


Hunter's Heart Chronicles

by Deans_Fetish, DeansArie



Series: Hunter's Heart Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, Graphic Heterosexual sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lycans, Main Character Death (It Doesn't Stick), Mentions of hell, Murder (Not Main Character), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Schmoop, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Violence, Witchcraft, mentions of demons - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,066,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters. 
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length. 
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

**April 2004**  


The bar was smoky and crowded and the jukebox played loudly, loud enough to make it hard to hear unless you yelled over it. Entering the establishment, Dean headed directly for the bar and the cute blond behind it. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he called, flashing her a wickedly charming smile, “Grab me a whiskey?” 

Taking the glass from her hand, he allowed their fingers to brush and his eyes to roam over what he could see of her body before his verdant eyes met her bright blue ones. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, his voice just barely audible above the music and noise. 

He turned once she had moved on to another customer and allowed his gaze to casually sweep the place. He was just about to return his attention to the drink in his hand and the blonde behind the bar when a gal in the back caught his eye, her tattooed skin seemed to glisten in the darkened and flickering lights though her face was hidden by a curtain of dark hair as she looked down at whatever it was laying on the table she was sitting at. He pulled away from the bar, mesmerized for some reason by this woman, his gaze never leaving her as he weaved in and out of the crowd as he made his way over to her. Reaching her table he leaned over, placing his free hand flat on the surface of the table across from where she sat. 

“This seat taken?” he inquired with a smile that would cause most of the girls he ran into at places like this to swoon. 

Arie had gone to the bar to relax and get some work done on her Book of Shadows. Funny place to work but, all the music kept her focused on the task at hand. No one messed with her as she was a regular and the rare few strangers usually kept their distance because of her appearance. People were beyond judgmental. 

Her colored pencils were scattered in front of her as she worked on her latest entry for Lavender. She was grumping at herself because the purple wasn’t the right shade and she was running low on her shading sponges. Just as she was about to give up and call it a night, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her “spidey senses” were tingling. Someone was paying way too much attention to her. Without moving her head, she glanced around and sure enough she caught sight of him as he made his way through the crowd. Just great. 

She waited for him to make his move and sure enough he didn’t waste any time. She smiled slowly and sat back a little, her eyes going to his and they trailed down and back up. He wasn’t bad looking; nice eyes, good looking body beneath all the layers. Sighing just a bit, she crossed her arms and nodded.

“Nope. I was just getting ready to leave.” Oh what the hell, what could happen, right? 

Dean’s brow creased and he shook his head as he pulled the chair out and took a seat. 

“Don’t leave yet, lemme buy y’a drink,” he offered. 

His eyes moved to the book and colored pencils laying sprawled over the table top and he found himself frowning again as he turned his craned his neck in an attempt to see what she’d been working on. After a moment he gave his head a small shake, ridding himself of the notion that had danced its way through his head, that he had seen something like what she’d been working on somewhere before, and instead lifted his gaze back to hers. 

“My name’s Dean,” he introduced himself, offering up yet another smile. 

Arie caught him checking out her drawings and quickly slid the tissue paper into place to protect the work in progress drawing, shut the book and gathered up her pencils. “Nice to meet you Dean. I’m Arie.” 

She reached across with her hand as she kept gathering up her stuff with the other. Get the hint big boy? Not wanting to be rude as she wasn’t brought up that way. What could one drink hurt? 

“One drink.” She waved to the waitress to get her attention and held her hand up in a “C”. The waitress nodded and waved. One drink she told herself and back home. It had been a while since anyone had offered to buy her a drink. 

Dean took Arie’s hand that she offered with his own and held it rather than shaking it, he turned his head and his torso a little to look back at the waitress before turning his attention back to Arie. 

“So you must come here often,” he mused as his thumb brushed gently back and forth across her knuckles. 

Her eyes slid to his hand then up to his eyes and back down again. “Yeah. I’m a regular you could say. It’s easier to use hand signals than try to yell over the music.” A shiver slowly traveled up her arm causing her skin to prickle with goose bumps. 

Odd. 

Taking possession of her hand again, she rubbed it on her thigh and cleared her throat before meeting his eyes. “Haven’t seen you here before. Just passing through?” Please say you’re just passing through. 

Dean allowed his gaze to travel over her before his brows rose and he gave a careless shrug of one shoulder, tipping the rim of the glass he held to his lips and taking a large mouthful before lowering it. He thought about the reason he’d come into town, one that he definitely wasn’t sharing, but he hadn’t found a single thing out of sorts so far and he’d been in town nearly a week. Swallowing, he sucked in a breath through his teeth as he returned his attention to her face, a slightly smug smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. 

“I guess that all depends on what I find here,” he responded. 

A hand suddenly appeared to her right bearing her usual. A Coke...no ice and the bottle so she could refill it herself. Without looking up she handed the waitress a five dollar bill from her front pocket. “Thanks Nell.” Taking a long pull on her drink she regarding Dean for a moment. He wasn’t normal. He wasn’t a witch, she knew that for sure but, still, he wasn’t normal. She didn’t get a vibe like that from just anyone. 

She smiled slowly and set her glass down on the paper napkin and leaned all the way back in her seat. “Found anything you like so far?” Arie didn’t do one night stands and she definitely wasn’t looking for a boyfriend but this guy intrigued her. 

Dean’s smile grew and warmed a little until finally a soft chuckle worked its way past his lips. He nodded as he lifted his drink and downed the remaining alcohol, allowing the amber liquid to burn a path down his throat before lowering the glass and responding verbally. 

“Yeah,” he mused with a nod, “Yeah, I think so.” 

I bet you did she thought to herself. “So is this where I’m supposed to get all weak in the knees from that smile of yours and those eyes and you sweep me off my feet to your hotel room?” Leaning forward, she laid on her best smirk and waggled her eyebrows at him. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Sweetheart. I’m not that easy.” 

Leaning back just a little, she drained her glass and let her tongue glide slowly along her bottom lip. Two could play at this game. 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally before he managed to recover and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips before he lifted his gaze to the waitress, flashing her the same smile that Arie spoke of as he waggled his glass and nodded once she’d understood. It was then that he returned his attention to the woman across the table from him, eyeing her for a long moment as he frowned thoughtfully and nodded. 

“So you like my eyes,” he murmured, “And as for your place or mine, I was thinkin’ yours. The motels I stay in aren’t exactly the best.”

He nodded to the waitress as she sat his drink down and motioned to the bartender who he’d set up a tab with and then pointed toward Arie’s drink before she walked away and he returned his attention to the matter at hand. 

“Gonna make me work for this though, huh?” he inquired, glancing briefly down at his glass as he turned it in his fingers before looking back up at Arie, “Okay, so what’s a guy gotta do to get to spend some time with you?” 

Arie turned slightly in her seat so she could cross her legs at the knee, her shit-kicker bounced against the seat of the next chair. The black tank top she was wearing suddenly felt way too revealing so she shrugged her black duster onto her shoulders. She was about to get up and leave but she suddenly had an idea. Taking out a business card, she slid it across the table and tapped it twice. “This is my farm. Be there tomorrow at nine and we’ll see how much time you get to spend with me.” 

She gathered up her book and stack of pencils and slid everything into her bag. “Oh and that’s nine in the morning Dean. Don’t be late.” Arie let her hand trail along the top of the table and across his and let it linger for a moment before turning on her heel and walking to the door without looking back. Her wards wouldn’t let just anyone in so if he wasn’t what he appeared she’d know right away. 

You see. Arie was a witch. Oh not your run of the mill hocus pocus turn your ex boyfriend into a frog type witch. Nope. Arie was a Hedge Witch. A grey Hedge Witch to be specific. She worked with plants and herbs to heal and if attacked she used them to protect herself, her friends, family and her farm. 

Dean’s brow knitted slightly as he watched Arie as she appeared to be gathering her things to leave. He wasn’t sure what he’d said and the blonde behind the bar wasn’t looking nearly as appetizing as she had when he’d first entered, there was something about Arie that intrigued him, that drew and kept his attention like no other woman ever had before. He was about to say something, anything in an attempt to stop her only to find himself swallowing those words as she spoke. He gazed up into her dark lined eyes, allowing them to stray briefly to the smattering of stars that trailed along one side of Arie’s temple before returning to her eyes. His own widened to nearly the size of saucers when she pointed out that the nine she meant was in the morning, he was not a morning person. 

“Wait, what, _really_ morning?” he stammered after her as he snapped to his feet, his hand quickly snatching up her card as though someone else might get to it before he did. 

When he received no answer and she continued to and out the back door of the bar, he sighed heavily and allowed himself to flop back down into the chair he had previously vacated, morosely downing the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. 

Was sex with this woman really worth him being up and out the door that early?

*** *** ***

Arie woke up before her alarm as usual. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered setting it in the first place. She slid a foot out from under the covers to test the morning air. April in Nebraska didn’t mean spring necessarily. There was a chill in the air but that would be taken care of with a couple extra logs tossed in her wood stove. 

Tossing back the covers, she made her way quickly to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Leaving her long black hair wrapped in a towel she hurried downstairs to get the coffee going and toss the wood in the stove. Her mind was on the list of chores to be done that day. Stalls needed to be cleaned, she wanted to start getting posts measured for the new round pen and the one barn door was off its track again. She really needed to get a stop for that door. 

The bing of the coffee pot caught her attention and she quickly poured the lovely black liquid into a reusable to go cup, tossed the damp towel on the back of a kitchen chair, she pulled it into a loose ponytail and headed for the barn. Her thoughts on everything else except the handsome guy with the green eyes she’d talked to the night before and invited to her farm that very morning. 

Dean woke with a groan as he eyed the alarm clock like he wanted to kill it and likely would have if his gun hadn’t been across the room, as it was all he could even try to do was cut the thing in half with the knife he kept under his pillow but he wasn’t seeing that going over too well really. 

With a ticked off mumble about dark haired chic’s and their stupid ideas of meeting in the damn morning rather than at night like regular people were supposed to do, Dean threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom. 

When he emerged twenty minutes later his mood had only improved enough for him to not shoot the alarm clock as he walked over to the dresser and began to slip his wallet, keys and pistol into his jeans, the gun slipping into the back waistband of his pants. He snatched up his watch and was putting it on as he headed for the door, snagging his leather and duffel bag off the chair on the way out the door. 

Arie was humming to the song on the radio she kept in the barn as she spread the last of the sawdust in the stall. Tossing the empty bag into the manure spreader she stood up straight and stretched. Stalls done, feed tubs and buckets scrubbed, hay nets refilled for the horses dinner. Tossing the pitchfork into the spreader she headed for the house to get a refill on her coffee. Just as her hand reached the door knob a tingle slowly crept up and down her spine. Someone had crossed her wards. Slowly, Arie walked around the side of the garage to see who it was and stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Crap!” 

She heaved a huge and overly dramatic sigh as a late model Chevy came to a stop behind her pick up. Arie had completely forgotten about the guy she invited to her farm…Dean. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair and hoped she didn’t have hay sticking out anywhere. Putting on her best smile, Arie made her way to the drivers side of the car and smiled looking at her watch. “Wow. You made it right on time. I’m impressed.” 

Dean turned his attention to the girl standing next to his car as he turned off the engine. He felt about as much like smiling as he getting up at this hour, but he plastered on his best one and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder as he reached for the door handle. 

“I’m fulla surprises,” he responded, shouldering open the car door. 

I bet you are. She thought to herself. “So. Now that you’re here….” She let her voice trail off as she got a good look at him. “Not so much the morning person are you?” Laughing lightly, she turned for the front door. “How about we get some coffee and we’ll see what happens after that.” She waved her empty mug in the air and waited at the front door for him. 

Standing to his feet, Dean closed the car door behind himself and gave an obvious fake smile to Arie’s realization that he wasn’t a morning person. He gave a grunt and nodded to her offer of coffee and followed her toward the door. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” he mumbled as an afterthought, clearing his throat awkwardly and lowering his gaze briefly. 

Shoving open the front door, Arie stepped in and waited. Her boundary wards let him pass but her house protection spells were amped up. The gentle pull as she walked through let her know they were up and running. Heading for the kitchen, she waited to see if Dean was tossed backwards on his ass. It had happened before and from experience knew that it hurt….a lot. 

Dropping a new filter into the coffee pot, she watched as he approached and held her breath. If he made it through unscathed she’d be surprised...okay...happily surprised. 

Entering, Dean stutter stepped for a moment and his brow creased with confusion. He felt as though he’d just dragged his feet across carpet and then got zapped for his troubles, only, as he glanced down, no carpet and no other person to receive the zap from. His brow remained knitted as he looked around for the source of what he’d felt before dismissing it as he continued forward, coming up behind Arie, allowing himself to lean in enough for her to feel him there but not enough that she couldn’t duck out if she wanted to. 

“Here, lemme help,” he offered gently, reaching for the coffee pot. 

Arie watched Deans reaction and let out the breath she’d been holding as he walked through.

He'd felt the wards but they let him in. Interesting. Her eyes didn’t leave him as he made his way across the room and into the kitchen. It had been a long time since a man had been in her kitchen. Clearing her throat, she lingered for a moment before leaning to the side so he could get the empty carafe. 

“Umm, sure. Thanks.” She sputtered. The skin along her arms heated as he passed and made his way to the sink. She turned and leaned against the countertop and just watched him. “So. Dean. What brings you to town?” 

Dean smiled genuinely as he watched the water fill the carafe, “You wouldn’t believe me if I would you,” he responded honestly, not that he was too sure why he’d been so honest, normally he made up some line.

Oh that smile. If he kept that up she was doomed for sure. Arie smiled and crossed her booted feet at the ankles, pulling her pony tail over her shoulder and began to play with the end of it. “You’d be surprised what I’d believe”. Surprise! You’re in the kitchen of a witch. Yeah that would go over really good. 

Dean snorted, “Okay,” he began, turning off the water and turning with the filled carafe in hand, “There were reports of some strange things happening here and I came to….check ’em out,” he murmured. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little impressed with himself for having actually come so close to the truth rather than trying to pawn himself off as some talent scout or an FBI agent on some made up case. He leaned in and stole a quick, chaste kiss before turning his attention to pouring the water into the coffee maker, smiling almost smugly as he worked.

Arie cocked an eyebrow at his comment about “strange things” happening. Didn’t strange things happen everywhere? She was about to comment when she felt the kiss graze her lips. Her cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red that traveled right up to the tops of her ears. She didn’t know if she should be mad or impressed by his brazen act. 

Letting her tongue slowly trail over her bottom lip she decided to be impressed. This witch liked the way he tasted. She leaned in to push the start button and whispered into his ear. “Cream or sugar?”

Dean turned into Arie, his eyes staring unflinchingly into hers and his lips were mere inches from hers too, his breath as he answered, fanned against her lips. 

“I like it dark,” he murmured. 

She didn’t move though her heart was beating so hard she was sure it was going to pop right outta her chest. Her eyes scanned his face and slowly made their way to his lips and back up to his eyes again. 

“Dark. Some things are better when they’re dark.” Without looking away she reached for the extra mug she kept on the counter and moved it towards him. “You’re going to need that.” 

She had to move away or she was going to do something she’d regret. Kissing him was not what she needed to do. Nope. Arie did not do one night stands especially with guys she’d met at the bar the night before. She was still trying to figure out why she invited him to her farm to begin with. It was her sanctuary. No one came here. Ever. 

Dean slowly allowed his gaze to flicker away from her eyes and over to the cup before returning his attention to her, his lips curving into a smile. 

“Thank you,” he murmured softly, his voice a deep low rumble. 

Get a hold of yourself Arie-girl, she chastised herself. With a quick smile and a toss of her head, she moved away quickly and went to the fridge to pull out...something...anything to keep her mind off….those lips. “Are you hungry? I’ve got eggs, bacon and I think...oh yeah….” She peaked around the door of the fridge “Or I can make sausage gravy and biscuits?” Cooking. That would keep her hands busy and keep her mind straight. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile as he turned toward Arie after filling his mug, holding it in one hand, the other braced against the counter he leaned against, one ankle crossed over the other. 

“Sounds good,” he responded, and lifted the mug to his lips, taking a sip of the dark brew. 

“Right.” She disappeared inside the fridge again and pulled out the makings for sausage gravy. She had left over biscuits so all she had to do with them was pop them in the oven to reheat. Turning back to the counter, she emptied her arm load on the counter making sure to keep her eyes diverted. Stay on task was going to be her mantra. 

Pulling her trusty cast iron skillet from under the cabinet, she set the burner to high and started cooking up the sausage. “So. What sort of strange goings on have brought you here? Not like anything ever happens here except for the odd cow disappearing or the wolf sightings.” 

Dean nearly dropped his mug as he stared at Arie like she’d just grown a second head. It took him a minute or two to realize that she hadn’t said werewolf sightings or cow mutilations. He found himself clearing his throat although he hadn’t said anything and he shifted his stance a little in an attempt to pull himself back together a little more. 

“Oh just...y’know…” he mumbled, trying to find a way to explain without explaining. 

“So, uh, the farm, you uh, you own it...alone?” he inquired instead, taking a sip of his coffee afterward. 

Getting the last bit of sausage out of the skillet, she glanced over at him and smiled. “Yep. All by my lonesome. I’ve lived here about 4 years now. Just me, four horses and the occasional stray dog.” She added flour to the skillet and stirred it around. Her eyes kept flicking towards Dean every few seconds. “Can you grab that basket on the counter next to the coffee pot? I just need to toss the biscuits in the oven to heat up.” Adding the heavy cream and the sausage she gave the gravy one last stir. 

Dean moved quickly, turning toward the basket in question and grabbing it, handing it to Arie as he turned back, moving his now free hand to join its twin, holding the mug as he nodded, watching Arie as though he’d never seen anyone cook before. 

“Sounds nice,” he murmured. “Cooking breakfast for strangers can’t be all you do, do you work outside the farm?” he inquired. 

The pause was unperceivable, she hoped anyway. Smiling quickly, she nodded. “In a way.” Pulling a sheet pan from the oven she spread the biscuits out and set the timer. How did you tell someone you were a witch and a healer. Yeah. You didn’t. 

“I help the local vet. Part time.” Taking a deep breath, she turned and started pulling plates and glasses from the cabinet to set the table. “I have a way with animals he says.” She laughed lightly and prayed to every God and Goddess above to hurry the oven up. 

Dean’s brows rose and he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that past his lips as he shook his head. 

“S’kinda funny, my, our Dad would say that you were more my brother Sam’s type,” he mused. 

“There’s more of you at home?” She quipped. She gave the table one last look before the buzzer on the oven went off. Thank you, she said to herself. Moving quickly to the oven, she pulled the biscuits out and dropped them back into the basket and folded the towel over them. 

“Sit. Please.” She pointed to a seat opposite hers and turned to grab the gravy.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded and moved to do as she’s….asked? Somehow he wasn’t so certain that it hadn’t been a command, but he let it pass, pulling out the chair and taking a seat, placing his mug on the table in front of him. 

“Yeah, Sam’s, uh, he’s….in college,” he responded belatedly, unable to think of a good way to describe his little brother. 

Taking her seat, she passed him the biscuits and smiled. “College? Wow. That’s great. You must be proud of him. I was never the college type. Didn’t like school all that much for that matter. Where does he go to school at?”

Small talk. Atta girl. 

Dean’s brow creased at first and then a smile graced his lips as he gave a slight nod as he took the biscuits she passed. 

“Uh, I really wouldn’t call what Dad and I are proud actually and no, I’m not the college type either, I agree with the never liking school. He, uh, Sam’s at Stanford,” he responded, his eyes on his plate as he placed a couple of the biscuits onto it, paused, then added another. 

The fork stopped halfway to her mouth when he said that his father and he weren’t proud of his brother going to….Stanford? Arie didn’t know much about colleges but she knew Stanford was a very prestigious school. She sensed his unease and lowered her fork. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to pry.” Getting up quickly she grabbed the coffee and refilled his mug. “If it helps any my family pretty much disowned me for my occupation choices.” Annnnnnd there goes the almost sharing thing again. She really needed to nip that in the bud. Setting the empty coffee pot on the counter behind her, she retook her seat and dove into her food. 

Dean shook his head as he poured gravy onto the biscuits on his plate, nearly drooling at the delicious aroma. “It’s okay,” he responded with a shrug of one shoulder, “Dad and I just….we have different priorities than Sam. He’s always been a Apple Pie, Wife, two point five kids and a white picket fence kinda guy.” 

He looked up at Arie, fork poised in his hand, his brows lifted curiously, “Your family has a thing against animals? Or just farms in general?” he inquired, his lips curving into a teasing smirk with the last of his words. 

Chewing thoughtfully, Arie tried to figure out how to explain without really explaining. Setting her fork down, she steepled her fingers and rested her chin on her thumbs.

“They were church going, Bible worshiping, fire and brimstone sort of folks and I didn’t fit into that mold. My father wanted me to be more active in the church as in go to Seminary school.” She shrugged and rolled her shoulders. “Not for me so I left.” 

Her appetite was gone. Clearing her throat she plastered on her best smile. “So. Up for getting dirty?” 

Dean scoffed at the idea of all that religion and gave a rather exaggerated shudder in understanding of how she felt. “I gotta tell ya, I ain’t one to argue your standpoint. All the evil out there, if this god is real, where is he?”

His brows rose to nearly his hairline at her next words and he twisted in his chair somewhat to watch her as she made her way to the sink, a naughty smirk toying at the corners of his lips. 

“Uh, just so I don’t wind up banished to the barn, you wanna explain that?” he inquired. 

She paused before putting her dishes in the sink at his mention of evil. She’d been called evil plenty of times and even though she kept telling herself it wasn’t true and to not let it bother her, it did. Plenty. She ran some water over the dirty dishes then turned and leaned against the counter. 

“Not the barn really. More like around the barn. I could use some help with a round pen. Digging post holes, mixing quik crete and the like. I usually get some help from a distant neighbor but he’s away on business.” She waggled her eyebrows and genuinely smiled. She was starting to like this guy and she hoped it wasn’t going to be a mistake. 

Dean’s lips curved into a thoughtful frown as he nodded, “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, “I’ll help. Uh,” he began as he glanced down at his food, “Can I finish m’food?” 

“Yes! Of course! I’m so sorry. I’m not used to having people over much.” She moved back to the table and sat down reaching for her coffee mug. Yep. Not used to having people over was an understatement. Except for Micah coming to help her on occasion with “the big stuff” he called it, she really was practically a hermit. Even Doc Emrey would stop at the end of her driveway to pick her up. 

The pattern on her table cloth became really interesting as Dean finished his breakfast. “I have more gravy if you want it.” 

Dean grinned and nodded, turning his attention back to his breakfast. He glanced up at her briefly as he started to dig in and glanced toward the stove at her mention of gravy. He nodded once more and smiled as best as he could with his mouth full. He couldn’t seem to help the moans of appreciation for the deliciousness that exploded on his tongue as he wolfed it down like someone who hadn’t eaten in days. 

Arie glanced up and smiled. Poor guy acted like he’d not eaten a home cooked meal in a long time. It was good that her cooking was enjoyed by more than herself and on occasion Micah. Draining her coffee mug, she got up to add it to the dishes in the sink and to just keep busy while Dean ate, she started to clean up a bit. 

Looking around as she wiped the counters and put the leftover gravy to cool Arie made sure there wasn’t anything overly witchy laying about. She tended to leave stuff laying around and though Micah knew she was a witch and was more than fine with it. It didn’t mean others were. Arie had learned that lesson the hard way. 

Dean nearly licked the plate, literally, before sitting back with a satisfied sigh, one hand lifting to his stomach as an almost dopey grin curved his lips. 

“Oh God, Arie, that was….” he allowed his words to trail off on a soft moan as he gave his head a shake. 

Laughing, she tossed the damp dish rag on the counter. “I’m glad you liked it.” She walked over to collect his dishes, her hand hovering over his mug. “There’s more coffee if you need it.” I usually down a couple pots of it before noon.” 

Wasn’t she becoming the regular Chatty Kathy this morning. She couldn’t get passed the funny feeling she got in her stomach when she was near him. It was a bit unsettling but not in a bad way. 

Dean smiled and a groan broke past his lips as he pulled to his feet and gave a nod. “Careful, yer becoming more my kinda girl with each minute that passes,” he warned playfully. 

Taking a step back, her eyes followed him as he stood. Swallowing hard, her brain came to a grinding halt. Words escaped her...for once. “Okay then.” She reached up and patted his shoulder. “Not in the market for a boyfriend but thanks for the compliment.” 

Pointing to the back door she took another step back but her hand lingered where it was. The same goose bumpy tingly sensation she got at the bar returned. There was something about this guy that connected with Arie; she just wasn’t on the same page. 

Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line of regret as he shook his head, “Yeah, not really what I meant,” he admitted, “I mean, I’ve never even had a real girlfriend, I...my Dad and I, we kinda move around a lot, so…” 

And there was the same old insert foot in mouth feeling again. “I’m sorry. My social skills are seriously lacking today.” Giving his shoulder a light squeeze she headed for the back door. 

“We should get going before the weather decides spring really isn’t in the cards.” Grabbing her barn coat off the hook, she slid into it and grabbed the small bag of carrots off the counter. “Not afraid of horses are you?”

Dean shook his head and his lips parted to assure Arie that she hadn’t said anything wrong only to wind up with the words getting lost somewhere along the way when she squeezed his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her hand before looking away, watching as she hurried toward the door. 

“Uh, no, sounds, good actually,” he responded, taking one last gulp of what remained of his coffee before hurrying after her. 

The sound of the back door closing behind Dean had her smiling again. The sound of impatient whinnies from the barn had her laughing outright. “I’m coming!” She called out as she shoved the sliding barn door open. 

The smells of hay and horse hit her and she inhaled deeply. If they made “Ode to Barn” as a perfume she’d buy it all. It was one of those smells that people just didn’t “get”. Arie greeted each of her horses with a good scratch as she opened their stall doors to let them outside. 

“Yes. I know I’m late but we have company so no grumpy faces.” She scolded lightly as each of her “kids” trotted out to the pasture. Before leaving each stall she broke up a carrot into each feed bucket as a treat. Tossing the empty bag into the trash, she turned on the radio and smiled as the beginning strains of Metallica’s Nothing Else Matters spilled from the speakers. 

Dean petted a couple of the horses as they went by, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather afterward, a smile seemed to be etched onto his handsome face as he watched Arie and listened to the way she spoke with her animals. 

“I can see why the vet likes your help,” he mused softly. 

His smile widened further and he couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips at the song that played on the radio. “See, now yer just tryin’ to make me like you,” he accused with a nod as he looked sideways at her, a smirk teasing at his lips. 

Arie glanced from the radio to Dean and back again, her smile broadened. “You like Metallica? Nice.” Oh that man’s smile could melt butter. “I’m not a fan of that stuff they call pop music. No rap in this barn either. They don’t like it.” She inclined her head towards the stalls. 

Clapping her hands together, she reached for the post hole digger and spade shovel. “You know how to work one of these? It’s old school around here. No powered augers. I usually have a neighbor help but he’s out of town for work.” Arie hefted the tools, using the shovel as a pointer to indicate the posts that were laying in a large circle just past the door of the barn. 

Dean grinned and leaned against the side of the barn, pulling his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to and watched Arie. He chuckled softly as he pulled away from the barn and headed toward her, shrugging off his leather as he went. 

“You know, that’s the second time you told me about yer neighbor,” he mused, “Should I be worried or is that an invitation?” 

Her eyes were glued to his every move. Stop it! She scolded herself but she couldn’t help it. She was drawn to him. At the mention of Micah, she could feel the heat rise on her face. Great. Blushing. “Micah? We’re not….no. He’s a good friend. That’s all. He has a girlfriend who’d skin him and sell the hide if he ever cheated on her.” 

As he took off his jacket, she got the barest of views of his stomach as his shirt caught on it. Her own stomach immediately clenched as her mouth went dry. Goddess save her, she was in deep trouble. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded as he carefully folded his jacket and tossed it down on one of the barrels before returning his attention to Arie with a smile. “Well then let’s make sure we don’t let that happen.” 

She handed him the post hole digger and started for the side of the barn. “The poles are spaced out and the holes are marked with spray paint. They need to be at least three feet deep. I’ll be in the barn if you have any questions.” Dropping the shovel on the ground she turned back to the barn and ran both hands through her hair. She grabbed handfuls and tugged...hard. Nope. She could still picture that peek a boo routine Dean’s belly had done. Pausing at the door, she turned around.

“I appreciate the help. You don’t know me from Adam and yet here you are. Thank you.” With that she retreated into the barn to get her mind back on track. Good luck with that. 

Dean gave a slight smile as he stepped up to where she’d indicated that the first hole should be and began to dig. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was there either, sure the food had been good, more than good, but he normally didn’t work this hard to get laid, usually a flash of a smile, some sweet talk and a line or two about what he supposedly did and he had them, hook, line, and sinker. So why was he busting his balls for this chick? It wasn’t like there weren’t a million more out there ripe for the picking. He shook his head at himself and sighed, no there weren’t a million more out there, there was only one Arie and for some strange ass reason that he couldn’t seem to figure out, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

When Arie was in the barn working or riding her horses time seemed to stop. She forgot to eat, drink...the whole world just went away. Except for today. It was different because she had company. As the hours passed and she made trips to the house to bring in dirty saddle clothes to be washed or take care of whatever chore needed to be done in the pasture there he was.  
Dean. 

When she was sure he couldn’t see her, she watched him work. Digging post holes with a manual post hole digger was not easy work but he attacked it with determination and that impressed her. Arie watched as he slammed the digger into the ground and his muscles bunched and twitched. Yep. She had it bad. Shaking her head, she moved back inside the dark confines of the barn as each of her horses came in and greeted her. Holy crap!! She looked at her watch and stomped her foot in frustration. It was after four in the afternoon. 

As quick as she could, she dished out the grain for each horse and tied up their hay nets. The realization that not only had she not eaten since breakfast but that Dean had been busting his ass for her all day hit her full on. After making sure the horses were set she ran to the house, grabbed two beers from the fridge and came back out. She walked up to him as he tossed the last of the dirt out of the last hole and wagged the cold beer in front of him. 

“Thought you might need this.” 

Dean sighed with relief and leaned an arm against the post digger while accepting the beer with his other hand. “Thanks,” he murmured before tipping the open bottle to his lips and taking a long pull. 

She couldn’t help it. She watched the bottle travel up to his mouth, the way his lips parted to accept it and the way the tip of his tongue rested against the lip of the bottle. Oh Dearest Hecate save me. 

Coughing quickly, she took a long pull on her own beer and wiped an imaginary dirt spot off her jeans. “I’ll make you something to eat. Late lunch early dinner sort of thing.” She gave him a once over and couldn’t help but smile. “There’s a shower in the bathroom off the kitchen if you want to get cleaned up.” 

Turning on her heel, she headed back into the house. Her step a bit lighter than it had been in a long while. 

Dean pulled the bottle down and found himself simply watching her take off back to the house before he could say anything. A smirk teased at his lips as he watched her climb the steps and disappear inside. Once she was gone, he turned his attention to what little remained of his beer, draining it before settling it aside to finish up the last hole he’d been working on. 

Arie pulled three steaks out of the fridge, washed three potatoes and set them aside. She stood staring at the pantry not sure what else to make. Salad? Scrunching up her face, she suddenly remembered the corn in the freezer. Perfect. 

As she stood in front of the stove as the pan heated up, she sent up a prayer to Hecate asking her to guide her and help her understand why Dean was there and her feelings for him. Arie made a mental note to use her scrying mirror before bed to help her figure out what was going on. 

Once Dean was satisfied with his work, he grabbed up the empty bottle and headed up to the house. He pulled open the door and stepped inside, placing the bottle down on the counter as he entered. 

“That shower still up for grabs?” he inquired huskily as he allowed his gaze to rank over her, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips as his eyes got to her face once more. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place as he reached up and gently pulled a piece of hay from her hair. He chuckled softly as he showed it to her once it was out. “Guess you tend to bring yer work home with you, huh?” he teased. 

Her stomach did that clenching thing as soon as the back door opened. Normally, she’d have reached for a butcher knife but she knew it was Dean and that was okay. Wow. 

Arie held her breath as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. The heat from his body along with the smell of dirt and sweat had her heart racing. Chuckling softly at the sight of the piece of hay, she slowly reached up and took hold of it. Her fingers wrapped around his and stayed there briefly. 

“I’m a workaholic. What can I say.” Turning in his hold, her fingers still holding his, she locked eyes with him. “The showers all yours.” 

Dean had to remind himself to take it slow with this woman, because ordinarily he’d be leaning in to kiss her softly parted lips, teasing the seam with the tip of his tongue and wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Instead he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and offered a slightly strained smile. He knew he should pull away, should at least unwrap his arm from around her waist but he couldn’t seem to get the appendage to listen to his better judgment. Instead, he tried to defect the fact that it was there by changing the subject slightly to that shower she’d promised him although he had to admit he would have rather taken it with her than alone. 

“Great,” he responded, “Um, which way?” he inquired with a lift of his brows as he looked past the kitchen area. 

Slowly removing her fingers from his hand and letting it fall to her side she looked over his shoulder. “Right behind you. The door just past the back door is the bathroom. Towels in the closet and I think there should be some not so girly shampoo and soap in there.” 

She didn’t want to pull away. She liked the feel of his arm around her waist. The way his fingers held onto her and gently pressed into her. The smell of the steaks cooking got her back on track. “The food should be ready by the time you’re done.” Food was the last thing on her mind at that moment. 

Dean nodded and offered a rather tight lipped smile, grateful that she hadn’t noticed what else had gotten tight, his cock pressing rather painfully against his zipper. He reluctantly released her waist, almost hoping that if he gave her the time to do so she might change her mind about food and decide that he was what she was hungry for. Allowing his arm to slip away and its twin to fall to his side, he turned and headed for the bathroom, thankful for a place to be alone, at least for the short time it would take to rid himself of the wicked throb that had started between his legs. 

Arie watched as Dean headed for the bathroom and sighed as the door closed. She braced herself against the counter and hung her head. She needed a cold shower. Shaking her head, she got busy getting the food on the table. For once, everything seemed to be ready at the same time. Corn out of the pop of boiling water and in a bowl with tongs, Potatoes out of the oven and last but not least the steaks on a platter in the middle of the table. Standing back, she gave everything the once over to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Nope. Looked good. Now all she needed was her guest. 

Entering the bathroom, Dean closed the door and leaned a hand against it, hanging his head as he closed his eyes and willed his libido to calm down. He sighed heavily as he pushed away from the door and began to undress. He’d closed the door, but he hadn’t locked it, just in case company decided to make an appearance. Jerking off in the shower would be awkward if she were to come into the bathroom all of the sudden, but he was sort of hoping that he couldn’t need to do that after a warm soak, allowing the tension both work related and sexual to ease from his body and be washed down the drain with the dirt from a long days labor. 

He was in and out of the shower relatively quickly although, as he had planned, he did let the warmth of the water ease his tired muscles. He stood now before the sink, running his fingers back through the wheat colored spikes in an attempt to get them to lay correctly without the usual dollop of gel he used. Satisfied that it was as good as it was getting, he searched the bathroom for deodorant, hoping she wasn’t the type to be funny about someone else using it, even as he slathered some of what he’d been able to locate onto his underarms. He looked down at his clothes, the dirt and sweat stains and decided that putting them back on would only get him dirty again and instead bundled them up in one arm as he reached for the bathroom door handle with the other and tugged it open. Walking out, towel slung low on his hips, he made his way around to the kitchen, stopping at the entrance. 

“Uh, these are pretty dirty, I wasn’t sure…” he began awkwardly allowing his sentence to trail off. 

Turning towards the fridge to pull out another couple of cold beers, Arie heard the shower turn off. Perfect timing she thought to herself as she knocked the fridge door closed with her hip. Moving towards the table she set the beers down by their respective place settings and admired the spread. Not bad. 

The door to the bathroom creaked open and she turned and stopped dead in her tracks. All brain function ceased and her jaw hit the floor. Standing in her kitchen holding a wad of dirty laundry was a nearly naked, still damp from the shower, skin glistening in the light of the overhead fixture Dean…..whatever his last name was. Her eyes kept traveling up and down his body and hesitating longer each time where the towel sat on his hips. She was sure that if he took a deep enough breath the thing would fall to the floor. 

Dean’s tongue darted out, licking across his lips as a slow grin spread across his face and he shifted his weight as he waited for Arie to speak. 

“Y’know, if I had any self esteem problems I’d likely be wondering if I missed a spot or somethin’,” he drawled, grin still firmly held in place. 

“I can go get clean clothes outta my car if you’d rather,” he offered. 

The sound of his voice snapped her out of it...whatever it was. “Ummm yeah. Clothes would be great. Thanks.” She waved her arm in the general direction of the table still not able to take her eyes off him. “You can leave your dirty clothes in the bathroom.” 

She had to try twice before her body got with the program and turned away from him. Breathe Arie-girl. He’s just a guy. There are thousands of guys out in the world like him. The only problem is that they weren’t standing in her kitchen nearly naked. 

Dean nodded and turned around, heading back toward the bathroom so he could drop off his dirty clothes before turning back and making his way through the kitchen, heading straight for the door. 

“Just gimme a minute,” he called over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and stepped out, still clad in only the low slung towel. 

“Right. No problem.” She didn’t even think he heard her. Pulling a chair out she sat down heavily and just stared at the table. He did that on purpose she thought. She went from shocked to angry back to shocked and then to just wanting to chuck dinner and jump him when he came back in. Shaking her head quickly she talked herself out of it. He wasn’t sticking around. Just passing through. He’d be leaving once he found whatever it was he was looking for. 

Against her better judgment she got up and moved to the front window and watched as he leaned into the passenger side window and the trunk popped open. Her eyes never left him as he made his way to the trunk, pushed it open and bent over. The towel was so low on his hips that she could see the dip in his lower back right above his ass and oh what a fine ass it was. Snickering to herself she bet a quarter would bounce off it. As she continued to spy on him she made a failed attempt to scold herself for being a voyeur. It was her house, her driveway so it didn’t count. Point for her. 

Dean pulled his duffel out of the trunk and reached for the trunk lid, slamming it closed. He placed his duffel on the lid and unzipped it, rummaging around inside until he finally pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans. Once he had he looked around the area in which he stood, surveying right to left, to assure himself that no one was watching then jerked the towel free, placing it on the lid of the trunk and reached for his boxers. He stepped into them and pulled them up hurriedly just in case someone came up the drive or Arie came to the door to call for him. Once he was mostly covered, he felt a little better about being more leisurely when it came to pulling on his jeans, leaning against the rear fender of the Impala as he pulled them up and on, zipping them and fastening the button. 

“Sweet Goddess above.” Arie had to grab onto the window ledge to keep from falling right through the glass as Dean yanked off the towel with the practiced ease of a seasoned Chippendales dancer. The rest went in slow motion. With the help of the blessed Moon above Arie caught every curve and swell of his ass, the way his muscles bunched and rolled as his leg was lifted to put his boxers on. As he bent over Aries forehead came into contact with the window as her eyes caught sight of his flaccid cock. Even soft it was something to behold. Not that she was a virgin by any means but that man standing half dressed in her driveway was hung. 

Her tongue slid along first her bottom then her top lip as Dean continued to get dressed in her driveway. She had to fan herself to try and get her quickly rising temperature under control. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her wits about her and eat dinner after that private show. 

Once Dean’s jeans were fastened, he reached for his duffel’s strap and the towel, tugging them both off the trunk lid as he headed back up to the house. He shouldered the duffel strap and carried the towel against his chest, using that hand to pull open the door as he stepped inside. 

“I, uh, want me to hang the towel back in the bathroom?” he inquired, allowing his duffel strap to slide of his shoulder, the duffel connecting against the floor with a solid thud. 

The movement of Dean grabbing his bag and turning towards the house didn't register very quickly until he was halfway back to the house. Arie jerked herself awake, nearly squeaked like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar and hurried back to the kitchen table. Just as her ass hit the chair Dean walked into the house. No shirt. Damn him, she thought. 

“Yes. Bathroom is good for the towel.” She stammered. His jeans fit snugly against his ass and rode dangerously low on his hips.. Her eyes followed him as he moved to the bathroom, her mouth watering and it wasn't from the smell of the steaks sitting on the table. 

Dean nodded and moved past her, leaving his duffel where it lay as though he were simply moving himself in, the very notion and though had him actually stopping in his tracks before shaking the thought out of his head and continuing into the bathroom. He hung the towel on the only empty towel rack in the bathroom then turned and headed back out, knowing that Arie had made them dinner and the longer he delayed the colder it was going to get. 

“Okay, sorry about that,” he murmured as he walked back into the kitchen, his bare feet padding against the wood floors as he moved.

The tell tale creak of the bathroom door told her he was on his way back. Food. Start dishing out the food. Smiling as he sat down, she angled the platter of steaks towards him. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind the sh….” Letting the sentence fall off the face of the planet she nearly bit her tongue off to stop. Real smooth. “Help yourself. I forgot the sour cream for the potatoes.” 

Getting to her feet quickly, she almost ran to the fridge and buried her head inside it. Get a grip for crying out loud. Stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on her math teacher. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the tub of sour cream, plastered a big smile on her face and went back to the table. “Hope your steaks alright. Wasn’t sure how you liked them.” 

Dean forked one of the steaks and laid it on his plate, then went for the potato and reached for the corn just as Arie was on her way back. 

“So long as it’s not mooing or burnt I’m good,” he responded with a smile of his own as he glanced up at her, “I don’t usually get to eat real home cooking.” 

Her mood quickly sobered. “Don’t you and your father live together? I get your brother is away at college but….” She cleared her throat and let it drop. It wasn't her place and in the back of her mind she felt sorry for him. Moved around a lot, didn't get home cooked meals, judging from the bag that was on the floor he seemed to live out of his car. 

Picking out a steak and the rest of her meal, she did her best to keep her eyes averted. They tended to show way too much of what she was feeling. 

Dean shrugged in response to Aries question. “Sometimes,” he responded truthfully, but he went no further than that. 

Instead, he began to dig into his meal with the gusto of a man who had worked hard and one who hadn't likely seen anything better than a greasy spoon or a bag of Doritos and a six pack for a meal in months, if not years. He moaned as he ate, stuffing as much of most everything he found that he enjoyed, into his mouth at one time, his cheeks puffing out a little due to his over filled mouth. 

Arie did her best to enjoy the meal but she couldn't get the thought out of her head about Dean not getting or having a real home. He couldn't have been much older than she was. Glancing around at her own home a thought came to her. 

“So, where are you staying while you’re in town?” It was an innocent enough question. After seeing him dive into him meal like he was half starved there was no way she was going to let him stay at some rat trap hotel. 

Dean looked up from stuffing an overly large piece of steak into his mouth and tried to figure out a way to talk around it only to wind up giving up and instead holding up a finger as he chewed. Once he was able to swallow, he reached for his beer to wash it down then placed the bottle back onto the table. 

“Well, I was at the Royal Palms down on fifty, but I was afraid the roaches were gonna move on and the place might fall apart without ’em,” he joked a little awkwardly, “So I checked out of there a couple days ago; I’ve kinda been sleepin’ in my car since.” 

The fork fell out of her fingers and clattered to the floor. “Damn it.” She muttered as she got up and retrieved it. Going to the sink, she dropped it in and pulled another one out of the drawer. Making her way back to the table, she kept her eyes down as her heart raced. Sitting back down, she interlaced her fingers over her plate and took a deep breath. 

“I’ve got two empty rooms upstairs.” She shrugged and bit her lower lip. Glancing up to catch his reaction. “You could stay here.” 

Dean squirmed a little in his seat at the sound of Arie’s fork clattering to the floor. There were times, although they weren’t many, mostly because, for the most part, he didn’t care what people thought about him but, every once in a while, like now, he did care, and the facts of his life, if it weren’t for all the good he did, were enough to shame him. He kept his own eyes on his plate and continued to eat, as much like nothing had happened as possible but his enthusiasm had waned a bit. He lifted his eyes to meet Arie’s at her offer, a bite of steak hovering on the end of his fork as he allowed the offer to roll around in his head a moment. It didn’t take long, just enough time to really study her eyes before he was shaking his head and returning his attention to finishing his dinner. If she had wanted him there, for him, because she was interested in him in any way, then maybe, but the pity he saw within her hazel eyes had him rejecting the offer. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I’m good,” he responded, his eyes still glued to his plate. 

“Thanks,” he added as an after thought, only then lifting his own eyes briefly again to meet hers. 

Sitting back in her chair, she sighed and looked around. “Micah usually helps me out but he’s out of town and won’t be back for a while. It wouldn’t be free mind you. You’d have to work off your room and meals, that is, when you’re not doing whatever it is you’re doing in town. The bed is comfortable and has to be better than sleeping on the back seat of your car.” 

She didn’t want to make it sound like charity and though deep down she was attracted to him….okay she thought he was damn hot...Arie was liking the idea of having someone around. She really preferred being alone and there was the whole “Hey!! I’m a witch!” thing but there was something about this guy that tugged at her. 

Dean’s gaze snapped up to meet Arie’s as he chewed. If he was working it off it would be like paying for it, so it really wasn’t charity, even if he was still pretty sure he could see pity, or something like it, in her eyes. 

“I like my life,” he drawled, “And the motels don’t bother me, neither does sleeping in my car.”

He wasn’t totally sure why he was telling her this, but it was important that she not think of him as a charity case. 

“I do a lotta good out there, I help people,” he informed her, his eyes searching hers across the table. 

Slowly, he dragged his gaze away and glanced around them before looking back at her. “But if you need help around here, yeah, I’ll stay,” he mumbled, stabbing at his potato like it was the cause of all of his problems. 

“Not too sure if I’m gonna be around long though since I can’t seem to find the….” he allowed his words to trail off. 

What was he supposed to say? That he couldn’t find the witch he’d come here to burn? Yeah, that’d have her running far and fast way from him. 

“Uh, problem,” he concluded, glancing across the table at her, “That I, uh, came to take care of.” 

She listened and nodded slightly. Arie understood the helping people thing because that is what she did too. Most people didn’t know she was helping them or how but she did. She helped people and when she was out with the vet on his emergency cases she helped the animals as well. So yeah. She got it. 

“For however long you’re in town looking for your problem the room is yours.” She smiled and met his gaze. Her heart did that flutter thing and her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. She hoped he had trouble finding his problem. A lot of trouble. 

“It’s settled then. After dinner I’ll show you your room and you can get settled.” Her appetite returned with a vengeance and she dove into her steak. 

Dean’s smile was genuine when he looked across the table at Arie and noted that the look in her eyes had changed to something akin to the look Sam used to get when he was a kid and he allowed the overgrown twerp to snuggle with him in the night after a nightmare. He returned her nod before following suit and returning his attention to cleaning his plate.

Arie tossed the damp dish towel across the back of a chair and rubbed her hands dry on her jeans. Dinner done, table cleared and dishes drying on the counter. It was odd having someone around to help. Not like Micah didn’t help but he seldom stayed for dinner since getting married. 

With a goofy grin plastered on her face, she turned and watched Dean put the last of the leftovers in the fridge. She really didn’t peg him for someone who knew their way around the kitchen. Clearing her throat and spinning around, she headed through the dining room and towards the family room. “Ready for the grand tour?” 

Closing the refrigerator door, Dean turned toward Arie and gave a nod she likely didn’t see. 

“Sure,” he responded as he sauntered after her, “I’m all yers.” 

“You’ve seen the kitchen and dining room. This is the family room complete with wood burner on the far wall. Gets used a lot in the winter. You know where the downstairs bathroom is already.” She glanced at him and knew instantly she was babbling. He must think she was a total nut case. 

“Okay then. I’ll show you the upstairs.” She couldn’t help it, putting her hand over her heart to try and calm it, she had to try real hard not to take the stairs two at a time. Glancing back, she saw him following and the butterflies came back in full force. Lovely. “Okay. First door on the left is a spare room. Middle door is my room….” She let the sentence drift off as she peeked in to make sure she tossed the blanket over the sheets. Arie seldom made her bed and all of a sudden she became really self conscious about it. “The only door on the right is the upstairs bathroom. There’s no shower in it, just a tub. The last door on the left is the other spare room so you have your pick.” 

She whirled around and found out just how narrow and cramped her hallway could be. He was close….really close….to the point she could smell the shampoo he had used earlier. Her eyes met his briefly then slowly traveled down his body. His lips, neck, chest, hips, crotch and then back up. Oh boy. For the briefest of moments she thought this was a bad idea but, crushed it firmly. 

Dean followed Arie and heard only about half of what she said, his attention instead was fixed on the curve of her hip, and the way they lightly swayed as she walked. The sound of her voice was one he could get used to as well, definitely would beat hearing Sam or their Dad yammer on for hours on end about nothing in particular. He nearly ran into her twice and in so doing got a good whiff of the shampoo she used, it wasn’t like anything he’d smelled before, some sort of flower or herb maybe, like he knew anything about women’s shampoo, the only thing he did know was that his mom used to buy him and Sammy Johnson’s and Johnson’s Baby Shampoo to share and whatever she used to get herself was green, the shampoo itself was green, the bottle was clear and there was a woman on the front in a pond filled with lily pads and the lady herself had flowers in her long blonde hair. He grinned at Arie’s remark about the shower and hummed softly in his throat in response. For a moment, just a moment, he’d thought that she was going to let him kiss her again, but then before he’d had the chance to try she continued on with her tour. Once she had concluded that he could have his pick of the two rooms, he thought briefly of asking to share the center room but then dismissed it not wanting to offend her after the kindness she had shown him. Not to mention, he was pretty sure that she was well aware he was interested, if she was too then it would happen. His lips parted to give an actual answer only to close once more as their eyes met briefly before he watched her drag her gaze along his body. He felt it like a caress and his cock even twitched a little when her eyes reached it, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He found himself clearing his throat a little awkwardly, a somewhat smug grin curving one corner of his lips upward. 

“Uh, how ‘bout you jus’ tell me where you wan’ me,” he suggested huskily, purposefully tossing out the double entendre. 

Arie jumped slightly at the sound and took a half step back and smacked into the wall. Where did she want him? Naked and on her bed for starters but, he wasn’t going to be around long and from what he said about traveling and his father he didn’t seem like the type to hang around in her boring town. The thought though had her biting the corner of her bottom lip. Real smooth Arie-girl, she thought to herself. 

“Umm the first bedroom looks out towards the driveway so you can keep an eye on your car. Plus it’s closer to the wood burner so it’ll be warmer at night.” The fact that if she kept her closet door open she could hear every sound that he’d make in there was kept to herself. Gotta love old houses. Also, her room was directly across from the bathroom so there was that too. 

Dean nodded, not missing the fact that despite the reaction he’d received, there’d been no invitation. “Okay, first room it is,” he agreed. 

He stood there a moment, neither of them moving to go into it. He figured she would actually show the room to him, but maybe she didn’t feel comfortable doing that, he had come on a little strong earlier. He decided to be a nice guy and get her out of the jam without her having to ask. 

“I, uh,” he started with a jerk of his head back the way they’d come, “I probably oughtta go get m’stuff outta yer kitchen…” 

The light bulb went off and she wanted to smack herself in the head. Moving to slip past him, she had to turn sideways and came face to face with him. She cleared her throat a few times and glanced down at the barest of daylight that separated their bodies from coming into contact. Arie felt the heat rise immediately to her face and her mouth went dry. 

“Your room is….over here.” Dropping her eyes to the floor she quickly made her way to the door and swung it open. “There’s a closet in the corner. I have cable but the volume button on the remote doesn’t work.” She plastered herself to the wall because if they touched she didn’t trust herself to stop. 

Dean nodded as he stood with his back pressed to the opposite wall from Arie and allowed his gaze to sweep the room before he turned his head and his attention to her with a rather charming and slightly lop-sided grin. 

“You’re not like most women, huh?” he mused with a soft chuckle, “Well, let’s jus’ say that in school, and after for that matter, I never had a problem gettin’ dates at the last minute, but with you… Well, we’re about as far away from each other as yer house’ll let us be. M’startin’ to wonder if maybe I missed a spot in the shower.” 

Arie’s eyebrows disappeared into her forehead at his comment about her not being like most women. You have no idea how right you are, She thought. Her mind went back to the image of him standing in her kitchen in nothing but a towel, still damp from the shower. From her perspective, he hadn’t missed any parts, that she could see anyways. 

Oh that smile, damn him. Her walls started to shut out her feelings but they just didn’t make it up all the way. “I’m no virgin if that’s what you’re thinking and I don’t fall for every guy with a nice smile and green eyes that crosses my path.” Her voice was level, not strained or angry but matter of fact. 

“I don’t get a lot of visitors and I haven’t dated in a very long time.” She swallowed slowly and sighed. “It ended….badly and I haven’t tried since.” Telling her last boyfriend she was a witch had gone over like a Hindenburg sized lead balloon. Complete with explosion and flames. She didn’t want to make that same mistake again. Ever. 

Dean’s smile grew to epic proportions and maybe even grew a little smug. “So you noticed that I have green eyes, huh?” he mused, “What else have you noticed?” 

She smiled slowly. The walls slowly coming back down. She could really like this guy. Like him, like him, not just like him. “Yes. I noticed your eyes.” Without even thinking she took a step forward and reached for his face with her left hand. Her palm came to rest on the side of his face, her thumb gently gliding over the wrinkles at the corner of his eye. “I also noticed the way your eyes get these wrinkles when you smile.” Her hand slowly slid down his face and came to rest at the corner of his mouth. “I noticed the way you get this tiny dimple just here when you smile.” The pad of her thumb brushed the corner of his mouth, her head tilted slightly to the side, smile never leaving her lips. 

There was so much more she noticed about this man and so much more she wanted to find out about. Sighing slowly, she took another step closer. Her hand remained in place, her eyes flicking back and forth over his face taking in every freckle and line and committing it to memory because when he left, either by finding out she was a witch or when his work was done, she wanted to remember him in her dreams. 

Dean’s breath nearly caught in his throat in surprise when Arie reached for his face and he did his best to hold still and allow her to simply touch him rather than turning it into something more. His brow creased and his lips turned down into a brief frown at the idea that he had wrinkles anywhere, after all he was only twenty-four. But that thought soon melted away, his attention drawn to her thumb at the corner of his lips. He turned his head, and without lifting his arms to reach for her, or moving any other part of his body, he pulled her in by simply capturing the single digit between his lips and sucking it gently into his mouth as his eyes met and held hers. 

Her heart stopped along with her breathing. Everything around her seemed to just disappear and tunnel vision took over. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth...back and forth several times before her brain registered what was happening. 

Goosebumps slowly traveled up her arm. Her brain started screaming at her to pull away and leave. To send him packing but, her heart just slammed that door shut and padlocked it. At this point it didn’t matter how long he was going to be around. It had been so long since anyone had held her, kissed her, that her primal instincts took over. 

Locking her eyes on his, she closed the gap with one stride. Her hip barely brushing against his. A smirk pulled at her lips when the growing bulge at his groin came in contact with her. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. The tip of her tongue gently caressing the corner of his mouth where his lips held her thumb hostage. 

“What have you noticed about me?” She whispered against his lips.

Dean hummed and slowly, reluctantly pulled his mouth back, sucking the digit until it finally slipped free with a soft wet pop. His lips curved into a smirk then as he gazed down into her eyes. 

“Not supposed to talk with yer mouth full,” he murmured with a shrug of one shoulder, “Least that’s what m’little brother keeps tellin’ me.” 

He allowed his eyes to roam over her features before moving to meet her’s once more. “You mean like yer hazel eyes? Or the way yer hips sway when y’walk? Then there’s the fact that yer not afraid’a hard work which I know isn’t a usual turn on, but it tells me yer worth knowin’ instead’a just a bimbo like the chicks I usually hook up with in bars.” 

She couldn’t help but smile. “Glad to know I’m not a bimbo.”

Arie leaned back in and gently kissed him again. The tip of her tongue slid along her lower lip, tasting him. She could get used to this and a whole lot more. The witch wasn’t very experienced when it came to men...two boyfriends in high school and another that ended just a few months prior. Deep down she had a feeling that Dean Winchester could teach her a few things. 

Dean returned the kiss, his lips parting marginally in case she wanted to deepen it. He wanted to, but he wasn’t totally sure that he should simply dive right in, like that he had said about her actually having more to her than tits and an ass, he also found that she wasn’t so easily persuaded where sex was concerned and he’d come too far now to screw it up by being overly forward. He matched her movements, allowing the tip of his tongue to brush against hers before she drew it back and reluctantly he pulled his head back to look down at her. 

“I, uh…” he stammered huskily and gave a rather awkward chuckle, “This is the part where normally we’d be makin’ out an’ stumbling blindly into my room, but…” 

His tongue darted out to lick across his lips, still able to taste Arie there, the fact of which had his dick twitching behind the denim of his jeans. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he continued to gaze down at her, giving her the chance to bow out or move them forward. 

As much as Arie wanted to make out with Dean there was still work that needed to be done. She sighed slowly and let her hand slide slowly from his face and come to rest on his hip giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“That sounds wonderful but I have evening chores that need to be done.” Her eyes locked with his and she leaned back just a bit. “I’m not a tease Dean. I want you to know that.” 

She meant it too. Arie had been called a lot of things in her life but a tease wasn’t one of them. It killed her to have to walk away but she had responsibilities on the farm. 

Dean searched Arie’s eyes for a moment before giving a slow nod. “I know yer not,” he allowed. He moved one hand to her hip and gave it the same squeeze she had given his, though it lingered there before slowly sliding upward along her side, stopping just shy of caressing the side of her breast. Instead he withdrew his hand and allowed it to fall to his side, offering her a soft smile. 

“Lead the way,” he murmured with a jut of his chin. 

She swallowed hard as his hand traveled up her side. Nodding and heading down the stairs was the hardest thing she’d done in some time. Barn chores. Get ‘em done then take a cold shower and she’d be good. Who was she kidding. It was going to be a long night. 

As Arie made her way to the back door, she stopped at the fridge to grab a bag of carrots complete with the leafy tops. Without looking back at Dean she gave him the low down on the evening chores.

“Everybody gets two or three carrots in their feed bucket depending on how many are in a bag. Sometimes they get lucky and get four. After they’re all in their stalls, have their evening hay I do a quick clean up of their stalls and top off all their buckets. If any tack needs to be cleaned this is the time it gets done. I usually do it in the barn but if it’s too cold I do it in the house.” She kept walking out the door, through the yard and into the barn as she talked. When she reached the barn, she pointed out where the hay was kept, water hoses and the tack room. “After all that’s done the radio gets turned on for the night and I get to call it a night.” 

Dropping the carrots on top of a bag of grain she leaned against a beam and sighed. “That’s about it”. 

Dean smirked as he copied her stance, leaning against the bag in front of her. “Oh that’s all?” he drawled, winking playfully at her afterward. 

“Well,” he sighed, “I guess we better get to work then, huh?” 

*** *** *** 

Shower. That’s all she wanted right then. The work had gone quickly and with Dean helping Arie was able to get a few small repairs done on the empty stalls and was able to get the bearings greased on the manure spreader. Having him around was going to be nice. She knew he wasn’t going to be around forever and could very well be gone in a few days but until then she’d enjoy his company. 

Kicking off her boots at the back door she glanced over her shoulder. “I got dibs on the shower.” She disappeared inside the bathroom before he was even in the house. Lady first. 

Dean had heard Arie called out something but he wasn’t totally sure what it had been, his brow creasing with confusion as he entered the house. 

“What?” he called out, heading toward the stairwell, stripping off his shirt as he went. 

Arie stripped quickly, leaving her clothes in a pile in the corner, she cranked the shower on and let the water heat up as she checked her hair for bits of hay. After a minute, she climbed in with a sigh of relief. She was ready to just let the water run over her for a while when she remembered she had company. Arie grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed her hair. Body wash was next with the loofah sponge and a last quick rinse of her hair. Turning off the water, she slid the shower curtain back, grabbed one of the large bath sheets and wrapped it around herself. Using a smaller towel she leaned forward and wrapped her hair in it. 

 

Picking up her dirty clothes, she opened the bathroom door and made her way to the laundry room to drop of her load. She padded quietly into the kitchen and frowned when she didn’t find Dean. Maybe he was still outside, she thought to herself. Shrugging, she made her way upstairs to dry her hair and put on her pajamas. 

Not hearing an answer, but he’d caught the sound of water running, Dean answered his own question as to what she must have said and headed up to his room. Inside he tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper that sat in the corner then made quick work of removing his boots and socks, followed by his jeans. As he pulled them down he swore softly and chuckled to himself when he found bits of hay that he had no idea how it had gotten where it had, tossing it into the small bedside trashcan. Once he was naked except for his boxers, he grabbed his duffel and unzipped it, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a pair of jogging pants that he figured he could sleep in. Finished with that, he turned and pulled open the bedroom door and started down the hall intent on waiting for his turn in the shower down there rather than in his room since he was thirsty and figured he could grab a drink from the kitchen while he waited. 

Arie was halfway up the stairs when she heard the bedroom door open and the board right in front of the door creak. Her steps faltered briefly as her hand quickly went to the top of her towel realizing she was very naked underneath and she’d have to pass Dean on the way to her room. Great. 

Taking a quick deep breath and letting it out in a rush she continued on her way but came to a grinding halt when she saw Dean standing on the top step. He was wearing nothing except his boxers and the memory of him being naked in her driveway had her heart fluttering and her stomach clenching. Prying her eyes up to his, she cleared her throat and smiled as best she could. 

“Showers all yours. I saved you some hot water so you can shower. Downstairs.” Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried her best to stifle a nervous laugh. 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. “Ya know, maybe I oughtta work at installing a shower upstairs too,” he mused as he continued down the stairs, slowing his pace as he moved past her, allowing his eyes to roam over her form and what he could see of her bare flesh where the towel wasn’t obstructing his view. 

Arie held her breath as Dean made his way past her. She couldn’t help but let her hand brush against his stomach as he passed. “Umm okay.” Was all she could manage as she watched him go downstairs, through the family room and disappear into the dining room. 

Exhaling slowly, she made her way up to her room shoved the door closed without locking it and laid down on her bed. This was not going to be easy. Hopefully, she could keep busy enough to keep her distance. Fat chance of that.

Dean’s stomach muscles clenched and rippled at the barest touch from Arie’s fingers as he past by. That simple gesture had his cock sitting up and taking notice and it was that fact that had him continuing onward to the shower rather than lingering any longer. 

Arie shook her head and scolded herself. Standing, she shook out her hair, ran her fingers through it, it was warm enough in the house to let it air dry. Tossing the towels onto her desk chair, she went to her closet to get a white t-shirt and a pair of fleece pajama pants; her usual evening attire. 

Making her way down the hall, Arie had to remind herself not to get nosey and peek into Dean’s room. He didn't’ seem like the ax murderer type and her wards really didn’t respond negatively so she skipped down the stairs, grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped on the weather channel. 

Inside the bathroom, Dean leaned back against the door and heaved a heavy sigh, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. He concentrated on breathing for a few moments, in and out, in and out, okay, that wasn’t helping matters much. He blinked open his eyes and looked down at the way his boxers were noticeably tented. 

“Way ta go,” he berated himself with a roll of his eyes. 

The poor woman probably thought he was a pervert as many times as he’d been rock hard in her presence. He sighed again and pulled away from the door, heading to the shower. He leaned in and turned on the water, testing it until he got it the temperature he wanted it then pulled back, pushing his boxers down and stepping out of them as he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Hearing the shower turn on Arie became Charlie Channel Changer. Nothing hid the noise or the images from her imagination. She tossed the remote onto the couch and got up to get a drink from the fridge. The close proximity to the bathroom didn’t help matters either. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she went to the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes. Turning on the tap to fill the glass Arie leaned against the counter and watched it fill. The bellow and string of cuss words that emanated from the bathroom had her slamming the faucet off and dropping the glass into the sink. Her hand covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom and swung the door open doing her best not to laugh. . 

“Sorry! I forgot the water gets really hot if you turn the tap on.” 

Dean stood under the spray with his head hanging and eyes closed for a while allowing the warmth to ease sore muscles and ease his raging libido. He finally lifted his head and reached for the soap just about the time that every last drop of cool water left the faucet, the hot water nearly scalding him. He couldn’t help the shout or the string of obscenities that dripped from his lips as he hurriedly moved away from the too-hot water and leaned against the back wall of the shower. Well, if nothing else, his near scalding had managed to shrink things back to their normal, flaccid size. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed softly as he stared at the spray of water like it was some big bad evil thing. 

He lifted his head when he heard Arie call out that she was sorry and he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, squeezing them closed a moment later. 

‘She’s gonna end up killin’ me’, he thought. 

“I’m really sorry, Dean. Like I said I’m not used to having people here let alone using my shower.” She took a step closer to the shower biting her bottom lip to keep from giggling. “Are….are you okay? You didn’t get burned did you?” 

She hoped first degree burns maybe. Arie had a great burn salve she was dying to try out. Stop it. That’s not funny. she thought. Yeah, it was a little funny. “Dean?” She asked as her hand reached for the shower curtain. 

“Yeah,” Dean grunted on a sigh as he moved to pull the curtain back just enough so he could poke his head out. 

“I’ll live,” he mumbled. “Course y’scared somebody, but he didn’t need to be out anyway…” 

Her forehead furrowed and she spun around looking for someone else. Panic rising that someone had gotten through and she didn’t know it. “Who? Who else is here?” 

She turned to him, her eyes wide, her breath coming out in short bursts. “Who else is here!” Her hand went to the necklace around her neck; her pentacle. A silent prayer going out for protection. 

Dean’s eyes widened incredulously and he couldn’t help the deep belly laugh that left him in the next minute. He shook his head in an attempt to calm her down since he was still too busy laughing to answer her. Finally, sucking in gulps of air he managed to stifle his amusement. 

“There’s no one else here,” he assured her, “I meant….y’know….little Dean….” 

“What?” Confusion etched all over her face at his explanation. “Little Dean?” She glanced around once more and then it hit her. He was talking about his…..really? Her eyes went wide and she glanced down in the general direction of his cock. “You named your cock Little Dean?” Both hands flew to her face and covered her mouth. “Guys really do that?” Now it was her turn to laugh. She had to sit on the toilet or she would have fallen down. “I’m sorry. I just….” Her eyes kept flicking from the floor to his groin. She couldn’t say she knew it wasn’t little because she’d seen it already so she just kept giggling. 

Dean chuckled with her and allowed her to have her fun for a moment since he’d been the one to scare her before, it was only once her laughter seemed to be dying down that he corrected her. “Actually I didn’t name it, but I just thought….” he gave a shrug of one shoulder, “Yer not my usual kind’a girl so I wasn’t really sure how you’d take me callin’ it my dick,” he admitted. 

She waved him off and coughed a couple times to get herself together. “It’s okay. I don’t offend easily.” Taking a deep breath, she stood up and closed the gap between them. “You’re not my usual kind’a guy so that makes us even.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Finish your shower before you run out of hot water.” 

Turning on her heel, she left the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment and took a couple deep breaths to gather herself. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time. Going back to the couch, she sat back down, curling her feet as tightly under herself as she could. 

Dean’s lips parted to respond to what she said about him not being her usual type of guy but then her kiss took him totally by surprise, again, and it wiped all coherent thought from his brain as he watched her turn and walk out the door. He stood there staring at it a moment or two after it was closed before he managed to pull himself together, a satisfied grin curving his lips as he pulled his head back and closed the curtain, turning his attention to do just as she’d advised, finishing with his shower. 

*** *** ***

It’s surprising how fast someone can fall asleep and that’s exactly what Arie had done on the couch. Out like a light. One minute she was watching Deadwood admiring how well Timothy Olyphant looked as a cowboy and the next...nothing. 

That was pretty normal after the work she’d done that day and the stress of having Dean at the house, being attracted to him sure didn’t help matters any and the extra chores in the barn. No dreams. Just blissful nothingness. 

Once he’d finished washing up, Dean turned off the water and reached for one of the soft towels that were neatly folded and piled high on a rustic country blue corner shelving unit. He shook the towel out with a flick of his wrist and used it to wipe the water from his face and neck first before scrubbing at his hair with it. Once he had that dry enough to not drip, he went to work at drying his body, stepping carefully out of the tub once he’d made his way down his body with the towel and began to dry each leg one at a time. Tying the towel around his hips, he stepped up to the mirror and wiped a hand across the fogged surface. He reached for his shaving kit and withdrew his toothbrush and toothpaste, smirking as he remembered the last time that he and Sam and their Dad had all been together and how he had blew toothpaste foam all over his little brother, chasing him from the bathroom and into the small bedroom of the ramshackle house that their Dad had been renting for them all. A soft snort left him and his smile fell away as in the next moment he remembered the way Sam had left, walked away from both himself and their Dad, from family, simply because he wanted to be normal and go to college. What was so great about normal he didn’t, and likely wouldn’t ever, understand. He finished with his teeth and tucked the brush and paste back into his bag, grabbing up his electric razor instead so he could cut back the hair along his jaw. He didn’t like baby smooth skin on his face but looking like Grizzly Adams wasn’t what he wanted either. He usually kept it trimmed to a simple short scruff. He grabbed his deodorant after he’d finished with his face and slathered on a light coating under both arms, tucking it back away in his shaving kit once he was done. He pulled the towel lose from around his hips and reached for the boxers and sweats he’d brought into the bathroom with him. He pulled on the boxers first, then the sweats, allowing the waistband to settle low on his hips. Grabbing up the dirty towel, he reached for the door handle and pulled open the door, heading out of the bathroom and back down the hall, intent on asking Arie where she wanted him to put the dirty towel. He took the stairs two at a time at first before deciding that he likely shouldn’t seem quite so anxious to see her again. He cleared his throat and pulled his shoulders back, sauntering down the last couple steps before rounding the corner, heading into the living room. His lips parted and he drew in a breath to speak only to wind up swallowing his words as he stopped short, finding Arie fast asleep on the sofa. 

“Oh,” he mumbled, “I’ll, uh, just figure it out myself.” 

He gave a slight careless shrug to his own words though instead of actually moving to do as he’d said, he just stood there, staring stupidly, his eyes glued to Arie’s form where she lay curled up on the couch. 

Arie could feel the fog clear as she started to get the feeling she wasn’t alone while she slept. She didn’t jump up suddenly. Instead she just lay there and tried to keep her breathing easy and the rhythm the same. She could hear someone moving around near the couch but they were more behind it than in front close to her. As she became more aware a scent floated down to her. It was subtle but distinct. Slowly, she took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the scent. It was nice. Musky with a hint of….something she couldn’t really name. It almost smelled like the woods after a summer rain. Outdoorsy if that was a word really. 

Dean. Her brain suddenly woke up fully and she knew who stood over her and watched. So. He like to watch her sleep. Yep. She was in trouble. 

Without opening her eyes, she smiled slightly. “I look better when I’m awake. Trust me.” 

Dean seemed to suddenly come out of his stupor and took a step backward, shifting his weight slightly as he moved the towel from one hand to the other and lifted it a little more so that if Arie opened her eyes she could see it. Like that was supposed to explain everything, a towel. 

“Uh, yeah, I just…” he stammered awkwardly, giving the towel a slight shake. 

“The towel,” he explained, “I just wasn’t sure where you wanted me to...since it’s dirty...and wet…” 

Her smile grew as she listened to him stammer. Rolling over slightly, she turned to face him. Her eyes slowly slide over him like cold molasses. Slow and languidly. He was wearing sweats and nothing more. The man had something about walking around her house half naked. His hair was damp from the shower and the light from the kitchen made it look more gold in color. His eyes danced and looked all over as if they were afraid to stay on her for more than a second. The muscles in his cheeks twitched and bunched. She continued to slowly let her eyes run down his chest and slide all the way down to the waist of his sweats as they sat low on his hips. Tantalizingly low, she thought as she sighed. 

The towel he held swayed back and forth and pulled at her attention. “Umm right. The towel. You can just leave it in the bathroom. I’ll do laundry tomorrow.” 

Deans eyes may not want to stay on her but she couldn’t seem to get her eyes to stay off of him. She should probably sit up but nope. Her body just didn’t want to comply. 

Dean’s eyes finally found home on Arie’s form once more and he would likely have blushed if he were more like his brother. 

“Bathroom, right,” he drawled somewhat awkwardly, “Makes...sense…” 

He pulled his eyes from her and turned himself around with the intent of heading back upstairs before he said or did something else as stupid as he’d just managed to do. He squeezed his eyes closed once he was sure that she couldn’t see him and berated himself on being such an idiot. Sam got flustered around women, he didn’t. He was smooth, suave, and always at ease around members of the opposite sex. Okay, so what made this chick different from the countless others out there? He heaved a heavy sigh and reopened his eyes, wishing like hell he knew the answer to that very question. 

Arie watched Dean turn around and yes she watched him turn around and make his way back to the stairs until he disappeared up them. Her hands flew to her face to muffle the giggle that was threatening to erupt. This wasn’t funny. She knew better than this. She wasn’t some school girl with a crush on the math teacher. Hell, she knew NOTHING about this guy and she’d invited him to her home, he was walking around half naked in her house. Pulling a small pillow from behind her head she covered her face with it and let the giggle loose. So not funny but she couldn’t help herself. There was something about him she just couldn’t put her finger on. A part of her told her to get him out of the house NOW but the other part of her said she needed him. Needed him at the farm and well, just needed him. That was the part that bugged her the most. 

Tossing the pillow onto the recliner in the corner, Arie pushed herself up and leaned against the back of the couch. This was so messed up. 

Dean climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom he’d just exited moments before, tossing the towel up and straightening it out to hang on the shower rod. Once he’d finished he turned back and headed out of the room. He lingered in the hall outside of the bedroom she had given him, undecided as to whether he should venture back down stairs or if he ought to simply call it a night and turn in. It would be the earliest he likely had ever gone to bed in his life, but after what had just happened down stairs he wasn’t too sure if he should go back down. Lifting a hand he ran it downward across his face and heaved a heavy sigh, blinking his eyes back open from the way they’d closed when he’d wiped his hand down them. He set his jaw and purposefully headed back down the stairs. 

“Towel’s hangin’ over the shower rod,” he announced with a glance Arie’s way as he entered the living room and headed over to the recliner, plopping down into it like he owned it.

“What are we watching?” he inquired, his brow creasing as he stared somewhat confusedly at the television screen. 

Her heart did that little jump thing when she heard Dean coming back down the stairs. Her stomach clenched a bit when he sat down and asked about the T.V. She honestly had no idea the T.V. was even on until she looked up at it. “Looks like the weather channel. I tend to check it a lot so I know what I’ll be doing the next day. Weather permitting.” Yeah that sounded so lame but, it was true. Her life and work on the farm was directed by the weather. Good days meant a lot of outside work got done. Bad weather meant inside work. 

Glancing over at Dean, her eyebrows raised a bit at his ease in her recliner. No one really sat in the thing. She got it to fill up the space and as a place to toss her jacket. “Is the recliner comfortable?” 

Dean’s brow knitted further at the knowledge that what he was staring at in an attempt to make heads or tails of the plot line was indeed just the Weather Channel. He frowned at the thought that he’d actually put any effort into seeing what she’d been watching and it was on the tip of his tongue, as his frown turned into a roguish smirk, to ask her what she did on bad weather days, only to have her change the subject on him before he got the chance. He looked curiously down at the brown leather chair in which he sat and reached one hand down to push at the wooden arm at one side of the chair, making the footrest pop up. 

“Seems fine,” he responded, “Why? Is there supposed to be somethin’ wrong with it?” 

Shaking her head slowly, Arie watched him pop the foot rest. “Nothing’s wrong with it. I just never sat in it before. Didn’t even know that the footrest popped up like that actually.” 

Again, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. He looked…..right sitting here in the chair all relaxed like that. It was like the chair had been waiting for its person and now he’d been found.  
The annoying buzz of a weather alert from the T.V. got her attention and brought her back to reality. The weather man was calling for storms the next day. Thunder, lightning, high winds and possible hail. Arie growled and swore under her breath. “Well. Looks like a whole lot of inside work tomorrow.” 

Dean pulled his hand back from pushing the lever down and leaned that arm against the arm of the chair, his body leaning slightly that way, toward her, as well. A slow rather naughty grin pulled at the corners of his lips at her words and he caught his bottom lip briefly between his lips before releasing the plump and slightly spit shiny flesh. 

“So what are we gonna do for inside work?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Arie was running the list off in her head of what she could do in the barn and the house when she noticed the look on Dean’s face. She stared blatantly for a second before whipping a pillow at his head. 

“Is that all guys have on the brain?” She asked while laughing. If felt good to laugh and having someone make her laugh was nice. 

Squinting as he half ducked and reached up with one hand to deflect the blow of the pillow, Dean caught it as it made a sort of buffeted contact with his head. 

“No,” he mumbled in an almost pout as he opened his eyes again and pulled the pillow down from blocking his face, frowning pointedly at her. 

“I also think about food,” he mumbled, giving a one shouldered shrug as he glanced back at the television briefly. 

He turned his attention back to Arie and unceremoniously chucked the pillow in her direction, grinning somewhat proudly at the look of surprise on her face. 

Giving a high pitched squeal like a 5 year old little girl as the pillow nailed her on the side of the head was all it took. She started chucking the small throw pillows at Dean as fast as she could. One after another in rapid fire succession. Pillow fight, huh. She’d show him what a pillow fight was. 

The fact that she used a tad of her magick to help with her aim didn’t bother her at all. She wanted to make sure each and every pillow hit their mark. 

When the first pillow hit him, Dean only grinned and blocked it as best as he could, but when the next three hit him dead in the face despite his attempts at blocking them, he started to swear, albeit under his breath. He continued, in vain, to try and deflect the pillows that continued to fly at him for a few more minutes before giving in to the desire for a little payback rather than simply sitting there, playing the part of her target. He leaned forward and allowed himself to do a sort of frontward roll out of the chair as the footrest was tucked back into place. Once he was out of the chair and on the floor, where he had a better chance of deflecting any further missiles, he grabbed a few of the pillows laying around him and began to chuck them back her way, firing them one after the other, just the way she had done to him. 

More than a little proud of herself as each pillow hit their mark, Arie smiled broadly. Take that, she thought but quickly changed her train of thought to defense mode as Dean started throwing pillows back at her. She dove down onto the couch covering her head as she went. Laughing and squealing at the same time. Peaking out from under her arm, Arie watched as the last pillow headed her way. She grabbed it just after it nailed her and she threw it back in Dean’s direction. 

Shoving her hair out of her face, she laughed and pointed at Dean. “No fair pulling the Ninja moves!” Not moving from her seat, she gathered as many of the pillows as she could. 

Laughing, Dean leaned forward onto all fours and quickly crawled across the distance separating them, grabbing Arie’s hand that held one of the pillows before she had the chance to wing it at him. Instead, he used his free hand, moving it to her ribs, to start tickling her, and it was only when she had, while laughing, released her hold on the pillow that he released her hand and moved his hand to join its twin only on her other side, tickling her more thoroughly with both hands. 

She watched Dean approach and when he “attacked” she lost any semblance of adult decorum she had and proceeded to do everything in her power to get away from him, sort of. Yes, she fought as he tickled her but she really didn’t fight to get away very hard. Her hands went to his biceps and tried to push him away as she slid back on the couch. When that didn’t work and between gulping air, laughing and twisting around like a bucking bull. 

 

“Dean!” She managed to get out as she laughed. Finding that pushing at him wasn’t working, Arie threw her arms around him and pulled him as close to herself as she could. Her face went into the crook of his neck and she just held on as tight as she could.

Dean laughed as he watched Arie laugh, delighting in having someone to horse around with again and in having the time to do so. He didn’t give up easily, he never had, Sam could have told Arie that if she asked him, and now was no different. However, she had a few things on Sam, one of which being that she was a chick, and the other being that they were not related, and so when she pulled him close he found himself distracted to the point that his smile slowly faded and his fingers forgot to move, his hands shifting to gently grasp her sides rather than the way they had been when he’d tickled her, and as he drew in a deep breath the scent of her herbal shampoo teased his nose and had him releasing his breath on a soft moan. 

Her sides began to hurt and not from Dean tickling her. She hadn't laughed like this in so long. She kept her grip on him and didn’t move until she realized he’d stopped moving. Fearing she may have hurt him with all her thrashing around, Arie pulled back a bit as the softest of moans reached her ears. Her smile fell when she saw the look on his face. Her arms stayed across his shoulders, her hands open with her thumbs coming to rest on the back of his neck. 

“Dean? You okay? Did I hurt you?” She couldn't quite place the expression on his face but it worried her. 

Dean tensed a little when Arie drew back, afraid that she was going to bolt like a scared rabbit. He searched her features as she spoke, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he struggled with himself, trying to find an answer that wouldn’t totally ruin everything. After a moment of trying to think of something to say he decided to do what came naturally and let the chips fall where they may. Sam over analyzed things, not him, it wasn’t his style and while he might find himself drawn to this woman, more so than he had any other, he wasn’t going to go against his nature, he couldn’t. 

“You tell me,” he murmured huskily before dipping his head and tentatively slanting his mouth over hers. 

Arie watched as his eyes darted back and forth. She was usually pretty good at reading people but Dean wasn’t one of the easy ones. As she started to move away, she froze when his lips came into contact with hers. Every muscle in her body froze. Her brain screamed for her to run, to push him away but she couldn’t do it. Her muscles refused to obey and frankly she wasn’t that upset about it. She slowly closed her eyes and willed herself to relax and she kissed him back and it was….wonderful. His lips were soft and his hands held her but didn’t make any demands of her. Slowly but surely her body began to relax and she found herself leaning into him. This was so far from who she was when it came to men but, this one…..Dean….it felt so different with him she couldn’t really explain it to herself. She had a habit of over thinking things but so far her brain had completely shut down. At this moment she was convinced that thinking was highly overrated. 

Dean teased the seam of Arie’s lips first, uncertain of what her reaction would be, but when she didn’t push him away and run for the hills, he took that as a good sign and pushed his tongue in past her lips and teeth, the tip teasing at the roof of her mouth before moving to slide alongside hers. A soft moan broke from his throat and was eaten up in the kiss when he felt her body relax against his own and she willingly returned his kiss. He shifted his body marginally and leaned down a bit further over her a bit more, allowing some of his weight to press against her body, pushing her form more firmly against the sofa cushions. His head shifted from side to side as he slid his tongue against Arie’s and tangled them together, languidly mapping out her mouth. 

The fact that she let him ease her further back onto the couch said a lot. Arie wasn’t the type to just take it especially from someone she’d just met but this one could kiss like no one she’d ever been kissed by before. As his tongue slid past her lips she melted into him. Her arms slid further around his neck and she met his tongue in a wrestling match. She wasn’t aggressive as that just wasn’t her way but she couldn’t help it. Arie pulled back just enough to break the seal made by their lips to smile and lock eyes with Dean. Her tongue sliding over her lips not wanting to miss how he tasted. 

“If I did hurt you, you sure are a fast healer.” She lay a butterfly kiss on his lips and let her head fall back onto the pillows. Her hands never leaving his back. 

Dean had to force himself not to chase after Arie’s mouth when she broke their kiss. He pried his eyes open to passion heavy slits and a smirk teased at the corners of his own lips as he returned her gaze, his tongue darting out to mimic the movement of hers, enjoying the taste of her that lingered there from their all too brief kiss. 

“It’s a gift,” he responded huskily, his smirk widening into a playful smile. 

At first Arie took him at his word thinking that maybe he was a witch same as her but then the smile widened and she smiled back. A dark cloud forming in the back of her mind. How was she going to tell him? Shaking the thoughts away, she let her nails slowly drag up his back to his neck and back down again. 

“I’m not usually like this. I’m not a prude by any means mind you I just…” She sighed and let her fingers continue to travel up and down his back; a soothing move for her nerves than anything else. “I just don’t get involved….much….with guys.” 

Dean couldn’t help the shudder that rolled through his body at the way her nails traveled up and down along his back, goosebumps breaking out along his flesh and pebbling his nipples. His smile turned into an amused frown as he nodded to her words before turning back into a smile, though this one was tender rather than teasing.

He pulled one hand from her side and lifted it, using his index and middle fingers to tenderly push a stray lock of hair from her face. He watched the movement of his own fingers and the lock of hair as he tucked it back behind her ear before returning his eyes to hers and his hand to her side. 

“Yeah, I uh, I usually don’t get….involved much either,” he confessed gently. 

She smiled and pulled her eyes away from his and nodded slowly. “We’re a perfect pair then.” She whispered and leaned into his touch. Yeah, she could get used to this but only to have her heart broken because he was leaving whenever his work was done. How much should she let him in? How much of herself should she expose? 

“How long are you going to be in town?” 

Dean blinked somewhat owlishly, not having expected the abrupt change both in subject and in mood. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed and gave a one shouldered shrug. 

“Long enough,” he murmured, an automatic response before clearing his throat and dropping his gaze briefly as he struggled to give something close to the truth. 

He wasn’t sure why it was important here, this time, with this woman, but it was. “I uh,” he began as he lifted his eyes back to hers, “I dunno really. I’m supposed to…” he shook his head, “What I was sent here for I didn’t find, so really I have…” Until my Dad bitches me out for stickin’ around here with you when there’s work to be done. “Time to myself,” he concluded. 

She let what he said sink in. He didn’t find what he was looking for and now had time to himself. Arie nodded and looked up at him and really looked at him. It wouldn’t be the first time her heart would be broken and she doubted it would be her last. Without saying a word she leaned forward and lay a gentle kiss first on his left cheek and then on his right before coming to rest on his lips. She kissed the corners of his mouth and finally kissed him fully and with purpose. Her nails continued to move up and down his back but this time she dug in just a bit more and let her hands travel as far down as they could. 

Dean remained still, though his heart fell a little with the certainty that the chaste kisses to his cheeks were the start to her giving him the ole “kiss off”, only to find himself beyond surprised by the press of her lips to his own. His brows rose and his eyes nearly crossed as he stared dumbfounded at her before he managed to get his brain to work, at least somewhat, enough so that he could manage to slam his eyes closed just before his lips parted invitingly as she started to kiss him, really kiss him. A soft moan broke from his throat at the combination of her tongue sliding into his mouth and the feel of her nails clawing down the length of his back, stopping just above the waistband of his low slung sweats. He shifted his hands from her sides, to press against the sofa on each side of her body as he pulled up off his knees somewhat and began to gingerly climb up onto the couch, blanketing her body with his own. 

Arie let herself melt into the couch as Dean made his way up onto it. Giving him as much room as possible. She splayed her fingers on his back and let them slide down to find the waistband of his sweats. Her fingers trailed along it until they came to his hips. Gripping them, she pulled him to her just a bit. She never stopped kissing him and couldn’t help but smirk just a bit. Arie was going to enjoy this for however long it lasted. 

Dean returned Arie’s kiss with gusto, devouring her mouth with his own, his head shifting from side to side as their tongues tangled and dueled, sliding alongside one another languidly. When Arie pulled at his hips, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from rolling them, his hips grinding wantonly against Arie’s, dragging his hardened length against her core. 

Her back arched all on its own to meet Dean as he rolled and pressed against her. The thinking part of her brain had shut down. This was pure lust and her instincts just took over. She crossed her feet at the ankles and pulled first her left then her right boot off and let them fall to the floor. Hooking her toe into the sock she managed to pull them both off without breaking the rhythm of hers’ and Deans hips grinding against one another, the rest was not coming off without a little help. Pulling back just enough to talk, she managed a few coherent words. “Dean. Clothes aren’t coming off by themselves.” 

Dean’s hot breath fanned against her lips and cheeks when she again broke their kiss and he found himself gazing down at her through lust hazed heavy lidded eyes. It took a second or two for her words to make their way past passion fog that cloaked his brain but once they had he nodded in agreement. He lifted his face and his eyes searched the living room for someplace that would offer them more space once they’d rid themselves of their clothes and when he found none he returned his attention to Arie with a jerk of his head to the side. 

“Maybe we should move to the floor,” he suggested huskily, “More room.” 

First thought that came into her mind was carpet burns. She was too old for carpet burns. Looking over her shoulder towards the stairs she motioned with her head. “Bed is more comfortable.” She leaned forward, ran her tongue across his bottom lip and nipped at it gently. 

Dean sucked in a soft breath and released it on a moan as she teased his lip. He nodded to her words but rather than moving, leaned back in and gave her bottom lip the same treatment she had his, nipping and sucking at it gently before releasing it on a soft pop. 

“Bedroom,” he rasped with a nod. 

Bedroom. Right. That meant they had to get up and that really wasn’t sinking in right at that moment. She moaned and could have sworn her eyes rolled back into her head when Dean returned the favor on her lip. Her hands slid up his sides and gently pushed against his chest. Her nails digging in slightly. “Upstairs. We need to go upstairs. Now.” 

Arie rolled her hips and caught her breath when she felt how hard Dean was. She knew that if she dared to glance down they’d never make it up those stairs. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath that left him in a deep groan as Arie’s hips ground against his own, but he somehow he managed to pull himself away, sitting up on one knee, while his other leg slipped from the couch and straightened, holding himself up on that foot as he gazed desirously down at Arie, allowing his eyes to rank over her, taking in the flush to her cheeks and the way her lust blown pupils nearly swallowed up their usual hazel color. 

“So fuckin’ hot,” he breathed huskily with a slow shake of his head. 

Lifting his eyes back to Arie’s he forced himself to pull off the couch, giving her room to do the same and watching as she did before jutting his chin toward the stairs. 

“Ladies first,” he murmured huskily. 

Chivalry wasn’t dead after all. She couldn’t help but blush and get extremely self conscious when she heard him mutter. No one had said that about her before. Pulling to her feet, Arie took a deep breath and made her way to the stairs. Tucking her hair behind an ear, she glanced back to make sure Dean was following. As she started to climb the stairs, she put a little extra sway in her hips. By the time she reached the small landing before the stairs turned to go up she slid her hands under her shirt and started to slide it over her head and let it fall behind her. Her bra clasped in the front and she was hoping that Dean wasn’t one of those ‘all thumbs’ sort of guys. 

Dean’s brows rose and his lips curved into a wicked smirk as he watched Arie pull her shirt up and over her head. He caught it when she let the shirt fall carelessly. He wasn’t really even sure why he’d bothered to do so but something wouldn’t allow him to leave it behind to clutter the stairwell. He glanced down at himself and wound up with his smile falling away to be replaced by a slightly awkward frown as he thought of the way Arie had looked back at him more than once and it was that thought that had him moving his hand that held the shirt, using it to push downward on his dick in an attempt to hide the obvious tenting material of his sweats. 

When Arie reached the top of the stairs, she took the corner and bee-lined it for her bedroom. Slipping inside, she waited by the door for Dean to enter and closed it behind him. She moved towards the bed and sat on the edge and exhaled slowly. Yep. She was going to do this and enjoy every minute of it. Arie let her hands slide behind her a bit and leaned onto them and crossed her feet at the ankles. Her eyes moved over Deans body from head to toe but lingered longingly at his crotch. She didn’t think she’d ever seen a guy that...excited to be with her. Shaking her hair off her shoulders, she patted the bed. 

Dean continued after Arie, his hand slowly moving from where it’d been, trying to tame the tent in his pants as they reached the top of the stairs. They headed down the hall and he had to admit that he wasn’t sure which room she was going to head for, the one she had given him or her own. When she headed for her own, he followed, tossing her shirt to the floor behind him so that when she turned to sit on her bed, his hands were free. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth with appreciation, releasing it as their eyes met. One corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk and he glanced at the spot on the bed that she patted before returning his attention to her once more with a barely there nod. He crossed the small distance that separated them and leaned in, his lips crushing against Arie’s as he moved one hand to the side of her face, cupping her cheek in his palm and lifted one leg, his knee pressing against the mattress. He eased her back against the bed along with him as he continued to move, climbing up onto the mattress. His tongue languidly mapped out Arie’s mouth as he slid a leg over her hips, shifting his body to blanket hers. His hips rolled and he slipped his free hand between them, having noticed the hook between Arie’s breasts when he’d allowed his eyes to move over her, and deftly unfastened the clasp, pushing the material aside to cup a breast, the calloused pad of his thumb brushing lightly across her nipple. 

Braless, she could feel the sensitive, hard tips of her nipples rasping against his thumb, creating an ache that was impossible to ignore for long. Between her thighs her clit swelled and throbbed with need. She could feel her panties getting wetter by the second as she moved to rub against him. She could feel her temperature rising along with her heart beat. They seemed to match the throbbing of her clit and she wanted...no needed her jeans gone now. Reaching down she started to undo the button and zipper. Slipping her leg up and hitching her hips to one slide she started to slide them off and shimmied to get them past her ass and kicked them to the floor. In the process, her hand gave a glancing caress to his cock and she smiled. Still hard. 

Dean pulled his lips from Arie’s and his head bowed marginally as he watched her wiggle out of her jeans. His lips parted with the intent to tell her that he was getting to that as he lifted his gaze only to be cut off as her hand grazed his throbbing cock which had it twitching anxiously, causing his lips to close along with his eyes as a low moan to broke from his throat. He reopened his eyes and lifted his gaze the rest of the way to her face and gave his head a slow shake as one corner of his lips quirked upward roguishly. 

“Think m’over dressed,” he rasped.

Nodding in agreement and waggling her eyebrows, Arie raised her hands and let them come to rest on his back. She could feel slight imperfections that she assumed were scars and wondered how he’d gotten them. Trailing her fingers lightly down his back, she slid the tips of her fingers under the waistband of his sweats. Sliding her fingers under his sweats she gently pushed them down off his hips and past his ass. Her hands slid down to his hips and splayed out to ease down to his thighs. With the way Dean was positioned over her she couldn’t get them down further than that but honestly, that’s all she needed. She glanced down between them and gasped audibly. There was no way she was going to be able to ‘accommodate’ IT. Slowly, she let her hand slide back up his side and tentatively wrapped her fingers around his shaft. 

Dean’s smirk widened at Arie’s playful response but his smile soon fell away as she worked his pants and boxers down his hips to his thighs and he was about to work at kicking them off the rest of the way only to be halted as she hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes slipped closed and a low groan broke from his throat, his hips jerking of their own accord, effectively pushing his length into and pulling back from her fisted hand. 

“Oh God…” he breathed almost to himself. 

The response to her actions had her eyes going to his face and had her smiling. Her fingers gripped his shaft again. Her other hand moved to cradle his balls and gently squeeze and release in rhythm to her stroking. Arie leaned up to kiss his chin and down his throat. Nipping after each kiss. 

Dean rolled slightly onto one side to offer Arie better access to his cock while tipping his head to one side in an attempt to also offer up his neck to her wondering mouth. Soft moans and breathy grunts broke from his throat, his hips moved in rhythm to the movement of her hand and soft hisses of breath left him from time to time as she squeezed and tugged lightly at his balls, his cock pulsing within the vise of her fisted hand in response. 

She couldn’t stand it much longer. Arie kissed and nipped his neck, then let her tongue slide up over each red mark that she made, and back up to his mouth. His response to the way she manipulated his cock and balls had her aching even more for him. With one last squeeze, she released his cock and balls and slid her hands up Dean’s side raking her nails along his skin as she went leaving thin red lines. Both hands came up to cup each side of his face as she looked him in the eyes. 

“”Please Dean. I wanted this to last so much longer but I can’t. Now. Please.” Her voice sounding desperate. 

Dean’s eyes, which had nearly rolled back in his head behind his lids as he closed them, his lips slack as he moaned and panted out his breaths, opened to passion glazed slits when Arie’s hands came up to cradle his face between them. His eyes grew wider as she spoke, looking much more alert than he had a moment before and he gave a nod to her desperate plea. 

“God, yeah,” he breathed thickly, giving as much of a nod as he was able with the way she held his face in her hands. 

He rolled off her and reached down as he picked up his legs, bending them at the knee and pushed both his sweat pants and his boxers the rest of the way off his legs, allowing them to fall carelessly to the floor. A split second later he was back, having rolled over, reclaiming his position blanketing Arie’s body with his own. He dipped his head and began trailing nip kisses along her throat while he allowed one hand to slip down between them to tease at her clit. 

She watched as he rolled off her and bit at her bottom lip as he shed his sweats and boxers. Her eyes bugged slightly as his cock popped free. Arie doubted she’d ever get used to the sight of it. The few “flings” she’d had were nothing in comparison to what her eyes beheld before her. 

Smiling as his body seemed to engulf her, Arie reached up and wrapped her arms around him, turning her head to the side to expose more of her neck. Her back arched and her hips bucked, crushing his hand against her. The action brought a loud gasp and moan from her lips. Her nails digging into his back. 

“Please!” She heard someone pleading only to realize that it was coming from her own mouth, begging a man that she barely knew, to use her in any way that he saw fit.

Dean used the calloused pad of his index finger to tease the bundle of nerves at her core, wanting to make sure that her body was wet enough to take him. He thrust back against Arie’s bucking hips, allowing his hard length to slide along the groove between her thigh and lower belly. His teeth grazed against the tender flesh of her neck and he swirled his tongue against the area before sucking at it hard enough to likely leave a bruise behind. 

Her body convulsed in time to each nip of his teeth. Each stroke of his tongue over the abused flesh of her neck. Each time his rock hard cock slide over the slippery outer folds of her pussy. The muscles contracted on their own. Her body betrayed her in ways her brain couldn’t even comprehend. This wasn’t her but who was she to stop. Only Hecate herself could stop this. 

Arie let her fingers slide down Deans back and she gripped his ass tight. Doing her best to hold him place. She needed him inside her. If it didn't’ happen soon she was going to lose her mind for sure. 

Dean released the suction he held on the small bit of flesh of Arie’s neck with a rather obscene pop and lifted his head to gaze down at her. 

“You sure?” he rasped thickly. 

He’d been worried that despite what her brain was telling her that maybe Arie’s body hadn’t caught up with the idea of his penetrating her this quickly but now he couldn’t help but note the way her body had wet the pad of his finger and moistened his dick somewhat when his thrusts had slid it between the lips of her pussy. 

Arie slowly turned her head to face him. She spread her legs as wide as possible without dislocating her hips and dug her nails into his ass cheeks. “Never been more sure of anything.” Her voice was deeper than usual, husky with a hint of desperation. 

For added emphasis, she rolled her hips slowly. Undulating underneath him. A slow wicked grin crossed her lips when he started to shake. 

Dean breathed a soft chuckle to Arie’s response only to wind up with his eyes slipping closed and nearly rolling back in his head as she undulated beneath him, teasing his already throbbing cock, promising without words just how damn good this was going to be, and he couldn’t quite manage to stifle the shudder that wracked his frame. Prying his eyes open he nodded to her and shifted his weight marginally, pushing himself up and holding his weight off of her with one hand pressed into the mattress near one of her shoulders. He reached down with his free hand for his cock with the intent of pushing inside her only to freeze. 

“Sonuvabitch!” he growled, his eyes squeezing momentarily closed with frustration. 

Reopening his eyes he looked down at her and heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation, at himself. 

“My condoms are in my wallet, in the other room,” he explained, “Sorry, but, just gimme a second…” he began as he started to pull away. 

Arie began to panic when he started to move away from her. A second panic attack seemed imminent at the mention of condoms. She never used them because of the tincture she’d been taught to keep her from getting pregnant. Think fast, Arie girl.

“Dean. Wait.” She put on her best shy face and stared at his chest. “You...you don’t need a condom. I can’t get pregnant.” She glanced up at his face briefly to make sure she had his attention. Shaking her head slightly and smiling for added effect. “My ovaries never developed right so I can’t get pregnant. Lucky me.” 

Way to go. Start whatever this could turn into with a HUGE fat lie. Yep. She felt terrible lying to him but what was she going to do? Tell him she was a witch? Right. No. She kept her eyes on his chest and waited for the fall out. 

Dean paused and turned back to Arie as she spoke, his brow creasing with concern at her words. He studied her features, ignoring the smile that curved her lips, knowing it for what it likely was, a brave front, especially with the way she couldn’t seem to look him in the eye. 

“Really?” he murmured gently and slowly lowered himself back down, until his body blanketed hers, and shifted so that he could cup the side of her face to make her look at him, “I’m sorry.”

Now she felt even worse. Her heart started to break. He believed her and worse yet, felt sorry for her. She inhaled slowly and turned into his hand doing her best to avoid eye contact. Oh sure, she could lie with the best of ‘em, but this. Lying to Dean just made her feel dirty and cheap. 

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She shrugged, turning her face into the palm of his hand and kissing it gently. “It’s just something I have to live with.” She looked into his face then and reached up to rub at the creases on his forehead. “Where were we?” 

Dean gave a soft scoff and lowered his own gaze briefly, knowing how it was to have to live with something whether you wanted it or not. He returned his attention to her a millisecond later, quick enough that you would have missed the way he had lowered it if you weren’t really watching. His brow was furrowed with concern once more as he gazed down at her. They might be from two different worlds and they may have to live with two different tragedies - and in all honesty he wasn’t totally able to understand the full force of what she was suffering but it would have been no different with her had he shared his burden, no one would be able to understand knowing that his mother had been killed, burned to death while pinned to the ceiling of their home - but he knew, he remembered that when his mom had been pregnant with Sammy she had been so very happy, and for Arie to never be able to feel that kind of joy, the idea pained him. 

His lips curved upward at one corner at her question and he pushed all thoughts of tragedies and loss aside and leaned down until his lips hovered mere inches above hers. “Somewhere around here I think,” he whispered before slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her hungrily. 

She froze. Not sure if he was going to leave thinking she was damaged goods or stay. The damaged goods thing was a complete fabrication on her part but the fact that he fully believed it….just made it worse. When he smiled at her and those lips of his touched hers all doubt was gone. Arie willingly opened up for him. Her tongue dipping inside his mouth, caressing the roof of his mouth and exploring him hungrily. Sliding her hands up his arms, letting her nails leave slight red trails in their wake. They made their way to his ass again, gripping tightly before slipping down to his hips and just waiting. 

Her hips slowly began to thrust upwards an inch at a time until they finally came into full contact with his still rock hard cock. She just held herself there, silently begging for him to bring her some much needed relief. 

He continued to kiss her, his mouth shifting from side to side as their tongues slid alongside one another and tangled, dueled and teased each other. He pulled his back and waited a heartbeat before thrusting his tongue back into her mouth, pulling it back again and thrusting, fucking her mouth with his tongue. It was only once his lungs burned for more air than he’d been able to take in through his flared nostrils as he ravaged her mouth with his own that he broke the kiss, pulling his head back and allowing his eyes to slide open to mere passion glazed slits, his hot breaths fanning into her mouth as he panted out his breaths from between his kiss swollen and reddened lips. 

With his eyes locked on hers he shifted his weight just as he had before, one hand braced against the mattress to hold him up slightly while he reached down with his free hand to grab his dick in hand, guiding it to her warm wet hole. Once he pushed the tip just barely inside, he released his grip and pulled his hand away, bracing it against the bed and using it for leverage as he thrust into her, sliding his dick balls deep with in one smooth movement. A deep guttural groan broke from his throat and his eyes squeezed tightly closed briefly before reopening as her tight heat engulfed his length. He paused there a moment, buried to the hilt inside her, to give Arie time to adjust to being filled before starting to move in a slow easy rhythm. 

Those eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Arie would have no problem looking into Dean’s green eyes like this or any other time. Her hands remained on his hips, not guiding just as a place to rest. When she felt the head of his cock at the entrance to her pussy she held her breath. Not a virgin. Yes, it had been a while but he was also by far the largest she’d ever had. As the head passed the entrance, she let out the breath slowly and inched her knees up closer to make as much room as possible. 

The audible gasp slash moan that erupted from her lips would have put any B rated porn star to shame. It was filled with pain, passion and a touch of ‘Oh my Goddess above this is wonderful’. Arie angled her hips and met him thrust for thrust. The sound of skin meeting skin was the only thing you could hear over the sharp intakes of breath as the head of his cock knocked on her cervix. After a few strokes she had to look down and watch him glide in and out of her. That sight alone nearly took her over the edge. The muscles on his stomach clenching and bunching. His thighs tight and as rock hard as his cock as it pistoned in and out glistening with her juices. 

Dean’s breaths continued to pant out from between his lips, soft moans breaking from his throat here and there as they moved together. His passion glazed and heavy lidded eyes were glued to Arie’s features at first but his brow creased marginally when he noticed that she was no longer gazing at him and he allowed his eyes to follow the line of her own, watching as he moved in and out of her. He lifted his attention back to her face and dipped his head, brushing a kiss across her lips before pulling himself back onto his knees while continuing to thrust inside her, the rhythm they’d created was disturbed only briefly before righting itself again. On his knees he was able to run his hands over her flesh, trailing his calloused palms up her sides and over, cupping a breast in each hand before he shifted his grip, rolling her nipples as he caught them between his thumb and index fingers.

Arie’s grip on his hips tightened briefly as he sat back. She was honestly afraid the slight kiss was his “See ya later”. Her hands slid from his hips and came to rest on the tops of his thighs. The muscles bunched underneath her hands as he continued to thrust in and out of her. The sensations were extreme and she had to remind herself to not lose control just yet. It was too soon. 

Goosebumps erupted on her skin as the roughness of his palms traveled up her sides and found her breasts. The contact instantly had her nipples puckering and extending outwards. Her nails dug into his skin, her sharp intake of breath as he pinched and rolled her nipples nearly had her eyes rolling into the back of their sockets. The combination of pain and pleasure went straight to the muscles of her pussy and that latched onto the length of his cock and refused to let go. The muscles rippling and rolling like waves landing on the beach. 

“Oh GOD, Dean.” It was about as coherent as she was going to get. Flashes of light were exploding in her eyes and she was having a hard time catching her breath. 

Dean’s eyes squeezed closed as grunted hitches of breath and low groans broke from his throat at the feel of Arie’s inner muscles clamping down on his cock, for a moment he even feared, despite the blissful feelings, that she was going to snap him in two. A shudder went through his body and a guttural grunt groan before from his throat as her muscles began to flutter along the length of his cock. His hips stuttered in their movements, breaking the rhythm they’d had going for so long. When he began moving steadily again it was faster and with purpose, his own need beginning to claw at his insides as intense pleasure rolled through his veins like thick hot lava to pool low and heavy in his gut. 

It was Arie’s voice that had him forcing his lust fogged brain back to some form of normalcy as he pried open his eyes to gaze down at her. “You want it now?” he rasped hoarsely, “Or do you wan’ more?”

His voice broke through and her eyes snapped open to lock on his as if they were a life preserver tossed to a drowning victim. A thin layer of sweat had broken out on her skin and a small trickle ran down her forehead along her hairline. It was something tangible to grasp onto to help her brain function. Did she want it now? Now and every day for the rest of her life. 

Arie nodded quickly. “Yes. Please, Dean. I want it all. Now.” Not exactly poetic or romantic but it got the point across just how badly she wanted to feel him explode inside her. How badly she wanted to lose herself in him and the whole damn experience. 

It took Dean’s desire fogged brain a couple of minutes to make heads or tails of what she’d said since it had sounded to his addled brain like a request for both things he’d offered. When he finally understood that she wanted to come now and not wait, he nodded and kicked up the pace, hammering his dick into her with purpose. He released her breasts and lowered his hands to the bed as he leaned forward so that he was sort of on his hands and knees, thrusting harder and harder. He dipped his head and used the tip of his tongue to tease the already hardened bud of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth on a low groan. Releasing the tender flesh he turned his head somewhat and leaned his forehead between her breasts, his own skin was glazed in a fine sheen of sweat that now dampened her skin as he leaned against her, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his thrusts now gone erratic. His teeth clenched and his muscles locked, his body straining, trembling there on the edge as he waited for her to come first before he joined her. 

A sudden sadness filled her at the release of her nipples but it was replaced with pure bliss at the quickened pace. This. This is what she wanted….needed. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck and held on. Her legs came up further and she locked her ankles on the small of his back. Her hips thrust to match his as best she could. It was getting to the point that her muscles stopped obeying and she was just along for the ride. Leaning forward, she kissed the top of Deans head first once then again. Her head flew back onto the pillow as the orgasm built in the pit of her stomach and it was pretty much lights out from there. The spasms started, took hold of her and refused to let go. She screamed his name and held on for dear life. The muscles of her pussy latched on and did their best to milk every last drop out of him. Her thigh muscles convulsed and pulled him down to keep him in place. She didn’t want to forget a single moment, sensation. All of it was committed to memory. It may never happen again. 

It wasn’t until the moment that Dean felt Arie’s head fall back against the pillow and her inner walls clamp onto his cock that he allowed himself to follow her over the edge. A low growl broke from his throat and his muscles remained nearly as tense as they’d been when he’d waited for her to fall over the edge though his body bucked wildly atop of her. It seemed to go on and on and yet, when his body finally spasmed for the last time and collapsed onto Arie’s, it seemed almost over too soon. He shifted as his body all but fell onto hers, aligning his body better with hers, his chest sliding slightly against Arie’s due to their combined sweat. He lifted his head and pried his eyes open to mere slits and gazed dazedly down at her, leaning in to press a weak and somewhat sloppy kiss against her lips before allowing his eyes to slip closed once more and his head to simply lean limpy against hers. 

When her muscles finally allowed her to take control again she managed to smile at the kiss but failed to return the favor. Okay, so not every muscle was getting with the program just yet. She raised an arm and let her hand come to rest on the back of his head. Her fingers slowly stroking the sweat damp hair. Her chest rose and fell and her breath hitched a few times with the few aftershocks of their combined orgasm. She’d never had that happen before. Usually it was one at a time...first her and then the guy but this was amazing. Arie could feel his cock slowly deflating inside her but prayed silently that Dean didn’t pull out just yet. Inhaling slowly, she filled her lungs fully and let the air out just as slowly. Trying to get her heart to calm down so she could think. The warm breath at her cheek didn’t help either. Turning slightly towards it, she pulled back just a bit. Dean's eyes were closed, there were no lines on his forehead, the muscles relaxed and she could have sworn he looked younger. A smile slowly pulled at her lips as she raised her free hand and gently let her fingers trail down the side of his face and come to rest on the cleft of his chin. Grasping his chin gently with her thumb and forefinger she held him as she leaned in for a kiss, glancing up she stopped short as he stared back at her through half opened eyes. 

“Hi there.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a weak smile at Arie’s greeting, the woman had more energy than he did to be able to say all that. 

“Hey,” he responded, somewhat softer and likely a little groggily. 

Her smile widened as she leaned in to lay a gentle kiss first on his lips and then the slight dimple on his chin. “Can you reach the blanket?” She glanced towards the foot of the bed where it had been pushed. One thing Arie knew about men, some may “cuddle” but they eventually fell asleep and with the way Dean was positioned she wasn’t going anywhere. Not that she was complaining or even minded. She could have “asked” the blanket to come up to her but Dean was awake and that little secret was best left unknown. 

Dean quirked a single brow and his smile, that had slipped away when she had kissed him and he had tried to return the favor, grew somewhat though it still was a bit lopsided and sleepy. 

“After that you want a blanket?” he inquired with a drowsy chuckle and a nod to his own words before she had the chance to answer. 

Lifting his head and shifting his upper body slightly, pulling it away from Arie’s as he stretched out an arm, Dean caught the blanket with one finger and managed to flick it far enough up that he was able to grab it and pull it up to cover them both as he retained his earlier position, laying his head against the pillow slightly above and to the side of Arie’s. He wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her somewhat tighter up against him. He mentally quirked a brow at his own thoughts of how odd this was, what he was doing, sleeping next to the chick he’d had sex with and not sneaking out the bathroom or bedroom window as soon as her back was turned. What was even stranger was the fact that Dean Winchester did not cuddle, he was not a cuddler, he was a terrace climber, a window jumper and an out and out door-walker-outer but not a cuddler. And yet, he found that this, sleeping in this bed and holding this woman in his arms was exactly what he wanted to do. Those thoughts alone should have had him running for the hills but instead he found himself feeling almost...comfortable, and as sleep tugged harder at him, he soon found all other thoughts of where he was and what usually happened after he had sex melting away, and in their place was the warm and contented embrace of slumber. 

Arie couldn’t help but grin at Dean’s words but remained where she was. She let him tuck her in closer to his body not minding the sudden evacuation his cock made at the position change. This was nice. She sighed contentedly and did her best to NOT snuggle against him. As much as she wanted to she resisted the urge and just let him place her where he wanted her. “Where he wanted her” yeah that was nice. The thought that Dean wanted her kept the smile in place. Did he really? Or was this just a fling for him? Mentally chastising herself for letting the negative thoughts take over she just tried to enjoy the moment. The weight of Dean’s arm across her stomach, the sound of his breathing as it evened out and slowed. She debated on taking hold of his hand but instead just let hers rest against his. The warmth of his body against her began to win the fight against sleep. It had been so long since she’d fallen asleep with someone in her bed. With a smile on her lips, Arie released her grip and let sleep pull her in. 

Standing at the counter staring at the coffee pot, Arie couldn’t help but smile and feel a bit giddy. Dean was still sleeping in her bed. He hadn’t snuck out in the middle of the night after she’d fallen asleep. He’d stayed. 

Her fingers drummed a tune on the countertop and she had to refrain from dancing around the kitchen. When her internal alarm clock had gone off at 6 a.m. she found herself still locked in his embrace. Even though they’d changed places, Deans hand was resting on her hip. His thumb sliding lazily back and forth. At first she thought he was awake but when she’d managed to sit up slightly, she found he was still asleep. His breathing was still that slow and deep intakes of slumber. She was tempted to just stay in bed until he woke up but there were chores that needed to be done and the horses always came first. 

Gently, she kissed him between the shoulder blades and smiled against his skin when his grip on her hip increased briefly. As slowly and carefully as she could, she pulled a pillow from beneath her head and eased it under her hip so he still had something to hold onto. Freezing when he grumbled incoherently. She whispered against his shoulder. “Shhhh I’m here. It’s okay.” Gently applying another kiss she was able to finally slip out of bed when he settled back down. Staring at him from the foot of the bed, the smile still in place. 

The blanket had slipped down and was just barely covering his ass. She got a good look at him in the early morning light and frowned slightly at the multitude of scars that criss crossed his back, arms and even his chest. Some were white and old but others were still pink and newer. What exactly did he do to get injured so much? He was muscular but not that overly ripped look. She sighed and considered herself very lucky to have had the experience the night before. Even if it never happened again she’d cherish it for the rest of her life. Quickly pulling on her barn clothes, she paused at the door and looked back at Dean one last time. Yep. Still there. 

Arie had contemplated a shower but to be perfectly honest, she didn’t want to lose his scent that covered every inch of her. She could take a shower after her barn chores were done, maybe. The combined scent of Deans cologne, her perfume and sex had her smiling all over again. The beep of the coffee pot brought her back to reality and she grabbed for her small thermos to take to the barn making sure to leave half a pot of coffee for Dean. As she headed out the back door, she couldn’t help but spin around a couple times and giggle. It had been a very long time since she’d been this happy and content. 

It was the closing of a door that had Dean slowly waking from sleep. He stretched leisurely and a wide grin curved his lips as he remembered the night before, which had his brow creasing a moment later with the realization that there was a decided lack of warmth pressed against him. He turned his head, searching for Arie, thinking that maybe she had just rolled to one edge of the wide bed only to find out that he was completely alone. His brow creased curiously at that fact since he wasn’t usually a heavy sleeper. In fact, he usually woke at the slightest little noise or movement. Shaking the thought away he slowly sat up in bed and had a look around her room, an actual good look and found himself smiling at the actual girlie looking dresser that somehow, despite her rough and tumble exterior, seemed to fit the lady of the house better than the dirt that was usually smeared on her cheeks or along the row of star tattoos that ran from her left temple to her cheekbone. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he started to pull to his feet only to pause, his brow creasing with confusion at the sight of the broom that stood in one corner of the room with the bristles up rather than down at the floor. Catching sight of a horseshoe above the door, he knew the reason for the way it was hung having read of that superstition long ago, the very idea that Arie was superstitious bringing an amused smirk to his lips, however his gaze was drawn back to the broom again which had his smile fading away and his forehead knitting once more. He knew the reason for a broom that stood bristles up, he knew that he did, but for the life of him he couldn’t seem to remember what it was. Forcing his attention away from the broom he pulled to his feet, shaking his head at himself and the lapse in his memory where the placement of the broom was concerned. It couldn’t be that important anyway, it was probably another superstition, at least that was what he told himself as he made his way to the bedroom door and peered out to be sure that no one was there before crossing the hall to the bathroom where he emptied his bladder. He then washed his hands and headed back into the bedroom, crossing the distance between himself and his sweats. Bending at the waist as he reached for the pants, he snatched them off the floor and pulled them on while continuing forward, heading for the bedroom door. His feet padded silently against the wooden floor as he made his way to and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, figuring that he would find Arie there. 

“Hey,” he began as he walked into the kitchen only to pause in his words when there was no one there. 

His brow creased with confusion and he looked around the room as though she might be hiding in a corner somewhere and finally, with his lips curved into a frown, gave a dismissive shrug. He turned his attention to the coffee pot and the aroma that until that minute he hadn’t bothered to notice. Stepping over to the counter, he reached up and grabbed a mug from the cabinet as he reached with his free hand for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of the hot brew. 

Arie all but flew through the morning chores in the barn. The radio was on and she sang along with it as she fed, watered and turned out the horses. Since they had access to the paddocks all night there weren’t any stalls to clean but she tossed some fresh shavings on top just for good measure. The smile never left her lips and even the horses sensed her mood by tossing their heads and acting up as she turned them out after they’d eaten. It seemed that Dean Winchester was good for her mood, amongst other things. 

A giggle erupted and she slapped both hands over her mouth at the memory of last night. No one was going to hear her but she still acted like the world was listening. Hell, if she was brave enough she’d climb to the roof of the house and shout to the world but that was not going to happen anytime soon. Grabbing up her now empty thermos, Arie left the barn door open and made her way back to the house. Using the kitchen door, she flew into the house and came to a screeching halt at the sight of Dean in the kitchen. Full on 12 year old girl squeal complete with both feet leaving the ground and hand going to her throat. 

“Dean!” She gasped. “You scared the hell outta me!” 

At the sound of Arie’s scream Dean spun around, dropping the mug he’d been sipping from and mentally cursing himself for having been so at ease as he reached out with one hand and grabbed the first weapon he could find, which happened to be Arie’s butcher knife from the butcher’s block on the counter. It wasn’t until the rest of he saw her and the rest of her words registered in his head that he allowed himself to relax from the battle stance he’d automatically gone into. His eyes lowered to the broken ceramic on the floor at his feet then to the knife in his hand and he quickly dropped the knife on the counter and took a step back from the broken pieces of his mug. 

“Uh, sorry,” he mumbled. 

She didn’t know what was more startling. Seeing Dean in the kitchen or the butcher knife in his hand. Her eyes flickered from it to his face and back again when he dropped it. His calm demeanor was gone and for a moment she didn’t recognize the man that stood before her. 

Taking a slow deep breath, she stepped over the broken mug and puddle of coffee to get a rag from the drawer. Her hand came to rest briefly on his arm as she passed him “It’s okay. I didn’t like that mug anyway.” Her eyes flicked again to the knife and back to him. Holy crap. 

Dean knew when he was being patronized and he felt worse for having made the mess of her kitchen and breaking her mug than he had a moment before and he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes kept going from him to the knife he’d been wielding and back. He didn’t want to even think of how she would react if she knew the truth about him, if she knew that what he did for a living was hunt down and kill all the monsters what went bump in the night. 

“I, uh, it was instinct, sorry,” he muttered, reaching for the knife to quickly return it to the block he’d pulled it from, hoping that if it was back where it belonged that maybe she would stop looking at him like maybe he was the monster that needed hunting. 

She made quick work of cleaning up the broken coffee mug and spilled coffee. Tossing the shards in the trash and the soaked rag into the sink. Arie turned, leaning against the sink, arms crossed over her chest and stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Dean. “Dean, It’s no big deal about the mug. It’s okay. Really.” She swallowed a couple times and dropped her arms to her sides. 

“What do you do? For a living? I saw all the scars and the way you grabbed that butcher knife. That was more than instinct.” If she was going to have this guy in her house she really needed to know a bit more about him. 

Dean eyed her for a long moment as he struggled with what to say, how to answer her without telling her the truth. He was pretty sure that his usual reply wasn’t going to cut it with her, but what the hell, he’d try it anyway. 

“If I tell you,” he began as he plastered on his most charming smile, “I’ll have to kill you.” 

For a second she wasn’t sure if he was serious or joking. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him and tried to get a feeling for a lie but she had nothing. Sighing, she ran her hands over her face and through her hair scrubbing at her scalp before pulling it over her left shoulder and twisting it. It was an old habit she had for when she got frustrated and right now she was nearing her limit. 

“I’m serious, Dean. If you’re going to stay here I think I have a right to know what you do and know a bit more about you other than how great you are in bed.” There. She’d said it and Arie could feel the heat rising in her face as she blushed. 

Dean’s smile faltered, but only for a moment, grinning wide and somewhat smugly with Arie’s last words. It was on the tip of his tongue to say some sort of snarky remark rather than answering her questions but then his eyes met hers and his smile fell away with a heavy sigh as he shook his head slowly. 

“Arie, it’s not you, I just...I don’t really like to talk about what I do. For one thing, you’d probably think I’m nuts if I told you. Just...just know that I’m not the bad guy,” he responded earnestly. 

He had no idea on the ‘You’d think I’m nuts’ part. She felt bad asking because she knew damn well there was no way she was ever going to tell him she was a witch. She wasn’t the bad guy either but nope. Not going to happen. Nodding her head slowly, she let it go. For now. 

“Alright but, at some point you’re going to have to tell me. I don’t like secrets.” Pot meet kettle. “Go sit down and I’ll get you another cup of coffee butter fingers.” She winked at him to break the tension. 

Dean released the breath he’d been holding and smiled as he nodded to her words, moving to pull out one of the chairs at the kitchen table and take a seat. 

Butter fingers, he chuckled to himself, if she only knew that he had purposely dropped her mug so he would have his hands free to fight. 

“Someday,” he agreed softly. “Oh, I uh noticed the horseshoe and the broom in your bedroom,” he mused, “When did you plan on telling me?” 

Arie was just starting to pour coffee into a new mug when the words hit her and so did the steaming hot coffee. All over her hand . “OW! Damn it!” She rushed to the sink and turned the cold water on full blast. Her heart racing in her chest. How did he know? She was always really careful to keep anything obviously witchy out of sight. She leaned her forehead against the cabinet next to the sink and tried to think of an answer that wasn’t really a lie. 

Dean’s eyes widened and the slightly smug smile fell from his lips as he saw Arie wind up with more coffee on her hand that in his mug. He jumped from his chair so fast that it nearly toppled over backward, hovering on its back two legs momentarily before finally falling forward onto all four legs. He reached her side in a flash and held her hand more firmly beneath the water, as if she hadn’t already started that herself. 

“Tell you? Ummm…” She chuckled nervously as he took her hand. His touch seemed to calm her down and she could breath. The burn on her hand was starting to get red and the cold water wasn’t really doing the job. She had some burn ointment in the bathroom but it wasn’t exactly store bought. More explaining. Awesome. 

Playing innocent had worked for her in the past so she’d try it again and see where it got her. “Tell you what?” She avoided eye contact with him but leaned into him just a bit. It was comforting. Shaking her head slightly, she swore under her breath. “The water isn’t working. Usually it does.” 

Dean’s eyes flickered between her profile and her hand beneath the water and he chuckled softly at her bashful response. “It’s no big deal,” he assured her, “Not like being superstitious is a bad thing. My dad used to say that there was always a little bit of truth to stuff like that.” 

A little bit of the truth, of his true self here and there wouldn’t hurt. Sure he had never shared that much with anyone else before, not ever, but it just seemed right, letting Arie in on his life, at least that little bit. 

His smile fell away as he stared down at her hand and a muscle pulsed in his jaw as he noted how angry red the skin was getting, the cold water doing nothing to help the burn. “Still hurt?” he inquired with a glance toward the freezer. “Ice might help the pain,” he offered. The saddest part was that he had some burn salve out in the trunk of the Impala that his dad had gotten from some witch out in California a couple of years back that, much to his surprise since he didn’t trust witches any further than he could throw their bodily fluid projecting carcasses, actually worked. 

Superstitious? He thought she was superstitious. The horseshoes and her besom in the bedroom, bristles up of course for luck and to also encourage unwanted “guests” to leave quickly. “What can I say. I was raised in a family that believed in all that black cat crossing your path stuff. Kinda hard to not let some of it rub off on me.” She closed her eyes briefly and sent out a silent ‘If you get me through this Hecate I swear I’ll be a good little witch’ prayer to her patron Goddess. 

Arie pulled her hand out from under the water and turned the faucet off and shook the water off it. “I’ve got some burn cream in the bathroom. It kinda stinks a bit so I try not to use it unless I have to.” Not a lie there because the stuff did stink. 

Dean released her hand as Arie turned off the water and nodded to her words but kept his gaze locked on her wound rather than lifting it to her face when she spoke. He couldn’t help blaming himself, at least somewhat, for her injury and it bothered him just how red it had already turned and there were blisters that were trying to form just beneath the skin. 

“I…” he began and paused, heaving a heavy sigh of resignation as he lifted his eyes to hers, “I have something that’s better,” he announced, taking her good hand in his, giving it a gentle tug toward the back door. “You wanted to know what I did,” he mused, “Well, you’re about to see some of it up close.” He wasn’t sure what she would do when she got a look in the trunk of the car and he prayed that she wouldn’t run screaming or lock him out before he had the chance to at least gather up his stuff. 

He really didn’t give her an opportunity to argue as she was pulled out the back door. Her mouth suddenly got dry and she couldn’t swallow. Fear crept up her spine as she watched the back door close behind her. Her house was her sanctuary. Nothing could hurt her there. It was warded to the hilt but outside was a different story. Sure, there were protection wards on the property line and all around the barn but that was pretty much it. The fact that Dean was able to cross them with little effect assured her that he wasn’t evil. Everyone had some amount of evil intent in them. No one was that pure and after last night if he meant her harm he could have tried. 

She followed along a little less than willingly as he led her to his car. Without letting go of her hand he opened the drivers side door, leaned in and the trunk lid popped open a couple inches. After he slammed the door closed, he led Arie towards trunk stopping as they both faced it. Her breathing sped up as she stared at the black trunk lid. She had no idea why she was scared but for some reason, something in her gut told her that this was bad. Instinct told her to run back inside and lock the wards down tight. 

RUN! It was a screaming mantra in her head. Over and over. Louder and louder. When Arie realized Dean wasn’t holding her hand anymore she took a half step back towards the house but, his voice broke through and seemed to anchor her feet to the driveway. 

Dean had released her hand so he could lift the trunk and reach inside but he never got that far, with his hands on the trunk lid he paused, catching movement out of the corner of his eye as Arie took a half step back from him, toward the house. 

“Like I said, I’m not the bad guy,” he murmured firmly, “But you’re probably gonna think I am when you see what’s in here.” 

Her palms were sweaty and she was clenching and unclenching them. The pain from her burned hand didn’t even break through. Arie couldn’t take her eyes off the trunk. Her eyes flicked to his face as she spoke. With a shaky voice, she did her best to smile. “How bad could it be?” 

Who was she kidding? Every fiber of her being said RUN and do it yesterday. 

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug as he turned his attention back to the trunk of the Impala, “Yeah, you could just think I’m crazy,” he allowed flippantly as he lifted the lid and reached inside, using his sawed-off shotgun to prop up the lid that revealed all of his tools of the trade, not to mention a small arsenal of guns and knives. The pentacle and rosary beads that were tucked within the pockets of the underside of the lid swaying almost hypnotically from the movement of the lid. With his hands now free, he reached for a small pouch that hung from a tether from the underside of the lid next to a large pentagram and opened it, index and thumb reaching inside the pouch and extracting a small jar of nasty looking green salve. 

As the lid was raised, she almost bolted but only saw the nearly empty trunk. A smile started to spread across her face until she saw Dean reach in and lift the floor of the trunk and expose a hidden compartment. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open, almost unhinging her jaw. Arie’s eyes didn’t stay in one place as they moved over the contents. Shotguns, knives, hatchets, a small gas can, rosary beads and...wait...a pentagram? Hex bags? Who was this guy? 

She took a step closer as she followed the movement of his hands as they pulled out a small jar of green salve. No way. Calm down, girl. The contents of the small jar in Dean’s hand looked just like what she had in her bathroom. Was he a witch? 

Stretching out his hand holding the slave he offered Arie the jar and couldn’t help the way his brows rose with surprise at the fact that she seemed rather calm given the circumstances. His eyes following hers to the contents of the trunk before moving back to her face, searching it in silence for a moment as though trying to decipher exactly what she was thinking. 

“Well at least you’re not running away, but,” he mumbled, “it’s not what it looks like, I swear...” 

She didn’t look up from the trunk as he spoke. Her brain was trying to process what was in front of her. She’d come across witch’s who did things differently but this...this almost looked like tools of torture. “Who are you?” She turned then to face him, glancing down at the jar of salve he held out to her and back to his face. “What are you?” Her voice hitched and she had to swallow a couple times to find it again. 

There it was, the look of fear and panic that he’d expected to see the moment he lifted the trunk lid. He heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced back at the contents of the truck before turning his attention back to Arie, pushing the jar into her hands. 

“Take it,” he directed, “please…” 

He turned then once his hands were empty and reached inside, lowering the shotgun so he could close the lid then reached up with one hand to grab the trunk lid, slamming it closed, hoping that maybe if the contents were out of sight they would be, at least more easily, out of mind. 

“I’m the guy you slept with last night,” he responded gently. “As for what am I,” he scoffed softly and lifted a hand to run it down his face with a low groan of exasperation, “That’s a little harder to explain.” 

Without thinking, she took the jar from him with both hands and held it close to her chest as if she were protecting it from him. “I think you need to explain.” Her voice was flat. Void of all emotion but underneath she was all business. Spells started rolling in her head like a rolodex. Flipping back and forth, pausing just long enough for her to see the words in her minds eye then it started flipping again. 

Arie took a step back and slightly to the side and nodded towards the house. At this point there was no way she was going to leave her back exposed. She wanted to be able to see him at all times. How could she be so blind? 

Dean leaned his forearms on the trunk lid and heaved a heavy sigh, allowing his head to hang forward as he tried to figure out what he was going to do, what he was willing to tell this woman, and whether he should tell her anything at all. Lifting his head he looked over at her and knew for certain that he had almost lost her, one wrong word and she would be gone. 

“I guess if I told you it was one of those ‘need to know basis’ kind of things and that you didn’t need to know that you’d be tossing my stuff out the window, huh?” he inquired, searching her eyes with his own. 

He tried to imagine that, imagine being told to get the hell off her land and never come back. It surprised him how much that idea pained him. Sure he knew that he had been here a helluva lot longer than he had ever remained with a chick once he’d gotten into her pants, not to mention having put a helluva lot more effort into sleeping with this woman than he had ever put into, had ever needed to put into sleeping with anyone else. But he really hadn’t stopped to really consider just why that was. He still didn’t want to examine whatever it was that was happening here too closely, but he knew one thing and that was that he didn’t want to have whatever this was that had started between them end, especially due to this. 

Arie considered what he’d said and kept her eyes leveled at him. Her face was a blank slate. No emotion showed on the outside though underneath she felt like she was being ripped apart. Toss his stuff out the window? That was the least of his worries if what he said to her was anything but the truth. Then again, who was she to keep secrets. Would she tell him the truth about her? This was not good. 

She blinked a couple times, glanced towards the house then back at him. “We need to talk, Dean. The whole need to know thing? I need to know. I need to know who I slept with last night. Who I let into my home. Who exactly you are...what you are. That?” She pointed to the now closed trunk. “That isn’t normal. Not by a long shot.” Arie turned and started for the house, stopping after a half dozen steps to look back at Dean. “Coming?” 

Dean’s shoulders rose and fell with his heavy sigh as he watched her head for the house and a part of him wasn’t completely certain whether he was supposed to follow her or not until she stopped and spoke up. He gave a curt nod and followed her back to the house, waiting for her to open the door before following her inside. He paused there just inside the door, his eyes glued to her back. 

“You should put that salve on,” he mumbled, “It’ll help.” 

The hair on the back of her neck prickled and rose up as she walked quickly to the back door. She grabbed hold of the door knob, closed her eyes and quickly added a kick to the house wards. “In this, my time of need, I ask you to be strong. To watch my back. As I will it. So mote it be.” The last few words ground out through gritted teeth for emphasis. Opening the door, she felt the static charge ripple over her in response to her request. She stopped just inside the door at his words and nodded without responding. Arie indicated to the kitchen table and went to the opposite side and sat down. Without looking at him she opened the jar and the smell hit her. It was the same salve she had in her bathroom. The smell was identical and so was the color. Closing her eyes briefly, she used the tip of her finger to dig out some and rub it gingerly on the back of her hand. The small blisters stung and she had to bite her lip but, she knew it was going to happen. This was not good. 

Closing the small jar, she slide it back across the table towards Dean. A quiet “Thank you” was whispered along with it. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him and sat back in her chair. “I’m waiting”. 

Dean lowered his gaze to the table she indicated before moving over to it. He silently pulled out a chair and took a seat, watching as she applied the salve to her hand and forcing himself not to move to her side to do it for her instead. He reached for the jar she slid across the table to him and nodded in response to her thanks then cleared his throat at Arie’s prompting. He allowed his tongue to dart out licking across his lips as his gaze met hers while he struggled with what to say and how to say it. Even if he wanted to tell her the truth, all of it, he had never told anyone before and had no idea how to even go about it. 

“I uh,” he began only to pause and lower his gaze to the table top, staring at the wood grain as if he would somehow find the words etched within it. He heaved a sigh, “I was four years old when my mother died, she was murdered, pinned to the ceiling. She burned alive there in my little brother’s nursery,” he murmured. 

His eyes lifted from the tabletop to meet Arie’s across the table. “Ever since we’ve, my dad and I, my little brother too for a while, before he decided to take off on us, we’ve been hunting. Hunting for whatever it was that killed my mom, and hunting every other evil sonuvabitch we find along the way.” 

Hunting? She knew about hunters. Deer, rabbit, even moose but what was he talking about? Then it hit her square in the chest. Dean was a hunter. The coven where she’d trained had told her about them. How they hunted supernatural creatures. They hunted witches. Arie had not only let a hunter into her house but she’d slept with him. How was she going to fix this? It needed to be...fixed. Somehow. The fact that something had murdered his mother appalled her and she wanted to comfort him but...now. There was no way she could tell him now...ever. What she was. He’d kill her. 

She took a deep breath, leaned forward and reached for his hands. Covering them with her own even though they shook terribly. “I’m so sorry about your mother, Dean.” Taking a deep breath she did what she’d been doing all along. She lied. “I...I don’t understand what you mean but evil. Didn’t the police find who killed your mother?” 

Dean started to release the breath he had been holding only to realize that it wasn’t so much that Arie accepted him and what he did as that she didn’t understand. He released a somewhat deflated breath and shook his head as he pulled his hands from beneath hers to cover hers with his in the same way she had done. 

“She wasn’t killed by someone, Arie,” he explained, “It was something. Something held her pinned to the ceiling and something started the fire that burned down our house. I hunt supernatural things. All those things you thought were just scary stories told to you by your parents to get you to behave, the creatures of nightmares, the things you think you see out of the corner of your eye and dismiss as nothing, they’re real. Every single one of the evil sonuvabitches.” 

It wasn’t too hard to pretend to be shocked. She was getting good at it. “Wait. Are you talking about Unicorns and werewolves? They’re not real. They can’t be. People would have seen them. They can’t….no. It’s not possible.” She stood up suddenly, pulling out if his grasp and started to pace the kitchen floor. “There’s no such thing as werewolves or vampires or….or ghosts or anything else like that. Someone would tell us about them. No. There has to be a logical explanation for what happened to your mother. Maybe it was an electrical fire or something.” 

Pacing. It was what she did when she was stressed. Lying was stressful and she knew keeping track of all of them was going to be a full time job. Stopping with her back to him, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “No. I don’t believe you.” 

 

Dean’s eyes tracked Arie’s movements and he sighed at the last of her words. “Actually vampires are extinct,” he corrected matter-of-factly. “Never seen a unicorn and Bigfoot isn’t real, but other than that,” he nodded, “Everything else, I’ve either hunted personally or my dad has.” 

Arie spun around and glared, hard. “Don’t treat me like a child Dean Winchester. There is no such thing as...as….whatever you’re talking about.” She threw her hands in the air in desperation. They came down to her sides with a loud slap on her hips. “Prove it. Prove to me that what you’re talking about is true. That all the things that go bump in the night….bump back.” 

She knew about werewolves and The Fae of course and she’d been taught about other supernatural beings by her coven but she needed to know how much he knew. If he knew about witches. If he knew about her. 

Dean sighed and shifted in his chair. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to prove it to you,” he responded, “Believe me, I know it’s a lot to digest. But I’m telling you the truth. I’ve never told this to…anyone before. It’s kind of a secret, the family business. All the scars you were talking about on me, they happened on hunts. The reason I’m here, I was hunting. There were reports...news stories that didn’t add up, that pointed to a coven of witches in the area,” he shrugged, “Sometimes it’s a hit and miss kind of thing.” 

He knew. Great Goddess above. He knew. She forced a laugh and scrubbed her face with both her hands. “Witches? Like the Wizard of Oz? The wicked witch of the West? Come on Dean. I may live in the middle of nowhere but I’m not slow. There are no witches here or anywhere.” She went back to the table and sat down, leaning towards him, smiling. “Look. If you’re some kind of serial killer whack job or one of those survival nuts…I’d believe that before all this spooky looky stuff you’re talking about.” He KNEW about witches. He KNEW about the coven that had moved into the area. She had to call them and warn them. Arie wasn’t affiliated with them but they looked out for her and she got supplies from them for spells and wards. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out. I should probably get out more.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just….just don’t lie to me. I don’t like liars.” Pot meet kettle...again. 

Dean waited for Arie to finish before he spoke, nodding his agreement to the point she made of their not being any witches in the area. “Yeah, I found out that the leads I got about there being a coven here were false but there are witches,” he corrected. 

“How’s your hand?” he inquired. “A witch made the salve you put on it,” he explained then gave a shrug, “Some chick out in California my dad got friendly with made it for him. Personally I’ve never been overly fond of witches, always spewin’ bodily fluids everywhere...it’s damn unsanitary.” 

She didn’t have to look at her hand to know the blisters would be gone and the redness nearly gone. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at the mention of ‘a California witch’. There were A LOT of witch’s in California but only three main covens for the whole state. She’d be making calls as soon as she could. 

To appease him, she started to look down at her hand but stopped at his graphic description. Spewing bodily fluids? She did not ‘spew bodily fluids’. Okay. Last All Hollows Eve didn’t count….too much Mead but, still. Who did he think he was anyway? Before she could catch herself she blew up. “We do NOT spew….” Annnnnd she closed her mouth with a click of her teeth. Smooth. Real smooth. Looking down at her hand again, she shook her head. “There are a lot of home remedies. Just because someone made this doesn’t make them a witch.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward a little in his chair, his hunters instincts kicking up a notch at what had fell from Arie’s lips before she’d quickly put a stop to them. 

He kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke, “No, the fact that she could toss someone across the room with the wave of a hand and the hex bags that she left at various houses where people turned up dead makes her a witch,” he explained, then shrugged, “It was only when my dad was about to kill her that we learned she was actually doing everyone a service rather than just randomly murdering for her own depraved fun. Apparently the man and his wife that she killed were controlling demons and it was due to them that others had been found dead…” he shook his head, “Long story.” 

“So, you wanna tell me what you meant by that, the whole ‘we don’t spew’ thing?” he inquired with a quirk of one brow, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he watched her and waited for her response, his eyes laser focused on her. 

“Demons?” That was a new one. “Okay now I know you’re messing with me.” She avoided his question and got up to get a drink. “You want a beer?” She asked from the fridge. Arie stuck her head in as far as she could hoping the cool air would calm her down and get rid of the flush on her cheeks. She had a bad feeling she’d just blown it….bad. Her brain was actually hurting from trying to figure a way out of this. Arie didn’t think there was one except to come clean. Sighing, she grabbed two beers and closed the fridge. It was fun while it lasted. 

Setting a beer down in front of Dean, Arie went back to her seat and sat down. She opened her beer and took a long, slow pull. Her eyes closed to block Dean’s glare. Here goes nothing, she thought as she swallowed and met his stare. “Honestly, I had no intention of ever telling you. Ever…as in take it to my grave...ever but, now…” She let the sentence fade off unfinished. She wasn’t ashamed of who or what she was. Arie was damn proud of being a witch. She did a lot of good helping the vet with the animals and helping other witch’s. 

“I’m a witch, Dean. Technically, I’m a Grey Hedge Witch. It means I work with herbs and plants mostly. Not exactly Glinda The Good Witch. If someone messes with me or anyone I know or care about I will defend them with everything I have and know.” She pointed to the jar of salve. “I think I know the witch that made that. Or at least the coven she’s connected to. I have the same jar in my bathroom.” She was babbling but, if she stopped she’d never be able to start again and there was no way in Hell she was going to start crying in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back in her chair. “There. I said it. I won’t tell you about the other witch’s in the area. They’re harmless and I won’t let you hurt them.” 

Dean didn’t respond to Arie’s offer of beer, instead he sat the way he was, waiting for her to answer his question despite already knowing the answer deep in his gut. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he looked up at her as she placed the beer in front of him and his eyes tracked her as she sat back down, one hand moving to curl around the bottle in front of him though he didn’t make a move to open it. His grip on the bottle tightened to the point that his knuckles began to turn white and he was in danger of busting the glass in his hand as he listened to Arie confess to being a witch. Every instinct he had told him to kill her, not wait for the next word to leave her lips but to lunge across the table and kill her. It told him that witches were liars and that whatever she said to explain it away was nothing but lies, her vain attempts to save herself now that she had come face to face with death. His heart told him that even John had befriended a witch, the one that had made them the salve that he had loaned to Arie for her hand, that as long as she wasn’t hurting anyone that he could leave her be. 

He’d been sent here to find the coven responsible for the slayings at the Regency hotel, hex bags had been found hidden around the room and that was when John had told him to head out to Nebraska and look into things. His nostrils flared at the thought of how blind he had been, at the fact that he had thought that he had come all the way here for nothing only to have confirmation from a witch that there were other witches in the area. He’d been so busy thinking with his downstairs brain that he’d totally missed what should have been obvious, at least that was what he told himself despite the ache he felt in his chest. 

“You uh,” he rasped and paused to clear his throat, “So you don’t...spew bodily fluids or kill people for kicks then?” he surmised with a nod to his own words, dropping his gaze to the table top, “That’s good, that’s really good…” he whispered hoarsely. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, his words made her smile. “No. I don’t spew bodily fluids or kill people for kicks. To be 100% truthful, I’ve never killed anyone, ever. I’m not that kind of witch and since the whole honesty thing is rolling. I know about werewolves, The Fae, spirits and a bunch of others. Demons though...that’s a new one but, why not. You have to have the good with the bad. There has to be a balance or the whole thing goes wonky.” She watched his hands to make sure he wasn’t going to go for a weapon or anything. Her eyes quickly scanned the counter to see how far the butcher block was. Yeah, he didn’t seem like he was going to stab her in the heart but, she couldn’t be too careful. 

“So. What do we do now?” Please don’t leave, she prayed silently. 

Dean lifted his gaze to hers and slowly shook his head. “If you’re not hurting anyone then I leave you alone,” he responded, “As a hunter, I mean.” 

She nodded and sighed slowly. “What about other hunters. I know there are more of you out there. You won’t tell them about me and the others?” She pleaded silently. Her voice rising with each question. Arie finished her beer and played with the label. Slowly picking at the corner with her nail. 

When he didn’t say anything more, she got up and pushed her chair in. “I don’t blame you for leaving. I’m used to being alone. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” She walked to the garbage can and dropped the bottle into it. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and she made no move to wipe them away. 

Dean shook his head, “Like I said, we don’t go after kitchen witches or any other kind that aren’t, ya know killing for their jollies,” he reiterated. 

He watched Arie down her beer and finally got around to opening his, taking a long pull himself from the bottle before lowering it back to the table. Dean’s brow creased at what Arie said as she rose to her feet. Was this her way of giving him the old heave-ho, by making it seem like it was his fault? He pulled to his feet and made his way over to her, reaching out to take her by the shoulders and turn her to face him. 

“Is that what you want?” he inquired searching her face and releasing one shoulder to reach up and wipe at her tears with the calloused pad of his thumb, “Do you want me to go?” 

She didn't fight him when he turned her around to face him. Didn’t stop the water works either. Arie closed her eyes at his touch and took a deep breath. Of course she didn’t want him to leave. That wasn't’ the point. The point was…could they trust each other after this? 

“No.” She whispered. “No. I don’t want you to leave.” She laughed nervously and covered his hand on her shoulder with hers. “You will eventually because of what you are. I know that but, right now, please stay. We can work this out, can’t we?” Arie didn’t like to sound so...needy but, it was the truth. She didn’t know why she desperately needed him but, she did. The why could be figured out later. 

Dean’s lips curved into a tender smile as he gave a slow nod. “Yeah, we can work this out,” he agreed. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but hell I’ve been ignoring every instinct I have so far so why not this one too,” he mused with a snort. “Usually, I’d be out the door. Hell, usually I would’a been out the window last night after…” he paused and lifted his brows pointedly before continuing, “But...I don’t want to go. And the idea of not making this work or at least tryin’ like hell to make it work, it...it bothers me, prob’ly more than it should.” 

Arie smiled. Really smiled and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him numerous times on the cheek before burying her face in the crook of his neck. “We’ll make it work. I’ll try really hard.” Pulling away, she put on her serious face. “One thing though. I don’t dance under the full moon naked. Sorry.” 

Dean couldn’t help the deep belly laugh that erupted from between his lips at Arie’s words. “Awe, come on, that was the part I was actually excited about,” he whined playfully. 

“Sorry big guy. Not getting mosquito bites on the girly bits.” She smiled and pulled away to wipe at her eyes. Tears were not her thing. Arie cleared her throat and pulled back a bit more. “I am very sorry about your mother, Dean. I do hope you find whatever took her from you. Until then, you can stay here as long as you like. You’re known to the wards so they’ll let you in anytime of the day or night.” 

Dean quirked a brow and found himself leaning back somewhat as he stared confusedly at Arie. “Wards?” he repeated incredulously, “What do you mean?” 

“Umm...okay. Wards are lines of protection. I have them around the property lines, the barn and the house. They’re charged or programmed to keep certain things or people out or in. Remember the first time you came in the house? You felt a pull like you walked through something. Some people say it feels like they walked through a spider web. The house is very protected.” She paused and motioned back to the table. “Maybe we should sit down. This could take a while.” 

She was excited to tell him about herself and her craft. Arie never told anyone she was a witch before so she was giddy. She wanted Dean to understand that not all witches were bad. He was the first hunter she’d met so not all hunters were bad either. 

Dean’s single brow seemed to be glued in that position raised with curiosity he listened to Arie speak and it was only as he did as she’s suggested and moved back to the table, taking a seat, this time in the chair beside hers rather than across the table from her, that his eyebrow finally lowered and a soft ‘huh’ broke from him. 

“So that’s why you managed to get outta bed without wakin’ me up,” he concluded. 

Arie moved her chair closer so her knee was touching his. When she got excited she talked with her hands but she wanted to have some physical contact with him. “I didn’t do anything to you. The wards for the house are programmed to keep evil out. So they tend to have a calming affect on those in the house. I don’t put spells on people, Dean.” She needed him to know that. 

Dean nodded and his gaze became adoring as he gazed at her and lifted a hand, using his index finger to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear. “Yeah, ya did,” he argued softly, his voice a deep low rumble. 

His voice made her heart to that funny fluttering thing. She could listen to it forever. “It wasn’t intentional. They say people come into your lives for a reason. Whether it’s for five minutes or forever. I don’t know why fate brought you to that bar the other night but, I’m glad it did. I don’t do what we did last night with someone I barely know.” She shrugged and smiled. “If you want to move your stuff into my room that would be okay with me.” The heat crept up her neck and went clear to her ears turning her face red. “So. What else do you want to know about us Wicked Witches.” 

Dean’s eyes roamed over her features lovingly when she invited him to move his things into her room and he leaned in slightly with the intent on slanting his mouth over hers, her last words causing him to pause only for a moment before doing just that, his tongue teasing at the corners of her mouth and along the slit before slipping in past her lips and teeth, caressing her pallet before sliding alongside Arie’s tongue, languidly mapping out her mouth. 

Arie smiled against his mouth, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. She eagerly kissed him back, her tongue sliding and mimicking his movements. She loved the way he tasted and wanted to taste more of him. Now. Her hands slowly slide down his sides to the waistband of his sweats and continued passed it. Her fingers slide against his hip bones as her thumbs hooked the waistband and pushed them past his hips and that fine ass of his. Gravity took over and they slid to the floor, freeing his rapidly hardening cock. Without breaking her kiss, her hands slid to his cock and began to caress his balls, first one then the other. Cupping them, letting their weight settle in her palms. The moan that vibrated against her mouth let her know she had his undivided attention. 

Reluctantly she broke the kiss, but only for a moment, as she started to kiss along his jaw, down his throat and to his chest. She kissed her way to his left nipple and paid some serious attention to it. The tip of her tongue circled it as it became taut and stood at attention. After a couple rotations, she kissed it and sucked it gently into her mouth before moving on to the right nipple and giving it the same amount of attention. It wasn’t just women that like their nipples played with and Arie was an equal opportunity sex partner. 

Making her way down his torso, Arie found each scar and gently licked and kissed each one, all the while never stopping her massage of his balls. Settling down on her knees, she glanced up at him and smiled wickedly. Oh yeah, she had his attention alright. Kissing her way down his belly, she veered to one side and started to lay the most gentle kisses she could around the base his now fully erect and throbbing cock. As she got to the underside, Arie began to lick her way slowly along it’s length until she reached the tip and let the glistening head slide into her waiting mouth. 

Dean’s lips curved into a roguish smile against Arie’s as he kissed her when he felt her push his sweats past his hips and ass. He groaned into her mouth as he felt his semi-hard cock spring free of its confinement. His hips jerked and another low guttural groan broke from his throat as her hand cupped his balls, teasing first one then the other. 

When Arie broke their kiss, Dean pried his eyes open to mere passion hazed slits, his cheeks were flushed with color, not from embarrassment but from desire, and his lips were kiss swollen and reddened and softly parted as his breath panted from between them. His eyes searched hers and his hands, from where they’d been as his arms wrapped around her while they kissed, shifted; one slipping beneath her shirt to the warm skin beneath while the other slid up her back to bury itself within the silken black strands of her hair. His eyes slipped closed once more as another soft moan broke from his throat, his head tipping back and to the side to give Arie better access as she began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. When she reached his chest he pulled his back up and pried his eyes open, his head bowing somewhat in an effort to watch what she did, to see her mouth move over his chest. He sucked in an audible breath when her mouth found its way to his nipple and he shifted his hand in her hair, gently cupping the back of her head as his head lolled back and his eyes slipped closed once more on a long low moan. 

It took him a moment, as he lifted his head, to pry his eyes open once her mouth had moved on from his nipples to continue kissing her way down his body. His fingers tangled within the thick strands of her hair and soft breathless moans broke from his throat as he watched her mouth move, kissing every scar she came to on her way downward. His cock twitched impatiently and he had to catch his own bottom lip between his teeth to keep from begging her to just take his throbbing dick in her mouth. He couldn’t help however, the way his hips bucked and jerked slightly every so often with the way she continued to tease his balls causing his cock to leak copiously from the tip. 

“Jesus, Arie,” he breathed as she sat there on her knees and smiled up at him, the fingertips of his hand that was tangled in her hair massaging at her scalp. 

His lips parted on an audible gasp of breath and his head lolled back, exposing the length of his throat at the feel of the warm wetness of her mouth teasing at the base of his pulsing and throbbing cock that twitched eagerly. He sucked in another audible breath at the feel of the flat of her tongue licking along the length of the underside of his dick. His hands clenched into fists where they sat, one tangled within her hair and the other against the small of her back, as a low guttural growled-groan tore from deep in his throat as he felt her lips wrap around the sensitive head of his cock. 

“Fuck!” he groaned breathlessly. 

If her eyes had been open they would have rolled into the back of her head. The tip of her tongue teased the head of his cock and she slowly sucked on it. The precum that had been steadily seeping from the head was like ambrosia and she wanted more. Releasing her hold on his balls, Arie slid her hands around to grip Dean’s ass and proceeded to swallow Dean’s cock an inch at a time, letting her throat adjust to its width and length. Her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft, each time she took more she could feel the muscles of his ass clench and his hips bucked forward. She could feel Dean’s fist in her hair but he didn’t force her to take more. Instead he just held her firm enough to keep her from withdrawing very far. After another minute the tip of her nose was resting against his abdomen and the entire length of his cock was down her throat. She held it there for a couple seconds before withdrawing about halfway, taking a few breath through her nose and swallowing him again. She repeated this and each time going a little faster and sucking harder with each withdrawal. 

Dean’s breath hitched time and again between soft moans and he had to struggle not to thrust, not wanting to choke Arie with his eagerness to feel the tight wet warmth of her throat closing around his length as she swallowed him down. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly every now and then as his cock pulsed and throbbed. He pulled his head upright and pried open his eyes to mere passion glazed slits, gazing wantonly down at Arie, watching the way his cock stretched her full ruby hued lips as she slid her mouth along his length.

“Shit, baby,” he breathed softly, “’Feels so fuckin’ good…” 

Arie quickened her pace. That’s what she wanted. She wanted him to feel good. Her grip tightened and her nails dug into his ass. Her teeth occasionally grating gently along the top and underside of his shaft. She withdrew almost completely only to stop at the head and suck hard before sliding down again to swallow him whole. 

Dean’s breath hitched somewhat and his hips jerked at the feel of Arie’s nails biting into the firm flesh of the cheeks of his ass and the muscles of his stomach rippled and tightened with each light, teasing pass of her teeth against sensitive areas on his dick. His eyes all but rolled back in his head as he closed them and allowed his head to once again fall back. His lips parted, jaw somewhat slack, his breathing labored as he gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations that were bombarding his body and singing along his nerve endings to pool thick and low in his gut. He sucked in a startled breath and lifted his head, his eyes opening with fear, afraid that she was actually going to leave him there like that only to groan low and long, his eyes slipping closed once more, when instead of leaving him, she swallowed the entire length of his dick. 

Arie kept up with the long slow withdrawal followed by the hard pull on the head. Angling her chin down so the sensitive head rubbed against the roof of her mouth on the way down and back up again. Raising up on her knees just a bit more, so that she was hovering over him a bit more, she got more leverage, not stopping to get her hair out of the way. She wasn’t going to stop until he’d shoot his cum down her throat. 

Dean’s breath came in faster pants and his body seemed to sway with the movement of her mouth, his hips moving, cantering forward just a little, despite how badly he wanted to thrust hard and fuck her mouth. His hand in her hair moved, kneading at her scalp encouragingly while the hand beneath her shirt had moved to spay against her back and now his fingertips dug into the tender flesh as his muscles began to tense. The movement of his hips started to become erratic as his balls drew up tight to his body. 

“Fuck, oh God, fuck,” he groaned. “Arie, m’gonna...please...I can’t…” 

Arie arched her back slightly into his hand and withdrew from him long enough to lock eyes with him. She slid a hand forward and took hold of him and started to slowly stroke the full length of his cock. “Yes, you can. I want this.” 

Dean’s eyes opened and an audible gasping almost whine left him despite himself, despite his warning that he was about to come, some part of him having hoped that she wouldn’t care, that she would have allowed him to come down her throat. He felt panic rise briefly within him when she withdrew her mouth, leaving his throbbing length twitching between them. When her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and began to stroke along his length his eyes nearly rolled back in his head, his hips automatically moving, thrusting his dick into her fisted hand. It took him a moment or two for her words to make sense to his lust addled brain. He pried his eyes back open to gaze down at her, one corner of his lips lifting into a somewhat weak roguish smirk as he gave a nod that he wanted this too before he allowed his eyes to slip closed once more, his head tipping back on a low groan. 

Arie smiled and began again. This time lapping at the head of his cock making sure to get every drop of precum before slowly swallowing him again. As she withdrew she sucked harder until her cheeks were pulled in. Each time she took him down her throat she went faster until she was almost frantic. Her hair flying back and forth in perfect rhythm. She could feel his thrusts getting erratic until they came to a grinding halt, the sting from her hair being yanked was the only encouragement she needed as she dived down and held him in the back of her throat, letting each pulse shoot down her throat. 

A growl broke from Dean’s throat as he clenched his teeth when Arie’s mouth closed over the head of his dick once more and he groaned long and low as she again started to move her mouth along his length. It took him a could moments longer than it would have since she’d pulled her mouth away and there’d been a moment of panic when he’d had no stimulation at all, but even so it wasn’t too long before his muscles were tensing again and his balls drawing up tight to his body. He moved with her, his hips bucking erratically, frantically chasing after the release his body sought. Goosebumps broke out on his flesh hardening his nipples and his cheeks and chest were flushed a bright crimson causing the freckles across the bridge of his nose to stand out more. His hand in her hair tightened into a near white knuckled fist and with a growled groan, the first rope of cum hit the back of Arie’s throat. He couldn’t help the way his hips moved, almost of their own accord, fucking his dick into her mouth as he came, his breathing ragged and heavy, panting out from between his parted lips. 

She took everything he gave. Pulling back slightly to take a few breaths so she could swallow every last drop. As the flow slowed, she started to slowly slide him and in and out again. Milking him dry. Her lips tightening just slightly when she withdrew. After a couple minutes she let him slide out of her mouth with a slight pop. Reaching up with her fingers, she wiped at the corners o f her mouth and licked them clean. 

Arie slowly started kissing her way back up Deans body until she was standing, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

As his orgasm subsided, his body spent and sated, Dean pried his eyes open to mere slits, watching as Arie’s mouth pulled off his rapidly softening cock. He groaned at the sight of her licking her fingers clean of his spunk and his gaze tracked her as she kissed her way up his body to slowly standing to her feet. 

He gave a weak soft chuckle as his groggy gaze met hers, “Looks like I’m the one spewin’ bodily fluids, huh?” 

“You can spew all the body fluids you want.” She leaned in and gently kissed him. Pulling him in closer. Her tongue slide first over his bottom lip then his top before asking for entrance into his mouth. When he complied, she dove in and greedily wrapped her tongue around his, her hand splayed on the back of his head holding him in place. Her other hand sliding down to the small of his back and pulling him in closer. In the back of her mind, shock exploded because she’d never acted this way with any man before. She quickly pushed it aside because frankly, she liked what Dean brought out in her. 

Dean chuckled weakly and started to lean in to rest his head against hers only to be stopped as Arie leaned in instead to tease at his lips with her tongue. His lips parted, granting her access to his mouth willingly. A low groan broke from his throat as her tongue slid alongside his own and he didn’t even blink at the taste of his own release on her tongue. His hand that had gotten tangled in her hair shifted, easing itself free before moving back again to lay gentle against the back of her head, cupping it as they kissed. 

After a few moments, Arie pulled away and sighed. “If this is your idea of working it out. I’m all for it.” She smiled and just looked into his eyes. She brought her hand from behind his head and ran her thumb along his hairline down to his jaw and just let it rest there. “Want me to help you move your stuff?” 

Dean chuckled at the idea of this having been what he called a work out. No, actually chasing supernatural sonsabitches into the stink holes they hide in tends to be my workouts he thought but didn’t say. His eyes searched hers and he knew, especially with the idea of moving his stuff into her room like they were some kind of a couple or something, that he should be panicking, that he should be looking for the nearest escape route but for some reason, he wasn’t, he actually found himself wanting to be here, to be with her in whatever way that entailed. 

“Sure,” he responded softly, “I think I’d like that.”

*** *** *** 

And from that day on, once Arie had managed to extract herself from Dean and he’d then gotten his sweats back up where they belonged, the two of them began their lives together. 

They’d done as Arie had suggested and moved Dean’s belongings into her room, she even went as far as to make room for him in her bathroom rather than the spare one he had been using. She emptied a drawer and moved a few towels so he had half of the bottom cabinet under the sink. It had been with a contented sigh that she had watched him unpack his duffel, stowing the few clothes he had in the drawers, she’d cleaned out for him, and hanging a couple over shirts up in the closest. 

She could still remember watching him as he took his toiletries bag into the bathroom, peeking into the drawers when he wasn’t watching, and just how very shocked she had been at just how few clothes he owned. He really didn’t have much of anything. 

It was then and there that she made the decision to give him what he needed, a home and someone who loved him. 

The first few days were a bit awkward as they got used to each other’s schedule. Arie showed Dean how to feed the horses, clean stalls, scrub buckets, fix fence, drive the tractor etc. He even managed to figure out why the clutch stuck in 3rd gear. They finished the round pen and Arie started giving lessons to neighborhood kids. At first, Dean would disappear when the kids were dropped off and picked up. Arie didn’t press him about it figuring he just didn’t like being around people, she could understand that. She kept up her work with the vet, it was mostly emergency calls so they happened at all hours and during some inopportune moments. 

During the first couple months, he refused to leave the farm even though she’d given him his own set of keys. His explanation was that there were “too many eyes and ears”. She pressed him at first but he clammed up and withdrew and then he’d disappear on the farm somewhere until well after dark. It frustrated her and she often worried that he’d leave but he always came back, gave her a hug, and a kiss on the top of her head and would go to bed. Nothing more would be said about it. 

There were times, she’d wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. After checking to make sure his duffle was still in the closet, she went downstairs and found him at her computer. At first, he closed the pages he was looking at and pull up Solitaire and try to tell her he couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to turn the TV on so it wouldn’t wake her up. Arie didn’t pry. She knew he’d just withdraw into himself and throw up his walls again. 

As spring melted into summer, they became as one. A working team. A true couple. Arie showed Dean her craft. Basic tinctures for stomach aches, fever reducing poultices and even the nasty green burn salve that had him gagging and dry heaving. She did her best not to laugh but did it anyway. She showed him her kitchen herb garden and her working garden and explained the differences. Arie pointed out ones to not eat or which parts of the plant were poisonous. 

In return, Dean taught her about the different types of demons. She had no idea there were so many. He taught her how to protect herself and the farm from them and he gave her an anti-possession charm. She had promised him to get it tattooed on her to make it more permanent which had made Dean laugh, asking if he could pick out the spot, giving that wicked half smile while dipping his chin slightly. It always made her tingle in all the right places. Dean also taught her about salt circles, goofer dust, ghouls and a myriad of other things that went bump in the night. 

As summer slipped into fall, Arie taught Dean about the sabbats and how she celebrated All Hallows Eve. He helped her turn the barn into a “haunted” barn for her lesson kids and he even dressed up to tell ghost stories by the bonfire. 

With the coming of Thanksgiving, Arie went all out. She wasn’t sure when or if Dean had ever had a home cooked Turkey dinner, but she wanted it to be amazing. She had started prepping three days ahead of time and despite her enthusiasm Dean became distant and stayed out of the house until dark or until she’d stopped cooking. When Thanksgiving Day arrived, she was up early to get barn chores done early so she could get the house ready. Dean had left the house with nothing more than a thermos full of coffee, a quick kiss and a “see ya later”. She stared at his back as he disappeared into the barn. It had become his personal man cave and hide out when he wanted to avoid things. Arie finished cooking dinner and set the table. Wiping her hands on a towel she stood back and admired her handy work. The table looked perfect now she only had to get Dean to it. After waiting, she made a plate and took it out to the barn. She ate by herself and wasn’t sure what she was going to do about Christmas. 

She figured she’d just do what she did every year and celebrate Yule. This year she’d put up a real tree and decorate like she always did but not pressure Dean into participating. After the mess of Thanksgiving, she didn’t want to push him away. He didn’t talk about his childhood much. Aside from the death of his mother when he was four, how his father had raised him and his brother to find the thing that killed her, that he’d raised them more like soldiers then children. She’d asked him about his brother and if he wanted to invite him to visit, but Dean had gotten a faraway look in his eyes then the walls slammed down and he stormed out of the house to disappear again. 

Though they got along surprisingly well for two people who barely knew each other and were making it up as they went along. It wasn’t always a picnic. Dean had nightmares, bad ones. The kind where he woke up in a cold sweat, screaming either his brothers name or his fathers. Sometimes, other peoples as well. There were times when he’d lash out if she touched him to wake him up and on one particularly bad night he had grabbed her by the throat and drew back a fist. It took her a good minute to get him to wake up. She didn’t want to hurt him but she wasn’t above it if she thought he was going to follow through with the raised fist. When he’d become aware of what he’d almost done, he’d crumbled onto her lap sobbing, apologizing profusely. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly. She’d spent the rest of the night rubbing small circles on his back and telling him repeatedly that she wasn’t angry with him. That it was a dream and he didn’t mean to do it. The next morning when he saw how red her throat was from where he’d been holding her, he insisted she stay in the house all day and rest. That he’d do all the farm chores and her job was to rest. He’d been good to his word that day. Though she’d protested many times half heartedly. She knew he was doing it because he felt guilty and it was his way of making amends. That night, he’d warmed up a can of chicken noodle soup and made her tea and brought it to her on the couch. He even sat with her and fed her one spoonful at a time and making sure she drank her tea. For days afterwards, Dean would hover and ask her at least a dozen times a day if she was okay and that maybe she should go to the doctor to make sure. It took a week for the redness to go away and once it had he calmed down and slowly went back to the snarky, good natured man she’d fallen in love with. 

Several times Arie had asked Dean when his birthday was and each time he’d shrug and say it didn’t matter. She got tired of asking and one night just after Christmas she did some research on the computer. She knew how old he’d been when his mother died and the city and state the fire happened so she started guessing and finally hit pay dirt. Pulling up several articles. Tears filled her eyes and streamed unchecked down her cheeks as she looked at photos of what was left of the house and one in particular of a man sitting on the hood of a black car with a baby in his arms and a little boy next to him. Once she had the date of the fire, she looked up birth announcements and found Dean’s, January 24th, 1979. Perfect. That gave her time to get him something and to plan a small dinner for the two of them. 

*** *** ***

The day of Dean’s birthday, Arie had asked him to work on the automatic waterers. Somehow they’d frozen over night and she couldn’t get them going again. In truth, she’d unplugged the heaters and left the access panels open all night. It was just a way to get him out of the house so she could decorate and make dinner. She’d planned an early dinner, to be ready just after the evening chores were finished, hoping that dessert would last them into the night. 

As soon as Dean left the house, Arie started decorating. She didn’t go overboard...not really. She put up a large, brightly colored HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN banner across the doorway into the living room so that he’d see it when he came in the back door. She put party hats on each of the place settings along with those goofy noise maker things and hid some confetti so she could throw it in the air. Dinner wasn’t fancy; steaks, twice baked potatoes with lots of bacon and cheese and corn on the cob. She did have a chocolate cake made at the local bakery. Thankfully it was the middle of winter so she could leave it in the back seat of her Jeep without it melting or going bad overnight. 

Arie kept an eye on Dean as she worked. She could see him in the paddock working on the waterers shaking his head and pulling the torpedo heater from the barn to help thaw them out. Deep down she hoped he wouldn’t be upset. After the Thanksgiving mess and how he, for the most part, pretended Christmas didn’t even happen, she didn’t want his birthday to be a disaster. 

Right as everything was getting done, Arie peeked out the back door and saw Dean pulling the heater back into the barn and cleaning up the tools he’d used. With a squeal of delight, she quickly ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and cream colored sweater that left little to the imagination. Running a brush through her hair and pulling it into a loose ponytail, she added a few dabs of perfume behind her ears and applied some lipstick, her favorite color called Vampira. Hurrying back to the kitchen, She grabbed one of the party hats...put it on and grabbed the noise maker. As soon as Dean closed the door, and turned around to face her, she yelled. “SURPRISE!” 

Dean couldn’t see how a woman that had supposedly lived there on that farm for years could have left things as poorly as she had the night before and the fact had him grumbling to himself most of the time he worked. By the time he got everything thawed and things put to rights, he wasn’t worried about how things had gotten the way they had, he was only concerned with changing out of his wet jeans and getting warm. He entered the house without even really noticing Arie though he knew she’d been in the kitchen because he could smell food on the stove and it had his stomach grumbling in complaint at the fact that he had worked through lunch. Turning, his brow creased as his gaze darted, taking in the scene before him, the banner hanging at the entrance to the living room and the way the table was set. Lastly, his eyes moved to Arie and the words she had shouted excitedly as well as the confetti she had tossed his way finally clicked but even then it didn’t totally make sense. 

“What’s this?” he inquired confusedly. 

His confusion didn’t deter her. She rushed over to him and hugged him quickly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Today is your birthday. Did you think I was going to let it go by without so much as a birthday dinner?” Not letting him respond, Arie started to pull off his coat and hang it up. “Sit!” She commanded and moved to the stove to get dinner on the table. 

Dean stood dumbfounded, staring dumbly as she removed his coat and hung it up, and he only turned his head to stare at the table as though he’d never seen one before when she told him to go sit rather than actually moving to do as she had requested. It took another moment before he managed to shake off the stunned befuddlement and cross to where Arie stood at the stove. 

“Wait, wait,” he murmured gently, his hands covering hers in an attempt to stop what she was doing and gain her attention. 

“I don’t…” he shook his head as his eyes searched hers, “I don’t understand.” 

The last time I had a birthday party or any kind of birthday acknowledgement was before my Mom died, he thought. 

Arie stopped when his hands covered hers. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. Smiling, and placed her hands on his chest and sighed. “It’s your birthday. Even though you made it pretty clear you’re not the holiday celebrating kind of guy. I couldn’t let your birthday go by.” She leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. “Now. Sit down before your steaks get cold.” 

She turned back around to gather up the food and get it on the table. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the small box from her pocket and set it on the steak platter before going to the table. The present wasn’t much, but she had to get him something. She just hoped he didn’t already have a money clip with his initials on it. She’d also added a protection rune to the underside. 

Dean sighed softly and hung his head, torn between happy excitement and feeling like a total ass for the way he’d been about every holiday they’d had so far together. He hadn’t meant to ruin thanksgiving it was simply a case where when he saw the spread she’d prepared all he could think of was a bucket of Colonel Sander’s and a six pack of beer, or root beer, depending on what year it’d been. And then when Christmas had arrived, he’d been sure to get Arie a gift, something that he’d hoped she’d really like. He’d found a shop in town that sold sterling silver earrings and moonstone earrings. It hadn’t been much but then his and Sam’s Christmas’ never had been. Usually their Dad was no where around and the only one to get presents, ones that he stole, was Sam. There had only been one Christmas that he had received anything, and it had been from Sammy, something that his little brother had gotten for their Dad but when the old man hadn’t shown, he’d given it to him instead. Not since their Mom died had he ever had his own presents or any kind of real celebration, of anything. He silently stepped back and turned, crossing the short distance between himself and the table, pulling out what had become ‘his chair’ and took a seat. He looked up at Arie as she brought the first plate of food over and offered her a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. 

Catching her hand before she could turn away again he pulled her closer and, as she stood before him, wrapped his arms around her hips and gazed lovingly up at her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I...it’s been a really long time since anyone has done...anything like this, like any of this, for me,” he explained. 

Arie had to seriously fight back the tears. Her hands moved to cup his face and she leaned in close. “Get used to it mister. We witches have a lot of holidays.” She pulled him close and hugged him for a minute. Just held him. She figured he’d had it rough but this...this was crazy. 

Pulling back, she fanned at her face to keep the tears at bay and nudged the platter of steaks closer to him. “Eat, but make sure to leave room for dessert.” She bumped him gently with her hip, snatched up the party hat and placed it on his head, sideways so it was covering his ear. Smiling, she went to her seat, sat down, placed her napkin on her lap and watched him. Making him dinner, celebrating birthdays and holidays seemed so right. They’d work through the hard parts and the speed bumps but, she knew deep down they’d be just fine. 

Dean couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face at Arie’s playful teasings and he actually left the hat the way she’d places it as he reached for the plate of steaks and the serving fork, stabbing himself one. He couldn’t help but notice the box sitting to one side of the plate and lifted his eyes to Arie’s before pulling his steak from the plate and quirked a brow. 

“Another gift?” he inquired. 

She was almost ready to grab the box and open it herself. “Open it! Hurry up!” Arie was one of those people that loved seeing others open gifts. It was weird but it brought her so much happiness. Much more than the person on the receiving end she was sure. 

Dean pressed his lips together in a tight thin line and frowned half-heartedly at her as he moved his stabbed steak to his plate then returned the serving fork to the plate of steaks and reached for the box. 

“Didn’t you just get me presents?” he inquired with forced annoyance as he picked up the box, his eyes still on Arie’s face. 

Arie rested an elbow on the table and let her chin come to rest on the palm of her hand and glared at Dean. “That, my good man, was Christmas. This is your birthday. Now, open!” She waggled her eyebrows at him and tried hard to look stern but the smile kept creeping in. 

Dean sighed heavily and lowered his gaze to the small box in his hand as he withdrew it from the plate. “Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled as he worked at opening his gift. 

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he lifted the silver money clip out of the box, eyeing his initials before turning it over in his hand, he’d learned from Christmas that with Arie you had to look your presents over from every side, the sneaky little witch tended to tuck thoughtful items on the underside or the backs of things. His smile widened when he noticed the protection symbol carved into the back of the clip. 

“Thank you,” he murmured softly, his voice slightly hoarse, “I love it,” he added, clearing his throat and blinking back the sting of tears as he lifted his eyes to Arie, his smile growing somewhat as he gazed lovingly at her. 

The way the tears welled up in his eyes did her in. Arie got up and moved to stand in front of him. Turning around she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you didn’t get birthdays or holiday dinners with your family. I’m sorry this made you sad. It wasn’t my intention. I wanted this to be a surprise and for it to make you smile.” Arie raised her chin slightly and gently kissed Dean on the neck before settling back. 

Dean returned Arie’s hug and turned his head slightly in an attempt to see her face as she spoke. He shook his head at her summation of what had been his reaction to the gift and his party. “I’m not sad,” he retorted gently, “It’s...it’s really...nice,” he murmured. “I guess I just never, I dunno, saw myself like this, happy...with a home...and someone I love…” 

She froze. Everything froze. Her breathing stopped. Her heart stopped beating and her blood stopped flowing in her veins. He’d said...it. With someone he loved. He loved her. Dean Winchester loved Arie Tamarein. Swallowing a few times to try and get things working again, she didn’t move, just whispered. “I love you, too.” 

Dean’s brow creased at the softness of her voice and he shifted to try and look into her face, searching it for an answer as to what was wrong, why she suddenly sounded like that. And then her words, his words suddenly hit him and he found himself freezing despite the fact that it was too late to panic. He swallowed hard and offered a slightly lopsided smile. It was out there, he’d said it and she didn’t run or laugh in his face. It was okay, he could breath, relax. 

“I, uh...that wasn’t actually the way I wanted to say that,” he confessed awkwardly, “I had a different scenario, a better one, in mind…” 

She gave him a firm squeeze and sat up to look him in the eye. “I wouldn’t have wanted to hear it any other way. I love you. “ She kissed his forehead. “I love you.” She kissed his left cheek. “I love you.” She kissed his right cheek. “I love you.” She kissed him on the lips. Gently at first but, when he started to kiss her back, she pulled him as close as she could, letting her tongue slide passed his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. She kissed him hard. She kissed the man she loved and who loved her back. 

Dean’s arms tightened around Arie as his lips parted, granting her probing tongue entrance into his mouth. He allowed his own tongue to slide alongside hers, teasing and tangling with it before capturing it and sucking at it gently. He released her tongue and allowed one hand to slide upward over her back as he thrust his own tongue into her mouth, jabbing it deep inside, over and over again, the way he would thrust his cock into the warm wet folds of her pussy. 

Arie wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and quickly shifted so she was straddling his lap. Not once breaking the kiss. Her hand splayed out along the back of his neck as her other slid down his back and began to pull his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. He had far too many clothes on. As she tugged at his shirt, she ground her hips against his crotch in time to the thrusts of his tongue in her mouth. 

A low groan, that was muffled and virtually swallowed up by the kiss, broke from Dean’s throat and his hips cantered upward, grinding back against Arie wantonly. One of his hands shifted from where it had lain with his arm wrapped around her, to the hem of her soft sweater, allowing the calloused pads of his fingers to tickle against her silken flesh as he slowly pushed the garment upward. 

He managed to push the sweater up to the point that the pads of his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts before he was rudely interrupted by the annoying vibration buzz and crunching guitar riffs of a Metallica song coming from his cell phone that was tucked inside his jeans pocket. He tried to ignore it, tried to maintain the kiss and continue what they had started but it soon became clear that not only was the caller not going to give up, but that the distraction had effectively killed the mood. 

He slowly pulled back from their kiss with a resigned sigh, “Sorry,” he mumbled regretfully as he waited for her pull back and allow him to reach down and pull his cell from his front jeans pocket. 

“Hello,” he growled with annoyance. 

“Dad,” he breathed, his eyes widening as he stood abruptly, nearly knocking Arie over in his haste. 

He glanced back toward her apologetically as he moved away from the table and into the living room as though staying might somehow alert his Father to the fact that not only was he not doing his job, but that he’d shacked up with, of all people, a witch. 

Dad. Well now. Wasn’t that a mood killer right there. Arie cleared her throat, pulled her sweater back down into place and smoothed out her hair. She wanted to follow Dean into the living room but her manners kicked in and she settled for staring at the back of his head. Leaning against the counter she chewed on the inside of her cheek and swayed back and forth. Arie was doing pretty good until she saw Deans hand run up and down the back of his head, grab onto a handful of hair and pull; his chin dropping to his chest. 

Screw the manners. Her mother always said she acted like she’d been raised by wolves. Arie slowly made her way to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. She leaned sideways in the seat and continued to chew on her cheek as she caught bits and pieces of the conversation. 

“Yeah, I checked but, I think it was a false alarm,” Dean assured his father, hoping to get this, his Father checking up on him, over with and off the phone. 

“I...I can’t...It’s kinda hard to explain… What? No, she’s not a bar slut, okay,” he scoffed and lifted a hand, running it through his hair, his hand pausing at the back of his head before moving again, rubbing nervously at his head.

“I...she’s...different…” he grit his teeth and his hand at the back of his head curled into a fist, tugging at his hair. “

Yeah, fine. Jericho, I got it, I’ll be there. Yeah, alright...yeah, bye…” 

Arie went through every emotion possible and ended with a broken heart. He was leaving. She knew it could happen...would happen someday but, she was hoping it wasn’t so soon. She took in a slow shuddering breath and let it out just as slowly. Trying to get herself under control. Glancing over her shoulder at the cold steaks and the small half opened box next to Dean’s plate, the tear that she’d fought to hold back slowly fell down her cheek unchecked. 

Damn it. 

Wiping it away quickly, she stood and started to clear the table. She had to keep busy or she’d fall apart. She did her best to not look at Dean as she got busy. He hadn’t turned around after hanging up with his father and she hoped he’d stay that way until she was done and could go hide in her….their bedroom. 

Damn it! 

Dean’s head fell forward as he closed his cell and his heart felt like it was shattering in his chest. His eyes squeezed tightly closed against the reality of what was happening and against the sting of tears, the wetness of which he could feel dampening his lashes despite his best efforts. He dragged in a breath as he lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes. Glancing down at the phone in his hand he squeezed it tightly in his fist, tight enough that his knuckles turned white, as though if by some miracle destroying the phone could somehow make that call and what his Dad had said disappear. He turned around slowly, uncertain of how much Arie had heard and even more unsure of what he would say, how to say the very thing that he wished to God, a god he wasn’t even sure existed, that he didn’t have to. 

“Arie, I…” he began as he moved back toward the table. 

As soon as she heard her name, she held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t. Just….don’t.” She refused to look up at him, instead she was wringing the day lights out of one of the napkins. “We knew you were going to have to leave at some point, right? So, this is that time.” 

Not going to look, she reminded herself repeatedly because the second she looked at his face she was going to break down and she swore to herself a long time ago that she’d never let a man see her that vulnerable again. “I’ll just get this mess cleaned up. You go do what you have to do.” She tried to wave him off but her hands shook so badly it looked more like she was having a seizure. 

Dean’s brow creased as he crossed the remaining distance between himself and the table. His lips pressed into a thin line as he listened to her words and if it hadn’t been for her body telling a totally different story than her lips he might have done just as she’d suggested without a backward glance. 

“So that’s it then, huh? Just go on an’ never mind about any of this,” he concluded with a scoff and a sardonic nod, “Well, now I know how it feels to be on the chick’s side of this scenario.” 

The plates she had in her hands clattered back down onto the table as she whirled around, took the few steps needed to close the gap and got right up in his face. Her eyes wide, fire dancing in them. She could feel the hairs on her arms prickle with goosebumps, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she glared at him. 

“You have no idea...none,” She growled. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms. “I…you…we knew this would happen. Am I happy about it? No. Do I want you to stay? Yes.” Her voice broke and all the fight she had mustered was gone as the tears broke free. “I want you to stay with me. I want to wake up next to you. I want to yell at you for leaving the toilet seat up but, it’s not going to happen. It’s a fantasy, my fantasy and I should have known better but I let my guard down and let you in and this is the price I have to pay.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he listened, gazing down at her and fighting not to allow his own tears to slip free of his grasp. “Maybe we knew this would happen,” he allowed, “But, this dream, this fantasy of yours, it’s not just yours,” he murmured, “I wanted that too, still do.” 

Lifting her shaking hands, she placed them on his chest over his heart and slowly leaned into him. Her cheek coming to rest next to her hands. “I’ll wait for you.” 

Dean gave in to what he’d been wanting to do since the phone call and wrapped his arms tightly, possessively around Arie and held her as close as possible, until there was no room between them. He dipped his head and buried his face against the crown of her head, pressing a tender kiss against it. 

“I’ll be back,” he mumbled into the silken strands, “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

They stood locked in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Though it would have never been long enough as far as Arie was concerned. As if on cue, they each took a step back and smiled sadly at each other. With a quick nod, Dean turned and headed up the stairs taking them two at a time. Arie heard their bedroom door creak as it closed. The click of the handle seemed so loud, so….final. With a quick swipe of her cheeks to clear away the last of her tears, Arie packed up the food for Dean to take with him. Something inside told her that he wouldn’t be staying the night and deep down she was glad because it would have been that much harder to let him go in the morning. 

It had taken everything that he had for Dean to pry himself from Arie’s arms and head up the stairs. He had a job to do, a calling and nothing, not even love could stop that, at least not until they had found the thing that had killed his Mother and avenged her death. A part of him wondered if it would be over even then but he didn’t allow himself to dwell on that idea too much, especially not now when his heart was breaking. He packed up his things methodically, unable to put his heart into it, simply going through the motions. He assured himself that he would find a way to make it back even as a voice in his head told him otherwise, reminded him that his Dad would never allow it. Not only was this life, hunting the things that went bump in the night, all that he would ever be, but if John Winchester ever found out that his eldest son was actually in love with, of all people, a witch, he knew that his Dad would make it a priority to dispose of the ‘thing’ that had turned his son’s head, and touched his heart. He zipped his duffel closed and reached for the strap though he only managed to move the duffel off the bed and onto the floor as he found himself plopping heavily down on the side of the bed rather than shouldering the bag and heading for the door. His shoulders hunched defeatedly and his head hung between his shoulder blades as he stared unseeingly down at the olive drab hued bag and struggled to pull himself together, to get up off the bed and put one foot in front of the other and walk out the door. 

After Arie finished packing the food, she set the bag next to the door and slowly climbed the stairs and went to their….her bedroom. Opening the door slowly, she found Dean sitting on the bed staring down at his packed duffle. His arms resting on his knees with his head hanging, staring at the floor. Glancing over her shoulder into the bathroom, the counter looked very empty without his aftershave, razor and shaving cream taking up their usual place. Tears threatened again but she shoved them down. She was done crying. 

Dean sucked in a soft breath, he knew that Arie stood in the doorway without having to lift his head and look up. He could smell the molasses from the horse feed and the scent of sage that seemed to cling to her skin. He drew in a deep fortifying breath and pulled to his feet, shouldering his duffel as he moved. He dared not look at her, knowing that if their eyes were to meet that he wouldn’t be able to leave, no matter what John Winchester ordered him to do. 

Without a word or a glance her way, Dean stood, shouldered his duffle and slipped past her, heading downstairs and towards the front door. Arie followed behind him, memorizing every detail. The way the duffle swung against his body, the sound of his boots on the wooden stairs, the way he gripped the railing; his knuckles white. 

Slipping past Arie without touching her, without kissing her goodbye, without telling her one last time that he loved her had been the hardest thing that Dean had ever done, but it was for the best. If he lingered, it would just make this harder on both of them, and worst yet, if he lingered, he would stay; which would likely bring the wrath of John Winchester raining down on the one woman, the witch, that he loved more than he had ever thought possible. He could feel her following him down the stairs and his hands curled tightly around the banister as he descended them in an attempt to keep himself from turning around and instead continue moving forward and out the door. 

As they reached the front door, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, whispering quietly “May you be protected from all harmful magical energies, or other malevolent influences. May you remain healthy and safe and return home...to me. So mote it be.” It was simple but the emotion behind it made it that much more powerful. With a final gentle squeeze of his shoulder, Arie let her hand slide off and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

Dean froze in place when he felt Arie touch his shoulder and his body went rigid, his eyes slipping closed and then squeezing tight as he fought back the sting of tears. When her hand slipped away, his eyes opened and he had to blink a couple of times to clear the blur from tears he would not allow to fall. He noted the packaged food and knew without having to ask that she had done it for him, and the thought brought a wistful smile briefly to his lips. He sniffed as he reached for the door with his free hand and pushed it open. He hesitated there, the package of food in the hand, the shoulder of which held the strap to his duffel, his free hand clutching the door handle. For a moment, a fanciful, crazy moment he thought about turning around, about hiding away from his Dad and the life that had been thrust upon him from the moment he could hold a rifle, but sobriety won out and he shook off the notion, continuing out the door without a backward glance. 

Arie watched as Dean picked up the package of food, opened the door, hesitated for a heartbeat then walked out and closed the door behind him, not looking back once even as he got into his car and pulled away. Arie watched the taillights until they disappeared down the road and around the corner. 

The next few days melted into weeks as Arie went through the motions of living. She took care of the horses, spending extra time with them so she wouldn't have to be in the empty house. Meltdowns happened less frequently as time went by. Every once in a while, she’d find something of Dean’s in the barn, the garage or the house and she’d fall to the ground as sobs wracked her body. A week after he’d left, Arie was doing laundry and came across a t-shirt of Deans. She slowly lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply. His smell was embedded in the soft cotton fabric. His aftershave was around the collar and all over the rest was his scent. She could picture him in her mind, sitting on the tractor plowing the driveway, laying under it changing the oil and fixing the fences, holding her in bed after they’d made love. Using the shirt to wipe away her tears, she tossed it in the wash and wore that same shirt to bed every night from that day forward. It helped. It made her feel like he had his arms wrapped around her every night, keeping her safe. 

*** *** ***

Arie stood with her back to the kitchen silently wishing the coffee pot would hurry up. She was nervous and when she was nervous she bit her fingernails and right now she was down to one nail. She really wished that Dean was there. He’d keep her calm and help her deal with this...mess. _Dean. Where are you_?

Her new “landlord” was sitting at her kitchen table. He’d stopped by to introduce himself and inform her that her farm was actually part of his “estate”. He provided all the legal documents and proof. Even though the property was deeded and technically separate from the estate, the seller had to get permission from the estate holder to sell it. They hadn't. The pile of paperwork was scattered all over the table. She had a boulder in the pit of her stomach. The farm was hers. She’d paid for it when she was 20 years old with money from her inheritance after her parents had passed away. It was paid off and she only had taxes and utilities to pay for which were covered easily with her pay from the vet and the remainder of her inheritance which she’d figured would last her well into her 40’s even without any investing etc. 

The coffee pot beeped finally and she poured two cups and brought them to the table. Setting one in front of each of them. Sitting down, she took a deep breath and faced the man. “Mr. Saint Ryan. What will it take, financially, to buy the farm from you? This is my home. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

Lucian Saint Ryan wasn’t what she thought of when “estate owner” came to mind. She pictured someone….older...dressed differently and not so...polite. Nope. He was a couple inches taller than she was. With brown eyes and hair. He wore black jeans, a plain t-shirt, shit kicker boots and a long black leather duster. His hair was long for a guy and the area where she lived. The men kept their hair short but not Mr. Saint Ryan. His was long...to the middle of his back long but he kept it pulled back with a leather tie to keep it out of his face. He also had a full beard but kept it trimmed close. The corners of his eyes wrinkled a bit when he smiled, just like Deans. He wasn’t a local. That much was certain by his accent. It was hard for her to place but if she had to pick Arie figured he was from Europe. Not Russia but, maybe Romania or another country close to that. 

Lucian Saint Ryan, Lycan and leader of the newly relocated Saint Ryan pack from Hungary, sat back in his chair and let his eyes glide over Arie before answering. “You don’t have to move Ms. Tamarein. I’m not that terrible of a person. You are free to live your life out here, in peace but, I have a few...stipulations.” He took a long slow sip of his coffee, letting what he said sink in before continuing. 

“Firstly, from time to time you may see my people patrolling the area. Don’t let this alarm you. They may from time to time have rather large…..dogs with them.” He smiled softly when the fear in her eyes flared and she glanced towards the barn. “Don’t worry about your horses. They won’t harm them. You have my word on that. This property is part of my terr...estate so everyone and everything is under my protection. I must insist that you never, under any circumstances approach or even acknowledge my people or their canine partners. Is that understood?” Human and Lycan interaction seldom ended well and he didn’t want to have to kill any of his pack members for harming her or any of her animals. 

Arie sat and listened, glancing towards the barn from time to time when he mentioned large dogs. His assurance didn’t really put her mind at ease but she could sense the sincerity in his voice. Nodding slowly, she picked up her coffee and took a sip. The kitchen door opening, had her pause as Micah walked in with a busted water bucket in hand. 

“Hey Arie! Seems Nasir doesn't like the…..Oh. Hey boss. What are you doing here?” He paused and nodded in Lucian’s direction, his eyes flicking back and forth between Arie and Lucian.

“Boss?” Arie asked and pointed to Lucian. “Mr. Saint Ryan is who you work for, Micah?” She really didn’t care but a little warning on his part about the whole thing would have been nice. 

Clearly uncomfortable, Micah set the bucket down and shoved both hands in the front pockets of his jeans and stared at the floor like a kid in front of the principle. Lucian quickly came to his rescue. “Please don’t be upset with Micah, Ms. Tamarein. Yes. He does work for me and has for a number of years. He’s been getting the manse ready to move into and in his spare time has been helping you as well. He was also under strict instructions to not speak of who he worked for.” 

Arie stared at them for a minute before sighing and throwing her hands up. “Fine! I’m not upset at Micah. It’s…..all this is a bit much to process. Dean leaving, finding out my farm isn't really mine and this...” She waved her hands in the air with a flourish. 

Lucian smiled and nodded. Happy with the outcome. Happy that Arie wasn’t going to move and that he’d be able to keep an eye on her and hopefully win her over. There was something about this human….this witch that intrigued him greatly. Though, he was curious who this “Dean” person was and wondered if his leaving was permanent. “Well. I see that you have work to do and an unruly beast to tend to. I will leave you to it. I will also leave the paperwork here for you. I’m sure your attorney would like to go over them with a fine tooth comb.” He smiled, stood up, and bowed deeply to Arie. “M’lady.” He turned and nodded to Micah, patting the guy on the shoulder as he went by. “Please stop by my office before you go home tonight, Micah.” Without turning back to Arie, he opened the back door and was gone. 

Letting out a huge sigh with a loud whoosh, Arie picked up a towel that was on the table and threw it at Micah. “Traitor.” She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

* * *

Dean arrived in Jericho to find no sign of his Dad anywhere. He tried calling John’s cell, all three of them, but there was no answer. Between that and the fact that John had summoned him, Dean knew in his gut that something was wrong. And he knew of only one other person he could turn to, to help him search for John Winchester, his brother, Sam. He turned the car around and sped toward Palo Alto, toward Stanford, and only pulled to the side of the road to sleep once, and it was then that he put pen to paper, scrawling a quick letter to Arie. 

**Arie,**

**I’m not really good at the formality shit so I’ll just get down to the reason for the note. I am writing to you by flashlight since I’m pulled to the side of the road, supposedly taking a quick nap before heading on to Palo Alto. My Dad wasn’t there when I arrived where he told me to meet him and I’m worried, not that it isn’t like him to up and disappear, but usually not when he calls a meeting. Anyway, I’m gonna pick up my pain in the ass little brother from college, he’s probably not gonna like it, but I need his help to find our Dad.**

**Anyway, I just wanted you to know what was happening. And that I love you. I’ll write again when I can. Take care of yourself.**

**Love,  
Dean**

* * *

Arie’s hands shook and she had to blink several times to be able to read the letter. It was from Dean. Using her sleeve to wipe away the tears. She lifted the paper to her face and inhaled deeply. Trying to catch a whiff of his scent. The letter was handwritten on a piece of notebook paper with several perfect coffee stain circles.

She didn't know how long she stood at the mailbox reading and rereading the letter, running her fingers over the surprisingly neat handwriting until a car horns short honk made her jump, clutching the letter to her chest. Whirling around she saw Micah sitting in his truck staring at her. 

“You okay?” He asked, glancing down at the pile of mail at her feet and back up to her. 

Bending over to pick up the long forgotten mail, she tucked the letter back into its envelope and smiled. “Yeah. Umm...yeah. I’m great. Just...great. Why?” 

“Well you’ve been standing at the mailbox for over a half hour staring at that piece of paper. Bad news?” Micah knew about Dean, Arie had told him all about it after he’d left. To say he was pissed at the guy was an understatement. 

Looking down at her watch, Arie swore under her breath. “Wow. Uh...no. It’s actually good news. It’s uh...from Dean. The letter. It’s from Dean.” 

Micah growled softly and nodded curtly. “That’s why you’re crying? Get in. I’ll give ya a ride back up to the house.” Yep. Not a fan of one Dean Winchester. 

Arie did as she was told. After closing the passenger side door she quickly wiped away the tears and stared straight ahead. Micah knew her well. She was beyond happy that Dean had written to her but she was also saddened because he hadn’t mentioned when he was coming back. Only that he was going to get his brother and go look for their father. She understood that. She really did, but it just meant that it would delay Dean’s return. She hoped Dean and Sam's father was okay, that they’d find him soon and Dean would come home to her. She told him she’d wait and wait she would, no matter how long it took. 

A week went by and no other letters. Arie practically ran to the mailbox everyday to see if another had arrived. She had gone over the letter with a fine tooth comb. There was no return address and the postmark was from Jericho, California. She pulled out her map book and found where Jericho was and checked the distance to Stanford University. He should have reached the school and found his brother by the time the letter had reached her. She had to find out where he was. 

She had promised herself that she wouldn’t do the spell after Dean had left but, that was before he’d mailed her a letter. She knew where he had been and now she wanted to know where he was. She’d made up her mind to “look” for Dean the next evening under a full moon. 

The next day, Arie flew through her work. Micah kept looking at her funny but was smart enough to not ask what was going on. When they were done, Arie gave Micah a quick “See ya tomorrow” and practically ran to the house. She watched as Micah pulled out of the driveway and once she was sure he was gone she hurried to her coat and pulled the envelope out of her pocket and laid it out on the table. She read it again. Her fingers tracing over Deans handwriting. She could feel each word and tried to picture him writing it on the dash of the Impala. Picking up the letter as if it were made of the thinnest glass she made her way over to the fire place. Sitting in front of the fire, she held the letter to her heart and pictured Dean in her mind. Smiling, she gently laid the letter in her lap and held out her hands towards the fire and stared into the dancing flames. 

**“Clear for me and let me see, through the smoke and into the fire, show me what the heart desires.”** Arie repeated the spell twice more, ending the final time with “As I will it, so mote it be.” before she felt the pull and the flames seemed to part and she saw Dean. 

Dean had been planning to write to Arie as soon as he’d picked up Sam, but things hadn’t went the way he’d hoped they would, not only was there no sign of their Dad, but he had actually left a case open, something John Winchester _never_ did, which only intensified his determination to find their Dad. 

They stumbled upon a case somewhere near Grand Junction, Colorado. The locals were blaming a bear for the grizzly murders, but Dean and his brother knew to look past the natural, especially when the idea of a bear attack was all wrong, and to the supernatural. Usually, at least when they were kids, it was always Dean helping out his little brother, saving him from whatever big bad that they were hunting, this time however it was Dean needed rescuing, having been captured by the wendigo they were hunting. 

At first Arie thought Dean was sleeping. His eyes were closed and his chin seemed to be resting on his chest. She gave an extra push with her power to clear the “picture” a bit more and her heart stopped. He wasn’t asleep, he was unconscious. His face was dirty, he had a cut on his forehead, his left cheek was bruised. Where the hell was his brother? What was going on? She tried to push harder to expand the area but it was too dark. It looked like he was underground or in a cave of some sort. This was not what she wanted to see. Dean was hurt and there wasn’t anything she could do to help him. In a desperate attempt, she yelled his name. 

“DEAN!” 

Dean sucked in a breath and his head snapped up. He weakly pried his eyes open and looked about the darkened cavern, searching for the elusive voice that seemed to have called to him from inside his own head, but he hadn’t thought it. His brow creased as he tried to place the sound of the voice, the pitch, and only one name came to him. 

“Arie?” he rasped softly. 

He heard her. She almost lost her hold on the image then righted herself and concentrated again. What did she say to him? She had no idea what was going on or where he was. Damn it! “Hold on, Dean. Just...hold on, okay? Don’t you leave me...again.” She wasn’t sure how long she’d have the link but she poured as much love and strength through it as she could. Sweat broke out on her forehead and her vision began to swim and grey out on the fringes. No! No, no, no, no, no! She had to hold on until she knew he was safe. A loud crash made her jump and the vision was gone. Nothing more then flames in her fireplace again. She looked around to see where the noise had come from only to realize that it had come from the vision. 

Arie leaned back against the coffee table and just stared into the fire. He was hurt and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. Damn him! Damn him for coming to her house and making her love him. Damn him for leaving. Damn him for writing her a letter and double damn him for...for....She couldn’t complete the thought. She wasn’t mad at him. Arie was worried. Extremely worried but, there wasn’t anything she could do and it made her feel helpless. Arie was anything but helpless. Carefully, she retrieved the letter from the floor, refolded it and tucked back into its envelope. Pulling herself to her feet, she opened the top on a small wooden box he kept on the mantle. Gently, she kissed the envelope and placed it inside the box. With a last glance at the fireplace, she turned and headed upstairs to bed. 

* * * 

Later that same night, Dean lay in his bed on his side writing Arie by flashlight as to not wake his brother while Sam serenaded him with his snores. 

**Dear Arie,**

**Hey, babe. How are you? Sammy and I just finished a hunt, a wendigo. You probably know what that is so I won’t bore you with the details. Funny thing though, at one point I actually thought I heard your voice. I know it’s stupid, but I could have sworn for a minute that you were there with me.**

**At any rate, we made it outta that one with a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise we’re fine. I know you probably don’t understand this but, while Sammy and I look for our Dad we have to help people. I can’t just ignore it when there’s something out there hurting people. But I promise, as soon as we find our Dad and I can get away, I’ll come back. I miss you. I love you.**

**Love,  
Dean**

* * * 

For three days, Arie refused to go to the mailbox. She always came up with an excuse to have Micah do it. She didn’t want to get another letter or none at all. Arie honestly didn’t know what would be worse. Knowing he was okay but not knowing where he was again or never hearing from him again and not knowing if he was alive or dead. This SUCKED! 

After Micha had left for the evening, Arie was sitting at the kitchen table going through the mail he had left. Nothing hugely important in the stack until she came upon a large brown envelope from her attorney. She knew what was in it. The paperwork she’d sent for him to look over. The papers that Lucian Saint Ryan had given her. Tearing open the envelope, she read the cover letter. Blah Blah blah legal stuff...everything seemed legit and on the up and up. Great. She was a tenant on her own farm. 

Arie tossed the large envelope onto the table and in doing so it shoved some of the mail onto the floor. Bending over to pick up the errant envelopes, she saw a legal sized white envelope that had her freezing in place. There was no return address. Her name and address were handwritten and she knew immediately who it was from. Her hand froze above it for a moment before she snatched it up and practically tore it in half in her attempt to open it. She sat back and slowly read the letter. He was okay. He was okay. She made a mental note to look up Wendigos. It rang a bell but she wasn’t completely sure what they were. He said he was coming back just not right away. Not right away. One thing was for certain, Arie had no plans to do the locating spell again anytime soon. 

Tears slowly rolled down her cheek and she brushed them away angrily. He was lucky there was no return address because she’d send him a very strongly worded letter telling him what a complete ass he was for making her worry. For getting hurt. For making her worry and how much she loved and missed him and wanted him home. Safe. An hour later, she stood and made her way to the small wooden box on the mantle and added the letter with the first. Looked like she might need to get a bigger box to hold the letters if he wasn’t coming home soon. She understood helping people but a part of her was jealous that he was helping them and not her with the farm. He was spending time with them and not her. 

The days slowly slipped by and Arie went back to her “old self”. Her pre-Dean self as it were. She worked on the farm and gave lessons, weather permitting. She really needed to look into getting an indoor arena built. She helped the vet when he needed it and her routine went back to normal and Micah finally stopped staring at her like he was waiting for her to explode or something. 

At the end of a very uneventful day, Arie was walking around the house when a black four door sedan pulled into the driveway. The windows were fully tinted so you couldn't’ see in from the sides. She stopped at the garage door and through narrowed eyes watched as the driver slowly exited the vehicle. He was older. Dressed casually, he slowly made his way towards her, a large envelope in his left hand. As he approached, Arie balled up her left hand, ready to knock him into next week if need be. 

“Ms. Tamarein, I presume?” He asked politely, extending his right hand to shake hers. 

“You presume correctly. What do you want?” Not one to fool around or beat around the bush. Her hands stayed firmly at her sides. 

Clearing his throat, he pulled back his hand and smiled. “My name is Kristof and I work for Mr. Saint Ryan. He asked me to bring this to you. He would have come himself but he has other dealings to attend to.” He raised his hand, the one holding the envelope. The smile never left his lips nor his eyes from her. 

After a moment, Arie reached for the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a single piece of paper. It was an invitation to dinner. At his mansion. Arie sighed and returned the paper to the envelope and handed it back to Kristof. “Tell Mr. Saint Ryan I said thanks but no thanks.” She turned to go to the front door when Kristof cleared his throat again, loudly.   
“One does not say no to Mr. Saint Ryan’s invitations, miss. I shall return at 8 pm to pick you up.” He turned and quickly got in the car and left before she could refuse a second time. 

Arie was pissed to say the least. She could get over him “owning” her farm, maybe but, to invite her to dinner then say it’s not an invitation that it’s an order? Uh, no. No one ordered her around. She rolled her eyes and went inside. Stripping off her coat and boots, she left them at the door and padded into the kitchen to put the tea kettle on and make some chicken salad from the leftover baked chicken that Marta, Micha’s wife, had sent over the other night. 

After eating and working on her 3rd cup of tea, Arie was relaxing in front of the fireplace going over the bill from the feed store when she felt someone pass through the ward and come up the driveway. Looking at the mantle clock she saw it was exactly 8 pm. 

Kristof.

Going to the door, Arie opened it and watched him get out of the same car and walk to the door. “Good evening, miss.” He stopped and gave her the once over. Clearing his throat, he smiled. “Have you forgotten? If you need time to change, I can….” She never let him finish.

“Stop. I’m not going anywhere. So go tell Mr. Saint Ryan...again...thanks but no thanks.” She closed the door in his face, turned her back to it and leaned against it. Arie crossed her arms across her chest and listened. He was still there. 

Five minutes later, he was still there. “Go away, Kristof.” 

“I can’t, miss.”

“Yes. You can. Get in your car and leave.”

“No, miss. I am to take you to Mr. Saint Ryan’s this evening.” 

“Go away, Kristof.” 

Ten minutes later, the guy was still there. Huffing, Arie turned and pulled the door open. “FINE!” She pulled on her barn boots and grabbed her barn coat and stepped out into the night and headed to the car. 

Kristof had to run to open the back door. Instead, he held it open to air as Arie got in the front passenger side and slammed the door. Clearing his throat, he closed the back door, got in the drivers side, started the car and slowly pulled out of Arie’s driveway. He hoped Mr. Saint Ryan knew what he was doing. 

The drive was quiet. Arie didn’t talk and neither did Kristof. She felt bad for the guy, a little. He was just doing his job and she’d jumped all over him. Right as she was about to apologize, they turned up a long two track driveway and through a wrought iron gate that was at least 12 feet tall and 20 feet wide. 

Arie gawked as they drove through. Twisting around in her seat to watch it close slowly behind them. It was then that she got a good view of the solid stone wall that traveled out from both sides of the gate. The wall itself dwarfed the gate by 8 to 10 feet. Along equal intervals there were pointed spikes sticking out of the top of the wall. Who was this guy?

The car stopped and Arie turned around and gawked even harder. Saying the “house” was huge would be the understatement of the decade. It was made of stone and it was easily 5 stories at the tallest parts. There was a single story guest house on the other side of the driveway that looked like something out of a fairy tale. As Kristof got out of the car, Arie let him open the door for her. He smiled as she took his hand and helped her out of the car. 

“I’m sorry...about before,” She whispered. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. I understand, miss.” 

She followed Kristof to the front door that would put most Gothic churches to shame. Arie stood back and watched as he lifted his chin and looked into a camera. The door opened and he pulled it wide and stepped back so she could enter first. 

The foyer that opened up before her took her breath away. It was brightly colored with inlay marble in the floor. As drab and colorless as the outside was she was surprised with how colorful and brightly lit the inside was. Kristof took her elbow and led her to a small room with a huge fireplace, several ornate couches, tapestries hanging from the walls and oriental carpets covering the hardwood floor. 

“Lucian will be here momentarily, miss. Can I take your coat, please?” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Was all she could muster as she shrugged out of her coat and didn’t even bother to look where Kristof went. She wandered around the room, her fingers trailing lightly over the back of the couch, the heavy mantle over the fireplace and the delicate edges of several vases that lined the mantle. She smiled. “Dean would love this woodwork.” Closing her eyes, she willed the tears not to betray her but, it was so hard. She missed him, missed him so very much. 

“Ms. Tamarein.” 

Arie whirled around and there stood her landlord. “Mr. Saint Ryan.” 

“Please. Call me, Lucian.” He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled the same way Dean’s did. Stop it, she scolded herself. 

“Lucian. You have a spectacular home. Are all these antiques?” She turned her back and admired the collection of vases on the mantle again. Arie felt him approach and stand next to her. He remained a respectful distance and she saw out of the corner of her eye that he kept his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Yes. They are. Family heirlooms, the lot of them.” 

Turning to face him, she noticed that he almost seemed bored with them. That though they were part of his family he really didn’t care for them. “Well. They’re beautiful.” She was suddenly very self conscious about what she was wearing. “Maybe we should cancel. I’m not dressed appropriately. I’m sorry.” 

Lucian turned to face Arie. His eyes raked over her from head to toe and back up again. “You look just fine. This isn’t a black tie affair after all.” He turned and held out his elbow for you to take. 

Arie couldn’t help but feel like she was being inspected like a side of beef but, she had to remind herself that this was her landlord and if he wanted to he could kick her off the farm. Smiling, she hooked her arm with his and let him lead her out of the room, across the foyer and into a dining room that could easily hold 50 people. At the far end of the dining table there were two place settings; one at the head of the table and another next to it. There were candles lit along the middle of the table, along the sideboard and in sconces along all four walls. The candlelight was the only light in the room. It was warm and very intimate to the point of being borderline uncomfortable for her. The dining room was decorate in a similar fashion. Very old world. Tapestries on the walls, oriental rugs on the floors. As she was escorted to her place, she couldn’t believe this guy lived in the house by himself. Hermit much?

“Arie?”

The sound of her name being spoken in her ear brought her back to reality. Looking around she saw that Mr. Saint...Lucian had pulled her seat out and was waiting for her to sit. “Sorry.” She sat down and smiled shyly. “Thank you.” 

Lucian sat at his usual place and no sooner had he taken his seat and draped the white Damask napkin on his lap then a server brought out a bottle of wine and poured for both of them. Arie took a polite sip and had all to do but moan out loud. “This is really good and I don’t normally like wine.” 

Lucian smiled and sipped from his own glass. “It’s homemade and very old. I’m very glad you like it.” 

The wine server disappeared and another server brought out salad plates and the evening went on from there. The food was exquisite. The portions were large enough for you to enjoy them but not so large as you did not have room for the next course. The soup was Italian wedding soup and the main course was roast Lamb complete with mint sauce. To say she was stuffed was an understatement. As her plate was removed and a cup of coffee was set in its place she sat back in her seat. 

“You eat like this all the time?” She had to ask.

Lucian smiled and dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin. “Not always. Though roast lamb is my favorite and my chef, Andre’, is well aware of it. He’s been with me for a very long time.” Taking a sip of coffee, he tossed his napkin on the table and stood up. “Shall we go into the parlor for desert?” 

Desert? Was he kidding? “Um...sure. I couldn’t eat another bite. I’m stuffed but, I will join you though.” Like she could say no. 

She followed Lucian back out into the foyer and this time she took a bit of time to look around. There was a huge staircase that led up to the 2nd floor. There were statues on the landing, large paintings covering the walls and candles everywhere. She wanted so much to climb the stairs and look around. As she re-entered the parlor she noticed a large tray on a stand with a coffee service and two white china bowls with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in each. 

Lucian sat at one end of the couch across from the fireplace and poured coffee in each cup. Taking the bowls of ice cream he placed them on the coffee table along with another white Damask napkin. Arie sat on the opposite end of the couch and picked up her coffee and held it in her hand. 

“Thank you for dinner, Lucian. It was wonderful.” She wasn’t sure exactly what to say but manners ruled out.

“You’re most welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He took a sip of his coffee and set the cup down on the table and turned to face her. “I don’t want us to be enemies, Arie. I don’t want you to see me only as a landlord as that is far from what I am. I won’t ever charge you rent. You can do what you please with the land and your horses. I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I’d like for us to be...friends.” 

Wow. Arie was not prepared for that at all. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I really do and I love the...my farm. I always have. Thank you again. As far as us being friends.” She paused and thought of Dean, always of Dean. “I’d like that but you have to know there is someone in my life. He’s not here right now. He’s away on...business but he’s coming back.” 

The last part was hurried and sounded almost desperate. Arie just hoped she didn’t sound pathetic. She loved Dean and wouldn’t just throw that away because it was going to take him a bit to come home. 

Lucian nodded and the smile never left his lips. “I understand and don’t worry. I’m not going to steal you away from your Dean. Not unless you let me.” He winked and returned to his coffee. 

Arie stared for a moment. He knew about Dean? His name? Of course he did. Micah worked for him. When Dean was around Micah only came over a few times to check on Arie so it made sense that he told Lucian he was living there. Glancing at her watch, she almost jumped up. It was well after midnight. “Oh! I’m sorry but I need to go. Now. I have chores to finish in the barn and I’m late.” 

Lucian stood and nodded. “I understand. Your horses come first. I’ll have Kristof take you back.” 

Before Arie could make it out of the parlor, there was Kristof with her coat and a smile on his face. “Ready to go, miss?” 

She smiled back and nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Kristof.” She slipped into her coat and turned back to Lucian. “Thank you again for dinner, Lucian. It was wonderful and I enjoyed myself.” 

Lucian approached her, took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. “I’m so glad to hear it. I hope you will join me again soon.” 

She blushed, nodded and turned to follow Kristof out to the car. She sat in the front again and stared out of the window into the dark countryside. Before she knew it, they were pulling into her driveway. 

Turning a little in her seat, Arie smiled and placed a hand gently on Kristof’s arm. “Thank you for bringing me home.” She had the door open before he could move and was halfway to the house before she realized he hadn’t left. Turning, she looked back and waved. “I’m fine. You can go!” 

With a nod, he slowly backed out and left. She could tell he wasn’t comfortable but did as she bade. Arie rushed into the house and as she went past the end table in the living room she slammed to a stop at stared at the photo on the table. It was of Dean. He was sitting on the hood of the Impala looking passed the photographer and trying not to smile though the corner of his mouth was raised slightly in a smirk. “Oh Goddess above! What have I done?” 

* * * 

**Arie,**

**You’ve heard the Urban Legend about the couple making out in the car and there’s a noise so the guy goes to look and when he doesn’t come back she goes to look and she finds him hanging above the car, right? Well, that was exactly what brought Sam and I to the case we just finished in Ankeny, Iowa. Sam had his chance at gettin’ a piece of ass while we were there but for whatever reason he passed it by. So we’re on the road again. There still hasn’t been any word from our Dad. Not real sure where we’re headed next but it’d be nice if it was to a certain witch’s farm that I happen to know. Okay, it’d be nice for me, Sam probably not so much. I love you and miss you. Take Care, baby. I’ll write again soon.**

**Love,  
Dean**

* * *

Arie sat at the kitchen table and reread the letter. Something else she was going to do some looking up on. She thought she knew a lot of supernatural stuff being a witch and all but nope. Not nearly as much as she thought. 

Iowa, huh. You’re going the wrong way, Dean. She looked over the envelope and again no return address. She didn’t mind so much since what was he going to tell him? Oh, hey hon. All good here, no worries. Oh by the way, the landlord has asked me to dinner at his mansion once a week now and doesn't look like he’s going to stop either. Yeah. That would go over like a lead balloon. She had to be polite to the guy to keep her farm. Arie told herself she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Having dinner with Lucian wasn’t...anything. Not like he tried to kiss her or anything. That was not going to happen. 

Time passed quickly and before she knew it the weather was warm again and the lesson kids came back in droves. Word had gotten out and she had more students to keep her busy. At this rate, Arie contemplated buying another horse to give the others a break every other day or so. Letters from Dean were few and far between. The time between them seemed to get longer and longer with each one. It got to the point where she stopped looking for them and they turned into pleasant surprises. 

Lucian continued to have her over to dinner and Arie started looking forward to their time together. She started dressing up for the dinners and slowly Arie began to notice more and more people were at the mansion. Arie didn’t ask who they were she just kept track of them when she was there. They didn’t seem to like her being there. Every time she made eye contact they glared and could have sworn she heard a few of them growl at her. When they spent too much time staring at her all it took was a look from Lucian and they were gone. Just like that. 

When a few of them started to show up at her farm and watch her from the woods that was when she drew the line. Yes, her farm was on Lucian’s land but no one was going to harass her or try to scare her off it. She called Lucian and told him what and who she’d seen. He promised he’d take care of it and apologized her to profusely. Arie doubled up her wards and added strangers to them. She put up a stronger ward around the pasture fence to keep out anyone or anything that didn’t belong. The next week when she was getting ready for her dinner with Lucian, she was surprised when Kristof called and said he’d be a few minutes late. Usually, the guy was scary on time. It gave her sometime to double check her makeup and touch up her hair. When the doorbell rang she opened it to find Lucian and Kristof at the door with their arms laden with bags of food. 

“Umm...what’s this about?”

Kristof pushed passed Lucian and made his way to the kitchen. Lucian followed and shrugged out of his coat and laid it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “Since you seem to be uncomfortable coming to my house, I had dinner brought here.” 

Arie didn’t know what to say. Kristof was unloading the bags and the smells were amazing as always. She saw salad and soup, garlic bread and...wait...was that lasagna? Moving closer, she saw him open the top of the container and smiled. It looked amazing. “Is there anything I can do to help?” It was her house but she felt like it was only right she help. 

“I have it, miss. I know my way around a kitchen. You relax.” He smiled and got to work. It was eerie how he seemed to know where everything was. 

Arie went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Coffee wasn’t going to do it. She turned and slowly made her way to the living room, handed one to Lucian and took a pull of her own and paced. She didn’t know what to do. No clue, in her own house. 

Lucian sat in the recliner and it had Arie hitting the brakes. That was where Dean sat all the time. That was his chair. She looked from the chair to Dean’s photo and back again. She’d been doing pretty good not letting his absence get to her but this did. Wasn’t like she was going to tell him to get up or anything. 

He couldn’t help but notice her change in demeanor when he sat in the chair. He could sense her unease, a hint of fear but mostly he could sense longing. Longing for the one that had left her. Dean Winchester. Lucian couldn’t understand why she waited but he could understand her loyalty. That was something he looked upon as a strength and Arie was a very strong woman. He followed her gaze to the photo and got his first look at his competition. The man wasn’t bad looking...for a human. Strong willed but his eyes. Ah yes, his eyes, they said so much. 

He was a strong person also and he could wait until she finally stopped waiting for Dean to come back. 

Arie made it through the dinner that night with little fanfare or breakdowns. She helped pack up the containers for Kristof and insisted on doing the dishes. It was, after all, her house and she felt it was only right. After everything else was done she looked at the clock. Yep, time to lock up the barn for the night. “If you’ll excuse me. I need to change so I can lock up the barn.” As she made her way to the stairs, Lucian took her hand in his and turned her to face him. He reached up slowly so it didn’t spook her and tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear. “I’ll leave you to your work then. It was a pleasure as always, Arie.” He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. With that, he turned and left her standing there. 

Holy. Crap. He’d kissed her. He’d kissed her on the cheek but still, he’d kissed her. Slowly, she reached up to touch her cheek where his lips had been and stared at the door. What...how...yep. She was in serious trouble. 

* * * 

**Arie,**

**Sorry it’s been so long since I wrote but I sorta had a run in with a reaper. There was a wreck and my baby, the car, was pretty well totaled. But I’m working at getting her back into shape. We, Sammy and me, are at our friend Bobby’s place, well he’s more like family than a friend, but you get the general idea. I’ll use his address as the return one this time so you can write me back if you want to.**

**So how are things at the farm? Ya miss me? I miss you. We kinda ran into an old girlfriend of mine not too long ago, but don’t worry, I told her I’m spoken for. I think about you all the time, baby. I think I’ve made Sam sick of hearin’ your name. Okay, I think I just grew a vagina there with that admission so I’m gonna go before this gets any worse. You take care, baby. I love you.**

**Love,  
Dean. **

* * * 

A reaper? Arie knew about reapers and they only came around when someone was dead or really close to dying. The only people that saw them were dead people unless you could summon one but that was way above her witchy pay grade. He’d told Sam about her. Wow. That was something. She smiled and sighed. He was sharing her with family. Arie wondered if he’d told his father about her. He didn’t mention his father in the letter so she wasn’t sure if they’d found him or not. 

This Bobby sounded okay. He was letting Dean and his brother stay there and fix the car. 

Did she miss him? Of course she did. “I love you”. It made her heart hurt in a good and bad way. She loved Dean, she really did and wanted him to come home, now. At least she had a return address and she would write to him. She’d tell him about the farm, about the new students, about Lucian...sort of. She’d leave out the kiss and a majority of the dinners they’ve had together. 

**My Darling Dean,**

**You have no idea how much I miss you and I love you and wish you were here at home with me. Especially when the tractor keeps slipping out of gear when I use the bush hog.**

**The horses are fine. I’m thinking about getting another because I have a lot of new students and poor Nasir needs a break.**

**I’m sure by now you’ve realized you’re minus a shirt. I found one in the laundry after you left and well...I’m keeping it and sleeping in it...every night. Sappy I know but seeing as I already have a vagina I’m good.**

**I have a new neighbor. His name is Lucian Saint Ryan and it turns out he owns the property the farm is on. Evidently, it’s part of a huge estate that is in his family. I had my attorney go over all the paperwork and it’s legit. He’s not making me pay rent or anything. I can run the farm as I’ve always been and he’s okay with it. He’s had me to his mansion for dinner a few times but don’t worry, he knows about you. I made sure to tell him.**

**I miss you, sweetie. Goddess above, I miss you. I miss you holding me at night, I miss your morning hugs at the coffee pot and I just miss you. Come home, Dean. Please. Come home as soon as you can.**

**All my love,**

**Arie**

She read it over a couple times to make sure that it was okay without giving away too much. Once she was okay with it, she added a light dusting of protection herbs and blew them across the letter. When Dean touched it they’d stick to him and give him a little bit of help. She addressed an envelope and ran to the mailbox and flipped up the flag. With a satisfied sigh, she went back to the house to make herself dinner. 

* * * 

You would have thought that Dean Winchester had won a membership to the pie of the month club by the wide smile that split his face when Bobby handed off a letter to him. He quickly turned and headed back out the door, heading for the car as he opened the envelope. He heard Sam say something about him having a girlfriend to Bobby, like the kid was five years old again, but he didn’t care. Let him be an immature idiot. He leaned back against the rear fender as he read the letter, squinting against the bright sunlight that poured down on him from a clear blue sky. His grin widened knowing that Arie had not only kept the tee but was sleeping in it. 

“I miss you too, baby,” he murmured softly, so low that no one but the slip of paper in his hand would have heard it. 

Once he’d read the entire thing, twice, he folded it back up and tucked the paper back into its envelope and slipped it into his back pocket for safe keeping as he returned his attention to working on the car. He now had even more reason to get them back on the road so they could kill the yellow-eyed sonuvabitch and end this. 

Arie felt better, lighter after sending that letter to Dean. She didn’t lie but she didn’t really tell the whole truth either. She didn’t know when she was going to hear from Dean again but she wasn’t going to write him every day or anything. As much as she wanted to, now that she had an address. The address. She went to her computer and fired it up. She was going to try that new Google map thing and see how good it was. Putting in the address, it came up quicker than she expected. Singer Salvage Yard owned by one Bobby Singer, Sioux Falls South Dakota.

Wait. South Dakota? He was _that_ close and he couldn’t come home? Damn him! He could rent a car of something? Hell, she could go to Sioux Falls. It wasn’t that far really. Arie dropped in her address and pulled up how far it was to drive and went slack jawed. He was only 6 hours away. Six hours. Her eyes flicked to her keys on the desk and to the clock on the wall above her desk. She could be there by morning. A quick call to Micah could have him come in the morning to feed and do the chores for her for the day and she could be back late the next night. 

“Thank you, Micah. No. No, it’s okay. Just a quick trip to help a friend. You can stay at the farm tonight and bring Marta. Take the horses for a ride.” She listened while he told her to be careful and drive safe. She smiled and nodded, not that he could see it but still. “I will and thank you again. I’ll call when I get back in town.” 

She hung up the phone and glanced at the print out of directions. Six hours and it was mostly highway with a few back roads once she got close to Sioux Falls. Thankfully, this Bobby Singer lived away from town. 

The drive was uneventful. She stopped once for gas to get something to eat and drink. Arie called Micah to check in and he sounded very relieved to hear from her. He assured her all was well at the farm and that he and Marta were going to take the horses for a ride onto the main estate. She knew Micah had everything under control and was glad that Marta was there with him. They were so cute together. 

The sign for Sioux Falls came into view and the butterflies started in her stomach. Would Dean be upset with her for coming? Gripping the steering wheel tightly and letting it go several times, she’d cross that bridge if and when it needed to be crossed. Checking the map again and she turned at the next left; 10 miles away now. A smile slowly crept over her lips at the thought of being in Dean's arms again, even if it was only for a few short hours. She planned to make them very productive hours. 

A loud BANG! and the sudden jerking of the wheel to the left brought her quickly back to reality as she struggled to keep control of the truck. “SHIT! Come on, baby. Stay with me.” She pleaded. Finally maneuvering the truck to the side of the road with a sudden stop, Arie let her forehead fall to the steering wheel with a loud sigh. “Thank you Hecate, Brigid, Morganna and anyone else that had a hand in that.” 

Shoving the door open, Arie walked around the vehicle and saw the flat tire on the right front passenger side. “Damn it!” Going to the bed of the truck, she looked for the jack and couldn’t find it. Pulling the passenger door open, she looked behind the seat. Nope. No jack. “Well, this is just great.” She had a mini hissy fit. Complete with kicking the tire, throwing a few rocks into the field next to her and stomping her feet. Once she got herself under control she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. 

“911. What is the location of your emergency?”

“Yeah I'm on 266th street, just east of 467th street. I have a flat on a 1990 Dodge Power Ram and no jack.” 

“I’ll transfer you to the local tow service that covers that area. Are you injured? Is the vehicle drivable?”

“No. I’m fine. Just a little shaken up. The trucks fine too. Just need the tire changed. I have a full size tire for a spare.” 

“Okay, ma’am. Let me put you on hold while i call the tow service. I’ll be right back.” 

Arie nodded and waited. In the dark. On the side of a road that was straight out of a Saturday night horror flick. Maybe she should just call…

“Ma’am? I spoke with the tow truck driver and he’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Oh thank you so much. I appreciate it.” 

“Stay inside your vehicle until he gets there. The man’s from Singer Salvage Yard so you know who’s coming.” 

“Thanks again.” Arie hung up and grinned a little. Singer Salvage Yard, huh? She wondered if Dean would be coming to her rescue.

Twenty minutes on the dot and Arie saw the headlights coming at her. She waited inside the truck until the tow truck came to a stop a few feet in front of hers. The smile quickly faded when she saw the older man get out of the cab of the tow truck. Oh well. She could do this. 

Arie got out and smiled at the man. “Hi! Thanks for coming out. I know it’s late and…” She never got to finish the sentence.

“The hell you doin’ drivin’ that truck without a jack?” He looked at her tire with a flashlight, grumbling about women drivers and being too old to be saving a damsel in distress. 

“I beg your pardon but I am not a damsel in distress and I don’t appreciate your tone!” She crossed her arms just under her breasts, cocked her hip and glared. A few ‘shock ‘em while you got ‘em’ spells ran through her head but she kept them there. She kept her temper in check. If this guy knew Bobby Singer she’d be nice if it killed her. She was almost tempted to get the spare out of the bed of the truck but after his tirade she just stood there. Let him get it, she thought to herself. 

Another fifteen minutes and the tire was changed. The flat rolling around the bed of her truck. She pulled out her wallet and arched an eyebrow at the man. “What do I owe you?” 

The man tossed his tools in the back of his truck and stomped over to her. Pulling at the bill of his greasy and well worn cap, he seemed to see her for the first time. He gave her a quick once over and then chuckled, running a hand over his face. “It’s on the house. Just do me a favor and get a damn jack and leave it in the truck, will ya?” 

Taken aback, Arie slowly put her wallet back in her jeans pocket. “Okay. Thank you. Very nice of you. Can you tell me if there’s a hotel close by? No way I’m going to make it to my friends place now.” 

The man scrubbed at his face again, shaking his head. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a card. “This place is clean and it’s cheap. Not far from here either. Just turn around and you’ll come to it on the right. About 4 miles back.” 

Arie took the card and smiled. “Thank you. Again.” She turned and got back into her truck. She wondered if the guy was Bobby Singer. No way someone that grumpy would know Dean. Tucking the card in her sun visor, Arie turned her truck around and headed for the hotel. She’d head over to the salvage yard first thing in the morning and surprise Dean. 

* * * 

**Dear Arie,**

**You have no idea how much I loved hearing from you….**

Sam turned over onto his side in the twin bed that sat across the small bedroom from Dean’s identical twin bed. A smirk pulled at one corner of his lips as he watched his brother, who was laying on his stomach writing on a piece of paper, for a moment. 

“Y’know how you’re always callin’ me a girl?” he mused. 

Dean stopped writing and pulled his attention away from the paper before him and instead looked across the room at his brother. “You are a girl,” he responded simply. 

“Then how come you’re the one writin’ love notes by flashlight?” Sam inquired pointedly with a snicker. 

Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line of disapproval. “Shuddup,” he replied, “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam shot back playfully. 

A knock on the door brought both their attention to the closed door and Dean quickly turned off the flashlight as though he and Sam were kids spending the night at Uncle Bobby’s rather than grown men. 

“Uh, come in,” Sam called with a glance toward Dean. 

The two of them watched the door open and almost belatedly Dean reached for the lamp that sat on a table between his and Sam’s bed, turning it on. 

“Hey, uh, that girl’a yers, she got tattoos along her temple?” Bobby inquired. 

Dean glanced Sam’s way confusedly before returning his attention to Bobby with a nod. “Uh, yeah…”

Bobby nodded. “I just fixed her flat out on 266th street,” he drawled. 

Dean sat upright in bed, his eyes wide. “You what?” 

“If’n ya hurry you might just beat her to the motel I directed her to,” Bobby mused. 

Dean hadn’t needed to be told twice, he climbed out of bed and into his clothes like his life depended on it. He grabbed up his wallet and slapped on his watch then took the stairs two at a time with his boots in hand. 

“Bobby, I need yer keys,” he demanded as he continued toward the front door, pulling on his boots as he went. 

Arie tossed her bag on the table next to the door and looked over the room. The old man wasn’t kidding. It was clean and cheap didn’t even begin to describe it. She checked out the bathroom; no bugs, bonus. Okay, so she was skeptical. She hadn’t planned on staying over night so she didn’t have any clothes to change into in the morning. Digging in her bag, she pulled out some change and headed to the soda machine she saw near the office. Grabbing her key, she glanced around before closing the door.

Making her way down the row of doors, she couldn’t help but pause at one. The couple inside were going at. Really, going at it. She smiled and shook her head. Whatever works, she thought. The soda machine was ancient but she found her all time favorite, Coke and popped in the required amount. As the can clanged through the machine, she froze as she heard a car engine roaring down the street. She blindly grabbed for the can and turned to see what was going on. A beat up Dodge Dart came squealing into the parking lot practically on two wheels. “Who the hell is that maniac?” She wondered out loud. Making her way back to her room, she followed the car as it flew across the parking lot and came to a screeching halt at the office. Shaking her head, she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. Making sure to put the chain across and toss up a quick ward, just in case. 

Dean shouldered open the car door almost before he had the engine turned off. He hurried into the motel office to inquired about Arie. It was only after the manager told him her room number that he recognized the truck that was parked out in front of her door. He distractedly thanked the man as he turned and headed back out, his eyes glued to the door to Arie’s room. He blindly walked across the lot, his entire focus on the door, so thank God that no one else had come barreling into the lot or he would have been a goner. Stepping up to the door, he lifted a fisted hand and knocked. 

“Arie,” he called softly, “It’s me.” 

Arie sat on the edge of the bed flipping through channels. She was too worked up to sleep. Tossing the remote behind her, she heard the soft knock on the door and those words that filtered through to her. Her heart skipped a beat or six in the time it took her to fly to the door, throw the chain aside and unlock it. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. 

Dean.

He was there. Leaning on the door frame as if it were holding him up. She smiled as tears streamed down her face. “Hey, you.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile as she opened the door, one that had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Hey, yerself,” he drawled. 

Pulling away from the door frame and allowing the arm that had been braced against the top of it to fall he reached for Arie, wrapping his arms around her as he dipped his head and brushed a tender kiss across her lips. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his voice a deep husky rumble, his warm breath fanning against her lips as he spoke. 

Those arms wrapped around her and she did the same. Holding him, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, not wanting to let go. When he kissed her, every worry and fear left her body in a rush. His lips were the same. Soft and gentle. Just the way she remembered them. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” She couldn’t help it. The laughter erupted and she couldn’t stop it. Pulling him to her, she leaned into him and laughed until they turned into tears. “I’m sorry I came. When I saw how close you were, I had to see you. I had to see you…” She kept repeating it over and over into his shoulder. Her arms holding him as though if she let go he’d fall apart. 

Dean’s brow creased and he stared at her when Arie began to laugh, waiting for her to tell him the punch line but when that didn’t happen and she instead held him tighter, burying her face against his shoulder, he knew this for what it was. He tightened his arms around her, his eyes squeezing tightly closed against the knowledge that he had done this to the woman he loved. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby, I’m here,” he soothed, moving one hand to stroke her hair at the back of her head, “I’m sorry, Ar, I’m so sorry.” His head bowed slightly and he pressed his lips to hair, kissing her head. 

She calmed slowly. His voice broke through her tears and she was able to finally stop sobbing on his shoulder. With a shuddering sigh, she let go of his shirt and slowly pulled away but, she couldn’t look up at him. She brushed the tears away quickly and smiled as best she could. “Are you mad at me? That I came? I should have called or something but, I was afraid you’d tell me not to come.” Arie started pacing the room. Not the reunion she had planned. 

Dean’s eyes opened and his brow creased as he felt her pulling away from him. His eyes tracked her as she began to pace and his forehead knitting further at the idea that he would actually be mad at her for coming to see him. 

“I gotta admit, there were a lotta different thoughts that crossed my mind when I heard from Bobby that you were here, but mad didn’t even make the cut, why would I be mad at you?” he responded somewhat incredulously. 

“That guy? The tow truck driver? That’s Bobby Singer?” She started pacing again. “He must think I’m a total...girl or something.” She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and twisting it. Stopping in front of the T.V. she stared at it and shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re looking for your father and your brother is with you. You’re with your family and I’m...not...family.” 

She knew it sounded dumb and childish but it was what it was. Sure, he had lived with her for a few months and said he loved her but family was family and it came first. “I’ll just leave in the morning. I’m sorry, Dean.” 

Dean went from confused to downright mad in a matter of seconds. He stepped forward, blocking Arie’s path and reached for her, grabbing her biceps firmly but gently so she couldn’t move away from him. 

“Arie, look at me,” he commanded gently. 

She felt his anger and wanted to cringe and pull away but his grip wouldn’t let her. The words broke through and she slowly let go of her hair and looked up at him and locked eyes. She sighed softly, here it comes she thought to herself. 

“You,” he began, “You are my family. Just like Sam, just like Bobby. We’re a family, Arie. I might only share blood with Sam but, we’ve taken care of each other, we’ve housed each other, and we’ve cleaned one another’s wounds. We’re family. And as for leaving tomorrow, if that’s what you want to do, that’s fine. It just means that we have to make sure tonight can last us for a while. And, uh, as for my Dad, he...he’s dead, Arie. My Dad’s dead.” 

Arie listened and felt better. That is until he said his father was dead. With an audible gasp, her hands went to his chest and covered his heart. “Dean. I’m so sorry. I had no idea. You didn’t say anything in your last letter so, I assumed you were still looking for him. I’m so sorry.” 

She instantly felt like an ass for being so petty when he and his brother had lost their father. Her hands slid up his chest to come to rest on either side of his face, getting up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek then his lips gently. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and his head hung forward slightly, shoulders slumping with the weight of his Dad’s death. He shook his head to Arie’s inquiry as he released her arms and instead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. He didn’t say anything more, just held her in his arms and, as he bent forward and down somewhat, buried his face against the side of her neck, breathing in the familiar herbal scent of her hair. 

She held him. It wasn’t like she could bring his father back but, she could hold him and let him know that she was there for him, always. His heart beat against her ear and she found it strangely comforting. This hunter that went after all things scary and dangerous in the night was not unlike anyone else who lost someone they loved. “Dean. Come on. Sit down.” Slowly, she moved them to the bed and sat down. Her arms never leaving his body. The touch was almost magnetic. Now that she had him, she never wanted to let go. Was it selfish? Hell yeah it was, but she could live with being selfish. 

Dean moved with Arie but refused to lift his head even after they were seated upon the mattress. Unable to look her in the eye now that she knew that his Dad was dead. He wondered if she had the power to know how and why he died, but he didn’t ask, too afraid that she would tell him what he already feared, that John Winchester had made some kind of deal with the yellow eyed demon, a deal that had cost him his life so that his son could live. 

Sitting on the bed, Arie noticed that Dean was hunched over and leaning into her. If she ducked out from under his arm he’d fall over. She turned her head towards his neck and gently kissed him where his neck and shoulder met. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent and could feel the sadness rolling of him at the loss of his father. She learned in the short time they lived together that Dean Winchester didn’t “do” feelings much. This though, she needed to get this out of him. She kissed him again, letting her hand slide up and down his back feeling his muscles tighten up. Lifting her head slowly, she tried to look at his face. 

“Hey, Dean. Your turn. Look at me,” She whispered all the while rubbing small circles on his back. 

Dean hesitated for a long moment, almost to the point that Arie had likely begun to think he wasn’t going to do as she had asked. Finally, reluctantly, as he blinked back the sting of unshed tears, he turned his head and pulled back so that she could look him in the eye. 

“It’s my fault,” he rasped softly, “He died because of me, I know it.” 

“What?” She couldn’t have heard him right. Had she? “Oh Dean. Oh honey, no. No.” She didn’t know the circumstances of John Winchester’s death but for Dean to say it was his fault? She hated herself for asking but she had to. “What, what happened? To your father, Dean. How did he die?” 

Dean scoffed disgustedly and pulled back so he was sitting upright and no longer leaning on Arie. “Yeah, it’s my fault,” he retorted hoarsely. “I was dead, Arie. I had a reaper after me, she was ready to take me to the other side and then **BAM** , out of no where this...this demon smoke goes in her and suddenly I’m awake, and not only am I awake but I’m totally healed. And then, not an hour later my Dad’s dead on the floor.” 

He grit his teeth as he fought to retain composure. “Now you tell me how that can happen, Arie. How can any of that happen and it not be my fault?” he ground out from between his teeth. “Sam knows it too, he’s just not saying anything. Neither of us has, least not out loud, but I’m pretty damn sure that it’s my fault, and I’m sure he’s thinkin’ it too. I dunno what went down exactly, but I know it has to do with the demon, the one that killed my Mom.” 

Shock was plastered all over Arie’s face and there wasn’t any way for her to hide it, nor did she try. Dean had been dead? He’d told her about the reaper but not that he’d been dead. Demon smoke and him waking up healed? It was just too much all at once. She stood up and walked to the bathroom sink to get a glass of water, downed it in one gulp and returned to stand in front of Dean. Swallowing hard, Arie knelt down slowly and worked herself in between his legs, her hands resting on his thighs. She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs for a moment before looking him in the eye. 

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I don’t know a whole lot about your father or anything really about your family, but I do know this. He was your father and whatever he did, it was to save you, his son because that is what parents do. You’ve got survivors guilt. I understand that, more than you know. He loved you and if he gave his life so you could live then that makes him a hell of a man. If your brother blames you for your fathers’ death than that is on him, not you. Understand? That is something he has to live with and if he can’t get it through his head that your father would have done the same thing for him well, he’s not much of a brother.” 

Dean gazed into Arie’s upturned face as she spoke and he slowly shook his head when she brought up Sam blaming him. He didn’t, at least it didn’t seem like he did, and maybe that was part of the problem. 

“It’s not fair,” Dean rasped softly, “That was Sam’s Dad too. He shouldn’t of had to lose him like that, not for me.” 

He was killing her slowly. “Yes, he was and fairness has nothing to do with it. If your father didn’t love you, either of you, he wouldn’t have done what he did. I...I don’t know how to say it any other way. He loved you, Dean. Oh, honey.” She reached up to cup the side of his face with her hand. Her other moved to cover his heart and she pushed as much healing energy into him as she could. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed when Arie cupped his cheek and he leaned into the soothing touch. The can of worms had been opened and he couldn’t hide the way it affected him anymore, the way it hurt all the way down to his soul. 

He scoffed softly, the corner of his lips quirking into a lopsided wistful smile. “He was always my hero, ya know? I used to kind of think of him as a superhero, like nothing could ever kill him.” 

“I think kids think that of their parents. That they’ll always be there no matter what. I know what it’s like to lose a parent, well both parents really. My mother died when I was young and my father died on my 18th birthday. Aneurysm doctor said. One minute he was fine the next, he was gone. I wasn’t home and never got to say goodbye so, yeah. I get it.” Arie slid her arms around him and hugged him. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I wish I had some kind of spell or potion that could bring him back to you. I’d do it in a heart beat. If it would help, I’d do it.” 

Dean gave a soft snort of amusement at the idea that all kids think their parents will be around forever. Difference is, my Dad used to fight the boogeyman, and win, he thought but didn’t say. He nodded solemnly at Arie telling him about her parents and he moved a hand to her hair, allowing his fingers to thread into the silky strands. He’d been about to slip the mask back into place, to hide away his feelings, his fears but Arie’s next words made him pause and look down at her. 

“Can you...I dunno...can you see him? Scry or something?” he inquired. 

She stilled when he asked. It could be done, contacting a spirit but she wasn’t sure that would be the best thing for Dean. Dropping her hands, she sat back on her heels. “There are...spells that can be done to talk to spirits but, honestly Dean I don’t think you should. You’ve said your goodbyes right? I mean…” She silently begged him not to ask her again but if he did she’d do it for him. She’d try to summon his father’s spirit. 

“Goodbye?” Dean mused with a huff, “Sam and I salt and burned our father’s corpse three days ago if that’s what you mean.” 

Okay. Not what she was expecting. At this point she didn’t know what to say. Did she offer to try and summon his father's spirit or let it drop. Getting Dean upset was not what she planned when she drove to Sioux Falls. “What do you want me to do, Dean?” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Honestly? I dunno,” he murmured. “I want to ask him why he did this to me. Why he left Sammy. Why he...why he’d been so selfish, laying this burden on me. But...I’m also...afraid...I don’t know what kind of deal went down, I don’t know anything about the terms or the outcome other than that my Dad is dead.” 

The burden thing was new and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to elaborate or not. The rest broke her heart, again. “I’ll do it.” Arie waited for a lightening bolt to strike her down or something equally painful from the Gods that she had made a horrible decision but, when nothing happened she figured trying wasn’t out of the question. “I’ll try to summon your father’s spirit.” 

Dean was slightly shocked that Arie relented and he couldn’t help but stare down at her. “Really? You...you’re sure? What if it doesn’t work?” 

“There are two reasons it wouldn’t work. One, the spirit has moved on to Summerland or your heaven. The second…” She paused and dropped her eyes to stare at her own lap. “If the spirit can’t be reached because he or she is in your hell.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. Dean’s father killed supernatural beings and Dean had said he’d made a deal with a demon and that’s where demons came from, Hell so it made sense, to her anyway that his father’s soul could very well be in hell as payment for Dean’s. 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw pulsed and his lips pressed into a thin firm line as he gave a curt nod to Arie’s explanation. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that his Dad could be in Hell, that maybe in striking whatever bargain John had for his life his Dad had given his soul to that yellow-eyed sonuvabitch. “What do you need?” 

Her head popped up so fast her neck cracked, her eyes went wide in surprise and her jaw dropped. “Dean. This...are you sure?” She didn’t need to hear his answer. The look on his face told her what she needed to know. “Okay.” Arie stood up and went to her bag. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a small black plate and several small white candles. Without turning to Dean, she told him what else was needed. “I need salt. Enough to make a large enough circle for us both to fit in. I also need lavender. I have it in my truck. There is a small bag in the cab, it’s dark green. That’s my herb bag. Sandalwood. It’s in the bag with the lavender.” She turned to face him and sighed. “I need your blood. Not a lot. A few drops should do it.” Picking up the plate and candles, she moved to the far side of the room and started moving the table and chairs to make enough room for the circle. 

Dean nodded and pulled to his feet. “There’s salt in the trunk of Bobby’s car,” he responded as he headed for the door. He paused there with his hand on the knob and looked back at Arie. “Hey,” he called gently, waiting for Arie to look toward him. “Thanks.”

Arie smiled and nodded to him. Don’t thank me yet, she thought. She really hoped this worked. For Deans sake, she hoped she could call Mr. Winchester to them so Dean could say goodbye. When she heard the door close softly, she fell to her knees and opened herself to every God and Goddess she had ever asked for help. She begged them to help her and to make this work, not for her but for Dean. Arie begged them to help bring Mr. Winchester to them, even for just a moment of time. 

Getting to her feet, she put the candles at the four corners and kept one for the plate. The four would protect the circle. The candle on the plate would guide the spirit to them, a beacon of sorts. Going to the bathroom she grabbed a glass and brought it over to the table. It wasn’t her mortar and pestle but it would do in a pinch to crush the lavender and sandalwood so she could burn it. 

Dean returned a minute later with a large bag of salt hefted over one shoulder and Arie’s herb bag in his hand. He closed the door behind him and glanced down at the threshold noting that Arie hadn’t laid a salt line. Well there was plenty of salt to take care of that problem. He crossed the distance between himself and Arie and handed her the bag of herbs, trading it for a quick peck on the lips. He turned back then and placed the bag of salt on the floor, reaching with one hand for the blade at his hip he cut the bag open. Sliding the knife back into its sheath he grabbed the now open bag and took care of the lack of a salt line by the door first, then turned back to where Arie was setting things up and began to pour the circle of salt. 

The kiss surprised her and she blushed a deep shade of red from her ears to her neck. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed her but it was unexpected. Her step was a bit lighter because of it and she wasn’t complaining. Taking her bag to the table, she pulled out a small snack sized zip lock bag marked **Lavender** and set it aside, doing some digging, she found the crushed sandalwood incense and set it next to the Lavender. Her hand hovered over her bag briefly before pulling out her ritual athame. It was small, about the length of a normal dinner knife but the handle was made out of Elder wood and was inlaid with small emeralds, her birthstone. She watched Dean finish the circle and went over to the edge and took a handful of salt. Standing up, she moved in front of Dean and put on her serious face. 

“Hold out your left hand, palm up.” As he followed her direction, Arie sprinkled half the salt on his palm and slowly rubbed it against his skin while she recited her purification chant. “With this salt, I cleanse thee. With this salt I purify thee. With this salt I wash away any and all negative energies.” She repeated it three times as she rubbed the salt over his palm. At the end, Arie leaned forward and blew the salt off his palm with a gentle whisper of “As I will it, so mote it be” 

Standing up, she poured the remainder of the salt over the blade of her athame and repeated the chant three times and ended it the same way. Glancing at Dean, she held out the hand that had held the salt, her own palm facing up. “Give me your hand Dean. Palm up.” 

Dean finished the circle just in time to look back up when Arie asked for his hand palm up again, his brows lifted curiously as he sat the bag of salt aside. “Again?” he inquired, “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” 

Smiling softly, she shook her head. “No. I need your blood, remember? Just a few drops.” She took hold of his hand and brought the tip of the athame toward the meaty pad of his palm and let it hover. “This is going to sting.” Before he could answer she pushed the point of the athame into his palm and drew it on an angle towards his pinky. Setting the athame down on the table, Arie picked up the plate and turned Dean’s hand on its side so some of the blood dripped onto the plate. After a couple drops hit the mark, Arie quickly pulled a small cloth from her bag and pushed it onto the cut, gently laying a kiss next to it. 

She took the plate and went to the circle and placed it in the middle. The small candle was placed on the plate. At this point she needed Dean with her so, she turned and held out her hand to him. “Come on, Dean.” 

Dean curled his hand into a fist, using the pressure against the small cut that Arie had made to stop the bleeding. He crossed the distance between them, careful not to break the salt line of the circle. He wasn’t totally sure what would come next, usually if they needed a ritual Sam read it out of a book and they worked it together. This time there was no book and he felt completely out of his element. 

“Gee, and all Sam needed was a Ouija board to talk to me,” he joked nervously. 

Arie frowned at the mention of the Ouija board. “Never use those. Nothing good can come from it. Besides, from what you said, you weren’t really dead. You were in limbo...in between worlds.” She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Here we go.” Bending down, she lit the candle, stood and called the four corners to protect them during the spell. Before she began the chant, Arie flicked her free hand towards the light switch to darken the room except for the candle light. She’d never used much of her powers in front of Dean but once in the circle she wasn't’ leaving it until it was closed. 

When with a flick of Arie’s wrist the lights went out, Dean’s muscles tensed and all of his hunter’s instincts went on high alert. He was torn between pulling his hand from Arie’s and interrupting everything she was doing for him so that he could grill her on how she could do something that was definitely more than mixing a few herbs together and letting it go, knowing that it was Arie and his Arie was not evil, no matter how it might look. 

The bones in her hand screamed for forgiveness when Dean tensed up. She knew exactly why he’d done it, too. Arie looked up at him, shaking her quickly turning blue hand to get his attention. “I know what I did just freaked you out but I need you to not leave this circle no matter what. I’ll explain when we’re done. I promise, Dean. I’ll explain all my powers to you, just let go of my hand for a second so i can get feeling back in it? Please?” Arie glanced from her hand to his face for emphasis. Yep. She’d freaked him out. 

Dean stared down at her in the darkness of the room but didn’t release her hand, a war raged inside of him, one in which his heart battled with everything his Dad had ever taught him. But then he remembered what his father had left him with, the burden he had placed upon him. 

”If you can’t save Sammy, you’ll have to kill him…” those words had echoed in his head continuously since the moment John had spoken them. 

Slowly, he released Arie’s hand and gave a curt nod that he would do as she asked of him, but later, he was going to need some answers. 

Arie didn’t think she’d ever been so grateful as when Dean released the vice grip he’d had on her hand. “Thank you.” She rubbed it gently, shook it a few times and winced when blood started flowing again and it started that stinging tingling that happened when her foot fell asleep. After a couple of minutes, she was good to go. 

“Okay. Lets try that again. I need your hand, Dean, please.” She waited knowing he wasn’t comfortable with what she’d done. 

Dean flexed his fingers before offering her his hand, this time holding her hand gently in his. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled softly. 

She bumped his arm gently with the side of her head. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” Taking a deep breath, she held out their joined hands and started. “Repeat after me and remember, don’t let go of my hand or leave the circle.” Another deep breath, Arie closed her eyes and started the chant:

_"You, John Winchester, who lived yesterday, we call you from our minds to yours, come back from the shadows and into the light and show yourself to us."_

Arie waited for Dean to repeat it. His voice was a bit shaky in the beginning but leveled out and got stronger each time. After the third time, she opened her eyes and waited. She wasn’t sure how long it would take. It depended on just how far away the spirit was. The candles flickered and the one on the plate started to get brighter. The crushed Lavender and sandalwood started to spark like a sparkler. Uhhh, this was not supposed to happen. The flames on the four candles shot into the air like flame throwers and went out just as fast. The candle on the plate kept getting brighter until the whole thing exploded. Arie screamed and ducked, gripping Dean’s hand to keep him in the circle. “SHIT!” Was all she could muster. 

Dean ducked when Arie did, using his body to shield hers from the exploding candle. He waited that way for a moment or two before he slowly began to pull back, turning his attention back to where the candle had been before it exploded. 

“Sonuvabitch,” he muttered. 

Standing up, still gripping Dean’s hand, she brushed some wax from her hair. The carpet was burned black where the four candles had been. The small black plate had shattered and was scattered. “Damn it! That was a good plate too.” 

Turning to Dean, she pulled him away from the edge of the circle and closed it to officially end the spell. She took a deep breath and finally let go of his hand. Moving to the bed, she sat down heavily and looked around. “It didn’t work, obviously.” Without thinking, she flicked her hand towards the light switch to turn the lights on again. Arie knew exactly where Dean’s father was and she didn’t have the heart to tell him. 

Dean pulled to his full height as Arie did and couldn’t help but stand there a bit perplexed as to what had just happened. Usually he had Sam there to fill him in on what something meant when an idea went into the shitter, but right now he had nothing to go on. He turned his attention to Arie and watched her walk over to the bed and plop down upon it. 

He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that broke past his lips at her summation of the situation. “If you were my brother I’d say thank you Captain Obvious,” he responded as he crossed the distance between them and sat down on the bed next to her. “I dunno if Queen Obvious has quite the same ring to it though,” he teased. 

“Okay, so tell me,” he urged with a lift of his brows, “What happened?” 

Arie shrugged her shoulders. “It didn’t work. The candles at the four corners are there for protection. They flamed up like that because something tried to get in the circle. I don’t know if it tried to piggyback on your father or what. All I know is that your father couldn’t show himself. He tried. That is why the candle on the plate exploded.” She really didn’t want to tell him that his father's soul was stuck in Hell and there was no way she could get him out. Serious black magick had to be done for that and there was no way she could do it or would do it, even for Dean. Once that level of magick was done, a witch never was really right again. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” She couldn’t look him in the face. Knowing this meant so much to him. 

Dean listened to what Arie said though it really wasn’t what he wanted answers to. He had a pretty good idea as to what wanted to piggyback on his Dad’s shoulders into the circle but he didn’t mention the yellow-eyed demon. Instead he slowly shook his head as he gazed at her, watching her and noting the way she seemed to be trying not to look him in the eye. 

“That’s not really what I meant,” he murmured. “You wanna tell me about the lights?” 

Oh. That. Getting up off the bed, she moved towards the table to “clean up”. Her way of not looking at him, again. “The lights. Right. Yeah, I can do that among other things.” Without looking, she flicked her wrist towards the circle and the salt started to lift off the carpet a few inches. With another softer flick of her wrist, it slowly went back down. “There’s that. I can move pretty much anything. Well, not a car. That’s too big.” She could feel his eyes staring daggers into her back and she hated every second of it but, he needed to know. 

“I do more than just work with herbs and plants. I mean, that is my main focus but the telekinesis has always been a part of it. Most witches have an elemental power. Mine is fire. I can start them and put them out.” Turning to her bag, she pulled out a small votive candle and set it on the table. She concentrated on the candle and the wick flickered to life. With a little more of a push it went out again. She wasn’t sure if showing him how she could create a ball of fire on her hand was such a good idea, yet. 

He listened intently to every word she said and while he wasn’t overjoyed with the idea that maybe the woman he loved had this weird telekinetic thing going on, he supposed it wasn’t any more evil than his little brother’s psychic and telekinetic powers. Of course this was the same kid that his Dad told him he might have to kill, which didn’t set well with him at all. 

“My brother moved a cabinet,” he responded, not really knowing what else to say. 

She turned and looked at him then. “He...he moved a cabinet? Your brother, Sam has telekinetic powers?” Arie was very interested. “How long as he had it? Does he use it on a regular basis?”

Dean shrugged. “It only happened one time. He had a vision that I was gonna be shot and he moved the cabinet out of the way so he could save me. He thinks that it was probably just a one time thing. Like an adrenaline rush. Usually it’s just the visions, death omens really…” 

“Vis...visions. He has visions, too.” Now it was her turn to want answers. Arie moved to the bed again and sat down so she was facing Dean. “You freaked out because I can move shit around and your brother has visions and telekinetic powers? Wow.” She wasn’t pissed but the whole thing irked her a bit just the same. 

Dean frowned. “Yeah, well, don’t think I’m happy about it or anything. He could stop having those damn weird ass freaky visions any time and I’d be a lot happier.” 

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. If he felt that way about his brothers powers, did he feel the same about hers? Because there was no way they were going anywhere anytime soon. “Sounds like those “creepy ass visions” as you call them saved your ass along with the telekinetic powers. One time shot or not.” Now she was pissed. 

Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line as he regarded Arie, knowing the tone of her voice well enough from when he’d been living with her, and knowing good and well that he’d managed to piss her off, not that he’d meant to. 

“Arie, the thing that killed my Mom was a yellow-eyed demon. That same demon has plans for my brother. We don’t know what they are, but he said he had ’em. My Dad, he knew what they were. I know he did. I know my Dad better than anybody. But he wasn’t talkin’. So I know that whatever it is that thing has planned for my brother, whatever weird ass freaky hocus pocus crap that Sam has going on inside of his head isn’t good. It isn’t harmless and it isn’t something to be thankful for.”

He paused there, a muscle pulsing in his jaw. “My Dad told me...before he died, he told me that...if I can’t save Sam, I have to kill him.” 

She listened carefully knowing what he said wasn’t just to appease her. The last part caught her right in the chest. “Dean. You can’t be serious. You can’t....you can’t kill your brother. He’s your brother not some rabid dog.” Standing quickly, she paced the floor. “You had to have not heard your father right. There’s no way someone would say that to their son about another child of theirs. There’s just no way!” She stopped in front of him and looked at him. Really looked at him and what she saw killed her. He was serious. He wasn’t making it up. Dear Goddess above he was serious. 

“Save him from what?” She whispered. 

Dean huffed softly as he watched Arie spring from the bed and begin to pace. He lifted a hand and ran it downward over his mouth aggravatingly. 

“You think I don’t know that?” he muttered. 

He didn’t respond to the rest of what she said, to the mutterings that was her way of trying to make sense out of something that made no sense, not to any one ‘normal’ at any rate. When she stood before him he gazed unflinchingly into her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh when the full weight of his burden seemed to register with her.

“I dunno,” he replied softly, “From going dark side…” He gave a helpless shrug. “I don’t know, Ar, I just know that I can’t do it, I can’t kill my brother. Hell, I half raised the idiot, now Dad wants to throw this burden on me before he checks out. No explanation, nothin’...Just the order that if I can’t save Sam, I have to kill him.” 

“What kind of person does that to their child?” Arie officially took back what she said about John Winchester being a good person. He was a jerk. A huge bold faced cowardly jerk. “Of course you’re not going to kill your brother. There can’t be anything so bad in this world where that would even be an option.” 

She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she should go to him, hug him, tell him everything was going to be alright. For the first time in a very, very long time Arie was at a complete and total loss as to what to do or say. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I got nothin’.” She threw her hands up in the air and let them come down hard, slapping the sides of her legs. 

Dean offered Arie a tight lipped smile and a nod. “Bet yer glad you came all this way to see me now,” he mused sarcastically, only half joking. “Sorry, I took all the fun out of it.” 

With an exaggerated huff, Arie sat cross legged on the floor in front of Dean. “I gotta tell ya, Dean. This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind on the drive up here but, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Her forearms came to rest on her knees, her hair fell loose around her shoulders. Half in front and half covering her back. She looked around the room and flinched slightly at the burn marks on the carpet. She’d leave her information at the desk so they could bill her for the repairs. 

With a sigh, Arie concentrated on the tread pattern on the side of Dean’s boot. “I have a confession to make. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you since you left. I was worried...about you and I hadn’t heard from you for a while after the first letter so I did a locator spell to see you. You were in a cave or something. You were tied up and it looked like you were pretty beat up. I think it was the Wendigo hunt. I did some checking up on them and they like to keep their dinner in caves.” The tears started to flow again and she brushed them away quickly. “You were hurt and I couldn’t do anything to help you and I hated feeling helpless like that. I hated seeing you like that. I called your name, told you to hang on. There was a loud crash and I lost the vision.” She looked up at him then. “I haven’t done it since. I can’t. It hurts too much.” 

Dean’s brow slowly creased, his eyes going slightly wider as he continued to listen to what Arie had done and what she had said, what he had thought that he’d heard. A grin tugged at one corner of his lips despite her obvious anguish regarding what he did for a living, not that it was much of one. He reached for her, taking her hands in his as he pulled her up off the floor and to her feet. He released her hands once she was standing and instead wrapped his arms around her waist as he gazed up at her. 

“I heard you,” he murmured softly, “I didn’t know it then, I mean I just figured it was just wishful thinking, but yeah, I heard you.” 

He heaved a heavy sigh as his mind focused on the rest of what she had said, the fact of just how dangerous what he, what his family, did was. He pulled one arm from around her and reached up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as his eyes lovingly searched her features. 

“It’s dangerous,” he confirmed with a nod, “But I’m okay.” 

She went willingly as he pulled her from the floor and looked down at his face as he spoke. He’d heard her. She couldn’t help but smile a little through her tears. Wiping them away, she nodded slowly. “I know it’s dangerous and you’re okay now. I still worry.” 

Looking at his forehead, she leaned in and gently kissed the area where she’d seen the cut in her vision. With wicked intent, she continued down to his temple, his cheek and ended up kissing him full on the lips. “Want to show me just how okay you are?” 

Dean allowed his eyes to slip closed as Arie leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. As she continued to trail kisses against his skin, his lips parted expectantly, moaning softly when her lips pressed against his own. His eyes slowly opened when she spoke against his lips, allowing his tongue to dart marginally out, the tip teasing along the line of Arie’s lips. 

“Think I can manage that,” he agreed softly. 

Arie leaned in and kissed him quickly, before pulling away to kick off her boots. With a waggle of her eyebrows, she moved in slowly with a little extra sway in her hips. When she got in front of Dean, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the mattress. Crouching low, she let her body slide along his making sure that she kept in contact with the ever growing bulge in his pants. 

Dean’s smirk grew as he watched Arie kick off her boots and seductively walk toward him. He didn’t have long to react before he found himself flat on his back against the mattress, not that he minded. He lifted his head from the bed, looking down the length of his body, watching as she slid backward, dragging her body along his. His hips cantered upward encouragingly and he caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes met hers expectantly. 

As she reached his thighs, her hands slid along and she let her nails dig into the denim. Her eyes never left his as she reached for his boots, quickly untied them and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Like a cat on the prowl, Arie crawled her way back up Dean’s body. Stopping briefly when she noticed a bit of skin peeking out from the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his t-shirt. She dipped her head down and let the tip of her tongue trail along the small expanse of skin. Laying a gentle kiss just above the button of his fly, Arie blew a gentle breath against the area she’d just had her tongue on. The rumbling purr that greeted her ears made her smile as she continued up his torso before finally coming to a stop even with his face. Her hair fell in black waves around him like a dark forbidding curtain. 

Dean’s stomach muscles clenched and released under the tickling touch of Arie’s tongue, and his eyes slipped closed, a long low groan breaking from his throat as she continued to tease the tender flesh. His eyes reopened when he felt her move, watching as she crawled, like a sleek jungle cat, up his body. Gazing up into her eyes, Dean couldn’t help but lift his hand to cup the side of her face, his thumb tracing the line of her full bottom lip. 

“God yer beautiful,” he breathed softly. 

“Not so bad lookin’ yourself, Mr. Winchester.” She dropped her chin and kissed the palm of his hand briefly before leaning forward and kissing his lips, gently at first then with more passion and fire. Her tongue slid it’s way along his bottom lip followed by a nip from her teeth. Demanding entry, she slide her tongue passed his lips and started to explore the warm recesses of his mouth. First, the roof of his mouth then darting around his tongue, letting hers slide along the sides of his in a dance that was meant to quicken the heartbeat. 

Dean’s lips quirked upward at one corner at her words and his gaze moved to his hand as she pressed her lips against the palm. Returning his attention to her face, his eyes slipping closed as she dipped her head, his lips parting invitingly. A low moan broke from deep in his throat as her tongue slid alongside his own. He moved a hand to her hair, his fingers tangling in the silken strands as his fingertips kneaded at her scalp and he took control of the kiss, stabbing his tongue into her mouth in rhythm with the way he rolled his hips beneath her. 

With a purr of her own, Arie broke the kiss but kept her hips in time with Dean’s. “Clothes need to come off. Now.” With a quick flick of her tongue against his bottom lip, she leaned up so she was straddling his hips and began a slow strip tease. Her hands slid up under the hem of her t-shirt and pushed it up towards her shoulders. When her thumbs found the under wire of her bra, she hooked them underneath and pulled the whole thing over head. Bra, t-shirt and all. Tossing them aside, she looked down at Dean and waggled her eyebrows again. Her hands slid down her body, slowing as they came in contact with her breasts. She cupped them briefly and continued to slid her hands down her torso until they reached the hem of her jeans. With a small twirl of her finger, the button popped and the zipper slowly descended on it’s own. 

Dean’s eyes were laser focused on Arie as she began to free herself of her clothes. A low groan broke from his throat when she cupped her own breasts and his palms itched to take their place. His eyes lowered with her hand and he watched as she popped the button of her jeans. A brow quirked as the zipper lowered of its own accord and he lifted his eyes to hers questioningly. 

“Witchy magick?” he inquired, an impish grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

With a grin, she nodded slowly. “I can always undo it if you don’t like it. If you would rather do it yourself?” 

Dean’s brows rose and he shook his head, glancing down at her opened zipper briefly before lifting his gaze once more. “Long as it’s open, who really cares,” he reasoned with a slight shrug. 

Arie rolled her hips slowly before sliding off Dean and standing in front of him. Her hands went to her jeans and she slowly started to push them down her legs. With each wiggle of her hips, they fell lower and lower until coming to rest around her ankles. Standing before him in nothing but her birthday suit, Arie looked to the small table near the door where her bag was and the candles there came to life. The lights in the room went dark leaving only the flickering candles as a light source. 

Dean rose up on his elbows when Arie pulled off of him and his gaze snapped to the candles as they suddenly lit on their own and his eyes darted about the room briefly when the lights went out. 

“Please tell me that was you,” he rasped, “I really don’t wanna have to kill somethin’ with my dick this hard.” 

“That was me. Don’t worry. The room is warded.” She took a couple steps closer to him and gave him the once over with her eyes. The candle light danced over her body seeming to give life to her tattoos. With practiced ease, Arie leaned forward and slid her hands under Dean’s shirt, pushing it up towards his shoulders. She lay soft kisses from his stomach to his ribs, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. 

Dean blew out a breath of relief at Arie confirming that it was her witchy power and not some other kind of supernatural thing that had been tampering with the lighting in the room. He allowed his upper body to fall back onto the mattress, his eyes slipping closed briefly before reopening to watch as Arie crossed the small distance between them, pushing at the hem of his tee. His stomach muscles quivered beneath her touch and his arms moved to wrap around her body, holding her close as she laid her head against his chest. 

“I, uh, I’m pretty sure I’m overdressed,” he murmured huskily. 

Keeping her arms wrapped around him, Arie slid her lower body up further until she was once again straddling his hips. Gripping the soft cotton fabric of his shirt, she raised up slightly to continued to push the shirt over his head and free his arms from it. Tossing it aside, she smirked and glanced down at the button and fly of his jeans. With a gentle breath, the button popped and the zipper slid down of their own accord. 

Dean jerked at the feel of his pants being unfastened without anyone touching them and his head snapped up from the mattress briefly before lowering again as he blew out a breath. 

“We’re gonna have to work on that whole moving things without touching thing,” he joked awkwardly, “Give me a warning or somethin’...” 

Frowning slightly, Arie nodded. “Sorry. I forget what you are sometimes. Plenty of warnings from now on. Cross my heart.” She made an elaborate show of crossing her heart, slowly before leaning towards him and kissing him. Her left hand slowly slid down his side towards the waistband of his jeans. “Just letting you know that I’m going to remove your jeans now.” She whispered against his lips. 

She pushed at the denim material until it gave and started to slide past his hips. Reaching back with her right hand, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down as well. 

Dean’s eyes slowly opened from the way they’d slid closed when Arie leaned in. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he gazed up at her and smiled in an attempt to show her that he wasn’t trying to be a prick about things, his hands moving to hers stilling her progress in removing his clothes. 

“What I am?” he mused with a slight chuckle, “Don’t you mean what you are?”

Her eyebrows bunched together at his words and she glanced down at his hands. “You’re a hunter, Dean. Hunters kill witches.” 

Pulling her hands out from under his, she sat up straight, suddenly feeling very, very self conscious. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” Arie pulled herself off Dean and sat on the edge of the bed. Doing her best to cover herself. 

Dean heaved an exasperated huff and quickly sat up as Arie moved off of him, reaching for her before she could get too far. “Stop,” he murmured, gently pulling her hands away from how she was struggling to cover her nudity. 

“I’m sorry, alright?” he offered, “It’s just...I mean, it’s not just because I’m a hunter...You can’t tell me that other guys were just okay with it. I’ve seen enough to know that most people, civilians, who have no idea what’s out there in the dark tend to freak out when something or someone supernatural crosses their path.” 

Without looking at him, she sighed. “I never told anyone else who…what I was. The only people that know are the coven that trained me and the local witches. My father didn’t even know.” She tucked her hair behind an ear and glanced at him. “You’re the only non-witch I’ve ever told. Ever.” 

Dean’s eyes searched her face, slowly lowering to her lips and it was then that he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss against them. Pulling back enough so he could gaze into her eyes once more he offered her a loving smile. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re the only person I’ve ever told what I do. No one else. My Dad, he didn’t want anyone to know,” he explained with a shrug, “Not to mention, try telling someone that you hunt the boogeyman. Not really something that’s easy to explain to people.” 

“About as easy to explain as this?” She held out her hand and concentrated. In a moment a small round ball of fire seemed to erupt from the palm of her hand and hovered there for a few seconds. When she closed her fingers around it, it went out with a quiet hiss. She sat up a little straighter and sniffled quietly. “We’re a pair, you and I. Both with so much to hide and no one to share it with.” 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched as he watched the ball of fire form in her hand. His eyes shifted from the fireball to her face as she closed her hand around it, effectively extinguishing the flame. He sighed softly and shifted to where he could take one of Arie’s hands in his, threading their fingers together. 

“I’m not really good at the whole chick-flick thing but, maybe that’s why we, y’know, why we met, why we work,” he mused. 

She looked down at their intertwined fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. Drawing her thumb back and forth across his. “They say opposites attract and you can’t get more opposite than us.” Arie leaned into him and let her head come to rest on his shoulder. “We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, don’t we? Leave it to Beaver we are not.” 

Dean gave a slight shrug, “You could eat fat little children,” he offered, “That would be more opposite.” 

He hummed in response to her summation of their love, their life. “No, we’re definitely not the Cleavers. But between the two of us our house’ll be like Fort Knox, supernaturally speaking.” 

Arie couldn’t help but laugh at his “fat little children” comment. “That’s true.” She looked down that their hands and liked the sound of “our house” and couldn’t help but ask. “When are you coming home, Dean?” 

Dean heaved a heavy and rather weary sigh as he grimaced, his eyes squeezing closed momentarily before reopening again as he licked his lips. “I...Arie, my Dad, I’ve gotta get the sonuvabitch demon that killed him. This isn’t over yet for Sam and me. The thing got away and we have to kill it, for our Mom, our Dad, hell for Sammy’s girlfriend Jessica, for all the other babies that this thing will go after. It has to die, and I wanna be the one that kills it.” 

Nodding against his shoulder, she sighed. “I understand. I just wish you were home. I miss you.” Pulling their hands to her, she kissed the back of his hand and held it against her heart. 

Dean offered her a somewhat wistful smile. “I miss you too, baby,” he responded softly, “And I love you. So much so that I need you to promise me something. Remember how I put the salt line in front of the door? I need you to do that at the farm too, at every door and window sill, from now on until that yellow-eyed bastard’s dead. I don’t want to even think about that evil sonuvabitch comin’ for you. Especially not because of me.” 

Sitting up, she looked at him and blinked. “Why would he...it...come after me? I haven't done anything. I didn’t even know demons existed until you told me. I mean, yeah, I’ll put the salt down like you said but, I still don’t understand why you’re worried about me.” 

“It killed Jess and she didn’t do anything either,” Dean responded, “He knows we’re after him, and he knows that our weak spot is family, those we love. I just don’t wanna be worryin’ about you while I’m tryin’ to hunt that sonuvabitch down.” 

Her heart began to race and she had to take several deep breaths to calm down before she could talk. “It killed that girl? Because of...because of you and your brother?” Her grip on his hand tightened and she glanced around the room. Suddenly not feeling as safe as thought she was. “How could he find out about me?” 

Dean nodded in response to Arie’s question and he tightened his grip on her hand in return. He moved his other hand, lifting it and threading his fingers back into the side of her hair. 

“I don’t know. He might not find out about you, but I don’t wanna take that chance. As for Jess, yeah, he killed her because of Sam. Because she apparently got in the way…” he shook his head almost dismissively. “When I took Sam back to their apartment after we’d searched Jericho for our dad, Sam found her pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach. I barely got him outta there before the place was engulfed in flames.” 

The mental image had her free hand going to her own stomach. A thought came to her and she fought to push it back but considering the circumstances it made sense. “I can hide you from any other witch out there. You said demons possess people so if one does manage to get a witch that knows me, it won’t be able to find you by doing a locating spell. Even if one somehow got passed my wards and your salt lines they wouldn’t be able to find you. It also means that I wouldn’t be able to find you.” 

Dean’s brow creased with confusion and he shook his head at Arie’s suggestion. “It’s not me I’m worried about. I don’t want you pulled into this the way Jess was. And...if you need anything between now and when I come home, you can always go to Bobby’s. He’s kinda grumpy but he’s family, he’d take care of you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” As soon as the words slipped passed her lips she regretted them. He was trying to make sure she was safe, she knew that but, she’d been on her own for so long it was hard to let someone else worry. 

Dean slipped his hand from her hair and his lips pressed into a thin line, a muscle in his jaw pulsing at her words. “I’m sure you can,” he responded. “But all the wards you put up aren’t going to help you when you’re not at home. What do you really know about this guy you told me about, this Saint Ryan person. For all we know he could be possessed. Yellow-eyes could already be watching you.” 

Shrugging one shoulder, Arie had to admit she really didn’t know much about him at all. “Not much. He’s rich. Seriously rich. He’s got more antiques in his mansion then I’ve ever seen in one place before. Butlers, chauffeurs...you name it. Micah has worked for him for a few years and says he’s a good guy. I mean, he could have kicked me off the farm or have me pay rent but, he’s not.” She snuggled in closer to him. The chill of the room finally reaching her. 

“Sounds like just the kind of thing a demon would say,” Dean mumbled, wrapping the arm of his free hand around her, pulling her in close. “I just don’t want you to wind up getting hurt, or worse. I’m not trying to tell you what to do or who you can have dinner with. I just...be careful, that’s all.” 

“I love you, too.” Turning her head, she sighed and tried to keep her eyes open. “I promise I’ll be careful. I bet I can find an anti-possession spell to use when I’m not on the farm. Would that calm your nerves? I don’t want you getting hurt over me either.” 

Dean sighed. “Bobby’s already told us that we’d stepped in a pile of shit, getting hurt kind of comes with the territory. Anti-possession is good, but that’s not what I’m worried about. I don’t want to come home and find you the way Sam found Jess.” 

The mental picture came back to her and she pushed away from him and looked him in the eye. “I’m not going to die, Dean. No one or nothing can get into my house unless I say it can. I’m not going to die. The salt lines will keep it out and so will my wards.” 

Dean searched Arie’s eyes for a long moment. “And what about Saint Ryan? You let him in before you even knew him didn’t you? Or…? Did you know him already?”

Arie pulled her hand out of Dean’s grasp and leaned away from him. “What do you mean did I know him already? I didn’t know the guy existed before he showed up with the papers. He passed through the wards. They are programmed to keep evil out. Since he had no problem, he’s obviously not evil!” 

Dean’s brows rose nearly to his hairline before slowly lowering as he searched Arie’s eyes. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, offering a tight lipped smile as he gave a nod, “I get it.”

“You get it? What is there to get? Please, by all means, fill me in.” She stood up then and grabbed for the first piece of clothing she could find, Dean’s t-shirt, and slipped it over her head. Wrapping her arms around herself, she started to pace the floor. 

Dean quirked a single brow. “The defensiveness,” he responded, “I know what it means because I used to be the one saying it. I get it, Ar, I do. It hurts like hell, but I understand. It’s not like I’m there for you right now, Saint Ryan is…” 

The candles on the table began to flare up, her anger getting the better of her. The palms of her hands started to itch, a precursor to her fire balls. She dug her nails into her palms to get control of herself and her anger. “How dare you.” Her voice filled with anger and pain. “You’re out running around all over the damn country and you sit there and accuse me of screwing Lucian because you’re not around? Fuck you, Dean!” She kept her hands where they were for fear she’d let loose a fireball and torch the place. 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “I’m not accusing you….I just...I get it if you are...would...whatever, you know what I mean. Do I want you to, no. But I understand if…”

He sighed softly. “Look, Arie, I’m not there and I hate that I can’t come home right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that I can’t. Not now, not yet. And I understand how lonely it is for you, so if you did...I’d…” he scoffed at his own words and lowered his gaze to the bed linens. “It would bother me, bother me a lot. But I wouldn’t blame you,” he murmured, lifting his head. “I just ask that, if you do, that I’m still the only one... the only one you really love.” 

Arie stood in front of Dean and shook her head. “You think I could love anyone else? You think I could go to someone just because I’m lonely for a quick roll in the hay?” She huffed and started pacing again. “I don’t do one night stands, Dean.” 

Dean’s brows rose, surprised that she didn’t do one night stands. He didn’t mean it in a bad way, it was just as natural to him as breathing since he and his family never stayed in one place long enough to actually form any kind of relationship with anyone. What he had with Arie was a rarity and his first real intimate relationship. Ever. 

“Okay,” he mused with a nod, his lips turned down into a thoughtful frown. “I, uh...good. That’s good. I’m, ah, glad…” 

“You’re glad? That’s it? Wow.” She continued to pace, at this rate she was going to wear a hole in the already threadbare carpet. “I love **YOU** you thick headed idiot! Not Lucian Saint Ryan. Not Micah. YOU!” Arie stopped in front of him and got right up in his face. “Do you understand?” She sighed and lowered her voice. “I love you. Only you. There could never be anyone else.” 

Dean fought to not let the smirk pull at the corners of his lips as he gazed into Arie’s features. He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers before she had the time to step back from him. “I love you too, Ar,” he murmured. “And yeah, I’m glad. Like I said, I’m not really all that great at the chick-flick stuff, I’ve never really done _this_ before.” 

Arie didn’t know if she should punch him or hug him. “I’m kinda new at all this too. I think...I think we’re figuring things out as we go. Obviously, this isn’t normal. We’re not normal. So why should our relationship be normal.” Leaning in, she kissed him quickly on the lips and sat down beside him. Her left knee brushing up against his leg. “Lucian knows about you. You have nothing to be jealous about or worry about.” 

She hooked his chin with her finger and turned him so he was facing her. “I’m a one man woman, Dean and you’re my man.” 

Dean’s lips curved upward at the corners into a nearly smug smirk at Arie’s words. “It’s because I’m so awesome,” he deduced, “Isn’t it?” he prodded with a nod to his own words, his smile widening and causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

Letting her hand fall to her lap, she broke out into a serious case of the giggles. “Awesome. Yeah. That’s it.” She pushed at him, pulled both legs up on the bed and sat cross legged. “I never could stay mad at you.” 

Dean chuckled as he watched her laugh, feeling a little less weighed down. “That just goes back to the awesomeness,” he responded with a sage nod and a wink. 

Arie sat and just looked at him. Really looked at him. He was handsome, not GQ handsome but she knew he turned heads and had more than one phone number in his memory. Did he have someone on the side? She didn’t want to think about it and surely wasn’t going to ask him. Some things were best left unknown. 

With a quick glance at the pillows, she crawled over to them, laid and down and patted the mattress next to her. “Hold me. Please?” 

Dean turned at the waist, watching Arie crawl while lascivious thoughts danced around in his head. He nodded to her words once she was laying, even if another part of him had turned back to other ideas. He turned on the mattress and scooted closer, laying himself down beside her and reaching for her. Her pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, holding her so close that there wasn’t room for anything else. 

“Love you,” he whispered. 

Turning to face him, her left arm bent so it was tucked in close to his body, her right came to rest on his hip. She tucked her head under his chin and smiled against his bare chest at his words. “I love you, too.” This. Right here. This was her everything. She’d even give up her magick, nothing else mattered but having him in her life. 

Her free hand slowly slid up his side. The smooth feel of his skin along hers with the occasional gentle reminder of injuries in the past from his scars. Moving back down towards his hip, she pushed gently against his jeans and boxers. No magick this time. 

Dean’s brows rose and he drew his head back in an attempt to get a look at Arie’s face. He didn’t speak, afraid he might say the wrong thing and ruin the mood again, but lifted he rolled onto his back and lifted his hips to aid her in pushing his jeans and boxers down past his hips and thighs. 

With a final push, the jeans and boxers fell free and disappeared off the end of the bed. Arie’s fingers trailed back up his leg with a feather light touch. She grinned as his skin reacted with goose bumps. Her fingers slowly made their way along his thigh and the closer she got to his ever hardening erection the lighter her touch became. 

Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes lifted from the movement of her hand along his thigh to gaze at Arie with a mixture of love and lust. 

“Want you so bad,” he murmured huskily, his voice a deep low rumble. 

Her fingers splayed wide when she reached his balls and she slowly cupped them. Feeling their weight in her hand, massaging them gently before continuing to the base of his shaft. Her fingers wrapped around it and she gasped audibly at the heat that was emanating from it. In response to his words, Arie slid her hand slowly up the length of him until she reached the head. Gripping a little bit tighter before slipping back down, her fingers slick from the pre-cum that was leaking copiously from the tip. 

A deep grunted groan broke from between Dean’s lips and his eyes slammed closed, his back arching somewhat as his lips parted on another low moan. His hips cantered upward the moment that her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and a wanton whimper, that he would deny until the day he died, broke from his throat. He sucked in a breath, his eyes opening to mere passion heavy slits as her hand moved along his length. 

“God, don’ stop,” he groaned thickly.

His wish was her command. Arie continued to stroke his shaft in an even tempo. Her grip changing just a fraction each time she got to the head of his cock. Slowing and squeezing a little tighter before continuing her downward ministrations. She’d figured out just how long she could keep Dean just below the brink before even she couldn’t take it anymore and frankly, Arie was getting to that point herself. 

Dean’s head pressed back against the pillows, his eyes squeezed tightly closed as he rolled his hips, his body writhing against the mattress. His cock pulsed and throbbed within the vise of Arie’s fisted hand, and soft moans and hushed grunted groans broke from between his softly parted lips. 

With the way Dean was rolling his hips, Arie knew enough was enough. Playtime was over. With one final squeeze of his shaft, she pulled herself up and straddled his hips, hovering just over him. With a practiced ease, she reached between her legs and guided him towards her wet core. With a deep breath Arie lowered herself down, throwing her head back and growling low as he stretched and filled her. She was all for slow and steady but right now she wanted fast and wild. 

Dean’s eyes opened and he gazed desirously up at Arie when she released his cock, watching as she pulled herself up, straddling his hips. A low groan broke from his throat as he watched her reach for his dick, which pulsed in her hand, guiding his length into her tight wet warmth. Another groan broke from his throat and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he closed them, his hips rolling, thrusting his dick deep into her moist folds. 

Her hips rolled in time with Dean’s. Her breath became ragged and short. Her hands came up and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples until they were hard nubs. Sliding her hands down her sides, she leaned back and let them come to rest on Dean’s thighs, her nails digging in. 

Continuing to roll his hips, thrusting in time with each movement of Arie’s, Dean’s eyes opened to mere slits and a low groan broke from his throat at what he saw. His hands immediately lifted to take the place of Arie’s once she moved her own away, teasing across her nipples with light brushes of the calloused pads of his thumbs. 

That was it. His hands on her breasts nearly did her in. Sitting up, she put her hands over his, her hair a wild black mass half covering her face. Keeping a grip of his hands on her breasts, Arie leaned forward until she was laying on top of him. With a flip of her head to clear her hair out of the way, she bit his lower lip, pulling at it gently before letting it go. “Roll over. Get on top.” 

Dean’s eyes followed every move that Arie made and the movement of his hips never faltered, thrusting his hips upward in tandem with every movement of hers. His eyes slipped closed as Arie lowered her body onto his and caught his full bottom lip into her mouth. His hands slipped out from between them and he wrapped his arms around her instead, one hand lowering to grip the firm mound of her ass. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, rolling them both over immediately. Once she was beneath him, his thrusts grew harder, deeper, more wild, slamming deep into her with every roll of his hips. He dipped his head and crushed his mouth against hers, thrusting his tongue in past her lips and teeth, fucking her mouth with his tongue to the same rhythm to which their bodies moved. 

Her arms wrapped around him in a vice like grip, locking him in place. Arching her back, she thrust her hips up so his thrusts went deeper and the head of his dick slammed into her cervix. The twinge of pain wasn’t a bad thing. It kept her going, wanting more, harder, faster and deeper. Her tongue battled with his, twisting and sliding. She broke their kiss only because her lungs were screaming for oxygen, throwing her head back into the pillows she cried out his name, her nails digging into his back. 

Dean’s eyes were passion heavy, the pupils lust blown when he opened them to gaze down at Arie revealing in the fucked out way she looked, her face flushed and her kiss swollen lips a deep crimson hue, her hair splayed wildly across the pillows beneath her head. A guttural grunted groan broke from his throat and he lowered his head, burying his face against the side of her neck when she cried out his name. He sucked at the tender flesh briefly, releasing the patch of skin with a wet suction sound. He bit at the same area of flesh, nearly hard enough to leave a mark, his hips bucking somewhat erratically as heat raced through his veins and his balls drew up tight to his body. 

Turning her head to the side, Arie gave herself to him. Fully. Completely. The pain from the bite did her in. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him as close to her as possible. “I can’t...I can’t...Oh God, Dean!” Her vision blinked out to nothing but pinpricks of light as the spasms took over her body. 

A deep growl broke from Dean’s throat as his muscles tensed and goosebumps broke out along his passion flushed skin. His hips jerked a couple more times before the first rope of cum shot from the tip, filling Arie up to nearly overflowing. 

Her grip never loosened as she rode out her orgasm. Her breaths came in short bursts to the point she thought she was hyperventilating. Deep inside, she could feel Dean’s cock throbbing and jerking. After a couple of minutes, she could breath a bit more normal but her grip remained the same. Ankles crossed over his lower back, arms locked around his neck. 

It wasn’t until his orgasm had ebbed that Dean released the patch of skin he’d gripped with his teeth, pressing a rather sloppy kiss to the abused flesh. Spent and sated, he lifted his head, his breaths panting out from between his parted lips. He groaned as he pushed back against her hold so he could roll off of her, flopping somewhat onto his back with as he blew out a heavy breath. 

“God,” he rasped hoarsely, “Missed you so much, missed this…” 

The sudden loss of his body against hers had goosebumps erupting on her skin. Rolling after him, she put her head on his chest and let her arm come to rest across his stomach. Her right leg coming to rest against his. She didn’t respond. Just lay there, listening to his breathing, his heart beat against her ear. She’d missed this too. Missed him and knew this was going to have to last her for a good long while. A lone tear slowly ran down her cheek and fell onto his chest. 

Dean’s eyes had slipped closed, his arm moving to wrap around Arie as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. His hand moved lazily up and down the long line of her back as he fought to catch his breath and get his heart back to some semblance of normalcy. 

It took him a minute to realized that she hadn’t spoken or budged and it had him prying his eyes open to look down at her. “Hey,” he murmured gently, his hand at her back giving her body a little shake. “You okay?” 

Arie nodded against his chest. “Yeah. I’m good.” She blinked quickly, trying to get herself under control. This was not a sad moment. She’d just had mind blowing sex with the man she loved more than life itself. Smiling, she finally looked up at him hoping she didn’t look as bad as she felt. 

Dean’s brow creased with concern as he searched her eyes for the truth of her words and his hand that had been resting against the bed lifted, his fingers threading back into her hair at the side of her head. 

“You sure?” he inquired, searching her features worriedly. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” 

Leaning into his touch, she smiled. God, she loved it when he played with her hair. Her eyes popped open and she frowned. “No! Dean, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did a whole lotta right, actually. I just…” She let the sentence trail off, not wanting to kill the mood but, she continued on anyway. “Like you said earlier. This night has to last us a long time and it just hit me, that’s all.” Her hand moved to cover his heart and she did her best to smile and hoped he bought it. 

Dean’s lips turned down somewhat at the corners as that fact actually hit him, likely just as hard as it had Arie. Sure he had been the one to say it, he knew it but for some reason his heart hadn’t caught up with his brain on the matter. He cleared his throat and hoped like hell he’d managed to keep his eyes from misting up. 

“Yeah, well, who knows, maybe we’ll finish with that bastard and I’ll be home before Christmas,” he offered softly, his voice somewhat hoarse despite his best efforts. 

She nodded slowly. “Christmas. That would be...beyond great.” The change in his voice had her heart clenching. She moved as close to him as possible and just held on. Sure she knew every inch of his body, his walk, the way he favored the right side when he was carrying anything really heavy, the way his lips pulled to the side in that glorious lop sided grin of his, but this, she wanted to remember this moment. The quiet, their shared breathing, his hand in her hair gently stroking the side of her head. It would be what would get her through until he finally came home to her and stayed. 

Her exhaustion was finally catching up to her and she was losing the battle with sleep. She was all about falling asleep in his arms when her cell phone went off. A rendition of Smoke On The Water blasting through the quiet. “Damn it!” She cursed as she climbed over Dean and dug her phone out of her jeans pocket. 

Dean’s smile was weak though he gave it his best efforts when Arie spoke of how great it would be if he were home by Christmas. He didn’t have the heart to tell her just how long their Dad had been hunting this thing or the fact that right now, even if they found him they wouldn’t be able to kill the bastard since the Colt had disappeared when they’d found John dead on the hospital room floor. He grunted softly when she moved, crawling over him intent on getting to her cell phone. He wanted to tell her to let it go but he knew that if it were his cell he’d be snatching it up just as quickly. Who was he to complain?

Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Micah. Turning her back to Dean, she flipped open her cell and answered. “Hey! Micah. What’s up?” Arie started looking for her clothes while she listened. “No. No, it’s okay. I was up.” She kicked her jeans closer to the table and started hunting for her bra. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Yeah, tell Marta I’ll leave as soon as I can.” Not finding it in the near pitch black of the room, she swore under her breath. “No. That wasn’t for you, Micah. I just can’t find something. I can be on the road in an hour. I’ll drive safe and call you when I’m halfway home. Yeah. It’s okay. Talk to you later.” 

With a heavy sigh, she closed her phone and turned to face Dean. “I have…” The words stopped. Her eyes raked over his body as he lay on the bed looking at her. She had to say goodbye...again. If she had a camera, she’d take his picture just how he was so she could have it with her always. 

Dean rolled onto his side when Arie crawled from the bed. Elbow bent against the pillow he held his head in his hand, watching as she paced and searched for her clothing. He was about to tell her that clothes weren’t allowed but when she said that she would leave all playful thoughts left him. His lips pressed into a thin line and he fought against the desire to argue with her, knowing good and well that he would be the one walking out at first light. He nodded instead when she turned and started to speak. He couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward slightly as she stood there staring spellbound at him. 

“Have to go,” he finished for her with a knowing nod, “Yeah, I heard.” 

She rushed the bed and sat down quickly. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. Micha is looking after the farm and his wife, Marta, her brother got hurt and they have to go out of town. Dean, if there was any other way. I’d stay. You know I’d stay.” She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him but she knew herself all too well how that would end up. Her in his arms and not leaving like she was supposed to. 

Dean slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He nodded to her words and reached out with one hand to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. “I know, it’s okay,” he murmured, “We both have things we have to take care of.” 

She hated this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. “Yeah. We do.” Getting up slowly, she walked the few steps to where her jeans had landed and slipped them on. Moving to the door, she flipped on the lights and looked for the rest of her clothes. Finding her bra and shirt on the opposite side of the bed, she picked them up and dropped them on the bed so she could pull Dean’s shirt off. The second her hands pulled it to her face and she caught the scent of his aftershave, the dam burst and she broke down into gut wrenching sobs. 

Dean pulled from the bed after Arie and stepped toward the end of the bed, reaching for his own clothes. He pulled his boxers on first and was about to pull on his jeans when his attention snapped to Arie, the denim in his hands forgotten as he rushed to her side, taking her shaking and sobbing form in his arms, holding her close as he gently shushed her tears. 

“It’s okay, Ar, it’s okay,” he murmured comfortingly as his hand stroked over her hair again and again. 

She reached for him. Blindly grasping for any part of his body she could hold onto. It wasn’t okay. Not by a long shot. It wouldn’t be okay until he was home. She cried...sobbed into his chest. She swore she’d never cry in front of another man for as long as she lived but this wasn’t just some man. This was Dean. Her Dean. 

Full blown sobs turned into the painful hiccup sobs that tore at her chest. She tried to get her breathing to slow down but her brain wasn’t sending the right signals. All she managed to do was grip Dean tighter. 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to do or how to fix this. He wasn’t good at trying to calm his brother’s tears let alone a woman’s, and not just any woman. His woman. His Arie. He shifted his hand from stroking along the back of her hair to threading his fingers into the strands at one side, cupping her cheek in his palm. He dipped his head and brushed his lips across her, not caring that they tasted like salt from her tears. 

“I’m here, Ar, I’m here,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning against her lips, his own brushing against hers as he spoke. 

Slowly, she ran out of tears and just clung to him. His words breaking through. He was there, holding her, but for how long. Minutes, if she was lucky. He loved her and she knew that. Taking a deep, ragged breath, she let it out slowly and brushed at the tears on her face. She looked down at her hands and laughed. Her mascara and the rest of her eye makeup was all over them. “I must look like a raccoon.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as she looked up at him. “You’re beautiful,” he retorted gently, leaning in to brush another kiss across her lips. “Even if you do look a little like Tammy Faye Baker,” he added with a wink and a wide grin. 

She laughed and hugged him quickly. Careful not to touch his back with her makeup covered hand. Pulling her head back so she could look at him, she sighed and smiled. “I love you, you know that right? Now and always, Dean Winchester.” She kissed him then and quickly moved away, heading for the bathroom to wash her face and before the tears could start again. 

Dean smiled down at Arie and met her halfway as she leaned in for a kiss. He smiled fondly as he watched her go when she released him and headed for the bathroom. “I love you too,” he called after her. 

Closing the door behind her, Arie leaned on the small white porcelain sink and let her head hang for a minute. She had to get herself together. Enough with the crying jags. She didn’t want Dean to worry about her. He’d do it anyway but maybe not as much if she kept a smile on her face and bluffed her way through it. Quickly turning on the cold and hot water, she washed the makeup off her face to get rid of the black eye look. So not appealing. When she was satisfied, she tossed the towels into the tub, ran her hands through her hair, stood up straight and looked herself in the mirror. 

“You got this. Hear me? Get it together and do your man proud.” Nodding to her reflection, she turned on her heel and headed back into the room. 

Dean sat shirtless on the end of the bed, waiting for Arie’s return. His eyes lit up somewhat as she walked out of the bathroom. He offered her a smile as she headed his way and reached for her as he pulled to his feet, pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Maybe even more than before.” 

So much for no more crying. As Dean pulled her to him, she felt the all too familiar burn of tears that got even worse when she felt him kiss her hair. With her arms still wrapped around him, she turned her head and kissed his bare chest before looking up at him. She did her best to blink back the tears but, it was pretty much useless at this point. 

“I’m going to miss you, too. Write when you can and call sometimes. It’s not good bye forever, okay? Come on. We’ll be alright.” Getting up on her tiptoes, she kissed his chin and pulled away. She had to. It was killing her inside to be in his arms. 

Dean nodded to her words and watched her as she pulled away. “Yeah,” he mused, “Maybe we can have phone sex.” He flashed her a wicked grin and waggled his brows a bit. 

Arie was stuffing her socks in her bag when she paused for a second then turned slowly and gawked at him. “Phone sex? No. Just...ewww.” She tossed one of the towels she’d used for the spell at him and continued to pack. 

Dean chuckled and caught the towel she flung his way. “Aw, come on,” he whined playfully, winking at her when she looked back at him again. 

He reached for and pulled on his jeans then moved to lean back against one of the walls, arms crossing over his chest as he silently watched her pack up her things. 

“So, am I gonna get my shirt back or are you sendin’ me back shirtless?” he drawled, quirking a single brow.

Arie closed her bag and was checking the table to make sure she got everything when she heard Dean ask about his shirt. Looking down, she realized she was still wearing it. 

“Oh. Right.” She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before pulling it over her head as fast as she could and tossed it in his general direction. She bee-lined for her bra and shirt. Not bothering with the bra and pulled her own t-shirt on as fast as she could. There. She’d done it without crying...again. Point for her. 

Dean’s brow creased as he watched her, barely managing to catch his shirt as she threw it his way. “Kinda late don’t ya think?” he mused with a roguish smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

“That whole blushing virgin thing,” he explained with a nod toward where she’d hurriedly grabbed up her shirt and bra. “I think I’ve seen it all...felt all of it too,” he concluded with a wide and lascivious grin. 

Folding the bra cups into each other, Arie tucked the straps inside as well before looking up at Dean and smiling weakly. “It’s not that. “ She sighed and walked to where her bag was and tucked her bra inside. 

“It’s the smell of your aftershave. Brings on the waterworks.” She gave a lopsided one shoulder shrug and shoved her bare feet into her boots, pulling her jeans down over them and grabbing the strap of her bag and putting it over her head. “I’ll just go give the key to the manager. Be right back.” She brushed past him and was out the door before he could stop her. 

Dean’s lips curved downward at the corners marginally and he heaved a heavy sigh. He started to reach for her but stopped himself when she spoke of returning the key. Instead he nodded and turned his attention to the tee in his hand, pulling it on. 

“I’ll wait by the truck,” he murmured. 

She felt terrible rushing out but there was no other choice. Just rip the band aid off time. No easing into this. The quicker she left the better it would be and the faster she got home and could bury herself in the work at the farm. 

After explaining how the “romantic evening with some candles went horribly wrong” to the manager, he smiled and was great about it. Said it wasn’t the first time and surely wouldn’t be the last. Arie gave him her contact information so he could send her a bill for the carpeting and grabbed up her receipt for the room. Another deep breath and she crossed the parking lot to her truck. Her steps faltering just a bit when she saw Dean leaning against the side of her truck, boots crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, chin resting on his chest. God, she was going to miss him. 

Tossing her bag into the bed of the truck, she reached for his arm. “Hey. All set?” 

Dean pulled his head up and uncrossed his ankles, allowing his arms to fall away from his chest, though he reached for Arie instead, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. He dipped his head and buried his face against the side of her neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. He held her like that for a long moment before finally lifting his head and brushing a kiss across her lips. 

“No,” he responded softly with a shake of his head, “I’m not ‘all set’.”

Her knees began to give out and she had to really tighten the grip she had on him to keep herself standing. She didn’t move as he held her and squeezed her eyes shut tightly when he kissed her. Opening her eyes at his words, she nodded slowly. This wasn’t easy on either of them. She was hoping he’d do the ‘guy thing’ and nod, smile and that was it; they’d be on their way but, nope. He was not letting her off that easily. 

“Hey.” Reaching up, she cupped the side of his face and let her thumb caress his cheek bone slowly. The stubble pricked her hand but it was just another tactile reminder she’d carry with her. “We can do this, okay?” The smile wasn’t very convincing but she had to try at least. 

Dean gave a nod and offered her his own unconvincing smile. “Yeah,” he mumbled. He slowly released her and took a step back. “Be careful headin’ back, okay? Let me know you made it okay.” 

The second he stepped back, her arms ached for him already. Damn it. “Of course. I’ll call your cell as soon as I get back to the farm. Tell your brother I said hi and tell Mr. Singer it was a pleasure to meet him.” Not sure what else to do, she pulled her keys from her jeans pocket and stared at them. 

Dean nodded to her words as he stood there awkwardly watching her. He wanted to pull her in and not let go but he knew that wasn’t an option so he simply cleared his throat and took another step backward. 

“I’ll talk to ya soon,” he offered before turning away. 

He made his way over to the Bobby’s car without a backward glance, knowing that if he did he’d wind up asking her to stay with him or trying to figure out a way that he could return to the farm with her. He pulled open the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel. The engine roared to life and a second later he was tearing out of the parking lot in much the same way that he’d raced into it, tires squealing against the pavement. 

Head down, she watched his boots disappear from her line of vision. She waited until the count of ten before looking up to see him walking away from her. _Look back. Look at me_ she begged as he continued to walk away, get in the car and fly out of the parking lot without so much as a glance in her direction. That hurt. More than she thought it would. What did she expect? 

With a sigh, she unlocked the drivers side door of the truck, climbed in and fired it up. She sat there for a minute staring at the dashboard before punching the roof of the cab as hard as she could. With a curse and a violent shake of her hand, she put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot in the opposite direction Dean had taken. Arie didn’t even look to see if she could see his taillights. She was going home as fast as she could. 

* * * 

Dean’s mood had darkened on his ride back to the salvage yard. His jaw tight as he walked inside and climbed the stairs to the room he shared with his brother. He noted the way his brother rolled over when he stepped into the room despite the fact that he’d tried to be quiet. 

“We’re killing that sonuvabitch as soon as possible,” he ground out. 

“I take it things didn’t go so well?” Sam responded. 

“Why would you say that? Just because I’m stuck with your ass instead’a bein’....somewhere else,” he quipped, the last of his words quieting to a near whisper.

Sam frowned softly in the darkness but with Dean’s attitude he knew better than to pry further and instead rolled back over and tried to get to sleep. 

The only time Arie stopped was to fill the gas tank and get something to drink. She was on a mission to get home. Now. She had the radio blaring and as soon as the sun started to come up she grabbed for a pair of sunglasses and kept on driving. 

The closer to home she got the faster she drove. At this point she didn’t care if she got a speeding ticket. When she was a little less than an hour away from home, she called Micah and let him know where she was. Marta had left ahead of him so he was going to wait for her and leave then. 

Fine. 

Forty five minutes later, she pulled into the driveway, jammed the gear stick into park and made a beeline for the barn. She needed to do...something...anything to keep her mind off Dean. 

Micah met her at the barn and stopped in his tracks. “What did he do?”

“Nothing, Micah. He left, okay. I left. We both left.” She went to the stalls and slide the doors open, grabbed the pitchforks, tossed them in the wheelbarrow and pushed it to the first door. 

Micah watched her and bit his tongue. He knew her well enough to know that when Arie got like this she would work herself to exhaustion until it was out of her system. Somehow, he didn’t think this Dean Winchester was going to be out of her system for a very long time. With one last look, he walked out of the barn without another word to her. 

When Arie was sure Micah had gone, she pulled out her cell and stared at the thing for a good ten minutes. Dean had asked her to call him when she got back. She prayed she only got his voicemail. Speed dial #1 was reserved for him and when it started ringing her stomach went to knots and her heart started to race. It kept ringing in her ear and she counted them. One...two...three...four… _”This is Dean Winchester. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”_

Thank the Gods! 

“Hey, Dean. It’s me. Arie. I...uhhh...I’m home. At the farm. Just calling to let you know I’m safe. So...okay. I’ve got work to do so I’ll talk to you soon. I hope. Be careful. I love you. Bye.”

As soon as she hung up the phone, the tears started, again. She sat down on a hay bale and let them fall. Damn him.

A wolf watched from the edge of the tree line. He was large, black and well hidden. He had watched the truck pull in and the woman get out and stalk to the barn, only to disappear inside the darkness. His nostrils flared as the wind brought him her scent along with the scent of a male mixed with the unmistakable scent of sex. He could smell the woman’s release and that of the male, Dean Winchester. Or so he’d been told was the name of the man that had lived for a short time with Arie and who she had gone to see in South Dakota. 

A low growl rumbled in the wolf’s chest. His teeth bared slightly, ears pinned back. He did not like this Dean Winchester one bit. He’d tell the scouts to keep an eye out for him should he return to the farm. His ears pricked suddenly and a low whine replaced the growl. The wolf took several steps away from the safety of the tree line before catching himself and retreating once more. The sound of the woman crying and the smell of her tears were almost more than he could bear. 

* * *

Dean lay awake staring up at the ceiling despite not being able to see it very well in the darkness of the bedroom. His eyes slowly started to close, the even snores of his brother almost lulling him to sleep. He’d been somewhere between asleep and awake when his cell had begun to ring and it took him a couple minutes to realize that it wasn’t a dream and he wasn’t imagining things, his cell really was ringing. Sadly, by the time he had thrown back the covers, climbed out of bed, and fished the cell out of his jeans pocket the ringing had stopped. The phone gave a soft ding alert that he had a message. He blew out a breath and his gaze flickered to Sam’s sleeping form briefly before he returned his attention to the cell in his hand. He swallowed hard and pushed the key for calling his messages, lifting the cell to his ear. His eyes slipped slowly closed and his lips pressed into a firm thin line, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he listened to the sound of Arie’s voice. 

“Love you too,” he whispered in the darkness as he closed his cell.

* * * 

Arie did as she promised. She buried herself in the work on the farm. The day after she got home from South Dakota, she was back to her old, pre-Dean self. At least that was what she told herself she planned on doing. Micah on the other hand wasn’t buying it. He kept an eye on her for a couple weeks before backing off a bit. 

He knew how stubborn the woman could be and wasn’t going to risked his hide to push the issue. She’d talk to him if she needed to, maybe. 

The salt lines were done per Dean’s instructions. She even added some to the barn, just in case. She put salt lines above the all the doors in a shallow well she carved in the wood and on the sills of all the windows. 

The dinners at Lucian’s continued. He had asked how her trip to South Dakota had been and she tore into him. Landlord or not, she told him he had no right spying on her and it wasn’t appreciated. She was a big girl and could do as she pleased and wasn’t about to start telling him everything she did or everywhere she went. She was committed to Dean and loved him very much. As soon as his business was taken care of he was coming home to her and staying. If he had a problem with that, Arie told him to tell her now so she could look for a place to move to. She was not going to justify everything she did to him nor was she going to ask his permission. 

Lucian sat back and let her have her say. He was impressed with her loyalty to Dean and made a mental note to do some checking and find out exactly who he was and what his business was that kept him away from someone he supposedly loved so much. He apologized and the evening was cut short by Arie who was in no mood to make small talk. 

She’d gone home from that evening and stayed up late doing paperwork and paying bills. Her cell phone was never very far away, just in case. 

Days turned into weeks and then into a couple months with no contact from Dean. Arie had called Bobby Singer after four weeks of not hearing from Dean and left a message. Three days later, she got a call from Bobby assuring her that Dean was alive and well. He’d said that he’d spoken to Dean personally. Arie thanked him and apologized for bothering him. Bobby told her it was no bother and that if she needed anything to call him anytime day or night. 

She liked Mr. Singer. 

The news from Bobby that Dean was alive and well should have eased her mind but, it just seemed to stay just below the surface and poke at her from time to time. He was okay but couldn’t contact her? A quick phone call was out of the question? She’d get angry then sad and back to being angry again only to feel like crap for letting it get to her. 

Arie knew what Dean was and what his job was but, it didn’t make it any easier. So she waited and worried and worked herself to near exhaustion every day to keep her mind off of him and to keep her from worrying and picturing him injured or worse. So many scenarios crossed her mind. She really had to stop looking up demons and other supernatural beings. Doing the locating spell was out of the question. It nearly killed her the last time she did it and saw Dean injured and she couldn’t do anything about it. No way she was going to go through that again. 

After six weeks, she’d stopped carrying her phone with her everywhere and she wasn’t at the mailbox as soon as it was delivered anymore. The disappointment of not getting anything from Dean didn’t sting so much anymore. It was a few days before she realized the sting was gone completely. She didn’t know how to react really so, she sighed, shook herself mentally and got back to work. 

*** *** ***

It was nearly sunrise when Dean put pen to paper and wrote Arie a letter as he sat at the small desk in the motel room that he and Sam were camped out in, his brother’s snores providing comfort after having nearly lost him. 

**Dear Arie,**

**I am sorry that I didn’t write sooner but if I told you what has happened in the past few months you wouldn’t believe me. I will say however that I nearly lost Sam for good. He got stabbed in the back by another psychic kid. It’s a long story but I managed to bring him back. Don’t ask how, it doesn’t really matter, all that matters if that Sam is okay. He’s actually snoring like a chainsaw behind me.**

**I miss you, baby.**

**I want you to remember that, no matter what happens, I love you. I never thought I’d feel this way about another person, but I do. I love you so much, Ar.**

**Anyway, you can write me back at Bobby’s address if you want. We’re kind of working with him a lot more now so I’ll be able to get your letter sooner.**

**Gotta run, sun’s nearly up and we need to get outta here.**

**Love,  
Dean**

* * *

The letter snuck up on her. She was going through the mail like she did every day after dinner. Opening bills, chucking junk mail etc. The plain envelope just blended in with the rest and she opened it without really looking at it. Arie sat back and opened the single piece of paper and almost dropped it. The thing fluttered in the air for a second before she managed to get a grip on it again. Her heart racing as she read the first words...Dear Arie...it was from Dean. 

She read the letter slowly and had to reread the part about almost losing Sam. Her forehead furrowed as she read on. What was he talking about? No matter what happens? The hell was that all about? Write him back...damn right she was going to write him back. 

Getting up, she went to her desk and grabbed her notebook and a pen. Going back to the kitchen she sat down and put pen to paper. 

**Dean,**

**So glad to hear you and Sam are okay. To say I miss you is the understatement of the century.**

**I’m a little confused about how you almost “lost” Sam. What happened? How did you bring him back? Dean, what did you do? Please tell me it wasn’t anything stupid.**

**It doesn’t matter. I just want you home. I love you, Dean. So very much.**

**Stay safe.**

**All my love,**

**Arie**

She read it over a few times and almost started over but finally sealed it up in an envelope, addressed it with Bobby Singers address and walked it out to the mailbox. Popping up the flag, she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for Dean’s safety before putting the envelope in the mailbox and walking away. Something was off, she could feel it. Something was not right about this. 

* * *

Two weeks and four days had gone by before Dean and Sam had met up again with Bobby and he’d given Dean the envelope addressed to him. He smiled softly as he took the plain white envelope in hand, thanking Bobby for it. He quickly tore it open and unfolded the single sheet of paper. He smiled as he did, able to smell the scent of Arie’s home, filled with herbs and spices, on the page. He sighed heavily as he read her questions, her concern and he hated that he’d had to do what he had to himself, to them. But he couldn’t tell her. It would kill her and he knew it, thinking about never going home to her to live out their lives nearly brought him to his knees. Instead he penned a simple response, sending her his love and telling her not to worry, that everything would work out in the end. 

He had no idea that Sam had come across the letter that evening when his brother had stumbled out of the bathroom, nearly falling into his bed. And he had no clue that Sam had sat down and wrote Arie his own letter. 

**Arie,**

**Hi, it’s Sam, Dean’s brother. I know we’ve never met, but listening to Dean talk about you, I know that he loves you very much. And it is for that reason that I am writing you. My big brother in his infinite wisdom decided to sacrifice himself to a demon in exchange for my life. I am going to try and save him, Arie. I can promise you that. But I wanted you to know what’s going on. Unlike Dean I don’t think that not telling you is the best course of action. I think you need to know. To be able to...well, to prepare for the worst. The one thing that I don’t really think I can ever do.**

**I’m sorry, Arie.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sam Winchester.**

* * * 

Three weeks had gone by before Arie saw the familiar handwriting on a plain white envelope again. As she continued to sort the mail there was a second envelope addressed to her with the same post mark. Had Dean written her twice? After checking the second one in better light, she realized the handwriting was different. With shaky hands, she opened the first envelope and pulled out the letter. It was short and to the point. Dean telling her not to worry that everything was going to be fine and that he loved her. He hadn’t answered a single one of her questions and deep down Arie knew he wasn’t going to. 

Putting it aside, she picked up the second envelope. No return address just like Deans, the writing was messy and hard to read unlike Deans. Opening it slowly, she pulled out the letter and read it. It was from Sam, Dean's brother. 

She smiled at his mention of Dean talking about her to his brother. Though the smile fell quickly when he’d told her what Dean had done. “ **NO!** ” She yelled, jumping to her feet, every candle in the house flared to life, the logs in the fireplace flamed up like someone had tossed gas on it and threw a match on it. 

Sam’s promise to try and save Dean didn’t do much to ease the pain in her chest, her heart physically hurt. She started to pace the kitchen, around and around the table as she read Sam’s letter over and over. He’d sacrificed himself to a demon, why? She understood it was his brother but to a demon? No, it made no sense. 

Dropping the letter on the table, she went to her desk and picked up her cell phone. Hitting speed dial #1 she put the phone to her ear and waited for that son of a bitch to answer. 

Dean’s brow creased as he heard the muffled sound of his cell ringing inside his leather’s pocket. He pulled the phone out and flipped it open without bothering to look at the display, glancing curiously at Sam briefly. 

“Yeah, this is Dean,” he replied, holding the cell to his ear with one hand while he held the wheel of the Impala with the other. 

Her heart stopped when she heard his voice. “Dean. It’s Arie.” She started to pace around the house. “Hey, listen about the letters. What did you do? Don’t tell me nothing because I’m not stupid.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed further as he listened to Arie. “Letters, what letters?” he inquired, glancing over at Sam just in time to see his brother slouch down in the seat and stare out the side window. 

Heaving a heavy sigh Dean glared at his brother. “Ya know how I saved your ass?” he growled, “Now _I’m_ gonna kill ya!” 

Arie stopped at each candle and started to blow them out one by one. She stopped suddenly at Dean’s threat to his brother. Oh crap. Dean didn’t know Sam had written her. “Dean. DEAN! Don’t you be mad at him. At least he had the balls to tell me what you did!” The remaining candles flared once more. With a wave of her arm they all went out except the fireplace. The flames danced higher each time she crossed in front of it. 

“He had no business telling you,” Dean argued. “Look Arie, I had to. It’s not like I’m happy about it. I don’t wanna die, and I don’t wanna go to hell, but I had to save Sam.” 

Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor. “What?” Her voice barely a whisper. “What did you just say?” The fire in the fireplace seemed to follow her and extinguished itself. 

At the sound of Arie’s distress through the cell line, Dean turned his attention back to his brother. “What the hell did you tell her!?” he barked. 

“I...the truth. She had a right to know, Dean,” Sam retorted, “I told her that you gave yourself to a demon in exchange for my life.” 

Dean heaved a sigh as his attention turned back to Arie. “Yeah, part of the deal...the going to hell part, hinges on my dying. A life for a life. I shouldn’t be here anyway. My Dad, he should be the one alive and I should have died in that hospital.” 

Bits and pieces broke through the haze. Hell...deal...dying. “You selfish son of a bitch. How dare you. How fucking dare you do this to me, to your...to your family.” Arie pulled herself up onto the couch, grabbed a pillow and crushed it against her chest. “What...what are the terms of the deal Dean and Goddess help you if you lie to me because Sam will tell me the truth.” 

“When the hell did you two become bosom buddies?” Dean mumbled under his breath, glaring daggers, from the corner of his eye, at his brother. 

“Arie, all my life my Dad has told me to take care of Sam. That’s what I did, I took care of Sam. I don’t want any of this to happen either. Thinking about not being able to come home to you, not being able to be with you, it kills me.” 

“Terms?” he sighed, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them, staring out the windshield at the pavement that stretched out before them. “I, uh, I got a year. And I can’t try and wrangle my way outta the deal, no one can, because if they do Sam drops dead.” 

A year. Oh my God. He was supposed to take care of her. “A year.” Her voice was flat and held no emotion. “Well, I guess the saying that blood is thicker than water is true. You take care of Sam and I’ll take care of myself...like I always have, Dean.” She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. “Let me talk to Sam, please” 

“Arie, don’t,” Dean murmured softly, his voice nearly a whisper. “I love you. I didn’t pick Sam over you. I did what I had to do...I’m sorry. Hold on, here’s Sam…” 

Dean handed his brother his cell with a look that told Sam he was going to get the ass kicking of his life once they stopped for the night. 

Taking the cell from Dean, Sam cleared his throat before answering. “Uh, hello?” 

She ignored what he said and waited for him to give the phone to Sam. Taking a deep breath, she pushed back the tears and let him have it. “You listen to me, Sam Winchester. You take care of him. You hear me? You...you watch out for him and when it...happens you better make damn sure you’re there. Don’t you dare let him die alone. Understand? Because if you do, so help me, I will pull out the blackest and the darkest magicks I can summon and I will kill you myself. Now. Give the phone back to Dean so I can say goodbye.” 

Sam squirmed uncomfortably on the bench seat as he listened to Arie. “If I can’t save him I’ll definitely be there, I promise you that.” His brows knitted and he turned his eyes to Dean. “Magick?” he inquired. 

Dean turned his attention to Sam so fast the car swerved a bit before righting as he lifted a hand off the wheel and reached for the phone. “Gimme the phone back.” 

Sam frowned at his brother, glancing down at Dean’s hand and back up again. “You never said anything about Magick.” 

“Sam!” Dean growled. 

Shoving the cell into his brother’s hand Sam continued to stare at Dean, wanting answers as to what Arie meant by magick and what exactly was going on between her and his brother where that was concerned. 

“Arie?” Dean murmured. 

She squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his voice saying her name. You can do this, Arie. Rip the band aid off. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she said good bye. “Dean. I love you. I love you now and will forever until the day I die. You mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever known. I understand the family thing.” Big lie but she’d lie to him for this. “I do. He’s your brother.” She shrugged her shoulders and squeezed the pillow tighter. “Do what you have to do and if you can come home before your time is up that would be nice. I love you.” 

Her voice faded to a whisper as she clung to the phone so tight the plastic creaked in protest. That’s it. She was done with men. 

Dean squeezed his own eyes closed briefly against the sting of unshed tears before blinking them open once more. “I love you too, Ar, more than anything. And if I can make it home, I will, I promise. I...I would now but...We kind of, accidentally, opened a door to hell and let a shit load of demons free.” 

She nodded though he couldn’t possibly see it. “I understand. The job comes first. Be careful, okay? Don’t be mad at your brother. He loves you and only did what he thought was best.” Arie took a slow, deep shuddering breath. “Just know I love you. Good bye, Dean.” 

Arie pulled the phone away from her ear before he could respond. If she heard him tell her goodbye she’d lose it. Totally and completely. Her hand shook as her finger hovered over the end button. With a sob, she pushed it and threw the phone as hard as she could against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. 

* * *

The next week went by with a very robotic Arie. She cancelled the lessons for the week stating her having the flu and called to cancel the estimate on the new indoor arena she was going to have built. She fed and took care of the horses as it wasn’t their fault she wasn’t holding it together. At all. 

Micah kept a close eye on her. He made sure she ate at least once a day, opened the blinds in the house every morning and closed them every night before he left the farm for the day. His wife, Marta stopped by a couple times but Arie put on her “I’m all good” face and soldiered on. At the end of the week, she woke up and the ache was gone, for the most part. She could look at Dean’s photo without breaking into uncontrollable sobs and made it through her first cup of coffee using ‘his’ mug without crying. She was racking up the positive points. 

Arie called her students and rescheduled make up lessons and assured them she was all better and apologized for canceling. She was not better, nor would she ever be better. Dean was going to die and not just die, his soul was going to hell. That fact had her throat clenching and her eyes burning with the promise of more tears. 

“Enough!” She scolded herself. It wasn’t going to change anything no matter how much she prayed or what spell she tried. Dean was going to die and his soul was going to hell. The more times she said it, the easier it didn’t get but she needed to get past this and get on with it. She’d never forget Dean and if he came back before...well, before he died she’d make the most of the time they had together. 

In the mean time, she had a farm to run and responsibilities to take care of. There were people, living people who relied on her and she wasn't’ going to let them down. Enough was enough. No more tears. 

Lucian closed the file and sat back in his chair, lifting his booted feet and letting them come to rest on the corner of this desk, crossing them at the ankles. Leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. The information his contacts had come up with on one Dean Winchester was interesting on a disturbing level. The man was a hunter and not the go kill Bambi type of hunter either. The kind that took great pleasure in hunting his own kind and killing them. 

He glanced at a framed photo of Arie that sat on his desk. It had been taken with a telephoto lens and without her knowing it. It bothered him, a little that she had been violated in that way but he wanted, no. Needed to have the photo of her near him. To look into those dazzling hazel eyes and see the fire and independence in them made him smile and made his heart swell with pride. She would make a good mate and an even better co-alpha for the pack. 

Lucian snorted quietly and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe he should clue Arie in on his plans at some point. He needed to get rid of the major hurdle in those plans first. The hunter, Dean Winchester. It wouldn’t be too hard to pin him down with that car he drove. It stuck out like a sore thumb. The pack had contacts in almost all 50 states now so it wouldn’t take much. He thought about the old man in South Dakota they associated with. He’d be an easy target to capture and question for information as to the whereabouts of the hunter. Lucian avoided violence as much as possible but that woman, Arie, did something to him that hadn’t been done in a very long time. She made him want again. She made him...feel again. The fact that she was a witch didn’t phase him in the least. He’d done an extensive background check on her before he approached her. Ms. Arie Tamarein was a good little witch. Her powers could come in handy with the pack. 

Micah had kept Lucian abreast of the relationship between Arie and Dean. When she’d come back from South Dakota she was different. She was agitated and he could smell grief and pain radiating off her as well as sex. That alone had him wanting to mark her as his that much sooner but, he was a patient man and would bid his time until Arie got tired of waiting for him to come back and then, only then, would Lucian take Arie as his. In the mean time. he would continue with the dinners at the mansion and occasionally at the farm. The kiss on the cheek had not been planned and the fact that she didn’t roast his balls right then and there spoke volumes. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the stunned look on her face. He could still feel her soft skin on his lips and her scent lingered. She was going to be the death of him. 

Without being asked, Micah took over the job of checking and sorting the mail. He had ulterior motives truth be told. He wanted to intercept any letters that Dean might send to Arie. After the last one he thought she was going to lose it completely and shut down. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fangs in Dean’s throat, rip it out and watch him choke on his own blood. 

He watched her closely. Even coming back to the farm after dark to sit in the tree line and make sure she was okay. He had grown very fond of Arie over the years. His wife and mate, Marta, knew this and also knew she had nothing to fear from Arie as far as taking her Micah away. That and Micah knew Marta would kill him slowly if he strayed. The very thought of what that little spitfire of a wolf would do to him had his balls clenching and trying desperately to crawl up into his abdomen. For that, he didn’t blame them one bit. 

Days slipped into weeks and weeks into months and Arie fell back into her routine before Dean darkened her door. She told herself this every day. She was better off without him. No pain, no heartache, no more crying.

Who was she kidding? 

Arie knew if he showed up at her door right now she’d take him back no questions asked. To say she didn’t miss him every day would be lying but she was getting really good at lying to herself and others around her. The “It’s all good” face had become a permanent mask and part of her routine every morning before stepping outside. 

The dinners with Lucian picked up a couple weeks after the disastrous one after she got back from South Dakota. Arie felt horrible for acting the way she did and for snapping at Lucian like she had. It wasn’t his fault and he was only making conversation. The next time she went over there for dinner Arie brought a homemade apple pie as a peace offering. Evidently, it had been a big hit because Lucian had called her the next morning and said that someone had eaten the leftovers and asked if she could make another one to bring the following week. Of course, not only did Arie bring one but she brought a second so that Lucian wouldn’t have to share. 

The simple act of baking a pie seemed to cement their friendship. Lucian started coming to the farm, making sure to use a scent blocker so the horses wouldn’t be upset by his wolf scent. Arie began to look forward to his visits and always had a smile and a friendly wave when he pulled into the driveway or was spotted walking down from the pasture. 

Arie was grateful he hadn’t tried to kiss her again. She really didn’t want to have to toss him on his ass. The only time he tried to touch her was to pluck a piece of hay from her hair or help her down from the tractor. At first, she pulled away and removed the errant piece of hay or straw herself but after a time she let him do it. Micah was always close by and even though Lucian was his boss Arie was certain he wouldn’t let Lucian get away with anything rude. 

Time slipped by and Arie stopped looking for letters in the mail and jumping whenever her cell phone went off. Whenever she flipped the page on her calendar, her heart clenched and her throat tightened. The tears that threatened to fall didn’t always hold true to their word. Sometimes they fell unchecked as she wondered if Dean’s year was getting close. He’d never told her when the deal had started but she figured it was within a couple of months of their last phone call. A few times she stared at her cell phone, finger poised to call Bobby Singer to see if he’d heard from Dean or Sam and if so how they were. Arie meant what she’d said to Sam. She would kill him if he let Dean die alone. She’d cross that line for him and not look back.

Nightmares plagued her often. Dreams of Dean being injured or dying. Calling out for her, reaching for her and Arie not being able to get to him in time or he’d be just out of her reach. Many times, she woke up in a cold sweat, her voice hoarse from screaming his name. Those nights, she sat up in bed, her face buried in his pillow crying. Fear of going back to sleep. Fear of the dreams picking up where they left off. The sound of Dean calling her name over and over echoed in her ears long after the sun rose. 

The Impala swerved and finally came to a stop somewhere between parked and hanging off the drainage ditch at the side of the road, directly across the street from Arie’s farm house, that is, if he got the directions right. Pushing the driver’s side door open a very inebriated Sam Winchester all but fell out of the car onto the blacktop. He pulled himself back up and turned, reaching back into the car for his open bottle of whiskey and tipped it to his lips, guzzling the amber liquid down, focusing on the burn rather than the pain in his heart as his brother’s death played over and over in his head. He hadn’t been able to stop it. He hadn’t been prepared to say goodbye. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Dean’s vacant stare and he would instantly begin crying again. He stared across the road at the white washed farm house and tried to gather enough sober brain cells to be able to walk across the road and tell Arie the news. 

Arie considered the past few days as pretty good. She’d only broke down crying once and not in front of anyone. As she finished up the evening barn chores, she stopped in front of the barn as she heard the engine of a car in front of the house. Her heart raced momentarily before she got herself under control and convinced herself it wasn’t who she thought it could be. Nope. She wasn’t going to go there. 

After turning the lights out and checking the stall doors one more time, Arie started for the house and managed to somehow not fall over when she saw the Impala parked in the street. It couldn’t be. She was hallucinating. Arie squinted at the figure peeling itself out of the drivers seat and made her way closer. That wasn’t Dean. She knew that from the get go so who the hell was driving his car? Arie kept walking towards the front of the house making sure to see how close this someone got to the edge of her wards. If they were stopped, she was calling 911. 

Still holding the bottle of whiskey in one hand, Sam’s squinted through drunk glazed eyes at the dark haired woman as she headed for the house. That was her. Wasn’t it? He tried to quickly cross the street, chasing after her before she went inside. He stumble stepped a bit at one point, on what he wasn’t sure, and staggered backward a little before continuing forward. 

“Are you Arie Tamarein?” he called out, his words slurring a bit. 

Whoever it was, they were really drunk. She watched him stumble towards the driveway and sort of stop and almost fall. She wasn’t sure if that was from her wards or the booze and apparently, he wasn’t finished with the bottle he had in his hand. A small, sad chuckle had her shaking her head. “I hope you didn’t damage that car because Dean is gonna be really pissed if you did.” She wasn’t about to mention she was who he was looking for...just yet. “Who are you and what do you want with Arie?” 

Sam tried to swallow back the sob that was lodged in his throat at the idea of Dean being pissed if he wrecked the car, the idea of Dean being anything but what he was, dead and in hell and it was all his fault. A hiccuped breath broke from between his lips and he had to quickly press his lips tightly together as he hung his head and lifted the hand not holding onto the brown bagged bottle of whiskey to rub at his eyes with the pad of his thumb and forefinger. Lifting his head, his red rimmed and swollen eyes met hers across the distance separating them. 

“My - My name’s Sam Winchester,” he explained, “I’m Dean’s brother.” 

Her hand went to her heart and she gasped audibly. If that was Sam then Dean was...no. She wasn’t going to say it. Because there was no proof. She ran her hands over her face and threw her hair before walking to the end of the driveway. “Where’s Dean and why are you driving his car, Sam?” 

She glared, hard. There wasn’t anything friendly or inviting about her. Her hands were balled up into tight fists at her sides, her eyes all but glowed with the building fire inside her. Deep down she knew why Sam was there alone and drunk but there was no way she was going to believe it unless he had proof. 

Sam swallowed hard and blinked back a new onslaught of tears as he gazed down at the woman before him. “Dean...he, uh, he wanted me to come and tell you...he didn’t want me to write it in a letter. He wanted you to be told in person when he...he’s...he’s gone.” His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed again and struggled to not completely break down in front of Arie. 

Gone. Shit. Arie dropped her head and glared at the ground for a count of ten. She wanted to set everything around her on fire and burn it to the ground but Arie Tamarein was no fire starter and she wasn’t about to start now. Looking back up at Sam with tears threatening to flow unchecked, she took the bottle from him, chucked it towards the garbage can and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Come on, Sam. Let’s get you inside.” She looked at an invisible spot on the ground and whispered “Let this one pass.” 

Sam watched slack jawed as Arie plucked the bottle from his fingers and tossed it toward the garbage cans. His gaze swung back to her and he nearly toppled backward with the way his head was swimming from the movement. He couldn’t seem to stop the tears as they spilled over but he was at least crying silently this time unlike the way he’d been the over the last couple of days it took him to get to Arie’s. He nodded dumbly and allowed Arie to guide him toward the house. 

Goddess above he was heavy. She grunted more than once as she tried to keep them both from landing on their collective asses from Sam tripping over blades of grass and the walkway bricks. When they got to the door, she let her hand hover close to the door knob but not touch it as it opened. She needed both hands free incase gravity took over and they started to go down. 

Stumbling into the living room, she guided Sam over to the couch and more or less let him fall onto it. Standing up, she stretched out her back and went to close the door the normal way. Even though he was pretty drunk, Arie didn’t want to take any chances on showing her powers around him. He may be Dean’s brother but, she wasn’t sure if Dean told him she was a witch. Going back over to the couch, she sat on the coffee table and quickly brushed away a few tears. 

“When?” It was the only word she could get out without losing it. 

Sam’s eyes lowered and he stared at a spot on the floor for a long moment before he could find the voice to answer Arie’s question. 

“It, uh, just a couple days...ago…” he responded hoarsely, his brow creasing thoughtfully with his words. “It...he…” He shook his head and swallowed hard before lifting haunted and tearful eyes to Arie. “There was so much blood, and I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t stop it.” 

Taking a deep breath to try and hold it together, she nodded at his words and did her best to not let the mental image start flashing across her minds eye. She wondered if the nightmares were really that, just nightmares. Standing quickly, Arie grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered Sam as best she could. “Get some rest, Sam. We’ll talk more in the morning.” 

Arie moved towards the stairs and had to get a death grip on the banister to keep from falling with each step. Dean was dead. He was gone. He wasn’t coming back to her. The tears flowed unchecked and she didn’t try to hide the sob that wracked her as she climbed the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. 

Sam wasn’t about to remain still, he had to get Dean back. He had to continue to try and summon a crossroad demon. The bastards weren’t listening and he was slowly losing his sanity to his grief and the booze. In just the past few days since Dean’s death, Sam had gotten to the point where he couldn’t seem to deal with living if he wasn’t drunk. He turned his attention to the stairs as Arie climbed them and his own tears began to fall unchecked again, the way they had for the last couple of days. His eyes felt like sandpaper every time he blinked and he hadn’t been able to use his nose to breath since the moment he’d picked Dean’s body up off the floor and gazed down into his brother’s eyes. He had to struggle to get his feet under him so that he could stand up. Once he was up he headed for the stairs, uncertain as to whether Arie should be left alone. He climbed the stairs and headed down the hall, glancing into one room briefly before turning his attention to the closed door beside it. He lifted a hand and rapped his knuckles softly against the smooth wood surface. 

“Arie?” he rasped. 

After managing to get undressed and into Dean’s shirt, Arie climbed into bed, hugged his pillow to her chest and cried. She cried for Dean. She cried for herself, for what they had and what would never be. In the process, she started to get really, really pissed off and began cussing out every God and Goddess she could think of. 

“It’s not fair!” She growled. “What did I do? Why didn’t you help him? He’s a good man. I LOVED HIM!” 

_Loved_. Oh God, she said it. Past tense. She’d always love him but he was dead so was it really in the past? Sometimes she wondered if it ever really happened. 

The sound of knocking and her name being called had her sitting up and wiping tears away quickly. With a deep breath, she got off the bed and opened the door a bit. “Sam? What...what’s wrong?” 

Sam slowly shook his head. “Dean wouldn’t want you to be alone right now,” he explained, “It’s why he made me swear to come here and tell you in person.” 

She had to bite her lip to keep from breaking down in front of him. Damn that Dean Winchester. Always looking out for others before himself. Damn it. Arie ran a hand threw her hair and sighed before stepping back and swinging the door open...inviting him in. Arie walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, hands clasped in her lap, hair falling in thick black waves over her shoulder. She’d never met Sam before but he was Dean’s brother and if he wanted Sam to make sure she was okay with...this, well, she’d let him. 

Sam tentatively stepped across the threshold and into Arie’s room, glancing about before his eyes met hers and he offered an awkward smile. He followed her over to the bed and sat down next to her, his own hands laying limply in his lap. His head bowed and he pressed his lips tightly closed in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. 

“I tried,” he whispered, “We did everything; me, Bobby and Dean, we all tried to save him. But,” he shook his head, “It didn’t matter. No matter what we did that bitch was gonna find a way to get him.” A muscle twitched in his jaw and he sighed disgustedly.

She was really tempted to move away from him when Sam sat on the edge of the bed but Arie forced herself to not move. This was Dean’s brother, he was...family...sort of. Several times, she tried talking but only managed to clamp her teeth shut and take a deep breath. She knew Dean had made a deal with a demon but the “she” part got her attention. 

“Who? Who got him, Sam?” Turning, Arie crossed her legs and slid back just a bit so she could look at Sam. This was going to hurt, a lot but she needed to know. “Tell me. Tell me everything.” 

Sam turned his head and studied Arie’s features for a long moment. “Lilith, it was Lilith that held Dean’s contract. She holds every contract. She...she came for him.”

He lowered his gaze and turned his attention to his hands in his lap. “She forced me to watch one of her hellhounds rip him apart.” 

Her eyes locked onto Sam’s as she spoke and she really wished she had just kept her mouth shut and not asked. Her head tilted a bit trying to follow his gaze as he looked away and what came out of his mouth next had her recoil and back peddle away from him so fast, she hit her head on the head board. “No. You’re lying. He would have fought. Dean would have killed it. You weren’t there! You’re lying!“ 

Her eyes started to get that eerie glow to them and she didn’t care if he saw it or not because she was about to make good on her promise to kill him. 

Sam slowly eased off her bed, pulling up to his full height. “He did fight it,” he explained. “We tried to run from it, we used the goofer dust, we ran… But you can’t see the damn things. Dean could see them, but...Lilith pinned him to a table and me against the wall and then she let her hounds…” his words trailed off on a huff. 

“How else do you think I got this?” he inquired, lifting the pendant that Dean always wore from his chest, the one that he’d given Dean years ago for Christmas. “I didn’t burn Dean’s body though, I buried it. He’s gonna need it when I bring him back.” 

At the mention of Goofer dust, Arie calmed just a bit. She knew it could be used for protection as well as to make people sick. Damn voodoo witch doctors were a crazy ass bunch. Her breaths came out fast and ragged like she’d just ran a marathon. Her eyes were glued to Sam as spells to kill him slowly began to come to the surface of her grief stricken brain. She still felt like he was lying. He was saying this to make her feel better so she wouldn’t kill him. Think again, buddy. 

Her eyes followed his movement and as they fell on the pendant he pulled out from under his shirt, the tears flowed again. Dean never took it off. In all the months he’d been with her that pendant never came off. 

“Oh Goddess above.” With shaking fingers, she reached for the pendant but stopped when she heard him say he was bringing Dean back. “No. You can’t.” She sobered quickly and slid forward so she could sit on her knees. “Sam. You don’t know what you’re saying. You can’t bring him back. He...he wouldn’t be Dean anymore.” As much as she love Dean, bringing him back was the last thing she ever considered. 

Sam nodded, his chin held at a determined angle. “Yeah he will. Because I’m going to trade them me for Dean, an even swap.” 

The laugh that came out was a little too loud and maybe just a little too maniacal sounding. “Wow. You are Dean’s brother. There is no even swap, Sam.” Shaking her head a bit, she glanced down at her lap and sighed. “Look. I love your brother. More then I think you could ever realize but, the thought of swapping your soul for his, I mean, I don’t even know you really and it makes me sick just to hear you say it. He wouldn’t want you to do that.” 

“He didn’t really give me that option when he sold his soul for me,” Sam responded. “Besides,” he added with a weary sigh as he allowed his head to hang, “I don’t know what to do without him.” 

“That makes two of us.” Arie got up off the bed and went to Sam, standing in front of him, she raised her arm and let her hand come to rest on his right bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. “He’s gone.” Her voice caught in her throat and she had to take a couple deep breaths to continue. “We have to just keep going. Get past it. Remember what a great man he was and...let him go.” 

Sam snorted. “He’s not at peace, Arie. He’s in hell being tortured, and it’s all my fault because I couldn’t save him,” he rasped hoarsely. “Well, now I’m gonna. I have to.” 

Arie let her hand drop and she sighed, backing up a couple steps to sit back down on the bed. “What do you think that’ll do to Dean when he finds out what you did? I mean, you smell like a distillery and I doubt you’ve slept or eaten since...in a few days. Do you think he’s going to take it any better? Do you think the guilt will be any less for him then it is for you?” 

Having Dean back would be the best thing that could happen but, if it meant his brother switching places, sacrificing himself for his brother, she didn’t want that and deep down she knew Dean wouldn’t want that either. 

Sam turned his head and gazed into Arie’s face as she spoke. He lifted one hand to wipe at his eyes and rub at his nose which was cheery red due to crying and how often he’d blown it. Sniffling he gave a half-hearted shrug of one shoulder as he turned his attention back to the comforter upon which he sat. 

“I can’t do this,” he retorted, “I can’t live without him. He’s my brother and he’s all I’ve got.” 

“You have Bobby Singer and me. You’re welcome to stay here or come and go as you please, Sam. I know what it’s like to lose family all too well but, I got passed it. The hurt doesn’t fully go away but, it does get better.” Arie wasn’t sure if she was saying it for his benefit or for hers. 

Sam gave an attempt at a smile as he returned his attention to her once more. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly. Pulling from the bed he turned toward the door and paused, looking back at Arie. 

“I can see why he was so in love with you,” he mused with another tight lipped though heartfelt smile. 

Wow. That got her right in the heart. She blinked several times trying to keep the tears back as she stood up and walked towards him. “Sam. Stay tonight. You can use one of the extra bedrooms. You’re in no condition to be driving. I’ll make you some coffee. “ Not to mention she’d witch it up a bit to get him to sleep. It was her turn to smile and she hoped he bought it. 

Sam paused a moment as he searched Arie’s eyes before he finally nodded in resignation. “Yeah,” he murmured hoarsely, “I’ll stay. Thank...Thank you.” He returned her smile and stepped back to allow her to walk past him and lead the way back into the kitchen. 

With a nod, Arie made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Have a seat. This’ll only take a minute.” Getting the coffee from the fridge, she flipped the tap on and let the water run cold for a bit while she measured out enough for three cups. Glancing behind her, she made sure Sam wasn’t watching as she pulled down the small jar containing her sleeping herbs. Taking out a pinch she added them to the grounds before filling the carafe with water and poured it into the coffee maker. Reaching into the cabinet above the coffee pot, she pulled down a mug, Dean’s mug, and set it next to the coffee pot. Going to the fridge, she pulled out the cream and set it on the table. Not sure how Sam took his coffee she made sure all the options were available. 

Sam pulled out a chair like Arie had told him to do, fidgeting as he watched her fill the pot with water. He allowed his gaze to roam about kitchen while she continued with the coffee. He couldn’t help the rueful smile and soft snort that left him as he took it all in. 

“Dean really lived here and played happy homemaker, huh?” he inquired with a disbelieving shake of his head. “Wow, the things you don’t know about your own brother. If I brought up having a normal life he’d make it sound like it was the worst thing there was.” 

His eyes widened slightly and he felt like kicking himself. “Not that he didn’t love you,” he amended, “He did. He just...I dunno, I think that if we didn’t do what we do that Dean might have wound up being that fireman he told me he wanted to be.” 

Arie smiled as she turned and leaned against the counter. She looked around her home and nodded. “Yeah. He did dishes too.” She couldn’t help but smile at the memory. It was all she had now...memories. 

At Sam’s mention of Dean wanting to be a fireman, she had to look anywhere except at him. “I...I didn’t know that. He never said anything.” The beep of the coffee pot had her spinning around and carefully pouring Sam a cup. Carrying it to the table, she set it down in front of him and took a seat. “Make sure you drink it all.” She instructed. 

Sam mumbled his thanks as he took the cup that Arie offered him, smiling with amusement at her words. “Okay, mom,” he teased halfheartedly and lifted the rim to his lips, sipping at the steaming hot brew. 

Arie glanced at the clock after Sam took his first sip, trying to judge how long the herbs would take to kick in. He was taller than his brother and definitely weighed more so she had guessed at how much to add. “Dean said you were at Stanford. That’s a big league school. Are you going to go back?” She was making small talk or at least attempting to. It wasn’t one of her strong points. 

Sam’s brows lifted and he gazed at Arie over the rim of his mug before he pulled it down and sat it on the table in front of him. His brow knitted as he thought back to that time in his life, back to how he had lost Jessica and how deeply he and Dean had gotten into what was happening around them, not just to them. 

He shrugged and shook his head. “Nah, there’s nothin’ back there for me anymore.” 

Arie pulled her feet up on the chair and tucked them under the shirt, wrapping her arms around her legs, she let her chin come to rest on her knees. “What are you going to do now? Are you going to keep hunting or…?” She let the sentence fall off and just looked at him. He was so different than his brother. Dean was...well...Dean. Maybe Sam was adopted? 

Sam lowered his eyes to the mug in front of him, staring unseeingly into the dark brew. He sighed heavily as he shook his head and lifted his hand, wrapping them around the cup. 

“I’m not gonna give up,” he responded, “I’ll do whatever it takes to bring my brother back.” 

And there it was again. Arie sighed and hung her head. “Here I thought we’d gotten past that. It’s not a good idea Sam. I’m tellin’ ya, you need to stop thinkin’ that way and get on with your life.” She held her hands up to hush him before he even started. “I know it’s not going to be easy but this is not what your brother would want.” She didn’t know how else to say it but deep down Arie knew she wasn’t going to be able to change his mind. She just hoped that no one would take him up on his offer. 

Sam pressed his lips tightly together to refrain from arguing further and gave a reluctant nod to her words despite the fact that what she’d said had in no way changed his mind in the slightest. He offered an almost strained smile as he lifted his mug to his lips, draining the last bit of tepid coffee that had remained. 

Arie watched as he finished the cup of coffee and glanced at the clock. She watched for any sign of him getting tired. Maybe she didn’t put enough in? The amount she put in usually had Dean yawning in about ten minutes. Maybe one more cup would do it. Arie unwrapped herself and got up to get the coffee pot when she saw the first signs of a muffled yawn. About time she thought to herself. 

Sam tried to stifle the yawn that broke free anyway and he glanced apologetically at Arie. “Just half a cup,” he murmured with a shake of his head as he blinked owlishly in an attempt to drive away the sudden tiredness that had claimed him. He yawned again as she poured the coffee and this time there was no hiding it, at least not other than his fisted hand at his mouth. 

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize how tired I am,” he confessed a little sheepishly. 

She let a hand come to rest on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay. Stress will do that to ya.” Returning the carafe to the pot, she turned it off and pretended to wipe the counters and clean up a bit. All the while keeping an eye on Sam and trying to judge on when to suggest he go to bed. The last thing she wanted to do was try and carry him up the stairs. 

Tossing the damp dish rag into the sink, Arie leaned against the counter once more. “He talked about you a lot, ya know. Dean was very proud of you.” 

Sam scoffed and though he couldn’t keep the smile from curving his lips. “Nah, Dean really?” he inquired, brow creasing thoughtfully, “He was...proud I mean, _of me_?” 

“Yep. Said his little brother was going to be a big shot some day. You were in college. You stood up to your Dad and made a life for yourself away from “The Family Business”.” She made exaggerated air quotes and crossed her arms just under her breasts. “He loved you a lot, Sam.” 

Sam tried to blink away the tears that filled his eyes but he could feel them stubbornly clinging to his lashes. “He,” he rasped before pausing to swallow hard, “My brother, I always wanted to be just like him. But, I couldn’t keep hunting, it just...it wasn’t for me. Not back then.” 

Pushing away from the counter, Arie walked over to him and smiled. “He knew that and admired you for it.” 

Tugging on his sleeve she angled her head towards the stairs. “Come on, lets get you up to bed. I’m so not carrying you.” 

Sam chuckled through his tears and nodded, lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes as he pulled to his feet. He pushed in his chair and took his mug to the sink, rinsing it out before leaving it there to be washed later, and followed Arie back up the stairs. 

Arie paused at the top of the stairs and looked into the first bedroom. It had been Dean’s before he moved into her room. Glancing back at Sam, she thought it only right that he use it now. “You can crash here. It was Dean’s before he and I...Yeah. There are clean sheets on the bed and an extra blanket in the closet.” 

Turning to face Sam, she sighed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. “I miss him, too. Every day and night I miss him. It’s gonna be okay, Sam.” 

Sam was slightly taken aback when Arie suddenly threw her arms around his neck but he didn’t begrudge it, instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut against the images of his brother being torn apart by hellhounds, the sight that continued to haunt him. 

With a final quick squeeze, Arie pulled away and quickly wiped at the tears that slipped free. “Okay then. I get up pretty early to start chores so just close your door and I’ll try to be quiet.” With a quick nod, she turned and beelined for her room, closing the door quietly behind her before leaning against it briefly. Using both hands to wipe at her face, Arie went to bed and buried herself under the blankets. It was going to be a long night and she hoped...no prayed that the dreams didn’t come. 

The next morning when Arie got up, she dressed and carried her boots down the hall instead of putting them on in the bedroom like she usually did. Sam’s door was closed so she didn’t want to wake him. When she got to the kitchen, she found Dean’s mug had been washed and was upside down in the drip tray. Confusion crossed her face as she looked around the kitchen. The coffee pot carafe was empty and the filter had been emptied in the trash and rinsed out as well. 

Dropping her boots, she ran to the front door and threw it open, silently begging for the Impala to still be parked in the street. 

Damn it. 

The car was gone. Both hands went to her hips and she stood and stared at the empty street. Stupid Winchesters and their self sacrificial bull shit. Slamming the door, Arie stalked back into the kitchen, put her boots on and went out to the barn. Work was good for a broken soul and hers definitely qualified as broken beyond repair. 

She only hoped that some of what she said had made it through to Sam and he wouldn’t keep trying to swap his soul for his brothers. 

After turning out the horses, Arie flipped the radio on and strains of Metallica's _Wherever I May Roam_ **“Carved upon my stone, My body lie but still I roam.”** brought her to her knees. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been crying on the floor of the barn when she felt arms wrap around her and a voice whispering in her ear. 

_“Hush now, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, Arie.”_ It was Lucian. He sat on the ground and let Arie crawl into his lap. Kissing the top of her head, he lay his cheek over the spot and wrapped his arms around her. Regardless of the fact that he never liked Dean, he never would have wanted this for her. He held her and rocked her there on the dirt floor of her barn. Whispering quietly into her ear, letting her know he was there for her, that he’d always been there for her. 

Arie grabbed hold of him and sobbed. “He’s gone, Lucian. He’s dead. Dean’s dead.” As the words passed her lips, her heart seemed to implode. The pain and finality of it making her cry that much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

The next 48 hours were lost on Arie. She didn’t remember being carried into the house and up to her bedroom, boots removed and tucked back into bed clutching Dean’s pillow as if her very life depended on it. Micah and Marta came over at Lucian’s behest and took care of the farm chores and made sure Arie drank some tea and ate. Marta stayed the night in the spare room and checked on Arie every few hours. The loss of a loved one was not lost on any member of the pack and even though Arie was human she was a friend of the pack leader and under his protection. That in itself made her family and her loss was their loss. 

Arie woke slowly, her eyes red and swollen from crying, her nose sore and equally as red. Hello Rudolph, she thought as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was still dressed from the day before and in desperate need of a shower. Going back into her bedroom, she grabbed a change of clothes and headed downstairs to take a shower. As she passed through the dining room, she stopped dead in her tracks and gawked. Her house was spotless, the dining room table was loaded with food and Marta was singing away in the kitchen. 

“Marta?” 

The poor woman squeaked and whipped around to face Arie. “Arie! You scared the life right out of me!” She rushed forward and hugged Arie so hard she swore she felt her ribs bend. 

“Marta...Marta honey...You’re breaking my ribs.” She patted Marta on the back and audibly gasped when she let go. “What is all this?” She asked waving her arms and spinning in a tight circle. 

Tossing the dish towel into the drip tray, Marta sighed sadly and leaned against the counter. “Lucian called and told us about Dean. I’m so sorry Arie. He really was a nice guy.” 

Nodding slowly, and doing her best to not cry, Arie plastered on a fake smile. “Yeah. He was. How did I get in bed?" She paused then had a panic attack. "The horses!” 

Marta was in front of the back door before Arie even saw her move. “They’re fine. Micah and I have seen to all the chores.” She took hold of Arie by the upper arms and slowly pushed her back in the direction of the bathroom. “Go take a shower. I’ll have some lunch ready for you when you get out. You’ll eat and I’ll fill you in on everything.” 

Arie hesitated but allowed Marta to guide her along. Shower. Yeah. She’d feel better after a shower and changed clothes. Lunch? The hell time was it anyway. Before closing the bathroom door, she glanced at the clock on the far wall in the dining room. It read 2:15 PM. Holy. Shit. 

After her shower, Arie did feel a little better. Her heart still ached and she didn’t think it would ever go away. Dean was dead. He wasn’t coming home, ever. Running her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath, got dressed and went back into the kitchen. True to her word, Marta had a plate set for her complete with a glass of Coke. Arie sat down and stared at her food. It smelled amazing but she just couldn't bring herself to eat. 

Marta sat down across from her with her trade mark cup of coffee and took a sip. “Eat, Arie. You don’t want to shrivel up into a pile of dust do you?” 

The corner of her mouth quirked up and she sighed. “Yes, Mother.” She took a half hearted bite of her sandwich and groaned loudly. “Oh, this is good.” Her stomach suddenly realizing just how empty it was. Arie cleaned her plate and drained her glass of Coke. “I didn’t realize I could get so hungry in just one day.” She looked up at Marta and the look the woman was giving her had her sitting back in her chair and looking behind her. “What?”

Clearing her throat, Marta got up to refill her mug. “Arie. You've been out of it for two days. Lucian found you on the floor of the barn on Monday. Today’s Wednesday.” 

Holy. Shit. 

“Two days?” 

Marta nodded and sat back down at the table. This time next to Arie, her hand covering Arie’s and squeezing gently. “Yeah. Don’t you remember?”

Slowly shaking her head, Arie stared down at the table. “No. I remember hearing a song on the radio and I started crying because it reminded me of Dean and then I woke up in bed. You said Lucian found me?”

Marta nodded. “He carried you upstairs and then called Micah. He sat with you the whole time until a few hours ago. He had p...something came up and had to leave. He didn’t leave easily either. Speaking of which, I better call him and let him know you’re awake. He told me to call.” Marta got up and left Arie at the table. 

Picking up her dishes and bringing them to the sink, Arie stood and looked out the window at the barn. Micah was pulling up with the tractor and manure spreader attached. He jumped down and looked at her and waved with a huge smile on his face. She waved back and watched as he unhooked the spreader and pulled away again on the tractor. 

Marta came back into the kitchen and hugged Arie. “Lucian said he’s going to stop by this evening and check on you. Now that you’re up and around, I’m going to head home. Do you want Micah to stay for the evening chores?”

Shaking her head, she hugged Marta back fiercely. “No. I got it from here. Thank you so much Marta. You and Micah are amazing friends.” 

Marta got misty eyed and shook her head. “No, Arie. You’re family. You’d do the same for me if something happened to my Micah.” With another quick hug, she hurried through the house and out the front door. 

After Arie had packed up all the food, sorted it as to what she’d eat over the next couple days and what would fit in the freezer, she headed out to the barn to relieve Micah and get back to business. 

It took a full thirty minutes to convince Micah she was going to be fine and that he should go home to his wife. She needed to get back to work. It was what kept her from falling apart...again. There was no bringing Dean back, no matter what Sam said. He was gone and she had wonderful memories to carry with her. She’d never forget his touch or how he smelled right out of the shower. The way he’d come up behind her at the stove, hug her and kiss her on her neck. Her hand went to the point where her neck and shoulder met and she sighed. Damn that man. 

Day by day the pain seemed to ebb. There were good days, bad days, really bad days and days where she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die but, she held her head high and refused to wallow in her pain. 

Two weeks later, Arie went to Lucian’s for dinner. He was very gracious and Kristof made her lasagna, garlic bread and salad for dinner. For dessert he brought out triple layer chocolate cake with chocolate mousse frosting. After dessert, Lucian took Arie into the parlor for tea. He hadn't really said much during dinner and the awkward silence was driving her crazy. 

“Lucian. I’m fine...I’ll...be fine.” She sipped her tea and stared into the fireplace. 

Standing slowly, Lucian walked to the fireplace and leaned on the mantle. “Arie. If there is anything I can do to help. I’m here.” 

Arie set her tea down on the coffee table and stood up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled. “Thank you, Lucian. I appreciate it. You've done so much already. Making sure my horses were taken care of when I...thank you.” She rubbed her hand up and down his upper arm a couple times and turned to return to her seat when she suddenly found herself in his arms, Lucian was kissing her. His face right up against her, his lips...they were soft like Deans. He smelled like pine trees and the woods. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, his fingers intertwined with her hair. 

“No. Lucian. No.” Pulling back quickly, Arie took several steps back shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” Rushing out of the parlor, she ran right into Kristof, literally. “Please take me home. Now.” 

With a nod and a glance towards the parlor, Kristof headed for the front closet to get her coat. 

The ride back to the farm was quiet as neither Kristof nor Arie spoke. Occasionally, she’d put two fingers to her lips as if she could still feel his kiss. That had been more than just a friendly peck on the cheek. When the car stopped, Kristof cleared his throat. “We've arrived, miss.” Arie nodded but didn’t move to exit the vehicle. 

“He cares for you, Arie. He’d never do anything to hurt you. I just want you to know that.” Kristof spoke softly without looking her way. The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned in her seat and stared at him. 

“I can’t Kristof. It wouldn't be right or fair to Dean. Even though...even though he’s not coming home, I can’t just jump into bed with Lucian like that. He kissed me...in the parlor. **_REALLY_** kissed me.” She let her tongue slide over her bottom lip and tasted him. It was like...salted caramel with a hint of chocolate. 

Kristof smiled sadly. “No one said you had to sleep with him tonight.” He winked and she couldn’t help but smile. “He needs a friend as much as you do, I feel. Someone away from the...away from work. Could you be that friend, Arie?” 

She thought for a moment. They’d have to have some ground rules. No more kissing for starters. “Yeah. I could be that friend, Kristof.” She leaned forward and hugged him quickly. “Good night, Kristof.” 

“Good night, Arie.” Kristof never called her “miss” again after that night. Arie didn’t realize the significance of it until many months later. 

Arie and Lucian became very close over the next few months. He would spend evenings at the farm and she taught him how to ride and helped him buy a wonderful Lusitano stallion named Marco. He was from top of the line bloodlines and had such good manners you wouldn’t know he was a stallion unless you looked. Lucian paid to have hot wire added to the pasture fence to keep Marco home and Arie had all geldings so everyone ran together during turn out time. 

Dinners were at the farm for a while. Arie didn’t feel comfortable going to Lucian’s mansion after “the kiss” incident. Though she never said anything about it, he was fine with the change in venue and every other week he and Kristof brought dinner to her. Lucian hugged her good night when he left and Arie returned the hug. Friends hugged she told herself every time. The only thing was that the hugs got longer and longer and it took more each time for Arie to let Lucian go. She’d always been fine living alone but after Dean moved in and she found that having someone around all the time was so much...better. 

Before Dean had died, she didn’t feel lonely because he was supposed to come home but now, the house was just so empty at night. She roamed the small two story until she was practically falling asleep on her feet. She’d drag herself to bed or fall exhausted on the couch. Either way, Arie fully hated living alone now. 

Lucian stood out on the balcony of his office and starred in the direction of Arie’s farm. He’d been spending a lot of time over there much to the dismay of many members of the pack. His voice mail was overflowing with disgruntled messages of him hanging out with a “human”. 

Many had wanted him to get rid of her when he’d first found out about her. He growled quietly. The “her” had a name thank you very much. They’d have to get used to Arie being around because Lucian was going to ask her if he could court her. He’d given her a few months to get over the initial shock of losing Dean and now that she seemed to be doing better it was time to lay his claim on her. Contrary to all the grumbling and hushed whispers in the house, he wasn’t the only wolf that was interested in Arie. Though no one had made any “moves” on her, he heard things and there was no way in Hell anyone else was going to have his little witch. 

He had a very romantic dinner planned for the following Sunday. Live blue soft shell crab were being flown in at that very moment from Maryland. Half a Kobe steer was also on it’s way. Money was no object where Arie was concerned. A loud knock at his office door had him sigh and re-enter the room. 

“ENTER!”

The heavy wood door slowly opened as Micah entered and then closed the door behind him. “Lucian.” His eyes averted, head bowed and the side of his neck exposed slightly. 

“Micah. What can I do for you?” He moved to his desk and leaned against it, crossing his boots at the ankles. 

“Permission to speak freely, m’lord?” 

Lucian nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Micah cleared his throat and shuffled his feet before speaking. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Courting Arie, I mean. It’s only been a few months and she still breaks down when certain songs play on the radio. She doesn’t think I see it but, it’s heartbreaking, Lucian. She loved Dean fully with her whole heart and soul. A body just doesn’t get over that over night. With all due respect, of course.” 

You had to admire Micah’s loyalty to his friend. “I understand, Micah. I do. I know all about not getting over the loss of a loved one.” 

Micah flinched visibly and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “Sorry, m’lord. I meant no disrespect.” 

Lucian approached the man and patted him on the shoulder. “I know, Micah. None taken but, Arie has awakened something in me that I haven’t felt for...hundreds of years. It’s time I had a mate again.” 

With a sigh of relief, Micah glanced at Lucian before quickly looking away again. “She has no idea about us. What we are, Lucian. You won’t be able to hide that from her for long. The pack is restless from hiding when she comes here, even though it’s been a while they still talk and it’s getting louder. There are numerous juveniles that are talking about dealing with her.” A low rumble echoed against the walls of the room and had Micah taking a few steps towards the door. Lucian was pissed. 

Slowly, his head turned towards Micah. “Deal with her? No one is going to deal her except me. She is under pack protection. Her farm is on pack property. We have numerous humans that live in the pack territory but no one seems to have a problem with them now do they? Why is it then that they have a problem with Arie!” His voice grew louder with every word until it was rattling the pictures on the walls. 

“M’lord. Please.” Micah crouched on the floor, his neck fully exposed in a submissive posture. 

Lucian spun around at Micah's words. His face softening quickly. “I’m sorry, Micah. Get up, my friend.” Turning on his heel, he crossed the short distance to his desk and sat down in the chair. His hands raked through his hair before letting them fall heavily onto his lap. He laughed a bit manically and shook his head. “I think, I love her.” 

Micah slowly stood up and blinked. “I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t hear that.” He’d heard it just fine but he wanted to hear Lucian say it again to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. 

Lucian rolled his eyes and huffed. “You heard me just fine.” He smiled and sighed. “I think I’m falling in love with Arie Tamarein.” 

Micah smiled slowly and shook his head. It’s about time he thought to himself. “I’m happy for you m’lord but, uhhhh does Arie know about this and does she share in your affections?” He didn’t want to be a buzz kill but, she had lost someone she loved very recently and Lucian could be a bit of a pushy bastard. 

His mood sobered a bit. Micah had a point. “No but, as I said earlier, I’m going to court our little witch properly. Dates, long walks, making out in the hayloft.” He waggled his eyebrows at Micah and broke out in a loud belly laugh at the look on the guys face.

Micah wanted to throw up. Arie was like a little sister to him and the thought of her...making out with anyone least of all his alpha made his stomach roll. His hand went to his stomach in an attempt to ease it. “Dating is a great idea, m’lord but again, we are werewolves and she is not. I know she knows werewolves exist but that’s as far as it goes.”

Lucian glared and Micah. “Is there a reason why you don’t want to move up in the ranks of the pack? You make far too much sense to stay where you are. Asshole.” Micah was in the middle of the pack hierarchy. He was a furry Switzerland, the neutral one, the trusted one members could go to to work out problems before coming to Lucian. There were many times that Micah took care of things before Lucian even found out. As much as he hated to admit it, Micah was right, again. Asshole. 

“Alright.” He stood suddenly and started to pace his office. “Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll go to Arie’s farm this weekend and you and Marta will join me but in wolf form. Bring some clothes to change into and some smelling salts in case she passes out after you shift in front of her.” 

Micah thought about it for a minute and nodded in agreement. “Arie trusts Marta and I so that would be a safe bet. Besides, the horses are used to our wolf smell and they won’t get scared. I’ll tell Marta about the plan. We’ll be here Saturday around 7 pm.” Turning, he headed for the door but, stopped before opening it. “I hope this doesn't end badly.” Without looking back, he left the office and headed home. 

The following Saturday, Lucian waited outside the main entrance to the mansion for Marta and Micah. He planned on taking the Escalade and had the seats put down so the pair of wolves fit better. They were the size of Shetland ponies so not exactly what the vehicle was made for. Two loud yips had him turning to see a matched pair of cinnamon colored wolves trotting from the back of the property. They stopped in front of Lucian and lowered their heads in greeting. “Good evening to you as well. Let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.” 

The pair jumped into the back of the Escalade and Lucian closed the double back doors and made his way to the drivers side, pulled the door opened and climbed in. After starting the engine, he lowered all the windows enough to the pair could stick their heads out. “No slobbering on the leather seats or the detail bill comes out of you next pay check, Micah.” 

Micah raised a lip in a silent snarl and pretended to raise his hind leg to pee on the seat. “Do it and I’ll have Kristof take you to a poodle groomer!” Lucian warned. With a grumbling huff, Micah lay down and pouted. Marta sat next to him and thumped her tail in his face making him sneeze. Big tough killer werewolves, indeed. Lucian thought as he drove out the front gate and headed to Arie’s farm. 

Arie had been working in her gardens for the past two days. She’d been neglecting them and felt terrible about it. She was just finishing up weeding the kitchen garden when she heard the vehicle pull into the driveway. Brushing her hands on her jeans, Arie stood up and headed for the front of the house. Seeing Lucian exit the vehicle she wanted to smack herself in the forehead. She’d forgotten he was coming over to introduce her to two of the new patrol dogs. Arie loved animals but the size of his patrol dogs scared her to death. Saying they were huge was an understatement. Waiting near the open garage door, Arie watched as Lucian opened the back door and the two animals stepped down. 

The matched pair shook their coats and stretched to loosen tight muscles from the drive. Instinctively, Arie glanced to the .22 rifle she kept in the garage. The dogs looked her way and wagged their tails slowly. Goddess above they were beautiful, there was no doubting that but, they were so big and could easily pull down one of the horses if they wanted to. Holding her ground, she waited for Lucian to come to her and the dogs followed him. She did you best to smile and try to look relaxed but it wasn’t that easy. “Hi! Sorry, I totally forgot you guys were coming over. I’ve been working in the gardens all day.” 

Lucian approached and gave her a warm hug. Hugging him back, she chuckled and brushed off some garden soil off his shirt. “Sorry. I’m a mess.” 

He tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and smiled. “You’re a beautiful mess.” 

Clearing her throat, Arie pointed to the dogs and smiled. “So. What are their names?” 

The dogs looked up and Lucian and cocked their heads in unison. That was creepy, Arie thought. 

Lucian sighed and turned in a tight circle before answering. “Can we go inside, Arie? All of us?” 

“Uhhh sure. Okay.” Confusion clearly etched all over her face, Arie led the way through the garage and opened the door that led into the kitchen. Holding the door open, she waited for the dogs and Lucian to enter the kitchen before closing the door behind them. Making her way to the kitchen table, she sat down. “Lucian. What’s wrong?” 

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Lucian looked at the dogs and nodded his head. “Go on. Might as well show her now.” 

Arie spun around in her seat and stared at the dogs. “Show me what? How are they…” The sentence left unfinished as she watched what she thought were dogs morph right there in front of her eyes to Marta and Micah. Arie stood up so fast the chair she’d been sitting when flying backwards and slammed into the wall. “Holy shit!” 

Lucian dropped a small gym bag at their feet. “She’ll probably take this better if you’re not naked in her kitchen.” 

The two didn’t say anything as they dug into the bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants each and a t-shirt. “Arie. It’s us. It’s still us.” Marta tried but, Arie was not having any part of it. She spun on Lucian and slapped him across the face, hard.

“You bastard!” Spinning to face her friends she let loose on them. “And you two! You’re werewolves and you didn’t tell me? Did you think I couldn’t handle it or something or...Oh wait a minute. You thought I’d tell Dean since he was a hunter. I’d tell him and he’d bring other hunters and kill you, right?” 

Micah took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak but Arie pointed a finger and him and he closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. “Don’t say a word, Micah. Just. Don’t. Not right now. I’m too pissed off right now.” Her hands were clenched into tight fists, the candles in the living room roared to life and the logs in the fireplace cracked and popped. 

“Arie. Calm down or you’ll burn the place down around our ears.” It was Marta. Her voice was firm and level. Neither telling nor begging. Just merely a suggestion. 

Turning her attention back to Lucian, he actually took a step backwards as she stalked him in. Narrowed hazel eyes had flames dancing in them as she gave him a once over. “Let me guess. Since Micah works for you that makes you the pack alpha, correct?”

A nod was all Lucian gave her. He’d been around pissed off females long enough to know that you didn’t speak until they’d calmed down unless you had a death wish and didn’t want to have your balls attached to your body any longer. 

“My farm is part of your territory isn’t it? How big is your territory?” When he didn’t answer, she crossed her arms just under her breasts and cocked a hip. “Well?” 

Glancing to Micah, Lucian cleared his throat when he got no help from him. “Yes. Your farm is part of the Saint Ryan Packs territory. How big? Well, as of right now it covers the states of Nebraska, South Dakota, Wyoming, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri and Iowa.” He stood as still as he could, didn’t make eye contact which for an alpha was no easy task but right now he was in a precarious position, one he was not accustomed to being in. 

“So all the other dogs I’ve seen are actually members of your pack, right?”

Again, Lucian nodded. His hands firmly clasped together behind his back. “Arie. Please don’t be angry with Micah and Marta. They were only doing as they were told. We didn’t want to tell you about...what we were until we were sure you’d be okay with it. You are human but you’re a witch as well so you understand our...hesitation about our secret getting out. I have tens of thousands of men, women and children that rely on me to keep them safe.”

Arie stood in the middle of the trio and kept looking from one to the other. She was pissed and rightly so. Her friends had lied by omission to her as had Lucian. They were werewolves. There were three werewolves standing in her kitchen. “Why aren’t the horses afraid of you? Why isn’t Marco afraid? He’s only been here a short time?”

Micah cleared his throat and spoke quietly. “They’re used to our wolf scent because we’ve come to the farm in wolf form and let them sniff us. We’ve also brought clothes and blankets that had our scent on it so they’re used to it. Since Nassir, Pop and Luc don’t act afraid of us, Marco takes their lead and doesn’t freak out either. The other pack members always stay down wind of them so the horses don’t smell them when they’re patrolling.” He took Marta’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “We did everything we could to keep the animals safe and not be afraid of us. Arie, you’ve left the farm with us in charge and nothing has ever happened. The pack is under strict orders to not bother anyone or anything on your farm. You’re under pack protection. It is taken very seriously by every member. Please, Arie. We meant no harm but, we had to make sure to protect our family...our whole family.” 

He wasn’t lying. There was no deception in his voice that she could hear. With a sigh, Arie headed for the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Grey Goose. “I need a drink.” Grabbing a glass she poured three fingers and swallowed it down in one shot. Squeezing her eyes shut as it burned it’s way down her throat, she measured out three more fingers and slammed it as well. 

Werewolves. 

She was friends with werewolves. 

Sure. Why not. She was a witch who’d fallen in love with a hunter and now she found out that she was surrounded by werewolves. “Wow.” Turning around, she crossed her boots at the ankles and stared at them. Damn, they were dirty. “So, now what.” It was a statement more than a question. 

Lucian took a seat at the table and motioned for Micah and Marta to do the same. “Well. That is partly up to you.” 

Arie moved to the table and sat down. She leaned back in her chair so she could see all three people...wolves...whatever at her table. There were three werewolves sitting at her kitchen table. Her life had suddenly gotten really weird. “I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you mean. This is my home.” Leaning forward, she scrubbed at her face with both hands and leaned on the table top. “There are going to be some rules here. No more wolves lurking on my property. They show up in human form or not at all. No more hiding in the shadows skulking around.” She leveled her eyes at Lucian. 

“You know I’m a witch. I can control fire and I’m also telekinetic so I’m not weak or lack the skills to defend myself against anything or anyone. I know healing spells. Not sure what your medical facilities are like but in a pinch I can help.” She looked at each of them and they all nodded. 

Lucian smiled and held out his hand. “Welcome to the Saint Ryan pack, Arie.” 

* * *

Several months went by and Arie started spending more time at the pack house...Lucian’s mansion. She made it perfectly clear that her farm came first but, she would allow pack members come to the farm. Arie started teaching the younger children to ride. The horses were fine with them because they hadn’t had their first shift which usually took place around puberty. Arie figured that by the time they started to shit the horses would be so familiar with their scent that they could continue to come by with no fear issues. 

The pack, for the most part, seemed to slowly accept her. One female in particular took a liking to Arie immediately. Her name was Elizabeth, Beth. She was very outgoing and had a hard time standing still when Lucian was making introductions. As soon as Lucian stepped back to let Arie talk, Beth ran forward and hugged Arie so hard she was afraid her ribs would break. “I am so glad to meet you! It’s gonna be so awesome having another female around.” She beamed from ear to ear. 

Arie smiled and hugged her back. “Thank you. I was afraid no one would accept me. I’m not a werewolf...just a witch so I wasn’t sure.” Babbling. Nice. 

Lucian smiled as the pair talked. This was good. Beth was a very gregarious female and very easy to be around. He knew that she and Arie would get along from the start. “Beth, why don’t you show Arie around. Make sure she gets a room assigned to her near my suite.” 

Several members of the pack that had stayed around growled under their breaths. They had a feeling where this was going and weren’t pleased. There didn’t want a human around let alone one that could potentially be their female alpha. 

Lucian glared at the crowd and they turned their backs and walked away. He smiled at the two women and guided them to the stairs. “Go. Have girl talk. Giggle and whatever else your species does.” He hugged Arie quickly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on his heel and heading to his office. 

Arie and Beth became good friends. Beth wasn’t seeing anyone so she spent a lot of time at the farm. She had an interest in gardening so Arie showed her all her gardens and explained what plants were what. Herbs for cooking, healing etc. She let Beth borrow several books so she could “study” and start a vegetable garden at the pack house. It was nice having another female around to talk to. 

Lucian and Arie kept up with their weekly dinners. Alternating between the pack house and the farm. He would bring flowers or wine to the farm and Arie made sure to bring two apple pies when she went to the pack house for dinner. After dinners at the farm, they spent time talking on the couch in front of the fireplace. Arie came clean with Lucian about all her powers and gave him a demonstration. Like any sane individual he was freaked out at first but it wore off quickly when he realized the potential benefits to the pack. Arie could heal the sick and injured until they could shift. She could make fire and those fireballs could really come in handy in a fight. 

As they sat in front of the fire one evening, sipping wine, the quiet all around them interrupted only by the occasional snap and pop of the fire. Lucian set his wine glass down on the coffee table, turned to face Arie. “I have a question to ask, Arie.” 

Arie stopped mid sip and turned to look at Lucian, the glass still at her lips. “Okay.” He had his serious face on. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took hold of her free hand. Bringing it slowly to his lips and kissing her palm. “Arie. I would like to court you.” He huffed quietly and tried again. “I would like for us to date, you and me, together, dating.” 

Every cell in her body stilled when he took her hand and kissed the palm. She gasped loudly at his words and started shaking. “Lucian. I...wow.” The pained look on his face made her heart hurt. “I didn’t say no, Lucian. It’s just that…” As gently as she could, she took back custody of her hand, got to her feet and paced the floor. “I gave my heart to Dean. I gave him my heart and my soul and he died, Lucian. People that I love die. My mother, father...Dean.” Her pacing led her back to the couch and she stopped in front of Lucian. “You’re a good person and there are so many people that need you. I can’t have someone I care about die because of me.” 

Lucian watched as Arie paced the room and he listened and his heart swelled with pride. His little witch was worried about the pack losing him. When she stopped in front of him, he looked up at her and let her say her piece. When she finished, he took hold of her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed each one of her knuckles. When he finished he stood up and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere. Nor am I going to die anytime soon. I’m over 800 years old, Arie. You can’t put your heart in a box to protect it or others. Trust me, I know. You’ve awakened something in me that has been dormant for far too long. You made me feel again, Arie. I forgot what it was like to have my heart jump when a woman walked into the room. When you walked into the room. You make my heart glad, Arie.” 

Wow. 

What did a woman say to something like that. “Okay. No promises, Lucian. I would love to be courted by you.” 

* * * 

Let the courting begin! 

Arie had never been “courted” before and Lucian was so sweet about it. He brought her a single red rose every time he came over to the farm. He held the door open for her, there was more PDA around the pack house which made her uncomfortable at first because there were still members of the pack that didn’t like her and they weren’t shy about expressing their displeasure either. No one ever did anything to harm her but there were snide comments, dirty looks and plenty of growling as she walked past. She was the alpha’s girlfriend. No one could harm her or anything or anyone that was associated with her but, that didn’t mean they had to like her.

Lucian took her on dates away from the farm and pack house. The pair went to the movies, on picnics and Lucian took her to Lincoln to go shopping and to see plays and dinner. He swept her off her feet and she wasn’t complaining about it either. 

Sex hadn’t come up. Arie wasn’t sure if she could have sex with Lucian anytime soon. The fact that he didn’t push the issue gave him all kinds of brownie points. There was plenty of making out and “petting” but, Lucian never made a move to go further. Lucian stayed the night at the farm on numerous occasions but again, no push for sex. Arie had almost forgotten how nice it was to have someone in her bed again. Having someone wrap their arm around her and tug her against them was enough to make a girl sigh with contentment. 

After several months, Lucian went into Lincoln on a business trip. He took several body guards with him and had told Arie he’d be back in a couple days. It wasn’t odd for him to go away on pack business so Arie didn’t think anything of it. She went about her daily routine of stall cleaning, grooming horses, lessons, cleaning and repairing tack, helping Micah with the tractor and the endless list of things that never seemed to get done on a farm. 

The days slipped by quickly. Arie was exercising Marcus in the round pen when two black Escalades pulled into the driveway. The familiar tingle along her skin of the wards alerting her that someone was approaching drew her attention away from the horse for a moment. Hazel eyes narrowed as she looked to see if Lucian had returned or if it was Beth coming for a visit. Even though the female wasn’t high in the pack hierarchy, she was Arie’s friend and that gave her certain extra protection; an escort to the farm for starters. 

Arie watched the driver of the first vehicle get and out and move to the rear passenger side door. A smile erupted on her face when she saw Lucian step out of the vehicle. Moving quickly, she opened the round pen gate and let Marcus back out into the pasture. Locking the gate, Arie climbed through the fence and walked to meet him. 

Her eyes slipped over him. He was dressed in his ever present tight fitting black jeans, shit kicker boots, black t-shirt and black duster. His hair was pulled back over the top of his head into a tight braid that was tied with a thin piece of leather lacing. He’d gotten a shave while he was away. His beard was trimmed a bit closer to his jaw line then when he’d left. 

The pair met just past the garage and wrapped their arms around each other. Arie hugged him close and buried her face in his neck, inhaling the scent of shaving cream, aftershave and the cologne he wore, Clive Christian #1. Pulling back briefly with a smile that never faded, she greeted him. “Hi.” 

With a deep rumbling chuckle, Lucian smiled back. “Hi yourself.” He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The sound of several men clearing their throats had Arie blushing mightily. 

Lucian turned to his men and dismissed them. “You’re free to leave anytime. Arie will give me a ride back to the pack house later.” 

The men hesitated and if Arie hadn't’ been paying attention she never would have seen the quick rise and fall of Lucian’s eyebrows right before the men turned on their heels, got in the vehicles and left. It was good to be Alpha. 

Lucian turned his attention back to Arie, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “So. How has my favorite witch been the past couple of days?” 

Again with the blushing. “I’ve been fine. I missed you and so has Marcus. You should take him out for a good long ride. He’s getting bored.” Arie wrapped her arm around Lucian and let her body melt into his. 

“Can we go inside? I have something to show you.” He asked carefully. 

Arie pulled back a little and the smile faded. “The last time you asked that Marta and Micah got really naked in my house. I don’t like surprises, Lucian. You know that.” 

He let her slide out of his arm. “I know and I’m sorry about all that. It wasn’t handled very well. This is something good. I promise.” 

Searching his face, she sighed and nodded. Letting him pull her in again, they headed around the garage and went inside through the kitchen door. Taking off his duster and laying it across the back of a kitchen chair, Lucian pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for Arie to sit down. 

Taking the offered seat, Arie watched him suspiciously. He was nervous and kept looking around as if expecting something or someone to jump out of the shadows. “Lucian. What is it. You’re making me uncomfortable.” 

Taking a deep breath, he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “Arie.” he stopped and looked around again before smiling tightly and giving her hand a squeeze. “I’m not good at this. To say I’m out of practice would be the understatement of century.” He got to his feet suddenly and began to pace around the living room growling softly. 

“Lucian. What’s wrong? You’re seriously scaring me, sweetheart.” She turned in her chair and watched him. 

Stopping in front of the fireplace, he reached out for the mantle as if he were going to topple over. Sweetheart She’d called him sweetheart. His knees were threatening to give out on him and he half fell half sat on the recliner. His hand gripping the armrests so hard the wood beneath the fabric groaned in protest. 

Arie was up on her feet and moving towards Lucian so fast it didn’t even register with her brain. Lucian was pale...ghostly white, his eyes were darting around all over and he was breathing as if he’d just ran a marathon. “Lucian. What’s wrong? Honey, come on. Tell me what’s wrong? Are you sick? Do werewolves get sick?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “No. No, we don’t get sick.” He reached out to her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding on for dear life. “I love you, Arie. I love you more than life itself and if anything ever happened to you I’d follow right behind. You are the blood that flows through my veins. The breath that fills my lungs. The wine that quenches my thirst and the vision I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life.” He sat back and smiled at her. Brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate?” He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small gold band with a diamond set in the middle. 

Her heart stopped beating and her lungs forgot how to work. First, he said he loved her. Secondly, he asked her to marry him.

Holy. 

Shit. 

Her hand slowly reached for the ring and started to shake so bad she had to give up on that idea and let it fall to her lap. “Lucian.” Her voice shook as bad as her hand. “It’s...beautiful.” She glanced at him and smiled. The ring wasn’t fancy or over the top. It was a simple gold band with a single diamond set inside a cutout in the middle of the band. The band looked really old...almost hand made. “Lucian.” 

He ducked his head a bit to meet her gaze. “You said that already.” Smiling softly, he reached up slowly with his hand, cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his. “Hi.” 

She smiled and blinked a few times. “Hi.” Arie didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to hurt him and she did love him. Didn’t she? Arie looked down at the ring still held in his fingers. Her vision slowly started to get blurry. 

Arie envisioned marrying Dean and spending the rest of her life with him on the farm. Maybe even having a couple kids someday but, Dean was dead and that dream was gone along with him. The thought of being unfaithful to Dean’s memory had plagued her off and on since she’d started dating Lucian. Never in her life had she thought Lucian would ask her to marry him. Looking into his eyes, she wiped the tears away and smiled as the realization struck her. She did love him...very much so. Arie trusted Lucian with her life and her heart. So, yes. She’d marry Lucian. Not to fill a void and she certainly wasn’t settling just so she wouldn’t be alone. This was the right thing to do. 

Taking a slow, deep breath, she nodded quickly. “Yes. It would be _my_ honor to be your wife and mate, Lucian.” 

To say the announcement of Lucian and Arie’s impending nuptials went over like a lead balloon would be putting it mildly. Lucian had contacted the highest ranking members of the pack to a meeting at the pack house. At the head of the table Lucian sat with Arie to his left...a position reserved for the packs mate. The seat had always been vacant and now that was no longer the case. 

Arie was scared. Check that. Petrified and she knew that every person in the room could smell it. Lucian had assured her that no one would be foolish enough to try to harm her but that didn’t convince her heart because the organ refused to slow down. She made sure to not make eye contact with anyone as a show of respect since her title as co-alpha wouldn’t be official until the hand fasting ceremony on the next full moon; three days away. Talk about your shotgun weddings. 

Lucian stood at the end of the meal and everyone fell silent. He took Arie’s hand in his and smiled at her. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he addressed the room. “I have called you all here this evening to announce that I have found a mate. Not just someone to fill a position or my bed. If that had been my intentions then the position would have been filled centuries ago. This woman has reawakened something in me that I feared I had lost long ago.” He paused and made eye contact with each male in the room. Not one smiled or looked pleased. 

Tough shit.

Giving Arie’s hand a tug, he pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Laying a kiss on her cheek he address the room again. “Gentlemen. I present to you, my mate, Arie Tamarein.” 

You could have heard a pin drop. 

Not the reception Arie had hoped for. Clapping suddenly broke out from the back of the room. Slow and methodical, almost hesitant. Arie looked up and saw Kristof standing at the door to the dining room with a smile that could light up New York City. Slowly, one by one the males at the table began to clap until everyone had joined in. Arie smiled and nodded her thanks to Kristof. He blew her a kiss and quickly left the room. Mission accomplished. The tension was broken somewhat and the males began to talk among themselves always keeping a wary eye on Arie as if she were the boogeyman. As dessert was served, Arie knew she was in for a long road to being accepted by the pack. 

That night in the pack house, Arie snuggled into Lucian’s arms in front of the fireplace and sighed. “They don’t like me.” 

Lucian smiled and pulled her closer. “What’s not to like?”

“I’m serious, Lucian. Every one of them acted like I had the plague or something.” Sighing, she let her head come to rest on his chest. “I want them to like me. I don’t want them to respect me just because I’m your wife.” 

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Lucian stared at the fire. She had a point. “They don’t know you yet, that’s all. Once they find out how amazing you are they will fall at your feet in adoration.” 

Arie rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.

“Too much?” He laughed. Reaching down, he turned her face up to his. “They will love you, in time, as I do and they will respect you for who you are and not what you are.” With that he put on his serious face which made Arie pull away. 

“What. What’s wrong. I know that face.” 

“There is something I want to talk to you about, Arie. It’s very important and will change your life, forever.” He took hold of her hand between both of his and held her gaze. “When we are wed on the night of the full moon, you will be my wife and mate this is true and no one can take that away from either of us, ever. As you know, werewolves, Lycans, don’t age past a certain point. We’re pretty much immortal. Yes, we can die from silver, beheading and bleeding out but for the most part we’re immortal. You, my beloved, are not and because of that…” He stopped to take a deep breath and got on his knees in front of Arie. “After the hand fasting and we’re...alone...on our wedding night, I...I want to turn you.” 

Arie stared at him while he spoke and slowly the jest of what he was saying began to sink in. When he came out and said it, she had to fight to keep her seat and not pull away from him. Every cell in her body screamed for her to run...flee...get the hell outta Dodge but, she was able to keep her senses and her seat. 

“You want to turn me into a werewolf...Lycan...like you.” 

He nodded and bless his heart he didn't’ say a word. Though, there was so much he wanted to say to her at that point. 

“Wow. That’s...huge.” She stood up suddenly and went to the fireplace and watched the flames dance back and forth. “I never thought about the whole age thing...or lack of it. I mean, I know you’re old. “ As soon as she said it, she spun around and felt like shit. “I didn’t mean it like that, Lucian. I know you've been around a long time…” The smile on his face stopped her babbling. 

“It’s okay, Arie. I’m old...ancient really by Lycan standards. I am the oldest living Lycan on the planet.” He moved closer to her but stopped so he didn’t crowd her. Her eyes were a little wild looking and he didn’t want to spook her. 

Nodding, she moved away and started to pace the room. Becoming a Lycan was...huge. She always pictured getting married and growing old with her husband, watching their kids grow and have kids of their own but to live essentially forever. Wow. 

Without stopping her movement, she fired questions at him. “What about my horses. Would they be afraid of me...after?”

“No. Your scent is known to them and after you have your first shift, you can take something with your wolf scent on it and leave it in the barn so they’d get used to it.” He watched her closely, questions were good. 

“Would it hurt? Being turned?” 

He blinked several times and nodded slowly. “Yes. It will. The initial bite would have to be done during sex and that wouldn’t hurt very much but your first shift will be very painful. I won’t lie to you Arie. Some don’t make it and die.” 

The thought of dying during her first shift was a bit off putting but, the idea of dying of old age and leaving Lucian alone just was unacceptable. “You’ll be the one to...bite me. Correct?” 

Slowly, he made his way closer to her and nodded. “Yes. Of course.” He stopped a few feet from her and let it sink in. 

Nodding, she stopped at the back of the couch, leaned forward and gripped it tight. “What...saying I live through my first shift...what will I look like...my wolf I mean.” 

“It depends. Usually the color of your fur will match your hair but since you change hair color as often as Kristof changes the candles in the dining room we won’t know until it happens.” He was teasing her and he hoped she realized that and smiled.. Gods, he just wanted her to smile. 

It took a moment for her to realize what he said but, when it sunk in she glared and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. It was true. She did color her hair...a lot or added streaks of various colors whenever the mood struck. “Black. My natural color is black with some red highlights in the summer.” She couldn’t help it and stuck her tongue out at him. 

With a relieved chuckle, Lucian closed the gap between them. “Then your pelt could be brindle or black or a chestnut. As I said, we won’t know until it happens. If you decide against it, Arie it won’t change my feelings for you. I love you. Now and forever. I hope you understand that.” 

She did and it made her both happy and a bit sad as well. A part of her heart would always and forever belong to Dean. There wasn’t anything that was going to change that fact and that is what bothered her. Arie felt as though she was cheating Lucian out of a piece of her. Lucian knew she loved Dean and always would. She made sure he understood that long ago but it still poked at her at times. 

With a quick roll of her shoulders she took Lucian’s hands in hers and kissed each palm. “Okay. Okay, Lucian. If we’re going to do this we might as well go whole hog. Yes. On our wedding night you can bite me and turn me.” 

When Arie got back to the farm, she called the head Priestess of the coven that trained her. The woman, Brenna, opened her home to Arie when she’d first arrived in California. Arie had wanted to get as far from her old life as she could and California was it. 

Once Brenna was finished scolding her for not calling in so long and for not visiting for even a longer period she let Arie speak. With a deep breath, she explained about Dean, which was harder than she’d expected. Getting past it, she was hesitant to give all the details about Lucian and almost dropped the phone when Brenna told her that she knew who Lucian Saint Ryan was and was ecstatic that Arie and he were going to be wed. 

The shock wore off slowly and when Arie regained her ability to talk she asked Brenna if she’d perform the hand fasting ceremony. It was Brenna’s turn to become speechless and with a few snuffles and a couple nose blowings Brenna agreed and said she’d catch the first flight out in the morning and be at Arie’s farm by the next afternoon. After numerous goodbyes Arie finally hung up and felt emotionally drained. She loved Brenna and couldn’t wait to see her again.

* * * 

The afternoon of the ceremony, Brenna brought out Arie’s wedding dress. It was a simple white shift with lace and pearl beads. The dress was sleeveless so there was a shawl that was 12 feet long and acted as the train as well. It was ankle length and the skirt was slightly full. The white starkness of the dress made her tattoos seem to come to life. She had thought about covering them but Lucian insisted she leave them be. 

Beth was there making a fuss over her hair and making sure no one saw her before the ceremony. “Arie. You are stunning...in a totally non Lesbian way.” She laughed and hugged Arie gently. 

Hugging her back, Arie laughed and spun around. “Thank you for helping me pick out the dress, Beth. I love it!” A knock on the door had Brenna peeking in. 

“We’re about ready to...Arie, sweetie, you look gorgeous!” She hurried in and hugged Arie before waving a hand in front of her face and blinking rapidly. “I’m gonna cry. Oh! I can’t cry...my make up...I gotta go.” With a sniffle, Brenna hurried from the room and closed the door behind her. 

With one last look in the mirror, Arie nodded. “Let’s do this.” 

The ceremony was to take place at sunset. The meadow behind the pack house had been transformed into an outdoor wedding chapel. Torches lit the perimeter of the meadow and were used to light the way to the altar. Lights were hung above the seating area which would also double as the dance floor when the ceremony was finished. There were no chairs, only a large white circle that everyone stood in. A white runner had been laid down from the back of the pack house to the altar. 

Peeking out the door, Arie saw Lucian and Micah, his best man, waiting for her. She drew in a quick breath at the sight of her husband to be. He was wearing a black Armani tuxedo and not his usual black jeans and boots. “How…” She looked at Beth and pointed to Lucian. 

Beth smiled knowingly. “It wasn’t easy. Trust me. Our alpha cleans up nicely, doesn’t he?” 

Arie could only nod in agreement. WOW! 

Brenna stood at the altar wearing her High Priestess robes. Her hair was braided into a single thick rope braid that was draped over her left shoulder. With a smile and a slight nod, she signaled to Arie to start the walk down the aisle. 

As Arie stepped out of the house, a harpist started to play. The guests turned in unison and many gasped as Arie made her way to the front. Lucian hadn’t turned until Micah practically grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, pointing in her direction. When he finally did lay eyes on her, his expression was priceless. His eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. With a saucy smile, Arie added just a tad more swing to her hips. The appreciative glimmer in Lucian’s eyes made her smile even more. When she came to a stop at the altar, he gave her hand a quick squeeze before turning to face Brenna. 

“As this may be the first time that some of you are attending a hand fasting our Bride and Groom thought you might be interested in the symbolism of what you will see today. Much of which are familiar in all but their context. The circle in which you all stand is symbolic of the cycles of life, the womb of the Great Mother, a sacred place created for mortal and divine interaction, in which any negativity from the mundane world can be left outside and all the love and joy we feel for Arie and Lucian contained within.

The circle in which you all stand is a sacred space for a sacred event to take place. Much of the symbolism of the chuppa and the wedding band hold true in the circle, the sacred womb from which the two are born again as one and the symbol of eternity.

Although for many the sacred and the mundane meet and coexist as often as is humanly possible, marriage is very much a sacred union, for it is a union of souls in which the bride and groom pledge unto one another their higher selves and all that is divine within themselves. In the Earth based traditions it is considered the marriage of the God and Goddess within. You will also hear an elemental blessing. All the worlds religions still parallel the agricultural calendar, because the natural world speaks its lessons softly and constantly. In the blessing we simply ask to understand and be able to see the how the attributes of each element can help us on our journey  
Almost all cultures and faiths have a sacred meal of communion with the divine. During a wedding it has the added meaning of feeding on and drinking in of the promises that a couple has made.

Those of you who have been to a Greek Orthodox ceremony will undoubtedly recognize the symbolic binding of the hands at the end of the service that inspired the terms “Bonds of Holy Matrimony” and to “Tie the knot” This custom has also been known the world over, through many different periods in history. During the Middle Ages to be seen in public holding hands was a sign that a couple were exclusive to one another. And while rings were for the very rich, love knows no bounds and a simple cord would do just fine. Those of you who are fans of the Renaissance period will be happy to see the jumping of the broom at the closing of the ceremony which symbolically sweeps clean the past reminding our Bride and Groom that the power to create the future ahead and the quality of life that they both so richly deserve is their own.

Arie and Lucian would like to take a moment to thank you all for being here with them today. They know that making the journey took considerable effort for a good many of you and for this they are deeply grateful. All of you are the most important people in their lives. All of the time and conversations that you have had with Arie and Lucian before they even met helped to make them who they needed to be to find first themselves and then each other. You have shared in their best and their worst days, and you are an irreplaceable part of their yesterdays, their today and all of their tomorrows. So as you can see although many of you don’t live right around the corner you are never far from their hearts.

I look out at you now and I see a rich and diverse weave of differing beliefs, lifestyles, ages and viewpoints. Yet you are all here celebrating your love for Arie and Lucian, wishing for them all that they would want for themselves, rather than what our own hopes many have been. It sounds more like an ideal but it isn’t, and it is in part what makes their life together a thing of such great beauty.

There are many reasons that we share in life’s celebrations with those we love. Ritual itself is designed to cause a change in our lives. The promises that a couple makes must be practical promises that when lived by will actually help them to safeguard their future. Another important aspect of ritual is that in being here we somehow feel closer to the couple by being allowed a peek into their innermost thoughts and feelings at this intensely personal moment of their lives. It reminds the couples here of when it was their special day and the promises they once made, and allows us all to somehow feel closer to one another as the community of family and friends that we truly are.

There is a term that we hear often at events such as this with very little explanation. The term is “Perfect Love and Perfect Trust” or “Unconditional Love” In the case of a marriage, and in the case of all loving, caring, committed relationships the ideal that this speaks of is not about perfection, but of expecting and accepting imperfection and human frailty. It means that a couple must say to one another: ‘I accept and I expect that on occasion you will anger me as I will anger you, and that you will hurt me as I will hurt you; But I know in my heart that between us there is love and affection and friendship that is stronger; And I trust that no pain is caused out ill will, or malice, or pettiness, just as I trust that we are together for a reason and that we will never throw each other away. I trust that at our best we will live together in love and joy and harmony and at our worst we will fight, with and for and beside each other, for the greater good without fear of abandonment. For the divinely inspired desire to be together for a lifetime is indeed something well worthy of fighting for. And these dear friends are the promises that you have been invited to bear witness to this day.

Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Arie and Lucian the blessings of Nature’s Elements, Air, Fire, Water and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well.

We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom.

Spirits of Fire, we ask that Arie and Lucian’s passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life.

We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our Bride and Groom. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure.

Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast plains and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them.

Father, Mother, Divine Spirit whose presence is felt in all things and at all times we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magick that is love.

In the drawing down of the God and Goddess into Arie and Lucian, it connects them with the divinity within themselves, reminding us that in marriage it is our higher selves and the best that we have to give, that we offer to one another. As a sacred spiritual union to become the embodiment of the God and Goddess serves as a reminder that as above, so below, honoring the God and Goddess within themselves and their mate."

 

Arie bowed her head.

 

"Lady Arie, I ask you to call upon  
all that is divine within you,  
Let it come forth and shine.  
In you dwells the essence of the Great Mother  
and the divine feminine principle of the Universe  
You are She who has been worshiped and adored  
for centuries and throughout the ages  
You are wife, mother, lover, friend,  
prophet, and confidant  
In you is everything that anyone  
could ever aspire to be and more.  
In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace.  
Shine dear one and show your true nature as Goddess."

 

Lucian bowed his head.

 

"Lord Lucian, I ask you to call upon  
all that is divine within you,  
Let it come forth and shine.  
In you lives the essence of the Gods  
The active force that has sparked and powered all life  
You are He who has been worshiped and adored  
for centuries and throughout the ages  
You are husband, healer, protector,  
visionary, friend, and confidant  
In you is everything that anyone  
could ever aspire to be and more.  
In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace.  
Shine mighty one and show to all the God within."

Brenna placed a hand on Arie’s head. 

“Queen most Secret, touch with your grace and fill this woman with your beauty and strength in the unending cycles of growth and change that are the years and seasons of lives spent together in love and wonder. Share with her your fertile nature from which all abundance flows.”

With a smile, Brenna removed her hand from Arie and placed it on Lucian’s head. 

“Lord of light and life, touch with your power and fill this man with your knowledge and wisdom to guide him in this divine alchemy which is the union of two souls. Share with him the secret union of heart and mind upon which this union known as marriage must be based.”

“Micah and Elizabeth will you now hold out the rings entrusted to you by Arie and Lucian? Your hands beneath serve as a symbol of how Arie and Lucian and their marriage are supported upon this earth by the love of their friends and family as blessed from above.”

Micah and Beth held out the rings in the palm of their hands and stepped closer to Brenna. 

“Lord and Lady, guardians of all that is seen and unseen,  
Bless these rings and this couple who shall wear them.  
Keep them safe through adversity forever supported  
by your eternal blessing.”

Brenna reached forward and took the rings with a nod and waited for them to return to their places next to Arie and Lucian. 

“The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words that were spoken during the placing of the ring would resonate over and over, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and receiver of the most monumental promise of all, the promise of a lifetime as husband and wife."

“Lord Lucian, if it is truly your desire to become one with this woman then present her with a symbol of this pledge and love.” 

Brenna held out her hand to Lucian. With a shaky hand, he took the ring and turned to face Arie. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and recited his vows to her. “I take you, my heart. At the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor through all that may come. You are my heart that beats in my chest. You are the vision that I want to see every morning for the rest of my life. I pledge my heart and soul to you Arie.” 

Fighting back tears, Arie held her hand out to him so he could slide the ring onto her finger. She was not going to cry...not yet anyway. 

Brenna held out her hand to Arie and repeated to her. “Lady Arie. If it is truly your desire to become one with this man then present him with a symbol of this pledge and love.” 

Taking the ring with an equally shaky hand, Arie turned to Lucian and recited her vows to him. “I promise to love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to love you no matter what challenges we face, we will face them together. You’ve shown me that it’s okay to love again and for that I will be forever grateful.” 

Lucian raised his hand so Arie could slid the ring on his finger. Before she could pull away, he quickly pulled her hand up and kissed the top of her hand with a whispered “I love you” against it. 

The pair turned to face Brenna again for the final part of the ceremony. “Is it also your wish today that your hands be fasted in the ways of old?”  
Arie and Lucian answered in unison: “It is.”

“Remember then as your hands are fasted, these are not the ties that bind...” Brenna held up black and red cords; the colors of the Saint Ryan Pack. 

“The role already taken by the song your hearts share shall be now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the Earth unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share which is destined to ascend to the heavens. May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of you.”

With quick and practiced moves, Brenna wrapped the cords lightly around Arie and Lucian’s joined hands. “You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!”

With a roar from the crowd, Lucian pulled Arie to him and kissed her with all the pent up passion he’d been hanging onto the whole day. Breaking the kiss, he leaned close to her ear and whispered. “I love you, my wicked witch.” 

With a giggle at the endearment, Arie whispered back. “I love you, my wicked wolf.” 

Brenna raised her hands towards the sky and announced to the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pride and pleasure that I present to you Lucian and Arie Saint Ryan!” 

With another roar, the pair locked arms and walked down the aisle to greet their guests as preparations were made to close the circle and get the party started.

The reception lasted well into the night and as midnight approached, Arie and Lucian began to say their goodbyes and instructed everyone to stay and have a good time. As they neared the pack house, Brenna came around the corner and hugged both of them. 

“You take care of her, Lucian Saint Ryan or I’ll neuter you from a great distance.” Without giving him a second glance, she hugged Arie fiercely. “It makes my heart sing to see you so happy, Arie. Now. Go enjoy yourselves. Call me if he steps out of line.” 

Arie nodded and held back the tears. “Thank you, Brenna!” She called after her. Turning to Lucian, she smiled. “So. The moon is almost at it’s peak. If we’re going to do this, we need to get to the farm.” 

Nodding, Lucian pulled her to his chest. “I don’t deserve this. Any of this. You honor me, Arie.” 

Without changing out of their formal attire, they left for Arie’s farm and their honeymoon night. To say Arie was just a bit nervous was an understatement. She wasn’t a virgin so the sex part didn’t have her nervous. No, it was the whole becoming a werewolf...Lycan...and the possibility of not living through her first shift that scared the hell outta her. In for a penny, in for a pound, she thought as they pulled into the driveway.

Lucian parked the car and ran around to her side to open the door for her. Reaching in, he offered his hand. Arie took it and stepped out of the vehicle and they walked hand in hand to the front door. As Arie went to open it, Lucian stopped her. 

“I hear it’s customary for the husband to carry his bride over the threshold. Would you do me the honor, Arie, of allowing me?” 

Here come the waterworks. With a nod because for some reason she’d forgotten how to talk, Arie put an arm around Lucian’s shoulders as he bent to pick her up. With one arm under her knees and another behind her back, Lucian cradled her in his arms. With a sigh, she let her head rest on his shoulder. 

Without losing his grip, Lucian sidled up to the door and pushed it open. Looking down at his bride in his arms, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. “My wife. My lover. My friend. My mate.” 

Arie returned the kiss and smiled. “ **Mine**.” There wasn’t anything else that needed to be said. He was hers and she was his. 

With a growl of approval, Lucian not only carried Arie across the threshold but up the stairs and into her...their bedroom. He kicked the door closed before gently returning Arie to her feet. His eyes started to turn the ice blue that meant his wolf was very near the surface. Tonight, in the darkness with nothing but the light of the full moon spilling through the bedroom window, they glowed. 

“You need to get out of that dress before I shred it and I don’t want our first fight as a married couple to be about that.” His voice was more wolf growl then human. His wolf knew what was coming and wanted to claim and to mark his mate. 

Arie shivered and her heart started to race. She wasn’t afraid of Lucian and she knew that he’d never hurt her no matter what “form” he was in but, the look in his eyes, the fierce animalistic need was almost more than she could take. Her eyes flicked to the door and back to Lucian and she knew that that was a mistake. 

“Running wouldn’t be a wise idea if you want to keep that dress in one piece. Once you’re out of it you can run all you want. Catching you would be fun...for me.” He growled low and deep in his chest and Arie could feel it caress her skin. 

Without taking her eyes off him, she began to unzip the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood naked in front of him and watched as his eyes moved over her several times. With slow, careful steps she approached him and slid her hands under the jacket he wore and let it slide off his shoulders. Taking care to not let it touch the ground, Arie tossed it onto the chair and began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. When she had him bare chested in front of her, Arie leaned in and inhaled as deeply as she could. He always smelled like pine needles and the woods after a summer rain; clean and earthy. She didn’t touch him...yet. The pair hadn’t had sex but they’d slept in the same bed so it wasn’t like they’d never touched each other. 

This though, this was different. Gently, she played her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart race under his ribs. His muscles twitched and jerked under her touch. The skin rippled and if it were alive and responding to her as she let her fingers glide along his chest and slowly down to his abdomen. Arie heard him suck in a quick breath and felt his stomach muscles go taunt. Her hands slide to the small of his back and pulled him against her. Her nipples became instantly hard when they came into contact with his skin. 

Lucian growled low and deep. The sound vibrated against his rib cage. The woman was killing him slowly. He’d dreamed of this moment…finally being able to have her beneath him. His hands went to her hips and pulled her against him harder. His cock was straining against the zipper of his slacks to the point that it actually hurt. His fingers dug into her flesh as he ground his crotch against her. “Arie. Please.” 

Sliding her hands back to his abdomen, Arie carefully undid the button and the zipper of the slacks and pushed them down over Lucian’s hips. As they fell to the floor his cock was freed and it was Arie’s turn to gasp as the shaft came to rest against her stomach. Without even laying her hands on hit, she could feel it’s heat against her skin. She was almost afraid to look...almost.

As she dipped her chin to do just that, Lucian took hold of her chin and tipped her head back. He licked his lips and Arie lost it. She grabbed his head and dragged his mouth to hers. She felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up and head towards the bed.

Lucian’s patience had worn thin. He had every intention of making their first time last all night but this was killing him. His wolf was barely under control and he had to keep “him” contained until right before he bit Arie. Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her lips gently being careful not to nick her with his fangs. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Every inch of you is a work of art and I swear I had every intention to lick you from head to toe but...right now...I just can’t and I’m so sorry Arie. Please forgive me?” He lowered his head and kissed her at the point where her neck and shoulder met. That is where he would bit her, claim her and make her his, forever. 

Arie raised her hands and let them come to rest on Lucian’s back. Gently running them up and down his back. Rolling her hips she smiled. “You’re forgiven.” 

Lucian raised his hips and pushed Arie’s thighs as far apart as they’d go, opening her up for him. Without lifting his head from her shoulder, he positioned the head of his cock at her slick opening. His breathing became rapid as his fists gripped the sheets tightly. He was quickly losing control and hated himself for it. “I’m sorry, love.” He drove his cock into her as hard and as fast as he could. 

Arie cried out, her hands grasping Lucian tightly, her hips bucked and rolled on their own to meet his thrusts. She called out his name and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her vision was nothing but colored spots and she felt as if she were hyperventilating. She’d never felt so full before. Arie could feel Lucian’s cock twitch and pulse inside her as the walls of her pussy rolled and gripped him. Without warning, the first of many orgasms took over and she screamed over and over. 

Lucian hated himself but it needed to be done this way. In order for Arie’s system to accept the werewolf virus it had to be during sex and not the lovey dovey slow and gentle lovemaking he’d wanted for their first time. No, this had to be hard, fast and unfortunately, violent. His wolf was in charge and Lucian was only along for the ride. As Arie came down from the orgasm, he rolled her over onto her stomach, lifted her up onto her knees he kissed her cheek. “I love you. Remember that. I love you, mate.” 

His hands gripped her hips tight and Lucian slid his still rock hard cock back inside her waiting pussy. Groaning, his head fell back as he relished the warmth and tightness. He glanced out the window and saw the moon was at it’s peak. Now was the time. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. If Arie’s groans were any indication, she was getting close to another orgasm. Reaching under her, his fingers found her cleft and the super sensitive nub. With his thumb and forefinger he gave it a hard pinch that had Arie’s body convulse and a scream of pleasure erupt from her. That was all his wolf needed. 

Staying on his knees, Lucian pulled Arie up until she was also on her knees. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her up. Pushing her hair to the side to expose her neck, he started to shift. His face began to elongate slightly, claws erupted from the ends of his fingers, his voice morphed into an animals growl. With his free hand, he reached down to his mate’s core once more and pinched that nub one more time. This time harder and didn’t let go. At her scream, he howled and bit her on the neck as hard as he could and held on. The human part of him screamed in agony but he knew this had to be. His arm gripped her tight as Arie thrashed and tried to fight him off. He growled long and low trying to get her to understand but her brain had shut off and self preservation had kicked in. 

When he released her clit, he grabbed her hands so she wouldn’t use her fire magick to burn the place down. Within a few minutes, her struggles lessened along with her screams and slowly she went limp and collapsed in his arms. Lucian didn’t release his bite until he had her laying down on the bed again. With a soft groan, he released his hold on her neck and pulled his cock from inside her. 

His wolf had relinquished it’s hold on him enough so that he could pull out the first aid kit and tend to the wound. His eyes remained ice blue but, his teeth slowly began to recede and his fingers returned to normal by the time he started pulling out the bandages. 

After tending to the wound and making sure Arie was covered and resting, Lucian dug out his cell phone from his slacks and called Micah. “It’s done.” His voice still more wolf then human. “I’m staying here until she wakes up so could you come take care of the chores in the morning? I’m not sure how long she’s going to be out. She fought pretty hard.” 

After hanging up with Micah, Lucian pulled on a pair of shorts from one of the dresser drawers and crawled into bed next to Arie. He’d never prayed before but at that moment he prayed to any entity that would listen that his witch didn’t hate him for what he’d done. Yes, she’d agreed to it but you can’t fully explain the process to someone. Lucian pulled the quilt up to her chin, kissed her gently on the temple and tucked her as close to him as he could get her.

“Please forgive me. I love you, Arie.” 

 

* * *

Dean’s eyes suddenly shot open wide and he gulped in the stale decayed air around him. His eyes darted fearfully around the inky blackness of whatever entombment it was that he found himself in. His mind raced and his breaths came in labored, fearful pants as the sounds of those who were tortured, their screams of agony still echoing with profound clarity deep in his soul. He struggled frantically within the confined space in which he found himself though he managed to think rationally enough, or perhaps it was simply instinctual, or an action performed out of habit, to plunged his hand downward, pushing it into the front pocket of his jeans. His fingers curled around the metal inside and he withdrew his Zippo lighter. It took a few tries to get it to light, almost as if it were wet, like the time he and Sam had jumped into the lake to save Lucas from drowning. 

He coughed a few times, choking on the stale dank earthen air as he worked at getting the lighter to work. Once it caught fire, Dean’s panic turned to confusion, his brow creasing with it as he took in his surroundings, mingled with fear. They hadn’t burned his body. They’d buried it. 

“Help!” he rasped, his voice barely there at all. 

Grimacing at the rawness of his throat, Dean tried again, “HELP!” 

His fear shifted from Sam, the reason he assumed he was back, to Arie wondering if she was alright, did Sammy do what he’d promised? Had he gone to the farm to tell Arie he was gone? Just how long had he been in hell? Years? Decades? He had no way of knowing. 

He cried for help once more, though it wasn’t nearly as loud as his second attempt had been but it wasn’t quite as hoarse as the first time. Maybe that was progress. 

Reaching up he pulled at a few boards trying their sturdiness and grimaced, holding his breath a little while spitting out the dirt that trickled down on his face. If the boards were loose, he could break them, and if he could break them, he could get free. 

* * *

She was running...hard. Ducking and slapping branches out of the way Arie ran blindly through the forest. She was barefoot and still wearing her wedding dress. Stopping briefly to catch her breath, she heard the howl getting closer. With a cry she started running again only to trip over a tree root and go tumbling head over heels down an embankment. She came to a hard and abrupt stop against a fallen tree. the dress was a tattered mess. Her hands, knees and feet were bloody and raw from scratches. 

“HELP ME!” She screamed. Looking around frantically to try and figure out where she was the wolf came into view. If Arie wasn’t scared half out of her mind, she would have called the animal beautiful. It stopped at the top of the embankment and stared at her. It’s mouth open slightly...panting. The animal was larger than the average wolf. From where she sat, Arie guessed the animal to be well over 100 lbs. Looking around for a weapon to defend herself she froze as the wolf slowly made it’s way towards her. 

The wolf had a dark mahogany coat with a thin white stripe between it’s hazel colored eyes. Arie stared at it as it approached and tried to get as far away as the fallen tree would allow. When the animal was several feet away from her, it sat down and stared at her. 

Swallowing several times, Arie finally found her voice. “Nice wolf. Good wolf. You don’t want to eat me. I don’t taste good. Probably give you heartburn or something.” Good job, insult the animal’s eating habits. Smooth...real smooth. 

With a sigh, the wolf lay down and Arie watched in horror as it started to shift. The fur fell off, the paws slowly retracted and became hands, the muzzle flattened and retreated back into the skull. The long hind legs straightened and became human. The sounds of bones breaking, tendons snapping was nauseating and Arie had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from throwing up. Pinching her eyes closed, she stayed that way until the noises stopped. Peeking out, she was shocked into silence. The human laying at her feet looked just like her. Everything was the same, every tattoo, her hair, nail polish...everything. No. No no no no no. That wasn’t possible. Not possible. 

With a window shattering scream, Arie sat up in her bed. Arms encircled her and she started to fight. 

“ARIE! Arie, stop! It’s me. It’s Lucian. You’re okay. It was just a dream. You’re okay.” 

The voice. She knew that voice. Lucian. They’d been married the night before. Lucian was her husband. She was okay. With a sob, she sank into his arms. “I had a dream...nightmare. A wolf was chasing me in the woods. I was wearing my wedding dress. It chased me...I fell. When it caught up to me, it changed into…” She had to stop and take a deep breath. Her arms wrapped around Lucian’s waist for comfort. “It lay down in front of me and changed into me. The wolf was me, Lucian.” 

With a sigh of relief, Lucian hugged her and kissed the top of her head. It’s okay, Arie. That’s good. Trust me...it’s a good thing.” He leaned back so he could look her in the eye. “That was your wolf introducing herself to you.” He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

Arie blinked and tried to process what he’d just said. Her wolf. Okay. “Does this mean that I’ll survive my first shift? Since I saw her...me...us?” 

Pulling her to him, he wrapped both arms around her and held on tight. “It’s a good sign. Definitely a good sign.” 

* * *

The next thirty days seemed to fly by. Arie slowly got control of her heightened abilities. All her senses seemed to slowly come alive. She could hear the mice in the hayloft running around. Her sense of smell wasn’t easy to adjust to, especially when it came to the contents of her fridge of all things. Finding the science projects buried in the back was going to be easier now. 

Even though she hadn’t had her first shift, Arie realized she was getting stronger physically. She wouldn’t be picking the tractor up with her bare hands anytime soon but pushing it out of the barn when the front tire went flat was pretty cool. 

Two days before the full moon, Arie was taken to the pack house and escorted into the basement to a special room for members of the pack to stay in for their first shift. It was made of reinforced steel. The walls were covered in sheets of silver having it so close made her skin itch. Basically, it was a 12x12 cell with a sink, toilet and bed complete with chains. Bondage anyone? 

Arie sat on the bed and looked around. “No T.V.?” 

Lucian chuckled and sat next to her. “I can have a DVD player brought in for you. How’s that?” He leaned closer so his shoulder was touching hers. Even though she wasn’t technically a werewolf...Lycan...yet, she craved his touch. Turns out that was a werewolf “thing”. Touch was comforting and told the two parties a lot about the other’s state of mind, intentions etc. 

Leaning into him, she sighed. “This is going to suck, isn’t it.” She was trying to stay upbeat even though deep down she was scared out of her mind. 

“I’ll be here with you when it starts. For support and so you don’t hurt yourself.” The shocked look on her face didn’t surprise him. “It’s happened before. People have clawed their skin off during the shift to speed the process along. It doesn’t help.” Giving her a quick hug, Lucian got up and went to the door. “I’ll have Kristof bring you some dinner. I need to take care of some business. Micah will be right outside the door. If you feel anything at all. Headache, muscle aches...anything Arie, you tell him and I’ll come.” Without another word, he left and closed the door behind him. 

Arie cringed as the door slammed and the bolt was slid into place. She had a few books and her Book of Shadows to read. The comforter on the bed was from Lucian’s bed. His scent was comforting and made the whole ordeal a bit more bearable. 

Two hours later, there was a knock at the door. Arie could smell Kristof and the food he had with him. Bless his heart, he’d made her his famous roast beef with all the trimmings. After Arie polished off her meal, she pushed the tray through the small trap door at the bottom of the door. 

“Do you need anything Arie?” Micah asked as he picked up the tray. 

“No, Micah. Thank you. I’m going to lie down for a while.” 

Nodding, he turned to leave. “I’ll let Lucian know.” 

Four hours later, Arie woke to find a whole lot of people around the bed. When she tried to roll over onto her side, she found she was chained to the bed. Growling loudly, she thrashed and pulled on the chains. A pair of hands came into her line of vision and she snapped at it with her teeth. 

“Arie. It’s me. Lucian. Calm down. The shift has started. We had to secure you because you were throwing yourself against the walls.” 

The voice barely broke through the fog. She could feel her wolf clawing at her from the inside. It felt like there were millions of bugs crawling on her. Her vision was changing from color to different shades of grey with splashes of red and blue. The contraction hit her with no notice. Her back arched as the tendons began to snap and contract. The pain was excruciating. Arie screamed and howled at the same time as her body fought the change. 

“Let it happen, love. If you fight it will only hurt more.” Lucian squatted down near the head of the bed and stroked his mates head. “Don’t fight it Arie. You’ve already met your wolf. Let her take over. Let it happen. Please, Arie.” 

Lucian knew he consequences of fighting the change. He’d seen more than his fair share of wolves that died during their first shift because of it. His touch seemed to be working as Arie’s thrashing eased a bit. “That’s it. Let it happen. Let your wolf come out.” 

Panting hoarsely, Arie whimpered and tried to move closer to her mates touch. The pain was maddening and her human self was fighting against her wolf. Her bones snapped and reknitted themselves so fast she didn’t even have time to scream. Her body simply reacted and she arched off the bed again. This time she couldn’t fight the darkness and gladly let it take her. 

Hazel eyes blinked quickly several times before the wall opposite the bed came into focus. She could smell Lucian in the room with her. Mixed with his scent was fear and sadness. Turning her head towards him, she tried to ask him why he was sad but the only sound that came out was a low whimper. 

Lucian moved quickly to the side of the bed and into Arie’s line of sight. “There you are.” He smiled and reached out a hand to stroke the top of her head. “You certainly are a beautiful wolf, love.” He leaned forward and kissed her between the eyes. “You did it. The shift happened with no ill effects.” His eyes scanned over her body for the hundredth time to make sure all was well. It was, of course, but he had to make sure. He didn’t want anything to happen to his mate. Lucian had waited far too long to lose her now. 

* * *

The next few months passed quickly. Arie was going to be tied to the moon for a few months until she could control the shift. Since she’d been turned by Lucian, the first true Lycan, she’d be able to shift at will. Lucian wasn’t sure if she’d had a “battle form” which was a half wolf half human form. So far she only shifted to her wolf and Arie wasn’t complaining. 

Lucian seldom left her side, which to some would seem a tad over protective but there were still some members of the pack that were less than thrilled about Arie’s addition to the pack. That and Arie needed some assistance in concentrating when she shifted back from her wolf form. Lucian’s presence and scent helped her stayed centered and enabled her to shift quicker. 

Four months after the ceremony, Lucian had to leave the territory to try and locate some rogue wolves that were killing humans and definitely needed to be stopped. Arie was less than thrilled with him leaving. They’d argued for several days that he should send a group of wolves out to find them and then they could notify Lucian where they were but, that was not how Lucian operated. The offending wolves were members of the Saint Ryan pack. Not originally though, they had asked to join after being lone wolves for several years and were looking to start over. Lucian felt responsible because he was the one who had allowed them to join the pack. Now, it was up to him to clean up the mess they’d been making. 

Arie relented begrudgingly and stood at the pack house gates as the entourage pulled out. Lucian was taking five bodyguards and another half dozen soldiers from each of the states that the territory covered. As Lucian’s SUV reached her, it stopped and his window lowered. 

Wearing a pout that would impress any four year old, she stared at the ground with her arms crossed across her chest.

“Arie. Please.” 

Cheater. She looked up and sighed. “That’s not fair.” Closing the gap between herself and the SUV, Arie leaned forward and kissed her mate. “You better be careful. You get killed I’m going to resurrect you and kill you myself.” 

With a chuckle that made her tingle in all the right places, Lucian leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. “I love it when you get all witchy on me. I’ll be careful. I have a small army with me. I’ll be gone two weeks, three tops and I’ll call every night. I promise.” 

With a sigh, she nodded and stepped back from the vehicle. “I miss you already.” With a small wave she turned and headed for the pack house to take care of some paperwork before going to the farm.

True to his word, Lucian called every night before Arie went to bed. For the first week, she cried herself to sleep after she hung up. By the middle of the second week, the tears had stopped. He’d told her that they were getting close. Lucian had found a family that the wolves had attacked. The father was still alive though he’d been bitten. Lucian had advised him to go to the pack house before his first shift to learn how to become a wolf. He was emailed the mans information to her so she could familiarize herself with his circumstances. The mans name was Naythin Darrell Emerson, former military, extensive weapons background. Arie was impressed. The attached photos of the man's family were heartbreaking. They looked so happy. Arie passed the information on to Micah who would assign Naythin to a room and help him getting settled. 

When Lucian didn’t call the next night, Arie was pacing the floor of their suite at the pack house. When he was an hour late, she called Micah and told him to track the GPS in the vehicles. “Arie, he’s only an hour late. They could be tracking the wolves and he’s unable to call. Let’s give him another hour and if he hasn’t called by then I’ll check the GPS.” 

Reluctantly, she agreed and tried to calm down. It didn’t work...at all. When the hour passed, she was on the phone to Micah, again. “Do it. Now.” 

Micah swore under his breath and agreed. “Meet me in the computer room.” 

Staring that the screen, Arie tried to make heads or tails of all the blinking lights on the map in front of her. “Which ones are Lucian’s team.” 

Micah pointed to a small cluster of red lights just outside of Seattle Washington. “There. That’s them. According to the data that’s been recorded they haven't moved in two days. That can’t be right, though. This can’t be right…” His fingers started hammering away at the keyboard and screens started popping up all over the place. 

“I’m going to call him.” Hitting the speed dial for Lucian’s phone, Arie silently prayed for him to answer. Voicemail...the call went right to voicemail. “Damn it. It’s turned off. Micah, his phone is turned off.” She started to panic. 

“Calm down, Arie. Just...don’t panic until we know for sure what’s going on. Go home. Go to the farm and do chores. It’ll help keep you calm. I’ll have Beth come and keep you company along with a couple guards, just in case.” He hugged her tight and steered her towards the door. 

They had been searching for Lucian for four weeks. Wolves had come from all over the country, Canada and some had even flown in from Hungary. Lucian was well liked and respected by many packs and when the news had gotten out that he had been taken by hunters, the influx of offers to help find him were astounding. 

Arie had called upon her coven sisters to help as well. The local witches that Arie had come to know and befriend were not only helping in the search but housing visiting wolves as well. Every room in the manse was filled with wolves. The children had been taken to stay off the property in safe houses to keep them out of the way and safe in case of another attack. 

She sat at his desk and stared at the map for the hundredth time. They had searched every inch of the property and the pack's territory with no luck. Every warehouse, abandoned building, sewer and hole in the ground had been checked within a 500 mile radius. Still not so much as a hint of Lucian anywhere. 

Arie was getting desperate.

The longer he was missing the less of a chance they’d find him alive. The wolf knew he was still alive though. If one of the mates dies, the bond would be broken. It was a physical pain that can’t be described. The closest that compares is like having your soul shredded slowly. A knock on the office door had her head snapping up. 

“ENTER!”

Micah appeared and closed the door behind him. He wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Nothing.” 

With a curt nod, her eyes dropped back down to the map. “Keep looking. Expand the search to every state touching Nebraska. Start targeting hunters and interrogate them.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Make sure you tell them Bobby Singer and Sam Winchester are off limits. If anyone hurts them, I will rip their hearts out and eat it raw while they watch.” 

The quiet click of the door closing was Micah’s only response. Arie was the acting pack alpha until Lucian was found. Her word was law and was not to be questioned or second guessed. 

The door opened and Arie was about to go postal on whomever it was until the scent hit her nose. It was Elizabeth, Beth, her best friend in the pack and Goddess love the woman she had food. “What time is it?” Arie asked as she stretched her back. 

“Long past the last time you ate. Which by the way was two days ago I’m told.” She set the platter of food on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled several bottles of water and two 2 liters of coke from a bag slung over her shoulder. “Now, get over here and eat, Alpha.” 

There were only a few people in the pack or associated with the pack that could get away with talking to her like that. When Arie and Lucian started dating, Beth was overjoyed and welcomed her with open arms and a hug that threatened to break bones. Doing as she was told, Arie moved over to the couch and sat down. The smell of the rare roast beef sandwiches and fruit made her mouth water and her stomach growl. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until then. 

Picking up a sandwich, she moaned loudly. “Oh, this is good. Kristof out did himself.” 

“He’s practically levitating with all the people in the house. I’ve never seen him so happy.” Beth picked up a sandwich and started in on it. Swallowing and taking a sip of water she glanced at Arie. “We’ll find him. You know that, right?” She bumped her shoulder against Arie’s and smiled. 

Arie nodded and set her sandwich down on the plate. “I know. He’s still alive. He’s a fighter. You don’t live as long as he has and not be a fighter.” Her hands started to shake, her vision blurred and she crumbled into Beth’s lap. 

“Shhh...we’ll find him. We’ll find him.” Beth kept repeating as she comforted her alpha, her friend. She grabbed up a linen napkin and wiped Arie’s cheeks and pulled her hair out of her face. “Come on. You need to eat. You’re no good to him if you’re weak from hunger.” 

Taking the napkin from her friends hand, she nodded and sat up. With a deep breath, she wiped her face and sat back on the couch. “Whoever has him dies, Beth. No human trial. No police. They die by my hand.” A growl rumbled in her chest and her eyes shone like blue ice. Her wolf was pissed; it wanted it’s mate back as well. 

No sooner had the words passed her lips then the door to her office burst open and slammed against the back wall so hard the door knob left a dent in the wall. The women jumped up, both growling, fingers changed to claws, teeth elongating. “We found him! We found Lucian!” It was Naythin, the head of her security forces. He stood in the doorway, blocking out the light from the hallway. “He’s...in Wyoming. A deserted ranch just west of Torrington off Route 104.” 

The food forgotten, Arie ran to the desk and pulled open the bottom drawer. Reaching in, she removed a black thigh holster and strapped it onto her right thigh. Reaching in again, she retrieved a matched pair of Sig Sauer 9 mm handguns, checking the clip, she replaced them, chambered a round in each and put one in the holster and the other in the small of her back. Grabbing her duster off the back of the chair, she pulled it on and headed for the door. Stopping briefly to pick up Lucian’s sawed off shotgun, she stared at it for a moment before checking to make sure it was loaded. She glanced to Beth and the woman just smiled and pushed her out the door. “Bring him home, Arie.” 

With a curt nod, she hugged the woman quickly. “Let’s go.” 

Without a word, Naythin moved out in front of her and led the way through the house. A chorus of howls and chants of “LUCIAN! LUCIAN!” followed in their wake. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall. These people were looking to her to bring Lucian home and she would not shed one more tear until she had done just that and had him behind the privacy of their bedroom door. 

The chopper ride was quiet. No one talked to Arie. They all knew their jobs. The small ear wig was crackling in her ear as members of the pack’s security forces merged on the ranch. Lucian was being held in what was left of the ranch house. The lookouts had been identified and snipers were getting into position to take them out so a team could get inside with little detection. 

The chopper landed out of site of the ranch house behind a deep ridge line. The chopper was a state of the art military helo. The rotors made no sound. The engine made a slight whirring noise but not loud enough to be heard from a distance. 

As Arie exited the chopper, Naythin stood in front of her. “You need to stay here.” 

Big. Mistake.

Her eyes hadn’t shifted back to their normal hazel since he’d told her they’d found Lucian’s location. This was not helping. “Move, Naythin. Or I will hurt you.” 

They stared at each other...hard for several seconds. Tearing his eyes away, Naythin took a step to the side. “I’m sorry, Arie. We can’t lose you as well.” 

She smiled and gripped Naythin’s shoulder briefly. “We haven’t lost Lucian and we won’t.” With a quick nod, she headed in the direction of the ranch house and her mate. 

“I’m coming, Lucian. I’m coming.” 

As the team reached the house, the crackle of chatter in her ear had her smile. “Outside targets have been eliminated. The way is clear. I repeat. The way is clear.” Arie made a mental note to give those boys a raise. 

Arie made eye contact with everyone with her, tapping her chin and then her nose, it signaled them all to put the scent blockers under their tongues. The blockers would keep anyone on the inside of the house from catching their scent before they had a chance to move in. 

After waiting two minutes for the blockers to kick in, she gave the order. “Sic ‘em.” Okay, it was cheesy and to some Lycans a slap in the face, but to the people she had with her, most were a few fries short of a happy meal anyway. The security forces were a rough bunch bordering on being feral, so it worked. 

Waiting for them to breach the door was the hardest part. With a few well placed flash bangs, the door was kicked in and they were in. Arie rushed in behind them. As each room on the main level was cleared, she checked each room for Lucian’s scent. 

Nothing. 

Making her way back to the front of the house, the guards had someone in custody and were systematically beating the hell out of him. “STOP!” she roared as she stalked to face the man….human. “Where is he? Where is Lucian Saint Ryan?”

The guys face was looking like a whole lot of ground meat but, he still managed to sneer and laugh while spitting out a couple teeth. “You’re too late. We put the dog down.” 

Her wolf wanted to kill him, right then and there but, she held back because she knew he was lying. 

“Try again, asshole. I know he’s still alive. Now, let’s try this again. Where. Is. He.” She got in his face, she teeth elongating, eyes ice blue. With a roll of her eyes and her nose quickly wrinkled, she glanced down. The guy had pissed his pants. She shook her head and sighed. “They don’t make hunters like they used to.” 

She stood up and glared at the guard. “Don’t kill him. Yet.” With that she turned to recheck the house when there was a crackling in her ear. Alpha has been located. Repeat. Alpha has been located. Bring Arie to the basement. She didn’t need an escort. Running as fast as the layout of the house would let her, Arie followed the pointing arms of the others to the basement door. 

“Lucian!” She screamed as she hit the stairs. Sliding down them more than anything else, Arie hit the bottom and ran to the open door at the back. Two guards stood at the door and pointed to the left. The look on their faces was grim and neither would meet her eyes and deep down she knew it had nothing to do with her status as Alpha. 

Moving around them, she turned to her left as a choking sob nearly had her falling to her knees. 

The man she loved was laying on a metal autopsy table naked. His wrists and ankles were shackled and there was a thick band of metal across his abdomen, all of which were made of high grade silver and had burned his flesh nearly to the bone. Arie walked slowly to him, a shaking hand covering her mouth to keep from screaming. He was covered in cuts, his face was swollen, his nose broken, his jaw didn’t sit right and was more than likely broken in several places. His eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell quickly as if he were hyperventilating. 

Two pack doctors were working on getting the shackles off and someone had thrown a towel across his waist. Her hand shook so bad she had to grip her wrist with her free hand before laying it gently on his bicep. 

“Lucian.” 

Lucian’s body spasmed and began to thrash around wildly. Climbing on top of the table, she took his face in her hands and started talking to him. Over and over, she called his name, telling him she was there. They all were there and he was going home. She was going to take him home. She leaned forward and kissed his chin and gently kissed his lips doing her best to avoid the large split in the bottom one. 

Slowly, he stopped thrashing, his legs settled, his back slowly lowered back onto the table, his fists unclenched. Arie continued to hold his face and kept hers as close to his as possible as she whispered in his ear.

“That’s right, Lucian. I’m here. You’re safe.” Gently, she raised her hand and let her fingers run through his hair. A tap on her boot had her looking behind her. The doctors were motioning to the shackles on his ankles. They were going to “rip off the Band-Aid”. With a nod, she looked back at Lucian’s face. “Lucian. We need to take the shackles off. It’s going to hurt. A lot. Okay? We’re going to do this as fast as we can. Nod, if you understand.” 

The slightest nod had her heart soaring. He was in there. Arie looked back and nodded and tightened her grip on his face and buried hers in his neck, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and whispered through hidden tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

The words were barely out of her mouth when she heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh as the shackles were removed from his ankles. His roar was nothing like she’d ever heard in her entire life. His face turned into hers and he sobbed uncontrollably. “Arie.” 

It was all she needed to hear. She turned her head briefly away from him. “Get the rest off of him. Now. All at once.” When they hesitated, she growled and bared her teeth. “DO IT!” 

Returning her attention to Lucian, she whispered. “One more time, baby. One more and you’ll be free.” The whimper that she heard nearly killed her but it had to be done. The silver was killing him slowly and the longer it remained on him the less of a chance he had. She could sense the doctors movement as they got on either side of Lucian to remove his wrist shackles and the band across his abdomen. A single tap on her boot meant they were ready. 

“Okay, love. Here we go. Hang on.” The tears flowed down her cheeks. She prayed she was doing the right thing. With a nod of her head, the shackles were ripped from his wrists and belly. 

Lucian’s body jackknifed taking Arie with it. Her arms clung to his neck and she kept repeating his name in his ear. Over and over. The doctors hit the floor and belly crawled to the door and honestly, Arie didn’t blame them. They didn’t want Lucian to associate them with the pain he was in. 

The smell of blood had her gagging. Pulling away from him, she glanced at his wrist. Blood was flowing from them. Lucian was bleeding out. “Get over here! Stop the bleeding before he bleeds out!” 

The doctors ran back over and started to wrap his wrists to stop the bleeding. Arie remained sitting next to her mate stroking his hair and saying his name, kissing his cheek and holding on as best she could without hurting him. “I’m here, Lucian. I’m here.” No more tears. She’d have a break down after he was home safe. 

Pulling back a little, she brushed his hair out of his face and gasped. His eyes were open, barely a slit but she could see the brilliant blue breaking through. She smiled and wiped at the remnants of her tears. “Hi.” 

She felt the rumble and then heard the purr. His lips parted and she heard him whisper. “You came for me.” 

“Of course, I came for you, love.” She kissed him gently and pulled back. “I’d always come for you.” 

His arms went around her and he held on as best he could. “I...dyin’, Arie.” His words were garbled because of the injury to his jaw. 

“You’re going to be fine now. We’re taking you back to the mansion. The chopper is flying in closer to take you home.” He was not going to die. Not for a very long time. 

With a shake of his head, he pulled back, grimacing in pain, he rubbed his forearm on his chest. “Sil...silver...here.” He coughed, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder.

Arie stared in disbelief. Gently, she slid her hand slid up his belly and stopped at the feel of stitches just below his sternum. Oh God. They’d surgically implanted silver inside his body. With a shake of her head, she lifted his face off her shoulder and stared into his eyes. “No. You’re not going to die. We’ll take you back and the docs can remove the silver.” She turned and glared at them. “Won’t you.” 

They nodded quickly knowing their lives depended on it. 

He smiled weakly and slumped against her. “No, m’lady. I...can die...now. You here. Love you...mate.” 

The tears fell and she didn’t care. “No. Lucian, no. You have to fight. Shift. You’ll heal faster if you shift. Please, Lucian. You have to fight. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. I need you. The pack needs you.” Her heart was breaking, she could feel it. 

Feet shuffling brought her head up and she looked around. The entry team was slowly making their way to the door. They could sense Lucian’s impending death and they were giving their alphas privacy. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she could smell it as well. 

Her mate. Her heart. Her life, was dying in her arms. 

The brush of soft fabric had her turning her head again. One of the doctors had brought a blanket and was wrapping it around the pair. He smiled sadly and bowed deeply before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him. They were alone, finally. 

Arie shifted on the table so Lucian was sitting more or less in her lap. His head resting on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around him being careful not to touch his wrists. The bleeding had stopped for the most part but the strong smell of silver made her stomach roll. She drew the blanket around her shoulders and covered him as much as possible. He sighed and turned his face into her neck and inhaled slowly. 

“You came. Knew...knew you come.” He paused smiled against her skin. “Can go to Summerland...now. I...’aited...’or you, mate.” He shuddered and despite the horrendous injuries to his wrists, he gripped her arm so tight Arie could feel the bones in her arm bend. 

“I’m here, mate. I found you and I’m taking you home.” The words nearly choked her. She knew deep in her heart that Lucian Saint Ryan would not leave this place alive. “I love you, Lucian. I love you so very much.” She smoothed her hand over his hair and down his back, tears flowed unchecked down her face and onto the top of his head. 

She felt him pull away and their eyes locked onto each other. “Don’ cry, Arie. Don’ cry, mate. I love you.” He raised an arm and laid the back of his hand against her cheek. The arm dropped and he slumped into her with a long gurgling sigh. 

“Lucian.” She waited, her heart racing. “Lucian?” Panic grew inside her. With a shaking hand, she lifted his face to looking into it. His eyes were closed, the muscles in his face totally relaxed. “LUCIAN!” She screamed. Sliding out from under him, she laid him down on the table, her ear going to his chest. Holding her breath she listened and heard nothing. Her fingers went to the vein on his neck to check for a pulse and again...nothing. 

Lucian Saint Ryan was dead. 

“No. No, Lucian. Please, no.” She sobbed. Deep, heart breaking sobs wracked her body. She climbed onto the table and lay next to him, her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist holding him tightly. “Baby, no. Please come back. Please.” 

The pain started then. It started deep in her chest and slowly radiated out until it felt like every nerve ending was on fire. She gasped and screamed but still she clung to Lucian’s body, refusing to let go. 

The bond between Lucian and Arie was breaking. When one half of a mated pair dies, the bond breaks. It is a pain that is indescribable. Some have likened it to the soul being torn in two. This bond is what links the pair together. Many are never the same again and some have even taken their own lives. 

She barely became aware of people running into the room. People started to wrap blankets around her and as gently as possible, lift her away from Lucian. Every touch and movement was excruciating. Soft murmurings in her ear had her leaning into the body. Micah. He was carrying her to the helo. Weakly, she reached for Lucian. 

“Easy, Arie. We’re bringing him home. It’s okay. It’s okay.” She heard the words but they didn’t register. The pain was unbearable. She was having a hard time getting enough air into her lungs. Her vision was nothing but colored dots and was starting to get foggy around the edges. Her body coming to rest on the floor of the helo had her screaming again and writhing in pain. Someone wrapped their body around her and locked their arms and legs around her. “Lucian!...Lucian!...” Darkness claimed her and she didn’t fight it. She was done fighting. The wolf-witch of the Saint Ryan pack was just done fighting. 

It took Arie a week before she could get out of bed without feeling like every inch of her body was on fire. She’d been on a liquid diet for most of that first week and was looking forward to real food again. Beth stayed with her the whole time. Making sure, she “ate” and held her when the nightmares came, which was nightly. Arie slept with a fleece pullover of Lucian’s and nearly took Micah’s hand off when he suggested she let him wash it. 

Not a good idea. 

Once the pair had ebbed to a bearable level, Arie worked at her first meal of semi solid food. Oatmeal...yuck...not was she was hoping for. After choking half of it down, she put the bowl back on the tray and pushed it aside. She needed to get out of the bedroom. Everything around her reminded her of Lucian and now that she was lucid for the most part, she couldn’t handle it. 

“I need to get out of here. I have to go to the farm. I can’t...I can’t be...here.” She kept her eyes downcast so she wouldn’t look around. Looking around was bad. The waterworks started every time and that was just not acceptable anymore. 

Beth got up from the chair she’d been camped out in for the past week and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know this isn’t the best time but...we need to plan for Lucian’s funeral. There is no need for an autopsy since we know...anyway. It needs to be soon so we can get you named Alpha of the pack.” 

Alpha? Oh hell no. Her hands started to tremble as she twisted the corner of the sheet in her hands. “No. I can’t be the pack’s alpha. That’s Lucian job. Not mine. He’s been the alpha for over 750 years. I can’t follow that.” 

Beth reached over and placed her hand on top of Arie’s to still them. “Yes, you can. We need a leader, Arie. You know how the pack works. I know Lucian taught you everything he could in the time you had together. We’ll help you. Micah knows the books, I know the family workings, Naythin in working on getting more soldiers and a lot of the wolves that came over from Hungary and staying so we need to get them housing, jobs, new ID’s if necessary.” She smiled and squeezed Arie’s hand. “You can do this.” 

Could she? Could she really run the Saint Ryan Pack? It was the largest werewolf territory in the lower 48 states and probably in the northern America. Arie looked at Beth and she didn’t see pity, which was good because that would have just pissed her off. No, what she was confidence and strength. “Lucian wanted to be cremated.” Clearing her throat a couple times to keep the tears at bay...for now. “There is an Urn in a cabinet in his...my office that he bought a few hundred years ago he wanted his ashes put in. We’ll have to contact the higher ranking wolves from each state in the territory to attend.” Once her brain started focusing on something besides her loss, she found it helped to get her out of bed. She had a task to tend to, as heart breaking as it was and it got her feet moving. 

Pushing the duvet off her legs, she swung them over the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Easing her bare feet onto the floor, she waited for her knees to give out. When they held her weight, she stood fully and made a beeline for the bathroom, talking as she went. “Tell Micah we need a funeral pyre in the clearing where the hand fasting was held. I want it in the same place as the alter.” She left the door open as she turned the shower on and let the warm up. Stripping out of the t-shirt and shorts, she avoided the mirror. She didn’t need to see her reflection to know she looked like hell. Stepping into the shower, she groaned as the hot warm sluiced over her body and hid the tears that flowed down her cheeks. 

The funeral had been uneventful, and thankfully, fast. Arie stood in the front of the crowd that had gathered with Micah and Marta on her left and Beth on her right. She kept her head up and didn’t break down, not in front of anyone anyway. She was getting good at hiding her tears. Immediately after the funeral and even before the last of the coals were cold on the pyre, Arie was named the official alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack. Oh to say everyone was thrilled would be a lie. A lot of people weren’t happy and Arie knew she was going to be challenged...a lot in the future but, it was something she’d deal with when it happened. 

After everyone left, she spent the night next to the pyre until the ashes were cold. She gathered up what would fit in the urn and left the rest to be scattered by the elements. Laying her hand flat in the middle of the remaining ashes, Arie whispered. “Hel, great goddess, daughter of Loki, She who guards the spirits of the dead, my love, Lucian, has come to you now. As Lucian kneels before you, Hel, know how much he was loved in this life, And how many he loved in return before he crossed over. He was an honorable soul, a soaring spirit, a brave warrior. Watch over him, Hel, as he crosses the bridge, from this life to the next. And welcome him with glory, that he may live on forever in our hearts and memories.”

They’d never discussed what religion Lucian was so she hoped that Hel would not be offended by the prayer. Standing, she held the urn close and without a backward glance, Arie Saint Ryan Alpha of the Saint Ryan pack walked back to the mansion to do some paperwork before heading to the farm. 

The next few weeks flew by, Arie managed to clear out Lucian’s clothes from the farm and the mansion. She donated what she didn’t keep to Goodwill. There were numerous photos around the farmhouse of her and Lucian but she couldn’t bring herself to take them down. Just like she still had the photo of Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala still sitting on the end table. She loved them both and wasn’t going to act like they’d never come into her life. 

Much to her dismay, Arie had to stop giving riding lessons to non-members of the pack and quit her job with the vet. It was too much of a security risk and she also knew she’d have to sell Marcus. He had too much talent to grow fat and lazy in the pasture. She planned on giving a member of the pack first crack at him and if no one wanted him she’d send him to a trainer in Florida to sell. 

A security specialist that Naythin had hired came to the farm and installed closed circuit cameras all over the place. She drew the line at the bathrooms and her bedroom. The guy wasn’t pack but he knew the meaning of discrete...that and Arie had a background check done on the guy that would have made the CIA jealous. 

Once she got in the groove of running the pack she found it ran like any large corporation. She’d gained full access to the many bank accounts, stock portfolio’s and all the businesses that “Saint Ryan Industries” owned. She knew there was a lot of money involved but had no idea exactly how much. Arie put Beth in charge of the day to day workings of the mansion. There was no way she was going to be able to do it all herself so, like any good boss, she delegated. Beth was overjoyed and actually squealed and jumped up and down like a tween at a One Direction concert. Beth would report to Kristof and take as much of the work off his shoulders as he’d allow. The guy refused to give in much but Arie could tell he was glad for the help. 

Sitting at her desk with no light but a fire in the fireplace, she stared out the windows on the far wall. She smiled at the memories of doing the same thing many times with Lucian when he’d been working late. She would camp out on the couch and keep him company while he worked and when he’d get frustrated, she climb onto his lap, wrap her arms around him, kiss his cheek and just hold on. The tell tale sting in her eyes of the impending water fall, had her brushing at them angrily. “Nope. Not gonna do it.” She chided herself. “No more tears.” Glancing at the calendar on the desk she stared at the date. Exactly two months to the day, Lucian had died in her arms on that damned autopsy table. 

The muscles on her jaw jumped and twitched as she clenched her teeth so hard she was shocked they didn’t crack under the pressure. Once Arie was coherent enough, she went back to the ranch with Naythin and a crew and burned the place to the ground. No one would find the bodies that were buried in the rubble and if they did there wouldn’t be enough to identify them. White phosphorous was some scary and powerful shit. 

Two months. She could do this. There was no other option really. “I won’t let you down Lucian. I’ll make you proud.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

The weekend at the farm was Arie’s time alone. Well, as alone as one could be when they were in charge of over 50,000 werewolves. Her cell was always on, her laptop was never shut down and she could barely go to the bathroom without hearing the tell tale “BING!” of her email notification. A lot had changed since Lucian’s death, it was for the benefit of the pack she told them in her now monthly Skype announcements to the higher ranking wolves in the other states. She was getting them up to speed with computers, security forces and getting them to actually talk to outside packs. The Saint Ryan Pack wasn’t an island and taking up a good portion of central and west central United States they needed to get with the program. 

After making herself a sandwich and grabbing a Coke from the fridge, Arie moved to her desk and tapped the camera icon on the desktop to scan the security camera’s. Naythin wasn’t messing around when he said he’d get her the latest and greatest in surveillance tech. Chewing thoughtfully, Arie leaned back in her chair and watched the screens tick by. It was mind numbing boredom but that was something she welcomed at the moment. Picking at the last of the crumbs on her plate, she was about to minimize the screens when her skin prickled and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. Someone had crossed her wards. Quickly wracking her brain, she couldn’t think of anyone that was coming to the farm. With a low growl, she sat back down in her chair and double clicked on the screen that brought up the farm’s cameras. 

Eyes narrowed as she moved the mouse and found the camera that covered the front of the house. Clicking the manual control, she maneuvered it slowly towards the driveway. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched a familiar black car slowly roll up the driveway. It stopped halfway up and was put in park. 

Arie zoomed in as far as she could but the screen only became grainy and the drivers face was too blurry. Sam. Had to be Sam. Why was Sam at the farm? With a groan of frustration she wondered if he was drunk again. She really hoped not. The woman hadn’t heard from him since he left her farm in the middle of the night. With a sigh, she closed the program, dropped her plate off in the kitchen sink and headed out the front door to find out what the youngest Winchester wanted. 

Dean’s eyes scanned the farm as he pulled the Impala into the driveway and his brow creased at the lack of commotion, it was Saturday, usually Arie had kids taking lessons while others waited to go next. His gaze paused on one of the noticeable cameras above his head as he pulled the car to a stop and parked her. He reached for the door handle and shouldered it open, the Impala’s door giving the creak and groan that had become something of a comfort to Dean through the years. Pulling to his feet, he swung the car door shut and turned toward the house and the sound of someone making their way out the door. 

Arie heard the engine turn off as she opened the door. Seeing Dean Winchester standing next to the Impala was not what she expected. She stopped on the front porch, her mouth hanging open, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. This couldn’t be possible. He was dead. Dean was dead. Sam had told her that Dean was dead and he wasn’t coming back to her, ever. Her fingers dug into the wood column until splinters poked into the tips. The pain was the only thing holding her up because there was no way that she was seeing Dean. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile as he watched Arie step out the front door only to pause on the porch, staring at him like she had seen a ghost. His brow creased at first before his own eyes widened in almost mirror image of the way hers were. Shit! He’d been so busy trying to save his brother that he had totally forgotten to give a courtesy call so that Arie knew he was alive, not that it would have been that much easier then than it was now. He cleared his throat and took a tentative step forward. 

“I know what yer thinkin’ and I can explain,” he assured. 

That voice. It was his voice. Her eyes scanned every inch of his body that she could see. Her nostrils flared and his scent filled her lungs and made her heart beat that much faster. He knew what she was thinking? That could almost be funny. Almost. Slowly, she pulled a small silver bladed dagger from the small of her back and twirled it in front of her. 

“I don’t know who you are or how you hijacked that body but you’re in deep shit, pal.” She had to take several deep breaths to keep her wolf in check. 

Dean swore under his breath and just barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes, he’d thought he was done proving he was who he really was, but apparently he’d forgotten one major player on that team. 

His stance immediately changed but he reached out with one hand. “It’s me, Ar,” he murmured gently with a nod. “You want proof,” he surmised, not really asking, “Just hand me the knife, I’ll show you.” 

Prying her hand from the column, Arie chuckled. “Right. Hand you my knife.” Slowly making her way down the steps, she made a wide arc until she had his back to the front of the car. “Just because you know my nickname doesn’t make you Dean.” 

Dean turned as Arie moved, never taking his eyes off her. “No, it doesn’t,” he agreed, “And if you didn’t question me about...me, I’d be disappointed. He held both hands up where she could see them. “I don’t blame you for not givin’ up the knife, I wouldn’ have either,” he conceded, “But let me get my own out of the back and I’ll prove to you that I’m really me.”

He shook his head and gave a soft scoffing chuckle. “I thought Bobby was bad when I came back,” he mused, “Might just make a Hunter outta you yet.”

Arie listened and kept her eyes on him the whole time. He moved like Dean, talked like Dean, smelled like Dean but...still. After everything that had happened...she just didn’t trust like she used to. Nodding curtly, she motioned towards the trunk with the blade. “Fine. Just know that I have a very good aim.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Loud and clear,” he allowed as he slowly made his way to the trunk of the car. He turned himself somewhat to face it, but kept his head turned and his attention on Arie as he popped the lid. He lifted his brows and jerked his head toward the contents of the trunk. 

“Jus’ gonna grab a knife, silver, so you’ll know I’m really me,” he explained before making a move. He reached in and grabbed one of his hunting knives, unsheathing it as he turned, blade in hand. He looked at Arie before lowering his attention to his arm, his mouth pulled to a tight line as his eyes narrowed slightly and he pulled the blade across the muscled flesh of his bicep leaving a thin crimson trail in its wake. 

Her eyes followed his movements and she tensed when he opened the trunk lid. She knew what was in there. Eyes narrowed as he pulled out the knife and drew it across his arm. Her wolf pushed against her skin at the sight and smell of his blood as it pooled against the blade then slowly ran down his arm and dripped onto the driveway. Pushing back, she shuddered slightly to gain control. If this was Dean he knew nothing about her being a werewolf. 

Nodding slowly, Arie took a couple steps to the side so she could get a look at the trunks contents. Pointing with her blade, she spoke quietly. “Now, the holy water.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of frustrated annoyance but managed to simply nod. He turned toward the trunk again, keeping Arie in his peripheral vision, and tossed the knife inside before reaching for the vial of Holy Water. He turned toward her as he unscrewed the cap and tipped it to his lips, keeping his eyes glued to hers as he took a healthy gulp. Lowering the vial from his lips, he allowed his tongue to dart out, licking away any trace of cool water that had been left behind. He quirked a brow as he screwed the cap back on, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Arie watched as he took a drink from the small flask and exhaled in a rush when he didn’t spontaneously combust. Her jaw muscles set tight. Her teeth gnashed together and she had all to do to keep the growl from rumbling in her chest. That rat bastard was alive. She was going to kill him. 

Slowly, she replaced the blade in its holster on her back and she advanced on him. When she was a few inches away, she reached back into the next county and slapped him across the face. “You couldn’t tell me you were alive?! I mourned you, you bastard!” The tears flowed unchecked as she crumpled to the ground at his feet. “I mourned you!” 

Dean’s head snapped to the side with the force of the slap Arie had given him and he was sure that he’d be sporting her hand print for a few weeks to come. He couldn’t help the, “Sonuvabitch!” that he growled out as he clenched his teeth against the sting. But it was the sight of her tears that did him in, that turned the brave and mighty hunter into a mass of angsting and chick-flicky mush. He reached for her and found himself slowly moving to the ground where she knelt, wrapping her up in his arms. 

“I know, Ar,” he murmured soothingly, “I know, baby and I’m sorry as hell. But when I came back, I thought it was Sam that had done it and then there was Castiel and Ruby and…” he shook his head with a soft sigh and pulled her closer. 

Only picking up bits and pieces of what he said, she managed to burrow as close to him as possible. It didn’t matter, okay...deep down it did and she was pissed but damn it, he was back. Her Dean was back. Wrapping her arms around him, she let her head come to rest on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. He smelled the same...after all this time, he smelled the same. Her wolf relaxed and backed off. “You’re back. You’re alive. Dean…” It was all she could manage as the sobs overtook her. 

Dean didn’t respond, simply held her close and rubbed comforting strokes up and down her back with one hand. “It’s okay, baby,” he murmured gently, “It’s all gonna be okay…I’m gonna take care of it, I’ll make sure that you and the farm are kept safe.” 

If she could, Arie would have crawled under Deans shirt to get closer to him. Instead, she settled for crawling into his lap like a child afraid of the dark. Wiping away as many tears as she could, Arie lay her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. “You’re home. My hunter came home.” 

Deep breaths leveled out the sobs and she was able to let his words sink into her brain. “Safe? What do you mean?” Pulling back slightly so she could look him in the eye, Arie saw her Dean but...he was different. 

Dean sighed heavily and allowed his gaze to fall from hers as he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he responded, lifting his eyes to hers once more, “All that matters is that you’re kept safe.” 

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Something was definitely off. “It does matter.” Teeth clenched, jaw muscles twitching, Arie pulled herself away from him and crouched a few feet away. “Something’s not right. You...you can’t just show up after your brother coming here drunk off his ass and telling me you’re dead.” Her voice dropped an octave and became more growly. “It matters. To me.” 

Dean heaved a heavy weighted sigh, tongue darting out to lick across his lips as he eyed her warily. “I’m sorry about that,” he murmured gently, “That’s not the way you should have found out, not how I wanted you to but…” he allowed his sentence to die away. 

“Arie, somethin’ big is goin’ down and as usual I’m smack dab in the middle of it,” he gave a one shouldered shrug, “Me and Sammy,” he amended. “So I’m gonna take care of things, make sure Sam stays out of it and I’ll make them promise to keep you safe before I agree.”

Arie watched him as he spoke but didn’t say anything. She was well aware of the Winchesters penchant for getting into trouble. When Dean said it was big...well...he seldom exaggerated. Taking a deep breath, she stood suddenly and sighed. “I’m not having this conversation outside.” Her eyes flicked towards the tree line and caught movement. “There are too many eyes and ears.” Holding out her hand, she made a “come hither” motion with her fingers and nodded towards the house. “Come on. I'll make you something to eat. You look like you haven’t had a decent meal in weeks.” 

Dean watched Arie rise and slowly, as she held out her hand to him, climbed wordlessly to his feet alongside her. He snatched her hand, holding it within his own as they crossed the short distance to the house and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it so they could climb the steps onto the porch. 

Her heart did that little flutter thing when he took her hand. Swallowing hard, she pushed back the tears and made a beeline for the front door. With a soft whisper, she added Dean to the ward. With the added protections she wasn’t sure if it would let him through after so long. “Let him pass.” 

Kicking off her boots, she padded silently into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “How does fried chicken sound? I’ve got some leftovers and I think...yep...apple pie. Homemade.” One part of her was pissed that she was being so “chummy” so soon after Lucian’s death and another part of her wanted to scream from the roof that Dean was back. The whole “Oh by the way, I married the local werewolf pack leader, had him turn me and now I’m the local alpha” conversation would have to wait...for how long she wasn’t sure. 

Dean started to walk up behind Arie as she rummaged around her refrigerator with the intent of telling her that he didn’t really have the time to eat, but then she mentioned pie and he paused mid-step, brows lifted slightly with interest. 

“Apple pie?” he echoed, “Homemade.” 

Loading her arms with the plate of chicken and the pie tin, she turned and nodded. “Yep. Made it last night.” 

Brushing past him, her stomach clenched when they touched. Her step faltered for a second before she caught herself and made it to the table. Reaching into the dish rack on the counter, she stabbed the pie with a fork and set it in his usual place. “You can have dessert first. Then we’ll talk” She pulled out his chair and walked back to the fridge to get a Coke for herself and a beer for Dean. Coming back to the table, she sat down in her seat and waited. No pushing though it was killing her. 

Dean longingly eyed the slice of pie and cold beer waiting for him before his eyes swung to Arie with even more longing. He slowly shook his head and glanced out the window at the slowly darkening sky before returning his attention to the woman waiting for him. 

“Ar, I want…” he captured his bottom lip with his teeth as his eyes roamed over her body, glancing briefly toward the pie before meeting her gaze once more. “You have no idea how much I want to stay,” he murmured, “But, I can’t…” 

Her heart stopped. “What do you mean you can’t stay? You’re here. Why would you come back if you’re not going to stay?” Her hands disappeared onto her lap and she started twisting her wedding ring. Dropping her eyes to the plate in front of her, she bit the inside of her lip and started tapping her foot. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. 

“He means he’s going to do something stupid,” Sam’s voice sounded behind them. 

Dean gave a harsh chuckle and shook his head before turning his attention to his brother. “What are you gonna do, stop me?” he mused sardonically, “Yer not all hopped up on demon blood anymore.”

Arie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sam’s voice coming from the living room. She jumped up and had to keep the wolf down. Her eyes went blue briefly before getting control of herself. “What the HELL is going on, Sam! How did you get in? How...demon blood?” She looked from Sam to Dean and back again. “Someone tell me what is going on! NOW!” 

“My stupid little brother got himself addicted to demon juice while I was gone,” Dean drawled, “Granted he got a piece of ass along with it but,” he snickered softly, “If he only knew what Ruby looked like underneath that skin suit she was wearin’ he never would’a banged her.” 

Sam glared daggers at Dean, lips pulled into a thin tight line while a muscle twitched in his jaw. “Dean is on his goodbye cruel world tour before he allows himself to be used in the angel death match,” Sam retorted, “What was it you called it? Oh right, being used as an angel condom.”

Arie started to pace from the kitchen table to the front door and back again. Keeping her eyes on both of the men in her house. “Let me get this straight.” She stopped in front of Sam and glared up at him. “You had a...thing with a demon and got hooked on demon blood. You HUNT demons, Sam. How could you sleep with one?” She growled low and deep in her chest and headed for Dean. 

“And you. What is this angel death match. Angels? No such thing...well...I take that back. I wouldn’t be shocked if they did exist after knowing you two.” She waved her hands between them and cocked her hip. Her left hand scrubbing at her face, before running it through her hair, cursing as her wedding ring got tangled in a few hairs. Pulling them free from the ring, she rounded on Dean once more. “Good bye tour? Talk. Now.” 

Dean’s eyes tracked the movement of Arie’s hand, one hand in particular, the left one. One finger in particular, her ring finger. His brow knitted with confusion before he arched a single brow and leveled his gaze on Arie’s. 

“Are you…married?” he inquired incredulously.

With that question, Sam’s angry features evened out and his mouth hung slack, his gaze focused in on the ring encircling her finger. 

Her eyes bugged slightly at the question as they flicked down to her hand and back up to Dean. Oh boy. “What? No. No, I’m not married.” Her hand disappeared into the pocket of her jeans as she cleared her throat and sighed. “Not anymore, at least.” Arie turned her back to them and looked out the kitchen window. “My husband is...he’s dead. He died a few months ago in Wyoming. He was on a business trip and was kidnapped. We were too late. He died in my arms right after we found him.” 

Dean’s brows knitted as he eyed Arie, his attention swinging to Sam briefly before returning to the witch he loved, and who he had thought, loved him in return. He gave a snort and shook his head as he hung it thoughtfully. 

“Man,” he drawled, lifting his head, his eyes boring hateful holes into Arie’s back, “Even I’m not that cold.”

“Well, in all fairness,” Sam cut in, “You were dead.” 

Dean’s death glare swung to his brother and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly more than they were, and a muscle twitched in his scruff cover jaw. 

Arie turned slowly and stared at Dean. “What did you just say?” Her eyes narrowed to flamed slits as she glared at him. “You, Dean Winchester, were dead. Remember? What did you think I was supposed to do? Never love again? Never be happy again? Stay here and be the scary witch that the kids in town talk about?” 

Moving away quickly, she stalked back to the living room and picked up a photo of Lucian and pointed to it. “He was here for me when I needed him. He was here to hold me when nightmares kept me awake at night. He was the one that wiped away the tears when I collapsed in the barn the morning after your brother told me you were DEAD.” Her nails dug into the frame and it creaked in protest. 

Dean’s angry glare moved back to Arie only to slowly fade as she pointed out just how much he had let her down in the past, how many times he had not been here when she’d needed him. He gave a curt nod and cleared his throat, tossing an irritated look toward Sam before he looked back at Arie and moved toward her. 

“Yeah,” he murmured gently, “I’m...I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you, Ar. I wanted to be…” 

Her anger slowly ebbed as he approached, though she fought to keep it in the forefront it wasn’t having any of it. “I never stopped loving you, you ass. I could never stop loving you.” She swallowed hard and glanced at the framed photo in her hand. “Just like I can never stop loving Lucian. He’ll always be a part of me. He understood the love I have for you and I hope you can understand the love I will always have for him.” Replacing the photo in it’s place on the mantel, Arie approached Dean and smiled. “I’m glad you’re home, finally but...you need to explain to me this angel...stuff.” 

Dean heaved a soft but heavy sigh and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed as Arie came closer. He gave a humorless chuckle and slowly shook his head at the idea of explaining the mess he was in, that they were all in thanks to fate. 

“Ar, I’m not staying,” he rasped softly as he reached for her hand, taking it in his own, “I have some things that I need to take care of… like I said, I’m gonna make sure that you, the farm, that none of it’s touched, that you’ll be safe…” 

“You really think they’re gonna make a deal with you?” Sam quipped. 

Dean looked over at his brother, “Yeah, I do,” he responded with a slight nod, “They need me. And if I do this now, before Lucifer can get to you…” 

She smiled when he took her hand. It was like a piece of her that had been missing was finally back in place...that is until the part about him not staying. Pulling her hand away, she clutched it to her chest and stared at him. Her jaw hung open as she listened to him talk about protecting the farm. Got it covered in more ways than one, she thought to herself. 

Arie looked to Sam and took a couple steps towards him. “What is he talking about, Sam. What deal. Lucifer? As in...Lucifer? The Lucifer as in Hell’s Lucifer?” Her knees couldn’t take it anymore and she slowly sank down onto the back of the couch. 

Sam’s attention moved from his brother to Arie and back. He tried to offer Arie a reassuring smile but he wasn’t so sure he managed to do anything more than a sort of grimace. He watched her slump onto the back of the couch and turned her attention to his brother. 

“I’m not gonna let you do this,” he responded softly. 

Dean snorted, “Like I said before, you can’t stop me.”

“No,” Sam agreed, “But I brought help.”

Sam shifted his stare from his brother to just past Arie’s shoulder, causing Dean’s gaze to follow his. 

Sonuvabitch!

Castiel moved swiftly, too fast in fact to be seen by the naked eye or for Dean to do more than swear under his breath as he spotted his angel behind Arie. The angel crossed the distance, just as swiftly as before, between himself and his charge and grabbed hold of Dean, just before disappearing in a flutter of angel wings. 

Arie turned to follow Dean's gaze and stood up suddenly at the second unannounced entry into her home. Just as she was about to ask who the hell this guy in the trench coat was he was gone and so was Dean. 

She couldn’t have stopped the growl that erupted from her chest if she wanted to. Turning to face Sam again, flames dancing in her eyes and elongated fangs ready to rip someone to shreds. She growled. “Talk. Now.” 

Sam’s eyes widened as his attention snapped toward Arie and the source of the unmistakable growl. It was a blow to the gut when he realized that the growl had come for none other than Arie herself. He automatically reached back and slipped his gun from where it was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Popping the clip and changing it to one of pure silver bullets was almost as swift a move as Castiel’s appearance, almost. 

He pointed the gun at Arie and gave his head shake, tongue darting out to nervously lick across his lips. Whatever had happened to her, whenever she had been bitten had to have happened while and Dean had been gone. He knew his brother too well to even entertain the notion that Dean would have actually fallen for one of the very things they hunted. 

“Arie, just calm down,” he ordered, “It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you and Dean is fine.” 

She didn’t move a muscle as she watched the handgun appear and the business end point directly at her heart. Looking over his shoulder at a small unassuming camera tucked into the corner of the stairwell, she made a scissor motion with her fingers. She knew whomever was monitoring the cameras up at the mansion had seen everything that had gone on and a known hunter with a gun pointed at the alpha was going to set off all kinds of alarms. The last thing she wanted was for an extraction team to bust in the door and for Sam to end up dead on her living room floor. 

Taking several slow deep breaths, Arie got her wolf and powers under control. Her canines retreated into her gums and the flames dancing in her eyes slowly calmed down. Closing her eyes, she sent out a small prayer for strength to Hecate and looked back up at Sam. “Put it away, Sam. I’m not going to eat you. You’re too tall and stringy.” Holding her hands up in a “I surrender” position, she moved sideways and sat down in the recliner. “Sit down. There are a few things you need to know.” 

Sam gave curt nod and couldn’t help the slight smirk that quirked one corner of his lips at her jab as he slowly lowered his weapon, moving in a way so that Arie could see every move he made tucking gun back into his waistband where he’d gotten it. 

He eased down onto the couch, his eyes softening as they searched her features. “When, Arie?” he murmured in a near whisper. 

“When? When what? When did your brother fall in love with a witch? When did I fall in love with a werewolf? When did my husband bite me and turn me into a werewolf? When was he kidnapped by hunters and die in my arms with a hunk of silver surgically embedded in his chest? Or when did I become Alpha of the Saint Ryan werewolf pack?” She asked as cool and calm as if it were everyday knowledge. “Which when do you mean, Sam?” Leaning back in the chair, she crossed her feet at the ankles and sighed. “I’m done hiding who and what I am, Sam. It’s done nothing but hurt people.” 

Sam’s eyes were comically wide as he pulled back from the way he’d leaned in, ready to comfort Arie and pledge that he and Dean would find a cure. He cleared his throat and allowed his eyes to search hers. 

“Does Dean know?” he inquired. 

Running a hand through her hair, Arie looked at his photo on the end table and nodded. “He knows I’m a witch. I had no intention of ever telling him but it sort of...happened. Does he know I’m a werewolf?” Shaking her head slowly, she dreaded that conversation the most. “No. He doesn’t.” 

Arie locked eyes on Sam. “You’re smack dab in the middle of werewolf territory, Sam. The Saint Ryan Pack is the oldest and largest in the country. Lucian, my husband, was the Alpha and when he was murdered by hunters, I became the Alpha.” 

Sam nodded slowly as he allowed the information to process. “He can’t come back here,” he responded gently. “I know my brother, and he would kill every last one of you.”

Chuckling softly, Arie smiled sadly. “Yeah, well. He didn’t kill me when he found out I was a witch so I’m pretty sure he won’t kill me when...if he finds out I’m a werewolf. The pack is pretty good at blending in. They’ve had about 500 years of practice. The territory covers every state that touches Nebraska, Sam.” Giving out that sort of information was highly frowned upon but, Arie figured that if Sam leaked it to anyone it would be easy to kill him. 

Sam smiled sadly and shook his head. “Dean only sees things in terms of black and white,” he murmured then allowed his head to hang briefly as he gave a soft chuckle, his thoughts going to the fact that his brother had actually been with a witch in the first place. He then thought of Lenore and even himself when he had been so addicted to demon blood. 

“But maybe he’s starting to see shades of grey after all,” he allowed as he lifted his gaze back to Arie with a smile. 

She thought about what Sam had said and wondered if Dean had changed since he’d left her and the farm. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he wasn’t planning on sticking around and that worried her the most. “Who was the guy in the trench coat? This place has strong wards and he didn’t even set them off.” 

Sam’s smile widened and he actually gave a soft chuckle as his eyes darted to the floor briefly before lifting back to Arie’s. “Would you believe, Dean’s angel?” 

Arie blinked a few times before it really set in. “Angel. As in heavenly being...angel.” She bust out laughing and almost tipped the recliner over backwards before catching the edge of the end table. “Sure, why not.” With a roll of her eyes, she leaned forward and pointed at him. “What has your brother gotten himself into. No bullshit Sam.” 

Sam heaved a heavy sigh and glanced toward the windows and the slowly fading light before returning his attention to the witch before him. “That’s gonna take a while if you really want to know the whole story.” 

“Just give me the crib notes version but don’t leave out the good stuff. No lies. I’m a werewolf, remember.” She sighed and watched him. She could smell a lie a mile away. 

Sam’s lips pressed together into a tight line and his brow creased as he thought to where he should start. “After Dean died I kind of went to hell, to the point of even being dumb enough to trust a demon. She tricked me so that I’d unlock Lucifer’s cage. Castiel saved Dean, pulled him from hell. And once he was back, Dean tried to tell me that she was just using me, to stop me from doing something I’d later regret, but I wouldn’t listen. And now Lucifer’s free. It wasn’t until then, until Castiel helped us and got us the hell away from the those other dick angels that we learned we’re Lucifer and Michael’s vessels. Me and Dean. And now Dean’s giving up, he wants to let Michael have him so they can take Lucifer out before I say yes.”

Arie listened quietly. Inhaling deeply every so often but didn’t come up with a hint of a lie. Angels did exist and Lucifer too evidently. Witches didn’t believe in Hell so finding out there really was one was a lot to take in. Hauling herself to her feet, she headed for the kitchen. “I need a beer. You want a beer? I need a beer, maybe more.” 

Not waiting for him to answer, she pulled the fridge open and grabbed a couple beers. Before she closed the door, she opened one and drank half of it before coming up for air. After swallowing, she opened the fridge again and pulled out the remaining four beers. She had a feeling she was going to need these. Walking back to the living room, she handed Sam a beer and sat back down in the recliner. The four remaining beer she set on the coffee table in front of them. “So. Michael the Archangel wants to possess Dean and Lucifer wants to possess you. Why?” 

Sam fought to hide the smile that teased at the corners of his lips as he watched Arie and managed to give a nod of thanks as well as a mumbled, “Thank you,” when she handed him his bottle. He nodded to what Arie started to say only to wind up giving a disgusted snort. “You don’t want to know.” He tipped the bottle to his lips and took a healthy pull before lowering it again and placing it on the table in front of him.

“I had an angel in my house that poofed my former boyfriend out of here like someone switched off a light. You tell me that there is a Hell and that Dean was in Hell. Lucifer has the hots for you and Michael the archangel has the hots for Dean.” Taking another pull on her beer, she swallowed and looked at him over the lip of the bottle. “Yeah. I want to know.” 

Sam ran a hand back through his hair before leveling his gaze on Arie’s. “Apparently our parents were chosen to be together, it was planned from the beginning that Dean and I would be born and that he would be Michael’s vessel and I would be Lucifer’s. That Dean would kill me to save mankind.” He reached for the bottle in front of him and took another swing. “So that’s what he’s doin’, or trying to do, beat Lucifer to the punch, hoping that if he lets Michael wear him now that he won’t have to kill me, that instead of me he’d be killin’ the guy Lucifer’s wearin’ now.” 

Arie finished off the beer that was in her hand and reached for a second. Downing half of it she looked at Sam and shook her head. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have asked.” Standing suddenly, she started pacing back and forth from the stairs to the far wall of the living room. 

“There’s no way he’s going to live through this is there?” She sort of knew the answer but wanted to hear someone else say it. 

Sam scoffed softly and one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk, in that moment looking more like his brother than he ever did, “It’s kinda why I brought back up.” 

“So trench coat is the angelic back up? Aren’t archangels all powerful and shit? Lucifer can’t be a slouch either, right? If he’s going to end up dead...again…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She’d lost him once and now it looked like she was going to lose him again. Walking back over to the recliner, she sat down. “This is so screwed up.” 

Sam snorted as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” he chuckled softly, “It is.” 

“Angels, all angels, unlike demons they need your permission to possess you. And I’m not gonna let him die, Arie. And neither is Cas. We’ll figure this out...we have to…” 

“I’ve heard that before.” She looked up at Sam and shook her head. “Not about Dean...it was something someone told me when we were looking for Lucian.” Finishing off her beer, she set the empty bottle down on the coffee table. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sam. I’ve lost Dean once and my husband died in my arms.” Blinking back tears, she looked up at the ceiling and her left leg started to bounce.” I can’t keep losing people I love.” 

Sam nodded. “I get that, believe me. Losing Dean nearly killed me. And well, now look where we are. I can’t let him kill himself for me all over again. I won’t.”

Arie nodded and brushed away the beginnings of a few tears. “What is it with you Winchesters and your self sacrificial bullshit? I really don’t get it.” Standing up, she grabbed the empty beer bottles and went into the kitchen to throw them away. Opening the garbage can, she slammed the bottles into the can as hard as she could. They exploded with a shower of glass shards. 

“Promise me one thing, Sam. If Dean dies...don’t tell me. I couldn’t take it. I have too many lives that depend on me right now. I’d lose it and you know how bad a werewolf can be when they go rogue.” She turned and face Sam, her eyes icy blue. “Swear to me, on your life.” 

Sam nodded. “I don’t plan for that to happen,” he responded, “And this time I’ve got help to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. But if something happens, if Cas and I can’t save him, I swear I won’t tell you. I really don’t plan to be here either if that’s the case.” 

Shaking her head, she looked down at her boots and sighed. “There ya go. I give up. You two are going to keep doing this until you’re both dead. Then what? Huh? You leave behind people who love you and are devastated for the rest of their lives. How fair is that?” 

Sam pulled to his feet. “Billions of people will be affected by this, Arie. We have to fix things, I have to fix things.” He paused and leaned over, placing the now empty beer bottle down on the coffee table before once more pulling to his full height. “I should go,” he mused, “No tellin’ what a pissed off angel might do.” 

With a slow sigh, Arie nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” Pulling out her cell phone she dialed up the security team that was in the area. 

“Naythin? Yeah, listen, I need an escort...hold on…” She hit mute and looked over at Sam. “Where are you going?” 

“Back to Bobby’s,” Sam answered, “That was the plan when Cas came to get him. We’re gonna imprison him there so that he can’t…” He gave a slight shrug. “You know…” 

With a nod, she went back to her cell phone. “Still there? Yeah, okay. Bobby Singers yard. Yep. Two by two. Call the other teams and let ‘em know. Also, add the plates for the Impala on the protection list and Dean too. Yeah, I know he’s dead...he’s not anymore. I’ll explain later. It’ll require a lot of alcohol. Oh and there’s a guy with ‘em...an angel named Castiel...looks like an accountant. Wears a trench coat. He’s on the list, too.” She paused and nodded a few times, smiled wide and nodded some more. “Yeah. Like I said...lots of alcohol. Sam is leaving the farm in a few minutes. You can pick him up at the crossroads. Thanks.” 

Tucking her phone into the front pocket of her jeans, she looked at Sam again and headed for the front door. “You’ll have a tail the whole way to Bobby’s. Trust me, don’t try to shake ‘em because you won’t be able to.” 

Sam shot Arie a look that was somewhere between a smile and a look that asked where her antlers had come from. “Uh….okay….” he mumbled, heading for the door. He paused there and looked back at Arie. “You know that after the apocalypse and all I’m gonna have to tell Dean…” 

She thought for a moment and shook her head. “No. I’ll tell him. He wouldn't believe you anyway. Probably try to kick your ass.” 

Arie reached into her back pocket and pulled out two business cards and held them out to Sam. “This has all my contact information on it. One for you and one for Dean. If there’s anyone close to you that I don’t know about that lives in the pack's territory let me know and I’ll make sure no one bothers them. No werewolves anyway.”

Sam gave a nod. “Take care of yourself, Arie,” he murmured before turning and heading out the door.

Arie watched as Sam walked to the Impala and pulled out of the driveway. Not five minutes later, the black SUV drove by with a honk. Waving as they passed, Arie sighed and closed the door behind her. Looking around the house, she sighed and went to throw away Sam’s empty beer bottle. As she passed the table, she saw the uneaten fried chicken and the pie with the fork still standing up in it. 

The slow burn of tears had her growling and rubbing at her eyes. No. No more tears. As far as she was concerned it had all been a bad dream. Dean was still dead and there was no such thing as angels. Continuing on to the garbage can, her boots crunched on the shards of broken glass. Gently settling the empty bottle in the trash so as to not add to the glass already on the floor, Arie retrieved the broom and dustpan to clean up. 

After putting the food away and making sure the house was secure, she went outside to the barn to check on the horses before leaving for the mansion. Her weekend had been ruined and the last place she wanted to be was in the farm house. Damn that Dean Winchester. 

The next few weeks had Arie buried in pack life. Easter was fast approaching and she was planning a huge Easter egg hunt for the kids and a large meal for the pack. There were Skype meetings with the heads of the surrounding states and she wanted them to participate as well. Getting the pack to work together and not like several separate units was harder than she’d anticipated. Lucian had pretty much let them do their own thing and it had alienated them from the rest of the pack. Arie wanted to bring them together as there was safety in numbers. If one unit was attacked they needed to know that others would come to their aid with no questions asked or expectation of compensation. 

There were occasional reports of the Impala being sighted in the territory but Arie only nodded and let it go. She didn’t want to know what they were doing or what was going on. It wasn’t her problem anymore. 

With the coming of spring and summer, Arie put Beth in charge of getting garden plots going at the pack house. With her usual enthusiasm, Beth dove right in. She recruited a few other members to help as they plotted out where the garden would be and what would be planted. Much to Arie’s surprise, Beth even started a Youtube page so the rest of the pack could follow along and start their own gardens. Arie was impressed when she checked the page and saw there were over 5,000 views in the first six hours. Comments about starting gardens at home and at “the main house” had her smiling. 

“Check it out, Lucian. Who knew werewolves had green thumbs.” She smiled and glanced over at the photo she kept on the desk. She’d caught on of his rare smiles as he looked up at the camera from his desk. Reaching forward, she let a finger trail along his face. “I miss you so much, my love.” 

A knock on the office door brought her back to reality. “ENTER!” 

Naythin, her head of security, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “If you have a moment, I think there is some information you need to know.” He kept his eyes downcast out of respect. 

“Come in, Naythin. Sit down.” She motioned him forward and pointed to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. The man hadn’t been a werewolf very long but by the looks of the twin tattoos on the side of his skull he was embracing his new life. Arie liked Naythin and over the past several months had asked Micah to keep an eye on him and make sure he was ‘fitting’ in. 

Naythin came forward and took a seat. With a sigh, he cleared his throat. “There has been a lot of traffic in South Dakota the last few weeks.” Traffic being the code word they’d established for the Impala’s movements. 

A slow nod of her head was all the response she could muster as she stared out the window. 

Sitting up as straight as he could, Naythin continued. “Do we continue to keep reports on the movement?” 

Slowly turned to face the man, Arie sighed. “Yes but...I don’t need a report every time it shows up.” 

With a curt nod, Naythin stood up and bowed at the waist. “I understand, Alpha.” Backing a few steps before turning, he paused at the door. “If I may speak freely?”

“You may.” 

Naythin turned his head and spoke quietly but he knew she’d hear him. “He’s a selfish son of a bitch but, he loves you. He loves you very much.” Before she could respond, he left the office and closed the door with a soft click. 

It hit Arie like a kick to the gut. “Bastard.” She felt the tears running down her cheeks before she had the chance to brush them away. “Damn it!” Brushing them away angrily, Arie started to pace the office. She’d never stop loving Dean just as she’d never stop loving Lucian but, this whole thing was just too much for her to deal with. She had to push it down and bury it or she’d go crazy worrying about him. Just as she was about to break something, the phone on her desk rang. 

Hurrying over, she looked at the caller ID. It was the accountant. Lovely. Goddess above she hated tax season. 

Days melted into weeks. Arie was so busy, she didn’t have much time to stop and think about Dean and for that she was grateful. She knew if she stopped long enough to start thinking about him she’d lose it. Maintaining her schedule of staying at the farm on the weekends was set in stone. No way she was going to give up her time there. Making a point of riding at least one of those days was her therapy. It helped ease her mind and let her escape for a little while. 

Though stripping stalls wasn’t most peoples idea of therapy. Arie loved it. It was a workout and the monotony of it was mind numbing. Stopping to get something to drink after she’d finished the last stall, she hadn’t realized how warm it was getting. Hopefully it wasn’t going to be a scorcher this summer. Pulling off her flannel over shirt, she took a long, slow pull on her bottle of water. Tossing the pitchfork into the wheelbarrow, Arie slowly made her way out of the barn and headed towards the house. 

The couple of days that Dean had spent at Bobby’s had been more to keep him from going insane than anything else. He spent most of the time he was there drunker than a skunk, and usually passed out on the couch or the living room floor, but Bobby never said a word about it. He had no one now but Bobby. Cas was gone, the new Sheriff of Heaven, whatever the hell that meant, and his brother was in a goddamn hole, and for what? Cas had said that this was what he’d wanted, free will. But that just didn’t seem right, not when that same free will had Sammy stuck in a hole with Lucifer, sealed up supposedly forever. He couldn’t let it go, the need to get to Sam, to save him had Dean’s insides tied up in knots. He’d gathered a few of Bobby’s books that even remotely related to the subject and stuffed them into his duffel the evening he’d finally left the salvage yard and headed South West for a certain witch, the only other family he knew, if she’d still have him. 

The windows were open to let in the late spring breeze. Though fall was her favorite season spring came in second. Everything smelled fresh and new. Dressed in a pair of black Capri yoga pants and a blue racer back tank top, she hummed as she cleaned the house. The barn was clean and now it was the houses turn. It amazed her that the place still managed to get so dirty even though no one was living there full time. The front door and the kitchen doors were open to get a nice cross breeze and to help air the place out after being locked up all winter long. 

Wiping her brow, she smiled at the way the kitchen floor sparkled and everything just seemed fresh again. Tonight would be a good night to break out the grill and make some BBQ chicken and corn on the cob. 

Dean shifted in his seat and yawned, pushing the accelerator down a little more. One arm was braced along the driver’s side window sill while he held the wheel with its twin. He hadn’t stopped to eat or sleep and between his stomach growling, his eyelids wanting to close and the close quarters, that never seemed to bother him before, had him nearly squirming in the seat. His face was set in harsh lines of concentration, his focus on one thing, getting to Arie. His lips parted slightly as he drew in a calming breath at the thought, uncertain whether she would want him back after everything he’d put her through. He had to admit, anyone in their right mind likely wouldn’t. 

Rather than feeling better as the farm came into view, Dean found himself feeling a helluva lot worse. He’d stand against any evil sonuvabitch out there without a lick of fear, but a woman, this woman, not so much. He swallowed hard as he pulled the Impala into the yard and put her in park, his gaze sweeping over the familiar territory, one that he had at one time thought of as home. 

Cutting off the engine, he reached for the door handle and shouldered the door open. The creak and groan of the door as it moved was an almost soothing balm to Dean’s jagged nerves. Pulling to his feet, he gazed up at the house as he closed the car door behind him. 

After Arie had taken a shower and thawed out the chicken to toss on the grill, she was getting the corn ready to soak before tossing it on the grill when the familiar tingle of her wards being crossed had her looking out the kitchen window. 

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she headed for the front door. No one was supposed to come to the farm on the weekends unless it was an emergency and then they called before arriving. Pulling a butcher knife from the block as she passed the counter, Arie slowly made her way through the dining room when it hit her. That scent. Tilting her head back a little, she flared out her nostrils and took a deep breath. Her feet seemed glued to the floor as that all too familiar scent filled her lungs. Her heart hammered in her chest and demanded that she run to the door...to him but her brain wasn’t going along with the plan. He’d come back before only to leave just as suddenly. Could she trust him this time? Trust him to actually stay? 

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard and nervously made his way to the front door, all the while berating himself for not having something to offer, like flowers or candy, something a lot better than just a broken hunter. He heaved a heavy sigh as he reached the door and lifted a fisted hand, knocking against the thick oak wood. 

She could see him walking across the front lawn and up the steps. The closer he got the harder her heart pounded in her chest. If something didn’t happen really fast she was going to keel over from a heart attack. Her eyes bugged out as he climbed the steps and took the few steps needed to cross the front porch and stand in front of the door. She still wasn’t able to get her feet to move but thankfully she was able to set the butcher knife down on the dining room table. Not exactly a warm welcome, not like he deserved it but, still. 

The sudden knock on the door made her jump and Arie had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the small squeal. Her reaction was silly because she could see him standing right there. The noise seemed enough to convince her brain to get with the program and she managed to walk across the room without falling down. Point for her. 

Taking a slow deep breath, she reached for the door knob to open the door. When it didn’t open immediately, she frowned and stared at it. Groaning softly, she unlocked it and yanked on the door and came face to face with Dean. Oh boy. 

Dean’s lips parted as his eyes met Arie’s but whatever it was he was going to say was lost to him in that same moment. Instead the pain of the last few days slammed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs and causing him to have to blink back the sting of tears as they filled his eyes. 

“I’m home,” he managed to rasp softly.

He looked like hell. She could smell stale alcohol and the man could use a shower. The scent of an overall sadness slammed into her. Pushing her anger aside, Arie opened the door wide and stepped aside. “Come on in before you fall down. You look terrible.” Okay, maybe not all her anger was tamped down. 

Dean stumble stepped forward and instead of moving past Arie, lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, the leather of his coat creaking softly with the movement. He held her tight, like she was the only thing ground him to the earth. Like she was all he had. He tucked his face against her neck and allowed the tears he had stubbornly held at bay for so long break free of his iron grasp. His shoulders soon shook softly as he wept, his tears wetting her tender flesh. 

When Dean practically fell into her arms, she did what anyone would do, she held on. Wrapping her arms around him, she rubbed comforting circles on his back and held on tight. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay, Dean. You’re home.” She whispered into his ear and tried to keep her own tears at bay. This is what she’d been waiting for so long, To have the man she loved back in her arms. He had a lot of work to do to regain her trust but her love had always been there. 

“Come on. Let’s get you on the couch.” She half carried half dragged Dean to the couch and sat them both down together. His grip never wavered and she wasn’t complaining either. 

It took a few moments for Dean to even have the strength to lift his head. He pulled an arm from around her and wiped furiously at his eyes and sniffled before replacing it around her shoulders. His eyes met hers and he slowly shook his head uncertain how to even begin to tell her anything of what had happened. 

“I’m home,” he hoarsely repeated instead. 

Pulling her head back a little as he did, she had all to do to not break down. The look on his face was heart breaking. It wasn’t the confident, cocky look he’d had when he’d lived with her. No. This man was broken and hurting. Smiling softly, she reached up and let the palm of her hand come to rest on the side of his face. Her thumb softly brushing away his tears. 

“Yeah. You’re home. Took you long enough.” She smiled and pulled him to her and held him. This time her own tears fell on the leather of his coat and sobs racked her body. “You’re home. I’m so glad you’re home.” 

Dean’s eyes slid closed as Arie pulled him in close, his arms shifted to wrap tightly around her waist as he reveled in the feel of being back in Arie’s arms, in being home. He couldn’t help sending a silent thankful prayer up to Castiel for giving him a place, a love, to come back to. 

* * * 

Arie sat on the recliner, her legs tucked up under a quilt as she drank her tea and stared at Dean as he slept on the couch. She’d tried to get him upstairs a couple of times during the night but every time she moved him he got agitated so she left him where he was.

It wasn’t long after she’d managed to get him to the couch that he’d fallen asleep in her arms. Neither one seemed to want to let go of the other. Not that she was complaining or anything but it worried her the way Dean clung to her so desperately as if he’d float away or something if he wasn’t holding on to her or touching her for that matter. It had taken a couple of hours before he let her go without calling out her name and thrashing around. 

She did manage to get his jacket and boots off to at least make him as comfortable as possible. As she slid his arms out of his jacket, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him, she was shocked that she could feel his ribs and spine so easily. Now that he was relaxed, she got a good look at his face...how sunken his cheeks were and how hollow his eyes looked. Dean had never been big but he was always well muscled and not gaunt like he was now. After covering him with a comforter, she ran her fingers gently through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. 

“What happened to you, hmmm? Where did my big brave hunter go?” 

Arie made a few calls and told Naythin, Micah and Beth that she’d be spending a few more days at the farm. Naythin knew immediately why and asked if she wanted a few extra eyes on the place. She declined and just asked for everyone to be kept away...patrols included. Micah and Marta were okay to come over since Dean had seen them at the farm before. Beth also since she was pretty unassuming. All pack business would be handled through emails. No phone calls unless it was an emergency. Before hanging up with Naythin, she told him to turn all the interior cameras off for the house. She needed privacy. Naythin didn’t like the idea but he understood and agreed. 

After Dean had been asleep for a few hours, she’d managed to slip away and put the chicken back in the fridge and toss the corn out the back door for the chickens. She’d filled her largest thermos with water and brought her tea bags and honey by the recliner so she wouldn't have to get up a lot to make tea. When the water cooled her wrapped her hands around the thermos and warmed it back up. She also grabbed a few munchies so she could stay close in case Dean needed her. 

Her inner alarm clock woke her up just after dawn. She stretched in the recliner and checked on Dean. He was still asleep. Tossing aside the quilt, she made her way over and pulled his comforter to his chin and tucked him in. Careful not to scare him, she reached up and let the backs of her fingers trail along his forehead and cheek. She smiled when he leaned into the touch and sighed. 

Dean didn’t realize he had fallen asleep on Arie’s couch, in his mind he was back at Stull cemetery watching his best friend explode, his fill-in father’s neck being snapped and his brother falling into the pit with Lucifer in tow. He screamed, he tried to move, to run over to the hole instead of remaining slumped where he’d been next to the Impala when it had happened before, all six times that his mind had replayed it and once for real, watching helplessly as Sammy willingly did a swan dive into Lucifer’s cage. He shuddered in his sleep and reached out for the warmth that had begun to calm him from his nightmare only to have it slip away. It was then that he woke just enough to realize it had been another nightmare, that he wasn’t really reliving the death of everyone he loved and cared about. Almost everyone, that thought slipped into his mind as he felt Arie touch his face and he welcomed the soothing caress, needing it more than he was willing to admit. 

His eyelashes fluttered a bit, still matted together somewhat from his tears, before he opened his eyes and gazed sleepily up at her. His lips tilted upward at the corners into a soft and somewhat groggy smile. 

Every muscle froze when she saw Dean slowly open his eyes. She wasn’t sure what to expect so she just stood there for a few heart beats. When he smiled up at her, she returned the smile and sat down next to him. 

“Good morning.” She let her left arm come to rest on the back of the couch so she was leaning over his legs. “You up for the duration or do you want to go upstairs and sleep some more.” 

A cocky grin played at the corners of Dean’s lips before fading away as he nodded. “Mmm, yeah.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face and turned his head as he leaned up marginally, searching out the clock that had once hung on the living room wall. “What time is it?”

Glancing down at her watch, Arie gave a lazy one shoulder shrug. “Six forty five...am. You’ve been out for close to twelve hours.” She looked at him with her best alpha stare and sighed. “When’s the last time you slept or ate? Dean, you’re skin and bone.” 

Dean’s head whipped back around, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at Arie, trying to digest the fact that he’d likely just slept longer than he ever had in his whole life. His brow knitted at the look she gave him, something cross between a pissed mother and an ever more pissed wife expression. 

“What’s that?” he inquired with a jut of his chin toward her face and that look that she continued to pin him with. “That’s new isn’t it?” 

Rolling her eyes with a huff, Arie sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t answer a question with a question. It’s rude.” Trying to explain the look she’d been giving him was not on her list for the morning so she gave him a half truth and hoped it would fly. “Fine. I was married...remember and I know you.” 

Dean gave a dissatisfied snort and nodded. “Yeah, I remember,” he grumbled almost to himself. “As for sleep, does passin’ out drunk count? And you really don’t wanna know when I ate last.”

With a narrowed eyed look and a mumbled “Uh huh.” Arie gave him the once over and poked him in the ribs. “Tell me so I know what to feed you to get some weight back on you. No bullshit or I’ll use my witchy ways on you to find out if you’re lying and no, passing out drunk does not count.” 

Dean sighed in resignation though the expression on his face told just how irritated he was about saying anything. “Fine. Last time I ate was in Chicago, with Death. He likes the pizza.” 

Arie blinked and stared at Dean for a couple minutes not sure if she heard him right. “You had pizza. With Death. In Chicago.” She let it roll of her tongue to see if it registered any faster and when it didn’t she inhaled as discreetly as she could. He wasn’t lying. Well shit. Now what. 

“Pretend I’m really slow, here okay? Who is Death.” 

“Death, as in one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse,” Dean responded almost casually which in itself spoke volumes as to how screwed up his life was. 

Glancing up at the ceiling, Arie ran through her brain to pull up the four horsemen. Death. Famine. Plague and Pestilence. Legend had it they were the harbingers of the Apocalypse. “You’re serious, aren’t you. You had pizza with one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. In Chicago?” She got to her feet and started straightening up, folding the quilt she’d used, picking up her mug and the thermos and heading for the kitchen. If she sat still any longer she was going to scream because what he had just said was inconceivable. 

Dean didn’t bother to answer as he watched her rise and begin tidying things. He knew her well enough to know that tidying wasn’t good, but also that out and out cleaning was worse. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with a low groan. 

“Think the last time I slept was somewhere between bein’ here the last time and teaming up with Crowley,” he drawled as he pulled to his feet. 

She froze at the mention of another new name. Slowly turning around to face him she watched him drag himself towards her. “Who the hell is Crowley?” She raised her hand and pointed at him before she continued. “And if you tell me he’s a dandy little Leprechaun I swear by Hecate I’ll kill you where you stand, Dean Winchester. The hell happened to you after you left and where is Sam?” 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and his expression fell, lips pulled into a thin line. A muscle twitched in his jaw before he finally spoke. “Crowley is a crossroad demon, thee crossroad demon,” he explained. “And Sam...Sammy’s gone.” 

Arie took a step towards him intent on railing into him until she really looked at his face and knew...just knew. “Oh Dean, honey. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She went to him and was almost afraid to touch him. He looked so fragile she was afraid he’d break apart in her arms. 

Dean gave a slight curt nod. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “Me too.” 

She thought back about what Sam had told her about Dean and he being Michael and Lucifer’s vessels and how Sam said he was going to stop Dean from saying yes or die trying. He’d died trying and the leftovers stood before her. Picking up the pieces was not going to be easy or fun by any means. 

Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. “You know this is your home for as long as you want it to be. Just...let me know what I can do to help.” 

Dean snorted as he wrapped his arms around her in return. “Would forever be too long?” he inquired softly as he pressed his lips to her temple. 

Smiling and leaning into his touch, she nodded. “Forever would be just fine.” Her brain started running in circles at everything she would have to tell him. Everything...as in the whole werewolf thing and how Sam knew before he did and oh yeah the werewolf thing. She grit her teeth and would cross those bridges when they got to them. Hopefully, not for a while. 

Pulling back a little, she pointed to the kitchen chair. “If you want, I can make you something light to eat before you shower because sweetie, I gotta tell ya, I think the neighbors can smell you.” 

Dean pulled back marginally when Arie moved so that he could look her in the eye as she spoke. The last of her words actually had him chuckling, something he didn’t think he would ever do again. 

“That bad, huh?” he mused with a nod of his own, “How ’bout I go get a quick shower, give you time to make us both somethin’?”

“That sounds like a great idea. Towels and everything are in the bathroom. I’ll have something whipped up when you get out.” She took a step forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re home. I’ve missed you.” Quickly turning away before he saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes, Arie got busy making breakfast for two. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as Arie leaned in and it took everything he had not to turn into the kiss and make it something more, something to dull the pain. He nodded instead as he reopened his eyes when she drew back. 

“I won’t be long,” he said as he turned and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Arie took several deep breaths as she put together two veggie omelets with toast, orange juice and coffee. She was careful to keep the meal light so it didn’t overload Dean’s system. Humming while she buttered the toast, her cell vibrated in her pocket. Quickly pulling it out she check the screen...it was Beth. Sending a quick reply, she shoved the phone back in her pocket as the smell of shampoo mixed with Dean’s unmistakable scent drifted down the stairs.

*** *** *** 

With his body cleaned and his scruff trimmed back to a light dusting along his jaw, Dean headed out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel that was tied low around his hips. He quickly made his way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. 

“Hey, Ar, did I leave any of my clothes here?” he inquired as he rounded the corner. 

Turning around at the sound of his voice, she dropped the plate of toast and gawked. Full on, jaw dropping, mouth open gawking. The man was nearly naked in her kitchen. Her heart quickened and her mouth went dry. She had a flashback to the first time he’d showered in her house. Oh this was bad, so very bad. Her voice failed her and she only managed to point towards the bathroom. 

Dean’s brows lifted at Arie’s reaction and a smug smirk slowly curved his lips. He followed the direction of where she pointed, looking behind him toward the guest bathroom before looking back at her with a wide grin. 

“Guess I’m not that much skin an’ bones, eh?” he drawled playfully, giving Arie a wink before turning away and heading toward the bathroom in question. 

When he was out of her sight, she was finally able to regain her senses. Taking a deep breath and exhaling in a rush she bent down to pick up the remnants of the plate and toss it along with the ruined toast in the trash. “Smug bastard” She whispered to herself as she popped more bread into the toaster. 

Dean hadn’t bothered to bring in his duffel when he’d arrived and he’d been only somewhat surprised to find everything he needed in the upstairs bathroom. The fact that it might have belonged to another man in Arie’s life hadn’t sat as well with him as he’d tried to make himself believe. He shook those thoughts away as he entered the bathroom and headed for the linen closet. Pulling it open he was glad to see that not only had he left a pair of jeans behind but boxers and a couple of tees. He started to grab the boxers only to pause mid-motion as he thought about the things he’d used up stairs. 

Never go commando in another man’s fatigues. 

On the chance that those perhaps were not his boxers he skipped them and reached instead for the jeans and a tee. It didn’t take long to dress in the meager articles of clothing he’d left behind, he’d definitely have to got out to the car later and grab the rest of his stuff. 

He padded out of the bathroom, bare feet making soft pitter patter sounds against the wooden floors as he sauntered back into the kitchen. 

“So what’s for breakfast?” he inquired, moving around the table to what had been his chair. 

Arie froze at the sound of his voice and had to take several deep breaths before she could turn around. Once she was sure she was “okay”, she turned to face Dean. Frowning briefly at how the clothes didn’t fit right on him, she cleared her throat quickly and plastered on a smile. “Veggie omelet, toast and orange juice. “ 

Taking the two plates from the counter, she made her way to the table and set one down in front of Dean and the other across the table. The sound of toast popping up, had her turning quickly to retrieve it before it got cold. Nothing worse than cold toast. Returning to the table, she gave Dean the toast and sat down. 

With a wide grin, Dean pulled out his chair and took a seat at the table. He murmured a barely audible thank you for the toast when Arie handed the slices to him. Rather than digging in straight away however, he waited until Arie was seated across from him before reaching for his fork. 

“So, go ahead,” he prompted, “Ask me.” 

Pouring herself some orange juice, Arie paused. “Ask you? Ask you what?” Setting the decanter back onto the table, she took a sip and made eye contact for the first time since he came out of the bathroom. 

Dean quirked a pointed brow and scoffed softly as he shook his head, turning his attention to his food instead of answering her question. 

“Okay, fine,” he mused as he chewed on a sliver of toast and omelet, “I’ll ask you.”

His eyes met hers for a moment as he chewed in silence. “So, who was he?” 

To keep from spilling juice all over her breakfast, Arie set the glass down and intertwined her fingers on her lap. She knew who the he was Dean referred to. She berated herself for not realizing it before but the smell of shampoo was the same one that Lucian used as was the soap. No wonder she was so happy when it hit her nose. 

Arie debated on telling him to go to Hell, that it was none of his business and that he’d lost the right to question her a long time ago but, she was better than that now. Sitting up in her chair, she answered quietly. “Lucian. My husband.” She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. “I forgot to clean out his stuff from the shower.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Kinda figured that was his,” he mumbled in response before her words and their possible meaning hit him, especially since the guy died, not just took off. 

“Does...does it bother you?” he inquired carefully, his eyes searching her face, “That I used his stuff?” 

Arie met his gaze and smiled sadly. “It used to...right after he died I couldn’t be anywhere near it without breaking down crying but now…” She shrugged her shoulders and eyed her quickly cooling breakfast, her appetite suddenly gone. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to pick up her fork and eat. “Finish your breakfast before it gets cold.” 

Dean searched her face for another minute before doing as she’d suggested, lowering his gaze and turning his attention back to his food with a slight nod. There were more things he wanted to know and there were things that he needed to share, but there was time for that later. He stabbed another bite of omelet, shoving a piece of toast in after it. He lifted his gaze back to Arie as he chewed and after a moment reached for his glass of juice, using it to wash the food down. Lowering the glass from his mouth, his tongue darted out, licking across his lips. 

“Are you okay?” he inquired as he eyed her, concern evident within the depths of his verdant gaze. 

He gave a shrug of one shoulder. “If you need me to, y’know, go...Or sleep in the guest room…” he offered. 

Setting her fork down on the table and putting her napkin next to it, Arie sighed. “I’m fine for the most part. Doesn’t mean I don’t break down and lose it from time to time but those are few and far between.” 

Placing her elbows on the table, she leaned forward, interlaced her fingers and let her chin come to rest on her thumbs. “This is your home and there’s no need for you to sleep in the guest room.” The thought of Dean sharing her bed...again had her stomach fluttering and she really hoped to not call him Lucian at any point during the night. 

Dean nodded in acceptance of her words and offered her a slightly tight lipped smile. He hadn’t had any idea where it was he would go if she’d asked him to. He lowered his attention to his plate, fork still in hand as he blurted, “I quit.”

Her eyes scanned his face for a minute. “That’s fine if you can’t finish eating.” She remembered Dean always having a hearty appetite. Arie stood and started gathering her plate and cleaning up. She was going to have to go to the mansion for a few hours after the barn chores were done. 

Lifting his eyes to Arie Dean’s brow creased with confusion. He grabbed her wrist when she reached for his plate and shook his head as he gazed up at her. 

“No,” he murmured, “Not food, I mean, I quit hunting.” 

So many questions raced through her mind but the only one that seemed to make it to the surface was “Why?” 

Dean slowly shook his head a soft huff pushing past his lips as he released his grip on her wrist. 

“God’s missing, my brother’s in a hole, caged up with Lucifer and my angel’s the new sheriff of Heaven,” he responded, “Whatever the hell that means.” 

Arie slowly lowered herself into the chair next to him. “So you’re not going to be a hunter anymore? Can you do that? I mean...how does that work? Is there some kind of...I don’t know...letter of termination or you stop paying your Hunter Quarterly dues? What?” 

Dean scoffed, “What’s the point?” 

He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as Arie continued or the chuckle that broke past his lips. 

“You know the old saying if you look too long into the abyss the abyss looks back at you?” he mused. “That’s kind of what it’s like, those things out there, they know me, they’ve seen me, and they’re not gonna just let me turn into Cliff Huxtable, they want me just as dead as I wanted them.”

He heaved a heavy and rather weary sigh. “But we make this place like Fort Knox, sigils, talismans, blessings, salt at every window and door, and I think we’ll be okay.” 

Arie couldn’t help but look around. Her eyes fell on the cameras and all the places where she’d hidden hex bags and devils traps under all the doors. “Well. You did teach me a thing or two. I buried salt in front of all the doors and there are devils traps too. The four corners are blessed and warded for pretty much every supernatural critter there is.” Except werewolves she thought to herself. 

Reaching out to him, she covered his hand with hers and gave a squeeze. “We’ll be fine.” 

Dean nodded in agreement and sighed with relief, it wasn’t just anyone that you could tell that kind of thing to, at least not without watching them run away screaming. He was a very lucky man to have someone like Arie and he knew it. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

Tears pricked at her eyes and she had to get away from him. Standing up quickly, she mumbled an I love you, too and hurried to the sink. Nice move, she thought. Clearing her throat, she spoke without looking at him. 

“I have to go to work after feeding the horses. I won’t be gone long. I’ll leave my cell number so you can reach me if you need anything and I’ll be back before dinner.” She was scraping the plate so hard she was sure the finish was going to come off. Damn him pulling that I love you crap. 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally as he lifted his gaze, watching Arie move away from him without saying a word. He really didn’t catch everything that she said as he gathered up his plate and juice glass, taking them both to the sink for her before turning and heading wordlessly up stairs. 

Arie listened to Dean go upstairs and she swore under her breath when she heard the bedroom door slam. “Damn it!” She knew she’d screwed up but what he said completely threw her for a loop. Yes, she loved him...very much but so much had happened...so much time had passed. She had changed and just by looking at him Arie knew Dean wasn’t the same person who had walked out her door. 

Leaving the dishes in the sink, she put her boots on and went out to the barn to do chores. Hopefully, when she got back from the pack house Dean would still be at the house. They really needed to talk. 

Dean’s hands clenched and unclenched as he stormed into the bedroom, wanting more than anything to hit something, maybe even have whatever it was that he hit punch back, but he knew that it wasn’t an option that was open to him, at least not here, not now. He stood with his back ramrod straight, muscles bulging and tense just inside the bedroom. He couldn’t deny that a part of him reviled with perverse satisfaction knowing that Arie had heard the way he had slammed the door closed. Maybe coming back hadn’t been such a good idea. It was just that, he really didn’t have anywhere else to go. Not that he needed it really as long as he had the Impala, and a hunt to guide him into the next town. But that was then, before his Dad had died, before his angel had exploded before his eyes, before Sammy had jumped into a goddamn hole. He ground his teeth viciously at the injustice of it all, jaw muscle clenching, as he spun around and took his aggression out on the bedroom door, punching a fist sized deep dent into the heavy wood door. 

Withdrawing his fisted hand, he couldn’t find it in him to give a damn that the skin was torn and bleeding, peppered here and there with splinters. He squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to regain some control over his anger. 

“Really could use you about now, Cas,” he whispered into the emptiness of the room. 

He heaved a heavy sigh as he opened his eyes to find the room vacant. “Not that I really thought you’d show,” he muttered under his breath as he reached with his uninjured hand for the door knob. Pulling the door open he headed back down the hall and swiftly descended the stairs, heading to and out the front door in search of tools to patch the damage he’d done to the door. 

Tossing the last of the empty grain sacks into the trash, Arie headed for the garage to leave when she heard the front door open. Her heart sank at the thought of Dean leaving and she quickened her pace to the front of the house. Coming to an abrupt stop at the corner of the garage, she waited to see which direction he was headed. When his footsteps kept getting closer she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the building, staring at her boots.

She thought about just leaving and not saying anything to him. What did you say to someone when you blow off their “I love you”? Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited. 

Dean tried to not acknowledge Arie’s presence as he drew closer, but it was about as likely as ignoring a tornado. Instead he glanced her way and gave a curt nod in greeting. “I kinda broke yer door,” he muttered, continuing past. 

Her eyes tracked his boots as they passed her and she almost reached out for him but what he said stopped her. Kinda? Inhaling deeply, the faint scent of blood reached her and she groaned audibly. “Dean, let me see your hand. Please.” 

“It’s fine,” Dean responded not missing a step as he continued into the barn. “Tools still kept in the same place? Or did you and Lucian move them?” 

Her hand dropped to her side and she stood up straight. Her eyes narrowed at his back as he headed for the barn. “Same place.” There was so much more she wanted to say but she nearly bit her tongue off to keep from saying it. He was hurting and she had caused some of it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning and heading for her truck. She looked back towards the barn one last time before getting in and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“Well at least some things are the same as the last time I was here,” Dean mumbled under his breath in response to Arie’s confirmation on the location of the tools. 

He didn’t say another word as he crossed the remaining distance and entered the barn, heading over to the workbench and the tools that hung along the back of one wall. 

Arie winced at Dean’s comment. He had no idea how much had changed since he’d been gone. She glanced in the rear view mirror and growled at herself. “Oh who asked you!” She scolded her reflection. Putting the truck in reverse, she headed down the driveway and towards the pack house. Hopefully, the craziness there would keep her mind off Dean for a few hours. She needed to tell him everything but how do you explain becoming a werewolf to someone. Telling him she was a witch hadn’t been too bad but a werewolf? Oh and let’s throw in the fact that she was the pack alpha too. Yeah. She thought he was pissed now. HA! 

Seven hours and a pounding headache later, Arie pulled into the driveway of the farm and turned the truck off. Resting her forehead on the steering wheel, she counted to ten…slowly...really, really slowly. She practically had to fight her way out of the house to leave. This was not going to be easy, staying at the farm during the week was seriously throwing a wrench in the works but, she had no choice until everything was out in the open with Dean. 

Rubbing her temples, she sighed and shoved the drivers side door open and stepped out. Slamming the door, she looked at the house and jiggled the keys in her hand. Goddess above she was actually nervous about going into her own house. Hitching up her jeans, she took that all important first step and the rest of her body followed. When she got to the front door, she tested the knob and found it unlocked, giving it a turn, she walked into the house and waited for the onslaught. When there was nothing but silence, she dropped her keys on her desk and peeked into the kitchen, No Dean. Figuring he was out in the barn, she headed up the stairs two at a time to see what sort of damage he’d inflicted to the bedroom door. Reaching the top of the stairs, Arie headed for her bedroom and froze when she saw the white patch on the outside of the door. “This is kinda broke?” She whispered to herself as she grabbed the door knob and shoved to door open. 

Brow creased Dean barked irritably at the inward movement of the bedroom door which pushed in against him, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” 

Arie pulled the door closed and stepped back from it. “SORRY! I didn’t know you were in there. Does that side look as bad as this side? I’m beginning to question your definition of kinda broke, sweetie.” She tried really hard to not laugh but manage to giggle anyway. 

Dean stepped to the side and pulled the door open, brow knitted with annoyance as he eyed Arie assessingly. “Looks worse,” he finally responded. “You don’t look to me like you gained any weight…” 

Arie couldn’t help it, she smiled and covered her mouth with her hand to keep the laugh at bay. “Worse?” She tilted her head to the side and nodded towards his hand. “I see it fought back. I can put some of stuff on it if you want…” She stopped when he mentioned her not gaining any weight. Looking down at herself, the smiled faded as she looked him in the eye. “Now, why would I have gained any weight?”

Dean’s lips pulled into a straight line and his eyes hardened accusingly as he glared daggers at her. “That’s what people do when they order a ton of raw meat every couple’a weeks,” he responded, “Funny thing is,” he drawled and cocked his head slightly to one side, “I don’t see any new freezer to hold all that meat.” 

Without even thinking about it, Arie’s head snapped towards the stairs as if she could see through the walls to the paperwork that was on her desk. SHIT. The order from the local ranchers was on the top of the pile. Four thousand pounds of beef that was sent to various store houses around the territory. Most of it had stayed local but the rest had been shipped out. She wanted to kick herself for leaving it out but Dean coming back had scrambled her brain. 

“Oh. That. Uhhh, yeah, I can explain.” Her bullshit meter just went into the red and the needle broke off. “Lucian owned a corporation and part of it was providing food for low income families and those that were having a hard time putting food on the table. He had a contract with a few local ranchers to provide a few beef steers and the meat was sent over to food pantries.” She was so going to Hell for this and if he bought it she should get an Emmy. 

Dean’s expression didn’t change as he moved more into the hall, standing a few feet away from her like they were in an old West duel. “Lucian sounds like a helluva guy,” he drawled, “But I did a little digging….Hunter, what can I say?....And I noticed that you have some new maps of the area, territorial maps. Is that part of Lucian’s generosity too?” 

Don’t blow this she thought to herself. “No...well...yes. Sort of . The maps are of the area that his corporation covered...covers “ She met his gaze and never wavered. “I inherited it when he was murdered, and yes, he was a hell of a guy. Loved by many and missed greatly.” Two could play at this game. Arie took slow, even breaths to keep her wolf under wraps. This was Dean and he wasn’t the enemy. 

Dean’s lips pursed somewhat as he nodded in response. One hand moved to the right front pocket of his jeans and he withdrew a small blue vial and held it up, standing it between thumb and forefinger, where Arie could see it. “This part of his love too?” 

Arie visibly paled and her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she had to grab hold of it to keep from throwing up on Dean’s boots. The vial he held in his fingers was the only known cure for silver “poisoning” the pack had. Each state in the territory had one vial each. If someone was shot with a silver bullet the antidote had to be given within six hours to work. It still took the victim a few weeks to recover but they would live. “Dean. Please, don’t drop that. We only have five other vials.” She didn’t care if she wolfed out right in front of him...that vial was that important. Her hand shook as she reached for the vial. 

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean growled low as his eyes slipped closed and a muscle twitched in his jaw, his teeth clenched so hard that he was in danger of breaking them. His eyes reopened just in time to see Arie reach for the vial and he used that moment to slip the vial from his fingers into his fist while grabbing Arie by the arm with his free hand. 

“Yeah, alright, let’s go,” he muttered as he directed her toward the stairs. 

Deep down she knew she could easily pull away from him but, she was still trying to play “human” though the sight of the vial in his hands pretty much threw that out the window. 

“Dean. Stop for a minute.” She tugged at the hold he had on her arm half heartedly. 

Dean shook his head a little in response but didn’t speak again until they were down stairs and he had directed Arie to the couch. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and when she sat there rigidly, staring at his fisted hand he huffed and rolled his eyes but allowed her to see as he placed the vial onto the table beside him. 

“It’s fine, alright?” he murmured. 

Leaning forward he reached for Arie, clasping her gently by the shoulders. “Who did this to you, Ar? Was it Lucian? Was he a werewolf?” 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the vial. His hands on her shoulders seemed to break the spell and she looked up at him. Oh boy, there it was. The million dollar question. She sat up ramrod straight and nodded her head slowly. “Yes. Lucian was a werewolf. Technically, he was a Lycan. Not bound by the moon and anyone he turned was also a Lycan.” With a slow, shuddering breath she continued. “No one did this to me, Dean. He asked and I said yes.” Tears pricked at her eyes but she refused to look away. She was the alpha and not some simpering submissive. 

Dean’s hands began to move in comforting circles against Arie’s shoulders as she confirmed what he’d already known. He wished that this Lucian was still alive so he could empty a clip of silver into the son of a bitch. He knew that his lip was probably curled with disgust at the bastard but he tried to keep control of his anger, at least somewhat, for Arie’s sake.

What she said next had him reeling, his eyes wide as he blinked owlishly at her. He released her like the very touch of her skin burned his own and he quickly stood to his feet, walking, pacing behind the coffee table for a moment before turning on her. 

“What the hell are you saying, Ar, that you just let some monster turn you into one?!” he demanded incredulously. “Is this to get back at me for leaving? I leave so you decide to do something stupid and turn yourself into one of the goddamn things I hunt!? Arie, if I didn’t know you, I would kill you!”

As soon as Dean, got up and moved away from the vial, Arie grabbed it and held it to her chest with both hands and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. The way he moved away from her didn’t go unnoticed either. This is what she feared would happen. The disgust in his voice and the anger had her flinching with each word. His last sentence grabbed hold of her and shook her, hard. Slowly, she looked at him and glared. Since the wolf was out of the bag she didn’t have any reason to hide anymore. A low deep growl rumbled from her chest and she knew by the way his eyes bugged nearly out of his head that her eyes were no longer hazel. 

“Funny. It was okay when you knew I was a witch but now that I’m a werewolf AND a witch you’d kill me. Good to know.” She stood slowly and walked to her desk to put the vial in the top drawer. Turning back to Dean, she smiled sadly. “You know. The fact that you think I did this to get back at you for leaving is bullshit and you know it. What’s the matter Dean, you jealous that I didn’t pine away for you all this time?” 

Dean scoffed at Arie’s words and shook his head. He watched her walk to her desk with her beloved vial, although now he knew that he had reason to be careful with it too. He pressed his lips tightly together and gave his head a slow shake. “Had you gotten married to a man, a real man, and not a monster; had a couple’a kids...I would have been happy for you.”

“Would I have been jealous? Yeah,” he conceded with a nod, “Because unlike you, I’m still in love. With the witch I left back here, on this farm.”

Arie leaned back onto the desk and braced herself with her hands. Crossing her booted feet at the ankles, she nodded and laughed. “You mean marry you, don’t you? The whole white picket fence, two point five kids and a dog.” She shrugged and smiled. “Well. You got the dog part right here.” Shaking her head, she stared at the floor. 

“I never stopped loving you, Dean. Ever. If I didn’t love you, I would have removed you from the wards. Even after Sam came and told me you were dead I didn’t change it. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t love someone else. You were dead.” She looked up at him, tears slowly running down her cheeks. “What was I supposed to do?” 

“Never said you couldn’t love someone else, Ar,” Dean retorted gently, “It was prob’ly better for you that way. I just wish he would’a been human.” He sighed heavily and lifted a hand, running it down over his face. 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, Dean. You should know that by now.” Pushing away from the desk, Arie moved slowly towards the end table and picked up a small frame and held it out to him. “I never hid you from anyone.” 

Dean’s gaze darted to the framed photo she held out to him, one of him opening his Christmas present, or at least one of them. He frowned and bowed his head as he lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling like an even bigger ass for thinking that he should leave than for admitting the fact that if he didn’t know her, if he wasn’t still in love with her, that he would kill her for what she was. 

“Think we kinda fucked this one up,” he mused, stealing a peek up at Arie before allowing his gaze to fall once more, “Not sure if that could’a went any worse.” 

Glancing at the framed photo, Arie smiled and set it back down. “ I think we did.” Arie shrugged and poked at the end table with her boot. “You could have shot me.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head, “Nah, m’gun doesn’t have silver rounds in it.” 

“Thank the Goddess for that. I would hate for the security team to kill you.” Arie pointed to the camera over the stairs and waved at it. 

Dean lifted his gaze to the camera before returning his attention to Arie. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out, or somethin’ like it since they don’t seem to be recording to anything here.” 

Shifting nervously on her feet, Arie nodded. “It records at the pack house. They’re all closed circuit and manned 24/7 unless I tell ‘em to turn them off.” Arie looked back up at the camera and crossed her hands across her throat in a slicing motion. Not three seconds later, the red light went out. “See?” 

Dean watched the camera then his gaze went back to Arie before he lifted a hand to brush it downward over his mouth. “Poor man’s porn,” he mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Arie for another moment or two. “Is there anything else? I just wanna know so we don’t have to do this again in a week or two…”

Arie looked back down at the floor and nodded. “Yeah. There is one other thing.” She glanced up at Dean and looked down quickly. “Lucian was the alpha of the pack and since we were mated...married that makes me the...alpha...now. That’s why there are all the cameras and stuff here. That’s where I was today. At the pack house.” 

Dean stared at Arie like she’d lost her mind. “Wh-wait...you’re the...there’s a whole pack...here?” Some hunter alarm went off in Dean’s head like an air raid alarm and it had Dean plotting and planning the pack’s demise. It had been one thing to have to deal with Arie as a werewolf, he probably could have gotten Cas to do something about that. And he knew there were other packs, hell there were tons out there, the things that went bump in the night weren’t going to go away simply because he’d hung up his guns. But when Arie said that she was the pack alpha, which meant that she had a pack, here, close, watching. Something inside Dean snapped. 

Had he not just went through what he had recently, he likely would have stormed out the door and taken on the entire pack heedless of what Arie would say or do to try and stop him. But after everything he had already encountered within the past few months, after losing everyone he’d ever called family, going on a werewolf killing spree was simply the farthest thing from his mind. Instead, he started to laugh. Just a snicker at first, but that soon changed into a chuckle that morphed into deep belly laugh that soon had Dean sliding down the wall behind him as he continued to laugh so hard that his face turned red and tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. 

She tried to answer but he never finished a whole sentence so Arie just stood there and waited for him to explode. The last thing she expected was for him to start laughing but when the laughing turned a bit maniacal, she got worried. He snapped, she thought. 

Arie slowly made her way around the couch and over to him. Glancing over to the camera to make sure it was still off, she positioned herself so that she was blocking its view if it came back on. Slowly, she squatted down in front of him and put her hand on his knee, giving it a gentle shake. “Dean? Are...are you okay?” 

Dean’s eyes found Arie’s and his laughter died away but the tears that had been making tracks down his cheeks didn’t stop. Slowly, he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. He dipped his head and buried his face against the side of her neck the way he had the night before. 

“Who am I to talk?” he mumbled, the warmth of his breath ghosting against the tender flesh of her throat, “My brother’s in cage with Lucifer ridin’ piggyback,” he huffed softly. 

She stiffened at first when he reached out for her but when his arms wrapped around her, Arie melted and let him pull her in close. Wrapping her own arms around him, she squeezed her eyes shut. “Damn him.” Holding him tight, she turned her head and gently kissed the area of his neck where it met his shoulder. “Sam told me about Lucifer and Michael after you poofed outta here. I...I hoped when you said he was gone that he hadn’t said yes. I’m sorry, Dean. I wish there was something I could do to fix this.” 

Dean sniffed softly and scoffed out a snorted chuckle, the warmth of it brushing across her neck. “M’angel kicked my ass,” he admitted. “Safety tip, never piss off an angel.” 

Arie shivered as goosebumps erupted on her skin from his breath sliding over it. She swallowed several times before finding her voice. “I’ll take it under advisement. Guess you had to do something pretty bad to piss off an angel. Was it the same one that showed up here?” Her arms stayed around him, ducking her chin she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean confirmed, “Depends on what ya consider bad. Gettin’ an angel to Fall in the name of free will and then tryin’ to bailin’ on the idea seemed to do the trick.” 

“I have to admit, I never believed in angels. Never met any but that guy didn’t look very angelic to me. I only saw him for a second or two but I remember a trench coat. No wings though.” Picking her head up, she looked at Dean. “Are we going to be okay? I understand if you don’t want to stay here and all. The whole werewolf thing, I mean.” 

Dean was forced to lift his head when Arie pulled her own up and he studied her features for a long moment without saying a word and he didn’t comment about Cas either. Finally he sighed softly and lifted a hand, pushing back a stray lock of hair from her face with his forefinger. 

“There was a time in m’life that if you’d told me then that I’d be in love with a witch I prob’ly would’a salt an’ burned yer ass, but….I’ve seen a lot since then. Yeah,” he agreed softly with a nod, “We’re gonna be okay.” 

Nodding quickly, Arie blinked back her tears. “Good. I hope you mean that because I can’t handle you popping in and out all the time. Finding out you were alive and then that Cas guy...angel...taking you away like that. Let’s just say I didn’t take it well and leave it at that. The others can verify it for you when you meet them.” 

Arie reached up and gently brushed the tears off his cheeks. “It’s not going to be easy.” She shifted so she was facing him and put on her serious face. “I love you. I always have and I always will. I’m sorry about this morning. It was just so much so fast. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Dean nodded mutely, lowering his gaze to their hands as he took one of her within his own and threaded their fingers together. Lifting his eyes once more, a smirk teased at the corners of his lips. “What, you mean before this it was easy?” 

She couldn’t help it. Arie rolled her eyes and chuckled. “No. It wasn’t but you’re smack dab in the middle of the largest organized werewolf pack in the U.S. and you’re human and a hunter. Sorry, a retired hunter. It’s like dangling a steak in front of a hungry lion and say he can’t eat it.” She raised their joined hands and kissed the top of his. “You may hate me before this is all said and done.” 

The playful light slowly fell from Dean’s eyes and he nodded to the point Arie made. “Or you might hate me,” he mused, “Old habits die hard.” 

“Point taken. Let’s agree to take this one day at a time, okay? Don’t keep anything in either. You have questions, you ask them, understand? No secrets.” Arie leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him again. “I’m glad you’re home, Dean.” She meant it too. The hard part now was convincing the pack to accept him. She knew it was going around already because of some of the looks she got when she was at the pack house. Micah especially was upset with her. He never really liked Dean from the get go. 

Dean nodded and wrapped his own arms tightly around Arie in return. “Glad to be home,” he murmured somewhat distractedly, staring past Arie out the kitchen window and wondering how many lycans were watching. 

*** *** ***

Arie did the back and forth from the farm to the pack house for the rest of the week. Dean needed time to process everything that Arie had told him and well, Arie had to get used to having someone around again. The pack, on the other hand, were not so understanding. By Wednesday she was on a Skype video conference with the rest of the high ranking wolves of the territory. Arie sat and listened to them yell and scream, rant and rave and give pretty explicit descriptions of what they wanted to do to Dean. Arie sat in the conference room with her eyes closed, head down as if staring at the table before exploding. 

“THAT. IS. ENOUGH!” She slammed both hands down on the table hard enough to crack it right down the middle. 

Instant. Silence. The alpha was officially pissed off. 

Standing upright, she brushed her hair out of her face and huffed. “I have had enough of this bullshit! Yes, he is a human. Yes, he is...was a hunter.” Andre, the head of South Dakota raised his hand to point at her and she beat him to it. “Shut up, Andre or you’ll regret it.” Arie started to pace the room with her hands on her hips. 

“Did you idiots do this to Lucian when he and I started dating?” She asked without looking at the screen hanging on the wall. The silence was her answer. “Nice. Really freaking nice. Dean and I were a couple long before Lucian even came around so he has every right to come back. He has been under pack protection anyway so what difference does it make?”

A cough brought her around and she glared at the screen “Yes, Maddie? You have something to say?” Maddie Albright was the only female head of state in the territory. She was a female version of Lucian and Arie respected the hell out of her. Maddie looked like everyone’s Grandmother. The first time Arie had met her, Maddie had hugged her and welcomed her to her home as if they’d known each other their whole lives. 

“If it does not offend, Alpha, I would like to make a suggestion. Bring Dean to the pack house and make formal introductions as Lucian did with you. Yes, I know he waited a lot longer but times have changed and the situation is different. Much, much different.” She gave a small, sad smile that had Arie smiling back. If she could, she’d hug the woman. 

Sighing heavily, Arie nodded. “I agree. I’ll have to talk to Dean about it first. It’s only fair. He’s not going to like it but, I think I can get him to agree to come here. Micah and his mate, Marta, are familiar with Dean so that’ll ease some of the tension. Alright, I’ll send out an email when I have the details ironed out. Anything else?” With no response, she waved everyone off. “Have a good one, all” Hitting the ENTER key on the keyboard, the chat window closed and Arie sank into her chair. 

Now all she had to do was talk Dean into walking into a werewolf den. Unarmed. Yeah, right. That was so not going to go over well. Getting to her feet, she walked down the hall and headed for the kitchen to grab a Coke before heading back to the farm. 

Having been left to his own devises all day once Arie took off for what she called pack business, a business she wouldn’t let him join her in so that he could protect her. Instead she’d kissed his cheek and told him that they were her family. Family. What kind of family morphs into giant monsters at the smallest provocation? Of course, if he were honest, his own family wasn’t exactly all that normal, his demon blood addict brother was in a hole with Lu wearing him as a skin suit. His angel, well right there alone, the fact that he had an angel to call his in the first place was likely damn weird. With that in mind, rather than arguing he’d simply nodded, albeit reluctantly to Arie’s wishes that he stay behind. 

He made good use of his time though, once Arie was gone he went to her desk and began to pull up as many websites as he could about hell and any religious ceremonies that might help him get Sammy back. When that continued to lead him no where he took a break in an attempt to calm his frustration and went out to the Impala and worked on cleaning her up before driving her into one of the outer buildings on the farm. Once there he covered her up with a tarp, feeling a little like he was abandoning a part of his family.

“I can’t hunt anymore, baby,” he murmured softly as he tucked her in. “With Sammy gone I just….” he sighed heavily, “I got a chance at a family now, a real one, with Arie. I gotta try and make that work, okay, baby?” he implored. “I swear I’ll come out and work on ya at least once a week, take ya for a spin.” One corner of his lips curled upward into a lopsided adoring grin as he allowed one hand to glide across the car’s surface beneath the tarp. “Be a good girl,” he instructed as he headed out of the shed. He looked back at the trap covered car longingly as he pulled the sliding door closed. He turned with a sigh and headed back toward the house, his brow knitted as he struggled to remember anything he had ever heard or read about hell as he walked, hoping that he might have better luck this time at the computer than he had the last. 

Pulling into the driveway, Arie had a small heart attack when she didn’t see the Impala parked in it’s usual spot. Jumping out of the truck, she inhaled deeply and cocked her head to the side hoping to hear or smell Dean. His scent was faint and it was coming from all around which meant he’d been outside recently. Doing her best not to run to the front door, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open and jumped when she saw him sitting at her desk glaring at the computer monitor. 

“Are you trying to intimidate my computer?” With a much lighter step, she slid the chair and the wall and kissed him on the cheek. 

It took a second or two for Arie’s words and her very presence to penetrate through the red haze of anger and aggravation at finding nothing but dead ends no matter how hard he searched. It was her kiss that seemed to do the trick. His eyes widened, and he looked every bit like the kid that had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he frantically closed the multiple windows he’d had pulled up, effectively hiding what it was he’d been looking at. 

“Uh, werewolf business all done?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Standing up, Arie brushed her hair to one side and let a hand come to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “Yep. All done.” Reaching into her bag, she pulled a white envelope out and set it on the desk in front of him. “Throw out all those fake credit cards.” Giving his shoulder a squeeze, she went into the kitchen and set her bag on the table. “There’s something we need to talk about.” 

Dean’s brow creased confusedly as he looked up at Arie before allowing his attention to go to the envelope she’d laid on the desk. “Those cards could come in handy,” he retorted as he opened the envelope. 

He pulled the paper out to find a credit card in his name stick to it and he couldn’t help the way he stared gobsmacked at it like he’d never seen one before, despite the glove box full of cards that were stashed in the Impala. His incredulous gaze rose to Arie. “You got me a credit card?” he inquired stupidly. 

“I don’t even have a job...anymore...yet,” he countered, “How am I gonna pay this thing?” 

The laugh that erupted couldn’t have been stopped if she wanted to. “I’ll put it on your tab. We’ll find you a job in the pack, Dean.” She called out to him. “Come here, will ya? We need to talk.” 

Dean’s eyes widened at the idea of him getting a job ”in the pack”, he couldn’t help it, that idea just didn’t sit well at all, and he wouldn’t be too surprised to hear that many of her “family” weren’t too thrilled that she had an ex-hunter living with her either. Somehow he didn’t think that did a lot for her alpha-ness. He made sure to get rid of anything that he’d had open or that he had been doing before pulling from the computer chair and sauntering into the kitchen. He leaned a shoulder against one wall, his credit card still in hand and quirked a brow. 

“Okay, so if you’re the alpha does that mean we keep all the frozen hearts in our freezer or do you have special ones at the mansion?” he drawled mischievously. 

At first, what he’d said didn’t register and she just blinked at him for a minute but, when it did sink in she rolled her eyes and tossed a wadded up napkin at him. “Ha. Ha. If you must know. I have a special freezer in the barn for my hearts. I don’t share.” She stuck her tongue out him and squirmed in her seat. 

“Seriously though. Ummm, you have to come to the pack house and be formally introduced to everyone and you have to be unarmed.” She spit it out as fast as she could. Like ripping off the Band-Aid. 

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out at her response. He’d been waiting to use that joke that since earlier that morning and just hadn’t had the chance to until now. His laughter was short lived and his smile melted away as he stared at Arie. His brow slowly knitted and he gave his head a shake. “I don’t get it.” 

Arie sighed and stared at the table top. “I’m the alpha of the pack. You’re a single male who is living with me and if you don’t want to be torn limb from limb from challenging Lycans I need to introduce you to the pack so you’re off limits to challengers. It’s more a political thing. Lucian had to do the same thing with me.” She peeked up at him through her bangs. “That and I will announce you as my intended.” 

Dean’s gaze slowly widened and all playfulness left his features. He took an almost leadened step forward, and then another, and then another until he was standing next to the table across from where Arie sat. He gripped the back of one of the chairs so tightly that his knuckles were slowly turning white. 

“Limb from limb?” he growled, “I killed my first werewolf when I was fourteen. I’ve learned a lot since then. I think I can hold my own, thanks.”

“Political? Fine,” he snarled, “But I’m not goin’ anywhere unarmed.” 

She understood his frustration because she’d felt it when Lucian explained it to her. Shaking her head, she sat back and tried to explain. “What you don’t understand is that Lycans aren’t your normal werewolves. We’re bigger, stronger, much faster and have three forms, technically. Human, battle and wolf. Whatever you killed when you were fourteen wasn’t a Lycan. It was more...human than wolf.” 

Turning her chair to face him, she leaned her elbows on her knees and looked up at him. “You will be unarmed when you go to the pack house. It’s not up for discussion. You’re human and a hunter, retired or not. That’s how it has to be.” 

Not up for discussion? 

“Just gonna dangle me like the fresh kill, eh?” Dean quipped sardonically, eyes narrowing. “Sorry, sister, but I’m not the other other white meat. If I’m not armed, I’m not goin’. And that’s not up for discussion.” 

Her head dropped and she stared at the floor. Damn stubborn, male. “Dean. I’m not dangling you like a fresh kill. You have been under pack protection since that Cas angel poofed you outta here. So has...was Sam and Bobby Singer and anyone who is close to him and you.” 

Lifting her head, she glared at him. “Don’t make me drag you there kicking and screaming.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed into menacing slits as he glared down at Arie, giving her the same look that had turned countless monsters into quaking jellyfish. He scoffed at her threat and gave his head a slow shake as the corners of his lips curved upward into a cold mirthless smile. “I’d like ta see ya try it.” 

He did not just challenge her. Would he be that stupid? She stared at him for what seemed like hours before she slowly got to her feet, rolling her head on her neck as she stood up. “What part of bigger, stronger and faster did you not understand, Dean?” Huffing, Arie leaned slightly to her left and jumped towards Dean and snapped her teeth in his face. “Boo!” 

Without flinching Dean quirked a brow at Arie and then rolled his eyes, reaching for her. He pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her regardless of the fact that she was stiff as a board. 

“Fine, I’ll meet your friends, you meet my friends, and no wolfing out,” he murmured. 

She refused to return his hug for all of twenty seconds. He was always very hard to say no to. “They’re not friends really. Well, some of them but most are a bunch of blow hards.” She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. “No promises on the no wolfing out. I have a feeling some may do it to intimidate you.” She gave him a quick firm hug and stepped away. “No guns, no knives.” 

Dean chuckled softly at the thought of some of the wolves being blow hards. Eh, some angels are dicks. He quirked a brow at the idea of them wolfing out to try and intimidate him. 

“They do know who I am, right? What I was? Yeah, yeah I know, better, stronger, faster, yer all a bunch’a Lee Majors’, I get it. Still doesn’t change the fact that I’ve hunted everything you can think of that has ever went bump in the night.” 

“That is precisely why no weapons of any kind. You’re a hunter AND you’re Dean Winchester. Mostly because you’re Dean Winchester and the sting of what happened to Lucian is still very fresh.” Arie blinked quickly to fight off the tears. She didn’t want to cry in front of Dean and even more so because it involved Lucian. 

“They didn’t like me at first either. Come to think of it, there are some that still don’t like me.” She shrugged and smirked “The price for being the Queen.” 

Dean frowned disgruntledly. “No weapons at all? Not even if I hide it?” One brow quirked a moment later at what she said regarding Lucian. “What happened with Lucian? I know he died, but you never went into it. Well, I was kinda busy getting my ass kicked by an angel at the time, but still…”

“None and we’ll smell it.” She tapped the side of her nose for emphasis. 

Her face fell and there was no masking or hiding the sadness. “Wow. Umm okay.” Arie moved away from Dean and stared out of the kitchen window. “He and a few others had been out looking for a few rogue wolves that had been killing humans on the west coast from California to Washington state. They’d gotten a fresh lead in Washington at a state park and went to bring them back to stand trial. He never made it. His team was ambushed and he was taken hostage.” Turning around, she didn’t try to stop the tears this time. “He had been attacked by hunters that the werewolves had a deal with. If they brought Lucian to them the hunters promised not to hunt them. They brought him to an abandoned ranch in Wyoming, strapped him to an autopsy table, cut open his chest and surgically implanted a chunk of silver next to his heart.” She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady but wasn’t doing a very good job of it. “By the time we found him it was too late. He died in my arms. The hunters were killed slowly. Very, very slowly and the ranch was incinerated. No one will ever find their bodies.” 

Dean own emotions were somber as he listened to Arie tell what exactly had happened to the man, the Lycan, she had married. He stared at the floor as she spoke, that is until she got to the part about the hunters making a deal with werewolves. He shook his head in denial, but remained silent allowing her to finish her tale. 

“You say that like I’m gonna go lookin’ for the sonsabitches,” he said with a huff. “And a hunter doesn’t make deals with wolves, or any other sort of monster, unless they’re crooked. Sounds to me like your wolves did everyone a favor by gettin’ rid’a those assholes.” 

Wiping away her tears, Arie cleared her throat. “Yeah, well, it didn’t bring Lucian back but it felt good.” She smiled and started to move around the kitchen. “So, you can see why you’re not allowed to bring any weapons to the pack house.” She kept clearing her throat and clenching her hands into fists as she moved around aimlessly. “I can’t lose you again. I can’t keep losing people I love.” Arie kept repeating it over and over as she walked around. 

Dean watched Arie in silence for a long moment before crossing over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her temple as he gently shushed her. 

“Not gonna lose me,” he murmured softly, “I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he promised. “Not unless your pack eats me.” He added the last bit with a soft chuckle as an attempt to make her smile.

She all but melted into him when she felt his arms around her. “You said I wouldn’t lose you before and I did. Lucian said he’d never leave me and he did.” She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head against him. “Probably make ‘em all sick anyway.” 

“I’m sorry, Ar,” he whispered comfortingly against her temple, pressing a kiss there once more. “I’m so sorry…”

He gave a snort at her remark regarding him making her wolves sick. “I prob’ly would,” he agreed with a slight nod, “Prob’ly would.” 

She could feel the heat emanating off his body. His heart beat steadily against her back and his thumbs slowly moved up and down her upper arms to soothe her. Arie would have loved nothing more than to stay in his arms for the rest of the night but, unfortunately, that wasn’t an option.

Arie spun in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers sliding under his t-shirt. The feel of his skin against her own helped to ground and calm her. “I was thinking we could get this done and over with Monday. That way we can have the next couple of days to ourselves. Sound good?” 

Dean had to press his lips tightly together so that he wouldn’t refuse, causing a muscle to pulse in his jaw. He slowly nodded, his eyes lowering briefly as he struggled against the voice, his Dad’s voice, in his head telling him, ordering him not to go into a wolf den unarmed, no matter who asked it of him. Lifting his eyes back to Arie’s he offered a somewhat tight lipped smile. 

“It goes against everything I know, everything I’ve ever been taught,” he murmured, “But for you, I’ll...walk unarmed into the lion’s den.” 

With a sigh, she smiled and leaned against his chest. Her ear coming to rest just over his heart. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Turning her head, she kissed him gently over his heart and hugged him to her. “No one will dare to harm a hair on that sexy head of yours.” 

Arie forced the smile to remain. She knew there were pack members who were not thrilled and security would have to be very tight. 

Dean chuckled softly and his tight lipped smile widened into something warm and much more real. He lifted a hand and allowed his fingers to thread into the silken strands at the side of her head, cupping her cheek in his palm. His eyes never left hers as he pulled his back from the wall, sitting forward, and slowly closing the gap between them. It was only when their lips were mere inches apart that his gaze pulled from hers to glance meaningfully down at her mouth before lifting once more to her eyes, a moment before his own eyes slipped closed and his lips parted, his mouth slanting over Arie’s. 

Subtlety was not one of Dean’s strong points.

Arie’s eyelids slid closed as his lips came into contact with hers and she groaned softly. How she’d missed this. Missed him. Her hands slid up his back as her fingertips dug in slightly. This was his ride but she planned on enjoying every minute of it. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his lips curved into a somewhat smug smile against Arie’s though he didn’t give her time to argue against it as his tongue swept into her mouth, the tip teasing at the roof of her mouth before moving to tangle with her own. A low groan broke from his throat as she returned his kiss and his arm tightened around her waist while it’s twin entangled itself in her hair. 

Arie savored the taste of him as his tongue danced with hers. Her arms held him tight not wanting to let go...to lose the connection. She had all to do to not start ripping his clothes off right there in the living room but that little needling voice in her head kept repeating one word camera over and over. Growling slightly, she broke the kiss and angled her head towards the stairs. “We need privacy, hun.” 

Dean pulled his head back, his eyelids passion heavy as his eyes tracked the direction of her nod, his brow creased for a moment before her words slowly made their way past the passion induced fog that had cloaked his brain. 

“I thought you said you could turn ‘em off,” he breathed huskily. 

Her grip on his back went from “take me now” to reassuring circles. “I can, but with everything that’s going on, it’s better to be safe then sorry. The cameras in the main part of the house stay on but there are no cameras in my...our bedroom. Besides, there’s more room up there to roll around.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and let one hand slid down his back and give his ass cheek a pinch. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide grin and his hips ground up against Arie’s when she pinched his ass, even if it was through denim. Of course since were his tightest pair and the most threadbare. He turned his head, glancing at the camera before turning his attention back to Arie. 

“Alpha, huh?” he mused a second before bending slightly as he scooped her up in his arms, the way a groom would his bride, and dashed to and up the stairs. 

Arie squealed like a little girl as Dean swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. As they passed under the camera that was suspiciously following their movements, she couldn’t help it, the child in her stuck her tongue out at it and waggled her fingers in a wave. Burying her face in his neck, she enjoyed the ride. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, she couldn’t help but laugh at the patch job on the bedroom door. Yeah. That was going to have to be replaced...later. As Dean carried her into the bedroom, she waved her hand and the door closed slowly behind them. One additional wiggle of the fingers had the lock slipping into place. 

Carrying Arie over to the bed, Dean plopped her down playfully before jumping onto the bed after her before she had the chance to complain. He gave a low growl of his own as his body blanketed hers and he dipped his head, nipping and kissing his way along the side of her neck. 

The giggles bubbled up as Arie wrapped her arms around Dean and angled her head so he had better access to her neck. The slight possessive growl that came from him had her wolf perking up and wagging it’s tail. Oh, she liked him...a lot. It had Arie wondering what he’d look like as a wolf. “You keep growling like that and I just might be tempted to bite back.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a grin against Arie’s throat and a soft husky chuckle worked its way out from between his lips. He allowed his teeth to scrape against the tender flesh before nipping firmly but gently enough not to cause pain or leave a mark, or at least not much of one. He rolled his hips against hers, pressing down hard enough that she would be able to feel his hard length grind against her.

The giggles were silenced and replaced by a moan of pure ecstasy. Her hips arched up to meet his and she added her own bump and grind to the mix. Her head was thrown back into the pillow and her fingers dug into his back. Arie had to consciously remind herself to keep the claws retracted and not impale the man. 

Arie managed to hook the heel of her boot on the footboard of the bed and pull one off then the other. Sliding her hands up his back, she tugged at his t-shirt anxiously. 

A soft moan broke from deep in Dean’s throat and he let his teeth slide against her neck once more before capturing the tender flesh of her earlobe between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before releasing it. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and his hips ground back against Arie’s wantonly. When Arie tugged at his tee, he didn’t have to be told twice, pulling his head back as he shifted and pulled up, straddling her hips. He reached back with one hand while keeping his eyes fixed on hers, gazing desirously down at her, and grabbed a handful of the cotton material, pulling the shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

Her hands slid up and down his thighs as her eyes roved over his chest and abdomen. He had more scars than the last time she’d seen him and a brand new tattoo. Why Dean Winchester, you little devil. Letting her hands slip just behind his knees, Arie pulled herself into a sitting position and kissed him gently on the lips. Her eyes slid down and stopped at the tattoo on his chest. Ghosting her fingertips across it, she leaned forward and gently kissed each point of the pentagram, letting her tongue trace along the lines. “This is new.” She whispered, her breath warm against the damp skin. Without looking up she kissed the middle of the pentagram. “You know what they say about tattoos...you can’t have just one.” 

Dean watched the different emotions moved across Arie’s features before she pulled herself upright. His eyes never left hers until she leaned in for what was, in his mind, a far too brief brush of her lips across his own. His eyes slid open to mere desirous slits, watching as she turned her attention to his chest, the anti-possession tattoo to be exact. A faint smirk pulled at the corners of his lips at her having found it, which had his attention moving from watching Arie to allowing his gaze to move over the countless tattoos that covered nearly every inch of her soft, smooth skin. The brush of her lips and the warmth of her breath against his skin had his gaze, and his attention, returning to the matter at hand, watching as Arie’s tongue brushed across the lines of the pentagram. A soft chuckle broke from between his lips when Arie stated the obvious regarding his tattoo being new. 

“Mm, that’s what they say, huh?” he responded huskily. 

She gently placed her lips against the tattoo and hummed her response. “It is. You’re like a blank canvas. This one…” Nipping at the top point of the pentagram, Arie sat back and smiled. “needs a friend.” Sighing, she ran her hands over his chest, letting them roam of their own free will. Fingertips traced scars and the dips and curves of his muscles. The color of each scar telling of its recent addition. Wrapping her arms around him, her hands slid down his back and past the waist of his jeans, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass and dragging them back up towards his shoulders. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as Arie teased the tender flesh of his chest with her lips and teeth. One corner of his lips quirked upward in a lopsided smirk and one brow lifted curiously. “Y’think so, huh?” he mused with a warm chuckle. He could already see it now, given her way Arie would have him covered in head to toe with tattoos. His head bowed as he watched her fingertips trace along the scars that sporadically marred his skin like road maps leading to nowhere. 

His head and his gaze lifted to meet hers when she enveloped him in her arms, his own moving to wrap around Arie in return. Dean’s eyes slipped closed and a softly hummed moan broke from his throat at the feel of Arie’s hands moving across his flesh and slipping down past the waistband of his jeans. He jumped ever so slightly when her nails dug into the meat of his ass and something between a hiss and a growl pushed past his lips as she dragged her long nails up his back. 

A slow wicked smile slid over Arie’s lips at Deans reaction. It pleased her and her wolf. As her hands reached the top of his shoulders, they came to rest on either side of his neck. Her thumbs brushing gently back and forth along the underside of his jaw. Pulling back slightly so she could see his face, she smiled. “You’ve done so much. Lost, so much. You do for everyone else, let me do this for you.” Leaning in, she gently kissed his lips. 

Meeting Arie’s gaze, Dean’s lips parted, a ready denial on the tip of his tongue only to have his eyes slip closed and his words stopped short by her tender kiss. A soft moan broke from his throat and his lips chased after hers, his tongue darting out to tease at the corners of her lips and along their seam. Pulling his tongue back he captured her bottom lip gently between his teeth, nipping at it tenderly before sucking plump flesh the plump flesh into his mouth. 

Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as his tongue found its way to her lips. A low moan escaped her as he took hold of her lip. Arie’s hands splayed over his skin as she pulled him closer. Before she completely lost herself, she bent her knee and used it as leverage to flip Dean onto his back. Her hands took hold of his as she settled across his waist. Gently rubbing against the crotch of his jeans with her own. 

One minute, Dean was pulling Arie in as close as he possibly could, his mouth devouring hers, his tongue teasing along the roof of her mouth and tangling with hers, and the next minute the wind was nearly knocked out of him, his lips parting on a gasped grunt, eyes wide in befuddlement as he found himself laid out flat on his back. 

He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he stared wide eyed up at her. “That’s new,” he mumbled somewhat breathlessly. 

Snickering, she waggled her eyebrows at him. “I’ve got all kinds of new tricks up my sleeve.” Leaning forward without releasing his wrists, she kissed her way up his chest, nipping gently as she went. Reaching his throat, her tongue flicked out and lay a trail to his jugular vein, nipping a bit harder each time as she made her way up. When she reached the lobe of his ear, she whispered. “Mine.” 

Dean’s eyes tracked Arie’s movements as she pulled back just enough to be able to tease her way along his chest. His eyes slowly slipped closed and a soft moan broke from his throat as his eyes slipped closed, enjoying the warm play of her mouth across his flesh. One brow quirked upward, though his eyes remained closed, when she nipped slightly harder at his throat.

“You did say werewolf, right? Not vampire?” he inquired playfully. 

Arie chuckled and nuzzled her cheek against his. “Yes. Werewolf. It’s called foreplay, Dean.” Sitting up slightly, she arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Or has it been that long that you forgot what it was?” 

Dean’s lips parted to answer only to snap closed again, his eyes narrowing playfully for a moment. “The last real physical contact I had with anyone was bein’ hugged by a fat naked angel in a diaper,” he drawled in response with the quirk of one brow. 

Arie blinked several times before what he’d said really took hold. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she clicked her teeth together, her lips forming a thin line. Her eyes closed and she shook her head. “Please tell me you haven’t switched sides.” 

Dean’s head pressed back against the mattress beneath him and his brow knitted, the corners of his lips turning down into a disgusted frown. “No! What the hell…?” 

Arie let her head fall against his shoulder. “Thank the Goddess!” Lifting her head, she had to stifle a laugh. “Don’t look at me like that. What am I supposed to think. Naked angel in a diaper.” She couldn’t help it, the giggle started small and before she knew it, it exploded into full on belly laughter and she collapsed on top of Dean. 

Dean frowned at her and watched as Arie collapsed onto him, her body shaking with her laughter. “Yeah, laugh,” he muttered, “You weren’t there.” He gave an exaggerated shudder of disgust. “The best part was when Cupid got Sam,” he mused with a chuckle of his own, “He thought he was gonna get out of gettin’ hugged.” He shook his head, a wide smile splitting his face as he pictured the moment in his minds eye. “Nope, no way. Not after the way I was blindsided.” 

She tried her best to stifle the laughter but the more she heard the harder she laughed. The mental image kept coming back and she lost it all over again. Sliding off Dean chest, she landed on her side, hands covering her face. “I’m...I’m sorry. The image...I can’t...I can’t…” round three of the full on belly laughs took over and she buried her face in his shoulder. Several deep breaths later and her composure was somewhat intact. 

Propping herself up on an elbow, Arie wiped the tears away and tried to keep a straight face, which wasn’t working very well. “I’m sure if I’d been there I’d have taken a couple photos. No one would believe it.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah well,” he muttered, “It definitely wasn’t a Valentine’s day I want to remember.” 

The statement sobered her quickly. There weren’t too many holidays she cared to remember lately either. Pushing her hair out of her face, Arie leaned forward, hooked a finger under his chin and turned Dean’s face towards her. “We have all the time in the world to make the holidays memorable again.” 

All traces of smiles and playfulness fell from Dean’s features as the rest of that Valentine’s day came to mind; Famine, Cas and his hamburgers, Sam’s demon blood addiction, his detoxing afterward, it was all too much to think about, the wounds too fresh. 

His gaze slowly lifted from the way it had fallen along with his mood and he looked into Arie’s eyes as she spoke. He offered a half-hearted smile, but it was the best that he could do at the moment and he hoped that she understood. He lifted his head from the mattress enough so that he could press a tender kiss to her lips. 

Arie couldn’t help but notice the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes and it made her heart ache. She wanted nothing more than to see that wide beautiful smile of his again. The one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up. Leaning into his kiss, her hand slid to the back of his neck, her fingers burying themselves in the hair at the back of his head. Pushing him back down onto the mattress, she broke the kiss. Her free hand coming up to gently stroke along the side of his face. 

Sliding her hand from behind his head, she let it glide along his chest and down towards his stomach. Her fingers barely touching his skin, smiling as the muscles twitched and undulated under her touch. As she reached the waistband of his jeans, she paused, glancing back at him through her the black curtain of her hair as it fell across her face. A slow smile crept across her lips as she watched his face. Knowing that her touch was the cause of it. No one else’s….hers. A possessive growl rose up and she spoke quietly. Uttering that one word that cemented him to her. “Mine!” 

Dean’s teeth grazed across his own bottom lip as he watched Arie pull her head back, breaking their kiss. His eyes watched every move she made, lowering to his chest as her hand moved over the muscled flesh, down to his tight abs. He couldn’t help the way his body responded, a moment ago he might have been thinking dismal thoughts of his brother’s demise, but now his attention was laser focused on each move of her hand and his cock twitched at the promise within the gesture as her hand came to rest against the buttoned fabric of his jeans. His eyes lifted to her face, hearing her nearly growled, possessive whisper. He found himself swallowing hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as his hands moved to her hips and he gave a barely there nod. “God, yeah,” he breathed. 

A wicked smile played across her lips as she bent down and kissed just above the waistband of his jeans. She couldn’t help but grin as his stomach seemed to run away from her. When she reached his hip, Arie nipped playfully and worked her way back to the other side, nipping along the way, dragging her tongue back and forth. Sitting up quickly, she swung a leg over his and straddled him. Brushing her hair over her shoulders and crossing her arms in front of her, Arie pulled her shirt over her head, thumbs hooking her bra and taking it with the shirt in one smooth move. Tossing them to the floor, her hands slid down her sides, her thighs, and to the snap on Dean’s jeans. Sliding a finger passed the offending material, she ran a fingernail up and down the zipper slowly a couple of times before popping the snap open. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his hips canted upward toward the warmth of Arie’s mouth despite her only kissing his stomach. At the press of her lips against the tender flesh his muscles rolled and bunched and his breath hitched for a moment before resuming with the same soft pants of breath which pushed past his softly parted lips. He found himself nearly writhing beneath Arie as she teased him with her mouth and tongue. His hand that had been against her hip slipped down to her thigh, his fingertips nearly clawing at the denim of her jeans. His eyes widened marginally as he watched her sit up and toss both her shirt and bra away, without having to unfasten it. His gaze darted to the pile of clothing momentarily as the question of how she’d been able to do that and the rather distasteful thought that it had been something she had learned from Lucian ran briefly through his mind. He pushed those thoughts away and forced his attention back to the present, and the beautiful woman that sat straddling his hips. He could feel her warmth radiating through the thick denim of not only her jeans but his own, the very fact of which definitely washed away any thoughts of who and when, and instead had him staring up at her, his eyes wide. He writhed beneath her, his hips cantering upward, rolling against the heat that teased his cock and had it pulsing and pushing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Fuck,” he breathed in something akin to awe. 

A soft chuckle slipped past her lips as Arie took hold of the zipper pull and held it in place before letting it slid open slowly. She could feel his cock twitch as the zipper opened one tooth at a time. As she neared the halfway point, her eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Dean. “Commando? You little devil you.” Leaning forward, Arie slid her hand down her thigh, across Dean's stomach and slowly let her fingers slid under the zipper to shield him from the biting teeth of the zipper. As she finished unzipping his jeans, her hand stayed where it was, gripping his shaft and freeing it. Her eyes closed slowly and she relished the heat that emanated from it. She could feel each of the veins and ridges. 

Dean seemed to be holding his breath as he watched with rapt attention as she lowered the zipper of his jeans. His eyes darted up to meet Arie’s only to lower again a second later since hers had already done the same. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips before disappearing again into his mouth. “I, uh…” he mumbled, allowing his sentence to die off as the muscles of his stomach rippled at the feather light brush of her fingers. It was in that moment that he knew he hadn’t been holding his breath before because he audibly drew in air and held it as her fingers slipped beneath the zipper and cradled his pulsing cock in her hand. He found himself biting at his bottom lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood, in an attempt to hold back his impending orgasm. 

“Heh,” he breathed nervously, “S’kinda been a long time…” His eyes moved from her hand to her face and back again in an attempt to hint what he was trying to say and he’d deny it to his last breath but he might have actually blushed a little, maybe. 

Arie began a slow twisting stroke from the base of his cock to just below the head as he spoke. “We’ll just have to end that dry spell now won’t we.” Without another word, Arie slid her legs back just past his knees, leaned down and swallowed him whole leaving a couple of fingers wrapped around the base, squeezing gently. If anyone asked she’d fully admit to purring at that exact moment. Using her free hand to keep his hips down on the bed, Arie started a slow withdraw and decent making sure to not put too much pressure on the sensitive head. 

Rather than answering Dean found himself swallowing hard, and trying to offer something of a smile. His teeth clenched a second later when Arie swallowed his dick, and his eyes literally rolled back in his head, a deep growl-like groan breaking from his throat. He grabbed fistfuls of the linens beneath him, twisting them in his white knuckled grasp. 

Continuing her slow ministrations, Arie gripped the base of his cock to keep him from “losing it” early. She relished the feel of him along her tongue and the taste of him was everything she remembered. Quickening her pace slightly, her hand left his hip and moved to wrap her fingers around his hand. The added contact seemed to fuel her desire that much more. There'd be plenty of time for slow and steady, right now she wanted to take him over the edge. Raising herself slightly, Arie doubled her pace and let go of her grip at the base. Her hand moved along his hip and slid under his ass. 

Dean relaxed a little when Arie’s hand clamped that base of his cock, thankful for the extra help since he’d been dangerously close to blowing his wad. Soft moans and grunted groans broke from his throat and his hips moved marginally to the rhythm of her mouth along his length. His breaths came faster as Arie sped up her pace and he couldn’t seem to still his hips, thrusting his cock into her mouth each time Arie nearly swallowed him whole. His neck arched and his body writhed desirously beneath her. As the hand Arie took released its hold on the bed sheets, he grappled to return the gesture, clumsily threading their fingers together. In the next second, a near whimper broke from his throat when her hand released the base of his cock and his eyes opened from how they had slipped closed. His mouth moved to form her name, but the sound never left his lips as he realized her intent. There was a part of him that wanted to argue the idea, but that part was quickly overridden by the part of himself that had been denied this, been denied pleasure with another human being, since he’d left her so many years ago. 

His fingertips bit into the skin of her hand as he tightened his grip and his hips moved in tandem with the slide of her mouth along his length. “Ar,” he grunt-growled as his balls drew up close to his body. 

The muscles in his thighs had turned to stone as her pace quickened even more. She knew he was close, so close to the edge. At the end of each stroke, Arie began to add more suction to the head of his cock. Almost letting it come completely out of her mouth before diving down again. Each time, she added more suction until she felt his legs go rigid, the muscles of his ass tightened and his hips pushed against her. Growling deep in her chest, her lips slid against his shaft as she lifted her head. Her tongue making it’s way over the top of the super sensitive head before diving back down as the hot jet of cum hit the back of her throat. 

Somehow, Dean managed to release the bed sheets with his free hand and move it instead to the side of Arie’s face, cupping her cheek, feeling the slide of his cock against her the taut hollowed skin. His teeth remained tightly closed, to the point of coming close to breaking them, and his head pressed back against the pillows with an almost jerk of his head as his muscles tensed and strained. His hips bucked of their own accord and his cock pulsed as the first rope of cum shot from its tip. His hand slid back from Arie’s cheek as he came, his fingers tangling within the silken strands of her hair.

Arie stayed where she was. One hand gripping tight to Dean’s ass cheek and the other gripping his hand. Her lips gripped the base of his throbbing dick as he emptied his balls down her throat. No way she was going to miss a drop. She had waited too long, lost too much and given up way too much of herself. Leaning into his touch, Arie slowly released her hold, being very careful to avoid the hypersensitive head...almost. As she lifted her head, she let her tongue slowly caress the very top with an evil grin. 

Dean’s body slowly relaxed and he lay, his eyes softly closed and his body spent and sated. His breath hitched almost audibly and his head lifted marginally off the pillow, his eyes popping immediately wide when Arie’s tongue moved across the tip of his over sensitive dick. He allowed his head to fall back against the pillow with a low groan and another hissed intake of breath, the muscles of his stomach tightened and rippled in response to each swipe of her tongue. 

“Gonna fuckin’ kill me,” he mumbled wearily. 

A soft chuckle slipped passed her lips as she kissed her way up his stomach, chest, and finally nuzzled against his neck just under his jaw. Her hand came to rest on his stomach as she made lazy circles with her thumb. “Death by sex. Not such a bad way to go, really. You’d die with a smile on your face.” She was happy. Her wolf was happy. Now if she could get the rest of the pack on board, her world would be complete. Turning towards him, she was just about to kiss him when she saw the handprint scar on his left shoulder. Her brow creased, it was red and raw looking and the size of a man’s hand. She thought about asking him what had caused it but she didn’t want to ruin the moment with anything that might upset him. They had plenty of time together in the future to talk about the past. Leaning back in, she gently kissed above the artery on his neck and sighed. “I love you, Dean. “ 

Eyes having slipped closed once more as Arie made her way up his body, Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile at the thought of dying by sex, it definitely would beat any of the other alternatives. He gave a contented hum and shifted their hands as he peered down at them through slitted eyes. Lifting their joined hands to his lips he kissed the back of Arie’s before turning his attention to her face. “Love you too, Ar,” he murmured. 

“Dean,” Castiel began only to stop as he looked from his Charge to the tattooed, bare chested woman and back. He turned his head slightly and lowered his eyes to the floor. “Uh, is this one of those bad times we talked about?” he inquired. 

Arie was off the bed and halfway through her shift before she recognized the person standing in her...their bedroom. Crouching next to the bed, she growled and bared her teeth. Her mind going to the last time he had popped into her home. “Yer no’ takin’ ‘im.” Her voice more growl and snarl. Standing between Dean and the intruder, she was not backing down and she was definitely not letting him take Dean. 

Dean’s attention swung away from Arie to his angel. He frowned at Castiel and started to grab the sheet and push it to Arie so she could cover up only to wind up jackknifing up into a sitting position as he watched Arie spring from the bed and begin changing from his hot witchy girlfriend to...well, when it had been Sam’s girl he’d called Maddy a dog, so he supposed he had to be fair and say the same here, but this sure as hell didn’t look the way Madison had. 

Castiel started to take a step toward Arie, one arm extended, two fingers outstretched. “Cas, no!” he ordered curtly. 

Castiel looked back at Dean. “You know what she is?” he inquired, brow creased with puzzlement. “We need to talk, I can just…” 

Castiel took a step toward Arie again, once again intending to put her to sleep so she would be out of the way allowing he and Dean to talk in private. “Cas!” Dean barked as he struggled to get out of bed and pull his pants up at the same time. 

The name “Cas” was familiar but that still didn’t ease her any. Arie watched him closely and growled when he moved closer to her. In her battle form, she had gained six inches of height and a good one hundred pounds of muscle. Her skin had been replaced with an almost black fur coat with a mahogany trim on her legs and under her chin in a pattern very similar to that of a Doberman or Rottweiler. 

Keeping a close eye on this, Cas guy, Arie tried to calm down and return to her human form but nope. Not happening. The thought that Dean had never seen her shift hadn’t occurred to her. The only thing that she could process was to protect Dean at all costs and the more this guy moved around the more agitated she got. 

Castiel stopped again mid-step and turned his attention back to Dean, waiting until his Charge had finished fastening up his pants. 

“You know this would be a lot less awkward if you’d stop watching me,” Dean quipped, shooting Castiel a pointed look, not that the angel understood a word of what he was alluding to. 

Stepping around the bed, Dean stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Arie, taking in exactly what she was and how she looked. The hunter in him itched for a weapon, but he fought to settle that part of him, at least enough so that it wasn’t as apparent to the two creatures standing before him. 

Glancing back at Dean, Arie watched him approach and she growled quietly at Cas. As Dean got next to her, she inhaled and turned to face him. She could smell his apprehension...and fear. Her eyes softened and her lips covered her teeth. Taking a step away from the bed, she made more room for the pair but still kept an eye on Cas. 

Dean’s unease settled somewhat at the look in the creature’s eyes when it, no when Arie looked at him. He offered her a tight lipped smile before turning his attention to Castiel. 

“Okay, so what’s so important that you had to interrupt my….homecoming?” he inquired with a quirk of one brow. 

Castiel took a step closer to Dean, to the point that Cas was now in Dean’s personal space, a fact that had him struggling to remain where he was so that Arie didn’t bite Castiel’s head off or Cas didn’t blink her to the South Pole. He cleared his throat and gave Castiel a disapproving look. “So spill.” 

Glancing toward the Lycan, Castiel turned his attention back to his Charge and leaned in close, whispering in Dean’s ear. 

Standing in the corner next to her closet, Arie watched the pair closely. She did her best to not growl too loudly every time Cas moved. Many people thought that Lycans lost all their human facilities when they shifted but that couldn’t be further from the truth. She was still Arie on the inside and could still “think” like a human. Some lost themselves when in their wolf form but that was mostly with the younger kids and not the adults. 

When Cas looked her way, she made a point of showing all her teeth to him in a snarling silent grin. That’s right buddy, I’m right here. As he leaned closer to Dean, she couldn’t help it. Her ears pricked up and she stood up as tall as she could, her nails digging into the wall. “‘ack off.” She growled. 

Castiel barely paid Arie any mind, but Dean turned his attention to her and offered her a reassuring smile, at least that was what he hoped it looked like. “It’s okay, Ar,” he assured, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

The growl turned into more of a whine as she tried to calm down. She didn’t trust Cas at all. To be truthful, he scared the hell out of her and that was never a good thing. With a huff, she settled back against the wall, her eyes boring holes into the back of Cas’s head. She really wished she could use her powers when in her battle form. 

Castiel’s brow creased, “Why would she think…?”

“You kinda flew me outta here last time she saw you,” Dean responded, “You and Sam.” 

Cas gave a nod and turned his attention back to the Lycan. “I have no quarrel with Dean,” he assured. “It is safe for you to return to your human form.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and all but rolled his eyes at the angel. “Maybe she’d be less agitated if you stepped back a little. Personal space, remember?” 

“Oh, right,” Castiel mumbled and took a step back from his Charge. 

Listening to the exchange, Arie grumbled in agreement with Dean’s comment regarding personal space. When Cas stepped back, she was surprised just how quickly her wolf relaxed and stepped back. Closing her eyes, she took a slow deep breath and let the shift take over. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt anymore but it still sounded painful. Crouching on the floor on all fours, she blinked several times to regain her eyesight and pulled the sheet over to her. Wrapping it around herself, she stood up and stepped between Cas and Dean, taking her place at his side. She didn’t look him in the eye because she knew there was a conversation that needed to be had at some point. Locking eyes with Cas, she nodded curtly. “So. You’re the asshole that popped into my house and took Dean the last time and here you are again. You really need to learn what knocking means buddy.” 

Castiel turned his head and his attention to Arie, his brow knitted inquisitively. 

“He’s bad about that,” Dean interrupted, “Apparently that wasn’t taught in angel school.” 

Castiel’s head tipped to one side as he turned his attention back to Dean, “We don’t...have…school…” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh of frustration, “Yeah, well lucky you,” he mumbled dismissively. 

Angel. Arie remembered Dean saying something about angels but she didn’t really think he was serious. Wow. “What do you want?” She was going to look up angels and see what she could come up with to keep this one and any others from popping in again. 

Castiel looked from Arie to Dean and back. “Dean didn’t tell you?” he inquired with a tilt of his head. 

“Umm...no.” Turning to face Dean, she arched an eyebrow at him. “Tell me what, Dean?” 

Castiel stood a little taller if that were possible since the guy had perfect posture, and a slight proud smirk teased at the corners of his lips as he looked down at Arie. 

“I’m the one who gripped him tight and pulled him from perdition,” he proclaimed. 

Arie looked at Cas with a confused look. “Perdition?” She wasn’t following at all. Turning to Dean, she grabbed him by the arm and turned him so she could see the hand print scar on his arm. “You mean, you did this to him? Wh...why?” 

Dean opened his mouth to explain only to be interrupted by Cas. “That was...unfortunate,” he allowed, “When I pulled him from Perdition I had to place his spirit back into his body…”

“And then he left me six foot under to crawl my way out,” Dean interrupted drolly. “Really, Cas, would it have been that much to ask for you to carry my ass another six feet?” 

Castiel’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out, and his attention darted between Dean and the lycan woman. 

“Wait! Just wait a damn minute!” Getting a tighter grip on the sheet, Arie started to pace the bedroom. Stopping in front of Cas, she pointed at Dean. “You...you pulled his...spirit out of Perdition, whatever the hell that is and left him six feet under ground?” No sooner had the words left her mouth then the realization hit her. Turning her full attention to Dean she growled. “You died. I know Sam told me you died. Where did you go...after, that you needed saving?” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to look at Arie like a perplexed angel. “Ar, I sold my soul for Sam,” he explained, “It means I went to hell as payment for his life.” 

Castiel’s brows rose as he nodded, “And got a pretty rotten deal seeings as he only got a year,” he mumbled causing Dean to elbow him in the ribs, he didn’t need the help. 

Her knees gave out and she sank onto the edge of the bed. “I thought he was exaggerating. You know...a metaphor. He was serious.” She looked up at Dean her eyes stinging with tears. “You really went to Hell? There’s actually a Hell?” Her craft didn’t even have a devil so they had no Hell...only Summerland, their version of Heaven. 

Dean immediately turned toward Arie when she sank onto the bed’s edge. He knelt down onto one knee at her side and reached up to brush her hair back at one side of her head. “I’m sorry, I thought you knew,” he murmured gently, “I mean,” he gave a slight one shouldered shrug, “Ya know, knew, knew.” 

Shaking her head, she blinked away the tears and smiled. “After the first time I looked for you, I swore I’d never do it again because of how helpless I felt at not being able to help you or even know where you were for that matter. Bobby Singer stopped returning my calls after you...died so I just...stopped.” She couldn’t say move on because it just sounded so cold but that is just what she’d done. 

Dean gave a curt nod and pulled to his full height, one hand lifting to run downward over his mouth as he looked away from her. “Bobby, uh...yeah, he had a hard time after…”

“Well, it’s good to know now that I shouldn’t speak of your time there,” Castiel observed with a sage nod to his own words. 

Dean’s attention snapped to the angel and if he didn’t already know that clockin’ his ass would break his fingers, or close to it, he would have. “Cas,” he sneered softly, jerking his head to the side, toward Arie, ever so slightly. 

Arie looked between the two men before her and frowned. “I’m right here.” Looking at Cas, she narrowed her eyes at him. “What about his time there. How long was he there?” 

“Four months,” Dean replied softly. 

“Which is like 40 years in Hell time,” Castiel added matter-of-factly. 

The angel looked over Dean again as if asking for permission only to wind up with a deadly glare shot his way from the hunter. “Don’t,” he warned. 

If Arie had been standing, she would have been on the floor. “Forty years?” Her hands started to shake so bad she took hold of them and squeezed. “Don’t what? Dean, I need to know. You owe me that much.” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “No, you don’t,” he retorted. His eyes slipped closed and he fought against the jumble of emotions that twisted his gut. His eyes, now damp and somewhat bloodshot, slowly reopened and he again gave his head a slow shake. “Don’t ask this of me, Arie, please,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Nodding slowly, Arie dropped her eyes, released the hold on her fingers and shook her hands to get the blood flowing again. “Okay. I see.” Looking back up, her eyes had lost any softness they’d had. “I can tell you what happened to Lucian. How he was butchered and died in my arms but you can’t tell me about this. It’s okay. I get it.” Standing, she was about to drop the sheet when she remembered that Cas was in the room. “Do you mind? I’d like to get dressed.” 

Castiel’s gaze swung from Arie to Dean, he heaved a heavy sigh and nearly rolled his eyes before returning his attention back to the lycan woman. “While Dean was in Hell, he…” he paused and glanced back at Dean who turned away from him, unable to give his consent and just as equally unable to listen, to hear Cas tell the woman he loved that he had become a monster. 

Castiel looked back at Arie and softened his words to a near whisper. “Dean was given a way out of the pain. He took it.” 

Her eyes flicked back and forth as Cas spoke. When he looked at Dean, she followed his gaze and watched as Dean turned his back on them both. Turning to face the angel, she sighed and closed her eyes. “You’ll have to forgive me. I don’t do cryptic very well. What are you talking about? A way out? You pulled him out. Is that what you’re talking about?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No,” he corrected. “And it is written, that the first Seal shall be broken when a Righteous Man sheds blood in Hell,” he quoted. “Dean was given a choice, before we...before i could get to him...he took up the knife and he tortured others.” 

Both of her hands covered her mouth to stifle the scream that was threatening. Her eyes bulged wide in their sockets as she shook her head. NO. No way. Not Dean. Not her Dean. “You’re lying.” Turning her back on the angel, she went to Dean, her hand gently turning him to face her. “He’s lying. Tell me, he’s lying.” 

Dean flinched slightly at Arie’s touch and he fought to hide the tears that were threatening to fall as she turned him to look at her. He couldn’t deny Castiel’s words, couldn’t even explain himself because there was no reason for what he had done, it was selfish and he hated himself for it. Finally, he shook his head and that was the moment that the first tear fell from his eye. “He’s right, I did. He...Alistair...he said I could get off the rack, all I had to do was torture others in my place.” He drew in an audible breath and his features crumbled a bit, tears falling unchecked. “I did it. I got up off that rack and I picked up that blade…”he shook paused in his words and his head. 

She stood in front of him, eyes locked onto his. He wasn’t lying. There was regret and sadness and so much guilt in his words but not an ounce of dishonesty. “You...you did what you had to do to survive. I’m so sorry, Dean. I should have done more to find you. I’m so sorry.” Arie crossed her arms over her chest to keep from wrapping them around him. He’d pulled away at her touch so she wasn’t sure if he wanted her that close. 

Dean gave a loud snort and shook his head, his tears coming in near sobs as he shook his head. “No,” he argued, “No, I didn’t. I was weak, and I gave in. I became a monster, Arie. You ask me if I can take you bein’ what you are?” he gave another snort, “You might be a lycan, but you’re not a monster.” 

Arie looked to Cas for some sort of help but he just had that blank look on his face like the lights were on but nobody was home. Turning back to Dean, she took a step closer and carefully wrapped her arms around him. Giving him enough room to pull away if he wanted to. “A weak man would have given in a lot sooner.” Tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. “I could never call you a monster. I’d be lying if I did.” 

Dean scoffed but leaned into her embrace. “My father never gave in,” he countered. “Worse yet,” he started before pausing as he pulled back so she could get away from him if she chose to. “I actually liked it,” he added. 

What could she say? There were times when she liked ripping people to shreds too but that was part of who she was, a Lycan. “You don’t know that about your father.” She reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “There are plenty of things that I’ve done since becoming a Lycan that would send people reeling but it’s part of me. It’s what I had to do to survive. You did what you had to do to survive. I’d be the last person on this planet to condemn you for it.” 

Arie turned to Cas and asked him quietly. “Is there a way you can make it go away? So he doesn’t remember it?” 

“I do know,” Dean retorted, “Alistair told me. And I know he wasn’t lying since I was torturing him.” A slightly twisted smile curved Dean’s lips, “That one I don’t regret.” 

“Umm...okay.” Arie moved to the bed and sat down again. “Stop comparing yourself to your father.” She threw her hands up in the air and scrubbed at her face before letting them fall to her lap. “I don’t know what to say. What do you want me to say, Dean? Do you want me to get mad and tell you to get out of my house and go to Hell? Nope because you’ve been there already and from what you’ve said the place sucks.” 

Arie sighed and sort of deflated in the process. “Tell me what you want from me because right now...I got nothing.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face, his eyes going to Castiel as if to implore the angel to explain what he was apparently not. 

Castiel took a step forward then and turned his attention to Arie. “It’s hard for someone like Dean, who, I have to say surprises me time and again with his bravery and just how much he really cares for you….or rather them, the humans. It’s hard for him to come to terms with what he did, never mind that if he hadn’t dolled out the punishment someone else would have. The problem the angels had with it wasn’t so much the act as it was the fact that what he did broke the first seal.” 

Dean scoffed and couldn’t help the slight chuckle that left him. “What he’s tryin’ to say is that I fucked up, big time, and it hurts. It messes with me in ways I can’t even explain, and probably always will. I just...I don’t like talking about it.” 

Arie listened to Cas and nodded. She understood what he was saying for the most part. The part about a seal wasn’t jiving but she wasn’t going to bring it up right then. When Dean finished, her heart broke and she felt like an idiot. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know and I pushed.” She shrugged her shoulders and gave a half smile. “Job hazard being an alpha and all. I need to know everything that’s going on. I am truly sorry. I promise not to bring it up again unless you do first. Deal?” 

Dean couldn’t help the smile of adoration that broke out on his face as he nodded and stepped toward her, pulling her up off the bedside and into his arms. “Deal,” he agreed softly as he dipped his head and nuzzled the side of her neck. 

“So we’re good then? We don’t have to tell her about Lucifer being inside your brother in the cage?” Castiel inquired with the lift of his brows. 

Dean tensed as soon as Cas brought up Sam, and his grip tightened around Arie to the point that it was a good thing she was lycan or else he might have cracked a rib or two. 

Arie went willingly into his arms and held on for dear life. She had been worried he’d resent her for pushing him into talking about what happened to him in Hell. Dean was one of those closed lip types that did not talk about feelings or past events easily. When Dean’s embrace turned a bit more intense, Arie even out her breathing and turned her face into his neck. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She repeated it over and over while rubbing small circles on his back. When he didn’t ease up, she looked over at Cas and glared. “No. We don’t have to talk about that, okay?” Sore subject number two...his brother Sam. 

Castiel gave a curt nod. “Are you going to live here, with the lycan?” he inquired, “Since I can’t locate you anymore it would be nice to know so I don’t pop in on...Arie unexpectedly.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at the angel. “Yes,” he confirmed, “I will be living with Arie.” He made sure to put emphasis on Arie rather than the lycan.

And with that, in a flutter of angel wings, Castiel disappeared just as abruptly as he’d appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be _**LONG**_. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Arie was at her desk at the pack house going over plans for a new school in the South Dakota territory. It would be a private school for the Lycan children in that area once they got close to puberty, they needed to be watched closely for their first shift and it wouldn’t be such a good idea for one of them to wolf out in the middle of Home Economics at the local human school. 

Dean was at the farm working on the tractor when she’d left that morning. Later that evening, he was going to meet her at the pack house where he would be introduced and officially added to the pack as her consort, for now. The word made her cringe and she’d yet to talk to Dean about it. Lover was so much...better but, the pack was still on its old ways and Arie had stepped on enough toes to leave those alone. She didn’t like it when Lucian had introduced her to the pack but, he’d explained it was their old ways and in his heart he couldn’t deny it of his people. 

She was still trying to deal with the whole angel thing, too. This, Castiel, was...attached to Dean somehow. Despite his cold, monotone disposition, there was genuine affection in his eyes when he looked at Dean and the same could be said of Dean as well. Not the kind that shone in her eyes when she looked him but, the kind where the person may not be family but you loved them as such. Eventually, she was going to ask how he got an angel on his shoulder. For now, she’d add it to the list as there were too many conversations that needed to be had between the two of them. She wasn’t proud of herself for shifting in front of him like she had. It wasn’t entirely her fault, the angel had startled her and her wolf took over to protect Dean. She’d seen genuine fear in his eyes and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Throwing her pen on the desk, she scrubbed at her face with both hands and growled. “This sucks.” 

The office door opening and closing just as quickly had her dropping her hands and looking into the terrified face of Beth, her top female. “What’s wrong.” It was a statement and not a question. The look on her face spoke volumes. 

“Hunters. A dozen at least. Arie, they’re headed for the farm.” 

Cursing again as he brought his bashed thumb to his lips, sucking at the damaged and bleeding flesh. It was then that he heard cars coming down the road, the fact stuck out due to the speed the vehicles seemed to be traveling at, and the fact that very few cars came this way. Arie’s farm was sort of in the middle of no where, and if you didn’t have business in the area then you were likely lost. He turned his attention to the road and began moving around the side of the house so he could get a better look at what exactly was going on. Maybe this was some teenage wolfie thing. If it wasn’t, and something told Dean that it definitely wasn’t, then he needed to prepare for whatever it was that was screaming down the road toward Arie’s farm. 

Pulling the side of his thumb from his lips he wiped it on his jeans as he sauntered warily toward the road. He took a step back as he was cut off by a large truck, it’s hue that of dark primer, pulled into the yard, crushing Arie’s roses. He didn’t have the chance to think too much about the ruined plants and the busted planters as hunters piled out of the vehicle two at a time until a half dozen or more littered Arie’s yard. 

“Dean!” one of the hunters greeted. 

Dean’s gaze surveyed the situation and didn’t miss the second vehicle that rolled into Arie’s driveway. He gave a curt nod to the hunter that called to him, a tense tight lipped smile just barely tugged at one corner of his lips. One hand flexed, wishing like hell he’d tucked his pistol into the back of his jeans. 

Kyle jumped out of the truck with a smile on his face. The sight of Dean Winchester already in the area was a positive sign. The guy was a legend in the hunter circles. He’d been to hell and back...literally. He looked back at the other group and waved them all over. “Check it! We got us a bonafide hero among us.” He reached out for Dean’s hand and shook it heartily. “Good to see ya, Dean. You remember Ditto, don’t ya? Used to always try and get into that Jo Harvelle’s pants ‘fore the Roadhouse burned.” He pointed to an overweight middle aged man chewing on a cigar. 

“Shut up, Kyle. Tell ‘im why we’re all here. I want to get this done, get paid and get outta ‘ere.” Ditto drawled while the cigar never left his lips. The rest of the group nodded and murmurs of agreement sprouted up behind him. 

Kyle glared at the fat man and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright. Geez. Keep yer pants on.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Dean. “Ya see, we heard this area was crawlin’ with dogs...werewolves but not just the run of the mill kind. Nope. These ones are special. Hunters been callin’ ‘em Lycans. They’re meaner and bigger than the regular kind.” He held his hand over his head to indicate their height. “They’re huge, Dean. Since you’re here it would be nice if you could help us out with any Intel ya might have.” He nodded and looked back towards the rest of the men milling about. A few were looking into the garage windows and a couple were trying the front door of the house. 

Dean’s scowl swung from Ditto to the two dumbasses playing around the front door to Arie’s….to their house. “Hey, you wanna lay off with the breakin’ and enterin’?” he spat with annoyance. “I highly doubt yer gonna find a…” He glanced back at Kyle purposefully, as though he was checkin’ to be sure of the name, before returning his attention to the idiots on the front porch. “Lycan sittin’ at the dinner table.” 

He sighed in exasperation and returned his attention to the matter at hand, hoping like hell he was able to fool this pack of rejects. “Yeah, I heard about the wolf problem,” he responded with a nod, “S’why I’ve been staked out here,” he jutted his chin toward the house behind them. “Not so sure about them bein’ anything special though,” he retorted, “If it smells like a dog and growls like a dog…” He allowed his words to trail off with a lift of his brows. 

Kyle eyed Dean for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. “I hear ya, man. I hear ya.” He looked at the pair still on the porch and hollered at ‘em. “HEY! You heard the man! Get off his porch!” Looking back at Dean, he took a step closer and lowered his voice. “Can’t get good help nowadays. No respect, ya know?” Looking around, he smirked at Dean. “So you got somethin’ goin’ on with the milk maid that lives here? Gettin’ a little something on the side?” The crowd behind him laughed and a few even wolf whistled. 

Ditto made his way forward and got in Dean’s face. “I don’t trust you. Didn’t trust you then and don’t trust you now. Your brother was a disgrace to every hunter that ever lived and that includes your Daddy.” Looking at Kyle, Ditto sneered and spit his cigar at Dean’s feet. “I bet he’s getting it doggy style. You gettin’ it doggy style, Winchester?” He stared at Dean with a twisted sneer on his face. 

Dean’s back went rigid as he stared down the son of a bitch in front of him. A muscle clenched and twitched in his jaw. His right hand curled into a fist at the mention of his brother and it took everything he had in him to let that one slide, he had someone else to think about now, he couldn’t lose his cool. He drew in a breath through flared nostrils, teeth clenched so hard he was in danger of breaking them. He had been about to tell the bastard to get out of his face and off his land when the next words out of the son of a bitch’s mouth had all thought of keeping his cool flying right out the window. He pulled back a fist and punched the fat bastard square in the jaw with enough force that it would be a miracle of he hadn’t broken a few fingers. 

Arie rushed out of the office with Beth close on her heels. “Call Micah and tell him to get over there with a patrol. Go in full wolf form. Only experienced men. Have Naythin go with in human form in a truck. Tell him he’s going hunting. He’ll know what it means.” Pulling her phone from her pocket, she hit Dean’s speed dial and jumped into the front seat of the closest Escalade. After several rings, his voicemail kicked in and it had her swearing. “Dean. It’s Arie. There is a large group of hunters headed for the farm. I’ve got a patrol on the way in wolf form and I’m headed there also. Just...damn it...call me back.” Hitting the end button, she threw the phone onto the dash. Looking at the driver, she sighed. “Go in the back way. The upper pasture. I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Blood exploded from Ditto’s face and all over Kyle and sent him reeling. Ditto landed on his ass sputtering and holding the side of this face. The pair from the front porch ran over with murder in their eyes and it took Kyle all he had to keep them off Dean. “Now now. Ditto had it coming. He insulted Dean’s family and that’s unacceptable. This is between them, got me?” He pulled out a 9mm from the inside pocket of his coat and waved it around. “NO ONE steps in.” The rest backed off and looked at Ditto as he pulled himself to his feet. 

“I’ll give ya that one, Winchester. Only that one.” With a roar and a quickness that even surprised Kyle, he rushed Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist and taking him to the ground. 

Dean scoffed softly at Ditto’s warning, only to find himself taken off guard. His backside hit the ground with a thud that nearly knocked the wind from his lungs, but he managed to keep fighting rather than struggling to catch his breath. He threw an uppercut once again to the face. The punch allowed him to climb to his feet before rushing Ditto, hips arms around the chucky man’s middle as he rushed him backward, the overweight hunter’s back crashing against one of the porch pillars. 

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean growled as he shifted, grabbing the front of Ditto’s shirt as he drew back a fist, punching the man over and over again with a ferociousness that likely had some of the other men wondering just what exactly had happened to Dean Winchester. 

Kyle and the rest of them watched the fight play out. A few were taking bets and the rest were cheering their favorite. Surprisingly, the majority were rooting for Dean. The sound of Ditto’s back hitting the pillar had everyone cringing and the lack of movement from the man started to make Kyle nervous. “Hey, Dean. You got him, man. Back off.” When Dean just kept pummeling Ditto, Kyle rushed forward and tried to grab his arm. “Enough, man! You’re killing him! Let him go!” He motioned for the others to help him pull Dean off the fat man’s now limp body. “LET. HIM. GO!” 

Naythin had gotten the call from Beth when he was out on the road between the farm and the pack house. He turned his truck around after changing into camo hunting clothes and an orange vest. He hauled ass down the road and through the trees, he could make out two trucks in Arie’s front yard. He slowed just enough to not draw any attention to himself before pulling into the driveway. He parked with just enough room for another vehicle to fit behind him before reaching for his rifle, chambering a few rounds and slamming the door of the truck closed. A few of the men turned and reached for weapons but changed their minds at the sight of Naythin and his rife. Raising it in the air, he fired off a round and kept walking towards the front porch. “Is there a reason you bunch of inbred disrespectful assholes are parked all over Ms. Arie’s rose bushes?” He leaned over and spotted Dean under a pile of men. The bloodied limp body of a large man had him raise both eyebrows. “Uhhh Dean. Care to explain why you’re not ready to go hunting? You gonna leave you’re ole buddy, Naythin hangin’ out to dry?” 

Dean wanted to do a lot of things, and none of them was letting Ditto live; not just because of what he said about Sam, and not even what the bastard said about Arie, he wanted to kill the son of a bitch because...he was convenient. That fact was what had Dean allowing the others to pull him back from genuinely finishing off Ditto for good. His gaze darted toward the sound of the rifle fire and he struggled half heartedly against the others but he had a pretty good idea that it was one of Arie’s clan coming their way and not more hunters. 

Dean tugged himself free of the other’s grasp when Naythin appeared, shotgun in hand. He hadn’t ever met this man but he’d heard Arie talk a lot about him, and that was good enough for him. He cleared his throat and eyed the group of hunters, including sparing Ditto’s limp form a glance before turning his attention to Naythin, offering a tightlipped smile. 

“Nah, just...ran into some old friends,” he responded. 

At the approach of the man, Kyle got real nervous. Normal folk didn’t know about hunters and what they did, and this guy looked like some good ole boy who was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he clapped Dean on the shoulder and laughed. “Yeah. Dean and I go way back. Don’t we, Dean.” Rubbing his hands together, he motioned to a couple of the guys to collect the slowly coming around Ditto. “Pick him up and lets leave Dean here to his fun. Sorry to have delayed your hunting trip, Dean-o.” He pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Dean. “Let us know if you hear anything on that issue we discussed, alright?” 

Trotting over to his truck, he opened the passenger side door so the others could stuff Ditto into the seat. “I think his face is broke, Kyle. He’s messed up. The hell got into Winchester anyway? Ditto didn’t mean no harm.” Kyle shoved Ditto’s feet into the truck and closed the door carefully. “We’re gonna keep on eye on Mr. Dean Winchester. I don’t like this one bit.” Moving to the driver's side door, he pulled it open and turned back to Dean and Naythin. “Good to see ya again, Dean! Talk to ya, soon.” Climbing into the truck, he backed out and around Naythin’s truck into the road headed away from the pack house. 

Watching the men pick up their fallen comrade, Naythin moved closer to Dean. He chuckled softly and shook his head as the fat one was shoved into the front seat of the truck. He wondered if that is what it was like to stuff a turkey. After they all left, he turned to Dean and gave him a good look. “Man, you better get changed before Arie gets here. She see’s you like that we’re both gonna hear about it. I’m not a fan of her chewing my ass.” His head tilted back and he glanced towards the garage. “Here she comes.” He sniffed the air and closed his eyes. “Yep. She’s comin’ down from the back pasture with Micah and a patrol in wolf form.” Glancing at his rifle, he nodded towards the house. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll put this away. We need to talk about what those dumbasses were talking about before they left.” He walked back over to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder and headed for his truck. “Welcome to the pack, my man.” 

Dean couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips curved upward at the corner at Naythin’s welcome. If meeting the rest of the pack was this easy he’d tell Arie he was ready tonight, but for some reason he didn’t think it would be that easy. 

“Thanks, man,” he responded as Naythin started to walk away. “And I don’t mean the pack thing I mean…” he jerked his head to the side where Ditto’s limp body had been and gave a tight lipped smile of gratitude. Ditto Masterson was an asshole and he likely deserved to have his ass handed to him on any given day of the week, but if Naythin hadn’t come along when he did he was pretty sure that, the other hunters or not, he would have killed the son of a bitch. 

Nodding, he turned toward the house and headed for the front door. Glancing back, he gave a sigh of resignation knowing already without having to be asked, what it was that he would be doing tomorrow. He flexed his fingers and clenched his teeth at the pain the simple movement caused. Yeah, Arie was gonna be thrilled when she arrived, whether he cleaned up or not he knew she was going to chew his ass. 

Arie had stayed in human form in case she had to do any talking. She had enough furry back up in the woods, just in case. Micah was in battle form jogging at her side as they made their way down the pasture and into the back yard. The smell of blood had her heart pounding and she ran ahead of Micah and through the front door in time to see Dean walking through the living room and towards the stairs. The smell of blood was heavy coming off him and had her wolf growling and rubbing against her skin. “DEAN!” She yelled and threw her arms around him giving him a quick hug before stepping back and looking him over. His shirt was torn and there was blood splattered all over the front of it. Grabbing one of his hands, she hissed when she saw the bruised and busted up knuckles. His face was starting to sport a serious bruise on his cheek and his upper lip was split. “Didn’t you get my message? I tried to call you to warn you about the hunters. What happened? Did Naythin get here in time?” 

Dean stopped mid-step, his attention turning toward the sound of Arie’s voice. He frowned somewhat when he noticed the way her nostrils flared and her eyes flickered between their normal hazel to an otherworldly ice blue. It took a moment for Dean to snap out of the wary haze that had immediately come over him at the change in Arie’s features. This wasn’t gonna be an easy thing to adjust to, it wasn’t like she’d went and bleached her hair or gotten contacts, she was no longer human, not really, and his hunter instincts made it hard for him to remember that underneath it all she was still Arie, his Arie. Giving himself a mental shake, he slowly, almost numbly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Arie, hugging her in return. 

His arms slipped from around her to hang almost limply at his sides as she stepped back and looked him over. His attention lowered to the hand she held and he stubbornly held back the hiss of pain that rolled through his body at her touch. He gave a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder at her question as to whether or not he got her call. “I was already kinda busy,” he responded. “Naythin...helped, I guess,” he allowed, “But I had it under control.” 

Arie sighed and smacked Dean on the shoulder. “Answer your damn phone next time, Winchester!” Turning to the two that had followed her into the house, she waved them off and they left out the kitchen door. Turning back to Dean, she smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay. This hasn’t happened before and I’m going to make damn sure it doesn’t happen again.” Leaning forward, she kissed him gently on the cheek and nuzzled against him. 

The front door opening had her rein in the hormones as Naythin cleared his throat, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. “Sorry but, we’ve got a problem.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Arie’s words but his arms rose to wrap around her as she moved to nuzzle against him, his eyes slipping closed on a soft moan. A second later, his eyes were popping open once more and he slowly released his hold on Arie, the two of them facing Naythin. 

He gave a nod, “Yeah, we do,” he agreed, turning his attention to Arie, “Those guys aren’t gonna leave this alone. Not after what I did to one of ’em. And not after tellin’ ’em that this was my place, my home right smack dab in the middle of Lycan territory.” 

Taking a couple steps back, Arie looked between the two of them and threw her hands up in the air. “Great.” Looking pointedly at Naythin, she made a sweeping motion with her hand. “No patrols of the farm. NONE. Install CC game cams and have them routed to the pack house. Have Micah call the leaders of the other states and tell them what happened. We need to have a conference so everyone is on the same page.” 

Turning back to Dean, she pointed at him then towards the stairs. “You go get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen. I need to know everything you know about those assholes and exactly what you did to them.” 

Dean’s attention darted between the two then rested on Naythin rather than Arie, even after ordering him to the shower to wash up. “Your men have enough fire power? I know, you prob’ly think you don’t need it, but trust me, blowin’ their heads off is gonna go through the hunter community with a lot less interest than a pack of Lycans tearin’ them apart.” 

Arie couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh honey, we have all the best toys.” 

Naythin laughed as he headed for the door. “Toys. Whoever dies with the most, wins and Dean...we’re the world champions.” 

Dean’s brows rose with interest and he couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips, even as he gave a slight sigh of relief and turned his attention back to Arie. “Guess I’m marryin’ into one kickass family,” he mused with a chuckle before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Arie’s lips. “Be back in a jiffy,” he promised as he pulled back and turned, hurrying up the stairs. 

Before Naythin could say a word, Arie pointed at him. “Hush. Not a word.” 

Putting his hands up, he slowly backed out the front but couldn’t erase the shit eatin’ grin on his lips. “Yes ma’am. Not a word.” 

Arie rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She had a feeling she was going to need it. 

*** *** *** 

Showered and dressed in clean clothes, Dean made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, following the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and dreading the talk that was likely coming. 

Stepping into the kitchen he stopped by his place at the table, one hand resting atop the back of his chair as he gazed at Arie. “Do I get a kiss first or is this one of those talks that couples have?” he inquired with a slight lift of his brows. 

Arie pulled the cream out of the fridge and nearly dropped it at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Damn it.” she whispered as she fumbled the carton in her hands. Closing the fridge, she turned gave him a smile. “Well. Considering your face is turning a few lovely shades of purple, I think a you’ve earned a kiss.” 

Slowly making her way towards him, she put a little extra swing in her hips. Stopping a few inches away, she set the carton of cream on the table, rose up on her tip toes and gently kissed his lower lip. His scent filled her lungs and made her wolf very happy. The fact that they had hunters in the territory was making it hard for her to not throw him on the table right now. 

The corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward and he allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively over Arie’s frame before meeting her gaze with his own briefly before closing them as she pressed a kiss to his lips. His lashes fluttered as his eyes reopened and a slightly disappointed sigh left his lips. “So I guess kitchen sex is out of the question right now, huh?”

Putting her hands on his chest, she nodded. “Yeah. Have to take a rain check on the kitchen sex.” Turning away reluctantly, she sat down at the table. “Okay. What happened?” 

Dean heaved a sigh as he turned toward Arie as she sat down at the table, and at her inquiry, pulled out his own chair and took a seat. 

“What can I say? The sonuvabitch opened his mouth and I shut it for him. End of story. The part that bothers me is knowin’ that someone opened their damn pie hole, tellin’ half the frickin’ hunter population that the big bad wolf is on the loose right under our noses.” 

Taking a long pull on her coffee, she did her best to decipher the Dean-speak. “Let me guess. He...they...said something about who you’re staying with?” Diverting her eyes, she stared at the sugar bowl. “Your brother.” Her eyes flicked up and locked on his. “Let me know if I’m getting warm here.” 

Dean’s features hardened, his lips pulling into a tight thin line. “Fine, ya got me, I didn’t appreciate the way he surmised the situation, either situation,” he responded gruffly. Pulling to his feet he headed for the coffee pot with the intent of pouring himself a cup whether he wanted one or not, anything so he didn’t have to look Arie in the eye right now. 

Yep. He was pissed. Arie let him go and didn’t say anything as he filled his mug. “Understandable. To an extent. Your brother I get but, honey. I’m a big girl. A REALLY big girl when I want to be.” She chuckled quietly and kept her eyes on the table cloth. 

Dean turned, mug in hand, his eyes narrowing on Arie. “Yeah well, I didn’t like what he was inferring, so I handled it. Case closed.” He emphasized that point by lifting the rim of his mug to his lips and taking a long pull. 

She could feel his eyes at the back of her head but kept facing forward. “Case not closed. Actually, it’s busted wide open.” Draining her mug, she circled the rim of the mug with her finger. “What were they looking for.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he pulled the mug from his lips. “About that, it is,” he retorted, “The other....” he allowed his words to tail off. He crossed the distance between himself and his chair and took a seat. “They were lookin’ for werewolves, big ones. Special ones. Lycans. How the hell they ever got wind’a that fact…. It’s what worries me though, if those dumbasses know, then others do too; smart ones, ones that don’t give up that easy. Ones….like me.” 

Sitting up straighter in her chair, the grip on the mug tightened until the handle broke off in her hand. “Shit.” Tossing the broken handle onto the table, she leaned forward, clasping her fingers together. “I think I know how they found out. The ones that took Lucian were Lycans and they were working with hunters. We haven't found ‘em yet. They’re probably in Canada by now for all we know. Damn it! This isn’t good.” 

Getting up, Arie started to pace the kitchen. “I need to know all their names and any alias’s they might have. Would Bobby Singer know anything about them? Could you ask him for help?” Stopping at the sink, she leaned back against it, a low growl rumbling in her chest. “No one is going to harm a hair on another member of my family. Ever.” 

Dean sat back in his chair, his mug on the table. He lifted a hand to run it down over his face as he listened to Arie speak, watched her rise from her chair and begin to pace. 

“Okay, wait minute,” he interrupted, “Hunters were working with Lycans?” he asked incredulously. “Sorry, babe but hunters workin’ with Lycans or any other monster is...it’s ludicrous! It’s like a hornet makin’ friends with a spider, the hornet might think he can handle it, but at any minute the spider could turn on ’em and eat ’em.” 

He heaved a heavy sigh, “Incase you missed it before, Ar, palin’ around with monsters isn’t really what we do. We hunt and we kill them; werewolves, Lycans. Workin’ with one is about as crazy as....” 

“As crazy as a hunter falling in love with one?” Her gaze fell to the floor. She was and had always been one of those things that went bump in the night. Now though, she was super charged. Arie 2.0, so to speak. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and felt like kicking himself. He pulled from his chair and crossed the distance between himself and Arie, placing one hand at each side of her against the counter top. He gazed apologetically into her eyes, “You know this isn’t…normal, we both know that it isn’t. I guess I’m just trustin’ my spider to never decide on eatin’ me,” he murmured gently. 

She loved this man, her hunter and she knew he didn’t mean to hurt her but, it had. Arie had grown exceedingly thick skin since becoming the Alpha but when it came to Dean Winchester...it was paper thin. 

Trying to smile, she nodded. “Not unless he wants me too.” Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his chest. “The wolves that helped take Lucian were rogues and not affiliated with a pack. They must have flashed a lot of cash to get them to work against us.” 

Dean’s jaw tensed and he gave a curt nod to what Arie said about the rogue hunters. “Yeah, sad to say, I can see some of them doing something like that. Apparently we’re not all upstanding citizens,” he mused with a soft chuckle, his curved lips dropped to press a kiss to the top of her head. “We...we okay?” he inquired softly, barely a whisper. 

Slipping her arms around his waist, Arie nodded against his chest. “Yeah. We’re okay.” 

“Oh for the love of God! Will you two put a sock on the door knob or something?” Naythin stood just outside the kitchen door, his hands over his face.

Pulling his head back, Dean turned his attention to the man standing just outside the door and couldn’t help the chuckle that broke from deep in his throat. His head turned and his attention returned to the woman in his arms, “Guess I need to let you two talk.”

Peeking around Dean, Arie rolled her eyes at Naythin but didn’t pull away from Dean. “No. You stay. Just...stay.” She needed something familiar, her anchor and Dean was it. “You’ve got a lot of Intel that could help us keep everyone safe and to catch the rogue wolves. We may have to take out the hunters that were here.” 

Pulling back slightly so she could look him in the eye, Arie locked eyes with him. “You okay with that?” 

Dean nodded and tightened his arms around Arie, holding her close despite Naythin’s protests. He scoffed softly, at the idea of his being affected one way or the other about the hunters that had been at the farm getting killed, and shook his head. “Honestly? No. The only one worth’a shit outta ’em might be Kyle, and he’s not worth the rage it’d take to kill ’im.” 

Naythin leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. He was beginning to like this human. He needed to keep his hands off his Alpha but other than that, yeah, he could like him. “We don’t get into close contact kills unless we’re cornered. Long distance is preferred. We will need as much info on them as you can give us, though.” Turning his attention to Arie, he lowered his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side. “Everyone has been notified. I made sure to tell them what Dean did and how he didn’t tell them anything about us. It’ll hold a lot of weight with the pack. They uhhh....want a face to face though.” 

Arie groaned and dropped her head back onto Dean’s chest. Lovely. Looking back up at him, she sighed. “Remember that introduction? It just got more important. They’re all coming here. To meet you and discuss the problem. Sorry.” 

Dean pulled his head back a little so he could search Arie’s eyes with his own. A muscle pulsed in his jaw as he clenched his teeth and tried to quell any uneasiness he felt at being unarmed, and surrounded by a bunch of Lycans. 

“Guess I’ll jus’ have to trust m’spider not to let any of her babies eat me,” he drawled softly, his eyes still locked with Arie’s. 

“No one will. I promise.” Tilting her head up, she kissed him on the chin. Looking to Naythin, Arie asked the inevitable. “When will they be here.” 

“In the morning. A few will be here tonight but they’ll all be here by early morning. I figured we’ll put ‘em all up at the pack house. Safety in numbers an’ all that.” The toe of his boots suddenly became very interesting. “I think it would be best if Dean stayed here until it’s time for the meeting...just in case.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked between the two before his eyes once more met Arie’s, his brow creased with confusion, disbelief and a bit of anger. “What’s he talkin’ about? You’re not goin’ any...you’re not leavin’ the farm are you?” 

Here it comes, Arie thought. Finally letting her arms drop away from him, she stepped back and went into Alpha mode. “Yeah. If the other leaders are arriving tonight then I have to be there to meet them and reassure them. I’m the Alpha. It’s my job and they’re family.” She shrugged and looked over at Naythin. “He’ll stay here with a few others and make sure none of the hunters try to double back. When everyone is at the pack house, Naythin and his crew will bring you up and we’ll get the ball rolling.” 

Dean’s arms fell from around Arie as hers fell from around him and he took a mirroring step back. He couldn’t help the way his eyes widened, then narrowed with anger, his mouth falling agape only to clamp tightly closed. 

“Get Naythin to meet the others,” he retorted as he flung a hand out toward the man standing outside the screen door and struggled to keep his anger somewhat in check. “You’re the Alpha, make the authoritative decision and send him. Tell them it’s safer for you here. You said yourself that I know these men better than anyone. I can protect you better than they can!”

Naythin arched an eyebrow. Raising a hand, he tapped his left ear once. “Red dot. Center mass.” He smiled slowly but there was no humor behind it. “Really?” 

Arie gasped as she followed the males gaze. There was a tiny red dot hovering over Dean’s heart. “Okay, Naythin. Point made.” 

Dean’s angry gaze swept from Arie to Naythin before lowering to see the small red laser dot hovering over his heart. Lifting his gaze he looked over at Naythin, his lips pulled into a thin line and a muscle pulsing in his jaw. From the corner of his eye Dean spotted what he was going to do. With a quick step forward he grabbed the fork from the strainer and turned, throwing it, and purposely missing his mark, though it stuck in the wood of the screen door close enough to Naythin’s heart that his point was made. 

“You gonna shift faster than I can do that?” he inquired with a lift of one brow. 

“DEAN!” Arie nearly had a heart attack. There was no silver in the house but that didn’t keep her from nearly passing out right on the spot. Turning to Naythin, she glared at him. 

“Don’t. Just...don’t, Naythin.” She met his glare and could see his eyes glittering with a blue tint. He’d been working on keeping better control of his wolf and this was not the kind of test she would have chosen. 

Naythin watched the fork vibrate in the wood door frame. He hadn’t moved but now, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Pulling the utensil from the wood, he tossed it into the sink. Tapping his ear once, he tilted his head to the side a little. “Back off but hold position on target.” Closing the gap between himself and Dean, Naythin made a point to not touch Arie but he did manage to get between her and Dean. “I may not be able to shift that fast...yet but I can guarantee you this. You ever do that again and you’ll find a neat little hole in your chest. Right. There.” He poked Dean in the chest right where the red dot had been. The growl that rumbled in his throat was predatory and he didn’t hide it. Dropping his gaze, he turned to Arie and bowed deeply at the waist. “My apologies, Alpha. I’ll be out front if you need me.” Without a backward glance, the male walked calmly through the kitchen and out the front door. 

This time it was Dean who had to hold back as Naythin dared to poke him in the chest, any other time this little piss ant would have found himself picking his ass up off the floor. His glare never wavered however and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he watched the asshole walk toward the door, wanting more than anything to kick the kid’s ass for him. Once Naythin was out the door, he turned toward Arie, his features remaining just as cold and brutal. 

“If that’s what I have to look forward to….” he allowed his sentence to die off, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he ground his teeth together hard enough to break them. He shook his head and turned, heading for the stairs and up. 

Arie opened her mouth to say something but closed it so hard her teeth clicked together. The testosterone was so thick she was surprised she didn’t choke on it. At least he didn’t slam the bedroom door, she thought as she slowly walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Micah. “Hey, let me know when our company starts to arrive. Give me a thirty minute heads up so I can be there to meet them.” She listened as Micah filled her in on room assignments, the menu for the coming meeting and the movement of some of the lesser pack members into the pack house for safety reasons. Snapping her phone shut, she looked at the front door then the steps. Naythin would stomp and growl and get over it. Dean on the other hand. Yeah, those feathers needed smoothing out. Heading up the stairs, she stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking softly, the smell of gun oil and gunpowder had her taking a step back. 

Dean sat on the bed surrounded by the few guns that he had brought into the house with him, the others he’d have to get out of the Impala’s trunk. Cleaning them had a calming effect, not only were they protection, but the methodical motions of taking them apart, cleaning them, and putting them back together was soothing. He glanced up at the closed door, knowing full well who was on the other side, before returning his attention to the gun in his hand. 

“Yeah?” he called out somewhat distractedly. 

Her hand hovered over the door handle, shaking just a little before she managed to grab hold of it and turn it. “Hey.” Slipping inside the room, she hugged the wall, her eyes locking onto several handguns laid out on a towel across the end of the bed. Her nostrils flared at the smell and it made her heart beat just a little faster. Guns never scared her before but now, unless one was in her hand, she was cautious. “Got a minute?” 

Dean glanced up again at her greeting before returning his attention to the gun in his hand. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the rest of your family?” he inquired offhandedly before lifting his eyes again. “Since you think they can protect you better than I can.” 

She watched his hands as they took the weapon apart with practiced ease. That was something she’d never mastered. Field stripping a weapon and putting it back together. The taking apart she could do but the puttin’ it back together, not so much. Meeting his gaze, she nodded. “I deserved that but, I never said they could protect me better than you can. Naythin was out of line and he’ll be reprimanded, trust me. You weren’t innocent in that little dick measuring contest either. Throwing a fork at a werewolf? Really, Dean? A fork?” The corners of her mouth twitched as she fought back the smile. It was kinda funny now. Sliding along the wall, she stopped when she was in front of him. “You are part of my family. Long before any of them. They just don’t know it yet.” 

Dean shrugged at her question regarding the fork and returned his attention to rebuilding the gun in his hands. “It was all I had on hand,” he reasoned. His gaze lifted again, “I missed him on purpose. I didn’t think you’d be too thrilled about me actually hittin’ him.” His eyes lowered again. “Don’t worry about reprimandin’ him, I can fight my own battles. Next time, he might not be so lucky, the fork might actually be silver.” 

Her eyes narrowed at the comment and she had to fight to keep from backing away from him. He was angry and she knew it. “You wouldn’t kill him but you’d piss him off and you’d be dead. I don’t want you dead. I would think you’d have had your fill of being dead.” Yep, it wasn’t very nice and a tad on the bitchy side but the whole macho bullshit thing was old. She had enough to deal with and didn’t need her boyfriend and her head of security comparing dick sizes. Arie slid down to the floor and sat cross legged with her back leaning against the dresser. “Once the pack knows how important you are to me we won’t have to do this again, okay? It’s just for tonight.” 

Dean paused and lifted his eyes to hers, glaring at her in response to her mention of ‘being dead’. Lowering his gaze he gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. He wasn’t mad at Arie, and he didn’t want to fight with her. For that matter he wasn’t really all that pissed off at Naythin. What bothered him the most was the fact that he felt like the roles were reversed and Dean Winchester didn’t do well as a kept man. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he mumbled, clicking the last piece into place on the gun and laying it aside. “I’m not gonna be here tonight either,” he continued as he picked up another gun, his sawed off shotgun, and began to take it apart. “Figure I’ll go into town, hit a few hunter bars, see if anyone’s talkin’.” 

The words No. You’re not. were so close to coming out of her mouth, Arie had to bite her tongue to keep from saying it. She watched him take the shot gun apart for a few minutes before speaking and when she did, she knew he wasn't going to like it. “Okay. Naythin can go with you. He knows where they hang out.” 

Dean looked up at Arie and couldn’t keep from glaring. “And you think I don’t?” he inquired incredulously. “Look, I know you have to be queen bee to them, but me, I don’t need someone to take care’a me. I’m a big boy. In fact, you know that cower thing Naythin does when he’s face to face with you? Well, most hunters tend to do that with me, so I think I got this one,” he spat sarcastically. 

“You may think you’ve got this but this is my territory and I call the shots. Like it or not. Until you’re turned or we’re mated, I call the shots. Naythin goes with or you don’t leave this property.” Yep. This is not how she’d planned any of this. 

Dean nearly dropped the rifle he was holding and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, the first part of Arie’s command shocked him bad enough that her decree of what he would or would not be doing was actually put on the back burner. “Until I’ve WHAT?” 

Arie actually cringed and pulled back from him. The dresser stopped any further reverse movement. Evidently, she’d said what she’d been thinking out loud. Damn it. Her phone vibrating in her pocket pulled her attention away from the gobsmacked look on Dean’s face. It was a text from Micah. Her thirty minute warning for the arrival of the Colorado and Kansas leaders. Bless you, Micah. Standing up, she shoved her phone back in her pocket and headed for the door. “I have to go to the pack house. If you decide to leave the farm, Naythin will be given strict instructions to follow you, closely.” 

Dean stood to his feet as he watched Arie quickly retreat. “No!” he demanded. “I’m not one of your Lycans, Arie, and you’re not my Alpha, I’ll do what I want, and I won’t have that damn asshole following me either.” 

Stopping at the door, she turned and faced him. “You’re right. You’re not one of my Lycans. I’m not your Alpha, but I thought at least you’d respect me enough to listen since you’ve been gone for so long. I guess I was wrong. Do what you want tonight but you need to be back at the farm by morning. I’ll tell Naythin to let you leave and not to follow you.” Opening the door quickly, Arie stepped out into the hallway and down the stairs. 

Bringing up the fact that he’d been gone the last five years was a low blow and one that hit Dean like a slap across the face. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides as he watched Arie walk out the door, barely holding back his fury as the door closed behind her. 

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” he bellowed as the door closed behind her. He gave the dresser across from the bed a good swift kick, then turned, snatching up the towel, heedless of the guns and parts that rained down on the floor around him, and threw it at the closed door. It didn’t help his anger one bit when the result was less than satisfying. 

He stormed across the room and threw open the bedroom door, “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?” 

she was tempted to answer him but it would only make things worse. What did she want? She wanted him to listen and to trust her to keep him safe this time. Apparently, he wasn’t ready for that yet. Walking outside, she stopped next to Naythin as he leaned against the bed of his truck. 

“He’s pissed. I think they heard him at the pack house.” A small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. 

“Not funny, Naythin.” 

He shrugged and stood up straight. “He’s a cocky bastard. No offense but, there’s no deceit in his voice...no lies and he didn’t tell those assholes about us. That’s going to hold a lot of weight with the others.” 

Arie looked up at the second story and sighed. “Yeah. I know.” Turning back to Naythin, she closed the gap and whispered to him. “You follow him. I want you up his ass. You hear me? Anything happens to him...I’ll kill you.” She turned and headed for the black Escalade that was idling in the driveway. Getting in the back seat, she gave the house a quick glance before closing the door and heading for the pack house. 

Dean looked around for something to hit, something to beat against something, anything to take his rage out on. In the end, all he could come across was the broom Arie kept near the door. “Good luck my ass,” he grumbled as he snatched up the broom and, lifting his knee, snapped the broom stick in two over it. It was hardly as satisfying as he’d hoped but it helped. And throwing each piece across the room didn’t hurt either. Once he finally managed to collect his anger to a point, he went to the closet and pulled out one of his over shirts, pulling it on over his black tee. Once that was done, he reached in for his leather and snatched up the keys to the Impala off his chest of drawers as he passed it, heading out of the bedroom and down the hall. 

Naythin stayed outside after Arie had left. He’d instructed his men to stay where they were except for Reiner and Steph. They’d come with him if and when Dean left the farm. A snapping branch to his left told him the two men were in position near the tree line closest to the side of the house. Tilting his head to the side, Naythin heard the kitchen door open and close with a bang. The ear bud crackled to life. “Heading for his car”. Shaking his head, Naythin walked up to the front porch and sat down on the top step and waited for the black Impala to pull around the garage and head down the driveway.

No sooner had he sat down then the sleek bodied vehicle slowly made it’s way around the garage and past the house, Naythin couldn’t help himself. He sat up grinning like a Cheshire cat and gave Dean his best Queen wave he could muster. Yep. He was being a colossal dick but he deserved it. 

The creak and groan of the Impala’s door had done a lot to soothe his anger but it kicked in nearly full force at the sight of the asshole, Naythin waving at him and grinning like the fool he was. He slammed on the break, tearing up some of the gravel of Arie’s driveway in the process. Leaning across the bench seat, Dean popped open the passenger side door. 

“Alright princess, get in the damn car,” he ordered grumpily. 

As the passenger door opened, Naythin tensed a bit. Not sure what to expect but the invitation was definitely not it. He actually looked around to see if Dean was talking to someone else. Getting slowly to his feet, he tapped the ear bud, “One stay at the house. Two follow at a distance.” 

Sliding into the car, Naythin closed the door and grinned at Dean. “I won’t tell Mom you’re sneaking out if you give me five bucks.” 

 

Seeing Naythin looking around like he wasn’t sure who the invitation was for had Dean rolling his eyes as he sat back up in the seat. He frowned at the bean pole as he watched him tap at his damn ear again. At least the moron was getting in the car. He scoffed softly at Naythin’s words, “Dad doesn’t give a shit if Mom knows,” he responded and pushed down on the gas pedal hard enough to tear up the driveway and squeal his tires as they hit the pavement. 

Pouting like a five year old, Naythin whined. “Are you gonna get a divorce? Cuz if you do, I wanna live with Mom cuz you’re a dick.” The last part of the sentence was said slowly and with emphasis on the word dick.

Dean’s lips pulled into a tight thin line and he was tempted to give the asshole first hand knowledge of just what a dick he could be. “Hey, Nate, did I ever show you my silver ring?” he inquired, lifting his right hand from the wheel, waggling his fingers in Naythin’s face. 

The smell of the silver had Naythin growling and pushing away from Dean. “Asshole!” Moving around so he could keep an eye on him, Naythin turned a little in the seat so he was facing Dean more or less. “Seriously, man. You are screwing this up.” 

Dean gave up on what little amusement he’d gotten wiggling silver in the Lycan’s face. Weirdly enough the bean of a guy reminded him a lot of Sam. It was the only reason he could think of as to why he wanted to screw with the guy so much. 

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “And how’s that?” he inquired with a glance Naythin’s way, “Because I’m tryin’ to get some Intel on what the buzz is with the local hunters? Or is it because I’m tryin’ to keep Arie and all you illegitimate bastards safe?”

Naythin’s eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped open. “Wait. You mean...you mean you’re not my Daddy? Am I...am I adopted?” He threw in the quivering lip just for shits and giggles. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, we found you in a shit pile and hatched you on a rock,” he responded without missing a beat. “The other kids are adopted.” 

Grinning, Naythin shook his head. “I knew you loved me best.” He paused for a minute before continuing. “You know, I wasn’t always a Lycan. Haven’t been one for very long either. Lucian found me after my family and I had been attacked. So excuse me if I don’t understand why you’re being such a hardheaded prick about all this. Arie knows what she’s doing.” 

Dean shot Naythin a look. “Arie didn’t even know Lucifer or angels existed until I told her. Trust me, Naythin, I’m doin’ this for Arie….and the rest of you puppies.” 

“Tell me again what Lucifer and angels have to do with hunters bein’ on our doorstep? Because I don’t see it. And even if she didn’t, that still doesn’t mean she doesn’t know what she’s doing. You need to ease up on the mighty protector bullshit and give her a chance.” Naythin glanced out the back window to make sure they weren’t being followed by anyone that wasn’t supposed to be there. “You have no idea how much she loves you, man.” He laughed lightly and shook his head. “I wish I still had that kind of love. It only comes around once.” 

“The Lucifer and angel thing doesn’t have anything to do with this, I was just sayin’, Arie doesn’t know everything, and she doesn’t know my world.” He glanced over at Naythin before returning his attention to the road. “I’ve always been a jerk, so that’s just somethin’ you’re all gonna have to learn to deal with. And protecting’s kinda my thing.” He stole another glance at Naythin. “Still had? Something happen to your...girlfriend?” He quirked a brow not totally sure if he’d gotten it right, girlfriend, wife, it was hard to tell the ages of werewolves, he could only assume it was the same with Lycans. 

All the humor left Naythin with the same force as being punched in the gut. Turning away from Dean, he stared out the windshield. “My wife and daughter, actually. We were camping in Washington state and were attacked by some men. Turns out they were werewolves...Lycans Lucian called them. My girls died and I got to live. Sometimes I think they got the better end of the deal.” He scrubbed at his face with both hands, blinking back the tears. “So, Lucian found me at my house, told me what was up. Offered me a job, a place to live and a new family that just so happens to go furry when the moon is full. I owe him, Arie and the rest of the pack my life.” 

Dean’s features tightened along with his hands on the wheel as he listened to Naythin and felt his loss. It might not have been his wife and daughter, but he’d lost a brother, a brother who he’d nearly raised all by himself. 

“These the same Lycans that got to Lucian?” he inquired. 

Naythin nodded. “Yeah. The same ones. Didn’t find that out until we’d found Lucian and made a few hunters spill their guts.” He turned his head slowly and looked pointedly at Dean. “Literally.” 

Dean gave a nod to Naythin’s words. “Good.” 

“And you don’t ever have to worry about anything happening to your new family. I won’t let it.” Dean’s features took on a determined look and he pushed down a little harder on the accelerator. “Your buddies back there need to hurry up a little or they’re gonna lose me,” he remarked and quickly took a sharp turn to the right, practically pinning Naythin against the passenger door briefly. 

Naythin nodded and then bust out laughing. Tapping his ear bud, he shook his head. “You heard the man. Git yer asses up here.” A set of headlights came on about a quarter mile back right before Naythin’s head bounced off the window. Rubbing at the side of his head, he chuckled lightly. “You’re alright, Winchester. A little crazy but alright.” 

Dean snorted. “You have no idea, Nate,” he mumbled under his breath. “You’re...you’re right, you are my favorite,” he allowed with a teasing smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

Naythin gasped in shock and threw himself at Dean, wrapping his arms around his upper body. “DADDY!” He hugged him hard enough to make the guy grunt before letting go and sitting back in his seat. “Oh and it’s Naythin...not Nate. Can’t stand Nate.” He shuddered for emphasis. 

Dean couldn’t help the way the car swerved for a minute before he was able to get hold of her again. “Sonuvabitch,” he grunted and shot Naythin a look that said for him NEVER to do that again. He frowned at the fact that Naythin didn’t want to be called Nate, returning his attention to the road. “Fine, bitch.” 

Checking to see if his backup was getting any closer, Naythin gave Dean a puzzled look at being called a bitch. He looked down at his crotch and even grabbed hold of the boys to make sure they were still there. “Why did you just call me a bitch? My anatomy says otherwise.” 

Dean’s head snapped to the side and his eyes widened to the size of saucers, “Oh my God, I’ve been cursed with a mix of both of them!” he exaggeratedly bellowed frantically. 

“Okay. Now you’re freaking me out. The hell is wrong with you? Who’s them?” What kind of weirdo did his Alpha get mixed up with? The voice crackling in his ear made him jump just a little. Giving the bud a tap, he nodded to no one in particular. “No. We’re good. I think.” He glanced at Dean sideways and arched an eyebrow. “We good?” 

Despite knowing that he needed to set Naythin at ease, Dean couldn’t stop snickering as he fought back out and out laughter, the first time he’d laughed since his brother had…. He cleared his throat and sobered almost instantly. 

“We’re good, and nothing is wrong with me,” he responded. “You just...you remind me of my brother…” 

The way Dean let the sentence drop clued Naythin in on the current status of his brother. “I’m sorry, man. He must have been a great guy if I remind you of him.” Naythin’s number one problem...humor when it wasn’t really the place for it. He wanted to kick himself straight in the ass but settled on an apology instead. “I have this thing where I crack jokes during stressful times. Drives people nuts.” He cleared his throat and concentrated on the road in front of them. “So, Jeeves. Where we headed?”

“Don’t,” Dean responded almost automatically, “Don’t be sorry. He...he wanted to...he died trying to save the world.” He knew that probably made no sense to the man beside him, but it brought a smile of pride to his own face. 

He shook his head at Naythin’s apology. “It’s okay, and yeah, he was a great guy, a great brother. He was a major pain in my ass, but otherwise…” he smiled gently. 

He glanced over at Naythin. “Hell, I didn’t even say that about your loss,” he reasoned. “I guess I try and focus on doing something about the sonuvabitches that take from us more than the sorry’s and thank you’s,” he explained. 

Naythin nodded at Dean’s statement. It made sense to him and that shocked him actually. “My focus is catching the bastards that took my girls from me and made me…this.” He pointed to himself and growled, his eyes flashing ice blue. “It’s got its perks I guess, but I don’t think it would be something I’d do voluntarily. The fact that Arie did it for Lucian…” He shook his head and whistled. “That is one hell of a woman.” 

Dean’s lips pulled into a thin line and he couldn’t help wishing that he could bring this Lucian back to life just so he could kill the bastard himself. It caught him off guard to realized exactly what he was feeling, Dean Winchester had never really been jealous before. What the hell what had he ever had to be jealous about? He’d loved his life. More or less. And the bed hopping had been his choice, better than being tied down with a wife, a house and the white picket fence with 2.5 kids; the kind of life Sammy used to dream of. Clearing his throat he turned his attention to Naythin. 

“You, uh, didn’t have one’a those houses with the white picket fence before all this, did ya?” he inquired. 

Naythin nodded and smiled. “Oh yeah. Rose bushes, one of those big ass wood swing set things in the back yard, too. My wife, Ash, God love her. She was a fiery Irish woman and my little girl, Breena.” The smile that spread along his lips was both sad and proud all at the same time. “She was just like her mother. I had a good life, a good job, retired from the Marine Corps after 6 years. Didn’t have anything to complain about. So, you can see why I’m a bit...pissed off about what happened to me.” 

Dean allowed his head to hang forward at the news that this Naythin was even more like his Sammy than he’d thought, but the fact didn’t depress him, it actually had a wide grin curving his lips. Lifting his head in the next second he nodded along with what Naythin said, then stole a glance his way when Naythin mentioned being in the Marines. 

“Yeah, makes sense,” Dean allowed. “Can’t say I’d be too thrilled either.” He thought back to what Arie had said earlier about him being turned, never mind the fact that she’d also said something about them being ‘mated’. Apparently Lycan’s have a different definition of screwing because he’d thought they’d already mated, a few times actually. He shook himself out of those thoughts and returned his attention to the present. 

“My Dad was in the Corps too,” he remarked, “Corporal, Echo company 2/1.” 

“Seriously? Damn. Corporal. Here I am just a Terminal Lance. So, I guess you’re Dad was pretty tough growing up, huh?” Naythin new the 2/1 wasn’t an easy place to be. This hunter was impressing him a little more each minute. He was beginning to actually like the guy. Leaning over, he smacked Dean on the arm. “Just cuz your Dad’s a Marine and I’m a Marine doesn’t mean we’re dating. Just want to make that clear.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin at the smack and quirked a brow. “Good to know,” he drawled, returning his attention to the road as he pulled the Impala into a parking lot, such as it was. Calling it a gravel pond circled around a ramshackle shed would be closer to the truth. Calling the place a dive was being kind. He parked the Impala and turned his attention to Naythin. “Try not to do that thing with yer eyes, huh. I don’t feel like havin’ to fight our way outta here.” 

Naythin pulled a pair of Oakley sunglasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them over his eyes. “I got it covered.” Looking around and not seeing too many vehicles, he nodded and smirked. “I doubt I’d even break a sweat if it comes to blows. Think they’ll have a good import Lager?”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as he reached for and popped open his side door. “I think you oughtta let me order for both of us,” he responded, shouldering open the door, her creak and groan lending a sort of comfort as Dean pulled to his feet. “You change and you’re not gettin’ in my car until you change back, and even then yer not gettin’ in until we get you somethin’ to sit on. I sure as hell don’t want your bare ass prints on my leather seat.” 

Following Dean, he threw his head back and laughed. “I have yet to shed on anyone’s car and I have a fine ass...which you’ll see if someone in there gets pissy.” Though he’d only been a Lycan a few years, he had a pretty good handle on it. Getting shot was a sure fire way to bring out his wolf but a good fist fight was a work out and nothing more. Naythin stayed tight to Dean as they entered the...bar? Shed? “Good Lord…” He whispered as the door closed behind them. 

“They’re hunters, they’re all pissy,” Dean responded, having stopped at the door to allow his gaze to survey the small crowd before starting forward. “Just stay close,” he whispered, heading toward the bar, sliding onto one of the stools. 

“Whiskey,” he ordered with a gesture of one hand to Naythin and himself. 

Even with the sunglasses on, Naythin’s vision was near perfect. He kept tight to Dean but his eyes never stopped roaming the room. The stench nearly made him gag and he had to rub at his nose every few minutes to keep his lunch down. Naythin turned his back to the bar so he could keep a better eye on the patrons. The sheer number of hunters in the place had his skin crawling and his wolf pacing. His right hand clenched into a fist so tight his knuckles cracked. 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way and huffed. “You need to stop actin’ like y’don’t belong here,” he hissed softly. “At least look more ease than y’do, otherwise yer gonna make these boys in here real nervous.”

Naythin scanned the room one more time before turning around, grabbing up the whisky and downing it in one gulp. He leaned on the bar, ducked his head slightly and growled. “I don’t belong here anymore than you do.” Raising his head, he pointed at the bartender. “I need another and leave the bottle.” After the bartender had walked away, he gave Dean a hard glare. “What’s the plan.” 

Dean picked up his whisky and knocked it back, enjoying the warm burn as he swallowed the amber liquid. Placing the glass back on the table he gave a small shake of his head. “You don’t think I belong here?” he inquired, a cocky smirk tugging at one corner of his lips before he pressed them together thoughtfully. “I used to belong in places that’d have you turnin’ before you made it through the door.” 

He thought back to the way he’d been in his younger days, when he had firmly believed that there were no such thing as good monsters, no reason to let anything inhuman live. Back when he’d nearly killed a vampire girl that’d not only let his brother live, but who later tried to help them as much as she could while begging for the release of death to end the pain that Eve had inflicted upon her. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he shook himself out of that memory, shook off the image of Castiel ending Loraine’s life, such as it was. He turned his attention to the bottle of whiskey the bartender left them, reaching eagerly for it. 

“No plan,” he confessed with a shake of his head as he watched the amber liquid fill his glass, “Don’t need one. We sit here long enough and the arrogant bastards will offer up everything we need.” 

“Just like that. They’ll walk up and be all ‘HEY! Man...here’s the deets on the local dog pack.’” He laughed and refilled his glass. Man, how weird had his world became? He had no idea that any of this ever existed. Fairy tales, campfire stories, things that go bump in the night. Throwing back his second whisky he began to wonder if the stories that Ash’s family told of The Fey and the like were real now. “I gotta ask. Fairies, are they real?” 

Dean gave a slow shake of his head before downing another shot of whiskey. “Never seen one,” he responded. 

“You!” slurred a man at the other end of the bar, “Yer….yer Dean, ain’tcha?” The man rose, a wide drunken smile curving his lips as he made his way down the bar to where Dean was sitting. 

“Dean Winchester,” he confirmed with a nod as he stumbled a couple of times and nearly fell trying to get onto the bar stool next to Dean, but finally managed to get seated. 

Dean groaned softly and tried not to roll his eyes as he turned his attention, somewhat, to the hunter making his way over. He recognized the drunken man instantly. Carl. Not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, lucky for them however, he liked to talk. 

“Carl,” Dean drawled with a slight nod of his head. 

“What’re you doin’ in these parts?” Carl inquired, “Must be a big case to’a gotten yer attention.” 

Dean cleared his throat and shot Naythin a warning look before picking up his refilled glass and knocking it back. 

The hair on the back of Naythin’s neck stood on end as the drunk headed their way. Trying not to be that obvious about it, he watched the guy lurch over and take a seat next to Dean. He’d never been a fan of drunks and now that he was...different, it hadn’t lessened his dislike for them. As a matter of fact, it had gotten worse. He wasn’t sure if it was the smell or their jerky movements that aggravated his wolf but all he knew was that he couldn’t stand them. 

Waving a hand to get the bartender's attention, he pointed to Carl. “He needs a refill of whatever he’s drinking. Put it on our tab.” 

Dean’s brow knitted into a frown at Naythin offering any idiot a freebee on his account, and he nonchalantly elbowed Naythin’ in the ribs for it. 

“Wh…?” Carl started his eyes widening as his smile did the same before his brow creased with drunken confusion. “Wait, our tab?” he inquired, his eyes darting between Dean and Naythin. “Yer with Dean???” His voice drunkenly went up an octave with the last of Dean’s name, making him sound more like an adolescent rather than the seasoned hunter that he was. 

His eyes widened and he sucked in a surprised breath, “You...yer not Dean’s brother Sam are ya?” 

A small grunt was all he could muster from Dean’s elbow connecting with his ribs. It was more for the drunks benefit than anything else. It would take a whole lot more than that to get a real reaction from him. 

Raising a hand, he clapped Dean on the shoulder and grinned. “Of course! Who else could put up with this guy! Right, bro?” He gave his shoulder a hard squeeze for emphasis. 

Dean couldn’t help the look of surprise that crossed his features, even with as hard as he tried to hide it. Luckily, he knew for a fact that Carl hadn’t noticed, and it was likely that no one else had either. So the word that Sam Winchester had thrown himself into Lucifer’s cage with Lu riding shotgun hadn’t spread through the hunter community. That was both a relief and an annoyance. He should have known it would be that way, they’d know the second Sam screwed up but when he selflessly tries to correct the mess he made, not a fuckin’ word. He steeled his features and tried not to let the way he was gritting his teeth show. It wasn’t that Naythin had confirmed that he was Sam, it was actually damn smart of the guy, but he couldn’t help the way a part of him bristled at the idea. 

He plastered a fake smile on his face as he looked up at Naythin before returning his attention to Carl with a jut of his chin. “C’mon, I know you didn’ come all the way down to this end’a the bar to do a meet and greet; what’s on yer mind, Carl?” 

Reaching up, Naythin pulled his sunglasses down a bit and arched an eyebrow at Dean before tucking his Oakley’s in his shirt pocket. “So...Carl is it? What’s goin’ on? As you said, something big has to be brewin’ to draw us Winchesters into the fray, right? You got any info we can use?” Reaching for his glass, he downed his whisky to try and settle his stomach. Being Ms. Chatty Cathy to a hunter was making him sick. 

Dean had been expecting Carl to be the one to open up and spill his guts, so having Naythin fill the silence with an eerie portrayal of his little brother had him swallowing hard as he solidified his game face and waited for Carl to respond. 

Carl’s bloodshot, glassy eyes darted between the two Winchesters before he turned his attention to gazing around the bar as though to be sure no one else was listening. He leaned toward Dean a little more, causing the Winchester to pull back, opening more of a gap between them.

“I heard that Kyle and Ditto got wind of some weres in the area. Special ones. Big,” he confided with a conspiratorial wink and nod. He turned his attention to the glass of liquor on the bar and downed it in one gulp. 

“Yeah, sure, Carl, and I heard that there’s a chupacabra, just across the border in Wyoming,” Dean drawled, “Special one. Big.”

Naythin nearly choked as he held back a laugh. Chupacabra. That was funny. “Carl, I think those two guys have been watching too many SyFy channel movies. Nothing special or big about weres. Except their stink when they get wet but other than that. Nada.” The wet dog thing was true, he wasn’t lying. 

Refilling his and Dean’s glass, he waved the bartender over and pointed to Carl’s glass. “Hit ‘im again, my good man!” 

Dean didn’t bother to hold back his chuckle at the way Naythin teased Carl, at least he’d relaxed a bit. He’d been afraid he was gonna wind up fighting their way out of the bar with how stiff Naythin had been before. 

Carl ignored the alcohol which spoke volumes, to Dean at least, knowing just how much Carl liked to drink. Some people couldn’t deal with the gig and had to bury the memories of death beneath a bottle. He hadn’t ever had that problem. 

“No! I mean it!” Carl demanded, “They said somethin’ about how their buddies had killed the pack master an’ how they were goin’ back for the bitch!”

That got Dean’s attention. And before he thought things through he was off the stool and in Carl’s face, grabbing the drunk, with both hands, by the front of his tattered shirt and jacket. “Who, Carl!? Who’s going and where?” he growled. 

Naythin was up and grabbing a hold of Dean before the guy could punch Carl in the face. Not that he didn’t deserve it but he was giving good Intel and he didn’t want to ruin it. Pulling Dean free of Carl, he shoved him back onto the bar stool and glared at him, his eyes flashing from their normal deep blue to a few shades lighter and back again. “Calm down, big brother.” 

Turning his attention to Carl, he smiled and straightened his jacket and shirt. “You’ll have to excuse my big brother. He’s a little tense. Hasn’t been laid good and proper in a while. You know how it is?” He winked and laughed a bit too loudly but it was needed to get Carl to spit out any more info. “We all know weres have a pack leader, Carl. Nothing new about that. What is so special about these weres? Were they ‘roid fiends or something before they were turned? You gotta give us something to work with.” 

Dean returned Naythin’s glare and wanted nothing more than to shove those bright blue eyes of his right up his ass. Instead he tried to get a handle on his anger. He knew they needed Carl’s help, but the idea of the sonuvabitches goin’ after Arie had him seeing red. 

Carl stared wide eyed at Dean, fear and surprise evident in his glazed eyes. He slowly pulled his attention away from Dean and looked up at Sam. His lips moved for a moment like a fish out of the water and he sputtered a bit before reaching for the glass of booze on the bar, downing it in one gulp. 

“I dunno, maybe,” he confirmed, “They might’a been ‘roidin’ it, all I know is, these aren’t like normal weres. They’re furry. Can run on two legs! And they’re big, bigger’n a man! Or most men anyway,” he amended, blushing a little at the obviousness of his own short stature. 

“Ditto, he was with that first huntin’ party. He said they tricked some other weres inta helpin’, then slaughtered ‘em once they’d lost their usefulness.” He looked back down at Dean with a shrug of one shoulder. “You know how it is.” 

Dean nodded in confirmation though his lips were pulled into a tight frown. “Yeah,” he responded softly, “I know.” His eyes darted up to Naythin briefly before lowering again to Carl. 

If Naythin would have been in full wolf form, his ears would be pricked so far forward they’d be in danger of touching. This was good...really good. The part about the other Lycans being slaughtered was a disappointment because he really wanted to have that pleasure himself but knowing they were dead eased him a bit. “So this...Ditto was part of the first group. Did he say where these super weres were packed up? They have to have a den or something, right?” He looked at Dean for confirmation then back to Carl. “Where can we find this Ditto. I think we should have a talk with him since he has some inside info.” Turning towards Dean, he smirked. “What do ya think, Dean? Maybe we should stick around and get us some super weres?” 

The idea that these bunch of assholes knew about the pack had his wolf pacing and growling and he had all to do but not growl himself. The second they were clear of this place, he had to make a call to Arie. The whole pack had to be put on high alert. Damn, this was worse than any of them had figured. 

Carl sat quietly and listened to the Winchesters talk before meeting Dean’s gaze. “I hear Dean’s already seen Ditto tonight,” he drawled, a slow grin curving one corner of his lips, suddenly seeming a lot less drunk. “I hear ya met up with him on that farm that’s suppose ta be dead center in the middle of were country. Or, what was it Ditto said, before ya rearranged his face? Oh right, Lycans.” 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally with the knowledge that they’d been set up, though the movement wasn’t likely enough for Carl to notice, drunk or not. 

_Shit_!

Glancing over to Dean, Naythin shrugged and closed the gap between himself and Carl. Leaning in close and totally invading his personal space, Naythin smiled wickedly. “Listen to me and listen well, little man. You may think you’ve got the advantage but do not for one damn second forget who you’re dealing with, hmm? Now, where is Ditto and his little band of assholes before I turn my brother here loose on your sorry ass.” 

Angling his head to the side, he gave Dean a look and a smile that showed a hint of fang. Shit was about to get real and Dean was going to get to see just how hairy Lycans can get.

Dean’s features had gone stonic, his lips pulled into a tight thin line, muscle twitching in his jaw as he ground his teeth so hard he was in danger of cracking a few. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists as he listened to Naythin address the situation. He was of a mind to let Naythin have this short shit as a midnight snack, but he knew that if they were going to play this brothers thing through, correctly and to the end, he needed to move. 

He rose from his stool and moved toward Naythin and Carl, wedging himself in between them despite the way Naythin didn’t seem to want him to. Explaining things to Naythin right then wasn’t an option, so he went about trying to get his point across a little differently but hopefully it was clear enough for Naythin to understand. 

“Did I just hear you threaten my brother?” Dean inquired incredulously, his eyes narrowing, his look downright deadly as he stared down the shorter hunter. 

“No,” Carl retorted, “No! I - I would never do that! You know that, Dean! I’d never say anything like that to Sammy.” 

“Who?” Dean growled. 

“Sam! Sam. I meant Sam,” Carl corrected with an almost hysterical laugh. 

His nostrils flared and Naythin could feel his fangs punching through his gums. He wanted to show this little shit who he was dealing with and anyone else in that piss hole of a bar. Opening his mouth to snap at Dean for interrupting, he quickly got himself under control and took a step back. He was breathing hard and he poured half a glass of booze and downed it in one long pull. One of the bennies about being a were...you couldn’t get drunk. Two thumbs up for the metabolism of the energizer bunny on speed. 

Placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin peeked over and glared at Carl. “Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Right, Carl ole buddy?” The smile on his lips was flat out deadly. “Now. You were saying something about Ditto and his buddies?” 

Carl shook his head, glancing from ’Sam’ to Dean and back. “Ditto was in here earlier, nursing the beating you gave him,” he explained with a meaningful glance at Dean. “He talked about the farm and that was it. That’s all I know…”

“You sure about that, Carl?” Dean snarled. 

Carl nodded adamantly, but his eyes widened a moment later. “Oh! Oh! Kyle was with him, y’know, Kyle Waggoner. He - he said that he an’ Ditto were gonna go back out there when you weren’t expectin’ it. They wanna see what it is that yer protectin’ out there, Dean. I told him that the only person Dean protects is Sam, but they didn’t believe me, they think yer protectin’ someone else, someone that has to do with that Lycan pack.” 

Naythin huffed and rolled his eyes. “Dean protect a bunch of dogs? Come on, man. You know better than that. Hell, he won’t even let a stray mutt in his car! That farm he’s stayin’ at? That lady ain’t no dog.” He gave an exaggerated wink in Carl’s direction. “I’ve seen her. Personally, I think she’s way out of my brother’s league but you know how it is. They never listen to the little brother.” 

Leaning against the bar, he gave Carl a knowing look. “Where are they staying, Carl. You tell us and we’ll leave. I know you’ll call ‘em and tell ‘em we’re on our way so the surprise won’t be there and that would be a shame, wouldn’t it Dean?” 

Dean gave a barely there nod, but didn’t take his intent gaze off the short hunter. “You want the truth, Carl?” Sam’s tryin’ to sugar coat it, but I won’t.”

Carl swallowed hard and gave a nod. “I know,” he responded nervously. 

“I want to know where they are so I can hand their asses to ‘em. There’s nothin’ at that farm but a nice farm girl who’s rentin’ out a room to Sam and I. That’s it. And if they go out there and try an’ screw with an innocent, I won’t be handin’ ‘em their asses. You got that?” Dean warned softly, menacingly. 

Naythin got a little nervous and took a step closer to Dean. He was worried about Naythin? “Dean. Come on, man. Ease off. He gets the picture. Don’t you, Carl?”

The fat little hunter nodded his head so fast it was a wonder his eyeballs didn’t rattle around in his skull like a couple of marbles. “Yeah, I...I get it. Loud and clear.” He attempted to take a step away from Dean but only backed into the bar stool. A small whimper escaped his lips and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. 

“See that, Dean? He’s okay.” Patting Dean on the shoulder he smiled at Carl. “Give us the address and between now and the time we get there I’ll talk down my brother here so he doesn’t do to Kyle what he did to Ditto. Okay? Oh and you won’t end up with two broken legs, either. Sounds like a fair deal to me.” Naythin was starting to like this undercover gig. 

Carl nearly swallowed his tongue and a choked whimper/cough broke from his throat, his eyes bulging out of his head at the idea of having both of his legs broken. 

Slowly, as he eyed Naythin, his eyes narrowed, accusation clear in his gaze, “You ain’t no Sam Winchester.” 

Dean’s eyes darted to Naythin and back to Carl fast enough that hopefully the short, round hunter hadn’t noticed. “Excuse me?” He demanded, “I could have sworn I just heard David Lander and Danny Devito’s love child flappin’ his pie hole, talkin’ shit about my brother.”

“Now, why would you say I’m not Sam Winchester?” He plastered the best hurt look he could muster on his face. Big, sad eyes and a pout on his lips. “That hurts, Carl. It really does.”

Carl’s eyes bugged yet again as he stared in unabashed terror at the elder Winchester, never mind whatever it was that Sam was saying at his side, it was Dean’s veiled threat that had the round hunter retreating. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stared at Dean like he was Satan himself. 

“I - I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean anything...I, uh, Sam just seems...ya know, more like you, that’s all,” he stammered fearfully. 

Naythin shrugged and examined his fingernails. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Carl.” Glancing around the room, he noticed a lot more eyes aimed in their direction than he was comfortable with. “We don’t have all night, Carl so I’m gonna leave my big brother here with you and I’m gonna go sit in the car. Have fun.” He was hoping the abject fear this Pillsbury Dough Boy had for Dean would loosen his lips. 

Dean allowed his gaze to slide to Naythin, with a barely there nod of his head, before returning his full attention to Carl as he clenched one hand into a tight fist threateningly, the gesture complete with the sound of cracking knuckles. “Well?” He urged, quirking a single brow. 

Carl swallowed hard and tried to back up further though the solidity of the bar at his back stopped his escape. “The safe house just off route 57,” he confessed, “I dunno what they’re doin’ there but they said not to interrupt ’em.”

Dean’s lips pursed thoughtfully before giving the pudgy hunter a nod and taking a step back. “This better pan out,” he warned, “Or I’ll be back, and it’ll be your ass layin’ in a pile’a blood.” 

Carl nodded adamantly, “You - you’ll see,” he confirmed, “Carl didn’t steer y’wrong. They’ll be there.” 

Dean reached back for his wallet and tossed a couple bills on the bar to cover their drinks, knocking back what was left of his, then turned and headed for the door, leisurely making his way out and over to the Impala. He reached for the driver’s side door handle and tugged it open, the usual creak and groan as comforting as always. He ducked his head as he slid in behind the wheel. He waited until he had the door closed to turn his attention to Naythin, starting the car as he spoke. 

“They’re hold up in one of the safe houses around here,” he murmured, backing the car out of the parking spot. 

As Dean sat behind the wheel, Naythin turned to keep an eye on the door to make sure Carl didn’t squeal like a pig and send anyone after them. His hand went to his chin and he scratched an imaginary itch before taking in a slow deep breath. “Sorry I bailed like that but, too many eyes were taking too great an interest in us. I didn’t want to...get furry, if you know what I mean.” 

Dean turned his head to look at Naythin as the car came to a stop and he shifted gears, giving a slight shrug of one shoulder. “It’s alright,” he mumbled, turning his attention back to driving, pulling the car out onto the road, “It was… It was what my brother would’a done, so…”

Naythin gave Dean the once over look with narrowed eyes and nodded. “So, this brother of yours. Sam. You guys were pretty tight?” As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to scream. “Sorry, man. Not my place. Arie kinda filled us in on what happened. Not any of the nitty gritty stuff but, just the basics.” Yep, open mouth and insert foot right up to the knee. 

Dean knew that the look he shot Naythin was uncalled for, but he couldn’t take it back, it’d be sort of a reflex action, one he knew he needed to take control of so that people didn’t do exactly what Naythin was doing right now. 

“It’s okay,” he retorted, though his words came out as an almost growl. “Sam and I...we had our differences….quite a few actually, but...he was family. Nearly raised him since our Dad was almost never around. So I guess the side I didn’t like was kinda my own fault.” He scoffed and gave a snort as he thought about that for a moment. 

His brow quirked and he glanced from the road to Naythin before returning his attention to the road once more. “Just the basics huh?” he inquired, “What’s that consist of? That we started the Apocalypse and my brother jumped into a hole with Lucifer wearing him like a cheap suit?” 

Naythin blinked several times quickly before his vocal chords started working. “I’m sorry. Did...did you say Apocalypse? Like four horseman...pale horse and all that.” His voice reaching an octave he didn’t think was possible. He’d been brought up in church every Sunday so he knew his Bible. Coughing, he tried to say Lucifer but the word kept getting caught in his throat. “She...no.” 

Dean gave a slow nod to Naythin’s inquiry about the Apocalypse and the four horsemen. “Not really a horse though, it was a car, well four cars. And Death, he’s one scary bastard that’s for sure.” 

Dean quirked a single brow, glancing from the road to Naythin and back. “So what did she tell you?” 

“CARS?” The word bellowing out of his chest louder than he’d intended it to. Turning on the bench seat so he was facing Dean, he leaned forward and had to keep from grabbing onto Dean’s arm. “You met Death? THEE Death? I’m am so going to kick Arie’s ASS for leaving out all these deets. With yer permission of course. I like my head on my shoulders thank you very much.” 

He felt like a kid at the campfire listening to a ghost story. “All she really said is that you guys were hunters...raised by your dad after your mom got killed by a demon. Tended to piss off a lot of people and got the short end of the stick. She just said that Sam had been killed trying to protect a lot of people. The whole damn planet is a lot of people but, damn, dude.” 

Dean quirked a brow again at Naythin talking about kicking Arie’s ass, but didn’t say anything. He instead allowed Naythin to get everything out, since the kid seemed about ready to burst wide with all the questions that he could almost see dancing in Naythin’s eyes. 

“Yeah, thee Death,” he confirmed. “As for Sam, he’s not dead,” he corrected, “Not really… He’s in the cage with Lucifer...and Michael. And all because I wanted us to have free will.” He scoffed disgustedly at that fact. 

Listening to Dean sobered Naythin immediately. He knew all about the self blame racket. “Listen man. I get it. Trust me. I go there all the time with my girls. I probably would be dead right now if it weren’t for Lucian and the pack. I went to a pretty dark place after he was killed and Arie brought me back. You don’t want to go to that place, trust me.” As he spoke, his right hand went to his left and he started spinning his wedding band on his finger. 

“Sometimes, the only thing that we have is taking out whatever is associated with that pain. I do not feel bad about killing rogue wolves or humans for that matter.” He chuckled and glanced out the windshield. “I have a nickname with the pack. They started calling me The Saint Ryan Boogeyman.” He shrugged and smirked. “Kinda has a nice ring to it.” 

Dean glanced toward the movement he caught out of the corner of his eye and noted the way Naythin toyed with his ring. One hand lifted from the wheel to reach for his pendant only to find it missing, the memory of him throwing it in the trash hitting him like a slap in the face, but he managed to keep his game face on and, as far as he knew, keep that wound buried. 

He couldn’t help quirking a brow at Naythin from the corner of his eye as a smile tease at one corner of his lips. “I prob’ly shouldn’t mention the fact that what I’ve spent my life doing is killing the Boogeyman.” He tore his eyes from the asphalt that stretched out in front of them to flash a full fledged teasing smile at Naythin. 

Naythin barked out a loud laugh and slapped Dean on the shoulder. “You’ve never seen THIS Boogeyman up close and personal, my friend.” He paused for a moment and wondered if Dean had seen a Lycan shift. “So, uhhh. Have you ever seen a Lycan shift. I mean I’m sure you’ve seen werewolves shift but Lycan’s...that’s a whole different animal.” He started thinking that if he had to shift, he didn’t want Dean to stroke out or anything. The thought of having to tell Arie that he’d caused Dean’s death was not high on his list. 

“Arie,” Dean responded, having returned his attention to the road, giving a slight, barely there nod to his answer. 

“Oh.” His eyes bugged out and he sat back a little “Ohhhhh. Arie. Did she go full on wolf or the two legged version.” Nothing like finding out the hard way. 

“Two legged,” he responded, glancing Naythin’s way, “And no, it wasn’t my fault.” 

Holding up his hands in full surrender, he grinned. “Not here to judge. Two legged. Wow. Ya gotta see her wolf.” He whistled long and low. “Very nice. Mine? Kinda mangy lookin’. It’s fitting, really. Long legs, weird pelt color. Not tan but not brown either. Kind of a mix, ya know? I’ll have to show ya. I’m a scary lookin’ bastard in my battle form. That’s what they call the two legged variety. Kinda look like a tall hyena.” He shrugged and sighed. “You going to stay like that or let Arie turn ya?” The question was valid and Naythin was a nosey fucker. 

Dean stared thoughtfully at the road before giving a slight shrug of one shoulder. “Guess that makes sense seeings as my angel did one of his usual Gazoo entry, not to mention we were kinda busy…” he mused almost to himself. 

Naythin’s next question caught his attention and his gaze swung to the young man at his side. “I…” His mouth snapped closed before anything more could come out. He’d spent his life killing the things that went bump in the night, could he actually allow himself to become one of them? 

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “I dunno,” he murmured softly. 

Nodding, Naythin twisted in his seat until he was facing the windshield once more. “I get it. I mean, I had no say in the matter. None. It was forced on me. The majority of the pack is like that. Especially the old timers that came over with Lucian. He was over 800 years old. Long lived doesn’t even begin to cover the lifespan of Lycans.” He gave a lopsided shrug and glanced at Dean. ”You do what you gotta do to hang on to what ya got. Ya hear me? I mean it.” His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the interior of the car. “You hang on and don’t ever let go because one day...POOF! It’s gone and you’re left holding your balls and not much else.” His voice had deepened and developed more of a growl as he spoke. Running a hand over his face, he shook himself. “How far to this safe house?” 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way when the kid starting to give advice. A part of him wanted to rebel against the idea that he had to worry, about ever losing Arie or what he had with her now, but he knew from past experience that thinking that was a foolish pipe dream. Instead of giving voice to his throats he merely nodded in agreement. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, “I don’ plan on lettin’ her go this time. And I sure as hell won’t let anythin’ happen to her, you’ve got my word on that.”

He turned the Impala down a dirt road and flicked off the lights. “Just up ahead on the right.”

Leaning forward in his seat, Naythin peered into the darkness. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision and scanned the area. He was itching for a fight. He’d promised Arie he’d take of her male but he sidestepped the whole don’t maim or kill anyone part of the conversation. As the Impala crawled along the dirt two track, he leaned forward and slipped out of his jacket. Tossing it in the back seat, he gave Dean a sidelong look. “What? It’s just in case and I like that jacket.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips. He couldn’t say that he blamed the kid, he’d like to end these two fuckers too, he just wasn’t as obvious about it. 

“Just don’t kill anybody ‘till we get what we need out’ta’ve ‘em.” He lifted his brows as he waited for the kid’s word that he’d do as he’d told him. 

Naythin’s head did the slow, overly dramatic swivel and he locked eyes with Dean and counted to ten. He wasn’t trying to stare the guy down but, he just wanted to see how serious he was. The raised eyebrows were a clear indication of I’m not screwing around . Reaching for the door handle, he leaned towards Dean slightly. “I promise not to kill anyone but I can’t promise to not play with one...a little...for effect.” Pulling the door handle, he was out the car before Dean could respond. 

Dean growled low as he clenched his teeth, staring after the damn idjit. He threw the car into park and was out the door almost before the engine had the chance to shut off. He ran around the back of the car and crouched down next to the overzealous little shit. 

“I know you think yer stronger than them, and I’m sure you are, but these men have spent their lives hunting monsters like you,” he hissed. “DO NOT move without my say, got it!” he barked softly, his voice sounding every bit like his Dad’s whenever he’d get over excited on a hunt. “You’re gonna wind up gettin’ yourself killed,” he added sternly for effect. 

Naythin looked Dean up and down in the darkness and blinked. “Didn’t yer Momma teach you to respect yer elders? Cuz, I’m feelin’ a whole lot of disrespect comin’ off you right now.” 

Dean scoffed and shot Naythin a disgusted look. “Unlike you I didn’t just put the Oxy away,” he drawled. His brow creased and he shot Naythin an incredulous look. “How the hell were you married anyway?”

Tucking a few stray hairs behind his right ear, Naythin cocked his head slightly and listened before turning his attention back to Dean. The gravel under his boots crunching quietly as he pivoted on the balls of his feet. “I’m 36 years old. I was born July 15th, 1974.” He leaned in closer and whispered. “Boy.” 

Dean scoffed and barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. “36 my ass,” he countered. 

Before he could say more the door of the cabin started to open only to close again when Ditto called out to whoever was at the door, which was Kyle, at least as far as they knew. Before Naythin could respond or move Dean grabbed hold of the kid’s collar and yanked him down behind the Impala. 

“This bitch don’t need no water,” Ditto spat, his voice, followed by his laughter, carried on the night air. 

Landing on ones ass unexpectedly was not high on Naythin’s list of fun things to do and he couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled past his lips. He shoved at Dean and glared at him in the darkness. “Watch it!” 

His nostrils flared and the growl became deeper and he could feel his fangs punch through his gums. “I smell wolf. Not Lycan but it’s a werewolf and it’s bleeding...a lot.” His eyes were fixed on the cabin door as he reached up to unbutton his shirt. 

Dean’s brow knitted at the warning and he dismissed it just as he would have if Sam had growled, though not literally, at him for jerking him down where he’d be safer. He was about to respond when Naythin’s next words had him reaching back for his pistol. He started to push off the side of the car so he could creep closer only to stop dead in his tracks when he caught the movement of Naythin’s hand out of the corner of his eye. His own hand shot out, grabbing hold of Naythin’s and stilling it where it sat against the Lycan’s chest. 

“No,” he quietly barked the commanded. “You wolf out now and we’ll never find out what the hell is going on. Your pack and the woman I plan to marry will be the ones hurt, is that what you want? You need to wait. And when the time is right, you can eat them whole for all I care.” 

As soon as Dean’s hand grabbed his, Naythin tried to figure out how long it would take to drop his fangs and bite Dean’s hand off. There was a werewolf in the cabin that was in trouble and his wolf was pissed off. Those that had caused harm to his...cousin of sorts needed to die and he was more than eager to do it. He chewed on Dean’s words for all of a minute before he nodded curtly. Unbuttoning the last button on his over shirt, he didn’t try to hide the wolf in his voice. “When the time comes, I suggest you not get in my way. I tend to get a little...out of control.” 

He cracked his neck and reached into the small of his back for his Glock 9mm, checked the clip and took off the safety. “After you.” 

Dean tried not to roll his eyes and only gave a curt nod to Naythin’s warning. “Wonderful,” he sighed quietly. His gaze swung back to the cabin and he took the moment of calm both inside and out of the small structure to dash across the yard, coming up on the backside of the cabin, his back against the cool wood. 

“We’re not gonna be able to just waltz in there,” he mused, “Especially not with what’s happenin’ inside. Not after seein’ me at the farm. They might be stupid, but they’re not dumb, not when it comes to this. If they were they’d be dead already.” 

Naythin thought about it for a minute before turning to Dean. “Sure we can.” Taking off his over shirt, he tossed it on the ground next to a bush. Next, he slipped the safety back on his Glock and handed it to Dean as he pointed to the left side of his face. “Hit me. Free shot. Make it good. They want a Lycan, right? So. Bring ‘em one.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean and tapped at his cheek again. “I won’t even tell Mom.” 

Dean looked skeptical when Naythin told him to punch him. It wasn’t that the plan wasn’t a good one, it was. He just happened to actually like the kid and felt pretty crappy having to knock the guy on his ass. He took the gun from Naythin and reached back, tucking it into his the waistband of his jeans. He shifted his own gun to his other hand and flexed the fingers of his right hand. 

“You sure about this?” he inquired, giving the kid an out if he wanted one. “As for Ar, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right?” His lips quirked slightly at one corner as he gave a shrug of one shoulder. 

With a small chuckle, he nodded. “You mean what she doesn’t know won’t hurt YOU, right?” He swept up a handful of gravel and dirt and spit in it a few times before rubbing it on his arms, face and neck. Naythin wiped his hands on his t-shirt and pulled at the collar to stretch it out. When he was satisfied, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Just do it. Don’t tell me when or I might bite your hand off and that would land both of us in a world of hurt with your female.” 

One more slow, deep breath and Naythin was ready. “Gimme yer best, human.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of resignation. “Great, punch an angel and break my hand, punch a damn Lycan and lose my hand.” He huffed. “Figures.” 

Dean had already pulled his fist back, and almost before Naythin got the last word out, he left it fly; hitting Naythin with one of his best right hooks, the kind that use to knock his brother out for hours when they would spar against one another in training. 

Getting knocked on his ass was starting to be a habit and Naythin wasn’t liking it. “Damn, you kinda hit hard.” Rubbing at his cheek, he pulled himself to his feet and pointed at his face again. “Again. Gotta make it look good, remember? I heal wicked fast so you gotta get me good.” 

He had to really fight to keep his wolf in check. Allowing a human, let alone a hunter, to beat his ass was not something a Lycan normally did but this was anything but normal. “Come on, asshole! Thought yer daddy was a Marine? You hit like an Air Force fly boy!” 

Dean felt bad when Naythin complained about how hard he’d hit him and he was about to apologize, to remind Naythin that he’d been the one to tell him to give it his best, only to wind up swallowing those words, his lips pulling into a thin line of annoyance. He didn’t warn Naythin, he didn’t hold back, instead he let the next punch fly without preamble. And the next. And the next. He continued to throw punches, allowing himself the small reprieve from always showing his game face, taking out the pain he felt on a daily basis, each and every minute of the day, at the loss of his little brother on the Lycan before him. 

His hands were balled into tight fists to keep from striking out at Dean as he was bombarded with punch after punch. At one point, he felt his nose break and the bone under his left eye felt...wrong...almost squishy. That can’t be good. At that point, he had to grab Dean’s arm and push him away. “Okay...that...okay.” He stopped to spit out a mouthful of blood and ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure they were all there. “‘urry up. ‘efore I ‘art ta ‘eal.” He was talking a bit weird. Did Dean break his jaw? Damn, if he did, Naythin was impressed. “Inside ‘efore I ‘eal.” 

Dean’s boots slipped against the gravel and he blinked a few times when Naythin pushed him back. It was a good thing that Naythin was strong or else he might not have stopped. He stood with his chest heaving as he drew in heavy breaths. “Jus’...hold on…” He did the same thing that Naythin had done earlier as far as rubbing dirt onto his clothes and face though he didn’t touch his leather. 

He cracked his neck and nodded, bending at the waist to grab up his pistol that he had dropped at some point during all the punch throwing. Once he’d pulled to his full height, he pressed the pistol against Naythin’s back, directly behind the Lycan’s heart. 

“Don’t bump the gun too hard, I’ve got silver rounds in this,” he warned softly as he pushed Naythin around the back of the cabin heading for the door. 

The mention of silver rounds had the muscles in his back pull tight and he had to fight to keep from pulling away. He hadn’t counted on Dean having silver rounds. Grunting his acknowledgement, he allowed Dean to steer him towards the door doing his best beat dog impression. The stumbling up the stairs part was no act as his left eye was now swollen completely shut and his face felt like hammered shit. He knew they had about twenty minutes before he started healing. Twenty minutes before he could shift. He needed both good eyes to fight. Even though he’d heal much faster in his battle form it would still take a while. 

Angling his head down and back towards Dean, he made one final request. “Don’ let ‘em tie me up. It won’ end well.” 

Dean didn’t argue the fact, everyone had their thing, something that they didn’t like or downright couldn’t handle and apparently Naythin’s was bondage. “Got it.” 

He kicked open the door of the cabin, already figuring that the assholes hadn’t locked it. “Howdy, boys,” he greeted from behind Naythin. “I bag ‘em you tag ‘em, isn’t that how it goes?” He gave Naythin a hard shove hoping that he’d play along and fall. “You wanted Lycans. I brought you one.” 

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the cabin burst open and slammed against the wall. The shotgun in his hands went tumbling end over end before he was able to get a grip on it and point it in the right direction. “Jesus Christ!” He looked at the back of the cabin to see if anyone else was going to join the party. “The hell, Winchester?” His hands shook just a little as he swung the barrel from Dean’s head to the now prone figure on the floor. 

Dean plastered a grin on his face despite how badly he wanted to beat Kyle into a coma. “Well, whadda ya think?” he mused with a proud glance toward his catch. His gaze surveyed the interior of the cabin and his brow creased with confusion as his eyes settled on Kyle. “Where’s Ditto? Isn’t he here with you?” 

“He’s in back. He’s busy with...someone in the back.” With the shotgun firmly in his grasp, Kyle slowly made his way over to the pair and gave a quick look at the guy on the floor. “That’s a Lycan? Doesn’t look like one.” Quickly backing away, just in case, he kept the shotgun pointed at Dean. “How do you know it’s a Lycan? Ditto! Hey, Ditto! C’mere see what Winchester brought us!” With a sneer on his face, he spit on the guy laying on the floor. “You better not be lying about this guy being a Lycan. Ditto hasn’t forgiven you for what you did to him.” 

Dean frowned hard at Kyle. “The wolf like two legged thing he turned into kinda gave me the first clue,” he quipped in response to how he knew Naythin was a Lycan. “Plus I checked his library card,” he snapped sarcastically. 

“Ditto’s a pussy. And he knows that if he tries shit with me he’ll be dead before he hits the floor,” he retorted. “Now are you gonna tell me what the hell’s goin’ on in this area or not? Because I can take my Lycan and go…”

Kyle jumped again as the back door of the cabin opened and Ditto walked in wiping his bloody hands on his shirt. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He walked over to Dean, keeping a safe distance and smirked. “Thought for sure you’d gone native on us, Winchester.” Squatting down next to Naythin, Ditto grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head to the side so he could see his mouth. Grabbing his upper lip, he peeled it back and gave a loud shout. “YES! We have ourselves a bonafide, living Lycan!” Standing up, he gave the body a strong kick to the ribs. 

“Kyle, tell the boys in the back to put that piece of shit out of our misery. We got bigger fish to fry, now thanks to Winchester.” As he spoke, he went to a cabinet and pulled out a set of silver handcuffs and a length of silver chain. Handing them to Dean with a smile, he clapped him on the shoulder. “Do the honors and secure the mutt for me, will ya? I gotta make sure they don’t screw up an easy kill.” 

Turning to leave the room, Ditto’s laughter got louder and louder. “It’s a great day, gents. A glorious day to be a hunter.” 

Dean hid the cringe that wanted to show itself at the thought of there being more than just Kyle and Ditto to deal with. He should have known Carl couldn’t be trusted. He hated to do it, but Dean reached back with his gun and slid it into the waistband of his jeans beside Naythin’s Glock so he wouldn’t draw any undue attention. When Ditto yanked a handful of Naythin’s hair he had to fight the instinct to but in. Instead of watching what was happening there, he turned his attention to Kyle, sizing the guy up and coming to the conclusion that the guy was no tougher than he’d ever been, so at least that wasn’t going to be a hard kill. 

The fact that Ditto was addressing him had Dean turning his attention back to the jackass. He kept his game face firmly in place even though inside he was scrambling to try and come up with a reason why they couldn’t use the silver on Naythin. He took the chain and cuffs from Ditto and offered a faked smile as he gave a nod. “No problem.” 

Turning around, his eyes sought and found Naythin’s and he wished like hell in that moment that the kid could understand some of the non-spoken things he and his brother could say to one another. He also wanted to kick himself for allowing them to get here in the first place. 

He crouched down next to Naythin and gave the Lycan an apologetic look. He leaned in close, like he was going to fasten the cuffs to Naythin’s wrists. “This is fucked, can you change yet?” he whispered. 

Naythin had remained on the floor pretending to be unconscious during the fat asses inspection even though he really had wanted to rip his throat out. He’d watched as Ditto handed Dean the silver chain and cuffs. He had to struggle to keep his breathing even and to not panic. Being tied up was very, very low on his list of favorites ever since the incident with his girls. Even someone holding his hand made him break out into a sweat. The closer Dean got the harder it was for him to remain calm and not try and push away from him. It was Dean but, damn it he had a whole lot of silver in his hands and the idea of being restrained was not helping. A small whimper slid passed his lips as Dean leaned over him and he had to try really hard to not strike out. His words broke through and he nodded quickly. “Yes, jus’ don’ tie me up. I don’ wanna hurt you.” His jaw was healing, he could feel the bones knitting back together. This was good, it was very good. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the back door and back at Dean. “The first one through that door, you need to kill. One shot that’s it. That will bring them all in here and I’ll take it from there. I’m healing already, just get the first one. Make it bloody.” 

Dean almost patted Naythin on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him the way he would have Sam only he stopped himself, curling the hand into a fist instead. “I won’t tie you up, Naythin, you have my word on that, but I need to leave these behind you. Not on you. But you gotta pretend yer cuffed, got it?” 

Nodding his head, his eyes stayed glued to Dean. “Got it. Fake it. I can do that. That shit burns, don’t let it touch me.” His hands started to shake a little at the very thought of the silver touching his skin. Naythin cursed himself for taking his over shirt off. It would have protected his wrists from the silver burns. Just as he was about to put his hands together a single shot rang out from the back of the cabin. “NO!” The smell of death hit his nostrils and he started to stand up. “I’ll kill those bastards.” 

Dean actually began to relax somewhat knowing that Naythin understood that he wasn’t going to hurt him, or let any of these assholes hurt him. That relief was short lived the second Naythin started to get up. The Lycan he was supposedly binding so they could have some fun was getting up! Shit! The color drained from Dean’s face a second before he heard Kyle call out for help. Everything from that moment on seemed to happen in a blur of movement and blood. Pulling away from Naythin as the Lycan stood, Dean turned toward Kyle as he pulled to his full height and reached back, pulling out his pistol. He aimed at and shot Kyle dead before the other hunter had time to even pull the trigger. 

Fake it, my ass. Naythin was going to kill these fuckers and it wasn’t going to be pretty. The smell of blood seeping from Kyle's body helped to fuel the change. Standing to his full height, he shook both hands as finger nails turned to claws, his back started to arch as bones snapped, ligaments popped. Dropping to the floor, his shirt ripped down his spine and fell away, his jeans blew apart at the seams and his boots seemed to peel away from what used to be size 11 human feet. His jaw elongated and his screams turned to growls and snarls. As everything started to knit back together, what stood in that cabin was no longer Naythin Emerson. The Lycan was now 7 feet 6 inches of killing machine and he was pissed. His head swung in the direction of the back door as screams were heard. Two strides had him to the door. He grabbed hold of the door knob and ripped the door off its hinges and flung it across the room. 

Dean turned away from Kyle the second the other hunter slumped forward over the large spool they’d been using as a table to hold their beer bottles. His attention moved to Naythin, or what had been Naythin as the Lycan swiftly moved across the cabin, arriving at the back door faster than Dean would have thought possible, it wasn’t like you’d think that these things all that graceful to look at them, nor would you imagine their hulking bodies to be so fast. 

“Sonuvabitch!” he swore, hurrying after the Lycan. If anything happened to the kid Arie would kill him, of that he had no doubt. 

Naythin had to duck to cross the threshold into the back room. The smell of blood, death and fear was overpowering but it fueled his anger and desire to kill. Reaching for the first and closest body, Naythin grabbed the guy by the throat, lifted him off the ground and roared in his face as he squeezed his neck until his head literally popped off and fell to the floor. Dropping the now twitching body, Naythin turned to the fat ass, Ditto. The room was small and the rest of the men were climbing over each other trying to get out like a herd of terrified sheep. Naythin liked lamb. 

As he approached the group of terrified men, he stopped next to the body of a small woman tied to a chair. She had a single bullet hole in the center of her forehead but the rest of her exposed skin was covered in silver burns. Leaning closer, Naythin saw the name DITTO carved in the woman’s arm. His lips peeled back in a silent snarl as his turned and focused all his attention on Ditto. “You ‘ie ‘ow.” 

Dean rushed into the room after Naythin and what he found had him wondering just who exactly he was supposed to be protecting. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. Instead, he turned his attention to the hunters in the room that Naythin wasn’t busy squishing or ripping limb from limb. It wasn’t until he saw one of the hunter's aim their pistol at Naythin’s heart that he lifted his own gun and pulled the trigger before they did. 

The sound of a gunshot had Naythin snarling and turning in its direction. He caught himself from advancing when he saw Dean. He knew who Dean was. Don’t hurt Dean. Turning back to Ditto, Naythin moved closer, growling with his lips pulled back as far as he could get them. He wanted the man to see the full affect of what a Lycan was capable of. He wanted a Lycan, well buddy, here it is. 

Reaching down to shove a table out of the way, Naythin looked up and was honestly shocked to see Ditto with a handgun pointed at him. The thing shook like it was attached to an epileptic Chihuahua but it was pointed right at his heart. 

Dean just happened to catch what was happening with Naythin out of the corner of his eye, and what he saw had him turning his complete attention to the Lycan and Ditto. Seeing the gun in Ditto’s hand had Dean yelling out, “NO!” and rushing across the distance between himself and the Lycan. 

He wasn’t sure if Ditto squeezed the trigger because he meant to or because he’d startled the jackass, but the gun went off and all Dean could do was shove Naythin with all his might while throwing himself in the line of fire. Even before his body hit the floor Dean knew he’d been hit. It was just a shoulder wound, nothing worse than what Sam had done while possessed by Meg, but it still stung like a bitch. 

Naythin was turning towards Dean when he heard him yell and didn’t have time to react when he slammed into him. The sound of the gunshot made him bellow and freeze as he waited for the burn of silver to flow through his veins. The smell of human blood and Dean’s groan of pain was just what he needed. Enough was enough. Getting to his feet, he lunged at Ditto and slammed him against the wall as the handgun fell to the floor. Naythin started to slowly squeeze his throat and snarled as Ditto started to turn blue and his struggles started to weaken. Glancing down at Dean to make sure he was alive, Naythin remembered what he’d said to him outside. They needed one alive to find out what was going on and right now Ditto was the only one left. As much as he wanted to kill the asshole, he had to let him live...for now. 

With one final squeeze, Ditto passed out and his body slumped in Naythin’s grasp. Letting him go, Naythin backed up, raised his muzzle to the ceiling and howled. 

Dean rolled over, holding onto his wounded shoulder as he watched Naythin with Ditto. He didn’t call Naythin off, didn’t say a word, at this point he wasn’t going to deny Naythin the kill if he really wanted it. When Naythin released Ditto however, he couldn’t help the pleased and maybe even proud smile that graced his lips though it quickly melted away to be replaced by a grimace when Naythin let out a near bloodcurdling and nerve wracking howl. 

He shifted, sitting up on the floor for a moment before managing to pull himself to his feet, his hand still pressed against his wounded shoulder. “You uh, might wanna ditch the fur,” he quipped as he walked up to Naythin, “You sound like yer garglin’ marbles like that.” 

Naythin was breathing heavy. He was still pissed off and he was very, very tired. The energy expended to shift and fight was enormous. Looking at Ditto, he growled and snapped his jaws together in annoyance. He’d get what was coming to him eventually but he was worth more to the pack alive than dead. Turning to Dean, he leaned forward and sniffed at his shoulder, pulled back and sneezed. He’d been shot with a silver bullet and there was no way Naythin was going anywhere near it. Knowing that Dean wasn’t mortally wounded helped to calm him down, which helped to bring on the change back to his human self. 

With a sigh, he wagged his head from side to side and let it happen. It was just as quick as before and equally as disturbing to witness. Once the shift was over, Naythin groaned and rolled over to face Dean. “Arie is going to kill me.” 

Dean turned away from Naythin during his change back to human, just because he wasn’t hunting these things and just because his...Arie, was one, didn’t mean he enjoyed watching all the popping and macaroni and cheese sounding shifting that went along with turning into or turning back from becoming one. It wasn’t until Naythin spoke that he turned back to face the Lycan only to wind up wishing he hadn’t. He held out the hand of his injured shoulder as if to block his own line of vision. 

“Whoa, dude, save it for the ladies, man!” he complained, turning his head this way and that while peering only through slitted eyes. 

Glancing down, Naythin looked puzzled. “What? You got something I don’t or are you jealous?” He gyrated his hips and would have thrown in the cheesy 70’s porn sound track but the sight of Dean’s bloody shoulder took the fun out of it. “Seriously though. Arie is going to kill me.” Sitting up, he looked around for something to slow down the bleeding but couldn’t find anything clean enough. Getting to his feet, Naythin went out into the main room and found the remnants of his jeans. There was a long enough strip that could be used as a bandage. Going back to Dean, he started to pull off the jacket to get at the wound. 

“Whoa, what the hell?” Dean complained when naked boy came back with a strip of denim and started to pull his leather jacket off of him. He took a step back and was contemplating releasing his shoulder in favor of using his hand to keep naked Naythin at arms length. “I’m fine, really. It’s okay. It’s no worse than when Sam shot me.” 

Leaning away, Naythin arched an eyebrow. “Your brother always shoot you with silver bullets? You’re bleeding copious amounts of blood. You don’t heal like I do, pal.” Handing the strip of denim to Dean, he crossed his arms and glared. “There is silver in your blood. I can’t touch it. Arie is going to have to use her magick on you to get the bullet out. Hurts like a bitch when the bullet wiggles around.” 

With an exaggerated eye roll, Naythin looked around the room. “Shit. We’re gonna have to get a clean up team in here.” He walked over to the dead woman’s body and gently ran his hand over her head and down her cheek. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Dean frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Not silver, no. Not that it matters, I’m not a werewolf, or a Lycan for that matter. And as far as healing like you,” Dean grinned. “Actually…” he let his words trail off as he listened to Naythin rattle on about Arie using her magick to get the bullet out. 

“Actually last time I got shot a blonde took the bullet out,” he responded with a smug grin. He watched Naythin walk over to the dead werewolf and shook his head. “We can take care of this, it’s not that bad. Sam and me, well all hunters really, clean up messes like this all the time.” He shrugged and turned away, walking into the center of the room where he stopped and closed his eyes.

“Uh, Cas you got your ears on? I, uh, need you...uh...Oh hell, just come down here!” his words getting more agitated as he prayed.

Naythin was trying to see if the werewolf had any ID on her so the pack could notify her family when he heard Dean talking to himself. Standing up, he was about to ask Dean for his cell phone when a guy in a trench coat dressed like he was on his way to a business lunch appeared near what was left of the door.

“Who the FUCK are you and how the FUCK did you get in here?” He stepped in front of the dead woman’s body out of instinct to protect and growled loudly. 

Castiel gave the Lycan a brief glance before turning his attention to Dean. “My name is Castiel,” he muttered, completely dismissing the other man. The fact that Naythin was buck naked didn’t even faze the angel. 

“You called me, Dean?” he murmured. 

“Uh, yeah, can you…” he responded, releasing his hold on his injured arm. 

Castiel reached out with two fingers, pressing them to Dean’s forehead and instantly his shoulder was healed. “Was that it?”

Dean’s brow creased at Castiel’s question. “No actually, we could use your help to clean this place up. Why, what’s so important that you can’t take a minute to help me?”

“Oh I dunno, Dean, maybe the fact that I’m the sheriff of Heaven now and I’m trying to clean up the mess that Michael and Lucifer left behind. But by all means I’ll drop everything to come down and clean up your messes,” Cas responded. 

Naythin’s head was snapping back and forth between Dean and this...Cas guy who evidently was an angel. Wait...where were his wings? He tried looking behind the guy and suddenly remembered he was naked...in front of an angel. Shit. Grabbing the first thing he could, Naythin covered himself with a piece of cardboard and just listened. 

Dean didn’t respond for a long moment as his eyes searched the angel’s features for the truth of what he was saying. Finally, he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded his understanding. “Look I’m...I’m sorry, Cas.” He wasn’t use to Castiel being annoyed with him, or being preoccupied with anyone or anything besides himself and Sam. In fact, he had gotten use to the angel popping in all the damn time, like he had when he and Arie had been....preoccupied. He cleared his throat and quirked a single brow. “Things are bad, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Cas responded heaving a heavy sigh. “Angel’s don’t understand what it is to have free will, we weren’t created for it, and it’s me they turn to for guidance.” 

A low moan from the corner grabbed Naythin’s attention and he glanced over at Ditto who was slowly coming to. “Uhh Dean…” Quickly looking at the angel, he bowed his head and made the sign of the cross over his chest. “Excuse me...Cas is it? We have a situation here that needs tending to so if you two could do this some other time that would be great.” Looking back at Dean, he held out his hand. “I need your phone to call for a clean up team and to get Ditto back to the pack house. The girl needs to be taken back to her family as well.” 

He really needed to get some clothes on and possibly find a church because he was naked in front of an angel. His mother would never forgive him. 

Castiel turned his attention to the Lycan, his eyes lowering to the piece of cardboard the guy held in front of his groin. The fact had him tilting his head to the side and his brow knitting curiously. It wasn’t until that moment that Dean had noticed what Naythin was doing and he quirked a brow and shook his head at the kid. 

“He’s embarrassed, just never mind,” he explained to a rather confused looking Castiel. 

The angel’s head lifted and he stared Naythin in the eye a moment. “Your mother doesn’t care that you’re naked,” he assured. 

“Uh, Cas can you…?” Dean began, allowing his words to trail off, knowing Castiel would get the jist of what he was saying without the waste of breath. 

With the flick of one hand, the room was cleared of bodies and the wooden doorway and tables and chairs returned to rights. The moan coming from across the room had Castiel’s attention moving toward its place of origin. He headed that way, his gant purposeful, his eyes laser focused on the hunter on the floor. Reaching Ditto, Castiel knelt beside him and pressed two fingers against the hunters forehead. Once Ditto was out like a light, the angel pulled to his full height and turned his attention back to his Charge. “He’ll be out for a while.” 

Dean merely nodded all too familiar with Castiel’s magic touch and what all it could do. “Thanks, Cas,” he murmured. And just like that, in a flutter of wings, the angel was gone. 

Before he could even blink, all the bodies were gone and the place looked normal. Naythin had to scramble to keep his hold on the cardboard as his brain tried to understand what had just happened. “HEY! What the HELL?” He looked around and when he saw the girls body was gone as well, he was visibly upset. “NO! No, Dean we have to take her back to her family. Tell him to bring her back.” Before he even finished the sentence the angel was gone. Both hands went to his head as he spun around and tried to remain calm. “No. We have to take her back.” He kept repeating it over and over as he sank to the floor. 

Dean couldn’t help but quirk a curious brow at the Lycan in front of him. In the next second a wide grin curved his lips and he chuckled softly as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Naythin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, kid,” he soothed, “Cas took care of everything. All we gotta do is take Ditto home with us.” 

A quick shake of his head and Naythin pushed Dean’s hand away. “It’s not okay. You don’t get it. She’s a werewolf and needs to be returned to her family. You can’t just...do what he did and say it’s okay.” Glancing over at Ditto, he got pissed off all over again. “I’m going to enjoy killing that fat fucker and every one that is associated with him.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh when Naythin pushed his hand away and he decided not to argue the point with the kid. Instead he headed over to Ditto with the intent to get the bastard up so he could carry his ass out to the Impala. “Just don’t kill him before we get what we need out of him.” 

Getting to his feet, Naythin glanced at Dean trying to figure out the sudden change. His scent was even different and that puzzled him. Turning, he went into the main room and retrieved the chain and handcuffs. The silver started to burn the second he touched them but he quickly dropped them in front of Ditto and pointed at Dean. “Let’s see how he likes being trussed up like a hog. I can’t do it.” He shook his hands and showed them to Dean. His palms had perfect imprints of the chain links on them and were still smoking. 

Dean was in the process of getting Dittos body upright so he could carry the fatass fireman style out the door. He paused when Naythin came back into the back room and he lifted his gaze to the Lycan. His lips pressed into a thin disapproving line when he saw Naythin’s hands, but he managed to keep the advice that danced on his tongue from falling from between his lips. He lowered his gaze instead and continued to work on getting the hunter up. 

“Gotta get him to the Impala first,” he mumbled. 

It would have been easy for Naythin to carry the man but, he stood back and watched Dean do it. The occasional grunt that came from the human amused him but he kept it to himself. Somehow, he’d managed to piss him off and he didn’t know how or why. As they exited the cabin, he couldn’t help but look back and see the now empty chair the girl had been tied to and died in. He’d failed her. Just like he’d failed his wife and daughter on that camping trip. His lips curled up in a silent snarl and he made a mental note to come back and burn the place to the ground. 

As Dean reached the Impala with his load, Naythin couldn’t help it. “You need help with that?” 

Dean shot Naythin a dirty look. “Nope,” he responded with a grunt just before he allowed Ditto’s body to fall hard, thudding against the ground. He reached for the back door handle and tugged it open. “But you can get him into the back seat while I go grab the chain and cuffs,” he added as turned and walked away, heading back into the cabin. 

Naythin watched as Dean walked away. A slow wicked smile formed on his lips as he looked back down at Ditto. It would be so easy to snap his neck or even to wake him up and let him watch as one of Naythin’s claws severed his femoral artery and let him bleed out but, they needed the sad sack to protect the pack and the packs well being came before his own need for revenge. Going around the other side of the car, he opened the door and crawled inside. Getting his hands under Ditto’s arms, he hauled him up and accidentally banged the guys head on the top of the door frame. “Oopps. Sorry about that.” He chuckled as he slid the guy across the seat. Getting out, he slammed the door shut and grinned as it bounced off the top of Dittos head. “My bad.” 

Dean walked back into the house and headed to the back room. Everything inside now looked just as it would have before the hunters had used the structure to torture the werewolf they’d found. Not a trace that anyone had been there remained save for the length of chain and handcuffs that lay on the floor. Snatching them up, Dean sauntered back out of the cabin, and headed back to the Impala. He noted that Dittos body was no longer on the ground and he had to admit to being thankful that he hadn’t had to heave the fat hunter into the back seat. His gaze darted over to the Lycan briefly, his eyes lowering to the kid’s hands briefly to see check if they’d healed yet or not. He was glad to see that the burns now merely looked like a nasty sunburn. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” he grumbled with the lift of one brow. “All you had to do was ask me to get the damn things.” 

Looking down at his hands, Naythin shrugged. “Hazard of the job.” He flexed his hands to show that all was well. “They don’t even hurt anymore. There are a couple wolves in the pack that can push bullet slugs out of their bodies. It’s pretty cool.” Clapping Dean on the shoulder, Naythin walked over the bushes next to the house and picked up his shirt. Tossing it over his shoulder, he headed back to the car and opened the passenger side door. “You better chain him up good. He’s not going to be happy when he comes to.” 

“Definitely not after what Cas did to him, he’s not gonna poop for a week,” Dean agreed in a mumble as he went to work binding the stocky hunter. 

Naythin watched as Dean chained up the human with a smile on his face the whole time. Karma was a bitch and she bit...hard. He knew Arie would put him in charge of the detail to “protect” him from the pack. Considering who he was associated with had caused Lucian’s death he was a dead man walking anyway. 

Pulling his shirt off his shoulder, Naythin tied it around his waist and let the ends cover his crotch. He didn’t have a problem with being naked but he couldn’t help but notice that Dean wasn’t such a fan. 

Dean finished binding the hunter and pulled away from the back seat, slamming the car door and smirking when the door bashed against Ditto’s head. “Whoops,” he mumbled with a chuckle. 

He turned his attention to the Lycan he’d known was watching. It had been on the tip of his tongue to tell Naythin that he was not leaving ass prints on the leather seat only to find that the kid had managed to figure out a way to conceal that area behind cloth. Lifting his gaze to the Lycan’s eyes he gave a barely there nod. 

“Alright,” he mumbled, tugging open the driver’s side car door and sliding in behind the wheel, “Let’s get the hell outta here.” 

*** *** *** 

Arie had gone back to the pack house to make sure people were moved to safe houses and the other territories knew what was going on. Several members of the other territories had arrived and she needed to fill them in on what was going on. The fact that a known hunter was involved was not going over very well at all. Especially when his name was Dean Winchester. 

Her cell phone never left her side and she kept checking it every fifteen minutes. Still nothing from Dean or Naythin. She didn’t who to be more worried about. Naythin because he was Lycan or Dean because he wasn’t. Damn it! 

Micah had made sure the farm was secure and even suggested moving the horses to a different location so they wouldn't’ be targeted. As much as she hated to bend to anyone, she agreed and had the horses sent to a trainer in North Carolina. The farm was not empty except for the guards that were staying there and the patrols. She vowed to end this as quickly as possible so her family would not have to live in fear. 

Pacing her office, she nearly jumped through the ceiling when her phone started to vibrate across the coffee table. Jumping on it, she accepted the call and yelled into it. “DEAN? Thank the Goddess...are you alright? Is Naythin alright? Where are you?” Much to her dismay it wasn’t Dean. The second best thing though, patrols had spotted the Impala heading back to the pack house with both Dean and Naythin inside. There was also a report of a third body in the back seat but no one knew who it was. Ending the call, she had guards doubled at the main gate with explicit instruction that the Impala be escorted directly into the attached garage before anyone was allowed to exit the vehicle. 

Dean’s eyes darted as he drove, noticing things he was sure no one, not even another hunter, would notice, movements no one else would have detected if they hadn’t been taught by John Winchester. 

“Friends of yours?” he inquired, keeping his eyes on the road, and darting to the tree line along the sides of the drive as they neared the gates. 

Naythin looked around and nodded. “Patrols. Extra security. I’m sure Arie knows we’re here.” Nodding to four guys standing at the gate, Naythin rolled the window down and shook hands with them. When he was told about the garage, he nodded in agreement knowing full well that the place was like Fort Knox. Once those doors were closed no one was getting out unless you had a bomb. “Just follow the gravel drive to the garage. We unload in there.” 

He couldn’t help but notice the glares Dean was getting from the others. He knew they knew who Dean was. This was going to be so much fun. 

Dean’s lips were pressed into a tight line, his eyes continuing to survey the area outside the car. “Why do I feel like the lamb being led to slaughter?” he mumbled under his breath. “Despite getting along with Naythin, he was glad that he had his pistol handy. That thought reminded him that he had the Lycan’s gun and he pulled one hand off the wheel, reaching behind himself as he leaned forward and withdrew Naythin’s gun from his waistband, handing it to the Lycan. “Here.” 

Looking down at Dean’s hand, Naythin blinked for a moment before it sank in that he was looking at his gun. “Thanks.” Taking it, he set it on his lap and looked where they were going. Seeing the garage come into view he pointed to the middle of the 5 doors. “Stop in front of that one. When it opens, drive in and park. Don’t get out until Arie or myself tell you to. I mean it, Dean. Once you’re out of the car, you stick to her like glue and don’t say anything no matter what you hear. You are one human in a sea of sharks that want nothing more than to bite your head off.” 

He knew Dean was still armed and before he went into the pack house, he was going to be unarmed either by force or willingly. Naythin didn’t want to be part of that conversation but being the head of security you tended to have to do things you didn’t like. 

Dean did as Naythin instructed, without argument, and stopped the car in front of the middle garage door. He drew in a breath and, when the garage door slowly rolled up, he pulled the Impala inside. Stopping the car inside the garage he put her in park and turned off the engine. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, “Now what?” 

“Stay here.” Naythin opened the door and got out of the car taking his handgun with him. As he closed the car door, he turned to his left and waved to a small camera in the corner. Immediately, four heavily armed males came through a door and walked towards them. “He’s in the back. Make sure you’re wearing gloves those are silver chains and cuffs.” His happy go lucky demeanor was gone. Here, he was The Boogeyman and the head of security. “Tell Arie he’s fine.” Making his way around to Dean’s side of the car, he tapped on the window and leaned down. “I’m going to that locker over there and get some clothes. Arie will be out in a minute. Do not leave the car until she gets to you. Understand?” With a nod, he turned and made his way to the extra clothes locker. Pulling on black BDU pants and a black tank top, he shoved his feet into a pair of black combat boots and laced them up. Turning to the camera once more, he nodded and waited for Arie to arrive. 

Dean wanted to reach back for his gun, but he forced himself to do the opposite of what years of training told him, forced himself to sit still, and wait. When Naythin knocked on his driver side window he rolled it down. He gave a snort. “No problem there,” he responded, “Sitting right fucking here…” he added to himself. 

He was getting more and more agitated as he waited for Arie to show, his thumbs tapping out the rhythm that matched the one he sung under his breath, Metallica’s For Whom the Bell Tolls. 

“He’s fine.” No two words would ever make her happier at that moment. “They’re in the garage and the extraction team has removed the human and taken him to the basement. The garage is secure.” As much as she was the alpha of the pack, Arie had to step aside at times and let them worry about her safety. Trying to act as professional as possible, she made her way from her office through the house and to the attached garage. When the door opened, there was one guard in front of her and one behind her. Nodding to Naythin as she passed him, Arie’s eyes were glued to the Impala and the man sitting behind the wheel. Dean. Her Dean. 

Running would not have been a good idea. The guys in the garage had hair triggers and were not fans of hunters or humans for that matter. They were there to do a job and if that included filling Dean full of lead, they’d do it. Her hands were buried in her pockets to keep them busy as she walked carefully to the car. As she made eye contact with him, she smiled and murmured “STAY!” When she was a few feet from the car, she took her hands out of her pockets and leaned on the car door, smiling. “Hey. You better kiss me now because there will be no PDA until we’re behind closed doors.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he gave Arie a disgruntled look, none too thrilled at being told to ‘stay’. He heaved a sigh of resignation however and nodded his compliance to her rules. Once she was at his open window he tried to return her smile, but he found it a little hard seeings he was surrounded by armed Lycans. “Hi,” he responded, his brow lifting at her words regarding there being no PDA. “For a bunch of people who walk around naked half the time they’re a little prudish huh?” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. They can be but, you’re not pack...yet. There are some very old members and they have some very, very old ways that I bend to at times.” Glancing behind her, she spoke loudly. “Guys? Give us a minute would ya?” When no one seemed to move, she stood up and glared. “Now.” Murmured “Yes, Alpha’s” followed them as the detail made there way to the door. Naythin followed them and was smirking as he closed the door behind him. 

Looking back at Dean, she made a “come hither” motion with her finger and stepped back from the car. 

Dean reached for the door handle and shouldered it open, sliding out from behind the wheel he stood to his feet and closed the door after himself. He returned Arie’s teasing smile now that they were alone and he crossed the distance separating them. Catching her up in his arms, he pulled her body up against his own and dipped his head, brushing a slow, lingering kiss across her lips. 

This is how a woman was meant to be greeted by her man. Wrapping her arms around him, Arie returned his kiss and had to fight to keep it from escalating. There were four cameras in the garage and she knew they had an audience. Pulling away gently, she let her head rest on his chest. “I was very worried about you. I’m glad you and Naythin are both home safe.” 

Her hand slid down his back and came to rest against his 9mm. She hesitated for a moment but continued, wrapping her fingers around the grip, she pulled it from his waistband and backed out of his arms. Popping the clip out, she pocketed it and put the handgun behind her back. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but I can’t let you go in there armed.” 

Dean pulled back from Arie as she too back away, a shocked look flashing across his face before his features went to steel, his game face firmly in place. “Is that what that was? A way for you to grab m’gun?” He huffed and shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. “You don’t trust me.” 

She saw the hurt in his eyes and watched the walls slam into place. Damn it. “I do trust you. It’s your hunter instincts I don’t trust. That and if you walk in there with a weapon it will not look good to the others. They know who you are. They know what you are, and right now the only ones allowed to carry weapons are security and I’ve hand picked ‘em so I know they’re not going to shoot you by accident.” 

Her eyes trailed over him out of habit, making sure he wasn’t trying to hide an injury. When she saw the hole in his jacket, she took a step forward and poked it with her finger. “You didn’t have this when you left the farm.” Changing the subject? Oh yeah. 

It wasn’t so much the fact that she took the gun, it was how and when it happened that upset Dean the most. His attention was averted from that subject to that of what had happened to his jacket. He looked down at the hole and debated lying or telling the truth of how he was shot. “You think you can get someone to fix it?” he inquired rather than doing either one. 

She nodded and smiled. “I know someone that can fix it. May not look as good as new but it can be fixed.” Glancing towards the door, she sighed. “Well, better get in there and see what that guy has to say.” Looking up at Dean, cocked her head to one side slightly and narrowed her eyes. “You want to come with? Or I can have someone take you to my...our room and you can get some rest. No one will bother you, I promise.” 

Dean shook his head. “I, uh, you might want me in there. I sort of...I know how to torture what we want out of him, if it comes to that.” 

The word torture had her hesitate a moment before continuing. Something in the way he said it made her not want to push the subject. Nodding, she reached out for his hand and silently begged him to take it. “Okay. Shall we?” 

Dean’s eyes slowly lowered to her proffered hand before lifting again, meeting Arie’s gaze unflinchingly. He took her hand in his own and gave a nod to her words. “Lead the way.” 

The warmth of his hand in hers went right to her heart and she could have sworn her feet weren’t touching the ground. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she led the way to the door and into the house. Naythin met them in the hallway, he was outfitted with his headphones and was armed. Nodding to the pair, he led the way to the basement. Arie made sure to stay next to Dean the whole time and did not make eye contact with anyone. 

She could hear whispers around them as they passed people in the hall and across the main entryway of the house. One comment by a young male had her head snap to the right as she made eye contact with him. “That language will not be used in this house. Do I make myself clear?” The pup nodded quickly, panic in his eyes as he lowered his head and exposed his throat. Looking around, she spoke loudly. “I know you know who this man is and I am telling you all now that he is under the protection of this pack. He will not be harassed in any way. Understood? If anyone has a problem with that they can bring it to me.” The whispers stopped and numerous people slipped out of the hall quietly. 

Dean pressed his lips together and turned a disgruntled look toward Arie. “You really don’t have to fight my battles for me, mom,” he murmured with an exaggerated teenage tone. “Now I know why Naythin calls you that,” he mumbled half under his breath as he turned his attention back to what was happening around them. 

Arie ignored his comment until they were behind the basement door. She turned to him on the landing and glared. “I’m not fighting your battles. If you want to take on over ten thousand Lycans, be my guest. Go for it.” Huffing quietly, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Naythin doesn’t call me, Mom. He has an...odd sense of humor.” Looking down the stairs, she spoke loudly. “Don’t you, Naythin!” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Was all that came back up the stairs. 

“See? Now. Let’s go have a chat with Mr. Ditto.” Arie continued down the stairs and stopped in front of an over sized door with matching guards on either side. 

“He was much more fun when he was away from this place,” Dean mumbled his words only partly serious. He sobered quickly as he followed Arie down the remaining stairs and to the door that was guarded by two heavily armed Lycans. 

With a nod from Arie, the door was opened and shouting could be heard coming from the room. “I’ll kill you all! Every last one of you stinking dogs will die. You hear me?! You will all die! I have friends and they’ll come find me and you will suffer!” 

Ditto was chained to the floor of a ten by ten foot cell in the middle of the room. There was a cot and a bucket with him but the length of chain kept him from reaching any of them. Six guards stood at attention in the room as the door closed behind Arie and Dean, she motioned one of them over. “Caleb. Has he been like this the whole time?”

“Yes, Alpha. Ever since he woke up, he’s been screaming like a banshee. Thank the Goddess for ear plugs.” 

Arie patted him on the arm and he returned to his position. “Mister….Ditto is it? Welcome to my home. I’m sorry the accommodations aren’t better but they’ll have to do for now. All we want is the information you have on the packs in the area and you’re free to go. That’s it.” 

“Fuck you bitch, and each and every one of you filthy dogs.”

“Is that any way to talk to a lady, Ditto?” Dean drawled. 

He gave Arie’s hand a squeeze before releasing it and stepped closer to the bound hunter. “Now, yer gonna tell her everything she wants to know, or I’m gonna break both yer legs.” 

Ditto laughed. “I don’t see a lady. All I see is a mangy bitch and you’re one of ‘em. I knew you’d gone native, Winchester. Your Daddy is rolling over in his grave right now.” He spit towards Dean and pulled at the chains. “You ain’t gonna do squat, Winchester and I ain’t telling you dick.” 

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Okay,” he allowed with a careless shrug of his shoulders. Taking a step back he looked up at one of the guards. “Shoot him in both of kneecaps.”

Arie could see the guard raise both eyebrows as he looked from Dean to her and back again. “Dean...Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Dean shot the guard a dirty look and cursed himself for not having brought his firearm down stairs, not that he likely would have been allowed to anyway. 

“Yeah, it’s the only way yer gonna get shit out of this bastard,” he confirmed. “Besides, all he has to be able to do is talk, everything else is up for negotiation.” 

Arie nodded. “He’s got a point.” Looking at the guard, she pointed to Ditto. “Shoot him.” 

“WHAT? You can’t just shoot me? What is wrong with you people?!” Ditto’s voice was three octaves higher as he struggled to get as far from the advancing guard as possible. 

“Stop moving or I’ll miss.” The guard hissed as he took aim and shot the man once in both knees. Ditto dropped to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. 

Dean took that moment to purposefully step forward, grabbing Ditto by his throat, squeezing hard enough to stave off some of the noise. “Now you are going to tell the lady what she wants to know, aren’t you, Dit? Otherwise we’ll move to the shoulders…” 

Arie cringed at both shots and watched the man on the floor. She wasn’t a fan of hurting people and she didn’t get off on it, but this guy deserved it. She watched Dean advance on Ditto and grab hold of him. The look on Dean’s face wasn’t anything she’d ever seen before. Arie was hoping that Ditto spilled his guts to save him any further pain. 

Ditto’s vision started to gray out as he spasmed from the pain. Both his legs were on fire and blood was pooling at his side. Dean’s hand around his throat snapped him around and he glared back at the hunter. “No. I’m not telling you nuthin’. Kill me. I don’t care.” 

Dean’s smile was inhuman. It was pure, unadulterated evil. “No, we’re not gonna kill you. But you’re sure as hell gonna wish we did,” he hissed. “Shoot his shoulders.” Dean commanded as he released Ditto and stepped back. 

“Ar, I need a knife, alcohol, fishing wire an’ a needle,” he requested. “I need ta get the bullets out of his knees and sew ‘em up before he bleeds out on us.” 

Arie nodded to the guard and stood back as he advanced on Ditto and put two bullets in the man as he screamed on the floor. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to be worth it. What if he didn’t have the information they were looking for? What if he didn’t know anything at all? The memory of Lucian dying in her arms, his chest filled with silver was enough to set her straight. Standing up tall, she looked at the nearest guard. 

“Get him anything he needs. You do what he says when he says, understood?” 

The guard nodded slowly, glancing back towards Ditto as he continued to scream and shake on the floor. The hunter standing over him was enough to put the fear of every God imaginable in him. “Yes, Alpha.” He left the room quickly. 

Dean advanced on the writhing bastard again, this time grabbing hold of him by his hair, or what there was of it. “How do you like it, huh?” he demanded. “Not as fun when you’re on the other end of things is it!?” 

“Maybe I should check your teeth too, huh?” Dean snarled. “Somebody get me a pair of pliers, I think this asshole might need a dental exam.” 

The guard closest to Dean tapped his earpiece and added pliers to the list. As stoic as they were supposed to be, he couldn’t help the small smirk that crept up the corner of his mouth. Human or not, he was starting to like this guy. 

Ditto was shaking uncontrollably from the pain. He was flat on his back, drool flowing freely from the corner of his mouth. “G’head. I don’ care wh...what ya do ta me. I...ain’t tellin’...you...ya shit.” 

The door to the room opened and Caleb returned with a double decker Craftsman toolbox on wheels. A small plastic bag on the top held the alcohol and other items Dean had asked for. “Wasn’t sure what all ya needed so I got this from the garage.” 

Arie nearly bust out laughing but managed to contain herself. The fact that Dean was impressing her near feral security staff was awesome. If he could get in good with them then the transition would be a whole lot easier. 

Dean glanced up at the guy that had pushed the toolbox into the room and nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled, returning his attention to his victim. “You guys have a syringe layin’ around anywhere?” he inquired before lifting his gaze to Caleb. “Toss me the pliers?” 

Caleb glanced at Arie as he set his rifle next to the door before moving towards the tool box. Pulling out what Dean asked for, he grabbed the plastic bag as well. “There’s a small surgical kit in here.” He placed it on the ground next to him and slowly backed away. The smell of fear in the room was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. 

“Ditto. Just tell him what we want to know and you’ll be taken to the nearest hospital. You have my word. Just tell him.” Arie was trying to play good wolf to Dean’s bad hunter. 

“Fffuck you!” Ditto rasped, trying to spit toward Arie only to be brought up short as Dean yanked his hair hard enough to rip some strands out by the root. 

 

“What did I tell you about your manners?” he growled, prying open Ditto’s mouth. “C’mon, you wanted to see Naythin’s teeth, lemme see yers…” 

Arie was having flashbacks of the room they’d found Lucian in. There had been trays of surgical instruments, knives, saws and vials of all kinds of different acids that no one had told her about. This wasn’t Lucian but she wasn’t sure if she could stay and watch this. Going to the tool chest, she pulled open a drawer and grabbed a small ball peen hammer she found. Walking over to Dean, she kneeled down and got in Ditto’s face. “Your friends used one of these on my husband, right? Dean here seems to have a perverse joy out of torture. I can stand by and let him pull out every one of your teeth, remove bullet after bullet from your pathetic body, break bone after bone or you can tell us what we want to know. You will die, eventually but it’s your decision if it’s a slow agonizing death like the one you gave my husband or a quick painless death of mercy. You decide.” 

Handing the hammer to Dean, she got up and walked out of the room. Ditto’s screams shut out by the closing of the heavy, steel door. She leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. 

Dean’s attention snapped to Arie when she mentioned his having a perverse pleasure torturing the sonuvabitch and those words alone nearly had him pulling away, but he knew that someone needed to do this, needed to get the information out of Ditto in order to save the pack, and more than that, to save Arie. He cleared his throat and internally pushed those emotions back, tucking them down so deep he’d never have to think about them again. His attention lowered once more to Ditto, if the bastard even thought about spitting at Arie with as close as she was he’d rip the fuckers tongue out by the root.

The minute Arie was out of the room Dean turned his attention back to torturing the truth out of this sack of shit. He pried open Ditto’s mouth and used the pliers to yank out a tooth, tossing the canine away. 

“Ya know, that silver you wanted me to tie Naythin up with….I bet the pain that’d caused him is nothing compared to what you’re gonna feel when I cut your fucking tongue out. Either you use it, talk, and tell us what we need to know, or you’ll lose it, and you’ll have to write what we need out of you,” he hissed, “Either way, you will talk.” 

Dean’s lips curved once more into an evil smile that changed his handsome features into something wicked. “Trust me, I can keep this up for days.” 

Ditto shook so hard his hands flopped on the ground like a couple of fish out of water. He had to swallow several times from the blood pooling under his tongue from the forced extraction of his canine tooth. He couldn’t take much more no matter how much bravado he tried to put on. He knew he was going to die so telling what he knew wasn’t looking like such a bad thing. 

He nodded quickly. “Okay. Okay. No more. I’ll tell ya everything.” 

Dean eyed Ditto for a long moment trying to decide if the bastard meant what he was saying or if the bastard was trying to pull some kind of stunt. Finally, he gave a single nod and pulled away from Ditto’s bloody body. 

“He’s all yours,” he mumbled as he headed for the door. 

As the door opened, Arie pushed away from the wall. When she didn’t hear any screams, she silently hoped that Dean hadn’t killed the guy already. As Dean stepped out of the doorway, she gasped. His jeans were covered in blood from the knees down, his shirt was splattered with blood, and his hands were covered in it. There was even some on his face. The two guards at the door growled at the overpowering smell of blood but one look from Arie quieted them. 

Slowly, Arie approached him, her hand raised to touch him but dropped back to her side. His eyes looked haunted and had a glassy look to them. It was like he wasn’t really there. “Dean?”

Dean’s eyes slowly lowered to Arie. He’d heard her, but it was as though her voice had come to him from afar. In his mind, he was back there, in Hell, torturing the damned for Alistair. “He’ll talk now,” he mumbled. “When he’s done, tell them to snap his neck. He can’t leave here...ever.” He stumble stepped past Arie and headed... where, he didn’t even know. 

Arie looked at one of the guards “Call Naythin and Micah. Get what is needed and then let Naythin take care of him. Have him call me when it’s done.” 

With a nod, the guard tapped his ear bud and spoke quietly, Arie quickly caught up with Dean and started to lead him down the hall to a set of stairs that would lead up to the living quarters. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Dean started to jerk away from the touch, but he quieted seeing that the one standing beside him, touching him, was Arie. He nodded to her suggestion but said nothing else as they made their way upstairs. 

Arie continued to lead Dean up the stairs and down the hall to her...their room. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and gently guided him inside. Kicking the door closed, she waved her hand and willed the locks into place. Tossing her keys onto the top of the dresser, she kicked off her boots and pointed Dean towards the bathroom. 

“There’s everything you need in there. All your favorites.” She smiled a little trying to ease him. 

Dean nodded and paused, allowing his eyes to roam over Arie. The sight of her, the knowledge that she loved him, that she was really there and he was not in Hell, helped to quiet the part of him that silently screamed with each and every one of the damned that he’d tortured. He slowly, almost reluctantly pulled his gaze away and headed for the bathroom, closing the door silently behind himself. 

She wanted to protect him and to help him but Arie held back. He was not the type you could force into talking. He had to do it on his own. As the bathroom door closed, she started to walk around her...their room. There were several photos of Dean on the dresser and one of the two of them on her nightstand. She even had a few t-shirts and jeans in his size in the closet. There had always been that glimmer of hope that he’d come back to her someday and even after she’d been told he’d died she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of the clothes. Now, she was glad she hadn’t. 

The sound of the shower turning on had her smiling. This was good. He’d get cleaned up, get some rest and they’d deal with whatever information Ditto had provided together. As far as she was concerned, Dean was pack and if anyone challenged her on it, she’d fight them to the death if need be. 

The warmth of the water felt good on his weary muscles. He felt as though he’d battled an entire nest of vamps, not simply tortured that good for nothing sonuvabitch. His head hung at the remembrance of what he’d done, and he could still see the look of shock and horror on Arie’s face. He closed his eyes and let the water cascade over him until it was just barely warm. It was then that he quickly cleaned himself up. He turned off the water and reached for one of the plush towels nearby. The cat was out of the bag now, he’d have to tell Arie what it was that he had done in Hell. 

As Dean showered, Arie had changed out of her “work” clothes and into a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting oversize t-shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling above the carpet, she waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. When the water turned off, she stared at the door and had to hold back from opening it herself. “Come on, baby. I’m right here.” 

After drying himself, Dean reached for the door knob and pulled open the door. He offered Arie a slight smile. “Couldn’t wait, huh?”

She wanted to run to him but, she stayed where she was. “I’d always wait for you.” Patting the mattress next to her, Arie scooted over a little to give him more room. 

Dean’s eyes moved to the bit of mattress Arie’s hand patted before his gaze moved back to meet hers. He offered a tight lipped smile and moved to take a seat next to her. 

“I guess you’re wondering about...that…” he murmured. 

As the mattress dipped, Arie leaned against Dean, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a minute before turning slightly to see him better. “I’m not going to pry but, I won’t lie and say I’m not curious as to what happened down there.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head, staring down at the carpeted floor. He tried to think of what to say, but he had no idea how to tell the woman he loved that it wasn’t her, or these people that were there monsters, it was him. He sat there a long time without saying a word. To the point that he imagined that Arie didn’t think he was going to say anything. 

“When I sold my soul for Sam….when I was in Hell...I...I did that...” 

Arie sat patiently and waited for him to speak. She’d learned a lot of patience talking to young wolves before their first shift, Lycans who had been bitten against their will. So, she sat and waited. When he finally did speak, she had to try and put the two situations together. When it finally did, she sat back a little from him. “I see. So when you were in Hell, you tortured...people. It is Hell. Not supposed to be pleasant.” 

Dean lifted his head and blinked owlishly at Arie for a second. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. It wasn’t the one anyone had given him, not even Castiel. It’s not supposed to be pleasant. He gave a snort and he couldn’t help the smile that teased at the corners of his lips, even as he hung his head once more. 

“I started the Apocalypse. I opened the first seal. It was me,” he murmured softly. 

Arie thought for a moment about the man that had lived at her farm all those months, helped fix her tractor, slept in her bed. “Did you do it on purpose? Open the first seal? Did someone say if you do this than the Apocalypse will happen?” 

Dean shook his head. “I did it...after months of saying no. Alistair...the demon who tortured me...He said it could all stop if I got up off the rack and put someone else on it instead. I told him to go fuck himself for as long as I could take it...the pain…. But finally, I said yes...and I picked up that blade, and I tortured...hundreds, thousands…without remorse…” 

“Okay. Did you knowingly open the first seal? That is my question.” That fact that he wouldn’t or couldn't’ look her in the eye upset her more than what he was telling her. “Dean. Look at me.” 

Dean drew in a deep shaky breath and lifted his head, turning it to look into Arie’s eyes, unable to hide the tears in his own. “No,” he whispered, “I didn’t know.” 

Her heart broke for the man beside her. “If you didn’t know, honey, it’s not your fault. You didn’t do it on purpose.” She reached out to him and carefully put her hand on his arm. “It’s not your fault.” 

Dean sniffled and tipped his head back somewhat, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. “No...but I liked it, Ar… I liked torturing those people.” He fought to stifle the sob that lodged in his throat and turned his head away, burying it as best as he could against his arm. It was like telling Sam what he had done all over again. 

“No. Don’t do that. Dean, look at me.” She was firm, using her best Alpha voice. “Do not hide from me.” Arie moved as close to Dean as she could without touching him. “You did what you had to do to survive. It doesn’t matter if it’s Hell or...the ghetto. You do what you have to. Did you think I’d stop loving you because of it? That couldn’t happen because I know you. I know who you are and what you are.” 

Dean sniffled and lifted a hand, wiping downward over his face before using the same hand to wipe away the tears that had managed to slip past his gasp and fall down his cheeks. He reluctantly turned his head to look back at Arie. 

“And what am I?” he inquired gently. 

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “You are Dean Winchester. The man that I love and who makes my heart sing when he says my name. That is who and what you are.” Reaching up with her free hand, she brushed a tear away from his cheek. 

Dean pressed his lips tightly together to stop the flood of other things that he was from slipping past his lips. Like a failure, he’d fucked up the one thing, just like before, that his Dad had asked of him, ‘Take care of Sammy’. 

“Yeah,” he rasped softly, “Okay…” 

She stared at him for a moment before sliding back against the pillows. Pulling the blanket out from under them, she patted the exposed sheet. “Come on. Let’s get some rest. You need it. Naythin will call me when...when he get’s everything taken care of. It will be a few hours at least.” Sliding her feet under the blanket, Arie waited to see if he’d take her up on it. He was hurting, there was no denying that and she wanted to wrap her arms around him to comfort him and remind him of what they had. 

Dean couldn’t help the slight smirk that teased at one corner of his lips. “Think maybe the Boogeyman might have some competition for his title.” It was the first time he had ever joked about what had happened, what he’d done in Hell, and for the very first time he felt a little less burdened by it. He didn’t say anything however, not wanting to jinx himself. Instead he did what Arie had done, shifting and tucking his feet beneath the covers as he settled himself next to her, his arms circling around her. A wicked smile curved his lips the second he felt the towel around his waist come unfastened. “Guess maybe I should’a gotten dressed.” 

Her body easily melted into his as Dean wrapped his arms around her. Her head came to rest on his chest as she snuggled against him. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. The thought was very tempting but, now wasn’t the time. “Gonna have to get a rain check, hon. I know Naythin will take a while to finish what he needs to do but I need to be available if he calls sooner.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Arie’s words and shifted slightly so he could see her face better. “Why? Does being pack master mean you gotta burp the big bad wolf after he finishes eating Grandma?” 

Arie had to stop and think about what he said for a minute. She chewed on it before punching him lightly in the stomach. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.” She was very tempted to climb on top of him and show him what a big bad wolf could do but she knew exactly where that would end up and they didn’t have time for it. 

Dean’s body jerked slightly at Arie’s playful jab to his abdomen and he couldn’t help the wide grin that curved his lips or the chuckle that shook his shoulders. “I jus’ don’t wanna be the guy who catches Naythin wearin’ Grandma’s clothes.” 

Arie had to laugh at the mental image of Naythin wearing old lady clothes. “Think he’d look good in that little white hat?” She asked trying to stifle a laugh. It had been a long time since she’d laughed like this. She’d missed it...missed him. With a sigh, she wrapped her arm across his waist and pulled herself as close as possible. The touch of her skin against his seemed to settle her all that much more. It was like it remembered him...an old friend had returned. 

“Mmm,” Dean hummed thoughtfully, “Least it’d cover that hair of his,” he mused with a chuckle, “His hair’s about as bad as Sa…” his words died and his smile faded away, his lips pressing together in a thin line instead as he cleared his throat rather than finishing his words regarding Sam’s moppish hair. 

“How do ya think those little red heeled slippers of Grandma’s would look on him?” he inquired, shifting things once again away from his brother. 

The change of subject didn’t get passed her but she let it go. Sam was going to be one of those forbidden subjects. “I can’t see him in red. Doesn’t go with his eyes. He’d be better in black. It would match his heart.” Her thumb traced the angle of Dean’s rib as she spoke. This is how it was supposed to be. The two of them, like this. 

“Dean…” She stopped and just let it hang in the air. “Never mind.” 

Dean couldn’t help the soft scoff that broke from between his lips at the idea that Naythin had a black heart. If that kid’s heart was black, then maybe Famine had been right, maybe he really is empty inside. He didn’t speak any of those thoughts however, offering instead a soft smile to Arie as she traced one finger over his skin, his own hand smoothing up and down along her hip. A single brow quirked as he awaited whatever it was on Arie’s mind but his forehead knitted agitatedly when she dismissed whatever it was before saying it. 

“What?” he urged, “C’mon, tell me.” 

Pushing up on her elbow, Arie tucked her hair behind her ear but couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Instead, she stared at the muscles on his stomach and watched as the moved when he breathed. “Listen, uhhh. There are going to be members of the pack that are going to want to know if…” She stopped and took a slow deep breath. Digging deep, even her wolf was all kinds of Nope. You’re on your own. Great. “They’re going to want to know if you...we...intend to get married and if you’re going to well, get furry.” 

She cringed at the way she’d worded it. Classy, way to go. It wasn’t exactly the best time to bring it up but, honestly, when was a good time? This whole hunter thing was a mess and after that it would be something else. There was always something else. 

Dean’s lips parted with the intent to cut Arie off and answer her question the same way he had Naythin’s. He didn’t know about becoming a wolf. He was a hunter. It was all he knew. And in his mind, at least for the most part, the things that went bump in the night were bad, things that needed to be killed to save people, normal people, families. He closed his mouth however without interrupting her, knowing that she’d want to get it out before he answered one way or the other. Once she had finished, he had no idea how to answer her, so he did what he always did, turned to the humor of the situation. He looked down at himself and pulled an arm from around Arie, using the fingers of that had to try and find at least one hair on his chest. When he came up with nothing he lifted his gaze to hers with a shrug. 

“Sorry, definitely not hairy. But maybe in a few years, if yer lucky, the hair on my head’ll fall to my ass, then I’d be a little hairy.” 

She wanted to kill him. Yep, he was a dead man. “DEAN!” She smacked him on the thigh, dangerously close to a certain piece of his anatomy. “I’m being serious.” She sat up, crossed her legs and glared at him. “I’ve had this conversation before and I was on your end of it so yeah, I get it. Trust me. They’re not going to let this go. They’re like a dog with a b…” Stopping herself, Arie chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair giving the roots a hard tug. “They’re stubborn about it, okay? It’s not like you have to do it now but the whole marriage and mating thing is a big deal. I know we’ve both changed since you left and I’m not pushing you into anything. I’m just putting it out there so you’re not blind sided.” 

Yep, she was babbling but if she stopped she’d never get the nerve to bring it up again. She had a pretty good idea what was going on in his brain. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable place to be when Lucian had talked to her about it. 

Dean jumped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers when she smacked him. “Hey! Watch where yer hittin’, you hurt little Dean an’ yer not gonna have to worry about whether I’m hairy or not.” He stared pointedly at her for a moment before relaxing again against the mattress. 

He sighed heavily and wanted to interrupt her and tell her that he and Naythin had already talked about all this, but he had the feeling that if she didn’t finish with what she wanted to say she just might explode. He waited until she was done talking, and even then waited a moment longer than that, before speaking. 

“Naythin’ and I already talked about this,” he murmured, watching as he reached for one of her hands with his. He threaded their fingers together before lifting his eyes to hers once more. “I already told him that I wanted to marry you.”

He gave her a tight lipped smile. “Of course it would’a been nice not to of had to give that away before I figured out how I wanted to ask you, but yeah…” 

Pulling back a little, her jaw dropped open. “You and Naythin. Talked.” She blinked a few times and kept staring at him. “Wow. Was it full sentences? Wow.” Turning quickly, Arie slid off the bed and started to pace in front of the bed. “He spoke to you? I mean, the guy talks but I’m lucky if I get four words outta him at any one time.” She stopped near his side of the bed and stared at him again. “You spoke with Naythin. Damn. That’s great. That’s...great.” 

Dean chuckled softly and rolled to his side so he could watch her better. “He was pretty talkative actually. He, uh, was playing Sam, since none of the hunters there had ever seen him, and I had to tone him down. He’s a real chatterbox really. Maybe he just doesn’t like you,” he suggested with a chuckle. 

“Oh he likes me. Well, more on the lines of respect but Naythin is...different. Very different. His family was butchered in front of him. Not my place to talk about it. I know the whole story from Lucian but, yeah. He has serious issues.” She started pacing again thinking about what he’d said they’d talked about and when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she spun around, crossing her arms over her chest. “You told Naythin that you’d marry me. Huh. That’s great.” She was pissed. Narrowing her eyes, Arie stalked to the bed and sat down with her back to him. She sat on the edge of the bed in silence before pulling her shirt over her head and kicking off her pants. Pulling the blanket back, she crawled under it, punched the pillow into submission and laid down. “Get some rest, Dean.” 

Dean’s brow creased and he frowned hard at Arie’s back. “Yeah, Naythin and I talked. You might even say that we’re friends...kinda. I can say for sure that he’d be a good man to have on your side in a fight. I can understand why he’s in charge of your security. And yeah, Naythin told me about his family. Dirty shame. So, you wanna tell me what yer pissed about? Was I not supposed to talk to your new family? Or is it the part where I said I wanted to marry you that’s got you so bent out of shape?”

Arie counted to ten after he’d finished talking before she even tried to open her mouth. “You can talk to whomever you like. It’s a free country, isn’t it?” Her vision started to get blurry but she refused to wipe the tears away. Refusing to move so he wouldn’t know. He wanted to marry her. Damn him. She took a slow, shuddering breath. “You want to marry me?” It came out a ragged whisper. She knew Dean loved her but...marry her? It was something she’d always fantasized about when he had been gone. Even though she’d married Lucian, a part of her had always been missing. 

Dean’s frown turned into a look of concern and he reached out for Arie. placing his hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “Don’t you want…?”

Turning her face further into the pillow so he wouldn’t see her tears. His hand on her shoulder had them flowing even faster. She was going to need a new pillow at this rate. “Of course I want you to marry me, you ass.” She was sobbing by the time she got the sentence out. Goddess above, she wanted nothing more on this planet then to be Mrs. Dean Winchester. 

Dean’s brow knitted again, but this time not out of frustration but out of confusion and concern. He slid across the space between them and moved his hand from her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her instead, and used it to pull her body back against his own, spooning up behind her. He dipped his head and pressed a soft, tender kiss against the side of her neck. 

Arie let herself be pulled against him. Her tears continued to flow but not from anger. No, she’d never been really angry at him. The thought of him talking to someone about wanting to marry her shocked the hell out of her actually. Fear had crept in. The memory of Lucian dying the way he had had built up a huge wall around her heart and now with Dean back, he was chipping away at it. “I can’t lose you again. I’ve lost too much. You’ll be a target, Dean. Even more so than now.” Her hand found his and she gripped him tight. 

Dean shook his head. “Never again, I promise,” he murmured, “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Cas knows it. He knows what I want. Bobby too. I’m all yers.” He couldn’t help the smile and the breathy almost chuckle that left him at the last of her words. “Can’t really imagine bein’ more of a target than after m’brother let Lucifer outta the box and kick started the Apocalypse, but if so then we’ll deal with it.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

Turning to face him, Arie looked into his eyes through her tear filled eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Dean. Never say never.” She tried to smile but couldn’t do it. Leaning her forehead against his chest, she cried. Cried for all those times she refused to allow herself that release. “I want to marry you, too.” 

Dean pulled his hand free of Arie’s and instead wrapped his arms tightly around her as she wept against his chest. One hand slid up and down her back soothingly. “Shhhh, it’s okay, Ar, it’s gonna be okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby, not never again. I’ll be here as long as you want me.” He frowned as he thought of just how much of a target Arie, and her pack, would be with him being there. 

“Ar,” he murmured gently, “Ar, look at me.” He pulled an arm from around her and used that thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes. “You, the pack, all of you will be a target too, for as long as I’m around. Those things I hunted, they’re not gonna just leave me alone. And knowing that I love you, that this farm, the pack, they all mean something to me, they’ll attack wherever they can, as hard as they can, in an effort to hurt me.” 

Her eyes closed briefly as he brushed away her tears. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and saw the truth in his words. “It doesn’t matter if you leave or stay. They’ll always be out there looking for you or attacking the pack in the territory. You’re human. If you were a wolf...a Lycan it would be different. They’d be screwing with the whole trailer park then.” She smirked but it didn’t last long. She didn’t have Dean’s talent for making things into a joke. “I won’t pressure you into doing anything and I won’t let them pressure you either. We have Ditto and his information. I’ll send Naythin and his crew out to eliminate all his contacts. Everyone associated with him will die.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “I’m not afraid of Ditto, or any hunter for that matter. They’re not gonna be happy if they were to find out, but… Bobby’ll probably just tell everyone I died. It’s not a total lie, Dean the hunter will have. Sort of anyway...We’re gonna have to amp up security around here. Those things out there, my goin’ off grid, this place is gonna be a supernatural magnet.” 

Arie blinked for a minute before it clicked. Dean was a hunter and there were other things that went bump in the night that he hunted and had pissed off. She hadn’t thought about them at all really. The territory was protected against vampires for the most part here and there but the others? Nope. Nada. Shit. He had a point. “Well, we’ll get everyone up to speed. We have no choice. It is what it is. You are who you are and we’ll deal with it.” She leaned against his chest and let her hands come to rest on his hips. 

“They’re not going to like this. I’ll get blamed for bringing more problems to the pack even if there aren’t any. I don’t care though. I love you and they’re just going to have to get used to it.” Why couldn’t she have been normal? Fall in love with a normal guy? Oh wait...that’s right. She was a witch. No such thing as normal there. 

A part of Dean wanted to jump up and fight any pack members who would give Arie a hard time, and send them straight to Hell; he knew for a fact they wouldn’t like it very much. Instead, he lifted a hand and allowed it to smooth over her hair. “I love you too,” he answered. 

“Ar, what would Lucian have done? If they, the pack, were going to give him a hard time over someone he loved, what would he do?” he inquired. 

Arie sat up so fast, she nearly cracked her head on Dean’s chin. For him to bring up Lucian shocked the hell out of her. “Umm he...he told them that I was his and that I wasn’t going anywhere and if they didn’t like it they were free to leave the pack with his blessing.” The air was blasted out of her lungs and she had to struggle to re-inflate them. 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Sounds like something I’d expect him to say,” he mumbled almost to himself before adding, “Naythin and I talked about Lucian a bit. Seems he was a pretty good guy. I have to say, I was impressed how much he helped Naythin,” he explained. 

“I’m not saying that I’m overly thrilled that you...that he was your….mate, but, I’m glad he was a good guy. And I just thought that, if he said that about you, and they respected him for it, maybe you could say the same about me.” 

Arie nodded slowly as Dean spoke about Lucian. She was shocked...beyond shocked really. “Of course. They’re not going to like it but, no one left when I joined the pack and I don’t see anyone leaving when...if you join the pack. Is there anything you and Naythin didn’t talk about?” Arie looked at him with a look that said seriously?. “Naythin just seems like a regular chatty Cathy with you.” 

Dean grinned. “Nate’s a good kid,” he drawled. “Oh, don’t tell him I called him that, he hates it,” he added with a chuckle. He gave a shrug. “Naythin...reminds me of…” Dean’s words trailed off and he got a far away look in his eye for a moment before snapping himself out of it, clearing his throat in an attempt to not sound too emotional when he spoke. “Sam. He reminds me of Sam.” 

“Honey, you realize that Naythin is 36 years old, right?” She couldn’t help but grin. There were times when Naythin didn’t look or act his age depending on what he was wearing and if he shaved or not. When he mentioned Sam, her heart broke for him. “Is that okay? I could tell him to leave you alone if it bothers you. I know how close you and Sam were.” 

Dean’s eyes widened with an emotion close to panic before he forced it away. “No! No, don’t, it...it’s fine. He...It reminds me of good times. It’s okay,” he assured. “As for the 36 thing,” he scoffed, “He tried that line on you too, huh? He harrumphed, “Kid’s no older than Sammy wa…” ’was’ He swallowed hard and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes closed as he forced those emotions back behind walls he’d spent a lifetime erecting. 

Arie moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t know what to say so a hug was all she had to offer. A lot of times skin to skin contact was all that was needed to help another Lycan to calm down. There was something about the closeness, the feeling of belonging that just helped. She kissed the spot on his neck where it met his shoulder gently and just held on. “Okay.” 

Dean tightened his hold on Arie, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed back a sob. “M’sorry,” he softly rasped. “It’s jus’...it’s hard...sometimes…” 

Arie nodded against him. “I understand. Nothing to apologize for.” She understood more than he realized. “You have no idea how many times Lucian held me when I had nightmares about you. About losing you.” 

Dean couldn’t help the tearful almost chuckle that left his lips. “M’sure I was Lucian’s favorite person.” He wasn’t so sure that he would be as easy going about it if Arie were dreaming of some other man, whether the dream was bad, good, really good or indifferent. 

Arie pulled back and looked at him. “He never blamed you, Dean. He had his own nightmares. I wasn’t his first. His first wife had been killed a long, long time ago and he never really got over it. We both lost people we loved and I think it helped us, really.” 

“At least my death...well, deaths weren’t your fault. This...what happened to Sammy...I did this...I didn’t think that we should have to just lay down and let the angels use this, our home, Earth, as their battle ground. I wanted us to have a choice, to have free will....so I got it...and my brother stuck in a hole.” 

She thought about what he’d said for a minute before speaking. “Did you force him to do it? Did you tie him down and force him to say yes to Lucifer? Did you stick a gun to his head and make him jump in the hole? You can’t blame yourself for something he did willingly. I wasn’t that big of a fan of your brother but I can’t see him letting you do that to him.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, I tried to talk him out of it. I tried everything to get him to give up on his foolish idea of saying yes to Lucifer and then take control and jumping in...But he just…” he heaved a heavy sigh. “The Apocalypse was stopped alright, there was no final shoot out between Michael and Lucifer, and Cas got promoted to sheriff of Heaven...and I got Sam...in a hole...And the promise that I made him, that I wouldn’t do anything stupid to try and get him out.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “No, I didn’t make him do anything, but I should have.” 

“Listen to me, Dean. You had no way of stopping your brother short of tying him up and then he’d have found a way to do it anyway. It’s in your DNA. It’s who you two are. He blames himself and you blame yourself. Your father blamed himself.” She reached up and gently laid her hand on his cheek. “It needs to stop.” 

Dean searched Arie’s eyes with his own and finally gave a slow nod. “You’re right,” he conceded. “But it doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

“If it helps, I blamed myself for a long time for not putting the whammy on you to keep you here. We won’t talk about how much ice cream was involved in all that wallowing.” She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “We all have our weaknesses.” 

Dean’s brows lifting marginally and his gaze lowered as he thought about what Arie was saying. “Yeah,” he allowed, “I suppose you’re right…” His eyes lifted to hers a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, “Again.” 

“Wow. Twice. I better write this down because according to the council I can’t do anything right. I’m still a pup in their eyes.” Arie dropped her hand and let it come to rest in her lap. “I just hope the info Naythin gets from Ditto is for real or we’re in for a world of hurt.” 

Dean scoffed. “Council smoncil, they’re probably just a bunch of bitches, literally. You give the word and Naythin and I’ll start drop kicking their mongrel asses over the fence,” he declared with a grin. His brow creased with concern a moment later. “Do we have a wall? Or something? Because, baby, I know we talked about this a minute ago, but I dunno if you realize just how much of a trouble magnet I’m gonna be. I’m probably the most hated hunter alive, by other hunters and monsters alike.” 

Nodding, Arie moved over to lean against the pillows and rest her head on Dean’s shoulder. Even though she was wearing a bra, she still pulled the covers up over her breasts. “There is a twelve foot tall wrought iron fence in front of the property and that ties into another twelve to fifteen foot stone wall that wraps around the entire main compound. It is topped with wrought iron spikes every few feet. The wall is three feet thick and goes five feet below the ground also.” Looking up at Dean, she smirked. “That stout enough for ya?”

Dean’s eyes tracked Arie as she moved and he dropped a chaste kiss on her temple before nodding to her words. “Good to know. You’ve got guards and cameras around the fence too I take it,” he mused, “Or do they just get a kick outta watchin’ you walk around naked?” he inquired, narrowing his eyes and growling teasingly. 

Arie growled quietly. “They do not watch me walk around naked and yes, there are cameras along the wall every fifty yards and it is patrolled on both sides. There is also a sniper's nest on the roof of the mansion, thanks to Naythin.” Arie made a mental note to check the camera’s at the farm house, just in case. 

“Good,” Dean responded with a nod. “Not to step on anyone’s toes or anything, but I’m gonna have to do some security work myself. I doubt your security knows how to draw a devil’s trap or know to line the windows and entryways with salt.” 

Arie nodded against Dean’s shoulder. “The farmhouse and surrounding property is heavily warded. There is a devils trap on both sides of my office door. No salt or anything. I hadn’t gotten around to that yet.” She tried her best to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. Damn, she was tired. Having Dean’s scent all around her was better than Lavender for calming her down. It was very settling. 

No sooner had she finished yawning, her cell phone started bouncing all over the nightstand. Reaching over to grab it before it hit the floor, she swore softly. “It’s Naythin.” Looking back at Dean, she frowned. “He’s done. We need to get down to the dining room.” Tossing back the blanket, she made a beeline for the walk in closet. “There’s clothes in here for you.” 

So much for their time to talk or nap. He’d been wanting to ask her if the others would be as good about him not knowing if he wanted to be changed as Naythin had been. After all, he was still going to be part of...the pack? ...the family? He wasn’t even totally certain as to what he was supposed to call it. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to morph into some two legged dog tomorrow. ...He hoped. Pushing those thoughts away he started to reach for the blankets to push them away only to pause briefly, staring incredulously at Arie. 

“Okay,” he began as he followed Arie’s lead and got to his feet, his towel long gone, tangled in the bed sheets. “I really hope that we’re going to some sort of meeting in the dining room and not going there to eat whatever’s left of Ditto.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Arie couldn’t help but chuckle. “No. We won’t be having Ditto for dinner. I think Kristof has roast lamb planned though.” Pulling down a pair of leather pants, Arie started to get dressed in her work clothes. Leather pants, black tank top and a black fitted t-shirt over the tank. She pulled boot socks out of a small dresser at the back of the closet, grabbed her black combat boots and walked back into the bedroom. Taking a seat in an armchair, she slipped her feet into her boots and laced them up quickly. Going into the bathroom, she ran a brush through her hair before going back into the bedroom and waited for Dean. 

Dean couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left him knowing that eating a previous co-worker was not on the list of requirements for him to be part of Arie’s life. He slowed his own dressing and his brows rose nearly to his hairline as he watched Arie get dressed. “Are we uh…? Is this a costume party, because I left all my black leather Goth stuff in the car?” 

Making her way back to Dean, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “No. This is...comfortable and easy to run in. If I have to shift quickly, the leather tears faster than denim. Besides, black is sliming.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Black is slimming,” he echoed mockingly. “If you get any slimmer I’m not gonna be able to find you.” 

“So, uh, why would there be any shifting? Is there somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me?” he inquired as he fastened his jeans. He hadn’t bothered with briefs, opting to go commando. If he wasn’t going to be able to go in there packin’ any protection, he might as well make the feeling of being naked universal. 

Leaning on the closet door frame, Arie watched Dean get dressed. “No. I do patrols sometimes so I need to be able to shift at a moments notice. I have plenty of girly clothes in the back of the closet. “Come here.” She turned and walked to a large dresser across from the bed. Pulling the top drawer open, she reached in and pulled out a 6 inch knife with a leather handle. It was wrapped in a black satin cloth and Arie made sure not to touch the blade. “I want you to have this. It was Lucian’s favorite knife. The blade is made of silver. You can tuck it into your boot under your jeans.” 

Dean quirked a brow, but followed after Arie, pulling his black tee on over his head as he moved. Dean’s brows rose when Arie told him she wanted him to have the knife. “It’s nice,” he mumbled as he reached for it. At the mention that the blade had been Lucian’s, Dean’s hand paused and he turned his full attention to Arie’s features, searching her face, her eyes. “Are you sure?” he inquired gently. At Arie’s nod, Dean gave a nod of his own and turned his attention back to the knife that he now took hold of. Lifting his gaze once more to Arie’s face he offered a soft smile and reached for her, careful not to touch the knife’s blade to her skin, and lifted his free hand to cup her jaw as he leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, his warm breath fanning against her lips. 

She had to fight back the tears. The knife had been a gift to Lucian for their last Christmas together. It was odd that a Lycan would have a sliver blade but, he’d always complained about not having a good knife. “Umm..” Clearing her throat, she took a step away from Dean and went to get her cell phone. “The handle has protection herbs wrapped in it and there are several runes carved into the blade. There is a sheath for it in the drawer, too. It’s been honed to a razor sharp edge, so be careful.” Glancing down at her cell, she rolled her eyes. “We should get going. The council is getting restless.” 

Dean’s brow creased with confusion briefly but quickly hid the emotion behind the mask her normally wore and nodded to Arie’s words. “Yeah, gimme a sec to put my boots on,” he responded, hurrying over to where he’s removed his boots, taking them and a clean pair of socks over to the side of the bed where he could sit down and pull them on. 

Once he’d finished with his boots, he did as Arie had suggested and tucked the blade away in his boot. Pulling to his full height he jutted his chin toward the bedroom door. “Let’s go.” He followed after Arie, grabbing up his leather on the way out the door, frowning briefly at the tear in the shoulder before pulling it on. He made a mental note to ask Arie, once things quieted down, who it was exactly that would know how to patch the hole. 

Stepping out of the bedroom, Arie paused at the sight of two guards standing on either side of the door. They didn’t move, just simply stood there as she walked past. This was not good. The only other time Naythin had beefed up security was right after Lucian had died. Slowing her steps, she waited for Dean to get next to her before taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly. Let the council say one word and she’d chew ‘em a new asshole...literally. 

Taking the main staircase down, Arie kept her head high and looked for Naythin as she walked through the main hall. Right before they got to the dining room, Kristof stopped her. “M’lady. Naythin has asked that I tell you he will be at your chair for this meeting. He wanted me to tell you that a seat has been placed next to yours for your hunter.” Kristof bowed deeply at the waist before turning and disappearing back into the kitchen. 

“Well. That won’t be awkward at all.” She whispered. 

“What’s awkward about Naythin being there next to you?” Dean inquired, “Depending on what the bastard coughed up I’d prob’ly suggest the same thing.” 

“That’s not the awkward part. Naythin routinely stands behind me during meetings. You sitting next to me is going to be awkward since you haven’t been introduced to the pack yet. Shit.” She growled and gnashed her teeth together. “Alright...werewolf 101. Don’t make eye contact with any of the council. They’ll be the only others seated at the table. If anyone tries to challenge you, accept and I’ll do the fighting.” Her hand went up before he could say a word. “They’re Lycans Dean. Not your run of the mill back alley werewolf. As soon as we get in there, I’ll make the formal introduction.” Running a hand through her hair, she growled and reached for his hand. “Don’t let go until I tell you to sit, okay?” She pulled his hand up with hers and kissed each of his knuckles. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed into slits as he clenched his teeth, muscle twitching in his jaw. The words ”You will NOT fight my battles for me” were swallowed before he got the chance to voice them. He turned his head and his attention away from Arie while a war waged inside of him. He didn’t give a shit if they were a pack of wendigos he wasn’t going to back down or allow Arie to do any fighting for him. He was a hunter, and he’d take care of any Lycan that needed an attitude adjustment. His attention lowered to Arie once again and gave a nod, it was the best he could give her at the moment without totally blowing this for her, for them. The minute she started to kiss each of his knuckles some of the bark went out of his bite so to speak. Nope, the woman wasn’t playing fair and he narrowed his eyes at her so that she knew he was on to her little game. 

“I won’t embarrass you in there,” he whispered, “Even if I am a hunter.” It bugged the hell out of him that these…people treated the very word like it was something filthy, something to be loathed.” 

Arie saw the look and put on her best I have no idea what you’re talking about face. She smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go.” Turning, she gave his hand a squeeze and headed for the dining room. 

As they got to the door, Arie kept her eyes glued to Naythin. He was dressed in his security uniform and fully armed. There were two guards at the door and one at each corner of the room. The council was seated in the middle of the table with four empty chairs on either side of the them. As Arie reached her seat, Naythin bowed at the waist and pulled her chair out. She couldn’t help but see the wink and smirk he aimed at Dean. Oh she could already see that those two were going to be trouble. 

Dean relaxed a little when he saw Naythin standing there in the room with the stiffs. No wonder Arie was worried about what the council was going to say or think, they looked like they hadn’t been fucked hard and properly in years. One corner of his lips quirked upward just slightly, returning Naythin’s own barely there smirk. He flashed the guy a wide eyed look, one that was directed toward the stiffs at the table, and he knew that Naythin had received what it was he was trying to get across when the kid rolled his eyes and gave him a barely there nod. Dean had to stifle a soft chuckle, turning it into a soft cough that he quickly took care of, giving Arie’s hand a reassuring squeeze just in case she was wondering what the hell his problem was. 

Arie couldn’t help but turn slightly to face Naythin and raise an eyebrow at him and glance at Dean. Returning the squeeze he gave her, she directed her attention to the council. “I want to thank you all for coming at such short notice. I hope you had a comfortable trip.” Arie made eye contact with each member and didn’t move on until they looked away. Damen from Kansas took his sweet time in looking away which didn’t go unnoticed by the others. Soft growls could be heard at the blatant disrespect. Arie picked her battles and considering the reason they were all here, she chose to let it go...for now. 

Giving Dean’s hand a slight tug, she turned to him and smiled. “I have an introduction to make. It’s not as formal as these are supposed to go but it is what it is. I would like to introduce Dean Winchester. He is my...boyfriend, fiancé and soon to be mate.” She let that sink in for a bit and smiled as the council erupted as expected. 

Dean had to fight the desire to smack the sneer off the face of one particular Lycan, one he hoped Bobby ran into one day so there’d be one less asshole in the Lycan community. Instead, he stood rigid, his back ramrod straight and muscles tense. A muscle twitched in his jaw and he ground his teeth together hard enough to be in danger of breaking a few if he wasn’t careful. He gave Arie’s hand a hard, meaningful squeeze. If she didn’t say the word, and soon, Naythin was gonna be pissed with the amount of Lycan bodies he was going to have to clean up. 

Naythin cleared his throat and leaned towards Dean. “Easy, my brother.” He could smell the rage boiling off the guy and if he didn’t rein it in they might have a problem. 

Arie glanced at the pair as she interlaced her fingers with Dean’s. The guy was pissed and she didn’t blame him. “Oh this is bullshit.” Letting go of his hand, Arie jumped onto the table and bellowed “That is enough! I will NOT have you...people disrespect Dean like this. Honestly, you didn’t throw this big of a tantrum when I was introduced to the pack so what the actual fuck?” 

Paul, the head of Colorado stood up and addressed the group. “My apologies, Alpha but...it’s Dean Winchester. Not some female witch that lived on pack territory. No offense.” He was smart to keep his eyes diverted and didn’t even think of looking at Dean. 

At Naythin’s words, and maybe even due more so to the fact that he’d called him brother than just the mere warning that he was going to blow this if he didn’t get a hold of himself, Dean took in a deep steadying breath. He was trying. God help him, he was trying. But every fiber in his being wanted to kick the shit out of a couple of the sonuvabitches for the way they were disrespecting Arie. He could personally give a shit what they thought of him, but this was her new family, and family just doesn’t do what they were doing to family. Blood between them or no blood. He had a lot he wanted to say, and not all of it was bad. At least this guy seemed decent, and wasn’t disrespectful. And it was to the Lycans like that that Dean wanted to speak to, he knew how scared they were, so was he. He knew how this went against every fiber of their being. He was right there with them. But he’d keep his mouth closed like he’d promised Arie he would do, no matter how hard it was. 

Arie nodded as Paul spoke. She understood their fear and for some, it was justified. “Look…” Arie remained on the table, glaring at each member. “I’m not a my way or the highway type of person. You all know that but...I will be when it comes to Dean and you know that Lucian was the same damn way when it came to me and don’t try to deny it. I was human...so is Dean. The only difference is that he is...was a hunter. He never once hunted Lycans. Ever. He stays, period. If you don’t feel you can handle it than by all means, leave. I don’t mean leave the meeting. I mean leave the pack. Your entire state will be ejected from the pack. All funding...over. All protections...over. Every damn thing that connects your state to the Saint Ryan pack...gone.” Turning her back to them, Arie jumped off the table and put an arm around Dean’s waist. “I’ll give you a minute to decide.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and leaned to the side toward Arie a little. “You sure know how to make ‘em love me,” he whispered in her ear. “Can I say something?” he inquired softly, “I promise, no dog jokes.” He offered a smile. 

Arie turned and met Dean’s gaze. Smiling back, she nodded. “Sure.” To add fuel to the already blazing inferno, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back towards Naythin. “Dean would like to address the council.” 

Dean blanched at the fact that Arie had left him standing there all alone near the table of Lycans. He turned toward Arie and Naythin, jaw slack in a look that told them both they were going to get it later. Turning back to the table of Lycans he grinned and awkwardly waved. “Hi,” he greeted, flashing them one of his most adoring smiles. 

He cleared his throat and glanced back over his shoulder at Arie and Naythin due to all the downright hostile stares he was getting from the council members. When neither of his supposed allies moved to help him out he returned his attention to the stiffs and tried to remember everything that came to mind when they’d been throwing a fit. 

“Yeah, I’m Dean Winchester and yeah, I was a hunter. I get why you’re all scared. I mean, let’s face it, I’m pretty awesome,” he mused with a wide grin. His smile fell away a moment later as he cleared his throat and tried to get back on track. 

“Seriously though, I get it, but I want you to know that that life is over for me. Do you really think I’d be engaged to a Lycan witch if I was still a hunter? I mean, come on! Witches for the most part use to gross me out! Spewin’ their bodily fluids all over the place!...it’s just unsanitary!”

He lowered his gaze for a moment before lifting it again. “Look, I love Arie…and her new family. And I won’t let anyone hurt this family, I will kill any sonuvabitch that tries. That, I can promise you.” 

In unison, Arie and Naythin both dropped their heads to their chests and their hands went to cover their faces and groaned at Dean’s I’m pretty awesome comment. Naythin leaned over and whispered to Arie. “Tell Kristof to forget the lamb because jackass is on the menu.” 

Arie peeked from between her fingers and listened to what Dean was saying and watched the council for their reaction. Damen, of course, was totally ignoring him and that was fine with Arie. Michael Grey Paw, the head of South Dakota was listening intently and that had Arie perking up. He was very well respected and among the oldest members of the pack. When Dean was finished speaking, Michael stood and addressed the council. 

“You all know I don’t say much at these things. I had a lot of respect for Lucian and he chose well when he picked Arie to be his mate and he taught her well in how to run the pack. You can’t deny she’s done some amazing things since his passing.” He paused and looked around the room, no one met his gaze except Damen and Michael growled at him, showing some fang. “You need to learn respect for your elders Damen. It’s not hard to have you removed from your position.” Damen squirmed in his seat and became very interested in the button on his shirt. 

“I know all about the Winchesters. John Winchester was a great hunter and as Arie said, they never hunted Lycans. She has chosen well and I support her decision 100%.” He sat down after bowing deeply at the waist in her direction. 

Arie stepped up next to Dean and smiled at the group. “Thank you, Michael. I appreciate your support. You’ve all heard what Dean has to say. It’s time you all decided.” She watched as one by one, they raised their right hand. Even Damen, though slow to do so, raised his hand in agreement. “Wonderful. Now. I’ll open the floor to Naythin and Dean so they can fill you in on our...problem.” 

Naythin stepped forward, bumping Dean with his shoulder as he did so. “Alright. We’ve got some Intel on a group of hunters that have, in the past, worked with rogue Lycans. The same ones that kidnapped Lucian and killed him. It has come to our attention that those Lycans are now dead. We don’t have any bodies for proof but, from what I was told by a little birdie they’re good and dead. Now, Dean here…” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and gave him a slight shake. “Fought next to me earlier AGAINST the hunters. People he used to know. To me, that makes him alright. You all know I don’t bullshit around. We have a huge problem and if we don’t get a handle on it, we’re screwed.” He motioned one of the guards forward and took a rolled up map from him and laid it out on the table. 

“These areas in red are known hunter hang outs. We all know this and allow it to happen in the territory as long as they play nice. They’re done playing nice. There are at least one active Lycan hunting party in each state of the territory. They mean business and they’re arming up with silver bullets, knives, you name it.” Letting the map roll up on it’s own, Naythin stood up and pointed to Dean. “This guy here is an asset. He knows these people. How they think, how they move. We need him. You all fuck this up and you might as well eat a bullet.” Turning to face Dean, Naythin held out his hand. “We got your back, brother. Don’t let ‘em bother you.” 

Dean grinned as he listened to Naythin. He might remind Dean of Sam in some ways, but it definitely wasn’t in the way he spoke. Getting his little brother to be this frank had never worked, despite how hard he’d tried. He took Naythin’s hand in his when he offered it and slapped the kid’s shoulder with his free one. “Yeah, savin’ your ass screwed up my jacket though,” he complained teasingly. 

Releasing Naythin’s hand he turned his attention to the council. “My little brother taught me something a while back. And that’s that not all monsters are bad, not all of them deserve to die. Now that’s somethin’ I never believed before. Not what our Dad had taught us. But Sammy and I were on this vampire hunt and Sam, he’d gotten kidnapped by them, but they released him without a single bite mark on him. They were just trying to live, these vamps, drinkin’ animal blood to survive. And that’s when I learned that, if the monster’s minding its own business, leave it alone. If they aren’t hurting anyone then don’t hurt them. These hunters, they wouldn’t know that if you carved it in their fucking foreheads. They’re too busy being superior, or thinking they are, to stop and think about who and what they’re killin’. But they don’t blend in as much as they think they do. Sammy and I, we could spot a hunter a town over,” he chuckled. 

“Let’s face it, we’re not exactly the best dressed bunch in town,” he joked. 

Naythin came forward and pointed at Dean. “You see someone dressed like this, you tell security. Don’t point and stare. Don’t hike up your skirts and run to Momma. You call your head of security. Got me?” He looked around as they all nodded in agreement. 

Ben, the leader of the state of Iowa, stood up and cleared his throat. “This informant. Is he still available for questioning?”

Naythin stood up straight, his eyes glassed over and his voice dropped an octave. “No. He is no longer among the living.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Ben sat down and pulled out his cell phone and started texting like a mad man. 

Dean looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “Ew, m’boy took the plunge. Just be sure to pick all the flannel out from between your teeth, dude.” 

Arie stepped between Naythin and Dean and addressed the council. “Okay. I’m sure you all need some time to let this sink in. Dinner will be served in a few minutes and afterwards if anyone has anything they need clarification on we’ll be available. Your individual heads of security will be given all the information Naythin has. He and Dean, I’m sure will be working together to identify the hunters.” 

Kristof entered the dining room dressed in his finest suit. “Dinner will be served in ten minutes.” 

“Hey, Ar,” Dean called as he walked toward her. “I wanna be put on with security. Not just now, I mean for good. I think you know you need me. I might not be able to go all Super Wolf but I’ve got knowledge about every creature that goes bump in the night that might, and likely will, try to attack us.” 

Arie glanced around the room and back at Naythin. “Uhh...let's talk about this in my office.” Turning on her heel, she left the dining room but stopped next to Kristof on their way out. “We’ll be eating in my office. Can you have our plates sent over?”

“Of course m’lady. Would your hunter care for a beer instead of the Champagne?” 

Dean was expecting a lot of different reactions to what he’d requested, fear for his safety, agreement maybe that he’d be an asset, but acting like he’d just asked to dissect the next dead dog they came to definitely wasn’t one of the reactions he’d thought of. 

He turned his attention to Naythin, “What the hell did I do?” 

Naythin had stopped to talk to one of his guards as Arie started to leave the room. He moved closer to Dean as they passed Damen and Naythin couldn’t help but growl at the worm. As Arie spoke to Kristof, he leaned closer to Dean’s ear. “Nothin’ man. Some things just aren’t discussed in front of the council. They’re on a need to know basis and what they don’t know won’t give Arie a headache later.” 

Without looking back, Arie headed for her office. She knew Dean and Naythin were behind her so she kept going until she reached the heavy oak double doors, her fortress of solitude. A guard, shoved open one of the doors and waited for the trio to enter the room before closing it behind them. The second it was closed, Arie picked up a log near the fireplace and snapped it in two. Splinters and chunks of wood flew towards the fireplace. The crack of the wood echoed in the room. 

“Feel better?” Naythin asked as a smile broke out on his face. He made his way over to the couch, sat down and propped his feet on the coffee table. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s explanation, and due to his lack of knowledge where Lycan etiquette was concerned, he was glad to have the kid’s company as he followed Arie out of the dining room. He quirked a brow as he watched Arie break a log in half in anger. His eyes darted to Naythin and he couldn’t help the amused grin that spread across his face. He moved over to the couch and took a seat beside Naythin, mirroring his stance, booted feet propped up on the coffee table. 

“And I thought I had a temper,” he muttered, more for Naythin’s ears than Arie’s.

Shaking her hands to free them from the bits of leftover wood, Arie turned and glared. “Really?” She pointed to their feet before rolling her eyes and heading over to her desk. Pulling the oversized chair away, she sat down heavily. “And to answer your question, no. I do not. That little weasel, Damen, really pisses me off.” 

Leaning forward, Arie rested her arms on the desk and stared at the fireplace. “We’re fucked, aren’t we.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as his gaze darted between Arie and Naythin. “You could just get The Big Bad Wolf here to eat him,” he suggested casually with a shrug. 

His eyes narrowed curiously as he turned his attention to Naythin. “How does that work anyway? Vamps won’t drink other vamps blood, do Lycan’s eat other Lycans?” he inquired with a playful wink. “Because if not,” he began as he turned his attention to Arie, “Then the whole changing me thing is definitely out. I like eating Lycan… course I liked eating witch too for that matter.” 

Naythin watched Arie intently. He knew she was agitated by the council’s behavior and it wasn’t going to help matters when they found out that Dean wanted to be on the security team. It made sense to him and he knew that Arie would agree but the stick up the ass group in the dining room was another story. 

Giving Dean a level stare, he smiled and shook his head. “It’s the Boogeyman, get it right and I don’t eat other Lycans. I rip them to tiny little unrecognizable pieces that even dental records won’t help.” He smiled wide and flashed his fangs before turning his attention back to his Alpha. “We’re not fucked in the way Dean would like, but yeah, this isn’t going to be easy.” 

Arie nearly choked when Dean said he liked to eat Lycan and witch. She could feel her cheeks turning red and the heat spread to her ears. How very Alpha-like, she thought. Clearing her throat, she shook her head and made a mental note to hurt Dean later. “Okay, Dean. The security thing. Are you sure about this? The security team are a few fries short of a Happy Meal and most are one step from being totally feral. One in particular is going to see you and think lunch.” 

Dean’s brow knitted and he turned his attention back to Naythin. “Hey, did you hear that, she just called you dumb,” he accused. 

He scoffed when she mentioned them being a step away from feral and thinking of him as something akin to a Happy Meal. “I think it’s down right necessary,” he replied, all hint of playfulness gone. “Remember what I told you earlier, all the things that are gonna come looking for me, and anyone close to me? I’m the only one who knows how to fight those things. Sure you’ve got muscle here...and teeth, but none of that will help if it’s a demon or spirit or one of another hundred things that could come our way. As for seeing me as lunch, well I guess I am the other, other white meat.” With that, he flashed a wide grin and thought back to the last time he’d used that line, trying to entice a wendigo to come after him rather than his brother and the innocent bunch’a kids that were with him. 

Arie smirked and nodded. “Yeah. You are rather tasty.” She licked her lips and focused her attention just below his waist.

Naythin groaned and covered his eyes. “Get a room.” 

Sitting up in her chair, Arie sobered and stared at Dean. “Alright. I’ll put you on the Security team but...” She leaned forward and pointed at him. “You only go out with Naythin. If he is off rotation, you’re off rotation and the first time you bitch about it, I’ll yank you off permanently. Got me?” Turning to Naythin she glanced at the door before continuing. 

“You keep Savage away from him. I want him on perimeter duty until he gets cobwebs, understood?” There was no way this side of Hell that Arie was going to allow that wolf anywhere near Dean. 

Dean sobered instantly. “I’ll play by your rules, but the first time something gets by the others, it won’t be my fault. And trust me, something will, unless I’m there to stop it.” 

He turned to Naythin. “You think your men would listen to me if I trained them? I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that they’d rather eat me than listen to me. So, here’s my thought, I’ll train you, and you pass it on, word for word. I’m serious, Naythin, you think you’re the biggest bad I’ve encountered, you’re wrong. There are things I’ve faced that…” his eyes glazed over a bit as he stared off at nothing, hearing the tortured screams of Hell. Finally he managed to shake himself out of it and returned his attention to Naythin. “Let’s just say I’ve stared too long into the abyss.” 

Naythin sat and listened, glancing at Arie every once in a while for confirmation. A barely perceptible nod had him inspecting the toes of his boots. “We can’t set up a hunters trainer class but they’ll listen to me. Most of them anyway. There are a few that won’t play along at all but they’ll be sent out where it won’t really matter.” He pointed to Arie before continuing. “She taught a lot of us what herbs to eat and such when we’re in the field if we get hurt. A few refused to learn and they paid with their lives. That seemed to change a few minds but, it wasn’t easy.” 

Arie got up from her desk and walked slowly over to the couch. Taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table, she let a hand come to rest on Dean’s ankle. “You can’t save everyone. The territory covers seven states. You can’t be everywhere. Naythin stays in Nebraska most of the time because that is where he’s needed.” She rolled her eyes as Naythin puffed his chest up and thumped on it like Tarzan. “Down boy.” 

Despite knowing Arie was right, that there was no way that he could be everywhere at once, he wanted to deny it, wanted to claim that he could do it, that the others just needed to listen to him, but he held his tongue, for the most part. 

“I can try,” he murmured, looking up into Arie’s eyes, “If someone from the pack gets hurt because of me, you think we’re fucked now, I can imagine there’ll be a price on my head.” 

He glanced at Naythin from the corner of his eye, never totally taking his gaze from Arie’s, and couldn’t help the playful shoulder bump even as his face remained serious. 

Naythin chuckled and rubbed his face with both hands. “Okay. We’ll pull the heads of security in from each state and give them a supernatural 101 crash course. They can share from that point and if they refuse, it’s on them. They won’t be able to say we didn’t warn them or try.” 

A soft knock on the door made Arie jump and go to the door. She flicked the lock open, inhaled and pulled the door open to let Kristof into the room. The man was pushing a large serving cart with four covered plates, three bottles of locally brewed beer in a large container of ice. There was also a large bowl of mixed fruit. “Your dinner, m’lady.” 

Arie smiled and drooled as the smell of the roast lamb hit her nostrils. “Thank you, Kristof.” She leaned in and kissed the man on the cheek. “You’ve outdone yourself.” The elderly man blushed and hurried out of the office letting the door close quietly behind him. 

“Come and get it before it gets cold.” Arie lifted the covers off the plates and was surprised to see the addition of an apple pie on the cart. Her eyes misted over briefly before she blinked back the tears remembering the first time she’d tried to smooth over hurt feelings between herself and Lucian with homemade apple pie. 

Dean pulled his feet off the coffee table so he could twist around and see the door from where he sat. At the sight of silver domed plates and the large silver ice bucket, he once again felt outclassed, but it wasn’t the first time and likely wouldn’t be the last. He glanced over at Naythin, noting how nonplussed he was at the large serving tray filled to the brim. He made a mental note to try not to look too impressed, or famished. 

Despite Arie calling them over, he waited until Naythin started to get up to follow suit, rounding his side of the couch and coming up slightly behind Arie. He wrapped an arm lightly around her waist and peered over her shoulder at all the food. Despite the platters overflowing with food, his eyes went right to one thing, and one thing only.

“Hey!” he chuckled merrily, “We’ve got pie!” 

Arie leaned into Dean and angled her head so it rested against his. Smiling as he noticed the pie and not the other contents of the cart, she picked up the knife and pie server and handed them to him. “Leave us some, okay?” Kissing his cheek, she handed Naythin his plate and napkin before grabbing her own and making her way to her desk. Turning her back to it, she folded her legs and sat on the floor spreading the white Damask napkin on her thigh.

Dean’s hesitation wasn’t lost on Naythin as he went to collect his plate, beer and utensils. He was going to have a talk to that boy. He didn’t see himself as dominant to Dean so the whole you first thing was going to get nipped in the bud right quick. “Better leave me a piece of that pie. Kristof has Arie’s recipe down to a science.” 

With a wide childlike grin, Dean took his pie, the knife Arie handed him and a fork and headed for the couch. He placed the pie on the table in front of him, along with the knife and his fork and rubbed his hands together, eying the pie before him like it was better than gold. 

Dean scoffed, “Get your own.” He looked up and flashed Naythin a grin. 

Naythin grinned as he shoved a forkful of lamb in his mouth. “Better eat your veggies or Arie will spank you.” He yelped as the stapler from her desk hit him in the back. 

“Keep it up, wolf-boy or I’ll stick you with Savage.” Arie teased as she ate her dinner. She couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean and Naythin got along. She was glad that Dean had found someone he could relate to and the same went for Naythin. 

Dean snickered softly. “Savage, sounds like a rock band,” he mused before shoving a forkful of pie into his mouth, the piece large enough that it made his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. 

Arie and Naythin exchanged a knowing look. Arie gave him a one shoulder shrug which had Naythin rolling his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest. Setting his plate on the coffee table, he turned on the couch so he was facing Dean. “Savage wishes he was that cool. He...he’s not right in the head. The guy was bitten and never dealt with it well. He spends more time in his wolf form than his human form. We rescued him from an insane asylum in Pennsylvania. They kept him so drugged up he couldn’t shift and all his ramblings about being a werewolf kept him there.” 

Arie picked at her food as Naythin told Dean about their crazy cousin they kept in the basement. “We managed to get him home before the drugs wore off and he shifted in that room we kept Ditto in. He’s managed to get some kind of control over his wolf but he’s never going to be right. We’ll end up putting him down at some point. He knows it and I think he wishes we’d do it sooner rather than later.” 

Dean had nearly scarfed down half the pie and only stopped shoveling it in hand over fist once Naythin had ended his explanation. “Ever think’a curin’ him?” he inquired around a mouthful of pie. 

Naythin dropped his fork and left it as it bounced off his plate and hit the floor. “Cure him?” He glanced at Arie. “Is he bullshitting?”

Arie chewed the mouthful of roasted vegetables thoughtfully as she glanced from Naythin to Dean and back again. “I have no idea what he’s talking about.” She pointed her fork at Dean and raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain?” 

Dean couldn’t help the eye roll or the way he incredulously looked from Naythin to Arie and back.

“Do you people live under a rock?” This was unbelievable. “There are a lot of theories on how to cure...mons...er, well, a vampire for instance. Now the usual cure for a regular werewolf is to kill the wolf who changed them; now I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that it doesn’t work that way for you guys, since Arie still howls at the moon from time to time, but if I looked, did some researching, I could probably find a cure, or at least something we could try.” 

Arie and Naythin stared at each other for a second before Naythin retrieved his fork and shoved another mouthful of lamb in his mouth. Swallowing, he pointed it at Arie. “You want to tell him? Or should I.”

Setting her plate on the floor, Arie turned to face the couch. “Lycans are old. Over 800 years old. Lucian was the first; born of two werewolves. He was born human but could change whenever he wanted to even as a young boy. I don’t think you can cure that.” Arie had never thought that being a Lycan was a disease to be cured. It was who she was. “Naythin was bitten by a Lycan so not sure how that would work but the majority are born that way. The only exception are those that are half human and half Lycan. Some can only shift on the full moon and some can’t shift at all.” 

Dean looked from Arie to Naythin and back and reached forward to grab the beer sitting unopened in front of him. He used the ring on his right ring finger to pop off the cap and took a long pull from the bottle. Lowering the bottle he used the napkin to wipe his mouth as he shrugged. 

“Hey, I was just offering. You said Savage was bitten, and bitten, I don’t care how old the monster,” he paused in his sentence and looked from Arie to Naythin and back. “Uh, I mean…” he cleared his throat. “Anyway, bitten isn’t born, so it doesn’t really matter how old a group of…beings are, the human inside might be able to be pulled out, or the effect of the bite taken away entirely. Like I said, I’d have to look into it.” 

Arie thought for a moment. What could it hurt? “Okay. Sure, go ahead. The wolf that bit Naythin is supposed to be dead but here he sits and...well...Lucian isn’t...here so I don’t think that theory is going to hold water.” She was used to the monster thing so it didn’t sting like it would have in mixed company. Naythin knew what he was and on occasion called himself a monster so she knew he wouldn’t take offense. 

Picking up her plate, she took it to the serving cart and set it down. Wiping her mouth on her napkin and leaned on the cart. “Cure or not, our main problem is the hunters.” Without raising her head, she locked eyes with Dean. “We need them dead. The ones planning this and everyone helping them.” 

Dean had already said that he gathered that the death of the biter did not affect the bitee since Lucian was dead and Arie was still a Lycan, but he didn’t point that out. He had the feeling that he’d stepped on toes and decided to let the entire idea drop. He pushed the pie plate toward Naythin before he ate the entire thing on his own. 

Pulling to his feet, Dean nodded to Arie’s proclamation. He knew they needed them dead, knew it possibly better than she did, than any of them did. He made his way over to the food cart and paused beside Arie, pressing a kiss to her temple before allowing himself to indulge in the feast they’d been brought. It took him a while to fill his plate since he kept eating what he picked up before it could even touch the fine china. Finally however, his plate nearly overfilled, he turned and headed back over to the couch. 

“So, what’s the plan?” he inquired as he plopped down, reclaiming his seat on the sofa. 

Naythin had been chowing down on the pie while Dean was filling his plate. Setting the pie tin on the table when he sat back down, Naythin stood up and moved to the fireplace so he could see both Arie and Dean. “Well. What Intel we got from Ditto, may he rot in Hell, all the camps are connected by computers. I was thinking if we hit one camp at a time before they could warn the others we’d have a good shot.” He started to pace back and forth. “If we do small hit and run attacks on any stragglers, we could drive them to the main camp and get more bang for our buck.” 

Arie stayed near the cart and picked at the remnants on her plate. She knew when to back off and let the “men folk” handle business. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the memory of trying to butt into a planning session and Lucian telling her it was not her place. He’d discovered just how uncomfortable the couch was. 

Dean nodded as he listened to Naythin and had slowed his eating, concentrating on what the kid was saying and before Naythin was done he’d slowed to a dead stop. “Okay, but you need me to go in there first. I can get ‘em to let their guard down. They all know me, and they’ll listen to what I have to say. I can make sure that no warning gets out without our knowing it.”

“What part of you stay with Naythin didn’t you understand?” Arie stood up straight, hip cocked to the side, hands on both hips. “You go in one of those camps and someone “might” mistake you for one of them and shoot you or tear you apart.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head. “No. You’re not going anywhere near those camps.” 

Naythin froze at Arie’s outburst. His wolf tucked its tail and went into hiding. This was more than a low ranking wolf mouthing off. This was two people who cared...no...loved each other and that outranked him. 

Dean frowned darkly at Arie. “Okay, so I’ll let your wolves go in there and get slaughtered. Sure some will make it out, but some won’t. I could make sure that all of them do. And I’ve been shot before. I’m not gonna break, Ar. I promised you that I’m not goin’ anywhere, an’ I’m not. But I’m not gonna sit by and let my friend,” he jutted his chin toward Naythin, “go into a possible Lion’s den either.” 

A low growl rumbled in her chest as she glared at Dean. “It’s their job! They know they could die on a mission. They’re like police dogs or the military dogs.” She pointed towards Naythin for affect. “He’s not going into the camps. He delegates. I can’t afford to lose him or you for that matter. Neither one can be replaced.” Turning around, she looked pointedly at Naythin. “Tell him.” 

His eyes snapped closed, his chin dropped to his chest and he growled. “Shit.” He really hated when she ordered him like that. There was no way to not obey. Without picking up his head, he complied. “She’s right. I don’t go on the raids. I stay well away and am in constant communication with the teams.” Angling his head slightly to the side, he glared at Arie through his bangs. He really hated this. “None of the members of the security teams have family of any kind, just in case.” His hands balled up into fists and every joint cracked under the pressure. 

Dean’s brow creased with irritation and he turned to glare darkly at Arie. “Tell him to stop doing that beat dog thing! He’s not a dog. And he’s not without a family.” Dean waited for that to sink into both their hard heads. “He’s my family, our family. A great man once told me that family don’t end with blood, he was right.” 

Her features softened immediately at what Dean had said. She wanted to kick herself but kept her composure. “He’s not a beat dog, Dean. Family means a wife, husband, or other close relatives. It’s beyond painful when one half of a bonded pair dies.” Arie went to Naythin and placed her hand on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Naythin.” She felt the nod against her hand but he refused to lift his head.

“It’s fine, Dean. It’s just the way it is. Arie is the alpha and when she uses a certain tone a subordinate wolf has no choice but to obey.” He glanced up at Dean, locked his eyes on his and just stared. He wouldn’t lift his head until Arie turned her back to him but he wanted Dean to know that it wasn’t personal. 

Dean scoffed. “If that’s the case, if I ever let you do this to me, you better only use that tone with me in the bedroom.” He gave Arie a pointed look. 

“As for the wife, husband crap. That doesn’t mean you’re not loved just because you don’t have that. My family? An angel, an old bear of a hunter, a Witchy Lycan and this friggin’ pain in the ass Lycan over here,” he jerked his head to the side toward Naythin. “So I guess I fit the requirements for the security team too, huh.” It wasn’t a question.

Arie’s hand dropped from Naythin’s neck and slapped against her leg and her jaw dropped open. She knew how much family meant to Dean but this was too much even for her. Taking three steps toward Dean so her back was to Naythin, she glared and took a slow even breath. “You pompous ass.” The last word coming out short and clipped. “Why do you think I said you’d stay with Naythin, huh? You think I’d let you run around and get killed regardless of how macho you think you are. Every wolf in this pack is family, I won’t deny that but I won’t kill myself if one of them dies. You die, I die. Got it?” 

“I’ve been called worse,” Dean remarked flippantly. He shook his head slowly as she spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. “You don’t get it, Ar. Yes, we’re family. But, so is Naythin. So is Cas, So is Bobby. Family are the people who are there for you when no one else is. They’re the ones that have your back, even when they know you’re out numbered. They are the ones who would die with you. Fall into Hell right beside you or walk through Heaven at your side. That’s family. And I would give my life for anyone in my family, and I know they’d do the same damn thing for me.” 

She listened and kept her mouth shut until he was finished. Family meant everything to Dean and Arie kicked herself for making light of it. “I understand, Dean. I do. If...when a member of this pack dies, I feel it and it bothers me and I hate it and do my best to help the family or get them revenge. When a member of my security team dies, we mourn them because we’re all they have. The pack doesn’t because they don’t know anything about them and truthfully, they’re scared shitless of them.” She went to him and kneeled down next to the couch, placing her hand on his thigh. “I almost killed myself when Lucian died. Anyone close to me can tell you just how close I came. There is no almost with you. I would die right alongside you. That is why you won’t go anywhere without Naythin. It’s to protect you.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and lifted a hand, running it down his face wearily. His eyes lifted to Naythin imploringly as his hand fell away. “You wanna give it a try?” 

Naythin had stayed out of it. When Arie had walked away from him, he’d slowly made his way next to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle. Dean’s voice had him looking up and he slowly shook his head. “Nope. I was married once.” He mumbled sorry in Dean’s direction and studied the lacings on his boots. 

Dean glared at Naythin and mouthed the word “Chicken”. Returning his attention to Arie he moved a hand, allowing his fingers to thread gently through her hair. “You’re not getting my point,” he murmured. “Name my family members,” he urged, hoping that if he came at it from another angle that maybe she’d understand. 

Sitting back in her heels, Arie sighed. “Sam, your parents, Mr. Singer and the angel.” She looked at him and her heart did that little flip flop thing. “Me and Naythin.” 

Dean nodded slowly as Arie named off the people she knew of. “Yeah, but Sam and I, we lost some family during the whole Apocalypse thing. Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Were they blood?” He shook his head. “Not a drop. But that didn’t stop Ellen from motherin’ me. And Jo, she had a crush on me, but to me, she was more like the little sister I never wanted.” He chuckled softly at that. 

“Do you wanna know what I did after they died? I got so drunk Sam couldn’t even wake me up. I drank until I didn’t even know my own name. And it all was an attempt to ease the pain inside me. It felt like I had a Hellhound rippin’ my chest apart all over again, only this time, he was inside me.” He paused and lowered his eyes. “Ellen and Jo died so that Sammy and I could get away.” He lifted his eyes to Arie’s. “That’s family.” 

Damn it. Arie clenched her teeth and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Glancing over at Naythin, the guy was staring at his boots and wouldn’t look up. Looking back at Dean, she conceded defeat. “Fine. Just...fine.” Getting to her feet, Arie went to the window and stared out onto the back of the property. 

Naythin peeked through his bangs and looked at Dean. His eyebrows went up and he waited for Arie to continue but when she just stood at the windows, he walked over to Dean and huffed quietly. “Huh...welcome to the team, my brother.” He held out his hand to the hunter and grinned. 

Dean felt like all the air had went out of him as he watched Arie get up and walk away. He hung his head for a moment before lifting it when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help the crooked smirk that tugged at his lips when Naythin came over and offered his hand, which he took, slapping Naythin on his shoulder with his opposite hand. Releasing Naythin, he gave a jerk of his head toward Arie. “Gimme a minute,” he mumbled softly. 

Rising to his feet, Dean crossed the distance between the couch and the window where Arie stood. “I wasn’t trying to make you mad, or hurt you,” he murmured, “I wasn’t even trying to get a hall pass,” The corners of his lips quirked just slightly but he decided teasing was not in order yet, not by the look of Arie’s reflection in the window. “I just wanted you to see that wives and husbands, or even kids make a family. “Trust, loyalty, love...these make a family. Not wedding vows or a kid screamin’ in the background.” Okay, it was roughly said, but he hoped she understood what he was trying to convey. “I love you now, and before wedding vows, you are my family.” He added the last bit just because he was afraid she would misunderstand him again otherwise, or think that he didn’t want to marry her. 

Arie stared out the window and ignored him as he spoke. She heard what he was saying but all she kept thinking about was what if he died or got hurt so bad even her magick couldn’t bring him back. She’d lost so much but she knew he’d lost a lot as well. Taking in a slow deep breath, she nodded. “It’s okay. I get it. I do. Naythin will get you settled into the team.” Arie turned and locked eyes on Naythin. “Make sure I get his radiofrequency so I can add it the list of walkies.” Arie went to turn away from Dean but paused. “You die and I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself then kill myself.” Turning on her heel, she went to her desk, sat down and started rifling through papers. 

Dean was about ready to break out the hand puppets and guide maps since no matter what he said or how he said it Arie was determined not to understand what he was trying to say. He turned to Naythin instead since talking to Arie wasn’t working. “She does realize I have an angel, doesn’t she?” 

Naythin kept his eyes diverted as Arie walked by. He could smell her anger and sadness. “She doesn’t care, man. It’s a woman thing.” He patted his heart and shrugged. Looking back at Arie, Naythin took several steps towards the desk. “I’m going to take Dean to the security office and get him outfitted. Do you need me for anything else, Alpha?” 

Arie shuffled papers but didn’t see what they were. Without looking up, she nodded. “That’s fine, Naythin. Make sure the guards get rotated so they all get a chance to eat.” Picking up the phone, she stabbed at the numbers but had no idea who she was calling. 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “Do you have to call her Alpha? She has a name.” He shrugged. Not like anyone will understand his point on that either. He’s probably be safest if he just kept his mouth shut. But then, when did that ever matter to Dean Winchester? 

He reached for the shoulder of Naythin’s shirt, grabbing a handful of cotton and tugging him closer to Arie’s desk as he stepped up to it. “Look, Ar, I know you’re mad at me and I prob’ly deserve it. Not for this, but…” He shrugged. “I’m not gonna say I didn’t want this gig, but it wasn’t my point. My point is, does this guy have a family?” 

Naythin shrugged at Dean’s question. “Yes. When she’s like this. Yes, I do.” As he started for the door, he was pulled back toward Arie’s desk and before he could hit the brakes, Dean opened his mouth, again. “I’m going to die.” He whimpered. 

Arie raised her head slowly and arched an eyebrow at the two men in front of her. One looked like he was going to pass out and the other, well, Dean wasn’t pleased. Sitting back in her chair, she cocked her head to the side slightly. “I’m not mad, Dean.” She looked at Naythin again and felt sorry for the guy. He was doing everything he could to not look at Arie and not run at the same time. “Blood family, no. He doesn’t but, you said that you consider him family so that would be a yes.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and rolled across Arie’s desk. She got it! She actually got it! “Thank you!” he exclaimed a little too loudly. Releasing Naythin’s shirt, he leaned across Arie’s desk, cupping the back of her head as he crushed his mouth to hers. “I love you,” he murmured as he drew his head back. He pulled his hand back and stood upright, a wide grin splitting his face. “I won’t do anything Naythin thinks you’d kick our asses for,” he assured with a wink. 

The female’s eyebrows disappeared under her hair as Dean grabbed her and kissed her, hard. Before she could return it, he’d pulled away and was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She had no idea what she’d said for him to act the way he did but she wasn’t about to question it. Arie was still not happy about Dean being involved in the raids but she trusted Naythin to keep him safe. “I love you, too.” She said as her fingers went to her lips as if she could still feel his lips on hers. Shaking her head, she waved the pair off. “Go, before Naythin passes out. We’ll talk about pack hierarchy later.” 

Naythin nearly fell to the floor when Dean turned him loose. This guy was going to be the death of him and they weren’t even in the field, yet. As soon as Arie had said to go, he turned and headed for the door at a brisk walk. 

Dean headed for the door, but not as quickly as Naythin. “If you’re gonna run like that something had better be chasing you,” he called out, snickering to himself afterward. Reaching the door, he turned back to Arie. “If you ever get too worried, or if something happens,” He dared not say to me, “Just call Cas, y’know, pray. He’ll hear you. Just tell him I need him and he’ll come.” He gave a nod and winked at her before disappearing out the door. 

As the pair left the office, Naythin slowed down and looked back at Dean. “You really don’t want her on your ass. She scares me.” Turning to the guard at the door, he talked to him about meal rotations and sent him on his way. Leaving one guard at the door was sufficient considering all the others that were in the mansion. Tapping Dean on the shoulder, he motioned for him to follow as he headed down a hallway to a room marked Private. Pushing open the door, he let Dean step inside before closing it behind him. “Welcome to the inner workings of the Saint Ryan Pack.”

Two walls of the room were covered in giant monitors. Each one had at least thirty smaller screens. There was a row of computers and a guard sat at each one wearing headphones and occasionally giving directions or just watching the screens. The back of the room held a row of lockers with names written on them. Some had several names scratched out with black marker. Naythin went to a small keypad next to a door on an empty wall, punched in a code and after a small beep shoved the door open with a grin. All four walls of the room were lined with every handgun, shotgun, rifle, knife...you name it...it was on display. “Pick your poison.” 

“Sweet,” Dean whistled as he walked into the room, allowing his gaze to take in every gun and knife they had, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes swung to Naythin, “Made my first sawed-off when I was about seven. Love that thing.” He let his eyes return to the guns that lined the walls and walked up to one of the AK 47’s, taking it off the wall.

Naythin grinned as he watched Dean walk around the room like a kid turned loose in a candy store. He totally got it. “AK. Good choice. I’m sure you have a few handguns not including the one Arie took off you in the garage.” Pulling open a drawer from under a display case, Naythin pulled out Dean’s Colt and handed it back to him. “Here. You can have this back.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his Colt 1911. “Yeah, baby, come home to papa,” he mumbled as he took the gun from Naythin, “Thanks,” he murmured as he reached back, tucking the pistol once again under his waistband at the back of his jeans. 

He lifted his gaze to Naythin, grin still on his face. “Yeah, I’ve got a few,” he conceded with a chuckle. “Trunk of m’car’s got a small arsenal in it.” 

Hopping up on one of the display cases, Naythin looked around the room. “We’ll get you a bunch of t-shirts and tank tops and a couple pair of black combat boots. In the winter we wear leather pants tailored to fit each person. Depending on what’s going on we’ll wear ‘em all year long. Some guys wear black tactical pants.” He gave Dean the once over and nodded. “We’ve got some thigh holsters in that cabinet right there next to you. Grab a couple in case you lose one. Oh and the leather pants. Don’t get fat on Arie’s cookin’. They’re a bitch to let out.” He grinned and leaned back against the cage door. 

“Those guys out there at the computers are telling every single wolf in the territory that Dean Winchester is here. Not that they didn’t know already but you being in the security room is huge.” Naythin scratched at his chin and just stared at Dean with a holy shit, I can’t believe my eyes look. 

Dean couldn’t help but look down at his hunting boots trying to see what was wrong with wearing those, but he let the subject go, he could probably use a new pair of boots as it was anyway. He nodded to Naythin’s explanations of how things went, though he continued to look around the room they were in, his hunter’s instincts on high alert. He might call this Lycan family, but all of the others, the ones just outside the door, he wasn’t too sure about. His gaze darted to Naythin when he mentioned the thigh holsters and their whereabouts. He moved to the cabinet and opened the door, pulling out a holster, and making it two when Naythin gave the word. He walked back to where he’d been standing before and turned his attention to fastening one of the thigh holsters to his leg. 

He chuckled and shook his head at Naythin warning him to not gain too much weight. “This here is a well oiled machine. Heart attack on a plate for breakfast lunch and dinner for five years and never gained a pound,” he drawled. He turned his attention back to the thigh holster and once he finished, he pulled the pistol from the back of his pants and slid it into the sheath. Lifting his head he quirked a brow at Naythin. “Huge, huh?” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m use to having shit follow me wherever I go, and I’m pretty well use to everyone knowing me before I know who in the hell they are.” 

Dean’s brow creased as he looked at Naythin, noticing for the first time that the kid seemed to be looking at him like his eyes had just slid to black. His head tilted to the side and he was reminded of Castiel’s confused looks and quickly pulled his head up straight. 

“What’s wrong?” he inquired. 

Naythin shook his head slowly. “Nothing, man. Nothing. It’s just...it’s like meeting someone famous and being totally underwhelmed by it. You are not what I expected. Shit, there are Momma’s out there who would tell their pups that if they didn’t go to bed Dean Winchester was going to get ‘em.” He stifled a grin by biting his bottom lip but failed miserably and ended sounding like he was choking to death. 

Dean’s brow knitted and his eyes pulled into tight slits. “Underwhelmed,” he echoed, “Thank you. No, really, that’s great.” He scoffed and shook his head. “I’m being judged by Shaggy and Scooby Doo all rolled into one. Wonderful.” 

He couldn’t hold the pissed off look much longer when Naythin said that there were Lycan mothers out there warning their pups that Dean Winchester would get them, in fact he wound up chuckling. “Seriously, they say that?” 

Naythin crossed himself and held up his hand. “On my mother’s grave. I’ve heard it myself. At one point, you were seven feet tall and four feet wide at the shoulders. Ugly mother, too. Never could figure out what Arie saw in you. She never let anyone see your picture so we figured you were too ugly and broke the camera.” He was having fun. It had been a really long time since he had and he was enjoying the hell out of it. 

“You, my squishy human friend, are a legend.” He whispered the last word and leaned forward for emphasis. 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin, his lips pulled into a thin line. “First I’m ugly and now I’m squishy?” He huffed and shook his head, frowning at Naythin. “Remind me again why it was that I took a bullet for your flea infested ass.” 

Naythin nodded emphatically. “Yes. You’re squishy by Lycan standards. I think you’re call sign should be China since you’re so fragile and breakable.” He winked but made a mental note to pass it along to the other members of the team. 

Hopping down from the counter, Naythin walked up to Dean, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “It’s my looks. You didn’t want this to get scarred up.” Pulling away, he laughed and shook his head. “Seriously though, I don’t want you to take this personal or anything but when we’re out there. I go into dick mode. I don’t joke. I don’t laugh, it’s all business. I want you to know that now.” 

Dean fought not to complain about Naythin nearly breaking bones with his squeeze. He did however, sigh in relief when Naythin released him. “Oh right, because you were such a cute and cuddly teddy bear at the cabin. Uh huh, okay. In a fight, you’re no longer sweet and fluffy, innocent and virginal. Got it, no problem.” 

Naythin huffed and shook his head. Walking over to a row of walkie talkies at a charging station, he picked one up, checked to make sure it was working, grabbed a set of headphones and ear bud. “Here.” He walked back over to Dean and handed him the equipment. “This one is yours. Don’t lose it or it will come out of your pay. Yes, we get paid to be on the security team. Not sure how that will work with you and Arie knockin’ boots and all.” He set the headphones and ear bud on the counter and stepped back, giving Dean the once over look with narrowed, critical eyes. 

“Knocking boots,” Dean echoed as he took the items from Naythin. “That’s a fine way to talk about your Alpha. It’s fucking her into the mattress, get it right,” he teased, a grin curving his lips. 

Naythin blinked a couple times before nodding. “I’ll be sure to ask her about that.” He winked before making his way to the door. “Come on. I’ll introduce ya to some of the guys you’ll be working with.” 

“You do and I’ll be in the dog house,” Dean muttered distractedly while as followed Naythin, making his way slowly to the door, his attention fixed on the walkie talkie in his hands, looking it over before fastening it to his hip. Lifting his eyes to Naythin’s he gave a slight shrug. “No offense.” 

Shoving the door open, he glanced back at Dean. “None taken but I’d watch the dog jokes until you and Arie are mated...married...whatever.” Holding the door open, he waited for Dean to re-enter the computer room before closing it behind him and entering the security code. “Alright assholes, listen up. I know you know this is Dean Winchester so I’ll skip that part. He’s been added to the security team per your Alpha so stifle any bitching or mumbling. Dean, this is Alek, Stefan, Toby and Malick.” He pointed to each of the men in turn. “Assholes, this is Dean. Don’t eat him or else.” 

Dean nodded to each man as he was introduced. He couldn’t help the smirk that teased his lips each time Naythin addressed them all as ‘assholes’. “I dunno, you’re the one that keeps referring to them as assholes, you might wanna add you to the Do Not Eat list.” 

Alek snickered but stopped as soon as Naythin looked at him. “Naw. They know I’ll kill ‘em slowly if they get out of line. I’ve kicked all their asses at least once.” He walked over to Stefan and pulled the guy into a headlock. “Except this guy. Right? How many times have we tangled?”

Stefan choked and tried to pull away from Naythin. “Three times. Three. Damn. Times.” 

Naythin rubbed his knuckles on top of his head before letting him go. “That’s right. I’ll kick your ass again, too.” Chuckling quietly, he motioned for Dean to follow him. “Come on. The council should be in their rooms by now. We can raid the kitchen and meet some more of the guys.” 

Dean grinned at the two men horse playing and gave another nod to Stefan once Naythin had let him go and they were heading out. Once he and Naythin were out of the room, he looked over at the kid, grin still pulling at the corners of his lips. “My brother and I use to spar against each other like that. It was part of my Dad training us. Do you...uh, do we have something like that, a hand to hand combat exercise?” 

“Hand to hand? Nope. More like claws to claws.” Naythin nodded to a guard standing at the bottom of the main staircase. “Have you eaten, Adam?”

The wolf nodded curtly. His eyes narrowed and locked on Dean. “I could stand a snack, though.” 

Naythin went from standing next to Dean to being in the wolf’s face with his hand around the guys throat in the blink of an eye. “I did not just hear you disrespect your Alpha’s mate, did I?”

Adam’s eyes bugged out from a combination of the strangle hold and the realization of what he’d done. “No.” It was all he could get past his lips. 

“I didn’t think so.” Standing back, he glared at the man and sneered. “When the council is gone, you will be on wall detail for a month.” 

Adam opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, his teeth clicking together. “Yes, Naythin.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something to the Lycan at the bottom of the stairs only to have Naythin nip things in the bud. His own mouth clamped closed. He was disoriented when it came to the workings of the Lycan population, what was accepted and what wasn’t. Arie and Naythin were the only Lycans he really knew. The feeling of not being in control bothered him and if asked he would have to admit to having second thoughts about being an active member of the Saint Ryan Pack. 

Turning back to Dean, he motioned with his chin for him to follow as he headed towards the kitchen. “Sorry ‘bout that. It’s going to take a while for everyone to get with the program. Once they see you out in the field, it’ll get better.” He pushed the swinging door open and peeked inside. A slow grin broke out in his face. “Coast is clear. Let’s go. Kristof is crazy protective of his kitchen.” 

Any other time, Dean would have fought his own battles, would have taken the punk ass Lycan on, whether he made it out alive or not, it was the way things were, it was part of being a hunter. But now, everything had changed. He wasn’t hunting anymore, and he’d come home to find out that things had changed while he’d been away. A lot of things. His Black Magic Woman was now not just a witch, but a Lycan. Some part of him, the hunter part had rebelled at that knowledge. Had wanted him to run away and never look back. Or maybe hunt down every Lycan he could find and kill them on principle. But he couldn’t do that, because witch or not, Lycan or not, he loved Arie Tamarein. And that was the reason why he had stayed. The reason why he was here now, learning a new way of life, one that he wasn’t use to, one in which he was the novice rather than the professional, it was a feeling that he hated with every fiber of his being. But he swallowed his pride, was too stubborn not to, and plunged forward into a world he knew nothing about, trusting a Lycan and a Witch to guide him. 

He made his way past the guard, uncertain what he was expected to he kept his eyes on Naythin’s back and simply walked past the man. He gave a slight shake of his head to Naythin’s apology. “Hey, don’t sweat it,” he assured. “I get it, I...don’t really fit in around here.” 

Stopping next to the island in the kitchen, Naythin gave Dean a puzzled look. “You’re not the token human, Dean. There are a lot that work for the pack and are even married to Lycans. Everybody gets the deer in the headlights look for a while. It’ll be fine. I got yer back. Now…” he waggled his eyebrows and pointed to the GE French Door fridge. “Let’s get our grub on before Kristof get’s wind we’re in his domain. He’ll want to wait on us hand and foot.” 

Dean was slightly taken aback at the knowledge that there were other humans associated with the pack. And some were actually married to Lycans, and yet had apparently preferred not to be changed. “I didn’t realize…Arie never really talked about that kind of stuff...” he let his words trail off as he turned his attention to what may or may not be hiding behind door number one. 

Rubbing his hands together like a magician ready to pull a rabbit out of his hat, Naythin tugged open the French doors of the fridge and did the Hallelujah music complete with holding his hands up in the air. “Feast your eyes on all this glorious food, my brotha.” 

Dean tried to peer into the refrigerator around Naythin. “Well, yer kinda blockin’ it,” he grumbled, eying the Lycan who was literally standing in the center of the pulled wide doors. He quirked a brow, a grin tugging at one corner of his lips. “Course I suppose it could be worse, you could be an overgrown Sasquatch.” 

Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, Naythin moved over and grabbed for the tray of roast lamb. “Be nice to Bigfoot. He’s got feelings too. Grab that two liter of Coke since you’re standing there doin’ nuthin’.” 

Dean started to respond to the Bigfoot comment when his mouth snapped closed, brows drawing together as he glared at Naythin. “I’m not doing nothin’ I’m...browsing,” he corrected, passing the two liter of coke to Naythin. 

“You people got anything stronger than Coke around here?” he inquired, moving away from the fridge, opening cabinet door after cabinet door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Naythin and shook his head as he returned his attention searching out some Jack, Jim or Jose. “You on an all meat diet? Not that it’s bad, I just usually don’t go for lamb. Heart attack specials are more my thing.” 

Naythin sliced the lamb for sandwiches and watched Dean search the kitchen. Setting the knife down, he pointed to a stainless steel drawer next to the fridge. “The alcohol is in there. It’s normally a wine cooler but no one here really likes it.” Picking up a slice of meat, he popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “Lycans need a lot of protein. We have a higher body core temperature than humans. Our normal is 105 degrees compared to your 98.6. I go all junk food sometimes but Kristof is a master chef.” 

Dean hurried over to the drawer Naythin pointed to and was disappointed by Naythin’s warning. He straightened and turned to face the Lycan. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me? That’s it, a frickin’ wine cooler? What the hell is with you people? No one knows how to knock back some Jack?” 

Going around the island, Naythin pulled a loaf of sourdough bread off the top of the fridge and grabbed the Mayo and lettuce from the fridge. Setting his load down on the island, he picked up the knife and pointed it at Dean. “It’s hard for us to get drunk. We can but it doesn’t last very long and it takes a bathtub load to make it happen.” He started making his sandwich but stopped after adding the mayo. “We have a stocked bar in the billiards room across from the main staircase. All high end stuff. Better eat something…” He let the sentence drop as he tapped his ear bud. 

“Roger that. Incoming bogey ETA 2 minutes.” Slapping some meat on the bread, he grabbed the knife and sliced it in half. “Shit. Kristof is on his way. Grab what you want. We gotta go.” Grabbing the sandwich fixings, he tossed them in the fridge and grabbed both halves of the sandwich. “He’s gonna have a cow when he sees this.” 

Dean brow creased at being told that he better eat something. They’d just eaten a couple hours ago. And if this Lycan thought he needed to eat before drinking himself into oblivion he really needed to have to talk with Naythin on the proper way to get shit-faced. “Blame it on me, no one here likes me anyway,” Dean responded flippantly. “I’m good to head out and find that stocked bar.” 

Naythin stuck his head out of the kitchen door and looked around. The coast was clear. “Lets go.” He trotted down the hallway and across the tiled entry way in front of the main staircase and slid into the game room. Peeking around the corner of the entryway, he grinned and pulled the pocket doors closed behind Dean. Leaning against the wall, he held out the sandwich halves. “You want one?” 

Dean smiled as he shook his head, slapping Naythin on the shoulder as he made his way past. “Thanks, man, I’m good. I found what I want.” He made his way behind the bar and snatched up the bottle of Jack, a triumphant grin curving his lips. He grabbed one of the glasses and poured himself a drink which he knocked back quickly, then poured himself another. Still holding the bottle of Jack Daniel's, he walked out from behind the bar and slid onto one of the bar stools. He set the bottle down beside him on the bar and threw back the drink he held in his hand. Once that was polished off, he poured himself another. 

Setting the sandwich down on a small table near the door, Naythin eyed Dean as he went to get a bar towel. He may be a Lycan but he wasn’t uncivilized. That and he didn’t want to get an ass chewing from the staff for getting crumbs on the furniture. “I’m not carrying you up to Arie’s bed, dude.” 

Dean chuckled. “Y’won’t need to,” he assured, “Trust me. I can drink any other hunter out there under the table.” He knocked back the liquor in the glass he held and poured more. “You sure you don’t want any?” 

Naythin continued to give Dean the stink eye as he slammed glass after glass of alcohol. “I’m good. On duty as it were.” Grabbing the bar towel, he went and started eating his sandwich, keeping an eye on Dean as he chewed. “You drink like that a lot, do ya?”

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he turned the bar stool around. “Comes with the job I guess. A person can only take or see so much crap before they need something to help them forget.” He snorted softly. “If you asked my brother, I’m a regular alcoholic. But then again, after two beers he’s singin’ Karaoke, so...” 

“Yeah. I get it. Shit I saw overseas...surprised I didn’t drown in a bathtub full of whiskey. Too much death and not much else wears on ya, ya know?” Naythin finished the first half of his sandwich and started on the second. “Helps to have someone to talk it over with. My wife, that woman had better be a saint for all the crap I put her through.” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, looking anywhere but at Naythin. “I don’ really do the carin’ and sharin’ thing too well. Usually it just winds up bein’ another reason to crawl into a bottle.” He eyed Naythin for a moment. “Uh, don’t take this the wrong way but, how do you not...I mean after losin’...y’know…?”

Putting the sandwich down, he brushed the crumbs off his lap before getting up and sitting on the back of the couch facing Dean. “My brother in law wouldn’t let me. He camped out at the hospital and had the docs watch me. After I got home, he did the same thing. Someone was always at the house. Oh, trust me. I got rip roarin’ drunk a few times and that’s when all the sharp objects were removed from the house. I gave up.” He shrugged and stared at the floor. “I was pretty much done until Lucian showed up and told me what I was. Now. I kill people. Take out my aggravation, frustration, anger....whatever, out on their bodies. Some would call it therapeutic.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Dean gave a nod and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up. “It’s funny...I guess I was kinda hopin’ you’d say that bein’ turned made you forget...If it did, I’d sign up tomorrow. It’s a giant shit storm feelin’, no…knowin’ you gotta save....everybody. Because if I don’t, who will?” 

“I wish I could forget all the bad stuff but I think the bad stuff keeps me going. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have any motivation, ya know? As far as saving everybody?” He shook his head and tsk’d. “You’ll only end up in an early grave and we’ll have to find another Alpha if that happens.” He looked at Dean and saw himself right after his girls were killed. “You remind me of myself before I came here. Even in the military, I wanted to save everybody overseas and took it personal if someone died that I was supposed to protect.” Naythin shrugged and sat up. “Go figure. You’ve got something in common with a killer Lycan.” 

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, right. Not cuddly and fluffy, I remember.” He slowly sobered and his eyes took on a far away look. “How many died? How many that you were supposed to protect died? Me….they all died.” He gave a humorless laugh. “Funny thing is, I had one real order from my Dad. ‘Take care of Sammy.’ That was it, just take care of my little brother. And I blew it. I even knew...damn it I knew,” he growled the word angrily, “what Sam was gonna do and I didn’t stop him.” Dean shook his head and lifted a hand, running it down his face and using it to wipe at his eyes. 

Naythin let himself go back to a place he swore he’d never allow himself to think about again. “A lot. IED’s take everybody. You can’t pick who they kill and who they don’t.” He wiped at his face and sighed. “The kids were the hardest. Suicide bombers ramming school buses right outside the checkpoints.” He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. “It killed me when we couldn’t find out who was responsible. Oh, we got some but...not all of them.” 

“That’s the thing about family. No matter how shitty they are, you can’t save ‘em from themselves.” Looking over at his sandwich, his stomach rolled. Getting to his feet, he picked it up and tossed it in the trash can behind the bar. Grabbing a glass, he picked up the bottle and filled it. Staring down at the amber liquid, he growled quietly and downed it without coming up for air. 

Dean’s eyes tracked Naythin and he felt like kicking himself for dredging up old hurts and causing the kid to drink. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I didn’t mean to…” He heaved a sigh rather than finishing his words, but he caught Naythin’s eye and lifted his brows, his look finishing the thought for him. 

“I will say one thing though,” he murmured. “If the bastards that took your family from you weren’t already dead, I would make it my mission to hunt those sonsabitches down, and they wouldn’t die quick. I would stretch it out for hours, until they were begging me to kill them.” As he spoke Dean’s features changed into the cold, ruthless hunter that everyone had heard about and feared, and yet, there was even something more there, a coldness that looked downright evil. 

Refilling his glass, Naythin watched the change take over Dean. The glass stopping midway to his mouth, his eyebrows arched as he leaned back a little before the glass finished its journey to his lips. “You sure you don’t want to let Arie nibble on you? You just made Savage look like a toy poodle.” 

Dean gave a soft snort, one corner of his lips quirking just slightly, as he lowered his attention to his glass and the amber liquid that he hadn’t remembered pouring. “Did a stint in Hell,” he shrugged a shoulder and tipped the glass back. . 

“Hell.” Naythin drained his glass. “As in...Hell. Fire and brimstone, River Styx. That Hell?” 

Lowering his glass as he swallowed its contents, enjoying the warmth as it made it’s way down his throat. He gave a nod. “That would be the one. Four months. Which in Hell time,” he paused long enough to pour more Jack into his glass, “is forty years.”

Naythin whistled long and low. “Shit.” He looked down at his glass and shook his head. “I need stronger stuff.” Going behind the bar, he pulled out two bottles of Grey Goose vodka. “You want ice or straight up?” 

Dean chuckled, one corner of his lips curving into a lopsided smile. “I was in Hell once, what do you think?” He quirked a brow pointedly. 

“Straight up it is.” Walking around the bar, he set down both bottles and froze. “Arie is going to kill me for getting you drunk on our first date.” He face was serious but his eyes danced in merriment. 

“Well, so long as you don’t kiss me, I won’t tell her,” Dean responded with a grin. “Besides, I haven’t been drunk in...years. I think I was thirteen.” He shrugged. “Like I said, it goes with the gig.” 

Cracking open a bottle, Naythin poured two fingers in each glass before replacing the cap. Picking up his glass, he took a small sip before slamming the rest. His eyes squinted closed tightly and he shook his head. “Oh, I love that stuff.” Refilling his glass, he took a seat at the bar and look around. “Ya know, this place is a haven for a lot of people. If we can’t get these hunters I don’t even want to think of what could happen.” 

Dean gave a slow nod, he could see how the place would be a haven. Other than a guy wanting to eat him, he hadn’t felt ill at ease at all, which surprised him. He had worried that he would be dodging monsters crawling out of the woodwork. “We’ll get ‘em,” he assured. “And if we don’t, I will. Jus’ means yer gonna have a pissed off Alpha on your hands till I get back.” 

Draining his glass, Naythin pointed at Dean. “You’re the hound dog and I’m the tick on your ass. You don’t go anywhere without me or Arie will kill us both and I’m pretty sure she has that resurrection spell down, too. So the whole coming back so she can kill us is a possibility.” Setting his glass down on the bar top, he got up and started walking around aimlessly. “We need to get them fast and hard. Can’t let them get a chance to tell anyone. What do you think the odds are of that happening? I mean, you know these guys. How they do...this.” He waved his arms around in circles. 

Dean quirked a brow and just listened to the Lycan ramble. Watching him pace was even more entertaining. “Do you uh, have ADHD? Cool it. As for dying, not afraid of dying. I’ve already died like, I dunno, nine...ten times.” He shrugged. “Seven of them were all the same day. Well, to me it wasn’t the same day, but to Sam...never mind, it was the Archangel Gabriel pretending to be a trickster. Long story,” he said dismissively. 

His lips curved into a wide devilish grin. “Fast and hard? Not hard and fast? Because I think I saw that porno once.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips. “What are the chances of a hunter talking? They’ll run their mouth off if they can make a buck out of it, or get a hot girl to roll around in the sack with ‘em.” He shrugged. “And no, I don’t know these guys. I know names, know they’re hunters, but that’s like sayin’ you know every Lycan on the planet. And how a hunter does this all depends on the hunter. No one does things the way I do them. The way my brother would have done them. But then, he’s not like me either really. He was more of the emo angsty type where I’m…” 

Naythin stood and gawked at Dean. “You asked if I had ADHD?” Shaking his head, he gave him a sidelong look. “The dickhead type?” He shrugged and smirked. Returning to his seat at the bar, he leaned his forearms on the bar top and stared at the pattern. “Okay. So, we get a team at each one of their camps at attack all at once. Shit, that is gonna be hard to coordinate state to state.” 

“I still think I should go in there. Meet up with these guys, sign on to do the gig with ‘em and report back what all shit they’ve got what their plan is. I can tell you for sure, knowing weres, they are gonna come at us with more silver than you’ve ever seen before. And I happen to know that they can make their own. So there’s no running out. Sorry, I kind of helped a few guys out once a long time ago.” He gave a shrug. “I was a kid. About as cuddly back then as you,” he teased, laughing at his own joke. 

Naythin chewed on what Dean had said and he hated to admit it but he was making a lot of sense. “If you tell Arie I said this, I will beat you.” His fingers drummed a beat on the bar top before sitting up and turning to face Dean. “Alright. We do this your way. What do you need?” 

Dean shook his head. “Jus’ my car and what she has in her trunk. They’re gonna know the car before I ever get out of it, and she carries everything I’ll ever need. Are you stayin’ or are you comin’ with me? Because if you’re comin’ I gotta at least sneak around enough to be sure there’s nobody there that knows Sammy. Cause if we go in there with the whole ‘you’re my brother’ thing and someone knows you’re not Sam, we’re screwed.” 

Leaning forward, Naythin flicked Dean on the ear. “I’ll be with you but not...with you. If you get my drift. I will be sending two wolves along as scouts. If you get in a jam, they’ll pull you out by the collar and drag your ass back here. They’ll be furry so don’t get trigger happy.” Scratching at the base of his neck, he shook his head. “I gotta be outta my mind to agree to this. We gotta do this on the down low. Arie finds out and well I get in trouble and you don’t get laid for like...ever.” 

Tapping his ear bud, he spoke quietly. “I need Ranger and Toby up at the Game room, pronto.” Sitting up, he nodded towards the door. “They’re good. They know how to sneak up on someone without being seen or heard.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “And they’re not into Alpha’s honey sandwiches?” 

“No. They won’t eat you. The only one you need to worry about is Savage and he’s being kept on a very short leash.” A quiet knock had Naythin standing and heading for the door. Sliding it open, two men entered wearing all black. 

“Dean, this is Ranger and Toby. You met Toby in the computer room. Alright. This is between us and the four walls. Got me? You don’t tell anyone, not even your Alpha.” The two men glanced at each other and Toby coughed quietly. 

“You sure boss?” He asked glancing at Dean. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” He pointed at Dean before continuing. “He’s running this op and you will listen to him, got me?” 

The two nodded in unison. Ranger looked at Dean, giving him the once over. “So. You’re Dean Winchester. Kinda scrawny aren’t ya?” He smiled, throwing a glance at Naythin who just rolled his eyes and sat down on the back of the couch. 

Dean frowned at Ranger and glanced over at Naythin. “Seriously, this is what I have to deal with? And you over there snickerin’, you’re not helping.” He turned his attention back to the two men before him. “Okay, get it all out now so we don’t have to deal with it later. Go ahead, gimme your best slams.” 

Ranger looked at Toby then at Naythin before holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m good. I like my pelt on my ass and not in front of a fireplace.” 

Toby nodded and pointed to his buddy. “What he said.” 

Naythin chuckled and shook his head. “And you guys call yourselves soldiers.” Looking at Dean he put his hand over his heart. “I apologize for their lack of balls. I hope they don’t disappoint in the field.” 

“Well, if they do it’ll be a toss up as to which way I go, Heaven or Hell. Course, since I’ve got Cas up stairs that might help.” He shrugged and turned his attention to the soldiers. 

“Okay, before we get started I need to know that I can trust you two. I can’t be watchin’ the enemy in front of me if I gotta watch you two sneakin’ up behind me. If it comes to it, I will need you two to fight them with me. Not attack me because it’s an easy cover up. And believe me, you can trust that I’ll watch your backs too. I wouldn’t go out there with you otherwise.” 

Ranger came forward and locked eyes with Dean. “Yeah. We know who you are and what you are but, you’ve never hunted Lycans so, that’s a plus on your side. Those hunters out there killed a very important member of this pack and that doesn’t sit well with us.” He flared his nostrils and inhaled deeply. “I’ve got your scent and won’t mistake you for one of them.” He put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. “On my honor and sacred vow to protect and give my life for my Alpha, I will protect and give my life for her mate as well.” 

Toby stepped up and bowed as well repeating what Ranger had said. He looked at Naythin then at Dean. “Besides, killing those fuckers will be fun.” 

Dean’s brow knitted aggravatedly and he took a step back from Naythin’s soldiers. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, nobody is giving their life for me, just get that out of yer heads now and I won’t have to kick your limp body all the way back here. No one’s dying for me. I just wanted to be sure I could trust you to not...y’know...eat me.” 

“Dean.” Naythin started and looked at the two men standing in the middle of the room. “That vow isn’t taken lightly. We all give it to Arie. It’s what we do. I was in the Corps. You know that. I was a grunt. It’s what I did. We were the first in and the last out. It’s the same with them. If they or any member of the teams die, they did it for the pack and their Alpha.” 

Scrubbing his face with both hands, he looked down at the carpet before standing up and going over to Ranger and Toby. “These guys have bled for this pack, more than once. I trust them with my life and Arie trusts them with hers. They’re not going to eat you. You have my word on it.” 

“Well it’s not exactly like I can do anything about it if you’re wrong is it?” Dean retorted, but couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips. 

“I get the vow thing, I do. My Dad was in the Corp. And he was...he was kinda like Superman to me when I was a kid. So I get it. But I am gonna tell you now, and I don’t want to hear a single argument, if push comes to shove I am going to drop kick the both of your asses back over the fence. I will not let anyone die for me. Not now, not ever, got it?” There was an unspoken I’m not worth it in Dean’s eyes but if you didn’t know him you wouldn’t have seen it. 

Naythin watched Dean’s face for a minute without saying a word. He knew that look. He’d seen it in the mirror more times than he’d care to remember. There was no way he could tell his guys to go against their vow to Arie but for now he’d let Dean think that was exactly what he was doing. Turning his back to Dean, he mumbled to the men. “Go along with it.” 

Ranger looked at Toby and they shared a slight nod and relaxed. “You got it, boss. Whatever you say.” The pair headed for the bar and grabbed a couple of glasses. Toby filled his with Vodka and Ranger added enough Whiskey to his to drown a small country in. 

“So. How’s this going to work?” He asked as he sipped from his glass. 

Dean didn’t trust Naythin any farther than he could have thrown him when it came to having his men protect him at all costs and it bugged the hell out of him, but he’d let it go for now. If and when, probably more like when, he’d deal with it then. He went back to the bar and grabbed the first opened bottle he found on the pour, pouring himself a glass of it and knocking it back before doing the same all over again. 

“I’m gonna head out, make new friends, talk about killin’ some Lycans. And when they spill their guts we’ll waltz on back home and spill theirs for real.” Dean made it sound so easy, but he knew it was going to be as far from easy as the sun was from the moon. 

Naythin pointed to Ranger and Toby. “You two will be furry. Follow Dean from a distance. One take point and the other bring up the rear. You keep eyes on him at all times. I’ll be tuned in to him through an ear bud. If I hear anything hinky...I don’t know. We’ll have to figure out some way to signal you two. I’ll be able to hear what’s going on but not talk to him.” 

Ranger and Toby nodded and shared a look. “That’s great and all but what about if we’re spotted. I mean, we’ve done this before but not with a third party involved. Before, we just took off if someone saw us. We can’t take off with him in the hot seat.” 

Dean sighed heavily and clenched his teeth together so hard he was in danger of breaking them as he slowly counted to ten in his head. They didn’t get it and they likely never would, just like Arie, just like Naythin. 

“If you’re spotted, haul ass.” He looked from one man to the other, ending on Naythin. “I know you’ll tell them different when I turn my back. So, plan two, which I guess is the one we’ll go with since no one listens to me, is that you let them take you. I’ll be in there and I won’t let them hurt you. Trust me. Hell, ask Naythin.” He jerked his head to the side toward Naythin. 

Ranger and Toby’s heads snapped towards Naythin so fast their necks cracked. Holding up his hand to silence them, he looked at Dean. “Alright.” Shaking his head, he closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t like putting my men in the line of fire but this time it’s a necessity.” Looking at the pair, he pointed to Dean. “Which one of you is going to be bait so he can get the Intel we need.” 

Ranger’s hand shot up before Toby could say or do anything. “I’ll do it.” 

“Are you nuts? No. No way. I’ll do it.” Toby emphatically shook his head and glared at Ranger. “No. Fucking. Way.” 

Ranger turned in his seat, ignoring his boss and the hunter sitting across from the bar. “No, Toby. I’ll do this. I’m faster and can shift at the drop of a hat. I’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” He reached for the man’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Turning to Dean, he nodded curtly. “I’m your bait.” 

Dean scoffed at Naythin’s refusal to share with the class. “Aw, you’re not gonna tell ‘em about our first date? Arie will be heartbroken.” He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the bickering men. He’d been about to ask them if they were brother when Ranger grabbed Toby’s hand. He quickly looked at anything other than the two that were apparently sharing a moment. 

Dean turned his attention to Ranger when the man spoke and he returned his nod before lifting his gaze to Naythin. “Does that mean he’s gonna ride naked too?” 

“No. He won’t be naked. God forbid he leaves an ass print on the seat of your precious car.” The way Ranger and Toby behaved had Naythin thinking. He knew they were close but this was a whole different ballgame. He’d have to have a chat with the two of them after this was all done. 

“Hey, don’t talk about my car!” Dean shot back, “Excuse me if I don’t want some guy teabaggin’’ her leather.”

Ranger and Toby sipped their drinks as they watched Naythin and Dean go at it. They glanced at each other and snickered. “You two sound like an old married couple.” Toby snarked from behind his glass. 

Naythin shot him a look. His eyes flashed blue and seemed to glow for a moment. Toby looked down into his glass but kept the grin on his face. “He might need his clothes so having him shift after getting there is his best bet. I figure once you’re inside making nice-nice he can get noisy outside. We need a code word so he knows when.” 

Dean scoffed at Naythin intimidating his soldier. He knew from his Dad in the Corps and just from learning to hunt, having his Dad teach him, that you had to respect your commanding officer and do whatever he says, even if it doesn’t sound like the right thing to do. But the eye glowing thing was a bit much, wasn’t it? He had no idea how these Lycan things went, and he hated not knowing and stumbling around in the proverbial dark. 

“Okay, so if I could make my eyes go all girly blue like yours, does that mean I could do that to you when you talked smack about my girl?”

A confused look crossed Naythin’s face before it hit him. “Dean. It’s pack hierarchy. There is an order to everyone’s rank. I outrank Ranger and Toby and everyone else on the security teams. The only one higher in rank than me is Micah. Well, and Arie but that’s a given. No one really tries to challenge her for Alpha. If you were to be turned, you’d outrank me by position only. You wouldn’t be challenged for your spot.” 

Naythin pointed to Ranger and smiled. “He’s tried to beat me but hasn’t as of yet. If he ever did than he’d be the head of security and I’d have to submit to him. Some wolves are happy where they are and others are just bound and determined to get as high up the ranks as possible.” 

“So if I kicked your ass I’d outrank you? Huh. Interesting thought…” Dean mused. “As for a code word, Vampires. I know, seems out of place now, but when they start talking about Lycan’s I’ll bring up how crazy of an idea that vampires are real was when I first heard it.” 

Naythin looked pointedly at Dean. “Humans don’t outrank wolves. Ever.” Looking down at his glass, he lifted it to his lips and sipped at it. He hadn’t meant to sound so...bitchy, but there was no way any member of the pack was going to take orders from a human, except for the fact that Dean was Arie’s mate. That was his get out of jail free card. 

Setting his glass back down on the bar, he thought for a second about the code word and nodded. “Makes sense. No one really knows Lycan’s exist. Ranger, you hear vampire and you make some noise. Make it sound like you’re hurt or something.” 

Ranger nodded and did his best to not meet Toby’s eyes. He knew Toby was going to chew him a new one when they were alone. “I can do that. A few yells should do it. A coupe squeals for added effect.” 

Dean looked pointedly at Ranger. “Don’t over do or they’ll know something’s up.” He echoed the soldier’s nod, then turned his attention to Toby. “I won’t let anything happen to him, I promise.” 

Toby nodded slowly. Dean’s statement caught him off guard and he glanced at Naythin to see if he’d caught it. Swallowing a few times to get his vocal chords working again. “Uh, okay. Great.” Toby and Ranger had been very careful to keep their relationship under wraps. He wasn’t sure how Naythin, or Arie for that matter, would react. 

Dean frowned and eyed first Toby then Ranger. “Did I just step on toes here?” 

Ranger sat up straight and bumped Toby with his knee. “Nope. Vampire is the code word and don’t over do it on the damsel in distress thing. I got it. When are we doing this?” He looked at Naythin and arched an eyebrow giving him his best help me out here look he could muster. 

Naythin turned his attention to Dean and tried not to glare at Ranger or Toby because he was as lost as he could possibly be. He knew something was up but at the moment he just let it pass. “We need to do this as soon as possible. In the next day or so.” Sitting up straight, he cracked his neck a couple times before slouching again. “Dean, how soon can you be ready?” 

Dean’s brows lifted. “Me? I’m good to go now, but I dunno about whether or not your Alpha, my fiancé is ready for me to wonder off. How soon are you ready to lose your testicles? Because if Arie finds out about this, my friend, that’s exactly what she’ll do.” 

It was a reflexive move. Three grown men grabbed their crotches at the same time and winced. Naythin shifted the boys before looking towards the door. “Good point. Okay, she knows I’ve been showing you around. I’ll tell her that I’m taking out to show you some of our spider holes and watch towers.” He looked at Ranger and Toby. The men nodded but still hadn’t released their grips on the family jewels. “Oh come on, I’ve lied to her before and didn’t get caught. I can do it again.” 

Dean chuckled. “Just the same, if you three wanna have sex before we do this, you better do it in the next few hours.” 

Ranger and Toby looked at each and shrugged. Toby looked back at Dean and smirked. “We’re good.” 

Naythin started to turn green. He bent over at the waist, stuck his head between his knees and started to take slow deep breaths. “I’m never going to have another child after this.” 

“Never having another orgasm after this, that’d be my concern,” Dean responded with a slight shrug, “But to each their own.” 

Letting out a pathetic groan, Naythin sat up, brushed his hair out of his eyes and hopped off the stool. “Alright. You two take Dean and get him a one way ear bud. Grab two ghost radios and meet me out near the SUV in twenty minutes. I’ll let Arie in on the field trip.” 

Ranger and Toby nodded and started to walk out from behind the bar, pausing to allow Dean time to catch up. “Those silly humans are so slow.” Toby chided with a grin.

“Hey, I thought we were finished with the smack talk!” Dean scolded as he sauntered after them. “But uh,” he began and paused at the doors. “I just wanna tell you guys, you’re gonna hear me say some things that I don’t mean. I’m just playin’ the part, the way they’d expect me to be. It’s not personal. Just so we’re all clear on that.” 

Ranger and Toby nodded in unison and looked to Naythin. When Naythin nodded back and gave a one shoulder shrug, they walked out into the hall and waited for Dean. 

Naythin took the three short strides needed to cross the room and leaned in close. “Listen, Dean. Just do what you have to do. Don’t worry if something you say or do is going to piss one of them off. They know what’s at stake.” 

Dean nodded. “Still,” he murmured. “Uh, hey, does Ranger have any...phobias I need to know about?” 

Naythin shook his head. “He’s pretty tight. I’d say his biggest weakness would be Toby. Damn, I did not see that coming with those two.” He reached up with his hand and scratched his head. 

Dean shrugged. “I know a demon, well crossroads demon, actually the king of the crossroads...of course now I think he might be the king of Hell, I dunno… Anyway, he’s gay. And I didn’t see that one coming either.” 

“I don’t care if they’re gay. I really don’t. What bugs me is that I didn’t see it, ya know? Makes me wonder what else I don’t know about my guys.” Sliding the pocket doors open all the way, Naythin stepped out into the hall. “Go get suited up and I’ll handle your Alpha.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and made a beeline for Arie’s office. 

“Yeah, you be careful,” Dean responded, “She can be a handful.” He grinned before turning away and focusing his attention on following the two men back to the security office so he could get the things he needed. 

*** *** *** 

Arie had been working in her office since the boys left. Not exactly boys. A Lycan who enjoyed nothing more than ripping people into tiny pieces and a hunter who killed all those things that went bump in the night. Her life had gotten so weird. After making a significant dent in her Inbox, Arie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Just for a moment, she thought. To rest her eyes as her Dad had always said. No sooner had her eyelids slid closed when she heard a soft knock at her door. 

Damn it.

“ENTER!” 

The sound of the door opening and closing quickly had Arie pop one eye open. The other followed suit when she saw only Naythin standing in the room. “Where’s Dean?” The slight panic in her voice made her sound a tad desperate. 

“He’s fine.” Naythin assured her and he saw her visibly relax at his words. “I’m going to take Dean on a field trip. Take him around the territory. Show him our towers, spider holes. Toby and Ranger will be with me so we’ll have added protection...in case.” He tried to be as nonchalant as possible. They were going on a field trip; that part was true so it wasn’t a full on lie. 

Arie slumped back into her chair. He was okay, calm down. Nodding slowly, she thought it was a good idea. “Okay. I like it. Just...be careful. As much as he wants to be all macho and invincible; he’s not.” 

Naythin saluted. “Roger that. I’ve already got his call sign for the radio chatter.” He let the air settle before blurting it out. “China.” 

“China?” She had to fight the smirk that crept across her lips. “China?” She repeated. Arie bit her lower lip and dropped her chin to try and collect herself in front of Naythin. Wow. Looking up at him and the silly grin on his face had her burst out laughing. “Does he know about this nickname?” 

“Yes, but I don’t think he realizes I’m serious about it.” His smile was genuine and it made the corners of his eyes crinkle as if they were smiling also. 

Shaking her head, Arie shooed him away. “Fine. Go play tour guide.” 

As Naythin turned to leave, his Alpha called him back. “Yes?”

“Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t have to tell you the shit storm that is developing.” Her face had lost all its humor and was now the mask of the Alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack. 

Bowing deeply at the waist, Naythin backed out of the door. “You have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep your mate safe, Alpha.” 

Ranger and Toby lead Dean out of the security office and toward the garage where the Impala sat waiting for them. The only extra accessory Dean had been outfitted with was his ear bud, and the thigh holster, he wouldn’t give that up. He tapped again at the earpiece, brow furrowed and corners of his lips turned downward. 

“Seriously, how do you people get used to this thing?” He complained, “It’s like I’ve got headphones on with no headphone.” 

Ranger chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “It takes a while but pretty soon you don’t even realize it’s there until you forget it’s there.” He glanced at Toby and blushed. 

Toby met Rangers eyes and quickly looked away. “It only happened once, okay?” He huffed and looked at the ground trying hard not to blush as well. 

Dean’s brows immediately lifted to nearly his hairline and his lips quirked from a frown up into a naughty little smirk. “Seriously, everyone can hear me right now?” he inquired, “This could be fun.” He cleared his throat. “So, uh, Ar, when I get back...maybe I’ll let you use yer magic to do that little thing you like with m’nuts…” 

“DEAN!” Arie yelled and nearly fell out of her chair in the office. She laughed nervously and shook her head. “Let’s keep the chatter professional, shall we?” She made a mental note to get his frequency made private. Hugging herself as she looked out the window, she couldn’t help the whisper that she knew he’d hear. “I love you. Be careful.” 

Dean couldn’t help the deep belly laugh that broke from between his lips and had him throwing his head back as he laughed, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Love you too, Ar.” 

Ranger and Toby looked at each other and grinned. Who knew their Alpha could get embarrassed like that. Ranger clapped his hands together and pointed towards the Impala. “Okay. You’ve got the location of the camp. When you’re 3 miles out, let us know and we’ll meet you there.” He pointed to Toby and himself. “Naythin will stay about two miles out so he’s not detected.” Looking at his watch, he glanced back at the door that led into the mansion. Tapping his ear bud, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Dawg, you ‘bout ready?” 

Naythin jogged from Arie’s office to the garage and did a mental inventory to make sure he had everything. Yep, good to go. As he reached for the door handle, he heard the exchange between Arie and Dean and almost ran head first into the door. “Wow. Really?” He suddenly felt like he needed a shower. Rangers voice rattled him enough to get him going again. “Roger that, right behind you.” 

Shoving the door open, he stepped into the garage and tried not to look at Dean. “Okay. Dean’s call sign is China. Make sure you only use it and not his name. I don’t want those idiots knowing who it is incase they hack into our signal.” Looking just over Dean’s shoulder, he coughed did his best to not start laughing. “Dean, Toby’s call sign is Toto. Rangers is the same as his name. I’m Dawg and yes, you are China. It’s fitting.” 

Dean’s brow knitted briefly in confusion before his features slowly shifted and his eyes narrowed, glaring at Naythin. “China? You couldn’t come up with something better?” he inquired flatly, quirking a brow. “I thought you were the boogeyman. Or is that….” His words trailed off and he felt like kicking himself. He’d been about to say ‘what the ladies called him’, but then he wasn’t so sure that Naythin had gotten that far past his loss. “Uh, nothin’ never mind.” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the garage until Ranger shoved Toby towards the overhead doors. “Let’s do this before I change my mind.” Going over to the set of tall lockers, Ranger started to take off his clothes. After opening two of the overhead doors, Toby came over and started doing the same. Once they were naked, they pulled out their ear buds and set them inside one of the lockers on a shelf with their clothes. Naythin pulled a small box out of his pocket, pulled his own ear bud out and replaced it with a blue colored one. Turning to Dean, he held the box out to him. Putting his finger to his lips in the classic “be quiet” signal, then pointed to his ear bud and those in the box.

Dean quirked a brow as his eyes lowered from Naythin’s face to the box he held in his hand. He’d known that they had to keep Arie out of the loop, but he hadn’t expected to have to actually change ear buds in order to do so, she must have a tighter leash on these people than he’d thought. He nodded to Naythin and reached into the box, grabbing one of the buds while reaching for the one he’d gotten a few minutes earlier. Lifting his gaze back to Naythin as he placed the ear bud into the box he quirked a brow. 

“We good?” he whispered, uncertain whether or not they still need to remain silent until after they’d left the mansion. 

Ranger and Toby came over and grabbed a bud out of the box and put them in an ear. Once they nodded, Naythin exhaled. “Yeah. We’re good. These are ghost buds. No one has the frequency except me and a couple other guards. Arie doesn’t know about them and I’d like to keep it that way.” Shoving the box into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys and pointed to the black Escalade parked next to the Impala. Naythin knew that later on he’d have some explaining to do about keeping Arie in the dark about certain things he and the security team did. Deep down, he hoped it would change Dean’s mind about joining their merry band of misfit toys. 

“I’ll be in the Escalade. Like Ranger said, I’ll stay at least two miles out but I’ll hear everything. We need a safe word. Something you can say that’ll bring in the cavalry.” Naythin twirled the keys on his finger. He was getting nervous which was weird because he never got nervous before a field op. 

Dean nodded to Naythin regarding the ghost buds then gave a humorless snorted chuckle. “What about sonuvabitch? Seems pretty obvious, and let’s face it, it’s easy to remember when the shit hits the fan.” He looked over at Ranger and Toby and groaned as he snapped his eyes closed. “Seriously?” he complained, peeking at Naythin through silted eyes. “Do they have to just...I mean, come on!” 

Toby and Ranger looked at each other and then down with mirrored puzzled looks on their faces. “What? We’re naked. Do you have something we don’t know about, Dean? Maybe we should ask Arie?” 

Naythin smacked Toby on the arm but was smiling. “Can it, meat head.” Looking over at Dean, he shook his head. “Being naked is pretty normal for us. As a matter of fact, there’s a bachelor house and they pretty much run around naked all the time. Clothes are only mandatory at the Mansion because of Arie and people always coming and going.” He grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “Better get used to seeing a whole lotta dick if you’re going to mate Arie.” With one last squeeze, he let go of Dean and pointed to the other two men. 

“Shift. We need to do this, now.” Standing back, he watched as the pair dropped down to their hands and knees and let the wolf take over. No matter how long he would be a Lycan, Naythin would never get used to the sound of bones breaking, tendons snapping and the way the body morphed from man to wolf. 

Dean cringed and looked away. There was a part of him that still saw this, these people, as monsters. He hated himself for the way it made him feel, the desire to end their lives right then and there. He swallowed hard and tried to hide the way his hands were sweating, curling them into fists at his side. He squeezed his eyes closed and fought to picture the two men who had just been standing beside him, not the creatures they were becoming. He tried to tell himself that Lycans didn’t hurt anyone, that they weren’t killers like weres, but Naythin’s words ‘I like to rip people apart’ kept playing over and over in his head. 

Naythin noticed the way Dean looked away and was visibly affected by the shift. Flaring his nostrils, he could smell a combination of fear and anger. His forehead furrowed in confusion as he glanced from the pair on the floor and back to Dean. The guy was practically shaking out of his boots. Very carefully, he slipped in front of Dean so he was blocking his line of sight to the guys who were just finishing their shift. Soft growls from behind him let him know that Ranger and Toby were now in their wolf form. They looked like your run of the mill wolf except they were the size of Shetland ponies. Ranger’s pelt was the normal wolf grey while Toby was almost pure white except for a small patch of brown behind his right ear. 

“Dean...DEAN!” Naythin moved so he was back in his line of sight. “Hey! You still with us?” 

Dean jolted a little when, through the buzzing haze, he heard Naythin yell his name. He blinked his eyes a couple times and nodded, tongue darting out to lick across his lips as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he responded, sounding slightly breathless. 

Toby and Ranger padded quietly towards Naythin and cocked their heads in unison. Toby chuffed and pumped Naythin’s leg. His yellow eyes locked on Dean. “He’s fine.” Naythin pointed out the door. “Go on. Follow him to the camp.” The two wolves gave Dean a long appraising look before taking off into the night. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He wasn’t about to get his guys killed because Dean was having monster issues. 

Dean watched the wolves leave and was about to turn and head for the Impala only to have Naythin’s question cause him to pause. “Yeah sure, why?” 

Leaning against the frame of one of the overhead doors, Naythin gave Dean the same look the two wolves had. “Why? You were shaking so hard I was waiting for you to fall out of your boots. You're sweating like a whore in church, dude. You got a good look at them, don’t kill my guys.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face and sniffed. “Guess I’m just not use to the congregation yet, I’ll be fine. I just...spent a life doin’ the exact opposite to monsters. Now I’m layin’ with ‘em, literally. I...Just gimme some time, I’ll be fine,” he explained. Dean shook his head, his eyes locking with Naythin’s. “If I thought there was any chance of me hurting yer men, I wouldn’t be doing this. I’m not about to stab you or yer men in the back, Naythin. Trust me, I’m good.”

Naythin listened but didn’t say a word. There was no deceit in Dean’s words. No lies. He watched his body language. Dean was tense, nervous, on edge. Hell, who wouldn’t be. Naythin’s stomach was running laps around his guts and it was driving him nuts. Field ops were his happy place usually. He never got nervous or on edge. Ever. He nodded curtly. “Alright. You say you’re good and I’ll believe you.” Naythin closed the gap between the two men and locked eyes with Dean. “Know this. I get any weird heeby jeebies about this and I pull the plug. Got it?” 

Dean’s gaze never faltered and he didn’t flinch away from Naythin. “I’d do the same thing.” 

“Good.” Naythin tapped his ear bud. “Toto...Ranger. Got your furry little ears on?” A pair of growls were confirmation. “Alright kids, lets do this. China’s on his way.” Naythin turned and headed for the Escalade. “Get the lead out, Winchester. We got hunters to kill.” 

Dean turned and headed for the Impala, but Naythin’s words caught him up short. He shook his head as his gaze locked on Naythin’s, his hand gripping the door handle of the Impala. “Not hunters. Just a buncha assholes who think they know more than they do.” Satisfied with his correction, Dean turned his attention back to the job at hand and tugged open the car door. The usual creak and groan comforted his raw nerves and as he slid in behind the wheel he gave a soft sigh at the familiar way the leather molded itself to his body. He started the car and revved her engine before throwing her in reverse. “Let’s do this.” 

Naythin waited for Dean to pull out before doing the same himself. He followed the Impala down the drive and out the gates. Toby waited at the end of the driveway. “China, follow the puppy.” He hung back as the pair turned down the main road. After a couple minutes, Naythin pulled out and headed for his lookout point. He’d picked the spot because of its high elevation. He’d have a pretty clear shot of the camp with his binoculars and not be seen with the naked eye. 

Dean kept his eyes fixed on the blacktop that stretched out in front of him, his mind playing out every scenario and what he would say, what he could do if everything went belly up. He knew he’d scared everyone in the garage, and had made Naythin doubt him, that thought stung and he promised himself that he’d never give them reason to doubt him ever again. 

He snapped out of his thoughts the moment they neared the area the camp was in, turning down the dirt road he shut off the headlights and slowed the car to a crawl. Nearing the house the hunters were squatting in, one in which he and Sam had actually used to make camp in once. 

“Uh, puppies need to back off,” he murmured, catching sight of a set of glowing eyes along the side of the road. “Looks like I made it to the party.” He pulled the Impala into the drive and circled around to the back of the house where everyone’s car seemed to be stashed, but he pulled the Impala to one side, facing her toward the road so that he could easily take off outta there if the need arose. 

Naythin had parked and was set up on the passenger side of the vehicle leaning against the hood, his elbows braced on the edge of the quarter panel. “Roger that. I’ve got eyes on China. Toto...Ranger. Disappear. Let’s not make this too easy for the assholes inside.” Two quiet growls had him nodding even though no one could see him. “China. Do your thing. We got your back, my brother.” 

“You got it,” Dean mumbled as he popped open the Impala’s door, shouldering it open. He pulled to his feet and swung the car door closed. “Apologies all around in advance,” he added as he sauntered up to the house that looked as though a strong wind might just make it collapse like a stack of cards.

The house was occupied by five hunters. Two of which were barely out of their teens and the rest seasoned hunters with the scars to prove it. Matty was 18 and a computer whiz. Levi was 17 and could make ID’s in his sleep. Walt and Roy were brothers and in their 30’s. Then there was Theo. He was in his mid 40’s but no one was really sure because the guy never talked. Okay, he couldn’t talk because a vamp had ripped his tongue out on a hunt about twenty years ago. 

Theo had been sitting on the couch cleaning his knives when he froze. Tapping the table to get Matty’s attention, he pointed to the door. The kid looked up from his laptop, picked up a handgun and made his way to the window next to the door. Looking back at Theo, he held up one finger to indicate how many people he saw. Theo got up and went to the back of the room to get the other men who had been in the kitchen. When they’d all moved into the main room, Theo pointed to the door and nodded. 

Matty took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, keeping the handgun at his side and out of sight. “Yeah? The hell do you want?” He really hated this confrontation bullshit. Computers were much more his thing. 

As Dean headed for the front door, nothing like making a grand entrance, he pulled his pistol from the back of his jeans and stuck it into the pocket of his leather, keeping a tight grip on it. He hated the idea of shooting through his coat but it already needed a patch job, what was one more. The gun he had in the holster at his thigh was one of the Lycan’s, a 9mm Glock. He offered the kid, that didn’t look like he’d even made it through puberty yet, a fake smile. 

“First off, I want you to put that gun away. And second, I want you to let me the fuck in before I put a hole through your head,” Dean responded. 

Matty’s eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the gun he held at his side. “How?” He never got to finish the thought. Walt came up behind him and yanked him away from the door. 

“Sit.” He told the kid as he pointed at the table his laptop was on. “That is Dean fucking Winchester.” Every man in the room froze. Levi took off up the stairs and Roy actually whimpered and started to back out of the room. He never made it as Theo threw him a look and flipped him the middle finger. Taking a deep breath, Walt turned back to the door and put on his best smile. 

“HEY! Dean, ole buddy! C’mon in!” He opened the door wide so Theo and Roy had a clear shot, just in case. 

Dean didn’t return Walt’s smile. His eyes narrowed and he quirked a brow. “Aren’tcha gonna ask me about Heaven?....Or Hell? Or maybe how it is that I’m standing here right now?” 

Walt stepped away from the door as Dean entered. He made sure to stay between Theo and Roy so as to not get caught in the crossfire but as it was he wasn’t sure if they’d really be able to kill Dean. “No hard feelings, right? It was business. You know how it is?” Walt looked around for support but found none. His own brother was huddled in the corner and looked like he was about to piss his pants. 

Dean stood there in the doorway, filling it, and turned his attention from Walt, his eyes scanning the room for….BINGO. “Sure, just business, Walt,” he mumbled distractedly as he raised his gun, aiming at Roy, and before anyone could think or move, shot the bastard in the shoulder. 

“That’s for shooting my brother,” he sneered. 

Matty jumped so fast his chair fell over backwards. He tried to go for his gun but only managed to fumble it and let it fall to the floor. “Shit!” 

Walt jumped and ran to his brother who was writhing on the floor clutching at his bloody shoulder. “What the hell, man?” Walt glared at Dean as he grabbed a dirty towel off the table and pressed it into the wound. Getting slowly to his feet, he glanced at Theo who was slowing making his way back to his knives. The guy was scary accurate with those things and Walt was hoping he’d put one right between Winchester’s eyes. 

“Alright. He deserved that, okay? I said it was just business. What do you want, huh? To kill us both? Fine. Go for it but there are more of us and they’ll come down here and find you.” He knew if they didn’t check in at a specific time that members of the other camps would come to see what was going on. 

Dean kept his gun trained on Roy and stood with a deadpan, and somewhat bored, expression on his face. Without saying a word, Dean aimed again and fired at Walt, taking the guy’s earlobe off. 

“God damn it!” Walt screamed as he grabbed his ear. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Matty slowly backed up towards the stairs. His hands raised in the I surrender position. He wanted no part of this. Hadn’t signed on for this. “I...I...please, mister.” 

Theo dove for the table that held all his throwing knives. Grabbing one, he flicked his wrist in Dean’s direction hoping to do more than just wing the guy. He knew all about Dean Winchester and wanted no part of him. 

Naythin listened and jumped with each gun shot. He’d lost sight of Dean when he’d entered the house and that made him a little nervous. He liked it much better when he could actually see the man. A low growl rumbled in his ear. “Easy, Toto. Not yet. This is his rodeo.” 

Dean was caught off guard by the knife that struck him in the shoulder. The pain shot down his arm and into his hand but he refused to lower his weapon and he refused to take his eyes off the two brothers across the room. 

“I am gonna give you the chance to live,” he growled through clenched teeth. “Leave the knives and get the fuck out or they’ll be carrying your ass out in a body bag.” 

He fired again at Walt hitting him in the shoulder. “Everywhere he hits me, I shoot you.” He didn’t dare take his eyes off Walt or Roy long enough to look down at the knife still embedded in his shoulder. And he couldn’t pull the blade out, to do so he’d have to lower his weapon and that just wasn’t gonna happen. 

“Hey kid!” He directed the words to the kid behind him heading for the stairs. “Don’t go up those stairs or I will kill you. Get your shit and get the hell outta here, NOW!” Dean wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having to kill some pimple faced kid. 

Walt fell to the floor and rolled onto his stomach. Clutching his shoulder, he rolled back and forth with his face buried against the ancient linoleum. “GO!” He managed to squeak out. “Theo! GO!” He knew the guy wouldn't stop with knives and Walt really didn’t want to get shot anymore. 

Theo lay on the floor with his mouth gaped open. The blade of the throwing knife was buried almost to the hilt in Dean’s arm but the guy was still moving and had barely twitched when it hit it’s mark. Glancing at Walt and Roy, he nodded quickly, picked himself up and slowly headed for the kitchen. His hands were raised high over his head to show some sort of good faith. 

As Matty’s foot hit the first step he heard Dean call out to him and he stopped. He knew Levi was still up there and was listening to the whole thing. Nodding his head, Matty ran to the table, grabbed his laptop, shoved it into his bag and ran out the front door towards the road not stopping to look back but praying he wasn’t going to get shot in the back. 

Ranger crouched down in the bushes as the kid ran out of the front door. He watched through yellow eyes and growled silently. The roar of a car engine from behind the house had him looking down the driveway as a late model pick up screamed out of the yard, and down the road. He growled low to get Naythin’s attention. 

“I see him, big guy. Got the plate number too. Get closer to the house but don’t make your move just yet. Not sure how many are in the house.” Naythin scanned the area trying to get a bead on how many more vehicles were there but came up empty. “Dean. Dean, I need you to let me know what the hell is going on. How many bogeys we got. Don’t screw up the plan.” 

Dean gave a humorless chuckle. “Think it’s a little late for that advice.” His fingers holding the gun flexed a little. He really didn’t care if he accidentally got a shot off or not. 

“Is there anyone else here?” he demanded of the brothers. “Answer me, or the next thing I shoot off might be a little somethin’ you’re kinda fond of.” His lips curved into a slightly demented smirk. 

Walt rolled towards his brother and shook his head. “No. No one else.” He’d done a head count and knew Levi was still somewhere in the house. The kid was pretty gutless but he knew how to handle a gun. “I swear. No one else.” 

“According to these two fuckers, they’re all that’s left, but I doubt you could make a decent man out of the both of ‘em,” Dean answered Naythin’s question. “Oh an’....I kinda got stabbed…”

“You kinda got WHAT?!” Naythin nearly dropped the binoculars on the ground. “Jesus Christ, Dean. How...Never mind. Just...stick to the plan or what’s left of it.” Naythin let his head fall to the cold metal of the Escalades hood and he rocked it back and forth. Lycans didn’t age once they’d been turned but he could have sworn he felt grey hairs pop out. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Dean responded. “Didn’t really think I’d be walkin’ in on the two assholes who blew mine and Sam’s chests open the last time we’d met.” He sighed. “And I kinda promised ‘em that I’d kill ‘em, well hinted at it… If uh the wetness I can feel seeping through my shirt is any indication I think I’m hit pretty bad.” 

Ranger had made his way to the front of the house and was just next to the front door hiding behind a row of overgrown bushes. He lay down on the dirt and listened through the crack in the door. Toby stayed about 100 yards to the right of the property and watched for anyone that might show up unannounced. 

“Alright, damn it. I get the whole revenge thing but you need to get tight and get with the program, you hear me? This is going to blow up in our faces if you don’t stick to it and holy shit man, are you yakkin’ at me in front of them?” The realization that Dean wasn’t whispering hit Naythin right up side the head. Yep, this was so screwed up. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Sammy. I got ‘em pinned down. Shoulder fuckin’ hurts like hell though.” Dean hoped that Naythin understood what he was trying to convey by calling him Sam. He tried to move his arm a little and grimaced with pain that even the small movement made. “Yeah, Sam, I’m fightin’ wounded.” 

“Sammy? Why are you…” Then it hit him. He was trying to make the morons think he was talking to his dead brother. Genius. “Good plan. Now finish the one we started!” He yelled louder than he’d meant to but they had to get a move on. “We need Intel, remember?”

Dean huffed. “Even dead you’re a real bitch, Sam.” He scoffed and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the two laying on the floor. He started toward them, and used that time to switch hands, holding the gun in his left hand while he reached up with his right hand and pulled the knife out, a long groan ripping from his throat as the blade sliced flesh on the way out, just as it had on the way in. Reaching the chairs nestled around the table the brother’s were near he took a seat backward in the chair, straddling it and switched the gun back to his right hand, holding it on Walt and Roy. 

“So, wanna know what I heard?” he urged, “Well, what me and Sammy heard.” 

Naythin stood upright and ripped the ear bud out of his ear and stared at it? “I’m going to kill you slowly.” He whispered as he replaced it in his ear. “Call me that again and Arie won’t ever have an orgasm because I'm going to rip your dick off. Deano.” He continued to grumble about being called a bitch when a couple yips sounded off in his ear. “You two think that’s funny don’t ya? Laugh it up fur balls. I’ll put Nair in the flea shampoo. How do ya like that?” 

Toby put on his best smile considering the size of his jaw. His tail slowly brushed along the dirt behind him as he listened to Naythin and Dean. Oh this was gonna be good when they all got back to the mansion. 

Ranger huffed and let his head drop down onto his paws. As much as he liked listening to the banter, they had a job to do and it was slowly falling apart at the seams. He could smell the blood from where he was and it made him anxious. He knew it was Dean but that didn’t stop all those years of instincts from kicking in and want to hunt the wounded prey. 

Walt managed to drag himself over to Roy and prop themselves up against the wall. He listened to Dean talk to his dead brother and had to keep from dropping his jaw. He looked at Roy and raised his eyebrows. His brother did the same and they shook their heads. This guy was totally mental. 

“Granted, he’s a total little bitch,” Dean continued “My brother I mean,” he clarified. “At any rate, we heard about some sort of monster around these parts called Lycans? You ever hear of a creature like that? I guess they’re some kind of werewolf or somethin’.”

Walt looked back at Dean and nodded quickly. “Yeah. That’s why we’re here. This area is crawling with them along with about five other states. There’s camps scattered all over the area. We’re...we’re connected by computers. Well, we were until the pansy ran like his ass was on fire.” He smiled slowly and glared at Dean. “More will be coming. We were supposed to check in ten minutes ago. You’re screwed.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile that widened slowly. He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m screwed? No, no, I think you’re screwed.” He fired again, this time hitting Walt in the knee. “‘Cause see, there’s this crazy ass fuck holdin’ a gun on you an’ you jus’ keep pissin’ him off.” 

Walt screamed as his knee exploded. He kept screaming until he fell over on his side and passed out. Roy yelled and tried to grab his brother but stopped as the pain in his shoulder nearly had him passing out as well. “HEY! Come on! He told you what you wanted to know. More are coming. He’s not lying, damn it. He’s not lying.” Roy knew they were going to die. He’d known it the second they’d shot Sam and Dean in that hotel room. They were dead men walking from that moment on. 

“Yeah,” Dean allowed. “And then he pissed me off.” His brow creased and any trace of a smile, real or fake, fell away from Dean’s expression and his features turned hard, cold. Without a trace of empathy. “And you killed my brother.” Dean pulled the trigger, putting a bullet between Roy’s eyes. “Guess we’re even now.” 

Naythin stopped breathing as he listened to the exchange going on inside the house. At the sound of the gunshot, he slowly lowered the binoculars and rubbed at his temples. “God damn.” Taking a slow deep breath, he tapped his ear bud twice. “Toto. Move up. Slowly.” Tapping the ear bud twice more, he cleared his throat. “Dean, buddy. You still with us?” Revenge was a bitch and everyone dealt with it in their own way but this was nuts. He always fantasized what he’d do to the men that killed his girls but to witness someone else carry it out was more than he ever imagined. 

Dean sat staring at Roy’s lifeless body until Naythin’s voice broke through the fog in his brain. He blinked a couple times and pulled to his feet, throwing a leg over the chair so he could stand and walk toward the door. “Yeah, m’fine now. You heard ‘em, there’s more comin’. We just gotta sit tight. I’m sure they won’t be long since I sent two of these bastards running.” 

Dean sounded anything but fine but Naythin kept it to himself. “Okay. We’ll sit tight but if it gets to be too much you pull out, hear me? All of you...furry or otherwise.” 

Opening the front door and leaned with his uninjured shoulder against the door frame. “I’m good. But if Toto or Ranger wanna ditch, it’s cool, I’ve got this.” 

Ranger froze as the door opened above him. Looking up, he saw Dean and growled loud enough so he would hear him. If he could talk, he’d tell him he wasn’t going anywhere so can it. Instead, he growled and showed his teeth. 

Toby had made his way to the back of the house and was belly crawling towards the back door. He’d stay there to make sure no one snuck in or out for that matter. He had no plans on leaving Dean alone to face whatever was coming. That and the thought of facing Arie and telling her he’d left her mate alone scared him shitless. 

Dean lowered his gaze to the sound of growling and gave Ranger a small smirk, just one corner of his lips quirking ever so slightly. “Not leavin’, huh?” He nodded to his own words and lifted his gaze to the road. He reached back with his right hand and tucked his gun back into the waistband of his jeans, then turned his attention to his shoulder, only now seeing the extent of the damage. He huffed disgustedly as he thought of his imminent future, one of fish-line stitches and bottles of Jack to ease the pain. Damn it. 

Levi cowered in the bathtub. He was shaking so bad he could barely hit the letters on his cell phone to text to the next camp what was going on and why they hadn’t contacted them when they were supposed to. His brain was functioning well enough that he remembered to put the phone on vibrate so no one would hear it. He got a response almost immediately. 

Stay & observe. Backup in ten.

Ten minutes? He could be dead in ten minutes if that psychotic asshole decided to check the rest of the house. Levi managed to type HURRY! before the battery on his phone died. Shit. His hand went to his waistband as he pulled out the .38 that Walt had given him. It was loaded and ready to go. Turning in the tub so his back was in the corner, Levi aimed the gun at the door and started saying Hail Mary’s. 

Naythin kept his eyes peeled on the road in front of the house. From his vantage point, he could see a good distance both ways. The house being on a hill was a huge bonus. Tilting his head back, he tested the wind and cursed; he was downwind from the house. The wind had changed direction and he was now nose blind. Right as he was about to climb up on the roof of the Escalade in hopes of catching some kind of scent, he caught a set of headlights coming towards the house. Pulling up his binoculars, he saw the vehicle stop for a moment and continue on. 

Shit.

Tapping his ear bud, he let the others in on the good news. “Alright. We’ve got one...oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Make that three, I repeat, three vehicles headed your way. Large SUV’s all loaded with bodies. Abort! I repeat, ABORT!” There was no way two Lycans and one bat shit crazy human were going to fend off over a dozen very pissed off hunters. Even if he shifted it would take Naythin five minutes to cover the distance. A lot of dead could happen in five minutes. 

Dean’s brow creased with confusion at Naythin’s near panicked command to abort. He glanced to the side, toward Ranger, and lifted his brows. “You leavin’?” He inquired and shook his head. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. If I leave now I’ll be bringing every hunter alive back home with me.” He shook his head again. “No way.” 

Ranger looked up at Dean and did a wolf version of a shoulder shrug. He wasn’t going to leave Dean alone even though he knew Naythin was going to be pissed about disobeying a direct order. Sitting up, the wolf gave his head a hard shake and the ear bud popped out and slammed against the side of the house. Leaning down, he picked it up with his front teeth and bit down on it before spitting it out. Giving Dean a sidelong look, he huffed and growled. This was going to suck. 

Toby stayed by the back door. The sudden screech in his ear had him yip and shake his head. Someone had disabled their ear bud. He wasn’t sure who it was. Barking quietly, he waited for someone to answer. 

Dean watched the wolf destroy his ear bud and grinned. “You’ve been over ruled,” he responded to Naythin’s order. Removing his own ear bud, he tossed it to the porch and crushed it with the heel of his boot; just in time for the first of the three SUV’s to pull into the yard. 

Naythin threw the binoculars into the open window and ran around to the driver’s side of the Escalade. Slamming the truck into reverse, he stomped on the gas and spun the truck around. “God damn it, Winchester!” Getting the vehicle pointed in the right direction, he tapped his ear bud. “Ranger! God damn, you! Toto! Someone answer me!” As Naythin hit the main road, the truck fishtailed wildly before he got it under control and aimed down the road. 

Toby barked loudly and ran around the side of the house. Sliding to a stop as the SUV’s pulled into the yard one after the other. Oh shit. Standing his ground, he lowered his head, his lips peeled back from his teeth and his eyes glowed. If you’re going to go down, go down fighting. 

Dean stepped off the porch and headed toward the SUVs with the intent of welcoming newcomers, and explaining the body count inside with the truth, it was payback. Roy had killed Sammy, he killed Roy. No one would question that reasoning. 

As Dean left the porch, Ranger jumped onto the porch from his hiding place and stood in the doorway. He saw Toby emerge from the side of the house and he threw his head back and howled. He’d go down fighting. They’d defend Dean to the death. It’s what they did, what they’re job was. Dean was pack. Pack came first.

Duke had exited the SUV about a half mile from the house. He made his way through the brush and undergrowth until he found a good vantage point about two hundred yards away. Getting settled in his position, he covered himself with branches and grasses to hide himself from prying eyes. Setting up his rifle, he placed the scope in its place and settled in to wait. 

He watched as the SUV’s pulled into the house’s yard and started to pan around. “Holy...shit.” He stopped the scope on the biggest damn wolf he’d ever seen. The thing was pure white with glowing blue eyes. Panning to the left, he spotted Dean Winchester and behind him standing on the porch was another giant of a wolf. “He switched sides?” He grabbed for his phone but remembered he’d left it in the truck. He had no way of telling anyone. 

Dean found himself looking down the barrel from the business end of a shotgun, that fact making him pause in his steps, lifting his hands in surrender. 

“That’s Dean Winchester, dumbass, put that gun away!” Carl spat as his chunky body pushed past the gunman. “What the hell are you doin’ here, Dean? We heard tell there was some crazy bastard, knockin’ off people left and right.”

Dean frowned as he turned his attention to Carl, lowering his arms as the guy with the shotgun lowered his weapon and overweight hunter drew closer, though Dean never totally took his eye off the gunman. “I, uh, had a score to settle. Roy killed my brother,” he explained. 

Carl’s eyes nearly bugged out of his Charlie Brown sized head. “Sam!?” he responded incredulously. He’d just seen Sam with Dean at the bar not even a day ago. 

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean confirmed, as if he had any other brother but Sam. 

With the headlights trained on the front of the house, Toby hadn’t been noticed. He stayed where he was and tried to keep from darting out and taking out as many of the humans as he could. He could smell their fear and it had him rumbling loudly. The scent filling his lungs and nearly blinding him to everything around him. 

Ranger backed into the house and hid around the corner of the door. He could still see Dean in the yard and smell Toby but the rest of the hunters were out of his line of sight. The instinct to attack was strong and had him digging his claws into the floor. 

Levi sat in the bathtub shaking like a leaf. He’d heard the vehicles pull in and started to relax. The absence of gunfire confused him and he slowly climbed out of the tub and made his way to the bathroom window. Pulling the curtain to the side, he saw the vehicles and Carl standing in the yard. “Shoot him!” He whispered against the glass. “Just, shoot him!” 

“I guess that makes you the crazed killer,” Carl chuckled then sobered quickly. “Uh, I’m sorry as hell about Sam.” 

Dean quirked a brow at the idiot fatass hunter and glanced toward the others in the back of the truck, only returning his attention to Carl when the man spoke. He nodded to Carl’s words regarding Sam, but then eyed Carl quizzically. “What do you mean, crazed killer?” 

“Oh nothin’, damn kid in there,” Carl answered with a nod toward the house, “You like to have scared the living shit outta him.”

Ranger perked his ears and looked towards the stairs. Glancing at Dean then back at the stairs, he was tempted to go up and take out whomever was up there but that would leave Dean’s back exposed. Pinning his ears as flat against his head as he could, he growled and barked low at the same time; his teeth clicking together loudly. It was the wolfy version of what do I do?

Dean cocked his head to the side as his brow furrowed in confusion. “You mean the kid I sent runnin’ outta here? Didn’t see why he needed to sit an’ watch me kill Roy.” He shrugged dismissively.

Lance ran up to Carl and grabbed his arm. “Where’s m’brother? Where’s Levi?” Looking towards the house, he yelled at the top of his lungs. “LEVI!” When he didn’t get an answer, he rounded on Dean. “You killed my brother! He was just a kid! You fucker!” Dropping his rifle, he ran at Dean as fast as he could with murder in his eyes. 

That was all Ranger needed to see. With a roar that would make the biggest lion in Africa cringe in fear, he jumped through the open doorway and landed next to Dean. His lips were pulled back so far, he had to breath through this mouth which made him sound like the very air he was breathing was gurgling in his chest. 

Dean took a step back as he eyed the crazy bastard incredulously. Did the man not hear him, he said he sent the kid running out the damned door. With a huff he shook his head and planted his feet, shoulders width apart, preparing for the impact of the other man’s body hitting his own. 

“I told you, I didn’ kill any kid, I sent the damn kid the hell outta there!” he growled, despite knowing that the kid’s brother was beyond hearing anything past his panic and anger. He knew that feeling, well enough that he couldn’t totally blame the guy for his rage; hell he killed Roy for the same reason, it’s not like anyone knew that he and Sam had been brought back to life. What Dean wasn’t prepared for was the sudden appearance of Ranger, landing on his feet, right in front of him, blocking the idiot man’s way. It wasn’t that he was afraid that the man would hurt Ranger, it was the fact that in appearing the way he had, protectively standing in the asshole’s path, it all but announced Dean’s alliance to the wolf pack. Putting both Ranger and himself in danger of being killed. “Ranger, no!”

Lance’s brain sent one signal to his entire body, STOP. Stop he did. He threw his upper body back and his feet started to slide along the grass. When his forward momentum finally stopped, his feet were mere inches from the dinner plate sized paws of the wolf in front of Dean. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gulping air and before he could even consider moving, he pissed himself. 

Duke was scanning back and forth along the front of the house when he saw the wolf explode from the house and land in front of Winchester. “I knew it.” He slipped the safety off and settled his breathing as the crosshairs slowly centered on Dean’s forehead. Making sure the wolf wasn’t going to advance, he saw a guy land on the ground right in front of the wolf. The wolves head dipped down to look at the prone body before the wolf stood up on its hind legs and tried to bite at its own chest. The echo of the single shot followed a few seconds later. 

The sniper pulled both hands away from the rifle and rolled away. “SHIT!” He was supposed to shoot Dean. No one told him about the damn wolves. No one told him. Jumping up, he started to take the rifle apart and get it in its case. He was getting the hell out of there. 

With the truth bared to everyone, Dean turned his attention away from pretending to be on the wrong side of things and instead turned his attention to protecting his new family. The second the small red dot began to spread out on Ranger’s chest, a second before the shot rang out, echoing through the trees, Dean lunged at Ranger. He tried to use his own body to protect Ranger from further harm. It would have been nice if the damn wolf didn’t weigh as much as it did, he would have scooped Ranger up and ran. Instead he rolled onto his own back atop Ranger so he could face the enemy. He pulled the gun from his waistband and the one from the thigh holster as he moved, firing at any damn one of them, but it was the sniper in the woods that had shot Ranger, that he aimed to hit. 

“Toby! Toby, I could use some help here!” he yelled. 

The white wolf didn’t see Ranger fall until the echo hit his ears. With a loud snarl, he ran out from around the side of the house and straight at the closest human, ripping the guys arm off with one twist of his head. As blood sprayed over his white pelt, Toby grabbed the man around the waist and shook his body, snapping his neck. Letting the body fall, he did the same thing to as many humans as he could before the first round hit him in the shoulder. He yelped and waited for the burn of the silver to hit him but when there was nothing, he howled and took off after the shooter. Not all the morons had silver rounds. Oh goody. 

Ranger felt the burn the second the round pierced his skin. He was dying before his body hit the ground. He kept trying to claw the bullet out of his chest but he knew deep down it wouldn’t do any good. As the silver made its way through his bloodstream and hit the major organs, his hold on his wolf began to slip and he started to shift to his human form. 

He heard Dean yelling for Toby and he wanted to tell him no, to stop calling him. Ranger didn’t want Toby to see him like this. To see him die. “Dean...no. No...Toby can’t...no.” 

Dean glanced back toward Ranger, though he didn’t take the majority of his attention off the hunters surrounding the damn place. “No, I’m not lettin’ them get away with hurting you!” He took another look back, uncertain of what he’d seen. No way! That was not human skin! 

“Sonuvabitch! No! You’re not dying on me, Ranger! You fight it! Fight, you hear me!” he demanded, using the voice of authority that his Dad had always used on a hunt whenever he’d been wounded. 

Dean turned his attention back fully to killing as many of the sonsabitches as he could. Rolling off Ranger, he stood to his feet. Glancing down at Ranger’s now fully human form, Dean threw himself headlong into the fray, unconcerned about his own well being, only that he kill as many of the hunters as he could, payback for killing Ranger. 

Lance scrambled back on his ass when the wolf stood up and fell over. Gunshots rang out as a second white wolf emerged from around the house. As he got even with Carl, he grabbed for his rifle and aimed for the other wolf. Firing a round off, he heard the wolf yelp but it just kept coming. Throwing the rifle at the thing, he turned and ran but didn’t get far as he was hit in the back by a freight train. “LEVI!” Was all he got out as the wolves head latched onto his and with a sickening crunch, Lance was dead. 

Levi had made his way down the stairs with his .38 at his side when the gunfire started. He ran to the door and watched as hunters fired on a gigantic white wolf. The thing didn’t go down. He could see it being hit by bullets but it didn’t go down. Stepping further onto the front porch, he saw a guy laying naked on the front yard, Dean Winchester was firing at the hunters. A white blur caught his attention and he turned to watch the wolf running after his brother, Lance. His heart stopped when the beast landed on Lance’s back, bringing him down. 

“Lance!” He yelled and started down the stairs. Even from where he was, the crunch of his brothers skull reached his ear. “NO! Lance, NO!” 

The sound of a kid’s voice had Dean turning halfway around, puzzled by the kid’s appearance. But then those telling him that they were alone in the cabin weren’t exactly to be trusted. “Get the hell outta here!” he called out, shouting over the sounds of gunfire. 

Toby was lost to everything but the need to kill. His own safety was forgotten, the sight of Ranger laying on the ground had made him lose any sense of rational thinking he might have had. As he landed on the hood of a pickup, the driver put the vehicle in reverse trying to dislodge him. Toby considered going through the windshield but the bite of a knife digging into his hind leg diverted his attention. Jumping down, he looked for the owner of the blade but only saw the kid standing behind Dean and Ranger. Had the kid thrown the knife? At this point, it didn’t matter. He was something to kill. He was a hunter and a hunter had killed Ranger, his friend, his heart and his lover. The wolf started to stalk the boy. Low to the ground, teeth pulled back, body vibrating in anticipation of the kill. 

Naythin had the gas peddle plastered against the floorboard. Stop signs weren’t a factor and neither was the moron who had ran across the road as he blasted past a crossroads. “Idiot hunters.” Shaking his head, he kept tapping on his ear bud trying to get someone to answer him. “Come on, somebody answer me!” He was worried, scratch that, Naythin was scared out of his mind. As he topped the final hill before the house, tail lights came into view as vehicles left the area in a big hurry. Slamming on the brakes, he cranked the wheel to the left and had the Escalade sliding to a stop blocking the roadway. Leaning into the back seat, he pulled out an AK 47 and slammed the attached clip into place. Shoving the door open, he stood on the running board and started firing short bursts into the air. 

Dean couldn’t continue to worry about some dumbass kid, he returned his complete attention to the gunfight, that is until his heel brushed against Ranger’s fallen body. Turning his attention to the fallen soldier, he heard his own voice echoing in his head, promising Toby that he would protect Ranger, that nothing would happen to him. Crouching, he tucked one of the guns into the holster on his thigh, freeing up one hand so he could feel for a pulse. 

“Come on, Ranger, come on,” he whispered desperately. 

Levi couldn’t move. The sight of his brother lying in the grass, his skull popped like a large bloody grape had flipped a switch in his brain. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, his fingers still held the .38. Dean’s voice reached the only part of his brain that was still functioning. The part that demanded revenge. He stumbled down the stairs and headed straight for Dean and the man he was huddled over. The fact that the wolf that had killed his brother was less than a dozen feet away wasn’t registering. Dean Winchester was the cause of all this. If he hadn't gotten involved with the wolves, his brother would still be alive. If Dean Winchester would just stay dead, his brother would still be alive. 

The boy raised his arm, his hand shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. The barrel of the .38 was aimed at Dean’s back. “It’s your fault. It’s all your fault.” He kept repeating the mantra as he stumbled closer to the pair on the ground. He’d never been a good shot but at this distance, how could he miss? His finger wrapped around the trigger and started to squeeze, just like Lance had taught him. Squeeze the trigger, Levi. Don’t yank it. “Squeeze, don’t yank. I got it, Lance. I got it.” Levi squeeze the trigger and sent a single round into the middle of his back. A slow smile spread across his lips. 

Naythin fired off a couple more bursts before he jumped off the running board and sprinted towards the two men on the ground near the front door. He’d seen the kid aiming for Dean and he knew exactly what was going to happen but there was no way he could outrun a bullet. Even with his Lycan speed, he wasn’t Superman. “DEAN!” He screamed as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the kids gun. 

Toby stalked closer. His eyes glued to the kid behind Dean and Ranger. When he saw the kids arm raise and point the handgun at Dean, he snarled and launched himself into the air. Mouth gaping as wide as he could, he aimed right for the kids chest. The flash of the gun going off blinded him momentarily but, he didn’t divert his course. His body slammed into the boy, his jaws digging into his chest, breaking bones, ripping flesh. His four inch long canines sliced through tissue and found the kids heart. Toby slammed his jaws closed, crushing the heart between his jaws with a satisfying pop. 

Carl had hidden when things had gotten so out of hand. Now, he saw how he could make himself a near legend in the hunting community as he caught sight of a fallen Dean Winchester. Granted, he’d just been shot in the back, and he’d personally seen Dean get shot a couple other times, but they hadn’t brought the legendary hunter down. Now that Carl knew Dean wouldn’t be getting up, he could go shoot Dean point blank, and receive all the praise for downing the famous hunter. 

Dean fell to his knees when he felt the painful burn of the bullet as it hit his back. Falling, he pushed himself off Ranger and rolled onto his back with a pained groan. His eyes squeezed tightly closed against the agony in his body as bullet wounds he hadn’t registered before now pushed to the forefront, mingling with the agony of the wound in his back. 

Making his way over, a wide grin curling his lips as he stood over Dean’s fallen body. He cocked the gun and waited for Dean to open his eyes, wanting him to see just who it was that was going to kill him. 

Dean heard the click of a hammer being pulled back and opened his eyes only to find Carl pointing his shotgun at his chest, a crazed smile curving the short stocky hunter’s lips. Before Dean had the chance to respond, he felt the ripping burn of the slug and the warm wetness as it blew his back out. Only belatedly, did he hear the shot ring out, but it seemed to come to him from far off. 

’Ar...’

Naythin had only gotten half way across the lawn before he was fired upon. Ducking behind an abandoned vehicle, he returned fire taking out two of the men. The third man dropped his weapon, jumped into his truck and drove off. Naythin stood up and looked around. Stepping around the vehicle, he saw a man standing over Dean’s body. “DON’T!” He yelled as a shot rang out and Dean’s body jerked. Naythin raised the AK and pulled the trigger, emptying the clip into the guys back. Dropping the AK, he sprinted towards Dean. “TOBY! Shift! You need to shift!” 

Sliding to a stop, he pushed the dead man off Dean and carefully lifted his head. “Hang on. You hear me. Dean, you gotta hang on.” Naythin could hear Toby shifting behind him. Digging into his back pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the pack house. Stefan answered “Yeah boss.” 

“Stefan. Code red. I repeat, code red. My location. It’s bad. Get here. Now!” Naythin hung up the phone and dropped it on the ground. He bent over Dean and started to rock him in his arms. 

Toby was tearing at the kids chest when he heard the shotgun go off behind him. Spinning around, he saw Naythin running towards them and another hunter falling on top of Dean. Toby blinked a few times before Naythin’s voice broke through. “Shift!” Taking a deep breath, he let go of his wolf and the human side took over. With all the adrenaline coursing through his body, the process happened a lot faster and hurt a lot more. Once he was finished, he ran to Ranger and started crying. “No! No, no, no. Please, Ranger. No.” 

Dean only registered that someone was there when Naythin’s face came into view. He managed to lift one hand, grabbing onto the sleeve of Naythin’s tee, his fingers clutching at Naythin’s skin. 

He tried to apologize for what had happened; for Ranger, for failing not only Toby, but Naythin and the pack, but the he couldn’t get any words out, instead only blood spattered from between his lips. He fought to draw in a breath but again instead of being able to make his body work all that happened was more blood pouring from between his lips, running in rivulets down his chin. His eyes started to roll back in his head as his vision grayed out. A gurgled wheeze broke from Dean’s throat and more blood splattered from between his lips, speckling Naythin’s arm with drops of crimson. 

Naythin shook Dean hard. “Don’t! You hear me! Damn you, Dean!” He looked back at Toby and Ranger and saw the way Ranger’s skin had slipped to a grayish color. There was no helping him and his heart broke for Toby. Looking down at Dean, he gave him another hard shake. “Don’t make me bite you, Dean. Please! Don’t make me!” Tears started to pour out of his eyes and run down his cheeks. He knew if Dean died, Arie wouldn’t be far behind and the pack would be left without a leader at a time when they needed one the most. Too many hunters had escaped. They knew that Lycans weren’t just a myth anymore. 

Placing his hand over the wound on Dean’s chest, he tried to stop the bleeding. He could feel bits of broken ribs moving around as he tried to cover the hole left by the shotgun. “You don’t want this. I know you don’t.” He sobbed as he continued to rock Dean back and forth. The sound of blood gurgling in Dean’s chest put him over the edge. Leaning as close to his ear as possible, Naythin begged him for forgiveness. 

“Please forgive me for what I’m about to do. I’m so sorry. I can’t let you die.” Pulling himself up straight, Naythin’s eyes started to glow as his jaw started to morph and fangs erupted from his gums. Laying Dean flat on the ground, Naythin ripped open his shirt to expose his chest and neck. With an inhuman roar, he dove for the point where the shoulder and neck meet. He buried his fangs as far as he could get them without breaking any bones. Holding Dean in his jaws, Naythin squeezed his eyes shut and silently begged for forgiveness again. He knew Dean didn’t want to be turned. They’d talked about it, and this was killing him. 

Dean had died before, more times than he’d dared to count. There was no bright light. No family members coming to greet you. If it was Heaven, he’d likely wake to find himself in the Roadhouse with Ash and Pamela. If it was Hell...well at least he’d be with his brother. Unfortunately, it wasn’t either one, though the pain definitely reminded him of hell. His eyes flew open on a long loud cry of pain. His eyes were wild as he stared up at Naythin. Someone was yelling, crying out in an ungodly amount of pain. He could feel his fingertips dig into the flesh of Naythin’s arm, but he couldn’t seem to make his hand do what he wanted. There was nothing but that horrific scream. He didn’t know where he was, this wasn’t Hell, but it surely wasn’t Heaven. And there was Naythin. What was happening? And where was that anguished cry coming from? As he started to slowly regain his senses, he realized that it was him screaming. He was somehow trapped inside a living nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

After Naythin extracted himself from Dean, he stared at the man as he wiped tears from his face. Toby had managed to get Ranger’s body onto his lap and he was rocking him back and forth. Naythin knew Toby was probably never going to be on the team again after this. The kid was going to need serious help when they got back. Rocking back on his heels, he watched Dean for any sign that the virus was taking hold. It wasn’t going to be pleasant for him and for that he was sorry as well. 

Right when he was certain that the bite wasn’t going to work, he saw Dean’s fingers twitch. Moving back a little, he stared at the man’s face and sure enough, his eyes started to move. Naythin returned to his side and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders to keep him from thrashing around. He’d only seen it a few times but when someone was bit like this the pain was nearly unbearable. 

“I got ya, Dean. I got ya.” He repeated it over and over as the man’s wounds started to heal from the inside out. Looking down at the hole in his chest, he could see the ribs knitting back together, torn and burned flesh replaced by pink healthy muscle. The screaming was endless. Dean’s hold on his arm slowly got stronger and tighter as the virus started to mutate the human side to do its bidding. He actually had to pry the guys fingers off his upper arm because Naythin could feel the bone starting to bend. “Easy, Dean. It’s gonna be okay, man.” 

Naythin looked around for his phone. He was going to call Stefan and chew the guy a new asshole for not getting there fast enough. They had to leave before the idiot hunters brought reinforcements. No sooner had the thought reached his mind when two pairs of headlights topped the hill and he could hear the screaming of the engines as they raced towards them. Naythin recognized Stefan’s beater truck by the whine in the engine. “Thank God.” He looked down at Dean and gently brushed a hand across his forehead. “The good guys are here.” 

Dean’s teeth were clamped together to hard it was a wonder he wasn’t crushing them to dust. His breaths panted out through flared nostrils as he stared wildly up at Naythin. Part of his brain told him to ask what had happened. But he was afraid if he stopped clenching his teeth that the ungodly screaming might start again. 

Naythin heard people running towards them. Looking up, he saw Stefan and three recovery teams. “Get him back to the pack house. Put him in the lock down cell.” 

Stefan’s eyes bugged out. “Naythin...you...you bit him?”

Naythin nodded, running a hand over his face, he growled. “Yes. Just...get him home.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he gripped Naythin’s shirt, tugging at him to get his full attention, and tearing the material in the process. “My car,” he rasped weakly, “Don’t...leave it.”

Turning back to Dean, he couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave her.” Naythin dug in Dean’s coat pocket for the keys and held them up for him to see. Looking back at Stefan, he nodded and pointed towards the vehicles. “Go.” 

Naythin turned and went over to Toby. Squatting down next to him, he wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulder. “Toby. We’re taking him home. Let them take him home, Toby.” Looking up at the approaching group of men, he shook his head to stop them. 

Toby shook his head. “No. I...I got him.” Pulling his leg underneath him, Toby put an arm under Rangers shoulders and his other under his knees. Standing up, his eyes locked onto the black Escalade and he carried Ranger to it. 

Naythin stood in the yard, his chin dropped to his chest. This was not how it was supposed to end. A good man dead, another broken and Dean...well, shit. A low moan caught his attention and had his head snapping towards the open door to the house. Reaching into the small of his back, he pulled out a Glock and went to check it out. As he climbed the stairs, he stepped around what was left of the kid that Toby had killed. The guy had nearly ripped the body in half. Stepping inside, Naythin scanned the room. In the far corner, two men were lying side by side. One had a wound to his shoulder and a neat hole right between his eyes. “Roy, I presume.” 

Stepping around an overturned coffee table, Naythin watched the second man slowly roll his head to the side, He too had a shoulder wound and a wound to the knee. No way that guy was ever going to walk right again. “Hello, Walt.” The man’s eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus in on Naythin. 

“Don’t strain yourself, Walt.” Naythin walked closer and squatted down next to him. He looked at the man’s wounds and shook his head. “You should know better than to piss off Dean Winchester.” Naythin raised his Glock and scratched at his temple with the end of the barrel. Walt’s eyes bugged out and he weakly tried to pull away. “No way you’re getting out of this alive, my friend. Can’t let you run around telling people about us.”

Walt could barely manage to shake his head, no. He glanced at his dead brother and whimpered. “Please…” 

Naythin smiled sadly and nodded. “Okay.” He raised the Glock level with Walt’s forehead and pulled the trigger. “See you in hell, motherfucker.” 

*** *** *** 

Arie had been in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when Beth came running in. “Hey! They’re back. I just saw the Impala and the other vehicles pull around back.” Tossing the knife she’d used to slice up leftover beef, Arie smiled and slid the bread back into the bread box and turned to face Beth. 

She’d missed her friend. With all that had been going on, they hadn’t had much chance to talk or spend any time together. “Oh thank the Goddess. I was getting worried.” Looking down at the sandwich, she’d suddenly lost her appetite. “You want this? I just want to see Dean.” 

Beth smiled and nodded. “Sure. I missed dinner. You go see your hunter. We’ll talk later.” 

Arie hugged the woman and headed for the garage. When she opened the door and saw the Impala parked in its bay, she frowned when she didn’t see Dean. Maybe he’d gone looking for her in their room. As she turned to leave, a shadow near the lockers had her stop. 

“Arie...Alpha.” 

Slowly turning to face Naythin, her forehead furrowed as deep as it possibly could. “What happened, Naythin?” Pointing to the Impala, her voice dropped an octave. “Where is Dean, Naythin?”

He cringed visibly and pulled into himself. His shoulders were hunched, his arms were behind his back and if he would have been in his wolf form, his tail would have been tucked between his legs. “He’s okay...will be okay. I had Stefan take him to the basement.” He looked up at Arie and quickly back down to the floor. “He got hurt and I had to bite him to keep him alive.” Rip the Band-Aid off. It was the only way he’d get it out. 

Arie didn’t say a word. She wanted to kill the man in front of her but she managed to stay in control. Dean had been hurt. He wasn’t dead, yet. “We will discuss this later.” Arie turned on her heel and headed for the basement. He heart was pounding in her chest and she could barely breathe. He’s alive. She kept repeating it to herself as she went down the staircase. The closer to the holding cell she got, the faster she moved until she was running flat out. 

Dean wasn’t sure what room they’d taken him to, but it wasn’t his and Arie’s suite. Wincing at the movement, he carefully removed his leather jacket and tossed it down on the floor before reclining back on the bed that definitely was not his and Arie’s. He frowned at the fact that his jacket had now been totally ruined. There was no saving it now. He’d probably need to burn it as soon as he felt a little more like himself. That thought had him looking down at his chest a bit confusedly. He tried to make sense of the pain and the screaming. But he tried to shake the memory away. Was it a memory? Maybe a nightmare? Castiel must be the reason he was still alive. Naythin must have called him, though he couldn’t remember telling Naythin how to get the angel to appear. He shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back. He couldn’t really make heads or tales out of the jumble of pictures in his head, and trying was starting to give him a headache. 

Arie slowed as she rounded the corner and saw the guard at the door to the holding cell. When he saw her approach, he dropped his eyes and opened the door. “Thank you.” Despite how she felt about Naythin at the moment, taking it out on his men wasn’t right. Stepping inside the room, the smell of blood, Dean’s blood, assaulted her. She gasped audibly at the sight of him on the bed. He was covered in blood from his neck down. She could see holes in his jeans on his left thigh and one in the right calf but the front of what was left of his shirt is what she stared at the most. The guard at the door left when she entered. 

“Dean…”

Dean cracked his eyes open to mere slits at the sound of Arie’s voice. He couldn’t help the smile that teased at the corners of his lips at the sight of her. “I know you’re mad at me, but can I get a hug before you yell at me? And it was my idea, not Naythin’s. I made him do it.” 

Arie didn’t even realize she was moving until she bumped into the frame of the bed. Her eyes moved up and down Dean’s body repeatedly. As she moved around the end of the bed, her foot hit something on the floor. Bending down, she picked up what was left of Dean’s jacket and held it out in front of her. The front was riddled with holes and the whole thing was heavy from the blood it had soaked up. Turning the jacket in her hands, she saw the tattered and bloody holes that riddled the back. Her hands started to shake as she let the jacket fall from her fingers. Turning to Dean, she sat down on the side of the bed, grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it from his body. She couldn’t not see the blood that coated his skin like a layer of paint. It was everywhere, even on his face. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought he had chewed on something raw and really bloody. Leaning forward, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her so she could see his back. Nothing. No wounds. Not so much as a scratch. Releasing her hold on him, Arie stood up and turned her back to him. 

Dean’s eyes widened when Arie grabbed hold of what was left of his tee, which he’d meant to remove but hadn’t actually managed to get to before she came in. He reached for her only to have her elude his grasp and instead pull him forward. When she released his shoulder so he could sit back up he reached for her again only to have her not just elude his grasp but to move completely away from him. He heaved a heavy sigh. He knew he’d fucked up. He shouldn’t have suggested that they let him go after these hunters. And he sure as hell shouldn’t have allowed Naythin and his men to come with him. That thought had him thinking of Ranger and Toby. 

“Arie,” he murmured, “I know I shouldn’t have talked them into going after the hunters. I just wanted to protect you. I...I fucked up. I promised Toby I’d take care of Ranger and instead…” His words trailed off and he lowered his gaze. “How is Toby? Was Cas able to heal Ranger?” 

Arie was trying to process the fact that, from the looks of what was left of the leather jacket, that Dean had been a little more that just injured. She was no expert but it looked like he’d been shot multiple times and from the amount of blood on him, he’d come really close to bleeding out. 

A few of the words reached her brain and she slowly turned around and stared at him. “Toby? Why would Cas have to heal Ranger? Dean, what the HELL went on out there? Naythin was supposed to take you on a tour of the security areas in the territory!” Her voice started out fairly normal but kept getting louder and more hysterical as she went on. “Hunters? You went out to one of the hunter camps?” 

Dean cringed more the louder Arie got. “Seriously, not so loud.” He reached up with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as he squeezed his eyes closed. He paused that way a moment before releasing his nose and used that same hand to run down over his face before looking back up at Arie. 

“I thought that I could get some Intel, figure out how they’re communicating and what all they know and don’t know. Naythin, Toby and Ranger were my back up. I promised Toby that I’d take care of Ranger. Well, it’s the one goddamn thing that I managed to screw the hell up royally. Ranger was shot, I tried to protect him...tried to get him to stay with me but…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Things only went to hell faster after that.” 

“I got hit in the back when I was trying to check on Ranger. Then Carl, this dumbass, came over and shot me in the chest...I dunno, I guess Naythin got Cas there to heal me...it’s why I asked about Ranger, Cas healed him too, right?” 

Without saying a word, Arie turned and went to the door, pulling it open, she spoke to the guard and asked him about Ranger, when he only shook his head, Arie nearly collapsed, gripping the door to keep on her feet. Nodding to the guard, she turned back to Dean and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the drain in the floor. “Ranger is dead. Silver poisoning. There’s no healing that. I can’t even heal that.” Shaking her head slowly, she sighed. “You know Toby and Ranger were a couple? They weren’t bonded but they were a couple just the same.” 

Tears began to pool in her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. “He’s going to need a lot of help after this. The guy would do anything for just about anyone.” Pushing away from the door, she stalked over to Dean and stood in front of him, glaring down at him. There was so much she wanted to say and a lot of it was not nice. He’d lied to her, betrayed her trust, gotten a good man killed and possibly a second if he couldn’t recover from the loss. “Christ Jesus, Goddess above! What were you thinking?” 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed when he found out that there had been no healing available for Ranger. He lifted his hands and used them to scrub his face as he fought back the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes. He had allowed Ranger to die, it was all his fault. He had made a promise and broken it in the span of mere hours. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed and hung his head. Shame and anger churning in his gut. He pulled back a fist as he lifted his head and punched the wall as hard as he could, and wound up crying out in pain. 

“Sonuvabitch!” The fact that the wall had dented in greatly went unnoticed. 

Lifting his gaze to Arie as she glared down at him he nodded to everything that was there in her gaze. “I’m sorry… I was just trying to protect the pack. And yes, I knew that Ranger and Toby were a couple, why do you think I swore to Toby that I would protect Ranger.” He huffed softly and shook his head. Disgusted with himself and at the fact that there had been nothing that could have been done for a man who hadn’t deserved to die like that. 

Arie continued to glare down at Dean as he talked about protecting the pack and the promise he’d made to Toby. When he punched the wall, she raised an eyebrow and glanced at the dent he’d left. Her eyes drifted down to his hand and saw the slight redness from the silver in the steel. She wanted to point it out but kept it to herself. 

“Protect the pack.” She nodded and took a couple steps back. “That’s my job!” She yelled at him as she threw her hands into the air. “Damn it, Dean. You have no idea what you’ve done, do you? What you made Naythin do? What this could cost the pack?” She started to pace the room, her head down, arms swinging freely, fists clenched. Stopping near the door, she picked her head up and looked at him. “You started a war.” 

Dean stood quickly. “Yes, Arie, I know what I’ve done! I got a good man killed! I might as well have pulled the fucking trigger myself! I made a promise to a friend and I failed. I failed Naythin and I failed Toby and most of all, Arie, I failed YOU!” 

He slowly shook his head. “No. This war started back before you or I were ever born. It started with the first thing that went bump in the night and the first man or woman who decided to bump back. I simply showed the other side, the hunter side, that this side can bump back too.” 

Arie blinked and stared at him. “Lycans don’t bump back! Werewolves kill humans randomly and for no reason. We don’t!. Yes, there are rogues but they’re hunted down by us and killed as soon as possible. Your hunter side is going to get a lot more than one good man killed!” 

She seriously wanted to strangle him. “Damn it, Dean.” Arie hung her head and tried to calm her breathing. Lifting her head, she held up her hand. “Hang on…” Going to the door, she told the guard to get Naythin. To keep from losing her temper before he got there, Arie closed the door behind her, leaving Dean alone in the room. 

The room made more sense to Dean now that he’d talked to Arie. Apparently he was being held here due to his crimes against the pack. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to the bed, sitting down on the side. His head hung as he crossed his arms on his knees and stared at the floor. 

“I know that Lycan’s don’t attack humans. Bumping back doesn’t have to mean that you randomly attack people. Not all hunters are like that either. Sammy and I weren’t. I meant that they know we won’t take things lying down,” he murmured. 

Pacing the hallway, Arie waited for Naythin. “Make sure Toby is watched 24/7 for a few weeks. This is going to be very hard on him.” The guard nodded but kept his eyes forward and just above Arie’s head. Footsteps ringing out down the hall stopped her pacing and she growled low as Naythin turned the corner. “Open the door.” She told the guard as Naythin got even with the pair. 

Arie pointed inside the room and glared at Naythin. “Tell. Him.” She pushed every ounce of her Alpha power behind those two words. There was no way he would refuse and she knew it.

The male flinched with each word. His head was down and he slowly entered the room, making sure to not look at Dean. He had to bite his tongue to keep the tears at bay. He felt...like he’d betrayed Dean. He’d forced the same thing on Dean that had been forced on himself. He didn’t want to be turned, and Naythin knew that, but he couldn’t let him die. “I’m sorry.” His voice was hoarse from crying. 

Dean lifted his head and watched, brow creased with confusion, as Naythin was lead to his cell. When Arie commanded that Naythin tell him, whatever it was that seemed to have the guy so upset, he shifted his confused gaze to Arie. At Naythin’s words his attention shifted back to him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dean corrected. “It was my fault. I let Toby down. I let you down. I...I can never make any of this up to Toby, and I can never bring back your soldier. But I thought...Cas wasn’t able to help?” He inquired confusedly, “I know, Arie said that the silver poisoned Ranger, but...Cas is an angel…” 

Naythin had never begged for anything in his entire life but, at that moment, if he thought it would get Arie to not make him tell Dean what he’d done, Naythin would have dropped to his knees and begged her with everything he had. Wiping away a stray tear, he took a chance and locked eyes with Arie. “Please…” The single word was so quiet only Arie and Dean would have heard it. The only reason that Dean would hear it is because he was now a Lycan. 

Arie’s lips curled up and she flashed as much fang as she could without letting them drop from her gums. “Tell. Him. Now.” Each word was short and cut through him like a knife and she knew it. 

Naythin whimpered and seemed to shrink into himself even more. He didn’t bother to stop the tears that flowed freely. “You’d been shot in the back, both legs, and that...hunter shot you point blank in the chest. You were dying...bleeding out in my arms.” He wiped angrily at the tears but kept on going. “I had to do something. I knew if you died that Arie would...would kill herself and we need an Alpha. We need Arie.” He sobbed and it racked his body so hard it nearly took him to the floor. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his gaze darted from Arie to Naythin. He watched Naythin nearly fall apart for as long as he could stand it. He immediately sprang up from the bed and went to Naythin. He’d seen Sam cry enough times to know when enough was enough. 

“Look, you can be pissed the hell off at me, lock me in a goddamn cell till I don’t even know my name if you want to, but stop torturing him! For fucks sake, Arie, what the hell is wrong with you!?” His jaw clenched and his lips pulled into a thin line of aggravation as he glared at her.

Turning his attention to Naythin he spoke softly to the kid. “It’s okay. You did what you had to do. I just wish Cas could have done more to help. It’s okay.” He moved to cup the sides of Naythin’s face the way he used to Sam’s whenever his brother was upset and crying. “Calm down, it’s okay,” he comforted softly, “I gotcha.”

The fact that Dean was showing him so much compassion nearly killed him. Naythin pulled away from Dean, growling and even snapping his teeth at him. “NO! It’s not okay. Cas didn’t heal you, Dean. He...he didn’t heal you.” Naythin managed to pull himself up to his full height and look Dean in the eye. He swallowed several times and had to blink back the tears but he stayed standing. “You’re healed because...because I bit you. Here.” He pointed to his neck and shoulder area. “It was the only way to save your life, to save Arie’s life and the pack.” He backed against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and started rocking back and forth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Dean stared at Naythin in disbelief. No. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t a Lycan. He wasn’t a monster. He was a hunter. Like his little brother, and their Father. No. Castiel healed him. He turned to look out the cell at Arie, then turned his attention back to Naythin. The corners of his lips quirked upward slightly, tentatively and an almost hysterical chuckle left him. “No….it was Cas. You called Cas and he….he healed me…” 

He turned his head to look out at Arie again. “You...if he’d of bit me….you would have told me...right?” he murmured. Then turned his attention back to Naythin. “You wouldn’t have done that. You...you were made…this against your will….you wouldn’t...Naythin, we’re family! You wouldn’t…” He paused and swallowed hard. “Naythin, please, tell me it’s not true.” 

As angry as Arie was at Naythin for what he’d done, she couldn’t stand to see him suffering the way he was. Walking over to the cell door, she pulled it open and went to him. Squatting down, she gently laid her head on top of his. “I’m sorry, Naythin. It’ll be okay. I know you meant well.” Arie wrapped her arms around him and held him. 

Naythin cringed at Dean’s words. It was the truth and so help him he wished it wasn’t. When Arie came over to him, he half expected her to attack him. He deserved it. Feeling her arms around him, broke him and he clung to her like a child holding his mother after a bad dream. “I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I know what it’s like to not have a choice.” He raised his head and looked at Dean. “Please forgive me.” 

Dean stared gobsmacked. He couldn’t believe it were true. Did no one hear him when he told them all that he had an angel? No, instead their answer to everything was to make him a monster. A muscle in his jaw twitched as his eyes darted between Arie and her Lycan. 

“I made a man, a Lycan, get killed. You killed a hunter, me. I think we’re all even.” With those words Dean headed for the cell door. “No one follow me and for God’s sake stay the hell outta my way!” He warned as he stormed out of the basement cell and headed for the garage. 

“I’ll be at the farm, Arie.” He didn’t pause to speak the words, just continued walking, oblivious to the fact that he was shirtless or that his jeans were still coated in blood. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay there. He needed to clear his head, to think. And being sandwiched in with a bunch of Lycans was not something he could handle right then. 

Arie sat on the floor with Naythin and let Dean go. As he neared the door, she shook her head at the guard to let him pass. It was two weeks until the next full moon so he wasn’t a danger to himself or anyone else, yet. Shit, she knew Dean wasn’t thrilled about the whole going furry issue but to have it forced on him like this was not how she’d have like it to happen. Arie had fantasized about being the one to turn him like Lucian had turned her. 

Damn it. 

After a while, Naythin finally pulled himself together and went to check on Toby. Arie made sure that Kristof brought food up for Toby and Naythin. She’d have to get the preparations together to send Ranger to Summerland. He didn’t have any blood relatives anymore so the pack would be there for him. As Dean had said; family don’t end with blood. 

Dean was grinding his teeth so hard he had a bad feeling that he was actually grinding them down. Reaching the garage Dean found a guard there. “Hey, uh, yeah, you,” he called the guy over. “Do me a favor. Get word to Toby that if he wants blood for blood, I’ll gladly give it to him.” He waited until the guard was gone before turning to place his hands palm flat against the Impala’s hood, allowing his head to hang down between his shoulder blades as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

In the next second he turned and grabbed the first metal object he could find and began beating the hell out of the Impala’s hood in an attempt to release the emotions that had welled up inside him. He continued to bash the hood so hard it cracked the engine block. 

She was tempted to call Dean but instead she went to the computer room and sat down in front of the bank of monitors that were set up for the farm house and watched him. Silently, she wondered if their relationship had taken a blow that they wouldn’t be able to recover from. 

After a few minutes of not seeing Dean at the farm house, Arie started to get worried. Her eyes flashed over the monitors and finally caught movement in the garage. Leaning forward, she latched onto the joy stick and zoomed in on the Impala. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Dean talk to the guard. She really needed to learn how to read lips. Shaking her head, she watched as he went over to the Impala and leaned against it. 

Leaning back in the chair, she let her eyes drift along his back. The way his muscles bunched and rolled. The way his shoulders seemed to grow as he tensed. Arie had heard of some people who’d been turned that actually increased their muscle mass without working out. It was a side effect of the Lycan virus. She made a mental note to give Dean a once over once he’d calmed down and was speaking to her again. Pulling back on the joystick, she stopped when Dean reached for a long section of metal pipe leaning against the wall. When he raised it and started beating the hell out of the hood of his car, she jumped up from the chair and nearly ran out to the garage to save it. Grabbing onto the edge of the desk, she watched the car take a beating that made her cringe with every blow. 

That car was his baby, his home, his….world and he was destroying it. She wondered if he actually realized how much damage he was inflicting. Judging by the dent in the cell wall, Dean Winchester was going to be a seriously strong and deadly Lycan. 

Finally, when beating the Impala nearly into scrap metal wasn’t enough, with a cry of anger and frustration, he hurled the pipe through the air, knocking a rather large hole through one of the bay doors. He reached for the front of his car and lifted it, then threw the car almost as effortlessly as he had the metal pipe. This time, the bay door actually ripped from it’s hinges as the car went out along with it. 

Arie watched as Dean threw the pipe and even though she couldn’t see where it ended up, she could make a pretty good guess it was now laying in the driveway. She’d seen Dean pissed off but this...this was a whole new category of pissed off. Arie was beginning to rethink letting Dean walk out of the cell. When she saw him pick up the front of the Impala and toss it through the garage door like it was made of matchsticks, she’d pretty much had enough of his temper tantrum. 

Picking up a walkie talkie, she pressed the call button. “Keep everyone out of the garage area. That includes Naythin and Toby.” Dropping it back onto the table, she stalked out to the garage. When she reached the door, she wasn’t quiet about opening it. Arie shoved the door open so that it slammed against the opposite wall, burying the door handle into the drywall. 

“Are you done destroying things?” She asked, standing at the bottom of the steps that led back into the house. 

Dean gave Arie a sidelong glance. “I dunno, are you?” he sneered. He shook his head as soon as the words left his mouth. “I didn’t mean that.” 

“Yes, you did.” As carefully as she could, she closed the distance but she was mindful of his personal space. “I don’t blame you for being upset and to answer your earlier question, if I’d have known that Naythin bit you I would have told you.” Her voice softened and she blinked away tears. “I know you didn’t want this. I didn’t want it to happen this way.” 

Dean hung his head as he braced his palms against the metal of the ripped open bay door. “I’m angry at you because he did it so you wouldn’t kill yourself. I get that you’d hurt. That you’d be devastated. Hell maybe even lose some marbles. But dying because you lose me is pointless. And if your people didn’t know that about you, Naythin would have never…” He couldn’t help but grind his teeth together rather than finish his sentence. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say the words. And he was startled at the inhuman growl that escaped his throat.

He swallowed hard and tried to tell himself that he hadn’t heard what he knew he’d heard. “Do you people not hear me when I say that all you have to do is call Cas? Are Lycans friggin’ allergic to angels or something!?” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he shook his head. “I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore…”

Arie’s wolf perked up at the sound of Dean growling. The she wolf came as far forward as she could without Arie shifting. The wolf tilted her chin and inhaled Dean’s scent. It was changing already and the she-wolf liked it even more than before. Turning away from Dean, Arie had to push the wolf back. She couldn’t lose control now and scare the hell out of Dean by her wolf getting all frisky with his. 

“I don’t think Naythin was thinking very clearly at the time he bit you. He didn’t do it just for me. He did it for the pack. The pack comes first above all else.” Turning back to face Dean, she tried to smile. “I lost you once and it was...hard. Losing Lucian was the most painful thing I’ve ever gone through. To lose you a second time?” She shook her head quickly. “Death couldn’t come fast enough.” 

Some of Dean’s anger left him and his features softened. “You really loved him, didn’t you?” 

The question surprised her and it took Arie a second to respond. “Yes. I loved him with all I had. He knew about you and knew that a part of me would always love you. He wanted kids at some point but…” She let it drop and took a couple slow steps towards Dean. “I know you’re angry but this…”She pointed to the ruined garage door and the crumpled heap that used to be the Impala. “It’s not going to change anything. You’re a Lycan, Dean. You either embrace it or it will kill you.” 

“Unless I kill it first.” It was Dean’s automatic reaction. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t already thought about it at least once. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t know how to do it. He gave a one shouldered shrug as he turned his attention back to the garage door and his beloved car. 

“The car’ll give me something to do, something that’ll help me not over think this. As for the bay door, I’ll fix it. Gimme a week and I’ll have it good as new.” 

Arie stood and watched him. He was a coiled spring ready to explode. If he wanted to fix the garage door, fine. She’d let him, and make sure Kristof didn’t get in his way. “You have two weeks until the next full moon. Three days before that, you and I will be locked in that cell in the basement, together. If you fight your first shift it could kill you. Some people don’t make it even after they shift because they can’t handle it. They can’t integrate with the wolf half and the human half. Those people are put down, quickly. I’d rather not have to kill you.” 

Dean eyed Arie for a long moment without saying anything. “Why are you in there with me?”

“To help you through it. An anchor of sorts. It’s going to hurt. It’s a pain that can’t be described. Once you shift into your full wolf form, you’re going to have a hard time getting used to walking on four legs and shifting back won’t hurt as much but it’s still not a picnic.” She tried a couple more slow steps closer to him. “There is always a close family member or...mate with the person during that time.” 

Dean thought about what she said and thought back to what he’d tried to tell himself had only been a dream, a memory of Hell. He snorted. “Not so sure I don’t already know that pain, but if you say so.” He eyed her for another moment. “Is there a chance I might hurt you when all this happens?” 

Knowing Dean didn’t know what a lie smelled like, Arie lied. “No. You won’t be that strong, yet.” She didn’t remember anything about her first shift except that it hurt, Lucian had been there with her and when she woke up he was still there. If she’d hurt him, he’d never told her. 

“Not everyone has someone there,” Dean countered, “Naythin, Toby, Ranger, none of them have families. So what did they do during their first shift?” 

“Toby and Ranger were already past their first shift when they came to the pack. They never talked about it and we never asked. Naythin...Lucian was there along with Micah, my second in command. Lucian felt responsible for what happened to him and his family. They were very close after that.” Arie had always liked Naythin and felt bad for the loss of his family. No one should ever go through what he did. 

Dean gave a slow nod. “How is he? Naythin,” he explained, “I’m not mad...well actually I’m downright livid. But, I get it. I just...I can’t see him. Not right now.” 

Dean pulled away from the broken bay door jam and allowed his eyes to roam over Arie. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “How, uh, have you seen Toby? I told the guard, and I meant it, that if he wants blood for blood, I’d give it to him. And I know what you’re gonna say, but I let him down, Arie. Just like I let my Dad down with Sammy. If my Dad was here he’d chew me a new one, so if Toby wants to beat me bloody, he’s within his rights.” 

Arie understood about Dean not wanting to see Naythin. “I haven’t seen Toby. He insisted on getting Ranger ready for the Summerland ceremony tomorrow. Naythin is keeping an eye on him. I doubt very much that Toby blames you, Dean. I don’t know exactly what happened yet but I’m sure Ranger was doing his job and gave his life for you.” Keeping her eyes locked on his, she continued to close the gap. “There’s nothing you could have done to save him. Once silver enters a Lycan’s body, it is a death sentence.” 

Dean shook his head, his lips pulled into a tight line. “He should never have given his life for mine. And for that, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself, Arie. I made a promise and I failed. Whether he was doing what he’s been trained to do or not...You’re his Alpha, not me. Him dying for you, I get that. For me? No. I’m just a hunter, remember?”

He took a deep breath and released it slowly in an attempt to not lose control and get mad at everything that had happened all over again, from the moment Ranger hit the ground to the second that Naythin cried in Arie’s arms, it was all a great big cluster fuck that made him livid every time he thought about it. “Would you do me a favor? Ask Toby if it’d be okay if I was there for Ranger’s ceremony. If he doesn’t want me there, I respect that.” 

Arie nodded slowly at Dean’s I’m just a hunter comment. Two strides closed the distance between them. “You are not just a hunter. You are Dean Winchester. You are the son of John and Mary Winchester. You are the brother of Sam Winchester and you are my fiancé and I love you and would give my life for you in a heart beat. You are so much more than just a hunter. You are mine.” She could feel her wolf gliding along just underneath her skin. The she-wolf had always liked Dean but now she really liked him and wanted to comfort him. 

“I’m sure Toby would love to have you there but, I’ll send someone to ask.” She wanted to reach out and touch him but she was afraid if she did, he’d bolt. 

Dean’s lips curved downward at the corners. “And if you gave your life for me I’d get Cas to bring you back to life just so I could kick your ass.” He couldn’t help the smile that now tugged at the corners of his lips. It was then that he noticed the crusty pull of whatever it was that had dried on his skin. 

“I have blood on my face don’t I?” he inquired, “That’s one of the reasons I was gonna go to the farm. To get away and think yeah, but also to take a hot shower...and find some clothes that fit. I think I’m about to bust these jeans at the seams.” He glanced down at himself as though the answers to why his pants didn’t fit might be written across him somewhere.

Arie nodded. “Yes, you do. Pretty much from your face down. On your back, too.” There was no sugar coating it. The guy was covered in his own blood. When Arie had stepped closer to Dean she’d noticed that he’d filled out. He wasn’t gaunt and thin anymore. His muscles had filled in, in all the right places. His shoulders were more round, his biceps were longer and his thighs had far exceeded the girth of his jeans. She had a feeling when he looked in the mirror, he was going to be shocked. “We have hot showers here and I’m sure we can find you some clothes that fit.” Letting him go to the farm was not sitting well with her. Arie wasn’t sure if it was paranoia after what had happened or if she was afraid that if he was out of her sight, he’d take off and she’d never see him again. 

Dean huffed. “Great,” he muttered. He gave Arie a lopsided smile. “Yeah, but I needed space, remember?” Despite the question, he nodded. “A hot shower here sounds good. Are you on duty or can you come play in the water with me?” 

“No, I’m off duty. Well, I'm never really off duty.” She could have kicked herself. “Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll let Stefan know that we’re staying here and I’ll have him ask Toby about tomorrow, okay?” Her hand moved to touch his arm but she caught herself and forced it back down. It had nothing to do with all the blood that was covering his body but it had everything to do with the constant deer in the headlights look he had on his face. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay…” he agreed. “And check on Naythin. If what I saw was really him and not the...I dunno, nightmare that I thought it was, he’s about as messed up about all this as I am.” 

*** *** ***

From the moment that Rangers body had been returned to the pack house, Toby hadn’t left his side. They did manage to get Toby to put on some clothes but that was about it. They’d taken Rangers body to a small building to the back of the property. It was similar to a small church in appearance. It was used to prepare deceased members of the pack for the Summerland ceremony. 

The body was washed and dressed and laid out similar to a human wake. The first few hours were for family members and close friends only. Right now the only people in the building were Toby and Naythin. Ranger didn’t have any blood relatives but he had many friends in the pack and of course Toby. 

Naythin sat in one of the chairs in the back of the room. He still wore the same clothes from the op and no one said anything to him about changing out of them. He watched Toby intently to make sure he didn’t try anything stupid. Stretching out his legs, he sighed. “I’m here, Toby. I’m here.” 

Stefan jogged out the back door of the mansion and headed for the small house as it was called. The place was only used for funerals so giving it an innocuous name seemed fitting. He slowed as he got to the door and knocked quietly. When no one called out, he opened the door slowly and stepped inside. 

“Naythin?” 

“Right here, Stefan. What’s up?” He didn’t take his eyes off Toby. 

Stefan slowly approached and kneeled down next to his boss. “Dean and Arie are staying here tonight. They kinda got into it but it seems to have settled down.” Glancing over at Toby and Ranger, he sighed and squeezed his eyes closed. “How’s he doing?” 

Naythin slowly turned his head and glared at Stefan. “How do you think, man?” He returned his gaze to the pair at the front of the building. He figured that Arie and Dean would have a lot to talk about. He was actually surprised Arie hadn’t demanded Naythin’s head on a platter by now. What he’d done went against pack law and was punishable by death. Guess he’d be seeing his girls sooner than he thought. 

Stefan cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. “Dean has a message to for Toby. You want me to give it to him or do you want to?” 

Toby lifted his head and looked at Naythin and Stefan in the back of the room. “What does he want?” His voice was trashed from all the crying he’d been doing. 

Standing up, Stefan slowly walked towards his friend and team mate. He kept his eyes diverted to the ground and stopped several feet away. “Uhhh...he said if you want blood for blood he’d gladly give it.” 

Shock was written all over Toby’s face as he wiped away tears. “He...he said that?” He looked to Naythin first than to Stefan. 

Stefan nodded. “Yeah. The guy is wrecked about what happened to Ranger. He blames himself.” 

Toby inhaled a shuddering breath and nodded. “Okay. Tell him I said to meet me in the yard behind the mansion in two hours.” He returned his attention to Ranger effectively dismissing Stefan. 

Turning on his heel, Stefan left the small house and bolted for the mansion. This was not good. Holy shit. This was not good. Not even bothering to knock, he slammed through the kitchen door and started yelling, “Make a hole! Coming through!” People scattered to get out of his way. Taking the main staircase two at a time, he hit the second floor staircase the same way. Grabbing onto the railing, he used it to slingshot himself down the hall without breaking stride. When he reached the door to the Alpha’s suite, he hammered on it with his fist.

Dean hadn’t been this glad to be able to get a shower in a long damn time. His lips quirked up at one corner as he thought about one such incident, years ago when he and Sam had taken care of the Woman in White. He had to admit, though he never would have done so to Sam, his stink was so bad he’d made himself gag a couple’a times. Now as he stood in front of the mirror, clean as a whistle, he took a dab of gel and scrubbed it into his hair. A towel was slung low on his hips and the towel he’d used to dry his hair with was thrown over one shoulder. Bringing his hands down, he turned on the faucet to wash the gel from his hands. He turned his head slightly to one side in an attempt to see the faint white marks on his skin. Lycan bite. He was now one of the things he used to hunt. More or less. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he lowered his gaze and turned off the water. Reaching up he wiped his hands dry on the towel he’d thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey, baby, where would those clothes be you mentioned?” he called as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living quarters of the Alpha’s suite. 

Arie had been sitting on the edge of the bed the entire time Dean had been in the shower. Part of her wanted to strip off her clothes and join him. The other part of her said no way, Dean had just been through a very traumatizing ordeal and regardless of his I’m fine demeanor, he was anything but. 

Gripping the edge of the mattress as Dean walked out of the bathroom fresh from his shower and wearing nothing but a towel, she pointed towards the closet. “They’re in there. Socks, boxers and I think some tank tops are in the dresser.” Damn that man. 

No sooner had the words left her lips when someone was pounding on their door. “Who the hell?” Getting to her feet, she opened the door just enough to let her see the face of their intruder. “Stefan? What’s wrong?”

He kept pounding until the door opened. When he saw Arie’s face, he pushed the door open and entered the room. At this point, he didn’t care that he’d just fucked up and damn near knocked is Alpha on her ass. “Toby said he’ll meet Dean in two hours.” He turned and locked eyes with Dean. “Blood for blood. Jesus, Dean.” 

Dean paused when the frantic knocking started, and waited while Arie went to see who it was. His lips pulled into a thin firm line and a muscle in his jaw pulsed as he gave a slow nod. “He deserves to have that satisfaction.” That was all the explanation he gave before turning his attention from Stefan, and heading for the closet. 

“Seriously, Stefan?” Arie growled as he shoved his way into her...their room. Her jaw dropped when he’d told Dean about Toby. “Dean, why?”

Dean had been in the process of pulling out a pair of socks and briefs when Arie spoke and he looked up, holding both in his hands. “It’s my fault, Ar. You said it yerself, I did this. I got Ranger killed. Toby deserves some payback.” He turned his attention back to finding clothes. “As much as he wants.” He added that last bit so softly that had everyone in the room not been Lycans no one would have heard it. 

“You...yes, you did this” She held her hands out in front of her like she was holding a beach ball. “But you didn’t get Ranger killed. He would have done the same thing for anyone of us. Toby is hurting but he knew the risks.” Turning away from him, she ran both hands through her hair and yanked at the roots. “This is getting so out of hand.” 

Whirling around, she pointed at Stefan. “Make sure no one else is out there except Toby, Naythin and us. That’s it. The council has left so we dodged that bullet.” Cringing, she stopped and looked away.. “Sorry.” 

Dean paused to listen to Arie, and didn’t argue, but he also didn’t look as though he agreed with anything she’d said as he turned back to getting dressed. “Stefan,” he called softly, “He can do anything he wants, use anything he wants, whatever will make him feel...like Ranger’s been avenged.” 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Arie turned to Stefan. “Tell him, Dean agrees. We’ll be out there.” She turned and gave Dean her best this isn’t over look.

Stefan looked between the two and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It was times like this he was glad the Alpha suite was sound proof. “Yes, Alpha.” He turned and left the room. 

Making his way out of the mansion and back to the small house, Stefan just kept shaking his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He just hoped they weren’t going to have two more funerals when this was all said and done. Knocking quietly on the door, he stuck his head in and spoke to Naythin. “Tell him Dean agrees. No one is to be involved except you, Toby, Dean, Arie and myself.” He looked at Toby and shook his head. “How far do you think he’ll go?”

Naythin shook his head. “I have no idea, man. No idea.” 

*** *** *** 

Dean had chosen a dark blue tee and black tactical pants, and he was now sitting on the side of the bed, lacing up a pair of combat boots that Arie had found for him, getting ready to meet Toby in the yard. 

To say she wasn’t happy was a huge understatement. Arie hadn’t said a word the entire time Dean got ready to meet Toby. She’d just watched him move around the room until he settled on the bed to put on his boots. She had no idea how far this was going to go and deep down she knew that it wasn’t going to end well. 

“Are you sure about this?” Arie leaned against the bedroom door staring at the floor. “You haven’t gone through your first shift. You have some Lycan strength and maybe some speed but not anything like Toby.” Pushing away from the door, went to the overstuffed recliner and sat down. “You’ll heal pretty quick but not quick enough if he hits you hard enough. He could kill you.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean responded distractedly as he tied one of the laces on his boots, turning to its twin. He wasn’t going to admit aloud that the hunter in him wanted Toby to do just that. Kill him. Do him the favor and destroying the monster he’d become before it had the chance to fully take hold. Maybe that way he’d still die human. “I’m not fighting back.” 

“What? You’re not...Dean, that’s suicide. Aren’t you sick of dying by now? You were damn near dead when Naythin bit you. Do you understand that?” She stopped and just stared at him. “Ya know, I thought after your brother did the swan dive into Hell’s kitchen you’d be over the Winchester self sacrificial bullshit. Guess I was wrong.” 

Dean didn’t argue, simply pulled his pant leg down over his boot and pulled to his feet. “Guess not,” he echoed and headed for the door. 

Arie stared wide eyed at his response and watched him walk out of the room. She was sure that pulling the Sam card would get some kind of rise out him but, nope. Nothing. Not even a dirty look. Shit. Just...shit. 

Getting to her feet, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Stefan a text letting him know they were on their way down. She kept her distance from Dean and watched as members of the pack reacted to him. They could smell his wolf. A few pulled back, dipped their chin and exposed their neck in submission but a few of the rowdier males kept their eyes glued to him until Arie got even with them and suddenly they were nice and submissive. If Dean lived through this, fighting was going to be a popular event for a while. 

Once they’d made it outside, Arie told Kristof to lock all the exterior doors in the mansion. No one was allowed outside until this was settled. Toby was standing near the fire pit, he was wearing a pair of leather pants and nothing else. Arie saw the dried blood on his hands and chest and knew it belonged to Ranger. Rub it in, why don’t ya? She thought to herself. Stepping forward, she turned so she was facing both men. 

“Alright. Here’s the rules. There aren’t any. You both go as far as necessary. Or shake hands and call it good. It’s up to you.” Arie turned and faced Toby. “You have my deepest sympathies, Toby. Ranger was a loved member of this pack and I know he loved you very much.” Arie bowed at the waist before turning to Dean. 

“You have offered yourself to Toby as payment for the death of Ranger. Do you wish to continue?” Her eyes begged him to rescind the offer and walk away. 

When Dean caught sight of Toby, still painted in Ranger’s blood it was confirmed in his mind that he was doing the right thing. It was his fault. His jumping in with both feet had gotten another man, a good man killed. It was something he would never forgive himself for. He barely heard Arie’s words, his eyes were locked on Toby, on the blood that painted his body. Finally, when Arie stopped speaking he knew that she was waiting, only then did he pull his gaze from Toby to look down at her. He had to scramble to figure out what it was that she’d asked him. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, “I’m not leaving.” 

“Shit.” She couldn’t help it. “Alright. Alright.” Arie backed away and stood between Naythin and Stefan. It was officially out of her hands. 

Toby had refused to shower and barely agreed to put pants on when Naythin told him that Dean agreed to meet him in the yard. Standing in the grass barefoot, he watched as Dean and Arie left the mansion and took their places on the opposite side of the fire pit. There may not have been anyone else outside but he could feel other members of the pack watching from the windows. Let ‘em watch. He really didn’t care. 

When Arie had bowed to him, he had to fight to keep from sobbing. He wasn’t anyone, just a soldier and for his Alpha to show him that much respect...well...it meant more to him than anything else. Walking across the fire pit, Toby approached Dean. He stopped a few feet in front of him and spoke quietly but clearly. “Ranger was a good man. He loved this pack and he loved me. This…” He pointed to the blood on his chest. “Is your doing. Your...meddling in things you know nothing about. For that, I can’t ever forgive you.” His hands balled up into fists as his eyes started to shift. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I know Ranger’s death is on my hands, you don’t have to tell me that,” Dean responded gently, his gaze unflinching as he stared Toby in the eye. “It’s something I will never forgive myself for, so I would never assume to ask you to forgive me. And yes, he was a good man, and he sure as hell didn’t deserve what happened to him. He should be the one standing here, the one alive. Not me.” 

Toby nodded. There was no deception in his voice and Toby couldn’t smell a lie in what he said either. “You’re right.” His right foot stepped back and he swung with his right fist and punched Dean in the side of the face. The force of the blow sent Dean flying to the side. He hit the ground and Toby watched him slide a good six feet before coming to a stop. “GET UP!” He screamed. 

Dean groaned as he rolled to his hands and knees and slowly climbed to his feet. Great idea, Winchester. Let the monster boy kill you. Couldn’t have picked something less painful, like a freight train. Turning back to Toby he stood, his hands curled to fists at his sides, bracing for the next blow. 

Toby waited for Dean to get to his feet before he stalked him like a deer. On the balls of his feet, he approached and watched for the first sign he was going to swing at him or kick him. “What are you waiting for?” Toby poked Dean in the chest hard enough for him to stumble backwards. He could feel his fangs dropping from his gums. “Come on!” Toby hauled back into the next county and let his fist fly. This time, he put more of his Lycan strength into. The satisfying crunch of bone when his fist connected with Dean jaw had him sneering with satisfaction. 

Arie hadn’t realized she was being held back until she couldn’t move. Looking down at her arms, she saw Naythin had a hold of one arm and Stefan had a death grip on the other. Even though Dean had agreed to this, her wolf was bonded to Dean’s and was not happy about him getting his ass beat in front of her. 

“He’ll be okay, Arie.” Naythin whispered. His free hand went to her back and slid up and down it slowly. 

Dean couldn’t help the grunt that pushed past his lips when Toby poked his chest, feeling as though the kid might have actually broken a rib in the process. He simply gave a slow shake of his head to Toby’s question, his goading. He kept his eyes glued to Toby’s before and after every punch. Dean planted his feet when Toby pulled his fist back further than he was sure a human could have managed without screwing up their rotator cuff. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the impact. He hadn’t been prepared however for the excruciating pain that bloomed immediately when Toby’s fist made contact with his jaw. He heard and felt the bones shatter and as he picked himself up yet again off the ground, he heard Naythin’s whispered words as clearly as if he’d spoken them to him rather than Arie. He broke gaze with Toby long enough to glance her way. His intent clear in his eyes. _I’m not fighting back_.

Toby was pissed. Seriously, pissed off. Why wasn’t he fighting back? What the hell was the matter with him? He followed Dean’s eyes and looked back at Arie. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Dean was saying good bye. With a satisfied huff, he turned back to Dean, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up close and personal. “Having fun yet? No? How do you like flying?” 

Before Dean could answer, Toby threw him into the air and watched as his body slammed into the ground just past the small house. He actually felt the impact in his feet. “Nice landing, Winchester!” 

Arie screamed as Dean hit the ground. “Enough! Toby, stop it! You’ll kill him!” Pulling against the arms that held her, she snapped her teeth at Naythin. “Let me go! I command you to let me go.” 

To say that Dean had gotten the wind knocked out of him was an understatement. For a few minutes he thought that Toby’d managed to puncture his lungs and that he was actually going to die where he lay. Sadly however, he could feel his body slowly healing itself. And finally, he was able to spat the thought that came to mind the minute he’d begun to heal. 

“Sonuvabitch!”

He pulled to his feet and turned, making his way back around the small church like structure he’d gotten launch past. “Stop fucking around, Toby!” He demanded as he walked purposefully toward him. “Blood for blood, remember? I didn’t get the wind knocked out of Ranger, Toby, he died. He died protecting me...and I’m not even pack.” The last words he said slowly and with purpose, knowing that those would be the ones that stirred Toby to murder more than any others. 

Toby watched Dean walk back and was surprised the guy healed as fast as he did. Looking back at Naythin, he wondered if Lucian’s line had anything to do with it? Crouching down, he made the come here move with his fingers like Bruce Lee used to do in his movies. “Did I hit a nerve Winchester?” He cocked his head to the side a little and smirked. “You’re right. You’re not pack...not really but we treated you like you were and this is how you repay us? By getting a good man killed and forcing Naythin to turn you? Are you that desperate to have a family again?” He launched himself at Dean, grabbing him around the waist and taking him to the ground. Straddling him, he started to punch him in the face repeatedly. “You stole my family from me. You killed my family. You got Ranger murdered.” With one final blow that would have broken a human’s neck, Toby climbed off Dean and sat next to him shaking his hand to ease the pain. Leaning in close to Dean’s ear, he bit down and shook him like a dog shaking a toy. “You took my family from me. Now, I’m going to take yours away from you.” 

Dean had been about to respond, to say that he didn’t force anything. And that he did not mean to get Ranger killed. But he agreed, it was his fault. He wished like hell he’d been able to smuggle his pistol in one of the pants pockets, it’d been the reason he’d chosen them, but Arie’d stayed too close. He would have handed it to Toby, complete with a silver round in the chamber. A grunt pushed past his lips as he hit the ground and his head snapped from one side to the other as Toby beat him senseless. Had he been human he likely would have been dead three times over by now. When Toby slid off him his face was busted and swollen beyond comprehension, he was likely unrecognizable. He tried to gulp in breaths through his swollen lips, his nose too shattered to be able to be used. He could feel his body healing already, it was something he’d probably never be able to get used to. 

Toby biting his ear off got barely a reaction from him, however the grief stricken Lycan’s words about his family, about killing what family he had left were what had Dean panicking for a moment. His eyes widened as he sucked in a breath through lips that were nearly completely mended. He’d been afraid of the grief stricken man hurting Arie, until he remembered that she was Alpha and that put her a hundred times above him. She’d snap his neck before he ever touched her. His words, his stupid ill timed words came back to him in that moment, Naythin is my family. It was that panic, the same kind of panic that would have slammed into him if anyone were to have tried to kill Sam or Castiel. And it was that panic, that fear that had him actually springing back to his feet. 

“No!” he yelled, a snarl leaving him but he was too wrapped up in the moment to notice. He went immediately after Toby for the very first time since everything had begun. “Arie, guard Naythin!”

Arie was basically in a Lycan sandwich. Her struggles to get free had forced the two men to wrap their arms around her to keep her from going after Toby. She was pissed they’d disobeyed a direct order but, there was that loophole that if an alpha gave a command that directly put her or him in danger it didn’t have to be followed. Arie really hated loopholes. She’d heard what Toby had said to Dean and it had her panicking. She didn’t want to fight Toby. She liked Toby, a lot. When Dean had yelled for her to protect Naythin, it had confused her until she remembered Dean telling her that Naythin was family. 

“Naythin, Stefan...let me go. Let me go, now. I’m fine. Just...let me go.” She watched Toby as he walked towards them calmly. His face a mask of indifference. Holy shit. Death by Alpha. “Toby. Please stop. I’m begging you, sweetie, please stop.” Naythin and Stefan had dropped on arm each but they still kept a grip on her jacket. She’d been so focused on Toby that she didn’t see the movement behind him until Toby’s body seemed to bend backwards before hitting the ground with Dean on top of him. 

He’d made up his mind. There was no way he could live without Ranger. If Dean wouldn’t fight back and kill him then he’d force his Alpha to do it for him. Pulling to his feet, he started walking towards her completely ignoring what she was saying. It didn’t matter, she could beg him until she was blue in the face and he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. His forward momentum was cut short when he felt someone hit him from behind. At first he’d thought it was someone from the house, one of the other guards who hadn’t gotten the memo and was stepping in. When Dean’s scent reached him, he smiled. “Took you long enough.” 

Dean tackled Toby to the ground, though he didn’t hit him, instead he pinned the Lycan where he lay. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t want Ranger hurt. I tried to tell you both that it was too dangerous! You don’t think that it killed me when he went down!? I fucking laid on the guy to protect him!” Dean yelled into Toby’s face. “But you’re right. I failed you. And most of all I failed Ranger. But I swear to God, if you so much as look at Naythin wrong I will kill you where you stand!” 

Arie and Stefan looked at Naythin at the same time. Holy shit. Arie felt both sets of hands let go and she almost fell over from the sudden loss of their support. “Naythin…” Arie couldn’t read the guys face as he stared at Toby and Dean. There was no mistaking what Dean had said. 

Toby continued to smile up at Dean. “Oh I’m not going after him. It’s the bitch I’m after. Your bitch. THE bitch.” He pointed towards Arie and laughed. It wasn’t a happy laugh, no there was something sinister in it. Something that promised blood shed. Toby twisted his hip and managed to get a leg over Dean and flipped him over so that Toby was straddling him again. Leaning down into Dean’s face, he gave him a smile that was full of fangs. “She’s mine.” He squeezed Dean’s ribs with his knees as hard as he could until he heard the crunch of bone and the satisfying scream that left Dean’s lungs. Jumping up, he ran as fast as he could straight at Arie, his Alpha. He was a self guided missile made of flesh and bone. The closer he got, he shifted into his battle form. Half man, half wolf. A howl of rage forming in his lungs that morphed as his body did. Starting out fully human and ending into something that sounded anything but human. 

Dean’s lips parted with the intent of setting Toby straight, maybe the grief had scrambled something in his head. Even Dean knew that he couldn’t hurt Arie. For one thing she’d kill him faster than he could blink and didn’t the fact that the pack’s precious Lucian changed her into….one of them mean that she was likely one of the strongest Lycans living anyway? Before he could manage to finish the thought he found himself flat on his back again. Okay, this was getting annoying. He started to glare up at Toby only to wind up in horrible pain as the sound of bones crushing filled his ears. He knew that a yell was pushed past his lips, but if you’d asked him what it sounded like he couldn’t have told you. He managed, through pain that seemed to resonate through his entire torso, to get his head to turn. He watched, through pained slits at Toby morphed into the same creature Arie had the night that Castiel had popped in on them. Pained grunts broke from between his lips but he managed to get enough air into his damaged lungs to yell two words, “Toby no!”

He knew it wasn’t what was likely expected from him, but he’d paid enough attention to know that what Toby was doing was suicide. He blinked back the sting of tears so he could see, watch as Arie ended Toby’s life for him. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Arie watched as Toby started towards her, his shift happening one bone at a time, one tendon at a time. Naythin and Stefan moved in front of her and started for Toby but he plowed into them as if they weren’t even there. The force of the blow sent the two men spinning and slamming to the ground. She locked her eyes on Toby’s and saw the determination in them. The deep seated need to die. Lucian had told her of Lycans that had lost mates or family members and had attacked him to the point of not giving him any option but to kill them. She’d prayed that no one in the pack would do that to her but here in front of her one of the kindest members of the pack was begging her to end his life and as much as she hated herself and Toby for making her do it, she’d end his life. 

Turning to the side, Arie started to shift into the same half man half wolf form that Toby was. Instead of her whole body changing, this time only her arms and hands had time to shift before Toby slammed into her. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her claws into his back, severing his spinal cord and ripping out his heart. Toby was dead before they hit the ground. The force of the their combined weight and Toby’s momentum pushed them along the grass until they came to a stop against the stone wall. Arie still held Toby in her arms as they sifted back to normal. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” she repeated into his ear even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. 

In the time it took to start and end Toby’s suicide was nothing but mere seconds, at least it was what it felt like to Dean. He’d managed to roll on his side now, so he knew that his lungs and ribs had healed, all that remained was a dull throb in his chest, though maybe it wasn’t due to his injuries at all as he caught movement in the grass, something dropping from him onto the ground. It wasn’t until he shifted an arm and raised a hand to his face that he realized he was crying. 

Naythin hadn’t even started to make the connection as to what Toby was doing. All he saw was a threat to his Alpha and he stepped in front of her to protect her. To give his life if need be. The force of Toby hitting him was like being hit with a freight train and he was knocked out cold from the force of it. If you’d told him that he’d spun around a dozen times before he hit the ground, he’d believe you because he couldn’t remember a thing from the point of being hit until he came to. Rolling over onto his side, he looked around. Dean was struggling to get to his feet, thank God. Stefan was slowly coming around and trying to sit up. Turning to where he’d last seen Arie all he saw was an empty patch of grass. Lifting his head up a bit more, he saw a deep gouge in the earth. Following its path, he saw Toby laying on top of Arie. His back was a mangled mess of torn flesh and broken bone and he could hear Arie whispering to him. Pulling to his feet, he stumbled over to them and kneeled down. Gently, he took hold of Toby and slid him off of Arie. “Come on. He’s gone, Arie. He’s gone.” 

Dean punched the ground beside him and slowly began to get to his feet. He didn’t hide his tears or quickly wipe them away like he normally would. Someone needed to mourn Toby for what had just happened. The part he hid was the knowledge that this, all of it, was his fault. And now, because of his devil-may-care attitude to hunting, no matter the side he was on, two people were dead. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he planned to leave as soon as he could. The moment that Arie wasn’t expecting it, and before his first change, he was going to leave the Saint Ryan Pack. 

Arie relinquished her hold on Toby as Naythin pulled her to him. She held him and sobbed into his chest. She cried for Ranger, for Toby, for Dean and for the entire pack. They’d lost two great men and it would be a long time before they recovered from the loss. “He wouldn’t stop. He kept coming. I had no choice.” The sobs wracked her body as she clung to Naythin. This was not how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to marry Dean, he’d become the male Alpha and they’d lead the pack together and someday she’d hope he’d understand and let her turn him but now. Now everything was just two cups of cluster and three cups of fuck. 

Wiping the tears away, she looked around for Dean. “Naythin, where’s Dean. Where is he?” Her voice raised in that near panic tone. 

“I really messed things up, Sammy,” Dean murmured into the air, to a brother who wasn’t there, who couldn’t hear him. 

He looked toward the little church and wondered if that was where they were keeping Ranger. He headed that way with the intent on seeing the man and apologizing for everything he’d done. And there, alone in the church, he thought he might call on someone who could possibly help. Reaching the door of the tiny house he pushed it open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He headed to the platform where Ranger’s body lay though he looked up at the ceiling as he walked. 

“Cas,” he whispered, “Cas I need you, buddy.” 

Lowering his gaze as he reached Ranger’s prone body, Dean frowned at he gazed down at the man he’d killed. “I’m sorry, Ranger,” he murmured, “I’m sorry I let you down. I’m sorry I let Toby down. It’s all my fault, I know. I’d made you both a promise and I fucked up.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dean.”

Dean was damn glad that he knew Castiel’s voice as well as he did otherwise he’d probably be picking his ass up off the floor. He simply turned his head instead and huffed at the angel’s words. “It was. I made a promise and I fucked up.”

Castiel looked down at the Lycan and his brow knitted, his head tilting slightly to one side. “Silver?” 

Dean looked down at Ranger and nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t even see it coming.” 

Castiel nodded and lifted his head and his gaze to Dean. “I could have brought him back, but not if it was silver.” 

“Yeah, Arie kinda said the same thing.” Dean mumbled the words, his attention instead was back on the prone body before him, his mind going over and over what exactly had happened, where the bullet had come from. 

“Your Lycan.” Castiel had a way of summing things up like that.

Dean merely nodded. “I guess I almost died too. Naythin bit me.” 

Castiel’s eyes actually widened. “He bit you?”

Dean turned his head and looked at Castiel, giving a slow nod. 

Castiel studied Dean’s expression for a long moment. He was actually surprised to see that his Charge had tear tracks down his cheeks. it was a rare thing to see Dean Winchester cry, and an even rarer thing to find him not quickly wiping away the evidence. “What are you planning to do?” 

Dean snorted and lowered his eyes back to Ranger’s fallen body. Sometimes it annoyed him how well Castiel knew him. Likely better than anyone, or at least anyone alive. 

“Figured I’d find that nest of hunters.” It was actually kind of amusing to call a bunch of squatting hunters a nest, naming them after one of the monsters every hunter hated. He lifted his gaze to Castiel and gave a slight shrug. “And I’ll walk on in and see what happens.” 

Naythin moved away from Arie and looked around. Shit, he was nowhere in sight. “Stay here.” He told Arie. Going to Stefan, he helped the guy to his feet and looked him over. 

“You gonna live?” He asked quietly knowing that humor was one of Stefan’s coping mechanisms. 

“I’m gettin’ too old for this, Naythin.” He smirked and rubbed the back of his head. 

Naythin clamped his hand around the back of Stefan’s neck and gave him a light shake. “Did you see where Dean went?” He watched as Stefan pointed towards the small house where Ranger’s body was being kept. “Damn it.” 

Going back to Arie, he inclined his head towards the small stone house behind them. “He’s in there. You want me to go?”

Arie had removed her jacket and tossed it on the ground. It was covered in Toby’s blood and if she never saw it again she really wouldn’t care. Looking towards the stone house, she shook her head. “No. I’ll go. Thanks, Naythin.” She smiled and started for the building, not knowing what she’d find inside. 

Her hand hovered over the door handle and she contemplated her next move. Did you leave Dean to whatever screwed up place he was in mentally right now? Or did she go in there, grab him by the scruff of the neck, give him a good hard shake that would rattle his teeth and tell him to suck it up and deal with it. Grabbing hold of the door knob, she turned it as slowly as she could and slipped inside. Turning to close the door behind her, she stopped short when she heard two voices coming from inside. One was Dean’s and the other she couldn't place. Turning around, she stopped and almost left when she recognized the tan colored trench coat wearing man standing next to Dean. It was Castiel, his angel. 

She tried hard not to listen but what Dean said had her blood boiling. “Fine. Just...fine.” 

Dean and Castiel turned around at the same time, the movement reminiscent of the Doublemint Twins. “How long has she been there?”

Castiel continued to stare at the Lycan just as Dean was doing. “I’m not certain.” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, hello dear…” 

This time, Castiel turned his head to look at his Charge. 

Arie slowly started to walk towards the front of the room. “Don’t you hello dear me, Dean Winchester. You’re going to walk in and see what happens? Isn’t that what you did earlier and look how well that turned out.” She stopped when she was a couple feet in front of Dean. Her eyes shifted from Dean to Cas and she nodded towards him. “Hello Cas. Nice to see you again. At least this time I have clothes on.” Returning her attention to Dean, she glared at him. “Stop trying to save the world and give others a chance.” 

Dean’s expression changed to the same cold mask he wore while hunting, every shield in place around his heart and emotions. “You don’t think I know how things turned out!? You think I don’t get it that I got two men killed! Believe me, I fucking get it! I understand that Ranger’s blood, Toby’s blood, that’s all on me! Hell, you’re entire fucking pack’s probably planning my demise as we speak, so yeah, I fucking get it, Arie!” 

Castiel opened his mouth to address Dean’s Lycan only to be cut off, his mouth clamping shut instead. 

“I’m not trying to save the world! I was trying to save this damn pack! To save the rest of your men from having to go to war! Oh wait, I was the one that started the war, how could I forget that one!” 

Castiel mutely looked from Arie to Dean and back again.

“You are not a one man army! Why can’t you see that? I didn’t work then and it sure as hell isn’t working now, so just stop it! Pull your head out of your ass and get a clue, Dean. You can’t do this alone. It doesn’t end well unless you’re planning to go out like Toby just did but in your case it would be suicide by hunter!” Arie whirled on Cas and yelled at him. 

“Don’t just stand there! You’re a damn angel for crying out loud. Do something about this!” She was pissed and hurt and feeling guilty about it all and taking it out on Cas just made her feel a bit better. 

Dean’s emotionless expression changed just slightly, one corner of his lips quirking upward when Arie named the exact thing he planned on doing. 

Castiel just listened, to it all. And he wasn’t bothered by Arie’s outburst. He simply listened and tried to think of the best way to do just as she had requested. 

“What exactly would you like me to do?” Castiel inquired, no anger or sarcasm in his tone. It was a real and honest question. What did she want him to do? “I can not bring….” Castiel paused, his brow creasing with confusion for a moment before smoothing once more, “Ranger back. As you said, it’s the silver poisoning. Toby on the other hand I might be able to mend depending on how badly he was injured. But something tells me that he is happier right where he is. Purgatory. It’s where they all go.” 

Cas’s simple question took all the fight out of her. It was like someone stuck a balloon with a pin and all the air came out. Her knees gave out and Arie sank down onto one of the chairs. His statement about where all monsters go pissed her off a bit. Purgatory wasn’t in her vocabulary. Her craft only had Summerland or Heaven. No hell, no Satan; only a place where everyone went and spent eternity with family and friends. Healed and whole again. “I don’t believe in Purgatory.” It wasn’t aimed at anyone really. More of a thinking out loud sort of thing. 

Lifting her head, she looked up at Dean. “If you really want to die that badly I won’t stop you. I will find out though and I won’t be far behind. We’ll meet again and all this will be behind us. Is that what you want Dean? Because when we both are dead and gone, this pack will disintegrate. You say that we’re your family but you seem pretty hell bent on leaving us all behind.” Arie stood up and shrugged. “I’m not going to fight you about this anymore. You’re a grown man. Do what you want. In the mean time, I have two men to bury and a pack to save from hunters.” 

Arie turned and started to walk back towards the door, halfway she stopped and looked back at Cas. “You’ll tell me when he’s dead, won’t you? We don’t have an alpha bond but our wolves are bonded.” Turning away, she continued to walk out of the building, closing the door behind her. 

Castiel nodded to Arie’s inquiry about whether or not he would let her know when Dean was dead. The acknowledgement that he would tell her earned him a dirty look from Dean, but he didn’t care.

The moment Arie told him that he was a grown man and that she wasn’t going to fight him anymore all the wind went out of Dean’s sails. He had said almost the same thing to a nearly overgrown man once. And he had ended up in Hell, in a cage, with Lucifer and Michael. Gone. That thought, the memory of it, had the mask slipping a bit, and then as the door closed on the building, the mask fell away entirely and he turned blurry, tear filled eyes to Ranger’s corpse. 

“What am I supposed to do?” he whispered. 

Castiel turned his attention to Dean and looked from him to the fallen Lycan and back. “I think you know.” With that Castiel disappeared. 

Naythin and Stefan had covered Toby with a sheet and they were standing guard over him. Arie walked over and stared down at the body and sighed. “Take him into the side entrance of the house and get him ready. We’ll put them together and have on pyre. I think they’d like that.” Turning towards the mansion, she looked up at the windows. Every one of them was filled with faces. Some had tears in their eyes and others burned with pure hatred. Just what she needed. As she got to the kitchen door, she heard it unlock and Kristof held it open for her. He gave her a one armed hug and whispered his sorrow to her. 

How she loved that man. There was no way she was ever going to replace him if anything happened to him. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and returned his hug. “Will you please see to Toby? We’re going to put him and Ranger together on the pyre.” 

Kristof nodded and hurried away to do as she’d requested. 

With her head held high, she walked through the house and headed for her office. Daring anyone to confront her. She could still smell death and would gladly introduce anyone to it if they messed with her right now. All she wanted to do was take care of Toby and Ranger and make sure those damn hunters died before anymore of her wolves did. 

Castiel appeared directly in front of Arie, inside the mansion, never thinking that doing so would be a problem.

Arie had turned the corner and was just about to open the office door when Cas appeared in front of her. Hitting the brakes, she grabbed him by the front of his coat and threw him across the hall. Even before he settled against the floor, she was on him. Fangs bared, eyes an icy light blue. She held her clawed hand over his throat, daring him to move. “The hell is wrong with you?”

Castiel moved beneath her, getting to his feet and gently putting her onto hers. “I wanted to explain. Dean...he doesn’t feel…worthy....of anything. He truly believes that it is his fault that those two Ly...er men died. What you said, about him being a grown man...he said the same thing to Sam before he said yes to Lucifer. You got through to him. But he’s not listening to me. He’s convinced himself…” he allowed his words to trail off on a heavy sigh. He lowered his gaze and shook his head before lifting his eyes once more to Arie’s. “Be careful.” With those two words and the flutter of wings, Castiel was gone as quickly as he’d appeared.

After saying his goodbyes to Ranger, Dean headed for the mansion, but when he reached the door he wasn’t so sure how welcome he’d be inside. Just to be on the safe side, and because he didn’t think he could take anyone else pointing out that he had killed Ranger and Toby, he made his way around the mansion and over to the garage. He walked inside and noted that someone had actually picked the Impala up and placed the twisted heap of metal back in its bay. That had a slight smirk teasing at one corner of his lips though the movement was so brief no one would have likely known it had been there. He went to the tool box and grabbed some of the items he knew he’d need then headed for the bay door he’d ripped off. He figured he’d make himself useful and repair and replace the bay door then get to work on his car. If he did that, he might just be lucky enough to keep a low profile and not have to see anyone for a while. 

Arie visibly flinched when Cas poofed again. What he’d said to her kept repeating over and over again in her head. The be careful part pissed her off. Be careful of what? Looking up at the ceiling she asked just that. “Be careful of what, Cas? Seriously?” 

Turning back to her office, Arie shoved the door open and slammed it behind her. She was in no mood for anyone’s bullshit. Going to her desk, she found a file folder with big red letters across the middle of it. HUNTERS. Well, shit. It looked like someone had actually done some work instead of going off half cocked and getting people killed. She stared at the file for a good half hour before standing up and leaving the office. Heading down the hall, she walked into the security room and looked at the wall of monitors. 

“Where is he?” Without even having to be told who he was, Alek pointed to the garage. 

“He’s been working on the door for the last hour. The guy’s pretty good.” He didn't dare look up at Arie, he could tell by her body language and the fact that his wolf had pretty much run for cover that it would be a huge mistake. 

“Thanks. Keep everyone out of there for a while.” Turning to leave, she stopped and looked back at Alek. “Am I doing the right thing? Bringing Dean into the pack?”

How did someone answer that and still keep their head on their shoulders? It was like a woman asking if a pair of pants made her ass look big. Alek cleared his throat and hoped for the best. “Uhh...you’re the only one that knows the answer to that, Alpha.” He closed his eyes and prayed. 

Arie couldn’t help the lopsided grin at his answer. “Very diplomatic, Alek. Thank you.” 

With a sigh of relief, he smiled. “Any time, Alpha.” 

Turning to leave the room, Arie couldn’t help but keep thinking about what Cas had said. Dean felt unworthy and not deserving. How could anyone feel that useless? She could kick herself for not checking up on him when he had left the farm. Maybe she could have done something to help him. When she’d reached the garage door, Arie paused before walking in. She actually started to walk away but stopped when she heard something metallic hit the floor. Her minds eye went into overdrive and she envisioned all sorts of possibilities. All of which ended with Dean being dead. 

Hurrying to the door, she flicked her wrist and the thing swung open as she walked through. “Dean? You okay?” 

Dean turned to look at who was speaking, as if there was a bevy of women around or if there were he hadn’t met any of them. Probably for the best anyway. The fewer people he came in contact with the better for everyone. 

“Mmm,” he hummed in response. “What’s wrong?” he inquired distractedly as he continued to work on the door, attaching the door itself to the mechanism. 

He hadn’t noticed the horrific burn that his ring had caused earlier but by the time he’d gotten into the garage it had started smoking and he’d been forced to cut the thing off his finger. He’d gotten his fingertips burned by at least a half a dozen silver parts on the door too. You’d think a bunch of people who could be burned or die from silver that they’d be a little more choosy regarding what their mechanical parts were made from. 

Arie stood on the steps and watched him. Now that she was in there, she really had no idea what she was going to say. “Nothing's wrong. I heard a crash and thought...I thought you were hurt...or something.” Yep, that sounded believable. 

She could smell the burns on his fingers and tried really hard to not smile. “We have human contractors who work on the garage doors because of the silver.” There wasn’t anything funny about any of this but sometimes, you couldn’t help it. 

Dean barely looked up as he continued to work. “Yeah well, I went off half cocked and ruined this too, but at least this I can fix.” 

And there it was, the elephant in the room. “Dean, you didn’t...it wasn’t on purpose. I know that, okay. I’m sorry.” 

Dean nodded but didn’t look up. “Yeah…” He finally got the piece off he’d been trying to replace and dropped it like a hot potato when it burned him. “Sonuvabitch!” 

Arie cringed when he yelled. She knew it hurt and had to fight to stay seated. “There’s my burn salve in the locker on the far left.” She counted to ten before dropping the bomb. “I talked to Cas after I left the stone house. He...let himself into the mansion and uhhh...we talked...about you.” 

Dean snorted. “I bet he did. He has a tendency to let himself in just about everywhere. Be glad you weren’t in the bathroom.” He paused and looked up at her for a moment without speaking as he tossed the fact that Cas had talked to Arie about him around in his head. Finally, he returned his attention to repairing the door. “Yeah well, he has a bad habit of trying to play mediator.” 

“He wasn’t trying to play mediator.” Arie stood up and walked over to where Dean was working. Her hand hovered over his shoulder for a moment before letting it drop back down at her side. “He was just explaining...something to me. Or at least trying to anyway.” She spun away from him and sat down on the smoothest part of the Impala’s crumpled rear bumper she could find. “How did we get here?” 

Dean quirked a brow and turned his head, looking back at Arie. “I got two of your Lycans killed trying to play hero, remember?” he responded flatly and turned his attention back to working. 

“Wow. You are like a dog with a bone, ya know that?” She leaned back against what was left of the car and shook her head. “Why do you hate yourself so much? What happened to you to make you so self destructive?”

Dean stopped working and threw the wrench he’d been using back into the small tool box he’d left nearby. “Why don’t you just tell me everything that’s wrong with me now and save us the time later.” He scoffed and shook his head as he pulled to his feet from where he’d been crouching. Turning, he walked away from her and toward the large tool boxes lining the wall. “Oh I dunno, Arie, why don’t you tell me why. I try to do help, to save people, to protect people and I manage to fuck that up. I try to do what’s right, to save the world. Yeah, Arie, that’s what Sam and I did, because if we didn’t who was going to? But I try to do that, and I end up with my brother in a hole. My mother handed Sam over to a demon before he was ever even conceived! And I try, I try to give Sam everything that I can. Hell, I used to steal other kids Christmas presents for him! But was that right? No! I come here, and we fall in love, and I think that maybe, for once, just maybe things are gonna go right for me. But then I get called away from you...and yeah, I know, I died, but...I came back, I came back like I promised you I would, and you’re a Lycan!? One of the frickin’ things I hunt! Or did hunt!” He huffed and shook his head as he leaned back on the tall tool box. “I dunno, maybe that’s some kind of cosmic payback for all the people I didn’t save. And Naythin biting me, maybe that’s payback for what I did to Ranger and Toby.” 

Arie sat there and let him talk. She answered his questions or rather statements in her head and some of her responses were going to stay there, in her head because they’re weren’t exactly...nice. Some of what he’d said she knew and some was stuff he’d never told her before. The part about stealing Christmas presents for his brother was heart breaking. No kid should ever have to grow up that fast. 

Arie leaned forward and let her arms come to rest on her knees. Her hair fell forward, shielding her face from Dean. “What do you want me to say, Dean? Yeah, okay. You had a shitty childhood, your father was a major dick and you grew up way too fast. You’re not the only one who falls under that category but, you don’t hear them blaming themselves for every fucking thing that goes wrong in their lives, now do you? Nope. Ya sure don’t.” Arie reached up and flipped her hair away from the right side of her face and locked eyes with Dean. 

“I love you. You know that but sitting here watching you self destruct is killing me slowly. It hurts. It hurts worse than plunging my hand into a vat of molten silver. I don’t know if I can do this. I just...I don’t know.” Shaking her head, Arie looked away and stared out over the bottom half of the garage door. 

Dean scoffed. “You wanna know what hurts me the most? You blamed me for Ranger. You said that if I hadn’t gone off half cocked I wouldn’t have gotten him killed. The one person who hasn’t blamed me isn’t the woman I love, it’s the guy who prob’ly wanted to kick my ass when Ranger an’ I took off our ear buds. Naythin’s the only person who hasn’t blamed me. The only one.” 

If ever there was a case for inventing a time machine, this was it. She really needed to stop talking when she was pissed off. “I’m sorry.” It wasn’t much more than a whisper. Pushing away from the car, Arie faced Dean. “I’m sorry I blamed you. I shouldn’t have. I was...I was mad and scared and worried. I thought you were dead, Dean.” She put her hands on her hips and studied the floor. There should be more to say, to fix this between them but she didn’t know if there was anything to fix. 

Dean stepped closer to Arie and reached out with a single digit, placing it under her chin and using it to tip her head up to look at him. “Do you mean it?” he inquired gently. “Because I would give anything to bring them back. And no one has to blame me, I blame myself. And what I said to Toby out there, it was the truth, you can ask Naythin, because when he got there I was only a couple feet away from Ranger’s body. I shielded his body with my own after that first hit. I kept talking to him, begging him not to go, not to die.” 

That one touch. That one small touch of his finger on her chin; it calmed her and her wolf. That physical contact that every Lycan craved from their mate. Arie wanted to throw her arms around him and beg Dean to forgive her but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Yes, I mean it and I believe you about Ranger. I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt anyone.” She wanted to touch him but this was his moment and she didn’t want to ruin it. 

Dean felt a great weight lift off of his shoulder’s when Arie confirmed that she didn’t blame him. He meant it when he said that he blamed himself, he probably would until the day he died, but to know that the woman he loved didn’t blame him, that he had a safe heaven to come to when the burden got too heavy, that was all he wanted. He pulled his finger away and stepped forward, crossing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and buried his face against her neck. He kissed her there before he picked his head up and pulled it back just enough to be able to look her in the eye. 

“How is Naythin by the way?” he inquired. “He told me not to get his men killed, and now, after Toby...I can’t see him being the head of my fan club anymore.” 

Panic set in when he pulled his hand away and she thought she’d lost him but when he stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her, Arie melted into him. Her arms went around him and she held on for dear life. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The kiss he placed on her temple and neck were like two unexpected gifts on Christmas. When he backed up, her fingers dug into his t-shirt to keep him from getting too far away. 

When he asked about Naythin, she wasn’t sure what to say. “He’s distant. I haven’t seen him smile since everyone got back, not that there is much reason to, but Naythin has always had a weird sense of humor. I know he feels terrible about what happened to you. What he did is against pack law. It’s the number one law that is not to be broken. I don’t know what’s going to happen when the council gets wind of it.” Adding to Dean’s already huge pile of guilt was not her intention but, hiding the facts wouldn’t help him either. One way or another, he would have found out. 

“Nothing, that’s what,” Dean responded, “If that stupid council wants to punish anyone they can punish me. But if they lay a hand on Naythin I’ll remember what it’s like to be a hunter, and that’s a promise. I’m sorry but no council is gonna mess with our wolves.” 

She hated to admit it but that was darn right sexy. Her fingers massaged the large muscles on either sides of his spine and her heart swelled with pride. “You might make an Alpha after all.” 

Dean’s lips twitched at the corners before pulling into a slightly lopsided grin. “Ya think so?” 

Goddess above, she loved that smile. “Yes. Yes I do. Well, with some help from me, of course but eventually you’ll get there.” Pulling him to her, she tightened her grip and held him close. 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that broke from between his lips at her response. “With help from you,” he echoed with a nod. He eased his grip on her enough to be able to bend his knees and slip his arms down her body, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he rose to his full height. 

“If yer gonna make me into an Alpha before the next full moon, I think we better get to work,” he explained as he headed for the garage door leading into the mansion. 

Arie couldn’t help the squeal of surprise as Dean picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Dean!” She tried to talk but only managed to laugh as she bounced in rhythm to his steps. Though the view she had of his ass was very pleasing. With a wicked giggle, she hauled back and spanked him on both ass cheeks. “This is not very Alpha-like behavior!” 

Dean’s smile was wide, so much so that the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled, and deep chuckles broke from between his lips as he walked. He glanced back over his shoulder as they made their way through the doors and into the main section of the mansion. “No this is more, me Tarzan, you Jane behavior,” he agreed. “And if you wanna smack my ass, you might wanna wait till we’re alone.” Knowing full well that whether Arie was off-duty or not she would be concerned about her wolves with the hunters out there doing God knew what and where, so he headed for the security room first, so she would give her Alpha orders and make sure everyone was safe. Opening the door to the security room, Dean spin around once they’d reached the wall of monitors so that she could see them.

“Okay, check on everyone and then we get to have some play time.” 

Arie tried to nod but only laughed again. Tapping Dean on the ass, she grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way. “Dean. Honey.” She stopped when deep male snickering reached her ears. Craning her head to the side, she saw two pairs of black boots. Great. They had an audience. “Uhh guys? How’s it going?” Nonchalant was the plan. 

Adam and Malek were on duty when the doors to the computer room swung open and Dean walked in carrying their Alpha over his shoulders. They men looked at each other with raised eyebrows and seriously confused faces. As Dean turned his back to them, they couldn’t help but laugh, a little. 

Malek put a hand over his mouth and did his best to stifle the laugh that was threatening to get him into serious trouble. “It’s quiet. No movement anywhere. It’s like they’ve left town or something. No one is reporting movement in or out of any of the camps.” He wasn’t sure if he should squat down, lean over or just keep standing there. The view of his Alpha’s ass wasn’t that bad. 

Dean’s brow creased thoughtfully, not that anyone would have seen it. “They haven’t left town, they’re regrouping. And the fact that I’ve gone Native is probably getting spread from here to Timbuktu, which is going to give them pause for a little while.” 

Adam leaned against the desk and nodded. “Makes sense. They know we’re real and have seen what we can do in a fight. Toby killed over a dozen men.” He got quiet and sat back down. 

Arie did her best to look at the guys but gave up. “Okay. Keep an eye on the camps and watch for any movement. I don’t care if it’s a pizza delivery or a tank. I want to know, got me?” 

Malek nodded. “Yes, Alpha. Everyone is on board in the territory.” He paused, looked at Dean for a brief moment and sighed. “The council. They know about what happened. No one on the team would have said anything so it’s someone here at the mansion. Someone told them.” 

Dean felt his own countenance fall from the happiness he’d been feeling a minute ago when Toby’s name was mentioned. He wasn’t sure how much any of Arie’s wolves would listen to him, but since he could tell, which out even having to look, that they too had grown somber he thought he’d speak up. 

“Toby kicked some serious ass,” he agreed. “I know I’m probably the last person that anybody wants to talk to right now, especially about Toby, but I’ve lost a lot of people too. Family. And talking about them, it’s gonna hurt like hell for a while, but in the long run it’ll do ya good. And Toby deserves to be remembered. Ranger too. They were great men.”

Turning his attention to Arie, as he looked back over his shoulder in an attempt to see her but could only see black pants and her head bobbing every so often as she tried to look at the monitors. “No honey, I’ve got you,” he corrected playfully. 

He wished that would have been the end of it. Wished that the playful spirit he and Arie had both been feeling could have went on longer, but mention of the council and the fact that they had somehow found out about what had happened, made Dean carefully place Arie on her feet. 

“I don’t care if the council knows or not. Not do I care what they think. Like I told Arie, if they want to punish someone they can punish me. What are they gonna do? It’s not like I haven’t already been to Hell. And if they even think about touching Naythin, it’ll be the last thought they have on this planet. No one is fucking with our wolves.” With that he turned and stormed out of the security office slamming the door closed behind him. 

The sudden return to her feet had Arie reeling for a moment as the blood that had been pooling in her head did it’s best to return to the rest of her body. Grabbing on to the wall for support, she listened to what Dean said about the council and a chill ran up and down her spine. Why couldn’t they get to be happy for just a little while. Was that so much to ask? 

The slamming of the door had her jump and her hand went to her heart to keep it from jumping out her chest. “Damn it.” Running a hand through her hair to try and straighten it out, she turned to the two men in the room. 

“Listen to me and listen good. The council is going to want Naythin’s head on a spike for what happened. He needs to disappear but I know he won’t run from this so we need to run interference.” The two men nodded in agreement. “From now on. Anything that pertains to Naythin or what happened at that camp stays in house. No one outside of the team is told anything new. Got me?” 

When they nodded in unison, Arie turned to leave. As she pulled the door open, she stopped and turned around once more. “I want Savage put on a team to watch one of the camps. Give him orders to kill anyone associated with those hunters. I also want Bobby Singer put on 24 hour guard.” Without waiting for them to answer, Arie left the room to find Dean. She was hoping that if Savage went rogue and started killing people one after another it would take the heat off Naythin. She hated herself for offering him up like a sacrificial lamb but the guy had a death wish anyway. 

As the door closed behind Arie, Malek punched Adam in the arm. “What is wrong with you? Why did you bring up Toby? Hello?!? Too soon asshole!” 

Adam grunted from the force of the blow and rubbed his arm. “OW! Damn. I’m sorry, okay. To go out like that...it just. I’m sorry.” 

Malek glared at him and considered punching him again just because but, he pulled out his chair and sat down to check the monitor for the farm. “Did you hear what that guy said? Dean? Holy shit man.” He kept his eyes on the monitors, a slow smirk crept across his lips. 

Adam nodded as he went to the small fridge to pull out a bottle of water. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry but the guy scares the shit outta me. He walked in and I wanted to go for my piece, ya feel me?” 

Nodding as he watched a patrol team move through the empty paddocks of Arie’s farm, he swiveled his chair around to face Adam. “I know what you mean. I am just glad he decided to switch teams.” He stopped for a moment as he thought about a potential money making idea. “You think we could get Arie to make Team Dean t-shirts?” 

Dean paced outside the Security office, every scenario of what could happen to Naythin with this council of dicks wanting some fucked up idea of Lycan justice for what he’d done. He scoffed at that thought, even dick angels didn’t go this far. Well, maybe they did, he and Sam just killed any of them that decided to go asshole and there went the worry. He looked up and stopped mid-pace when Arie walked out of the Security office. 

“Sam and I used to deal with dick angels all the time, and if I have to, I’ll deal with this dick council the same way. That’s not a threat, Ar, that’s a promise. Naythin is family. And no one is touchin’ my family.” 

Arie didn’t even skip a step. She went to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “I know. We’ll take care of Naythin and the council. I promise.” Resting her head against his chest she told him about Savage. “He’s got one foot in the grave and going out with a human leg in his mouth will make him a legend in the pack.” 

She hugged him tighter and listened to his heart beating against her ear. “Tell me I’m doing the right thing? Tell me offering up Savage doesn’t make me a monster.” 

Dean sighed, holding her in his arms seemed to take all of the strain off his shoulders. “Is it what he would want, going out like that? If so, then no. Let him. It’s like I’ve always told Sammy, if ya gotta go out, go out fightin’. That’s in a sense what he’d be doing. Protecting his pack, his family, I can’t think of a better way to go.” 

Arie thought about it for a minute and nodded against the fabric of his shirt. “Yeah. He’s not much for family. He’s a crazy bastard but if he can cause murder and mayhem, I think he’d go out with a smile on his face.”

The coppery smell of blood slowly filled her nostrils and she pulled back, eyes wide and searching for an open wound. “Are you hurt?” She started lifting the shirt to check his chest and stomach. 

Dean’s brow furrowed and he slowly tore his eyes off Arie’s to look down at himself. “I don’t think…” He lifted his eyes once more. “It’s probably the shirt. I didn’t change after meeting Toby in the yard.” He was quiet a moment. “You know that I was going to let Toby kill me if that was what he felt he needed to do, don’t you?” 

Arie stopped searching for any open wounds that hadn’t healed when he mentioned Toby. Her hands stayed on his chest and she dug her nails in slightly when after he mentioned letting Toby kill him. “I kind of figured that out when you wouldn’t fight back. At first, I thought it was that stupid macho Winchester pride but after he threw you and you just took it. I knew. I knew.” 

Letting her fingers slide down his skin, she turned away and stared at a painting of a pirate ship battle on the wall. “I know what the answer is going to be but, promise me you’ll stop doing that. Promise me, you’ll find something besides revenge to live for.” 

Dean’s brows rose nearly to his hairline when Arie suddenly turned away. Staring at her back, though his eyes darted here and there from time to time, to make sure no one was watching him as he lifted one arm at a time and took a whiff of his underarms. Not noting any real odor he lowered his arms and frowned. “Revenge?” he repeated confusedly. 

Arie turned around to face him. “Hunters. For what they did...are planning on doing. We’ve never really had a problem with them before Lucian was taken. Now, they’re everywhere. If it weren’t for them this wouldn’t be an issue and you...you’d still be human and happy.” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake as she spoke. “Ar, protecting my family, fighting for them, it’s all I’ve known since I was four years old and my Dad handed Sam to me and told me to run. When Sam went to school, part of me was scared for him but there was another part...and I hate to admit it, even now...but I was glad that he was gone. I could finally be free. I could do what I wanted to do. I could meet a sexy witch and fall in love.” He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I’m happy, Ar. I’m with you and that makes me happy. I might not be too thrilled about the fact that if we have kids it’ll actually be a litter of pups,” he grinned, a playful, teasing light in his eyes dancing. “But I’m happy. And your family is my family. As for Naythin, I dunno, we clicked. It was like having Sam back but without all the extra baggage. So will I fight? Right beside you.” He nodded. “Will I maybe take a little more pleasure than I probably should about killing the ones that got away when Ranger was hit? Damn right I will.” 

There it was. One of the reasons Arie had fallen in love with him in the first place. His heart. He had more heart and more room in it for those he deemed family than anyone she’d known or would ever know. She closed the gap, got up on her tip toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. “I love you, you know that right?” 

A low husky moan broke from deep in Dean’s throat, his arms wrapping around Arie as he returned her kiss. “Mmm, yeah, I kinda thought maybe you might,” he responded, his voice a deep low rumble, though a playful light still shone in the depths of his eyes. 

The rumble vibrated through Arie and she had to keep the grip on his shoulders in order to stay standing. Her knees had turned to Jell-O. Traitorous limbs, anyway. With the subject of family a hot topic, Arie brought up something she couldn't help him with. “You need to go talk to Naythin, Dean.” 

Dean sobered from the lustful fog that had started to take over his brain. He blinked at Arie for a moment before finally giving a nod. “You think he’ll talk to me?” 

“There’s only one way to find out. He’s in his room...second floor. Third door on the right.” Arie stepped away from Dean and clasped her hand behind her back. 

Dean’s brows rose. “You mean now?” He cleared his throat and took a step back from Arie, turning his attention to the staircase for a moment before looking back at her with a nod. “Yeah, yeah...I mean, I knew that, sure.” He turned then and headed for the stairs. 

Naythin had gone to his room after Kristof and a few other staff members came to take care of Toby’s body. He didn’t want to leave but he know that Toby would be taken care of with the utmost respect. As soon as his door closed, he stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into the trash except for his boots. They were the only thing that didn’t have Toby’s blood on them. If he had matches, he would have set the clothes on fire right there in the bathroom. 

After a scalding hot shower, he threw on a pair of sweats, not bothering to even towel dry his hair. Naythin sat in the corner of his room, in the dark and let the last few hours play back in his brain. He couldn’t let go of the image of Dean laying on the ground bleeding out. It was like one of those old photos where everything was blurry except for the person in the middle of the frame. 

What had he been thinking? He broke the cardinal law of the pack. Never turn anyone against their will. What an idiot he’d been. He knew if Dean had died then Arie would have killed herself and the pack needed a good, strong Alpha. Aside from the fact that he liked Dean, a lot, he should have let him die. Now the guy was never going to forgive him for turning him into a Lycan. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was turned over to the council and dealt with.

Dean followed Arie’s directions, second floor, third door on the right. He stood outside the door for a moment, bracing himself for however Naythin was going to greet him, for whatever it was that he was going to find on the other side of the door. Finally, he lifted a fisted hand and knocked softly on the door. 

Naythin had leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. His mind went straight to the council. Seriously? Now? They couldn’t wait until Ranger and Toby’s ceremony? With a long drawn out growl, he stalked to the door and threw it open. “Are you fuckers seriously not going to wait…” 

The sight of Dean Winchester standing there shocked him into silence. Naythin stared at him and wasn’t sure what to do. He inhaled quickly and didn’t smell a weapon on him so the guy wasn’t there to kill him. He wouldn’t blame him at all but he was thankful he wasn’t bleeding out right then. 

Dean’s hand fell from the door to hang at his side as his eyes met Naythin’s. He turned his head and looked behind himself then back at Naythin. “Expecting someone else?” He didn’t really expect an answer. His eyes darted past Naythin and into the kid’s room to make sure that he didn’t have any company, then met Naythin’s eyes with his own. “Can I come in?” 

Naythin blinked rapidly a few times before stepping back and swinging the door open. He dropped his eyes to the floor and watched as Dean’s boots crossed the threshold and entered his room. Closing the door softly, he suddenly had no idea what to do. Panic slowly started to creep through his bones and he prepared himself for the onslaught of hate. 

Dean allowed his gaze to roam over the room, taking it all in before he turned his attention back to Naythin. “Drew the short straw when they were passing out rooms, huh?” he teased, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

Naythin jumped and shrunk into himself as if he’d been punched. When nothing followed he looked at Dean and fell to his knees. Tears flowed unchecked and he sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m sorry. I had no choice. I’m so sorry.” 

Dean quirked a brow and even took a step back from Naythin when the kid fell to his knees in front of him. He wasn’t totally sure what was wrong until Naythin started to babble on about having bit him. He couldn’t say that he was okay with it, in fact he’d tried not to think on the matter too hard for fear that he might freak out far more than either he or Arie were ready to handle, but he wasn’t angry with Naythin, at least not anymore. The death of Toby on top of already losing Ranger had kind of taken the wind out of his sails when it came to being mad at anyone. He lifted a hand and ran it downward over his mouth before allowing it to fall away as he knelt down in front of Naythin. He reached for the kid, holding Naythin’s head in his hands, forcing the kid to look at him, even if he was crying too hard to actually see him. 

“Naythin, it’s okay. It’s okay. Look at me,” he murmured, his tone soothing. 

He tried to pull away from Dean but he gave up and opened his eyes as best he could. He wanted to push Dean away and tell him to leave because it wasn’t okay. It would never be okay. “I did to you what had been done to me. I swore I’d never let anyone feel like that again.” He sobbed and tried to pull away. 

Dean cursed under his breath and suddenly felt as though he was right back there, years ago with Sam when he’d felt that every person who died was his fault, that he was turning into something evil. 

“Damn it, Naythin, stop,” he muttered, refusing to release the kid. Instead, he pulled Naythin in and wrapped his arms around the kid, allowing him to cry it out, the way he had his little brother, all those years ago. 

When he felt Dean’s arms wrap around him he thought This is it. He’s going to snap my neck and it’ll be over. He closed his eyes and waited for that sharp pain and nothingness. When nothing happened, he blinked past the tears and slowly returned Dean’s embrace. The sobs only got harder and he held on for dear life. “Please forgive me.” 

Dean huffed softly at Naythin’s plea for forgiveness. He allowed one hand to smooth up and down the kid’s back and shook his head slightly. “Nothin’ to be forgiven for.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he’d been on the floor but when the tears finally stopped, he gently pulled away from Dean and tried to do as manly a mop job of his face as he could. Sitting back on his heels, he still couldn’t bring himself to look Dean in the eye. “I wouldn’t blame you for hating me...for what I did.” Wiping at his face again, he glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away. “I’ve never bitten anyone before. Not to turn them, I mean.” 

Dean pulled back when Naythin did, allowing the kid his space now that the flow of tears had ebbed. He slowly pulled to his feet with a shrug. “So I guess I’m special then, huh?” He tried to joke, both for Naythin’s behalf as well as his own. No way he could really think about everything that Naythin’s bite meant. He tried to tell himself that nothing would change, that he’d still be who he was. But deep down, past the jokes and the false vibrato he knew that it wasn’t true. He shot Naythin a look that spoke volumes on just how stupid he felt the idea of hating Naythin was. 

“My brother,” he began and moved to a chair taking a seat. “Turned his back on me and on our family. He joined up with this demon bitch and, unknown to me until later, was guzzling down demon blood like a junkie. He became something I would have hunted had he not been my brother, but I still never hated him.” 

Naythin stayed where he was, not because he liked the floor but because his legs had fallen asleep and he wasn’t going anywhere for a while. He managed to lean to the side and end up on his ass with his legs splayed out in front of him. Naythin watched as Dean took a seat across the room and spoke about his brother. “Jesus. That’s cold. I hope the junkies don’t find out they can get high or whatever on demon blood.” 

He gave Dean an appraising look and pointed to where Naythin had bit him. “Scars gone already. You’re healing faster than I can. Lucian’s bloodline is stronger than your average Lycan. He started the species but those that he turned are bigger, stronger, faster. Not Bionic Man fast but you’ll leave everyone else in the dust.” He rubbed his calves as the tingling hit letting him know that he’d be able to stand in a few minutes. 

Dean gave a soft snort and shook his head. “Nah, the demon blood made him...stronger. Like he was on Roids. And it made him able to pull demons outta people. Apparently it all stemmed from the demon blood he’d been fed as a baby…” He shook his head. “It’s a long story. Pretty much, Lucifer had planned on Sam being his bitch since before he was ever born.” 

Dean couldn’t help but reach up and touch the area that Naythin spoke of. “I’ve always been a fast healer. Kinda part of being a hunter. If you can’t heal fast or at least push past your injury you could wind up dead.” 

“Yeah, but that should have taken the better part of a week to heal fully.” Naythin tested his legs and when he was confident he wouldn’t fall on his ass, he stood up and approached Dean. “Stand up. I want to try something.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Just because I…” he jutted his head toward the floor where they’d been, “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna dance with you.” 

Naythin couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. “Sorry man, you’re not my type.” He reached towards the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a small utility knife. Tossing the blade between his hands he waggled his eyebrows at Dean. “I want to see how fast you heal. Give me your hand.” Naythin held out his hand to Dean, palm up and waited. 

Dean eyed Naythin. “Ya know, jus’ because I let Arie spank me doesn’t mean I’m into pain.” He huffed softly and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he gave his hand to Naythin. “You could at least buy me dinner, ya know.” 

“TMI, man.” Naythin cringed and shook his head. “I’m gonna have to rinse my brain with bleach to get that image erased.” He took hold of Dean’s wrist and pulled him closer. His thumb slid up the side of the knife and pushed the blade out the end. “I’ll buy you a steak dinner if this turns out like I think it will.” 

Making sure Dean couldn’t pull away, Naythin lowered the blade to Dean’s palm and slowly pulled it across the skin. It wasn’t a shallow cut by any means and he’d done it on purpose. Blood welled up through the wound and started to drip onto the carpet. 

Dean couldn’t help the way he jerked when Naythin dug the blade deeply into his flesh. “Ow,” he hissed, brow knitting with disgruntlement and a little bit of pain. He lifted his eyes from his injury to Naythin’s face. “We seriously need to find you a Lycan BDS and M club.” 

“Shut up.” He laughed and pulled the knife away. As soon as he was done with the cut, he started counting. “One Mississippi, two Mississippi…” by the time he hit four the wound was started to seal from the inside out. “That shouldn’t be happening.” Naythin stared flabbergasted as the cut healed in less than a minute. Fully healed. No pink line. Not even a hint that it had been there at all. Ever. 

He took a step back and pointed to Dean’s hand. “That should not have happened. You haven’t had your first shift. It hasn’t even been two days since you got bit! You sure you don’t have a little something extra in your DNA?”

Dean’s eyes darted between his injury and Naythin, brow creasing the more Naythin seemed to be getting freaked. “What’s wrong with it?” He flexed his hand and watched the wound close. He gave a shrug and looked back up at Naythin. “Seems to work fine if ya ask me.”

Dean chuckled and gave his head a shake. “Just a home grown Kansas boy, hunter...and stubborn. If you ask Arie she’ll tell you that I’m damn stubborn.” He shrugged. “Seems to me this just means that you have more of the virus in you. How’s it feel to be the sickest person in the pack?” He laughed at his own joke. 

“You don’t get it.” Naythin dropped the knife back into the drawer and turned to face Dean. “There are only three people in the Western Hemisphere that heal that fast. THREE! All of them are over 800 years old. They are the last remaining members of the original Saint Ryan Pack that Lucian brought over here from Hungary.” 

Both of his hands went to the top of his head and he laughed a little too loudly. “You are a freak of nature, my friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a BORN Lycan. One of the originals. 

Dean frowned. “Yeah, not possible. And do y’think we can keep this just between us? Arie has enough on her plate right now. She doesn’t need to know just how sick you are.” He winked at Naythin, a wide grin curving his lips and causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

“Speaking of sick, I got yer back where the council’s concerned. Arie and I already talked about it and I’ve sort of come up with a plan, so yer good. Don’t worry.” 

Naythin shook his head, “No way. Arie needs to know. If you’re some kind of super Lycan than she needs to definitely know.” Walking past Dean, he brushed against him with his shoulder. “She already knows how sick I am.” He let the innuendo sink in as he pulled two beers from a small fridge near the closet. 

At the mention of the council, he almost broke his bottle in half. “Don’t do anything stupid, Dean.” He closed the gap between them and handed Dean one of the beers. “You don’t screw with the council when it comes to shit like this. Who knows... Maybe they’ll go easy on me because of how you’re turning out. They may want to use me to make more of you.” Tossing the bottle cap into the trash, he took a long pull on his beer and hoped to God that was true. 

“Okay, first off, it’s me. Do you really think I’d do anything stupid?” He lifted his brows pointedly. “Don’t answer that.” He interrupted the second Naythin’s mouth opened, using the bottle of beer to point at him. “As for not wanting to screw with someone, the precious council doesn’t want to screw with me. I already told Arie, they touch you and I’ll remember that I was a hunter. Actually I think I kind of said that to everyone,” he paused thoughtfully before shaking it off. “Besides, they need to realize that they’re just a bunch of dicks and well, I...usually…kill dicks…” 

“If you say so. I gotta tell ya, I’m...I’m scared, Dean and if you tell anyone I just said that, well, it’ll end badly for you and a certain body part we gents hold near and dear to our hearts. Got me?” He arched his eyebrows and took another drink of his beer. When nothing came out of the bottle, he frowned and tossed it into the trash. “Seriously though. They may seem like a bunch of gutless wonders but they’re smart. They know Lycan law and they’re really slow to get with the times. The old ways are the best ways as far as they’re concerned.” He huffed and gave a lopsided smile. “The real kicker, is that Lucian made that law. Yeah. Go figure.” 

“Yeah, well, my feelings go back and forth as to how I feel about this Lucian guy.” Dean made a face and tipped his beer to his lips, taking a long pull from the bottle before lowering it. “As for the rest little brother, don’t threaten me. You threaten me and I’ll take you down just like I use to Sam.” He gave a slow sage nod. 

All playfulness seemed to drain out of him as he stared off into nothingness. “I’m scared too,” he admitted softly. “I’m scared shitless about all this Lycan shit. I’m...I don’t want Arie to know, but…” He huffed softly. “I’m kinda livin’ a hunter’s worst nightmare…” 

“It wasn’t his fault. He made it long before any of us were born. It was only enforced in the beginning and once they moved the pack to the States. They just fell into place. No one wanted to lose what they had, ya know?” 

Naythin nodded and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I understand the fear. Trust me. I do. You won’t be going through it alone. Arie will be there and if you want, I can be there too. You’ll need the anchor and who doesn’t love a threesome, right?” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean blinked a few times in an effort to chase away the images in his head, and he couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided grin. “Yeah, I’m sure Arie’ll be thrilled about that. Jus’ don’t tell her I let you hurt me too, she’ll be jealous.” He winked exaggeratedly and chuckled. 

“My lips are sealed and, just for good measure…” Naythin held his hand close to his mouth and spit into the palm. Pulling it away, he looked down and spit one more time for good measure. Holding his hand out to Dean, he smiled. “Shake on it!” 

Dean lifted his brows and looked down at Naythin’s proffered hand then up at his face. “You really got a thing about spreadin’ yer bodily fluids around don’t ya? Thanks but I think after the bite and the crying I’m good for now.” 

Naythin shrugged. “If you’re sure. I mean, you can’t go wrong with a good spit promise.” When Dean only looked at him and blinked. Naythin couldn’t help it. He threw back his head and laughed till his sides hurt. He had to lean on one of the posts for the bed so he didn’t fall over. “I am so glad Arie picked your crazy ass.”

Dean’s grin spread until it nearly enveloped his face and the skin at the corners of his eyes were crinkled. He chuckled and wound up laughing harder when Naythin did. Slowly his laughter died away and he took another drink of his beer. He hated to take things back to serious things, but he had to make sure that everything was set for whenever the dick patrol came to piss and moan about what Naythin had done. 

“Cas is gonna blink your ass outta here as soon as the council arrives and he’s gonna take you to Bobby’s.” He waited a moment for Naythin to catch up to what he’d said. “He has a safe room there that’s warded against every supernatural son of a bitch out there. Castiel will stay with you till this all blows over. No arguing. That’s just how it’s gonna go down. You can either go willingly or I can have Castiel lay you out flat and then take you, that’s the only choice you’ve got.” 

“You done? Good. Dean, I’m not running from this. If I do, it’ll just look bad to the council. I have to face them and say my peace. You’re Arie’s mate for fucks sake. That will hold a lot of weight.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands coming to rest in his lap. “I’m staying here. Deal with it. I wouldn’t run from the enemy when I was in the Corps and I’m not running from those whiny asses now.” 

Dean gave a slight nod. “Fine. You can stay, say your piece. If things go bad I’ll just kill them all. Not a problem. And don’t say that I can’t. Arie, your Alpha, already knows that I will.” 

“Good. I’m glad we agree on something.” A slow smirk spread across his lips and he blinked rapidly at Dean and put on his best female voice. “Why Dean Winchester, I do believe we’ve had our first fight.” He kept blinking his eyes like a strobe light and smiling. 

Dean sat staring nonplussed at Naythin. “You know, if we could bottle that energy we could probably cool the entire mansion.” 

Naythin laughed and shook his head. “Shit. You can’t handle...THIS!” He swept his hands down his chest and towards his crotch with a flourish. “There isn’t a bottle strong enough that can hold this much awesome.” It shocked Naythin that he was actually getting along this well with someone in the pack. 

Dean tried not to laugh, he really did. He tried damn hard. But the second he opened his mouth to return the wisecracking he wound up laughing so hard his eyes started to tear up. He gulped in air as his laughter began to die down and he shook his head as he gazed at Naythin. “You realize this pack is going to hate the two of us together, right?” 

Naythin nodded curtly. “Yes. Yes, they are but, fuck ‘em. I run the teams that protect their asses and you, well, you’re bangin’ the Alpha. You’re home free!” He was about to reach for a pillow to throw at Dean when his cell started vibrating all over the top of his nightstand. Grabbing for it, he hit the green “CALL” button. “Yeah.” 

All the color drained from his face and his hand started to shake. “Shit. Dean.” He looked at Dean and handed him the cell phone. “The council is here.” 

Dean felt all the tension that had eased after he and Arie had made up return to his shoulders. And all the laughter and lightheartedness he’d had here with Naythin fly right out the window. 

“Sonuvabitch…” 

He took the cell that Naythin held out to him. “Ar?” 

Arie was standing in the main entrance staring at the entire council. Didn’t they leave? Goddess above, she’d thought they’d left town. They said they were leaving. Damn it! When she heard, Dean’s voice on the phone, she turned her back on the group. 

“Dean. You need to bring Naythin downstairs. The council wants to talk to him...us. All of us.” This was bad, this was really bad. The order to execute a Lycan for biting someone to forcibly change them hadn’t been used in centuries. It was archaic and well...wrong. 

“Yeah, alright.” Dean hung up the cell and tossed it on the bed next to Naythin. “You stay next to me. I don’t care if I have to hold your hand like a three year old, or grab you by the hair, you stay. next. to. me, got it?”

Naythin nodded and his head sort of rolled around as if his spine was made out of Jell-O. “Yeah. Oh...okay. Okay.” He got to his feet and went to the closet. Pulling a red t-shirt over his head, he slipped his bare feet into a pair of Nike running shoes, he laced them up and faced Dean. “Okay. Let’s go.” He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. Naythin followed Dean out his bedroom door and he couldn’t help himself, he looked back in hopes that he’d see the inside of it again.

Dean pulled to his feet as Naythin finished dressing and he waited for him at the door to his room. Once Naythin was ready he stepped out into the hall and paused again as he waited for Naythin as the kid looked back like he was never going to see his room again. 

“It’ll be there later,” he murmured. 

As they started down the stairs, Dean suddenly paused and looked over at Naythin, “I, uh, just wanted to say...if something happens...if things don’t go well...I want to apologize beforehand. Cas has a way of...well let’s just say you’ll be cursing his name from the bathroom in about a week from now.” He gave a shrug and hoped that his story had ease some of the tension he could see and the fear he could literally smell pouring off Naythin. 

Naythin stopped so fast trying to stay next to Dean, he almost fell down the stairs. Grabbing onto the railing, he squeezed it so hard the wood cracked under his hand. He wasn’t sure what Dean was talking about so he just nodded when he was done talking. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Tilting his head slightly, he caught the scent of every council member that waited below. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead and he had to breath through his nose to keep from hyperventilating. “We should go. Now.” 

After hanging up with Dean, Arie kept her back to the council. This was her house and she didn’t have to be accommodating if she didn’t feel like it. She caught a slow movement out of the corner of her eye, her head snapped to the left and she saw Dean and Naythin descending the stairs. She locked eyes with Dean briefly and tried to smile but failed miserably. When she looked at Naythin, her heart broke. The guy was white as a sheet and looked like he was barely standing. His eyes were locked on the council and she could smell the fear rolling off him. Looking behind her, she saw the council members staring at Naythin and every one of the bastards was smiling. 

Dean heaved a weary sigh when his playfulness didn’t make Naythin feel any better. Way to go, Winchester. He looked over at Naythin and turned his head, following the kids gaze to the table of dicks and didn’t even try to hide the way he rolled his eyes at them. Turning his attention back to Naythin, he grabbed a bit of the material of the kid’s shirt to tug him close and get his attention. “Stand next to and slightly behind me.” 

He couldn’t look away from the council at the bottom of the stairs. When Dean grabbed his shirt, he nodded without really hearing what he was saying. Something about standing behind him. Yea, he could do that. No problem. Naythin followed Dean as they stepped off the bottom stair and stood next to Arie. Taking a slow shuddering breath, he addressed the council. “I’m here of my own free will to take responsibility for forcing the change onto Dean Winchester. I know what I did was wrong but he’s Arie’s mate. That has to count for something.” He searched every members eyes for some sort of understanding but found none. He was a dead man. 

Adam, the head of the state of Missouri, stepped forward and bowed to Arie. “We’ve come to take custody of Naythin Emerson for violating the highest law of the pack. He will be taken to a safe place until a decision is made as to his fate.” He stepped back into line. The smirk on his lips never slipped. 

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, not happening. Naythin’s home is here, with us. This is his pack and this is where he’s staying. And if you have a problem with that, you can have him over my dead body.” The inhuman snarl that broke from Dean’s throat wouldn’t have shocked him as much as the way his eyes flashed ice blue, had he see it. 

Arie nearly lost it when Adam said they were taking Naythin. No fucking way, pal. As she opened her mouth to tell him off, she froze when Dean said the same thing she’d been thinking. Turning to look at him, her eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the floor. Dean’s eyes had shifted from their normal green to ice blue. She rubbed her own eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. She had been up for well over 24 hours and the stress of what had happened was surely making her see things. “Dean. Dean your eyes.” 

The snarl that accompanied the change in his eyes had her looking around to see who had walked in on them. No one was there except the council, Dean, Naythin and herself. She knew that Naythin hadn’t been the one to make the sound and it certainly wasn’t her. 

Adam nearly choked on his smirk when he saw Dean’s eyes shift and the snarl that followed had the entire council back up before they could catch themselves. “This isn’t possible! We were told he had only been bitten a few hours ago.” He pointed to Naythin and started to advance on him. “You lied. You bit him before. At least a month before. There is no way he could do...that prior to his first shift. It’s impossible.” 

He turned to face the council, spreading his arms wide. “You see what has happened here? Lycans mating with humans has always been frowned upon but Lucian let it go on and now his own mate has allowed one of her men to bite this...human she calls her mate. She’s protecting him from being punished for his crimes. You all know no one can do the things this Dean Winchester has just done.” He whirled back around, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt. “You will come with us Naythin Emerson and be punished for your crime.” 

A low menacing growl broke from Dean’s throat as he watched the blow hole advance toward Naythin, but it was the handcuffs that had the ex-hunter springing into action. His eyes morphed blue and remained that way as he advanced on the council member, grabbing him by the throat and picking him up off his feet. 

“Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here. NOW!”

Not a second later the angel appeared in the middle of the room. “Take him,” he nodded toward Naythin. “Take him to where Sam detoxed and stay with him!” 

Castiel nodded and hurried to Naythin’s side, the motion a mere blur of movement. In the next moment, a blink of an eye before the angel and Naythin disappeared, Castiel tossed Dean his angel sword which Dean used to KILL this asshole he still held off his feet. He threw the body away once the Lycan was dead and faced the remaining council members. “Who’s next?” The word was a loud booming snarl ripped from some otherworldly thing inside Dean. 

Arie lost track of everyone and everything that was going on. One second, Adam was going for Naythin, the next, Castiel was there and poofing away with Naythin. Dean was in full pre-shift and had Adam by the throat and somewhere in between there, he was dead on the floor, a pool of blood slowly grew from a single stab wound in his chest. Yeah. I think that about covers it, she thought as she gawked at Dean. 

The council members, what was left of them, erupted in shouts and yelling. Demanding that Naythin be returned. That Dean be immediately put down for killing Adam without just cause. The just cause thing really got her and Arie slowly made her way over to Damen. “Without just cause? Adam was trying to take Naythin into custody by force! Dean was protecting a pack member, a friend and a member of his family, MY family. Or did you forget that part. That pack is family, Damen.” 

Arie kept glancing over at Dean, his eyes were still blue and she could have sworn she saw...fangs? Holy. Shit. She pointed at Dean and smiled. “Feel free to discuss it further, Damen. Go ahead. I’m sure you’ll be dying to hear what Dean has to say.” 

Dean came up behind Arie and glared at the council members. “I’ve dealt with dicks like you before. And I killed those dicks too. I might be a Lycan now, but I want every one of you to remember something. Under the fangs and the muscle, I’m still a hunter. And I know how to kill you people slow and very painfully.” 

Damen took a step back from Arie and glanced at the council members. “This isn’t over, Arie. These theatrics aren’t going to get you anywhere. It might even get you removed as Alpha.” He narrowed his eyes briefly at her before giving Dean the once over. “You’re not pack. SHE may have introduced you as her fiancé but you’re not pack until you’re mated. You have no say in what happens to Emerson. I suggest you remember that and mind your place.” 

Dean’s head cocked to one side and he raised a single brow at Damen before looking to the other council members. “Does he not hear well?” he quipped, looking back at Damen. 

“Really, what makes an alpha? Someone that will watch over the pack. Take care of them. Love them like they’re family. Oh wait, they are family. And uh, Damen, trust me. Arie and I have mated more times than you have even dreamed of in your limp dick life. So try to worry about your own sexual misfortunes and not ours, okay. But you’re right. Like I said, I’m not pack. I am a HUNTER. But this pack is my family, and I will protect it with my last breath.” 

He looked down at Arie. “Can I kill him?” 

Arie reached behind her and took hold of Dean’s hand. She squeezed it and let go. Without looking back at him, she smiled. “Not yet, babe. I have one thing to do, then you can kill him.” 

The gap between the council and the Alpha pair was only about ten feet. Arie made that the smallest ten feet of their lives. In the blink of an eye, she was in Damen’s face and had him backed against the wall. “As Alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack. I hereby remove you, Damen Rodney Borrick as council member. I hereby revoke ALL financial backing from the state of Kansas. As Alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack, I hereby EJECT the state of Kansas from the safety and protection of the Saint Ryan Pack. You will have 24 hours to separate yourself from any pack holdings both monetary and personal. If you don’t, you will forfeit them to the pack.” 

Tapping her ear bud twice, Arie spoke calmly and carefully so there would be no misunderstanding. “Micah. Effective immediately, all security patrols are to be pulled from Kansas and that includes all surveillance of the hunter camps. Kansas has been ejected from the pack.” Tapping the bud again, she smiled and addressed the council. 

“Now. That is what an Alpha does. As Dean said they take care of the pack. I’ve ejected Kansas because they no longer care about the pack.” Turning on her heel, she walked back to Dean’s side and faced the council. “Now, you can kill Damen. He’s no longer pack and no longer under its protection.” 

A slow wicked grin curved Dean’s lips. “Awesome.” Throwing Castiel’s angel sword, Dean pinned Damen to the wall behind the other council members; the sword going clean through the Lycan’s skull, right between the eyes. The sword sizzled against the Lycan’s flesh and only then did Dean looked down at his hands and notice the burns, adrenaline causing him not to have even felt the pain from the silver of the angel sword. 

Arie watched as the blade skewered Damen to the wall. The smell of flesh burning from the silver had her nose wrinkling and she had to put her hand over her nose and mouth to block the smell. When it didn’t seem to be helping, she turned towards Dean and nearly fainted. His hands had third degree burns and the wound on his palm was still smoking. She grabbed his arm and pulled his hands closer for a better look. 

As she was about to drag him bodily to the kitchen and the first aid kit, she saw the wounds start to heal right in front of her eyes. No. Way. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t look away. It was like seeing a car wreck on the highway and you know you shouldn’t look but you just can’t tear your eyes away from it. Watching Dean’s hand heal was just like that. The burned flesh started to turn pink and fill in the grooves from the imprint the handle of the blade had made. The skin seemed to flow from the uninjured portion over the rest of it like it was a liquid. Once it was completely healed, she reached forward with her fingers to touch his palm but just couldn’t get herself to do it. 

Looking up, she could only manage one word. “How?” 

Dean merely shrugged. “I dunno. It was only when Naythin told me that I was like Super Lycan that I knew I was different. I guess, like I told him, he’s just the sickest one here.” 

“Super Lycan?” It was Aiden, the head of Wyoming. 

Arie turned and gave him a nasty look that had him duck his head and expose his neck. She looked at Dean, trying to understand what he was talking about. “This is because Naythin bit you? You shouldn’t be able to do this. There’s only a couple people that can heal like this.” 

She turned and looked at what was left of the council. “You all know that Naythin was brought here by Lucian. A rogue Lycan attacked Naythin and his family. That rogue was one of the original members of the Saint Ryan Pack. That makes Naythin Lucian’s Grandson by human standards. You all saw how fast Dean healed. We all know no one heals like that except Aggie and Myrna. They are the only two left. Somehow the Lycan virus...skipped and when Dean was bitten he got more or...I don’t know what but he heals like an ancient member.” 

The four remaining members huddled together and spoke in hushed tones. Glancing at Dean and Arie occasionally. Ben, the leader of Iowa, stepped forward, hands raised in the I surrender position. “Alpha…” He swallowed a few times before continuing. Stopping halfway between the council and Arie. “We understand and can appreciate your loyalty to Naythin Emerson but, the law is the law. He must answer for what he did. We’ve decided that removing him from the pack house would not be beneficial to anyone and will allow him to stay here under house arrest.” He looked at Dean, his eyes bugged out and quickly looked down at the floor. “We don’t want to cause any undo stress on the members of the pack. We will set up a time for a video conference to address his actions.” 

Ben took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. “How did you control that angel that way?” 

Dean’s jaw clenched and a muscle twitched in it as the Lycan began to start speaking of ’The Law’, it was all Dean could do not to strangle the guy with his bare hands. To distract himself, he stepped around Arie and jerked the angel sword from Damen’s forehead, allowing the body to fall to the floor uncaringly. He returned his attention to the conversation at hand as he moved back and this time stood slightly in front of Arie, blocking her somewhat from the council members. 

“I don’t control Castiel. He...he pulled me out of Hell. And we’ve been friends, family ever since.” He could feel his teeth shifting as his eyes narrowed on the council member. “Just like Naythin is family.” 

As pissed off and totally freaked out as Arie was, she found some humor deep down and let it bubble to the surface. “Dean...Dean!” She pointed to the angel blade in his hands and the fact that his hands were smoking. “Stop showing off, will ya?” She rolled her eyes at him and addressed the council. 

“Fine. Naythin stays here. He will be confined to the mansion and pulled from all patrol duties. Everything else about his job will stay the same. Let me know when the video conference is scheduled for and we’ll all be present.” She watched as they slowly headed for the door. Noticing they were forgetting something, she stopped them. “Uhh...guys? Yeah. Take Damen and Adam with you. I’m sure their families would like their bodies.” 

She stood where she was and watched as the bodies were removed and when the front door finally closed, Arie collapsed onto the floor. “Oh my God. What have I done.” 

Dean looked at Arie and quirked a brow. “What’s wrong? I thought that went rather well. What? I didn’t have to kill them all like I was planning to do.” 

Arie looked up at Dean and gawked. “You’re kidding right? Were we not seeing and hearing the same thing? Two council members are dead and I ejected Kansas, Dean. KANSAS!” Leaning back, she let gravity take over and her head smacked hard on the wood floor. 

“Where’s Naythin, Dean? Where did your angel buddy take him?” She covered her eyes with her arm and wanted to scream. 

Dean shrugged and sat down on the floor next to her, Castiel’s angel sword lying on the floor beside him. “I was born in Kansas, it’s not like you’re missing much not having them around.” He shrugged. “If it makes you feel better I’ll do some snooping and make sure nothing seriously bad goes down, okay?” When she asked about Naythin he eyed her for a long moment. “I dunno, what do they plan on doing to him? If they’re going to kill him he stays where he is, indefinitely.” 

Without removing her arm from her eyes, Arie rolled her head back and forth on the floor. “They’re too busy cleaning out their pants right now to even think about doing anything to Naythin. Seriously, they may ask for him to resign his position as head of pack security.” She shrugged and huffed. “I’ll fix their asses and hire him on as a security consultant. Screw with my pack, I don’t think so.” 

Arie let her arm fall to her side and gave an overly dramatic sigh. “He’ll be safe here until the conference. Tell Cas to bring him home, please. “ 

“If they want him off security, tell them fine, I’ll take over.” Dean shrugged. “Naythin can work for me then.” He thought about what Arie said and finally relented. “I’ll get Cas to bring him home, but I can’t tell you where he is. I just don’t want it to be something you’re forced to tell if I ever need to use it again,” he explained. “Are you mad?” 

Arie reached out and let her hand come to rest on Dean’s leg. “No, I’m not mad. It’s a good idea, really. I’m not thrilled you have a secret man cave somewhere but if it’ll keep Naythin safe, I’m okay with it.” Rolling her head to the side, she smiled. “You know, I’m beginning to dislike being Alpha. Maybe when this is all over, I’ll quit.” 

Dean snorted. “Not really a man cave,” he said with a chuckle. He quirked a brow. “Who would be Alpha if not you? We don’t want some dumbass coming in here trying to tell us what we can and can’t do with our family.” 

Arie’s smile grew a little and she continued to look at Dean. “I’m looking at him.” 

Dean’s brows nearly reached his hairline. “Me? I don’t know anything about being an Alpha.” He scoffed. “And these meetings, I have a feeling the member list would be getting smaller and smaller.” 

“If an Alpha wants to step down, they can turn over the title to someone who they deem worthy. Technically, once we’re mated, you’d be male Alpha anyway. If I step down you’d be the head honcho and I’d be your adoring wife.” She let her hand drift up his leg slowly, her nails digging in slightly as she reached his thigh, trailed them up his stomach to his chest where she traced a large “L” on his shirt. “All you need is the cape.” 

The idea of Arie being his adoring wife had a smile pulling at his lips as he gazed down at her. “Well I do like the sounds of that.” As her hand moved closer to his crotch he felt his cock twitch with interest. Biting his bottom lip he looked down his body and watched her hand continue upwards to his chest. He chuckled at the idea of him having a Super Lycan costume, and shook his head as he shifted his gaze to hers. “Maybe I’ll wear it for you in the bedroom, but um, otherwise I don’t think so.” 

Arie smiled at the thought of Dean coming into the bedroom wearing nothing but a cape and a giant L on his chest. The thought of removing said cape had her smile growing. “Hold that thought.” she said as she patted Dean’s thigh. “Once Naythin is 100% safe, I may take you up on that.” 

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Arie leaned on Dean’s shoulder. “Bring Naythin home, Dean.” She was so tired of fighting. All she wanted was for everyone to be home and safe. 

Dean smiled but didn’t say anything more, either about being Alpha or about Naythin being 100% safe, because he was, where he was. But he knew that hiding out in Bobby’s bunker was no life and the kid had a right to be able to do what he wanted instead of being, more or less, in a cage. 

“Okay,” he murmured. “Cas, it’s safe. You can bring Naythin back.” 

For a couple minutes nothing happened. A couple more ticked by and nothing. Finally Castiel appeared with Naythin limply thrown over his shoulder. 

Dean’s brow was knitted in aggravation as he met the angel’s eyes with his own. “What the hell happened?” 

Castiel huffed and shook his head. “Sam was quieter getting the demon blood out of his system.” 

Dean fought not to laugh. “Well did you talk to him?” 

“I tried but he kept screaming and yelling and…” Castiel’s eyes widened with each word and as he left his words trail off he dumped Naythin’s body unceremoniously onto the floor. 

When Cas didn’t appear with Naythin right away, she got a little nervous. As the minutes ticked by, Arie got increasingly nervous and was about to question Dean when the pair appeared, except Naythin was out cold slung over the angel's shoulder. 

Her mouth dropped as she listened to Cas go on and on about Naythin making too much noise. “What the hell, Cas?” She blurted out as Naythin was dropped on the floor like a pile of laundry. Arie rushed to his side and checked him over. “You whammied my Lycan, Castiel! Angels are supposed to be forgiving and understanding!” She growled and snapped her jaws at him in anger. Her eyes found Dean’s and she snapped at him too. “Please explain to YOUR angel that this is uncalled for and will not be tolerated.” 

Arie started to untangle Naythin’s limbs to get him as comfortable as she could considering he was laying on the wood floor. “It’s okay, Naythin. You’re home now. It’s going to be okay.” She gently brushed the hair out of his face while she glared at Cas. 

Dean pulled to his feet the moment that Naythin landed on the floor. He cringed at the hard landing and looked up at Castiel. “Here,” he handed Cas his sword, despite the fact that holding it made his hand sizzle and smoke. 

“Did you get all of them?” Castiel inquired. 

“Just two, the rest seemed to want to live,” Dean responded with a grin. 

He and Castiel exchanged looks when Arie started yelling about how Castiel had whammied Naythin. “He’ll be fine,” Dean assured. “He just won’t poop for...about two weeks.” 

Dean nodded to Arie’s command that This was not acceptable. “Be a little more gentle. Don’t just plop them on the floor.” 

“Lycan’s aren’t as fragile as humans,” Castiel explained. 

“I know that, but it would be appreciated,” Dean responded. 

Castiel nodded and glanced toward Arie and her wolf before returning his attention to Dean. “Do you still need me?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, but thanks, for everything.” 

With a barely perceptible nod and the flutter of angel wings Castiel disappeared. 

Arie didn’t even blink when Cas disappeared. Looking up at Dean, she rolled her eyes. “Do you think you can carry him upstairs to his room? I don’t want him waking up down here. Please.” 

As soon as Castiel disappeared, Dean headed for Naythin with the intent of checking the kid out himself, despite trusting Castiel implicitly. He started to crouch next to Naythin only to stop short when Arie asked if he could pick him up and take him to his room. He frowned thoughtfully and gave a nod. “Yeah, I can get him.” He was ready to carry the kid fireman style, the way he would have carted Sam’s overgrown ass if need be, but as he was lifting Naythin in his arms, he noticed how light the kid felt and wound up carrying him the way he would have if he’d been just a child. 

“Lead the way?” He lifted his brows and jutting his chin toward the stairwell. 

Arie stood back and waited to see if Dean had any trouble picking up Naythin. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Dean picked Naythin up like he weighed no more than a baby. “Okay.” She nodded and started up the stairs glancing back every so often to see if Dean was doing okay. 

Getting to Naythin’s door, she opened it and stood back to give Dean plenty of room. 

With a nod and a grin, Dean shifted the way he moved, edging into Naythin’s room sideways so that he wouldn’t bang Naythin’s head on the doorframe. He walked over to the kid’s bed and gently laid him down then stepped back and with a nod looked over at Arie, giving her the okay for her to come over and play the part of Momma wolf. 

After Naythin was in his bed, Arie removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket from the foot of his bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she backed up and stood next to Dean. “You think he’ll be okay? Getting moved around like that with Cas, I mean. You sure everything is where it should be?” Arie didn’t know anything about angel travel and really didn’t want to experience it. She was just worried about Naythin, a member of her pack and her family. She wasn’t playing favorites but, she knew she was going to hear about it from other members. 

Dean chuckled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Arie, his thumb brushing up and down against her side. “He’ll be fine.” His eyes swept to her as he turned his head, a grin still curving his lips. “Cas has blinked me all over the place, even to a different time period, and all my stuff’s still in the right place. Cas wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Arie leaned against Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist. When he mentioned Cas blinking him all over and all his stuff being where it should be, she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. She slid her hand down his side and past the waistband of his pants. Her fingers slowly started to massage the area just below his hip. She hummed quietly, “Yes, they are.” 

After watching Naythin for a few minutes to make sure he wasn’t going to turn inside out or anything, Arie gently nudged Dean towards the door. She hadn’t taken three steps when the screaming started. 

Dean’s lips curved into a slightly naughty smirk though he kept his eyes focused on Naythin. The feel of Arie massaging the flesh just below his hip bone had another part of his anatomy twitching with jealousy. How long had it been since they’d had sex anyway? It felt like forever. Despite that fact, he was glad when Arie nudged him toward the door. He really didn’t think that having Naythin wake up to find his Alpha and her mate having sex on the floor of his room was such a great idea. Talk about the kid needing therapy. He nodded to Arie and started toward the door. At the sound of Naythin’s scream, Dean’s head turned toward the cause of that sound so fast you would have thought his neck would have snapped. 

“Sonuvabitch.” 

One minute Naythin was having a full blown panic attack because of the handcuffs in Damen’s hands and the next he was standing in some basement behind a heavy steel door. He barely had time to process what had happened when he saw a guy in a trench coat blocking the door. 

“Castiel? You’re that angel that helped Dean. How did I get here? Why am I here?” Naythin started to pace the room. There wasn’t much in it and with only one way in or out his claustrophobia started to kick in. “I can’t be here. I can’t stay here.” 

Castiel wasn’t totally listening to what the Lycan was saying. His attention was fixed on the door and preparing for a fight if necessary to protect the Lycan whose safety Dean had put him in charge of. He glanced over at the Lycan before returning his attention to the steel door. 

“I brought you here. Dean wants you to remain here where I can guard you and make certain that you are safe.” Castiel continued to stand at the door, listening in on angel radio for any hint that there might be trouble. 

Naythin stopped short and stared at Castiel. “This was Dean’s idea?” He dropped his chin to his chest and growled. “He can kiss my furry ass, I’m not staying here.” When he raised his head, his eyes were glowing and his fangs were starting to drop. “Get out of my way.” 

The Lycan started for the door at an easy pace. He had to...no, he needed to get out of there. Ever since the attack, he couldn’t handle being locked in small rooms or his hands being restrained. This room was smaller than the holding cell at the mansion. No way, he needed out. Now. 

Castiel barely even blinked at the Lycan’s approach despite the fact that Naythin was starting to shift. Instead, the angel barely even spared him a glance before laying two fingers to the Lycan’s head as he approached. In the next second, Naythin crumpled to the floor in a heap. Castiel looked down at the Lycan and heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation. 

Naythin sat up and started screaming. He had no idea where he was. All he knew is that his hands were wrapped up in ...something and he couldn't get them loose. He kicked his feet and thrashed around to the point that the bedside lamp fell off the nightstand along with everything else. 

“ASH! BREE! Honey, I’m coming. I’ll save you. I promise! ASH!” the nightmares had come true and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

Dean clenched his teeth as he hurried back over to the bedside with Arie hot on his heels. He’d seen this before, lived with it for years, Sam’s nightmares and visions. He reached for Naythin and tugged the kid to him, he trapped Naythin’s hands between them, crushing them against his chest as he comforted the kid. 

“Naythin, it’s okay. It’s okay, I gotcha, I gotcha.” He squeezed his eyes closed and saw another kid screaming bloody murder in his bed. The way Naythin thrashed reminded him of his brother’s violent thrashings, so much so that many times he’d nearly blacken Dean’s eye when he’d try to comfort him.

Arie froze when the screaming started. At first she wasn’t sure who was doing the screaming until Dean ran towards Naythin’s bed. She watched as Dean jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naythin and pulled him to his chest. Emulating Dean’s position, Arie put her legs over Naythin’s and wrapped her arms around him and Dean. “Naythin. It’s okay. Breathe, Naythin. You’re okay.” She kept her voice calm and level hoping it would break through his hysteria. 

Naythin’s eyes were open but he wasn’t seeing what was going on around him. He only saw his girls being tortured in front of him. Their eyes boring into his own pleading for him to help them. To save them. He fought against the pressure on this arms. His fangs dropped and they clamped down on the first body part that got close enough to his mouth. 

“Sonuvabitch!” 

“Calm down, Naythin,” he directed sternly. “Let her go, son. Come on. It’s jus’ us, Nate. We gotcha, buddy.” Dean tried to get Naythin to hear him, to listen to what was being said, not to the nightmare playing out in his mind. But if he didn’t retract those teeth from Arie soon, he was going to find himself bitten right back. 

Arie screamed when Naythin’s teeth buried themselves in her arm. “Naythin! Damn it, let go!” She heard Dean trying to talk him down. Her eyes were squeezed shut so hard, she was seeing spots and all kinds of pretty colors. Thankfully he wasn’t gnawing on her arm. Taking a deep breath, she tried another tactic. 

“Dean. Get him to look at me. Turn his head towards me.” She knew it was going to hurt and if Naythin didn’t let go she was going to lose a few ounces of flesh. 

In his mind, Naythin was attacking those that had killed his family. Those that had ripped them from him and changed his life forever. The blood running down his throat nearly choked him but he refused to let go. He growled at the voice in his head and bit down harder. No way he was going to let go of the prize he’d waited so long to get. 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw and it was a wonder he wasn’t breaking any teeth with as hard as he was gritting them. He slowly edged his hands along Naythin’s body until he had a hold of the kid’s head and could possibly turn Naythin’s attention to Arie, but he also didn’t want to force the kid too much and accidentally snap his neck. He gave a slight push against Naythin’s head and that enabled him to turn it more toward Arie though he couldn’t help but grimace at the sounds of ripping flesh that the movement caused. 

Arie watched as Dean grabbed hold of Naythin’s head and tried to turn it. Searing pain went from her shoulder and straight into her skull. The sound of muscle being ripped from bone had her screaming again. She dropped her head and let it come to rest against Naythin’s to try and catch her breath. Sitting back up, she took her free hand and buried it in Naythin’s hair and yanked, hard. Leaning slightly to the side, she locked eyes with Naythin and pushed every ounce of her Alpha power into him as she could without passing out. 

“Naythin Darrell Emerson. I, Arie Tamarein, your Alpha demand that you let go. NOW! Naythin, LET. GO. NOW.” Her eyes shifted from hazel to ice blue to the yellow of her wolf. Her fangs dropped and she could feel her wolf pushing forward. 

Naythin fought against the hold on him. His teeth gripped harder and the muscle tearing away felt good. As he started to ease up to get a better hold, he felt a push slam into him. It hit hard at first and then came in waves. Each one harder than the one before it. His wolf cringed and backed off, it howled in his head as it recognized its Alpha. The muscles of his jaw slowly started to relax as he pulled his head away. When he tried to move and found he was still trapped he started to scream all over again. 

Whatever it was that Arie had done not only hit Naythin but slammed into Dean from behind. The force of it pushed him forward as though a linebacker were rushing him and tackling him for the winning touch down. A deep almost guttural growl, that was anything but human, tore from his throat. And he could feel the same strange feeling in his mouth, like his teeth were all changing position. He wound up pushed forward and over, his body slamming Naythin’s down onto the bed. 

Arie had to try very hard to not pass out when Naythin released his grip on her arm. She knew if she looked it was going to be really bad so she kept her eyes on Naythin’s face. The direct order from an Alpha to any wolf in their pack can not be ignored and she knew if Naythin didn’t hear it, his wolf would. The connection between the two would get her heard. 

When she was certain all of Naythin’s teeth were out of her arm. Arie tried to pull her arm away and tell Dean to back away. She never got the chance. Naythin’s body was slammed back onto the pillows by Dean and the look on his face was feral. His eyes had shift to blue, fangs were dropping at an alarming rate from his gums and his shoulders and arms had started to push against the cloth of his t-shirt. If Arie didn’t know any better, she’d swear he was going to shift right there on the bed. 

“Dean. Dean, calm down. It’s Naythin. Easy, baby.” Ignoring the pain in her arm, Arie leaned forward to get in his line of sight. “Dean, look at me. Stop.” 

When his body slammed against the bed, Naythin’s eyes popped open and he saw a really pissed off Lycan snarling at him. Oh shit. What had he done? His eyes darted around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. Okay, it was his bedroom. He was home. He was back at the pack house. The smell of blood hit him and his forehead furrowed deeply. Who was hurt? Oh no. Had he hurt someone? Oh God. 

“What...what happened?” His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and abuse. He managed to turn his head slightly to the side and caught sight of his Alpha kneeling on the bed next to him. Her shoulder was mangled, muscle torn free and hanging off the exposed bone. “Did...did I do that? Oh God, Arie. Did I…” 

Dean had started to pull his head back from the way his face had been in Naythin’s, and he had started to turn and look at Arie, but then he was reminded of the situation, first by the scent of blood, and then by Naythin’s own words. A deep growl ripped from his throat and he leaned in once more, his face dangerously close to Naythin’s. 

When Arie heard Naythin’s voice, she started to relax and pull away. “It’s okay, Naythin. You didn’t mean it.” She had fully intended to reach for Naythin but the unholy growl that erupted from Dean stopped her short. Arie turned to face Dean and saw him leaning in towards Naythin’s face. His lips pulled back, fangs fully exposed. His eyes had morphed from ice blue to a silvery white. The entire eye had changed. Pupil, iris...the works. 

“Holy shit, Dean.” To save Naythin from potentially losing body parts, Arie pushed her Alpha power towards him. Not nearly as hard as she’d done with Naythin but, just enough to get his attention. “DEAN! Back off!”

It most certainly was not okay. Naythin’s eyes locked on Dean’s face and he waited for him to rip his throat out. He’d attacked his Alpha, Dean’s mate no less, and Dean was in his right to defend her. Man, he was screwing up left and right. Go, him. “Dean. Please.” He was afraid to say anything else so he wouldn’t push Dean over the edge. 

Dean turned his attention to Arie briefly before looking back down at Naythin. He slowly pulled his head back, but he snapped his teeth at Naythin for good measure before turning his attention to Arie. His eyes moved to her wounded shoulder then back to her face. He closed his eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths and tried to not focus on the blood he could smell. It wasn’t a new scent to him with the jobs he used to go on, but it was stronger now, and there was an underlying belonging within the smell. He could definitely tell the difference between Arie’s blood and Toby’s from earlier. 

Opening his eyes he searched her features. “Are you okay?” he inquired gently. 

Arie’s body visibly relaxed as Dean backed away from Naythin’s face. She slid her good hand along the pillow and onto Naythin’s chest with a stay put pressure. Shifting slightly, Arie angled herself so she was leaning between the two males. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine...eventually.” She searched his eyes but saw only concern. They’d returned to their normal green color. “Are you okay?”

Naythin didn’t fight the silent command from Arie. Roger that. Not moving. He’d come back to his senses and everything that had happened was playing back in Technicolor. Being taken by Cas and somehow ending up back at the pack house. Yeah. He needed a vacation. Laying his head against the pillow, he thought back to the council. “Are they going to kill me?” 

Dean nodded to Arie’s inquiry regarding how he was doing. He didn’t dare ask how he’d looked a second ago. There was a part of him, a big part that was still in total denial. He turned his attention to Naythin and searched his features worriedly. He opened his mouth to first off, ask Naythin if he was alright, and secondly, to tell the kid that if he ever bit Arie again that he’d be gumming his food for the rest of his life, only to snap his mouth closed. He huffed disgustedly at the mere mention of the council. 

“They try it and I’ll kill the other four,” Dean grumbled and slowly pulled off the bed and to his feet. 

“Four? There are six council members, Dean.” He tried to read Dean to see if he was joking around. The guys face was a canvas for his emotions but this time there was no humor to be found. As Dean moved away from the bed, Naythin slowly started to sit up. “What did they say? What happened after I left?” 

The tension in the air had been palpable but now that everyone was back to normal or as normal as one could get in a room full of Lycans. Arie let out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Adrenaline and stress had kept the pain at bay but now it was ramping up to gigantic proportions. Her jaw clenched as she tried to hide the pain. Slowly sliding her free hand up her arm, she squeezed the area just below the wound. Lifting her eyes to Naythin, she gritted her teeth and answered him. “No. They’re not going to kill you. We won’t let them. House arrest until a video conference with what’s left of the council after Dean culled Damen and Adam.” 

She tried to laugh but only managed to groan and slide off the bed and land on her ass next to the overturned nightstand. “Oh, this hurts.” Her vision started to grey out and tunnel vision took over. Yep, she was going to pass out. “Dean…” She’d meant to tell him not to blame Naythin but only managed to fall over onto her side. 

Dean turned his attention back to Arie from how he’d been looking anywhere but at her for fear of getting ticked off again. He knew that Naythin hadn’t meant to hurt her. Hell, he knew that the kid didn’t even remember it, but it didn’t help the almost instinctual desire to hurt him back, at least just a little. Crossing the small distance between himself and the bedside, Dean crouched and carefully picked Arie up in his arms. 

“We don’t have a doctor stashed around this place do we?” He wasn’t about to assume that they didn’t have someone to take care of this sort of thing, like he had with the garage bay doors. 

Naythin was up and on his knees as soon as Arie hit the floor. “Shit.” Diving for the remnants of the nightstand, he searched for his cell phone. Shoving the busted lamp out of the way, he brought the phone to his ear. “The pack has a human doctor at the local urgent care. There’s a isolation ward that is used just for us.” He waited for the operator to pick up. 

A quiet female voice picked up the other end. “Heartland Urgent Care.” 

“I need doc Haines. Right now. It’s an emergency.” Naythin tried hard to keep his eyes off Arie but he just couldn’t do it. 

“This is Dr. Haines. Who is this?”

“Doc, it’s Naythin Emerson at the pack house. We’ve got a situation with Arie. Bicep muscle pulled away from the bone.” He had to look at the wound to be able to tell the doc what was going on. It was barely starting to heal. 

“Pulled away? Was she lifting something? Pull ups? What, Naythin?” 

“More like...chewed...away from the bone.” His heart sank and he had to turn his back on Dean and Arie. “Doc, she’s not healing like she should.” 

Dr. Haines ran the Lycan anatomy through her head as she power walked to the isolation ward. “Get her here. Now. I’ll have the room waiting. Come in the back. Make sure whoever bit her comes with. We may have to do a blood transfusion.” She hung up the phone and broke into a run. 

Figures. Dean huffed as he waited for Naythin to call the doctor. The hunter in him whispered, “Vet,” and that had him smirking slightly while he waited. Finally, with as long as it was taking for Naythin to tell this doctor what the hell was going on and getting the okay to take Arie to the clinic, Dean was about to turn and walk out the door so he could get her to their room and he could start sewing up the injury. Sure it was sort of a half assed job of sewing, it was dental floss after all, but it worked. And it was a hell of a lot faster than this was turning out to be. He turned toward the door and was just about to do just that when Naythin stopped him. 

After hanging up with the doc, Naythin found his shoes and shoved his bare feet into them. “HEY! Dean. Wait, okay.” Not bothering to lace them up, he grabbed his keys off the dresser and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Doc Haines is good people. You can trust her. She’ll get Arie fixed up in no time.” Naythin looked at the wound and was grateful it had at least stopped bleeding. “You want to drive or should I?”

Dean huffed and glanced back at Naythin. “With as long as that took I better drive or we won’t get there till next week.” 

Naythin tried to hide his annoyance and failed terribly. “It’s not like we can waltz in there with a passed out Lycan in a human clinic now can we? If we had an onsite medical facility with our own doctor this wouldn’t be a problem.” 

Opening the bedroom door, he started down the hall towards the stairs. “We’ll take the Escalade. The address for the clinic is in the GPS.” 

The more Naythin talked, the more Dean wanted to banish him back to Bobby’s panic room. He didn’t bother to point out that he could have already had Arie’s arm sewn up. Instead he simply followed Naythin, heading for the garage.

Dean’s brow furrowed with irritation. “The G-P-what?” He didn’t have time for new fangled crap, he needed to get Arie to the doctor. He carefully placed Arie in the back seat, behind the driver’s seat, and buckled her in. “Just speak English,” he commanded as he straightened and looked across the top of the Escalade at Naythin. “Where the hell is it?” 

Naythin trotted to the passenger side of the vehicle and stopped when Dean asked what GPS was. “You’re kidding right?” Opening the door, he climbed in and pointed to the small black box attached to the windshield. “That’s GPS.” Tapping the screen, he scrolled down to saved locations and hit “CLINIC”. 

A sexy female voice came on instructing the driver to proceed to the nearest available U-turn. 

Dean frowned at Naythin as he slid in behind the wheel. He frowned even more at the little talking box attached to the windshield. Rather than listening to it or Naythin, he ripped the entire thing, holder and all out of the Escalade and threw it out the door before pulling it closed. He quickly started the vehicle and mashed his foot on the gas, spinning rubber as he threw it into drive once they were out of the garage. 

Naythin barely had his seatbelt on as he watched Dean rip out the GPS and toss it out the window. “The hell are you doing?” He yelled as the Escalade was plowing out of the garage and screaming down the driveway. He sent up a silent prayer that the gates were open and no one was standing in the way. As they neared the gates, he thanked every God and Goddess in the universe that they were open. 

“LEFT!” He screamed as Dean reached the end of the driveway and wasn’t slowing down. He turned in his seat so his back was braced against the door and grabbed for the handle over the window. 

Dean mentally shook his head at the whining Lycan beside him. This is called hurrying, he mused with an audible scoff. When Naythin gave him a direction that actually made sense, Dean didn’t bother to go to the nearest U-turn, he made one of his own, right through the median and across to the other side of the road so that they were now facing left. Red lights meant nothing to Dean, turning right at each one then turning again at the green light on that side and completely by passing ever having to stop at all. 

“And now?” he urged Naythin, glancing briefly in his direction. 

The color had drained from Naythin’s face as the Escalade was pushed to performing maneuvers that would have voided the warranty. His eyes were glued to the windshield and he managed to squeak out the next turn. “Right. Two blocks then left. Clinic is on the left. Go ‘round back.” Naythin made a mental note to never let Dean drive again. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s directions. He couldn’t help but notice the down right terrified look on the kid’s face as he stared out the windshield. Naythin had ridden with him before so he figured for sure that the kid understood the reasons why he wasn’t slowing down, for anything. 

The tires squealed again on the freshly blacktopped parking lot as Dean pulled the vehicle up to the door of the clinic. He didn’t even bother to turn the Escalade off, just threw it into park and slid from behind the wheel and rushed to the back door of the vehicle. He had Arie out and in his arms in record time and was running into the building before Naythin had a chance to make it around the side of the Escalade. 

Naythin barely had his door open, when Dean was running with Arie in his arms toward the doors. “Shit.” Jumping out of the truck, he left the door open and ran after Dean. The doors were swinging shut as he slammed into them. The doors reversed direction and slammed into the walls leaving dents where the handles hit. 

“Dean! Next hall, left!” He knew telling the man to slow down was not going to fly. The isolation ward was at the very back of the building and no other patients would be around. As he passed the nurses station, he locked eyes with a Lycan nurse and yelled at her. “Get Doc Haines!” 

Dean barely heard Naythin past the roar of blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart. The fact that Arie’s wound still had not healed worried him. He tried to tell himself that, like everyone had said, he was just a fast healer. There was just something about this that seemed all wrong to him. Turning left down the next hall, he barely registered the fact that no one else was around. Laying Arie down on the first gurney he came to he used a hand to smooth back the hair from her face. “Just hang in there, Ar.” 

Doctor Kyla Haines had been working at the in the clinic for over ten years. More than half her patients weren’t human and tended to get rather furry once a month. The desperate call from Naythin Emerson, the head of security for the local pack, was nothing knew. She was used to people calling at all hours of the day and night with problems that the local ER couldn’t handle. Her head nurse had paged her when the Alpha was brought in. Kyla had had the surgical suite prepped and was jogging down the hall towards it when Naythin caught up to her. 

“Any change?” She asked as she pulled her stethoscope out from under her white coat. 

Naythin slowed as he saw the doc. He could breathe now. “No. The bleeding has almost stopped but there’s almost no healing. She was Lucian’s mate. He bit her and she’s always healed fast. I don’t understand this.”

“How or should I asked, who chewed on her arm?” Kyla stole a look towards Naythin and couldn’t help but see the way he cringed. 

“It’s a long story but, I didn’t do it on purpose.” As they neared the suite, he reached out for her arm and stopped her. “You need to know that her current mate is in there with her. It’s Dean Winchester, the hunter...former hunter.” Running a hand through his hair, he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I bit him to save his life and he’s...he’s some kind of throwback Lycan to the originals that Lucian brought over. He almost shifted earlier and the bite happened just over a day ago. I’m telling you because he’s almost feral, doc. Be careful.” 

Kyla stared at Naythin as he explained the condition of his Alpha and her mate. The bite issue had peaked the scientist part of her and she wanted to know more and hopefully get to examine this Dean Winchester. “Okay. Thanks for the warning. Stay out here in case I need some help.” As she walked past Naythin, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. 

Pushing open the doors slowly, Kyla cleared her throat and walked to the opposite side of the gurney from the male. “Hi. I’m doctor Haines, Kyla. I need you to tell me if she has been exposed to any silver either before or after the bite.” She looked up at him and saw the way his eyes were wide and kept moving around as if trying to find any sign of her waking up. Her hand lifted off the edge of the gurney to give him a reassuring touch but remembered what Naythin had told her and let her hand fall back to where it was. 

Dean had to remind himself that the woman who walked up to Arie was the doctor and to not bite, literally, the woman’s head off. He took a couple deep breaths but all he could smell was Arie’s blood. He blinked at the doctor a couple of times and tried to make sense of what the woman had asked him. 

“Uh…” He stammered, thinking back to Castiel’s angel sword. Had she touched it? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t think so. “I don’t think so. I did...and she touched my hands, but I don’t think she actually touched the sword, no.” 

Sword? Okay, then. “Good. That’s good. Now, I need to cut away her jacket and shirt. Can you help me lift her when I get to that point?” Kyla knew how possessive males were for their mates and any unwarranted contact could lead to a quick death. She reached to her right and removed a pair of surgical scissor from the tray of instruments. 

Dean let his attention fall back to Arie, searching her over for some sign that she was okay, that she was going to wake up, that she was healing. It took him a minute to realize that the doctor was talking to him, and he belatedly looked up and nodded. 

“I could have sewn her up if she’d been healing. I dunno, maybe I should have called Cas, but Naythin seemed to think that bringing her to you was what we should do….” He was babbling and he knew it. He snapped his mouth shut and stared at the doctor a moment. “Yes. I can help you lift her.” 

Kyla let him talk as she started to cut away the canvas jacket and cotton shirt Arie was wearing. As she neared the bite wound, she leaned in for a closer look and shook her head. The wound looked like it was on a human and not a Lycan. There was very little sign of healing of the muscle but the veins seemed to have closed up on their own. Continuing to cut at the material, she stopped when the scissors cut through the collar of the jacket and shirt. Setting the instrument to the side, she went to unbutton the jacket to make it easier to remove, when the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees and she could feel hot breath on the side of her neck. Her hands froze where they were and she stopped breathing.

Dean’s eyes were glued to the doctors hands, watching every movement they made. He knew, even with only being a newly changed Lycan and even with only having ever hunted werewolves, he knew that this was so wrong it scared the hell out of him. His attention returned to exactly what was going on in the room when he caught the movement of the corner of his eye. He could feel that same thing happening in his mouth and a low warning growl rumbled in his throat. 

Slowly exhaling, Kyla kept her eyes on the button just below her fingers. “I need to unbutton her jacket so it’ll be easier to take off. I’m sorry. I should have told you what I was doing.” She could feel the bead of sweat slowly sliding down the side of her face. Lycan 101...don’t piss off the males. 

Something about the sight of the doctor’s exposed neck had Dean wanting to wrap his mouth around it. He closed his eyes and struggled to get the thought out of his head. You’re a hunter. Stop. Just breathe, Has he opened his eyes, he tried to speak only to nearly trip over the teeth filling his mouth. Instead he knocked the doctor’s hand away and began to unbutton Arie’s jacket himself. 

Kyla squealed when he slapped her hands away. Pulling them together, she slowly flexed them to make sure nothing was broken. Looking down, she saw the skin on top of her left hand turning red from the contact. “Okay. You can unbutton it.” Turning to the trays next to the gurney, she started to rip open suture kits, Betadine swipes and a couple different sized clamps. 

“I need to get some local anesthetic from the cabinet right there.” She pointed to the large glass doored cabinet next to the door. “I’ll be right back.” Turning slowly, she walked carefully towards the door. Catching Naythin’s eye, she gave him two thumbs up and a weak smile. As she grabbed three small bottles from the cabinet, she closed it quietly and returned to the gurney. Dean had the jacket unbuttoned and opened. The shirt Arie wore was also unbuttoned but the two halves were still together as if it were buttoned. She couldn’t help the small smiled that crept onto her lips. A true gentleman; scary as hell but still a gentleman. 

“Can you lift her up? I’ll hold her arm and you can slide the jacket and shirt off.” She was careful to tell him every move she was to make. 

Dean eyed the doctor when she came back with three bottles in her hands. “Where’s my wolf?” Inside his head Dean looked at himself like he’d just sprouted antlers. YOUR wolf? What the hell, man!? He was about to correct himself when he stopped and swallowed hard, struggling internally with the desire to correct what he’d said versus just leaving it be. 

His eyes lowered to Arie at the doctor’s request. He started to reach for his mate when he paused and looked up at the doctor. “Do you have a blanket? For…” He gave a nod down at Arie, hoping she would get the message. 

The question caught her off guard and she stuttered for a moment before she saw Naythin appear in the glass panel. “Your wolf? You mean Naythin?” She pointed a shaky hand towards the door. “He’s right outside. Guarding the room. No one will get past him, trust me on that.” 

Shoving her hands into the front pockets of her coat, she turned and walked to the next gurney and pulled a white blanket from it. “Here. This should keep her warm until we’re finished.” 

Dean nodded and glanced Naythin’s way before returning his attention to undressing Arie. He slipped an arm under her head, his hand palm flat rested against her back, the crook of his elbow cradling her head as he lifted her easily from the gurney. “It’s okay, it’s me, Ar. I gotcha,” He soothed softly. He used his free hand to push the jacket and shirt off her shoulder, allowing the doctor to easily pull it the rest of the way free. A soft smile pulled at his lips at the sight of her black lace bra, one of his favorites. He forced himself back to the present, if he didn’t he knew he was going to lose it right here. Once he had both slipped off her shoulder he reached for the blanket and pulled it up over that half of her body, shielding her from anyone who might be looking. 

“The other side too?” he inquired as he lifted his gaze to the doctor. 

Kyla nodded as she picked up a swab with forceps. “She’ll be more comfortable. Just toss it over there.” She pointed to a blue garbage can opposite the gurney. As she was about to swab the area around the wound, she paused and looked Dean in the eye for the first time. “Listen. I know all about the mate bond you guys have but, I can’t give you a blow by blow while I’m sewing her up. It’s too distracting.” She used her foot to push a metal stool to the end of the gurney. “You can sit next to her and talk to her while I’m working. Let her know you’re here and she’s safe. It will help to keep her calm and she won’t rip my head off when I’m elbow deep in her muscle tissue.” 

Dean nodded as he listened to the doctor while also finishing removing Arie’s shirt and jacket. . He covered her as much as he could while still allowing the doctor the ability to work on her. He smiled for the first time. “I kinda hate hospitals.” It was the best apology he could muster at the moment. He looked down at the stool as it slid across the floor, and he took a seat on it. “As long as I’m with her, doc, I’ll play ball.” He wrapped an arm around Arie’s waist while smoothing her hair back with his free hand. “Hey, baby,” he greeted with a tender smile. 

Kyla nodded and this time the smile was genuine and relaxed. “I know the feeling. Not a fan of them myself.” The high anxiety started to ease and the air in the room wasn’t so thick and she could breath easier. Looking towards the door, she nodded to Naythin and got to work on Arie’s arm. 

Naythin had been standing just out of Dean’s line of sight as the doc was explaining what she was doing. He wanted to be in there with them but knew Arie was in good hands. The doc was very familiar with Lycan physiology and had sewn up and set enough broken bones to last a lifetime. He was getting ready to sit on the floor when he heard Dean ask about his wolf. He bee lined it for the door and made sure that he was seen. When he got the thumbs up, he relaxed but stayed where he was, just in case. 

He wasn’t worried so much about the doc but knew Dean was going through hell and needed support. When he saw the male sit down and the doc bend over Arie’s arm he smiled and leaned his forehead against the glass. “I’m right here, brother. I got your back.” 

Dean continued to speak soothingly to Arie but he couldn’t help but be only half there because he continued to watch the doctor to make sure she wasn’t doing anything that warranted his concern, or a bite in the ass. Pun intended. 

He quirked a brow as he watched the doc and the ease at which she sewed Arie up. “Guess it’s a lot easier with the right stuff instead of dental floss.” 

Kyla was leaning over Arie’s arm and slowly stitching muscle and tendons where they belonged. Several times, she had to use multiple clamps to keep the bicep tendons in place so she could reattach the frayed ends together. Shaking her head, she swore softly when the stitches didn’t hold. “There’s not enough to grab onto. Alright, let’s get the top tendons attached and worry about this one later.” Talking out loud helped her organize her thoughts and keep her from getting fatigued. 

“Dental floss, huh?” She asked as she pulled out another suture kit. “Sounds like you’ve got some field medical experience.” Kyla paused and looked over at Dean. She arched an eyebrow as an invitation to share if he felt up to it. Distractions worked on both ends of the needle. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I can set bones and pop shoulders into place in a pinch.” He shrugged. “I guess if you know about these guys,” he jutted his chin at Arie, “Then you probably know about hunters too.” He paused to let that sink in a bit. “Me, my brother and our Dad. Think we’ve taken out just about every big bad ugly there is.” 

Tossing the bloody needle and small length of suture material onto the tray, Kyla stood up to stretch her back. “Hunters, huh?” Taking a step away from the gurney, she stopped and looked back at Dean. “I need to get surgical glue from the cabinet. Over there.” She pointed to a cabinet near the wash up station and walked slowly and deliberately. Grabbing two vials, she closed the cabinet and headed back. “How did you get mixed up with the Lycans? I’d think that would be the last place you’d lay your head.” 

Kyla was well aware of hunters and what they did. The fact that one decided to play for the other side was very interesting. Her level of interest in this one just reached new heights. 

Dean smiled, genuine and wide. “You’d think that, huh?” He agreed, it really wasn’t a true question. “I jus’ fell in love with a girl...before I got called away by my Dad...and when I came back, this,” he nodded to Arie, “Is what I found. My brother died, and my Dad went a few years ago so, all that’s really left is me. That bein’ the case, I decided to make my own family. Quit hunting, and settle into married life.” 

Right as Kyla was about to dive back into Arie’s arm, she stopped. “You’re THAT Dean Winchester? I’ll be damned.” She didn’t know whether to laugh or cheer or a combination of both. 

Dean couldn’t help the wide charming grin that split his face. “The one and only.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you from the pack. I’m terrible with names.” Shaking her head, she bent back down over Arie’s arm and started to glue the frayed bits of tendon together. “Naythin did a job on her arm. Been awhile since I've seen damage like this.” She blew on the glue to speed up the curing time as she reached for the last of the suture kits. “Once I close the wound, I’m going to want to keep her here for at least 24 hours to monitor the healing. If it doesn’t start soon we may have to do a blood transfusion of Naythin since he’s the closest we’ve got to Lucian’s blood.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Actually, I think mine would be better than Naythin’s. I heal a lot faster than the rest of these yahoos.” He grinned proudly then shrugged. “We can’t really figure out why other than that I got the virus from one of the Originals or whatever.” 

Finally satisfied with the attachment of the tendons, Kyla started closing up the wound. “Alright. Blood type doesn’t come into play with Lycans so that’s not an issue and if you’re from Lucian’s direct lineage you might be a better option for her.” She looked up from the neat row of stitches and smiled. “We’ll see how she heals.” 

Once Kyla was finished with the stitches, she swabbed the area before covering it with a bandage. Pulling off the gloves she’d been wearing, she checked Arie’s vitals and nodded. “Sounds good. We’ll leave her in here incase we have to do the transfusion. Once she starts healing I’ll move her into a private room. We have an entire wing set up for Lycans so she’ll be safe. You’re welcome to crash on the other gurney next to her. I’m sure Naythin won’t be leaving that door until he knows she’s out of the woods.” 

Throwing the gloves into the hazardous waste box, she stopped when she reached the door. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester. Hope to meet you again on better terms.” 

Pushing the door open, she let it close with a muffled slap and walked over to Naythin. “Hey. I got her stitched up but she’s not healing like I’d like her too. Could be simple trauma to the system or loss of blood. If she doesn’t heal soon, we'll have to do a transfusion. Dean volunteered as a donor.” She looked back at the door and shook her head. “I’d love to pick his brain about the whole...virus mutation thing.” Looking back at Naythin, she smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. “Get some food from the cafeteria. They’re not going anywhere.” 

Naythin had watched from his post the entire time the doc was working on Arie. He was worried and felt guilty as hell for what happened. When Kyla came out and told him what was going down, he nodded but kept his eyes on the door. At the mention of the virus and Dean, he shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. We don’t even know what’s going to happen when he shifts for the first time. You’d have to talk to Arie first.” 

At the mention of food, his stomach growled but he ignored it. “I’m not going anywhere, either.” 

Dean wasn’t thrilled that Arie had to stay here for 24 hours. He felt that her own bed in her mansion would be a much better place for her to recover. And if she needed blood, he would be the one to give it, end of question. As a matter of fact, he almost wanted to demand that the doctor do it now rather than later in the hopes that his blood might jump start her own healing process. But he remained silent. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, especially now that he had the whole “Lycan thing” going on, but he did it. His eyes tracked the doctor’s movements like a hawk, his attention never truly leaving the woman, even when he looked down at Arie and spoke comfortingly to her. The idea of him sleeping on the gurney next to Arie’s made him want to laugh, but he didn’t. He’d be sleeping with her in his arms, thank you very much. Even if they had to sleep on the floor to do it. 

The smell of antiseptic and blood broke through the black haze and had Arie wrinkle her nose and she tried to move her head away from it. She’d always hated that smell. Her tongue was thick and stuck to the roof of her mouth and it made speaking impossible. Where was she? She remembered Naythin using her arm as a chew toy and Dean going full on mated male on Naythin complete with white eyes and fangs that would have made Savage jealous. After that, everything was really fuzzy or non existent. 

The only constant had been a voice weaving it’s way through the darkness and keeping her buoyant. It was an anchor that kept her from slipping away. It was Dean’s voice that eased her anxiety and allowed her wolf to stay calm. She could smell him as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice. As she tried to reach for him, the pain in her right arm had her gasp loudly, nearly jackknifing her body off the gurney. 

Dean had allowed himself to lean across Arie’s body, laying his head gently on her chest, listening to her heart beat. The sound of it soothed him, and it helped him to believe that she would heal and that everything would be alright. He’d almost missed the slight movement of her arm, and likely would have completely had it not been followed by an audible gasp that had Dean jerking back and staring with wide eyes at Arie as she sat straight up on the gurney. 

Her eyes were wide and pain filled as she looked around the room and finally down at her arm as it hung limply at her side. Panic started to set in when she couldn’t see Dean right away. She was still out of it and not totally coherent. “Dean!” She tried to shout but only managed a hoarse whisper that quickly escalated into a full on coughing fit. 

Dean jumped off the stool so fast it fell over backward. “I’m here, Ar. I’m right here, baby,” he comforted as he wrapped her up in his arms. That tender embrace was short lived however as she began to cough so hard that it shook her body. He tried to sooth her, rubbing her back in an attempt to help with the coughs but nothing seemed to be working. 

“Doc!” Dean shouted. “Doctor Haines!” 

Kyla had been on her way back from checking on a ten year old boy who thought he could fly off the top of his parents barn and ended up with a broken leg for his efforts. She remembered being that invincible at that age. Her pager went off and she broke into a dead run 911 Trauma Lykos 

She hit the hallway and even with her puny human ears, Kyla could hear Arie coughing. Bursting through the doors, she ran straight for the wash up station and filled a large plastic cup with water, grabbed a handful of straws from another cabinet and went to Arie. 

“Arie. Listen to me. You have to calm down. Small sips. Your throat is dry. That’s all.” Kyla looked at Dean and handed him the cup. “Talk to her. She’ll listen to you better than to me.” 

Dean wanted to knock the cup out of the doctor’s hand and grab her by the throat. But he didn’t. What the hell did she think he’d been doing? He’d talked to her and nothing had changed. Instead, he did as the doctor asked though it wasn’t without shooting the woman a murderous look. He offered Arie the water and rubbed her back. 

“It’s okay, Ar. Just breathe. Draw in air slow and release it. If you can, take a drink. It’s okay, I gotcha. I’m right here.” 

Dean was there. She could see him and feel him and touch him. Thank the Goddess above. The coughing was going to kill her. She couldn’t draw in enough air and her lungs were screaming for oxygen. Arie heard the doctor say something about her throat and she tried to grab the straw but her hands shook too badly from the coughing. The bite wasn’t going to kill her but the lack of oxygen in her lungs sure as hell was. 

Her vision started to blur when she heard Dean telling her to relax. She tried, for him, and slowly it started to work. Arie could feel his hand on her and she leaned against it. Finally able to grab hold of the straw, she sucked on the straw and a small amount of water washed over her tongue and down her throat. It was the best thing she’d ever tasted. The coughing slowed until it ended with a bad case of the hiccups and Arie was able to look around the room. 

“How’d I get here?” Her voice sounded like shit. It reminded her of when she’d had a bad case of laryngitis. 

Dean leaned into Arie and pulled her up against him as much as he could without causing her pain or send her back into a coughing fit. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and drew in her scent. He only pulled back when she asked how she’d gotten there. 

“Naythin said we should bring you here,” he explained. “I wasn’t sure what to do. If you’d been conscious I’d of just sown it up but… And you weren’t healing right. I thought about callin’ Cas, but I think he’s traumatized Naythin enough for one day.” 

Arie looked down at her arm with a puzzled look. “What do you mean not healing right?” She started to cough again but stopped it with another sip of water. Damn, that was good stuff. Looking around the room again, she found the doctor and motioned her over. “Explain.” 

Kyla stood back and let the pair reconnect. She was glad the coughing had stopped and figured Arie would come around faster with Dean talking to her than if she tried to get bossy. She hadn’t met a Lycan yet that appreciated being bossed around. 

At Arie’s request, she rejoined them and sat down on the abandoned stool. “It seems as if your system is in some kind of shock. The veins healed and stopped the bleeding before you got here but the muscle, tendon and outer skin damage isn’t healing, at all. What I suggest is that we give you some time to heal on your own. If that doesn’t happen than we’ll do a blood transfusion. Dean has volunteered to be the donor.” 

Movement near the door caught her eye and she spotted Naythin ducking out of sight. “I think someone wants to check on his Alpha.” Kyla didn’t have to be a Lycan to see the worry and guilt plastered all over the guys face. 

Dean frowned at the doctor and kept glancing at Arie hoping that she’d wind up thinking the same thing he was and just finally say it. When no one did, he huffed exasperatedly. “Would you tell her to just frickin’ give you some of my blood already! Not that I can figure out why the hell she doesn’t listen to me. Look lady, I don’t play by these peoples rules. I have one rule, family comes first.” His eyes darted to the door. “Even if you have to kick family’s ass a little. Naythin can come see his Alpha after I finish with him.”

Dean turned and stalked toward the door, purposely pushing it open hard enough to send Naythin into the wall behind it. Peering around the door and finding Naythin well bruised, Dean smiled. “You can come in now, I’m satisfied.” 

Arie looked at Dean and sighed. The man had zero patience. None. Zilch. Nada. She was fine doing as the doctor suggested. More than likely as soon as her head was clear, the rest of her would get with the program and heal up. 

Kyla rolled her eyes and watched Dean walk away. Looking back at Arie, she shrugged and mumbled. “Men.” 

Naythin had been peeking through the doors since Arie woke up. He wanted in there in the worst way but kept his distance until he was summoned. When he saw Dean coming at him, he stood up straight and that was all he had time to do as the doors slammed into him sending him flying across the hall and sliding down the wall like a cartoon character. He rubbed the back of his head and glared up at Dean but kept his mouth shut. Not quite sure what he’d done aside from nearly ripping off the arm of his mate, he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Getting to his feet slowly, he crossed the hall and became one with the wall to get past Dean. Once he was in the room, his head dropped and he shuffled his feet like a kid waiting to see the principle. 

Watching Naythin walk in the room like he was scared of his own shadow took every bit of fight out of Arie. “Naythin, come here.” Her voice still wrecked from the coughing but she tried to make it as soft as possible. When the male reached the side of the gurney she caught sight of Dean following Naythin and she shot him a dirty look. 

“I know it was an accident and you couldn’t help yourself. I’m not mad, okay? Neither is Dean. Isn’t that right, Dean?” Arie gave him another dirty look. 

Dean’s wide grin was still plastered across his face. “I never said I was mad.” He shrugged and looked from Arie to the doctor to Naythin and back. “Who said I was mad?” 

Arie and Kyla looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Getting to her feet, Kyla started for the door. “I’ll leave you guys alone. If anything changes, Arie let me know. Pain level, muscle spasms...anything at all.” As she walked past Naythin and Dean, she smiled and kept on walking. It was times like this she was grateful to be single. 

Naythin stood with his head down until Arie said she wasn’t mad and understood. He still felt like shit for what he did but it helped to know she wasn’t going to hold it against him. Lifting his head, he looked at Dean and rubbed the small lump. “Not mad, huh. I’d hate to see you when you’re really pissed off.” Bowing his head quickly in Arie’s direction, he went to the door and stood guard, this time from the inside of the room. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Stop whining, you sound just like Sam. Except I didn’t even touch you. Course a smack to the back of the head really didn’t seem fitting either.” He shook his head and turned his attention back to Arie, grinning at her as he winked. He stepped closer to the gurney and ran a hand up and down her back. “You sure yer okay, Ar?” 

Arie watched the two go at each other and couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see and long over due. When Dean came over and asked if she was okay all she could do was nod her head. Tears started to form and she looked down at her arm to try and hide them. 

Dean started to relax when Arie nodded but then he frowned with confusion as she hung her head and turned away. “Ar, are you mad at me? I didn’t really hurt Naythin, he’s just a big baby. I swear.” He continued to rub her back, even as he looked over to where Naythin stood. “Good job jackass, you made her cry.” 

She shook her head and reached for his arm with her good hand. “No. I’m not mad at you, you idiot. Don’t listen to him, Naythin! ” Arie wiped at the tears and pulled Dean closer. “I heard you. I heard you talking to me.” 

Dean shot Naythin a look of confusion before returning his attention to Arie. He stole the stool that had been taken by Kyla and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her waist rather than rubbing her back the way he had been. Laying his cheek against her thigh he looked up at her. 

A soft adoring smile curved his lips. “That’s funny, you were supposed to.” He winked at her and rolled his head forward, kissing the skin of her stomach before pulling his head back to gaze up at her again.

When Dean got up close and personal with Arie, Naythin took that as his cue to exit the room and glare at anyone who walked by and dared to disturb them. 

Arie wanted to wrap her arms around him but settled for pulling him close with her good arm. “Thank you. It helped. You have no idea how much.” She quickly tried to stifle a yawn but failed and let it go. Her jaw cracked from it and she patted the mattress next to her. “Care to join me?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Don’t thank me for that. You don’t ever need to thank me for loving you.” He chuckled when a moment later Arie yawned. “Nice to see I still have the ability to bore you from time to time.” He lifted his head and leaned in to brush a kiss across her lips. 

He glanced down at the gurney and wondered how well it would hold up to two full grown Lycans. He figured that maybe as long as they didn’t shift they’d be okay. Lifting his gaze to hers he nodded and waited for her to move over a little. He climbed up on the gurney with her and allowed her to get comfortable so that he didn’t accidentally hit her injured arm. 

Annnnd cue the waterworks. She couldn’t say anything so she nodded instead. That man had a way with words and even when he was being sarcastic it got to her. Arie scooted over, holding her injured arm out of the way as Dean climbed on the gurney with her. She turned on her side to face him and snuggled as close to him as she possibly could, letting her arm rest on his hip. Her head fit under his chin perfectly and she could hear his heart beat steadily against her ear.

“I’m glad I didn’t tell you to go to hell at the bar that night.” She smiled and slowly rubbed the inside of his thigh with the fingers of her good hand. 

Dean chuckled softly and nodded his head a little. “Me too, baby,” he murmured. He tilted his head down in an attempt to see her finger that rubbed along his thigh and had another part of his anatomy getting interested. “Uh, Ar...I don’t think yer doc would be real happy if you pull those stitches…” He cleared his throat and shifted his hips slightly. “Now yer just bein’ cruel,” he teased, but only a little bit. 

Arie chuckled and moved her hand away from Dean’s leg. “Sorry.” She sighed and rubbed her head against his chest. This was her happy place. Not in a hospital trauma room but having Dean next to her. His heart drumming in her ear, his scent filling her lungs. This was her ultimate happy place. No matter what was happening outside those doors, she could handle it as long as he was by her side. 

Letting another yawn take over, she let her eyes slip closed. “Love you. Go to sleep, Dean.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean responded with a chuckle, “Love you too.”

*** *** *** 

Arie wasn’t sure just how long she’d been asleep and for a moment forgot all about hunters trying to wipe out her pack, her head of security nearly ripping her arm off and the hell that would have to be paid for the killing of two council members. 

All she knew was that Dean was sleeping next to her. At some point he’d taken his shirt off and she could feel his chest against her back. His arm was snaked around her body. His hand was between her legs. She could feel his erection demanding freedom from the confines of his pants against her thigh. Arie rolled over with a smile on her face. His eyes were shut, his breathing slow and deep. She smiled, thinking even in his sleep, he wanted her. “I love you, mate,” she whispered. 

*** *** *** 

Dean saw it just as he had started to go around the side of the pack house. The thing was black as pitch, such a deep black tone that it almost appeared to have a blue-purple cast to it. It stood at least three and a half feet at the shoulders, and as it turned its head and looked at Dean, the moon seemed to be reflected in the silvery-white of its eyes. He’d seen a hound that big before, the first time he’d ever seen anything like this, real and in the flesh, was when it had taken his life, Hellhound. The very thought of facing down the beast again had an almost paralyzing fear gripping his heart. 

“No, no, no, no!” The words an almost plea, his tone and his terror rising with each syllable as he watched the thing begin to stalk him. 

He took a couple stumble steps backward before turning and taking off at an all out run. He could hear it running after him now, could hear its paws crunching the gravel with every footfall. Oh God, oh God, no, please, not again. He started toward the pack house but at the last minute changed his mind. You can’t go there! What about Arie...Naythin...the wolves...your family… He heard the thing growl behind him and with a cry of sheer unadulterated terror, it knocked Dean to the ground. He struggled to crawl away from it, his belly against the ground and feet pushing against the Earth. He froze, horrified and shaking when the hound pressed its paw to the center of Dean’s back. 

“Please...no...oh God...shit…” he mumbled, his voice hoarse and low. 

He felt the head of the thing nudge him and fear of the unknown, unable to see what this creature wanted, had him rolling over. His eyes searched the beast and slowly, he began to realize that it wasn’t a Hellhound. It wasn’t one at all.

When the creature sauntered forward and carefully laid itself down, resting it’s giant head against Dean’s chest, those mesmerizing silvery white eyes stared unflinchingly into his own. It was in that moment that Dean actually chuckled. Tentatively at first, and then with more confidence. Still grinning wide, he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the thick silky hair of the wolf’s head. 

“Yer my wolf,” he muttered, still grinning as he continued to pet the creature's head. 

Arie lay facing Dean and just watched him sleep. All the stress and pain seemed to be erased from his face and if she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn he looked ten years younger. Gently, she ran her fingers down his cheek to the underside of his chin. As she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, his head jerked away and every line and crease that had been gone was back with a vengeance. Her hand went to his shoulder to let him know that she was there. History had proven that you didn’t wake Dean up from a nightmare suddenly. You either let him work through it or very gently brought him out. Arie watched his eyes dance under his lids. He mumbled quietly under his breath and she could only pick up bits and pieces even with her enhanced hearing. 

His arm jerked out from under hers and Arie pulled away. Leaning as far back as she could without falling off the gurney. When he started yelling, Arie slid her legs off the gurney and went around to his side. Screw being slow and gentle. The injury to her arm totally forgotten, Arie rolled Dean on his back and started to climb on top of him when he just stopped moving. It was like someone hit the pause button on the dream and every muscle in his body followed suit. 

“Dean?” She whispered tentatively. Arie watched his face for any sign of the nightmare returning. Raising her hand to gently shake his shoulder, she stopped when a smile slowly made its way across his lips. He looked relaxed and calm. Exhaling slowly, she took a step back and sat down on the stool next to the gurney. 

Dean forehead knitted as the wolf and his dream self slowly faded away and reality began to gradually seep back in. He blinked open his eyes and drew in a sharp breath when Arie wasn’t where she should be. He eased himself up a little and turned his head as he started to call for her only to swallow the words when he saw her on the stool next to the gurney. 

“Hey,” he offered a slight sleepy smile, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” he inquired, his voice somewhat hoarse from sleep. 

Arie smiled and shook her head. “I was. You were having a nightmare.” She paused knowing that the subject of his dreams was a sore one. “You okay?” 

Dean’s brow creased thoughtfully and he nodded. “It only started out as a nightmare,” he corrected. “I was being chased by a Hellhound, or at least I thought I was.” 

Without even thinking about it, Arie’s hand went to his and she interlaced their fingers. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” 

Dean shook his head. “It wasn’t a Hellhound,” he assured. “Though it definitely could passed for one. It was my wolf. He was all black, but his eyes...they were wild, sort of a silvery white color.” 

The air in Arie’s lungs came out in a rush. The corner of her lips curled up in the beginning of a slow but every growing smile. “Your wolf.” Arie stood up suddenly, her hands going to either side of his face and she kissed him hard on the lips. “Your wolf. You met your wolf.” 

Dean’s smile mirrored Arie’s and it turned into a chuckle then a soft moan when her lips met his, though for far too brief a moment. “Yeah,” he chuckled. “But I think you should sit...or something…” He looked her over worriedly and stared for a moment at her bandaged shoulder before meeting her eyes once more with his own. “Is it feeling any better?” 

“What?” She looked at her arm and slowly flexed it. There was no pain. “It feels better.” Arie looked at Dean and moved her arm closer to him and pointed to the bandage. “Take it off.” If anything, it should be sore or stiff. She healed fast but the extent of the injury should have kept her in a sling for a couple of days at least. 

Dean frowned with uncertainty but reached for her arm. He pulled his hands back and shifted, sitting up the rest of the way and throwing his legs off the side of the gurney, now that Arie wasn’t in it he felt a little stupid for being there. He frowned pointedly at Arie. “You know I’m gonna get yelled at for this.” With a sigh of resignation he worked at the bandage, loosening the fastened ends before carefully unwrapping the wound. When he had the injury about half way unwrapped he looked up at her from under his brows. “Still feel okay?” 

Arie swallowed and nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m good.” She could see the area where the ragged edges of the wound had been. The only thing she saw was healthy skin and thankfully her ink was intact. Wow, shallow much? She thought to herself bringing a low chuckle to her lips. 

Dean smiled and looked up at her from how he’d returned his attention to the bandage. “What?” 

“What? Oh, umm...nothing. Go ahead.” Arie made a hurry up motion with her free hand and tapped her foot in mock impatience. 

Dean paused completely and frowned at Arie. “You make a crappy patient.” He huffed softly and shook his head as he went back to work. “I’m almost done.” He glanced up as he pulled the last bit of cotton bandaging away. “There, happy?” 

She was almost afraid to look. Her eyes were glued to Dean’s face but she forced herself to glance down quickly at first and back up to Dean. It took a couple seconds for her brain to register the lack of blood and torn flesh on her bicep. Tearing her eyes from Dean’s again, she looked down and this time made sure to check the wound, or the total lack of one now. “It’s gone.” Arie grabbed her arm with her free hand and massaged the skin and muscle to check it for soreness. Nothing. Just...nothing. “It’s gone-gone. Healed. I don’t understand.” 

Dean shrugged and looked from Arie to her arm and back. “Don’t ask me. But you’re still slower than I am.” He couldn’t help teasing her about that. 

Arie moved to his side and hopped up on the gurney. She couldn’t stop touching her arm. “Very funny.” She looked at him and pointed to her arm. “This shouldn’t be healed already. Not like this.” Arie leaned back away from Dean and let her eyes trail down his body from head to toe and back up again. “What did you do?” 

Dean quirked a brow. “It took it’s damn sweet time to get started, maybe it just made up for lost time.” He smirked and chuckled. “I don’t care why it’s healed, I’m just glad that it is.” His brows lifted to his hairline. “What? I didn’t do anything. My wolf and I were doin’ our own thing.” 

Arie clenched her fist and flexed the muscle. No pain. It was completely normal. Now she was starting to freak out just a bit. Jumping down off the gurney, she started to pace. “No. No. Something happened. Tell me exactly what happened.” When she reached the far wall, Arie slapped the nurse's call button. 

Dean started to frown as Arie paced and was still frowning when she stopped and asked to be told everything that happened. “How am I supposed to know everything that happened? Uh, let’s see, Naythin bit you, I wanted to strangle him. Instead I just made a Naythin sized hole in the wall.” He grinned proudly. “Uh I got ticked off that no one thought to put my blood into you. Incase you don’t remember, I heal really fast. And then I laid down with you and we fell asleep.” He shrugged. “Now, I can’t tell you if Naythin pissed at any point or not and I also can’t say what the doctors been up to so….” 

When the doors to the room swung open, a nurse hurried in. “Yes, ma’am?” 

Arie swung around and snarled at her. “Get Doc Haines. NOW!” The nurse nearly fell over trying to get out of the room with a high pitched “Yes, ma’am.” 

Turning her attention back to Dean, she glared at him. “This isn’t funny.” Her pacing had become almost frantic when she stopped in front of him. The hand that reached for his was shaking like a leaf. “Please, Dean. Don’t lie to me. What did you do.” 

Dean took Arie’s hand in his own and gazed at her earnestly as he shook his head. “Ar, I promise, I’m not lying. I’ve been right here the whole time. No demon deals, no glittery fairy magick, no voodoo mojo, nothing. I’ve been with you, that’s all.”

Arie inhaled slowly. There was no lie, no deception; only truth. Nodding slowly, she went to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little freaked out. I’m sorry.” 

Kyla Haines was a pretty easy going person but when she had to administer a sedative to one of her nurses; that’s when she drew the line. When she got to the room that Arie and Dean were in, she gave Naythin a look that clearly said to not even think of stopping her. Punching her way through the doors, she stopped with both hands on her hips. “The hell did you do to my nurse?”

Dean didn’t even think about the strange sensations that assailed his face and mouth, he was too pissed off that some know-nothing doctor had just snapped at his fiancé because some stupid bitch had thrown a hissy-fit over getting yelled at. He turned his head so fast that had he been human his neck likely would have snapped. A deep growl broke from his throat and the hand that wasn’t holding Arie’s clenched into a fist so tight that every knuckle popped. 

Arie heard the doors fly open and she turned and pointed to her arm. “Look.” She was about to walk closer when she saw Dean lean forward. His lips were pulled back in a I’m gonna eat you snarl and the growl that rumbled through the room even had her wolf sit up and take notice. “Oh shit.” 

“Doc, you need to look down. Right now. Look at the floor.” Slowly, Arie moved to get between Kyla and Dean. 

Dean’s eyes never left Kyla, even after Arie started to move, Dean’s keen hunter instincts still served him well, even now and he could detect the slightest movement. “You need to apologize NOW!” 

Kyla glared at Arie and the movement near the gurney didn’t even register until she heard Arie yell at her to look down. “No! I’m not…” The sentence wasn’t never finished. Her eyes got wide and she slowly turned towards Dean. What had once been Dean now looked like something out of her worst nightmares. 

When he demanded that she apologize, Kyla didn’t even hesitate. “I’m...I’m sorry.” She had no idea what she was apologizing for but she’d do it if it kept her alive. 

Dean crossed the distance between himself and Doc Kyla and leaned in close, his mouth near her neck. “Apologize to Arie,” he murmured, a low growl following his words, “And do not ever talk to her like that again.”

Arie was trying to keep herself between Dean and Kyla but stopped when he got right up to the docs face. “Dean. It’s okay.” She kept her voice low and level and had her hand ready to yank the doc out of the way if he got too close. 

 

Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to run but Kyla couldn’t get them to obey. She knew that if she ran he’d catch her before she got to the door but her brain wasn’t being that reasonable. As Dean got right up to her, she stopped breathing and closed her eyes. If she was going to die she didn’t want to see it happen. His hot breathe on her neck had her whimpering in fear but she kept it together enough to nod rapidly. “Arie. I’m sorry...for the way I spoke. It’ll never happen again.” 

Satisfied, Dean nodded and pulled back. He allowed his eyes to search the doctor’s face. “The only reason you’re life isn’t in danger is because Arie likes you. You might want to remember that.” He turned and started to walk back to the gurney he’d be sharing with Arie but paused and turned back, facing the doc. “Just so we’re clear, I wouldn’t kill you. I’d turn your name in to a bunch of hunters, telling them that you do back alley monster medicine. I’m sure they’d be a lot less gentlemanly than I would.” 

Slowly shaking her head at what Dean had said, Arie reached for the doc and pulled her away from Dean. “Stay away from him for now until we get him figured out. Okay? He’s a lot more reactive than other males.” Once she was sure that Dean had calmed down enough, she pointed to her arm again. 

“It’s healed. Healed, healed.” Yeah she sounded crazy but the whole situation was crazy. 

Kyla wasn’t sure if Dean was bluffing or telling her the truth but, she really didn’t want to call him on it. The clinic meant too much to her to ruin everything. “I will remember.” She went along willingly with Arie and when the woman showed her arm, Kyla’s mouth dropped open. She started to reach for Arie’s arm but stopped and looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows, silently asking for permission to examine Arie’s arm. 

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line of irritation when Arie said he was more “reactive” than other males. But it got the desired effect he was sure, since he stopped talking. When the doc looked over at him for his permission he simply nodded. 

“Maybe I should go check on Naythin…” His gaze darted to the closed door, back to Arie, and back again to the door. “I’ll, uh, be back in a minute.” 

Arie was about to stop him but decided not to. It might be better for both he and Kyla if Dean wasn’t around. Kyla could examine her without being afraid of Dean killing her. “Make sure he eats and tell him I’m okay.” She called to Dean’s retreating back. 

Looking back the doc, she nodded. “Go ahead. I’m telling you. It’s fine. I woke up and it was like this.” 

Kyla didn’t move until Dean was at the doors. Once she heard them close, she took hold of Arie’s arm and started pressing on the skin and prodding the muscle. “Any pain? Soreness? Spasms?” Holding out the injured arm, Kyla reached for Arie’s other arm and pulled it out straight to compare the two side by side. “I don’t see any abnormal healing. It looks...fine.” 

Arie couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “And we pay you the big bucks for that? Something happened while we were sleeping. I just don’t know what.” She glanced towards the door. In the back of her mind, she knew that Dean had something to do with it. 

*** *** ***

Naythin had stood at the door the entire time Arie and Dean had slept. Several nurses had offered to bring him something to eat or drink and he’d refused rather bluntly each time. When he knew they’d woken up, he relaxed enough to allow himself to squat down on the floor. When the doc had ran past him, pointed a finger at him and had death in her eyes, he didn’t move,. Even though she wasn’t a Lycan she was a female and he’d seen that look too many times from his wife to even think of disobeying. 

The doors swinging open slowly, had him looking up. When he saw Dean walk out, he pulled to his feet. “Hey. Everything okay?” 

Dean gave a halfhearted one shoulder shrug, glancing back behind him at the closing door. “Women,” he grumbled. “Doc Manner-less snaps at Arie and I try and stand up to her for bein’ a bitch and Arie waves me off.” He huffed. “Did you eat? Arie told me to tell you she’s fine. And that you have to eat.” He jerked his head to the right toward the cafeteria. “C’mon, let’s go see what we can find that’s edible in this place.” 

Naythin’s shoulders sagged at the news that Arie was okay. He shook his head when asked if he’d eaten and his stomach growled in response to Dean’s suggestion. “I’ll try and choke something down but you know how lousy hospital food can be.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “They might have pie.” He couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips. He looked over at Naythin as they walked and he lifted a brow. “You been in that hallway all night?” He shook his head. “Y’know there were like fifteen empty gurneys in there, right?” 

“All night. It’s my job to make sure the Alpha pair are safe.” He didn’t look at Dean but kept his eyes forward, glancing to the occasional nurse who walked by. 

Dean’s brows lifted. “Alpha pair?” he echoed with a scoff as he shook his head. “Now you're soundin’ like Arie with her giving me the Alpha seat.” He snorted. “What do I know about being Alpha? Hell, I killed two council members, doesn’t that revoke my Alpha membership card or somethin’?”

“You’re her mate regardless of the fact that you’re not married yet. No other male will go near Arie and no other female will go near you.” Naythin stopped and did a right face that would have made his drill instructor proud. “What you did was for the good of the pack. The remaining council members either get with the program or they know they’ll be next.” He turned without another word and headed for the cafeteria. 

Dean’s brows rose and he found himself staring at Naythin like he’d been possessed. He had half a mind to whisper Christo. Wasn’t this the same guy who didn’t even believe it had happened? Wow, must be some hallway. With a shake of his head, he continued after Naythin as they headed for the clinic’s definition of food, whatever that may be. 

Naythin had had all night to think about what had happened at the mansion. No, he hadn’t been there to see it go down but he’d smelled the blood in the foyer when they were leaving to take Arie to the clinic. He could smell the council members scent mixed with fear and death. When he’d been in the military it had been drilled into him to follow orders no matter what but, they’d also told him when to stop following someone whose orders would lead to the deaths of his men and relieve them of their duty. He couldn’t very well toss the council in the brig but Dean had gone one better. He’d killed the “leaders” that were giving the shitty orders and unknowingly forced the others to tow the line. 

Just before he pushed the cafeteria doors open, Naythin stopped and turned to Dean once more. He looked him in the eye, placed his hand over his heart and spoke quietly. “I can never repay what you did for me but I will do my best so you don’t regret the decision. I am honored to call you Alpha.” 

Dean couldn’t help the way one brow quirked up at Naythin’s words. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say, or what to even feel. He didn’t want to hurt Naythin by making light of what the Lycan had said, but there was a part of him, a big part that wanted to laugh it off, the way he did other things that scared him. Or even those few times he could likely count on one hand, when he’d actually be praised or thanked by his Dad or his brother. He cleared his throat and nodded, it was all he could think to do, and he knew it sucked. When Naythin turned back toward the doors, that was when he could speak, when the kid wasn’t looking him in the eye. 

“Don’t thank me,” he murmured, “You don’t own me anything. I did what I did because you’re family. I would have done the same thing for Cas or Arie. No one threatens my family. I don’t care who they think they are. Hell, I killed Archangels for Sam. Did you really think I wouldn’t do the same for you?” 

Naythin walked towards the cashier to pay for the buffet. It was pretty large but really all he wanted was coffee and maybe a donut or twelve. He’d heard Dean and filed it away. Archangels? So much for his quiet Lycan life. Nope. It just got a whole lot weirder. Grabbing a tray, he slid it down the line and grabbed a mug from under a heat lamp. “You know. I always obeyed orders from my superiors. Never once questioned them or thought it could be done another way. Now? I’ve got nothin’ but questions.” 

Dean chuckled as he grabbed a mug of coffee. “Welcome to my world. Things just keep gettin’ weirder and weirder. I actually laughed when my Dad told Sam and me that vampires were real. Can you believe it, Vampires?” He chuckled again.

The male stopped and did the slow head swivel. “Vampires.” He blinked and headed for the dessert section without another word. Just when he thought he’d heard it all. Yeah, that whole plate of donuts was his. No one even gave him a second look as Naythin set the plate on his tray. Donuts were his kryptonite. 

Dean’s forehead crinkled as he glanced at Naythin’s try on his way to grab pie from the carousel of dessert options. When he turned around, two plates of pie on his tray, and headed for the cashier behind Naythin, he couldn’t help but ask, “What the hell, what are you, pregnant?” 

Taking a table at the back of the room so he could watch the exits, Naythin sat down and picked up a glazed donut and took a huge bite. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as a moan rolled up his throat. “Oh yeah. That’s good.” He swallowed and chased it with a sip of coffee. “You want one and no. I’m not pregnant, ass. The sugar settles me. I know, it’s weird.” He shrugged and popped the last half of the donut in his mouth. 

Dean took a seat at the table with Naythin and dug into his pie. He shrugged a shoulder at Naythin’s reasoning for all the donuts. “I live ass deep in weird every day of my life. I was the only kid in school who knew that the thing under the bed really was real.” He took a sip of coffee and shrugged a shoulder. Placing the mug down again he turned his attention on Naythin and watched him a moment. “I dunno if yer up for it yet or not, but I think you could probably get a piece of that doctor chick,” he mused as he turned his attention back to his plate and took another bite of pie, “She likes you.” 

The chocolate covered long john hovered in the air inches from Naythin’s open mouth. “Shut up.” He shoved the donut in his mouth and bit down, glaring at Dean. “No, she doesn’t.” He mumbled past a mouthful of the pastry. The doc? No way. Naythin chewed slow and thought about it. It just felt wrong to even think about another woman. Sure it had been a few years but still. He didn’t know if he could ever make room for another woman in his heart. 

Dean huffed around the mouthful of pie. “You’re as blind as Sam used to be.” He shook his head as he reached for his mug of coffee. “Just pointin’ out the obvious.” He took a sip of the dark brew and placed the mug back down. “Seriously, with crappy chick instincts like that how on God’s green earth did you ever get married? What, did she ask you?” 

Naythin looked down at the plate and pushed it away. He brushed his hands off on his pants and picked up his coffee and held it to his lips. “No. I asked her.” He took a sip but kept the mug in front of his face. “I knew from the second I laid eyes on her that she was gonna be mine.” He looked down into the black liquid as if it would reveal life's mysteries like a magic 8 ball. “She’s human and a doctor and no way.” 

Dean knew he’d overstepped the second all playfulness left Naythin’s features and he did one helluva Sam parody. “Sonuvabitch,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m sorry, man,” he clapped Naythin on the shoulder. “Sometimes I just don’t know when to shut up.” His own playful demeanor was gone. “I didn’t mean...I didn’t even think when I brought it up.” He shook his head and pulled his hand off Naythin, using it to lift his own mug. “Well, those are dumb reasons why to not get some tail,” he muttered into his mug before taking a sip.

“You didn’t know. It’s fine.” He mumbled from behind the coffee mug. The male leaned into Dean’s touch and his wolf sighed. They’d both accepted Dean as their alpha. It just took his furry half a bit longer to get with the program but for some reason, he was suddenly very accepting of Dean. Naythin took a long slow sip of his coffee, his eyebrows disappearing in his bangs at Dean’s statement. “How long after you got dragged away from Arie did it take you to get some tail ?” He set the mug down and leaned his arms on the table. His face was neutral but he wouldn’t look away from Dean. 

Setting his mug down, Dean shook his head. “Totally different situation,” he corrected, “First off, Arie wasn’t dead. And secondly, I had always planned on coming back. You know, it was like being sent to war.” He shrugged a shoulder and reached for his mug again. “Didn’t seem to take Arie too long after I was dead to get some from Lucian.” 

Picking up his mug, Naythin swirled it around a bit before answering. “I can tell you they didn’t...I shouldn’t be telling you this…” He looked around and leaned closer to Dean, pointing the mug at him for emphasis. “They didn’t sleep together until after they were married. Lucian tried but Arie was adamant about it.” Bringing the mug to his lips, he downed the lukewarm coffee in one gulp. 

Dean nodded slowly, thoughtfully as Naythin told him about Arie and Lucian’s relationship, or at least the part that he hadn’t been able to ask Arie about. He smiled slightly and his heart warmed with love for her. A part of him pointed out the fact that he had only been dead for four months, but he knew that no one had told her that. That no one had made the call, not even himself. Instead he’d been too focused on killing Lucifer and stopping the Apocalypse. He cleared his throat. “I guess I did kinda forget to call when I came back from Hell.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I was< we were, kinda busy tryin’ to kill Lucifer and stop the Apocalypse. Not that it’s a good reason to not at least pick up the phone and call...but it’s the only reason I got.” 

Naythin sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “You should have called or sent a carrier pigeon or something. She wouldn’t have married Lucian if she knew you were alive. That was before my time but people talk.” He shrugged and couldn’t imagine not calling Ash if something had happened to him and she had no idea if he was dead or alive. “It took her a couple years before she said yes.” 

Dean nodded his agreement and his understanding. “I get it, I do. And I know I fucked up. I get that too. And I can’t say that I was a priest either. I never married anyone else, and I didn’t cheat on her in the sense of actually fucking someone else. But there were kisses...touches…” He thought of Pam and had to stifle the grin that wanted to spread across his face remembering their kiss in Heaven. He shrugged a shoulder. “I used to think it was the job. That it was human nature to crave contact with someone else when you knew that tomorrow you might not be here anymore.” He was silent as he thought about that for a while, but then he chuckled. His chuckle quickly turned into an all out belly laugh. “You should have seen Cas at the whore house!” He could barely speak past his laughter. 

“You took an angel to a whore house and you only went to Hell once?” He laughed and shook his head. “Better keep your bags packed for that one, pal.” The smile quickly faded as he looked towards the doors leading out of the cafeteria. “You’ve got a hell of a woman, Winchester. Don’t fuck it up.” 

Naythin stood up and checked to make sure his sweats were where they should be and ran a hand through his hair. He felt naked with out his weapons and gear. “Come on. Doc should be done with Arie by now.” 

Dean finished off his coffee in one gulp and returned the mug to the table as he pulled from his chair. “As for going to hell over takin’ Cas to get laid,” he shrugged. “I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let him die a virgin.” 

Halfway to the doors, Naythin stopped and turned around. “Angels can...you know.” His eyes got big and he glanced towards the ceiling. 

Dean shook his head. “Angels, no, their junk less. But their vessels can.” He shrugged. 

Naythin thought about it for a minute. Trying to get a mental image but only managed to give himself a headache. “I don’t want to know. That’s…” He shuddered and turned back to the doors, shoving them aside and heading for the trauma suite. 

Dean shrugged in response. There was nothing he could really say to Naythin that would help him understand. “If it helps, Castiel’s vessel, the guy who was his vessel, is dead, so that’s all Cas there…” 

Without looking back, he called out. “Not helping!” When they reached the trauma suite, Naythin stopped at the door and looked in. Arie was sitting back on the gurney and the doc was seated on the stool in front of her. They both were smiling and seemed to be getting along pretty well. Naythin thought back to what Dean had said about the doc liking him. How did she even know who he was? He knew that she knew what he was but she wouldn’t want anything to do with him. She was way out of his league. 

Dean started to push the door open and walk past Naythin only for him to pause as he did a double take. He knew that look, he’d seen it enough times on Sam that he could guess everything the kid was feeling without even asking, it was plainly written on his face. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely outta your league, and staring at her through the door’s not gonna help. And all that other junk yer thinkin’, the wedding planning and white picket fence part,” he shook his head, “I never said she wanted to get a mailbox with both your names on it. I said she wanted you to pound her ass into the mattress. But yer gonna have to get that love sick puppy look off your face first.” With that Dean made his way past Naythin and pushed the door open, walking back into the trauma suite without a backward glance. 

Naythin didn’t even know Dean had walked into the room until the door hit him in the arm. “OW!” He pushed hard against the door and hurried after Dean. “Mailbox? Who said anything about a mailbox.” 

Arie had been given a clean bill of health and it shocked her. Her arm was perfectly normal. Kyla had even insisted on a cat scan to make sure. When it came back clean and she was done scratching her head, Kyla gave up and declared Arie fit to go home. As much Arie wanted to tell Dean and get back home, she stayed in the room and gave him and Naythin some guy time. They’d both been through a lot and even though she loved Dean with all her heart there were some things that only guys could talk to each other about. 

The doors swinging open, had Arie look up and smile wide. “Hey you.” 

The more Kyla worked with Lycans the less she realized she knew. The fact that Arie had healed like she had was baffling, and it irked the scientist in her to no end. She had poured over the cat scan and found absolutely nothing. She should have been elated but it only confused her that much more. If she didn’t think the pack would hunt her down and kill her slowly, Kyla seriously considered writing a paper on their physiology. 

She and Arie had been sitting in the room waiting for Dean and Naythin to return. The pair had been talking about pack law and how Arie was able to keep the pack financially stable. When the doors to the room swung open, she turned and watched Dean come in and make a beeline for Arie. Not sure if it was self preservation or respect but, Kyla got up off the stool and got out of the way. She started for the door and backed right into a solid wall. Turning slowly, her eyes locked onto the soft grey color of his t-shirt. Her hands had gone up to stop herself and were pressed against his stomach. She could feel the muscles ripple under her touch. Swallowing hard, she looked up and her breath caught in her chest. Easy there, Kyla. Big bad wolf, remember? 

Her hands dropped to her sides and she took a step back. “Oh, I am so sorry.” Kyla shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and started for the door. “I need to go. Patients. Have patients. To check on.” Her ass hit the door and she squealed. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she pushed past the doors and hurried down the hallway. 

Dean rolled his eyes at Naythin’s naivety and shook his head. He would have explained more, given the kid more advice but they were in the room now and all he wanted was to go to Arie. 

A wide smile lit Dean’s face as his eyes locked with Arie’s. He barely registered that the doctor was still in the room as he went to Arie’s side, taking one of her hands in his own and bending slightly at the waist so he could brush a kiss across her lips. Lifting his head he looked up in time to see the doc back right into Naythin. He lifted his brows and tried to make eye contact with Naythin, jerking his head toward the doc in an attempt to urge him to make a move, any move other than standing there star struck. He rolled his eyes as he watched Kyla walk out of the room. 

“I’m gonna have to take you to the whore house next, aren’t I?” he inquired drolly as he frowned at Naythin. 

Arie couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Kyla acted around Naythin. Even she could see that there was something there. She knew how Naythin was when it came to other women and deep down she really hoped that the two would hit it off. 

When Dean mentioned a whore house, she slapped him on the arm. “Dean, stop.” She scolded. 

Sliding an arm around his waist, she pulled Dean to her and returned his kiss. Pulling back slightly, she looked down at his bare chest. “Now who’s being cruel?” 

You could have knocked Naythin over with a feather when the doc slammed into him. His heart stopped, he sucked in his stomach and his hands went behind his back. When she turned around and looked up at him, his heart did that flutter thing and he wanted to dig the damn thing out of his chest with a dagger. Traitorous bastard. His nostrils flared and the smell of lavender hit his lungs and he had to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. His wolf sat up and seemed to watch her walk away.

When the doors to the room closed finally, he turned and looked at Dean. “I’m not going to a whore house.” Looking back at the doors, he sighed. “No way I’d go to a whore house and let her touch me afterwards.” 

Dean couldn’t help the soft moan that broke from this throat as Arie kissed him back and his smile was wide and slightly devious when she pulled back and accused him of being as cruel as she had been. 

“Forgot I was even missin’ it,” he murmured with a slight frown. “I dunno why, but…” 

He nearly choked on his own spit a second later when Naythin sounded more like a puppy dog in love than Sam Winchester ever had. He pulled upright and stared wide eyed at the kid. “Wow. And you claim you don’t want the mail box.” He shook his head and looked down at Arie. “We are definitely getting married before they do.”

Arie rolled her eyes and stood up, giving Dean a slight push as she slid past him to get the shirt that Kyla had left for her. Pulling the scrub top on over her head, she couldn’t help but flex her arm again. Going back to Dean, she turned and leaned against the gurney. “Don’t push.” She whispered. “He has to do this on his own.” 

Dean turned wide eyes to Arie. “Push? If I pushed him faster than he’s goin’, all on his own, he’d be changin’ dirty diapers! This is all him, I jus’ pointed out the skirt to him.” 

Naythin blinked several times and shook himself before turning and realizing that Arie and Dean were looking at him. “What?” He looked down to make sure he didn’t have a raging hard on and when that was a no, he looked back up the pair. “Did I miss something?” 

Arie couldn’t help but laugh. There were times when she forgot that Naythin was older than she was. Getting herself under control, she headed for the doors. “Doc said I’m fine so can we go home now?” She held her hand out to Dean and waggled her fingers at him. 

Dean snorted and shook his head at Naythin. “Yeah, about ten to fifteen girls prior to the mailbox,” he mumbled while snatching his tee from off the floor. He pulled it over his head and headed toward Arie as he pulled it down. Taking her hand in his own he looked back at Naythin. “You comin’ with us or are you kids gonna go get matching tattoos now?” 

Arie took Dean’s hand and relished in the feel of his skin against hers. As they passed Naythin, she stopped and gave her best Alpha look. “Do I need to separate you two for the drive home?” When everything was settled, she was going to have a hard time keeping Dean and Naythin apart on the security team. She could just hear the complaints pouring in already. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes at Dean and had to refrain from smacking him up side the head. “Matching tattoos? No.” He followed the pair out the door and as they reached the parking garage, he broke into a dead run for the Escalade. “I’m driving!” He yelled as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “I want to get home in one piece.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at Arie. “He’s ridden with me before. I was just...I was worried.” He shrugged and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. 

He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Is he gonna be okay? I didn’t realize he’d be all chick flick about it or else I wouldn’t have pointed out that the doc liked him. I figured he’d just get some and that would be it.” 

Arie leaned her head against Dean’s arm when he squeezed her hand and said he’d been worried. “Naythin doesn’t do one night stands. He hasn’t slept with anyone since he came to the pack.” Glancing back at the clinic, she couldn’t help but smile. “I really hope this works for him. He deserves to be happy.” 

Naythin sat in the driver’s seat and waited for the Alpha pair to get in. Normally, he’d have been standing at the open door waiting for them but the clinic was in the pack’s territory and had security cameras everywhere. He felt like he was ignoring his duties but if they were attacked there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

He scanned the area and checked out each of the opened windows along the parking garage. The blinds were open on many of them and he could see patients resting in their beds, nurses and doctors making rounds, checking IVs and distributing meds. As he checked each window, he didn’t know he was actually looking for anyone until he caught sight of Dr. Kyla Haines standing at the foot of a patient's bed checking over their chart. His heart did that flutter thing again and he could smell the lavender shampoo in her hair. It was as clear as if she were standing in front of him again. “Kyla. I like that name.” 

Dean looked at Arie like she’d grown antlers. “He doesn’t do….What the hell do you mean he doesn’t do one night stands? If he didn’t ever do…” His eyes widened to almost comical proportions. “Oh my God, please tell me his wife wasn’t the one that popped his cherry.”

Arie stopped and moved in front of Dean. She looked towards the truck to make sure Naythin hadn’t heard him. “Dean!” She put her hands on his chest to stop him and glared. “I have no idea when he...popped his cherry and it’s not my business. Not everyone is the King of the one night stand like you were.” Taking a step closer, she glared up at him. “For your information, I didn’t do one night stands before I met you or after...you.” She poked her finger into his chest before turning and getting into the back seat of the Escalade. 

Naythin had been staring at Kyla’s ass as she moved from room to room. Even under that white doctors coat, it looked really nice. Raised voices had him reluctantly tear his eyes away and he could see Arie glaring up at Dean and the last part of their conversation reached his ears. ’...please tell me his wife wasn’t the one that popped his cherry.” 

He couldn’t help the growl that rumbled up from his chest and he had to fight to stay in the truck. Naythin watched Arie walk away from him and let herself into the vehicle. His eyes tracked Dean’s movements and he waited until Dean was seated next to Arie. Turning in his seat, he spoke slowly and carefully. “It’s none of your business, but no. My wife didn’t pop my cherry, but I respected her enough after she died to not dip my stick into every female I came across.” 

Dean quirked a single brow, a sarcastic comeback on the tip of his tongue, but he looked over at Arie and decided that he’d be on the losing in if he let the remark fly. Instead he gave a shrug and nodded. “Okay.” 

He looked over at Arie to see how much she did or didn’t like his response and mouthed the word, “Sorry,” to her. 

Arie sat in the truck and waited for Dean. Sometimes the guy had no filter whatsoever. As he closed the door, she turned to him and stopped when Naythin started to speak. Shit. He’d heard what Dean had said. If there was one topic that was strictly off limits to Naythin it was his wife and daughter. She couldn’t help but think that there was some specific reason Naythin had chosen the words he had. Turning to Dean, she rolled her eyes at his clipped reply and seriously thought about walking home. 

Raising her eyebrows at his feeble attempt at an apology, Arie pointed to the back of Naythin’s seat. “Him. Not me.” She mouthed slowly. 

Dean sighed in resignation and nodded to Arie. He cleared his throat as he turned his attention to the back of Naythin’s head. “Hey, uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up yer wife like that. You actually weren’t supposed to hear it, I just...I dunno...doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.” 

Naythin had put the truck in gear and was starting to back it out of the parking spot when Dean started talking to him. He stopped the truck, reached up to the rear view mirror and angled it so he could see Dean’s face. “Ears, dude. Ears.” He silently willed the guy to look up at him and when Dean kept his face angled away, he huffed and shook his head. “Whatever. It’s done.” 

Arie could feel the tension spike in the vehicle and slumped in her seat. There were times when she second guessed herself when it came to Naythin’s mental stability when it came to women. Sure he was fine a majority of the time but if someone made a crack about their wife or girlfriend and added him to the mix, well, let’s just say that Naythin had put his fair share of people into the clinic they’d just left. She was going to have to talk to Dean about not bringing it up again. 

Deep down, she knew Dean didn’t mean anything by it. It was just his way. He deflected a lot with sarcasm and poorly timed jokes. The mess from the fallout was not fun to clean up. Without looking, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He had a lot to learn about being a Lycan and living in the pack. 

Dean had been staring out the side window, he actually had to wonder whether or not if the reason his brother used to do this so much was due to not wanting to deal with him. When he felt Arie touch and then squeeze his hand, he turned from the window and to her, offering a slight smile as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return. “Love you,” he murmured softly. 

The next week and a half was non stop. From the moment Arie got out of bed at dawn to when she dragged herself back after midnight each night it was constant phone calls, wolves begging to come to the other states because Kansas was no longer safe, people screaming for Dean’s head on a stick because of what he’d done to Damen and Adam. Before Arie just thought of Dean as her husband and mate but now after seeing the way he’d changed since being bitten, she started to realize he was going to mean so much more to the pack. There was no way she was going to let the council do anything to him. If it meant leaving the pack, she’d do it. 

Since Kansas had been ejected, several areas had been attacked by rival packs already and those that refused to join either died or ran to either Nebraska or Colorado. As soon as news had gotten out that Damen was dead, unknown assailants murdered his entire family in their beds. It was not what Arie wanted by any means but Damen had been a colossal dick and his family wasn’t much better. 

The day after, Arie, Dean and Naythin had returned from the clinic, the pack sent Ranger and Toby to Summerland. Micah had everything set up in her absence. That evening, all the members who resided at the pack house and the surrounding areas attended the ceremony. Ranger and Toby’s bodies were on top of the pyre covered in a white sheet. Their bodies had been washed and their wounds stitched closed and Micah had made sure that their hands were touching under the sheet. It turned out that both Ranger and Toby had gone to Micah to come out to him about their relationship. He’d begged for Arie’s forgiveness after he’d told her and of course there was no way she was going to be mad at him for it. It made Arie sad to think that her men were afraid to tell her something like that. She wondered how many others were out there that were hiding something like that from her. Arie made sure to tell Micah that if anyone else came to him with that sort of information to please let her know so she could give them her support. 

With so many people in attendance, Arie moved everyone outside so they could all pay their respects to the men. Once everyone had settled back down, she went to the pyre and faced her family. She didn’t stop the tears that flowed easily from her eyes. She scanned the area looking for the one person she needed to lean on. Arie couldn’t see Dean anywhere.

“I know it’s been awhile since we’ve had to do this and it’s never easy, no matter the reason. Ranger and Toby were wonderful people. They were funny, smart and you could always depend on Toby to watch your back on patrols. Ranger went out of his way to help the trainees. He stayed with anyone who needed extra help at the shooting range or with hand to hand combat. I always knew that someday he’d make a great father because he had the patience of a saint.” Arie scanned the area again...still no Dean. She knew he felt responsible but she didn’t think he’d not at least pay his respects. 

Turning to face the pyre, she nodded to the men standing on either side. They picked up small clay jugs and poured oil over the logs at the bottom of the pyre. When they were finished, they broke the jugs against the logs and stepped away. Arie picked up a small torch that was laying at her feet, lit the torch with a lighter and proceeded to touch the flame to different spots on the pyre. When she had made a full circle and was back in front of the crowd, she tossed the torch onto the two bodies and stepped back. 

The heat from the flames was already unbearably hot. “I call upon Hekate, the Goddess of the moon. I send to you Ranger and Toby. Two beloved members of our pack. Please welcome them into Summerland and let them be at peace. They died well, protecting those they loved and did not dishonor themselves.” Arie lowered her arms and as she did, a strong breeze blew from the back of the crowd, through it, across the pyre and pulled a wall of sparks straight up into the sky. Somewhere, off in the distance, a wolf howled. 

Turning to face the crowd once more, Arie smiled through her tears. “You are welcome to stay until the fire dies out. If anyone needs to spend the night, we have more than enough room. Do not hesitate to ask.” Arie walked through the crowd stopping to talk to people, sharing a hug or listening to a story someone had about one of the men. By the time she reached the mansion, she was wrecked. Looking around for Dean, she still couldn’t find him. Tilting her head back a little, she inhaled deeply. He was there or at least had been at some point. 

The next order of business had been telling Naythin that he was under house arrest and wouldn’t be allowed to patrol until the video conference which had been scheduled for the following week. Yeah, that was going to be fun. 

Arie sat at her desk staring at the window. She could see a thin plume of smoke rising from the slowly dying pyre. “Rest well, guys. We got it from here.” She wiped a tear away and was about to dive into paperwork when there was a knock at the door. 

“Enter.” 

Naythin pushed the door open and stepped inside. Arie smiled and pointed to the chair in front of her desk. “Have a seat Naythin. We need to talk.” 

His face was a stone mask. No emotion broke through. He’d been that way since coming back from the clinic. After the mess with the council trying to arrest him, he’d been different. The sparkle in his eye was gone. Even though Naythin was deadly in the field and took his job very seriously, he had a sense of humor that could get anyone to laugh. 

When he refused to sit, Arie sighed. “Naythin. You’re being put on house arrest until the video conference with the remaining council members next week. No patrols. Not even on the pack house grounds. If you need to leave the house for any reason, someone will accompany you. I’m sorry Naythin. It was that or...or the council was going to order an immediate execution. That is why Dean killed Damen.” 

She waited for some kind of outburst. Yelling, screaming...something, anything. The only thing she got was a quick nod of his head as he dropped his gate access card on her desk. The plastic card slapping against the wood sounded harsher in the quiet. “I’m sorry, Naythin.” 

He nodded again. “Who will be in charge?” 

“You’re still in charge. That hasn’t changed. Everything still goes through you but you just can’t go out. That’s all.” She tried to sound as positive as she could. 

“I see. What about Dean?” He asked. His eyes locking on hers.

Arie sat back in her chair, her brow furrowed, hands going to her lap. “He goes out but not off mansion property. Not until his first shift and he learns how to control it. The way he’s headed he may have a better handle on it than any of us.” 

“Anything else?” He asked curtly.

A hand went up and Arie rubbed her temples with her thumb and middle finger. “No. That’s all.” 

After Naythin left, Arie called the pack’s attorneys and told them to dissolve all pack interests in Kansas. Businesses would either be sold, closed or the pack would sell their shares. There was no half assing an ejection. It was all or nothing and if Arie was going to be taken serious she had to go all the way. 

The next few days flew by. Arie ate most of her meals in her office...when she remembered to eat at all. Beth sat with her a lot and kept her from going crazy. The only time she really saw Dean was at night. She was so exhausted she could barely manage to kiss him goodnight before passing out. Most mornings, he was gone before she got up. He was taking as many shifts with the security team as he could and according to several members, he was steering clear of Naythin. Arie didn’t understand it. One minute they were thick as thieves and the next it was like they couldn’t stand each other. She wondered if Dean had been the same way with Sam. 

The day of the conference, Arie kept Naythin in her office. He hated it and paced the room like...well, like a caged wolf. She’d tried to call Dean to get him to be there to support Naythin but she’d been told that he was at the farm on patrol. 

Arie had made the mistake of having the call on speaker phone. Naythin walked in the office and heard that Dean wasn’t going to be there. The look on his face killed her. It was so brief if she hadn’t been looking at him she wouldn’t have seen it. 

Naythin went to the windows, clasped his hands behind his back, squared his shoulders and didn’t say a word. Shit. 

Kristof had the video conference set up for her office. He’d brought in a 40 in monitor just for the meeting. Arie made sure there were two guards outside the office with orders they were not to be disturbed for any reason. The only exceptions being Dean, Micah and Beth. 

At the start of the meeting, Arie stood in front of the monitor with Naythin at her side. Not behind her but right next to her. She wanted the council to see that he was an equal and not just an employee who had screwed up. 

Each member had their turn to state the obvious. Naythin had infected someone without their consent in clear violation of the packs highest and oldest law. They each laid out what they deemed an appropriate punishment. None of which were acceptable to Arie. They ranged from immediate execution to being exiled from the pack. When everyone was done speaking, it was Arie’s turn. 

“Ya know. I’ve been standing here with Naythin listening to this bullshit and wondering just how in the hell you all got to be council members. You’re nothing but a bunch of sheep following blindly behind the each other.” She put a hand on Naythin’s shoulder and continued. 

“This man here saved my mates life and mine indirectly. He did was he knew was best for the pack.” Shaking her head, she smiled. “God, I’m repeating myself but obviously you didn’t listen when you were standing in my home when I said the same thing. I won’t allow him to be executed or exiled from the pack. I won’t allow anything that harms him in any way. If you can’t handle that, I’m sorry. I really am, but it’s my way or the highway.” She let her hand fall from Naythin’s shoulder. Squaring her shoulders, she glanced from one council member to the other. 

“If you don’t allow me to dictate what happens to Naythin, I will step down as Alpha of the pack and leave the territory. Now, mind you. If I do that, every cent of funding goes with me. Every Saint Ryan Industries asset goes with me along with any member of the pack that wants to as well.” Arie was pissed. 

“You can’t do that!” Ben from Iowa jumped out of his chair and pointed to the monitor. “You have no idea what that will do to the pack!” 

“Yes, I do. I’m fully aware of what will happen. Have you not seen the news in Kansas lately?” Arie smiled but it was anything but friendly. 

Michael Gray Paw cleared his throat. “What do you propose, Arie.” 

Arie’s eyes flicked towards the man and sighed. “Naythin will be stripped of his title as head of Security for the pack BUT he will remain as a member of the security team.” 

“Who will take his place as head of pack security.” Aiden, the head of Wyoming had been quiet for a good portion of the meeting. 

Arie locked eyes with each member of the council briefly before she said the one name that she knew would have them lose their minds. “Dean.” 

Dean had been on patrol at the farm, that hadn’t been a lie. However, what happened mere seconds after Arie had asked about him was purposely left unsaid. As soon as Arie had inquired about Dean’s whereabouts, he was alerted to it and had immediately been relieved so that he could be there for Naythin, whether the kid hated him now or not. After creeping into Arie’s office, making no sound whatsoever thanks to his hunter teachings, Dean stood at the back of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, listening to every word that was said regarding Naythin’s sentencing. 

“He’s a hunter! You can’t be serious!” 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

“Arie, be reasonable! We know you’re in love with the guy but this is ludicrous.” 

Arie took in a slow deep breath and was about to stop them in their tracks when she smelled it. Or more accurately...him. Her head slowly turned towards the back of the room, her nose lifted slightly trying to catch his scent. The corner of her lips curled up as the scent registered. Old Spice with a hint of leather. It was his trademark scent and one she could never forget. The fact that he’d shown up gave her a bit more courage and confidence. Though the look in his face clearly said he’d heard what the council had said about her idea. 

Oh boy. 

Dean had planned on being a silent witness, just there to be sure that the dick council members didn’t come up with anything too harsh for Naythin. The second they’d crossed the line, the minute they had spoken harshly to his mate, Dean was snarling, a low growl ripping from his throat, long and menacing. He could feet his teeth shift, had come to learn that it was what the strange feeling of his teeth shifting was. 

“Apologize for your stupidity and I won’t hunt you down and rip out your throats,” he snarled. He didn’t give a rats ass what the council of dicks thought about him, but he did care about the way they spoke to Arie. She was not only the Alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack, she was a lady and he would not stand for them talking to her like that, like she was no better than a common...werewolf. 

The council members all stopped talking at the same time when they’d heard Dean’s voice. You could tell by the looks on their faces that the wheels were spinning in their heads trying to figure out if he was serious or not. 

“My apologies, Alpha. I…WE meant no disrespect.” Aiden spoke up and obviously was acting as the level headed one of the bunch. “You have to admit that the idea of having a well known hunter such as Dean Winchester as the head of security for a Lycan pack is a bit...odd to say the least.” 

Dean couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward, showing fang and yet curving into a smug smirk. “Then leave Naythin where he is. Overlook this…transgression and I won’t…return to my old habits…” 

“That isn’t going to happen. Naythin must be served with a punishment for what he did to you. He broke one of our oldest and most important laws. We can’t simply ignore it. Arie, you know the punishment for such a crime is immediate execution but, considering the circumstances of the event, we are willing to allow a lesser punishment to be handed down.” Paul was standing behind his desk, his arms crossed over his chest and for a second, Arie could have sworn he had a smug look on his face. 

“I would like to thank the council for seeing the wisdom of this decision.” Yep, she could suck up with the best of them. “Naythin has always been an asset to the pack and we wouldn’t have the levels of security we do without him.” Arie glanced back at Dean and smiled. She wasn’t sure if the council could see him but if they did they should be scared. Very, very scared. 

Calm down. she mouthed to him while still smiling. 

Dean’s eyes shifted from the monitor where the video chat with the council was showing to Arie and he frowned at her tender warning for him to cool it. Rather than doing as she had kindly suggested, Dean walked forward, his arms falling away from his chest as he walked. 

“Geek boy,” he addressed the council member who had spoken to him the last time they’d met, “Remember when you asked me how I control the angel? I could have him there, and you dead, before you could blink. A council of stupid old dicks, trapped in the 18th century, needs to rethink its outdated laws. Or else maybe every last one of you needs to be replaced.” He lifted a hand that was nearly completely Lycan and very little human and clenched his fingers into a tight fist, the bones cracking as he squeezed. 

Arie watched as Dean came forward and was going to tell him it was a bad idea until she got a good look at him. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes bugged out. A hand slowly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her backwards a few steps away from him. Looking back, she saw it was Naythin and he’d gone into protection mode. Turning to face him, she put a hand on his chest and pushed back slightly. “It’s okay. He won’t hurt me.” 

Turning to face the monitor and Dean, Arie pointed to him and addressed the council. “I know you all see this. I know every single one of you can see how close he is to shifting and the full moon is four days away. FOUR DAYS! I personally think having him as the head of security is a good idea because who else knows how hunters work then a hunter. Regardless of how you feel about the idea, you can’t deny that right now, we need him.” Arie took a step closer to the monitor and looked directly at Ben. “You saw how fast Cas showed up when Dean called him and how fast he disappeared with Naythin. He’s not bullshitting. You’ll be dead before it even registers in your brain.” 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin and quirked a single brow. “I know yer pissed, but I won’t let you go through this alone. You can hate me again later.” His voice was low and meant only for Naythin’s ears. Turning back to the monitor he quirked that same brow. “Times up, boys and girls what’s yer answer?” His eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he waited. 

Each member of the council leaned back away from the monitor as if it were choreographed. Ben tugged at his tie and took a deep breath. “As you so blatantly stated, maybe our laws are a bit...antiquated. We’ll look at bringing them up to date.” The other three members all nodded rapidly and they were looking a little green. Their eyes hadn’t left Dean since he’d walked into view. He was, now more than ever, a fairy tale that mothers would tell their pups about at night. 

Naythin had stayed silent for the meeting. He stood at Arie’s side with his head held high and looked each member in the eye as they spoke. He wanted so much to tell them to just kill him already and be done with it but Arie refused to give up on him. 

When Dean had made his presence known Naythin was honestly shocked to see him. Even though he’d been avoiding the guy like the plague he thought for sure that Dean wouldn’t show up for the meeting. As Dean went through a partial shift, he’d grabbed Arie out of pure instinct to protect the Alpha. Even though he’d only known the guy a short time, Naythin knew the look in his eyes. Damn it. He knew the same look because he’d seen it in the mirror every morning since they’d returned from the clinic. 

As Ben finished covering his ass so he didn’t die, Naythin stepped forward being careful not to get between Arie and Dean. “I haven’t been in this pack very long but it is the only family I have...the only home I have. What I did was wrong and I knew it. I can’t deny that...won’t deny that but, I don’t regret what I did. It’s been said before but I did it for the good of the pack. Honestly, I’d do it again if need be.” He turned so that he faced Arie and Dean. 

“I never had a brother but I’m proud to call Dean my brother, if he’ll forgive me.” Even though Dean could seriously squash him like a bug, Naythin refused to look away.” 

Dean couldn’t deny the emotion that nearly broke free of his iron grasp. He blinked back the sting of tears and gave a single nod to Naythin. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. Behind his lids he saw Sam, from the moment that he was born to the moment that he had lost his baby brother. He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and he drew in a calming breath and released it slowly before he reopened his eyes and turned to face the council. 

“I suggest you treat my brother with respect.” He bared fang to the council and narrowed his eyes. “I died for my brother, Sam. And I will do the same for Naythin if I have to. But I will take as many of you sonsabitches with me as I can.” 

Arie didn’t even try to fight the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She’d been so worried about Naythin and Dean since the clinic. She watched Dean compose himself and her heart swelled. Arie didn’t think she could love him anymore but he’d proven her wrong at that moment. Clearing her throat, she took step forward and addressed the council. 

“I think that clears that up. He’s serious, by the way. The dying thing.” She couldn’t help it, Arie really disliked the council and loved watching them squirm. “Okay, Dean will be the new head of security for the pack effective immediately.” She waited for them to say something but all she got was a lot of fast nodding and throat clearing. “Good. That’s settled. I’ll give you until after the full moon to send me a proposal of the revamping of the first law.” Arie leaned forward and turned the monitor off ending the meeting. 

Dean turned to face Arie and Naythin, a wide grin on his now more human face. “Well that went well.” He gave a one shouldered shrug. 

Naythin nearly collapsed when Arie turned the monitor off. He had to grab onto her desk to keep his ass off the floor. He looked up at Dean and pointed at him. “How did you do that?” 

Arie couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed her lips after shutting up the council. “I need a drink.” 

Dean shook his head and leaned into Arie, pressing a kiss to one corner of her lips. “Good job, baby.” He lifted his eyes to Naythin as he straightened. “Do what?” 

Naythin blinked like he’d been blinded by the sun. “That.” He pointed to his own face and hands. “Dude, you looked like you were about to shift to your battle form. You can’t, not yet. You can’t.” He turned to Arie. “Tell him he can’t.” 

Arie poured three glasses of whisky and handed one to Dean and the other to Naythin. Taking a sip, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head from the burn. “He’s right. You shouldn’t be able to do that. If anything, your wolf should be getting closer to the surface and not your battle form.” She looked at Dean over the rim of her glass and swirled the whiskey around. 

Dean took the glass Arie offered and downed it in one gulp. He shrugged his shoulders at the two of them saying that he couldn’t be doing what he did. What was he supposed to do? “I dunno, I’ve been doin’ that off and on for a few days now. Didn’t Stefan tell you?” 

Arie and Naythin looked at each and shook their heads no. Arie sat down at her desk and set her glass down before she dropped it. “No. He failed to mention that little tidbit. I’m gonna kick his ass.” 

Naythin dropped his head to his chest and growled. “I get first dibs on the ass kicking.” He raised his glass and emptied it before setting it next to Arie’s. Sitting on the edge of the desk, he gave Dean the once over look and shook his head. “Maybe we should video your first shift. If you’re doing...that already, it should be pretty interesting.” 

He looked back at Arie who nodded. “It’s not a bad idea.” 

Dean chuckled at the fact that Stefan hadn’t told anyone. “Aw, go easy on the guy, he’s prob’ly just embarrassed that I made him scream like a girl the first time he saw me.” 

Dean took his empty glass over to the bottle Arie had used to fill the three of them with and poured more into his own. “I am not gonna wind up bein’ wolf porn,” he responded with a slow shake of his head. “No videoing anything.” 

Arie watched as Dean filled his glass and while his back was turned, she looked at Naythin and nodded quickly mouthing Camera before Dean turned around. “What if we blur out certain areas?” She couldn’t help the smile that filled her voice or the one that covered her face. 

Naythin nearly choked. “They’re gonna be some small blurs.” 

Dean shot both Arie and Naythin dirty looks. “You wanna go compare?” His brows were lifted as he jerked his head toward the door while reaching for the fastenings of his utility pants. “Come on, shorty, let’s go see.” 

Sitting back in her chair, Arie smiled and watched the boys go at it. 

Naythin stood up and waved a hand in front of his crotch. “You’ve seen mine and uhhh so has Arie.” He leaned to one side and looked at Dean’s crotch. “I haven’t seen yours, little man.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes and shot Arie a look that said they’d talk later, but the smile imbedded in the look told her right off that he wasn’t serious. He turned his attention to Naythin and quirked a single brow. “You know the McDonald’s sign, over a billion served? Yeah, that’d be me, and I’ve never had a complaint. Not one. But, if you really wanna see…” He deftly began unfastening his pants. 

Modesty was one thing Lycans didn’t have much of. Arie had long ago stopped being bashful about the guys running around naked. The only time she put a stop to it was when the women did it in mixed company. So the little you show me yours and I’ll show you mine display between Dean and Naythin was nothing new. 

Naythin started to unbutton his jeans because he refused to be outdone. “You sure you want to embarrass yourself in front of your woman, Dean?” 

Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line as he looked at Naythin once he had his pants unfastened. “I’d say read ‘em and weep, but…” He pushed his utility pants down, standing there baring all for the world to see, or at least as much of the world as Arie and Naythin made. 

Arie watched as Dean’s pants dropped to his ankles. Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs and she couldn’t help the fact that her tongue slipped out from between her lips and slowly trailed along the bottom lip, pulling it inside her mouth and gripping it with her teeth. How long had it been since they’d had sex? She couldn’t even remember. 

Naythin held onto the zipper of his jeans as he watched Dean drop his pants. “Alright then.” He’d done it. Huh…Grabbing the zipper tighter, he pulled it down and swayed his hips to the side and let his jeans fall as well. He looked down at himself and back at Dean. “Well?” 

Dean’s forehead creased. “Well what?” He blinked a couple times and glanced down at Naythin’s exposed flesh and back up at his face. “I know yer not askin’ me who wins. This isn’t exactly my area.” He looked at Arie. “Well?” 

Arie blinked and shook her head as if someone had woke her up from a nap. “What?” She looked between the two and it sunk in. “Oh no! No way! I know how this ends...badly. Nope. You two figure it out for yourselves.” She pulled both hands up to her face and covered her eyes. 

Naythin laughed and looked down at himself one more time. “Well, it really isn’t fair since you’re as limp as a wet noodle, Dean. Not that I plan on rubbing one out in front of you or Arie here. Why don’t we call it a tie?”

Dean’s brows nearly disappeared into his hairline when Naythin mentioned the fact that he wasn’t hard. “Yeah, I heard brother, not lover so uh, yeah, not gonna be salutin’ you anytime soon, dude.” 

He huffed softly but really didn’t want to stare at Naythin’s junk to see just how close or not that the kid was. “Yeah, fine. Tie.” He reached down and began to pull his pants back up and fasten them. “I’m still a better fuck than you are though. It’s okay, I was better than Sam too.” 

A very disappointed sound slid past Arie’s throat when Dean pulled up his pants. She’d been peeking from between her fingers and was really enjoying the view. “If you two are done? I’d like to talk to Dean alone please.” Her hands were still over her face as she didn't trust herself to not start drooling. 

Naythin shrugged and pulled his pants up and refastened them. “That will just have to remain a secret because no way I’d ever have a foursome with you, Dean.” Tucking his shirt back in the waistband, he started for the door. When he got half way, he stopped and walked back to Dean and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick. Everyone I’ve known always leaves. I’m glad you didn’t.” 

Dean’s lips parted to ask Naythin why he would never have a foursome but then snapped it closed again. What the hell am I thinkin’?. He nodded instead and gave a one shoulder shrug. “Sam and I slept with the same chick, at different times.” He explained because he felt like he needed to clarify just how he’d known that about his brother. 

Dean’s eyes were wide with shock and his arms hung at his sides at first when Naythin hugged him out of the blue. To be honest, it felt more like he was hugging Sam than it likely should have. He hated to think that he was replacing his baby brother, but at least with Naythin around he didn’t feel so alone in the world, and he wasn’t so torn up day in and day out. His arms wrapped around Naythin in return. “Yeah...right there with ya, buddy, m’right there with ya.” 

Arie sat in her chair and held her breath. Naythin wasn’t a hugger and the fact that he had his arms wrapped around Dean seriously surprised her. She was glad that the pair seemed to be getting back to normal. It would make running the pack that much easier. The sting of tears were ignored as she watched. 

At first, Naythin thought he’d made a huge mistake by hugging Dean. It wasn’t exactly manly, macho or whatever you wanted to call it. Dean’s hesitation nearly had him pulling away but when he felt Dean’s arms go around his shoulders, he relaxed and nodded against his shoulder. 

Nodding quickly, he pulled away and stood up straight avoiding looking at Arie. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll go clean out my desk, yeah.” He turned and walked out of the office letting the door close quietly behind him.

Dean stepped out of Naythin’s way and watched as the kid walked out. He wanted to say something to make him feel better about having been tossed out of his old job running security but he wasn’t sure if what he had in mind was allowed or not. He’d talk to Arie first before he got anyone’s hopes up. Nodding as Naythin left, Dean turned his attention to Arie and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as his eyes met hers. 

“My Alpha?” He quirked a single brow a playful smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

Arie smirked and rolled her eyes. “Now I’m your Alpha?” Getting to her feet slowly, she went to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. We’ve barely seen each other.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie immediately as she came to him. He dipped his head and drew in a deep breath, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head at her scent. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that broke from his lips a moment later however. He slowly pulled his head back so he could look at Arie and explain himself. “I’ve always loved the way you smell, but now, it’s like I can pick out every herb, every flower that makes you smell that way. It’s just so...weird. But not a bad weird, a good weird...well, maybe just a weird weird…” He was babbling in an attempt to not show any disrespect when it came to what she now was, what he was. But he couldn’t help the fact that there was still a part of him that wanted to put a silver bullet through his own heart.

Slipping her hands from his back to his hips, Arie looked up at him and smiled. “You’ll get used to it. It can be a pain in the ass but after a while you’ll be able to put up shields to block it out. The hearing can be overwhelming at first, too.” Arie leaned into him again and just held him. 

Dean nodded to what Arie said regarding the smells. “Oh the hearing thing I kinda figured out already. I just tune it out unless I wanna hear something.” He gave a dismissive shrug. “It’s not that bad really.” He glanced over at Arie’s desk and a wide and roguish smile curved his lips as he looked back at her. “Wanna do it on yer desk?” he offered with a waggle of his brows. 

Arie dropped her hands and stepped back. “You what? What did you say?” Her eyes bugged out and she was breathing really fast. 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what it was that he had said wrong. Maybe the idea of mixing business with pleasure was something he shouldn’t have suggested, he knew how seriously Arie took her job as Alpha. He shook his head as he searched her features for a clue as to what he had said wrong and noted the way her breathing had changed. 

“Ar, what’s wrong? What did I say?” he inquired worriedly. He took a step toward her and reached for her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, we don’t have to do anything in here. It was just an idea. I was just...y’know playin’ around...”

There’s no way she heard him right. No way he had a handle on blocking out his hearing. There was just no way. She took another step back and shook her head. “No. Not that. I know you were messing around. Your hearing, Dean. You have it under control, already? I mean, already?” Arie hadn’t realized she was still backing up until she bumped into the side of her desk and nearly fell over. 

Dean stood staring at Arie, concern etched into his face and clear in his verdant eyes. “Well, yeah,” he responded with a careless shrug. “I mean, what’s so hard about it? It really wasn’t all that difficult. Took me a week to really figure it out, but yeah. “The hardest part was tuning out Angel Radio,” He shook his head. “I can see now why it nearly drove poor Anna crazy. Of course it makes hearing what Cas is up to easier.” His lips quirked into a lopsided grin. 

As Dean continued to talk, Arie gave up trying to catch herself and let her ass hit the floor. The air rushed out of her lungs and she had to take several short breaths to refill them. A hand went to her mouth as she started to laugh a little too loud and a bit maniacally. “Angels?” Her other hand joined the first. “You can hear angels?” The words were muffled but she was sure Dean would understand, after all, he could hear freaking angels. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he nodded. “You...don’t?” His smile melted away as he thought about what he’d just asked. He knew she didn’t. She didn’t even believe in them before Cas had barged in unannounced. “Uh. sorry. Never mind.” He cleared his throat. “Don’t tell me, this is all wrong.” He frowned thoughtfully. “No one ever really checked into Lucian’s genes did they?” 

She saw the hurt on his face and could hear it in his voice. “Oh, Dean. No. Wait.” Pulling herself to her feet, she went to him and took his hand in hers.” I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. It just took me by surprise.” Arie pulled him over to the couch and sat down. “Okay. Ummm...no. I can’t hear...angels. I’m kinda glad I can’t actually. Ummm...Wow.” Turning on the couch, she brought her feet up under her and pulled Dean’s hand to her. 

“No. There was no reason to do any testing or anything. We knew people he bit were stronger than those who were born Lycans. It seemed to wear off after a few generations but, that’s it.” 

Dean was still frowning as he tried to make sense out of the inconceivable. How was he supposed to understand what was happening to him when no one in the outside world, not even many hunters, knew that Lycans even existed. “He bit you though, why can’t you do the things I can? Is there somethin’ with Naythin that we don’t know about?” He huffed. “I knew it, the dude gave me Lycan herpes.” He joked, just as he always did whenever he was nervous, scared, hurting or at a loss. 

“Naythin heals fast. He’s stronger then a born Lycan but that’s about it. I don’t know if it affects males different than females. I can heal faster than many of the females in the pack but I don’t know if that’s because Lucian bit me or my magick. I’m strong but that’s it.” She saw the look on his face and knew the jokes were a cover. 

“Hey.” She reached for him, using two fingers to tilt his chin up. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re not alone in this.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he nodded. “Dunno why I ever thought this might go easy. Guess it’s part of bein’ a Winchester. Sammy used to say that and I use to get onto him for it, but maybe the kid was right. Maybe we’re just cursed.” He sighed again as he shook his head. “I dunno…” He took on a far away look as he thought back to the things Sam used to say, back to Sam himself. Quicker than not he had to shake himself out of those memories or he’d wind up blubbering like some chick. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Arie. “Please tell me that you can shift at will...or at least partial shift...y’know, like I do.” 

Arie brought his hand to her lips and kissed the top of his hand. “Yes. I can shift at will. Both forms. You saw my battle form when Cas dropped into the bedroom and I can shift to my wolf whenever I want. It takes more out of me and I need a seriously long nap afterwards but yeah, at will.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. “At least that’s not a side effect of Naythin’s Lycan herpes.” He huffed. “I’m seriously takin’ that kid to the pound to get him his shots.” 

Arie laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’ll love that. Herpes...really?” She looked at him for a long moment. Her eyes traveling over his face, down his chest, his arms and his hands. Reaching towards his face, her finger traced a small line along his hairline. “The scar is gone.” She looked him in the eye and arched an eyebrow. “Are they all gone?”

Dean’s brows rose and he frowned thoughtfully. He hadn’t bothered to really notice if all of his scars were gone or not. He turned his attention to his arm and yanked up the sleeve of his tee, searching out Castiel’s handprint. When he found the print was intact, his eyes met Arie’s. “Maybe only some went away?” He gave a shrug. 

Arie’s hand slowly slid down his face until her palm was cupping his cheek. Her thumb slid over his cheekbone slowly. “You know. Anyone else wouldn’t be taking this so well. You’re something else, you know that?” 

Dean pressed his lips together and his chin lowered to his chest as he dropped his gaze. He drew in a breath and when he lifted his head and his gaze to Arie’s his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he gave his head a slow shake. “No,” he murmured, “No, I’m not. Half the time I wanna put a silver bullet in my own heart. I’m terrified. I’m a hunter, Ar, even though I’ve quit to be with you, that’s who I am, what I am, above and beyond anything else. It’s been what I’ve always been. The only way to define myself. And now…” he sniffed and lowered his head and his gaze briefly before meeting Arie’s again. “And now, I’m one of the creatures I would have hunted.” The ‘and killed’ hung in the air but wasn’t actually spoken.

Arie let her hand fall to her lap when Dean looked away. She let him say what he needed to before she literally crawled into his lap. She sat sideways, her left arm going around his shoulders, her head leaning on the area between his neck and shoulder. Her right hand finding that place over his heart. “I know this hasn’t been easy. Maybe you should talk...to someone. The pack has a counselor. She’s very good and discreet. I know there’s things that are hard for you to talk about and even though I would like nothing more than for you to be able to tell me everything, I know it’s not going to happen.” 

She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed and noticed the way his body shivered every once in a while. “Thank you for telling me what you did. I know it wasn’t easy. You have a lot of support, okay?” 

Dean couldn’t help the almost maniacal laugh that broke from his throat as his head tipped back at the idea of him going to a councilor. “Yeah, I go to yer counselor and they’d need a counselor. Can you imagine my telling him or her everything I’ve been through, the things I’ve done? The kills I’ve made?” He shook his head as he lowered it. His arm wrapped around Arie as she spoke and he allowed his thumb to brush back and forth across her hip. “I...Naythin knows. We...traded fears back before that first council meeting.” He gave a slight shrug. “I can’t tell anyone, any of them,” he jutted his chin toward the door, “how I feel. Hell, half the wolves still won’t even look at me. And the others wait until I’m out of the room to talk about how scared of me they are.” 

Arie arched an eyebrow and pulled her head back a little. “They’re scared of you?” It made sense if you thought about it but it was news to Arie. “Why am I the last one to hear about this? Why didn’t you say something?” She was the Alpha damn it. This secretive stuff was getting on her nerves. 

Dean looked at Arie like she had just asked the dumbest question ever uttered. “I’m not gonna run to my fiancé to tattle on the others.” He huffed disgustedly. “I don’t need or want you yelling at them on my behalf. They have a right to feel what they want.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I have to get used to having you in the pack, that’s all. Before it was easy when you lived at the farm and we were just living together. Now we’re living and working together. You need to fight your own battles. “ She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Forgive me for being an overprotective, overbearing pain in the ass?” 

Dean held Arie’s gaze as she spoke and stole an actual lip on lip kiss before shaking his head. “Nothing to forgive.” He knew she meant well and he had a feeling she’d still be snooping around to try and find out what was going on. But it was the sheer fact that she understood where he was coming from that mattered to him. After all, he’d make a shitty as hell male Alpha if his woman was fighting all his battles for him. 

“Oh, I have a question for you. Um…” He tried to think of the best way to word it, but it was no secret that Dean Winchester wasn’t exactly eloquent with words. “Is...has it been long enough since Ranger and Toby….I mean, I know it hasn’t been that long but...when would be a good time for our wedding?” 

Oh that kiss. Arie let the tip of her tongue glide over her lip and smiled when she could taste him. She was slipping away into a nice daydream when he ripped her back to reality. “Wedding? Wow, okay.” Arie suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye. She hadn’t even thought about it in the last few weeks. “There really isn’t a time limit on anything. We should probably wait until after the full moon but we can have it anytime. Just need to pick a date.” She felt like a world class heel. 

Dean cringed slightly when Arie seemed to be totally thrown off by his question. “It’s not important...I - I mean it is, but if it’s too soon for you, it’s okay. I was just wondering. I guess I thought that maybe it’d kind of look better if we were actually married...I...it’s...never mind, forget I asked…” 

“Oh honey, no! It’s not too soon.” Arie hated herself. Dean looked like she’d just slapped him. “Of course, it’s important. I agree, it would look better. Not that I care what they think but yeah, having the Alpha pair actually mated...married would make it more real to the pack.” She reached up and took hold of his face with both hands and pulled him to her. Arie kissed him on the lips. She put everything she had into it. 

The discomfort that had overtaken Dean, with the way it had seemed that his question had been ill timed, and possibly unrequited, slipped away with Arie’s words. His eyes slammed shut when Arie captured his lips with her own. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her back, giving as good as he got. He teased at the corners of her lips with the tip of his tongue before pushing into her mouth, between her lips and teeth. He teased the roof of her mouth and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers before languidly mapping out Arie’s mouth, soft moans breaking from deep in his throat. 

Arie let Dean take the lead. Just because she was Alpha of over ten thousand Lycans didn’t mean she always wanted to be in charge. She let her hands slip behind his head as Dean returned her kiss and then some. Her brain shut down and pure lust took over. Her tongue met his move for move as they intertwined with one another. The moan that escaped was high pitched and desperate. Arie had always loved the way Dean made love to her, slow and deliberate but right now she didn’t want the soft and the gentle. She wanted it fast and hard. 

Reluctantly, Dean pulled back from the kiss and gazed at Arie through passion heavy eyes. “Take yer pants off,” he whispered huskily. He leaned back in and slipped his tongue between her lips and teeth once more, teasing Arie’s tongue with his own and coaxing it into his mouth where he trapped it and gave it a suck, just the way she did his that drove him crazy with want. His hands shifted, almost reluctantly, from holding her to against him to working at the fastenings of his own pants. When he pulled his mouth back marginally, for them both to take in air, he whispered huskily, “Want inside you.” 

She didn’t even hesitate at his command. Her hands slid down his sides, nails digging in slightly as she unbuttoned and nearly ripped the zipper right out of her jeans. Raising her hips slightly to shimmy them down off her hips and past her thighs. When Dean let go of her, she lay back on the couch and kicked her jeans off and onto the floor. Part of her wanted to reach up and rip his pants off and another part was screaming at her to be patient. Patience my ass, she thought. “Hurry up or you’re gonna need a new pair of work pants.” Her voice started to lose some of its humanity. 

Dean wasn’t sure why pants he’d gotten off so easily just minutes ago now wanted to be anything but cooperative. His lips curved into a naughty smirk at the idea of her ripping his pants off. “Do it, get ‘em off me,” he breathed, “Want you too bad to wait.” He shifted on the couch so he was in his knees, each one planted on either side of Arie’s body down by her calves. He immediately reached back and pulled his tee up and over his head, tossing it carelessly away. 

The growl that emanated from Arie couldn't be mistaken for anything remotely human. The sight of Dean’s bare muscular chest hit her in all the right places. If she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn he’d been working out, a lot. The pads of his pecs were larger and that little valley between them seemed deeper. His shoulders seemed wider. Dean’s biceps jumped out of his arm as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes traveled down his chest to his waist. Sweet Goddess above. Arie dug her heels into the couch cushion, tightened her stomach muscles and sat up straight. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and she let her fingers dip past it and slide along the skin. 

The way his stomach seemed to pull away slightly and the way his breath hitched in his chest had her smiling. When her hands slid back to the zipper, she tightened her grip and pulled to the side with a hard yank. The zipper gave way and the material around it ripped apart at the seams. Dipping her head down to his chest, she slowly kissed her way across his collarbone, nibbling at it as she went. Her hand dipped past the ruined material and freed his swollen cock. The second she wrapped her hand around it, it jumped in her palm. 

Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth and a low moan broke from his throat as he watched the tensing of muscle in Arie’s abdomen just before she sat up, the girl had the six pack from Hell nowadays. Okay, so there were a few things about this Lycan gig that weren’t terrible. His lip slipped from his mouth as he drew in a breath, his lips parting marginally with it and the muscles of his own stomach rippled as her hand moved along the waistband of his pants. He watched as she ripped them free of his body and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still a little taken aback by the fact that she could actually do it with little to no effort. His eyes slid closed as she kissed and teased his flesh. When her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock he drew in an audible gasp and he could feel his length twitch within the cage of her fingers. Dean had always been a guy that could last for hours if the woman he was with wanted it, but this time, here, with Arie, after how many days and nights with barely even touching each other, he wasn’t so sure if he’d make it past foreplay. 

“Sonuvabitch,” he breathed softly. 

What was that saying again? Grab a man by the balls and the mind and body will follow? Arie wanted to test that theory out. Raising her knees slightly, she dug her heels into the cushions once more and slowly let herself fall backwards onto the couch. Her grip on his shaft never wavered and she was very careful to not pull too hard. As her elbow started to straighten, she gave a wicked smiled as Dean’s body started to follow her. Well, look at that, she thought, it worked. As her back came into contact with the couch, she carefully guided him to the entrance of her cleft. She held him there as she raised her free hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her. Biting at his bottom lip, she pulled on it slightly before letting it go. Her tongue slipped past her lips and brushed over the bruised lip. 

Dean couldn’t help but move with Arie as she started to lie back against the cushions once more. And it wasn’t totally due to the fact that if he didn’t Naythin would definitely win that ‘Who’s got the bigger dick’ contest. He eased himself down, catching his weight on one arm which he braced along the back of the couch. Never mind the fact that she could likely take a semi lying on her without batting an eyelash, there were some things that just never left you, and this was one of them. His hips jerked slightly and his cock twitched in her hand, throbbing incessantly. He couldn’t help the almost whimpered moan that broke from his throat as she simply held him there at her entrance, the wet warmth of her fanning against his over sensitized dick. His attention was drawn away from his pulsing erection and to her lips as she sucked at his. When she released his lip and her tongue teased almost innocently against that same lip as she liked hers, he couldn’t help the rather inhuman snarl that broke from him a second before he dipped his head and captured her mouth with his, his tongue darting inside. 

Arie closed her eyes and she could have sworn that she felt the vibrations of Dean’s growl bounce off her chest. Both of her nipples instantly got hard and pushed against her bra and the sensation had her arching her back and pushing against Dean. Her lips parted and let his tongue slid inside her mouth as her tongue danced along with it. Her hand slipped off his cock and went to the small of his back and pushed down slightly. Enough hopefully that he got the hint. “Now. Please, Dean.” She whimpered past her lips. 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, but he did shift his position a little so he could brace his weight with one hand while guiding himself in with the other. Once he had the tip of his dick inside her he pulled his hand from between them and used it instead to push her bra out of the way so he could massage her breasts while he pushed the rest of the way into her with one hard thrust. A deep guttural growl broke from his throat at the feeling of being buried balls deep inside her. His head dipped and he laid his forehead against Arie’s for a moment while he struggled to get himself under control. Once he had returned his attention to making love to Arie. He pulled his hips back and thrust back in deep, arching his hips slightly with each thrust, driving his cock as deeply as he could. He shifted his weight again as he hung his head, his breath quickening as he struggled against the beast inside him that wanted to make itself known. Not here, not now. This was not the time. No. He wouldn’t let it. His hand gripped the pillow behind her head now rather than her breast, and his fingers dug into the material as he gripped it hard enough that his knuckles turned white. He was shaking and he knew it, but he tried to ignore it, tried to hide it and continue moving his hips, but with each thrust he had to fight just that much harder against the beast inside him. 

“Arie...I can’t...Oh God, I’m sorry…” he panted, the words turning into an inhuman snarl by the end. 

The simple act of Dean pushing her bra over her breasts had her crying out and arching her back even more. Her nipples were hyper sensitive and demanded attention. They were so hard they actually hurt. Arie let one leg slide off the side of the couch to give Dean more room to maneuver. Tucking her chin, she watched as he guided his swollen, throbbing cock into her. The anticipation almost threw her over the edge. The feel of the head slipping past the opening had her throwing her head back against the pillow and biting her bottom lip to keep from coming too soon. Reaching up, she dug her hands into Dean’s hair and held on as he thrust his hips forward and buried himself inside her in one smooth move. The scream that erupted from her throat was loud and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew everyone in the mansion was getting an earful. Take notes, people. 

She couldn’t help the way she arched her hips towards Dean’s. They had a mind of their own and she was just along for the ride. When his hand moved away from her breast, she wanted to yell at him to make him start again but something in the way he was moving had her trying to look at his face. The couch was vibrating and it wasn’t supposed to be. Arie stopped moving and pushed her head against the pillow. Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut so hard, she knew it had to hurt. His words had her hands going to his face and she pulled him down so he was looking at her. 

“Hey. Look at me. Dean, look at me.” She tried to get him to listen but the whole Alpha thing wasn’t working. The muscles on his arms were rock hard and the veins were popping out against his skin. “Listen to me, it’s okay. Understand? It’s okay. Calm down, it’ll be okay. Just let it go. Don’t fight it. If you do it’s going to hurt, a lot.” 

Dean pried his eyes open so he could see Arie, blinking at the sweat beads that dripped into his eyes. “I don’ want to hurt you,” he rasped. 

He knew how stupid that sounded even as he said it, but it was the truth. What happened if the beast inside him thrust too hard? What if he bit her the way Naythin had? Sure Arie was strong and she was Alpha but that didn’t mean she was indestructible. Just like her last visit to the clinic, it was proof that she could be hurt, and he didn’t want to be the one that did it, especially when they were like this. 

Her heart broke the instant she heard those words. “You could never hurt me.” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “Just relax.” Arie nipped his chin just hard enough to get his attention. “It’ll be okay.” She tilted her head to the side and ran her tongue down the length of his jugular. Nipping hard enough to draw blood where it disappeared at the base of his neck. “I love you.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly rolled up into his head and his cock, despite his fears, twitched inside her. “You definitely don’t play fair,” he panted, a small smile teasing at one corner of his lips. “I love you too,” he murmured. Pulling his head back so he could see her he stared her in the eye. “Promise me that if I start to hurt you, you’ll make me stop. Throw me across the room if you have to, but make me stop. Okay? Please?” 

Arie looked him in the eye and lied. “Of course.” She kissed him and thrust her hips against him as hard as she could without breaking the connection they had. She couldn’t tell him how...rough she and Lucian had gotten sometimes. Broken furniture and all. 

Dean stared Arie in the eye and nodded to her words, her promise. He even managed to smile and start to move his hips again. “Okay,” he breathed, turning his attention back to loving Arie rather than worrying about shattering her pelvic bone. He dipped his head and captured her lips with his own, kissing her hard and ravaging her mouth with his tongue while his hips followed suit, thrusting hard and rolling when he was deep, teasing cries from her lips. His hand shifted from the pillow behind her head to her breast. He rolled the hardened bud between thumb and forefinger. And reluctantly he pulled his mouth from hers so he could dip his head as he angled himself differently so that he could catch the hard bud between his lips, sucking it into his mouth. 

Arie cried out as Dean sucked on her nipple. The sensation was almost too much and she came this close to pushing him away. Instead, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down a little so she could take a breath. One word came out of her mouth as she hooked her ankle over the small of his back and held on. “Harder!” She didn’t want soft and gentle. She wanted it now and she wanted it hard. 

Dean allowed Arie’s nipple to slip from between his lips with a wet pop as he lifted his head and searched her face to be sure that she knew what she was asking for when she said that she wanted it harder. Satisfied that she knew what she was asking for Dean began to thrust harder, rolling his hips and grinding against her with each deep thrust inside, teasing the depths of her pussy before pulling back and thrusting deep once more. He heard the beast inside him snarl and it had him looking down at Arie assessingly. When she seemed totally fine, more than fine, he didn’t fight, just like she told him, he allowed the wolf to take over. 

That first hard thrust nearly did her in. Arie yelled and gripped the back of the couch so hard, she heard the fabric start to rip. With each roll of his hips, she could feel his pubic bone roll over her clit and it had her hips arching up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her head was thrown back, throat exposed submitting to him...giving herself to him. The growl that broke through had her eyes popping open and looking into the most beautiful pair of silvery white eyes she’d ever seen. Arie had always thought Dean had sexy eyes but this was so much more. 

She reached for his face and let her fingers slowly caress his cheek. “I see you.” Arie couldn’t help it but she wanted to see more of him. “It’s okay. Honest.” 

Dean’s teeth were clenched so hard he was likely going to bust one. He started to speak only for a growl to break from his throat instead. He slowly moved a hand back to Arie’s breast only to find that it no longer looked as though it belonged to him. He felt his teeth shift in his mouth and dipped his head, nipping, biting at the smooth skin of Arie’s throat while his hips pushed into her harder yet. His hips rolled like he should have been a star in the next Magic Mike movie and he thrust deeper each time his hips pulled back. His tongue teased at the tender skin in his mouth and his other hand, the one that had been holding up his weight on the back of the sofa now clenched it hard enough for his nails to dig deep holes in the fabric. 

The second Arie felt Dean’s teeth break the skin of her neck, she was done for. Both legs swung up and over his back, heels digging in and holding him down. Her hips thrust to meet his and tried to keep the contact with her clit constant. Arie cried out when he pulled back and his tongue gently stroked over the bite. “Dean! God...I can’t...I’m sorry...I can’t...:” Arie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her. Her own fangs dropped and she bit down in the same place that Naythin had. The orgasm that ripped through nearly had her passing out as her vision went full Technicolor and all organized thought was tossed aside.

Dean thought at first that he was hurting her until she grasped him hard and held his body nearly smashed up against her own. He took the hint and thrust harder, faster as he worked on his own orgasm as well. His hand on the couch gripped harder and he could feel the stuffing against his hand, and he knew very well that he had destroyed the back section of the sofa. An almost inhuman, yet orgasmic cry tore from his throat when her fangs plunged deep into his shoulder. His dick pulsed, and heat spiraled through his body to coil low and heavy in his gut when her inner muscles spasmed against his shaft. His balls drew up tight to his body and his cock pulsed within the tight vise like grip. His muscles tensed and his body, flushed and sweaty, strained against hers. A very inhuman snarl ripped from his throat just before the first rope of cum shot from his cock. 

Any control she thought she had of her body was thrown out the window. Her brain took over and she was just along for the ride. Withdrawing her fangs from Dean’s shoulder, she let her tongue glide over the wound and Arie buried her face against his shoulder. She couldn’t do anything more than just hold on. The muscles of her pussy rolled and clenched as Dean finally started to cum inside her. She clamped down on him and rode out the orgasm as best she could. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, her eyes blinked to get the sweat out of them. As she came down from her own orgasm, she nipped Dean on the neck and whispered in his ear. “That, my love, is what happens when you don’t fight the wolf.” 

Dean panted out his breaths and nearly collapsed onto Arie once his orgasm had ebbed and his body was left spent and sated and limp as an overcooked noodle. His was bathed in a fine sheen of sweat and his hands slowly returned to normal along with his teeth and eyes. He didn’t have the strength left to argue the point if he’d wanted to. Instead he simply nodded his head where it lay and allowed his eyes to slip closed. 

Arie chuckled as Dean fell on her and she moved her hip to one side so he was lying mostly on the couch. They were both covered in sweat and though some people thought it wasn’t sexy or even appealing, Arie liked it. Their scents mingled and became one like a true pair should. A bit of white caught her eye and she glanced up at the back of the couch. The whole top of middle section had been ripped out. There were long, deep claw marks and bits of stuffing were sticking out at odd angles. Damn, looks like it was going to need reupholstering. 

Looking down at Dean’s face, Arie smiled and nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head. Raising her free hand, she motioned towards a blanket that had fallen off the couch. The blanket lifted off the floor and came towards her. When Arie lowered her hand, it settled over the both of them and she tucked it up under Dean’s chin. With a sigh of contentment, Arie let her own eyes slip closed. 

Dean felt the blanket come to rest against him from out of nowhere and he knew that it was his Black Magic Woman at work, the thought brought a sleepy smile to his face. “M’gonna need new pants,” he mumbled groggily. 

Arie had reached that state where she was asleep but still knew what was going on around her. Dean’s comment had the corner of her mouth twitch in a small smile. Her hand slid under the blanket, down his side, over his hip and came to rest on the swell of his ass. “I like this uniform better.” Giving the cheek a gentle squeeze, she settled against Dean and fell asleep. 

*** *** *** 

The next few days, Arie spent catching up on paperwork, getting the security team situated and letting them know that Dean was going to be in charge. She lost a few members but that was fine. Arie figured a few wouldn't’ be able to handle the change. Naythin was doing an excellent job of making the transition. He started making schedules to rotate teams and to get escorts for members leaving Kansas. Two days before the full moon, she called Dean into her office. She had to tell him that he was going on lockdown. She fully planned on being there with him. 

Sitting behind her desk, Arie waited for Dean. She knew it wasn’t going to be a fun meeting but it had to be done. The way he was changing already was down right scary and she had to be careful for Dean and the rest of the pack for that matter. 

Dean sauntered into Arie’s office, tapping on his ear bud as he entered. “Have Naythin show you the devil’s traps.” He nodded though no one on the other end of the link could see it. “Yeah, he knows what to do.”

He turned his attention to Arie and smiled. “Hey sexy, you called?” That single brow of his quirked with his words. 

Arie’s eyes traveled over Dean as he sauntered into the office. His thighs filled out the tactical pants and she could just imagine the way his ass filled them as well. The black t-shirt he wore was practically splitting at the seams but damn it she was not complaining one bit. 

She didn’t come out of her fantasy until he was right on top of the desk. “What? Oh, hi. Sorry. I was thinking about...something.” Clearing her throat, she pointed to the chair across from her. “We need to talk, Dean. The full moon is two days away.” Arie let what she said sink in and tried to judge his reaction. 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion and concern at first, but when she mentioned the full moon, his interest was lost. He turned with the intent to walk back out of the room. “Yeah, full moon, two days, got it.” 

“Dean! Stop!” Arie stood up and started towards him. “You can’t just blow this off. This is serious.” 

Dean paused and turned around to face Arie. “I know how serious this is, trust me. But unless yer gonna tell me about a cure or that I need to go make a science project for the event, I have better things to do.” 

Arie gawked at him before walking to him, her hands landed on his chest. “Listen to me. You’re not going anywhere except on lockdown until it’s over. Naythin has everything covered for the next few days and Stefan will be his backup in case Naythin gets called away. You’re going in the basement, in the cell and that’s final.” Her voice was calm. Her face neutral. Her eyes were loaded with all kinds of it’s my way or it’s my way. There was no wiggle room. 

Dean stared unflinchingly into Arie’s eyes, the depths of his own filled to the brim with a stubbornness that even an Alpha couldn’t break. “Look, Ar, I know. Alright, I know. But you are not locking me down two days before, I’ll go fuckin’ nuts and you know it! The night before, that’s all I can give you. And if you push the issue, I’m outta here. And as for Naythin, he offered to be there, I just haven’t decided whether or not to take him up on the offer. Just...give me a little space. I...this is hard enough for me...locking me down this much early…” he shook his head, “I’ll never make it.” 

Arie knew that look all too well. “Two days. It’s not that long. It’s for your safety, Dean. Hell, I don’t even know if that cell is going to hold you!” She stepped back, hands going to her hips, head tilted to the side slightly. “No one knows what you’re capable of. You’re one in a trillion, Dean.” Arie sighed and dropped her head. “I have to keep the pack safe.” 

Dean nodded, some of the fight draining out of him. “I know,” he murmured. “Believe me, I get it, Ar. I just...please, I need something to do, I need to stay busy. If you put me in there now, I don’t know if I’ll make it. There’s a part of me…” he sighed and swore softly under his breath, his eyes darting away briefly before returning to Arie’s. “Ar, I can’t...the hunter in me, I can’t think about this. I...I’ve thought many times about putting a silver bullet in me. There’ve been nights that I’ve actually gotten up and loaded the gun and held it on me.” He hated having to admit that to her, but she had to understand how hard this was for him, and if she locked him down now...the fear of him going crazy, that everyone is so worried about, likely would indeed happen. 

“What?” It was barely louder than a whisper. The fact that Dean had just told her he’d thought about killing himself floored her. Arie backed up and sat down heavily into one of the recliners. “When.” Her heart was racing and she couldn’t catch her breath. 

Dean shook his head slowly. “Does it really matter when?” 

“Yes, it matters. It matters to me.” Her hands were shaking so bad, Arie had to put them between her legs to keep them still. 

Dean continued to slowly shake his head. He scoffed softly and looked away. “You wanna know about every time, because I don’t think I can remember all of them, but...it was worse when Naythin and I weren’t getting along. And the nights when I barely saw you at all. Times when I had the time to sit and think about what I am...what I’m becoming.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me? I was here, Dean. If I wasn’t in my office you could have found me, talked to me.” Arie stood up, her hands were clenched into fists as her fear of Dean killing himself turned to anger at his stubbornness for not talking to her about it. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t listen? Did you think I wouldn’t care? Damn it, Dean! You’re not the first person to go through their first shift.” She wanted to punch him right in the face, she was that mad. 

Dean huffed and turned his attention back to her, his lips pulled in a thin line. “No, Ar, I didn’t think you wouldn’t care. I knew you would, prob’ly too much.” He sighed. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to scare you. This...this is my burden, not yours. Yeah, I know I’m not the first, but I’m the first hunter. Think about what I’m going through, Ar. What if you had your craft ripped from you, and not only that but now you had to be some Bible thumping zealot? That’s...that’s the closest I can get you to what I’m feeling, and that isn’t even really…” He allowed his words to trail off. 

“Your burden? You’re kidding right?” She turned away from Dean and walked to the windows. “What makes you think this is all on you? What about the burden that Naythin carries. He’s the one that bit you. What about me? I’m the one who started all this, remember?” She turned around and faced him. “That night in the bar? I didn’t make you go away. I’m the one who set this in motion so if you want to talk about burdens, pal. I got you beat by a mile.” Arie shook her head and laughed. “Ya know what? Fine. Fine. You get your way. I won’t lock you up until the night before the full moon so do what you have to do until then but I’m warning you now, Dean Winchester. You pull anything hinky and I will find you. Got me?” Arie could feel her gums swell as her fangs started to drop and she knew her eyes were no longer hazel. 

Dean’s eyes lowered and he sighed softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Lifting his eyes to Arie’s he repeated, “I’m sorry.” He searched her face and knew she was starting to shift. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Or the you that’s almost busting through,” a small smile teased at one corner of his lips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning her lips, “You don’t have anything to worry about. Promise.” 

Arie stood firm and didn’t move when he kissed her. She was too mad, too hurt and just pissed off. His last words had her shaking her head. “I’ve heard that from you before.” Turning away, she walked to her desk and sat down. “Eleven p.m. tomorrow night. Your ass better be in this office.” Picking up her desk phone, she called the security room to tell them of the change in plans. 

Dean frowned at her reminder that she’d heard those words from him before. He couldn’t help the hurt look that briefly crossed his face before he managed to hide it safely away. “Fine.” He turned on a heel and walked out of her office without a backward glance. 

The next 36 hours were absolute hell for Arie. She made a point of staying away from Dean and that meant sleeping on the couch in her office. The one they’d had crazy sex on and the one that was still ruined because of it. God, she could still smell him on the blanket. Sleep was not an option as Arie lay in the dark staring at the ceiling. Thinking back, she regretted every word she’d said to Dean but at the same time, it was all true, too. 

The whole It’s my burden bullshit had really pissed her off and she hit back right where she knew it would hurt. At least she’d had the sense to not bring up his brother. As the sun came up, Arie left her office to go for a run. She needed to clear her head and put some distance between herself and the pack house. Halfway down the driveway, she stopped when Naythin came around the corner of the garage. “What’s wrong?” He just had that look on his face that said this wasn’t a social visit. 

Naythin had heard about the fight Dean and Arie had had in the her office. It went through the rumor mill of the pack house so fast by the time he heard about it, the wedding was off and Dean was going to leave the pack. When he’d tried to find Dean and ask him about it, he changed his mind when one of the new guys came in from training black and blue and twice as bloody. He stumbled past Naythin mumbling. “The guy is a fucking butcher.” 

It didn’t take Naythin long to figure out he was talking about Dean. Not wanting to get his ass kicked, he turned his attention to Arie figuring she’d be a little more calm, hopefully. “Nothing’s wrong. Aside from the fact that Dean is beating the hell out of the new recruits. What could possibly be wrong?” 

“Ah shit.” Arie dropped her chin to her chest and shook her head. “No one’s in the hospital are they?” 

“Not yet.” Naythin smiled and glanced towards the house. “So. You still plan on being in there with him?”

Arie lifted her head and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be in the cell with him. I just hope it holds him. Has he talked to you? I know you said you’d be there and I really appreciate it, Naythin but if you’re not up for it, I totally understand.” 

He watched his Alpha for a minute before examining the tread on his boots and picking out a rock. “If he asks me, I’ll be there. If he doesn’t ask me.” He shrugged and kicked a rock off the edge of the driveway. “I’ll stay outside the room. Just in case.” 

“Thank you, Naythin. I’m going for a run. I’ll be back in about an hour or so. Call me if anything happens.” Turning, Arie started down the road, her eyes filling with tears but she let them fall untouched. 

Dean had come in from training the new recruits hand to hand combat. His shirt was torn and he had grass stains on the knees of his utility pants, but other than that he was no worse for the wear. It surprised him that some of these wolves were easier to beat the hell out of than Sam had been. That thought had him chuckling as he headed for the kitchen to get a drink. Entering the kitchen and heading straight for the fridge, his mind a million miles away, Dean nearly ran smack into Kristof. Reaching out to steady the guy Dean offered a smile, or at least he’d hoped it was a smile, likely it’d looked more sickly than friendly. “Sorry, Kristof.” I, uh, was just gonna grab a drink.” 

Kristof had been preparing for the night’s events. When he turned to get extra towels from the pantry, he was stopped short by Arie’s Mate. When the man’s hands took hold of his arms, he looked down at them and arched an eyebrow. “It’s alright. Happens all the time.” Taking a step back, he made his way to the pantry and when he came back, he cleared his throat a bit too loudly. 

“If I might ask a question before you leave?” Kristof stood tall and didn’t flinch. 

Dean quirked a single brow and gave a thoughtful frown. Where was he supposed to be going? He decided not to ask that question and instead simply gave a nod. “Yeah, go for it.” 

“Do you plan on sticking around this time? Or are you going to run off again and leave Arie in tears.” His eyes were steady and his back was ramrod straight. Kristof didn’t care if this...man was the next coming. He was not going to let him disrupt the pack. 

Dean’s forehead crinkled as he listened to Kristof. He made the man wait as he took a long pull from the water bottle he’d grabbed from the fridge. Lowering the bottle he narrowed his eyes somewhat as he eyed Kristof. “Yer kinda brazen for a butler.” Dean took another drink from the bottle and lowered it again, his eyes never leaving Kristof. “I get where yer comin’ from though. It was never my intention to leave Arie in the first place. So, no, I’m not leaving. I dunno if it’s bad hearing aid batteries or what, but I guess you haven’t heard, I quit hunting. Kinda defeats the purpose when yer turnin’ into the kind of thing you’d hunt.” 

“I have been in charge of this house since Master Lucian brought the pack to the States. Decades before it was even a country. See to it that you don’t hurt her, again. She is a wonderful person who deserves the best of everything.” Kristof gave Dean a stern look and walked past him towards the dining room. When he reached the door, he paused and looked back at Dean. “Is there anything specific you require for this evening?” 

Wow this guy was full of himself. Dean quirked a single brow again at the man as he rattled on about himself and the pack. “Great. Good for you.” He gave a nod and a tight lipped smile. “And yeah, my Ar deserves the best, I guess that’s one subject that you and I agree on, Moses.” He past Kristof when the man started to walk again and he headed for the trash can to toss his empty bottle away. 

He looked back at Kristof thoughtfully. “I dunno. A cure? Silver dagger? A hunter?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Whatever you usually do. I’m good with that.” He watched the old man continue on. “Hey, Moses,” he called after him. He waited until Kristof paused. “I won’t hurt her again, you have my word on that.” 

Kristof actually perked up at the mention of a silver dagger and he ran through the inventory of the weapons closet just off the front door. If that was what he wanted, who was he to deny him? Although, he’d probably lose his head if Arie ever found out where it came from. Sadly, he resigned himself to the fact that if this...hunter lived through the shift he was likely to be the male Alpha and it was something Kristof was going to have to life with. With his affirmation of not hurting Arie again, Kristof nodded. “See to it you don’t. There has been enough sadness to last this pack the rest of it’s natural life. Good day...Dean.” Turning on his heel, he continued into the dining room to supervise the place settings for the evening meal. 

Dean shook his head as he watched Kristof walk away. Some of the people in this pack really needed to mind their own business, especially the ones who were the help. He turned and headed out of the kitchen and toward the garage in search of Naythin. He’d thought a lot about what the kid had offered and though he wasn’t too sure that he wanted anyone else in the cell with him, he didn’t like the fact that Arie would be, he knew that he wanted someone there...in case. 

After Arie had left for her run, Naythin headed for the garage to check the fuel levels in the vehicles and make sure they were current on maintenance. The last Escalade was an absolute pig sty. He had all the doors open and a large garbage can next to him as he was bent over trying to clean out from under the back seat. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!” He bitched as he pulled out bag after bag from Burger King, Wendy’s and even White Castle. 

Tossing the last bag in the garbage can, he leaned in to rake out the multitude of French fries he’d pulled out as well. “What is wrong with them? It’s like working with a bunch of seven year olds!’ Slamming the door shut, he turned and saw Dean walking towards him. “Ah shit.” 

Dean walked out into the garage and couldn’t hide the wide grin that spread across his face as Naythin’s grumblings met his ears. He frowned however when his approach was met with a mumbled ‘ah shit’. “That’s a really nice way to greet someone. What’s the matter, did you talk to one of the punks whose ass I kicked?” 

“His jaw was broke so no, he couldn’t talk.” Naythin picked up the garbage can and put it back with the others. He went back over to the truck and started closing the doors. “What’s up?” His pulse was racing and if he didn’t stay moving, Dean would see just how badly his hands were shaking.

Dean scoffed. “He’ll heal.” He watched Naythin continue to clean out the truck rather than stop and talk with him. He quirked a single brow at Naythin’s question. “I dunno, why don’t you tell me. You’re not bent outta shape over the new guys, are ya?” 

Naythin closed the back door of the truck and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, you could go a bit easier on ‘em. Maybe not break ‘em so much. You’re giving the clinic plenty of business but…” He shrugged his shoulders. A hand lifted and rubbed at the back of his neck. “You and Arie still not talking?”

Dean’s brow creased. “If yer that upset about the newbies, you teach ‘em, and when they get their ass kicked by a hunter, don’t come cryin’ to me.” He huffed and shook his head as he turned and started to walk away only to stop mid-step. He turned back to face Naythin and tipped his head slightly to the side, a single brow quirked. “As far as I know, Arie and I have never been not talking. So whatever the rumor mill is thowin’ around needs to end.” He shook his head as turned it, looking out the bay door. “I swear these Lycans are worse than a buncha teenage girls,” he mumbled under his breath. Turning his attention back to Naythin he looked the kid in the eye. “Whatever happens between Arie and I is our business, no one else’s.” 

Naythin leaned against the Escalade and crossed his ankles. Tilting his head to the side, he let Dean rant on as he pretended to examine his fingernails and check his watch. He purposely baited Dean to see if his temper was flaring because he was Dean or if it was because he was less than ten hours away from the full moon. The way he was going on and on, Naythin was leaning towards the full moon. 

Arching an eyebrow, he raised his head and smirked. “You done? ‘Cause if not, I can wait. I got…” He looked at his watch and frowned. “Nine hours and twenty nine minutes before you go on lockdown.” Pushing off the truck, he walked towards Dean. “You using the newbies as your own personal punching bags? Going off just now when I asked about you and Arie? That, my friend, is the wolf itching to get out. I’m not talking fluffy either. I’m talking about your battle form who wants nothing more then to make people bleed. The temper or the lack of control on your temper is a huge red flag that you’re getting close.” 

Naythin stopped a few feet from Dean and pointed at his chest. “If you can’t get a handle on this then you need to go downstairs, right now.” 

Dean glared at Naythin. “Bite me. Oh wait, you actually might.” He was poking the bear and being a dick and he knew it, but he couldn’t seem to help it. If he was an asshole then he didn’t have to think about what was happening to him. “And no, I mean yes...I can reel it in I just don’t want... “ He sighed and looked down at the cement floor of the garage. “If I’m pissing everyone off I don’t have to think about….this.” 

The crack had Naythin reeling. He thought he had put it behind him but evidently not. “Nice.” He shook his head. “This is going to get you killed before you ever get a chance to shift. Either someone will knock your head off your shoulders or…” He let the sentence drop and walked away. “Look. We know. Everyone here knows what the first shift is like.” Running both hands through his hair, he turned around and faced Dean. “I know this is hard for you since you’re a hunter and everything. It goes against everything you’ve been taught but if you fight it? It will kill you. The shift will kill you. I’ve seen what was left of people who did just that and let me tell you it is not something you want Arie to see. Picture the anatomy dummy with all the muscles showing and twist it into a pretzel.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s features and wondered how it was that he could live with himself, live with being the very monster that had killed his family. It wasn’t that different from what Dean was going through, turning into something he, himself, would have killed.” 

“Yeah, uh, that’s why I’m here. I wanted to ask you if you’d be there. Not actually in the cell, I really don’t want an audience. I’d kick Arie out if I thought she’d listen. But be close. Close enough that you could be there to kill me before I can…do anything. This is the kind of thing I would have asked Sam to do, but...” 

And there it was. The one thing Naythin had been waiting for. “Yeah. You got it. I’ll be there.” He sounded just a tad too enthusiastic but he couldn’t take it back now. “I’ll make sure Arie stays safe. She won’t leave that cell but I’ll be right there...just in case.” He walked forward and gripped Dean by the shoulder. “Just don’t fight it. That’s all I ask.” 

Dean looked Naythin in the eye and slowly shook his head. “I dunno if I can do that,” he murmured so quietly that if Naythin hadn’t been a Lycan he never would have heard it. 

*** *** *** 

After Arie had returned from her run, she’d gone up to their room to shower and change. The bed wasn’t made and Dean’s clothes were strewn all over the place. As she picked up several of his shirts, she couldn’t help but notice all the blood. Some of which was Dean’s but the majority wasn’t thankfully. What Naythin had told her about the recruits was true, then. Throwing all his clothes into the hamper, Arie went to her dresser, grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. 

Heading down to her office, she didn’t stop to talk to anyone. She kept her eyes down and her strides were long without looking like she was speed walking. Closing the door behind her, she gave the guard strict orders that no one was to bother her, except Dean. 

The hours slipped by easily as Arie buried herself in paperwork and phone calls. They still had stragglers from Kansas wanting asylum. Since they had always been members of the pack, Arie wasn’t too hard on them. She’d make sure they all had housing and jobs if need be. She was a bitch but not a cold hearted one. 

As the hours slipped by and Dean’s stomach churned with anxiety regarding what awaited him. He told the security team that once he was in lockdown that Stefan was in charge, not Naythin. Naythin had other business to tend to. He informed the team that this time his rule overruled Arie’s because what he was doing could possibly save her life. There were a lot of glances toward Naythin and Stefan but finally he got the entire teams acceptance to what he had ordered. In the last few minutes of freedom that Dean had remaining he sought out Naythin and handed the kid his Colt, with a silver bullet lodged in the chamber, ready to fire. “Just in case.” 

Naythin waited until the room cleared before he backed away from Dean, shaking his head. “No. I’m not...I’m not taking it. Fuck off.” He crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his hands under his arms. 

Dean glared at Naythin. “I thought you said you were my brother.” He shoved the gun against Naythin’s chest. “If you really meant that, you’ll take it.” 

Naythin glared at him and growled low in his chest. “That’s low man, even for you.” He grabbed the hand gun and shoved it in the waistband of his pants, pulling out his shirt tail to cover it. “Does Arie know about this?”

Dean frowned at Naythin, lips pressed into a thin line. “What do you think?” 

“That’s great. That’s just great. If you live through this, she’s going to kill me and I’ll come back and haunt your ass. You will never have sex again.” He poked Dean in the chest with each word for emphasis. Naythin sobered quickly and glanced at the door. “You ready?” 

“If I live through it she’ll never know about this,” Dean corrected. He glanced back at the door after Naythin before turning his attention back to the kid. “No.” He sighed in resignation. “Guess I really don’t have a choice.” 

Naythin put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulled him towards the door. “Come on.” The walk from the security room to Arie’s office, he never removed his hand. Naythin wasn’t sure if it was so that Dean didn’t make a run for it or if it was for his own comfort. As they stood in front of Arie’s office door, he sighed and knocked. 

Arie had refused to eat when Kristof brought a tray to the office. She wouldn’t even let him in. The grandfather clock started chiming and she nearly threw up on the rug. The solid knock on the door, had her jump. Pulling herself together, she opened the door and stood back. She watched Dean walk and Naythin was right on his heels, his hand firmly gripping Dean’s shoulder. As she closed to door, the clock chimed eleven and she had to fight back the tears. 

Dean really didn’t know what to say. He hated to see Arie upset but at the same time he had no words of comfort. He actually could have used a few of his own. He couldn’t stand the sound of the clock chiming, reminding him of another death, another hound. He would have shot the damn thing to shut it up but he didn’t figure that would really help anything. He turned his head to look back at Naythin. “Can you…” he nodded his head toward Arie. “I’m not...I can’t comfort her...not...not on this.”

Giving Dean’s shoulder a squeeze, he nodded and finally let his hand fall to his side. Naythin cleared his throat and approached Arie carefully. “Hey, he’s here and we’re going to make sure he makes it. Okay? Come on.” Breaking another rule, Naythin pulled Arie into a hug, being careful to keep her hands away from the small of his back and the Colt that was hidden there. He held her for a moment before stepping away, hands in the air with a don’t eat me look on his face as he heard Dean snarl. 

Arie welcomed the hug from Naythin and returned it. There wasn’t anything sexual about it. It was all about comfort and letting her know that he was there for her. For that, she was grateful. Arie had no idea how Lucian handled this when it was her time to shift. He’d always been so stoic and tended to keep his emotions buried. Much like someone else she knew and loved. 

When Naythin pulled away, she wrapped her arms around herself and went to Dean’s side. Leaning her forehead against his chest, she forced herself to not hug him because she knew if she did, well, Naythin would have to pull her away kicking and screaming. “I love you. I wish I could make this easier. Just...I love you.” Lifting her head slightly, she kissed him in the center of his chest. 

Dean stood with his back ramrod straight, feeling as though he were slowly being lead to a bloody dismal death. He swallowed hard as he watched Naythin with Arie and it surprised him when the snarl left him, having not even felt it coming on. He started to reach for Arie but stilled himself when she didn’t hug him, merely leaned against him. “I love you too, Ar. More than you’ll ever know.” So much so that I haven’t killed myself, haven’t killed this beast growing inside me. He pressed his lips to her temple. He looked over at Naythin and lifted his brows in a way that spoke without words, reminding Naythin of what he’d asked of him. Shoot, kill him, if for any reason he felt Arie might be in danger. The hunter in him, unbeknownst to him, had a plan, a way to never walk out of that cell a monster. ”I won't let my brother turn into a monster.”, his own words about Sam, came back to haunt him and he squeezed his eyes closed rather than allowing Naythin or Arie to see the tears that filled them. 

Stepping away from Dean was the single hardest thing she’d ever done to date. Second only to finding out he’d died. “Let’s go.” Without looking up at anyone, Arie headed for the staircase that led to the basement. Pulling the large painting aside, she entered a code and the door slide open. She waited for Naythin to walk through first and had to pull her hand away so it didn’t touch Dean as he walked by her. Once they were through, she followed. Leaving the panel open behind her. 

The walk through the tunnel to the holding cell was quiet except for the heavy thud of booted foot falls on the concrete floor. She never remembered this part when Lucian had brought her down here. The only thing that she really remembered was the pain, and wishing she’d die to stop it. Her eyes were glued to the middle of Dean’s back as he walked ahead of her. 

The bare light bulbs threw odd shadows as they past by them and Arie could have sworn Dean’s was always larger. Shaking her head, she dismissed it as hysteria and stress. When Naythin stopped in front of the door to the cell, Arie walked past them and into the room without saying a word. 

Naythin always hated the walk to the cell. The halls were dark and the lighting sucked. It was like a convict walking to the gas chamber or something. He could hear Dean and Arie walking behind him and he had to fight to not look back at them. You didn’t need eyes to know what their faces looked like. Dean had a 50/50 chance of making it and they all knew it. The pressure against the small of his back was a constant reminder of the promise he’d made. There was no way he could shoot Dean. He’d fight him first and if that didn’t work, well, Naythin would consider the next option. 

Stopping at the door, he pushed it open and stood to the side. Watching Arie walk in, he stole a glance at Dean and nodded once. He couldn’t trust himself to say anything and he hoped that small gesture was enough. 

Looking into the cell, Naythin saw that Kristof had supplied the place well. Plenty of water, towels and clothes were stacked on a table near the door. He could see the chains in the cell had been replaced with thicker and shorter ones. The bolts in the floor were reinforced and twice the normal size. That Stefan worked fast. 

Dean paused at the door to the cell, wishing for all he was worth that it was over before it had begun. He thought back to the Hellhound and wondered how close to that pain this would be, or how much worse. He swallowed hard. Looking over at Naythin he leaned in and whispered in the kid’s ear. “I wouldn’t let my brother turn into a monster.” He didn’t say anything else, just pulled back and met Naythin’s eyes with his own. 

Arie had grabbed a couple bottles of water and put them on the floor next to the bed in the cell. After looking at them for a minute, she went back and grabbed a third. Picking up the pillow, she checked it for any hidden weapons and did a search of the bed as well. Satisfied, Arie left the cell and went to the door. 

“Naythin told me he’d agreed to stay and help if need be. For now, he can stay outside the door. When the shift starts, he’ll come inside and the door will lock automatically from the outside. The code has been disabled so it can’t be opened until we call someone upstairs.” She knew Dean wasn’t going to be happy about it but, he’d get over it. Safety first for all involved. 

The male blinked several times as he tried to process what Dean was saying. He looked him in the eye and drew back a little from him. Naythin was dumbstruck. When it finally clicked, his face turned hard and cold. His eyes glowed and he pushed past Dean and went to Arie. Pulling her aside, he leaned down and whispered. “Don’t let him go in there with clothes on.” He looked back at Dean and scowled. 

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Remind me never to tell you my secrets. Didn’t know you were gonna run home to Mommy and tattle,” he drawled. His eyes swung to Arie. “I told him that I wouldn’t let my brother turn into a monster. Remember I told you about Sam and the demon blood. I kept him locked away, made him quit, cold turkey. So he wouldn’t turn into, as Cas put it, the thing I would be compelled to hunt.” 

Arie looked from Naythin to Dean and back again trying to figure out what was going on. She walked over to Dean. Taking her hand, she put it to the small of his back and pulled out his t-shirt. The whole time, daring him to stop her. Sliding her hand down his ass and to the side of his thigh, she froze. Her fingers slowly working around the outline of a knife sheath. Her nails lengthened into claws and she ripped through the material to expose the knife. Pulling back her hand, she inhaled and cocked an eyebrow. “Really Dean?” 

Going to the table, Arie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand so she could remove the knife from the sheath without getting burned. Tossing the knife out the door, she continued down his leg, pulling up the pants leg and exposing another knife tucked into his boot. Tossing the smaller dagger out the door, she stood up and through the towel back onto the table. “You think I’d let you go in that cell with clothes on after you told me about wanting to commit suicide? Don’t blame Naythin for this.” 

Standing back, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Naythin, you can leave now. I’ll call you when it’s time.” Locking eyes with Dean, she glanced to the cell. “Strip. Everything and get in there.” 

Disappointed, Dean’s eyes never left Naythin the entire time Arie removed the knives he’s strapped to himself before dressing early this morning. He wasn’t as much planning to kill himself just for kicks as to make certain that Arie was safe. He’d heard all the murmurings about the thing he was becoming and how the others in the pack thought him some sort of dangerous freak. And how they were at least glad that he was on their side. Lifting a hand he ran it down his face with a heavy sigh. Part of him wanted to say the cruelest things he could think of in the hopes that Naythin would actually get angry enough to use the silver bullet in the gun at his back, but another part of him knew better, knew that Naythin hadn’t meant any harm, had in fact been looking out for him in his own monster way. He couldn’t help the husky snort that broke from him at that last thought. He knew that Arie and Naythin probably thought he was going nuts, and who knew, maybe they were right. He nodded and began to undress, tossing knife after knife that he had hidden on his body into a pile on the floor. By the time he was completely naked there was a pile of silver high enough that the pack could earn quite a bit of extra cash if they were to melt it all down and sell it.

Naythin waited by the door as Dean undressed and his jaw dropped as the pile of knives grew. He couldn’t believe Dean had put them all on and hadn’t burst into flames. Once he was standing in the room in nothing but his birthday suit, he walked out and closed the door behind him. The metallic click of the lock made him cringe. 

Arie stood and watched Dean strip. Any other time, he never would have made it past getting his shirt off before she would have been on him. This time was very different and the sheer number of knives had her shaking her head. 

Walking to the cell, she pulled the door open and stepped inside. “Come on. You better get in here. The moon is nearly at it’s peak.” She wouldn’t look at him. Couldn’t look at him. The images running through her brain of him trying to use one of those knives on himself was making her sick to her stomach. Arie knew this was one of, if not the hardest thing Dean had done in his life, but she had no idea the lengths he’d go to avoid it. 

Dean walked into the cell and walked over to the bed and took a seat. “I’m not going to try to explain, you’d never really understand.” He watched Arie as she moved away from the cell door. “I also wanted something in case I started to hurt you.” 

Arie picked up a blanket and put it around Dean’s shoulders. “I’ve told you before.” She kneeled down in front of him and put her hands on his knees. “You could never hurt me.” Arie wanted to hold him but she knew before too long his skin would start to hurt and any sort of contact would be miserable.

Picking up a bottle of water, she handed it to him. “Here. You need to drink as much as you can. Your body temperature is going to go through the roof and you have to stay hydrated.” Arie had shut down and was going through the motions. Every wall and shield she’d ever been taught was up and re enforced as much as she could get them. 

Dean accepted the bottle of water Arie handed him and paused in unscrewing the cap. “No one knows what’s gonna happen to me though, right? The things I’ve already done...none of it hurt. Well no more than a dislocated shoulder.” He chuckled at the comparison. 

Arie stood up and went to sit on a chair across from Dean. “No. No one knows. I won’t lie. It’s going to hurt. I don’t think there’s a word to describe how bad it’s going to hurt but you have to let it happen. I can’t stress that enough. The more you fight it the more it’s going to hurt and the greater chance you will die.” She wasn’t pulling any punches or sugar coating it. Facts were facts and this was going to be bad. 

Dean paused in lifting the bottle to his lips and gave his head a single shake. “I’m not worried about the pain.” He took a long pull on the bottle, gulping down the water like he’d spent months in the desert. 

Arie watched him for any signs that it was starting. The blanket was still around his shoulders so that was good. “You should be worried. You really should be.” Picking up a small hand towel, Arie unfolded it and rolled it lengthwise twisting it as she went. Pulling it tight just enough until she heard the material creak in protest. She set the towel down and did the same with two more.

Dean shook his head and only lowered the bottle when it was dry. He pushed the blanket back and stood to his feet. “Been to Hell remember? Torture there...No way this even touches it.” He handed Arie the empty bottle and started to pace. 

Arie took the bottle and tossed it through the bars. “I don’t have anything to compare Hell to but it may be your new happy place after this.” She watched as he chucked the blanket and started pace the cell. Arie sat relaxed on the chair and watched him without blatantly staring. The fact that he was an Alpha was going to make this interesting. Picking up another bottle of water, she offered it to him. “Here. You need to drink.” 

Dean paced the length then the width of the cell and back again. On one of his passes by Arie he took the bottle and made a face. Holding it between two fingers he scratched at his palm with the fingers of his other hand. He stood still then, stopping dead in his tracks, all of his attention on scratching his palm. He scratched it so hard it was turning a bright angry red. “Holy crap!” He huffed irritatedly. “I think I’m allergic to this bottle. What the hell…?” 

Slowly, Arie stood up and went to him. Taking his hand in hers gently, she looked at his palm. “You’re not allergic to the bottle.” Looking up at him, she said those two words she’d been dreading since he’d been bitten. “It’s starting.” 

Dean’s attention snapped upward from his hand to Arie’s face. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and he shook his head in denial. “No,” he whispered, the word almost a plea. “No, it can’t...it’s too early. It’s...it’s only...what? Midnight? I...no!” He continued to shake his head, hard enough to give anyone a headache, staring at her with wide panicked eyes. 

Arie dropped his hands and took hold of his face. “Hey, it’s okay. Dean, honey, it’s gonna be okay. You have to calm down. I’m here and I’m not leaving you. Understand me? I’m not leaving.” The desperate look in his eyes was killing her. 

“No...please…” He all but begged her. “I can’t...I can’t do this. I can’t. Please Arie, I can’t become...I can’t…” He took a step back from her, and another, and another, until his back bumped against the wall. He slid down that wall as he stared off into nothingness, tears welling up in his eyes. And all the while, that damn itchy palm that he couldn’t seem to stop scratching. 

Arie let her hands drop as he backed away from her. Keeping her distance, she went to him and kneeled down. “You can do this. I know you can. Naythin knows you can.” Looking back at the door, Arie was tempted to have Naythin come in early. He’d been a Marine and Dean had been raised by one. Maybe he’d get through to him. “Do you want me to get Naythin?”

Dean’s eyes slowly moved back to Arie and he slowly shook his head as he gazed at her. “I can’t. He lifted a hand and winced, hissing in a pained breath as he cupped her cheek, the contact feeling as though he were electrocuting himself rather than touching the face of the woman he loved. “You know I love you, no matter what you are, witch, Lycan, I love you. Naythin...he’s family...but I can’t be this thing, please Arie, don’t make me become a monster.” 

The tears started to roll down her cheeks and she didn’t try to stop them. She had no words that could make this better. No words to comfort him or explain he wasn’t a monster. He was Dean, her best friend, her lover and her mate. Looking towards the door, she called for Naythin. If nothing else, maybe his presence alone would help. 

Naythin had been leaning against the door since it closed. His ear pressed to the metal trying to hear something. When he pushed away to walk the halls, he heard Arie yell his name. Jabbing the code into the pad, he yanked the door open and ran inside. “I’m here. Let me get rid of my weapons.” He started to yank off his vest, and belt. Not bothering to unload anything and tossing it out into the hall. Before he closed the door, he tapped his ear bud. 

“Stefan. Yeah, lock the door. Don’t open it until someone calls up. I know man, I know.” He looked over at Dean and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not going good. I will. Always.” Naythin took the bud out and placed it on a shelf next to the door. As the door closed and the lock clicked into place, he went to the wall of the cell closest to Dean and sat on the floor. “I’m here. I’m not leaving. I promise.” 

The cell wall at his back started to hurt his back, causing it to feel as though his back had suddenly caught on fire. He rocked forward, jerking his back off the wall with a hissed groan of pain. He fell forward and allowed himself to hit the floor. The hand that had started hurting earlier was now burning and felt like every bone inside his hand were breaking all at once. A cry of pain broke from Dean’s throat and he rolled onto his back, smacking the offending hand against the floor as hard as he could muster, blood slowly splattering the skin. 

“Sam! Sammy!” he cried out. His eyes slid to Arie and a shudder of pain wracked his body. “Kill me,” he begged, “Kill me, please.” 

Arie stayed right where she was when Dean hit the floor. She knew from experience that rapid movement would only aggravate him. Touching him was out of the question at this point and he was on his own. The only thing she or Naythin could do was talk to him. At his request for death, she simply shook her head. “No. I won’t. You can do this.” 

Naythin jumped when Dean called out for his brother. The only thing he could do was move into Dean’s line of sight and try to get him focused on him. Crawling along the floor on all fours, he lay down against the bars and reached his hand towards Dean. “I’m right here, Dean. I’m right here, brother.” 

Pain wracked Dean’s body as the bones of his spine cracked and shifted. A loud cry of pain left him with each snap and pop. “No! No! I won’t do this! Stop it! Stop! Sammy!” He lay panting heavily and his eyes were glazed as he turned his head toward Naythin. In his pain Dean’s brain morphed Naythin into his brother Sam. “Sammy?” He nearly whimpered the word, tears welling up in his eyes that he allowed to fall unchecked. “Sammy…” he reached for Naythin’s hand and grabbed it despite how badly it hurt to use his hand. “Please Sammy, don’t let me become a monster…”

Arie watched as the bones started to break and reknit one after the other. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and counted how long it took for one to break reknit. “It’s too slow. Naythin, he’s fighting it. Get him to relax, something.” She watched as his spine rippled under his skin as each vertebrae seemed to be crushed and reappear only larger and more prominent. Slowly, Arie went to the door of the cell and opened it. She motioned for Naythin to come inside. 

Naythin had to fight back the tears as Dean begged for it to stop. There was no stopping it unless the person died and there was no way he was going to let Dean give up and die. When Dean grabbed his hand, Naythin winced because he knew the pain that it was causing Dean. He’d gone through and just touching something, anything was excruciating. 

He squeezed Dean’s hand tighter and fought back the tears. “I’m here, Dean. I’m right here. You’re not a monster. You’re my brother, damn it. You hear me? You’re my brother.”

The opening of the cell door, yanked his attention away and had him glance up at Arie. When she told him he was fighting the shift, he took his first good look at Dean. His spine was shifting but his legs were still fully human, his free hand was lengthening but at an excruciating pace. Looking back at Arie, he shook his head. “No. I can’t let go of him.” The look on Arie’s face had him shaking his head faster but he knew she was right, he had to let go to get closer to Dean. Pulling himself up, he called out to Dean. “Hey! Listen to me. I have to let go for a second. One second, I swear to you.” Reaching for Dean’s fingers with his free hand, he took hold and slowly started to peel them back. The sound of bones snapping nearly did him in and he pulled his hand free scrambled inside the cell and took hold of Dean’s hand that had started to shift already. “I’m back. See? Told you, one second. The Flash ain’t got shit on me, eh big brother?” 

When what he thought was Sam released his hand his mind went back to Sam’s time in Bobby’s panic room, the way Sam had screamed and how he’d left him down there alone to go through hell by himself. He felt his hand pop and the tendons shift and move and his eyes went to that appendage. “No! Stop! I won’t let it happen!” He tucked the hand beneath him as if by doing so he could stop it from changing from its human form. He was nearly hyperventilating, absolute terror and pain battling for dominance inside him. He was covered in sweat, rivulets running down from his brow, dripping into his eyes. He shifted his gaze to the sound of Naythin’s voice. “Sammy I’m sorry. I never should’ve left you there alone. I’m so sorry.” He gulped in breaths as he felt the bones in his face begin to shift and pop. Another loud scream of pain ripped from Dean’s throat. 

Arie sat in the corner of the cell, both hands covered her mouth to stifle the sobs that were racking her body. What had she done? Maybe he was right? Maybe forcing him to do this was wrong? The sounds of his jaw breaking and the scream that followed were too much for her. Arie stood up and left the cell. Sitting at the table nearest the door, she buried her face in a fleece pullover and screamed. 

Naythin stayed on the floor making sure he was in Dean’s line of sight the whole time. The grip he had on Dean’s hand was constant and he could feel the bones knitting together and the tendons elongating and getting thicker. When Dean started talking to him as if he were Sam, he nodded and brushed away tears. “It’s okay. I know why you did it. You were looking out for me. It’s okay. I forgive you, Dean. I forgive you.” 

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in closer to Dean’s face. “You have to calm down. Stop fighting it.” He growled and flashed his own set of fangs. “You hear me Winchester? Stop fighting!” 

What had once been Sam morphed as he watched and suddenly it was Naythin there with him and not his little brother. A part of him felt robbed all over again while another part grinned with wicked glee. He narrowed his eyes. “Uck ew,” he spat back at Naythin, the shifting of his jaw and facial muscles and tendons causing his words to be less than normal. “Oot me, damn ew, oot me!” 

Naythin couldn’t help the grin that passed over his lips. “Sorry but you’re not my type.” That was the Dean he knew. It gave him some hope that the guy was in there even though he was fighting something that was more powerful than any of them. Shaking his head, he gripped Dean’s hand tighter. “No. I’m not going to shoot you and neither is Arie. You’re going to stop being a selfish son of a bitch and let this happen. Hear me? You’re not getting out of this with a bullet to the brain. The only way you’re leaving this cell is on all four paws.” 

The hunter inside him wanted to shoot Naythin since the sonuvabitch wouldn’t shoot him and end this. While another part of him, a part that he didn’t know that well, a part that was new and stronger than the hunter had ever been grinned wide. In that moment Dean’s hands finished their shift and the rest of him followed suit quickly, as if the shift had just been waiting for this moment to break free. Dean turned his head away and growled with pain but his breathing was closer to normal as the shifting neared completion. When Dean turned his head to look back at Naythin he was in full battle form. Without a word he leaned closer to Naythin and bit down on his shoulder. 

Naythin could see the way Dean’s body seemed to melt into itself. A momentary calm settled over him before he couldn’t hold Dean’s hand anymore because it started to grow. He backed up a little and watched with total awe as Dean shifted smoothly into his battle form. The fact that he’d grown two feet in height did not go unnoticed, nor did the enormity of Dean’s head. The guy was huge. “Holy. Shit.” He turned his head towards Arie and was going to call out to her when a searing pain ripped through his shoulder. Naythin screamed and both hands raised up and grabbed hold of Dean’s cheeks. “Dean! Let go, please. Let go.” He clenched his teeth and looked back at Arie. 

“Arie! Get him off!” His arm was going numb and he could feel the blood running down his side. 

She barely heard her name but looked up to find the biggest wolf she’d ever seen gnawing on Naythin’s shoulder. Arie dropped the fleece and stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the cell. “Dean?” Her voice barely a whisper above Naythin screaming and the low rumbling growl that was coming from Dean. Slowly making her way to Dean, she reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. 

“Hey. You know that’s Naythin you’re chewing on.” She was trying to keep it light to not startle him. 

The part of Dean that had taken over didn’t know its own strength. What had been met as a playful bite wound up ripping enough flesh that Dean could taste Naythin’s blood. His eyes shifted downward to try and see Naythin as he slowly withdrew his teeth from Naythin’s shoulder. He didn’t let the kid move away however, instead he wrapped his dark haired arms around Naythin, pulling him close. He didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that Naythin needed to heal, that he had totally screwed up, and that he was afraid for the kid. 

Naythin was this close to passing out. The only thing that kept him around was Dean’s teeth pulling out of his shoulder. He yelled and was trying to get away but found himself wrapped in Dean’s arms and pressed against his chest. “S’okay.” He groaned when he tried to move his shoulder. So not okay. “M’fine. Dean. M’fine.” He was a lying bastard and all he wanted to do was let the darkness take over. 

He let his body go limp and stopped fighting against the hold Dean had on him. Just when he thought for sure he was done, he felt a burning in his shoulder. It started small and more annoying than painful. It seemed to radiate from the deep tissue and travel outwards in waves. He didn’t know what hurt more, Dean biting him or whatever was happening now. The burning kept growing and finally whatever being that was in the sky let him pass out. 

Arie watched as Dean let go of Naythin but tucked him up against his chest. “Dean. He’ll be okay. Just put him down.” The low moan that came from Naythin had her trying to see if Dean was crushing the guy. Slowly, Arie went to the other side of Naythin so she could see his shoulder and her legs gave out. The wound was healing. From the inside out, she could see the flesh repairing itself until there wasn’t even a mark or blemish on Naythin’s shoulder. “Holy. Shit.” 

Arie looked up at Dean and grinned. “You healed him. Dean, you healed Naythin.” The wheels started spinning and the memory of her arm being healed after she’d woken up came back to her. Pulling up her sleeve, she looked down at her arm, running her fingers over the muscle. “You healed my arm. That night in the clinic. Dean, you healed my arm.” 

Dean slowly shifted Naythin’s unconscious body and carried him over to the bed inside the cell. He turned back to Arie and tilted his head to the side. “Ow?” He tried to speak, to ask how, but the elongated jaw bone didn’t make it easy. He didn’t understand how he’d done it, but something, something wiser than he could ever explain, had known that he needed to hold onto Naythin, to hold him close. Other than that, he was as clueless as Arie as to what had just happened. 

Arie watched as Dean gently lay Naythin on the bed. The move was surprisingly gentle and careful despite his size and the length of the claws at the end of his hands. “I don’t know. You just did.” Slowly, Arie walked up to Dean and placed her hand on his arm. 

Dean’s attention had gone to Naythin, waiting and watching for him to come to, but his attention shifted to Arie when she walked up to him. “‘At’s ot armal, is it?” Dean spoke each word carefully, trying hard to force the words out so Arie could understand him. Who knew it was so hard to ask someone if what he’d done was abnormal?

Arie was surprised she could understand Dean. “No, it’s not normal but, neither are you.” Arie stepped back and got a good look at Dean. “Wow. Honey, you’re...you’re huge.” If Dean stood up straight, he’d be over seven feet tall. His eyes were that gorgeous silvery white and when he looked at her they seemed to swirl. It reminded her of mother of pearl. 

Dean wanted to chuckle, and a comeback was on the tip of his tongue but it was too hard to get it all out, wolf-like jaws were not made to say Tell him that I win when he wakes up. Nor were they made for roguish grins. He tried, but he had a bad feeling he looked more like the big bad wolf that ate Little Red Riding Hood than he did saucy. 

Arie looked up and grinned at the rumble that she assumed was a laugh. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she looked down at Naythin and willed the guy to wake up. 

Naythin heard Arie talking and something growled in response. Rolling his head to the side, he opened his eyes and squinted when his eyes focused on two furry logs in front of him. “Arie. The hell is that?”

Dean used the back of one hand to nudge Naythin’s head as he leaned over Naythin and stared down at him as if to say, This is what the hell that is. A rumble worked out of him as he tried to chuckle, and again, he was pretty sure that he was more showing scary fang than he was grinning. 

Arie went to Naythin’s side and grinned at him. “Welcome back. That would be Dean.” She pointed to the oversized head that was next to her. Arie reached towards his shoulder and tugged at the torn shirt. “He can heal, Naythin. He healed you and that night in the clinic? He healed my arm too.” 

Naythin blinked several times trying to clear his vision. When his head was shoved to one side, he swatted at whatever did it and froze. Several inches from his face were rows of the sharpest set of teeth he’d ever laid eyes on. “Holy. Shit. Dean.” Naythin swallowed several times before he found his voice again. “I can’t wait for the council to get a load of this.” 

The very mention of the council had Dean growling, his lips pulled back, showing thick, dangerous fangs and rows of razor sharp teeth. He pulled his head back from Naythin’s face but he couldn’t help the way his jaws snapped angrily. 

Arie moved between the two and held her hands up. “Okay, Dean. Calm down. Easy.” Looking back at Naythin, she glared. “Nice job, asshole. Engage mouth before brain much?”

All the blood drained from Naythin’s face when Dean growled and snapped his jaw. “I’m sorry. I...I...I’m sorry.” He looked at Arie and pushed himself as far into the mattress as he possibly could. 

“Upid unsa’itches,” Dean growled. 

A loud yip broke from his throat as pain sent him to his knee. His face was tucked nearly to his chest as he whimpered, the tendons in his arms and hands popping. Bones broke and shifted and another yip broke from his throat as his jaw broke, the tendons popping and shifting. 

Arie chuckled at Dean’s reference to the council. She had to agree. Turning to Naythin, she reached for him to sit him up but was stopped when Dean yelped in pain. “Dean!” She tried to ease him onto the floor but drew back when he growled and snapped at her. 

“Naythin, what the hell is going on?” She yelled as the bones of Dean’s legs snapped like twigs. 

He felt a little better when Dean called the council stupid. At least the guy wasn’t mad at him anymore. As he was about to swing his legs over the side of the cot, Arie’s yell combined with Dean’s cries of pain and the sound of bones snapping had him jumping up and putting himself between Dean and Arie. “I don’t know. He shifted. It’s done.” He grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged at it trying to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it when it suddenly hit him. 

“He shifted into his battle form first. That’s backwards. It’s always been wolf and then the battle form later on.” He cringed at the sound of tendons snapping and had to look away as Dean’s back snapped and seemed to shrink. “We were so thrilled he’d made it, it didn’t sink in that he might not be done yet.” 

Dean’s knees gave out and he wound up face planting on the floor of the cell with a resounding thud. Yips and yelps and whimpers were almost strung together as Dean’s body shifted yet again. At least this time, he wasn’t fighting it, and it wasn’t long before he pulled to his feet as a huge wolf, his coat as black as night and the eyes remained the same silvery white, like the full moon. Dean threw back his head and howled long and loud. 

Arie and Naythin stood side by side and watched Dean shift yet again. It was smoother this time, still uncomfortable to watch but not near as bad as the first time. They watched as black fur erupted from his skin and cover his body. His hands became dinner plate sized paws, his head shrank and became more refined. The only part of him that didn’t change were his eyes. They remained that silvery white that made Arie’s heart melt. 

When Dean howled, her own wolf stood up and took notice. Arie could feel her rubbing against her skin, begging to be let out so she could play with her mate. It took all of her will power to convince her wolf now wasn’t the time. Later, she’d have all the time in the world to run with him. 

Looking at Naythin she saw him rub his arms and knew that his wolf was asking to be let out also. The call of the Alpha was strong and Arie glanced up at the ceiling and wondered if anyone else heard it. Sitting down on the bed, Arie smiled and held her hand out to him. “Hey there big guy. Aren’t you a handsome devil.” 

Dean turned his head toward the sound of someone sitting on the bed and turned around, trotting over to Arie. If wolves could smile, that was exactly what he was doing at her praise. He lifted his front paws and pressed them against the mattress at either side of Arie and dipped his head, nuzzling against her. 

Arie laughed and wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders. She buried her fingers in his fur and leaned against his chest. His fur felt like the softest stuffed animal and her hands disappeared in it. Leaning back, she tried to get a good look at his size and judging from his paws and chest, he was at a good six inches or more taller than even the largest wolf in her pack. “Damn, you are big.” 

Naythin stood off to the side and watched the pair reconnect. He was happy for them. Happy that Dean was alive and had made through the shift just fine. The fact that he shifted twice in the same night baffled the hell out of him. There was so much about Dean that baffled him. The guy could heal...had healed him and Arie. The implications for that alone were huge. 

A sad smile crossed his lips and he quietly slipped out of the cell and went to retrieve his ear bud. Putting it back in, Naythin tapped it as he watched Arie with Dean. “Hey. All clear. Yep. He’s alive and kicking. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you but I think we need to keep what happened here under wraps for a bit. Roger that, pop the lock.“ The metallic click of the lock releasing had Naythin looking back once more. “Welcome back, Dean. Welcome back.” 

Dean was so wrapped up in playing with Arie and getting her to pet him that he totally missed seeing Naythin slip out of the cage. The metallic click and Naythin’s murmured words however got his attention and had him turning his head toward its source. He pushed off the bed and hurried toward the cell door, he looked from Naythin to Arie, waiting for one of them to open it up. 

Dean’s sudden departure had Arie frowning but when she saw him go to the door and Naythin, she couldn’t help but smile. Getting to her feet, she went to the door, letting a hand come to rest on Dean’s shoulders. “You think we should let him out before he shifts back? He’s huge! People are likely to freak out.” 

Naythin shrugged his shoulders and let his hand come to rest on the door knob. “Let ‘em. They’re going to need to know he’s alive and what his wolf looks like anyway. If he was going to go rogue I think we’d see some sign of it.” The male looked at Dean and shook his head. “Look at him. He makes Lassie look pretty tame.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin. I gotcher Lassie, right here, buddy. He looked between Arie and Naythin and wished like hell he could talk. Hello, wants out. Hey, have neither of you people had dogs? There’s a whole world out there beyond this cage. He huffed. I should tell PETA about you people. He sat down and did his best to look irritated. Keep it up you two. Remember I know where you both sleep. 

Arie watched Dean and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s going to be hell to find a collar big enough for him. Might have to do a custom made job.” Pointing to the door, Arie sighed. “Let him out.” She turned to Dean and pointed at him. “You do NOT leave the mansion property, understand? Someone sees you outside the walls and they’ll shoot your ass. I mean it!” 

Naythin chuckled at the look on Dean’s face as he sat on the floor. He opened the door after Arie gave him the ground rules and stepped back. “You heard the lady. Now go save Timmy from the well.” 

Dean wished like hell dogs, okay wolves, same thing, could give dirty looks. He sighed as he listened to Arie tell him the rules. No, ya think? Baby, I love you, but seriously, do you not think I know how ridiculous I look? My paws are the size of dinner plates so I can only assume my head is gigantic. Yeah, so not going out an’ showin’ myself to the world. He looked over at Naythin as if to ask for help. Finally, when the door was opened Dean made a beeline for it. He was just passing Naythin when the kid decided to get mouthy. He turned his head back and snapped at Naythin for his Lassie comment without ever breaking stride. Once he was out of the basement he decided to get back to work only to come to a skidding halt as he walked into the security room….as a dog….a wolf….whatever. Shit.

Arie watched Dean take off down the hall and shook her head. “I don’t know where to begin, Naythin. Look at him! He’s huge. He shifted twice, he’s as coordinated as a wolf who’s been shifting for weeks instead of minutes. I just...I just don’t know.” She turned from the door and started to clean up knowing full well that Kristof would blow a gasket if he saw her. Tossing the towels into the corner, she stopped and looked around. “We need a bigger cell. This could happen again to someone else. We have to be better prepared.” 

Naythin watched as Arie cleaned up, he glanced down the hall every so often to see if Dean came back. When Arie mentioned Dean’s oddities, he nodded. “I know. Guess we just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he remains stable.” The thought made his gut twist but the possibility was still there. Arie’s comment about needing a bigger room had him groaning. “No way. I can’t handle two of him. I’ll eat a bullet myself.” He knew he wouldn’t but the thought that what had happened to Dean wasn’t an isolated incident bugged him a lot. As he was about to help Arie with the clean up, his ear bud squealed and a frantic voice was yelling in his ear. 

“Stop screaming, damn it! I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Naythin put a hand over his other ear to help. 

“WOLF! Big God forsaken wolf! Huge motherfucker!” 

Oh crap. Turning to Arie, he pointed out the door. “We have a problem.” Without saying anything else, he took off down the hall with Arie hot on his heels. 

Dean’s eyes darted to each Lycan and back to the first one, Stefan. Come on, dude, you know me. Stop looking at me like I grew a tail. Oh...right...I did. He continued past Stefan and over to the wall of monitors. He jumped into one of the empty chairs and turned his attention to seeing that everything was going well since he’d been busy elsewhere. The few shouts and the noise of dishes clattering didn’t bother him. In fact he didn’t even turn around to look. You people change into wolves too, so just deal with it already.

Naythin pulled up at the door to the security room as three of his...Dean’s guys ran past him. “The hell is wrong?” When they ignored him, he stuck his head inside and saw Dean sitting in one of the chairs. “Oh you have got to be kidding me. THIS is what you’re screaming about?” He looked at Stefan and pointed to Dean. “That fur ball is Dean numb nuts. Creepy white eyes and all.” Naythin turned as Arie arrived and kept pointing at Dean. 

“Tell him to not do...that. He’s freaking people out.” Of all the times he’d witnessed someone shift he had yet to see anyone act like this. “Arie, you got one weird mate.” 

Arie pulled up at the door and stared at Dean sitting in the chair. He looked like a giant lap dog. She listened to Naythin tell the remnants of the team that it was Dean and they didn’t have anything to worry about. Walking up to him, Arie put a hand on his back. “You might not want to get back into the swing of things just yet. I don’t think you want to shift back to human form in front of the guys. Just a thought.” 

Dean turned his head and growled low at Naythin calling him weird. Look who’s talkin’, at least I don’t look like I could seriously use a brushing out. He turned his attention back to the monitors. It wasn’t until Arie walked over to him that he actually looked up at anyone. He was about to argue the matter with her, that he could do his job as a freakin’ dust mop, he just wanted to be doing something of use...that is if he would have been able to talk. But her comment about shifting in front of the other men had him jumping down out of the chair without another word being said. Nope. Definitely not on my list of things I want to do. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Arie laughed as Dean jumped down and headed for the door. She could have sworn his eyes bugged a little when she mentioned shifting in front of the guys. Heading for the door herself, she stopped and pointed to Naythin and Stefan. “Try to keep this under wraps. I’d like to let him relax for a day or so before all hell breaks loose again.”

With a hand on Dean’s back, they left the security room. Arie couldn’t help but stroke Dean’s fur and bury her fingers in it. “Let’s get you upstairs so you can shift back. We get you calmed down a bit, it should happen pretty quickly. I hope.” 

Dean didn’t argue. Being a dog might be alright for Lassie - he was going to kick Naythin’s ass for that one - but he liked being human much better. Of course this did give him ammo against the other guys. Friggin’ pansies. That made him grin. Or maybe he just bared his teeth, he had no idea what a smile looked like on a wolf’s face. 

*** *** *** 

Arie had never had a dog as a pet when she was growing up. You’d think living in a small town that every kid would have a dog of some sort. It never really mattered to her one way or the other. After she and Dean had reached their room, she threw a blanket over the comforter on Dean’s side of the bed. Her excuse being she didn’t want his claws to rip out the stitching. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. The real reason was because she didn’t want his hair getting all over everything. It was bad enough wolf fur was practically a condiment throughout the rest of the mansion. 

She watched as Dean walked around the room like he was seeing it for the first time. Arie smiled and shook her head as he tried to stick his whole head on her lingerie drawer. “HEY! I don’t think so mister!” Arie hurried over and shut the drawer. Taking his massive head in her hands, she kissed him between the eyes. “I’m going to take a shower. Get some rest, okay? I won’t be long.” 

With a final ruffle of his fur, Arie headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, she stopped and opened it just a crack, just in case. Stripping out of her clothes and turning the shower on, Arie sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the door. He’d made it. The stubborn ass made it. There was so much they still didn’t know. He shifted twice for crying out loud. TWICE! 

The bathroom quickly filled with steam. Getting to her feet and stepping inside the shower, the feel of the hot water hitting her face and sliding down her body felt wonderful. Turning her face into the stream, she started to cry. Nothing major at first but the longer she stood there, the faster the tears flowed and the harder it was to stay on her feet. Arie slid down the back wall of the shower and let the tears flow. She wasn’t sure why the sudden crying jag. Dean was alive and adjusting just fine it seemed. So what the hell? 

The image of her sneaking out of the cell and turning her back on Dean while Naythin stayed by his side played over and over in her mind. She’d told him that no matter what, she’d stay with him. Did he know what she’d done? Was he aware enough? God, she hoped not. 

Feeling the water temperature start to drop, Arie stood and quickly washed up. Turning the water off, she wrapped a towel around herself, grabbed one of Dean’s t-shirts from off the counter and towel dried her hair. When she was satisfied, Arie tiptoed out of the bathroom and stopped dead. 

Dean was laying on the bed. His head was on the pillow and he was facing her side of the bed. “We’re gonna need a bigger bed.” His hind legs were hanging off the foot of the bed and if she hugged the edge of the mattress, there just might be enough room for her. Smiling, she went to the bed and carefully climbed under the blanket. Stopping when he growled softly and his massive paws twitched in his sleep. “Chasing bunnies are we?” With a soft chuckle, Arie lay down and let sleep take her. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long this persona was going to last, but he had to admit to being glad that he wasn’t shifting again so soon. Even not fighting it, the process hurt like hell. He went to the bed and laid down as he waited for Arie. He tried to stay awake but his body, even his mind, was so exhausted from everything that he’d been through he just couldn’t keep his eyes open. The next thing he knew he was stalking his prey, creeping through the woods toward...the cabin he’d been at with Ranger and Toby. This time, he had every intention of making damn sure nothing happened to either of them…

Arie rolled over and snuggled against Dean’s back, wrapping her arm around his waist, her forehead resting between his shoulders. The fact that she wasn’t inhaling a lung full of black fur took a little bit to register with her brain but, when it did, she sat up in the bed and stared. He’d shifted...again. Looking towards the nightstand, she tried to see what time it was; ten thirty. Judging by the lack of light pouring in the windows, they’d been asleep for well over twelve hours. Damn. 

Dean was still on top of the covers and seemed to shiver a little. Arie grabbed the comforter and folded it over him, tucking herself back against him and rubbing her hand over his arm to try and warm him. “Welcome back.” 

The confrontation hadn’t went much better than it had the first time, but instead of Ranger getting shot with a silver bullet, he had. And as he lay there dying, he could hear Naythin yelling and Ranger and Toby whimpering, but he couldn’t make out what was happening, where the hunters had gone. In the next second, the feeling of falling overtook him and caused him to startle awake. And that was when it began. He was shifting yet again, at least this time he was returning to his normal human form. He struggled to remain silent as he suffered the pain of his body changing, bones breaking and tendons snapping and mending. Other than a few growled cries of pain, and the fact that he was pretty sure he’d clawed deep grooves into the mattress, slicing the sheets into tattered ribbons, he’d managed to not wake Arie. He’d nearly finished the shift when whatever being that watched over Lycans took pity on him and allowed him to blessedly pass out. 

The second time Arie woke up the sun was shining through the windows. Turning her head, she looked at Dean and couldn’t help but smile. Running her fingers over his cheek, she slipped out of bed and went to the closet to put on a pair of sweats and get some food. She could have had Kristof bring up a tray but she wanted to let Dean sleep as long as possible. She’d slept for two days after her shift but Dean’s was anything but normal. 

Slipping out of the bedroom, she padded quietly down the hall, skipped down the stairs and made a beeline for the kitchen. Thankfully, it was empty. She didn’t want to field the questions that she knew people would have. The news of Dean surviving his shift would have spread throughout the pack by now, thank you social media. Sometimes she really hated that the pack members were as plugged in as they were. 

Arie went to the pantry and grabbed a large basket and started filling it with bottles of water, a gallon of orange juice, apples, a half dozen blueberry muffins and a plate of leftover sausage patties. Not exactly the greatest breakfast but she knew Dean would be hungry and he’d need the calories. 

Standing in front of the fridge and surveying the contents, she grabbed one last item and tucked it into the basket; half an apple pie. Grabbing two forks and a stack of paper napkins from the counter, Arie hurried back to the bedroom. She wanted to be there when he woke up. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep but as consciousness slowly crept its way over him he wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep. Not that it was anything new, Sam used to have to wake him nearly every single day when they were working a case. Slowly, the memories of...the night before? Whenever it was that he’d shifted. Those memories began to filter back into his brain. Needless to say he was more than a little embarrassed at having called Naythin Sam...or was it Arie. Yeah, that’d be awkward if he did. He couldn’t remember that, but he knew that his little brother hadn’t climbed out of Hell just to watch over him as he shifted. He rolled over and yawned. He looked about the room for any sign of Arie and deduced that she much be at work already. 

Arie had sat in the bedroom and watched Dean sleep for the better part of the day. When it was clear he wasn’t getting up anytime soon, she got dressed and went down to the office but made sure to leave the basket of food so he’d have something to eat when he finally woke up. 

Once she was in her office, she made a point of not telling anyone so she could get some work done. The council had called her four times and she refused to answer the phone. They could wait until she was good and ready to talk to them. Stefan had been in to brief her on how the recruits were doing and give her the schedule for that week's patrols. There still was no movement from the hunters. Arie was beginning to think they’d left the territory for good. She wasn’t going to pull the patrols just yet. It was still too soon. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced out the window and watched the sun set. The sky looked like it was on fire and she wished there was a camera handy to take a picture. Yeah, it sounded sappy but there weren’t too many sunsets like that. Getting to her feet, she stretched and headed upstairs to see if Dean was awake. If not, she’d slip beside him and wrap her arms around him as she’d done that past three nights. 

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and groaning like an old man as he stood on his feet, Dean frowned at how much his muscles felt as though he had been working out...lifting...houses. He made his way into the bathroom to take care of business then slipped into the shower. The warm water felt like Heaven. Which made him think of Castiel. The lack of his presents on the night he’d shifted seemed sort of weird, but then it wasn’t like Cas could find him anymore, not with the angel sigils branding his ribs. He stood there under the water until it started to cool, and it was only then that he started to wash both his body and scrub his hair. He turned the water off once he’d rinsed and reached for a towel, feeling much more like himself again. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out of the office, so to speak, but he figured he should probably go down to the security office to check on things. The memory of the last time he’d been in there caused a wide grin to spread across his face. The friggin’ babies. 

Arie opened the door slowly and peeked in. When she saw the bed was empty, she pushed it open and started looking around frantically. The sound of the shower going in the bathroom calmed her immediately. Calm down, he’s fine. Right, he’s fine. He’s just the biggest damn Lycan in the pack or...ever for that matter. 

Making her way to the bed, she stopped when she saw bits of mattress material on the floor. Leaning down, she threw the blankets back and stared at several long gouges and the remains of the Egyptian cotton sheets and the antique quilt she’d attempted to keep fur off. “So much for that.” Tossing the blanket back over the destroyed mattress, Arie sat down and waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. 

Dean quickly finished getting ready for the day, teeth brushed, deodorant on, and hair as perfect as it usually was, after he scrubbed his head and glanced at it in the mirror. He’d also trimmed back the beard that had gotten a little longer than he cared for it to be. He used his electric razor for that, leaving just a light sprinkling of hairs behind. Satisfied with the way he looked, he headed for the bathroom door, towel slung low on his hips. Pulling it open he grinned at the sight of Arie sitting there on the edge of the bed. He headed over to her and bent slightly at the waist, brushing a soft kiss across her lips. “Mornin’, beautiful.” 

Arie smiled as Dean emerged and headed her way. She couldn’t help but admire the way his body had changed. He’d always been good looking but now he was...built. Not crazy ‘roid munching built but just enough to make every woman that looked at him drool. Hands off bitches, he’s mine. 

Returning his kiss, she smiled and nodded towards the clock. “More like good evening.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned in confusion as he did as Arie suggested and turned his head to look at the clock. “Oh shit!” He pressed his lips into a thin line of irritation and began desperately gathering clothes and pulling them on as he went. “Is Naythin or Stefan getting everyone where they belong? Or I guess did they? Is everything okay? Shit, I gotta get down there.” He hopped on one foot as he tried to pull his boots on with the other, his utility pants not fastened and only half way up. 

Arie watched as Dean attempted to get dressed and hop around like his ass was on fire. “Dean. It’s fine. Everything is fine. You’re not going anywhere. We’ve been keeping everything going the past few days.” She picked up the basket and set it on the bed. “Come on. You need to eat something.” 

Dean’s head shot up so fast you’d of thought he’d broken his neck in the process. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her dumbfounded. “Few days?” he echoed. “How…? Just how long have I been asleep?” 

Picking out two bottles of water and setting them on the nightstand, she shrugged her shoulders and mumbled. “Three days.” 

Dean stared gobsmacked, and slowly lowered the leg he’d been forcing into his pant leg, standing there now with his briefs and pants around his ankles. “Three...Why didn’t you wake me up? Call Naythin’s would-be girlfriend to make sure I wasn’t dead? Pour ice cold water over my head? Something!?” 

Picking up a couple muffins, Arie set them next to the water bottles on the nightstand. “We checked on your every couple of hours. Not sure who Naythin’s would be girlfriend is but he checked on you too. There’s no waking someone up after they shift. It just happens when they’re ready. You did shift twice, Dean. No one has ever done that before.” 

Dean gave a deep sigh of resignation. “Yeah...okay...but...the security team...are they? Did Naythin take over?” He mumbled as he finished pulling on his briefs and pants. He quirked a brow and gave Arie a lopsided smirk. “Oh come on, we all know who Naythin’s would-be girlfriend is. Y’know, Kyla. He just has to get...well let’s face it, his wife’s cock blocking him from the grave.” He shrugged as he fastened his pants. 

“Naythin has been holding down the fort. Patrols are up and they’re still watching for anything from the hunter camps.” Grabbing a couple napkins from the basket, Arie set it back on the floor. “Come on. Eat.” 

The comment about Naythin’s unknow infatuation with the doctor had her thinking. “Did he say something to you about it and be nice. Your father didn’t remarry either.” 

Dean made a face as he headed over to the bed. “My Dad remarrying is just gross to think about. Bad enough he fathered another kid.” He sat down on the side of the bed and reached for the bottle of water, a frown marring his face. “And no, Naythin hasn’t said anything more than what happened the day at the clinic. I just...know these things. Sam used to suck at this shit too, like Naythin. I swear, it’s a miracle the kid ever lost his virginity. Sam. Not Naythin.” 

“Well, if there is something there, don’t push. I’d like to see Naythin be with someone but it’s his decision.” Picking up her own water bottle, Arie opened it and took a sip. “You have another brother or sister? You never said anything about ‘em.” 

Dean was busy stealing a piece of the pie he’d spotted in the basket, but paused and looked up at Arie at the mention of Adam. “Yeah, he’s...well he’s actually in Hell with Sam. He’s Michael’s angel condom. But yeah, we found out about him a couple years ago. He was dead, but then Cas pulled him up outta the ground and…” He shrugged. 

Arie leaned back and shook her head. “Wow. I thought my life was weird.” She grabbed a muffin and started pulling pieces off and popping them in her mouth. Watching Dean eat, she tried to envision what their kids would look like. A sudden coughing fit, had her dropping the muffin and heading for the bathroom, her hand over her mouth, eyes watering. Kids? Where did that come from?

Dean gave a slight shrug and nodded. What was he going to say? He knew just how screwed to hell his life was, there was no getting around it. His brows knitted when Arie suddenly started coughing and choking. “Ar?” He abandoned his pie and rushed after her into the bathroom. “Hey, you okay? Can you breath alright?” 

Making it to the bathroom, Arie turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. Raising her hands above her head, she tried to breathe as normally as possible. “I’m fine. Just went down the wrong pipe. I’m fine.” And she’d said that already. Smiling as best she could, she went up to him and hugged him. “See? All better.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he returned her hug, but he wasn’t totally buying the ‘it just went down the wrong pipe’ thing. At least not totally. Especially since Stefan had told him what lies smelled like. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, searching them for the truth. “Are you sure? And know that I’ll know if you’re lying before you answer that.” 

Her mouth opened but closed immediately. She thought for a second before answering. “Yes. I’m fine. I choked on a piece of muffin. That’s all.” She steeled her face and looked him in the eye. He knew if she was lying? How did he know what lies smelled like? 

Dean gazed into Arie’s eyes unflinchingly. He drew in a deep breath and quirked a brow. “You wanna try that again? Half truths are still lies, babe.” 

Crap. Pushing past him, Arie went to the bed and sat down again. Her fingers were intertwined but they didn’t stop moving. “Fine. Fine, alright. I was wondering what our...kids would look like.” She dropped her head and refused to look at him. “It’s stupid. Forget I said anything.” 

Dean turned his head and watched her walk out of the bathroom. After a moment, he followed her out into the bedroom. A single brow quirked as he listened to what she had to say. He stared at her, searched her features for a joke, something, but there was nothing there except maybe embarrassment. “I… Can Lycans can have kids?” He asked because it was the first thing that popped into his head. He knew werewolves couldn’t or else he might have spent the rest of his life raising Sam’s litter of pups. He couldn’t help the slight upturning of the corner of his lips at that thought. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the here and now. 

Arie nodded slowly. “Yes. Pregnancy is the same as humans . Twins aren’t unheard of.” She shrugged and picked at her nails. “Like I said. Forget I said anything.” 

Dean frowned and crossed the distance between them, taking a seat next to her on the side of the bed. “Ar, look at me.” he urged gently. He slowly shook his head. “I don’t wanna forget it. I never said I didn’t want kids...I actually did, do, I just thought that Lycans couldn’t, so I kinda of told myself to forget it. I want to experience everything with you. But let’s get married first.” He looked down embarrassedly, or at least as embarrassed as Dean Winchester could be, and shrugged. “Guess I’m a little old fashioned that way.” 

Slowly lifting her head, she peeked at Dean from beneath a few strands of hair. The fact that he actually wanted children made her stomach do that flip thing. Her hand went to her lower abdomen and she smiled. “Sounds good to me.” Throwing her arms Dean's neck, she kissed his neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” 

Dean’s forehead knitted with confusion but then he chuckled and returned Arie’s hug. “Nothin’ to thank me for, Ar. I love you.” 

Pulling back, her hands remained on the back of his neck as her fingers played with his hair. “Who told you what lies smelled like?” She was still smiling but her eyes had fire dancing in them. 

Dean returned Arie’s smile, but then it took on a wickedness when she asked who had told him about what lies smell like. 

“Uh huh, not gonna yell at my informant,” he responded with a slight shake of his head, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. 

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she let her hands drop to her lap. “Fine. I’ll find out my own way.” She couldn’t help but look him over and shake her head. “How do you feel? After...the other night.” Saying the shift was hard after what she’d witnessed. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded with a shrug. “I’m good. I think I could sleep more, but otherwise I’m good.” He eyed her and reached for her hands, holding them within his own. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to go ask Naythin?” He ended with a playful chuckle though his gaze remained fixed on hers. 

Staring at their hands, she couldn’t help but remember his cries. “Nothing. You went through a lot in a short time and I was worried.” She looked up and tossed her head to the side briefly to get her hair out of her eyes. “Can’t I be worried about you?” 

Dean nodded slowly though he continued to hold her hands and search her features. His thumbs ran back and forth across the backs of her hands soothingly. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “You can be worried about me. I’m sorry.” 

Lifting their hands, Arie kissed Dean’s hand and smiled. “Nothing to be sorry for.” It was going to be a long time before those screams left her nightmares. “Do you remember anything about it?”

Dean came as close to blushing as he’d ever come in his entire life and he looked away from Arie, staring at nothing in particular. He gave an almost nervous chuckle. “Uh, yeah, I remember…” He drew in a deep breath and let it out, then turned his attention back to Arie. “I remember making Naythin into Sam.” He cringed. “How’d he take that? I mean, later.” 

He remembered? Her heart started to race and she had to concentrate to keep her breathing normal. “Naythin was great. He went along with it saying he was Sam. That is until you really started to fight it and he got pretty upset with you. He never left your side.” But I ran away screaming. The sentence skipped along her tongue and she had to clamp her teeth together to keep from saying it. 

Dean nodded. He could almost remember it, remember Naythin. But it was like he was watching what happened to him from down a tunnel, one that the lights kept flickering on and off in. “He’s...I’m glad he’s family.” Looking into her eyes he frowned with worry. “Baby, what’s wrong, Ar? C’mon, talk to me.” 

Sometimes she really hated that man. The way he looked at her and said her name. Truth serum be damned, just have Dean Winchester do...that. Dropping her eyes away from him, she shrugged her shoulders. “It was upsetting. The way you fought it and the screams.” Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper as she shook her head. “It was hard. That’s all. Just...really really hard.” 

Dean suddenly felt like the biggest colossal ass to ever live. He reached for her and drew Arie into his arms, hugging her up against him and pressing kisses to the side of her neck. “I’m sorry, Ar,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning the tender flesh of her throat. “I’m sorry I put you through that.” 

Arie let him pull her to him and reached around him with one arm to return the hug. His words stung and she felt like shit. “Naythin was great. He stayed with you after I called him in. Never left your side. It’s not your fault. I know what it’s like, but this time it was you. I’m sorry.” 

Dean’s forehead crinkled and he pulled back from her enough to be able to look her in the eye, s soft chuckle pushing past his lips. “What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything.” 

She tried to drop it, let it go. Not tell him the truth. Sitting up straight, Arie nodded. “You’re right. Just carry over stress, I guess.” Pulling her hands from his, she picked at the bits of muffin that were scattered on the blanket. “I can have Kristof bring up something more substantial if you want. You have to be starving.” 

Change that subject. Atta girl! 

Dean gave a slight shrug, only now noticing how destroyed the mattress was. “Hey, wait a minute…” He glanced up at Arie. “I did this?” He tried to remember what had happened that had caused him to destroy the bed but he couldn’t remember anything. He knew he’d shifted at some point back to human, obviously, but he didn’t actually remember doing it. And he couldn’t remember anything past coming to the bedroom with Arie, as a wolf. He stared at her, searching her features then her body, his eyes darting to every bit of exposed skin he could find before lifting his eyes to hers. “Did I hurt you?” 

Looking down at the exposed mattress, Arie groaned. “I’m sorry. I was hoping to have it changed out before you saw it. It must have happened when you shifted back and no. You didn’t hurt me. Matter of fact, I didn’t even hear you shift. I woke up and there you were shaking like a leaf so I covered you.” Pulling the blanket back over the long gashes, she patted his knee. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll have a new one delivered tomorrow.” 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as relief that he had only hurt the bed and not Arie flooded him. He gave a somewhat weak smile. “Guess goin’ from all that fur to none kinda makes ya cold.” He gave an almost chuckle, one that was tentative as he continued to look at Arie, searching her eyes for the truth. 

He pulled to his feet despite wanting to get at the bottom of what was bothering Arie. He thought that maybe he could get more information from Naythin. He reached for a pea green tee and pulled it on over his head. “I’m hungry, but I wanna go down and see about the team. I’ll grab something out of the kitchen on my way.”

She wanted to protest but let him go. “Okay. I’m going to get ready for bed.” Standing, she gathered the remnants of her muffin and tossed it in the basket. Setting it on the floor, she went to Dean and stopped in front of him. “Don’t be long.” Getting on her tip toes, she kissed him on the lips and then his chin. 

Dean reached for Arie when she kissed him and he returned the favor, kissing her lips just as she had his though he allowed himself the pleasure of lingering there for a moment. Pulling back he nodded. “I won’t. I just wanna see how things are going, and maybe see what the rumor mill has floating around.” He grinned at that and shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment I guess.” 

Arie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Behave yourself, okay?” She gave him a gentle shove towards the door and walked towards the closet, adding a little extra sway in her hips. 

Dean’s head slowly tilted to one side as he watched Arie walk. He still needed to slip his boots on, but maybe they could wait. Maybe the team could wait. He cleared his throat. “You, uh, want me to stay?” 

Looking back over her shoulder, Arie smirked. “You know it’s going to drive you nuts until you talk to your boys.” Kicking off her boots in the back of the closet, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. “Just...don’t be too long.” 

Dean was all but drooling as he watched Arie, his head still tilted to one side and he could only imagine the hound dog look on his face. He finally managed to swallow the saliva that was filling his mouth as he pulled his head up. “Um, yeah…” He hurriedly grabbed his boots and a pair of socks and pulled them both on in record time. Standing up once more he went to the door. “I’ll uh...be right back...don’t...don’t start without me…” A slow evil grin curved his lips. “Unless yer gonna video it for me...then you can start without me.” 

“GO!” Arie threw her shirt at him as he left the room. “Men!” She mumbled as she got ready for bed. 

Dean chuckled as he left the room, pulling the door closed as he left. Taking the stairs at two at a time he quickly made his way into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. He wound up making himself a sandwich. A sandwich that was big enough to feed a small colony. Oh well. He started to carry it with him and decided that he’d better eat it where he stood. Last thing he needed was old Moses bitching at him for leaving crumbs everywhere...or pieces of sandwich. He couldn’t even really get the sandwich in his mouth so he was reduced to standing there at the counter cutting bits of it so he could manage to stuff it in. Half way through the sandwich he went to the fridge to try and find something to drink. He settled on a soda though he really could have used some Jack. Once he’d inhaled the sandwich and guzzled the soda down, belching loudly afterward, he cleaned up his mess and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to the security office. Walking inside he stood just inside the door, allowing it to close softly against his back. His eyes surveyed the wall of monitors before he even bothered to notice who was inside and who was doing what. 

Naythin had been fielding phone calls, emails and texts for days about Dean and he was getting tired of telling people. “I don’t know.” He did know but it wasn’t his place to tell anyone. When Arie and Dean were ready, they’d make some sort of announcement. He’d tried burying himself in keeping the team functioning until the recruits joined them. Being short handed sucked. Naythin had called Stefan, Malek, Adam and Alek in from the field to go over the schedules. He knew Malek’s sister was getting married so he wanted to make sure the guy had the weekend off and there was enough manpower to cover his time. The group had been pouring over the paper for the better part of an hour when the soft click of the door closing had Naythin glance up. 

“Dean!” That one word had everyone in the room jump and spin around. They all stood ramrod straight as if they’d sprouted two by fours for spines. 

Dean’s attention went to Naythin and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. He pulled away from the door and walked over to Naythin reaching for him and giving him a quick manly hug before releasing and taking a step back. “Hey, thanks, man, for everything you did for me in there. Seriously, I dunno what I would have done without you an’ Arie.” He jutted his chin toward Naythin’s shoulder. “How’s the shoulder? The healing didn’t wear off or anything did it?” he inquired with a playful grin. 

Seeing the guy standing up and functioning and not drooling on himself in a corner was a welcome sight. Naythin grunted when Dean pulled him in for a hug and he winced as his ribs creaked. Exhaling quickly when released, he looked away at the gratitude Dean bestowed on him. Shrugging one shoulder, he nodded quickly. “Any time. What are brothers for?” He put a bit more emphasis on brother. 

Naythin rolled his shoulder a couple times to show Dean that all was well. “Good as new. Doc said it doesn’t even look like it was shredded.” 

Stefan looked between the two and coughed loudly. “So. Dean. I hear you’re a big bastard now.” He looked down at Dean’s crotch and smirked. “How’s that workin’ out for ya?” 

A bunch of stifled coughs filled the room as Adam, Malek and Alek slowly backed away from Stefan. “This shirt is new. Don’t get blood on it!” Adam hid behind Malek grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

Dean cringed at the ‘brother’ part of Naythin’s response. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that, man. Can we uh just pretend that part never happened?” 

His attention was pulled away from Naythin and he looked Stefan’s way and quirked a brow, the corners of his lips curving downward. “Actually I’ve always been big there, and it’s been working amazingly well for me since I was thirteen years old. Never had a complaint yet. But thanks for being concerned about the workings of my junk.” He winked at Stefan and started to return his attention to Naythin only to pause with the blood comment. “Maybe you shouldn’t wear new shirts to work then.” He flashed Stefan a wide and highly fake smile before finally returning his attention to Naythin. “So what’s the rumor mill saying? Am I a hundred feet tall or dead?” 

Naythin laughed and shook his head. Yeah, that was the Dean he remembered. He let the comment regarding what happened in the cell drop...for now. When they were alone, he was going to sit Dean down and have a talk with him. Listening to the banter among the other guys, had him laughing out loud. It was nice and long over due. 

“Alright you guys. Get out of here. Stefan you stay so we can fill Dean in on what’s been happening.” He handed a copy of the schedule to Malek as he slipped past him. Naythin couldn’t help but notice that the guys eyes were glued to the floor. Yeah, this was going to be awkward for a while. When the door closed and the three were alone, Naythin sat down in front of the monitors and sighed. “So. You don’t look dead and clearly you’re not a hundred feet tall. You’re still ugly though.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at Naythin. He stepped over to him and smacked the kid on the back of the head, the way he used to do to Sam whenever the little bitch got too mouthy for his own good. “Yeah, yeah, well that’s not what your mother said,” he quipped with a teasing grin curving his lips. “But seriously, how badly did I scare these chicken shits coming in all wolfed out?” 

Naythin rubbed the back of his head and threw a playful glare at Stefan as the guy choked back a laugh and suddenly became very interested in the monitors over Naythin’s shoulder. Sitting up in his seat, he looked over at Dean. “Pretty bad actually. Lots of ,holy shit! and more than a few What the hell’s. I think Adam and Malek sprouted grey hairs.” 

Stefan folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Naythin. “Don’t forget Chris passing out after Dean and Arie left.” He raised his arm and slowly lowered it, whistling and making the sound of a bomb exploding as his hands came together. “It was awesome.” He grinned. 

Dean chuckled. “Man, it’s a good thing they can turn into lean mean fightin’ machines because they’re a buncha pussies.” He shrugged a shoulder. “After everything that happened down there, I just wanted to do something that felt normal. I just happened to not have been human…” 

Naythin gave Dean an appraising look. “I have to say that I’m impressed you could even walk after all that. I mean, you shifted twice. That’s never happened.” He poked at Stefan with his elbow to get his attention. “You ever hear of anythin’ like that before, old man?” 

Stefan glared at Naythin for the old man comment. “Listen pup…” He winked at Naythin and turned his attention to Dean. “Nope. Never. I’ve been around a long time and no one has ever done that. Not even Lucian.” He couldn’t help giving Dean the once over look and shook his head. “You’re buff, man.” 

“Wait a second, Lucian never did what I did? Lucian, that’s the guy that started all this, right? The old wolf boy who came and took my Arie. That Lucian?” His eyes darted between Naythin and Stefan and he sighed heavily. Great.

Dean’s lips parted at the last of what was said and he looked as though he’d never heard the English language before. He lowered his eyes to himself, looking down the length of his body. “I dunno, maybe a little…” He lifted his head and looked from Stefan to Naythin. “Don’t tell me, that’s never happened before either.” He huffed. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Naythin. “I knew it, I told Arie before, you gave me Lycan herpes. Y’sicko.” 

Naythin looked up at Stefan and mouthed took his Arie? Everyone knew how Arie and Lucian had met but it startled Naythin to hear Dean say it. Jealous much?

When all Stefan did was shrug, he looked away and rolled his eyes. “Yes, that Lucian.” He took a good hard look at Dean. The guy was filling out the t-shirt better than he had before. Not that he looked at Dean like that but hey, guys notice that kind of shit. “Again. No. No one has ever buffed up like you have. What you see is how we were when we got bit. The born Lycans aren’t any different than humans. They work out and they’ll bulk up. You, my friend, are an anomaly.” 

“People keep calling me that.” Dean glared at Naythin. “Damn herpe infested Lycan,” he mumbled under his breath. “And yes, took my Arie. What? I can read lips.”

“I didn’t give you herpes, ya ass!” Naythin picked up a pen and threw it at Dean. He laughed and glared at Dean. “Seriously though. No one has ever done what you’ve done. Ever.” He ducked his eyes and sighed. “Lucian didn’t. You were dead, remember?” Naythin owed Lucian his life and the guy tended to defend him just a bit too much.

Stefan just stood there and watched the pair. The tension in the room grew but it wasn’t palpable, yet. “Okay, you two.” He gripped Naythin’s shoulder and yanked him back a little. “Lay off.” Looking up at Dean, he stepped in front of Naythin to block him from his bosses view. “The hunter camps have been really quiet. Too quiet. Any idea if they’ve given up?” He was trying to diffuse the situation. Stefan was fully aware that Dean wasn’t a fan of Lucian. Many a late night at Arie’s farm over a gallon of ice cream with the female was proof of that. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed into deadly slits and had Naythin not been who he was he might just have lost his head, literally, over what he’d just said. As it was Dean couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled in his throat. “I know I was dead, believe me. You think you got problems because you were in some dumbass war, try spending forty years in Hell.” 

He turned his attention to Stefan and shook his head. “Nah, hunters don’t give up. Ever. Not unless they’re dead. They’re regrouping. And likely trying to figure out what to do since I’m on your side. That fact alone…” Dean drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Lifting an arm he pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger as he squeezed his eyes closed. “They might try an’ get some other….monsters on their side. Ones that have a score to settle with me...which pretty well means, all of ‘em.” 

Naythin cringed when Dean yelled at him. He bit his tongue and stared at the floor. Insert foot into mouth, dumbass. He listened to him talk about other monsters and wondered just how many more were out there.

Stefan nodded. “Makes sense. We’re not pulling any patrols. Think we should beef them up any? They’re practically living out there as it is.” 

Dean’s hand fell away from his face and his eyes reopened as Stefan spoke. He couldn’t help the smirk that teased at his lips as he brought a hand up and clapped Stefan on the shoulder. “I might jus’ make a hunter outta you yet,” he joked. He nodded and all playfulness melted away from his features. “You read my mind. I know they’re gonna hate it, but beef it up. When hunters go silent they’re licking their wounds and plotting major strikes. They know they’re gonna die attacking us, that’s parta the job. But, they won’t make a move until they know that they’ll be takin’ a bunch of us out with ‘em. And they’ll want me to be a definite kill. They look at it as me goin’ AWOL, I deserted them. And that means I have to die.” 

Stefan nodded as Dean spoke about the hunters. He pulled the patrol schedule down from a clipboard hanging on the wall and went over it. “We can pull guys off the wall and send them out. The recruits are far enough along that they can be put up on the wall. They’re close enough that if a problem arises it can be handled quickly.” Kicking Naythin’s boot, he held out the schedule to him. “Hey. Who can we pull?” 

Naythin glared up at Stefan and yanked the paper out of his hand. Looking it over, he shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. “Paul can go out as well as the Banshee brothers squad. The recruits that are just finishing their swim quails can be put on the wall. We’ll have to add a camera or two but it should be fine.” He handed the paper back to Stefan and resumed staring at the floor. 

“You need to avoid the hunter camps, Dean.” He didn’t say anything else. 

Dean’s lips parted to ask them something only to have his mouth snap shut as he looked at Stefan like he’d lost his head. “Aw, c’on I wanted to go drinkin’ with ‘em.” He harrumphed and shook his head. “What makes you think that I’m going to go anywhere hear them?” 

Naythin looked up, his eyebrows disappearing in his shaggy head of hair. “You’re kidding right? You’re a magnet for trouble. The only way anyone should even see you is when you’re furry. No one will know it’s you. You go in there like that and you’re dead.” 

Stefan couldn’t help it but the kid had a point. “He’s right ya know. As much as I hate to admit it, Naythin has a point.” 

Dean had to fight down the wolf that wanted to rip Naythin’s throat out. He turned and punched a hole in the wall instead. He hung his head and took deep cleansing breaths, fighting to control his temper. “Y’know, you two are worse than m’Dad and my brother. I made a mistake. A mistake that got two good men killed, I know. How many times are you people planning to rub that in? I had no plans of going anywhere, not unless we were attacked. I will fight to protect my family and I don’t give a rat’s as what you two think about it. As for this,” he grabbed one of the clipboards and threw it at Naythin hard. “Good fucking luck, I quit!” 

Stefan stepped in front of Naythin out of instinct. In human years, Naythin was older but Stefan had been a Lycan for over two hundred and he considered Naythin a youngster. He heard the chair fall over as Naythin jumped up and ducked out of the way as the clipboard was frisbee’d at his head. Looking back at Naythin, he gave him a look that clearly said Fix this. 

For once in his life Naythin stayed behind and didn’t say anything. What he’d said had nothing to do with Ranger or Toby. “Dean. Listen to me.” He stepped to the side of Stefan keeping his eyes down and his throat exposed. Dean was Alpha and he had to show him Naythin meant no harm. “We don’t want anything to happen to you, that’s all. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “Sure. Great. Awesome. You people don’t need to worry about me, this trouble magnet can take care of himself. I’m an anomaly, remember?” He shot Naythin a sarcastic smirk. 

Stefan kept his mouth shut and glared at Naythin. The guy wasn’t going to leave but he wasn’t going to try and help either. 

Naythin glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away. Shit. “I said I was sorry. We…” He swallowed several times, hands going to his hips to keep them from shaking. “I don’t want anything to happen to you and yeah. You are an anomaly and we need you to keep the hunters away. To keep them from killing us.” He looked up at Dean and stared until he could feel his wolf slide back into the farthest reaches of his mind. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “I know you said you were sorry…” He struggled with what to say versus what he was feeling, what his wolf wanted him to do. “I...I know. And...I’m sorry I tried to take yer head off with the clipboard…” It was the right things to say. Never mind that his wolf was salivating at the idea of ripping out Naythin’s throat. He cleared his throat and shook his head in an attempt to shake the feeling off. 

Stefan nearly collapsed when the air suddenly became clearer and not so thick. He watched Dean for a minute before turning to Naythin and cuffing him on the back of the head as he walked past. “Behave.” He picked up the clipboard and set it on the desk near the door. “I want that schedule adjusted and bodies moved by noon tomorrow.” He stopped and looked back at Dean. “If that’s what you want, Alpha.” He had to remember that Dean was in charge of pack security. 

Naythin nodded and exhaled slowly. He had to stop pissing Dean off, especially now. The guy could pop his head off his shoulders like a grape off the vine. Glaring at Stefan, he rubbed his head. “Ass.” He mumbled. When Stefan told him about the schedule, he rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure he pulled a muscle. “Yeah, fine. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

Dean nodded to Stefan and glanced Naythin’s way at the kid’s words. “Actually no you won’t, but…” Dean shrugged. Telling them about what happened on the other side would probably be a topic for another time, with alcohol involved. “Hey, what’s the name of that Lycan...the poor guy who’s out of his mind….you know, the one that would rather kill ya then look at you.” 

Stefan and Naythin looked at each other and said in unison. “Savage.” 

“Yeah, that’s him. Put him at the mansion gates. If he’s as batshit crazy as I hear he is, he’ll be the best guy for the job. He can probably handle the whole thing. Plus it puts him in a position where if something happens outside the walls, which is my hope, he won’t have far to go to jump in there.” 

Naythin and Stefan continued to look at each. Neither one wanted to look at Dean when he talked about putting Savage at the main gates. Stefan raised his eyebrows at Naythin and glared, hard. As much as he wanted to, Naythin couldn’t stare him down. Asshole. 

Looking at Dean, he nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll have to call him in from the far side of the state but if you think that’s best. Okay.” No one had ever seen Savage that close to the mansion and it was going to scare the hell out of a lot of people. 

Dean looked from one man to the other. “What? He’s a scary sonuvabitch, right?” He looked from one, paused for his response then to the other and waited for his. “Well, if yer that damn scared of him, imagine how scared a hunter’s gonna be faced with his batshit crazy ass.”

Naythin nodded and glanced at Stefan. “Savage is nuts and he’s big. I mean...BIG. He’s what...six foot eight?” He asked Stefan who nodded a little too quickly. “And that’s in his human form but yeah, he’s crazy and if you tell him he can kill everything in sight, you’ll make him very happy.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Then get him here and tell him that I said, any hunter that he sees he can rip that poor bastard apart.” He looked from Naythin to Stefan and back. “Okay, you two look like you’ve got a bad case of Yellow Fever. What is it already? Am I making a big mistake?” 

Stefan sat down and shook his head. “No. No. It’s just that Savage has never been close to the mansion. He’s been here a few times but normally it’s all done over the phone. That last time he was here a couple guys disappeared.” He looked at Naythin and pointed to the clipboard. “Make sure all recruits stay to the back wall and far eastern side. We’ll have to tell them about Savage.” 

Naythin watched Stefan and felt for the guy. No one really liked to deal with Savage. “He’s really unpredictable. Killing is the only thing he knows how to do and he does it well. Messy, but well. I just hope he doesn’t try and fight ya, Dean.” 

“Well it can’t be worse than having pizza with Death,” Dean reasoned with a shrug of one shoulder. “Savage wouldn’t be a pizza fan would he?” 

The two guys did the slow head swivel and looked at each other before looking back at Dean. “Death?” Stefan asked. “Death. Like Four Horsemen, Death.” He pulled back a little and gawked. ”Dude! Who are you?” 

Naythin huffed and just shook his head. “Yeah, Stefan. That Death. Let it go or you’ll get a migraine. Trust me.” He patted the guy on the shoulder in a comforting manner. “I don’t think he eats anything except raw meat. He hunts when he’s out. Mostly deer and the occasional sheep but the farmers don’t say anything because they know who did it. They send us a report of missing stock and we compensate them for it.” He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I’ll call him in the morning.” 

Dean chuckled softly at Naythin’s comforting words to Stefan. “As for who I am, I’m the guy who was born to be the Archangel Michael’s zoot suit for the Apocalypse.” He shrugged. “I preferred free will. It’s...a long story.” 

He listened to Naythin and nodded. “Are you sure you wanna be the one to call him? I mean, I can do it. It’s not like he’s gonna eat me through the phone. And if I argues I could always conjure up Death.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. These people were Lycans, the things of hunters nightmares and yet Death and Lucifer and Angels freaked them out. 

Naythin would pay money to see that but he shook his head. “Nah, I’m the one that usually calls him anyway. Stefan does sometimes but Savage just kind of grunts at him. I get actual words. It’ll be a quick call anyway. Short and sweet. The other patrols will keep us posted the closer to the mansion he gets.” 

Stefan shook himself and headed for the door. “On that nightmarish note. I’m out. I’ll take a trip around outside before settling in for the night. You two kids get your homework done and don’t stay up too late, ya hear?” He grinned wide and left the room. 

Dean chuckled and watched Stefan leave before turning his attention back to Naythin. “I didn’t mean to get so pissed. The trouble magnet thing just… Ranger and Toby are the last things I think about before I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think of in the morning. What happened to them, that’s on me. And it just....” He allowed his sentence to fade. 

Rolling his eyes at Stefan’s back, Naythin contemplated throwing something at him but Dean’s words caught him off guard and had him cringe just a bit. “I didn’t mean it like that. I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry. It’s on me as well. I’m...I was their boss and responsible for them.” He sighed and wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. 

Dean shook his head. “No sorry’s needed. You already said that and we’re good, I just wanted to explain myself a little. And no, it’s not on you, not really. And I promised Toby that I’d take care of Ranger, that nothing would happen to him. So…” He allowed his words to fade away. After a few moments of silence he snorted. “And I used to always tell Sam he was the emo one.” He chuckled. “Guess it fell on me when he…” Again his words trailed off and he seemed to suddenly find the monitors very interesting. 

It didn’t happen very often but Naythin was speechless. He just didn’t know what to say. He knew Dean’s brother had died and he knew they were close but this...He didn't know what to say to make it better or to fix it. When Ash had been alive, she was the one who stepped in and said something prophetic or funny to break the awkward silence or to cool the tempers. He was on his own here and it was damn uncomfortable. He went with humor. “You’re not gonna start using black nail polish and eyeliner are ya, cuz i gotta tell ya, it’ll clash with your complexion.” 

Dean turned his head and quirked a single brow as he stared at Naythin in silence. He didn’t speak for a long while, allowing the guy to squirm uncomfortably. “I told you Sam’s not actually dead, right? He just...jumped.” 

Okay. That didn’t work. Naythin shoved his hands in the front pockets of his pants and started to sway back and forth on his heels. Naythin nodded slowly with Dean’s reminder. “Yeah. He’s in a cage. I remember.” He wondered if he could make it to the door if he bolted. 

So much for opening up to anyone and talking about Sam. So much for explaining why he’d done what he had in the cell. Dean turned and took a seat in one of the chairs and looked up at the monitors. “Go ahead, Naythin. Go to bed. You don’t have to wait on me.” He never took his eyes off the wall of monitors when he spoke. 

Well shit. If he left, he’d never forgive himself and if he stayed, well...Naythin pulled out a seat and settled himself into it and pulling up the camera for the far end of the wall. Taking out his phone, he sent a text to Arie. “Gonna be a long night. Watching the cameras.” Tucking the phone back in his pocket, he leaned back and let his eyes move from screen to screen. He figured Arie would be worried about Dean and letting her know he was okay was the least he could do. He’d make it up to Dean if it killed him. 

Dean huffed softly and turned his head to look at Naythin. “That wasn’t a joke. Seriously, go to bed. It’s fine. I’m just gonna sit here a while longer. Been slackin’ on my duties the last three days.” 

Naythin shrugged and continued to scroll through the cameras. “I’m fine.” Leaning forward, he zoomed in and saw one of the recruits sleeping near the wall. Picking up a radio he shook his head. “Cisco, this is Naythin. Get over to camera four and shake that idiot awake.” Dropping the radio back into it’s cradle he mumbled “Moron” Leaning back in his chair, he glanced at Dean. “Slacking? You’re kidding right? Man, you did three months of growing and changing in a few hours. No one is gonna knock you for taking an extended nap.” 

Dean shrugged. “I will. I should’ve sucked it up and got my ass outta bed. I asked Arie why she didn’t wake me.” He sighed heavily. “Good thing my Dad isn’t around to see that. He’d kick my ass.” Dean squinted at the monitors looking at the man asleep on the job. “Has he slept lately? I mean in a bed.” 

Naythin looked at the monitor again and nodded. “Yeah. First time on a night shift. We told them all to start sleeping during the day but I guess he didn’t believe us. He’ll figure it out.” Leaning back again, Naythin kicked his feet up onto the desk and pushed his chair away to make room. “I doubt you’d have felt the ass beating anyway. You were comatose. Arie, the doc...me. We all took turns checking on you and staying with you.” 

Dean’s head snapped toward Naythin. “Seriously?” He couldn’t believe that many people had checked on him. Hell he hadn’t heard anyone come or go, and while he liked to sleep in later than his idiot brother he woke at the slightest sound. He shook his head in disbelief. “I had no idea about any of that.” He jutted his chin toward the cameras. “If he falls asleep again get him to run the perimeter.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin kept his eyes on the monitors. “Yep. Doc came in and gave you a full physical when you didn’t wake up after 36 hours. I had to hold Arie back so she didn’t kill Kyla but yeah. We all took turns. Arie refused to leave and doc threatened her with all kinds of tests she could have done on you.” He laughed quietly and shook his head. “It was pretty funny watching them two go at it over your body. It was like one of those really bad B rated movies.” Picking up his radio, Naythin held it close to his mouth. “Cisco. Get that lazy ass movin’. Dean said to make him run the perimeter. Yes. That Dean.” 

Dean stared at Naythin in befuddlement. His mouth opened a couple of times but no sound came out and he wound up snapping his mouth closed each time. “Great. I feel so used,” he grumbled. “B-rated movie, huh?” He huffed softly. “See if I ever pass out around you people ever again.” He sat staring at the monitors. “Sorry I ruined yer chances with the doc.” 

It was Naythin’s turn to look confused. “Ruined my chance? What are you talking about?” He never had a chance with the doc to begin with. I mean yeah, they spent some time together in Dean’s room but they talked. That’s it and it wasn’t like the thought of having sex with Dean right there in the room ever crossed his mind. 

Dean’s smile spread across his face causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. “Well if she’s seen me, and let’s face it, how could she not have? After seein’ that, lookin’ at you’d be a let down.” He grinned just a little wider, proud of himself for the way he’d managed that big brother proverbial slap to his little brother. 

He frowned, forehead knitting with irritation. “What the hell other Dean is there!?” 

“What? Oh…” Naythin grinned and rocked his feet back and forth on the desk. “You are that Dean. THE Dean. Face it, you have fans.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fans? More like the fact that I’m that hunter.” 

“Okay. Maybe they're more like that crazy chick from Misery and they want to keep you all to themselves. A piece here...a piece there and some tossed over that a ways for good measure.” Naythin was chuckling to himself when Dean’s comment hit him. “What do you mean after seeing you? His hands went to his crotch and he covered the boys. Looking down, he spoke in a placating manner. “Don’t you listen to that big bad wolf over there. It’s not the size of the wand but the magic that’s inside.” He looked over at Dean, narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. 

Dean chuckled good naturedly and shook his head. “Yeah, Sammy used to get so pissed off at me. I slept with his prom date.” He shrugged. “And the first girl he’d ever slept with. And the girl he had a crush on at school...I told him he wasn’t missing anything, she wasn’t exactly a good time.” 

“You slept with your brother’s prom date? He didn’t kill you for it? Wow. You just...wow.” He couldn’t find the words. “Seriously? I thought I was bad back then but you could give classes or something.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “I got one better. Sam actually walked in on me and these two twins.” He laughed outright. “Poor kid wanted to bleach his eyes out.” 

“Twins.” Naythin shook his head in disbelief. “He walked in on you with a set of twins? Poor kid. Bet he looked at you funny for a while.” 

“I tried to make him feel better about it. I told him it was a beautiful natural act. Of course he said that it was a part of me he never wanted to see.” He cackled wickedly. “Then he asked me for my knife so he could gouge out his eyes.” 

“Can you blame the kid? It is a beautiful and natural act but to see your own brother...like that. “ He shuddered and rubbed at his arms with both hands. “I’d need therapy.” 

“Yeah, could you imagine a hunter going to therapy? He’d of been in the funny farm before he finished his first session. That’s okay…” Dean’s smile slowly melted away. “I had to hear all about him and a demon bitch.” He clenched his teeth and his lip curled with disgust. His hand lying on the desk curled into a fist. 

Naythin couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in the room. The temperature seemed to drop and he looked to see if the AC had kicked in. Nope. It was still off. Slowly, he looked towards Dean and arched an eyebrow. “Uhh Dean. The monitor desk is new. We’d like to keep it that way for a while.” Naythin watched as Dean’s hand slowly started to change, claws sprouting from finger nails. “Blood is a bitch to get out of the carpet too, man.” 

Dean slowly turned his head to Naythin and he shook his head. “It’s…” He glanced down at his hand and quickly pulled it off the desk. “I’m okay. She just...that skank bitch…” He shook his head. “It felt so good to plunge that knife into her chest….and turn it...and watch her die. After what she’d done to Sammy, I wish I could have had the time to torture the bitch a while first though.” 

“At least you got to kill the bitch. My wife’s sister is still alive and let me tell you I wanted to do the same thing. Not for the same reasons but...you know. She blamed me for Ash and Breena’s deaths. Came to the hospital and screamed at me until security dragged her outta my room. I fantasized about killing her. Putting an IED in her driveway was my favorite.” He kept his eyes glued to the spot on the desk where Dean’s hand had been. Blinking quickly to keep the tears at bay. 

Dean’s eyes shifted to look more at Naythin, and he knew what it was that caused Naythin to blink like the did, he’d done it enough times himself. “Are you serious? Do you want to kill her?” Dean couldn’t believe he was asking it, but sometimes family came before everything else, even a life. 

“Do I want to? I don’t know anymore. I mean, grief does crazy things to people. Makes ya do and say shit you normally wouldn’t. Lyra never liked me really. Said I was too wild but, she’s got a kid. If I ever saw her again not sure what I’d do. They think I’m dead so maybe it’s best to let them keep thinkin’ it.” The look of pure rage on his sister in laws face that day in the hospital had stayed with him and what she’d said haunted him for years.

Dean nodded and turned his full attention back on the monitors, he couldn’t believe he’d asked it in the first place, couldn’t understand why he’d been willing to help Naythin kill her if that was what he’d wanted. He did know however that those feelings had nothing to do with the wolf inside him, or at least he didn’t think it did. “You know that room Cas took you too?” 

“Yeah. The one in the basement.” Naythin nodded slowly and watched the monitor closest to him. 

“That’s where I left my brother, alone, while he screamed in pain and terror… And all I did was drink upstairs. Listening to each scream and wishing they’d stop. It was the demon blood inside him. He...he was addicted to it and I had the bright idea to detox him. To abandon him down there until he was sober.” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “I never went down there to be with him...I should have.” 

Naythin’s head cranked to the side so fast his neck cracked. “That’s what you meant. In the cell. You asked me...Sam to forgive you for leaving him alone.” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat to get it back again. “You grabbed my hand and asked him to forgive you. I didn’t know what you were talking about so I went along with it.” 

Dean nodded, his face a neutral mask as he stared at the monitors, unable to look over at Naythin. “He was hallucinating…and convulsing. It was bad. I wasn’t gonna let my brother turn into a monster, no matter what it took. I thought that if he died at least he’d die human.” 

“We’re not monsters, Dean. I mean, yeah, if you had to stick a label on us than monster might fit but the majority? No. We do the same things that humans do. Get up, go to work, bitch about the boss, come home to the family, bitch about taxes and scare the boyfriends of our daughters. If anything we’re better than we were before. Can’t get sick, you break a leg and it heals in days instead of months, we’ve got a seriously long life span. We can just turn into wolves or the wolf man on roids.” He kept his voice as neutral as he could and as level as he could. 

Dean didn’t say anything, just sat and tried to let Naythin’s words fit into the very black and white world he’d known for so long. He accepted Arie as a witch, and he’d learned while he’d been away just how very much he hated witches, but not this one, not his Arie. Maybe Naythin was right, maybe it was like Eleanor. Maybe despite the fact that they were monsters, maybe they were, if it were possible, good monsters. 

“Arie wants to have a baby.” 

“That’s cool. You’d make a great…” He stopped talking and thought about what Dean had said. Naythin brought his feet slowly off the desk and set them down on the floor. Turning his chair to face Dean, he leaned forward and whispered. “What?” 

Dean tore his eyes off the monitors and looked at Naythin instead. “Arie wants to have a baby.”

Naythin leaped forward, grabbed Dean by the face and kissed him hard on the lips. Pulling back, he jumped on top of the desk and let out a yell that would make any Indian warrior proud. “Congratulations! That’s great! There are way too few kids runnin’ around here.” 

Dean pulled back out of Naythin’s hold, his face distorted in a look of disgust and all but spit on the floor of the office. He wiped at his mouth, over and over, with the back of his hand as he watched Naythin bouncing all over the office. 

“I said she wants one, I didn’t say she was pregnant,” he huffed. “Besides, I told her we had to be married first.” 

Naythin couldn’t stop grinning. “I heard ya. Want me to fire up one of the helos? I could get ya to Vegas in like two hours.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean and squatted on the desk next to Dean’s head. 

Dean glared at Naythin. “Y’know, I’m really startin’ to regret telling you that.” He sighed. “I dunno, you’d have to ask Arie. I think she wants some...I dunno, there’s a broom involved and naked people I think...well that’s just bein’ here, but still…” He shrugged. “If she wants a quickie Vegas wedding I’m good with it, but I’m not askin’ her.” 

Naythin nodded at Dean’s description. “A handfasting ceremony. No naked people though. Everybody keeps their clothes on. Until afterwards when the baby making starts.” He flashed Dean a smile and jumped off the desk. “Have you picked a date? That’s kind of a requirement, ya know.” 

Dean shrugged. “Aren’t questions you should be asking Arie? I mentioned it but that’s as far as it went really.” 

“You mentioned it?” Naythin walked to the back of the room, turned and walked back to Dean. “Was it a casual kind of mention or a full on we’re gonna do this type of mention? Surprisingly, there is a difference.” 

Dean frowned. “I dunno. She got teary eyed so I figured that was...y’know…” He stared at Naythin as he pondered this a little. “I was supposed to have a ring, wasn’t I? I mean, I dunno, I guess I thought it was a given anyway. So when I mentioned it and she seemed happy with the idea I thought we were done.” 

Naythin dropped his head and shook it. “Forgive him Lord for he knows not what the HELL he’s doing.” Looking back up at Dean, he dropped to his knees. “YES! You need a ring. That’s a huge part of asking the woman you love to marry you. You do have a ring, right?” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Do I LOOK like I have a ring? The best I’ve got is a lug nut off m’car.” 

Pulling himself up off his ass, Naythin dug out his wallet, opened it and pulled a small piece of paper from one of the pockets. Sitting back down on his heels, he carefully unwrapped it to reveal a small gold band with a diamond setting. “It’s nothing fancy but I’ve been hanging on to it for long enough.” He held his hand out to Dean trying to keep it from shaking. “It was Ash’s wedding ring. I want you to give it to Arie. I know she’d have wanted it that way.” He looked at the ring and up at Dean hoping he didn’t offend the guy. 

Dean knew what it was before Naythin even managed to hold it out to him and all he could do was mutely shake his head. His wide eyes lowered to the ring before lifting again to Naythin’s face. He shifted in his chair, turning it toward Naythin. 

“Naythin, I can’t take your ring,” he murmured. “It’s really nice of you to offer, man, but I can’t…” He shook his head again. He reached out and put a hand on Naythin’s shoulder. “You have no idea how much that means to me, that you’d even offer it, but I can’t. You keep it. Put it up somewhere so you don’t lose it.” 

Pulling his hand back slowly, Naythin nodded and started to rewrap the ring. Putting it back in his wallet, he stood up and sat back down in his chair. “It was just a thought. You said you didn’t have a ring for Arie and all.” Taking a couple deep breaths, he looked back at Dean. “You seriously need to get a ring though.” He thought for a second and swiveled his chair to face Dean. “Beth. You talk to Beth. Her and Arie are thick as thieves. She can take you in town to pick one out.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s idea of talking to Beth. “Naythin,” he began softly, “You understand that I appreciate the offer of your wife’s ring, right? I just...it’s all you have. I can’t take that and…” He shook his head. “Besides, Arie’d probably kill me if I took it, for the exact same reason. We both...you’re family. And I’m not just sayin’ that...she and I, feel the same way.” 

“It’s okay. I get it. Don’t worry about it. You’re probably right...about Arie.” Naythin rubbed his hands together and waggled his eyebrows. “So. You talk to Beth about the ring and talk to Arie about a date. Once you pick a date, you can do the whole get on one knee in a romantic spot and ask her properly thing.” 

Dean nodded and stared at his hands thoughtfully. “I would have...if it wasn’t so far away, I’d of asked Arie if it could be on May second.” He lifted his gaze to Naythin. “It’s Sammy’s birthday. I thought that maybe that way it’d still be celebrated…”

If that didn’t get him right in the heart, nothing would. “Depends on how long you want to wait You don’t need to have a specific reason to celebrate. I celebrate my girls birthdays every year. Is there another date you can think of that has some kind of meaning or memory?” 

Dean scoffed. “My Mom died six months to the day after Sam was born, November second. Not really a day I want to remember. Just can’t seem to forget it though. I dunno, never really had a lot to celebrate. Hell we didn’t even have Christmas. I stole presents for Sam.” He chuckled. “Course I always got him the chick presents.” He shrugged. “Hey what are big brother’s for?” 

Naythin thought for a moment. “There’s always the Fourth of July?” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean. “You could make your own fireworks.” Naythin wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about sharing a wedding anniversary with a dead sibling's birthday but, it wasn’t his day. If that’s how Dean wanted to memorialize his brother, so be it.

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, the Fourth is one day Sammy and I did celebrate actually. I used to steal fireworks from those tents, big ass fireworks. Our Dad didn’t want us goin’ anywhere alone, afraid that somethin’ might happen to Sam...But I use to sneak us out, we’d go to some abandoned area or other and light ‘em up.” He stared off envisioning a younger Sam, the one he’d celebrated with in Heaven. “Those were good times…” 

“Well.” Naythin clapped his hands together loudly one time. “That settles it. Fourth of July it is. Now you just have to tell Arie or ask Arie if that’s a good date for her. Not that she should have a problem with it or anything but, you know it has to be her idea. Trust me on this.” Naythin couldn't help but notice that glazed over look Dean got when he talked about his brother. He wondered if he got the same look talking about Ash and Breena?

Dean blinked a couple times to clear away the image and smiled at Naythin as he nodded. “Yeah, I will.” He eyed Naythin, a smirk curling his lips. “Why are you almost as excited about this as Arie? What, is it some all important Alpha thing I don’t know about?” 

Naythin smiled and looked back at the monitors. “Nah.” He shrugged and shifted in his chair as if trying to get comfortable. “It’s just...It’s good to see her happy again. She deserves to be happy again.” 

Dean frowned. “Now ya sound like that frickin’ butler guy, Moses or whatever the hell his name really is. It’s not like I meant to die. I mean, I had to bring Sammy back and the only way I could think to do it was to sell my soul, alright?” He huffed. “It wasn’t my fault if Hell was hungry for a Winchester, another Winchester, and all I got was a year.” 

Turning in his seat, Naythin leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “You gotta let that go. No one is blaming you here. You were before my time with the pack. I’m just glad to see Arie smile again after Lucian’s death. It ripped her apart and if you two have a litter or three of pups, well, all the more better. I’d love to see you change a diaper.” 

At the mention of how broken up Arie was over Lucian’s death Dean frowned and turned back to the monitors. “Great,” he muttered under his breath. All the color drained from Dean’s face and his eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets when Naythin said litter or three of pups. He didn’t turn to face Naythin again, but his mouth worked all the same, but nothing came out. He relaxed a little at the mention of a diaper due to the sheer fact that puppies didn’t wear diapers. They were kept in a box at the side of the bed with newspaper under them for that very reason. Dean started to speak but all that came out with a croak, he swallowed and cleared his throat. “Ya know, you really shouldn’t tell people that they’re gonna have puppies. It’s damn unnerving.” 

Naythin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Dean’s face. He sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it for good measure. He could only imagine the mental pictures that were running rampant through Dean’s mind. This was too much fun. “Did I say puppies? I meant babies...lots of babies. Wiggly little suckers with needle sharp teeth, babies.” He leaned to the side to get a better look at Dean and lost control. He laughed so hard, the chair started to swivel in a circle on it’s own. Naythin wrapped his arms around his stomach and let the belly laugh take over. 

Dean turned his head, eyes narrowed into a menacing glare, the same glare that use to have every big baddy he and Sam faced shaking in their boots. His eyes dropped to the base of the chair and quickly shifted a booted foot, slipping it beneath the chair before lifting it enough to unsteady it, then jerked his foot and allowed the chair to topple over, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he watched Naythin pick his ass up off the floor. 

One minute, Naythin was laughing his ass off and the next he was doing his best turtle imitation flat on his back, feet up in the air. “Ha ha! Cute. Nice.” He picked himself up slowly, rubbing a spot on his left ass cheek where he’d landed on the arm of the chair. Setting the chair to rights, he glared at Dean and flashed a little fang. “Is this how it starts? A tipped over chair here, hot sauce in the ketchup bottle there, Nair in the shampoo bottle over there.” He shrugged and pretended that the monitor in front of him was seriously interesting. 

Dean shrugged nonplussed. Naythin had it coming for all the puppy jokes. His smirk faded away and he turned his attention back to the monitors until the kid mentioned Nair in the shampoo. “I did that to Sam once, the Nair thing.” He nodded matter-of-factly. “Good times,” he sighed. 

Naythin looked back at Dean slowly. “Remind me to change the locks on my room.” He leaned closer to Dean and smacked him on the shoulder. “Plenty of good times ahead, man.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nah, remember I’m an anomaly, I might just bite the locks off.” He snorted and shrugged. “Actually, I can pick any lock you could have. Remember, hunter?” 

He nodded to the fact that there were good times ahead. “Yeah,” he murmured, “I know. I just can’t stop thinkin’ of my brother...in a hole…” He scoffed and his eyes slipped shut with disgust as he shook his head. 

Naythin sighed when Dean brought up his brother, again. The guy was like a starving dog with a bone. Giving the monitors a quick glance, he pointed towards the door. “Go get laid, snuggle with your woman, watch some sappy romantic comedy...just get out of here. I got this.” 

Dean turned his head back to Naythin, his forehead creased, eyes narrowed and lip curled with disgust as he stared at the guy like he’d just grown antlers. “What the hell, man? And I don’t do chick flick moments. Besides that, Arie’s probably sound asleep by now.” He shook his head and stood to his feet. “But if you wanna be alone, whatever, fine.” 

Letting his head fall to the desktop with a loud crack, Naythin let it rock back and forth. He rolled his head to the left and watched Dean get to his feet. “You have a woman upstairs waiting for you and you’re down here...with me. What’s wrong with that picture? If I had what you have? I’d be gettin’ written up for being late to work every single day. That’s all, man. That’s all.” 

Dean paused as he headed for the door. “Yeah, I know. It’s when a dog doesn’t eat that you worry, got it. And like I told Sam when he said it, slightly offended, but duly noted.” He gave a tight lipped nod and pulled open the security office door. “Don’t wait too long before you wake some lazy bastard up and get them in here so you can get some sleep.” With that he continued out the security office door, allowing the door to click softly closed behind him. 

Naythin watched Dean leave and threw a salute at his back. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed his head and sat up. “OW! Damn, that hurt!” Rubbing the spot on his forehead, he picked up his radio and cleared his throat. “Cisco, Naythin. Tell Riley to get in here and relieve me...boss's orders. No. Not me. Not the boss anymore, remember? Yeah. That boss. Alright.” Tossing the radio back onto the desk, he rubbed at his forehead again before sitting back in his chair. Grabbing the joystick, he clicked over to the internal cameras for the mansion and watched Dean as he made his way down the hall and towards the main staircase that led to the Alpha suite. Once Dean reached the door, Naythin turned off the monitor and settled in to wait for Riley. “Take care of your woman, man.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Dean paused at the door to the Alpha suite and grimaced. Arie had told him not to be too long. He lifted a hand and looked at his watch before allowing it to fall to his side once more. Yeah, four hours later was definitely taking too long. He sighed and prepared himself for the cold shoulder that likely awaited him as he opened the door and slipped inside. He went to the couch and took a seat to untie his boots, pulling them and his socks off there before picking them up to carry into the bedroom. He set them down as quietly as possible, his eyes glued to Arie’s sleeping form. He reached back and grabbed a handful of soft cotton, pulling the shirt up and over his head. He tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper as he made his way around the bed to his side, his eyes still on Arie. He quickly unfastened his pants as he moved and shoved them and his briefs down to his ankles before stepping out of them as he stood at the side of the bed. Reaching for the sheet and blanket he held them both up so he could get beneath them as he slipped into bed. 

Arie had changed into a black lace teddy that left little to the imagination. It had several small snaps on the front and that was it. Easy to get on and easier to get off. She never really understood why they made lingerie so pretty and lacy if it never stayed on long enough to be admired. After lighting several candles, she climbed into bed to wait. 

After thirty minutes, she checked the candles to make sure they wouldn’t drip wax on the furniture and climbed back into bed. She fluffed the pillows and smoothed out the blanket before staring at the door. Pulling out a Bridal magazine from her nightstand, she flipped through it looking at wedding gowns, cakes and brides maids dresses. When she’d gone through the same magazine three times and marked just about every dress in it, she tossed it on the floor next to her and huffed. 

Getting out of bed, Arie headed to the bathroom to check her hair when her cell phone started vibrating on the dresser. Running to it, she opened the text and growled. It was from Naythin. Dean was still in the office and basically, don’t wait up. Great. Tossing the phone back onto the dresser, she pulled at the teddy and dropped it on the chair next to the door and headed for the closet to grab a t-shirt and pair of boxers. Marching over to the bed, she climbed in, punched her pillow into submission and slammed her head onto it. Men. What part of I’m waiting for you don’t you understand. Assholes. With a final growl of frustration, she sighed and let sleep take over. 

Rolling over to grab onto one of the pillows, a familiar scent filled her lungs. Dean. Part of her wanted to just roll over and pretend he wasn’t there. She could play the role of Ice Princess well if the mood struck. Another part of her got all tingly when he wrapped his arms around her and literally pulled her across the mattress to him. She stiffened momentarily but caved when his breath fanned against her neck. 

Dean had pulled Arie to him, his body molding up against hers as he held her possessively against his body. He buried his nose partly in her hair and partly against her neck and drew in her scent. A soft rumbling growl left him along with the air he’d inhaled. He pressed a kiss to the tender skin of her neck but was hesitant to do more for fear that he’d wind up getting punched for not only being late, but waking her once he’d finally dragged his ass back. “I love you,” he whispered so softly that it for sure would not wake her. 

Arie was terrible at pretending to be asleep. She did her best to keep her heart beat under control and not let it start to race at the words he whispered in her ear. She chided herself for not having more of a spine when it came to staying mad at Dean. When he did stuff like that even the Ice Princess gave in. 

Sliding her hand from under her chin, she took hold of his hand and squeezed. “Love you, too.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile and he released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at Arie’s confirmation of her love for him. “Sorry I’m late,” he murmured gently, “I didn’t mean to be…” 

Rolling over in his arms, Arie let her hands come to rest against his bare chest and smiled up at him. “I know.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the chest before pulling back. “It’s okay. Naythin texted me letting me know where you were. I kinda figured you’d be a while. I know how you men get when the ladies aren’t around.” 

Dean couldn’t help the soft chuckle. “Yeah, caveman grunting.” He nodded and allowed his eyes to search her face. “Y’beautiful.” He lifted one hand and allowed his index finger to trace the line of stars that ran from the top of one brow over her temple to the start of her cheekbone. 

Arie blushed and turned her face away. “Oh yeah.” She laughed. “I’m a prize. Serious case of bed head and I’m pretty sure i have raccoon eyes because I forgot to take my makeup off.” She never could get used to men...anyone telling her she was pretty let alone beautiful. 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “Bed head just means you’ve had a helluva night,” he grinned wickedly. “The raccoon eyes…” He shook his head. “Nah, don’t see ‘em it’s too dark in here.” Yep he just lied right through his teeth, and he knew that Arie would know it, but it was a good lie, so he didn’t feel bad about it. 

“Uh listen,” his eyes lowered for a moment to the fitted sheet and he paused before clearing his throat and lifting his gaze back to hers. “I know it’s kinda short notice and I don’t have a ring...less of course you want a lug nut off m’baby, but um, would you wanna get married in a couple weeks. Naythin and I were talkin’ an’ we kinda came up with the fourth of July?” 

She let the lie go, for now. As Arie leaned closer and let her head come to rest on his chest she stopped breathing at the mention of getting married. Of course she wanted to marry him and the fact that he wanted to so soon threw her a little. Pulling back, she brushed her hair behind an ear and blinked at him. “The fourth?” Her voice squeaked and she had to cough to get her vocal chords working properly. She took a deep breath and sat up against the pillows, pulling the sheet up to her chin even though she was wearing a t-shirt.

“The fourth of July? Wow.” Arie picked at the sheet and started to run the timetable through her head. “Hall, food, dress...I have to call my coven sisters to see if they could come out and officiate. What if Dean wanted a Christian wedding? They’d have to find a priest. Crap.” Her hands flew to her face and slapped over her mouth when she realized she was talking out loud. 

Dean frowned when Arie seemed as though he had pushed this on her too fast, he was about to tell her to never mind, that they could figure it out later, whenever she wanted, it didn’t even have to be this year if she wanted to wait, but when she shifted out of his arms those words seemed to dissipate and he stared at her wondering if he’d really done something wrong. A single brow arched however when she began rambling on. 

“Ar? To answer your question, I don’t care what kind of wedding it is so long as it says Mr. & Mrs. Winchester on our mail box. Granted, you’re the only witch I’ve ever liked...but I guess I can contain myself long enough to get through the wedding.” He shrugged and offered a grin. “What? I promise, I won’t kill your coven sisters...unless of course they start spewing bodily fluids...I hate that.” 

Dean’s face suddenly became very blurry and she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck repeatedly. “I love you. I love you. Have I said how much I love you?” He didn’t care...the mailbox thing is what did her in. Pulling back, she grinned at him. “Yes. Yes. I would like to get married on the fourth of July.” 

Dean’s brows nearly reached his hairline as Arie threw her herself at him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. “I love you too,” he exaggeratedly grunted the words, a smile curving his lips. The smile grew when she pulled back and agreed to the wedding. “Yeah? Are you sure? I know it’s only a couple weeks away, will you have time to do...I dunno, all that stuff you chick...er, women do for a wedding?” 

Arie nodded and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back, her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. “Oh yeah. Plenty of time. I can get Beth to help with some of it.” Arie sat back but she couldn’t take her hands off Dean. “Naythin can set up whatever it is you guys do before the ole ball and chain is attached to your ankle.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. 

Dean listened as Arie excitedly confirmed that she would have plenty of time. His brows rose and a roguish smirk pulled at his lips. “Whatever it is us guys do?” He chuckled. “Uh, yeah…” he sighed. “Usually that would involve a stripper and one of us, usually me...uh, ya know, before…us, taking said stripper home for the night…” 

Arie’s face lost all traces of humor. Her eyes flashed blue and she growled. “No. Strippers.” Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, she thought, for the price of admission you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. 

Yippee! 

Dean’s grin slowly melted away and he nodded emphatically. “No strippers, got it. Would a reasonably priced whore be out of the question too?” He tried to keep his humor at bay, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh. “What? I didn’t say it was for me, geez.” 

Arie glared for a minute before slowly smiling. “No paid anything...for anyone. Drink, get drunk, go bowling, whatever male bonding it is you do.” A wicked smile crept over her lips as she sat up and slowly leaned towards Dean. Pushing him back against the pillows and crawling up his chest. “If I so much as smell another female on you? I will kill her and then find you and do very, very bad things to you.” Dipping her head, she nipped at his chin.

Dean stared at Arie like she’d lost her mind. Bowling? Seriously? Lucian probably had been a bowler. He tried not to make a face at that idea. Dean quirked a brow as he gazed up at her. “Well now it kinda sounds fun just to get another chick to rub up against me.” 

Letting the sheet and blanket slide off her, Arie straddled his hips and leaned back. “Fun, huh? Ever hear the saying, After laughing comes crying?” Leaning forward, she nipped his chin again except this time the tip of her tongue slipped between her lips and lightly trailed over the slight dip in his chin to his lower lip. Coming to a stop, Arie sucked his lip between hers and gently pulled on it until it slipped free. 

A single brow quirked as Dean watched Arie and another part of his anatomy took interest in what she was doing. He gazed desirously up at her and quickly sat up, stomach muscles rippling and tightening as he moved. He wrapped an arm around her body while with the other he cupped the back of her head as his mouth captured hers. His tongue slipped in between her lips and slid alongside her own before plunging deeper, mapping out her mouth. 

Arie moaned against his mouth and couldn’t help leaning in for more. Her hips started to roll as if they had a mind of their own. Running her fingers up his stomach to his chest, she let her nails dig in just enough to leave thin red lines. Sliding them up to the back of his neck, she held on and kissed him back with everything she had. Her tongue wrestled with his as her fingers kneaded the back of his neck. 

A long low groan broke from Dean’s throat as Arie’s hips moved, teasing his body mercilessly. His cock throbbed and pulsed, begging for attention. He rolled his own hips in an attempt to get even a small amount of friction. His stomach muscles bunched and rolled as her nails clawed over it and his nipples hardened into tight buds. He drew his head back, breaking the kiss as he moved both hands to the hem of her tee. 

“Take it off,” he whispered huskily, “Wanna feel you.” 

Reluctantly letting him pull away, Arie did as he asked. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. Giving her head a small side to side shake to settle her hair behind her shoulders she reached for his hands and brought them up to her breasts; pressing them against her. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and groaned as Arie places his hands on her breasts. He leaned in as he pulled one hand away and sucked the nipple into his mouth. His other hand cupped and shaped her breast before moving to roll the nipple between thumb and forefinger. He drew his tongue across the hardened bud in his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth. 

Throwing her head back, Arie pushed against Dean as he tortured her with his teeth and fingers. Her breaths came out rushed and ragged as he nipped at the over sensitive flesh. “God, Dean.” Her hands went to the back of his head and dug her fingers into his hair. Her hips continued to roll against his ever growing cock. The fabric of the boxers creating a slow friction that was driving her crazy. 

A deep guttural growl rumbled in Dean’s throat as he continued to tease Arie’s flesh. Pulling his mouth off one, he moved it to her other breast, sucking at the nipple in the same way. His other hand lifted to tease the already hardened and spit slick nipple while his hips rolled and ground up against Arie’s, damning the material that separated them. He pulled his mouth off her tit and pull his hand away, both going to the elastic waistband of the boxers she wore and began to push it down. 

“Take ‘em off,” he demanded breathlessly. 

It took all she had not to grab his hands and return them to her breasts. When she felt his fingers dip past her waistband, Arie looked down and them and glared up at him. “You’re liking this whole Alpha thing aren’t you?” Goosebumps erupted along her skin as she felt the demand rub along it like a gentle caress. 

Pushing up to her knees, her hands covered Deans and pushed her boxers past her hips. When they stopped just above his thighs, she arched an eyebrow. “Now what?” 

Dean blinked a couple times at Arie as he tried to figure out what she was talking about, what alpha thing? It took him a couple minutes to realize what she was talking about and the idea that he’s actually pushed the desire onto her to remove her boxers made his lips curve into a wicked smirk. When her boxers only went down so far, her question wasn’t even needed, he’d planned from the start just exactly what he would do when she got them down, he’d do exactly as he did. Wrapping his arms around her he turned and tackled her back against her pillows, his body on top of her. He used one hand and then his foot to push her boxers the rest of the way off and onto the floor. All the while he kissed along her throat, dipping down to her breasts, sucking at one nipple the other before shifting back to nip-kissing along the opposite side of her throat. 

The squeal that slipped past her lips was anything but lady like nor was it something a Lycan Alpha would do but come on, there was no stopping it when she was flipped on her back and Dean shoved her boxers down her legs and attacked her throat with the most exhilarating combination of kisses and nips she’d ever experienced. Her legs started to scissor back and forth under him and her hips gyrated against his thick, hot cock as it lay against her thigh. Grabbing hold of his head, she pulled him up long enough to lock her eyes onto his. “Now. I want to feel you inside me, now.” Two could play the Alpha game. 

Dean couldn’t help but noticed the odd tingling that traveled along his skin, and once he realized what it was his lips curved into a smirk and he shifted his weight. His eyes were still locked with Arie’s as he reached down with one hand and gripped his cock, using that hand to guide his dick inside her. With one hard thrust that had his eyes slipping closed and a deep guttural groan breaking from his throat at the feel of her wet heat cocooning his throbbing length, he buried himself deep inside her.

“Whatever you say,” he panted, “Alpha.”

The phrase be careful what you wish for rattled around in her skull as Dean slammed into her. Her hands slipped from his head went down his back, digging into his ass as she lifted both feet and swung them up and onto the small of his back, gripping tight. The rest of her froze at the sensation of being so full, taking a slow deep breathe to give herself time to adjust. He was definitely bigger in more ways than one. She was certainly enjoying the benefits of Dean becoming a Lycan. Her hips rolled slowly at first until she got into a good rhythm then increased her speed. 

Dean allowed his head to hang down between his shoulder, his forehead resting against Aries for a moment as he gave her time to adjust to being filled and to make certain that he hadn’t hurt her. He would never get used to the fact that he could be as rough as he wanted with her now that she was a Lycan, he was afraid that he would forever see her as his dainty little witch that he had to be careful with. Once she began to move beneath him he lifted his head, gazing down at her as he started to move his hips. His eyes moved appreciatively over her features and paused on her red stained lips. Dipping his head he sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth with a soft growl. 

Arie moaned and dug her nails harder into Dean’s ass cheeks. She was careful to keep her claws sheathed. Even though Dean had shifted and had seen her shift, Arie wanted to make sure he didn’t freak out. So much had been dumped in his lap already, she didn’t want to add to it. Pulling her head back, the small sting from his teeth had her back arching against him. “Harder. Please, Dean.” 

Dean had began a slow rhythm that enabled them both time to actually enjoy it rather than coming as soon as they’d begun. Of course, there was also the fact that he was a little afraid of thrusting too hard, literally too hard and hurting her badly. He didn’t quite know his own strength anymore and this was definitely not the time he wanted to find out. Pulling his head back he gazed wantonly down at her, allowing his gaze the luxury of roaming over every inch of her body he could see. He slid one hand up her side and along the side of her neck, tangling his fingers at the side of her head, curling them into a loose fist, just enough pull to be noticed. He leaned in further and hardened his thrusts just a little as he dipped his head and captured her mouth with his own, sucking her tongue into his mouth before allowing his to thrust into hers, moving it in rhythm with his hips. He sucked at her bottom lip once again, nipping at it before releasing the kiss swollen flesh. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he murmured huskily. 

He quickened his hips a little more and thrust just a little harder, enough that each thrust made Arie move a little up the mattress. “Like that?” 

Arie let her feet slide off Dean and she pulled her knees as far to the side as she could to give him as much access to her as possible. Bending her knees and pulling her up as far as she could. Nodded quickly. “Yeah. Like that only more.” Shaking her head, she grinned up at him. “It’s fine. You won’t hurt me. Your wolf won’t let you. Trust me.” 

Turning her head to the side, she nipped at the skin near his wrist, her tongue flicking out to soothe the nip. Looking down the line of their bodies, it was almost more than she could take. The sight of him sliding in and out of her had her growling and thrusting against him. 

Dean wanted to argue. Wanted to remind her that he wasn’t like everyone else. Wanted to say that the idea of hurting her scared the hell out of him, that he’d never forgive himself if he did. But he knew that now wasn’t the time for worries. Instead, he pulled his hand away from her neck and wrapped his arms around her tight, then rolled, putting himself at her mercy instead. Releasing her so that she could sit upright he gazed up at her through passion glazed, heavy lidded eyes. “Show me.” 

Finding herself on top of Dean was a bit disconcerting. She’d always let the males she’d been with take the lead so she was a bit out of her comfort zone. Brushing her hair back, Arie sat up and brought her knees up to his hips and gripped him as if she were riding one of her horses bareback. Leaning forward, her hands came to rest on the pads of his pecs and she started to roll her hips. Easy at first to get a good rhythm going then slowly increasing the speed and force of her thrusts. Her eyes locked on his as she let her weight settle in her knees. She could feel her gums swell and knew her eyes were no longer hazel The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room. 

As Arie increased the harshness of her thrusts against his, Dean’s lips parted, his hands going to her waist, ready to warn her not to hurt herself. But he bit back the warning, he’d asked her to show him and she was. She’d promised that his wolf wouldn’t let him hurt her, but what about her wolf? He wasn’t so sure that he trusted wolf to realize it before it was too late and their late night sex turned into something off Creature Feature. He bit his own bottom lip so that he wouldn’t voice his concerns and ruin what they’d started. Instead he watched as her eyes changed from hazel to ice blue. It was probably just him, because he loved her and thought she was beautiful, but he could swear that her features took on a wild appearance when her eyes changed, an exotic look that only made her seem even sexier than before. A wicked smirk slowly pulled at his lips and his gaze dropped to his hands at her hips, watching as he picked them up and slowly dragged his short blunt nails along her tender flesh. Lifting his gaze back to Arie’s, he whispered huskily, his voice a deep low rumble as he spoke, “Fuck me harder. Use me to make yerself cum.” 

Arie gripped Dean’s hips a little hard and tucked her feet over the top of his thighs. Sitting up just a bit, she let her hands fall to either side of Dean’s chest and she growled deep in her chest. She could feel her wolf brushing against her skin, rolling against her as if it were asking to be set free. Arie pushed the wolf down. Taking slow deep breathes she regained control and started to thrust herself against Dean harder. She was so close but Arie didn’t want to leave Dean hanging so to speak. Arching her back, she rolled along as if her spine was doing the wave and came to an end at her hips as they slammed into Dean with a force that made the bed slam into the wall. She was grateful the headboard was attached to the wall. 

The growl that rumbled in Arie’s chest had Dean’s wolf sitting up and taking notice. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the thought that he might shift in the middle of everything and he fought against it as hard as he could, his eyes screwing tightly closed as he bit his lower lip hard enough that he could taste blood. He heard Arie’s heavy breathing and slowly opened his eyes and allowed his lip to slip free of his grasp, licking away the small ribbon of red that stained it. When Arie arched her back it felt as though her inner walls were squeezing against his achingly hard cock. He felt it pulse and twitch as his back arched and his hips slammed upward, taking everything Arie had to give him. His breaths came in hard pants that ended with low growls and his face and chest flushed crimson, his nipples becoming hard pebbles. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and a loud snarl broke from deep in his throat. As he gripped the bed, it wasn’t his hand, at least not his human hand, at all. The long claws ripping through the bed sheets as though they were butter. His back arched further and his head pushed back against the pillow as his balls drew up to his body. “Fuck! Fuck! Ar!” A snarl curled his lip. 

That was all she needed to hear. Arie could feel her orgasm building in her belly. Her knees gripped Dean’s hips so tight she was afraid she was going to crush them. Arie dropped onto Dean’s chest and wrapped her arms around his back; pulling him to her. The inner muscles of her pussy latched onto Dean’s cock; squeezing and releasing erratically. “Dean, I can’t hold out much more. God, Dean!” 

Dean grit his teeth and rammed his cock into Arie with each thrust. Gone was the worry that he might hurt her. His body screamed for release, his muscles tensing and body arching against Arie’s. “Fuck baby, cum with me!” He managed a couple more hard thrusts before he couldn’t hold back any longer. A loud growl ripped from his throat as the first rope of cum left his cock. 

She’d been holding back as much as she could. Dean’s words broke through and she relaxed. Her eyes squeezed shut and she saw stars as her orgasm hit her. Dean slamming into her triggered multiple orgasms. Over and over, she screamed against his chest and did her best to not bury her claws into his back as she held on. 

Dean wrapped his arm tightly around Arie, holding her close while his other hand still clung to the bed. His hips continued to buck, even after his orgasm had subsided. His breath came in great heaving pants and a fine sheen of sweat covered his entire body. He dipped his head to his chest so that his lips were somewhat against Arie’s head as he felt her inner walls continue to contract around his dick. “Oh God, baby,” he sighed softly, breathlessly. 

Arie opened her eyes a bit to check on her vision. Spots of color were zooming around the edges of her vision. She blinked several times to try and clear the swirlies. She let out a small whimper as Dean’s hips thrust towards her as aftershocks passed between them. Her legs were Jell-O and she couldn’t even feel anything below her knees. Lifting her head off his chest, Arie smiled, “That...yeah.” Her head fell back onto Dean’s chest and she sighed. 

Dean tried to chuckle but all that really came out was air as his chest moved just slightly. He moaned instead in response. His head lolled to the side as he ceased the movement of his hips. He released his hold on the bed and the feel of loose material had him turning his head to see the tattered strips in his fingers that were once their sheet. He lifted his head to check Arie’s back as panic hit him that he might have done the same to her, despite the fact that she just picked up her head and looked at him. Finding no blood, he allowed his head to fall back against the pillow. Dropping the strips of cloth, he wrapped that arm around Arie too and lay there a moment simply enjoying being close to her. She was right the other day when she’d said that they’d barely seen each other. It was true, but this was a testament to the fact. Or testament to his having become a Lycan. 

“I ripped the sheet,” he croaked groggily. 

Smiling against his skin, Arie nodded. “Again? Seems to be habit of yours.” Her body was finally coming around to the fact that she was in charge and not the other way around. Wiggling her toes, Arie slowly tried stretching her legs alongside Dean’s. Pinpricks of pain had her cringe as the blood flowed back into her limbs. The feel of him still inside her had her smiling wider and her eyes slipped closed. “I like this. This is good.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips or the way it grew knowing that she liked this, lying there, tangled with him. He tightened his hold and snuggled against her with a low hummed half moan, half growl. “Guess it’s a good thing you let me annoy you that night in the bar,” he murmured with a smirk teasing sleepily at his lips. 

Lifting her head up, she let her chin come to rest on his chest. “You were so cute. Like a puppy. How could I resist?” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that broke forth as he slowly shook his head, though his eyes remained closed. “Nice.” 

*** *** *** 

It took Arie two days before the soreness of her and Dean’s last romp faded. Not that she was complaining or anything. It was that bit of soreness that made a person smile and made people wonder what the secret was. 

Pack life seemed to slowly go back to normal despite the council's best attempts. Naythin was on house arrest and Ben was grumbling that it wasn’t good enough anymore. Arie put his bitching to rest when she asked him if he wanted to discuss it with Dean, the head of pack security. A petition had been sent to the pack house requesting permission to start looking for a replacement for Adam in Missouri. Arie signed it without hesitation but added that all candidates had to come to the pack house for an interview first. She figured that would keep the ones who only wanted to cause trouble out of the running. 

Kristof had ordered a new mattress for Arie and Dean after the original had been gutted...twice. Once the new one had been set up in their room, Kristof had told her that he took the liberty of ordering four more and putting them “on hold” to be delivered as needed. Smart man, that Kristof. 

Arie was outside the mansion taking a walk along the wall near the back of the mansion after the evening meal when her ear bud crackled. “We have movement from three hunter camps.” Without responding, Arie took off towards the kitchen door and headed for the security room. 

Dean stood at the desk in the security office, his hands pressed flat to the surface, listening to the guys tell about the hunter camp movement. He tapped his ear bud and asked, “All three headed in the same direction or did they scatter?” His eyes met Naythin’s, “If one is headed in another direction than the other two, that’s our rabbit. No one go after it, got it. No one.” 

Naythin pulled up the map of South Dakota and pointed to a large red “X”. “That’s where the camp was.” Letting his finger trail along the map, it moved East. “They’re headed for Sioux Falls. Moving fast. The other two camps are taking their time headed for the highway like they’re taking a Sunday drive.” He scratched the back of his head and jabbed a finger at the map. “I can have a team sit outside Bobby’s if you want.” 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Hell, Bobby’s who we all go to….” His eyes widened and he nodded to Naythin. “Do it. Now! Sonuvabitch!” If he hadn’t known it before, he did now. They were trying to lead the Lycan’s to Sioux Falls alright, and lead him right to Bobby’s. They were trying to split everyone up. And they knew he’d go make sure Bobby was alright, it was him they were after. 

Arie hit the door to the security room hard and let it close on it’s own behind her. She’d heard the last bit of what Dean had said and her eyes got big. “What about Bobby?” She looked from Naythin to Dean and back again. 

Naythin picked up a radio, changed the frequency and spoke loudly. “Listen up. I need Riley’s team to head over to Bobby Singer’s yard and sit tight. Spread out all around the perimeter and in the yard if need be. He’s a hot target. Understand? Anyone and I mean anyone who is not a recognized friendly gets taken out.” The multitude of affirmatives had him nodding as he set the radio down. 

Turning to Arie he repeated what he’d told Dean. “The South Dakota camp is headed for Sioux Falls. The Colorado and Wyoming camps are taking it easy but the other is moving hot and fast. We’ll take care of him. Don’t worry.” 

Dean pulled away from the desk and reached into his pocket for his cell, hitting Bobby’s name in his call list. “Bobby, it’s Dean. Don’t argue, just listen. I…” he paused and looked around the room. “There are men comin’, friends of mine. And they’re there to protect you, so don’t shoot ‘em okay?” 

“What in tarnation are you talkin’ about boy? Protect me from what?” Bobby responded irritatedly. 

Dean took a deep breath. “Hunters. There are some headed your way and Bobby, you can’t let them in.”

“Hun’ers? Well, of course there are hunters headin’ my way, did you forget what I do ya idjit?” 

Dean lifted a fisted hand to his forehead as he squeezed his eyes closed. “Bobby, the hunters are there to kill you to get to me,” he blurted the words and opened his eyes to see everyone looking back at him. “Bobby, I’m not me….not anymore…” 

“Yeah, boy. I heard.” Bobby was silent. “You just take care’a yerself. I’ll be alright.” 

The line went dead and Dean hurled the cell at the wall with a loud echoing snarl. 

Naythin wanted to be anywhere but in that room at that moment. It wasn’t intentional but he’d overheard the conversation and he knew Arie had also. They had both moved to the desk in front of the monitors and tried not to look like they could hear what was being said. When the cell phone hit the wall, Naythin cringed and pulled into himself just a bit. He heard the way Bobby’s voice had changed and it wasn’t for the good. Lifting his head, he looked at Arie and back at Dean, his eyebrows went up and he shrugged. Thankfully, the radio crackled and he grabbed it, turning the volume down a bit and listening carefully to the chatter. 

When Dean called Bobby, Arie moved away to give him as much privacy as the room would allow. The conversation was pretty normal for the most part but as soon as Dean started talking about the new and improved him, she could hear the change in Bobby’s voice and wanted to leave the room. The cell phone slamming against the wall followed by the snarl that followed had her turn back to Dean and take a step towards him. The look from Naythin had her pause and she was grateful for the radio crackling to life so she could continue to Dean’s side. 

Touching him was not the plan. He was pissed and hurt, she could smell it as it hung thick in the air. Bobby was like a father to Dean and Arie hated the man at that moment. “We won’t pull the team. I don’t care what he says.” 

After throwing the cell Dean wanted nothing better than to leave the room, head to his car and go after the sonsabitches himself, use the pain and anger he held in on them. But he couldn’t. He was in charge of others now, he had teams, men to tell what to do and when to get the hell outta somewhere because it was dangerous. He had to use all of the skills his father had taught him against the other hunters. He wondered in that moment how Naythin did it, how had he stayed back, in this tiny room and give orders instead of charging out there with his men. 

He lifted a hand and ran it down his face, blinking back the sting of tears as he allowed his hand to fall to his side. He wouldn’t think of the change in Bobby’s voice. It wasn’t what he was that Bobby had gotten quiet about, it couldn’t be. Not when he’d forgiven Sam so easily for the demon blood, the Apocalypse. No. It couldn’t be. 

“Uh, somebody wanna tell me where the other two are headed on this map?” He asked the question more so he could think about something else than really needed the refresher course. 

Naythin pulled up a blow up of the pack’s territory. “The Wyoming camp is headed south along 287. Looks like they emptied the place and are moving to another site probably. We’ve got a helo nearby and it can follow them if we need it to. The other camp in Colorado, they’re headed northeast, towards Nebraska. Same thing. They cleaned house and are not in a hurry.” Naythin stepped back so Dean could get a better look and gave Arie one of those now what? looks. 

Staying out of the way, Arie listened to Naythin as he explained to Dean about the other camps movements. Her hand went to her back pocket to check for her cell phone. She was going to have a little chat with Bobby Singer. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she waved it in the air. “I need to...make a couple calls. Let the council know they’re on the move.” Giving Naythin a hard stare, she palmed the phone and headed for the door. 

Dean looked up from the map long enough to nod to Arie before returning his attention to trying to decide just what these assholes were up to. Once Arie was out of the room, Dean stepped closer to Naythin and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him into a semi private corner. “If things go to hell at Bobby’s, I’m going. Your job is to stay here and guide your men. And don’t give me any they’re your men now crap. Your other job, keep Arie here. I don’t care if you have to sit on her. You will do it,” he demanded, his eyes searching Naythin’s as he spoke and pushed this newfound Alpha willpower at him. 

After Arie left the room, she hurried towards the front door only to be stopped by a guard. He shook his head slowly and said one word. “Savage.” 

Damn it! She’d forgotten that they’d brought him in to guard the front gate. Nodding, she smiled, mumbling her thanks, she turned and headed for the garage. Opening the door, she made sure no one was inside. Closing the door behind her, she went to the middle bay and sat on a stool next to a tool box. Arie hadn’t talked to Bobby Singer in a long long time. She’d called him a few times when Dean was away...before he died but that was it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled up his number on her contacts list and prayed it was still good. Hitting the little green button, she listened for the phone to start ringing. 

“Who in the hell…? Hello!” Bobby snapped as he answered the phone. 

Arie mouthed her thanks to the heavens when she heard Bobby’s voice on the other end. “Mr. Singer? My name is Arie Saint...Arie Tamarein. I don’t know if you remember me but, Dean and I dated a while back?” 

“Yeah so? Dean dated a lotta girls a while back, if ya can call that datin’.” Bobby wasn’t in the mood for phone calls from girls pining away for Dean. Hell he wasn’t in the mood for the phone call he got telling him that Dean had went native. He hadn’t believed it. Said they were lying. That is until Dean himself confirmed it only minutes ago. 

“Yes sir. I have all the tattoos. You fixed my flat tire for me.” She hoped to get him sort of on her side by reminding him she wasn’t the bad guy...not really anyway. 

Bobby was silent a moment, “Oh yeah, I remember you. Yeah, you and Dean actually seemed like ya might’a been somethin’. Yeah… So what are ya callin’ me for? Haven’t you heard, Dean’s dead.” He wasn’t about to tell some girl that Dean had jumped sides and had gone native. 

Arie took a deep breath. “No. He’s not, and I know you know he’s not dead, sir,” Her chest got tight and she dove right in, both feet. “I’m sure know the name Lucian Saint Ryan. You are a hunter after all, the best from what I’ve been told. What I don’t think you know is that you live in one of the largest Lycan territories in North America. We’ve been protecting you, Mr. Singer for a lot of years. You, Sam, Dean and other people you’re close to.” Arie got to her feet and started to pace the garage. 

Bobby sat down at his desk and gave in. “Yeah, I knew Lucian. He was a good man, even if he did get a little fluffy sometimes. He had his head screwed on straight. I like that in my monsters.” Bobby gave a nod no one would have seen. “As for protectin’ me, I never asked for any protection. I pretty well have every amulet and sigil known to man, or Heaven or Hell too for that matter. So...why exactly are ya callin’ me, dear?” 

The news that Lucian and Bobby knew each other was new to her and if this call was made at a different time, she’d be asking Bobby everything he knew. “I’m calling because I was Lucian’s mate before he was killed and if you know anything about Lycan’s the Alpha can’t be married...mated to a human.” She was on her third circuit of the garage when she paused near the door to make sure no one was listening. Starting to move again, she switched the phone to her other ear. “When Dean left your place after Sam...after Sam died. He came to me, sir and he’s been living here ever since. I was in the room when he called you a few minutes ago and I have to say, I am seriously disappointed in how you reacted to what he said. You hurt him, Mister Singer. You hurt him bad.” 

“Wait. Go back a minute. How were you Lucian’s mate when I thought you and Dean....Oh. I get it, never mind. I just didn’t think you were one of those girls. Guess I was wrong. And as for what I said disappointing you, then I guess we’re both disappointed. Because, like I said, I thought you were different. Pretty sure Dean loved you back then, and now too I guess from what yer sayin’. And for your information Miss I didn’t say anythin’ to him. If he’s hurtin’ it’s due to a guilty conscious. Am I disappointed in the choice he made? Yes….and no. See I’ve known that boy since he was a little thing. Big ears and weirdo lookin’ haircut.” He chuckled. “I taught him to play baseball. Taught him and his brother how to play catch. I took ‘em to games. I tried to give them, at least when they were with me, a normal life. All their Dad wanted them to do was hunt. Kill this thing and that thing, and practice killin,’ and fight this way and that way, up at 5AM and to bed by 7PM. Hell, neither of the boys knew what was on TV if it didn’t come on early or whenever their Dad was gone. So to hear that a boy who is like a son to me made this choice, that Dean chose to be a monster, no I’m not happy about it. But if that’s what he wants, so long as he ain’t hurtin’ anybody I guess I won’t have to kill him.” There was a tinge of joking with the last bit, but only a tinge. 

One of those girls? The comment had her biting her tongue until Bobby stopped talking. The hell was that supposed to mean? “Mr. Singer. One thing you need to realize is that Dean didn’t choose to become a mon...Lycan. He was on the verge of death and one of my men bit him to save his life and mine. The details really don’t matter but I want you to understand he didn’t want to be turned. Ever. I was willing to leave the pack as Alpha so we could be married. I love Dean and he loves me. Him telling you about the hunters out of concern for you safety and you brushing it off and hanging up on him like that is inexcusable. There is a large team of Lycans headed for your place right now. They will protect you with their lives because of how much you mean to Dean. You won’t see them unless those hunters try to get to you so please, if you see any men wearing all black, please don’t shoot them. They’re the good guys. As far as me being one of those girls I’ll have you know I didn’t marry Lucian until Dean had been dead for over two years. I mourned him everyday, sir. Every day.” Taking a deep breath, she was ready to hang up but added one more thing. “Mr. Singer. I’m begging you not to turn your back on Dean. Too many people have done that in his life and aside from the pack, you’re all he has left.” 

Bobby listened and heaved a heavy sigh. “Well you got gumption, I’ll give ya that. I guess Dean never bothered to tell ya he was only dead for four months, huh? Longest four months of my life. I’m not given up on or turning my back on that boy. Just because I think he’s an idjit and plan to smack the hell out of him next time I see him don’t mean I don’t love the idjit anymore. Family don’t start or end with blood, and that boy like I told you, is like my son.” He gave a snorted chuckle. “I won’t even tell ya what his brother did. I think I’d’a been happier if Sam would have turned himself into a Lycan.” He got quiet for a long moment. “I’m not gonna shoot yer Lycan’s Miss. I never shot any of Lucian’s, guess I shouldn’t oughtta start now, huh. Tell Dean I….uh….ya know…” he cleared his throat. “He’ll figure it out. And I’m not mad. Well I am, but I’m not. He’ll get that too. And smack him upside the head once from me for not tellin’ you he was only dead for four months. A person can drink themselves into oblivion waitin’ on him.” 

Arie let out a long sigh and smiled. “I’ll tell him and thank you Mr. Singer for being there for him. You did a fine job of raising him.” Arie paused when the door to the garage opened and the guard from the front door stuck his head in and motioned for her to come with him. Damn it. She held up one finger and he nodded, backing out of the garage, he closed the door quietly. “Mr. Singer I have to go. Please do not leave your house until you hear from me, Dean, or a guy named Naythin. He’s Dean’s second in command.” Not waiting for him to respond, Arie hung up the phone and headed into the house. Her heart a bit lighter knowing that Mr. Singer was still there for Dean. 

The skin on Naythin’s arms prickled and he looked away, exposing his throat to Dean. “Yes, Alpha.” He mumbled through gritted teeth. Naythin hated it, he knew no matter what he or anyone else did, Dean would go. Keeping Arie at the pack house? That was going to hurt, physically and mentally because regardless of how hard or how many times Arie told him to let her go, Dean’s push was stronger and overrode hers. Wait till she found out about that little tidbit. 

When the goosebumps went away and he could finally look at Dean, he growled. “I hate you, right now.” 

Dean took a step back, giving Naythin room once he’d said that he would do as he’s asked, well okay demanded. He gave a nod to Naythin’s words as he turned his attention back to what the hunter’s were doing. “Yeah, everyone does eventually.” 

Arie entered the room and stopped at the door. Naythin looked seriously pissed off and was hanging back away from Dean and Dean was standing ramrod straight, his eyes glued to the map. “Did I miss anything?” She asked as she made her way to Dean’s side. 

Naythin shook himself and took in a slow deep breath and let it out just as slowly. “No. Everything’s peachy, right Dean?” 

Dean couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips actually quirked slightly. “Naythin here’s discovered why Sam use to hate me so much,” he mused, “My winning personality.” 

Arie looked between the two men with a confused look on her face. “Okay.” Turning to the map, she pointed to the Wyoming map. “Any news on this camp?” Changing the subject seemed like the thing to do. 

Naythin moved up to the desk and picked up a radio. “I need an update on Wyoming?” 

The radio crackled to life. “Nothing new. Doin’ the speed limit. Just a convoy of six vehicles. They stopped for gas and kept moving.” 

Naythin nodded and switched frequencies. “South Dakota. Any updates?”

“They’re still hauling ass to Sioux Falls. We got close enough to see they’re all armed with long rifles and AK’s. Could have small arms but we can’t tell. Riley’s team is in the area of the junk yard. He’ll be making contact with the host only if need be.” Naythin glanced to Arie and shrugged. “Looks like Singers is still their main target.” He shot Dean a look before returning his attention to the map. 

“Naythin! Naythin pick up! It’s Malek. We got us a problem.” 

Grabbing the radio, he kept his eyes down. “Yeah, Malek. What is it?”

“Hunters coming out of Sioux City, Iowa like bats outta Hell. Counted four, I repeat, four SUV loads. All loaded up the ass, man!” 

Naythin squeezed the radio so hard, the plastic case squeaked. “Damn it! We been played. Listen to me. Get people out there. I don’t care how, use a helo if you have to. I want bodies dropped in Singer’s lap. You hear me?” 

Arie listened to the radio and followed the movement on the map. The news from Malek that another group was headed for Bobby’s chilled her to the bone. They’d been spending so much time watching the other groups that no one was really paying attention to the camps that had been so quiet. 

Dean gripped the edge of the table so hard it broke off in his hand though he tried to hide that fact. He drew in a breath and blew it out slowly. His eyes moved to Naythin and he willed the Lycan to look at him. When Naythin did Dean narrowed his eyes as if to say, Remember your promise. Take care of her.

Once he knew that Naythin understood he turned his attention to Arie. “You know what I could go for? Pie. Could you maybe…” He jerked his head toward the door. “You guys want pie? Arie’s making a kitchen run.”

Arie turned around when Dean asked for a kitchen run. “Uhhh okay.” With a resounding pie is good from everyone, she slowly turned towards the door to fill their order. Her hand hovered over the door knob and she turned around once more trying to see why the sudden hunger pangs for pie. When no one met her gaze, Arie left the room and headed for the kitchen. Hell of a time to be asking for pie? 

Naythin watched Arie leave and as soon as the door closed he rounded on Dean. “What the hell? Seriously, Dean. What. The. Hell?” 

“Is my car fixed?” Dean asked rather than answering Naythin. He hated the idea of anyone working on her other than himself but he and Arie had been so busy lately, he was glad to have the mansion mechanics around. 

“Yes. Why?” Naythin was glaring at Dean and the other guys in the room were backing up as far as they could. 

“Awesome, that would’a been a helluva run,” Dean responded with a grin. He handed Naythin the piece of the table he’d been holding in his hand. “Tell Arie I’ll be back before she has a chance to miss me.” With that he turned and headed for the door, pausing on his way by the other men. “Whatever Naythin tells you to do, do it. Unless of course it involves stopping me, then ignore him. I do.” He flashed Naythin a wicked smirk. “Seriously, back by dinner. Tell her.” 

Naythin took the piece of wood from Dean and just stared at him. He was going to South Dakota. That son of a bitch. He tried to grab for Dean but stopped dead in his tracks by a stabbing pain in his head. Damn Alpha bullshit! He dropped to his knees and was nearly blinded by the pain as he kept trying to reach out to Dean. He felt hands on his shoulders but he brushed them off and pulled to his feet. Shielding his eyes from the overheads, he pointed to one of the guys. “GPS on the Impala. Turn it on.” Naythin slumped into a chair and grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed. 

Arie kept looking behind her as she walked to the kitchen half expecting Dean to follow her or...someone to come after her. The news that more hunters were headed to Bobby’s wasn’t sitting well with her at all. Dean asking for pie at a time like this wasn’t helping. When you’re hungry, you’re hungry, she thought. 

Pulling open the fridge, Arie took out a whole apple pie and another half that had been leftover from the previous night. Grabbing a handful of forks, she backed out of the kitchen and headed back to the office. As she entered the main hall, she stopped and cocked her head to the side. A car engine roared to life in the garage and for the life of her she couldn’t place it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Arie started walking towards the door when it hit her. 

The Impala. 

Dropping the pies and utensils, she ran to the door and threw it open so hard the handle became embedded in the wall behind it. “DEAN!” She yelled as the car pulled out of the garage and headed for the main gate. Arie nearly shoved her ear bud through the other side of her head as she yelled at Savage. “Don’t you DARE let him leave, Savage! Do not open the gate!” 

Dean still had his ear bud in as he floored the accelerator, and took off heading for the gate, without slowing down. He pulled a hand from the wheel and tapped his ear bud. “Savage, open the gate,” he directed sternly. “I know what you were told but listen to me and open it, or else I will drive through it anyway.” He put as much Alpha punch on the end of that that he could manage and grinned wide when the gates started to swing open. 

“Wahoo! Good job, Savage,” he chuckled. “Naythin, remember what I told you. I’ll be back before dinner, Ar. I’m sorry about this, but I can’t let anything happen to Bobby. Love you, it won’t take long, remember Super Lycan.” He hoped that put a grin on her face, but was pretty sure she was too busy cussing him out. 

As Arie rounded the corner of the driveway that brought it close to the front door, she heard it open and the pounding of running feet. As the gravel straightened out, she could see the Impala’s tail lights as it slipped between the gates. The squealing of tires as they hit solid pavement had her running even faster. By the time she got to the road, all she could see were two red pin pricks in the darkness. 

Breathing hard, she turned and headed straight for Savage. For once in the five years he’d been with the pack there was fear in his eyes as he backed away from Arie and slapped into the stone pillar that supported the gate. “I had too. I heard you but when he told me to open the gate I...I couldn’t stop myself.” Savage looked around at Naythin and the others from the office and back at Arie. “How did he do that?”

It took a lot longer for the splitting headache to ease off than Naythin would have liked before he could leave the office and run out the front door. He’d heard Arie yell Dean’s name and knew she’d found out he was leaving. When he reached the gate, Arie was on the warpath and stalking Savage with a look of pure hatred. He actually felt sorry for the guy. 

“He did the same thing to me, Arie. Told me to let him go and not stop him.” He dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “He also told me not to let you follow him. “ Lifting his eyes to her, she saw the shocked looked come over her face. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards the road as if testing his theory. No sooner had her foot moved and he was standing between her and the road. “Please.” He held his hands up towards her as if begging her not to make him touch her. 

Arie stepped back away from the road and Naythin relaxed. I’ll be damned. Looking down the road, she tapped her ear bud and closed her eyes. “You listen good, Dean Winchester. You come home, you hear me? I mean it.” Her voice cracked with emotion as she ripped the ear bud out and threw it across the street. Turning on her heel, she walked calmly back to the security office. 

Dean could only hear bits and pieces of what Arie said, the ear bud having lost its range. He took it off and tossed it into the seat and grabbed the radio that lay on the bench seat instead and turned it on. “Naythin, how mad is she?” he inquired into the radio. He stepped on the gas a bit more, wanting to do what he’d said, what he’d promised, as he headed for Bobby’s.

Naythin stayed at the gate for a few minutes to make sure Arie didn’t try anything. He let Savage take a break and left two other guys on the gate as he headed back. He stopped when the radio on his hip came to life. Hearing Dean’s voice, he huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s Arie. How mad do you think she is?” He banged the radio against his forehead a couple of times before pressing the call button again. “Make sure you take 77 north until it hits the 29 outside of Sioux City. It’ll take your right to Sioux Falls.” 

Dean frowned. It wasn’t the way he and Sam normally went, then again they usually never came from this side of Nebraska, and Naythin was staring at a map. He nodded. “Okay, got it. Hey, Naythin, I’m sorry as hell to do this to ya, man. If it makes you feel any better it’s because yer the one I trust the most.” He gave a slight chuckle. “Take care’a my girl. I’ll be back home before ya know it.” 

“Just get your ass back here in one piece so I can chew you a new one later on.” He let the hand that held the radio drop to his side as he looked up at the sky. “Why me? Who the Hell did I piss off?” Lifting the radio as he reached the front door, he paused and looked towards the north. “Dean. Be careful.” 

“Careful’s m’middle name.” Dean smiled at that and laid the radio on the seat. Turning his attention to the road he concentrated on making it to Bobby’s before any of the hunter’s did. 

“The hunter’s that are heading to Bobby’s?” Castiel asked as he appeared on the seat beside him. 

The car swerved as Dean jumped in surprise to the impromptu passenger. “Sonuvabitch! Really, Cas!?” He sighed and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the road. “And yeah, how do you know?”

Castiel gave a slight shrug a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips, a look he’d learned from Dean. “I do run Heaven now…” 

Dean shot him a dirty look. “Is this just a social call or did you come to help?” 

Castiel shrugged and nodded. “Let’s go save Bobby.”

Arie sat in the security office and stared at the computer screen. The little green blip that was heading north on 77 was the Impala. She had to give Naythin credit for having the mechanics install a GPS on it. As the door opened, she inhaled and growled as Naythin walked in alone. “You really want to be in here alone with me?”

Stopping short as he door closed behind him, Naythin thought about leaving but knew he’d better stick as close to Arie as he could. “I’ll take my chances.” He walked to the far end of the row of chairs and sat down. His back ramrod straight, his eyes focused on the map. 

“How long have you known about that Dean could override me?” The question was simple and straightforward.

Here we go, he thought. “Not long. I wasn’t sure he could until he told me to not let you go. Your little test by the gates was the clincher.” 

Arie shook her head and growled. “Damn him. He pulled the same shit with Savage to get him to open the gate after I told Savage not to.” Rubbing her face with her hands, she concentrated again on the little blip on the screen. 

The semi sat facing the wrong way two miles north of the overpass. The driver had a radio on the seat next to him and as soon as the Impala got closer he was to floor it and knock the car over the side. There was a gap between the northbound and southbound lanes so the car would fall onto the road below. The crash wasn’t designed to kill Dean but it would knock him senseless so they could get him tied up and tossed in the back of the other truck that was waiting below. They had timed the crash with several dry runs so the driver knew exactly when to start towards the Impala. His hands were sweaty and he still had nightmares of that damn wolf coming at them at the safe house. Rumors had been floating around that Dean was twice as big, with fangs like a saber toothed tiger. 

The radio came to life next to him and he grabbed for it. “What?!” He yelled into it. 

“He’s coming! GO! NOW!” 

Slamming his foot on the accelerator, he shifted the semi as fast as it would let him until he was hauling ass down the road. He could see the headlights of the Impala getting closer and he prayed the timing was right. They had disabled all the running lights on the truck so he wouldn't’ see them until it was too late. 

“So how much have you seen?” Dean asked Cas as he drove, glancing over at the angel. 

“You’re asking about seeing you shift?” Castiel clarified. 

“Well, yeah,” Dean responded, taking his eyes off the road to look over at him. 

And that was his fatal mistake. It happened as though in slow motion and Dean had the passing thought of another semi, another time, on another dark road. Before either he or Castiel could act the Impala was crashing upside down on the pavement beneath the bridge. The impact jolted both Dean and Castiel had their heads smacked the dashboard. The windshield collapsed like an accordion and the top of the car slowly started to bend inward. If they stayed in the car too long the car itself would crush them. 

Dean groaned and coughed. He blinked his eyes open only to hiss at the sting of blood dripping into them. “Cas, you okay?” he grunted. 

Castiel’s vessel wasn’t in any better shape than Dean’s body was, at least for now, but he became alert almost instantly. “I’m fine. Just a little bloody. Can you get out?” 

Dean groaned again and pushed off with his hands, struggling to crawl out of the small space that was left to move in. 

As soon as the semi slammed into the Impala, the group on the road below watched as it sailed into the air and landed with a loud crash upside down. The wheels spun uselessly and steamed hissed out of the busted and leaking radiator. “GO! GO! GO!” 

The panel van, pulled up to the driver’s side of the crushed car and three men jumped out and grabbed Dean by the arms dragging him clear. They quickly slapped silver cuffs on his wrists, pulled up the cuffs of his pants and attached thick cuffs to each ankle. Pulling his ankles up, they attached a shorter piece of silver chain to connect his wrists and ankles. 

“Roll him over!”

Non too gently, the command was performed and a heavy silver chain was wrapped around his arms and under his legs like mutated tinsel from a Christmas tree. From the passenger side of the van, a young man walked over to the group carrying a hood. Tossing the hood on the ground, Matty kneeled down and smiled. “Remember me, asshole? Maybe you should have thought twice before letting me go.” Standing up, he hauled his foot back and kicked Dean in the jaw as hard as he could. Turning away, he headed back for the van as the hood was placed over Dean’s head. 

Dean growled and gnashed his teeth when hands grabbed his arms and pulled him out from the wreckage. He started to shift only to wind up slowly turning back human as each piece of silver was placed on his wrists and ankles. He grit his teeth against the desire to cry out in pain as his flesh sizzled with each piece of silver they place on his body. He struggled against the men and the bindings, but the more he did the more weary he became. When the young kid knelt in front of him he barely had the chance to recognize him when he was struck, blood spurting out of his mouth. 

You’re a trouble magnet. Naythin’s voice echoed in his head. Cas! Please be okay Cas, please. The fact that Castiel was an angel didn’t even register at that moment, there was only Naythin’s voice, only the fact that he’d done it again, put others in harms way. 

Castiel slowly crept out of the Impala and slipped into the shadows. When Dean was kicked, that was the last straw and he stepped forward, teeth clenched and nostrils flared in anger. His angel sword slid down from his trench coat sleeve into his hand. 

The trio of men grabbed hold of Dean and started dragging him towards the back of the van. Matty opened the double back doors that had been reinforced with silver plates. In fact, the whole inside of the van was coated in silver. They weren’t taking any chances this time. As they slid Dean into the back of the van, one of the guys grunted and slowly fell to the ground. A small pool of blood slowly started to form in the middle of his chest. A look of total surprise covered his face as he died on his feet. 

Matty ran to the driver’s side door and climbed in fumbling for the keys, dropping them on the floor boards as screams could be heard from the back of the van. He refused to look as he finally got the key in the ignition and slammed his foot on the accelerator. A loud slam had him jump and swing his head around. One of the doors had closed, the other swung back and forth against the side of the van. 

“Close the door!” He yelled and when he didn’t get an answer, he slowed the vehicle and turned in his seat. The only body in the back of the van was Dean Winchester. As the van passed under a street light, Matty could see blood smeared on the glass of the window. 

Castiel stood, covered in the blood of the men who tried to take Dean. He’d been about to jump into the van and pull Dean out when it suddenly took off. He thought of the best course of action, go it alone, or go and tell his Lycan what had happened. Castiel suddenly disappeared from the middle of the road. 

Arie had been camped out in the office and refused to leave. Kristof had brought a small cot complete with pillows, sheets and a blanket for her to use until Dean came back. She thanked him but there was no way she was sleeping until Dean was back in her arms. 

Sipping a cup of tea, as she stared at the green dot on the screen, she frowned when it seemed to stop. “Naythin. He stopped. Is there a gas station out there?”

Leaning forward, Naythin pulled up the AAA site and checked the area. “Nope. Nothin’. Maybe he stopped to take a leak in the bushes?” Reaching over, he grabbed a cookie and bit down on it. “It’s a guy thing.” 

Arie rolled her eyes and stared at the screen willing the little dot to move again. After ten minutes, she started to get nervous. “He’s still not moving.” No sooner had the words left her mouth and Dean’s angel, Castiel showed up in the doorway. 

With a shout of surprise, Arie dropped her mug of tea and shoved her chair away from the desk towards Naythin. “Dear God, Cas!” Her hand went to hear heart as she dropped her head to try and catch her breath. 

Naythin nearly landed on his ass when Arie screamed and her chair slammed into his. Looking up he saw Cas standing in the doorway. His normally pristine coat and suit were coated in blood. His face looked like he’d gone three rounds with Ali and lost and he was holding a long silver blade in his hand. 

“Uhhh Cas.” He pointed to Arie and himself quickly. “Severe allergic reaction to silver here. You wanna put that thing away and tell us what’s going on?” Trying to look past the angel, Naythin frowned. “Where’s Dean, Cas?”

Getting back to the mansion, Castiel wasn’t certain which room the Lycan’s would be in. Since they weren’t concealed from Angels sight he was able to get hone in on two of them and chose that spot to appear. He stood with his head slightly bowed, looking from one Lycan to the other from under his brows. His chest heaved with his heavy breaths and he’d forgotten all about the sword in his hand until it was mentioned. He quickly put it back within the folds of his coat and turned his attention to the female. “They have him. I tried to rescue him. I managed to kill several, but they got away. I’m sorry.” 

Three words was all Arie heard. They have him. She could have sworn something popped in her brain and everything else just stopped. Flashbacks to being told that Lucian had been taken. Their truck found wrecked on the side of the road with no sign of anyone. A low buzzing sound filled her ears as she stared up at Cas’s face. His lips were moving but nothing was registering. Someone took her hand and got her standing. Arie was along for the ride and nothing else. Dean had been taken by hunters. Before she knew it, she was laying down on the cot and being covered with the blanket. A woman’s face came into view. She knew it was Beth but nothing Beth was saying to her registered. Arie regretted the last words she’d said to Dean. She’d been angry and...oh Goddess above, she didn’t tell him that she loved him. How could she not tell him? 

Naythin went into action as soon as Cas started talking. He called Beth and told her to get down there to take care of Arie. She’d gone into some sort of catatonic state and nothing he did was getting through. Once his Alpha was taken care of, he grabbed his radio and called Riley. 

“We have a situation. Dean’s been taken. Kill everyone that gets within ear shot of that junk yard. Nothing comes out alive except Singer. Once you’re done, get back here.” Not waiting for a response he switched over to Savage’s radio.

“Listen to me you psychotic son of a bitch. You kill anything that gets within twenty miles of this mansion. They took Dean.” Letting the radio fall onto the desk, the only response he heard from Savage was a maniacal laugh that morphed into the kind of snarl that would scare anyone half to death.

Naythin looked to the back of the room and saw the look on Arie’s face. “Damn it.” Going over to her and Beth, he got down on his knees and whispered into Arie’s ear. “We’ll find him. I swear to you, Arie. We’ll find him and bring him home.” 

Castiel watched as the Lycan’s took over and he stood back out of the way, but once Dean’s Lycan was taken care of and the one called Naythin had made calls to each person. He stepped forward. “What do you want from me?” He turned his head to look back at Arie then at Naythin. “Should I…?” 

Naythin looked up at Cas and back at Arie. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks but there wasn’t any other kind of response. “If you can get her to calm down. Sleep. Something. That would be a start.” 

Castiel gave a single nod before turning and walking over to where Arie lay. He disregarded the woman next to her, she wasn’t of importance to him, at least not at the moment. “Arie,” he began as he crouched down beside her, “We will bring Dean home, I promise.” He offered a smile, one he had practiced many times until he’d managed to get it right. Dean called it a sympathetic smile, but Cas didn’t think it looked like that at all. He reached out with one hand and pressed two fingers to her forehead. Slowly, he pulled his hand back and pulled to his full height and looked back at Naythin. “And now?” 

Naythin pointed to two guys in the room. “Take Arie upstairs. Beth, stay with her. Make sure she’s comfortable.” When the men moved to do what they’d been told, Naythin waited until they were gone before turning his attention to Cas. 

“Find Dean and bring him home. How’s that for an and now?” Naythin turned his back on the angel and started punching in the coordinates of the Impala’s location and trying to figure out how far they could have taken Dean. 

Castiel walked up behind Naythin his forehead knitted with confused curiosity as he watched what the male was doing. “I could take you there. They headed West from where we crashed off the side of the bridge. The van was white. The license plate number was HRZ 513.” 

Standing up straight, Naythin turned and faced Cas. “Take me there? My guts are finally speaking to me again after the last time you...poofed me around.” The thought of having his cells scattered around...again was less than appealing but, he did have a point. “I’m going to regret this.” 

Picking up his cell phone, he punched in a number and held the phone to his ear. “Hey, yeah it’s me, Naythin. I got a plate I need ya to run. HRZ 513. Should be a white van, probably a panel van. I need everything on it. Yeah, text it to my phone. Thanks.” Ending the call, he tucked the phone in his front jeans pocket and squeezed his eyes shut. “Alright. Let’s do this.” 

Castiel waited patiently for Naythin to finish whatever he needed to do, then when the Lycan male turned back to him, he reached up with two fingers and pressed them to Naythin’s forehead. In a rustle of angel wings, the two disappeared from the security office. 

Castiel allowed his hand to fall away and took a step back. Dean always yelled at him about personal space. “You can open your eyes now.” 

Naythin slowly peeked between his lids before letting them open all the way. He’d learned from the last time to not rush it so he didn’t puke. Once he was settled, he looked around and whistled. “Damn.” The Impala was a mangled mess in the middle of the road, three bodies lay next to her and Naythin couldn’t help glancing back at Cas. “You did that?”

Castiel looked around them and back to the Lycan. “Just the bodies. The car wasn’t me.” 

“Good to know. Good to know.” Naythin couldn’t help chuckling quietly. He moved in closer to the bodies and inhaled. Once he got past the blood, he didn’t recognize their scents. There was a faint scent that did trigger his wolf to sit up and take notice. “There was someone else.” He tilted his head back and inhaled deeper. His eyes glowed when he recognized the scent. “That little bastard.” Turning to Cas, he pointed down the road. “A kid was with them, right? ‘Bout this tall. Kinda scrawny?” Naythin held his hand up to his shoulder. 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, he was the….bastard….who kicked Dean in the face. I had to kill them.” 

Naythin growled low and walked past Cas. His hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Good man. You did good. You did really good.” Kneeling down next to the bodies, Naythin started to pat them down but pulled his hand back and shook it. 

“The hell?” The palm of his hand was smoking and he could feel the familiar burn from silver. It wasn’t as strong as if he’d grabbed hold of a silver blade but it was enough to hurt like a bitch anyway. Looking over at Cas, he pointed to the guy. “How many times did you stab them with that thing?” Looking down at the bodies, he slowly moved away. “I can’t touch their blood. You’re gonna have to do it. Look for wallets or cell phones. Basically empty their pockets out and I’ll pick through it.” 

Giving the angel room to work, Naythin flexed his fingers and shook his hand. “That has to be one Hell of a blade.” 

Castiel tilted his head at the question regarding how many times he’d stabbed the men. “Only once. It was all that was needed.” He nodded to Naythin’s directions and knelt down on one knee as soon as the Lycan gave him room. He began going through the man’s pocket’s the way Naythin had instructed, pulling everything out and just leaving it all laying on the road next to the body. He did the same with the other two then stood to his feet. “It can kill anything, except Death.” He responded regarding his angel sword. 

Naythin had found a stick on the side of the road and was using it to sift through the contents of the men’s pockets. Looking up at Cas, he smirked. “I hear he likes Chicago style pizza.” Shaking his head, he used his t-shirt to pick up a receipt from a hotel. “Lookie here.” 

Holding it up to the street light, he barely made out the town through all the blood. “Looks like they stayed in some dive in Hurley. That’s...an hour from here? Maybe two tops.” Pulling out his radio he let the teams know to check it out. Tucking the radio back on his belt, Naythin kept looking. Frustration was making him grind his teeth as he went through the papers of the third body. “There has to be something.” Pushing the guy’s wallet aside, he saw a small flip phone. “Hello my pretty.” He chirped as he picked it up with the hem of his shirt. Popping it open, he pulled up the phone’s history. Nothing there. Going into the settings, he found the internet and prayed they got lucky. Mapquest came up and Naythin nearly jumped for joy. 

“I think we got him.” He showed the angel the screen and pointed to the map. “That has to be it. 

Castiel nodded to Naythin’s assessment that he had found the location where they’d taken Dean as he eyed the tiny map. “Do you want me to go check to be sure?” 

“It’s looks like a place outside Menno. No way we’re getting everybody there riding you piggyback.” Naythin looked at Cas and blinked. “You can find it just by seeing that itty bitty map? I mean, yeah. If you’ve got a good enough bead on it. That would help.” 

Castiel nodded. “I can find it. I just can’t locate Dean because of the sigil burned into his ribs. Otherwise I can lock onto the person.” He took a step back from Naythin. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” With that Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings. 

Naythin jumped when Cas disappeared. “There is no way I’m ever getting used to that.” Turning in a circle, he eyed the Impala and walked over to the car. Squatting down, he looked through the broken windows and saw a lot of blood on the driver’s side seat and the windshield. He growled and his wolf started to push against his skin wanting out, wanting to kill those that had injured its Alpha. Pulling to his feet, he rubbed his forearms. “Calm down. You’ll get your chance. I promise you that.” 

Castiel returned to Naythin in the flutter of wings, his back was ramrod straight, and a muscle in his jaw twitched, his angel sword in hand. “They are there.” 

Naythin nearly screamed like a girl when Cas popped back next to him. “Now I know why Dean hates when you do that.” He looked Cas over and didn’t see any injuries or anything. “You’re sure Dean’s there? Did you see him? Is he alive? I need to know this shit, Cas.” It wasn’t the angel’s fault but Naythin had no patience right now. 

“Yes, I am certain Dean is there. I saw him. I...can blend into shadows. It’s why humans don’t see their guardian angels. He is alive, but…” He turned his head and eyed Naythin as he sheathed his sword. “If it weren’t for you being here I would have attacked. He’s not well, not at all. He’s in a great deal of pain. But, he saw me, so he knows we’re coming.” 

The male listened carefully to what Cas said. Every word memorized. The part about Cas not attacking the assholes because of him didn’t sit well. “What do I have to do with you not killing those fucks that have Dean?” 

Castiel gave him a deadpan stare. “How were you going to get back to the mansion? Am I supposed to leave you here? Don’t be such an assbutt.” 

Naythin opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his jaw so hard his teeth clicked together. “Take me back to the mansion, Castiel.” The fact that Naythin was the reason for delaying Dean’s rescue was pissing him off. 

Without further argument Castiel walked over to Naythin and pressed two fingers to his forehead. A second later they were standing in the middle of the security office. “We’re back.” He only told the Lycan once they’d arrived so that Naythin would open his eyes.

Naythin nodded to Cas once before grabbing a radio. “Helo one this is Dawg. I need an ETA on home base arrival. This is not a drill.” 

The pilot answered back immediately. “Five minutes. Been in the air circling.” 

“Roger that. We’ll need a complete first aid kit added and a stretcher.” Naythin looked at Cas. His eyebrows rose in unison asking for confirmation.

Castiel gave a single nod of his head. “Do...I’m going with you. But would you like anyone from my army?” 

“That’s an affirmative on the band aid and stretcher Helo one. Stand by.” Naythin lowered the radio. “You have an army?”

Castiel tipped his head quizzically to one side. “I’m the sheriff of Heaven. I run it, now that my brothers, Michael, Gabriel, they’re all gone. I’m in charge. And...how does Dean put it…? We have an absentee Father.” 

Pointing the antenna at Cas, Naythin grinned. “You are six kinds of crazy, ya know that?” Turning in a tight circle, he sighed. “Sure. Bring all the deputies you can muster. The more the merrier and make sure they’re not squeamish because it’s going to be a blood bath.” Turning from Cas, he finished with the helo pilot and set the radio down. Staring at the screen that still showed the blip from Dean’s Impala, Naythin spoke quietly. “We’re leaving in ten minutes. Can you have them out front by then?”

“We’ll meet you there,” Castiel responded before disappearing. 

“He’ll meet us there. Great.” Naythin pulled his vest on and loaded up on every weapon he could carry without it being cumbersome. Leaving the office, he took the stairs two at a time and went to Arie’s room. Knocking on the door, he waited for Beth to open it. Stepping inside, he hugged the female and went to the bed where Arie was sleeping. Sitting on the edge, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. “We found him, Arie. We found Dean and we’re bringing him home. He’s coming home, like I promised.” 

Standing up, he left the room and went out to the gate to get Savage. If you were going to kill a lot of people, you brought the biggest dog you had. 

Dean was bound to a chair, his legs were bound to the chair legs, cuffed at the ankle with silver. And his wrists were bound behind his back with the same silver cuffs they’d used when they had abducted him. A thick silver chain was wrapped around his torso and there was a netting of silver over his face, burning the tender flesh and forcing him to keep his eyes closed, at least for the most part for fear that the silver would actually burn the eye itself. A man stood nearby laughing as he drank from the bottle of Jack in his hand and every few minutes he sliced into Dean’s skin with the silver blade that he held in his other hand. 

“I dunno boys, he sure doesn’t seem like he’s all that big and bad to me!” The man laughed and the others joined in.

Dean’s head lolled back as he groaned in pain. He had seen Castiel there in the shadows and had thought he’d be rescued, he was wrong. 

Naythin walked up the driveway with Savage in tow as the helo started to land in the grass. An SUV pulled in the gate and parked next to the front door. Eight bodies piled out, all armed to the teeth. That was ten. With the stretcher in the back, they had room for one more. Turing to Rick as he joined him with the rest from the SUV, he shook his hand. “We need one more to fill the load.” 

Rick scratched his head and shrugged. “What about Arie.” 

Naythin shook his head and pointed toward the house. “She’s out of it. Some kind of angel mojo knocked her out.” 

The door to the mansion opened and Naythin looked up, swore a blue streak and threw his hands in the air. “Way to go Cas!” Arie walked towards the group. She was dressed in all black, two thigh holsters, and had two knives strapped to her belt. 

Hearing Naythin’s voice, Castiel quickly reappeared outside the mansion having honed in on Naythin’s whereabouts. “You called?” 

Naythin turned towards the angel and pointed to Arie. “Really?” Letting his arm drop he looked around. “Where are your deputies, Sheriff?” 

Arie kept walking through the crowd and headed right for Naythin. “I’m going with and whatever Dean told you doesn’t apply because I’m not following him since he’s not at Bobby’s.” Turning to Cas, Arie nodded to him. “Thanks Cas.” 

Castiel nodded to Arie in return and turned his attention back to Naythin. “You shouldn’t have woken her up. As for my army, we’ll be there.” With that he disappeared. 

Naythin gawked. “I didn’t wake her up! I simply told her we’d found Dean and were going to bring him home. That’s it.” Looking around, he found himself talking to thin air. Turning to Rick and the other men, he pointed to the helo. “Load up, we’re outta here.” When Arie started to move away, he stepped in front of her. 

“I know this is like a bad flashback but it’s not going to end the same as it did. Cas is bringing back up and we’ve got Savage along for the ride.” He reached out to brush a few stray hairs away from her face but stopped himself. “We will bring him home alive, Arie.” 

She couldn’t do more than nod. All she’d been thinking about since she’d woke up in her bed was that this was eerily similar to Lucian. The helo ride, rushing in to save Dean this time. She had to focus on small things to keep herself together. The sound of the helo’s engines as they were fired up. The blade wash from the propellers as they started to spin. The faces in the helo watching her as she climbed in and took her seat. The stretcher and first aid kit did not go unnoticed either. Closing her eyes, she held on as the helo took off. “We’re coming Dean. Hang on. We’re coming.” 

Dean’s shirt was nearly cut off of him with all the slice marks that had been made with the silver knife the guy held. Others came up and punched him or spit in Dean’s face. They called him every horrible name they could think of. And at first he’d fought back and spat out comeback after comeback, but he was tired, his eyes rolling back in his head now and again. He was covered, slick yet sticky, in his own blood. Someone grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back. A blade lay against his throat and if he’d had the energy he would have told the bastard to do it and get it over with. 

“We’re gonna gut you and put your head on a pike, stick it out there for all the other Lycans to see.” 

Halfway to the area where Dean was at, Naythin was called up to the pilot. “Riley radioed. No one showed. He’s catching a second helo and meeting us. Leaving four there just in case.” Naythin nodded and gave him the thumbs up and headed back to his seat. Leaning over, he whispered to Arie what he’d been told. He watched her eyes widen and he nodded slowly. They’d all been had. Decoys left and right had been used and they’d fallen for all of them. 

Locking eyes with Savage, he motioned for the wolf to come closer and he yelled in his ear. “We land. You shift. Go in first. Take out as many as you can.” Leaning away from the wolf, he caught the hint of a smile and it honestly spooked Naythin. The guy was more than likely going to die tonight and he seemed happy about it. 

Blessedly, Dean had passed out at some point and was now waking to the sound of a helicopter. He pried his eyes open to mere slits, not that they could really open more than that with the way his skin was swollen from the silver. He tried to see the faces of each hunter but his vision was blurry and it hurt too badly to try to look for too long. He could feel his face, how swollen it was and he had a feeling that if anyone were to look at him they wouldn’t recognize him. He couldn’t feel the cuffs on his ankles anymore, but then he also couldn’t feel his feet. The only thing that he knew was the smell of his own blood and that of the silver eating away at his flesh. 

As they neared the abandoned property that Dean was being held at, Naythin had the pilot buzz the place before pulling off and landing a couple miles away. He wanted to give them something to think about before they died. 

As they landed in a corn field, Naythin saw the second helo and grinned. The more the merrier. He watched as the group made their way over and he called out to Riley to fill him in on what was going on. When everyone had been debriefed, he told Savage to shift and do his thing. The guy dropped all his weapons at Naythin’s feet, smiled and went inside the helo to shift. He’d always had a hard time shifting so everyone left him alone. 

Arie starred in the direction Dean was being held and it took all she had not to run to him. She knew the outcome wouldn’t be good but that was her mate in there and standing here while who knows what was being done to him was making her seriously bitchy. Visions of finding Dean with silver inside his chest like Lucian nearly drove her crazy. “Where the HELL is Cas?”

Castiel stepped forward out of the shadows. “I’m here,” he murmured. “As are my brothers and sisters.” At those words a legion of angels made themselves known in the area behind where the helos had touched down, their swords slid into their hands all at once. “We’re ready.” 

Naythin turned and stared at all the angels that had appeared out of nowhere. “Holy. Shit.” There were so many he didn’t even bother to try and count. “That is one hell of a posse you got there, Sheriff.” 

A low, nasty sounding growl had Naythin turn towards the helo. Savage was done and was heading their way. He was big and ugly. The tip of his left ear was gone and half his tail was missing. His pelt was black but he had gray streaks at all kinds of odd angles. Pointing to the wolf, he turned to Cas. “That is one of us. You make sure no one gets in his way. He’s our own guided missile. Savage goes in first and we’ll bring up the rear. Make sure you tell your people to not screw with him.” 

Castiel smiled, a wide and somewhat embarrassed and more than a little proud smile. “Yes, they are,” he turned and looked adoringly back at them. 

Turning his attention to the men standing in a half circle around him and Arie, he held his right arm up. “You know not everyone is going to go home on their own steam. It’s what we signed up for. You know your job. Get in, kill as many of those cock suckers as you can and get Dean out and stay out of Savage’s way. Cas here has volunteered some of his people to help us out. Get a good look at ‘em and make sure to not kill any of them. We good?”

A loud “YUT!” echoed off in the distance. Naythin nodded and looked to Arie. “Let’s go get our Alpha.” 

Naythin turned to Savage and pointed to the west. “You go and kill some fuckers. I hope you’re on the ride home with us you crazy bastard.” 

Savage peeled back his lips and snarled at Naythin before throwing his head back and howling. With a bow of his head to Arie, he turned and raced towards Dean. 

Castiel’s brow knitted with confusion and he shook his head at Naythin. “Oh you can’t kill an angel, except with an angel sword. We’ll be fine.” 

Arie stayed next to Naythin as they jogged the distance to Dean. When they were about a half mile out, they could hear screams and gunshots off in the distance. She couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like Savage is having fun.” 

Naythin listened and nodded. “I hope he can keep them busy for a bit longer while Riley gets around the back.” Several more shots rang out and then nothing. Naythin stood up but was pulled back down quickly by Arie. “Come on you crazy bastard.” Naythin whispered knowing full well that Savage had done his job and was dead. 

After five more minutes of relative silence, Arie sat down. “We can’t wait any longer. Dean could be dead.” She looked around but no one would meet her gaze. “Screw this. I’m going in.” 

Castiel appeared at Arie’s side and he gently put his hands against her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere. “Let me…” he glanced toward the other angels, “Let us go in.” 

Arie froze when she felt hands on her shoulders. No one touched her but Dean. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was Cas and had to nod at his words. “Okay but, we’re going to be right behind you, understand?” She looked around the group and everyone nodded. Putting her hand on top of Cas’s, Arie sighed. “Go ahead.” 

Castiel gave a single nod before he and the other angels disappeared. There was nothing but silence for a long while before suddenly screams and shrieks rang out. A window was busted as an angel fought against a hunter but then the angel managed to get his hand to the hunter's head and as he did the hunter’s eyes, mouth and nostrils light up like Christmas lights before his entire head exploded. 

The second that Cas and the other angels disappeared, Arie and the other Lycans took off towards the house. They didn’t hear anything at first and figured maybe they’d whammied ‘em like Cas had done to Naythin. Putting them all to sleep. The screams that followed were attention getting and had everyone on their feet. Flashes of bright white light flared out of the windows and had the Lycans shielding their eyes. Glass shards from the broken windows rained down on the dried grass. Riley had crept forward and ducked as one of the hunter's head exploded. “Sweet Mary Mother of God.” He crossed himself and sank back down with the others. “What the hell are we doin’ here with the likes of them? They don’t need any help.” 

Castiel appeared back outside directly next to Naythin, and unnervingly close, a fact he only noticed after he’d done it. He knew that if it were Dean he’d be getting yelled at for personal space. “All of the camps are in there. There has to be at least fifty men. Dean’s…” he glanced at Arie and looked back at Naythin. “Come with me.” He reached for Naythin’s forehead with his index and middle fingers. 

Arie saw the look Cas gave her and Naythin and stepped forward. “Dean is what Cas?” Before she even got a chance to finish her question, both Cas and Naythin were gone. 

“Screw this.” Arie pulled a Glock from her thigh holster, slipped the safety off and turned to the group. “I’m going in to get Dean. Feel free to join me.” Without looking back, she headed for the front door. 

Castiel and Naythin reappeared in the middle of the fighting. “See what I mean?” He yelled over the noise. “No one can get to Dean.” He reached for a hunter heading their way and made his head explode without breaking his speech pattern. “I could get in there if I knew exactly where he was. When I was here earlier he was in the main part of the building. They’ve moved him since then.” He waited for Naythin to respond and cocked his head to the side while nonchalantly stabbing a hunter with his sword. 

Naythin was nearly deafened by the noise. People yelling and screaming everywhere. He looked around trying to find some sign of Dean but he came up empty. Tilting his head back he tried to pick up his scent but that wasn’t working either. Leaning close to Cas’s ear, he yelled above the noise. “I can’t pick up his scent.” Movement from the front door, caught his eye and he swore loudly. 

“Damn it! That woman is gonna be the death of me.” He nodded towards the group that was Following Arie into the building, firing and fighting as they entered. Hunters started to drop and it gave the Lycans a chance to work the building. Naythin pointed towards them. “Follow Arie! If anyone can find Dean in this mess, it’s her.” 

Arie emptied her clip before she was a dozen feet inside the building. The place was loaded with hunters and angels, all fighting each other. They managed to take out a few that were ganging up on a couple of the angels. Riley started to make his way room by room by kicking in doors and firing as he went. Tilting her head back, Arie tried to get Dean’s scent but there was too much blood, the scent of fear and anger hung so heavy in the air, you could almost cut it with a knife. 

Castiel nodded to Naythin. “You good here?” he inquired, clapping Naythin on the shoulder the way he’d seen Dean do to people, and had even done to him many times. He waited until he knew that Naythin was alright to be left where he was and Cas moved away, coming up to Arie’s side. “Naythin says you would be able to find Dean.” 

Turning to Cas, Arie grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him behind her. “Follow me and try not to get shot.” Moving along the hall, Arie took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. Even though they weren’t married yet, Arie was hoping their bond was strong enough that it would lead her to Dean. Leaning against the wall, she concentrated on Dean. His eyes, his smile, the way his dimples popped when he smiled, his scent and the feel of his skin against hers. Arie’s eyes opened and she hurried along the hall and stopped in front of a door that had numerous locks on it. The largest being made of silver. “He’s in here.” 

Castiel kept the hunter’s off Arie’s back, literally as she made her way along the hall. He looked at the door she indicated and then back to Arie. “You’re sure?” When she nodded, he returned her nod. “Watch your back.” He made his way around her and to the door, busting it in with very little effort despite the heavy locks. 

Arie took out a couple of hunters that had started down the hall as Cas took care of the door. Dropping the now empty handgun, she pulled out one of her knives and held it to her side. She wasn’t a fan of hand to hand combat but you did what you had to do to stay alive. Glancing back to make sure Cas was in the room, Arie started to back in. Once she was inside, she swung the door closed and jammed it shut being careful to avoid the silver. 

Turning around, Arie saw...someone sitting...make that tied to a chair. She looked around the room for Dean but her eyes kept going back to the person in the chair. Taking a step forward, the knife slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. Her hands started to shake and her knees refused to support her weight anymore. There was something vaguely familiar about the person sitting in front of her. No way could it be Dean. There was just no way but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, her wolf said otherwise. She knew her mate and this was it. “Dean?” The word was barely audible but if it was Dean in front of her he’d hear it. 

Dean heard his name, heard it said by the sweetest voice there was. Arie. It was in that moment that he knew he was dying. No way was she here. There was just no way. He tried to move his lips but couldn’t seem to make the effort. The fact that his entire face had swollen due to the silver netting would have made speech difficult anyway. The index and finger of his hand lifted marginally toward the sound of Arie’s voice. 

Castiel turned from the door and looked from Dean to Arie and back. He wasn’t sure why she wasn’t going to him but when she still didn’t move, he stepped forward. He reached for the netting that covered Dean’s face and threw it carelessly away. “Dean, it’s me, Cas. Arie is here, we’re taking you home.” He broke the chains off of Dean like they were made of papier-mâché and once that was taken care of he knelt to take care of the bindings at his ankles. 

Arie searched his face for some sign of recognition. A small movement near his hands caught her attention and she saw his finger move. It wasn’t much but it was all she needed. He was in there and knew she was there. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him but there was so much silver. It was everywhere. There was no way she was going to be able to get near Dean without getting some serious burns of her own. The smell coming off Dean from the silver burns was starting to hit her gag reflex. Arie thought about getting Naythin in there to carry Dean out somewhere so they could get the silver off but she didn’t know if Dean had that kind of time. Let alone the amount of silver that was in his system would give Naythin some serious burns as well. 

Cas’s voice had her looked up and she watched as he ripped the netting off Dean’s face. “CAS! Stop!” It was too late, he’d already pulled the chains off that were wrapped around Dean’s chest and started on the shackles around his ankles. Arie grabbed Cas’s hand and stopped him. “No!. You’re hurting him. We can cut them off.” 

Castiel stopped and looked at Arie with confusion clearly written on his face. “I…” The creases in his forehead deepened. He looked up toward Dean’s face and only then noticed the fresh blood that had bubbled up from the way he had simply pulled the netting off. “Oh. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.” 

Arie was trying really hard to keep it together and at that moment that meant looking everywhere but at Dean. “It’s okay. I know you were only trying to help.” Arie thought for a second and it hit her. “Cas. Do that thing you did to me and Naythin. Put him to sleep. Than you can take off all the sliver and we can get him home.” Arie had completely forgotten about the rest of the pack. Tapping her ear bud, she tried not to yell. “Naythin. We have Dean. I repeat, we have Dean. Kill everything in sight.” 

A loud roar could be heard from the front of the building and a whole lot more gunshots and screaming of humans. Looking at Cas, she nodded her head. “Do it.” 

Castiel gave a nod when Arie explained to him her idea. He had not thought about anything past getting him out of here and back home. He hadn’t realized, since Dean hadn’t really made a sound, that he had been hurting him. He listened to Arie instruct the Lycan and added his own instructions to his brother and sisters. 

“Hannah, tell the others to kill all of the humans, and do not let the humans hurt the Lycans.” Instead of an ear bud or any kind of device he had simply said it aloud. With a nod of affirmation, knowing his orders had been heard, he returned his attention to Arie, then Dean as he reached toward him with his middle and index fingers. 

Dean had never in his life been so happy to have Castiel knock him out cold. 

Arie wanted nothing more than to take Dean in her arms and never let him go. When Cas did the touchy feely thing to make Dean sleep, she’d reached for him as he slumped in the chair only to pull her hands back in a hiss as his blood burned her hands. Blisters welled up and she had to bite back a string of swear words. There was an angel in the room, after all. 

“I can’t.” She shook her head and pointed to Dean. “I can’t touch him. There’s too much silver in his system. You’re gonna have to hold him or get one of your angels to do it.” Showing Cas her hands, the blisters had started to shrink but the skin was still red and angry looking. Tears started to run down her cheeks. “What did they do to you?” 

His arms were crisscrossed with cuts, his face was swollen from the silver netting and from being hit numerous times. Looking back at the door, she could hear fewer and fewer screams from the hunters. A part of her wanted to go out there and rip some heads off but she had to protect Dean and Cas until they could get Dean moved. 

Flashbacks to finding Lucian strapped down to an autopsy table were running through her head like a bad movie. She remembered the sound of tear flesh when the shackles had been removed from Lucian. She wondered if she’d had an angel with her back then maybe Lucian might have lived. 

Once Dean was out, Castiel started to crouch to rip the shackles off only to pause when Arie was hurt. He looked from Arie to Dean and nodded. “I can hold him.” He noted that Dean’s wrists were now bound to the arms of the chair in which he sat unlike earlier when they’d been bound behind his back. “If it makes you feel any better,” Castiel began as he crouched and reached for one shackle, tugging it off like it was made of cardboard, and tossed it aside. “He put up a fight. The first time I saw him he wasn’t this quiet.” Once he had the other shackle off he looked up at Arie as he pulled up to his full height. “If you would like, I can carry him out to your vehicles.” He stepped closer and shook his head at the mess that had been made of Dean’s face and body. “If the silver hasn’t gotten into his bloodstream, I can heal him. With the amount of damage it may take multiple sessions. But if the silver has gotten too far…” He’d learned enough to know that the rest of his sentence wasn’t necessary. 

Arie nodded numbly. “Yeah. That would be great.” The damage that had been done to Dean was more than she was able to bare and she really needed to just get out of the room. Now. The hold she had on her wolf was slipping and even though there wasn’t anyone left to kill, she was afraid she’d find someone just to satisfy that need. Turning to the door, Arie slipped out and headed for the main room. It had long since gone quiet but you never knew with hunters. She’d learned that the hard way. 

The place was covered in blood and bodies. Hunters and wolves alike were scattered like kindling waiting to be stacked. As Arie made her way to Naythin, she stopped when she came upon the body of a dead angel. The angel’s sword was sticking out of her chest. Looking around again, she couldn’t help but notice a shadow in the shape of wings that stretched out from each of the dead angels. 

Arie found Naythin leaning over Malek’s body gently closing his eyes. “You did real good. We’ll take you home. We’ll take you home.” 

Kneeling down, Arie put a hand on Naythin’s shoulder. “Cas is going to take Dean to the helo. The injured and dead will go in one and those that can make it on their own steam will go in the other.” Looking around the room it was hard to try and count bodies. “Did we get them all?” 

During the fight, Naythin had zoned out everything except killing what was in front of him. A few times, he had to stop himself from taking out an angel. Several of his men had shifted and that alone seemed to make the hunters piss themselves and forget how to fight. Made the wolves and angels jobs a lot easier. It wasn’t totally foolproof, though. They’d lost several good people and no matter the fact that they’d wonthere were always those innocents that lost. 

When Naythin found Malek among the dead, it nearly sent him over the edge. The guy had been a good friend and an exceptional soldier. Kneeling at his side, he said a prayer over him and practically jumped out of his skin when Arie was suddenly at his side. His only acknowledgement was a slow nod. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from Malek’s body. “Yeah. We got ‘em all. How’s Dean?” 

The fact that Arie had slipped out didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel as he swiftly removed each cuff from Dean’s wrists, tossing them aside. What was the hardest was getting Dean out of the chair without causing more damage to his body. It wasn’t the ex-hunter’s weight that was a problem or the awkwardness of an angel using a vessel shorter than the man he was about to carry, it was the fact that Dean’s skin seemed to want to rip at the slightest touch. Cas deduced that it was due to the amount of silver that had gotten into his system. He carefully, and as gently as he could, he lifted Dean into his arms, carrying him the way one would a small child, one of the angel’s arms was behind Dean’s shoulders while the other was beneath the man’s knees. Dean’s head lolled back and hung that way, bobbing softly as the angel made his way out of the room and back into the main one. 

“Castiel, what should we do with our fallen?” An angel inquired the moment Castiel walked out of the back room. 

“Take them home, and help the Lycans if they need help with their fallen. Transport them wherever they need.”

“Yes, Castiel,” the angel responded with a nod before turning and hurrying off toward a small group of other angels. 

Castiel paused on his way out the door of the building and looked back at Arie and Naythin. “Which vehicle do you wish to have Dean in? Or would you like me to take him back to the mansion?” 

“It’s bad but he’s alive.” Arie stood and looked around the room. So many dead on both sides. Turning to Cas, she kept her eyes locked on his to avoid seeing as much of Dean as she could. “Take him back to the mansion, please. I’ll get a ride back in one of the helos since you’ve got Dean.” 

Naythin stood when Cas brought Dean out and he wanted to kill every one of the hunters in the room all over again. The only way he knew it was really Dean was by the clothes he was wearing. Or what was left of them. “I’ll stay here and get everyone home, Arie.” He looked at Cas and pointed to the group of angels gathering their own. “Can one of them take Arie home? She needs to be with Dean.” 

Castiel’s brow knitted in confusion and he looked from Naythin to Arie. “Is that what you want?” There were still some things he couldn’t understand about humans, or what once was human, like why it was that Arie hadn’t simply asked him herself if that was what she wished. But then perhaps it was something along the lines of when Dean would tell him what Sam wanted, only to find that Sam had no clue or intention of doing it. 

Arie was fully prepared to tell Naythin to shut it. That she had to stay with the pack to make sure everyone got home both the living and the dead and to make sure that nothing was left of the building or anything else that would tie them to what happened there. She rounded on him and stopped when she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was right. Her place was with Dean no matter how much it killed her to see him like that. He’d need her when he woke up. 

Without looking at Cas, she nodded. “Yeah. It’s what I want.” Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it. “Cas. Can you make sure nothing is left of this place? Bodies, vehicles, the building?” Arie turned and locked eyes with the angel. “I want it incinerated. Can you do that?”

Castiel had always been a people watcher, humans just intrigued him. And from that he had learned a thing or two about their mannerisms and expressions. Thankfully what he hadn’t picked up Dean had been kind enough to school him in rather quickly. Especially when he popped in on the Winchester once when he was in the bathroom. That knowledge or at least that ability to sense that something was wrong was what made Castiel study Arie’s face before turning and calling out to his Lieutenant, Hannah. 

“Will you please take Dean to the Lycan mansion, I will be directly behind you with Arie. If you do arrive ahead of us, tell whoever you see that Alpha Arie sent you,” he instructed as he handed Dean carefully over to her. 

He turned to Arie and Naythin. “Hannah is my Lieutenant, she is very trustworthy. If she weren’t I wouldn’t give Dean to her. I care for him greatly...he...we’re family,” he assured them. 

The only thing that stopped Arie from going after the woman angel was a hand on her shoulder. Naythin moved to her side and shook his head no. She really hated when he was right. Arie turned to the woman holding Dean. “Ask for Kristof. He’ll get you to our room and stay with Dean until I get there.” 

Arie looked at Naythin and glanced at his hand on her shoulder. When he didn’t remove it, she sighed and turned her attention back to Cas. “We need to go. I need to go.” 

Castiel’s gaze shifted from Arie to Naythin, and slowly back to Arie. He was hoping that the Lycan would speak up. It was his Alpha, or Alphas. When Naythin didn’t speak Castiel gave up and turned his attention fully to Arie. “I know he looks bad. But he needs you. If you need me to stay, I will. But I have…” he sighed and glanced back behind him to the angels carting off their dead, then returned his attention to Arie. “I know you lost your first mate, but…” He looked back at Naythin, an almost pleading light in his azure eyes. 

Naythin could feel Arie tense up at the mention of Lucian and his grip tightened on her shoulder. “Can any of your other angels nuke this place? We can get everything close together so it’s easier.” Turning Arie to face him, he put his other hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight shake. “You need to go with Cas and take care of Dean. I’ve got this under control. It’s not the first time we’ve had to clean up a mess and we’re good at it. It’s why you pay me the big bucks.” He searched her eyes for that spark that they were seriously lacking. Shock had set in and he needed to snap her out of it. “Hey!” He shook her again a little harder and when he heard her growl, he knew he’d succeeded. “That’s better.” He nodded towards Cas and let his hands drop to his side. “Go home. Take care of Dean.” 

If she ever wanted to bite someone, Naythin was it. The fact that he was right and she’d been acting like an ass was beside the point. Watching him walk away and gather what was left of the teams, Arie shook her head. “Take me home, Cas.” She turned to look at him and held out her hand. “Take me home.” 

Castiel nodded to Naythin’s inquiry whether or not another angel could take care of the mess here. He waited however to call the angel forward as he listened to Naythin speak to Arie, grateful that the Lycan had gotten the message. He offered the guy a slight smile and a nod of thanks once Arie seemed somewhat back to herself again. “Let me get you that help.” Castiel turned around to the group of angels that had been working on cleaning up just their end of the massacre. “Simon!” He called and waited as a red haired angel came forward. 

“Yes, Castiel?”

“Simon, I want you to go with this Ly...uh, with Naythin. Help him with whatever he needs, and once the our men and theirs have been cleared I want you to destroy everything that is left, until there is no trace left.” 

Simon nodded, “Yes, Castiel.”

Castiel watched Simon go with Naythin then turned his attention to Arie when she spoke. He nodded and took her hand. He didn’t bother to give her a warning, together they simply disappeared in the flutter of angel wings. Dean really hates it when he does that.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  


After Cas had brought Arie home, Kristof was waiting in the foyer to tell them that Dean was in their suite. He asked if Dr. Haines should be called due to the severity of his wounds. They’d never had anyone this bad off and Arie didn’t want to scare the doctor off. She’d done a lot of good work for the pack but she was only human and Arie feared this was above her pay grade.

Getting to their room, Arie found that Dean’s clothes had been removed and Kristof had as much of the blood washed away as possible. It both pissed her off and made her grateful all at the same time. She wanted to take care of him but her own bullshit had kept her away from him. The sheets and most of the blankets had been stripped off the bed. The only thing covering Dean was a thin white sheet that the doc had given them to use for people with severe burns. It didn’t stick to the wounds and allowed them to breath. 

Going to the closet, Arie pulled out a small burlap bag and squealed when she saw Cas standing in the middle of the room. “Cas. You scared me.” To be honest, she’d completely forgotten about him once he’d brought her home. Holding up the bag, she pointed to the bathroom. “I need to get this in hot water. It’s herbs to help flush the silver from his system. Can you...help him?” 

Castiel stood with his eyes glued to Dean, his hands hanging limp at his sides. He looked up at Arie when she spoke to him but otherwise he remained steadfast, watching over his Charge. “Once your herbs take effect, yes. I’m not sure how much it will do. It may take several sessions.” He murmured. He knew he’d said all that before, but he also knew that he wasn’t much better off. 

Arie nodded as she hurried past him. “Okay. That’s good. Anything that helps.” Going to the bath tub, Arie turned the hot water on and grabbed a large plastic tub from under the sink. Dumping the herbs in it she filled the container half way before shutting off the water. Carrying it to the sink, she leaned over it, closed her eyes and grounded herself. Her palms were flat against the countertop on either side, she leaned over and started to breathe in and out slowly. She called upon the four elements to guide her in healing Dean, Hekate to speed the healing and to watch over Dean. Her hair moved along her face in gentle waves and she couldn’t help but smile. Hekate had always been good to her despite Arie’s lack of involvement in her own craft as of late. She vowed that if...when Dean got better she was going to be a better witch. 

Standing up slowly, she shook her hands to get the feeling back in them. Picking up a small hand towel, Arie laid it over a glass bowl and strained the herbs from the liquid. The herbs would be buried in the woods later. Taking the bowl, Arie went back to the bedroom and set it down next to Dean’s side of the bed. Using a small water glass, she poured some of the greenish liquid into it and sat next to Dean. Sliding her hand behind his head, she carefully raised it so she could get the glass to his lips. 

“Come on, Dean. Just a sip at a time. This’ll help.” Arie tipped the glass against his mouth and gently parted his swollen lips to get a small amount past them. She watched as his Adam's apple moved and she smiled wide. “There we go.” She wanted to get more in him but deep down she knew he wasn’t ready for it. Laying him back down on the pillow, she set the glass down and looked back at Cas. “How long do you have to wait?” 

Castiel had frowned as he watched Arie ready her herbs and when she tipped a glass to Dean’s mouth his lips had parted to tell her that he was still out, that it wouldn’t work. But he found himself snapping his mouth closed as his brows rose when he saw Dean’s Adam’s apple move. He hadn’t expected him to be responsive so soon. He stepped forward until he stood at the side of the bed and reached out, pressing two fingers into one of the many deep wounds. His eyes flickered up to Dean’s face as he did it, hoping that Dean was at least still too out of it to really feel any of what he was doing. Pulling his fingers back, Castiel frowned. “How strong is the scent of silver in the fresh blood?” 

Arie’s eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she saw Cas put his fingers deep inside one of the cuts on Dean’s side. “What the hell?!” She stood up and was ready to toss him out on his feathery ass when he asked her to check for silver in Dean’s blood that covered Cas’s fingers almost to the third knuckle. Her stomach rolled at the thought of it but her brain overruled and had her stepping closer. She had to put aside the fact that it was Dean’s blood and just do it. Closing her eyes, Arie inhaled slowly. The coughing fit that started told her that there was still a lot of silver in his system. 

“Strong.” She coughed a few more times and had to back away from the angel. “They didn’t put anything in him. The silver is residual from the cuffs and shit.” Her hand covered her mouth and nose as she stared at Cas. “Can you go wash or something?” 

Castiel’s brows rose and he looked at his bloody fingers. “Oh! Right, yes,” he muttered as he headed for the bathroom. “Didn’t I hear that he heals faster than the other Lycan’s in the pack?” he inquired as he soaped up his hands, a cleansing ritual he had learned from Dean. 

Following Cas as he spoke, Arie nodded. “So far, yeah. He can heal others too.” She looked back at Dean and shrugged. “We don’t know anything about him. He’s...different than any other Lycan.” 

Having rinsed his hands Castiel turned off the faucet and reached for a hand towel. “If he isn’t like the other Lycans then it makes me wonder just how much the silver will effect him. It could be less...or more. A lot more.” He looked back at Dean, his face set in grim lines. 

Arie stood a little straighter and looked from Dean to Cas. “Are you saying he could either have a higher tolerance or a lower one? A higher one I could see but if it was lower, he’d be dead by now.” As much as she hated it, Arie went to Dean and pulled the sheet down to his waist. 

The veins on his arms were blue and sticking up from the skin but the blue color didn’t go all the way up. It seemed to stop just before the bend of his elbow. His skin was ashen which was typical for silver poisoning but it wasn’t that death gray color. She still couldn’t bring herself to look at the wounds on his wrists or the multitude of cuts on his chest and abdomen. 

Pain flared through Dean’s system like hot acid. It seemed to start at his center and move throughout his entire body. His back arched drastically so that he was nearly on nothing more than the top of his head and his feet, and a loud yelp-like cry tore from deep in his throat. His muscles seemed to lock in that position for longer than either Castiel or Arie seemed to be able to bear and that horrific scream drew out just as long. When his body finally collapsed limply back against the bed, his head rolled to one side. 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he stared at Dean completely gobsmacked. He knew that he should do something, anything! But in that moment, seeing what he was seeing, his brain couldn’t seem to work. He knew that his mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. No words of encouragement for Arie, no instructions on what they needed to do, nor any condolences for what this might mean. Nothing. He just simply stared. 

Arie dropped the sheet and jumped back. Growling and snapping her teeth in defense of...what. It was Dean but what came out of him wasn’t anything she’d ever heard before. She wanted to go to him but every cell in her body was not cooperating and she was frozen in place. When his body finally collapsed back onto the mattress, Arie took a step forward. “Dean?” 

She didn’t expect him to answer and honestly Arie was at a total loss. She’d dealt with minor cases of silver poisoning before. Bullet wounds, stabbings and the like, but this was totally out of her league. 

Castiel frowned quizzically when Dean’s body collapsed back to the mattress. His head tilted slightly to one side and his forehead creased with confusion. He took step toward Dean and then another and another, it was only once he was nearly at the bedside once more that he saw it, the black tar-like substance. It was black, but it also had an almost metallic sheen underneath. 

He crossed the remaining distance like it wasn’t even there. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and helped him to move somewhat to the side of the bed so that whatever it was that was coming from between his lips could drain somewhere other than on the bed or having it run back down his throat. 

Stepping back, Arie gave Cas room to get to Dean. She wasn’t sure what he was doing and thought it was some angel thing. When he rolled Dean onto his side near the edge of the bed, she saw it. A thick, black substance was slowly running out of Dean’s mouth. “What the hell is that?” Arie reached for the phone on the nightstand and called the clinic. 

“This is Arie at the pack house. Get doc Haines up here. Now. I don’t care if she’s elbow deep in someone’s chest. You tell her she’s needed here or she’s a dead woman.” Not waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone, ran to the bathroom and grabbed a stack of towels from under the counter. Dropping them on the chair next to the bed, she went to put one under Dean’s head. The second she got within an arm's length, Arie started to gag. Handing the towel to Cas, she stepped away from the bed as fast as she could without falling over backwards. 

“I can’t. Cas. It’s silver. That is silver coming out of his mouth.” Her eyes bugged out and Arie tried to draw in shallow breathes through her mouth. 

Castiel tried to help Arie get the towel she was holding just right under Dean’s mouth. He didn’t know what else to do but allow whatever this was to come out. When Arie scurried away so suddenly he looked up at her a puzzled expression on his face. Once she explained, he turned his attention back to Dean and frowned as he thought about the implications of what Arie had said, thought about what he had overheard on Angel Radio while he’d been busy up in Heaven. Dean is...an anomaly to the Lycan world. His body was rejecting the silver, it truly was healing itself. “It is quite possible that all Dean needed to heal on his own was that the silver which caused all this to begin with be removed. I’m sure those hunters would have been surprised by that, had the chance been given back when they were holding him captive.” 

Both hands covered her mouth and nose as she tried to calm herself and not throw up from the smell. “He’s healing himself?” It made sense that he could but the amount of silver he had in his system would have killed a normal Lycan. They might have lived but the healing would have taken weeks. The need to go to him, to touch him and let Dean know she was there was making her crazy. “Cas. Tell him, tell him I’m here. Talk to him. It helps.” 

A soft knock at the door was enough to get her moving. Opening it slowly, she saw Doc Haines standing in the hall looking really pissed off. Arie didn’t care at that point and she’d deal with the attitude later. Stepping aside, she let the doctor in and pointed to the bed. “It’s Dean. Silver poisoning. Really bad. The black gunk started a few minutes ago. It smells like pure silver.” 

To say Kyla Haines was pissed off at being pulled away from the clinic under penalty of death would be putting it mildly. Really, really mildly. Her escort of three very large Lycans didn’t help either. As Arie explained what the situation was, some of that angry ebbed away. Some, not all. Moving into the room, she set her bag down on the foot of the bed and tried to get around the guy near Dean’s head. “Uhh excuse me. You need to move.” 

Castiel eyed the woman, his forehead knitting as he studied her. “Why?” 

Kyla pulled back and stared at him. “Because I said so?” She pointed to her chest then back to Cas. “Me. Doctor. You. Not a doctor.” Raising her eyebrows to emphasis her position. 

Castiel was unmoved, and his gaze was unwavering as he looked her in the eye. “I’m an angel of the Lord.” 

Kyla looked at Arie and pointed to the guy. “Is he for real?” 

Arie watched the exchange between Kyla and Cas. She hoped that Cas wouldn’t whammy her and on the other side hoped that Kyla would tone it down just a bit. Nodding slowly, Arie leaned against the dresser. “Yep. We’ve got our own personal angel on staff. Doc Haines meet Castiel. Cas this is Doctor Kyla Haines. Don’t kill her. Please.” 

With the day he’d already had, Castiel was in no mood for know-it-all humans and he had half a mind to smite this Doc Haines, but he didn’t. “Doctor?” He looked her over and didn’t bother to try and hide his annoyance. “Can’t the pack afford one with manners?” And there it was, courtesy of one Dean Winchester, the snark and sarcasm that he’d taken great pains to teach his angel. 

Kyla stared at Cas with a combination of annoyance and awe. “A sarcastic angel. How...appropriate considering the pack it’s attached to.” She glanced at Arie and winked before returning her attention to Cas. “If you would be so kind as to allow me access to your friend here I would be most appreciative.” Kill ‘em with kindness if you can’t baffle ‘em with bullshit. 

Despite the situation, Arie had to hold back the laugh that was threatening. Wow. They were made for each other. “Cas. Please let her look at Dean?” 

Castiel didn’t bother to take his eyes off the doctor woman. “I’m not attached to the pack. I’m Dean’s….I mean he’s my....” he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, turning his attention to Dean and carefully allowed his head to rest on the side of the bed since he was being forced to move out of the way. “Just...watch his head…” he instructed. 

Kyla could see the way the guy...angel...whatever was torn about leaving Dean’s side. She knew nothing about angels except what had been browbeaten into at Sunday school. When he cautioned her about Dean’s head, she nodded. “I will and I’ll take good care of him. I promise.” 

Going into doctor mode, Kyla checked Dean’s vitals and compared them to what they should be normally. “His heart beat is through the roof and I don’t need a thermometer to tell he’s running a high fever.” Pulling out a tongue depressor and a small specimen jar to collect some of the black liquid coming out of Dean’s mouth. Out of curiosity, she brought the jar up to her nose and smelled it. Pulling her head back, she stared at it as if the stuff were trying to crawl out. “That is vile.” Tossing the jar into her bag, she started to look at the wounds on his face. “What happened to him? What caused all this?” 

Despite the smell, Arie went to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew Dean meant a lot to him but she really saw it then. Clearing her throat, Arie told Kyla about the hunter camps, the decoys and Dean being abducted. Not leaving anything out, she made herself describe the silver netting, chains and cuffs that had been wrapped around Dean to keep him from shifting. “The marks on his arms, chest and thighs are from knife cuts. All silver.” 

“All...sil...ver…” Castiel mumbled and hung his head due to his having started to say the same thing at the same time as Arie, at least those last two words anyway. He cleared his throat and looked over at Arie. “I’m....sorry…” 

Kyla stopped as she listened to Arie explain what had happened. Any anger she still had at being half dragged out of her clinic was now aimed at the people who had done this. “Tell me they’re dead.” She turned and looked at Arie and Cas. “Tell me you killed them all.” 

Arie nodded. “They’re all dead. Cas and some of his angels helped. We lost a few wolves and he lost some angels but, yeah. They’re all dead and by now a steaming pile of dust.” Her hand gripped Cas’s shoulder tighter. “Nothing to apologize for.” 

Dean could see colors. Reds and blues, some greens, pinks and even yellow. And suddenly they all started to get brighter, and brighter, until they all blended together and burst into a white ball of light that became; his and Arie’s bedroom. Something in his throat was growing, building and he couldn’t get any air in. He started to gasp and choke, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. He tried to move his arms to help himself but they felt like leadened noodles. 

Kyla’s attention went right back to Dean when he started to gasp for air. “Cas! I need you over here.” She dropped the towel on the floor and rotated Dean’s hips until he was on his side with his head inline with his shoulders. Looking back at the angel, she pointed to the mattress near Dean’s back. “Come on! I need you behind him. Pat him on the back. Not too hard. Just enough to keep the silver from getting into his lungs.” 

Arie stepped away when Dean started choking. The smell of the silver became stronger and her survival instincts kicked in. Several times, she tried to go to Dean but the smell kept her back. Damn it! Some mate she was. Couldn’t even help the man she loved. “Kyla! What’s wrong? Talk to me, damn it!” 

Castiel didn’t even bother to walk, he simply disappeared in one place and reappeared where the doctor woman told him to be. He did as she said and he had to keep reminding himself not to hit too hard. 

Dean gagged and started to sputter and cough before he retched, his muscles tensing as he started to gag at first before a gush of the black tar spattered all over the floor, the side of the bed and all over Doc Haines. 

Castiel flat out grinned. “That’s good!” He praised, then looked at Doc Haines. “That’s good, right?” 

Kyla kept watching Dean and glancing back at Cas to make sure he didn’t slow down. “Arie. I know if I tell you to leave the room you’ll rip my head off but honey, I can’t have you yelling at me when I’m trying to save your future husband's life. With all due respect, GET. OUT.” 

She didn’t have time to get out of the way before Dean projectile vomited all over the side of the bed and her lap. “Oh yeah. That’s gross.” Looking up at Cas, she nodded. “It’s good. It’s very good. Keep it up.” Grabbing one of the towels from the chair next to the bed, she did a quick mop job of herself and the side of the mattress, she leaned close to Dean’s ear. “That’s it, Dean. You’re doing fine. You’re doing just fine.” 

Dean hadn’t been able to believe that he could out and out see his bedroom, for all of five seconds before his airways had felt as though he was breathing mud, and sticky mud at that. The smell of whatever it was that he was finally getting out of his system was enough to gag him. He groaned and tried to pull his head back from the smell only to wind up leaning over again as he vomited more of the wretched whatever it was. He felt someone kneel down behind him, he knew the voice in front of him from Arie’s trip to the clinic, and he’d heard Cas a minute ago but where was, “Ar?” he croaked, the word pushing past a dry and damaged throat, sounding almost more like a Halloween boogeyman hissing than him actually speaking. 

Kyla stood up and took off her white and now black coat and laid it over the goo on the floor. Kicking off her ruined shoes she added them to the pile. “There we go, Dean. That’s it. That’s just fine. I’ll forgive you for puking all over me if you just get better.” When she heard him ask for Arie, Kyla looked back towards the door and sighed. She hated yelling at her like that but it was one of the reasons they didn’t allow family members in the trauma rooms. “She’s fine Dean. Just taking a breather from the silver. It was making her sick.” Kyla ran her hand through Dean’s hair and smiled at Cas. 

“You’re doing great, angel boy. He’s talking, sort of, and that’s good. Just make sure he doesn’t roll over on his back. I’m going to check on Arie.” Handing Cas a couple towels, she got up and went to the door careful not to step in the growing puddle of black goo.

Castiel flashed her a grin, something he didn’t readily give to just anyone. He was just glad that Dean was getting better. He would have been hard pressed, even as Sheriff of Heaven to be able to break the rules and pull Dean out of Purgatory so he could come up to Heaven had he not made it. 

“Silv...?” Dean half croaked and half groaned, and half a gagged sputter, that ended in him throwing up more of the nasty silver. 

“What you are vomiting is the silver that entered your body due to the multiple cuts, and silver bindings. It would seem that your body is healing itself yet again, by disgorging itself of the silver.”

Great Dean tried to make a disgusted face but realized in that moment that he couldn’t. So much for his body healing itself, he was still swollen so bad that he nearly looked disfigured. The small triumph of the fact that he could actually see clearly now, really did seem small. 

Arie stood in the hall staring at her bedroom door. She felt completely useless. Despite her strength and powers there was nothing she could for Dean. The fact that she couldn’t even comfort him really was the straw that broke the camel's back. Alpha...right. Kristof had come up to see if there was anything they needed and Arie told him to get one of the guest suites ready. No way she or Dean was going to be able to stay in their room with the scent of silver so heavy. It was in the bed and the carpet. The place was going to have to be scrubbed, carpet ripped out and replaced, the works. After he left, Arie continued to will the door open so that she could get a glimpse of Dean. As if on cue, the bedroom door swung open slowly and Kyla stepped out into the hall barefoot and without her doctor's coat on. Arie had to back up a little as the smell from the room hit her. “How is he?”

Kyla closed the door quietly and faced Arie. Surprisingly, she wasn’t pissed. “Puking his guts out.” She shrugged and leaned against the door. “It’s good considering he still looks like hell. I don’t know how long it’s going to take him to heal. The fact that his body is rejecting the silver like it is pretty impressive.” 

Pushing away from the door, she went to stand next to Arie. “Look. I’m sorry I yelled but it’s much easier to treat him when you’re not breathing down my neck or growling and flashing fangs every two minutes. As soon as he stops puking we can get him moved to another room. The smell in there is horrid and I know it’s not going Dean any good either. You’ll be able to be with him then.” 

Dean was thankful for the small resting period he got, or at least almost got, but the smell in the room was making him sick to his stomach, possibly as much as the silver was. He shook his head and tried to look back at Castiel, hoping that he could get the angel to understand. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

Castiel’s answer was Dean dry heaving and gagging. “‘Mell. Sick,” he half croaked and half hissed, like a snake, not like an angry person. 

Castiel’s brow knitted and he frowned with confusion. “Mell…? What?” He said the words over and over to himself. “Oh! The smell is making you sick?” 

Dean tried to nod and got about as far with that as he did with trying to look back at Castiel. Pretty much his eyes moved and his head pathetically lifted an inch and fell back down to the pillows. Weak was an understatement. 

Castiel looked around for something to use to wedge Dean onto his side like this so that he could go tell Arie that they had to do something about the smell. When he couldn’t seem to locate anything, he started to inch away from Dean thinking he could pop out and back in before his Charge managed to roll, but that wasn’t happening. Dean broke out into a croopish type coughing fit that lead to retching so strong that he actually had to grip the bed sheets as hard as he could for fear of falling face first into the pile of the disgusting stuff. 

Castiel looked back over his shoulder and huffed, frowning at the closed door. “Okay, it’s okay. I’ll...I’ll fix it…” Castiel reached out and touched the area of the bed near where Dean had vomited all over the side. In an instant the sheet was clean and white, the floor was no longer thick with the stuff and the pile of the doctor’s clothes were fresh and clean too. 

“Better?” Castiel asked with a lift of his brows. When he got no answer he leaned over to see Dean’s face. He started to panic when he saw that his eyes were closed. “Dean?!” He reached down and felt Dean’s pulse and let out the breath he truly had not realized he’d been holding. He moved his hand from Dean’s back to his shoulder and gave it a pat before crawling off the bed and to his feet. He went to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway where the two women were speaking. “You can both come in now, he’s asleep.”

Kyla and Arie shared a brief look before they both bolted for the door and nearly ran Cas over. Arie prepared herself for the stench but stopped at the foot of the bed when she smelled nothing but Dean. She even inhaled deeply to make sure. Turning to Cas, she pointed to the bed. “Did you? How?” 

Sliding to a stop next to Dean, Kyla picked her foot up as if she’d stepped in something only to find the floor and even more surprisingly, her coat and shoes were clean. No black goo on the floor or the bed and the smell was gone as well. Scratching her head, she looked at Cas. “What she said, angel boy.” Leaning over Dean, she checked his vitals, three times because there was no way they were right. “Normal.” Grabbing her bag, she dug through it until she found a strip thermometer and placed it on Dean’s forehead. Pulling it off, she stared at the reading. 105. For a human that meant boiled brains but for Lycans, “Normal.” 

Tossing the strip back in the bag, she slumped in the chair. “Every one of his vitals are normal.” He still had a ways to get as far as the outside healing but at that moment he was well on his way to a full recovery. 

Castiel gave a nod. “The smell was bothering Dean.” He looked from one woman to the other confused as to why they were looking at him like they were. “Arie, if you need me, or if anything bad happens, please call me. I need to see to my fallen brothers and sisters and speak to those still standing after the battle.” He turned to Doc Haines and gave a nod, then in an instant, he was gone. 

Arie jumped a little as Cas disappeared. “I hate it when he does that.” Looking up at the ceiling she called out. “Thank you, Cas. For everything.” 

Looking over at Kyla, Arie inched her way towards the bed. “You think it’s okay?” Motioning to the bed. 

Kyla nodded and shrugged. “Yeah. If you can touch him than the silver is out of his system.” She picked up her coat and slipped her shoes back on her feet. Looking up at Arie, she shook her head. “Ya know. I have noticed an increased activity level of Lycans at my clinic. I think it’s about time I opened shop here at the pack house. You’ve got that cavernous basement with the small underground garage. Makes sense to keep you guys out of the spotlight and with him around, I have a feeling I’ll be needed a lot more.” Packing up her bag, she went over to Arie and gave her a quick hug. “Think about it and let me know. If anything changes with him, call me.” With a last look at Dean, she left the room. 

Having the doc around would make things a lot easier and more convenient. Arie hugged her back and waited until the door closed before she waved her hand and locked it. Turning her attention to the bed, she bit her bottom lip and stared at Dean. “You look like shit, you know that?” Walking carefully around the bed, she climbed up and settled herself next to Dean. Being careful to not jostle him and making sure she stayed on top of the sheet. 

His face was still swollen but at least she could see his eyes. The lines from the netting were slowly started to fade and had stopped bleeding. The open wounds around his wrists had started to heal and the bone was no longer exposed. As gently as she could, Arie took hold of the sheet and pulled it up to his chin. It was still hard to look at all the cuts on his chest and arms but she forced herself. Her hand started to shake as it held the sheet just above his chest and Arie had to let go so it wouldn’t wake him. 

“I’m so sorry. We got there as fast as we could. Cas brought angels to help. Savage...you’d have been proud of the psycho. He distracted them so we could get in closer and he took out a lot of the hunters.” Her fingers gently brushed against his hair to let him know she was there. Arie wasn't sure if he could hear her but she was hoping that at least her scent reached him. 

Sleep for Dean was a welcoming warmth that he gladly dove into, there the pain subsided. There he could dream of being whole again. Of being with Arie. Joking around with Naythin and Cas. He caught a whiff of something, not the horrible stuff that had gagged him earlier, no this was familiar, it was home and love. Arie. A small smile tugged at his swollen lips. Home. He was home. 

 

With Dean sleeping, Arie had time to think about Kyla’s proposition. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She had Micah pull up the plans for the basement and start looking at a good location for an in house clinic. In the process, she’d sat him down and had a good heart to heart with him. Arie knew Micah didn’t like Dean at all and had avoided contact with him as much as possible to the point of ignoring his duties as her second in command. Even with Dean being her mate, she needed someone around to handle things when they weren’t there. 

After a long conversation, they’d decided it was best for Micah and Marta to leave the area. Not leave the pack but just relocate. It was a hard decision but Arie understood and would make sure that all their expenses for the move were covered. Micah agreed to stay until a crew could be brought in to start construction on the clinic and would leave once it was underway. 

Arie called Kyla and told her she liked the idea and to send over a list of equipment and supplies the clinic would need. Arie basically gave her a blank check and said run with it. State of the art everything. No half assing this. It was too important. 

The second night Dean had been sleeping, his wounds had healed enough so the burn sheet could be removed. He was still naked as the day he was born but at least normal sheets could be used and Arie could sleep next to him instead of in the chair with her feet propped up on the mattress. Every few hours, she made sure he drank water alternating with the infusion of herbs she’d made to help his stomach and intestine from the silver poisoning. Keeping him hydrated was more important than food right now and Kyla had said that if he slept longer she’d insert a feeding tube. Lycan or not, healing burnt a huge amount of the bodies energy. 

Arie went up to the bedroom for the night. After changing into one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts, she climbed into bed as carefully as she could. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his temple and laid down. “Good night, love.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a soft smile. He could actually do that now, not a huge one and God forbid if he laughed, which was likely why he hadn’t seen hide nor hare of Naythin, but he could smile. “G’night, Baby,” he rasped softly, his voice still wasn’t right, but at least it didn’t sound the way it did or like he was gargling with razor blades, that had been the phase between this and the first one. He couldn’t speak above a whisper and his voice was always raspy, sometimes it was so bad it sounded like he was some eighty year old who had done nothing but drank coffee and smoked cigarettes his whole life. But, he was healing. 

He knew Arie would likely yell at him for it, but he had to try. Carefully, he moved his arm, and wrapped it around her shoulders. The material of the t-shirt was a little too rough for his skin yet. The material of their sheets was the softest thing he’d ever felt before the first time he’d slipped into bed, so regular 100% cotton was like sandpaper in comparison, but he wanted to hold her. 

Arie froze when she felt Dean move. She wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or in pain? Her eyes opened slowly and turned to look at him. His arm was over her head and somehow he’d managed to get it around her shoulders. Sneaky. Rolling on her side, being careful to not bump his arm, Arie smiled. “Doc said no hanky panky, mister.” She could see the small smile on his lips and her heart soared. It was something. A small something but it was there. Pushing up on her arms, she leaned across his chest and kissed him on the lips as softly as she could. 

Dean’s smile remained as Arie rolled toward him. He gave a soft snort, or what was supposed to be one, instead it sounded more like he had the beginnings of a hair ball going. “You sure? I think that might be the only part that didn’t get messed up.” He gazed up at Arie adoringly when she pushed up so she could lean over him, and he moaned softly when she kissed him. He tried to return the gesture but she was too fast for him. Which was probably for the best anyway, didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep trying though. 

Propping herself up on an elbow, Arie looked at his face and tried to stay as upbeat as she could. He still had a long way to go and that was just on the outside. She had no idea what sort of damage the silver had done to his internal organs. “You’re still as sexy as ever. Just think, if you keep any of the scars I’ll have all kinds of fun running my tongue over them.” Reaching for the sheet, Arie pulled it up over his chest. “Are you cold? I can get a blanket if you need it?”

Dean slowly shook his head. “No, I’m good. Now.” He flashed that small smile at her. He hadn’t asked before now, had seen the worry in her eyes every time she came into the room before tonight. “Tell me, how many’d we lose?” He hated to ask, hated to kill the playful banter, but he needed to, no had to know. It was his fault, again, he’d taken them all into danger and he had to know how many had been killed because of him. 

Arie pulled back at his question. She didn’t want to discuss it until he was healed. “We’ll talk about it when you’re up and around. Naythin has everything under control.” Laying down next to him to avoid eye contact, Arie studied the pattern on the sheet. “Bobby’s fine. He even taught a couple of the guys how to play poker.” Change the subject. She was good at that. 

Dean smiled at the idea that Bobby taught some of the men how to play poker. He could almost picture it, which is what had him starting to chuckle only to wind up coughing and wheezing, which had him struggling to sit up. “M’okay,” he wheezed. “M’okay…” He finally settled and took a second to catch his breath. He’d heard the way her voice had changed, he’d gotten pretty good at noticing things like that. He taught Castiel sarcasm and Cas taught him to people watch, and listen. She blamed him too. 

“I need to know, Ar. I...I did this to us, to our family, again. I need to know.” The full sentences hurt like hell but he forced the words out despite the fact that he could taste the coppery tang of his own blood.

Arie reached for him but stopped herself, remembering the other day when he’d started coughing and screamed so loud when she’d grabbed his arm she thought she broke it. Touching was definitely off limits for a while yet.

She didn’t say anything for a while but finally relented. Knowing full well what it would do to him. “Ten wolves and five angels. Three of our guys are still at the clinic with minor silver poisoning. The rest are at home resting.” She knew if she told him the fight wasn’t his fault it wouldn’t work. The fight was bound to happen anyway based on the amount of ammo that had been stashed in one of the outbuildings. They had been gearing up for a war. 

Dean rolled away from Arie and grit his teeth together when he heard the numbers. He turned his head to the side away from her in an attempt to hide the tears that filled his eyes. Fifteen deaths, and they were all on him. He threw an arm over his eyes and didn’t care that touching his own skin felt like he’d gotten a sun poisoning burn. It hid his shame. 

Arie closed her eyes when he rolled away from her. Why didn’t she just lie and tell him a smaller number? It wouldn’t have mattered if it were one or a hundred, he’d still blame himself. “Dean.” Staring at the ceiling, she tried to explain what they’d found. “After it was over, Naythin and some of the others found enough silver ammo, knives, that netting shit they had on you to kill the whole pack twice over. They were going to annihilate us. We just happened to beat them to the punch.” Arie rolled over, sat up and leaned against the headboard. “It was going to happen anyway. The fight. We would have lost so many more. Kids, innocents...it just. It was better this way if you think about it.” 

Dean didn’t respond other than to scoff, but he did sniffle a couple of times and try to wipe his eyes on his arm, but it didn’t work very well. “Is that what everyone else thinks?” His voice was raw and sore sounding and nearly whisper soft. 

She could smell his tears and had to fight back her own. “No one blames you.” Arie turned her head against the wood of the headboard and looked down at Dean. “No one. Tell me if I’m lying.” 

Dean slowly drew in a somewhat shuddering breath. He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He shook his head. “No,” he rasped softly. 

“Okay. So if that’s true then why are you blaming yourself? The fight was inevitable. The body count would have been that much higher.” Arie shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “They’re all dead. The hunters.” 

“You should put Naythin back on as Head of Security,” he rasped softly. Arie wasn’t the only one who could change the subject. “And before you say it, you had to take him off, they never said for how long.” 

Lifting the sheet off her lap, Arie turned and crossed her legs so she was facing Dean’s back. “No.” 

“Why not? He knows what he’s doing, he’s good at it.” Dean’s voice was cracking the more he used it and he knew that before long he’d be swallowing the blood from his bleeding throat so Arie wouldn’t see it yet again. 

Her hand hovered over his shoulder and she had to fight to take it back. “Because we need you. The pack needs you. Sure, Naythin knows what he’s doing but you know hunters. That bunch we killed won’t be the last to try something and you said yourself that every supernatural thing that goes bump in the night will try and find you. We don’t know demons, or ghouls or vampires even. You do.” 

“I can teach Naythin, just like I taught Sam,” he countered, grimacing at the coppery tang as he swallowed twice to clear it. 

Her nostrils flared as the scent of blood hit her. “Dean, you’re bleeding.” Arie scrambled off the bed and was on his side before he had a chance to deny it. Carefully, she lifted the sheet and checked his wounds before letting it settle back down. Glaring at him, she spoke carefully through gritted teeth. “When did it start and don’t lie or I’ll call Doc in here.” 

Dean pulled his arm away from his eyes when he felt Arie lifting his side of the sheet and he looked down the length of his body with her. Nothing there that’s not supposed to be. He lifted his brows when she looked back at him. “What?” He made a face, “Oh don’t get her up here.” He scoffed. “If I talk for too long my throat bleeds, it’s not a big deal.” He cleared his throat and swallowed more blood.

“Not a big deal.” Arie slumped in the chair that was still pulled up close to the bed. “Since when is internal bleeding not a big deal?” Leaning forward, she let her forearms come to rest on her knees. “You need to take it easy. Please.” She could feel the sting of tears and dropped her head so Dean wouldn’t see them. “For me.” 

Dean reached for her hand and held it in his no matter how raw and tender his own were. “Ar, it’s not a big deal, not really. It’s like gettin’ your tonsils out as a kid. That’s all. But I will, I’ll lay here and let you wait on me hand and foot, okay? But I want my Happy Ending, even if it’s extra.” He smiled. He tried to make it naughty but he was pretty sure he didn’t quite make it there. 

The feel of his hand in hers had her lungs do a huge inhale. She gave him a gentle squeeze and let her fingers relax. “It’s just…” wiping away tears, she looked up at their joined hands and then up at his face. “I almost lost you. I was so afraid the same thing was happening to you that happened to Lucian.” The tears came again and she had to move away from him. Getting to her feet, Arie started to pace the room. 

“I wanted nothing more than to be by your side. To touch you, tell you everything was going to be okay. That I was there but I couldn’t. There was so much silver that I couldn’t even stand to be in the same room with you. I just...it was too much and I’m sorry.” She laughed and wiped away the tears. “Not such a tough Alpha am I” 

At first Dean felt a little bit of panic as he watched her worriedly but then she seemed to start to loosen up a little and he managed a single chuckle with her, more than that hurt his damaged stomach muscles. “I don’t blame ya, that stuff was rancid. It was making me sicker. It’s why Cas got rid of it. In Between barfing matches all I could think was how much I wanted my toothbrush.” He grinned as wide as he could and didn’t dare allow himself the luxury of a chuckle. 

She turned to face him so fast her hair did that perfect Clairol hair flip. “You’re not mad?” 

He frowned. “About what?”

“At me...for not, I don’t know, being there for you. I just thought you’d be mad.” She stared at the floor like a kid caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

“Why the hell would I be mad about that? It’s not like you tossed me out the door to fend for myself. You called Nurse Rached,” he made a face, “And Cas was there. I was good. Would I have liked you there, yeah, But am I mad? No. I don’t expect you to be Super Lycan. That’s my job. Although I guess I can’t really say that now, huh?” 

Without lifting her head, Arie walked back to her side of the bed and crawled back under the sheet. She could feel the heat radiating off Dean’s body and it helped to calm her down. He wasn’t mad or disappointed so calm the hell down. She chided herself for making so much out of it but there still was that piece of her that poked her about when he shifted. That thorn was still there. Laying her head on the pillow she shrugged. “I think you’re pretty super. That’s all that matters.” 

Dean smiled and turned toward her. “Even if I look like I was the one hit by the semi?” He smiled, then all the color drained from his face. “Oh my God!” He threw back the sheet and swung his legs out of bed, screaming out in pain when they hit the bedside. “My car! I have to get my car!” He ground out from between his clenched teeth as he struggled just to make himself touch the floor with his feet, some survival instinct, the same one that makes you not poke yourself with a needle, even if it’s your needle and medication, wouldn’t let him do it. 

Jumping up, Arie moved to his side and let her hand hover over his shoulder. “Dean! Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself. We got her, okay? She’s at the mechanics. Top priority. All original parts.” The more he tried to get off the bed, the closer her hand got to his shoulder. With his last attempt, she let it fall onto his skin and Arie pulled him back onto the bed. “Sorry!” 

It wasn’t even so much the sting of her hand lightly hitting his shoulder, although that hurt too, but it was his body sliding back against even the softness of their fitted sheet that had Dean’s eyes nearly crossing with pain. He clenched his teeth, but a pained snarl still managed to make its way out, and once that was out, there was no stopping the rest. His mind flashed back to other pains, other times when his skin had been literally peeled from his body, slowly, painfully. That was what this felt like. The screams of Hell filled his ears, his eyes were wide and full of fear, and his head jerked from left to right, wildly looking each way. His breaths panted out from between parted lips, lips that were parted in a scream; a scream that suddenly turned into a wild snarling growl as his eyes flashed silvery white and he reached out and grabbed Arie by the throat. 

She felt bad enough having to grab him to get him back in bed but the screams that followed scared her half to death. “Dean, what’s wrong?” The last word barely got past her lips when he turned on her, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the pillows. Her hands went to his wrist to try and pull him off but it was like pulling on a steel beam. Not going anywhere. Her eyes shot up to his and she looked into the silvery white of his wolf. There wasn’t anything beautiful about them anymore. They were swirling like tiny whirlpools and his face was contorted with rage. Arie could see his fangs pushing past his gums and his fingers slowly shifting to claws. 

He was going to kill her. 

Arie was certain it was going to be her final thought until their bedroom door flew open and Naythin came running in. He tackled Dean and they both fell to the floor. Gasping for air, Arie grabbed the phone and called Kyla. “Get here. Dean’s gone crazy.” 

Naythin had been making his nightly trip past the Alpha suite ever since Dean had been brought back. Each night it was always quiet except for Arie talking quietly to Dean or humming to him while he slept. Walking down the hall, everything was fine at first until he hit the stairs and the screaming reached his ears. It wasn’t normal and it hit every one of his oh shit buttons. Running back to their room, he kicked the door in and saw something he never thought he’d see in his entire life. Dean was on top of Arie with his hand around her throat. The look in her eyes told him that this was not some sort of kinky sex thing. Naythin launched himself across the bed, taking Dean down to the floor and prayed the guy was still weak enough to not kill him. 

“Dean! Stop! It’s Naythin.” He managed to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and pull his arms behind his back. 

He had him, Dean finally had Alistair by the throat. No more rack. No more torture, He was going to kill the sadistic sonuvabitch! He didn’t know who or what would have hit him, who would want to save this madman? He struggled and screamed. But a voice broke through the screams that filled his ears, not just his, but all of Hell, there came a voice that he recognized. Sammy?

The name of the person who had him pinned slammed into him like the semi had the Impala and he jerked awake from whatever living nightmare he’d found himself in. 

“N - Naythin?” he rasped softly, “What’s goin’ on?”

Arie jumped off the bed and ran to what was left of the doorway. She could hear running footsteps heading up the stairs and several members of the security team were coming down the hall weapons drawn. “NO! Back off!” She wasn’t going to let them shoot Dean like he was some kind of stray. Her eyes searched the men and she found Stefan. “Meet Doc Haines at the gate and bring her up here. Keep everyone away. Everyone, Stefan.” 

The guy nodded but kept his eyes peeled to the open doorway. He could see Naythin holding Dean down on the floor. His lips peeled back in a silent snarl. No one laid a hand on the Alpha. Looking back at Arie, he nodded but pointed to her neck. “Dean did that?” 

Arie covered her neck with her hand and pointed to the stairs. “Do what I said. Just bring Kyla up here.” 

Naythin didn’t ease off his hold even when he heard Dean say his name. “That’s right. It’s me. We’re just gonna sit here for a while and relax, okay? Just relax.” He looked toward the door and prayed the doc would get there before whatever happened started again. 

Dean grimaced at the pain shooting from every contact point that Naythin held onto. He tried to move, but it only made the pain worse. “Where’s Arie? What happened damn it? Let go’a me!”

Arie hurried back inside the room when she heard Dean call her name. “Hey! I’m here. I’m right here.” Her eyes met Naythin and he shook his head no just enough for her to see. “You uhhh had a bad dream...or something but it’s okay now. Doc is on her way to give you something to help you sleep and to help that bleeding in your throat you told me about.” She carefully picked her way past the two and squatted down so Dean could see her being careful to pull her hair in front to cover the claw marks on her neck. “See? I’m right here.” 

The conversation in the hall was not comforting to Naythin at all. The only saving grace was that Stefan knew how to keep his mouth shut and would make sure anyone else who saw him would do the same. The hits just kept on coming. When Dean started to struggle, he tightened his grip and held on until Arie came back in. They locked eyes and he tried to tell her that this whole thing was not good. The mention of the doc coming over helped. She had knock out juice that was Lycan strong and would hopefully put Dean to sleep long enough to fully heal. 

“Arie, what…?” He tried to jerk himself free of Naythin’s grasp despite the pain it caused him. He refused to show pain to any of Arie’s men. Something had happened, and now they were looking at him like he was the bad guy. “What the hell happened? Why is Naythin pinning me to the fuckin’ floor? And I don’t want Nurse Ratched, I told you, I’m fine.” 

Naythin looked at Arie and tilted his head to the side a little and gave her wide eyes. “You uhh...you had a bit of a flashback of some kind, Dean. From what the hunters did to you. It’s okay.” 

Picking up a towel that had been knocked to the floor when Naythin tackled Dean, she leaned forward and gently wiped his mouth and chin. Holding it up to him, she pointed to the blood. “Yeah. You’re just fine.” As she leaned away, her hair fell behind her shoulder exposing the marks on her neck. 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the mark on Arie’s neck. “What the…?” He struggled against Naythin. “Naythin if you don’t let go of me right NOW, I am gonna kick your ass! Got it!? LET GO!” 

Before he had time to even consider it, Naythin’s hands and feet dropped away from Dean and he leaned back away from him. “Damn it! Arie, I’m sorry.” His hands balled up in fists and he pulled his feet under himself...just in case. If Dean flipped out on Arie again, he wanted to be ready. 

The push that erupted off Dean slammed into Arie’s chest and took her breath away. He was getting stronger. Even now, she could feel it. Her eyes flicked to the door willing Kyla to appear before Dean lost it again. She sat as still as she could and tried her best to not look like prey.

Dean moved into the bedroom far enough to snatch one of the blankets up off the floor to wrap around his waist while he went to Arie. “Baby,” he murmured gently as he crouched in front of her. His hand shook he started to put all this together. “Who...who did that to you?” He nodded toward her neck. 

You did. The thought flashed in her head but she looked at Naythin instead. She had to lie. There was no way she could tell him the truth. “It’s...I was doing some hand to hand with a few of the recruits and one lost control for a minute. It’s nothing. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Her hand went to her neck to cover the marks as she looked towards the door. 

“What? Handsome here couldn't get enough of me checking out his bod before?” Kyla waltzed into the bedroom like nothing was wrong and it was just a social call. She pointed to the bed and back at Dean. “Alright hot stuff, back in bed.” She caught Arie’s eye and nodded towards the door before plastering her best all’s well smile on her face. 

Dean stepped back from Kyla and looked at Arie. “Is that the story you’re stickin’ with?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. When she confirmed that she was going to stick with the lie Dean nodded and stepped past everyone heading for the bedroom door. ‘Good luck with security, Naythin.” He mumbled as he walked past him. He turned as he reached the stairs. “You tell that bitch, if she follows me I will eat her.” He nodded toward Kyla. “Arie, you know how to get in touch with me when you wanna tell me the truth, which I’ve already pretty well figured out. Only thing that’s ever hit me that bad was Hell, so somethin’ happened to get me back there. I guess the Jarhead over there never had flashbacks because you people are perfect.” He nodded and turned, heading down the stairs and toward the door. 

Nobody in the room moved as Dean walked out. In unison they all looked at each other and back at the door. Naythin pulled to his feet and went after Dean. Before leaving the room, he looked back at Arie. “I’ll watch out for him. The guy’s naked. How far is he gonna get?” 

Kyla sat down on the bed and shook her head. “What happened.” 

Oh. Shit. Arie didn’t say anything for a long time. Just sat on the floor and stared at the door. “We were talking and he tried getting up...something about his car. I told him it was okay and being fixed but he just kept trying to get up. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back and he lost it, Kyla. He totally lost it. His eyes shifted, he was screaming and growling and the next thing I know he’s got me by the throat.” Her hand rubbed at the marks as she looked up at Kyla. “I thought he was going to kill me. Naythin must have heard him screaming and he kicked in the door and tackled him to the floor.” 

Getting to her feet, Arie picked up the sheet and tossed it back on the bed. “I had to lie to him. I know him, Kyla. If I’d told him he was the one that did this. It would have killed him.” 

Kyla listened to Arie and said nothing until she was done. Patting the mattress, Kyla scooted over to make room. When Arie sat down, she leaned against her shoulder. “I know you love him with all your heart. I know he loves you just as much if not more but sometimes the truth is easier to deal with no matter how much it hurts. It sounds like he’s got PTSD. He mentioned Hell. Was that a code word for something between you two?

Leaning into the woman’s touch, Arie shook her head. “No. He means Hell. As in fire and brimstone, River Styx. The whole nine yards. He sold his soul to save his little brother. He was there for four months but it was forty years down there. I think when I grabbed him and pulled him back, the pain triggered some kind of flashback.” Dropping her head, Arie picked at her nails. “I’m scared, Kyla. I’m scared I’ve lost him forever.” 

Dean headed for the garage. The more he walked, the less he hurt. By the time he got out the garage door, his skin didn’t feel so horribly tender anymore. In fact, his throat didn’t hurt anymore either. He made his way to the second to the last bay where he’d been working, both on the door and on his baby. He reached up with one hand, lifting himself by it so he could find what he’d hid in the rafters. Apparently these people forgot that he was a hunter, and not just any hunter, John Winchester’s son. The baddest hunter in the business. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed the straps to a duffel bag he’d stashed up there. One thing John always taught his sons, have a bug out bag waiting in the easiest place to get to. He let go of the metal bar that connected to the rafters and landed on his feet with no problem. setting the duffel on one of the tool benches, he unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, the same pair he’d brought with him to Arie’s house after Sam had jumped. He didn’t bother with the briefs in the duffel, he didn’t have time, he simply pulled the jeans on and zipped them. It escaped his notice that what he had just done, sliding denim along his skin, didn’t have him screaming. He grabbed out a tee next and put it on over his head. His boots and a pair of socks were also inside, but more important was what lay in there with the rest of his clothes. Reaching inside he grabbed Sammy’s gun and the clip of silver bullets inside. Yeah, Dean Winchester wasn’t born yesterday, when surrounded by Lycans, make sure to stash a gun and silver bullets where you can get to them if the shit hit the fan. 

Naythin jogged down the hall and tilted his head back, closing his eyes to locate Dean. His head snapped to the right and he bolted toward the garage. Hitting the door, he threw it open so hard it the handle slammed into the wall and buried itself all the way to the door panel. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Dean glanced up as he shoved the clip of bullets into the pistol and pulled back on the slide, chambering a round. “What’s it to ya? I won’t be here to hurt your Alpha again, you should be happy.” 

Pulling out his socks and boots he took a seat on one of the work benches and began to pull them on, keeping an eye partly on Naythin of course. 

Taking the steps one at a time, Naythin looked up at the camera and made a slicing motion across his throat. The red light blinked out on all four cameras. Naythin grabbed a stool and rolled it across the empty garage and sat down in front of Dean. “You didn’t do it on purpose.” He leaned forward and pointed to the gun. “Plan on using that on yourself?” 

Dean looked up once he’d finished with his boots and took the gun, sliding it into the back waistband of his jeans, his gaze never leaving Naythin’s. “What do you care? Oh, right, I die, your Alpha dies. Huh, seems to me she was pretty damn close to death with me here. Least that’s what I gather since everyone in the fucking mansion was in my face, but no one was willing to tell me the goddamn truth. No, instead I just got looked at like I was the goddamn enemy. You want me to be the enemy, fine. I will be. But I won’t be as easy to get rid of as the hunter’s you knocked the other day.” A wicked smirk pulled at his lips and he only vaguely registered the fact that his face was no longer swollen. 

“Arie lied because she loves you. Women do that sort of shit. It was wrong. I get it and it wasn’t fair to you but damn Dean. You scared the hell outta her...and me. I know it’s something you two can work through. You owe her that much.” Naythin stood up and kicked the stool across the garage. He turned and faced Dean, his eyes narrowed, his face pulled into tight lines. “That crack about the flashbacks. That was cold. I get ‘em. I still do. I get ‘em from when I was in the military and I get ‘em every fucking time I see a camper roll down the road. Every time I see a campfire or burn pit. I can’t even be around kids playing in the park because of the fucking flashbacks. So take your pathetic poor me bullshit and shove it up your ass.” Closing the gap between the two, Naythin got within inches of Dean’s face. “You are my Alpha and you can tell me to go to Hell and I’ll find a way to make it happen but I'm not going to walk away and let you kill yourself or do something that’s going to make us go after you. You’re my brother and I look out for family.” Naythin could see the glow of his eyes reflecting back in Dean’s. “Give me the gun. Please.” 

Dean stared unflinchingly at Naythin as he spoke and he’d been about to ask if he was finished, but then Naythin brought up family and Dean could feel his eyes change. “Don’t you mean go after me again? Trouble follows me after all. Yeah, I got that from my brother.” A cold smile graced his lips, his eyes still boring holes into Naythin’s. “So. what’s my body count up to now, bro?” He paused after emphasizing the word ‘bro’. “ Yeah, that’s the thing about us hunters, we tend to have really good memories. And as for what I said about yer flashbacks, at least you don’t wind up with yer entire security team lookin’ at you like you’re the enemy. Tell me, how many times did you scratch a wound like that into your wife’s neck? Or your daughters?” He nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. As for the gun,” he shook his head, “No. Sorry. The only way you’re gettin’ this gun is if I shove it up your ass.” He pulled to his feet and gathered his duffel, zipping it closed. “So tell me, if Arie lied because it’s a chick thing and because she loves me, what’s yer excuse? Do you suddenly love me to?” He flashed Naythin a sardonic grin. 

Naythin moved back away from Dean and shook his head. “No. I didn’t leave marks on her neck but the fact that the first fourth of July we were married, I had my wife, who was pregnant, backed into a corner of our bedroom while I held my shotgun to her head kinda leaves its own special type of mark. I had the kind of flashbacks that had me install dead bolts on the inside of the bedroom door so my daughter could lock herself in when Daddy had nightmares and don’t talk to me about body counts, either. I win that dick contest.” Backing away even further, Naythin threw up his hands. “I don’t get it. I really don’t. Shit happens. Are you going to stand there and tell me it was all peaches and cream between you and Sam? From what Arie told me, I’m not thinking so. Brother. I said it and I’ll say it again because that is how I see you.” He pointed his finger hard at Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry. The magnet comment was wrong. Family doesn’t always get along and if you think those fur balls in there always like me, you’ve got another thing coming. The guys will get over it, okay. You and Arie will get over this. Christ, man! She and Beth have been planning your wedding.” His voice softened and lost it’s anger. “Please. Dean. Don’t do this. As far as loving you? There aren’t too many people left on this planet that I’d lay my life down for. So yeah, I do.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, all the fight went out of him when Naythin said that family doesn’t always get along, it reminded him so much of what Bobby had told him years back. A wide grin curved his lips as he stared off at nothing in particular, seeing Bobby up in his face, yelling at him. “Family’s supposed to make you miserable, huh?” he mused, his eyes shifting to Naythin. “Guess that means yer not gonna bake me a pie.” He heaved a sigh and sat back down on the workbench, letting the straps of the duffel slip off his arm. Running a hand over his face he looked up at Naythin and shook his head. “I dunno what I’m supposed to do. I hurt her. I wasn’t seeing her, I was seeing Alistair, and I had every intention of killing him, which means I would have killed her. I can’t go back in there. I can’t. I won’t. It would kill me if I ever really hurt her. Forget the fuckin’ silver bullet, I’d just...I dunno…die.” He hung his head a moment and thought about Sam. “Sam and I had our differences, but usually, by the end of the day, we’d work ‘em out. Except of course when he was hyped up on demon blood, then he was a colossal dick. I actually wanted to kill him.” He slowly lifted his gaze back to Naythin. “I would have too if Bobby hadn’t stopped me.” 

Naythin exhaled in a rush. Both hands went to his hips and he dropped his chin to his chest. “You’ve got PTSD, man. You need to talk to someone. I did. It helped a lot but you and Arie both need to do it. You have triggers that set you off. Do you have any idea what it was tonight? What Arie did to set you off?” Both hands went up and he ran them through his hair and rubbed at the sides where the twin tattoos were covered by his hair. “Alright. Look. Go to the farm. I’ll tell Arie you’re there and she’ll stop climbing the walls wondering where you’re at.” He dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Dangling them in the air. “Take the Escalade that’s out front since the Impala is still in the shop.” 

Dean chuckled. “I can’t go to a counselor. What the hell am I gonna tell them? That I died and was in hell for four months, which is forty years in Hell, it’s kinda like dog years? I’d send the counselor into counseling. And yeah, I know exactly what it was. The pain I was in. When she slid me back across the bed, it felt like my skin was peeling off. I haven’t felt pain like that since Hell. You wanna know the real kick in the ass? Sam killed Alastair. He’s already dead. But in that moment, it didn’t matter.” Dean pulled to his feet when Naythin held the keys out to him. He crossed the distance between them and took the keys, pulling Naythin in for a hug as he did, clapping him on the back before he released him. “I’d kiss you, but you’d like it too much.” He grinned wide and chuckled. “No, but thanks, man, I appreciate it. And do me a favor, tell her I love her...and I’m sorry.” 

He knew exactly what Dean was talking about. The enemy being already dead but seeing them right there in front of you in Technicolor. Yeah, he was all too familiar. He had a hard time keeping it together when Dean hugged him. It was one of those quick guy hugs but it meant more to him than that. Naythin laughed and swung his hand out to cuff Dean on the back of the head. “You’re the one who’d like it too much. It’s the eyes man. No one can resist the eyes.” Nodding slowly when Dean mentioned Telling her he was sorry Arie, Naythin kept himself between Dean and the open garage door. Holding out his hand, he wiggled his fingers. “I can’t let ya leave with the gun. Arie would kill me slowly.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “You do realize that I have guns stashed all over the farm, right?” He lifted his brows pointedly. “Giving you this one is kinda like giving you a squirt gun when I have a pool at the farm.” 

Naythin rubbed his chin and nodded thoughtfully. “True. But none of them have silver bullets. We checked.” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Hand it over. Pretty please.” 

Dean half heartedly glared at Naythin. “You do realize you people are assholes, right?” He nodded to confirm his own words as he reached back with one hand and pulled the gun from his waistband. He paused a moment before handing it over to Naythin. “Kinda would have been fun playing Simon says with you and Arie.” He grinned. “Naythin you come back here!” he mimicked in a high pitched voice. “Naythin you don’t have to,” he said in his own voice. “It’d be like a live chess game.” 

Taking the handgun from Dean, Naythin slid the clip out and put it in his back pocket. Grabbing the slide, he ejected the one round and handed it back to Dean. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re assholes. That’s why you fit in so well.” Picking up the one silver round with the hem of his t-shirt, Naythin glared at Dean. “I don’t play chess. It’s boring. That whole Alpha thing...I’m really not liking it. Not at all.” Looking down at his hand, Naythin could feel the silver burning his fingers through the fabric. “Damn this stings.” Moving quickly, he popped the lid on a garbage can with his foot and dropped the round inside. Shaking his hand, he saw small blisters popping up on the tips of his fingers. “Jesus. Were those things pure silver?” 

Dean frowned. “Yeah, I never played chess either, I got laid in school. Sammy was in the chess club one year.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips. His forehead crinkled slightly and he shrugged when Naythin asked if the bullet was pure silver. “Yeah, it’s the way my Dad taught me to make ‘em.” He grinned. “Why else do ya think my Dad ran through Sammy’s college money so fast?” 

Naythin sucked on his two fingers and shook his head. “Man, I am glad you never heard of Lycans until now.” He pulled his fingers out of his mouth to inspect them. The blisters were still there but they didn’t sting as bad. Giving his hand a few more shakes, he nodded towards Dean. “I see your pretty face is back already. Does Arie or the doc know?” 

That was the first time, when Naythin asked about his face, that Dean actually took stock of his pains and found there to be none left. “No. You saw me in there, I was still swollen all over and in pain. Which brings us to why we’re out here.” He lifted his brows pointedly then shrugged. “But I’m fine now. There’s no pain anywhere.” 

Naythin gave him the once over several times. No scars on his face that he could see so it made sense that there weren’t any on the rest of him. Shaking his head, Naythin whistled. “Man, I want some of whatever it is you have.” The cell phone in his pocket started to vibrate and as he pulled it out, he cringed when he saw who it was from. Turning the phone towards Dean, he pointed to the caller ID. “You want to talk to her?” 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin’s comment about wanting what he had. “You’re the one that couldn’t resist sinkin’ your teeth into me. If you want it so bad go bite yourself.” He grinned teasingly and chuckled. His humor left him when Naythin showed him who was on his cell. He shook his head. “What do I say? Sorry honey, I thought you were a sadistic demon, it’ll never happen again, promise?” he asked incredulously. 

Naythin rolled his eyes. “It’s a start.” Pulling the phone back, he took a deep breath and answered the call. “Hey Arie. No, I found him. He’s fine. I’m sure. He’s fine. I’m lookin’ at him right now. No, I didn’t hit him. We talked...are...talking.” He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his back on Dean and walked toward the garage door. “He’s going to the farm. Yeah, I know. Arie...Arie...Let him go. I promise. I swear. I said…” His back straightened and he had to bite back a deep and nasty growl. “I swear on Aisling and Breena’s graves that Dean is going to the farm.” He listened for a few minutes, nodding even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “Yes, Alpha.” Tucking the phone back in his pocket, he turned and glared at Dean. “Fix this. I don’t care how. Just...fix it.” 

“What the hell happened, what’d she say? Does she not understand that you don’t make people swear on their family’s grave? What the hell? Did you ask her if she swears on Lucian’s?” Dean asked incredulously, in rapid fire succession. 

“She thought I was covering for you so you could leave and not come back. Since we were on the phone she told me to swear on the two most precious things that had ever been in my life that you were going to the farm to prove I wasn’t lying.” He was breathing heavily and his heart ached. “The shit we do for family.” 

“You got that right,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he turned and stormed over to his duffel and unzipped it, withdrawing a phone from its contents. “What? I got phones stashed all over the place too, so sue me. It’s a hunter thing. There are four in the glove box of my car.” He huffed as he pushed Arie’s number in his call list. 

Turning on his heel, Naythin walked to the garage door and yanked it out of the wall. Stopping at the head of the stairs, he glanced back. “The key is in the same place and the fridge is stocked. I’ll call in the morning.” Stepping inside, he closed the door carefully behind him. 

Arie knew what she’d made Naythin due was harsh and a bit extreme but at this point in time soft and fluffy were not in her vocabulary. Kyla had agreed to stay in one of the guest rooms incase Dean came back. She wasn’t as afraid anymore but if he was out of control Kyla had a sedative that would take out a whole herd of elephants. 

Tossing her phone on the bed, she got up to take a shower when it started to ring. She stared at it for a second not recognizing the ring tone. Picking the phone up and looking at the caller ID. The number wasn’t familiar and with everything that had been going on, she wasn’t about to answer calls from people she didn’t know. Hitting the decline button, Arie tossed it back onto her bed and headed for the bathroom. 

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean swore softly. He looked at the keys in his hand to the closed door leading into the mansion. He almost went back inside, almost. But then he remembered Doctor Frankenstein and the reason Arie had called her over. He wasn’t getting injected with anything. He’d hated being in the hospitals the times he’d had to be and it had even bothered him to drink the dream crap so he and Sam could save Bobby. 

He shook his head. Nope, until she’s gone he’s not going back in there. He turned away from the door and went back to his duffel, shouldering the straps before making his way out of the garage to the Escalade that Naythin had given him the keys to. As he climbed inside the truck he pushed Naythin’s number in his programmed list. Hopefully at least he’d answer the phone despite his name not being on the digital read out. 

Naythin went straight to the security office. Punching in his code, he shoved the door open and started turning the camera off for the farm. Turning to the guys inside the room, he pointed at each of them. “Farm cameras stay off until I say otherwise. Got me?” 

Each man nodded until he looked at one of the new recruits. The guy had his arms crossed and was giving Naythin the stink eye. “You got a reason for keeping the Alpha’s farm dark? Or is it something between you and that psycho mate of hers?” 

Before Naythin could even exhale his next breath, he had the guy by the throat and shoved against the far wall. His feet dangling six inches off the ground. “I don’t need a reason. I said they stay off. That is reason enough, you little shit. If you don’t like it, you’re more than welcome to take it up with your Alpha. I’m sure she’d love to hear you call her mate a psycho.” 

His head bobbed with each thrust of Naythin’s hand against his throat. Eyes bugged out from lack of oxygen, he finally shook his head no. 

Naythin let him fall to the floor and walked back to the monitors. “You’re fired, by the way.” Turning to Alek, he pointed to the guy on the floor. “Make sure he leaves with nothing but the clothes on his back and all his codes are erased.” Looking back at the monitor, he saw Dean get in the Escalade and waited for him to leave. “Come on. What are you waiting for?”

The phone in his pocket started to vibrate and he damn near ripped the material getting it out. “WHAT!” He yelled, not bothering to even look at the caller ID. 

Dean didn’t respond for a minute, not having been prepared for such a greeting. His usual snark and sarcasm came back in a flash though. “Oh yeah, I love it when you’re all aggressive like that,” he nearly purred, struggling to hold back his laughter.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Naythin looked down at the screen and frowned. “Who is…?” Then it hit him. “Yeah but you don’t like it when I leave bite marks, sweet cheeks.” Without turning around, Naythin pointed to the door and waited for everyone to leave. When the door closed, he growled into the phone. “Tell me you have a good reason for sitting in front of the mansion like that?”

With Naythin’s reply Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and cracked up laughing into the phone. His laughter died away with Naythin’s question. “In a hurry to get rid of me? I’m goin’, geez.” He put the Escalade in drive and headed for the mansion gates. “Happy now? Listen, I think it was shit what Arie made you do and I was gonna tell her so, but she won’t answer my call. Is she okay?” 

Gripping the phone in his hand until he heard the case crack, Naythin let his head bang against the wall next to the monitors. “If you called from the same phone, she probably didn’t recognize the number. She’s fine. Probably in bed by now. The doc is staying over so maybe they’re talking. Arie is staying in a guest room until the bedroom door can be fixed.” He stopped talking long enough to take a deep breath. “Look. I wasn’t trying to get rid of you, okay?” Looking to the door, he debated on telling Dean about the mouth he’d just fired. “Call me when you get to the farm. The cameras will be off inside the house.” 

Dean frowned. “What it is with you people not answering numbers you don’t know? If a hunter did that we’d be out of work.” He sighed in frustration and shook his head. When Naythin brought up the doctor Dean couldn’t hold back the growl that rumbled in his throat. “Yeah, remember what I said about her? Forget it, yer too good for ole Doc Frankenstein. As long as that bitch is there I’m not coming back. And you can tell that to Arie.” He pulled out of the drive and onto the main road. “Yeah, I’ll call you when I get there. Listen, I told Ar to give you your job back, maybe she’ll listen to me now.” 

Naythin made his fingers into a gun, put it to his head and pulled the trigger. Telling Dean about the clinic that was going to be in the basement of the mansion and that good ole Doc Frankenstein, as he so lovingly called her, was going to run it probably wasn’t such a good idea. “I don’t want it back. I got a taste of freedom and I liked it so, sorry boss but you’re stuck with it.” Naythin didn’t plan on telling Dean that he’d finally worked up enough courage to ask Kyla out either. Nope. He was keeping that little secret to himself. 

“Don’t count on it,” Dean grumbled before hanging up the call. It was actually nice to be away from the mansion. He would have enjoyed it more if he was in his baby. He thought about her and decided to tell Naythin to have her towed to Bobby’s, he could work on her there just like he had in the past. It would give him something to do during the daylight hours and by the time he’d go in for the night he’d be too tired to think, just fall to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He needed work like that. Work like hunting. He didn’t want to tell anyone just how much he missed it. He yearned to be back out there on the road, going from town to town, takin’ out the evil sonsabitches. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. The thought brought a genuine smile to his face. Yeah, maybe getting the hell away from the mansion would do him some good. Nobody needed to know if or when, once his baby was back in business, that he might go on a local hunt. That decision made, he reached for the radio dial and clicked it on. The classical music that poured out of the speakers had him quickly working at finding a different station. “How do these people listen to that crap?” He grinned wide when he found a Metallica song and cranked it up. 

After her shower, Arie dried off, got dressed and climbed into bed. Her foot hit her cell phone, knocking it to the floor. Scrambling off the bed to retrieve it, she checked to make sure the screen wasn’t cracked. Putting the phone on the nightstand, she slid down under the blanket and tried to sleep. Tossing and turning, she punched the pillows, added one more, threw one back on the floor before finally giving up and turning the TV on. 

It wasn’t her bed or her room and there was someone missing from the bed. A huge someone. Ever since Dean had stormed out, there had been a nagging ache in her chest. No matter what she tried it wouldn’t go away. Rubbing her sternum with her knuckles, she turned the TV off and stared out into the darkened room. Grabbing her phone, she pulled up the call log and stared at the last call received. She wrote the number down on a small notepad next to the lamp and did a search of the area code. 

Stanford, California.

At first, Arie thought it had been Brenna or one of the members of the Coven but they were located further north. She wracked her brain trying to figure out who it was. Her finger hovered over the redial button before finally giving in to curiosity. 

Dean pulled into the driveway at the farm and sighed. So much had happened since he’d last been there. He missed the place. Missed being here. He missed them here. Pushing that thought away, knowing full well that until her Lycans were safe and sound Arie wouldn’t be returning to the farm, which meant that she might now come back for years. That thought had his guts twisting into knots. “Done it before I can do it again,” he told himself as he climbed out of the Escalade, duffel in hand. He closed the vehicle door and pressed the lock on the key fob as he headed for the front door. He paused to pick up a small knick knack of a toad Arie had sitting to one side of the door and opened the small slot in his underbelly. Inside he found the key, just as it had been before, just like Naythin said. He used it to open the door and it was just as he was walking in that the cell in his front jeans pocket began to ring. He pulled it out without bothering to look at who was calling since he didn’t figure it would be anyone other than Naythin. 

“Did you miss me, handsome?” he inquired in a low sultry playful voice, a grin spreading across his face as he spoke. 

At the sound of Dean’s voice, Arie dropped the phone onto her lap. Both hands covered her mouth as she stared at the screen. Oh my God, she thought. Dean had called her earlier and she didn’t answer. To her credit, she hadn’t recognized the number but she should have known it was him anyway. 

Fumbling for the phone, she cleared her throat. “Hi...Hi Dean.” 

When he didn’t hear Naythin return his playful banter he frowned. “What’s’a matter, can’t think of anything else?” He chuckled. When there was still no answer, his brow creased with confusion and he pulled the cell away from his ear to look at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and he slowly put the phone back up to his ear, just in time to hear her speak. 

“Uh, hi. Um, hi, Ar. How...how are you? Does...is it bad?” he stammered and nearly tripped over the leg of the coffee table. 

The ache started to increase and Arie had to get out of bed and walk around. “Hi. I’m okay.” Who was she kidding. She was anything but okay. Come home. I miss you. I’m sorry. That is what she should have said...should be saying. “Is what bad?”

Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut and allowed his duffel to fall to the floor. She was going to make him say it out loud. “What...um...your neck...when I...is it...are you okay?” He slumped down into the recliner and wanted to disappear completely. “I - I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It...I thought you were someone else…” He was making excuses. “I know that doesn’t fix it or make it right….it’s just...it’s all I got.” 

Oh, that. Her hand went to her neck but couldn’t feel anything. “It’s fine. I’m fine. They’re gone already.” Her knees gave out when he started apologizing for what he’d done. “Oh Dean. I know you didn’t mean it. I know it was an accident. I’m the one that should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that.” Tears started to flow and she sniffled a couple of times. “Are...are you at the farm, yet?” 

Dean nodded and belatedly remembered she wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yeah, I’m here. Sittin’ in my chair in the living room. This place misses you. I miss you.” 

Arie sat on the floor and leaned against the bed frame. “I miss you, too.” She closed her eyes and could picture him sitting in the recliner, his feet propped up, a beer in one hand watching a football game and yelling at the ref for cheating. “Umm...Dean? You think...maybe I...I could come out there...tonight? I know you’re mad at me for...here but i just thought maybe we could talk away from the pack. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

A soft smile curved Dean’s lips as he blinked away the sting of stupid tears. “I dunno, I think it’d be alright. My parents are outta town, so we’ve got the whole house to ourselves. I could maybe...show you my room…we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to…” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at him. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, the ache in her chest started to lessen. “I think I’d like that. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He drew in a breath and cringed at what he was about to ask, but he hadn’t eaten in like three days and he was nearly starving. “Uh...I hate to ask but...could you bring...maybe a little something to eat?” 

Arie was already on her feet and halfway back to their room. “Sure. I’ll raid the fridge before I leave. There should be beer in the fridge. It was stocked unless some of the patrols emptied it out and didn’t tell anyone.” She stopped and caught herself. The conversation was so normal. Almost as if nothing had happened between the two of them. It was easy when you weren’t looking at the person face to face. She just hoped the conversation stayed this easy when she got to the farm. 

“Uh, yeah, Naythin told me it was stocked. I just haven’t had the chance to look. Um, speaking of Naythin, you uh didn’t hear what I said when I answered the phone did you?” 

Pulling open the closet door, Arie grabbed a pair of grey yoga pants off a hanger and slipped them on. Going to the dresser, she pulled the t-shirt over her head. The time for lies was long past. “Yeah. I did. I always liked it when you did that with your voice.” 

Arie grabbed a tank top and slipped it over her head. It was warm enough out that she didn’t even bother with socks as she jammed her feet into a pair of running shoes and snatched up her keys as she headed back out of the bedroom. “Is there something about you two I need to know?” 

Hearing that Arie had heard what he’d said Dean closed his eyes and banged his head back against the headrest. It wasn’t very satisfying but it was all that he had handy at the moment. “I...we were...no.” He chuckled nervously. “We were just being stupid. Y’know, guy stuff.” He cleared his throat and cringed as he wondered if his last comment had just buried him back in the hole he’d just tried to dig his way out of. 

“Guy stuff.” Arie chuckled as she started to pull food from the fridge. “If you say so.” As she nearly dropped the container of leftover fried chicken, she realized this was going to be a two handed job. “Listen, I need both hands for this. I’ll call when I’m almost to the farm, okay?” She didn’t want to hang up but no way she was going to be able to wrangle all the food and talk to him at the same time. 

Dean needed to call Naythin before she got here and he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to do that. He didn’t want a call to interrupt anything between him and Arie and he had a feeling the kid would check up on him if he didn’t call like he’d promised. “Uh, yeah that’d be great, that’s perfect.” It was only then, once it was out of his mouth, that he realized out badly that sounded. “Uh, it’s not what you think. Whatever it is your thinking… See, I have to make a call, and this just gives me the time I need.” His eyes widened when he realized he hadn’t told her who he was calling. “To Naythin,” he blurted, “Naythin wanted me to call when I got here.” 

Arie had to stop what she was doing to try and figure out what Dean was talking about. All she managed to get was he needed to call Naythin. The rest she couldn't understand. “Okay. Call Naythin and I’ll get the food packed up and head over.” She wanted to say I love you but went with, “See you soon” instead. 

Dean released a breath in relief. Nothing like taking your foot and ramming it into your mouth. “Okay. Drive safe. I’ll be here.” He started to say I love you, but he wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear that from him after everything that had happened. “See you soon.” he returned instead. He listened to her side of the call go dead before hanging up on his end. He allowed his head to fall back against the headrest for a moment in an attempt to get his barrings. He pulled his head back up and pushed Naythin’s number. 

Naythin had left the pack house to walk the wall. He needed to get out before he strangled someone. The tension was thick among some of the teams and he just didn’t have the patience to deal with their petty bullshit. What had happened in the Alpha suite had already started making the rounds within the pack. It would be no time at all before someone told the council. Let one of those smug bastards say one word and he’d kill ‘em. They just be dead. He was up to his eyeballs with their shit. 

He’d just finished checking the first set of cameras when his phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the caller ID and grinned. “Thank the Lord for small favors.” Accepting the call, he put the phone to his ear. “It’s about time you called. What did you do? Stop off for ice cream or some shit?”

Dean waited a minute before answering, let him dangle there wondering if he’d went too far. “No...I have to tell you something though…” He tried to sound as serious as he possibly could. “I’m cheating on you with someone else...and it’s a woman. I’m sorry, I’m weak.” 

Naythin waited for some sort of snarky comeback but got a whole lot of dead air instead. He pulled the phone away and made sure the call hadn’t been dropped. Right as he was going to say something he heard Dean’s voice and his heart stopped. Turning back towards the mansion, he was ready to run for one of the other vehicles when he stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m going to kill you. You won’t know when or how but know that I will kill you.” 

He sagged against the side of the mansion and dropped his head. “If her first name isn’t Arie I don’t want to know about it. Plausible deniability. It saves lives.” 

Dean started laughing the minute Naythin sounded ready to kill him right then and there and didn’t stop for a long while. He blinked away the tears that his laughter had caused and sniffled. “I had you goin’,” he taunted. “No, actually Arie’s on her way here. My parents are gone for the weekend so I’m having a girl over. Want me to give you the details if I get lucky?” 

“Laugh it up, funny man. After laughing comes crying. You just remember that.” Naythin pushed away from the building and started for the small detached garage. As he rounded the corner, Arie’s jeep pulled out and headed for the main gate. “Yeah, well your date just left in her jeep. I can’t remember the last time she drove that thing.” As Naythin watched the black jeep slowly make it’s way down the driveway, Stefan came running out of the mansion yelling for her to stop. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes and tried to pick up what he was saying. “Uh yeah, full deets, my brother. Sound affects...the whole nine yards. I gotta go.” He hung up the phone and started for Stefan. 

Dean could tell that Naythin was preoccupied and his brow knitted with confusion. He was about to ask what was going on when the phone went dead in his ear. He pulled the cell away and looked at it. “So much for guy talk.” He pulled from the recliner and walked back to the screen door, staring out toward the direction of the mansion and wondered just what exactly was going on right now. Had Naythin not already told him that Arie had left, he wouldn’t be just standing at the door. He was concerned for Naythin, but the kid was no slouch, he could take care of himself. At least that’s what Dean kept telling himself. 

Naythin walked calmly up to Stefan and gripped the guys shoulder. “What’s with all the screaming?”

Ducking from under Naythin’s hand, Stefan whipped around and pointed towards the gate. “Where is she going?”

Both eyebrows disappeared into Naythin’s forehead at the question. “She, being your Alpha, doesn’t have to tell you everything she does. I, as the acting head of security, already know where she’s going. Good enough?”

Closing the distance between them, Stefan jabbed Naythin in the chest with his finger. “She’s going to him isn’t she? We know he left. Thought it was for good but now Arie’s leaving with all that food in her Jeep. She never drives that thing anymore, Naythin! Why now? Why tonight after that...that psycho attacked and nearly killed her!” 

Naythin put on his best bored face and even gave a mock yawn. “Let me know when you’re done. I’ll wait.” When Stefan only glared at him, he smiled. “One, don’t ever poke me in the chest like that again. I”ll break that finger off and shove it up your ass. Two, Dean didn’t almost kill anyone. They were scratches. Ask Doc Haines. She was there and saw them. Three,” He leaned in as close as he could without touching Stefan. His eyes glowed and his fangs dropped down slowly. “If you ever call Dean a psycho again. I will kill you. No, better yet. I will tell Dean what you said and let him kill you. He’s got all those fancy torture tools, ya know. The guy’s really good at it from what I hear. You and me? We’re done. You were a good friend, Stefan, but now? You’re just another member of the team who I really can’t trust anymore.” He stayed in Stefan’s face until sweat started to bead on Stefan’s forehead and he was forced to look away. “Get out of my sight.” 

Naythin stayed in the driveway until he was sure Stefan had gone inside. Pulling out his phone, he put the number Dean had called from in his contacts. He labeled it Sweet Cheeks. He knew there were going to be some problems but he didn’t think it was going to happen so fast. Maybe it was a good thing that Dean was at the farm. 

“Hey, Cas, you there?” Dean called out as he turned away from the door, only to find the angel standing next to the dinner table. “I guess that’s a yes.” He smiled. “Would you do me a favor?” He frowned, “Another favor,” he amended. 

Castiel nodded, but remained silent. 

“Could you keep an eye on the mansion? Keep an ear open, and kinda watch out for Naythin.”

“Is there a problem with Naythin?” Cas inquired with a slight tilt of his head and narrowing of his eyes. 

“No, it’s just that he’s pretty much my one man fan club and I’m not exactly popular over there anymore.” Dean explained. 

Castiel frowned and seemed to be listening to something other than what was standing in front of him or outside the screen door. After a moment he nodded and lifted his brows. “You were saying?” 

“I, uh, had a flashback from Hell. You remember those nightmares… Except this time I wasn’t in my own bed and I didn’t have you or Sam waking me up. It was Arie, in the same bed, and she touched me when I was still hurting and…” his words trailed off and he suddenly found the kitchen floor very interesting. 

Castiel looked Dean over. “You’ve healed well. Are you in any pain now?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really the point, Cas…”

Castiel nodded when Dean lifted his gaze. “I’ll watch out for your Lycan friend. Is this where you’re going to be now?”

Dean bit at his lower lip. “Actually, I’m hopin’ to spend some time at Bobby’s rebuildin’ my car and then takin’ a few cases in the area. I’m not them, Cas. I tried to be but, earlier tonight it hit me harder than it ever had; I can’t fit in over there. I’m a hunter. Not a Lycan.”

“Actually…” Castiel began only to have Dean cut him off. 

“I know that. I meant...in here,” Dean murmured, lifting a hand to point at his heart. 

Castiel was silent for a long moment but finally nodded. “I understand.” With that, the angel was gone. 

Arie had been so excited that Dean had let her see him, she’d forgotten to call him to let him know she was almost there. It didn’t hit her until she pulled into the driveway and saw the Escalade parked in front of the garage. Turning the jeep off, she sat behind the wheel and just looked around. How long had it been since she’d been home? Sure, she lived at the pack house but it she never really thought of it as home. Had to have been right after Dean came back and she’d sent the horses to the trainers. She really had to call and see how they were doing. 

Opening her door, she grabbed the bag of food and used her hip to close the jeep's door. Her flower beds were overgrown and weeds had taken over everywhere. Setting the bag on the steps, she kneeled down and caressed a dead stem on the rose bush. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been away for too long. I promise I’ll get you fixed up in no time.” 

Picking up the bag, she hefted it into her left arm and opened the front door. “Dean? You here?”

Dean turned at the sound of Arie’s voice and headed toward her. “Hi,” he greeted with a smile, though he forced himself to stop a few feet out in front of her rather than going directly to her and wrapping his arms around her the way he would have liked to. “Do, uh, y’want me to get that?” He nodded toward the bag she carried. 

As soon as she laid eyes on him, that ache in her chest went away completely. She was tempted to tell him she didn’t need the help but the look of uncertainty on his face changed her mind. “Sure. It’s packed pretty full.” She took a step toward him and held her breath as his fingers brushed against hers. It was like a small electrical charge ran up both her arms and straight to her heart. 

Following him into the kitchen, she rattled off what was in the bag. “I grabbed fried chicken, potato salad, corn on the cob. There’s a couple beers in there, just in case and a pie.” Standing in her kitchen, everything came back to her in a rush. This was normal...this was their normal. Going to the cabinets, she pulled down paper plates and silverware from the drawer. 

Dean listened to Arie as she named the contents of the bag he carried. He could smell most of those separately and almost in the order she listed them off. He sat the bag down on the counter and started to unload it like one would a grocery bag, setting the containers on the counter so that they could each get what they wanted. He looked Arie’s way and smiled as he watched her grab plates and utensils. “I missed this,” he confided, “The second I stepped in the door, I didn’t know why we ever left.” 

Setting the plates and silverware on the counter, she stopped and looked over at him. “Me too.” Arie reached for Dean’s hand but let her fingers hover over his. Giving him the chance to move if he felt pressured. 

Dean saw Arie’s hand hover over his own and he looked up at her. The weight that seemed to have been sitting so heavily on his shoulder had lightened so much in the last few moments that when it settled back onto his shoulders again it nearly brought him to his knees. He gave his head a slight shake, his eyes still locked on hers. “You can touch me, you don’t have to be afraid of me, Ar.” 

Slowly, she let her hand move down until her fingers wrapped over the top of Dean’s hand. She took in a slow shuddering breath and squeezed. If she said she wasn’t afraid of him, she’d be lying and he’d know it but to tell him she was afraid, even a tiny bit...she had him, sort of and Arie didn’t want to lose him again. There were too many close calls and she was getting tired of it. “I didn’t...don’t want you to feel pressured. I lied to you and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to calm down and get back in bed so you could get better.” Tears started to fill her eyes and Arie looked away, biting her bottom lip to try and get them under control. 

“You wanted Doctor Frankenstein to drug me because everyone thought I was going to kill you. Maybe they were right. But it wasn’t because I thought it was you. I wasn’t seeing you. Naythin asked me if I knew why it happened and I told him. The pain of you touching me, the way it felt, it made me think of how it had been in Hell when that bastard Alistair had peeled my skin from my body and I…” He stopped talking. Any hesitations he’d had regarding picking up the pieces of his old life like he’d told Cas were now gone. She feared him. There was really no reason for him to be here, at least not often. She didn’t need to be with someone who scared her. He started to say something but couldn’t seem to get it past his lips, finally he managed to force it out. “Maybe...maybe you need to find someone...more like Lucian…”

The ache that had blissfully disappeared was now back with a vengeance. Her fingers slowly tightened their grip on his hand as if the thought of him pulling away scared them. “I don’t want anyone else. Okay. I admit that giving you a sedative wasn’t out of the question but we didn’t know what happened, Dean. We had no way of knowing what caused you to...to act that way. There’s so much about you we don’t know. I mean look at you. You’ve healed already. I couldn’t be more happy about it but you have to understand it from my side also. Yes. You scared me. You scared the hell outta me, Dean and for a moment I thought you were going to kill me. I did but you didn’t and I’m fine. We know what the trigger is so it’ll be better if there’s a next time. I’m really hoping there isn’t because all these close calls are beginning to wear on me. Just when I get you back and you’re ripped away again.” 

“No one would talk to me.” He said it slowly and emphatically. “I kept asking what happened and no one would tell me. All I knew is that bitch of a doctor was coming, and I’m not as dumb as I look, you think I don’t know why?” He huffed and looked at the tip of his boots. “If you really believe that, if you really think it’s fine because now you know why it happened, then tell me this,” he lifted his eyes to hers, “why are you afraid of me still?” 

“We handled it badly. Really, really badly. Everyone was freaking out and I said the first thing that came to me. I...we didn’t want to upset you more than you already were.” Her fingers tightened around Dean’s as if he were an anchor and if the hold was broken, he’d float away and lose him. Standing up straight, she looked him in the eye. “I’m not afraid of you because of what you did to me. I’m afraid you’re going to leave and I’m going to lose you forever.” 

Dean didn’t say anything, just stared at her for the longest time before tipping his head back and taking a deep breath. His eyes remained locked on hers the entire time. “It’s not a lie, but it’s not what I asked. Baby, you don’t flinch away from someone you are scared of losing. You flinch away from someone you’re afraid might rip your throat out the next time he gets a wild hair up his ass!” The words started low and calm and got angrier as he went. he spun around away from her. He could feel his wolf rubbing up against him wanting out and it wasn’t something he wanted her to see. “I was going to tell you after we ate but...I am going to ask Naythin to have my car transferred over to Bobby’s. I thought maybe I’d spend some time there, fix her up myself.” 

When he pulled his hand away from hers, she let out a small cry of pain. Grabbing the edge of the counter for support, Arie cringed when he yelled. Stop it! It’s Dean! That voice in her head was screaming at her to get her shit together and stop acting like a damn victim. “You’re leaving? Why...why did you want me to come if you just planned on leaving anyway? If I didn’t come over when were you going to tell me or were you going to wait until the last minute, Dean.” The pain in her chest started to radiate out into her ribs. Her knees buckled and she grabbed at her chest with both hands, massaging her sternum trying to get it to stop. She knew this pain. Not again. It can’t be happening again. There was no way it could be happening again. Dean wasn’t dead...the bond couldn’t be breaking already? 

Dean turned around but kept his eyes on the floor knowing they were no longer green. “I’m not leaving you, just the area, just for a little while. I’ll be at Bobby’s. I’ll call you. You can come see me. Take long weekends away from the other puppies.”: He tried to make her smile. “Baby, I love you. I will never stop loving you. And I would eat a bullet before I ever let myself hurt you. And until you know that, until you believe that. I think I just need to give you some space. Let you be you and let me be me again, just for a little while…” 

Arie tried to focus on what he was saying. Tried to understand what he was telling her but all she heard was that he was leaving because of her. “I’m sorry.” Tears blinded her and she slowly sank to the floor. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. I’ll quit the pack. I’ll stop being the Alpha...just...don’t leave me.” 

When he saw Arie crumble to the floor, Dean’s heart stopped. His eyes widened and a snarl broke from his throat, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he was defending her from. He grabbed her in his arms, as he moved to the floor beside her, and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her temple and her cheeks. Kissing away the salty tear tracks. “I’m sorry. No, please don’t cry. Don’t cry, Baby. I love you. I won’t go. If it hurts you this bad, I won’t go. I’ll stay here. Maybe I’ll teach Naythin somethin’ about mechanics, huh?” He smiled through his own tears he hadn’t even realized were falling. “It’s okay, Ar, please don’t cry. Please.” 

Arie wrapped her arms around Dean’s chest, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and held on for dear life. If anyone saw them it would look like a Dean was holding a child who’d just had a nightmare and that was exactly how Arie felt. Dean leaving was the worst possible nightmare that she could ever have; second only to his dying. She sobbed against his shirt and didn’t even try to stop it. So much had been pushed back for too long. She cried for everyone they’d lost, for almost losing Dean more times than she cared to recall and for almost losing him now. Enough was enough. It was time to focus on family and that meant Dean and her. They were a family separate from the pack and if she didn’t find a way to make that happen she knew Dean would leave and next time there’d be no stopping him. 

Once she’d managed to calm down enough, Arie took a few deep breaths and looked around the kitchen. “We could move back to the farm.” She’d run the pack from the farm. Arie had done it before and she’d do it again and if it became too much, well, she’d quit. 

Dean chuckled softly, his eyes wide with surprise at what her first words were once she stopped crying so hard. He nodded to her suggestion. “I would love to move back to the farm. I’m not really cut out to be a Lycan. At least not like that, at the mansion. I loved our life here. I thought it was pretty perfect.” 

Letting go of Dean with one hand, Arie wiped her face with her tank top. Thank the Goddess it was black. She still had a death grip on the back of Dean’s shirt but leaning back a little, she looked up at him and smiled. “I love you. I’m sorry. I really am. I thought being at the mansion would help the pack accept you and they’d get over the stupid idea that you were a hunter. Even after you helped with all the hunter bullshit, I should have came back here. It just... I don’t know. I love you. I’ll do better. We’ll make it work. I promise.” She lay her head back against his chest and wrapped her arm around him again. 

Dean shook his head and used a hand to cup her cheek and at the same time ease her head up from his chest so he could look at her face. “Don’t say you’ll do better, we’ll do better. There were things I could have done differently too. Like mentioning that I wasn’t happy there. I thought that the security team would make me feel like I was back hunting. But it didn’t. It felt like I was in the middle of a hunter bar and I was the only Lycan. None of them like me except Naythin. I’d give an order and he’d have to nod for them to do anything. I felt out of place there, but I kept it to myself because I wanted you to be happy. And what happened earlier...I can’t tell you how sorry I am. Naythin had to take the silver rounds out of my gun. They burnt his finger so I felt a little justified since those were my last ones and now I’ll have to make more.” He gave a shrug. “If they would have told me that the cuts were bad, or that you were in a lot of pain.” he shook his head. He didn’t figure he needed to say the words. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing I really hurt you.” 

She leaned into his hand, resting her head on his palm. “We both thought the other was fine. We can have the Impala brought to the farm. The outbuilding past the barn would make a good garage so you can work on it...sorry...her.” Arie smiled, turned her head and kissed the palm of Dean’s hand. “We’ll both talk to each other more, okay? I can run the pack from here. If it gets to be too much, I’ll quit. I might have to sell the farm since it’s on pack territory but I’ll get over if it comes to that. It’s just a place. I’ll be happy anywhere as long as I have you.” 

Dean leaned in and touched his forehead to hers as he chuckled along with her about the Impala. He nodded to her idea about the outbuilding. “The one I used to keep her in?” He inquired. “Deal. We’ll definitely talk to each other more, from now on.” He frowned at the idea that Arie would have to give up being Alpha. “But that’s Lucian’s pack, doesn’t someone related to him have to run it? As for the farm, I hate that idea too. But yer right. If something happens and we need to go, we’ll find another place. You know, I could teach Naythin about hunting over here. I don’t have to physically be there to get the information over to the security team. I can teach him and he can teach them. Oh and Castiel is watching out for Naythin. He’s kind of my one man fan club over there, after tonight, and all these changes he’s probably gonna need him.” 

Relief washed over her and the ache in her chest disappeared again. This time, hopefully for good. Dean’s ideas made sense and they could make it all work. “I’ll have to tell the council and I’m sure they’re going to love this. It’s my way or the highway. I’m done tiptoeing around them or they can find another Alpha for the pack. Anyone can do it if they challenge me to a fight and beat me or I can name someone to take my place. It’ll be a bit weird not having a Saint Ryan run the pack but it wouldn't be my problem anymore.” At the mention of Cas, Arie pulled back and took hold of Dean’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “You need to talk to that angel of yours. No more popping into the bedroom. I’ll find some kind of angel magick and lock him out.” She tried to act all stern and tough but she liked Cas and was glad that he was hanging around. 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “If you think you can explain that to Cas, go for it. I still have to remind him not to pop in when I’m in the bathroom.” He grew serious. “No one had better challenge you for shit. You’ll resign before that happens.” He shook his head slowly, his brows lifting as he gave Arie a pointed look. “Anyone touches you, or thinks about touching you, they’re gonna have to deal with Super Lycan. Oh yeah, um, we’re gonna have a problem to take care of before we can settle into life as a Norman Rockwell painting. Naythin says that the rumor mill has painted me as nearly killing you. And the council probably knows...the wrong version of the story.” 

That moment of it being just the two of them was done. There was always something and this time she felt partially responsible. “I’ll take care of the council and anyone who feels the need to feed the rumor mill. It’s my fault. I over reacted.” Arie snuggled against Dean and let his scent calm her. “As far as the challenges go? It’s part of pack life. They happen and if someone wants to try and take my place, I have to allow it. No one has tried in a very long time and I’m sure this whole thing is going to give people some courage.” 

Dean frowned slightly, lips pulled in a thin line of disapproval. “I think we both know what I think of Pack law and Lycan rules. The two bodies that had to be dragged out of the mansion kinda leave a lasting impression. I’m not worried about the council. They run their ancient mouths too much and I’ll shut it for them. But someone challenging you...no. Sorry. I’m not a Lycan, I’m a hunter...Well, ex-hunter. But in that moment, I might just have to have a relapse.” 

Arie couldn’t help but smile. “My big brave hunter. If someone decides to challenge me, I won’t tell you.” She felt his body tense and Arie pulled back to look him in the eye. “You can’t stop it. I know you don’t approve of the laws but this is one that can not be changed. You can’t interfere.” 

Dean gave her a look, the same one that normally turned monsters into Jell-O. “I guess we’ll see about that.” He pulled away from Arie, gently pushing her from his lap as he pulled to his feet. 

“Dean, wait.” Getting to her feet, Arie went after him. “You can’t help me with this. Besides, it might not even happen. Let’s not make a problem where there isn’t one.” 

Dean stopped and turned to face her. “Sam told me that once. That he had a problem that he claimed I couldn’t help him with. Maybe if he’d let me back then he wouldn’t be in a hole now. I guess we’ll never know. I’m sure this whole thing is going to give people some courage. Your words, not mine.” 

“Yes, I said that but come on, Dean. It could happen. It’s not like I’ve got a list of people in my calendar that want to kick my ass..” Arie approached him carefully and gently laid a hand on his arm. “Come on. I don’t want to fight. Please?” 

The look on Dean’s face didn’t change. He was sick to death of Lycan laws. They were ignorant and made by people who probably prowled the earth when Moses led the Jews out of Egypt. His actions from the first day pretty much spoke volumes of just how ignorant he found all this Lycan bullshit. Two dead bodies in one night, and not just any bodies, council members. He’d seen the way Stefan had looked at him and he was certain that the others would be less than welcoming if he were to ever walk back into the mansion. The only person he had there, the only person he trusted, was Naythin. It’s why he’d asked Cas to watch over him. He could see his and Naythin’s friendship being the exact thing that could possibly get the kid killed. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever. I’m tired, Arie. I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of worrying about what other people think. Hell, I’ve never worried about that shit! But because I wanted to fit in for you, I stopped being me. I became….Hell, I don’t even know who. And after everything that happened, the fact that if I had hurt you I was ready to put a bullet in my brain, you actually have the audacity to think that I’d allow anyone else to hurt you?” He shook his head disgustedly. “I guess you really don’t know me.” 

Arie stood and listened. On one level, he was right but she was the Alpha and if someone felt the need to challenge her there wasn’t anything she or anyone else could do about it. If anyone stepped in it was an automatic execution. “You step in and you die. No meeting with the council. No exile from the pack. Just a silver bullet to the back of your head. You won’t even know who did it and neither would I. I don’t want that. I don’t want you to die. Please, Dean. I’ll do everything I can to avoid a challenge fight. I swear to you but if someone announces it. I either accept it or I leave the pack with nothing but the shirt on my back. I lose the farm, everything...except you.” Her hand gripped his arm a little tighter. 

His head turned slightly and he looked down at her hand for a long moment before turning his attention to her. “I’m okay with that. If I step in, and keep you from getting hurt. I’ll deal with the consequences. You know how the rest of the idjits in there,” he jutted his chin toward the window, “say they’d die for their Alpha? I would to. But not because you’re my Alpha. Because you’re the woman I love and I’ll be damned if I’ll sit by and let them do anything to you.” He huffed. “You don’t get it. I know. And I doubt you ever will. Just...ask Naythin if he’d let Aisling to fight someone like you’re wanting me to accept you doing. Ask him.” 

“I’m not okay with you dying. Never have been and I never will be.” When he brought Naythin’s wife into it, it pissed her off for a split second before she could bury it. “Explain it to me.” 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Forget it. Do what you want to. So will I.” He turned and headed for the stairs. 

“No. Don’t do that...Dean!” When he kept going up the stairs, Arie growled and slammed her fist through the countertop. “DAMN IT!” Pulling her hand out of the ruined counter, she groaned and shook her fist. Going to the sink, Arie ran her hand under the faucet to rinse off the blood and pulled a couple splinters out. Drying her hand off on a towel, Arie turned and leaned against the counter. Staring at the food, she sighed. So much for dinner. Pushing away from the sink, she started to put the food in the fridge. Once she was done, Arie pulled out her cell and sent Naythin a text telling him she was staying at the farm until further notice. Tossing the phone on the table, she stared at the ceiling. “What the hell do I do now?” 

Reaching the second story, Dean walked into the bedroom he’d shared with Arie, a lifetime ago. He took a seat on the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward. He ran a hand downward over his face before allowing the hand to fall. His head hung down between his shoulder blades, staring unseeingly at the floor. 

“What do I do, Sammy? I can’t do this. I’ve tried. I’m not like them. I miss ridin’ in the Impala with you, fightin’ the good fight. I can’t…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I miss you, man.” 

After cleaning up the mess she’d made in the kitchen, Arie went into the family room and sat on the couch. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her legs with it. There was a small photo on the mantle of Lucian sitting on the paddock fence. The sun was behind him and it looked like he was wearing a halo. “A Lycan angel.” Shaking her head, she got up and removed the photo, taking it back to the couch, she ran a finger over his face and down his arm. “What do I do, Lucian? Everything I say makes him mad. It’s like I can’t do anything right with him. I don’t want him to die because of me. That damn male macho bullshit.”

" _You fight for what’s yours, m’love. Like you always have. It’s why I fell in love with you in the first place. You’re a fighter. So. Go fight_.” His voice whispered in her ear and for a split second, Arie could have sworn she could smell his cologne. 

Hugging the photo to her chest, she smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Replacing the photo on the mantle, Arie headed up the stairs to fight for what she wanted. To fight for Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Dean heard Arie’s footsteps as she ascended the stairs. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, his hands braced on his thighs as he lifted his head and turned his attention to the door, waiting for her to appear. 

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Arie stared at their bedroom door. Her eyes going to the middle panel where Dean had punched his fist through it so long ago. Looking to her left, she leaned over and pushed open the bedroom door to one of the guest rooms. Nothing much had changed from when Dean had first slept there. Not for very long, she remembered with a slow smile. The house held so many good memories for the two of them. She hated that the first time they came back to it they seemed to do nothing but fight. Taking a slow deep breath, she went to their bedroom door and knocked quietly. “Dean? Can I come in, please?”

He hadn’t expected Arie to knock. “Yeah,” he murmured. His voice so soft it was nearly a whisper, something a human likely wouldn’t have heard. 

Reaching for the door knob, Arie saw the way her hand shook. Making a quick fist, she closed her eyes to calm herself. Opening her hand, she tried again and this time she was steady. Turning the knob, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Hey.” Going to him, Arie sat on the floor in front of him, her hands resting on the laces of his boots. “Can we try this again?” 

The corners of Dean’s lips quirked just slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to...I want this…us to work. I just don’t want you hurt. By anyone. Not even me. That’s...that’s all.” He silently thanked his brother for the use of his angst and near female intellect. 

“I know you don’t.” Looking down at his boots, she ran her hands up and down the sides of them several times letting her fingers feel the leather, the creases from the way he walked, the scratches, all of it so much a part of him. “Here’s the thing.” Arie looked back up at him. “If anyone challenges me, I’m stepping down. I won’t let anything or anyone ruin what we have. Pack or no pack. You are my priority and somehow that got lost along the way and I’m sorry. You’ve always put me first and I need to start doing the same...putting you first again.” 

The corners of Dean’s lips quirked further upward and he reached for her. “C’mere,” he murmured. “I love you,” he said as once she was standing, gazing adoringly up at her. He wrapped his arms around her and turned his head, bowing it slightly as he laid it against her belly and allowed his eyes to slip closed. 

Arie let her hands rest on his shoulders and her heart did that flutter thing when he hugged her. “I love you too. So much.” Leaning over, Arie kissed the back of his neck. 

Dean did what he always did when things got too intense, he made a joke. Lifting his head he gazed up at her with a rather impish smirk pulling at his lips. “You wanna play Lycan? I’ll let you bite my neck.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Arie couldn’t help but laugh. Looking down at him, she let her eyes flash blue. “I’ll let you be the Alpha just this once.” 

Dean chuckled. “Actually, I think I’m always the Alpha.” He flashed a wide charming smile up at her. “If we ever get bored we could go play a rousing game of Simon says with the underlings.” 

Arie reached up and let her fingers trail along his lips, tracing his smile. “You think that sexy smile of yours is going to get you anywhere?” She thought about the Simon Says game a little too hard. That could be fun. 

He gave a slight shrug. “I do alright. I got you with it.” 

“Yeah. You did.” Leaning down, she kissed him on the lips. Her hands holding his face. 

Dean’s lips parted and his tongue darted out to tease along the seam of Arie’s lips. He shifted his mouth so that he could suck her bottom lip into his mouth, tugging at it briefly before releasing. He pulled his head back just enough to be able to gaze up at her face. “Are we still getting married?” He inquired. He wasn’t sure if Arie had only wanted that due living at the mansion and the whole Alpha thing. “Or are you just gonna keep me around for the sex?” He couldn’t help the chuckle that worked it way out. He always had to add a joke, it had been the way he handled things when they got too intense since he and Sam were just kids. 

Arie moaned against Dean’s lips, her body responding by arching against him. His question about them getting married or not surprised her. “Of course I still want to marry you.” Her hand went back to his face and she let it slide along his cheek. She smirked and rolled her eyes at his joke. “Well, it is pretty amazing. You’re pretty amazing.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I’m just me. Nothin’ all that special.” He shifted slightly and pulled back a little further. “Speaking of that. I...I’m not trying to start a fight again, but I just thought you should know...I’m...I’m gonna do some research and see if I can find a cure.” 

“Nothing special? I hate to break it to you big guy but, yeah. You are all kinds of special. It took someone very special to get to me. _You_ got to me. You didn’t run the other way screaming when I told you I was a witch and you stayed when you found out I was a Lycan. That makes you pretty special in my book. The whole world thing saving is just icing on the cake.” It really bothered Arie when Dean made light of himself. She let him pull away and nodded. “If there’s one out there I’m sure you’ll find it.” 

Dean searched her eyes. “You’re not...mad?” He had expected her to put up a fight. To tell him that she wanted him to be what she was. That he was unique and that the pack could learn things from him. Anything but what she’d said. He didn’t bother to mention that if he found a cure he was going to ask her to do whatever it was too. 

“Why would I be mad?” Arie went to the bed and sat down, pulling her legs up on top of the blanket. “Think about it. If there’s a cure out there, it would mean that people who got bit and didn’t want to be Lycan’s had a choice. The born Lycans are kinda screwed but you could be human again...I could be human again. Hell, Naythin and anyone else. How could someone be mad at that?” 

Dean hadn’t thought she would say that either, he turned to face her, one leg lifting and bending at the knee as he lifted it to the mattress. He searched her face, his lips slowly curving into a wide smile. Reaching for her he pulled her in, hugging her to him. “ _You_ are the one who’s amazing.” 

Arie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. The thought of being human again; of being just a witch was a little scary. She’d gotten used to being a Lycan, of not having to worry about getting hurt or sick for that matter. The thought of growing old with Dean well, who could argue with that. “You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” She turned her head and nipped him on the neck. 

Dean chuckled and moaned softly at the nip. “Well I _am_ startin’ to really like you biting me.” He grinned as he pulled his head back. “As for Naythin, if I can figure out how to do this, and he wants it, I think that after everything we should...I dunno, help him get a place, far away from Lycan territory. It’s enough that he’s the outcast for being my friend. If he’s human....if something happened to him I would make it my personal business to kill every Lycan I can find. I don’t...I’m not trying to be an ass or upset you, but Naythin’s my family. I would do it for your brother or sister just like I would with him. I’m not just trying to...I dunno...whatever it is yer thinking…”

Arie sat back, letting her hands fall onto her lap. He had a point. “Well, if you’re going to do this I think I should start to _appropriate_ funds so we don’t all end up sleeping in the Impala. Do any of your aliases still work?”

Dean nodded. “I still have all the fake credit cards and fake IDs too. It wouldn’t be that hard to make some for Naythin and you. I’m not sayin’ we turn into the Partridge family, drivin’ around in the Impala, but if push came to shove, I can take care of us. And Bobby would help. I _know_ he would.” 

The thought of embezzling money from the pack frightened her a little but there were accounts from Lucian that had no ties to the pack funds and she could start with those. “We’d need to set up a separate bank account so I can start moving money. I can sell off the minor stocks and close out the smaller CD’s that are strictly in Lucian’s name.” Arie stood up and starting pacing around the room. “I’d have to give up the farm. It’s on pack territory and it’s the first thing they’ll yank away from me when the council gets wind of this.” 

Dean stood to his feet and stepped into Arie’s pacing path forcing her to stop. He took her hands in his. “We can worry about all that if I find a cure. There are books that Bobby has that have Lycan sections in them. I just have to find out if there is anything in them that says how to cure it. It’s not somethin’ I’m gonna be able to do over night. Not even if I started lookin’ right now and didn’t stop. When Sam had this werewolf...I dunno, girlfriend I guess...we barely found anything on what the cure might be. The sad thing was that it still didn’t work. There are so many myths and false ideas out there, especially with all the horror movies creating new ways to do things, ways that don’t have even a shred of truth in them. This, it’s not gonna be easy. When I get close...we’ll worry about it then. I’m not even gonna bring it up to Naythin until I know that we have a way, a safe way, to make it happen.” 

Arie came to a grinding halt when Dean took hold of her hands. It was like some silent command was passed from his touch and her body was all about obeying. He was right. Worrying about what to do now wasn’t going to help anything. “Naythin can’t know. Not until we’re sure it’ll work. It would break his heart.” A sudden realization hit her. “You’re going to leave aren’t you. To search for this. For the cure.” 

Dean’s gaze fell to the floor briefly before lifting again to Arie’s. “I won’t lie, it would be a lot easier if I did. But, no. I just promised you that I wouldn’t go anywhere. I’m not gonna go back on m’word. I _will_ have to take a trip to Bobby’s though. But, you can go with me. We’d only be gone a couple days, a week at the most. But, If you can’t go with me, I’ll try to make it as short a visit as I can.” 

The thought of Dean leaving before nearly killed her, literally, but this, his leaving to find a possible cure, she could bear it. It would be hard but she could keep an eye on him a lot easier now than before. She had a lot of friends in the pack despite what the council thought and they’d keep tabs on where he went and let her know if he got into any trouble. 

“I know you gave me your word about not leaving but that was different. This is important for so many more people than just you and me. If it would make it easier, go. I won’t like it, but I’ll live.” 

Dean searched her eyes with his own. “Guess that means you don’t wanna go to Bobby’s.” He smirked, a chuckle pushing past his lips. “Let me make some calls, see what I can find out from here, unless you’re in a hurry to get rid of me,” he smirked and winked at her. “And then I’ll see about goin’. And _where_ I need to go. If all I get is dead end after dead end…” He sighed. “I dunno...Bobby’s the best thing I got. Usually Sam does this stuff. Without him...I’m playin’ wounded.” 

Arie hated the idea of him leaving but this is what he did. It was his _thing_ , so she let him do it. “I don’t think Bobby Singer likes me very much. We kind of had a chat...about you.” Arie let go of Dean’s hands and stepped back a bit, waiting for the explosion. 

Dean’s forehead knitted with confused curiosity. “Wait, what? You talked to him about me? When? When I was in Hell?” He shook his head. “I don’t understand, why would he not like you? I’m sure yer mistaken. Bobby just...he doesn’t really like anyone.” He chuckled. “He just comes off gruff, but inside he’s a regular old teddy bear, trust me.” 

“Yeah, well. That teddy bear has claws and it wasn’t when you were in Hell.” Arie bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. “More like the night the Impala was wrecked and you were kidnapped. After you talked to him and he hung up on you. I went out to the garage and called him.” She said the last part really fast and cringed. 

“Arie.” He sighed and drew in a deep breath and let it out slow. “I’m not mad...but _why_ would you do that?”

She kept her eyes glued to the floor. “He shouldn’t have hung up on you like that when you were trying to help him. It was wrong and it pissed me off and I knew it hurt you. I told him. He, uhh, he said I was one of those girls because I married Lucian after you died. I set him straight on that also.” Arie glanced up quickly at Dean trying to judge his mood. “He said he was sorry for hanging up on you. He didn’t come right out and say it but, yeah.” 

“Bobby wouldn’t come out and say it, that’s him. Least not unless you were dying. Or you were finished with the monster that used to be your brother. Ironic, huh?” Dean smiled, but there was no humor in it. He stepped closer to Arie and took her hands in his, threading their fingers together. “I’m still not mad. I wish you hadn’t...we would have worked it out...I hope. But I really couldn’t blame him. Look at me, Ar, I’m a monster among monsters. Not exactly a hunter’s dream.” 

When he took her hands in his, she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Looking up at him, she glared. “You’re not a monster. Stop it. Those hunters were monsters. Every last one of them. You’re not them. Even before when you weren’t a Lycan, you didn’t kill vampires just because they were vampires. Or whatever else is out there.” Squeezing his hands tight, she pulled him to her. “You could never be _that_ type of person. It’s not in you.” 

Dean slowly pulled his hands from hers and lowered his gaze. “I was,” he confided and lifted his eyes to hers. “It’s what my Dad taught me to do. And I did it, without a second thought. Monsters were monsters and we killed them. No grey areas. My life was black and white for a long time. Until Sammy was kidnapped by a vamp named Lenore. She let him go. Not a scratch. She and her hive, they drank the blood of animals.” He chuckled softly. “They were vampire vegetarians before Edward Cullen made it cool. It was because of her, because of my brother that I realized that just because they were monsters, they weren’t necessarily evil, and they didn’t _all_ deserve to die.” 

“You didn’t kill that girl because she didn’t hurt anyone. You hunted things that hurt people. Not because they were just walking down the street. You will never be a monster. Lycan or not.” Arie didn’t know what to do with her hands so she shoved them into the pockets of her pants and slouched. “As crazy and unstable as Savage was, I never considered him a monster, either. No matter what you do, I could never call you a monster.” 

Dean took a step forward, pulling Arie’s hands out of her pockets and holding them in his hands. “Uh, yeah...speaking of Savage, that’s kinda what I’m being rumored to be...wild, psycho…” he nodded slowly. “So, just do me a favor, be careful when you go back over there. And I know you will. Something will happen and you’ll have to, even if it’s only for a few hours. And I get it, I do, it’s fine. Just...like I said, be careful.” 

Arie nodded quickly. “I will. I’ll be careful. I promise.” Pulling her hands away, she threw her arms around him and held him tight. “I don’t like that word. Monster I don’t. I know it’s just a word and it only has power over someone if you let it but...I don’t like it.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie in turn and held her close. Her words made him think back to Sam, hyped up on demon blood acting like anything but human. Still. It was his brother. “Me either.” He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “Wanna go eat?” He suggested. “And later we can eat each other.” He flashed her a saucy grin and waggled his brows. 

Her stomach growled and Arie put a hand over it to silence the beast. “I think that’s a yes. We’ll see if you get dessert.” Letting her hand fall to her side, Arie headed for the door, as she got next to Dean, she slapped him on the ass. “Hurry up or no breast meat for you, mister.” 

Dean turned on the ball of his booted foot, his brows lifted nearly to his hairline when Arie slapped him on the ass. “Hey! That’s my favorite part!” he complained as he chased after her.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  


After Naythin’s “chat” with Stefan, he went to the security office and locked the door. He was supposed to keep the cameras off at the farm but there was no way he could do that now. He stared at the black screens for over an hour before finally grabbing the keyboard and keying in the command to reactivate all the interior cameras. The outside cameras had been left on.

Sitting back in his chair, he watched as Dean and Arie came down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen. The smiles on their faces had him relaxing just a bit. “Good job, Dean.” That on top of the text he’d received from Arie about her staying at the farm until further notice was icing on the cake. He actually liked the idea. With everything that had gone on, having Dean out of sight out of mind might help things calm down faster. A loud pounding on the door had him roll his eyes and groan. “Now what?” Reluctantly, Naythin got to his feet but made sure to darken the screens on the farm house before going to the door. Unlocking it, he stuck his head out. 

“What do you want?” 

Alek stood at the door looking just a bit more nervous than usual. “Stefan quit. Evidently, he talked to a bunch of the guys and convinced them to go with him. They’re going to talk to the council about Arie and Dean.” 

Naythin grabbed Alek by the front of his shirt and yanked him inside the office, slamming the door behind him. “I want a list of every one of the idiots that defected.” He pointed to a pad of paper on the desk and started to pull up access codes for the entire security force. Getting to Stefan’s file, he stared at it, his finger hovering over the DELETE button. “Damn you, Stefan.” Naythin jabbed the button as hard as he could. Pushing back from the computer, he waited for Alek to finish with the list. Looking over his shoulder, he turned the screens on at the farm house and quickly turned them back off. 

“Did not need to see that. Nope. Definitely not.” It was like walking in on your parents. 

When Alek gave him the list, he went over it carefully. The majority were new recruits but there were a few long time members that shocked him. He wondered what type of spin Stefan had put on the incident in the Alpha suite to convince the morons to follow him. Arie needed to know but there was no way he was going to tell her now. The two of them deserved at least a few hours of happiness before he dropped this on their heads. Dropping the list on his desk, he glared up at Alek. 

“You got any ideas on rabbiting? If so, tell me now.” 

Alek stood up straight and looked Naythin in the eye. “I came and told you about Stefan. If I had planned on joining him I wouldn’t be standing here now.” 

Naythin watched the guys face and he nodded. “Fine. Gear up. I need everyone who’s off duty and not injured brought in. We need to find those assholes.”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Arie slowly rose from a blissful state of unconsciousness. Peeling her eyes open slowly, she was a little shocked to see that somehow they’d made it to the bedroom. She stretched her legs and arms under the sheet and smiled at the subtle soreness in all the right places. The smile grew as images from the night before started to replay in her mind.

As she turned slowly onto her side, her hand slid along the sheet and paused when it came into contact with Dean’s back. Lifting the sheet with her free hand, she scooted closer and started to slowly glide her fingertips along his spine until she reached his shoulders. She leaned over and started to nip her way across his shoulder to his neck while her hand continued to slowly claw it’s way across his back to the other side. 

Having been a hunter all of his life, even though he wasn’t hunting now, those instincts never went away, so the second Arie touched him his eyes opened and his brain began to process what was happening. When those same instincts were assured that there was no danger he allowed his eyes to slip closed once more and allowed himself to enjoy Arie’s way to wake him. He moaned softly as she nipped along his shoulder to his neck. He arched back into her touch as another moan broke from deep in his throat. His cock was hard enough to hammer nails and it pulsed and twitched as she continued to tease all the right places. 

“‘Mornin’,” he mumbled, the word garbled by the pillow and his sleep roughened voice. 

Arie smiled against his skin. “Morning.” She continued to nip her way along his neck to the hairline and behind his ear. Taking his earlobe between her teeth, she bit down briefly before letting go. “I have a question for you, sir.” She lowered her head and let her chin come to rest on his shoulder. 

Dean moaned and pushed back against Arie’s mouth as he tipped his head downward somewhat, offering up more of his neck. He drew in an audible breath when she nipped his earlobe and his cock twitched jealously against the mattress. 

“Mmmmmmmm, yes, you can have yer way with me,” he responded huskily. 

He cautiously turned his head toward her, not wanting to accidentally bump her with the movement. He allowed his gaze to roam over her features before meeting her gaze. “What?” he murmured. 

“How did we get in here?” Propping herself up on her elbow as Dean rolled over to face her. “Last I remember we were on the couch...sort of. I think.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide almost dreamy smile and he looked somewhat over her shoulder as he thought back to what had happened in the kitchen, the living room...couch… His eyes met hers and he shrugged. “I had Naythin bring the guys over and they carried us up stairs and tucked us into bed,” he fibbed, a teasing smile lighting his features. 

Her eyes got wide as Arie looked towards the door, pulling the sheet up closer to her chin. When she looked back at Dean and saw the smile, she slapped him on the ass. “Jerk! That is not funny.” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, do it again,” he teased, “Oh yeah, hit me, beat me, suck me!” His laughter exploded and shook his shoulders, his face flushing as he continued to laugh hard enough to make his side hurt. 

“Yer right, it was Cas...and Naythin...and that stuffy old guy from the council.” He barely got the words out through his laughter. He fought to settle himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Baby, if you haven’t noticed, we’re both naked. The only _being_ I’d let near us like this is Cas, and he’s busy watching over Naythin.” 

She was ready to tackle him until he brought up Cas. “That’s not helping.” Arie tucked the sheet up higher. “I mean it. He pops in here one more time unannounced and you’re grounded.” Looking over at him, she melted. How could she stay mad at him? It was pretty easy but when he was like this...the Dean she fell in love with...there was no way to stay mad at him. Leaning in close, her hand slid under the sheet and followed the line of his body. Her nails catching slightly on his hip as they passed just above the head of his cock as it lay against his stomach. “No more nothing.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open before his forehead creased and he frowned. “Hey! What the hell did _I_ do? I can’t control him. He’s like a baby. They don’t understand things like naked...or sex, and neither does he.” 

Arie let her hand rest on his stomach as she grinned at him. “Well. I suggest you explain it to him. You know...if you ever want me to nibble on you again.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and got out of bed. Letting the sheet fall away she put some extra swing in her hips as she walked across the room naked and pulled her robe from the closet. Sliding her arms into the soft terry cloth robe, she tied the belt and headed for the door. “I hear they have some really good sex Ed books at the library.” She blew him a kiss and headed for the kitchen. 

Dean frowned as he watched her get out of bed. “That’s cold.” He scoffed at the library idea and shook his head. “Like he’d understand any of it, or why it wasn’t a spectator sport.” 

Arie practically floated down the stairs. It was like everything in the past hadn’t happened and Dean had never left that day when his father had called. As she walked into the family room, she stopped and stared. The cushions from the couch were scattered on the floor, all the small pillows were on the floor as well. The blanket was thrown over the large cushions and somehow both lamps had been knocked off the end tables. “Wow.” 

The smile that broke out was a combination of embarrassment and being really impressed that they hadn’t broken anything. She was almost afraid to look in the kitchen. Covering her eyes, Arie peeked between her fingers and slowly entered the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, she saw the table was still intact and looked unscathed. Shaking her head, she was grateful that the cameras were off and no one at the pack house had gotten an eyeful. 

Arie started to get the coffee pot going and was pulling out eggs and bacon when she saw her phone on the table. Picking it up to set it on her desk, she saw she had one missed call. Her heart sank and she looked towards the stairs. Opening the call log, she saw that Naythin had called three times in the last hour. Three times was not just a _How’s it going?_ social call. 

With a heavy sigh Dean rolled over and threw back the sheet as he sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed. He looked down at his hard as a rock dick and shook his head. “Sorry, buddy, apparently not today. At least not yet.” He pulled to his feet and headed for the bathroom to take care of business and get a shower, something he hadn’t had since he’d healed up. It didn’t take him long before he was showered, clothed in grey sweats and a baby blue tee. His feet were bare as he padded down the hall and down the stairs. He followed the scent of coffee and walked into the kitchen, smacking Arie on the ass on his way past her. He looked back over his shoulder and quirked a brow since she was standing at her desk looking quite unhappy. 

“What’s wrong?” He put his empty mug down and turned around to face her, leaning back against the counter. 

The smack on the ass was the only way Arie had even known Dean was downstairs. Her hand went to cover the other cheek as she continued to stare at her phone. “What? Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She waved her phone at him before setting it down on the desk. Giving it one last look, Arie hurried into the kitchen to start breakfast. “How many eggs do you want?” 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked at her phone. “Uh, three.” He pulled away from the counter as he spoke and headed over to her desk. He picked up the cell and looked at the three calls from Naythin. Looking over his shoulder at Arie he lifted both brows. “Uh, aren’t you gonna call him back? It might be, actually it _prob’ly_ is important. Maybe one of the puppies fell into the pool and drowned.” He grinned at her and ducked slightly, knowing he wasn’t being very nice, even though he was kidding around. Mostly. 

Pulling out the eggs from the carton, Arie cracked them into the pan and stared at the way the whites move around until the heat of the pan stopped them in their tracks. Reaching for the bacon and pulling off enough strips to feed an army, she shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll call him later. It can wait.” 

Dean frowned. “Ar, I know we said that it was _us_ first, but I know you have a duty to these people. Go ahead and call. I’m good. Besides...I’m a little worried myself.” 

Poking at the bacon a little more aggressively than was needed, Arie turned around and pointed the spatula at Dean. “No. Screw duty. I know what’ll happen when I call. Someone will be pissed off about something and I’ll have to go back and I don’t want to.” Turning back to the frying pan, she flipped the bacon and stared at it as it cooked.

Dean stood there thoughtfully holding Arie’s phone. She was probably right, but he was a little worried about Naythin. No, Cas was watching him. He’s fine. Placing the cell back down on her desk he walked back over to the counter. He stepped up behind Arie and placed a kiss on her neck. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He murmured against the tender flesh. Pulling away, he reached for the coffee pot. 

Arie closed her eyes when she felt Dean’s lips on her neck. His apology ringing in her ears. “No. I shouldn’t have barked at you like that. It’s just...forget it.” Pulling three plates down from the cabinet, Arie dished up the eggs and the pile of bacon on separate plates. Balancing all three on her arm, she took them to the table and went to get her own cup of coffee. “Eat before your eggs get cold.” 

Once Dean filled his mug he headed for the table and pulled out his chair. He knew better than to ask Arie if she wanted help when she was in this kind of mood. He quietly sat down and didn’t say anything. When she headed for the table with the three plates he started to get up and help but by the time he was out of his chair, she was done and heading for the coffee pot. He blinked at her command and quirked a brow. “Is that an order?” He waited for her to turn and look at him. “This is bothering you. And before it ruins our day like it already has your mood, call. Or else I’ll call. But this idea of not calling so we can avoid the situation isn’t working. Yer pissed anyway.” 

Facing Dean, Arie held her coffee cup in both hands as if she were trying to warm them with its heat. He was right, again. “I’m pissed because every time we get a taste of happiness it’s ruined.” Her appetite was gone and even the smell of fresh brewed coffee was making her stomach turn. Setting the cup down on the counter next to her, she huffed and went to her desk. “Fine. I’ll call.” Arie dialed Naythin’s number and put it on speaker phone. 

After two rings, Naythin answered. “It’s about time!” 

Arie set the phone down on the kitchen table and glared at it. “Good morning to you too. You’re on speaker phone. Dean’s here.” 

“Hey, dude, I got lucky. I’ll tell you all about it later. What’s up? Did you miss me already?” Dean grinned and glanced at Arie before returning his attention to the cell phone laying on the table in front of him. 

“At least someone had fun last night.” There was a pause and the sound of shuffling papers. “We have a problem. Could blow up in our faces. The potential is there. I’m trying to nip in the bud but so far no luck. Hey Dean, there’s more food in the fridge now that you’re at the farm. I don’t have to fight to get a piece of pie anymore.” 

Pulling a chair out, Arie sat down and looked at Dean. “I told you.” She mumbled as Naythin talked about the latest problem. “Naythin. Do I have to beat it out of your or are you going to tell us what’s going on?”

Dean met Arie’s gaze and shrugged. “I know, our kids are brats, it’s because you spoil them.” He flashed her a grin, playing around in an attempt to keep it light and keep Arie from blowing a gasket. It didn’t seem to be working. He turned his attention to the phone with a heavy sigh, waiting for Naythin to finish ruining Arie’s mood with whatever it was that was happening at the mansion. 

“Stefan quit and took twenty guys with him, so far. The number of defectors...quitters...assholes, whatever you want to call them has steadily grown in the last eight hours. Most are newb recruits but a few are senior members.” A long pause filled the kitchen. “Arie. He’s going to the council with what happened last night with Dean.” 

Sitting back in her chair, Arie stared at the phone in disbelief. “Stefan?” She ran a hand over her face and shook her head. “Damn it.” She looked at Dean and sighed. “He saw the aftermath. Naythin holding you on the floor...the marks on my neck. I thought I could trust him.” 

“I told you that Stefan looked at me like I was the new enemy,” Dean responded with a shrug. “Okay, I don’t get the big deal about this. Let them go. Less mouths to feed. And as for telling the council, who cares. What are they gonna do, kill me? Not like I haven’t been dead before...more times than I’d like to count.” He knew he was new to all of this but he really didn’t see the big issue. Of course he was sure it had something to do with Lycan laws and some other stupid ass whatever that he didn’t give two shits about.

“Less mouths to feed but I don’t know what spin Stefan is going to put on it. That’s the problem. Another problem is that you are not officially Arie’s mate, Dean. That makes what you did an attack on the pack Alpha. Those morons don’t care about almost or kind of. They only see that you two aren’t mated and that makes what happened a capital offense in their eyes.” Naythin paused for a second. “Alright. Make that thirty that have up and quit.” 

Arie grabbed the phone and stood up. “Naythin are you alone?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Listen carefully.” Arie gripped the phone tight, her eyes never leaving Dean’s. “Go in my office. The portrait of Lucian’s wolf above the fireplace. There’s a safe behind it. The combo is Dean’s birthday. Take everything out and bring it to the farm. Do not let anyone see you empty the safe. Understand?”

“I got it.” 

“Once you empty the safe, get my laptop from my desk and bring it with. I’ll need it to get into the accounts. Call me when you’re on your way.” Ending the call and tossing the phone back onto the table, she shook her head. “I’m not going to give them the satisfaction of firing me. I quit.” 

Dean looked like he cared about what the council thought about as much as he cared about the Easter Bunny. In fact while Naythin rambled on about the council he filled his plate. He wasn’t afraid of a council of dumbasses. Not to mention, he was a hunter. Killing Lycans would have been what he did, had they been more public. He sighed and lowered his eyes to his plate, salting and peppering his eggs. It wasn’t until Arie picked up the phone that he put down his fork and looked across the table at her. 

He frowned thoughtfully when she said she was going to quit and nodded. “I don’t blame you. They wouldn’t know a good Alpha if you bit them on the pesquitter. And like I’ve said before, the council doesn’t scare me, so don’t worry about them. As long as we’re okay, I don’t give a rats ass.” 

“They don’t scare me either. What does is the hold they have on so many people yet. They’re stuck in the past and refuse to get with the times. That thing with Naythin and now this. Damn it.” Looking down at the tabletop, she shook her head. “This is so screwed up, ya know that? They’d never do this if Lucian were alive.” 

Dean stopped eating and looked thoughtfully across the table at Arie. “What if he wasn’t? What if Lucian was here right now, could he stop them? And would he make sure that no matter what Naythin was protected?” 

Arie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. They wouldn’t even consider crossing him because of who he was. They literally owe him their lives. As far as Naythin is concerned. He’d make sure nothing happened to him. Lucian was like that. Once he put someone under his protection he didn’t stop.” Hugging herself, she went over to the sink and filled a glass with water. Taking a sip, she dumped it out and leaned against the counter. 

Dean quirked a brow as he watched her. “Then what are you unsure about?” 

“They’ve been picking at me since the day he died. The idea of a female Alpha really chapped their asses. Kept hearing that a female wasn’t strong enough to lead the pack.” She huffed and rolled her shoulders. “Guess they were right.” 

Dean pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. Pushing his chair in he came around the table and made his way over to Arie, wrapping one arm around her while the hand of the other rose to cup her face. “You’ve been a kick ass Alpha, don’t let those assholes tell you any different.” He leaned in and brushed a tender kiss across her lips. He allowed his hand to fall and moved back from her but kept the hand of the arm that had been around her on her hip. 

“I’m gonna ask you somethin’...and I want you to be honest with me, okay? If Lucian were here now, would you want to be with him instead of me?”

Arie leaned into his touch and closed her eyes when he kissed her. She was about to lean in and return the kiss when his question had the blood in her veins freeze solid. What kind of question was that? “That’s not fair. How can you ask me something like that?” She pulled away and made her way to the far side of the kitchen. Her eyes were panicked and she looked everywhere but at Dean. 

Dean didn’t move to go after her, he allowed his hand to slip away from her hip when she moved away from him. “It’s okay. I think I have my answer,” he murmured softly. He cleared his throat and pushed the hurt he felt down and locked it behind the walls he’d constructed his entire life. “I ask, because I’m gonna bring him back. For you and for Naythin. So that he can tell that council to go to Hell and make them accept you as Alpha or Misses Alpha or whatever. And so I know that Naythin is always protected.” 

“What?” Her voice barely above a whisper. “No. You can’t bring him back. He’s dead, Dean. I had him cremated just like Ranger, Toby and every other Lycan that has died. We don’t bury bodies.” She saw the wall he was hiding behind and it pissed her off. “Don’t do that. Don’t you dare. What you asked me is beyond the realm of fair. If I’d known you were alive I never would have married Lucian and we wouldn’t be Lycans. We’d both be human. You can’t ask me to choose like that, Dean.” 

Dean sighed. “You don’t know the beings I know. I can’t bring him back, but Death can. And he can deal with the fact that there’s no body. He’s… _Death_.” He shrugged. “I dunno if it’ll just be Lucian’s ghost or if he can actually bring him back with...a body, but he’ll be here. I just have to conjure Death...and hope he doesn’t kill me.” He smiled nervously. 

“No! You’re not conjuring Death or anyone else. Just...no, Dean. Have you not been listening to what I said? I’m giving up the pack for _you_ so we can be together. So we can have this.” She raised her hands into the air and turned in a tight circle. “If that doesn’t say I want to be with you, I don’t know what does?”

“I thought you just said that the council is going to want to kill me. That they’ll fire you, so instead yer gonna quit.” He sighed. “I want you to quit because you want to, not because you have to. And what you said about Lucian...well, if I can get him here if it’ll fix everything. I thought that...maybe it’d be better for everyone if he was...here at least long enough to kick some of those dicks on that council’s asses. Believe me, no one wants to have Lucian back less than me. But if it helps you...and Naythin...I’d do it. I just need to make a quick trip to Chicago for pizza.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.” Arie slowly walked to the freezer and opened it. Pulling out a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, she went to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug and poured three inches of the clear liquid and swallowed it in one gulp. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head to try and clear the burn from her throat. Refilling the mug, she held it to her lips and stopped. Setting it down on the counter, she looked at Dean and pointed at him. “Tell me one thing. What does Death get out of this?” 

Dean shrugged. “He’s Death, he pretty much gets whatever he wants. Last time I asked a favor he wanted Sam to jump in a hole. This time, I honestly don’t know.” 

Arie emptied the mug and swore when her throat caught fire once again. “Let say Death could bring Lucian back in whatever form. I’d still quit the pack. Naythin’s guaranteed safety, the stick pulled out of their collective asses or not. I’m still going to quit. Lucian would understand why.” She stared into the bottom of her mug and swirled the remainder of Vodka around the bottom. Looking at Dean over the rim, she sighed. “I’ll bring Death here.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “ _You_ know how to conjure Death? Uh, baby, even the oldest and darkest magic doesn’t know how to do that. I only know because….well I know a little bit of everything. Just enough to make me dangerous.” He forced a grin. 

“I didn’t say I knew how. I could find out how.” She was a witch damn it, how hard could it be?

Dean fought to hide the smug smile that tugged at his lips as he waved a hand toward her. “Go right ahead. Uh, I’d have some really good food waiting for him though.” 

“It’s not funny, Dean.” She put the mug on the counter and sat back down at the table. Picking up a piece of bacon, Arie started tearing it into tiny pieces on her plate. “I don’t see how you think this is funny. You’re talking about summoning Death to bring back my dead husband to do whatever to the council and protect Naythin.” Dropping the last of the bacon onto the plate, she turned to him. “What does that do to you and I?” 

Dean lifted his brows. “Do to you and I?” he echoed. “Honestly? I know it’s selfish but, I was kinda hoping Death would only bring him back as a spirit.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He’d do what was needed and...well, I’m not thrilled about it, but you were married to him, so you’d actually get to say goodbye.” 

There was no way to hide it. The flash of pain and loss. “I already said my goodbyes. I really don’t need to do that again.” Her voice cracked with emotion. 

Dean shrugged and went to pick up his plate, taking it to the sink. “Okay, I’ll just eat the council then and everything’ll be fine.” 

“You’re not eating anyone.” Arie dropped her head and closed her eyes. There was no way this could end well. No way. Maybe if Death could bring Lucian back and the council found out it was Dean that had brokered the deal maybe the same kind of abject fear they had of Lucian would be passed onto Dean. The thought of not having to deal with all the pack bullshit was appealing in its own right. There wasn’t enough Vodka on the planet to makes this a good idea. 

“I want to be there.” Lifting her head, she looked up at Dean. “When you summon Death. I want to be there.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He gazed at her for a long moment. “Ya know, we could just conjure him when the council comes to the mansion and then run.” He smirked. “It’d kinda be fun knowing he was striking down all those dicks.” He was teasing of course. The thought of conjuring Death wasn’t a pleasant one. 

She blinked several times. “Right. We’ll just turn Death loose and see what happens. Why didn’t I think of that?” The looks on the council's faces would be a definite Kodak moment. 

Dean couldn’t help but grin at Arie’s sarcasm, but he sober quickly enough. “So...this’ll help then, right? Summoning Death isn’t exactly a walk in the park. And let’s face it, hunting down the best food in town won’t be easy.” He smirked. “I’m sure he’ll want something in exchange for his trouble, and no doubt he’ll want it from me.” 

“Help? I don’t know. It can’t hurt. This is out of my league.” Sitting back in her chair, Arie looked up at Dean. “What will he want?” 

Dean shrugged. “What would you want if you were an all supreme being that could take the life out of anything that ever lived, even Gods?”

“I don’t know. It would be like meeting Hekate, I guess. He won’t...he won’t kill you, will he? That whole life for a life thing?” She slumped a bit at the thought that helping the pack could ultimately take Dean away from her. 

“Death has had the chance to kill me before and he didn’t. I guess I’m trustin’ that in thinkin’ he wouldn’t. But do I know for sure? No. Not to mention before, he was already in Chicago when I met up with him. This time I’m pullin’ him outta, whatever it is he might be doing. So I doubt he’ll be as cordial.” His eyes widened briefly and his brows lifted in a look that definitely said he was putting it mildly. 

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. It’s never good to piss off something that can squash you like a bug. Maybe I can find a spell or something instead. I’m a bit rusty but I’m sure there has to be something out there.” Arie picked at the corner of the table trying to decide if this whole Death thing was worth the risk. 

“Well, how about we sleep on it? We’ll see how things go today. Fair enough?” Dean’s brows rose, waiting for Arie’s response. 

Arie nodded. Lifting her head, she did her best to smile. “Okay. Tomorrow.” She looked at the cold eggs and bacon and sighed. “Want to try breakfast again?”

“Sure,” he looked toward his plate that was in the sink and his eggs that were only partially eaten. “Might need to microwave it. Oh, when Naythin gets here, we’ll see what he thinks about conjuring Death too. Outside perspective.”

As if on cue, the front door opened and Naythin rushed in carrying a small briefcase and laptop bag. Kicking the door shut behind him, he went straight to the kitchen and set the two bags on the counter. He stopped when he saw the hole and looked over at Arie and Dean. “Uhhhh, do I want to know?” 

“Arie’s ass went through the counter when we were screwing up there. Guess I don’t know my own strength.” Dean immediately drawled, without even pausing to think up the response. He kept his face neutral, but his eyes swung from Naythin to Arie and back. 

“Dean!” Arie got up and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “That is not what happened and no. It’s not a big deal.” Taking the briefcase, Arie opened it and sifted through the contents. “You grabbed everything?” Holding up two passports, she looked at Naythin. 

“Yes ma’am. Cleaned it out. No one saw me go in the office or out.” Naythin slid past Arie and backed into the corner of the kitchen and looked from Dean to Arie. “You wanna tell me what’s going on? You look like you swallowed a frog, Arie.” 

Dean looked over at Arie and back to Naythin and shrugged. “We’ve just been talking about the mutiny and what the council will want to do to me. Nothing major.” 

Naythin kept looking between the two like a bad tennis match. “Uh huh.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned into the corner and crossed his ankles. “And? There’s always an and.”

Dean glanced at Arie and looked back at Naythin. “Arie said that if Lucian was here the council wouldn’t be acting like a bunch of dicks. So, I suggested I conjure Death and have him rouse the old boy.” He grinned. “I know the most interesting… _beings_ , don’t I?”

“You’re kidding right?” Naythin gave Arie wide eyes and pointed to Dean. “Tell me he’s kidding. Please? Death? As in...Death?” He looked at Dean, his mouth hung open a little, his eyes a little too wild. “I thought you were kidding. You’re serious.” 

Dean’s brows rose and his eyes widened slightly. He lifted a hand and ran it over his face. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’m serious. I want to make sure that you’re protected, and that the council stops dickin’ Arie around, and it seems that the best way to do that is to bring Lucian back from the grave. Messin’ with that kind of magic usually comes back to bite you in the persqueeter...unless of course you happen to know Death. Downside, it’s Death, and he’s gonna want somethin’ for his trouble, not to mention he’s not gonna be too thrilled with me for conjuring him in the first place.” 

As Arie went through the briefcase, counting cash and making sure that the passports for Naythin, Dean and herself were still good, she listened and tried to keep the fear out of her eyes. Once she was sure everything was in order, Arie closed the briefcase and set it on her desk. Pulling the laptop out, she turned it on and waited for it to boot up. “They always want something,” she murmured. “You can’t do that kind of magick and not _give_ something back in return. There has to be a balance, a payment.” Her eyes went to Dean for the briefest of moments before returning her attention to the laptop.

Dean’s eyes went to Arie and he gave a small shrug. “Death’s actually doing the _magic_ , I’m just bringin’ him into the game.” He turned his attention to Naythin. “So whaddaya say, you wanna come over to our house; roast marshmallows, make s’mores and conjure Death?”

Naythin leaned against the wall and tried to keep his feet under him. Death was real. “Okay. What do we have to do?” He knew bringing back Lucian was going to tear Arie apart but she always put the pack first and dealt with her own issues later. “You gonna be okay with this, Arie?” 

Pulling up the bank websites, Arie started transferring funds from her business account to her personal account. “I have no choice.” She looked up from the screen and shrugged. “The council feared Lucian. They don’t fear me. If he can convince them that towing the line will keep them breathing, what choice do I have.” She made a point of not looking at Dean. Seeing Lucian, even his ghost was not going to be easy. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I’ve, uh...never actually done this before. The conjuring I mean. Sam and I managed to acquire a spell, but I don’t know for sure if it’s gonna work. So we’re probably gonna need a couple’a people here...just in case it doesn’t work, so we can kill them and when whatever reaper shows up, I can force him or her to take me to Death.” He said the last bit, about killing people and forcing a reaper, as fast as he could in the hopes that neither Arie or Naythin would be able to keep up. He cleared his throat and looked from one to the other as he spoke. “So...is there anyone off the top of your head that you’d like to be rid of...maybe?” 

Naythin stood up and moved next to Arie. “Wait. If this spell doesn’t work you have to murder two people to force a reaper to take you to Death?” He looked at Arie, tilting his head slightly. “Did I get that right?”

Closing the laptop, Arie looked from Dean to Naythin. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure that’s what he said. Is there anyone you’d like to see murdered because I’ve got a whole list that I’d offer up.” Her voice started calm in the beginning and rose in volume until she was yelling. “You can’t be serious, Dean? Murder? I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of but murder is not going to be one of them.” 

Dean huffed. “Well, we’d bring ‘em back. I only need someone to die for a little while. Long enough for a reaper to get here.” He looked between the two. “I’d offer myself up but, Super Lycan, remember? Not too sure I’d play dead very well.” 

Naythin stared at Dean and thought about what he said. _It’s only for a little while_. How bad could it be? He nearly died once already so how bad could another _almost_ be. “I’ll do it. You said it’s only for a little while. We’ll have Kyla...I mean Doc Haines put me out. She can come here, bring whatever equipment she needs to bring me back. It’s for the pack so yeah. Kill me.” He looked at Arie and Dean and took a step back. “What? Don’t look at me like that. You can’t say it doesn’t make sense. It’s better than dragging two poor bastards off the street. Can you imagine what would happen if that got out?” 

Dean quirked a brow as he listened to Naythin. “No. No way. What if you couldn’t be brought back? If something goes wrong?” He didn’t say what he was thinking, that Doc Frankenstein wasn’t gonna step foot in his house. He shook his head. “I’ll do it. I’m sure Cas can kill a Lycan, even Super Lycan. And it’s only if we **have to**. I’m hoping the spell works.” 

Naythin stepped between Dean and Arie, holding his hand up to Arie and giving her a look that silenced her. “No. You’re too important. Besides, which is guaranteed to work better? A spell that _might_ work? Or a corpse with a fresh soul?” He shook his head. “No. Uh uh. We can’t half ass this. Put me down.” 

Dean huffed softly. He didn’t like it. The idea of killing Naythin, even for a little while wasn’t something he wanted to do. He looked to Arie, his eyes asking her if she agreed with this shitty idea.

Arie waited until Naythin was done talking before even stepping close to the two men. “He has a point, Dean. I’d hate like Hell if anything happened to him but we need a sure thing.” Putting her hand on Naythin’s arm, she turned him toward her and looked him in the eye. “You’re sure about this? No backing out once we start.” 

Naythin nodded once and took a deep breath. “I’m sure. Call Kyla.” 

Dean shook his head. “Uh uh, no way. If we do this, it’s gonna be with Cas holdin’ the reins, not that quack bitch. Forget it. It’s Cas or it isn’t happening.” He looked at Arie, his hatred for that stupid bitch written all over his face. “Naythin might have a hard on for her, but I don’t trust her. And she is _not_ gonna be in charge of this shit. Besides, I need Cas here so he can tell me when the reaper appears. It’s not like a human, or a Lycan can see one unless it wants you to.” 

“She won’t let anything happen! Cas can be here but he can’t do everything at once. I know you don’t like her but come on.” Naythin turned to Arie pleading with his eyes. “Arie. Tell him.” 

“Oh no. Don’t drag me into this. You both have a point but I think Dean wins this one. Naythin, I’m sorry.” She hated picking sides. 

Dean looked smugly at Naythin. “Sow your oats in your own house, not in mine. Besides, Cas kinda has to be here...” His words trailed off and he grinned wide. “Actually, on second thought _let’s_ have Doc Frankenstein try to kill Naythin.” His eyes danced with gleeful mischief. 

Naythin glared at Dean, his eyes glowed before he caught himself and left the room. He slammed the front door and sat on the front porch steps. 

“Was that necessary, Dean?” She watched Naythin leave and cringed when the door slammed. “You know he likes Kyla. It’s hard enough for him to admit it without you doing… _that_.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and cocked his head to one side. “Mmmmmm,” he hummed and shrugged as he lifted his head up. “It made me happy.” He grinned. “Oh come on, he’ll get over it. Besides, how’d he even find out that I put Cas on as his watchdog?” 

“You did what?” Arie looked at the front door before going to Dean’s side. “What did you do, Dean?” 

Dean shrugged. “Nothin’. I was worried about the kid, and since we...well _I_ can’t be at the mansion, I put Cas on watchdog duty. Anyone even _thinks_ about touchin’ Naythin and Castiel gets to smite them to dust.” 

“So what if Kyla decided to kiss him? Cas would...smite her? That’s cold, Dean. Even for you.” She gave him a dirty look, crossing her arms over her chest, cocking her hip and arching an eyebrow at him. 

Dean’s forehead creased. “What? No! I was worried about the guys, you know, like Stefan. So unless Doc Frankenstein punches Naythin she has nothin’ to worry about.” He huffed and shook his head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence though, it’s real nice.” He mumbled as he turned away from Arie and headed into the living room. 

“Dean! What am I supposed to think? Cas is pretty cut and dry, remember?“ She threw her hands up in the air and stopped just short of the living room. “And stop calling Kyla Doc Frankenstein. It’s rude.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean mumbled distractedly as he took a seat in his recliner and reached for the remote. 

“Yeah. That’s mature.” Huffing quietly, Arie went to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch. “When do we do this?”

Dean stopped channel surfing and turned his attention to Arie. “You’re sure you want to? You don’t wanna think about it?” He quirked a brow. “We can do it anytime you’re ready. Anytime he’s,” he nodded his head backward toward the door and Naythin outside it, “ready.”

“I think we should do it as soon as possible. He’s still all for it and I think the longer we put it off Naythin might get cold feet.” Arie leaned forward, her hand coming to rest on his arm. “I know you won’t let anything happen to Naythin.” 

Dean’s eyes dropped to her hand on his arm and lifted back up to meet hers and shook his head. “No, I won’t. I trust Cas with my life. It’s the reason I want him here.” He tore his eyes off Arie and looked toward the kitchen briefly before looking back at Naythin. “You wanna go get him? He’s mad at me. I still wanna know how he knew about Cas.” 

“Fine. I’ll get him.” She gave his arm a squeeze and headed for the front door. Pausing at the door, Arie took a breath and slowly opened it. Stepping out, she left the door open a crack before sitting down next to Naythin. 

“Hey.” She bumped him with her shoulder. 

Naythin turned his face away from Arie as she sat down. “Hey.” 

“We’re going to have Cas come over in a few minutes if you’re still doing this.” Arie sat with her arms resting on her knees staring at the concrete steps. 

“Yeah. I’m still doing this. I just…” He shook his head and sat back, his hands going behind his back on the wooden porch. “Why does Dean have to be such a dick towards Kyla? I get he doesn’t like her, I do but...what’s he going to do when he finds out about the clinic she’s building in the basement? Never come back to the pack house?” 

Arie could feel his eyes boring two holes in the back of her head. “He resents her, a lot. Part of it is my fault and I’m sorry, Naythin.” She sat up and turned so she could look at him. “I’m sorry. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who...trips all your triggers. Don’t let Dean scare you away from that. He cares about you and I do too. Deep down, he wants you to be happy.” 

Getting to her feet, Arie went to the front door and held it open. “Come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner it’s over with.” 

Naythin stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants as he crossed the porch and stopped just before the door. “Thank you, Arie.” He gave a half hearted smile and went inside. 

Dean sighed as he watched Arie go and turned his attention back to channel surfing though he never really saw the programs, his mind going back to the last female that had lied and schemed her way into his and Sam’s lives. He knew Kyla wasn’t a demon, at least he was pretty sure. That thought made him chuckle softly to himself. If she was that’d be one way to get rid of her. He tried to remember, other than the fact that she was going to shoot him up with drugs, when it was that he really started to hate the skank. Maybe it was the minute he’d found out that she liked Naythin. Maybe it was because he was more comfortable with the people he cared about having one night stands, where they’d sneak out the window as soon as the proverbial _she_ was asleep. The idea of actual relationships, all he had to go on was Ruby. And the wedge she’d put between him and his brother, to this day, still made him want to kill her all over again. The more he thought about it, it wasn’t just relationships that upset him, he’d been crushed when Sam had went to college. His mother’s voice from when he and Sam were in Zachariah’s version of Heaven echoed in his head, _I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me. I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even Sam. You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it’s not them. Maybe, it’s you._ The sound of the door opening and closing pulled Dean out of his memories. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and cleared his throat as he pulled to his feet. 

Arie kept herself between Dean and Naythin as they walked into the living room. “Okay. Call Cas and let’s get this done.” 

Naythin made a beeline for the back of the couch and kept his eyes glued to the logs in the fireplace. “Where do you want me?”

Dean frowned. “Why do I always have to call him? It’s not like he lives in my ass, if anything he oughtta be livin’ in Naythin’s ass.” 

Closing his eyes, Naythin took a slow deep breath before opening them again. He turned his head slowly toward Dean. “You want me to call him? Pray...for him?” 

“Somebody call Cas. I don’t care who does it. Just do it!” Arie looked at both men and growled. “Grow the hell up and stop acting like a couple of hot heads.” Pointing first to Dean then to Naythin, she glared. “Dean. I know you care about Naythin and want him to be happy so please be more tolerable of Kyla. Naythin. Dean is sorry he’s been such a dick to you about Kyla and will _try_ to be nicer. Isn’t that right Dean?”

Dean’s mouth fell open and he stared at Arie. “Why is this _my_ fault? Fine, yeah, whatever.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ll call Cas, no one else seems to know how to anyway,” he grumbled half under his breath. 

“Uh…” He looked around awkwardly. Pray. Yeah, okay. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. “Cas you got your ears on? Or whatever?” 

“I’m here,” Castiel’s voice sounded from directly behind Dean. 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin before turning to glare at the angel. “Don’t do that!” 

Castiel looked from Dean to Arie and Naythin and back confusedly. 

Arie crouched down when Cas suddenly appeared behind Dean. At least this time she didn’t shift and try to rip his head off. “Hi, Cas.” She waved a little half heartedly. 

Naythin dropped down to this knees, claws digging into the floor as Cas was suddenly behind Dean. He had to concentrate hard to retract his claws. When they were slow to cooperate, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans before standing back up. “Hey.” 

Castiel smiled at Arie and returned her wave, mimicking it perfectly, that is until he saw the way Dean was glaring at him. His hand lowered to his side and his smile melted away. Clearing his throat he looked over Dean’s shoulder at Naythin. 

“He seems fine to me, I didn’t hear…” Castiel began only to be interrupted by Dean. 

“No that’s not what. Just forget that for now,” he corrected, glancing back over his shoulder at Naythin briefly before returning his full attention to Castiel. 

“I need you to kill Naythin…”

Castiel’s forehead creased in confusion. “I thought you wanted me to watch over him.”

“Well, yeah, but that was then. Like I said, forget that for now. I need to get Death here, so… Naythin volunteered to die long enough to get a reaper here so I can get them to get Death.”

Castiel’s brows lifted and his gaze moved from Dean to Naythin and back. 

“Yes, I know, it’s a stupid idea, but I’m not sure if the conjuring spell Sam and I got is gonna work, and they won’t let me be the one to die...for whatever reason.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “It would be easier for you to find the reaper and get them to take you to Death if you were the one who was dead.”

“No, Cas. We’ve already been through this. Naythin volunteered. Whammy him long enough for a reaper to show and they’ll get Death.” Arie closed the distance between herself and Cas, stopping when she was almost on top of him. “Not Dean, Cas. Please.” 

Naythin’s feet were stuck in place when Cas showed up. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do so making like a stump seemed like a good idea. “It makes more sense for me to die. Dean is more important to the pack than I am.” He ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the back of his neck. “Just do it already.” 

Castiel searched Arie’s face unflinchingly, his brow knitting. “You’re afraid i wouldn’t be able to bring him back,” he deduced. His attention shifted to Naythin and then back to Dean. “If this is what you think is best.” 

“What I think is best?” Dean echoed. “What I think is best is me doin’ what needs to be done, but apparently Naythin has a death wish and...Arie doesn’t think you could bring me back.” 

Castiel returned his attention to Arie. “He has died numerous times, it wouldn’t be difficult for him to come back again.” 

She took a step back and blinked. “Numerous...times?” Her head snapped between Dean and Cas. “How...how many times?” Looking at Dean she asked the same question. “How many times, Dean?” 

The fact that Dean had died more than once was enough to shock his system. “No! Damn, Dean. How much is enough?” Naythin stepped over the coffee table, putting himself between Arie and Cas. “Dean told you to protect me. Well, you’ll make sure to bring me back then. That’ll be you protecting me.” Naythin cracked his neck and bounced on the balls of his feet a couple times like a boxer getting ready for a fight. “Give me yer best shot, Cas.” 

Dean glared at Cas for getting Arie upset. “I...we’ll talk later,” he responded, “I promise.” Turning his attention to Naythin he was about to make a wise crack comeback when Castiel waved a hand and Naythin fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

Dean huffed and frowned at the angel. “Ya could’a at least let him lay down first.” 

Arie nearly had a heart attack. “Naythin!” Running to him, she straightened out his arms and legs, brushing the hair out of his face and checked for a pulse. Her heart sank and she had to fight back the tears. _It’s not permanent. Calm down._ “He’s dead.” 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched and he stared at Castiel. “As soon as I have the reaper that comes for him, you bring him back.” 

Castiel nodded. “I will.” 

Dean gazed down at Naythin and glanced briefly at Arie. “Do you want to get him to the couch?” 

He turned to Castiel. “Where...where’s the reaper taking him…?I mean, if he went.”

The angel knew what Dean was asking. Was Naythin going to be reunited with his wife and daughter or would he go to Purgatory, like all the other monsters? 

“I can...make a few adjustments when the time comes…” Castiel murmured. 

Dean gave a single nod. “Thanks.” 

Arie couldn’t take her eyes off Naythin. He looked so peaceful...so...relaxed. “It’s almost over Naythin. We’ll bring you back.” She whispered to him. When Dean asked about the couch, Arie nodded. She slid her arm behind his shoulders and the other behind his knees. Gritting her teeth, she picked him up. Turning carefully, she took the couple of steps needed to clear the coffee table and laid him down gently, making sure his head was on the pillow on the arm of the couch. He was longer than the couch so she had to push the lamp to the side to make room for his feet on the end table. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, she covered him. 

Standing up straight, Arie looked around the room, not sure what to expect when a reaper arrived. “Well? Is...it here yet?”

Castiel let his eyes search the room. “Not yet. But it won’t be long.” 

Dean took a step to the side so he was standing even with Castiel, his own eyes surveying the area despite knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see anything unless it wanted him to. 

“There!” Castiel announced, lifting a hand and holding it out in front of himself. “I have it tethered.” 

As if on cue, in the empty space near the sofa stood the reaper that had been sent to collect Naythin’s soul. 

“Tessa?” 

“Dean?” Tessa responded just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. 

Dean crossed the distance between himself and the reaper, a smile curving his lips. 

Castiel allowed his hand to fall to his side now that the reaper had appeared. 

“What are you doing…?” Tessa’s words trailed off as her gaze darted between Naythin, Castiel and Dean. “Noooo, don’t tell me you’re gonna take him back.” 

Dean gave a slight shrug. “I need Death, Tessa. Bring him here for me, please.” 

Tessa snorted. “You’re serious?” 

“Very.” Castiel responded. 

The second Arie heard Cas say he had the reaper tethered...whatever that meant, she went into protection mode. Her eyes went blue, hands shifted to claws, her fangs dropped and she crouched next to Naythin’s body as if daring the reaper to take him. 

When Dean called the reaper by name, she couldn’t help but stare at him. He knew her? Her head cocked to the side as she looked from Dean to this...Tessa. The snarl that slowly made it’s way from the depths of her stomach started out low and rumbly and by the time it made itself known it was vicious and let everyone in the room know she was not a happy camper. 

The fact that Tessa was pretty with her big brown eyes, short black hair and just enough curves to make men turn their heads as she walked down the street was not helping. The smile on Dean’s face as he had greeted her was not helping. Her wolf wanted out. It wanted to rip this reaper from limb to limb and bury those limbs in five different states. 

“You can’t have him.” 

Tessa turned her attention to Arie and allowed her gaze move over the Lycan witch. “Arie, right?” 

Snapping her jaws together was all the response Arie was going to give. The mouthful of fangs kind of limited her speech but she wasn’t going to give this...reaper a chance to take Naythin. 

“Look, Tessa, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Dean directed, “Call Death here and we can all go home happy.”

“Except for me, because your angel here isn’t gonna let me take this soul back with me,” Tessa surmised testily. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I’ll call Death,” she let her gaze move over Dean, “You’re livin’ on borrowed time anyway.” With that Tessa was gone. 

_You got that right, sweetheart_ , Arie thought with a snort. Her heart sank with Tessa’s last statement before she disappeared. Her head snapped towards Dean and she whined. 

Dean wouldn’t meet Arie’s eyes, instead he turned his attention to Castiel and Naythin. “Bring him back.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “She might not…”

“She’ll call him,” Dean interrupted, “Trust me. I know she will.” 

Castiel nodded. “Alright.” He went to Naythin and knelt beside the couch. He laid the palm of his hand on Naythin’s forehead, his fingers lay atop the Lycan’s head. Castiel closed his eyes and in the next second Naythin’s eyes flew open wide as he drew in an audible gasp of air. Castiel opened his eyes and drew his hand away from Naythin, though he did not stand back up, and instead watched the Lycan carefully. 

One second Naythin was standing in front of Cas and the next he was pulling air into his lungs like a mad man. He swatted at Cas’s hand and fought to stand up. Kicking with his feet, he managed to knock the lamp off the end table and it crashed to the floor. “What happened? How did I get here?” He was panicking. The blanket was wrapped around his legs and he couldn’t get them off the couch. “Let me go. Let me go!”

Arie watched Cas to go Naythin’s side. Her wolf slowly relinquishing its hold. The claws slowly retreated and became fingers once more. Fangs slid back up into her gums and her eyes went back to their normal hazel. 

When Naythin started to breathe, Arie almost shoved Cas out of the way to get to her wolf. She stopped herself incase something happened and Cas had to...do...something to fix him. As he started to struggle under the blanket, Arie leaned over his body so he’d see her. 

“Naythin. It’s okay. You’re back. Calm down.” Arie grabbed the blanket and pulled it off his legs and tossed it aside. She didn’t care about the lamp at this point. It could be replaced. “Okay. It’s just the blanket. You’re fine. You’re at the farm house. Naythin. Calm. Down.” She was able to get him to look at her and she pushed towards him. 

When Naythin started to yell, Dean nearly hurtled the couch and shoved both Cas and Arie out of the way, but he forced himself to stay where he was. But his eyes met Castiel meaningfully. The angel gave a nod and looked back at Naythin. “Listen to your Alpha. You’re safe.” Cas offered the practiced smile that Dean had taught him, which had Dean rolling his eyes because it looked more psychotic than sympathetic. 

His hands were shaking and Naythin felt like the walls were closing in on him. Pushing away from Cas, he sat on the arm of the couch and considered kicking his legs over the back of the couch so he could get away but he was afraid they’d hit Arie. “Just...back off, Cas. Give me some room. Please.” 

Naythin brought his hands up and scrubbed his face hard. When he pulled his hands away, they were still shaking. “They won’t stop shaking.” He clenched his hands into fists and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. 

Castiel slowly pulled away from Naythin, glancing up at Dean as he pulled to his full height. Dean jerked his head to the side for Castiel to come over where he was and leave the Lycan and his Alpha by themselves. 

“Perhaps that’s because you were out a little longer than you should have been,” Death glanced to the side at Castiel before returning his attention to Naythin, “But it seems that my reaper and your… _Lycan_ now is it? Are old friends.” Death stood in the center of the room and turned his attention to Dean. 

“WHY exactly was I called? Did you wish to hand over that ever elusive soul to me?” Death smiled, but it was more deadly than amused. 

Dean’s eyes widened. Crap, they forgot the food. He poked Castiel with an elbow and tried to silently instruct the angel to go and get something fast! 

“I...uh…” Dean smiled nervously and swallowed hard. “Uh, I was hoping...that maybe...you could, uh, bring back Lucian Saint Ryan…”

Death turned to face Arie. “Is this for you?” 

“Uh, no,” Dean cut in. 

“Was I asking you?” Dean inquired pointedly, his eyes never leaving Arie. 

“No,” Dean responded. 

“Good, then you will be silent,” Death instructed. 

As Cas moved away, Arie slowly took his place, her hand gently going to Naythin’s thigh. There wasn’t anything sexual about it. The touch was comforting and she was trying to draw his attention away from his hands. “Calm down. Slow your breathing, Naythin.” 

Arie spun around when another voice spoke near the door. The guy standing in the room was dressed in a black suit complete with white shirt and tie. He was thin to the point of almost being anorexic. He leaned on his walking stick as if he were bored with the whole situation already. Arie inhaled and peeled her lips back in a silent snarl. Silver. 

Holy crap. Death was standing in her house. 

When he looked at her, she put herself between him and Naythin by climbing onto the couch and crouching just in front of her wolf. 

“It’s not for me, directly. It’s for the pack. My pack. Dean’s...pack.” She dropped her head a little and glared up at Death. “Lucian was my...husband and mate before. I need him to come back to assure the safety of my pack.” She knew she wasn’t explaining it well. Fear tended to cloud the brain. 

Death’s lips pulled into a thin line and he looked at Arie. “And you think that this pack of Lycans concerns me, why?” He stepped closer to Arie. “I will tell you once, I know more about you than even you know. I have killed more and I have lived longer than any other being ever to come to be! Please watch your tone.” His voice started soft and ended soft but in the middle he was shouting his displeasure. 

“I...we were hoping that Lucian could take care of the Lycan council…” Dean began. 

“Did I hear you speak again, Dean?” Death inquired. 

“Uh, no...no…” Dean stammered. 

Death nodded, “Good.” 

Arie leaned back as Death came towards her. She couldn’t help it. No matter how tough Arie thought she was, you didn’t argue with Death when he was standing a few feet from you and he was pissed. Her hand moved slowly behind her back and pushed at Naythin to keep him in his place. He was still shaking and Arie didn’t know if there were any other side effects to worry about. 

“I’m sorry.” Arie dropped her eyes and looked at Dean’s recliner. She could still see Death but this way she wasn’t looking directly at him. “You’ve helped Dean in the past. I...we were hoping you could help us.” Begging was not her strong suit. 

Death actually smiled. “I’ve helped Dean.” He turned his head to look at Dean. “Delightful.” 

“Uh, I have crawfish stew and beignets, King cake and Sweet potato pie for dessert,” Castiel cut in, actually sounded winded. 

Death smiled again. “It’s been a long time since I’ve have crawfish.” He turned and started toward the dining table. “You know that the food in Louisiana is the only reason why I didn’t allow Katrina to totally destroy it.” He looked back over his shoulder at Arie and Naythin. “Come, come now everyone and eat. It’s quite delicious.” 

Arie had tracked Death’s movements through the house and when he stopped at the table, she turned to Naythin. “It’s okay. You okay? Can you get up? Can you walk?” 

Nothing had really registered with Naythin since he’d _come back_. When Arie was in his face, he jerked and nodded without even knowing the question. “Yeah. Yeah.” He repeated himself as he looked around the room. Dean, Cas and...Death? Oh boy. Swinging his legs off the couch, he stood up, a little shaky, but he was up. 

Dean knew better than to argue with Death, hungry or not, when Death invited you to eat, you ate, no questions asked. He started to take a seat in his regular chair at the table only to have Death pull the chair out. “Is this your seat?” Death inquired. 

“Oh no, no, I mean yeah, but you, you take it.” Dean knew he was stammering like an idiot but the last time he’d seen Death it wasn’t as though they’d parted on the best of terms, not really. He’d been threatened that Sam had to jump or Death would kill him. Not exactly friendly terms. He reached for Castiel, grabbing the angel by his trench coat and pulled him into the chair next to him. 

“I don’t imbibe...food doesn’t…” Castiel explained. 

“Today, you imbibe, you eat whatever Death tells you to eat, and if he asks it you to do the frickin’ hokey pokey you do it,” Dean snarled low. 

Castiel quite ungracefully sat down next to Dean and offered Death, when he noticed that he was watching, a slight smile. 

Death turned his attention to the living room. “Today,” he demanded, his voice soft but there was a powerful fury behind it that would make even the fiercest run for cover.

Arie bit back a growl at Death’s impatience. “We’re coming.” 

Wrapping an arm around Naythin’s waist, she helped him walk to the kitchen table and sit down next to Dean. There were only four chairs at the table so she stood between Dean and Naythin; a hand on each of their shoulders. Arie wasn’t sure if she should serve or just try not to piss Death off any more then she’d already managed to do. 

Death noticed that Arie didn’t have a chair and he looked up at her and waved to the table with a flourish. “Take a seat, child.” There, between Death and Castiel sat Arie’s desk chair. 

Death reached for the metal ladle and began to dish out bowlfuls of the stew, the bowls appearing out of Arie’s cupboards without anyone having to get up. His gaze fell upon Naythin when he reached for the Lycan’s bowl and Death paused to shake his head. 

“Angels,” he scoffed. “Such shoddy work.” He waved a hand and the spark seemed to return to Naythin’s eyes. “There now, child. Eat.” He instructed as he filled Naythin’s bowl. 

Arie’s eyes went wide at the sudden appearance of her desk chair between Death and Cas. She really didn’t want to be so close to him. She looked at Naythin and nodded quickly trying to let him know that he’d be okay. Walking behind Dean, she let her hand trail along his shoulders, squeezing quickly before continuing to her seat. Sitting down, she kept her eyes on Dean and Naythin. 

Naythin could feel the panic bubble up inside him when Arie started to walk away. Her look of reassurance wasn’t working. His hands still shook uncontrollably in his lap and he couldn’t seem to focus on any one object for very long. Death’s hand reaching for the bowl he couldn’t remember being in front of him didn’t even phase him. The panic attack was reaching it’s peak when every muscle seemed to cramp suddenly and release just as fast. His vision became clear, his hands stopped shaking and he could breathe, actually fill his lungs for the first time. The smell coming up from the stew that had been served to him made his mouth water. Picking up his spoon, he took a tentative sip. “It’s good. This is really good.” 

Death looked up from his soup bowl and smiled as he nodded. “Yes, it is, isn’t it.” The simple ones were always the most endearing to him. It was those who felt they were above their station of mere multicelled organisms that got on his nerves. 

Death sat back and smoothed the napkin in his lap as he looked over at Dean. “Now, tell me why it is I would want to help you.” 

Dean looked from Death to Cas to Arie before returning his attention to Death. He released his spoon and sat back in his chair, his tongue darted out to lick across his lips. 

“Well, the Lycan council wants me dead,” he began. 

“I said why would _I_ want to help you, not why you need me to help you,” Death corrected, bored with the conversation already. 

“Uh, well see, they aren’t listening to Arie, they feel that only men should be Alphas...and there’s the men that walked out...if Lucian was here, maybe he could fix all that.” Dean glanced at Arie briefly. 

“Because you can not?” Death inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Arie had taken a single spoonful of the stew and that was all she could stomach. It tasted alright but there was no way she could eat anymore. She listened to Dean and Death but held her tongue until Death asked why Dean couldnt fix the council. 

“They’re afraid of Dean but not in the same way they feared Lucian. Dean isn’t a normal Lycan. He...He’s like a Lycan on steroids.” Did Death even know what steroids were? “It’s complicated.” 

“Complicated?” Death echoed.

Dean let his forehead bounce off the table. He’d made the mistake of saying that to Death once. 

“To a thing like me, a thing like you… well think about how you’d feel of a bacterium sat at your table and told you its situation was _complicated_. This is one tiny planet, one tiny little solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I’m old, very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find anything in your lives.” He looked down and pushed his bowl back and licked his lips before lifting his eyes again. “Now. Would someone like to tell me why no one else seems capable of handling this insignificant issue?” 

“Well you could just kill all the members of the council,” Dean mused. 

Death turned his head to look at Dean, his mouth drawn into a distasteful frown. 

“It may be an _insignificant issue_ to you but, it is my life, the whole packs lives that are at stake here. Lucian left a huge legacy and I’ve been trying to keep it going but, as Dean said, the council feels women are less than capable to run a pack. If you could bring Lucian back even for a short time, that same fear the council had for him would be transferred to Dean. They’d see that Dean had Death on his side and they wouldn’t screw with us anymore.” Arie tried to keep it as civil as she could. 

Dean’s eyes grew wider as Arie got louder. Oh no, oh God, please make her stop. Make her stop. Oh please don’t let Death kill her. Oh fuck. 

Death slowly turned his head and his attention to Arie. “But I’m not on Dean’s side. I’m not here out of some comradery that Dean and I share. One of my reapers came to me to tell me that Dean Winchester would not give the soul of this one,” he nodded toward Naythin, “up and that he wanted to speak to me. I came as he requested. I’ve already cleaned up the Angel’s mess and I’ve invited you all to dine with me. What did I get in return for any of that? I think that I should get something out of this.”

“I understand you’re not a huge fan of Dean and I thank you for coming and for fixing Naythin but, could you pretend to like him? Just for a little while? Please?” Arie wasn’t above begging and if Death wanted her to get down on her knees and beg, she’d damn well do it. 

When he started talking about getting something in return, her heart stopped and any bravado she might have had ran screaming from the room. Arie raised her head and looked at Death. “What do you want?” 

Death had lost interest in Arie’s long winded speech minutes before she’d actually stopped talking. “I can not bring Lucian Saint Ryan back. He does not have a body and so he would be an unanchored spirit. But. I will go with Dean and stand before this council….and _pretend_ to be chummy with Dean. In payment however,” Death’s lips curled slowly upward into a devilish smile. “I think Dean’s soul will work. Once the council is wowed and frightened by Dean’s show of power, he will come with me. It’s settled then.” 

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at Arie and prayed that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. He’d forgotten to mention the rule of never touching Death or you would, _die_. He’d forgotten a lot of things, like the fact that Death really didn’t care for him much. 

“No. It’s not settled.” 

Naythin had been stuffing his face blissfully but he’d been paying close attention to the conversation the whole time. Not being able to bring Lucian back stung and he knew Arie was disappointed as well. Death wanting Dean’s soul? No. Just...no. 

He pushed the empty bowl forward and sat back in his chair. He looked at Dean then at Arie and finally locked eyes with Death himself. “Dean stays. He’s not up for negotiation. Take mine. It’s a little beat up but she still runs good. He has family here. Arie needs him.” He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now. It’s settled.” 

Death nearly jumped over the table but managed to control his wrath. “You listen good, boy. I just saved you from a lifetime of wearing diapers and babbling nonsense. You show some respect or I’ll put you back the way you were.” His voice never rose, but his anger was evident nonetheless. 

Death took a breath and sat back again and calmly addressed the rest of the table. “I will take Dean. But it will not be forever.” He turned his head and looked at Dean. “I would like...a vacation. So, for the two weeks following the meeting with your Lycan council, you will be me. Once your time is up, I will return you...to your body unharmed.” 

“It’s a deal,” Dean blurted. 

“NO!” Arie yelled and grabbed onto Cas’s arm to keep in herself in her seat. She wanted nothing more than to rip Death a new asshole but was afraid of what he’d do to Dean. “Just no!” Her eyes were wide and they bore holes in Dean. “Not for two weeks or two days. No. Forget it.” Letting go of Cas, she got to her feet and walked around the table and stood behind Dean. “Forget it. We’ll figure it out on our own.” Her hands went to Dean’s shoulders and she held on protectively. 

Naythin jumped when Arie yelled. His chair went flying behind him and he stood ready to kill for his pack. When he saw Arie safely behind Dean, he looked at Death and bowed his head. “I apologize for my outburst but my offer still stands.” 

Death had started to get up to leave, until Arie yelled no. He slowly sat back down though his gaze seemed almost bored with the entire show of emotion and protectiveness. “You think I would not keep my word?” He asked Arie. 

His eyes flickered to Naythin briefly but he waited for Arie’s response before speaking to the boy. He turned his head and his eyes seemed to stare right in to Naythin’s soul. “Is there perhaps a hidden agenda in that offer? The hope of seeing wife and child on the other side.”

Arie tightened her grip on Dean. The muscles beneath her fingers were rock hard and he didn’t even twitch. Looking over him, she shook her head. “No. I think you would...keep your word, I just can’t lose him again. Not even for two weeks. I’ve lost him too many times.” Her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat several times to get it under control again. “Don’t take him from me again. Please. I’m begging you.” One arm slid down Dean's chest and her hand stopped just over his heart.

Dean lifted one hand and pressed it gently against Arie’s over his heart and tipped his head back so he could look up at her. “Are you sure, baby? It’s just two weeks and if it will take care of all the problems...maybe it’s worth at least thinking about?” 

Naythin kept his head down even when Death brought up his girls. “Yes.” What more could he say? You didn’t lie to Death.

Death turned his full attention to Naythin. No one had told him. How interesting. “You don’t know do you? Your precious Lucian never told you?” Death could honestly say he was surprised, and not much surprised him anymore. “You will never see them again, for you see, the Lycan that bit you and tore your wife’s body and then your girl’s to shreds, he also took from you the one thing that humans hope for, the one thing that sustains them. That they will see their loved ones again after death. You, now that you are no longer human, are not allowed to cross through the gates of Heaven. You will spend eternity in Purgatory. Alone.”

Naythin lifted his head slowly until he could look at Death. He couldn’t detect a lie in what he said but then again, the guy didn’t even _have_ a scent to begin with. He looked at Dean and Arie for a second before looking back at Death. Wasn’t that a kick in the teeth. Standing to his full height, Naythin nodded slowly. “Well, I’ve been alone this long and survived...mostly, eternity can’t be all that bad and if Lycans go to Purgatory I’ll be with friends. So, yeah. I still offer my soul for Dean’s.” 

Raising his arm, he pointed at Dean and Arie. “Shut up.” 

Dean shot Naythin a dirty look and turned his attention to Death. “Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.” He looked back at Naythin then at Death once more. “Besides, he’d suck as you. I on the other hand…”

“Would suck infinitely more,” Death concluded for him. “But I have no quarrel with the boy. You on the other hand, I find more interesting. A hunter turned Lycan. I wonder how that sits with others in your line of work. What happened, baby brother in hell so you became the monster you fought so hard for him never to be?” 

“That about wraps it up, yeah. And you know how it sits with the other hunters. So is this the only way you’ll help, if I be you for two weeks?”

Death slowly nodded his head but remained silent. He slowly pulled from his seat and headed back to the area he’d appeared at. “I will give you and your fiancé the night to think on it. But I want my answer by noon tomorrow. And don’t worry, I will know what it is.” With that, Death seemed to disappear into the woodwork. 

Naythin stood his ground and was prepared for Death to agree with what he’d offered but when he seemed to totally ignore it, he got pissed. He was giving them until noon? The decision had already been made as far as he was concerned. When the guy walked back into the living room, his cane tapping out a steady beat on the wood floor, he wanted to choke the shit out of him. He’d offered his soul up on a freaking silver platter. What more did he want?

Arie kept her grip on Dean, tightening it until the muscles in her arm bulged when Death brought up Dean’s brother. Giving them until noon the next day was not helping matters. There was no way she was going to let Dean go. Watching Death walk out of her kitchen and just disappear as if he’d never been there, she couldn’t bring herself to release the hold she had on Dean. It was as if her arms were locked in place and refused to respond to the signals her brain had been sending. 

“Well that went crappy,” Dean sighed. 

Castiel blinked a couple times and frowned. “What happened? Where’s Death?”

Dean frowned at Cas. “Uh, he left. What part of that did you miss?”

“Everything from the point that he said he wanted you to be him. I dunno what happened…”

Dean huffed and looked over at the area where Death had disappeared. “I bet I know who does.” 

Naythin started to pick up the empty bowls from the table and put them in the sink. “I’m never eating seafood again.” Leaning against the counter, he shook his head. “You can’t go, Dean. Even for two weeks.” 

Arie stared at the living room and growled. “You’re a bastard, ya know that?!” She yelled and bent her head so her chin and lips came to rest on Dean’s head. Inhaling the scent of his shampoo, tears slowly ran down her cheeks and disappeared in his hair.

Dean started to get up only to run into the wall that was Arie. “Baby, lemme up,” he murmured. When she didn’t move he turned his head and his upper torso as far around to see her as he could. He reached for her and pulled her to him. “C’mere, it’s okay.” 

He pushed his seat out and directed Arie onto his lap. Looking back at Naythin he shook his head. “What if it’s the only way to help the pack? To put the council in their places? Hey...I’m sorry about that whole ignorin’ ya thing. He does that.” Dean shook his head. “Not that I know him all that well but, what I do know...is scary as shit and twice as bitchy.” 

Gripping the counter tighter, Naythin shook his head. “No quarrel with the boy.” Turning to face the living room again, he picked up a dish towel and threw it towards the spot where Death had stood. “I’ll give you something to quarrel about you pompous asshole! I’m thirty six fucking years old! Asshole!” 

Pushing away from the counter, he stalked past the kitchen table where Dean held Arie in his lap and retrieved the towel. “I’m sorry, Arie. I tried.” 

She refused to move but when Dean took her in his arms, her body just went into muscle memory and let itself be drawn onto his lap. “It’s not okay. It’s never going to be okay as long as we’re in the pack.” 

Watching Naythin pick up the towel, she couldn’t help but smile a little. “I know you tried Naythin. Thank you and I’m sorry about...about what Death said about your girls. I didn’t know.” The tears returned and she let them fall. 

“Naythin,” Castiel began with a shake of his head, “Don’t worry about it. I’m in charge of Heaven now and I’ll… _tweak_ , as Dean would say, a few things when the time comes.” 

“Thanks, Cas.” Naythin patted the angel on the shoulder as he walked past on his way to the laundry room with the towel. When he returned, he sat down at the table and let his head rest on his arms. “Now what?” 

“I dunno,” Dean murmured with a shake of his head. “I don’t even know where else to start.” 

Castiel’s squinted his eyes as he thought of where else to turn, what other being might strike fear into the hearts of the council. “What about Crowley?” 

Dean lifted his gaze from Arie to Castiel. “What about him?”

“He’s the new King of Hell, wouldn’t that strike fear into the council members?” Castiel inquired. 

“What makes you think he’d be interested?” Dean asked. 

“I thought the two of you were amiable there for a while.” Castiel tilted his head slightly to one side.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, because he knew he could get my ass kicked while he stood by and watched.” 

Naythin picked his head up just enough to look from Cas to Dean and back again. “King of Hell?” He snorted and lay his head back down, this time hiding his eyes. “Why the hell not. Nothing surprises me anymore.” 

Arie sat on Dean’s lap, her head resting on his shoulder. It was all just too much. “I need...I have to go...somewhere. Now.” She got up quickly and headed for the back door. Pushing it open, she walked out of the house and headed for the barn, not even bothering to close the door behind her. 

Dean tried to grab for Arie, to keep her with him, but it obvious she had her mind made up. “Sonuvabitch.” Dean pulled to his feet. “Naythin, can you talk to Cas, maybe between the two of you, you can come up with something.” He continued toward the back door as he spoke. He walked out after Arie and like her, didn’t bother to close the door. “Ar!” he called out as he stepped outside. It was then that he saw her head for the barn and jogged toward her. 

Arie didn’t stop until she had the main door to the barn slid open and all the lights on. She knew the horses were gone but the place was a mess; cobwebs had taken over the stall fronts and doors. Grabbing a broom, she started to brush them off. Arie knew Dean had followed her but right now she was in no mood to talk to anyone. 

“Ar?” Dean said as he entered the barn. “Are you okay? You just took off, I didn’t know…?” He shook his head. “I know this is messed up, I told you a long time ago that my life was weird. I’m trying to find a way to save your pack, to let them keep their awesomely amazing Alpha. You think I didn’t see you with Naythin in there? Do you think they’d ever have anyone else treat them like that, like family?” He shook his head. “‘Cause I sure as hell don’t.” 

The first stall front was cleaned off by the time Dean stopped talking. She really had no intention of responding to him but when he brought up family, she dropped the broom and faced him. “When is it going to end, Dean? When is it going to be enough?” She pointed towards the house and took a few steps toward him. “I just had Death in my kitchen, Dean. DEATH! Now you and Cas are talking about the King of Hell? I can handle weird. I’m a witch, remember? But this is beyond weird. This is light-years away from weird. I don’t know what kind of hard on Death has for you, but I don’t like it. I can’t. I won’t.” 

Picking up the broom, Arie turned and started on the second stall. “I can’t handle much more.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. Arie was the one person who he didn’t think he ever had to hide any part of his life from. The one person he could talk to about the weird ass shit in his life. And now, she couldn’t handle it. She was a fucking LYCAN but she couldn’t handle his life. Couldn’t handle him trying to help her, digging in as deep as he could to find every badass motherfucker he’d ever been up against that _might_ actually help them. And Death was the biggest badass of them all. He’d figured he’d start at the top and work his way down. “Fine. I give up too, I quit. The mansion can fall to the ground, you can quit being the Alpha, and the council can run amok. Yep. I agree, let’s just forget it.” He turned and started back out the barn door. 

Arie jabbed the broom so hard against the stall that the handle snapped off in her hand. Losing her balance, she fell forward and the broken end of the handle went straight through the palm of her hand. “Shit!” 

Sitting on the ground, she looked at her hand and tried to calm herself down. Her fingers had gone numb and when she tried to move her wrist, the bones started to grind together. Blood was running down her arm and dripping off her elbow. “Oh that hurts.” Looking towards the door, she yelled for Dean. “Dean!” Banging her head against the wood stall front in frustration, she yelled again. “DEAN!” There was no way she could pull the handle out of her hand and keep her wrist from moving on her own. She knew he was pissed and had taken what she’s said completely wrong but right now she just needed his help. 

Dean had made it halfway back to the house when he heard Arie call his name. He really didn’t feel like fighting with her. He was fighting with himself enough as it was, he didn’t need someone else berating him. He didn’t stop, just continued toward the house. If she wants to yell at me she can do it in the house. When he heard something bang inside the barn he turned, his teeth clenching. He heard her call his name again and ran for the barn. “Arie!” he called back. 

He came to a skittering halt when he found her. Reaching for her, he gripped her shoulders gently and allowed his eyes to move over her face and body seeking out injuries. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Opening her eyes, when she felt his hands on her shoulders, Arie lifted her injured hand in the air. “I got a splinter in my hand. Can you get it out for me?” The pain was radiating up her arm and sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. 

Dean’s brow knitted. “A splinter?” He shook his head as he took in the blood running down her arm. “That’s some splinter.” He grabbed the end of the broom handle that was sticking out of her hand and looked up at her face. “Kiss me.” He knew yanking this thing out was going to hurt like a bitch, but at least if she was distracted it wouldn’t be as traumatic. 

Kiss him? She was on the verge of passing out and he wanted her to kiss him? Arie groaned and slammed the back of her head against the stall again when Dean grabbed the handle. “You gotta pull it out the way it went in.” She tried to keep from looking at it but her eyes opened anyway and she slammed them shut again. Yeah. It was bad. 

“You kiss me first. I’m not movin’.” Her arm had started to shake and she tried to grab for him with her good hand but was coming up with nothing but empty air. 

Dean leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, his free hand reaching for her and cupping the side of her face, holding it so she couldn’t get away. The hand on the broom handle quickly jerked, pulling the chunk of wood free of her hand. It hit the barn floor with a thud and only then did he pull his head back, breaking the somewhat rough kiss. 

Arie moaned against his lips and her hand finally found him and she latched on as tight as she could. Her mind completely forgetting about her hand until she felt the wood get ripped out. Her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed. She wasn’t sure if it hurt more coming out then it did going in? When Dean pulled back, she tried to follow him but thought better of it when her head started to swim. “I think I’ll sit here for a bit.” 

Dean nodded and turned, trying to hide her hand from her eyes with his body as he looked at it. It was still bleeding, but the skin around the wound seemed to be fresh and pink looking rather than angry red. She was starting to heal. That was good. Turning to look at her he pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin while he continued to hold onto her wounded hand. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he soothed, “I gotcha. Looks like it’s startin’ to heal. Long as it stops bleeding soon we’re good.” 

Arie sighed against his chest as Dean held her. “Who's going to take out my splinters when you’re gone? Everyone wants a piece of you and when they’re done I end up having to put you back together. I don’t want pieces of you. I want all of you.” She hissed and jerked in his arms as the bones in her hand started to mend. 

Dean held Arie a little tighter when he felt the bones begin to shift and mend in her hand as he held it. “It’s okay. We’ll figure something else out. I left Naythin and Cas in charge of tryin’ to think somethin’ up. So between those two we’re probably gonna wind up trying to rouse Captain Jack Sparrow from the dead or some shit.” He chuckled. 

“Great. Dead pirates.” She gripped his shirt tighter and groaned as her hand healed. “I hate that monkey.” 

Dean chuckled a little more and turned his head, pressing a kiss to the side of hers. “Worse case, like I said, I could always kill the other council members.” He shrugged and smiled against her hair.

Arie closed her eyes and leaned on Dean. “Hold that thought.” Pulling away, she tucked her hand tight against her chest and stood up. Her vision was still a little off but it straightened out after a minute. Taking a tentative step away from the safety of the stall, she wavered just enough to make her reach out for Dean. “A little help here?” When her hand came in contact with his, Arie started for the house. “I need to talk to Naythin.” 

Dean reached for Arie when she started to teeter a bit on her feet and he nodded and pulled her to him somewhat so he could hold her uninjured hand and keep his other hand around her just incase she lost her balance completely. “Can I ask why this sudden urgency to speak to Naythin?” 

Her eyes were glued to the still open back door. Were those two born in a barn? Arie let her head rest on Dean for a minute as they walked toward the house. “Not yet. I need to ask him something first.” 

As the pair reached the door, Arie turned sideways so they could go in together. Sudden movements had her vision blurring so she wasn’t keen on letting go of Dean just yet. “Naythin. Do we still have those sniper rifles?”

Naythin had been talking to Cas or trying to. The guy had no sense of humor whatsoever and the fashion sense of a high school nerd. He perked up when Arie and Dean came through the door together but concern quickly replaced it when he saw the way she was using Dean as a crutch to walk and the hand she held tight to her chest was looking pretty mangled. “What happened?” He stood up to move the chairs out of the way so she could sit down. “Uhhh yeah. They’re in the armory in the basement of the mansion. Why?”

“Sniper rifles?” Dean looked from Arie to Naythin. “I swear, this pack just keeps gettin’ cooler and cooler.” He chuckled and shook his head, his lips curved into a wide grin. “I’m definitely gonna miss it.”

“Good. I want them pulled out of storage, cleaned and sighted in.” Lifting her head carefully, Arie nodded towards Naythin. “Now you can ask what the urgency was, Dean.” 

Naythin nodded and looked between Arie and Dean. “Right. Sure. Why?” 

“Okay, so what’s the sudden urgency?” Dean looked from Arie to Naythin and back his brow just as knitted with confusion as Cas’s.

“Thanks to Naythin and his military connections. Those rifles are untraceable. They don’t exist anymore. We’re going to assassinate the council.” She eased out of Dean’s arms and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Her hand was stinging like crazy. It felt like a thousand bees were really pissed off and using her hand for target practice. The sudden silence in the room had her looking up. “What?” 

Dean stared down at Arie then looked over at Naythin, who seemed to be looking at Arie with the same incredulous look as he was sure was plastered all over his face. 

“How is shooting them better than what Dean did?” Castiel asked in confusion, “Isn’t that just as bad?” 

Arie shook her head carefully. “No. They know Dean killed Damen and Adam. He did it right in front of them. This way, they won’t know who did it. Our hands stay clean. The council is eliminated and I can start over and hand pick their replacements. Problem solved.” The fingers on her injured hand started to feel more normal and not like over stuffed sausages. She tried to wiggle them and smiled when it didn’t hurt to do so. 

Naythin gawked at Arie like she’d sprouted a second head. She was nuts. “You’re nuts, you know that? It could work but you’re still nuts.” Leaning back in his chair, he scratched at his chin. “One question. What about Stefan and his followers?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What’s the difference between what I did and this? Dead is still dead. And don’t you think a mass slaughter, of all of the Lycan council, is gonna look a little odd?” Dean retorted. He turned his head and his attention to Naythin and quirked a single brow, “That’s your _only_ question?” 

“With everything that’s going on, it could easily be blamed on some of the guys that left. They all have training on using the rifles. They had access to the armory. We could report a theft to the council that way we don’t look suspicious or as suspicious when they start dropping like flies. Besides, it’s only four. Not like we’re planning on taking out the entire state of Colorado or anything.” Arie looked around the room trying to judge whether or not they all still thought she had lost her mind. It was a better option than Dean playing Death and there was no way of knowing if Death would actually let Dean come back. 

Naythin continued to stare at Arie and shake his head. “I always thought you had balls but this.” He huffed. “You got brass ones, Arie.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “She takes after me,” he winked playfully at Naythin. “I know it’s why you want me. Arie likes ‘em too” He chuckled and looked at Arie. “If this is what you want, we’ll do it. I just…” He couldn’t help the chuckle that broke from between his lips. “What happened to your love of Lycan law?” 

Leaning back in her chair, Arie sniffed and shrugged her shoulders lazily. “Screw ‘em. I’m tired of trying to please them and to keep them happy. They refuse to get with the times. Now, we get with the times my way.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “I’m definitely up for that. Their laws were stupid anyway. And, don’t take this the wrong way, but the hunter in me loves the idea of killing some Lycans.” 

Castiel sat with his eyes squinted to tiny slits as his forehead crinkled so hard that the bridge of his nose was even crinkled a little. “Wait...why would he want your scrotum? And why does Arie like…? I’m confused.”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and his chin fell to his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed. He would never understand how _he_ had wound up with a virgin angel, and not just virgin, but had no clue about sex whatsoever. You’d think Castiel would have at least watched a few times when he was here observing. Lifting his head he looked at Cas. “We’ll get you some porn to watch later.” 

A slow smile spread across Naythin’s face. He got up slowly from his chair and started for Dean. “Oh Dean. I’m so glad you’re finally recognizing your feelings for me.” He held out his arms and puckered his lips. “Gimme a kiss, lover.” He started making kissing noises and squinting his eyes. 

Arie sat up and watched. Her hands went to her face to try and stifle a laugh but she failed miserably. It started as a chuckle and ended with a full blown belly laugh. “You two make such a cute couple!” 

Dean leaned back from Naythin and held an arm out, using it to hold Naythin back. “Uh, yeah, maybe not.” He turned his head and shot Arie a half hearted glare, but the smile that split his face made it hard to take it even a little serious. And it didn’t help any when he glanced Castiel’s downright baffled expression out of the corner of his eye. “Okay, you're confusing Cas, yer gonna have to give him a crash course on sex before you kiss me.”

Naythin dropped his arms and put on his best pouty face. “No? Fine. I’m more of an ass man, myself.” He started back for his seat when Dean’s comment caught him off guard. “Wait.” He looked at Cas and back to Dean. “I’m not _teaching_ Cas anything about sex. He can find out about it like the rest of us did. Under the bleachers at the foot ball game. Sorry Cas. You’re on your own.” Pulling out his chair, Naythin sat down, pulled his foot up and let it come to rest on his knee. 

“What happens under the bleachers?” Castiel inquired, his gaze darting between Dean and Naythin. 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s no wonder you struck out at a whore house.” His gaze went to Naythin and he lifted his brows. “Tryin’ to tempt me over there, aren’t ya?” He nodded and shook his head. “Slut.”

Once Arie had managed to calm down, she stared at Dean and Naythin. “If you two want to be alone, the guest room is made up. Clean sheets and all. Cas could watch. The armchair is still in there.” 

Dean turned his attention to Arie, disgust written all over his face. “That has all the makings of a bad porno flick.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “Y’just had to ruin it, didn’t ya?” 

“Ruin what?” Castiel asked, his gaze dating to each person in turn. 

Arie stood up and slowly walked behind Naythin letting her fingers trail along his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she took careful steps towards Dean. Her eyes slowly moving up and down his body. When she was in front of him, she kissed him on the cheek. “Oh I don’t know, Dean. Being a little adventuresome is good for a relationship. Could be fun.” She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face. 

Naythin wasn’t sure if he should run or crawl under the kitchen table. He liked Arie and Dean but, no. No way. He shuddered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. “You can be adventuresome without me.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Arie. “Uh,” he glanced at Naythin and looked back at Arie. “If it’s all the same to Naythin I think I’ll pass. But ya know, if you wanna invite a friend over, we could maybe see about that.” His gaze went briefly to Cas as an impish grin curved his lips. “Cas can watch and learn from an expert.” 

Arie sighed and tried to look disappointed. “Fine.” Letting the word trail off. Going over to Cas, she patted him on the shoulder. “Like Dean said. We’ll get ya some porn.” 

“Now that we’re all comfortable with our sexuality, except for Cas. We need to get this plan worked out. The council needs to be called and given the theft report to get that taken care of. I’ll go back to the pack house and use one of the codes that haven’t been removed from the system.” Naythin stood up and started for the front door. “Four rifles, scopes and ammo are going to disappear. Go big or go home, right?” 

Dean looked at Arie. “Are we gatherin’ ‘em together and pickin’ ‘em off all at once or we goin’ to each packhouse one at a time and gettin’ where they live? If you call a meeting to tell them about the theft and you want them all taken out at once, you’re gonna want to wait until Naythin and I are in place with the sniper rifles.” 

Leaning back against the counter, Arie shook her head. “The problem with picking ‘em off one at a time is that as soon as the first one drops the other three will get a phone call. No. We need to get ‘em in one place.” Her voice was firm. Arie was certain this was the only way to ensure Naythin and Dean’s safety and to finally get control of the council. “I could tell them I’m stepping down and they need to come here to make it official. They’ll probably trip over themselves to get here.” 

Dean glanced toward Naythin briefly before returning it to Arie and giving a nod. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Arie took the briefcase and laptop to her desk and put them the bottom drawer for safety. She didn’t have a safe in the house so it had to do for now. She called each of the council members to tell them what she wanted to do and they were as predictable as she thought. They agreed to come to the pack house and would bring the necessary documents that needed to be signed to relinquish her leadership of the Saint Ryan Pack. Before Arie hung up with each of them, she made sure they were aware that she wasn’t going to just leave. Arie had conditions that had to be met prior to her signing anything.

They agreed to meet just after sunset in the garden outside her office. Arie also made sure to tell them to come alone. No family or their seconds. Looking at her watch, they had four hours. 

Once they agreed, she called Naythin to make sure he was able to get the rifles without any problems. He assured her everything was fine and he would meet them at an old hunting blind across the road from the pack house. It had long been abandoned and no one in the pack went there. Hanging up with Naythin, she went into the kitchen to get a beer.

Dean glanced over at Arie from where he sat, lacing up the combat boots he’d been given by the Security team. “You okay?” he inquired worriedly. He pulled to his feet once he’d finished with the last boot and crossed the distance separating them. Lifting a hand, he cupped her face and leaned in pressing a tender kiss to her lips. He let the calloused pad of his thumb brush softly across her bottom lip as he pulled back. “You sure I can’t just eat them?” He grinned playfully, a soft chuckle working out from between his lips. 

Smiling against his lips, she wanted nothing more than to pull him back for another and never let go. “Oh, you know. Just another day at the office. Chat with Death, piss Death off, plan to assassinate the Lycan council. What’s not to be okay about?” Arie couldn’t help but laugh along with him. She patted his chest and moved around him and taking a seat at the table. “You’d get sick and they wouldn’t taste as good coming up as they would going down.” Twisting the top of her beer, she dropped battle cap on the table and took a long pull. 

Dean made a disgusted face and gave an exaggerated shudder. “I can’t imagine those stuffy old bastards tasting good.” He watched Arie tip the bottle to her lips and start to drink. “Least not as good as Naythin tastes.” A devilish grin curved his lips. 

Beer went flying out Arie’s nose and she started to cough and choke. The bottle foamed over the top and she tried to get it to the sink before beer was spilled all over the kitchen. Turning the faucet on, she cupped her hand and let it fill with water, taking a drink she rinsed out her mouth and reached for the dishtowel to wipe her face. Turning to face Dean, her eyes were wide and still watering. “Do I want to ask how you know what Naythin tastes like, let alone what part of him you’ve _tasted_?” 

Dean couldn’t help the way his grin turned into a full on belly laugh as he watched Arie. He kept tabs on the fact she had choked, but she seemed to recover quickly enough. He wound up staggering back until he hit one of the kitchen walls as he laughed, big fat tears rolled down his deeply flushed face. He slowly shook his head as he tried to stop laughing, but it was a hard won fight. “I don’t actually. He’s the one that catches, not me.” 

Arie glared daggers and laser beams at Dean as he laughed at her. “That’s funny. Laugh it up, fur ball.” She threw the towel at him and grabbed another to clean up the mess on the table. As she wiped it up, Arie stopped and looked back at Dean. “Wait. Catches? Dean, Naythin’s not gay.” 

Dean shrugged. “Neither am I. That’s why it’s funny.” He shook his head and sighed. “It’s a guy thing, don’t worry about it.” 

After Arie finished cleaning the table, she threw the towel in the washer and “accidentally” elbowed Dean in the ribs as she past him. “Times like these make me so glad I didn’t have brothers.” 

Dean snickered and jumped slightly when Arie elbowed him in the ribs. “I never did this was Sam. That would have been...weird. Everybody thought we were gay anyway, we didn’t need to make it worse.” He shook his head and made a face as he shuddered.

Turning to face Dean, Arie slipped her arms around his waist and let her body melt into his. “Well, I for one am glad you’re not gay. The good ones are always either taken or gay.” 

“Well I’m taken.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Of course,” he mused as he pulled back, “that kinda leaves Naythin with gay.” He looked down at her and chuckled. “Maybe we better not break it to him, hm?”

Pulling back, Arie rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless. Cute, but hopeless.” Going to the fridge for another beer, she twisted off the cap and held it in her hand turning it over and over in her fingers. “This isn’t going to be easy.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Takin’ out the council members?” He gave a combination shrug and nod. “It will and it won’t. Naythin and I have the training to make it happen. The hard part is when they scatter. And then there’s you, who needs to get the hell out of the way.” He lifted both brows and looked at her pointedly. “I don’t care if you have to push one of those bastards into the line of fire, _you_ take cover.”

Arie pointed her beer at Dean and nodded. “There is a large glass table in the garden. I’ll get them all to sit at the table. It’ll give you and Naythin clear shots that way. They’ll feel a little more at ease being outside then in the house.” She took a long slow pull on her beer. “We need a code word that won’t tip them off.” Tapping her ear, she grinned. 

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug. “What do you think would be good?” He frowned thoughtfully. “They’re gonna start to shift the second one of them, two of them actually, gets hit, aren’t they?” 

“They might. It’s been a long time since any of them have ever shifted. The older you get the longer you can go before you have to.” She thought about a code word and came up empty. “I don’t know.” She stared at the beer bottle and it hit her. “What about, _thank you for your time_?” 

Dean shrugged and nodded. “Just make sure you say it before you sign anything. I don’t want one of those old dicks getting some dumbass idea, like that because you’re no longer Alpha you work real well as a shield.” 

“I’ll make sure.” She gave him a reassuring smile. Going over to Cas, Arie gently put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay with all this, Cas?” 

Castiel blinked a couple times, bringing himself out of his thoughts regarding sex and what exactly Dean and Naythin and Arie had been talking about. He looked at Arie and his mouth opened, only to snap back closed. 

“Don’t let us interrupt...whatever it was you were doing”. Dean frowned at the angel. 

Castiel looked from Arie to Dean. “No, I…” He looked back at Arie. “Yes, it sounds fine. I…” He looked back at Dean. “Would you like me to be there with her?”

Dean’s eyes widened a little and he looked from the angel to Arie and nodded, slowly but exaggeratedly, as if trying to get Arie to agree to what he was saying by sheer force of will. “Let Cas go with you. He can fly you oughtta there so I won’t have to worry about you gettin’ caught in the crossfire.” 

Finishing her beer, Arie set the empty bottle on the counter. “No. Cas can’t be there. They see a stranger and they’re going to get all kinds of suspicious. I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to have a few guards outside. They won’t think anything of it. They’d expect it, actually.” 

“If I’m not needed, I really need to get back…” Castiel murmured as he pulled to his feet. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. No problem. Thanks, for everything. I appreciate it.” 

Castiel nodded. “I _did not_ screw that up with Naythin.” 

Dean gave a nod. “I know you didn’t.”

In the flutter of angel wings, Castiel disappeared. 

“So, these dicks haven’t shifted in a while, huh?” He nodded thoughtfully. “It’ll make it a lot easier not to have to deal with any two legged wolves. Not that they’d likely have the time to get that far…” He was over thinking it, trying too hard to make certain that nothing could do wrong. He needed to not think about it until it happened. Stop stressing over it. If he stressed too much, his aim would show it, and that wasn’t something they could afford. 

“Like I said. They’ll be sitting at the table. Easy head shots. They won’t even know what’s going on and they’ll be dead. The rifles are really good, from what Naythin said. Another guy thing, I guess.” Sitting down, she stared at the chair Cas had been sitting in. “It’s creepy that I’m getting used to him popping in and out like that.” 

Dean smirked and shrugged. “Be glad he doesn’t come to see you in your dreams. He use to do that back when Sam was on his demon blood kick. ‘Couldn’t get away from the guy even in sleep.”

Dean stepped forward and looked toward the door then back at Arie. “How long do we have?” He looked down at the boots he’d changed out then back up at Arie. “I even put on boxers before I changed into these.” He grinned and picked up one camouflaged leg then the other. 

Arie couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. “We’ve a few hours until the meeting but we should go pretty soon to meet up with Naythin so you guys can get situated.” Walking around him, she started looking at him like he was a piece of meat hanging in a butcher shop. As she got behind him, she grabbed his ass with both hands. “Nice.” 

Dean looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Arie, then down at his ass, not that he could actually see it. Lifting his gaze to her again his grin widened. “We could have a quickie…” He waggled his brows. 

Arie smiled and squeezed his ass before letting go. “There’s no such thing as a quickie with you, Dean. There’s just too much yummy real estate to cover.” She waggled her eyebrows and walked back to the table and took a seat. 

Dean sighed a little exaggeratedly and shook his head. “Don’t say I didn’t offer.” He flashed her one of his best smiles then turned and went to the fridge, opening it up and taking out a beer. He twisted off the cap and chuckled as he turned around, leaning back against the counter, to face Arie. 

“Now I know why you have screw tops.” He lifted his free hand and wiggled his ring finger. “I had to take it off, remember? No more bottle opener ring.” 

“I’m sorry about that. You’ve had that ring on for as long as I can remember. You...never said who it was from.” She felt a little guilty asking. 

Dean lowered his gaze to his now bare finger wistfully before quickly pushing any emotion connected to the ring he wore back behind the wall he’d erected around his heart. He shrugged and shook his head as he lifted the bottle to his lips. “It was my Mom’s,” he murmured, his eyes on Arie’s as he tipped the bottle and took a long pull. . 

Arie got up slowly, crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Dean.” She looked up and tried to smile. “We can get it coated so you can wear it again. I know a few people that have done it.” 

Dean wrapped his free arm around Arie in return and shook his head to her idea. “I had to cut it off when I was in the garage working on the bay door and my car. Between it and the silver pieces on the door it I was smokin’ I was on fire.” He chuckled. 

Looking at his right hand, she leaned in and lay her head against his chest. “Still. It was your Mom’s. I’m sorry you can’t keep it with you.” Arie was going to find it, take it to a jewelers and get it fixed for him. It was the least she could do. 

Dean nodded and shrugged. “She...we were close. Or at least as a four year old can be with his Mom. Sammy...he never really knew her.” He shook his head again as he thought back to his trip back in time. “I found out something about her though...I dunno...I’d like to think I wouldn’t do what she did, but I have to admit that if it came down to either you or a baby that wasn’t even in existence yet, I’d do exactly what she did.” He looked into Arie’s eyes as he cleared his throat. “She...she kinda sold Sam to a demon in exchange for my Dad’s life long before she and my Dad had ever conceived him...She was actually pregnant with me.” 

Holding him a little tighter as he spoke, Arie squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. “Love does that to a person.” 

Dean shrugged slightly. “Yeah…” He lifted the bottle to his lips but stopped before taking a drink. “What she did, it put everything in motion, what happened to us, to her, our Dad, Sammy...me…” He took a swig from the bottle. 

She could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, her hands slowly slid along the long muscle in the middle of his back. “Do you...blame her? For what she did?” 

Dean sat the bottle down on the counter and wrapped that arm around Arie along with its twin. He stared off toward the back of the kitchen as he considered what she had asked him. “Sometimes,” he conceded. “I understand it more now that I love you as much as I do,” he explained, “Had she not done what she did, Sammy never would have been. My Dad would have died that day and the only reason she would have had me was because she was already pregnant.” He shrugged. “Of course, I wouldn’t be who I am...and I’m pretty sure that a witch turned Lycan would have scared the hell outta me.” He smiled down at her. “So I guess there are some good things about the way things turned out.” 

Arie lifted her head and looked up at him. “I’m glad you’re you even though it was so painful getting here.” 

Dean smiled though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips before drawing back and nudging her gently. “We need to get outta here.” 

“Yeah.” Letting her arms drop, Arie turned and left the kitchen. Picking up her phone, she stopped halfway through the living room. “Who’s driving?” 

Dean followed Arie out of the kitchen, heading for the door. “Since my car’s not here yet, I’m open.” 

Nodding, Arie snagged the keys to her Jeep and headed for the door. Walking down the front steps and across the yard, Arie looked back at the house and paused. She looked over the front of the house, the porch, the flower beds and the empty chains where the porch swing once hung. It almost felt like the house didn’t want her to leave. 

Heading out behind Arie, Dean paused when she did, his gaze following hers as she gazed back at the house. Quirking a brow he looked back at Arie. “Somethin’ wrong?” 

Arie jumped when she heard Dean’s voice. “What? No. No, I’m fine.” She gave herself a mental shake and walked quickly to her Jeep. Sitting behind the wheel, she waited for Dean to climb in, her eyes were glued to the house and she had that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight, it creaked under the abuse. 

Dean’s forehead creased with concern as he rounded the Jeep and climbed inside. “Baby,” he murmured, waiting until he had Arie’s attention rather than the house. He glanced past her to gaze at the very thing he’d fought to get her attention pulled away from. His eyes darted back to hers. “If yer not sure about this, we don’t have to. We’ll think of something else.” 

It took Arie three tries before she could look over at Dean. She smiled and let go of the steering wheel. “I’m sure. I just...I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed the place until now.” Starting the Jeep, she forced herself to look at the gas gauge and not the house as she backed out of the driveway. 

Pulling out onto the road, she had to close her eyes briefly to keep from looking at the house. This is stupid, she thought. It’s just a house. Stop it. 

Dean was starting to really be concerned over what it was that had Arie staring back at the house. He’d been there, done that many times in his life, he’d seen Sam do the same thing. It was, for the lack of a better term, like a sixth sense, the knowledge that you may not ever be seeing someone, some place, something ever again. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he stared out at the road, a determined look on his face; he’d do whatever it took to keep her safe, just like his Mom had done for his Dad that fateful afternoon. Maybe he had more in common with his Mom than he’d ever imagined.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


The drive to meet Naythin was quiet. Arie was running through what she was going to say to the council to convince them she was serious about stepping down. In case they needed more convincing, she was prepared to tell them that not only was she going to step down but she was willing to leave the pack territory completely. There were conditions of course. Anyone that wanted to come with her was free to do so with no repercussions against any of their family members that chose to stay. Any business holdings that were tied to the pack went with her. Arie knew that was going to get their attention because Lucian had a lot of money sunk into the pack. By leaving, the pack would essentially be bankrupt.

About a mile from the pack house, Arie turned down an overgrown two track. It was barely a deer trail but she’d gone running down it a few times so she knew where the pot holes and turns were. Pulling the jeep next to the deer blind, Arie got out but left the door open, just in case. Stepping carefully through the brush and overgrown weeds, Arie called out to Naythin. “Hey, we good?”

Dean remained silent for the trip out to meet up with Naythin. His attention was on making sure Arie was safe, and not where they were going. He looked up as the Jeep bumped and jerked along the almost nonexistent dirt road. For a moment he wasn’t totally sure where they were, but as she got out of the Jeep it hit him, and he quickly opened his door and got to his feet. Closing the Jeep door behind him he walked up to where Arie stood. 

Naythin heard the Jeep coming up the road and waited by the door. When he saw that it was Arie, he lined up the rifles along the wall and spread out the ammo clips on the makeshift table. At Arie’s call, he stuck his head out the door and grinned. “We are fan-fucking-tastic.” Ducking so he wouldn't hit his head, Naythin went out to meet the pair. 

“I found a couple good spots that have clear shots into the garden.” He pointed to a tall pine tree. “I figured Dean could climb up there. It’s got some good branches to sit on and to rest the rifle on. There’s another almost opposite of it on the other side of the pack house. The branches hang over the wall so It’ll be easy to get into.” He nodded towards the blind. “Come on, I’ll show ya what I’ve got.” 

Arie listened as Naythin explained what he’d found. She knew the trees he was talking about and agreed. “Good. Good. Let’s get this done so I can get to the house before the council does.” 

Dean’s worried gaze followed Arie as he followed her when Naythin called them over. He wouldn’t continue asking if she was okay, he knew better and he didn’t see a reason to make her lie, even if she didn’t know she was. 

Naythin led the pair into the cramped deer blind and pointed to the rifles. “Here they are. Marine Corps issue sniper rifles. They’re discontinued and were supposed to have been _destroyed_ but well, obviously not. Three clips a piece all silver rounds so no touchy.” He pointed to three small clear boxes on the table. Picking up two of them, he handed one to Arie and one to Dean. “Ghost buds. No one has the frequency so we don’t have to worry about anyone hearing and blowing our cover.” Naythin picked up his and placed it in his ear. Looking up he frowned when he saw Dean staring holes in the back of Arie’s head. “Uhhh, everything okay?” 

Backing into a corner so she could watch the door, Arie looked over the rifles and the ammo. She really didn’t know anything about them so she nodded when it seemed appropriate. Picking up the small box, she took out the ear bud and put it in her left ear. _ghost buds?_ Yeah, her and Naythin were going to have a chat about that later. Lifting her head, she looked from Naythin to Dean and back again. “Yes. Why?” Looking back to Dean, she raised her eyebrows. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded to Arie and turned his attention to Naythin, his eyes widening as his eyes darted toward Arie, in a way that told Naythin to shut his pie hole, at least until Arie was gone. He cleared his throat and looked down at the rifles. “Pure silver?” 

Pulling his head back a little, Naythin nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah. Mostly. The rounds are anywhere from seventy percent to a hundred percent. They’ll do the job. Don’t worry. We could use regular rounds but if something goes haywire and we can’t get head shots, the silver will help get the job done.” 

Pushing off from the wall, Arie inched along until she was even with the door. “Okay. Naythin you take out Paul and Aiden. Dean you get Ben and Michael. If you can get two with one shot, even better.” Her eyes fell on the rifles and she had to look away quickly. “I’m going to the pack house.” Stepping outside, she paused at the door. Looking at Naythin and Dean, she smiled. “Be careful.” Not waiting for a response, she hurried to the Jeep and left. 

Dean quirked a brow at Arie assigning them council members to knock off. He didn’t argue however, nor did he mention the fact that he had no clue who Been and Michael were, for all he knew they could have been two guys from the Backstreet Boys. 

“Love you,” he called as Arie walked out. He waited until he heard the Jeep engine before turning his attention to Naythin. “I’m sure you know that I have no idea who in the hell she’s talkin’ about. How about we just knock off the ones that the other doesn’t?” He pressed his lips together, his brows lifting as he nodded to his own suggestion. 

Naythin didn’t say a word as Arie started giving out the names of the council members to _take out_. He was getting a really weird vibe off her but he’d wait until she was gone before asking Dean about it. “Just shoot the ones that are closer to you. Either way, they’re all going to die tonight.” He picked up a scope and peered through it. “What’s wrong with her?” 

Dean took the ear bud from Naythin and placed it in his ear. He reached into one of the large pockets just above his knee and pulled out one of Arie’s hot pads, inside it, as he laid it on the small table, were a pile of rounds, obviously silver. “I don’t like the idea of seventy percent. So it’s a good thing that I had more of these hidden out in the barn.” He grinned at Naythin. “Hunter, it’s what we do.” He shrugged. He picked up one of the rounds ignoring the way his fingers sizzled and smoked. “Hundred percent silver. Much better odds.” He sighed as he set the round back on the table and shook his head, turning it to look toward the door despite knowing that Arie was no longer there. “She doesn’t think she’s comin’ back from this.” He turned his attention back to the rifles. 

Naythin nearly dropped the scope. “What? Why?” He looked towards the door and back at Dean. His face scrunched up from the smell. “I don’t even want to know where you hid those but they can’t hurt.” 

Dean shrugged. “I can’t tell you all my secrets.” He smiled, even if it didn’t totally reach his eyes. “I dunno why. I asked her if she wanted to call it off. I said we could find another way. And no, she didn’t come right out and say that, but I know the look. Hell, that was the way I looked for most of the last two years before I came back.”

Naythin grabbed a rifle and slammed one of the clips into place. “Yeah well. She’s worrying over nothin’. We’ll be fine. She’ll be fine. The pack will be fine.” He shrugged as he loaded the second rifle. “We’ll all be gettin’ laid before the night's over with.” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly turned to look at Naythin. “Don’t tell me, I don’t…” He shook his head and turned so much of his attention to the rifles and the clips and rounds it was a wonder they weren’t loading themselves. 

“She’ll be fine,” He nodded. “Even if I gotta promise to give yer adorable little ass away to a demon to make it happen.” He knew Naythin had no idea what he was talking about, but it still brought a small smile to his face, the corners of his lips quirking upward just slightly. 

Naythin stopped and thought about what Dean said and just shook his head. “Whatever, man. You ready?” He slung one of the rifles over his shoulder and palmed the other. Tapping his ear twice, he spoke quietly. “Arie. We’re good to go here.” 

Silently, Dean shouldered one of the rifles and grabbed the other, shoving the clip he’d filled in, before palming it. He turned toward the door and headed to and out it. He crossed the distance between the blind and the tree he had been assigned. He put the strap of the rifle he’d been carrying around his neck and started to climb. 

Naythin followed Dean out of the blind and waited until he was a good ways in front before he took off for his tree. He hugged the wall of the mansion’s main yard until he came to the pine that hung over. Shouldering his second rifle, he started to climb until he was high enough to see into the garden and when he looked straight out from his position, he could see the tree that Dean was perched in. Looking through the scope, could see Arie pacing in the garden. Even from his location, she looked like shit. “Calm down. I’m ready. We’re all ready.” He could see her nod and glance his way giving him a subtle thumbs up. 

Once Dean was high enough that he had a good view of the garden he found a limb to perch on while using another limb to lean the unused rifle on while aiming the other. He brought one hand to his head and tapped the ear bud. “Yer beautiful. I’m here, I gotcha. It’s gonna be okay, remember? That’s what you told me, right? It’ll work, even if we have to give Naythin away to a demon.” He smiled despite the fact that she wouldn’t see it, she’d know what it meant. “Love you.” 

Hearing both Naythin and Dean calmed her instantly. She couldn’t outright look at them but she did her best to be as subtle as possible to let Naythin know she’d heard him. Dean on the other hand, she had to fight back the tears and concentrate on her breathing. She made a circuit of the garden and when she was facing his general direction, she put her hand over her heart and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Arie turned when she heard voices coming from her office. The council had arrived. 

Here we go. 

“Thank you for coming.” She addressed the council members as they milled around the garden. “I know this is a bit unorthodox but when have I ever done anything the way it’s supposed to be done.” 

No one laughed except for a couple of the guards that were stationed just outside her office. She gave them a hard glare to silence them even though deep down she wanted to hug them. Yep. They were getting raises. “Okay then. Let’s get down to it.” Arie walked around the garden and stopped when she was even with the council, placing a large planter between her and them. “I’m stepping down as the Alpha of the pack. I’ve started to separate my accounts from the packs as well as what Lucian left me when he died.” Clasping her hands in front of her, she looked at their faces and waited for some kind of outburst. Something. Anything

“Are you sure this is what you want, Arie?” Ben stepped forward. He made sure not to look directly at her and kept his voice neutral and calm. “I know times have been a little...strained but don’t you think this is a bit much?”

.Arie didn’t flinch. “Not really. You all wanted to kill Naythin because he bit Dean. Hell, you wanted to kill Dean just because he and I were dating! I mean come on! Yeah, sure Dean lost it the other night but there were extenuating circumstances. He didn’t _almost_ kill me. Not even close. I don’t care what Stefan or any of his buddies said.” 

She could hear Dean growl in her ear but she couldn’t say anything that could potentially give him away. “Look. You’re not happy. I’m not happy anymore so parting ways is for the best.” 

“For the best?! You’re kidding right?” Paul stepped forward and Arie had to bite her lip to keep from snapping her teeth at him. “You know what’ll happen to this pack if you leave? It’ll be instant bloodshed. Lesser packs will attack and decimate the territory. Look at Kansas! It’s a mess! All because you refused to follow the law. The law that your own husband put into place…”

Arie cut him off. “Over six hundred years ago, Paul! Six. Hundred. Years. The law was antiquated and if Lucian were here right now he’d tell you the same thing. Naythin bit Dean for the good of the pack! How many times do I have to say it?” A tiny part of her wished that Death had been able to bring Lucian’s spirit back just to tell these assholes off. 

Dean couldn’t help the thunderous growl that broke from his throat or the fact that his eyes were no longer green, his teeth no longer completely human. “Do it you piece of shit, say Naythin should die, give me a reason to rip you into tiny pieces,” Dean whispered despite knowing he couldn’t be heard by the council and that every syllable could be heard by Arie and Naythin regardless. 

Arie dropped her head quickly when the growl bounced against her brain. “Ow. Stop it!” She growled back. She knew Dean was pissed. Hell, even from this distance, she could feel him vibrating. 

Paul glared and took two quick steps toward Arie. The sound of someone clearing their throat had the group looking behind them. Three of the guards were pointing their rifles at Paul’s head and they were smiling. Nice. Yep. They were getting raises. Paul retraced his steps and looked at his shoes. 

“It’s still a bad idea. The financial loss will be devastating.” He mumbled under his breath not daring to look up at Arie. 

A quick nod had the guards lowering their weapons and Arie addressed the group. “Look. I’d be willing to keep the funds in place for certain projects. Pack run schools and the clinics that Kyla...Doc Haines will be starting in each of your pack houses, etc Other than that, I’m sorry but it would be too weird for me to continue to support a pack I no longer am a member of.” 

Three...two...one… **BOOM**!

“You said you were stepping down, that’s it! You’re going to _leave_ the pack as well?” The council went nuts. It was amazing how much noise four people could make. 

“WHAT!?!?” Dean roared, outraged by the thought of Doc Frankenstein being anywhere near him or his...Arie’s…. _their_ pack. He managed to reel himself in from being so loud that the council would hear, but if the cussing from Naythin was any indication he might have just deafened two people.

If anyone could be grateful for a bunch of adults losing their minds, Arie was one of them. She nearly ripped the bud right out of her ear. She turned her back on the council and growled into her chest. “You do that again, Dean Winchester, and I’m pulling this bud and stomping on it! Got me? Cool it or this whole thing is going to head straight for the shitter. Naythin, talk to him.” Turning her attention back to the council, Arie wasn’t sure if he was pissed about the clinics or the fact that she’d said she was leaving the pack completely. 

Shit. 

They were starting to mill around too much and she was afraid the guys couldn’t get a good shot. “Hey! Come on! Calm down.” When nothing happened, she yelled. “I said CALM DOWN!”

Instant. Quiet. 

“Thank you. Yes. I’m leaving the pack. Dean and anyone else that wants to is more than welcome to join us.” She looked at each member before continuing. “You don’t like me anyway. Never have. I’m female and females shouldn’t run the pack...any pack. Talk about antiquated. I’ve held this pack together since Lucian died. Dean coming back was just what you were looking for to get rid of me.” Arie shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m saving you the trouble by leaving on my own. Under my terms, not yours.” 

“That’s where you couldn’t be more wrong.” Stefan, flanked by four men came out from around the corner of the house. At the same time, half a dozen other men followed suit at the opposite end. They made a half circle around the group and started to disarm the guards. When one started to resist, Arie stepped forward. “No! Let ‘em take it. It’s okay.” 

One of Stefan’s men blocked Arie’s path, shoving the barrel of a AK 47 in her gut. She looked down at it and back up at the man, her eyes going blue. “Do it. Come on. I dare you.” Her voice started to get deeper and had more growl to it. He looked at Stefan and back at Arie before lowering the AK a fraction of an inch. “You want to be one of his ankle biters, fine but do NOT try to play tough guy in MY house unless you fully intend to follow through.” Arie looked up at the rest of Stefan’s men, her eyes narrowed. “That goes for the rest of you, too.”

Stefan shouldered his rifle and started to clap his hands in that slow sarcastic way. “Bravo! Well done, _Alpha_. You see, I already have the council in my pocket,” he gave a one shoulder shrug. “They like my ideas better than yours.” He walked to the council members and laid a hand on each of their shoulders as he passed by. 

Arie really wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, with her fist.

She could hear Naythin and Dean arguing in her ear about killing them all and she had to agree but Stefan was making sure to keep himself blocked by her guards. They’d have to shoot the guard to get to Stefan. Running a hand through her hair, she tapped her ear bud. Scrubbing at her face to muffle her voice, she whispered. “Stop. Let me think.” 

Dropping her hands, Arie smiled and followed Stefan’s path with her eyes as he walked around the garden. “Stefan. If you wanted to be Alpha this bad why didn’t you just say so? You can have it. I’m stepping down. Hell, I’m leaving the pack altogether so you can do what you want with it. Not with my money, of course but the rest is all yours. Though, you’re bound to find out it’s not as easy as it looks.” 

Holding her hands out at her sides so he could see she wasn’t trying to reach for anything, Arie carefully stepped towards Stefan. “Look. Let my guys go inside and we’ll sit out here and talk. I’ll have Kristof bring out something to eat and drink. He’s making those spinach crepes you like so much. We can have dinner here in the garden and talk.” 

Stefan thought about it for a minute before nodding curtly. “Fine.” 

Knowing the channel to her ear bud was still open, Arie smiled and gestured towards the French doors that led into her office. “Thank you Stefan. Guys, I got this.” The low growls in her ear seemed to think otherwise. 

Her guards hesitated for a moment before walking slowly inside the mansion and closing the doors behind them. The last man in, Sol, hesitated at the door. Arie waved him on with a small smile. 

Stefan started to walk around the garden, smelling the flowers and admiring the view. “I always loved this garden. You and Lucian did a fine job with the landscaping.” 

Arie tried hard not to roll her eyes. “Thank you, Stefan.” As she followed his wanderings, Arie looked up just over the top of the wall where she knew Dean was perched in a tree across the road. Her eyes slowly moved to the left until she heard a low whine. She knew Dean had eyes on her. Arie smiled and raised a hand to cover her heart. Slowly looking away, she cleared her throat. 

“Stefan. Can I ask why the show of force?” Arie walked over to the long glass table and took a seat. 

The rest of the council mimicked her except keeping to the opposite side. She was hoping Stefan would sit at the head of the table so Dean and Naythin would have a clear shot of him but nope, the bastard kept walking around sniffing the flowers like Ferdinand the Bull. 

Stefan stopped directly behind Arie keeping his distance, just in case. He stared at the back of her head envisioning what it would look like with a hole in it from his rifle. “It’s not so much a show of force but security on my part and a bit of leverage.” He looked around and frowned. “Where is your mate, Arie? I’m surprised he isn’t sitting at your heel like a well trained dog?” 

_”He’s dead.”_

“NO!” Arie stood up quickly and put herself between Stefan and Dean. “I mean. No, he’s not a dog, Stefan and you’d better be careful what you say about my mate. I am still Alpha of the pack until I sign off.” She took a slow breath to try and calm herself. “Sit down, Stefan. Kristof will be out shortly with the food.” 

Putting his hands behind his back, Stefan strolled leisurely around the garden until he was a dozen or so feet away from Arie. “That’s right. You haven’t signed the necessary documents relinquishing your status. Paperwork is such a tedious and boring necessity.” He looked down and caressed the stock of his AK. “It would so much easier if we didn’t have to worry about the paperwork.” 

As if on cue, all of his men raised their rifles and pointed them at the council. “You see, Alpha. I lied.” He chuckled and raised his AK, pointing it at Arie. “I could care less what the council thinks because I plan to eliminate all of them and start over. That includes you and that...thing you call a mate.” 

There was the sound of a fight in her ear. Swearing, grunts, groans, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She could hear Dean calling Naythin’s name. Quietly at first then yelling. Arie turned in the direction where Naythin had been hiding, her eyes narrowed trying to see what was going on.

Stefan smiled and followed her gaze. “Oh that? Yeah, we found your sidekick. My guys’ll be dragging him here in a few minutes. You really need better hiding places, Arie.” He slowly walked towards the table and pointed his finger at her. “You see, dear council members. Our beloved Alpha was going to assassinate all of you. I have to admit, it took balls but, no. I can’t let her have all the fun so I’m going to do it for her. I figure I’ll blame her for it and come out smelling like a hero for having taken out the crazed female and her two cohorts. Lucian’s pet Lycan, Naythin and her...mate.” He said the last word as if it left a terrible taste in his mouth. 

From behind Stefan, Arie saw two Lycans dragging Naythin’s limp body across the grass towards them. Even from where she stood, Arie could see he’d taken a hell of a beating and from the looks of the two guys, he hadn’t gone down easily. 

“Naythin!” Arie tried to go to him but Stefan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest, using her as a shield. 

“I saw you looking over the wall. Is that where your beloved Dean is? Perched somewhere across the road?” His mouth was right next to her ear and his warm breath made her nauseous. 

The fact that he was right next to the ear she had the bud in was oblivious to him until they both heard the low growl. _I’m going to kill you first._

Stefan pulled away and grinned. “What have we here?” He pulled Arie’s hair out of the way and pulled the bud from her ear non too gently. Holding it up to his ear, he looked over the wall. “Is that you, Dean? Why don’t you come down and join the party?” Stefan slid a hand up Arie’s back and into her hair. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard enough to make her cry out. 

Dean had already shifted into his battle form but he wasn’t going in there until things were the way he wanted them. He had an idea, all he needed was to make a quick call to Cas and he’d be ready to face Stefan, and any bullets they could shoot his way. 

“NO! Dean, you stay there! Stay there.” She gritted out between clenched teeth. “He’s going to rip your head off and shit down your neck, you know that right?” Arie tried to look at Stefan but all it earned her was another yank on her hair and a quick shake. 

Stefan heard the roar from the ear bud and laughed. Dropping it on the ground, he crushed it under his boot. “Sounds like dear ole Dean isn’t joining us. That’s fine, we’ll find him.” 

Arie knew Dean well enough to know that yeah, he was coming and when he got there, all hell was going to break loose. It was going to be loud and bloody. Looking at the council, she tried to get their attention. “Is this what you want leading the pack? I look like the golden child compared to him, don’t I?”

Stefan gave her head another hard shake and hissed into her ear. “Shut up or I’ll put a bullet in you and your beloved Dean can watch you die slowly.” He looked past her head and yelled at the council. “Don’t listen to her. Your fates have already been decided.” He shrugged and nodded towards the men standing behind them. “You’re all going to die, tonight.” Stefan leaned over and kissed Arie on the cheek, It was wet, sloppy and noisy. “You too my sweet, sweet Arie.” 

That was all she could handle. Lifting her foot, Arie stomped down on the arch of Stefan's and pulled away from him. She screamed as she felt her hair being ripped out of her head as she rolled to the side. As she got to her feet, one after another, the council was shot in the head as they sat at the table. As the last shot rang out a deafening roar was heard coming from the other side of the garden wall. 

Dean was coming. 

Looking back at Stefan, she couldn’t help but smile. “I told you he was coming.” 

Stefan turned to face the sound. His face paled and his eyes got very wide. Looking at his men, he pointed to Arie. “Kill the bitch!” 

Arie dove behind a large shrub as the left side of her neck was suddenly on fire. Damn it, she’d been shot. Her hand went up and when she looked down it was covered with blood. “Shit.” Steadying her breathing she waited for the sliver burn and when it didn’t happen, Arie jumped up and started for Stefan. Sliding to a stop, she caught herself as Stefan raised his rifle up and pointed it at her. 

“I told you that you were going to die tonight.” Stefan grinned at her. 

“Don’t do this Stefan. Dean will kill you. He’ll kill all of you. He’s coming. You know it.” Her hands were held away from her sides hoping that Stefan would reconsider. 

A large crash had everyone turning towards the front of the mansion. Screams followed by growls and snarls that made the hair on the back of Arie’s neck stand up. “He’s here.” Arie turned back to Stefan and pointed towards the wall. “Hear that?” 

Stefan stared towards the wall, his hands were shaking and slick with sweat. A huge black wolf with freakishly white eyes sailed over the wall. His hand jerked and he gripped the trigger letting off a spray of bullets hitting her in the stomach. 

Arie tried to take a step away from Stefan and her legs refused to work. Looking down, she saw blood running down the front of her legs. Her shirt was quickly turning red. Oh shit. She looked up at Dean and held her hand out to him as her knees buckled and she fell onto her side. “Dean…” 

Dropping the rifle at his feet, Stefan looked down at Arie and screamed. “Damn you!” Popping the clip out, he palmed it. No silver. Throwing it on the ground he drew his foot back to kick Arie and that was the last thought he had as Dean slammed into him, ripping his head off his shoulders. 

Dean was grateful that Castiel was fast and that he’d promised to protect Arie and Naythin while he did what needed doing. He took off at a run and he saw Cas staring at him from the corner of his eye. Some part of him realized just how much a monster he probably looked right then, but he didn’t have the time to stop and do anything about it. His family was at risk, and those putting them there were going to die. Stefan however was going to meet a very different Dean Winchester. He’d always wanted to know what happened to a Lycan when you slowly injected them with silver while cutting them to tiny shreds. Tonight, he was going to find out. His lips curled into what must have looked like a horrible snarl as he busted through the back fence and kept right on going. Anyone in his path that didn’t get out of the way he tore in two with his bare hands. Sorry, Toby, _this_ is how you take care of assholes. Forget ripping them with teeth. 

Once he was inside, he concentrated on shifting into his wolf, it would slide easily from shadow to shadow that the twilight offered, rather than some big hairy monster. There was one more thing he had to do, now that he had taken out anyone that had stood between him and Stefan, he came around to the side, where he hadn’t busted the wall and reared back, lips curled away from his fangs that dripped saliva, his moonlit eyes gazing up at the wall. There was no stopping the snarling growls and the downright monstrous sounds that ripped from his throat. He backed up and hit the wall running, clearing it easily. He ran so fast, long claws digging up ground as he went, that he had trouble stopping as he came upon Stefan. Taking one look at Arie on the ground had Dean launching himself at the man, he took a play out of Toby’s book at that moment and ripped the fucker’s head clean off his shoulders. 

_Thank Arie when you get to Hell, she just saved you from a long night of torture_. 

Castiel was there in a blink of an eye, appearing directly beside Arie. Dean stopped only long enough to meet the angel’s eyes with his own. 

“I’ll heal her, Dean, don’t worry.” Castiel nodded to the huge black wolf. 

Knowing Arie was going to be alright in Castiel’s care he turned to face Stefan’s men. Shifting in less than a minute, Dean went after them in battle form, a wild snarl ripping from his throat as he snapped his teeth at them. 

The sound of gunfire broke through the darkness and Naythin struggled to raise his head. Getting your ass kicked was one thing. Getting your ass kicked with silver knuckles was something else. His hand went to his jaw and slowly moved it around. Yep. Good to go. Pulling himself up to his knees, he looked up in time to see Arie drop, Dean...at least he hoped it was Dean, clear the wall like it wasn’t fifteen feet tall. He blinked a few times and it finally registered that Stefan was standing over Arie and then he wasn’t. The wolf had taken him out, in pieces. He looked towards the house and saw four dead bodies slumped over the table and assumed it was the council. This was going to be fun to explain. 

Using a nearby planter as support, he pulled himself up and did his best to stay away from the wolf. Even if it was Dean, he was on a rampage and Naythin knew that if anyone got in his way they were going down, friend or foe. As the wolf turned its attention to what was left of Stefan’s followers, Naythin eased up next to Arie and Cas. As carefully as he could, he rolled her over onto her back and lifted what was left of her shirt off her stomach. 

“Arie. Hang in there, girl. You hear me?” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and pressed it onto the wound on her stomach. He had to try really hard to ignore the sounds Dean was making as he literally tore through the group of men that tried to get out his way. Leaning over, Naythin tried to see if she was still breathing, his fingers feeling for a pulse. He was about to start CPR when a faint breath fluttered against his cheek. “Come on, Arie. Don’t make me kiss you, Dean’ll kill me no matter the reason.” 

She could barely hear what was going on around her. Arie knew she’s been shot. It was kind of obvious when she looked down at herself. It was surprising that it didn’t hurt like she expected it too. Arie knew Dean was there. She’d seen him as he came over the wall. Dean was there. It was okay, now. 

A voice broke through and she tried to turn her head towards it but couldn’t seem to get her neck to work right. Naythin? Oh thank the Goddess he was okay. She tried to raise her hand but only managed to get her fingers to cooperate. The darkness was starting to win out and Arie let it take over. 

As soon as Arie’s eyes started to flutter closed, Naythin started to panic. “Arie! Stay awake. No falling asleep on me, here.” He gently patted her cheeks trying not to move her neck too much. “Arie! Damn it!” He growled and snapped his teeth. As her eyes opened finally, he grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dean ran out of the mansion holding some little pipsqueak shit by the throat. He wouldn’t know it, but it just happened to be the same piece of shit that Naythin had fired for calling Dean a psycho and being an all around ass. As he held up against the tree near Arie, Castiel and Naythin he withdrew his fangs, enabling him to speak clearly though he was still in battle form. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered how much torture a Lycan can take before they die,” his lips curved and pulled away from his _human_ teeth, but the gesture was still obvious, along with the rumbling growl that bubbled from deep in Dean’s chest, “Shall we find out?” 

Arie smelled Dean and tried to reach out for him but her arms felt like they weighed a ton apiece. “Dean…” Her voice wasn’t much more than a whisper. The growl she heard had her try to lift her head and see what was going on but all she managed to do was raise it a fraction of an inch. Prying her eyes open, she saw him standing just out of her reach, He was in his battle form and she could have sworn he was...talking clearly. She tried saying his name again but her mouth was so dry she only managed a loud croaking sound. A sharp pain in her stomach had her eyes flying open and she got a good look at him. 

Dean was holding a guy by the throat and she watched as he pulled his fangs back but the rest of him didn’t shift. Holy. Shit. That was...no way. That wasn’t possible. No one could do that, could they? Another stabbing pain had her cry out in pain. Her vision started to grey out and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

Castiel blinked a couple times and managed to tear his eyes away from his Charge. He looked at Arie and Naythin and decided that they both needed a healing touch. He reached out to Naythin, laying his hand on the kid’s shoulder while with his other hand he covered the wound in Arie’s stomach. Both Arie’s stomach and Naythin’s shoulder flashed white and when Castiel pulled his hands away, Naythin had finished healing and Arie’s stomach and neck wounds were healed. He waited for them both to register that they were whole again. 

“Anything else?” he inquired with the slightest makings of a real smile. 

From behind Dean there was a spray of bullets and he barely heard the sonofabitch announce proudly that they were silver rounds. When the bullets entered his back, they forced Dean to drop the little shit he’d been holding off the ground by his neck. The momentum of the bullets had him staggering into the tree and then crashing down onto one knee. His fangs pushed back through his gums and slowly he pulled himself back up onto his feet. Turning he clenched his hands into fists and waited for Castiel’s little shot of grace to finish its job. Sure enough, a second later the spent silver bullets fell from their holes, healing as they went, to drop into the ground one by one. A low menacing growl sounded deep in Dean’s chest and he narrowed his eyes at the dick with the AK rifle.

Naythin was nearly out of his mind when Arie cried out. He tried to keep pressure on her stomach but was afraid to press too hard. When she cried out, he was about to reach for his cell phone to call Kyla when he saw Cas reach over and lay his hand on Naythin’s shoulder and on the hand that was on Arie’s stomach. There was a blinding flash of light and it felt like he’d walked through a room with socks on and touched a light switch times ten. 

His muscles cramped suddenly and then relaxed just as fast. His jaw stopped hurting, his shoulder wasn’t dislocated anymore. Running his tongue over his lip, he found it wasn’t split and bleeding anymore. Looking down at Arie, he slowly lifted his bloody shirt to find smooth pink flesh under the remains of her shirt. Even her tattoos were back to normal. He checked her neck and nearly passed out with relief. Looking up at Cas, he smiled. “Thanks, man. Thanks. No, I think we’re good.” He went to clap the guy...angel on the shoulder when gunfire had him diving on top of Arie. Looking up, he saw Dean drop to his knee, the smell of silver reached Naythin and he grabbed for Cas and was about to tell him to help Dean when he saw Dean stand up and the rounds started to fall out of their entry holes. “Oh, my God.” 

Castiel smiled bashfully and ducked his head. “Oh...no, but, thank you,” he murmured timidly. 

Naythin looked at Cas as if he’d just grown a second head. “What?” It took a second for it to sink in before he smiled and shook his head. “Right. Right.” Naythin felt something pushing against his chest and he looked down to see Arie glaring up at him. “Shit! Sorry.” He pulled back and sat on his heels. 

One minute Arie was sure she was dying and the next, she’s looking up at Naythin’s bare chest. Not a sight she really needed at the moment. Pushing on him, she tried to get up. When he finally looked down, she rolled her eyes and glared. Sitting up, she heard a growl and knew exactly who it was. Looking behind her, she saw the last of numerous silver bullets exit Dean’s back. “How…?” She looked at Naythin and Cas before going back to Dean. Pulling herself up, she tested her legs and found they worked just fine. Slowly, she started towards Dean. 

“Hey! Dean. Look, I’m fine. Calm down, huh?” Arie held her hands up in front of her and kept her voice even and her eyes level with his chest. 

Dean watched the little shit, from the corner of his eye, run off after he likely pissed himself, and made a mental note to find the bastard and rip him into tiny pieces. He didn’t give the bastard with the AK that much leeway however and as soon as his fangs had pushed back through ripped into him, the guys head and shoulders going one way and his torso and legs going the other. He started back inside intent on killing every single one of the sonsabitches inside. Some of which he would enjoy killing more than others. It wasn’t until he heard Arie’s voice that he paused. He’d known that he’d given her to Cas to heal, but it hadn’t totally registered that it had happened, that she wasn’t lying in the bushes dying until he heard her voice. He turned his head toward her and cocked his head to the side as he allowed his eyes to sweep over her. 

He turned his attention back to those inside the mansion and pulled his fangs back so he could speak. “If you don’t want to die tonight,” he glanced at Arie from the corner of his eye, “Bow to your Alpha.” He took a couple steps back to give those inside room to do as he’d commanded. 

Naythin sat on the grass with the dumbest look on his face. He knew he should be helping but his body just wouldn’t cooperate. To see Dean do what he was doing...Naythin was sure something broke in his brain. The pull was more powerful than his own body’s failings and he got to his feet and walked towards Dean. He joined the growing crowd and dropped to one knee, bowing his head and staring at the ground. 

When Dean stopped, Arie heaved a sigh of relief and slowly made her way over to him. She caught the look he gave her and she followed his gaze to the now open doors into her office. People were streaming out into the garden and bowing in front of him. She felt the pull herself but there was no way she was going to comply. Screw that. She dug her heels in and grit her teeth. A sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead as she took two faltering steps closer to him. 

Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as people came out of the mansion in streams and did as he’d asked, they bowed alright, but to _him_ , not Arie. He looked her way, the panic expression on his face causing his battle form’s features to likely appear almost laughable. He jerked his head to one side to get her to come over, because the way the people continued to come out, the less room to grab Arie and pull her over he had. 

Arie grit her teeth and had to fight to look up at Dean. “Ya know. I love ya but there is no way I’m doing _that_.” She pointed to the ever growing crowd of people that were filling the garden and spilling out into the pool area. She groaned as her fight with his call actually became painful. “You told them to bow to their Alpha and they are.” 

Dean rolled his moonlit eyes and huffed. “It was supposed to be…” He glanced at the crowd and made a decision, he picked his way through the people as he made a beeline to Arie, picked her up and hurried back to his previous spot, placing her on her feet in front of him. He allowed himself to begin shifting as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dipping his head, his warm breath fanned her neck as he spoke, “No, _now_ they are.” 

The second he touched her it was as if someone flipped a switch and the pull just stopped. She slumped a bit in his arms and stumbled as he set her down. If he hadn’t been holding her, she would have landed on her ass. Picking her head up at his words, she looked out over the sea of bodies and sighed. Everyone that had been in or anywhere near the pack house was now on their knees in front of her and Dean. Even Kristof was on the edge of the crowd on bended knee. 

Arie raised her arms and covered Deans with hers. She didn’t know how to break it to him but it was going to be hard convincing everyone that she was still Alpha. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat. “I won’t blame anyone if they want to leave. A lot has happened and there are still some that feel the way Stefan did about Dean and I. If you decide to leave, your move will be covered by the pack, in full. There will be no hard feelings and no retaliation against any family members that decide to stay. Please, stand up and go home.” She leaned back against Dean, the heat of his bare chest on her back calmed her. 

Dean picked up his head to look out into the sea of people. “Wait, I…” He paused and looked down at Arie. “Can I…?” Once she had given him the okay, he cleared his throat and continued. “ _If_ you should stay however, yer gonna need to pledge yourselves to us, to Arie and I...and my brothers Castiel, the angel...and Naythin…We will NEVER have what happened tonight, happen again.” 

He rolled his eyes at Naythin’s bowing, “Get up and c’mere.” He huffed. 

Naythin stood and picked his way through the crowd and stood next to Dean and Arie. He made sure to keep his eyes forward. “Uhh Dean. I know you’re embracing the whole Lycan thing but uhhh you’re naked, dude. Really, really naked.” 

Arie had to bite back a laugh as Naythin did his best to not look at Dean. Looking out over the crowd once more, she spoke loudly. “The fact that you’re here...now, says a lot and I...we thank you. Your support means a lot and we’ll accept this as your pledge to us.” When no one moved, Arie angled her head back towards Dean and whispered. “You have to tell them they can go.” 

Dean shot Naythin a dirty look. “I know I’m naked, why do you think I’m standing _behind_ Arie? And you should talk, first time I take you anywhere ya get all naked in my car. You strip down faster than the Lebowski sisters.” He huffed. “What’s the matter, feeling a little envious?” He chuckled. 

Dean looked down at Arie as she looked back at him. “Huh? Why me?” He peered out at the others from beneath his brows before looking back at Arie. “Just do your Alpha voice,” he encouraged with a nod and a jut of his head toward the sea of kneeling bodies. 

Arie tried to be patient. “I did and it didn’t work. I’m telling you _you_ are their Alpha. They bowed to you, not me. So you have to be the one to tell them they can go.” She looked at Naythin for some sort of help. 

“She’s right. I didn’t budge when she said to stand up and go home. You got the juice, Dean. You gave the command now you have to tell ‘em what to do.” He glanced over at Dean quickly before averting his eyes again. 

Dean couldn’t help but snicker at Naythin. “Ya know, m’face is always naked. You could look me in the face.” His lips curled into an impish smile. His smile quickly faded however with the knowledge that he was the one who had to dismiss everyone. 

“Okay, fine,” he huffed. “Okay everybody stand up and go home. Uh, husbands give yer wives an orgasm tonight, huh? I know usually yer only worried about bustin’ a nut but, give the woman a break, alright?. And kids, go to bed. Don’t piss off yer parents. And women, don’t ask us if yer ass looks fat in a pair of jeans. No matter what we say, we’re not gettin’ sex, because no matter what, we’re gonna be the bad guy. So just...um…” He noticed the way Arie was staring at him. “Uh, yeah, just...uh...go home.” He cleared his throat nervously. 

Arie literally slapped her hand over her face and groaned, shaking her head. “Dean. A simple _go home_ is all you needed. I see a whole lot of babies being born in nine months.” Arie watched as the crowd started to disperse. As they did, the bodies and body parts came back into view. “Holy. Shit.” 

Naythin turned his head slowly and glared at Dean. “Sometimes, it’s just as hard to look at.” Rolling his eyes, he watched the crowd leave and had to force himself to stay quiet when he saw the mess that was scattered all over the garden. He couldn’t help but flick quick glances at Dean and back to the carnage. “Remind me never to piss you off, man.” He stepped away and pointed to a couple of guards who had stuck around. The pack house was their home, after all. 

Dean shrugged at Naythin’s anger comment. “Don’t fuck with my family.” He jutted his chin toward the guards Naythin had pointed out. “Hey, you two, get some sleep. Have someone who’s free take over. Have a good night.” He looked down at Arie for confirmation that he had done at least that right. 

Arie turned in Dean’s arms so she was facing him. “That was very nice of you.” She wanted to kiss him so bad but she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Arie knew the second they were alone, she was going to lose it. There was no way that was going to happen in front of people. Especially not with everything that happened. 

Naythin stopped when he heard Dean yell to the guards and smiled. “Softie,” he murmured under his breath. He surveyed the mess and knew he was going to have to pull personnel files and start calling next of kin to those that had any and a really big funeral pyre for those that didn’t. 

As the crowd dispersed and things calmed to some semblance of normalcy Dean bent slightly at the knees and pressed kisses to Arie’s lips, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks. “Next time we see that angel, remind me to give him a fruit basket.” He kissed her lips again. “I was so scared I was gonna lose you.” 

Arie felt her knees start to buckle and she fought to stay upright. Her chin started to do that quivering thing that she thought was beyond sappy but when Dean kept kissing her and they weren’t even the _Oh my God, I want to swallow you whole_ kind, she still was this close to falling apart. “You didn’t. I’m here.” Her voice started to crack and it was just the faintest of whispers. 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He didn’t speak for a moment just smiled at her. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded toward the pack house. “You think we oughtta stay here….for a little while? Least till you...we...I...delegate power so we can at least spend weekends at our farm.” His smile widened. 

Closing her eyes, Arie wanted to tell him no. She was done staying...living...at the pack house but, he had a point. Leaning her forehead against his chest, she nodded. “Okay but only until then. I don’t want a repeat of what it nearly cost me before.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean nodded. He agreed completely. They were both happier at the farm, here where there were too many eyes and too many opinions, and just too much to deal with, things that pulled their attentions off the one and only thing that really matter, each other. They had more than their fair share of trouble without the help of a pack full of spoiled bratty-ass wolves. But, those who had remained and had entrusted he and Arie to take care of them, at least to some degree, he felt obligated to, that it was their job to do exactly what was expected of them, or at least until he put Naythin in charge. He and Arie could run things from the farm that Naythin couldn’t deal with himself. He chuckled inside at that idea. The kid was gonna wind up killing him one day. He looked past Arie toward the pack house then back to her again. “Um, can you kinda…” he glanced down, toward his nakedness, and back up at Arie. “Hide me.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “While we walk.”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


After Dean had fallen asleep and Arie was sure he wasn’t going to wake up, she snuck out of the pack house and went back to the farm. In case Dean did wake up before she got back, she told Naythin to tell him that she’d gone to the farm to get some clothes. It wasn’t a lie. She was going to the farm and she’d bring back clothes.

She had a date with Death. 

Arie sat at the kitchen table and stared at the clock on the mantle, watching the minute hand slowly make its way to noon. When the clock started to chime, her heart nearly jumped right out her chest. As it struck twelve, Arie looked around the room. “Come on already. Where the hell are ya?” 

“ _I_ , Miss Tamarein, am right here,” Death responded with a pointed lift of his brows. “And it appears, since I don’t see Dean anywhere, that my offer is being rejected. Very well.” He turned to leave. 

Arie stood up and pointed at him. “That’s it?” She huffed. Her hands went to her hips and she shook her head. “You’re not interested in why he’s not here?” 

Death paused and looked back at Arie. “No. I’m not.”

Her jaw literally fell open. “You refused Naythin and made a big deal out of wanting Dean to be...you while you got a tan in Cabo and all of a sudden you’re not interested?” Her eyes narrowed and she gave him a sidelong glance. “Why?” It couldn't be this easy. 

Death turned back toward Arie, and to say that he was agitated would have been an understatement. “Your wolf is of no consequence to me. He will live out his boring life and then he will die. Actually,” he mused thoughtfully, “Leaving him to that future is a greater punishment by far.” He drew in a breath. “As for Dean, he and I...we...have an understanding. And it is that understanding that caused me to not strike him down the moment I’d been summoned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have tsunami in China that I need to attend.” 

Some of the fight had left her as Death spoke and the smart side of her, for once, took charge. “Yeah. Okay. One more thing?” Arie cleared her throat and looked at the floor quickly before looking back up at Death. “Thank you. For not killing Dean yesterday. Just...thanks.” 

“I didn’t do it for you,” Death responded and turned, heading back the way he had come, disappearing once again into the wall. 

He was gone before Arie could ask him who he did it for. Looking around the room, she shook her head and threw her arms up in the air. “Alright then.” A weight seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders. Arie had completely forgotten about Death’s deal until after her and Dean were in bed and it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was done. No more deals or anything hanging around. They were free to do what they wanted and live their lives on their terms. Arie turned and ran up the stairs to get the clothes to bring back. If you’re going to lie you best make it believable.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Arie sat at her desk going over bills from several moving companies. She knew people were going to leave. Some because they didn’t trust her judgment anymore and others because, well, there was an ex-hunter running, scratch that, assisting in running the pack. No matter how hard she tried, Dean refused to admit or even discuss the fact that he was looked at as the true Alpha of the pack and not Arie.

Naythin and Dean had cleaned house with the security teams in each state. They’d gone to each pack house and basically played Truth or Dare. You lied about being aligned with Stefan and you got your ass handed to you. You told the truth and you were given the option to stay on a probationary period or you could leave with no hard feelings. They just didn’t know that if they left they were put on a watch list, just in case they decided to grow balls of their own some day and try a repeat of what Stefan had done. 

Possible candidates for the new council had been flowing in and though Arie liked most of them a few were definite no ways right from the get go. Namely a cousin of Stefan’s that Arie didn’t even know about. He tried to pull a “I want on the ballot or else” and found you got more flies with honey than threatening the pack’s Alpha. The moron was put at the top of the watch list. 

Naythin reluctantly took control of the packs security again and had managed to squeeze in time with his new girlfriend, Doc Haines. Arie was thrilled for the both of them, Dean...not so much. Arie couldn’t get the two of them in the same house, not for a lack of trying. Kyla was more than willing to talk to Dean but not Dean. No way. 

The clinic in the pack house was almost finished and Arie was seriously impressed. It was definitely money well spent. Kyla had planned on making it the pilot for the rest of the pack. Depending on location, some of the other states needed different equipment and supplies. 

Three weeks after the Stefan incident, they managed to get enough coverage for security, and Beth had assured Arie that she could handle anything that would come up, so she and Dean would be able to spend the whole weekend at the farm. Beth had shocked Arie in the way she’s stepped up and Arie was seriously considering making her the new second. The night before, Arie was as giddy as a kid before Christmas. She sat on the bed at the pack house hugging a pillow to her with a silly grin on her face. 

Dean walked out of the adjoining bathroom, completely naked, and quirked a brow at Arie as he made his way over to the bed. “I’d ask if you were thinkin’ about me,” he mused as he crawled into bed next to Arie, “but with that goofy lookin’ grin you’ve got, I really hope you weren’t.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Arie rolled her eyes and smacked Dean with the pillow. “No. I wasn’t thinking about you, this time anyway. I’m just excited to spend the whole weekend at the farm. Three days.” She sighed and let herself fall onto his chest. Her hand coming to rest on his abdomen. 

Dean had turned, reclining back on the bed, the large fluffy white pillows stacked up behind his head. He chuckled when the pillow nailed him, lifting a hand to defend himself. The pillow bounced against the mattress and his hand lowered to lay lovingly against Arie’s shoulder. He nodded to her words regarding their time alone. “Mmm hmm...did you get enough lube for three days?” he teased. 

Without even thinking, she nodded against his bare chest. “Yeah, I had a case for the tractor delivered….”She stopped talking and raised her head. “You’re not talking about the tractor are you?” 

Dean’s lips parted with his laugh, his head tipping back for a moment before he lowered it, looking down at Arie. “I guess if that’s what you wanna call it,” he chuckled. 

It took Arie a minute to figure out just what he was talking about. Her eyes narrowed and she walked her fingers slowly down his stomach and let them slide past the sheet and blanket and pause just below his belly button. “Tractor? Really? Why do you guys do that? Have weird nicknames for this.” She slid her hand the rest of the way down and wrapped her fingers around his hot, thick cock. 

Dean’s eyes squeezed closed for a brief moment and he almost choked on the moan that wanted to be freed. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “No clue, never really _named_ mine. Least not officially or anything.” His lids drooped and he gazed wantonly at Arie. “But if you wanna keep goin’,” he nodded his head toward his crotch without taking his eyes off Arie’s. “I’ll let you call it whatever you want.” 

Arie loosened her grip just enough so that her fingers glide along his length and back the way they came. When she reached his chest, she swung her leg over his body so she was straddling his hips. Her hands rested on his chest and her knees gently gripped his hips. “You mean like this?” 

Dean moaned softly and gave a slow nod. “Yeah….like that...but...maybe you should keep goin’, just so I’m sure.” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he gazed desirously down at Arie. 

Arie smiled wickedly and nodded slowly. Sitting up, she pulled the t-shirt over her head and let it fall on the floor. Looking towards the door, she waved her hand and the light switch clicked, turning the lights in the room off. With a slow twirl of her hand, every candle in the room flared to life casting dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling. Looking back at Dean, she started to knead the muscles on his chest and lowered herself down and started kissing along his collarbone, when she reached his shoulder, she continued back to his neck. 

Dean watched Arie turn off the lights and light the candles and he had to admit how nice it was to have a girlfriend...fiancé...that could do all that without either of them having to get up. Now if only she could screw his brains out and suck his dick at the same time. He moaned low and long as Arie started to kiss a path across his skin. His eyes slid closed and he tipped his head back, offering more of his neck up to her. 

A predatory growl rumbled in her chest. Arie couldn’t tear her eyes away from Dean’s neck. The way the large muscle that ran from just behind his ear to his collarbone seemed to be begging for attention. Peeling her lips back, Arie let her fangs drop a fraction of an inch. Just enough to clear the bottoms of her human teeth. Tilting her head to the side, she started at the shoulder and slowly raked her fangs along the length of the muscle, stopping only when she reached his ear. Her tongue flicked out and teased his ear lobe. 

“Where’s that lube?” Her voice whisper quiet. 

Dean couldn’t help the saucy smile that teased at his lips at the sound of Arie’s growl. His lips parted and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips before disappearing back inside his mouth, though his lips remained somewhat parted. A low rumbly growled groan broke from his throat as Arie dragged the tips of her fangs along his skin, sucking in a hissed breath as her mouth reached the tender flesh of his neck. Her question however had an eyebrow quirking as he opened his eyes to mere slits, gazing up at her. 

“Really?” he questioned incredulously. 

Leaning in, she nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his scent as if she needed it to live. She hummed against his skin and nodded. “Really.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he lifted his head up marginally off the pillow. “Yer serious?” he inquired anxiously. 

Arie pulled back and nodded. “Yes.” Her eyes roved over Dean like he was a piece of meat hanging on a hook. “It seals the bond between a mated pair.” She placed her palm on his chest over his heart. “Unless...you don’t want to.” 

Dean nearly tripped over his words as he answered. “No! I...I mean, I want to. Yeah…” He nodded and offered a Arie a reassuring smile. “I just...um…” he shook his head, “Never mind, it’s not important.” He turned his head and nodded toward the bedside table on his side of the bed. “It’s in there. Uh, I got a couple different...I mean I dunno if you want...Just pick whichever.” 

Her hand slowly slid down his chest and onto her lap. “What? None of this never mind crap, remember? What’s wrong?” 

Dean shook his head, _Nothing_ is wrong. I jus’...It sounds dumb, even in my own head,” he scoffed and pursed his lips disgruntledly. He lowered his eyes to the linen covered mattress. “I didn’t think you’d want to. The times I’ve done it before now, they weren’t exactly the kind of chicks you’d bring home.” 

Arie thought for a moment before leaning forward and taking hold of Dean’s chin with her thumb and forefinger. Lifting his head, she smiled. “You’re not exactly the kind of guy my mother would have even let in the house. Besides, I love you. That’s all that matters.” 

Dean chuckled, a grin still curving his lips as he spoke. “I’ve never been the kind of guy chicks take home to meet their parents. Love you too.” He leaned into Arie and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

Returning his kiss, Arie’s hands slid up his sides and came to rest on his shoulders. “Besides. It didn’t mean anything with them. This means something. It means we’ll always know where our other half is, if they’re hurt or...anything. We’re bonded now but this seals the deal. The only way to break this is for one of us to die. If that happens, the pain is...let’s just say it rivals your first shift.” 

Dean’s brows rose. “I’m so happy to be a part of this,” he joked sarcastically. 

“And yer right, it didn’t mean anything with them. Dark back alleys and dirty one hole bathrooms aren’t exactly the kind of places I’d take a chick that I had any feelings for. So yeah, this does mean something, because I’m doin’ it with you… And now I sound like a bad chick flick commercial. Quick, let’s head for a dark back alleyway!” He chuckled and leaned his forehead against Arie’s. 

Arie laughed and slid her hands up on either side of Dean’s neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard. Pulling back just enough to speak, she growled. “I’m going to make you forget all about those back alleys.” Wrapping one arm around the back of his neck, she arched her back and using the movement as leverage to grind against him. 

Dean had been about to tell Arie that he pretty well already had forgotten about them. Sure he remembered doing it, but which chick and what her name had been, nope, not a clue. But his good intentions got sidelined by Arie’s kiss. Which Dean liked better anyway. Kissing her back, his tongue teased and slide along Arie’s own. A deeply grunted groan broke from his throat, most of which was eaten up in the kiss. He ground his hips back against hers and lowered one hand, fumbling for the drawer of the night stand so he could retrieve the lube inside. 

Leaning back, Arie took a much needed breath. She rolled her hips slowly letting her fingers trail up and down Dean's chest. She couldn’t help the quiet giggle as he fumbled around. “Sure you’re not new at this?” 

Dean paused in his movements and quirked a pointed brow at Arie. “Five years of celibacy, give or take the amount of time in those five years that I was dead. So yeah, what can I say, maybe I am a little rusty. But don’t worry, it’ll all come back to me. Just like ridin’ a bike.” 

Tensing her thighs, Arie raised herself up just a bit and rolled her hips slow and came down on top of Dean mid roll. “I’d much rather ride you.” She wagged her eyebrows at him and repeated the move, this time slower. 

Dean fought to keep the moan at bay as he slid the drawer silently closed. He held up one of the lubes, he didn’t care at this point which one it was, and lifted his brows. “Ride away.” 

Arie leaned forward and pulled two of the pillows out from behind Dean’s head and tossed them on the floor. Shifting back off his hips, she slid down his legs taking hold of his hips and pulling him down until he was flat on his back. Lifting her hands, she pulled her hair back off her shoulders and let her hands move down her sides, across her abdomen and up to her breasts. Cupping them, she threw her head back, arching her back. Pinching her nipples until they were hard and stood erect. Moving her hands down her sides, her nails left small red lines. Not even trying to suppress the groan the slight pain caused. Her hands stopped at the waistband of her boxers and she lowered her head and looked at Dean with a wicked grin. “They’re not coming off by themselves.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way she was almost manhandling him into the position she wanted him in, not that he minded. The show she put on for him afterward made it all more than worthwhile. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and couldn’t suppress the groan, his own hands clenching and releasing as he watched Arie massage her breasts and tease her nipples into erect points. His mouth nearly watered and he had to grip the linens tightly to keep from grabbing Arie and throwing her onto her back and taking her right then and there. At her words, he slowly released the sheets and reached for her boxers, but he didn’t take them off, instead he focused on growing the normally short blunt nails at his fingertips out into razor sharp claws, ripping the material of Arie’s body with very minimal effort. “That work for ya?” His voice was deep and low rumble in his chest. Once the material lay discarded on the floor and along the mattress, Dean sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around her at the same time as he turned, effectively tackling her onto the mattress. He looked down at her as he stood on his and knees over her, allowing his gaze to hungrily roam over Arie from tip to toe. He gave a slow lick of his lips as he turned his attention back to her face. He reached down with one hand and allowed those claws that had ripped the cotton of her boxers so well to gently claw upward along Arie’s thigh. He turned his body somewhat, shifting his weight to the opposite side, and he dipped his hand, retracting his claws as his hand moved, slipping a two fingers into the moist heat of her pussy. 

He didn’t give her time to respond before Arie found herself on her back. The air in her lungs forced out. She gasped to catch her breath and nearly put the back of her head through the mattress when Dean’s claws climbed their way up her thigh. Her own claws came out and she grabbed a handful of sheet and mattress and hung on for dear life. Her legs spread wide of their own accord and her hips jackknifed when she felt him enter her. “Oh yeah. That works.” She groaned between clenched teeth. Her eyes popped open, lifting her head slightly, she looked down at Dean and nearly came right there. 

Dean’s two fingers quickly became three which quickly got old fast when he wanted more of her, wanted to taste her, feel her from the inside. He carefully inched back on his knees and shifted the hand of the fingers inside her and managed to get himself settled between her legs. He continued to thrust his three fingers in and out while dipping his head and sucking at her clit, flicking it with his tongue and sucking the tiny bud back into his mouth again. 

Her vision went full on Technicolor. Arie was certain he was trying to kill her. Her hips pushed against his mouth and fingers trying to get him as deep as she could. The tips of her fingers started to tingle and Arie tried to steady her breathing to stop hyperventilating but it was hard when she couldn’t concentrate. Between what he was doing to her with his fingers and tongue it just wasn’t possible. “More.” Her brain had ceased to try and make coherent sentences. She just knew she wanted more of him, all of him. 

Dean was so focused on almost devouring Arie that it didn’t even register that he was humping the bed between her legs until her breathy groan wanting more had him pulling his head back briefly though his fingers continued to thrust rhythmically into her. He glanced up at her and dipped his head once more, sucking at the tiny hardened bud once more. He allowed himself the luxury of tasting her and ran his tongue in deep, thrusting it alongside his fingers. Pulling back, his body already missing her warmth as he withdrew his fingers and tongue, he shifted himself up onto his hands and knees. His hand went to his throbbing, hard dick, stroking himself a couple times and using his precum to lube himself somewhat before he moved forward and allowed that forward momentum to enable him to slip his cock deep inside her.

Arie cried out at the sudden feeling of emptiness when Dean moved away. She tried to grab him and pull him back. She fell back on the pillow and watched him. Her eyes taking in every twitch of his muscles. The way they bunched and rolled when he moved. The man was a walking, talking, breathing piece of art. Arie watched him palm himself and she held her breath. Her eyes flicking from his hand to his face and back again. She wanted to yell at him to stop teasing her and just do it but that sensible part of her brain was out of order and the only part that was functioning was the base instinct to mate and that is what her wolf wanted. 

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when Dean slid inside her. She could feel every muscle stretch to accommodate him and damn if his dick hadn’t gown in girth and length along with the rest of him. Sucking in a huge breath, Arie slammed her hips up and wrapped her legs around him, burying her heels in the small of his back. Her hands reached up and grabbed on to his upper arms to hold him in place. 

The delicious sensations caused Dean’s eyes to slip closed and nearly roll up into his head as the tight warmth enveloped his pulsing cock. He groaned low and sucked in a breath through his teeth as he rolled his hips. His eyes opened to look hungrily, wantonly down at Arie. His arms slid beneath her and his hands gripped her shoulders firmly, using that leverage to get his dick as deep as he possibly could. His fingertips dug into her skin and he grit his teeth, soft grunted growls sounded deep in his throat as he thrust deep and held himself there, grinding his hips against her. 

Arie let go of Dean’s arms and wrapped them around him when he lay on top of her. She could feel the head of his cock knocking against her cervix but she didn’t care if he went right through to her womb. She just didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t want him to stop. Her hips bucked against his, driving hard to reach that climax. A small part of her woke up and she reached with one hand to find the wayward bottle of lube. When her fingers finally latched onto it, she had to concentrate hard to get her voice to work. “Dean...Oh my God! Dean...wait.” 

Reaching up, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so he’d look at her. “Dean.” Picking up the bottle she tapped him on the shoulder with it. 

Dean drew his hips back, almost reluctantly and then slammed them into her, driving his dick deep. He continued that movement which continually quickened in pace. He became lost in that feeling, Arie’s warm wet walls squeezing his throbbing length with each thrust. He dipped his head and tried to kiss her only to brush his lips across hers before burying his face against her neck. It was there that he kissed and nipped and teased her flesh with the tip of his tongue. His hips began to move somewhat erratically when he heard Arie speak. He wanted to ignore it, wanted to keep going, wanting to explode inside her. When his hair was tugged he lost the war on listening and stared down at her. His eyes shifted to the bottle and he drew one arm from beneath her and nodded, but he never eased the movement of his hips. “We’ve...got...all night...all weekend. It’s okay,” he panted, “We will. Promise.” He laid the bottle on the bed beside them and dipped his head, slanting his mouth across hers. His tongue teased at the seam of her lips before plunging in deep, mimicking the movement of his hips as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. 

Arie tried to grab for the bottle but her arm fell short as he kissed her senseless. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around him again. Her nails digging in and leaving marks from his spine outward. She was so close, her legs tightened their grip and her heels dug into his back as hard as she could. “Oh...Dean! I can’t...harder. Please, Dean. Harder.” 

A deep growl rumbled in Dean’s chest and he felt his fingernails grow and he knew his eyes had changed hue. He dragged his fangs alongside of her throat. Two could play at that game. And thrust his hips harder, slamming into her again and again. The movement of his hips soon became erratic as heat spiraled through his body to pool low and heavy in his gut. His face was flushed and sweat peppered his brow and covered his bare form. He bit into Arie’s neck, not enough to draw blood, just enough to clamp firmly onto her. His muscles tensed and bulged as he strained against her. He released the bit of flesh he’d been holding to whisper hotly in her ear. 

“Come for me, baby,” his voice the deep gravelly baritone of his wolf rather than his usual voice. 

His teeth on her neck made her whole body just stop and take notice. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin. Her hands gripped him as tight as she could, holding him to her. His breath against her ear had her leaning her head towards him. Conscious thought was gone and her body took over. Her hips slammed against Dean’s trying to match him stroke for stroke, the muscles of her pussy started rolling against his shaft, trying to milk him. Her orgasms slammed into her and Arie screamed, burying her face into his shoulder. 

As soon as he felt Arie’s inner muscles begin to clench rhythmically, milking his dick for every last drop, he released the tight grip he’d had on his own orgasm and with a snarled cry he came, hot and hard, filling Arie to nearly overflowing, his hips continuing to move fast and hard, pushing his length deep, burying himself inside her. 

Arie never had a chance to recover from her first orgasm when another hit her. They started to roll over her one after another until they were almost painful. Her skin started to get hypersensitive and just having Dean on top of became uncomfortable but there was no way this side of Hell she was going to tell him. She just held him as he battled for control. 

Dean’s body shook after his orgasm finally ebbed and faded away, having cum harder than he could ever remember in his entire life. He couldn’t help the way he collapsed onto Arie with the full force of his body weight, but he soon rectified that by rolling them both over so that Arie was on top of him. He turned his head to one side and struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving with each one. His short blunt nails of his fingers clawed their way down Arie’s back to her waist, there he wrapped his arms loosely around her and allowed his body, spent and sated, to go flaccid. 

Her limbs were completely useless and she hummed her thanks against Dean’s bare chest for rolling over. Licking her lips, she bit the bottom lip hoping the jolt would restart her brain. After a couple of minutes Arie managed to drag her arm up and push her hair out of her face so she could look at Dean. “Bet you never did _that_ in a back alley.” 

His eyes had slipped closed even before he’d rolled them and they remained that way as Dean snorted softly and shook his head, allowing one hand to run up and down Arie’s back. “No,” he rasped softly, “Not even close.”

Arie smiled and nodded slowly. “Didn’t think so.” Her breathing started to slow and her heart got with the program also. Lifting her head, she stopped and stared at the head board. A slow grin spread across her lips and she started to blush. “Honey. We broke the bed.” 

Dean smiled and didn’t open his eyes. “It wasn’t the bed, it was the mattress and that was the last time...two times…” His hand slid down Arie’s back, past her waist to grab an ass cheek, which made Dean’s smile widen. 

Arie sucked in a quick breath and her hips bucked in response. Tilting her chin down, she pressed her lips to his bare, damp chest and kissed him gently. Her nostrils flared and she inhaled deeply. Her wolf rubbed along her spine and Arie arched her back in a slow wave that started from her shoulders and ended with her hips. “She likes you.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he opened his eyes to look up at Arie. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her who _she_ was, but then he remembered. Lycans tend to think of their wolf as a separate entity, or at least that’s the note he’ll put in his own journal he’d decided to write, kinda like his Dad had done. A smirk tugged at one corner of his lips and he slid his hand back, allowing his fingers to brush across Arie’s back door. “Does she?”

“Mmmm. She does.” Arie looked up without moving her head and smiled. “I kinda like you, too.” Bringing her arms up to his chest. Arie slid her hands under her chin and sighed. “You’re a keeper.” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that spilled out. “You like me, huh? Just a little bit?” He grinned down at her and winked with the last of her words. “Not so bad yerself there, Arie Wh--- Oop, see, you don’t have the right last name yet.”

Arie’s eyes went wide and she lifted her head as high as she could to look at him. “Say it. Please?” 

Dean wasn’t sure what she was so excited about him saying and his brow knitted “Say...what? You mean say your name the way it should’a been by now if Stefan hadn’t went dick on us? Arie Winchester.” He smiled and quirked an eyebrow. “Whadda ya think?” 

He’d said it and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard. “Arie Winchester.” She smiled and nodded slowly, throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer and kissed him. 

Dean returned Arie’s kiss and sucked at her bottom lip before releasing it as they end the kiss. “You should call Moses and have him bring up some drinks, then we can just stay here in bed all weekend.” He grinned wickedly and waggled his brows. “Hey, don’t blame me, _she_ suggested it. I’m just relaying the message.” 

As much as Arie wanted to stay just like they were, she was getting a kink in her neck. Pulling her arms from around Dean’s neck, she pushed herself up and rolled onto her side so she was still facing him, grabbing the sheet as she went. “We’re going to the farm tomorrow. We can stay in bed all weekend there.” She kept repeating her name or her soon to be name over and over in her head. 

“Ever been to Vegas?” She asked as she picked at the remnants of mattress. 

Dean rolled after Arie with the intent of stopping her before she could get out of bed. When she didn’t do that, and only rolled to her side with her head on the pillow he relaxed some. He reached out to her with one hand and pulled her hips closer to him and tangled their legs together. He reached up with one hand to tuck stray pieces of her hair back behind her ear as he shook his head. “Nah, always wanted to go, could’a made a fortune, but never did. My lame ass, stick in the mud brother didn’t want to remain cursed.” He shrugged. Yep, he had one weird ass life. 

“I know it’s not the big wedding we wanted and we could still do it but…” she looked at him quickly and dropped her eyes again. “Let’s go to Vegas and get married. Tonight. We could fly in, get hitched and be back by dinner tomorrow. _Something_ or _someone_ will get in the way, it’s inevitable. At least we’ll be married.” She shrugged her shoulder and buried her head against his chest. 

Dean’s forehead knitted with confusion and a little concern. “I thought you wanted the whole broomstick jumping, salt line, circle thingy.” He moved his hand, threading his fingers into her hair at the side of her face as he cupped it and gently forced her to look at him. “Are you sure a quickie wedding is really what you want?” 

“No but, like I said, we’d be married and can always do the broomstick jumping thingy like you said later.” She couldn’t help but smile at his description of the handfasting ceremony. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he tossed the idea around in his head. “I could get us there by daybreak and back...well, this is all with my car. I dunno if I can do it in one of those Escalades.” 

“You don’t mind? I just…” Pulling herself up, she leaned against the headboard and picked at her nails. “I feel bad for having to put it off after...well...Stefan and I’m just afraid something else is gonna happen again. Not like we’re the Cleavers or anything.” 

Dean nodded to her reasonings. “It’s fine by me, no tux, I’m happy. But, it’s gonna take a while to drive there and back. And yeah, I heard you about the flying...” He gave a rather fake and nervous chuckle. “I don’t fly. Like _ever._ ” 

“Ever?” Arie looked up at him and frowned. “I mean, ever? Why not? I’m not a fan of it that much either but sometimes you have to.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, no. You don’t have to. Uh uh. Not doin’ it. Look, everybody has something...Superman had Kryptonite, I have...flying.” 

“Dean Winchester. You’re _afraid_ to fly? Seriously?” She bit her lip to keep from smiling. It wasn’t funny, not really but Arie still had a hard time believing that he was afraid of something that mundane. “You will run into a whole bunch of vampires without a second thought but you won’t get on a plane?” 

Dean held up a finger and shook his head. “I’m not… _afraid_ , I just...aggressively...don’t want to.” He cleared his throat. “It’s called a nest, not a bunch. But yeah… And that’s not a fair comparison, vampires don’t crash from twenty thousand feet in the air. Airplanes...do.”

Arie nodded slowly at his explanation and cleared her throat. “Okay. No planes. So it’s not the plane itself it’s that sudden stop at the end of it falling out of the sky that you’re afra...that you object to...aggressively.” She couldn’t help it, the last word came out in the middle of giggle. 

Dean glared at her, the corners of his lips turned down into a frown. “Look, Sam and I had a case, soon after I left the farm, that happened to kinda climax in an airplane, one that was in the air.” He nodded sagely. “And it almost crashed because of the demon that was possessing…” He knew how this was sounding. Another supernatural something that he was perfectly fine dealing with but _oh-no, not a plane_. “Ok fine, I’m afraid of flying. There, I said it.” 

Arie grinned and patted his hand. “See? Was that so hard?” 

Dean didn’t respond merely looked at her with a deadpan look on his face. “My wolf wants to bite you right now.” 

That just made her laugh harder. Arie grabbed a pillow from behind her head and covered her face with it trying to muffle the deep belly laugh. After a minute, she held up her hand and peeked out from behind the pillow. “Sorry. Sorry.” She sighed and let the pillow fall to her lap. Tipping her chin to the side, she pointed to her neck. “Lay it on me.” 

Dean’s eyes darted to her neck and back to Arie’s face. “Nah, all yer laughin’ kinda ruined it.” He turned over and laid down on his side facing away from her, hiding the grin that teased at his lips. 

Her heart sank and she leaned closer, grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him back over. “Dean. Come on, I didn’t mean it. Please? I’m sorry I laughed.” 

Dean had this elaborate plan worked out in his head, one of the sort of things he used to do to Sam to drive his brother up the wall, but this...Arie sounding upset, was not what he’d been trying for. Sam used to just get ticked, not upset. He rolled back toward Arie and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tight to his body so she couldn’t get away. “I’m not mad.” He stuck his tongue out at her and dipped his head, using it to lick the whole side of her face. “There, that’s from Cujo. Yeah, I named my wolf so sue me.” 

“That’s gross!” She pushed at him but started laughing all over again. Smacking him on the arm, she glared. “That wasn’t nice, you know.” Wiping at the side of her face, she grimaced and rubbed her hand on the sheet. “Cujo? I was thinking Fluffy or Tiny maybe.” 

Dean’s lips pressed tightly together in a thin line and the corners turned down into a frown. “Uh huh. Seems to me Cujo’s pretty badass if all the screamin’ I heard meant anything. How about Godzilla then? Of course with what Cas and I are doin’ I could name him God’s fury.” He chuckled. 

She sobered instantly. “Wait. What are you and Cas doing?” 

Dean eyed Arie frowning. “Out of all that I said, you latch onto what Cas and I are doing.” He sighed. “I dunno if you noticed the other night when Stefan went nuts but, I got shot in the back, a lot. And they were all silver rounds. By rights I should be dead. But Cas and I are workin’ on makin’ me immune to the effects of silver.” 

Arie had tried really hard to put what happened that night behind her. “I remember seeing you with bullet holes in your back but not much else. I was busy trying not to die.” She sat up and tugged the sheet up close. “How are you doing this exactly?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “It’s nothin’ bad.” He studied her for a long moment. “Why do you already look like...that? Like I’m doing something wrong or weird.” 

She reached out and put her hand on his arm. “No. It’s not weird. Not bad weird. I don’t know. I didn’t know there was a way to be immune to silver. Wow. If Cas is helping, okay.” Yeah, that sounded so encouraging. Way to go. 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “You really need to work on your lying. Because it stinks, and not just the smell of it.” He shifted closer to Arie and pulled her close. “You remember how I told you that I had died...a lot. Not just that one time when I went to Hell? Well, on top of that there have been times when I’ve been close to lookin’ like raw hamburger,” The memory of Lucifer punching him in Sam’s body flash in his mind. “And I made it back from those too. Now the first...I dunno dozen I guess, times that I died, it was just good fortune I guess, maybe, that I came back. But after that, it was Cas...or God. And Cas has been the one to heal me of most of my worst ass-kickings. All that together, Cas has a theory as to why I’m...Super Lycan, and you and Naythin, still direct descendants of Lucian threw his bite, are just, for the most part, normal Lycans.” He snorted. “God our lives are weird. Anyway, he thinks that it might be angel grace. So I’ve been kinda crackin’ open a nice cool one of angel grace every day, starting from the first time Cas saw me shift. And the night that Stefan did his thing, Cas gave me a double dose. And well, here I am. Not dead.” 

Arie was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Dean had died not once or twice but a dozen times at least. “What is angel grace?” She pointed to herself and grinned really wide and let it fall. “Witch. I don’t _do_ angels, remember?” 

“Yeah well, I don’t _do_ angel’s either, not even Anna when she asked.” He shook his head. “Long story.” He cleared his throat and stared off thoughtfully. “I dunno, it’s...it’s what gives angels their mojo, it makes them...angels.” He shrugged. “It’s this white hot bright ass light in a bottle, and you drink it and… Well, if you’re a Lycan then yer, at least for the next few hours, immune to silver. But before all this, back when I was just a hunter, the healings and everything else that Cas did for me, well he thinks that maybe that power kinda stored up somewhere inside me and when the Lycan bug hit it they kinda exploded together.” 

Arie pulled her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on her knees. “It makes sense. Like a slow charging battery I guess.” She glanced over at him quickly. “Does it...hurt?” 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Nah, kinda feels like warm tingles that spread through yer body.” 

She relaxed a little and nodded. “That’s good. I mean, it’s angel grace so it can’t be bad for ya. Where does Cas get it? Is it his?” 

Dean shook his head and lowered his gaze to the sheets briefly before lifting it again to Arie’s face. “Remember all those dead angels at the hunter’s safe house where they were holding me? They’re what I took the night Stefan...did what he did.” 

“Wait. Dead angel grace? Cas...harvested dead angel grace and you...drank it?” She had a hard time swallowing and her stomach started to roll. “That can’t be...that’s just. It seems wrong.” 

“Cas took it from the dead bodies, the grace was still activated or alive or whatever it is. It’s just that, instead of returning it to Heaven, he gave it to me...to save my family. To save you.” Dean searched Arie’s eyes hoping she would understand. He’d never thought of any of this as being bad because it had been Castiel that suggested it, that explained his hunches. 

Arie took in a slow deep breath and let it out carefully. “If Cas suggested it. Okay. I just need a little bit to let it sink in. I’m not mad. It’s just going to take a little time, okay?” She smiled and really hoped he understood. 

Dean searched her eyes a moment longer before nodding and diverting his own. “Yeah, it’s okay.” The idea of staying in bed all day and night suddenly held less appeal. He cleared his throat. “Uh, if we’re heading to the farm tomorrow I need to find out if Naythin has my car comin’ and see if he has anything that I need to look over. I, um, I’ll see you down stairs in a bit?” He lifted his brows and he looked back at her, nearly begging her to say yes so he could escape. 

And she’d done it again. “Yeah. Ummm okay. I’ve got some work I can do in my office.” She smiled and reached for his hand. “Dean. I’m not mad. Honest. I just…” She didn’t know what to say. How to fix the fact that she’d hurt him, again. 

Dean nodded. “We’re good,” he affirmed. He reached for her and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’ll see ya downstairs,” he murmured as he released her and climbed out of bed, heading for the closet to grab some clothes. 

Falling back against the pillows, Arie watched Dean as he walked away. It bugged the hell outta her that she couldn’t figure out a way to not sound like everything he did was wrong or weird as he said. Throwing the sheet aside, she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She had absolutely nothing to do in her office so hopefully she could find something to keep her busy. 

Dean watched from the closet as Arie got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tee. He slipped them both on and grabbed some dorky looking house shoes, someone had said that they were like Lucian’s and Dean had to bite his cheek not to laugh outright. Once they were on though he couldn’t complain. Huh. He headed out of the Alpha suite and down the stairs. He walked into the Security office hoping to find Naythin. He could really use someone to talk to right about now. 

Naythin had his feet kicked up on the desk and was watching the monitors. The half eaten sandwich sat on a paper plate and he was nursing a bottle of water. He was _supposed_ to be paying attention but his mind kept going back to Kyla and their conversation in the new clinic.

The door opening suddenly nearly gave him a heart attack as he tried not to fall over backwards in his chair. “The hell? People need to fuckin’ knock around here!” 

Dean scoffed. “No, people need to do their work around here,” he countered slapping Naythin’s feet off the desk. “I’d ask if you were busy but I can see from that simpering whipped dog look on your face that I really don’t wanna know what the hell it is you were doin’.” 

He bit back a growl and sat up straight in his chair. “I am workin’.” He pointed to the monitors with his water bottle. “All’s quiet.” Naythin looked Dean up and down and scrunched up his face. “I don’t have to ask what you’ve been up too, do I. Don’t you guys have a working shower up there? I think the pack can afford to fix it if it’s broke.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes and popped Naythin in the back of the head, the way he used to Sam, as he walked by. “She’s takin’ a shower. I came down here to annoy you. How’m I doin’ so far?” 

Naythin grabbed at the back of his head and growled at Dean. “I consider myself fully annoyed. Now go back to your woman.” Rubbing his head, he leaned back a little and got an _ah ha_ look on his face. “What happened?”

Dean pulled a chair out and sat down, propping his feet up the way Naythin’s had been. “And before you bitch that I’m doing it, I get to, you don’t.” He picked up a pencil and allowed one claw to extend so he could use it to widdle away at the pencil. “She thinks I’m a freak.” 

Naythin had started to reach for his sandwich but stopped when Dean dropped the “F” word. “What? No, she doesn’t. What gives you that idea?” 

“Well the fact that the idea of us screwing all day and into the night kinda came to a screeching halt, and she covered herself with a sheet, when I told her how I got shot with silver bullets but aren’t dead yet, kinda gave it away.” Dean didn’t bother to look up from the pencil he was slowly destroying. 

Any thought of eating went right out the window. Naythin sat back in his chair slowly and nodded. “I have to admit, that kinda freaked me out a bit that night. I saw it. I was right fucking there, man. You should have died. Point blank with silver rounds. Even with Cas there it would have been sketchy you pullin’ through.” He looked up at the monitors for a minute before looking at Dean. “Is that what freaked her out? Lucian could push lead rounds out like that. I saw it. Was that whole pushing the silver out something new?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, it was new.” He glanced up at Naythin. “Funny you mention Cas, he’s kinda the reason I could do that. And actually _that’s_ the part that freaked her out, what Cas and I have been doing.” 

Naythin waited for him to continue. He stared at Dean and nearly fell on his face because he kept leaning forward. “And?” He made the come on motion with his hands trying to get Dean to spill the beans. 

Dean sighed and glanced between Naythin and the monitors before finally tossing the remains of the pencil in the trash and retracting his claw. He pulled his feet off the desk and sat up and faced Naythin. “Remember when I told you that I’d died like...more times than any one person ever should? Well, about a half dozen of those are before Castiel’s time, but after, he was always the one to bring me back. Hell, when he rode my ass outta Hell I came back totally perfect. None of my fingers were bent anymore. My shoulder no longer popped in and out of joint whenever it felt like it. I swear I was rehymenated, okay? So you’ve got all that angel mojo doin’ that shit an’ then probably some of the baddest ass-kickings I’ve ever had Castiel has healed. So there’s all the angel mojo that it took to do that stuff, floating around inside me or something. Well, Cas says that maybe when you bit me and I got the Lycan bug that it hit the angel shit and they exploded together, giving us Super Lycan.” 

“Do you get like frequent visitor miles to Heaven or something? A dozen times? Huh...and people say Lycans are weird. Okay, so I get that part, I think. Cas left some residual...stuff in you and it went crazy. Got it but that doesn’t explain why Arie thinks you’re a freak. I take that back. Why YOU think Arie thinks you’re a freak.” Naythin drained his water bottle and started twisting the plastic in his hands. 

“I didn’t always go to Heaven, keep up.” Dean glared half heartedly. “Well...Cas had a theory that more angel mojo might actually make me immune to silver. Remember all those times when I’ve held silver like it was nothing, despite the fact that my hand was smoking? I didn’t really feel the pain of it, more and more sensitivity to it is dying away. And that night with Stefan’s shit...I kinda took a double dose of angel mojo...just to be sure.” 

“I suddenly have an image of you and Cas getting intimate. I may hurl.” Naythin grabbed the garbage can next to him and made gagging sounds. Setting it back down, he shook his head at Dean. “How is he doing it, Dean? There is no way that would freak Arie out or give you the impression she was bothered by it unless there is more to it. There is more to it, right?” 

Dean frowned at Naythin, lips pulled into a thin line, the corners of his lips turned downward. “I’m drinking angel grace. And...remember all those angels that died at the hunter safe house? Cas kinda gave me their grace, which is pretty much a double dose of what I’d been taking, so that I wouldn’t die if I was shot with silver rounds.” 

Naythin blinked several times before he could say anything. “Seriously?” He had to physically fight to keep from crossing himself. His Sunday school teacher would fall over dead if she wasn’t dead already. “Wow. I can see where that might make her a little...uncomfortable, maybe.” He brought a hand up and tugged at his beard, shaking his head he had to ask. “What did Arie say when you told her?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is, they’re dead angels, their grace would go to Heaven for Cas to do whatever you normally do with angel grace anyway. Think about it, if what Cas and I are doing shows that it actually makes Lycans immune to silver, hell we can bottle that shit and give it to our soldiers.” He sighed. “She said she needed a little time. Whatever that means.” 

“Can you blame her? The guy she’s sleeping with, going to marry and have kids with is tapping dead angels for their...juice...grace...whatever. Yeah, in the long run it’ll be a good thing but right now? That’s a huge pill to swallow, Dean.” Naythin stood up and went to shut off the coffee pot. “Hey, I’m with ya, you know that, right? If that’s how you’re gonna keep from getting dead...again, great, chug-a-lug but don’t pull away from Arie because she needs time to process. She still loves you. That’s not going to change. You know that right?” He pointed to the door and walked back to his chair. “The love that woman has for you is...It runs deep. Don’t forget it.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin. “I am not tapping dead angels for anything...Cas is. I just knock back a shot glass of glowing white light, get the tinglies and it’s done.” He shrugged. 

“Semantics!” He sat down hard in the chair and leaned forward towards Dean. “Come on. You can twist it anyway it makes you feel better but you’re still tapping dead angels. Like I said, if it keeps you alive, great but don’t get pissy at Arie because she isn’t as accepting right off the bat. She’s trying to deal with her own shit so cut her some slack.” 

Dean sat staring off, remembering a conversation that he never thought he’d be on the other side of. Was Cas doing the same thing that Ruby did to Sam? No, Couldn’t be. It’s Cas! Besides, he wasn’t jonesing for it. In fact he usually forgot all about it until he needed it, like the night Stefan struck. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face and nodded. “Yeah, okay, yer right.” He started to turn and get up only to frown with confusion as he turned back to Naythin. “What shit?” 

Naythin paled and quickly turned back to the monitors. “What? I didn’t say nuthin’.” He wanted to kick himself in the balls. 

“I will eat you. Tell me. No better yet, I’ll go eat your girlfriend. Spill.” Dean quirked a brow, a muscle in his jaw pulsing. 

“Leave Kyla out of this.” He closed his eyes and counted to ten before turning to face Dean. “Nightmares...or daymares whatever you want to call ‘em. Arie takes naps in the office and she’s been having some pretty nasty dreams. She won’t tell me what they’re about. Hell, Beth couldn’t even get her to talk about it. I have a feelin’ it has to do with Stefan and what happened.” He turned back to the monitors and shook his head. “She said as long as she takes a nap they’re done and over with and you won’t know.” 

Dean ground his teeth so hard he was in danger of grinding them to dust. He wanted to punch something...or someone. “Do you happen to know how exactly she planned on faking me out over the weekend at the farm?” 

He really wanted to crawl under a rock. “I think she was hoping that the dreams would have stopped by then or that maybe if she wasn’t here, where it happened, that the dreams wouldn’t happen. I don’t know. All I know is that they’re bad and she wakes up scared and it takes a while for her to calm down again. Beth stays with her if...If I can’t.” He whispered the last part because he felt like absolute shit having to tell Dean that his mate went to him for comfort and not Dean. Yep, where was that rock.

Dean’s nostrils flared and he couldn’t suppress the snarl that ripped from his throat. He stood to his feet and turned to leave. He knew he was changing, he could feel his teeth shift, his eyes change, his hands. He paused long enough to pull back a fist and punch, his fist busting a big hole right through the wall. He pulled his hand back as if nothing had happened and continued out the door. He caught it as a thought hit him. “My car, find wherever the hell it is and get it to the farm NOW!” He slammed the door closed behind him and headed for the garage. 

As soon as the door slammed, Naythin pulled out his cell phone and texted Arie. 

_He knows._

When he set the phone back on the desk, he stared at his hand and couldn’t believe it was shaking. “Way to go, Naythin. Smooth move.” He grabbed the desk phone and dialed the pack’s mechanic to tell him to stop working on the Impala and tow to Arie’s farm. He was still shaking when he hung up the phone. 

Dean couldn’t believe what he’d heard, his own friend hid things from him. Things like that. _He was never really your friend. He’s Arie and Lucian’s Lycan, always has been, always will be. He was probably told to befriend you. And you, you pathetic nothing, you fell for it hook, line, and sinker._

Dean’s roar echoed throughout the mansion. He slammed the garage door hard enough that it fell off it’s hinges. He started the long walk to the farm. He needed his car fixed so he could have the means to get the hell on the road if he needed to. Starting on her today would give him something else to think about and calm his anger. 

Arie had been going over plans to convert the small outbuilding at the farm into a shop for Dean. She had no idea how many different types of tools there were. There was no way she was going to be able to figure it out without his help. Tossing the catalog on her desk, she got up to stretch her legs when her cell started to vibrate in her pocket. Her heart stopped and she prayed it was Dean. 

When she saw the text she nearly fainted. Oh. Shit. Arie hurried to her desk to close the laptop when she heard him. “Dean.” 

Running out of her office, she ran into a couple members of the staff who looked a little pale. “Where is he?”

They pointed towards the garage and she was off at a dead run. Hitting the garage door, Arie jumped down the stairs and nearly landed on her ass when she slid to a stop in front of the blown out garage door. Looking in the bays, all the trucks were there. Pulling out her phone, she called Naythin. “Can you see him?”

“He headed down the driveway. He told me to have the Impala towed to the farm. I screwed up and slipped about the nightmares. I had to tell him. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Naythin. I’m going to find him. He can’t get far if he’s walking.” Ending the call, Arie ran to the small unattached garage to get her Jeep. 

Dean wasn’t mad because Naythin told him, it was the one thing that the little bastard had done right, _finally_. He was pissed the fuck off because he hadn’t come to him sooner. He couldn’t believe Arie’s audacity. She told him, not an hour earlier, that there was no not telling each other things and she turned right around and did it. And not only did it, but turned instead to one of her precious little Lycans. She should tell her precious Lycan to sleep with one eye open from now on. He might need the head start. He punched a tree as he passed it and brought it to the ground. He hadn’t been this angry since Sam had lied to him about Ruby. Since he’d seen his little brother pull demons out of people with that skank ass bitch standing beside him smirking. Yeah, he was that mad. 

Arie gunned the engine on the Jeep and flew down the road to the farm. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach was killing her. “Where are you?” Her eyes scanned the road ahead of her and she nearly cried out when she saw Dean walking on the side of the road. Slowing to a more normal speed, she stared at the recently downed tree and nearly stopped completely. That tree had been standing the other day. 

She turned her head slowly from the tree to Dean and back again. Holy. Shit. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Well, she’d come this far, might as well go all the way. Taking her foot off the brake, Arie pulled up alongside Dean. “Get in, will you? You can’t walk to the farm like that.” 

“Go away, Arie.” Dean didn’t break stride and didn’t turn to look at her. 

_Arie?_ He hadn’t called her that in a long time. Pulling the Jeep ahead of him, she parked it and got out. “Will you stop and talk to me?” 

Dean paused long enough to go around her. “I have nothing to say to you. Go home, Arie. You’ve got everything you wanted now. Go home to the mansion and to your precious Lycans. Naythin needs to sleep with one eye open from now on. I’m giving him fair warning.” He took off at a run and shifted mid stride, the big black wolf taking to the woods. 

“Damn it!” Arie watched Dean take off and quickly disappear. Pulling out her phone, she called Naythin. “He shifted. No, wolf. Tell the patrols to stay away from him. He’s beyond pissed. He called me, Arie. I’m going after him. My Jeep is parked about two miles north of the farm. Have someone come get it. Oh and Naythin? Don’t leave the mansion until you hear from me. Dean might try to kill you.” 

Arie hung up the phone, walked back to the Jeep and started taking off her clothes. It had been a while since she let her wolf run and really hated that she’d be hunting her mate instead of enjoying herself. Giving her hands a quick shake, Arie rolled her neck and took a deep breath and let her wolf out.

Dean ran. He ran from the pain that clenched at his heart. He ran from the hole that closed over his brother, that does the same thing every night. If someone wanted to talk about nightmares, he was probably the king. He ran from what he had thought was friendship only to learn otherwise. He even tried to outrun the wolf that stuck to him like glue. 

Once the shift was done, Arie shook herself to clear the cobwebs. Dean’s scent was strong and she’d follow him to the ends of the Earth if need be. Arie took off in a mile eating lope. She had to fight to keep the pace steady and not run as fast as she could after him. It didn’t take her long to catch sight of him as he topped a hill and headed down the other side. Picking up the pace just enough to keep her eyes on him, she let him run. 

By the time Dean reached the farm he was panting. He trotted around to the back of the house and then made a beeline for the outbuilding that he had been told his car would be taken to. Of course at this point he didn’t know what to believe. He scratched at the door until it opened and ducked inside. Once there he chose a spot in the cool shaded shadows to lay down and wait for his car to arrive. 

As Arie crossed the boundary of the farm, she felt the familiar tingle of her wards. Dean was going home. She perked up a bit and kicked her pace up a little more. Closing her eyes, she howled long and low. _Don’t leave. I’m coming._

She cleared the pasture fence and slowed to a steady trot. Arie could see Dean’s paw prints and she followed them around the back of the barn to where his car would be. Nosing the door open, she stepped inside carefully and made her way to the back and shifted. When she was done, she ran her hands over her arms and looked around. 

“I know you’re here, Dean. I can smell you. Come out. Please?” She wasn’t above begging. 

Dean knew the moment Arie neared the farm, he could catch her scent though the slats of the out building. He didn’t care, just continued to lay where he was while he waited for the one constant in his life. His baby never lied. Never hid things from him. And never stabbed him in the back, pretending she was something she wasn’t. Once she was there he’d have a home. 

He ignored the sounds of Arie as she stepped inside the out building but when he heard her voice his lip curled and he growled low, warning her to stay away from him. He didn’t want to talk. Right now he had nothing to say that wasn’t hurtful. He didn’t want her to make up reasons why. He just wanted to be left alone. Wanted to work on his car. Everything else could die away as far as he cared in that moment, and he knew it. If Arie was smart, she wouldn’t push this. 

Arie pulled a large plastic container out from under the bench and opened it. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a blue t-shirt and a pair of running shoes. If Dean’s car was on the way, she couldn’t very well be naked when the tow truck driver got there. As she shoved her feet into the shoes, she heard the growl from the back corner and froze. “I get it. You’re pissed.” 

Lacing up her shoes, Arie stood and turned to face Dean. “Don’t be mad at Naythin. He only did what I told him to do.” She held her hands up and away from her sides and crossed the dirt floor towards him. She could see his eyes glowing in the dark and the fact that they were casting shadows should have scared her a hell of a lot more than it did. “Come out so we can talk. Please, Dean.” 

Dean stood and crept around the corner from where he’d been hiding. Arie stood a few feet out from him. He snarled, lips pulled back to show his fangs. He snapped his jaws at her in an attempt to scare her off. He even lunged at her a couple of times. Warnings. She only got them because she was who she was. Anyone else would be laying on the ground right now drowning in their own blood. 

Arie stood her ground. She kept her eyes averted but didn’t move. Her wolf was confused and was fear growling but Arie refused to voice it. It would only add fuel to an already out of control inferno. “I’m not leaving.” Her voice remained calm and even, her hands held out away from her sides, palms up. 

“I should have told you about the dreams but I...they didn’t happen every time so I didn’t even tell anyone about them. Beth happened to walk by the office when i had one and she ran in and woke me up.” She followed Dean as he moved around her in a circle. “I told Beth it was nothing because I honestly thought it wasn’t a big deal. Stress from what happened and finding new council members and everything else but when they happened more frequently...everyday and they seemed to get worse each time I...I didn’t want to worry you. I told Beth and Naythin to not tell you. It was my idea. Not theirs. Be mad at me. Not them.” 

_But you told Naythin. You couldn’t or wouldn’t tell me for whatever reason but you could tell him! Isn’t he the popular one these days. Maybe if he was missing part of his face...or a limb…_ He wasn’t mad about Beth, hell he’d learned from Ellen and Jo and every other female on the planet that they tell each other everything. Even about their bowel movements. Yeah, Beth was the least of his concerns. Naythin on the other hand, mister stab-a-guy-in-the-back. And after Arie had said to him, this very morning what she had. He snarled at her and rushed forward, nipping at the air close to her feet, so close that if she stumbled he might accidentally bite her. He didn’t want to hear half truths and he was done with being stabbed in the back, with secrets. Maybe he was just better off alone. 

It took every ounce of courage she had to not move when he snapped at her. Arie felt his breath on the skin of her ankle and was grateful it complied with the signals her brain had sent. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. “Come on, Dean. Talk to me. Please. I was wrong, okay? I’m sorry.” Arie dropped her hands to her sides and turned to look him in the eye. “Shift or kick my ass. Make up your mind.” Provoking him may not be the best idea but she was out of good ones. 

Dean picked his head up and his ears perked at her apology. _Yeah, you should be. You act like what I’m doing is so wrong. I could have lied. I probably should have._ He turned his head toward the door and looked back at Arie. He didn’t want company. He’d shift when he was alone. Slowly he began backing away from her and toward the door. Once he reached it, he turned and took off running back the way he’d come. 

“Dean!” Arie ran to the door in time to see Dean clear the fence and disappear. She hit the door three times before stopping. There was no way she could shift again so soon and running was useless with a wolf his size. 

Leaving the door open, Arie went to the house and let herself in. She called Naythin to tell him what happened and that she’d be at the farm until the Impala got there. If Dean hadn’t returned, she’d call and have Beth come pick her up. Hanging up the phone, Arie went out and sat on the front porch. She looked up and down the road hoping to see Dean come back. 

By the time Dean reached the mansion gates he was panting. He walked past the entry point and looked from one guard to the other daring one of them to say a word to him. He was in no mood for anyone in this place and assholes who didn’t find out what their Alpha looked like shifted qualified for that list. He walked into the garage and through it, into the mansion like he owned the place. He went to the security door and banged his giant head against it. When nothing happened, he did it again and again. _You can’t hide in there forever. And remember, I know where you sleep._ He banged his head against the door again. 

Naythin sat in the security office and watched Dean walk through the gates. Oh shit. He jumped up and slammed his hand over the panel on the side of the door, hitting the emergency lock that disabled the outside key pad. Looking back at the monitors, he watched Dean as he moved camera to camera. He lost him when Dean left the garage and Naythin knew right where he was headed. 

The ear splitting boom on the door was not as expected. Naythin watched the door vibrate on its hinges each time Dean hit it. The last time, he hit the door, the thing started to warp. That’s not good. Well, if he was going to die he’d rather be taken down by a friend than an enemy. He went over to the keypad and disengaged the lock. Before Dean could hit the door again, Naythin turned the handle just enough to open the door slightly before he jumped back out of the way. He landed in a fighter's stance and waited for Dean to walk in. 

When the door unexpectedly opened Dean paused to eye it for a moment. He pushed against it, swinging it open wide before it swung back again. Once he was relatively sure it was safe and his skank wasn’t in there with a syringe full of whatever, of course then he wouldn’t feel so bad killing her if she was. He walked into the Security office and took a seat on the floor and just looked at Naythin. _You look like an idiot. Sit and start talkin’._ He glanced toward the chair then looked back at Naythin. 

Jesus Christ he was big. Naythin eyeballed Dean as he filled the room and when the door closed behind him, Naythin actually cringed. He watched Dean as he looked around the room and like an idiot, Naythin looked around too because honestly? You never knew when or where that damn angel was going to pop in at and he wasn’t fond of getting poofed anywhere or knocked out. 

Following Dean’s eyes, Naythin slowly walked to the chair, pulled it back a few feet and very carefully sat down. He let his weight settle on the balls of his feet so if he had to move away fast he wouldn’t have to think about it too much. “Okay. I take it you and Arie didn’t make up, huh?” 

Dean’s lip curled and he growled low, his head lowering to the floor, getting into position to strike. _Comedy is not going to serve you well right now. An explanation, before I decide to make Stefan the sequel would be in your best interest._ He snapped his jaws, salivating and snarling, a deadly look in his swirling white eyes. 

“Shit. That’s a no.” Naythin averted his eyes, tipping his chin slightly to the side, he exposed his throat to his Alpha. 

Clearing his throat, he blew out a quick breath. “I didn’t or couldn’t tell you because Arie told me not to. She’s Alpha. I can’t go against that. I’m sorry. I knew she should have told you and I told her to tell you, I did. Once she said don’t tell Dean that’s it. There was no way I could tell you. Damn it. If you’re gonna kill me just do it. I don’t blame you and it’s not like I’ll be able to come back and haunt you since I’m Purgatory bound.” He closed his eyes and waited. 

_LIE! LIE! LIE! If you couldn’t tell me then what the hell happened today? Her power over you slipped up? And according to her _I’m_ the Alpha, so try again!_

He snapped his jaws at Naythin’s feet, just as he had Arie’s, close enough that if he moved the wrong way, he’d be missing that appendage. He snapped at Naythin and jumped at him, knocking him over backward in the chair. His paw pressed against the center of Naythin’s chest pinning him there but not enough weight to actually do him harm. He lowered his head until he and Naythin were face to face and eye to eye. 

The weight on his chest was enough to make it a little hard to breath but not impossible. He felt Dean’s claws digging into him and he tried really hard not to show how much it hurt. Naythin kept his head to the side, neck exposed as a sign of submission and waited for Dean to kill him. He took a shallow breath and glanced at Dean. “I’m sorry. Just kill me, man. I should have died a long time ago so this really is just postponing the inevitable. I should have told you.” He closed his eyes and let every muscle in him go slack. He wasn’t going to fight Dean, now or ever. 

Disgusted, Dean picked up his head and howled long and morosely. He looked down at Naythin one last time before jumping off of him and hurrying out the Security office door. His destination was to go back home, to his car, and possibly his witch. He and Arie, they had a lot to talk about. If she wasn’t honest with him, he wasn’t going to fight, he’d fought too hard for too long to keep people with him. If she didn’t want to be honest then like Naythin, he’d be done with her and move on. He could go back to hunting. The Lycan stuff might actually make it a little easier. 

Arie didn’t have long to wait when the tow truck pulled up. The Impala was on a flatbed and still looked like shit. She told the driver where to unload the car and he managed to get it in the outbuilding without too much trouble. Before he left, he gave Arie all the parts that had been ordered for the car. Signing the bill, she thanked him, gave him a tip and headed for the house. There had been no word from Naythin and no sign of Dean since he’d left. After putting the tow bill on her desk, Arie went upstairs to change before calling Beth to come get her. 

Making it back to the farm in less time than he’d made it the first go round, of course he didn’t start the trip as a human either. He climbed the porch and nosed open the screen door and padded into the house. He went to the living room and it was there where he shifted back into human form. Climbing to his feet he went up the stairs and headed for the bedroom with the intent of getting some clothes on before heading back to the outbuilding to see if his baby was here. 

Pulling a shirt over her head, Arie froze when she heard the stairs creak. Going to the bedroom door, she inhaled and backed away. Dean was walking up the stairs and at least this time he was human. Backing up, Arie hit the edge of the bed and sat down. She didn’t have time to get up before the door opened and Dean stood there staring at her. He was so mad, he was shaking and his eyes went right through her. If Arie didn’t know any better she would have thought he was about to explode. 

Dean blinked a couple times and his vision cleared from the red haze it’d been due to Naythin’s sniveling excuses. He looked her up and down but didn’t move. “If you get the time, I think that we need to talk. What you did, it wasn’t right, not when this very morning you told me, no secrets. I don’t want apologies. I just want you to know what you did and why it upset me.” He turned his attention back to the task he’d climbed the stairs for in the beginning and walked across the bedroom to the closet without another word. 

She didn’t move as he stalked past her and got dressed. “We...we can talk now.” Her voice was shaking and she had to clench and unclench her hands a few times to get them to stop shaking. She’d screwed up bad this time. 

Dean was just finishing pulling on a tee when Arie spoke and he allowed his eyes to move over her before lifting again to meet her own. “Okay, fine. So talk. Why is it that you felt you could tell another man about your problems but not me?” 

Arie looked up at him, took a deep breath and dove in. “I told you outside why I didn’t tell you. You know I’m not lying. I know I said we’d talk everything out and not keep stuff from each other but this...they’re just nightmares and I didn’t think they’d last this long or get as bad as they did.” She looked away and shook her head. “You said you didn’t want to hear any apologies so I won’t say it but I am.”

“Those were and are excuses. Not reasons. If they were no big deal, why not tell the person you supposedly want to spend your life with. In hiding them, you made them bigger than they are and you made someone I thought I could trust…” He stood ramrod straight as he listened to Arie speak. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “Get Naythin off the security team, I need to be able to trust the people in it.” He turned and headed into the bathroom, closing the door after himself and locking it. 

Pull Naythin? What the hell? Of course he could trust Naythin. Arie wanted to go after Dean but she stayed on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. She had no idea how to fix this. She didn’t want to worry him over what seemed at the time was nothing. Dean had nightmares but she didn’t press him about it so how was this any different? 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself. Alright. If he wanted Naythin pulled, she’d pull him completely off security. Arie’d find him another job in the pack. Okay. Step one. Now for step two. 

Getting to her feet, she crossed the hall and knocked on the door. Not waiting for him to answer, Arie leaned her forehead against the wood panel. “I’ll remove Naythin from security completely. Who do you want to take his place?” 

Now that he’d taken care of business and washed his hands, Dean pulled the door open. “I dunno yet, he can stay until I find a replacement. But let everyone know the job is up for grabs. I need to be certain that the mansion is protected while I’m gone.” He moved past her and headed out of the bathroom. 

Arie tensed every muscle she had to keep from falling into Dean when he opened the door. She turned to follow him and nearly collapsed. “What? Gone? Dean where are you going?” 

With a heavy sigh he turned back to face her. “Once my car is finished and the mansion is secure I am going on a hunt. Any hunt. I don’t care if I’m hunting rabid bucktooth jack rabbits. I need to get away from here for a while, away from the way you people handle things.” 

“No. You can’t leave, Dean. Come on. After everything we’ve been through. Please.” There it was. For the simple fact, she didn’t want him to worry about something he had no control over she had pushed him away so far Arie wasn’t sure if she could pull him back. 

Dean’s lips pulled into a thin line. “I said for a while. I didn’t say forever. I can’t...I need some air. I didn’t say that I didn’t love you. And I never said I wouldn’t be back. But I need to be me. You know that I’ve felt this way for a while. Hell, you cried the last time I mentioned it. But it’s just a hunt, Arie. It’s not like I’m joining the military. And y’know there _are_ some hunters that are married. I mean it could be done.” He lifted a hand and ran it downward over his face. “But none of that matters right now, I need to replace Naythin. As long as I can trust them I don’t care if it’s a man, woman or child.” 

She wanted to touch him so damn bad. “It does matter. We’re moving back to the farm because we had no _us_ remember? I’d run the pack from here and only go to the packhouse if I had to. Hell, I’ve been trying to get plans together to convert that old outbuilding into a shop for you so you’d have a place to work on the Impala. This is your home...our home. You go out there and start hunting again and when will I see you? When you get beat to shit and come limping back? Just because you’re a Lycan on ‘roids doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt. What about when people find out who you are and the hunter becomes the hunted? What happens then?” 

Dean simply stood there and stared at Arie for the longest time. Likely to the point that she didn’t think he was going to speak at all. “You didn’t even ask me what I did to Naythin.” 

Arie refused to look away. She met his eyes and didn’t move. “I figured since you didn’t come back soaked in blood that you didn’t kill him. I also assumed he’s the last person you want to talk about right now.” 

“He said you whammied him. That he couldn’t tell me because you Alpha-ed his ass.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jam. 

“I did. Damn near knocked him on his ass when I pushed. Beth too. Gave her a damn bloody nose.” She followed his movements and didn’t break eye contact. 

“Don’t really care about Beth, she wasn’t my friend. How does it feel to know that you fucked up my relationship with Naythin? All you had to do was tell me you were having nightmares. That’s it. But I guess that truth thing only applies to me. Fine. Good to know. Guess I’m still learning the rules around here.” He pulled away from the doorframe and let his arms hang loose as he turned to go down the hall. 

“Dean. Wait.” Arie slipped past him before he got to the stairs. Putting her hands flat against his chest to stop him, she could feel his heart hammering inside his ribs “Stop. You’re wrong. It doesn’t just work for you. There’s only one set of rules and I broke ‘em. I admit it. It was stupid. You _know_ I’d _never_ hurt you intentionally. Can’t we just stay here like we planned? Please? No pack. No Naythin. Just us.” She searched his eyes for the tiniest glimmer of hope. “The Impala is out back along with all the parts they ordered so far. Give it the weekend. It’s all I’m asking.” Her chest started to get tight and Arie could feel the muscles under her fingers flex and relax. 

Dean listened to Arie’s pleas and was hard pressed to feel anything but the pain, hurt and distrust that she had stirred up. His mind kept replaying the moment when Naythin had told him, the fact that Arie had purposely kept it from him. “I’ll be here as long as it takes to fix my car.” A muscle in his jaw twitched and his nostrils flared for a moment. He lowered his gaze from Aries and nodded his head toward the stairs behind her. “I need to get by you.” 

She didn’t breath for the longest time before slowly letting her hands slide down his chest and fall to her side. Stepping to the side, Arie dropped her eyes and stared at the floor, watching his boots as they slowly made their way down the stairs. She listened as he walked through the living room, the kitchen and out the back door, closing it quietly behind him. At least he didn’t slam it. 

Slowly, Arie sank down to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, buried her face in them and cried. She’d tried to keep him from worrying about the dreams but all Arie managed to do was hurt the one person she loved most on the planet. 

Walking back to the out building that housed his baby, Dean reached into his front jeans pocket and pulled out his spare phone, the one he had used before. He made a mental note to make a trip into town and pick up another cell. He scrolled down the numbers until he reached Naythin’s. His thumb hovered over the number for a long while, the entire walk out to the place where his car was kept. He pondered apologizing for the whole wolf thing, but he kept thinking about the fact that Naythin, his _supposed_ friend had kept secrets from him. That thought had him flashing back to the lies that Sam had told him in the not so distant past. The demon blood, Ruby… With a wistful sigh he closed the cell and pushed it back into his pocket, continuing into the out building. He wasn’t living through the same nightmare twice. 

When Dean stepped off his chest and left the office, Naythin couldn’t rip his shirt open fast enough to see if Dean’s claws had shredded his chest. Looking down, he groaned as he saw the five points where Dean’s claws had dug in. The dents were purple and if he’d pushed just a tiny bit harder, Naythin would be bleeding like a stuck pig. 

Clutching his chest with both arms, Naythin rolled on his side, pulling his knees up in a loose fetal position. God, he hurt! His face contorted from the pain. It wasn’t just the physical pain that was killing, but the knowledge that he’d hurt Dean, bad. The look on his face spoke volumes of the trust that had been ripped away. Damn, that Arie. Her and Dean were perfect for each other. Each trying to spare the other from pain but only ending up hurting each other because of it. 

The soft beep of the lock on the door disengaging didn’t even get a rise out of him. He stayed on the floor expecting Dean to come back in and finish him off. “Changed yer mind, huh?” 

Kyla rushed to Naythin’s side and slowly rolled him over. “Naythin! What happened?” She tried to pull his hands away from his chest. “Let me see.” 

“M’fine. Where’s Dean? Did he see you?” Naythin looked up at her and started checking to make sure she was okay. 

“I was in the clinic. One of the kids broke his arm. I heard Dean was here but no, he didn’t see me. I’m not one of his favorite people.” She was still trying to look past his arms at his chest. 

Naythin sat up slowly, leaning his back against the wall still clutching his chest with one arm. “Yeah well, you can add me and Arie to that list. I think you’re number three now.” Naythin told her about the nightmares and what Arie had made him _not_ do but Dean being Dean, Naythin was forced to tell him. It wasn’t his fault that just being around Dean had started to chip away at Arie’s command. For an Alpha, the guy was scary strong. 

Kyla grabbed for her cell phone to call Arie at the farm but Naythin’s hand on hers stopped her from dialing. “Don’t.” He shook his head slowly. “He won’t hurt her.” 

“How can you say that after what happened in their room?” Kyla looked at Naythin dumbfounded. 

Naythin closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. “He has PTSD, Kyla.” He cracked an eyelid and looked at her. “Just like I do. We’re not so different, Dean and I.” 

Kyla sat down hard on the floor, her hand going to Naythin’s thigh. “Shit.” She ran a hand through her short blond hair and exhaled loudly. “Shit.” 

Naythin closed his eyes again and covered her hand with his. “Yeah.” Her touch calmed his wolf and Naythin was able to breath more normally again. His chest didn’t hurt as bad but he still hurt inside. “He came here to kill me. Arie called and warned me. He didn’t do it, Kyla. I practically begged him to but he didn’t do it. He just did this and left.” Naythin pulled the tattered remains of his t-shirt away and looked down at the five, now only red, dots on his chest. One red mark sat suspiciously close to his heart. He looked back up at Kyla, his eyes red rimmed from unshed tears. “All he had to do was flex and he would have ripped my chest right open.”

Kyla crawled onto Naythin’s lap and pulled his head to her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she held on as he cried silent tears. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” She kissed the top of his head and lay her cheek in it’s place. 

Naythin just sat there as Kyla held him. Before long, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he cried. Some big tough Lycan he was. After what seemed like hours, he finally wiped away the tears on his cheeks but didn’t raise his head. 

“I have to leave the pack. Or at least Nebraska.” 

Kyla pulled back and lifted his chin so she could look at his eyes. “Why? Did Dean say something?”

Naythin shook his head in her hand. “No but, every time he looks at me he’s going to remember what I did. It’s not fair to him...to Arie. I have to quit the security team and leave.” He dipped his head and kissed the palm of her hand. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Kyla fought back tears and nodded. “You don’t have to leave. You can move in with me and work in the clinic. Arie and Dean aren’t going to be living at the pack house on a permanent basis anyway so it’ll be fine. I’ll train you to be a triage nurse.” 

Naythin was silent for a while before responding. “Yer sure?” He looked up smiled weakly. “I’ll try not to get fur on the couch.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Much appreciated.” She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “It’ll work out. Dean will calm down and you two will kiss and makeup and everything will be fine. He’ll still hate me but…” She shrugged and kissed him again. “I love you Naythin Emerson.” 

Holy. Shit. 

Naythin threw his arms around Kyla and hugged her so hard their bones met. “I love you too, Kyla Haines.” 

Kyla smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt. After a minute she had to tap out. “Naythin, honey. I can’t breath. Let go.” 

He dropped his arms and pulled back. “Sorry. I forgot.” He ran his hands up and down her upper arms and kept smiling. “You’re really sure about this. It’s one thing to work with _us_ but it’s another to date one of us.” 

She nodded and raised a hand to his face, letting her fingers glide along his jaw. “I’m sure. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Testing his chest, Naythin stood slowly and was grateful when it didn’t hurt nearly as bad. “Let me get someone to cover for me. If we’re going to do this it might as well be now. I’ll pack up some stuff to take with. I can always come back for the rest or have the staff bring it over.” He looked at the monitor showing the kitchen of the farmhouse. “I need to tell Arie.” He half expected her to appear but when she didn’t, he turned the monitor off and sighed. “It can wait ‘til Monday.” 

He wrapped an arm around Kyla’s shoulders and tucked her in close to his side. He really liked the way her body fit with his. Naythin pulled out his cell and called Alek to have him come in and cover his weekend shifts. 

After Dean walked out of the house, Arie had called Beth to let her know they were staying at the farm. Hanging up the phone, she changed her clothes and started on the gardens in front of the house. Grabbing her iPod on the way out of the bedroom, she plugged in her headphones and got to work. 

Arie spend part of each day on the gardens and part on the barn and corrals. Every time she caught a glimpse of Dean working on the Impala she’d stop and stare at him in the hopes he’d look over, but it didn’t happen. He spent as much time as possible working on the car. Arie made dinner that first night and waited for him to come in. When it was obvious he wasn’t, she took a plate and beer out to him and set it on the bench. 

That was how the weekend went. Dean slept in his old room and was up before Arie and didn’t go to bed until long after she did. She brought his meals out to him and neither one spoke to the other. Sunday night, Arie went out to try to talk to him but he refused to even acknowledge she was there. After sitting on a toolbox for over an hour watching him work, Arie finally got up to go to bed. 

Dean drew in a breath as Arie walked out of the building. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the car. A part of him wanted to make up with her, but another part wasn’t completely sure that he would ever forgive her for turning to Naythin, for ending his friendship for him. Thoughts of Naythin had him pulling his cell out of his pocket again and scrolling through the contact file to Naythin’s name. He stared at it and leaned back against the fender of the Impala. Finally, he pushed the button and brought the cell to his ear, waiting. 

Naythin had spent the weekend clearing out his room at the pack house. He never realized just how much shit he had until he tried stuffing it all in boxes. He was sitting on his bed looking around to make sure he didn’t forget anything when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he didn’t look at the caller ID before answering it. 

“Emerson.” 

Dean frowned into his phone, pulled it from his ear to check the number then replaced it against his ear. “Naythin?” he murmured, “It’s uh, it’s Dean.” He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I, um...I know Arie forced you to not tell me...and believe me, I really don’t think that I’ll ever forgive her for that. You’re my brother. But I guess...If it would have been me, I would have went to you and at least given you a heads up.” He sighed and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, cursing himself for being such an ass. “I mean...I just...I wish it would have went differently. I...I’m sorry for...I didn’t mean to…” He heaved a sigh and licked his lips as he pulled away from the car and turned around, bracing one hand on what there was of the engine block. “I might say shit but...I would never really have hurt you.” 

If Naythin wasn’t already sitting down, he would have been on his ass on the floor. When he heard Dean’s voice, his phone went flying in the air and he grabbed for it before the thing hit the floor. He listened to what Dean said, afraid to say anything. 

Squeezing his eyes shut when he talked about Arie, Naythin shook his head and prayed the guy was just still pissed and would be able to forgive her. They needed each other more than either of them realized. When Dean got quiet, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped his jaws shut when he started talking again. Getting to his feet, Naythin started to pace the room. When Dean finally stopped talking, Naythin cleared his throat, went to his door to make sure it was locked. “Hey, man.” Awesome start, keep it up. “Umm I’m fine. I need a new shirt but no blood was spilled so uhhh...it’s okay.” He wasn’t sure if bringing up Arie was a good idea so he let it go, for now. “If I could go back and do it again, I would have told you and not let her get to that point. I know I said it before but I am sorry, Dean.” He knew Dean couldn’t see him but his hand went to his heart and he tapped his chest several times. His voice started to crack and he cleared his throat several times. 

Dean nodded but he knew Naythin couldn’t see it. “So...are we...?” He cleared his throat. “I was kinda thinkin’ maybe...I dunno...we could go for a drink?” He wiped his brow with the back of one hand in an attempt to wipe away grease and sweat. “Kinda have everything done on the Impala that I can do tonight…” 

Naythin switched the phone to his other ear and dug in his pocket for his keys. He gripped them so tight in his hand the keys dug into his palm. “Yeah, sure. I need to change quick and I’ll pick you up at the farm. Say half hour? That’ll give ya time to put on your makeup and do your hair.” He smirked and headed for the duffel bag of clothes sitting by the door.

Dean looked down at himself and quirked a brow at just how dirty he was. “Yeah, that works. See ya in a half hour.” He hung up the cell and pulled away from the Impala. He pushed the cell back into his pocket and set things out for the next day’s work. After tucking his baby in for the night, he closed the doors to the out building. He walked across the yard and climbed the steps leading into the back door. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He took the stairs two at a time as he headed for the hall bathroom. Slipping inside, he peeled off his filthy clothes and tossed them into a pile in a corner of the bathroom before reaching into the shower stall and turning on the water. 

Arie had been laying in bed waiting for Dean to come in for the night. She couldn’t fall asleep until he was in the house. Her heart started to race when she heard him coming up the stairs and go into the bathroom. The sound of the shower turning on had her sighing with relief. She stared at the bottom of the door and watched the light under it. Counting to ten, she slipped out of bed and carefully opened the bedroom door. Standing in the hall, she looked at the door for the longest time before she was able to reach for the door handle. The shower turning off nearly gave her a heart attack and when the door opened, she damn near fainted. 

Dean took a quick shower, sometimes he thanked God that his Dad had been a Marine, shower in two minutes or less. He reached for a towel and dried himself off before stepping out of the stall. He wrapped the towel around his hips and reached out, wiping the mirror clean. He eyed himself, trying to decide if he needed to do anything with his appearance. Satisfied that the grease and sweat had been the worst of it, he headed for the bedroom door so he could get dressed. Opening the door, he nearly ran Arie over. He quirked a brow as he eyed her up and down, trying to assess why exactly she had been standing at the bathroom door. He looked to the side, past her and toward his room before looking back at Arie. “Can I go to my room? I’m kind of in a hurry.”

She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. Arie looked away and tilted her head slightly, exposing her throat to him. When he asked her to move, she stepped to the side to let him go into their room. Realizing he meant _his_ room, she ducked her head and stepped back towards their bedroom door. “I...I was just seeing if you were okay. If you needed anything. You stopped pretty early.” Her voice was whisper quiet and shaky. 

“I’m fine,” Dean responded as he headed for his room. “I’m not sure what time I’ll be back so don’t wait up.” He entered his room and closed the door before heading for the closet. He’d moved out of their room and back into the spare room for the weekend. He dressed quickly, and was walking back toward the bedroom door, his bottom half clothed while he carried his over shirt and tee in his hand as he headed back toward the bathroom so he could put some deodorant on. “Was there something you needed?” He inquired when he caught a glimpse of Arie as he crossed the hall. 

The way he said _I’m fine_ had the same effect as if he’d slapped her. It was short and clipped with no emotion in it. Arie watched as he closed the door to his room and stared at it. She wanted to go in there and...what? Tell him she was sorry? She didn’t mean to hurt him? She’d done all that and it didn’t work very well. Lost in thought, she didn’t realize she was still standing in the doorway of their room when he came back out. Jumping at the sound of his voice, she shook her head quickly making sure to not look directly at him. Her eyes stayed glued to his chest. The cold blast of air that came off him made her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. “I...I have to go to the pack house in the morning. I won’t be gone all day so I’ll be back in time to make you dinner. If you need any parts for the Impala let me know and I’ll have them ordered.” Not what she really wanted to say but at least he spoke to her. It was something at least, wasn’t it? 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He started to continue into the bathroom but paused there instead. “What’s goin’ on at the pack house?”

Arie stood a little straighter and looked up at him quickly before dropping her eyes again. “You said to pull Naythin off the security position so that has to be done and get an ad out to replace him. I have to tell him.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, leave him there. I’m...that’s what I’m doin’ right now. Cleanin’ up the mess you made by confiding in _my_ friend and forcing him not to tell me. But we’ve already been down that road. No sense in talking about it more, and I don’t have time anyway.” With that he continued into the bathroom, applying deodorant and splashing on some cologne. He pulled the tee over his head and slipped on an over shirt. Running a hand through his hair, he gave his reflection one last glance before heading out, heading back into his room to grab his boots. 

Leave him there? Wait...what? It hit her as he turned his back to her and went into the bathroom. They’d talked. Naythin and Dean had talked. That was good...great. Okay. His dig about what she’d done didn’t go unnoticed but Arie wasn’t about to say anything to him. 

When Dean had basically dismissed her, Arie backed into their room and slowly closed the door. Her eyes were glued to him as he got dressed and walked back down the hall. She couldn’t close the door until he was out of sight. Arie got into bed and pulled Dean’s pillow to her and tried to get some sleep. The smell of his cologne hung heavy in the air and it helped to lull her into a restless sleep. 

Naythin had called Kyla on his way to the farm to let her know what was going on. After hanging up with her, he pulled into the driveway and honked the horn one time. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked around the place and saw that Arie had been cleaning the gardens up as well as the corrals. The farm was slowly starting to get back to its original glory. Now, if Dean and Arie could repair their own fences everything would be right in the world. 

Movement in the upstairs bathroom window caught his eye and he concentrated on the window. Arie. He waved politely and tried to smile. When the front door opened, he looked away and unlocked the doors. One step at a time. His earlier wisecrack hadn’t garnered the response he was hoping for so he’d dial back the snark for now. 

Dean walked around the Escalade, God he hated those things, and popped open the passenger side door and climbed in. “Hey,” he greeted, his eyes roving quickly over Naythin to ascertain for himself that the kid wasn’t hurt. He started to look away only to find Naythin’s gaze on him. “You look…” he nodded and gave a slight shrug as he reached for the seat belt, “Ya know...good… _unchewed_.” 

Naythin watched Dean walk towards him and he concentrated on how he was moving. Comparing it to...before. He was stiff. His steps were too quick and too short for his stride. Shaking his head a little, he sat still as Dean climbed in and shut the door. 

Nodding a greeting, he put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway and headed for town. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and it was a bit unnerving. Naythin couldn’t help but look down at his chest and nodded slowly. “Yeah. Thanks for not...you know...turning me into a Milk Bone or anything.” He kept his eyes on the road, his body relaxed. Just a couple of guys headed out for a beer. No big deal. Yeah, right. 

Dean stared out the windshield, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “Yeah well, somewhere between the farm and the mansion my brother and Bobby mentally kicked my ass and I realized that it really wasn’t yer fault. Besides, family’s supposed to make you miserable.” He turned his head and looked at Naythin and smiled, but it was obviously forced. 

Naythin smiled a little easier this time. It almost reached his eyes, not quite but almost. “Remind me to send Bobby Singer some flowers and uhhh light a candle for your brother at church. Family does that. The miserable thing, I mean.” He chanced a quick glance at Dean before popping his eyes forward again. “They do shit to protect us and sometimes it backfires.” 

At Naythin’s returned smile, Dean relaxed a little, but only a little. He turned his eyes back to the road and was about to comment on Naythin’s candle remark when he found himself snapping his jaws closed as he grit his teeth hard enough they were likely on the verge of shattering. 

“Y’know, you can quit being Arie’s advocate any time now.” He quirked a brow and turned his head slightly and looked at Naythin from the corner of his eye. 

“Who said anything about Arie? I was just adding to your comment about family making shit miserable.” He shrugged and slid his hands along the steering to keep them busy. “Me? I just want a beer.” 

Dean shook his head as he turned his attention back to the road. “Y’know, you suck at lying.” He didn’t take his gaze off the road and he knew it wasn’t a total lie or he would have smelled it, but it was close enough that Dean recognized it for what it was, even if his Super Lycan senses didn’t. 

“And the candle thing...I dunno how to break it to ya but God’s an absent father, just ask Castiel. He wound up drinking a liquor store over it.” 

“I pay my respects when I can.” Naythin shrugged and tried not to think too hard that God wasn’t in Heaven or wherever he was supposed to hang out. Tapping the turn signal, Naythin pulled into the parking lot of the bar and parked under a street light. The lot was full of pick up trucks, a few he recognized. 

“This here is a local Lycan hang out. Humans too but we don’t mess with ‘em. The bartender is human but he’s married to a Lycan so he’s cool. Just don’t go super nova on anyone, huh? I’m running out of water holes I haven’t been banned from.” He shoved the door open and slid out waiting for Dean to do the same so he could lock the truck and hit the alarm. The neighborhood wasn’t that bad really but the Escalade was the most expensive thing on four wheels in the parking lot. 

Dean didn’t respond to Naythin’s comment, instead he shouldered open the door just after the kid and got to his feet, closing the door after himself. He walked around the Escalade and over to where Naythin was standing, waiting on him. “It’s probably because you drive an Escalade to a bar...and because you wait on guys before walking in yerself.” He flashed Naythin a cocky grin and continued past him to the door of the bar. Reaching out for the handle he pulled it open and looked back at Naythin. “Should I hold this open for ya?” He chuckled. 

Naythin stood next to the truck and stared at it in confusion. He was trying to figure out what Dean was talking about and it just wasn’t registering. Holding up his keychain, he locked the doors and engaged the alarm. Making sure the horn went off three times. As he jogged to catch up to Dean, his comment about the door hit him. “Wait. I am not gay. Nor do I even _look_ gay. You on the other hand…” He waggled his eyebrows and patted Dean on the shoulder and walked inside. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped into the bar behind Naythin. His eyes moved around the place, surveying every dark corner and everyone in it. “Just because I’m handsome doesn’t mean I’m gay,” Dean murmured, leaning slightly toward Naythin so the kid could hear him over the jukebox and the combined sounds of conversations. He grinned at Naythin as he pulled away and headed for the bar. 

Naythin grinned and shook his head at Dean’s comment. Following him to the bar, he waved the bartender over, shook his hand and pointed to Dean. “This here’s Dean. Start a tab.” Turning to Dean, he leaned in close so he could hear him. “This is Sven. Good man, hot wife. Don’t piss him off or he’ll slip silver in your food.” 

He sat up and grinned like a Cheshire Cat at the bartender before taking the offered beer. “You’re a good man, Sven.” He tipped the bottle in his direction before taking a slow long pull. 

Dean looked back and forth between Naythin and the bartender, the grin on his face widening the more Naythin rambled on. He mumbled to the man behind the bar that he’d take a whisky when Naythin got his beer. He waited until the bartender walked away before turning his wide grin to Naythin. “You realized that that’s the third time you’ve talked about him and the first time you ever mentioned the hot wife? Who looks gay now?” 

Naythin swallowed slowly so he didn’t choke on his beer before slowly lowering the bottle from his lips. Glancing at the bartender and back at Dean, he glared. “Shut up and drink.” He brought the bottle to his lips and didn’t try to hide the smile as he shook his head. “No trouser trout for me, man.” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Naythin’s response to his observation. He nodded to Sven when he brought Dean a glass filled to the rim with whisky. Reaching for it, he brought the glass to his lips and knocked it back, swallowing it with a slow gulp. “Keep ‘em comin’, man.” He nodded to the empty glass. He waited until Sven took his glass to refill it before turning his attention back to Naythin. “Before you hear it through the grapevine, I’ll just tell you what was supposed to happen, but I stopped it. I was plannin’ to yank you from the team.” He lowered his eyes and frowned at his own words. Shaking his head he turned to the full glass waiting for him on the bar, knocking it back. “I’m sorry for that. I...I was pissed...and stupidly I thought I couldn’t trust you. An’ I’m sorry fer that too.” 

Naythin turned on his bar stool so he wasn’t facing Dean and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He raised his hand in greeting when he heard someone yell his name hopefully it would explain the reason he’d turned away. Well shit. Just when shit was getting back to some sort of normal. Karma must really hate his ass to be chewing on it so much. 

Slowly, he turned back to face Dean, “Yeah.” he laughed quickly and shook his head. “I...quit. Uhhh after our whole...thing in the office. I figured it was best if I wasn’t a constant reminder.” He rubbed a hand over his face, setting the empty beer bottle on the bar, he waved at Sven and held up two fingers. 

Dean’s brows rose. “You _what_? Why…?” He shook his head, Naythin wasn’t making any sense. Sure if the kid had known what he’d been thinking, but he hadn’t and he was nearly positive that Arie hadn’t said anything, though he couldn’t be sure since he hadn’t really seen her much. “A constant reminder? Incase you haven’t noticed, the mansion’s only so big, it’s not like I wouldn’t see you anyway. But…” He shook his head. “You can’t quit. Who am I gonna get to replace you?” 

Picking up one of the cold beers, Naythin nearly drained it in one swallow. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shrugged. “I don’t know. Alek’s good. He’s been on security longer than I have. There’s a few other guys with military backgrounds who could easily take over. I haven’t told Arie yet so it’s not, ya know, official or anything. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to give you guys the weekend.” He looked away from Dean and let the last couple of words come out real quiet. He knew tension was high between them and didn’t want to open any more cans of worms. 

All sign of Dean loosening up or smiling for any reason was gone. His back was ramrod straight and a muscle twitched in his jaw. He nodded, lips pursing with irritation. He turned back to the bar keeper and waved him over. “Just gimme the bottle.” He waited until Sven had done as he’d asked and took a long pull straight from the bottle before turning his attention back to Naythin. 

“So what are you planning on doing? Hiding from me doesn’t exactly pay the bills.” He sat stone faced and waited for Naythin’s response. 

Suddenly, the beer he was drinking just wasn’t strong enough. “I don’t know. I’ve got feelers out. I’ll uhh find...something.” Naythin looked behind Dean and saw a guy slowly creeping up on him. He looked over at Naythin and curled a lip. Shaking his head very slowly, Naythin pointed back towards the pool tables doing his best to warn the guy off. The wave of anger that was rolling off Dean was almost palpable. Several other guys standing close by could feel it and were giving them dirty looks. 

Dean eyed Naythin. “Remember when I said you suck at lying? Well this one stinks to high hell.” He couldn’t help but glare. “What the hell is it you aren’t you telling me?” He pushed as much of Alpha power behind that one question has he had, which he knew was likely to knock Naythin on his ass, but right now he didn’t care. 

Naythin fell back into the guy behind him which earned him a glare and a flash of fang. Holding up his hands to show the guy he meant no harm, Naythin turned back to Dean. His eyes were glued to the bar top, his jaw was clenched and he was trying to fight it. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he told Dean about Kyla all Hell would break loose along with a few of his bones. “Don’t…” He growled out quietly through gritted teeth. “Don’t make me tell you.” 

Dean’s only response was to push more of his Alpha power at Naythin. “Don’t try to resist it, Naythin. Hell, even Arie can’t resist it _all_ the time.” 

The bottle in Naythin’s hand shattered and he didn’t even feel the glass embedded in the palm of his hand. He really hated Dean right now. “I...I moved out of the pack house.” He growled low and it slowly turned into a high pitched whine. “Kyla and I. She asked me to move in with her so I said yes. It was that or I was going to leave the pack because...because of what happened with Arie.” He looked down at his hand and watched the blood trickle off and land on the floor knowing that any second more of his blood was going to join it. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and the bottle of Jack in his hand shattered into tiny pieces that rained down on the bar top and floor around him. As he sat there the glass shards that had gotten imbedded in his hand slowly moved back out, falling onto the bar top. The skin closed over immediately and there looked as though nothing had ever happened. He slowly opened his eyes as he took a deep breath and let out slowly. “So this is my fault?” He nodded to his own words. “Okay.” He pulled to his feet from where he’d been sitting on the stool and reached back for his wallet, tossing a hundred dollar bill on the bar top. He turned his attention back to Naythin then, his hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Naythin’s shirt and tugged him close. 

“I’ve been here before. I already know how this ends. But this time...I’m not gonna fight it. You go be with your Ruby. See if I give a rats ass. But when your Apocalypse happens, don’t cry out for my help, because I’ll say that I don’t even know you.” He released Naythin and smoothed the front of his shirt before turning and heading back out of the bar. 

Every muscle in Naythin’s body seized when the Whisky bottle shattered. More than one of the people standing nearby slowly moved away, their eyes diverted away from Dean. Smart move, he thought. If only his body could cooperate and do the same thing he’d really like that about now. The thought of correcting Dean about who’s fault all of this was only lasted a few short seconds when Dean dragged him up close and personal. Naythin had no clue who this Ruby chick was but whoever it was Dean really didn’t like her. The _your_ part stuck and he knew that for whatever reason Dean was comparing her to Kyla. 

He looked everywhere but at Dean. No way he was going to make that cardinal mistake and eyeball the Alpha. Not when he was like this. The circle around them was getting bigger and bigger as people started to figure out who Dean was. Lovely. The calm and almost pleasant tone in Dean’s voice had Naythin’s gut shaking. He’d rather the guy start beating the shit outta him. Not like he’d fight back but still it was better than this. This was just...wrong on so many damn levels. 

A few minutes passed before Naythin could convince his brain that yes, it was safe to tell the rest of him to get up and get out of the bar. He picked the glass out of his hand and dropped it in an ashtray on the bar. As he slowly made his way down the length of the bar, he eyeballed Sven. “Sorry.” 

The crowd parted as he walked the rest of the way to the door and pushed it open. Taking in a lungful of air, he looked around to see if Dean was waiting. “Damn it.” Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the truck, got in and pulled out his cell phone to call Kyla. 

“Hey. Uhhh...just so you know. Dean knows...about us and he’s not happy. I’ll be there in a bit. I want to swing by the farm...Yeah, I know. I’ll be careful. Love you too.” Ending the call, he started the truck and peeled out of the parking lot. 

Dean made it home in record time, especially since he didn’t shift. He hadn’t known he could run as fast as he did. He sure as hell didn’t run that fast back when he and Sammy were being chased by God knew what. A wistful smile tugged at one corner of his lips. _I miss ya, Sammy_. He didn’t go inside, instead he headed back to the out building where the Impala sat and turned on the overhead lights. He shrugged out of his over shirt and tossed it to the side, walking over to grab a wrench. He’d spend all night here if he had to, he just couldn’t face them. Any of them. He’d never wished so much that Naythin hadn’t bit him that day as he did right then. The cure. He was going to, once the car was done, dive into looking for a cure so he could be himself again and forget he’s ever met a Lycan. 

Naythin cut the headlights as he pulled up to the farm house. There weren’t any lights on inside so he cut the engine and got out, being careful not to slam the door. Shrugging out of his jacket, he tossed it through the open window and untucked his shirt. Rolling his shoulders, he walked up to the front door and peered inside. He tried the handle and when he found it locked he breathed a small sigh of relief. 

Jumping off the porch, Naythin figured he’d do a spot check just to be on the safe side. It was his last night on security so he might as well do his job. As he rounded the garage, he saw lights coming out of the small outbuilding near the barn and his heart skipped a beat. How the hell had he gotten home so fast? Rolling his shoulders, Naythin walked on the gravel part of the driveway so Dean would hear him coming. 

Dean had heard the Escalade pull up to the house and rolled his eyes. _Yes, I ran all the way home to kill Arie._ He shook his head and laid back on the crawler, sliding beneath what was slowly becoming a car again. He heard the kid’s footfalls against the gravel of the drive and had to concentrate on not rolling his eyes as he worked. He was busy and he didn’t care what Naythin wanted, but it sure would be nice if he’d stop making so much noise. 

Naythin cut his path wide so that when he was facing the door, he had plenty of room to move incase Dean came at him. Closing the distance, he saw Dean’s legs sticking out from under the car and slowly walked around the opposite side and came to a stop near the front bumper. His eyes going over the area noting anything he could use as leverage to make a hasty escape. “She’s looking good. Not in a hurry to leave or anything are ya?” 

Dean made a show of peering out from beneath the car before sliding back under it. “What’s it to ya?” He didn’t bother to actually face Naythin or change any of what he was doing just because the kid _felt bad_ or whatever his reason was for coming out here and talking to him. It’s amazing how telling these people to leave him alone actually made them want to talk. Maybe he should have tried that shit earlier. Maybe he’d still be human. Maybe he’d still have Arie. 

Naythin shrugged, picked up a wrench and started twirling it in his hand like a small baton. “No reason. Just thought it was odd you leaving before your wedding and all.” He scratched the back of his neck and tossed the wrench back into the drawer. “One thing I just don’t understand about you, Dean?” 

Dean snorted. “Just one thing?” 

Leaning against the bench, he crossed his ankles and smirked. “Okay. You got me there. Unfortunately, even Lycans don’t live long enough for that.” He cleared his throat and looked down at Dean’s boots contemplating kicking him to get his attention. “As I was saying. Why is it that you have this uncanny knack for thinking that when something happens you always feel responsible? Kyla and I moving in together would have happened anyway. So saying it’s your fault is bullshit. What happened with Arie isn’t your fault. Hell, it’s hers. One hundred percent hers. I don’t understand you.” He was asking for a beating and he knew it but it pissed him off.

“Awesome,” Dean grunted from beneath the car as he fought with a lug nut that wanted to be stubborn. “Glad you cleared that up for me, thanks.” He slid from beneath the car and only spared Naythin a partial glance as he grabbed a tool and slid back under the chassis. 

Naythin huffed, walked over and kicked Dean’s boots. “Hey! You’re being an Alpha sized asshole, ya know that? The hell, man? What? Is it your life’s goal to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?” He pointed towards the house and leaned down. “She knows she fucked up. You pulling this shit isn’t helping. You’re pissed, you're hurt, I get it but walking out on her...on your _family_ is bullshit. You want to hate me because of who I’m sleeping with, fine but don’t hate Arie because she was trying to keep you from worrying about something you had no damn control over!” 

Dean slid out from beneath the car and glared daggers up at Naythin, a warning growl rumbled deep in his throat and his green eyes were now the color of the moon. He sat up on the crawler as his hand snagged out, grabbing the front of Naythin’s tee. He jerked the kid in fast enough that the material ripped. “My relationship with _my_ fiancé is none. of. your. Goddamn. business. We clear?” His fangs slowly dropped as he spoke, but not enough to hinder his speech, and his face was in Naythin’s. “As for family...I don’t have any family here.” He released Naythin with a shove and slid back under the car. 

Naythin held his arms out to balance himself as he was inches from Dean’s face. He could feel his own fangs start to drop but he forced them back. His wolf was pacing just under his skin. Alpha or not he felt threatened and wasn’t liking it. He threw his arms out to catch himself and stood up. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his torn shirt over his head and tossed it on the bench. “You don’t huh.” He scratched at his chin and walked around the car so his back was to the door. He kneeled down so he was looking under the car at Dean. “You call Arie your fiancé but in the next sentence say you have no family here.” He nodded slowly. “Why is that? You want to push everyone else away that’s fine but Arie? Whatever man.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Oh good, are you finally done? I’m trying to work. Don’t you have some skank to get home to?” 

Naythin pulled back slightly, his fangs dropping with lightening speed. Before his brain could even register the movement, he grabbed Dean by the ankle and ripped him out from under the car. His right hand went around his throat and he squeezed. “Don’t. Call. Kyla. A skank.” His eyes glowed enough to throw their own shadows. He could feel his claws extending from his fingertips. 

Before Dean knew what was happening, his mouth had him in trouble yet again. He stared unflinchingly up at Naythin, even as he felt his vision graying out, his face flushing a deep crimson and his heart pounding in his ears. He felt his wolf pacing, wanting out, but he fought the desire to shift, wouldn’t allowed anything to change from his human form, the closest there was were his eyes, the green danced with swirls of white. 

He didn’t move. Naythin was balanced on the balls of his feet as he crouched over Dean’s chest, The claws on his hand slowly dug into his neck. The smell of blood reached Naythin but he didn’t ease his grip. “Apologize.” He shoved Dean’s neck hard against the wood crawler, his wolf was pacing, begging to come out. 

A scene played out in Dean’s mind, one in which his brother nearly choked him to death, all because he had wanted him away from the demon bitch. And some part of himself laughed at the fact that he was right back there again. It was only when the he heard the gurgling choked laugh beyond his thoughts that he realized it wasn’t a part of himself that was laughing, it was him. 

When Dean started to laugh or attempt to, Naythin was taken aback. He didn’t loosen his grip but he felt his fangs start to recede but his eyes stayed blue. The hell was so funny? Tilting his head to the side, he locked eyes with Dean. “Didn’t your Momma ever tell you, after laughin’ comes cryin’?” He gave Dean’s neck a quick hard squeeze, he could feel blood flowing over his fingers. He couldn’t get past the laugh no matter what he did, it was center stage. Naythin took in a lungful of air and listened hard. He could hear Dean’s heart beating. It wasn’t that strong pounding he’d heard other times. Now, it sounded sluggish, like it was trying to beat surrounded by mud. He looked down at Dean...really looked at him. The guy was just laying there. He wasn’t fighting back, hell his eyes...they were shifting back and forth so fast from green to white Naythin had to look away. 

When the realization hit him, Naythin let go of Dean’s neck and scrambled away from him. He didn’t stop until he was out of the building and on the driveway. “No. No way. You’re not gonna get me to do that.” He looked down at the blood on his hand and wiped it on his jeans. 

The second Naythin released his hold on Dean’s neck, he rolled onto his side, coughing and gulping in air. His hand went to his throat and he felt the blood smear against his fingers. He slowly lifted his gaze from the floor of the out building to Naythin, the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly. “Do what?” he rasped, his voice so many shades of fucked it wasn’t funny. 

He and Cas had been messing around with seeing if he could control his healing, the rate of it and the speed for a while now, and he knew how to speed it up or stop it completely. Which was exactly what he did now, stopped his healing, his blood continuing to flow over his fingers as he looked at Naythin. 

“No. You’re not going to get me to kill you. I won’t. I...won’t.” He kept rubbing his hand on his jeans trying to get Dean’s blood off his fingers. He looked up at Dean and leaned forward. “Why are you still bleeding?” Naythin pulled himself up and ran back to Dean. He put his hand on the back of his neck and when he pulled it away it was covered in blood. “Shit! Why the fuck aren’t you healing, Dean?!” 

“I told you I’ve already been here before.” He allowed himself to lay back with a gurgling groan. “And I’m too tired to do it again.” 

“Damn it!” Naythin jumped up and grabbed a handful of rags and dropped down on his knees next to Dean. “Hold this on your neck. Dean!” He grabbed one of Dean’s hands and put it over the makeshift bandage. “Hold it there. I’m getting Arie.” 

Dean grabbed Naythin’s forearm instead of the rags. “Feel better?” he inquired, searching Naythin’s eyes with his own. “I know you’ll never apologize, and neither will I. Sam and I were never the same after it, and I doubt we’ll be either.” He released Naythin’s arm. “Go home.” He said the last words with all the Alpha push he could muster while fighting his own body’s desire to heal. “Go!”

Naythin looked down at his arm and back at Dean. “No. I don’t. I feel like shit, you ass. I may be your brother but I’m not Sam. So, get over it already.” The push hit him square in the chest and rocked him back on his heels. His eyes bugged out and he shook his head. “NO!” He tried to grab the rags to replace them when Dean yelled for him to go a second time. He couldn’t fight it. As much as it killed him, he couldn’t do it. He stood up and stumbled away from Dean and towards the door. Naythin grabbed onto the jamb and looked back at Dean laying on the ground with a pool of blood slowly growing under his head. “For the record. I am sorry.” He turned and ran out of the yard shifting as he hit the pasture and disappeared into the woods. 

By the time Naythin was gone, Dean was panting and a fine sheen of sweat covered his face. He closed his eyes and released his hold on his body, allowing it to heal the way he should have before. It was a good twenty minutes later that Dean sat up, his face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red rimmed and shimmering with more unshed tears. He lifted a hand, wiping away the dampness and slowly climbed to his feet. He stagger-stepped most of the way back to the house. Opening the back door, he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and paused at Arie’s door and leaned against the wall. He didn’t need Naythin’s pep talks about making up with Arie, he’d already planned to, he just couldn’t figure out how to do it. He was never good with shit like that and he was even worse it seemed as of late. He took a deep breath and let it out on a resigned sigh. Lifting a fisted hand, he knocked softly on the door and waited. 

Arie had been having nightmares off and on all night. The blankets had been kicked off the bed and she was hanging on to Dean’s pillow for dear life as she lay in bed and looked out the window at the stars. Flaring her nostrils, the smell of blood was faint at first but got stronger and stronger. She looked down at her arms to make sure she didn’t scratch herself. Picking her head up, she slowly looked towards the door. The knock made her jump out of her skin and she scrambled off the bed. “Who is it?” Like it could be so many different people in the middle of the night. Making her way closer, she inhaled deeply. 

Mixed with the blood, Arie could pick up Dean’s scent. She ran the last few steps to the door and threw it open. “Dean!” He had blood all over his neck. The collar of his shirt was covered in it as was his right shoulder. “What happened?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. Hitting the light switch she gasped loudly when she saw the back of his neck and head covered in blood. Arie hurried into the bathroom and grabbed the towels from the counter and returned to the bedroom. 

She guided him to the bed, sat down next to him and pressed one of the towels on the back of his neck. “What happened?” Her voice was calmer but still tinged with a lot of fear and anxiety. 

When the bedroom door open, Dean’s lips parted with the intent to apologize for being such an ass. Was about to grab her up in his arms and never let her go, but he panic at the sight of all the blood that had soaked his shirt and plastered the back of his head stopped him. “Ar,” he tried to grab her before she took off for the bathroom. He allowed her to direct him to the bed but he gently pulled her hand, and the towel, from the back of his neck. “I’m okay. Jus…” he searched her eyes with his own. “I’m sorry, Ar. I’m sorry for being such an ass. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me but...all I could see was you confiding in someone else, another man. And I felt...cheated, robbed. I dunno. I want to know about everything when it comes to you. I’m sorry. I should have said all this sooner, but what can I say other than that I’m a colossal asshole?” He nonchalantly pointed to the blood. “Naythin and I got in a fight. I let him win.” He shrugged. “He, uh, prob’ly thinks I’m dead and it’s prob’ly better that way. For both of us.” 

Arie tried to fight him when he pulled the towel away but she stopped when he apologized. Her hands went to her lap and she looked at him, really looked at him. He was covered in blood and thankfully it had stopped coming out of him. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying recently and it broke her heart. She fought to not wrap her arms around him. It had nothing to do with all the blood but she didn’t want to spook him. 

“Naythin did this?” Her voice was quiet and careful. “He needs to know you’re okay, Dean.” She reached up and gently placed her hand on the back of his neck. “You’re not an asshole. At least not a colossal sized one.” She smiled and slowly leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on his shoulder. “I’m the one who’s the colossal asshole. I never should have made them do that.” 

Dean nodded to Arie’s inquiry as to whether or not Naythin was the one who had hurt him. He wanted to argue the idea of telling Naythin _anything_ about him, but he put that issue on a shelf for later, it wasn’t the reason for his visit tonight. The reason was simply that he didn’t want to fight with the woman he loved a second longer. He turned more toward Arie and gently eased her back a little, just enough so that he could wrap his arms around her, and then he pulled her close once more. “Are we...do you forgive me? Please, Ar….” 

When Dean pushed her away, panic filled her eyes and heart. His arms wrapping around her had her sinking into him and holding him as tight as she could. She nodded against his shirt. “There is nothing to forgive.” Lifting her head, she smiled and nodded again. “We’re okay. Can you forgive me for what I did? There was so much going on I just...I didn’t want to add to it.” She reached up with both hands, took hold of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Dean felt like a man reborn. Some of the heavy weight that quite often sat upon his shoulders lifted. He smiled and reached out, his palm lay against her cheek and his thumb brushed against her cheekbone as he gazed at her in adoration. “I know, I get it. I jus…” He stopped and shook his head. “We could go on for hours with all the whys. I forgive you. I love you.” He smiled against her lips a moment before he returned her kiss. It wasn’t a hungry kiss, more of a loving one so he didn’t push, simply returned what she gave.

“I hate to bring it up, but since you mentioned him...Naythin quit the team. He moved out of the pack house and in with _what’s her face_. And apparently it’s all because of the mess with us. So he and I got into a fight. I called his...whatever she is, a skank and he tried to strangle me. So I let him.” 

One hand was on his arm and the other was resting on his thigh. She had to touch him to make sure he was actually there and it wasn’t part of one of her nightmares. The part about Naythin quitting was new to her but then again being at the farm, she’d told everyone to not bother them unless it was an emergency. The head of her security staff walking out must not have seemed like that big of a deal. “He...you let him? Why?” Her eyes went to his neck and the amount of blood made sense now. “I don’t understand, why you let him do that to you. You should have healed long before you bled that much. Did he...was he sitting on your hands? What?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, I was on the crawler under the car, working on it. I called what’s her name a skank and he yanked me out. Choked me...his claws came out and…” He shrugged. “You know what happens next. And I let him because...I’ve already lived that entire story line before, I’m too tired to do it again. How’s it gonna end this time? I doubt Lucifer has an evil brother sitting around anywhere. I just...it was easier to let him...if I hadn’t, Ar, I would have killed him. I would have snapped his spine...and I couldn’t do that. Not to him.”

Holy shit. “Okay, what story line? I don’t understand.” Arie was trying to fit the pieces together. Letting Naythin think he’d killed Dean was not something to be taken lightly. The guy had to be a wreck! “Explain this to me.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling very old. He released his hold around her and reached back, pulling at the fabric of his tee, it stuck here and there as he pulled it up and over his head, the blood having dried the material to his skin. He started to toss it in the dirty clothes basket but instead threw it in the trash next to the bedside table. With that taken care of he returned his attention to Arie. He took one of her hands in his and met her eyes with his own. “I guess I really haven’t told you all about my time away from you, have I? I’m sorry about that. It’s not that exciting, but if you ever want to know, beyond tonight, ask me and I’ll tell you. New rule right?” He smiled and took a deep breath. “Okay...I told you that Sam was addicted to demon blood, right? Well, the reason is this skank demon whore named Ruby. It’s...probably the longest relationship Sam’s ever been in, which says a lot about our crappy life on the road. Anyway, she led him into doin’ all this dark shit. He could draw demons out of people with his Hand of Ipecac…” He huffed and shook his head. “Whatever she said, he did. He stabbed me in the back so many times. And the lies...I don’t even think he knew what the truth was anymore. He was so certain that I was wrong and that this was his destiny, that Ruby was a _good_ demon.” He scoffed. “Seriously? A _good_ demon? He was banging her is what it was. Anyway, brass tax is that he chose her over me. Over family. And then, at the end...we got into a fist fight over her. Guess I have an issue with my mouth.” He chuckled and shrugged. “He wound up choking me to the point that I almost passed out. When he started to walk out the door, just like he always did on us, on me and Dad, I told him that if he did that there was no coming back…” 

Arie took everything he said in and sorted it as best she could. “Okay. Let me get this straight. You think Kyla is somehow corrupting Naythin and taking him away from us?” She took hold of his hand and brought it to her lap. “Naythin would never allow that. If he’s moved in with her he had a good reason. I seriously doubt it was to hurt you or me for that matter. Well, maybe it was to hurt me because of what happened but...not you.” Arie thought about what he said. About Sam and this demon, Ruby. The blood and...ewww sex with a demon. “You have to talk to him. Tell him what you just told me.” She’d never seen his eyes filled with so much sadness and pain. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “He already knows. I told him about that...the first time he and I ever rode together. He told me about his girls and I told him the story of my brother and his demon bitch. At the time, before _she_ was in his life, he’d said that Sam was cold. And that it was wrong.” He gave a humorless laugh. “Guess he changed his mind.” He looked down at the bed and picked at it with his free hand. “I can’t do this again, Ar. It nearly killed me the last time.” His words were raspy and whisper soft as he fought back emotion, the wave of pain and grief that nearly strangled him on their own. 

“Alright. Alright. We’ll figure this out, okay? C’mere.” She lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder so she could wrap her other arm around his waist and pulled him to her. She held on and let her tears slide down her cheeks. How she’d managed to cause so much pain in two people she cared for was beyond her. 

Dean nodded and shifted closer to Arie on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he dipped his head and laid it against her chest. He squeezed his eyes closed and let Arie’s scent calm his nerves and ease his broken heart. Belatedly he remembered she had asked about why he hadn’t healed right away and he thought about telling her, but decided that it could wait until tomorrow as the warm nothingness of sleep sought to claim him. 

Arie held onto Dean, her hand slowly rubbing up and down his back, stopping just below the line of blood that had dried on his skin. His heart beat slowed and she could feel his breathing become deeper and even. Leaning forward, she gently shook Dean. “Hey. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then you can get some sleep and we’ll figure this out tomorrow. Come on.” She slowly got to her feet and held out her hand to him. 

Dean groggily picked up his head and nodded. He took hold of her and pulled to his feet. He stagger-stepped for a moment until he managed to wake himself up a bit more. He could almost hear his brother’s taunting words, _Oh yeah, you’re sure a Big bad Lycan_ , and his mocking laughter that would follow. 

Arie threw an arm around Dean’s waist and helped him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind them, she reached into the shower and turned it on. Letting the water heat up, she backed Dean against the counter. Keeping one hand on his chest because he looked like he was going to fall over, she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her shorts past her hips and stepped out of them. 

“We’re gonna get you undressed, showered and back in bed in no time flat. Hang in there, babe.” Arie stepped between his legs, squatted down and untied his boots. When the laces were loose enough, she stood up and started on his jeans. Sliding them and his boxers past his hips and thighs, she had to nudge his leg to get him to lift each foot. Once he was undressed, Arie tested the water and turned back to Dean. “Okay. Let’s get you in there.” 

Dean wasn’t sure exactly why he was so tired. He literally could have fallen asleep on a bed of nails and not complained too much about it. His brow creased thoughtfully for all of a second before he yawned wide. He tried to help Arie get him undressed but he kept nearly falling asleep. He tried to think why he was like this...and then it hit him. A side effect of stopping his healing. It had to be it. That or the blood loss. Or both. Definitely something he’d have to share with Cas later. He nodded to Arie and stepped forward, yawning yet again as he got into the shower and allowed the warm water to wash over him. 

Arie watched Dean blindly get into the shower and she was close behind. Pulling the curtain closed, she stood behind him and grabbed for the shampoo bottle. Dumping twice what someone would use in her hand, she started to wash his hair. When the suds started to turn pink then a bright red, she closed her eyes to keep from getting the dry heaves. Reaching up for the shower head, she angled it so the soap was rinsed down Dean’s back and out of his face. 

Grabbing a wash cloth and bar of soap, she started at his shoulders and worked her way down and back up to make sure she got all the blood off. Slipping her arm under his, Arie gently turned Dean around so she could get the front half. “Almost done. Stay with me, Dean.” She could see the way he was nodding off even in the shower. If she stopped, Arie was afraid he’d fall asleep and she wouldn’t be able to get him in bed. Once she got the front of him clean and rinsed off, she turned the water off, reached for a towel and dried him off as best she could then dried herself off. Pushing the shower curtain back, she made sure nothing was in the way because there was not going to be a second try at this. 

“Here we go. Back to the bedroom. Come on, Dean. Help me out here.” He was practically dead weight in her arms and even with her strength, Dean was heavy. 

Getting him in bed was easy, Arie got him to his side, backed him up to the mattress and eased him down. Once he was sitting, she laid him down on his side. By the time she pulled the sheet and blanket up, he was asleep. Leaning in, Arie ran a hand through his hair and down his neck. She couldn't help but check to make sure he’d healed fully. Pulling back a little she kissed him on the lips and climbed into bed next to him. Pulling the blanket up to his chin Arie wrapped herself around him like a human blanket, she just couldn’t seem to get close enough or get enough of her skin touching his. Three days without touching him had been torture. 

Arie kissed his neck and slowly ran her hand up and down his arm. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Naythin ran as if his very life depended on it. The image of Dean bleeding out on the floor would forever be burned into his brain. He wasn’t healing. Why wasn’t he healing! It didn’t make any sense.

Instead of going back to the pack house, Naythin ran to Kyla’s. When he stopped at her door, he forced himself to shift right there in her front yard. He didn’t care if someone saw him at this point. Dear God, he’d killed the Alpha. 

Kyla had been waiting up for Naythin and when she heard the grunts and groans from the front yard, she ran to the door and threw it open. Naythin lay naked on her front step curled in a fetal position rocking back and forth. “Naythin!” She was able to get him up and inside the house. He was shaking like a leaf and mumbling. 

“What happened?” Kyla got him to the bedroom and laid him down trying to see if he was injured. “Naythin...what happened?”

He’d killed Dean. He’d killed the Alpha. Naythin shook his head and wouldn’t look at her. “I killed him. Oh God, Kyla, I killed Dean!” He kept repeating over and over, his eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. The image repeating over and over in his head. 

Kyla sat on the bed and stared at him. “Naythin. How…?” She leaned in and tried to get him to look at her. 

“I was talking to him at the farm. Trying to get him to pull his head out of his ass about Arie and what happened. He...I got pissed...really really pissed at something he said. I grabbed him by the throat. My claws...I didn’t mean to. I swear, I didn’t mean to.” His voice cracked and he started to sob. “He...Kyla, he made me leave him. He wasn’t healing.” 

She pulled him up and held him. Rubbing her hand up and down his back. “Okay. Calm down.” Who was she kidding. She knew pack law. Naythin was a dead man.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Dean wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally opened his eyes. He knew one thing, that he’d been sleeping like the dead, no dreams, no nothing. He started to roll over only to be stopped when he ran into resistance. He lifted an arm and looked back, finding Arie there, pressed up against him. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he searched her face adoringly. Lowering his arm, he shifted on the bed, little by little until he was turned around facing her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in so her body was flush with his own. Dipping his head, he pressed a kiss to her neck. “Love you,” he whispered softly. He sighed and nuzzled against her throat, burying his face in her hair, against the warm flesh and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him once more.

Arie had watched Dean sleep for a while before she finally drifted off. Every time Dean moved, she woke up to check on him and made sure that she was always touching him. When he started to roll over towards her, she let him and nuzzled against him. She hummed and smiled. “Love you, too.” Pulling back a little, she looked at him and ran a finger along his jaw line. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she slowly slipped out of bed, using her pillow as a replacement so Dean wouldn’t wake up. She backed towards the door, grabbing t-shirt from the dresser as she went. 

Arie slipped out of the bedroom and hurried downstairs to call the pack house to tell them she wouldn’t be coming in. Whatever Naythin was going to tell her about quitting could wait. There was no way she was going to leave Dean. 

Dean Winchester might not _be_ hunting anymore, but he would forever _be_ a hunter, and it was those skills, or at least one of, that had him opening his eyes the second Arie left the room. He’d felt her move, felt the change in what he held in his arms, and her scent was fading fast compared to how strong it had been with his face buried in her hair, against her neck. He picked his head up off the pillow and looked at the clock on Arie’s side of the bed. He knew without a doubt that she was up and calling the pack house. Whether or not Naythin’s ass was there or not was a different matter altogether. If he was truly mimicking Sam, Naythin would have run directly into his bitches arms. With a sign he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He didn’t bother covering himself with anything as he headed for the stairs. 

Her back was ramrod straight as Arie listened to Beth reaffirm what Dean had told her about Naythin moving out. His room was empty except for a few boxes and he had indeed quit. Not that she didn't believe Dean but to have someone else say it just drove the nail home. Running a hand through her hair, Arie leaned against the kitchen counter. “Okay. Damn it. Call Kyla and see if he’s there. Something...happened here last night and he needs to know that it’s not as bad as he thinks. I don’t want Naythin doing anything stupid because of it.” 

Naythin knew pack law as well as she did, even better at times but right now he thought he’d killed the Alpha. That was an automatic death sentence. No debating the issue at all. “Let me know when you hear from someone, okay? I’m not leaving the farm today. Thanks.” She hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter. “Damn it, Naythin.” 

Dean could hear Arie on the phone as he descended the stairs and swore under his breath. One awesome thing about Lycan hearing. He was pretty sure he could hear an ant fart if he listened hard enough. He had thought that he’d asked her not to say anything to Naythin, but it sounded as though that was one conversation he’d managed to sleep through last night. Damn it. 

Stepping off the last stair he looked toward the kitchen and headed in that direction. “Everything okay over there?” 

Arie had been so deep in thought about Naythin and Dean she never heard him come down the stairs. Hell, his scent didn’t even register. Spinning around, she grabbed the edge of the counter to keep from falling over. “You scared me half to death!” 

Once her heart was convinced to start beating again, she looked him over and hello! He was naked. Her eyes traveled the length of his body once, twice...three times before taking a step in his direction. “Ummm, you okay? I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Dean found himself looking down the length of his body and back to Arie, a slight impish grin curving his lips. “I figured I’d be like everybody else and run around naked.” He shrugged and chuckled softly. Nodding to her question regarding how he was he took a step toward her. “Hunter,” he murmured with a shrug of one shoulder. “Use to only get four or less hours in a night, easily woken too.” He shrugged. “Hazards of the job. And despite the fact that I actually sleep through the night these days I still wake at the slightest movement.” He jutted his chin toward the cell phone on the counter behind her. “Everything okay with the kids?” 

She knew he was talking but her mind kept seeing him naked in her kitchen. The rest was just white noise in the background. “What? Oh!” Arie hesitated for a split second before shaking her head. “No. Not really, but I’m not going to the pack house. Beth said she’ll call when she hears from...someone about it.” 

Wow! She sucked. Couldn’t say she lied, Arie just left out the _who_ part. 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. He lifted a hand and tapped his ear with his index finger. “Dog ears, remember? I heard you talking about Naythin. I really wish you hadn’t made that call.” He sighed. “But it’s done now. I guess you just saved the asshole a nervous breakdown. Like I always tell you, you’re the Alpha, because if it were me, I’d let him piss himself over this.” He shrugged. “Speaking of which, I need to get a hold of Alek and put him in charge of security. Otherwise, guess who has to be in to work today.” 

“Dean, he thinks he killed you. He has to be told you’re okay. It has nothing to do with me being the Alpha or not it’s just the right thing to do.” Arie pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. “It would be cruel to let him think otherwise, regardless of how you feel about him. Besides, I really don’t feel like finding him with a bullet in his head.” She looked up at Dean and shook her head. “Killing an Alpha is an automatic death sentence. There is no council, yet so if it gets out? Anyone of high rank could kill him and it would be justified.” 

Arie stared at the table top and shook her head. “Alek’s number is on my phone.” 

Dean couldn’t help but merely shrug. “He didn’t think too much about that while he was choking me...or pushing his claws into my throat.” He didn’t wait for any reaction from Arie let alone a response, walking past her to grab up her cell. He wanted to find out the guy’s name that had been in the Army. He sucked with names. It was one of the reasons he’d always referred to any and all of his conquests as “ _sweetheart”_.” He figured he’d put Alek in charge with the Army guy being second in command. That ought to cover things well. He hoped it would anyway, because it wasn’t as though he had anyone else to choose from. Naythin was off the table, even if he came crawling back on hand and knee. No. fuckin’. way. 

She let it go, for now. There was no way Arie wanted to fight with him. They’d fought too many times lately and each one just seemed to get worse and worse. Pick your battles and walk away to fight another day. Getting to her feet, she walked behind Dean and let her hand come to rest in the middle of his back. “I started the coffee pot. I need to shower and get dressed, okay?” She leaned in and pressed her lips to the area just below his shoulder blade for a count of five before stepping away and going upstairs. 

Dean pushed the call button once he’d scrolled through Arie’s contact list to find him. He nodded to Arie’s words and as she started to walk away, turned the phone so his mouth was away from the bottom part of the cell. “Love you,” he called gently, flashing Arie a smile, hoping that she understood that he wasn’t mad about her call, he just wouldn’t have done it. Maybe it was good that they were a team, having her there to soften the blows he dished out. 

Turning the mouthpiece back the way it needed to be Dean was grateful when Alek picked up the call. “Hey, Alek, it’s me, Dean. Listen, Naythin isn’t gonna be on the team anymore...he quit. How would you like to take his place?” 

Alek had spent his entire weekend in the office which pissed him off. He was supposed to be off but when Naythin had called and asked him to cover, well, the extra cash was always a bonus, so he’d agreed. What he didn’t agree to was still being at work on Monday morning. He’d tried to call Naythin numerous times but only got voicemail which wasn’t like him at all. 

When his phone went off, he jumped on it like a starving animal on a steak, flipped it open and started in on Naythin. “Where the fuck…” He stopped when he realized it wasn’t Naythin talking to him. Dean? Alek slowly sank into a chair and started to shake. He swallowed a few times and nodded slowly. “Uhh…he what? Quit?” Alek looked around the office as if expecting Naythin to jump out and yell “NOT!” When it didn’t happen, he nodded again. “Yeah. Sure, I mean is this a permanent gig or just ‘til you find someone else?”

Dean gave a slight shrug of one shoulder that Alek couldn’t see. “Perm. unless you have something else you’d rather be doing then leading my security team.” Yeah, he knew it’d come off as more of a threat than a question but at this point he really didn’t care. Not that he had anything against Alek, he liked the kid. He was efficient and he didn’t backtalk. What was not to like? “I was thinking about making a second to be under you. Ya know, the kind of thing where if you go stupid like Naythin has I have a back up so I don’t have to make the poor guy that was on call spend three fuckin’ days in the security office.” He knew that would be a treat that no one in the team would deny. 

Alek sat up a bit straighter and grinned. “Yeah. I’ll take it. Sounds good.” He liked Naythin but his loss was Alek’s gain. “A second?” He grabbed the clipboard off the wall and started flipping pages. Running his finger down the list of names, he stopped about halfway down. “Mathias Pendragon. We call him Matty. He’s got military experience. Been around a while. Knows his shit.” His finger tapped above Matty’s name a few times. “I got his number here if you want to call him.” 

Dean nodded as Alek spoke only to wind up grimacing at the name _Matty_. Wasn’t that the name of that asshole that kicked him in the face? “You vouch for him? So much so that if he screws up I can come rip yer head off and shit down yer neck? Find someone yer _that_ sure of and give him the job. Tell him yer doin’ it for me, that I gave you permission to give him, whoever that might be, the job. Just remember what I said, yer in charge of the guy. He screws up and yer both gonna get punished for it. Got me?” 

Alek swallowed and paled as he listened to Dean. “Okay. I got it. I’ll go over a few things and uhhh..” He cleared his throat a couple times. “I’ll get back to ya.” Shit, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Awesome,” Dean responded, a smile in his voice and across his face. “I’m countin’ on you, Alek. Make me proud. Oh and uh, if you do good by me, there’s a raise in it for ya.” 

Alek slowly leaned forward and let his forehead come to rest on the cool desktop. “A raise? A raise would be good. Uhh, thanks...thank you...sir.” Sir? Dean? Alpha? The hell did he call the guy anyway? 

Dean made a face. “You call my Dad sir, I’m jus’ Dean. Relax Alek, you’ve done good or else I wouldn’t be givin’ you the job. Just keep up the good work. Let me know who you find. And make some other lazy ass take yer place in there, you need some sleep and a hot meal.” 

He raised his head a little, pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second before putting it back to his ear. “Okay. Thank you s….Dean. I’ll get on the list and get back to ya. Might take a day or two but not more than that.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s cool. Just pick a good one. Oh and uh,” Dean turned to make sure Arie hadn’t come back down the stairs yet or had been waiting for him. When he saw no one around he turned his attention back to his call. “If you happen to see Naythin, put his ass in lock up.” 

Standing up so fast he knocked the chair he’d been sitting on half way across the room. “What? Naythin? Why? What did he do?” Yeah he’d been stuck indoors all weekend but if Naythin had done anything someone would have told him.

“He tried to kill me,” Dean responded matter-of-factly. 

Alek stood there and stared at the far wall. Naythin? He thought he and Dean were tight? Jesus. “Okay. We’ll find him and bring him in. Do you want to be notified when it’s done?” His voice went all businesslike with a slight growl to it. 

“No rush,” Dean sighed. “But yeah, whenever he comes back for the rest of his shit...grab him. Don’t...hurt him. Just...lock him up and yeah, call me. Thanks, Alek.” With that Dean hung up the cell. Leaning back against the counter he brought Arie’s phone, which had disappeared in his large hand as he curled it around the thing, to his lips, tapping it there thoughtfully. 

Alek stared at his phone in disbelief. Naythin had tried to kill Dean. Holy. Shit. He picked up a radio and dialed in Matty. “Matty Moo. You awake?”

It took a minute for a growl to answer him. Alek chuckled. “Yeah, you love me. Hey listen. You know Emerson quit right? Well Dean put me in charge and you my grumpy friend are my new second. You fuck me over and I will come back and haunt your dick for all eternity. We clear?”

_Clear as mud, asshole. What’s the catch?_

“No catch. As your new boss.” He let that sink in for a few seconds while he grinned like a fool. “Your first assignment is to go to Doc Haines and bring Naythin to the pack house and toss him in the cell.”

_Why?_

Alek slowly brought the radio to his lips speaking very carefully. “He tried to kill Dean.” 

Dead air sat between the two for a few minutes. _I’m on my way._

“Good man. Don’t hurt him...much.” Alek grinned and set the radio back down on the desk. There was a new sheriff in town and he planned on keeping this job. 

Dean turned slightly and let Arie’s cell slip from his grasp onto the counter. He wasn’t completely certain how Arie was going to feel about what he’d done. But there was no way he could sit by and do nothing. First off, if he did that his men wouldn’t respect...or fear him anymore. Secondly, he’d wanted Naythin to think he was dead. Now, after Arie spilled the beans on that one, he had to try this tactic from another angle. Naythin was never family. Arie and Bobby were all he had. He realized now that he’d been trying too hard to replace his little brother, but no one could fill that void in his heart. And it was a disgrace to Sam’s memory to try. 

Pulling away from the counter Dean headed for the stairs, if he was lucky Arie would still be naked and he could derail her train of thought long enough to make this a good morning for both of them. 

After getting back upstairs, Arie cleaned up the bathroom from the night before. There was no saving Dean’s shirt that he’d thrown away but his jeans were salvageable. She’d started a pile of laundry just outside the bathroom door. Before taking her own shower, she had to scrub it down. After getting Dean cleaned up, Arie hadn’t rinsed the blood down off the walls where the shampoo and soap had been splattered. 

Once that was done, she’d stripped off her shirt, turned the shower on and stepped under the spray. Leaning her hands against the wall, she let the water run down the back of her head, neck and back. Letting her weight fall forward, she dropped her chin and tried to think of a way to save Naythin. Technically, he hadn’t broken the law. Dean was alive. Yes, he attacked him but Dean had provoked Naythin. No matter what spin she put on it, it did not look good. God, this was almost a mirror image of what happened when Dean attacked...went after her at the mansion. Damn, she hated the stupid pack laws. They were far too black and white and that shit had to stop, right now. There had to be some wiggle room...a case by case review...something. Lifting her face into the spray, she was hoping it would help clear her head. 

Dean could still hear the water running in the shower and headed for the bathroom door. Arie hadn’t locked it, it was only pushed closed, not even latched, so it was easy for him to sneak inside. He carefully pulled back the curtain behind where Arie stood and climbed in. Standing directly behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. “Guess who.” 

Turning to look over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but smile. “Hi there.” Arie leaned her head back against his chest and let the rest of her body settle where it wanted to. She pushed some wet strands of hair off her face and reached behind her and let her hand come to rest on Dean’s hip. 

Dean couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips. He never would have thought, the night he’d first seen Arie, that they would end up here, or that he would love her as much as he did. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Wanna see if we can do this better than we used to?” He waggled his brows as he tried to get a look at her face, images of them in the shower back before he’d left that first time played out in his mind. 

Arie smiled and slowly turned to face him. The hand that had been on his hip trailed along his skin and came to rest on the opposite hip. She pressed her body against him and looked into his eyes. “Don’t break the shower.” She reached up with her free hand around the back of his neck and stopped, her mind throwing up the vision of all the blood from last night. Pushing it aside as best she could, her hand slowly came into contact with his skin and she pulled him to her. 

She kissed each cheek, his forehead and took aim at his lips. Starting out as gently as she possibly could, Arie kissed his bottom lip then the top. Paying extra attention to the corners of his mouth. When she felt him start to vibrate under her touch, she grinned against his lips. “I think I won that round.” 

Dean noted the look on Arie’s face, it only lasted a moment but he’d caught it nonetheless. This wasn’t the time to ask what was wrong however, especially not when she pulled him in close and began worshipping his body, little by little. The delicious little tease. Soft moans and sighs of breath left Dean’s lips, his eyes closing as he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations she aroused from his body. When she teased his mouth a low growl hummed deep in his throat. He chased her lips with his own but she would have none of that as she continued to tease his lips. A moaned low and long, his fingertips digging into the skin at her hips. His cock throbbed and twitched, begging for attention. He couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him and brought goosebumps to his skin any more than he could still the thrusting of his hips against hers. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide grin and a soft breathy chuckle pushed past them, his eyelids opening to mere cracks, just enough so that he could gaze lustfully at her. “Think so huh?” he murmured huskily. 

“I do.” She took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down softly. Just enough to hold it before she slid her teeth to the side before pulling away. Her eyes dropped and she nipped and kissed at his chin, making her way down his throat and chest. Letting both hands follow her slow progression down his body, Arie let her fingers fall into each dip and groove of his muscles as if she were tracing the lines on a map. 

It took Dean every shred of willpower he possessed to not simply push Arie against the shower wall and take her right then and there rather than to allow her sweet torture as she teased his body mercilessly. He had to shift his weight somewhat, and his dick pulsed and twitched as it stood out from his body, poking at her hip with each sway of his body and hers. He couldn’t help seem to make his hands listen when he gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises behind. A low rumbly growl sounded deep in his chest and a soft breathy moan broke from his throat. “Y’tryin’ to kill me?” His lips quirked upward at the corners briefly before falling away. It wasn’t a question he really expected an answer to. 

Arie’s only response was a quick nip to the skin above his left nipple. Her tongue quickly darted out and licked the area slowly as if to remove the sting. Her fingers continued to map out his ribs and back as she encircled his nipple with her lips and teased the small bud with her teeth. The appreciative growl she could feel rumbling in Dean’s chest had her smile and kiss her way to the opposite side to pay the same amount of attention its twin. 

Her hands slowly moved down his sides and gripped his hips pulling him towards her. Arie started to slowly grind against him in small circles. Her own restraint was slowly beginning to slip. 

Dean’s eyes had slid closed once more and he tried to snort, at the way roles had seemed to have reversed, but it came out as a breathy moan instead. His lips parted to speak but instead clamped his mouth closed on a long low groan. He hissed in a breath as she teased his nipples and one of his hands at her hips slid lower, curling around her body to her ass. He let his index finger dip between the cleft of her ass to tease at the puckered skin art her hole. 

She could feel his hand glide along her skin, her hips pushed back as if they had a mind of their own. Arie moaned against his water slicked skin and tried to glance back at his hand. Despite the temperature of the water, goosebumps erupted all over her skin. Her fingers gripped him tighter. “You win.” It amazed her that one small touch could turn her to jelly. 

Dean’s lips curved upward at the corners but it wasn’t an amused one, just a quirk upturning of his lips. “Wasn’t really keepin’ score,” he breathed as he released her hip and used that hand to tip her face upwards while he leaned in, and finally, slanted his mouth over hers. His tongue pushed in past her lips and teeth, mapping out every contour of her mouth while his hand on her ass continued to tease the tender flesh of her hole. 

Between what Dean was doing to her mouth and the way he was torturing her rear, she had to squeeze his hips so hard she was afraid she’d hurt him. There was too much going on for her mind to keep up. Her knees started to buckle and Arie leaned against him hard to try and stay on her feet. 

Noting the way Arie leaned so heavily against him, Dean broke the kiss and pulled his head back enough so he could look at her face. Satisfied that she wasn’t in some sort of actual distress, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he got an idea in his head. He braced her with one hand on her belly, and one on her ass. He slid down her body, allowing his mouth to blaze a trail over her tender flesh as he moved. He pulled his hand from her belly as he knelt before her, he inched closer, so much so that she was nearly sitting on his face when he looked up. His warm breath fanned her pussy a second before his tongue teased her folds open while his hand her ass continued to tease, lightly pushing just the tip of his finger in past the puckered ring. 

The second Dean started down her body, she let go of him and braced her hands along the back wall of the shower. Looking down at him, her eyes nearly disappeared in the back of her head when his tongue slid inside her. Her nails scratched the wall to keep herself standing. She couldn’t take her eyes off what he was doing to her. “Who’s killin’ who here?” She gasped out as small electric shocks traveled up into her belly. She didn’t know what to do first. Drop down further so his tongue could work more of its magic or push against his hand at her ass. Either way, she was done. Coherent thought was slowly slipping away. All she managed were sharp gasps and moans to show her appreciation to what he was doing to her. 

Dean lifted up just a little, sitting tall on his knees and caught Arie’s clit between his lips. He sucked it into his mouth as he pushed his finger further into her. His free hand moved down and he pushed a finger into her pussy while he sucked and flicked the tip of his tongue against the tiny bud. 

The combination of his finger in her ass and pussy with the way he abused her clit put her over the edge. She nearly fell over on him as the orgasm crashed into her hard. She screamed his name and dug her fingers into the wall as the spasms wracked her body. She let go with one hand and grabbed his shoulder as her knees started to buckle. 

Dean quickly withdrew the finger inside her pussy and used that had to brace against her belly so she didn’t fall as she screamed his name. He didn’t stop however, waiting until the first wave of her orgasm had passed he shifted somewhat and fucked his tongue into her, over and over again as hard and as deep as he was able to do. His finger that was only partially inside her slid in further slowly until he had it buried up to the third knuckle. 

The bastard was trying to kill her. One after another, the orgasms just kept coming. Her other hand joined its mate on Dean’s shoulders and she gripped him hard, the fact that her claws were digging into him was completely lost on her all she knew was that she wanted more. Her knees gave out more and she lowered herself further down. Her thigh muscles shook from the strain. 

The fact that he was bleeding didn’t really phase Dean, what did was the fact that if she saw it the mood would be gone. He shifted again and this time he had to draw his mouth away despite his not wanting to. But he made it fast, carefully stretching Arie out on her stomach on the tub floor. He inched her up onto her knees and got down like he was going to work on the Impala, his legs sticking out of the curtain so he’d fit. He resumed teasing her clit and working her ass open, bit by bit until he was finger fucking her ass just as fast as he tongue fucked her pussy. 

When Dean pulled away, she cried out in protest. Arie could feel his hands on her as he repositioned himself under her. If she looked down she’d see those gorgeous eyes of his. Her body had recovered somewhat from the onslaught of the repeated orgasms only to have Dean attack her once again. The sensation of his finger buried in her ass had her pushing back against him wanting...no demanding more. She threw her head back and moaned. The spray from the shower pushing her hair flat against her back in long black rope like strands. When she finally managed to find her voice, she looked down at Dean and growled. “More. I want all of you inside me.” 

Dean pulled his tongue back and looked up at Arie and nodded. “M’gonna,” he rasped, his dick throbbing and rock hard between his legs. Telling her that he was trying to ease her into having him inside her was definitely a mood breaker so he kept that bit of information to himself. He slowly and carefully eased himself out from under her, slipping his finger free from the tight warmth of her ass. He only clenched his teeth in pain, swallowing the curse that danced at the tip of his tongue, when he bashed his knee against the tub faucet. He turned around and eased himself down onto her back. His knees were bent and he held himself off her upper body and trailed kisses over her heated flesh, nipping here and there, each one a little harder than the last. 

Arie was the proverbial putty in Dean hands. Her body went where he guided her. Her head dropped and hung loose on her shoulders as she felt him kiss and nip at her back. Goosebumps reappeared and she arched her back into him like a cat. “Dean, please.” She felt almost abandoned when he’d pulled out of her ass and she missed the sensations more than she ever imagined. She kept repeating it over and over like a mantra. 

Dean shushed her gently as he moved forward, his body literally on all fours over hers. He dipped his head and kissed her neck, making his way upward to her ear. He slid the tip of his tongue along the shell then nipped at her lobe. “Feel how bad I want you?” He arched his hips and dragged the length of his rock hard cock along her hip. 

She could feel his body slide along hers and Arie arched against him, silently begging for more. Turning her head, she angled it away slightly so he had access to the side of her neck. She could feel the heat radiating off his cock and the weight of it was nearly too much and her legs started to tremble. Her eyes slid closed and she was barely able to whisper a response. “Yes.” She arched against him again. Asking for more...needing more. “Please Dean. I want you inside me. I need you inside me.” 

Dean nuzzled against her and nodded. “Lube, baby, I need the lube. Where…?” He let his words trail off on a groan as he thrust his hips, dragging his cock along her warm flesh. He pulled back a little and moved his hips, poking the head of his dick against her hole time and again. “Oh fuck,” he muttered breathlessly. “Where’s it, baby?” 

Arie pushed back each time she felt him at the entrance of her ass. The teasing was driving her insane. Her eyelids fluttered open and she had to concentrate hard to figure out what he was asking. “Bedroom. Nightstand.” That was as good as it was going to get and she hoped he understood. 

Dean groaned, but this time not in pleasure, in the imagined pain of having to run all the way to the bedroom to find the lube. “Uh, hang on…” He pulled away from her and looked back over his shoulder. “Don’t move.” With that he pulled the curtain back and reached for the cupboard doors under the bathroom sink. He wasn’t totally sure what he was looking for, he just knew he’d know when he found it. Finally, in the back he saw it. Vaseline. That would work. Right?

 _Don’t move,_ Was he kidding? She was lucky she was still on her knees at this point and not a pile of mush on the floor of the tub. Arie managed to pick her head up and follow his movements as he looked in the cabinet. Her brain started to come online a bit more and she lifted her arm and pointed to the jar of Vaseline. “It’ll work, Dean. Use it.” She really didn’t care what he used just so long he hurried the hell up. 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. A wide triumphant grin curved his lips as he grabbed the Vaseline and closed the cupboard door. Pulling back into the shower he set the jar down and moved to kiss along Arie’s spine, from the base of her skull to the crack of her ass. He nipped her there and reached for the Vaseline. Popping the cap he swiped two fingerfuls out and used it to rub along the length of his throbbing dick, which pulsed and leaked in his hand. His eyes slid closed and his mouth gaped as he nearly lost himself in the sensation. He forced himself to stop, the Vaseline now spread in a thick coating along his cock. He took his fingers and swiped the residue across the tender skin at her entrance. Pulling his hand away he wrapped his hand around his thick shaft, guiding the head to the puckered skin of Arie’s hole. He wasn’t sure if he should go slow so she could adjust or if, like a Band-Aid he should just thrust deep all at once. He thought back to the few girls he’d ever done this with before and then he’d needed to go slow, so he went with that and figured that if it was wrong Arie would let him know. 

Arie’s back hollowed out and she thrust towards Dean when she felt his fingers glide across her hole. She inhaled quickly and dropped her head down between her shoulders. Pushing back against the head of him, she kept the pressure up until he finally got the hint. Right before he pushed past that first ring of muscle, she inhaled slowly and held it. When she felt the muscles stretch, she let it out and it ended in a long deep moan. Her eyes squeezed shut at the quick pain but it was quickly replaced with an intense feeling of being completely full and she loved every second of it. 

Dean couldn’t hold back the long low moan as he slipped inside her. The tight glove of warmth was nearly his undoing as her tightness clamped around his length. He wasn’t totally certain if she needed the moment or not, but he was willing to admit that he did. He gulped in air and fought to calm his body’s reaction to just how tight she was. He swallowed hard and pushed in further, past the second ring of muscle and paused again. This time he wasn’t so ready to lose it, but he figured that she might need the moment, whether she wanted to say it or not. 

Arie growled when he stopped. Her wolf wanted this and was trying to shove her aside to make it happen right now. It startled her for a second and Arie shook her head to get _herself_ back. Crying out when Dean slipped past that second ring, her back dipped down as far as she could get it without snapping her spine in two. Arie pushed back into him, using the wall of the tub as leverage. “Just do it!” She growled and threw him a look over her shoulder, her eyes flashed blue and quickly turned yellow as her wolf fought for dominance. Without even thinking about it, she gathered her hair to one side to expose her neck and pushed back hard against Dean. 

Dean’s wolf had been pacing, shifting from one foot to the other and whimpering as it watched. It wanted in there. It wanted to take over. Dean was taking too long and his wolf was betting more and more impatient. All it took, above even Arie’s growled words, the sight of her wolfs yellow eyes had Dean’s jumping at him and knocking him out of the way, his eyes turned swirling white and he thrust into Arie as hard as he could, burying his dick deep in her ass. 

Her eyes caught the subtle move of his hips right before he thrust into her and Arie was able to lift her hand and push against the wall so she didn’t end up going through it. The sudden invasion had her scream and it morphed into a high pitched howl. She looked back at Dean and nodded. “Gimme all you got.” Her voice sounding anything but human. 

Despite his wolf’s desire to just keep going, Dean needed the rest even if she didn’t. He could feel his orgasm hanging there, about to blow at any minute and he needed to get himself under control so this wasn’t the shortest screw in history. He panted softly and leaned over, bracing his forehead against the small of Arie’s back. After a minute, when he felt in control again, he picked his head up and started to thrust, easy at first but that quickly changed. He started to thrust so hard that Arie had to push against the wall of the shower or else she’d wind up going right through it for sure. He gripped her hips, one in each hand. His fingers had shifted and claws now held her body prisoner to his wolf’s desires. He leaned over Arie just a little and pulled her body back with each of his thrusts into her, burying his dick so deep there was a part of him that feared really hurting her. 

Arie braced against the wall of the tub when Dean started thrusting into her. She knew what was coming and it wasn’t for the faint of heart. Each time he buried himself in her, she cried out but not from pain but from the sheer ecstasy of it. She couldn’t get enough and each time he pulled her back into himself, she thanked him. Her wolf finally relented its hold on her and backed off just enough so Arie could think just a bit. She reached over her shoulder with her free hand and tapped her shoulder. “Here. Come here.” 

Dean looked up and his forehead creased but his wolf seemed to know what to do because he felt the inner push of it to do what Arie told him. When he suddenly realized what she was asking he swallowed hard and tried to calm the part of him that wanted to protect her, even if it was from himself. Thankfully, his wolf was strong and took over to the point that before he even realized what was happening, he had released her hips and was bending over her, his fangs descending, he sank them deep into Arie’s shoulder with a wild snarling growl. He grabbed one of Arie’s hands, holding it in his own, fingers laced together as he pressed them to the tub floor to hold them both up. His other hand was beneath her, fondling her breasts and tugging at her nipples. He thrust harder into her than he had before, his hips snapping and cock hammering into her, delving as deep as it could go. 

The small saving grace was that Arie didn’t see the bite coming. It wasn’t new to her but it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. As soon as Dean’s fangs latched on and buried themselves in her she screamed and pushed as hard as she could against Dean as he pounded into her. It hurt. The bite was excruciating but so necessary at the same time. She felt the muscle at her neck tear and heard her collar bone snap from the force of his bite. That small part of her human side that was conscious enough had forgotten just how powerful Dean was now. Her vision started to grey out, shaking her head she refused to pass out. She knew what it would do to Dean and she fought with everything she had to concentrate on what he was doing to her nipples and the feel of his cock slamming into her. The orgasm started to build and she focused on it, made it her mission to bring it to the surface now. 

Arie squeezed his fingers and closed her eyes. She focused on Dean and her orgasm as it slowly started to hit. She arched her back and pushed back one more time before it hit her like a freight train. Arie screamed and every muscle in her body cramped and locked up. Her lungs seized and she couldn’t breath as wave after wave rolled over her. 

The heat began to build and settle low in his gut. His thrusts became somewhat erratic though he kept thrusting hard. Needing to be buried as deeply as Arie’s body could take it. His dick pulsed inside the viselike glove of her ass and it caused a low groan to break from Dean’s throat only to be distorted by the way his teeth remained embedded in her shoulder. He felt his balls begin to draw up close to his body and when Arie screamed and he felt her push wantonly back against him it was all it took. Goosebumps broke out over his skin and his body arched against hers, his muscles tensing. With a loud animalistic snarl Dean started to cum. His hips jerked erratically and the hand that had been teasing her breasts moved to wrap around her body from beneath, holding onto the shoulder his fangs weren’t embedded in. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as his orgasm rolled through him. He knew he’d thought this before, but this time he knew for a fact, it was the hardest orgasm he’d ever had, lasting far longer than he’d even thought possible. He collapsed into Arie and withdrew his fangs as he rolled them onto their sides. He allowed one hand to caress her side lovingly. It wasn’t until he picked up his head to gaze drowsily down at her that he saw the damage he had done. “Oh my God!”

Arie was lost in wave after wave of orgasm that ripped her through her. It felt like they were tied to Dean’s and every time he moved inside her it triggered another one. Her lungs were screaming for air and she had to take in short gulps to keep from passing out. Her legs were numb and from her shoulder down where Dean had her in his fangs was numb. She knew it was still attached but there was no feeling in it at all. 

She cried out when he removed his fangs and she could honestly say it wasn’t because it felt good. Dean’s weight on her back was more than her limbs could handle and she crumpled under him. Her mouth hung open as she tried to refill her lungs and get some feeling back in the rest of her. The water coming out of the shower had started to cool and Arie started to shiver slightly. Arie tried to reach for Dean’s hand on her side. She had to use her left hand because her right arm still wasn’t working. 

Dean’s yell scared her and she jumped. Her legs bunched and she tried to pull herself up only to fall back against him and groan loudly. “Towel. I need a towel, please.” She knew what he saw and wanted to cover it up as soon as she could. 

Dean’s eyes flickered from the horrific mess that use to be her shoulder to Arie’s eyes and back. “Oh my God...Oh my God…” He struggled to get up and get her the towel she wanted even though he knew she needed a helluva lot more than just a damn towel. He nearly slipped in his haste to get at the counter. He turned off the now almost cold water and snatched one of the towels off the shelf. Turning back, he knelt, one knee on each side of Arie’s body and handed her the towel. “I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean...I thought… Oh God, oh God…” He was starting to hyperventilate. 

“It’s okay.” She repeated it over and over for both their benefit. Arie took the towel from him and let it fall to the bottom of the tub to soak up some of the remaining water. Grabbing a fistful of the material, she took a few fast breaths and covered the wound. She slammed her head back against the wall as the pain raced down her arm and back up again. “Shit!” She hissed. Arie angled her body so the towel wouldn’t fall off and she reached out for Dean. 

“Hey, It’s okay. Dean, it’s okay. You had to do it. Calm. Down.” Arie peeked out at him from under her bangs and tried to go to him. He was pale, his eyes were huge and darting all over the place and she could see him shaking. “Dean. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” She looked towards the door and back at him. “Can you help me to the bedroom? Please?” Her teeth started to chatter from the cold and the pain from her shoulder. 

Dean tried to calm down enough that he could think. Okay, if he were on a hunt and this happened, what would he do? Come on, think. He nodded to Arie but only heard part of what she said. “I...I’ll call Cas, he can fix it. You’ll be okay, he can fix it.” He continued to mumble and nod at his own words as he climbed out of the tub and reached down to pick Arie up into his arms. He slid an arm beneath her shoulders and the other beneath her knees and carefully turned, making his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he used the top sheet to help dry her body, unwilling to leave her side even for the short amount of time it would have taken for him to go grab a towel. 

Arie stilled herself when Dean picked her up. Biting her lip until she tasted blood to keep from crying out. Lycan’s may heal fast but getting hurt still hurt like a bitch. She felt the mattress sag under her weight as Dean set her on the bed. Laying back against the headboard, she pulled her still limp arm so it lay across her belly. Thankfully the towel survived the trip in place so Dean didn’t see the wound. 

“You can’t call Cas. He can’t fix this. It has to heal on it’s own or it won’t work.” Arie reached out for Dean blindly because she just couldn’t seem to get her eyes to cooperate just yet. “I probably should have warned you.” 

Dean looked at Arie as though she were certifiably crazy when she told him that what he had done to her _had to be_. “What…? I hurt you! I...fuck, I nearly ripped your shoulder off. Why can’t Cas fix it? You’re in pain. I…” He finally sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. Reaching for her he framed her face in his hands and dropped kisses along her cheekbones and on her eyelids. Finally his lips made it to hers and he brushed a soft kiss across them. “I’m so sorry I hurt you,” he whispered, his voice breaking just a little. 

Arie didn't have the strength to interrupt him so she let him go on until he stopped. His hands on her face were warm and she wanted that warmth all over her. “It’s okay.” She whispered. It took three tries before she was able to peel her eyes open and the look on his face had her own eyes stinging with tears. “Oh baby, no. It’s not like that.” She pressed her forehead to his and raised her good hand to his face. “I’m sorry. It’s part of sealing the bond. If you hadn’t of bit me it wouldn’t have worked.” Her thumb caressed his cheek bone as she tried to calm him. “I’ll be okay. It’ll take a few days but I’ll be just fine.” She dipped her chin and kissed him on the lips as gently as she could. “Someone ate their Wheaties this morning.” 

Dean huffed. “If I could hunt that damn wolf down I would.” He wasn’t happy about the fact that he had hurt her. Bond or no bond. He couldn’t stand to look at what he’d done and her being nice about it only made him feel like more of a total ass. “Hit me.” When she merely looked at him he said it again. “Hit me. Come on. I owe you at least that. Take yer best shot. Hit me.” 

“I’m not going to hit you. You don’t owe me anything.” She sat back against the pillows and glanced at her shoulder. “I should have warned you but at the time..” She blushed and dropped her eyes to the sheet covering legs, pulling it up to cover her breasts, she shivered. 

Dean couldn’t get the half pissed off, at himself, and half worried as hell look off his face. He still wanted to call Cas, but if she wouldn’t let him heal her what was he supposed to do. He noted the way she shivered. “Yer cold? Should I turn the heat on or…?” He spared a look of longing at the bed beside where she reclined against the headboard. He lifted his eyes to hers and swallowed hard, almost afraid of what else he might wind up doing. “Should I…? Do you feel…?” He wasn’t exactly sure how to end that sentence. Did she feel **safe** maybe?

Arie felt like shit and it wasn’t because of her shoulder. She’d completely forgotten about Dean’s abject fear of hurting her and here she’d forced him to do just that. “Dean. I’m so sorry.” She raised her arm above the pillows. “You and a blanket is all I need.” She smiled, looked at his place on the bed and back at him. 

Dean followed Arie’s gaze to the bed beside her and back to him. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and thought about it for a minute or two before moving. He crossed the short distance to his side of the bed and lifted the sheet. He leaned forward before doing anything else and snagged one of the blankets on the trunk at the foot of the bed, pulling it up and over Arie, tucking it in around her as best he could. He then laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her middle. “You can still hit me if you want to.” He gaze up at her, his worry evident in his eyes. 

She let him tuck her in and had to hold to hold back the smile. When he laid down next to her, she wanted to move closer but her shoulder had other ideas. “I’m not going to hit you. How about I take an IOU on it and use it later.” Her good hand found his and she took hold of it. “I know how you feel about...this.” She nodded towards her shoulder and tried to get him to look at her. “I’m fine. Okay? I don’t want you to leave or feel like you scared me or anything because I asked for this.” She let go of his hand and leaned closer to him. “As crazy as it sounds, I wanted it.” 

Dean sighed in resignation and nodded to the idea that she could take an IOU. He glanced toward her shoulder glad that he couldn’t see much more than the towel. “After your shoulder heals, whadda you say we take that trip to Vegas?”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Kyla had managed to get Naythin to fall asleep finally. She’d sat with him and rubbed his back and sang to him. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him down. After he’d been asleep for a half hour, Kyla left the room and called the pack house. Beth told her that Arie was at the farm with Dean. Wait...Dean was alive? She sat down and looked back at the bedroom.

“Beth, can you call Arie and tell her Naythin is here. He’s an absolute mess. He thinks he killed Dean.” When she was assured that Arie would be told, Kyla hung up the phone and tried to keep herself busy while Naythin slept.

Three hours later, Kyla was just finishing putting the dishes away from the dishwasher when someone started pounding on her door. Not knocking loudly but, pounding like they were trying to break the door down. She ran to the door, opening it quickly so it didn’t wake up Naythin. Standing on her front porch were three of the biggest men she’d ever seen. 

They all wore black from head to toe. The one in front had a smirk on his face that made her blood run cold. “What do you want?” 

Mathias looked down at the good doctor and couldn't understand what Naythin saw in her. She was human for starters. She wasn’t very pretty really but she wasn't’ ugly either. He could smell her fear and it made his smirk all that much more deadly. “We’re here for Naythin Emerson. By order of the Alpha of the Saint Ryan Pack, he is to be detained and taken to the pack house and be held until such time that his actions can be...dealt with.” 

Her eyes got wide and she closed the door so the gap was as wide as her body. “Arie would never make such an order. I don’t know who you think you are but you need to leave. Now.” She may only have been five foot five but Kyla Haines was no wuss. 

The two men behind Mathias snickered at the human’s bravado. The only thing it did was piss him off. He’d been sent to do a job and she was getting in his way. He looked over his shoulder and pointed to the side of the house. “Go around back and kick in the back door. Find him. Bring him out here kicking and screaming if you have to.” 

“NO!” Kyla threw the door open and stepped back. “No. Okay. He’s here but you’re not taking him anywhere until I talk to Arie.” She looked back towards the bedroom swallowed hard. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mathias glared down at her. “Arie has nothing to do with this. I said the _Alpha_ ordered it. Her mate, Dean is the Alpha incase you haven’t heard.” The look of horror on her face made him all tingly inside. “Now move so we can do our jobs.” 

Stepping back from the door, Kyla kept herself between the three mountains that entered her house and the bedroom. “He’s sleeping. Let me get him. Just...just stay here.” She went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. 

Naythin felt the mattress dip down next to him and he smiled. “Hi. Come to join me?” 

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. “Naythin. Wake up. There are wolves here. Three of them.” 

The fear in her voice had Naythin sitting bolt upright. He looked from Kyla to the door and back again. “Who is it?” When she only shook her head, Naythin got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “I know why they’re here.” He held out his hand and waited for her to take it so he could pull her to him. He hugged her hard and kissed the top of her head. “I have to go.” 

She shook her head against his chest. “No. You don’t. Naythin you can fight this. I called the pack house. Beth said Dean’s not dead. You didn’t kill him so you don’t have to go.” 

He looked down at her like she’d just grown a second head. It didn't matter if Dean was alive, he’d still attacked him. “I have to go.” He looked at the door and growled. “Stay out of here! I’m coming out! Leave Kyla out of this!” 

Mathias wasn’t known for his patience. After all of two minutes, he was tired of waiting. He went to the bedroom door and was about to kick it in when he heard Naythin yell. “Yeah whatever. Get out here now, Emerson. I don’t care about your pet human but I do care about doing my job so make it easy or hard, it’s your choice.” 

Naythin growled again and pulled Kyla to him. “I’ll be okay. Stay at the hospital. Don’t go to the pack house until you hear from me or Arie. Okay?” he kissed her quickly and opened the bedroom door. 

“About time,” Mathias grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him through the house not bothering to stop when he lost his footing after crashing into the coffee table. He threw Naythin out the door and watched him roll across the lawn.

Reuben stood at the front of the Escalade and managed to “help” Naythin into the truck. The fact that his head bounced off the door frame was purely coincidental. Once inside, he pulled out a pair of silver cuffs and slapped them on Naythin’s wrists making sure they were nice and tight. “Can’t have you running off again, now can we?”

Kyla cried silently as she watched Naythin be dragged away literally. There wasn’t anything she could do about it. She was human and though she worked with the pack she was not _pack_ so she had no rights whatsoever. When they drove off with Naythin, she closed the door slowly wondering if she’d ever see him alive again. 

When Alek got the text from Mathias that they had Naythin in custody more or less in one piece, he called Dean right away to let him know. Pulling up his contacts list he scrolled down until he came to Dean’s name and hit the green CALL button. 

Dean had finally calmed down about Arie’s shoulder and he’d even offered to clean it but Arie wasn’t that stupid, God bless her. He was just leaning in for a kiss when his cell phone went off. He’d replaced the phone he’d damaged but kept the old number so there wouldn’t be any confusion at the pack house. 

“Shit,” he sighed. “Hold that thought.” He climbed out of bed and went to his chest of drawers and grabbed his cell from the top. “It’s Dean,” he answered with a glance toward Arie. 

“Dean? Yeah, hey it’s Alek. We got him. We got Naythin in custody and he’s in the cell in the basement. Just letting you know.” If it was possible, Alek would have been levitating off the floor he was so pleased with himself. 

“Awesome,” Dean responded pleased by the news. “Great job, Alek. Keep me posted if anything happens. Otherwise have a good night. Oh, and make sure that everyone has a chance to eat tonight. And that they get at least four hours of shut eye.”

“You got it. I’ve got two guards at the door of the cell. They’ll get rotated out. Let me know if you need anything else.” Alek pulled the clipboard down and started making notes on who to call in and who they should replace. 

Dean grinned. Maybe this kid would work out. Maybe the team could survive without Naythin...or him. At least not all the time, he had a wedding to attend after all. “Great, man. Good job. Talk to ya later.” He hung up the phone and headed back to bed, a pleased grin teasing at his lips. 

Arie sat quietly in bed as Dean talked on the phone. She tried not to eavesdrop but when she heard Naythin’s name, she couldn’t help it. “Everything okay?” She kept her eyes on the blanket. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “I, uh, replaced Naythin on the team. And I had them _nicely_ go pick him up. He didn’t kill me but he still attacked an Alpha and even I know that’s wrong. So he’s just campin’ out for now.” He shrugged. “No big deal. I made sure to tell them not to hurt him or anything. It is Naythin after all.” He sighed. “I just couldn’t let him go without at least a show of...whatever. If I did the other guys would think they could try killing me whenever they felt like it, ya know?” 

Arie nodded slowly. He was right but it still didn’t make it any easier to accept. “Who did you get to replace Naythin?” She was running names through her head trying to weed through the maybe’s and the hell no’s. 

“Well Naythin told me that Alek was a good choice, so I picked him. And in case someone else decided to drop from the team, I had Alek pick a partner in crime so to speak. I dunno who the guy is, but Alek vouched for him. He said he had military training so I figured that this guy would at least cover that aspect of things that Naythin use to do alone. Uh, Alek called him...Matty.”

Arie’s head popped up so fast and looked at Dean it pulled at her shoulder and she hissed in pain. “Matty? As in Mathias Pendragon? Shit. The guy was dishonorably discharged from the Army for nearly beating his CO to death over leave time. He has this thing about hurting people so it doesn’t look like it was done on purpose. You need...probably should check to make sure Naythin is okay.” 

Dean’s eyes widened with every word Arie said and before she’d finished her last sentence he was up and out of bed, throwing on sweats and a tee. “I have to go make sure Naythin’s alright,” He said it like she hadn’t already suggested it. “Oh shit. sonuvabitch!” He swore as he shoved his feet into running shoes and grabbed his cell phone. “I’m gonna KILL Alek!” Before Arie had time to respond Dean was running down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time. 

Arie waited until Dean was gone before she tried to get out of bed. Her shoulder had just barely started to heal so every move she made was torture. She wrapped a blanket around herself as best she could with one hand and started for the door. Glancing at Dean’s dresser, she groaned when his phone wasn’t there. It was times like these she really hated not having a landline in the house. 

Twenty minutes later, Arie made it downstairs and into the kitchen where her phone sat on the counter. She was sweating profusely and her whole arm was throbbing. Arie pulled up Beth’s number and prayed she answered. 

“Arie, hey what’s up? You guys...okay?”

Bless her nosey heart. “We’re...better. Okay may take a bit but thanks. Yeah. Listen I need you to make sure that Alek and Mathias are in the pack house. Tell them anything just make sure they’re both there.” 

“They’re here right now. Alek is in the security office and I saw Matty in the kitchen a few minutes ago. Why? Something wrong?” 

Arie hesitated before answering. She didn’t want to give too much away. “Let’s just say they pissed off Dean and leave it at that.” The dead air on the other end had her smile a little. “Yeah. I think Mathias may have overstepped his bounds a bit.” 

“Uhh Arie? Dean just walked in the pack house and...holy shit...his eye are white.” 

Arie could hear the fear in her voice and honestly, she didn’t blame her. “Beth, go in my office and stay there. I can’t come to the house. I’m uhhh...I can’t right now. You’ll be fine. Just stay in the office.” 

“O...okay. Office. Got it.” 

The line went dead. Arie hung her head and really hated being grounded. 

Dean ran all the way to the pack house. And he was too focused on killing people to be out of breath. “Alek!” He headed for the security office, shouted the kid’s name so loudly the pictures on the walls vibrated.

Alek had been going over schedules when he heard his name bouncing off the walls of the pack house. He stood up slowly and looked at the monitors and saw Dean heading for the office and he didn’t look happy. “Oh shit.” 

Reaching the office door, Dean barely kept himself from ripping it right off its hinges. Opening the door he stepped just inside, allowing the door to close behind him. He pinned Alek with his gaze, his eyes a swirl of moonlight. “You wanna tell me what happened or should I just start guessing?” 

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He tried to keep his voice level but failed miserably. He’d heard about Dean’s eyes being white but never thought he’d ever actually see it. Alek had to force himself to look away. 

“What happened when Naythin was picked up?” 

He’d be the first to admit that he didn’t think Naythin was gonna have his ass dusted in rose petals, but after the things Arie had told him about Matty he was seriously afraid for Naythin’s safety. He started to say more but paused for a moment. _Dusted in rose petals?_ Arie’s damn potpourri bottles. 

“And remember what I said, if your boy fucks up and yer just as guilty.” 

“I honestly don’t know. I haven't been down to see Naythin.” Alek thought back to Matty’s little issue with hurting people and really hoped he didn’t do anything to Naythin. He hadn't meant for him to hurt the guy. 

Dean eyed Alek and slowly started to calm down. He gave a curt nod. “Alright. But uh, yer gonna have to tell him that he lost the job of second in command. I’m sorry but you should have known better than to enlist someone like that.” He lifted his brows pointedly at Alek. 

He took a deep breath and looked up at the monitors. “Where is Matty?” 

Alek was this close to losing control of his bowels. When Dean asked where Matty was, he blinked a few times and finally answered. “Kitchen. He was getting the guards on Naythin some chow.” 

Dean nodded and glanced at Alek. “I don’t want to have my weekends with Arie interrupted again. Keep on top of things, Alek. I’m depending on you now that we don’t have Naythin on board. If somethin’ happens and you think it’s something that might make me mad, then it should make you mad. Handle it until my weekends are over. Got it?” 

“Yes...yes sir...I mean Dean. Yeah. No problem.” He was still alive. If Matty lived through this Alek was going to kill the bastard. 

Dean walked out of the security office looking a lot less like he was going to kill someone. He even managed a smile and nod to one of the members of the house staff. He jogged the rest of the way to the door leading down to the basement and the holding cells. He opened the door and hurried down the stairs, maybe he could catch Matty down here while he was checking on Naythin and kill two birds with one stone. When he reached the last step he turned without even bothering to look in another direction and headed for the cells. 

He slowed as he approached the guards, pausing as he reached them. “How is he?” he asked, jutting his chin to the cells located behind the guards. 

“He’s quiet. Hasn’t said much. Matty is with him now.” 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw and his eyes flashed white. He didn’t bother to thank the guards as he pushed past them and made his way toward the rooms. He didn’t bother to ask which one Naythin was in, he simply paused in front of them and listened carefully. 

Matty sat at the table and popped a piece of his sandwich in his mouth. “Funny how things work out, Emerson. You thought you were so special and that the laws didn’t apply to you but here you are locked up because you tried to kill the Alpha. Here I thought you two were pals.” He stood up and walked over to the cell and smirked. “How’s that head of yours? I gotta admit it’s pretty hard.” He looked down at his own fist and shook it. “We’ll see how special you are when they’re putting a bullet in your head.” 

Dean was glad for his ability to sneak in most anywhere without being heard. He slipped into the room where Naythin was being held, and memories from the night he shifted for the first time assaulted him. He stood behind Matty, so close it was a wonder that the ignorant bastard didn’t feel him breathing down his neck. 

Naythin lay on the floor and took inventory of his body parts to make sure everything was working. He was fine until he got to his hands and face. Yep, they hurt. He listened to Matty and tried to ignore him by pretending to be passed out still. Movement from the door caught his attention and he watched it swing open and a pair of legs in sweatpants crept in. He inhaled carefully and tried his best to stay still. 

When Dean got behind Matty, Naythin couldn’t help himself. “Hey Dean. You look pretty good for a dead man.” 

Dean nearly killed Naythin himself in that moment. He glared daggers at the kid as he took a couple steps back from Matty and waited for the guy to turn around. 

Matty whipped around. He brought his fists up and dropped into a fighting stance. When he saw it really was Dean and not Naythin trying to bullshit him, he smiled and made sweeping motion with his hand towards Naythin. “There ya go, boss. Just like you asked.” Matty took two steps back and grinned even bigger. 

Dean smiled quite fakely as he nodded. “Yeah...about that. I don’t remember giving you permission to kick his head in. I also don’t remember saying that you were to touch him other than to bring his sorry ass in and lock him up. I’m sorry, Matty, I’m gonna have to take back the position that Alek mistakenly gave you.” 

Matty looked at Dean as if he were speaking Chinese. “You gotta be shittin’ me! I was told to bring him in and I did that. He tripped. Big deal. He’ll heal up just fine for his execution!” He started towards the cell and stopped in front of the door. “Tell him, Emerson! Tell him how you _tripped_ and bumped yer head.” 

Naythin caught the look Dean gave him and frankly he hurt too much to even worry about it. He had to roll on his side a little to be able to look up at Matty through the eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “Yeah. I tripped and fell on your fist and boot about a dozen times. Sure, Matty. Whatever gets you off.” He groaned as he raised his hands to expose the silver burns on his wrists. “Guess I forgot to get my shot this month for my silver allergy.” 

Dean started to speak, to tell Matty that he was nowhere near shitting him. But Naythin’s responses to Matty’s words had him snapping his mouth shut. It happened silently. He didn’t even have to silence a moan or pained groan. It happened faster and faster the more pissed off he got and by the time Dean laid eyes on Naythin’s wrists he went after Matty, grabbing the sonuvabitch by the throat and squeezed as he picked him up off the floor. “YOU PUT CUFFS ON HIM!?!” The roar like snarl shook the foundations. 

He clawed at Dean’s hands trying to pry them off so he could breath but Matty might as well have been pulling on steel cables. They weren’t budging. He could feel his lungs start to spasm as they fought for air. “He...tried to...fight. Had...to.” His eyes started to bug out and no matter how hard he tried, Matty could not shift. 

Dean leaned in close to Matty’s ear and retracted his fangs so he could speak. “I said pick him up. I didn’t stutter.” He pulled back and gazed at Matty’s face as his fangs pushed back through his gums. Without another word, only a loud growl that ripped from Dean’s throat, he bit Matty’s head clean off his shoulders. He watched the head thud onto the stone floor and tossed the body to one side. “Maybe next time you should listen.” He spoke to the dead carcass despite the fact that it was just that, a lifeless husk. As he shifted back into his human figure he lifted his eyes to Naythin. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I never would have told them to do those things. I told Alek very plainly not to hurt you, just to bring you in.” 

Naythin rolled on his back cradling his hands just above his chest. “I know. I get it.” He would have shrugged if it didn’t hurt so much. “I never liked that prick anyway.” 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Naythin was hurting. “I could...call Cas...if you want…” He knew that the kid wouldn’t want him to do it. The only way he’d been able to do it before was hugging the person and he was certain that he was the last person on Earth Naythin wanted to talk to let alone have Dean hug him. 

“No thanks. The last time Cas didn’t exactly bring all of me back.” He let his head fall to the side and he tried to focus on Dean’s face. “So. You want to explain to me why you’re not dead? Not that I want you dead or anything but last time I saw you weren’t looking so hot.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath. “You heard Cas say that it was Death that made that happen, not him. He wouldn’t have screwed up like that.” He glared at Naythin but figured they were even now. They’d both said things about the people the other loved. Even if he loved Cas in a _totally_ different way. “I healed.” He responded as he turned his back on Naythin and started out the door. 

“You...wait. Dean! Hey!” Holding his hands as tight to his chest as he could, Naythin rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his knees. Groaning as he managed to get to his feet and not fall on his face. “Come on, man!” 

Dean had no intention of stopping but finally, he did, one hand holding the door open as he looked back at Naythin. “What?” 

“What?” He staggered towards the front of the cell and let his body fall against it keeping his bare skin off the bars. “Why am I in here?” 

Dean frowned, his forehead creasing with incredulous confusion. “What do you mean why are you here? You’re here because you tried to kill me, or did that slip your mind. I’m not sure what we’re gonna do yet, but if I let this slide with you then none of my men are gonna respect me...okay and a little bit fear me.” 

Naythin grabbed one of the bars and pulled himself upright ignoring the burn that had started on his hand. “It wasn’t intentional! You called Kyla a skank! You’d have done the same thing if someone said something like that about Arie and don’t you dare try and tell me otherwise. I got pissed and I reacted!” His arm started to shake but he refused to pull his hand off the bar. 

_No I wouldn’t have. Not to you. Anyone else, and yeah, you’re damn straight. But you, no. I might have punched you. Maybe even a couple of times. But I wouldn’t have choked you. And I wouldn’t have sliced into you. That’s all on you, buddy, not me. You’re the one that’s gonna have to live with that. Don’t try and put your shit off on me, I got enough of my own._

“Are you done now? Is that it? Riveting. Next time maybe I oughtta write that shit down. You, uh, might wanna get off the bars.” Dean drawled pointing to the area where Naythin’s flesh was smoking. He glanced down at the remains of Matty. “I’ll have someone come in here and clean this up.” 

Naythin growled as he slowly peeled his hand off the bar. The skin had been burned off and the tissue underneath had started to turn black. He stared at Dean for a moment before turning away and laying down on the cot. There was no way he was going to let Dean see the tears running down his cheeks. 

Seeing the way Naythin’s hand was burned made something inside Dean’s chest ache. _Nothin’ there, you’re empty inside remember?_ “I’ll, uh, make sure the punishment’s nothin’ too severe. Make ya jus’ clean the toilets or somethin’...” With that he ducked out of the room and headed back to the stairs. 

He paused when he reached the guards. “No one in or out unless it’s me. Understood?” His eyes flickered between the two men. “And you pass that info on to whoever takes over for you. Got me? Anyone who fails to comply with my order will find himself in the cell right next to Naythin’s.” He turned then and walked purposefully down the hall to the stairs. 

With Dean out of the house, Arie was able to get the first aid kit out and properly bandage her shoulder. She threw the towel in the wash with a ton of bleach hoping to get the blood out. Looking in the mirror at what was left of her shoulder, she could understand Dean’s reaction. It was a pulpy mess. The muscle had started to heal but the ends of the collar bone did not’ meet so they weren’t healing. If she didn’t get them put back together it would heal crooked and she’d be in trouble. She eyed her phone and debated on calling Kyla. No way that would go over well with Dean. 

Shaking her head, she bandaged her shoulder, put her arm in a sling and hoped for the best. If it did heal wrong it would have to be rebroke and that was something she wasn't’ looking forward to. Picking up her cell, she stared at it before finding Dean’s number and hitting send. No one had called her from the house so she was pretty certain he hadn’t killed anyone. 

Dean reached into the pocket of his sweats when he felt it vibrate and heard the telltale Led Zeppelin riffs. He glanced at the screen only because he was in no mood to hear anyone whining because they had to clean up the mess he made. 

“Hey, baby,” he answered the cell, a smile automatically curving his lips. 

Arie smiled when she heard Dean’s voice. “Hi. Just checking in to make sure everything is okay.” He sounded okay but Dean had a habit of disguising his voice to hide what was really going on inside. 

“I’m on my way to tell Alek that he doesn’t have to fire Matty after all...I told him. And he’s kinda torn up about it…” Dean made a face and couldn’t help the chuckle that pushed past his lips. 

“Okay. Well that’s good then, right?” She struggled to get her arms in one of Dean’s shirts and hissed when the material caught on the sling and tugged at her shoulder. “Is Naythin okay? Matty didn’t pull any of his bullshit on him did he?” 

Dean stopped in the stairwell and fought back the growl that rumbled in his chest. “No, Naythin’s not okay. I made it a point to tell Alek _not_ to hurt him when they went to get him. And what did that sonuvabitch Matty do? He fuckin’ beat the living shit outta Naythin and PUT SILVER CUFFS ON HIM!” Dean only realized he was screaming when someone opened the door upstairs to look down the stairwell at him. He cleared his throat. “Sorry. I just...I promised Naythin a long time ago that I wouldn’t ever let that happen to him.” 

Arie’s growl got louder and louder as Dean told her what happened to Naythin. He had an intense fear of being tied up. No wonder they’d beaten him afterwards. He’d been trying to get free. “How bad is he? Does he need to be seen by…” Arie let it go and wanted to hit rewind. “I can have a doctor from one of the other areas come in and look at him. It’ll take a few hours but they’ll come.” 

Dean’s growl got louder and louder until it because a loud snarl at the implied notion that his skank come look at him. “I offered to call Cas but he alluded to the fact that my angel doesn’t know how to fix him correctly. I figure we’re even on that score. Personally, I’d let him suffer. It’s not like he won’t heal. And I’m too pissed at his stubborn ass to even think about it.” He huffed. “Fine, bring a doctor in. Not his…. _her_ , I don’t want to have to have anyone scrub the hell out of the place because of mystery white liquid spills.” 

She let it go and nodded against the phone. This _thing_ with Kyla and Naythin was going to be an ongoing situation. One that Arie wasn’t sure how to deal with. “I’ll make the call as soon as I hang up with you, okay? Are you coming home or staying at the pack house until the doctor gets there.” Arie really wanted him home but he was well within his rights to stay there as long as he needed to. 

Dean got quiet as he reached the top of the stairs and stepped out, closing the basement door behind him. “Hmmmm, I dunno. I doubt he’d want me there. Which just makes me what to be there to pester the hell out of him. But…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “More than that I’d rather be at home with you. Do you think...Am I making a bad choice?” 

Arie sat down on the edge of the tub and thought for a moment. “I can understand how upset you are at Naythin, hun but I think it would be good to have someone he knows there when the doc gets there. He’s not going to be familiar with him or her and he…” Arie exhaled and closed her eyes. “He still panics sometimes around doctors. Please don’t tell him I told you if you decide to stay.” 

Dean heaved a heavily burdened sigh and leaned against the wall as he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll wait here. Um, Ar...when were you gonna tell me that you gave that skank the bottom part of our _Summer home_ for her mad scientist experiments?”

Arie dropped her head to her chest and shook it slowly. Maturity was not one of Dean’s strong points. “It was before you started hating her. I thought it would be a good idea to have a functioning clinic in each pack house for emergencies so people didn’t have to worry about going out and being around humans when they got hurt. There are some Lycans that never leave their pack house property because they’re afraid.” She thought for a moment and sighed. “Ours has already helped more than a few people including a thirteen year old who thought flying off the main garage roof was a good idea. He broke his arm in three places.” 

Dean nodded as he listened. “That actually is a great idea, Ar. I like it. But, uh, send her to the pack in Lebanon. We’ll get a different doctor, a _real_ one.” 

“Let me let you go so I can get a doc over there, okay?” Avoiding the subject...good plan. “I love you.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “I love you too, baby. Even when you’re avoiding things. Keep that arm secured. I’ll see you as soon as the doctor’s finished. Bye. baby.” 

Arie huffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s in a sling, dear. I’ll see you soon.” She ended the call and pulled up her contacts for the Wyoming pack house and called their doctor. 

Dr. Gordon Michaels pulled up to the pack house and stared at it for a few minutes before getting out of his car. He whistled long and low and he craned his neck to see the whole building from top to bottom. “Damn that place is big.” Grabbing his bag, he took a deep breath and headed for the front door, rang the bell and waited to be admitted. 

Beth had been working in Arie’s office getting school supplies ordered for the upcoming school year when she heard the doorbell. Normally, she’d let the staff get it but she needed to stretch her legs. Hurrying out to the foyer, she yelled out. “I got it!” Going to the door, she looked at the small monitor to see who it was. After making sure the person matched the photo that had been emailed to her, she unlocked the door and swung it open. 

“HI!” She greeted the doctor with her usual bright smile. “I’m Beth, Arie’s assistant. Come on in. You’re here to see Naythin right?” She closed the door behind him making sure to lock it. 

“Yes, Naythin Emerson. I was told your own doctor was away and couldn’t attend to him.” He looked around and was very impressed. “Where is he? The patient?”

Beth’s step faltered just a bit but she recovered quickly. “Wait here. I’ll have someone take you to him.” She left him standing in the foyer as she went for the kitchen to try and find Dean. Her heart was racing and she wasn’t sure what sort of reception he’d give her since it was the first time she’d had to be around him since the whole thing with Arie’s nightmares. Stopping at the kitchen door, she took a deep breath and pushed them open. 

Dean sat at the counter stuffing pie into his mouth, he’d already managed to eat about half of the thing when movement out of the corner of his eye had him lowering the fork in his hand. He didn’t say anything simply waited for the woman to speak up. 

Beth kept her eyes glued to the countertop just to the left of where Dean was sitting. “I’m sorry to disturb you but, Dr. Michaels is here to see Naythin. I didn’t know who you wanted to escort him to the cells.” 

Dean nodded and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. “Thanks,” he muttered while sliding off the stool. He walked toward her and noticed a slight air of fear about her. “Uh, Beth? It is Beth, right?” He nodded to his own words. “You don’t have to worry about...what happened. I don’t blame you. From what I hear you people talk about everything anyway so why should that have been any different?” His head turned slightly and he smiled at her as he walked past. 

For the first time in her life, Beth knew exactly how a rabbit felt when the predator walked past it in the bushes. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and when he said her name, she swore the thing stopped for a few beats before kick starting itself again. That was...okay and damn did he have a nice smile. Her hands flew up to her mouth as if she’d said it out loud. She sat down on one of the stools at the counter and let her head rest on the cold countertop. “Breathe. Just breathe.” She told herself. 

Dean managed to locate the doctor and walked over to him, he looked a bit like Death’s nerdy cousin, but he decided not to mention that, to either of them. A wide friendly smile was plastered on his face as he held out his hand. “Dean Winchester,” He introduced himself. 

Gordon saw the man come towards him and his nostrils flared, his eyes bugged a little behind his glasses and when he held out a hand to him, he nearly fainted. Taking a step back, he bowed at the waist. “My Alpha. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

Dean stared at the man and blinked a couple times before he managed to pull himself together and let his hand fall to his side. “Uh, yeah, okay, thanks.” He cleared his throat and turned his attention to directing him to Naythin. “He’s just down here,” he explained as he opened the door leading down into the basement. 

He followed at a respectable distance into the basement and when Gordon saw the sign for the clinic he hesitated, “Will I be attending to Mr. Emerson in the clinic or where he currently is being kept?” It was a logical question. If they had a functioning clinic it would only seem proper to see the man there and not in some dank holding cell. 

“His cell. He, uh...he’s kinda waiting out his sentencing...and the dumbasses I sent to go get him decided to play a little soccer with his head...and chest...and any other part of him they could find to kick or punch. I bet you’re glad to be here, huh?” He chuckled softly and jerked his head to the side for the doctor to follow him. 

“As you wish.” He followed his Alpha to the holding cell and tried to get a mental picture of possible injuries. When they reached what he assumed to be the cell based on the two guards who stood outside, Gordon’s nose crinkled up at the smell of silver burns and blood. 

Dean paused by the guards and mumbled softly in hopes that the doctor wouldn’t hear. “Did somebody come clean Matty off the walls and the floor?” 

The guard nodded curtly. “Floor scrubbed as well, Alpha.” 

Dean grinned and clapped the guard on the shoulder. “Good man,” he praised softly. Turning to face the doctor he jerked his head to the side once more. “In here. Now, he has silver burns on his wrists. My dumbass men totally fucked up treating him like that. So I did the only thing a good Alpha could do.” He shrugged and opened the door that led to Naythin’s cell. “I killed him.”

Gordon hesitated at the door and blinked several times. He’d heard rumors of the new Alpha’s ferocity but he didn’t believe them. He certainly believed them now. He cleared his throat and set his bag on the table and started for the cell. “With your permission, I’d like to enter his cell to get a look at his injuries.” His eyes were lowered in respect. 

“Oh yeah, sure, of course,” Dean responded, nodding his agreement as he turned around looking for the keys and finding them hanging on the wall near the door. He snatched them off the wall and moved to Naythin’s cell door, deftly unlocking it and pushing it open for the doctor. 

Naythin had been laying on the cot with his back to the door since Dean had left earlier. His wrists were barely healing and his felt like his hand was still glued to the cell bar. The rest of him just didn’t seem to matter after that. He heard the door open and counted two people entering. One of them being Dean and the other he couldn’t place. The guy sounded like he was right out of some British finishing school or something. The part of _examining his injuries_ had him raise his head and roll over slowly. “The hell are you?” 

“My name is Dr. Gordon Michaels. I’m here to attend to your injuries, Mr. Emerson.” Without even getting any closer he knew the burns were severe and needed immediate attention. “If you please, I’d like to bandage those burns as quickly as possible so they start healing.” He turned, picked up his bag and moved quickly into the cell. The low warning growl from his patient was not expected at all.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the silver laced cell bars. “Relax, Naythin. You really don’t want me to come over there and sit on ya. Trust me.” 

Gordon slowed his approach, averted his eyes and made sure his movements were slow and deliberate. The man was in pain and cornered. It only made sense that he’d be on guard. “I mean you no harm, Mr. Emerson.” He started pulling out a bottle of saline solution, gauze pads and several rolls of bandages. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he approached the man intent on cutting away the sleeves of his shirt to get a better look at the wounds. 

“Don’t come near me.” Naythin’s eyes were glued to the doctor’s hands. His eyes were wide, his breathing was fast and he slowly backed himself into the corner of the cell. 

“Wait!” The command was barked and held all of the authority of an Alpha. When the doctor did as he commanded he crossed the short distance between himself and Naythin. “Hey, come on, I know we’re not exactly getting along right now, but you need to trust me.” 

The doctor froze when he heard the command bellowed at him. He watched as the man on the cot didn’t take his eyes off him even when his Alpha entered the cell. Gordon stood as still as possible and waited until he was told it was safe to continue. 

The growl continued to rumble in Naythin’s chest as he eyed the scissors the doctor was holding. Flashbacks hit him from being in the hospital before and he couldn’t turn them off. “He touches me and I’ll kill him.” His voice was deeper than normal and was more growl than anything else. It took all he had to pull his eyes away from the doctor's hand and look over at Dean for a second before looking back. 

Dean shook his head. “No. You won’t.” He pushed that at Naythin and crouched down by the kid’s head. “Naythin, look at me. He’s not going to hurt you. If he did you know I would snap his neck before he could even move. I’m not gonna let him hurt you, you’re okay.” 

He took one of Naythin’s hands in his. He looked up at the doctor and nodded. “He’s not gonna hurt you. I’ve got him.” 

He returned his attention to Naythin. “I don’t like doctors either but you won’t let me call for Cas so this is the best option we have right now.” 

Gordon was less enthusiastic about approaching the man when he continued to growl at him and the look in his eyes was enough to put the fear of God in anyone. With the scissors in hand, he was careful to not touch his skin with the metal and slid the material in the scissor and pushed them upwards towards his elbow. He stopped when Naythin jerked his arm. “If you continue to do that I could cut your arm and I do not want that to happen.” He didn’t want to die is what he should have said but kept that to himself. 

He reached for a pile of gauze pads and the saline solution and hovered over the burned wrist. “These are very deep. The cuffs should not have been applied this tightly.” He placed several of the pads over the burned area and started to pour the solution over it. When he found himself flat on his back on the far side of the cell desperately trying to get air into his lungs It took all he had to not run out the door. 

Naythin did his best to try and concentrate on what Dean was saying but at that moment it really wasn’t getting through. Trust him. Right. This so called doctor was coming at him with scissors and Dean wanted him to trust him. He managed to clamp his eyes shut when Dean took hold of his hand and he was able to relax just a bit from his touch. The doctors commentary on his wrist wasn’t helping matters and when he felt something cold splash on them, he lashed out with his leg and kicked the doctor across the cell. His fangs dropped and he snapped his jaws at him. 

Dean immediately shifted to match Naythin, his fangs dropped suddenly, and his eyes were milky white. He growled low in his chest, but it wasn’t at the doctor, it was directed at Naythin. “I told you to trust me,” he growled. “The next time you hit him, I’m gonna hold you down.” He was dead serious and he made certain to look Naythin in the eye so the kid would know just how serious he was. 

Gordon managed to get to his feet and straighten his coat and shirt. He got as close to the bars as he could to make his way back to the small table where his bag sat. “With all due respect. I’d rather not go through that again.” He rubbed the center of his chest where Naythin’s boot had connected. “I can sedate him if need be.” 

Naythin locked eyes with Dean and held his glare. He was running out of options and the ones he had were not looking very good. He watched as the doc picked himself up and was grateful he hadn’t hurt him. “I’m sorry. I don’t...I can’t handle doctors I don’t know. It’s...it’s not personal doc. Just something from before.” He made a point of looking back at Dean when he said it. “I see a needle in your hand coming at me and you may want to think about running.” 

“How about if you had me stuff and tell me what to do with it,” Dean suggested as he looked up at the doctor. He quickly looked down at Naythin, “And I don’ wanna hear commentary from the peanut gallery.” He winked at Naythin before lifting his eyes to the doctor. 

He thought about what Dean had said for a moment but agreed. “That would work.” He handed Dean the saline solution and more bandages and instructed him where to place them and how much solution to soak them with. As he spoke, he readied the next batch for the second wrist and his hand. Gordon kept his eye on the patient every so often to try and judge his level of pain tolerance. 

Naythin stiffened and pulled back just a little but nodded quickly at Dean’s suggestion. He’d just make sure to not look up at the doctor and it _should_ be fine. Taking a slow deep breath, he held his arm out towards Dean and tried to ignore how bad he was shaking. 

Dean may be many things but unobservant wasn’t one of them. He saw how badly Naythin was shaking even though he tried to hide it. He placed a free hand on Naythin’s shoulder. “It’s just me, buddy. I gotcha. It’s just me. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore. And you saw what I did to the asshole that did hurt you. So you gotta trust me, at least a little.” He spoke in soothing tones as he wiped the area clean where the silver had eaten though Naythin’s skin and tissue and nearly down to the bone. Dean swore under his breath and wanted to kill Matty all over again. Slower this time. With a lot more screaming and begging than there’s been the last time. 

Gordon was very impressed in the way Dean handled Naythin. He wasn’t bullying him into submitting to the treatment and he was very careful in the way he handled his injuries. He would make a point of telling others about it when he returned. This was definitely not the same crazed lunatic he’d been told about. 

He continued to hand off supplies and was careful to keep his voice as low as possible to not interrupt the one sided conversation between the two men. 

Naythin let his head fall back against the wall and close his eyes to keep from looking down at his wrists. His breathing had started to even out and that tight feeling in his chest was loosening up. He didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t see the doctor anymore or the constant contact Dean kept with him by talking to him and touching him with his hand or leaning his leg against his. Only once did he yank his hand back away from Dean when some of the gauze caught and pulled on the palm of his hand. His flight instinct kicked into overdrive but was quickly reined in when he heard Dean and felt his hand on his shoulder. 

Things seemed to be going well, that is until he screwed it up. Dean ground his teeth at his own stupidity and not paying close enough attention. He reached for Naythin before he could get off the bed, his hand lightly gripping Naythin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s okay. The bandage just caught. I didn’t mean to upset ya.” He shifted his hand to the back of Naythin’s neck where he started to rub soothingly. He hoped it would work to get the kid calmed down so that he wasn’t perched like a cat ready to jump and run as soon as he released him. 

When Gordon was satisfied by the way Dean bandaged his patients wrists and hand, he started to put away the items no longer needed. “It seems you have some medical experience as well as leadership experience. Very nicely done. Very nicely done.” He pulled a small bottle of pain medicine and set it on the table next to a small glass. “Make sure he takes two every six hours until they’re gone. It’ll help with the pain.” 

He leaned forward slightly to look at Naythin’s face and nodded. “That is an encouraging sign. The swelling on your face has reduced a great deal in the time I’ve been here. As well as the bruising. If this keeps up, you should be fully healed in three or four days.” He closed his bag and stood up straight. “If anything changes do not hesitate to call day or night.” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s touch and his body relaxed. He felt his muscles loosen up and he was able to take in longer and deeper breaths. He tried to concentrate on what the doc was saying about his injuries but he couldn’t. He’d been wound so tight for so long he was having a hard time keeping it together let alone stay awake. He opened his eyes enough to look up at the doctor and give him a half smile. “Thanks doc. Sorry for being such an ass.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and huffed, though a smile teased at the corners of his lips. “Yer always an ass, but we’re used to it.” He turned his head to look back at the doctor and grinned. “C’mon, I’ll lead you back upstairs.”

Dean knew that if Naythin was able to speak coherently then he was improving nicely, just like the good doctor had said. Dean always had to bit his tongue when doctors told Lycan’s that they were healing nicely, only another week or few days or whatever amount of time they could rattle off. He healed almost immediately. He prided himself on being like Wolverine. Yeah, he’d been proud to be batman when he and Sam were in the middle of that hunt with the cursed rabbit’s foot, but being Wolverine was way better. He just hadn’t gotten the chance to do the bullet thing, at least not facing the bastard. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, young man. Your behavior is completely understandable.” He picked up his bag and started for the door. He stopped at the cell door and looked back a moment. “The pack will do well with you as it’s Alpha, Mr. Winchester. Very well indeed.” He continued to the door and waited outside. 

Naythin raised a hand and carefully poked at his face and found the doc wasn’t kidding. Both of his eyes matched for the most part, his lip wasn’t split in three places anymore and his left cheek didn’t feel mushy when he pressed on the bone. He waited for the doc to leave the cell before he let his hand drop in Dean’s leg to get his attention. “This your doing?” He pointed to the quickly fading bruise on his face.

Dean shrugged. “Why would I want to heal you? Ya ungrateful little shit.” He pulled to his feet and kicked Naythin’s booted foot lightly as he grinned at him. “Get some rest. “ He walked out of the cell and quietly closed the door behind him. Before reaching the door that lead out of the cell areas, Dean paused. “If you want...I can prob’ly find someone who doesn’t wanna rip her face off and get them to make sure that… _she_ knows you’re still kickin’.” 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and laugh. “That’d be great.” Naythin rolled onto his side and stared at Dean’s back. “Thanks, Dean.” 

Dean stopped and looked back at Naythin, holding the door slightly open with one hand. “For what?” 

How do you thank someone for making sure you didn’t put a bullet in your head or for keeping you from losing your mind because of some irrational fear. Naythin shrugged his shoulder and looked away, clearing his throat a couple times. “Just...for...just thanks.” 

Dean thought he understood where Naythin was going with his half vague and half completely unanswered response, but he wasn’t getting derailed into chick’s ville. “Uh huh. That was clear as mud. I oughtta take you on a few of the pack meetings, then nobody would know what the hell was going on.” He nodded to his own words and started out the door. As the door was closing on its own behind him, Dean jutted his head toward the stairs and was about to follow the doctor back upstairs when he paused and felt the need to reiterate some of what he said to Naythin, knowing too damn well that the friggin’ punk would do just the opposite of what he’d said just to be a pain in Dean’s ass. “Get some sleep,” he ordered, the sound of his voice muffled by the steel door. 

Naythin lifted his good hand off the cot and flipped Dean the bird. “Yes, Dad.” Letting out a huge sigh, he tried to get comfortable and do as he was told.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


About a week after Naythin was brought in, Dean “sentenced” him to hard labor around the pack house. Lawn maintenance, scrubbing toilets and helping out the staff with repairs and general bullshit work around the house. Naythin even “pretended” to act pissed about it when he found out but it didn’t last long. Arie was grateful Dean went easy on the guy. He could have done a whole lot worse to prove himself to the pack.

Because Dean had been so upset about what had happened to her shoulder, Arie made a point of changing the bandages when he was out working on the Impala. A week and a half into the healing, she was able to ditch the sling and start using her shoulder a bit more. On the outside, it was looking a whole lot better. The bite marks and tearing had been reduced to bright pink scars but inside she could feel the muscles were still tight and not ready for full time use. 

Arie and Dean settled back into a familiar routine very reminiscent of when he’d first moved in with her. She’d had most of her office sent to the farm so she could work from home. The farm was home again and the pack house was “work”. Some people were having a hard time adjusting to her absence but with email and her cell it was starting to work. She knew there would be times when no matter how hard she tried, she’d have to go to the pack house but they would be short stays...a few hours at the most. 

Beth had taken over a lot of Arie’s minor responsibilities with great gusto and welcomed new projects with her ever present smile. Arie was glad that the tension between her and Dean was no longer an issue. Though Arie felt it would be a long time before Beth could bring herself to come to the farm when Arie wasn’t there. Beth was very middle of the road....a two legged Switzerland, but when Dean was around and that heavy Alpha vibe rolled off him it was enough to send her scurrying for cover. 

Dean had gotten up early to work on the Impala. He was almost done with it and Arie had scheduled to have it towed in to get painted. Of course the interrogation Dean had given the paint shop owner would have made the CIA, FBI and ICE proud. Arie rolled out of bed and immediately regretted it. Her stomach started to cramp and her brain kicked in sending her scrambling for the bathroom. After ten minutes of throwing up last nights dinner, she managed to get a washcloth out and sit back against the tub. That was new. 

Arie had been having stomach cramps the past couple of days but nothing like what just happened. Always first thing in the morning and usually not until she was upright and mobile. She’d brushed it off as left over stress and getting her office moved. Getting to her feet, she went back to the bedroom to throw on some clothes and made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee before diving into her email. Turning the coffee pot on, she went to her desk and powered up her laptop. Sitting in her chair with one knee pulled up to her chest, the smell of the fresh brewed coffee reached her. Normally the smell put a huge smile on her face but not this time. Arie didn’t even get a full breathe in before she was running to the downstairs bathroom for a repeat of the heaves and more throwing up. What. The. Hell. 

Lycans don’t get sick. Not even the sniffles or allergies. Once they have that first shift, no more medical insurance co-pays. She leaned her forehead on the cool edge of the tub and tried to think. It wasn’t food poisoning. They hadn’t gone out to dinner lately and she sure as hell knew it wasn’t her cooking. There was only one other explanation for it. 

“Oh shit! Oh...shit.” 

She sat on the floor and looked down at her stomach. Her hand slowly lifted and she placed it gently above the waistband of her shorts. “Anyone home?” Tears started to slowly run down her face as she stared at her hand on her stomach. Pulling herself to her feet, her hand still in place, Arie found her cell and called Beth. 

“Hey, Arie! How’s it going?” 

“Uhh, Beth I need a favor. A really huge girl type favor.” Arie sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes glued to the back door making sure Dean didn’t walk in while she was on the phone. 

“Arie, What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Dean okay?” 

“Oh no. He’s fine. He’s out working on his car. Me?” She laughed nervously and got up to look out the window to really make sure Dean wasn’t on his way in. “Beth, I think I’m pregnant.” 

Dead. Silence. 

“Beth? You still there?” Arie pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure the call hadn’t been dropped. Nope.

A loud squeal pierced Arie’s eardrum and she nearly dropped the phone. A whole lot of “Oh my God’s” and “This is great” and the one that killed it all. “Have you told Dean?”

“Dean? Oh no! I can’t. Not until I know for sure without a shadow of a doubt. Hell, I may not even be…” She couldn’t say it. 

“Pregnant?” 

“Yes. That.” 

“What do you want me to do, Arie?” Beth’s voice was soft and reassuring. 

“I’m going to go to town to get a test. I’ll take it at the pack house. Just...be there? Please?” She knew she sounded pathetic. 

“Of course I will! What are girlfriends for?” 

“Thank you. I need to run some errands anyway so Dean won’t be suspicious. I hate keeping this from him but if I’m not...it’ll break his heart.” Arie ended the call, grabbed some saltines out of the pantry and went out to tell Dean she was going to town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Arie sat on the bathroom counter and stared at the test strip. Her hands started to shake and she nearly dropped it into the sink. One blue plus sign. Pregnant. She was pregnant. “I’m pregnant.” She looked over at Beth who had been sitting on the edge of the tub in the Alpha suite waiting for the results. 

“You don’t sound very happy?” She put her hand on Arie’s knee and gave a squeeze. 

“I don’t know. What if Dean doesn’t want kids? I mean, shit. I don’t know how to be a mother.” Arie set the test strip on the counter and kept staring at it. 

Beth stood up and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. “You already mother over ten thousand Lycan’s. What’s one more? Hey, come on. Dean will be a great father. He loves you above all else and he’ll love the little zygote just as much.” 

A smile slowly spread across Arie’s lips and she started to chuckle. “Zygote? You called my child a zygote?” 

“Well that’s what it is right now.” She nodded firmly and grinned. “I’ve been doing research. The little bugger is about this big.” She held up two fingers with barely enough room for a grain of rice to fit between. 

Arie put her hand on her stomach and sighed. “I should get a doctor to make sure. Oh God. No way can I go to Kyla. Dean would implode.” She thought for a moment and it came to her. “That doc that came down from Wyoming to treat Naythin. I’ll have him come down and run the test in the clinic. Naythin said he was really good. A bit nerdy, but good.” 

Beth got quiet for a minute and sat back down on the edge of the tub. “I know you’ve been busy switching over to the farm and all but did you hear what Doc Michaels said to Dean when he was here?” 

Oh no. “No. What happened.” 

“He said the pack will do very well with Dean as the Alpha.” She kept her eyes diverted and tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. 

Arie slid off the counter and stood up. “That’s good. I mean, if I _am_ pregnant I can’t very well be an active Alpha now can I?” The thought of not being that involved with the pack anymore was a bit scary. “Who knows about what the doctor said?”

Beth looked at Arie and shrugged. “Probably everyone by now. You want me to call Dr Michaels and have him come down?”

Arie nodded and looked down at her stomach. “I hope you’re really in there.” 

Two days later, Arie met with Dr. Michaels at the pack house. She had to go in anyway to meet with contractors to repair the Lycan sized hole Dean had made in the perimeter fence when Stefan had his temper tantrum. 

Sitting on the exam table, she swung her legs back and forth and tried to remain calm and positive. Okay. She was positive calm was not going to happen anytime soon. 

“I am sorry it took me so long, Alpha.” He was smiling and took a seat on the rollaway stool near the table. 

“It’s Arie. Please, call me Arie. So….” 

“Yes. Of course, Arie. Well, it seems that you are indeed pregnant. Approximately three weeks from the results of the urinalysis. I will be able to know more with an ultrasound. Would you like to schedule that now?” Gordon was trying to be as diplomatic as possible because the woman sitting in front of him looked like she was going to pass out.

“Are you sure? It’s not the flu or...something?” Her voice was shaky and she was having trouble concentrating. 

Gordon stood up and raised the end of the table up so Arie could lean back. “Lay back and take some deep breaths for me, okay? That’s it. Nice and easy. In through your nose and out your mouth. Very nice. That’s the girl.” He backed up, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “I take it, your mate doesn't know?” 

“Dean? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. I...had to be sure.” Her hand went to her belly and looked down and smiled. “Pregnant. Wow.” 

Dean glanced up from shining the Impala’s engine a little when he saw Arie’s Jeep pull into the driveway. Tossing the rag onto the workbench, he headed out of the out building, which was now officially his garage. He thought about asking Arie if she would mind if he turned that into something of a job, but it could wait. He wanted his baby back in tip top shape before he even thought of paying attention to any other vehicle. Sauntering up to Arie as she got out of the Jeep, Dean reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her back into his arms. He gave her a slightly chaste open mouth kiss, one that lingered slightly. “Hi,” he murmured as his eyes searched hers. 

Dr. Michaels gave Arie the test results to take with her to show Dean that _they_ were pregnant. She’d almost ran off the road three times because she couldn’t seem to stop looking at the paper on the seat next to her. She saw Dean walking towards her after parking the Jeep, and quickly shoved the results into the pocket of her jeans. 

Her body melted into Dean’s and she held on a little tighter than just your average welcome home hug. “Hi.” How do I do this? She thought as she stood there like a statue. She couldn’t bring herself to move and Arie just stared at him. 

Dean chuckled as he returned Arie’s gaze. “Everything okay?” His smile melted away and his eyes narrowed a little as he looked her over carefully. “Did somethin’ happen while you were out?” 

Her whole body twitched like she’d stuck her finger in a light socket when she heard Dean’s voice. “What? No. I mean...yes. Everything’s fine. Everything is just...fine.” Arie reached for his hand and started for the house. “I need to talk to you. Now. Inside.” 

At first, Dean had thought that Arie was playing around. And then, when she said that she had to talk to him _now_ and inside the house, pulling him inside by his hand, Dean felt his heart start to race with an almost panicked kind of worry. 

When she pulled him inside and closed the door, Arie looked up at the camera and made a hard slashing motion across her throat. She waited until the red light blinked out before she let go of Dean’s hand and sat on the couch. Leaning back, she carefully pulled the crumpled paper out of her pocket and smoothed it out on her knee. 

Dean watched her as she gruffly told the guys in the security room to cut the cameras. If you knew Arie, the way she slashed her hand across her throat would have filled you with dread. _What the hell happened?_ He watched her smooth paper out on her knee. From the looks of it, what he could see through the wrinkles, it looked like a slip from the Clinic. His eyes widened and he looked from the paper to Arie’s face. “What happened? Are you hurt? Why…? That’s a clinic form! Why were you at the clinic?” 

With each question, his voice got a little louder and she cringed a little each time. Arie stared at the paper and took in a slow deep breath and let it out let it out just as slow. “Sit down, please?” She waited until she saw his boots move into her line of sight and could feel the couch cushion dip from his weight. 

“I know we never talked about this and I have no idea how you feel about...it. Ummm…” Her stomach started to flutter around and she glanced down at it. _Easy kid. Don’t start giving me shit already._ Her hand started to shake as she picked up the form and set it on Dean’s knee. 

Dean didn’t want to sit down, he wanted answers. She was scaring the crap out of him and he needed her to tell him what was going on _NOW_. But with a heavy sigh, he did as she asked, walking around to the opposite side of the couch and taking a seat. He continued to look at her expectantly. He’d sat down, she should be talking. His eyes moved to the paper she placed on his knee, his forehead creasing with confusion as he picked it up, his eyes darting to her so often he wasn’t taking the time to read it, at least not right now. “We never talked about what? I…” he sighed heavily and lowered his gaze to the paper he now held in one hand. Why did Arie want him to know what her blood type was? Her glucose level? Her CBC? What the hell? His eyes landed at the word at the bottom of the page, **positive**. Positive for _what_?

He looked up from the paper, his eyes wide and fearful. “Positive?” He licked his lips as he allowed his eyes to roam over her from head to foot. Positive for what? She looked healthy enough. “What....what’s wrong with you, Ar?” he inquired hesitantly, his voice shaking ever so slightly. 

Arie looked up at Dean and she wanted to cry. His eyes were wide and she could smell the fear rolling off him. “I’m fine. Nothing is...wrong. Ummm…” Oh this was so not going like she’d thought. Taking the paper from him, Arie turned on the cushion so she was facing him. Reaching for his hand, she slowly placed it on her stomach covering it with both of hers. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Dean was trying not to show just how scared for her, for them, that he was. Put on your game face. Can’t let them see your weakness. He swallowed hard as he watched her turn toward him and he nearly pulled his hand back from hers, but managed to get it to listen and not pull away. When she placed his hand on her stomach, he looked up at her, lips softly parted, his forehead creased with confusion. His head tilted slightly to one side, a mannerism he’s picked up from Castiel. 

Preg….Dean’s eyes got wider and he reached for Arie while keeping one hand on her stomach. He gripped her shoulder, wanting, needing contact with her as he searched her face. “P-pregnant? With...with a baby? We’re...we’re gonna have a...a baby!?” His voice went somewhat high-pitched with the last word of his sentence. 

Arie nodded slowly and started to smile. Okay. This is good. He’s not pissed. “Yeah. A baby.” She looked down at her stomach and back up at his face. “I know we haven’t talked about having kids or anything but...surprise!” She couldn’t get her hands to let go of Dean’s hand. Their baby was in there and she wanted him or her to know their daddy. 

Dean gave a soft nervous chuckle at her _surprise_ and looked from her face down to his hand that laid across her flat stomach. He licked his lips and looked back up at her. “Do you know how far you are? When we’ll be able to hear a heartbeat? Or...or...see it?” He couldn’t stop touching her stomach. And at this point in time he didn’t think he’d ever be able to. His eyes lowered again to her stomach. Their baby was in there. Baby. They were gonna have a baby. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “We’re gonna have a baby.” 

“Dr. Michaels said about three weeks but he’ll know for sure with an ultrasound.” She couldn’t take her eyes off the way he kept looking at her stomach. “Might be a few weeks before we hear a heartbeat but the little bugger is about this big.” She held up her hand and made a small space between her thumb and forefinger. When Arie looked up at him again and saw the tears forming, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be fine. All...all three of us.” Wow. She was gonna be a Mom. Arie had always been the one that swore up and down to never have kids. Never say never, I guess. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” 

Dean eased Arie back and nodded emphatically. “God yeah,” he breathed, a wide smile splitting his face. He smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt, and he couldn’t seem to get his eyes to stop leaking. He pulled Arie to him again and buried his face against her neck. “I love you, Ar.” 

Arie hugged him hard and blinked back her owns tears. “I love you, too. I love you so much.” She dipped her chin and kissed his shoulder. “How are you at changing diapers?” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that question. He pulled back and shrugged a shoulder. “Actually, I use to change Sam’s so...I’m not terrible. I did forget to turn things down once and he pissed all over his chest.” He chuckled. “I thought it was great. He and our Dad didn’t really agree.” 

She was so relieved. “Good. You can teach me. I’ve never changed a diaper in my life. I have no idea what I’m doing. Kids were never my thing.” Arie wasn’t sure how fast someone could go from being happy to pure panic in less than a minute. Her heart started to race and her palms started to sweat. “What if it hates me? I don’t know how to be a mother.” 

Dean slowly shook his head, the same wide goofy smile plastered across his face. “He or her, they’re gonna love you, just as much as I do. You’ll be great with them. I see you baby grown men and women all the time at the pack house. And believe me, if you can do that, you can tackle this. For one thing it’s not gonna argue with you about everything, least not until it’s older.”

He finally, reluctantly pulled his hand from her stomach and cradled Arie’s face in his hands. “You’ll be fine.” His eyes searched hers adoringly. “I love you so much, Ar. And I love our baby, even if it is just the size of lint.” 

Her whole body stilled when he took her face in his hands. She nodded quickly and tried to smile. “I love you too.” Arie leaned forward and let her head come to rest on Dean’s chest. “He or she is already kicking my ass.” She glanced up at Dean and shrugged. “No more coffee for a while. The smell makes me throw up. Doc Michaels said it shouldn’t last more than a few weeks so looks like you’ll be making Starbucks runs.” 

Dean groaned. “Why couldn’t it have hated the smell of liver? ….Or broccoli?” He made a disgusted face to his own words. He allowed his hands to slide down her arms and down to her hands, taking them both in each of his. “Have you...told...anyone?” 

Arie looked down at their joined hands and knew this was going to hurt. “Ummm well Doc Michaels obviously and uhhh Beth kinda knows. I didn’t say anything to her today but she was there when I did the home pregnancy test a few days ago.” 

Dean nodded and released one of her hands, bringing that hand up to cup her face. “I told you, I don’t mind Beth. She seems...nice, and you need a friend so…” He shrugged and a slow smile curved his lips. “Thank you.” 

The panic started to set in again when Dean pulled his hand away from hers. Shit. She’d done it again. Arie opened her mouth and quickly closed it in surprise. Okay. This was even better. Looking up at him, she returned his smile. “For what?” Confusion was written all over her face. 

Dean smile grew a little more until his cheeks were hurting all over again. “For going to Dr. Michaels instead of the demon bitch.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed. “I think that just...icing on the cake. I’m sorry, but I really hate her.” 

“Demon...Ohhhh.” Dean was talking about Kyla. “I knew you wouldn’t like it so... I know that’s putting it mildly but I’ve done enough lately and I didn’t want to screw this up, too.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Even when we fight, you know I still love you, right?” He thought back to his Mom and Dad and how horribly they used to fight. 

Arie didn’t say anything for a minute before nodded against his chest. “I do. This last time though...can we make sure it is the last time? Please?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I like that idea.” He smiled again and leaned in, kissing Arie’s lips tenderly. One of his hands found it’s way back to Arie’s stomach. “Do you...have you thought of names?” 

Looking down at his hand on her stomach, Arie shook her head. “Names?” She chuckled softly. “I’m lucky I’ve been able to think at all since I found out. I was never one of those girls in school that had a notebook full of baby names or practiced writing their name when they had a boyfriend or anything.” Arie sighed and looked around the room. “Not a lot of dating went on before I moved here.” 

Dean slowly pulled his hand from her stomach and nodded. Lucian. He just wouldn’t have thought she’d throw him into the mix when they were talking about their baby. “Yeah, well...maybe you’ll think of some.” 

Arie sat up when she felt his body stiffen against her. “What’s wrong? Hey...come on.” She reached up and turned his face towards her. “Talk to me.” 

Dean felt a little foolish. It wasn’t as though she had known he was back. After all, it’s not everyday that your boyfriend has an angel yank his ass outta the fire. Still, he couldn’t deny the fact that it hurt just the same. He shook his head. “Nothin’, I’m just… it was stupid. Never mind. S’nothin’ to worry about.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

She let him kiss her but pulled away and gave him her _I don’t think so_ look. “No. We don’t do that anymore, remember? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. Tell me. I’m not gonna get mad.” Arie didn’t want him to start throwing up walls again. It took way too long for her to get through them the first time. 

Dean sighed and wanted to crawl into the couch cushions. “I just...it’s stupid but...when you mentioned dating here...I thought you meant Lucian.” His eyes widened and he held up a hand, “I’m not mad. I mean how were you supposed to know I was back. It’s not like your average Joe comes back from the dead. So I get it. And the thing that really pisses me off is that I can’t even hate the guy because it sounds like he was pretty awesome. But...here, now. It just...I dunno...I didn’t want to think about that, especially now.” 

“You thought...Oh honey. I wasn’t talking about Lucian. I was just saying that I never dated much before moving here. It’s not like I had a revolving door on the house or anything. There was only one other guy before you.” Arie brought both feet up on the couch and tucked them under herself. “Look at me.” He just sort of glanced at her but she’d take it. 

“Ummm even when Lucian and I were together. I never stopped loving you. A day didn’t go by that I didn’t think of you...of us.” She pointed to a small framed photo of Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala on the end table. “That photo never moved. It’s been there since the day I had it developed. Lucian knew how much I loved you and he never tried to stop the way I felt about you. Yes. I loved him and a small part of me always will but you...you always have been and always will be the center of my heart.” 

Dean turned his head to look at her the longer she spoke and by the time she had finished he was turned toward her on the couch. “Really?” He searched her face with something akin to wonder on his own. He reached for her and pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her hair. He breathed deeply of her scent and exhaled it slowly. “I love you.” He knew he was saying it a lot. Probably more times than he usually said it in a week. But he just couldn’t help himself. 

She nodded and crawled into his lap. “I love you, too.” Arie took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach. “We love you.” 

Dean smiled wide, though it was hidden by her hair, and nodded. “An’ I love you both.”

As soon as Arie was able to pry Dean’s hand off her stomach for more than five minutes, she called the pack house and told Beth to make arrangements for the announcement that the Alpha pair were expecting. The weather was still good, so Arie figured a big BBQ behind the pack house would make a good setting. Informal family get together with about a thousand people. Arie ordered several bounce houses for the kids, tents for food, a DJ and hopefully enough portapotties. She left the food up to Beth and Kristof. The mere thought of it made her reach for the garbage can. If the morning sickness kept up, she was going to buy stock in Pepto. It was the only thing that seemed to calm the beast that was growing inside her.

Sitting back in her chair, Arie put a hand on her belly and smiled. “Giving me a hard time already, huh? Taking after your Daddy I see. That’s just fine with me.” 

Once everything had been ordered, Arie just relaxed as much as she could. Pack business never stopped and she was thankful she didn’t have to drive to the pack house because half her time was spent in the bathroom bent over the toilet. 

The day of the BBQ, Arie got up early to get some work done before they left the house. She’d learned that a few crackers and a few sips of tea before she even sat up helped keep food down through the day. She even started carrying Saltines in her bag whenever she left the house. 

As she sat at the desk waiting for the necessary programs to boot up, Arie looked through a baby catalog. She’d circled at least a dozen cribs, strollers, playpens and car seats because she couldn’t decide which one looked better. 

Dean came swiftly down the stairs, he was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, Arie’s favorite pair, and a white button up shirt that he’d tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow however and his hair was the same messy spikes it always was. He headed straight for Arie’s desk as he heard the telltale sounds of programs being downloaded. 

He leaned over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek while grabbing her tea cup. “More tea?” he inquired, “And saltines?” 

Arie smiled and leaned into the kiss. “Tea’s fine. I’m good on the crackers.” She pointed to three sleeves tucked just behind her laptop. “Why did you get up? We’re not leaving for a few more hours”. She watched him as he headed for the kitchen admiring the way his jeans accentuated his ass and thighs. The tip of her tongue slipped past her lips and slide along her bottom lip. 

“You were up,” he responded as if that explained everything. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Since the smell of coffee had Arie so sick Dean had switched to drinking Orange Juice in the morning. And a large glass of whatever soft drink had the most caffeine in it. He grabbed the O.J. pitcher and turned to get a glass down from the cabinet. “I wanted to make sure you had time to rest before we left, so whatever you need, just let me know.” 

Arie shook her head and started pulling up financials for the pack. “I’m fine, Dean. Pretty much got a handle on the morning sickness. It’ll be a few months before I’m too fat to tie my shoes let alone put ‘em on. You can follow me around then.” 

Before closing out the bank’s website, she paid a few bills and transferred funds to cover one of the new clinics. Once she was done, Arie got up and joined Dean in the kitchen. “So, I figure we’ll take the Escalade to the BBQ.” She knew full well that the Impala was all shiny new looking and sitting in her new home next to the barn. Contractors had been out taking measurements to start turning the old barn into a three stall garage. 

Dean nearly choked on his orange juice. He glared at her as he wiped his chin and made sure that none of the mess had dirtied the shirt he was wearing. He knew he’d gotten ready early but he had a woman to care for. “Try again,” he drawled with a shake of his head. “My baby is not riding in that ugly ass thing. My babies should be in my baby.” He winked, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips. He turned around and grabbed the teapot and gave it an easy side to side shake before turning on the water and filling it so he could make Arie more tea. 

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Arie knew Dean disliked the Escalade almost as much as he hated Kyla but she couldn’t help but tease him about the truck. She walked behind him and patted him on the back. “If you say so, dear.” She kept on walking and opened the fridge to pull out a small bowl of grapes. “You realize the Escalade has more airbags then windows right?” Leaning against the fridge door, she started popping grapes in my mouth and chewing slowly. God, they were good. 

“Yeah well, have I told you that I’ve now walked away from two collisions with a semi in the Impala?” He didn’t mention the fact that in the first crash he’d very nearly died, would have, had it not been for the deal his Dad had made with the yellow-eyed demon. Speaking of demons….

“Kyla’s not gonna be there is she?” he inquired as he set the now full kettle back on the stove and turned on the burner. 

Pulling the last grape from the bowl, Arie held it between her teeth and walked slowly towards Dean. Taking it out briefly, she shook her head. “No. It’s pack only and she’s not a member of the pack.” Replacing the grape in her teeth, Arie bit down slowly and held one half in her lips. 

Dean visibly relaxed. “Thank God,” he sighed. “I knew there was a reason you were havin’ my baby.” He grinned and winked at her. When Arie got closer, Dean leaned in and bent down slightly, slanting his mouth over hers as he took one half of the grape from her mouth then pulled back with a grin as he chewed. 

Arie leaned in and grabbed hold of the waistband of Dean’s jeans and pulled him back to her. Her eyes latched onto his and she stood up on her toes to kiss him. Not just a _hi how ya doin’_ kinda kiss but a _take the shirt off before I rip it off_ type of kiss. 

Dean started to kiss Arie back, slow and gentle and lovingly only to wind up returning a kiss of a very different kind. His hands lifted to cradle her face, his fingers tangling in the sides of her hair. His tongue plundered her mouth and soft moans and low growls sounded from Dean’s throat. “Mmm, take it off me,” he mumbled against her lips as his head switched to the other side. He sucked her tongue into his mouth with a low growl and his hands left her face, one moving to grab a handful of her ass, the other wrapping possessively around Arie. He cracked open one eye so he could see the table. He was thankful for the fact that there was nothing on it this morning, not the usual salt and pepper shakers or napkins, nothing. The gods were smiling down on him...or something. 

Her fingers were buried beneath the denim material of his jeans and Arie was trying to decide how much she really liked them. Still pressed against him and kissing back with everything she had, Arie started to unbutton his jeans and slowly unzip them. She grabbed his shirt and started pulling it out and lifting it up so his stomach was exposed. 

Pulling her head back a little, her teeth latched onto his lower lip and bit down just enough for him to feel that small sting of pain before letting go. 

Dean gasped in a breath when Arie bit at his lip and a soft growl sounded from deep in his chest as he returned the favor. He jutted his chin back toward the table as he shuffle footed toward it while still clinging possessively to Arie. “Table,” he panted softly, “On the table.” 

Arie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth after Dean nipped it and savored the way she could taste him. Turning her back to the table, Arie pulled Dean after her by his jeans. She glanced down at the V the zipper was making and started drooling. Her man was going commando. She was more than willing to lay back and let Dean have his way with her but first she wanted to thank him for taking care of her. She pulled him to her, released the hold she had on his jeans and flattened both her palms against his stomach and started to slide them down, pushing his jeans down past his hips as she went. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft groan that left him as he watched Arie suck her lip into her mouth. It made him have to lick his own. His eyes widened slightly as he realized just what it was Arie was after. His stomach muscles rippled beneath her palms and a soft sigh of breath left him as he gave himself over to her, allowing her to take whatever it was that she wanted. He placed a hand against the back of her head as she knelt, afraid that she might bump it on the table behind them. It made him wants to back up further, but he also didn’t want to spoil the mood. Once her head cleared the edge of the table he allowed his hand to slip downward instead, caressing her shoulder. His head lolled back on a low growl and his eyes slipped desirously closed as he felt the warm wetness of Arie’s mouth enveloped his cock. 

She forced herself to take it slow. This was all about Dean. Her fingers held him at the base of his shaft as her tongue slowly slid along the length of him. A low groan rumbled in her throat as he twitched and jumped beneath her. On her second pass, she let the head of his cock slip past her lips and she held it there for a moment before continuing to swallow him whole. She let the fingers of her free hand trail feather light up and down his thigh and back to his ass to slowly pull him in closer. 

Dean’s eyes would likely have rolled back in his head if they weren’t closed already. Both of his hands found their way to Arie’s shoulders, but when she took him deep he moved one hand to her cheek, feeling the way he hollowed out, the movement of his dick in her mouth. “Oh God,” he breathed wantonly. 

Arie started a slow in and out stroke. Her hand at the base of his shaft lay flat against his skin and her thumb and forefinger held him in place. Each time she reached the head of his cock, she sucked a little harder and held him with her lips a little longer before descending back down. With each stroke her speed increased. Her free hand controlling his movements as much as possible. 

Dean fought not to thrust, but it was a hard won battle and one that he ultimately lost, the sensations too great to keep his hips still. His cock throbbed and twitched, pulsing inside Arie’s mouth. “Oh God yeah…” he whispered huskily. 

As soon as Dean started to thrust against her, she quickened her own pace and the suction on the head of his cock. 

The hand he had lifted from her shoulder to caress her cheek moved to tangle itself in her hair. He picked his head up and looked down at Arie throw passion glazed and heavy lidded eyes. But that act didn’t last long, his head soon lolled back where it had been as a long low groan broke from his throat. “Fuck…” he breathed. 

Now she had him. Arie slid her other hand behind Dean and grabbed onto his ass with both hands limiting his movements even more. Her nails dug in and she pulled back slowly almost letting his spit coated cock slip free before diving back down as fast and as hard as she could. Arie repeated the move over and over until Dean’s own movements started to become erratic and his groans lost some of their human quality and turned to deep bass growls that made his entire body vibrate. 

Dean could barely think past the fire coursing through his veins that pooled low and heavy in his gut. He pulled his hands away and tried to use them beneath Arie’s arms with the intent on picking her up and having her on top of the kitchen table. He never made it that far however. Arie didn’t seem to want to budge and the lava that had pooled low began to coil itself tighter and tighter. His body strained, muscles taunt, his face taking on a crimson hue as his balls drew up tight to his body. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…” he panted, the words almost slurring together. His hips jerked and he thrust forward once, twice, and with a long low growl the first rope of cum shot from his cock hitting the back of Arie’s throat. 

As soon as Arie felt his cock pulse in her mouth, she took him as far down her throat as she could and held her breath. She kept her hold on his ass to keep him from pulling away too soon. His thigh muscles were rock hard under her arms and she loved every minute of it. Her lungs started to burn and Arie slowly withdrew being careful to not let her teeth nick the over sensitive head. 

Dean lifted his head, and slowly peeled his eyes open as he sucked in gulps of air as though he’d been holding his breath. He was spent and sluggish now, wanting nothing better than a nap while he held Arie in his arms. He had to remind himself that he was standing for fear of his knees giving out and him crashing to the floor. He blinked a couple times and internally shook the lustful cloud of cobwebs from his brain. He looked down at Arie then and smiled weakly at her as he gave his head a slow shake. “Gonna fuckin’ kill me before the baby’s born,” he teased. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to Arie’s lips. “God, I love you.” 

Reluctantly, Arie released her hold on Dean’s cock and slowly got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. “I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Dean was still seeing stars when Arie hugged him and he gave a groggy chuckle. “If that’s what I get for takin’ care’a ya, sign me up.” 

Arie couldn’t help but chuckle and noticed the way he was swaying on his feet. “Whoa! Easy big guy.” She leaned him slowly against the counter and looked down at his jeans bunched at his ankles. Bending down, she grabbed two handfuls of the material and started to pull them back up his legs and hips. Arie stretched up and kissed him gently. “Can’t have you falling down now, can we?” 

Dean smiled almost drunkenly and nodded as he took hold of his jeans and finished pulling them up. When Arie kissed him he wanted to chase after her mouth, but if they got into this they’d miss their own festivities, so instead he let her go but he couldn’t help the rumbling growl that sounded deep in his chest as he watched her through almost predatory eyes. Tearing his attention off Arie he tucked his shirt in and zipped the fly of his jeans and fastened the button. 

Arie was almost sad to see all that warm skin covered up. Since they’d been back at the farm, Dean had started working outside without a shirt on and was getting a very nice tan. The thought of running her tongue along the tan line that sat low on his hips had her wolf perking up again in hopes of round two. 

The growl that reached her ears was certainly not helping matters at all. Her gaze started at his boots and she slowly dragged her eyes upwards, hesitating at the slight bulge in his crotch before sliding up the rest of his body. She wanted to feast on his body all day and all night and to hell with the pack. 

The sensible side of her grabbed her by the neck and gave her a hard shake. She stepped back from Dean and took a slow deep breath. “I’m gonna go...upstairs and change. Upstairs.” 

Dean looked over at Arie and nodded. He wanted to tell her that they could just forget the party and stay here, naked, in bed, all day and all night. But she wanted to tell everyone, so he forced down his libido despite the way it had his wolf pacing and snarling. 

Arie was very proud of herself that she managed to walk upstairs at a normal pace. It was killing her to walk away from Dean but she just told herself that after the BBQ, he was all hers. Opening her closet, Arie pulled out a pair of leather pants, a simple black button up shirt. Sitting on the bed, she pulled on boot socks and shoved her feet into her black combat boots. She thought about putting on her thigh holster but figured it would be a bit much. In a few months she wouldn’t be able to wear her leathers so she was going to enjoy them as long as she could. 

Going into the bathroom, Arie did her makeup, brushed her teeth and fussed with her hair. As she was about to walk out, she stopped and looked at her profile in the mirror. Her hand went to her belly and she smiled. “Hi you.” 

Dean looked at the time on his watch and checked it against the time on the micro and hurried up the stairs to find Arie. “Baby, we’re gonna be late to our own party,” he called. 

“Coming!” But she didn’t move, just stood there and stared at herself in the mirror. She was going to be a Mommy. The thought had her blinking hard as her vision blurred. She didn’t even see Dean standing in the doorway. 

Dean came to a stop when he found Arie standing at the bathroom doorway staring at herself in the mirror, one hand laid against her belly, a wide tearful smile curling her lips. His own lip quirked upward at the corners as he watched her. He hated to break the moment between New Mommy and child, but the pack had blown a bankroll of cash on this shindig so they needed to be there. 

“Baby,” he murmured gently and finally couldn’t keep himself away, crossing the distance between himself and Arie. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dipped his head slightly to press a kiss to her cheek. “You ready?” he asked softly as he pulled back. 

Arie leaned back into Dean as he hugged her. “Yeah. Sorry.” She sighed and grabbed a few tissues from a box on the counter and blotted at her eyes and checking her make up. With a final once over look, she turned to face Dean. “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

Dean nodded and reached for her hand, holding it within his own all the way to the stairs where he had to let her go. He hurried down them after her. He locked up after they’d stepped outside and he turned to her once that was done. “Stay here, I’ll go get the car.” 

She was ready to tell him that she was fully capable of walking on her own but Arie just didn’t have the heart. He was being so sweet and overprotective she almost felt sorry for the baby. Her hand went to her stomach and she shook her head. “I’m warning you now. He’s only going to get worse.” 

Once off the porch, Dean ran for the out building that housed his baby. The familiar creak and groan of the door opening had a smile curving his lips as he slid in behind the wheel, closed the door and started her up. 

The familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine had her looking up and her smile grew. She watched as it slowly rounded the garage and stopped near the house. It was just a car to some but to her and Dean she was part of the family. 

Pulling up to the side of the house where Arie stood, Dean put the car in park and he was out of the car and around to Arie’s side before she could even protest. He opened her door and grinned at her, waiting for her to climb in. He chewed at his bottom lip as he stared at the seat for a moment before finally leaning in and slid his hand into the area where seat met the backing. Pulling to his full height, he frowned at the seat before finally turning his eyes and attention to Arie. 

“I couldn’t find anything...I thought they were there… _somewhere_ ,” he shook his head, “I should probably get seat belts at some point...the baby and all….” he muttered. 

When Dean mentioned the lack of seat belts in the car, she let her head rest against his shoulder. “It’s fine. We’ve got some time yet before we have to worry about seatbelts for a car seat.” She put her arm around his waist and gave him a quick hug before getting settled in the front seat. Waiting for Dean to close the door, Arie realized it was the first time she’d ever ridden in the Impala. She started to feel a little uncomfortable knowing that she was sitting in Sam’s place. 

Dean nodded though he was still frowning about the lack of seat belts when he closed the door once Arie was settled inside. He knew that the belts used to be there, what could have happened to them however was anyone’s guess because he’d just assumed they were there. Making his way around the car, Dean slid in behind the wheel and closed his car door. “Here we go,” he shifted her into drive and pressed the gas, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. 

Silence filled the car as they drove and finally Dean couldn’t stand it anymore and clicked on the radio. A Metallica song came on and Dean settled back in the seat, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. He glanced at Arie and quirked a single brow. “You okay? Yer quiet.”

Arie had been looking out the window trying to not picture Sam in her head. She’d only met him one time but the kid made a hell of an impact on her. Keeping her hands and arms on her lap, she looked over at Dean when he spoke. “I’m okay. I just want this to go smoothly, ya know?” She couldn’t help but wonder how many tens of thousands of times, Sam had done the same thing she’d just done; looked over at Dean as he drove down the road. 

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the road. Something inside him seemed to pop, like a protective air-bubble that had just blown. Sammy was gone. He knew it. Had known it for the better part of six months. He wasn’t sure why it was just hitting him now, only that it was. His hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles were white. He blinked away the sting of tears that threatened to come. Six months ago. He’d mourned the loss then, sitting there in that cemetery. He wasn’t going to do this again. He couldn’t. 

Arie had turned back to look out the windshield when she smelled it. Tears. Her head snapped back toward Dean and saw him trying to fight them off. “Hey.” She scooted across the seat closer to him and put her hand on his thigh. “What’s wrong?” 

Dean shook his head as he grit his teeth against the onslaught of emotions. “It’s stupid, because I’ve known he was gone. I know it, I mourned it. But... “ he sniffled, “When I just looked over there and it wasn’t....I dunno, it just...hit me...all over again.” He lifted his left hand to his eyes and wiped at them as he drove. “I dunno what’s wrong with me. Maybe I got some of yer pregnant hormones.” He gave a tearful chuckle. 

She let him work through it and when he stopped, Arie looked out the windshield and saw the small abandoned gas station. “Pull over.” She pointed to it and tapped him on the leg to get his attention. “Dean, pull over.” 

Dean glanced at Arie incredulously. Was it already time for the peeing every five minutes? He didn’t know, he hadn’t realized that about his Mom when she was pregnant with Sammy, he’d just seen it on television shows, and God knew those things were never accurate. They’d lay down one law and some new writer would come in and totally screw it to hell. And that was pretty much the same with every TV show there was. He didn’t argue. He remembered hearing his Dad say to never argue with a pregnant woman. 

When the Impala came to a stop, Arie slid over and opened her door and got out. She walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. When he sat there looking at her like she’d grown a second head, Arie tugged on his shirt sleeve. “Get out. Come on. Out.” 

Dean stared at her, his eyes wide and totally confused. “You...you can’t pee on your own?” He never remembered that being an issue for his mom, or on one of the million and one television shows he’d watched in the last thirty one years. Yeah, okay make it twenty seven, just to be safe. Not like he could have been overly riveted to the TV before he was four. 

“I don’t have to pee...yet. Just get out. Now.” Arie brought a hand up and rubbed at her temples as she stepped back to give Dean room to exit the car. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he all but pole vaulted out of the car and over to Arie’s side. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Should we go home? I can call Naythin and tell him to tell the others...Oh wait, only if the demon skanks not with him, and who are we kidding it’s like that thing vibrates. I don’t think he’s been vertical in days…” 

Arie reached up and put a hand over his mouth to silence him. “I’m fine.” When she felt him try to talk against her palm, she held up her other hand and pointed at him. “Stop and listen to me. No talking until I’m done. Got it?” She didn’t remove her hand until he nodded slowly. 

With a quick huff, she turned around took a few steps away and came back. “For starters. It’s not stupid. Sam was your brother. You raised him and the two of you spent the majority of your life in that car!” Arie pointed at it for emphasis. “It does get a little better. The memories don’t hurt as bad but they never go away. Twenty years from now, it could be a smell, a song on the radio or even a shirt in the store and it will all come flooding back. Trust me on this!” 

Arie carefully walked back to him, her hands coming to rest on his sides and she held on to his shirt. “I know you miss him. I know it’s going to bother you not seeing him in the car but he’ll always be here.” She put a hand over his heart. “You never forget about people you love.” 

Dean knew she had said that he could speak after she was done, but there was really nothing left to say. He blinked a couple times and drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded and offered her an almost sad smile. “Thanks.” He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his hands. “Okay,” he started as he let his arms drop to his sides, “Let’s go rub it in that we’re gonna have a baby.” He grinned, wide enough that it reached his eyes and crinkled the skin at the corners.

Half a mile from the pack house, Arie caught sight of the cars lining both sides of the road. “Wow. I honestly didn’t think so many would show up.” She eyed the cars and waved at a few people as they walked up to the pack house. The guards at the gate were checking ID’s and they waved them through without hesitation.

The Impala did a two mile an hour crawl up the driveway and more than a few people stopped and stared as they went by. That's right folks, she’s a looker. The pack had an unwritten rule that no one parked close to the pack house’s front door except the Alpha. It was for security reasons but also out of respect that you didn’t make your Alpha walk that far to park their vehicle. 

Dean looked over at Arie. “Uh, I’m not parkin’ here where some Escalade gonna rub it’s ugly ass up against her. Got any ideas?”

Arie looked over at him and shook her head. “No one is going to get anywhere near her.” She pointed to the slow steady parade of cars going the opposite way to park in one of the large fields. “This spot is reserved for the Alpha. She’ll be fine.” 

Dean looked over at Arie but he wasn’t as trusting, now when it came to his baby. “I just rebuilt her from the ground up. New paint job,” he stopped before ending his words and started to tap his ear bud only to remember he wasn’t wearing one. Not today. Only sometimes, on a weekday, if they really need him. He glanced down at the glove compartment. “Hey, open that will ya, I think my ear bud’s in there.”

He was serious. Arie gawked at him and shook her head. “Fine. Let me out here and you can park her in the garage.” She reached for the door handle and stopped. Her head did that slow swivel and she glared at him. “You are _not_ working today.” 

“What?” Dean asked, his brow knitting with irritation at the fact that he wasn’t feeling too trusting where his car was concerned. He glanced at Arie and shook his head. “No. I’m not. And I’m not lettin’ you out. I just wanna get ahold’a Alek and get him to send someone out to watch my car.” 

She gave up. “Fine.” Opening the glove box, she saw the small clear plastic box that held two ear buds. Taking the box in her hand she held it out to Dean. Right before his fingers closed on the box, she pulled it away quickly and tapped her finger on her lips. “I want a kiss first.” 

Dean started to complain about her jerking the box away. He was serious. Some of these people he’d never even seen before and he didn’t trust them not to mess with his baby. His look of irritation turned into a wide grin and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. And then another. And one more. All of which were between him making sure he wasn’t gonna run into anything. No he wasn’t worried about hitting anyone, they were Lycans for crying out loud! Not that he would have ever told Arie that. He smiled and took the box from her hand and opened it with that same hand, allowing the thing to fall onto the bench seat between them once he had an ear bud in hand. Putting it in place he tapped it. “Alek?” He could actually hear something, or more like someone, fall over. “Listen I hate to interrupt your _nap_ ,” he glared, not that Alek could see him. “But I need you to send someone out here to watch over my car and make sure nothing happens to her.” He pulled her to a stop where Arie had indicated. It had actually taken them that damn long due to the slow parade of other cars trying to find places. 

Arie was beginning to wonder why she even bothered to come to the pack house. After that series of kisses, all she wanted to do was crawl onto Dean’s lap and...Stop! Arie moved as far away from Dean as the bench seat would allow. She could not let herself get so hot and bothered before being around so many Lycan’s who had noses that turned corners. When Dean finally parked the car, she grabbed the door handle and stepped out. Fresh air. Yep. That’s what she needed. Was it wrong that she was already counting the minutes before they could leave?

Once Dean had set up having someone come down and watch over his car, he turned off the engine and shouldered the door open. Sliding out from behind the wheel, Dean stood to his full height and closed the car door after himself. He quickly came around the car to Arie and place an arm around her waist. “Do you mind if we wait here for Adam?” He cringed a little, he knew this wasn’t how Arie wanted to spend her day and it definitely wasn’t how he wanted to spend his either. 

She had to fight her wolf down when Dean put an arm around her. He’s going to kill me, she thought. “No. That’s fine. Just more time I get to spend with you and not fake smiling.” She flashed a quick wide smile and let it fall just as fast. 

Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “It’s not too late, we could just send them all a birth announcement in the mail.” He lifted his brows and jerk his head toward the car, a playful smile curving his lips. 

Arie opened her mouth to agree but clamped it shut. “No. As much as I like the idea, it’s better this way.” She looked around and spotted a couple walking down the path toward a bounce house. They had a small boy with them who couldn’t have been more than two years old. That was going to be them in a couple years. She couldn’t wait. 

Dean followed her line of sight and smiled. “You want a boy?” He inquired as he turned his eyes to Arie. 

She looked back at Dean and smiled. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl as long as it’s healthy and you’re here.” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Maybe one of each,” he suggested, “we could get ‘em both in one swoop.” 

Arie pulled back and glared. “Twins? No. Not right away. Let’s start out small first.” The thought of twins actually scared her to death.

Dean’s eyes widened and he pulled his head back a little. “It’s not a have to. I just...I thought we were just, y’know, dreamin’, thinkin’ out loud. I dunno.” 

He was thankful when Adam showed up. He stepped forward and shook the kid’s hand and told him that if he did good there’d be a fifty in it for him under the table. Turning with a wave at Adam who called his name before he and Arie got very far. Turning back Dean lifted his brows questioningly. Adam pointed at his ear bud and then at Dean. Oh yeah, right. Thanks. Not! Did I say a fifty? Hey, it wasn’t that he wanted to work, but hearing what was going on may be the difference in getting Arie and the baby out before all hell broke loose and being trapped ankle deep in it. He flashed a fake smile, glaring at the kid when Arie wasn’t looking, then turned, arm wrapping back around Arie as they walked. 

It didn’t hit Arie at first but as they walked through the area people automatically moved out of the way and kept at least three or more feet distance from them. She watched a small group of men and as Arie and Dean got close, the group split and they all took several steps back. Moses would have been impressed. 

Hearing her name being called, Arie looked around and saw Beth waving her over. She held up her hand and turned to Dean. “Hey, I have to do that fake smile and nod thing. You gonna be okay?” 

Dean nodded and shrugged. “We’re not gonna fake smile and nod together?” He shoved his hands down into the front pockets of his jeans feeling suddenly out of place. 

Arie pulled her head back a little, her brow furrowed with confusion. “Of course! You think I’m doing this by myself? You’re not getting off that easy.” She slid her arm through his and leaned on him. 

Dean nodded and smiled down at her, then looked out into the sea of faces and tensed. Oh shit. “uh...I...I’ve never done this before…” Sure he could charm anyone into believing his bullshit, he was a class A bullshitter, but these were people that he needed to bullshit in a way he’d never really cared about before….unless of course he wanted to get them into bed….he had to _impress_ these people. 

Whoa. Okay. Arie looked up at him and saw the way he kept looking around but not really landing on any one thing. His arm was stiff against hers and hadn’t moved when she took a step away. Letting her hand slip out of his arm, she reached up with both hands and took hold of his face making him look at her. “I’m sorry. I forgot you’re not used to all this.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beth walking over. Arie shot her a look and quickly shook her head _no_ , stopping the woman in her tracks. Focusing back on Dean, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. “We can go inside for a while and if anyone really needs to talk they can find us, okay?”

He smiled, but it likely looked more like a grimace than an actual smile. “I guess I thought this was gonna be something else. Y’know, kinda like a baby shower, but with guys too. I just...I’ve never really _needed_ to impress people before. I mean, unless I wanted to sleep with them, like when I met you...” His eyes got big and he sucked in a breath the second after the words left his mouth. Shit! “No, no, I didn’t mean...I just...I wasn’t tryin’ to imply…” He wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere. He would have said he’d go talk to Naythin, in an attempt to make himself scarce, outta sight, outta mind, if he was lucky. But he hadn’t seen Naythin since he’d sentenced the guy to mediocre slave labor. And it hadn’t even been for that long, but apparently he was still ticked off about it. These were the times he missed Sam the most. Times when his brother knew what to do even if he didn’t.

Arie could feel her heart breaking right there in her chest. “Listen to me. You don’t have to impress anyone here. Okay? We are here to tell everyone that we’re having a baby.” She brought one hand down, took hold of his and placed it on her stomach. “After everything that’s happened I want this to be a happy, fun occasion. I don’t care what those people think of you. _We_ know who you are and that’s all that matters. Besides, if anyone doesn’t like it. You can always eat ‘em.” She smiled up at him and flashed a little fang. 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips, and the bit of fang he saw only made him chuckle that much more. “I love you,” he responded, a wide grin curving his lips. What Arie said had calmed his nerves a bit. Actually a lot. But he still didn’t want to come off as Arie’s Neanderthal mate. And that was what worried him. If Sam was here, he could take care of the meet and greets, or at least he used to. He couldn’t help the almost wistfulness that his grin turned into. “It’s nothing,” he assured Arie when she looked up at him with obvious concern. “I just...wishing my brother was here, that’s all.” 

Naythin had finished securing the DJ’s stage as the crowds started to arrive. He really wanted to be done long before that but no one seemed to know how to use a freaking hammer and he had to set up the stage himself. Dropping his tools into the tool box, he closed it and started back towards the pack house. When he’d been given his sentence for attacking Dean, he was pissed but Dean could have done a hell of a lot more. Made it more severe. Hell, he actually was starting to like the work. He was outside most of the time and worked by himself which suited him just fine. 

When the pack house came into view, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost home free. Once inside, he could stow his tools in the garage and head for the bar for a few drinks. Thankfully, Sven hadn’t banned his ass after nearly giving every patron heart attacks. He skirted around a large group of people and slammed on the breaks. Not twenty feet in front of him were Dean and Arie. Shit. 

Looking down at himself, he wasn’t exactly dressed to impress. His hands were filthy. His knuckles were bruised. He had dirt and grass stains on his jeans, his t-shirt was streaked with dirt and sweat and he was pretty sure he had a big ole grease stain on his back. “Fuck.” Taking a deep breath, he got a good grip on the handle of his tool box and started towards them. He hadn’t talked to Dean since he started his new _job_ and felt like shit for it. It wasn’t his fault and Naythin realized he had to pull his head out of his ass. 

Wrapping her arms around Dean, Arie gave him a quick hug and pulled away. “I know, sweetie.” She turned to drop an arm around his waist when she saw Naythin walking towards them. “Dean…” Tugging on his shirt to get his attention, Arie nodded towards Naythin. 

Dean was so busy trying to feel Arie’s stomach that he hadn’t noticed anyone around them. At that point a nest of vampires could have dropped out of the sky and he wouldn’t have noticed, or cared as long as his little family was safe. It was Arie’s voice and the tug on his shirt that got him to stop staring at her still flat stomach and look up. 

“Hey, Nate! Oh right, Naythin.” He grinned and turned to Arie, “I should have made that part of his punishment, that from now on I get to call him Nate.” He shrugged. “I call Kristof _Moses_.”

Arie tensed briefly as she watched Naythin walk towards them. She wasn’t sure how Dean was going to react. His crack about calling Naythin Nate had her laughing and she stared up at him when he mentioned Kristof. “Moses? Wow. Okay.” Shaking her head, she waved at Naythin. “Hi stranger.” 

Geez, he was nervous. Why the hell was he so nervous? It was just Dean and Arie for crying out loud. He cleared his throat and rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs to try and get some of the dirt off them. “Dean...Arie.” Setting his tool box down at his feet, he gave a mock glare at Dean and huffed. “It’s Naythin, Dean.” 

Dean just grinned at Naythin. “Uh huh, whatever you say, _Nate_.” He couldn’t help being an ass. He was nervous, and a nervous Dean made inappropriate jokes and acted like an ass. Which was why this part of things was always Sam’s gig, not his. 

Letting out a slow steady breath, Arie relaxed. Jokes were good. Her hand tightened around Dean’s and she poked him in the ribs. “Dean, honey. Why don’t you tell Naythin.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man.” He looked behind him at the crowd and grinned. “There are a lot of people here. Haven’t heard anyone bitching about anything. Not sure what brought all this on but everybody seems to be liking it.” Looking back at Arie, his eyes flicked from her to Dean and back again. “Tell me what?” 

Dean looked from Arie to Naythin and grinned. “That you dress like a slob. Look at you, man. Doesn’t ole what’s her name ever let you take a bath. Geez, man. Clean yerself up a little.” He huffed and gave Naythin a snobbish eying up and down and tsked. “And on the day that we’re celebrating our baby too.” 

Naythin’s jaw hit the sod at his feet. “I have been out here since six a.m. making sure these idiots get everything where it’s supposed to be…” He stopped and pulled back a little. His eyes dove down to Arie and he looked at her. Really looked at her. He saw how Dean’s hand was on her stomach and a slow grin cut across his face. “Did you say...baby? As in...baby baby?”

He took two steps towards Arie to give her a hug and stopped. Looking up at Dean, he stepped back and coughed. “Is it okay if I give your mate a hug? Purely platonic of course.” 

Arie smiled when Naythin nearly had a heart attack. She knew Dean was messing with him and the look on his face when it finally sunk in was pure gold. Nodding slowly, she leaned into Dean’s side. “Yep. Baby baby.” When Naythin reached out to hug her, she leaned forward a fraction of an inch and froze when she felt Dean start vibrating. “Dean. It’s Naythin.” 

Dean eyed Naythin almost suspiciously, some unknown instinct simply wanted him to protect his mate and their baby, no matter who the hell it was. The force of it blind sided him a little and he found himself clearing his throat to try and ease the deep growl that he couldn’t seem to shut off. “Uh...yeah...sure…” he mumbled, his forehead creased with confusion on what the hell was wrong with him. Maybe this was something Arie should have warned him about. Then again, did she even know? 

Naythin kept one eye on Dean as he slowly approached Arie and gave her a careful hug. “Sorry. I’m a mess.” He took three steps back and held his hand out to Dean. “Congrats, Dad.” 

Dean grinned and took Naythin’s hand, shaking it briefly before releasing it and reclaiming his spot directly beside Arie. He couldn’t take it anymore and he didn’t care if anyone heard, this was getting on his nerves. “Okay, what the hell is wrong with me?” He looked from Naythin to Arie. “Why the hell did I growl at him and why am I suddenly stuck to you? What is this, some Lycan mate pregnancy curse or something?”

Naythin looked over at Arie and raised an eyebrow as if asking for permission. When she nodded, he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “You, my good man, are a bonded male. The fact that Arie, your mate, is pregnant makes all that natural instinct to protect a hundred times stronger.” He looked behind him again and back at Dean. “When you were walking down here, did you happen to notice how people made a hole the size of the Grand Canyon to let you pass?” He tapped his nose and nodded. “They can smell it. It’s rolling off you in waves, brother.” 

Dean looked even more confused if that were possible and, while keeping his eyes on Naythin, lifted an arm and took a whiff, then did the same with the other, changing hands that were around Arie each time. He shook his head. “I don’t smell anything.” 

“You can’t smell it. Okay, it’s like an animal can smell fear coming off it’s prey but no one else can. It’s the best way I can describe it. All those people out there won’t touch Arie unless you give your permission and even then depending on who they are they wouldn't be able to bring themselves to do it.” He pointed a finger at Arie for emphasis. “Just now, sure I hugged Arie but my body was afraid to touch her. That is the affect a bonded male has on those around him.” 

Dean eyed Naythin and gave a slow nod. “Uh huh…” He looked at Arie and gave a sideways jerk of his head toward Naythin. “I think he’s been in the sun too long. Maybe it’s time you got to work on the toilets instead.” He grinned and looked back at Naythin from the corner of his eye. 

Arie stood by and let Naythin explain. It was a _guy thing_ so a little out of her territory. “He’s right, Dean. It’s also why I’ve been uhhh...you know…” She didn’t want to say horny in front of Naythin. “It has that effect on me.” 

Dean nodded sagely as he looked over at Naythin. “This is the first set of clothes I’ve had on in days. She keeps rippin’ ‘em off….with her teeth....uses me and then…” He sighed dramatically, but there was a wicked glint in his eye. 

“Dean Winchester!” Arie smacked him on the arm and looked up him, her mouth was open and her eyes flashed blue before she felt her face heat up and knew, just knew, she was blushing every shade of red known to mankind.

If Naythin would have been eating or drinking he’d have been choking on it. His eyes bugged out and he tried not to look at Arie but couldn’t help it. The fact that his Alpha was blushing like a schoolgirl was...amazing. “Wow.” He looked at Dean and grinned. “I think yer sleepin’ on the couch tonight.” 

Dean couldn’t help the snicker that soon turned into an out and out laugh as he watched Arie turn magenta and maybe even a little plaid. He grinned at Naythin and shrugged. “She always keeps me on the straight and narrow, so I gotta get ‘em where I can.” 

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Naythin cleared his throat. “Uhhh Arie. Can I borrow Dean for a few minutes? I promise not to keep him long. Just need to go over some stuff with him.” 

_No._ “Uhh, okay but no working!” She glared up at Dean, narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. “ I mean it. Stay out of the security office and take out that ear bud.” Arie pointed to her ear and gave him a _No arguments_ look. 

Dean frowned, his forehead knitting as he eyed Naythin. _I don’t wanna go anywhere_. “Uh, yeah...okay, I guess. Yer not gonna kill me this time are ya?” He flashed a wide grin at Naythin. Yep, that’s me, I make inappropriate jokes rather than facing any real emotion. He could almost hear Sam from the cage yelling at him about it. He turned his attention to Arie and gave her a smile that didn’t quite make it to his eyes. He nodded to her rule of not working. And the ear bud, truthfully he had forgotten he still had it in. It was during those weeks when he didn’t have one in that he noticed, not so much the other way around. “Okay, I promise. I’ll toss the earbud back into the car. But uh, don’t run off too far, okay?” 

“Cross my heart.” Arie did just that. “I’ll be with Beth, right over there.” She pointed behind him to a small group of women. Leaning up, she kissed him on the lips before turning to Naythin. “After you two are done, get cleaned up and join the party, okay?” She’d missed Naythin and hoped that the two could work things out between them. 

Naythin nodded quickly and gave a small smile. “Yes, ma’am.” Picking up his toolbox, he glanced back at Dean. “I need to drop this off in the garage. We can talk in there.” 

Dean lifted his brows as he looked back at Arie, offering a soft smile before turning his attention to Naythin’s retreating back. He followed the kid to the garage, smiling at those few people who looked his way and seemed genuinely interested in being at least sociable if not kind to him. Walking into the garage behind Naythin, Dean leaned against one of the workbenches and waited for Naythin to spill whatever it was that the kid had on his mind. 

Making a beeline for the lockers, Naythin opened his and dropped his tool box in the bottom. He pulled out a rag, wiped his hands and tossed it back on the shelf. He was stalling and he knew it. Without even turning around, he knew exactly where Dean was and could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of his head. 

“Listen. I want to apologize for not...for avoiding you since the sentencing.” He dropped his head, put his hands on his hips and exhaled loudly. “I just...I don’t know…” 

Dean quirked a brow as Naythin began to speak and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he waited for the kid to get around to whatever it was that he really wanted to say. 

“You dunno what? If you still wanna date me? Yeah well, I’ll be devastated for a while but I’ll get over it.” And there it was again. Sarcasm and jokes. If anyone knew Dean Winchester at all, they knew what all that really was. 

Naythin laughed and ran both hands through his hair. He turned to face Dean but couldn’t bring himself to look at him directly. He wasn’t sure if it was the Alpha thing or that he was flat out ashamed of himself for the way he’d been behaving. “I keep tellin’ ya, you’re not my type. Besides, Arie would kill me. She scares me…a lot.” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh. Of course, the idea of losing Arie scared the hell out of him, but Arie herself was far from being scary. It was very obvious in that moment just how far from the pack Naythin had been living lately. 

Pushing off from the locker, Naythin closed the distance between them and held out his hand. “I’m sorry...for everything.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hand and back up at the kid’s face. He locked eyes with Naythin and held his gaze unflinchingly. “For everything. So I guess that includes starvation in other countries and the low wages that are paid to teachers?” He didn’t take Naythin’s hand but pushed off of the workbench. And walked past Naythin over to the large tool boxes, picking through the pieces and sorting them better than they’d been. “Yer gonna have to be a little more specific as to what exactly it is that you’re sorry for. Because I’m a little rusty on my Naythinisms.” 

His heart sank when Dean walked right on by and didn’t shake his hand. Naythin looked down at his palm to see if he’d missed some giant grease stain or something but all he could see was some dirt. Letting his hand fall to his side, he slowly turned and looked at Dean’s back. Shit. He was gonna make him say it. Damn it. 

Naythin leaned against the support beam next to him, shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. “I’m sorry about that night....at the farm. I...I really overreacted and I was out of line. I don’t know...why I did it but it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry I hurt you.” The floor started to get blurry and he started blinking like a mad man. 

Dean shook his head as Naythin spoke and turned, bolts that needed to be placed in the container on another shelf in one hand that he rolled between his fingers. “You didn’t hurt me. Least not physically.” He shrugged. 

“I thought...I thought I’d killed you. There was so much blood.” He pulled his hands out of his pockets and started rubbing them on his jeans as if he were trying to wipe the blood off again. 

Dean harrumphed and shrugged again as he shook his head. “I was harder to kill than back when I was human. You really think you could kill me that easily?” He quirked a brow. “Apparently I have an angel living up my ass for one thing. And for another...I…” he emptied his hands and turned away from the tools to face Naythin. “I stopped myself from healing.” 

Naythin ran a hand down his face to wipe away the tears and he looked over at Dean. “You what?” He stood up straight and moved away from the beam so he could get a good look at Dean. “You _stopped_ yourself from healing? How? Why would you do that?” His voice rose in pitch a little. 

Dean’s expression showed the hurt, the betrayal and the weight of the world that normally sat heavily upon his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter how. As for why… I said it before, I’ve lived this once already. So I made a decision. I wasn’t gonna be the one left again. I was gonna leave you before you had the chance to leave me.” 

“Leave you? Dean, I...I didn’t leave...not the pack. I don’t understand.” Naythin looked at Dean hard. He was trying to understand what he meant. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, one that sounded far too old and weary for a guy Dean’s age, let alone a Lycan. “Sammy, I’m tired. I can’t keep doing this…”

_Sammy?_ It hit Naythin hard and he knew. “Dean. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving the pack. It’s my home...you and Arie you’re the only family I got. I can’t…” He looked down at his boots and cleared his throat. “I can’t walk away from that.” 

Dean nodded but he wasn’t looking at Naythin anymore. “Yeah…” He didn’t see how that could even be true. He’d moved out, quit the team. Hell he’d done almost everything he could to distance himself from the pack. The family he supposedly loves so much. “Okay, well, I need to get back to my family,” he mumbled and headed out of the garage.

Naythin watched Dean walk out of the garage and he kicked the support beam. “Damn it!” He raised a hand and rubbed at his temples before trotting after Dean. “Wait! Dean, just...wait.” 

Dean sighed as he came to a stop and waited for Naythin. He quirked a brow that all but yelled, _what?_

He stopped so fast, his feet slide out from under him and Naythin had to swing his arms to catch himself. “There’s one more thing...I need to ask.” He looked around to make sure no one was around before taking a step closer. “I’ve uhhh been kinda sleeping in the truck and I was wondering if I could...could move back in...here. I mean, if my room’s still available.” Jesus, he felt like a twelve year old talking to his parents all over again. 

Dean had been on the verge of being really annoyed, but as Naythin spoke a smile slowly started to curve his lips until it became almost blinding with its radiance, not to mention the smugness in it. He tried to wipe the smile off his face, but he couldn’t seem to do it, so he brought a hand up to wipe down his face but left there to cover his mouth. There were a million snide comments and sarcastic remarks running through his head, but somehow he managed to not say any of them. Once he was sure, okay maybe just pretty sure, that he wasn’t going to grin, at least not so wide, and that he wasn’t going to spontaneously burst out laughing, Dean lowered his hand. “Uh, yeah, about that....Yer Mom and I kinda turned your room into a home gym after you left.” He chuckled, but it was just a little chuckle and for that fact he was kind of proud of himself. “Yeah, _Nate_ you can have yer room back.” 

While Naythin was standing there trying not to pass out, Dean was standing there trying not to choke. Nice. He didn’t know if he should be really annoyed or grateful. Naythin was going with gratefully annoyed. “Thanks, Pops.” He flashed a really wide smile and let it drop. He sobered quickly and stared at the ground for a minute. “I mean it.” Looking back up at Dean, he nodded towards the house. “For letting me back in. Me and...it didn’t work out.” 

Dean nodded and snagged hold of Naythin’s shirt, jerking him in by it for a quick manly hug before Dean nearly pushed him away. “Okay, go...bathe...and use a lot of deodorant. Please.” 

The hug surprised him for a second but he returned it and stepped back smiling. “Right.” He looked down at himself and back up at Dean. “You’re gonna be a great father.” Naythin turned on his heel and jogged back into the garage, heading for his old...new room to get cleaned up. 

Dean frowned at Naythin as he jogged away. “Stop tryin’ ta butter me up,” he grumbled to himself. Turning away from the garage Dean went in search of his...baby Momma? He made a face at that idea. Yeah, they really needed to get married. Like yesterday. He shook his head with disbelief as he thought about their marriage the entire way back into the crowd of people that he only knew a handful of. He caught sight of Arie and headed toward her. Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head so his warm breath fanned her neck. “Guess who.” 

When she felt his arms around her, Arie inhaled quickly and almost started to purr. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “You better be Dean or he’s gonna kill you for manhandling me.” She completely forgot about everyone around her, turned in his arms and smiled up at him. “Hi.” 

Dean hummed in response to her threat and chuckled softly as she started to turn around in his arms. “Pretty soon yer not gonna be able to do that, you’ll run into a speed bump. Hi.” He grinned and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, despite the fact that he lingered there for a while. 

Arie wondered if leaving now would be rude. Yeah, probably. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of his lips against hers. The tip of her tongue slipped past her lips and teased his bottom lip. The tips of her fingers slid past the waistband of his jeans and she pulled him closer to her. 

“Uhhh Arie?” Beth cleared her throat a few times and looked around at the people standing with her. “Uhh guys? Hello?” She was tempted to tap Arie on the shoulder but didn’t want to get her hand bit off. Literally. 

Dean bent his head down so his lips were beside Arie’s ear. “I know we’re not impressing anyone, but it would really give a new meaning to _baby announcement_ if we were to wind up doin’ it here on the lawn.” 

His eyes lifted slightly and he gazed over Arie’s shoulder at Beth, giving her a nod of greeting. “Hi, Beth.” He flashed her a charming smile. 

Arie slowly stood up straight and peeled her body away from Dean’s. She kept one arm around his waist and had to try hard to keep her fingers from dipping into his jeans to brush along his skin. Looking up at the small crowd, she smiled and nodded. “Sorry about that.” No, she wasn’t. “For those that haven’t been introduced. This is Dean Winchester. My mate.” She didn’t try to hide the smug grin that crossed her face when a few people in the crowd paled and visibly gulped. They may not have known his face but they definitely knew his name. 

“Uh, actually that’s soon to be husband too, not just mate.” He looked at Arie. “Right, Ar?” He murmured as he searched her eyes adoringly.

Raising her free hand, she placed it flat against his stomach and leaned into him. Looking up, she smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She looked back at the crowd. “My future husband, Dean Winchester.” 

Beth had been trying to get their attention as the crowd of gawkers grew around them. She knew how attached bonded males were to their mates and the way the females reacted but the way Arie couldn’t keep her hands off Dean was a new one. She was about to tell people to move along when she caught Dean looking up at her and say Hi. Oh, god. Beth had to force herself to swallow, she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. “Hi...Dean.” Her face flushed and she ducked into the crowd to see if someone somewhere needed something. 

Dean couldn’t help the smug smirk that curved his lips as he watched Beth get so flustered simply because he’d said ‘hi’ to her...and flashed her the smile that usually made girls fawn all over him. He dipped his head and kissed Arie’s shoulder, a grin still pulling at the corners of his lips. 

The next several hours, Arie and Dean walked around the BBQ making small talk, eating...lots of eating and just enjoying each others company. The party seemed to be a huge success and Arie thought it would be a good idea to make it an annual event. 

As the sun started to set, Arie led Dean over to the DJ’s stage to make the announcement about their baby. She waited until the DJ was finishing up his last set. Leaning back in Dean’s arms, she looked up at him and smiled. “You ready?” 

Dean nodded though he wasn’t totally sure that he wanted to let Arie go so that she could be heard from the microphone in the middle of the stage. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Whenever you are,” he murmured. 

Arie smiled against his lips, took his hand in hers and started towards the center of the stage. The second they both stood in front of the microphone every single person just stopped talking and looked up at them. It was like someone flipped a switch. That was cool. 

Clearing her throat, Arie took a step to the side so that she was touching Dean and addressed the crowd. “We want to thank everyone for coming. I know this is a first for such a huge party and if everyone agrees we’d like to make it an annual event.” She waited for the crowd to calm back down. The cheers and clapping had her smile growing and fueled her confidence. “So with that out of the way, I’m going to step back and let Dean say a few words.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he mouthed to her, asking what he was supposed to say. Standing at the mic, he knew he had to say something or else he was going to look like a bigger dumbass than he already figured he did. He cleared his throat and nodded. “I, uh, second what she said.” He shifted his weight nervously. “Um, the reason for all this is because…” he reached for Arie and pulled her in front of him and he wrapped an arm around her, his hand coming to stop, palm flat, against her stomach. “Arie and I have an announcement to make. One that we’re both very happy about and we hope you all will be too. We’re, uh, Arie and me, we’re gonna have a baby.”

Once the announcement traveled throughout the territory the _when are you getting married_ questions started to flood Arie’s email and voicemail. She wanted a large wedding but with all the postponements that had happened there just wasn’t time anymore for it and Arie definitely wanted to get married before she started showing. There was no way she was going to waddle down the aisle.

Arie had called her coven's High Priestess and asked if Brenna could fly in but she couldn’t make it fit with her other engagements. She did however promise Arie that after the baby was born and Arie and Dean had time to plan a large ceremony, she would make sure to be there. Arie tried to find a local priest to officiate but they needed three months or more advance notice and she’d be showing by then so that was out. 

Sitting in her office at the pack house, Arie stared at the stack of brides magazines and was tempted to chuck them all in the trash. There was no way she was going to be able to get the logistics worked out in time. A small knock on her door had her growling. 

“What!?” 

The door opened slowly and Beth stuck her head in. “Hi. Busy?”

Arie slumped in her chair and waved Beth in. “No. Come on in.” Getting up, she went over to the couch and dropped on it. 

Beth saw the magazines scattered all over the desk and coffee table. Sitting down carefully, she picked one up and started thumbing through it. “You could always just go to Vegas.” 

Arie laughed and leaned her head on the back of the couch. “Dean won’t fly. Well, not that he won’t but he _can’t_.” 

Beth looked over at her, brow furrowed and it hit her. “Ohhhhh got ya.” She tried to hide the smirk but failed miserably. 

“Yeah so I don’t know what to do. Can’t get a priest for three months minimum and Brenna is booked solid.” Without even thinking about it, her hand went to her belly and she started to rub small circles. 

“Why not have something here. In the pack house? You, Dean, a couple witnesses and that’s it. Plan the big shindig after junior over there makes an appearance.” She dropped the magazine on the table and sat back on the couch. 

Arie looked over at her and grinned. “I like it.” She sat up and put her free hand on Beth’s knee. “Would you be my Maid of Honor?” 

Beth almost broke her neck looking over at Arie. “Are you serious? Oh God, Arie! I’d love to!” She wrapped her arms around Arie’s neck being careful about the baby. “Thank you.” 

Arie hugged her back and smiled. “Thank you. You’ve done so much here and I know I haven’t said how much I appreciate it.” Pulling back, she fanned her face and sat back. “Okay, now we just need someone to get us hitched.” 

“But I don’t see why…?” Castiel’s voice carried in the foyer just outside of Arie’s office.

Dean cut him off. “Because I don’t wanna risk it.” 

“But…” 

“Keep it up and I’ll feed you to Naythin,” Dean warned, glaring at the angel as two walked into Arie’s office unannounced. 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked from one woman to the other. “Uh...what…? Do I have something on my face?” 

Castiel’s forehead knitted with confusion and he leaned in to have a peek at Dean’s face to see if there might indeed be something there that he hadn’t noticed before. 

Dean lifted a hand to keep Castiel back. “Personal space, remember?” 

The timing could not have been better. Arie got to her feet and went to Dean. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she hugged him close. “Hi there.” Looking over at Beth, she couldn’t help but notice the way she kept her eyes glued to the magazine cover. 

The minute Dean and another male walked into the office, she dropped her eyes and had to force herself to stay calm. She had a hard time being anywhere near Dean because of the way his Alpha power rolled off him. It seemed to get ten times worse when he was around Arie. Closing her eyes, she tried to pick up the other male's scent but came up with nothing. Literally. It was like he wasn’t even there. She peeked up at him and stared hard trying to figure out who or _what_ he was. “I’ll just...go. Now.” 

Dean returned Arie’s hug and looked over at Cas. “Now see? _She_ can do this. Not you. Incase you haven’t noticed, you have the wrong equipment.”

Castiel frowned in confusion and slowly looked down at himself, perplexed as to what Dean could be referring to. His vessel had all the right equipment. Jimmy had not been sickly or handicapped in any way. 

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and sighed as he turned his attention back to Arie. He smiled as he allowed his eyes to search her face adoringly. “What are you ladies up to today?” 

His attention shifted to Beth the minute she said she should leave. “It’s my winning personality isn’t it?” He nodded to his own words and looked back at Arie. “I use to have to beat ‘em off with a stick,” he confided with a slow nod, a playful smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Arie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable Beth was. Nodding her head towards her desk she waited until Beth practically scurried like a scared rabbit. Keeping her eyes on her she watched as Beth relaxed a bit more since the distance between her and Dean had increased. “Don’t listen to him, Cas.” Looking up at Dean, she sighed. “We’ve been trying to figure out how to get us married before I’m as big as a house. Beth came up with a great idea. We could have a small ceremony here at the pack house. Beth has already agreed to be my Maid of Honor so all we need now is a Best Man for you and someone to officiate.” 

Releasing her hold on Dean, she stepped away and looked at the floor. “I know it’s not fancy or anything but I figured we could do the big church wedding or handfasting after the baby’s born.” 

Dean’s forehead creased as he watched Arie not only take a step away from him but then look down at the floor. “Okay, first off, I’m not in the carpet, I’m up here, baby. And second, I’d marry you no matter if we never had a big ceremony. You remember the other day, not a huge fan of crowds. And lastly….I dunno who we could get. I’d want Cas as my best man but…”

“I can do it,” Castiel offered. “As the sheriff of Heaven I really don’t think there’s anyone that would be better in that sense.” He shrugged and looked at Dean. “I just wouldn’t be able to…”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. After a moment he shrugged, “You think Naythin would do it? I dunno, other than the other day at the baby thing, I haven’t seen him much.” 

He quirked a brow and looked from Cas to Arie and then back at Beth, who seemed to always be hiding from him. He’d have to ask about that later. “Uh, does anyone know how to make it legal? Sorry, Cas but just because you say that we’re married doesn’t really make it so legally.” 

When Cas volunteered to marry them, her head jerked up and she stared at him, “You can do that, Cas? Marry us...people?” She’d never thought about it before. Yeah he was an angel and all but...wow. 

“There’s an online test he can take and he’ll be an ordained minister in like thirty minutes.” Beth spoke quietly from behind Arie’s desk. “It’s legal. He’d just need a last name. It’s not like Prince or Cher where they legally have one name.” When everyone turned and looked at her, she shrunk back into the chair. “Or not.” 

Dean grinned at Castiel. “What should your last name be?” 

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t have a last name. Just...angel of the Lord. Can we put that there…?” 

Dean shook his head and looked back at Beth, and silently prayed the poor woman wouldn’t disappear underneath Arie’s desk. “Last name, like Smith or Jones or something?”

Beth nodded so fast her vision blurred. “That’s...yeah. They don’t ask for proof.” 

Dean looked back at Castiel and shrugged. “Pick whatever you want.” 

Castiel looked from Beth to Dean and over to Arie before returning his eyes to Dean. “I don’t have a last name. The need for a surname is only a human desire, which actually weren’t used until relatively recently.” He looked around the room to each set of eyes that were looking at him. “Angels don’t have surnames.”

Arie had moved to the couch and sat down. Shaking her head, she leaned forward, letting her arms come to rest on her knees. “Winchester.” She looked up at everyone and repeated it. “Use Winchester. Castiel Winchester. You’re family, Cas. It’s only right.” 

Castiel looked at Dean. “Is that...okay? I mean, Sam…”

Dean sighed heavily as he lowered his gaze to the floor and nodded. “It’s alright, Cas. Sam would… _want_ you to have our name.” 

Castiel’s lips curved into a smile that got wider by the second, not to mention proud. He stepped forward and grabbed Dean up in a big bear hug. 

Arie slowly got up from the couch and went to her desk and had Beth pull up the website. While Dean and Cas were having their _moment_ she leaned close to Beth’s ear. “You okay?”

Her fingers flew across the keyboard getting the site pulled up and finding the right category. Without looking up, she nodded. “Yeah. It’s better over here.” She looked up at Arie and gave her a look that said not now. “Cas! All set.” 

Dean grunted and frowned at the angel that had suddenly accosted him. “Okay, that’s great. Okay, Cas…” He returned the hug, though not as hard as the angel was doing. Had he still been human his ribs probably would have been broken. He thought that maybe returning Castiel’s hug would make Cas release him. It didn’t. “Cas seriously, personal space!” 

Cas abruptly released Dean and looked almost bashfully at the floor. “Sorry.” 

Dean huffed and straightened his over shirt as he frowned at Castiel. Turning his eyes from the angel, Dean walked toward Arie’s desk. “It’s finished? That’s it?” 

Beth shrugged. “Yeah. That’s it.” The printer started to do it’s thing and she pulled out a small certificate. “They send a larger one in the mail but this’ll work until then.” She handed the paper to Arie and leaned as far back in the chair as she could. 

Arie handed the paper to Cas. “There ya go. It’s official. I mean as far as the state of Nebraska is concerned. We’ll have to get a marriage license but other than that we’re good to go.” Turning to Dean, she walked over to him, placed both hands on his chest and smiled up at him. “You need a best man, hon. I know who you really want to be here and I’m sorry he can’t, but I’m sure Naythin would be honored to be your Best Man.” 

Dean’s forehead creased a little and he snorted softly. “Actually, this isn’t really somethin’ Sam and I ever thought we’d be doin’. I mean, the job...it kinda sets you apart from everyone else. Having people you care about...it’s a luxury a hunter really can’t afford. So getting married...I dunno, I guess Sammy might have thought about it back when he was with Jess, but after that…” He shook his head. 

He blinked a couple times and cleared his that as he seemed to shake himself out of whatever memory had taken hold. “I uh, I’ll ask Naythin. Do we have an idea of when we wanna do this?” 

“We could do it this weekend. That’ll give us time to go to the courthouse and get the marriage license.” Arie looked over at Beth. The woman nodded and tried to smile. Turning back to Dean, Arie smiled. “Okay. We’re getting married this weekend.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he nodded. “Guess I better go find my best man then.” He started for the door only to pause and look back. “Uh, I think I’m presumed dead, but I dunno anymore. I had warrants out for my arrest. Apparently I beat and strangled this chick in Saint Louis, and then I was supposed to be the mastermind behind this bank robbery...but after Sam and I were arrested in Colorado, I think we were presumed dead when the police station blew up.” He nodded to his own words. “So yeah, I think we’re good.” 

Arie watched Dean walk away and the more he talked the more her mouth dropped open. She looked at Cas and pointed to Dean. “Is he serious?” Without waiting for him to answer, she called after Dean. “Are you serious?” 

Dean waved a hand into the air as he and Castiel walked out of Arie’s office. “Dead serious,” he called back. “Love you.” He chuckled as the doors closed behind him and Castiel. “Think maybe I should’ve warned her about these things earlier?”

Arie stared even harder as Dean and Cas walked out of the office. Turning to Beth, both hands went to her head and she shook it. “I’m marrying a felon.”

Beth visibly relaxed as soon as Dean left the office. She rubbed her arms and shook herself. Looking up at Arie, she smiled. “Could be worse.”

Arie glared. “Not helping.” Pulling out her cell phone, she called Alek. “Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to run every criminal database you can get into. I want you to run Dean. Dean...yeah. I know, Alek. Do it. Dean Winchester, no middle name, one, twenty four, seventy nine. Uhh six one ish. Green. Yes, legally their green, Alek.” She rolled her eyes and wondered what Dean saw in the schmuck. “I want it done now and bring it to my office when you get it. Thanks.” Hanging up, she sighed. “Well. Let’s see what we get.”

Dean quirked a brow and a smirk tugged at his lips. “Arie’s runnin’ a check on me. This should be good.”

“Are you certain that she knows you’re innocent?” Castiel inquired. 

Dean hadn’t really thought about it. “You think I should’ve made sure?” He’d just assumed that she’d know he would never have done the things he’d been accused of. Well, the grave robbing didn’t count. That was work. And neither did breaking and entering. Again, work. And the fact that he’d killed a couple monsters that just happened to look like people, that _totally_ didn’t count. “Yeah, maybe I should’ve.” He sighed heavily. “When the reports come back I’ll explain things to her.” He shrugged. It was the only thing he could do.

Having reached Naythin’s bedroom door, Dean lifted a fisted hand and knocked then leaned back against the doorjamb as he waited to see if Naythin was even inside or not. 

Naythin had been busting his ass working twelve to eighteen hour days getting the property back into shape after the party. Sod had to be relaid and the place was just a mess. He was sprawled across his bed and had just gotten to that place where you’re asleep but still aware of your surroundings when he heard someone knock on his door. No. Fucking. Way. “Fuck off! I’ve crashed!” He yelled barely lifting his head off the pillow.

Dean quirked a single eyebrow at the door and looked at Castiel. “Somebody’s in a bad mood.” He scoffed and knocked again, harder this time, not even bothering to yell back through the door. 

When the knocking sounded again, only harder this time, Naythin popped his head off the pillow and glared at the door. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He crawled off the bed and stomped to the door. Ripping it open, he growled. “I said fuck...Oh, uhhh Dean. Hey.” He blinked a couple times to get control of his temper. “What’s up?” 

Dean stood nonplussed as he listened to Naythin start to yell, that is until he actually saw who it was. He couldn’t help the slight smirk that tugged at one corner of his mouth. “Yer lucky I didn’t send him in there unannounced. You have no idea the parts of me he’s seen doing that.” 

Castiel looked confusedly from Dean to Naythin and back. He drew in a breath and his azure gaze roamed over the Lycan. “You were…” he looked at Dean. “He was sleeping.” 

“Yeah, I got that, thanks Captain Obvious,” drawled Dean. He cleared his throat and pulled away from the door jamb/wall area. “Listen, Arie and I are gettin’ married this weekend an’ I jus’ wanted to see if you’d be my best man. Cas is gonna perform the thing.”

“I have a last name,” Castiel boasted proudly, his lips curved into a wide smile. “Winchester.”

“I’ve uhhh...long hours, little sleep. Sorry about that.” Naythin stood in the doorway staring at Dean and when he said something about being his best man, Naythin nearly fell over. “You want me to be your best man?” He blinked a few times trying to make sure that he’d heard him right and it wasn’t his foggy brain screwing with him. “Yes. Yeah, I’ll do it. That’d be great.” He sounded like an idiot but he really wasn’t expecting it. After everything he wasn’t sure how _over it_ Dean was. 

For the first time, he noticed Cas standing with Dean. “Hey Cas. That’s great. Welcome to the family, man.” He reached over and clapped his hand on the angels shoulder. Looking back at Dean, he shoved the door open wider and stepped back a bit. “You want to come in?”

Dean looked from Naythin to Cas and back, then peered over Naythin’s shoulder to the mess of boxes inside. “Nah, yer tired an’ from the looks of it, yer not totally moved back in yet. Cas and I should go anyway. Arie’s runnin’ a criminal background check on me and I probably oughtta be there to explain a few things.”

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and cringed. Yeah, moving back in was a bitch. “Okay. That’s cool. Yeah. Let me know what I gotta do for the wedding.” A grin slowly started but came to a screeching halt when Dean mentioned his criminal background. “Wait. You...whoa. Good thing Arie’s pregnant already because I have a feeling you’re not gonna be getting any for a while.”

Dean and Castiel both frowned, forehead crinkled, looking like a pair of bookends. “Why?” They both asked in unison. Dean shot Castiel a dirty look then returned his attention to Naythin. “I didn’t really do any of it. I just got blamed. Wrong place, wrong time.” He shrugged. “Well, I mean, I _did_ do the grave robbing, but that’s part of the job, I had to salt and burn the bones.” 

Naythin shook his head. “Yeah, but does Arie know that?” He reached out and patted Dean on the shoulder. “Good luck. She’s pregnant. Raging hormones.” He nodded once, turned and closed the door making sure to lock it. 

Dean wasn’t worried. Like he’d said a hundred times now, none of them were his fault, and the only ones he was really guilty of where minor infractions. Nothing that would make him a bad person. She already knew about the credit card fraud. And that he salted and burned bodies. Those things they had talked about way back when they’d first gotten together. All the rest was crap that he never really did. She knew him, knew that he wasn’t the kind of guy that would beat and strangle a woman or hold up a bank and kill one of the tellers. She knew. 

Didn’t she?

“Yeah, on second thought, maybe we oughtta intercept that report.” He glanced at Castiel and began taking the stairs two at a time, rushing for the security office like a Hellhound was on his heels.

Alek stared at the reports in front of him and whistled. “Holy. Shit.” Mail fraud, kidnapping, three counts of murder, credit card fraud, grave desecration? He pulled out a file folder and shoved all the papers including the mug shots from the FBI, Little Rock and St. Louis police departments and headed for the door. Pulling it open, he jumped and dropped the file on the floor. “Jesus! Dean.” He grabbed his heart and leaned back against the wall.

Dean glanced at Castiel who stood at his side and then looked back at Alek. “Is that the criminal background on me?” he inquired with a nod toward the file. “Give it to me, I’ll take it Arie.” He held out a hand and waited for Alek to place the file folder in it. 

Picking up the file, Alek shoved the papers back in it and nodded. “Yeah. It’s uh, pretty interesting reading.” He handed Dean the file and took a step back. “You know you’re supposed to be dead, right?” 

Dean nodded as he opened the file. “Yeah, I supposedly died back in Saint, Louis. It was a shifter, not me. I however was the one to pump it’s ass fulla silver rounds though.” His lips curved into a slow dangerous smile as he lifted his gaze to Alek. “Good work,” he muttered and held up the file. “Don’t believe everything you read,” he called as he and Castiel turned and headed back out the door.

“Was that necessary?” Castiel inquired, looking over at Dean as they walked. 

Dean knew exactly what the angel meant and he could only smirk as he shrugged. “It was fun.”

Arie sat on the couch in her office and stared at the cold fireplace. Beth had gone into town to get a dress for the wedding. Looking at her watch, she stood up to call Alek and find out what was taking so long. As she reached her desk, the office door opened. turning towards it, she huffed. “Christ, Alek. Were you making the paper?” Her jaw clicked shut when she saw Dean and Cas standing in the doorway. Dean was holding a file folder in his hand. “Shit.”

“He wasn’t, but if you want him to, I can add that to his daily duties,” Dean quipped, a playful smile tugging at his lips. He walked over to Arie’s desk and handed her the folder. “The criminal background check on me you ordered.” 

Arie stared at the folder. Papers were sticking out of the corner and she couldn’t bring herself to pick it up. “Dean.” She looked up at him and back down at the file. Her hand hovered over it and shook. 

Dean quirked a brow and watched her hand hover above the file folder. “Oh, I forgot, I’m supposed to be dead. Back in Saint Louis, shifter attack. Long story.” He shrugged and looked down at the folder and back up at Arie. “Are you gonna look or did I just scare Alek to death strictly for the fun of it?” He grinned. 

Forcing her legs to obey, Arie walked around her desk and sat down. Pulling her chair forward, it took her three tries before she could grab the file and open it. Sam and Dean’s mug shots from several police departments were on top along with reports from the same departments. Setting them aside, she pulled out the printout of his criminal record. The first weren’t anything much. Mail fraud, credit card fraud, breaking and entering. They kind of were products of what he did as a hunter but the rest. Murder, kidnapping? Armed robbery? 

Putting the pages back in the file, she tossed them back on her desk and looked up at Dean. “So. You're dead. I take it that was before all the murdering and kidnapping?” 

Dean collapsed into one of the chairs that sat opposite Arie’s desk. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Castiel standing there like some kind of Centurion guard. Looking back at Arie he quirked a single brow. “C’mon, Ar. You don’t honestly think I did those things, do you?” He huffed. “I've never killed anyone...well anyone who wasn’t a monster. And I’ve never kidnapped anyone. The bank deal wasn’t mine either. It was a shifter. Just like the one in Saint Louis when they accused me of beating and strangling some chick to death. I killed the shifter that stole my face, it’s buried back there in Saint Louis. You wanna go see it, I’ll take you there and show it to you.” 

Of course she didn’t believe he could hurt anyone...anyone human anyway. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She pointed to the file and sank back into her chair. “What else haven’t you told me?” 

Dean shrugged. “Honestly I didn’t think it mattered. It doesn’t affect us, or how I feel about you. So what’s the big deal? I don’t know what else you don’t know. Shit, Ar. it was five long ass years. I didn’t not tell you to hide it from you. It just never came up. What was I supposed to say? Hey, baby pass the jelly, and oh yeah and I was accused of killing a woman?”

“It matters, Dean. No, it doesn’t affect how I feel for you but damn it. I know you’re not comfortable with sharing but this...you should have told me. I wish you would have told me instead of me finding out like this.” His reminder of the years they were apart stung. “I know how long it was, Dean. I just...I just wish you would have told me.” 

Dean’s features fell and he sat grim faced across from Arie. “I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t true. I told you the things that were. The credit card fraud, mail fraud, hell even the grave desecration. But the part that you’re so upset that I didn’t tell you, that’s not even me. So why was I supposed to tell you? What was supposed to make me think that I needed to tell you about lies that were said about me?”

Arie leaned forward and stabbed the file with her finger. “There is no way that I would believe for one second what is said in here. No way. Lies or not, Dean you should...I would have liked to have found out from you. I’m not saying you tried to hide anything but...I just wish you’d have told me. That’s all.” 

Dean sat back in the chair and brought a hand up to wipe down his face in exasperation. She wasn’t hearing what he was saying. He sat forward and reached for Arie’s hand. “Ar, baby, I would have told you. Why do you think I’m sitting here now? So you can ask me anything you want. So that you can know everything about what’s in there and why. But, Ar, up until you brought the legal stuff up, I’d forgotten all about supposedly being dead and buried back in Saint Louis. It’s not like I think about this stuff every day. It’s all crap.” 

She stared at their hands and at the file. Part of Dean’s mug shot was sticking out and she could see his profile. She knew he couldn’t do what they said about him. It wasn’t in him. “Okay. I’m sorry. I guess I just wanted to know what you were doing...then.” Arie slid the folder from under their hands and dropped it in the garbage. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter. You’re here and that’s what’s important.” She turned her hand over, interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. 

Dean smiled softly and gave Arie’s hand a squeeze in return. “Truth be told, most of that crap wouldn’t be in there if it wasn’t for this one FBI agent that…” He shook his head. “I dunno, for a while it was like he thought he had to prove somethin’. But then, there before the jail blew up. I dunno, he kinda came around. Once he believed me, believed Sam and me, he was different.” 

“People...most of them anyway, they’re just that, people. They have no clue about what goes bump in the night like I do. Hell, they don’t even wanna believe in the thing in the closet! You should _always_ believe in the thing in the closet. Because it’s there. You can deny it all you want; but those things you think are glow in the dark toys, or maybe light reflecting off a couple’a buttons, they’re eyes, and it’s in there, watchin’ you and waitin’.” He squeezed her hand and released it as he sat back. “Until you call me anyway.” 

Clenching her hand into a fist when he took his hand away, Arie sat back. “It sucks when they bump back.” 

Dean’s lips twitched upward briefly. “Most of them try, but Sammy and I could handle it. Family business. Hell, I’ve been huntin’ in some way since I was seven years old. Made my first sawed-off that year. Killed my first were' while other kids were too busy worryin’ about proms and pimples.” 

“How many...things are out there?” She knew about demons, ghosts, etc but everybody pretty much believed in them in some form or another. 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. “More than you wanna know. Wendigos, shapeshifters, vampires, rakshasa, shtriga, jinn, reapers like Tessa…” He shrugged. “And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” 

“You’re kidding right?” Her eyes narrowed at the mention of Tessa. A low growl rumbled deep in her chest. “Any chance you can kill a reaper?” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow and he eyed Arie for a minute or two. “Yer jealous,” he accused while struggling not to snicker. “Yer jealous of Tessa.” He blinked exaggeratedly. “Wow, never thought that would happen.” He shook off his surprise and continued their conversation. “No, you can’t kill a reaper, at least not unless you’ve got Death’s scythe handy. She did nearly die though. Lilith was opening seals so Lucifer could bust outta jail and one of the seals was to kill a reaper. And low and behold if it wasn’t our own little Tessa. I only know her because it was her that came for me when I almost died right after I left you and hooked up with Sammy. It’s about as far away from an intimate relationship as you can get.” 

Arie narrowed her eyes at Dean and growled. “I am _not_ jealous of that...Tessa.” When he mentioned _almost dying_ right after he left, her heart dropped into the basement. “Wh...what?” 

Dean grimaced slightly. “Yeah, death doesn’t really stick all that well on me. I, uh, nearly died of a heart condition after getting electrocuted when Sam and I were huntin’ this Rawhead. And then later, after we managed to hook back up with our Dad, the yellow-eyed demon that had killed our Mom and Jess tried to kill me. Squeezing my insides from the outside. After that, Sammy was drivin’ my baby tryin’ to get me to the hospital and an’ we got nailed by a semi. She was a crumpled mess. Kinda like this last time.” He shrugged. “Rebuilt her from the ground up back then too.” 

Her hand went to cover her belly. Arie’s heart was hammering in her chest so hard she could hear the roar in her ears. “How…” She cleared her throat and swallowed a few times. “How many times, Dean...did you…” There was no way she could say it. No way she could say...that. 

“How many times have I died, or nearly died?” Dean concluded with a lift of his brows. At her nod he silently began to count up the number of times. “Uh, a fair estimate would prob’ly be around fourteen times. Maybe a couple more, but I’m pretty sure it’s fourteen.” 

Her mouth went dry and her vision started to grey out. Fourteen. “That’s…” Everything went black. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he saw Arie start to sway. “Sonuvabitch!” Dean jumped out of the chair and was at Arie’s side only a split second after Castiel. Dean nodded a thanks to the angel since thanks to him she wouldn’t even have a kink in her neck from passing out. He slid an arm under her shoulders and beneath her knees and picked her up in his arms, allowing Castiel to lead the way and open doors for them as needed. He took her up to the Alpha suite and laid her down on the bed. Sitting down on the mattress beside her, Dean cradled her hand in his and brushed back stray locks from her face. “Cas, would you go find Beth for me? She...y’know, women stuff...she might know what to do better than me.” 

The angel didn’t answer as to whether he knew about women things or not since he was fairly certain that Dean wasn’t really asking. He nodded to Dean’s request and disappeared in the flutter of angel wings. 

Beth had been in the kitchen looking for a snack when Cas just appeared right next to her. “Cas!” She dropped a bowl of tomatoes on the floor and jumped back. “Umm...what do ya want?” 

Castiel’s face didn’t change throughout Beth’s reaction to him appearing at her side. He did wait however until she had finished speaking rather than just grabbing her and disappearing with her. Dean would tell him that it was progress. He still however didn’t understand the reasoning for wasting time by listening rather than moving. 

“It’s Arie, she needs you,” Castiel explained and took a step toward her, one hand extended with his middle and index fingers up, with the intent of placing them on her forehead and _blinking_ her, as Dean would call it, upstairs. 

Beth barely had time to ask what was wrong before she put her hands up and backed away from Cas. “Whoa. What are you doing?” She looked from his hand to his face and back again. 

Castiel followed her eyes line of vision with his own and slowly brought his hand back. “You wish to walk?” 

“Yeah. I wish to walk.” Beth moved around the island and backed out of the kitchen. The fact that she couldn’t smell him or sense any sort of emotions was really making her edgy. Once she was in the hall, she followed Arie and Dean’s scent up to the Alpha suite. The door was ajar so she pushed it open slowly. “Dean? Cas said something was wrong with Arie.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Beth’s voice. He cautiously pulled off the bed and headed for the bedroom door, keeping an eye on Arie as he moved. Opening the door for Beth he waved her in. “I dunno what happened really...I guess she...fainted.” He gave a helpless shrug. 

Beth became one with the wall as she entered the room. She saw Arie on the bed and hurried over to her. “What happened right before she fainted? Did she stand up too fast? Was she dizzy?” She put her hand on Arie’s forehead to check for a fever before going into the bathroom to get a cool washcloth.

Dean shook his head. “Nothing happened. I...we were talking one minute and then she just passed out.”

“After you told her you’d died fourteen times,” Castiel amended. 

“What?” questioned Dean confusedly. 

“You had told her that you’ve died fourteen times,” Castiel explained, “And _then_ she fainted.” 

Beth nearly tripped over the armchair next to the bed. “What?” She looked at Dean and her jaw fell open. “Fourteen? You told her you _died_ fourteen times? No wonder she passed out! God, Dean.” For the first time, she didn’t try to disappear in his presence. “Unreal.” 

She went to Arie and placed the washcloth on her forehead and checked her pulse. “Her hormones are off the chart and you told Arie, of all people, you died fourteen times.” 

Dean stood by the bed, uncertain of what he should do, if anything, or would it be better if he left? He just had no idea what was expected of him in a time like this, nor did he know how to fix the situation. 

“To be fair, she did ask,” Castiel interjected seeing the deer-in-headlights look on his Charge’s face. 

Beth looked up at Cas then over to Dean. When she saw the look on his face, she felt like shit. Standing up, she waved Dean over. “Come here. Sit with her. Touch her. Make sure she knows you’re here. She’ll wake up soon.” She backed up away from the bed to give him room. Beth slowly went to the door and left knowing Dean wouldn’t leave until Arie was awake. 

Without a word, Dean did as Beth told him and took a hesitant seat on the side of the bed where he had been before she had arrived. He took Arie’s hand in his and caressed the back of it with the calloused pad of his thumb. He leaned over her and brushed a kiss across her forehead. “Hey, Ar,” he whispered in greeting. “I’m so sorry. But I was trying to not lie about it. You asked so I told you. Maybe I shouldn't have, I dunno. Apparently there’s a lot about all this that I don’t know. But I’m tryin’.” He kissed her cheek. “I gotcha, baby, I gotcha…”

One minute, Arie was listening to Dean tell her that he’d died _roughly_ fourteen times and the next...nothing. A whole lot of blissful nothing. Slowly, that darkness started to recede. It was strangely comforting and she fought to stay there but there was something...someone pulling her out. A voice. Someone was talking to her. It was barely a whisper. The voice was deep, gravely and it made her heart glad. Dean. Turning her head towards the sound, she moaned softly. Arie tried to raise her hand to touch him but only managed to let the tip of her fingers graze his arm. 

Dean’s eyes dropped to Arie’s hand when it moved ever so slightly. Looking back up at her face and shifted, swinging his legs onto the mattress beside Arie and laid himself down, his body curved against Arie’s as he wrapped an arm across the pillow, along the top of her head. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead with his thumb. “Ar,” he called gently, “Baby, you in there?” 

She could feel the heat radiating off his body and Arie tried to get as close to it as possible. There it was again, his voice, but just a bit closer to this time. Arie slowly rubbed her forehead against his chest and smiled. “Dean.” It was barely a whisper. Inhaling slowly, his scent filled her lungs and it pulled her back to him. 

“Yeah, Ar. It’s me. You okay?” he murmured worriedly. He continued to touch her everywhere, his thumb brushing back the fine hairs on her forehead, his free hand moving up and down her arm, laying gently against her stomach, and then sliding up and over to her arm again. 

Arie nodded and her eyelids fluttered open. First thing she saw was Dean’s chest and she moved her head closer to it. When his hand reached hers again, Arie turned hers over and latched on. “Sorry.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he scoffed. “For what? You’ve got nothin’ to be sorry about.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I jus’ didn’ know what to do, so I had Cas go get Beth.” 

Rolling over slowly onto her side, Arie slid her arm over Dean’s side and let it fall against his back. “I shouldn’t have made a big deal about that damn file.” Tilting her head to the side, she looked around. “How did I get up here?” 

Dean shrugged and shook his head dismissively. He didn’t give a damn about his supposed criminal file. What he cared about was lying next to him. Her and the baby growing inside her. “I carried you up here. Cas and I rushed over to you when you kinda went limp on us.” He chuckled a little awkwardly. “I’m jus’ sorry that I upset you that much. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I asked. I just wasn’t prepared for the answer.” Sliding her arm under her, Arie braced against the mattress and slowly raised herself up so she could look Dean in the eye. “I know you didn’t.” She leaned in and kissed him. 

Dean dropped his gaze momentarily then lifted it once more. “Well, to be completely honest, _two_ of those were jus’ close calls. I didn’t die after the Rawhead case, Sam found me this Healer. Course, come to find out his wife was screwing with powers she didn’t really understand. To trap a reaper like that,” he shook his head, “she was just askin’ to die.” He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And I didn’t actually die, die when we got in the wreck. I mean, I did, but it wasn’t like Heaven or Hell or anything. It was when I met Tessa. My body was dying, I was just too stupid to realize it until she told me. But then this weird smoke came into the room and...she...her eyes went yellow and...I was healed. Completely. It was the day that my Dad died. The Colt was gone and he was… _gone_.”

Arie watched his face and he got that far off look in his eyes like he was somewhere else seeing what he was telling her all over again. She reached for his face with her free hand and made him look at her. “Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and offered Arie a smile, even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Honestly? I’d like to forget that part of my life completely. But I can’t. Doing that...I’d be putting you in danger, the pack...our baby…” His eyes widened and he turned his head to look back at Cas. He hadn’t really even thought of it before, but talking about it now, those evil sonsabitches always went after your greatest weakness. Their Mom. Sammy. Himself. Their Dad. A cold chill ran down his spine as his mind took him back to that night in Lawrence. The fire. His mom burning on the ceiling. Being handed Sammy, and told to run outside. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but he couldn’t seem to get the words out. 

Whoa. Arie felt Dean’s muscles tense up and she looked around to try and see what was wrong. She followed his line of sight to Cas and looked back at Dean. “Dean...what’s wrong?” She looked at Cas silently asking him what had just happened. A mix of confusion and concern written all over her face.

Castiel’s head slowly turned and his eyes met Dean’s fear filled ones before they darted to Arie and back. He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, his forehead wrinkling as he thought over just exactly what Dean was thinking, knowing it before he’d had to ask. 

“I agree with the cherub, you and Sam were destined to be born. Your parents had to be placed together. Your mother _had to_ die on that ceiling so that all this could come to pass. So that you and Sam would grow up the way you did, that you would become who you are. Michael and Lucifer’s vessels. I don’t think that the child would be in any such danger, at least not like your mother and brother endured.” 

Arie turned so her head was propped up on Dean’s arm and she could get a better look at Cas. “Cherub? Wait...what do you mean she had to die? No one _has_ to die a certain way or a certain time. You're talking about Fate, Cas. What if I told Dean to pound salt that night at the bar? We wouldn’t be here right now having this conversation. It’s a simple decision of going left instead of right or ordering fries instead of a baked potato.” 

Castiel’s eyes went to Dean as though waiting for him to cut in and explain exactly what Heaven did. When Dean just laid there looking like someone had just punched him in the gut, Castiel returned his gaze to Arie. “Actually that’s not completely correct. If Heaven wants two people to be together so that it will benefit from such a union. Heaven will see to it that it occurs. No matter what it takes.” 

Dean cleared his throat and turned his attention to Arie. “My parents fought, a lot. To the point that I was almost glad when my Dad wasn’t home. And yet, they loved each other...it was like they couldn’t be with anyone else. And within the first year of their marriage, I was conceived. The oldest.”

“Michael,” Castiel cut in. 

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah, Michael. But...before all that. Before my parents ever married. My Dad was killed. And my mom just held him and cried. It was like she couldn’t survive without him. And not harlequin romance novel _couldn’t live without him_ , I mean out and out **could not** live without him. I guess it’s why she sold out Sam before he was ever even conceived. My Dad lived because she promised a demon that he could have my little brother.” 

Arie just stared wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She tried to talk a few times but nothing came out. “Wait.” She let go of Dean’s hand and slowly sat up hoping that there wasn’t a repeat of her passing out. When she leaned back against the headboard, she tugged at Dean’s shirt. “You’re telling me that _Heaven_ decides who gets together and who stays together as long as it suits _them_? That's sick.” Her hand grabbed a hold of Dean’s shirt as she looked back at Cas. “You mean to tell me that Dean and I were destined to be together? That everything happened so he’d be here, right now? His mother and father? Sam?” 

Castiel shook his head. “Your relationship is not a priority. The marriage of John and Mary Winchester was. Lucifer and Michael needed vessels. Dean and Sam are of the linage that can house angels without…”

“Imploding,” Dean mumbled. 

Arie huffed. “Thank the Goddess for small favors.” She looked at Dean and frowned. “Seriously?” Lifting her head, she looked back at Cas. “What lineage?”

Castiel looked from Arie to Dean and back uncomfortably. “Dean and Sam come from a long line of Hunters. Each of these members are able to house an angel comfortably.”

“Uh huh, tell her about the drooling and the diapers,” Dean scoffed. “Angel’s like Michael, they turn their angel condoms into drooling incoherent messes.” 

Lifting her arm, she let it come to rest on Dean’s back and gently pulled him to her. “Has anyone ever allowed an angel to...possess...them?” 

Dean jutted his chin toward Castiel. “That’s not Cas’s real form, that’s his vessel, Jimmy Novak.” 

Castiel glared at Dean. “I told you, he was a very devout man, he prayed for this.” 

“So you could turn him into Swiss cheese?” Dean responded skeptically. “And remember Jimmy’s daughter and his wife? I don’t think Jimmy prayed to see that. Course it doesn’t really matter anymore, Jimmy’s dead.” 

Arie looked at Cas, her eyes going over him critically. “So if that’s not what you really look like then what _do_ angels look like.” Her hand gripped Dean’s shirt and her hold on him got a little tighter. “Wait. Prayed? People _want_ that? Why? I mean I’ve got a serious respect for Hekate but you don’t see me asking her to...I don’t know...hitch a ride.” 

When Dean said that this Jimmy guy was dead, she sat back as far as she could on the bed and stared at Cas. “He’s...dead and you’re still...in there?” 

“Angels come in many forms. My true form happens to be approximately the size of your Chrysler building. And yes, people want this. They want to be used by God.”

“Those were my thoughts exactly,” Dean agreed with what Arie said. “I told them, the other dick angels, that I wasn’t gonna be some angel’s condom. No way.” 

“They chose Adam instead,” Castiel confirmed. 

“Adam, half brother. Didn’t know anythin’ about him until he and his mom had been eaten by ghouls and I killed their disgusting asses. Didn’t figure we’d ever see him again, that is until Cas here pulled his kickin’ and screamin’ body out of the ground.”

“Jimmy may no longer inhabit the body I am wearing, but it does not make it unusable. It simply makes things simpler...for the most part.” 

“Unless of course Gluttony’s in town, then ya gotta bolt the doors to every White Castle shut so this one here won’t take every burger they have.” Dean grinned at Cas and chuckled softly. “You were scarfin’ those things down.” 

A quiet buzzing started in Arie’s ears. She looked around trying to figure out why the alarm clock would be going off just then. Her head started to get that over inflated medicine head feeling and she had to let it fall back on the headboard. She tried to focus on Cas but he would get fuzzy and then come back into focus. “Stop.” She cleared her throat and slowly shook her head. “STOP!” 

Both Dean and Castiel’s attentions snapped to Arie and Dean reached for her, placing the palm of his hand against her forehead to check for a temperature then pushed her gently back against the pillows. 

“Think maybe you’ve had enough excitement for one day,” he mused softly. 

Arie closed her eyes and let Dean lay her down. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and find out if there was some kind of...something she could tattoo on him so none of those damn angels could get to him. “I think you’re right. Just...too much, too soon.” She was not liking Cas very much at that moment. 

Dean nodded and looked back at Castiel. “I’ve got things to do anyway,” he murmured. His eyes shifted to Arie and back to Dean. “Call me if she gets worse, or if you need anything.” 

Dean nodded, “Thanks, Cas.” He watched the angel actually walk out the door like a regular person, but if the gasps and screeches in the hall meant anything, he knew that Castiel hadn’t walked completely out of the mansion before taking flight. 

Turning his attention back to Arie, Dean offered her a soft smile. “Are you hungry? I could make you some soup or something…” 

“No. I don’t think eating would be a good idea right now.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “Dean. If I get curious about what happened…before. Remind me of this moment. I know you can’t forget about it but I just...It’s just too much. Maybe after the baby’s born and I’m not a walking raging hormone we can try again.” 

Dean nodded. “I like that idea.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Then another. And another. And another. His smile was wide when he pulled back just enough to be able to look at Arie without either of them going cross-eyed, his forehead pressed to hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arie leaned into Dean and was finally able to relax. “After we’re married. You’re getting another tattoo. No way I’m letting an angel get you. Small, nothing huge or anything.” She looked at him and smiled. “I’m getting one too. Not taking any chances.” 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the end of her nose. “Actually, you have to give an angel permission to possess you. They can’t just do it the way a demon can. And I have something better than a tattoo. Cas gave it to me back when the dick angels were after Sam and I, wanting us to be angel condoms. He burned sigils into our ribs. No angel can find me.” He reached up and cupped Arie’s jaw line, kissing her softly before drawing back almost reluctantly, his thumb tracing along the line of her jaw bone before falling away. “Makes for really cool x-rays. I have mine somewhere in all my stuff. I got it done when Bobby was in the hospital after he was stabbed, saving me from a demon...er, maybe I’ll just save that story for later.” 

Arie nodded and smiled. “Yeah, well. I'm getting one anyway. I don’t trust ‘em. Not after what Cas said.” She looked down at his chest, lifting her hand from her lap, she trailed her fingers along his ribs. “Did it hurt? What he did?” Friend or not. The idea of Dean being hurt like that had her wolf growling. 

Dean shrugged. “Just for a second, and it was better than the stomach cancer Zechariah was givin’ me before Cas showed up and zapped Zach and his henchmen outta there. He gave the same thing to Sam. It was right after everything had happened. Sam’s screw up with Ruby messin’ more up than just our relationship. Lucifer was outta the cage and walkin’ free. We didn’t know if Cas had survived...we got to Chuck’s, he’s a prophet, and that was when he told us that Castiel had went splat. So seeing him then, when we needed him most, it was kinda like a blessing.” 

Turning into Dean, Arie pulled him to her. “Okay. Okay.” Pressing her cheek to his shirt, she took several slow even breaths. “I think all that needs to be put on hold for now or I’m never getting out of this bed.” Part of that idea sounded really good but, she and Dean had a pack to run and a wedding to get ready for. 

Dean cringed and nodded to Arie’s words. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I just...I forget that you’re not up to hearin’ about everything in my life…” He smiled and snuggled against Arie. “I remember the way you jus’ took everything in stride when I told you what I did, what my family did. The hunting things that went bump in the night stuff. I think it made me love you even more.” 

“When you happen to _be_ one of those things. I’m just glad that I wasn’t on your bad side.” Lifting her head off his chest, Arie looked up at him. “I always want to hear about your life. Right now...that small part when you weren’t here is just a bit much to take in right now.”

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to Arie’s forehead. “I know,” he murmured softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” She settled back against him and was quiet for a minute. “I have a bone to pick with you. You remember that conversation we had on the way to the party?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and gave Arie a practiced look of innocence as the memory of the way he’d gotten sentimental about Sam, about him not being there beside him in the Impala, came rushing back. He shook his head and lifted his brows as though he truly had no idea what she was talking about. “What conversation?” 

Arie closed her eyes and counted to ten. “The one about your brother and you saying it was stupid. That conversation.” She knew he was avoiding it. It was the Dean Winchester way. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Dean mumbled dismissively. “You prob’ly oughtta get some rest. I’ll go see what the guys in the security room are up to. Kick a few chairs and wake ‘em up.” 

She felt him tense up but didn’t let go. “It is a big deal. It bothers me when you dismiss your feelings about Sam or even yourself. I don’t want you to feel that they’re unimportant or that you’re unimportant.” Arie pulled away and sat up on the bed. Pulling her legs up, she sat cross legged and faced him. 

Dean groaned as he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled onto his back when Arie pulled away. He stared up at her, not at all comfortable with where this conversation was headed, or even where it was at the moment. They were speeding toward _carin’ and sharin’_ ville and it was his least favorite place to be. “Be more girly. Maybe I can get Naythin to help me with that. Okay. Got it. Great talk.” He concluded his words with a nod and struggled to find a way off the bed that wouldn’t get him strangled or _bitten_ for that matter. 

“Why do you do that? I know it’s not your favorite subject, Dean. I’m not asking you to get in touch with your feminine side or anything. I’m just asking that you not put yourself down like that. That’s all.” She was tempted to make him stay but Arie knew forcing Dean to do something he didn’t want to was a sure way to start a fight and she was done fighting with him. 

Dean swallowed hard, past the awkward lump in his throat and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. He shifted to his side and held his upper body up with a forearm as he leaned in and brushed a kiss along Arie’s cheekbone. “Love you,” he said, almost as quietly as he’d spoken moments before. He pulled back and offered Arie a tight smile. “Get some rest,” he murmured, and rolled away from her, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and pulling to his feet. He glanced back at her once as he made a beeline for the door, which he soon exited, pulling it gently closed behind him. 

And there it was. That damn wall slammed into place so hard and fast, Arie heard it hit home. Damn it! Arie sat and watched Dean get up and leave the room. She stared at the door for a full minute before letting herself fall back onto the mattress with a growl. “Stubborn asshole.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door. “One of these days, I’m gonna tie your ass to a chair and make you listen.” 

Dean made his way swiftly down the stairs, feeling a little less awkward and tense the further away he got from Arie and the emotions that she seemed to want to poke at rather than letting him bury. He headed for the security office and wondered offhandedly rather or not the rumor mill had alerted everyone to his _supposed_ criminal history. He jabbed his pass code into the keypad on the door and pushed it open. 

Alek had just sat down after finishing his rounds when he heard the door beep. Looking at his watch, he frowned and checked the schedule. No one was due in for another four hours. He tensed slightly, his hand going to the 9mm on his thigh. As the door opened, he inhaled slightly and immediately pulled his hand away. “Hey, Dean.” 

Dean simply nodded in greeting and jutted his chin toward the monitors. “Everythin’ quiet?” He allowed his gaze to roam over the office before returning his full attention to Alek, quirking a single brow. 

“Yep. A couple raccoons got into the trash but other than that. Nada.” He couldn’t help but give Dean a once over look, especially after getting an eyeful of his rap sheet. 

A smirk tugged at the corners of Dean’s lips despite how he fought to remain professional. “Raccoons, huh?” He nodded and allowed his gaze to roam over the monitors as if checking for himself. He looked back at Alek and nodded as he turned back toward the door. Pausing briefly, he reached out and clapped Alek on the shoulder. “Good work, keep me posted.” 

“Thanks. I will.” Alek picked up a clipboard and pretended to read the list of names on it before throwing it on the desk and turning to face Dean. “I have to ask and you can tell me to shut my mouth or whatever but how much of that was true and how much was bullshit?” He pushed his chair back a little so he could look up at Dean. 

Dean looked down at Alek and weighed the pros and cons of actually answering the question or answering it with another question. _How much do you **think** is true?_ The guy looked ready to hide under the desk from him more often than not and that fact was what made the final decision for him. 

“I’ve never kidnapped or killed a human being.” He quirked a brow and looked down at Alek wondering if that answered his question or if he’s wanted more. 

Alek let the list of offenses run through his head and mentally ticked off kidnapping and murder. He could live with that. “So the other stuff…” He let the sentence drop off. For some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to finish. Alek wasn’t sure if it was because Dean was right there or what.

Dean scoffed softly and turned his attention back to the monitors, his lips pulled into a thin line of aggravation. “The rest doesn’t really matter, does it? Grand larceny, no. But the credit card fraud, the fake IDs, the insurance fraud,” he nodded, “All me. But we only took what my brother and I needed. It’s not like you actually get paid for huntin’ down and killin’ the boogeyman.” He turned his attention almost reluctantly back to Alek, “Are we done here?” 

Alek sat up a bit straighter in his chair and nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. All done.” Way to go, asshole. “No one else saw the report. I’m not gonna say anything about it.” So you don’t kill me in my sleep. “Half the security team have records...real ones anyway but, no. No one will know.” 

“Gee, now I can finally sleep good tonight,” Dean mumbled sarcastically with a slight roll of his eyes that he was unable to completely stop. “Doesn’t really matter what any of you think about me as long as you all do what I tell you. I’m not just keeping my family’s asses safe, I’m keeping your ass outta the fire too, so maybe that’s what everyone needs to focus on rather than my supposed past.” With that Dean turned away from the monitors and headed out the door of the office. 

Alek sat and listened and tried to keep his breathing even. It was going to take a long time before he stopped feeling like a rabbit when Dean was this close to him. “Yes, sir.” It was all he had time to say and pretty much all his brain could handle at the moment.

Arie stared at the ceiling for a while before pulling herself up and leaning against the pillows. She huffed as she looked at the door again and remembered Dean walking out with walls intact. Lovely. Looking over at the nightstand, she was happy to see her cell sitting there. Reaching for it, Arie pulled up her contacts and flipped through them until she came to Bobby Singer’s name. Her thumb hovered over it for a moment before pressing the CALL button. Clearing her throat, she put the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up. She had agreed to keep the ceremony small but Arie didn’t say anything about not inviting anyone. Aside from that, she thought Bobby would be more comfortable around only a handful of Lycans instead of hundreds at the large ceremony.

“Singer Salvage Yard.”

Leaving the security office Dean headed toward the kitchen in hopes of finding something to drink, only for his steps to falter when he remembered what Naythin had said about not having anything stronger than a soft drink there. He muttered a curse under his breath and turned toward the Game Room, and the full bar located inside.

Levi had been restocking the bar with booze, glasses and everything else that was kept back there. He was on his last shelf when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he froze briefly before he saw who it was. 

Dean Winchester. 

Wow. He swallowed a couple times to steady his nerves and told himself that he was just another member of the pack. Okay, so he was the Alpha...soon to be married to Arie and they were going to have a baby. 

He watched Dean walk into the room, following his movements, the way he walked, the way his eyes went to each corner before settling on anything in the center of the room. Levi didn’t swing towards men but you couldn’t help but look at the way he was built. His shoulders were wide, the muscles on his back rippled under his shirt and the seams on his jeans were close to bursting at the thigh. He’d only seen a couple photo’s of Dean “pre-shift” and he was most definitely not that big back then. 

Setting the last bottle down, Levi cleared his throat and stood up. “Evenin’. Can I get ya somethin’?”

Dean eyed the kid behind the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. “Uh, yeah,” he mumbled, “Gimme the Jack.” He waved the fingers of his hand toward himself as he spoke the last of his words. 

“Jack it is.” Levi pulled a fresh bottle from the box on the floor and opened it in front of Dean. “You want that neat or on the rocks?” he asked as he reached for a glass. 

“I want the bottle,” Dean responded drolly. 

Levi froze with his hand hovering over the glass. He looked up at Dean and quickly looked away again. “The bottle? Okay.” He set the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of Dean and pushed the glass closer. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’m just gonna be restocking back here.” 

He couldn’t help but glance up at the guy as he reached for the bottle and poured some in his glass. It wasn’t his place to “butt in” to other people's business but the guy just didn’t look right. 

Dean knocked back three glassfuls before he slowed down and looked up at the guy behind the bar. “So what’s yer story?” He poured himself more Jack and knocked it back while he awaited his answer. 

Levi nearly dropped the box of rocks glasses on his foot when he heard Dean talk. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He set the box on the bar top and leaned on it. “Just got here a couple weeks ago from Kansas. Transplant you might say after...after they were removed from the pack. Came alone. My parents were killed when a rival pack came in.” He picked at the cardboard on the box before taking the glasses out one at a time and setting them on a shelf behind the bar. 

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I guess that was kinda...well long story short, it was kinda my fault. I was the one who snapped Damon’s neck….more or less.” He shrugged. “He, uh, threatened my family so…” 

Stopping when he reached the bar again, Levi looked around the room before looking back at Dean, being careful to keep his eyes on his shoulder. “Damon was a dick. He deserved it. He wanted to be Alpha but he never would have made it. His way was to yell and intimidate people. That’s not how you lead.” Levi opened his mouth to say something but let it close quickly. He picked up the box and started breaking it down. 

“You also don’t become an Alpha, or live very long, threatening a member of my family with silver cuffs,” Dean sagely mused as he tossed back another glass of whiskey. 

Levi slowly looked up from the box, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. “Seriously? He did that? Damn.” He shook his head and dropped the flattened box on the pile with the rest. “I didn’t know about that.” It was funny how only bits and pieces of stories got told. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he made the mistake of coming after Naythin because he turned me to save m’life. I wasn’t overjoyed by the idea of becoming one of the things I use to hunt, but...I’m alive and happy. I have a family and a purpose again.” He shrugged. 

Levi leaned on the bar and shook his head. “Okay. Hold on here. So you didn’t _ask_ Naythin to bite ya? I mean the story that’s goin’ around about you is definitely different than what you’re sayin’.” 

Dean quirked a single brow as he eyed the kid in front of him and shook his head. “Nah, you go first, what’s the rumor mill saying?” 

Standing up straight, Levi ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the door before leaning back on the bar, “Well, supposedly, you asked to be turned. You killed Damon and Adam for no reason. Basically because they wanted to punish Naythin. There wasn’t anything about Damon going after Naythin or the fact that he bit ya to save yer life.” He stepped back from the bar and shook his head. “The thing with you and Stefan…” He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head to his chest and nearly bit his tongue off to stop himself. 

Dean shook his head slowly as he listened to just how wrong the rumor mill had gotten every. single. thing. He frowned and took another shot of Jack, relishing the way it burned a path down his throat before jutting his chin at Levi. “What about me and Stefan? Lemme guess, I murdered him in cold blood? Or does this one actually go in my favor and say that I saved the entire Saint Ryan pack?” 

“Well. Uhh you..” he closed his eyes and looked down at his boots. “You were trying to kill Arie and Stefan had to pull you off. You killing him...here, totally justified. He slaughtered the council…what was left of ‘em anyway.” 

Dean swore softly and shook his head. “I didn’t try to _kill_ my fiancé and Stefan didn’t do a damn thing! Not unless you call glaring at me and trying to murder Arie in cold blood doin’ somethin’! He was a good for nothin’ piece of shit! And I didn’t so much as flinch when I ripped his fuckin’ head clean off his shoulders. As a matter of fact, I enjoyed it. Prob’ly more than I should have.” 

Levi stepped back away from the bar. He could feel Dean’s anger rolling off him and it made his skin crawl. He raised his hands, looked away and exposed his throat. ”I’m just sayin’ what was going around. Didn’t say I believed it. You have every right to protect Arie. I mean, she’s your mate and you guys are gonna have a kid so, I get it. I do.” 

Dean’s hands clenched into tight fists and a muscle twitched in his jaw as he thought about what these busy body fuckin’ wolves were passin’ around about him. It was bad enough that he had to hide what he did on the job from pretty much every damn person alive, other than Arie. He wasn’t about to allow the pack he was supposed to be Alpha over to trash talk about him behind his back. 

“I’m not mad at you, Levi,” he murmured as he took in deep calming breaths, something Sam had tried to teach him years ago. The fact that he hadn’t asked the kid his name and had actually known what it was surprised him a little but he was too pissed at the lies going around about him to dwell on it. “I’m just sick and tired of the bullshit around this place. It’s one thing for other packs to think shit about me, or Arie, or both of us. But when it’s our own wolves, that shit needs to stop.” 

“Like I said, I get it. My folks owed everything to Lucian and Arie. They never believed what Damon said about ‘em. They were really glad she had someone again. My Momma said that Arie was smiling more after you came back.” He shrugged and glanced up at Dean before slowly moving back to stand by the bar. 

Dean nodded and offered the kid a smile, even if it didn’t totally reach his eyes. “Yer a good kid.” He pulled to his feet. “Thanks for the honesty, man. Have a good night. And don’t work too late. You get tired, wake up one of the lazy asses that have been in bed all day and get them to take your place. Tell ‘em I said so.” He gave the kid a curt nod and walked out of the Game Room, heading for Naythin’s room with the intent of finding out just what he needed to do to get everyone together so he could dispel the myths, and out and out lies that were going around about him, about Arie, about everything. 

Levi stood there and stared and blinked as Dean spoke to him. “Uh okay.” He wasn’t about to tell him that he’d been off the clock the whole time and was just killing time. He looked down at his hands and shook them to get them to stop shaking. Stepping out from behind the bar, he walked to the middle of the room and peeked through the door. “He’s alright.” 

Dean headed for the stairwell, taking them two at a time as he made his way to Naythin’s door. Lifting a fisted hand he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked _a lot_ harder, nearly hard enough to knock the door down if he wasn’t careful. 

Naythin stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist. Swiping a hand across the mirror to clear away the fog, he tilted his head and listened for a second. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and checked the sides of his skull to see if he needed a trim. The pounding on the door, made him jump and he pulled the bathroom door open and jogged for his bedroom door. “Hold on! I’m coming for crying out loud!” He unlocked the door, pulled it open and stepped back. “Dean?” He looked past him quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Dean didn’t have the patience for twenty questions, and he made a mental note to tell Naythin to _never_ yell that he was coming through the door when he was on the other side. But he didn’t have time for that now, all jokes aside his mind was busily planning and arguing with the rumors that Levi had shared with him. “Did you know that I supposedly _asked_ you to bite me? Me! A hunter!” He shook his head as he barged into Naythin’s room uncaring that he hadn’t really been invited inside. “Oh and I tried to kill Arie, and _Stefan_ pulled me off! I have had it with the bullshit that floats around this place! I want to get these fuckers together in one room and clear the fuckin’ air! It’s one thing for other packs to think shit about me, or Arie...or hell, _you_ but for our own wolves to spread shit about Arie and me? No way. No fuckin’ way.” The entire time Dean ranted and raved he paced, back and forth, back and forth. Finally he paused and actually looked Naythin up and down. “Why are you wet?” 

Naythin opened his mouth to speak but just stood there in the doorway as Dean was ranting and raving about rumors and what the pack was saying about him and Arie. Closing the door, Naythin stayed out of Dean’s way as he paced a hole in his carpet. Leaning against his dresser, he waited for Dean to come to a stop. “I just got out of the shower when you tried to knock my door down.” Pushing away from the dresser, Naythin went to his closet, dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of sweats not bothering with boxers or even a t-shirt. He walked back into the room and sat down in a recliner. “No. I didn’t know that you asked me to bite you. I kinda had a feeling that whole...thing was going to get blown out of proportion but not as bad as it did though.” He leaned back in the chair and sighed. “So. What do you want to do about it? Rumors are going to happen no matter what you do _but_ if those get nipped in the bud, people won’t be so...I don’t know...stupid?” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Stupid?” He scoffed. “That’s puttin’ it mildly.” He sighed and lifted a hand, running it downward over his face. “I want the truth thrown out there. By me...and Arie… Yeah, rumors are gonna happen, I get that. Hell people thought my Dad was a giant that could crush evil with his bare hands.” He chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “I guess I kinda thought the same thing too when I was young. But he wasn’t. He was just a regular guy, who happened to know a thing or two about kickin’ ass and takin’ names. He taught me everythin’ I know.” 

Stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles, Naythin looked around the room and back at Dean. “Okay. So, you can call a pack meeting. Locals will attend. Most out of towners will come, some won’t or can’t for whatever reason but audio or video can be set up so they still get the message. When do you want to do this?” Not being involved in the pack as much anymore hadn’t really bothered Naythin until now and he tried not to let it show. 

“How do I call a pack meeting?” Dean inquired, “I know that it’s prob’ly sad that I don’t know this, but I’m trying not to put too much strain on Arie what with the baby and all.” 

Naythin glanced up at Dean and back down at his feet. “Alek can notify security at each pack house. The seconds have been filling in until a new council is picked so they can tell the people in their state the where’s and when’s. If they can’t show they’ll have it broadcast at a local theatre or something.” He took in a slow deep breath. “Last time we had one here, it was at the local high school football stadium.” 

Dean nodded as he listened to Naythin, plotting out what he needed to do and when. “Awesome,” he muttered somewhat distractedly as he headed back toward the door. “Thanks, man,” he called back as he reached for the doorknob and twisted. “‘See ya around.” 

Naythin didn’t move from his chair as Dean walked away. He exhaled slowly and nodded. “Yeah. See ya.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Damn, he missed that job. 

Dean tapped the earbud. “Hey, Alek, we need to talk, I’m on my way to you.” He hurried down the stairs and made a beeline for the security office. 

Alek was out of his chair and to the door before Dean stopped talking. Holding it open, he watched down the hall and when he saw Dean, he stepped back and let him enter. Something was up, Alek could feel it. 

Dean made his way past Alek and into the security office. “I need you to notify security at each pack house, tell them that I am holding a meeting to dispel some of the bullshit that seems to be getting passed through this pack faster than a French whore. As for when to have it...I was thinkin’ maybe this weekend. It’d give us time to prepare the football stadium and give others time enough to shuffle things in their lives around to be able to attend.” 

“A pack meeting? Okay. Yeah. No problem. I’ll mass email the teams and call the high school in the morning. This weekend would be fine. The camera equipment for the video feed is there so that’s not a problem.” Alek suddenly got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. “That rap sheet on you didn’t get out. I swear.” He was careful. Arie had told him to be careful that no one saw it. 

Dean nodded and clapped Alek on the shoulder. “I know you didn’t do anythin’. Don’t worry, this doesn’t have anythin’ to do with that stuff. So, jus’ let me know if you have any trouble setting up the meeting or anything else. Thanks, man.” He patted Alek on the back again as he headed for the door. 

Alek visibly relaxed when Dean said it wasn’t about the rap sheet. He nodded quickly as Dean headed for the door. “Yer...yer welcome. No problem.” His ass wasn’t in a sling so no problem indeed. Going to his computer, he pulled up his email, added the security team leaders and made the email short but sweet. 

**Pack Meeting, High school stadium. Saturday. Mandatory. Spread the word.**

He hit send and leaned back in his chair. Alek really felt bad for the fuckers that had been spinning the rumors. 

Dean headed for the stairwell that lead up to the Alpha suite - he didn’t want to burden Arie with everything that had been going on, with the lies that had been spread about him, and even about her and Naythin too - but he craved her, craved holding her in his arms, craved it as desperately as a drowning man craved oxygen. 

After her call to Bobby, Arie was on cloud nine. He’d agreed to come to the ceremony. She was practically levitating off the bed. Yeah, it took a little coaxing, especially when she told him it was going to be a the pack house but, eventually, he caved. Arie had to pull the _You’re like a father to him_ card to seal the deal. It was a dirty trick but damn it, she’d do about anything for this to work out. 

She started to pace the room and looking at the clock on the wall every few minutes wondering where Dean was. Arie was busting at the seams to tell Dean that Bobby was going to be there. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. Slipping her shoes on, Arie headed for the door to find Dean and tell him the good news. 

Reaching the top of the stairs Dean hurried to the door that lead into the Alpha suite and pulled it open, only to nearly get bowled over by Arie herself. He reached for her to aid in her keeping her balance, his arms wrapped possessively around her. “Whoa, where’s the fire?” 

Arie squeaked when she ran into Dean. Her arms going around him giving him a quick hug before pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. “Sit.” She pointed to the bed, a grin plastered across her face. 

Dean quirked an inquisitive brow though he did as she directed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Y’gonna have yer way with me?” He inquired with a waggle of his brows. 

Rolling her eyes, Arie crossed the room and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. “I made a call and I hope it’s okay...kinda too late since it’s already done but...anyway, I talked to Bobby and he’s agreed to come to the ceremony. I figured the smaller one would be easier on him since it’ll be just us and not a few hundred Lycans.” 

Pushing the Bobby thing to the side for now, Dean’s eyes widened. “A few _hundred_ Lycans?” he echoed incredulously. “Ar, I thought this was gonna be a _small_....thing. Just so we were married for when the baby’s born. I hadn’t....I mean, a _few hundred_...” He lifted a hand and ran it down over his mouth with a heavy sigh as he looked past Arie, over one shoulder. He’d figured it would be four of them and Castiel, that was it. Him, her, Beth, Naythin and Cas. A few hundred Lycans was _not_ the small ceremony he’d thought it would be. 

“What? Oh, no. No, Dean. I’m talking about the small ceremony here at the pack house. That’s why I invited Bobby now instead of waiting. The big ceremony will have everyone there from the pack.” Arie turned on the mattress so she was facing Dean. “This is just for us. Just for family. Our family.” 

“Oh,” Dean breathed as he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He’d started to panic there for a minute. “Okay. That’s what…” he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I thought…” He shook head dismissively. “Never mind. Yeah, Bobby might actually be able to stomach that. And yes, I’m glad you invited him. Thank you.” 

She watched him for a moment. Watched his face to see if he was okay. “You’re sure? You look a little freaked out.” Arie raised a hand and let it come to rest on his arm.

Dean offered Arie a smile and lifted a hand, laying it gently atop her own on his arm. “I’m fine. I was just a little confused there for a minute. And a lot worried about Bobby being in a roomful of Lycans. Hell, I don’t even know if Bobby knows, really knows, what a Lycan is.” The myths and legends were a plenty, but the truth of the matter, of just what a Lycan was, was shrouded in mystery. 

Now it was Arie’s turn to look around the room. “About that. He uhh...he knew Lucian...apparently. So I think Bobby might have some explaining to do.” She didn’t want to ruin this but Dean had a right to know considering he was one of _them_. 

Dean looked at Arie like she’d just grown a second head. “He what?!?” He couldn’t believe this. Bobby, who had taught him almost as much as his Dad had, not only knew Lycans were real but had apparently palled around with none other than Lucian at one point or another? And he knew that it wasn’t that Bobby had hunted Lucian, if it had been, Lucian would have been dead back then, not after rogue Lycans took him. Bobby was no slouch as a hunter, he was one of the best and he would have taken down his prey. Dean didn’t have a single doubt about that. 

Oh boy. “I don’t know all the details. He told me he knew Lucian that night I called him in the garage. He just said he knew him.” Shit, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. The muscles in Dean’s arm had gone rock hard and she could see the veins in his neck bulge. 

Dean was torn between pulling away and calling Bobby so he could get to the bottom of this, right here, right now. And letting sleeping dogs lie so he could lose himself in the welcoming comfort of her arms. He turned his full attention to Arie, his eyes searching hers, and her features, closely. 

“I’m sorry. I know you loved him. And I know that all of them,” he jerked his head back toward the door, “Loved him. I’m glad that he was good to you. That he was there when I couldn’t be. But there will always be a part of me that wants to rip him apart with my bare hands.” 

There was no way to hide the shock on her face. It was just suddenly there and she didn’t have time to stop it. Arie didn’t pull away but she wasn’t exactly happy either. She knew she was going to regret this but…”Why?” She knew Dean had never been comfortable with the fact that Arie and Lucian had been together but this...this was new and more than a little disturbing. 

“Why?” Dean questioned almost incredulously. “Remember how you felt about Tessa? And I’ve never touched her. Not even hugged her. Just imagine if she had been someone I had loved. Someone I had touched, caressed, made love to…” he quirked a single brow. “Does that answer your question?” 

Arie was this close to blaming her hatred of Tessa on hormones but knew that wouldn’t fly. Nodding slowly, she smiled and leaned against his arm. “Yeah. I knew it bugged you but hearing you say it just threw me.” The whole _you were dead, what did you expect me to do_ arguement wasn’t going to fly either. 

Dean gave a slight shrug. “I want to do it, but I never said I actually would. I would never hurt you, Ar. Not even if it meant having to give you up.” He was quiet for a long moment. “If he came back tomorrow, I’d want more than anything to send the bastard back to his grave, but I wouldn’t. I’d let you make your choice, and live with it, no matter who you chose.” 

This time Arie pulled away from Dean and looked at him hard. “Make my choice? What? There is no choice to be made, Dean. What’s going on? Where is this coming from?” Arie slowly pulled her hands away and let them come to rest on her lap. 

Dean shook his head and reached for Arie’s hands. “Nothing’s going on. I just...I was trying to be the good guy.” A lopsided smirk tugged at his lips. “I...you looked so stricken with what I said before….I didn’t want you to think that I’d...I dunno...that I’d do anything to hurt you.” He pulled Arie to him. “No hidden agenda, Ar,” he murmured. “I jus’ never claimed to be Mister Hallmark.” He shrugged. 

Arie let him pull her to him, wrapping her arms around him, she leaned on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. “It just threw me, that’s all.” She just held him for a few minutes. “You sure having Bobby come is okay? I don’t want anything to come between you two.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’ll jus’ be us. Our little family. It’d only be right to have him there,” he murmured with a nod. He closed his eyes and held her close, one hand slowly beginning to run up and down Arie’s back. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Closing her eyes, Arie let herself melt into Dean’s arms. “You are a good guy and I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” Rubbing her cheek over the material of his shirt, she smiled. “You start quoting Hallmark and I’m pulling out the exorcism.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Duly noted.” 

Arie was quiet for a while. It was nice when it was just the two of them. Though those days were going to come to a screaming halt in a few months. Letting her hand slid down to her belly, she pulled herself closer to Dean. “Have you thought of any names?” 

Dean pulled his head back and looked down at her in confusion. “Uhhh, I dunno. I guess we’ll see what happens…” 

Nodding against him, she smiled and looked up. Lifting her head just enough so she could see his eyes. “Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl? I need to schedule an ultrasound. We could find out, if you want?” 

Dean’s brow creased briefly before smoothing out as his mouth opened then closed like a fish out of water. “Wow, uh, yeah...I’d...Can I go in…? Or is that just...Uh, I dunno. Do you wanna know?” 

“Of course you can come. You’re supposed to be there actually. Do I want to know? I honestly don’t think I can wait. We can always be surprised on number two.” Holy crap where did that come from? Number two? Hell, they didn’t even have number _ONE_ yet and she was making plans on another. 

Dean’s lips curved upward into a wide smile, one that had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Number two, huh?” He nodded. “Yeah, we can be surprised next time.” 

Reaching up to his face with her hand, Arie let her thumb rub gently over the wrinkles at the corner of his eye. “I love it when your eyes do that.” Leaning in, she kissed him gently on the lips. “So. Was anyone sleeping in the security office? I was getting a little worried.” 

Dean grinned as she pulled back from the kiss and chased her lips with his own. He shrugged a shoulder at her question. “I went and had a drink. Talked to Levi in the Game Room a little.” 

It took a minute for Arie to put the name with a face. There had been so many new people coming in it was hard to keep them all straight. “Levi. Right. He came in from Kansas not too long ago. Good kid. Hard worker from what I hear. What did you guys talk about?” The fact that Dean actually talked to another member of the pack was great. It always seemed like he kept his distance from everyone except Naythin and herself. 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’ really. I…asked him a couple questions and he answered. Truthfully. Which came as a shock, but I told him that he’d done a good job.” 

“That’s great. Why were you shocked that he told you the truth? Lying isn’t something that can be hidden.” Arie was curious what Dean had asked Levi but she wasn’t going to come right out and ask him what it was. 

Dean shook his head and heaved a weary sigh. “Not hidden, maybe, but avoided, definitely. But Levi wasn’t like that. I dunno if it’s because he’s young and new to this pack house or what but, I was impressed with the kid. Maybe I oughtta promote him from bar keep to somethin’ with a future in it…” 

“I haven’t met him but if he impressed you that much, go for it. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Leaning back, Arie kicked off her shoes and crawled up by the pillows. Settling herself against them, she crossed her ankles. “Dean. Come here.” 

Dean turned where he sat, looking up the bed at her. “We gonna try for baby number two?” he suggested with a saucy grin and lift of his brows. 

Arie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Maybe. If you’re good.” She held her hand out to him and tapped the mattress again. “Can’t a woman simply want to be held by her soon to be husband?” 

Dean turned toward the mattress, getting on his hands and knees, and crawled up the length of the bed, dipping his head as he reached Arie and captured her mouth with his own in a deep, slow, languid kiss.

Her stomach did that butterfly flip as she watched Dean stalk up the mattress towards her. The muscles of his arms and back flexed and bunched as he moved. Her eyes got wide and it was suddenly really hard to breath. Arie would never get used to it, the way the very sight of him made it hard for her to breathe, not that she ever wanted to. There was something very predatory about the way he moved now. She moaned softly as Dean kissed her. Her hand going to the side of his face to hold him there. Her tongue darted past his lips and the moan grew when she tasted him. 

Dean teased Arie’s tongue with his own, never quite allowing her to tangle it with his. He slid his tongue alongside hers and flicked at the roof of her mouth with the tip before capturing her tongue and sucking it into his mouth on a long low moan, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he savored her flavor. Keeping his mouth locked on hers, Dean shifted his body so that he was straddling Arie’s lap. Reaching back with one hand he pulled his tee up, but paused with it there, unwilling to break the kiss, even for the brief moment it would take to pull it over his head. 

Arie was almost afraid to move. Almost. As Dean got closer and moved across her legs, her hands reached up and came to rest on his hips. Slowly, moving them up his sides, she paused when he stopped. Reluctantly, Arie pulled her head back and looked at him. “You okay?” Her hands gently gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

Dean bit back the growl when Arie pulled her lips away. One corner of his lips quirked just slightly along with a brow and he finished pulling his shirt off, tossing it carelessly away. His hands came to rest against the mattress and pillows on each side of Arie as he gazed wantonly down at her and gave his head a slow shake. “I’m with you, so no, I’m perfect,” he murmured and dipped his head, capturing her bottom lip lightly between his teeth he sucked it into his mouth with a long low groan. 

She relaxed when he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. _Calm down_ , she chided herself. When he came back to her, her eyebrows shot up into her forehead and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as Dean took hold of her lip. Her hands went back to his sides and she pulled him closer. His skin was so warm and soft and she wanted it all over her. 

Dean shifted his weight and his hold on Arie’s lip, turning it into a kiss, his tongue flicking into her mouth as he lowered one hand and began to ease the shirt Arie wore upward, sliding the warm calloused skin of his fingers along her flesh. 

Goosebumps erupted along her skin as Dean’s hand roamed up her side. If she wasn’t so preoccupied with his mouth on hers, she’d will the damn shirt off herself. Letting her hands fall away from Dean’s side, Arie grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off. 

Dean reluctantly pulled his mouth from Arie’s and pulled back just enough to not get hit as she pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. He smiled softly after she’d tossed the garment, and leaned back in to nip gently at her bottom lip. He sucked it first into his mouth, then as he released it, gave her top lip the same treatment. Easing himself down, he blanketed Arie’s body with his own, keeping most of his weight off her as he shifted it onto his forearm that pressed heavily against the mattress. His other hand moved to cup her breast, massaging it lightly before teasing her nipple with his fingers, capturing it between thumb and forefinger, rolling and tweaking it gently. 

Arie arched against him and sucked in a quick breath when Dean’s body covered hers. She was completely helpless and didn’t mind the feeling at all. Groaning loudly as he teased her nipple, she pulled him closer, nails digging into his back. Her legs spread wide, one foot crossing over his leg and slowly pulled it closer. 

Dean’s body shifted just slightly, fitting in against Arie’s as though they were made for one another. His hips bucked of their own accord, dragging the hard line of his erection, that was pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans, against her. 

Arie smiled against his lips when she felt how hard Dean was. Pulling back just enough to allow herself to speak, she glanced down the length of his body. “You need to lose those jeans.” Her breath hitched and she arched her back against him. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as his hips bucked yet again and he watched desirously as Arie arched against him. His lip slipped from between his teeth, reddened and swollen from both their kiss and the way he’d been biting at it. “God,” he breathed softly, “So fuckin’ hot.” 

Arie could feel her cheeks start to turn red and the burn slowly made it’s way all the way to her ears. The fact that Dean thought she was sexy or...hot always made her feel good but also made her feel really self conscious. Her eyes darted from his face and latched onto the painting on the far wall of the bedroom just over his shoulder. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. “You say that to all the girls.” 

Dean chuckled huskily at Arie’s response and before he had the chance to deny the accusation, he found his lips once more captured by hers. A soft moan broke from deep in his throat as their tongues tangled together and his hips rolled, just the way a male strippers would, grinding wantonly against her. 

Her hands locked together when Dean rolled against her. Her nails elongated slightly and dug into the skin on his back. A low growl rumbled deep in her chest. Sliding one hand down his back, she pushed at the waistband of his jeans. 

Reluctantly, Dean broke their kiss and pulled his head back first, allowing his eyes to search Arie’s face, before he pushed back further, until he was kneeling over her again and deftly unfastened the button and unzipped his jeans, pushing the waistband down past his hips.

She couldn’t take her eyes off him. Arie started at his neck and slowly let her eyes travel the length of his torso. She paused at his chest and watched his pecs bunch and flex. Sliding further down, her tongue slipped past her lips and first licked across her bottom lip then her top. When Dean reached for the zipper of his jeans, Arie sat up and covered his hands with hers. “Let me.” She leaned in and kissed his bare chest slowly upwards until she reached his throat. 

Dean nodded to Arie’s words and he allowed his hands to fall away from the V of his jeans, reaching for her hips, holding onto her there, unwilling to break the connection between them. He groaned softly at the feel of Arie’s lips against his skin and he allowed his head to loll to the side, exposing more of his throat to her hungry mouth. 

Arie continued to kiss along his chest and throat. Gentle, barely there kisses combined with soft nips at his collar bone. Her fingers slipped past the waistband of his jeans and slid along his skin, grabbing some of the fabric in her hands, she pulled gently to get Dean to sit up just a bit more so she could slide his jeans past his thighs; her fingers gliding along his skin as his jeans slid down. Her forehead came to rest on his chest as she watched his swollen cock slip free and her mouth started to water. 

Dean’s hands shifted from Arie’s sides to the front of her jeans, deftly working open the button and lowering the zipper while she continued to nip-kiss along his flesh. His thumbs slipped in past the waistband of her jeans, but didn’t move from there. Instead he allowed his head to lower, chin to chest as he watched her push his jeans down his body, a soft sigh of breath leaving him as his cock was freed from beneath the denim of his jeans. 

Her hands glided over his skin as one cupped his balls and the other wrapped itself around his shaft. Arie always marveled at how soft the skin was and how hard the length of him was. Her hand started a slow up and down pull while she massaged his balls gently. She always stopped just before touching the head, her fingers squeezing slightly just before the head. A small wicked grin crossed her lips as his hips bucked against her hands. 

Dean’s eyes slammed shut and a low guttural groan rumbled in his throat, the sound mixing with the growl that he couldn’t seem to hold back. His lip curled into an almost sneer as his head lolled back on a yet another groan, his hips rocking back and forth with the movement of Arie’s hands along his length. His fingers curled, gripping the denim material of the V of her jeans in white knuckled fists. 

Arie continued to stroke Dean’s erection as her own growl joined his. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a tingle ran the length of her spine. With a one slow drawn out pull, she let his shaft slip free as well as his balls and she slowly lowered herself back down on the mattress. 

Dean’s teeth clenched as he gazed lustfully down at her, his dick pulsing with want. A low predatory growl broke from deep in his throat as his gaze roamed over her body. His tongue darted out to lick across his lips a moment before, with a snarl, he ripped Arie’s jeans from her body. Once her body was revealed to his hungry sight, Dean lowered himself down and in one swift hard thrust buried his hard cock balls deep inside the tight warm wetness of her pussy. 

She couldn’t help the gasp of surprise when her jeans were forcibly removed from her body. The seam below the zipper splitting and continued to tear along the inside of both of her thighs. Not that she was complaining but the sudden tearing sound and the force need to rip them almost in half startled her. Arie reached up and wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders as he came down on top of her. The fingers of one hand buried in the nape of his neck. Her legs spread as wide as they could without dislocating her hips and she cried out at the sudden invasion of his cock into the confines of her pussy. Throwing her head back against the pillow, she angled her hips to give him as much room as possible. Her inner muscles clenched tightly and refused to let go. 

Dean couldn’t contain the animalistic growls and grunts that broke from his throat as he hammered his cock into the tight warmth that enveloped his throbbing dick. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body as he moved atop her. He dipped his head marginally and latched onto the side of Arie’s neck, sucking, nipping and dragging his teeth across the tender flesh. His fangs had dropped moments before and he had to remember to not sink them into the delicate skin of her throat. 

Arie tipped her head to the side and lifted her chin to expose as much of her throat as possible. Her skin started to tingle as Dean’s fangs brushed against the surface. The hand behind his head gripped tighter and held his head in place; pushing down against her neck. Her own fangs started to drop and she growled softly. Digging her heels into the mattress, Arie raised her hips and tried to meet him thrust for thrust, clenching down as she dropped her hips each time. 

Soft grunted moans broke again and again from Dean’s throat and a low menacing growl ripped from his throat as he struggled against the desire to sink his fangs into the tender flesh that Arie all but offered up to him on a silver platter. He shifted a hand instead and used it to tease one of Arie’s nipples, while his hips continued to buck and thrust hard and deep. 

Throwing her head back, Arie yelled as Dean teased her nipple. The combined sensations were getting to be too much. She could feel her orgasm building, her eyes were squeezed shut and tiny colored dots invaded her vision. She pulled Dean as close as she could, wrapped her legs over the small of his back and held on. “Dean...Oh god!” Arie turned her head to the side begging Dean to bite her. To mark her as his. “Do it. Please, Dean.”

Tingles of pleasure ran along each of Dean’s nerves to pool low and heavy in his gut, causing his cock to twitch and pulse inside Arie. A snarl ripped from his throat and he gave his head a quick shake with continuing to move his hips. “M’not gonna hurt you again,” he grunted, panting out his breaths. 

Arie peeled her eyes open, turned her head to look up at Dean and took hold of his face with both hands. “You didn’t and you won’t. It’s okay.” Her thumbs rubbed gently across his cheekbones. She cried out as his cock pulsated and bucked inside her. 

A bead of sweat rolled down from Dean’s temple as he gazed down at Arie as she spoke. A part of him wanted to deny what she was saying, wanted to deny what his body was screaming to have him do. A growl broke from his throat and his head tipped back on a snarl, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. His hips continued to move, thrusting his hard cock deep. His arms began to tremble and his muscles bunched and rippled. His dick pulsed within Arie’s tight walls and the heat that had gathered deep in his gut caused his balls to draw up tightly to his body. A second later the tingles of pleasure burst outward from his balls, nipples pebbling into tight buds as a flush spread over his body. His muscles were tense and his body strained against Arie and as the first rope of cum shot from his dick, he allowed his head to lower, lips parted and mouth wide enough to clamp onto Arie’s neck, his fangs sinking deep. 

Arie’s hands fell away from Dean’s face and she gripped his forearms tightly. Her breathing was ragged and came in short bursts. She could feel the way his muscles tensed and his thrusts became uneven and harder. She tried to concentrate on her own orgasm and keep it locked down for as long as possible but Arie was losing the battle. Arie felt Dean’s cock spasm inside her and as soon as he sunk his teeth into her neck, she screamed and let her own orgasm take over. The pain from the bite was the trigger and Arie let it roll over her as she yelled Dean’s name over and over. 

A possessive growl ripped from Dean’s throat as he filled Arie to overflowing. His body trembled and rocked, his hips moving erratically in hard punctuated thrusts. Finally, his movements slowed as his orgasm ebbed and he came to rest with his body tight against Arie’s. Slowly, he withdrew his fangs with a soft almost whimper. He nuzzled against Arie’s neck and licked at the wound. “M’so sorry,” he whispered breathily. 

With every thrust of Dean’s hips, another orgasm ripped through Arie’s body. When he removed his fangs from her neck, she cried out. Not from pain but from the loss. Her ears were ringing, her throat was sore from yelling and her limbs were jello. She was breathing heavily and the only thing she managed to do was rub her hands up and down Dean’s arms as he lowered himself so his body was on top of her own. Her hips bucked with the aftershocks from her multiple orgasms. When Dean licked the bite, she groaned and turned her head to the side so he had full access to it. 

His words cut through the fog in her head and despite the heat that was radiating off her and from Dean, she was suddenly very cold. Turning her head so she could look at him, Arie let her fingers trail down his cheek. “There isn’t anything to be sorry for. I wanted you to do it. The mark tells everyone that I’m yours.” 

Dean closed his eyes when Arie touched his face, revealing in the feel of her fingers caressing his skin. His eyes cracked open to mere slits as her hand pulled away and he chased it with his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. “I bit you,” he murmured, “ _again_.” He lowered his gaze and a muscle in his jaw twitched before he lifted his gaze to her once more. “If I had to pick somethin’ I hated most about being a Lycan, this would be it. The first time I bit you...hurt you so bad…” he shook his head and clenched his teeth. “It breaks something in me every time.” 

Arie slipped her arms under Deans and hugged him. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” Pulling her head back, she smiled a little. “The first time? It’s always a bit...messy.” Tears stung her eyes and she wiped at them angrily. “I should have explained this to you long ago. The first bite seals the bond between us. It’s like there’s an invisible tether between us now. This bite…” Arie raised a hand and let it come to rest over the bite mark on her neck. “This tells anyone who sees it that I’m yours and no one else's.” Blinking away a couple tears, she looked down the length of his body and shuddered. “It’s also very...stimulating.”

Dean couldn’t help but quirk a single brow in something akin to disbelief. “So now you like being treated like a juicy steak?” he mused dryly, but managed a smile when her eyes met his. He gave a shrug of one shoulder and lowered his eyes. He had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling, the knowing that she was his every time he sank his fangs into her tender skin, but that part of him that was still a Hunter, wanted to sink a silver bullet into his chest. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Arie. “I love you,” he whispered, unable to say anything more. 

“And I love you. Now and always.” She reached up and held his face in both her hands. “You don’t have to do it again. Okay? Not unless you want to. Deal?” The last thing she wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. Arie knew he was taking the whole Lycan thing pretty well all things considered. 

Dean lowered his gaze when she offered him the deal that she did. Not unless he wanted to. But what if he wanted to? He knew that in another life he would have put the sick sonuvabitch monster down. Without a second thought. He would have seen what the beast had done, even if it was to its mate, and he would have killed it without a second thought. What was he supposed to do now that _he_ was the sick sonuvabitch monster? 

Arie slid her hand down to his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking at her. “Dean. Talk to me. What’s goin’ on in there?” Taking her other hand, she ran it through his hair and down the side of his neck, letting it come to rest on his shoulder. 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’,” he rasped softly, “Nothin’ at all.” He dipped his head down to press a kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry about me, jus’ worry about growin’ our baby inside you.” He shifted slightly, allowing himself to somewhat roll off of Arie so he could slide a hand down between them and lay it on her stomach, which caused a grin to tug at the corners of his lips. 

He was shutting down and she could feel it. Arie watched him and couldn’t help but smile when his hand came to rest on her belly. She slid a hand down and took hold of his and interlaced her fingers with his. “I will always worry about you. You telling me not to worry does the opposite. I’m not going to get mad. Talk to me, please.” Arie turned her head, leaned over and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “You can tell me anything. You know that.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and lowered his gaze once more as he shook his head. “It’s...nothin’...the Hunter in me jus’...” He lifted his eyes to hers. “Some things that I do, that I feel...I have a hard time thinkin’ of them as _okay_. I was taught all my life that they’re not. And...that person I used to be, the one you fell in love with back then, the Hunter, he would put a silver bullet in my heart. And be glad about it.” 

Arie listened to what he said and knew he wasn’t just saying it to appease her. “The biting bothers you so like I said. No more unless _you_ want to, okay? What else is bothering you? I’m not saying this is going to be easy but we’ll work through it. All of us.” The hand holding his squeeze gently. 

Dean snorted and shook his head. She wasn’t understanding, and he didn’t know if he could manage to make himself admit the truth. “Arie, I….” He heaved a sigh and turned his attention to the mark he’d made on her neck. “I didn’t...it’s not that I don’t like it…” _It’s that I do._

“What is it? I may be a witch but I’m not a mind reader, Dean.” She was trying hard to understand. 

Dean shook his head and rolled away from her, onto his back beside her. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while before he could find the strength to admit the unthinkable. “I like biting you. I like marking you.” He closed his eyes on a sigh. “I’m the monster I would have killed.” 

Arie let him go and waited for him to find the courage or strength or whatever he was looking for. Turning on her side, she watched him. He liked it? She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips but it fell instantly a few seconds later. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Arie gave his shoulder a small shove. “Look at me.” Her voice was icy. “Don’t ever call yourself a monster. Hear me? You could never be that. The fact that you liked it isn’t a bad thing. You’re conflicted and I get that, but a monster? Never.” 

His eyes opened and he heaved a sigh as he looked up at her and listened to her words. The corner of his lips quirked upward slightly at the unconditional love in her voice, but it did little for the part of him that was still a Hunter, and still saw things in black and white; or at least most things. He had to emit that idea to include how very _gray_ he’d found things when it came to his sexy little witch. He nodded anyway, wanting to at least alleviate her fears where his turmoil was concerned.

Arie glared at him through narrowed eyes. The nod wasn’t very convincing but she knew if she pushed he’d shut down completely. Sliding back down on the mattress, Arie scooted as close to Dean as she could and let her head rest on his chest. “I’m here. Anytime you want to talk...about _anything_ , I’m here.” She draped an arm across his belly and pulled herself even closer. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Arie and turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her brow. “I know you are,” he murmured. He allowed his free hand, the one not around Arie, to move to her stomach again. “Both of you are.” 

The next couple of days, Arie went through the daily routine without really thinking about it. What Dean had said in their room still bounced around in her skull on a contact repeat _I’m the monster I would have killed._ She knew he had been having a rough time with the Lycan thing even though on the outside he seemed to be doing well. His body had accepted the virus and he didn’t seem to be having any physical problems. She kicked herself for not taking into account the inner battle that could possibly be waging inside him. 

Sitting at her desk at the farm, the notification of a new email popped up. As she opened it and checked who it was from, she frowned when she saw it was from the local high school administrator saying the stadium had been reserved for that Saturday, tomorrow night. Racking her brain, she couldn’t come up with any reason for the reservation. Pulling out her date book, Arie checked to make sure she hadn’t forgotten an event. Nope. Nothing there. 

Picking up her cell, Arie called the school and when she was told the reservation was for a pack meeting complete with video feed to the rest of the pack, she almost crushed the phone in her hand. Standing up, Arie thanked the administrator and faked an apology stating she got her dates mixed up, said her good-byes and ended the call. Turning slowly, she faced the camera near the stairwell, arched an eyebrow and pointed to her phone then to herself. Not thirty seconds later, her cell went off. 

“Alek. Care to tell me why a pack meeting was scheduled for tomorrow and I wasn’t told?” She smiled towards the camera flashing a whole lot of fang. 

Dead. Silence. 

Arie waited for him to recover and spit out a whole lot of “Uhh’s” and “Ummm’s” along with a few well placed coughs and few throat clearings. “I’m waiting.” 

Alek was going to have a full blown stroke. He stared at the monitor and even though he knew Arie couldn’t see him, he still didn’t look at her eyes. “You...uhh...you should talk to...Dean...about it.” He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he lived through the next twenty four hours. 

Dean waltzed down the hall toward the security room with an oversized sandwich on a plate and two bottles of beer in hand. Always praise a job well done. His Dad had told him that, despite the fact that John Winchester didn’t seem to put that rule into use in his own life. Alek had done a good job getting things ready for the meeting, so a beer as a reward seemed pretty good. Hell, it wasn’t as if the kid could get drunk off it while he was on duty. He’d have to go drinking with Cas to likely feel anything at all. He shook his head at the memory of the angel drinking an entire liquor store. Punching in the code to the door, he pushed it open with his back and turned as he entered the security office. “Hey, kiddo, here, this one’s for you.” He handed Alek the bottle of beer. “Everything good?” 

Alek was still staring at the monitor when the door beeped and Dean walked in. He took the beer and set it on the desk. He was pale, his chest hurt and his eyes were bugged out. “No, no it’s not.” He turned toward Dean and swallowed hard. “Arie knows about the pack meeting tomorrow.” 

Dean’s eyes immediately went to the monitor that showed her office, and he noted the rather ticked off look marring her beautiful face. “Shit. Uhh, did you tell her why? Just...I dunno….bring up the baby. How beautiful she looks. Ask if it’s a boy or a girl. What color the nursery will be. Anything! Oh God…” he glared at Alek and snatched back the beer bottle. “What the hell do I pay you for!?” 

Alek glared at Dean and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tell her! I don’t know how she found out. Not like it’s something that you can hide. You gotta talk to her.” He pointed to the monitor and leaned away from it. Arie’s eyes had gone icy blue. 

Dean leaned in and smiled a little too widely. “Hey, baby,” he greeted. “That’s a nice shirt. Is it new?” 

Arie held the phone to her ear and rolled her eyes. “Nice try. Care to explain, honey?” She smiled and batted her eyelashes at the camera. She was pissed. Pissed it had been kept from her and really pissed that it made her look like an idiot to the school administrator. 

“I reserved it.” He confirmed with a shrug of one shoulder. “Well, Alek did, but he did it for me. I...I decided that if I was gonna be the Alpha of these people they needed to know me, the real me, and not the rumors and bullshit that was goin’ around. That’s all. I didn’t figure you needed know. I wasn’t hiding it but, you’re too busy to be bothered with it.” He handed Alek his beer again. 

“Didn’t think I needed to know? Too busy to be _bothered_ with it?” She glared at the camera and slowly walked towards the stairs to get as close to it as possible. Standing on the small landing, she got up close and personal with the camera lens. “You need to come home, Dean. Now.” She ended the call and slapped at the camera knocking it towards the ceiling. 

Dean looked from the monitor to Alek and swallowed hard. He allowed himself to collapse into the opposite chair and picked up his sandwich, taking a large bite. He chewed slowly, and glanced toward the monitor again, the site of nothing but the ceiling didn’t bode well. _Sonuvabitch._

Arie went back to her desk and glared at her laptop for a solid ten minutes before getting back to her feet and going to the kitchen. She started pulling out the ingredients for short rib stew and fumed over what Dean had said as she chopped carrots and potatoes. Didn’t need to know...didn’t want to bother her with it? Arie ground her teeth together until her jaw hurt. The sound of the meat in the Dutch oven sizzling pulled her attention to it and she got busy cooking. The house was clean so she cooked. The pack house was going to get the leftovers when she was done. Short rib stew, chicken pot pie and maybe even a triple layer chocolate cake. 

Dean finished his sandwich, much to Alek’s dismay. But he figured that if he was gonna die, or wish he had, he deserved a good meal before it happened. “Well, here goes nothin’,” he mumbled after he drained his beer and pulled to his feet. “Tell Naythin goodbye for me in case I don’t make it outta this one.” He swallowed hard and looked at the door like it was some scary enemy before he headed toward it. This was gonna be the tensest drive home he’d ever driven. 

Stirring the stew, Arie replaced the lid and returned her attention the filling for the chicken pot pie. The crust was chilling out in the fridge and as soon as the filling had thickened a bit more, she’d fill the small ramekins and get them in the oven. She’d completely lost track of time until she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as it pulled around the back of the house and came to a stop in its garage. Huffing, she shook her head and turned the heat off the pot pie filling and pulled the crust from the fridge and looked at the clock on the stove. An hour and a half had passed since she’d talked to Dean. A small smirk curled the corner of her mouth. 

Dean cursed himself for not thinking to bring a piece offering, a bouquet of flowers, candy, something, _anything_. But no, instead he’d come home as unprepared as he’d been at the idea that Arie actually found out what he’d done. He argued with himself most of the way over. What he had done wasn’t bad. Hell, if anything it was likely a good thing. It would help with relations between himself and the rest of the pack, and with the baby coming, he couldn’t think of a more opportune time to nip the rumor mill in the bud. He climbed the steps to the front door and cleared his throat as he opened it and walked inside. “Hey, honey, I’m home,” he called out. 

Arie listened as the front door opened but she refused to turn around. Flouring the counter top, she tossed the chilled dough on top of it and attacked it with the rolling pin. A small part of her pictured Dean’s head under the rolling pin and it shocked her...a little. Without looking up, she turned the dough and huffed. “Did Alek have a stroke?” 

Dean hadn’t expected that as a greeting. “Uh, almost. But I managed to save him.” He offered a grin that she didn’t even bother to look up at. “Ar, don’t be mad at me. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you. You’re busy with running the pack. Yeah, they might all act like I’m the big bad wolf now, but _you’re_ the real Alpha. Hell, without you they wouldn’t have a place to call home. And...and because of that and...you’re kinda busy growin’ a baby right now, I didn’t want to worry you about something that’s not that big of a deal. I just got sick of the lies that are goin’ around about me, about Naythin, hell about _us_. So...I asked Naythin what I could do about it.” 

Arie kept her eyes on the rolling pin because if she looked up, he wouldn’t like the look on her face. Taking a slow deep breath, she set the rolling pin down and leaned both hands on the counter. “You may not have been trying to hide it but you still didn’t tell me about it. Do you know how that makes me look? Not knowing what’s going on in our pack?” She turned slowly to face Dean but kept her eyes on his boots. “Whatever they’re saying about _us_? Don’t you think I had the right to know? No one else is going to tell me, not even Naythin or Beth because they know I’d go ballistic and don’t you **DARE** try to say it’s because I’m pregnant. I’m not an invalid and don’t start treating me like one!” Her hands were clenching and unclenching into tight fists and she was breathing in and out of her nose as if she’d just ran a marathon. 

Dean physically flinched when she yelled and he scrambled to think of a way to fix this. “Okay….fine. I...I should have told you. But I didn’t want you upset. I...I read that you could miscarry if you get upset...I just didn’t...It’s not like I wasn’t going to handle it. I’m not an invalid either. You don’t have to hold my hand around the other wolves. I’m not trying to complain. I’m just explaining. Okay? Just…” As he spoke he crept closer and closer to Arie like he was sneaking up behind some evil thing that he and Sam needed to kill, his footfalls not making a single sound against the wood floor as he moved. “Just, don’t be mad.” 

Her temper deflated as if someone stuck a pin in a balloon. Her hands relaxed along with her shoulders and she looked up at Dean. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad...I was earlier, I admit but…” Arie ran both hands through her hair totally forgetting about all the flour that was on them and leaving faint white streaks in her hair. “I know I dont have to hold your hand but I looked like a complete idiot when I called the school not knowing about the meeting. _That_ pissed me off.” Arie took the remaining steps that separated them and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist. “I’m sorry I yelled.” 

Dean was so relieved, and shocked that he’d managed to defuse the situation that he likely looked like a cartoon with his eyes bugging out of his head before he could hide it. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Arie in return, tucking his face in against her neck. He drew in her scent and released the intake of air on a long low moan. “It’s okay,” he murmured, “I get it. I should have said something. You’re not an invalid and I can’t treat you that way just because you’re pregnant.” 

Arie brought her hands to his upper back and squeezed. His heart was hammering in his chest and she could feel it against her cheek. “I hope you’re hungry. I’ve got enough food going to feed an army.” With a final squeeze, she pulled away and went back to getting the crust ready for the pot pies. “So. Tell me what’s being said about us? If it’s bad enough, you might get a pie and a cake out of it.” 

Dean’s brows rose with interest. “Ooo, pie?” he echoed, following Arie the rest of the way into the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter next to the fridge and reached for the handle, popping it open to grab a beer, then thought better of it and snagged a soda instead, offering one to Arie. 

Reaching across the counter, Arie took the soda and set it next to the line of ramekins. Turning them over one at time, she cut around each rim and tossed the remaining dough into the trash. Looking over at Dean, she arched an eyebrow at him. “Well? It can’t be that bad.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he popped the tab on the soda can and took a long pull. Lowering it he released a long loud burp. “I dunno. Apparently I asked Naythin to bite me. And I tried to murder you, but Stefan was your savior and pulled me off of you. Uh, lemme think...Oh yeah, I killed the two council dicks for no reason. And well, I’m just pretty much an all around loose canon.” His bottom lip pushed out and his forehead crinkled as he nodded. “Yup, that’s about it.” He took another drink from his can. 

While Dean rambled on, Arie had gone to the stove to retrieve the filling and set it on the counter. The ladle stopped midway between the pot and the first ramekin. Her hand started to shake and she had to set it back into the pot. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. “What time is that meeting.” Her voice was flat and had a hint of venom in it. 

“High noon,” Dean rasped and swallowed again and grinned, giving a one shouldered shrug. “I thought it was fitting.” 

Arie shook her head again, reached for her own soda, popped the tab and swallowed half of it before coming up for air. Setting the can down, she tried for a take two on the pot pies. Without looking up from filling the ramekins, she cleared her throat. “Very fitting. Nice touch.” After filling only one and placing the crust on top, Arie dropped the ladle back in the pot and growled. “They seriously said you asked Naythin to bite you? YOU of all people? Are they forgetting who you are?” Her voice slowly rose in volume and she knew her eyes were not longer hazel. 

Dean placed his soda on the counter and crossed the distance between himself and Arie, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Hey,” he murmured soothingly, “It’s okay. I got this one. You just concentrate on takin’ care of you an’ our baby. I’ll take care of our older _children_.” His lips pulled into a flat line of irritation. 

She let Dean pull her to him but she was still tense. “Assholes.” Arie looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. “I want to be there.” She held up a hand to silence him. “Don’t. Pregnant...not dying, remember? If they’re saying shit about us then I want to be there. It’ll be your show but I want to be there.” There was no way she was going to let him stand up there by himself. It wasn’t that Arie didn’t think Dean could handle it...them...the whole freaking mess but they were spewing shit about _both_ of them and that stung. 

Dean was tense for a moment while he tossed the idea around in his head. “Fine,” he conceded, “You can be there. But seated. I don’t want you upset. And yeah, I know, yer upset already, but...I’m jus’...I’m worried about _you_ , okay? I guess every first time father is, but most expectant mothers aren’t taking out an entire pack of Lycans, y’know?” 

Arie wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. “I know you are and I love you for it. I’m just upset that those people are saying stuff like that. I guess I thought they had more respect for me...us than that. Maybe I’m too soft on them?” She looked up at him, her forehead creased. “You think we need to crack the whip more?” She’d always tried to be fair and let each state pretty much run themselves as long as they kept their collective noses clean and followed pack rules. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno...I think they just need the truth told to them and maybe we should visit other pack houses from time to time? I’m not real good with politics. But if you leave a Hunter on his own long enough, the things in his head start to eat him alive. Maybe it’s kinda like that with the wolves in other pack houses.” 

“It makes sense. I can’t remember the last time I was at any of the pack houses. I _think_ it was before Lucian died. We could go to one a month, maybe? Or every other month?” Arie shook her head and sighed. “This whole thing bugs me.” She pulled away from Dean went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate and spooned up some of the stew. Setting the plate on the table, she went back over to Dean and pointed to the table. “Let me know how it is. Oh and yeah, you’re getting pie, too.” 

Dean grinned wide like a child being allowed dessert before dinner. He did as she instructed and sat at the table, trying some of the stew. He decided that he wouldn’t tell her about the triple decker sandwich he’d had before coming home. For some reason food snatched out of the fridge at the pack house tasted better. Not that Arie wasn’t an incredible chef, she was. But he likened it to a stolen kiss and one that is given willingly, there was something about the taboo of it that made it at least _seem_ better. “As for when to visit, I figure tomorrow will count as…” he chuckled, his mouth filled with stew. “Probably a good month or two. I didn’t plan on being Mister Nice Guy.” 

“Good.” Arie snapped as she finished the pot pies and got them in the oven. Leaning against the counter, she crossed her ankles and stared at the floor. “Did they…”She cleared her throat and tried again. “Did they say anything about the baby?” 

Dean dropped his fork and stared up at Arie. “If they had, they wouldn’t be breathing now.” He could feel his wolf pacing and he knew his eyes were no longer green. “I’d of committed another one of those _senseless acts of murder_. No one will _ever_ talk about our baby.”

Arie slowly looked up and stood up straight. Holy. Shit. Dean’s eyes were that swirling white, his fangs had dropped and his voice had dropped a couple of octaves and was more growl than anything else. Slowly walking around the counter, Arie went over to him and stood behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned over and kissed his neck in the same area that he’d bitten her the other day at the pack house. “Easy.” Her hands swept up and down his chest as she tried to calm not only him but his wolf as well. 

Dean forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Arie’s touch. But images of the dumbass wolves speaking ill, or worse, hurting, their baby kept swirling around in his brain. He drew in deep breaths through his flared nostrils and he clenched his hands into fists and relaxed them rhythmically. “It’s okay...I’m okay...I just...if they **ever** hurt our child...I would kill every last one of the sonsabitches.” He opened his eyes and turned his head to look back at Arie. 

His eyes had returned to their normal green but there wasn’t anything friendly about them. Arie kept her arms around his neck and her hands on his chest. “I know, baby. I know.” Leaning over, she kissed him gently, leaning her forehead against his. The thought had crossed her mind not long after finding out she was definitely pregnant. How the pack would deal with their child. Would they accept him or her? Judging from Dean’s reaction to just a question, she seriously hoped no one did anything stupid. Judging from the way he’d plowed through the wall when Stefan killed the council, Arie know that once Dean had someone in his sites, no one was going to be able to stop him. 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and forced visions of Lycans ripping a faceless and sexless baby to shreds from his mind. The saying that said if you looked too long into the abyss, the abyss looks back into you was never as true as with a Hunter, and especially a Hunter who’d been to hell, tortured, and was now a Lycan. He drew in calming breaths and eased his eyes open, blinking a couple times before he settled his gaze on Arie’s face. “So, you mentioned pie?” 

Arie looked at him for a minute trying to judge his mood. His eyes had softened but he was still tense under her hands. Quickly kissing him on the lips, she stood up and went to the fridge to pull out a ball of pie dough. “It’ll be ready in about an hour. Apple okay?” She asked as she pulled out a container of sliced apples and set it on the already four covered counter. 

Dean nodded and hurriedly stuffed the rest of the stew she’d given him in his mouth, to the point that a Chipmunk would have been envious. Chewing it wasn’t exactly easy, but he managed and washed it down with the rest of his soda. “Sounds great,” he responded and pulled to his feet, plate and empty can in hand. He placed the plate in the sink and rinsed it, then tossed the can into the recycle bin. He wrapped an arm around Arie and pressed a kiss to the nearly healed mark his fangs had made. “I’m gonna go tuck my other baby inta bed while you get that goin’, kay?” 

Arie watched him as he walked around the kitchen and smiled when he rinsed the plate. He was so trainable. Shaking her head with a grin on her face, she worked on getting his pie ready. When he kissed the bite mark, she nearly dropped the rolling pin on the floor. A soft moan rolled up her throat and she angled her head to the side giving him more access. Arie could barely nod to what he’d said. She was trying really hard to remain standing. 

Dean chuckled softly against the side of her neck and he nipped gently at the tender flesh she so willingly offered up. “Maybe if yer good,” he teased huskily. Swatting her on the ass, he released her and all but ran for the back door. He wouldn't admit it if asked, but he was having as hard of a time walking away from her as she was simply standing. Of course he was having a _really_ hard time since a certain part of his anatomy was pressing against his zipper and making walking rather uncomfortable. 

“If I’m...” She didn’t get a chance to finish as Dean ran out the door. Breathing heavily, she clung to the counter. “I’m gonna kill him. He’s a dead man.” Shaking her head, she stared at the pie crust and looked towards the door and rolled her eyes. “He’s gonna be the death of me.” Shaking herself, she finished his pie and replaced the pot pies with the apple pie. Between the stew, the pot pies, the cake in the fridge and the now the pie she wasn’t going to have to cook for a week.

Arie lay in bed and stared at the alarm clock. Dean’s arm was draped over her belly and the other was tucked under her pillow. His leg was draped over her leg and she could feel his cock twitch against her hip. She smiled but if anyone could see her face it didn’t get anywhere near her eyes. The digital clock changed to eight a.m. and she blew out a slow breath. Four hours until the meeting at the high school. She was worried someone was going to start shit at the meeting or Goddess forbid, challenge Dean. It would be a two hit fight. Dean hitting the idiot and said idiot hitting the ground very much dead. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the pack feared Dean. They had feared Lucian so how could it be a bad thing?

Sliding her hand under her pillow, she let her fingers wrap around Dean’s hand. He always seemed to keep her grounded. It was almost a desperate need to have him near her. Knowing the damn clock was going to start beeping in a few minutes, Arie reached over and turned the alarm off. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep so it wasn’t needed. Arie concentrated on Dean as he lay next to her. His breathing was still slow and even and his muscles were relaxed. Well, maybe not _all_ of his muscles. She would never get over the fact that even when he was asleep, he was so aware of everything around them. If she got out of bed in the middle of the night, she could feel his eyes on her. Some would call it unsettling but she loved it about him. He said it was from all his hunter training but she liked to think that it was because he was as desperate to have her next to him as she was him. Slowly, Arie pulled his hand out from under the pillow and kissed the back of it. She could still smell the soap he’d used from his shower the night before. 

Dean mumbled groggily and a weak sleepy smile curved his lips as his fingers curled around Arie’s hand and pulled her closer. He used his leg over hers to hook her bottom half and pull it along with her torso until she was nearly a second skin against him. He pressed a sleepy kiss to her head, not that he knew where not having opened his eyes. He settled himself against her and relaxed, allowing sleep to tug him back under. 

Arie smiled as Dean pulled her closer and this time it did in fact reach her eyes. She waited until he got settled again before slowly turning until she was facing him. Her hand stayed in his as she turned and let them rest on her neck. Leaning in, she kissed him on the chin and snuggled against his chest. If this meeting wasn’t such a big deal, she’d love nothing more than to stay in bed with him just like they were and forget about the world outside. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. They were responsible for a whole lot of people, and as Dean had said, the older children needed a talking to. 

Looking up at Dean as he slept, Arie wished she could take a picture. He always looked years younger. The lines of stress on his forehead were gone, his eyes weren’t darting around everywhere and he just looked at peace with the world. Her free hand lifted and started to rub back and forth along his ribs as she woke him up as gently as she could. “Dean? Sweetheart, c’mon. Time to get up.” 

Awareness came back to Dean in a rush, but he’d learned years ago not to show on the outside what was happening inside his head. The first time he’d jerked awake, after he’d killed his first werewolf, and nearly killed what was lying next to him, he’d found himself choking his six year old brother, who had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. From that day on, he’d never allowed himself to startle awake, at least not to where anyone else could tell. He swallowed and cracked his eyes open to mere slits, looking through his lashes he surveyed the room around him, his brain slowly putting the pieces together for him. He was at home. He was safe. Arie was next to him. She was safe. There was no immediate threat nearby. Or lurking in the shadows of their bedroom. “What time is it?” he rasped, his voice still raw sounding from sleep. 

Arie craned her neck to see the clock and groaned. “It’s eight thirty.” Turning back to Dean, her hand stayed on his ribs and she squeezed his other hand. All that peacefulness was gone and was replaced with hard lines and tense muscles. Letting her head rest against his chest, she let him wake up fully on his own. 

Dean lifted his free hand and ran it down his face with a sniff, sighing as his hand fell away to the mattress beside him. “Guess we better get up, huh?” He sighed. “Sure we can’t just ground them all till they’re….dead?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer and instead groaned as he sat up and eased his hand free of Arie’s. He looked back at her and couldn’t help leaning back down and pressing a kiss, first to her lips and then to her belly, mumbling a good morning to each in turn. Lifting his head, his eyes meet hers. “I need to get a shower.” Reluctantly, he pulled from the bed and staggered, naked, to the bathroom and swatted the door, as he passed it, most of the way closed, though it didn’t latch. 

Arie couldn’t help but smile when Dean kissed her belly and said good morning to the baby. Her hand covered the area he’d pressed his lips too and she watched him make his way to the bathroom. She sucked in her bottom lip and had to bite down to keep from following him knowing full well what would happen if she did, they’d never make it to the meeting let alone out of the house. 

Throwing the blanket off, Arie pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed and yawned wide enough to crack both sides of her jaw. Grabbing her robe from the end of the bed, she slipped it on and headed for the kitchen. Pausing at the bathroom door, she stuck her head in, in time to watch Dean step into the shower. Damn that man was sexy. Shaking her head, she knocked quietly to get his attention. “Hey! I’m gonna get the coffee started, okay? Save me some hot water, Princess!” Leaving the door partially open, she hurried down the stairs before he had time to think of a response. 

Dean’s sleep addled brain couldn’t think of a better retort than to mumble _Princess_ and that she sounded like Bobby. He’d barely managed to wake up enough to be able to hit the toilet when he’d relieved himself before getting the water ready for his shower. He stood under the warm spray and allowed the water to help him wake up, as well as ease tense muscles. That fact brought the memory of his usual massages that he and Sam would indulge in every once in awhile, though he’d always demanded a happy ending to his. Sam was never quite that bold. He reached for the soap and got to work cleaning himself up. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was standing at the mirror, wiping away the fog, one towel slung low around his hips while another lay around his shoulders, his short cropped hair sticking straight out here and there from having scrubbed it in the shower. Once the mirror was unfogged, Dean turned on his electric razor and began cutting back the growth along his jaw. Once he’d finished he brushed his teeth, gargling mouthwash before spitting and splashing his face with water. He reached for the towel around his neck and used it to wipe his face. He reached for the small tube of gel and poured a pea size amount in the palm of his hand then worked it through his hair. Perfection. With a grin he grabbed up his deodorant and slathered some on, then reached for his cologne and splashed on a little. Satisfied, he turned and headed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. “Shower’s all yours!” he called loudly, so that Arie could hear him down stairs. 

Arie had discovered in the last few days that the smell of coffee didn’t cause her to run to the bathroom and throw up. She always thanked the baby now when she made coffee but limited herself to one cup in the morning because Doc Michaels had been pretty serious about her limiting her caffeine. Sitting at her desk, Arie went through her email while the coffee pot did it’s thing. The morning routine was as familiar to her now as it had been when Dean first showed up at her farm. So much had changed since then but so much was still the same. After answering the emails that needed her immediate attention, Arie closed her laptop and looked around the room. In no time at all, the place was going to be wall to wall baby stuff. She tried to picture in her mind where a good place for a small play pen would be, where to put the high chair in the kitchen, what kind of baby gate to get to keep the up from going up the stairs and inevitably falling down them. Her hand settled on her belly and she looked down and smiled. 

“You are going to be so spoiled, ya know that?” Rubbing small circles, Arie brushed away a tear as she thought about her parents and what they’d have thought about the baby. She knew her father would have been happy for them, her mother? That may have been a hard sell. Getting to her feet, she went back into the kitchen and poured Dean a cup of coffee and started for the stairs when she heard him yell. Smiling, she climbed the stairs carefully and set his cup on top of his dresser. “Fresh from the pot, love.” She blew him a kiss, crossed the hall and started the shower. 

Dean glanced back toward the bedroom door when he heard Arie’s footfalls in the hallway. He’d smelled the coffee brewing even from the bathroom and the fact that it was only growing stronger told him that she was carrying a mug up with her. He smiled at her as she entered the bedroom and gave her a wink in response to her kiss as he crossed to the dresser where she’d set the coffee. “Thanks, baby,” he murmured. He reached for the mug and took a sip of the steaming brew as he almost glared back at his clothes. “Ar,” he called, “What does one wear when scolding the flock?” 

Arie was just about to step into the shower when she heard Dean yell to her. Thinking for a second, she went to the door and leaned against it. “Black. Black shirt, jeans and those dark logger boots you have. Very menacing.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and waited for him to notice that she was very naked. 

Dean nodded and it was only after he’d figured out just which black shirt and which pair of black jeans that he glanced her way with the intent to say thanks only to nearly drop his hot coffee. He allowed his gaze to roam over her from head to foot and quirked a single brow as he reached her face again, his eyes locking on hers. “Or we could go with the naked address, recorded live from our bedroom…” He gave a slight shrug, an impish smile curving his lips. 

“We could do that but then I’d have to kill off all the females that wanted to get their hands on you.” She reached around to his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. Kissing him on the lips, she nipped his upper lip, turned and closed the bathroom door. With a wicked grin on her face, Arie stepped into the shower and got busy. Her hair always took the longest so that was always the first to be tackled. Once she was satisfied all the soap was out, she grabbed a bar of soap and washed the rest of her. Stepping out, she wrapped a large bath towel just under her arms and tucked the ends in. Another towel was used on her hair. She’d decided in the shower to let her hair air dry to bring out the natural waves and curls. Pulling the door open, she crossed the hall and went into their bedroom to get dressed. She’d learned long ago to _not_ put makeup on before she dressed. Too many ruined shirts was a hard lesson to learn. 

Dean stared gobsmacked at the closed bathroom door then looked down at his dick that had taken a vast interested in a very naked Arie. “Down boy,” he mumbled and turned his attention back to the closed door. “That was cold,” he called out, “Yer a cold woman, Ar.” He shook his head and stepped away from the bathroom door and, as he set his mug aside, began to pull out his clothes. He chose a shirt that had no sleeves, but it wasn’t a tank top. All black, like Arie had told him. And a pair of jeans that were nearly tight enough to show off his ass. He’d argue that they were his best clean black jeans later. That thought made him chuckle. He snatched up a pair of briefs and some socks and the boots that Arie had listed. Now that he had everything laid out on their bed, he took a seat beside them and drained his coffee mug. Setting the empty mug aside, he turned his attention on dressing. It took less than five minutes for him to dress, though the black jeans were the worst of the lot to get on. How in the hell had he ever ended up with button fly jeans? He’d think they were Sam’s but the pant legs weren’t trailing a mile behind him, so that officially marked that possibility off the list. Why ever, or _how_ ever he had acquired the jeans, he managed to get them on and buttoned up with minimal swearing. Now dressed, he grabbed up his ear bud and his mug and headed down the stairs. 

Arie stood in front of her closet and rifled through the contents. She stopped at every other dress, made a face and kept looking. As she neared the end, she stopped and pulled out an all white peasant dress. Turning it around, she tried to remember when she’d bought it but came up empty. Going over to her mirror, she held it up to herself and turned around slowly. The sleeves were a little poofy but not obnoxious. The panel in the stomach area was form fitting but not too tight. The skirt part had three sections and billowed out a little from the waist. With Dean wearing all black and this white dress there would be a stark contrast between the two of them. 

Dropping her towel on the bed, she went to her dresser, pulled out a white strapless bra and matching panties, slipped into the dress and let her hair fall over her shoulders. Even though it was only half dry, the waves and curls were already holding their own. Arie twirled around in a small circle and watched as the fabric settled back down against her legs. Oh yeah, this would be perfect. Picking out a pair of low heels, she carried them into the bathroom where she finished getting ready. Teeth brushed, make up applied and instead of brushing out her hair, she simply ran her fingers through it to get out any tangles. Giving herself one final look in the mirrors, she couldn’t help but smile as she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. 

Dean stood at the kitchen sink, a mug in one hand, the other braced against the counter as he gazed out the kitchen window and tried to think of how to say everything that he wanted to say. How he would hit each point of order and, if Arie really did have a Goddess looking over them, he prayed that she would let him get through this without sounding like an ass or embarrassing Arie. After all, these were her people. A little voice inside his head that sounded a little too much like Sam reminded him that they were _their_ people now. 

Arie tip toed down the stairs and through the living room. Setting her shoes near the door, she crept to the kitchen and stopped just next to the table. Clearing her throat, she waited for Dean to turn around before she lifted her skirt a bit and twirled around in a circle. She felt a little like a five year old playing dress up in her mother’s clothes. “This okay?” 

Dean started to turn the moment he heard Arie enter the kitchen, and when he saw her he stared at her like he’d never seen her before. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He swallowed a couple times to try and find his voice. “Wow,” he breathed adoringly and nodded. “Uh, yeah...but,” his forehead knitted and he glanced down at his G.I. Kick-Your-Ass Joe clothing and back up at her. “Why am I wearing _this_ if yer all dressed up?” 

Arie crossed the kitchen and stood in front of him. “I know you were really little when your folks were together but wasn’t one of them the good guy and the other the bad guy? If your dad said no you knew your mom would say yes? Same thing with the pack. They need a good guy and a bad guy. Not that I’m going to undermine anything you dish out but they still need someone to go to.” She pressed her fingers against his chest. “You get to be the big bad wolf and I get to be the not so big bad wolf.” She let her fingers slid along the fabric of his shirt until her palms were flat on his chest. 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw pulsed at the mention of his parents. _No, my Dad taught me things to save my life. There was no bad guy/good guy. It was kill or be killed. Learn to defend yourself. Take care of Sammy. It was about always being pushed further. Each time, pushed and pushed until there were some nights he was sure he was going to die from the pain in his muscles. And the first time another being’s blood covered his face and clothes, he’d wanted to cry. Never mind that the blood belonged to a monster. He had just **killed** something. But he wasn’t allowed to cry. Wasn’t allowed to show any remorse at all. He had to hide his feelings. Tuck them away where no one and no **thing** could ever find them to use against him._ He swallowed hard and nodded, not even noticing just how rigid he’d become. 

Arie was about to lean into Dean when she felt the muscles in his chest get rock hard. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as goosebumps popped up on her arms. She looked towards the back door to see if it had opened somehow before realizing it was coming from Dean. Arie took a half step back so she could look up at his face. Her eyes got wide, her hands started to come off his chest but she kept them there and slid one up to his neck. The muscles on his jaw were twitching like crazy and he was staring into the living room but she doubted he was _seeing_ anything in there. 

“Hey.” Her voice just above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Dean?” When he didn’t respond, Arie turned to go back upstairs and change. 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Arie when she turned away and he caught hold of her arm before she could get too far. He stepped away from the counter and pulled Arie into his arms. “I’m sorry. It’s okay. You...you look beautiful.” He ran his hand up and down her back as he held her and tried to not let himself get pulled back into those darker memories of his childhood. 

“I...uh...my family’s probably not what you would expect. It just...it’s hard for me to think about them, that’s all.” He thought about the version of their Dad that he and Sam had met when they’d went after Anna after she’d lost it and had been hell-bent on murdering their parents so that Sammy would never be born. Not exactly the sanest way to stop the Apocalypse. 

He nodded, though he wasn’t sure she saw it. “My...my mom would have been the softer one. The one who cut the crusts off my sandwiches for me.” 

Arie held him as he spoke about his parents. Squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears back, she didn’t say anything, just held him. His hand kept rubbing up and down her back and she wasn’t sure if it was more for his comfort than her own. Whatever worked, she wasn’t going to stop it. When he finished speaking, she waited a few minutes before pulling away to look at him. His eyes held so much pain and sadness that it nearly crushed her. Keeping her hands on his sides, Arie smiled as best she could. “Your Mom sounds pretty wonderful.” Arie knew from the way that Dean talked about his Mom that Arie would have loved her too. 

A sad wistful smile curved Dean’s lips as he pictured his mother in the kitchen, or pregnant with Sammy, rocking both him and his unborn baby brother to sleep. “Yeah,” he murmured huskily. “She was. Beautiful too.” He shifted awkwardly and looked down at Arie with a shrug. “I guess all boys think their mother’s are beautiful though.” 

Reaching up to his face, Arie brushed her thumb along his cheek. She started to blink rapidly and had to clear her throat to keep the tears away. “I’m sure she’d be proud of you.” 

Dean started to respond but stopped, frowning thoughtfully for a minute or two before shaking his head. “I honestly don’t know. I know she’d love you, and she would love her grandchild...if…” he heaved a weary sigh and every line and crease seemed to deepen on his face. “If we weren’t...what we are.”

Arie couldn’t help but stiffen for a fraction of a second before turning it off. Her hand stayed on his cheek and she sighed softly. “I don’t think she’d love you less for who you are and I can’t believe that your Mother would love a child less for who it’s parents are. You’re her son and mothers don’t stop loving their kids.” Arie wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince here; Dean or herself. Even though their child wasn’t even born yet, she loved it with all she had and would give her life to protect it. 

Dean shook his head. His eyes looked weary, almost sleepier than when he had awoken earlier. The weight of so much still pressed down upon him more often than not. His one reprieve was Arie. And he drank her in as much and as often as he could. “You may be right,” he allowed. “She sold Sammy to a demon before he was even conceived. I dunno, but I would think that a person who could do that to their own flesh and blood would be able to accept that we are what we are because it saved our lives...even if she was a hunter too…” 

“We’re a protective bunch, us Moms.” Arie stopped. Her hand fell away from his face and she took a step back. “She what?” Arie’s hand dropped down to her belly protectively. 

It wasn’t until he got a look at the incredulous and almost pissed the hell off look on Arie’s face that Dean realized that he’d said too much. It was just nice sometimes to talk about things. And with Arie being a witch, it wasn’t like she screamed and yelled and called him crazy like most chicks before her had. She seemed to just flow with the punches. Sometimes it was more like crashing with the punches, but at least she still hung around. 

He lifted a hand and ran it down over his face and shook his head with a groan. “I’m sorry. I dunno what I was thinkin’, I didn’t mean to tell you…” He sighed in frustration with himself. She had made it a point to ask him to hold off on the long talks about all the shit he’d been through until she was better able to handle it, and he’d blown it. “Uh, yeah...She, um, my Dad was dead and Azazel, the demon I told you about that tried to kill me, he told my Mom that she could have my Dad back _if_ he could have her second born. Supposedly he could sniff out whatever it was that would be in Sam but wasn’t in me.” He shrugged.

Arie wrapped her arms around her stomach as Dean told her what his mother had done. She blinked several times and exhaled loudly. Could she ever do that? If Dean was dead or dying would she even consider doing something like that? She thought back to when Naythin bit Dean to save him and Arie wondered if she’d have let him do it had she known or been there. The what if’s could make a person crazy. Dropping her arms, Arie stood tall and looked Dean in the eye. “I can’t say that I wouldn’t have done the same thing if I was in her place but...right now...no. I wouldn’t. I guess it’s one of those things were you can’t say what you’d do until you’re _in_ that position and I pray to every God and Goddess that I am never put in that position. Ever.” 

Dean nodded. “I get it, I do. Now that I have you in my life and I think about that...I’m like you...off the top of my head, I don’t know...but…” He shook his head, “I also know what the aftermath of that looks like, and knowing that, I can honestly say that I would never do that to another human being. Especially my own child. You don’t know how badly Sam suffered with what was happening to him. How ashamed he was by it. I made jokes and laughed, but honestly, I was just as terrified. Maybe even more so.” 

Arie closed the gap between them and pulled Dean to her. She really didn’t know what to say to make it better or to fix this. So, she just held him. Letting him know that she was there for him, always. 

Dean chuckled softly as Arie held him and he wrapped his arms around her in return. “Sure you wanna marry into this family?” He gave a slight shrug. “Only good part about it is no awkward dinners at my parents house.” 

Stepping back, Arie looked up at Dean and smiled. “You’re stuck with me. With us.” Getting up on her tiptoes, She kissed him on the lips and settled back down on her bare feet. Glancing at the clock on the stove, she groaned and let her head fall forward on her chest. “We should get going.” 

Dean followed Arie’s gaze to the clock and then looked back at her with a nod. “Yeah, yer probably right,” he conceded. He turned toward the door and a put a little extra strut in his walk for Arie as he went to the door, hoping that she’d notice the tight fit of the black jeans he wore. “If you wanna wait by the porch, I can pick you up there so you don’t break a heel or somethin’.” 

Following Dean out of the kitchen, her eyes started at the back of his neck and slowly went down until they came to a screeching halt on his ass. She stopped in the middle of the living room and just stared, her head tilted to the side a little as he stopped at the door and turned back to her. Her shoulders leaned to the side trying to keep her eyes on his ass. A small whimper slipped past her lips and she pouted. Picking up her cell phone, she walked to the door, picked up her heels and glared at Dean. “And you tell me _I’m_ cold?” She pointed to his ass and sighed. “That is so not fair.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded with satisfaction. “Hey, _you’re_ the one who said I had to wear black jeans. Besides, I had to do _something_ to at least make the ratio of men ogling you the same as women ogling me.” He shrugged and paused just outside the door to look back at her. “So what’s the verdict? You waitin’ here for me to bring the car around?”

Biting her bottom lip, Arie nodded and shook her head. “Fine. I’ll wait here. Meany.” Arie stuck her tongue at him and proceeded to pout like a five year old. The only good part about this was she got to watch him walk away to get the Impala. The pout was replaced with a slow lascivious smile as she thought of everything she wanted to do to him after they got home. 

The parking lot of the high school was packed. Vehicles were parked along the road and some even started to use the church next door. The Impala made it’s way slowly through the line of cars and when it reached the line of security, Dean slowed to a crawl and they were waved around the line. Two guards armed to the teeth walked in front of the car. Arie glanced out the rear window and saw three more following. Damn. Turning in her seat, Arie looked around the area taking note of guards on the roof of all the school buildings and stationed along the fence of the football field. If she concentrated hard enough, she was able to see the sniper rifles a few of the guards on the roof had. They weren’t messing around. 

A space the size of six vehicles was blocked off and Dean was pointed in its direction to park the car. The guards that escorted them peeled off and four others took over. Two standing at the front bumper and two at the rear. Arie smiled and wondered if they were there to watch them or the car. Arie knew better than to open the door and waited for Dean to make his way around the vehicle to open her door. She could see the crowd that had already packed the stands, there was a stage in the middle of the field along the fifty yard line. Arie tried to count all the guards and quickly lost count. They must have pulled people in from all over the territory to cover this. The sound of someone clearing their throat grabbed her attention and she looked to the side and saw Dean holding his hand out to her. 

“Sorry.” Before she took his hand, she slipped her heels on and stepped out of the car. 

Dean was rather impressed with the security. He knew they weren’t all _his_ men, but he saw a few scattered throughout as he shouldered open the Impala’s door, immediately greeted by the usual creak and groan that painted a slight smile on his face. He nodded to one of the guards and jerked his head toward his baby, knowing that _she_ would be well taken care of. He made his way around to Arie’s side and opened up the door for her. He extended a hand for her to take and immediately became confused as to what was wrong, why she seemed so...overwhelmed by it all. He cleared his throat to get her attention and once she was on her feet he brought her up against him, one arm wrapping around her waist to steady her in the soft grass. “You okay?” he murmured, searching her features worriedly. 

Arie plastered a smile on her face and nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” She looked around and leaned into Dean’s embrace. “I’m fine.” The last time there had been a large pack meeting at the school there weren’t half as many people. Her nostrils flared and all she could get was wolf. Her eyes moved over the crowd but she couldn’t pick out anyone familiar. 

“Good,” Dean responded to her assurance, but wasn’t buying any of it. He turned somewhat, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and slowly lead them toward the center of the stadium where the platform stood. “It’s okay, Ar. I gotcha. Yer gonna be fine. This is just a simple in an’ out. Nothin’ more to worry about.” He was simply mumbling a few of the things that he’d been told by his Dad in an attempt to calm him at a hunt. _A simple in and out. Nothin’ more to worry about_ , John’s voice echoed in his mind. 

Large crowds never bothered Arie in the past but this...this was beyond large. It was overwhelming and if Dean hadn't been holding on to her there was no way she would have been able to even walk across the field. The presence of the guards didn’t really help. It actually made it worse. Her free hand went to her belly and it stayed there. She was starting to think that this was all those crazy pregnancy hormones. Every shout that seemed to stick out from the others had her growling and she had to really concentrate to keep her fangs where they belonged. Simple in and out, just like Dean said. No big deal. 

Four guards escorted them to the raised stage in the middle of the field, two in front and two bringing up the rear. Arie could hear the whispers as they walked across the field. More than a few commented on Dean and the way he carried himself. Arie looked up to see what they were talking about and couldn’t help but smile. You’d have thought he had been in the military. Shoulders back, chin slightly raised, eyes front with a _I will eat you if you fuck with me or mine_ look on his face. The closer they got to the platform, the stronger Dean’s Alpha power rolled off him. Even though she was Dean’s mate, Arie could feel her wolf retreating. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her wolf out just a bit. In her mind's eye, Arie could see both their wolves standing together. Normally, Arie’s was right next to Dean’s but this time, she was standing with her head next to his shoulder. Blinking quickly, Arie took control again and exhaled slowly. That was interesting to say the least. It was as if her wolf was handing over the reins as Alpha to Dean’s. Arie began to wonder if anyone else could sense the change. 

Her free hand gathered up a handful of material as they neared the steps to the platform. There were two empty chairs on the platform, a microphone and a cameraman off to one side. Taking a deep breath, Arie climbed the stairs, reluctantly released her hold on Dean, clasped her hands together and sat down. Looking out at the crowd, she found Naythin standing near a section of bleachers. He raised his hand and waved then pointed next to him. Arie followed his hand and saw Beth and almost every member of her pack house seated together. Beth waved and as she did the rest of the household joined her. Arie didn’t fight the wide smile that nearly split her face. Seeing them there gave her that boost of confidence she needed. 

Looking up at the announcer's booth, Arie saw more guards on the roof and another camera. Both sets of bleachers were packed along with both end zones. As she continued to look around, Alek walked up to her and bowed deeply. “Good afternoon, Arie. I hope this day finds you well.” 

Arie blinked several times before finding her voice. “Thank you, Alek.” The fact that he didn’t call her Alpha did not go unnoticed. Arie sat up as straight as she could in the folding chair. 

Keeping his eyes diverted, Alek straightened and moved to Dean’s side. Without looking at Dean, Alek smiled and surveyed the crowd. “We’ve got the place covered from all angles. Long range snipers at a quarter and half mile intervals. Naythin got us a few more ghost ear buds from his supplier so we’re good there. Anytime you’re ready, just tap on the mic and give ‘em hell, Alpha.” Alek turned on a sharp about-face and took a seat next to Arie. As he sat down, another guard took up residence at her back. 

Dean nodded to Alek’s words though his eyes remained on the crowd as though searching it for some elusive monster that might be lurking where no one could see. He stood near Arie, unwilling to leave her side until he knew she was safe, with his head of security seated by her side. Even then, he hated to step away, but he’d asked for this to happen, he couldn’t back out now simply because he was uncomfortable with the idea of stepping away, even three feet away, from Arie’s side. 

“Protect my family with your life, Alek,” Dean commanded softly, he didn’t bother to turn to look at the kid nor did his gaze waver from the way it searched each and every face, noting each and every sniper and where they were placed. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean allowed himself a brief glance at Arie before looking away and stepping up to the mic. Instead of tapping the microphone like Alek had explained, he tapped his ear bud first. “If anything happens to my family. Each of you can consider yourselves dead.” Only then did he tap the microphone. 

Arie sat ramrod straight in her chair, her eyes never leaving Dean as he walked to the few feet to the microphone. She watched him tap at his ear and had to suppress a full on _You’ve got to be kidding me_ sigh-groan combo. The fact that he had an ear bud in shouldn’t have surprised her but for some reason it was annoying. Hormones. Blame it on hormones. 

She couldn’t help but overhear what Dean had said to Alek and from the way the guard standing at her back shifted on his feet and the faint scent of fear that rolled off him, Arie was pretty sure he’d said something along the same lines to all the guards. When Dean stepped up to the microphone, the crowd slowly started to quiet down. 

“My name is Dean Winchester, I am Arie...Saint Ryan’s mate.” He had to force the name out, wanting nothing more than to sever that remaining cord to Lucian. “Arie and I are the Alphas of the Saint Ryan pack. I have called this meeting today because I have heard an abundance of bullshit being spread through out our extended family, and I am here today to set things straight. First of all, I was a Hunter. I killed my first werewolf at the age of ten and I killed my first vampire,” he couldn’t help the chuckle that broke from between his lips as he shook his head. “Get’s funnier every time I say it…” He cleared his throat. “I killed my first vampire, with my brother by my side, when I was twenty six. I never asked either monster to bite me, to turn me. And I sure as hell did not ask my brother Naythin Emerson to bite me now. Yes, I am a Lycan. And yes, I accept what I am. I accept you all as my people. But I would _never_ ask to be turned.” 

The second Dean started talking the place went quiet. She couldn’t help notice the way he paused when he said her name and knew that it had to sting that they weren’t married yet but, that was going to change very soon. Her gaze floated around the crowd as he spoke and when she found Naythin and Beth, they both nodded in her direction. She smiled and continued to watch the crowd for...Arie wasn’t exactly sure, but when the pack Alpha’s were as exposed as they were right then anything could happen. 

When the guard behind her started to chuckle, Arie turned slowly and glared up at him. Watching him try to choke back the laughter was very gratifying. Dean wasn’t exactly eloquent when he gave speeches but laughing at the Alpha? Not a smart move. Arie could pick up the faint whispers that started when Dean talked about Naythin biting him. She knew that had been a huge turning point with the pack but she wasn’t sure if everyone was going to ever be _okay_ with having Dean around. 

“Naythin bit me to save my life. And because of Arie, and our baby that now grows inside her, I am thankful everyday that he did it. The fact that what happened, his saving a life, was breaking some dick council rule was beyond ridiculous. I killed Damon because he was an asshole. And because he went after my brother with _silver cuffs_. No one hurts my family. No one. And I will kill _ANYONE_ who tries. That you can count on. Some of you may not like me, and that’s fine, you don’t have to like me. But you sure as hell have to obey what your Alphas say and respect us whether you like us or not. Anyone who has a problem with that can step forward now.” 

Naythin leaned against the railing of the bleachers, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet crossed at the ankles. Even though he hadn’t been a member of the security team for a few months now, he’d made sure they had the ghost ear buds and anything else they needed. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans with his black combat boots. He couldn’t help it. Even though he spent his days being the packs lawn boy he was a security specialist at heart. When Dean started talking about the whole bite incident, he could feel hundreds of eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. He wasn’t one to want to stand out in a crowd but right now, he felt like he had a huge neon arrow pointing down at him. He looked up towards the platform, his eyes shifting from Arie and Dean and he smirked at Dean’s words. “Respect that, bitches.” He mumbled maybe a little louder than he’d planned. Beth smacked him on the leg and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking down at her, he shrugged his shoulder and winked. 

If Arie had been a peacock, her tail would have been flashing all kinds of pretty colors. _You tell ‘em, baby._ She looked out over the crowd and watched as they suddenly became really interested in the grass at their feet or the bleacher seat in front of them. When Dean paused, she craned her neck behind her to see if anyone had the balls to stand up. Slowly, at least a dozen men and a couple women stood up and walked towards the field. They all stopped at the edge and faced the platform. “Holy shit.” 

Dean’s eyes lowered slightly, so that he was nearly looking down his nose at those who had stepped forward. “I want each of you to speak the issue you have. If it can be fixed or improved upon, we will try to accommodate your need. If you just want to be a dick, then don’t let the door hit ya on the way out. And I mean out of the pack, the _lone wolf_ kind of out. I will not stand for members of my pack to not show respect to at least my family. We’ll start with the first of you.” He nodded toward a man at one end of the stadium. 

Caleb suddenly felt very, very small. He hadn’t bargained on being singled out. Clearing his throat half a dozen times, he took a few steps forward but stopped when he saw one of the guards get way too interested in him. Holding his hands up in front of him, he took two more steps forward and locked eyes with Dean. “What kind of assurance do we have that you won’t flip on us? Hunters already attacked us once. What’s to say it won’t happen again?” The hair on the back of his neck stood straight out and the line of people to his left took three steps away from him. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he listened and nodded to the man. “A very real issue. And I can understand your fears. How can you know? Sadly, I guess you really can’t. But I can promise you that if we are attacked, just like when the sonsabitches managed to get the jump on me,” Dean couldn’t bring himself to say the word _kidnapped_ , “I will fight them right alongside the rest of my team. As to why I will not flip on you, that reason is pretty obvious, I am now a Lycan, and whether I like it or not, I wouldn’t be welcomed back into the Hunter community. But the best assurance I can give you is the fact that my soon-to-be wife and the mother of my unborn child is a Lycan, is the love of my life; my love for her is unending. She has been the Alpha of this pack since the death of its former Alpha, Lucian, and I have given up hunting to be with her, first and foremost.” 

Everything and everyone around Arie just disappeared. All she could see was Dean standing a few feet in front of her. The rest was all blurry as if someone had hit the edit button on a photograph. She started to blink in rapid succession at what he’d said about her and the baby. As her hand raised to brush away the tears, a white handkerchief appeared in her field of vision and she took it without even thinking about it. Dabbing at her eyes, she wanted to run over to Dean and wrap her arms around him but she didn’t dare move. This was his moment, his...time to show these people what she already knew about him. So instead, she stared at the back of his head and did her best to not lose it in front of the pack. 

All the bravado that Caleb had mustered to be the big man and show the Alpha what he was made of was crushed. He dropped his eyes and angled his head to expose his throat. That was enough for him. Without saying anything, he walked backwards to the bleachers and returned to his seat. 

Dean wanted to sigh with the relief that rushed over him. He was willing to do whatever was necessary, but he’d hoped that his words would be enough for these that had stepped forward and he wouldn’t have to resort to harsher actions. He gave a nod in Caleb’s direction before turning his attention to the woman that stood next to where Caleb had been. “And you, sweetheart?” 

Shari stood tall, her back rigid, her face set with a stern _Not taking any crap_ look. She stepped forward, glancing at Arie before looking up at Dean with a smirk. “Those are some pretty words but it still doesn’t mean much. Because of you we’ve lost a lot of good men. Because of you the whole damn state of Kansas was expelled from the pack and even more good people...men, women _and_ children were _murdered_ in their beds!” She looked behind her and pointed to the crowd. “He’s a Hunter! They don’t just stop unless they’re _dead_.” The last word was emphasized with a growl. Turning back to Dean, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. 

Dean’s eyes never left the woman but by the end of her tirade he was battling himself to keep his eyes from changing and his fangs from dropping. Instead, Dean pulled from his arsenal of snark and sarcasm, the tools he had always used, long before he’d ever been able to change to something four legged and furry. 

“Sweetheart, you got a lot of pent up rage. Maybe I can get one’a my men from security to pay you a visit and do a little horizontal bopping to kinda turn that frown upside down.” He quirked a single brow and allowed his eyes to change since it took more energy to stop it than he cared to expend at the moment. His gaze moved over the crowd, searching out any dangers that may be lurking before returning his full attention to the woman. 

“Not that we’re keeping score, but Kansas wasn’t my fault, Sweetheart. Arie wanted that dick outed long before I took a bite out of him.” He emphasized those words with the show of a little fang. His expression grew serious then and he nodded, no longer giving the woman his full attention, though he kept her in his peripheral vision. “She is right on a few things though, it was because of me that Ranger and Toby died. I thought we could sneak in and get the Hunters stalking the pack before they got close. But it didn’t go as well as we’d planned. I tried to save Ranger. Hell I laid on top of the guy in an attempt to keep him from getting shot any more than he had.” He shook his head. “But it was already too late. I told Toby later that if he wanted blood for blood that he could have it. I didn’t fight back. I let him hit me. I let him punch me. I wasn’t going to fight him. But then he threatened my family. And both Naythin and Arie were standing there, vulnerable. And I panicked and attacked. But it wasn’t what killed him. He attacked Arie and she… she was forced to defend herself.”

Dropping her head to her chest, Shari started laughing. “Man, you got an excuse for everything, don’t ya?” She held her arms out away from her sides and slowly walked towards the platform. Locking eyes with Dean, she glared and snapped her teeth at him. “Keep your trained dogs away from me. Not a fan of their type.” Shari kept walking slowly forward, her eyes going from Dean to Arie. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guard walking even with her about twenty feet away. “We’ve heard what you have to say...Alpha. How ‘bout we hear it from your bitch’s mouth?” 

In the blink of an eye Dean had shifted to battle form and leaped from the platform, grabbing the woman by the throat he held her up off her feet and snarled, snapping his jaws at her as he allowed his claws to prick the tender skin of her throat. He pulled his fangs in so he could be heard and understood. “ _What_ did you just say to me?” 

Arie sat and watched Shari. When the woman had spoken up, Arie groaned and dropped her face into her hands. The bitch was Damon’s cousin. She felt Alek stand up next to her and the guard that had been at her back moved to take his place. When Shari had called her a bitch, Arie couldn’t move fast enough before Dean was on her. The crowd rose to their feet in one mighty surge and started to yell. Some were cheering and others were...not. 

“DEAN!” Arie yelled hoping he’d hear her as she hiked up her skirt, kicked off her heels and ran to his side. Looking up at Shari, Arie rolled her eyes. 

“I suggest you apologize, Shari. Death by Alpha isn’t going to happen here.” Turning her attention to Dean, Arie slowly reached up and placed a hand on his arm. 

“Hey. Put her down. Come on, Dean. This is what she wants. Don’t give her the satisfaction.” Looking back at Shari, Arie shrugged. “I’ve been called worse by far better. You want to join Damon in Hell, be my guest but you’re NOT going to use Dean to accomplish it.” 

Dean slowly, reluctantly released the women, letting her simply, ungracefully drop to the ground. He growled at her and bared his fangs before turning his attention to those of his security team that stood gawking rather than protecting his family. He retracted his fangs so he could speak. “What the HELL do I pay you people for!?” he snarled. 

Sal was the first of the guards to snap out of the stupor. He blinked several times and shook his head. Taking a step forward, he dropped a hand on Shari’s shoulder and hauled her up and back on her feet. Before he carted her off, he turned to several men standing nearby and growled. “HEY! Snap out of it. Y’all act like you’ve never seen anyone shift before for fucks sake!” Poking one of the men in the back with the butt of his rifle, Sal pointed towards a black van parked near the platform. “Zeke! Get Dean a change of clothes from the van. Ben, take Arie back to the platform and stay on her ass.” He blanched and looked at Dean and stammered. “Figuratively speaking of course, Alpha.” Giving Shari a hard shake, he half dragged half walked her off the field. 

Arie hadn’t moved from Dean’s side, her hand was still on his arm and she glared at Ben when he came towards her. “Don’t try it, Ben. I’m a big girl and can walk just fine.” Looking up at Dean, she smiled and slid her hand up and down his huge forearm. “You’re gettin’ really good at that shifting thing, mister. I think a few people actually passed out this time.” She leaned forward and gently kissed his bicep which was twice the size of her thigh. “Go get changed, okay?” 

As usual, Arie was Dean’s balm. She eased his fears and soothed his anger. He relaxed somewhat as he turned his attention to her. Everything and everyone else was mere background noise. He nodded and leaned into Arie’s touch briefly before turning his attention to Ben when he came near, and it took Dean a moment to remember what Sal had said about Ben taking Arie back to the platform. 

“Alek!” Dean roared. “Get someone on the mic, I don’t care if they sing the star spangled banner off key!” He nodded toward Arie, “And Do. Not. Leave. Her. Side.,” he bit out with a growl. “Anything happens to her, even a rogue wind blowin’ her fuckin’ hair, and I will skin you alive. Got me?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he headed for the black van so that he could shift and redress. 

Arie cringed when Dean yelled along with everyone within a thirty foot radius. A small part of her prayed that the baby didn’t inherit his lungs. She waited for him to start toward the van before she held her hand up to stop Alek before he got halfway to her. Arie started back to the platform weaving through the guards that had appeared out of nowhere when Shari had her tantrum. Climbing the steps, she went straight to the microphone, took a deep breath, plastered on a big smile and tapped it to get people’s attention. 

“Okay! Let’s everybody calm down and take a seat, huh? The show’s over...hopefully. Dean’s getting changed and he’ll be back up here in a minute so if anyone needs a bathroom break, consider this your seventh inning stretch.” She smiled at the few chuckles and watched as more than a few people took her up on her suggestion. Looking over her shoulder, she huffed and turned to find Alek less than a foot away from her. 

“Alek. I’m fine. Sit.” She pointed to the chair behind him and arched an eyebrow for emphasis. 

“No offense but, Dean scares me way more than you do...Arie.” He swallowed hard and took in a slow shuddering breath. 

Cocking a hip, Arie glared at him. “Ya know? That is the second time you’ve called me Arie instead of Alpha.” She narrowed her eyes and pushed. “Why?” 

Alek winced and stumbled back a couple steps before he caught himself and was able to answer. “You… _feel_ different. It’s hard to explain but you just don’t _feel_ like an Alpha anymore.” 

The color drained from her face and Arie had to reach for the microphone stand to steady herself. Well now, that answered her earlier question. “Okay. Thank you, Alek.” Steadying herself, Arie went to her seat and slowly lowered herself keeping her eyes glued to the floor at her feet. 

Dean may have shifted with lightening speed, but dressing wasn’t quite as easy. Though he did it as swiftly as he could. So much for the sexy button fly jeans he’d been wearing. Now he had on a pair of the security team’s black utility pants, though they did fit him well in all the right places, and a regular black tee, that looked about two sizes too small on him. He slipped his feet into combat boots and quickly tied them before running back across the field toward the platform. He rushed up the small row of steps and paused next to Arie, kneeling onto one knee so he could press a kiss to her cheek. “You okay?” he inquired worriedly, noting how pale she suddenly seemed, the tattoos near her face appeared especially dark black all of the sudden. 

Arie felt the platform vibrate and looked towards the stairs. Dean. She smiled when he kissed her and leaned into him. “I’m fine. Just stood up too fast, that’s all. Finish the meeting.” She lay a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. Finish so they could get the hell outta dodge and back to the farm where she planned on staying for as long as possible. 

Dean searched Arie’s eyes with his own and finally nodded. “Okay. But...maybe we’ll see Doc Michaels earlier than next week?” He didn’t wait for an answer, deciding that he probably wouldn’t like the one she’d give, at least not right then. Let her think on it. He moved to the microphone and curled his fingers around the stand as he lifted his other hand and ran it down his face. He tapped the mic before allowing his hand to fall to his side. “I, uh, I want to apologize for what happened here today. I...I don’t let anyone attack my family. In any sense of the word. For me family is the most important thing. And, as I told Arie before this meeting,” he turned his attention to Arie briefly. “You all are our extended family. Respect us like family and I, and _we_ will do the same.” He paused and sighed softly. “But, I made a deal with those who had stepped forward earlier and I know how horrible the idea of speaking up might be now, but I encourage you, all of you, to use this time to get to know me. To understand me. I know that there was a rumor going around that I had tried to kill my mate and it was Stefan who pulled me off of her.” He shook his head. “I...I served time in Hell. Yes, fire and brimstone Hell. I was tortured for thirty years. It’s kinda like dog years in Hell. Long story. But the point is, Arie had tried to touch me after I had gotten hurt. Tortured actually, by Hunters. And in my head, it wasn’t Arie, it was the demon who had tortured me in Hell. There was a bit of a scuffle, but I would never purposely hurt her. Never. And just for the record, it was Naythin who helped me. Who brought me back to the here and now. Not Stefan.” 

Again with the neon arrow pointing at his head. Naythin hunched his shoulders and tried to shrink in on himself as people started looking at him...again. Damn, he hated the attention. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Beth stood up and took his hand and started walking across the field to the platform. Like a reluctant toddler, Naythin followed along. About halfway across, he sensed they weren’t the only ones on the field. Looking over his shoulder, the entire section of the bleachers that had been occupied by their pack house were getting up and following them. “What the hell?” He asked and looked down at Beth. “This your doing?”

Beth smiled and shook her head. “Nope.” She looked up at Naythin and shrugged. “Like Dean said. We’re family and family sticks together.” Beth continued toward the platform and climbed the stairs with Naythin in tow. When they got even with Arie, she let go of his hand and bowed to Arie. 

“We...all of us...would like to join our Alpha’s...if that’s okay.” She looked over at Dean and for once didn’t want to run for the hills. The growing crowd started to mill around the platform forming a half circle. 

Dean stiffened and he could feel his wolf pacing anxiously. He sniffed the air and couldn’t detect anything that seemed off. He did however take a couple steps closer to Arie and he narrowed his eyes pointedly at Alek, jerking his head toward Arie. The poor boy was as close to Arie as he respectively could get. But it was that closeness that allowed Dean to relax a little which enabled him to smile at those that continued to come forward. Some shook his hand and others just smiled in return. His attention never totally left Arie however, but with Naythin on the stage now as well as Alek nearly on top of her, he felt as safe as he could what with them being this exposed. 

Arie’s jaw nearly bounced off the floor as Dean told everyone about his time in Hell. Yeah, that was going to be a fun one to explain. She could just picture what her email was going to look like in the morning when the shock wore off. As she recovered from her own bout of shock, she watched Beth lead Naythin and the members of the pack house across the field toward them. She really wanted to tell Alek to shove his protectiveness up his ass but knew the guy was only following Dean’s orders so she kept it to herself, for now. Sitting back as Beth bowed in front of her, she sighed and couldn’t stop smiling. Reaching up, she pulled the woman to her and hugged her fiercely. “Thank you. This means so much, to both of us.” Pulling away, she smiled up at Naythin and felt sorry for the guy. He looked really uncomfortable in his own skin. Her smile only broadened as members of the house approached Dean, shaking his hand, smiling at both of them and just being there for them. Wow. 

Dean turned his attention back to the mic and spoke into it to try and explain things to the others a bit more. “Our pack house, those that live near, or sometimes _with_ Arie and myself….I would die for any one of them. Just like I did for my brother, Sam. Which is why I wound up in Hell. Crossroad deals are _not_ all they’re cracked up to be.” He shrugged. “But he’s family. And that’s what family does for family.” 

Naythin stood behind Arie, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the idiot guard next to him. The guy was either new or not from the area because he had the balls to try and tell him that he couldn’t stand so close to the Alpha’s mate. Yeah, he changed the guys tune real quick with a few words about his past with the pack. A casual hand through his hair to brush it aside showing the wolf tattoo on his head had the guy stuttering and falling all over himself apologizing. With a smug grin, he turned around and took a half step closer to Arie because he was a prick. He listened to Dean talk about his brother and Naythin’s heart did that girly flip flop thing. He inhaled slowly, closed his eyes and stepped forward until he was standing next to Dean. His right shoulder bumped Dean’s. Naythin looked at the microphone and back at Dean. “May I?” 

Dean grinned wide at Naythin and wrapped an arm around the kid, pulling him into a hug before nodding as he released him and stepped back, waving a hand toward the microphone. “Be my guest.” 

Naythin returned Dean’s hug and sighed quickly against his shoulder. Stepping back, he nodded to Dean and stepped in front of the microphone. “I know you know me.” He looked around at the crowd and smirked. “Yeah, The Boogeyman. Get over it.” Turning toward Dean, he pointed to him. “This guy right here? He’s my brother and I would die for him...Arie too. Y’all need to pull your heads outta yer collective asses and straighten the hell up. I fully admit I didn’t like him in the beginning. At. All. Couldn’t stand him, but when he fought next to me against _Hunters_ there wasn’t much to not like after that. He’s proven himself over and over that he can be trusted and I’m not sure what your problem is with him but get over it.” Naythin looked at the line of people and growled. “I know most of you assholes and I know for a fact that you have no legitimate beef so go home.” He pointed to a thin, lanky guy with salt and pepper hair. “August! Come on man. You know it’s wrong, right? Don’t be a fucking lemming.” Naythin waited for August to walk away before nodding his head once and turned back to the crowd. “Anyway, That’s all I gotta say. You’d all be crazy to not let this happen. He’s good for the pack. Every one of you mother fuckers knows it, too.” With a low growl, he turned away from the crowd and went back to stand next to Arie. 

Dean grinned and shook his head as he watched Naythin walk away. “Thanks, man.” He murmured into the mic. He sighed heavily and weighed his options. “Despite my brother’s whole hearted acceptance, the offer still stands. If you have a genuine question. I will do my best to answer it.” 

The group had dwindled considerably but a few still stood firm. A young male named Aaron stepped forward slowly keeping an eye on the guards that eyed him like a huge walking steak. “My Grandpa told me about Hunters growing up. He uhh...he said Hunters didn’t just go after werewolves and Lycans but that you hunted...other things. What’s to stop those things from coming here looking for you for some kind of revenge.” The more he spoke the braver he got and stood tall, his feet planted shoulder width apart, his eyes planted on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean nodded. “Yer Grandpa was a hundred percent right, kiddo. And as for what’s to stop some evil sonuvabitch from comin’ to get a little revenge from my ass?” Dean lifted his brows as he pressed his lips into a thin thoughtful line and nodded. “Not a damn thing.” 

Aaron’s eyes bugged and he gulped. “What about the rest of us? You’re the Alpha. What’s to stop them from coming after us to get to you?” He pointed to Arie on the platform. “What’s to stop them from going after Arie...I mean the Alpha’s mate? You can’t protect us all? How are _we_ supposed to protect ourselves?” 

Dean listened intently and once the kid was done talking he looked back at Arie and Naythin, then back at Arie pointedly. He knew without having to say a word that Naythin would take care of her. He turned his attention back to the microphone and unfastened it from its stand. He moved to the stairs and slowly descended them, heading, slowly, each step measured and precise so as to not strike fear into the kid after what he’d done to the bitch earlier. He stopped a few feet in front of the kid and knelt down on one knee. 

“How old is your Grandpa, son?” Dean inquired with a quirk of one brow. 

Aaron watched Dean walk toward him and he nearly fainted. He looked back at the crowd to find his aunt and she smiled and nodded to him. Turning back to Dean, he locked his knees to keep from running away. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breathe. “He’s 97, sir. He’ll be 98 next March.” 

Dean nodded. “Then he might have heard of a John Winchester? Or how about a Samuel Campbell?” he inquired gently. He shook his head. “Don’t be scared. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just came down here so we can talk. Man to man.” 

Shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Aaron dropped his eyes to the ground and blinked several times nodding his head slowly. “He mentioned the first one...John Winchester.” Looking back up at Dean, tears brimming in his eyes, he choked back a sob. “Samuel Campbell killed my parents.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he gasped in an audible breath. He squeezed his eyes closed a moment later. “Sonuvabitch,” he growled half under his breath as he cursed his Grandfather a hundred different ways. Opening his eyes, he shook his head slowly. “I am so sorry that happened to you.” A muscle pulsed in his jaw. “If it makes you feel any better, I really never liked Samuel anyway.” He offered a soft smile. “But John, he was my Dad. And he taught me everything he ever knew about hunting. And before he got into hunting, he was a Marine. So he also taught me a lot of what he learned there. What’s gonna keep you safe? I am. What can you do to keep yourself safe? If you want, I can come to your pack house and I can teach you. I can teach you just like I taught my brother Sammy.” He blinked back the sting of tears in his own eyes at the mention of his little brother. “And as for Arie...I’ve got a little help from Heaven that’ll keep her safe. So safe nothin’ would _ever_ be able to hurt her.” Dean smiled sadly and his gaze dropped for just a split second before lifting to meet the young man’s eyes again. “My Arie, she’s got angels watching over her.” 

When Dean growled, Aaron couldn’t help the step back he took and looked behind him again to find his aunt. This time, thankfully, she started to come to him and when she put her hands on his shoulders, he felt a little braver. He stood and listened to Dean and when he mentioned angels, the boy laughed and shook his head. “There’s no such thing as angels.” The grip on his shoulders tightened and he winced. “I’m sorry.” Taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly. “I’d like to learn to protect my aunt from...the other stuff that’s out there. Please.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips when the kid said there was no such thing as angels. But he let it go for now. When he asked to learn some skills to keep his aunt safe he nodded and lifted his eyes to the boy’s aunt. “Would that be alright with you, if I teach him?” 

Jenna stood behind her nephew and couldn’t have been more proud. “That would be more than alright, Mr. Winchester. Aaron is all the family I have left and I don’t blame you or your family for what happened to his parents. You are more than welcome in our home.” She looked at Arie on the platform and smiled. “All of you are welcome.” 

Dean smiled wide and pulled to his full height. He tentatively closed the distance between himself and the boy and his aunt. He held a hand out for the woman to shake and covered her hand with his other one when she gripped the hand he’d offered. “Thank you,” he murmured with a wink. Releasing her hand he turned his attention to the boy in front of her. “Well, if you’re the only family she’s got, that makes you the man of the house, so I’m gonna have to make sure you know everything you need to in order to keep her good and safe. And yerself.” He gave a curt nod. Looking back at the boy’s aunt he nodded. “I’ll get with Arie and give you a call to set up some time that he and I can train. Would that be okay?” 

Jenna nearly fell over when she shook Dean’s hand. His interest in Aaron and the way he treated the boy nearly had her in tears. When he mentioned setting up a time, it took her a second to find her voice. “Yes. That would be...wonderful. Thank you. Thank you very much.” Bending over at the waist, she leaned next to the boy’s ear and whispered. “Mind your manners, Aaron.” 

Aaron stepped closer to Dean and held out his hand. “Thank you, sir for the offer. I look forward to seeing you again at our home.” He glanced up at his aunt to make sure he’d said it right and when she nodded and winked, his smile grew. 

Dean couldn’t suppress the wide smile that split his face when the kid held out his hand and spoke with such good manners. Dean immediately shook his hand and clapped him gently on the back. “Me too, I’ll see you soon, okay?” He gave the kid a pointed look and smiled again at his aunt before turning to walk back onto the platform. He stopped after only a couple steps however and turned back. “Oh,” he called, “As for the angel thing, you know Naythin, right?” He waited for the boy to respond and smirked. “Ask Naythin about my angel.” He winked and turned, heading back toward the platform. 

The boy locked eyes with Naythin and just stared. His aunt guided him back to the bleachers but he couldn't’ take his eyes off the pack’s Boogeyman. He knew about angels? Aaron was going to ask his aunt after they got back home if he could somehow talk to Naythin and maybe his angel friend could tell his Momma and Daddy that he missed them. 

Dean made his way back up the steps and onto the platform. “Miss me?” he murmured and winked at Arie. He walked back to the mic stand and reconnected the mic to its stand. 

“I hope that today has cleared up all, or at least most, of the gossip that has been floating around. And I hope that maybe you’re a little less reluctant to get to know me, to accept me. Anyway, I’m goin’ to turn this over to my lovely soon-to-be wife so she can close. Thank you for your time and for hearin’ me out today.” He winked and gave a curt nod before turning and starting toward Arie. “It’s all yers, baby.” 

Arie was a complete mess. She’d watched him handle the boy’s questions as if the boy was his own. Arie made a mental note to tell Dean a bit about Aaron’s history so he knew what he was going into when he went to their pack house. Snapping back to the here and now, she stared at Dean for a moment before it hit her that he wanted her to actually say something. Talk about not being prepared. Standing up, she went to Dean, got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. The wolf whistles and cat calls from the crowd had her smile as she pulled away. “I love you.” 

Taking the microphone in her hand, Arie looked around and waved to the crowd. “Like Dean said, we thank you for coming out and for those that couldn’t make it, I hope you set your DVR’s. If you still have any questions please feel free to let us know. This isn’t the only time you can ask.” Arie paused and glanced back at Dean, biting her bottom lip, she turned back around. “There is one more thing before we call an end to this meeting. Dean and I want to start visiting the pack houses. We were thinking a different house per month would be good. We’re still hashing it out so if you have any suggestions we’d like to hear ‘em. I’ll try to get to as many of you as possible before the baby’s born, afterwards it’ll be a while before I can join him again. Okay, that about does it. Thanks again and have a safe trip home.” 

Turning away from the crowd, Arie practically threw herself into Dean’s arms and hugged him tight. “Can we go home now?” 

Once Arie was at the microphone, Dean shoved Alek out there behind her. The kid needed to learn what _up her ass_ meant. Satisfied that Arie was safe, he turned his attention to Naythin and shook his head. “It’s hard findin’ good help these days now that yer gone.” He sighed heavily, but a teasing smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. “Oh! Uh, the boy,” Dean jerked a thumb back toward where he’d spoken with Aaron. “He's probably gonna be askin’ you all about Cas.” He grinned wide. “You know you love me.” He winked at Naythin and turned away from him just in time for Arie to launch herself into his arms. He chuckled, smiling wide. “If yer gonna do that again, damn straight we can. But do it...into bed...on my dick...we could get out the whipped cream too…” 

Naythin turned green and looked over to where the boy and his aunt had been. “You...what? No. No, I don’t...kids and me. Shit.” He ran a hand over his face and contemplated smacking Dean but figured there were too many witnesses. He was gonna kill him. Love? Ha, more like love to kill him. Rolling his eyes, he stepped back as Arie clung to him like a second skin. That was his cue to vacate the premises. “Get a room, already!” He shouted as he jumped off the back of the platform and headed for the parking lot. 

Arie blushed all the way up to her ears. Hiding her face against his chest, she held on that much tighter. “Take me home or no whipped cream for you, mister.” 

Dean threw back his head and laughed manically before he bent slightly, slipping one arm under her knees, he swept her off her feet, then followed Naythin’s escape route and jumped off the back of the stage. He headed for the Impala, ignoring the sound of feet running behind them that were no doubt his security team. 

The ride home from the meeting had been a quiet one. Arie kept an eye on Dean but didn’t press him into talking about what had happened. She was trying to remember when the last time was that he’d shared so much with perfect strangers. Not surprisingly, she came up blank. Her email account was going to be flooded. Hell? Crossroads deals? Angels? Oh yeah. Lucy was gonna have lots of ‘splaining to do. 

The sex wasn’t anything to sneeze at. It had been just as mind blowing as every other time. They’d both fallen asleep on the living room floor covered with a blanket, too tired to even climb the stairs and get in bed. 

The next several days Arie spent getting ready for the wedding ceremony at the pack house. Beth had taken her out to find a dress. Not exactly falling under the virginal category anymore, Arie still picked out a simple white sleeveless gown. She kept checking her profile and staring at her belly. Squinting, she kept trying to see if she was showing yet. Not that it would be a bad thing but Arie didn’t want to be one of _those_ brides. Satisfied the kid was being kind to her for a little while longer, she took the dress home and hid it in the spare room closet. Dean never went in there so it was safe from his prying eyes. Even though it wasn’t her first wedding, she wanted everything to apply, including not seeing the dress or the bride before the ceremony. 

Much to her surprise, it took four days after the meeting for the flood of emails to hit. To make it easier on her, Arie had typed up a short...okay ten pages wasn’t exactly short but it was Hell we’re talking about here...essay on Hell, angels and Crossroads deals. All she had to do was copy and paste and hit send. There were a few not so nice emails. Arie made a point of keeping those away from Dean and sending them right to Alek to look into. If any of them seemed credible she’d told him to tell Dean but not until then. 

Before she knew it, Arie woke up and it hit her. She was getting married the next morning. She lay in bed and ran everything over one more time. Cas was going to do the honors. Beth, Naythin and Bobby were going to be witnesses. Easy peasy. Biting her tongue to keep a sudden case of the giggles from waking Dean up, Arie pulled a pillow from behind her head and covered her face with it. 

The change in Arie’s body, the press of her weight against the mattress, woke Dean up enough to crack open an eye. “Yer gonna smother yerself doin’ that,” he sleepily complained before closing his eye once more, and using the arm that lay across Arie’s belly to drag her body closer to his. 

Peeking out from under the pillow, Arie squeezed her eyes shut. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Tossing the pillow on the floor, she let him pull her close and let her head come to rest on his chest. Her fingers making lazy circles on his stomach. “Guess what?” 

“Hmmmmmm?” Dean hummed, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Raising herself up on her elbow, Arie leaned in close to his ear. “We’re getting married tomorrow.” Her tongue flicked out and ran along the edge of his ear. 

Dean smiled before he could stop himself and he squirmed at the touch of Arie’s tongue to his ear. That is, until it started to actually feel good. Then he leaned into it. He pried his eyes open and quirked a brow. “Does this mean you want pre-wedding sex?”

Her teeth nipped at his earlobe before she pulled away and sat up. “Why Dean Winchester! I am not that kinda girl.” Her hand went to her throat with a look of shock on her face. “Just for that, you’re grounded until tomorrow.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Does that mean we have to bring the bachelor party here? It’s gonna be kinda awkward watchin’ strippers with you in the room…” 

Arie narrowed her eyes at him and glared. “Strippers?” She leaned in and kept up with the laser beam stare. “You want to be permanently grounded? Cuz, I can arrange it.” 

“Oh come on,” Dean scoffed, “They’re not for me! They’re for Naythin and Cas! I’m sorry but Cas needs to get laid and Naythin…” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “I’m just afraid for the guy, after Doc Frankenstein he might need a _professional_ to make sure it still works.” 

“You’re not bringing strippers in this house, Dean. Cas is an angel. They don’t...need sex. As far as Naythin is concerned.” She sighed and sat back against the headboard. “I’m sure _it_ still works but I’m not so sure about the poor guy’s heart.” 

Dean scoffed. “Oh please,” he sat up in bed and wrapped an arm around Arie and pulled her closer. “No strippers. Just me and my boys. And I’m sure Naythin’s heart is just fine. That whole Doc Frankenstein thing was about as meaningful as Julie Pendergrass was back in high school. I needed the pipes cleaned and she... was a _really_ good pipe cleaner. No more, no less.” He shrugged, and then frowned thoughtfully. “Julie? Judy? Jamie?” He shook his head. “Whatever her name was.” 

“Uh huh.” Arie leaned against him and rolled her eyes. “You didn’t move in with Little Ms. Roto Rooter did you? Naythin and the doc were cohabitating before...before the whole Mathias thing. So yeah, I think it was a bit more than getting his pipes cleaned.” Arie knew Dean hated Kyla with a passion but she didn’t want him to discount Naythin’s feelings about her. 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Ar…” he sighed, “Would you suddenly go all _crumbly pieces_ on me if I had some big bad come carry me away?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “No. You wouldn’t, because you love me. Really love me. What she felt or thought she felt couldn’t even withstand jail time. She was an insult to his wife’s memory. That woman loved him. She waited for him when he was in the service. She carried his child. She was there when he had nightmares. Kyla was nothing. And the sooner he realizes that, the better off he’ll be.” 

Arie didn’t say anything because she knew Dean was right. “I know that and you know that but Naythin...I don’t know. He acts like nothing's bothering him but the couple times that Naythin and I've seen Kyla in town, he gets this look on his face that just...My heart breaks for him.” She slid down in the sheets and wrapped her arm around Dean and pulled herself as close to him as she could. “I just want him to be happy, ya know? He deserves it.” 

Dean’s mouth opened to ask Arie when she and Naythin had been in town, but he snapped it closed figuring that it was likely one of the millions of times he’d had to go lend Alek a backbone when it came to the rest of the team. He sighed at the last of her words and the fight went out of him as he nodded and shifted, sliding down in the bed enough to pull Arie closer. “Yeah, I know. He does. But she just wasn’t it.” He was silent a long moment before a grin tugged at his lips. “I could get Cas to break it to him. The whole she wasn’t really love thing. Then when he punches him it wouldn’t really hurt Cas. Naythin’s hand might break though…” 

Arie chuckled. “Uh no. Nice offer but, no.” She got quiet for a while. Snuggling next to Dean helped to keep from turning into a sobbing mess. Damn hormones. “I’ve been thinking of asking Doc Michaels to switch pack houses and come here to replace Kyla. There’s no way she can run the clinic here. It’s even hard for her to work at the hospital lately.” 

Dean nodded. “I think you should. God knows if you go into labor and she’s all that’s handy, I’d rather have Naythin between yer legs than that bitch.” He looked over at her and shrugged a shoulder. “Military. My Dad could deliver a baby in a pinch. Figured Naythin could too.” 

“I’d much rather have your hands _down there_ than Naythin’s.” She couldn’t help the smirk that teased at the corners of her lips. “You’re much more familiar with that part of me than he is.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Damn well better be.” 

Arie slowly lifted her head and batted her eyelashes at him. “Why Dean Winchester. Is that...wait...I do believe I see a bit of that green eyed monster coming through. You can’t be jealous of Naythin.” 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched and his lips pressed into a thin line. “Maybe.” He allowed, then quirked a brow at the idea that he _can’t_ be jealous of Naythin. “And why’s that? What, is he really a chick? Damn ugly chick…” 

“I just meant you have nothing to be jealous of. He’s a nice guy but I prefer ‘em a bit more...rugged. The whole start a fight in an empty room but a total teddy bear on the inside.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Besides that, you have sexier eyes than he does.” 

Dean chuckled and turned toward Arie, tackling her back onto the bed. “Uh huh, it’s my eyes that do it for ya, sure,” he murmured and rolled his hips, pressing his hard length into her hip. 

Arie had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the moan. “Yep,” she gasped. “Totally the eyes.” She rocked her hips to meet his and hooked his leg with hers. 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a devilish grin. “Is it bad luck to fuck each others brains out before the wedding?” 

Arie peeled her eyes open and looked at him. Sweet Goddess above, he was gorgeous. What did someone like him see in someone like her? She lifted her hands and took hold of his face. Raising her head, she kissed him gently. Her fingers lightly brushed against the skin of his cheeks and the rough beard stubble that had erupted over night. “We’re not exactly the traditional couple now are we? I think we can break some of the rules.” Her thumb ghosted over his lips, down the cleft of his chin and along his jaw line. 

Dean gazed adoringly down at her and chased her thumb with his lips for a moment before returning his attention to her face. “Yer so beautiful,” he murmured, something akin to awe in his voice. “I love you so much, Ar. Our baby too.”

There it was again. That word. Beautiful. Tucking her chin to her chest, Arie looked away suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. Her hands trembled as she grabbed for the sheet to pull it up to her chin. Turning her head to the left, she locked her eyes on the far wall. “I love you too.” 

Dean’s forehead crinkled in confusion and concern and he shifted his weight to one hand and used the other to gently turn her head so she was looking at him. “What’s wrong? What’d I say?” 

She fought him for a moment before relenting and turning back to face him. “I’m...you said I was beautiful. I’m not.” She shrugged and looked away again trying to keep the tears from flowing. Way to ruin the moment! Good job!

Dean’s forehead creased further and he shook his head slowly as he searched her face. “What? Why do you think yer not beautiful? You’ve always been beautiful to me. Why do you think I hit on you that night in the bar? Hell, beyond that, why do you think I fixed all the crap around yer farm until you finally gave me the time of day? There was just somethin’ about you...I jus’... And believe me, you definitely were no Julie Pendergrass...or whatever the hell her name was. There was always somethin’ about you...somethin’ that made me feel _right_ , like I’d finally found my home. Outside’a my car anyway.” 

Arie pulled her bangs down and covered the stars on her temple. “Do you know how many nights I sat at that same booth and not one person, male or female, hit on me? Take a wild guess because I can count on one hand. Men don’t look at me like women look at you, Dean. They _see_ you. No one sees me. I’m just the chick with all the ink.” She wiped a tear away angrily and stared at his chest. “No one has ever called me pretty or beautiful. Why do you think I have all these? So people would _look_ at me at least.” 

In that moment Dean wanted to hunt down every sonuvabitch that had ever made Arie feel like less than she was. Every asshole who had not seen her. Who had not taken the time to really look at her. He wasn’t totally sure what to say, he wasn’t exactly the best speaker in the world, he’d had to try hard to not embarrass Arie the day in the stadium, and he’d pretty well spent all the perfect wordings he could think up on that day. Instead of speaking he eased himself down onto her, blanketing her body with his own, and reached up to frame her face with his hands as he lowered his head, slanting his mouth over hers. He kissed her deeply, mapping out every area as though he were learning it anew. When he finally ended the kiss, it wasn’t to pull away, but instead trail kisses down her chin and along her cheek bone. He nipped the shell of her ear and kissed away the sting and he sucked on the lobe briefly. “I see you,” he whispered against her ear. 

Her hands stayed glued to the mattress. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hold him or touch him but Arie didn’t trust her emotions and he was being so sweet and so gentle and she didn’t want to ruin it. As he kissed down her cheek and ended at her ear, she knew she was a goner. Her hands lifted off the bed and came to rest across his shoulders and Arie instantly burst into tears. It was impossible to understand the weight three little words carried until they were aimed right at you. He saw _her_. Not all the tattoos that covered her from head to toe but _her_. Arie pulled Dean to her and buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall. 

Dean first thought he had hurt her, and he lifted himself up as much as he could so that he wasn’t crushing her. When that didn’t seem to help he wasn’t completely sure what to do. “Baby?” he murmured gently. When Arie buried her face against his shoulder he shifted, his arms sliding between her back and the mattress. He rolled them both so that he was on the bottom and she lay on top of him. He ran a hand down her hair and over her back in an attempt to sooth her, but it didn’t seem to be helping either. “Shhhh, baby don’t cry. It’s okay, I gotcha.” He tightened his arms around her rather than trying to massage the tears away. “I gotcha.” 

The more attentive he was, the harder the tears came and the less control over them Arie had. She’d tried fighting them but finally gave up and just let them fall unchecked. She didn’t even bother to try and wipe them away. It’s not like it was the first time Dean had ever held her or anything but for some reason, now, it hit her right in the chest how damn lucky she was to have him. The fact that he didn’t run the other way or try to kill her when he found out she was a witch spoke volumes. She felt his arms tighten around her and Arie held on just as tight. Maybe it was a combination of being pregnant and the wedding that had her life looking like it just might turn into something she could be proud of and boast about because there hadn’t been much of that before Dean came along. Between sobs she manage to get out a sappy. “I love you so much and don’t deserve you.” 

Dean was torn between being confused and amused at her declaration. “I love you too, but I hate to break it to ya, I’m not that great of a catch. The longest relationship I ever had was with you...before I died...a lot. And now again with you, after….everything. I love my car like it’s an actual living thing. I eat heart attacks on a plate on an almost regular basis, if I can sneak out and get it these days. I talk with food in my mouth. And I have the manners of...well of a kid that nearly raised himself, and his little brother.” 

Arie laid her head against his chest and tried to will the tears to stop or just take a break or something. Pulling the edge of the sheet to her eyes, she wiped at them and took a long shuddering breath. One more mop job and she was pretty much under control. Hopefully. “You may not have had many relationships but you can’t say you had any trouble getting laid.” She picked her head up and glared at him. “I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way women look at you.” Arie lowered her head again, slipped her hand under his back and hooked her hand over the back of his shoulder. “Not that I would ever do anything but once...just once I’d like a guy to look at me like that. Besides you, I mean.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say that he looked at her like that all the time, the very thing she didn’t want to hear. So he snapped it shut. He did a quick check of any of the women members of their pack house that might have ever given him the eye and he thought he was pretty safe with the fact that none had. “No, I got laid a lot. Hell, I even took a few of Sam’s girls. But that doesn’t mean anything. Other than the fact that my brother had shitty taste in women. But then the demon bitch he was screwing kinda made that apparent to everyone. And as for women looking at me, who? I don’t notice anyone looking at me. I’m focused on you. _You’re_ the only person I want to have look at me like that.” 

Arie lay on top of Dean and just listened to his heart beat in his chest. “No one in the pack looks at you like that because they know I’d rip out their hearts and let them watch as it beats its last. That and the whole Alpha thing but mostly the heart ripping out. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m just not used to someone caring. I mean _really_ caring.” Arie turned her head and let her chin come to rest on his chest. “I’ll try not to repeat the whole water works thing next time.” 

Dean shook his head. “As much as I hate it when you cry, if you need to. I’m yer human tissue. It’s okay.” He let his eyes search her face and her eyes which were red rimmed and slightly swollen from crying. “Maybe we oughtta just try an’ take it easy today. You can tell me all about the kid I’m gonna be trainin’, and I can tell you about all the oogly booglys Sam and I killed between Jericho and....well pretty much all over the damn place.” He grinned softly and poked her lightly in the ribs.

Arie jerked to the side and rolled off Dean wrapping her arms around her ribs to protect them. “That is not fair.” She pointed at him and tried to look angry but couldn’t pull it off. Turning on her side, Arie draped her arm across Dean’s belly, her hand came to rest over his hip and her thumb rubbed across it slowly. She smiled at the way his body tipped towards her and the low rumble she could feel vibrating his chest. “You need to understand something about Aaron. He looks like a 12 year old but in reality he’s almost forty years old. Something happened when he had his first shift. He...he shifted before he was ready. Lycan children...born Lycan children don’t shift until they hit puberty. It’s easy with girls since they won’t shift until a few months after they start their period, so they’re easier to track. Their hormone levels are high enough to help them survive. Even then it’s not 100%. With the boys, it’s a little harder. Lucian had found out that they could monitor their testosterone levels and when there was a significant spike the boys were within a week of their shift. Aaron didn’t spike but the shift happened anyway while he was home alone. His growth was stunted almost to a standstill. He’s always going to have the mind of a child.” The longer she talked the more tense she could feel Dean getting. With her being pregnant this probably wasn’t the best conversation to have but he needed to know about Aaron. 

Dean’s heart nearly stopped and a heavy twisting pain replaced the startling jolt. His breathing quickened and he could feel his wolf pacing and rubbing up against him. He blinked away the sting of tears and fought back the anger that filled him. He wasn’t angry at Arie, she was an innocent in this as much as the babe was. He cleared his throat and forced himself to part his lips, and then to form the words he needed to say, the question that he had to know the answer to. “Will...will our baby...will he...or she be a born Lycan?” He had no idea how this kind of thing worked. Neither he nor Arie were born a Lycan and he didn’t know if Born made Born or if two bitten Lycans could wind up delivering an actual _Born_ Lycan. 

Arie’s hand moved up Dean’s side to just below his ribs. Pulling herself as close to him as she could, she propped herself up on an elbow to look at his face and felt her own tears start to form. He looked so stricken. His eyes were darting all over the room and every muscle was rock hard. “He or she will be a first generation Lycan.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “Yes. The baby will be born a Lycan. Sometimes a child gets bit either by accident or on purpose through an attack. They uhh...it’s harder for them and many don’t live through their first shift.” Sliding her free hand up from his side to Dean’s sternum, Arie started to rub small circles over his heart to try and calm him. His chest rose and fell in quick bursts under her hand and his heart was racing in his chest. 

Dean’s thoughts were scattered and frantic; from the Hunter in him screaming at the top of his lungs that the baby will be a _monster_ , to the father-to-be in him, scared as hell for the tiny infant that he already loved so much. Did he or she even stand a chance? Was this an unwritten death sentence? Was there anything that they could do to stop it...or protect the baby from itself...making sure it didn’t shift too soon like poor Aaron? He gulped in breaths, feeling every bit like a drowning man. His eyes were wide and full of unadulterated fear as his gaze met Arie’s and he reached for her hand, squeezing it in his almost to the point of breaking bones. “We...the baby...What if…? Oh God.” He released Arie’s hand and sat straight up in bed, his head hanging between his shoulder blades. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed as if it could somehow make what he now knew untrue. As if it could undo the last few minutes. 

Pulling her hand away, Arie let him sit up and she did the same. Leaning back against the pillows, she let him have a few minutes before speaking. “Lucian started checking the boys at ten years of age after Aaron. It hasn’t happened since. He never found out why Aaron shifted like that. Probably some kind of genetic anomaly. Both of his parents were third generation Lycan and there were no problems in their families. I know this is a lot and I doubt it ever would have come up. I wasn’t hiding it, I just...There are so many in the pack I forgot about it.” Not a very good excuse but it was the truth. 

Dean turned to his head, his eyes red rimmed and shimmering, his teeth clenched in a near snarl. “You _forgot_ to tell me that our baby could fucking die!?” he growled. “ ** _I’m_** an anomaly, remember?!” He pushed off the bed and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door closed after himself. He gazed into the mirror for a long moment as his hands shook and his eyes flashed white. With a loud snarling roar, Dean slammed his fists down against the countertop near the sink basin, causing both to crash to the floor in a rain of rubble and dust. He sucked in audible whimpered gulps of air as he stood with his chin against his chest and his eyes squeezed closed. His hands were red and bloody, but that quickly healed the longer he stood there. A sob rumbled in his chest as he unsuccessfully fought it back, stumbling backward until his back hit the wall which he slid down. There, huddled on the floor of the bathroom, he gave way to the pain that had gripped his heart and wept openly for the child that could by all rights wind up trapped like little Aaron, a man inside a child’s body, a child’s brain. Or worse yet, due to the anomaly its father is, could indeed die. 

“Dean…” She stopped when he jumped up and left the room. The bathroom door slamming shut made her cringe and she pulled the blanket up to her chin. There was so much Dean needed to know but the subject of them having kids never came up before so she never thought about the risks involved. His roar and the sound of wood and ceramic breaking had her jumping up and running to the bathroom. Throwing open the door, she stopped and stared. The countertop and what was left of the sink were now on the floor and looked like a small bomb had gone off. Picking her way carefully through the mess, Arie approached Dean carefully and kneeled down beside him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. We never talked about having kids so I didn’t bring it up.” Arie sat down next to him and just held him. “I’m so sorry.” 

Dean was still so torn. The fact that Arie was now there, with him, Both made him angry and want to push her away, to tell her to get the hell out...and pull her in tight where he could protect her...them...their baby. The problem was that he had no idea how to fix this. With Sammy, the fixes had been simple. Had been obvious. But this...He didn’t know what to do. And the Hunter in his brain softly urging him to abort the little monster before it was ever born wasn’t helping his frame of mind. 

He had no words to speak. He had no false bravado to fool the baddie with. There was no coming in with both guns blazing on this one. No making it up as he went. This was unlike anything Dean had ever encountered. And it scared the hell out of him. 

There wasn’t anything Arie could say that could make this any better. It was a fact of life for Lycans. Not everyone made it through their first shift...children and adults alike. Didn’t make it any easier but it was there. The fact that Dean himself was something that the Lycans had never encountered before suddenly hit her. _I’m an anomaly!_ It was Arie’s turn to get scared. “We’ll be fine.” Would they, though? There wasn’t anything she could pull up from the archives to study about this...him. Holy shit. 

Dean slowly rolled his head against the decorative tiles behind his head. He couldn’t look Arie in the eye, so he stared upward, at the decorative light fixture. He pressed his lips together and sniffled. He lifted a hand and wiped at his eyes and swallowed hard. “I...I jus’ wanna be alone. I can’t…” He shook his head again. “Please.” He turned his head and managed to actually make himself look at her, but his gaze darted purposely to the door a second later before darting back to meet hers. 

Her arms dropped away as if she’d been burned. Arie looked at the door to see if someone was standing there before it hit her that he wanted her to leave. Her eyes got wide for a second and her heart dropped into her stomach. “Oh. Okay. Sure.” She reached out a hand to him but stopped herself and stood up. Going to the door, she pulled a pair of sweats that had been hanging on the back and set them on the tub next to Dean. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly as she left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Pulling on a pair of jeans, Arie paused at the door. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” When he didn’t say anything or even look up at her, she slowly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. 

Dean managed to pull himself up off the floor, climbing to his feet. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed up his cell, unplugging it from the wall, he turned and headed back into the bathroom so he could talk without being overheard. The first call he made was to someone that was out of state. “Bobby, it’s Dean. I need your help…” The call lasted the better part of a half hour, which was a record for Bobby. Usually phone calls with him lasted about 5 seconds, and that was if he’d been kind enough to ask you how you were. Sniffling again and wiping the tear tracks from his face, Dean made another call. “Hey, it’s me. I could really use yer help. Can you come to the farm? The asshole that has you doin’ slave labor is really an old push over, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get on to ya for not plowing the fields with the other slaves.” His voice was hoarse from crying and the yelling that lead up to it, and he kept sniffling every now and then. Between his call to Bobby, and now Naythin, he was likely handing out heart attacks this morning. 

Naythin had just finished loading up a wheelbarrow when his cell started to vibrate in his pocket. Dropping the shovel onto the ground, he dug out the phone. When he saw the call ID, he checked his watch and stared back at the phone. Slowly, almost as if he were afraid the phone would jump up and bite him, Naythin pressed the green “Accept call” button. Hearing Dean’s voice on the other end, the way it cracked and just sounded...ruined hit the panic button in Naythin’s brain. His first thought was that something was wrong with Arie and the baby but when all he did was ask him to come to the farm, Naythin calmed a little but he couldn’t get past how the guy sounded. It took a second for Naythin to find his voice. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll leave right now. Dean, what’s wrong?” 

Dean licked his lips and tried to find the words to answer Naythin’s question, but the only things that came to him had him blinking back more tears. “Jus’ get here...please. I’ll explain when yer all here.” His voice was a raw whisper, the kind of sound that only came from crying, and he knew that Naythin could tell exactly what he’d been doing. 

Before Dean even finished the sentence, Naythin was running for the garage. He punched in the code to open the door and stared down the driveway. “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?” Looking back at the slowly rising door, Naythin dropped to his knees and rolled under it. Grabbing a set of keys off the board, he jumped into the first vehicle, started the engine and floored it out of the garage. Barely hitting the brakes, he flew down the driveway and out onto the road. 

Dean took what he’d heard to be affectionately called, a _whore bath_. It consisted of washing all the essential parts, slathering on new deodorant, combing his hair, brushing his teeth and throwing on some clothes. Even slightly dirty ones would work. He headed for the bedroom and did just that, grabbed up a tee that he wasn’t sure who had last used it and pulled it over his head, then grabbed a pair of briefs and jeans and headed for the bedroom door, dressing as he went. Once he’d reached the hall, he reached back for his boots and the socks he’d flung here and there from the night before. He hurried down the stairs and into the living room where he pulled said socks and boots on. He headed for the door via the kitchen and paused at the door, with his hand on the knob. “I’m not mad at you, Ar. I’m just worried about our baby. I’ll be back as soon as we figure out what to do to fix this.” He pushed the door open and paused at the sound of Arie’s voice. 

Arie had been sitting at the kitchen table staring into a now very cold cup of coffee. She’d been thinking about any other _issues_ that had cropped up with the kids and came up with nothing. Ever since Lucian had started testing the boys at an earlier age nothing had happened. Not a single child had died in the last twenty five years in the entire pack. The top step creaked and Arie froze. She listened as Dean walked down the stairs, through the house and right past her only to stop at the back door. He was leaving? Now? “We? Who’s we and where are you going?” Panic hit her and she wasn’t about to stop the way her voice sounded. Arie stood up and walked towards the door, “Dean, what about tomorrow?” 

Dean turned and looked her in the eye. “Nothing changes. I still love you. I will always love you. Haven’t you figured that out by now?” His gaze softened but the mask snapped back into place with lightening speed. “I’m doing this for our baby. I’m just going out to the garage. Gonna pull out my Dad’s journal, see what’s there. Bobby and Naythin are meeting me. Calm down. I’m sorry that I…” He paused and sighed, lifting a hand, he ran it down his face. “I already love that little guy...or girl...and jus’ like with Sammy, it’s my job to make sure they’re alright.” 

A part of her was so relieved she nearly fell to her knees but that other part, the part that worried whenever Dean got it in his head that he had to _fix_ something reared up front and center. Her hand moved to her stomach and she could only nod. She seriously doubted that the fear she had of him leaving her someday because of the Lycan’s would never fully go away. “Okay.” Arie wanted to go to him but the look in his eyes had her feet glued to the floor. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Dean nodded and turned back toward the door. “Love you,” he muttered as he continued out the door, closing it firmly but gently behind him. He walked out to the gravel driveway, knowing that Bobby wouldn’t be here at least for a couple of hours, but the stacks of books he was bringing made the wait worthwhile. He looked toward the road at the sound of an engine revving beyond its means and he couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward just slightly. Naythin and that damned Escalade. Someday the kid needed to get a _real_ car. 

Thankfully, there wasn’t much traffic that early in the morning. Naythin broke every law on the books hauling ass to the farm. The sound of Dean’s voice kept bouncing around in his head. Tapping the brakes as he came around the last curve to the farm, Naythin down shifted as he hit the driveway. Slamming on the brakes, the truck fishtailed and came dangerously close to the fence. Jerking the steering wheel to the side, he righted the truck and stopped near the garage. Jumping out, he didn’t bother closing the door, Naythin hit the front porch and nearly ripped the door handle off as he pushed the door open. He saw Arie in the kitchen and did a quick assessment. She was standing and he didn’t smell any blood so she wasn’t hurt. That was good. His body caught up to itself and he was able to focus more. Walking to Arie, he carefully stepped around her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s going on? I got this 911 call from Dean.”

Arie hadn’t moved after Dean walked out the door. She just stared after him, her mind racing trying to figure out just what he was planning. She barely noticed the truck screaming into the driveway until Naythin touched her shoulder and she jumped. “Naythin!” She took a step back and exhaled. “It’s Dean. He asked about Aaron and I had to tell him about his condition. Needless to say, we’re going to need a new bathroom upstairs. He’s out in the garage. Evidently Bobby is on his way too.” 

Naythin deflated and leaned against the counter. He’d done his own checking up about the kid and understood why Dean was so upset. “Shit.” He ran a hand over his face and pushed back to his feet. “Alright. Just...stay inside.” 

Going to the door, Naythin hesitated before opening it. Yanking it open, he trotted towards the small garage where the Impala was parked. “Dean!” 

Dean poked his head up first then when the trunk lid wouldn’t allow him to see over it and the roof of the car, he stepped to one side and watched Naythin as he jogged toward him. He stepped back behind the car without a word and went back to searching his Dad’s journal and what little he could find about Lycan’s and Lycan offspring on Sam’s old laptop that had built in WiFi. He waited for Naythin to reach him before he spoke a single word. “My baby could die, and _we_ are gonna figure out how to keep that from happening.” He irritatedly turned a page in his Dad’s journal and tossed it further back into the arsenal of firearms, machetes and more religious items, from every religion known to man, than you could shake a stick at. “Despite Aaron’s Grandfather hearing about my Dad, the notoriety seems to be one sided. There wasn’t shit in the journal. At least not anything I could use. I just hope Bobby has better luck than I have.” 

Naythin slowed to a walk about ten feet from the car. Going around the driver's side, he made sure the keep enough room between the wall and Dean to keep him from feeling trapped. He could smell the tears and could see the way Dean kept looking around and not really focusing on any one thing. Looking into the trunk, Naythin shook his head. The contents of the Impala’s trunk always amazed him and scared him at the same time. Backing slowly to one of the tool boxes, Naythin leaned against it. “Arie told me...about what happened. I’ll do whatever I can to help, you know that.” Losing a child was something Naythin was very familiar with and wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah...thanks…” He turned abruptly toward Naythin. “I know some of this is gonna be like reading greek, but can you take a look? Maybe...I dunno...maybe I missed somethin’...Usually Sam and I double check each other but...since he’s gone…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I called you.” 

Naythin approached Dean cautiously and laid a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing gently. “Anything to help out. I’m here for ya.” Letting his hand fall, he rubbed both hands together and looked around. “So, what ya got? Sloppy seconds usually isn’t my thing but, I’ll take what I can get.” He didn’t like the uncomfortable feeling that had been creeping up his spine since he stepped into the garage. Seeing Dean so...vulnerable was just damn unsettling. 

Dean shook his head and sighed. He picked up his Dad’s journal and handed it to him. “It’s all yers, see what you can find.” He turned and leaned back on the bumper with the trunk lid still popped open. 

Taking the journal carefully from Dean, Naythin stared at it for a moment before opening it. There were several small photos inside the front cover along with four ribbons. He smirked and shook his head. Not surprised to see the Expert Rifleman medal pinned to the leather. He flipped through the pages and whistled. “Damn. This is some crazy shit. I can’t believe your dad never found out about Lycans.” He continued to flip through the journal before sitting down on a rollaway stool. “What’s yer plan?” 

Dean scoffed softly and looked at Naythin. “I don’t have one.” He likely looked pathetic, but all he could feel was useless. There was nothing he could do to save his child from possible brain damage or hell _DEATH_. He shook his head and lowered his gaze to the concrete floor of the garage. “I’m an anomaly. I could be the very reason that my child dies.” 

Naythin closed the journal carefully and looked up at Dean. “Or you could pass on those crazy genes of yours and that kid turns out just like you. God help us all.” It was killing him to see Dean the way he was. “Look. Lycan kids are just that when they’re born. Kids. Normal human looking kids. No one knows how they’re going to turn out until after the shift. They get sick, break bones all that stuff. If you have a girl, it’ll be easy to monitor. Boys...they’re a little more tricky but come on, Dean. You’re gonna make yourself bat shit crazy if you start worrying about the what if’s now. I get your worried about your kid. You know I do. I’ll do anything you want to try and find out whatever it is you’re looking for but don’t let it take over.” 

Dean made a noncommittal sound. “Arie tell ya what I did to the bathroom?” He shook his head as he turned back to the trunk. “It ain’t pretty.” 

“She didn’t go into any details but she did say it needs a remodel. It’s just stuff. It can be fixed.” Naythin got to his feet and moved to stand next to Dean and gazed at the contents of the trunk. “How did you not get busted with all this...stuff.” He reached in and tapped his finger against a small pentagram hanging by a leather cord. “This one of Arie’s?” 

A wistful smile tugged briefly at the corners of Dean’s lips. “Yeah, she gave it to me before I left last time. Said it would help keep me safe.” He couldn’t help the snort that snuck out at the idea that it had actually kept him safe. “With good luck charms like that, who needs curses? Dying more times than I want to remember, going to Hell for forty years, losing my brother, _again_...yeah...killer luck.” 

Naythin raised and arm and leaned against the trunks lid. “Seriously? Come on, man. She had no way of knowing what you were doing. Not like you’re all about sharing. Does she know what you’re doing out here?” 

Dean shook his head. “I’m not _blaming_ her for the shitty things that happened. I’m just sayin’...” He glanced at Naythin and gave a shrug. “I told her I was gonna figure out how to fix this. And that you and Bobby were gonna help me. Since my well seems to have run dry, I guess we gotta wait for Bobby to get here.”

Turning, Naythin sat on the bumper of the car, his legs stretched out in front of him. “What do you want to know? Maybe if you start with the twenty questions something will come up.” He tapped his left temple. “Worth a shot.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin like he’d just grown antlers. Really annoying antlers. “What the hell? Questions? Yeah, here’s one, what kind of kid does an anomaly and a Lycan chick bitten by you people’s high and mighty make? Or how about how exactly I turn off the voice in my head that tells me to get Arie to abort this thing before it can be born? Not like I enjoy thinkin’ it, or hearin’ it, but I was what I was, Naythin. I was pretty much the best damn Hunter out there, and you can’t just expect all that to go away overnight.” 

Naythin popped to his feet, grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and hauled him the ten feet to the back wall of the garage and shoved him against it. “Keep your damn voice down!” He looked back towards the house then glared back at Dean. “No one is expecting you to forget what you were. That will never go away. Ever. It’s what makes you the most dangerous fucker in this pack or any pack on the planet. You know shit, scary shit.” He pointed to the still open trunk. “The fact that all that is still in there proves my point. At some point you’re going to have to have it out with that _other side_ of you and shut its trap or learn to tune it out because it is not healthy for you, Arie or the baby.” 

Dean nodded. “You’re not really tellin’ me anything I don’ already know. I just...I don’t really know how. It was so easy the last time I was here. Back when Arie was just a witch. I could pretend that it wasn’t so and just live. Hell, after a while I didn’t have to even pretend, it just wasn’t an issue. But now...after everything that Sammy and I went through...It’s like that part of me is trying to break out. Trying to break out past my wolf. An’ before you ask, yeah, my wolf kinda met that side of me. He wasn’t thrilled.” 

Keeping himself between Dean and the open garage door as a living sound barrier to keep Arie from overhearing anything, Naythin ran hand through his hair and tugged at the back of it. “Wait. Run that by me again? Just _how_ did that happen? And when?” 

“Cas and I were screwin’ around with my Super Lycan status. Remember, I told you that we figured out how to make myself _not_ heal? Which was why you thought…” He waved a dismissive hand. “Anyway...I just...I dunno...thoughts and images just kinda woke my wolf up and had him pacing, or I dunno, maybe it was more like stalking. Anyway, with Cas leading the way we kinda brought it forward. Apparently I was too far into my Hunter mode and well…” He shrugged. “Cas had to put me out to stop me from almost killing myself. I honestly couldn’t tell ya who it was that was about to win that one either.” 

Naythin’s left eye started to twitch and he was sure it was the onset of a stroke. “You realize that if your wolf dies even metaphysically...you die. Even Cas can’t fix that. Your wolf is an integrated part of you. It’s like there are two living beings inside you. One dies so does the other. Don’t do that again!” He pointed at Dean and almost felt like he was scolding a child. “Alright. You need to figure out how to put a shield or a door of some kind, in here.” He tapped the side of Dean’s head for emphasis. “The same way you push your wolf back when he gets too aggressive. You need to do the same with the Hunter side. It can’t manifest without you allowing it to.” He wasn’t getting paid enough for this. 

“Try three people inside my head. It’s crowded in there. Me, my wolf and me as a Hunter.” He nodded to Naythin’s scolding. “Yeah, you really don’t think I know that? I do. I just...it’s a lot harder than you think. But this isn’t shrink the fruitcake ex-Hunter. This is figuring out a way to make certain that my kid doesn’t die.” He huffed softly. “I love it already, and the idea, just the thought...it’s killin’ me. If it actually happened....I might be livin’ in one of those cells in the basement.” He shook his head and started rooting around in his trunk again. “Not like it’d be the first time somebody’s death was my fault…” 

“There is no way to know if anything bad is going to happen when your kid shifts. There just isn’t. Since I've been with the pack no kids have died during their first shift. None. So the odds are in your kids favor. Alright?’ He narrowed his eyes briefly and huffed. “Permission to speak freely, Alpha?” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Naythin and scoffed dismissively. “What?” 

“Please explain to me just how in the hell it would be your fault if God forbid something happened to your kid? Seriously? There is no way that it could possibly be your fault! Ever! Do you hate yourself that much that you have to blame yourself for shit you have no control over?” Naythin shook his head and leaned on the workbench.

“Like I said, I’m an anomaly. Some...whatever in me could screw up the genes or something. Hell, I dunno! And as for hating myself...My brother is in a goddamn hole. Just how am I supposed to feel about that? If you got a better idea, please, share.” 

“This doesn’t have shit to do with your brother. This is about yours and Arie’s kid. Hell, did you stop to think that maybe your whacked out genes could be a good thing? Look at you! You’re almost twice the size you were before I chewed on you. It takes two to make a baby. Arie’s a witch. Her genes could cause issues. No one knows! That’s the point I’m trying to get across to you.” Pushing away from the workbench, Naythin started to pace. “I had a daughter. I get the whole worry thing. It starts the second your woman tells you she’s pregnant and it never ends. Trying to fix something that isn’t even a problem is going to kill you. I’ll help anyway I can because losing a kid…” He let every ounce of pain he’d ever felt flood his eyes. “Yeah. When’s Bobby supposed to be here.” Clearing his throat, Naythin walked past the car and stood in the open doorway. 

Dean listened to Naythin’s tirade and it wasn’t anything he didn’t already know but he wasn’t so sure he could play Russian roulette with his kid’s life. Sure, maybe everything would be just dandy. But what if it wasn’t? What then? He sighed and looked toward where Naythin had flounced off to. “Soon,” he responded and went back to looking through the trunk. “I know one thing that would make everything alright for sure...but I’d only be around for ten years, or less. And since I seem to be pretty famous down there, it’d prob’ly be less.” 

Naythin stood just outside the garage and stared at the house. If Arie could hear Dean, she’d fry his nuts. As if she heard his thoughts, Naythin saw her look out the kitchen window and wave at him. He plastered a huge fake smile on his face and waved back. He hadn’t been paying attention to what Dean was saying until the last part reached him. Something about _down there_. “What?” He called out. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Nothin’.” He wasn’t gonna get into it with him. He really didn’t want to have to take those kind of drastic measures. He definitely remembered every second of the last mistake he’d made concerning a demon deal and he really didn’t want to do it all over again. But it was an option. A very last option, but an option nonetheless. 

Naythin re-entered the garage and sat back down on the stool he’d occupied earlier. “I have an idea. No guarantee it’ll amount to anything but it’s worth a shot. I have access to the packs archives. Full access. There might be something in there.” He shrugged and stared at the oil stains on the floor. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it.” He pulled back from the trunk and closed her lid. Talking things out with Naythin had helped Dean’s mood, that and the idea that if the shit hit the fan, there _was_ an alternative. He just hoped like hell that he’d never have to use it. Maybe Bobby had found something. God, he hoped so. 

Sitting in the house was driving Arie nuts. She could only wash so many dishes in the sink to have an excuse to look out the window and hopefully catch sight of Dean. When Naythin had stepped out, she didn’t like the look on his face. At least he wasn’t bleeding so they weren’t arguing that bad. Putting the last of the glasses in the cupboard, she heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. Her wards were up and with no alarms going off in her head whoever it was knew her. Drying her hands off on a towel, Arie headed for the front door and stepped outside. She didn’t immediately recognize the beat up Chevy Chevelle that parked next to Naythin’s Escalade. The palm of her hand started to itch and she closed her fingers into a fist. The distance wasn’t too great and she had a clear shot to fry the car if the person inside wasn’t supposed to be there. As the drivers side door opened, Arie exhaled in a rush as Bobby stepped out, pushed the front seat back and pulled out a box loaded with books. 

Dean’s forehead creased when he thought he heard a car, even from way back where they were. He’d developed an ear for cars like most kids get an ear for music and join the band. He grabbed a work rag and wiped his hands on it as he moved around the car and walked up her driver’s side area. It didn’t take long before he caught a glimpse of Bobby. A wide smile broke out on his face and he didn’t bother to say anything to Naythin, just ran toward the car and wound up being stacked clean high with books, books and more books. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Bobby,” he murmured with the same smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah, well let’s see if we can find what we need first.” He carried a box of his own and headed in the direction Dean told him.

Arie stood on the porch and watched the two men. A smile spread at the easy way they interacted and her heart warmed at the smile on Dean’s face. It would be a sad day if anything ever happened to that old man. She was about to yell out a greeting when they both started for the back of the house without looking in her direction. That hurt but, she new Dean’s reasoning, though not a fan of it, she let it go. The least she could do was make a fresh pot of coffee and bring it out to them. 

Reaching the garage with Bobby hot on his tail, Dean placed the boxes he carried down on the cement floor, then turned his attention to Bobby. “Bobby, this is Naythin, Naythin, this here’s Bobby. He and I go way back.”

Bobby looked between the two men. “Well, I didn’t change any diapers, but I did teach Dean how ta hit a baseball.” He smiled and held out a hand for Naythin to shake. 

Dean watched the interaction between Naythin and Bobby and knew that, just as he’d figured, telling Bobby Naythin was the one that turned him would go over like a lead balloon...and might even end in Bobby shootin’ Naythin fulla silver. 

Naythin stayed in the garage when Dean ran out to greet the old man. He’d never met Bobby Singer personally but knew he and Dean were close. The fact that Bobby Singer was the hunters equivalent to Mr. Myagi was a bit unsettling. Surprisingly, more unsettling than the contents of the trunk of Dean’s car. He watched the pair walk back to the garage and he plastered on a polite smile. Holding out his hand, he gave Bobby the once over looking for any significant bulges that might conceal weapons. He flared his nostrils and only caught a hint of silver in the air. Naythin glanced down at the man’s hand checking for any silver rings before extending his to accept the handshake. “Nice to meet you, Bobby.” For an old guy, he had a good solid handshake.

Turning his attention to Dean, Bobby jerked his head in Naythin's direction. “Where the hell’d you find this one?” 

Dean chuckled. “I dunno, he just kinda...took a ride with me in the car one night and we’ve been friends ever since.” That was true. He just left out the other parts of the story. 

Bobby eyed Naythin assessingly and rather than saying anything further on the matter grabbed one of the boxes of books and tossed it Naythin’s way. “There’s yer box,” Bobby drawled. “Dean, grab a box and go through it. While I, and yer friend here, do the same.” 

Bobby watched Dean for a moment or two. “Well, ya don’t seem any different.” He nodded as he sized Dean up. “There’s no weird cravings for human hearts during the full moon is there? I’d hate like hell ta have ta put a bullet in yer heart.” 

Dean shook his head. “No. No weird cravings for human hearts.”

“That’s good,” Bobby nodded, not taking his eyes off Dean. “That’s good.” He finally dragged his eyes away and began shuffling through his box. “Ya say you want information on Lycans’ offspring…?” Bobby mused, continuing to make his way through the books. 

Dean paused in rifling through the books to look up at Bobby. “Yeah...anything you can find...especially if it’s about their first shift.”

Naythin caught the box easily and had a momentary panic attack. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to _play_ human or not. He carried the box over to the workbench and started to take the books out one by one being careful to set them on some clean shop towels. Naythin stood to the side and listened to the men’s conversation and had to bite back the growl that started in his chest. Human hearts? They weren’t werewolves. Rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath about stereotypes, he picked up a book on Lycanthropy and started reading. 

Arie shoved the back door open with her hip and carried out the two large thermoses filled with coffee and three mugs to the garage. As she got to the open door, she smiled at the three men bent over books scattered on benches, the hood of the Impala and some still in boxes. “You know you can do this inside right?” Arie set the coffee and mugs down on the bench and stood between Dean and Naythin. 

Dean stepped away from the box he’d been searching through and walked over to Arie. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in. “I’m sorry. I just...I love the baby already, I don’t wanna think of somethin’ actually happenin’, especially if it’s because of me. I shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you.” He pulled back slowly to look into her eyes. 

“You two gonna stop playin’ kissy face over there an’ help Nathin an’ I look with for answers about yer pup or what?” Bobby drawled, lifting his brows high enough that they nearly disappeared under his beaten up baseball cap. “And yeah, I figured it out. It’s not like you were ever the smoothest player on the team.” 

The second Dean’s arm went around her, Arie melted and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. “It’s okay. I over reacted a bit too so we’re even.” She pulled back to look up and him and smiled. “I think you owe the bathroom counter and sink an apology though.” Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss on the chin and blushed when Bobby said they were playing kissy face. Who said that anymore? Arie unconsciously looked down at her belly when Bobby said _pup_. She wasn’t sure if he was using it as a term of endearment or if he was just mean. She stiffened in Dean’s arms and glared. 

Dean froze. Back ramrod straight and muscles stiff, Dean looked at Bobby as though the man might jump up all of the sudden and either do the jitterbug or stab Arie through the stomach and kill them both. He looked back at Arie and then returned his attention to Bobby. 

“Bobby, let me explain.” He didn’t know rather to run or be like the gawky kid he used to be, when _uncle_ Bobby would catch him doing something he wasn’t supposed to, and duck under a table. 

“I know how babies are made. I ain’t that old,” Bobby responded. “Besides...yer happy about it ain’tcha? You love yer gal there, right? Then what’s to explain? I told yer lady there and even you, I ain’t overjoyed by the fact that yer…” Bobby waved a hand at him, “What you are. But I ain’t turnin’ my back on ya, boy. I told you a long time ago, family don’t end with blood. And that goes fer the one ya got in the oven.”

Naythin pretended to read the book in his hand while carefully watching what was going on a few feet away from him. He caught Dean’s panic when Bobby said he knew about the baby. Which was kind of a shocker because Naythin figured that Dean had told the guy before he came out. He glanced at Arie and tried to judge how she was. There was no fear coming off her so Naythin relaxed a bit. At least the old man wasn’t going to be a problem. The whole _What you are_ rubbed him a bit but Bobby was helping out so he’d give him some leeway. Setting the book down on the bench, Naythin pulled another one out and frowned. “You got a translator for this one? I don’t read Latin.” 

Dean swore under his breath and looked over at Naythin. “Yeah, we do,” he responded with a nod. “Sam.” He looked back at Bobby and quirked a brow. 

Bobby made a noncommittal sound in his throat and nodded. “Lemme take a look at it. I’m rusty as hell, but I’m the best we got.” 

Arie tightened her grip on Dean as Bobby talked to him. She found it odd that he couldn’t bring himself to say the word Lycan. Chalking it up to hormones, she took a deep breath and let it go. “Thank you for coming out to help, Mr. Singer. We appreciate it.” Turning to look up at Dean, she gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him on the chest. It bothered her every time Dean brought up his brother. She knew he’d never forget about him or stop missing him but the wounds never seemed to heal. Slipping out of his arms, Arie picked her way around the car, stopping at the door. “Let me know when you guys want something to eat, okay?” She turned and went back to the house wishing there was something more she could do. 

“So where’s Cas in all this? I figured you’d have him knee deep in this,” Bobby inquired lazily as he worked at reading the book in front of him, studying each page.

Dean shook his head. “I didn’t call him. He’s been a big help and I know he has a lot going on in Heaven as it is so…” He shrugged. 

Bobby nodded. “So,” he murmured and lifted his eyes to Dean, glancing Naythin’s way to be sure he wasn’t listening in. “Is Naythin one of them...ya know…?” 

Dean tensed and his eyes shot to Naythin briefly before looking back at Bobby. “Uh, yeah...most everyone around here...that Arie and I know anyway, are...Lycans.” 

“Whadda ya think of bein’ one’a them?” Bobby inquired, studying Dean’s features closely. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shrugged. “Beats bein’ dead,” he responded. “It’s...it’s pretty good actually.” 

Bobby nodded. “Just make sure you keep yer nose clean.”

Dean nodded in response and suddenly found the book in his hand extremely interesting. 

As Arie left the garage, Naythin stood and set the book close to where Bobby was sitting. His nostrils flared slightly but didn’t pick up anything out of the ordinary. Returning to his stool, he started reading the Lycanthropy book again. His ears pricked up when he heard his name so he angled his head a little for a better listen. 

Yeah, old man, I’m one of _them_. Naythin swore under his breath and thought about getting it tattooed on his forehead. “I am a Lycan. Not a them.” He turned the page a little more aggressively than needed and was having trouble picking out the words. This guy was starting to rub him the wrong way. He may be Dean’s family but damn Naythin wasn’t liking him very much right now. Flipping the page without even reading it, he almost fell off the stool when Dean said being a Lycan was better than being dead. His head shot up and he looked from Dean to Bobby and back again. Did Dean tell him that Naythin was the one that had bit him? That it was his fault Dean was a Lycan? His heart started to beat faster and had to look away to try and calm down. He got to his feet a bit unsteadily and made a beeline for the coffee that Arie brought out. He made a point of walking behind Dean and letting his hand come to rest on the guy's shoulder briefly as he passed. It was Naythin’s way to letting Dean know that he was there for him. “Arie makes the best coffee in the pack, Bobby. Don’t let it go to waste.” Naythin poured himself a cup and started to pour another for Dean. “You want some, Dean?” 

Dean glanced behind him when he felt Naythin’s hand on his shoulder and he offered the kind a smile. It was odd how much better he felt when Naythin was around. Not to say that Arie didn’t comfort him, she did, definitely. But when it came to Naythin it was more like he felt like he could tackle anything. Figuratively and literally. 

When Naythin offered him a cup of coffee he wasn’t about to say no. He had a feeling that Naythin had heard every word said between him and Bobby and he hoped like hell that Naythin hadn’t been offended by anything that he’d said. It wasn’t as if he could tell Bobby that being a Lycan was a dream come true. First of all, it wasn’t. But he was slowly starting to accept it. Even if the part of him that was still a Hunter blanched every time he thought it. And secondly, if he seemed to happy over the situation, he knew if it was anyone but Bobby he’d get his head blown off. Despite the fact that he was relatively certain that Bobby wouldn’t shoot him, he still wanted to at least respect Bobby’s feelings on the matter and try not to talk it up too much. 

“This is frickin’ driving me nuts!” Dean slammed a book closed and tossed it on the ground. “There is nothing in these books! At least not on Lycan _babies_!” He ground his teeth together and fought to stifle the growl that vibrated his chest. 

Naythin set his mug down on the bench and started to pour a second for Dean only to freeze when he slammed the book down. He looked from Dean to Bobby and raised an eyebrow at the man briefly before slowly setting the thermos down. His wolf perked up and started to pace and Naythin had to blink several times to keep his eyes from glowing. When Dean got upset so did Naythin’s wolf and two irked Lycans alone in a garage with a human hunter that wasn’t really on board with the whole thing was not a good mix. 

Stepping behind Dean again, Naythin took hold of the back of his neck and squeezed. It wasn’t a dominate move but there was enough force behind it to get Dean’s undivided attention. “We’re not out of options. We still have the pack archives and there is plenty here that needs to be translated. Right Bobby?” He was hoping Bobby would take the hint because Naythin could feel Dean’s wolf just under his skin and going all fur and fangs was not in anyone's best interest.

Dean wanted to argue. He hated this kind of shit. It’s why Sam always did it. He was better at being the brawn and Sammy was the brains. The kid actually took pleasure in sitting by the hour researching. When he wasn’t being all angsty about something that is. 

“That’s right,” Bobby drawled, eyeing Dean. “Why don’t you go take a walk. Naythin and I can finish lookin’ through these.” It was the same line Bobby had said millions of times, only in place of Sam’s name was Naythin’s. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he continued to nod. “Yeah, I gotta jus’ get outta here. I’ll ah, I’ll be back in a little while.” He grabbed his coffee mug and downed the steaming brew fast enough that he should have been screaming from the painful burn. Instead he simply sat the mug down and nodded, looking from Naythin to Bobby and back as he backed up toward the door. Turning, he ducked out faster than he likely should have since it wasn’t really a human speed. 

Bobby looked from the now empty doorway to Naythin. “I dunno how close you and Dean are, or how well ya know him, but he jus’ can’t stand the pencil pushin’ part of this. Never has. He’s more of the run in and blast everythin’ in sight kinda guy.” 

Naythin kept a close eye on Dean as he got up to leave. He took a step towards the door to tell Dean to go for a run and let the big bad out but he took off before he had a chance. “Damn.” He rubbed at this forehead as if a sudden headache hit him before going back and take the seat Dean had occupied. Looking up at Bobby, he gave a lazy one shoulder shrug and picked up the book Dean had been reading. “This isn’t some ghost hunt. This is his kid.” He looked out the door again at the back door of the house. 

“You could say Dean and I have bled for each other and leave it at that.” Flipping the book open, he did the reading but not seeing the page thing before mirroring Dean's actions and dropping the book on the floor. 

Bobby eyed Naythin like he was trying to see into the guy’s soul as he spoke of Dean. Maybe it was because Dean was like a son to him but Bobby wanted to know that these… _people_ would keep Dean safe. That they’d respect him. Be good to him. He wasn’t one to sugar coat things, he _hated_ the fact that Dean was one of _them_. But that was indeed what he was, and Bobby was determined not to hold it against the boy. His attention snapped to Naythin at the sound of the book hitting the floor. “You gettin’ that same itch?” he asked as he eyed the book on the floor then Naythin. “An’ as for it bein’ about his kid an’ not some ghost hunt, trust me...A Hunter goes into every hunt with the same determination, hard-headed and stubborn-ness. It’s in our blood.”

“Itch? No. I’m good.” Naythin shook his head and sat up straight. “I’ve been doin’ this since before Dean and Arie met. I’ve got a good handle on my wolf.” He rubbed his knuckles against his sternum until his wolf backed off. _He_ was twitchy being this close to a Hunter. Naythin eyed Bobby for a minute before reaching behind him and grabbing the thermos and empty mug. Filling the mug, he handed it to Bobby. “I don’t bite...much.” He couldn’t help the smirk that kicked up the corner of his lip and waited for Bobby to take the offered mug. 

Bobby eyed the kid standing before him and he wondered just how it was that Dean had gotten involved with him. His eyes lowered to the mug and at the Lycan’s comment about biting he gave a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “That’s good, since I only got one silver bullet on me. Guess it’s not for the likes’a you.” He took the offered mug of coffee, still eyeing the kid _Naythin_. “So how’d you and Dean meet...exactly?” 

Once Dean was out of the garage he felt somewhat better but he couldn’t help it, he had to run. He had to let his wolf out and run off some of the pent up emotion. He made his way up to the house and there, under one of the small awnings, where no one would see him unless they were Superman, he stripped down and shifted. His head tipped back and he let out a long and rather loud howl. Once the sound had finally ended, though it seemed to echo back and forth among the trees on the nearby property, he took off at a full on, no holds barred run. 

Once Bobby took the mug from him, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the bench. “Just one? Brave man.” He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Bobby. “It doesn’t happen to have Dean’s name carved in the side of it by any chance, does it?” He watched Bobby’s face for any sort of reaction and nearly fell over when he asked how he and Dean met. 

“Cliff note version. He was here at the farm and Arie was up at the pack house when we got word from our scouts about a bunch of Hunters that were headed this way. Arie sent me down here to make sure he didn’t get killed.” Naythin gave a dismissive shrug of his shoulders and stared at the ground. “He did pretty good. Held his own. When Arie got here, she had me tag along with him when we went looking for the Hunters. We bonded over blood and guts. It’s a Lycan thing, you wouldn’t understand, and the rest as they say is history.” _Except for the part where I gnawed on him to save his ass so Arie wouldn’t kill herself. Yeah, save that happy tale for Thanksgiving._

Naythin turned to pour himself another cup of coffee when the howl ripped through the air and he growled loud enough for anyone in a thirty foot radius would hear. The instinct to answer his Alpha’s howl was strong but there was no way he was going to do a partial shift. Naythin dug his claws into the workbench to keep himself from freaking out Bobby anymore then he already was. The smell of fear was practically choking him. 

Arie had started to make a batch of beef stew and homemade bread when she heard Dean’s howl. Dropping the ladle, she ran to the back door and saw him as he jumped over the far pasture fence and disappeared into the woods. Her wolf shoved at her to follow but there was no way. Arie wasn’t allowed to shift until after the baby was born. Her nails dug into the door jamb as she tried to reach him. The bond they shared didn’t work that way but right now she’d try anything. 

Bobby didn’t think anything could surprise him after all the big bad uglies he’d seen in his lifetime and had killed nearly every single _ugly_ on that list at least a time or two, but the growl that rumbled out of Naythin’s chest had his chin against his shirt as he stared at the kid. He didn’t want to make any sudden moves that might upset him but he knew what had brought upon the sudden aggression, the wolf that had howled. “Dang nab it, Dean Winchester, are you _tryin’_ ta give me a heart attack?” He swore under his breath and spoke his words to the air. His eyes however never left Naythin and his hand slipped into his jacket pocket. He hadn’t lied. He had one silver bullet with him, cocked and ready to be fired from the small caliber pistol in his pocket. He hadn’t wanted to show aggression on his part when he showed up on Dean and Arie’s door step due to Dean’s call. He wasn’t there to shoot anyone, but if it came down to a fight of him or them, they were gonna lose this one. Or at least one of them would, and most of the time, if what he found in some old archives was right, all it needed to be was one, as long as it was an important one. 

Dean ran and ran, trying to outrun the pain of losing a child after just getting to know him, or her. He tried to outrun the pained look he’d seen on Arie’s face, and he tried to outrun the curse that seemed to be on his family. Sam had been right all along, they were cursed. Every last one of them. Another long howl split the silence of the woods and set birds flying, scattering into every direction. 

Naythin closed his eyes and fought the urge to shift. His wolf kept shoving at him and it took a few minutes but he managed to do it. Standing to his full height, he took a slow deep breath before turning back to face Bobby. His eyes took in the look on the old man’s face and how his hand suddenly was buried wrist deep in his coat pocket. Shaking his head slowly, he made a tsk tsk tsk sound. “You don’t want to do that, Bobby. Trust me. I’m fine. Arie’s fine and Dean? Well, let's just say he’s running off some steam.” Naythin held his hands up to show they were normal again. “Dean’s the pack Alpha which means when he calls, the pack answers and it’s hard to ignore. If you weren’t here I’d be running right along side him. Arie can’t shift because she’s pregnant so I fill in.” He kept his hands up and tried to make his face as neutral as possible. 

Closing the back door, Arie grabbed her cell phone and called Alek. “Hey, It’s Arie. Listen. Dean is running. He’s in wolf form so keep an eye out for him. Tell the patrols to give him a wide berth. Because I said so, Alek!” Shaking her head, when everything calmed down, she was going to have to talk to Dean about him. The whole second guessing thing was getting old, fast. 

Bobby searched the kid’s face and slowly nodded and pulled his hand out, allowing Naythin to see that there was nothing in it. “You just keep yer teeth and claws to yerself an’ we’ll get along fine.” He murmured. He didn’t understand why Dean was the Alpha, how long had he been a...Lycan for Christ’s sake? He understood the wolf running part. That tidbit matched their cousin the werewolf and their distant cousin the regular average wolf. Rather than asking why Dean was the Alpha, Bobby tucked that bit of information away for another time. “If uh, if you wanna go...I’ll be right here.” 

Dean found himself at the mansion and he didn’t even know why he’d run in that direction. Jumping, he cleared the security fence, landing actually gracefully on the other side. He looked back at the fence over his shoulder as he continued to run. 

Slowly lowering his hands, Naythin nodded as he sat down. “Roger that. Teeth and claws fully contained.” Looking towards the house, he shook his head. “I’m good. I leave Arie alone and Dean will castrate me...slowly.” He shuddered and put a hand over his crotch. “Anyway…” He pointed toward the book that was in Latin. “Can you get anything from that?” Change the subject, good man. 

Bobby stood up from the seat he’d been in and reached for the book in question. He opened it up and started to read it to himself, though his lips moved as if speaking every word, but silently. He turned away from Naythin and started to pace somewhat as he read. From time to time he came across words he didn’t know but he was able to guess them quite easily using context clues. 

It wasn’t until the sound of nails dragging and sand spraying, pebbles crunching and the wind being knocked out of something living that Bobby spun around. There in the doorway stood the most fascinating wolf he’d ever seen before. It’s coat was so black it was nearly blue, or purplish blue. And the animals eyes were the most mesmerizing swirling white, like a snowstorm or a full moon. 

Dean came to an almost screeching halt as he reached the garage, remembering belatedly just what, or should he say _who_ was in there. _Sonuvabitch!_ He stared at Bobby as the elder Hunter stared right back at him. 

Naythin had picked up another book as Bobby paced while trying to decipher the Latin. Flipping through the book in his hand, he was about to toss it in a box when he caught Dean’s scent. Oh, crap. He was still in wolf form and coming at them hard and fast. Naythin didn’t even have time to warn Bobby as Dean slid to a halt in the door. Getting to his feet slowly, Naythin stepped around the box and put himself between Dean and Bobby. “Bobby. Don’t move.” He reached behind him and placed his hand on the man’s chest. Locking his eyes on Dean’s forehead, he spoke low and quiet. “Hey, Dean. How was the run? Feelin’ better? How ‘bout you go to the house and let Arie know you’re back and okay, huh?” He knew Dean was _in there_ but sometimes the wolf pushed the human side away. He just hoped this wasn't one of those times. 

Dean slowly dragged his gaze off Bobby and over to Naythin. Never mind that the two were not that far apart. He sniffed the air and took a step closer to Naythin, his eyes on the kid’s. After the span of a couple heart beats, Dean turned and trotted across the yard to the house. He scratched on the kitchen door where he figured Arie would hear him the best. 

Bobby watched the strange wolf turn and duck out of the garage just as swiftly as he’d appeared. It was only after the black wolf was long gone that Bobby managed to find his voice. “That...that was Dean?” 

Naythin stiffened and his hand clenched into a fist clutching at Bobby’s shirt when Dean stepped towards them. The muscles in his thighs hardened and he was ready to shove Bobby out of the way if Dean decided to attack. _Please, Dean. Please go inside_. He silently begged the wolf. As soon as Dean turned, Naythin sagged and pried his fingers loose from Bobby’s chest. At Bobby’s quiet and stammered question, he nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced behind him and sighed. “Yeah, Bobby. That’s Dean’s wolf.” 

*

Turning the oven off, Arie pulled the bread out and set it on top of the stove to cool. Tossing the oven mitts on the counter, she reached for the bowls in the cupboard when there was a scratching at the back door. “Dean?” Arie hurried to the door and opened it carefully. “Hey, handsome.” She stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him. Arie followed him through the kitchen and stopped at the table. 

When Dean no longer heard Arie’s footfalls behind him he too stopped and looked back to see why she wasn’t following. He turned around and nudged her with his massive head. Dean’s entire wolf was huge, everything was proportionate, but the bowling ball sized head just tended to take a person aback for a moment or two. He pushed her hard enough that she stumble stepped forward then growled playfully and nudged her again. He made a sound in his throat, something akin to a whine, but also kind of like a growl. His actions still playful and still edging her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. 

The second shove got her attention. “Okay, okay. I get the hint.” Arie followed him toward the stairs, her hand rested on his shoulders, fingers buried in his fur. It was so soft. The texture reminded her of a stuffed animal. It wasn’t often that she got this close to a Lycan in it’s wolf form. They were on patrol or way too aggressive to be petted. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arie stopped and squatted down in front of him and took his face in her hands. “I know you’re in there.” She looked in those white swirling eyes and just stared. They fascinated her and were almost hypnotic. “I love you. So much.” 

Dean’s wolf sat down in front of Arie and allowed her to do as she wanted to him. He looked toward the front and back doors every so often, but otherwise she had his undivided attention. Could someone’s wolf pick up the training of the human it was a part of? If given the chance, Dean would swear that was what was happening now, the wolf’s eyes always searching the room just past Arie’s shoulder. He gave an almost bark, but whatever it was it sounded just as playful as the noises he’d made earlier. With that, he slipped past Arie and made a beeline upstairs. 

*

Bobby cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to the book in front of him though he didn’t see a single word. “Is that… _normal_ for you pep...uh, for a Lycan?” 

*

Arie couldn’t help but notice the way Dean kept looking around. Always making sure nothing was going to sneak up on her or jump out of the shadows. She grabbed onto the railing to keep from landing on her ass when he darted up the stairs. Considering his size, he was very graceful and fast. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” She laughed and followed Dean up the stairs and down the hall. Peeking in the bedroom, she found him stretched out on the bed. “You get fur on the sheets and no pie for a month.” Pointing her finger at him, she waved at him and gave a mock frown. 

Dean whined and ducked his head before rolling over on his belly and giving her a long stare. 

*

When Naythin was sure Bobby wasn’t going to fall over, he stepped back and returned to his seat. “Normal? No.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Dean is a good six inches taller than your average Lycan in his wolf form. He’s roughly seven feet tall in his battle form and weighs almost twice as much as I do.” Naythin pointed to his eyes then towards the house. “His eyes? Not normal. Yellow, brown and sometimes blue but that creepy white? Nope.” Kicking his feet out, Naythin stretched his legs and winced when his knees popped. “Not sure how long it’s been since you’ve seen him but did you notice how bulky he is?” Popping up his arms, Naythin flexed his biceps as an example. 

Bobby frowned at the fact that he really hadn’t noticed the change in Dean, but then the last time he’d seen the boy, it really wasn’t his physique they’d been concerned with. “The last time I saw Dean was right after Sam did the swan dive into the cage.” He swallowed hard. “I hugged him, put him in his car and took off on a hunt. I had to get my mind cleared...seeing that boy possessed like that and knowin’ the way he went…” He pressed his lips into a thin line and fought back emotion as he gave his head a shake. “I took off to fight a rougarou while Dean took off to….to find Arie.” 

*

Moving to the bed, Arie sat down on the edge and rolled her eyes at Dean. “You’re really pathetic, ya know that? Better be careful or I’ll stick pink ribbon on your head.” Kicking off her shoes, Arie laid down next to Dean and shoved at his ribs. “This bed was not made for your big furry ass, mister. Shift or you can sleep on the floor.” The low rumble that seemed to vibrate the bed had her laughing and giving his belly a quick scratch. “You’re not so tough.” 

*

“Yeah. He was a mess when he got here. He wasn’t much more than skin and bone.” Naythin didn’t really _know_ Dean back then but he knew how hard Arie had worked to get him put back together and in all honesty, Dean was still a work in progress. “Look, Bobby. I know you’re not happy with all this but Arie is good for Dean. They’re good for each other and if there’s any way to help him...them, I’ll do it and if it means dying in the process?” Naythin’s head got loose on his shoulders as it dropped to his chest. “I’m all over it. I don’t have anything to lose.” 

The longer Naythin talked, the more perturbed Bobby got. “When the hell are you fools gonna stop with the self sacrificing? What the hell did Dean do, swoop in here and give everybody a lesson in the Winchester way of life!? Die for everyone else and leave people like me, like yer brother, whoever you got, because none of you can get it through yer thick heads that yer worth more to us alive than dead! That maybe we love you and we’d do the same for you. So stop yer dying fer people shit already!” Bobby huffed and collected himself a little. He was sick and tired of watching Sam and Dean sacrifice themselves for each other again and again. He eyed Naythin a minute. “What does Dean think of you? An’ don’t lie so I won’t tell yer idjit ass to grow the hell up either!”

Naythin took several steps back when Bobby started to lay into him. Several times he opened his mouth to say something but snapped his jaws shut as Bobby kept at him. When he finally took a breath, Naythin inhaled and nearly choked on it. “Uh…” He raised a hand to scratch at his chest to try and calm his heart. “He calls me his brother and I feel the same way about him. When I said I don’t have anything? I meant it but I get what you're saying. I do but, I would give my life for his, Arie's or their child's. So would a lot of others in the pack. We’ve lost a lot of good people since Dean’s been here and I’m not blaming him for any of it. He blames himself enough for all of us. Ya gotta trust me when I say there’s a lot more to this but it’s not my place to tell you. You’d have to talk to Dean about it.” The how Dean got turned was not his story to tell. 

“About Dean blaming himself for others deaths?” Bobby huffed and shook his head. “That’s...that’s Dean way.” His words were sad and he was quiet for a long moment, his eyes having dropped to the floor, but one could tell Bobby wasn’t seeing the garage floor. He lifted his head and took in a breath as he narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “Dean thinks of you as a brother? Then you sure as hell better not pull some dumbass stunt and get yer ass killed. He’s already lost one brother, I didn’t think he’d come back from that but he did, and he sure as hell doesn’t need to lose another one. You hurt that boy, and I will dig up your ass or glue the dust back together long enough to have some Voodoo priest lay some mojo on your ass and bring you back to life, just so I can kill ya for what yer idjit ass did. You got that?” 

Naythin stood there and stared at Bobby for several minutes. He inhaled and could smell the truth behind his words. Nodding slowly, he got down on one knee, put a hand over his heart and bowed his head. “On my honor, as a member of the Saint Ryan Pack, I swear that I will not do anything that would place or cause harm to Dean or his family.” 

Bobby watched the kid kneel and if he’d of known him better would have smacked him on the back of his head and told his fool ass to get on his feet. But he didn’t, and he figured this must be some….Lycan...thing. He frowned however, not at all relieved by Naythin’s words. “We’ll see. Like I said, I know a helluva lotta voodoo priests that owe me favors. Don’t make me spend a favor on you.” He lifted his brows pointedly. 

*

Dean huffed and rolled back onto his stomach and jumped off the bed. He stood there a moment and then it began, his body morphing back to that of a human. It took almost no time at all, especially compared to other Lycans, but it still hurt like a bitch and he wasn’t ever really smiling when it was all over. In all actuality he wanted to buy stock in Advil for himself and the rest of the pack. Laying on the bedroom floor he looked up at Arie. “No pie? You’re mean,” he accused with a pout that wasn’t able to suppress the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

*

Naythin didn’t move until Bobby stopped talking. He meant what he said and it bothered him that Bobby didn’t believe him. Standing up, he brushed off his jeans and stepped back. “I get it. I do and I meant what I said.” Turning on his heel, Naythin went back to the box of books and pulled one out and started flipping through it. Blinking back the sting of tears, he turned his back on Bobby so he didn’t see the big bad Lycan crying. 

*

Arie watched Dean hop off the bed and start to shift. Dropping her eyes to the blanket, she gave him the privacy to shift without being watched. It was a personal thing and though she’d seen other wolves do it, this was Dean. Arie concentrated on anything but the sounds of bones snapping, tendons popping and the whines of pain that turned to more human like groans. When he was finished, she looked over the edge of the bed and smiled. “I lied.” She winked at him, pulled the blanket off the bed and gently covered him with it. Laying down next to him, she wrapped an arm over his ribs. “You need anything?” 

Dean allowed his eyes to adoringly search hers. “Mmmm Mmmm, no not really.” He shook his head. “Just you. That’s all I need.” 

Arie smiled, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. “I’m not going anywhere.” Lifting her hand, she ran her fingers through his hair. “Let me know when you’re up for a shower and I’ll give ya a hand.” 

Dean’s smirk stretched into a wide smile. “Mmmm, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” His grin melted away and he heaved a heavy sigh. “I guess I’m gonna have to take a rain check since I should probably get out there with Bobby and Naythin.” 

Looking up at the window, Arie nodded and pushed herself up. “Yeah. I’ve got a pot of stew on the stove so when you guys need a break just come on in.” Her eyes swept over him from head to foot and back again. “Did anyone see you?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “See _me_ or see me shift? I don’t think anyone saw me shift, I hid up here near the far corner of the house. But after...I’m pretty sure I went into the garage so…” He gave a shrug and nodded. “Bobby and Naythin.” 

Arie’s eyes got wide. “Shit.” Rubbing both hands over her face, she shook her head. “Well. He was bound to find out anyway.” Reaching over, she patted him gently on the shoulder and stood up. “Better get out there. You want me to come with?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I should probably face this music alone.” He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. He sucked her bottom lip briefly into his mouth and released it with a wet pop. 

Arie groaned and leaned in trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. Pouting when he pulled away, she leaned back and nodded. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” Standing up, she left the bedroom to finish the stew. 

Dean nodded in response. He didn’t want their little camp scene to end any more than Arie did, but he had to face Bobby. Not to mention, they still hadn’t come up with a way to be certain that he and Arie’s baby wouldn’t die or be stinted both physically and mentally with its first shift. He sighed heavily and forced himself to climb to his feet. He pulled on sweatpants and a tee, then grabbed a pair of socks and running shoes and quickly slid them on before making his way down the stairs and out the door. He headed for the garage at an even stride, he’d never been one to run from punishment, whether it was a good stern talking to or the back of his Dad’s hand, and he wasn’t about to start now. 

Arie stopped at the stove to check the stew before going outside to get Dean’s clothes. Tossing the clothes into the washing machine, she put his boots near the stairs. Going back to the kitchen, she sat at the table and played with the salt shaker. The idea of Bobby seeing Dean in his wolf scared her. He didn’t shoot him or anything so that was good but it didn’t mean that Bobby wasn’t going to back peddle on being _okay_ with everything. 

Dean leaned against the door of the garage and allowed his gaze to survey the interior, Naythin standing near the workbench while Bobby stood hunched over yet another book. 

“You two want some help?” he inquired to announce his presents. 

Naythin looked up at Dean, his eyes widened and he glanced at Bobby then back to Dean. “Uh, Yeah. Sure.” He tossed the book he’d been going through at Dean and picked up another. “You talk to Arie?” 

Dean pulled away from the door as he caught the book easily, another Lycan _gift_ , quick reflexes. He nodded to Naythin’s inquiry, but didn’t bother to actually speak. His gaze kept going to Bobby who seemed a little too interested in the book in front of him. 

“Uh, how are things goin’ here?” Dean inquired, glancing time and again toward Bobby. 

Naythin turned so he was leaning against the workbench. “They’re going.” Talk about your awkward moments. “Ya know, I’m gonna get us some more coffee.” Dropping his book in the box, He grabbed the two thermoses, giving Bobby a wide berth, Naythin headed for the house. 

Dean could have killed Naythin in that moment, but he was already too scared of Bobby’s reaction to what had already happened to add to it but tackling Naythin to the ground in an attempt to not be left there...alone...with Bobby. 

He cleared his throat and merely shot Naythin a dirty look that screamed his thoughts since he couldn’t actually voice them, or act them out. Since Naythin was determined to leave him alone, Dean turned his attention to Bobby, waiting until Naythin was a good ways from the garage. 

“You, uh, okay?” He inquired softly. 

Bobby merely nodded. The lack of voice making Dean feel even more awkward, if that were even possible.

*

Arie was setting the table when she heard the back door open. Looking behind her, she frowned when she saw Naythin, alone. “Where’s Dean?”

Naythin used his hip to close the door before setting the empty thermoses on the counter. “He’s in the garage with Bobby. I figured it would be less...uncomfortable if it was just the two of ‘em. I think Bobby’s a little shell shocked.” 

*

Dean shifted his weight nervously. “Do, uh, do you wanna talk about...anything?” He asked Bobby. 

Finally Bobby turned to face him. “You mean like the fact that you turned into a wolf a few minutes ago?”

Dean suddenly found the floor of the garage very interesting, though he nodded to Bobby’s question. 

Tossing the book back into the box, Bobby glared at Dean. “Naythin tells me that you’re not exactly the run of the mill....Lycan.” He pointed to his eyes and made a circle motion with his fingers. “Them swirly white peepers of yours and the fact that yer...huge.” 

Dean shrugged as he nodded, still unable to meet Bobby’s eyes with his own, feeling every bit like he was a child again being chastised for some infraction he’d committed. “I’m...um...closer to the line of...I dunno...the _old ones_...the first Lycans.” 

Lifting a hand, Bobby pulled his cap off and scratched at the back of his head. “You mean to tell me…” He stopped and jammed his cap back on. Bobby knew of only _one_ old Lycan and he was dead. “Lucian Saint Ryan did this to you? I knew I shoulda killed that sumbitch the first time I saw him.” 

As much as Dean had to agree with the idea of Bobby killing the bastard before he’d ever gotten the chance to touch Arie, he had to shake his head “No. It wasn’t Lucian...he was already dead when I was bitten. I...a _friend_ did this to me...because I was dying. He did this to save my life.” 

“A _friend_?!” Bobby yelled taking a quick step towards Dean before stopping himself. “What kind of _friend_ does...this to someone? What kind of _friend_ turns someone into a mon…” Biting his tongue, Bobby dropped his head and stared at the ground. “Let me guess. “ He huffed and looked toward the house. “Naythin.” 

Dean picked up his head and his eyes narrowed at Bobby briefly. _Monster_. He knew what Bobby was going to say, he hadn’t had to censor himself. He knew it. He knew because he has had to struggle with that fact each and every day. He looked from Bobby to the house and back. “Does it really matter?” he responded. “And like I said, it was this or death. It’s not like I willingly signed up to be a monster, Bobby.”

“Damn it, boy.” Bobby kept his eyes glued to the house. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Naythin to come out so he could kick his ass or shoot him. “If it’s not one thing it’s another with you boys.” Turning back to the stool he’d been sitting on, Bobby sat down heavily and sighed. “Dying, huh?” 

Dean snapped his mouth closed and simply listened to what Bobby had to say. His gaze lowered too and just like that, he was again transported through time. Slowly, finally, he lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely, “dying.” 

“Care to explain? I’m not gettin’ any younger here.” He shook his head and looked back up at Dean. “Does it have anythin’ to do with yer girl?” His voice softened. Losing it’s hard edge and bite. 

Dean’s head snapped up. “What? No. Arie didn’t know what happened until I got back with the others from the security team. We went out to see what we could find out about the Hunters that were after us...them. There was a fight, everything went to hell and I went down.” He shrugged. “I was dyin’, right there on the ground. So Na… _my friend_ bit me to save my life.” 

“Uh huh. The whole biting thing. Did Naythin do it _because_ of...Arie. I know she and Lucian were married and the bond that those Alphas have.” He looked over to the house and back to Dean. 

“No, damn it.” Dean snarled, he couldn’t keep the low growl from rumbling in his chest. “She had nothing to do with it. I was dying! Hell, Naythin felt like shit over it. He _knew_ I didn’t want to be a Lycan. We’d talked about it before. He…” Dean sighed. “He...Arie said before that if I ever died… _again_ that she wouldn’t be far behind me...so he did what he did to save both of us.” 

Finally! Bobby got slowly to his feet and walked over to Dean. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he smirked. “You love her?” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion as his eyes searched Bobby’s face trying to understand the joke...if there was one. “Well, _yeah_ I love her. She’s havin’ my baby isn’t she?” 

“People have kids and there’s no love between ‘em. That’s not the point. You love her. That’s the point. She must love you though I’m sure she has to be pretty hard headed too. This whole… _thing_ is gonna take a bit gettin’ used to but if yer happy, and I mean _really_ happy, that’s good enough for me.” He pulled Dean to him and hugged him hard.

Dean completely understood how Bobby felt about the whole Lycan thing. Hell, he was still having issues himself when it came to all that. The confusion and slight irritation slowly melted away from Dean’s features and he wrapped his own arms around Bobby, returning his hug. “Yeah, I am. I really am.”

Stepping back, Bobby cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes quickly. “How ‘bout we see if Arie can cook. Take a break and hit the books again.” 

Dean quickly swiped at his own eyes when Bobby drew back and he nodded to the elder hunter’s suggestion. “Yeah. Sounds good to me. An’ just for the record, she’s an amazing cook. Better than Moses, but don’t say I ever told you that. I’ll wind up tossed in the next burning bush the old man finds.” He turned with Bobby and started forward only to pause, his hand on Bobby’s shoulder, halting him too. “I don’t want you to think…” His words trailed off for a moment. “I’m still tryin’ to find a way to free Sam. I look every night, when Arie’s not around. It hurts like hell every time I think of him down there in that hole. I’m not gonna forget my brother.” 

Bobby stopped and stared up at Dean. Pain clearly visible in his eyes. “I can’t blame ya fer lookin’ and I don’t expect ya to forget ‘bout your brother but...you’ve got a growing family in there. Don’t let lookin’ for a way out for your brother ruin what you have here. Don’t let it consume you. Hear me?” He looked Dean in the eye. “I mean it, Dean.” 

Dean slowly, and somewhat reluctantly nodded. “I get that, I do. But Sam’s my family too. I can’t just forget about him. I can’t stop lookin’...I just _can’t_.” He swallowed hard. “I will say though...I’m not lookin’ for some self sacrificin’’ way to do it. Not this time. I know it’s what those evil sonsabitches want. But I have too much to lose. Even countin’ that out though, it still leaves a hundred other possible ways, y’know?”

Bobby searched Dean’s face and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I know. Let me know if I can help. At least you’ve learned your lesson about all that demon deal crap. Took ya long enough. I know you’ll never forget yer brother. Ya don’t forget about people ya love.” He reached up and gave Dean’s bicep a squeeze. Too many people have died in the Winchester family and too many friends along with them. Enough was enough. 

Dean had to blink back the tears that seemed to always come whenever he spoke of his brother. He drew in a somewhat shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah, I know… ‘Course yer not exactly one to talk.” He grinned at Bobby. “Sellin’ yer soul to _Crowley_ of all people.” He gave Bobby a pointed stare. “One thing’s for sure,” He began with obvious amusement. “I’m sure as hell not usin’ _that_ picture in my Christmas cards.” He laughed. 

Bobby’s hand fell away from Dean’s arm. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish trying to get air. “Ya had to go and ruin it, didn’t ya?” Rolling his eyes, he shuddered and smiled. “Ya don’t want to know how much Jack it took ta get that taste outta my mouth.” 

Dean shuddered all over and playfully glared at Bobby as he fought to contain his humor. “I could have went my whole life without knowin’ that.” He chuckled. “Come on,” He clapped Bobby on the shoulder. “Arie’s food can make ya forget all yer troubles.” 

Naythin had been leaning on the counter near the kitchen window trying to keep an eye on the garage while Arie finished the table. Standing tall, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “Shit. Arie! Here they come.” Leaning closer to the window, his eyebrows shot up his forehead and his mouth fell open. “They’re uhhh...smiling.” He looked over at Arie and shrugged. “That’s good right? I don’t have to run out the front door?” 

Hurrying over to the window, Arie beamed. “Yeah. It’s good. I think you’re safe.” She gave his arm a squeeze and opened the back door. “You guys finally gettin’ hungry? I had to whack Naythin with the wooden spoon twice to keep him outta the stew.” To see the two of them smiling as they walked towards the door eased her heart. Aside from Naythin, Cas and herself. Bobby was all that was left of Dean’s family. To lose him would have broken him for sure. 

Dean beamed when he looked up at Arie, adoration for the woman clear in his eyes. “Well if yer gonna play whack-a-mole with Naythin maybe Bobby and I oughtta go to the pack house to eat. I’d hate to come between Naythin and a good spoon whackin’.” He chuckled and looked over at Bobby only to frown a little with near puppy-eyed look on the man’s face. “Do _not_ go all chick flicky on me,” he warned. 

When the back door opened, Bobby couldn’t help but give the woman the once over. The first time he’d laid eyes on her was on the side of the road when he’d fixed her flat tire. It seemed like a lifetime ago and here she was carrying Dean’s child and soon to be Mrs. Dean Winchester in less than twenty four hours. To be perfectly honest, he never thought he’d ever see Dean get married. Sam? Sure. Somehow that boy would have found a way, but Dean? No way. Bobby figured he’d be givin’ the kid a Hunter’s burial and not attending his wedding. 

Shaking himself, he looked over at Dean and glared. “I’m not. We already did that in the garage.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and stepped inside the house stopping short when he saw Naythin standing by the sink. 

Dean frowned at Bobby as he walked past him and into the house. He finally pulled his eyes off Bobby and looked back at Arie as he made his way to her in no time flat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He pulled back and searched her eyes as he jerked his head toward the kitchen. “Everythin’ okay though? I mean...y’know...Naythin’s not havin’ a mini stoke or anythin’ is he?” He knew Arie would understand what he was talking about. His having went into the garage, and Bobby seeing him in his wolf form were not small things to be swept under the rug, and in reality Naythin _and_ Arie had every right to be having nervous breakdowns in the kitchen while he and Bobby had been talking. 

Arie smiled against his lips and leaned against him glancing over at Naythin. “He’s...scared. Can’t blame him. We both are...were. How much did you tell Bobby?” Looking over at Naythin again, Arie felt sorry for the guy. “Hey Naythin? Why don’t you get the salad outta the fridge? There should be enough beer in there for you three.” When Naythin pried his feet off the floor, Arie turned so that Dean was between her and Bobby. “Does Bobby know how…” She let the sentence die off as she watched Naythin. 

Dean looked from Arie into the kitchen at Bobby and back again. “Just like you, I couldn’t lie to the man. He’s been more of a father to me than…” he allowed his words to trail off and a muscle pulsed in his jaw. “I told him everything.” He followed Arie’s gaze to Naythin and nodded to her next question. “Yeah, he knows how...and who. But I wasn’t the one who threw Naythin under the bus. Bobby just….knew.” 

“Well. He hasn’t pulled a gun on him so that’s something.” She put her hand on Dean’s chest and smiled. Pulling away, Arie walked over to Bobby. “If you want to take a seat I’ll get everything dished out and we can eat.” She couldn’t get past the way Bobby was staring at Naythin like he was sizing him up. Going to the stove, she pulled the pot from the back burner. When the sound of chairs being slid across the floor didn’t ring in her ears, Arie turned and looked at all three of the men standing in her kitchen. “I said sit.” She raised an eyebrow before turning back to the stove. 

Dean remained standing as he watched Bobby size Naythin up. _Don’t do it. Don’t do it._ He placed himself between Naythin and Bobby so that he’d be in a better position to either take a bullet or stop the physical altercation, whichever Bobby decided Naythin deserved once he’d finished looking at the guy like he was the latest oogly boogly that needed to be put down. 

Dean purposefully, and rather loudly, cleared his throat and when he got Bobby’s attention looked down at the table and back up at Bobby pointedly. He turned his attention to Naythin and tried to tell him that it was gonna be okay with a look, but he wasn’t sure if he’d managed, or if it was simply the fact that Naythin wasn’t buying it. 

Setting the three beers on the table, Naythin pulled out the chair closest to the front door. Either way, Bobby was going to be next to him or across from at the table. When he caught Dean looking at him, he smiled back and rubbed his hands on his thighs trying to get them to stop shaking. Naythin didn’t know what had been said out in the garage but he still had the feeling that Bobby Singer was well aware of how Dean became a Lycan. “Smells great, Arie. You know I’m a sucker for your beef stew.” 

You’d have thought Bobby had stepped in glue. He couldn’t get his feet to move from just inside the door. His hands flexed into loose fists as he watched Naythin do Arie’s bidding. The guy was twitchy and kept looking over at Bobby. He didn’t even acknowledge Arie when she told him to sit at the table. He wasn’t being disrespectful, Bobby was having a hard time remembering that the shaggy headed kid across the room from him was Dean’s friend and not the monster that had turned Dean into the same thing. His head jerked to the side when Arie’s command got his attention and he actually managed to take two halting steps before Dean came into his line of sight effectively blocking Naythin from view. His eyes narrowed briefly, looking over at Arie as she dished up the meal and set the bowls at each seat. Bobby nodded curtly once before pulling out a chair across from Naythin and slowly lowering himself into it. He locked eyes on Naythin and let his hand brush against his pocket reminding him just what was in there. Reaching for his beer, he twisted the top off and took a long pull. “Smells real good, Arie. Thank you.” 

The tension in the room was so thick, Arie could have sliced it with a knife. Taking her usual seat, she looked at each of the men at the table and sat back crossing her arms over her chest. “Alright. I’m not going to have this through the whole meal. Enough already.” She turned to Bobby. “Dean said you know everything about how he became a Lycan and who turned him. Naythin isn’t the bad guy, okay?” Turning to Naythin, she reached under the table and tapped his foot with hers to get his attention. “Nothing is going to happen to you here. Take a deep breath and eat.” Arie looked over at Dean and gave a slight shrug. “Who wants bread? It’s homemade.” 

With the way Bobby kept staring daggers, likely silver ones, at Naythin, Dean couldn’t allow himself to relax, not even when the three of them did as Arie requested, okay commanded, and took seats at the table. He knew from timing himself with Cas that he could reach Naythin before the bullet from Bobby’s gun could. And yes, he knew that the guy was hiding one, hell he would be if he were Bobby. And he also knew that if Bobby decided to, stupidly, go for Naythin’s throat, again with silver, that he could manage to shove Bobby off no matter what kind of hold he had on Naythin. So why was he worried? Because Bobby was family. And he really wanted them all to get along. What the hell was he gonna do tomorrow? Have Castiel freeze Bobby in the back of the tiny chapel so he didn’t have to be on guard all through the ceremony? Enough was enough. Yeah, he had issues with being Lycan. Probably the same ones Bobby had about it. But he was what he was now and there was nothing they could do about it. Bobby didn’t have to be thrilled about it, God knew he wasn’t, but he _did_ have to treat not only Arie, but his new Lycan brother with respect. He’d been just about ready to speak up when Arie did it for him. He blinked as he looked at her across the table, the two other men having pushed him from his usual spot beside Arie in their attempt to sit as far away from one another as possible. At Arie’s shrug, Dean couldn't help but smile, so much so that he had to lower his gaze and his attention to the stew in front of him, in an effort not to laugh outright. He picked up his fork and stabbed at a piece of meat before lifting his gaze to the two men seated at his sides. “Y’know I’m gonna get involved if you go for Naythin,” he mentioned casually as he popped the chunk of meat into his mouth and began to chew. 

Naythin’s heart nearly stopped when Arie tapped his foot. Looking over at her, he nodded quickly and did what she suggested. Concentrating on his meal helped him to calm down a little but he could still feel Bobby staring at him. He couldn’t blame the man for being upset with him, hell, he still had nightmares about what he’d done to Dean. His fork stopped halfway to his mouth when Dean spoke and he looked up at Bobby with wide eyes. Lowering the fork slowly back down, Naythin dropped his eyes and cleared his throat. “Maybe I should go.” Naythin started to push his chair back when a hand suddenly appeared in his line of sight. He flinched slightly before locking onto the hand and following the arm up to it’s owner. Bobby was staring at him. His eyes lowering to his hand and back up to Naythin’s face. Well, shit. Now what did he do? He looked at Dean and Arie for some kind of help. 

Dean had been about to shove a forkful of meat and potato into his mouth only to stop with the utensil halfway there. He lowered it back to the bowl as his eyes darted from Bobby’s hand to Naythin. He could feel his eyes change and his fangs drop instantly. A snarling growl broke from deep in his throat and he forced his fangs to recede despite the way his body argued with him. 

“Bobby!” The word cracked like a whip in the otherwise silence of the room. 

If Bobby wanted to kill anyone or anything for what Naythin had been forced to do, he need to sniff out the sonuvabitch Hunters that thought hunting Lycans, a species that, lead by Lucian, had never harmed humans, was a good idea. Lycans had never been on the Hunter’s list of shit that went bump in the night because they didn't hurt people. That being the case, it wasn't as though they really needed killing. And they sure as shit, under Dean and Arie’s rule, shouldn’t be now. Not Naythin, not any of them. 

Bobby had been running all sorts of scenarios through his head on how to _deal_ with Naythin should the need arise. As it was, the guy looked like he was ready to bolt at the slightest movement. He thought back to what the kid had told him about Dean calling him his brother. How Dean had fought alongside Naythin against a group of Hunters. As much as the idea of what Dean was turned his stomach, he still loved the boy like a son and he’d do his best to deal with the situation. Taking a sip of his beer, Bobby wiped his hand on the napkin and reached across the table towards the kid. Naythin's reaction didn’t surprise him but Dean’s had his head jerking to the side at the growl and he noticed that his eyes had changed to that swirly white again. Bobby looked at his empty hand and back to Dean. “Easy, Dean.” He looked back at Naythin and raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you. Dean did tell me what happened and why.” He glanced at Arie and back to Naythin. “I don’t blame you.” 

Naythin nearly bolted for the door when Dean yelled. He kept looking at Bobby’s hand like it was going to grab him or something. He listened to what Bobby said, his mouth open slightly, and he nodded slowly. Lifting his hand, he reached across the table and shook Bobby’s hand. “Thanks, Bobby. I mean it...thanks.” He gave Bobby’s hand one more firm shake before pulling his back and diving into his meal. A soft sigh escaped his lips before shoving a mouthful of meat into it. 

Dean listened and watched everyone closely. He was ready to reach for Arie’s chair and slide her closer so he could more easily protect her and the baby, but with each word Bobby spoke Dean relaxed a little. Finally, he could feel his fangs disappearing into his gums and his eyes shifting back to their natural green hue though a tentative warning growl still rumbled in his chest. He nearly slumped bodily in his chair with relief with the last of Bobby’s words and he watched with both pride and deep relief when Bobby shook Naythin’s hand. His gaze darted to Arie figuring she was most likely giving him _that_ look again. The one that told him to stop dashing into things with both guns blazing. He cleared his throat and lowered his attention to his stew and thanked whatever deity that might be listening, even one that might still be absent, that everything seemed to have worked itself out.

Arie sat back in her chair and watched everything play out in front of her. Her wolf was pacing and she had to control her breathing to keep it pushed down. Her eyes moved to each male at the table in a slow circle trying to judge distance if she had to get out of the way. Arie had learned a long time ago to not keep her distance when a bunch of men were _working things out_. Watching Naythin and Bobby was like watching a Mexican stand off...who was going to blink or run first. Thankfully, no one ran. She smiled wide when they shook hands. Looking at Dean, she arched an eyebrow and watched him relax. Shaking her head slightly, she leaned forward and picked up her fork. “Now that the theater portion of the evening is through. Bobby, why don’t you tell us how Dean was when he was little.” 

Dean stifled a chuckle but couldn’t help the rather large grin that split his face though he refused to look up where Arie could see it. There was no way he was going to encourage her sarcastic smartass remarks. _Huh,_ he thought, _wonder where she learned that from?_

Reaching over to the nightstand, Arie slapped her hand at the alarm clock to turn it off. Dropping an arm over her eyes, she groaned loudly. Once everyone had calmed down, dinner went smoothly and Bobby proceeded to tell some pretty funny stories about Dean. They’d all stayed up until well after midnight before Naythin left to go back to the pack house which was everyone else’s cue to head off to bed. After a few minutes of arguing, Bobby finally relented and slept in Dean’s old room and as Arie had walked back to their room, she chuckled softly when she heard the lock click into place and a chair bump against the door.

Peeking out from under her arm, She smiled as Dean rolled over towards her. Arie was getting married today. The grin that broke out on her face would have outshined the sun. Turning to meet Dean, she wrapped an arm across his ribs. “Time to get up, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean mumbled something unintelligible and rather sleepy as he rolled nearly on top of Arie and turned his head to one side so he didn’t inhale the pillow. He’d been up half the night. Arie had no way of knowing that he had. He’d went down stairs to check the locks, peered through the blinds a few times to be certain that no glowing eyes met his in the darkness. He’d turned on her laptop and searched ancient archives for a way to get Sam out of Hell, and then he’d tossed back a few shots to keep himself from either crying in frustrated grief or throwing her laptop, in down right **rage** , against a wall when he, yet again, found nothing of use. Turning off her lap top he walked out onto the porch and searched the woods with his eyes. He never left the house, or left the door vulnerable for something to slip inside, but he felt… _off_ , like something was out there looking back at him but he couldn’t seem to find whatever it was, out there in the darkness. At long last, somewhere around four in the morning, when he knew that the sun would soon shoo away the darkness and every type of creeping thing with it, he’d went back inside, locked the door, checked it twice, and headed back to bed. 

Giving Dean a slight shake, Arie pulled her head back a little. “Hey. You don’t want to be late for your own wedding do you?” There was something about the way he just laid there that bothered her. He looked tense and...out of sorts. Lifting her hand off his side, she brought it up and gently brushed her fingertips across his forehead down his cheek and along his jaw line. “Dean? Rough night?” 

Dean didn’t bother to deny it. That was one thing about Arie, even before she was a Lycan. She could easily sniff out his bullshit. He nodded in response, firmly enough that she’d know it was his answer. He snuggled close after that, burying his face against her neck. He thought of telling her what he’d… _felt_? No. Today was her day and creepy feelings of being watched in the darkness could wait to be talked about another time. 

Arie pushed her arm under his pillow, wrapped it over the back of his shoulders and held him close. The whole Bobby thing must have still been bugging him. She’d hoped that the fact that Naythin and Bobby had shaken hands before Naythin left would have calmed him down even more but evidently not. She’d gotten used to Dean getting up in the middle of the night and now it had gotten to the point that Arie barely woke up when he did. “It’s going to be okay.” She rubbed his back and just held him. Arie really hated when he was like this. She wanted to fix it...to make whatever it was go away but, like he’d said before, he wasn’t an invalid either and she couldn’t hold his hand through everything. Trying to lighten the mood, Arie pulled her head back a little and smirked. “Please tell me you’re not wearing jeans and boots to our wedding?” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. So much for what he was going to tell her about the night before. Her teasing banter always made him feel better and lightened his load, at least for a little while. He shook his head as he pulled his own head back far enough so he could look at her. “Nah, Naythin went shoppin’ and found me this zip front thong I thought I’d wear.” He hadn’t been trying to sound sexy but the raw sound to his voice from sleep lent a hand to his teasing joke. 

Arie’s eyes glazed over as a mental picture popped into her head. Her stomach clenched and she couldn’t help the way her legs started to slowly scissor back and forth. “Uh…” She cleared her throat and forced herself to look past his face to the far wall. “I think maybe you should save that for...after...the wedding.” A light sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead and she had to fan herself to try and cool down. “Okay. I think that’s enough of that.” 

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that broke from between his lips. He rolled onto his back as he continued to laugh, then rolled back toward Arie and reached for her. “Gettin’ a little hot?” He smirked and leaned in, catching her bottom lip between his own. He suckled at it a moment before releasing. “If I can’t wear that I guess it’s combat boots and jeans or nothin’.” He shrugged carelessly and had to fight back the grin, knowing full well that he had a black suit waiting for him, hidden from prying eyes in the backseat of the Impala. 

Arie glared and smacked him on the arm. “I’m glad you think it’s funny.” Any further words were cut off and replaced by a groan as he captured her lip and sucked on it gently. Her free hand slid up his side and cupped his cheek. She growled when he pulled away, her eyes dancing with fire. “Combat boots huh. Not sure how Bobby would feel about it but I’d go with the _nothing_ if I had to pick.” Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the clock and sighed. “We’ve got two hours to get to the pack house. Ceremony starts at eleven.” Her eyes traveled down the length of him even though he was covered from the waist down with the blanket, she knew every inch of him. Biting her bottom lip, Arie forced herself to throw back the blanket and slide her arm out from under Dean. “Get up or we’re never going to make it.” Shaking her head, Arie made a beeline for the bathroom making sure to not only close the door but lock it as well. 

Dean quirked a brow at the mention of Bobby being at a ceremony in which Dean was naked. “Well since the only Winchester diaper he ever changed, and that was only once, was Sam’s, I’m willin’ to bet that he wouldn’t be too thrilled about seein’ me walk around the pack house naked as the day I was born.” He smiled and couldn’t help the chuckle that worked its way out of him. He nodded to her declaration that they needed to get going or else they wouldn’t _be_ going, and he watched her climb from the bed, his eyes slowly roving slowly over every bare inch of flesh as she scurried into the bathroom. 

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and pulled, albeit exhaustively to his feet. He crossed the distance between himself and the bathroom door. “Hey! I’m gonna head to the pack house and get ready there. I’m not supposed to see you anyway so I just figured that’d make the bathroom thing easier.” He waited for a response before continuing. “I’ll start the coffee for ya on my way out. Love you!” 

Arie stood under the spray of the shower and let it wash over her. The heat did little for her over active libido but it eased her tense muscles and she was able to think a bit more clearly. Tipping the bottle of shampoo into her hand and scrubbing her hair, she heard Dean at the door. Pushing the shower curtain open, she craned her head out and smiled. “Okay. Drive safe. Love you too!” Closing the curtain, the smile was small but stayed for the duration of her shower. With a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body, Arie went to the back bedroom and got her dress. She couldn’t help the way her smile grew as she held it up in front of her. Holding the dress to her chest, Arie stepped back out into the hallway and screamed. Bobby was standing in the doorway of the bedroom staring at her. “Bobby! I thought you left with Dean.” Her hand went to her heart as she tried to calm it down as well as her wolf. There was no shifting allowed but her wolf wasn’t liking the restriction. 

Bobby was normally up with the sun so when he looked over at the clock on the small nightstand and it read eight thirty, he had to check his watch to make sure it was right. Sitting up in the bed, he could hear voices from down the hall and figured Dean and Arie were up and getting ready. He thought about grabbing his stuff and leaving with Dean but he wanted to talk to Arie for a minute before hand. He got up and stood next to the barricaded door and listened carefully. He couldn’t make out what was being said but the sound of Dean’s deep belly laugh had him chuckling also. He hadn’t heard that sound in a very long time. A few minutes later, he heard a door close and the sound of a shower turning on. Crossing the small room, he pulled out his one good suit and quickly got dressed. As he finished his tie, he heard Dean tell Arie he was leaving. The _love you_ he tossed out wasn’t done carelessly either. Bobby heard the intent and the love behind it. Shaking his head, he waited in the bedroom until he heard the Impala rumble to life and pull out of the driveway. Dismantling his barricade, Bobby opened the door, leaned against the jamb and waited for Arie to emerge. Her ear splitting scream nearly deafened him and he quickly held his hands up to calm her down. “Sorry about that. I uhh...I wanted to talk to you for a minute without Mr. Big Bad Wolf nosing around.” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

Arie nodded and glanced down at herself. “Let me put this in the bedroom and we can talk in the kitchen.” When Bobby nodded and headed down the stairs, Arie had to grab onto the door to stay upright. Hurrying into the bedroom, she laid the dress on the bed and pulled on a pair of Dean’s sweat pants and a tank top. Giving the dress a quick look, Arie hurried down the stairs to find Bobby sitting at the table with two cups of coffee. Taking a seat across from him, Arie wrapped her hands around the cup as if she were trying to warm her hands. 

Bobby heaved a heavy sigh and stared down into his cup of coffee. “I’m not very good at this mushy stuff so I’m just gonna throw it out there.” He paused a moment, taking a sip of his coffee. “I want to thank you for what you’ve done for Dean.” He held his hand up to stop her from talking. “Let me finish. This is the closest he’s ever had to a real home since his Momma died. I can tell how much he loves you and how much you love him. Any fool could see it a mile away. Lucian was a good man but, I’m glad you’re with Dean. You keep him balanced and he needs that.” Lifting his cup, he downed half of it before looking up and groaning. Grabbing a handful of napkins, he shoved them across the table. “Don’t start with the water works. Dean’ll kick my ass for upsetting you on your wedding day.” Faster than he could blink, Arie had her arms around him and was hugging him hard. It took him a second for it to register but he raised his arms and returned the hug. Clearing his throat, he patted her on the back and smiled. “Yeah okay. Go on get ready and I’ll drive ya to the pack house.” 

Dean pulled the Impala into its bay in the pack garage and turned off her engine. He shouldered open the door and pulled to his feet. He’d dressed in just a pair of sweats and a tee, shoved his feet into a pair of flip flops, the very idea of him wearing flip flops, _ever_ , tickled him nearly as much as saying the word _Vampire_ and meaning it. He closed the driver’s side door and opened the back. Leaning in he grabbed the hanger of the suit that was nicely protected by the plastic sleeve over it. He grabbed up the pair of dress shoes that sat on the floor of the back seat and pulled back out of the car, shutting the car door. The dress socks were tucked into the bottom of the plastic suit protector along with the box that held both Arie’s _real_ engagement ring and her wedding band. Also inside were the cufflinks he’d managed to snag a few years back when he and Sam had been working a case. They were real gold and had small green jewels in them that glittered in the light. He headed for the door that lead into the pack house. Upon reaching it he stopped and stared off into the nearby woods. The hair on his neck stood on end and he was certain he’d caught a flash of dark hair from the corner of his eye, but not even the bushes had been disturbed. Maybe he was simply worried over nothing. It’s what he told himself, but the hunter in him was on high alert. Something was stalking him out in the dark, and he’d be damned if it was to get anywhere near his family. 

Hurrying inside he headed straight for the security office and punched in his code. As soon as the door opened it shoved it wide. He began barking orders for the men to keep a better watch outside along the perimeter of the fence as well as inside along the interior of the wall. He demanded that these men report back in to Alek every hour, and no one was allowed to be slouching in his duties or else they would be dealt with, by him, a fait no one seemed to relish. Storming back out of the office he hurried toward the stairs that led to the Alpha suite, taking them two at a time, telling himself the whole way that he had good men out there, some of them damn good. And that whatever it was that had been lurking would be found and properly dealt with. 

Adam had been sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk when the door beeped and was thrown open. “Jesus!” He yelled as he nearly toppled over the back of the chair. Dean stormed in and started glaring at the monitors as if one of them had offended him in some way. He barely had time to ask him what was up, when he started in about extra men on the wall and the perimeter. Adam looked at the monitors but didn’t see any reason to be alarmed. He only nodded his head like a bobble head doll and agreed. You didn’t argue with Dean Winchester on a good day let alone when he was like this. The threat of being _dealt with_ was enough to make him lose his lunch but he just kept nodding and “Yes siring” like a crazy. When Dean finally left, Adam sagged back into his chair and reached for a radio with a shaky hand. It took three tries before he managed to hit the call button and start to move guys around. 

Arie stood in front of the bathroom mirror and held her hair up and let it fall at least half a dozen times. Sighing angrily, she decided to leave it down. Since getting pregnant, her hair decided it was a fine time to grow like a weed. Turning sideways, Arie shook her head slightly and waited for her hair to settle back down. It was now well past the middle of her back and within a couple of months, if it kept up the same pace, it would be past her ass. No way that was going to happen. Touching up her make-up, Arie turned around one more time and smiled. The dress wasn’t fancy but it suited her. The white made all her tattoos stand out and her hair seemed to have darkened a couple of shades. Picking up her heels, she hurried down the hall to the stairs. Stopping at the top, she took a deep breath and managed to walk down them slowly. 

“Oh my God.” 

Arie looked up when she was only half way down. Bobby was standing next to the couch staring up at her. His mouth hung open and his eyes were blinking a mile a minute. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Arie turned around slowly. “Do I look okay?” 

_Okay_? Bobby smiled and shook his head. “If Dean doesn’t wanna marry ya, I sure will. Wow.” He walked slowly across the room, turned sideways and bent his arm at the elbow. “M’lady? Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to your wedding?” 

Dean quickly showered and even attempted to tame his spikes, paring them and combing them down and to one side. He hated trying to do this, his hair had never been easily tamed, it was one of the many reasons he had his hair as short as he did. Easier to care for, no mess, no fuss. But today wasn’t just any day, and for that reason he tackled the monster that was his hair. 

After about a half dozen tries and a lot more gel than usual, he managed to get a look that was somewhat less wind and untamed. He heaved a sigh of relief and vowed to himself that he’d never do that again. He’d even picked up a small bottle, tester size, of some more expensive cologne instead of just Old Spice. It wasn’t like he had the money to blow on cologne, at least not before he and Arie had come into pack money, but he just felt wrong spending it on something as stupid as cologne. So he’d done what he would have done back when it was just him and Sammy with all those fake credit cards. He stole it. Yep. Luckily he still had a way with the ladies and it only took a little flirting to have the sales girl eating out of the palm of his hand. When she went to help another customer, he snatched the bottle and away he went, blending into the crowd. He’d warned Naythin on threat of death, as they’d reached the car that Saturday afternoon, _not_ to tell Arie what he’d done. Something told him that she wouldn’t be too thrilled about the way he’d carried on with the sales girl just to get the chance to do a little five finger discount shopping. Nothing had happened, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

He straightened his bow tie three times before finally glaring at himself in the mirror and giving up. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living area of the Alpha suit and sat down on the sofa and began to pull on his socks and dress shoes. 

Naythin had spent much of the early morning hours making sure everything was set for the wedding. The small chapel was decked out in flowers and pillar candles on tall gold stands. It was about time something good happened in the place. Looking at his watch, he swore and made a mad dash for the house. Running through the kitchen and taking the main stairs two at a time, he hit his bedroom door so hard Naythin was surprised it didn’t crack. Stripping off his clothes as he hit the shower, he did a fast scrub job before hurrying back into the bedroom with a towel slung low on his hips. Going to the back of his closet, he pulled out a black garment bag. Taking it back to his bed, he laid it out and carefully unzipped it. The black suite was tucked inside along with the white dress shirt and black bow tie. Naythin wasn’t the type of guy to get dressed up and the suit was the only one he owned. Going to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxers and black silk socks. Putting them on, he pulled the small bottle of cologne from the back of the dresser and gave his neck a couple drops. The stuff wasn’t fancy but it did the job. Going back to his bed, he pulled the tux out of the garment bag and started to get dressed. 

Twenty minutes later, Naythin stood in front of the Alpha suite door feeling a little uncomfortable dressed like a penguin. Knocking lightly, he waited for Dean to open the door. Tugging at his bow tie, he was tempted to rip the thing off. 

Dean had just finished tying the laces of his dress shoes when he heard a knock at the door. He pulled to his feet and grabbed one of the cufflinks he’d laid on one of the end tables and started, rather clumsily, to connect it to the cuff of the snow white dress shirt he wore. He managed to fasten it just as he reached the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open and couldn’t help but grin. “Oh hey, have you seen Naythin? Scruffy lookin’ little guy, about yay tall…” He pantomimed Naythin’s height, holding his hand next to him about the height Naythin would have been standing next to Dean. 

Naythin glared, rolled his eyes and pushed past Dean. “Funny. Real funny.” He took one look at Dean’s bow tie and reached for it. “Hold still.” He untied the thing, evened out the ends and retied it. “There. Now you don’t look like you were drunk when you tied it.” Stepping back, he whistled long and low. “You clean up nice, Winchester.” 

Dean pursed his lips in half hearted irritation but couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided grin. “You too, Emerson,” he conceded with a nod as he allowed his gaze to move over the usually disheveled looking Lycan. He self consciously ran a hand over his smoothed out hair and stepped back then turned, grabbing the other cufflink off the end table. 

“Have you seen Arie yet? Is she...y’know… Y’think she’ll think I look okay?” he inquired nervously. 

Naythin leaned against one of the bed posts, crossed his arms over his chest as much as the suit coat would allow. “I saw Bobby’s truck pull up right before I got in the house. I’m sure she’s down at the chapel with Beth. As far as how you look? I don’t swing that way but I gotta tell ya, you’re lookin’ pretty hot.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. Glancing down at his watch, Naythin stood up straight and tapped Dean on the arm. “You ready to rock and roll, Romeo?” 

Dean snorted at Naythin’s declaration that he didn’t swing that way but he smiled and nodded to the compliment. A bit of relief washing through him. Of course, Naythin was a guy, not a chick, so how much could he really rely on what another guy thought. He wished Sam was here, for a number of reasons, but at the moment because he knew that Sam would give it to him straight and not pull any punches. If he looked stupid, Sam would tell him….and probably laugh. So maybe it was a good thing Sam wasn’t here to answer that for him since that laugh would have incited a tackle which would have had them sparring playfully, but when the Winchesters sparred, usually things got broken and or ripped to shreds. 

“Uh, yeah,” he muttered to Naythin’s question. “I just gotta grab my coat.” He walked past Naythin and into the bathroom, grabbing the coat off the back of the door and, thankfully, noticed the box containing Arie’s rings and snatched it up. 

“Question,” Dean began as he headed back out of the bathroom. “When should I give Arie her engagement ring?” He tossed the small box containing both rings to Naythin. 

Naythin waited for Dean to emerge from the bathroom. He looked down at himself and smoothed out the lapels of his jacket about a dozen times before he was satisfied they looked okay. When Dean came out, he caught the small box in his hand and frowned. “Normally when you ask her to marry you but, since that ship has sailed just put ‘em both on her finger at the same time.” Naythin cracked open the box and gawked. “Dean. Man, these are...wow.” He closed the box and stuffed it in the pocket of his suit coat. “She’s gonna love ‘em.” 

At the crack about giving Arie a ring when he asked her to marry him, Dean shot Naythin a look that said that if he wasn’t in a suit, about to get married, Naythin would have found himself in a headlock. He chewed at his bottom lip nervously while Naythin looked at the rings and this time he gave an audible sigh with relief when Naythin said that Arie would love them. 

“Cas helped me with the Enochian part of the band. Well, he corrected my Latin too. Latin was always Sam’s thing…” He cleared his throat and lifted a hand, running it down his face. “Okay...let’s get outta here.” He started for the door and came to an abrupt halt. He looked up at the ceiling and back down at Naythin. “Have you seen Cas? Is he here or…?” 

Naythin had to hit the brakes hard to not run right into Dean when he stopped. Moving to his side, Naythin followed his gaze to the ceiling. “Nope. Maybe he’s at the chapel with Arie? Give him a shout when we get there.” Going to the door, he pulled it open and stepped to the side. “Let’s go.” He made a sweeping motion with his hand from Dean toward the door.

Dean paused for a moment longer while he thought about what Naythin said. He hadn’t heard from Cas in a couple days and he was worried that maybe the angel had forgotten. He was after all the Balky Bartokomous of Heaven. He thought about calling him right then and there, but he also considered what Naythin had said, if Cas was with Arie, calling him here would only make Arie unnecessarily worried. He blinked a couple times as Naythin’s words and the opening of the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Oh, yeah right,” he agreed somewhat belatedly, and hurried out the door. 

Naythin led the way down the hall to the stairs. He kept looking back to make sure Dean was following him. He couldn’t help but notice how distracted Dean was and chalked it up to pre wedding day nerves. As they hit the bottom of the stairs, Naythin watched as members of the house stared as Naythin and Dean walked through to the back door. It wasn’t everyday they saw the former Boogeyman and their Alpha dressed up. The rest of the walk to the small chapel was quiet. The soft grass muffled their footsteps as they crossed the lawn. Naythin stopped at the door and checked himself over. Coat was buttoned, shoes clean, lapels in order. Good to go. His hand hovered over the door knob as he looked over at Dean. “Arie’s in the back room with Beth. Just go to the front and wait with Bobby. I’ll check in with the girls and see if they’ve seen Cas.” 

Dean darted and he nodded distractedly, his gaze surveying the landscape around them. The hunter in him saw all their weak spots and he took a step back and held up a finger for Naythin to wait. Pulling his ear bud out of his pocket, Dean put it in his ear and tapped it. “Where the FUCK are you people! Your Alphas are IN THE CHAPEL what the HELL are you protecting? Your frickin’ lunches!?” he hissed. “I want a sniper on the roof of the chapel, two in the woods nearby and two more walking the perimeter around the chapel, ya got me? If I don’t see bodies in the next five minutes I’ll be spending my honeymoon up your asses!”

He jerked the ear bud out of his ear and swore softly under his breath, his eyes darting here and there. This wasn’t the time for these fuckers to go soft on him. They needed to keep a close eye out. There was something out there, Dean could feel it in his gut, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and it made his hunter want to fight. None of which were good things on the day of your wedding. As soon as he saw the men running out of the pack house to take position, Dean relaxed a little. He turned and shoved the ear bud in Naythin’s hand. “I know you don’t want this, but please...Arie’ll kill me if I have that on...but I need to make sure they’re protecting my family...and their own asses.” 

Pulling his hand away from the door knob, Naythin watched as Dean inserted his ear bud and railed into the security team. He looked around the area, his eyebrows pulled down so tight they nearly touched. _What the hell_? he thought as Dean started demanding snipers. Now his own alarms started going off and he stepped away from the door, his head tilted back slightly and he inhaled deeply. Nothing out of the ordinary came to him and when he concentrated his hearing there wasn't’ anything alarming there either so why in the name of all that’s holy was Dean acting like they were about to be invaded? He was about to ask when Dean shoved the ear bud into his hand. He stared down at the small piece of plastic in the palm of his hand before closing his fist tightly around it. “No problem.” Opening his hand, he picked up the ear bud and slipped it in his ear. Tapping it twice, he cleared his throat. “Yeah, this is Emerson. I got Dean’s ear bud so if anything goes down let me know.” He paused for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed and started to glow. “Fuck you too, Adam and your sister.” Tapping the ear bud, he growled softly and shook himself. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door knob. “You ready?” 

Dean quirked a single brow at Naythin and Adam obviously having an issue. “What’s with you and Adam?” he inquired, not moving from where he’d stopped earlier. “Don’t you wanna know what’s going on?” Both his brows rose before one quirked a bit higher than the other. 

“Nothing.” Naythin answered a lot more aggressively than he’d intended to. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself a little before looking back at Dean. “What’s going on? Why are you acting like we’re about to be overrun by God only knows what? Snipers? Really? We’re on pack house grounds. If we were off property then yeah I could see half the freaking teams being set up but this? A little overkill don’t ya think?” The collar of his shirt was suddenly way too tight and he tugged on it repeatedly. 

Dean stared unflinchingly at Naythin though from the corners of his eyes he was still watching for whatever it was that had been following him. “It’s soft thinkin’ like that that’ll get ya killed. I already have one infant I need to protect, I don’t need another one. And no, it’s not overkill. Actually I wish I had more. And I wish half of ‘em were hunters.” He paused a moment to let that sink in a bit. “Last night, when I was makin’ my rounds at the farm. I looked out into the darkness, and something looked back at me.” He heaved a heavy sigh and turned his attention to surveying the area again before he looked back at Naythin. “I dunno what it is. But I can bet that it’s somethin’ I use to hunt.” He shook his head and looked around them again. “If it were rogue hunters we could smell them.” He shrugged a shoulder. “This thing has no smell. No sound. And it fuckin’ moves from one place to another like it’s frickin’ Gazoo. Only a few things I know of that move like that, and none of them are friendly. Oh and, I last caught a glimpse of it when I was comin’ into the pack house this morning.” 

Naythin looked around again, this time his brain had flipped a switch and he was back in security mode. He scanned the area, his eyes pausing at each member of the team's location before continuing on. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “You think something is _hunting_ you?” Naythin’s head snapped to the side when he heard the safety click off on one of the teams rifles. He closed the gap between himself and Dean and spoke quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. “Does Arie know about this because she’s going to lose it if she thinks some _thing_ is after you.” 

Dean sighed when Naythin asked if he thought something was hunting him. “Me, Arie, you, the entire pack, I dunno. But it’s here and whatever it is, it aims to kill. That I know because, I never hunted anything that didn’t kill. Guess that’s why Lycans were never on my list.” 

Dean’s head tilted back when the sound of the safety on one of their rifles clicking off met his ears. He sniffed the air despite already knowing there’d be nothing to smell. He noted the way Naythin closed the distance between them. “Nah, I didn’t tell her. It’s her wedding day. She doesn’t need to worry about anything today. Tomorrow’ll be here soon enough.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin stepped back and sighed. “Alright. Alright. Let’s do this before she comes out here looking for us because with one look she’s gonna know something's up.” Going back to the door, he counted to ten before turning the handle and pushing it open. 

Dean nodded, Naythin was right, if they didn’t stop standing here looking like doomsday preppers Arie was gonna have her wedding day ruined anyway. He took one more look around before following Naythin’s lead and headed into the chapel. 

Arie and Beth were in the back room putting the finishing touches on Arie’s hair and makeup. Beth had picked some wildflowers and was tucking them in and using bobby pins to make sure they stayed in place. When she was done, she added a small amount of blush to Arie’s cheeks and dusted her face, neck and shoulders with a light bronzing powder that had a slight shimmer to it. Stepping back, she waved her hand over her face to keep from crying. “You’re beautiful. No surprise there but you’re glowing. Dean’s gonna fall over at the altar when he sees you.” 

Arie stood in front of the full length mirror and smiled. “You think so?” She twirled around in a circle and sighed. “It’s not fancy but I couldn’t pass it up when I saw it.” Going over to a small chair, she sat down and placed a hand over her lower belly. “Are they here yet?” She asked Beth as the woman picked up the small red box from the table next to the mirror. 

“Let me check.” Beth went to the door and carefully opened it enough so she could see down the aisle. Bobby was standing near the altar looking very nervous and out of place. The sound of a door opening had Beth ducking back inside and closing the door. “They just walked in and I have to say both them clean up very nice.” Beth smiled and walked back to Arie, picking up the small red box and handed it to her. “He’s going to love the ring, Arie.” 

Arie took the box and cracked open the lid. Inside was a plain white gold band. Picking it up, she angled it so she could see the inside. Laser etched inside was a perfect replica of her wolf’s paw print circling the band. “I hope so. You have no idea how hard it was to get that damn ink off my hand and not let him see.” Closing the box, she handed it back to Beth and looked around. “Did you see Cas anywhere?” 

Beth took the box and shook her head. “No. I didn’t. Maybe you should. Call him? Pray...to him? Not sure how that works.” 

Arie looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know if he’ll come if I call. I’ve never tried it before.” She chewed on the inside of her lip and stood up. “What the hell.” Clearing her throat, Arie closed her eyes and bowed her head. “Uhhh Castiel? Guardian angel of Dean Winchester. If you’re listening we’d really like for you to show up...now. Please.” She cracked her eyes before slamming them shut quickly. “Amen.” 

Castiel appeared in the room where the two women stood, both of which were dressed up nicely. He was confused for a moment, the knitting of his forehead proof of that. “Is today…?” He tried out a replica of Dean’s charming smile but only managed to look adorable, not dead sexy. “I knew that. I did. I just need to….um...Nothing. Hold on. I’ll change.” He looked down at his trench and usual black slacks, white shirt and royal blue tie before looking back up at Arie. “Maybe something a little more reverend and a little less….tax collector, I think that’s what Dean calls it…” 

Arie and Beth both squealed and grabbed for each other when Cas was suddenly...there. Arie had to sit down to catch her breath. “You really shouldn't do that to a pregnant woman, Cas and yes, today is the day.” 

Beth glared at the angel and huffed. “Yeah. Reverend would be better, thank you.” Squatting down next to Arie, she squeezed her hand. “You okay?” When Arie nodded quickly, Beth shook her head. “Don’t be one of those brides that passes out at the altar.” Standing up, Beth started for the door. “Cas, will you stay with her? I need to talk to Bobby for a second.” 

At Beth’s affirmation that indeed reverend would look better, Castiel changed in the second it took for him to step forward. He was dressed all in black, the jacket and dress slacks and white collar looking every bit like something a Priest would wear. When Beth looked back at him and Arie from the door and asked if he’d stay with Arie, Castiel nodded. He lowered his attention to Arie and offered a tight lipped smile, still not all that great at making small talk, or knowing when to lie, just to name a few of his deficiencies when it came to human emotions and actions. 

“Do you need anything?” he inquired, at a loss for anything else to say. 

*

Dean walked in and headed straight for Bobby. He whispered in the elder hunter’s ear, filling him in on what he’d had felt and saw mere glimpses of, but never the actual who or what it was, more the bushes rustling or those glowing eyes in the darkness. He went on to assure Bobby that he had the Lycan’s security team watching out for everyone at the moment, and that he really wanted to keep this from Arie, at least for today. 

Bobby listened intently, his eyes darting from window to window, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he started to shift back and forth on his feet. “You’ve pissed off a whole lot of ugly in your time, boy. The list is long.” Shaking his head, he ran a hand over his beard before nodding. “It’s your show. I’m just a guest here but when this is done and you and the little Mrs. have...yeah. You let me know and I’ll start trying to figure out what it is. The short list is gonna be what haven’t you pissed off.” His gaze darted to the back of the room and he held up his hand to silence Dean and Naythin as a young woman dressed in a peach colored strapless dress was walking up the aisle. “This one of yours?” He asked Dean with a nod of his head. 

Dean turned his head and saw Beth heading their way. He swallowed hard and struggled to push his wolf down as panic nearly drowned him. “Yeah,” he managed to croak. _Arie’s fine. She’s okay or Beth would be running and screaming, not just walking up. Arie’s fine. The baby is fine. Arie’s fine. The baby is fine._ He began a mantra affirmation of that in his head, speaking it over and over and over in an attempt to not only ease himself but his wolf. The last thing he needed was to ruin Arie’s wedding by wolfing out before she even had the chance to walk down the aisle. He cleared his throat and nodded to Beth, waiting for her to speak her piece. 

Beth hit the end of the aisle and walked slowly toward the altar. She’d never met Bobby Singer but easily picked him out from the three men standing in front of her. The were huddled close together talking and she slowed down so she didn’t interrupt. When she was about halfway to them, she saw Bobby look up and she nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Oh boy. Her wolf perked up and quickly started to back peddle. Even though Bobby wasn’t a Lycan he still gave off that same strong Alpha vibe that Dean did. She took slow easy breaths to calm her wolf before she continued. Stopping a few feet from the small group, she saw the look on Dean’s face. “She’s fine. Cas is with her. I just need to ask Bobby a favor.” Beth smiled when she saw Dean relax. Looking over at Bobby, she turned and started back down the aisle. “Can I speak to you for a moment? In private?” 

At Beth’s soothing words, had Dean been a weaker man he likely would have collapsed from the sheer relief her words conjured. He took a deep breath through his nose and blew it out, glancing Naythin’s way. The bad part about what Beth had said was that if she’d noticed how nervous he was, then that meant Arie would too, and that was something he just wouldn’t allow. 

“I need to relax and I know it, but….well, you heard Bobby,” Dean whispered, okay maybe more like hissed, to Naythin. 

Bobby’s leaving with Beth caught Dean’s eye and drew his attention, it only then dawned on him that Bobby and Beth were strangely suited for each other. He frowned thoughtfully at that, never having really considered Bobby being with another woman after the way his wife had died. But Lycans were a strong bunch. Huh… 

Stopping halfway down the aisle, Beth held out her hand and smiled. “We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Beth Rands, Arie’s best friend.” When Bobby shook her hand, it was a firm handshake but also not one he would have given to a man. Looking up at him, she leaned in a bit closer. “I know...You’re practically Dean’s father and well, Arie doesn’t have a father anymore. He died when she was a teenager and I was hoping you’d give her away. She doesn’t know I'm asking and neither does Dean. I want this to be perfect for both of them.” 

_Bobby was less than thrilled to be so far from Dean but the woman, Beth, didn’t look like she could wolf out and rip his head off his shoulders at any given moment. Her hand was surprisingly soft and he actually felt a little guilty to thinking it. Her question shocked him and he couldn’t help but look back at Dean and stare at him for a long moment. Images of the first time he laid eyes on the kid standing protectively over his little brother while Sam slept in a car seat watching their father pull away on his way to a hunt. Sniffing loudly, he nodded his head and looked back at Beth. “Sure. I’d be honored.”_

Beth had to keep herself from jumping up and down. “Thank you so much.” She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “Stand at the end of the aisle and I’ll bring Arie out when it’s time.” She turned and took two steps before going back and giving Bobby a hug. “You’re a good man, Bobby Singer.” Pulling away, she practically floated down the aisle and back to Arie and Cas. 

Well if that didn’t beat all. Bobby raised a hand and touched his cheek where Beth had kissed him. He could still feel her lips on his skin and couldn’t help the smirk that lifted the corner of his lip. Shaking his head, he went to the end of the aisle and waited like he’d been told. Checking his suit to make sure it was situated, he glanced at the door where Beth had disappeared into. “She’s kinda scrawny.” He mumbled to himself before shaking his head and looking back at Dean and Naythin. 

Naythin turned his back to Beth and Bobby and looked pointedly at Dean. “Ya think? Deep breaths, yoga, something because she’s gonna know something's up besides the usual holy shit I’m gettin hitched nerves.” He looked back down the aisle and back at Dean. “Think happy thoughts, Tinkerbell.” Naythin walked over to the other side of the aisle and took his place as Best Man. 

Dean harrumphed and rolled his eyes at Naythin. Great advice. He heaved a heavy sigh and threw up the mask he used to wear every day of his life. There. Now no one will ever know. He took another breath and plastered on a smile. It was honest and sincere, he hadn’t put up enough of a wall that those feelings, the ones he felt for Arie, would be blocked. Just his nervousness and his fears. His eyes went to one of the windows and if he hadn’t had Lycan eyes he would have run out the door of the chapel with both guns blazing. But it wasn’t the whatever it was that had been silently stalking him, instead it was one of his men trading off with another. Apparently it was feeding time at the O.K. Corral. 

Beth closed the door behind her and couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on her face. She went up to Arie and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Looking at Cas, she pointed to the door. “You better get out there before Dean passes out. Never seen a guy so nervous about getting married before.” Turning back to Arie, she took hold of her hands and squeezed. “I have a surprise for you when we go out the door.” 

Arie glared at her friend. “What did you do?” Her eyes narrowed but held no anger whatsoever. 

Beth just smiled wider and refused to say anything more. 

Castiel nodded to Beth’s instructions and disappeared in the next second only to reappear between Dean and Naythin. Dean looked back at the sound of angel wings, Castiel’s appearing out of nowhere no longer surprised him, at least for the most part, so he barely acknowledged that the angel had appeared. He thought about it a moment and turned to Castiel, murmuring softly to him, telling him everything that had been happening and making it a point that the angel understood that Arie was _**not**_ to know, at least not until the day was over. 

“I should go check it out.” 

Dean looked back at the angel like he was out of his mind. “Yeah, sure thing, Michael Cole, but how about we finish the wedding first.” It wasn’t a question. He stared pointedly at the angel, an unspoken warning in his eyes. He relaxed a little when Cas merely gave a curt nod and turned his attention to the aisle. 

Naythin watched Dean and Cas and from the look on Dean’s face he was telling the angel about the _thing_ that was out there. So much for Dean relaxing. Naythin jumped as his cell phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, he read the text message from Beth telling him to start the music. He sent a quick reply, marched over to a small sound board and flipped a couple switches. By the time he got back to his spot, Here Comes the Bride had started. He turned to face the back of the chapel, his hands clasped in front of him, his feet shoulder width apart. 

Dean turned and faced the back of the chapel. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him but he ignored the angel for the time being. Dean knew Castiel meant well, but the last thing he needed to tell Arie was that they had no one to officiate because Castiel had went out to locate whatever it was what had been watching the house, and him, for the last couple of days. Yeah, not happening. He’d apologize and explain things more to Castiel later. He cleared his throat and glanced back at Naythin briefly before turning his attention once more to the back of the chapel awaiting Arie’s entrance. 

Arie’s head shot up when she heard the music start. “Oh boy.” She whispered as she stood and stared at Beth. “Guess there’s no turning back now, huh?” She was kidding of course but the butterflies in her stomach were not helping matters. 

Beth took Arie’s hand and started for the door. “Just remember who’s waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Concentrate on his face and you’ll be just fine.” Opening the door, Beth led Arie out and stopped next to Bobby. “Thank you again for doing this.” She smiled at Arie, gathered up her skirt and hurried along the wall to the front. 

Arie stared at Beth as she hurried away. Confusion painted all over her face. “What is she talking about?” When all Bobby did was face the front of the chapel and offer his arm, Arie nearly broke out in tears. She’d never thought about anyone giving her away. Her hand shook like a leaf in a stiff breeze as she stepped next to Bobby and accepted his arm. “Thank you.” Was all she could manage as she turned to face the front. 

Standing at the end of the aisle, Dean was wearing a black suit complete with bow tie and dress shoes. Arie inhaled and smelled his cologne but it wasn’t his usual Old Spice. This one had more of a woodsy smell to it and she really liked it. Her wolf perked up and started to come forward but she had to push her back. None of that, Arie thought. As they got closer, she couldn’t help but notice that even Dean’s hair was different. Gone were the wild looking spikes. Instead, it was laying flat and actually had a part to it. “Wow.” Her eyes were glued to Dean’s as if they were a lighthouse beacon guiding a wayward ship home. He was her home. He was her safe port in the storm. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile so wide his cheeks hurt when Arie started up the aisle. It took a moment to realize just who it was that was walking her up it and his heart did a little flip and his chest tightened. Despite the fact that he’d deny it with his last breath, his eyes shone with unshed tears as he allowed himself to roam over Arie. He could see the pink in her cheeks and the slight shimmer of the powder on her neck and over her bare shoulders. Her gown was a simple peasant dress, but it fit her to a tee. The flowers in her hair added to the wild Earth girl look about her and when he caught sight of the shimmer of tears in Arie’s eyes his smile widened, if that were even possible. He now knew what people meant by the glow of a pregnant woman and the glow of a bride, because Arie had both and she put the moon and the stars to shame. 

The closer she and Bobby got to the front of the chapel, the faster her heart beat and the more she blinked. Crying was not supposed to happen until after the wedding. The last few feet seemed to take forever and it took all Arie had to not let go of Bobby’s arm and run the rest of the way. As she stepped up next to Dean, a small white handkerchief appeared in front of her. Looking up at Bobby, Arie smiled her thanks and dabbed at her eyes. Taking a slow deep breath, she faced Cas. _Here we go_ , she thought. 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he grabbed hold of Arie’s hands and rather than looking at Castiel to lead them he stared adoringly at her. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before Cas had the chance to say anything. 

Arie smiled and blinked back more tears. She didn’t trust her voice one bit. Dabbing at her eyes again, she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against Dean’s chest briefly before leaning back again. 

Castiel looked from one to the other confusedly. “Uh, can I begin?” he whispered. 

Bobby rolled his eyes at Cas from his place next to Naythin. “Of course ya can, Cas. Better hurry up before one of ‘em gets a case of the vapors.” 

Dean shot Bobby a playful glare and he turned to look at Cas and nod. “Yes, please start.” 

Castiel cleared his throat as though he were going to speak to the multitudes and not just four Lycans and a hunter. “A wedding is a celebration of love. Dean Winchester and Arie… Uh, what last name should I use?” 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes before they closed and he shook his head. 

Arie went from totally blissed out to panic is one fell swoop. “Uhh use...Saint Ryan.” She cringed, closed her eyes and refused to look up at Dean. Slowly reopening her eyes, she focused on Cas and tried to count every stitch on his collar. 

Dean wasn’t gonna lie, he hated that name. He hated it the way any new lover hates the last one, and probably more since it was the man with that name that had taken his place at Arie’s side. Had married her, held her, slept with her. No, he wasn’t going to deny that the very uttering of the name didn’t make his teeth clench and his wolf snarl softly in his head. But it was her name, and he wanted this to be a real wedding, to be legal, so he would bite his tongue and tuck those feelings back behind the wall he’d constructed in his heart all these many years. He cleared his throat and nodded as he looked at Castiel. “Go on.” 

Castiel gave a nod. “A wedding is a celebration of love. Dean Winchester and Arie Saint Ryan, today in the presence of...well, me…” he crossed out the name God on the sheet in front of him. “we celebrate this miracle in your lives. Here are some words on the true meaning of love. Love is patient, Love is kind; Love is not jealous or boastful; Love is not arrogant or rude; Love does not insist on its way; Love does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices with the right; Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. 

Learning to love each other and live together in harmony is one of the greatest challenges of marriage. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, and we are to hold it in high honor at all times. 

Dean and Arie, I charge you both as you stand in the presence of….uh, me, to remember that love, trust and loyalty are the foundation of happy and enduring marriage. No vows are more sacred than those you are about to make. If these vows are kept unbroken, and as you endeavor to do the will of...er...no never mind, that one doesn’t really work. Sorry…” 

Castiel shuffled the papers in front of him on the podium. “We’ll just move on to the vows.” He cleared his throat again. “Please join hands,” he peered over the edge of the podium and noticed that Dean was already holding Arie’s hands. “Oh, okay, forget that…” He looked back at the paper and mumbled lines under his breath. 

“Do you, Dean Winchester, take this woman, to live together in marriage; will you love her, comfort her, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her, so long as you shall live?” 

Dean nodded and swallowed hard. He hadn’t ever believed he’d find himself here, getting married, having a family. That had always been Sam’s thing. He’d hated the idea of the little house, with the white picket fence and two point five kids. “I do,” he rasped, blinking back the tears that had somehow filled his eyes. 

“Do you, Arie Saint Ryan, take this man, to live together in marriage; will you love him, comfort him, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him, so long as you shall live?” 

Arie stared at Cas and for a second, she couldn’t find her voice. Swallowing a few times, she nodded and answered in barely a whisper. “I do.” She couldn’t help it, visions of her and Lucian’s hand fasting flashed in her mind before she could shove the door closed on them. This was not the time nor the place. This was about her and Dean and their life going forward and not looking back. 

Dean’s forehead creased with concern when Arie seemed to have lost her voice, the scratchy distorted sound of it when she responded to Castiel only making him more concerned. He looked back at Naythin blankly, as if maybe he might have the answers that he somehow lacked. 

Naythin looked up when he felt Dean’s eyes on him. He looked from him to Arie and back again. Trying not to draw any attention to himself, he gave a small thumbs up and winked at Dean. If he could have, he would have told him that it was nerves. It wasn’t everyday you got married. Except deep down, he had a feeling he knew what the deal was and it was understandable though he knew Dean wouldn’t exactly see it that way. 

Dean didn’t buy Naythin’s vote of confidence for a minute and turned his attention away from him to look back at Arie. He glanced at Castiel and then back at Arie. 

Castiel caught the worried look on Dean’s face and he turned his attention to Arie along with Dean. He shook his head as he looked back at Dean. “It’s fine. The ceremony just reminded her of her dead Lycan husband, that’s all. She’s fine.” 

Arie’s eyes skipped the blue and went straight to yellow. Her wolf pushed so close to the surface she could feel the fur brushing up against her skin. She was going to kill him. Right there in front of everyone, wedding be damned, the angel was going to die. It was bad enough, the pictures and thoughts invaded her wedding to Dean but to have them voiced out loud really put her over the edge. 

Beth grabbed Arie by the arm and turned her away from Cas. “Hey. Hey! Let it go. Let. It. Go. Now is not the time for this, okay?” She wrapped her arms around her Alpha and hugged her hard. “Come on, Arie. Not today.” Beth could feel Arie relax in her arms after a minute and she breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling away slowly, she looked into her eyes and smiled when they’d returned to their normal hazel. “There we go. Much better.” With a hand on Arie’s back, Beth reached over and took Dean’s hand and put it in Arie’s. She looked up at Dean and hoped he understood. Looking between the two, Beth nodded to Cas. “Keep going.” 

Castiel was confused as to what exactly he’d done wrong to begin with. He’d only spoken the truth. Dean didn’t understand what was happening so he’d told him. Where was the harm in that? 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed at Castiel’s nonplussed explanation and swallowed back the hurt that had twisted in his chest. Hiding it behind that wall that his father had helped him build in his years of training under the man. _Never let ‘em see your vulnerable. Do not show any emotion, Dean. That’s the surest way a hunter will die._

When Beth told Castiel to continue he did as he was told though he wasn’t so sure that Dean was happy with him anymore. Then again, maybe it wasn’t him that Dean wasn’t happy with. It was hard to tell more often than not, or had been in the years he’d been with the elder Winchester, but once Dean had come to be with his Lycan that wall had seemingly died away. Today however, the angel saw that it was back. 

He looked from Dean to Arie and back. “May I have the rings please?” 

Beth and Naythin stepped forward at the same time with their individual ring boxes. They opened the boxes and handed the rings to Cas. Naythin hesitated in front of Dean for a second, looking him in the eye. He offered a small smile before ducking his eyes and returning to his place next to Bobby. The old man leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Hell of a way to start a life together don’t ya think?” Naythin ignored him and stared at Cas. 

Beth returned to her place next to Arie and tried to get her attention but Arie kept her eyes forward and just to the left of Cas. She just hoped the angel got the ceremony done and over with so Dean and Arie could be alone. 

Castiel glanced at Dean again, but the eyes that stared unseeingly at him were vacant and cold. He sighed and turned his attention to the rings in his hands. 

“These rings are symbols of eternity and the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Today you have chosen to exchange rings, as a sign of your love for each other, and as a seal of the promises you make this day.” 

He took the two rings that Naythin had given him and gave them back to Dean. “Dean, as you place this precious ring on Arie’s finger, repeat after me: Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this ring I thee wed.” 

Dean took the rings and turned them over in his palm. He was hurting, there was no doubt there. In fact he wanted to throw these rings at Arie and yell about the fact that on a day that was supposed to be their wedding, she thought of _him_. But he knew that would be childish and he refused to show that much emotion where that Lycan was concerned. He just had to get through the ceremony then he and Castiel could go look for whatever the thing is that had been stalking them. He’d be back doing what he loved. Back where he belonged, without a care in the world. He just had to get the rest of the way through this. 

He cleared his throat and tried to speak a couple of times, but couldn’t seem to manage it. A muscle in his jaw pulsed when he read the inscription on the ring in his hand. And the memory of when he’d snuck out to get them came to mind. He shook off the memory and licked his lips. “Uh…” He closed his eyes and breathed. Opening them he said the words Castiel had directed him to say, “Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this ring I thee wed.” And with those words pushed both the engagement ring he’d gotten and the wedding band onto Arie’s finger. 

Castiel gave the ring Beth had given to him to Arie. “Arie, as you place this precious ring on Dean’s finger, repeat after me: Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this ring I thee wed.” 

Arie watched Dean struggle and she thought for sure, he was going to give the rings back to Cas and walk away. She could feel the pain rolling off him and she hated every fiber of her being at that moment for letting herself get that distracted. If that...angel hadn’t opened his mouth...Arie bit back the images of what she wanted to do to Cas and concentrated on Dean as he held her hand. It wasn’t the loving gentle way he usually held her, this was distant, his hand was stiff and unyielding. Her eyes were glued to the rings as he slipped them on her finger finally and those last six words resonated in her head. Closing her eyes, she thanked Hekate as she took Dean’s ring from Cas. 

Holding the ring in her right hand, Arie reached for Dean’s hand when he didn’t offer it right away. He was still just as stiff and she almost had to force him to raise his hand. Turning her left hand palm up, she held his hand and her thumb rubbed gently over the top of his hand. Holding the ring just in front of his finger, she looked him in the eye and repeated the words Cas had said. 

“Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this ring I thee wed.” Arie slipped the ring on his finger and held his hand on both of hers. 

“As you continue on your journey together, I ask you to remember this advice...The key to love is understanding….as it is the little things that say so much by themselves. The key to love is forgiving….to accept each other's faults and pardon mistakes. The key to love is sharing….sharing your good fortunes as well as the bad, together. The key to love is giving….giving without thought of return, but with the hope of just a simple smile, and by giving in, but never giving up. You may seal your vow with a kiss.” 

Arie kept her eyes glued to Dean’s face and even though he didn’t look at her, she never wavered. The longer Cas spoke the more the muscles in his hand and arm relaxed until he was finally holding her hand with his. Not trusting her sense of touch, Arie looked down at their joined hands and nearly cried. He was holding her hand...really holding it. She looked back up and found Dean looking back at her. There was still pain in his eyes and it killed her that it was there on a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness and joy. She’d screwed up...again. With Cas’s last words, Arie hesitated. She wasn’t sure if Dean even wanted to kiss her at this point. Arie stood there in front of him silently begging him to kiss her and make all of this go away. 

Dean had every intention of giving Arie what she really wanted. It would make whatever it was stalking them go away, it would solve every problem the pack had. He would conjure Death again and offer him his soul for Lucian’s. The Lycan could have his body and come back to Arie. He’d have Dean’s powers, Dean’s wolf. It broke his heart to think of the man raising his child, but he already owned Arie’s heart. Even from the grave. He’d planned it all out in his head as Castiel had rambled on and on. 

But the last few sentences the angel said had Dean back peddling and actually really listening. _The key to love is forgiving, accept each other's faults and pardon mistakes. The key to love is sharing, sharing your good fortunes as well as the bad, together. The key to love is giving, giving without thought of return, but with the hope of just a simple smile, and by giving in, but never giving up._ Especially the never giving up part. 

Maybe he could one day make Arie love him as much as she had Lucian. He knew he’d screwed up leaving her in the first place. He knew she held that and his death and well, _resurrection_ via Cas - since he’d been to preoccupied to even call - over his head, he felt it there every single day. It was something that she maybe won’t ever forget. But maybe one day, he could get her to forgive him for it. 

He looked down at their joined hands and then up into Arie’s eyes. _Kiss the bride_ those words echoed in his head. He tentatively moved closer and dipped his head, pressing a tender and just a little bit lingering kiss on her lips. 

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester,” Castiel finished. 

Arie followed Dean’s gaze as he looked down at their hands and back up to her face. The longer he took to kiss her the faster her heart raced and more her chin did that pre-cry quiver. When he started to lean toward her, it took everything she had not to throw herself at him until she felt his lips on hers. Letting go of his hand, Arie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. There were so many things running through her head but she knew now was not the time. She’d wait until they were alone and hopefully Dean wouldn’t still be so angry and hurt. For the first time, she got a good look at the rings on her finger. They were beautiful. Tears stung her eyes as she stared at them. Her thumb spinning them around on her finger. 

Bobby stood next to Naythin and watched the whole thing unfold. The longer it took Dean to kiss his wife the more angry and agitated he became. Okay so she thought about Lucian, it wasn’t the end of the world, but that damn angel needed some kind of filter installed on his mouth. Just because he _knew_ what the girl was thinking didn’t mean he had to share with the class. When the two finally locked lips, he didn’t waste any time in getting next to them. He waited for Arie to back away before he pulled Dean into his arms and hugged him. He gripped him hard and just held on. “Let it go, boy.” He knew Dean Winchester all too well to think it would be that easy but he had to say it. Pulling back, he smiled at Arie and before he hugged her, he looked at Dean. “Mind if I give yer girl a hug?” 

Naythin stayed where he was after Bobby rushed over to try and defuse the situation. It was going to take more than that gruff old man had to fix this. He shot glares over to Cas every so often and shook his head. Damn angel was going to be the death of them all. When Bobby extracted himself from Dean, Naythin eased over and bumped Dean’s shoulder with his. “Congrats!” He smiled wide but that’s as far as it got. There was nothing in his eyes that even remotely came close to the joy that should have been there. Risking exploring his feminine side, Naythin turned and pulled Dean into a hug. “I mean it. I’m happy for ya. It’s a long time coming.” 

Dean started to turn away from Arie and thank Bobby and Naythin for being there but before he could do more than part his lips he found himself grunting as he was wrapped in a near bear hug from Bobby. He hugged the elder hunter back, but he didn’t respond to his words. Once he was released he turned with the intention of getting his ear bud back but only wound up with Naythin’s over zealous smile in his face. He would have rolled his eyes, but he figured that someone ought to be happy today. He nodded and shrugged when Bobby asked to hug Arie and then found himself in yet another hug. He returned Naythin’s hug but he wasn’t so sure about what the Lycan said. He supposed that Naythin hadn’t counted on just how much Arie loved Lucian, just like he hadn’t. 

“Yeah,” was the only response he gave to what Naythin said, but he held out his hand. “Ear bud.” 

Naythin stepped back and looked down at Dean’s hand and over at Arie. Shaking his head, he backed up another step. “No way. You just got frigging married, Dean. Don’t do this to her.” He kept looking over at Arie as she talked to Bobby. There was a lot of head shaking and eye dabbing as Bobby leaned in close and spoke to her. Beth had an arm wrapped around her and was staring daggers at Dean’s back which shocked Naythin because of her rank in the pack. Taking a chance, Naythin stepped in close to Dean and leaned into his ear. “This isn’t some court house quickie. Take her home and talk this over. You can’t walk away from her. She is wrecked. Can’t you feel it? Dean, come on.” 

Naythin disobeying him really pissed Dean off, above and beyond a wedding. He was trying to save people here. Trying to stop a disaster from happening, did no one else get that!? He ground his teeth and a muscle pulsed in his jaw and it took everything he had not to reach out and snatch the ear bud right out of Naythin’s ear or even taking it with the damn thing. 

“I gave you an order,” he growled low. “Now give me the fucking ear bud. The only reason you aren’t picking your ass up off the floor is because you’re you. But family only goes so far. I’d tell ya to ask my brother, but he’s a little preoccupied at the moment.” His eyes were narrowed into deadly slits and they were no longer green. 

Naythin slowly raised a hand and took out the ear bud. He hesitated and looked over at Arie and found her looking right at him. Damn it. Pulling his eyes away, he lowered his hand and dropped the ear bud in Dean’s open palm. The second he did, he looked back up at Arie and saw the shock and pain on her face. Bobby turned and locked eyes on Naythin as well before he glanced down and saw Dean put the ear bud in his ear. The old man shook his head, put his hands on his hips and dropped his eyes to the floor. They knew what was going on. They also knew Arie had the right to know. “You going to tell her?” 

Dean looked from person to person, his eyes moving over Arie because she wasn’t part of his anger at the moment. “News flash for everyone in the building, other than the angel who didn’t know what the hell he was doing. It’s just like how he told the frickin’ prostitute that it wasn’t her fault that her dad Gene ran away. He’s too honest for his own good. What happened over there,” he jerked his head to the altar Castiel still stood behind. “Is between Arie and me. So everyone who wants me to forgive her and stop doing… _my job_ , can go to hell. My wife and I will deal with this by ourselves. And yes, Bobby, I will tell her. But not now in front of the entire fucking pack! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Sonuvabitch!” He shook his head disgustedly and half made his way and half pushed his way toward the door. He stopped next to Arie however and leaned into press a kiss to her cheek. Unlike with everyone else, his voice was soft when he spoke to her. “I’m not mad anymore, Ar. I’m hurt, but we’ll talk later. I have to do a couple things. I have to. I’m sorry. But if you wanna meet me in the Alpha suite in a couple hours, we can talk then, okay?” 

Bobby stood up as Dean started to yell. He moved a half step closer to Arie and slightly in front of her. He saw Beth put an arm around her waist. Man, this was not how this was supposed to go. He glared at Dean and just shook his head. When Dean finished, Bobby opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly when he watched Dean stop near Arie and kiss her on the cheek. At least there was that. He stepped away and stood next to Beth, his eyes glancing over to Naythin who stood rooted in the same spot he’d been in after handing over the ear bud to Dean. Exhaling loudly, Bobby looked back over at Dean and after seeing his face soften just a bit he relaxed as well. The next few hours were going to be really hard on that girl, he thought to himself. 

The whole time Dean had been yelling, Arie’s eyes had been glued to the floor. She felt terrible and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Nothing. When he stopped, Arie looked up and was shocked to find Dean next to her and even more so when he kissed her on the cheek. Her hand went up to her cheek and covered the area his lips had touched. All she could do was nod slowly. She’d been fighting back the tears and if she tried to talk the dam would burst. 

With Arie’s nod, Dean felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was free to make certain that the security team knew what to do for the evening. And possibly the day after that. But most of all, they’d know what to do in the event of an emergency. He offered Arie a smile and headed down the aisle toward the door. 

“Cas, trench coat, let’s go,” Dean called without looking back. A half second later Cas was at Dean’s side, dressed in his usual attire. Dean turned when he got to the door and pressed his back up against it. 

“If any of you upset Arie while I’m gone, I will hunt you down and gut you. I don’t care _who_ you are. Are we clear?” he lifted his brows and looked around the room. Unless they were all slow they’d know what he meant. She did not need anyone telling her about what he’d seen, or hadn’t seen. It was his issue to deal with and _he_ would be the one to tell his wife. No one else. 

Arie watched Dean walk down the aisle without her. When he stopped at the door and threatened everyone in the room, she gasped loudly and looked at the three people standing just behind her. “Upset me? What is he talking about?” Her voice was loud and had more growl than anything else. Naythin dropped his eyes to the floor as did Beth. Bobby unbuttoned his suit coat and ripped his tie from around his neck, shook his head and muttered, “Balls!” 

Taking in a slow shuddering breath, she looked back at Beth. “I need to get out of this dress.” Without waiting for a response, Arie gathered up a handful of the material and walked down the aisle and back to the side room to change out of her dress. As she past the door, she looked out the small window and watched as Dean stalked across the lawn with Cas at his side. She really hated that angel. 

Dean began barking orders into the ear bud the moment he was out of earshot. Castiel made a few suggestions here and there and he added them in too. He explained via the bud, so that no one would have to come in to hear what he had to say, that what was after him...or them...or both was most likely something he’d pissed off in his past life. He went on to explain that some of those things could move faster than the naked eye, even a Lycans. Demons were especially hard to track. He told them about the sulfur that would be found however if it were indeed a demon. Castiel volunteered to do the honors if that was the thing in the night and Dean relayed that message to his men. Once he’d gone over everything he could think of, he asked if there were questions. He’d made it to the security room now and he could detect the fear rolling off the two men in the room and could only assume that the rest of his men were just as afraid. “Listen, I know there’s a lot at stake here. But I can tell you this, after I let Ar know what’s going on, I will fight this thing right along beside you. Castiel will be near if we need him, you only need to call out his name. Any questions?” When nothing but silence met him he looked at Castiel and sighed. “Okay...good luck. Be safe. And no one needs to be a hero. There’s a shitload of you for a reason.” One corner of his lips quirked upward in a lopsided smirk. “Alright, I’m outta here. If you have any questions let Alek know and he will get a hold of either me or Cas.” He clapped Castiel on the shoulder. “Thanks,” he murmured. He watched as Castiel nodded, then hurried from the room and to the stairs leading to the Alpha suite. 

Arie changed out of her dress and back into her jeans, tank top and cowboy boots. She sat in the chair and waited as Beth took the flowers out of her hair and set them on the table. Arie couldn’t bring herself to look at them let alone her reflection in the mirror. When Beth was finished Arie stood up and headed for the door. “Arie…” She spun around and glared at Beth. 

“Don’t. Just...don’t say anything because nothing you say will fix this or make it better.” Glancing down at her dress tucked away in the white garment bag, Arie turned away from it. “Take that back to the farm and put it back in the spare room closet.” She couldn’t look at it without seeing the look on Dean’s face when Castiel told him what had been going on in her head. 

Leaving the chapel, Arie didn’t look to see if Bobby and Naythin were still inside. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right then so she made her way across the lawn and through the French doors that led into her office. Pausing in front of the fireplace, Arie looked up at the painting above it and quickly dropped her eyes. That thing had to come down. There was no way she could walk in that office again with it hanging up there. It may not have been Lucian but it was his wolf. They were one in the same. Leaving the office, she stopped a guard in the hall and told him to have the painting removed and put in the basement storage. When all he did was stare at her, she growled, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up until his boots were hanging in the air. Asking him again, he quickly nodded and Arie let go and headed for the stairs. 

Stopping in front of the Alpha suite, Arie knocked to see if Dean had gotten there before her. When she didn’t hear a reply, Arie walked in, closed the door behind her and sat in the wingback chair on her side of the bed and waited. 

Dean took the stairs two at a time since he wasn’t totally sure if he’d taken more than a couple of hours or not. He reached the door to the suite and pulled it open, closing it behind him. He locked it before moving away from the door. 

“Ar? Baby, are you in here?” he called out as he moved. He’d unfastened his bow tie at some point while he and Castiel had been debriefing everyone on what to expect. Or not. He’d also opened a couple of the buttons to give himself some breathing room as well. he pulled the bow tie from his neck now and tossed the material down on the table before continuing further into the room. 

Her hands gripped the arms of the chair until the wood supports groaned. Arie could hear Dean enter the room and call out to her. She debated on not saying anything but instead, she reached over and turned on the small bedside lamp. “I’m in here.” She had long since cried herself out but her voice was still scratchy from it and she was sure her eyes weren't much better. The half a box of tissues in the waste basket at her feet stuck out against the dark mahogany color. Her hands were clasped together in her lap as she stared down at the rings on her finger. 

Dean headed for the bedroom and came to a halt just inside at the sight of Arie sitting there in the wing back chair, her hair hanging in long tangles and her eyes as red as a tomato. His teeth clenched as he rushed to her and knelt at her feet. “Who told you?” he demanded, though his voice was soft. 

Arie didn’t look up until Dean was kneeling in front of her. She looked at his face and quickly dropped her eyes back to her hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was flat. Clearing her throat a couple times, she tried again. “No one told me anything.” It wasn’t much better the second time around but she was just too tired to try again. 

Dean’s forehead knitted in confusion. “Then why…? Come on, you can’t be pissed off at me because I was hurt. And don’t blame Cas, like I said, he doesn’t know to lie.” 

Arie alternated from spinning the ring with the birthstones and moonstone to the one with the symbols on it. “I’m not pissed at you.” She managed to look at him quickly before continuing to spin her rings. “Too late on the angel. No one said he had to lie. He had no business being in my head.” 

“Yeah well, he’s an angel, it’s what they do. ‘Cept I’m not sure that they’re actually in your head. There’s angel radio and Cas is sheriff now, maybe he just _knows_. I dunno. Look, forget about that, alright? Why won’t you even look at me, Arie?” 

“Forget it? I can’t.” She shook her head and started to blink rapidly. Here we go again with the water works. “He…” Arie bit her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood, “I ruined our wedding and for that I’m sorry. I hurt you...bad. If I could go back and change it I would.” Arie looked up at him for a count of five before she had to look away again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of Chapter 10. AO3 will not allow "A" added to chapter numbers. 
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

“We bring real food for our fearless leader and not whatever they’ve been keepin’ you alive on for the past few weeks.” Darren plowed through the crowd balancing three pizza boxes in one hand. 

“BEER! We bring beer! Except for you. You don’t get any you tea totaling mother fucker! You get...7Up. Lucky you!” Hawk set two twelve packs on the couch and walked over to Dean holding a 2 liter bottle in his fingers with his pinky extended. 

“Who’s the pansy ass that ordered cheese pizza?.....Oh. My bad.” Will dropped the pizza box next to Dean. “Smells good?” 

Dean grinned and watched and listened to the men carry on. He cringed when Hawk told him that he was getting 7Up. Couldn’t it have been Coke or Pepsi, or hell even Dr. Pepper? No, it had to be 7Up. He sighed and chalked it up to Doc Michaels and Arie worrying about what he could keep down and what he couldn’t. He nodded in resignation regarding the choice of drink. He shot Will a dirty look when it came to his lame ass excuse for a pizza. 

“Yeah well, what can I say? I have a wife and a doctor who aren’t totally sure that I won’t explode in the next stiff breeze. So I get lame ass 7Up and cheese pizza. In 48 hours we do this again and that time we’ll all go for burgers, my treat.” 

The group cheered in unison. Bodies started sitting on chairs, the floor and anything that would hold their weight. Beers were passed around along with pizza and someone set a baby blue sippy cup on Dean’s nightstand next to his 7Up bottle. 

Hawk came over and sat on the chair next to Dean and discreetly slipped two slices of meat lovers pizza on top of his cheese pizza. “Don’t tell Arie and neither one us will get hurt.” He winked and took a long pull on his beer before looking over at the men and shook his head. “Naythin tell you what they did for Aaron at school?” 

Dean grinned wide at the pizza that Hawk smuggled over to him and he nearly wept with relief that he could have some actual pizza and _not_ just the toddler kind. “Oh yeah, thanks, man.” He gave a nod to Hawk’s reasonings where not telling Arie were concerned. Which, in Dean-speak equaled shovel in the evidence as fast as he possibly could. He took a long savoring bite of one of the slices that Hawk had given him and shook his head, mouth stuffed so full he could barely chew let alone speak. He looked between Hawk and Naythin hoping one of them would speak up on the matter. 

Hawk leaned back in the chair, resting his beer can on his knee. He looked up at Naythin and shrugged. “It was your idea. You tell him.” 

Swallowing a mouthful of pizza, Naythin leaned on the bed post. “Right after Aaron fell asleep, I had Darren and Ty go to the store and get him his own security uniform. I made the kid an honorary member of the team so he had to have a uniform.” He looked out the window and took a pull on his beer. “So uhh after we made sure the kid ate and was ready to go, Darren, Ty and myself, we kinda escorted him to school with full gear. Marched him down the hall to his class and everything. The three of us were going to stay with him all day but...Arie called me...about you, so Darren and Ty stayed with him and I came home. No one is gonna mess with that kid ever again.” He smiled and looked down at the floor suddenly embarrassed with the whole thing. “He’s a good kid.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Full gear? Well, you probably shouldn’t have taken firearms into the school, but otherwise that’s exactly what I was hoping for.” He nodded his approval. “Has anyone heard from him sense? Did his aunt have a heart attack over his uniform? I just need to know if I have to smooth any ruffled feathers on the home front.” 

Naythin looked down at Hawk and back to Dean. “You realize you pay those teachers salaries and _own_ the building right? They’re not gonna bitch about us showin’ up in full gear. As far as Jenna is concerned? She loved it. Called to thank you for it but...you know. You were kinda laid up.” Naythin drained his beer and dropped the can in a small garbage can next to Dean’s bed. He reached up and tapped his ear bud. “Okay. Let him in.” 

The bedroom door opened slowly and a chorus of “Little Man!” could be heard before Aaron managed to work his way through the crowd and over to Naythin and Hawk. He stopped just short of the bed, his eyes a little wide but a smile was on his face. “Hi Dean.” 

Dean swallowed his food, his forehead creased as he looked from Naythin to Hawk and back. “I do?” He felt a little foolish for not knowing what all belonged to the pack, and so, to he and Arie; and what didn’t. “Ar’s gonna have to draw me a map of what shit we own or pay for and whatnot.” He huffed and shook his head. “In that case, if we own it, screw ‘em. Wear whatever the hell you want to over there.” 

He shrugged and reached for his 7Up and took a long pull from the glass that someone had thankfully gotten him. Settin’ it down he picked up the sippy cup and held it high so everyone could see. “Whoever thought this was funny can lead the team in combat training as soon as I get the all clear to get outta this bed.” He grinned at the chorus of groans and “Not Me”’s that made their way around the room. He looked back at Naythin when the kid spoke into his ear bud. “Who? What’s goin’ on?” He looked from Naythin to Hawk. “I hate being bud less.” 

At the chorus of greetings, Dean had his answer. “Aaron!” He greeted as the kid finally made his way over. “How ya been doin’? Everythin’ good?” 

Aaron nodded, the smile growing steadily. “Did Naythin tell you? I’m a member of the team now.” He pulled out his wallet from his pocket, opened it and held it out to show Dean his ID card complete with photo and his own nickname in bold letters **THE PUP**.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I was just hearin’ about that. That’s awesome. ‘Cause y’know Naythin’s a hardass, right? He barely let me on the team.” He nodded sagely. 

The boy’s mouth fell open as he looked up at Naythin. “Really?” 

Naythin had to fight back the grin as he nodded sternly. “I can’t let just anyone on the team. They gotta be tough.” He glanced at his watch and pushed away from the bedpost. “Grab some pizza. Your aunt’s waiting downstairs for ya. Can’t have her mad at us.” 

Dean smiled as he watched Aaron grab a piece of pizza. “Tell your aunt I said hello for me.” He murmured and winked. 

“I will!” Aaron stuffed half a slice in his mouth before leaving the room with a huge smile on his face. 

“TY! Make sure they get home okay.” Naythin yelled before turning back to Dean. “He’s been calling every few days to check on ya. I had Darren go over there when we heard you’d woke up.” He looked back at the door then to Hawk. “Tell him about the marksmanship class you did.” 

Hawk sat up and grinned. “Perfect score his first time out with a .38 I had. That kid is good. Scary good.” He made a small “O” with his thumb and middle finger. “Perfect positioning. This big in the kill zone.” Shaking his head, he looked to Naythin and back to Dean. “That kid is gonna be a crazy good Hunter.” 

Dean started to speak his Dad’s mantra only to snap his mouth closed. Hunter...likely hunter not Hunter. He quirked a single brow. “Hunter? My kind or the kind who shoots Bambi?” 

Hawk looked around suddenly, the skin on his arms started to prickle with goosebumps. “Your kind, of course. I mean, yeah, we’ll take him huntin’ for Bambi and all but uhh, yeah. Your kind. That’s all he talks about, right Naythin?” He smacked Naythin on the thigh with the back of his hand. “How he wants to be a Hunter like Dean.” 

Naythin jumped and glared at Hawk. “Yeah. He kept askin’ when you started Huntin’ and why and shit a couple weeks into training. _We_ know why but no one said anything to him about it.” 

“Yeah, I guess tellin’ him that I’m a Hunter ‘cause my mom burned to death on the ceiling of my brother’s nursery is kinda delicate business.” He shrugged a shoulder. “At one point though, he prob’ly should know...or at least a watered down version of the truth. If I was m’Dad I’d say he needs to know now because he needs to know what’s out there in the dark but...I’m not him.” 

Hawk sat back and nodded. “That’s definitely nightmare inducing material. Considering how his folks died I’m surprised he really wants it but he’ll probably change his mind in a month and want to be Spiderman or something.” Clearing his throat, Hawk got to his feet. “I’ma get...pizza. Yeah.” He walked away and disappeared in the crowd. 

Naythin watched Hawk leave and took his seat, pulling it a little closer to the side of the bed. “You’re definitely _not_ your father.” 

Dean frowned, his forehead creased with concern and confusion as he watched Hawk leave. He turned his attention to Naythin and jerked his head toward the direction Hawk went. “What the hell’s up with him? Was it somethin’ I said? He got all twitchy when I asked if Aaron wanted to hunt Bambi or the thing under the bed. What’s goin’ on?” At Naythin’s comment about his Dad Dean’s frown deepened. “Okay, start from the beginning. What the hell happened here while I’ve been danglin’ in nowhere’s ville?” 

“Twitchy?” Naythin chuckled and lifted his arm to show his own set of goosebumps. “That’s from you. Soon as you asked which type of Hunter they popped up. You’re projecting...when you get upset the temperature around you drops and it makes everyone nervous. Anyone subordinate to you.” He nodded toward the men in the room and pointed to the empty space between the bed and the closest body. “That’s your bubble. They come closer and they get a case of the steer clears.” 

Naythin looked at the crowd and found the top of Hawk’s head. “His family was killed two weeks ago. They thought he was dead after he got bitten but he’s kept track of his sister and parents. Car accident. So when the whole family thing comes up, he pulls away.” 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Y’know there oughtta be a frickin’ new Lycan list and why they turned so I don’t keep stickin’ my foot in it.” He shook his head in annoyance with himself. Returning his attention to Naythin he looked him up and down. “And the comment about my father? That have to do with someone here gettin’ killed or wounded or whatever?” 

“Nope.” Naythin shook his head. “Just an observation.” He dropped his eyes and looked at the carpet. “Arie and I talked...a lot while you were on vacation in lala land. She told me about yer Dad. You’re nothing like him.” 

Dean shrugged. “Arie never knew him. She just knew what I told her of him...and I didn’t tell her everything. I use to think I was like him. Hell I listen to the same music that he did. That leather jacket that got ruined when I took that bullet for ya way back when,” he nodded, “That was his. The moment I knew I wasn’t my Dad anymore was the moment that my little brother became him and I could really see the difference between me and our Dad.” 

“Well, whatever you told her it’s enough for me. You’re not him.” Naythin leaned back in the chair and shook his head. “Don’t sweat it. You’re gonna be a great Dad.” 

“Well, I definitely won’t be him; and that already puts me on a better list’a Dad’s in the world.” Dean dropped his gaze to the carpet and thought back to the times he and Sam’s Dad would come home yelling and drunk and how he took on all the punishment so that Sam wouldn’t have to. 

Naythin watched the change hit Dean’s face like a wall had slammed into place. “Dean.” He waited for him to answer and when it didn’t happen, he started to get concerned. “Dean!” Sliding off the chair, he sat on the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers in Dean’s face. “Dean! Answer me.” 

The snapping of fingers in his face brought Dean back out of those dark memories. He blinked a couple times and lifted his gaze to Naythin’s face. “Yeah, what’s the matter?” he murmured hoarsely. 

“You just zoned out. Where’d ya go? Do I need to get the doc or Arie?” His eyes went over Dean trying to see if he was hurting. 

Dean shook his head a muscle twitching in his jaw. “Nah, I’m good. I just...memories. Some pretty dark ones. That’s all.” 

Naythin let out a quick breath and leaned back nodding. “Okay.” He got up slowly and returned to the chair he’d been sitting in. 

Dean gave a slight humorless chuckle. “Seriously, Naythin, I’m okay...at least physically.” He couldn’t help the real chuckle that escaped him this time. “Did I ever tell you that my brother went to a shrink once? It was part of a case we were working, but still… You take a Hunter to see a shrink and the shrink’s gonna be the one goin’ crazy.” 

“A shrink? Bet that was an interesting session. I could just see the ink blot test. You’re brother saying they look like ghosts, werewolves and whatever else.” He chuckled softly. “If you say you’re okay...alright. Good enough for me. Arie on the other hand. She’s gonna take a bit more convincing.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, she knows I’m okay. And I am, no lie. Promise. There were just some really dark times in my life...that’s all.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought about Sam seeing the shrink. “The uh, the outcome of that meeting was a little weird. Apparently to the shrinks out there Sam and I were psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent. I mean, I get where they would’a thought that about Sam...but me?” He shook his head and frowned, his brows nearly touching. “I dunno where these assholes get this stuff.” 

“Don’t let that dark shit get to ya. If you need to talk or want to you know I’m here for ya. As far as you and your brother? You guys spent a lot of time together...alone just you two so I can see where they’d get the idea. It’s weird and creepy but yeah... I can see where they’d think you two were...you know.” Naythin glanced at his watch and stood up. “Alright assholes! Shift change. Get the hell out! Say yer goodbyes and do NOT spill any beer on the rug or Arie will kick all our asses!” 

Naythin stayed between the bed and the door to make sure everyone did as they were told. Sometimes it was like working with a bunch of children. He picked up an empty box of beer and threw it out the door. “You Forgot something!” Closing the door, he rolled his eyes and walked to the foot of the bed. “I mean it. Wherever you went was not good. Call me. Okay? I’ll go get Arie.” 

Dean nodded and swallowed, his eyes on the comforter. “Yeah, well...What can I say? I, uh, I’ve always protected Sam...even from our Dad.” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder as he lifted his eyes to meet Naythin’s. “It’s nothin’ I ever told Arie...I didn’t figure she needed to know that kinda shit but...just so you know...I’m okay...that’s just a really dark spot in my life. I guess I kinda got lost there for a minute.” 

“You were more than lost, man. I seriously was considering calling the doc up here. If not me then someone.” He looked at Dean for a minute before turning on his heels and heading for the door. “I’ll send your woman up here.” Pulling open the door, he walked out and let it close softly behind him. 

Naythin took the stairs down two at a time and jogged to Arie’s office. He knocked once before leaning inside. “Hey. The animals are cleared out of your room. He’s all yours.” The look on Dean’s face had him pause for a moment before Naythin stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Did Dean ever say much about his Dad? I mean I know what you told me but is there anything else he said...anything bad?”

Arie had been camped out in her office trying to play catch up on a month’s worth of work. Beth had done a phenomenal job of handling things while Dean was sick but now it was time to get back to it. She’d planned on spending a few hours a day until Doc Michaels cleared Dean then all the paperwork would be taken to the farm where she could work on it all day and not have to worry about interruptions. 

She looked up at the knock on the door and smiled when Naythin stuck his head in. “Hey! How’s it going?” Arie shutdown the laptop and started putting papers in files only to stop when Naythin asked about Dean’s father. 

“I don’t know. None of it is really great if you think about it but bad?” She shook her head and sat on the edge of her desk. “No. I can’t think of anything like that. Why?”

“It’s probably nothing but he was talkin’ about his Dad and Sam and he...it was like he went somewhere, ya know? He got this glazed look over his eyes and Arie, I gotta be perfectly honest here, he looked scared. Like just the memory of whatever it was scared him. He said he was okay and that it was a dark spot.” He looked back at the door and back to Arie. “I told him if he needed to talk I’d be there for him. Don’t be mad about it. There’s some things a guy doesn’t share with his wife.” 

Arie listened to Naythin and filed every word away. Dean wasn’t the sharing type and if he told Naythin that much but kept it from her he must have had a good reason. “I’m not mad. Worried? Yeah, a little. It’s okay, Naythin. Thank you for telling me.” She smiled and headed for the door with Naythin close behind her. As they reached the stairs, Naythin headed for the security office but turned before Arie started up the stairs. “I’m glad he’s okay.” 

Arie turned and smiled at him. “Me, too.” Hurrying up the stairs, she went to their room. Pausing at the door, she checked to make sure her shirt wasn’t wrinkled and brushed her hair back out of her face. Opening the door slowly, Arie stepped inside and smiled. “Hi there.” 

Dean looked from the TV screen to Arie when she stepped into the room. He’d been in the middle of channel surfing, not too thrilled about anything he was seeing. “Hey,” he murmured, returning her smile. “You know what? TV sucks today. There’s nothing on. We should rent a movie...or we could go to one?” His smile grew. He was already climbing the walls, he wanted to be back out there. He wanted to know what the hell was going on out there at the very least. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive being trapped in bed for another 38 hours. 

Arie kicked her running shoes off and climbed into bed with Dean. Her eyes traveled over him from head to toe and back up again before she even realized it. “Sorry. Habit.” She leaned in and let her head rest on his chest and let out a contented sigh. “No going to a movie. Doc said you have to stay in bed. I hear Real Housewives of Beverly Hills sucks you right in after a while. You should try it?” She looked around the room and was surprised at the lack of a mess. “You and the boys have fun?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded. “And then they left and I remembered that I was stuck here for the next 38 zillion hours.” He frowned and quirked a brow. “If I gotta be in bed, you wanna fool around? That’d help me pass the time. _And_ keep me in bed.” He smirked impishly. “Come on, I know you wan’ me.” He waggled his brows. 

Arie picked her head up and tried to hide her smile. “You’re kidding right? Of course I do but...we could both get in a lot of trouble if we get caught. You should have seen the way Doc was givin’ out orders and those big burly scary guys were all yes sir and no sir. I was very impressed.” Arie slowly crawled up Dean’s chest and nipped his chin. “We get caught and I’m blaming it all on you.” 

Dean frowned at Arie’s lame excuses. “You realize we practically own him right? We can tell him to do whatever we want. Even saying that it’s okay for us to roll around in bed together.” He wasn’t opposed to begging, not really. Hell, it’s been a month, hell over a month really. He couldn’t remember having gone that long since he and Sam had been on the road together. And even then he was at least jerkin’ himself off nearly every night. “Uh huh, great Doc has balls,” he mumbled distractedly. He had a one track mind at the moment. It’d been bad enough to come back from Hell rehymenated, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna wait for it to grow back again just because the Doc doesn’t have faith in his healing abilities. Dean nodded to Arie’s warning. “You can blame it all on me. Hell, you can say that I made you do it for all I care. I’ll take the heat.” 

Arie stopped and looked in Dean’s eyes trying to see if he was hiding something...anything. She knew he could heal fast but he’d also just been in a coma for a month. Without looking away, she moved her hands to the waistband of his sweats and pushed her hands under the hem of his shirt, her thumbs caught the material and she slowly pushed the shirt toward his shoulders. 

Dean couldn’t hide his grin as he sat forward a little, moving away from the pillows that were propped up behind him, giving Arie the room needed to get his tee off his body. He quirked a brow at her slow movements and reached for her, pulling her closer as he leaned in further and covered her mouth with his own. The tip of his tongue slid along the seam of her lips before pushing past and into her mouth. He moaned softly as his tongue slid alongside her own and began to languidly map out the contours of her mouth. 

Arie tossed Dean’s shirt on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Her palms were flat against his back as she pulled him close. She met his tongue with her own and mimicked his movements with her tongue in his mouth. He felt the same...tasted the same. She pulled away slowly and looked at him hard. “I thought I'd never hold you again, not like this. I slept next to you every night.” 

Dean shook his head slowly. “Never would have left you. I know what I said to Sam but...I guess I was hopin’ he’d give me an out.” He shrugged slightly. “I guess I kinda knew that it was safe to offer to go with him. Because he did exactly what I needed him to do. Not only did he let me return to you, but he lifted the burden I’ve had on my shoulders for the past twenty seven years.”

Without taking her hands off Dean, Arie pulled herself up and swung her leg across his legs so she ended up straddling his hips. Lowering herself down so she sat on his thighs, Arie leaned in and kissed him on the lips briefly. “I can’t ask you to never do that again because it wouldn’t be fair to you. Just promise me that if there ever is a next time you don’t jump in so fast.” 

Dean frowned and gave a one shouldered shrug. “You’d try and stop me. And it wasn’t like I really had that many other options. But...if I can, I’ll make sure to give you a heads up. How’s that?” 

Arie nodded slowly and rolled her hips against him. “A heads up would be nice.” She leaned in again and kissed him, this time the softness was gone and she demanded entrance into his mouth as her hips kept up their slow grind. 

The minute Arie rolled her hips against his, he was putty in her hands. He would have promised her the moon and the stars if she’d have asked. His eyelids drooped and a low groan broke from his throat as he moved his own hips, grinding up against hers. He moaned long and low into her mouth as she kissed him. A frisson of pleasure danced along his spinal cord and flowed into his extremities eliciting another low groan and his hips to grind more purposefully up against hers, rolling his hips beneath hers and bucking against her, dragging his rather obvious hard length across the heat that radiated out from her body through the cotton material of her sweats. 

Arie knew if they didn’t stop or hit the pause button this was going to be over way sooner than either of them wanted it to be. Her teeth took hold of Dean’s bottom lip and she nipped along it gently. She raised her hips and started to slide down Dean’s body. Kissing, licking and nipping a path down his chest, his stomach and to the waistband of his sweats. Pulling her lips back just a little, she grabbed the material and started to tug on it. Pulling her head back, Arie looked up at Dean and let go of the material letting it snap back against him. “You need to lose these.” 

Dean moved a hand, burying it in Arie’s hair as she nipped her way down his body. His muscles bunched and rolled beneath her lips as she made her way down his stomach. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down the length of his body, watching as Arie took the material of the waistband of his sweats into her mouth, pulling back on the material before releasing it. He nodded to her summation of the situation and a naughty smirk teased at the corners of his lips. “Take ‘em off...but use yer teeth.” His smile widened but retained the same roguishness. He slid down on the bed until his body lay flat against the mattress, and now only his head rested on the pillows.

Arie looked up at Dean without lifting her head. Her eyes narrowed briefly trying to judge how serious he was. She looked down at his crotch and couldn’t help but notice the bulge that had been growing steadily. As if it knew she was admiring it, Arie saw Dean’s dick jump under the material. A low rumbling growl had her whole body vibrating as Dean’s body slid down the mattress. Arie pushed against the sheet and kept up with his movements. Her eyes locked onto his briefly before she let her fangs drop slowly from her gums. 

Lowering her face to Dean’s belly, Arie rubbed her cheek against the warm skin between his belly button and his sweats. Her wolf mimicked the movement and Arie could feel her fur rubbing just below the surface of her skin. Arie’s hair fanned out along the mattress like a thick black blanket. She’d let it grow since Dean had been sick and her natural color had come out. The fingers of each hand slowly slid up his sides, feeling every indentation from his muscles and ribs. She stopped at the place where the chest tubes had been and gently pushed against his skin on each side. After a moment, she continued up and down his sides as if Arie were rediscovering every nook and cranny of his body. 

Arie brought her hands back down and tucked her fingers just above his hip bone. Her thumbs fit perfectly against the bone and her fingers gripped the sides of his ass cheeks. Turning her head, Arie pressed a firm kiss to his skin before dipping her chin and licking just above the waistband. She used her hands to push down on his hips to hold him in place as Dean bucked under her and started to roll his hips. His cock twitched and jerked against her chest and the small groans and moans had her own body roaring to life. 

Her nipples hardened against the material of her bra to the point that it became painful. There was no denying the scent of her arousal as the insides of her thighs became wet. With a deep growl, Arie took hold of Dean’s sweats and slowly started to pull them down past his ass. She crawled backwards, keeping her head down, pushing her chest against his throbbing hard on. Her hands slid under his ass and she gripped the tight muscles signaling Dean to lift them. When they moved a fraction of an inch, Arie gave a yank and his cock was freed and her mouth started to water. Letting the material fall from her teeth, Arie grabbed the sweats and pulled them the rest of the way down his legs and threw them onto the floor. Her hands slid up the sides of his calves and thighs, reveling in hardness of his muscles and the softness of his skin. The hair on his legs was fine and soft and she smiled as it tickled the palms of her hands as she crept back up his body. 

Dipping her chin, Arie left a trail of feather light kisses along the shaft of Dean’s cock. The sudden intake of breath and the way Dean’s fists bunched and pulled at the sheet had her smiling. When she reached the head of his cock, she paused and let the tip of her tongue trail along the underside and slowly work it’s way to the tip and claim the drop of precum that was emerging. Arie moaned at the taste and licked her lips slowly. She continued to lick and kiss her way back up Dean’s stomach and chest, stopping at each nipple to tease, lick and suck at them until they were each hard little nubs. Arie licked her way from his nipple to Dean’s collarbone and let her tongue glide along it’s length until she reached his neck. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest and the breaths coming out of his lungs in short ragged gasps. Pulling back her lips, she let her fangs drag along his skin from his shoulder up his neck and back down. Arie stopped at that point where the neck and shoulder met. The same place where Dean had bitten her in the shower. A voice in her head kept telling her to bite him, bite him hard. To claim him and let everyone else know that he was hers. He was already hers and the almost desperate need confused the hell out of her. 

Pulling her eyes away, Arie raised her head and kissed Dean on the chin, lips and both cheeks. “I want you inside me. I want all of you inside me.” Her voice was deeper than it should have been. It was raspy and was slowly losing its humanity. Her hands covered both sides of his neck as her thumbs rubbed over the large muscle on each side. 

Dean had to grit his teeth and fight not to cum with Arie’s admission. That along with the things she had done to his body, teasing him mercilessly, had him teetering precariously close to the edge. The pause that she had made at his neck, and the warmth of her panted breaths against it made it hard to miss. “It’s not all you want.” It wasn’t a question and she didn’t need to confirm or deny it, he knew. “Do it,” he urged huskily, his voice a deep low rumble in his chest. “Take what you want.” He slid his hands up the bed at his sides and tucked them behind his head as he gazed unflinchingly at her. “I’m yours.” 

Arie pulled back a little and stared at him. “No. I…” Her eyes darted from his face to that point on his shoulder and back again. Her wolf started pushing and Arie had to fight it back. Arie ran her tongue over her upper fangs and tried to catch her breath. “Are you sure?” 

Dean shrugged. “Why not? Is that just a chick thing? I mean, I bit you...why should you not be able to do the same thing if that’s what you want? If it excites you, makes you want to fuck my brains out all night, damn straight I’m sure.” He lips curved into a slight grin. 

Her hands stayed on his neck, her thumbs never stopped moving. “You freaked a little when you saw what you did.” Her wolf pushed again and Arie growled quietly trying to keep it back. 

Dean gave a curt nod. “I did.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you. It makes no sense. She won’t stop.” Arie’s voice dropped to a whisper and she had to look away from Dean’s face. 

Dean’s smiled warmed and he pulled a hand down from behind his head to tuck a lock of hair back from Arie’s face. “Yeah, that’s the same thing I thought. But I did stop. I wasn’t too happy about what I’d left behind but, like I said, I stopped.” 

Arie nodded slowly and looked back at Dean. She leaned forward and kissed him. Gentle at first almost hesitant but she relaxed and pulled him to her, rolling her hips against him slowly as she deepened the kiss. 

Dean leaned into the kiss as Arie deepened it, moaning softly as their tongues dueled and tangled together. He bucked and rolled his hips beneath her, groaning a bit louder as his dick slid through and smeared along his length the warm wetness of her pussy. He pulled his head back just enough to break the kiss so he could speak though the warmth of his breath fanned her lips. “Ride me. Fuck me.” 

The whimper that slipped past her lips when Dean pulled away was replaced by a low guttural growl at his words. Arie dropped her right hand and let it slide down Dean’s side, her nails digging in as they bumped along his ribs to his hip and stopped just before the base of his shaft. She had to pull her left hand off his neck and drop to the mattress to prop herself up just a little. Arie looked down between their bodies and eased her fingers around his cock and held him still as she lowered herself down on him. She was so desperate to have him inside her, Arie didn’t even wait to get used to his girth and length. As soon as the head of his cock was inside her she lowered herself down until he was balls deep. 

Dean watched Arie, looking down his body to see her lower onto his dick. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and his head slammed back on the pillow with a low guttural groan when she slid down the length of his cock, not bothering to wait or go slow at all. His head was pressed back into the pillow, chin tipped upward and as she pulled herself up and slammed back down he had to pull his other hand from behind his head, using both to grip the sheets beneath him in tight white knuckled fists. “Oh fuck,” he groaned. “Don’t stop. More.” He rolled his hips, teasing them both before jerking his hips up hard, slamming his cock into her over and over again, meeting each of her downward movements. “God, yeah…” he whispered breathily. 

Arie had no intention of stopping. Pulling up so she was sitting up, Arie rolled her hips in slow even thrusts. Raising up on her knees then lowering back down again, her inner muscles squeezing him tight trying to keep him inside her. Leaning forward, Arie nipped at Dean’s nipples until they were hard. Her tongue stroked over each one slowly. She kissed her way back up to his neck and lips kissing him softly. As much as she wanted to hold out, Arie was having a hard time holding her orgasm back. She could feel it building and at the same time, her fangs started to drop. Dipping her chin, she kissed along Dean’s jaw to his ear and sucked his earlobe into her mouth letting the tip of one of her fangs catch it lightly before letting it slip out of her mouth. 

Dean’s nipples tightened as Arie nipped and licked across them. His neck arched and in the next second he was chasing her lips when she pulled her mouth away after only a soft kiss. His dick twitched and pulsed within the confines of Arie’s tight, warm pussy as her inner muscles clenched. The pleasure of it ricochet up his spine and spread outward along every nerve ending. The warmth of it pooled low and heavy in his gut and his head rolled back and forth on the pillow as he struggled to hold out, to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Dean arched his neck, pushing back against Arie’s mouth as his body strained and his balls drew up close to his body. “Do it,” he panted. “Do it now, I can’t hold back much longer.” 

Arie licked a trail down his neck to his shoulder and back up again. Her fangs dropped enough but she didn’t allow her jaw to shift. She nipped once lightly as if testing the waters to gauge Dean’s reaction. When he didn’t pull away or push her off, Arie raised her head and whispered in his ear. “Hold me. Now.” When he’d wrapped his arms around her back, Arie growled, peeled her lips back and sank her teeth as far as she could in the thick muscle on his shoulder. 

Dean nodded to her direction to hold onto her, but it took him a second to make his hands release the sheets. Once he had them up off the bed, he wrapped his arms securely around Arie’s body, one hand laying splayed against her back, his short cropped nails digging slightly into the tender flesh. His other hand buried itself into her hair at the back of Arie’s head. His legs pulled up enough that his feet were flat against the mattress and he used the leverage to ram himself deeply with each of his thrusts. Her inner muscles squeezed his length like she was trying to milk every drip of cum from his cock. His head pressed back into the pillow, his eyes squeezed closed and his face grew flushed, his muscles tensing. The moment that her fangs sank into his shoulder, the first ribbon of cum left his cock. He cried out with the pain that flashed through his body at her bite mingled with the pleasure of his orgasm as it ripped through him. His hips continued to buck long past the point when his body convulsed with pleasure and the last drop of cum had been squeezed from his dick. His muscles trembled slightly and his breathing came in heavy pants as he fought to catch his breath.

When Dean cried out, one arm went behind his neck and the other underneath him to keep him from pulling away. Her own orgasm ripped through her and without even thinking about it, she bit down harder as she felt his cock pulsate inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she held on to ride it out. The muscles of her pussy clenched and held on as Dean continued to thrust against her. Each hard push added to her orgasm. When she was finally able to open her eyes. Arie pulled away from his shoulder, making sure to back away slowly. She could taste his blood in her mouth. When she pulled away, Arie slowly opened her eyes, Her tongue slipped past her lips to lick the wounds clean and seal them. She managed one slow long stroke of her tongue before she felt a tingling...almost like a small zap from static electricity on her tongue. Pulling her head back further, Arie pulled her arm from around Dean and sat up fast. Her head swam a little and she leaned onto his chest for support. “Dean…” Her voice was ragged and slightly hoarse as she watched the bite wound heal. It didn’t just heal...it was gone in a matter of seconds. 

Arie leaned forward and carefully put her hand where the wound had been and shook her head. “I’ll be damned.” 

Dean ran his hand on Arie’s back up and down soothingly, or at least that was what it was supposed to be, but the fact that he was still trembling a little likely made it less than that. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” He rasped softly. He turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to the side of hers. His legs slid downward along the mattress until they were once again stretched out fully. Glancing again toward Arie, he noticed her pulling away even more and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, his forehead creasing. “What’s wrong?” Her sudden utterance of _I’ll be damned_ only served to confuse and concern him further. He pulled himself as far back as the mattress under him and the pillow beneath his head would allow. “What is it?” 

“What? Oh uh nothing. That’s just it. I mean. It’s gone.” She pulled her hand away from his shoulder and held it up. “No blood. Not even...nothing. You healed it.” Arie leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips before pulling back up. “You healed it.” Even though she was breathing like she’d just run the Boston Marathon, Arie smiled. 

Dean quirked a brow and a teasing smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. “Well if that’s all it takes to impress you I’ll stop giving you my best work.” He winked and turned his head further toward the shoulder that she’d bit in an attempt to see what she was talking about but even shifting his shoulder lower he could see, at least not all of it. He looked back at her, his gaze locking with hers and shrugged. “I told you I was better.” 

“I know.” Arie lowered herself so she was laying on his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder. “Can you blame me for not being 100% sure though? You have this nasty habit of hiding when you’re hurting.” 

Dean shifted his hand and let it come to rest against Arie’s shoulder rather than remain tangled in her hair. He allowed the one that had been against her back slid down to his side as they shifted into a more comfortable position. He shrugged again and scoffed softly. “Blame my Dad.” 

Slowly and very reluctantly, Arie raised her hips and pulled herself off Dean and lay next to him. “Can I ask you something?” She sat up quickly, grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. Laying back down with her head on his chest and her leg draped over his, Arie kept her hand under the blanket and let it come to rest just under Dean’s ribs on his stomach. 

Dean quirked a brow and glanced down at her hand beneath the blanket. “You gonna slide that hand downward if I get the answer right?” He lifted both brows as he turned his head to look her in the eye. “Because if so, you can ask me anythin’ you want.” He flashed a playful impish grin. 

Arie smiled and rolled her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she kissed him and gave him a small nip. “I’m serious. You act like you haven’t had sex in a month or something.” Breathing in slowly and letting it out just as slow. Arie concentrated on the rise and fall of Dean’s chest. “Naythin told me what happened earlier. How you kinda...checked out for a little bit when you were talking about your Dad.” She felt a small hitch in his breathing and sat up quickly. “Don’t get mad at him. He was worried.” 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Obviously I’ve been in the middle of nowhere for too long, Naythin’s gotten too close to you.” He huffed. “I go to sleep with two wives and wake up to a half a wife. I got screwed somewhere in there, and not in the fun kinda way.” 

Arie frowned and stared across the room before picking her head up and looked at Dean. “What was I supposed to do? I didn’t know if you were going to ever wake up. Naythin and I talked...about you. He’s your friend and how many times have you said he was a brother to you and I know Naythin feels the same way so he can’t be worried about his brother and I can’t be worried about you?” 

Dean stared off into nothingness. “That’s it, I’m befriending Beth.” He nodded to his words and looked back at Arie and grinned. His smile slowly faded and he huffed softly. “I told him that I hadn’t told you because there are just some things that you don’t need to know about my Dad. I dunno what part of that sentence confused him but...” 

Arie stayed quiet for a few minutes. Warring with herself to let it go. If he wanted her to know, Dean would have told her. Let it go. Arie nodded slowly. “Okay. If he brings it up again I’ll tell him to drop it. Whatever it was he saw...you’ll talk about it when you’re ready.” She reached across his stomach and hugged him to her. 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw and he gave his head a shake. “I’m not gonna talk about it. Not now, not ever. It’s just....You don’t need to know this stuff. It’s...I was young, Sam was young...my Dad was...hurting. And just so ya know, you might wanna tell yer new girlfriend to hide, because when I get outta this bed I’m gonna go lookin’ for his little ass.” 

Arie tried to stay as relaxed as she could when he started talking. That was something at least. “He's not a girlfriend, Dean.” She propped herself up on her elbow to look into Dean’s face. “Maybe I should be the judge as to what I do and don’t need to know. I love you and if something is bothering you or hurting you, sue me but I want to know. Goes along with the whole wife thing...good, bad...for better or worse.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. “He _is_ a girlfriend because I’m pretty sure he’s a pussy. So...It’s okay, I’m use to it, Sam was kind of a pussy...most of the time. He kinda grew up when I died but still... “ He looked away and grit his teeth so hard he was in danger of breaking them. “You wanna know so bad, fine. My Dad was a hard ass. He used to come home, from a hunt, from the bar, wherever and yell at me and Sam. He’d break shit, not that we had a lot to break, and he’d start knockin’ me around. And Sam would always open his big mouth," his eyes narrowed pointedly, "see Naythin _is_ my brother. And I’d stick up for Sam...take his share of the head knocking. There, see, wasn’t that exciting? Yeah you _really_ needed to know that crap.” 

The blood in Arie’s veins ran cold, her heart clenched and her stomach tightened in a knot. She slid her hand up his side and stopped right above his heart. She could feel it pounding against his ribs. Arie had to blink to get her eyes back to normal. “On what planet does anyone have the right to...do that to their kids?” Her voice was quiet but full of venom. Right at that moment John Winchester was lucky he was dead or Arie would hunt his ass down and kill him with her bare hands.

Dean sighed heavily. “And that’s the reason you didn’t need to know. Ar, my Dad was hurting, okay? His wife, the woman he loved, had been pinned to the ceiling and burned alive. And he saw that.” He didn’t mention that he’d seen it too. “He didn’t know what he was doing. Sometimes he wouldn’t even remember doing it. It’s just...like I said, a dark spot in my life. It’s over. Sam never had to experience any of that. I did my job.” He also kept to himself the fact that it was how he’d ended up with a slightly crooked nose...and one of the first times he and Sam had been left with Bobby. 

“That is no excuse! I didn’t go off the rails when you died, did I? You went to Hell and I…” she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. “It’s not right.” 

“You married a Lycan,” Dean interjected, a wide teasing smile curving his lips. “Yeah, that was _much_ better.” He fought to hold back his laughter. 

Arie slowly opened her eyes and glared at Dean. “Almost three years later. Three. Years. I didn’t lose my shit and go all Wicked Witch of the West on anyone and use the bullshit excuse that I couldn’t remember. Goddess forbid anything ever happened to me, you would _never_ do that to our son.” 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw pulsed and he looked away. “So when exactly did you take Naythin’s balls and put them in a jar under the kitchen sink?” Yeah, he was changing the subject and he knew it. No, he would never do anything like that to their son. And he would never force his son to live the life he and Sam had. It was true that he used to think that not telling a kid what was really out there in the dark was an injustice, but the longer he was in the pack, the more he disagreed with that line of thinking. Blood or not, a Lycan’s pack was his family, and he hoped like hell that if anything ever happened to him or to Arie that the one left would rely on that family rather than running crazily into the darkness in the hopes of gaining vengeance. 

Arie’s nails dug into the muscle on Dean’s chest as he looked away. “Do not turn this back on Naythin. Once Doc Michaels got you stable, he stepped up and took charge of the training and made sure they didn’t slack off. He didn’t sit in the corner rocking back and forth, okay?” 

Dean’s brows rose at Arie’s response but he remained silent. At least Naythin didn’t hook up with a demon while he’d been in a coma and get hooked on demon blood. Oh wait, that would have taken four months, not one. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was suddenly very sleepy. It wasn’t a subject he really wanted to get into, any of it. And the fact that he had, even as much as he had, bothered the hell out of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Chapter 10. AO3 will not allow the chapters to have "A" etc. 
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

“I’m sorry your day was ruined. And I explained to Cas what he did wrong. He’s...innocent...naive. I’m sorry he blurted what you were thinking. And yeah, it hurt to know that the woman I’m marrying is, at that very moment, thinking of somebody else.” He scoffed and shook his head. “It’s kinda funny I guess...payback...I usually am the one other chicks are thinkin’ about. So I guess this was karma kickin’ me in the ass.” 

“My day? No. It was _our_ day. Ours. Yours and mine and I screwed it up. It’s not like I intentionally thought about...him. It just happened. It’s been a long since I’ve thought about him really. I know that doesn’t fix it but it’s not like he’s in here 24/7.” Arie tapped the side of her head. “You’re there all the time. Not him.” 

_Just when you’re marrying me._ The words buzzed around in his head but he didn’t speak them. Instead he only nodded and lowered his gaze to the arm of the chair. He gave a mirthless laugh and snorted. “Well, at least you only offended one person, I managed to clear the room.” He ran a hand through his hair messing up the perfect hairdo. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. You know I’d never do that on purpose.” God, her chest was killing her. Arie raised her hand and rubbed at her upper chest just below the collar of her tank top. Arie looked up at him and let her eyes travel over his suit, the open collar on his shirt, the way his hair tried to stand up after his fingers ran through it. He was so handsome standing up at that altar waiting for her. “I wasn’t sure what Castiel was going to do as far as a ceremony. I...I umm wrote vows to say.” The pain in her chest flared again and she rubbed her knuckles against it in small circles. 

Dean’s thoughts moved away from the looks on Naythin and Bobby’s faces when he’d threatened them and his forehead furrowed as he focused on her statement. “What? Vows? You wrote your own?” 

Arie nodded slowly and glanced up at him. “In all honesty? I uhh...I wrote them after you left back when your Dad called on your birthday.” she shrugged her shoulder and concentrated on the third white button on his shirt. “I don’t know why. I just...it...it was just something that I had to do.” 

Dean frowned. “Something you had to do…?” He wasn’t sure what that meant but he let it pass. “Ar...I love you. And I married you. I did it because I want to be with you. What Cas revealed, yeah, it hurt like hell. But Cas also said that we shouldn’t give up. Love’s about giving, about giving in...but never about giving up. So...I don’t wanna give up. Do you?”

Arie’s eyes snapped up to his and locked on. “No. Of course not. Never.” Reaching for his hand, Arie lifted it up and spun the ring on his finger. “Look on the inside.” 

Dean was a little taken aback at the change in direction suddenly, but at least she was talking so he wasn’t gonna complain. “Only if you look at the inside of yours.” His lips curved into a slow grin and he nodded at ring on her hand. “Inside the wedding band.” 

Looking down at her hand, Arie slipped the ring off her finger and raised it toward the lamp so she could read it. Slowly turning it, she saw symbols she didn’t recognize at first. As she continued to slowly turn the ring, her breath caught in her chest and the ring suddenly started to get wavy. Brushing away the tears, Arie slipped the ring back on her finger, turned to Dean and reached for his hand. Tapping his ring, she leaned forward and let her head rest on his shoulder. “I love you too. More than you could ever know.” 

Dean’s smile was wide and he turned his head toward her, pressing a slightly awkward kiss on the bridge of her nose. “The angel you’re mad at helped me with some of it. It’s English, Latin and Enochian. All of them have somethin’ to do with me.” 

He turned his attention to his own ring and slid it off his finger and held it where the light would hit the inside area of the band. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at her before looking back at the ring. “Whoa, that’s cool. How in the hell did you manage to find someone to make that?” 

“I had to have it sent to New York to have the etching done. I know it’s not fancy and I wasn’t sure if you’d even wear a ring.” She looked down at her hand and smiled. “It has something to do with me.” 

Dean’s smile remained as Arie spoke though he glanced confusedly at her when she mentioned that she wasn’t even sure he’d wear a ring. He turned his head to look at Arie again, his eyes slightly wider than usual. “It’s _your_ paw print? Not just _a_ paw print...it’s yours?” 

Arie raised her head off Dean’s shoulder and looked from the ring in his hand to his face and nodded. “Yeah. Naythin helped. Took a few tries to get the whole thing on a piece of paper large enough but yeah. It’s mine.” She held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. “This one. It’s kinda hard to see but…” She nodded again suddenly feeling very self conscious. 

Dean chuckled softly and leaned into her. He quickly replaced his ring and reached for her, pulling her out of the chair which caused him to topple over backward. But he’d accomplished what he wanted, she was out of that damn chair and in his arms. He lifted his head up off the floor and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he drew back, allowing his head to fall back against the floor. “I shouldn’t have let that...what you were thinking...I shouldn’t have let it bother me. I mean, maybe every widow thinks that, hell I dunno. I just...I wish your day hadn’t been ruined. And yeah, baby, it was your day. I’ve heard chicks talk,” he conceded with a sage nod. “I know it’s the bride’s day. Hell, my only job is to show up on time.” He chuckled again. “Seriously, I wanted it to be...special. And I’m sorry it wasn’t.” 

Arie let gravity take over and she followed Dean onto the floor. Laying on top of him she felt better...calmer. Her wolf stopped pacing and settled down. Her tongue slipped past her lips and slowly savored the way Dean tasted. Letting her forehead come to rest on his chest, she listened carefully. The whole _my day_ was arguable as she’d never thought of herself as one of those girls that went nuts about a wedding. Using her hands to brace herself on either side of his chest, Arie pulled her head back a little and looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“You are the love of my life, You are the missing half of my soul. Today I ask you to be my husband, my partner, my strength for the rest of my life. I promise our life will be filled with laughter and love. I will be loyal to you and I will love and adore you. I will help you achieve your dreams and pursue your heart's desire. I will laugh with you and cry with you and I will strive to bring out the best in you and to always see the best in you. For you, I will be the best possible version of myself, as your wife. Everyday.” By the last word, she’d stopped fighting the tears and let them slowly slide down her cheeks. 

Dean opened his mouth to respond to the first part of her words, thinking she was finished only to snap his mouth closed. As he listened he felt his heart constrict and his chest tighten. He blinked rapidly a couple times to make sure he wasn’t gonna actually cry like a chick. He cleared his throat when she finished and was at a loss for what to say, so in the usual Dean Winchester style he went with humor. 

“Damn, that kinda blows my _I love you more than I ever thought I could love somebody_ speech outta the water. It definitely pales in comparison.” He grinned and reached up to wipe away her tears with his thumb. “Was that...was that what you wrote for me...before I made the biggest mistake of my life and left?” 

Arie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Blinking a couple times, she managed to nod. “The first part was before you left. The last few lines was after. I kept it in the drawer of my nightstand and read it every night until I had it memorized. Someone told me once that it’s not the words you say but the love that’s behind them that’s important. Your’s is perfect because it comes from here.” Arie gently pushed his suit coat aside and kissed his shirt right over his heart. Arie looked up and regardless of his tough guy exterior, she could see the shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes. That alone made her love him even more. 

Dean sucked at this kind of stuff and he was at a loss for words. He knew that he was supposed to say something here. Something that would take care of everything between them, but for the life of him he had no clue what it was. His mouth moved like a fish out of water as he struggled to find those perfect words. Finally, he just gave up. Closing his eyes he tried to find the words to tell her why he hadn’t said them without sounding like a total dick. Opening his eyes he had to blink several times to make Arie no longer look like he was seeing her through the Impala’s windshield in a rainstorm. “I, uh...I know this is supposed to be where I make everything better and….but for the life of me I can’t figure out what those words are supposed to be. What they should be so that….so you’re smiling like you were when I first saw you on Bobby’s arm. You were so beautiful....I just….it’s a good thing Cas told me what to say because if he hadn’t I don’t think I would have been able to say a damn thing, I just would've kept staring at you….and thinking what a lucky guy I am to have you. To have you love me…”

Arie gave him the time he needed. She didn’t mind looking at his face, his eyes, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. When he started talking, she leaned back just a little, not because she didn’t want to be near him but he was looking a little panicked and she didn’t want him to feel trapped. Her eyes dropped to his chest and she had to blink back the tears. This time she didn’t mind him calling her beautiful, she liked it, a lot. “I don’t think everything can be magically fixed. I think we just need to learn from it and keep going? I love you, Dean and I don’t think I’ll ever really forgive myself for earlier. I just hope that you can forgive me at some point.” Arie took a deep breath and smiled. “I honestly didn’t think that today was going to happen. We’ve had so much happen. Something always seemed to get in the way.” 

Dean opened his mouth with the intention of reminding her what Cas said, that forgiving is part of love, and that means that he forgives her. It still hurt to think about. But he wouldn’t tell her that. Just let her know that he really had listened to the ceremony, and he was going to try to be the kind of husband, the kind of person, for her, that Castiel had described. But his mouth snapped closed when Arie mentioned how things always tended to get in the way, and he was brought back to reality, crashing into to it actually. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them so she was beneath him, his leg and hip pinning hers to the floor so she couldn’t get mad and storm off. “I...uh, there’s something I need to tell you. Everyone else thought they knew better than me and had their own ideas of when I should tell you....that was why I kinda threatened everyone’s life.” He could feel her stiffen beneath him and the way her face changed from open and loving to panicked and ready to bolt...or possibly bite his arm off. “Don’t...don’t get mad. I just didn’t want to ruin the wedding and have you scared or upset the entire day.” He swallowed hard and tried to figure out a way to tell her that he’d brought some supernatural ugly to their pack...their lives...with the possible intent of killing them all. How did one make that sound...blasé? 

Arie rolled with Dean. Her smile growing as he positioned his hip and leg over hers. Her wolf rolled over and sighed. Arie’s hands slid off Dean’s back and settled on his shoulders as she looked up at him. When she saw the look on his face, her smile fell and her grip tightened. Scared? Upset? Oh buddy, we’re long past that. “What is it?” There wasn’t much of the room she could see from the floor but she managed to get a look at one of the windows on the far wall. Again with the hiding stuff from her. She was done being _protected_. 

Dean dreaded telling Arie what was happening. He figured he’d either get the cold shoulder or she’d demand to fight the _whatever_ at his side. Over his dead body. He licked his lips as he searched her face. “I…” he sighed. He’d best start at the beginning. “You know how I get up in the night, check the house, make sure everything’s locked and that the devil’s trap I painted on the floor hasn’t been broken? Well, last night, when I looked outside...something looked back at me.”

Arie rolled her eyes. “It was probably one of the patrols. They wolf out sometimes to cover more area. It doesn’t mean something else was out there. Besides, my wards would have gone off if something was on the farm.” Her grip on his shoulders eased a little but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She started running through all the _things _he and Sam had gone after that could come after him. There were so many she wasn’t one hundred percent sure her wards would alert her. Shit. Arie pushed at Dean’s shoulders, hard. “Move. Let me up.” When he refused to budge, she growled. “I said let me up, Dean.” Arie needed to move and even though she knew she was perfectly safe with him on top of her, she was suddenly very claustrophobic.__

Dean hesitantly pulled off Arie, but he kept hold of her waist. The last thing he needed was to have her running out of the pack house in search of whatever this thing was. “It has no scent. It makes no sound. And it travels around so fast it’s undetectable. …..And it followed me here, to the pack house today. Past the guards, past everything. Arie, this thing, whatever it is, is bad. Real bad. Worse yet, like Bobby said, I’ve pissed off so many uglies that the shorter list would be the things I haven’t pissed off.” 

Her eyes darted around the room before settling back on Dean. That narrowed the field a little. Not by much, but some. Arie looked down at his hands on her waist. “Let go.” 

Dean shook his head at Arie’s demand. “No,” he whispered sternly. “I’m not gonna let you go out there half cocked. You’re pregnant, with my baby. You can’t shift.” He shook his head again. “I can’t let you go. I’m sorry.” 

Arie arched an eyebrow at him. A slow smile crept across her lips but there wasn’t anything friendly about it. “Really. Okay. That’s fine. I’ll just sit home, barefoot and pregnant like a good little wife while you go out and hunt the scary whatever.” The smile fell and she pushed at his arms again. “You really should be moving, Dean.” 

Dean’s nostrils flared and his eyes tightened into mere slits. “I never said that, so don’t make it sound like I’m some pigheaded fifties dick, alright? I know you, Ar, you’re a fighter. You’re too damn much like me where that’s concerned, but you need to think of that baby yer carryin’. _Our_ baby. So this one time, I’m askin’ you, _please_ STAND DOWN. I got this. Bobby’s here to help. He knows what’s going on. Naythin knows about it. And I’ve briefed the entire security team. Castiel is with them right now. Please, Ar...stand down.” 

As he ticked off the list of everyone that knew about...whatever it was, the growl in her chest got louder and louder, her eyes narrowed, her fangs dropped and the grip on his biceps increased. If he would have still been human both his arms would have been snapped in two. “I see.” Arie ran her tongue over her teeth slowly before locking onto Dean’s eyes. “Everyone knows...again...except me. Nice, Dean. Real nice. The vote of confidence is staggering.” The longer she lay there listening to him try and justify keeping her out of the loop the more it pissed her off to the point where she started to vibrate. “Get. Off.” Each word was short, clipped and barely human. 

Dean not only let go of her, he rolled away and got to his feet in one smooth move. “Fine, Arie. Do what you want.” He headed for the door, unfastening the cufflinks and tossing them onto the table as he moved. “I’ve got work to do.” Those were the last words he said as he walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. 

He hurried down the stairs and shrugged out of his suit coat, tossing it into the first chair he passed once he hit the landing. He marched into the security office, barely waiting for his security code to unlock the door. 

“What’s goin’ on?” He inquired though it sounded more like a demand than an actual question. 

As soon as Dean rolled off of her, Arie took in a slow deep breath. Damn him. She closed her eyes and listened as he left the room and slammed the door in his wake. Funny thing is, she didn’t even flinch at the sound. The fact that he didn’t give her any credit for having a brain and actually talking to her about this from the start really pissed her off. Sure, she would have been worried and scared but not so mad that she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him. She was very aware of the fact that she was pregnant and couldn’t shift but she was far from useless. They’d talked about it before but evidently it didn’t stick in Dean’s mind. Arie raised her left hand, using her pinkie and middle finger, she spun her rings on her finger. “Well, I can mark first fight as a married woman off my bucket list.” 

Letting her hand fall onto her stomach, she rubbed small circles over where she figured the baby was. “Any help here, kiddo?” Getting to her feet, Arie turned off the lights and as she was about to leave the room, picked up Dean’s cufflinks off the table and put them back on his dresser. She looked at them for several minutes before pulling out her cell and calling Alek. 

“Alek, it’s Arie. I’m leaving the pack house and going home. I know. I KNOW! Is Beth still at the farm? Okay, tell her to stay there and add an extra patrol.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. “You need to clear it with Dean first? Are you kidding me? Ya know what? Fine. I’m getting tired of this bullshit with you, Alek. I’m still the damn Alpha regardless of what you think.” Ending the call, she left the room and headed for the small garage next to the pack house. Grabbing the spare keys for her Jeep, Arie started the engine, backed out and headed home, alone. Hell of a way to spend your wedding night. 

Alek set his cell phone down on the desk and looked up at Dean. He knew he’d heard the whole conversation and the look on Dean’s face scared the hell out of him. “Uhh, who should I send to the farm?” 

Dean’s anger cooled much too quickly to be that of a sane man, unless of course you were a Hunter. But who said that Hunters were sane, just look at Gordon. It’s not like he was the poster child for mental health.

Dean shook his head. “I’ll go on that patrol...with Naythin...if he wants back on the team. Give him a call Alek and ask him. And for the record, your position is safe and you did nothing wrong, despite what my wife thinks. She’s pissed off at me. Ignore how she chewed you a new one.” He huffed softly and looked over at Castiel. “Have we seen anything since the wedding?” 

Castiel shook his head and then shrugged a shoulder. “There was a rather brutal Osprey fight on camera eight.” 

Dean stared blankly at the angel. Yeah, mark on my to do list; explain to Cas what is important and what is not and why it’s not always a great idea to be so damned honest all the time. 

Alek’s hand shook as he picked up his phone again and called Naythin. Forget what she said to him? Not likely. “Hey Emerson. Dean wants to know if you’ll go on patrol with him at the farm.” He nodded a couple times. “Okay...hold on.” He put his hand over the phone and looked over at Dean. “He said no problem, he’s with Bobby but can be down here in a few minutes.” He had to concentrate hard to see the barely there nod. “Okay. He’s in the security office.” Hanging up, Alek took in a deep breath and concentrated on the row of monitors. If this is what it was like to be married, no thank you. 

Naythin had been getting Bobby situated in a guest room next to his, he took the call from Alek in front of Bobby. The guy had the right to know what was up. Tucking his phone in his pocket. He told Bobby to stay in the room and lock the door behind him. “Look. The reason I put you in here is because the walls have silver in them and that door is lined with it. No one is getting in here unless you let them. You’ll be fine.” He clapped him on the shoulder and left the room at a jog. Naythin felt a little guilty leaving him there but right now it was the safest place for him. 

Punching in his code, Naythin pushed his way in and let the door close quietly behind him. The look on Dean’s face told him all he needed to know. Arie was pissed, they’d fought and was either already back at the farm or on her way. Great. “So, we gettin’ furry or what?” His hands went to his hips and he looked around the room. 

Dean didn’t answer Naythin’s question, instead he asked one of his own. “You want back on the team?” He waited the space of a heartbeat. “You’d be doing me a big favor...and I’ll let you off slave duty.” He knew Naythin was proud, and stubborn as an ox, so he figured that if he made it sound more like Dean needed him on the team, rather than it being just a hand out offering, Naythin might actually take it. 

“You’d be second in command, working arm in arm with Alek. I can’t just shoot the kid down the latter since he hasn’t done anything wrong...other than the whole dick thing with whatshisname.” His eyes narrowed on Alek. He still wasn’t very happy about had happened with Mathias. 

Naythin had to reach out for the filing cabinet next to him to keep him on his feet. He looked from Dean to Alek and could see he wasn’t thrilled with the idea. Naythin smirked and leveled a glare at the guy before looking back at Dean. “Yeah. Okay.” He nodded slowly and didn’t stop the shit eating grin that spread across his face as he glanced back at Alek . “Thanks. I mean it.” 

“Good,” Dean responded, not taking his eyes off the monitors. “At least one thing went right today.” He turned his attention to Castiel. “Make sure the guards are changed out every four hours. Lycan or not they still have to piss and drink and eat. And make sure Alek _remembers_ ,” he glared pointedly at the kid, “to contact me every couple hours, I need to know how the men are and what has happened, if anything.” He was silent a long moment, his eyes laser focused on the monitors. “Somethin’s out there. I just don’t know what.” 

He turned rather abruptly and looked back at Naythin. “No fur, I don’t want you tea baggin’ my car seat on the way back. We’ll take the Impala, park it a few miles from the farm and go from there on foot. Since whatever this thing is it actually had the balls to look me dead in the eye there, so it’s likely where it’ll make itself known.” 

Naythin clapped his hands together once and rubbed them together. He looked over at Alek and grinned. “Where’s my shit....” When Alek pointed to the far wall, Naythin pulled out the plastic bin with his name on it and started to put on his thigh holster, vest and knife holster that tucked into his boot. He always missed the weight of all the metal on his body but it didn’t really hit him just how much until right then. Grabbing two extra clips he tucked them in the small pockets of his vest and heaved a huge sigh. Naythin crossed the room and pulled out a pair of black, fingerless tactical gloves and pulled them on his hands. Flexing his fists, he shook himself, cracked his neck and walked back over to Dean. “All set.” 

Dean barely glanced at Naythin and shook his head. He turned and headed over to a locked metal box marked _**DANGER**_ with a small biohazard sticker beneath the block print. He pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the metal bin and reached inside. When he pulled his hand out, holding onto a clip full of bullets, it was smoking and the obvious hiss and sizzle of flesh filled the room. “Pure silver. Put them in a pocket that won’t touch your skin.” He directed, holding the clip out for Naythin and yanking it away when the dummy reached for it. “Just direct me where to stick it before I shove the thing up yer ass.” he grumbled, frowning sourly at Naythin though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, so anyone that knew Dean at all would have known he was playing….sort of. 

Naythin looked down at the clip and back up to Dean when he yanked it back. “Alright, alright. Geez.” Pulling open a small Velcro tab, Naythin pointed to it. “Slide it in here but, be gentle.” He smirked as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

Dean nodded and started to do as Naythin directed onto to pause and look up at the kid, lips pressed into a thin line but one corner of them fought to quirk upward into a smirk. “Yeah, I’d use lube, but we don’t have time,” he responded, and Velcroed the tabs around the clip. Only then, once the clip was secured did Dean step back. He eyed Naythin to make certain that the kid wasn’t actually pulling a Wicked Witch of the West and slowly melting where he stood. Satisfied, he turned back to the metal lock box and pulled out two more clips. Holding both clips in one hand he used the other to close the lid and relatch the lock. He sat the clips aside and moved to the closet marked with nothing but a simple **D**. He unlocked it and pulled it open as he worked at removing his shirt. “I’m not sure what that thing is, but silver kills a few things, not just Lycans and weres.” 

The smile grew and Naythin shook his head. God, he’d missed this. He watched Dean grab two more clips in his bare hands and couldn’t stop the loud hiss as he watched the skin on his hands start to blister and smoke. Without even realizing it, Naythin tucked his own hands in the front pockets of his jeans. That was one thing about Dean that he’d never get over. Leaning against the filing cabinet, Naythin shrugged his shoulders. “No clue. You’re gonna have to give everyone a cliff notes version on what could be out there.” He looked over his shoulder at the monitors and saw Arie and Beth sitting at the kitchen table at the farm. They were huddled close together and from the look on Arie’s face, she’d been crying. Closing his eyes, he turned back to Dean and waited for him to finish changing.

Dean quickly slipped out of his dress shirt and pulled a tee down over his head. He pushed the dress slacks off and changed them out for a pair of tactical pants. Once he was done there, he changed out his dress shoes for boots. Reaching back into the locker he slipped on a vest so he could carry the silver clips inside one of its pockets. His gun he tucked into the back waistband of his pants, never mind an actual holster, some habits died hard. His forehead creased with confusion and he turned his gaze to Castiel as he pulled out the pendant that Sam had given him when they were kids. He held it almost reverently. “Cas…did you...do this?” 

Castiel turned to face Dean and actually leaned forward and squinted his eyes, as if the angel really needed to do such things. “Oh, that?” He nodded. “Yes.” He turned back to the monitors then as though his simple _yes_ had explained everything. 

Dean stared at Castiel for another couple minutes, until the angel’s image started to grow blurry. He turned away quickly, before his men could see his tears. He swiped at them and slipped the pendant over his head and turned back to the locker, grabbing Ruby’s knife. He slid the knife into one of the inside pockets of his vest and closed the locker door. He turned to face Naythin and gave him a nod. “Let’s kill some evil sonsabitches and raise a little hell.”

Naythin watched the exchange between Dean and the angel. He caught a glimpse of a necklace in Dean’s hand that he didn’t recognize. His eyebrows bunched for a moment. Looking over at Cas for some kind of explanation, he found the angel engrossed in the monitors as if it were Days of Our Lives or something. Turning his attention back to Dean, he grinned wide, showing all his teeth. “Alright! Now you’re talkin’.” He turned his back to the filing cabinet to give Dean room to walk by. “After you, Maestro.” Naythin followed Dean out to the garage, pressing the small button to raise the door. He stepped next to the door as it slowly rose and inhaled as deeply as he could. Nothin’. Dean said whatever it was had no smell but, damn. His hand went to the grip of his Glock tucked into his thigh holster as he looked out into the brush opposite the garage and connecting driveway. 

Alek waited for Naythin and Dean to leave before he stood up and motioned for Paul and Jose to follow him out of the room. He didn’t feel comfortable talking in front of Dean’s pet angel. “We’re gonna grab something to eat, Cas. We’ll be right back.” Not waiting for a response, the three filed out of the room, crossed the hall and closed the double doors on one of the seldom used sitting rooms. Going to the back of the room, Alek glared at the door. “Great, now we have to put up with Emerson again.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and growled. 

Paul took a seat next to the fireplace, crossed his feet at the ankles and huffed. “I don’t know about you guys but Dean handling that silver like that creeps me the hell out. It’s not...natural. I’m happy to stay on the house grounds as long as I don’t have to patrol with him. He’s not exactly a good luck charm, if you get my meaning.” 

The other two nodded in agreement. Jose crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “It seems like we’ve had more bad luck then good ever since that Hunter showed back up at Arie’s farm. I don’t give two shits if he was banging her before Lucian turned her. It never should have been allowed to happen. Now they’re married. The only way to get rid of him is for him to die and we all know that if that happens Arie will eat a bullet.” His eyes narrowed and a slow smile split his face. “Not that that would be a bad thing.” 

Alek grabbed Jose by the shirt front, dragged him closer and got right in his face. “Watch your mouth, asshole. I may not be Dean Winchester’s number one fan but don’t you _ever_ talk about Arie like that. Got me? You’re still pretty new here everything considered so you don’t know the whole story. She’s done more good since Lucian died than you can shake a stick at so I strongly suggest you keep your screwed up opinions to yourself. Understand?” 

Jose blanched and nodded quickly. Brushing his hands over the front of his shirt to flatten out the wrinkles, he glared at Alek. “You mark my words. People are going to die. You heard Dean. This thing has no smell, no sound...nothing. When you’re bleeding out with your guts in your hand just remember how you defended them.” He growled low, glanced at Paul and left the room. 

Paul looked up at Alek and whistled. “He’s going to be a problem. Not a Stefan sized problem but a problem nonetheless.” Turning his head toward the door, he sighed and let his chin drop to his chest. 

“I know. This stays between us. Okay? We’ll keep an eye on him. If he gets out of hand…” Alek pulled his Colt from the holster at his side. “He’ll have a hunting accident.” Motioning to Paul, the pair slowly opened the door, making sure no one was in the hall before they went to the kitchen to grab food to make it look like they hadn’t fully lied. 

Apparently Lycans weren’t the smartest Creations that Eve had ever made. Castiel might have been left behind, but he was the new sheriff of Heaven, the only being left in charge of all of Heaven and that allowed him a bit more powers than your average angel. He listened in to each and every word that the trio said and made mental notes of each and every single word. He knew that Dean...and even Arie would appreciate the gesture. He knew that Arie was mad at him, Dean had explained that, but he still didn’t fully understand why. He had only spoken the truth. It’s not as though he had lied. He heaved a heavy sigh and continued to stare at the monitors, seeing everything at once. Another sheriff power that came in handy. When the door opened and Paul and Alek took their seats, Castiel’s forehead crinkled - Dean had taught him that showmanship was half the fun - and he turned his attention to Paul. “So, what exactly is a… _good luck charm_?” 

Paul set his plate down at the desk, sat down and was about to take a bite of his sandwich when his world came to a screeching halt. Every muscle in his body seized but he managed to drag his eyes in Alek’s direction. How did Cas know? Alek had the same look on his face. Swallowing hard, Paul set his food down on the plate, wiped off his hands on the front of his pants and slowly swiveled his chair to face Cas. 

OH. SHIT. 

Paul leaned as far back in his chair as it would allow. Cas was seriously pissed off. Something bright caught Paul’s eye near Cas’s hand and he had all to do to keep his ass firmly planted in the chair. A thin blade slowly slid out from the sleeve of the angel’s coat. Paul inhaled and knew immediately it was silver...pure silver. “Cas…” His mouth was so dry, Paul slowly reached for his bottle of water, his eyes never leaving the tip of the blade that peeked out just past Cas’s wrist. Taking a quick drink of water, Paul set the bottle down and tried his voice again. “Now listen Cas. We uhh...shit. Look man. We may work for the guy but that doesn’t mean we have to like him. I mean...okay...Jose...yeah, he’s a little...okay, he’s really off the reservation but we defended Arie. I...we...Alek and I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Oh God, he was a dead man. 

“Honestly, the reason that I care for Arie is that _my charge_ cares for her. But Dean is the ONLY one in this entire...pack....that truly matters to me. I think that when he returns, the two of you should make your feelings known. I’m sure he will understand.” The look on the angel’s face spoke otherwise. 

Paul looked back at Alek with pure terror in his eyes. He knew exactly how that conversation would go. Both of them would have their heads ripped off their shoulders before they finished the first sentence. “I’ll pass if it’s all the same to you.” 

Castiel’s eyes rolled up into his head and his lips moved, but it wasn’t his voice that came from his body but rather the trios entire conversation. When he finished, his eyes lowered again, the blue almost blindingly bright. On the wall behind Castiel a shadow of wings appeared, unfurling from Castiel’s back, and the sword that had still been somewhat tucked into the sleeve of his trench came into full view. His head tipped to one side and he stared at Paul and then at Alek as though they were puzzles that Castiel was trying to understand and fit back together. 

Paul was up and out of his chair before his brain even registered the movement. His back slammed into the door as his hand scrambled to punch in his code to open the damn thing. Looking over at Alek, Paul couldn’t figure out if he’d had a heart attack and was dead in his seat or if he’d stroked out. “Alek!” When he didn’t move, Paul leaned forward and yanked hard on the back of his seat. “Alek!” He yelled again and this time, Alek screamed and joined him at the door. 

“Cas. Calm down. Just...please, calm down.” Alek had his hands up in front of him, his eyes glued to the silver blade in the angel’s hand. “Either way, we’re dead.” He pointed to Paul and back to himself. “Whether you tell Dean or we do, we’re dead men. You know it as well as we do. Dean doesn’t have to know about what Paul and I said. Tell him about Jose. We’re fine with that.” He looked at Paul who was nodding his head so hard his neck cracked. “Cas, come on. Please.” Alek was not above begging for his life.

Castiel had never bartered with anyone and he wasn’t certain how it was supposed to go. He did know that Dean’s temper, since becoming a Lycan, was ten times worse than when he was human, to that fact he couldn’t help but agree. He slid his sword back into his sleeve and folded his wings back, the brilliant white light that had been radiating off of him lessened and finally disappeared altogether, as did the brilliant blue light in his eyes. 

“I will.... _talk_ to Dean, but I will not lie. Not for you or for anyone else. Alek,” he pinned the kid where he stood with his eyes. “You are removed from head of security. Do not test me.” He looked from one man to the other. “I am certain that Dean will place Naythin back in his rightful place as head of security.” 

Alek started to relax but bristled when Cas _fired_ him. He felt Paul’s hand on his chest. Looking back, Paul shook his head no slowly. Closing his eyes, Alek gritted his teeth before pulling his access card from his back pocket and tossing it on the desk, he pulled the ear bud out of his ear and set it next to the card. Giving Cas a hard look, he turned to Paul, gave him a small smile and shook his head. “Take care, man.” 

Alek let himself out of the room and headed to his room upstairs to pack what little he had, empty his bank account and get as far away from the pack and Dean Winchester as he could. He knew that no matter what Cas said to him, Dean would hunt him down and kill him slowly. Very, very slowly. An hour later, Alek was behind the wheel of his Ford Pickup gunning it down the driveway and headed for the highway. 

Castiel watched Alek put his things on the desk and leave. He hadn’t thought the kid would actually quit when he’d demoted him. Perhaps it was for the best. He looked back at Paul and nodded toward the chairs in front of the monitors. “Sit.” 

The petite brunette stood along the side of the road and smirked as the truck drew closer. She lifted a hand and with that small movement crashed the truck into an unseen wall, then as she turned her wrist, flipped the pickup upside down. Satisfied that the occupant would most likely be pinned well enough that she could interrogate him long into the night, the pretty young woman stepped out of the bushes and made her way around to the driver’s side. She crouched there, looking in at the young man, one that she knew was not just an ordinary human, but a Lycan. One of Dean Winchester’s Lycans. The very idea that Dean Winchester had become one of the things he had so self-righteously declared a monster, which of course according to him deserved to die, was beyond amusing. “Going somewhere?” she all but purred, her lips curved into a devilishly wicked grin. 

Alek groaned as his hands fumbled for his seat belt. He blinked his eyes trying to get his vision to clear. He heard a voice next to him and tried to look in its direction but the searing pain in his chest and left arm stopped him. “I…” He coughed, spit out a mouthful of blood and tried again. “I need help. Please…” He managed to crane his head to the left as far as he could and locked eyes with a woman who was...smiling at him? He could feel his wolf struggling to push forward, there was something off about her. Alek couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew...just knew she wasn’t human. 

The petite quirked a single brow and her lips pursed into what you would expect someone ready to kiss their Grandma would look like, but there was an evil to it and the way a corner of his lips, despite the pucker, seemed to quirk upward with amusement caused the expression to appear as downright Hellaciously villainous. 

“Mmmmmmm,” she hummed softly. “I like it when you beg. Maybe after you tell me everything you know about Dean Winchester I’ll let you play with my puppy.” Her head tilted to the side as she spoke. 

Alek squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his head away from the woman. “I don’t...don’t know who yer talkin’ about.” Cracking his eyelids enough to make out the screwed up interior of his truck, he tried to find his phone. Every member of the security team had a 911 text message that activated a GPS chip in their cell phones and sent a constant SOS to the closest pack house. Alek shoved his duffle bag off his chest and watched his phone fall out of it’s exterior pocket and land next to his hand. He started coughing as hard as he could to mask his movements as he flipped it open, hit the message’s key and typed in **A 911** hitting send, he threw the phone as hard as he could out the smashed windshield. His hand fell onto his chest and he grinned. If he died at least he’d die knowing the pack would have some kind of warning. 

The brunette’s chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she reached into the wreckage and grabbed the little rat bastard by the front of his shirt, pulling him half out of the truck. Her teeth were clenched with anger for all of a second before her lips curved once more into the same deranged smile. She released Alek with a soft sigh. “Fine. If you say you don’t know him...fine. Just...do me a favor, say hello to Lucifer for me when you land in Hell.” She pulled to her full height and lifted a hand, her fingers bent as though she were holding a ball but her wrist was turned so it appeared that she was directing the ball to herself, or rather over her shoulder. She squeezed and watched the blood pool in the Lycans mouth, and felt at least a small amount of satisfaction. 

Alek cringed and nearly passed out when the woman yanked him through the busted out side window. Despite the pain radiating throughout the upper half of his body, he started to laugh. Just a small chuckle at first but it turned into a full on belly laugh. Looking up at her, he shook his head. “Lucifer? Lady, I’m a Lycan. We go to Purgatory...bitch.” His eyes rolled back into his head as every bone, muscle and internal organ in his body popped. Alek didn’t even have time to scream before his throat and mouth filled with blood. The last thing he saw was the woman looking down at him with a smug look on her face. 

Meg released the Lycan with a disgusted snarl curving her lip. “Shows what you know,” she muttered, “I’m a demon dumbass, I can send you to Hell if I want to.” She looked over her shoulder. “Sorry boys, I’ll let you have the next one.” She smiled watching the brush being trampled and small trees demolished as whatever it was she had spoken to ran into the nearby woods. She looked back just in time to see an Escalade round the corner. She turned from the wreckage of the truck and disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

Paul had been doing everything he could to not look at Cas. The angel had been his second shadow since Alek had left and it was damn uncomfortable. Going to the main computer, he started to pull up Alek’s security clearance to delete it from the system. Staring at the screen, he looked over at Cas and back again. Damn it, he hated this. His finger hovered over the delete button when a small red window popped up with coordinates attached to Alek’s cell phone. “Oh Christ, no.” 

Paul slid his chair over to another computer and slammed in the coordinates as fast as his fingers would move. A map popped up with a small red dot blinking in the middle of the road. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he tried calling Alek and when it went straight to voicemail, he jumped up, grabbed a radio and started yelling. “Alek is down! I repeat we have a man down 911…” He screamed the coordinates into the radio before running out of the office not bothering to inform Cas. Two other guards met him in the garage with the armored Escalade already running and a back door open. “GO GO GO!” He screamed as he dove in the door catching it with his foot to pull it closed as the truck screamed down the driveway and out onto the main road. 

Naythin sat on a stump, a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth like some hayseed farm boy, his feet sticking out in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest being careful to avoid the clip of silver round tucked into the front of his vest. He stared between the small garage where Dean kept the Impala and the main barn which gave him a perfect view of the kitchen door. No one had been in or out of the house since he and Dean had planted their asses in the woods...looking down at his watch...three hours ago. Dean hadn’t said a word since they’d left the pack house and even less when they crossed onto their farm. Several times Naythin started to say something but his brain took over and quickly clamped his jaws shut. Yeah, well, no one said he was a walking brain trust. “I take it you told her and it didn’t exactly go over very well, huh?” He spit out the well chewed piece of grass and plucked another one. 

Dean looked over at Naythin from the corner of his eye. “You realize you should leave an area with no trace that you’ve been there, right? You keep pluckin’ weeds an’ it’s gonna look like a slow movin’ goat’s taken up residence.” He turned his attention back to the house and the areas around it. “She thinks she’s frickin’ She-ra; and despite the fact that I don’ like it, if she wasn’t pregnant I wouldn’t...well, I’d bitch a little less. But she is an’ it’s not like she can even shift. So no, she was pissed. She thinks I want her barefoot and pregnant and that’s not what I was tryin’ to get across. I try an’ give her a decent day and she blows up at me. It’s not like I wasn’t gonna tell her. I was just waiting until....” He sighed and shook his head. “Whatever.” 

“And there is your main problem. You waited.” Naythin looked down at the long piece of grass in his teeth and spit it out. He checked the back door one more time before looking over at Dean. “I’ve been married, remember? I’m tellin’ ya that is the worse thing you can do. Wait to tell them anything. It may hurt like hell to tell her right away but she’ll get over it a lot faster and in most cases you don’t end up sleeping in one of the stalls.” He scratched at the back of his head before leaning back on his hands and cracking his back. “What is the worst that could have happened if you told Arie what you saw that night?” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and then returned his attention to what lay in front of them. “You make a lousy Hunter, ya know that?” 

“Sue me. Answer the question, asshole.” 

Dean quirked a brow and glanced back at Naythin then away and shook his head. “I don’t have the luxury of the time it’d take me to kick yer ass good and proper.” He sighed and surveyed the area again before turning at the waist and looking back, and over Naythin’s head, purposely not meeting the Lycan’s gaze. He started to turn back and spared a glance at Naythin. “Worst thing? She would have panicked, canceled the wedding and been a wreck for days. I was trying not to have that happen. She’s pregnant, remember? The last thing she needs is added stress.” Dean actually had no idea what the hell he was talking about or why stress hurt the baby, he just remembered his Mother’s friends saying that to her, when she was pregnant with Sammy, after she and his Dad had fought. Of course his Dad always took off after a fight, to God knows where, he’d never been told where Jogn went, and to this day he still had no idea.

Pulling his feet against the stump, Naythin sat up and stretched. His eyes scanning the area. His ears tuned to every critter that had been avoiding them like the plague since they’d sat down. “You’re not giving Arie enough credit, Dean. _If_ she’d have panicked, would you have let her? No, you would have checked every salt line, devil's trap, ward and hex bag in that house to make sure it was safe. You’d have sat her down and told her that you’d protect her and make sure nothing happened at the wedding with extra guards and anything else it took to make sure everything went off without a hitch.” Naythin looked at Dean and smirked. “Am I gettin’ warm? Lemme know if any of this is close to what _you_ would have done to make sure that the woman you love, who is carrying your child, had her day in the sun. Let me know, I’ll wait.” 

“Shuddup, asshole,” Dean grumbled irritatedly, but it was only half hearted, a muscle pulsed in his jaw as he slowly scanned the areas around the farm house. 

The sound of Paul screaming into the radios, the reverb of which backed up into the ear buds, so much so that it would have deafened a human. _“Alek is down! I repeat we have a man down 911…”_

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean growled and looked back at Naythin. “I told you somethin’ was out there.” 

Naythin dropped a hand over his radio to quiet the near hysterical screams. He shot a look toward the house and back at Dean. “Stay or go.” He was willing to stay behind but the Paul’s voice was bouncing around his skull like a ping pong ball. His wolf was up and ready to go. 

Dean looked back at the house then back at Naythin. “Go, I’ll stay here.” He reached into his front pocket and withdrew the keys to the Impala and tossed them to Naythin. “Don’t you dare hurt my car,” he warned. “Report back to me. Tell me what you find.” He lifted his brows in supplication as he gave a curt nod. Staying was killing Dean, he’d never been the one to stay back. That had always been Sam’s job. He’d been the one to jump in with both feet, the one who searched out things in person rather than staying back at the motel to research. 

Catching the keys in his hand, Naythin looked down at them as if they were a holy object. Closing his fist around them, he looked back at the house and back to Dean. “I’ll leave my ear bud open so you can hear everything.” With a final look at the house, he took off at a dead run back towards where they’d stashed the Impala on a service road three miles from the farm. Despite the fact he was wearing jeans, combat boots and carrying about thirty pounds of bullet proof vest, weapons and harnesses, his legs pumped like pistons and his feet threw up thick clods of sod and dirt. Halfway to the car, he tapped his ear bud and let his people know he was on his way and his ETA to the coordinates. Too many scenarios started rolling through his head and he had to shut it out. 

Sliding to a stop next to the Impala, Naythin slowed down and carefully opened the door. Even in his agitated state, he was mindful to not slam the door and not wrench the gear stick out of place when he put the car in reverse. He wasn’t as gentle on the gas pedal though and sent up a quick apology to Dean for stomping on it and burning off about a half inch of rubber from the tires. As big as the car was, Naythin was surprised it handled as well as it did around turns and _listened_ to the slightest movement of the steering wheel. 

Ten minutes later, Naythin slammed on the brakes behind three of the packs Escalades as they blocked the road. He parked the Impala a short distance away and sprinted to the front. Paul was being restrained by two other members of the team as Adam was laying a blue tarp over what was left of Alek’s body. The smell of blood was thick in the air and Naythin had to move forward slowly to keep his wolf from bursting out. Going over to Adam, he pulled the guy aside and bent close. “What the hell happened?” 

Adam gave him the short version about what happened at the pack house and getting Alek’s 911 text. “It looks like he hit a brick wall going 90 but that’s impossible. There’s nothing out here but corn fields and woods, Naythin.” Adam looked back at the blue tarp and paled. “He...Go look for yourself.” 

Naythin gave Adam’s shoulder a squeeze and walked toward what was left of Alek’s truck. The engine block was half the size it should have been. The hood was crumpled in on itself just like he said...as if the half ton truck had hid a brick wall. What was even crazier is that it was upside down sitting on the roof of the cab. Nothing else was damaged on the truck. From the cab back it was pristine. Squatting next to the edge of the tarp, Naythin held his breath and gently lifted the blue plastic. “Oh God, Alek.” Blood was coming out of his eyes, nose and ears. His mouth was full of blood and some had ran out leaving red streaks down his cheeks. His chest was a lot flatter than it should have been especially for a guy his size. Naythin looked down the length of his body. Alek’s legs were broke as well as both of his arms. If Naythin didn’t know any better, he would have thought someone grabbed Alek’s body and squeezed him until everything broke. Letting the tarp settle back down, Naythin stood up and closed his eyes. He knew Dean was listening and as much as he hated it, Naythin repeated what he saw so Dean knew what they were dealing with. When he was done, Naythin had to walk away and let the clean up team do their thing. 

When he reached the Impala again, Naythin sat down inside it and let his forehead rest on the steering wheel. “Dean. The hell did that to Alek?”

Hearing that the truck looked like it had hit a brick wall only narrowed the list by half, so Dean remained silent. Once Naythin had told him what Alek looked like, what shape his body was in. That narrowed it down even more. If it’d been a wendigo, the crash wouldn’t make sense. And it would have drug Alek’s damaged body back to its lair. He knew of one being, one in particular that would do that kind of damage, because she too had been on Alistair’s rack. 

“It’s a demon. And not just any demon, it’s Meg Masters.” Dean heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Get everyone out of there. She could still be in the area. And yeah, she could kill every single one of you and barely break a sweat doin’ it. I...I need to tell Arie about this.” He paused for a long moment. “Wish me luck.” In that moment Dean wasn’t totally certain who worried him the most, the demon, Meg Masters, or Arie. 

Naythin sat up and started looking around. He had no idea what he was looking for. Shoving open the driver’s side door, Naythin walked calmly to each person that was there and whispered in their ear what was going on. He didn’t want them to panic but he wanted them out of there ASAP. He told them to leave Alek’s truck for later. Just take his body back to the pack house and they’d deal with him there. With a name like Meg, he figured he was lookin’ for a chick so that’s what he trained his eyes for as one by one the Escalades turned around and drove past him and back to the pack house. When they were a good distance down the road, he got back in the car, turned her around and followed the rest back to the house. The hairs on the back of his neck jumped to attention and he kept looking in the rearview mirror as if he were expecting someone to suddenly be standing in the middle of the road behind him. The further from the crash site he got, the less intense the feeling got until it was gone completely by the time he pulled into the driveway of the pack house and parked the Impala in her usual spot in the garage. Getting out of the car, Naythin leaned against the door and stared out into the woods across the road. That feeling of being watched was back. Tapping his ear bud, he whispered as quietly as he could. “Dean. Something is watching the pack house.” Naythin wasn’t a pussy by any means but when you couldn’t _see_ your enemy you had every right to be afraid. 

Dean had pulled from his spot in the tall grasses and was now making his way toward the house. Naythin’s words made him halt in his steps however. “Naythin, you need to know...uh...she can possess _anyone_. She possessed my brother once and nearly killed me. Killing people is her idea of a good time. She won’t stop until she gets what she wants...sadly I’m not sure what that even is yet. Maybe it’s me, maybe it’s not. She’s...tricky.” The word was spoken as if Dean wasn’t sure and he was asking Naythin. “And yeah, I felt it this morning, before the wedding. Remember the Devil’s Trap drawing I showed you? Do you think you remember it enough that you could draw one?” 

Naythin stood just inside the open overhead garage door as Dean talked in his ear. “Yea, I remember it.” He looked at the far wall and spotted several cans of spray paint. Kristof was gonna have his balls on a platter for this. “I’ll get one up by all the doors. All the windows are salted so that’s not an issue.” 

Dean nodded. “Good, good. Uh, one more thing. I want you to take a guard, someone you trust. Whisper Christo in his ear to make sure he’s not already possessed. And then both of you to go to the gate and draw one at the entrance. One draws while the other guards them. When you’re done just cover it up with twigs and leaves and stuff. Got it? Oh and, the tattoo I have, it’s an anti-possession tat. I can’t be possessed as long as that’s on me. Everyone else is fair game. I have a few anti-possession charms in the trunk of the Impala. They’re in the small blue bag. Pass as many as you can out to the team. And Naythin, make damn sure you keep one for yourself.” 

Naythin rattled off the instructions off in his head. “I got it. Dean, Arie and Beth…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He knew what Dean’s tattoo looked like. Beth didn’t have one and Arie hadn’t had any new ink added to her collection. 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “I know. I’m headin’ inside now. I’ll just….I dunno, sit their asses in the middle of a Devil’s Trap. Something. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” 

“Okay. I’ll get the pack house locked down. Be careful.” Tapping the ear bud, Naythin backed away slowly from the open door, hit the button to close and grabbed four cans of spray paint and started his new career as a graffiti tagger. 

“You too, bro,” Dean murmured. He sighed heavily and lifted his gaze to the farm house. He felt like he was walking to his death and that fact in itself bothered him more than he could ever convey. 

Reaching the house he tried the door and sighed with relief when the knob turned. At least she hadn’t locked him out. He made his way inside and closed and locked the door after him before turning and walking into the kitchen where Arie and Beth still sat. 

“Ar,” he murmured gently. “Alek is dead. He was in his truck when it happened. A demon got him. That’s what’s been watching us...me...a demon. His truck looked like she was tryin’ to turn him into a human sardine. Naythin has the Impala and he’s at the pack house drawin’ Devil’s traps until his arm falls off. I also have him passing out anti-possession charms. I don’t have enough for everyone, but there’s a few.” He swallowed hard and glanced at Beth before returning his attention to Arie. 

Arie and Beth had been sitting at the kitchen table for the better part of the day. They’d been talking about Dean, of course, the wedding, the lack of a wedding night and the way he kept things from her. She didn’t have much of an appetite but Beth made sure she ate and blamed it on the baby when they’d worked their way through half a cheesecake and a gallon of milk between the two of them. 

The front door opening caught them both off guard. There was no sound of a vehicle pulling up and her wards long ago stopped letting her know when Dean passed through them. Arie jumped up and put herself between Beth and the living room. When she saw it was Dean, the anger resurfaced in a rush until he walked into the kitchen and she saw the look on his face. Before either of them could ask him what was wrong he told them about Alek, the accident, Naythin making devil's traps and a...demon? That’s when her legs gave out and she sank back into her seat, Beth took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. 

“Wait. You said _she_ like you know it, Dean.” Arie was ready for more of the _I didn’t tell you because…_ bullshit again. 

Dean nodded. “I do. I thought she was gone. Castiel was the last to see her and I just assumed that she was no longer a threat. But I was wrong, I’m sorry. Her name is Meg Masters. And Sammy and I went up against her more times than I can count. She even possessed my brother once and tried to kill me. So yeah, she’s definitely not a fan.” 

“How can a demon have a name?” Beth asked quietly. She didn’t know much about them but from what Arie had told her they were sneaky and hard to kill. 

Dean’s attention swung to Beth at the woman’s question. “Actually the name Meg was just the name of the first meat suit...I mean, _girl_ she possessed. After that...I dunno, we just kept calling her Meg. It’s what we...Sammy and I, know her as.” 

Arie looked at Dean for a few minutes before she stood up and walked towards him. When there was only about a foot between them, she stopped and held out her hand. “Give me your ear bud, please.” 

Dean stiffened when Arie walked toward him. He was expecting her to slap him, to punch him, something to dispel her anger at his having gotten another of her Lycan’s killed. What she did instead shocked him and he stared at her with wide eyes. He glanced at Beth before returning his gaze to Arie. “No.” It was a reflex answer. “Why?” 

Arie pulled her head back a little and looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Because I asked you for it...nicely.” When he just stood there looking at her, she huffed. “I’m not going to break it. I promise.” She wiggled her fingers as if trying to entice him to hand it over. 

Dean still wasn’t certain he could trust her where the ear bud was concerned but he still had his radio, so if he had to he could use it to get in touch with Naythin and visa versa. Slowly he reached up and plucked the ear bud from his ear and handed it to her. 

Arie watched him place the ear bud in the palm of her hand. Closing her fingers around it slowly, she quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, babe.” 

Turning away from him, she put the ear bud in her left ear and gave it a tap. “Naythin? Hey, it’s Arie. Yeah. He’s here and we’re fine. Beth’s fine too. I promise. Yes, Naythin. I know...Nay...Naythin, shut up and listen. Get Bobby. He’s your resident demon expert and he can tell you a thing or two about this demon bitch that’s tryin’ to dice up my family. There’s more paint in the basement if you need it. Tell everyone to stay inside no matter what.” She paused and nodded even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “I know he does. Naythin...I know...Just shut up and do what you were told. We’ve got bigger problems right now. Alright. Get Bobby. Okay. Bye.” 

Tapping the ear bud to shut it off Arie took it out, turned around and handed it back to Dean. “You want some coffee?” 

Dean still stood there staring at Arie like she was possessed. Oh wait. He leaned in a little and whispered, “Christo.” When Arie’s head didn’t spin around and black smoke didn’t shoot out of her mouth he relaxed a little. He shook his head belatedly at her offer of coffee. “I really need to get out there...help. I’d really like it if you’d both come with me. Safety in numbers…” he looked from one woman to the other and held his breath. He expected Arie to bite his head off and tell him that he wasn’t going and neither was she. If this was going to be married life he wasn’t so sure he liked it and he now remembered why he’d avoided it like the plague in the past. 

Arie walked over to the coffee pot, shut it off and took the carafe to the sink to empty it. Going to the back door, she made sure it was locked and checked the devil’s trap under the rug. Wiping her hands on a dish towel she stopped near the kitchen table and smiled at Beth. “Would you go upstairs and check all the salt lines on the windows and devil’s traps to make sure they’re all solid? If any need touching up there’s paint in the front bedroom closet and there should be salt there as well. When Beth nodded and hurried upstairs, Arie walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love you.” 

Dean remained stiff and ready to bolt for freedom at the slightest thing. He watched Beth walk out of the room and decided that this was when he was going to get it. When Arie stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he didn’t move. Waiting. The ‘I love you’ was unexpected, but he’d let his guard down in the past just when he’d naively thought everything was okay. He remembered a hunt where he’d done just that and wound up nearly getting both him and Sam killed thanks to his stupidity. He stared down at her but didn’t move or speak, not for a long while. “Go ahead and yell,” he murmured, “Or hit me or whatever it is you’re plannin’ on doing.” 

When he didn’t return her hug, Arie stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not going to yell or hit you or anything like that. I just wanted a hug from my husband.” She was trying. He’d told her what happened with Alek as much as it hurt, he’d been straightforward and didn’t beat around the bush. He didn’t hide anything. “Is that such a horrible thing to want?” 

Dean continued to stare at her for a long moment before he shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “I’m sorry...I just…” he sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. I guess I’m just stressed. I much prefer an enemy that attacks out in the open to this cloak and dagger crap. And Meg...she’s probably one of the biggest demon bitches I know….next to Ruby that is. She kisses bad too.”

Arie was fine until he mentioned the kissing. Dropping her arms, she stepped closer to Dean, reached up for his face with both of her hands, pulled him down to her and kissed him on the mouth with everything she had. There was no gentle asking permission, nope, she invaded like the third Army hitting Normandy. After about a minute, she pulled away with a smug grin on her face. “You were saying?” 

Dean groaned when suddenly his mouth was invaded by Arie’s tongue. She wasn’t messing around either, and when he tried to return the kiss she all but pinned his tongue out of her way. When she released him he stood there still slightly leaning toward her, his lips parted and a rather dumbfounded look on his face. “Huh? Wha?” 

“That’s what I thought.” Turning toward the stairs she called up to Beth. “How ya doin’ up there?”

“Almost done! You guys just….you know.” She giggled and closed the back bedroom door. 

“Grab my herb bag on your way down.” Arie called back. 

“Okay!” It was muffled from behind the closed bedroom door. 

Turning back to Dean, Arie couldn’t help but smile. “Dean?” Stepping closer to him, she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Wow. I think I kissed ya stupid.” 

Dean couldn’t help the rather dopey grin that curved his lips as he wrapped his own arm around Arie’s waist in return. “Mmmmmm, what a way to lose my mind.” 

Upstairs, Meg had found a devil’s trap that had some of the seal broken and crept inside. She waited until the opportune moment to make herself known, at least somewhat, to the little Mary Poppins bitch that was scurrying around upstairs like one of Cinderella’s mice. When the woman least expected it, Meg made her move and grabbed each side of Beth’s head, and turning it fast and sharply. The satisfying sound of the woman’s neck snapping brought a smile to the demon’s face. She watched the body drop unceremoniously to the floor. With a smirk tugging at one corner of her lips, Meg climbed back out the same window she’d crept into and silently made her escape. 

Arie held onto Dean and sighed. This was good. They’d be okay. Deep down, she knew they’d always be okay...somehow. She pulled away to check the rest of the windows when a muffled _thud_ from upstairs had her head whipping around, her eyes locked onto Dean’s before looking quickly to the stairs and back to him. “Beth?” When there was no reply, Arie walked back to Dean. “Beth! Answer me!” She pushed to try and force Beth to comply. Still nothing. Her heart started to hammer in her chest. Arie reached for Dean’s arm. “Dean, something’s wrong.” 

Dean pulled away from Arie, but grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him. “Stay down here. In fact, go stand on the devil’s trap. Please, Ar. I _need_ you to do that for me.” He pulled her closer just for a split second and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and running up the stairs. When he got there what he found made him grind his teeth. He knelt down next to Beth’s body and felt for a pulse. Nothing. A muscle twitched in his jaw. He straightened Beth’s twisted form, so that she didn’t look so much like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Instead she just looked peaceful. He knew how much this was going to hurt Arie and it had him shaking with anger. “I’m gonna kill you, you fuckin’ little bitch!” he roared as he headed for the stairs, a snarl ripping from his throat. As he hit the last step his eyes were moonlit white. He wrapped an arm around Arie and turned her toward the door, storming purposefully toward it and nearly pulling Arie along beside him. “You don’t need to go up there. I’ll make sure she’s brought to the pack house.” 

Arie did as Dean asked and stood in the devil’s trap that was by the front door. She balled up her fists and flicked her fingers out as fast as she could. Two balls of fire about the size of oranges danced just above the palms of her hands. She wasn’t too proud to admit she was scared but she was also pissed off. You didn’t screw with her family. Dean’s bellow had her dropping to her knees. No, not Beth. The fire died out in her hands and despite what Dean said she started for the stairs. She stopped halfway there when he came down and grabbed hold of her. 

“Let me go. I'm not leaving her here.” She managed to slip out of his grasp and back away. Tears running down her cheeks, Arie glared at Dean. “We’re _not_ leaving her here...alone. I can’t.” Her voice was barely a whisper. 

What could Dean say to that? He would feel the same if it were Sammy or Naythin or Bobby. Beth was Arie’s family and he had to respect that, even if it put them all in danger the longer they lingered here. He nodded. “Yeah, okay. We’ll get her and we’ll take her home.” The moment he started for the stairs the image of Bobby’s neck being snapped and Castiel healing him came to mind. “Cas! Castiel! I need you here, now!” He called out, searching the room for wherever the angel might appear. When Cas finally did appear, Dean pointed a shaking hand toward the stairs. 

“It’s Beth, her neck’s been snapped. Can you do for her what you did for Bobby?” He nearly begged, “Please, Cas, Beth is family. She’s Arie’s family...that makes her ours now too.” 

As soon as Dean said they’d bring Beth home, her knees gave out and she ended up on the floor. Arie stared at the floor for a full minute before leaning forward and laying both palms flat against the floor. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the _feel_ of the house. A demon had slipped past her wards and came into _her_ home and had the balls to hurt her best friend...her family. That was not going to fly. 

Arie called up every protection spell she could remember and pushed them through her hands and into the floor of the house. She called upon Hekate herself and begged her to help protect her family. Magick should never be cast out of anger but it was all Arie had at that point so she used it to her advantage. She could feel it travel along the floor, up the walls and into the attic and down to the crawl space under the kitchen. It wrapped around the house meeting at the peak of the roof with an audible pop and a shock of static electricity that knocked Arie back against the couch. 

Castiel started up the stairs and paused on the second step. He looked around him, at the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and finally his eyes landed on Arie, the source of what he was feeling. He looked at Dean and nodded toward Arie. “She’s quite talented...in the art of magick.” He gave a curt nod to his own words and in the blink of an eye disappeared up the stairs. Dean pulled away from the stairwell and went to Arie and crouched beside her. 

“Whatever you did impressed Cas,” he murmured gently, offering a soft smile. “You okay?”

Arie looked up at Dean and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” She shook her hands to try and get the tingling to stop. “I’m not done yet. As soon as everyone is off the property I’m locking it down so nobody gets in but me.” She looked away from Dean and stared at the floor. “You uhh...may have to carry me after that. It’s a whopper of a spell.” Arie knew that he wasn’t going to like it but it had to be done. It’s what she was, a witch and she wasn’t going to let anyone or any _thing_ get back into her house. 

Dean swallowed hard and he wanted to yell, to tell her that she was not doing what she’d spoken of. But he also knew that doing so would only make her want to do it more. Instead he snapped his mouth closed and clenched his teeth so hard he was in danger of shattering them. A muscle pulsed in his jaw and he pulled to his feet. He might not be able to stop her, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. 

“Cas?” Dean called and crossed the distance between Arie and the stairs, gazing up them. 

A moment later Castiel came down them, with someone holding onto one of his hands. He stepped back to allow Beth enough room so she could continue down the stairs ahead of him... Dean watched Beth go to Arie and then turned his attention back to the angel, clapping Castiel’s shoulder as he smiled at the angel. “Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.” 

Arie could feel Dean’s anger. She knew he wouldn’t like it but it had to be done. There was no way she was walking away without protecting the farm. The house was locked down and as soon as they stepped out the door, the spell would be finished and seal the house tight. 

She was running through the warding spell over and over to make sure she had the wording down. “Arie?” 

Arie froze and slowly looked up and jumped to her feet, grabbed Beth and hugged her. “Oh God! Beth, Dean said...how…?” Pulling back, she looked her friend over from head to toe and back up again. “Are you okay? What happened?” She looked over at Dean not even seeing Cas standing next to him. “How? You said she…” 

Dean smiled and jerked his head toward Castiel. “It was that angel you hate.” 

Castiel turned to Dean. “She hates me?” 

With a quick look to make sure Beth was really standing there, Arie ran to Cas and threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Cas.” She hugged him for a minute before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you.” She looked back to Beth and smiled. She had her friend back, but that didn’t change the fact that the place needed to locked down. “We need to leave. The spell on the house won’t be finished until we walk out the door and I need my herb bag from the bedroom.” 

Castiel lightly hugged Arie back, his forehead knitted deeply, totally perplexed by Arie’s actions. “If she hates me,” he began, looking to Dean, “Then I think you need to have that talk with her. You know, the one about what people are expected to do.” The angel nodded to his own words. “Because she seems to be totally confused on how to hate someone.” 

Dean chuckled and patted his angel on the back. “It’s okay.” When that didn’t seem to alleviate the angels concerns he nodded. “I’ll be sure and have that talk with her, I promise.” 

Castiel nodded and released Arie as she pulled away. When she mentioned the herb bag, Castiel made the journey himself without having to be asked. He was back down before Arie had time to bat an eye. “You mean this herb bag?” 

Castiel looked over at Dean. “Paul and Jose, they have hate down correctly.” He nodded. “They hate _you_ , actually.” 

Arie took the bag and held it to her. “Yes. Thank you, Cas.” Slipping the strap over her head, Arie tucked the bag at her hip. When Cas mentioned Paul and Jose, she looked at Dean and frowned. “What is he talking about?” Before Dean could respond, she held a hand up and stopped him. “Not now. We need to leave. Now. Jeeps here and you’re going to have to drive because I’m not going to be in any kind of shape to.” 

Turning away from Dean and Cas, Arie opened the front door and waited for them. She could feel the spell sizzle against her skin and it was beginning to get really annoying. “Now would be really good, guys.” 

Dean shrugged and jerked his head toward the door so that Castiel would follow him out. “Okay, do yer mojo...but maybe a little more carefully than normal…?” Dean looked at her pleadingly. He knew better than to point out that she was pregnant and that she needed to not be She-ra all the time, but maybe she would come to that conclusion herself...at least a little bit. 

As Dean walked by her, Arie reached for his hand and squeezed. “Love you, too.” When everyone was out, she planted both her hands on the door jamb, closed her eyes and envisioned the house under a huge bubble of light that went from the roof to the foundation. Taking a step back, she reached for the doorknob and slammed the door shut. Her hair blew back and a loud snap could be heard. “That was painless.” Walking down to the driveway, she met the others at the Jeep. “Park up the road a bit. Can’t have anyone touching the property when I do this.” 

Dean had tried to keep his mouth shut like a good boy, but he couldn’t any longer. “You said this thing is going to put you on your ass. I’m not leaving you. Cas and Beth can wait down the road, fine, but I’m not leaving. I kept my mouth shut...mostly, until now but...no. Just, no.” 

Arie looked at Cas and got nothing. He was...well...Cas. Beth sat in the back seat and did that barely there head shake. Looking back at Dean, Arie relented. “Alright, but I mean it when I said you can’t be touching the property. Stand across the street that’s as close as you get.” 

Dean was amazed that he got permission to do that much. He looked across the street and back to the house. He could get to Arie before she hit the pavement if this thing really did knock her on her ass. Okay, fine, he could deal with that. “Okay, across the street.” 

Arie pulled her boots and socks off and tossed them into the Jeep. Taking her bag off, she handed it to Beth. She waited until Beth got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the driveway. Turning to Dean, she stared at him and pointed to the road. “Go on. I’ll be okay.” 

Dean reluctantly did as he was bade and walked across the street though he stood in the ditch, unwilling to go as far as the actual level ground across the street. He tapped his ear bud and asked Naythin how things were going figuring he would occupy himself so he didn’t have to watch Arie do this _whatever it was_ so the house would be locked down...and she’d be on her ass. That was the part that kept coming back to Dean time and again. 

Naythin was loading his arms with more spray paint when he heard Dean’s voice in his ear. “We’re doing okay here. Bobby’s making with the spray paint on the third floor. Main floor is done. Everyone is in the house. Soon as I get this paint up to Bobby I’m gonna get the front gate done. You guys okay over there? Thought you’d be back by now.” 

Dean mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. “Yeah well I married a witch so… We’ll be there as soon as Arie finishes with her Billie Burke impersonation. Not too much longer...I hope. I’ll fill you in more when we get there.” 

“Okay, man. Just so you know. It’s a bit...tense over here. Just a heads up. Keep the ladies safe. See ya soon.” He tapped his ear bud and juggled the paint cans in his arms. 

Arie watched Dean walk down the driveway and stop at the ditch. She frowned and huffed. Technically, he was off the property but she would have felt a little better if he was actually across the street. Rolling her shoulders, she walked to the middle of the front yard and faced the house. Closing her eyes, Arie twisted her ankles back and forth so her the bottoms of her feet were touching the dirt. She took several deep breaths and let them out slowly to calm her and center herself. Raising her hands to her sides, palm up, Arie tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. She counted to five and clapped her hands together one time. The sound echoed across the farm, bouncing off the house and all the outbuildings and slide along the fence line. Lowering herself to the ground, she placed her palms on the grass. 

“Powers of nature come to me! Bring to me the elements four.” 

“Fire that burns…” She raised her hands and a ball of fire erupted on each palm. 

“Air that soars…” A breeze kicked up her hair and slowly grew to a decent wind. 

“Earth that rumbles and water that flows…” Arie could feel the ground under her shift and roll as the creek across the street sounded more like a small river then the sedate flow it normally had. 

“The Goddess Hekate, hear my call, Shield our home from hex and curse, by thy powers they shall reverse and return, shield this place from all Magicks of Black from whence they came repeal them back, this I beg in the name of Divinity. As I will it so mote it be!” 

The small balls of fire erupted off Arie’s hands and shot threw the air. One followed the fence line to her left and the other to the right. The wind picked up and seemed to follow the fire giving it speed. The creek across the street boiled and foamed. Arie tipped forward, her hands digging into the ground trying to drive the rest of the spell home. Her back was killing her, her legs were cramped and her thighs were screaming from being tense. She held the spell until she heard a loud clap of thunder. The fence line erupted into flames that quickly went out. The wind died, the creek calmed down and the ground stopped rolling underneath her. 

Holy crap. Now Arie remembered why she didn’t do this one very much. Prying her fingers out of the ground, she managed to push up and look around. The fence line was glowing in a soft orange light. It worked. It really worked. Putting a hand on her belly, she smiled softly. “We did it, kid.” Dragging her leg forward, Arie pulled herself up and swayed on her feet. She looked up and pointed at Dean. “NO! Stay there. Just...stay there.” Concentrating on each step, she shuffled off the grass and somehow got to the end of the driveway without falling. Impressive. Crossing the property line, Arie felt the spell wash over her as if it were making sure she was supposed to be there. When it seemed satisfied, it let go of her and she took the last few steps to Dean. When he reached for her, she smiled and passed out. 

Dean listened to every word and watched every movement that changed due to Arie’s magick as it did as she asked. It was funny, had it been any other witch he would have reveled in kicking her ass, stopping her spell and sending the little bitch back where she came from, straight to Hell. But not Arie. And it wasn’t just because they were married or she was carrying his child. He’d felt that way from the moment he’d seen her in the bar all those years ago. Maybe it was because she didn’t have a demon tucked under each arm lending her the power she wielded. Or maybe it was because nothing Arie did caused anyone harm, whatever the reason, it was what calmed Dean, the Hunter in him, down as things began to pick up. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as each time Arie moved he was ready to catch her if she needed it. He glanced down only once when the earth shook beneath his feet. When he figured the spell was over and she turned his way and then staggered on her feet he was done watching. He started to move but Arie stopped him. He grit his teeth and his lip curled into an actual snarl, but he did as she bid. He didn’t like it one damn bit, but he did it anyway. Once she made it across the street to him, he reached for her, his hands going for her waist only to switch route as she collapsed in his arms instead. He stared down at her and he could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his blood roaring in his ears. “Cas!” he yelled, reaching with one hand to feel for a pulse. His relief was short lived when he looked down the length of her and his gaze stalled out on her stomach. The baby. “Cas!” He yelled again, this time louder and more frantic. 

*** *** *** 

Arie slowly woke up. Not in her usual eye popping I’m awake. This time it started at her toes and slowly worked up her body. Everything seemed to be working okay, that was good. Her calf and thigh muscles were sore but nothing she couldn’t live with. Her hands felt like she’d been working in the garden all day...sore and stiff and she had an intense urge to crack her knuckles. Everything else was working...shoulders, neck all fine. She opened one eye and looked around. This wasn’t the end of the driveway. Blinking her eyes a few times, it hit her, she was in their suite at the pack house. Rolling her head to the side, Arie saw Cas sitting in the chair next to the bed. “Where’s Dean, Cas?”

“With Bobby and Naythin. I told him I would watch over you.” The angel glanced her way. “Are you...do you need anything? A glass of water?” Castiel wasn’t sure why humans always offered each other a glass of water like it was the cure all to every situation. Someone died, have a glass of water. Teen arrested, have a glass of water. Police officer murdered, have a glass of water. It just didn’t make sense. 

Pushing herself up, Arie smiled. “No. I’m fine. Just a little sore. I guess I kinda freaked Dean out, huh?”

“Freaked him out?” Castiel thought on that for a moment and the meaning suddenly came to him. “Yes. You...freaked...him out.” He confirmed. “The baby is fine. Just...so you know. Dean was afraid…” He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze somewhat awkwardly. 

Her hand covered her belly. “Thanks, Cas.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. “That’s why I didn’t want Dean there. That spell takes a lot of energy and _this_ always happens, I’m fine though.” 

Castiel nodded. “I know. He asked...I checked you to make sure.” He nodded to his own words and offered a small smile. 

Arie lifted the blanket to make sure she was still dressed. Yep, jeans were still on. Phew. “Like I said, thank you and uhh...for Beth too.” Pushing the blanket to the side, Arie swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed to her feet. Her legs shook for a minute but held her weight. She took a careful step and repeated the process until she was walking around the bedroom as if nothing had happened. Stopping in front of her dresser she faced Cas. “About what Dean said about me...hating you? I didn’t...okay, for a little bit I really did but I don’t anymore and I know you didn’t mean anything at the ceremony when you said what I was thinking about...him.” 

“I did the same for Bobby once,” Castiel murmured dismissively, as if bringing a person back to life was nothing special. He stood up the second that Arie did, but he didn’t rush to her side, he didn’t crowd her in any way, just stood there in front of the chair he’d been sitting in and watched Arie walk. He nodded to her words regarding what happened at the chapel. “I was only stating the truth. But Dean told me that sometimes people don’t want to hear the truth.” His head tilted slightly and his forehead creased with confusion though he didn’t ask what was bothering him, what he did not understand. _Why?_

“It’s not so much that they don’t want to hear the truth, it’s that the truth hurts sometimes and that’s not a good thing. I didn’t mean for that memory to pop up...it just...did and I pushed it back as fast as I could. Anyway, can you tell Dean that I’m awake? I have a feeling if I go looking for him he’s going to get upset with me.” Even though she was walking around really well, she figured being in bed was better when Dean came back.

Dean looked over at Naythin as they walked toward Arie’s office, which Bobby had turned into a tiny replica of his home; books and papers were scattered everywhere, along with bottles of whisky and bourbon, some empty, some halfway gone and others brand new.

“Beth died. I guess somehow Meg managed to get past Arie’s wards and she snapped Beth’s neck,” Dean explained. “But I got Cas there and he brought her back the way he did Bobby that day...at the cemetery…” Dean shook himself to banish the memory of that fateful day. “Anyway, after that Cas told me that Paul and Jose hate me. Go figure.” He shrugged. “He was gonna say more, but Arie stopped him so she could do that damned spell of hers.” 

Naythin shook his head as Dean told him what happened at the farm. “Damn. If anything happened to Beth...I know Arie would be devastated. They’ve been friends since Arie and Lucian started da...a long time.” If anyone was up for idiot of the year, Naythin would get the award hands down. “Paul’s never been a fan of yours but I can’t see him doing anything about it. Jose...he’s a crazy little Mexican. He could be a problem.” As they got to Arie’s office, Naythin opened the door and let Dean go in first. Closing the door behind them, he went to the couch and let himself fall into it. 

Dean intentionally ignored Naythin’s comment about Arie and Lucian and instead turned his attention to the inside of Arie’s office, and was glad that, for once, he wasn’t going to be the object of her ire. He looked back at Naythin as he entered. “Well, if I know Cas, he probably recorded everything. Some new little power he’s developed what with his being the new sheriff of Heaven.” He looked at Bobby as they entered and saw the man pouring over books, and pouring liquor down his throat in equal measure. 

“You uh, think maybe you oughtta slow down there?” He suggested with a lift of his brows and a jut of his chin toward the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. 

Bobby looked at Dean over the rim of his glass and glared. “I was locked down in a house full of Lycans all damn day.” He refilled the glass twice as full as the previous one. “I’m entitled.” 

Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Naythin leaned back and got comfortable. “Wait. You mean Cas is a walking tape recorder on top of everything else? New Sheriff? Didn’t know they had law enforcement in Heaven.” 

Dean grinned and let himself plop down on the sofa next to Naythin. “Well when he wants to be, yeah. It’s not like he goes around recording everythin’ on the planet. They must have done somethin’ to make him feel the need to do it.” 

He chuckled at the sheriff of Heaven comment. “Meh, God’s MIA so Cas is in charge now. I guess sheriff is just my thing. I dunno what to call him. He’s not God, but he’s no longer just an angel.” He shrugged. “I figure sheriff is about as close as ya can get to whatever he is nowadays.” 

“Wait.” Naythin pulled his feet off the table and turned on the couch so he was facing Dean. “God. As in...well...God? Seriously? You’re serious, aren’t you?” He looked at Bobby for some help and when the old man nodded, Naythin shook his head. “Wow.” 

Dean smiled and shook his head. ‘What, you didn’t believe me the first time?” He chuckled. “Dude, I can’t make this shit up, it’s too messed up to be a lie. Just like Cas realizing that his Dad was a deadbeat. Poor guy drank a liquor store. And then got a hangover…” he shook his head again. “I’ve had some good times with that angel. Good times…” 

“Angels can get drunk?” Pushing off the couch, Naythin grabbed the first bottle of Jack he found and poured himself a glass. “The whole store?” He chuckled and drained half his glass before refilling it again. “Remind me not to play beer pong with the guy.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, that’s like when Cas was drinkin’ shots with Ellen. Oh my God, it was great. He’d downed a bottle and a half and then he tells her. _"I think I feel something."_ ” 

Naythin spit out the mouthful of whisky and started laughing. “I think I feel something? Yeah, I would think so.” Moving quickly to the small wet bar, he grabbed a couple towels and cleaned up the mess he’d made. Tossing the towels into the small sink, he returned to his place on the couch. “Who’s Ellen?” 

Dean’s smile turned wistful and sad. “Family friend. She uh...she died. She was kinda like a second Mom to me and Sammy. He and I, when we were young, use to talk about Ellen and Bobby gettin’ together.” His eyes swung to Bobby and his smile brightened a little. 

“Oh damn, Dean I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” And time for more booze, Naythin poured another glass and brought it to his lips. He was batting a thousand on inserting his foot into his mouth. 

At the mention of Ellen’s name, Bobby sat up straight in his chair and looked over at Dean. They hadn’t talked about Ellen, or Jo for that matter, ever since that day. Catching Dean’s smile, Bobby looked away quickly. He was not going there, no way. Not happening. “When you two are finished relaxin’ how ‘bout you hit the books so we can figure out a way to stop Meg unless you’re waitin’ on a pedicure or somethin’.” 

Dean huffed and pulled from the couch and to his feet. He walked over to one pile of books and sat down on another and grabbed one from the opposite pile and began flipping pages. “I know how to stop her. We just bait and trap her and then send her ass packin’ back to Hell. We’ve done this a thousand times Bobby. Naythin and I’ll scare her up and lead her off somewhere where you can be waiting, devil’s trap and exorcism ready and waiting.” Of course, he and Naythin hadn’t done this a thousand times, he and Sam had. It was a component that Dean seemed to be overlooking. 

Naythin leaned forward and pulled a book off a small stack on the coffee table. “Something tells me that this one is either different or stronger than the last time you messed with her. How else could she get past all of Arie’s wards on the farm? They may not be set for demons specifically but they should have at least let Arie know something was trying to get in.” 

Bobby was only half listening. Certain words like _stronger_ and _ward_ broke through his whisky buzz and grabbed his full attention. He looked between Naythin and Dean before sitting back and tossing the book onto the desk with a loud bang. “Boy, there somethin’ ‘bout yer _wife _you forgot to tell me?” He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.__

__Dean stopped flipping through pages and looked up at Bobby. He thought Arie had told him. She told him, didn’t she? His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and he looked at Naythin for help only to see that the kid looked like a deer in headlights. “Uhh...she’s a witch. But a good witch...like Glenda.” Okay that was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever said. His forehead creased as he thought about that. Okay, maybe not thee dumbest, but it rated right up there._ _

__Shaking his head slowly, Bobby leaned forward, picked up the book he’d tossed and reopened it. “I’m gettin’ too old for this shit.” He looked over at Naythin and glared. “You ain’t got any flyin’ monkey’s in yer closet do ya, boy?”_ _

__Naythin’s eyes bugged out of his head when Bobby asked about Arie. He thought Bobby knew. Oh crap. Monkeys? Why would he…? ”No. No, sir, None.” Pulling the book up to his face, he hid behind it._ _

__Bobby looked at him and nodded. “Keep it that way.” Picking up his glass, he pointed it at Dean. “Shaggy over there has a point. If yer Arie is some powerful witch that means Meg has been hittin’ the gym and musclin’ up.” He tipped the glass to his lips and emptied it._ _

__Dean had to bite his lip almost to the point of drawing blood to keep himself from laughing at Bobby calling Naythin _Shaggy_. He cleared his throat and nodded and tried to look busy, but he slowly picked his head back up and looked over at Bobby. “I know how she killed Alek. She was in Hell when I was. Tortured by the same sonuvabitch. She and I both picked up a few new tricks. And when Lucifer was here, she was up his ass. So...that oughtta about cover it.” _ _

__Bobby refilled his glass. “If it were only that easy. Somethin’ ain't right. What she doin’ here? Why now? Why’s she playin’ with her food? First Alek then Beth? Doesn’t make sense.”_ _

__Dean shook his head and looked back at the book he held. “Unless she’s after us,” he looked back up at Bobby. “We were the ones that kinda helped put her _father_ back in his cage. As for why she isn’t after Cas, she’s probably too scared. And Sam...well, that one’s obvious. That just leaves you and me.”_ _

__“I don’t know. Maybe.” Bobby pulled to his feet and started walking around the room, looking at the empty space above the fireplace he pointed to it. “Yer missin’ somethin’”_ _

__Dean followed Bobby’s gaze and couldn’t help but smile. “Nah, not really. We’ll fill it with somethin’ else.” He lowered his eyes back to the book in his hands and made a mental note to make Arie cum until she passed out as a thank you._ _

__Naythin looked down at his watch and frowned. “Think you should check on Arie, Dean? I know Cas is up there but…”_ _

__Dean lifted his head and his eyes swung to Naythin. “There’s nowhere safer right now then with that angel.” He looked at his own watch and frowned. “Still...it is Cas...and it’s been a while.” He knew Castiel would never hurt Arie and he knew that he would defend her with his life. But it was also not like he was the brightest star in the heavens. Lord knows if he’d think to do anything if she was puking her guts out or had a headache, especially if Arie assured him she was fine. He pulled to his feet and nodded. “I’ll go see what’s goin’ on up there.”_ _

__Just as he was about to head for the door, Castiel walked through it. “Arie told me to tell you she’s awake,” the angel blurted the second he walked in the door. He looked over at Naythin. “And you’re back to being head of security. I demoted Alek last night due to his insubordination...before he died.”_ _

____

Arie had decided not to wait for Dean to come up to their room. She knew how focused he got and it could be morning before he came up for air. She hurried from the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The house was oddly quiet. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she looked around and sighed. People had taken to their rooms and were hiding. It wasn’t like a pack of Lycans to hide from anything but when you didn’t know anything about your enemy, hiding wasn’t such a bad idea. Turning down the hall towards her office, Arie flexed her hands to try and loosen them up. She was still sore but it was going away. Reaching the office door, Arie reached for it and ran into Cas’s back. She bounced off with a squeak and caught herself on a small table in the hall.

“Cas! You gotta stop doin’ that...popping in like that.” Arie rubbed the center of her chest and glared at the angel's back. It was like walking into a brick wall. 

Castiel turned around and looked at Arie like he’d never seen her before. 

Dean snickered softly and waved Cas away. “It’s fine, Cas, Arie didn’t know you were there.” He turned his attention to Arie and crossed the distance between them swiftly. “Actually he walked in a few minutes before you. This time he didn’t pop in,” he explained and pulled Arie into a hug. He pulled back a second later and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “How’re ya feelin’? Honestly.” 

“Honestly? I feel like a damn idiot for not seeing him standing in the doorway.” She rubbed her temples and shook her head a little. “Must still be a little out of it. I’ll be fine. Honest. I told you it was a big spell. I couldn’t leave the farm unprotected after what...it did.” Arie leaned into Dean and let the heat from his body sooth her aching body. She hummed against his chest and smiled. “You feel really good.” 

Naythin watched from the couch and rolled his eyes. “Oh boy, here we go.” He held up the book he’d been reading to block his view of Arie and Dean. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile. “Mmmmmm,” he moaned softly as he held Arie tight up against him. “It’s because yer up agains’ me.” 

At Naythin’s words he pulled one arm from around Arie and stretched it out toward Naythin, his middle finger sticking straight up, flipping Naythin the bird. 

Bobby set his glass down and watched from the desk. A small smile on his lips. It did his old heart good to see Dean so happy. “Do I need to get a bucket ‘a cold water an’ toss it on you two?” 

Dean suddenly not only released Arie but picked her up and placed her a couple more feet away from him. “No. No, sir. Nope, we’re good.” 

He looked at Arie and whispered, “He’s serious. He’s done it before.” 

Arie laughed and walked over to Bobby. Leaning down, she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. “You can move in if you want, Bobby. I haven’t seen him move that fast in a long time.” Arie looked up at Dean and winked before joining Naythin on the couch. 

Dean narrowed his eyes playfully at Arie as she took a seat on the couch. “Okay, maybe more like Glenda’s cocky sister.” 

Arie’s eyes got wide and she threw a pillow at Dean’s head. “I am not! I know who Glenda is, mister.” Leaning back on the couch, she raised her hand to her forehead. “I feel a sudden headache coming on that could last...months.” She peeked out at Dean from under her arm. 

Bobby tried to pull away from the woman but she latched onto him and refused to let go. Move in? They couldn’t pay him enough. Watching Dean and Arie goof around might...maybe could be payment enough. Probably not. “I hate to break up this harmonious moment but we’ve got a demon to kill.” 

Dean glared at Arie. “Fine then, you’ll miss out on all the orgasms I was gonna give you for that.” He pointed up at the bare spot above the fireplace. “But if you insist on having a headache…” He fought to hide the grin that split his face. 

His attention was drawn away from playing and to the here and now and the demon that had killed two people, despite Castiel resurrecting Beth, her death still counted. He cleared his throat and moved back to his original place over by the two stacks of books. 

Naythin chuckled. “Right back atcha, Dean.” Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the book in his hands. He was happy for Dean and Arie, he truly was but it didn’t stop his heart from clenching up when he saw them like they are now. All wrapped up in each other, happiness rolling off them so thick Naythin was surprised you couldn’t see it in the air. He’d made the mistake of letting Kyla get close and it nearly cost him everything. Last time he was going to make that mistake. Now that he was back on the security team, he could concentrate on that and not have to worry about bumping into Ky when he was off property. It had happened a couple times but thankfully Arie had been with him. 

As Arie sat next to him on the couch, he scooted over to make sure she had enough room. Rolling his eyes at her fake headache dramatics, Naythin’s head snapped over to Dean at the mention of orgasms. “Wow! Really? TMI, dude. TMI.” Tossing the book on the coffee table, he stood up and headed for the door. “I need some air and maybe a shower.” He gave an over exaggerated shudder before leaving the office and closing the door behind him. 

Dean grinned proudly as he stared at the book in his hand, not really seeing anything on the page. He looked up a second later, once Naythin’s tirade had stopped, and was about to say how Bobby had heard worse when Naythin got up and walked out. He stared gobsmacked at the door for a moment before he managed to speak. “Was it something I said?” His gaze swung to Arie questioningly. 

Arie looked up at Dean. “No. He’s...he’s still hurting.” She left it at that knowing Dean would know what she was talking about. 

Dean scoffed disgustedly. “Cas go erase Naythin’s nightmare memories of that bitch,” he ordered while looking back at his book. When the angel actually headed for the door Dean’s head snapped up so fast he was sure he’d have broken it when he was human. “Cas, no! I was kidding...sort of. It’s alright. He’s….having a Sam moment.” He gave Cas a pointed look, knowing that even the angel knew what that meant. Sure enough, Castiel uttered a soft, “Oh.” and nodded. 

Bobby looked up from his note taking at the mention of Sam. His eyes bore into Dean trying to see how he was handling that whole...mess. Shaking his head, he looked back down and cleared his throat. “You ever known Meg to have any pets?” 

Had Dean been drinking, he would have spewed what was in his mouth all over the floor. As it was his heart felt like he had stopped for a brief moment, fear paralyzing him and making him unable to answer Bobby’s question. His eyes were wide and his hands started to shake, so much so that the book he’d been reading tumbled to the floor. _Oh God, no. No._ Flashes of memory, the hellhound as it tore him to bits ran in almost agonizing slow motion in his head. And as his eyes slowly moved to Arie, the image of Jo’s ripped and tattered body ran through his mind. He could almost smell the stench of her blood like it had suddenly bathed the inside of his nostrils and then there was the explosion…

Arie got up and walked over to her desk and stood next to Bobby to look at the book he was working on. Did demons have pets? She shuddered and was about to ask Bobby what he was talking about when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked at Bobby to see if he’d felt anything. The sound of something hitting floor had her looking up. “Dean!” 

He was pale, his eyes were darting all over the room and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Arie hurried over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Hey, what’s wrong?” She looked over to the windows to see if something was looking back at them. Looking back at Dean, Arie kneeled down so she could look him in the eye. God, he was shaking like a leaf. “Dean. What’s wrong?” She wanted to hug him but she was afraid he’d bolt. 

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and finally he turned his head and looked over at Bobby. “Jo...Ellen…” His voice was raspy and hoarse and soft, like he could barely manage to get the air out. Dean waited for Bobby to get what he meant, he knew that Bobby had been told what had happened, it was just a matter of the elder hunter remembering what had been said nearly a year and close to a thousand bottles of liquor ago.

Bobby looked up and followed Arie’s eyes. He reached for a handgun on his hip and looked at the row of windows on the far wall. He stood up slowly and went around the desk stopping a short distance from where Dean sat. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and dropped the handgun on the desk. “Hellhounds. That bitch used hellhounds.”

Bobby spun one of the chairs around and sat down into it heavily. Pulling his ever present cap off his head, he set it on his knee and ran a hand through his hair. “When Dean’s....deal was up or any deal for that matter, Hellhounds are sent to gather the person’s soul and drag it back to Hell with ‘em. It’s not a pleasant experience.” He closed his eyes trying not to remember the way Dean’s body looked as he and Sam put him in that pine box. 

“Ellen and Jo were tryin’ to help the boys and Cas kill Lucifer in a town in Missouri. Everything went to hell...Cas got trapped in a ring of holy oil. If you light the stuff on fire it traps angels like a devil’s trap holds demons.” He stood up and walked over to the windows. “Meg showed up with a pack of Hellhounds and sent ‘em after the boys, Ellen and Jo. Dean uhh...one knocked him down and Jo went in to help him and got ripped up pretty good. They barricaded themselves in a store and made a bomb to kill the hounds with.” Taking a slow deep breath, he ran a hand over his face and cleared his throat. “Ellen, she...she stayed with Jo to give the boys time to get away. The uhh...bomb took out the hellhounds and took Ellen and Jo with ‘em.” 

The pain in Dean’s chest changed from not being able to breathe from fear to the incredible loss that they’d all had to endure that fateful night. “I...I couldn’t save ‘em, there was nothing I could do. Ellen and Jo were right...Sam and I were never gettin’ outta there...but what they sacrificed...for me...Sammy…” He sniffed and shook his head, blinking back the sting of tears. 

Arie moved to Dean’s side making sure she wasn’t between him and the rest of room in case he needed to move. Her hand slid down from his shoulder and stopped on his thigh as she listened to Bobby explain how Hellhounds had killed their friends. Hellhounds...sure, why not. He was still shaking and had that panicked look in his eyes still. The fear that was coming off Dean had Arie’s wolf pacing and snapping it’s jaws trying to defend its mate. Arie looked between Bobby and Dean and back to Bobby. Dean was terrified. Arie’d never seen him like this...ever. His fear kept spiking the more Bobby spoke. 

“Hey, Dean. Look at me.” Carefully, Arie reached up and turned Dean's face towards hers. “As horrible as it sounds, Ellen did the right thing. You wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t. It’s not your fault.” 

Bobby turned back around and returned to the chair he’d been sitting in. He could see the look on Dean’s face... the panic in his eyes. He didn’t have to be a damn Lycan to know the boy was terrified. “Save ‘em? Jo was beyond savin’ and Ellen...you know as well as I do that she wasn’t leaving without that girl. No one...not you or Sam or...anyone could have done anything different so just stop, okay?” Bobby looked at Arie and shook his head slowly. “When the hounds came to get Dean, they didn’t just escort him to Hell. It...they tore him apart in front of Sam. They killed him, Arie. It was slow and it was bloody.” 

Dean scoffed at Arie and Bobby’s assurances that the girls deaths weren’t his fault when he knew better. He should have thought of somethin’ else. Anything. He didn’t argue however, he knew from arguing with Sam about it that it wasn’t worth the effort. They saw it one way. He saw it another. 

He sniffled and took a deep breath, letting it out in a long shaky sigh. “We tried to fight ‘em off, the hellhounds. But Sam’s demon bitch...she was really Lilith and…” Dean shook his head. “I should have seen the change, but...I dunno...I guess I didn’t wanna believe it. I can still hear Sammy screaming, above my own screams.” He shook his head. “Meg knew how….I felt about hellhounds. It’s why she brought them then...and it’s prob’ly why she brought ‘em now.” 

Arie rubbed the palm of her hand up and down Dean’s thigh. She looked to Bobby for some kind of help but he looked as wrecked as Dean did. “Okay.” Arie sat down next to Dean, her hand staying on his leg acting as an anchor of sorts. “Hellhounds. How do we kill ‘em?” This was bad. Dean was still shaking and if these...things affected him like this just talking about them she wasn’t sure how he was going to be if one showed up. 

“Explosives,” Dean murmured with a humorless chuckle. “Angel swords tend to work pretty well. And Ruby’s knife. If you actually wanna get that close. The Colt.” He shrugged. “We shot rock salt at ‘em. Even if it didn’t kill ‘em it hurts like a bitch...and they bleed. But, the best way to handle them,” Dean pulled to his feet, having pushed his fear back behind that wall his father had helped him, all his life, to build. “Is to just keep their asses at bay with goofer dust, devil’s shoestring...and salt.” 

Bobby watched Dean get up and move away from them. Shaking his head slowly, he knew Dean had forced everything down. It’s what he did best. Bottle it up and push on. Leaning back in the chair, he looked at the fireplace. “Iron. Iron will kill ‘em too. There’s no way Cas can come up with enough of those blades and beside...silver remember? No one but Cas and I can touch ‘em. The only way to get ‘em all with the least amount of damage to innocents is to trap ‘em and blow ‘em back to Hell like...it worked then." He looked over at Arie, leaned forward and grinned. “How you fixin’ on dynamite?” 

Arie didn’t stop Dean when he got up, she could feel his walls slamming into place and as much as it irritated her when he did it, if it helped him and the pack to beat this then so be it. “Wait...Devil’s shoestring? I know that. I have a bunch of it growing on the farm. It’s like honeysuckle. I can go and bring the whole damn plant here. It’s huge. I can always grow more.” She looked at Bobby and returned his grin. “Military grade, thanks to Naythin and his contacts. We can make any bomb you want.”

Meg stood in the darkness of the woods, watching the guards kick back and relax rather than minding the wall like good little soldiers. She smirked and looked to the right. “It’s all yours,” she purred, “Go get ‘em, boy.”

A loud growl and the snapping of teeth were the only indication that anything was there with her. The creature quickly crossed the street and ran right in, past the guards. But the hound was in the mood for some fun and waited for the right moment, when a new guard was coming out of the building. That was when it attacked. Long sharp claws nearly severed the man’s foot from his leg as the hound stopped him dead in his tracks. The next area struck was the abdomen, ripping it to shreds while the Lycan screamed in pain. His body started to shift just before the hound finished it’s fun, biting the Lycan’s neck, and severing the man’s head from his body. A long low howl rose from the bloodied area as the hound picked up it’s head and shouted its victory. The howl was an eerie sound and loud enough to be heard not only outside, and far into the distance as it bounced off trees and traveled along the low lying fog, but inside the nearby dwelling as well. 

Standing in front of the fridge, Naythin had been contemplating a roast turkey leg or some of the leftover roast lamb. Grabbing the turkey leg, he took a bite and used his hip to close the fridge. He knew Kristof would have his ass in a sling so Naythin hurried out of the kitchen and headed back to Arie’s office to check in. As he entered the main hall, Paul stopped him on his way out to relieve one of the guards. “Hey Emerson. How long is the lockdown going to last?”

Ripping off a large hunk of meat, Naythin chewed as he glared at Paul. “Until Dean and Arie say otherwise and we’re all safe. I’m sure Dean would _love_ to hear any suggestions you might have.” 

Paul blanched and shook his head. “I’m good. Just curious.” 

Naythin smiled around the turkey leg and nodded towards the door. “Keep your eyes open, hear me?” He watched the guard walk away and listened for the lock to click into place. Satisfied, he turned and walked into the billiards room to get a drink. After downing a couple shots, he picked up a few bottles of water and headed for the office. 

The howl that ripped through the house and bounced off the walls made the hair on his body stand straight up. His wolf jumped up and growled, its head hung low on its shoulders, jaws snapping together, its ears pinned back against its skull, tail tucked between its legs. Naythin dropped the turkey and water bottles, ran to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. He cleared the front steps and ran to what was left of Paul’s body. He tapped his ear bud as his eyes scanned the area. “We have a breach. I repeat...the wall’s been breached. Man down. Main gate.” 

Dean’s eyes widened when he heard the howl and the hairs all over his body stood on end, he swallowed hard, his hands shaking despite his attempt to hide any fear that he might be feeling. “Hellhound.” 

Arie froze when the howl echoed through the house. That was no Lycan. She stood up, looked at Bobby as he rose from his chair as well and went to Dean’s side. It was her turn to get scared. Her hand latched onto Dean’s wrist and she pulled him as close as she could. “Where’s Naythin?” Arie looked around the room as if she’d forgotten he’d left. 

Bobby stood up and picked up the fireplace poker. It wasn’t much but it was made of iron and he wasn’t going to just stand there and wait for the damn thing. 

Dean started to panic, but as if on cue, Naythin was shouting into his ear bud. _Thank God._

“There’s a Lycan down at the main gate, something got past the guards.” He knew exactly what had gotten past the guards, even if the thing hadn’t been howling, he knew. Nothing would have gotten past his men, their men. Even if they didn’t like him, they were all loyal to Arie and there was no way they would have allowed something to just stroll right in through the gates. 

His voice was just wrong. Arie moved in front of him and looked up. “Hey. Dean.” His eyes had that scattered look to them again, like he couldn’t focus on anything. She looked at Bobby and back up to Dean’s face. “I know you're scared. So am I, but I need you. We all need you. You and Bobby are the only ones who know anything about these things.” She gripped his wrist tight enough to bend the bones. 

Dean looked down at Arie like he hadn’t known she was in the room. He nodded to her words and squeezed her hand in his. “I - I know. I’m okay.” Liar. He cleared his throat and looked over at Bobby. “We need to go out there.” He looked back at Arie and he sighed heavily. “I _need_ you to stay inside. I know you wanna come out. And I know you’re not an invalid. But if those things are out there...they could give C-section birth a whole new meaning.” His gaze purposefully looked down at her belly, then back up to her eyes.

Arie grit her teeth and nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll stay here.” She knew he was going to worry regardless but if she was out there it could cost him his life and there was no way she could live with herself if that happened. “Be careful.” She looked over at Bobby. “Both of you.” 

Bobby tightened his grip on the fireplace poker and handed it to Arie. “It’s not much but if one gets in here…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Looking over at Dean, he nodded curtly. “Let’s go kill some mutts.” 

Dean nodded and reached back for his pistol, feeling a little better with it in his hand as he marched out to his possible death. He hated the idea of Bobby heading out there with him, but alone he was afraid he’d freeze up, and that wouldn’t be helping anything, or anyone. He wished he had something a little stronger with him than just a single pistol, never mind the silver clips still tucked inside his vest. It was only then that he realized Castiel had disappeared though he had no idea when the angel had slipped out. 

Kyla had heard about the lockdown at the pack house from one of the nurses at the hospital. There were no firm details just that no one was allowed in or out. The first thing Kyla thought of was that someone was sick and Arie was worried about a potential spread of whatever it was. Not that Lycans could get sick but if it was one of the kids that hadn’t shifted yet, the threat was real. Packing one of the large paramedic bags with a number of antibiotics and any other number of supplies she might need, Kyla got in her truck and raced for the pack house. Dean Winchester be damned, she was still the pack house physician and Kyla wasn’t going to be kept from any of the patients. 

A half mile from the house, she slowed down and couldn’t help but notice how many guards were stationed on the wall as well as the area surrounding the property. They weren’t hiding either. Dressed in all black and armed to the teeth. “What the Hell is going on?” 

The main gate was open so Kyla steered her truck through the gate and headed for the front of the house. As she neared the front door, she saw Naythin crouched next to one of the guards. He was looking around frantically and he was covered in blood. Slamming on the brakes, Kyla grabbed her bag and shoved open the driver’s side door and jumped out. “Naythin! What happened?” 

The hellhound had gotten itself into attack position, planning on ripping the Lycan in front of it to shreds but the appearance of some human bitch shifted the animals attention. It turned and crouched, waited for her to get a little closer, then with a snarl it lunged, knocking the blonde on her ass. It hovered over her, snarling and licking it’s teeth before it began slicing her chest and stomach to ribbons with it’s claws, the kind of claws that even Freddy Krueger would be envious of. It dipped its head and began pulling and tearing flesh from her throat and lapping up the blood that gushed from her artery. The creature turned its head when the man it had been focused on before hurried over. The animal lunged at Naythin, knocking him backward onto the ground. It ripped a gash across his abdomen and as it dipped its enormous head, the hound snarled in Naythin’s face. 

The animal picked up its head and looked toward the door of the structure. Suddenly, as if hearing an unspoken command the hound pulled back. It jumped off Naythin’s wounded body and ran toward the gate, and back into the woods. 

Naythin heard the truck approach but it didn’t register that it wasn’t one of the packs until he heard Kyla’s voice. His head snapped towards her as a rush of hot, foul smelling breath filled his nostrils. His brain wasn’t registering anything. There wasn’t anything there. Just Paul’s dead body lying in front of him. The snarl that rang in his ears shocked him into moving. “Kyla! Get back! Run!” 

He jumped up and started to run towards her. His eyes were glued to the invisible trail of huge paws churning the gravel in front of him. No, no, no, no. Not Kyla. “RUN!” His heart stopped in his chest as the woman was knocked backwards by an unseen force. Her chest and stomach were ripped open and God help him, he could _hear_ something...eating her as she screamed his name. He was a dozen or so feet from her when he was knocked to the side. His body slamming into the ground, the air from his lungs forced out in a loud WHOOSH! Naythin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull air into his lungs. Lifting his head enough to look at Kyla’s body, he watched as his stomach was sliced open and blood start to flow. The pain was excruciating and he screamed before passing out. 

Dean glanced over at Bobby and was glad when he saw the elder hunter pull a gun from his hip. They might not kill any of the sonsabitches but they’d definitely put some hurtin’ on ‘em. He pushed open the door of the mansion, noting that it was no longer locked, and that it needed to be as soon as he and Bobby went back inside. He heaved a heavy sigh and swallowed hard. Here went nothing. As they stepped out the mansion door. Seeing Naythin laying there on the ground motionless, Dean hurried down the front steps and ran the rest of the way over to where he lay. 

Bobby hurried past him and over to whoever it was that lay motionless a little further away. It could have been Paris Hilton for the distracted glance he gave the woman before turning his attention back to Naythin. “Naythin!” He yelled the kid's name and as Dean’s eyes traveled along the claw marks in the kid’s stomach, his own knotted and flashes of his ripped and tattered abdomen flashed in his head. “No. No, no, no, no, no. Come on, kid!” Dean all but screamed into Naythin’s face as he patted the kid’s cheek. His other hand moved to check for a pulse and when there was one, he nearly slumped with the relief that washed over him. He glanced back at Bobby and saw the hunter cover the woman’s face with part of her coat that had been ripped from her body. 

“Bobby! Help me get him inside!” He moved around, to crouch behind Naythin’s head rather than his side, and he slipped his hands under Naythin’s shoulders so he could lift him, all he needed was for Bobby to lift his legs. 

The hunter knew the woman was dead before he even reached her side. He’d seen enough carnage to know no one was going to survive the damage that had been done to her body. Keeping his eyes on her face, he reached up and closed her eyes. He saw the medical bag off to the side and shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, doc.” Reaching for a piece of her coat he carefully covered her as best he could. 

His head jerked to the side at Dean’s shout. Seeing Naythin laying on the ground, his stomach covered in blood, he reached for the bag and ran over to Dean’s side. Bobby couldn’t help the look on his face at the wounds the kid had received. It hit way too close to home. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he moved to Naythin’s feet and gripped him just above the tops of his boots. He looked over to Dean and nodded. “I got him.” 

Dean returned Bobby’s nod. “Lift on three. One, two, _three_. Lifting Naythin’s body up, Dean turned them around so he was the one walking backward instead of Bobby. He headed for the mansion door. He had to keep looking back behind himself as he moved, especially when they reached the mansion steps. That was good. It kept his mind off Naythin’s wounds. It kept him from seeing...and nearly feeling his past, all over again. Reaching the door, he shifted Naythin’s weight and reached back, struggling to find the knob. 

“Sonuvabitch!” He kicked backward against the door and tipped his head back to lay against it a moment. He closed his eyes and just breathed. It was only the span of two heart beats but it was enough to help clear his head and as he reached back again, managed to turn the knob. He stumbled backward a little before he managed to catch himself. “Arie’s office.” When Bobby looked slightly confused, Dean amended his words. “Your office.” He saw the hunter nod to that and they quickly made their way over to it. 

The second Dean and Bobby left the office and the door closed, Arie started pacing. She moved from the office door to the glass French doors that led outside. Each time she stopped in front of the doors, her hand hovered over the door knob. She was tempted to just stick her head out the door to see if she could find out what was going on but she’d told Dean that she’d stay inside. As much as it drove her nuts, she’d do it. She turned and went back to the office door. As she turned to walk away, she could hear footsteps in the hall. They weren’t normal, it sounded like someone was shuffling their feet along the carpet. Pulling the door open, Arie quickly stepped back as Dean nearly ran her over as he backed into the room. She looked down at who he was carrying and paled. “Naythin?” Staying out of the way, she closed the door after Bobby walked in. “Put him on the couch.” Arie hurried over and pushed a few books off the cushion. “What happened?” She looked from Dean to Bobby and when Arie saw the red paramedics bag hanging from Bobby’s shoulder, she knew who it belonged to Kyla. Without even thinking about it, Arie looked at the ceiling and yelled. “CAS! Get down here!” 

Dean carefully deposited Naythin’s body onto the couch. He moved around him then to the kid’s side, nearly bowling Bobby over in his haste. He half crouched, half sat on the small section of couch that wasn’t taken up by Naythin’s body. He reached for Naythin’s shirt and slowly, carefully, pulled it up and away from the deeply clawed flesh. He nodded toward the desk without even looking up. “Scissors. I need scissors.” He lifted his head long enough to search for Castiel before his attention once again belonged to no one but Naythin. 

Bobby dropped the bag on the coffee table and moved to the end of the couch. Running a hand over his face, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the kid’s wounds. It was like a really bad acid trip flashback of Dean all over again. Opening the top of the bag, he pulled out a pair of scissors and handed them to Dean. “We’ve got a small hospital in this bag. That woman had it with her.” He didn’t know who he was talking to but he had to say something...do something to keep from staring. 

Arie stood back from the couch, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if trying to keep the baby from seeing all the blood. She was shaking and slowly swaying back and forth on her feet. There was a reason they didn’t let doctors treat their own family. Naythin was family but there was no way she could even get close to him. 

“It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Dean wasn’t exactly sure who he was saying it for, he just kept saying it. He took the scissors from Bobby and started to cut the material away. His hand was shaking so badly he wasn’t totally sure that he could even manage to get the scissors to work properly. “I gotcha, Naythin. I gotcha. It’s okay. I’m gonna fix you right up…” He murmured to Naythin’s unconscious form. “It’s not even that bad. Yer gonna be just fine, buddy.” He glanced away long enough to spot some gauze on the coffee table and grabbed it to try and clean the blood from Naythin’s skin, but it wasn’t working, every time he wiped a place, more blood replaced what he’d wiped. “Goddamn it, HEAL!” Dean shouted and ground his teeth. “Cas! I need you! Please, Cas!” Dean fought back a sob. Blood dripped from the couch and slowly onto the floor, making a small nickel sized puddle. “CAS!!!” He screamed the name so loud it hurt his throat. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this again. He can’t die on me. He can’t. Oh God, no. CAS!!!” 

Dean’s anguished cries did her in. Pushing past Bobby, Arie kneeled in front of Dean and took his hands in hers, ignoring the blood that covered them. “Dean! Look at me. You’ve done this before, remember?” He could heal. Arie knew he could do it if he just calmed down and concentrated. “Calm down. Remember in the hospital? Remember?” Letting go of his hands, she took hold of his face and made him look at her. “You can do this.” Without looking away from him or changing the tone of her voice she got Bobby’s attention. “Bobby. I need you to pull the back cushions off the couch. Carefully pull them off so Dean can get next to Naythin.” She watched out of the corner of her eye as Bobby did what she asked. Smiling as best she could, Arie spoke softly and quietly. “Remember now? You were laying next to me and when we woke up I was better. Lay next to Naythin, Dean. Come on. You can do this. I know you can.” 

Arie’s voice and her touch soothed Dean’s shattering heart. He’d already lost one brother, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost another one. He gulped in air as he listened to what Arie said. He glanced down at Naythin for a brief second before Arie’s words pulled him back from the edge of an abyss that threatened to pull him in. He swallowed hard and nodded. He heard Castiel’s voice in his head, telling him how it was likely that he could heal someone immediately, not just overnight, he just had to concentrate, to push the healing from his body into the other person. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He kept telling himself that it was okay, and he gripped Arie’s hands tightly. She was his anchor, his rock. He could do this. Opening his eyes he nodded to Arie. Slowly, he turned his attention to Naythin and just as slowly, released Arie’s hands one at a time. He pulled to his feet and walked around the couch and climbed in next to Naythin, easing himself down. 

“The things I do for you,” he mumbled jokingly in an attempt to calm himself and everyone else in the room. 

He reached for Naythin and pulled him closer, hugging him the way he would Sam. He closed his eyes and did like Castiel said, concentrated. In his mind he saw the healing as a light and pushed it into Naythin. “M’not gonna let you leave me. You can’t. You can’t go,” he whispered. Had Dean been watching he would have seen the white light that grew between his body and Naythin’s until it was nearly blinding, then that same light pushed its way into Naythin, tiny sparks of light running along Naythin’s veins and nerve endings before finally burning out. 

When Dean moved away from her, Arie slowly stood up and gave Dean plenty of room. She didn’t know Bobby was even near her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes as Dean whispered into Naythin’s ear. Dean had Naythin’s head tucked under his chin, one arm was under his neck with his hand resting on Naythin’s shoulder. His other arm was draped over just above the wounds on his stomach. Her eyes were glued to Dean’s face even after he closed his eyes. She started blinking and squinting and it didn’t register that there was a light in the room until she had to turn her head to the side. It was brighter than any flashlight she’d ever seen. The light was a brilliant white that seemed to block out everything it touched. It reminded Arie of Dean’s eyes. 

Bobby’s grip on her shoulder increased at the same rate the light coming out of Dean got brighter. Arie couldn’t remember Dean glowing like this when he’d healed her before but then again there was a lot they didn’t know about when it came to Dean’s abilities. Arie had to look away and shield her eyes from the light. Occasionally, she’d look back quickly only to have to close her eyes again. Just before the light started to fade, Arie felt Bobby pulling her away from the couch. She couldn’t blame him for being concerned. Reaching up, she covered his hand with hers to reassure him that she was okay and so was he. 

Bobby watched as Dean climbed over Naythin and settled himself next to him. The way he tucked the kid up against his chest reminded him of what Dean would do when Sam had a nightmare and would end up in Dean’s bed. His eyes flicked from Dean to Naythin and back again. Brothers, they were brothers. Turning to the bag, Bobby started ripping open the large gauze pads to pack against Naythin’s wounds. A light caught his attention, he turned around and took several steps back. The light was coming _out_ of Dean. What the hell? He looked over at Arie and noticed the shocked look on her face as well. At least he wasn’t the only one who was seeing it. As the light got brighter Bobby’s anxiety grew. This was not natural or normal by any means. He walked behind Arie and put his hand on her shoulder. It was more than to comfort her, if anything weirder happened, he’d be able to yank her out of the way. The brighter the light became, the more concerned Bobby got. He tucked his chin to his chest, using the bill of his cap to shield his eyes but he couldn’t look away. He glanced at Naythin’s wounds and saw small pinpoints of light at the edges of the gashes. Blinking to clear his vision, Bobby leaned forward and gawked. Sweet Mary Mother of God. The sliced skin and muscle were...healing right in front of his eyes. It was like watching the wounds happen in reverse. The muscle fused back together and worked it’s way up to the skin leaving only a thin white line. As the light went out, he gripped Arie’s shoulder as tight as he could and swore under his breath. “Balls.” 

Dean wasn’t sure if he’d done anything in the way of healing Naythin, the only thing he did know was that he was suddenly exhausted. Like a couple of all niters in a row while on a hunt, exhausted. He felt his body slowly collapsing against Naythin’s, after that it was just the sweet warmth of unconsciousness wrapping around him and drawing him in. 

When the light went out fully, Arie turned back to Dean and Naythin. She moved to the couch and stared at Naythin’s stomach. The wounds were...gone. Healed. The only evidence that anything had happened was a whole lot of blood and thin white scars. Looking back at Bobby, she pointed at Naythin. “Did you?” When Bobby nodded slowly, Arie looked at Dean and smiled. He’d done it. He’d healed Naythin. Lightening fast...scary fast, but healed him just the same. Picking up the scissors, Arie cut the rest of Naythin’s shirt away. Bobby handed her a bottle of Saline solution and she used it along with some gauze pads to clean up as much of the blood as she could. Arie didn’t want Naythin waking up and freaking out at all the blood thinking he was still hurt. When she was done, Arie picked up the blanket that had been on the back cushions and covered the men. Leaning over Naythin, Arie kissed Dean on the lips. “You did it, babe. You did it.” 

Running a hand over Naythin’s head, she turned to Bobby and pulled him across the room. “I think they’re going to be out for a while. Why don’t you go up to your room and get some rest. I’ll have one of the guards take you up and stay outside your room.” Arie could see the shell shocked look on his face and knew he was desperately trying to process what he’d seen. Taking him to the door, Arie spoke to one of the guards and he followed Bobby down the hall. Closing the door, she walked back to the couch and cleaned up the bloody pieces of Naythin’s shirt and the gauze pads, Throwing them away in the garbage near her desk, she went back to the couch and sat on the floor as close to Dean as she could get. 

Flashes of Kyla being ripped apart in front of him...white hot searing pain of his stomach being ripped open...Kyla’s screams mixed with his own bounced off the inside of Naythin’s skull. He’d long ago gave himself over to the pain and the fact that he knew he was dying. Naythin didn’t want to but he’d seen what was left of his guts and it wasn’t something you lived through. Something warm slowly seemed to wrap itself around his body. It was familiar but he couldn’t place it. There was no scent, it just felt comfortable, like a favorite blanket you had growing up. The warmth slowly eased the pain that had been radiating all through his body. Naythin moved as close to it as he could. Small sighs slipped past his lips. He really liked it but when it started to pull away, he got agitated and tried to follow it. Naythin tried to lift his hand to pull the warmth back over him but only managed to move his fingers. He took in a slow deep breath and the scents in the room started to register in his brain. Arie’s was close and strong. Bobby’s was faint but the one that overpowered them all was Dean’s. It was everywhere and it reminded him of the warmth he’d felt before. 

A soft groan rumbled in his throat as he tried to pry his eyes open. He was in Arie’s office and apparently on the couch. Looking over at Arie’s desk, Naythin’s eyes locked on Dean’s arm that was resting on his shoulder, his palm flat against the upper part of his pec, his fingers spread out wide. Okay, looking over his shoulder, he saw the outline of Dean's vest and his brain finally registered that Dean was pressed up against his back. Closing his eyes tightly, Naythin angled his head so he could look down at his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and whimpered loudly when he saw nothing but lightly tanned skin and Dean’s arm draped just below his ribs. Enough was enough. Naythin tried to get his arms moving but failed miserably. “Dean…” his voice was deeper than normal and gravelly and not much louder than a whisper.

Dean’s forehead creased when he heard what he could have sworn was Naythin’s voice. He tried to answer but all he managed to do was move his mouth a little. A soft groan broke from his throat and he slid the hand of the arm that was slung across _Arie’s_ ribs downward to her belly. It felt...different. That was the moment that everything came rushing back to him and Dean’s eyes popped open wide. He nearly fell off the couch in his effort to pull away from Naythin...fast. “Sonuvabitch!”

Naythin’s body jackknifed when Dean launched himself off the couch. His arms dropped to his stomach and he groaned loudly. “Damn it, man!” He wasn’t sure how he’d been healed but he was still sore. Rolling back onto his side, he looked over at Dean. “You did this, didn’t you?” Everything else was unimportant. Dean had saved his life. 

Arie jumped up off the floor and watched Dean jump away from the couch as if his ass were on fire. “What’s wrong?” She looked over at Naythin to see if he was okay before looking back at Dean. “What?” 

In Dean’s haste to get back, and not feel up anymore of his friend than he already mistakenly had, he’d just about done a face plant on the floor, but he managed to catch himself and, despite it being quite ungracefully done, wind up on his feet. He stumbled backward and nearly hit the wall as he struggled to regain his balance. Once he was sure on his feet again he looked down at Naythin and noted the way he had healed. When Naythin asked him if he’d done it, he had to look over at Arie for a reply. He thought he’d healed Naythin since the angel was nowhere around, and it would explain his impromptu nap. He looked back at Naythin and nodded. “Y - yeah...I guess I did.” 

Naythin had no words. Nothing came to mind that could possibly convey what he was feeling right then. He just looked up at Dean and breathed. He was alive and breathing and...alive. His hand slid off his hip and down to his stomach, his fingers splayed out and he rubbed his hand back and forth as if he was making sure it wasn’t a trick and his guts were going to fall back out onto the floor. Thank you just seemed so inadequate. 

Arie watched the two carefully. Dean was a little spooked and Naythin was...well equally spooked but for different reasons. He had been really close to death when Dean and Bobby brought him in. Clearing her throat loudly, she went over to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Looks like your healing powers have gotten a lot stronger. You did great, babe. You did great.” 

Dean continued to stare at Naythin in disbelief. He’d done it, he’d really done it. It was only when Arie commented about his healing ability that Dean grinned a little lopsidedly and gave a breathy half chuckle. “Nah, I just...Cas gave me a few pointers…that’s all.” He shrugged. Dean had never been one for the limelight, at least not where his family was concerned. Sure he’d brag to some chick in a bar, but this...this was totally different and he felt a little awkward. 

Dean’s voice seemed to break the spell and Naythin was able to look away. He took a deep breath and slowly let his legs slid off the edge of the couch. Groaning loudly, he managed to sit up. Lifting his head, his saw Kyla’s bag sitting open on the coffee table and he panicked. “Oh God, Ky.” He pulled to his feet and started for the door. He had to get her away from that...whatever it was. 

Arie watched as Naythin slowly sat up on the couch. He looked sore but thankfully that was it. She knew from personal experience that after a session of Dean’s healing he’d be fine once he was up and moving. Her grip on Dean increased when his eyes widened and he jumped up and headed for the door. “Naythin! No...wait.” 

Dean didn’t bother with words, he shrugged Arie off and went after Naythin. He had to bodily subdue him, grabbing Naythin around the waist and chest, to get him to stop. “She’s gone, man. There’s nothin’ you can do for her now. Y’gotta let it go.” He murmured, but with enough alpha push that Naythin had to obey. He knew it was underhanded, but the last thing he wanted was to exhaust himself with another healing. _If_ that was all it would take. The hounds knew they could get through the gate now. It was only a matter of time before Meg and her pups walked right in like they owned the joint. 

Naythin felt Dean’s arms around him and he crumbled against him. His arms and legs turned to Jell-O and refused to support him. Kyla was gone. She’d been a complete bitch to him when he’d been released from the holding cell and kicked him out saying she couldn’t deal with the Lycan politics. Even after that huge blow up, he still cared about her and wouldn’t have wished harm on her. His muscles cramped and relaxed at Dean’s words and he nodded against Dean’s chest. Sniffing quietly, he wiped his cheeks quickly and nodded again. “Let me go. I’m fine.” When Dean didn’t release him immediately, he pushed gently with his hand against Dean’s vest. “Arie’s gonna get jealous if ya keep huggin’ on me like that.” 

Arie stood back and let Dean handle Naythin. She’d long ago knew the two of them had a bond even when Dean was pissed at Naythin she’d catch Dean watching Naythin when he wasn’t looking. Dean’s push rubbed against her and Arie knew Dean used it for a reason. Meg knew how to get close to the house now and if Naythin ran outside she didn’t know if Dean could heal him again. Let alone the possibility that one of those Hellhounds could get in the house. 

Dean snorted and released Naythin with a gentle shove. “Asshole,” he mumbled and playfully glared. “Oh well, if she didn’t get jealous when I felt up yer stomach, I think we’re safe.” He chuckled and shook his head and walked past Naythin toward the door. “No, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he called back. When he reached the door he threw the lock and sighed, feeling somewhat better. It wasn’t like the hounds couldn’t come busting in through any window they wanted, but at least they weren’t offering the invitation with an unlocked door. 

He tapped his ear bud. “If any of you want to come in and be with those you love, do it. I’m not gonna hold it against you. I’m not gonna lie, that bitch is out there with those things because of me. If you don’t want to fight for me, don’t. Just walk away. I wouldn’t ask you to fight for me. But I will ask you to fight for your friends, your families, fight for Alpha, Arie.” A muscle in his jaw pulsed as he awaited the answers to his words, be they over the airways or from soldiers coming inside. 

Naythin walked to a small closet in the back of the office and pulled out a clean t-shirt and slid it over his head. Pulling it down, he looked at the waistband of his jeans and cringed. They were soaked with blood, his blood. Nothing he could do about it now, he listened to Dean talk to the team and his eyebrows rose up in tandem and disappeared in his bangs. Wow. He looked at Arie quickly before letting his eyes settle back on Dean. If the entire security force didn’t respect the hell outta the guy for what he just said they needed to be shot...in the knee...twice. 

Arie gave Naythin a soft smile as he headed for the closet. Her heart skipped a beat when Dean walked to the door but when the lock clicked into place, she relaxed. When he started talking, both hands raised and covered her mouth. Arie knew there were those that didn’t like or trust Dean but asking them to not fight for him but for her hit her right in the heart. Dropping her hands, she walked up to him and leaned against his back. Her hands rested on his hips and she closed her eyes and sighed. 

_”West wall, section two...staying.”_

_”West wall, sections three thru six...staying.”_

_”East wall...all sections...staying.”_

_”South wall....we gotcha, Dean...staying._

_”North wall...Staying.”_

_”Sniper nest...in it for the long haul...staying.”_

Dean couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips and caused the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. He tapped the ear bud once. “Remind me to buy you guys a steak dinner when all this is over.” Tapping it again he turned it off and moved that hand, running it down his face. He didn’t know for sure what he was gonna do if they all said they were out. But he would have respected their decision and figured out something. Sadly, this was where Dean shined the most, hunting, taking down some evil sonofabitch, makin’ up shit as he went and running into danger with both guns blazing. He turned in Arie’s arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Sure as hell lucked out on that one didn’t I?” He chuckled softly. 

Arie returned his kiss and smiled. “No luck at all. They respect you.” Her hands slid from his hips around his back and leaned into Dean’s chest. 

Naythin stood in the back of the office and sighed. Thank God for that. He’d heard every team acknowledge they were staying put. Kinda sucked a little, he was looking forward to cappin’ some kneecaps. When Arie and Dean got all snuggly lovey dovey, Naythin rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’m locked in here with you two. Save it for after we win and then you can fuck like rabbits, m’kay? Awesome.” He headed for the couch but when he saw all the blood on the cushions he diverted his course and sat on one of the chairs next to the desk. “I couldn’t see it. All I saw was it’s paws kickin’ up dirt and it...and what it did. Is there anyway to be able to see those bitches?” 

Dean looked up from cuddling with Arie and realized that maybe now, in front of Naythin, wasn’t the time. He stepped away from Arie but met her eyes with his own. He nodded to her and knew she understood. He huffed at Naythin’s question and nodded. “Yeah...I can see ‘em.” 

Arie let Dean step away. Naythin was right as much as she hated to admit it. Her head snapped around to Dean. “What?” She looked over at Naythin and knew he was thinking the same thing. 

Dean snorted. “Uh, from what I gather from Bobby, I was Hell’s bitch once, so now I can see Hell’s other bitches.” He shrugged. “Or somethin’ like that.” 

“Hell’s…” Arie sat down in the chair next to Naythin and stared up at Dean. “How many times were you in Hell?” 

Dean shrugged. “Just the once. At least that I can remember. Between Sam and I we’ve been dead and alive enough that we probably oughtta be starting to rot.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Before I went to Hell...after I made the demon deal. I could see the hounds that came to get me. It’s how Sam and I knew where to run to get away from them.” 

Naythin leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “Okay. So you could see them before you went to Hell. Are you sure you can still see them? Did you see one when I was...out there?” He looked at Arie and noticed she really wasn’t looking too good. Reaching behind him, he snatched a bottle of water off the desk and handed it to her. “Drink. You’re not lookin’ so good.” 

Dean’s eyes shifted to Arie and he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “You prob’ly should eat. Naythin and I’ll go grab you somethin’ to snack on from the kitchen.” He looked up at Naythin and jerked his head toward the door. He knew why Arie looked the way she did. It was due to him talking about being dead and Hell and everything else terrible that he’d ever been through since leaving her nearly five and a half years ago. 

Arie jumped when a bottle of water was suddenly in her face. Taking it with a shaky hand, she nodded. “Uhh yeah. Okay. I’ll...I’ll wait here.” Taking the bottle from Naythin, she stared at it and didn’t even notice when Dean and Naythin left the room. 

Naythin got slowly to his feet and followed Dean out of the office. He looked back at Arie as he closed the door, she hadn’t moved...didn’t even look up. Catching up to Dean, he leaned in close to his ear. “Well? Did you see one?” He didn’t want anyone else to know what they were talking about. The house was busting at the seams. 

Dean shook his head. “Nothing was out there. Bobby and me didn’t even have to draw our weapons.” The fact that they had anyway didn’t need to be mentioned here. “But according to Bobby...and some lore I read up on, the damned can see hellhounds. I was damned.” He shrugged. He paused as he reached the kitchen counter and looked Naythin dead in the eye. “We can’t talk about this stuff around Arie. It really gets to her and I think she’s already got enough to deal with right now.” 

Naythin nodded as they got into the kitchen. “Is that something that’s gonna stick to you forever? That...damned thing?” Pulling his head back a little, he looked away quickly. “I get it. Okay.” Naythin went to the fridge, pulled the door open and just stared into it, not really seeing what was inside. “You’re not gonna be bait for those things.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Seriously, do I look that stupid to you?” He shook his head and reached past Naythin, into the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk and a stick of cheese. He turned away from the fridge, opened a cupboard and took out a glass. Turning back to the island he removed the top from the gallon of milk and poured some in the glass. Recapping the jug, he handed it off to Naythin, after bumping the kid with it to get his attention. Picking up the glass and the stick of cheese he jutted his chin toward the door. “This is good.” He didn’t answer Naythin’s questions regarding how long the damned thing was going to stick with him because he didn’t know, and he really didn’t want to think about it. 

Naythin grabbed a couple apples and backed away from the fridge. Taking the milk from Dean, he uncapped it and tipped the plastic jug to his lips. After taking a couple big swallows, he replaced the cap and returned the gallon back to it’s place in the fridge. Closing the door, he followed Dean to the door. He stopped when he saw Dean giving him a dirty look. “What? I was thirsty.” Grabbing the hem of his t-shirt he pulled it up and wiped his mouth with it. 

Dean shook his head slowly. “Dude, we’ve already exchanged enough bodily whatever’s, both when you bit me and now when I just healed you, I really don’ wanna exchange spit with you too. Use a glass” 

Naythin blinked a couple times and frowned at Dean. “Exchanged bodily…” His hand went to his stomach without even thinking about it. “What?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked past Naythin, smacking him on the ass as he passed. “Yer like an infant, ya know that?” 

“Hey!” Naythin followed Dean rubbing his ass as he caught up to him. “I am not! Cas is the infant.” 

“Uh huh, and which of you is acting like the infant right now? Hmmm?” Dean pressed his lips into a thin line and smiled pointedly at Naythin. “Trust me, I have...had a little brother, I know what I’m talking about.” 

Naythin glared at Dean, pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open. “I’m 36.” He pointed to his license and grinned. 

Dean quirked a brow. “I have about ten of those. And about that many fraudulent credit cards. So what?” Now it was his turn to grin. 

“It’s not fake!” Naythin rolled his eyes and put his wallet back in his pocket. “Fine. Whatever you want to believe.” 

Dean’s grin widened and he chuckled as he walked past him and over to the office door, pressing his back against it. “Aw, don’t cry buttercup, if you wanna be 36, you can be 36.” 

“Cute. Real cute.” Naythin reached past Dean’s hip and turned the doorknob and pushed the door open quickly. He laughed as Dean stumbled backwards nearly landing on his ass. “Ooppss, sorry.” Naythin went to Arie and handed her one of the apples and sat in the chair behind her desk. The grin on his face stayed as he bit into the apple and chewed. 

Stumbling backward was bad, but nearly spilling Arie’s milk was worse. He managed to catch himself before he landed on his ass and wound up wearing it. He glared daggers at Naythin as he finally made it over to Arie and handed her the glass and cheese stick though he barely looked at her since he was too busy glaring at Naythin. “Hey, Ar, you think I could take that healing back?” 

Arie hadn’t moved from her seat after Dean and Naythin left. She kept running through what he’d said about being able to see Hellhounds. Taking numerous deep breaths, Arie had tried to get her nerves under control. She wasn’t going to be any good to anyone if she was a bawling basket case. The office door open suddenly made her jump. Dean stumbling in and almost dropping a glass of milk had her sending a glare up to Naythin regardless of the apple he handed her. Setting the apple in her lap, Arie took the glass and cheese from Dean and glanced back at Naythin. She took a sip of the milk and set the glass on the stone of the fireplace. “So. Did you two talk about the fact that Dean can see the Hellhounds?” She knew that Dean did his best to not talk about what he’d gone through while he was away from her. 

“Uh, Naythin said I couldn’t be bait. I asked if I looked stupid. He wanted to know about a buncha things that I have no answers for...and then he drank out of the jug of milk.” He frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “Yeah, that about wraps it up.” 

Arie nodded and looked from Dean to Naythin and back to Dean. “I’m glad he said you’re not going to be bait even if you can see them. If we can get them...all of them together it would help to kill them.” She thought for a minute, pulling small pieces of cheese off the small stick and popping them in her mouth. “If we killed Meg would the hellhounds leave?”

Naythin continued to chew on his apple. He suddenly felt like a total ass. Yeah, he’d been screwing around when he opened the door but he’d totally forgot about Dean having that glass in his hand. Sliding down a bit in chair, he nodded slowly. “Good question. Would it work?”

Dean shrugged. “Not sure. They wouldn’t have anyone here to… _handle_ them so to speak, and their only real job is to collect on demon deals, so yeah, I would guess so. Of course, the problem lies in killing a demon. I only have _one_ knife that can do it. And yeah, I said _**knife**_. That means I’ll have to get up close and personal with her. Now, I have no problem with that, I’ve done it enough times before but…” He looked at Arie almost as though he were asking her permission. “There’s no way I’m not gonna get banged up ta hell an' back in all this anyway. It might as well happen while I’m tryin’ to kill the evil bitch.” 

Arie had a hard time swallowing the small piece of cheese she’d been chewing while Dean talked. “I’d feel a hell of a lot better if there was some way to catch her or kill her long distance. Is there a way that someone else can see them...the hellhounds? They’ll try to protect her right?” She stood up and started to pace the room. “You can’t...you’d need someone to go with you.” 

“Well this is no time to start Naythin’s hunter training, and I can’t ask Bobby. He’s retired...sort of. If…” He smiled wistfully and shook his head. “Never mind.” Thinking that if his brother was there they could do this together like they always did - One of them would be the rabbit and the other would make the kill. It was like second nature to them - but it wasn’t going to help anything. “I’m gonna have to go at this one alone.” 

Naythin tossed the apple core in the trash and stood up. “I’ll help. Just because I’m not a hunter doesn’t mean I can’t keep your ass in one piece.” Naythin walked over to Arie and stood next to her. “Tell ‘em Arie.” 

“Dean. Let Naythin go with you. I don’t want anything to happen to either of you but I’d feel a hell of a lot better if you weren’t alone. What if...if anything happened no one would know or be able to help you.” She stood up and walked over to Dean, stopping a few feet in front of him. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “Naythin going with me would just be a distraction. I’d be too focused on his ass not getting torn to pieces to pay attention to the danger right in front of me. No offence Naythin,” he glanced his way, “Hell, he’s as green as...as Aaron is! No.” He shook his head. “I get it, Ar, I do. I know yer scared. Hell, I’m not thrilled but…” He shook his head and swore softly under his breath. “Hell, I’d get Bobby to call another hunter out to back me up, but sonuvabitch, it’d be like leadin’ the lions to the lambs den!” 

It was killing her to step back and let Dean _do his thing_ alone. She knew he had a point about being distracted by Naythin but it didn’t mean she had to like it. “Okay...but you will keep an ear bud in at all times and leave it on as well as a radio and your cell. If I could put a GPS in your ass I would.” As hard as she tried, a tear slipped down her cheek. 

Dean nodded. “Of course. I swear.” He shot Naythin an apologetic look. He wasn’t trying to say that the guy wasn’t a good soldier or a good security head, but this wasn’t soldiers he was fighting and the usual issues that a security officer of the pack normally faced paled in comparison to what was after them now. The thing that made Meg scary, scarier than any other demon out there, even Ruby’s skank ass, was the fact that Meg knew how to fight and she knew how to use her powers to her advantage. And that was a deadly combination. 

Any further conversation on the matter was stopped by the bloodcurdling scream that came over the airways and would have most definitely deafened a human, hell it didn’t make Dean’s ear feel too good either. 

Meg stood in the middle of the road, two hell hounds at each side and three more behind her. She held one of the guards nearest her in the air and slowly squeezed. The guard nearest the one screaming in pain was held in place, unable to move a muscle. 

“I said, tell Dean to get his ass out here!” She shouted and curled her fingers in tighter. Physically she wasn’t touching anyone or anything, it was all done with her demon power and the torture methods she had learned from Alistair. “Tell him that _my_ puppies want to play with his.” 

Boyd tried to draw air into his lungs. Any amount would have been heavenly at this point. His feet were at least a foot off the ground and as hard as he tried he couldn’t move to protect himself. His vision started to grey out and he felt his insides turn to Jell-O. He was going to die, he knew it but there was no way he was going to give the crazy psycho bitch anything. Swallowing a mouthful of blood, he forced the muscles of his face to comply and he grinned at her. “Go...to...Hell...bitch.” 

Meg gnashed her teeth angrily and squeezed her hand into a perfect fist, crushing every bone and every organ in the bastard Lycan’s body. “Been there, didn’t like it much.” She glared up at the dead Lycan a moment longer before letting him fall, and fall hard. Turning her attention to the next guard she lifted him up off the ground. “How about you? Same rules apply.” She smiled at him, and in a strange and absurd way suddenly looked like the sweet young woman whose body she was wearing. “NOW TELL HIM!” She tightened her fingers that were in that same ball shape just slightly. 

Shaun grit his teeth and nearly bit his tongue off as he felt the bones in his body slowly start to bend just before they reached the breaking point. His eyes squeeze shut and he groaned. He’d watched Boyd die and he knew he was next but there was no way he was going to do what she wanted. “No. There’s plenty more where we came from.” He sucked in a lungful of air and couldn’t help but notice how it rattled in his chest. “No one is going to say shit for you. Ever.” He glared at the woman and refused to look away. 

Meg pressed her lips into a thin line of annoyance and crushed her hand into a fist carelessly. “Fine. Then you can all die.” 

Dean looked across the room at Naythin wondering if he’d heard that in his ear bud too. In hindsight it was likely a stupid reaction, but when you’re in the middle of shit hitting the fan, you don’t really notice what’s stupid. He didn’t wait a second longer however, he ran for the office door, his body hitting it hard and opening the door for him. He dashed out, stopped just long enough to make a pit stop at the security office where he had his sawed-off shotgun. Grabbing it out of his locker he made sure it was loaded. Armed with enough ammo to shoot down a small village, Dean hurried out of the security office and broke out into a full run down the remaining feet to the mansion door. 

Naythin ripped the ear bud out of his ear and looked at it to make sure it wasn’t going to bite him. _Not again_. Slowly, he put it back in his ear and glanced at Arie. Even without the listening device, he knew she heard the screams. Naythin lunged after Dean but stopped at the door and looked back at Arie. “I got him. Stay here. Don’t leave the office until we come back.” Turning, he closed the door behind him, told the guard to not let Arie out no matter what she said. If anything happened to her he’d have to answer to Dean. The guard nodded quickly and stood in front of the door. 

The sound of boots pounding on the front hallway had Naythin bolting towards the front door. He stopped as Dean reached the door, pulling out his 9mm, he held it up next to his ear and tapped it with the barrel. “You tell me where they’re at and I’ll plug the fuckers.” 

Dean looked back and frowned at Naythin. What the hell? Was the kid deaf? Did he have a death wish? “Yeah okay, fine, you’re 36 years old. Satisfied?” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he lifted the butt of the rifle and cold cocked Naythin in the temple efficiently knocking him out cold. “Sorry, buddy, but I’d rather you were pissed off at me then dead.” He turned away from Naythin and ducked out the door, making sure that Naythin’s foot was out of the way when he pulled the door closed behind him.

Dean wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to just walk out there and make it easy for her. “What do you want Meg!?” he called.

Meg’s smile was slow and cunning and dripping with unabashed wickedness. Finally. 

“Dean, this is Hawk in the nest. I got crosshairs on the bitches forehead. One word and I blow the back of her skull off.” 

“North wall, section two...same deal.” 

Arie paced in the office after Naythin left. She’d tried to leave only to get into an argument with the guard at the door about her not being allowed to leave. Going to the house phone, Arie called up to Bobby’s room. “Bobby I need you down in my office. Dean’s...he’s outside with Meg. Naythin ran after him but I don’t know if he stayed in the house or what.” When the line went dead, she hung up the phone and started pacing again. 

Dean crouched down against the wall near the mansion’s front door and tapped his ear bud. “Listen guys, that’s a demon. That girl you see, that’s just the poor chick that Meg possessed. She’s using the body. Meaning you could blow that body sky high and she won’t be dead. She’ll just get a new body and come back...or...How many of you have anti-possession charms?” 

“North wall...everyone.” 

“South wall...we all do.”

“East wall...we’re covered.”

“West wall....we’re good.” 

Hawk hesitated before answering. “Yeah. That would be a fat no. They ran out.” 

“Shit,” Dean swore softly. “Okay, okay, yeah so you can’t shoot her. She’ll smoke out of that broken body and head straight for Hawk. Trust me, I’ve seen this bitch do it before.” 

“Deeeaaano,” Meg sing-songed. “Come on, Deano, my puppies want you to come out and play with them. You remember them don’t you, Deano? Hellhounds, your _favorite_!” 

Dean ran through every scenario through his head that he could think of, and all of them had him walking out there to save his men, Arie, Naythin, hell all of ‘em. He cleared his throat and made his way down the steps. “Okay, Meg. You got me. Leave the my men alone. This is just you and me. No hounds...from either side.”

Meg cocked her head to one side and quirked a brow. “But it’s so much more fun this way. Get him boys!” With a loud growl and yip the hellhounds took off at a mad dash, running across the street with one objective in mind, ripping Dean Winchester to ribbons. 

Dean’s eyes went wide and saucers. “Sonuvabitch!” He turned and ran with the hounds hot on his tail. His mind flashed back to another time, another place and he tripped, falling hard onto the ground. He rolled over so he could see the hounds. He crawled backward away from them. They were snarling, their pointy teeth exposed, tongues flicking out to lick at their face, foam dripping from their jowls. 

Meg skipped across the street and stood a few feet away, smiling wide as she watched the fear spread across Dean Winchester’s face. Reveling in it, as the hounds closed in on him. There is nothing like drawing out the agony. Alistair had taught her that. 

As soon as Dean started running, Hawk ripped the scope off his rifle and sprinted to the far side of the roof. “Track him! Aim for the fuckers. You can’t see ‘em but you can see the ground when they move. Aim just above that and fire!” He looked through the scope and called out distances to the guards. 

Bobby hustled down the main stairs cussing Dean a blue streak for not coming to get him. “Damn fool, kid is gonna get himself killed. I’ve buried enough Winchesters to last me a lifetime.” He slid to a stop when he saw Naythin struggling to his feet. A streak of blood running down the side of his face. Bobby hooked his hands under the kids armpits and hauled him up. “Let me guess, Dean.” 

Naythin groaned and nodded. “He’s good. I never saw it coming.” He pulled his hand away from the side of his head and looked at the blood on his palm. “Man, I have bled enough today to last me the rest of my life.” 

Bobby checked Naythin’s head and didn’t even find a bruise. “Damn, you heal fast.” Stepping back, he looked from Naythin to the front door and back again. “Where is he? Where’s Dean?” 

Naythin stood up straight. “North side of the house. Meg sent some Hellhounds after him. Guards are trying to pick ‘em off.” He looked in the direction of Arie’s office. “Arie doesn’t know.” 

Bobby put his hands on his hips and swore. “Let’s keep it that way until we know for sure. If you have any old ammo...Iron rounds. Get ‘em and tell the guards to shoot the hounds with ‘em. It’ll slow ‘em down and hopefully if they’re hit with enough it’ll kill ‘em.” 

Naythin nodded and took off for the basement, yelling for three guards to follow him. 

Dean stared, wide eyed and frozen as the hounds advanced on him. He swallowed hard and belatedly remembered he had a gun. He reached for his sawed off shotgun that he'd dropped when he'd fallen and aimed, not at the dogs, that’d come soon enough, he aimed at Meg’s leg. He was sick to death of her taunting mouth. He watched her crumble to the ground with a satisfying shriek. He’d apparently spent too long playing with the demon bitch as one of the hounds’ foot landed dead center of his chest. It dipped its head and snarled at Dean. His muscles froze over and he began to shake with uncontrollable fear. “No,” he breathed, “Not again.” The words were softer than a whisper. His wolf however snarled and paced, it wanted out in a big way. He head butted up against him and growled low. Dean paid it no attention however as he prepared for his death. 

Hawk had his scope trained on Dean and he saw the way his chest seemed to cave in by itself. “Oh shit, no. Dean, no.” He ran to the other side of the roof, detached his rifle from the tripod and ran back. Propping his elbows on the edge of the roof, he slipped the scope back into place. Hawk aimed for the middle of Dean’s chest, watching the way the material on his vest seemed to pucker from invisible claws. He had no idea what these things looked like but anatomy was anatomy. He raised the rifle barrel slowly until he was pretty sure he was aimed at the thing’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and held it, his finger curling around the trigger. As he slowly exhaled he squeezed off a round. The sound of a high pitched yelp had him give out a yell. “I got you bitch!” 

Dean’s chest heaved with the relief that washed over him when the hounds giant paw pulled away from his chest. He looked up toward the roof and, as he shifted his weight, waved a hand. He managed to crawl backward far enough that he could climb to his feet now that the security team seemed to be keeping the other hounds busy. 

Meg stepped out of the shadows and frowned pointedly at Dean. “Is that the best you’ve got, Deano? I guess losin’ your brother really softened you up.” She smirked at the pain that flashed across Dean's face before he had the chance to hide it. 

“What do you want, Meg? What do you _really_ want?” Dean asked, his eyes following every movement she made. 

“Your head on a stick,” she replied easily and coldly, her gaze filled with contempt. “But I’ll settle for the little misses...or maybe Sam’s replacement, what was his name? Oh right, Naythin.” She smirked. “Amazing how easy it was to possess so many of your people, Deano. I would have thought you’d have taught them better.” 

Bobby made his way back to his...Arie’s office. He stopped in front of the guard, gave him the once over and huffed. “Look. I know you’re supposed to be guarding her but I need in there so move it.” They pair stared at each other for a full minute before the guard took a step to the side giving Bobby access to the door. “Good man.” As he reached for the doorknob, he paused and pointed to his ear. “You got one of those things in yer ear?” The guard nodded once. “He still standin’?” The guard looked over at Bobby and nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s still up.” 

Bobby exhaled loudly and nodded. “Keep me posted, would ya?” Turning the doorknob, he stepped into the office and closed it quickly behind him. 

“Bobby! Thank God. Is Dean okay? Is Naythin with him?” Arie wrung her hands together nervously as she paced the floor. 

“How ‘bout you sit down before ya fall down.” He guided her to a chair by the fireplace and eased her into it. Pulling it’s twin over, he sat down as well. “As of right now, Dean’s fine. Naythin got his bell rung pretty good by Dean but he’ll be okay. I sent him after some old iron ammo to hand out to the guards to try and keep those hellhounds off Dean’s ass.” He reached over and patted Arie’s knee a couple times. “We just need to stay in here and wait for ‘em to get back.” 

Arie nodded a little too quickly. “Right. He’s okay. As long as he’s okay.” She looked towards the door trying to will Dean to walk through it. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and reached for Ruby’s knife he’d had the forethought to snag out of his locker when he’d grabbed his shotgun, which now lay on the ground a few feet away. 

Meg saw Dean reach for something and sent him flying into the side of the mansion, pinning him there against the stone surface. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Meg purred as she walked to him shaking her head. “Did you forget to play by the rules?” She reached into the pocket he’s been aiming for and withdrew Ruby’s knife. “Nice pixie stick,” she bit off the last word. “I don’t think you need it.” She threw it into the bushes across the way, near the garage. “Now, Deano...like I was saying…” She stepped up to him and grabbed him by the face, pulling his head away from the stone surface of the mansion. “I want justice. You sent my father back to Hell. I want to send every. last. thing. you care about straight to Hell.” She leaned in and forcibly crushed her lips against his, kissing him hard. 

Hawk lost sight of Dean when he flew toward the house. “Damn it. Anyone got eyes on him?” He waited for someone to answer as he tried to get a better vantage point. 

“Holy...she’s...Arie is gonna kill the bitch.” 

Hawk’s forehead bunched and he looked toward the north wall. “What are you talking about?” 

“She’s...oh man has she got a lip lock on Dean.” 

Naythin pulled the last box of iron rounds off the shelf, brushed off about two decades of dust and handed them to the guard. “One box per section. We have to make ‘em last. Tell ‘em to only fire if they’re sure of the target.” The guard nodded quickly and ran out of the storage room. Naythin tapped his ear bud and told the other guards that more ammo was on the way. Right as he was about to turn it off, he heard someone on the north wall say _she_ was kissing Dean. She? Who the...it hit him. 

Naythin bolted through the basement, took the stairs two at a time and hit the main floor at a dead run. He had to make sure Arie didn’t hear or she’d go absolutely ballistic. Bonded females were a jealous bunch on a good day but a pregnant bonded female made the green eyed monster look like a freaking Chihuahua puppy. As he hit the hallway to Arie’s office, the guard looked up at him. “She doesn’t know.” 

Oh, thank God. Naythin stopped, bent over and grabbed his knees, drawing in huge lungfuls of air. “Make sure...she doesn’t, or we’re all screwed.” 

The face Dean made while he was being kissed was enough to tell anyone who saw it that he was **not** enjoying himself. Never mind that he was pressed against the outer wall of the mansion and unable to move. When Meg finally pulled back and released his face, Dean spat again and again. “God, what the hell did you eat?” He spit again only to receive a slap to his face that had his head turning and a flame red handprint appearing across his cheek for a moment before vanishing. He was pretty sure that the slap could have knocked his nose off center if he’d still been human. Apparently Meg knew that Lycans were a strong breed, because she wasn’t pulling any punches. That or else she just didn’t give a shit. Which with their history might be the more logical explanation. “Are we gonna just stand here all night? Because I’m gettin’ kinda sleepy…” Dean turned his head as far as he could in the direction of the mansion door. 

Meg’s eyes narrowed and she threw Dean across the yard, smashing him up against a tree then back again to the wall of the mansion. “No. I’m going to break every last bone in your body, wait until you heal and do it all over again. Sound familiar?” 

Naythin had turned to go find Bobby when he heard what Meg said to Dean. It was muffled but he got most of it. Turning back to the office, he jogged down the hall and went inside. Naythin pulled up short when he saw Bobby sitting with Arie. “Bobby. Hey, I need you to stay in here with Arie, okay? Devil’s traps and salt all over so it’s safe but...just stay here...with Arie.” He made a point to enunciate the last few words hoping the old man would catch on. When he nodded, Naythin pulled out his 9mm and popped the clip out. Handing it to Bobby, he headed for the French doors and slipped out. Crouching as close to the ground as he could, he made it to the south wall and slipped through an access door that led to the other side of the wall. He sprinted to a group of guards and held out his hand. “Give me a clip of those rounds. Now! Come on!” When it hit his hand, he slid the clip home. “Watch the office. Make sure no one gets in.” He turned and ran back to the access door making sure to lock it behind him. 

Naythin became one with the outside wall of the mansion and slowly made his way to the garage. The bay on the far end was open so he slipped inside and stood under the small decorative window. The thing didn’t open but the glass was thin and you could hear everything that was said on the other side. He strained to hear what Meg was saying. Giving up, he slid along the wall and eased just past the bay door. Crouching down next to the bushes, something shiny sticking out of the bush caught his eye. Leaning down, he carefully pulled a knife out of the bush and let it drop onto his lap checking to make sure the blade wasn’t made of silver, he tucked the knife between his belt and the waistband of his jeans. 

Standing back up, Naythin got even with the corner of the building and did the quick peek and retreat to see how far away Dean was. Seeing Dean plastered against the wall like he was really pissed off his wolf and Naythin had to bite his tongue to keep from growling. 

“This is gettin’ old, how about you kill me already, then we can all go home,” Dean mused sarcastically. Apparently Meg didn’t appreciate sarcasm. She stormed forward and when she reached him she grabbed a handful of his short cropped hair. She used it to bang his head back against the building hard enough that by the third bashing, blood oozed from the back of his head, splattering against the outer wall. 

“That’s some stamina you got there, Deano. Whadda ya say we try for round two?” 

Before Dean could respond his mouth was invaded again by demon tongue. She drew his tongue from where it’d withdrawn and bit down on the pink muscle. His growl of pain was muffled by her mouth, but it excited Meg all the same. 

Leaning against the wall of the garage, Naythin listened to Dean poke at Meg. “That’s right. Piss her off some more, dumb ass.” He did another peek and retreat and nearly puked when he saw Meg kissing Dean...again. “Arie is definitely gonna kill this bitch.” Naythin looked down at the knife in his belt and suddenly realized what it was. Pulling it out he saw the marks on the blade and a huge smile broke out on his face. Naythin wasn’t sure how good Meg’s hearing was but he hoped it wasn’t _that_ good. Cupping his mouth with his hand so his voice wouldn’t travel, Naythin dipped his chin and whispered. “Dean. I got the blade. Hear me?” 

Dean’s voice was muffled against Meg’s mouth. Finally, she pulled her head back and Dean spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground. “Seriously, buy a toothbrush,” he spat, glaring at the demon. 

“Yeah...I hear Naythin...might have an extra one. Maybe you should ask,” he mused, hoping like hell Naythin got what he was trying to say since he was a little pinned at the moment. 

Naythin grinned and let it fall quickly. “Eww.” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. The thought of sharing anything with that bitch made his stomach roll. One more peek and Naythin guessed the distance between Dean and himself. Roughly twenty feet...not too bad. He’d thrown knives further and hit his mark. The only catch was that Dean wasn’t standing so close to it. “Twenty feet. Either get her closer or you need to get away from her. I don’t want to hit you by mistake.” 

Meg paced in front of Dean, eying him like she wasn’t sure what to do with him. Her boots crunched against the gravel as she turned toward Dean and a smirk lifted one corner of her lips as she tilted her head slightly. “I like you better when you beg.”

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m never gonna beg you for anything,” drawled Dean. 

Megs smirk widened and her eyes slowly moved to the side, knowing that Dean could see what was there. “Not me, Deano. The puppies I brought for you to play with, since as I hear it, you’re all about dogs these days.” She looked at Dean and quirked a perfect dark brow. “How is it? How is it knowing that you are now one of the very things you hunted?” She couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled out, not that she wanted to. “Big, bad, self-righteous Dean Winchester, determined to save the world, yet now...he’s one of us.” She giggled. “How does that feel, Deano? Does it keep you up at night? Does it make you wanna drive a silver stake into that baby of yours? Kill it before it becomes one of the very things you hate!”

“Throw it! Throw it now! Just do it!” Dean shouted. 

Naythin flipped the knife so the blade landed in the palm of his hand. He took two steps and turned so he was facing Dean and Meg. Bringing his free hand up to his lips, he whistled as loud as he could. “HEY, Meg!” When she turned, Naythin reached back as far as he could and let the blade fly. He didn’t know if it had to be a heart shot but he aimed for it anyway. The sound of the hilt bottoming out in her chest brought a slow wicked smile to his lips. Yellow lights flashed from inside her body as a shocked expression swept over her face. With each flash of light, Naythin could see her skeleton. A few more flashes and Meg slowly crumpled to the ground. “How’s that feel, bitch?” 

Dean fell from the wall, free of her demonic hold the moment all those yellow flashes of light started inside her meat suit. He stayed down, waiting for the light show to end before scrambling over to her, yanking the blade out of her chest. “No, I just want to kill you.” He murmured in response to her antagonizing questions. 

The growls of nearly a pack of hellhounds drew his attention away from Naythin’s kill. “Sonuvabitch!” Dean’s gaze moved over the hounds, counting them up. “Five. There’s five of them. One of ‘ems wounded but he’s not down yet! 

Naythin pulled out his handgun, flipped off the safety and aimed in Dean’s general direction. “Okay boys, you heard the man. We got five and one’s leaking. Dean, we need general location. From you, where are they? Twelve o’clock? Ten o’clock? What? Hawk? You got eyes?”

“I got him. Just give me a general location. Dean, I gotta tell ya, when we start firing you need to move away. We can’t see ‘em and don’t want you to get caught in the crossfire. We’re going to spray the area and it could get messy.” Hawk tipped the barrel of his rifle just past the top of Dean’s head and waited. 

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the hounds and remembered the damage that just two of them did to him. He didn’t want to think of what five could do but that’s exactly where his mind went. He froze, his eyes widening with unabashed terror. He tried to think, tried to remember what his men had asked, what Naythin had asked. The hounds were in a semi circle around Dean, there was nowhere left to go. He swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He closed his eyes and begged whatever deity that looked after Arie for help. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to feel his body being ripped to shreds again. He didn’t want to go to Hell. “Please, please, please, please, please…” Finally, it seemed that Dean found his voice though it was hoarse and his teeth clanked together as he shook with fear. “All...they’re all around me…All five of ‘em…” 

Naythin slowly lowered his hand gun and looked toward the far wall. Shit. “Hold your fire. He’s surrounded.” His finger slowly moved to the safety and he pushed it on. Tucking the weapon back in his waistband, Naythin took a step away from the garage. “Dean. Don’t move. Hawk. You know to look for their feet when they run.” He swallowed hard and tried to steady his voice. “I’m going to get them to chase me. When they do, I want all you sonsabitches to open fire.” 

Not waiting for any arguments, Naythin stepped slowly away from the garage and raised his arms up. “Here puppy, puppy! I'm over here ya no good Heaven sent sonsabitches! Come and get me!” The first snarl had his feet digging into the sod and running a wide arc toward the driveway and back around the side of the house leading the hounds back to the south wall. The sound of gunfire gave him some added speed. 

Dean’s brain processed Naythin’s words a minute too late. By the time he was screaming for Naythin to not do it, the kid was marathon running with the entire pack on his tail. He shook his head a couple times to clear the terror induced fog from his brain and stepped forward away from the wall. “Where’s he and how far back are those bitches?” Dean demanded. He scrambled for a way to make good and sure that those hounds were dead and aside from blowing everything around them up, he was at a slight loss. 

Hawk had opened fire the second he saw the first clod of dirt get kicked up away from Dean. “Run, Naythin!” Grabbing his rifle, tripod and all he hauled ass to the other side and sighted in again. “South wall. He’s got a good ten foot lead. Damn those things are fast. He’s huggin’ the wall. I can get an access door opened ahead of him so he can duck out.” 

“See to it that he does,” Dean commanded with a nod. He lifted a hand and ran it over his face. Well, that’s one way to let everybody know your biggest fear. He hoped like hell no one thought less of him for it. Despite Hawks optimism Dean’s wolf was head butting him again and growling low in his throat. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he lifted a hand and rubbed his knuckles against his sternum in an attempt to calm his wolf. “It’s okay, boy. Naythin’s gonna get his ass outta there.” 

Hawk moved his rifle ahead of Naythin and spotted the access door. “Get the pine door open NOW! Naythin, you hit that pine tree and duck out of the way, hear me?” 

His thighs were pistoning into the ground as his boots dug up enough sod to plant a small tree in as Naythin sprinted along the wall. He could hear the hounds on his ass and the occasional yelp wasn’t having the effect he was hoping. His lungs were starting to burn but he refused to slow down. He’d felt those claws once and that was enough for him. “Pine. Got it.” He gasped as he dodged around a concrete planter. 

“It won’t open. The door. It’s jammed!” 

Naythin groaned and dug deeper. “Next one! GO!” The access doors were a hundred yards apart and Naythin figure he was halfway to the pine tree door. Hundred and fifty yards and he was home free. No problem, he was so screwed. Naythin took a risk and glanced over his shoulder and seriously wished he hadn’t. He could see the ground flying up from the hounds paws and as he looked back he could feel one of ‘em breathing down his neck. “I need...back up!” 

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean growled and took off running for the South wall. He came at Naythin from the side and as he did, he turned and actually kicked one of the hounds in the head. The resounding thud and the yelp that came with it was quite gratifying. 

“Get yer ass outta here now! I didn’t heal your crazy ass for you to come out here and play rabbit!” After the kick to the head of one of the dogs two more headed Dean’s way and he lead them away from Naythin. “Go! Now! Somebody open a fuckin’ access door! NOW!”

Hawk scanned up to the next door and yelled. “It’s open. Naythin! It’s open. Come on, man. You can do it. Another fifty yards and you’re all good!” 

As much as Naythin wanted to help Dean, his body was shutting down on him. His legs were getting heavy and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Fifty yards. Fifty yards. He kept repeating it over and over as he forced his body to keep moving. When he had about ten yards left, Naythin dropped down like a baseball player sliding into home plate, He reached out with his hand and caught the edge of the door and it stopped his forward momentum. Four sets of hands locked onto him, dragged him through the door and slammed it shut, dropped a heavy silver bar across it. “Dean…” He gasped out trying to draw air into his lungs. “Help Dean.” 

Dean was so relieved to see Naythin get yanked to safety that he made the mistake of slowing his run. It wasn’t a lot, but it was just enough for one of the dogs to grab onto his foot and take him down. He fell face first to the ground, the air knocked out of him with an audible grunt as he impacted against the hard Earth. The hound that had his foot jerked and tugged at it, ripping flesh and crunching against bone. Dean screamed in pain and his vision grayed out a little. It was happening again. He was going to be ripped apart by the hounds and this time, there’d be no reason for Castiel to bring him back. He was about to give in to that fate when he heard Ellen’s voice. _Kick it in the ass, Dean. And don’t miss!_ It was that voice, and that encouragement that enabled Dean to turn over and as he did, his wolf burst through, his body shifting with the movement. He snarled at the hellhounds who suddenly weren’t so eager to toy with this particular animal. Dean’s wolf stood a good three inches taller than the tallest hound, and his body was stockier, well defined muscles bunched and rippled as he moved, his head was down and his ears pinned back against his head, teeth bared, growling viciously and circling the entire pack. 

Hawk kept his scope trained on Dean and nearly had a heart attack when he went down. He fired off a couple rounds but they missed their mark. “Get up, damn it. He’s down. Anyone got a better view? I can’t hit anything. They’re not moving!” Hawk was about to start firing anywhere around Dean’s body when he rolled over and started to shift. He’d never seen Dean’s wolf, only heard how big he was...how massive he was. Now he had a front row seat and it was no exaggeration. Dean was huge. “Son of a bitch. You guys seein’ this?” A chorus of hell yeah’s and a few holy shit’s filled his ear. “Kick their asses!” 

Dean launched himself at the pack, taking the biggest hound out first. His fangs sunk deep into its throat and with a quick twist of his head the creature's head snapped off from its spinal cord. He retreated a couple steps when that was done, shaking his head in an effort to get the foul sulfur tasting blood out of his mouth. He once again lowered into a fighting stance and stalked the remaining hounds. 

Bobby had stayed glued to Arie’s side making sure she stayed away from the windows especially. The butler, Kristof, had brought a serving cart loaded down with food and Bobby made sure Arie ate some of everything. As she sat at the desk, the distant sound of gunfire had him turning to the windows. He listened as the sound seemed to follow a set direction as if something or some _one_ were being chased. Turning to Arie, he pointed at her and glared. “You stay right there. I’m going to talk to the guard.” He never thought that ordering around the Alpha of a Lycan pack may not have been a good idea but the girl was family and wolves weren’t cannibals so he felt somewhat safe. Opening the door enough so he could slip out, Bobby looked over at the guard. “Well?”

The guard listened for a moment before turning his head to look at Bobby. “The demon is dead but her pack of hell hounds are chasing Naythin...check that...were chasing Naythin. They’re after Dean.” He listened for a couple minutes, his eyebrows jacked up into his forehead and he made a “huh” sound. “Apparently, he shifted and is kicking Hellhound ass.” 

Bobby sagged against the wall. The play by play didn’t do anything for his nerves. “Okay. I’ll be inside. If anything happens, you knock.” When the guard nodded, Bobby went back inside and locked the door. 

He wanted to fill Arie in on what was going on but until Dean walked in that office door anything less would drive her crazy with worry. So instead he patted her hand and smiled. “He’s fine.” 

Naythin lay on the ground by the door and tried to recover from his mad dash. Looking back, it was not one of his brighter moves. His legs slowly returned to normal and the muscle spasms stopped. He could hear snarling and growling not too far from the door. He reached up for his ear bud but found it was gone. It must have fallen out when he slid on the ground. “What’s going on!” 

Jake looked down at him quickly. “Dean shifted and is kicking ass.” 

Naythin groaned as he tried to sit up. “Don’t get cocky! That’s your damn Alpha out there not some Sunday night wrestling match!” Forcing himself up on his feet, Naythin climbed up the small tower and pulled a rifle away from Jake. Leaning on the wall for support, he found Dean’s wolf and followed his gaze. Aiming down a few inches, he squeezed off a round and grinned when he heard a yelp. He handed the rifle back and sank down to the floor. “Stop screwing around and do what I just did. Watch where he looks and aim lower. We gotta weaken those things to give him a chance.” 

Everything had went dead silent as far as the gunfire went so when a shot rang out, Dean ducked just as much as the hounds did only once it was over he didn’t continue looking for more gunfire, he charged the now wounded hound. It probably looked like he was standing on his hind legs biting at thin air, but in reality he was in fang to fang combat with one of the hounds. Lycans teeth were big, and sharp but hellhound teeth were razor sharp and every single one was pointed like piranha teeth. He yelped when the hounds teeth sunk into his shoulder, but he didn’t stop fighting. Finally he managed to back the hound up enough to use his body weight and send his top half over the fence while the bottom half of him stayed where it was, effectively snapping the beast in half. Two down, three to go. 

The tower Naythin was in shook and it was enough to bring him to his feet. He looked down the fence line and saw a black liquid running down the wall. “What the hell is that?” He looked around at Jake and pointed back to the fence. “What is that?” 

“I uhh...I think it’s blood...from one of the hellhounds.” Jake stared at the growing stain and shuddered. 

“Someone give me an ear bud. I lost mine.” He held out his hand and when he was handed one, he put it in his ear and moved to the front so he could see Dean. “Dean. We can pick ‘em off and help you out just point your head in their direction. You understand me?” 

Dean glanced up in the direction Naythin had gotten pulled to safety in and tried to glare. Not that he could, but he tried to anyway. _What the hell do I look like, a point setter? I’m a frickin’ wolf for cryin’ out loud!_ Dean turned his attention away from the tower and back to the three remaining hounds although two of them looked ready to bolt at any moment. He lowered his head into attack position but only one of them looked interested. With a snarl and a growled cry, Dean lunged at the hound, the two of them rolled across the yard, biting and scratching at one another. But it was Dean, at long last, who had hold of the hounds neck, giving it a hard shake to snap it before letting the creatures fall to the ground. He looked up at the other two hounds only to watch them turn and run toward the tree line, disappearing into nothingness before they ever reached it. Dean walked forward toward the tree line and sniffed around to be sure they were gone before trotting back to the center of the yard and laying down. He was exhausted. He hurt all over, like he’d been run over by a truck. He felt like he’d went four rounds in the ring with Muhammad Ali. His muscles spasmed and his limbs shook from over exertion. With a grown, that likely sounded more like a growl, he rolled onto his side. The soft grass acting as a bedding of sorts beneath him. He closed his eyes and allowed the sweet release of unconsciousness drag him under. Slowly, now that he was relaxed, he began to shift back into his human form. 

_He’s fine._ Arie huffed and rolled her eyes. She’d been around Dean long enough to know that _fine_ was code for one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. 

Arie stood up and started pacing the office. She’d heard the gunshots and had to fight to stay in the office. Dean had asked her...practically begged her to stay inside. It drove her crazy that her husband and pack were out there and she was stuck on the sidelines. Stopping in front of the French doors, Arie stared out at the garden and prayed to Hekate to keep Dean and the others safe. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as a sharp pain hit her in the shoulder. Her knees buckled as she hit the floor. The pain radiated out and spread to her side, both arms and all along her ribs. She felt Bobby lift her off the floor and set her on the loveseat as she tried to catch her breath. It was Dean. Arie could feel every injury. There were no visible marks on her body but it felt like she was the one being hurt. She had to keep herself calm and breath through it. The idea that Dean was out there fighting and hurting didn’t make it any easier. After a while, the pain eased to a dull ache. Arie was able to breath normally and stand without Bobby hanging onto her as if his life depended on it. 

Arie pulled herself together and headed for the door. Pulling it open, she stepped out and glared at the guard. “Where is he?” 

The guard gulped and looked back at Bobby before returning his gaze back to Arie. “South wall about halfway down. She’s dead and the hellhounds are gone.” 

That’s all Arie needed to hear. Running through the house, she hit the back door and ran across the lawn, her eyes scanning the long stretch of grass. As she neared a small rise, she slowed to a jog. Guards were coming out of the access doors, one pointed just to her right. Arie followed his movement and saw Dean laying on the ground. “Dean!” 

Arie ran across the yard not even caring if anything was left out there. She could hear several guards running behind her but she only had eyes for Dean. He was covered in blood and the closer she got Arie could see black liquid mixed in with the blood. He wasn’t moving and that alone had her panicking. 

Forcing herself to slow down a few feet away from him, Arie circled around him so she could see his face. One thing you didn’t do was rush up on a Lycan who was injured. It was a quick way to end up dead. Holding her hand up to stop the guards, Arie kneeled down close to Dean. “Dean.” She whispered his name, her eyes traveling along his body cringing at all the bite marks. Some had started to heal already but others were still raw and bloody. Arie got down on all fours and moved closer until she was right next to him. Her hand shook as she reached for his face and wiped away blood and whatever the black liquid was. “Dean, please. You have to wake up.” She looked at his ribs and held her breath. They rose slowly but it seemed like his lungs couldn’t inflate properly. One of the guards brought a blanket and handed it to her. As carefully as she could, Arie laid it over Dean’s body and stood up. 

“Pick him up. We have to get him to the clinic in the basement. Be careful!” As the guards did what she said, Arie pulled out her cell and called Doctor Michaels to come to the pack house. After she hung up, she called Bobby and told him where they were taking Dean. 

When his body was jostled, Dean groaned in pain. He wasn’t totally positive about much of anything at the moment but the fact that he had trouble breathing told him he’d busted his ribs and likely punctured a lung...or two. Drawing in breath made him sound like a wheezing ninety year old smoker. And at the moment, despite the warm welcoming blackness, he felt like he was ninety years old...and dying. He groaned again in pain and he struggled to swallow, it was difficult because it was like holding your breath for the duration. He ran into the darkness, welcomed it, needed it. In it there was no pain, no issues with breathing, just a comforting, floating, nothingness and he welcomed it with open arms. 

Arie followed the guards as they carried Dean to the house. They had laid a blanket on the ground and rolled Dean on top of it making it easier on Dean when they lifted him. One of the guards called ahead to make sure all the doors were open so they didn’t have to stop and wait. Getting Dean to the clinic was the top priority. When the procession reached the top of the basement stairs Doc Michaels was escorted to them. He nodded to Arie and led the way down the stairs, through the double doors and into the clinic. Arie followed closely and flinched as Dean’s body was lowered onto a gurney. The doctor had the guards leave but knew better than to ask Arie to leave. Before he started working on Dean, Arie slowly walked over to Dean, leaned down next to him, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “I’m here. I’m not leaving. I love you.” She kissed him again and moved back to the corner of the room. 

As she settled onto a small chair, Arie heard yelling out in the hall. A lot of yelling. With a quick glance at Dean, she opened the door and hurried out to find out what was going on. Turning the corner, she saw Naythin being held back by two guards. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Let him go.” 

Naythin shoved the two guards away and snapped his teeth at them. Hurrying over to Arie, he looked down the hall. “Is he okay?” He just needed to hear Arie tell him that Dean was going to be okay. 

“He’s hurt pretty bad. Some of the wounds are healing and some aren’t. Doc Michaels is with him. Come on, you can see him, but only for a minute.” She knew Naythin wouldn't relax until he’d seen Dean. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin followed Arie down the hall to the exam room Dean was in. He hesitated at the door for a moment before pushing through the doors. Dean was laying on his back, a sheet was covering him from the waist down. The doc was bent over him inserting a chest tube between his ribs. Naythin wasn’t one to get squeamish but this was Dean, this was family. He looked at Arie and gently guided her until she was sitting in the chair. “Maybe you should wait outside.” 

Arie looked up at Naythin and growled. “I’m not leaving this room until he wakes up.” 

End of conversation. Naythin nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” Leaving the room quickly, he headed upstairs to let the others know that it was safe to leave the house and go home. He needed to find Bobby so he could take him to see Dean. 

The pain that exploded in Dean’s rib cage pushed him out of the warm comfort he’d been wrapped so securely in. His back arched and he grit his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest. Slowly, so slowly it nearly drove him crazy, the pain eased a little, and he could breath again. He drew in a gulp of air and another before it shuddered back out between his lips. He snapped his teeth in the direction of the pain, whatever was causing it and one hand shot across his body and grabbed hold of the tube the doctor had just finished inserting. 

Arie’s feet barely touched the floor as she hurried to Dean’s side. Her hand went to his forehead and she leaned in close to his face. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe.” She had to pull away as he reached across his chest for the tube that was helping him breath. “NO! Dean, leave it alone.” 

Wisely, the doctor backed up, his hands held high in the air. “You have to leave it in. I know it hurts. Let go of it, Dean.” Arie covered his hand with hers and gently pried his fingers off the tube. “That’s it. That’s it. It’s okay.” She kept repeating the same thing over and over again. It didn’t matter what she said as long as he heard her and knew she was there. Arie interlaced their fingers and held their joined hands against her heart. “Feel that? I’m right here. I got ya.” 

Dean was beyond disoriented. The artificial light hurt his eyes, made them sting. And he didn’t know why he was here...or where _here_ was. He looked up at Arie and felt some of his trepidation ease. His eyes slowly closed, and opened again. “They...they didn’t come back...did they?” His voice was wrecked, sounded like he’d swallowed shards of glass and the breath it took to speak winded him as though he’d been running a marathon. He turned his head and looked at the doctor. It took a minute, as he pushed past the confusion in his head, to remember the man’s name, and even then he wasn’t totally sure he’d gotten it right. His lips quirked at one corner as he gazed up at the geek of a doctor. “Hey, doc,” he rasped. 

His attention turned back to Arie and he reached up with his free hand and pushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “We did it. Me and Naythin, we did it.” At the mention of Naythin Dean’s eyes widened and he jackknifed into a sitting position, nearly ripping the chest tube out in the process. “Where’s Naythin? Is he okay? I want to see him. Where is he? NAYTHIN!” he bellowed and began coughing uncontrollably immediately afterward. When blood splattered onto his fisted hand and onto the floor, Dean fell back most of the way onto the table and turned his attention to Doc Michaels, trying to show him and not Arie the blood on his hand. Of course she’d have to be blind to have not seen the blood fly out of Dean’s mouth and splatter not only on Dean’s fist but onto the floor. 

Arie’s heart soared when Dean opened his eyes and looked at her. “No. They didn’t come back. They’re gone.” She squeezed his hand a little tighter and gently ran her fingers through his hair down the side of his head and to his jaw. Before she had a chance to tell him that Naythin was okay, Dean sat up so fast he nearly knocked Arie off her feet. If she hadn’t been holding his hand, she’d have been on the floor. 

“He’s okay! Baby, he’s fine.” Arie looked up at the doctor, her eyes wide with fear at the sight of all the blood that Dean had coughed up. 

Gordon Michaels knew when to step back and stay out of the way. He stayed just out of Dean’s reach as he talked to Arie, his eyes glued to the chest tube. He’d only been able to get one stitch in before Dean woke up. Grabbing a sterile towel, he carefully wiped Dean’s hand. He put on his serious doctor face and addressed them both. “I need to put in a second tube on the other side. Both your lungs were punctured and judging from all the blood your lung is hemorrhaging.” There was no sugar coating it or trying to soften the blow. Regardless of how fast Dean could heal he wasn’t immortal. “I would much prefer if Arie wasn’t in here for this.” He looked at Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t knock you out or numb it and judging from your previous reaction, having someone to hold you down would be wise.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned at the doctor. His previous reaction? He was out cold! Waking up to your side being used as a Battleship board is a little disconcerting. Not to mention the jolt of pain that he hadn’t been expecting. “No, it’s alright. Sammy and I use to stitch each other up all the time. And I’m pretty sure yer sewing is a lot better than Sam’s. I just...it was a shock, that’s all. I’m fine now.” He turned his head and smiled at Arie. “But uh,” he started and looked back at the doctor, “you wouldn’t have a bottle of somethin’ to take the edge off down here would ya? Some Jack...or Jim...hell Jose’d work.”

Gordon arched an eyebrow at Dean and gave a haughty huff. “As your physician, I can not allow you any alcohol. It thins the blood and...” He looked down at the blood steadily dripping out of the chest tube. “You’re bleeding enough as it is.” He looked up at Arie and gave her a small smile. “Would you please get Naythin so our Alpha will calm down?” 

_I’m fine_. There it was again. Arie leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek and let go of his hand. “I’ll be right back.” She knew he was anything but fine. The blood that he’d coughed up plus what was leaking out of his lung was not fine. Arie hurried out of the basement and found Naythin and Bobby in the kitchen. 

“Naythin, I need you in the clinic...you too Bobby. Dean needs a chest tube put in and I can’t hold him down.” Her hands started to shake and her heart started to race. She knew he was going to be okay but that didn’t help with the here and now. He was in bad shape and she was powerless to do anything about it. 

Both men nodded and followed her back to the clinic. “I’ll wait out here. Over there.” Arie pointed to a row of benches across the hall. 

Bobby didn’t say anything as the trio walked to the clinic. The mental picture of Dean needing chest tubes was enough to knock Bobby on his ass. He’d stitched both boys up more times than he could count and a few close calls were enough to make him go totally grey. He stayed at Arie’s side even though he really wanted to just lay eyes on Dean to make sure he was okay. Sometimes you just had to wait it out and if Arie could do it than so could he. 

Naythin stared at the door to the exam room. Chest tubes? He knew Dean had taken a beating but...chest tubes? Damn. Once Arie was seated, he pushed the doors open and walked slowly over to Dean’s side. His eyes took in the claw marks, bite wounds and all the blood that had yet to be cleaned off him. Dean’s blood was mixed with the blood from the hellhounds leaving a patchwork effect of red and black on his skin. He nodded to the doc. “Hey Dean.” 

Dean was still frowning irritatedly. “Hey,” he responded with a nod. His eyes slid to the doc and he huffed for the millionth time but this guy was a stickler and hard to convince that he wasn’t gonna rip the tube out...or rip his head off. He sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the stretcher. “I was worried about you. You weren’t around and last time I remember seein’ ya, you were gettin’ pulled outta dodge.” 

Naythin’s heart clenched in his chest and he gave Dean a small quick smile. “I’m alright. The damn things ran right past me when I slid to the door. They couldn’t stop fast enough, thankfully.” He could see the tube sticking out of the left side of Dean’s chest along with the steady flow of blood dripping onto the floor. Looking up at the doc, he took a deep breath. “Where ya want me doc?” 

Gordon could feel the tension in the room drop immediately after Naythin walked through the doors. Staying quiet and out of the way, Gordon waited until Naythin spoke to him before approaching the right side of the gurney. “On the other side and be careful of the tube. One arm across the upper part of his chest and I’ll need you to hold his other arm behind his head. If you can get a firm grip on his wrist that would be ideal.” Normally, a second person was seldom needed to insert a chest tube but Dean was anything but normal and Gordon knew that his wolf would misunderstand the pain as an attack and try to defend Dean. 

Dean heaved another sigh and looked over at Naythin and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “I told him I’d be fine.” His frown darkened. “It wasn’t my fault last time. It’s not like I saw it comin’. Besides, a couple swigs of Jack and everything would be good. That’s the Hunter’s version of anesthetic.” 

The doctor picked up the tray that had the second tube, scalpel and gauze pads on it and stepped next to Naythin. He gave Naythin a pointed look and cleared his throat quickly. “The other side, please.” Gordon watched Naythin go around the gurney and he turned his attention to Dean. “I already told you no alcohol, and I’m not taking any chances. I’d rather be safe than sorry. Now. Raise your arm over your head.” There was no room for debate. Dean may be the Alpha but Gordon was the MD. 

Being careful to not step in the slowly growing puddle of blood, Naythin positioned himself at Dean’s shoulder and planted his feet shoulder width apart. If Dean did decide he wasn’t _okay_ with having the tube put in, Naythin just hoped he could hang on to him. “C’mon Dean, the quicker he gets the thing in the quicker you stop sounding like an emphysema patient.” Regardless of Dean’s bravado, he could hear the way the air wheezed in and out of his lungs. 

Dean lifted an arm like the doc told him and frowned up at Naythin as he nodded. “Nice.” He huffed and shook his head. Turning his head to face the doctor he gave a slight nod. “Okay, doc, let’s get this over with.” 

Gordon waited until Naythin had a firm grip on Dean’s wrist and chest before picking up the scalpel. He lined up with the first tube, inhaled slowly, glanced up at Naythin and back down to Dean’s ribs. “Here we go.” 

Placing his gloved hand against Dean’s ribs, he made a two inch long incision running the same direction as the rib. He paused when Dean jumped under his hand. “Easy. Almost done. Naythin, you have to hold him very still.” Dropping the blade on the tray, Gordon picked up a small clamp and held it just before the incision. “This might sting a little.” He inserted the clamp into the incision and opened it enough so he could insert his finger to check for rib fractures or any splinters of bone that were floating around. Removing his finger, Gordon grabbed the tube and looked up at Naythin. “Get a firm grip because this is going to hurt.” Taking hold of the tube, Gordon forced it into the incision and Dean’s lung. Blood immediately started flowing out the end of the tube and onto the floor. “All done. It’s in. Two quick stitches to hold it in place and you’re done.” True to his word, Gordon stepped back once the stitches were in. He went over to Naythin to check the other tube and nodded. “Good. Good. That will help immensely. Once you start healing and the bleeding stops, I’ll take the tubes out. I’ll go out and tell Arie.” 

Naythin rechecked his grip on Dean’s chest and arm as he watched the scalpel cut into Dean’s skin. He looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. He’d seen chest tubes put in plenty of times in the field but it still didn't make it any easier to watch especially when it was happening to someone you cared about. As Dean jumped under him, Naythin got on the balls of his feet, shoved his hips against the gurney and put all of his weight on his arm to hold Dean down. “Easy, Dean. Almost done, just like the doc said.” He looked over and swallowed hard as the doc inserted the clamp to spread the incision. Even with the grip he had on Dean’s wrist, Naythin was able to rub his thumb along the underside of Dean’s wrist. “Easy. Take it easy.” He talked low and even, his muscles tightening every time Dean jerked under him. Naythin was already practically laying on top of Dean so he wasn’t sure how much more of a grip he could get. “Deep breath, okay? Hold it in.” The deep growl that rumbled up from Dean’s chest had Naythin’s heart skip a beat as he looked at Dean’s face. White eyes and a whole lot of fang greeted him. “No biting the good doctor, Dean. Or me. Calm down. Just...calm down.” Hearing the tube was in, Naythin didn’t relax his hold. “See? It’s in. All done.” He waited until Gordon left before peeling himself slowly away from Dean. 

The pains at first were more surprising than anything else. Not that he couldn’t have used a shot or ten of whiskey, he definitely could have...and he wasn’t beyond yelling for Arie to bring him the whole damn bottle, but he managed to refrain. How, he wasn’t exactly sure since he and Sam would go through a bottle each while sewing each other up. Than again, maybe that’s why some of their scars look like a botched Halloween mask’s scars. He listened to Naythin’s voice, let it calm him. And his wolf, who was rubbing up against his skin and clawing at the ground like some kind of freaky bull in the middle of the bullpen, ready to charge given the right motivation. The insertion of the tube hurt, a lot more than the doctor’s _this will hurt_ gave it credit for. He wanted to scream, but he knew it would scare Arie so he grit his teeth...and growled. For the first time, Dean didn’t realize his eyes had changed or that his fangs had dropped, he just knew that he and his wolf wanted the pain to stop NOW. He lay panting on the gurney as he stared up at Naythin. He watched the kid back away and grimaced when he tried to move. Every muscle in his torso hurt. “Sonuvabitch,” he hissed, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, his forehead creased with the effort to beat back the pain that wracked his body. “Give...give me a minute before you get Ar, okay?” he grunted. He blew out a breath and peeled open his eyes to look up at Naythin. “This shit hurts like a bitch.” He groaned again. “Do me a favor? Find me a shot or two of whisky. Come on, I drink the shit all the time, it’s like a vitamin. I need somethin’ to take the edge off.” 

Naythin looked at the door and back to Dean. “You’re bleedin’ like a stuck pig. No booze. You heard the doc. I’ll get him and have him give ya some of the good pain meds.” It was killin’ him to see Dean in so much pain. Taking a step closer, his hand came to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “Hang in there. I’ll get the doc.” Not giving Dean a chance to argue, Naythin hurried to the door and called the doc back in the room. “He’s hurtin’ pretty bad, can ya give him something?” 

Gordon had just finished telling Arie and Bobby about the chest tubes when he saw Naythin at the door calling him back in. “I’ll be right back.” Hurrying over, he went inside and nodded. Going over to Dean, he checked both tubes and quickly checked his vital signs. “I’m hesitant to give you anything very strong because I don’t want you moving around too much until those tubes come out. Sedatives won’t work very well because you are still highly agitated.” He gave Dean a questioning look. “Have you had any adverse reactions to Demerol in the past?” 

Dean’s forehead knitted and he pulled his head back, looking at the guy like he’d lost his mind. “Demerol? What the…? Look, if it’s not in booze, I’ve never had it.” 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Going over to a large medicine cabinet, Gordon removed a small bottle of Demerol and a syringe. “We’ll start with 150 milligrams and see how that does. With your heightened metabolism the larger dose is needed.” He prepared the syringe, used an alcohol swab on the upper part of Dean’s shoulder and administered the shot. “Let’s give that a few minutes to take effect. I understand the whole Alpha male don’t show pain thing but I strongly recommend you suck it up and tell me when you’re hurting, okay?” For all the higher education and proper manners he didn’t pull any punches. 

Dean stared at the man for a moment and frowned. “Yeah, okay, _Dad_.” The Dad comment was to mess with the guy, but also because he could hear his Dad saying almost the same thing when he had messed up his leg once. He’d tried so hard not to cry, not to scream when his Dad had reset the bone. But that was the first time John Winchester had ever told his son to not be a big shot and to actually tell him if and when and where it hurt. He guessed his leg must have been in a lot worse shape than he’d realized. He looked over at Naythin and shrugged a shoulder...and paid for it. _Sonuvabitch!_

Naythin stood back and watched the doc get the shot ready. He was twitchy because there wasn't anything he could do. If he had the ability, he’d heal Dean the same way Dean had healed him earlier that day. Dean’s groan pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked from Dean to the doc and back again. “Maybe you should give him more, huh?” He looked over all the wounds that he could see on Dean’s chest, arms and stomach. The smaller ones were almost healed but the larger ones still were taking their sweet ass time. There wasn’t much skin that wasn’t covered by some sort of bandage. His forehead furrowed, shaking his head, he growled quietly and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why aren’t you healing faster?” 

Dean’s eyes had slipped closed when pain sliced through him from the simple movement of his shoulder when he'd shrugged at Naythin. He slowly opened one eye and looked up at Naythin at his question. “Because my healing mojo’s on vacation. Get back to me at the end of the week.” Sarcasm was the only answer he had. He’d wondered that too when he’d been told that he needed the tubes in his lungs. At first he’d thought that the doc was crazy, but no, the guy was actually right on the money. He was breathing much better now, air actually felt like air instead of quicksand. The only thing he could think to do was to ask Cas what he thought later, after he had hopefully healed some. 

Naythin’s eyes widened and quickly went back to normal. Dean wasn’t healing because of him. Dean could be dead right now because he’d healed Naythin earlier. He suddenly had a hard time swallowing and a faint sheen of sweat broke out over his body. His hands shook slightly as he looked toward the door and back at Dean. The doc had his back turned to them and was busy cleaning up the place, so no help there. “I uhh...You up to seein’ Arie?” Please say yes, Naythin begged. He had to get out of the room. 

Dean cracked his eyes open and looked up at Naythin, studying the kid's face. “You okay?” He inquired, concern clearly written on his face. “Naythin, m’serious, man you look like hell.” He couldn’t help but notice the paleness that had come to Naythin’s normally tanned skin, or the way he seemed to fidget. The beads of sweat that dotted Naythin’s forehead had him worried. “You need me to call the doc back over here?” 

“What? No. No, I don’t need the doc.” Squeezing his fists as tight as he could to steady his hands, Naythin reached for the sheet and brought it up to just above the tubes to cover the majority of Dean’s injuries. “I’ll go get her...Arie. I’ll get Arie.” Picking his way carefully around the gurney, Naythin made a beeline for the door and didn’t stop until he was standing in front of Bobby and Arie. 

“You can go in and see ‘im. He’s kinda out of it from the pain meds so uhh...I’m not feelin’ so hot. I’m goin’ up to my room.” He gave the door to the exam room a quick look before heading for the stairs. 

Arie was this close to losing her mind waiting to go back in and see Dean. The doc popping in and out was not making it any easier. She knew about the chest tubes and how bad of a beating Dean had taken but not being able to see him...to touch him, was pure torture. Bobby had tried to keep her calm but gave up rather quickly. It wasn’t his fault. He was dealing with a protective hormonal pregnant woman who was a Lycan on top of it. When Naythin came out looking like he was ready to pass out, that was all she could take. Arie was halfway to the door when she stopped and looked back at Bobby. 

“Go see ‘im. I’m fine here.” He smiled and waved his hand towards the door. “Go on.” 

Not needing to be told again, Arie took a quick deep breath and pushed the doors open. The sight and smell of the blood on the floor wasn’t what she was expecting. Dean was covered in a sheet up to the middle of his chest. He was pale but at least he wasn’t fighting for every breath. Being careful to not bump the tube hanging just past the hem of the sheet. Arie leaned over and let her forehead rest against Dean’s. “I was so worried.” 

Dean wasn’t sure what Demerol was, but he decided that the pack needed to buy stock in the stuff. He was weaving in and out of sleep when he felt Arie’s forehead against his own. And yes, this time he _knew_ it was Arie. If it was all the same to everyone else he’d like to forget that he’d nearly felt up his bro. He shuddered internally at the thought. His lips curved into a weak smile at the sound of Arie’s voice. He tried to tell her that he was fine, but realized a touch belatedly that his lips were kinda numb. Oh yeah, buyin’ BIG stocks of this shit. Instead, he just opened his eyes and smiled. He reached for her with one hand, taking hold of Arie’s. He let his thumb caress the palm of her hand before sliding his fingers upward and between each of Arie’s, lacing their fingers together. 

Arie opened her eyes when she felt Dean take her hand. She smiled and looked into his eyes for a long minute. Pulling back slightly, she kissed him gently on the lips. His face was more relaxed. The tense lines on his forehead were gone and his eyes weren’t panic filled anymore. She squeezed his hand in hers and tried her best to smile. “You’re gonna be okay. Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She planned on always being the first thing he saw when he woke up for the rest of their lives. 

Dean nodded. Sleep. Yeah. Definitely. It was what he’d been trying to do since he’d cured Naythin earlier this morning. Now however, that exhausted feeling was ten times as bad. His eyelids lowered and opened, gazing up at her he moved his lips but he wasn’t sure if the “I love you,” made it to her ears or not with how faint his voice was. He allowed his eyes to close, and this time, stay that way. 

When Arie was sure Dean was sleeping, she grabbed Gordon by the arm and hauled him over to the door. “Okay doc, why isn’t he healing?” Arie had made sure that the doctor knew about Dean’s rapid healing abilities when she’d offered him the job as the physician for the pack house. 

Gordon looked at Dean as if he were trying to see past the sheet and his skin to what made him tick. “Naythin asked him the same question and if I’m not mistaken, Dean basically said his batteries were low.” He looked back at Arie, his forehead creased and his eyebrows were bunched together. 

Arie’s hand covered her mouth as she looked over at Dean. “Naythin was hurt really bad earlier today. He’d been attacked and Dean healed him. It was fast...really fast. There was this bright light that came out of Dean and seemed to go inside Naythin. Could he have weakened himself that much that he can’t heal himself now?” She looked at Gordon, the fear returning to her eyes, her voice quivered with emotion. 

He knew touching the Alpha’s mate was a huge no, no but she was so stricken he had to do something. As gently as he could, Gordon put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug. “It seems that very well could be the case here. The smaller, less...destructive wounds have fully healed but his lungs, a few rib fractures and the deeper bite and cuts are not healing as fast as I’d like them to. He’s more relaxed now so that should aid in his healing as well. If he could shift into his wolf that would speed it up a bit more but with his current level of exhaustion I wouldn’t advise it.” He couldn’t help but notice the way Arie kept staring at Dean so he lowered his arm, collected his bag and coat. “I’ll leave you two alone. If he wakes up and is in any pain just call me and I’ll come down.” 

Arie was grateful for the hug and thankful that Dean was out of it or there would be another patient in the next room. She barely noticed when Gordon left. Pulling one of the large blue chairs that folded out into a cot next to Dean’s bed, Arie sat down as close to him as she could get. Holding his hand in hers, she ran her thumbs across the top of his hand. Arie had always liked to watch Dean sleep. It was like a someone erased every worry and problem he had off his face and mind. She smiled and leaned closer. “You know when we first met at that bar? I thought you were just some smooth talkin’ drifter that would try to buy me a drink just to get in my pants. I never expected that you would actually show up at the farm the next morning.” She reached up to his face and softly ran a finger over his cheek. “Guess you showed me, huh? You gotta stop this runnin’ in with both guns blazin’ babe. I know it’s how you’ve done things in the past but it’s killin’ me.” Arie looked at his hand and took hold of his wedding band and spun it around on his finger. “I can’t lose you. _We_ can’t lose you.” 

A couple hours later, Gordon came to check on Dean. He pulled the sheet back and removed some of the bandages. Thankfully, more of Dean’s wounds had healed or were in the middle stages of healing. He checked Dean’s vital signs, made sure the chest tubes were still in place. The right lung had almost stopped bleeding but the left was still bleeding more than he liked. After listening to Dean’s lungs, he didn’t hear as much wheezing so that was a good sign. Pulling out a large plastic tub, he set it on the counter along with several wash clothes and a small bottle of surgical soap. “You can clean him up. Just be very careful to not get any water near the chest tube incisions. I’ll be back later to check on him. Don’t hesitate to call if there are any changes. Even if you’re not sure.” He smiled and left her alone with Dean. 

Arie was happy to see more of Dean’s wound’s healing. She wasn’t about to deny that his lungs really bothered her though. Eyeing the wash tub, Arie stood up and stretched. Checking the clock, she realized that Bobby was still out in the hall. Hurrying to the door, she opened and it called to him quietly. When he stopped at the door, she stepped out of the way to let him through. “He’s sleeping. Don’t let all the dried blood scare you. Most of his wounds have healed. I’ll get him cleaned up after you see him.” Slipping out of the room, she left the two men alone. 

Bobby stood near the door and stared at Dean for the longest time before he could even think of stepping closer. Running a hand over his face, he shook himself and managed to cross the room and not trip over anything. Pulling the chair away from the bed, he sat down next to Dean and looked him over. He was still covered in dried blood...way too much of his and a good amount from the hellhounds. He could see the remnants of slashes from claws and bite marks on his shoulder and side. Bobby didn’t even want to guess at what his legs looked like. “Damn it, boy.” His voice wavered as he looked away from Dean’s face quickly. He raised his hand slowly and let it rest on Dean’s arm, being careful to avoid any of the remaining bandages. “I thought I was done visiting you in the hospitals and seein’ you banged up all to Hell. Yer not some half assed punk kid anymore tryin’ to live up to his Daddy’s expectations.” 

Bobby thought back to all the times John had dropped the boys off at his place with one of ‘em lookin’ like they’d been run through a meat grinder and always Dean came out on the losing end. “I can’t take much more of this, you hear me boy? You’ve got a family...a real family here that needs you so stop with all the self sacrificial bullshit already. Enough is enough.” Bobby raised his hand off Dean’s arm and ran it over his hair slowly. “You better heal up or I’ll kick yer ass. You’ve got a good woman out there.” Running his hand over Dean’s hair one more time, he stood up and left the room and headed up to his own with a little shortcut to that bar in the billiards room. There were a couple bottles with his name written all over them. 

Naythin stood in the shadows of the corridor and watched Bobby go the stairs. He waited until the door closed before stepping out and standing in front of the doors to Dean’s room. He stared through the small glass window, his eyes glued to Dean’s face as he slept. It was his fault that Dean was on that bed. If he hadn’t healed him like that Arie wouldn’t be so upset and Dean would be up and around by now. A hand touching his shoulder had him whipping around and slamming back against the wall. “Arie! You...Are you okay?”

Arie jumped when Naythin did. “I didn’t mean to scare you, and yes, I’m fine.” She looked through the small glass window to make sure Dean was still sleeping. “You can go in, Naythin.” 

Pushing away from the wall, he shook his head. “No. It’s okay. I’m uhh…” He looked down at his feet and shuffled back and forth. “It’s my fault he’s lying there. If he hadn’t healed...me before Dean would be fine.” 

“Oh Naythin.” She went over to him and stood near the wall. “You can’t blame yourself. There was no way Dean would have let anything happen to you, you know that. He’s going to be fine. Honest.” 

“I know but…” He looked back at the door and sighed. “Tell him I was here, please? If...when he wakes up.” Naythin shoved away from the wall and walked slowly back upstairs. 

Arie watched Naythin walk away and shook her head. “You’d swear those two were cut from the same damn mold.” She went back into Dean’s room, let the water in the sink run until it was warm enough, filled the small tub with water and some of the soap and washed away as much of the blood off Dean as she could. When she was satisfied, she returned to her place in the chair, wrapped her fingers around his wrist and watched him sleep. 

It wasn’t the sponge bath that woke Dean, it was the comfortable warmth after it. Which would have been a strange reason to wake, if he were anyone else. But Dean had been trained, from nearly the day after his Mom had died, to be a Hunter. And every Hunter knows that if things feel too warm and fuzzy and good, something was up and it probably had your name written all over it. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and at first, he just stared up at the ceiling while his brain recounted every step that put him where he was now. Slowly he turned his head toward Arie, searching her features while she wasn’t paying attention. He’d known she was there, could smell the soap she used mingled with the shampoo that always smelled so good, and so much like home. “Did I sleep through dinner?” he rasped softly. 

Arie had been staring at Dean’s wedding ring when she felt the small movement. Looking up at his face, she smiled. “Dinner, breakfast and…” she looked at the clock hanging above the door. “ Not quite lunch yet.” Running her hand up and down his arm, she looked at his chest then back up to his face. “How ya feelin’? You need any pain meds? I can have the doc down here in a couple minutes.” She was babbling but it was a good type of babbling. Dean was awake and some of the spark had returned to his eyes. 

Dean shrugged, a tad bit tentatively and couldn’t help the sigh of relief when it didn’t hurt. “It hurts, but I’ll live. “Did...have you talked to Naythin? He wanted to know why I didn’t heal...I didn’t know what to tell him. Is...he okay? He looked like he was gonna faint or somethin’.”

“He’s...he’s okay.” She wasn't sure if she should tell Dean or not. They’d both agreed to not hide things from each other and this would be one of those things that could come back and bite her in the ass later on. “Naythin blames himself for you not healing like you should have. Doc figures that when you healed Naythin as fast as you did it severely weakened your own healing ability. That’s why you’re still here and not up already. Naythin’s been at that door every few hours checking on you. He can’t bring himself to come in the room.” Arie moved her hand down Dean’s arm and took hold of his hand. 

Dean huffed softly and rolled his eyes. “He’s a friggin’ idiot. When have I ever healed like everybody else? I’ll tell ya when, _never_. Besides, did he not see me take down three hellhounds?” He harrumphed. “It’s not because I healed him. If anything it’s because I healed him _and_ killed three hellhounds.” He couldn’t contain the grin that split his face. “Did I mention that it was three of them...that I killed? This is the part where normally I’d dance around like an idiot, but since things are how they are, I’m gonna pass on that right now. Maybe later.” 

Arie sat back a little and let him talk. The fact that he kept repeating himself made her want to call the doc and have him check Dean out. Three? It would explain why he was so tore up. “I’ve seen you dance...or attempt to anyway. It wasn’t pretty.” She leaned back and dropped her smile. “In his eyes, if you hadn’t healed him, you’d be fine right now. He sees it that you are hurt still because of him.” She really wanted to pull the _How’s it feel to have the ‘It’s my fault’ in reverse_ card and throw it back at him. 

“Is he out there right now?” Dean attempted to see out the tiny window without lifting his head. His pain was at a manageable level and he really didn’t want to go backward on that. 

“I’ll go check.” Getting to her feet, Arie stayed close to the wall and peeked out the small window. “Yeah, he is.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “What do you want me to tell him?” 

“That he’s an idiot.” Was Dean automatic answer. “No, I’ll do it. Can you toss some Alpha mojo at him and get him to come in here for me? Please?” 

Her eyebrows bunched together and she glared at Dean. “Do not call him an idiot, Dean. He’s worried about you.” Arie pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall. 

“Naythin.” She approached him carefully so he wouldn’t run for the stairs. “Dean’s awake and he wants to talk to you.” She saw the way his eyes bugged a little bit and stepped into his line of sight. “He’s not mad and his wound’s are almost fully healed. Go talk to him.” Arie barely pushed for him to go in the room. It would be his decision. “I’m going to get the doc to check his chest tubes to see if they can come out.” 

He tried to look around Arie without making it obvious. Dean as awake. That was good. He was healing and that was good, too. He blinked a few times before slowly getting to his feet and brushing off his sweats and straightening out his t-shirt. “Okay.” He nodded quickly and headed for the door. The fact that his hands were sweating and he could barely catch his breath meant nothing. His hand stopped right before touching the door and Naythin had to take several deep breaths before he could push the door open. Stepping inside, he stopped just far enough in so the door wouldn’t hit him when it closed. 

Dean had been concentrating on breathing, taking deep breaths to see if they hurt his chest the way they had before. Only when he heard the door close did he realize someone was in the room with him. Shoddy work, Winchester. “Hey,” he greeted. “Come over here, I won’t bite.” He grinned. “‘Least not unless y’beg.” He added, flashing Naythin their usual joke flirting look. 

Rubbing his hands on his sweats, Naythin took careful steps forward. He stopped an arm's length away from Dean and stared at a point just over his shoulder. He tried to look at Dean but couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Hey.” If his sweats had pockets, he could have shoved his hands in ‘em to keep them from shaking. The only thing he could think to do was put them behind his back as if he were standing at ease. 

Dean quirked a brow as he watched Naythin fidget and shift his weight back and forth like he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Gonna leave me hangin’.” He sighed heavily. “Fine. See if I ever hand you a freebie again.” He frowned and it got deeper the longer he watched Naythin. “Sit down before you have a stroke.” He huffed softly and tried to hide the grimace as a stab of pain went from the where the tube entered his skin to deep in his lung. “I know what yer thinkin’, hell I wrote the book on it so I oughtta know. This here is _not_ yer fault. If you wanna blame anyone blame the hellhounds. Without them I would be fine. _You_ didn’t do this. And I got bad news for ya, if you needed it, I’d heal ya again.”

Naythin slowly sank into the chair next to Dean’s bed. The chest tube was right in front of him and he had to look away. He stared at the corner of the gurney as Dean talked. It was his fault, he knew it. “If I hadn’t gone after Kyla that...thing wouldn’t have got me and I wouldn’t have needed to be healed and before you say it I don’t blame Ky. She came to help and look what it got her. It’s my fault. Plain and simple.” It did kind of boil down to the hellhounds being at the root of the problem but his decision had put people he cared about in harm's way. 

Dean stared at Naythin, his lips pressed into a thin line as he listened to the garbage that Naythin was spewing. “You’re an idiot.” 

“What?” He looked at Dean. Confusion written all over his face. “How am I an idiot?” 

“Have you listened to any of that crap yer spewin’? Because that’s what it is, crap. You didn’t do a damn thing! ‘Least not anymore than what Paul did when he screamed over the airway and had us all runnin’ to see what the hell had happened. You gonna blame him for bein’ outside? For dyin’? Because if he hadn’t been out there then none of this would have happened. Look, I’m all for ya blamin’ Doctor Moreau, but the rest of that’s bullshit, plain and simple. Fact is, I did what I always do; I jumped in with both guns blazin’, not even botherin’ to think about what could happen. Fight the good fight and if you gotta go down, go down swingin’. It’s the Winchester way.” 

Naythin looked at Dean and just blinked slowly. Of course he didn’t blame Paul or any of the others because they’d been doing their jobs. He’d been too wrapped up in his own bullshit worrying about Ky and that’s what got him hurt...what put Dean in the clinic with chest tubes. He had done that, no one else. He took in a slow deep breath and let it out fast. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he stood up straight and nodded. “You’re right.” It was time to go back to being the colossal dick of the pack; The Boogeyman. Time to lock down the emotions and only let a choice few in. The rest could kiss his ass. He cleared his throat and gave himself a shake. “You’re right. It happened and you are who you are. Sometimes I forget.” 

Dean watched Naythin and he knew the minute those walls locked into place. He’d seen it happen too many times in the mirror not to recognize it in someone else. “Yeah...you do what you gotta do, but...ya know...I took you in as my brother. I took you in as _family_. Family doesn’t end with blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares for you. Not for what you can do for them. Family is _THERE_ , the good, the bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts.” He gave a slow pointed look down at the tube coming out of his chest before lifting his eyes to Naythin again. “That’s family.” 

Naythin slow blinked at Dean as he spoke. He heard him and understood what he was saying. His eyes followed Dean’s as he looked at the chest tube. His own chest clenched up tight like someone was tightening a vise around it. He concentrated on slowing his breathing to keep his emotions in check. “I’ve never turned my back on my family. I may not have always been there for them...protected them when they needed me.” Without lifting his head, he looked up at Dean. “I’m not about to start now.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “That’s good to hear. ‘N if you wanna blame someone for what happened, blame me. I made those choices. Every last one of ‘em. Not you, not anyone. _I_ did. Because I was protectin’ my family. Arie, my little peanut,” his lips curved into a lopsided smile, “You, Cas, Bobby. You’re all I’ve got. And I will _always_ protect my family.” 

That was one thing that Naythin could never do. Blame Dean for what happened. Not in this lifetime or any other. Slowly, he moved his hand from behind his back and held it out to Dean. “Ya gotta hang on to what’s left.” Naythin considered Arie, Dean and now their child as family. Bobby and Cas were family too but more like cousins. He’d protect them with his life but deep down, Dean, Arie and the baby were what really mattered the most. 

Dean gave a slow nod and lifted his own hand and was only able to backhand Naythin’s playfully, shifting his arm to the side tugged on the tube in his chest and felt like someone was trying to rip him apart starting with his chest. “So are we good or am I gonna have to kick yer ass after I get off’a this rickety ass table?” 

Naythin did some mental shifting and let the last piece of his walls slam home. He looked from his hand to Dean and nodded. “We’ve always been good.” He gave a slow lopsided grin. 

“Good. Now stop starin’ at my perky nipples an’ go get my wife,” Dean drawled, a smug and playful smirk tugging at his lips. 

“If you got ‘em pierced, I wouldn’t have to wait until you had your shirt off to stare at ‘em. They’d be perky all the time.” He winked at Dean and made a mental note to tell the doc about the way he was trying to hide the pain. “I’ll get Arie and the doc.” He turned and headed for the door pausing long enough to look back at Dean. “Don’t go anywhere.” Pushing through the door, he jogged to the stairs, took ‘em two at a time and stopped short as the door opened right as he got to the top. Arie and the doctor were standing in the doorway. 

“Hey. Dean was askin’ for ya, Arie and doc, he’s in pain again. He was movin’ around and I could see it in his eyes.” Flattening himself against the wall, he let Arie and the doc slip past. He watched them until they were out of sight. His head got all loose on his shoulders and he let his chin fall to his chest. He sniffed quickly and looked back down the stairs. Time to get to work. 

Arie and Gordon walked into Dean’s room in single file. Arie first then the doc. She immediately went to his side and leaned close to his ear. “You guys okay?” 

Dean turned toward Arie and nodded. “Yeah, he’s...he’ll be okay. Saw a couple’a walls go up but,” He shrugged slightly, and tried not to wince. “One day he’ll meet an Earth Angel in a bar and they’ll all come crashin’ down around him.” 

If that didn’t make a person smile nothing would. “You sweet talker, you.” She kissed him on the cheek and stepped away as the doc came over. 

“Alright, Mr. Winchester. Let me listen to those lungs, hmm?” He slipped the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the round section against the palm of his hand to warm it up. After a few seconds, he placed it on Dean’s chest. “I want you to exhale slowly and try to empty your lungs as much as you can then inhale slowly to refill them, okay?” He waited a moment, put an earpiece in each ear and nodded. “Exhale”

Dean opened his mouth to correct the doctor. Mister Winchester was his Dad, he was just Dean. But those words never got the chance to come out since Doc Michaels seemed to be in an all business mood. He did as he was instructed and slowly pushed all the air from his lungs and then slowly drew in air until there was no room left to draw even a single breath more. Once that was over he took that time to have his say. “Hey, doc, I’m not Mister Winchester, Mister Winchester’s my Dad. I’m just Dean.” He nodded to his own words. “Just call me Dean. I’m not one of those self important, uptight dicks either. I’m just me. You really don’t have to be so proper...unless of course that’s what you want…” His gaze darted to Arie for a second as he wondered if maybe he’d made a huge mistake and insulted the guy or something. “I, uh...I hope you didn’t take that the wrong way.” He glanced again at Arie before returning his gaze to the doctor. “We’re just all...kind of a family here so…” 

Gordon stood up and looped the stethoscope around his neck. He smiled and chuckled softly. “It’s quite alright. No offense taken...Dean. I was raised in England and we tend to be a bit stuffy. Your lungs sound perfect. No wheezing. Did you have any pain at all?” He raised both eyebrows in a _remember what I said previously_ look. 

Dean glanced over at Arie worriedly, not wanting to confess anything that was going to have her tied in knots. He looked back at the doctor and gave a curt nod. “When I move my arm out this way…” He tried to show the doctor but wound up grimacing and swearing softly under his breath. “Otherwise, it’s there but it’s manageable. A lot less than it was before.” 

Gordon watched as Dean tried to raise his arm away from his body. “What’s the old saying? If it hurts? Don’t do that?” He looked over at Arie and gave her a wink to sooth her nerves. “Since your lungs sound better and the bleeding has stopped I can take both tubes out. Now. I’ve had some tell me that it hurts more coming out than going in and others vice versa. I can give you a local to numb the surface but I won’t be able to get anything deep enough to keep you from hurting near the lung. I can’t just rip the tube out of your chest. It has to be removed slowly. So. Do you want the local or are you going to grin and bear it?” 

Dean’s eyes got bigger with every word Gordon said. “Oh yeah, sell me on the idea there doc,” he mumbled sarcastically. He looked over at Arie and shook his head. “I swear these people just like to inflict pain.” He looked back at Gordon and flashed him a smile. “No offense.”

Looking back at Arie he lifted his brows questioningly. “Whadda you think, Ar? Should I take the local or just...deal with it?” He was worried about what his reaction would be if he wound up half shifting like he had putting the thing in or worse yet, at least to his ego, if he ended up screaming like a fool. She’d already been through enough, more than enough.

Arie was less than thrilled to hear about how much it could hurt removing the tubes. When Dean asked which way he should go, she was shocked. “I can’t answer that. I hate to see you hurting even a little.” She walked over to where he was lying and took his hand in hers. “Either way, I’m right here.” 

Dean searched her face and pulled their joined hands to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of hers. “You’ve been through enough already, whatever you want, I’ll do.” He moved their joined hands so that he could gently brush a knuckle up and down against her stomach. “Someone else has been through enough too. So yeah, you two decide. “I’m good either way. Ya gotta remember, I had Sam as my medical care giver. He wasn’t exactly gentle.” 

Arie nodded slowly. “Okay.” Looking up at the doctor, she hoped she was going the right thing. “Hit him with the local.” 

Gordon nodded and went to get the local anesthetic and syringe. He spoke to both of them as he returned. “Remember. I can’t get too deep so you’re going to feel it. There’s not much meat on your rib cage for the local to grab onto.” He filled the syringe and stepped back a little so he could see the area better. “This is going to burn.” He inserted the needle and injected the anesthetic in a circular pattern around the tube. By the time he hit the third area, Dean had stopped flinching. Setting the syringe aside, he touched the area and looked up at Dean. “Let me know if you can feel anything?”

“Nah. Nothin’,” Dean responded, glancing up at Arie. “Maybe you should sit down…” He had a feeling she was going to argue with him, but maybe the doctor would back him up on this one. 

“Good. That’s good.” He picked up a small pair of scissors and cut the two stitches holding the tube in place. Gordon reached for a small stack of gauze pads and held them just under the incision. “It’s a good idea, Arie. Sitting down. I know Dean here wouldn’t do anything to hurt you but if he jerks suddenly I’d hate to see you be knocked around...especially in your current condition.” 

Two against one? Really? Arie looked at Dean and the doctor and thought about telling them both to shove it up their collective asses but, and she’d deny it till the day she died...they were right. “Fine. I’ll sit.” Arie pulled a stool over and sat down. She slid close to Dean’s side and glared. “Happy?” 

In that moment, Gordon was eternally grateful he’d never been married. “Okay, Dean. Now I want you to take in a few deep breaths and hold it when I say.” He looked over at Arie and glanced to Dean’s face. “Try to keep his attention on you.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at his She-ra. He could see it now, eight months pregnant and still running the pack and causing grown men to cower. Dean looked at the doctor when he spoke but then looked back at Arie and grinned. “You gonna entertain me? Keep me focused on you?” He waggled his brows and looked pointedly at her chest then grinned impishly. “You could strip for me. The doc has seen it all before so he wouldn’t mind.” His grin grew wider. 

Arie rolled her eyes and huffed with a grin. “I don’t think that’s what he meant. I’m the one hopped up on hormones and supposed to be the horny one, remember?” Leaning in, she took hold of his face with both of her hands and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back just far enough so she could look in his eyes, she waggled her eyebrows at him. “That’ll have to keep you going until you’re fully healed.” Looking over at the doctor who was concentrating really hard on the floor. “Ready doc?” He gave her the thumbs up and Arie’s grip on Dean’s face increased slightly. “Look at me. Right here.” She locked her eyes onto his and whispered a small spell to help him with the pain. _Wrap thee in cotton, bind thee with love, protection from pain surrounds thee like a glove. Brightest of blessings surrounds thee this night, for thou art loved, healing thoughts sent in flight._

Holding the stack of gauze pads against Dean’s rib, he took hold of the tube firmly. “Okay. Deep breaths, Dean. Deep breaths. One more…” He waited until Dean’s chest rose fully. “Hold it.” Gordon loved being a doctor but this was one time he really didn’t like it very much. Slowly, he pulled the tube out of Dean’s chest. He could see Dean tense, his muscles locked up. “I know it hurts. I’m almost done. Just a little more.” When he was halfway and clear of the lung, he pulled a little quicker. When the end of the tube came out, he covered the incision with the gauze and added a couple more just for good measure. “Breath as normally as you can.” He pulled a few strips of surgical tape off a roll and secured the gauze to his skin. “I’ll give you a break for a few minutes before I take the other one out.” He pushed away from the bed, walked to the far end of the room and busied himself with gathering the supplies he’d need to remove the other tube. 

After drawing in that last breath before the tube started to move, Dean couldn’t help but tense up. It really was worse than going in. He grit his teeth and growled low in his throat and he had to keep talking to his wolf so he didn’t wind up four legged and furry before the tube was out. His nostrils flared so he could breath with as hard as he was clenching his teeth. He grabbed for something, anything and when his hand wrapped around Arie’s forearm he started to squeeze, that is until he realized what he was holding. He dropped her arm like it was a hot potato and instead grabbed hold of the gurney’s mattress pad. A very human growl broke from between his clenched teeth and his chest rose and fell heavily as the tube was finally pulled free. Dean released the bed and allowed his jaw to go slack, gulping in breaths as he lay there wishing someone would run him over with the Impala before it was time to do the next side. “Sonuvabitch!” he rasped. 

When the tube was finally out, Arie sat back a little and slowly removed her hands from Dean’s face. She hated him being in pain but there wasn’t a whole lot they could do about it. The chant wasn’t a strong one and she’d hoped it would help even just a little. “It’s over. Don’t breath so fast. Calm down.” Arie ran her hand up and down his arm trying to calm him down. “One more time and we can get you upstairs, okay? You’ll be a lot more comfortable.” 

“I got a better idea, get one of the wolves who hates me and have ‘im run me over with the Impala. I think it’d hurt less.” He struggled to slow his breathing down and he pressed his lips together tightly in an effort to muffle any sounds he might make. He wanted, almost more than anything in that moment, to reach over and feel the hole, but he knew enough about medicine to know that it wasn’t a good idea. 

Arie smiled and nodded. “I bet it would. Hey doc? Is there anything you can do short of knocking him out?” 

Gordon turned and looked at Dean and frowned. “Putting him under is an option. This is the sort of thing that you can’t really judge until it’s done. Now you know how bad it’s going to hurt. It’s up to you, Dean. Round two or out like a light?” 

Dean looked up at Arie and wanted more than anything to tell the doc to lay him out flat. But he couldn’t help that there was a part of him that didn’t want to look whimpy in the eyes of his woman. Nor could he help how very concerned for her and the baby he was after everything that had went down in just the last couple of days. All this stress _can’t_ be good, for either one of them. 

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I can take it. It’ll be over quick. And after you both leave the room I’ll scream like a girl.” He grinned teasingly at them both, despite the fact that removing the tube hurt bad enough to do just that. 

Gordon shook his head slowly. “Alright. Arie? If you would be so kind as to switch places with me.” Taking the tray with him, Gordon moved to the opposite side and sat down on the stool that Arie had been occupying. “Same routine. Local first, then remove the tube.” This time around, Gordon went a little deeper with the anesthetic to try and lessen the pain somewhat. Instead of only four points he did six to spread it out over a larger area. Sittin up, he poked at the area. “Feel anything?” With a quick shake of Dean’s head, Gordon kept going. “Okay. Three deep breaths and hold it this time. The more you huff and puff the more it’s going to hurt.” He took hold of the tube and pulled it out the same as he did the previous. With a quick exhale, he dropped the tube on the tray and quickly covered the incision with gauze. “I’m done torturing you...for now anyway.” 

He stood up and patted Dean on the shoulder. “Get some rest. Once you’re able you can go up to your suite.” He picked up the tray and placed it on the counter and walked back over to Arie. “A moment please?” He moved to the door and waited. When she was at his side, he looked over at Dean and back to her. “I know he’s a hard ass but you need to watch him for a while. If his breathing changes or he gets any heaviness in his chest you need to call me. Any increased pain...fever...anything at all. Even if you’re not sure...call me. I’ll leave you two alone.” He looked over at Dean one more time before leaving the room. 

Arie stayed where she was for a minute before walking back over to Dean. She knew all too well how Dean did his best to mask his pain to try and protect her. “You heard what he said. No bullshit macho crap, okay? You hurt, you tell me.” 

Dean pretended to not hear her and struggled to sit up. “Uh, I think maybe he forgot to tell me how to do this…” He grit his teeth and cringed at the pain that exploded in his chest and finally gave up. 

Arie put a hand on the middle of his chest and glared down at him. “He said when you’re able. Clearly, that is not now so relax.” She sat in the chair and took his hand in hers. “There’s no rush.” 

Dean quirked a brow at frowned. “You lay on this piece of crap. Trust me, there’s a reason to rush. We have _got_ to spend the money to get better beds down here.” 

“Alright, we will. Cross my heart.” Looking around the room, she found a pair of crutches. “You think you could hobble your ass upstairs with those?” 

Dean frowned yet again. “I can walk, I broke my ribs not my legs. I just can’t figure out how to sit up without it hurtin’ like hell.” He wasn’t so messed up that he needed crutches. The top half of him was just a little smashed. “You have any ideas on how I can sit up?” 

Arie stared at him for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get him up. “Roll on your side. I’m gonna teach you how us preggo’s get up.” When he just gawked at her, Arie clapped her hands together a couple times. “Let’s go. Get on your side. Carefully.” 

Dean’s forehead creased as he frowned almost darkly, staring at her even as he moved. “How do _you_ know how preggo’s move?” He waited stubbornly for her answer before he finished rolling onto his side. 

Some of the fire went out of her eyes as she stood next to the gurney and stared down at the sheet just in front of Dean. “It’s not like my mother is around to help me with this stuff.” She shrugged slowly. “So, I asked some of the women at the pack house who’ve had kids. You know, what happens when and what to expect and yeah, how to get up off the floor when I’m big as a house.” As much as Arie didn’t get along with her mother, Arie really wished she was around for this. 

The slight fury that had entered Dean’s eyes at the question of how the hell she knew things about being pregnant, and the unasked question of what she wasn’t telling him, eased as she explained. He’d be lying if he said that the idea of Lucian’s infant dying in her belly hadn’t come to mind, because it had. He tried to hide the relieved sigh that pushed past his lips, attempting to make it seem like it was do to his injured lungs, not the fear that had slowly crawled its way up his spine and into his chest. He cleared his throat and nodded to her explanation. He couldn’t hide the apology in his eyes though as he looked up at her and spoke. “I was only about four when my Mom had Sammy, so I don’t remember much, just that the further along she got the more easily tired she seemed to get.” 

Arie nodded slowly. “Yeah, the further along I get, the less I’m going to be doing here. I can still do a lot from home but I don’t think coming here is going to be a good idea. It’s hard enough to keep from shifting when...well, stress isn’t going to make it any easier.” The idea of feeling useless was not settling with her. 

From his side, Dean managed to push himself up into a sitting position with his hands. He sighed with a kind of relief once he was up. The bone searing pain didn’t strike sitting up this way. He pulled Arie closer, spreading his legs a little more so she could fit between them. He leaned into her and started to bend at the waist, or at least he’d thought it was at the waist, but that horrible pain shot through his ribs again. Nope, not doin’ that. Instead of trying to kiss her belly, he focused on Arie and pressed a kiss to her chest. “Guess we’ll just have to keep you stress free.” He lifted his brows and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Uh huh, sure, how exactly did he plan to do that? He couldn’t help but chuckle. “We’ll go on an extended vacation….what’s farthest away from here?” 

Arie lifted her arms and rested her forearms on Dean’s shoulders. “A vacation?” she pulled her head back a little so she could look at his face. “Did you forget who and, not to mention, _what_ we are? As wonderful as that sounds, I don’t think it’s a good idea for both of us to be away.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “It’s not like yer gonna give birth to a puppy, I think any OB/gyn would be able to deliver the baby. As for the kids,” he shrugged a shoulder, “We can put Naythin and Bobby in charge.” He chuckled at his own words. “That oughtta get ‘em, havin’ a human as one of their babysitters.” 

Arie smiled and shook her head. “Bobby would have a heart attack. Naythin might like it a bit too much.” She pulled back a little further and gave him the once over look. “How ya holdin’ up? You need any pain meds?” 

Dean chuckled at her response and again shrugged a shoulder. “What’s he gonna do, challenge one of us?” He scoffed. “I’d kick his ass for him. And Bobby’s a lot tougher than he looks.” When she asked how he was doing he got quiet. He was fine at the moment, sitting up was actually a lot better than laying down, which was what worried him. At the rate he was healing he might have to sleep sitting up until everything finally healed. “I’m okay. Feels better sittin’ up.” 

Arie eyed him for a minute trying to judge how high his bullshit meter was. Stepping away from him, she went to a small closet, pulled out a couple hospital gowns and tossed them on the gurney next to Dean. “I’ll help you get those on. You’re back is still covered in blood, yours and...the hellhounds. I don’t think it's a good idea to have everyone in the house see that. I can have Naythin come down and help you upstairs, okay?” 

Dean quirked a brow. “I’m not an invalid. I can get up to our room and change by myself. I can wipe my own ass too.” He grinned and soon the grin turned into a chuckle. “I’m fine, Ar. Really. Other than my stunted healing, I’m good. I figure by morning I oughtta be completely healed. If it takes that long. I did kinda doze a bit.” He shrugged a shoulder and frowned because he knew she wasn’t buying any of what he said. “You’re a stubborn woman.” That was all he said on the matter as he turned his attention to the hospital gowns. 

“I know you’re not an invalid but you’re moving like a 90 year old man. I’m not blind. I know you’re hurting and yes, I’m stubborn. It’s why you love me.” Arie leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “Let’s not do this again, okay?” 

Dean’s brows rose. “Fight or me kill hellhounds...and heal Naythin on the same day?” He tried to hide the smirk. “And for the record, I’m moving like a damaged thirty year old man.” 

“The pissed off demon with pet hellhounds. Once was enough. I can deal with you healing Naythin. Not a fan of us arguing either but, it’s going to happen whether we want it to or not.” Arie tried to hold back the smirk but let it go anyway. “Yes, dear. If you say so.” She batted her eyelashes at him for added effect. 

Dean’s smile faded and he suddenly became very interested in the hospital gowns that he’d turned away from when she’d mentioned not doing _this_ again. “I, uh...well, I can promise that _that_ demon won’t ever bother us again.” He slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers. “That’s the best I got.” 

Arie moved to the gurney and sat down next to Dean. Carefully scooting closer to him and wrapping an arm around his back. “I’d be an idiot if I thought nothing else was out there.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him. “We got through this and maybe word will get around we’re not a pack to be messed with.” 

Dean turned his head to look at her and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Yeah, not likely…” he gave his head a shake. “The things me and Sam hunted aren’t exactly the smartest creatures in the world. Hell, half the time I think it’s why we won.” He chuckled. “Lord knows there were times we were playin’ by the seat of our pants. I guess that’s probably one of the reasons poor Sam got stuck doin’ so much research. Not that he minded…” He curled his lip in distaste.

Arie’s hand rubbed back and forth across Dean’s back. She really was hoping that they’d catch a break and whatever was out there would give them a wide berth but nope, not gonna happen. Great, just great. “Well, if that’s the case then I probably should hit the books and pick up where your brother left off. We need to know about ghosts and vampires and everything else. Lycans are pretty sheltered when it comes to that stuff. Nobody messes with us because we don’t poke at people.” 

“We really didn’t ever...well wait, there was Gordon...and that nut job Gordon hooked up with. And the minister’s wife. And that chick Angela...but she didn’t really count, she was already dead...” Dean muttered thoughtfully, staring off into nothingness as he tried to remember all their cases and any people that he and Sam had messed with, or _poked_ as Arie put it. He blinked and turned his attention back to Arie. “Okay, so we poked at people too I guess.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t go looking for it. I mean, you helped more than anything else. Lucian did his best to hide the pack in plain sight.” Arie huffed and grinned. “There are so many people out there that work alongside Lycans and don’t even know it. We’re everywhere...literally and I bet you and your brother came into contact with some and didn’t know it.” The thought of anymore Hunters finding out about the pack made her ill. 

Dean’s brows rose and he quirked a brow. “I doubt it. Sam and I were kinda… _anti_ social. Unless it had to do with a case. And more often than not though, whoever we helped found out we did it for a living. Not that huntin’ is much of a living. But...I’m pretty sure that if me or Sam had run into one, Lucian would have been the first to hear about it.” 

“Just over half the hotels, restaurants and gas stations in the territory are Lycan owned. Not anything big really, mostly the smaller dive types. Bars too. Lycans like to drink since it’s really hard to get drunk.” Arie dropped her arm from Dean’s back and sat up. Her hands went to her lap and she stared down at them. “After you left...the first time and I found out Lucian owned the property the farm was on, he...he tracked you...and Sam. I didn’t know about it until after he died and I found the files on his computer.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he turned toward her more. “He what?” He asked it, but he’d heard her the first time. “He tracked us? The hell did he track us for? What was he afraid I might come back and…” He grit his teeth and tried his best not to growl as he pulled to his feet. He took the gurney sheet with him and used it to wrap around his waist as he headed for the door. 

Arie let him go at first but jumped up to stop him as he kept going for the door. “Dean. Wait.” She reached for his arm and stepped in front of him. “You have to look at it from his point of view. You’re Dean Winchester. Not some fly by night wannabe who thinks it’s fun to banish a ghost or two. He had the pack to look out for. You’d do the same thing right now if a member of the pack started hanging around a Hunter.” 

A muscle pulsed in Dean’s jaw. “Is that all it was, you _hangin’ out_ with me?” His eyes narrowed and his words though low were angry. “Funny, I thought it was more than that.” He huffed. “And I bet he did too. And how is it that yer so sure that he was watchin’ me because of the pack? I’m thinkin’ it was because he was afraid I’d come back to you before he had the chance to…” he snapped his mouth closed and shook his head as he reached past her for the door. 

Arie’s eyes narrowed as she stepped back from him until her back hit the door. “You know damn well that’s not what I meant, Dean so don’t give me that crap. You seem to forget that I barely acknowledged Lucian until you…” She closed her mouth and took in a slow deep breath. “To be honest, I really don’t know why he tracked you. I didn’t read the damn files. I deleted them...all of them.” 

The words _that’s convenient_ hovered there on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to let them out. “Good for you,” he muttered tightly instead. He nodded at the door and lifted his brows. “You wanna let me out?” 

“No. I’m not. Not until you tell me why you’re suddenly so pissed off. He was a Lycan, you’re a Hunter. Fire and water.” She refused to move. Her eyes bore into his. “Tell me why all of a sudden this is an issue.” 

Dean looked at Arie like she’d grown a second head. “It’s not all of a sudden. Fact is, I’m sick of hearing about _perfect_ Lucian. Guess what, I’m not him. The sooner everyone around here realizes that, the better off we’ll all be.” 

Arie dropped her eyes and nodded. “I know you’re not Lucian and I’ve never once compared you to him and if anyone else has I haven’t heard about it.” Stepping back until the door opened, Arie kept her eyes to the floor. “I’ll make sure not to talk about him again.” She wasn’t pissed. At that moment, she really didn’t know what she was supposed to feel. 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it downward over his mouth and sighed. “I didn’t say you compared me to him. I’m just...everyone tells me how great he was, how wonderful he treated them, how respected he was. And I take it, it’s their memories they’re sharin’ and I’m just glad that they aren’t hating me in that moment. But I come to you, and I hear the same things. Not all the time, but…” He deflated in that moment and shook his head. “Just...just forget it, okay? Forget I said anything. I’m sorry I got mad.” 

_Forget it? A little late for that_ , she thought. That door was open and there was no closing it now. “Just what?” Her eyes stayed glued to the tile on the floor, her voice was neutral and flat. 

Dean stared at her for a long moment. “A witch kissed me while I was away. And she offered Sam and me a threesome. She was really hot too. But, she’s in Heaven now so…” He waited the span of a heartbeat and pointed at her. “THAT! Right there, that! How you feel right now, that’s me, _every_ day.” 

_A witch kissed me…_ Her head whipped up so fast Arie was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat before she could push it down. She looked at Dean for a minute before standing up straight and nodding. “Point taken.” Arie wasn’t stupid...blind sometimes but not stupid. Stepping into him, she carefully raised her arms around his waist. “I didn’t realize how much it bothered you. He’s gone and constantly bringing him up isn’t going to change that fact. I’ll talk to everyone here and let ‘em know to drop it.” 

Dean leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. He dipped his head and buried his face against her neck, sighing contently. Pulling his head back he looked down at her and smirked. “I think I’m healed.” He chuckled and looked pointedly down at them, at how closed he’s pulled her. Lifting his gaze to hers he sighed and his forehead knitted thoughtfully. “Maybe _’drop it’_ isn’t the best way to put it.” He grimaced. “Kinda sounds like a command, and not one that’ll get us the Alphas of the year award. Just have ‘em...tone it down to a dull roar?” 

The tension melted out of her shoulders and back as Dean pulled her to him. She hated fighting...arguing with him. “Either way, they’re not gonna like it and I don’t really care at this point.” Lifting her head so she could look up at him, Arie smiled and rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. No nookie for you until the doc says you’re completely better. I’d feel better if you were at home but until you get cleared, we have to stay here.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “Good cop, bad cop? I could tell them and you can wipe their noses and powder their asses afterwards.” It sounded like a good plan to him. Other than the fact that he had no idea how to tell a pack that they weren’t allowed to bring up a guy that they seemed to hold in saint status. He looked at her as though she’d smacked him. “No nookie?” He huffed. “How else do you expect me to get better?” He frowned in mock sadness and came as close as Dean Winchester got to pouting. 

Arie had to look away because that _look_ on his face had worked way too many times than she cared to remember or admit to. “Stop it.” She fought back a grin, ducked out of his arms, went back to the gurney and brought the gowns over to him doing her level best to not look at his back. “Put these on so we can get upstairs without everyone staring. My nerves are still a little shot and I’m liable to rip someone's arm off...literally.” 

Dean huffed and watched her make her escape. He lifted his brows. “No way,” he gently pushed the gowns back at her. “I’d pay to see you rip someone’s arm off.” He grinned wickedly. 

Arie looked at him trying to decide if he was serious or not. She looked down at her hands and back up at Dean before tossing the gowns on the counter. “Let’s go.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sure? I was just messin’ with ya… ‘Course if the sheet gets me an arm ripped off, what will naked get me?” He asked almost excitedly. 

“I’m serious.” She looked out the door and stared at the opposite wall. “They’ve been sheltered for too long. They need to see what happens...the good and the bad. Yeah, people died...horribly, but they need to see what we... _you_ did for them...are willing to do for them.” Shaking her head slowly, she looked back at him. “Because honestly? Lucian never had to fight for this pack. He never had to defend it after moving it here. Never. If this…” She pointed to him and stepped closer. “Doesn’t mean anything to them then they deserve to lose a few limbs.” 

Dean couldn’t help the proud smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. “Feisty baby,” he waggled his brows, “I like it.” He chuckled and gave a slight shrug. “If you feel like rippin’ off an arm, we’ll rip off an arm.” He nodded and grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together, before heading out the door and up the stairs to the main floor. 

No turning back now. Arie walked beside Dean until they got to the door. She hesitated for a second, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. Thankfully, no one was in the hall but that didn’t mean they were in the clear. She glanced over at Dean and groaned quietly. The white sheet around his waist made every wound on his body stick out. They were healed for the most part but some were still bright pink slash marks. The largest being the claw marks that went from the upper part of Dean’s ribs down on an angle to his hip. The blood all over his back was going to get a lot of attention. The two bandages covering the chest tube incisions really didn’t need any explanation and she really didn’t want to get into it with anyone. 

As they neared the end of the hall that led to the main staircase, Arie’s grip on Dean’s hand increased. So far so good. When they stepped out of the hall, she wanted to take it all back. The place was packed and every head turned towards them. Arie locked eyes with the ones she could see immediately. Some looked away and others took their sweet time. She could see them going back and forth between Dean and herself as if they were trying to decide who to back down to first. 

Dean glanced Arie’s way when they rounded the corner and stepped into what looked like a gathering of every single Lycan in the pack house. He couldn’t suppress the grin that split his face as he turned back to Arie and whispered to her. “Looks like yer gonna get yer chance. Go ahead, baby, rip off an arm. I gotcher back.”

Arie tried to let go of Dean’s hand but her fingers refused to cooperate. She had to look down at their joined hands before she managed to pry their fingers apart. Taking a few steps away from Dean so she was more or less standing in the middle of the room, she raised her hands and let them fall back to her side. “Who wants to speak up first? I’m all ears.” 

Several people looked away and tried to hide behind those that stood in front of them. The ones who _thought_ they were being tough lost their nerve and started shuffling their feet and looking everywhere but at her or Dean. “I’m waiting? You can’t tell me that after what just happened here no one has anything to say...good or bad? I gotta tell ya, I do NOT want to hear bullshit through the grapevine about this in a couple weeks.” No one said anything. 

Arie was about to walk away when the crowd started to move around from the back. Someone was trying to push their way through. Her heart started to beat faster and she clenched her hands into tight fists. There wasn’t much room to move around but if someone wanted a fight, she’d give it to ‘em. As soon as Arie saw the skull trimmed head of Hawk, she relaxed. Her head got loose on her shoulders and dropped down to her chest. 

Kraig “Hawk” Devlin was her in house sniper, next to Naythin he had the most military experience. He was a massive 6’6” 275 pounds of walking muscle. His hair was kept in a skull trim but he always had a goatee. His eyes were a scary light green that stayed that way when he shifted. “I got something to say.” 

Arie raised her head slowly and looked up at him as he cradled his rifle in his arms like a baby. “Hawk, the floor is all yours.” 

Stepping away from the crowd, Hawk turned so he had his back to the stairs and could see everyone without having to turn his head. “I haven’t been here long...just since right before Dean here came back but, I gotta tell ya. I’ve never seen anyone fight the way he does, move the way he does. It’s damn scary and I don’t scare easily. There’s no way we would have lived through what happened if Dean hadn’t been here.” 

“It’s his fault this shit happened to begin with. If he hadn’t come here none of this would have happened.” The crowd started murmuring to each other and several backed away from the man that had yelled from the back leaving him in a small open space that quickly spread until there was a path leading to the front of the group. 

Dean stopped when Arie released his hand and he turned back to see what had happened, then turned to face her more as she spoke. _That’s my girl_ , he thought with a lopsided grin when she made sure to mention that none of this shit was going to be talked about through the grapevine. When the crowd parted and the sniper that had remained outside when he had offered to bring anyone who wanted to come in, in. He offered Hawk a tilt lipped smile and a nod of thanks for his kind words. But his attention was quickly moved away from Hawk and toward the sound of the man spewing more bullshit. “I told everyone outside that they could come in. I fought, just as hard as they did. Between me, Naythin, Hawk and the other guys, all of whom by the way, have big brass ones, we took care of things. What the hell did _you_ do?” 

Hawk’s eyes landed on the guy in the back of the room and he slowly walked to him. His boots making quiet thuds on the wood floor. He dropped his free hand on his shoulder, turned and dragged the man to the front of the room. When they were a half dozen feet from Dean, he shoved down on the man’s shoulder dropping him to his knees. The loud crack echoing around the room. “If you’re going to open your mouth at least have the decency and respect for your Alpha to do it to his face.” Letting go of the man’s shoulder, he quickly grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back hard forcing him to look up at Dean. “You take a good look at him and I mean _look_ at him.” He shook the man’s head hard to get his point across. “Every mark on him he got defending this pack. Every. Damn. One.” Letting go he looked back at the crowd and pointed to Dean. “You ever see Lucian look like that? And I don’t mean before. I mean after the pack came here. I’m a damn pup compared to how long some of you have been Lycans but come on! When has this pack ever had it’s Alpha bleed and damn near die for us?” 

Dean looked from Hawk to Arie and then to the crowd. “Lou’s right, everything that happened was because I’m here. I won’t deny that. I made a lot of things mighty damn pissed in my time. A lot. But I will _never_ expect, or allow for that matter, any of you to clean up my messes. It’s why I offered the men outside a chance to come in. And then I went out there, Naythin’s got a death wish so never mind him,” he grinned and winked at the kid, “I fought right alongside those who wanted to be there, who wanted to protect this pack. Is it gonna happen again…?” He frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “It could, it definitely could. I’m not gonna lie. But if it does, I will be right back out there just like I was this time.” 

Arie had stayed out of it. Hawk was a good man and seldom spoke up about anything that wasn’t security related. There were a lot of times, she actually forgot he was around. She didn’t know what happened outside before finding Dean and deep down she really didn’t need to hear the details. Lou opening his mouth the way he did had her grinding her teeth and staring daggers at him. Right before Dean stopped talking, Arie slowly walked over to Lou and squatted down in front of him. A slow smile crept across her lips and it got even bigger when she smelled his fear. Her wolf perked up and started to rub against her like a cat demanding attention. Settling her weight on the balls of her feet, Arie slowly reached her hand up to Lou’s neck and squeezed slowly until his eyes started to bug out a little. He knew better than to touch her and she watched as his hands gripped the sides of his shirt to keep them still. 

“You made a serious mistake, Lou.” Every time he tried to look away from her, Arie moved her head to keep her eyes locked on his. “You disrespect my husband, you disrespect me _and_ our child. I can’t let that go. I won’t let that go.” Without easing off on her grip, Arie looked up at the crowd. “You people have been protected and sheltered from the outside world for far too long. That ends today. Right here, right now. You piss us off, you get dealt with. No more coddling. No more looking the other way. We say jump you ask how high. I’m done. From this point on, you will be getting a crash course in all things spooky and scary. I refuse to allow members of this pack house’s security to protect the entire pack when they can step up and help. Dean can’t be everywhere at once so you people are going to learn what to look for. Understood?” When no one answered, Arie stood and brought Lou up with her until his feet were dangling in the air. “I asked you a question!” 

A chorus of _Yes, Alpha’s_ started to float in and she nodded curtly. “Fine.” Looking at Lou, Arie tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Good bye, Lou. You’re no longer a member of this pack. You’re lucky I don’t kill you but, I’m tired and I want to go upstairs with my husband and sleep.” Arie released her grip on his neck and watched him fall to the floor. 

Turning back to Dean, Arie stopped next to Hawk. “Thank you for what you did outside. It doesn’t seem like nearly enough but thank you.” Looking over at Dean, Arie walked up to him and wrapped an arm gently around his waist. “Ready?” 

The longer Arie talked, the wider Dean’s eyes got and the higher his brows rose. He glanced at Naythin and fought to hide the smirk that threatened. He coughed a couple times into his fist in an attempt to hide it. And mouthed _damn_ at Naythin. He smiled at Arie when she turned back around and nodded toward the members of the security team that were there. 

“Hey, Naythin, make sure the rest of the team knows, I’m trainin’ Aaron in being a Hunter, so I might as well train the security team too. As for the crash course Arie mentioned, I’ll try to set up a booklet of some kind for each family.” 

He drew in a deep breath and looked over at Arie with a lift of his brows, hoping that what he’d said was okay by her and what she had wanted. And he nodded to her question. “Ready when you are.” 

Naythin had been watching the whole thing from the sidelines. Once the all clear had been given, the house emptied out pretty quickly. Those that remained were either permanent residents or were waiting for rides. He’d backed himself into a corner of the room that gave him a view of the area and also access to the kitchen door and front door. He thought he’d done a pretty good job of blending in until Dean pointed him out and Naythin tried even harder to hide. People glanced at him with questioning looks and he returned them with glares of his own and bits of fang. _Fuck off, people_. Since leaving the clinic, Naythin had buried himself in work. Trying to make sense of the mess that Alek had left, collecting the dead and turning them over to family and getting what was left of Alek’s truck off the road. 

Arie’s no bullshit attitude wasn’t a huge surprise. It was a long time coming and he was glad today was the day. She was right. The pack had been sheltered by Lucian and this whole demon/hellhound thing had been a wake up call. They weren’t the only things out there that went bump in the night. 

Naythin’s eyes popped up when Dean addressed him, Pushing away from the wall, he stepped forward and nodded. “Sure thing.” He stood next to Hawk and glared down at Lou. “I’ll make sure he’s escorted to his place, packs and is off pack territory by tomorrow.” He already had the detail picked out for that little mission. The biggest and scariest bunch he could come up with. He turned and held his hand out to Hawk. As they shook hands, both turned to the crowd. “Alright people. That’s it. Go home.“ Their voices booming and quieting any thought of argument. “If you have any issues you can get with Beth and she’ll make sure your Alphas hear it when they’re damn good and ready.” 

Arie clung to Dean and hadn’t realized just how tired she was until she’d actually said it. She leaned on Dean and watched Naythin and Hawk clear the house. Looking up at Dean, she had to blink a couple times to keep him in focus. “I’m ready.” She turned them both and headed up the stairs, making sure to go at Dean’s pace and listening carefully making note of each groan and hitch in his breathing. 

*** *** *** 

It took three days before Doc Michaels cleared Dean to go back to normal activities. Three. Long. Days. Having him confined to their suite that entire time was enough to drive Arie out of her mind. The only saving grace was the work he did on the information packet for the other areas of the pack. What started out as a simple booklet had morphed into a small book. Every time Arie thought he was done, he’d add another... _thing_ to it. 

Arie had a few of the security guys go back to the farm and collect the books that Bobby had left behind. She felt bad for not saying goodbye but Bobby had left a note explaining why he had to leave and to name the baby after him. Their suite started to look like a library with all the books scattered around to the point that Arie had to leave the bathroom light on so she didn’t fall over a stack in the middle of the night. 

The words barely got out of the doctor’s mouth before Dean jumped up off the newly purchased hospital beds, kissed Arie on the cheek and bolted for the door without even a backward glance. Arie couldn’t help but laugh as he quickly made his escape. Leaning against the counter, she waited for the doctor to finish making notes before she cleared her throat to get his attention. “Is he really okay? I mean really?”

Gordon stood up straight, looked at the swinging double doors and back at Arie. “There was some minor wheezing in the left side but nothing that sounded worrisome. Considering what he went through I’m actually surprised he’s doing so well.” He paused before taking a step closer to Arie. “And how are Momma and baby doing? We need to get that ultrasound scheduled.” 

Arie folded her arms across her stomach and looked at the floor. “I’m fine. We’re...fine. No more morning sickness, I’m eating and taking my vitamins. We’re good. I’ll talk to Dean about when to schedule the appointment.” Pushing off the counter, she headed for the doors

The second Dean hit the main floor he beelined for the security office, punched in his code and threw the door open. “Hunter training starts in a half hour, pass it on. I expect to see everyone out there. I don’t care if you like it or not. I have booklets...well okay, _books_ to hand out to each of you too. Think of them as your bible...or whatever book in whatever religion you prescribe to. You people are going to eat, breathe and sleep this book. And yes, there will be pop quizzes...and hookers for those of you who get it right.” He grinned and waggled his brows before disappearing out the door again, so swiftly it was almost like he’d never been there. 

Naythin had been pouring over the new rotation schedule when the door beeped and Dean walked in, said his piece and walked out without giving anyone a chance to say anything. Okaaaay. He looked over at Darren and Ty and pointed to the radios. “You heard the man. Start calling people in. Leave enough to keep the place secure.” He tossed his pen at the computer screen and leaned back in his chair. “I hate tests.” He closed his eyes and listened as the guys did what they were told. Thankfully, no one bitched about the sudden change. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone’s bullshit. 

Dean hurried to the stairwell and up them, rushing into the Alpha suite to gather the books and give Aaron’s aunt a call to see if the boy could come by today. He ran a hand downward over his face as he waited while he listened to the phone ring. Three days had been two days too many. He was fine and these people needed to be trained in case anything happened like that again. The fact that it had happened once had him waking not once but twice a night to check the security and make certain that all the devil’s traps were fine and the salt lines undisturbed. 

Jenna had just put dinner on the table when the house phone started ringing. “Aaron Anthony you sit right down and eat.” She grabbed the phone not looking at the caller ID. “Coleman residence.” 

“Uh, yeah, hi, this is Dean...Dean Winchester. I was calling to see if Aaron could start training today. If it’s not a good time that’s fine just let me know what would be good.” 

Jenna juggled the phone in her hands before catching it again and putting it back to her ear. “Uhh, hello...Alp...Dean.” She looked over at Aaron and turned her back to him. “Today? No. That’s fine. As soon as he’s finished with dinner I’ll bring him over.” The sound of the boys fork scraping the plate had her turning back around. “Slow down, boy. You’re going to choke.” Sighing and shaking her head, she remembered who was on the other end of the phone. “Oh, I’m sorry. He heard your name. So, okay. I’ll bring him right over then. Thank you, for doing this. He’s talked non-stop since the meeting about the training.” She paused and glanced over at Aaron as he put his plate in the sink. “I wanted to thank you for what you did...for the pack. For all of us.” 

“Awesome.” Dean grinned and was about to tell the woman that Arie would meet Aaron at the door and bring him outside since he figured the boy might be a while. But when he heard her tell Aaron to slow down or he’d choke, he knew that wasn’t going to be necessary. “I’m happy to do it,” he assured with a nod she couldn’t see. When she went on to thank him for what he did for the pack his forehead creased with confusion at first, before it finally stuck him as to what she meant. “Oh, no, no, it’s...yer too kind. It’s kinda what I do...or did. It’s kinda like second nature. Especially if whatever out there’s attacking my family.” 

“Well, I’m grateful just the same as are many others. I’ll have Aaron up to the pack house shortly.” She hung up the phone and turned to find Aaron holding the truck keys out to her with a grin on his face. “Let’s go.” 

Dean hung up the phone, a smile on his face, and looked at his watch. He had some time before he needed to be out back. Dressed in what he use to always wear, his hunting boots, a tee and over shirt and loose fitting jeans, he grabbed up the books he’d made, all fifty something of them and hurried out the door and back down the stairs. Thank God for copiers and printers or else this would have taken forever. He had more up in the Alpha suite, but this would do for now. He walked around the place, dropping books in different areas that people might sit in and have the time to actually look. He wasn’t stupid and he hated to read shit himself, he’d rather wait for the movie to come out, but this wasn’t going to be featured at the local theatre and he wasn’t about to Youtube what he had gathered up, so they’d just have to deal with the books. He dropped one in the kitchen, Moses unofficial book. The man might only cook and clean but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take down some ugly at one point if it got in the house. He walked back out of the kitchen and made his way to the security office and, after a little trouble, managed to punch in his code and fling the door open wide so he could get in and not have the door come back and knock the stack of books out of his arms. He walked over to the desk and plopped the tall stack down. “Everybody gets one. Even if they’re working. And after a couple hours outside, they are gonna come in and be replaced by those who’ve been outside training.” He lifted his brows and looked around the room stopping on Naythin. “Except you, Happy. You get to gaze at my pretty face all damn night.” He flashed a smile and headed back out the door. 

Naythin watched Dean leave out of the corner of his eye and groaned. “Great. Lucky me.” Looking over at the stack of books, Naythin picked one off the top. The cover was a blow up of the tattoo Dean had on his chest. He flipped through it quickly and shook his head. “You boys have fun with this.” He tossed the book back onto the stack and stood up. He just knew this was going to suck. 

Dean walked out of the security office and headed for the front door. He opened it and stepped outside to wait for Aaron to show. He walked over to one of the benches in the garden and took a seat. He could see the drive from there and it beat standing by the door. 

Naythin left the office and headed for Arie’s office. When she didn’t answer, he stepped inside, crossed over to the French doors and went into the garden. He walked around the large glass table and over to the far wall and leaned back against it. He would have stayed in the office a while longer but Ty started to give him shit for his sudden “flip” in attitude. It wasn’t a flip as far as Naythin was concerned. He was just going back to his old ways...the real Naythin...The Boogeyman. He was pushing everyone away except Arie and Dean. There was no way that was going to happen. Or the baby for that matter. Naythin owed them way too much to turn his back on them. 

Dean leaned back against the bench and look back behind him. He’d heard someone come out the French doors and their steps weren’t too hard to track by sound either. “You make a shitty Hunter,” he drawled, “I heard you comin’ a mile away.” He looked back again and despite not actually seeing Naythin, he knew he was the one there. He quirked a brow. “Well?” 

“I wasn’t trying to hide.” Naythin walked toward the front of the garden and stopped just in front of and a little to the side of the bench Dean was on. He reached down and pulled up a long stem of grass and started chewing on it. “Someone needs to stay in the office who actually knows what they’re doing. I’m up for some private tutoring later.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin as he watched him chew on a piece of grass, again. “What the hell is wrong with you? I thought only dogs chewed on grass when they had stomach issues.” He shook his head. “Nope, no private time rollin’ around in the grass. I need you to spar with. No one else’ll touch me. You on the other hand…” Dean chuckled and looked toward the driveway as he shook his head. “Let’s not talk about the things we’ve done, just thinkin’ about it tends to shrivel my dick.” 

Naythin spit the grass out of his mouth and huffed. “If you tell ‘em to, they will.” Shaking his head, he put his hands on his hips and let his head drop to this chest. “Fine.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and studied him for a minute. “Who pissed in your Wheaties?” He quirked a brow. “Please tell me yer not gonna go all angst on me.” He sighed heavily. “I can’t believe I got another one.” 

His head popped up and he gawked at Dean. “Angst? What? No!” He shook his head and laughed in a burst. “Not happenin’.” He looked down the driveway. His eyes coming to rest on the spot where Kyla had died and growled softly. “Not ever.” 

Dean blew out an exaggerated breath. “Whew! Yeah, I thought my brother used up all the angst in the world so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Good to hear it didn’t all wind up with you.” He pulled to his feet when he heard the engine of a truck not too far off. “Think my student’s here.” He nodded toward the entrance of the compound. 

Naythin’s eyes shifted to the gate and saw the truck pulling up the driveway slowly. That was his cue to leave. “I’ll head out back and make sure everyone’s there that should be.” Not waiting for a reply, he turned and jogged through the garden. 

Jenna turned into the pack house driveway and headed for the small garage. “You listen to me good, Aaron. Mind your manners and don’t get a sassy mouth. Dean doesn’t have to do this. He has a lot to do running the pack so you better behave yourself.” 

Aaron had been practically vibrating ever since his aunt had hung up the phone. “I will, I will.” He leaned close to the dash, the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger the closer they got. When his aunt finally stopped, Aaron jumped out and ran around the front of the truck and wait for his aunt. 

Dean sighed when Naythin all but scurried away the second someone else came around. He shook his head as he headed for the garage where Aaron and his aunt had pulled to a stop. Walking inside he smiled as Jenna walked around the truck and Aaron raced to his side. “Hi!” he greeted with a smile. “You wanna come in and see Arie? If it’s okay, I’m gonna get this wild man’s training started.” 

Jenna got out of the truck and glared softly at Aaron. “Oh no, that’s okay. I don’t want to bother her.” She looked at Aaron and gave him a stern look. “Remember what I said, young man.” 

Aaron was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “HI!” A wide eager grin split his face. “Bye Aunt Jenna.” He gave her a discreet shooing motion with his hand. He did _not_ want his aunt hanging around and watching. 

Dean didn’t think Jenna would be bothering Arie, but he didn’t argue, it was plain to see that Aaron wanted his aunt gone and for his training to begin. He jerked his head toward the door that lead inside. “Go on in and I’ll be there in a second.” He turned back to Jenna and reached a hand out for her to shake. “I promise not to let him get hurt...or overstuffed.” He chuckled. “Knowin’ Moses...er, I mean Kristof, he’ll be bringing out snacks left and right.” He winked and let his hand fall away. “I’ll give ya a call when he’s ready to head home.” 

Jenna watched Aaron run off and shook her head. “I can’t thank you enough for this. I know I’ve said it before but this...it’s been hard for him since what happened and I’m hoping this helps him feel important and a part of the pack.” She reached for Dean’s hand and stopped right before she touched him. Jenna looked up at Dean and down at his hand before taking hold and shaking his hand quickly. “That’ll be fine. Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Dean assured. He turned then and jogged toward the door. Opening it, he found Aaron waiting on the other side. “Come on, let’s head out back.” He jerked his head for Aaron to follow him and when they were walking past the security office he knocked hard on the door. “Butts better be outside!” He called through the door, censoring himself somewhat. He walked with Aaron, through the mansion to the back door and after walking halfway out, used his body to hold it open for Aaron. 

Aaron followed Dean with his head held high and his eyes forward. He could tell people were staring at him but for once, he didn’t care and he didn’t want to hide from everyone. Dean Winchester… _the_ Dean Winchester was going to train him to be a Hunter. Take that Audrey Wheeler. The girl had always picked on him in school and now he could give her something to chew on. 

Walking out into the back yard, Aaron paused when he saw all the members of security milling around. He took a step closer to Dean and swallowed hard. They were so big and there were so many of them. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Aaron seemed to suddenly be attached to his leg. He crouched down next to Aaron and whispered to him, telling him that it was okay, that _he_ was okay. “Just remember that the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” He winked and nodded. “Trust me, my brother was as tall as a tree and I use to take him down each and every time we sparred.”

Aaron nodded quickly. “If you say so.” He looked from Dean to one of the security guards who was doing pushups. “Bigger than him?” He pointed to the man with a shaky hand. 

Dean smiled. “Much bigger.” He pulled up to his full height and lead Aaron out to the center of the yard. He directed the kid to stand in front of him, one of his hands on each of Aaron’s shoulders. 

“Alright people listen up!” He yelled so everyone would hear him over their chatter. 

Naythin walked out from behind the large evergreen and stood next to Hawk in the back of the group. He eyed the boy standing in front of Dean, his eyes locked on him. Naythin pushed past Hawk and headed for the front of the group and stood directly across from Dean and the boy. His arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart. Naythin had to force himself to drop the mask he’d plastered on his face and soften his features as much as possible. 

Hawk came up beside Naythin and bumped him with his shoulder. “What’s up with you?”

Naythin didn’t move. “Nothing. Fu...back off.” 

Dean watched Naythin and Hawk and the exchange happening right in front of him, and the boy. He patted one of Aaron’s shoulders and leaned over. “I’ll be right back.” 

He stepped around Aaron and walked up to Naythin and Hawk, eyeing first one then the other. “Okay, what’s the problem here?” He quirked a brow. “I got a kid here who’s scared to death of you Sasquatches and the last thing I need is for him to go home sayin’ he saw a couple’a my men get into a fight. So what’s the problem?”

Hawk raised his hands and took a step back. “No problem. I was just tryin’ to figure out what was up with Naythin. I’ll just…” He pointed to the back of the group and nodded. “You know...go back there. Yeah.” He turned on his heels and walked through the group, smiling as people moved out of his way. 

Dean sighed and eyed Naythin. “You and I are gonna have private trainin’ alright, when I take you to the side and kick yer ass,” he mumbled softly. Before Naythin could say anything he walked around Naythin and headed back to Hawk. “We’re cool. Just...give the kid, and by kid I mean Naythin, a break. He’s…” He sighed and nodded. “Just...don’t worry. He keeps up this attitude and I’ll rearrange it for him,” he spoke in hushed tones that only Hawk could hear. He frowned and gave Hawk a nod before turning and walking back to the front. 

Naythin watched Dean walk away and he huffed and rolled his eyes. Looking back at the boy, he squatted down and motioned for the kid to come over. “I’m not gonna bite ya, kid.” When he finally stopped a couple feet away, Naythin nodded and smiled. “You know who I am?”

Aaron nodded slowly. “You’re...you’re the Boogeyman.” 

Naythin chuckled quietly and nodded. “Yeah. Some call me that.” He glanced behind him to where Dean was talking to Hawk and back to the boy. “Gimme yer hand. Come on, palm up.” He pulled out a black pen from his pocket. “Anyone gives you a hard time. I mean anyone, you call me. Hear?” He wrote his cell phone number on the kids hand and closed his fingers around it. “We cool?” 

Aaron stared at his hand and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean yes, sir.” His smile returned and he nodded faster. 

“Good deal. Get back there before the Dean busts both of us.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and stood up and resumed the same position he had before Dean walked away. 

Dean stepped back behind Aaron and cleared his throat. “Like I was sayin’, or about to say. Hunting...or at least knowin’ the things a Hunter knows involves more than just what the books I made say. As important as it is to have a guide like that to go by, it is also good to know how to protect yourself if you’re ever attacked. Which if you really are a Hunter, it’s nightly.” His brows rose and he chuckled at the memory of how many times he and Sam had gotten their asses kicked by some evil sonuvabitch. “The bad news is, you can never be totally prepared. These evil bastards…” He looked down at Aaron and back out at his men and cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean these evil _creatures_ ….they keep changin’ things up. But the way to kill ‘em is still the same. They might get to watch kickboxing on the fitness channel, but they can’t stop what will kill them. There is no defense for that.” 

Darren raised his hand and stepped around Naythin. “Okay so...how do you kill ‘em all? How do you know what will or won’t work?” 

“Well, my book will be a guide, like I said. And until you know it backwards and forwards, you’re gonna have to use it to find out what kills what. Thankfully, my Dad and my geek boy brother did a lot of research. And sadly, mostly because I hate research, that’s something that you possibly will have to do. But the first thing you have to do is identify the creature you’re dealing with. It’s after you do that, that you can think about what will get rid of ‘em. My Dad was my teacher, he trained me to be the Hunter I am...was. And using his same techniques I am gonna teach you. I don’t imagine any of you are gonna take off and hunt the things that go bump in the night, but if you wanted to, or had to, you will know how to...and how to protect those you love.” He glanced down at Aaron and smiled before lifting his gaze again. 

“Okay, everybody pick a sparring partner. Pretty much you need to pick just who exactly it is that you want to have kick your ass.” 

The group milled around for a few minutes before pairing off. Naythin stayed where he was because he already knew he was going to be Dean’s personal punching bag. He closed the distance between them and stepped to the side so Aaron could see the rest of the group and not feel trapped by Naythin looming over him. He leaned close to Dean’s ear and whispered. “Be gentle. I have a rep to uphold.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked over at Naythin. “What’s this? I thought you were the big bad boogeyman. Oh wait...I use to kill those. Huh. Is that it? Are you scared?” He chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Naythin’s. “Don’t worry I’ll keep your secret,” he whispered. 

Naythin smirked and glanced down at Aaron and back up at Dean. “Yep. Even the Boogeyman is afraid of something.” As he turned to face the group, he reached up and flicked Dean on the ear. 

Without a word or a warning of any kind, Dean pulled the same move on Naythin that he had on Sam the night he’d gone to Palo Alto and had Naythin on the ground fast. “You were sayin’?” He grinned down at Naythin. 

Before Naythin even had time to inhale, he was on his back with Dean’s hand on his throat and his free hand was gripping Naythin’s wrist against Dean’s chest. What the hell just happened? He looked over at the group and saw several of the men snickering and pointing. Naythin was so tempted to flip them all the bird but he remembered that Aaron was there. That kid was gonna cramp his style. Naythin looked up at Dean with raised eyebrows. “I was saying how great you are, oh mighty Alpha.” 

“Yer easier than my brother. And I didn’t think anyone else was that easy.” Dean winked and grinned as he released Naythin’s wrist and pulled up and climbed off of him. On his feet he waved Aaron over. “Okay, now yer gonna do the same thing to Naythin that I just did.”

Aaron walked over and shook his head at Dean. “I can’t do that! He’s...huge and I’m...I’m not. I’m just a kid.” 

Naythin stayed on his back trying to catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of wrestling with his daughter on the floor of their living room flashed in his head. “It’ll be easy, kid.” He opened his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. “Just pretend I’m someone who’s picked on you. Put their face on mine.” 

Dean knelt down next to Aaron. “Bigger means nothin’, remember what I said? I’ve put some hurtin’ on things that were a lot bigger than me. And stronger. You just have to believe that you can.”

He turned his attention to the other men. “Okay, listen up. I want you all to copy what I’m gonna walk Aaron through. One of you be the guy who falls on his ass, and the other, the one to put him there. Alright, here we go…”

He walked Aaron through all the holds, the way he knocked Naythin’s legs out from under him, the move that had his hand at Naythin’s throat, and in Aaron’s case, allowing him to sit on Naythin as he pinned him. 

“I told ya you could do it,” Dean said as he patted Aaron on the back. “Good job.” 

Aaron grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he sat on Naythin’s chest looking down at him. “I did it! I beat up the Boogeyman!” 

Naythin had to remind himself to stay loose and not tense up so the kid could take him down. His heart hurt at the memories of his own daughter but the smile on the kid's face would last him a lifetime. “That you did, little man. That you did.”

Dean looked out at the sea of others that had managed to take down their sparring partners. “Okay, questions?” 

Darren raised his hand up from underneath Hawk's body. “Can someone call the tow truck and get him off me?”

Dean chuckled softly and nodded, waving Hawk off. “Okay, come on, get up. But that was good. Good job. Now, everyone switch and do it the other way so that your victims can get the hang of what to do too. He turned back to Naythin and Aaron and smirked “Well come on, Naythin.” 

Naythin looked up at Dean like he’d grown a second head. Getting to his feet, he looked down at Aaron and shrugged. “Okay kid.” Naythin crouched down so he was looking Aaron in the eye. He took one step forward, wrapped his arms around the kids waist and popped him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Naythin smacked him lightly on the butt and winked at Dean. “Like that?” 

Dean stood back and had to hide his amusement once Naythin was done playing around and Aaron could now see his face. He cleared his throat and quirked a brow. “Yes, Naythin, you can now tackle a ghost Pomeranian.” He chuckled. “I dunno Aaron, whadda ya think? Should I let him try on me?” 

Aaron had to catch his breath, his cheeks hurt from smiling and he cranked his head to the side to look at Dean. “If he’s bigger than your brother, I wanna see you knock him down.” 

Naythin grabbed Aaron by the waist and lifted him up and away from his body. “Hey! I thought we were pals?” He glared playfully at the boy before setting him on his feet. “Fine. Let’s see if our mean ole Alpha can take me down again.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and then back at Aaron and shook his head. “My brother was bigger. He was six foot four and a wall of solid muscle. I could still beat his ass, each and every time.” He winked at Aaron. “Like I said, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” He shrugged a shoulder and looked back at Naythin. “You sure you wanna be handed yer ass again?” 

Naythin rolled his head on his shoulders and bounced on the balls of his feet. “No, but you’re gonna do it anyway.” He had to at least make it look like he wasn’t a pushover. Naythin knew Dean could take anyone in the pack without breaking a sweat. 

“Hey, I offered to let you try the move out one me.” Dean shrugged and grinned. He looked back out at everyone in the yard and noticed that they had managed to do the move the other way around, even poor Darren had Hawk on his back. 

He turned his attention to Naythin and this time he did the move that Sam had done to him that fateful night when he had broken in. He smiled down at Naythin and gave his head a shake. “Now I want ya to do it to me. No excuses.” 

Naythin lay down on his back and waited for Dean to get into position. Before he could get settled, Naythin flipped Dean and grinned at the loud grunt as Dean hit the ground. “How’s that?” 

Coming down on his back so hard knocked the wind out of Dean’s lungs. He nodded and wheezed in a breath. “That’s good.” He lifted a hand and coughed a little into his fist. He craned his back and looked back at Aaron to see what he was doing and make sure he was okay.

Aaron stood to the side and watched. An ever present grin on his face. This was so cool. He watched the security guys practice the same move over and over, studying each twist and turn trying to memorize it. After Dean had been flipped he came closer. The smile on his face gone. “I know that sound. My friend Amy has asthma and she does that when her lungs act up.” He looked to Naythin then to the house and back to Dean. “Should I get Doc Michaels?” 

Naythin was off Dean before Aaron got close. He kneeled next to Dean putting a hand on his chest. “Hey. You okay?” He whispered making sure the other men hadn’t heard. 

Dean nodded to Naythin and nearly flipped over without his feet hitting the ground when Aaron mentioned Doc Michaels. “NO!” He glanced at Naythin and looked back at Aaron. “I mean, no, I’m okay. I just got the wind knocked outta me. I’m fine, really,” he assured with a smile. He’d beg, borrow and steal not to wind up back in the alpha suite for three more days, and without any nookie. 

Aaron flinched when Dean yelled. He tried to not let it show because hunters weren’t afraid of anything. Nodding his head, he stayed close to Naythin as Dean got to his feet. 

Naythin put a hand on the kids back to let him know it was okay. He watched Dean get to his feet with a critical eye to see if he was trying to hide anything. “Uh huh.” He made a mental note to ask Arie about the wheezing to see if the doc said anything about it. Naythin stepped forward to ask Dean about it some more when the kitchen door opened and Kristof came out carrying a tray of food. Three more staff members followed with drinks, cups and plates. Leaning over to Aaron, he pointed the kid towards the food. “Better get some before it’s all gone. Those guys over there have no manners.” He winked and watched the boy run off. Turning back to Dean, he glared and pointed to his chest. 

“Spill and don’t give me the patented Dean Winchester _I’m fine_ bullshit either.” He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. 

Dean frowned at Naythin. “Ya know, just because we’ve done everything but have sex does not make you my second wife. And those are Arie’s words, not mine. I air vomited in response.” He gave a nod and shrugged at the same time while making ‘yucky’ faces. 

“Yeah, well the way you act, you need two wives to keep ya in line. I’m serious, man. If somethin’s going on in there you better get it checked out. You being down for three days gave me a bad case of the heebs. Besides. If you are hiding something and Arie finds out I’m the least of your worries.” He smacked Dean on the chest hard before turning away and getting in line with the rest of the guys. 

“Hey, Doc Michael’s gave me a clean bill of health, just ask my wife,” he called after Naythin. “Bitch.” He turned away from the others and rubbed his chest in an attempt to stop the dull ache. “This can’t be right, I’m Super Lycan,” he all but whined to himself. He told himself that it’d just been a long time since he’d sparred with someone. Of course, he did kill three hellhounds just the other day...No, it had to be that it’d been a long time since he’d been in the game, that was all it was. Had to be. 

Naythin stood in line and rolled his eyes, raising his hand, he flipped Dean the bird and filled his plate and like a good wife, he had one of the staff members make one up for Dean also. Tucking two bottles of water under his arm, he walked over to Dean and nudged him with his elbow. “Your food, dear.” 

Dean had stood back while everyone ate. He was too busy trying to figure out why he was taking so long to heal. He stopped pacing and looked up when he caught a glimpse of someone coming toward him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and tried to hide the amused snort. “Thanks, honey,” he responded as he took the plate and utensils from his hand. Taking a seat on the ground he motioned for Naythin to drop his water bottle beside him. He was taking his first bite when the reason he was having such a hard time hit him like a lead brick. 

“I have hellhound blood poisoning….I have hellhound blood poisoning! It’s the only thing that makes sense. I’m Super Lycan.” He set his plate hastily aside and laid his utensils on it and made a mad dash for the house. The books he’d made, it was in there, he’d gotten it out of all of Sammy’s research he’d done when they’d worked the crossroad case, it just hadn’t click until now.” 

Naythin huffed and stood next to Dean. “I’d kiss ya but no PDA.” His eyebrows rose as Dean started to eat and Naythin relaxed enough to lower himself to the ground as well. He popped a couple potato chips in his mouth and looked at Dean, his eyebrows bunched in confusion. “You’ve got what?” He set his plate down when Dean jumped up and ran for the house. “Dean! Hey, wait! Damn it!” 

He jumped up and started after Dean only to slam on the brakes remembering Aaron. Naythin ran over to Hawk, grabbed him by the vest and hauled him to his feet. Pulling him over to where Aaron sat, he crouched down pulling Hawk down with him. “Aaron, this is Hawk. Hawk...this is Aaron. I need you to keep an eye on him okay? Tell him about how you became a sniper.” Naythin tried to calm himself as he smiled at the boy. “You stay with Hawk. Dean and I will be back soon.” He ruffled the kid’s hair and gave Hawk a stern look before running into the house after Dean. 

“Where’d he go?” He asked a staff member as Naythin hit the kitchen door at a full run. The poor guy just pointed toward the front of the house, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Dean!” Naythin ran into the main hall and inhaled. He closed his eyes to try and separate Dean’s scent from everything else. His eyes popped open and he ran for the security office. Punching in the code, he shoved the door open and found Dean flipping through one of the books he’d made. 

Naythin leaned against the filing cabinet trying to catch his breath. “You mind telling me what that was all about? What are you looking for?” 

Dean shook his head, his smile wide as he stared at the page in front of him. “Not looking, found. God, I love ya, Sammy.” He looked up from the book and walked toward Naythin. “I’m not sure if I told you or not, but my brother was addicted to demon blood. Long story, pretty much he screwed himself over for pussy though he claimed it was for me, but anyway...Demon blood made him strong, it made him...like Super Sam or something. Okay? Well Hellhound blood is different than demon blood. Hellhounds pretty much get the sewer scrap blood, whatever’s left over when Lucifer made his demons, that’s what they got. Scraps. Hellhound blood will kill a person. Knock ‘em dead on their asses, so I never thought...but hell, I’m Super Lycan. That’s why I’m not healing fast. I’ve been poisoned with hellhound blood!” His grin only got wider the more he explained and once he stood in front of Naythin he showed him the passage in the book. 

Naythin listened and tried to process it all. “So...okay. You lost me at addicted to demon blood. Save it for later. The hellhound blood is poisoning you and you’re smiling?” Naythin took the book from Dean and read the page twice before handing it back. “Explain to me why you’re so happy about this. I mean if their blood is pond scum that can’t be good and if it’s slowed your healing…” He let the sentence drop off as he headed for the phone. “I’m callin’ Doc Michaels.” 

Dean hurried over to the phone and hung it up the second Naythin picked up the receiver. “You don’t even know what you’re calling about. So just stop and listen to me. I’m Super Lycan so where it would have killed a human and even possibly, over time...another Lycan, it has only slowed my healing down. My body is fighting it. It’s why I’ve healed slow but I’m still here. I’m still alive. And now it all makes sense. It didn’t have anything to do with my healing you, it was the hellhound blood. And while I was down in the clinic I was covered in it that whole time. It was all over my back. But now that I’m cleaned up, my healing should steadily get faster.” 

Naythin looked at Dean’s hand on the phone like it was some sort of alien. He slowly replaced the receiver and turned to face Dean. “You’re not immortal! Even Aaron heard you when you hit the ground. It’s been four days, Dean. Four. Doc may have given you the okay but if you’re still not healed you need to tell him so he can keep an eye on it. I'm not saying anything could but what if something happens and you’re not 100%? Geez, man, I flipped you one time and you were coughing bad. Do not hide this.” 

Dean’s smile faded and he frowned at Naythin, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “I’m fine. You say anything about this….” He shook his head and pushed past Naythin and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. 

Naythin watched Dean walk out. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. “God, DAMN IT!” He threw the book against the far wall and shoved the remaining stack onto the floor and kicked the closest chair across the room. He sat on the desk and stared at the mess for a few minutes before getting to his feet and cleaning it up. At least he didn’t break anything. After giving the monitors a quick look, he left the office and headed back outside to rejoin the group. 

Dean headed back outside and went to fetch his food and the bottle of water he hadn’t opened before going over to where Aaron sat. He clapped Hawk on the back and smiled wide at the duo. He took a seat on the other side of Aaron and thanked Hawk for keeping the boy company. He watched Hawk walk back to where he’d been sitting before he’d rushed inside the house. Turning his attention back to Aaron he unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a drink. “You havin’ a good time?” he inquired with a quirk of one brow. “Hey, buddy, I’m sorry I yelled. It wasn’t at you, honest. It’s just that…” he leaned in a little closer. “I don’t like doctors very much,” he confided in a whisper. “Besides, I’ll be alright. I just...I got hurt the other day a little bit and it’s just takin’ me a little bit to get back to normal.” 

Aaron looked up when Dean sat down and smiled. He nodded and took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed. “It’s okay. My Aunt Jenna yells sometimes when she’s upset and doesn’t mean it.” When Dean mentioned doctors, Aaron got quiet and stared at his plate. “I don’t like doctors much either. After my shift didn’t go right I was always at the doctor or in the hospital.” He shrugged and poked at his food. “I...I can’t see shots or I get really upset. I can’t shift or anything but I’m still really strong and sometimes...sometimes I hurt people. So when I have to get a shot, Aunt Jenna gives me this stuff to drink that makes me go to sleep and when I wake up it’s all over and no one gets hurt.” He looked Dean over trying to see where he was hurt. “My Aunt Jenna says if you’re not 100% you shouldn’t mess around cuz you could get hurt again only worse.” 

Dean felt bad for the little guy. He ran a hand up and down Aaron’s back as he talked about the things he’d gone through. “Aw, buddy I wish I could change things, make ‘em so that you wouldn’t have had to go through all that. It sucks and it’s not fair.” He sighed heavily. “Yeah, yer aunt’s right, but I’m okay. I jus’ need to remember not to let the Boogeyman body slam me.” He grinned wide. “And by the way, I _know_ you're strong, you got the Boogeyman down so fast you made it look easy. I think a few of my men might be jealous.” He nodded sagely. 

Aaron perked up and looked around at the men eating and walking around. “Ya think so? I like Hawk. He said he’s gonna ask my Aunt if he can show me how to use his rifle.” Aaron picked up the last of his sandwich and chewed slowly. “Where’s Naythin?” 

Dean shrugged and looked toward the door. “Prob’ly talkin’ my wife’s ear off.” He frowned disgustedly but covered it by taking a drink of his water. Lowering the bottle of water he set it aside and popped a couple chips into his mouth and chewed and swallowed before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. 

Naythin stood in front of the main staircase and stared up it. He warred with himself about going up stairs and telling Arie what Dean was hiding. One part of him was all for it but the other side told him to back off. Not his issue and it was between Arie and Dean. He got as far as the third step before pulling away and going out the front door and around the house and to the back. He slipped behind the staff as they handed out the food and grabbed a handful of cookies and ducked out of the way. 

“Naythin Darrell Emerson! You get in line like the rest!” 

Naythin laughed and hot footed it away before Irma threw something at him. “You still love me, woman!” Even at his worst, Irma had always been good to him. He spotted Dean sitting next to Aaron and headed over to them. Dropping down next to Aaron he scanned the boys plate and dropped a cookie on it. “You did good today, kid.” He looked at Dean quickly before dropping his eyes to his the laces on his boots. 

“Who said today was over?” Dean mumbled and pulled to his feet. “Everybody has an hour for food and socializing before we get back to work.” He made sure to look at everyone so they knew he wasn’t kidding around. If they stopped this soon the first day they’d never get to where they needed to be in order to be safe. He sat back down next to Aaron and turned his attention to the boy. “Did yer aunt have a time she was thinkin’ that you oughtta be home by?” 

Aaron looked at the watch on his wrist. “I have school tomorrow and I’m supposed to be in bed by nine. If she left to come get me now I’d be home in time but...you could tell her that this is more important than school so I could stay.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Yeah, that’s what my Dad always said and look at me.” He shook his head. “Nah, I think maybe you oughtta head home soon. That is...unless yer bus comes by here… Does it?” 

Aaron shook his head slowly. “No. Aunt Jenna drives me to school cuz the kids always pick on me. I don’t mind though. Sometimes she takes me to McDonald’s for breakfast.” 

Dean looked up at Naythin and frowned confusedly. “Pack kids?” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah. Once the kids shift for the first time, they go to a pack run private school. Before that, it’s human public school.” He raised his hand and rubbed Aaron’s back. Lifting his free hand he tapped Aarons left hand. “Remember what I said earlier? You do it.” He looked up at Dean and gave him a _not now_ look. 

Dean looked down at Aaron and leaned over so he could see the kid’s face. “Hey,” he murmured gently. “You okay? Would….would you like to stay the night here? With me and Arie...and Naythin. We usually keep him in a dark closet but we’ll let him out tonight, just for you.” He grinned and winked at Naythin. He might not be able to fix Aaron, to take away the hell he had gone through for so long, but he could make those kids cut their shit. After all, he was Dean Winchester, the thing under ever Lycan’s bed ready to reach out and snatch them away. 

Aaron looked at Naythin and Dean and grinned. “Can I? Really? I’d have to ask my aunt but wow...that would be so cool!” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do. I’ll give your aunt a call real quick and find out where Arie is and let her know.” He pinned Naythin with his stare. “Naythin’ll keep you company until I get back. Won’t you, Naythin? I might be a little while finding Arie so just hang out with him. Okay?” He tried to give Naythin a pointed look, one that said he was going to talk to his wife, about a lot of things, but he wasn’t totally sure if the message was getting through.

Looking down to make sure Aaron’s plate was empty, Naythin reached around the kid and scooped him up in his arms and started to tickle him. “I got him. Go talk to Arie.” He stood up and flipped Aaron onto his shoulder and glared at Dean. “I don’t sleep in the frickin’ closet, dude!” Rolling his eyes, he walked away with Aaron squealing and laughing on his shoulder. 

Dean stood watching the pair for a long minute before finally turning away and starting inside. He paused next to Hawk on his way. “Hey, I need to make a call to Aaron’s aunt and find my wife to tell her he’s spendin’ the night. If I don’t get back in time and the natives get restless can you show ‘em how to dismantle, clean and rebuild a rifle? They’re gonna need it because a good bit of what’s out there is slowed or killed by rock salt pellets. Their rifle’s are gonna be their new best friends.”

Hawk nodded and grinned. “Yer speakin’ my language. No problem. Go do what needs doin’. Don’t worry about the kid. He’s safer with Naythin than a pack of pit bulls.” 

Dean clapped Hawk on the back. “Thanks man I appreciate it.” He looked back at Aaron and Naythin and nodded as he looked back at Hawk. “Don’t I know it.” He smiled and patted the man’s shoulder one last time before stepping past and going inside. He pulled his cell from his pocket as soon as he was away from the hustle and bustle going on outside and pressed the contact listing for Jenna’s number, waiting for her to pick up.”

Jenna started the dryer and walked back upstairs to the kitchen when the kitchen phone started. Looking at the clock, she smiled and picked up the receiver. “Coleman residence.” 

“Hi, it’s Dean. Listen Aaron said it might be time for him to go home with the time and all, but I was wondering...if I take him to school in the morning can he sleep over? Arie and myself and Naythin’ll watch him like a hawk, I promise. There won’t be a minute where he’s not smilin’ or bein’ hugged, or both. He’ll be in good hands. But I get it if you’d rather not, and that’s totally fine.” 

Jenna pulled out a chair from the table and slowly sank into it. “Uhh...wow. This wasn’t his idea was it? He can be a very persuasive kid. I don’t want him to be an inconvenience.” 

“Oh no ma’am, it was all my idea. He just looked so sad about having to leave. He managed to pin Naythin and now they’re best friends I think.” He chuckled. “And well...I can’t fix what happened to him and I can’t take away all these years of pain and all but, what I can do is make damn good and sure those little assholes don’t pick on him anymore.” He heard Missouri’s voice in his head telling him to watch his mouth. “Uh, I’m - I’m sorry for the language, ma’am.” 

Reaching for a napkin, Jenna wiped her eyes and smiled. “Well, he told you huh. It’s been hard for him. Even harder since his parents...but...okay. Yeah, he can stay. All his books are at school I’m sure he has a change of clothes at school.” She cleared her throat and laughed softly. “You really are something else. Arie is a very lucky girl.” 

Dean nodded to her words. “I’m not worried about the clothes I can always send someone out to buy him an outfit for school tomorrow,” he responded dismissively. He smiled at her compliment and came as close to blushing as Dean had ever come. “Thank you, ma’am. I guess I’m a keeper, she hasn’t tossed me out yet.” He chuckled but inside he wasn’t so sure that tonight wouldn’t be the night. “I’ll give ya a call as soon as he’s settled in the morning at school just so that you’ll know and won’t worry about him.” 

“Thank you, Dean. Please tell Aaron I’ll pick him up after school and well...thank you. I seem to be saying that a lot so please don’t think they’re empty words.” She stared at Aaron's empty chair and was missing him already. 

“I sure will. If you want me to have him call before he goes to bed, I can.” He knew that his own mother had asked the mothers of his friends to call so he could tell her goodnight. Granted he was only four, but still, he figured it was a parental thing that they all did. “You’re more than welcome. If anything you’re doin’ our Boogeyman a favor, he isn’t being all pouty with Aaron here. I might hire Aaron to be Naythin’s personal happy face maker.” He chuckled and grinned teasingly despite the fact she couldn’t see it. 

Jenna smiled into the phone. “I would appreciate that very much.” Her smile grew at the thought of Aaron getting along with Naythin Emerson. The man had a reputation a mile wide and just as deep. “I’m glad to hear it. Aaron has a way of charming people.” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “That he does. Not to cut it short but I have to make up a bed and find my wife and the linens, so I’m gonna go. But I’ll be sure that before Aaron crawls into bed he gives you a call. Have a good night, Jenna. Bye.” He hung up the phone and stretched. One down one to go. Sadly this is the one he was most afraid of getting in touch with. 

He heaved a heavy sigh and searched the house for one of the workers and came across a woman who seemed to be plumping pillows in between washing dishes. He wondered if Kristof knew she was in his kitchen, but decided not to pry. “Um, excuse me. Do you know if Doc Michaels is still here and also, do you happen to know where my wife might have went?” His brows rose with the last of his questions.

Maggie looked up and froze. Swallowing hard, she finally found her voice and nodded slowly. “Doctor Michaels is in the clinic and I believe Arie was upstairs in your suite.” Holy shit, she was in the same room as Dean Winchester. The girls at the bridge club were never going to believe this. 

Dean frowned. “Uh, not to bother you, but could someone get a message to Doc Michaels that I need to see him. That Arie and I need to see him.” His eyes widened. “Oh no, no, no, it’s not the baby. It’s not about that. He - he should know what it’s about.” 

Maggie nodded slowly and reached for the house phone and called down to the clinic. “Doctor Michaels. Mr. Winchester would like you to come up to their suite. He said you would know what it was about...Okay...thank you, I’ll tell him.” Hanging up the phone, Maggie looked across the room at Dean. “He said he’ll be right up and to wait for him by the basement door.” 

Shit. Well there went preparing his wife. Okay, it could still work. He pulled out his cell and pressed Arie’s number on his contact list and waited while it rang as he made his way to the security office, unlocked it and went inside. He quickly grabbed a book off the pile and hurried back out the door to wait for the doctor by the basement steps as he’d requested. 

Arie had spent close to an hour in the tub soaking. The only reason she got out was her skin had started to seriously prune up. After drying her hair, she put on one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of sweats, crawled into bed and turned on the TV. She was tired but chalked it up to stress and refused to let it go any further. Her cell phone started to vibrate on the nightstand as she was flipping channels. She reached for it blindly without looking at the caller ID. “What.” 

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like maybe she could see him through the damn thing or something. Placing it back against his ear he was silent a moment. “Uh hi. I guess I called at a bad time…” 

Arie sat up on the bed and turned the TV off. “Oh, Hi! No, it’s fine. How’s it going out there?” 

“Uh, it’s good. Naythin found a friend. Which um I invited to stay over...I couldn’t help it, Ar, the kid gets made fun of at school and...I’m gonna go in there and actually use the fear that I supposedly strike into the hearts of Lycan young, or at least that’s what Naythin says, and get those little brats to shut their frickin’ pie holes.” 

“I uh, also figured out something...about me. Uh, Doc Michaels will be up in a minute and we’ll come up to our room so we can all talk about it. I figured a lot out. Thankfully my brother was a geek and logged tons of information I never knew he had. But anyway...don’t freak out. I’m okay...I just want everyone to be on the same page and Naythin threw a temper tantrum when I didn’t run right up to you the second I figured it out, but I wanted the three of us there. Not just you and me. Doc Michaels needs to know what he’s dealing with.” 

When Dean said _the kid_ , she knew exactly who he was talkin about. “Of course he can stay the night. Aaron has had a really hard time of it. He’s stuck and kids don’t understand why he doesn’t grow up like they do so they pick on him. Just don’t scare them. One Boogeyman of the pack is enough.” 

Arie gripped the phone tightly and all that calm zen she’d achieved in the tub went right out the window. “Remind me to hug Naythin for his well timed tantrum. We’ll talk about it when you get up here.” She ended the call and tossed the phone on the bed. Her hands started to shake so hard Arie had to clench them into fists to stop it. Her chest got tight and her heart started to race. When Dean says _don’t freak out_ or _I’m fine_ , Arie does the opposite because it’s never that easy with him 

Dean sighed heavily when the phone went dead in his ear. He swore under his breath and closed his eyes as he held the phone so tightly in his hand that it creaked as he brought it up to the bridge of his nose. _I’m gonna kill you, Naythin Emerson_ , he thought. 

Gordon was both relieved and a little concerned about the call regarding Dean. He gathered up his bag and headed upstairs. He was relieved that Dean might actually be admitting he was less than 100% and concerned about what was wrong. When he reached the top of the stairs, opened the door carefully and stepped through. He spotted Dean stand a little ways off, his forehead furrowed at the look on the man’s face. “Dean? Everything okay?” He knew the answer before he asked it but Gordon wanted it to be Dean’s idea to answer. 

Dean pried his eyes open and quickly straightened and lowered his cell, stuffing it into his pocket. “Yes and no and prob’ly no again?” He sighed heavily. “Good news, I figured out why I’m not healing, the real reason. It wasn’t healing Naythin that made me weak before going out to fight the Hellhounds, it was the hellhounds blood. I’ll explain upstairs. But it’s not because Arie’s pissed...and worried...and prob’ly pissed again. I’d planned to tell her, but I got a security team to run, a pack to take care of. I don’t have time…” He sighed. “I know, I know, if I’m not 100% how can I be any good to anyone. I know.” He turned and waved a hand and arm toward the stairs. For the doctor to lead the way. 

“It’s probably none of my business since I’m only the pack physician and their health and well being are my main concern but, in my professional opinion, you have your list of priorities backwards.” Gordon held up his hands and took a small step back. “It’s my opinion and nothing more. Take it anyway you wish but if you want to remain happily married you might want to rethink them...just a little.” With a small shrug of his shoulder, he headed for the stairs without another a word. 

Dean followed the doctor up the stairs his forehead furrowed with confusion. He stopped the man at the top of the stairs. “Okay, I’ll bite, what should my priorities be?” 

Gordon stopped and looked at Dean and sighed. “If I have to tell you what your number one priority above all else should be, you have a serious problem on your hands.” He turned and headed down the hall and knocked on the Alpha’s suite door. 

“Arie?” Dean asked as he caught up to the Doc. “It’s Arie, right? Of course it is, I mean the baby and...yeah, I know. I just...I didn’t want to worry her and in not worrying her I worried her.” 

Gordon turned to face Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not as thick headed as they said you were. Now, let’s try and calm down your wife, shall we?” 

Dean nodded, “Definitely.” 

Arie hadn’t moved after hanging up with Dean. Her usual mode was to pace a hole in the floor but she was just too tired to even think about it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on her knees as she stared at the door. Arie kept willing herself to calm down and to not go ballistic the minute Dean walked through the door. He sounded fine on the phone so there wasn’t any reason to get upset. Oh screw that! He’d been less than forthcoming with something important, and if he said he didn’t tell her right away so she didn’t worry Arie was going to kill him. Good thing Doc Michaels was coming with him because his services just might be needed. 

A soft knock at the door got her attention and Arie sat back on the pillows pulling the blanket up to her chest. “It’s open.” 

Dean was tapping the book he held against his thigh as he stood there with Doc Michaels like it wasn’t his room too. When he heard her yell that it was open he reached out and turned the knob and pushed the door open, again letting him go first. Hell maybe with a witness there she wouldn’t hang him by his nuts. 

“Uh, baby? It’s uh, me and Doc Michaels…” He glanced at the doctor with a _don’t let her eat me_ look and cleared his throat. 

Following Dean into the room, Gordon put on his best bedside manner smile. “Good evening, Arie.” He stepped away from Dean and went to set his bag down on the chair on Arie’s side of the bed. Looking back at Dean, he arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest looking quickly at Arie and back at Dean. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean walked in. _Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly_. She’d suck him dry and not in the way he liked. “Hey, doc.” Arie gave Dean a knowing look and huffed. “Oh for Pete’s sake just tell me what it is.” 

Dean took a seat at the end of the bed near Arie’s feet and laid a hand against her ankle. He glanced toward the doctor swallowed hard before returning his attention to Arie. “I want to go on the record saying that I had planned to tell you tonight even without Naythin’s temper tantrum. I was just gonna wait till training was over. And I still needed to wait until Aaron had someone looking after him, so that’s not all my fault. Plus I wanted Doc Michaels to hear it too. So don’t think that I wasn’t going to tell you, I was. All Naythin’s tantrum did was hurry it up by a couple hours. And that’s mostly because I have Hawk teaching them how to dismantle, clean and rebuild a rifle. And Naythin’s actually smiling with Aaron to play with so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “That’s it, honey, we’re going to have to buy Naythin a child.” When his joke was met with absolute silence he nervously cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, so anyway… Remember when I told you about Sam and his demon blood thing? It made him stronger, kinda like Super Sam, remember?” He nodded to his own words and flipped pages in the book he brought and handed it to Arie and pointed to Doc Michaels so he could see too. “It’s the hellhound blood, it’s poisonous. I didn’t think of it before but I added it to the list in the book I made. Apparently my geek boy brother had notes he didn’t even tell me about, I just happened to find them among all the crap I had in here. I have hellhound poisoning. But I’m Super Lycan, remember? It wasn’t healing Naythin that weakened me, it was all just the hellhound blood. Most humans die on contact. Lycans, a little bit slower. But it explains the sluggishness of my healing. Normally I heal almost instantly,” he looked at the doc when he said that last part. “I’m still healing, it’s just slow...like normal Lycan slow.” He looked from one to the other and neither of them looked happy or like they were glad to hear what he’d discovered. What the hell? Sometimes he really missed hunters. 

Gordon started standing up and by the time Dean finished he was sitting down on the chair with his bag on the floor. He leaned forward letting his forearms rest on his knees as he studied the pattern in the rug on the floor. “From a clinical standpoint, it’s a very interesting concept.” He looked up at Dean, trying to see through his clothing and into the areas he’d been injured. “I’d like to get a few vials of blood to run some tests on. Check white blood count etc. If your body is fighting off the hellhound blood, it could be treating it as any other virus. if that’s the case then there’s nothing that can be done except to monitor you until it’s run it’s course. The fact that it’s slowing your healing bothers me. I won’t lie, it is concerning especially when we don’t know what exactly isn’t healing like it should. I did hear some wheezing in your lungs earlier and if that is the area that isn’t healing, over time it could develop scar tissue and affect your lungs ability to do their job properly. Lycan or not, it could happen.” He sat back in the chair and crossed his ankles. “It’s a shame we can’t get our hands on some hellhound blood. It would be very interesting to see what makes it tick.” 

Arie sat on the bed and listened to Dean try and humor his way out of the situation. She had to try really hard not to roll her eyes or huff. When he started talking about the hellhound blood and how it was slowing his healing. How it was poisonous to humans to the point of being fatal and, from the sound of it, could kill a Lycan over time. She was glad that Dean’s ability to heal himself had nothing to do with healing Naythin but this wasn’t exactly the kind of tradeoff she was hoping for. It was easier to hold onto the fact that Dean had been worn out from healing Naythin but, hellhound poisoning? Yeah, not better. Arie rubbed the palms of her hands together under the blanket remembering how they’d been covered with both Dean’s blood and the hellhounds blood for hours after he’d been hurt. 

“So the hellhound blood would have to, I don’t know, get inside someone before it killed them or made them sick...like Dean?” No way was she going to tell Dean, she’d practically rolled in the stuff. Hypocrite much? You better believe it. 

Dean sighed and looked from the doctor to Arie and swiped the book back, the book neither of them had bothered to look at. “Well according to Sam the blood is like any other poison. It’s the most potent when taken into the body. But it can also affect those who have only had it on their skin. Supposedly it’s not fatal. Or at least there aren’t any records of fatalities. But those who absorb it, like with a pesticide, do get pretty sick.” He licked his lips and glanced at the doctor. “Yeah, I thought about all that on my back too. So I was kinda soakin’ in it for a whole day. Guess that makes it only being four days since it all happened seem a little less disturbing, huh?” 

He looked over at the doctor. “Who says we can’t get hellhound blood? I happen to know an angel that could probably get us all we wanted.” 

Gordon looked over at Arie while Dean talked trying to get her attention without making it obvious. He’d doubled up on gloves prior to Dean’s arrival in the clinic but Arie had already been touching Dean before he arrived. Her hands, and halfway up the underside of her arms were covered in Dean’s and the hellhounds blood. He thought back to see if he could remember how long she’d been exposed but came up empty. He quickly looked to Dean when he mentioned an angel getting all they needed. “I don’t think we need very much. A few vials would suffice. As I said, I’d like to get some blood from you, Dean to see what’s going on there and also, I’d like to check your lungs as well.” 

Okay, so it was sounding more and more like she was in trouble here. Arie had been steadily getting more tired every day. It wasn’t noticeable to anyone else, she told people it was stress and the baby and they dropped it. Well, it wasn’t stress or the baby. Shit, she’d been poisoned. She dropped a hand onto her stomach and drew in a shaky breath. “I think we have a problem, guys.” Arie kept her eyes on the blanket but she could feel two sets of eyes staring at her. Without looking at either of them, Arie pushed on. “I had the blood all over my hands and arms for a few hours at least. I’ve been getting tired over the past couple of days but didn’t think anything of it.” 

Dean nodded to every test the doctor said and had been about to ask if he wanted to do the test now but was cut off when Arie spoke up. Dean’s forehead creased with confusion and by the time she had finished he didn’t have to be told that he was white as a ghost, he could feel it. He quickly looked at the doctor. “Can you…? Is there…? What do you need?” 

Gordon reached into his bag and pulled out his stethoscope. He stood up and walked towards the bed but stopped halfway when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “Dean...Dean. What I need for you to do right now, is to go on the other side of the bed and sit next to Arie. Can you do that?” He didn’t want to get bit and if Dean was occupied with something other than the fact that his wife was ill he had a better chance of getting the exam over with fully intact. He waited for Dean to move and when he was settled next to Arie, he stood next to the bed and smiled. “Let’s have a listen to your heart and lungs, shall we?” He kept an eye on Dean to make sure he didn’t take offense to him being so close to Arie. When he was satisfied her lungs and heart were normal, he stood up and glanced at her belly. “As much as I wanted the appointment at your leisure I think we need to do the ultrasound as soon as possible. It’s still very early in the pregnancy and I don’t think there would be anything wrong but, unless that book of yours has any information on what the effects of Hellhound blood is on pregnant Lycans I’d rather be safe than sorry.” 

Arie prepared herself for Dean’s reaction and he didn’t disappoint. She felt terrible and didn't want him to think it was any of his fault. When the doctor suggested he sit next to her, Arie could have kissed the man. Arie raised an arm and wrapped it around Dean the second he got close to her. She hugged him close and let her head rest on his. Arie wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay but she really didn’t know if that was true or not. “Uhh, yeah. Of course. We can do it tomorrow, first thing.” 

Dean nodded somewhat dumbly to the doctor and he couldn’t even remember getting to his feet and walking around to his side of the bed. He did remember getting into bed however, because he had to remind himself that he couldn’t pull her too close or else the doctor wasn’t going to be able to do any of the things he needed to do. When Arie wrapped her arm around him he thought he might actually cry and turned his head toward her neck. His hand went to her stomach and his thumb rubbed tender circles against the skin. When he saw the doctor shadow shift he picked his head up so he could see and pulled his hand away from Arie’s stomach in case there was more that the doctor needed to do. Dean lifted his brows and bit at his own bottom lip. “Is tomorrow soon enough? If you want to get my blood stuff started, we can do that now, then you can concentrate on Ar.” 

“Tomorrow morning is fine. Arie isn’t showing any signs of distress and there’s no bleeding?” He looked at her and when Arie shook her head no, he smiled and nodded. “It’s safe to say tomorrow is fine. If you don’t mind, Dean, I’d like to take this book with me so I can do some reading tonight.” He picked up his bag and started for the door. As he opened the door, he looked back at the bed and his heart broke for the two of them. “Get some rest, will you?” Gordon stepped through the door and pulled it closed behind him. 

Arie watched the doctor leave and didn’t move until the door was closed. Sliding down, she raise her other arm and wrapped it across Dean’s stomach. She didn’t know what to say to make him feel better or to lessen the worry that slowly crept up her spine. All she kept hearing was that hellhound blood could kill a Lycan over time. 

Dean nodded to the doctor when he asked for the book. “Keep it. I made a lot so it won’t hurt us at all if you kept it.” He nodded and tried to smile though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, Doc Michaels, for everything. Seriously.” When the doctor pulled the door closed, Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He had to keep his game face on and not look as terrified as he felt. He had to keep his chin up so that Arie would also. It was his fault. It was all his fault. When he’d thought it had been a fight, one that they had, for the most part, come out victors in, other than his injuries, he’d thought differently. But Lou was right, he’d brought this on himself, and his family. It was his fault. A muscle in his jaw pulsed and he had to fight not to allow the low growl in his throat to happen. Instead he opened his eyes and turned toward Arie. “I, uh, after all this I guess I’ll see if Naythin’ll take Aaron with him to bed, I was gonna ask if you might have wanted to practice having a kid for the night.” He smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “If it’s not someone else’s kid it’ll be ours, we’ll have to kick Naythin out of his pig sty just so we can be alone.” He chuckled and wondered if it sounded as fake as it felt. “I also need to make sure he takes Aaron to school in the morning and puts the fear of God into those little bastards.”

The tears started without any warning. It wasn’t one of those hard sobbing crying jags, it was those quiet tears that just flowed down a person’s cheek one at a time. Arie would have loved to have played Mom for the evening and even gone with to take Aaron to school. Nothing like having the Alpha pair escort you to school to get people to back off. “I uhh...yeah. I think it would be best for Naythin to watch Aaron. It’ll be good for Aaron and Naythin both. Yeah. That’s fine.” Arie kept staring at the door as if it was all a huge joke and the doctor was going to come back and in and yell April Fools or something. 

Dean nodded his understanding and he didn’t fault Arie for her tears, had he been able, somewhere private, he would have cried a few himself. Yeah knowing that you or your baby might die was pretty heavy news. Nothing like it to totally put a person out of the mood to pop popcorn and watch cartoons with someone else's kid. “Lemme just call him. I don’t wanna leave you here alone. Lemme just get outta these clothes, okay?” 

“No.” Arie grabbed Dean’s wrist and stopped his movement. “No. Go downstairs and deal with the guys and tell Aaron what’s going on. It would be better if he heard it from you. I’ll be fine. I’m fine. Honest. Go take care of business and then come back.” 

Dean would have called her bluff, he knew she was fulla shit, she was even using his best lines. But he had a feeling he knew what she was going to do. Arie was strong and she wouldn’t want to throw a fit, curse every god and goddess she ever knew, in front of someone else, no matter who they were. He felt the same way. “Okay,” he murmured hoarsely, swallowing back the tears that threatened. “But I won’t be long, okay?” 

Arie nodded and as much as she wanted to, she didn’t look at Dean or move her hands to hug him. If she did the dam would burst along with her temper and she didn’t want him to see that. “Okay...okay.” She pried her fingers from his wrist and both hands dropped to her belly, her fingers splayed out and her palms lay flat against it. 

Dean grit his teeth as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He had to force himself to leave her, to get out of bed, to not kiss her and his little peanut. But he knew that would only make them both cry and scream and rant and rage. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand as he headed for the door, at it he paused and looked back. “I love you.” He turned and walked out before both of them could lose it. He hurried down the hall toward the stairs and to the back door. 

He walked purposefully toward Aaron and Naythin and snatched Aaron right out of Naythin’s grip. “How’s things goin’ out here? You havin’ a good time with ole Boogeyman?” He asked Aaron. He put the kid on his feet and crouched down in front of him. “Look, buddy, somethin’s come up. Arie’s real sick so I can’t take you to school tomorrow, I need to be with her. We’re worried about the baby too. So I gotta be there for her. You understand? I was thinkin’ that maybe Naythin could take you, would that be alright?” He felt like total shit for breaking his word to the kid. 

Arie waited for the door to close before, she pushed the blanket down to her thighs. Pulling up the t-shirt so her belly was bare, she placed both hands on it and closed her eyes. “Listen up, kiddo. This is your Mother. You need to fight off whatever’s goin’ on in there okay? You’ve got powerful killer genes so do whatever you need to keep cookin’. Don’t make me ground you before you’re even born.” She stayed with her hands on her stomach for a long time before reluctantly pulling them away and sliding her shirt back into place and stared at the door waiting for Dean to come back. 

Aaron was over the moon with all the attention he’d been getting. Hawk had shown them the different parts of the rifle, how to take it apart and put it back together again. They’d even had a contest to see who could do it the fastest and he’d beaten two of the other guys. When he saw Dean coming back, he was about to tell him what he’d done but stopped when he heard Arie was sick. “It’s okay. Aunt Jenna stays home with me when I’m sick so you should stay with Arie cuz she’s sick.” The thought of The Boogeyman taking him to school was right up there with Dean taking him. 

 

The kid’s simplistic look at things touched Dean’s heart and with his emotions already in a whirlwind his bottom lip started to quiver a little and he had to bite it to keep it still as he bowed his head and fought back the tears that wanted to fill his eyes. 

Naythin had been having a blast with the kid around and even made him an honorary member of the security team. He’d seen Dean making a beeline for them and knew from the look on his face something was wrong. He let Dean take Aaron and he stood between them and the rest of the group acting as a human or Lycan shield. Hearing that Arie was sick, dropped Naythin to his knees. He put a hand on Aaron’s back and nodded slowly in agreement to taking care of him. “Hey, little man. I’ve got some videos up in my room. You like Godzilla? I’ve got ‘em all. Even the originals. We’ll have a guys night and in the morning we’ll make sure those kids know that you’re in tight with The Boogeyman.” He glanced over at Dean and quickly redirected the kid’s attention. “Why don’t you go over to Hawk and have him show you how to put the tripod on his rifle.” He waited for the kid to run off before he turned back to Dean. Leaning in, he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Talk to me, Dean. What’s wrong with Arie?”

Dean shook his head and slowly picked his head up and wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand. “In a minute. Just...gimme a minute…” He sniffled a couple times and tried to remove all traces of tears from his face before he walked over to Hawk and put a hand on his shoulder. “You call it tonight. When you're done, they’re done for the night. Trade off if your newly up or go to sleep if you’ve been at it all day. Make sure everyone eats and have a good night, I gotta go, Arie’s not feelin’ too good.” 

Hawk looked at Dean and froze. He could tell from his eyes that he’d been crying and that set off all kinds of alarms in his head. He glanced over at Naythin and when the kid looked just as bad, he nodded to Dean. “Yeah. Of course. Anything. Take as long as you need, Dean.” He raised his hand and gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze. “Little man here is stayin’ with Naythin tonight so call me if anything comes up.” 

Dean managed a smile though if he wasn’t careful it was going to wind up being a teary one. “Thanks, man. I mean it. Thank you.” He gave Hawk a nod and had to walk away. “You boys behave out there tonight.” He called back to make them all laugh. He jerked his head for Naythin to follow him into the kitchen so they could talk. 

Naythin was hot on Dean’s ass as they walked from the yard into the kitchen. As much as it bugged him, he kept his mouth shut and let Dean take the lead. Arie being sick was not good because Lycans didn’t get sick and if she was sick what was going on with the baby. 

Dean turned as he reached the counter and leaned back against it. “It’s the hellhound blood. Arie got hellhound blood on her hands and her arms and it seeped into her system. Naythin, according to what Sam found even a Lycan can die from hellhound poisoning.” 

His heart sank in his chest and if the island hadn’t been there to hold him up, Naythin would have been on the floor. He’d remembered going into the room and seeing the blood on her hands but it didn’t register that there was anything wrong with it. “I just saw her earlier. She looked a little tired but that’s it. Are you sure? Maybe it’s just stress.” 

Dean shook his head. “It’s not stress, it’s the damn hellhound blood wearin’ her down. And I know because I found it in Sam’s notes. I dunno why he was lookin’ at the fuckin’ effects it had on Lycans but he did and it's there in black and white and believe me, Naythin. Sammy didn’t make mistakes, not on this shit. This is the shit he lived for, researching. Besides Doc Michaels looked at her and he agrees. He wants to do an ultrasound of the baby first thing in the morning. It’s all my fuckin’ fault. Lou was right, I brought this here, I brought this to my family. I did this to them!” 

Naythin let Dean go. He didn’t know a whole lot about Sam but from what Bobby had said the guy was a research nerd or something so the odds of him making a mistake this big were slim. When Dean started with the blame game, Naythin got pissed. He walked around the island and stopped right in front of Dean. “You gotta stop that shit right now. It’s not going to do you, Arie or the baby any good. You don’t think she’s not up there right now blaming herself? She was the first one to get to you and she had her hands all over you trying to help you before anyone could even think about moving. Her first thought was you and not what might happen if she touched you. Just stop. You need to be thinking of something to help her and not whose fault it is because it’s no one’s fault. It happened.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “Funny shit comin’ from you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed because I know what this _I don’t care about anything or anyone_ bullshit is about. First it was about your family, and I get that. But now it’s about that piece of ass. Really? And no, Naythin that was not love. Your wife, she loved you. That little bitch, she didn’t love you, I don't care if she screamed it every time you fucked her. If she loved you she would have stood by you, just like your wife would have. Big difference m’friend. Big difference.” 

Naythin bit back the growl and glared keeping his voice low. “What I got goin’ on in here.“ He tapped the side of his head hard, “Has very little to do with what Kyla did. I got distracted and got hurt over it...damn near died and it got people hurt that I care about so excuse me if I want to make sure that shit don’t happen again. What you have goin’ on is totally different. Your self loathing doesn't even compare to how much I beat myself up everyday for what happened to you. So yeah, there is a HUGE fucking difference.” 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “You don’t hear very good, do ya? I told you that healin’ you had nothing to do with me gettin’ hurt. Hellhound poisoning, remember?” He held up a hand when Naythin started to say something about it. “I don’t have time to fight with you right now. I have to go be with my wife and my peanut. Either or both of which might not be here soon. Oh and tell someone to go out and buy Aaron some clothes for school tomorrow. I don’t care if they have to wake people up to do it either.” He turned and headed out of the kitchen but paused at the doorway without looking back. “I promised Jenna that I’d have Aaron call to say goodnight. Please make sure that happens.” He waited for any arguments or comments and when there wasn’t any he continued toward the stairs so he could get back to his and Arie’s room. 

Naythin bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. He wanted to punch Dean right upside his stubborn head. There was no way he could know that the healing didn’t affect him. None. So screw off, buddy. There was no way he was going to convince him otherwise. After Dean walked out, it took Naythin a good fifteen minutes before he was calm enough to go back outside and find Aaron. It wasn’t the kid’s fault any of this happened and he wasn’t going to let it ruin the kid's night. 

Reaching his and Arie’s room, Dean rapped against the door with his knuckles as he pushed the door open. “It’s me,” he murmured. “You okay?” he slipped inside and closed and locked the door behind him. He shrugged out of his over shirt and tossed it on the floor, then reached back for a handful of cotton and pulled off his tee and tossed it down as he made his way toward the bed. 

_No_ “Yeah. I’m okay.” She watched Dean walk towards her peeling off layers of clothes. Usually that had her body roaring to life with a serious case of lust but all it did at that moment was make her itchy to touch him. To wrap all that warmth around her and make all this go away. To make the whole hellhound blood stuff nonexistent. She knew she was being unrealistic but her brain didn’t see it that way.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed on his side and untied his boots, toeing them off. Then tugged his socks off before standing and unfastening his jeans. He slid them down his body and kicked them to the side before crawling into bed beside Arie. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping his around her waist, one hand going to her back to rub soothingly while the other pushed back stray locks of hair from her face and traced the line of her collarbone and down further along her arm. He was still and quiet for a few moments in the semidarkness of the room. “Are you scared?” he finally murmured so softly had she been human she would have missed it. 

Arie let Dean pull her to him. She faced his chest, her arms tucked between them, her palms flat against his bare chest. She could smell his cologne, the soap he’d used to shower with and even the shampoo he’d used. Arie was careful to keep her hands from his side just incase there was a problem closer to the surface that hadn't healed. There weren’t many times they laid quiet like this and it really bothered her that it took a potential tragedy to make it happen. Arie took a slow deep breath and let it out before answering. “Terrified.” There wasn’t a whole lot more she could say without completely losing it. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he had expected her to say, but what she did made him feel that much worse. “Me too,” he whispered hoarsely as he blinked back tears. “I’m sorry...for all this. I should have been more prepared. I should have looked this stuff up sooner...I dunno. I just…” he swallowed hard and fought against the sob that wanted to break through. “I don’t want to...I can’t…” He couldn’t seem to get the words _lose you_ past his lips. 

Arie slid her arm over his side so she could pull him closer and leaned her forehead against his chest. “There was no time. We had no way of knowing it was Meg or even hellhounds until it was too late. There’s nothing you or anyone else could have done.” Arie tipped her head up just enough so she could kiss him on the chest. “Don’t blame yourself for this. Please.” She could feel that tightness in her chest right before the tears came and she fought to keep them back. 

Dean sniffled and tried to think of something else they could talk about, something less depressing, less heartbreaking, less painful. “I have Naythin takin’ care of Aaron like we talked about, Aaron didn’t seem too upset by the change in plans.” He actually managed a chuckle. “I uh, told Naythin to get someone to go into town and get the boy some clothes for tomorrow, even if we had to wake people up. I’m meant to do it earlier but…” He shrugged and stared at the ceiling like it was going to hold all the answers to life and death. “Hawk said that since Naythin was keepin Aaron tonight, if we needed anything to give him a call.” 

“Aaron is a good kid. If his shift would have gone as it was supposed to, he’d have been like Beth. Very neutral...a peacemaker.” Arie let her hand slide up and down Dean’s back as she talked. The motion always seemed to help calm him down and she could tell he was losing his grip on the tight hold he had on his emotions. “It’s okay, Dean. It’s just us. I love you, so much. I love our baby. Dean…” Arie was losing her own battle with her tears. “I don’t want to die.” Her voice a ragged whisper.

Dean tightened his hold on Arie and buried his face against her neck. The warmth of his breath mingled with the wetness of his tears as he cried. “I won’t let you,” he murmured against her skin. He slid one hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her hair, holding a mass of the soft strands in a fisted hand, as though if he held on tight enough he might be able to stave off Death from coming to collect her. 

Arie slid her free hand under Dean’s pillow and wrapped it around his shoulders getting as close to him ass she could without crawling under his skin. This was so screwed up. It never failed. Just when things seemed to go their way someone or some _thing_ got in the way. It was as if Fate, or whatever people called it, had it in for them. She blinked several times trying to clear away her tears without letting go of Dean. “Cas.” She pulled her head back a little and tried to look at Dean. “Call Cas.” 

Dean had made up his mind back when he was downstairs with Aaron and Naythin, he was going to heal Arie...and their baby. What was the worst that could happen? He was going to try. He knew better than to tell Arie, she wouldn’t want him to. He was already weak enough, she’d say. It could kill you, she would argue. Without her, he might as well not be here anyway. He knew he would never love anyone again. That went without saying. And pack life wasn’t for him. Not if he was alone. If anything happened, he’d nominate Naythin and Hawk as his replacements and leave, go back to hunting, bury the pain as deep as he could under booze. He’d recklessly go after anything, kill as many sonsabitches as he could before going out in a blaze of glory. That or simply drive the Impala off a cliff somewhere. He hadn’t made up his mind exactly which idea he liked better. It took him a minute or two for Arie’s words to push past the haze of pain and heartbreak that were choking him. 

“Cas?” he murmured as though he’d never heard the name before. He slowly, almost reluctantly picked his head up, sniffled and pulled his head back far enough so that he could see her face in the semi darkness. He nodded numbly. “Yeah...Cas…” He sniffled again and opened his mouth to speak only to close it again as he fought back the pain that tried to choke him. “Cas! Come on, buddy, I need you. Cas!”

Arie pulled her hand away from Dean’s back to use her shirt to wipe her cheeks. Dropping her head back onto Dean’s chest, she prayed silently to every God and Goddess she could think of to help. Arie wasn’t one to pray to God but at that moment she tossed him in as well. Closing her eyes, she called out to Cas. “Cas! Please! This is important.” 

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. “He didn’t show when Naythin needed him either...I dunno...he _is_ the head guy up there now...I dunno…” he leaned back in and buried his face against her neck. Drawing in her scent he sighed in contentment before the thought of never having her scent surround him again made his chest ache and he fought back the sob that lodged itself in his throat as he tightened his hold, pulling her as close as he possibly could. 

“It’s okay.” She nodded against his chest. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll call Bobby. You have Sam’s notes so maybe there’s something in there?” Arie held him tight rubbing her hand up and down his back. “It’ll be okay.” She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince. 

Dean nodded against her skin. “Yeah...we’ll call Bobby…” He wanted to believe what she was saying, but he knew, somehow deep inside he knew...and it strengthened his resolve to heal her. Once she was asleep, so she wouldn’t know. He could do it. Everything would be okay. He was Super Lycan, he could do this and he’d be fine. And so would Arie and the baby. He squeezed his eyes closed and held onto that notion for all he was worth. “I love you,” he murmured softly, and pressed a kiss to the tender flesh of her neck. “I couldn’t make it without you...I jus’...I couldn’t.” 

“We have time.” Arie had no idea how long either of them had. She wasn’t a quitter and had no intention of just rolling over but the baby...that was a whole different story. “I love you too. Just...don’t let go, okay?” She didn’t realize how pathetic she sounded until after Arie had said it. She was the Alpha and had to be strong. Couldn’t show any weakness. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah...you too,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Arie tried to will herself to relax. To try and find the positive. They weren’t beaten. They had resources to find a cure or...something to beat this. Arie would talk to Doctor Michaels in the morning about a blood transfusion from Dean to her. There was no way Arie would even consider letting Dean try and heal them. He was fighting the hellhound poisoning already. If anything happened to him because of it, Arie would never forgive herself. 

Shifting slightly, Arie pushed her leg so it was under Dean’s, she tucked her chin and sighed. She couldn’t seem to get close enough to him. Couldn’t get enough of her skin against his. Arie was suddenly very tired. She fought to keep her eyes open but it was as if something was pulling them closed. “I’m so tired, Dean.” Arie wasn’t even sure if he heard her. Her arms and legs felt like lead weights and she just couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Ar. More than you’ll ever know.” He pressed another tender kiss to her flesh and nuzzled close. 

He waited until he heard her breathing even out and her body went lax in his arms. He pulled his head back slowly, very slowly so he could look at her. He smiled sadly, the look somewhat lopsided, as he took in her features. He leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips and tucked his head back where it had been. He squeezed his eyes closed and pushed every last bit of energy he had into her. He saw in his mind’s eye as his body pulled the hellhound blood from her body, absorbing it into his own. He watched each cell as it was cleaned from a dingy and soiled hue to bright and clean. The amniotic fluid around the baby became spotless and pure. And then, in the next second, he was falling, slamming down hard into an abyss, one that he couldn’t fight, couldn’t pull himself out of, or away from. Gone was the scent of Arie in his nostrils, the warmth of her body against his own. Now only a cold, almost sterile, darkness engulfed him.

Arie sighed and pushed herself against Dean’s chest. She was warm and comfortable. Stretching her legs under the blanket she was surprised that they felt light and strong again. The past few days, Arie had had a hard time staying on her feet without hanging on to something because they always seemed to shake after only a short while on her feet. Her eyes slowly opened to find Dean’s arm tucked under her pillow with his hand laying on her chest just above her heart. Looking down, she saw his other arm draped over her belly with his hand palm side down and his fingers spread out. Her head was tucked up under his chin and he seemed to be trying to cover her with his upper body. If someone had been standing behind Dean they never would have seen Arie laying next to him. 

She rolled gently onto her back, turning her face to his chest and nipped him gently. When he didn’t move, Arie tipped her head up to look at his face. He looked like he always did when he was asleep. Calm, relaxed, and at peace. “Dean.” 

Arie lift a hand and placed it on his shoulder and gave him a light shake. When he didn’t respond, she raised her head to get a better look at him. “Dean!” Arie shook him a little harder. Her heart skipped a beat when she sat up and his body rolled away from her with no resistance. “Dean!” She yelled his name, put her ear to his chest to listen for his heart beat, her fingers went to his throat to check for a pulse. His pulse was there but it was weak and lacked the steady rhythm it always had. Grabbing the house phone, Arie called Doc Michaels. 

“Something’s wrong with Dean. He won’t wake up.” She was near hysterics as she hung up and called Hawk. 

“You need to make sure everything is locked down tight. When Naythin gets back from taking Aaron, have him call me. Just do it.” Arie hung up the phone and went back to Dean’s side. “What happened? What’s wrong? Please, wake up.” 

Doc Michaels grabbed his bag and ran up to the Alpha suite. People scattered as he yelled for them to get out of his way. He was normally very sedate and quiet so his outburst shocked people, to say the least. Stopping at the door, he knocked softly. “Arie? It’s Gordon.” 

Arie leaned down and kissed Dean on the cheek. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Hurrying to the door, she pulled it open and stepped back letting Gordon in and closing it behind him. “He was like that when I woke up. I can’t get him to wake up.” She stopped at the foot of the bed, her arms wrapped around herself. 

Gordon pulled the sheet down to Dean’s waist, took out his stethoscope and started to exam Dean. “Pulse is weak, he doesn’t have a fever, he’s wheezing on both sides of his lungs now.” He checked the incision areas and found them healed but still a bright pink. “I need to get him down to the clinic so I can hook him up to a heart monitor.” 

Arie nodded numbly, picked up Dean’s jeans from the floor and pulled out his cell phone. Finding his contacts, she pulled up Naythin’s number and waited for him to pick up. Looking at the clock on Dean’s nightstand she just hoped he had already dropped Aaron off. 

Naythin, Darren and Ty flanked Aaron as they walked from the front parking lot to the main entrance of the school. After Aaron had fallen asleep, Naythin had Darren go to the store and buy him his own security uniform; black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black work boots. The kid hadn’t stopped smiling since he got dressed. All three men were dressed as if they were going on a high security mission; armed to the teeth, complete with ear buds. The trio of hardasses had the stern looks on their faces as they neared the door, Darren opened it and let the others pass through before resuming his position to Aaron's left. Teachers, staff, and students slowly peeled away from them and backed into the opposite walls as they walked to Aaron’s classroom. When they got to the door, Naythin went in first followed by Darren, Aaron then Ty. The boys teacher looked and paled to the point she looked like the floor was going to become her new best friend. Ty quickly went to her side, leaned down to her ear and told her what was going on. Darren and Naythin escorted Aaron to his desk and took up positions on either side. They had planned on staying with the boy all day as his personal security detail until Naythin’s cell phone started vibrating in his chest pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the caller ID and when he saw it was Arie, he bent down and told Aaron he’d be right back. He looked over at Ty and Darren and waved his phone at them and pointed to the hall. Closing the classroom’s door quietly, Naythin answered the phone.

“Hey Arie. We just got Aaron to class…” 

“Naythin. Come home. Now. It’s Dean. Something’s wrong, he won’t wake up.” Her voice started strong but the longer she talked, it fell apart until she was sobbing in his ear.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m on my way.” Shoving the phone back in the pocket, he opened the door and stuck his head inside. He made eye contact with Darren and Ty, they came over to him knowing just from the look on his face that something was very wrong. 

“I gotta go. Stay with Aaron. Make sure his aunt picks him up after school and get back to the pack house.” He hesitated in telling them why he had to leave but not knowing was going to make things worse. “Dean’s down. Don’t tell Aaron.” When they turned to go back into the class, Naythin bolted down the hall and back to the parking lot. Digging the keys out as he ran, he almost ripped the door off its hinges climbing in. His hands shook so bad, he dropped the keys twice before he managed to get the key in the ignition. His foot slammed on the gas as he peeled out of the lot, onto the main road and back to the pack house. 

The drive normally took twenty minutes but Naythin made it back in less than ten and was pounding up the main stairs toward the Alpha suite. He hit the door hard and started pounding on it. “Arie! It’s Naythin.” 

Arie pulled the door open and let Naythin in. Leaving the door open slightly, she went over to the bed and sat next to Dean while the doctor told Naythin what was going on. She took Dean’s hand in hers, interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently. “I’m here, baby. I’m right here. You need to wake up, okay? Please, Dean.” 

As the doctor told Naythin what he’d found, Naythin texted Hawk and Will to come to the Alpha suite. He added a 911 to make sure they knew to haul ass. His eyes traveled over Dean’s body at least half a dozen times as he heard the doc in his ear. The conversation he and Dean had the night before in the kitchen about Arie and the baby being poisoned by the hellhound blood replayed over and over in his head. 

He gave Arie the once over, his forehead creased as he moved closer to get a better look at her. She didn’t look as pale as she had the past few days. Her color was back to normal and her eyes didn’t seem so shadowed. Naythin looked from Arie to Dean and back again, pushing the doctor out of the way, he went to the bed and kneeled down next to Arie. He reached up and took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. 

“How do ya feel? Don’t lie to me!” He looked at her face, his eyes narrowed. 

Arie jumped when Naythin shook her. A low growl rumbled in her chest. “I’m fine...I feel fine. Beside the fact that Dean won’t wake up and I’m freaking out, I’m fine. Naythin, what is wrong with you? Let go of me!” 

She was telling the truth. Holy shit, she was telling the truth. Naythin’s hands slowly slid down Arie’s arms and fell into his lap as he turned and looked at Dean. “You dumb son of a bitch.” He could feel Arie and Doc Michaels looking at him. Naythin turned and sat down on the floor, his forearms resting on his knees. Shaking his head, he looked up at Arie. “Dean healed you and the baby. That stupid son of a bitch healed you and the baby while you slept.” 

Arie blinked at Naythin and shook her head. “No. He wouldn’t do that. We called Cas and when he didn’t show up, I told Dean we’d call Bobby and find another way.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, Hawk and Will walked into the room. Doc Michaels took over and had them carry Dean down to the clinic using the sheets and blanket from the bed as an improvised stretcher. 

Naythin stayed with Arie until she got dressed. Before they left the room, he closed the door and turned to face her. “Arie...we have to be prepared...just in case.” He hated himself for bringing it up. Dean had been weakened by the hellhound blood and the amount of healing he had to do for two people was likely to kill him.

Arie glared up at Naythin. She raised a hand and poked him in the chest with it as she spoke. “Do not even go there. Don’t you dare. He’ll wake up. He will.” With a final glare, she pushed past Naythin and hurried down the stairs and to the clinic. 

Doc Michaels knew that this was serious and that he had to save Dean’s life or else Arie...He pushed those thoughts away. “Onto the bed.” He pointed to one of the new hospital beds. “I need to get him hooked up to a heart monitor and intubate him so that his body doesn’t have to exert the energy it takes to breathe. He’ll need all his energy to get better. To wake up.” Doc Michaels ran around the clinic like a madman on a mission. “Breathing machine, breathing machine,” he muttered to himself as he searched out the cabinets they hadn’t needed to open thus far. He gave a triumphant shout as he located the breathing machine and quickly headed back to Dean’s bedside. “You there,” Doc Michaels pointed at Hawk. “I need a second set of hands. Go wash yours please, and then get back here.” He’d let Hawk attach the electrodes while he worked on getting Dean intubated and hooked up to a breathing machine.

Hawk nodded and quickly went to the sink and scrubbed his hands and arms up to his elbows like he’d seen the doctors on TV do. Once he dried them off, he was careful not to touch anything as he walked over to Dean’s side. “Where ya want me, doc?” He had to keep his eyes locked on the doctor and away from Dean to not lose his concentration. 

Doc Michaels had just intubated Dean, so close to when Hawk came back that Dean’s head was still tipped way back. He looked up at the man and nodded toward the heart monitor. “See those leads? I need you to put them on Dean’s chest. There...I think there’s a chart...a cheat sheet of sorts on the side of the machine. Place them where the x’s are located on the chart.” What he wouldn’t do for a nurse about now. “Dean’s chest is smooth so you won’t have to worry about shaving off any hair, just be certain that the leads are good and adhered to his skin otherwise I won’t get a good reading. Alright?” 

“Got it.” Hawk moved around the bed and moved the machine to the side so he could see the chart on the side better. Picking up one lead at a time, he peeled the paper off it and leaned over Dean’s chest. He hesitated a moment before shaking himself and placing it on Dean’s chest. He repeated the process with the remaining leads. Checking them all before stepping back and moving the machine so the doc could see it better. “Done. What’s next?” 

“Splendid. Now if you could tape this tube so it won’t go anywhere,” he pulled back a little though he still held the intubation tube in place. “I only have two hands, I can’t hold it and tape it. Your help would seriously be appreciated. And then, I need you to go to Arie and try to calm her down.” He looked from Hawk to Arie who looked as though she were ready to faint. “I still want to do the ultrasound on the baby today to be certain that there is nothing amiss where the fetus is concerned. Could you get her set up in the next bed? You don’t have to worry, just hand her a gown. She can undress herself. Just pull the curtain closed around her and make certain that she is ready for me once I get Dean stabilized.” 

Hawk nodded and swallowed hard. This triage shit wasn’t his cup of tea. The fact that someone he respected the hell out of was laying in front of him like a corpse wasn’t making it any easier. He nodded to the doc, grabbed the tape and did as he was asked, making sure the tube wasn’t going anywhere. He’d been so engrossed in helping the doc with Dean, Hawk didn’t even see Arie and Naythin walk in the room. Arie was leaning on the counter and Naythin was hugging the corner of the room with his eyes glued to Dean. 

Hawk carefully walked around Dean’s bed, grabbed the gown off the neighboring bed and walked slowly to Arie. He stepped in front of her blocking her view of Dean so she’d look up at him. “He’s in good hands. Let the doc check on the baby, okay? Come on, Arie.” When she took the gown from him and went into the bathroom, he let out a huge breath. Crossing the room, he stood next to Naythin and looked back at Dean. “What happened?”

Naythin huffed and shook his head. “He healed Arie and the baby last night. The dumbass.” Naythin knew Dean would have done anything for Arie and the baby and that included giving up his own life but this was a bone head move. There had to be something out there they’d missed. Hell Sam had found about the hellhound poisoning so that meant there had to be more information out there, but oh no! Dean couldn’t wait, he had to do...this. When he saw Arie step out of the bathroom, he stopped Hawk from going to her. “You can’t touch her. I got her.” If anyone else had heard it, it would have sounded like Naythin was being an ass but he was the only one besides Dean that could touch Arie without losing a hand over it. 

Arie was numb. The tears had stopped and now there was just...nothing. She was scared to death but her body kept it all bottled up. After changing into the gown, she walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into Naythin as he held out his hand to her. She looked down at it trying to figure out what she was supposed to do next. Her brain finally kicked in and she reached her hand out to his and let him lead her over to the bed next to Dean’s. After she got settled on the bed, she looked over at Dean. He was hooked up to so many machines with a tube coming out of his mouth and wires all over his chest. She forced herself to look up at the ceiling as she listened to the beat of his heart and the loud whooshing sound of the machine that was helping him breath. 

Stepping back from Dean’s bed, Doc Michaels looked up at the heart monitor and sighed. He looked over toward where Hawk was standing and nodded. “Good work. Thank you.” He turned his attention back to the work that needed doing, and crossed the distance from Dean’s bedside to Arie’s. “I know it doesn’t seem so, but things look good, at least from a medical standpoint.” He gave a nod to his own words and stepped away for a moment, dragging a large ultrasound machine over with him. He pulled out a stool, that had been stuck in bottom part of the ultrasound machine’s front region, and took a seat. He offered Arie a smile and glanced up at Naythin. Returning his attention to Arie he reached for the gel that had sat in the warmer all night, so that it wouldn’t be too cold against Arie’s flesh. “Is...I gather that you would like Naythin here for this?” 

Arie watched what the doctor was doing and glanced over at Dean. She so wanted him to be the one standing next to her to see their baby for the first time. Looking up at Naythin, they locked eyes and he nodded slowly as he glanced at Dean and back at her. Taking in a slow deep breath, she nodded also. “Yes. He’ll be Uncle Naythin so I don’t think Dean would mind.” Arie smiled when she felt Naythin’s hand on her shoulder. She reached up and gave it a squeeze before looking back at the doctor. “Umm, if you can I’d like to know if it’s a boy or a girl. Please.” 

“Hmmmm,” Doc Michaels hummed thoughtfully as he sat shaking the gel in one hand and staring off at nothing. His eyes met hers a moment later however. “How many weeks along are we? And I’m gonna need the gown opened in the front here if you don’t mind.” He glanced up at Naythin as though expecting him to look away while Arie shifted her gown around. ”I can get a blanket so this is more discreet if you’d like.” 

Arie had to stop and think how far along she was. So much had happened since she’d told Dean. “Around ten weeks I think” Arie looked over at Naythin and pointed to the wall next to him. When he turned away slowly, she took the blanket the doctor offered and tucked it around her. She reached over and tapped Naythin on the arm so he could turn back around. “Okay doc. Let’s do this.” She turned and stared at the small screen on the ultrasound. 

Doc Michaels smiled and nodded his agreement. “Yes, let’s see what we’ve got here.” he ran the roller ball type head over her stomach and slowly located her ovaries and uterus. He clicked a button on the machine and the sound of a heart beating filled the clinic. “And that would be your baby’s heartbeat.” 

Arie watched as her insides suddenly appeared on the screen. They weren’t much more than shadows and lines. A soft whooshing sound came out of the speaker and Naythin’s grip on her shoulder tightened. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she smiled slowly. “Wow.” She laughed quietly at the sound. “That’s pretty loud.” She looked over at Dean and up at the doctor. “Do you think...I mean...can Dean hear it?” It was silly but she had to know. 

Doc Michaels glanced Dean’s way before returning his full attention to Arie. “There are some that say that patients in a coma can indeed hear the world around them from time to time. I’ve never been one to agree with such optimistic professions since ordinarily there is no real evidence to back it up. However, I have learned rather quickly that nothing about your husband is _ordinary_ , so yes, perhaps he can.”

With a smile he returned his attention to the ultrasound screen and clicked off the sound. He focused in on a picture, holding the ultrasound roller ball completely motionless on Arie’s abdomen. “And that would be your baby.” 

Arie looked from her stomach to the ultrasound screen and stared. She raised her hand and traced the baby’s outline with her finger. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the baby. “Hi you.” She looked over at the doctor and back to the screen. “Can you print that out?” 

Naythin watched without saying a word. He’d been down this road before with his own wife and knew the kind of joy Arie was feeling even though Dean couldn’t share it with her. “Uhh hey doc, Can you record the baby's heartbeat? We could play it for him...can’t hurt.” 

Doc Michaels smiled, “Why yes, I can do both actually. He clicked the screen and the sound of a scanner printing was heard from inside the ultrasound machine. “As for the sex of the baby…” He scrolled down and chuckled, zooming in on the baby’s lower half. “I believe your baby is showing off.” On the screen the tiny fetus lay reclined back, one hand behind its head, his legs spread wide for the world to see. 

Arie watched as the image of their baby came into view and had to laugh at it’s position. “Yeah. It’s Dean’s alright.” She looked at the screen and her eyes got wide. “Is that? Sweet Goddess above.” Both hands covered her mouth as she looked over at Dean. “It’s a boy. It’s a boy. We’re having a boy.” She looked up at Naythin and the doctor as a huge smile broke out on her face and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Doc Michaels chuckled and nodded. “Yes that is, without a doubt, a boy.”

One week after Dean lapsed into the coma, Doc Michaels approached Arie about having a feeding tube inserted. Dean couldn’t eat, obviously, and even though the IV took care of his fluid intake, his body still needed calories to keep going and to aid in healing itself. If the feeding tube wasn’t put in, Dean would starve to death. Arie agreed without hesitation but as much as she loved Dean and would do anything for him, she had to leave the room when the doc had the tube put in. It was just too much, too soon. Once it was in and he showed her how to _feed_ Dean it wasn’t a problem. The first few times, the doctor watched to make sure she did it correctly but after that, he left her to it.

Doc Michaels kept Dean in the clinic for two weeks before agreeing to having him moved to the Alpha suite. Arie had tried to convince the doctor to have Dean taken to the farm but he’d made a good point. The farm was too far in case something happened. It was hard enough trying to convince him to allow Dean to go upstairs but once his vital signs leveled out and every test came back relatively normal, he’d agreed. 

The move was a massive undertaking because of the machines Dean was hooked up to, they had to widen the basement door to get the hospital bed through and enlist the help of half the pack house’s security team to carry Dean up the two flights of stairs. Once they had Dean in the bedroom, they were able to get him transferred to his own bed. Arie had the night stand on her side pulled out to make room for the machines and monitors. Doc Michaels had printed out two copies of the ultrasound photo and Arie taped one to the front of the heart monitor. She had the other framed and put on the nightstand on the other side of the bed so that no matter where he was looking, Dean would see their baby when he woke up. 

They tried to get Arie to sleep on a cot next to Dean but she flatly refused. She would sleep with Dean in their bed. She was very careful of the wires on his chest and the tube helping him breath but she made sure to always have her hand on his arm or her leg against his. Arie had to make sure that he knew she was there. 

Naythin was able to take the recording of the baby’s heart beat and put it on a loop so that Dean could hear it. He’d gotten a pair of headphones and put one side in Dean’s ear so that was all he heard over the sound of the machines. Naythin had two guards stationed outside the bedroom door and on the rare occasion that Arie wasn’t in the room with Dean. Naythin took her place. 

Hawk had taken over the training of the pack house staff. He concentrated on the firearms aspect. Naythin took over the hand to hand, Darren and Ty each took turns on research methods. Naythin made sure that copies of Dean’s book were distributed to the other pack houses and their security teams were on board with training their own people. Naythin would send a few of his men to each pack house to make sure the training was going well and there were no holes or short cuts being taken. He wanted everything in place so that when Dean woke up there wouldn’t be any issues. 

Three weeks into Dean’s coma, Arie finally called Bobby to tell him what was going on. He wasn’t happy that she’d waited so long to call him but he’d agreed that there wasn’t much he could do that she and the pack hadn’t thought of. Arie had asked him to go over Sam’s notes on hellhound poisoning to see if Bobby could figure out where Sam had found the information and a possible cure or something to help Dean. 

Everyday, Arie sat with Dean and told him what was going on with the pack. Each morning, she shaved his face and gave him a sponge bath. A couple of weeks after he had been moved, Arie gave him a haircut which wasn’t easy considering everything he was still hooked up to, but his hair was getting way too long and there was no way Dean would have let it get like that. The longer hair made him look younger and she tried to picture what their son would look like. 

Arie had spent hours staring at the photo of Dean’s mother, father, baby Sam and Dean that he kept in a frame on his nightstand. Dean had long blonde hair then and Arie couldn’t help but hope the baby would look just like him...grow up to be just like him. Her hand always went to her lower belly when she talked about the baby with Dean. A few people in the pack had tried to get her to look at baby furniture or made suggestions on how to decorate the baby's room at the farm. She’d been polite and thanked them but she was going to wait until Dean woke up so they could plan and go shopping for baby stuff together. It was always _when_ Dean woke up and never _if_. There was no ‘if’ when it came to Dean. 

_Dean made his way through the murky darkness, he couldn’t see a thing which was quite disconcerting. But then he heard a voice, one that he knew as well as his own. “Sammy,” he whispered the word and smiled, making his way toward the sound of that voice, pushing his way through the dismal darkness the found himself in. When Sam’s shape finally came into view he hurried over at a jog. “Sammy!”_

_“Dean?”_

_The darkness seemed to lighten just a little and there before him stood his little brother. “Sammy,” he murmured in greeting and wrap his arms around his brother, hugging him tight, his fingertips digging into the skin just below Sam’s shoulders._

_“Hey, hey,” Sam comforted as he returned his brother’s hug, “What’s wrong?” The two released each other and took a step back so they could look at one another. “ And don‘t lie to me and say nothin’.”_

_Dean told Sam what had happened with Meg and the hellhounds and about the blood poisoning._

_“Yeah,” Sam murmured, “I know. I mean, that it could kill Lycans too.”_

_“Yeah, what the hell was that all about? How’d you… _why_ did you look that up?” Dean inquired. _

_Sam shrugged. “For Arie. I knew she was a Lycan...Jus’ the Apocalypse thing kinda distracted me from tellin’ you.”_

_Dean pressed his lips into a thin line and half glared at his brother. “Yeah, I noticed.”_

_Sam shrugged. “I’m sorry. But it’s not like you weren’t otherwise distracted too.”_

_Dean nodded and sighed, lowering his gaze._

_“Come on, let’s go have a seat,” Sam suggested jerking his head toward a bench Dean hadn’t noticed before. Taking a seat, he looked over at his brother a smile teasing the corners of his lips. “Arie...I went there...after you…”_

_Sam nodded and looked at his brother expectantly._

_“She’s pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby,” Dean murmured happily._

_“Oh Dean, that’s awesome, man. ….what the hell are you doing here then?”_

_Dean glared at his brother and frowned. “Did you not listen to what I said about the hellhound poisoning?”_

_“Yeah, but yer Super Lycan or something,” Sam argued with a chuckle._

_Dean smirked and nodded. “Yeah, well, even Superman had kryptonite.”_

Arie was sitting on the edge of the bed, a bottle of lotion between her knees. She had Dean’s arm resting on her lap as she massaged his hand with her fingers. Doc Michaels had shown her how to keep his muscles from atrophying and had given her a list of exercises to do a couple times a day. She had been doing it without thinking about it really. It was part of her schedule. As she started up Dean’s wrist, she froze when he gripped her hand quickly and let go just as fast. Arie looked up at his face and watched the monitors for any sign of a change. His heart rate was elevated slightly but not enough for any of the alarms to go off. The doctor had told her that Dean would get muscle spasms and to not get her hopes too high that they meant he was waking up but what he’d just done was more than just a spasm. His fingers had grabbed hold of hers before letting go again. She kept her hand in his and leaned closer to him. “Dean? Baby, can you hear me? I know you’re in there. Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me.” 

She held her breath and continued to watch his face. His eyes were moving back and forth but again, Doc Michaels said it was common in coma patients. Since when was anything _common_ about Dean? When nothing else happened, Arie smiled sadly and resumed massaging his arms. “Just for that...no happy ending for you, mister.” 

_Sam shook his head, a wide grin curving his lips. “I can’t believe that **you** of all people...er, Lycans actually killed three hellhounds. What’re you gonna do next, take a long plane ride?” _

_Dean frowned and glanced over at Sam again. “Bitch.”_

_“Jerk.”_

_“Why does no one else get that?” Dean mused with a shake of his head._

_Sam laughed outright and shook his head. “Because no one else is as screwed up as us?”_

_Dean huffed and nodded. “Maybe.”_

_They were both quiet for a long while. “Hey, Sammy…how...I mean yer here...what happened down there?”_

_Sam’s lips pressed tightly together and he frowned almost thoughtfully. “People don’t tend to live through that kind of stuff.”_

_Dean nodded slowly. “Well, we’re not people.”_

_Sam chuckled. “Speak for yourself.”_

_“Bitch.”_

_Sam chuckled a little harder. “I guess...this is...kinda like what you had with Tessa. A last stop before movin’ on…”_

_Dean’s eyes widened and he looked around them. “But...I don’t wanna move on. I...I have a…” “Son?” he asked excitedly. “I have a son…” He blinked a couple times and smiled wide._

_“Yeah, and his heartbeat is givin’ his uncle Sam a headache.”_

_Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh outright._

Doc Michaels stepped back from Dean’s bed and looked across it to Arie who sat in the high back chair chewing on her nails. “His lungs sound better. There is still some wheezing but not as bad as last week. If I had to, I’d say he’s right back to where he was before the coma. As far as him holding your hand...I told you before muscles spasms…”

“Doc, I know a muscle spasm from when someone grabs my hand. It wasn’t a spasm.” Arie stood up, walked over to the doctor and grabbed his hand. She mimicked what Dean did to her and looked up at him. “Did that feel like a spasm to you?”

He looked down at his hand and over to Dean. It was very possible that he’d managed to resurface for a split second. It was known to happen. “What were you doing when it happened? Show me.” 

Arie sat down in the same position on the bed. She worked each of his fingers equally, moved up his palm and when she hit his wrist it happened again. “See! That was no spasm.” 

Gordon’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. “I’ll be damned.” He checked the machines and noted how Dean’s heart rate increased and the movement of his eyes as well. “Talk to him. Try and pull him to you.” 

Arie slid up the edge of the bed until she was sitting even with his ribs. She ran her fingers through his hair a little harder than she would have if he were awake. “Dean. Grab my hand, Dean.” She reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around it. “Come on, baby. You can do this. Grab. My. Hand.” Arie pushed to try and get him to do it. She’d never tried to force Dean to anything but this was different. She’d apologize later. 

_”If you don’t wanna go, you gotta fight your way back out of here.” Sam reasoned with a shrug._

_“How the hell do I do that, I don’t even know where here is!” Dean argued back. He was getting agitated and he pulled to his feet and began to pace. “How do I get back there? I can’t see a thing. Hell, I couldn’t even find you until I saw that light…” Dean looked around, his brow creased with both confusion and irritation. “Where the **hell** is that light coming from?” _

_Sam shook his head. “It’s you...me...us.”_

_“Dean.” The abstract female voice echoed and bounced off the walls around he and Sam, and it had Dean spinning around to look at Sam. “That was Arie!”_

_Sam nodded. “Follow her voice.”_

_Dean started to get excited but then as he glanced back at Sam and saw the sadness seem to overtake his brother he stopped. “Wait, no. You...you gotta come with me.”_

_Sam shook his head. “I don’t wanna go back in my body. You have no idea the things that he…” He gave his head a slow shake, tears pricking his eyes. “Please, Dean. I can’t go back. I won’t.”_

_Dean stared at his brother and pushed Arie’s voice to the back of his mind. “But…”_

“Sssssss’me…” the sound seemed pushed from Dean’s lungs and out his mouth. 

Arie had been staring too hard at Dean’s hand, the sound didn’t fully register until Doc Michaels put his hand on her shoulder and almost yanked her off the bed. “The hell...” She whirled around to tell him off when she saw the look on his face. “What?” 

“Did you hear it?” He moved in front of Arie and started to check Dean over. “I could have sworn he tried to talk.” Gordon looked over at Arie and back to Dean. He cleared his throat and pulled back slightly. “Dean. Try again. Try again, Dean.” 

Arie stared at the doc like he’d grown two more heads and a tail. “How can he talk with the tube down his throat?” 

Gordon stood up and huffed irritably. Without looking back at Arie, he nodded curtly. “Let’s take it out, then.” 

“Sssssss’me…” the sound seemed pushed from Dean’s lungs and out his mouth. 

Arie had been staring too hard at Dean’s hand, the sound didn’t fully register until Doc Michaels put his hand on her shoulder and almost yanked her off the bed. “The hell...” She whirled around to tell him off when she saw the look on his face. “What?” 

“Did you hear it?” He moved in front of Arie and started to check Dean over. “I could have sworn he tried to talk.” Gordon looked over at Arie and back to Dean. He cleared his throat and pulled back slightly. “Dean. Try again. Try again, Dean.” 

Arie stared at the doc like he’d grown two more heads and a tail. “How can he talk with the tube down his throat?” 

Gordon stood up and huffed irritably. Without looking back at Arie, he nodded curtly. “Let’s take it out, then.” 

“You need to go back, Dean. But I...can’t. Just follow Arie’s voice.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t, I don’t hear it anymore. Besides, if yer stayin’ so am I. I’m supposed to take care of you, remember?”

Sam sighed heavily and shook his head. “Dean, you don’t have to take care of me where I’m goin’. Cas...he set up a place for me. It’s what he’s been doin’...it’s why he didn’t come when you called him. I’m not supposed to be goin’ up there, but Cas pulled some strings for me and…” he smiled somewhat sadly, “I’m goin’ to Heaven.”

Dean’s eyes had widened and he no longer wanted to pluck all of Cas’s feathers, but he just couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he couldn’t believe it. And a part of him wanted to go with Sam. Cas could take them both to Heaven. They’d be together again. A family. 

“You have your own family now,” Sam’s voice cut through Dean’s thoughts.

“Arie?” Sam called out, his voice seeming to echo off the walls around them. “Arie!”

Arie sat on the bed next to Dean holding his hand while doc removed the intubation tube. It wasn’t exactly something she wanted to see done, ever. She kept rubbing her thumb over the top of Dean’s hand in small circles. Her eyes were glued to his wrist so she wouldn’t look up. 

_Arie?_

“What?” She didn’t look up to see what Doc wanted. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Doc replied as he used a small towel to wipe an antibiotic cream on Dean’s face where the tape had been. 

“I heard you call my name. I heard you say, Arie.” When he simply shook his head at her, Arie looked up at Dean and smiled. “I’m losin’ it here. You better hurry up and open those eyes of yours.” 

_Arie!_

“Okay! What the hell?” She got up off the bed and started looking around the room. “I know someone called my name and it wasn’t Dean and it wasn’t the doc so who the hell is in here!” Now was no time for the pack house to suddenly become haunted. “I said who’s in here!” Her eyes flashed with flames and her palms started to itch. 

“I am,” Sam murmured softly from where he manifested himself just behind the doctor. 

Arie whipped around and back peddled until her back hit the dresser. “Sam?” 

Gordon felt a cold chill creep up his spine. He turned to Arie and looked around the room. “Who are you talking to? Who is Sam?” He took a protective stance next to Dean’s side, his right hand extended as if to hold off an attack. 

Arie took a hesitant step closer so she could get a good look at him. He looked the same...a little older than she remembered but it was still Sam. “What are you? I mean...how?” She looked at Dean and had to blink back the tears. “Are you here for...Please Sam, don’t take him.” 

Sam smiled sadly and shook his head. “I’m not here for Dean. I’m on my way to Heaven. Cas did some finagling and...yeah…” He smiled. “I met up with Dean though, and Arie, you have to guide him home. He’s lost and there’s no other way for him to find his way back. The stupid idjit wants to follow me to Heaven to take care of me...I told him he had his own family now. Besides, it’s Heaven.” He looked toward his brother and sighed before looking back at Arie. “Do it now. He’s excited about the baby. He told me. But, he’s still loyal to the cause _save Sammy_. I’m about as saved as I’m ever gonna get. Guide him home. And congratulations.” Sam smiled a little lopsidedly.

With that Sam disappeared into nothingness. 

He was gone before she even had a chance to say anything. Damn spirits. Arie looked over at Dean and back to where Sam had been. Going to the bed, Arie climbed up next to Dean and sat on her knees next to his side. She leaned forward and did something she’d been wanting to do for a month. Arie took hold of Dean’s face in her hands, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and threw every ounce of love she’d ever felt for the man behind it. Pulling back just enough so she could talk, Arie looked up at his eyes, her hands stayed on his face, her thumbs rubbed back and forth on his cheeks. “I love you. _We_ you. Come back to us, Dean. Please. I need you. Your _son_ needs his Daddy.” She didn’t fight the tears as she leaned in again and kissed him again. 

Dean’s eyes shot open as awareness came back in a dizzying rush. He wanted to cough, but was holding it at bay, barely. He reached up and pushed against Arie in an attempt for her to lift her mouth from his so he could breathe. He heard Doc Michaels say something, but whatever it was, it wasn’t registering. 

Arie jumped to the side when Dean’s body suddenly heaved under her. She let out a small scream as Doc Michaels yelled for her to move and she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her out of the way. She didn’t know what was going on until she looked up and saw Dean’s eyes were open and he was staring at her. “Oh my God! Dean!” She wanted to go to him but the doctor kept pushing her out of the way. 

Dean gulped in air like he hadn’t ever had it before. His eyes stayed glued to Arie and he saw her being moved out of the way and despite being oh-so-thankful that she’d moved back so he could breathe he didn’t like the way she was being manhandled and pushed away from him. An animalistic snarl broke past his lips as he curled them into a vicious sneer, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

Gordon froze when he felt Dean’s chest vibrate. He’d been trying to keep him laying down so Dean wouldn’t hurt himself or Arie for that matter. Gordon knew Dean wouldn’t do it on purpose but the man had just come out of a month long coma. His eyes stayed on the bed as his growl turned into something that made the hair on his arms stand up and his own wolf run for cover. “Arie. I think it would be best if you calmed your husband down before I continue.” He slowly backed away until he bumped into the bathroom door. 

Arie knew the doc meant well but damn it, she wanted to get over to Dean, now. The growl and a whole lot of fang had her freeze right along with the doc. Arie slowly moved closer to Dean as the doc backed away. She replaced his face with hers in Dean’s line of sight. “It’s okay. He’s not going to hurt you or me, Dean. Don’t even worry about the doc, okay?” The rumbling calmed some and Arie slowly got closer until the side of her leg was touching Dean’s arm. “I’m right here.” She reached down for his hand and brought it up to her stomach. A noticeable baby bump had emerged in the past couple of weeks and she wanted him to know his son was okay. 

Dean slowly calmed and he felt a little bad having growled at the doc but he hadn’t cared for the way he’d been pushing Arie back and his wolf had popped his head up and growled right alongside him. He reached for Arie and wrapped his free hand around her and pulled her in. “We’re gonna have a boy,” he whispered hoarsely, a smile wearily crept across his face. “You’re both...okay?” He tried to look past her and over at the doc, wanting his prognosis where Arie and the baby were concerned. 

Arie let him pull her in but kept her weight propped off his chest with her free hand. She smiled and nodded her head against his shoulder. “We’re having a boy.” She swore she wasn’t going to cry anymore but tears of joy streaked down her cheeks. 

A huge weight lifted off Gordon Michaels shoulders when he heard Dean talk and briefly met his gaze before looking at Arie. “Yes. They’re both fine. The baby is growing like a weed.” He moved slowly back to the side of the bed and smiled. “Welcome back, Alpha.” 

Dean smiled up at the doc and pulled Arie a little closer if that were possible. “Thanks, Doc.” He turned his head and looked up at Arie. “I saw Sammy. He...he’s goin’ to Heaven. It’s why Cas hasn’t been around. But...yeah, m’little brother’s outta Hell and he’s goin’ to Heaven.” 

Arie smiled and leaned into Dean. He was awake and talking and seemed to be...fine. When he mentioned his brother, Arie pulled away and sat up. She kept Dean’s hand in hers. “Yeah, he told me. He uhh...he was here.” She turned and pointed to the spot next to the heart monitor. “He said you wanted to go with him...to Heaven but he wouldn’t let you.” Her heart clenched a little remembering what Sam had said to her. “I’m glad he’s going...there instead of Hell.” 

“Yeah,” he glanced toward the place she’d indicated and then looked back at Arie and slowly shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. Sammy’s family. I jus’...I wanted to make sure he was safe. I never wanted to leave you, or the baby. Or...all our other kids,” he flashed a teasing smile. “But Sam...our Dad, it was the one job he gave me. I was the one that was supposed to take care of Sam…” He lowered his gaze before lifting it again as he again gave a slow shake to his head. “Jus’ because I wanted to make sure he was gonna be okay, that he would be safe, that didn’t mean that I don’t love you....love the… _our_ baby.” 

Gordon Michaels had never felt so awkward in all his life. This was way more than a doctor patient relationship. He cleared his throat and stepped right next to the bed. “It seems we won’t be needing the heart monitor anymore. So let me remove the leads so you can move about a bit more freely and I'll leave you two alone for a couple hours before I come back to check on you.” He didn’t give anyone time to argue as he slowly started to peel the pads off Dean’s chest and drape the wires over the arm of the monitor. When he had them all off, he used an alcohol wipe to clean the area and apply an antibiotic cream to soothe the irritated skin. “I don’t even want you to consider getting out of that bed until I come back later. Is that understood?” He gave Dean his best _I’m not screwing around_ look and pointed to Arie. “She will tell me if you even try it and I’ll leave that catheter in a few more days.” Satisfied, he gathered up his bag and headed for the door. Pausing before opening it, he turned to look back at the pair. “I’ll let everyone know you’re awake. I know of at least one person who has been sleeping in the hall for the last month will be thrilled with the news.” With that, he smiled, opened the door just enough to slip through and closed it behind him. 

“I know you do.” She reached up and let her fingers glide across his cheek. “And I really am glad Cas got Sam into Heaven.” Arie moved away slightly to let the doc get access to Dean’s chest and remove the wires. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at his warning for Dean to stay in bed. It wasn’t going to be an easy thing to do, that’s for sure. When the doc left, Arie looked at Dean and smiled. “Naythin has been sleeping in the hall.” 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “I kinda figured it was him.” He reached for one of Arie’s hands and threaded his fingers through them, grasping Arie’s hand firmly within his own. “I guess I said that I wanted to go with him because...well look what a great job I did taking care of him the last time. Hell. You can’t exactly put me down for brother of the year.” He shrugged. “And I guess I kinda assumed that if things went well with Sam that Cas would just let me come home. Kinda one of the perks about having an angel up my ass.” He smiled and pulled Arie’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Speaking of out only places, who’s idea was it for the cath?” He quirked a single brow. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about him anymore. Like he said, it’s Heaven. He’s fine, okay? If Cas can pull strings to get Sam in Heaven I’m sure he’ll have no problem getting us up there when it’s time.” There was no way Arie was going to let Dean go alone. It’s just how it was going to be. At the mention of the catheter, Arie couldn’t help but glance down at him. “Doc Michaels. Same with the feeding tube that’s still in your side so don’t move around so much.” It suddenly hit her that he had no idea how long he’d been out. “Dean, you’ve been in a coma for just over a month.” 

“Uh huh, I can see it now, had I been out a little while longer I would have woken up with a feather duster glued to my ass.” He frowned and quirked an accusing brow. 

His forehead creased and he stared at Arie for a minute when she said he’d been out a month. “What? No. I was only there with Sam...minutes. Like maybe thirty at the most. How can I have been out…?” He blinked a couple times and searched her features, waiting for the punch line. Maybe waiting in limbo was the opposite of Hell. Instead of being there a short time and it feeling like forever, you were there a long time and it felt like a couple minutes. “Seriously, a month?”

Arie nodded her head slowly. Pulling away from Dean, she sat up straight on her knees and flattened her shirt against her stomach making her belly more obvious. “A month.” While he stared at her, she carefully reached across his body and took the ultrasound photo off the heart monitor and handed it to him. “That is your son. Doc Michaels did the ultrasound the morning after you healed us.” 

Dean took the picture from Arie’s hand and smiled wide as he stared at it. He wished like hell he could have been there, but what he’d done came before all else, otherwise this ultrasound photo might never have been. He swallowed hard and, almost reluctantly, pulled his eyes away from the photo to look back up at Arie. “Did...was someone… _Naythin_ there with you two?” 

Arie lowered herself down on the bed so she was sitting next to Dean, leaning back against the pillows. “Naythin was there and you too...sort of. Doc did the ultrasound right next to you...in the clinic.” She stared at the photo he held in his hand and smiled. “As soon as I saw it was a boy, I told you. It was Naythin’s idea to record his heartbeat. He got a digital recorder and downloaded it so you could hear it while you...so you knew he was okay.” 

Dean nodded as Arie spoke, and he kept looking back to the photo every now and then as though he were trying to memorize it. “Yeah...I knew it was a boy…” He looked at Arie. “I guess I heard you. Because I knew. I told Sam.” He chuckled softly and looked back at the ultrasound photo. “Yeah, the heartbeat recording was giving Sam a headache. Or that’s what he said anyway.” He turned his gaze back to Arie and searched her features. “You know I had to do it. I had to heal you two. I just...I had to.” 

Arie had been hoping that that part of the conversation could have waited until he was up and around. “I know. I just wish you’d have said something first and before you say anything, yes. I would have had a small hissy fit but we could have figured out something. Instead of you doing it all at once...I don’t know...small batches or something.” She got quiet for a few minutes, staring at her hands on her lap. “You could have died and I never would have forgiven myself if that happened.” 

“You would have done the same thing if it’d been me, and you know it.” He gave her a pointed look. “And I wouldn’t have even been pregnant.” He added with a chuckle. “So see, yours would have been worse.” He grinned at her and slowly shook his head. “You know that it had to be all or nothing. I’m not Cas, there was no doing it in stages. And yeah, you would have forgiven yourself for it. You would have had my son to take care of...and I would have haunted your ass until you forgave yourself...and me.” 

“I would have done it and you’d be saying the same thing to me, too.” The fact that she would have eaten a silver bullet if he had died went unsaid. “It’s not as simple as just forgiving you.” Arie slid down on the bed so she could lay her head next to his on the pillows and took his hand in hers. “I don’t want to talk about it. You’re here. You’re going to finish healing and that’ll be the end of it.” 

Dean used their joined hands to tug on her arm until she looked him in the eye. “Hey,” he murmured. “I’m Super Lycan, remember? I wouldn’t have left you. Not for anything. Not even hellhound blood could take me from you...I get that you want to put it behind us. But I just want you to know that. I’d be making deals with every reaper I came in contact with, or...bitching to this angel I know...but I wouldn’t have left you here alone. No way.” 

Arie bristled slightly at the mention of Cas. “He’s not exactly high on my list right now. I get he was helping Sam and I’m glad he did but…” She brushed a tear away as fast as she could so Dean wouldn’t see it. “I called him...I...prayed...to him every day for weeks. Nothing. I got down on my knees and begged him to help you. So forgive me if I don’t get all happy if he decides to make an appearance.” 

Dean nodded his understanding. “I get it, I do. And believe me, I’ve done my fair share of yelling at him for the same kind of thing, but...He has this ‘big picture’ thing...I guess all angels do...maybe it’s why they’re all dicks.” He shrugged a shoulder. “And I know what he’d say. He’d give you the same kind of lame ass excuse that Morgan Freeman gave Kevin Costner.” When she looked at him like she was lost he sighed. “Robin Hood, Kevin Costner…the whole _’you whine like a mule, you’re still alive’_ scene.”

He was making movie references. Wow. “I wasn’t whining.” Arie reached up and took hold of the ultrasound photo so they were both holding it. “This right here. This is _my_ big picture and it’s a damn sight more important than Cas realizes.” Arie didn’t have the heart to tell Dean that if he’d died there was a good chance the baby would not have survived anyway. The bond being broken could have killed him because it was so early in the pregnancy. “I needed him. _We_ needed him and he wasn’t there.” 

Dean wasn’t going to argue in Castiel’s favor because he was a tad upset still that he hadn’t shown up when Naythin needed him. Sure he’d healed Naythin, and it was what Cas would have pointed out, but it still didn’t make it right. Of course the other reasoning that he could hear Castiel say was that he was busy taking care of where Sam’s soul would end up. And that would have taken the fight right out of Dean. He turned his attention back to the photo of their baby instead of dwelling on it any longer. “So, how far along are you now?” He looked over at Arie. “I mean...don’t they do these more than once?”

“About 15 weeks and yeah I’m due for another one. Once you’re up and around, we’ll have doc Michaels do it again so you can see him.” Arie turned and pointed to the far side of the bed. “I had him print out two copies so that when you woke up you’d see him no matter which way you were looking.” 

Dean smiled and leaned into Arie, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I love you.” He glanced down at himself and looked back up at her. “Uh, if I promise not to get up until Doc Michaels tells me I can would you get him to take that thing outta me...now?” 

Arie followed his eyes and it took a minute to register. “Oh. Ohhh okay. Yes, I will call him and have...it removed.” She had to hide the small smirk on her lips as she turned and gave Dean a quick kiss. “I love you, too.” 

Getting off the bed, Arie went to the house phone and called down to the clinic and asked the doc to come back up and take care of Dean. After she hung up, she looked toward the door and back to Dean. “I’m going to tell the guards they can go. I’ll be right back.” Arie went to the door and slipped out into the hall to find it crammed with bodies. Looking around, Arie was amazed to find almost the entire security team in the hall. 

“Uhh hi guys. What’s up?” 

Naythin came forward staring a hole into the floor. “Doc came out and told me Dean was up and I called a couple of the guys and well...it kinda spread from there.” 

Arie looked back at the door and smiled. “He’s still hooked up to an IV and other...stuff. Doc’s on his way up and if he says it’s okay and if Dean’s up to it you can go in a couple at a time, okay?” She turned to the two guards who had been on duty and dismissed them with stern orders to take the next couple of days off.

Going back into the room, Arie kept glancing at the door as she walked back to the bed, shaking her head, the smile still on her face. 

Dean grinned at the sight of the smile on Arie’s face. “What’s so funny? Naythin still camped outside the door?” 

Arie went to his side of the bed and sat in the chair. “Yeah he is, along with practically every member of the security department. They heard you were awake and they’re all out there in the hall. I told them as long as it was okay with the doc and you were up for it, they could come in a few at a time.” 

Dean was slightly taken aback that most of his team were out there and it wasn’t just Naythin and possibly Hawk. He blinked a couple times and his grin grew into a wide smile, one that had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Well, if Doc takes this feeding tube outta me and that…” he glanced down at himself, “ _thing_ outta me, maybe they could all come in. I feel like pizza. You want some pizza? We could have a kind of pizza party. I would say pizza and beer but Doc’ll probably tell me I can’t have the beer.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “But, okay, fine, I’ll do whatever he says if it’ll make you happy.” 

Arie stood up and went over to her side of the bed, climbed on and lay down next to Dean. “This makes me happy. You being awake makes me happy. I don’t think pizza or beer are going to be on your diet for a few days yet.” 

The bedroom door opened and Doc Michaels had his back to Arie and Dean. “No. I’m not letting you in. You have to wait...that means you too and don’t give me that look either. It’s not going to work, I’m not your wife, Will.” Closing the door quickly, Gordon huffed and walked over to Dean’s side of the bed. 

“You look better already. Your color looks very good. Any pain anywhere?” He pulled out his stethoscope to listen to Dean’s lungs and heart. 

Dean shook his head and started to ask the doctor to remove the tubes but wound up snapping his mouth closed when Doc Michaels began listening to his chest and heart. He glanced over at Arie and heaved a heavy sigh, and waited for the doctor to finish with his round of tests. 

“Sounds good. Some minor wheezing on the left side yet but your original injuries were rather extensive on that side so it’s to be expected. Now, as for all of this.” He waved his hand at the IV pole. “I think it’s safe to remove everything else. How’s that sound?” He looked at Dean and had to fight back a small grin. “Unless you want to stay in bed for a few more days. I can arrange it.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “No, no, no, no, no. That’s okay. I’m good. Really. Yeah, take out the feeding tube and the…” he glanced down _there_ , “the thing in my Johnson. I don’t even care about the IV. But those other two things have _got_ to go.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “Oh and uh, you think I could have pizza? With the guys out there. If they came in here…?” He glanced back at Arie and took her hand in his as he awaited the doctor’s reply. 

Gordon grinned and shook his head as he reached into his bag for a small gauze pad and tape. “I’ll remove the catheter and the feeding tube as well.” He stopped the drip on the IV, gently pulled the tape off that had been holding the needle in Dean’s vein, covered the entry point with the gauze and glanced up at Dean. “This may sting a little.” With one swift even pull, he removed the needle and set it aside. Using the strip of tape, he pushed gently on the gauze and taped it down. 

He stood up and looked at the door and back at Dean. “Alright. Pizza it is, but no pepperoni. Cheese only until we’re sure it won’t upset your system.” 

Dean grinned and glanced back at Arie. “Awesome,” he nodded to the doctor's words but was a little disappointed he couldn’t have a meat lover’s pizza. Sam would have laughed at him for being given only cheese. He watched the doctor remove the IV and all but turned back the covers for the doctor, wanting the catheter out more than he could ever manage to express. 

Gordon moved down a little toward Dean’s hips and hesitated. He looked up at Arie and Dean and cleared his throat. “Uhh, I know you two are married and she’s seen...well...but, I don’t know of many men that want their women to watch.” He gave Dean a pointed look and raised both eyebrows at him. “I don’t care how much of a man you think you are. This is not going to be comfortable.” 

Dean looked from his dick to the doctor and back at Arie then the doctor. He cleared his throat and nodded and looked back at Arie again. “Uh, maybe you go out and pass a pad of paper and a pencil around so the guys can write down what they want on their pizzas?” 

Arie looked between the two men and slowly nodded her understanding. “Right. Pizza. Got it.” She leaned over and kissed Dean on the lips and climbed off the bed and left the room. 

Dean watched Arie walk out of the room and returned his attention to the doctor once the bedroom door had closed behind her. “Okay...do it.” 

Gordon nodded and reached for a sterile package and set it on the side of the bed. He pulled it open and took out the gloves inside the package first, pulling those on. Once he had he picked up the small syringe and reached for the catheter. There was a valve on one side and it was there that he attached the syringe. He pulled back on the plunger and slowly withdrew about 3cc’s of water, deflating the balloon that kept the catheter inside. Once that was done, he set the syringe aside and looked up at Dean.

“I need you to close your eyes and take a big breath in and then blow it out slowly. Alright? Go ahead and breathe.” When Dean exhaled, Gordon pulled the catheter out in one fluid movement. 

Dean wasn’t totally sure just what he was supposed to be feeling so he tensed up the second the Doc had opened the package of items he would need. His eyes were wide as he watched the doctor and he nearly backed out of range when Doc Michaels reached for him with a syringe in hand. He kept hearing the doctor himself say that this wasn’t pleasant and he started to think that maybe he was weird because so far nothing really hurt. Sure he’d flinched and hissed out a breath when the catheter itself was jostled but that was it. He started to relax and he did as the doctor instructed and that was when he got the surprise burst of pain. 

“Sonuvabitch!” 

Arie stood in the hall and had all the guys write down what they wanted on their pizza. The with or without pineapple argument started and she just stood there and laughed. Pineapple on pizza was gross but to see these guys go at it was pretty amusing. “Someone go to the liquor store and get beer but if you’re on duty...no drinking! I mean it.” The few groans she heard only had her shaking her head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m a hard ass, get over it. Drink on your own time, not ours.” 

Since Arie was standing right next to the door, Dean’s yell had her wiping around to stare at it. The group behind her heard it as well and a series of low growls reached her. “Hawk, would you take care of the ordering? I’m gonna go check on Dean.” 

Arie opened the door and slipped back inside. “Everything okay in here?” 

Dean glared at the Doc Michaels as he responded. “Yeah, I’m okay. But I think that maybe he broke my dick.” He gave the doctor an accusatory look. 

Gordon looked over and Dean and rolled his eyes. “Did I not tell you it would be uncomfortable?” He looked over at Arie for confirmation. When she nodded, he pointed to her. “See? Even your wife agrees with me.” 

He pulled on a clean pair of gloves and removed the sheet from Dean’s side. “Let’s get the feeding tube out and then you’ll be able to sit up.” Gordon pulled a sterile syringe package from his bag and tore it open, using the syringe, he deflated the small balloon holding the tube in place. When it was empty, he held a sterile towel just under the tube. Before removing it, he looked up at Dean. 

“Deep breath. Do not tense up. When I tell you, exhale slowly.” Looking back down at the tube, Gordon grasped it with his fingers. “Inhale…” he watched Dean’s lungs inflate slowly. “Good. Now exhale.” As soon as Dean started to exhale, he slowly pulled the tube out and covered the small incision with the towel as he set the tube aside. “How we doin’, Dean?” Reaching for a small bandage, he replaced the towel with it and taped it into place. 

Dean nodded. “Friggin’ wonderful,” he groaned, shooting the doctor a glare. “Yer lucky I like you.” 

Gordon chuckled as he placed the tubes and other items in a red haz mat bag. “You’re a free man, Dean.” Closing his bag, he prepared to leave. “I’m only going to say this one time and I have a witness who will back me up on this.” He looked at Arie and back to Dean. “You will stay in that bed for the next 48 hours. You can shower and that’s it. I’ll be back then to see how you’re doing and we’ll go from there. You’ve been in bed for a month so be very careful getting up and walking.” 

Dean nodded to the doctor’s orders. “I know. I was pretty close to bein’ a goner. I get it. I’ll stay in bed. I told Ar that I’d do whatever you told me to. At least for a while.” He grinned at the doctor and winked at Arie. “I gotta say, for a guy who’d been waitin’ at the station to go wherever, I feel pretty good.” 

He turned his head and sniffed then looked at Arie. “Do you think I need a shower before the guys come in? Should we get the sheets changed?” 

He looked back at the doctor and frowned teasingly. “And I figured that you’d say no beer, am I right? I’ll have soda or somethin’ if you’d rather I didn’t.” 

“If you’re up for it. You can shower now and I’ll get the bed changed while you’re in there. Doc can help ya if you need it.” Arie stood next to the bed and looked from Dean to the doc and back again. 

“A shower would help you to feel better and I’m more than willing to assist if needed.” Gordon set his bag down on the chair. “As far as the beer is concerned. No. No beer. Give yourself 48 hours and if everything is back to normal you can return to your normal diet. You’re lucky I’m even allowing the pizza this soon. I could have ordered boiled rice and chicken for the next two days.” 

Dean curled his lip in distaste. “That’s cruel, man. That’s just...wrong.” He gave an exaggerated shudder at the idea of rice and chicken for two days. “Besides, I said I’d drink somethin’ else if you wanted me to.” He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. “Okay, here goes nothin’...” He pulled slowly to his feet and stood there a minute before shrugging a shoulder. “I think I’m okay.” He nodded to his own words and walked bare assed into the bathroom and stopped himself when he started to close the door and instead just pushed it halfway closed. 

Arie watched Dean get up and tensed half expecting him to fall over. When he walked into the bathroom, she looked at the doc and shook her head. “He shouldn’t be that...mobile. Should he?”

Gordon watched with wide eyes as Dean walked past him and into the bathroom. “No. No he shouldn’t, but there’s nothing normal about that man.” He stood next to the bed until he heard the shower turn on. Turning, he picked up his bag and walked over to Arie and gave her a hug. “Keep an eye on him.” He pulled away and left the room. 

Arie returned the docs hug and nodded. “I will and thanks, doc.” She waited for the door to close before stripping the bed of it’s sheet and blankets and tossing them in a pile next to the door. Getting a fresh set from the closet, Arie made the bed and added a clean comforter to it. When the bed was finished, she walked over to the bathroom and stuck her head inside. “You okay?” 

Dean turned in the shower to face the door and reached for the curtain, pulling it back enough so he could stick his head out. Shampoo was piled in his hair and it stuck up all over like Billy Idol. “Huh? Yeah, I’m good.” He flashed her a smile. “You okay? I mean...you know, you’ve kinda been through a lot too. What with yer weirdo husband healing you and then the coma and...just... Are you okay? Yer not gonna break into tears because the weatherman says it’s gonna rain or whatever it is that triggers a stressed pregnant woman to tears…” Okay, that all came out wrong, but hopefully Arie knew him well enough to know he meant well, even if what he said sounded like shit. 

She couldn’t help but smile as Dean babbled away. Pushing the door open, she walked inside and stopped in front of him. Leaning in, she angled her head so she could kiss him and not get soaked from the shower. “You’re not a weirdo. I’m fine. Honest. As far as the crying jags...I think I’m good for a while. Finish your shower. The quicker we get the guys in and out the quicker I have you all to myself.” Arie kissed him one more time before walking back into the bedroom. 

Dean nodded. “Will do.” He disappeared behind the curtain once more, only this time he sang off key Ozzy Osborne as he washed up. The water shut off about ten minutes later since he washed everything at least twice, removing the bandages that Doc Michaels had put on him only moments earlier. All the areas he’d bandaged were already healed to mere pale pink small scars on his skin. He made sure that he brushed the hell out of his teeth, being out for a month definitely makes your mouth taste like ass. He slathered on deodorant, ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and then walked out of the bathroom and headed for the closet so he could slip on a pair of boxers and sweats. He grabbed a olive green tee that he’d had since he’d gone to get Sam from Stanford. It was old, and threadbare, and quite possibly the most comfortable shirt he owned, and slipped it over his head. He was still pulling it down as he meandered out of the walk-in closet. He stopped on his way toward the bed and he looked from the bed to the pile of linens at the door. “Which one of the housekeeper chicks did this?” he asked pointing to the pile of linens and back to the bed. “Don’t they usually take the dirty things with them?” 

Arie had been sitting in the chair next to the bed when Dean walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes followed him and went over every inch of him as he disappeared into the closet. She had to blink back the tears. The fact that just 24 hours before hand, he was still in a coma and unresponsive and now he was up and walking around as if nothing had happened just baffled her. When he emerged from the closet, she watched him again. Arie knew it would be a while before that stopped. She’d come so close to losing him, she didn’t want to miss anything he did. “I did it and I’ll toss it in the hall after visiting hours are over.” 

Getting to her feet, she walked over to him and stopped just before she reached him. “You okay? Anything hurt?” 

Dean flashed Arie a look when she said that she had done it. “Isn’t that why we have slaves?” He chuckled at his own bad joke. “Seriously, isn’t it bad for you to...I dunno, do that?” He nodded to her inquiry as to if he was okay. He nearly said that yes, his lips hurt and she should kiss them, but he didn’t want to make her mad or feel like he was belittling her fears. He shook his head. “Nothing hurts. I’m okay, baby.” He crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. “As much as I like this, I need to get into bed. If I stand here too long I know you’ll tattle on me and I’ll be stuck in bed for another 48 hours.” 

“Women have been taking care of households and birthin’ babies for a very long time. I’m fine. If it did hurt in anyway, I wouldn’t do it.” When he hugged her to him, Arie almost melted. She’d missed this so much. “I won’t tattle but I agree. You need to take it easy just incase.” Arie walked with him as he climbed back into bed and sat next to him, her hand rubbing up and down his thigh. “Do you think you’re up for one visitor before the rest of the guys come in?” 

Dean’s forehead creased with slight confusion. “A visitor?” He tried to think who she might mean. Naythin? He quirked a single brow but nodded. “Yeah, okay, sure.” 

Arie smiled and nodded quickly. “Good.” She got up and went to the door. Opening it halfway, she spotted Naythin and motioned him over. When he stepped inside the room, she gave his arm a squeeze, stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. 

When Arie had said Dean was awake, Naythin almost collapsed on the floor. He’d been pacing the hall ever since. Even the distraction of the other guys hadn’t been enough to get him to slow down at all. Stepping into the bedroom, it took a second for his brain to register that Dean was sitting up in bed. His hair was wet from the shower and he was dressed. Dean was alive and awake. 

Naythin walked across the room, each foot placed carefully in front of the other until he stopped next to the bed. He looked down at Dean and shook his head. “I thought I lost you, you sonofabitch.” Every emotion that he’d held back for the last four weeks broke through the barrier he’d put up. Naythin dropped to his knees and sobbed on the side of the bed. 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward at the sight of Naythin when he stepped into the room. He was about to say something smart-assed and cocky and a lot sarcastic when Naythin called him a sonofabitch, but he never had the chance to get it out because in the next second Naythin was on the floor sobbing, his face buried against the side of the bed. Okay, slightly awkward. Despite that however, Dean was out of bed and kneeling at Naythin’s side in the blink of an eye. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he soothed, pulling Naythin off the side of the bed and using his thumb as he cupped the side of Naythin’s face, to force the kid to look at him. Dean’s mind flashed to the memory of when he’d done the same thing to Sam after his brother’d had one of his horrific visions. “It’s okay, I gotcha. You didn’t lose me. It’s okay. I’m fine.” 

Naythin tried to pull himself together. To stop acting like a total pansy but he just couldn’t close the flood gates. He’d been so pissed and worried the past few weeks. After a few minutes, he scrubbed at his face with both hands and looked away from Dean. “You ever do that again and I’ll kill you myself. I get why you did it, but the fallout…” he shook his head and swallowed hard. He sniffed loudly and stared at the floor. 

Dean shook his head as he pulled back now that Naythin seemed to have recovered. “No you won’t. For that very reason, because you get it, you won’t. That and because you love me so much.” He flashed Naythin a teasing grin and got back into the bed. 

Naythin watched Dean get back in bed. His eyebrows shot up into his forehead in shock. Maybe this time, he’d actually learned something. Probably not. Naythin turned and sat on the floor with his back resting against the mattress. “Yeah.” He loved Dean like a brother and Arie like a sister and yes, he’d do anything for them and their soon to be son. The way Dean was with Aaron just proved he was going to be a great father. 

Naythin let his arms come to rest on his knees as he looked up at the photo from Arie’s ultrasound. “So uhh, we’ve kept up with the training. I had copies of that book you made up sent to all the pack houses and we’ve been checking on their training once a week. Filling in gaps and correcting things as they go. All the security teams are on board. Some of the people are being asses about it even after what happened but...ya know...it’s on them if they’re not ready.” 

Dean nodded. “Good. Thanks for doin’ that. I’ll feel a lot better knowing that everyone is prepared and knows or can look up whatever we may have to deal with in the future.” He followed Naythin’s line of sight and smiled before turning his attention back to Naythin. “Arie said you were there for it. I’m sorry I missed it…”

Naythin shrugged. “You were there, you just didn’t know it. Besides, the doc’ll do another one to make sure the kid doesn’t have a tail or anything.” He dropped his head to hide the chuckle and grin. 

Dean pressed his lips into a thin disapproving line. “I guess I deserved that. I told Sam back when he and Madison...the were’...were a thing that she was gonna have a litter of puppies.” He chuckled softly. “So I guess it would be a kind of poetic justice if the boy came out with a tail...or white eyes or somethin’.”

Naythin’s head snapped up and he turned so he could look over at Dean. “You think he will? The whole creepy eye thing?” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “I dunno. There’s that whole recessive and dominant gene thing if you wanted to figure it all out, but I dunno how it’s supposed to go. I got laid in school. You’d have to ask my geek boy brother about that stuff. And thank you, for that.” He huffed. “At least I don’t look like I have mange.” 

Reaching over, Naythin took hold of the chair, pulled it to him and sat down. “Yeah well. It goes along with the Boogeyman thing. Scary on two and four legs. Seriously though. The only way you’ll know if your boy is different is after he shifts. Before that he’ll just be a kid. They get sick, hurt and heal the same as a human. Then again...maybe not. Who knows.” 

“Yeah well, it scares the hell outta me to think about it. His shifting. Hell, for all I know he could end up like Aaron.” Dean shook his head. “I dunno what I’d do if that happened.” He lowered his gaze and stared at the floor silently for a moment before huffing and lifting his eyes. “I guess I’d hunt down whatever deity looks out for Lycans and destroy it.” He nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like me.” He shrugged. “We Winchesters are cursed. Just look at my brother, prime example. That and we keep getting our asses handed to us, no matter which way we come at somethin’. I just hope he takes more after Arie’s family...at least as far as that goes.”

Naythin sat back and crossed his feet at the ankles. “Yeah and what? You’d love him any less? Come on, man. I’ve seen you with Aaron, remember? You got that kid out of his shell and he’s kickin’ ass. I know you’re worried but you’ve got a good ten years before doc starts testing your boy, and as far as who he takes after? That’s already done...he’s a tough SOB already. There’s a bit of both of you in there. I just hope he looks more like Arie because frankly, you were a dorky lookin’ kid.” 

Dean pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, I still owe Bobby a beat down for showin’ my pictures around.” He sighed and gave his head a shake. “I never said I’d love him less. I just...I want it to go good for him, ya know? You’d feel the same way if it was...y’know…” He shrugged a little and suddenly felt like burying himself under the blankets. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...y’know…”

“It’s okay. I know, and you’re right. If it was my kid I’d want everything to be perfect. You’ll be there and Arie, too. He’ll have plenty of time beforehand to understand what’s going to happen and you both have been through it so you’ll be able to answer any questions he’ll have.” Naythin uncrossed his ankles and pulled his feet up tight against the chair legs. “You guys thought up any names since you know you’re havin’ a boy?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, we’ve kinda been preoccupied. And Arie just...she keeps starin’ at me like she thinks I’m just gonna explode on her or something. So...I think she’s gonna have to realize I’m okay before that’s gonna happen.” Dean smiled and gave a slight chuckle. “Oh, uh, my brother wanted me to tell you that the heartbeat track was a bit much. He claimed it was giving him a headache.” 

“She only left this room three times in the last month, so yeah, I get why she’s lookin’ at ya like that. I think she’s got that whole it’s a dream thing goin’ on.” Naythin leaned forward, his eyebrows rose in unison. “Your brother? Wait, I thought he was...you know…” He pointed to the floor with his finger. 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know. And he was. I guess that’s where his body still is I dunno. But...I saw him...wherever I was at. And we talked. Cas has been busy gettin’ things situated so that Sam...his spirit or whatever you wanna call it, can go to Heaven.” He smiled and nodded slowly. “So yeah…”

“Wow. So that’s where the asshole angel’s been. Not many were on his fan club list around here. I’m glad your brothers gonna be okay. That’s great. A little heads up on his part would have been nice but, here ya are anyway.” He looked over Dean carefully. “Any problems?” 

Dean huffed. “A heads up would’a been really nice.” He sighed and shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno, maybe he didn’t want to say anything before he was able to know for sure. He has this _bigger picture_ thing that he gets hooked on every now and then. Maybe he knew I could heal and wasn’t that concerned about getting here. Which, if he was any other angel, I’d say was a dick move but...Cas’s too innocent to be a real dick. He just...he doesn’t think things through. Hell, I’m still teachin’ him about human reactions and feelings and the need for personal space.” 

Dean shook his head and looked down at himself. “Nah, no problems.” He lifted his gaze to Naythin. “I feel fine. But don’t worry I’m gonna do what Doc Michaels wants and stay in bed for the next couple days, that way Arie won’t worry. But I feel like I could get up and do whatever.” He shrugged. 

“That’s good but yeah, humor the doc and Arie for a couple days. I’m sure Arie will make sure you don’t get too bored.” Naythin tilted his head back a little, closed his eyes and inhaled. “You smell that?” He looked towards the door and grinned. “I smell pizza.” He jumped up, ran to the door and threw it open. “Come to poppa!” He held his hand out to take a pizza box from Darren and stepped back to let the crowd pour in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of _Underworld_ and/or its characters. 
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

Arie watched Dean for a few minutes and slowly relaxed. She took her hand off his chest and lay back down next to him letting her fingers rest against his side. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, it just...it just kills me that someone who is supposed to love you and be there for you...wasn’t.” 

“He was...in his own way, he was,” Dean murmured without bothering to open his eyes. 

Even though Arie was right next to Dean, touching him, listening to him breath, she felt like he was a thousand miles away. Several times, she tried to say...something but the words wouldn’t come out. She didn’t know what to say. Dean’s father beat him. Plain and simple. There was no getting around it or explaining it away. The man beat his son. Arie shifted closer to Dean and slowly brought her hand back up and lowered it onto his stomach. “I love you, Dean.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a content smile. “I love you too, Ar.” He pried his eyes open and peeked at her from the corner of his eye. “I’m not mad...or anything...I just don’t really wanna talk about it. Talking doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the past, all it does is make you think less of my Dad, which is not something I wanted.” 

“Okay.” She tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye. “I won’t bring it up again and I’ll tell Naythin to drop it.” Her hand started to rub up and down his side slowly. “I know it doesn’t change the past and I’ll try to keep the resurrection spells tucked away cuz right now I want to bring him back so I can kill him. I’m not gonna lie. I know he’s your Dad and everything but…” She looked away and hugged him to her. “It’s done. Won’t bring it up again.” 

“What’s dead should stay dead,” Dean was getting sick of having to say those same words so often. What the hell was with people when it came to the dead anyway? He closed his eyes and ran a hand down her arm and back up. “Okay. Thank you.” 

John Winchester was lucky he was dead. Arie nodded against Dean and stared at the far wall. She could hear Dean’s breathing start to even out and snuggled right up against him. “Go to sleep. I’m right here.” She repeated it over and over until she was sure he was asleep before allowing herself fall asleep. The ingredients for the resurrection spells she knew were ticking off in her head like a rolodex.

“Okay Dean, I need you to sit up as straight as you can. Exhale slowly and then inhale just as slow.” Doc Michaels put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and placed the stethoscope on his back to listen to his lungs. Closing his eyes, Gordon dipped his chin slightly and listened to the air slowly flow in and out of Dean’s lungs. On the inhale, he held his own breath as he listened for any wheezing.

“Excellent. Now the other side.” Gordon listened again carefully and had Dean repeat the process. “One more time.” When he was satisfied, Gordon stood up with a smile on his face. “There is no wheezing that I can hear.” He patted Dean on the shoulder and stepped back. 

“Stand up and face me. I want to check your ribs.” After Dean was standing, Gordon looked over his shoulder to Arie who had been sitting in the chair on her side of the bed, one hand on her stomach. He had felt an odd tension in the room and couldn’t quite put his finger on it. When Arie saw him looking at her, she was all smiles.

“Hands up and place them behind your head, please.” Gordon placed one hand on either side of Dean’s ribs and slowly worked his fingers over each rib testing for any weakness. “Let me know if you feel pain no matter how minor.” He continued up the rib cage, pausing at the site where the chest tubes had been. He worked his way back down, dropped his hands and stepped back. 

“That’s fine. You can put your shirt back on.” Gordon put away his stethoscope, closed his bag and turned back around. “I can’t find a thing wrong with you. Aside from the fact that you’ve lost some weight and muscle tone, but that’s expected considering how long you were in the coma. You’re a free man, Dean. Normal diet and exercise though some extra time in the gym wouldn’t hurt to get you back in shape. While I have you both here. I’d like to schedule another ultrasound. Not that I suspect anything is wrong with our young prince but it’s normal procedure at this stage of the pregnancy.” 

Dean reached for his tee and slid it on over his head, he was just straightening it out, pulling it down his torso, when Gordon changed his attention from him to the baby. Dean met Arie’s gaze and shrugged a shoulder and nodded. He’d be there, whenever Arie wanted to schedule it, he’d be there at her side. 

Arie looked from Dean to the doctor and back. “Tomorrow’s fine. In the morning, I guess. Not sure about Dean’s schedule but...tomorrow morning’s fine.” 

Dean nodded. It worked for him, he’d just let the guys know that he’d be late tomorrow and that no one had better use the time to screw off. He’d hit the gym after the ultrasound and then be at the security office by noon. He was just glad to be back in the game. All the bed rest he’d gotten was enough for two lifetimes. He was done with it. He’d never been a fan of hospitals before, and he wasn’t about to start now, even if his _hospital_ , as it were, was here at home. 

“If you’re all done with me, Doc, I’m gonna head downstairs.” He turned his attention to Arie and lifted his brows. “I’ll see ya in a few hours?” 

Arie smiled and nodded slowly. “Sure thing.” 

Gordon nodded and picked up his bag. “That will be perfect. I will see you two in the morning then say ten a.m.?” He turned back to Dean and pointed to the door. “I’m done and I hope I don’t have to see you on a table in a very long time.” 

Dean smiled at the doctor. “You and me both, doc. Ten it is, I’ll be there, I’m lookin’ forward to it.” He glanced Arie’s way and his smile widened. Winking at Arie first, he turned his attention on getting out the door. Walking out of the bedroom was like releasing the harness on his wolf, he wanted to run and run and not come home for a few days. But unlike his wolf, he had responsibilities, ones that had been neglected for too long. He hurried down the stairs and smiled at a couple of the house staff as he made his way to the security office. He punched in his code and opened the door, letting it close on it’s own behind him as he entered. “Look alive kids, Daddy’s home.” 

After the bedroom door closed, Gordon counted to ten before turning to Arie. “What is it? Don’t try the _it’s nothing_ thing with me either.” 

Arie looked up at him for a moment before getting to her feet. “It’s nothing. Honest. Cross my heart. Just something Dean said night before last that stuck with me, that’s all.” When Gordon kept looking at her, Arie huffed. “Seriously. I’m fine...he’s fine and the baby’s fine. We’re all fine. Now, I have work to do, if you’ll excuse me.” 

Gordon stared at her unflinchingly and watched as Arie walked to the door. “Doctor patient confidentiality. I won’t repeat anything that’s said.” 

Arie laughed in a burst as she pulled the door open. “Thanks, doc but no thanks. One look at me and he’d know. I told him I’d drop it and that’s what I’m going to do. Like a hot potato.” 

Hefting his bag in one hand, Gordon followed Arie out the door and into the hall. “Well. The offer is there just the same. I’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” 

Arie waved her hand above her head as she started down the stairs and toward her office. Closing the door behind her, she stared at the pile of papers on her desk along with the three boxes on the floor. “Shit. I’m not going to sleep for a week.” 

Naythin had been going over changes in the rotation schedule when the door to the office beeped and Dean walked in, looking way too happy. Tossing the paper on the desk, he let his head drop to his chest. “Vacation’s over boys.” 

Ty sat at his desk with his back to the door making a paper airplane. When he slicked down the last fold, he let it fly. The plane bounced off the monitors and hit Dean in the chest. “Oh shit. Uhh...sorry?” 

Darren sat on the bench in front of his locker lacing up his new boots as Ty let the plane fly and when he saw it hit Dean, he dropped his boot and tried to hide behind his locker door. “Your trajectory was a tad off, Ty.” 

Dean walked up behind Ty and smacked him on the back of the head before leaning over the kid. “While yer busy flying that plane a spirit appears in monitor seven and by the time you blink, never mind chasin’ the damn plane around, the thing disappears. What do you do?” 

“Ow!” His hand went to the back of his head as he rubbed where Dean had hit him. “Call Ghostbusters?” 

Darren groaned loudly and lay back on the bench, his arm dropping over his eyes. “I can’t watch. I just can’t watch the carnage.” 

Picking up the paper airplane, Naythin tossed it in the trash and nearly choked at what Ty said. It wasn’t funny and he knew Dean was serious but deep down it was a little funny. He bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing and turned around toward to monitors. 

Dean pulled away from Ty and glared at Naythin. “Remind me not to leave you in charge again. I guess you were too busy gossiping with the other girls to keep everyone in line.” He huffed and shook his head and looked back at Ty. “And you, remind me not to save yer ass when that really happens, since it’s an easy win and you had absolutely nothing. Good job. Real. Good. Job.” He scoffed disgustedly. “Aaron would be a better Hunter than you people,” he muttered as he turned and walked back out the door. 

Naythin slowly turned and looked at Dean, his eyebrows rose in unison and his mouth fell open. He looked over at Darren and back to Dean as he walked out the door. “The fuck crawled up his ass?” 

Ty sank back into his chair and looked around the room. “I was just messin’ around.” He looked at the door and shook his head. “Shit.” 

Darren dropped his arm and met Naythin’s eyes and shrugged. “Too much pent up energy? The fuck’s with the gossiping comment?” 

Naythin stood up and shook his head, hands going to his hips as he looked at Darren and Ty. “No clue but I’m gonna find out.” He pointed to the monitors and headed for the door. “Keep an eye on things and Ty? I suggest you hit the chapter on spirits and make it your bitch.” 

Pulling the door open, Naythin stepped out into the hall and started looking for Dean. Stopping a staff member, he asked about Dean. Thanking the man, Naythin made a beeline for the basement stairs and speed walked to the gym. 

Hitting the double doors with his palms, he looked around at the treadmills and weight machines. A loud metallic slam had his head snapping to the side and he walked toward the locker room. Stopping at the door, he leaned on the jamb and waited for Dean. 

After changing out of his jeans and into running pants, Dean walked back to his locker and tossed his jeans inside. He slammed the door closed, with more force than was likely necessary and turned to head out of the locker room only to come to an abrupt halt at the sight of Naythin standing in the doorway. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned his head to one side as he quirked a brow. “Whadda ya want, Naythin?” 

“What was all that back there? You know Ty was screwin’ around.” Naythin pushed off the door jamb and stood blocking the door, his arms crossed over his chest. “Do _we_ have a problem I don’t know about?” 

“It’s my job to protect all of you. Not taking this shit seriously is what gets you killed. What gets Ty killed. There’s nothin’ _funny_ about it.” Dean straightened and narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “Nah, nothin’ you don’t know about. You know damn well what you did.” 

“In case you forgot, you can’t be everywhere. That’s why we are training them to protect _themselves_. What? Sam’s soul is upstairs so now you're transferring all that to the pack? The _protect them at all costs_ routine?” Naythin dropped his arms and moved over a half step so he was standing directly in front of Dean. “Clue me in. I’ve been locked in that office for the last couple of days.” 

Dean huffed and stare unflinchingly back at Naythin. “First off, shut the hell up about my brother and who I do or don’t protect. And second, you know damn well what I’m talkin’ about. What the hell, did you run down the stairs or did you actually take the stairs one at a time? Because I gotta tell ya, that was some pretty fast movin’. And right after I told you _not_ to tell her; that there were some things that she didn’t need to know.” 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed briefly when Dean said _her_. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about at that point and the hour long ass chewing he got from Arie right along with it. “Excuse me for being concerned and yeah, she _talked_ to me the next day and I dropped it just like she told me to and no push was needed. As far as the whole not knowing thing? Next time, I’ll make sure to take a picture of your mug so when I say you looked scared out of your mind you’ll believe me and maybe...just maybe so will she.” 

Without a word Dean pulled a back a fisted hand and let it fly, striking Naythin in the jaw. “Does that feel like I’m afraid? Now get the hell outta my way.” 

Naythin’s head snapped to the side and if the door hadn’t been there, he’d have been on his ass. Rubbing the side of his face, he moved his jaw around and spit out some blood. “You’re off your game, Dean. Nothing’s broken.” Spitting out more blood at Dean’s feet, Naythin stifled a low growl, bowed at the waist and stepped to the side. “Anything you say...Alpha.” 

Dean didn’t respond but gave Naythin a shove into the wall as he walked past him and out the door. He headed for the machines without a backward glance. He didn’t need this shit. After Naythin supposedly had these yahoos trained and had been working them, to find out that they found this shit funny pissed him off. And what Naythin _ran_ to tell Arie pissed him off even more than that. Good thing he’d survived the healing, because it was obvious that Naythin couldn’t be trusted to run the pack. 

Naythin sat on the floor and watched Dean stalk off. His hand went to his side and he checked for broken ribs. When nothing moved under his fingers, he got to his feet and looked at the Naythin sized dent in the drywall. Well, that was coming out of his check. Leaning over, he spit on the floor to make sure the bleeding had stopped before going out into the gym. 

The rhythmic clang of weights had Naythin’s head turning to the side; Dean was working his arms at one of the new all in one machines. He watched Dean for a few minutes, his anger slowly receding. Naythin looked at the door and thought about just leaving and going back to work but he turned and made his way past the treadmills and over to Dean. Leaning against the wall, he watched for a minute before clearing his throat and squatting down. “We just got that thing. You break it and Arie is gonna be pissed.” 

Dean paused when Naythin spoke to him, he’d thought of pretending he hadn’t heard him but he knew that it would have been childish and there were enough _“children”_ in this place. “Yeah, well then I guess that means you better not piss me off again.” He returned his attention to working out his arms. He hadn’t totally been sure what part of his body he wanted to work on first but Naythin’s taunt made his decision easy. Next time he had to punch someone he wanted it to be more than merely felt, he wanted there to be obvious damage. 

Naythin reached over and opened the door on a small refrigerator, pulled out two bottles of water and let the door close with a soft bang. He dangled one by two fingers in front of Dean. When he didn’t take it, Naythin rolled his eyes and tossed it at his feet. “You wanna end up back in the clinic? Drink up.” He cracked open his own bottle and took a small sip. “As far as me not pissing you off again? We both know that’s as inevitable as the sun rising tomorrow morning.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he finally stopped using the machine again and reached for the bottle of water. When Naythin commented about his pissing him off again he shrugged a shoulder and twisted the cap off the bottle. “Yeah but my next mission is to steal back your balls from beneath Arie’s kitchen sink.” He winked and lifted the bottle to his lips taking a long pull on the bottle. 

Naythin looked between his legs and frowned. He brought his hand up and checked to make sure everything was still there. “My balls are right where they belong. Wanna see?” He dropped the water bottle and started to unbuckle his belt. 

Dean nearly spewed water out his nose, choking and sputtering as he waved a hand and shook his head negatively. “Hell no,” he rasped hoarsely. “Keep that shit covered.” 

Naythin’s hands stopped and he looked up at Dean. “You sure?” He buckled his belt again and smirked. “Doc give you the all clear I take it.” 

Dean nodded as he screwed the cap back on the now half empty bottle of water and set it on the floor. “He sure did. Back to the same old grind.” He returned his attention to working out and then paused. “You can go ask yer girlfriend if you want to. She was there when he said it.” 

The bottle of water stopped halfway to Naythin’s mouth. “My what?” 

Dean quirked a brow and smirked. “Not that kind of girlfriend, pervert.” 

Naythin slowly lowered the bottle to his lap. “Why would I ask Arie about what the doc said?”

Dean didn’t think he had stuttered but maybe there was some kind of language gap going on because he could have sworn that he’d been down this road already. Naythin had turned into a gossip hound while he’d been laid up. Running to Arie to tell her what he said, what he interpreted Dean's emotions to be. Funny, Dean hadn’t thought they were quite _that_ close. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Forget it,” he sighed. If he hadn’t gotten the message yet he wasn’t going to. 

Naythin spun the bottle back and forth in his fingers as he stared at Dean. The _forget it _had him smiling and he stood up, tossed the half full bottle in the trash and headed for the door. “Whatever, Dean. Don’t break the machine.”__

Slamming his palm against the door, Naythin headed for the stairs and back to the security office. The whole cryptic thing with Dean had pissed him off...again. And if he didn’t leave, Naythin’s mouth was going to get him into serious trouble. 

Punching his code into the pad, he pushed the door open, walked over to Ty and grabbed him by the back of the neck and turned him around. “You’re on midnights for the next week.” He gave the guy a shake and squeezed. “I suggest you sleep with that damn book and learn everything by osmosis. Am I clear?” 

Ty nodded quickly. His eyes were huge and he was shaking. 

“Fear will keep you alive, fucker.” He let go of Ty, pulled his chair out and sat down in front of the monitors grinding his teeth. 

Dean continued working out, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Naythin as he walked out of the gym. Maybe Dean needed to rethink his choices. Both for the security team and who to confide in. He continued working out for another thirty minutes before grabbing up the half empty water bottle and downing the rest of the contents. Chucking the empty bottle in the recycle bin he headed for the stairs. 

On the main floor he walked past the security office without missing a step and headed for Arie’s office. He knocked on the door before opening it and slipping inside. He halted in his steps as he took in the scene before him. “Damn, I take it you’re gonna be doin’ an all nighter?” His gazed moved over the stack of papers set to the side of her desk, what she was obviously working on, and the boxes of paperwork sitting on the floor. “You, uh, want any help?” 

Arie was sitting on the floor behind one of the boxes going through bank statements trying to balance the pack houses account. Her headphones were in both ears and the volume was turned up on her iPod. A long time ago, she found the music kept her focused and it was a good excuse when someone knocked on the door and she didn’t answer. Arie had her playlists on shuffle and was humming to Staind’s Tangled Up In You. Tossing one of the statements onto the box, she smiled and started to sing along with the song.

“ _How long has it been since this storyline began  
And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever._ ”

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. When she looked up and saw Dean standing in the office, she jumped up, pulling the headphones out of her ears. “Hey. How uhh...how long you been standin’ there?” 

Dean hadn’t even noticed the earphones until she started singing. One corner of his lips quirked into a lopsided smirk and he waited for her to notice he was there. He chuckled when she saw him and quickly jumped up, as though she needed to hide what she’d been doing. Especially since she put up with his off-key shower concerts. 

He shook his head. “Not long.” He let his eyes sweep the room before looking back at Arie. “I uh, asked if you needed any help with this. It looks like you won’t be coming to bed for quite a while.” 

Her hand went up to her neck and rubbed the back of it. “Yeah, it’s a mess but I was thinking of taking it back to the farm to work on. That stuff on the desk is done.” She waved her hand at the desk and kicked the box closest to her. “These two need to be gone through. Bank statements, title transfers for three houses into the pack's name and contracts for a new addition on one of the pack schools. You know...you’re basic light reading.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the two boxes and nodded. “Okay, tell me what to do and we’ll get this done. As for the farm,” he nodded, “It’d be really nice to go home. Kinda sick of this place.” 

Arie stepped over the boxes, crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist. Her cheek resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. God, he always smelled so good. His body was still warm from working out the combination of his usual scent mixed with sweat just seemed to settle her. “I wanted to take you to the farm after...The doc wouldn’t let me. Said it was better if you stayed here in case…” Dropping her arms quickly, Arie went to her desk, picked up the cover to one of the boxes and knelt down to put it on. “I really need to stop doing that.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie in turn when she came over and wrapped hers around him. When she abruptly dropped her arms he let her go and watched as she walked back over to her desk. “I’m okay, Ar. I’m here an’ I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He offered a slight smile. “You uh, want me to pack up anything so we can get it to the farm?” He looked around at the mess of papers in the remaining box. “Do you need anything done with the stack on your desk? I could mail them if…” He looked back at her and then looked at the floor and smiled for a brief moment before lifting his gaze to hers. “Yeah, I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

Arie shoved the lid on the box and nodded. “I know. I know.” She bit her bottom lip before standing and looking around the room. “Both boxes need to go and that stack needs to go, I guess.” Looking over at Dean and back at the papers on the desk she smiled slowly. “You’re about to get a crash course in how this pack runs. As a matter of fact…” Arie went to her desk to dig through the stack before pulling out a manila envelope and holding it out to Dean. “You need to sign these.” 

Dean quirked a brow and his forehead creased with confusion. “What are they?” he asked as he started to open the envelope. 

“I had the pack lawyers draw them up after you woke up. I’m having you added to all accounts and companies that are attached to the pack. You’ll have controlling interest in everything from the Sam’s club account to approving contracts for building projects.” Arie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the papers in Dean’s hands. “You can sign them now but they need your middle name to add to the titles on the pack houses.” 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly and his brows nearly disappeared into his hairline. He hadn’t really thought that his title was anything more than a name he was called, and mostly because of Arie, because of being her mate. He swallowed hard and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips and it took him a minute to process what she was saying. 

He inched toward her desk in search of a pen and wound up taking a seat in her desk chair. When she mentioned middle names his head snapped up and he looked at her like she’d just called him a sonofabitch. “My _middle_ name? Why? Why can’t I just use Dean Winchester? It’s my name.” 

Arie couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face. With her being pregnant and after the baby was born, someone had to run the pack because there was no way she was going to drag a baby around to meetings or construction sites. “They need your legal name for the documents. I had them look up your birth records and they could only find your father’s full name...Jonathon Eric Winchester. Nothing on Sam or you. They figured it wasn’t on your birth certificate because it had been changed when you were six years old. I don’t have a middle name at all. My parents never bothered with it.” 

Dean shook his head. “No middle name.” he signed the other documents and looked back up at Arie. “My uh, my Dad changed mine and Sam’s names. He took the middle names out. Easier to hide us away when there was a blank where a name should be. He could make it anything he wanted, whenever he wanted.” He shrugged. “The life of a Hunter isn’t as glamorous as ya might think.” One corner of his lips quirked upward into a smirk. “You can’t care about anyone. You can’t have anyone in your life. All of that, those things, are weaknesses that the stuff we hunt can use against us. You have no idea the things that brought up yer name to me.” He shook his head. “And no, you don’t want to know.” 

Arie picked up the papers and put them back in the folder. Tossing it onto her desk, she sat on one of the boxes and put her hand on Dean’s knee. “I never said it was glamorous. Fighting off cockroaches for a pillow in some backwater hotel...not my idea of glamorous and I’m sorry that whatever they were used me against you.” 

Dean shook his head and smiled adoringly at her. “I was jus’ makin’ a joke. I know you never thought it was glamorous. However Aaron does. I need to talk to that kid. Being a Hunter oughtta be the _last_ thing he wants to be.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I guess that’s my fault. I made him think it was...I dunno…” He shook his head. “It definitely wasn’t a career that his guidance counselor told him about.” He looked down at the desk for a moment before looking back at Arie. “You said, _them_ that you had _them_ look into my Dad. Who exactly are _them_?” 

“Jenna barely lets him outta her sight. I think the only thing Aaron will be hunting will be dust bunnies under the couch.” Arie stood up and started to straighten the stack of papers on the desk, making sure everything she needed was there when Dean brought up his father. “I told you. The pack lawyers. I only had your name, date of birth and where you were born to go on. They started doing this while you were still in the coma but I waited to have the papers drawn up until you woke up. They did a search in DMV, police records, schools and social services.” She looked up at Dean knowing the blow up was eminent. 

Had either his father or Sam still been alive he would have panicked more. But it still didn’t make knowing that his wife, the woman he loved, had checked background records on him and his family any easier to take. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. He leaned his elbows on the desk and used his hands to cover his face for a moment as he tried to get a hold on his anger. “You already knew, didn’t you? If you didn’t you should fire those lawyers, because they sure as hell weren’t looking hard enough.” He pulled his hands away from his face. “You knew that my Dad...that he uh...I had a teacher mention a black eye to the wrong people. I tried to tell them that it was nothin’ but they wouldn’t believe me. They went lookin’ for us, for my Dad. We hit the road that same day. 

Arie moved around the desk and sat in one of the chairs across from Dean. She could feel his anger spread through out the room and had to calm her wolf. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she took a deep breath and let it out. “I knew. I knew about the black eye and all the other times teachers and doctors reported suspicious injuries to the authorities, and I also knew about the two months you spent at a boys home for stealing food for your brother. Sonny says Hi by the way. Dean, I didn’t go digging into your past looking for anything. The lawyers were doing what I asked them to do...try and find your middle name. That’s it. The rest just sort of fell into my lap.” 

A muscle pulsed in Dean’s jaw and he ground his teeth so hard he was in real danger of filing them down to the bone. “You missed the time I was arrested for stealing Christmas presents for Sam.” He scoffed and shook his head before his gaze met hers and held it unflinchingly. “You knew all that before you asked me about it a couple nights ago, didn’t you?” 

Arie met his gaze and nodded. “Yes.” 

With a loud roar of anger and pain, Dean swept an arm over her desk knocking everything off of it and onto the floor. Jumping up from the chair, he moved around the desk. “Then why the hell did you ask me!?” he demanded. 

Arie actually yelped in fear as Dean yelled and came at her. Her wolf jumped up and growled as Arie put the chair she’d been sitting on between her and Dean. She crouched slightly on the balls of her feet ready to bolt if Dean kept coming at her. The air around the room became absolutely frigid as if someone had cranked the AC on high and added a few blocks of ice for good measure. “Because I couldn’t believe someone could be that heartless to their own child! Police and doctors reports are one thing...they can be blown out of proportion very easily.” 

Dean huffed and lifted a hand, running it slowly down his face again, closing his eyes in the process. His eyes reopened as his hand moved away and he eyed Arie and nodded. “Yeah, they can be….and they were. It wasn’t all that bad.” He slowly relaxed a little. “So he was away for long spans at a time. So are other fathers. And yeah, he forgot to give us extra food money a few times, he didn’t do it on purpose. I took care of Sam, and we did okay.” 

Arie’s grip on the sides of the chair didn’t lessen. She slowed her breathing a little and stood up a little straighter. “Fathers don’t leave their sons at a boys home for two months and lie about it. Fathers don’t give their kids black eyes because their little brother took off to play soccer with his friends. Stop defending him.” 

“It was my job to take care’a Sam. He was worried about his son because I was too busy makin’ out with some chick to watch him. Just like when Sam ran away...both times. It was my job, and I slacked off. Our Dad…” he huffed. “Look, Sam needed protecting. He was...shy, quiet...kinda geeky...And, as I found out later, cursed.” He shrugged slightly. “He knew about it. Well, not everything about it, but enough to know that Sam needed watching. What do you expect from the man, Arie? Hell, he told me just before he died that if I couldn’t save Sam that I had to kill him. I...it destroyed me to hear him say that. How was I supposed to do that? How was I supposed to kill my own brother? But...after the demon blood...I understood why he’d said what he did.” 

“What do I expect? You’re kidding, right? He had no right to take it out on you. None! I don’t care how Sam was back then. Your father had no right to lay a hand on you...ever. He had no right to lay all that on you. No father should ever do that to their kid no matter how old you are.” Arie looked down at the chair and tried to calm down. “John Winchester was an ass.” Without raising her head, she looked up at Dean. “I’ll say it again. If he were alive, right now...I’d kill him.” 

Dean grit his teeth causing a muscle in his jaw to twitch. “Well I guess it’s good that he’s already dead then.” He stepped away from the chair that Arie had pushed between them and headed for the office door. He paused when he got there and turned back, facing Arie. “And that,” he looked pointedly at the chair then back up at Arie, “was… _wrong_.” He turned back to the door, opened it and walked out without a backward glance. 

Arie watched Dean walk away. She didn’t move from behind the chair. The second he started to walk away, her grip increased until the wood frame creaked. As the door closed behind him, she stared at it for a long time before she was able to move away from the chair and start to clean up the mess. Even then, it took a while for her hands to stop shaking and her breathing to go back to normal. For the first time since she’d laid eyes on Dean Winchester, she was afraid of him. 

When she had the paperwork straightened out, the busted lamp and the broken glass from the lamp shade and light bulb in the trash, she called one of the guards to take the boxes to her Jeep. 

Dean had nowhere left to go. Going into the security office he’d have to deal with Naythin. And if he went back to Arie’s office he’d have to deal with her being so afraid of him that she’d put a chair between them. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. Any other time, when he’d been on the road with Sam he’d go to a bar when something bothered him. But now, where was he supposed to go? He headed for the Impala, the one place in the world that he had left that was his. No one else’s. Since he didn’t have his jeans on, and that was where the key he normally used was, he walked over to the peg board and snatched the spare key off the wall. He then made his way over to where the car sat waiting for him and popped open the driver’s side door. The familiar creak and groan of the door was comforting. He slid in behind the wheel and closed the car door after him. There, with his hands on the wheel he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth. Opening his eyes he inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. The engine roaring to life helped to calm him the rest of the way and he nearly melted into the leather seat. Backing the Impala out of its usual bay, he turned her around and floored it, racing down the drive and past the gates. 

The guard came back after taking the boxes to Arie’s Jeep and asked if Dean was going to the farm with her. Arie looked around and shook her head no. "I don’t know. Eventually, maybe. Tell Naythin where I’m going and to make sure every camera on the property is on including all the motion sensors." She patted him on the arm, grabbed her keys and bag from the couch and left the office. Instead of going out through the garage, Arie headed for the front door. As she pulled it open and stepped down off the landing, she saw the Impala roar down the driveway and out the gate. Arie didn’t even have time to raise a hand before it was gone. Sitting down on the stone step, Arie listened to the sound of the engine until she couldn’t hear it anymore. 

Naythin had been watching the monitors and when he saw the Impala fly down the driveway, he got up and ran to the front of the house, pulling out his cell phone to call Dean but it went straight to voicemail. Pulling the front door open, he found Arie sitting on the steps. “What happened?”

Arie looked up and shook her head. “Nothing.” 

“Oh, bullshit. That isn’t nothing.” He pointed to the tire marks on the driveway.

Arie stood up, squared her shoulders and walked toward the small garage where her Jeep was parked. “I said nothing. Drop it, Naythin. I’m going to the farm.” Arie climbed into the Jeep, started the engine, backed out of the garage and left the pack house. 

Naythin watched Arie leave and shook his head. “Drop it, huh.” He turned and marched back to the security office and settled himself behind one of the computers. Pulling up the GPS program, he activated the chip on the Impala. “You can run, but you can’t hide, Dean.” 

Dean spun the tires as he turned her down the road. He had no real destination in mind, especially since he only had one change of clothes in the back of the car. When all else fails, head home. Now that he had a destination in mind, he floored it, racing across the state, heading for Kansas. 

Arie sat at the kitchen table staring down at her cup of tea. “Where is he headed?” She sat back in the chair, ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Kansas? Why’s he going there? Alright. Yeah, keep me posted. Monitor his credit card and...shit do we have any contacts left in Kansas? Okay, have them call me. Yeah, all of them. Thanks Darren.” 

Tossing her phone on the table, Arie looked down at her stomach and rubbed a hand across it. “Why in the world is your Daddy going to Kansas, huh?” She looked around the room and brushed her fingers across her cheeks quickly as the tears started to fall. “Damn it, Dean.” 

Thoughts of the baby and the ultrasound had Dean slamming on the breaks. Thankfully it wasn’t like he took the main roads, he took ways that were off the beaten path and so he wasn’t in any danger of being rear ended. He sat there and tried to think, tried to figure out what he should do. After about ten minutes of indecision he turned the car around and raced back toward the farm. He’d forgotten his cell back in the locker room, so he leaned slightly to the side and popped open the glove box and took out one of the many throw away phones he had stashed. Driving one handed, he punched Arie’s number into the cell and waited for her to pick up at the other end of the line. 

Arie locked the front door and turned the front porch light on. She checked the devil’s trap under the rug and all the salt lines to make sure everything was intact. After the thing with Meg and the hellhounds, she wasn’t about to take any chances. Making sure the back porch light was on as well, she headed up the stairs. Halfway up, the cell phone in her pocket started to ring. Pulling it out, she looked a the caller ID and frowned. Private caller with no number listed. Arie knew the names of the contacts they still had in Kansas and none of them blocked their numbers. Hitting the DECLINE CALL button, she climbed the stairs and went to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Arie looked around the room. Dean had left a shirt hanging on his closet door and one of his duffel bags was sticking out of the closet. Getting to her feet, Arie picked up the green bag and tossed it on the floor next to Dean’s side of the bed. Looking back into the closet, she saw a large wooden box tucked into the far corner. Sitting on the floor, she pulled the box to her and flipped it open. 

“Damn it, Arie.” Dean hung up the call then punched in Naythin’s number. Luckily they were two of the numbers he’d actually had the foresight to memorize. 

He waited for the call to be picked up and when Naythin did, he blew out a breath of relief. “Hey, twinkle toes, do me a favor, tell my wife to answer my call. It’s one of my throwaways. Thanks.” He hung up the phone and gave Naythin a minute to get a hold of Arie before trying her number again. 

Naythin looked at the phone and rolled his eyes. The guy takes off like a bat outta Hell and calls a few hours later like nothing happened. Pulling up his contacts, he stared at Arie’s name for a full minute before hitting the call button. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited for Arie to pick up. 

Arie emptied the box and stared at the photos on the floor. There were photos of John and Mary, Dean holding Sam when he was a baby and a bunch of others. All of them looking happy. When her phone went off again, she growled and almost ripped her pocket taking it out. Seeing it was from Naythin, she answered right away. “Where is he?”

“He’s right at the Kansas state line. He called, Arie. Said he tried calling you?” 

Arie closed her eyes and shook her head. “It came up private caller.” 

“Well, he said to answer the phone. Evidently he’s going to call again. Hold on, lemme check something.” Naythin leaned back to check the map and saw the Impala headed back west. “Looks like he turned around. Maybe he’s coming back. Answer the phone, Arie. Whatever happened...Just answer the phone.” He hung up and tossed his phone onto the desk, running both hands through his hair, he let his head fall backwards and growled. “I’m not getting paid enough for this shit.” 

He was coming back. That was good, right? Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed small circles over it. “Looks like he’s headed back, little guy.” 

“Come on, Naythin. Even if you hate me, just call my wife.” He stared at the phone in his hand. Luckily, there was no one else on the road at the moment. He dialed Arie’s number again and waited for her to answer mumbling, “Come on, come on, come on,” over and over. 

Arie had finished putting everything back in the box as her phone started ringing. She stared at the caller ID as it read PRIVATE CALLER. Her stomach got a case of the butterflies and her chest got tight. Picking up the phone, she let it ring a couple more times before hitting the ACCEPT CALL button. 

“Hello?” 

“Arie! Ar, please don’t talk, just listen. Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I got mad. I’m sorry that I obviously scared you. Ar, just because I got knocked around, it doesn’t mean anything. I would _NEVER_ hurt you or our son. You gotta believe me. I wouldn’t. I love you guys so much. I just...I would never do that. I swear.” 

Arie sat on the floor leaning against the bed and listened. She knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, he wasn’t like that, but damn it, he’d scared the hell out of her. “Are you coming back to the farm?”

Dean wanted to say yes, it was on the tip of his tongue to say it, but he thought that maybe this shouldn’t be his decision. He wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted, not anymore. “Do you still want me to?” 

Her eyes fell on the box and she stared at it for a full minute before answering. “Yes. I want you to come back to the farm.” 

“Yeah...then I’m comin’ home. I just...I wouldn’t have left but...I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t stand there and see you look like that, I…” He shook himself. “I’ll be home soon.” He paused for a moment, trying to decide if what he was about to say was the right thing to do, but his heart won out. “I love you.” Pulling the phone away from his ear he hung up before she had the chance to respond. He tossed the cell onto the bench seat and returned his hand to the wheel, and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. 

When Dean hung up, Arie set the phone down on the floor and let her head fall back against the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling, she took a deep breath and called out. “CAS! If you can hear me get your ass down here! Please.” Arie was still pissed off at the angel for not showing when Dean needed him. 

Castiel appeared near the closet door and lifted his brows as he gazed down at her. “You called?” 

Arie only jumped a little this time and was able to keep her claws from shifting. Standing up, she glared at him. “Nice of you to finally show up.” She held her hand up when he opened his mouth. “Just listen to me. I know you were...doing whatever to get Sam into Heaven but come on! I called, begged...I freaking PRAYED, Cas. I’m a witch...we don’t pray.” Arie closed her eyes to calm down. “I need...I would like for you to erase some of Dean’s memories.” 

“Well you did quite well. You know praying is the start of believing.” Castiel knew he’d said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth. He might not be a master of human emotions but he knew ticked off when he saw it. He cleared his throat and listened. His forehead creased and his head tilted to one side as he pondered what she said. “Why would you want to do that?” 

“How long have you been, I don’t know...watching Dean?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the box on the bed next to her. 

The creases in Castiel's forehead deepened. “I don’t understand.” 

“You…” Arie brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed the spot between her eyebrows. “How long have you been Dean’s angel.” 

Castiel’s head straightened and his forehead smoothed. “I’m…” he stopped himself from saying angel of the Lord since he hadn’t even been able to locate God during the whole Apocalypse thing. “I don’t belong to Dean. I simply pulled him from perdition. I assume you’ve seen the handprint.” 

Arie sat down on the bed and just looked at Cas. “You really are like an infant. Yes, I’m well acquainted with the scar on Dean’s shoulder. So the first time you...saw Dean or became aware of him was when you yanked him outta Hell and dropped in back into the coffin he was buried in. Correct?” 

Castiel frowned and nearly pouted when Arie called him an infant. “No. All of Heaven has had their eye on the Winchesters for years. Dean and Sam were destined to be born, their mother and father to be married and conceive each of them. Heaven has had a hand in everything that has ever happened to the Winchesters since… _that_ night. It’s when we realized just who he would use, and _how_ Lucifer would walk the Earth. The night that Mary Campbell gave up her unconceived child to the demon Azazel in exchange for the demon to bring John Winchester back from the dead.” 

Well, if that didn’t push her temper into the red zone, nothing would. “You mean to tell me that you sonsabitches stood by and let John Winchester use his son, my husband, as his personal punching bag and did nothing to stop it? Do you have any idea what that’s done to Dean? What it nearly did to us?” Arie’s eyes turned blue a low growl rumbled in her chest. 

Castiel’s forehead knitted with deep confusion and his head tipped to one side slightly. “I don’t understand. Dean did not die. We never would have allowed that to happen. Michael needed a vessel. Of course, it ended up that he and Sam had another sibling, which they’d known nothing about, and it was he whom Michael used and not Dean. Dean fought them too much, so they moved on to Adam. They told him that he would get to be with his mother in Heaven. In truth…” Castiel’s gaze dropped to the floor. “He ended up in the cage with Sam and Lucifer and Michael.” He lifted his eyes back to Arie and waited to see if he had satisfied her curiosity. 

“He didn’t die.” Arie chuckled softly. “Silly me. He didn’t die.” The smile disappeared as her fangs started to drop. “Every time that asshole hit him, a part of Dean died. Every. Single. Time. I don’t care about Heaven’s plan. I don’t. I only care about Dean and his son.” Her hand covered her belly as she glared at Cas. “I want all the memories of John Winchester beating Dean erased. I don’t want them to haunt him for the rest of his life. I don’t want him to even _think_ for one second that he might turn into his father.” Arie took two steps toward Cas and glared. “Do it. You owe him for not showing up when he was in a coma for a month.” Her eyes flashed blue as the edges started to turn yellow. 

Castiel frowned confusedly once more. “Did he not heal on his own? He really didn’t need me. He has extraordinary healing abilities. I heard him call when his friend...the Lycan was injured. I was, as you put it, _doing whatever to get Sam into Heaven_. But he really didn’t need me, Sam did. As for taking away memories...I could...but he might not be the man he is today. He may be permanently and irrevocably changed.”

Arie pulled back a little and frowned. “What do you mean...changed?” 

“Everything a person goes through in life, shapes them,” Castiel explained. “Taking away that part of him may change something...it could be something that you like about him. It’s difficult to say.” 

Sitting back down on the bed, Arie looked down at the rings on her left hand and back up to Cas. “So if you take those away, he may not be Dean anymore...my Dean.” 

Castiel gave a curt nod. “Yes, that is correct.”

“Damn it. Just...damn it. Can you...bury them? So they don’t resurface?” The fight was slowly dying away and she was getting desperate. 

Castiel grinned, giving her his best imitation of Dean’s charming smile, which made him look more psychopathic than charming. “I don’t think anyone buries things better than Dean.”

“Yeah well. I dug them up. Not on purpose but...I did and they’re front and center in his head now.” Arie stood up, walked past Cas, pulled Dean’s shirt from the closet door and held it up to her face inhaling deeply. “I don’t want him to hurt like that again.” 

Castiel watched Arie and turned slightly as she moved past him. “I’m not good with relationships, understanding them, but I think that this is an area where you can fix things. You don’t need me. I’ve seen him...even when we weren’t here, when he wasn’t here, he would talk about you…” He smiled, a genuine smile, “I could tell that he loved you. And...I probably shouldn’t mention this but...I know that you sent your Lycans out to protect Bobby…He sent me to make sure that you were safe.” 

Arie looked at Cas over the collar of Dean’s shirt. “What do you mean he sent you. Wait. What?” 

“At night, he would wake to check the motel, make sure Sam was okay...and he and I would talk. He would ask me to come look in on you from time to time.” He shrugged. “How do you think I found your house so easily? I can’t find Dean anymore. The angelic script on his ribs…” 

“Did he know? About Lucian and I? When did you come here? Why didn’t you tell me he was alive, Cas! You don’t think I needed to know he was alive? So you dropped in and couldn’t tell me?” She was pissed off all over again. A part of her was struck dumb knowing that Dean had sent Cas to check on her and it was sweet and everything but he was alive and couldn’t tell her?

Castiel shook his head when she asked about Lucian. “I couldn’t hurt him like that. I never told him. Dean and I...it was a slow process for both of us. When I pulled him from Perdition, I was an angel of the Lord, following _His_ will, or so I thought. It took us a while to...warm up to each other…?” He spoke it like an uncertain question only to nod to his words as though he’d decided they were the correct ones. “It was only after Lucifer was released that Dean sent me...and by then you were married to someone else...a Lycan. How could I tell him that you were now the thing that he would feel compelled to hunt?” 

“Shit.” Arie went to the bed and sat back down still holding Dean’s shirt in her hands like a security blanket. “I’m sorry I yelled. Sam knew...I kinda told him that night you poofed Dean outta here. He didn’t tell Dean either.” Arie looked down at the flannel shirt, running her hand over the soft material. “How did you know about the patrols at Bobby’s?” 

Castiel smiled and pointed upward. “Angel radio, as Dean calls it. You’d be surprised what angels talk about. They announced Dean’s return from Hell. And Ruby’s death at the hands of _The Dean_ and his little brother, the boy with the demon blood.” He drew in a breath, something Castiel still couldn’t totally get used to. “I uh...Sam told me that he knew. And together...with the stress of everything else...we decided not to tell Dean. I know you wished you had known he was alive but...honestly, I don’t really think that Dean had known if he would still be alive at the end of everything. And...the day I came to get Dean...I uh, beat him...up...I beat him up. I’d given up everything for him. For his _free will_ , and he was preparing to back out of the deal, to say yes to Michael...Sam and I locked him up in Bobby’s house. It was...a hard time...a _bad_ time, for us all.” 

“It wasn’t a picnic for me either. So you knew werewolves on steroids were hanging out near Bobby’s and you didn’t tell anyone?” Arie looked up at Cas and nodded. “Thanks.” 

Castiel shrugged a shoulder. “I knew where they came from… And uh, I think you should speak to a few of them...I’m fairly certain that they spotted me...at least once.” Castiel grinned, it was an almost mirror image of one of Dean’s looks, only now on Castiel’s face. 

Arie did a double take and pointed at Cas. “Stop that. That is creepy.” Shaking her head, Arie huffed and set Dean’s shirt on the blanket next to her. “No one said anything so I’m pretty sure they chalked it up to being tired or something.” She hesitated a moment before continuing. “So uhh...Dean talked about me, huh? What did he say? You know what...don’t tell me. Just...no.” Getting to her feet, Arie paced the small area near the bedroom door and the bed. “Forget I asked. It’s not going to change anything or...fix what happened today.” 

Castiel’s forehead creased and his head tilted to the side as he studied Arie. “You are...angry with Dean?” 

Stopping near the bed, Arie looked up at Cas, her eyebrows jumping up and disappearing in her bangs. “No! I’m not angry with Dean. He...he scared me. Really scared me. I _know_ he didn’t mean to do it but he’s never yelled like that. I mean, he jumped up and came at me so fast and the look on his face.” Arie rubbed her arms remembering how cold it had gotten in the office and the way Dean came at her. “I jumped up out of the chair I was in and…” She laughed, but there was no humor behind it, and shook her head. “I hid behind the chair and kept it between us. He left. He got in the Impala and started driving toward Kansas of all places. Dean called right before I called you and said he was coming back but...yeah.” 

Castiel nodded sagely. “Kansas is home. It’s strange, but the one thing, the only thing that Dean has ever wanted, though he believed it would never happen for him, was a home and a family. If you knew Sam and Dean...Dean just never seemed, to others, like the kind of guy that would yearn for that. Sam on the other hand…” He allowed his nodding to finish his sentence for him. “The only home that Dean has ever had, besides the one where his mother burned, is the Impala...and now here.” 

“Why didn’t he come here then? Why go to Kansas if his family is here? I wasn’t mad at him. He said he wasn’t mad but the look on his face said otherwise.” Arie resumed her pacing and shoved both hands in the front pockets of her sweats. 

“Dean holds those memories of his father very close to his heart. I only heard him speak of John once and that was when I had issues with my own father. He told me that he knew a lot about deadbeat Dads. As for why he left…” he sighed and was quiet for a long moment and his eyes went to the ceiling for just a second before returning to Arie. “I think...that it was because you were afraid of him. Something he would never want you, of all people, to feel. And he felt…” he paused again and listened. “He felt like...he had nowhere else to go.” 

“I’m not gonna lie. He scared me, Cas. I’m not scared anymore but...at that moment? I was.” Arie stopped and leaned her back against the bedroom door. “I’m not a fan of John Winchester and I told Dean that if he were still alive, I’d hunt him down and kill him for what he did to Dean.” She looked over at Cas and sighed. “How do I fix that?” 

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t. Just be silent, and try to forgive yourself. Dean will try to fix it, and...like when he handed me the bottle of Aspirin for my hangover, let him.”

“That’s the thing, though. Why does he think he has to fix everything? Why does he feel responsible if something happens? The hellhound thing...he blamed himself for _bringing_ that bitch Meg and her...pets here. He had no way of knowing she’d show up. I don’t know, I just wish he would stop trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and let others deal with some of it.” Arie looked down at her left hand and started spinning the rings with her thumb and pinky. 

“Dean…” Castiel sighed. “Remember the memories you wanted me to get rid of? It would, inevitably fix that problem. But in fixing that, what part would be destroyed that you want to keep?” He shook his head. “I’m not certain who grieved more when I discovered that my father didn’t care. Myself...or Dean.”

“That’s because John didn’t give two shits about Dean.” Arie looked up at Cas before pushing away from the door and walking over to him. “Is John’s spirit still in Hell?” 

Castiel gave his head a shake. “No. His spirit crawled out of Hell when the gate was opened, and he helped Dean kill Azazel. He held the demon at bay so that Dean could shoot him...with the Colt. Once the demon was dead, he went to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder...and before John died, he finally, for once...told Dean that he was proud of him...and meant it.” 

Arie nodded her head slowly. “Okay. Okay. Thanks, Cas.” Taking the two steps to close the distance, Arie wrapped her arms around Cas and hugged him.

Castiel was taken aback, first by Arie’s simple nods and her appreciation. And then, when she hugged him. He wasn’t sure what to do, the only other person he’d ever hugged was Dean. His arms remained at his sides as he floundered awkwardly for a moment or two before he finally lifted his arms from his sides and returned the hug, only very quickly and not too tightly. “Uh, okay then...I’ll uh...okay…” In the flutter of angel wings Castiel was gone. 

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway at the farm and sat there in the car for a long moment looking up at the house. Finally, he forced himself to get out, and go inside. He shouldered open the car door and slid from behind the wheel. Pulling to his feet, he closed the car door behind him and headed for the porch. He reached for the spare key and was glad that it was still in its usual place since his keys were back at the pack house. Using the key he unlocked the door and carefully slipped inside. “Ar,” he called out, “I’m home.” 

Arie had to reach out with both hands to catch the closet door to keep from falling forward after Cas’s sudden disappearance. She glared up at the ceiling. “Don’t _do_ that!” Turning back to the bed, Arie sat down, opened the box and started going through the contents again. She was so engrossed in her search, the sound of Dean calling up to her barely registered. “I’m in the bedroom!” 

“The bedroom,” Dean muttered to himself. Okay. He toed off his sneakers and left them by the door before walking purposefully toward the stairs. He hurried up them, the floor to creaking a little under his weight as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom. “Ar?” 

Without looking up from the stack of photos in front of her, Arie raised her hand and motioned for the door to open. She started separating the photos that had John in them from the rest. Putting them aside, Arie picked up the baseball and held it in her hand turning it over and over in her palm. 

Dean stuck his head in the bedroom, holding onto the door jamb. “Ar?” he frowned when he noticed that she was enthralled with something she was doing, so much so that she couldn’t even pry herself away enough to say anything. “What are you doing?” He stepped through the door and crawled onto the bed so he could look over her shoulder at whatever it was that she had found that was so amusing. When he saw the pictures of his family on the floor and all the ones of his Dad put to one side, he froze. “What...why did you…?” 

The motion of the mattress moving against her back had her freeze. The ball stopped moving in her hand and she slowly lowered it and dropped the ball back in the box. Arie looked over her shoulder at Dean and back to the photos and the box. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Dean. “I found the box in the back of your closet. I didn’t know what it was or what was in it and when I opened it, I found all this.” She pointed to the photos. Turning so she could look up at Dean easier, Arie folded her hands in her lap. “Remember when I came to see you that night when you were staying at Bobby’s?” 

Dean’s gaze continued to bounce from Arie to the photos she’d set aside of his Dad. Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. “Why are the pictures of my Dad set aside from the rest?” 

Arie looked at the photo’s of John and down at her hands. “Because I need them.” She glanced up at Dean and asked again. “Do you remember when I came to see you that night?” 

Dean really didn’t want to play any remember when games right now. All he could think of was what she’d said to him, more than once, that she would resurrect him just so she could kill him. “Arie, give me the pictures of my Dad.” He held out his hand. 

Arie picked up the small stack of photo’s, straightened them and set them on her lap. “No. Not yet.” She looked up at Dean and tried to make him understand. “I’m not going to do anything to them. I promise you. I need them for something.” The top photo was of all four Winchesters in front of their house. “Answer my question. Do you remember?”

“You’re not usin’ them to bring him back from the dead just so you can kill him again either,” Dean growled. He stretched out his arm and reached for the photos and tried to snatch them off her lap.” 

A cold chill started to run down Arie’s back and she had to force herself not to shiver from it. Arie’s hand shot out and took hold of Dean’s wrist as her other pulled the photos out of his reach. She looked up at him and glared before blinking a few times and settling down. “I’m not going to resurrect your father. I’m pissed but not that pissed.” Arie dropped the photos back in the box and keeping her grip on Dean’s wrist brought it up to her lips and kissed him along the underside of his arm following the vein halfway up his arm. Pulling back, she slowly released her hold and sat back. “I’m going to summon his spirit. Cas said he’s not in Hell anymore.” 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw pulsed, his lips pulled into a tight thin line. “No, he’s not. I could have told you that. And you’re not going to summon anyone. Please. Don’t do this, Arie.” 

“I called Cas for another reason and...we talked...for a while.” Arie turned so she was facing Dean. “He owes you an apology.” 

“My Dad doesn’t owe me anything. He and I had our...I dunno…” Dean pulled back onto his knees on the bed and scoffed and stammered for a word to describe it. “Look, what needed to be said was...or was understood. Right after the gate opened, and released all those souls from Hell, he was there...and he helped me...helped me kill Azazel. He and I took care of all that needed doing back then. And what the hell is with you talkin’ to every damn friend I have about me instead of just askin’ me?” 

Arie pulled back and stood up. “Excuse me? I didn’t call Cas just to talk about you. I called him to try and help you. I asked him to erase the memories of what your father did to you. Cas said he could but you...you wouldn’t be you anymore. It would...change you somehow.” 

Dean frowned at Arie and cut her off. “And I don’t mean ask me about _that_ shit. It’s over and done. Hell, the only reason I thought about it at all, I told you, was because of Aaron.” 

Thank God the angel had more brains than Naythin did. He crawled off the bed as he shook his head disgustedly. “I get that you wanna help me, I do. But the best way to help me, Arie, is to let it go. I’m done talking about it.” He put his hands up and took a step back toward the door. Reaching it he let his hands fall to his sides. “I’m gonna go downstairs and grab a beer and maybe watch the game. I’m not having this conversation anymore. I love you, but I’m done...I’m just...no.” He turned and headed out of the room and back down the hall. 

Arie stood in the middle of the room for a while before finally bending down and picking up the remaining photos and putting everything back in the box. Picking it up, she went to Dean’s closet and put the box back where she found it. Arie walked back to the bed, picked up the duffel bag and threw it on top of the box so it was covered again and closed the door just short of slamming it. Walking to her dresser, she pulled the hair tie out and let her hair fall down her back as she ran her fingers through it to get out any tangles. Arie pulled off her sweats and replaced them with a pair of shorts, went to the door, pulled it open and walked down the hall to the stairs. Standing at the top, she could hear the TV and hesitated for a moment before going down and walking to the kitchen to clean up the paperwork and put it on her desk. 

Dean did exactly as he said he would, he went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got a beer, walked into the living room, turned on the light next to his recliner and flopped into the chair. He grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on. He couldn’t find any games, hell he wasn’t even sure what season it was anymore or what time of night it was. He channel surfed instead until he finally settled on an old black and white of The Wolfman. He snickered at the irony and reclined back in his chair to watch. He glanced over when he saw Arie breeze through, or at least what he thought was Arie. “Hey, Ar, if you want help on those papers later the offer’s still open.” 

Arie set her calculator on top of the stack and looked up at Dean. “I’m done tonight. Tomorrow maybe. I might work on them tomorrow after the ultrasound.” She picked up the pile, walked to her desk and set it down in front of her laptop. Making sure it wasn’t going to topple over, Arie went to the front door to lock it and turn the light off. Stopping behind Dean, she looked up at the TV, shook her head and smiled. 

They’d get through this. Dean may be able to turn emotions on and off like a light switch but it would take a little longer for Arie. She may never forgive John for what he did to Dean but because she loved Dean, she’d do what he asked and let it go. Arie bent down and kissed the top of his head. “I love you and I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, we have to be back at the pack house by ten.” She stood up and headed for the stairs, halfway up she called back down to him. “You better be using a coaster, Dean Winchester!” 

Dean reached up for her hand only to miss it as she pulled away. He looked back at the TV for a moment and snorted at the horrific cinematography. “Yeah, I’ll uh, be up in a few.” At Arie’s warning the brave mighty Hunter turned Super Lycan quickly lifted the bottle of beer and scrambled like a madman for a coaster.

“Alright then.” Doc Michaels pulled the small stool out from under the ultrasound machine, settled himself on it and looked up at Arie. “Let’s see how our young prince is doing, shall we? If you’d raise your shirt up, please?” Gordon turned to reach for the bottle of gel as Arie did what he’d ask. If it had just been the two of them Gordon would have done it with no problem but the fact that Dean was standing on the other side of the bed with one hand on Arie’s shoulder and holding her hand with his had him keeping his hands to himself.

After adding some gel to Arie’s abdomen, he ran the small ultrasound wand over it to spread the gel around, he stopped near the middle. Turning to the keyboard, he tapped a couple keys and the babies heart beat could be heard loud and clear through the speaker. “Nice and strong.” 

Dean’s smile was so wide it made the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle and he gently, affectionately, squeezed Arie’s hand before just doing what he’d wanted to in the first place which was, kneeling down next to the bed on which she lay and pressing a kiss to her temple. The sound of their baby’s heart beating so strongly only served to reinforce the fact that he’d made the right decision in healing them at all costs. 

“Let’s see if we can get him to smile for the camera.” Turning off the speaker, Gordon tapped a few more keys and an image popped up on the small screen. The grainy black and white image of the infant’s head, hand and upper part of his chest could be seen. Reached over to the keyboard, Gordon froze the image and looked over at Dean. “There he is.” 

Dean leaned a little closer to the screen and his smile was so wide, his cheeks were hurting. He looked back at Arie and brought the hand he was holding to his lips and pressed a kiss to it and turned his attention back to the monitor. “Hey uh,” he glanced up at Gordon, “Can you print a couple of those?” He glanced back at Arie briefly before turning back to the doctor. “I think we’re supposed to be makin’ a baby book or whatever so…” He gave a slight shrug, still smiling proudly.

Gordon couldn’t help but smile right along with them. This was the part of his job he loved. “Of course.” Turning his attention back to the keyboard, he centered the image and hit the print key. As the photo’s were printed, he moved the wand around and unfroze the image. “Let’s just have a look at the rest of him if he’ll cooperate.” Gordon moved the wand around and tried to get a few more images but the baby wasn’t having any of it. “Someone’s cranky.” With a small chuckle, he removed the wand and handed a towel to Arie to clean off the gel. He reached down and removed the photos from the printer and handed them to Dean. 

Arie barely moved through the whole thing. Her eyes were glued to the screen as the image of their son came into view. She could see his tiny hand and his face. Arie glanced up at Dean and the look on his face brought tears to her eyes. She wiped at them quickly and gave his hand a squeeze. “We have to get a baby book.” Blinking back more tears, she looked at the photos in Dean’s hand and couldn’t stop smiling. 

Dean thanked the doctor as Doc Michaels handed him the pictures of his son. He shared them with Arie, like she hadn’t just seen the pictures for herself on the monitor. He nodded to Arie’s comment regarding the book. “We need to get a crib too...and one of those changing tables…” He glanced back at the doctor and his forehead creased. “How much longer do we have?” 

Gordon turned off the ultrasound machine and turned to face Arie and Dean. “Based on the size of your little prince there. I have to say you’ve got about five months to go. I’d like to do another ultrasound in eight weeks just to get a better idea on how he’s progressing.” He turned to Arie and arched an eyebrow at her. “You need to make sure to eat more. Your weight is good but I’d like to see a couple more pounds. I know, I know but with your metabolism the baby is going to take the nutrients faster than you can get them to him. Any questions?” 

Arie glared at the doctor but slowly nodded. She hadn’t exactly felt like bellying up to the buffet table the past month or so. “I will. Promise.” Arie thought for a minute but couldn’t come up with anything. “Nope. I’m good.” 

Questions? Dean had plenty, but he figured that maybe he ought to just ask Arie those questions. He sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and shook his head before allowing his lip to slip free. “Wait...uh, yeah I…” he glanced at Arie and looked back at Gordon. “Are uh, Lycan babies bigger than, y’know, _not_ Lycan babies? It’s just that...Arie’s so...small.” 

Gordon pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and sat back on the stool. “No. They’re not generally larger than human babies. Lycan children are born essentially human. So their size can range from as small as four pounds to ten pounds. It depends on the parents genetics. I’ve seen tall parents give birth to a child that ends up only being five feet tall at maturity and vice versa. Just looking at you two, I’d have to guess that he’ll be somewhere in the middle range of seven to eight pounds and roughly eighteen to twenty inches long.” 

Dean nodded and glanced back at Arie. “You have any questions about that? You’re gonna be the one tryin’ to push him out…” He looked back at the doctor. “My brother was six foot four and as big as a linebacker.” He shrugged.

Arie looked up and Dean and laughed softly. “Not like I have a choice in the matter.” she turned to the doctor as her smile fell slightly. “What about drugs or whatever. None of that epidural shit.” 

Gordon nodded slowly. “There are several we can administer during labor but at some point they’ll have to stop so the drugs don’t get into the baby’s system. Demerol is a relatively safe drug that’s used frequently. Also depends on your own pain threshold.” 

Dean grimaced and ducked slightly as he looked back at Arie. “Uh...sorry?” He looked back at the doctor. “What about the classes that teach her how to breathe? Do you...or do _we_ offer those?”

“Lamaze classes? Of course. There are several groups in town that cater to Lycan families as well as human alike. In my professional opinion? I think they’re more to comfort the father than the mother because when she’s in the middle of labor, the last thing on her mind is going to be breathing like a hyperventilating puppy.” Gordon rolled himself to the far counter, opened a drawer and took out two pamphlets. “These are a couple Lycan friendly groups that other couples have used in the past.” He handed them to Dean and looked down at Arie. “It’s up to you two. Not taking the classes doesn’t mean you're bad parents or anything.”

Arie had to bite back the growl at the mention of the Lamaze thing. She listened to the doc explain them and nodded in agreement. “I’m with him. I’m not walking into one of those classes and be the center of attention. Lycan friendly or not. These…” She ran her hands up and down her arms. “Bring enough attention. I don’t need some snippy bitch whispering behind my back.” 

Dean shrugged and nodded. “Whatever you wanna do. I was just thinkin’ about the pain. Especially if this little guy takes after his uncle Sam at all.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Arie sat up and let her legs hang off the side of the bed. “You keep thinking that way and this kid will end up being an only child.” She looked at the doctor and sighed. “Are we done?” When he nodded and backed up, Arie hopped down and turned back to Dean holding her hand out to him. “Come on. Doc says I gotta eat so let's go eat.” All the talk about how much everything was going to hurt was making her edgy. 

Dean nodded to the doc when Arie ended the impromptu pain discussion. He hadn’t meant it to go that way, but he was concerned that Arie’s little body would be stuck pushing out some hulked out kid. And if that was the case, he was going to bring up the possibility of having to have him taken out rather than being pushed out. He hadn’t meant to take a trip down _This pain is your future_ Lane. 

Taking Arie’s hand in his he nodded to her idea that they go eat. He shifted the pictures around and held out his free hand to Doc Michaels to shake. “So uh, when are we comin’ back?” He looked at Arie. “Do you have another appointment scheduled?” 

Gordon stood up and pushed the small stool back under the ultrasound machine. “As long as everything is okay and she’s not having any problems...cramping, nausea, fever and bleeding I don’t see the reason to have her come back until the next ultrasound. Eight weeks and we’ll do another ultrasound. I’ll send a reminder email two weeks out.” Reaching out for Dean’s hand he shook it firmly. 

Arie stood next to Dean and let the doctor talk. She’d seen enough of him lately and was grateful for the break until the next ultrasound. “I’ll let ya know if anything out of the ordinary pops up.” 

Dean nodded and grinned. “Awesome!” He gave Arie’s arm a gentle tug. “Come on.” He looked back as they started for the stairs. “Thanks for everythin, doc.” 

“You wanna go into town and grab somethin’ to eat and maybe pick up that baby book?” Dean asked as they started up the stairs, heading out of the basement clinic. 

Arie followed Dean out of the clinic and nodded slowly. “What? Yeah, it’ll be nice to get out for a while.” The idea of going out and walking around like a normal couple was very appealing. 

“Cool. You have anywhere you wanna go to eat? Or are we doin’ this by the seat of our pants?” He quirked a brow and smiled. “Oh uh, Naythin asked me the other day if we’d thought of names for the baby.” He shrugged. “Do you have anything picked out?” 

“Somewhere small would be nice.” Arie pulled herself closer to Dean as they reached the top of the stairs. “No. Not really. Probably should start thinking about all that, huh?” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “Unless you wanna just call him baby boy Winchester.” He lead Arie to the pack house door and out, hoping like hell no one saw them. Today wasn’t really the day he wanted to have a bunch of pack bullshit thrown on either one of them. This was their day, not the pack’s. 

“Sammy and I were named after my Mom’s parents.” He shook his head, “So apparently the Campbell side of the family isn’t known for their creativity when it comes to naming children. My Dad...I dunno. He never really mentioned his parents much other than to say that his Dad ran out on him and his Mom when he was young.” 

“I have no idea where my parents came up with my name. It’s not a family name or anything.” Arie got quiet for a minute. “What about Dean Winchester Jr.” 

Dean frowned. “I dunno, it’s kinda been done once already…” He looked over at Arie and grinned. He pulled her in and pressed a kiss against her lips. “Don’t you want him to have his own name? Be his own man?” 

“Of course I want him to be his own man. I just thought it was a guy thing to have their first born son named after the father.” Arie leaned into him and held on tight. “I just want everything to be perfect.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie, hugging her up against him. “Nah, not really a guy thing to do that. Least I don’t think it is. Like I said, we were named for our Mom’s parents. I wasn’t named after my Dad…” He got quiet and pulled his head back to look Arie in the eye. “I was actually named after my...Mom’s Mom.” He pressed his lips into a thin line that curved upward just slightly at the corners and pushed air against his lips giving him an almost bullfrog look as he nodded sagely. 

“Your Grandmother was named Dean.” Arie tried really hard not to laugh at the face Dean was making but she couldn’t help it. The laugh started small and quickly bubbled up and she had to let go of Dean and lean against the door for support. 

Dean let the face he’d been making wilt as his forehead knitted. “What? No.” He huffed playfully. “Deanna, her name was Deanna.” He shook his head and reached for Arie, pulling her up against him, still laughing. He wrapping an arm around her and turned them both away from the door, pushing it open with his back. 

“Oh! Well, that’s so much better. One thing though...we’re not naming our son after a girl. That little tradition is going to end with you.” It was nice to laugh and not have to worry about anyone or any _thing_. 

Dean nodded. “That’s totally fine by me. Not really all that thrilled that it started with me. Of course Aries does have a nice ring to it.” He fought back his laughter but only barely. 

Arie smacked him on the arm. “Not naming him after the God of War.” Rolling her eyes, she held onto him as they walked to the Impala. “What about...Samuel for his middle name?” 

Dean stopped mid-step and eyed Arie for a long moment to see if she was teasing or not. When he didn’t see any humor in her eyes he shook his head. “Sam. Not...Samuel. Samuel was my grandfather. He and I, let’s just say that we didn’t really get along all that well and leave it at that. Besides, the last thing Aaron needs is a living, breathing reminder of what happened to his parents.” 

Arie stopped and stood in front of Dean. “Sam then. Is that okay? The whole reminder thing...will it be too much for you? I know how close you and Sam were. Having him pop up in the bedroom to tell me you were lost is evidence enough for me on how much he cared about you.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say, but he nodded, he’d be honored to have his little brother’s name be his son’s middle name. “He uh...yeah, that’d be great,” he rasped softly. “ _Yer my brother, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you_ , he said that to me once.” 

Arie took Dean’s hands in hers and placed both of them on her stomach. “Coming back to make sure you were here for your son shows the lengths he’d go to for you.” Letting go of his hands, she reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips. “He loved you, Dean. I could see it when he looked at you and we’ll make sure our son knows all about his Uncle Sam.” 

Dean had to blink a couple times to get Arie’s image to clear from the way it had suddenly blurred. His eyes closed as she drew him into a kiss, reopening a moment later when she pulled away. He smiled wistfully and nodded. “Yeah...we were each other’s weakness. And the bastards out there, they knew it.” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He was glad that Arie was up for telling...baby boy Winchester, all about his uncle Sam. It only then hit him how that sounded and the heaviness that settled on his chest was swept away as he laughed. “Uncle Sam,” He laughed harder. “Maybe uncle Sammy would be better.” 

When Arie felt Dean relax under her hands, she relaxed also. She wasn’t sure how he’d react to her suggestion and was about to take it back. “Good. Uncle Sammy sounds great.” Arie settled back against Dean’s side. “Your son want’s Italian.” She peeked up at Dean to see if he was buying it. 

Dean quirked a brow and smirked down at Arie. “My son wants Italian? Are you sure it’s not Mommy who wants Italian?” He chuckled and jerked his head toward the Impala. “C’mon, let’s go get _my son_ his Italian.” 

The drive into town had been a quiet one. Arie was thinking about the delivery and for some reason the whole baby thing didn’t sound as appealing as it did before. Making them was definitely more fun than giving birth to them. Arie had asked Dean to park in the historic district so they could walk around and be a normal couple for a change. There were more than a few Lycans in the area and she could tell when they came across one. They’d get all wide eyed, jaws would drop, a few actually pointed and stared but the majority were a bit more respectful and looked away with a slight nod and smile. 

Dean and Arie walked hand in hand and for the moment they weren’t Alphas of the Saint Ryan pack, they were just two people in love, strolling along, enjoying the day together. It was definitely a nice change from their usual lives. So much so, that if it wasn’t for the fact that everything would go to hell in a hand basket, Dean might actually suggest that they moved as far away from the pack as they could get. But he knew that was a pipe dream. He’d grown up with the strange and unusual, why start being a boring normal person now? “I think we should do this more often. Get away from the pack house, away from the farm, where they always find us...and just be two normal people in love. What do ya think?” He looked over at her to gage her reaction. He wasn’t asking for her to run away with him, just to… _go_ away with him...every once in awhile. “And after Baby Boy Sam Winchester is here, we’ll make it the three of us…” He smirked. “Ya know we really gotta find the kid a name, baby boy, makes him sound kinda like a douche bag.”

The idea really appealed to Arie. The stress of running the pack and never really getting time off even when they were at the farm had been getting to her even before everything went to hell or came from Hell. “I always used to look at couples at the store or whatever and thought I’d never have what they had. That I’d never have that goofy look on my face when they looked at their husbands or boyfriends.” Arie shrugged quickly and looked up at Dean. “I agree. We need to leave the pack house and the farm and go somewhere. Even if it’s to dinner or whatever. We need to put some distance between ourselves and the pack.” 

Dean nodded his agreement. “Good, then that’s what we’ll do.” He pulled her in and pressed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, he nipped her bottom lip gently before he pulled his head back and smiled. He kissed her again, this time quick and gave her hand a slight tug. “You know that I never thought that I’d have...this. I mean, Hunting...you can’t have relationships. And I knew that I’d screwed up by comin’ into your life, by falling in love with you... I just...I shouldn’t have put you in that much danger, and I kicked myself for it every night. But…” He shrugged. “I guess I just figured you’d find somebody else while I was gone, somebody who could really be with you, and…that’d be it.” 

Arie looked up at him and frowned. “You didn’t screw anything up. I could have easily kicked you to the curb when you told me you were a hunter but I didn’t because it didn’t matter. I loved you for you and not because of what you did. You made sure I was safe. I didn’t even think about anyone else until...after and even then it wasn’t easy and I never let go of you.” 

Dean smiled softly and nodded. “I know...I just...Weren’t we sharin’ pitiful me stories?” He chuckled and his smile grew into something far more real. 

“Just think how interesting bedtime stories are gonna be.” Arie stepped into Dean and hugged him to her. She didn’t care who saw them, Lycan and human alike. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. “Mmm, yeah...or kid’ll be worse than Stephen King’s kids with the,” he made his voice sound small and high pitched, “No Daddy, I don’t wanna hear a bedtime story!” 

Arie looked up at Dean and grinned. “Show and tell could be a little sketchy. Science fair...yeah. Not looking forward to that one.” 

Dean shrugged. “I can teach him to make an EMF detector out of a walkman. That oughtta earn him some points. Or maybe I’ll teach him how to make his first sawed off shotgun.” 

“You will do no such thing! A sawed off shotgun? No. Not until high school at least. No weapons training until he’s in at least double digits. I mean it.” Arie pointed at him and stepped out of his arms. “EMF...fine, knock yourself out.” 

Dean quirked a brow and tried to hide the smirk that teased at the corners of his lips. He reached for her despite her tough girl act and the finger raised at him. “C’mon, Ar., those are important life skills. Besides, I made my first sawed off when I was _seven_ , and look how I turned out. And before you say it, you _love_ the way I turned out.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms back her and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Arie let Dean pull her to him. She wrapped one arm around his back and up his spine, holding him in place, her free hand reached up and came to rest on the side of his neck, her fingers curling around the back of his neck, her thumb rubbing up and down the large muscle on his throat. Arie returned his kiss, gentle at first, increasing her want and almost desperate need for him. A low moan rolled up her throat. Everything and everyone else was forgotten. 

Dean forced himself to pull back after his own moan mingled with hers and he felt part of his anatomy take an interest. “If we keep this up we won’t be stayin’ for Italian,” he whispered breathlessly. “And Doc says you gotta eat more. C’mon. We’ll eat and then do it in the back’a my car.” He grinned and waggled his brows at her. 

Arie dropped her chin so her forehead was resting against Dean’s chest and tried to catch her breath. Damn hormones were gonna be the death of her. A slow evil grin crossed her lips when she felt the growing bulge in his groin against her hip. It never ceased to amaze her the way his body reacted to hers with just a kiss. Running her tongue over her lips, Arie smiled and nodded. “The back seat huh? We haven’t done it there yet.” Her mind started to wander as mental images popped up of what they’d be doing soon. “Let’s go eat so I can have you for dessert.” 

Dean’s smile widened. “God yeah…” he breathed and nodded in agreement. Taking her hand in his, he threaded their fingers together, and directed them toward the small Italian cafe that was located within walking distance of the historic district. Their stride a bit more purposeful than before. 

The cafe was right out one of those travel magazines Arie had in her office. There was a large awning in front and a small fenced off area with a few tables so people could eat outside. The tables were small so the people sitting at them were close to each other making the whole thing very romantic. Arie could use a dose of romantic after everything that had happened. 

Dean watched the hostess walk away, seating the couple in front of them at a table inside. “You wanna sit inside or out?” he murmured softly against the side of Arie’s head as he held her in front of him, his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

Her eyes searched the area, noting how many people were in the outside seating area and how high the small fence was. Closing her eyes briefly, she shook herself to stop acting like everyone was out to get them. Leaning back into Dean, she smiled. “Outside. Less people to deal with.” 

Dean gave a slight curt nod. “Outside it is.” He looked up when the hostess headed back to them and flashed the woman a smile. 

“How many, please?”

“Two,” Dean responded, “Uh, outside, please.” 

“Outside?” The hostess clarified with a glance down at Arie. She looked back up at Dean and nodded. “Follow me, please.” 

Arie looked down at herself to make sure there wasn’t anything out of place as she followed the hostess. She was trying to figure out if pregnant women weren’t allowed to sit outside for fear they’d drop a kid during the appetizer course. Looking over her shoulder at Dean, Arie slowed to let the hostess get ahead of them before she whispered. “We really need to get out more. I’m about ready to bite her head off for the look she gave me.” 

Dean shook his head and glanced up to judge how far they had to go before they’d reach the table the hostess seemed to be heading to. “It wasn’t a look...she’s just jealous.”

Arie reached back and took hold of Dean’s hand and brought it to her stomach and made sure to keep it there when the hostess looked back at them. “This is fine. Thank you.” Arie gave the woman her best smile but didn’t let go of Dean’s hand. The look on her face was screaming _Mine._

Dean offered a tight lipped smile and nodded to the hostess. He sidestepped away from Arie, but didn’t release her hand. Once she’d turned toward the chair he’d moved behind, he released her hand and used both to pull the chair out for her, lifting his brows in invitation, without words, to take a seat. 

Arie gave the hostess a quick glance before settling into the seat and let Dean push it forward to the table. Once she was seated, Arie forced herself to calm down. Had her social skills decreased that much in the last year? She could only recall a few times she’d been in town and that was always on pack business so they were in and out as fast as possible. Arie was suddenly very embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” 

Once Arie was in settled in her chair, Dean slipped around the other side of the tiny table and took a seat himself. The waitress handed Dean and Arie each a menu and smiled at each of them before turning and hurrying off. Dean watched her go, but not because he was checking her out, he was waiting to be sure she was out of earshot before he looked over at Arie and smiled, winking at her. “Jealous, definitely.” He nodded, and again he smiled. He shook his head to her apology. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Luckily she won’t be able to spit in our food.” He chuckled. 

Arie opened her menu and used it to hide her smile. “Normal pregnant women cry at the drop of a hat. Me? I want to rip peoples heads off.” She peeked over the top and winked at Dean. “Sexy. Isn’t it. Just think, only five more months of this.” 

Dean chuckled and frowned thoughtfully. “I think I’ll take this over weepy any day. That’s always been Sam’s job, deal with the weepy ones. Not me. Oh no.” He shook his head and looked back down at his menu. 

“Not the damsel in distress type, huh? Damn, here I thought I was getting a knight in shining armor.” Arie looked over the menu and the more she concentrated on the pasta the more unappetizing it looked. Chicken Caesar Salad. Now that was sounding good. Setting the menu aside, Arie sat back and looked around the area. “Ya know? We don’t own this place. Huh. I really need to find out what we do and don’t own.” 

Dean looked up from the menu and stared at Arie slightly slack jawed. “You mean you don’t know either!?” He couldn’t help the chuckle that broke from between his lips as he laid his menu down and leaned his elbows on the table and shook his head. “We really need to figure this stuff out. That’s...I thought I was the only one who didn’t know that stuff.” 

Arie reached for a breadstick in the small basket between them and threw it at Dean. “Funny. Cute.” Picking up another one she took a bite and held the remainder of it in her fingers like a cigar. “The pack owns small stuff...mom and pop size businesses. Easier for us to get our people in and stay under the radar. The few larger companies like the construction company, moving company, almost all the funeral homes in the territory stuff like that I know about. The smaller stuff...there’s so many to keep track of.” Arie pointed the breadstick at Dean and grinned. “What I would really like for you to do is take control of some of the holdings and make them more...I don’t know...spook proof. We have an unlimited supply of warehouses to keep stuff in like holy objects and the contents of the Impala’s trunk times a thousand. You know what we need and where to find it.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “I could probably do that...of course some of the items in the Impala’s trunk are stolen...you do know that, right? Where do you think we get some of the catholic stuff. The first holy water we Winchesters had had, to come from somewhere.” He shrugged, “That is until my Dad and Sammy learned Latin. Me, I’m not that good at it. I have the exorcism rite down now but...for the most part I’m damn lucky that I have books to cheat from. Of course, there’d never been a reason for me to learn it. I had Sam. Now…” He shrugged and made a noncommittal sound in his throat as he picked up his menu. 

“Stolen? Yeah, that’s not gonna work. We can’t have one of the wolves getting arrested and losing it in a jail cell.” She took a small bite of her breadstick and reached her hand out for Dean’s. “Hey. We can get someone to learn Latin. Maybe Bobby knows someone that’s willing to teach it.” 

Dean looked up from the menu, that’d gotten really interesting for no reason at all, and shrugged and nodded. “Are you sure that none of yer… _our_ , wolves don’t already know Latin? It’s not like many Hunters are gonna wanna step foot into a pack house without being well armed. And trust me, in a social environment, it’s not gonna slip past a Hunter who knows his shit, that there’s something different about the guys in the back of the class. ”

Arie sat back in her chair and let the breadstick drop onto the small plate in front of her. “I honestly don’t know. I’d have to find out but if someone does know that would help right? Okay, so maybe I got a little carried away but you said it yourself, we need to be ready just in case.” 

“If someone does, yeah, that’d be great. Just...well, it’s gotta be someone who isn’t gonna read the first line in some spell book and then freak out on me. That’s not gonna help anyone. We could...I dunno advertise that we’re looking for someone. I don’t mean in the newspaper but,” he shrugged, “Word about the meeting I had went around pretty fast. Maybe we could advertise that way. Anyone who knows Latin please contact yer local Alphas.” 

“Okay. We can have security put out the same email we did for the pack meeting.” Arie looked up as the waitress came over to get their orders. She had to bite her tongue to keep from growling at her and remind herself the woman was human and not one of theirs.

Dean looked up and flashed the woman a smile. He opened his mouth to say the same greeting he had to random chicks all his life, but if Arie was getting paranoid by a simple stare she might just bite the woman in half if he called her _sweetheart_. He snapped his mouth closed and instead turned his attention to Arie. “Do you know what you want?” 

Arie smiled up at the waitress, picked up her menu and pointed to the salad section. “Chicken Caesar salad and a hot tea.” She handed the menu to the woman, picked up her forgotten breadstick and bit down on it chewing slowly. 

Dean listened to Arie’s order and made a disgusted, wrinkle nosed face. That is until the waitress looked over at him to take his order and he smiled. “Uh, whadda ya got that’s the complete opposite of what she’s having and with twice the meat?” 

The waitress took Arie’s menu and stepped closer to Dean with a wide and flirty _How can I help you_ smile on her face. “We have a sausage Lasagna, Beef braciole which is thin sliced steak rolled with Italian sausage in a tomato sauce and an Italian meat lovers personal pizza on a hand tossed crust.” 

Dean’s brows lifted at the sound of the second item she listed. “Uh, I’ll take that braciole thing...and a beer.” He smiled up at the woman and winked as he handed her his menu. And the second he did it, he knew he was a dead man. When she turned and walked away he allowed his smile to melt from his face and his head to thunk down onto the table top, face first. 

Arie leaned forward and rested her elbow on the table and her chin on the palm of her left hand with her wedding rings aimed straight at the waitress. Her fingers curled into a loose fist and she just sat there and waited for the woman to walk away. The twitching smile was hidden by her fingers and she had to try really hard not to laugh at Dean. “Uh huh. Keep it up and you won’t be getting it up. Dear.” 

Dean tilted his chin down on the table and looked up at Arie from under his brows. “I didn’t...it’s not what you think.” He picked his head up and wiped a hand over his face. “It was just a reflex thing. When my Dad and I were goin’ from here to there in the middle of nowhere, I...flirted...a little, to get information. And then it just sorta became my _thing_. Hell half the time when I was with Sam I didn’t even _need_ to do it, it just came out.” He shrugged. 

Arie watched him and kept her smile as hidden as she could. “Of course.” She nodded in all the right places and when he was done, she picked up the teaspoon and held it out to him. “You wanna use this to keep diggin’ that grave of yours?” After a couple seconds, Arie put the spoon down and let him off the hook. “I’m not mad. Watching you flounder was pretty entertaining. You’re damn cute when you’re like that.” 

Dean’s eyes widened a little when Arie held the spoon out for him and he scrambled, trying to find the words to say to assure her that it meant absolutely nothing. His mouth moved like a fish out of water for a couple minutes before she finally admitted to not even being mad. He frowned at her and narrowed his eyes. “That’s cold, Ar. That’s just...cold.” 

Arie dropped her hand from her face and covered her chest with it with a look of feigned shock on her face. “Why, Dean Winchester! I don’t know what you’re talking about?” She batted her eyelashes at him. Reaching forward under the table with her other hand, Arie slid it along Dean’s leg from his knee to his inner thigh and stopped just short of his groin. “Oh and your _thing _belongs to me now.” She winked and sat up as the waitress brought out their drinks.__

Dean opened his mouth to speak, even if he wasn’t quite sure just what it was he was going to say. Luckily the waitress showed up at that very moment to save him from the awkward moment. He smiled as she set the beer bottle down in front of him and reached for it immediately. If he was drinking he couldn’t accidentally say the wrong thing. 

Adding sugar to her tea, Arie watched Dean as he latched onto the beer bottle like it was a life preserver. “You know I’m teasing, right?” 

Dean grunted as his eyes met hers. After taking a long pull on his beer he set the bottle down on to the table. “It’s good to know,” he responded with a slight lopsided smirk. “I mean, I’d hoped but it’s nice to know for sure.” 

“You know I’m not like this...normally. The whole...bite their heads off ask questions later thing. I know you wouldn’t...you know…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word _cheat_. 

Dean’s brows rose. “What? Trade my girl in for a different model?” He shook his head. “Nah, I got all I need right here.” He smiled and searched Arie’s features lovingly...and waited…”Well?” 

Arie pulled back a little and looked at him. “Well, what?” Nothing like her brain suddenly checking out on her. 

Dean frowned and huffed. “Seriously? This is supposed to be the part where you say that stuff back to me.” He shook his head and looked away. “Where’d that cute waitress go anyway?” He feigned actual interest. 

Arie’s mouth dropped open as she gawked at Dean. “That is so not funny!” She picked up another bread stick and threw it at him not caring that the older couple two tables over gave them both disapproving looks. “You are gonna pay for that, mister.” 

Dean looked back at Arie with a grin and a slight shrug. “It was kinda funny.” He reached for her and manhandled her onto his lap, laughing at her attempts to stay mad, and not caring who the hell saw them or what they thought. He and Arie were having an afternoon out and they’d do whatever the hell they pleased. 

Arie relented and sat on Dean’s lap with one arm draped across the back of his shoulders and the other resting lightly on his thigh. “Not very civilized behavior for an Alpha, Mr. Winchester.” She leaned in and kissed a trail up his neck ending just below his ear and back down again. Arie glanced over at the couple glaring at them and waggled her eyebrows at the man. Nuzzling against Dean’s neck, she chuckled softly. “We are so gonna get kicked outta here. I just may have to buy the place so we can tell ‘em to shove it.” 

Dean scoffed. “Never asked for the job so I guess they’ll just have to deal with my un-Alpha-like behavior.” A soft moan broke from his throat, one that he couldn’t have stopped if he’d wanted to, and quite frankly he really didn’t want to. He leaned into her and allowed his eyelids to droop down as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Arie’s words. “Kicked out, how much further out can we get!?” He flashed the old couple a charming smile and nodded. “It’s the pregnancy hormones.” He explained, pointing at Arie. 

Arie looked over at the couple and pointed to her stomach. “Four months along.” When the older woman smiled at them, Arie blushed and had to look away. Her eyes found the waitress bringing their food but Arie didn’t move from Dean’s lap. Watching the woman’s smile fall was payment enough. Leaning over, Arie kissed Dean on the cheek and returned to her seat giving the waitress her best and most polite smile. “Thank you. This looks great.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as Arie hid her face. “Believe it or not she’s actually shy.” He returned the woman’s smile and nodded before turning his attention completely back to Arie. Dean frowned in confusion when Arie suddenly returned to her seat, but looking up, he discovered why. Dean looked from Arie to the waitress and gave her a nod and a smile. “Thank you." 

The salad was actually really good. It had been a long time since Arie had had one and finishing it wasn't a problem. Setting her plate to the side, she finished her tea and started on the glass of water. Her wolf had been pacing through the whole meal and Arie was having a hard time keeping her away. She wasn’t sure if it was because of all the people around or what. The outside part of the cafe had gotten steadily busier as they ate. When they’d first sat down there were only two other couples, now every table was full. 

Dean only actually enjoyed the first part of his meal, the second half, which should have been long gone and would have been if he would have been with his brother or his Dad, but he hadn’t been, he was out with his wife and he’d tried to not look like he was starving to death. Now that not only the restaurant was full but the outside tables were as well, he had a hard time finishing it without wearing most of it with the way he kept an eye on the crowd, making sure that there was always a direct route of escape. His wolf had begun to pace as soon as the placed filled, and it was a sensation that Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. He glanced over at Arie and reached for the bottle of beer and drained the last of it. “You, uh, are you ready to go?” He glanced down at his remaining food and back at Arie. “I haven’t not cleaned a plate since I was like five years old but…” He really didn’t want to tell her that his wolf had the heebie jeebies and he was starting to feel far too enclosed for the Hunter in him to not be wary. 

Arie looked down at Dean’s plate and was shocked that half his meal remained. “We can take that with us if you want.” Arie looked up and caught the waitress's attention and waved her over. 

Dean looked down at his food and couldn’t blame it for what he was feeling. “Yeah, okay, sure.” He looked up when Arie waved the waitress over. “Can we get the check and a box for the rest of this,” he pointed down at his plate, brows lifted in question. 

Arie looked around and pushed her chair closer to Dean. Her hand went to the back of her neck and she rubbed it back and forth. “Is it just me or are you gettin’ nervous, too?” 

Dean sat stiffly, his eyes darting here and there anxiously. He couldn’t figure out what the issue was. If it had just been his wolf, he would have chalked it up to being newly wolfed and the nerves that probably go with that. But the Hunter in him was also ready to pounce at any given moment. He blew out a breath and allowed his head to hang between his shoulders and his eyes closed briefly before reopening so he could keep a watchful eye out. “Why do you think I didn’t eat all that?” he muttered softly. “I just can’t put my finger on what it is.” 

Arie kept one hand on the table top and the other dropped to Dean’s thigh just having that bit of contact seemed to settle her nerves a little. “I think we’ve been cooped up for too long and expect something to jump out at us from every shadow.” She smiled brightly as the waitress approached with their check and a small white Styrofoam box. 

Dean looked at Arie and thought over what she’d said. “Yeah, I dunno,” he mumbled, looking back at the crowd, “Maybe.” He sat back when the waitress brought the box over and the check. He started to transfer his food when the waitress stopped him with a hand on his. “I’ve got this.” 

Dean glanced at Arie before looking back with a nod. “Oh okay, thanks.” He smiled and took the bill, opening the small black vinyl check cover. He reached back for his wallet, pulling it out he withdrew one of the credit cards and slipped it into the bill holder. By the time he was done, so was the waitress. She smiled at Dean and took the bill with his credit card inside. “I’ll bring this right back.” 

Arie's eyes narrowed briefly when the waitresses hand touched Dean’s and she fake coughed softly to hide the growl that had crept up her throat. The judges that handed out Oscars should give Arie two for keeping such a pleasant smile on her face the whole time and for not digging her nails into Dean’s leg. 

When the woman walked away, Arie let out a slow even breath as she stared daggers at the waitresses back. The hair on the back of her neck stood up again. Arie ignored it as she made a mental note to buy the restaurant just so she could personally fire the bitch. Reaching for her water glass, Arie emptied it hoping the cool water would take some of the fire out of her temper. “I don’t like her.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked at Arie. “Because she put my food away?” 

“No. Because obviously the presence of wedding rings and the fact that I practically gave you a hand job right at the table means nothing to her. That is why I don’t like her.” Arie looked over at Dean and tried to relax but she knew that wasn’t going to happen until after they left. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison and he fought not to smile. “Uh, Ar, I love you. And believe me when I say that part of being a successful Hunter is getting the locals to open up. Well since I’m not exactly...well, I’m not Sam.” He cleared his throat. “I used flirtation...and before you, sex. And trust me, that woman is _not_ dangerous. She probably figures if she flirts a little I’ll up her tip.” 

“She may not be _our_ kind of dangerous but she’s a menace to society.” Arie closed her eyes and shook her head and looked down at her belly. “Kid. You need to hurry up. You’re makin’ your Mommy a wreck.” 

Dean barely contained his chuckle. Before he could figure out a different way to reassure Arie she seemed to come to her senses on her own. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. He pulled back just in time to see the waitress heading for their table. 

“Here we go,” the waitress greeted, setting the bill back on the table, this time with the receipts, one that Dean needed to sign and the other to keep for himself. “Can I get you two anything else?" 

Dean looked over at Arie and lifted his brows. “Anything? Want a drink or somethin’ to take with us?” 

Arie shook her head slowly and smiled. “No, thanks. I’m good.” She locked eyes with the woman and didn’t move until the waitress looked away. 

Dean didn’t bother to get into this one, he turned his attention to the bill and not to the woman who had moved away or the cat fight that Arie was jonesing to get into. He took his credit card from the bill holder and stuck it back into his wallet. His movements smooth even though it wasn’t until he saw what he’d handed the woman that he realized he’d given her one of the fake credit cards. He quickly signed the check in the name that was on the card, then filled in a tip amount and closed the cover. He leaned back and looked over at Arie. “Let’s get outta here. Now.” 

Arie looked around quickly as she stood and stepped closer to Dean. “What? What’s wrong?” She let her wolf out just enough so her hearing was increased and her sense of smell ramped up as well. 

Dean grabbed the bag that the waitress had placed his boxed meal into and pulled to his feet. “You don’t want her to come back out and flirt with your husband, _**D. Hasselhoff**_ , do ya?” He pressed his lips into a thin line and jerked his head to the side, reaching for Arie’s hand with his free one. 

“Wait. You…” When it hit her, Arie let Dean lead her through the crowd. She didn’t say anything until they were halfway down the block. “You didn’t!” 

Dean huffed. “I did. I forgot it was still in there. I’d taken all the others out but…” He sighed heavily and shook his head. “I didn’t mean to do it, it just happened.” 

Arie looked back toward the cafe and started laughing. “Now I definitely have to buy the place so you don’t get arrested for credit card fraud...again.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It only happened a couple times. And for bein’ brought up on nothin’ but fake cards, that ain’t too shabby. It’s just that...it’s kinda close to the pack house and...I dunno. Maybe yer wearin’ off on me, but I actually cared that I did that.” 

“Oh honey, I’m teasing you. I’m glad I’m such a good influence.” Arie reached behind Dean and smacked him on the ass. “When we get home you cut that card up into itty bitty pieces.” 

Dean stutter stepped when Arie swatted his ass and he quirked a brow at her. “Tease.” He nodded to her directions regarding the fake card. “Yes, dear, I’ll put it in the shredder.” 

“Tease, huh? Remember that when we get back to the car. I don’t think I have room for dessert after that salad.” Arie kept her eyes forward and her step light as they walked down the sidewalk. 

Dean quirked a brow and looked over at Arie when she talked about getting to the car and dessert. Never mind that she’d said she didn’t have room for it. “I take it you’re feeling better?” 

Arie did a mental check and nodded slowly. Her wolf had calmed and the nerves were not gone totally but on their way. “Yeah. Getting there. Too many people too soon, I think.” 

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “So, I guess that’s a no to Impala sex in the parking lot then?” he inquired with a lift of his brows, turning his head to look at her. 

“In the parking lot?” Arie laughed and shook her head. “No. Sorry but no. You find a nice quiet spot somewhere and I just might get my appetite back.” 

Dean scoffed and frowned. “Where’s the fun in that? The thrill is the idea that you might get caught. Yeah, I know, not very respectable Alpha behavior.” 

“And when’s the last time you…Nope. Never mind. Forget I asked and no...it’s not but do we look like your typical Alpha pair?” Arie tucked her fingers into one of the back pockets on his jeans and leaned into him. 

Dean wasn’t so sure about the question Arie was about to ask, and when she said no and to never mind, he was more than a little relieved. How good would it sound to tell her that the last time he’d been with someone else was the night that he’d picked her up at the bar, just before he’d gotten to that particular bar. Yeah, definitely not something he wanted to confess to, ever. He shook his head and smiled to her next question. “Nah, definitely not yer average Alpha pair. We’re not stuffy old prunes.” He grinned and turned his head to wink at her. 

Arie stopped, leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Dean’s lips. “Definitely not an old prune.” Sliding her hand out of his pocket, Arie hooked one of his belt loops and pulled him to her as she backed up and stopped when her back came into contact with one of the store fronts. Taking the bag of leftovers from his hand, she set it on the ground next to her, crooked a finger at him and smiled. 

The kiss wasn’t totally unexpected but it still made a smile come to his lips. When she snagged his belt loop he quirked a brow curiously. He watched her take the leftovers from his hand once her back came in contact with a store front, luckily one that had closed already. When she gave him a come hither look and crook of her finger he glanced down the sidewalk both ways before returning his attention fully to Arie, a naughty smile curving his lips as he moved closer. 

Arie dropped her hands and let them settle on Dean’s hips, pulling him to her, one leg was between his so if she raised hers up slightly it would rub against him. Her hands slid up under his over shirt and stopped just below the collar of his t-shirt. Arie slid a finger past the material and pulled Dean down to her. Her lips met his and gently nipped his upper lip. 

Dean half moaned and half growled when Arie pulled him in and he mimicked the gesture, what she’d done, to his upper lip on her full bottom one only he sucked the abused flesh into his mouth after nipping it. He sucked at it for a minute or two, teasing the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue before letting go with a soft pop. 

Her hands slid back down his abdomen and pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans. Pushing past the material, Arie growled when she came into contact with his skin. “How far is the damn car?” 

Dean chuckled huskily and took the time to glance down the sidewalk before turning his attention back to Arie. “A ways,” he rasped and leaned in, rolling his hips, purposely dragging his hard length against her thigh. He nipped at her top lip briefly then tipped his head down further, nipping at the tender flesh of her neck and allowing his fangs to drop so he could gently drag them lightly across her skin as a growl broke from his throat. 

Arie’s fingers dug into the muscles on Dean’s back, her head tilted to the side to give him as much access to her neck as possible. Goosebumps erupted on every inch of her skin. Arie pushed her leg to the side and rolled her hips to meet Dean’s. She wasn’t going to make it to the car if he kept it up much longer. “You do that again and we might have a problem.” Her voice was low and ragged. 

Dean’s lips curved and he pulled his fangs back and lifted his head, but only up to her ear, which he nipped the lobe of. “Promise?” he whispered huskily, his warm breath fanning her ear. He moaned long and low as he shifted, pulling himself off her leg. “Trust me.” He bent his knees, kneeling down on one. He leaned in and nipped a trail down from Arie’s throat, his mouth moving lower and lower. He did this while he moved a hand to her warm center, pressing up rhythmically with the heel of his hand. When his mouth got as far as he could get without stretching it out of shape or pulling off Arie all together, Dean shifted his attention, his free hand moved to push against her bra from atop the sweater. Once he managed to do what he’d been aiming at, freeing a nipple, he sucked it into his mouth, sweater and all. The response he got doing it made it well worth his while, he’d even deal with hacking up yarn later. 

Trust him? Like she had a choice. Arie was lucky if she could stand on her own two feet. Her head fell back against the building and she moaned low in her throat. She raised a hand and put it on Dean’s shoulder and gripped it hard. “Oh, God….Dean...don’t…” That was all Arie was capable of as his mouth found her breast through her sweater. Arie had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from yelling his name. Her chin dropped and her legs started to give out as the orgasm hit her. 

Dean quickly moved the hand that had revealed her nipple to him and used it to hold her up while she came. When the last spasm rolled through her, he released her breast and moved his hand away from the warmth radiating between her legs. He pulled himself up and onto his feet, wrapping his arms around her, holding her in his arms. “Good dessert?” he rasped softly. 

Arie was vibrating. Her hands were tingling and she didn’t know if it was from the aftershocks of the orgasm that had ripped through her or from hyperventilating. She clung to Dean until her legs got with the program and held her up. Nodding against his chest, Arie smiled tiredly. “Oh yeah. Better than triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.” 

Dean chuckled softly and hugged her a little tighter. “Better than four layers of chocolate, huh.” His smile remained on his face as he eased her head up so he could look into her face. “You okay? We’ve got a little bit of a walk.” He gave a pointed glance down at the front of her sweater. “And you might wanna straighten that…” 

Arie followed his gaze down the sidewalk and frowned. “I think I’m okay.” Maybe. Looking down at her sweater, she was tempted to leave it but Arie quickly remembered how close they were to the pack house. Letting go of Dean with one hand, she slid her free hand under her sweater and put everything back where it belonged. Giving her sweater a final tug, she nodded up at Dean. “Okay, I’m good. We can go.” She wrapped an arm around his waist and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt. “Just don’t let go.” 

Dean wrapped his arm around Arie’s waist and all but held her up. If he’d held on any more she would have been literally walking on air. “It’s okay, I gotcha.” 

The further Arie walked the more stable her legs became but that didn’t stop the hold she had on Dean. She could have easily walked the rest of the way under her own steam but the closeness to Dean was keeping her calm and blocking out everything around them. When she saw the Impala, Arie was actually disappointed. “We could go around the block again.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at her, searching her eyes to see if she was really serious or not. “What?” It was the only thing he could think to say. “Is that...y’know, like a pickup line? If so it’s kinda dated don’t y’think?” 

Arie leaned into Dean, wrapping her free arm across his stomach. “No. I don’t know...I just don’t want to go back yet.” She looked at the Impala and wondered how bad it would be if they just got in, packed what they could fit in the trunk and left. “I miss this...just us. Before the pack and everything.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know, me too. Sometimes I miss it more than others,” he confessed with a grin. “But I always miss it. It was nice when we were just… Well I was gonna say two normal people but,” he chuckled. “What’s normal about a Hunter and a witch? But yeah, I get it. Before the big kids showed up.” 

“I know it won’t be just us for much longer but yeah. I miss it.” Arie lifted her head off Dean’s side and looked behind them. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the people walking on the sidewalk, going in and out of the stores and the occasional car driving by. It almost felt like someone was watching them. “We should go.” 

Dean shook his head. “It won’t, but it’s not the same kind of not alone. This person we made, we weren’t just...handed…” He followed Arie’s line of vision and looked back at the people on the street and got the same weird heebie jeebie vibe that he had back at the restaurant. “Yeah, yer right, let’s get outta here,” he murmured almost distractedly. 

The last couple of blocks to the Impala seemed to take forever. Like that dream where the hallway keeps getting longer and longer no matter how fast you run. When they finally reached the car, Arie leaned against the cool metal and waited for Dean to open the door for her. Sitting on the bench seat, she didn’t really feel comfortable until the door was closed. Arie reached up and locked the door as soon as Dean closed it. She watched him walk in front of the car, her eyes glued to him until he too got in the driver's side, sat down and started the engine. The familiar roar and vibration settled her nerves a bit. 

Dean shifted the car into reverse without a word spoken, backed the car out of the parking spot and headed out and onto the road. “Ar, I don’t wanna scare you...and it could be...I could be wrong...but something was back there. I didn’t see anything but my wolf was not happy, he was on full alert as was the Hunter in me. Something’s wrong…" 

Arie stared out the windshield, one hand gripping the edge of the seat and the other locked onto the door handle. “Maybe it wasn’t all those people. I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching us? Or...I don’t know. The longer we were at the cafe, the more nervous I got.” 

Dean glanced at Arie from the corner of his eye and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Well it wasn’t the waitress.” He took the moment to actually glance her way before his eyes were back on the road. Not paying attention driving while feeling like you were being watched was _not_ a bright idea. “You were so freaked out by her that...my wolf kinda sniffed her out.” He glanced her way again. “What? It’s not me, blame the wolf!” 

Arie glared at Dean and huffed. “I wasn’t freaked out by her. She was seriously pushing it with the whole cutesy smile and HELLO! Wedding rings?” She rolled her eyes and stared back out the windshield at the road as the Impala ate up the miles. “We decide to buy that place and she’s the first one that gets fired.” 

Dean lost the battle on holding back his laughter. He glanced over at Arie and smiled wide. “Oh come on, that’s...yer adorable.” He chuckled. “But you were right. I’m not ever gonna cheat. Been there, and likely, done that.” He shook his head. “I found what I wanted. Even when she didn’t think she wanted me.” He snuck a peek at Arie as the Impala roared down the street, getting them closer and closer to the safety of home. 

“What do you mean I didn’t want you?” Arie turned on the seat so she was facing Dean, one arm stretched out across the back of the seat. “I did. Trust me. I remember it very clearly right down to that little strip tease you did in my driveway. Chippendale's be damned.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced her way. “Please, I actually had to work at getting you. We weren’t doin’ it in the guy’s bathroom at the bar were we?” He nodded to the look on her face. “Exactly." 

“Of course you had to work at it. I had to make sure you were going to stick around, for a little while anyway. I forgot you were even supposed to come to the farm that day. You showed and that said a lot.” It seemed like so long ago that it almost felt like a dream. 

Dean continued to nod. “Most work I ever had to do when it came to chicks. Like I said, usually, we would have been in the bathroom.” 

“Would you be here today if I hadn’t made you work for it?” The thought never crossed her mind until just then. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully, and it actually took him a minute to answer. “Honestly?” He shook his head. “But not because I didn’t still want you. I think that if things hadn’t went the way they did, and I didn’t have you here...I wouldn’t still be alive. I wouldn’t have had anything to fight for once Sam decided to take that swan dive. And believe me, Cas wouldn’t have been enough to keep me here.” He shook his head. “I knew I had a home...waiting for me.” 

That was not the answer she was expecting. Pushing up on her knee, Arie kissed his cheek. “I’m glad I played hard to get then.” Reaching up with her thumb, she gently rubbed away her lipstick from where she’d kissed him. 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Arie sit down.” There was no one watching the gate. No one from security was on the wall either. _Sonuvabitch!_ He didn’t take time to pull the Impala into the bay, he stopped her short along the side of the drive, closest to the front doors of the mansion. 

“Something’s wrong,” Somewhere in his head his brother was calling _him_ Captain Obvious. He leaned over and hit the glove compartment, withdrawing a pistol. Slamming the glove box closed he checked the clip. “Stay here.” Even as he said it he knew Arie wouldn’t listen. 

Arie was just sitting back down, when all kinds of alarms went off in her head. No one was at the gate to wave them through and no one was at the tower on the west wall. “Where are they?” Arie looked out the back window to see if maybe the guards were in the middle of shift change and were off to the side and she hadn’t seen them. 

Her wolf started to pace when Dean pulled out the pistol. She reached for the door lock and ignored Dean telling her to stay in the car. “I’m coming with you.” Shoving the door open, Arie kept her hand on the handle and closed the door just until the lock clicked into place. Walking around the front of the car, she stood to the side of Dean and a little behind him, her fingertips just barely touching the small of his back. 

The moment he caught sight of Arie out of the car he cursed under his breath. _Yes, come with me, because **that’s** not a bad idea._ He knew better than to waste the energy he would expend trying to get her to listen and instead simply tried to keep her behind him as he made his way toward the front door, which, as he neared it, was hanging wide open. _Oh yeah, this is bad. Really bad._ He looked back at Arie and met her eyes with his own, asking _do you see that?_ without making a sound. 

Arie’s head was on a permanent swivel as she followed Dean to the front door. She’d let her wolf out just enough so her hearing was wide open and her sense of smell was keen. When he stopped and looked at her, she followed his gaze and had to lock her knees to keep standing. The fingers on her free hand flicked away from her palm and a small ball of fire danced against her hand. She couldn’t shift but she could fry whatever was in the house. Arie inhaled slowly and almost gagged. Blood and a lot of it. She pushed at Dean’s back and raised her hand even with her waist to show him she wasn’t totally useless. 

Dean nodded as he looked over and saw her fireball, he lifted his eyes to hers so she would know that he saw it. _Yes, dear, but let’s find the oogily boogily before you burn the house down._ The pad of his finger flexed against the trigger, ready to shoot whatever sonsabitches totaled their home and did God only knew what to their wolves. “Stay close,” he mostly mouthed the words, but he knew she would pick up the trace bits of his voice. He ducked behind the open door, and then moved quickly around the door and inside, pointing the gun in every direction. And in every direction he found absolutely nothing. 

Stay close. No kidding. Arie may have a quick temper but stupid she wasn’t. As they entered the house, the silence was deafening. Staff should be running around getting the meal in the dining room and there should be...people. Arie held her breath and tried to pick up any sound but came up empty. Tugging on Dean’s shirt to get his attention, Arie pulled him down and pointed toward the security office. “Everything’s recorded.” If they could play back the interior cameras they’d be able to find out what the hell had happened. 

Dean looked back at Arie and nodded. He waved her there first and then followed, bringing up the rear, and keeping hers covered. Once they got inside and found that it too was empty, Dean tucked his gun into the back of his jeans. 

Once they were inside, Arie closed her fingers around the fireball and shook her hand to get the tingling to go away. “I am so out of practice.” Moving to the main computer, Arie pulled up the recordings for the house from the past four hours. As she waited for them to load, she looked over the other monitors. “Where the _fuck_ is everyone?” She pointed to the door and glared at it. “Did you smell that blood? Where are the bodies because there should be bodies.” Her voice rose an octave and her hand started to shake. 

Dean nodded to her question. “Yeah, yer right, there should be. Unless of course we missed the pack’s version of the movie Carrie.” He looked away from the monitors and back at Arie. “Pig’s blood.” 

“Seriously?” Arie whipped around to face him. “I know the movie. It’s terrible.” The soft beep from the computer pulled Arie past Dean to stand in front of it. She latched onto the mouse and almost broke it before she managed to hit the play button. Taking a step back so Dean could see the screen, Arie sent up a prayer to Hecate to help whomever was still alive in the house until they could be found. Her stomach started to roll and she had to turn her back on the screen. 

Instead of turning away from the screen like Arie did, Dean got closer. “What the hell is that thing?” He squinted at the screen before his eyes widened and he hurried over to the wall of monitors. Didn’t Naythin have one of his books layin’ around here? Not finding one he went to the lockers and broke each lock and pulled the doors nearly off their hinges. “Does anyone bother to even look at my damn book?” Finally he spotted one on the top of the lockers and had to reach up there to get it. He flipped through the pages until he came to what he was thinking this thing might be. The only problem with that theory was, what the hell was it doing at the pack house? 

“I know what that thing is,” Dean announced, his jaw tense, a muscle twitching in it. “It’s a Baba Yaga. And she’s been feeding...a lot.” 

Arie looked up at Dean and frowned. “What do you mean...feeding, and what is a Baba Yaga?” She walked over to Dean and looked at the page he was pointing to. “That is in our house?” 

“Is or was,” Dean confirmed. “What doesn’t make any sense is, she usually doesn’t go looking for food. Her food usually finds her. And as to what she is, she’s a type of banshee. Only the Baba Yaga has a kinder side to her in the fact that if you happen to catch her in a good mood she’ll help you on your errand, or if you ask the right question she’ll be a source of magic for a hero or a questing chi...ld…” The book fell out of Dean’s hands and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as his mind filled in the blanks. “Fuck! I know how she got in. Aaron called her!” He turned and ran back toward the door, pulling the pistol from his waistband as he moved. 

“A banshee.” Arie looked at the page and tried to follow what Dean was saying. “If this thing is kind I’d hate to see her pissed off.” Arie looked at Dean and had to jump out of the way as he ran to the door. “Dean! Wait. What do you mean Aaron called her? STOP!” There was no way that Aaron could do what Dean was saying. 

Dean was already out the security office door when he caught it before it closed with one hand. “I need to find Aaron,” he called back. “Watch the video and see what happens. I’ll be back soon.” 

The smell of blood hit her again and she put a hand over her mouth and nose to try and block it. Arie went to the door and put a hand over Dean’s. “You be careful. I mean it.” Arie knew if she went any further than that she’d never let him leave the office. 

Dean looked in at Arie and nodded. “I will, I promise. Try and get the monitors that are out back up and you can see me from there. I just need to see if Aaron is here. He wanted to be a hunter. She’s a guide, Ar. See what I mean? He just...he didn’t read the fine print on his copy of stereo instructions, if the guide is in a bad mood she’ll eat you and everyone else with you.” 

He was serious. Arie looked back at the monitors and nodded. “Okay.” She looked back at Dean and nodded again. “Find Aaron. I’ll see what I can do here.” Arie had to force herself to take a step back so the door would close. 

Dean offered her a smile as he nodded. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.” He winked and took off down the hall. 

Since the downstairs seemed to be a bust, he made his way upstairs, searching each room he came to methodically. And one by one, in each room he was coming up empty. It didn’t make sense. No _one_ baba yaga could eat this much, it would have had to of been a horde of them. Is it horde? Gaggle? Herd? 

Anger replaced the fear that tried to take over as soon as the office door closed and Dean was out of sight. Arie hurried over to the row of radios, pulled one out and tuned it to the general channel that covered every member of the packs security. 

“This is Alpha 2 at the pack house. We have a...situation. I need everyone to stay away. I repeat...stay the hell away until you’re told otherwise.” She let go of the key and listened to the various teams acknowledge her. Arie tried to pick out any from their house but no one answered. Tossing the radio on the desk, Arie went back to the computer and hit play to see what had happened to their wolves. 

Naythin had managed to crawl into the closet of his room and barricade the door with his gun safe. He lay on the floor as close to the crack at the bottom of the door as he could. His breathing was labored and he felt like he was breathing through fire with each inhale. He knew his left leg was broke just below the knee and his right shoulder was dislocated from moving the gun safe. He was convinced that no one was left alive in the house when the screams had stopped and everything got way too quiet. The only thing that kept him going was that Arie and Dean weren’t in the house when the bitch came in the front door like she owned the place. 

He was having a hard time staying awake. His eyelids felt like lead weights and Naythin was seriously considering letting them fall so he could rest. In the back of his mind he knew he’d probably not wake up again but he really didn’t care anymore. The sound of his bedroom door opening sent a shock up his spine and he raised his head off the carpet and listened. One person was walking around...going in his bathroom and back out again. As the steps got closer to the closet, he reached for his Glock and pushed the safety off. Rolling half onto his back, he took several deep breaths, raised his arm and pulled the slide back. He swore under his breath when it slammed back with a loud metallic CLICK! Sweat started to pour down his face when whoever or whatever was in his room stopped right in front of the door. Yep. He was a dead man. 

The more rooms Dean checked the more pissed off he got. He wasn’t even quiet or careful when he kicked the next door in. He knew it was a stupid move but enough was enough. The entire fucking house can’t be dead. They just _can’t_. He steeled his features and shook himself out of his anger and any other feeling he had. Feelings got ya killed. Reaching Naythin’s room he carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside, his pistol at the ready. He realized only now how scared he’d been for Aaron and how much he hadn’t thought about what he should have been. He had no radio, no ear bud and no flashlight. All of which would have been a good idea since the lights in some of the rooms were out, power outage or blown line type out, not just the lamp shattered on the floor out. He leaned over and looked under Naythin’s bed. Then made his way into the kid’s bathroom to see if anyone might be hiding in the shower. Nothing. Walking back out into the main part of his room, Dean paused. And listened. He sniffed the air. Blood. Just like every other inch of the place. But there was fear mingled with it and he hadn’t noticed that in other rooms. He started for the closet, uncertain what he would find, if anything behind door number one. He reached with one hand for the knob, while he kept his pistol aimed at the ready with the other. He was ready to knock the door open when he heard what sounded like the metal of a gun slide click into place. His forehead creased with confused curiosity and he removed his hand from the knob and took a step back. “Naythin?” 

Naythin had propped himself up against the wall, the barrel of his Glock aimed about shin high. He was hyperventilating and had to blink fast to keep the sweat out of his eyes. His hands started to shake when he heard a voice call his name. He slowly lowered his weapon and stared at the door. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down enough to let his wolf out a little without totally losing control. Inhaling as deep as he could, Naythin nearly started to cry. “Dean! In here!” His arms fell to the floor and he rolled away from the door. His eyes squeezed shut as the pain screamed through his body. “Gun safe's against the door.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help it if his smile was as bright as sunshine. “Sonuvabitch!” he chuckled softly. Finally, someone was alive. He started to push open the door only for it to not budge. When Naythin told him the reason why, he weighed his options. “Uh, okay...how attached to that gun cabinet are you? Or would you rather I opened the door above it?” 

If his shoulder wasn’t dislocated, Naythin would have rolled into the fetal position. He hurt. Every part of him hurt and Dean was asking about the damn gun safe. Naythin swallowed hard and turned his head toward the door. “Bust...the fucker...down.” His vision was starting to gray out and he really wanted out of the closet. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. He reached back and tucked the pistol into the back of his jeans and let his wolf out a little, enough so that he could break the door down without a problem, but not enough that he’d have to grab new clothes. He felt his eyes change and his fangs begin to drop. “Shield yer eyes!” He called out a second before his fangs would have made it impossible. He pulled back a fisted hand, and Dean put it through the door and then began to bash it in, wood splintering and breaking and flying all over the place. 

Once Dean was able to see Naythin, he decided that he’d buy the kid a new gun safe if he got pissy about it later and picked the thing up over his head and threw it through the wall. There was nice big ass hole in the wall now, but at least it enabled him to get Naythin out. He pulled his fangs in enough to speak and flashed a rather toothy grin. “Ironic hiding place.” 

Naythin tucked his head down to his chest as the pieces of his closet door showered down on him. He shook his head to get the splinters out of his hair and ducked again when his safe flew through the back wall of his closet and into the next room. When the dust settled he looked up at Dean and groaned. “What took you...so long?” Using his good arm, he pushed himself off the floor and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. “Arie okay? That little...thing...fuck is it?” 

Dean took a few deep breaths to calm his wolf and crouched down next to Naythin. “A Baba Yaga.” When Naythin looked at him like he’d spoken Japanese, Dean shrugged a shoulder. “A type of Banshee.” He checked Naythin’s leg out and knew that it was going to take some healing. But the shoulder he could do right then and there. “I’m gonna fix your shoulder.” He put up a hand when Naythin opened his mouth to speak. “The old fashion way. My little brother use to do this for me all the time.” He placed a hand on Naythin’s shoulder and one on the remaining wall behind Naythin. “On the count of three, okay? One…” He pushed against Naythin’s shoulder with just enough force to pop it back into place. “So I lied.” 

Naythin couldn’t hold back the yell as his shoulder popped back in place. His head fell back against the wall and he glared at Dean. “Dick.” He held his injured arm to his chest and pointed to his ribs. “I’m all busted up inside. Don’t get any funny...ideas. Just get me outta here before...Baba whatever comes back.” 

Dean didn’t argue, the last thing he needed was his pregnant wife running out here to kick his ass because he decided to heal someone. Not to mention, despite the pain, Naythin wasn’t likely to die from any of his injuries. You couldn’t say that last time. “She shouldn’t come back, at least not until she’s hungry again. I’m actually surprised she ate this much,” He said as he looked around their immediate area at all the blood. “What the hell happened here?” He wasn’t moving Naythin because if his ribs were broken shards, which was how he sounded when he breathed and when he spoke; and with as fucked up as his leg was, there wasn’t really a way to move him unless he got Arie to help him and they carry him like he’d done with Bobby. 

Naythin let his eyes close as he tried to get past the dull throbbing ache in his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked out at his bedroom. “Didn’t eat ‘em...all. Took some.” Naythin shifted more of his weight on his good leg and sighed heavily. “Aaron came over. No...Jenna wasn’t with. No idea how he got here. Said...she was gonna help him. All hell broke...loose. We got a lot out...the back. Some went to the farm....to hide. That bitch...she grabbed Aaron.” Naythin squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head toward the back of his closet or what was left of it. The last thing he remembered before that thing kicked the living shit out of him was Aaron yelling for help. 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched but he remained silent on the matter and just listened to what Naythin said. He put a hand on Naythin’s good shoulder to get his attention. “You hang in there. I’m just gonna go look in our room, make sure there’s no one in there and grab a sheet. The only way I’m gonna be able to move you without hurtin’ you more is with help. An’ once we get you moved I’ll go raid Doc’s medicine cabinet. And if that fails there’s always my medicine cabinet.” He grinned figuring Naythin would understand that reference better than pretty much anyone else, other than Arie. 

Naythin rolled his head back toward Dean and managed a weak thumbs up. “Doc’s at...the farm...I think. Just...bring the Jack and we’ll...we’ll call it good.” 

Dean pulled to his full height and pulled the pistol from his waistband and headed into the Alpha suite. He had just stepped over the threshold when he heard something. He crept inside as quietly as he could, holding his pistol out in front of him each time he moved or turned a corner. He didn’t see anything yet, but the could still hear…crying? The first thing that happened was that Dean thought the bitch was hiding out in the Alpha suite because usually you would find a Baba Yaga by the water, crying and washing bloody clothes, usually the clothing of someone who was going to die. But then he saw the striped shirt under his and Arie’s bed...and then a jean clad leg...and...He rushed over to the bed and tucked his gun and way as he knelt down, reaching under the bed for Aaron. “Come on, buddy,” he coaxed, “I gotcha, I gotcha. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Aaron had been hiding under Dean and Arie’s bed since the Baba Yaga started fighting with Naythin. He ran as fast as he could to try and find Dean but he wasn’t in the house and he wasn’t in their room so he hid. Hunters didn’t cry but he was scared and didn’t want to get caught. Aaron curled up in a small ball under the bed and started crying softly when he heard Dean’s voice. At first he thought it was the Baba Yaga and he pulled away. He looked up and when he saw Dean, Aaron scrambled out from under the bed and launched himself into his arms wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck as tight as he could burying his face in Dean’s neck. “They’re all dead. I saw it. I saw her...I saw her.” 

Dean pulled up once he had hold of Aaron so that he was kneeling on the floor rather than bent over the way he’d been a moment before. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll talk about all that later. Right now, Ar and I just want you to be okay.” He slowly climbed to his feet. “Not everyone is dead, yer Boogeyman’s not dead. And I heard that some people escaped to the farm. Okay? So stop crying. I gotcha. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you.” He continued to comfort Aaron the entire way out of the bedroom and back down the hall. He headed for the stairs and down. He was torn between grabbing the Jack first or taking Aaron to Arie. Since he wasn’t sure just what had happened, at least not completely, he opted to run Aaron to Arie and then grab the booze for Naythin. He half ran to the security office and quickly punched in his code. He pushed the door open and hurried inside. 

“Ar, I got Aaron. I need you to watch him while I go get some...uh, medication for Naythin. Oh and the others, well a few of the others, are at the farm, hiding from this damn thing.” He pushed Aaron into her arms. “I gotta go. I’ll be back. I promise, I’ll be back. I’m gonna need your help with Naythin, but let me...lemme get him a little drunk first. He’s in bad shape.” 

Arie had been staring at the computer screen watching the video of what happened while they were gone and she honestly wanted to throw up. She’d only managed to get through about two hours of the recording by fast forwarding through a good portion of it. Arie had to walk away from it for a bit so she tried getting all the monitors back up. The only ones not working were at the farm and that bothered her the most. There was no reason they should be down. 

Going to one of the computers on the desk, Arie was going to try rebooting the whole system when the door beeped and Dean walked in with Aaron in his arms. “Aaron!” Arie took the boy from Dean and hugged him to her. He was shaking and crying softly whispering “I’m sorry.” between sobs. She rubbed her hand up and down his back. “It’s okay, Aaron. It’s gonna be okay.” Arie turned so Aaron was off to the side and she reached for Dean’s arm. “Dean. Stop. Just...stop talking.” When she had his attention, Arie looked at the computer and back to Dean. “You need to see this.” 

Arie hefted Aaron up on her hip and walked to the back of the room. Pulling several blankets off a shelf she spread them out next to the lockers and set Aaron down. “I need you to stay right here while I talk to Dean okay? No one can get in here. I’ll be right there with Dean.” When the boy nodded slowly, Arie stood up and went back to Dean and started the video making sure the volume was turned off. Once was enough with the sound. 

“Watch this.” Arie took a step back so Dean could get a better look. She forced herself to watch as one of the staff was attacked and skinned alive on top of the pool table. 

Dean realized that this was new for Arie, but Dean had dealt with shit that did that and worse to people so he likely didn’t have quite the same response to the video feed as she did. He turned the reel off and turned his attention to Arie. “I know what this thing does, Ar. We got lucky that some of the people we care about are still alive. Forget in one piece. This thing eats human flesh. It makes meals out of entire villages doing exactly what it did there. I get it, I do. But right now, I gotta make sure to get Naythin outta dodge. He’s just sittin’ in the middle of the hallway. You wanted to know what Sam and I did, this is it. And as much as I hate it, I need you to be my Sam right now. I need you to back me up. Take care of Aaron. Call the farm. Be ready so when Naythin is, you can help me get him in here, okay?” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “I’m sorry that you have to have a crash course in this, baby, but…” 

Arie looked back at Dean when he turned the video off. She could hear what he was saying but it really wasn’t registering. She’d sat at that computer and watched people she cared about die horribly in their home. Her brain kicked back in when she felt his lips on hers and Arie managed a small nod. “Yeah...okay. I’m fine.” She smiled and kept nodding her head trying to convince herself that she was indeed _fine_. “Go. I’ll be ready when you get back.” She turned away from him and went to Aaron. 

Most of his life, Dean’s theory regarding running was that something better be chasing his ass. But that was before he’d lost a partner and had no one to fill in at his side, and he couldn't be two places at once. So instead of living by his same rule that he used to, Dean ran down the hall and into the Billiards room, taking as many bottles of Jack as he could fill his arms with. Once he was loaded down, he hurried out of the room and back toward the stairs, taking them two at a time. He rushed back over to Naythin and shook him. “Hey, miss me?” He cracked open a new bottle and handed it to Naythin. “Drink it all, doctor’s orders. Yer not gonna wanna feel it when I put your leg back together. And don’t worry, I’ll do it the old fashion way. S’why you wanna drink all that.” 

Naythin saw the bottle of Jack appear in his line of vision and he smiled. “I could kiss ya.” He grabbed the bottle around the neck and lifted it to his lips taking several huge pulls before the burn was too much for him and he had to drop the bottle to his lap. “Better than mother's milk.” Naythin looked down at his leg and back at Dean. “You’re....no.” He tried to back up away from Dean but couldn’t move because of the debris from the hole in the wall. 

Dean chuckled and quirked a brow. “Would you rather I did it the other way?” Both brows rose in unison. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait till yer borderline drunk. But drink up, this thing’s not acting normal, so I have no idea when she’ll be back, at least not for certain anyway.” He watched Naythin reach for a new bottle and he gladly handed it to him. This wasn’t going to be a walk in the park, and Dean knew it. He’d had Bobby set enough of his bones, and it was an experience he’d rather not repeat, ever. “While you do that I need to go grab the dental floss and a needle.” 

Naythin sucked on the second bottle like his life depended on it. Setting the bottle on his good leg, he rolled his eyes. “Now is not the time to practice your needle point.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain rolled through him again. Groaning loudly, he covered his ribs with his hand and tried to hold them together while he breathed. 

Dean gave a slight tight lipped smile. “Yeah...You just keep drinkin’, I’ll be back in a minute.” He patted Naythin’s good shoulder and hurried off to the Alpha suite to raid it for one of Arie’s sewing needles and the _un_ minted dental floss. He didn’t even wanna think about how bad the minty fresh kind would hurt. That’d be cruel and unusual punishment. 

Rolling his head to the side, Naythin watched Dean leave and he took another long pull on the bottle of Jack. Forcing the liquid fire down his throat, he tried to slow his breathing and take longer deeper breaths. Nope. Not happening. Lycan’s may heal faster than werewolves but the injuries themselves still hurt like a bitch. Naythin slipped his hand under his shirt and prodded his ribs with his fingers trying to see if they’d started healing. The lower set were knitting but the larger main ribs still felt mushy. He looked down at his leg and really wished he hadn’t. A section of bone had ripped through the skin and his leathers. Blood was slowly seeping down the sides of his leg making a warm sticky puddle in his pant leg. Naythin raised the bottle to his lips and drained it. Tossing it to the side, he grabbed for a third, cracked it open and hit it like a Skid Row bum on a three day bender. Borderline drunk was not going to cut it. 

It didn’t take Dean very long to find the things he needed and was now trying to decide whether to thread the needle now or at Naythin’s side. He decided now was likely the better alternative. He’d be lucky if Naythin didn’t shift in the middle of things from the pain that just setting his leg was going to cause. He wouldn’t have time to thread a damn needle. 

Once he’d finished threading the dental floss into the eyelet of the needle he’d snagged out of Arie’s sewing kit, he headed out of the room, halfway out the door he stopped and went back for a large thick blanket and took it with him. He tossed the blanket down just past the steps before descending them and hurrying to the security office. Entering, the first thing he did was grab an ear bud, a radio and a flashlight. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten them again. _You’re off your game, Winchester. Look alive._ “I gotta go set Naythin’s leg.” He walked over to Arie and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay.” He glanced toward Aaron and looked back at Arie and whispered, “We’ll worry about sendin’ that thing back to Hell once we get everyone left alive to safety. Okay?” He stepped back toward the door. “After you hear Naythin scream, wait a couple minutes and come up. We’re in his room. In the closet actually. Which, I thought was an interesting hiding place on his part.” He actually grinned at that, despite the utter destruction around them, but he sobered quickly. “I’m gonna need you to help me carry him here.” 

After Dean had left, Arie spent some time with Aaron trying to get him calmed down enough to tell her what happened. The poor kid fell asleep on the blankets before he was able to tell her much but from the little she’d gotten out of him, he’d _called_ the Baba Yaga to help him become a Hunter. He didn’t count on the bitch going crazy and attacking the pack house. Once Arie was sure he was asleep, she’d tried to get the farm cameras back online several times with no luck. Every camera on the property was black. 

Arie had been running through the diagnostic program when she heard the pad beep and the door open. She growled and crouched down ready to defend Aaron. When Dean walked in, Arie let out the breath she’d been holding and sat down heavily in the nearest chair. Pulling herself up, Arie went to him and hugged him to her. “Be careful. I know it’s Naythin but if he’s hurt that bad…” Arie pulled back and nodded and looked back at Aaron. “Hopefully he sleeps through it. I can’t get the cameras at the farm back on and the phones are down. I can’t call out.” 

Dean glanced toward the blackened monitors. He had to admit, at least to himself, that the fact that every single camera on the property was black made his wolf pace and growl low. It wasn’t right, even if someone had gotten the idea to turn off the ones in the house to hide, the others should still be on. He looked back at Arie and gave a nod. “We’ll figure it out.” He couldn’t help but glance Aaron’s way again and sigh. “It’s kinda funny, I thought only Hunters could sleep through crap like this.” He looked back at Arie and offered a smile. “Like I said, about five minutes after Naythin screams.” He nodded to his own words and stuffed the bud in his ear as he continued to back away toward the door. “Love you.” With that, he flashed an encouraging smile and turned away, throwing open the door, he was out and gone before the door even had the time to swing back closed. 

Arie nodded and tried to smile but it didn’t really take. She wanted to be out there looking for her pack, helping Dean, doing something other than being locked in that damn office. When Dean left, she sat back down at the computer and tried, again, to get the cameras up on the farm. If they were down then someone had to have done it from the pack house or from the farm. Finding out which was the problem. 

Dean hurried back up the stairs and snatched up the blanket he’d gotten from the Alpha suite. He headed for Naythin’s room and stepped through the large hole. “Hey, you miss me?” He asked with a lift of his brows. He wasn’t actually trying to find that particular information out, he was wanting to find out just how out of it Naythin was. If he was drunk enough, he’d hear it in the kid’s voice. 

Naythin had finished the third bottle and was working on the fourth when he noticed his ribs didn’t hurt quite as bad and his leg had gone numb. Licking his lips, he stared at the piece of bone that surprisingly was so white against the black of his leathers. His head tilted to the side and he tried to figure out why it wasn’t more...bloody. Dean’s voice had his head flopping over on his neck and he tried to focus on his face. 

“You left?” His tongue was thick and despite the amount of alcohol he’d swallowed, his mouth was dry as the desert. 

Dean chuckled. “I guess not.” He nodded as he turned his attention to Naythin’s leg. “So Aaron’s in the security office with Arie.” Small talk wasn’t really his strong suit. Now bullshitting he could do. He could bullshit with the best of them. He pulled out a pocket knife from his front jeans pocket, the knife he always kept razor sharp, and he used it to cut open the pant leg of Naythin’s jeans. “The cameras at the farm aren’t working. Do you know what happened?” He inquired, glancing up at Naythin as he grabbed one of the unopened bottles of jack and opened it. He took out the needle he’d threaded and his lighter, setting them both down next to the open bottle of Jack. He sat back on his heels and sighed, looking from Naythin’s leg to his face and back. This is going to be about as much fun as jumping off a bridge to get away from his killer car. At least this time, if he was lucky, he wouldn’t come out of this covered in crap and smelling even worse. He looked back up at Naythin’s face as he carefully grabbed hold of the kid’s ankle. “You ready for this? Keep yer eyes on me. Last thing I need is for you to shift and send me through the other wall.” 

When Naythin heard Aaron was okay, every muscle in his body relaxed. He’d been so worried about the kid. He nodded against the lip of the bottle as he drained half of it down his throat. He watched Dean take the knife to his pants and he tried to remember if they were his favorite pair or not. “The cameras?” Naythin looked at the bottle before setting it on the floor next to him. “Ty. I...I told Ty to disable all of them when he got the group there. Didn’t want that…whatever to see them if she got in the security office.” He watched Dean pour the Jack on a needle and swallowed hard several times. The pre drunk haze was starting to lift and he knew what was coming. His eyes flicked from Dean’s face to where he was holding his ankle and back up again. Naythin used his hands to push his back against the wall as hard as he could, bringing his good leg up, he braced it on the floor and locked up his thigh muscles. He gave Dean a quick nod and held his breath. 

The moment Naythin explained what was up with the cameras he tapped his ear bud. “Don’t worry about the farm’s cameras. Naythin said he had Ty turn ‘em all off.” He tapped the bud two times and returned his attention to Naythin, watching as the kid braced himself. He waited until he was ready. “Okay, keep yer eyes on me,” he commanded. “One….Two….Three!” On three, Dean pressed down against the bones and up on the other side of the broken edges, popped each bone back in place, but damn, he knew that had to hurt like a sonofabitch. Blood actually squirted upward as he moved the bones and now Dean’s hands were red with it. Once everything was back in place where it needed to be, he looked up at Naythin’s face. 

Naythin did exactly as Dean said until he felt the ends of his bones grinding together and snap back into place. His upper body jacked forward and he roared. His good leg came up and he slammed it back down on the floor and had to fight his wolf to not shift. The muscles on his jaw locked and he could have sworn he felt a couple of his molars crack from the pressure. His left hand grabbed the bottle of Jack and he threw it as hard as he could out the closet door. Naythin pounded his fist into the floor, his nostrils flared as he tried to keep breathing normally through the pain. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He could tell his eyes were glowing but he wasn’t going to shift. “That...sucked.” 

Dean nodded. “Think my ears are still ringin’.” He looked down at his blood covered hands, that of which, he was using to hold skin together so that Naythin wasn’t losing any more blood than he had to. He looked back up at Naythin and nodded. “We can rest a minute. You might want more’a that.” He jerked his head to the side at the two remaining bottles of Jack. 

Naythin shook his head at the mention of resting. “Get it done.” He reached for a bottle, twisted the top off and swallowed half the bottle before letting it leave his lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at the hole in his leg and back to Dean. “None of that fancy cross stitch bullshit, Martha Stewart.” He lifted the bottle to his mouth and emptied it. Letting his head fall back on the wall, he tossed the empty out the door. 

Dean nodded, a slight smile curving the corners of his lips. “Okay, I’m gonna let go and yer prob’ly gonna gush a little.” He quirked a brow and waited for Naythin’s nod that he understood. He knew that his releasing his hold would also make the pain increase a little so he needed Naythin’s okay before he could move. Slowly, watching Naythin’s face the entire time, Dean released his hold on Naythin’s leg. Dean turned his attention to the needle and thread, as it were. He flicked his lighter and sterilized the needle a little more than what the liquor had done before returning his attention to Naythin. “Eyes on me.” 

Dean inserted the needle on one side of the gash in Naythin’s leg and, while holding it together as good as he could with one hand, did the same on the other side and then pulled the floss tight, fastening the start of the gash together. He glanced back up at Naythin after the first stitch to see how the kid was holdin’ up. “You okay? Yer not gonna pass out on me, are ya?” 

Naythin concentrated on Dean’s shoulder as he started sewing his leg up. The first stitch was okay but the rest started to get annoying really, really fast. His thigh started to twitch and his hands clenched and unclenched. “What? And let you take advantage of me while I'm out? Not on your life.” Blood didn’t bother Naythin as long as it wasn’t his. He looked down at where Dean was bent over his leg and had to slam his eyes shut. “Hurry up will ya?” 

Humor was a good sign, and it was that knowledge that had Dean smiling and even chuckling softly. He kept his eyes on what he was doing and ignored any commentary from Naythin in regards to hurrying up. He was sewing up a mess and that wasn’t going to be nearly as fast as he’d first hoped. He heard the security office door close and glanced back over his shoulder. 

“Arie, that you?” He called out, while turning his attention back to finishing up the last few stitches. 

After settling Aaron down. Arie assured him that Naythin was okay and that he wasn’t being hurt. She got him back to sleep and hurried through the house and up to Naythin’s room. Arie left the bedroom door open as she stepped inside. Going to what was left of the closet, she stepped over the broken door and knelt next to Dean. Arie laid a hand on Dean’s back and looked up at Naythin. “How ya doin’, Naythin?” The low growl and half hearted thumbs up had her smile. 

Arie turned her attention to Dean as he sewed up Naythin’s leg. “Damn. Was he shot?” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that snuck its way out as he clipped off the last bit of floss that was left after sewing a good six inch gash closed. He shook his head to Arie’s question. “Broken leg. Dislocated shoulder. Popped his shoulder back in. The hard way. And then I put his bones back where they belong and Naythin here,” he clapped his hand gently against the lower part of Naythin’s thigh, “Was nice enough to sing to me while I did it.” He grinned up at Naythin. “Sewed the gash closed and that’s about all I can do." 

Naythin peeled his eyes open and glared at Dean. “You forgot to tell ‘er how ya kept tryin’ to get m’drunk so ya could get in m’pants.” He rolled his head on his shoulders and looked at Arie. “It’s the truth. He wants me.” 

Arie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Naythin. “How much did you drink?” She looked at Dean and back at Naythin. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head at Naythin’s drunken ramblings. “Uh huh, sure.” He smirked as he looked across Naythin’s legs at Arie. He shrugged to her question regarding how much Naythin had drank and looked at Naythin. “How many’d I manage to get over here? About ten? And there’s one left...and one he threw at the wall. So he’s had about seven and a half, that’s number eight he’s still nursin’.” He jutted his chin at the bottle Naythin held. 

The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the booze was starting to hit Naythin pretty hard. It took three tries to get his hand off the floor and point at Dean. “If yer gonna get me outta here. Do it now before I pass out because that is eminent.” 

Arie shook her head at the amount of Jack Naythin had drank but when she looked at the condition of his leg and could hear the way he was breathing, it was understandable. “Standing up, she moved out of the closet and looked at Naythin’s bed. “How are we gonna do this?” 

Dean pulled to his feet and walked over to Arie. “I don’t wanna leave him up here alone. Not until we know where the Baba Yaga is and if she’s coming back. I brought the blanket from our room thinking that maybe we could use it as a stretcher kinda. There was just no way that I could carry him that wasn’t gonna hurt like hell. Especially before I got his shoulder back into place and the bones in his legs tucked back inside.” Dean only noticed the blood on his hands as they started to dry and became somewhat sticky. “I, uh…” He showed his hands to Arie. “I think I oughtta go wash this off first.” 

Arie nodded to Dean’s explanation and glanced at his hands. “Yeah. Good idea.” She looked from Naythin’s bed and back to Naythin. As Dean walked into the bathroom, Arie went to the bed, pulled the blanket back and pulled the top sheet off. Going back to the closet, she kicked the larger pieces of broken door to the side and laid the sheet on the floor just outside the door. Going to Naythin’s side, she shook him gently to get his attention. “Naythin. I need to get you on that sheet.” She pointed behind her and moved to the side so he could see it. “Your leg isn’t braced and I’m afraid the bones could separate again so we’re going to wrap the sheet around you to keep your arms and legs from moving around.” She looked into his glazed over eyes to see if any of what she’d said registered. When he nodded and let his eyes slip closed again, she squeezed his shoulder again and waited for Dean. 

Dean had to wash his hands a couple times to get the bloodstains from his skin. He grabbed a hand towel and was wiping his hands on it as he walked back out of the bathroom. “Pretty sure I just ruined that towel,” he mused as he tossed it carelessly to the side. “If Naythin has a problem with it we’ll just get him new ones.” He walked the remaining distance over to Arie and quirked a brow. “What’s up?” 

Arie stood up and walked over to Dean and looked back at Naythin. “His leg isn’t splinted and if we try and move him the bones could separate again. If we can get him on that sheet, I can wrap it around him to keep him from moving around. He’s in no condition to be able to brace himself and honestly? We really should have two more people to move him...one on each corner of the blanket.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he listened and then looked at her with a quirked brow when she mentioned more people helping. “As a woman close to my heart once said to me; that’s too damn bad. I’m all you got and yer all I got and together we’re gonna figure this out.” 

He turned his attention back to Naythin. “I can splint it,” he murmured as he lifted his eyes to the contents of Naythin’s closet. “What, the guy has no belts?” He looked over at Arie. “If we can get a couple belts and...I dunno, something hard...we can splint his leg. Is it perfect, no. But it’s all we've got.” 

The corner of Arie’s mouth lifted at what Dean said. Whoever that woman was, Arie knew she would have liked her. Looking around Naythin’s room, she went to the drapes and pulled the tie back cords off the wall. She held them out to Dean as she bent down to pick up two of the ruined panels from the closet door. Angling the panel with one edge on the floor, Arie kicked it with her heel and broke it in half. She repeated the process and picked up the four pieces. “That should work?” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “I knew I loved you for some reason,” he drawled and winked as he headed over to Naythin. “Let’s get this done and him outta here.” He looked first one way then the other. “I dunno about you, but I got a pacin’ wolf over here. Somethin’s…” He shook his head and looked up at Arie. “Let’s just hurry up and get the hell outta here.” 

Arie followed Dean into the closet and knelt down next to Naythin as Dean put the makeshift splint on his leg. Halfway through, Naythin’s body went limp as he passed out. Arie caught him as he fell over toward her. “He’s out cold. Should make it easier to move him.” The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she got that feeling again like someone was watching them. 

Dean nodded but didn’t look up as he worked on fastening the wood pieces as tightly as he possibly could. “Hopefully Doc won’t have to rebreak anything after all this but, it’s better than havin’ the bone poking out of his leg.” He looked up at Arie and nodded that he’d finished. “Why don’t we do yer idea too. Can’t hurt, might help keep him from goin’ through the pain of havin’ it rebroken.” 

Arie nodded and crouched next to Naythin. Sliding his upper body away from the wall, she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled until his body was lying straight on the floor. Arie lifted him up so that his back was resting on her arms, she dropped her head next to Naythin’s ear and told him exactly what was going on in case he woke up in the middle of it. “Hang in there. Just gettin’ you moved outta here. Don’t bite me, Naythin.” Keeping her head down, Arie heaved and started walking backwards until Naythin was on the sheet and his head was on the carpet. A small twinge of pain in her stomach had her hiss in a sharp breath but she pushed it aside and started gathering the corners of the sheet and pulling them together. Once she had the sheet as tight as she could get it, Arie stepped back and looked up at Dean. “What?” 

While Arie worked on getting Naythin ready to go, Dean started searching the surrounding rooms. The hair at the back of his neck was standing on end and his wolf was nearly ready to pounce. On what, he had no idea. On a pass by Arie and Naythin, he heard Arie’s sharp intake of breath and paused in his steps, staring worriedly at her. He was already moved, there was nothing he could do about that now, but if it was hurting her stomach...the baby, then she was _not_ carrying anyone down the stairs other than herself, and possibly Aaron if necessary. When she looked innocently over at him he gave his head a shake, his lips pulled into a thin line of disapproval and concern. “Yer not carryin’ him down. I should have known this was a bad idea. I just thought...I didn’t realize you were that far along, I don’t remember when it was that my Mom couldn’t pick up heavy things anymore. I just thought she’d been further along. I’ll figure out something else.” 

Arie cocked a hip and glared at Dean. “Remember the whole I’m all you got so deal with it? Yeah, that. The quicker we get him to the office the better. Something is watching us and I don’t want to leave Aaron alone any longer.” She motioned Dean over. “C’mon. Let’s go.” When he still didn’t move, Arie stepped over Naythin and went to Dean. “I’ll go on a week long of bed rest after this is all over, okay? Doc can poke and prod and whatever else he wants to do but right now? We need to get Naythin out of this room.” She looked him square in the eye and didn’t flinch when he glared back at her. 

Dean huffed and stared off at nothing for a couple minutes before looking back at her. “Fine. But if it hurts again, you stop. Got it? The last thing that you or I, want or even Naythin for that matter, wants is to have you miscarry over a goddamn monster!” He didn’t wait for a reply and instead walked past her and crouched down behind Naythin, slipping his arms behind his head and shoulders and then he looked up at Arie, ready to carry Naythin down the stairs. 

Arie held back for a minute before going to Naythin’s feet and grabbing him by the ankles. Right before she stood up, she looked up at Dean and smiled. “I love you, too.” 

Making sure she used her legs more this time, Arie grit her teeth and lifted Naythin as Dean stood up. As Dean backed out of the room, Arie guided him around the hall so he didn’t back into any of the furniture. When they got to the top of the stairs, Arie stopped. “If we go down sideways, you won’t be carrying his whole weight.” 

Dean shook his head stubbornly. “I’m fine. But thanks.” He started to move but when she didn’t he looked back at Arie and sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I worry about you...and the baby. I just...I don’t want anything to happen. I know you don’t either but...You gotta hang up the six guns for now, alright? Just till the baby’s born.” 

_No._ “Alright. You’re right. Just don’t fall down the stairs.” Arie got a better grip on Naythin’s ankles and followed Dean down the stairs leaning back to try and keep the weight as evenly distributed as possible. When they got to the security door, Arie set Naythin’s feet on the floor and opened the door. Going in ahead of Dean, she held the door open. “Put him by the lockers. We can push the desks around him to hide him if we have to leave before he wakes up.” 

Dean nodded and gritted his teeth as he carefully moved Naythin around and got him over to the lockers. Releasing Naythin and laying him down carefully was the hardest part of all. If he’d been able to simply let go it wouldn’t have been an issue, but easing a big guy down, even if he is shorter than you are and a few pounds less, wasn’t as easy as it looked. Once he finally got Naythin situated on the floor near the lockers, just a few feet away from Aaron, Dean pulled to his full height again and blew out a breath. He crossed the distance between him and Arie and cupped the side of her face as he gazed down at her. “Good idea,” he praised. “And thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Arie smiled and leaned into the kiss. “Whatever it was, you’re welcome.” She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “What now? Some...thing was watching us upstairs.” 

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head. “Being a little less Annie Oakley meets Elvira and a little more Carol Brady...meets Elvira.” He nodded. “Yeah, I got that feeling too. As for the question of, now what...Now, we do what Sam and I would do in this situation. We call Bobby.” 

Arie nodded against his chest and slowly pulled away. “My cell is in the car and none of the landlines are working. Do you still have any of those burner phones in the Impala?” Arie dropped her arms and went over to Aaron to cover him back up with the blanket. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, she looked up at Dean. “We have to tell Jenna he’s okay.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, first we need to make sure he’s okay. That we’re all okay. No sense in tellin’ her that only to have her kid get eaten by the very thing he summoned.” 

Arie looked back down at Aaron, her fingers gently brushing against his cheek and forehead. “He was trying to get her to help him be a Hunter.” She looked back up at Dean blinking back the sting of tears. “He didn’t know she would do this.” 

Dean pursed his lips and nodded as he looked over at Aaron. “I know,” he murmured softly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that our cells are both in the car, so much for no cell date night, huh? And then there's the fact that we have to undo what he did.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Sad part is, I have no idea how to get the bitch to leave and never come back. Which is why I wanted to call Bobby in the first place.” He sighed warily and dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes closed. He tried to think of any research he or Sam or even their Dad had done on the monster. He knew of her, because their Dad had touched on it, but he’d never actually had to vanquish one. 

Arie turned and sat on the floor next to Aaron, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. “Take one of the radios and one of us can make a run for the Impala. It’s not that far. I don’t like the idea personally, but it’s all we’ve got. We could send Bobby an email but that’s not going to do us any good if he doesn’t open the damn thing.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I dunno if he even uses the damn thing other than when Sam and I are there. Never actually emailed him.” He nodded and reached down and tapped the radio he had with him. “And I have my ear bud in. I’ll run out to the car and grab our stuff. Can’t be any harder than outrunning a huge cloud of demon smoke.” He shook his head. “Don’t ask.” 

“Just be careful.” Arie stood up, walked over to the row of radios and turned one on. Gripping it in her hand, she stared at it before going to the door and opening it a crack. “I mean it. Be careful.” 

Dean nodded, promising that he would be careful. “Hey, it’s me.” He knew that probably wasn’t helping, but he thought maybe the joke would help to lighten the mood, a little. He headed for the door and paused when Arie opened it only a crack. He nodded again and leaned in to brush a kiss across her lips. “I will. See ya soon,” He whispered. Turning his attention back to the door, he opened a little more, just enough for him to slip out and make a run for the front door which although they’d closed, was still unlocked. He hit the door at a dead run. It smacked back, the hinges keeping it from going all the way back and hitting the side of the outer wall. He headed for the Impala, fishing his keys out of his front pocket as he ran. 

As soon as the door closed, Arie went to the monitors and followed Dean as he ran through the house and out the front door. Arie watched the other monitors that covered the surrounding area to make sure nothing snuck up on Dean. Her eyes were glued to Dean’s back as he fished for the keys in his pocket. “Come on, come on, come on.” Arie quietly urging Dean to hurry. 

Arie watched Dean open the driver's side door, reach in and pop open the glove box. He was taking far too much time digging around in it. “Grab one. Don’t be damn picky, Dean.” Her fingers started drumming on the desk as she watched him reach into the back seat for her bag. At least he didn’t waste time trying to find her phone in it. “Close the door...that’s right. Come on. Close the damn door, Dean.” 

Standing up, Arie glared at the monitor as Dean looked around before slamming the drivers side door. Her head dropped to her chest as she let out a quick breath. Looking up at the next monitor, Arie expected to see Dean running through the front door, when he wasn’t there, she looked back at the car and almost collapsed. 

Standing not two feet in front of Dean was a woman with long stringy grey hair wearing a long coat that looked like it was made out of burlap. Arie leaned closer to the monitor, her hand gripping the radio until the plastic creaked in her hand. “No. No, no, no, no. Dean…” Looking behind her, Arie was torn between staying in the office and running out to help Dean but honestly, she had no idea what she’d do when she got out there. Could they shoot her and if so, with what? Silver? Regular rounds? Iron rounds? 

Arie was on the verge of running out the office door when she saw him lean back and kick the woman in the side of the head sending her sprawling on the drive way. “YES! RUN!” Arie screamed at the monitor and watched Dean take off like his ass was on fire for the front door. She watched as he cleared the front steps and ran through open door. Arie looked back where the woman had been and almost fell to her knees; she was gone. Nowhere in sight on any of the other monitors. This was not good. 

Arie ran to the office door and pulled it open. “DEAN! She’s gone! I can’t see her! RUN! COME ON!” 

Naythin slowly rolled over on his side and blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus. He took an inventory to see what still hurt. Aside from a dull ache in his ribs and the pounding in his leg he felt pretty good. His view of the desk and chair legs confused him for a minute. The last thing he remembered was Dean putting a splint on his busted leg in his...or what was left of his closet. 

Hearing Arie yell, snapped him wide awake and he pushed himself up so he was leaning against the row of lockers. He could see her looking at the monitors and from where he sat, Naythin could vaguely make out someone running near the front of the house. He looked around the room and when Naythin didn’t see Dean, he used the wooden bench to pull himself to his feet and drag himself over to the nearest desk. “The hell is going on?” He watched Arie run to the door, throw it open and yell for Dean to run that _she_ was gone. The blood drained from Naythin’s face as he tried to get to Arie and close the door. If that...thing got in the room with them they were all dead. 

Reaching the Impala had been a piece of cake. He got the door open quickly and was leaning across the bench seat and popping the glove box open so he could grab one of the phones inside. He wanted, and searched for, the one that Bobby knew was his and was one of the emergency lines that he and Sam used. It took him a while to find it, and because of it, he knew he was taking too long. He quickly reached into the backseat and just grabbed Arie’s bag, he didn’t bother to go through it in an attempt to find her cell, he simply snatched it out of the back and slid from behind the wheel and to his feet. He relocked the door and slammed it closed. Arie’s purse was a wadded mess of material in one hand, the cell he grabbed for himself was in his pocket, he’d at least gotten that stashed away before he’d gotten the hell out of the car. With the intent of running back inside, Dean turned. And nearly ran smack into the Baba Yaga. _Sonuvabitch!_ He stood there with his eyes wide in shock for a moment before he could get his body to do what his brain was telling it. He pressed a hand flat on the Impala’s trunk, using it for leverage, and pushed himself up and off his feet as he kicked at the creature. He was a little surprised when it worked and she lay sprawled on the ground. _Huh. Whadda ya know, it worked._ Okay there was **one** thing, other than the knife, to thank Ruby for. If he hadn’t been kicked in the face like that by her so many times he wouldn’t have thought to use it. He ran like he’d run when he’d been set into the future and the Croatoans had been after him. He couldn’t look back, he wanted to, but he couldn’t seem to make himself do it. He hit the main door and had to skid to a stop so he could wrench it open and slam it closed behind him. He doubted that it would do them any good but he still threw the deadbolt as he stood trying to catch his breath. It wasn’t until Arie opened the door to the security office and stood waving him in and yelling that the bitch was gone that he realized he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He ran for the door and quickly made his way inside, ushering Arie out of the way as he pulled the security office door closed behind him. He pressed her purse into her hand and collapsed into the first empty chair he could find. “Sonuvabitch!” 

Arie had never been so happy in her life when she saw Dean running at her down the hall. She moved back and let him close the door. As he sat down, Arie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “I thought she was… Are you okay?” She pulled back and looked him over. 

Hearing Naythin call her name, Arie looked up to see him leaning on one of the desks. “Sit before you fall down.” She went to him and helped Naythin get settled in one of the desk chairs. Soft muffled sobs had her looking over to where Aaron had been. The boy was sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up close to his chest and he was staring at the monitors. 

“She’s gonna get us.” 

Arie followed his gaze and started to shake. The woman was standing next to the Impala and staring up into the camera with the creepiest smile on her face Arie had ever seen. 

Dean nodded to Arie’s question as to whether he was okay or not and tried to catch his breath. His legs felt like they were on fire. Doc hadn’t been kidding, he really had lost some muscle tone. He didn’t even wanna think about outrunning Croatoans. He turned his head and watched Arie help Naythin into one of the chairs. “You gonna make it?” 

Dean’s attention was quickly pulled away when Aaron started to cry. He followed the boys line of sight as well as that was all he needed to urge him into action. He pulled to his feet and looked into the monitor. 

“Get the hell away from my car, bitch!” He growled low in his chest as he narrowed his eyes at her. He turned from the monitor and shook his head. “No she’s not. I’m gonna call Bobby, and Bobby is gonna tell me how to get us outta this mess.” He crossed the distance between himself and Aaron and crouched. 

“If my Dad was here he’d be yellin’ at you for puttin’ everyone in danger, but I’m not gonna do that. I think you’ve learned the hard way not to go conjuring things. You don’t need anybody to yell at you or tell you how dangerous it is, am I right? I want you to tell me somethin’ though, _why_ did you do it, Aaron? Believe me, Hunting is _not_ what it’s cracked up to be. You can’t have any friends. You have to leave your family behind. You can’t feel anything for anyone. Ever.” 

Aaron couldn’t seem to look away from the monitor until Dean blocked his view of it. He stared at the floor and listened carefully. When Dean asked him why he did it, Aaron wiped his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “The book at the library said that if you asked her a question nicely, she’d help you. So I asked her to help me be a really good Hunter. I said please and everything. She said I had to bring her to a place with lots of people or she wouldn’t help me.” He picked at the laces on his tennis shoes and tried not to cry again. “So I brought her here.” Aaron looked up at Dean and shook his head slowly. “I didn’t know. She got mad and said that she wouldn’t help me and when Darren tried to make her leave she...she hurt him bad and…” He dropped his eyes and sniffed quietly. “I don’t wanna be a Hunter anymore if it hurts people.” 

Dean sighed heavily and turned his head as he scrubbed his face with a hand. _Sonuvabitch._ He looked back at Aaron. “Hunting doesn’t hurt people. But it can hurt you. Like I said, you’d have cut all ties...to everyone. Because these sonsabitches, they use that shit against you. These things, these creatures, they don’t care about anyone or anything, they just want what they want, and it’s usually to hurt people. Saving people, hunting things, that...that was my family’s business. It’s what I did from the time I was old enough to hold a gun...or a blade. But I wouldn’t wish that life on anyone. Now, you have to promise me that if you _ever_ even think about doing something like this again that you’ll come ask me first. Or Arie. Or Naythin. Alright? You promise?” 

Aaron nodded his head slowly. “I promise.” He looked up at Dean and over to Naythin. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean nodded. “I know you are,” he sighed and pulled to his full height. “I know.” Stepping away from Aaron, Dean pulled out the cell he’d gotten and pressed Bobby’s number. He waited, pacing the office, while it rang. 

Naythin kicked his busted leg to the side and slowly lowered himself into the chair and shrugged off Arie’s help. He’d had worse injuries and was feeling better already. Was he gonna make it…yeah as long as the snaggletooth bitch didn’t get in the house again. He didn’t blame Aaron for what happened. The kid didn’t know any better and the damage...a whole lot of damage had been done. Now, they just had to clean up the mess and hope the group that made it to the farm were okay. 

Arie stayed by Naythin while Dean talked to Aaron. The kid looked scared to death but calmed a lot by the time Dean stepped away. Making sure Naythin wasn’t going to pass out on them again. Arie went to Aaron and gave him a hug. “It’s okay. We’re gonna make her go away and she’ll never hurt anyone else again.” She looked up at Dean as she said it hoping she hadn’t just lied. 

“You look...disheveled. Of course you always look disheveled, so I usually ignore it…” Castiel mused from where he stood just behind Naythin. 

Dean whirled around so fast he almost dropped the phone. He hung it up when Bobby didn’t answer and didn’t figure that they needed him now anyway, Cas was here. 

Naythin turned so fast to look at Cas that his back cracked and he slammed his leg against one of the desks. “Damn it, Cas!” He reached down to grab his leg and groaned loudly, banging his forehead on the desktop a couple of times. He turned his head to look at the angel and glared. “I got my ass handed to me by baba ganoush out there. _That_ is why I look like this. I don’t always look like this!” He rolled his head away mumbling under his breath about angels and their lousy timing. 

Arie grabbed Aaron as the boy tried to hide behind her. “No. No, it’s okay. Cas is a friend. He won’t hurt you.” She turned to pull Aaron away from the wall and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Cas. Tell Aaron you’re a friend of Dean’s.” She looked at the angel pointedly hoping he caught on. 

Castiel walked toward Naythin but paused when Arie spoke. He looked down at the boy and back at Arie then down at the boy again. “I’m Dean’s friend.” Turning his attention back to Naythin as he walked by, he pressed a his middle and forefinger to Naythin’s forehead healing him instantly. 

“What’s going on out there?” Cas asked Dean as he pulled away from Naythin and crossed the distance separating them. He turned after a moment, but before Dean could answer him, and faced Aaron. “You must be the Aaron that the angels have been talking about.” He looked at Dean. “Didn’t you tell him all the bad things regarding becoming a Hunter?” 

Dean huffed and nodded. “What the hell do you think, Cas?” 

Arie pulled Aaron closer to her and looked up at Dean. “What do you mean the angels are talking about Aaron, Cas?” 

Naythin felt a quick electric shock run the length of his body when Cas touched him. The muscles in his legs seize and quickly went back to normal. The pain from his ribs, shoulder and broken leg were gone. Just like that. He leaned over and pulled the splint off and gingerly got to his feet and putting weight on his leg. When it held him up, he huffed quietly and grinned. “Thanks, Cas.” 

Castiel’s forehead creased his brow knitting with confusion at Arie’s question. His gaze swung to Dean as though the answers to the question were written on Dean’s face. When Dean merely lift a brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest, the angel looked back at Arie, then down at Aaron. He gave Naythin a preoccupied nod to the Lycan’s thanking him for his healing but kept his attention fixed on Aaron. 

“You are the one who awoke the Baba Yaga?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Aaron peeked out from behind Arie and looked at everyone in the room before slowly nodding his head. “I didn’t mean to make her mad. I said please.” 

Castiel looked accusingly at Dean. 

“What the hell are you lookin’ at me like that for?” Dean demanded. “I wasn’t even here.” 

“Did you explain to him that conjuring the Baba Yaga would greatly be in error?” Cas inquired. 

“Well yeah, _now_! How was I supposed to know he was gonna do it before he did it?” Dean retorted. 

Castiel heaved a sigh and turned back to Aaron. He crossed the distance between himself and the child and leaned over toward the boy. “Why would you want to be a Hunter?” 

Aaron pulled back a little as Cas approached. Arie rubbed his back and he glanced up at Dean before looking back at Cas. “So I can keep the bad people from hurting my Aunt Jenna.” Aaron’s eyes locked onto Dean’s for a split second before he dropped his gaze to the floor. 

Castiel tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. “These bad people, what do they look like?” 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and looked at Arie. When she nodded and gave him a reassuring hug, he looked up at Cas. “He was old. Not old like my Grandpa but he didn’t have any hair. He was tall like Dean but really mean. I don’t remember the other people with him but...he took my Mom and Dad away...said they were bad people and...had to be put down. I don’t want him to come get my Aunt Jenna cuz she’s not bad.” 

Castiel straightened and turned to Dean. “ _That’s_ why the angels are talking about him. He doesn’t want to _be_ a Hunter. He wants to _kill_ Hunters.” He turned back to Aaron and shook his head. “He won’t. Samuel Campbell is dead.” He shot Dean a pointed look. 

Arie pulled Aaron onto her lap and hugged him. “It’s okay, Aaron.” She tucked his head into her shoulder and glared up at Cas. “Really? You could have been a tad bit...sympathetic, Cas!” 

Castiel glared back at Arie. “And what happens when Aaron finds out who Samuel Campbell is?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Cas,” Dean cut in. “I think he _knows_ who Samuel Campbell is.” He turned his attention to Aaron. “Don’t you? You know that Samuel Campbell is my grandfather, right?” 

Aaron raised his head off Arie’s shoulder so he could see Dean and Cas and nodded slowly. “You told me. At the meeting. You asked if my Grandpa had heard the names John Winchester and Samuel Campbell. You said Samuel was your Grandpa after I told you he killed my Mom and Dad.” 

“See? He’s not gonna do anything. He’s not gonna kill anyone. Are you, Aaron?” Dean prodded, although his gaze remained on Castiel. 

Aaron’s eyes got big and he shook his head no quickly. “No, sir.” 

Castiel relaxed a little and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh okay...then...I’m...sorry...I uh...sorry.” The angel looked seriously awkward and didn’t seem to know in which direction to look. 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. The sad part was, most of the time Cas was right about these kinds of things. “So uh, you think you can help kill this bitch?” 

Castiel looked over at Dean and gave a nod. “I can help.” 

Arie set Aaron back on the blanket and covered him with an extra one. “Stay here.” Getting to her feet, she went to the small fridge, pulled out a couple bottles of water and two apples. Going back to Aaron, she handed them to the boy. “You eat at least one...both if you can. Okay? We’ll be right over there. We’re not leaving you alone, okay?” When he nodded, Arie gave him a smile and turned back to the others. Arie didn’t stop until there were only a couple inches between her and Cas. “If you ever accuse him or anyone else of being a killer without getting your facts straight first, you and me are gonna have a serious problem. Understand?” Arie tipped her head to the side slightly and growled quietly. “He isn’t going to _grow up_ , Cas. Aaron is going to be that way for the rest of his life.” 

Castiel gazed at Arie out of the his peripheral vision, though being an angel, he could see her perfectly. “Point taken.” He gave a nod. “However the last part there is untrue. You wouldn’t have known so you are not at fault, but he _can_ grow up, or well could have. He asked the wrong question.” 

Arie looked up at Cas, her eyes narrowed and the growl slowly increased in volume. “Drop the cryptic angel bullshit. What are you talking about?” 

Dean’s gaze ping ponged between Arie and Castiel and he tried to step a little further between them but couldn’t quite manage to move much further. 

“The Baba Yaga,” Castiel explained simply. “He asked her the wrong question. You ask her your heart's desire and she will answer you, or help you. _He_ ,” he nodded toward the boy, “Did not ask the right question.” 

“Wait, are you saying that if Aaron had asked her to make him big, make him like everyone else, that she would have?” Dean surmised incredulously. 

Castiel nodded. “It is very likely.” 

“And just how the _hell_ is he supposed to know if it’s right or wrong. Do not try and blame him.” Arie could feel her gums start to itch and she had to keep her jaws clenched so her fangs wouldn’t drop. 

“Ar, Ar, Ar,” Dean pushed himself in between her and Cas. “I don’t think he’s blaming Aaron. He’s just trying to explain that he could have asked to grow up. Not that he would have known that,” He glanced back at Castiel pointedly before returning his attention to Arie. “That’s it, that’s all.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly. “Calm down, Ar. Come on. You can’t shift and splat the angel.” He grinned at her. “Relax. Aaron’s safe. Cas is gonna help. Everything is gonna be okay. And when it’s all over, you can go buy us that Italian restaurant and fire the little blonde waitress.” 

Arie kept trying to look around Dean at Cas but he wouldn’t let her. The low rumble in her chest eased slowly and Arie’s wolf settled back down. “Splat the angel? I was thinking more of ripping his head off and using it as a bowling ball myself.” She backed away from Dean and threw Cas a cold hard look before going back to Aaron and sitting down next to him. Arie tucked the blanket in around him and started to hum a lullaby to try and get him to go back to sleep. 

Dean didn’t bother to tell Arie that her teeth would have crumbled the second she tried to bite Castiel. His hand flexed just thinking about the time he’d punched Cas in the jaw and shattered his knuckles. He turned back to Castiel and quirked a brow curiously. “So what do we need to kill this thing?” 

Castiel glanced at Arie and looked back at Dean. “She’s going to yell at me again but, you need a long silver blade, one long enough to push it deep into her, and lamb’s blood. And yes, the blood has to be fresh. You can use my sword for the blade. But you still need the lamb’s blood...Or one of you can lead her in and I’ll kill her. She won’t chase me...I don’t smell like a fresh kill. All of you however…” 

“Do,” Dean finished for him with a nod. “Great.” He sighed and plopped into the first chair he came to. “Okay, so those are the choices, folks. Both of them sound shitty to me.” He stretched and slouched down in his seat and grinned lazily. “It’s good to be back to work.” 

Naythin sat at the desk grateful that for once he wasn’t the target of Arie or Dean’s wrath. Glancing over at Arie, Naythin stood and walked over to where Dean and Cas were talking. “How fresh are we talkin’? Butcher shop fresh or right outta the vein fresh?” 

Dean pried his eyes open to mere slits. “You mean there’s a difference?” 

Castiel glanced from Dean to Naythin. “It has to be warm.” 

“Warm as in the temp of the inside of a lamb or just room temp warm?” Dean inquired, trying to get Cas to explain a tad better than he had. 

Castiel stared off pensively. 

Dean snickered. “He looks constipated when he does that, doesn’t he?” 

Castiel turned to look at Dean. “My vessel does not require me to…” 

“Okay, we get it. How warm?” Dean interrupted. 

“Room temperature is likely sufficient.” Castiel responded with a nod. 

“Likely?” Naythin shook his head and sat down on the edge of a desk leaning forward, his voice barely above a whisper so Aaron wouldn’t hear him. “A couple miles east is a sheep farm. We have a contract with the guy to supply meat to the pack. I can get there and back as the crow flies in no time at all with enough straight from the tap. We can’t half ass this.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin. “I like it. But Cas and I are gonna go out with you into the yard, we’ll keep her ass busy while you take off. Then we,” he looked pointedly at Cas, “need to hightail it back in here as fast as we can because Arie’d bring me back from the dead just to kill me herself if I did somethin’ dumb like get eaten.” 

Naythin stood up and nodded. “Sounds good.” He looked around the room and stepped in close to Dean. “I’m not shifting in front of your wife. Alpha or not. I’ll go in the hall. Cas can stand by in case she finds a way in the house.” 

Arie eased away from Aaron after he’d fallen asleep. She stopped next to Dean and nodded to Naythin. “Normally, this is where I’d tell you all you’re nuts and it’s not happening but we have no choice.” She turned to Naythin and pointed her finger at his chest. “Be careful. Stay in the open.” When he nodded, Arie turned to Dean. “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but do it anyway.” Arie slowly turned her head towards Cas and glared at the angel. “You had better make sure nothing happens to Dean.” With a quick look to Naythin, Arie went back to where Aaron slept and sat back down. 

“Why doesn’t she like me?” Castiel mused with a confused tilt of his head. 

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. “We’ll work it out later, let’s go.” He jutted his chin toward the door as he looked back at Naythin. 

“Alright. C’mon Cas.” As Naythin got to the door, he reached over his shoulder and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Today, Cas. I’m not droppin’ trou in front of Arie.” 

Castiel finally, reluctantly, tore his gaze away from Arie and turned toward the door, he followed behind Naythin and Dean as they all walked out of the room. 

Across the hall from the security office was a small room about the size of a large walk in closet. Naythin stopped in front of the door and looked back at Dean. “I’ll shift in here. Give me a couple minutes.” Closing the door behind him, Naythin quickly removed his boots and what was left of his leathers before dropping down on all fours, taking in a deep breath and letting his wolf out. 

Castiel’s face was still scrunched up in aggravation when Dean glanced at him. “Give it a rest, Cas. She doesn’t hate you she just...She’s not use to you like I am. You...you’ll grow on her,” Dean explained. He turned his attention back to the door of the room Naythin was in, waiting for a sign that he had shifted and was ready to get this over with. 

It took Naythin a little longer than usual to get through his shift. The stress from being injured and what happened earlier made the shift that much more painful and drawn out. Once he was done, he shook himself to clear the cobwebs and scratched at the door to get Dean and Cas’s attention. 

As soon as Dean heard the scratching at the door of the room Naythin was in, he crossed the hall and opened the door. He stepped back to get out of Naythin’s way as he bounded out of the room. 

“C’mon,” he instructed as he passed Castiel, following Naythin to and out the door. 

It had been a while since Naythin let his wolf out to run and it was hard to keep him in check at first. He slowed as he got to the front door, looking behind him for Dean and Cas, he gave a half growl half bark to hurry them up. Naythin ducked to the side to let Dean unlock and open the door. He swung his head out the door and looked around to see if _she _was out there. Stepping halfway out the door, he looked back at Dean and gave his best wolf version of a one shoulder shrug.__

____

Dean frowned and nodded. “Go for it, Naythin. If she gets anywhere near you I’ll sic Cas here on her.” He jutted his chin forward, encouraging Naythin to continue out the door. 

Castiel shot Dean a confused and slightly ticked look which only served to make Dean chuckle before he clapped Cas on the back. “Don’t worry, Cas." 

Taking two small steps out the door, Naythin looked back at Dean before removing the leash from his wolf. His dinner plate sized paws dug into the gravel driveway as he tore around the side of the house and headed for the sheep farm. He kept his ears open for anything that even remotely sounded like the Baba Yaga coming at him. She didn’t seem to be able to move very fast but he wasn’t about to take any chances. 

Dean made sure the door was securely closed and kept his gaze moving, sweeping over as much of the property as he could see from where he stood. His gaze fell on Castiel and he crossed the distance between them. “Hey, maybe we should split up? See if we can see her or where she’s been? Maybe give us an idea of where she might be headed?” 

“Doubtful,” Cas replied. “No, she’s gonna do what it is she does. Eat. There’s no way of telling where she is headed. Whether it is to your friend the wolf or here to the house or even the farm.” 

“The farm?” Dean demanded. “Why the hell would she go to the farm?” 

“There are people there isn’t there?” Castiel responded simply, his gaze locked with Dean’s. 

Naythin cleared the back wall and landed lightly on the other side. He’d been making good time and could smell the sheep from where he was. With loud chuffing sound, he took off toward the scent of the sheep and just hoped the herd was close to the fence. The pack may have a contract with the farmer for the meat but that didn’t mean they were allowed to hunt them. 

A mile later, Naythin crouched down along the fence. His blue eyes locked on a ewe with two lambs at her side. She wouldn’t miss one, hopefully. Naythin wasn’t really thrilled with the prospect of killing...anything but it needed to be done. He belly crawled under the lowest strand of fencing and inched his way closer. The wind was at his face so the ewe didn’t know he was even there. Naythin’s pelt coloring helped him blend in with the mostly tan colored grasses of the pasture. When he was within a dozen feet or so, he bunched his paws up underneath him and launched himself at the closest lamb. He closed his jaws over the animal's shoulders and gave it a hard shake snapping it’s neck before it made too much noise. With a quick look toward the barn, Naythin jumped the fence and ran back to the pack house as fast as he could to make sure the blood would still be warm when he got back. 

“Sonuvabitch! Cas, this is the kind of thing you say when you pop in a room, not accusing a kid of wanting to kill me!” He nodded. “Yeah, I knew where you were going with that, and thanks, but I’m a big boy and that little kid in there is scared to death of his own shadow.” He tapped his ear bud. “Arie, get someone to the farm. I don’t care if you have to call Bobby to get him there or whatever. The bitch could be headed there too.” 

Arie had been watching the monitor to make sure Naythin got away safely. The radio in her lap went off and she covered it with her hand to make sure it didn’t wake Aaron. Without answering Dean, she grabbed another radio and tuned it to Ty’s personal frequency. 

“Ty? Ty, it’s Arie at the pack house. Can you hear me?” She waited a couple minutes before repeating the same message. 

“Arie? Thank God! Is Dean with you? We tried to get Naythin out but…” His voice trailed off and Arie could hear the quilt in it. 

“He’s fine, Ty. Naythin’s fine and so is Aaron. He’s here in the security office. Dean’s fine. Listen to me. That...thing that attacked here is a Baba Yaga. Do not let it in the farm house. Understand? Don’t go outside for any reason. She could be on her way there.” She glanced at Aaron quickly before going over to the door and lowering her voice. “Ty, is Darren with you?” 

“Yeah, he’s hurt pretty bad. Doc’s got him stabilized as best he can but he needs to get outta here and back to the clinic.” 

Arie banged the radio against her forehead a couple of times. “Okay, listen. We’re gonna get you guys outta there as fast as we can. Just sit tight.” Going back to the desk, she picked up the other radio and called back to Dean. “Dean. I got through to Ty. They’re okay for now but Darren is really bad and Doc needs to get him back here as soon as possible.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Darren’s alive? I thought…” Well the kid hadn’t actually said that the thing had killed Darren but it had seemed that it was where the little guy was headed with his story. Dean heaved a sigh of relief. “Hey Ar, see how many others there are injured. Oh and see if they know of anyone else that got out okay. I, uh, I’m gonna send Cas over to get Darren and the Doc, I’ll get him to bring them back to the pack house. Will that work?” 

“Hold on.” Arie called back to Ty to relay what Dean had said. The number of injured caught her off guard as well as just how many people were at the farm. 

“Dean, there are at least fifteen people with injuries. Two broken arms, broken ribs, lots of cuts and puncture wounds. Doc said as long as Cas can guarantee they both get back to the pack house intact he’s up for it. There’s close to fifty people at the farm.” She leaned against the wall and tried to do a mental count of how many people were at the house that day. 

Hearing Arie talk of all the injured and wounded, Cas marched over to Dean and snagged the radio off from the waistband of his jeans before Dean had the chance to reply to what Arie had said. “Arie, this is Castiel. I can go over and heal more than your doctor ever could. And I can begin bringing people two at a time back here if you want me to. But to save time, and possibly lives, I need to just go over and heal them.” 

Arie pulled the radio away from her ear when she heard Cas’s voice. She looked at the thing as if Cas was going to pop out of it. “Uhh...okay. Yeah. Just...Cas? Let me tell Ty you’re coming because if you just pop in there every member of the security team that’s there will open fire on you. Very itchy trigger fingers right now.” 

___Castiel’s forehead crinkled and his brows knitted together in confusion. “What’s an itchy…?”_ _ _

___Before Castiel could finish asking Dean the question he snatched the radio out of his hand with a barely spoken, “Give it here”. “Ar, Cas says okay.”_ _ _

___“Dean? Okay. Gimme a minute. Tell Cas to land on the front porch and Ty will let him in.” Arie switched radio’s and gave Ty a full description of what Cas looked like and told him what he was going to do. “Okay. Head on over Cas.”_ _ _

___Naythin slowed when he reached the back of the house. He set the lamb down so he could catch his breath he looked around to make sure that...thing wasn’t hiding somewhere. With a growly huff, he picked up the lamb, gave the enclosed garden a wide berth and trotted around the side of the small garage. Naythin looked up and down the driveway before pushing off into a lope and headed straight for Dean and Cas near the front door. Dropping the lamb at Dean’s feet, he sat down and slowly wagged his tail._ _ _

___Castiel nodded and started to leave but paused when Dean grabbed hold of his wrist. “Wait!” He pulled the angel closer and opened his trench coat and placed the radio into one of the inside pockets. “You keep that on and don’t lose it. Report anything bad that happens and report any progress. And Cas, just...be careful.” He released the angel’s wrist as he gave a nod. Before you would have had the chance to blink, Castiel was gone._ _ _

___Dean barely had time to take a step back toward the front door when Naythin’s wolf made his way over and dropped the lamb at his feet. “What I’ve always wanted. How did you know?” he drawled sarcastically as he looked from the wolf to the dead lamb and back to the wolf again._ _ _

___“Sonofa…” Dean grumbled and sighed heavily. “Cas left and I forgot to get the angel sword from him. Watch my back while I run to the Impala and grab somethin’ that’ll work?” He tapped the ear bud. “Don’t yell at me,” that was always the way to begin a conversation and he knew it, but he had little choice right then. “Naythin has the lamb, but I forgot the angel sword. So he’s gonna cover me while I go grab somethin’ to use from the trunk.”_ _ _

___Arie had been watching the front cameras when she saw Naythin come back with the dead lamb. The sight of the small animal lying on the ground made her stomach turn and she had to look away. Picking up the radio, both of Arie’s eyebrows launched into her forehead at the first four words Dean said over the radio. Arie looked up at the monitor and glared at Dean. Holding the radio close to her mouth, she pushed the talk button down slowly. “Dean. I’m not going to get into this with you right now but, just know that _this_ conversation isn’t over. Get what you need and get back in here.” Arie eased her finger off the button but kept her eyes glued to the monitor. _ _ _

___Dean glanced down and sighed. “Stay a wolf, trust me. It’s much easier if you never shift back.” He shook his head and took off at a run headed for the Impala. He reached the trunk fast enough but it wasn’t until then that he thought to pull the keys out. _Sonofa…_ He quickly pulled them out and popped open the trunk. He grabbed the gun he used to hold the false floor up and began his search for what he might have that was both silver and big enough. He glanced back over his shoulder from time to time to make sure Naythin was still there behind him, and it wasn’t until he felt the hot burn and smelled the cooking of his flesh that he realized he’d found what he’d been looking for. It was a blade that was just short of being the size of a machete and it had a black leather handle and sheath to match. He pulled it out and smiled wide, remember the day his Dad had gotten it for him. It was his tenth birthday and he and his Dad were about to leave on a djinn hunt. Despite the handle, silver peaked through here and there from wear and tear as well as age and his skin hissed and smoked as he held it. He closed the trunk of the Impala with one hand and turned, jutting his chin toward the mansion as he showed Naythin the blade. “Let’s go!”_ _ _

___Naythin had followed Dean but stayed a few feet away so he had a better view of the area. He turned in small circles as he kept watch while Dean was at the car. The smell of burning flesh had him looking at Dean quickly, his ears pricked up for a second but when he saw the blade and smelled the silver, both ears slammed back against his head and his lips peeled back slightly. His head dropped on his shoulders and he growled low and deep in his chest. The fur from the back of his head to the base of his tail stood straight up in a tan and black spotted Mohawk. His claws dug into the gravel as his muscles bunched under his fur. The human part of Naythin knew that neither the blade nor Dean were a threat but the animal side...the true Lycan side of Naythin only saw the silver blade and knew it was deadly._ _ _

___Dean’s brow creased and his brow knitted with absolute and utter confusion that had him spinning around for fear that bitch was behind him yet again. When he saw nothing he turned back and frowned at Naythin. “Come on, let’s go.” He took a step toward the house, which was also toward Naythin, and he could hear the growl that rumbled in Naythin’s chest. “What the hell…?” He looked at the blade in his hand and his brow and forehead smoothed. “Oh.” He pulled back his over shirt and pressed the silver blade in against his body, underneath the over shirt, where Naythin couldn’t see it. The bad thing about it was that he couldn’t move one arm now because it was what kept the blade from falling to the ground. “Okay, it’s gone, come on, let’s go inside.”_ _ _

___The out of sight out of mind thing wasn’t really working for Naythin but it was enough to get his wolf to move toward the house. He still kept a few feet distance from Dean and looked around as they made their way back to the house and through the front door, picking up the lamb in his teeth. The smell of the silver made his nose burn slightly and Naythin had to rub it against his leg to get rid of the slight stinging sensation._ _ _

___As soon as they were through the door and inside the mansion, Dean let the knife fall to the floor as he too fell down on his hands and knees. He hissed in a breath and tried to breath through the pain on his side. His hands had already healed from where he’d held it, but his side wasn’t as lucky. At least not yet. He turned his head and looked over at Naythin as he panted and tried to catch his breath from the awkward run back to the house._ _ _

___“You frickin’ owe me,” he rasped breathlessly._ _ _

___Naythin’s head shot up along with his ears at Dean’s words. He narrowed his blue eyes at him, looked down at the blade and grumbled as if to say _You should have wrapped it up better_. Naythin could smell the silver burnt flesh on Dean as he walked over to him, his claws clicking loudly in the empty house, Naythin pushed his head under Dean’s arm and lifted trying to get Dean to stand up. Wolf or not, Naythin knew that sitting in the middle of the large entryway was not safe. _ _ _

___Dean nodded and sat back on his heels when Naythin tried to push him up. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I know. I’m goin’. He blew out a breath and gave his head a shake before pulling up and standing on his feet. “Alright, you shiftin’ or do we get to have a puppy?” he teased with a soft chuckle. “What? You could give Aaron pony rides.” Still chuckling, Dean headed for the security office._ _ _

___If Naythin didn’t have the lamb in his teeth he would have nipped Dean on the ass. Pony rides, whatever. As they reached the security door, Naythin dropped the lamb and this time, grabbed Dean by the pant leg. When he looked down at him, Naythin trotted across the hall, picked up his ruined leathers and shook them hard before dropping them on the floor. No way was he shifting without having a pair of sweats or something to put on._ _ _

___Dean quirked a brow as he watched Naythin. He leaned against the wall and lifted both brows in unison. “Oh you want pants? What, you can teabag my car seats but not the security room chairs?” He scoffed and shook his head as he pushed off the wall. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He reached down and grabbed up the silver blade and headed for the security office. “Wait right there,” he called back with a wide grin splitting his face as he glanced back over his shoulder._ _ _

___He watched Dean pick up the silver blade and growled quietly. It wasn’t something he really had control over. The sight of silver anything just made him edgy. Naythin sat just inside the door so he was able to look down the hallway but not be seen as he waited for Dean to bring him some pants. He’d feel better if they were all in the same room together; safety in numbers._ _ _

___Punching the numbers into the keypad, Dean opened the door of the security room. “It’s me. I have silver, no one freak out.” He called before he was even through the door. Closing the door behind him he turned around and walked directly over to the lockers, opened his and tossed the blade inside before closing it and slipping the lock back on. Once he did that, he went to Naythin’s and opened it. He snatched a pair of sweats off the short stack and closed the metal door. He turned and looked at Arie and waited for whatever he had coming. Thankfully he had the excuse that Naythin needed pants if he needed an escape. He offered a smile, hoping that would sooth the savage beast so to speak, but he wasn’t gonna hold his breath. He had a feeling that he was going to get an earful simply for having the blade but...they needed it didn’t they?_ _ _

___Arie had gone to sit next to Aaron after seeing Dean digging around in the trunk of the Impala. When the door beeped, she barely raised her head as Dean walked in and hurried to the lockers. She could smell the silver and without even realizing it, she tensed up and her hand gripped Aaron’s shoulder just a little tighter. She looked at Dean and kept her face as neutral as she possibly could. “How do we get the Baba Yaga out so she can be killed?” Now wasn’t the time nor the place for what she had to say to Dean._ _ _

___Dean’s brows rose with surprise. He’d expected her to say a lot more than that. “With bait. Someone will have to be bait and that same someone will have to stab her when she comes to feed.”_ _ _

___Arie nodded her head slowly as she looked down at Aaron. Making sure to not wake him up, Arie got to her feet and went to Dean. She could smell the silver burnt flesh. Arie lifted Dean’s shirt and hissed at the long blistered area on his side. Easing his shirt back down, she looked up at him. “Do I even want to know who the bait is?”_ _ _

___Dean’s gaze dropped for a minute before meeting hers again. “Since I’m the fastest healer and there’s silver involved...prob’ly not.” He pulled his shirt away and pushed his tee out of the way and looked down at his side. Ever since he’d had the torturous run in with silver he hadn’t healed quite as fast as he use to where that was concerned. He covered the abused flesh and looked back at Arie with a shrug. “It’ll heal.”_ _ _

___His dismissive attitude towards the silver burn had Arie biting her tongue. Arie hated the way he thought so little of the injury and the cause. She looked down at the pair of sweats in his hand and nodded slowly. “Well. Better get those to Naythin so you can finish this.” Her voice was flat and had almost no emotion connected to it. She was shutting down from all the stress and everything that had happened. If she didn’t turn off her emotions or lock them down somehow she was going to lose it and that wouldn’t do anyone of them any good. Once everyone was safe, then and only then would she allow herself to break down._ _ _

___Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed softly. “Ar, I know yer worried an’ I’m sorry...and I know that if I were you I’d be going nuts, so I get it. I do. But this is the stuff I’ve done all my life. I know what I’m doing. That’s...that’s all I can offer you right now. I have to take care of this. For the pack, for you, for Aaron. I have to do this. I’m sorry.” He took a step back and maneuvered around Arie and one of the desks and headed for the door. “I’ll be back for the knife once Naythin and I figure out a plan.”_ _ _

___Arie nodded and watched Dean walk away. “I know. Just…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it again. She knew Dean would put himself on the line to kill the thing to the point that he could get injured or worse. Without saying anything else, Arie walked back to Aaron and sat down._ _ _

___Once Dean was outside the door, he blew out a breath and paused before walking over and tossing the pants toward Naythin’s wolf. “Knock yerself out. I’ll uh, wait out here.” He pointed to the spot where he was standing, leaned back against the wall and smirked._ _ _

___Naythin nosed the pants away from the door and pushed it closed. Right before it closed fully, he curled his lip at Dean giving him his own smirk. Once the door was closed, he moved to the middle of the small room, dropped his head and let the human side of him take over._ _ _

___Shifting from wolf to human didn’t take nearly as long but it still hurt. When he was done, Naythin lay on the floor for a minute shaking and trying to get the blood flowing in his legs. He reached for the sweat pants and pulled them up his legs while he was still on the floor. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he picked up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and tucked his arms in. Scrubbing his face with both hands, he got to his feet, kicked his ruined leathers to the side and opened the door. He didn’t bother with his boots as he was just as agile and as fast barefoot. Walking over to Dean, he gave him a quick once over. “I see you’re intact. Arie didn’t let you have it over that knife?”_ _ _

___Dean stood, leaning back against the wall with his ankles crossed and his chin to his chest while he waited for Naythin to change and get dressed. He barely picked his head up when he heard the door open. He turned his head slightly as Naythin walked over and shook it in answer to his question. “She’s prob’ly not real happy with me, and I’m pretty sure she’s gonna chew me a new one once this is over but…” He shrugged and picked his head up. “We needed it and I happened to have it. What am I supposed to do, cut down a quarter of my supplies just because they’re silver? Some of them _have to be_ , like now.” He shrugged and sighed. “So, who do you think runs faster? You or me?” _ _ _

___“No one is saying cut down on your supplies. I don’t know but it just makes everyone a little jumpy that’s all. That and I can still smell that burn on you and I’m sure that didn’t help your case with Arie any either.” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “I outran a pack of hellhounds.”_ _ _

___Dean uncrossed his ankles and pulled away from the wall. He reached down and pulled his over shirt open and his tee up to show Naythin the burned skin. “Actually that’s what didn’t help my case any.” He glanced down and hummed thoughtfully. “It was a little worse than that when I was in there. Couple more blisters I think.” After he let his shirts slip back down into place he grinned at Naythin and winked. “Lucky you, you just won yourself a spot as bait. And you’re gettin’ me off the hook with Arie, at least a little bit.”_ _ _

___Naythin’s eyes bugged out when he saw the burn on Dean’s side. The fact that it was still blistered and raw looking was not good. As fast as Dean healed, it should have been gone by now. At the mention of Naythin being bait, he backed up a step and looked around as if to see if anyone else was in the room that Dean could have been talking to. “You want me...to be bait for that...bitch. She kicked my ass all over this house and you want to dangle me out there like a worm on a hook?” Naythin shook his head and deflated some as it hit home. He looked at the security room door and back at Dean. “Fine. What do I have to do?”_ _ _

___Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal. You outran hellhounds, remember? Besides we make a great team, just look what happened with the hounds.”_ _ _

___He chuckled and slapped Naythin lightly on the stomach as he walked passed him and away from the door of the security room, just a bit. He wasn’t too sure what Arie would be able to hear, but there was no sense in not just digging his grave but getting into the coffin too. “Come down here and I’ll tell you my thoughts.”_ _ _

___Naythin stood at the back door and looked back through the open kitchen door and down the hall to the main entrance. He could see Dean clearly and he waited for him to give Naythin the signal to run out the back._ _ _

___The front and back of his t-shirt were already getting stiff from where Dean had ran his bloody palm across it in a giant X. Naythin had come really close to telling Dean to shove his plan up his ass. The guy was just way too willing to bleed...voluntarily or otherwise and it really pissed Naythin off. The only thing that kept Naythin from knocking Dean out was the fact that he couldn’t handle that damn silver blade the way Dean did. Naythin bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Dean to give him the go-ahead. He’d better do it quick because the flashbacks of that ugly ass bitch kicking the shit outta him were starting to chip away at his nerves._ _ _

___Dean stood at the front door and slathered the blade in his hand with lamb’s blood, making good and sure that there was plenty on it. There would be no repeats of this. It had to work, right here, right now. He turned his head and looked through the house to Naythin where he stood at the back door and gave a nod. “Go for it.” As soon as Naythin took off out the back door, Dean ran to their mutually agreed meeting spot and waited for Naythin to bring the bitch right to him._ _ _

___Naythin bolted out the back door making sure to slam it closed behind him. He ran to the middle of the large back yard and stopped. He walked in a tight circle with his arms out from his sides making sure his scent and that of the blood on his shirt was picked up by the wind. His heart was pounding in his chest as he scanned the area. Slowly, he started to walk toward the far wall to try and entice her out. He made it about ten feet when he saw her walk out from behind one of the tall pine trees. Oh shit, here we go._ _ _

___“Hey! Want a snack? Yeah, you, you ugly ass bitch. You didn’t get me the last time. Wanna try round two?” He could see the look on her face change and he knew he was getting to her. “Smell this? Yeah, you know you want some. Grade A Prime Lycan, baby! Not an ounce of fat on me.” Naythin crouched slightly and sneered. “Come and get me.”_ _ _

___No sooner were the words past his lips and the Baba Yaga came at him in a blur. Naythin dug deep and took off around the back of the house in a wide arc similar to the one he used when the hellhounds were hot on his ass. His arms pumped at his sides as his legs pistoned his bare feet into the sod. Halfway down the side of the house, Naythin glanced back over his shoulder to see how far away she was. The Baba Yaga was right on his heels snapping her sharp jagged teeth at him. The flashbacks hit him and he lost his footing and rolled on the grass before he was able to get his feet back under him. The woman slowed just enough for Naythin to see her hands raised and the claws at the ends of her fingernails slice down and rake him across the chest, shredding his t-shirt and leaving four long jagged cuts. The searing pain was enough to jump start his adrenaline and he scrambled to his feet and headed for the garage._ _ _

___Dean crouched down and watched from the end of the garage he was closest to. His heart was beating in his ears and he swallowed hard as he watched Naythin running his way. “Come on, come on,” he whispered under his breath. When Naythin went down, Dean started out from his hiding place with the intent of putting himself between Naythin and the bitch only to stop short and scramble back into his hiding place as Naythin managed to get to his feet and continue running, despite the bloody rips in his shirt. He could smell Naythin’s blood over his own and knew that the Baba Yaga had to be able to as well. It wasn’t planned and Naythin probably wished like hell that it hadn’t happened, but it seemed to really get her crazy and on his ass. He turned as Naythin headed around the corner of the garage and turned his way. It was now or never. As soon as Naythin passed him he’d instructed the kid to get the hell outta the way. He had no clue if he’d actually done it but he’d be a fool not to have. He lifted the blade high and as Naythin ran past him and he and the knife were revealed to her, her eyes widened and she tried to stop. “Too late, bitch!” Dean roared and jumped forward, plunging the knife deep into the Baba Yaga’s chest. Dean stumbled back and hit the ground hard as she was skuared on the knife. The top half of her hung over Dean as blood and pus, maggots and flies ran and flew out of her mouth. Thankfully, Dean had lived this moment far too many times, and he had the foresight to turn his face away so all the crap that came out of her mouth only hit the side of his head and the front of his shirts. Finally, when she stopped moving, Dean shoved her as hard as he could, with the knife still intact in her chest, off of him._ _ _

___Right as Naythin got past the garage, he tucked his arms across his chest and let his legs go limp. He slid along the grass on his side as he watched Dean bury the knife in the Baba Yaga’s chest. All Naythin could see of the knife was part of the hilt and he was sure that half of it was buried as well. The stench of rotten meat hit him and he started to gag. Pushing to his feet, he held one arm across his chest to shield the wounds as he slowly walked to the garage. The closer he got the worse the stench got and he pulled what was left of the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose. As he reached Dean’s side, he held out his hand to help Dean to his feet. Naythin was half tempted to kick the bitch in the ribs the way she'd done to him but he wasn’t feeling that brave at the moment. “One, is it dead? And two...what do we do with the body?”_ _ _

___Dean accepted Naythin’s hand and pulled to his feet. He shrugged out of his outer shirt so he could use it to wipe the side of his face and head clean, or at least somewhat clean, and looked down at the Baba Yaga. “If it’s not dead after that, I give the old bitch props.” He shook his head. “We do what we do with anything that dies. We salt and burn it.”_ _ _

___Naythin looked down at it and shook his head. “That is one ugly bitch.” Turning his head toward Dean, he wrinkled up his face and pulled back a little. “God you stink! Go hose off or something.”_ _ _

___Dean scoffed and glared at Naythin. “Yeah, for some reason I’m always the one to gets to wind up stinkin’ like hell.” He glanced back at the monster and nodded, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Fine, that leaves you with grave duty. I’ll be back to salt and burn the bitch after you dig the hole.”_ _ _

___“Wait...me? How…?” Naythin glared at Dean’s back as he walked away. Looking down at the corpse, he shook his head. “You’re gonna be extra crispy, bitch.” Going into the garage, Naythin found a shovel and headed for an area near the wall that was secluded and no one ever went near. He stabbed the ground with the tip of the shovel and started digging._ _ _

___“It’s a hole, Naythin,” Dean called back as he headed back toward the house to wash up, the grin evident in his voice. “Just dig a hole.”_ _ _

___ _ _ _

___After the Baba Yaga incident, Arie strengthened the wards on the pack house property as tight as she could get them. Anyone who wasn’t a permanent resident of the house was essentially locked out. If Arie wasn’t at the house to “let them in” they were out of luck._ _ _

___When Arie was able to contact Aaron’s aunt Jenna, she was relieved he was okay but Arie could hear the tension in her voice. When Jenna came to pick up the boy, Arie couldn’t help but notice how Jenna refused to look any of them in the eye. She scooped Aaron up in her arms and left. The following day, Jenna had called and left a message saying that Aaron wouldn’t be returning to the pack house for _a while_. When Arie told Dean and the security team, you couldn’t help but see a combination of anger, pain and sadness in everyone’s eyes. They all loved Aaron as if he was their own son and Arie knew they felt as if they were being punished. _ _ _

___The deaths of so many pack members was hard to deal with. The lack of bodies was difficult to explain to the family members. They had no closure...no one to bury. The pack paid for every wake and funeral regardless of the financial situation of the grieving family. The members of the security team that had given their lives to protect the pack house and whose bodies could be located, were sent on in a massive funeral pyre at the back of the property. Those they couldn’t _find_ had a personal item and a photo added to the pyre to represent them. Staff members who had died were either sent to their families or given their own send off alongside the security members. _ _ _

___Darren, Ty and Hawk along with 59 members of the house including Doc Michaels came back to the pack house when the all clear had been given. Of those 59 about half moved out stating they just didn’t feel safe anymore regardless of the additions to the wards. Arie couldn’t really blame them and offered to pay all moving expenses. The pack could afford it and it was the least they could do._ _ _

___Arie buried herself in the details of wakes, funerals, getting the ingredients to strengthen the wards, moving members who decided to leave and the repairs to Naythin’s closet and the adjoining room. Thankfully, his gun safe was unscathed and easily put back in it’s place._ _ _

___She was numb. It was the best way to describe how Arie felt after the attack. The annual Ostara Festival was cancelled as it just didn’t seem right after everything that had happened. Arie went through the motions of living...she wasn’t living really, Arie was existing. She barely talked to anyone unless she absolutely had to and then her answers were short and to the point. When Dean asked her if she was okay, her standard reply was to smile, nod and say “I’m fine.” When he gave her that piercing _Try again_ look of his, she’d add a kiss and a hug. Arie wasn’t stupid, she knew Dean wasn’t buying it. _ _ _

___A month after the attack, any signs of the Baba Yaga being in the pack house or anywhere on the property were gone. Carpet and wood flooring had been ripped up and replaced, walls had been painted and Naythin’s closet was back to normal. A few people who had moved out temporarily returned and life seemed to be getting back to normal slowly but surely._ _ _

___Arie had finished a Skype call to the seconds of the other pack houses concerning the lack of a council, the recent attacks at the pack house and loss of life. She wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having a council again and told them she’d discuss it with Dean. They’d been doing just fine without one and Arie really didn’t see the need for one if the seconds were able to keep it together. The attacks, well...Arie threw up her hands and glared at the screen._ _ _

___“What do you want me to do?” When no one answered her, Arie ended the call and leaned back in her chair. They were doing all they could to keep the pack safe. Arie didn’t know what more they expected from them._ _ _

___An hour later, Arie sat on the front porch swing at the farm gently rocking back and forth, one hand resting on top of her stomach with a small barely there smile on her face; the baby was kicking. At first she thought it was just a small muscle spasm but when she held her breath and concentrated on it, she could definitely feel the baby moving around._ _ _

___Arie had been getting muscle spasms off and on for the past month. Nothing too painful or that lasted very long but there were noticeable. She’d promised Dean to let Doc Michaels check her over after what happened and he hadn’t found anything and said that bed rest wouldn't be necessary unless Arie felt she needed it. The last thing Arie was going to do was tell Dean about the spasms. He’d have her in bed faster than she could blink. She promised herself that if the spasms got worse, she’d tell Dean and go see the doctor. Until then, why worry unnecessarily?_ _ _

___Walking up from the garage where he’d been working on his baby, changing her oil. Dean wiped his hands on a rag while making his way up the yard, heading for the front porch where Arie sat. He smiled when her eyes met his, the affection within his gaze hard to miss. “How’re my favorite Lycans doin’?” he inquired as he reached her and bent to brush a tender kiss across Arie’s lips._ _ _

___Arie heard the crunch of gravel and that split second of anxiety hit before she could push it away. She smiled up at Dean and returned his kiss. “We’re good.” Arie moved over on the swing and patted the seat next to her. “Sit down for a second.”_ _ _

___Dean did as she asked and with a grunt, took a seat next to her and reached for her hand, holding it within his own. “What’s wrong?” he searched what he could see of her face when she didn’t look his way right away. He gently brushed the pad of his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand._ _ _

___Arie didn’t say anything. She took his hand in hers and placed it on the side of her stomach and waited._ _ _

___Dean tensed immediately and his brows knitted, his forehead creased with worry. His lips parted with the intent of asking her what was wrong, if the twinges had gotten worse, if maybe she wanted him to take her to see the doc. He couldn’t seem to help the way his eyes widened somewhat or the way his heart seemed to have jumped up into his throat, choking off anything he’d wanted to say. It wasn’t until he felt the jolt against his palm that he started to relax...maybe. He gasped in a breath and his eyes widened, but for a whole other reason. His lips curved into a slow yet wide smile. “He...he’s kicking?”_ _ _

___Arie raised her other hand and placed it on top of Dean’s. She smiled and nodded. “More like running laps. I think we’ve got a track star on our hands.” Arie leaned her head against Dean’s shoulder and closed her eyes._ _ _

___Dean chuckled softly and smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt and a blind person would have been able to see the pride in his eyes. With a contented sigh, he gently laid his head against hers, but kept his hand against her stomach. His thumb moved the same way it had against her hand, brushing it back and forth against her stomach, through her shirt._ _ _

___Arie hated to ruin the moment. “The seconds are talking about the council again. Or lack of a council. I’m not thrilled about having another one. I told them I’d talk to you about it before anything was decided.” She tucked her fingers between the palm of his hand and her stomach and held on._ _ _

___And just like that, the small bubble of bliss that they’d been inside of burst. He sighed heavily and instead of being relaxed the way he had been for those few brief moments, his body tensed in the way it was most of the time. And the walls that he kept between himself and the rest of the world, those walls that he only lifted from around his heart for Arie, were slammed back into place with an almost deafening thud. He stared off into nothingness for a moment before responding. “We’ve done fine without one. All the council does is bully others into behaving the way they think is right.” He shook his head and frowned thoughtfully. “Tell them to kiss yer ass. And if they keep pushing for it, I’ll just eat ‘em.” He shrugged a careless shoulder._ _ _

___“I think some are just afraid of change. I’ll tell ‘em it’s not going to happen. Unless you want to?” Arie tilted her head up just enough so she could see Dean’s face. The way he’d tensed up was really obvious and it bothered her every time it happened._ _ _

___Dean gave his head a shake and dipped his chin to his chest, lowering his eyes to the porch floor. “I don’t think you really want me to do that.” He lifted his head and drew in a deep breath. He squeezed Arie’s hand gently and leaned over to press a kiss to her stomach before pulling to his feet. “I oughtta go clean up.” Without another word he walked away, stepping off the porch and heading back to the garage._ _ _

___In the back of her mind, Arie got a small sense of satisfaction watching people squirm when Dean enlightened them on how things were going to be handled. That look of fear in their eyes always brought a smile to her face. Arie let Dean go when he walked away. She wanted to tell him to stay and just sit with her but everything just seemed off balance...at home and at the pack house. The whole territory was just…bitchy and on edge._ _ _

___If Dean were totally honest, he really didn’t care about the council one way or the other. What he did care about was the fact that _no one_ was going to _ever_ tell his and Arie’s child what to do, except them. Hell for that matter no one was ever going to tell him or Arie what to do. He’d always had an issue with authority figures, and now wasn’t any different. The good for nothing shit rules were ridiculous, and the fact that those on the council thought that they ruled the roost, were both simply a recipes for disaster. And the idea of even thinking of having a council after what had just happened was completely ill timed and off base. He could only imagine what the council would have wanted to do _to_ or _with_ Aaron after he’d innocently released the Baba Yaga. Granted, Aaron did indeed need to be dealt with, but the council's idea of dealing with someone, or something, were totally different than Dean’s, and a hundred times harsher than warranted. Hell, just look what they wanted to do to Naythin for saving his life. _ _ _

___He shook those thoughts from his mind and turned on the small stereo that he’d picked up at the local retail store in town. He’d been damn lucky, and pleased to see that it had a tape deck. He cranked the music up as loud as he could stand it and dived headfirst into cleaning up the mess he’d made changing the Impala’s oil._ _ _

___Arie sat on the porch until she heard Dean’s music echoing around the property. She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. Thank the Goddess they didn’t have any close neighbors or the police would be knocking on their door on a regular basis. Even though she was just a little over five months along, getting up from a sitting position had started to get a little harder each time. Using one of the support posts, Arie got to her feet and went inside the house._ _ _

___She wandered around for a few minutes before ending up upstairs in the back bedroom. They seriously needed to get the baby’s room going. The room needed to be painted and all the furniture had to be bought yet. Pregnant women were supposed to be excited about getting a nursery ready but the way things had been going, Arie was afraid to. It always seemed that just when that small bit of happiness came into view it was ripped away from them._ _ _

___Dean remained out in the garage for a while after he had the place nearly spotless, or at least cleaner than any garage he’d ever seen. He knew he had to go in sometime so he might as well go in and get it over with. It wasn’t Arie, it had nothing to do with her, it was the pack and pack business that had him ducking out to the garage time and again until he’d run out of things that he could do with the Impala, unless of course he dismantled her and then built her back up again. He heaved a sigh and turned off his music and the few lights he’d had on in the back and headed for the house._ _ _

___Entering through the back door, he looked around a little confusedly, usually he would hear her in the kitchen, or at the very least the computer keys clacking or the TV would alert him to her presence, but right now there was nothing but silence. “Ar?” he called as he closed the door behind him. “Ar, everythin’ alright?”_ _ _

___Arie looked down the hall toward the stairs but didn’t move away from the door. “Up here!” She called before looking back into the bedroom. She could picture where the crib would be and the changing table. Each time she’d stood in the exact same spot the only missing part was the baby. Not once had Arie ever pictured the baby in the room and that scared the hell out of her. She’d never been one to have premonitions or visions or whatever but the fact remained the same. The baby was always _missing_. _ _ _

___Arie’s response had Dean curious as to what she could be doing up there, but then the same horrific scenario ran through his head, the one that had plagued him for the last five months, the image of Arie bleeding as she miscarried. He hoped like hell that every new father had that fear, the fear of losing their baby, because if not then he’d become the most morbid human being on the planet. He went quickly to and up the stairs and couldn’t deny the small breath of relief as he walked up to where she stood staring into the back bedroom._ _ _

___“Tryin’ to picture a sex swing in there?” he inquired teasingly as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._ _ _

___Without missing a beat, Arie pointed to the front bedroom. “No. It’s going in that room. The lighting is better.”_ _ _

___Dean’s eyes widened and his brows rose in unison. He wasn’t totally certain as to whether or not he should laugh. He tried to peer around her and look at her face, but failed to manage it. “Yer...uh...seriously?”_ _ _

___Arie tried to hide the smile but she couldn’t do it. Dropping her chin to her chest, she shook her head before looking up at Dean. “You’re such a guy sometimes, ya know that?” She wrapped her arms across her stomach, taking hold of his arms with her hands and pulled him close. “We really need to get this room into shape.”_ _ _

___Dean did chuckle once he knew she was kidding. He wasn’t about to laugh at the idea if she was actually willing to do it. He quirked a single brow at her guy comment and shrugged a shoulder. “Uh, well if I wasn’t it’d make you gay...And the very thought of it would have every guy in the pack spontaneously cuming in their pants.” He nodded sagely._ _ _

___When she brought up the room and the fact that they really needed to get to work on it he had to agree. “Yeah, we do.” He sighed. “I guess you could take Naythin with you to the store...then I could stay back in case someone suddenly decides to resurrect Godzilla or something.” And there it was, the elephant in the room, and he’d just pulled it out into the open._ _ _

___“Naythin isn’t the father of this baby, you are. You’re coming with.” The thought of buying what was needed for the baby without Dean was wrong. “I’m not doing this with anyone else but you.”_ _ _

___Dean’s brows rose at Arie’s response but remained silent as she continued speaking. Once she’d finished, he nodded. “I’m glad to hear that Naythin’s not the father. I’d hate to have to kill him.” He knew he was procrastinating on talking, really talking, about the Baba Yaga, and the lack of feeling safe that seemed to permeate the air at the pack house. “I’ve taught Naythin a few things. Things that the others don’t know. More in depth studies on stuff.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Taught him the way to kill some things so he wouldn’t have to always rely on the book but…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “He’s got the knowledge I had when I was fourteen. The others have...about the same knowledge of when I was seven. So comparing them, Naythin’s got his shit together, but putting that knowledge to use is another story all together, and it’s not like we can just find a hunt and go do the gig. So I have no way of knowing whether or not he’ll freeze up. And there’s a huge difference between military and Hunting. In the military ghouls don’t eat you alive...”_ _ _

___Arie stood in Dean’s arms and the longer he talked the more tense she became. When he stopped, she took a step to the side and headed down the hall toward the stairs to the kitchen. “Fine.” They were being ruled by the unknown to the point that it was starting to really piss her off. This was supposed to be _their_ time...her’s and Dean’s to pick out baby furniture together, toys, clothes the whole nine yards but nope...not anymore. _ _ _

___When Arie pulled away and walked right out of his arms Dean felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. He watched her walk past him and down the hall, and disappear as she made her way down the stairs. Having turned to watch her, he leaned against the door jamb and lifted a hand, running it down over his mouth as he stared at the stairwell like it would bring her back. He let his hand fall away as he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to control his own feelings while trying to understand what it was that she wanted him to do. Pushing away from the door jamb he walked down the hall and headed down the stairs. He stopped just before he entered the kitchen. “Let me get a shower and we’ll go into town, okay?”_ _ _

___Arie stood in front of the kitchen sink gripping the edge of the counter so hard she was afraid the stainless steel was going to bend. “What about Godzilla?” Turning to face Dean, she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s fine. I get it. Look what happened the last time both of us were gone. As much as we want _normal_ it’s just not going to happen for us.” _ _ _

___Arie might as well have slapped him. Dean had been ready to tell Arie that if Godzilla came that they’d just have to move out of Tokyo, but his humor and his response fell flat before he got the chance to speak. Instead, he lowered his gaze to the kitchen floor as he nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I guess not.” He barely glanced up at her as he smiled weakly and turned, heading out the backdoor and back out to the garage._ _ _

___This had become the new normal for them. The small arguments that never really went anywhere or meant anything. Just once, Arie wished she could go back to that day and stop them from going out. Maybe if they’d been home it would have ended differently. People wouldn’t have died, moved away and they wouldn’t be doing...this all the time. They’d been walking on eggshells around each other and it needed to stop but Arie had no clue how to do that._ _ _

___Arie counted to ten before going out the back door and to the garage. She stood in the open door and watched Dean move around not really doing anything or settling in one spot. “I’m sorry.”_ _ _

___Dean glanced up and shook his head. “Naw, yer right.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno why I ever thought that maybe...” He scoffed softly and shook his head as he lowered his eyes and gazed down at the car’s shiny black polish as if he were looking into a crystal ball. “I thought that I could quit, that I could bow out and just stop hunting. That I could have what Sam always talked about, what he dreamed of... A place to call home, someone to love. I used to tell Sam it was all just a pipe dream. That it wasn’t something we could ever have. Hell, our Dad told us that back when we were kids but Sam...he never let go of that dream.” He snorted and shook his head as if to clear it of those memories. He quickly grabbed a polishing rag off one of the benches as if he suddenly needed something to do with himself . “I guess I should’a listened to my own advice.”_ _ _

___Arie took a step toward him and stopped. He looked like he was ready to run if she got too close. “You have a home and I love you...we...love you. You said that this could happen. I was hoping you were wrong and they’d forget about you and leave us alone.”_ _ _

___Dean scoffed and gave a humorless laugh. “You heard Bobby, the short list is what I haven’t pissed off. And the Baba Yaga, I’d never run into one, so believe it or not, like I said, that was a first for me, but the whole reason Aaron conjured the damn thing was because of me. If I hadn’t come around he would have never even known about Hunters, or at least not about any other than Samuel. Toby and Ranger would be alive. And you and your pack would still be living yer normal, albeit boring, lives.” He nodded and started polishing the Impala’s right front fender like it needed it. “Yeah, I love you too, Ar. And the baby. Which is why I worry. It’s why I get up at least twice in the night to make sure the place is secure. It’s why you’re both in danger....” He sighed heavily and braced his hands against the car, his head hanging down between his shoulders. “And it’s why I’m tryin’ so damn hard.” He lifted his head and looked at Arie. “I know yer mad, but I’m tryin’ like hell to do the right thing here. And every time I say somethin’ it’s always wrong. I don’t know what to do anymore, Ar...I just…” He dropped his head down again as he shook it slowly._ _ _

___“I’m not mad at you.” Arie walked around the front of the Impala and leaned against the car. “And this isn’t your fault. It’s not, okay? It was bound to happen sooner or later.” She leaned her hands against the cool metal of the car and crossed her feet at the ankles. “I know I haven’t exactly been pleasant to be around lately. It’s just...between the whole Meg and hellhound thing and Aaron...I feel pretty freaking helpless. I can’t _do_ anything. Sitting on the sidelines waiting for you to come back hopefully in one piece is not an easy thing for me to do. I don’t know, maybe I’m just looking to pick a fight with you because I can’t with...whatever the hell is out there.” _ _ _

___Dean shook his head and went back to polishing the already gleaming fender. “Yer not helpless. I’ve seen Hunters do less than you, an’ they weren’t pregnant. And believe me, they never argued with me either.” He actually glanced up briefly. “I dunno what you want me to do, Ar.”_ _ _

___“I’m not? Okay.” She shook her head and looked down at her boots. “I can’t shift...not even a little anymore. Helping you move Naythin that day...Yeah, all kinds of useless. I don’t...I feel stuck, if that makes sense.”_ _ _

___Dean shook his head and sighed. “Your _are_ doing something. Yer guarding the one person I can’t.” He looked up at her pointedly. _ _ _

___Arie raised her head and looked over at Dean. “What do you mean, you can’t? You do. Everyday.” She pointed out the open garage door toward the house. “Have you seen that place lately? It looks like a layout for Hunter’s Quarterly.”_ _ _

___Dean shook his head and lowered his attention back to the car. “It’s yer job to take care’a our baby. Not mine. It’s on you. And yeah, the traps and sigils and runes were done by me but that’s not what I mean.”_ _ _

___Arie huffed quietly and pushed away from the car. “No pressure there.” She ran a hand through her hair, pulled it over her shoulder and started making small braids in the ends. “This is a two person job. I can’t do this by myself.”_ _ _

___Dean quirked a brow and glanced up. “I thought you wanted to not sit on the sidelines?”_ _ _

___“I don’t but I don’t have a choice and I…” Arie shrugged a shoulder and smirked. “I have no choice and that bugs me the most. I just have to get used to it.”_ _ _

___Dean shook his head and sighed. She wasn’t going to understand no matter how he worded it. She wasn’t sitting on the sidelines, she was doing the most important job of all, she was growing and protecting a life. He tossed the rag down on the bench behind him and lifted his brows as he watched her. “So, uh, what are _we_ doing? We’ve been back to the farm for about a week now and we fight every day over pretty much anything and everything.” _ _ _

___“I know. I don’t know why. Maybe I’m waiting for that other shoe to drop? It just seems like when we get our hands on that small bit of happy it’s torn away.” Arie couldn’t look at him. If she did the tears would start and it wouldn’t fix anything._ _ _

___Dean nodded and silently walked to one of the tall tool chests and started rummaging around inside a little aimlessly at first but then started separating the screws and bolts by size._ _ _

___Arie watched Dean walk away without lifting her head. When he had his back to her, she raised her head and watched him. She could see his arms moving, biceps flexing but the muscles on his back and shoulders didn’t move beneath his t-shirt. Arie slowly walked over to him and stopped just behind him and a little to one side so she could see his profile. Her hand raised and hovered over the middle of his back between his shoulder blades, fingers clenched into a loose fist before slowly lowering to his back. There was no give...it was like touching solid granite._ _ _

___Dean paused and stood there a moment, waiting. For what, he wasn’t sure. Finally he turned his head to look at her and quirked a brow. “Yeah?” Before she had the chance to answer he turned his attention back to the tools he’d been organizing in the tall tool box._ _ _

___Arie reached her free hand up to his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at her. “I won’t let… _them_ tear us apart. We’ve gone through too much to be together and...” She rubbed the pad of her thumb gently along his cheekbone. “You mean way too much to me.” Arie searched his eyes. She knew this was her fault...the tension in the house...between them. Her own insecurities were driving a wedge between them. “You said Naythin knows more than the rest. So, we’ll tell him we’re going into town and he’ll just have to handle things until we get back. Good or bad.” She could feel the muscle in his jaw twitch under her palm as her thumb kept up it’s slow, soft glide against his skin. _ _ _

___Dean searched her features and felt his heart contract at the thought of things remaining like they were between them, and then that feeling turned into a hard terrible pain that knocked his breath away, like someone was squeezing all of the blood from his heart, at the thought of something happening to her or their baby because of him. He swallowed hard and nodded to what she said. He fought to hide what he was feeling as he looked into her eyes. “Are you sure?” he rasped softly._ _ _

___Arie nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m sure. I’ve been hiding and I don’t want to hide anymore.”_ _ _

___A small tentative smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, but he remained stiff and hyper vigilant. “You gonna tell him?...Or maybe I should?”_ _ _

___Arie slowly pulled her hand from Dean’s cheek and let it drop to her side. “You tell him.” Her hand stayed on his back as he ever so slowly relaxed._ _ _

___Dean couldn’t help but chuckle and relax a little more as he nodded. “He’ll kill me for ditchin’ him and makin’ him play Hunter while I’m gone, so yeah, it’s best if I tell ‘im.”_ _ _

___Arie stepped between Dean and the toolbox, slipping her arm around him, she hugged him and let her head rest on his chest. It had been too long since she’d held him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a...I don’t know. I’m just sorry.”_ _ _

___Dean’s eyes slipped closed and his body nearly turned to putty as she held him in her arms. He laid his head atop hers and nodded. “It’s okay,” he murmured gently. Lifting his head and turning it, he pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled his mouth away._ _ _

___Arie smiled and nodded. “I love you too.” Her whole body relaxed against him. A soft flutter in her stomach had her looking down, her smile growing wider. “I think someone is jealous.”_ _ _

___Dean pulled himself back a little to look confusedly into her eyes. It took him a minute before he looked down at her swollen belly. “Seriously?” He lifted his eyes back to hers._ _ _

___Taking a half step back, Arie took Dean’s hand and pressed it against her belly. She held her breath and waited. The feeling of a hundred or so butterflies against her skin had her chuckle softly. “See? Jealous.”_ _ _

___Dean’s smile could have lit the city of Atlanta for a week. His eyes went to her stomach when Arie took his hand and placed it against her belly, and now they shot up to meet Arie’s as a chuckle bubbled out of him. “Wow. That’s…” Amazing and Awesome didn’t seem to quite fit the way he felt, the joy that built up inside him. He took a step closer to Arie and brushed a kiss across her lips, then looked down at her stomach again._ _ _

___Arie could have stood there with Dean like that for hours. The smile on his face warmed her heart beyond measure. “If we’re going to go, you better get cleaned up.”_ _ _

___Dean blinked a couple of times and took a step back before his brain was able to make sense of her words. He looked down at himself then back up at Arie, his smile still just as brilliant. “Yeah...okay…” He leaned back in and kissed her again, his hand going once more to her stomach as he did. He slowly, reluctantly pulled back and allowed his hand to fall away. “I’ll go get a shower.” He slowly stepped past her, but kept his eyes on her, and the baby, until he had to look away or be in danger of falling on his face. He reached the middle of the yard and hurried his steps along, jogging up to the back door. He slipped inside and made a beeline for the stairs, and then, the shower._ _ _

___Arie held her breath until she saw Dean close the back door behind him. Exhaling loudly, she leaned back against the tool box, her hand going to her belly and rubbing small circles. “Okay kid. We can do this. Smile and pretend we’re just fine. Get on board with your Mommy, okay?” She waited a few more minutes until she was sure Dean was upstairs before slowly walking back to the house. Her eyes scanning the property for anyone or anything. When she got to the back door, Arie turned and looked across the main pasture, her eyes narrowed, nostrils flared. With a quick look back at the barn, she pushed the back door open and quickly closed it behind her making sure to lock the deadbolt and reinforce the ward._ _ _

___Dean was showered, cleaned up and dressed before Arie would have had time to get comfortable on the couch. He was soon hurrying down the stairs, dressed in a solid print maroon colored over shirt and a gunmetal gray tee, his jeans and hunting boots. “Hey, Ar? You ready?”_ _ _

___Arie turned her head towards the sound of Dean’s voice and just stopped. Everything around her seemed to disappear and it was like seeing Dean for the first time all over again. She couldn’t help but let her eyes travel over every inch of him...twice. Getting slowly to her feet, she stood between the couch and the coffee table and just stared at him. “Wow.”_ _ _

___Dean quirked a brow and looked down at himself then back up at her as he crossed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to her lips upon reaching her. He took a step back and glanced down at himself again and then looked back at Arie. “Yeah?”_ _ _

___Arie looked him over again and slowly nodded. “Oh, yeah.” She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Gently at first, not demanding anything but letting him know that more is what she wanted eventually._ _ _

___Dean’s arms lifted, his hands holding her hips in a gentle embrace as he eagerly returned her kiss, giving as good as he got. When the kiss was finally broken, he let his tongue flick out and lick across his lips, still tasting Arie there. “So uh, did we decide on just makin’ another one instead’a shoppin’ for this one?”_ _ _

___Looking back over Dean’s shoulder at the stairs, Arie weighed their options before sighing softly. “Hold that thought.” She pulled back away from him, walking around to the opposite side of the couch. “We need to get that nursery done. He’s gonna be here before we know it and I don’t want him to not have his own room to come home to. We can practice later.” Arie waggled her eyebrows at him and headed for the kitchen to get her bag._ _ _

___Dean couldn’t have held back the smile, that split his face, if he’d wanted to. He cleared his throat and mentally told his lower extremities to cool down as he watched her walk into the kitchen to get her bag. He waited for her to head back his way before moving to her side. “You wanna pick up that sex swing while we’re out?” His smile was more than a little shameless when he looked over at her and lifted his brows._ _ _

___Arie rolled her eyes and poked Dean in the ribs. “No. We’re not getting one. Get over it.” Stepping aside so he could open the door, she watched him walk out the door and quickly took in a deep breath to steady herself. Inside the house, she felt pretty good...secure behind the wards, devil's traps and everything else Dean had put up and hidden. It was outside...away from the house that her nerves spiked._ _ _

___Dean looked back over his shoulder and noted the anxiousness in Arie’s stance and in the darting of her eyes, never mind the fact that fear was pouring off her like a strong perfume. “Why don’t you wait at the other door, I’ll go get the car and bring her up. Then you won’t have so far to walk.” The reasoning wasn’t a total lie, she likely should start to really take it easy, but that hadn’t been where his mind had been, it was on the fact that he knew she was scared. She was just too stubborn to admit it._ _ _

___“What? Oh, yeah. That’s fine.” Turning around, she had to keep herself from slamming the door. Standing with her back against it, Arie squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to have to work on hiding her emotions better. She used to be pretty good at it when Lucian was alive and they left Nebraska to check on the other areas. “Get it together.” She scolded herself as she walked through the house and waited by the back door for Dean to pull the Impala from the garage._ _ _

___Arie’s edginess was catching as his eyes surveyed the land as he walked, a little faster than he normally would have, toward the garage. Once he was inside the car he breathed a sigh of relief. Starting her engine, Dean let it idle for all of a second before throwing her into gear and backing out of the garage. His tires spun and tore up sod and grass as he pressed down hard on the accelerator and nearly burned rubber getting to the driveway so he could pick up Arie and get away from the farm. As he pulled up to the porch, Dean leaned across the bench seat and not only unlocked, but popped open the passenger side door. He waited until she got inside and settled before he turned his attention to her rather than the on the road and getting them down it and to the baby store. “The car’s as protected as Fort Knox. Sammy wrote all kinds of sigils on it and with the arsenal of mojo that’s in the trunk, this is probably the safest place to be. Maybe even more so than the house.” He shrugged a shoulder and waited for her response, for her to deny what he already knew._ _ _

___Arie could feel Dean’s eyes on her before she even had the door closed and locked. She glanced over at him before looking away quickly. “I know.” She smiled a little too quickly, her hand going to his and giving it a squeeze. “I’m fine.” Inside the car, with Dean, she was fine for the most part. The athame in her bag was a small bit of insurance, just in case._ _ _

___Dean heaved a slightly disgusted sigh and a muscle in his jaw pulsed as he turned his attention back to the road and driving. He pulled out of the driveway and onto the road heading into town._ _ _

___During the drive into town, Arie gave herself a pep talk to not look at the shadows with too much interest, to not growl at everyone who came up behind them suddenly and to make damn sure her eyes stayed hazel. Over the past week or so it had become an issue when she was startled or when Dean left the farm, they went to blue and stayed there. Arie waited for Dean to open her door after parking as close to the main door of the baby store as possible. “Alright, now. Just a couple looking for baby furniture. Nothing more and nothing else. Calm down.” She managed to get her best smile on as Dean opened the door and held his hand out to her._ _ _

___Dean couldn’t hide the weariness on his face as he reached for her hand to help her out of the car. He’d noticed that lately moving from a sitting position had become harder for her, but he pretended that he hadn’t noticed. Pretended that everything was alright, that she didn’t have nightmares, that she wasn’t terrified to leave the protection of the house, at least not any longer than she absolutely had to. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that what had happened with the Baba Yaga was an isolated incident, but he couldn’t, not without lying. It hadn’t bothered him that much because he was use to having evil shit appear out of nowhere and he and Sammy having to take care of it. To save those who had either unwittingly unleashed it or who those who were attacked without cause. Once she was on her feet, Dean closed the car door with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her almost flush up against his body in the hope that maybe it would help to sooth some of her fears. _I’m right here. I gotcha. I’m not gonna leave yer side. It’s gonna be okay.__ _ _

___The closing of the car door echoed in the parking lot and Arie had to fight not to jump at the sound. It was as normal a sound as you could get, but lately normal sounded way too final and jarring. Arie leaned into Dean and inhaled slowly, her eyes closed as they walked through the parking lot, letting him lead her, his hand against her hip keeping her close to his side. When he stopped moving, she opened her eyes and blinked several times before realizing he was holding the door open for her. Arie smiled and stepped inside, her hand slipping inside her bag to check for the athame, gripping the handle quickly, she let it go and put on a smile as a sales associate approached them._ _ _

___Dean quickly reclaimed his position at Arie’s side. She had at least seemed to relax a little when he’d held her against him, and if he had to wear her like cellophane, he would. Anything to get her to relax and not remain so high strung and ready to pounce like a cat on any and everything nearby. He smiled at the associate as she approached and hugged Arie a little closer, glancing her way before returning his attention to the woman who was now standing in front of them._ _ _

___“Hello and welcome!” the woman, whose nametag read, Nami, greeted. “Is there something special I can help the two of you find or are we just browsing today?”_ _ _

___Arie pushed her bag further on her back and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. That way she could still grab her knife if need be. “Hi. You name it, we need it.” Her hand went to her stomach and she raised her eyebrows at the woman. She gave the woman the once over and inhaled slightly; human. Great._ _ _

___Nami nodded. “No problem. How far along are you?” she asked as she waved them on and led the way to the back part of the store. “Do you have a crib? I know you said everything but many parents don’t think of the crib as part of ‘ _everything’_. I guess it’s a given.” She smiled and allowed herself a soft chuckle as she came to a stop at the cribs and turned her attention to Arie. “Do you have anything in mind? Name brands? Jenny Lynn is our highest seller, they are very nice beds.” _ _ _

___Dean let Arie take over, he was a little out of his field here. He knew how to make them and he was pretty good with them once they could walk and talk, but anything else, he wasn’t such a huge fan. Maybe that was because he’d be left for weeks with Sam when he was a baby, changing diapers and trying to feed an angry baby. He shuddered internally at the memory. It wouldn’t have surprised him if Sam had eaten junk just to make him suffer more when he pulled that diaper back and nearly fell over at the stench of it._ _ _

___Arie glared at the back of the woman’s head as she led them around the store. She had no idea about brand names. If it looked nice, it was fine. “I was thinkin’ of one of those convertible cribs. The ones that can be made into a toddler bed. Less to buy later on.” She looked around at all the ones on display when she spotted a honey brown colored set that came with crib, changing table and a dresser. Arie walked over to it and ran her hand along the raised rail of the crib and to the headboard and back down again. A slow smile spread across her lips as she looked up at Dean. “What do ya, think?”_ _ _

___Dean had been surprised that Arie had walked out of his embrace, but not upset by it. He was glad to see her taking charge and acting, even if it was temporary, a little more like herself. He crossed the distance separating them and looked at the set she’d picked out. He smiled as his eyes met hers and he nodded. “I like it. It’s perfect.”_ _ _

___“Oh yes, that set is ideal, isn’t it? It’s very nice for those on a budget because the price you see there on the tag is for all three pieces,” Nami nodded with a smile, “You don’t have to worry about trying to match other pieces with that crib or with the added prices that come along with it.”_ _ _

___That sounded perfect to Dean, especially since he hadn’t gotten use to using pack money and the only cash that he had on hand, that he thought of as his own, was the fake credit cards inside the Impala’s glove compartment. Yeah, he should probably get rid of those too at some point._ _ _

___Arie smirked when the woman talked about the price. She looked around quickly thinking if that woman only knew that they could buy the whole store and not even put a dent in the pack's finances she’d fall over dead. Arie looked up and Dean and leaned into him again as she nodded and glanced at the woman. “We’ll take the whole set.”_ _ _

___They spent the next two hours picking out everything from a diaper bag to lamps and everything else a nursery would need. The majority of what they’d picked out was going to have to be delivered to the house which made Arie a little tense knowing that strangers would have access to the farm but, it was only for a short time and she’d make sure Dean was there._ _ _

___Arie rolled her eyes every time they picked something out with Nami. By the time they’d finished, the woman was practically drooling and Arie could see the dollar signs flashing in her eyes as she calculated the size of her commission check._ _ _

___Dean looked around at what all they’d purchased and tried to think of what all his mom had bought, or been given, for Sam. They’d purchased a bassinet and a swing, so those were taken care of. Changing table came with the set they’d picked out first… uh what else…? He wandered away from Arie for a minute and grinned when he found the Diaper Genie and stood there playing with it like a kid in a toy store. “Hey, Ar,” he called, “We gotta get one’a these. It’s frickin’ awesome!”_ _ _

___Arie walked over to Dean and smiled up at him. “Awesome, huh. Just remember that when _you_ are stuffing a toxic waste diaper in it at 3 a.m.” She patted Dean on the arm and pointed to the Diaper Genie. “Add one of these, would ya?” One of the women in the pack had told Arie that she’d have two kids on her hands after the baby was born. The baby and Dean. Standing there watching him play around had her nodding her head in agreement. Tugging on Dean’s arm, Arie waited for him to look at her before heading over to the counter so they could pay and leave. “C’mon young man. Behave or no dessert for you tonight.” _ _ _

___Dean’s smile soon melted into a frown as he huffed. “Poor kid’s gonna be sneakin’ out back to tattle on you all the time for bein’ mean,” he grumbled half under his breath as he left the gadgets and gizmos, that they’d never had when Sammy was a baby, behind. As he and Arie walked up to the counter he quirked a brow at her. “Aren’t pregnant women supposed to have baby showers, so they can get all this loot without having to actually buy it?”_ _ _

___Arie kept her eyes glued to the baby book the cashier was putting in one of the bags. She hadn’t thought about a baby shower with everything that had happened. “Yeah, I suppose. Not always though.” It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about in front of anyone, let alone strangers. Arie looked at the cashier and saw the pity in her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from growling. If she only knew. Clearing her throat, she smiled at the woman cheerfully. “That it?”_ _ _

___Dean wasn’t as dumb as people tended to think he was, he’d heard the sadness in Arie’s voice and he was going to give Beth a good talking to about slacking in her _Best Friend_ duties. He wrapped an arm back around Arie’s waist and hugged her up against his side, close enough to he could whisper an apology. He hadn’t meant to take the fun out of the shopping trip, he’d only asked because he wasn’t exactly a pro at this stuff. Hell, condoms use to fall out of the Impala’s glove box every time Sam opened it. It was one of the things their Dad drilled into them, even more so than the Sex Ed. teachers in school. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I didn't mean to screw up.” _ _ _

___Arie turned in his arm and smiled up at him. “You didn’t. It’s fine. Honest. It’s no big deal.” For once in just over a month, she meant it. Not having a baby shower wasn’t going to make that big of a difference to her. Sure, it would have been nice but she wasn’t going to dwell on it. Taking one of the smaller bags, Arie stepped away from Dean. “I just want to go home.”_ _ _

___She said it, kept saying it, and each time she did, Dean believed her less and less. It wasn’t okay. She deserved to have what every other woman on the planet had. She deserved to get excited about having the baby. She was supposed to be all smiles and glowing wasn’t she? Although Dean wasn’t totally certain about the glowing part. Still...she deserved to have all of that, being a Lycan be damned. He tried to scramble for names of women he knew, women who would give her a shower even if Beth had totally screwed up and forgotten. He took two of the heavier bags and they were told that if they pulled around back that they could put the swing, the playpen and the Diaper Genie into the trunk for them. For all of a millisecond Dean panicked and had to remind himself that these were simple, _normal_ people who weren’t going to hiss and melt when they opened the car’s trunk. Nor would they lift the false bottom and go digging around in the mess of tools and killing instruments, including his sawed off, and charms, powders and potions. “Uh, yeah, sure thing,” he responded with a nod and a smile. “Thank you for all yer help.” He nodded again and turned to Arie with the same smile and jutted his chin toward the door. His arms were loaded down, the bags heavy enough that trying to carry them in one hand would likely either rip the bag or cut into his hand so badly he’d have marks from it the rest of the day, and Lycan or not, that always managed to hurt worse than a broken arm, that and paper cuts. What the hell was with that, he had no idea. _ _ _

___When Dean dropped the subject of a baby shower, Arie was very relieved. She was fine without one. They’d be plenty busy getting the room ready with everything they bought as it was. The quick look of panic on Dean’s face made her stop and look around before she realized what the cashier was talking about. Yeah, that would be a little hard to explain if someone accidentally popped the false bottom and got an eyeful. Arie was reluctant to walk in front of Dean as they left the store but she held her head high and marshaled on. Her eyes never stopped moving as they walked back to the Impala. The sun had set and the shadows were everywhere making it harder to judge what was friend or foe._ _ _

___Dean hurried along just behind Arie. He knew that she’d had to go first in order to open the door, but he also knew that she was scared, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and he’d planned to go ahead of her once he was outside. But that wasn’t exactly the way it had worked out. However, he did make sure that he was close enough that if he had to he could drop the bags and grab Arie and push her behind him. He was thankful when they reached the car. Somehow the trip from the car to the door had seemed much shorter than the trek from the store to the car. He opened the back door and pushed his bags inside then reached for the one Arie was holding and put it inside too. Withdrawing from the way he’d been bent over, with his front half inside the back of the Impala, he closed the door and stepped to the side as he reached for the passenger side door and held it open for Arie to climb inside. He offered her a hand to grab onto just in case she needed it. Once she was securely inside the car, he closed the door and jogged around to the driver’s side door and popped it open, he slid in behind the wheel and inserted the key as he reached for the door with his other hand and pulled it closed._ _ _

___Getting in the car was a bit less graceful than getting out. Arie considered just using the door to steady herself but at the sight of Dean’s hand, she relented and gripped it tight as she lowered herself into the car and got settled. Four more months of this and the baby wasn’t anywhere near done growing yet. She’d joked before about being big as a house but now it wasn’t sounding so funny. Keeping her bag on the floor between her knees, Arie waited for Dean to get in before she allowed herself to fully relax. As he closed his door, she reached up and made sure her’s was locked. The familiar rumble of the engine helped settle her nerves as they pulled around to the back of the store._ _ _

___Dean pulled up to the loading dock and turned the Impala around so he could back up to the ramp. He reached for the door handle and popped it, then shouldered it open as he looked over at Arie. “I'll be right back, I gotta make sure we’re not hauled into jail or somethin’. As soon as everything’s loaded and I know they’re not gonna see…” he paused and shrugged a shoulder. She knew what was in the trunk, he didn’t need to go into detail. “I’ll be at the trunk. If you want to, go ahead and lock my door. Alright?”_ _ _

___Arie nodded slowly and smiled. “Throw a blanket over it or something.” She watched Dean get out and close his door and the temptation to reach over and lock it was huge. Using her foot, to slide her bag closer to the seat, Arie forced herself to look away from the door and out the windshield. It was bordering on ridiculous. The fact that Dean knew what was going on or partially knew, bugged her to no end. She made a huge mental note to pull out her Book of Shadows and work on masking her emotions, all of them. The last thing she needed or wanted was for Dean or anyone else to get hurt because they were too busy worrying about her and not what was around them._ _ _

___The trunk lid slamming down nearly gave her a heart attack. Turning slightly in her seat, Arie could see Dean talking to the employee that helped him. Taking several deep breaths, she calmed herself down to as close as normal as she could get before Dean opened the driver's side door and climbed in._ _ _

___“All set,” Dean murmured as he reached for the door and closed it. He inserted the key into the ignition and looked over at Arie. “I’d ask if you were okay, but...we both know how that would go.” He turned his attention back to the road and eased them out of the lot and back out onto the road. “Want somethin’ to eat?” he inquired, glancing her way from the corner of his eye._ _ _

___Arie winced at his comment but let it go. What could she say? He’d know if she was lying and even when she’d told the truth earlier he didn’t believe her. She looked out the side window for a second before looking back at him. “Yeah. That sounds great.” Arie always seemed to be hungry nowadays and the doctor had said that it was normal at this stage of the pregnancy. She’d lucked out and hadn’t had any weird cravings. The idea of anyone, pregnant or not, eating pickles and ice cream made her stomach roll._ _ _

___Dean nodded. “Any place you’re thinking of?” He quirked a brow as he tentatively turned his attention from the road to her. “What about steak? Or are you more in a chicken and seafood mood?”_ _ _

___Arie tried to remember all the restaurants in the area to pick out the ones that were pack owned. They’d be safer than a human owned place. “Steak is fine. There’s a small place down the block from that Italian place we...it’s pack owned. Half the staff are either Lycan, married to one, or a human who _knows_ ”. If they were going to eat out it was going to be a place where she didn’t feel threatened by every person that walked in. _ _ _

___Dean nodded as he looked back at the road. “Fine,” he muttered half to himself. He kept his eyes on the road after that, the thought that she felt safer around Lycans than she did with him was a bit unsettling. Especially since he hadn’t let anything happen to her, not even when the shit had hit the fan and he and Naythin had went out to kill the damn thing once and for all. But if that was what she needed to feel safe, so be it, he wasn’t going to argue. He’d put in an ear bud before they’d left, just in case Godzilla really did come knockin’, and he tapped it now. “How goes it? You keepin’ everyone outta trouble?”_ _ _

___Naythin had just taken a huge bite of his sandwich when Dean’s voice echoed in his head. Perfect timing, he thought as he chewed like a madman trying not to choke. Ty snickered behind him and Naythin flipped him the bird over his shoulder. Swallowing hard, he tapped the ear bud. “Hey, boss. All’s good here. You two buy the place out or what?” He grabbed a bottle of water to wash down the half chewed roast beef sandwich._ _ _

___Dean grinned wide as he nodded, despite the fact that Naythin wouldn’t see it. “Yeah, I think we might of. A bunch of it has to be delivered though. And we even picked out about six or...,” he glanced at Arie for confirmation, “seven outfits for him. So the kid won’t run around naked. Uh, listen, Ar and I are gonna grab a bite, you guys think you can stay outta trouble?”_ _ _

___Naythin stiffened briefly before glancing back at Ty and nodding once. Ty swiveled in his chair to check the GPS on the Impala. When he found the signal, he whistled once sharply to Naythin letting him know it was working. Turning back to the monitors, Naythin hunched forward a little. “No worries. Just let us know where you’re gonna be. GPS is up and running…”_ _ _

___Dean and Naythin had one of those long _no one knows but you and me_ talks about Arie’s problem before they’d gone back to the farm. Evidently, it didn’t get any better. _ _ _

___“Awesome. I’ll keep you posted in case Ar drags me off to some baby convention or something.” Dean grinned and glanced Arie’s way to be certain she hadn’t caught on to anything. He tapped the ear bud twice and pulled the Impala to a stop in the parking lot of the steak house._ _ _

___“Smell that? It’s enough to make yer mouth water,” he mused as he popped open the latch and shouldered the driver’s side door open. He didn’t wait for Arie’s reply as he climbed to his feet, closed the door and hurried around to Arie’s side of the car, opening the door and holding a hand out for her to take._ _ _

___The fact that Dean had an ear bud in stopped bothering her a while ago. It was a part of his daily wardrobe now. The steak house wasn’t too busy and that suited her just fine. The larger the crowd the harder it would be to get out and to pick out anyone that could possibly cause a problem. When Dean opened her door, Arie swiveled on the seat and reached for Dean’s hand to brace against as she got to her feet. The smell coming from the restaurant made her stomach growl and she couldn’t help but look down at it. “Down, boy. It’s coming.” Arie looked up at Dean and shook her head. “Yep. He’s yours.”_ _ _

___Dean chuckled, a real honest to goodness chuckle, something he hadn’t really and truly done since the Baba Yaga had been taken care of. “Yeah, but you love us,” he drawled, wrapping an around Arie’s waist as he shut her car door._ _ _

___The sound of Dean’s laugh washed over her and settled her nerves. Leaning into him, she held on as they headed for the main door. The line at the hostess desk didn’t surprise her; Lycans liked their steak. Walking past the line, the few complaints were quickly silenced by a look from Arie or the person’s companion quietly telling them just who had walked in and if they valued their life they’d shut up and keep quiet._ _ _

___The look on the hostess’s face was priceless. A combination of fear and it was her lucky night in the tip department. Arie smiled at her but stayed tucked up against Dean. “Two please. Non smoking.”_ _ _

___“Booth,” Dean added with a lift of his brows. He looked down at Arie and was surprised and warmed by the smile on her face. And finally, at least for the moment, he felt his body once again relax._ _ _

___Without having to be told, the hostess led the pair to the back of the restaurant to a booth that gave full view of the seating area as well as the main entrance. The deeper into the restaurant they got the more heads lifted and watched them walk by. Whispers and the occasion flat out stare had Arie’s wolf perking up and growling softly but Arie was able to keep her down with only minimal effort. She couldn’t blame anyone really. They hadn’t been out in the public eye since the pack meeting._ _ _

___The hostess led them to the booth and placed two menus on the table, She smiled and quickly walked away to get their waitress. Arie settled onto the bench seat, putting her bag next to her making sure it was closed. They were surrounded by over a hundred Lycans and she had the strongest Lycan of all time sitting across from her. How much more safe could a woman be?_ _ _

___Dean dove right in, searching his menu for just the right steak and just the right size. At that moment he thought he could probably eat an entire cow by himself but he tried to tame that desire and find a slightly normal sized meal. He glanced over the menu at Arie and watched her for a minute or two to make certain that she was comfortable, both physically and emotionally...mentally. He quirked a brow for a moment or two before deciding that she seemed to be okay, or at least as _okay_ as she’d been since Aaron’s little mess up. _ _ _

___Arie picked up her menu and started going over it. Everything sounded really good and she wasn’t sure what to start with. She looked over the top of the menu and had to bite back a small laugh. Leaning closer to Dean, she motioned him to her and used her menu as a shield of sorts. “If one person walks over here and asks for your autograph I’m going to bite them.” Dropping her menu, she tilted her head to the side quickly to get him to look around the room._ _ _

___Frowning with confusion regarding Arie’s words Dean looked up at her and then followed her lead and scanned the room. He hadn’t really bothered to look around too much, they were in a building full of Lycans, large and small, families and singles, as well as couples. He kinda figured that it’d take a pretty ballsy big bad ugly to waltz right onto the joint. He’d watched the door and the immediate area around their table, but he hadn’t realized there was anything else he really needed to keep track of. He nearly melted down the seat and onto the floor under the table as his eyes roamed the entire place and noted all the sets of eyes that seemed glued to their table. He slouched and held his menu like a shield as he looked back at Arie. “What the hell!?” he whispered._ _ _

___Arie stared down at her menu and tried to keep her smile hidden...it wasn’t working. Leaning toward Dean, she pushed off the seat and kissed him quickly. “We’re the Lycan equivalent to the first family. That and it’s not like we’ve been very...visible lately.” Arie picked up the glass of water and took a small sip as she looked at Dean over the rim. “Can’t blame ‘em really. You’re lookin’ pretty hot.” She shrugged at looked back down at the menu._ _ _

___Dean watched Arie take a drink like this was as normal as apple pie and then place the glass back onto the table and continue browsing the menu. He frowned and huffed softly as he looked back at his menu and sat up straight. He wasn’t sure how Sam used to always pull that one off, especially when their Dad had drilled good posture into their heads along with things like bow hunting and how to salt and burn a body. Sitting up, he scoffed and shook his head again at Arie’s words and stared at the menu like he’d never seen it before even though he’d already decided on what he was going to order._ _ _

___Once she’d decided, Arie set her menu aside, propped her elbow on the table and let her chin come to rest on the palm of her hand. She watched Dean for a minute then let her eyes travel around the room. A few people she recognized and waved to with her free hand, the rest either avoided her altogether or blatantly stared. The ones who didn’t look away were human and didn’t know any better. Sitting back when the waitress came over, Arie smiled at her and told her what she wanted. She hoped the waitress had a good pen because the way Dean was pouring over the menu he looked like he was going to order one of everything._ _ _

___Lifting his gaze up to the waitress, he smiled and began to read her his order. Sam would have called it a heart attack on a plate and bitched about the way beef, especially steak, stayed in your system for longer than any other meat and how it helped to clog arteries, but he didn’t care. He ordered everything prepared medium, mostly because Sam use to get grossed out when he ordered it medium rare, which was the reason he did it anyway. The woman taking his order looked slightly confused, or bewildered when he order two cuts of meat but soon regained her composure and continued writing. Once he was done the baked potato he ordered with butter only did little to help the artery hardening meal. He handed her the menu once he was finished and fidgeted with the salt and pepper shakers while he waited for their drinks to come. He looked up at Arie and sat back, pulling his hands away from the salt and pepper shakers that he’d rearranged about a hundred times. “Okay, you know some of these people so tell me what or who is here.”_ _ _

___The more Dean ordered the harder it was for Arie to keep from smiling. Her man could eat, that was for sure. Taking a sip of her water, Arie looked at Dean and nodded to a table just behind them. “Ty’s sister and her husband are right there.” She looked further to their left and smiled at an older couple sitting at a small table. “Those are Boyd’s parents.” She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. The way he’d died had been anything but peaceful. “The booth at the far end. Those are the seconds from Wyoming and Colorado. Not sure what they’re doing in our neck of the woods but not going to worry about it. We’re off the clock.”_ _ _

___When Dean heard that Boyd’s parents were there, he couldn’t seem to get the vision of him being killed by Meg and her horde of hellhounds out of his head. He drew in a breath causing his nostrils to flare as he turned his head back to look at Arie. “I, uh, I’ll be right back.” He slipped from the booth before she could say anything and made his way to Boyd’s parents table. He stopped there and introduced himself, just like he would if it were a Hunter he was giving condolences about. He wound up crouching the longer he spoke to them, telling them how sorry he was, but how valiantly their son had passed. He wasn’t sure what the normal Lycan belief was as far as spirituality went but he offered to ask Cas to watch out for the boy in Heaven before he walked back to Arie and slid back into their booth._ _ _

___Dean was up and halfway to the couples table before she could say anything. She stiffened as people watched him walk away from her. She reached for her bag but slowly relaxed the longer he was at the table. Arie concentrated on the three of them without listening in. It was a private conversation and if Dean felt she needed to know what was said, he’d tell her at some point. As he walked back, she watched Boyd’s mother reach for her napkin to wipe tears off her cheek. Her husband watched Dean and when he caught her watching, he nodded curtly to her and turned his attention back to his wife. Boyd had been their only son and when he’d joined the team, they’d voiced their displeasure very loudly to him on several occasions._ _ _

___When Dean returned to their booth, she reached her hand out to him. “That was very nice of you. I’m sure they appreciated it.”_ _ _

___Dean caught her hand in his and squeezed it gently as he gave a nod. “He was a good kid. That...what happened to him...it shouldn’t have. I just wanted them to know that he died a hero, not cowering in a corner somewhere. He died protecting his Alpha. An’ I was proud of him at any rate.” He shrugged a dismissive shoulder._ _ _

___“Boyd knew what he was getting into when he took the job. It’s never easy losing a family member no matter the circumstances.” Arie squeezed his hand a little harder to get Dean’s attention. “Don’t go there, okay? Not now. Not here.”_ _ _

___Dean lifted his eyes to meet Arie’s and he pressed his lips into a thin firm line and gave a quick barely there nod of his head. “Yer right,” he mumbled as his eyes lowered to the table briefly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...Like I said, I just wanted his parents to know the kind of man they raised.”_ _ _

___“I know. It’s still...fresh.” Arie loosened her hold on his hand and sat back as a petite blonde with a smile that could light up the darkest room walked toward the table. “Oh boy.” Arie rubbed the bridge of her nose and smiled at the woman as she reached the table and squatted down next to it._ _ _

___“Hi. I’m Tira, Ty’s sister. I just wanted to introduce myself. My brother talks non stop about you guys. He uhhh...told me what happened...at the pack house last month.” She kept her eyes lowered but looked up occasionally at Dean._ _ _

___Dean quirked a brow at the little blonde and looked from her to Arie with a look that all but begged her to take care of this one. Dean could talk to the men, to the families, but the only chicks he’d ever really talked to, and that never actually took much talking, were the ones he was in bed with not five minutes later. Sure he talked to women on the job, but that was different too. When Arie didn’t say anything right away he turned his attention back to Ty’s sister. “Just how old are you, sweetheart?”_ _ _

___Tira’s grip on the table increased when Dean spoke to her. “Uhh...” She looked at Arie before looking back at Dean making sure she wasn’t breaking any sort of rule. “I’m uhh...25. Why?” Her eyes widened briefly as she looked back to her husband before looking back up at Dean._ _ _

___“Curiosity. You just look a lot younger. I...didn’t...uh...Arie?” Dean responded, giving Arie a mental shove with the look he shot her._ _ _

___Arie had leaned back in the booth and watched with a shit eating grin on her face. A small part of her…a really small part, felt sorry for the way Dean was floundering but it was just so cute when he did it she didn’t do anything to stop it. Sitting up, Arie smiled at Tira. “You’ll have to excuse Dean, he’s a little new to this.” She shot Dean a quick look. “Tira is Ty’s twin. The gentleman seated back there at their table is her husband, Blake. Blake is a foreman for one of the construction companies the pack owns.” Turning her attention back to Tira, Arie covered the woman’s hand with her’s. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Ty has shown me photos and they don’t do you justice.” Arie looked up and saw their waitress coming over with their meal. “If you’ll excuse us?”_ _ _

___Tira looked behind her and jumped to her feet. “I’m so sorry. It was a pleasure.” Making a beeline for her table, she sat down and covered her face with her hands as her husband laughed quietly next to her._ _ _

___Dean looked at Arie like she was from a different planet than he was. _Ty has shown me photos…_ When the hell was that? He didn’t even know the kid had a twin, let alone a sister. And that the hell was with the fact that she looked like a teenager, not an adult _married_ woman? He had half a mind to be brutally honest but their food coming put a damper on that. He nodded when the woman made her exit and frowned over at Arie, even as the waitress placed their plates on the table. “Cold woman, that was just cold.” _ _ _

___Arie waited until the waitress walked away before looking up at Dean. “What was cold?” She slid her salad in front of her, poured the dressing on it and took a small bite chewing slowly._ _ _

___Dean narrowed his eyes at her. “You knew who she was, above and beyond her little _”I’m Ty’s sister”_ line. You could have warned me. And when the hell does Ty show you pictures? It’s prob’ly what he’s doing when he’s supposed to be studyin’ that damn book I made.” _ _ _

___Arie set her fork down and leaned her arms on the table. “I didn’t have time to warn you. As far as when? At the BBQ when we told the pack about the baby. You were with Naythin, remember?” Picking up her fork again, Arie stabbed her salad. “He’s a good kid...a little scatterbrained but he came through when it mattered.” She dropped her eyes to her salad, picked at it for a minute before sitting up and rolling her shoulders. “It’s always going to be there. What happened, and I’m doing my best to let it go.”_ _ _

___Dean’s steam seemed to suddenly go out of him and he was no longer in the mood to fight, even if it was only the teasing kind of fighting. He picked up his own fork and started to dig into his food only to lift his head and look around the restaurant as though doing so might foretell him what minor or major disaster was next on the horizon. He nodded to Arie’s words and lowered his gaze. “I know. I’m sorry…” he murmured softly, so softly the words could have been missed had Arie not been a Lycan._ _ _

___Arie closed her eyes briefly before picking up her fork and started eating again. Halfway through her meal, she set it down and leaned forward, pushing her plate to the side. “For what?”_ _ _

___Dean was almost not hungry. But he was never one to blame food for what was happening or what was said and so instead, he dug into his meal with gusto. If he kept his mouth full maybe he wouldn’t stick his foot in it. He was in process of stabbing the last few bites of steak when Arie spoke. It took him a second to figure out what she was talking about, since that had been like a good half hour ago, but once he had he put down his fork and reached for his beer, washing down what he had in his mouth as he took a long drink before setting the bottle back down and turning his full attention to Arie. “For what happened. For you being scared to leave the house. For making Naythin learn as much about hunting and the uglies out there as I could pack into a night and a half. For Darren getting hurt, for those damn Lycans that were slaughtered...or worse. For Aaron not being allowed to come to the pack house anymore...For bringing Meg and her dogs to the mansion. For Boyd’s death…” he shook his head. “You want me to go on or are you gettin’ the idea?”_ _ _

___Arie didn’t move as Dean spoke. When he was done, she slid out of her seat and stood next to him motioning for him to move over so she could sit down. It wasn’t the most ideal place to talk but waiting until they got home wasn’t an option. Lowering herself next to him, Arie turned on the seat so she was facing him and her voice wouldn’t carry across the room. “My...issue isn’t your fault. None of it is and before you try and say it is I’m going to tell you again that you’re wrong. I refuse to blame you or anyone else for what’s happened. You are who you are and there’s no getting around that but carrying the blame for everything that has or could happen isn’t right. You have to let it go and yeah, I know. Easier said than done but you have to try. There’s no way this side of Hell that I’d be sitting here a week ago. None. So I’d say that was some kind of progress.”_ _ _

___Arie was right, it was on the tip of his tongue to argue, to claim fault for everything that had happened to the pack since he’d come back. But her words stopped him short and he snapped his jaws closed. He listened to her and couldn’t help but nod in agreement, it _was_ progress. But it still didn’t take the burden of all this, of every person that died and everything that had been put to ruin off his shoulders. To be completely honest, he really didn’t believe that anything could ever do that. “Did I ever tell you that Famine told me I was empty inside?” He wasn’t sure where that admission came from or why he’d said it, but there it was. _ _ _

___“What?” Arie pulled back a little and blinked several times. “What do you mean...empty?”_ _ _

___Dean’s features were a blank slate as he nodded in silent response._ _ _

___The hair on the back of Arie’s neck stood up. Looking behind her, she saw their waitress coming towards them and shot her a look that stopped her in her tracks and had her turning around just as fast. Looking back at Dean, Arie put her hand over his heart and pressed against it. “That’s bullshit. That doesn’t feel empty to me. “_ _ _

___“What if that’s all that’s left...my guilt? Sam craved his demon blood and Cas...his vessel, Jimmy apparently loved cheese burgers so he became the White Castle version of the Hamburglar. But me…” he shook his head. “Nothing at all. If anything...when Famine was makin’ everyone else crazy, I wanted less than usual. It was the first time in years that I stopped thinking about you. I was just...empty.”_ _ _

___Well, that was a kick in the teeth. “Maybe because you didn’t need…” She stopped herself from saying he didn’t need anything because that would have meant that he didn’t need _her_. “I don’t care what he said. I know it’s not true, okay? If there wasn’t anything in there you wouldn’t care about anyone. You wouldn’t have gone over and talked to Boyd’s parents the way you did or make sure Naythin was one up on the others so we could do this.” Arie pointed to the table, her hand still on his chest, she tugged at his shirt to get him to look at her. “You are not empty inside. I refuse to believe it.” _ _ _

___Dean nodded almost and her tug on his shirt seemed to break some kind of trance and he found himself wrapping her up in his arms. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Just forget it. I dunno even why I brought it up. I love you, Ar.” He drew in a deep breath and sighed softly. “I didn’t mean to ruin dinner. I just...I blame myself for all of this because it’s true. If I wasn’t here, would _any_ of what happened happen? Did it ever happen with Lucian here? Or even after he was gone?” He always tried, if he could help it, not to call him _dead_ around Arie. He didn’t really understand it, especially since he’d like to kick the man’s...Lycan’s teeth in, but he just felt like it was a slap in her face not to show at least that much respect when he could. “And the thing with Famine, I’ve been trying to figure that out for a while. I have no idea what he meant or why I stop craving anything when everyone else craved something. Even Cas can’t seem to figure it out.” He shook his head._ _ _

___Arie tucked her arms around his chest and laid her head on Dean’s shoulder. “I love you, too. You know that.” She glanced up at the ceiling to keep the tears away. “No, nothing happened when Lucian was around but you can’t compare yourself to him.” She spoke softly so no one else would hear, “If anything would have happened, we’d all be dead because no one would know what to do.” Arie didn’t know what to say to him. She knew he wasn’t empty inside. There was no way it was true. Pulling back, Arie brought her hands up and placed on his shoulders. “You didn’t ruin dinner. As far as anyone knows we’re makin’ out.”_ _ _

___Dean’s lips curved into a roguish smirk. “Well, we could...then it would be really be true,” he reasoned. With a glance back at the four juicy pieces he had left of his second steak he pursed his lips. “As soon as I finish my meat.”_ _ _

___That was something at least. Arie reached up and gently ran her thumb over the small wrinkles at the corner of his eye. “Finish and we’ll get dessert to go.” Sliding off his seat, she returned to hers without looking at the crowd behind them. _Take a picture, folks.__ _ _

___Dean hated it when Arie moved away. With her in his arms, or him in hers, he felt...like he could honestly say that Famine was lying. That he wasn’t empty. He wasn’t so sure that Arie was correct on her assumption that empty meant not caring however. But what it did mean he wasn’t completely sure. Once Arie had slipped back into her side of the booth he quickly snatched up each and every piece of meat left on his plate and stuffed them all into his mouth. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk, but he didn’t care. This was the best meal he’d had since Arie and he had barbequed that one summer. He hummed out his pleasure as he chewed and as soon as he could, he reached for his drink to wash the massive wad of meat down. When he finally came up for air, the bottle was empty, just like his plate now was. He looked over at Arie and reached for her hand. “I don’t think that Famine meant that I didn’t feel for anyone. I loved my brother and I love Cas...in a nonhomosexual way.” He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask.” He looked up toward the ceiling and when nothing happened, he returned his attention to Arie. “I...honestly, I couldn’t tell you what he meant. And maybe I was drawing straws trying to figure out why I blame myself...I dunno why I told you that. I wish I hadn’t but it just...came out.”_ _ _

___Arie watched Dean finish eating and could just picture their son doing the same thing. She was in so much trouble with these two. She looked down at their hands and held on tight. “I’m not sorry you told me. Yeah, it kinda came outta left field but I’m not upset you told me because it’s not true and he was probably saying it to screw with your head because he couldn’t get to you. Maybe all those walls you have kept him from seeing what’s inside. You have to admit, Dean, your walls have walls and I think a couple have back ups as well.”_ _ _

___Dean gave a slight shrug. “My Dad always said, _don’t let ‘em know you care. Not about yer brother, about me, about anyone._ Maybe I listened a little too well. Sam on the other hand didn’t listen at all. I guess that’s why we were a good team.” _ _ _

___“You balanced each other out. I think that’s why Famine said you were empty. He just couldn’t see in there.” Arie raised her free hand and pointed to his chest. “Don’t dwell on it, okay? I know...take my own advice.” She leaned back but didn’t let go of Dean’s hand. Arie could sit and listen to someone all day long and hand out all kinds of sage advice but taking her own advice and using it was a whole different issue._ _ _

___Dean nodded and glanced back toward Ty’s sisters table. “Should I apologize for bein’ an ass? Believe it or not I’m not too great at talkin’ to chicks that I’m not tryin’ to get into bed...or trying to make them think that I am.” He flashed a smirk and a shrug. I seriously thought she was like thirteen or somethin’.”_ _ _

___Arie looked over at Tira’s table and shook her head. “She’s fine. Blake has a great sense of humor and I’m sure he’ll tease her about it for the next month.” Arie looked around for the waitress. Her nerves were starting to fray and she wanted to leave. “I think I scared the waitress.”_ _ _

___Dean shook his head. “No way, yer too pretty to scare anyone,” he winked at her and reached for his napkin to wipe his mouth. “I’ll go see if I can find her, I need to use the bathroom anyway.”_ _ _

___“Flattery will get you everywhere, mister!” Arie said as Dean got up and left the booth. She concentrated on his empty seat and did her best to stay calm. Yes, she was in a large crowd and the majority were Lycans from the pack but that didn’t seem to be helping. She’d more than overstayed her welcome. Her wolf was agitated and pacing and even _she_ wanted to leave. _ _ _

___On the way back to the bathroom Dean spied the waitress and walked up to her though he was slightly behind her as he waited for her to finish with the customer she was speaking with. When she turned she nearly fell right into him. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” she apologized as she managed to catch herself before sending them both to the floor._ _ _

___“It’s okay, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have been standing behind you. I just thought I’d stop on my way past,” he motioned toward the bathrooms, “And tell ya that I think we’re all set. Arie I think mentioned dessert, but I’ll let you ask her to be sure.”_ _ _

___He turned once the woman promised him that she’d go check on Arie for him, and he walked back to the bathrooms and inside so he could take care of business and maybe kick his own ass for blurting stupid crap at the worst possible moments._ _ _

___If Arie had been wearing a watch, she’d have worn it out looking at it already. Her left leg was bouncing up and down and she’d torn the napkin into small pieces and stacked them up around the edge of her plate to try and keep her mind occupied. She’d been doing pretty good but her limits had been reached. Looking up from the table, Arie glanced in the direction Dean had disappeared to and saw the waitress coming towards their table. “Great,” She mumbled under breath. Taking a deep breath, Arie put on her best smile and leaned back in the booth._ _ _

___“We’re all done here?” The waitress asked as she reached for Dean’s empty dish. “And your husband said something about how you might like some dessert? He wasn’t sure…?”_ _ _

___Dean was on his way back but slowed as he saw Arie and the waitress talking. He wasn’t certain if it was just business talk, as in restaurant, or if it was more business as in _pack_ business. He’d never seen the woman before, but that apparently didn’t mean anything since he didn’t even have a clue that one of his men had a sister. What the hell else did he not know about them? _ _ _

___“Yep. All done and no, I’ll pass on dessert. Thanks anyway.” Arie watched as she gathered the plates and walked away. Exhaling loudly, she let her head fall to her chest and counted to ten. Her palms were starting to itch. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she picked up one of the steak knives and angled it so she could see her eyes in it. Dropping the knife to the table, Arie closed her eyes quickly and tried calming herself down as fast as possible. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her eyes turning blue. Nothing like causing a panic in a packed restaurant. Where the hell was Dean?_ _ _

___The moment that the waitress turned, Dean finished crossing the distance between himself and Arie and his booth. He smiled at the waitress as he passed her and hurried over to the booth, sliding into his side. “Everything okay?” He eyed her suspiciously. “Panic attack?” He guessed, but it wasn’t like it was a hard one. “Nice blue eyes you have Grandma,” he drawled and grinned wide as her eyes met his, chuckling and shaking his head when she seemed actually concerned that they were blue. “Baby,” he murmured, reaching for her hand, “I was just kidding. They’re not blue. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I gotcha. Okay?”_ _ _

___If Arie wasn’t afraid of hurting him, she would have kicked him under the table. “Can we go now?” It was more of a statement than a question. She wanted out...now. Taking a deep breath, she let it out just as slowly. “It’s not a panic attack. I just want to leave, now.” Her patience was gone. Arie knew he was trying to lighten her mood by making a joke but it wasn’t helping._ _ _

___Dean nodded and quickly reached for his wallet only to not find the check on the table. His hand stopped halfway back and he lifted his gaze to meet Arie’s. “You paid the check?”_ _ _

___Arie looked down at the table and couldn’t stop the low growl. “No. She didn’t bring it.”_ _ _

___Dean held up a hand in an attempt to calm Arie down. He fished out the keys to the Impala instead of his wallet and handed them to her. “Go get in the car. Like I said, nothing can get to you in there. And I mean nothing. Hell, Cas can’t even get in it without my say so. I’ll get the check and pay it and meet you out there in a couple of minutes.”_ _ _

___Arie stared at the keys in Dean’s hand before grabbing her bag and taking them from him. “Fine.” Standing up, she locked her eyes on the door and didn’t stop until she was outside. It took her a minute to find the Impala in the parking lot but once she did, she made a beeline for it, unlocked the passenger side door and got in. Putting the key in the ignition, she was tempted to start it but pulled her hand away and locked her door. Leaning her head back against the seat, she closed her eyes._ _ _

___Once Arie was outside Dean breathed a sigh of relief and slid from their booth, he walked up to the hostess desk and waited for the hostess to return from wherever she’d gone to seat customers. “Uh, I know this is prob’ly considered rude but, I have a pregnant wife who is going through the frustrated, everything pisses her off stage and I need to pay my bill so I can get her home.”_ _ _

___“It’s no problem at all. Let me get your waitress.” With her patented smile, the hostess disappeared into the crowd. After a few minutes, she came back with the same smile on her face. “Here we go.” She looked down at the bill and back up at Dean and her smile slowly fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize who you were. You can either pay now or we can bill the pack whichever you prefer.”_ _ _

___Dean’s eyes widened before he could make himself not look so surprised. “Uh, I’ll just do it now...unless it’s gonna take a long time. Arie’s...she’s waiting and I don’t want her to have to...uh...yeah maybe just bill the pack.” he rambled, tucking his billfold back into his pocket. “I’m really sorry about all this. Uh, make sure you tell our waitress she was good and put a twenty percent tip on the bill too.” He nodded and thanked the woman a couple more times as he made his way to the door and out. He would _never_ get used to that. He wondered if that was how Doctor Sexy felt whenever he went out and people recognized him. Shaking his head he headed for the Impala and tapped lightly on the glass on the driver’s side window. _ _ _

___The smell of the car’s leather interior and Dean’s scent calmed Arie to the point that she’d almost fallen asleep waiting for Dean. She was at that stage where you know what’s going on around you but your body has turned to Jell-O. The tapping jarred her awake, her head snapped to the side and when she saw Dean standing next to the car, she reached over and unlocked his door. Leaning back against the seat, she sighed. “Everything okay?”_ _ _

___Dean nodded as he opened the door and slid in behind the wheel. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just busy in there. They’re gonna bill the pack. Figured it’d get me out here faster.” He shrugged as he reached for the door and closed it while his opposite hand inserting the key into the ignition. “You okay?” he inquired as he started the engine._ _ _

___Arie sat up when Dean started the car and looked out the back window. “I’m fine.” It was the knee jerk response she’d been using for weeks. “I’ll be fine when we get home.” It didn’t change what she’d said but it was the truth. Once she was back on the farm she’d feel ten times better and the knot in her chest would go away._ _ _

___Dean nodded as he pulled out of the lot. “I...have you thought about maybe...speaking to Doc Michaels?” He knew he was going to get reamed for even suggesting it, but she needed help, and nothing he said or did seemed to do it. She couldn’t be this way when the baby was born or the poor thing would never see the outside of the farm house. He heaved a heavy sigh and braced for the impact of her ire._ _ _

___“Talk to him about what? The fact that I don’t want to leave the farm by myself? Yeah, that’ll be a great conversation starter.” Arie shook her head and looked out the side window and watched the scenery fly by. “It’s not as bad as it was before we came back to the farm. I’ll be fine.” Arie knew Dean meant well but there was no way she was going to talk to Doctor Michaels or anyone else for that matter. The Baba Yaga thing had spooked her. She had a right to be spooked and eventually she'd get over it...eventually._ _ _

___Dean looked over at her for a moment before looking back at the road. She was a little over five months along, they had a three and a half to four months left. If she could get over it when they were closer, he would let it drop. If not, the closer to the date when the baby was supposed to come, the more this self induced exile became something that wouldn’t just hurt her any more. And he would be forced to bring it back up. There was no way he wanted their child on house arrest for the rest of his life. There were things to do and girls to meet for crying out loud. No, if it continued into Arie’s ninth month he’d have to tell Doc Michaels, and just deal with the fall out later._ _ _

_____ _

Over the course of the next three months, Arie kept busy getting the baby’s room ready. All the furniture was put in the spare room until Dean painted the bedroom, once that was done, they moved everything and got it set up. Arie had found over sized letters on the internet and ordered an “S” and a “W” to hang up on the baby’s wall. As soon as they figured out on a first name, she’d order that one was well. Until then, Arie put the letters in the closet for safekeeping.

When Dean was at the pack house or working outside, Arie pulled out her Book of Shadows and worked on rebuilding her own wall to hide her fear behind. It wasn’t a permanent fix but it would be good enough until she got a handle on her anxiety on her own. Finding the right chant was the easy part because she’d used it before. The kicker was practicing when Dean wasn’t around or could walk in on her. The times he was away from the farm, Arie would start walking away from the house and when she felt her fear spiking she closed her eyes and started repeating the chant and envisioning a huge oak door slamming shut. The first few times, it didn’t work at all but after a couple more days, Arie could feel it working...her fear and anxiety would disappear and she could walk the perimeter of the farm just fine. After she had a good handle on it, Arie started using it away from the farm. That was harder to do because Dean was usually with her and he’d give her that look of his. 

After a good six weeks, Arie was able to completely hide her fear and anxiety away from the farm so well, she had Dean buying it. She was back to her “normal” self, running errands alone and even going to the pack house occasionally. Right before her eighth month, Doc Michaels stopped by the farm to talk to her about having one more ultrasound done to make sure the dates were correct and that the baby wasn’t going to make an unexpected appearance. They sat at the kitchen table and he dropped his usual, “So. How are you?” question. 

Taking a sip of her tea, Arie frowned. “I’m fine. Ask Dean.” She knew the two talked about her behind her back but she didn’t get mad about it. “You both can stop giving me that x-ray look like you’re trying to see if I’m really okay. I am!” Arie got up to get more tea. Standing at the stove, she turned and faced Doc Michaels. “Tell me if I’m lying.” She pictured that big heavy oak door in her mind and added a heavy wooden bar across the front, just in case. 

Sitting back in his chair, Gordon looked at Arie and shrugged. “You’re not and I never said you were, Arie, but you can understand our concern for you and the baby.” 

Rolling her eyes, Arie sat back down at the table, leaning back in her chair a little to ease the ache in her lower back. “You think I’d do anything to put my son at risk? C’mon doc, you know me better than that.” Arie’s hand went to her stomach, rubbing small circles along the side. “I’ll talk to Dean about the ultrasound and see if he’s free. If not, I’ll come up to the clinic on my own and we can get it done, okay?” 

Gordon watched her carefully before nodding slowly. “Okay.” He stood up slowly and pushed his chair in. “Give me a call and let me know. I’ll see myself out.” 

“No problem, doc.” Arie stayed at the table until she heard his car pull out of the driveway. Looking down at her belly, she drummed her fingers along the side and grinned when she felt a hard kick. “We’re almost home free, kid. Little while longer and we’ll be fine.” 

Dean walked out of the security office and headed down to the clinic. He’d heard, from one of his men at the fence, that Gordon was back from his visit with Arie and decided that rather than hear her usual, “I’m fine” he’d go to the man who could and would actually tell him the truth. He knocked on the swinging door of the clinic’s main area and pushed it open a second later. “Hey, doc?” he called out. 

Gordon looked up from the file he’d been working on and smiled, waving Dean inside. “Come in, Dean.” He set the file on his desk and sat back in his chair. “What can I do for you?” He had an idea the reason for the unexpected visit but he wasn’t about to pry. 

Dean snorted as he walked into the room. “You know what, doc. Is Arie really as okay as she says she is? I mean, I know the baby’s okay. It’s _her_ I’m worried about. I told you about the night at the restaurant. And just because she hasn’t done anything since...that doesn’t mean she’s better. Hell, I can cut my arm half off and lie convincingly enough that no one will question it. And since she’s kinda around me all the time I’m sure she’s picked up a few of my bad habits….like that one in particular.” 

Gordon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let his hands come to rest on his lap. “She’s a smart one. She said she was okay and there was no deceit on her part. I’d be the first one to tell you if I thought Arie was faking it. She honestly seems like her old self again. Yes, she’s tired and more than ready to have the baby, but other than that I can’t see any signs of the severe anxiety or fears she exhibited a few months back.”

Dean nodded and couldn’t hide the sigh of relief at the knowledge that Arie was back to her usual self. His wide smile was proof of just how thrilled about it he was. He offered Gordon a hand to shake. “Thank you, Doc. Seriously,” he shook his head, “You have no idea. It’s so good to hear that she’s alright again.” 

Gordon stood and shook Dean’s hand with a smile on his face. “My pleasure. I did talk to her about another ultrasound just to verify the size of the baby against my approximate due date. You’re more than welcome to be there if your schedule allows.” 

“Awesome,” Dean responded as his hand fell from Gordon’s, “Wouldn’t miss it. We’ll see you then.” He headed for the doors of the clinic feeling a little less burdened. He took the stairs two at a time as he headed back to the security room. He bypassed it for the moment and made a detour into the kitchen where he snooped around until he found everything he needed to make himself some lunch. A sandwich that was likely going to be too big for his mouth, unless of course he shifted. And grabbed a soda and then headed back out and to the security room. He juggled things in his hands so he could push in his code and opened the door, stepping inside with his hands loaded down. He walked to one of the desks and sat down with his lunch and looked up at the monitors, specifically the ones on the farm. 

After Doc Michaels had left, Arie finished the laundry and started dinner. Nothing fancy, Shepherd’s Pie with a small salad on the side. Arie could put burnt mac and cheese in front of Dean and he’d eat it like he was starving. After putting the pan in the oven, Arie pulled her Book of Shadows out from her desk and sat on the couch. Usually, she sat on the floor but the last time it took her nearly ten minutes to get back up so that was not going to happen again. There was no way she was going to call Dean and tell him he had to come home and help her up off the floor. She’d never live it down. Ever. 

Arie found if she didn’t recharge her _door_ , she lost some of her control over it. Opening the leather bound book to the page she needed, Arie made sure she had the wording right before closing it again and getting comfortable. She knew it wouldn’t be a problem to visualize the door inside but once she had it down, she go outside and walk around to make sure her hold on it was good and strong. The last thing she needed was for it to slip when Dean was around. Sitting back on the couch, Arie closed her eyes and let her mind wander until she was relaxed and found the door. 

Darren went down the stairs two at a time, he was late for his shift in the security office. As he hit the bottom of the stairs, he was tugging his t-shirt over his head and tucking it into the waistband of his tactical pants. At least he had his boots tied so he wouldn’t trip. Stopping in front of the door, he punched in his code, using his hip to push the door open, he was just finishing the last of his tuck job when he saw Dean sitting in front of the monitors. 

“Ah hell. I’m a dead man, aren’t I?” 

Dean turned his head where he was resting it against the heel of his hand and looked back at Darren before returning his attention to the monitors. He didn’t bother mentioning his impromptu visit to the clinic or his trip to the kitchen. Thankfully the trash in the room was full enough it easily hid his plate and the empty soda can. He heaved a sigh and couldn’t bring himself to ream Darren out for being late. “Nah, it’s fine. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. If you’d have been replacing one of the other guys they prob’ly wouldn’t have stayed and there’d be unmanned time.”

Darren grinned and walked over to the bank of radios and pulled his out. Making sure the battery was charged, he clipped it to his belt and turned back to the monitors. “Anything goin’ on?” He stood behind Dean and looked at the monitors for the farm. He could see Arie sitting on the their couch looking like she was meditating. “How she doin’?” Everyone that mattered knew Arie had been having a hard time the past few months. They’d kept it quiet and “in house” but they all worried about her and the baby. 

Dean’s eyes swung back to the farm monitors and he shook his head slowly. “Doc says she’s better but...I dunno. It just feels like she’s playing a part, know what I mean? Maybe I’m just overly protective, I dunno.” 

He pointed toward camera 15 that showed the back patio. “See Buffy and Jody there, and yes I know it’s not their real names...of course I don’t know what their real names are, but that doesn’t matter. See them? They’ve been pussy footin’ around for the last half hour trying to decide if they’re gonna make out or not. My money’s on the kid there goin’ home with blue balls.” 

Pulling out a chair next to Dean, Darren watched the farm monitors and nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean but if Doc says she’s better, I mean you’d know if she were lying or not. Not saying she would or anything but you know what I mean.” Looking up at the other monitor, Darren pulled out his wallet and slapped a ten dollar bill on the desk. “I’ll take that bet.” 

Dean only nodded to what Darren said about Arie, he knew that the kid meant well and that he wasn’t trying to be disrespectful in any way. When it came to the teens in camera 15 Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Feelin’ lucky, huh?” He nodded to his own words and pulled out his own wallet, meeting Darren’s bet with his own. “Of course we’re gonna have to record that now so we all know what the hell those two finally got around to doing.” He chuckled and shook his head. Talk about feast or famine. Not all that long ago this place was a disaster area. And even after that, there was so much construction being done that it seemed like they’d never finish, and now it was so boring and dead around the place that all they could find to amuse themselves was to bet on whether or not a couple of teens were gonna make out or not. 

Darren pushed his chair away from the desk and wheeled it over to a smaller desk with a single computer on it. Hitting a few keys on the keyboard, he returned to the monitors with a knowing grin. “We are now recording the festivities. Be prepared to lose. That feisty little girl had her first shift two weeks ago. She’s primed and ready to go.” When he felt Dean’s eyes on him, Darren looked at him with his hands in the air. “What? She’s 17! Late bloomer. It happens.” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly shook his head. “Primed and ready to go?” he echoed. “How the hell old are you? You do realize she’s jailbait, right?” He shook his head and looked back at the monitors. “Thank God we’re havin’ a boy.” 

Arie slowly stood up and stretched her arms over her head to get rid of the stiffness from sitting. Picking up her book, she put it away and headed out the back door to walk around the property to open and close her door. The closer she got to the fence the more her fear and anxiety would spike so it was a good place to practice without leaving the property. She didn’t walk the whole fence line because she didn’t want to take a chance on falling. She did however follow the west side of the pasture that wasn’t as steep. As she reached the top of the rise, she let the door open fully and walked slowly toward the gate in the fence used to drive the tractor in and out in the winter to hay the horses. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up so Arie slowed down and started to close the door. When it was halfway, she started walking again. A low buzzing crawled up her spine and made goosebumps erupt on her skin. Arie crouched low and tried to see through the trees. The buzzing got louder to the point of being painful. Someone was trying to cross the perimeter wards. 

There was enough open land that the nest would be able to easily find shelter from the daylight. Smiles curved lips of blood red and mocking laughter could be heard on the wind, all one had to do was listen. It might have been John Winchester who had killed her precious Luther, but he was dead and gone. No matter, she had found his son...and his mate. That would be vengeance enough. She would kill the bitch and force the Winchester to watch before ripping his head from his shoulders. If some of her boys had a little fun with Winchester’s mate before she died, well who was she to stop them? The very idea of her nest having their turn with Winchester’s mate had Kate very nearly giddy with excitement. 

Darren looked from Dean to the monitor and back again. “You want my actual age or the one I look like?” 

Dean huffed. “Either way, she’s too young for you.” He gave Darren a pointed look. “It doesn’t matter if you were turned at her age, you’re still too old for her. You want a piece that bad, go get yerself a hooker. I’ll give you the name of the place I used to take Cas to.” 

Darren let his mouth close with a loud click. He stared at Dean and slowly shook his head. “Wow. It’s happened already.” Pushing away from the monitor, he kicked his feet up on the desk and crossed them at the ankles. “Okay, Dad. If you say so. She’s not my type anyway.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he glowered at Darren. “What happened already?” At the kid’s next words he scoffed and shook his head in return. “Hey, you wanna go to jail, be my guest. Just don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He threw up his hands and pulled from his seat. “I’m outta here. This way if I don’t see it happen, I won’t be called in as a witness.” He playfully popped the back of Darren’s head and tried to hide his snicker, and failed miserably. 

“Ow!” Darren rubbed the back of his head and glared up at Dean. “You won’t be snickering when I take your money.” He stood up and moved over to the chair Dean had been occupying and turned his back to the wall. 

“Yeah, I don’t care what you say, she’s playing the timid card and that kid there has no idea how to get into her pants. Someone needs to teach him how to play a woman.” he nodded and sighed heavily. “Anyway, I’m outta here before I get in trouble with Mama wolf for playing with the kiddies after work. Have a good one, Darren.” He reached down and squeezed the kid’s shoulder then turned and hurried out the door. “If you need anything call my cell. And I’ll have my ear bud in till later tonight.” The door clicked softly closed behind Dean. 

Dean made record time leaving the pack house and floored it once he hit the blacktop outside the mansion. He was pulling in the driveway just as the sun was about to dip down behind the trees. The Impala’s headlights made six pairs of eyes shine cat-like in the quickly falling darkness. 

Parking the Impala by the door, Dean hurried inside the house. “Ar? Sorry I’m late. Darren wants to bang this seventeen year old...or has...I’m not too sure which. Ar?” 

Arie let her wolf out and tested the air. Her nose wrinkled with disgust. It smelled like something had died in the woods. It was everywhere. Covering her nose and mouth with her hand, Arie backed away from the fence but continued toward the back part of the pasture. If she looked back the way she came, the roof of the house would be the only part of the building visible. No one would be able to see her from down below due to the angle of the hillside. 

There was a dull pop and a sharp pain that radiated through Arie’s head. Whatever was out there was strong enough to break through her ward. Reaching into her pocket for her phone, Arie froze when her hand came up empty. Squeezing her eyes shut and swearing under her breath at her stupidity for leaving her phone on the kitchen table. She always took it with her, it was practically a body part. Dean had insisted she keep it with her at all times, just in case.

Putting her hand on her belly, Arie slowly started to head back down the pasture toward the house. Closing her eyes briefly, Arie visualized the oak door and slammed it shut, locking it tight. Whatever was out there, it wouldn’t do her any good to fall apart. If _it_ knew she was afraid that would only make the situation worse. Walking backwards, Arie’s eyes scanning the fence line for any movement. “Okay, son. We’re okay. Let’s just hope your Daddy doesn’t decide to work late tonight.” 

Dean checked the kitchen, he could smell dinner cooking on a low heat. She couldn’t be too far. She wouldn’t have left dinner alone to burn. He hurried up stairs and looked into each room, heading down to the baby’s room and hoping like hell that she’d gotten busy decorating and just hadn’t heard him. No luck. The room was empty. He glared at the teddy bear that one of the guys on the security team had given him the other night for the baby. He turned around quickly and nearly ran down the hall and down the steps. “Ar! This isn’t funny! Where are you!?” He nearly screamed the words at the top of his lungs as he stood in the house, his head pivoting on his shoulders before turning to do the same facing the other way. His brow knitted and his forehead wrinkled with confusion and his heart twisted and thundered in his chest with fear. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._ He tapped the ear bud in his ear. “Darren, where’s my wife?” 

Darren had been doing diagnostics on the motion sensors when his radio went off on his belt. His forehead creased with confusion as he lifted the radio to his mouth and glanced at the monitors for the farm. “Uhhh...I don’t see her anywhere. Hold on, let me check the recordings.” 

Setting the radio on the desk, Darren pulled up the file and went back two hours. Fast forwarding he watched the time stamp and hit stop as he watched Arie walk out of the house and disappear between the barn and garage. Picking up the radio, he kept his eyes glued to the monitor for the farm house. “Last I see, she went out toward the main pasture about twenty minutes ago.” 

Dean closed his eyes and grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming at Darren and likely scaring the crap out of the kid. He waited for Darren to look things up. At least he knew enough to do that. While he waited he continued to chant under his breath for Arie to be okay. He wasn’t sure what deity might listen but he was up for any and all of them at this point. His eyes slid open when Darren told him what the recordings last showed and his eyes, he knew, were that swirling white that freaked everyone out and he made sure he was staring right into one of the cameras. 

“What were you doing when my wife decided to go on a walk, pregnant and afraid?” The words were ground out from between his teeth as he fought like hell to keep his voice low and his wolf in check. 

Leaning back a little, Darren pulled the radio from his ear and stared at the monitor. “Dean, she’s been taking walks for a few weeks. Same thing every day. She sits on the floor or the couch with that big ass book of hers for a while then goes walking in the pasture. I had a couple guys follow her but when it became routine they stopped.” He was gonna catch Hell for that. “She didn’t look afraid of anything when she left the house.” 

Dean gave a humorless laugh, a muscle twitched in his jaw and if Darren were to really look in the monitors it would be obvious just how stiff Dean was holding himself in order to keep his wolf at bay. “I don’t care if it’s part of her routine or not. She is pregnant. She _is_ afraid. YOU do not hear her at night. YOU do not shush her fearful cries. I DO. I don’t care if she tells you she sprouted WINGS, you watch her like your life depended on it!” He couldn’t hold back much longer as his fangs dropped and his hands sprouted sharp, deadly claws. He managed to pull his fangs back enough to add, “Because it does.” 

Darren sat in his chair and shook like a leaf. He’d never been on the receiving end of Dean’s anger and now he knew why he’d avoided it. Darren watched as Dean started to shift right there in the house. One second he was...Dean and the next he wasn’t. Holy. Shit. Naythin had told them how fast Dean could shift but this wasn’t fast. This was blink and you miss it kind of fast. His mouth went dry and he had to set the radio down to try and get his hands under control. Tearing his eyes from the monitor, he cleared his throat a few times before even attempting to talk. Slowly raising the radio to his lips, Darren pressed the call button. “Dean, we thought you knew.” 

There wasn’t time, in Dean’s mind, or his wolf’s, to sit and coddle his men. Instead he simply snarled at the camera. Teeth showing, salivating, lip curled, the whole nine yards. If Darren didn’t get the message that he DID NOT know from that, the kid was an idiot. He turned and bounded out the door, pushing the screen door of the porch open with his head. Once he was outside, Dean took off like a bat out of hell. Running for all he was worth toward the main pasture in hopes of finding Arie. 

Apparently, getting up the pasture hill was going to be a hell of a lot easier then going down. Arie had to backtrack along the back fence and follow it to the far side so it was easier to go downhill. She kept looking behind her and through the trees that bordered the pasture. The smell was everywhere and it almost seemed to be following her. As she got to the small spring pond, Arie had to sit down and catch her breath. Rubbing the side of her belly, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re crampin’ my style here, kid. We need to get home so give your old Mom a break here.” 

Dean stopped and shook his head in an attempt to get the scent of something dead out of his nose. He wiped at it with a paw and shook his head. His white eyes scanned the tree line in an attempt to locate whatever it was that had died. The scene however didn’t register with his wolf as to what it could be that had died. When he came up with nothing he sat down and lifted his head, giving a long melancholy howl. Maybe Arie’s wolf would hear and respond. No, she couldn’t shift, but she could push Arie into finding her mate. 

Arie had a grip on the top rail of the fence as she made her way down the hill. She always hated this section, it was rocky and no matter what they’d done, the soil always wore away with the rain leaving it slippery and barren. “Great. All I need to do is fall and Dean will kill me.” Turning her body sideways, Arie started down when the howl reached her. Her head snapped up and to the side. “Dean.” A mix of relief and _Oh, boy. I’m in trouble_ hit her. Leaning against the fence, Arie cupped her hands on either side of her mouth and yelled. “DEAN!” She made sure to keep it as neutral as possible so he knew she wasn’t hurt. 

Dean’s ears perked up when he heard Arie’s call and he quickly got to his feet and took off like a shot in the direction her voice had come. His giant paws kicked up enough dirt for an army of horses and dug large gouges into the Earth with his nails. Finally, up on the horizon, he saw her. He barked and growled loudly as if he were yelling that he’d found her, but he was pissed. 

Arie stayed where she was, wiping her hands off on her pants. She knew she was in trouble the second she heard him bark and glare at her. Trying to diffuse the situation, she raised her hand and waved. “Hi honey! Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.” 

Had Arie been anyone else, Dean would have bitten her in that moment, just on principle alone. He slowed to a trot and came up next to her, sliding against her in an attempt to have her grab onto him so he could lead her off the slippery rocks before she fell and hurt herself or the baby, or both. When she didn’t seem to get it, he turned around and walked back in the other direction and bumped against her with his side and growled low. 

Running her fingers through his fur, Arie shook her head. “I’m fine. I went for a walk.” Looking down the steep hill behind her, Arie relented and followed Dean. “Alright, I’m coming.” She put her hand on his back for support and walked next to him through the pasture. “You can’t expect me to stay in the house all the time. Doc said the exercise is good for the baby.” Not to mention it was beneficial to keep that nifty door of hers closed tight. 

Dean’s only response was to narrow his eyes as he turned his big giant head toward her and growl low. What else could he do? It wasn’t like his wolf was going anywhere, not for a while anyway, not with whatever it was that was dead out there. His wolf was certain that whatever it was following them, watching them. But, it wouldn’t be dead then, would it? He kept a close eye on the tree line, without looking like he was keeping an eye on the tree line. Or at least he hoped he was. When you were bigger than a Clydesdale horse, it was kinda hard to look nonchalant. 

Arie watched where she put her feet. The pasture grass was tall and it hadn’t been maintained in a while so rocks, fallen tree branches and gopher holes were a real possibility. Her grip on Dean increased as the smell hit her. Turning her head to look behind them, she slowed, tugging on Dean’s fur. “I know you smell it. What smells like that?” 

At the question, Dean tried to think. He thought back through all the creatures that he and his Dad and he and Sam had crossed paths with. He growled low as he pondered that question. His eyes drooped closed as he thought, continuing to ease Arie away from whatever it was. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he bumped into Arie, hard enough to knock her over onto him. Once she was nearly laying across his back, Dean took off at a run, headed straight for the house like hellhounds were on his tail. 

With years of riding behind her, old habits kicked in. Arie grabbed a handful of Dean’s fur and yelled “Whoa!” She had one arm draped over his back and down his ribs. Her other hand was just above his shoulders. Her grip wasn’t the best and her belly wasn’t helping matters any. “Dean. Stop!” The hand on his ribs started to slip and the door she worked so hard to keep closed slammed open with an audible bang. “Stop!” 

With the house at least in view, Dean did as Arie had been yelling for him to do, he slowed to a walk and then he stopped completely. His body was turned so he could watch the tree line. And a low menacing growl rumbled in his chest. He hadn’t meant to scare Arie, and he hadn’t meant to hurt her if he had. But as he’d pondered what she had asked him, the answer had suddenly slammed into him with the force of a Mack truck. 

Vampires. 

Arie slid away from Dean and sat on the ground next to him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was shaking. Everything she’d worked so hard for over the past few weeks was gone. The control she had to hide her fear and anxiety was just gone. She closed her eyes to try and calm down and get her shield up but it wasn’t budging. “What the hell was that about?” She followed his gaze to the tree line but didn’t see anything. Using Dean as leverage, Arie got to her feet and started walking to the house, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. 

Dean remained right where he was. He stared at the tree line, looking for any sight of the fanged monsters that he and Sammy and their Dad had encountered. He remembered the kiss that Kate gave him and suddenly wanted to rebrush his teeth. He would have shuddered exaggeratedly at the thought, but wolves didn’t really shake, not like he’d thought of anyway. He waited until he knew Arie was mere feet from the front door before, with a snarled growl mingled with a yelp, he took off for the tree line, snarling and barking like a mad dog. 

The closer she got to the house, the more calm Arie got and it pissed her off. She’d never liked feeling afraid and not wanting to leave the house but it was back and she was pissed. She stood at the door and took several slow deep breaths. The sound of Dean going off like a rabid dog had her spinning around. “Now what?” Arie watched him hit the tree line and disappear. Opening the door, Arie grabbed her cell and called the security office. “Darren. Something’s on the farm. I need a couple guys out here now. I don’t care, whoever is closest and tell ‘em Dean’s shifted. Hurry up.” She stayed on the line while he made the calls so she knew who was on their way. Arie went back to the door and stood just inside it trying to spot Dean. The sound of something being attacked had her outside and halfway to the barn before she even realized it. The screams and howls were deafening. “Dean!” 

“Arie! I’ve got Naythin and Ty on the way. They’re both in wolf form. Get inside! You hear me? Get inside!” Darren was yelling in her ear but she barely heard him over the fight that was coming from the woods. 

Dean stared down at the head he’d severed from the young vampire who’d traveled too far away from the nest and the protection of the elders. So far in fact, that his screams of fear and pain seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as they had alerted no one. But to be certain, Dean sat next to his prize trophy, one he would take back with him to show the others so that they would know that he wasn’t kidding around. Lord knows he’d thought that his Dad was crazy, he just hadn’t been able to believe that as bunch of Edward Cullens, the non vegetarian style, were real. Like Bigfoot, he’d thought they were nothing but myth and legend. But he’d been wrong. Vampires were real, _are_ real. And they had invaded pack lands. They would need to take out the entire nest to be rid of them. 

As quick at the fight started, it was over and the silence was making Arie very nervous. Darren’s constant yelling for her to get inside had her slowly backing toward the house. She was looking for Dean...begging him to come out of the woods. Arie didn’t stop until her feet hit the bottom of the first step. Reaching out for the door, she opened it just enough to squeeze through and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. “I’m inside. Darren, I can’t see Dean.” 

“Stay in the house. Naythin and Ty will be there any minute. Stay in the house.” Darren was calling other team members to go to the farm and watch from across the street as well as do drive by’s every so often. 

It was supposed to be Naythin and Ty’s night off. They were in the billiards room, knockin’ back the Jack and Goose, playing pool and listening to music. It had been a while since a sense of normalcy had hit the pack and they were taking full advantage of it. 

Leaning on the bar, Naythin set his glass down and groaned as Ty sunk the 8 ball and scooped up the cash on the side of the pool table. “You’re a shark, ya know that? Full on hustler.” 

Ty laughed as he counted the money and put it in his front pocket. “Nope. You just suck.” He flashed a toothy grin and pulled the rack off the wall to set up another game. 

Naythin chalked up his cue stick and was about to toss the small cube of chalk onto the bar when Darren came running in the room yelling for them to get to the farm yesterday. _Something_ was there and all hell had broken loose. Neither he nor Ty bothered to undress as they dropped and let the shift take hold. Pieces of clothing dropped off their bodies as Darren turned and ripped the front door open so they could leave. “Arie said Dean ran into the woods near the house. She’s inside, but I could hear the fight over the phone.” 

Both men took off out the main door, over the perimeter fence and ran cross country to the farm. They were usually pretty careful about anyone seeing them but after what had happened at the pack house the last year worrying about being seen was the least of their worries. Naythin split off from Ty about a mile from the farm and stayed near the road so he could follow the fence line from the front of the house. Ty would come in from the opposite direction. 

Naythin jumped the low fence and trotted along it, his nose raised as he tried to pick up Dean’s scent. The smell of death burned his nostrils and he sneezed softly. Slowing to a walk, Naythin crawled through the fence and stopped. The smell of blood was strong but it was different. It smelled old and rancid. His ears slowly lay flat against his head, lips raised as he belly crawled through the brush. 

Hearing movement around him, Dean crouched over the Vampire’s head as if to protect it. His ears laid back against his head and his lips curled as he snarled and snapped his jaws, he was ready for a fight. Apparently someone from the nest _had_ heard this little sonofabitch’s screams. His nostrils flared and he breathed deep, sniffing the air to try and get an idea of just what it was heading his way, but the stench of the rotted head under him seemed to distort any scent that was out there. _Sonuvabitch!_

Naythin made a wide arc so the fence was directly in front of him as he picked his way through the brush. He could pick up Dean’s scent but it was too vague and mixed with the rancid smelling blood. He had to fight the instinct to charge headlong into whatever was up ahead but he managed to keep his pace slow and even. A low section of bushes blocked his view and he dropped down to the ground and inhaled. His ears perked up at the sound of a growl. Naythin knew that voice. Raising his head slightly, he chuffed and moved around the bushes. If an animal could roll his eyes and look relieved, Naythin would have gotten an Oscar. He walked slowly to Dean and stopped a few feet away when he saw what was left of the body Dean was guarding. The smell had him pulling his head back a little and tilting it to the side as if he were asking what the hell was going on. 

Dean’s warning snarls and growls came to an abrupt when he saw Naythin standing a few feet away. If an animal could blow out a breath of relief, then that would have been exactly what Dean would have done. At the slightly confused look on Naythin’s face, if animals could look confused, Dean stepped back, carefully pulling away from the severed head he’d been guarding and, as he lowered his head, nosed it toward Naythin to see.

Naythin took very careful steps toward the head as if he were walking on very thin ice and didn’t want to fall through. Lowering his head, he sniffed and pulled back immediately growling and shaking his head. It smelled wrong...like death but not. Lifting a paw, he scratched at it and pulled back again when it rolled away from him and stopped next to it’s body. The sound of brush snapping and popping had him crouching down and snarling silently, muscles bunched ready to attack. 

Ty jumped the row of bushes and came to a sliding stop. Leaves and dirt flying up as he tried to stop short at the sight of Dean, Naythin and what was left of the body. He looked at both wolves and down at the body back peddling away from it so fast, he bumped into a tree and sat down hard. 

If wolves could roll their eyes, Dean would have when Ty came damn close to knocking his own ass out. He looked back at Naythin and crossed the distance between himself and the severed head and put the weight of a large heavy paw on it, holding it still with the face toward Naythin. Now, unless Naythin was blind, since the vamp bastard died with his fangs showing, Naythin should be able to see at least partial fangs present inside the parted lips. 

Naythin gave Ty a look that promised a serious ass beating at a later date. Moving back to the body, Naythin looked down at the head and yelped. He looked up at Dean, down at the teeth and back up at Dean. He sat down hard and huffed totally confused. How the hell had vampires gotten on pack territory without anyone knowing? Naythin growled loudly and started looking around, looking for more. He knew they seldom traveled alone and the fight Dean had had with the thing should have brought others to help their buddy. 

Dean mimicked Naythin’s move and sat back down on the ground, his paw still protectively place on the head of the creature he’d killed. The body needed to be burned rather than left here on pack lands, and worse yet, on Arie’s part of pack lands. Despite the fact that Dean felt like he was in a piss poor version of Underworld, he was relatively certain that these vamps were no where near as prepared for a fight with the pack as the ones in the movie were, and so their presence didn’t make him fearful for the pack itself, it was more about what sneaky thing these vamp bastards had planned to play with their heads before drinking a few hundred people dry, both Lycan and human alike, that concerned him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of _Underworld_ and/or its characters. 
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Getting to his feet, Ty came over and sniffed at the head and growled at it. He saw the teeth and pulled his head back, looking at Naythin and Dean, his ears pricked forward. He knew from what Dean had told them in that book of his what it was he was looking at. Vampires had taken up residency on pack lands. He stared at the head and made himself calm down so he could shift back to his human form. Lycan’s could think like a human when they shifted but talking while they were furry...not happening. Taking a few steps back, he sat down and shifted. When he was done, Ty sat back on his heels and rubbed his forearms. He’d looked bad in front of Dean once and he didn’t want to do it again. Ty had studied Dean’s book every chance he could. He knew the body had to be burned. 

“I can go to the farm and bring back a tarp to take it back to the burn pit.” His eyes darted around the area making sure nothing tried to sneak up on them. 

Dean looked at Naythin at Ty’s suggestion, but before anyone could make another move he picked the head up in his jaws and shook it hard enough to send any remaining saliva and other human fluids flying. He took a step back from the others and glanced Naythin’s way before turning and running toward the farm with the vampire head still clamped between his teeth.

Naythin gave the wolf version of a nod to Ty and watched Dean take off with the head back toward the house. They couldn’t leave the body alone and since Ty was defenseless he sat down next to the corpse and nudged Ty in Dean’s direction. Naythin had a good idea where Dean was headed and he was glad he wasn’t staying put. As Ty left, Naythin looked down at the body and growled at it. The pack could not catch a break. 

Arie had moved to the living room and sat on the couch in full view of the camera. She hadn’t heard from Darren or any of the guards since hanging up the phone and it was starting to get to her. Her fear was spiking off the charts and she couldn’t get her hands to stop shaking.

Reaching the house, Dean dropped the head and sat down beside it. He shifted back to human almost as swiftly as he shifted from human to wolf of battle form. Climbing to his feet, he walked around to the porch and called inside through the door so he wouldn’t scare Arie. “Ar, it’s me!” he called loudly as he reached for the door handle. “I’m coming inside,” he warned as he turned the knob. 

Arie had been staring so hard through the kitchen, she didn’t hear Dean until he yelled just outside the door. She jumped up and stood next to the couch, her hand covering her belly protectively. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Dean, she was scared period. As soon as the door started to open, Arie rushed forward to wrap her arms around Dean. The smell of blood and the same scent of death that had been out in the pasture had her back peddling away from him. He was covered in dark red almost black blood and she had to cover her mouth and nose to keep from gagging. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Arie instinctually and he’d been about to kiss her, relieved that she was safe, even if he had walked her home earlier. When she backed away from him, he looked down at himself and realized the reason why. “Ar, it’s okay. This isn’t mine. It’s...it…” he paused and pressed his lips together into a thin line. “Yer not gonna believe it, which is why I brought the head with me, it’s vampire blood. What we smelled out there was the scent of the bastards rotting corpse.” 

His voice calmed her a little and Arie was able to look up at him. “Did you say...vampire? There are vampires on the farm?” Her voice was quiet...barely a whisper. She was still trying to convince her mind that the blood all over Dean wasn’t his even though he’d said it wasn’t. There was just way too much of it. “You brought the head? Back here? Why?” 

Dean quirked a brow. “I brought it back because my wife’s stubborn and might not have believed me...or at least not wanted to. So it’s my proof. I’m not tryin’ to be an ass, Ar, but you can’t go for walks anymore. Not until we’ve taken care of the nest.” 

Arie turned away from him and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. “I can’t stay in the house. I have to be able to go outside. The walks...they help.” She looked down at the table, her fingers drumming silently on her lap. Telling Dean she had to take the walks because of the shield she’d been honing was not going to go over well at all. 

Dean gave his head a shake. “No. Not unless you wanna stay at the pack house. You can’t go out there Arie. Please don’t be difficult about this. I know you hate being coddled and you hate not being in there fighting with the rest of us, but you have our son to think about.” 

He huffed and shook his head, pacing, plotting and planning what to do, what they needed to be able to take out the nest, and not even realizing he was naked as the day he was born. “Naythin, Ty, Darren and me, we’ll take care of it. I’ll get us some saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium and burn it. If we rub the ashes on ourselves it’ll block our scents from the vamps. And of course, I’ll make a run into town, to the nearest monastery, we’re gonna need some dead man’s blood.” 

Without raising her head, Arie looked up at Dean, her eyes were narrowed, her voice was low and sure. “I am _not _going to the pack house.” She was walking a fragile line and the second she stepped foot in the pack house, she’d see every blood splatter and busted piece of furniture regardless of the construction that had been done to repair everything. She had no control over her anxiety or fear anymore. “Fine. Fine, I won’t...go outside. What do you need dead man’s blood for?”__

Dean relaxed visibly when Arie said she wouldn’t go outside. So much so in fact that he nearly missed her question as to why he needed dead man’s blood. “Oh, it’s...like vampire Kryptonite. It’ll incapacitate them for a while. Long enough for us to butcher every last one of the sonsabitches.” 

“They weren’t here yesterday. I didn’t smell them until today. I guess it was what I smelled.” Arie leaned back in her chair and got a good look at Dean since he’d walked in the house. “You need to shower. The smell is making me sick.” She was trying to process just how close she’d come to getting attacked on her own damn property. If there was one there had to be more. 

It was only at Arie’s remark regarding the smell that Dean looked down at himself and realized he was not only covered in vampire blood, but naked. “I, uh,” he stepped backward toward the door as he spoke. “I need to get back out there. Naythin’s guarding the body out there all alone. We need to salt and burn it. I’ll be home as soon as everything has been taken care of. And I’ll...I’ll wash off with the hose before I shift. I love you.” Dean turned on a heel with the last of his words and walked back out the door, not giving Arie the chance to argue. 

Arie’s mouth closed with a loud click as her teeth met. He was going back out there. Great. Arie stood up and went to her desk and pulled out her Book of Shadows. Going over to the couch, she sat down and started looking through it to see if there was anything on vampires in it. It had been a while since she’d read the book from the beginning and if she could find something to help, she’d feel a hell of a lot better. 

Ty had found a large blue plastic tarp in the small garage and ran back to Naythin with it. He didn’t want to leave him alone any longer than he had to. Ty slowed down and whistled softly to let Naythin know it was him. Stopping next to the body, he opened the tarp and used a couple rocks to keep the corners down. 

Dean did as he’d promised Arie and washed off in the hose, and nearly froze his balls off in the process. He was thankful to be shifting once he’d cleaned up. He raced across the land, kicking up plugs of Earth as he ran. It seemed like the run out to where they body had lay was faster than the run back to the farm, but then it was likely all relative. Just before he stepped up to Naythin and Ty, he shifted into his human form. He stepped into the small clearing where the other two were and only gave the corpse a glance. “We need to burn some saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium, rub the ashes on us. It’ll block our scents from the vamps. Once that’s taken care of I’ll make a supply run to the local mortuary. We need some dead man’s blood.” 

Ty put his hands on his hips and looked down at the body. “We can burn this thing in the burn pit behind the barn. Diesel fuel burns hotter so it’ll burn the bones as well.” He looked past Dean toward the house and rubbed the back of his neck. “You want one of us to stay here and keep an eye on things?” 

Dean glanced back over his shoulder at the farm. “Yeah, that’d be great.” He looked pointedly down at Naythin and quirked a brow. After a moment he looked back up at Ty and nodded. “Long as it’s burned...I prefer to salt it too. Just...in case.” He looked between the two men, well okay, one man and one wolf, and frowned thoughtfully. “We need to hide our scents before we head out to find the nest. Once a vamp has yer scent, he’s got in for life.” 

Naythin stood up and shook the leaves from his coat. Walking over to the corpse, he gingerly took hold of it’s shirt and started to pull it onto the tarp. He’d about had enough of the stench and wanted to get it burned as soon as possible. Naythin let go when Ty grabbed the legs and heaved it the rest of the way on the tarp and wrapped it up so they could drag it back to the barn to be burned. He knew Arie kept a large container of salt in the barn to add to the salt lines at the windows. 

Dean sighed heavily and the lines in his face seemed to deepen as he stared out into the darkness at a phantom enemy that he couldn’t see. It took him a minute or two to realize that Ty had the body wrapped and was ready to take it back behind the barn so they could burn it. He mentally shook himself and walked over to the bloody stump that once held the creature’s head and the beast’s shoulders and looked up at Ty, waiting for him to grab it by its legs.

Bending over at the waist, Ty got a hold of the vampires ankles and lifted being careful to keep it well out in front of him. “Watch the jewels, man. Watch the jewels.” He threw Naythin a dirty look as the wolf trotted past them bumping the body as he went. 

Naythin alternated from staying in front of the pair to letting them go by him so he could make sure no one was following them. The walk back to the farm was slow and time consuming and the longer it took the more nervous Naythin got. The sun was gone and any other vampires that were in the area would be out and about. 

Finally reaching the area behind the barn where they could safely burn the body, Dean looked at Ty down the length of the vamp’s body and gave a nod toward the ground before bending at the waist and easing his hold on the shoulders of the creature, letting it drop gently onto the ground. He stood up and wiped his hands together in an attempt to clean them, at least somewhat. In that moment he really missed his jeans. 

He glanced at Naythin and noticed the nervousness in the kid’s wolf. “Not that this’ll help but, vamps are out in the day time too,” he glanced down at the corpse pointedly. “The sun won’t burn ‘em, it stings; but it’s more like a bad sunburn than anything else. We’re gonna need lights, spot lights, headlights, whatever we got. Their eyes shine in that kind of fake light the way a cat’s eyes do. It’ll make ‘em a little easier to pick out in the dark.” 

“Contractors left some of those big stand up lights at the pack house. We can bring ‘em here and set up. Plenty of extension cords to go along with ‘em. I think we’ve got some of the hand held spotlights in the basement too. They’re rechargeable so we don’t have to stay in one spot with ‘em.” Ty scratched his head and stared down at the ground trying to think of any other ways to light the place up. 

Naythin growled and glared at Dean before sitting down next to the burn pit. His little tidbit of information did not help to ease his nerves at all especially since he had been babysitting the body by himself. Leaning his head to the side, he raised his hind leg and scratched at his ear making a loud thumping sound when his leg hit the ground. 

Dean nodded and turned his attention to Naythin briefly. Looking back at Ty he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. “I think the boogeyman’s on edge. Maybe we better get this thing burned.” He looked back at Naythin. “You know you _can_ shift.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not like you’d be the only one naked.” 

Ty put a hand over his mouth to hide the grin. “I’ll go get the salt and diesel fuel from the garage.” He turned quickly and jogged away. 

Naythin watched Ty leave, turning back to Dean, he growled softly and backed up a little to give himself room to shift. After a few minutes, he walked out cracking his neck then his knuckles. Stopping next to the corpse, he nudged it with his foot. “How many more you think there are?” 

Dean watched with amusement as Ty jog off. He turned back to Naythin and saw him walking out of the shadows. “Aw, yer shy, that’s adorable,” he teased with a chuckle. He sobered immediately when asked about the vampires. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. ”Last time I dealt with vamps they were gettin’ the hell outta dodge. Before that...about a dozen or so. Plus all the prisoners they held that were either newly turned vamps, or near death from being nearly drained dry. I remember releasing a cage full while my Dad went looking for the Colt and Sam was trying to help this chick only to have her almost wake them all and bite him in the process. Oh and, take my advice, don’t let one kiss you. They taste about as bad as they smell.” 

Naythin crossed his arms over his bare chest and tried not to gag. “Why would I let one kiss me? I am not that hard up.” He thought about what Dean had said numbers wise. “How strong are they? Is this something we need to bring teams in for or can we keep it in house?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Neither was I. I was playing bait and well, the female decided I looked good enough to eat I guess.” He shrugged. “As for strength. Well, compared to a human, they’re scary strong. But to us?” He shook his head as he frowned thoughtfully. “In house. I really doubt we’d need more than the team. They’re strong but they’re not nearly as strong as we are. The trick is keepin’ all body parts away from their mouths.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “No problem there. Biting can be fun but only on my terms.” He smirked at Dean and looked back towards the barn. “TY! You get lost or what?” 

It was in that moment that Dean realized just how long Ty was taking. His eyes widened and he spun around and took off at a full out run toward the garage. “Ty!” he called out as he ran, “Ty!”

Naythin took off around the opposite side of the barn. As he rounded the corner, he found the five gallon diesel can on the ground and the salt container next to it. No Ty. “Shit! TY!” He yelled over and over going inside the barn and coming back out. “TY! Where the hell is he?” 

Dean ran first to just inside the garage, saw nothing, then took off around the opposite side of the barn that he saw Naythin running toward. When there was nothing, he made his way back around, meeting Naythin as he walked out of the barn. Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face on a heavy sigh. He let that hand fall for a moment, not even bothering to answer Naythin’s question, not yet. He tapped the bud in his ear. “I want three patrols at the farm. Tell them to bring portable spotlights with them and to meet me here, and make it snappy. Ty is gone and I need to help find him not stand here waiting half the damn night.” He tapped the ear bud twice, effectively ending that before anyone had a chance to say anything in response. 

Looking over at Naythin he shook his head. “You know where he went,” he responded pointedly. “I’ve got some dead man’s blood in the trunk, but not much. I need to get someone to make a supply run.” He walked toward the Impala, expecting Naythin to follow. “But not you.” He looked back at him and quirked a single brow knowing exactly what Naythin was going to say. “Yer comin’ with me. Yer the closest thing I have to a hunting partner and it’s gonna take two of us to pull this shit off.” 

Naythin stopped halfway to the Impala and looked back to the house. “Okay but…” he looked down at himself and back up at Dean. “We need clothes and weapons.” 

Dean chuckled as he reached under the car and pulled out a set of keys. “Hunters always come prepared.” He walked to the trunk and opened it, he drew out a couple pair of jeans and boots along with tees. Tossing one to Naythin he grabbed the other set for himself. “And yeah, it’ll all fit. I took the liberty to get you a few pairs when I started training you.” He turned back to the trunk and pulled out a couple rifles and handed Naythin one, keeping the other for himself. He also, almost reverently, pulled out something wrapped in soft tanned leather and uncovered it. “This here is the Colt. It can kill anything supernatural. Anything but Lucifer anyway.” He shrugged a shoulder and shook the memory of trying to kill Lucy out of his head. “My Dad used it to kill a vamp once. It was the first time I ever saw this gun in action.” 

Naythin pulled the jeans over his legs, grabbed a t-shirt and shoved his bare feet into the boots Dean set out for him. He laced them up as Dean took out the rifles and an old handgun. Standing up, he looked at the gun for a second before pointing first to it and back at himself. “By anything supernatural you mean...us...too?” The knowledge that Dean had that kind of firepower in the trunk of his car this whole time was a bit unsettling. 

Dean carefully set the Colt down and shook out the jeans he’d pulled out for himself and started to dress. Once he buttoned and zipped his jeans he nodded to Naythin. “Yeah, us too. Anything. Like I said, the only exception I’ve come across so far has been Lucifer himself. I tried. Believe me, I tried but…” he snorted. “I only managed to give old Lucy a headache.” 

Tugging the t-shirt over his head, Naythin kept one eye on the Colt and the other on Dean. “Does it need special rounds or what? What makes it so special?” 

Dean reached for his tee and slipped it on over his head. “Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a Hunter, a man like me only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him.” He smirked at the look on Naythin’s face. “My Dad’s friend Daniel got a hold of this gun somehow. And from there a nest of vampires got their hands on it. And finally, my Dad stole it back from the bastards, that night I told you about. He used this gun to kill a vampire named Luthor, and save my brother.” He slipped on one of the boots and used the Impala’s fender to brace his foot where he could tie it closed. “I killed Azazel with this gun. The same demon who my Dad sold his soul to in order to save my life. It was the same demon who fed Sammy demon blood for the first time, back when my brother was just six months old. So yeah, it can kill anything supernatural that we might face. And there’re more of the bullets now. Bobby made us some when he last worked on the gun.”

Naythin leaned against the Impala cradling the rifle in his arms like a baby. “Ya know, a simple yes or no would have been just fine.” Looking back in the trunk where Dean had stashed the Colt, Naythin had to ask. “Does Arie know that thing is in the car?” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a long moment, trying to decide just how much he could trust this Lycan. Weighing the outcome of what he would say, both lie and truth. A muscle twitched in his jaw before he finally uttered the single word, “No.” 

“Alright. Probably be a good idea to keep it that way.” He pushed off from the car and walked around to stand in front of the trunk. “How many rounds you have for it here or do we need Bobby to bring some more?” 

Dean shook his head as he finished tying the laces of his last boot. “He doesn’t have ‘em, I do. So no, we don’t go to Bobby, not unless we need more later. And if that happens the gun goes to him for the duration of however long it takes him to make them.”

“Sounds good.” Naythin turned toward the house as three sets of headlights pulled into the driveway and headed for the barn. “Cavalry’s here.” He looked at the trunk and back at Dean. “Better hide that thing. Not sure how accepting some might be knowing it’s around.” 

Dean didn’t smile or move to do what Naythin said. Instead he took the gun and reached back with it, slipping it into the back waistband of his jeans. “No one’ll know what it can do. It looks like every other antique out there, unless they get close.” He reached for the trunk lid and slammed it shut before jerking his head toward the others as he headed that way himself. 

Naythin shook his head and followed Dean. He knew Dean wouldn’t use the Colt unless he absolutely had to but it still made him uneasy knowing it was around. He stopped next to one of the trucks and helped unload the contractor lights. 

Hawk stepped out from behind the wheel of the lead vehicle, waved at Naythin and headed for Dean. “What’s goin’ on? Darren called and said Ty’s missing, something was here at the farm and now you want to light the place up.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” He eyed Hawk a couple of minutes. “Do you believe in vampires?” 

Hawk laughed but quickly sobered when Dean wasn’t smiling. “You’re serious. Vampires.” He looked at Naythin as he walked by carrying a light stand. “Is he serious?”

“As a heart attack.” 

“Like the legends, vampires hate bright light. But unlike the legends, It won’t burn ‘em, but it will make ‘em easier to see. Their eyes shine like a cat’s,” Dean explained. “As for Ty, I’m gettin’ him back. And in one piece.” 

“They took Ty? I thought this place was locked down like a...supernatural Fort Knox? How the _hell_ did they...it get in?” His voice got louder and angrier with each word. He raised his hand and pointed at the house. 

Dean shook his head and walked toward the others, helping them set up the lights in the four directions. He looked back at Hawk after a few minutes. “How does a cockroach get into food containers? Same way. Lickin’ at the edges until they finally find a weak spot and weasel their way inside.” 

“That’s a hell of an analogy.” Hawk walked over to Dean and Naythin and looked around as the other men set up the lights and ran extension cords to the barn and garage. “Where do you want me? I’ve got my rifle in the back.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and back at Hawk. “Actually, I’ve got something for everyone. The rifles will keep them off your neck...or any other place. But to kill ‘em, you gotta behead them. There’s a case in the garage full of machetes. Help yerselves to ‘em. It’s a fake lock, just tug it apart.” 

Hawk nodded, smacked Naythin on the chest with the back of his hand and started for the garage. “Come on. Let’s go pick out the cutlery.” 

Arie had been pouring over her book when the headlights flashing through the front windows caught her attention. Pulling one of the blinds to the side, she watched three of the packs trucks pull in the driveway and go around toward the barn. Walking through the house, she went to the back door, opened it just enough so she could see out. She spotted Hawk and at least half a dozen of their guards unloading the contractor lights from the basement and setting them up around the house and barn facing out into the woods and pasture. One by one they were turned on and the place was lit up like a Hollywood movie set. 

Looking around the yard, Arie spotted Dean talking to Naythin and Hawk. She waited until the two men walked away before trying to get Dean’s attention. “Dean.” She called his name softly to keep the others from hearing. 

Dean watched the others head into the garage and was glad, this one time, that he hadn’t pulled the Impala in for the night, at least this way they’d have the garage as sort of a base to work from. He started to follow after the last man had headed into the garage but the sound of his name had him pausing. He listened a moment longer and recognized the voice as belonging to Arie and her voice had him spinning around. His heart had jumped into his throat for a moment and he felt an almost overwhelming sense of relief when he saw here there at the back door. He jogged over to her and made his way halfway up the steps, halting just before reaching her so they were face to face. “What are you doing here? You need to close the door and lock it, both of them, and the windows too.”

“Everything is locked and don’t order me around. I’m not one of the guards. What is all this?” She pointed to the lights, her eyes following Hawk as he passed out machetes to the other guards. 

Dean sighed heavily and lowered his chin to his chest as he lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Releasing his nose he allowed the hand to fall away as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. “I wasn’t trying to boss you around. I know you’re not one of the guards. I’m protecting you...and if you don’t want my protection then fine, I’m protecting my son. We’re going to kill the vamps. I’m teaching the men and we’re gonna take care of the problem. The lights are because the vamps eyes light up in lights, like a cat’s eyes. Right now I have to worry about Ty. He’s gone, they took him.” 

_His_ son...not _our_ son. Arie looked around the yard, her eyes tracking each man as he moved from the lights, checking cables, repositioning if they needed it. The fact that Ty had been taken added to her already growing fears. They could not catch a break. Arie looked at Dean and nodded. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Stepping back inside the house, she closed the door slowly making sure to slide the deadbolt in place. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and squeezed his eyes closed. He’d fucked up. He knew it or she wouldn’t have done what she had. Sonuvabitch! “Ar! I didn’t mean…” What didn’t he mean? “Look, I don’t wanna fight. I’m sorry.” When she didn’t open the door again he swore under his breath and turned and raced back down the stairs. He hit the ground and took off for the garage. She could yell at him later, he had to find Ty before it was too late. 

Hawk was standing in the doorway of the garage buckling the machete sheath to his belt. He’d seen Dean talking to Arie and the look on Dean’s face told him it hadn’t gone well. “So. Do we know where the vamps are hiding?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. But we will.” His eyes met Naythin’s. “I’ve already been kissed by one vamp, what’s one more.” He clapped Hawk on the shoulder and jerked his head inside as he walked past the man. “Okay, everybody listen up. We have no way of knowing where the vamps are hiding out and I dunno about you, but I’m not giving them time to come back here and go after Arie or do anything with….anyone else.” The “Ty” was implied and those who knew what had happened knew exactly what he was talking about. “So I’m gonna play bait. I’ve done it before. I can do it again. Thing is, we are gonna need more dead man’s blood. There’s some in the back of the Impala, but not nearly enough for what we’ll need. I’m gonna be bait, but none of you are gonna be too far behind and all of you are gonna be armed to the teeth with dead man’s blood tipped arrows and ammo. As well as your machetes. Any questions?” 

From the back of the group, a short blonde headed guard raised his hand and pushed forward. “Yeah. How close to we have to be and do we have enough crossbows for everyone?”

Dean grinned. “Depends on how good a shot you are. And yeah, we do. Believe it or not, I’ve got quite an arsenal in the trunk of that car.” He smiled almost proudly. “Nobody has to be a hero here. There’s a reason we’re a team.” He looked over at Naythin and reached back, withdrawing the Colt from the back of his waistband and held it out to him. “You know what to do with this.” 

Naythin stood to the side and a little in front of Dean as he talked to the other guards. When he held out the Colt to him. He stared at it before slowly reaching out for it. Wrapping his fingers around the grip and tucking into the small of his back. The muscles along his back twitched as if they knew what the gun was capable of. “Just take your own advice on the no one has to be a hero thing.” He looked quickly at the house and back at Dean before taking a couple steps back. 

The corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. “That’s what I have you for, _partner_.” It was obvious that he and Naythin knew something that no one else did and he tried to quickly cover it by giving out ideas of where the nest could be, telling them that it could be any old barn, any structure that would provide shade from the sun. 

Hawk sidled up to Naythin while Dean was talking and poked him in the back. “You keepin’ secrets now, Emerson?”

Naythin glared at him and took a step to the side. “Nope. The guns a family heirloom and Dean doesn’t trust one of you idiots to lose it or pawn it.” He shrugged and tried to ignore Hawk. 

“Family heirloom my ass. What gives?” 

Naythin turned slowly and looked up at Hawk. Even though the guy had a good four inches in height and was packing another 75 to 80 pounds more than Naythin he got right up in his personal space. “If you have a problem with this I suggest you take it up with Dean. Don’t get your girlie drawers in a twist over it. Ty is out there having God only knows what done to him and you’re standing here pissin’ and moanin’ over who gets to hold Dean’s handgun? Really?” Naythin slowly looked away as he walked past Hawk letting his shoulder bump into the man’s chest. 

Dean didn’t miss the exchange between Hawk and Naythin. He hadn’t actually heard a lot of it, just the looks on their faces said all that was necessary. He made certain that the blond guard had the arrow and enough quills to make the guy happy before turning and walking over to Naythin. “Hey, everything okay?” 

Naythin stood near the front bumper of the Impala keeping Hawk and the rest in front of him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shrugged one shoulder and blinked slowly. “Just peachy.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded. “Fuckin’ fantastic,” he muttered half under his breath as he turned and went to the back of the Impala to grab the jar of dead man’s blood. “Everyone just sit tight. Take care of yer Alpha. Do whatever she needs you to do, and I mean _anything_. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Dean announced and slammed the trunk of the Impala closed again. He’d taken out enough bows and arrows for a small Indian tribe, plus the four crossbows he had. And he’d taken out every last quill he owned and told one of the guys how to make more so they could have an endless supply if necessary. 

Naythin waited until Dean pulled out before crossing the yard and going to the back door. He knocked quietly and waited to see if Arie would answer. When he heard the deadbolt unlock and the door opened a crack, he smiled and took a step back. “Hi. Just wondering if you needed anything.” He pointed toward the driveway and the barn. “No one’s gettin’ anywhere near the place so don’t worry about it.” 

Arie looked at the garage and didn’t even try to hide her reaction at not seeing the Impala. “Where’s Dean, Naythin?”

“He’s fine. Just getting some...supplies we need. He’ll be back in a few minutes.” Naythin wasn’t sure how much Dean had told Arie and he didn’t want to say something that would come back and bite him in the ass later. 

“Supplies, huh?” Arie shook her head and leaned against the door jamb. “I get he wants to keep me...us safe but…” She sighed and looked past Naythin at all the lights. 

Naythin leaned in closer and whispered so the others wouldn’t hear him. “Look, Arie. He’s doing what he knows. All this…” He pointed over his shoulder. “Is Dean’s turf. This is his thing. Let him do it. He doesn’t try and tell you how to get your witch on does he? No, so just...back off.” Naythin turned and walked back to the garage and sat on one of the stools so he could see the house and part of the road. 

Arie watched Naythin walk away. Her eyes narrowed and a low rumbling growl crept up her throat. If he’d been anyone else, Arie would have snapped his neck but, it was Naythin and he had a point; the bastard. Shaking her head, Arie closed the back door and walked back to the living room and got comfortable on the couch. There was no way she was going to bed until Dean came home. 

Naythin was used to sitting and waiting. He’d done plenty of it in the Corps. The other guys didn’t have the same patience he did. After about an hour, he could hear a few start bitching about sitting around and doing nothing. Naythin looked over at the small group and smiled. “You’re getting paid for it, so shut up.” 

Crossing his legs at the ankles, he looked over at Hawk and blew him a kiss. Naythin was still pissed about their conversation earlier. Looking down at his watch, he frowned and stood up. Dean had been gone nearly two hours already and Naythin was beginning to think that the dumbass had gone and done something really stupid. The kind of stupid that would get Dean bloody. Naythin walked to the corner of the house, leaned against it and stared up the road listening hard for the sound of the Impala’s engine. 

Getting dead man’s blood a good six years ago had been tough, but what Dean ran into now was beyond tough, so far beyond, tough was a dot in the rearview. Would you believe they actually have security cameras placed all over the frickin’ place now? Ones that fed directly into the police office! Needless to say, Dean had gotten himself arrested right after grabbing two full four pint containers and hiding them in the Impala. Luckily, they hadn’t impounded the car and so when he was left alone long enough he used a paperclip and broke out of the cuffs and ran back to where the Impala still sat, filled with enough dead man’s blood for an army. He quickly slid in behind the wheel and closed the door, the engine roared to life a second later and the tires squealed as he floored the accelerator. 

The tires squealed once again as he turned the corner heading for the farm, the back end fishtailing as he straightened the wheel. He pulled into the drive so fast, had anyone been stupid enough to be sitting in the driveway they would have been flattened into the ground. Thankfully, he’d went over two towns to get the blood so the police had no idea who he was and the name that Dean had given would lead them on a goose chase to nowhere if they actually had the nerve, and the extra man hours to spare, and came after him. He threw the car in park and cut the engine. He was out of the car, door swinging closed with a loud bang as he headed for the trunk. Lifting the false bottom, he reached in for one of the jars of dead man’s blood. “Little help over here!” 

When Naythin heard the Impala coming up the road, he looked skyward and sent a silent thank you. He waited by the house until the car past him before jogging after it to where it stopped in front of the garage. Taking the jar from Dean, Naythin handed it over to one of the other guards. “Start dipping all your arrow tips in it. Make sure they’re good and soaked.” Taking the second jar, he told the guard the same thing. Turning to Dean, Naythin leveled a glare at him. “What took you so long? You were gone four damn hours?” 

Dean frowned and gave a dismissive shrug. “You’d be surprised how well they guard this shit. It was bad when I was younger but now they have cameras...I got arrested after stowing the evidence.” He shook his head. “And yes, I went a few towns over, I’m not stupid, so they won’t come here looking for their escaped weirdo stealing dead man’s blood.” 

Naythin’s eyes bugged wide and he leaned closer to Dean. “You got arrested?” He shook his head and let it drop to his chest. “Why didn’t you call anyone? Please tell me they didn’t take your mugshot.” 

Dean frowned and looked at Naythin like he’d grown a second head. “Why would I call anyone? I told you, I escaped. It’s not that hard.” He gave another dismissive shrug and shook his head to Naythin’s next question. “Nah, we never got that far. Besides, they already have that. Well, the Feds do. I dunno about that little backwoods town.” 

Naythin turned and leaned against the Impala shaking his head looking at Dean and chuckling. “Man, my life was so much less weird before you came along. Really boring. Now I’m sittin’ out here planning a hit on a crap load of vampires, watching the guys dip arrow heads in hot dead man’s blood.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “You did good there, by the way. I was so proud,” Dean gave an overly dramatic throwing of his arm over his eyes as he tipped his head back. He straightened and chuckled, his attention on the bullets he was digging out of a satin case. “Sonuvabitch!” Dean yanked his hand away and shook it. “Frickin’ Colt bullets,” he grumbled, glaring at the bullets where they lay sprinkled on the floor of the false trunk bed.

He looked over at Naythin. “Well apparently, if there was ever any doubt, they _do_ work on us.” He continued to shake his hand, trying to get the skin to stop burning. Snagging up a wrench he waved Naythin over. “See the pentacle at the end of each of these?” he muttered, tipping the bullets up on end with the wrench so Naythin could see. 

Naythin’s eyebrows rose in unison as he looked over Dean’s shoulder at the bullets. “Huh. That’s all it takes? Scratchin’ a pentacle in the tip? Hell, I can do that at the shop.” 

Dean frowned. “There’s more to it than that. There’s holy water inside. Silver. And some spell said over it. Bobby actually got the spell from a demon, who used to be a witch.” Dean’s frown darkened and a muscle twitched in his jaw at the memory of Ruby in her blonde meatsuit flashed before his eyes. 

Naythin brought a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Shit, that is messed up.” He pulled his hands away and shoved them in the front pockets of his jeans. He glanced behind him at the guards who were milling around slowly all of which were looking their way. “Natives are getting restless.” 

Dean nodded and turned toward Naythin, shoving the leather pouch at him. “You can put the bullets away for me then.” He walked away from the car and began giving each person an assigned position. 

By the time he was finished he had only Naythin and Hawk left over. “So I guess you two get to be my bodyguards.” He grinned brilliantly at the both of them before his smile faded altogether. “Looks like they came this way through the woods there so we’re gonna head that way, toward the backside of the woods and try to find where they could be holed up. Once we get a basic idea, I’ll have car trouble while the two of you hide in the bushes and shoot them before they get to me.” 

Naythin glared at Dean before using the same wrench to pick up the bullets and place them back in the pouch. Folding the pouch in half, he tucked it into the front pocket of his jeans. Walking over to Dean and Hawk, Naythin positioned himself so Dean was between himself and Hawk acting as shields in case they were ambushed. 

Dean didn’t miss the fact that Hawk and Naythin were protecting him and he couldn’t help feeling like it was _he_ who should be protecting them. As much as he’d managed to teach Naythin, he was still a long way from being a seasoned hunter. And Hawk, as determined as he was, had no idea what the hell he was walking into. So far none of them had seen a vampire, so all they were going on were his words and his warnings. Hell for all he knew they were looking for Bela Lugosi or some teen prick who sparkled in the sunlight. He jerked his head to the side and motioned for both Naythin and Hawk to follow him to the Impala. Standing at her driver’s side, Dean reached for the door and popped it open. He looked at the guys across the hood. “Get in. We’re not trackin’ these bastards on foot.” 

Naythin shot Hawk a look and opened the passenger side door and settled into the front seat. He angled himself so that the Colt wasn’t digging into his back. “So what are we looking for? Lack of tan...what?” The sound of the back door slamming shut had Naythin smirk as he let his arm drape over the back of the seat. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “How the hell have you people survived this long?” he muttered and shook his head. “I highly doubt we really need to worry about any albinos in the neighborhood.” He shot Naythin a look that said he’d asked the dumbest question possible. “What we’re looking for,” Dean began as he started the engine and threw her into reverse so he could turn the car around. “Is an old barn. An abandoned building of any kind. Someplace that would get them away from the sun. Yes, kiddies, we’re lookin’ for the nest.” Dean pressed down hard on the accelerator, the wheels eating up grass and sod as they spun before the car pulled out of the yard, along the driveway and out onto the road. 

Hawk leaned forward as they hit the main road and pointed over Dean’s shoulder. “There’s an old abandoned farm about five miles down the road. House is all but gone but the two barns and silo are still intact. They’re set back from the road and the road in is a mess of potholes so no one goes back there.” He sat back and slid his leg over the seat to let his foot hang over the edge. The back seat was not made for a man of his bulk. “If they need a dark place, that would be it.” 

Dean looked into the rearview and grinned at Hawk. “Guess who gets the extra cookie later?” He looked over at Naythin and huffed. “And you call yerself a hunter.” 

Naythin twisted on the seat and glared at Hawk. “Suck up.” 

Hawk grinned and flipped Naythin the bird. “Jealous? Awww....what’sa matter Naythin? Don’t like it when you’re not the teacher's pet?”

Dean didn’t hear a word that was said in the car once he was flooring it down the road, headed single mindedly for the farm that Hawk spoke of. He ran through the events of the last time he’d tangled with a vampire’s nest, picking out actions, the things he’d done and why and made a note to himself not to do it again. Captives were not to be released, not until they have the entire nest taken care of. That kind of feeling is what nearly got them all killed when he and Sam were stupidly focused on them and not the vampires or their Dad. “If there are any there, we’re not freeing the prisoners.” 

Naythin looked at Dean and frowned. “We’re not leaving Ty.” He glanced back at Hawk as a silent agreement was made between the two of them. Hawk may be a pain in the ass but they were on the same team and no one was left behind, alive or dead, they’d bring Ty home. 

Dean heaved a sigh and looked over at Naythin. “Do you even know me?” He rolled his eyes. “I mean we’re not freeing _human_ captives. Ty...yeah...of course.” Deep down he had a feeling that Ty wouldn’t even be there, but he kept that to himself. 

Naythin turned around in his seat and looked out the windshield. He didn’t like the idea of leaving anyone behind, human or Lycan but, this was Dean’s _thing_. He and Hawk were amateurs at best. 

Dean glanced at Naythin and sighed heavily. “It’s like havin’ my brother back with you sittin’ over there brooding. Look, I say we leave the humans because we’re goin’ in there to get our man and to kill as many sonsabitches as we can. If we can. Believe me, last time I thought more about letting prisoners out than what we went in for things went to hell really fast. And Sam nearly became some chick’s first meal as a vamp. So yeah, I get it. But it’s just not safe. And personally, I’m more worried about Ty and Arie than I am a bunch of fang bangers.” 

Hawk leaned forward and tapped Dean on the shoulder. “That huge ass oak on the left...just past it is the road in.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes. “I’m not brooding. I don’t...brood.” He focused on the tree that Hawk pointed out, his hand going behind his back making sure the Colt was tucked in his waistband nice and tight. 

Looking up at the rearview briefly, Dean nodded to Hawk’s directions and did as the man had said. “You do realize that only brooding people say that they don’t brood, right?” He lifted both of his brows in unison and tried to hide his teasing smirk. 

“Shut up.” Naythin shook his head and started to squirm in his seat. Vampires. How screwed up was that? 

Dean couldn’t help it, maybe it was the big brother in him, but he laughed. He outright laughed. He had to struggle to quiet himself as they eased down the bumpy lane toward the barns. He clicked off his headlights so that they wouldn’t announce their presence before ever getting inside. 

  


Kate and two of her best vampires had hid, watching and waiting and listening in on the conversations around them. Dean was going to find the nest. Kate could only feel a slight regret that those she’d known were about to be nothing more than dust. Her focus was not on helping those she’d left behind at the barn. It was on getting her hands on the Winchester’s bride. A life...no, a _love_ for a love. She crept up behind the house near the back door, under the cover of darkness, between the areas where the spotlights met and lit up the grounds like four suns. She tried the handle and was pleasantly surprised to find that it turned easily in her hand. What a trusting little fool. 

Arie had done everything she could think of downstairs before she started pacing. After her fifth round, she gave up and went upstairs to the baby’s room. Picking up the small tape measure, Arie started placing empty picture frames on the wall and marking where the nails would go to hang them. She had planned on talking to Dean about hanging up some of the photo’s that were in the wooden box in his closet. It was important to her that their son know the rest of his family even though they were no longer around. 

Kate looked back over her shoulder and motioned for complete silence as she slowly, and ever so carefully, pushed the door open. Once they were inside, she even closed the door once more, and this time _she_ locked it. No use in allowing just anyone to come inside and spoil all her fun. She silently moved around the living areas of the house and deduced that the bedrooms must be upstairs. How quaint that she would kill the Winchester’s love while she slept. And much too easy. She wanted the little twit to suffer first before she was givin’ the sweet release of death. What was the fun if she couldn’t watch the Winchester squirm. She motioned toward the staircase and waited below while her two men made their way up the stairs. 

Arie put the tape measure on the changing table and turned to the door when she heard one of the steps creak. Turning her head slowly to the door, she inhaled. That smell...her nostrils flared and panic hit her hard. The sharp coppery bite of stale, old blood filled her lungs. It took two quick steps to shut the door and lock it. There was no way she was jumping out the window...not eight months pregnant. Dean had left with Naythin and Hawk and Arie couldn’t see any of the other guards out by the barn or the garage. Carefully, Arie crept to the closet, opened the door and backed inside it, closing it just as carefully. Putting her hands over her mouth and nose, she tried to calm her breathing. 

  


Parking the Impala a few yards away from the barn, Dean silently slid from behind the wheel and closed the door carefully. He stayed down, not wanting to give their position away quite so easily. If they remained where they were and didn’t move for a bit, maybe if any had been disturbed by the sound of the engine, they would settle back down. He looked over to Naythin and Hawk and motioned for them to go forward. He’d bring up the rear to be certain that they weren’t being followed and set up for an ambush. As they neared the barns, Dean motioned for Naythin and Hawk to go for the other building and he would go into this one alone. 

Naythin crouched on the balls of his feet next to Dean and glared at him. No way were they splitting up. They had no idea how many vampires were in any of the buildings. Tilting his head away from the barn, he growled through gritted teeth. “We go together. Safer that way.” 

“It’s why I’m sending you and Hawk _together_ ,” Dean responded simply, his voice low. “I’ve done thing before. So yeah, you two stick together.” 

Naythin felt Hawk grab his arm and try to pull him back. Wrenching his arm free, Naythin glared at Dean before turning and following Hawk to the smaller of the two barns. About halfway to the outbuilding, Naythin looked back to see Dean disappear around the corner of the barn. “Asshole.” 

Hawk grabbed Naythin’s arm again and hauled him around the smaller building. “He’s fine.” Pulling a handgun from a shoulder holster, he pointed to the main door to get Naythin to open it. 

Dean crept to the door of the barn, the one next to the bay door. He reached for the handle and turned it slowly, ever so slowly. Pushing the door open, he nearly had a heart attack when it creaked. He glanced back over his shoulder to see how the guys were doing and not seeing them he assumed they were already inside the twin barn. He crept into the main part of the barn and was surprised to find only small remains of the vampires. Liquor bottles littered the floor of the bar and hammocks were stretched between one pillar and another. It was the movement to one side that caught his attention. Lying on the floor of a small cell, that looked more like an over sized chicken coop than anything, was Ty’s mutilated body. He reached back for his gun only to come up empty. “Shit! Sonuvabitch!” He turned and looked around the barn, frantic to find something that would bust the lock and enable him to get to Ty. He found a large rock and picked it up. Hurrying back to the cell he began banging on the lock in an attempt to get it open. He reached down and withdrew the machete from its sheath at his hip and used it and the rock, trying to break open the lock. It took a few hundred knocks with the rock and another few times trying to bend the lock where it closed together before it finally snapped apart in his hand. His smile was immediate and relief washed over him as he threw back the door and went to Ty’s side. The kid had about a million cuts all over him, covering every inch of his body from head to foot. His tac pants were stiff with his blood, but the bastards had removed his shirt but there was so much blood that Ty looked like he was wearing a maroon tee just the same. His boots were gone as were his socks. He pulled Ty to him and tried to sit him up somewhat. “Hey, buddy, it’s me. Come on, Ty,” he patted Ty’s cheek in an attempt to wake him. “C’mon Ty, it’s me, it’s Dean.” 

He hurt. There wasn’t one inch of his body that didn’t feel like it was on fire. Ty tried to push away from whomever had him. He was tired and just wanted to close his eyes and hopefully die. After the vampires had figured out that Lycan blood tasted like sewer water they had hung him by the rafters and used him as a dart board and to test how sharp their knives were. He’d tried to shift so many times his wolf had just given up and went into hiding. If he was going to die, Ty wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of going quietly. “Fuck...off.” Not one of his best lines but it was all he had. Arching his back, he used the heel of his foot to try and push further back in the cage. 

Dean’s eyes widened with shock and he grabbed for Ty. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ty, buddy, it’s me, it’s Dean. I’m gonna get you outta here, but I need you to help me. C’mon, Ty…” He patted Ty’s cheek again and gave him a gentle shake. Releasing Ty with one hand he lifted his hand and tapped his ear bud. “I need Naythin,” he whispered. “Get Naythin and tell him I found Ty.” He tapped the ear bud two more times and wrapped that arm back around Ty. 

The main door to the smaller barn was fused shut. Naythin was afraid if he got too aggressive with it, the thing would break and give them away. Slowly making their way around the building looking for another way in, he heard Dean’s voice whisper in his ear. He grabbed Hawks shoulder to get him to stop. Leaning in close, he told Hawk to stay put and that Dean had Ty. After a few minutes of arguing, Hawk finally relented and crouched on the ground next to the barn to keep watch. 

Sprinting across the open area between the two barns, Naythin slipped in the door and crept along the wall until he found Dean. When he saw what was left of Ty, he growled and his eyes started to glow. “Jesus, what did they do to him?” 

Dean turned his head toward the sound of Naythin’s voice, though he still held Ty in his arms. “Talk a little louder and maybe we’ll all find out first hand,” Dean replied with a jut of his chin as he looked up pointedly. In the loft above them, what appeared to be Ty’s guards, vampires were kicked back drinking to the point they were close to passing out. 

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and bent his knees slightly. His hand moved to the small of his back and slowly pulled the Colt out. He motioned for Dean to back out of the cage and held the Colt out to him. “You know this thing better than I do. I’ll get Ty.” Keeping his eyes on the guards above them, he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Dean wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of leaving Ty. Even if it was just for a minute or two. He’d told the kid that he was there now and then to leave kinda bothered him. He shot Naythin a slightly dirty look, but took the Colt from him and backed slowly away from Ty. “It’s okay. Naythin’s gonna get you outta here,” he whispered as he moved out of Naythin’s way. Once he was out of the cell, he tucked the Colt into the waistband at the back of his jeans and climbed the ladder leading to the loft that was built into the side wall. He withdrew his machete as he hung there a moment, his legs wrapped around one of the rungs. Once he had it out and at the ready, he finished climbing to the top and easily chopped the first vampire’s head off. It was the second one that gave him problems as it lunged at him. He rolled out of the way and climbed immediately to his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The second the vampire tried to take a swing at him, Dean swung the machete, effectively ending that fight before it’d had the chance to really begin. He walked back over to the ladder and climbed down. He jumped off the third to the last rung and hurried over to Ty. 

Naythin crawled next to Ty and kneeled next to him. He held his shirt up and laid it gently on Ty’s back and shoulders. Naythin had a good six inches in height on Ty so the shirt fell well below his waist. Leaning close to his face, he let Ty get a few lungfuls of his scent. “It’s gonna be okay, Ty. We’re takin’ you home. Understand?” The cage wasn’t tall enough for him to stand up so he was going to have to pick up Ty and drag his legs out until Naythin could get a better grip on him. “Listen. I need to pick you up. It’s the only way to get you outta here.” Naythin slid his arm slowly under Ty’s shoulders. The soft pain filled groans had him hating every vampire that ever had the misfortune of being born or turned or whatever the hell happened to make them what they were. “I know. I’m sorry.” Naythin grabbed a handful of Ty’s pants and slowly backed out of the cage. When his head cleared the door to the cage, he shifted his grip on Ty’s pants and slid his arm under his knees. 

Dean came to a grinding halt when he saw that Naythin was just now getting Ty out of the godforsaken cage. He cringed at the pained sounds that broke from between Ty’s lips and he glanced up at Hawk and made a motion like he was drinking. “There should be some in the back of the car.” His eyes lowered again to Naythin and Ty and he moved around to Ty’s opposite side and looked up at Naythin. “Whatever you need, just say the word.” 

Ty was dead weight in Naythin’s arms, the side of his face was resting against Naythin’s bicep, his arms hung limply away from his body. “We gotta get him to the clinic. The good thing is he’s out cold.” His eyes raked over Ty’s body and he looked up at Dean. “This is bad.” It was painfully obvious but Naythin hadn’t seen so much blood covering a person. Naythin looked up to the loft and over to the now empty cage. “This was too easy.” 

Dean glanced up at the loft and nodded as he lowered his gaze to Naythin. “Yer right, it was. Somethin’ goin’ on. If they let him go this easy....there’s gotta be somethin’ bigger that their after. Vamps don’t just let you walk in and take what you want.” He glanced up again and then back to Naythin. “As soon as Ty’s in the back’a the Impala we’re torchin’ this place.” 

Naythin looked around the barn nodding his head. “Roger that.” Turning toward the door they’d come in through, he kept his eyes ahead of him and didn’t look down at Ty. If there were more vampires out there, Naythin wanted a piece of them for what they’d done to Ty. “We’re takin’ ya home, Ty. Hang in there.” 

As they reached the Impala, Naythin waited for Hawk to open both back doors before he crouched down and slowly slid Ty’s feet along the bench seat. As Hawk gently took hold of Ty’s ankles, Naythin pulled his arm from under his knees and moved Ty so his back was resting on Naythin’s forearms. Making sure Ty was as comfortable as they could get him, Naythin stood up and closed his door slowly to not spook Ty. 

Dean popped open the trunk and pulled out some lighter fluid, gasoline container and headed back over to the barn. He began spreading lines of both wherever he walked, inside the barn, outside and in through the windows of the other, smaller barn. Once he was finished, he tossed the now empty bottle of lighter fluid into the barn and walked back to the Impala. He grabbed a couple of Bic lighters and as he walked back to the barns, flicked them both and tossed them into the barns. Dean never even flinched at the explosion as he watched the barns burn slowly to the ground. 

Naythin and Hawk stood next to the Impala guarding Ty as Dean torched the place. When the first WHOOMPF! reached Naythin’s ears, he raised a hand and let it come to rest on the roof of the Impala right above Ty’s head. He was grateful Ty was still alive but really disappointed he wasn’t able to get his hands on the two vampires in the loft. He looked across the roof at Hawk. Their eyes locked and both nodded at each other. They’d make sure Ty was safe. After that, it was open season with no bag limit on the blood suckers. 

Turning away from the blaze, Dean headed for the car, his jaw set and forehead lined with the weight of the world. “We’ll take care of Ty,” he announced as he walked purposefully toward the driver’s side door and paused. “Naythin, I need those bullets.” He held out his hand and waited for Naythin to hand them over. Once he had them in his hand he closed his fist around the satiny soft bag. “But we need to take a detour first. I need to check on Arie...I just have this feeling…”

Naythin nodded and walked around the back of the car and climbed into the front seat. The way he and Hawk had positioned Ty, Hawk would have to sit with his legs outstretched on the floorboards and half his ass hanging off the seat. Naythin thought about switching places with Hawk but changed his mind. Having the big guy back there made him feel a little more at ease. 

  


The lead vampire paused when the step he was on creaked and he looked back at his partner, and they both waited a moment or two, hoping like hell that the Winchester’s girl was oblivious to the fact that she had two vampires heading her way. The lead vampire continued up the stairs hurriedly. If she’d heard it was too late to be silent and if the door at the end of the hall closing meant anything, it meant that she’d heard them on the stairs. The vampire rushed the door and felt it give way a little. He grinned and cocked his head toward the door with fiendish glee as he and the second vampire put all their weight behind it as they charged the door again. When the door burst open, the villainous smiles on their faces only widened further. Knowing that the woman was in the room, but not seeing her left only one place for her to be. The closet. 

Kate waited until she heard one of the doors upstairs burst wide, then, with a devilish smile teasing at her lips, she ascended the stairs and walked purposefully down the hall. She stood just outside the room while one of the other vampires she’d brought with her grabbed the closet door and tore it from it’s hinges, then, throwing the door away, he grabbed Arie by the wrist and yanked her to him. 

Arie heard the bedroom door splinter. She backed as far as she could into the closet, her palms were itching but she had to fight to stay calm. No sense in setting the house on fire when there was no way she could get out. The closet door ripping away and the sudden bright light had her blinking rapidly. Raising her hand to protect her belly, it was pulled away and she was hauled to her feet. The vampire had one arm across her chest with a firm grip on her wrist behind her back. He held her against his chest and his cold breath on her ear and neck had her shivering. The smell filled her lungs and she had to fight not to throw up. 

Kate stepped out of the shadows by the door, a wide malevolent smile curving her lips. “Look at what I found. Two for the price of one. I think that’s more than fair for what John Winchester did to my Luthor.” Her words were practically purred and she walked up to Arie and roughly cupped her chin in her hand. “I understand that John Winchester is dead. So which mate are you? Dean’s or Sam’s?” 

Arie glared at the woman and growled. “Go to hell, bitch.” 

Kate released Arie’s chin like it had burned her only to pull back her other hand, slapping Arie across the face hard enough to leave a red mark. She grabbed Arie’s hair and gave it a hard jerk back toward the vampire holding Arie. “When I ask you a question, you _will_ answer it.” Her free hand went to Arie’s belly and pressed. “Unless you want to watch me kill your baby here and now!”

Arie’s head snapped to the side and the taste of blood slid across her tongue. Locking eyes with the woman, she was more than prepared to give her directions on how to get to Hell when she felt Kate’s hand on her belly. Arie struggled against the vampire that held her, her fangs started to drop and the growl deepened in her chest. “You hurt us and he’ll kill you slowly. Trust me on this. What John did to Luthor won’t be anything compared to what my husband will do to you.” Her eyes flicked to the other male standing near the baby’s crib. “All of you.” 

Kate’s eyes widened with glee. “Husband?” She laughed and looked at the other two vampires in the room before finally her gaze settled once more on Arie. “Oh that is superb. A hunter who marries the very bitch he killed, joyously I might add.” She leaned in close to Arie. “I’d be careful if I were you. A hunter in your bed...we… _monsters_ can’t be too careful, can we? My advice to you,” she began as she pulled away, “Is to kill the sonofabitch before he can kill you.” She smiled. “And really, that’s all I want. Help me kill this hunter of yours and I will spare your life, and that of your baby.” 

Arie was remarkably calm considering the fact that there were three vampires surrounding her. She didn’t flinch when Kate leaned in or look away. Instead, Arie smiled and did her best to lean in towards Kate despite the grip she had on Arie’s hair. “You’re obviously dumber than you look, dear. I’m not a monster and neither is my husband so I suggest you pack up what’s left of your nest and leave town. Better yet? Leave the country because there isn’t anywhere you can hide from him.” 

Kate released her hold on Arie and stepped back to the doorway and looked over at the other vampire. “Do it.”

The vampire who had stood aside now stepped purposefully toward Arie, a long silver blade appearing in his hand. He swept it across Arie’s chest.

“You wolves don’t like silver, do you?” Kate laughed. “Well, you could always shift and kill your child for me.”

Arie watched Kate back away and tensed as the male started for her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the silver knife and she started to struggle against the hold the vampire had on her. She watched it raise in the air and followed it downward to her chest. The burn from the silver combined with the sting of the cut had her screaming. The pain fueled her struggle, her breaths came out fast as she locked eyes on Kate, her fangs dropped more and her eyes turned blue. “You’re signing your own death warrant, you know that right?” Arie squeezed her eyes shut against the pain and tried to push it back. 

Kate was tired of hearing about how her husband was going to kill her, yadda, yadda, yadda. It seemed to her that Dean Winchester was far too busy with his little wolf boy to even be here for his beloved wife or their unborn child. “Cut the child from her and leave it on the front lawn for the Winchester to see, when he _finally_ arrives home.” 

  


Dean’s eyes were glued to the road and a muscle twitched in his jaw, a look of determination etched on his face. He pushed down a little harder on the accelerator when he thought of just what the vampires could be doing now. How they could be hurting his family; his wife and his son. 

Darren had been checking the computers while they ran the nightly virus scans. Turning back to the bank of monitors, movement in the far monitor covering the farm caught his attention. He’d seen Arie go upstairs earlier so he didn’t pay much attention to it until two other figures stood at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly leaning in, Darren stared at the screen and saw two males and a single female. “Oh shit, Oh hell.” 

Darren scrambled for a radio and brought it to his lips. “All patrols get to the farm house. NOW! I repeat get to the farmhouse, now! Three unknowns are headed up the stairs. MOVE!” 

Hearing Darren’s orders to the team, Dean’s foot pushed the pedal to the floor. He ground his teeth so hard he was in danger of wearing them down as he took turns and curves at speeds that they didn’t even use on the Speedway. He lifted a hand from the wheel long enough to click the ear bud in his ear. “Darren, look at the monitor. Is she okay? And don’t frickin’ lie to me.” 

Darren looked at all the monitors and couldn’t see Arie anywhere. “She went upstairs an hour ago and hasn’t come down at all.” 

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean growled, whipping around a corner so fast that it was very possible that the Impala was on two wheels for a very brief moment. 

  


The vampire with the blade smiled. “Anything you say, Kate.” He crouched slightly so he could run the blade downward along Arie’s belly, from just below her breasts to just below the roundness of her belly. 

“Well, now if we can’t cut it out, I wonder if the baby will be born...dead. Silver poisoning isn’t it?” Kate purred. “Take the bitch outside. I think I hear the ungodly racket from that car he drives.” 

The scream that ripped through Arie was high pitched and full of fear and agony. Her head slammed back into the male’s face, claws erupted from the ends of her fingers and punched through his wrist severing arteries and tendons. Blood sprayed across Arie’s face and into her hair coating her in a sickly dark red mask. The pain was off the charts combined with the burning from the silver. Her wolf was slamming against her to get out. Arie could feel it’s claws tearing at her from the inside out. The muscles around her belly contracted hard and Arie’s knees gave out and she slumped forward pulling her hand away from the males mangled wrist, she covered her belly and could feel the contractions hitting hard and fast. Arie was going into labor. No. Not now. It was too soon. 

The Impala came to a screeching halt in the middle of the yard and almost before the engine had cut off completely, Dean was out of the car and running for the house. “Ar!” he yelled. He reached back for the Colt and ran with it in hand, up the porch steps and, as he reached it, he threw open the door. He had no idea what was happening outside. He had no idea if anyone was following him inside. All he could see in his mind’s eye was his wife and their baby laying in a pool of their own blood, and it scared the living shit out of him. 

Kate did not care that Arie had seriously injured her vampire, all she cared about was revenge, losses were bound to happen. She jerked her head to the side so that the vampire with the blade would grab Arie, regardless of the pain she was in, and drag her down the steps by her hair. Kate hoped that the Winchester’s mate would hit each step on the way down. 

Arie cradled her belly with both hands and tried to keep her feet under her. She managed about every other step. The pain from hitting the edges of the wooden stairs on her shins and thighs didn’t even register as the contractions kept coming one after the other. Near the bottom of the steps, Arie reached out for the banister to steady herself. Blood was soaking through her shirt making it hard to keep her hand on her belly. Opening her eyes just enough to get a look at the wounds, she groaned loudly when Arie saw that they weren’t healing at all. The cuts were deep and seeping blood. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she tried to hold on to the banister to keep them from taking her. She had to stay in the house. 

Dean tucked the Colt back into his waistband as he stepped inside the door to the house and reached for his machete instead. His eyes widened a second later when he saw Arie fall down the last step and grab onto the railing. Her shirt was soaked with blood and there was a deep gash across her chest. The cut that soaked her blouse...his eyes tracked it, downward, over her stomach to the end of its roundness. Ar. The baby. Oh God. Oh God. He started to hyperventilate, and that was it. Dean didn’t care about being safe. He didn’t care that he could be the one to wind up dead. In that moment he understood how his Dad felt when he had walked into Sam’s bedroom to find his Mother pinned to the ceiling. Dean ran toward the vampire holding Arie and immediately chopped its head off. But he didn’t stop there, cutting the body to pieces and stabbing it repeatedly, wearing himself out. He was crying when he turned to Arie and picked her upper body up in his arms. “I gotcha. It’s gonna be okay. I gotcha, Ar. I’m here.” He lifted his head and looked around the room through tear filled eyes. Everything was blurry and he couldn’t find anyone to help them. “Naythin! Naythin!” he screamed his name, unadulterated horror and panic seizing him and causing him to shake uncontrollably. 

Arie weakly tried to fight off the person that lifted her off the floor. She reached for the arm that held her and grabbed onto it digging her claws into the muscle. It was all she could do, the pain and loss of blood was quickly sapping any strength she had to fight anyone off. Arie tried to push away when the name that was screamed broke through the pain filled haze in her brain. She knew that name...the voice...Dean. Dean was there. He’d come home. Releasing the death grip she had on the railing, Arie pointed behind her toward the stairs. “Kate…” A set of contractions ripped through her and Arie yelled and fell against Dean. Both hands covering her stomach. 

Naythin and Hawk stood by the Impala as Dean ran into the house. They didn’t know if Arie was even in the house still and neither one of them was about to leave Ty alone in case the rest of the nest wanted to reclaim him. Naythin twirled his machete in his hand as he looked around the area. All the lights out back were still on and in the distance he could hear several of the pack vehicles coming down the road. 

He started walking around the Impala to check on Ty when Naythin heard Dean yell his name. It stopped him in his tracks and his blood ran cold. Naythin looked at Hawk, pointed his machete at him and started for the house. “Stay!” 

Taking the front porch steps in a single jump, Naythin ran through the open door and came to a dead stop. What was left of a vampire was scattered around the base of the stairs, Dean was holding Arie in his arms and she was covered in blood from two long cuts on her chest and down her stomach. Going to Dean’s side, Naythin put a hand gently on his shoulder so he didn’t spook him. “I’m here. Dean, easy.” 

Naythin leaned forward a little trying to get Dean to look at him, to acknowledge that he knew Naythin was there. His forehead furrowed as Arie whispered a single name and he watched to see where she was pointing. At the top of the stairs stood a woman that just reeked with the same stench that Naythin had smelled back at the barn. “You fucking BITCH!” He roared and moved around Dean and Arie acting as a barrier gripping the handle of the machete so hard his knuckles were white. 

It took Dean a while to stop seeing his family dead and him the only survivor, because he’d left them at home. He hadn’t been there when they needed him. He heard Naythin’s voice but he couldn’t seem to make his body or his mouth do what his mind registered and then asked it to do. At least not at first. When Naythin yelled, Dean blinked a couple times and the haze that had settled over Dean’s mind, his eyes and ears cleared and he suddenly knew the name, _Kate_. The vampire bitch that had kissed him. The guy, her mate, that his Dad had killed to save Sammy. It suddenly made an eerie, fucked up kind of sense. He turned his head and looked back at Naythin before returning his attention to Arie. Everything seemed to suddenly move in slow motion. He told Arie that he wasn’t leaving her as he gently released her and turned back toward the stairs. The machete lay across the floor on the other side of the staircase. Knowing this somehow, as he never took his eyes off Kate, he reached back with one hand, and withdrew the Colt. He pushed Naythin out of the way with his other hand and aimed the gun at Kate, firing it once, and hitting her dead center of her forehead, much the way his Dad had shot Luthor. 

Naythin watched the woman at the top of the stairs carefully. His fingers releasing and regripping the machete. Dean had said they were very strong and just watch out for their teeth. He could do that. No problem. No way was she getting anywhere near Arie or Dean. Naythin raised his foot to start up the stairs but it never made it to the next step. He was pushed hard against the railing from the side, lifting the machete thinking it was another vampire, he quickly lowered it when Dean walked up next to him, arm raised pointing the Colt at Kate. He looked back at the woman and sneered. “Say hi to Luthor for us.” The sharp report of the gun going off made his ears ring as he followed the bullet from the barrel of the gun to the middle of Kate’s forehead making a nice neat little hole. Her head snapped back as yellow lights flashed in her eyes, it looked like sparks were coming out of the bullet hole. Her skull lit up, her body convulsed and the surprised look on her face never fell even as her body slowly pitched to the side and collapsed in the hallway. 

His head turned slowly toward Dean. The Colt was still raised and Dean’s eyes were glued to Kate’s body. Very slowly, Naythin reached for the Colt, his hand coming down over the cylinder pushing it down until the barrel was pointing at the steps. “She’s dead. Dean, she’s dead. It’s over. Gimme the Colt.” 

Dean knew she was dead, the second the bullet impacted with her skull, he knew. But it didn’t stop him from waiting just to be sure. It didn’t stop that part of him that wanted revenge. Wanted to chop her up into little pieces like he had her friend. Dean’s attention slowly went to Naythin as he eased the gun downward. He stared at Naythin blankly. Not really knowing what to do next. Arie. Arie needed to get to the hospital. The clinic. Something. He released his grip on the gun and allowed Naythin to take it from him. 

“Arie...she’s...she’s in labor.” His eyes dropped to Arie then rose again to Naythin’s face. 

Naythin took the Colt and put it in the small of his back, tucking it in the waistband of his jeans. He glanced at Arie when Dean did and his heart broke. Looking back at Dean, he reached up to his shoulder and gently shook Dean. “Okay. We’ll get her to the pack house. It’s the safest place for her and the closest. I’m gonna take the ear bud out. I need it to call ahead. Don’t bite my hand off.” 

Reaching up slowly and carefully, Naythin removed the ear bud and put it in his ear. He exhaled slowly and tapped it hard. “This is Naythin. We have...two emergencies. Arie is in early labor, two large cuts, bleeding bad. Get Doc Michaels ready, we’re coming in hot and fast. Hawk is gonna take Ty to the hospital in the Impala. Make sure they know he’s coming and have a fuck ton of blood ready for transfusions.” He listened to Darren repeat what he’d said back to him and nodded. “We’re coming in Arie’s Jeep.” 

Naythin moved so he was looking at Dean. “We have to get going. Can you carry her? If not, I got it.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Naythin at the mention of carrying Arie. “No!” He knelt down next to her and hugged her head close against his chest. “I got her.” Slipping his other arm under her knees he lifted her into his arms and carefully climbed to his feet. He leaned in and down a little, pressing a kiss to Arie’s forehead. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered soothingly, “I gotcha.” 

Naythin eased himself past Dean and Arie and ran to the kitchen to get the keys to Arie’s Jeep. He ran out the front door to Hawk and told him what was going on. To his credit, Hawk didn’t argue, he got behind the wheel of the Impala and sped out of the driveway and down the road to town. Naythin ran to the garage, unlocked the doors on the Jeep, climbed in and backed it out of the garage and right up to the front porch steps. Slamming it in park, he leaned over and opened the passenger side door for Dean. Naythin reached his hand to the floorboard in front of the seat, grabbed the small bar and shoved the seat as far back as it would go to give Dean as much room as possible. 

A small part of Dean wanted to take his car and no one else, but he managed to push that desire to the back burner, and it was easier to do than he thought it would be. He listened to Naythin and merely nodded to whatever the guy said, at this rate Naythin could have told him to jump off a cliff and he’d probably do it. He was numb, and scared, more scared than he’d ever been in his life. Fightin’ uglies that walked the night was nothing compared to the life of the woman you love more than you could ever express, and that of your own born baby being on the line. He climbed into the jeep and was thankful that Naythin hadn’t asked him to release Arie because he wasn’t quite sure if he could make himself do it. He held her tightly against him, cradled in his arms. He spoke soothingly to her. Told her how much he loved her. That everything was going to be okay, even if he wasn’t sure of it himself. He begged her forgiveness for not being there when she’d needed him most. And that was when everything started to get blurry again. 

Naythin pulled the Jeep out of the yard and down the driveway as carefully as he could. When he got to the main road, he pressed his foot down on the accelerator and didn’t let up until the main gate of the pack house came into view. A small crowd was at the door, Doc Michaels stood just inside looking very concerned. No shit, doc. Naythin thought to himself as he pulled the Jeep right up to the stairs. Slamming the Jeep into park, he jumped out and glared at everyone. “Don’t. Just give him room.” Slipping inside, Naythin started yelling at people to back off and get away from the basement door. 

When the jeep came to a stop, Dean didn’t want to move, he just wanted to sit there with Arie cradled in his lap. But he knew that he had to, that she needed Doc more than she needed him. He forced himself to pop open the door and slowly climbed out of the vehicle, Arie still held tightly within his arms. He walked past everyone that was standing there, he had no idea who they were, wouldn’t be able to pick any of them out of a lineup if he had to. His whole being was too wrapped around Arie. He headed for the basement doors and someone opened the door for him, but he didn’t know who. He descended the stairs carefully and pushed the door to the clinic open with his back and carefully turned Arie, bringing her inside before the door had the chance to close on them. He looked back at Doc Michaels for confirmation as he headed for one of the new gurneys and laid Arie down on it. He looked up at the doctor as he came over to check her vitals. “Anything she needs...I’ll do it.” he rasped softly, sniffling. “I mean it. _Anything_ she needs.” 

Doc Michael's laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and nodded. “I know.” He looked past Dean to Naythin and nodded. “As soon as I know anything, I’ll let you know. I swear it.” 

Naythin came up behind Dean and put a hand on his bicep pulling him gently away from Arie “Come on, Dean. Let the doc do his thing. Come on.” He had to blink away his own tears as he looked at Arie laying on the gurney and remembering his own wife. He prayed to every God, deity, and golden calf he could think of to let Arie and the baby pull through. 

Dean shook his head as he backed away from Arie, whispering brokenly, “No, no, no, no…” He looked back at Naythin and then at Doc Michaels again. “Please, I can’t leave her. I can’t. She needed me, and I wasn’t there for her! I can’t leave her now. I can’t.” 

Naythin moved behind Dean and wrapped both arms around him pinning Dean’s arms to his sides. He looked at the doc for help. 

Gordon stepped away from Arie and got right up in Dean’s face. He pulled his glasses off and set them on the counter next to him. “The best thing you can do for Arie and the baby, right now, is to go out with Naythin and let me take care of them. She knows you’re here and if you’re upset she will pick up on that.” 

Dean’s eyes searched the doctors. He wanted to threaten him that if anything happened to either of them he would hunt the doc down and kill him. But he couldn’t say that. It wasn’t Doc Michael’s fault, it was his own. He’d been the one that thought he could do it all without anyone helping him. He should have called Bobby. He should have done anything but leave Arie alone. Sure he was mad that she’d been putting herself in danger but it was nothing compared to what he had done. And all he could think, all he could hear over and over in his head is that the last words he’d said to her were in anger. He nodded to Doc Michaels and shrugged out of Naythin’s arms. Turning he made a wide arch around Naythin as he headed for the stairs, he shifted as he climbed them and as he reached the main level he jumped out the first window he came to and ran away from it all as fast as he could. 

Naythin held his hands up as Dean walked around him. The guy looked wrecked. His eyes were hard and darting all over the place. Looking back at the doctor, he pointed to Arie. “You do whatever you have to do to save them.” Turning quickly, Naythin ran out of the room, up the stairs and into the house. He didn’t even have to ask where Dean went as staff members pointed to the shattered window next to the front door. Naythin walked to the window and stared out into the yard and slammed his fist into the window frame. 

Dean ran as fast as he could, whimpering with each step as his mind played back the days events, always repeating the same ending. _You weren’t there for her when she needed you. You weren’t there when your son needed you. Just like your father, you weren’t there._ He paused on a hill and tipped his head back, howling long and loud, the sound filled with all the pain that choked Dean’s heart. 

When Gordon had been told of the situation, he’d called several of the other doctors and had them send him a couple nurses with OB/GYN experience. He knew what he was doing but extra hands would be needed considering Arie’s condition. 

After Naythin left, he turned his attention to Arie and the baby. Within minutes, three nurses came in the room and started getting her cleaned up and dressing the two large cuts on her chest and stomach. A fetal monitor was placed on her stomach over the bandages. Every time Arie had a contraction the baby’s heart slowed to dangerous levels. He’d tried several of the medications to stop the contractions but none of them seemed to work for very long. Arie was fighting the drugs. Even though she was unconscious, she refused to relax enough to let them work. 

Gordon called a few of the other doctors and they all agreed that putting Arie in a medically induced coma was the best thing for both her and the baby. The baby was breech and Gordon wanted to wait as long as possible before considering a C section. Gordon looked the three nurses as they waited for his decision. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the space between his eyebrows with his thumb. “Do it.” 

When Dean had run all of his tears out, and had tired himself to the point of numbness, he turned around and headed for home. It didn’t take him long though he had traveled further than he’d thought. Past the farm and into the next county. But soon, he was back at the mansion. He went to the front door and scratched to be let in. He saw the taped area where he’d jumped out before. He couldn’t bring himself to say that he was sorry, he was too emotionally tired to care. But he was wise enough to know that jumping through glass, that would need to be replaced, twice in the same day was likely a bad idea. 

Naythin had left the security office and was heading to the kitchen when he heard a faint scratching at the front door. He stopped, tilting his head to the side to make sure he’d heard correctly. When it came again, he went to the door and carefully opened it. Seeing Dean’s wolf standing there had him step back so he could walk in. Closing the door, he ran a hand over his face and just watched him. He looked to be in one piece. Naythin couldn’t smell any fresh blood on him only the lingering smell from the vampires he’d killed and Arie’s blood. “Doc’s got ‘em stabilized.” 

Dean had started up the stairs leading to the Alpha suite but stopped when Naythin spoke. He looked back over his shoulder at the kid briefly before continuing up the stairs. He needed a shower. Continuing to smell Arie’s blood on himself wasn’t helping matters much. Maybe Famine had been speaking of the future, because right then, Dean wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel anything again. And he really didn’t care to. 

Naythin followed Dean up the stairs keeping a few feet between them. He didn’t want to crowd him. When Dean stopped in front of the Alpha suite, Naythin opened the door for him and waited. “I’ll be in the kitchen…” He didn’t know what else to say or if Dean even wanted him to be there when he went to see Arie. Closing the door slowly, he turned and walked down the hall. 

Once the door was closed, Dean shifted back into his human form and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in. He didn’t care if it was too hot or too cold. Quite frankly, he didn’t care much about anything at all anymore. He stood under the hot spray and let it wash the smell from his body while it turned his skin the color of a lobster. He reached for the soap and cleaned up, then his shampoo and washed his hair thoroughly. At some point either he’d gotten use to the hot spray or it’d begun to cool because he was no longer shaking or hissing beneath it. Once he’d scrubbed himself as clean as he was going to get, he turned off the water and went to the sink to brush his teeth and run a hand through his hair. He slathered on some deodorant and walked into the next room. He tried not to look around too much as he got dressed in a simple robin’s egg blue tee and a pair of gray sweatpants. He didn’t bother with socks or shoes of any kind. He just knew that he had to get out of that room, which he did, as swiftly as possible. He took the stairs two at a time and headed for the kitchen. He needed a drink. Okay, maybe he needed to be like Cas and drink and entire liquor store. 

Naythin leaned against the counter staring at the unopened bottle of beer in his hand. He hadn’t moved since taking the beer from the fridge. Several people had come and gone but they’d ignored him for the most part. Darren had came in and told Naythin they rest of the team would cover his shifts for him for as long as he needed. They all knew the story of how Naythin had been infected and what had happened to his family. Darren knew this was bringing it all back. After Darren left, Naythin set the beer on the counter, his eyes snapping to the door as Dean’s scent reached him. He watched Dean walk in the kitchen. Naythin’s eyebrows disappeared in his bangs at the color of Dean’s skin. The guy looked like he had second degree sunburn. He didn’t know what to say to him _You okay?_ sure as hell wasn’t going to fly. As he got a good look at Dean’s face, Naythin closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. He knew that look very well. It was like looking in a mirror all over again. That same haunted, pained look Naythin had had on his face when the police told him that his girls were gone. 

Dean could feel Naythin’s eyes on him, but what was there to say? Dean couldn’t think of a single damn thing to say to anyone, not anymore. It was his fault. All of it. He walked around to the jack he’d smuggled into the kitchen and hid so he didn’t have to go all the way to the billiard's room when he wanted it. He popped the top and tipped the bottle, not even bothering with the pretense of a glass. The warm burn, as it slid down his throat, almost made Dean feel human again, almost. He gulped down nearly half the bottle before coming up for air. His tongue darted out, licking at his lips as he walked over to one of the stools and took a seat. He was pretty sure he that he _was_ going to need a liquor store at this rate. 

Naythin didn’t move as Dean walked around the kitchen. When he finally took a seat, Naythin looked over at Dean, his eyes going from the bottle to Dean and back again. “You gonna share?” 

Dean blinked and stared off a couple of long minutes before he finally turned his head to look at Naythin. There were a few hateful words floating around in his head, just wanting to make someone hurt as badly as he did, but he knew Naythin didn’t deserve that. He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes several times so that he wouldn’t turn into some soppy mess. He held tight to his bottle but he pointed a finger toward the area where he’d pulled it from. “I have a hiding place, help yerself, there’s more in there.” 

Naythin looked where Dean was pointing and nodded. Going to the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle and took a seat at the island. Twisting off the top, he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long slow pull. His eyes squeezed shut against the burn and he lowered the bottle to the counter. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on the cool marble. “They’re both alive. You have to hold on to that. If you dwell on the past you’re going to end up in a really dark place.” He turned his head and looked at Dean. “Trust me.” 

Dean flinched at the news that Arie and the baby were still alive. He hadn’t expected that, but bless Castiel he was thankful. He didn’t turn his head to look at Naythin at all, just kept staring out the kitchen door. “Yeah, they told me you were governor there.” 

Lifting the bottle to his lips, Naythin huffed. “I was the damn President.” Taking another long drink, he set the bottle down and stared at the label. “Doc moved Arie into a recovery room so they’d be more comfortable and have more privacy. You can go see ‘em anytime you want for as long as you want.” 

This time Dean did look at Naythin, searching his profile like the kid had just grown antlers. “They?” He shook his head. “Whadda you mean _they_? Arie...she...she had the baby?” 

Naythin turned on his seat and sat up. “No, no she didn’t.” He was doing this all wrong. “Doc needs to explain this to you. Go down to the clinic. He’s with ‘em now.” 

Dean frowned and was getting more aggravated by the minute. “But you said _they_!” He shook his head. “I don’t understand. She didn’t have the baby? I thought she was having contractions? I…” He snapped his mouth shut. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t fail every damn thing he cared about, not anymore. He took a deep breath and tucked every single emotion that had started to bubble up inside him back, neatly tucking each one behind the walls he’d erected so long ago. He turned his attention back to the windowed door of the kitchen without another word. 

Naythin got to his feet and returned the bottle to Dean’s hiding spot. He turned around and for a second considered reaching for the bottle Dean was holding. He knew how that was going to end from his own personal experience. Walking around the island, he stopped a few feet from Dean and pointed to the door. “Come on. You need to know what’s going on with Arie and the baby.” He knew what Dean had done because Naythin did the same exact thing all those years ago. Hide it all. Don’t let anyone see you break down. Put those walls up and keep them there. “Dean.” 

Instead of replying, Dean took another long pull from the bottle, this time draining it. He set the empty bottle down and pulled to his feet, intent on getting another one, but Naythin’s second attempt stopped him in his tracks and he looked Naythin straight in the eye. “Why, so I can hate myself even more?” He shook his head with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes and did very little to hide the pain. “That’s not possible.” 

“Why? Because she’s your wife and is carrying your son. She needs to know you’re okay. Just…” Naythin closed his eyes and shook his head. “I know where your head's at and trust me when I tell you you’re not going to do Arie or the baby any good if you stay there. She’s alive. The baby is alive. Go talk to the doctor at least if you won’t see ‘em.” 

Dean stared at Naythin, a frown tugging the corners of his mouth downward. “If I go will you let me get shit-faced in peace?” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a long time before throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine.” He turned to the swinging door and held it open. 

Dean frowned as he walked past Naythin and shook his head. He continued down the hall and passed the security office to the stairs that lead down to the basement clinic. He made his way down the stairs and pushed the doors open without bothering to knock. 

Gordon looked up from the file he’d been reading and blanched. Slowly lowering it to the table, he removed his glasses and sat back in his chair. “Do you want to sit?” The air around the room stilled and Gordon didn’t like the way it felt. 

Dean shook his head. “I’d rather just have you tell me what’s going on with my family.” 

Gordon replaced his glasses. Leaning forward, he pulled a file from the nearest stack and let his hands rest on top of it. “The two large wounds are healing. Slower than I’d like but they are healing. We tried to get the contractions to stop but Arie wouldn’t relax to let them take affect. Your son was breech. Every time there was a contraction his heart slowed and we couldn’t turn him in the proper position to allow him to be delivered so we had to put Arie in a medically induced coma. When we did that she was calm enough for the medication to work and the contractions stopped.” Gordon sat back in his chair and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. “He is far enough along to do a C section but considering the trauma from the wounds and it being from a silver blade I’d feel much better waiting at least two weeks before bringing Arie out of the coma.” He knew it was a lot to take in but Gordon also knew where Dean Winchester was concerned you didn’t beat around the bush. 

Dean lifted a trembling hand and wiped it down his face, over his eyes and lower. He swallowed hard and told himself that he was NOT going to go to pieces like some chick in front of the doctor. He nodded. “I...uh...how safe is...is Arie like this? In...in a coma? And shouldn’t the baby get food? She can’t eat if she’s in a coma.” 

“There are two guards outside her room and Naythin will be installing a camera that will tie into the main security room. She will be monitored 24/7. Unlike when you were in the coma, we can’t insert a feeding tube directly into her stomach so we’ve inserted one through her nose and into her stomach.” This was good. Asking questions was good. Gordon remained still and waited. 

Dean looked to one side and then the other, his eyes darting as though he might catch a glimpse of her somewhere nearby. “Uh...will that be enough food...I mean for both of them? It’s not like yer gonna come down in the middle of the night with Hagen Diaz for Ar.” He was trying to hide his nervousness and his fears behind his jokes, like he always did. 

Gordon smiled and nodded. “No, this is true but I’ve called in three nurses from the Wyoming pack house to assist. They have a lot of experience in these situations and they’ll be rotating shifts. As far as the diet. It is a very high calorie diet very similar to yours with the exception of added vitamins and the calorie content.” 

Dean nodded rather numbly. “Can...can I see her?” 

Gordon’s smile grew and he nodded. “Of course you can. I can take you, if you like.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, uh, yes...please. Oh uh, can you call Naythin too, ask him to come down? I want my ear bud, but I don’t wanna have to leave Arie to get it.” 

Getting to his feet, Gordon nodded as he walked around the desk and headed for the door. “I’ll call him after I take you to Arie’s room. It’s just down the hall.” When Dean was a few feet away, Gordon turned to face him. “One thing though. We have Arie hooked up to quite a few monitors. They’re all to help her and your son so don’t let them upset you, okay?” He couldn’t help but think back to when Arie was standing where Dean was and he’d had the same conversation with her. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat for a moment and all he could do was nod helplessly. “One more thing, Doc.” Dean drew in a deep breath and looked Gordon in the eye. “If Arie were your daughter, would you do the same things? Do you honestly think she’s gonna make it? Don’t...please, just be upfront with me. I can take it.” 

Gordon looked Dean in the eye and nodded slowly. “Yes. I would do the exact same things as I’ve already done, and I expect both Arie and your son to be just fine. She is a very strong woman and doesn’t give up on anything or anyone.” 

Dean nodded and perhaps smiled for the first time, a genuine smile, since all this began. “Thank you, doc. For everything.” 

“Of course.” The doctor had to turn away to wipe the stray tear that ran down his cheek as he walked down the hall to Arie’s room. He stopped in front of the two guards and stepped aside. “Remember what I said about the monitors. She’s hooked up to a heart monitor and there is a fetal heart monitor on her stomach. You’ll hear the baby's heart beat when you walk in. Since she was unconscious when she came in I thought it best if she heard it Arie would know he was okay. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Gordon stepped around Dean and walked back to his office to call Naythin. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he looked at how many machines Arie was hooked up to. He knew the doc had said there would be a lot, but for some reason _a lot_ in his head was one or two, this was...not one or two. He crossed the distance between himself and her and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips and laid his chin up against hers as he whispered in her ear, “I love you, Ar.” He slowly, almost reluctantly pulled his head back, searching for some sign that she’d heard him. When there was nothing he looked behind him and dragged one of the chairs over to her bedside. He took her small hand in his and held on to it like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. It was strange how small her hands looked right then. It’s not like they shrank so why did he just not see them this size before? _Probably because she’s the only girl alive that could probably kick your ass,_ the thought had him chuckling and nodding to his own musings. “You probably could kick my ass, huh?” he teased, a wide smile on his face. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips. “I won’t leave you. I’ll be right here.” 

Nettie nodded to the two guards and walked into Arie’s room with a tray of bandages tucked under her arm. When she saw a man sitting at her bedside, she stopped suddenly. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here.” She walked slowly around the bed and set the tray on a small metal stand. “I’m Nettie Miller, one of the nurses that’s helping out with Arie. You are...?” 

Dean’s eyes followed the woman, but he didn’t speak a single word until she asked who he was. Oh this oughtta go over like a led balloon. “Dean Winchester, her husband.”

Nettie looked up from the tray. Her eyes got real wide and she dropped one of the packages on the floor. Picking it up quickly, she set it back on the tray. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Winchester. I didn’t recognize you. I meant no disrespect.” 

Dean shook his head as he returned his attention to Arie. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he murmured dismissively as he sat just staring at Arie as though willing her to wake up, even if the coma was medically induced. 

Nettie stared at the tray for a few minutes before slowly pushing it away from the bed. “I can come back later to change her bandages.” She walked to the foot of the bed and stopped. “She’s not in any pain. When you talk to her, watch her heart monitor. Her heart beat will increase when she hears you. The same goes for the baby.” Nettie hurried out of the room but stopped just outside the door to look back quickly before continuing down the hall. She’d been a trauma nurse long enough to know when to leave the room. 

Dean looked up, over at the bandages and back down to Arie. “Whadda think? You think I oughtta change yer bandages? I’m pretty good at this stuff. I’d tell you to ask Sammy but…” He drew in a shaky breath and turned his attention to the tray on the other side of Arie’s bed. He stood up and leaned across her, never letting go of her hand, and snagged the packages of sterile dressings and the small tube of antiseptic ointment. “If I got Naythin in here we could make a game of it, who can bandage the Alpha better?” he grinned down at her and whispered loudly, “I’d win.” 

Naythin leaned against the door jamb and rolled his eyes. “You’d never let me get close enough anyway.” Turning to the two guards, he nodded to them and pointed down the hall. “Take a break guys.” Naythin crossed the room slowly and stood at the foot of Arie’s bed. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to Dean. “Doc said you wanted the ear bud.” 

Dean shot Naythin a glare and shook his head at Arie, “He’d still lose anyway.” 

Looking up at Naythin he quirked a brow at the box in his hand. “Yeah, I might be down here, but I still wanna know what’s goin’ on up there,” he responded, reaching for the box. “Since when did the ear buds come in tiny little boxes?” 

Naythin spread his feet and rocked back on his heels. “It’s a new model my supplier just got in. Better reception over a longer distance and varied terrain.” He tapped his ear and shrugged. “He sent two to try out.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Naythin distrustingly. “It’s not gonna blow up in my face is it?” he inquired, looking from the box in his hand to Naythin. 

“No. It’s not going to blow up in your face. Just…” Naythin looked at Arie and shuffled his feet back and forth. “Arie, your man is gonna be in a bed next to you if he keeps this up.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You and what Army’ll put me there?” he muttered as he opened the box and was pleasantly surprised to actually see an ear bud in it. He lifted it out of the box and looked it over before placing it in his ear. 

Naythin watched Dean scrutinize the ear bud like it was going to jump up and bite him. “I don’t need an Army.” He raised his arms and flexed his biceps until the material of his shirt was stretched to its limits. 

Dean looked at Naythin totally unimpressed. “So you buy shirts that are two sizes too small, what’s that have to do with anything?” 

Naythin dropped his arms and chuckled. He walked across the room and pulled a small stool back to the foot of Arie’s bed. “We’ve got shit cleaned up at the farm.” 

Dean nodded. “Think Arie’d be pissed if I said to burn the place to the ground?” He shrugged a shoulder and looked back at Arie, allowing his thumb to rub soothing circles against the back of her hand. “I just...I don’t want her to look in the baby’s room and see...or the steps that lead to our room and remember…” He heaved a sigh and shook his head. 

“I’m pretty sure she’d kill all of us. We burned all the bodies and I’ve got extra patrols checking any abandoned properties throughout the territory. If they’re anymore, we’ll find ‘em and kill ‘em.” Naythin looked everywhere except at Arie laying in the bed. “She won’t be able to tell anything happened. When she gets home, you guys’ll be too busy with the kid to worry about anything else.” 

Dean looked skeptically up at Naythin. “You really think so? And don’t shit me, man, I know where you live.”

Naythin held his hands up in front of him. “Scouts honor.” Lowering his hands to his knees, he took in a slow deep breath that completely filled his lungs and slowly exhaled. “Maybe at first, it might bother her but she’s tough and you’ll be there for her.” 

Dean searched Arie’s features before looking back up at Naythin. “Or we knock it all down and build her a new house for when the baby comes home. She won’t even have to know. We’ll build it on the same piece of land. We’ll toss some devil’s traps around, some goofer dust, salt and...Arie can put her wards back into place while I’m teachin’ my son how to say Christo.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything for a while. He just looked at Dean and slowly rolled the stool closer to him. When he was next to Dean, he leaned close so Arie wouldn’t hear. “Who are you kidding here? You may be worried about how Arie’s going to handle it but...how are _you_ going to handle it?” Naythin pushed away from Dean and let the stool roll back to the end of the bed. 

Dean didn’t confirm or deny anything and his features gave nothing of how he was feeling away, just like his Dad taught him all those years ago. “The same way I do everything, with a little help from my friends Jack, Jim and Jose.” 

Naythin nodded his head slowly and got to his feet. He looked at Arie for a moment as he raked his fingers through his hair and letting his arm fall to his side. He walked over to Dean and clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder and walked away. “Okay, John. Good luck with that.” 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “I am _nothing_ like my father.” 

Naythin stopped at the door and looked back at Dean. “No? Maybe not before, but you sure as hell are headed in that direction.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “You know nothing about my Dad, so stop tryin’ to pick a fight, alright?”

“Not trying to pick a fight. Those _friends_ of yours? Are they passed down father to son because from what I’ve heard he was pretty chummy with ‘em after yer Mom died.” Naythin pointed at Arie, his eyes narrowed to thin slits. “She’s not dead.” Dropping his arm, Naythin turned and walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall, he stopped the two guards. 

“I want to know every time he leaves that room, where he goes...everything. Got me?” When they nodded, Naythin jogged through the clinic and headed back upstairs. 

Dean refused to be pulled into some petty fight about the fact that he drank. It wasn’t a big deal for the past six years, and to dwell on it now seemed a little ridiculous. Especially since it really wasn’t anyone else’s business but his own. Apparently people found it convenient to forget about his stint in Hell. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned his attention back to Arie. His attention went back to the bandages and he opened one, laying it out to the side as he broke the stick of cleaning solution. Making sure that it was going to stand up and not spill, Dean turned his attention to changing Arie’s bandages. The first one he went to was the one on her chest. He peeled back her hospital gown and unfastened the snaps so he could have better access to the area. He saw the latex gloves out of the corner of his eye there on the wall and quickly, but carefully jumped up to grab a pair. Pulling them on, he sat back down in the chair and went to work easing the bandage off Arie’s chest wound. Once the bandage was removed he released the breath he’d been holding and wadded up the old bandage, tossing it over Arie and into the trashcan. “I’m Batman!” Dean praised himself with a grin and a slow nod as he turned his attention back to the wound. He reached for the cleansing solution and made sure that the sutured areas were well slathered with it along with the ends that seemed to be a lot less deep. Once he had it clean he grabbed the bandage and spread it out like the other one had been, then reached for the tape, taping it down to her skin, touching the area around the gash as gently as possible while still getting the tape to stick. Once he’d finished he allowed himself to relax. He rolled his shoulders and wished like hell Sam was there to pop his back into place. He blew out a breath and reached for the gown, fastening it back down and covering her up both with her gown and with the blanket. He had to get up and walk or his legs were gonna hate him after holding himself that stiffly. He pulled to his feet and walked around the bed. “I’m still here, I’m not leavin’ you. I’m just...I’m tryin’ to recover from changin’ yer bandages.” He chuckled at his own stupidity. He’d had the easy part. He leaned over and pressed his hands down on the end of her bed and lifted his head, looking up the length of her body. “I miss you, Ar. I know yer in there, but I miss you bein’ out here, with me.” 

Gordon waited until Dean stopped talking before slowly walking into the room. “I take it you plan on sleeping in here with them?” He crossed the room and went to the IV stand to check the levels in the bag. 

Dean immediately stood up like a kid being caught doing something they shouldn’t be. “Uh, yeah, if I can. I mean, is that okay?” he stammered. 

“Yes, of course it is. I’ll have another bed brought in. There’s plenty of room to have it next to Arie’s at night. Just be careful of her IV so it doesn’t get pulled out.” He walked around behind Dean to check the other machines. As he checked Arie’s heart monitor, he saw the fresh bandage. Standing up, he motioned Dean over next to him and pointed to the fetal heart monitor. “This button here...it turns off the alarm.” He held his hand up when he saw the panic in Dean’s face. “The alarm will go off if you take the belt off Arie’s abdomen without shutting it off first. I’m sure Arie would much rather have you changing the bandages then a nurse with ice cold hands.” He winked at Dean to try and ease his fears. Reached toward the belt on the side of Arie’s belly, he pointed to the small buckle. “Push the two ends in and it’ll release. You won’t have to worry about it not being tight enough when you put it back on, it’s elastic so it’ll always be tight. When you put it back on it’s important to remember the original location so we get a good reading, okay? Any questions?” 

Dean mumbled to himself what the doctor said and watched every movement that Gordon made so that he could remember it himself later. He nodded to each thing that the doctor said and at the end when he was asked if there were any questions he froze. “Um...a million of ‘em...I just can’t remember any of ‘em now that yer askin’ me.” 

“When you remember, just dial pound 44 on the house phone and it’ll ring in my office.” After doing a quick check on the leads on Arie’s chest, Gordon walked around the bed toward the door. “I don’t want you neglecting yourself, Dean. Eat. Sleep when you need to. Understood?” 

Dean nodded though he really didn’t feel like eating, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t want a thing until Arie was awake, but because he liked the doc, he nodded, and wished like hell that he didn’t have to lie to the man. “Thanks again.” 

“It’s what I’m here for. I’ll have that bed brought in.” Gordon left the room and stopped one of the nurses to have her wheel another bed into Arie’s room along with extra blankets and pillows. 

He walked around to the chair and sat back down in the chair. He sighed heavily and reached for the other package of bandages that the nurse had left. He hoped that doc would make sure they brought him clean bandages every day, but then he didn’t see why he wouldn’t. Unless of course he was supposed to know where they were kept. He tapped the bud in his ear. “Hey, it’s Dean. Dumb...and maybe a little weird, question; where do we, or where does the doc, keep the clean bandages?” 

Darren sat up when he heard Dean’s voice over the radio. Picking it up quickly, he pressed the talk button. “Hey, Dean. It’s Darren. They’re usually in the cabinet above the sink.” He paused for a second before continuing. “How uhh...how’s Arie and the baby?” 

Dean turned his head and looked over at the sink and noted the cabinet above it. “Gotcha. They’re uh…” He looked back at Arie and smiled a little sadly. “Arie’s kickin’ ass like she always does. She’s gonna be fine. The baby...uh, well he _is_ my kid so…” he chuckled, albeit fakely, to fill the empty space. “He uh...” He nodded despite the fact that no one would see him, at least not yet. “He’s holdin’ his own. Doc says he’s gonna be fine.” 

Darren smiled and nodded. “That’s great. It really is. If you need anything just let me know.” 

“Thanks, Darren. Oh and uh, I wanted to tell you, but with everything...Anyway, you did a really great job. I’m proud of you. I should get at changin’ bandages. You, uh, if you haven’t eaten or slept or both, get one of those lazy fuckers to take yer spot, y’hear me?” 

“Loud and clear and...thanks, Dean.” Darren stared at the radio for a minute before checking the schedule and calling in his relief an hour early. 

Dean tapped the ear bud twice and looked down at Arie. “They really are our adopted kids, aren’t they?” He chuckled at his own words and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling back he cleared his throat and sniffed, turning his attention to opening the second pack and getting everything ready so he could remove the bandage on her stomach and clean it then rebandage it. Once everything was sat out the way he needed it, he unfastened one arm of Arie’s gown and pulled to his feet. He stepped over to the monitor and pressed the alarm silence before reaching for the belt across Arie’s belly. He unfastened it just like the doctor showed him, and once he had it unfastened he waited for something to happen, when it didn’t he sighed with relief. “Musta done that right.” He turned his attention back to clearing the area so he could get the bandage changed and everything hooked back up. He peeled her gown back so that she was exposed enough that he could get to the bandage on her belly. He was about to change that when he noticed the curtain that was tied back and untied it then pulled it across the front of where Arie’s bed came to shield her from wandering wolves. Once he was satisfied that she wouldn’t be flashing the entire pack by accident, he carefully, gently peeled back the bandage, working his finger along with the tape so it didn’t pull too harshly against Arie’s skin. Once he had it off, the air he’d been holding left him in a whoosh. He felt like collapsing back in a chair but pressed on. He cleaned the area with the same solution as the last kit, and then worked at placing a new dressing on the wound. Once the gauze material was laid out over the wound he pulled a length of tape off the roll and used it to fasten one side of the bandage down. The second he pressed on her stomach, though it really wasn’t like he pressed _that_ hard, Arie’s heart monitor went off as her heart rate climbed higher and higher. “Oh shit. Fuck.” Dean jumped back and was at a loss of what to do. He rushed back to her bedside and leaned over the railing, smoothing a hand against her cheek, pushing back strands of black hair from her face. “Ar, Ar, it’s okay. It’s okay, Ar. It’s me.” None of his soothing words seemed to be helping. Dean tapped the ear bud. “Somebody get Doc Michaels in here. NOW! Arie’s heart is...the rate….Shit, shit, shit. Get the doctor! Hurry up!” 

Gordon and Nettie ran into the room and took up positions on either side of Arie’s bed. “Nettie, turn the alarm off.” He lowered the rail, pulled out a small pen light, peeled back Arie’s eyelids and checked her pupils. Turning off the light, he looked at Dean and motioned him over. “Come here.” Gordon stepped aside and gave Dean some room. “Get up on the bed, lay next to her and talk to her. It doesn’t matter what you say. She’s having a flashback.” 

Going around to the other side of Arie’s bed, Gordon pulled a long strip of tape from the roll and held it just over the bandage. “It’s going to get worse when I put this on but you have to talk to her, understand?” When Dean nodded, Gordon lay the tape along the edge of the bandage, held his breath and ran his finger along it from Arie’s sternum down to the underside of her belly. As quickly as he could, he pulled the fetal heart monitor belt up over the bandage and rebuckled it. He turned and watched the monitor and silently begged the numbers to start going down instead of up. 

Dean was certain that it had been something he’d done wrong. He’d stepped back and watched helplessly. When Doc waved him over he was sure it was going to be to yell at him over whatever it was he had done and some part of Dean remembered the kid that use to do that when his father would wave him over in the same way. He shook himself out of his thoughts and paid strict attention to the doctor and to what he said. He wasn’t so sure about climbing on the bed with Arie when she was this agitated, but if that was what Doc Michaels wanted, that’s what he’d do. He carefully climbed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Arie, holding her close against him. He nodded to the doctor’s instructions and started to speak only to nod once again to more of what the doctor was telling him. Once the doctor was finished he leaned into Arie and smoothed her hair back with one hand. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that, Ar. It’s okay. Yer safe now. I’m here. The doc is here. Naythin. We even have Ty back. You’re okay. You’re safe. We killed those sonsabitches. Yer here now, with me. It’s okay, baby. Just relax. I gotcha, Ar. I gotcha.” 

Gordon stared at the monitor as Arie’s heart rate reached 140 beats per minute. Dipping his head down, he spoke as quietly as he could to Nettie. “Get the crash cart ready but do not under any circumstances let Dean see what you’re doing.” He looked back up at the monitor and swore under his breath as the numbers rose to 142. “Dean, keep talking to her. You may have to get some tough love in there.” 

Dean glanced up at the doc and couldn’t miss the concern in the man’s eyes and his heart lurched painfully in his chest. He looked back down at Arie and tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Arie, listen to me, Damn it, yer okay! Would I LIE to you about something like that? You are safe, our son is safe. But you need to get a grip, Ar. If you don’t fight this thing, this fear, you are gonna leave me and take our son with you! Is that what you want? Huh? Is it? Then FIGHT! Ar! I’m right here.” He picked up her hand and put it against his face, let her feel every part of it, even the tears that silently rolled down his cheeks. “You’re safe, with me, baby. I’ve got you, Ar. I got you.” 

Gordon felt Nettie touch his arm letting him know the cart was ready. He held up his hand as Arie’s heart rate reached 145 beats per minute and leveled out. He glanced at Dean and back to the monitor. “Come on, Arie. Calm down, girl.” He whispered. Right as he lowered his hand for Nettie to bring the cart around, the numbers started to drop. One at a time and very slowly but they were dropping. “That’s it, Dean. Now you’ve got her attention. Keep it up. Whatever your saying, keep it up.” He stared at the monitor as the numbers started to drop at a steady pace. “That’s it, son. She’s coming back. Good job.” As soon as her heart rate hit 99 he exhaled and leaned against the counter for a minute before turning toward the bed. With a final look at the monitor, Gordon walked around the bed to Dean’s side. Looking up at Nettie, he motioned her to leave the room and close the door behind her. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Dean. Raising his other hand, he placed it on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You did a fine job, son. A fine job.” 

Dean barely noticed the handkerchief that Doc Michaels handed him and when he did he tried to hide his face a little. The thanks he mumbled was even more garbled by the way he’d buried his face in Arie’s hair to hide the fact that he’d been crying. Once he managed to clean his face up with the handkerchief that Gordon had given him, he picked his head up and looked up at him and slowly shook his head. “You can’t let her leave me. You can’t let her go. The baby...I love him already but...Arie’s...she has to be okay...over everything else.” 

Gordon kept his hand on Dean’s shoulder as he raised his hip and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Arie’s face and back to Dean. “I’ve done all I can. It’s up to her at this point. I don’t think...after what just happened that you have to worry about her going anywhere.” Gordon slid his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck and wrapped his fingers around it and held on. “You brought her back. Not me...not Nettie. You did that. She listened to you and came back for you. Understand? Keep talking to her. Right now, you’re her lifeline.” Gordon stood up and checked the IV bag one more time. “I’ll come back in an hour and check on you two.” He gave Dean’s shoulder one more squeeze before walking out of the room. 

Dean pulled Arie’s gown back to rights and fastened the tiny snaps before he climbed into her bed and pulled her half on top of him, making sure to not hit any of the leads or pinch off her IV or accidentally rip it out. It wasn’t a very comfortable position that it left him in, but he didn’t care. She’d know he was there because her face was turned toward his neck and her hand lay on his chest, his own lightly lying atop it to hold it there so she could feel each and every breath that he took. He’d keep her there by God. And he’d make damn sure she never had anything to remember that horrific night. He tapped the ear bud. “It’s Dean, I want the farm house torn down to its foundations. Once it is, I want to be notified. I’ll have Bobby put in a hunter’s security system. And then, and only then I want a new home built in its place. And I want it done by the end of the month.” He didn’t wait for an argument, he didn’t wait to find out that it was undoable. With enough power and money nothing was undoable. And he didn’t wait to hear Naythin’s snide remarks, he simply tapped the ear bud twice and closed his eyes as he held Arie close. 

Darren stared at his radio for a full minute before he could move. Running a hand through his hair, he reached for the list of pack contractors and called Ty’s brother in law, Blake to arrange the demolition of the farm house and make arrangements to have it rebuilt. When he hung up with Blake, Darren cleared his throat and picked up the radio. “Dean. It’s Darren. Blake, Ty’s brother in law is on it. Said he can have the house down in 48 hours once we get everything moved out and put in storage.” He moved the radio away from his face and let it rest on his knee. 

Dean smiled wide and tapped the bud in his ear. “Awesome. Remind me to give you a raise. And uh, weren’t you supposed to go eat? Or go to bed? Or have a day off? Somethin’?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way out.” Darren looked up as his relief walked in and he waved him over. “I’ll call the moving company before I leave to arrange movers. Uhhh...is there anything...odd we need to remove before they get to the house?” 

Dean smirked. “What, you mean the sex swing?” 

Darren looked up at Mitch and blinked. He mouthed _sex swing_? and looked back at the radio. “Well...that’s uhh...not exactly what I meant but uhh...ya know, whatever trips yer trigger...I guess.” He dropped the radio on the desk and had a sudden urge to wash his hands. 

Dean started laughing and couldn’t stop when he tapped his ear bud. “You people are so easy.” He fought to catch his breath. “No, no sex swings, no weird hunter traps, nothing really weird other than Arie’s witchy stuff but that’s not too odd really. As for the devil’s traps all over and the salt lines…” He shrugged a shoulder “Most people wouldn’t even know what they were. I think we’re safe. Have Naythin make a run through since I’ve taught him the most when it comes to huntin’.” 

“Alright. I’ll take care of it before I head out.” He looked up at Mitch who was holding his hand out for the radio. “Hang on, Mitch has some info for ya.” He handed him the radio and went to do what Dean asked. 

“Hey Dean, Mitch here. Listen. We got the Impala back to the pack house and had the back seat cleaned up. Ty’s doin’ real good. He’ll be in the hospital a couple more days just to be on the safe side but he’s up and talkin’ already.” He walked to one of the small computers to turn the GPS off on the Impala. 

“Aw, man, that’s awesome news. I’m glad Ty’s doin’ so good. Tell him to hang in there for me and that if I could be there I would. And I won’t lie, it’s good to know my baby’s home. Thanks for the update, Mitch. I really appreciate it.” He shushed Arie when he saw her heart beat rise two points but it came right back down. And it was only then that he relaxed again. “I hate to run instead of checkin’ on everybody more but I’m kinda stuck. Just let everyone know I’m thinkin’ about them. Arie too.” 

“Don’t worry about it. She’s tucked in the garage with a tarp over her. Take care’a yer family, man.” Mitch lowered the radio and looked over at Darren. “How close was it?”

Darren looked up from the phone list, raised his hand and pressed his thumb and forefinger together. “That close. That. Fucking. Close.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Gordon sat behind his desk, elbows resting on the blotter with his face buried in his hands. Slowly raising his head, he reached down and slid one of the drawers open and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass. He poured half a glass and replaced the bottle. Sitting back in his chair, he swirled the scotch in the glass and stared it. Gordon ran through the list of medications Arie was getting and the dose amounts to keep her in the coma. If simply changing a bandage set her off like that he considered raising the dose to put her in a deeper coma. Dean had been able to reach her...this time, but at some point he may not be there to pull her back and Gordon didn’t want to think about what could happen. 

It wasn’t just Arie that was at risk. Gordon had two patients to worry about and the effects of the drug on the baby had him worried. Raising the glass to his lips, Gordon emptied it in one swallow. Growling from the burn, he set the glass on his desk. Reaching for his desk calendar, Gordon picked up a pen and counted ten days and circled the large square. Ten days and he’d start reducing the medication to bring Arie out of the coma. The side effects of the drug had the potential to bring on vivid dreams and nightmares so he wanted to talk to Dean about it before hand. Looking down at his watch, Gordon pushed his chair away from the desk and headed for Arie’s room. 

Naythin stood in the middle of the living room at the farm house and looked around. The place was eerily quiet as if the house knew it’s owners weren’t well. He just hoped Arie wouldn’t be pissed at Dean for tearing it down. Naythin walked toward the steps and gave the first two steps a pass and stretched his leg up to the third. He could _see_ the dead vampire on the floor and didn’t want to step in the same place it’s body had been. If it still gave him the creeps, he could only imagine what it would do to Arie. He stopped at the small landing and looked out over the living room. Leaning on the banister, he looked up at the ceiling. 

“Listen here, house, I know Arie has you warded up the ass in protection spells, hex bags and whatever, but you need to let us do this, got me? You let those guys come in here and tear you down so we can help Arie. We’re not being dicks here.” He dropped his head to his chest and chuckled. “I’m talkin’ to a fuckin’ house. I’ve lost it. Just...lost it.” Shaking his head, Naythin continued up the stairs and checked each bedroom. The front room was clear, nothing in there that would raise and red flags. He checked Dean and Arie’s room next. It was just like it had been the other day. A few of Arie’s witchy things were around but again...nothing out of the ordinary. The baby’s room was next and it took Naythin a few minutes before he could walk in. The thought of what had happened in there made his blood boil. His wolf started pacing and Naythin had to choke back a growl. He crossed the room, bent down and picked up the large teddy bear that the guys from the security team had bought for the baby. Naythin brushed it off and set it gently inside the crib. The closet door had been repaired and put back on its hinges. The floor had been cleaned and any trace of blood, Arie’s and the Vampires, were gone. The window next to the crib had been replaced after the vampire had jumped through it and got away. So far the patrols hadn’t found him but they would, eventually and when they did Naythin was going to enjoy watching Dean rip the guy to shreds. 

Going back to Dean and Arie’s room, Naythin picked up one of Dean’s duffel bags and put a couple changes of clothes in it. Jeans, t-shirts, socks...the guy was gonna have to go commando because there was no way Naythin was gonna rifle through his underwear drawer. Crossing the hall, he packed up Dean’s toiletries and tucked the small bag inside the duffel. When he was satisfied, Naythin slowly walked to the living room and gave the place one last going over. Looking up at the ceiling one more time, he raised his hand and pointed up. “I mean it, house. We’ll rebuild you and you’ll be ten times better.” With one last look, Naythin opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. Closing the door, he made sure it was locked before descending the stairs and heading for his truck. Tossing the duffel through the open back window, Naythin opened the driver’s side door and climbed inside. Leaning on the steering wheel, he looked back at the house before starting the truck and backing out of the driveway. 

Dean had dozed there with Arie tucked tight against him. He hadn’t thought sleep would be possible with the way his body had to contort so that he wouldn’t be laying on any of the cords or cutting off the flow of her IV tubes. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arie’s temple, humming softly as he stretched as best as he could in the confined space. He lifted a hand and rubbed the side of Arie’s stomach, an adoring smile curving his lips. He blinked a couple times and rolled partway over in an attempt to see the time and then rolled back, nuzzling up against Arie. He’d managed to get an arm beneath her shoulders so that he was cradling her head and shoulders in the crook of one arm while his hand never strayed too far from her stomach. 

Gordon stood in the doorway reluctant to disturb the pair. He knew Dean had to be exhausted if not physically but mentally. It was a lot to take in considering Arie’s condition. Pushing away from the door, he cleared his throat and crossed the room stopping on the opposite side of the bed so he could see all the monitors and Dean wouldn’t have to get up. “How we doing?” 

Dean cracked an eye open and lifted his head so he could actually have a conversation with the doc rather than laying there half attached at the hip to Arie. He nodded to the doctor’s question. He yawned wide and tried to hide it as he turned his head and lifted his hand from Arie’s belly long enough to cup it over his mouth. “Mm, sorry. Uh, she...I guess she’s good. No more crazy heartbeats anyway.” He let his eyes move over the doctors features and quirked a brow. “What is it?” He shook his head. “An’ don’t tell me nothin’, half a hunter’s job is to read people.” 

The corner of Gordon’s mouth lifted in a small lopsided smile. “You are very perceptive.” He checked Arie’s vitals before looking back at Dean and leaning on the counter behind him. “I’m concerned about her reaction to the bandage change. Right now, she’s at the level someone would be during surgery...maybe a little deeper but not much. If it happens again and you’re not here…” He let the sentence drop off before continuing. “An option is to adjust the medication to put her in a deeper coma so she won’t have as much awareness of what’s going on around her. My worry on that is the possible side effects on the baby. They’re minimal but they’re there. It could slow his heartbeat.” Gordon reached over for the stool and pulled it to him with his leg. Taking a seat, he leaned his forearms on the edge of Arie’s bed. “At the opposite end, once we start reducing the medication that’s keeping Arie in the coma she will start to have very vivid dreams and nightmares. It’s a common side effect and can’t be helped. If they start, I think we should consider doing a C section.” 

Dean looked from the doc to Arie and back to the doc. He shook his head, his eyes somewhat wide, looking utterly lost. “I don’t...I’ll be here. I won’t leave her side. Then she’ll be okay, right? As long as I stay here then...you won’t have to put her into a deeper coma.” His eyes flickered down to her stomach and back at the doc. “I dunno what to do...what would you do? If it was your wife...or daughter, what would you do? Maybe...should I try to heal her? I know that Cas can’t because of the silver but…” 

This was the part Gordon hated about being a doctor. “I can’t tell you what I’d do because I’m not sitting where you are. Staying with her will help, yes but can you honestly say you can do that for the next ten days straight? I’d rather you didn’t attempt to do any healing...your way. We know you can’t turn it on and off and you’re not exactly 100%.” Gordon leaned back and sighed slowly. “We won’t increase the meds...yet. The next bandage change, I want to be here just in case she reacts. I think what we should do is have you talk to her...tell her what’s happening and hopefully we don’t have a repeat of earlier.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good. I like that plan.” He felt so helpless, and Dean Winchester was use to fixing things, this was driving him crazy. “What can I do to help? I just...I feel like...there has to be something that I can do. Maybe...I could call Cas...or...I dunno.” He was grasping at straws and he knew it. Cas had told him time and again that he couldn’t heal a Lycan whose blood was poisoned with silver. It was beyond his abilities. And since Lycan’s are considered _monsters_ , to angels especially, it was doubtful that there was anyone else up there that could try and help Cas. “She gets agitated whenever I get out of bed. I went to the bathroom earlier and...I dunno she was just...scared?” He shook his head. “I dunno what to call it. But whatever it was it shot her heartbeat up a little, and then, as soon as I got back into bed with her, she calmed down and it’s stayed where it is now.” 

Gordon looked at Arie for a few minutes trying to see anything that might help. “She’s hanging on to your voice, your touch and your scent. The only thing I can suggest is, and this may sound silly but I’ve seen it work, put a t-shirt over one of the pillows and use it as a substitute for when you need to shower etc. She’ll have your scent and the feel of the pillow will...fool her into thinking you’re still there. Naythin called earlier, he’s on his way back with some clothes for you that way you don’t have to go upstairs to the suite and change.” Gordon pushed away from the counter and walked around the bed and stood next to Dean. “Get some sleep, will you? I’ll have Kristof send some food down later.” Gordon gave Dean a reassuring smile and left the room. Halfway down the hall, he saw Naythin coming through the doors and stopped him. 

“Don’t stay too long. He needs to rest as much as she does.” Nodding to Naythin, Gordon walked toward the stairs to talk to Kristof about having food brought to Dean. 

Naythin watched the doc walk away before turning back toward Arie’s room. He stopped just outside the door, adjusted his grip on the duffel bag and slowly pushed the door open. “Dean? You awake?” 

After Doc Michaels had left, Dean resumed his earlier position, cuddled up to Arie with his face half buried in her hair, breathing in her scent as much as she was his. At the sound of Naythin’s voice, Dean cracked open an eye and nodded. “Yeah, I’m up.” 

Naythin slowly walked into the room and stopped at the foot of Arie’s bed. He set the duffel bag on the stool and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “I grabbed some stuff from the house...jeans, couple t-shirts and your bathroom stuff. Figured you weren’t going anywhere to change.” He looked up at all the machines, his eyes got a little too wide and Naythin had to look back down at the railing in front of him. “Did a walk through on the house. Movers will be there in the morning to start packing it up.” He shifted his weight on his feet and glanced over at Dean. “You sure this is a good idea?” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly lifted his head, glancing back to make sure Arie was okay before turning his head and his attention back to Naythin. “Am I sure what’s a good idea?” 

“Tearin’ the house down. You know how she feels ‘bout that place.” Naythin rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet slowly because he really didn’t know what else to do. 

“Tearin’ that place down to the ground is the only thing I _do_ know is a good idea. I don’t want her to relive what happened there every damn day, or every damn time she goes into our son’s room. No, I _know_ this is a good idea. The place needs to be leveled. Once it is, before any building is done, I told Darren and Mitch to get a hold of Bobby. We’re gonna lock that place down, Hunter style.” 

“Alright. It’s your call.” Naythin looked over at Arie and back at Dean. “How she doin’?” 

Dean shook his head. “You mean right now or when I tried to change the bandage on her stomach? I nearly lost her. She was having a flashback about what those sonsabitches did to her and her pulse was skyrocketing.”

“The patrols are checking every empty building in the territory. Haven’t found the one that jumped out the bedroom window but we will.” Naythin listened to the steady whooshing sound of the baby’s heartbeat. He had his own set of flashbacks and quickly pushed them away. “If you need anything let me know.” Naythin ran a hand over his face and tugged at the corners of his mustache. “Doc said to keep it short so...I’ll take off.” 

Dean nodded. “You let me know when you find the bastard.” He nodded to the rest of what Naythin said and watched the kid turn to leave. “Hey, Naythin,” he called and waited for the kid to turn around. “I uh, sorry I’ve been an ass.” 

“You’re entitled to be an ass considering. Get some sleep.” He looked at Arie one more time before turning again and walking through the doors and back to the stairs to check in with the patrols. 

Dean gave a barely there nod in response and laid his head back down, snuggling close to Arie, one hand going to her belly, which he rubbed in circles lightly with the palm of his hand. “I love you,” he whispered against the back of her ear. “Don’t leave me, Ar, okay? Just...don’t go…”

_Arie rolled over on the couch and stretched her arms over her head. She was reluctant to crawl out from under the blanket, it was warm, comfortable and had Dean’s scent all over it. With a lazy smile, she kicked her legs out from under it and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and running her fingers through her hair tugging gently at the knots and tangles. Pushing the blanket off her lap, Arie stood up, turned toward the kitchen and froze. There was a woman standing at the counter stirring a cup of coffee and smiling at her._

_“Well now. There you are.” She smiled as she blew on the coffee and carefully took a sip. “God, I missed this stuff.” Setting the mug down, Ellen leaned back on the counter, crossing her booted feet at the ankles. “Come on over. I don’t bite.” She waved Arie over, the smile never falling._

_Arie looked around carefully. Yeah, she was in her house and everything looked the same. She looked down at herself, both hands covered her very flat belly. “Where..?” Panic filled her eyes, her heart started to race and her hands shook._

_“Whoa, honey. Calm down. You’re okay.” Ellen hurried over to Arie’s side and gently led her to the kitchen table. Pulling out a chair, she eased Arie down into it._

_Arie’s hands didn’t move from her belly as she looked up at the woman. “Who are you and how did you get into my house? Where’s my son?”_

_Ellen pulled a chair close to Arie and sat down. “Your boy is just fine. As for me?” Ellen patted Arie on the knee and smiled. “Name’s Ellen Harvelle. Nice to finally meet you, Arie. Dean told me all about you.” Leaning back in her chair, Ellen looked around the room. “The gettin’ in part...that was a little tricky. You’re good...scary good. I tried to get the layout from Dean but…”She shook her head and sighed. “He’s got all those damn walls of his up harder this time than I’ve ever seen. I’ve uhhh been keepin’ an eye on him...and you too.” Ellen leaned forward and gently tapped Arie’s temple. “You were a little easier to get to. I figured your house would be less of a shock than say the Roadhouse for us to meet in.”_

_Arie looked around the kitchen trying to understand just what Ellen was talking about. “Wait. You’re dead. You died. Did I…? Am I…?”_

_Shaking her head slowly, Ellen stood up to get her coffee mug. “No. You’re not dead. What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_Arie looked down at the table top, her forehead furrowed as she tried to put the pieces back together. “I was in the baby’s room. Someone was coming up the stairs, it wasn’t Dean, it was..” Arie’s head shot up and she looked at Ellen. “Vampires. There were vampires in the house.”_

_Ellen nodded slowly as she returned to the table. “Yeah. You got hurt pretty bad. The injuries made you go into labor early. You’re in a coma, hon.”_

_“How are you here?”_

_“I’m the closest thing Dean has to a mother since his died.” Ellen's face lost all of its humor. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. “I’m here to get you to understand what makes Dean tick. I know you **think** you know but honey, you’re gonna lose him if you don’t listen up.”_

Dean dozed off and on, always waking with a start to check on Arie. He kept a close eye on her heart monitor. It was the last thing he saw when he fell asleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. He wasn’t sure what he would do if there ever came a time that he woke to seeing a flat line going across the screen. He’d been down that dark road before, after Sam. But this road would make that one look like a sunny day at Cinderella’s castle. He lifted the hand from her belly and ran a hand down one of her arms, threading his fingers with hers before returning his hand to her stomach so that they were both touching it. He allowed himself the luxury of relaxing, just a little bit as he stared down at their joined hands, the whooshing of the baby’s heartbeat filling his ears. 

_Arie sat back in her chair and stared at the woman. “What do you mean, lose him?” She had a pretty good idea what Ellen meant but hearing someone else say it always seemed to drive the idea home._

_Ellen dropped her head and looked at the toes of her boots before standing and walking around the table. “How many times a night does he get up?”_

_The question shocked Arie a little. “Uhh...once or twice, I think? Why?”_

_“Knowing Dean, it’s more like two or three. How many devil’s traps are there in the house?”” Ellen continued to walk around the kitchen not looking at anything in particular._

_“There’s one by each door and the barns, too. What does this have to do with me supposedly losing Dean?” Arie was starting to get a little frustrated at the interrogation._

_Ellen stopped her tour of the kitchen and looked back at Arie. “Why did he put the devil’s traps, the salt lines, the runes in holy oil on the windows and the extra hex bags all over the property?”_

_Arie looked at the window above the kitchen sink and frowned. “To keep whatever's out there out.”_

_Ellen rolled her eyes and walked back to the table and took Arie’s hands in hers. “It’s like pullin’ teeth with you, sweetheart. He did all of it because he’s trying to keep you safe and you’ve done nothing but fight him the whole way. You have to let him do his job.”_

_Arie looked down at their hands, her eyes bugged a little as she realized she was holding hands with a ghost. “He doesn’t have to do it all by himself.”_

_Ellen huffed. “You can thank his Daddy for that but it’s who Dean is now and you’re never going to change him. He may ease up maybe but deep down in his soul, Dean is a protector and you have to let him protect you and that son of yours.”_

_Raising her eyes back up to meet Ellen’s, Arie swallowed hard. “And if I don’t?”_

_Ellen let go of Arie’s hands and sat back in her chair. “If you don’t? He’s going to back to doing what he’s done all his life. He’ll hunt, and you might see him once or twice a year if you’re lucky.”_

_Arie’s heart started to race. The thought of Dean leaving had her chest clench tight and it was suddenly really hard to breath._

Dean’s head snapped up, and just like that, he wasn’t sleepy anymore. His eyes searched Arie’s features and looked up at the heart monitor, watching her heart beat steadily climb. He looked back down at Arie and shook her. “I’m right here, Ar. I’m here. Yer okay, baby. I’m here.” He grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheek. “You feel that? That’s me, right here next to you. Yer okay.” He glanced up at the monitor again then down at Arie. He moved her hand to his chest, placing it directly over his heart. “Arie, listen to me. Feel that? Feel my heart, Ar? You have to calm down, copy the rhythm, baby.” He looked up at her face and noticed that her eyes were darting behind her closed lids. Was she dreaming? He glanced toward the doors and looked back at Arie. “Baby, please hear me. C’mon. Relax for me. Yer gonna get the baby all upset if you don’t calm down.” He blinked several times to make certain he wasn’t going to wind up the one upset rather than the baby. 

_Arie slowly raised her fist and rubbed at the center of her chest. She could feel the area slowly warm up and it spread out until she started to relax. Taking in a slow breath, she looked up at Ellen and found the woman smiling at her. “What?”_

_Ellen looked up at the ceiling briefly and back at Arie. “You feel that? That warmth...that easing in your chest? That’s love, honey. The strongest most powerful thing in the world and Dean is overflowing with it for you, and I know you love him just as much but you are….beyond stubborn. Neither one is willing to give and at some point one of you is going to break.” Ellen leaned forward and put her hand on Arie’s knee. “He hasn’t left your side for longer than it takes him to shower. I know you did the same for him when he pulled that bonehead move of his but it always comes back to how much he loves you and what he won’t do to protect you. I can’t say it enough. Let. Him.”_

Dean sighed with relief when the numbers started to drop and slowly evened out. “Tryin’ to keep me on my toes, eh?” he sighed heavily and all but collapsed back down on the bed beside Arie. After a minute of trying to calm his own heart, Dean pulled Arie close once more and pressed a kiss to her temple. He settled in for an evening of watching the heart monitor on the other side of Arie’s bed. He lay there in the relative quiet, only the whooshing of their son’s heartbeat marred the otherwise silence in the room, and stared at the monitor, watching the jagged lines as they moved across the screen and the numbers next to it, like it was his job to do so. 

Naythin pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. He loved his bed...really really loved his bed. Raising his arm, he latched onto another pillow and pulled it closer and relaxed every muscle in his body so he could get some much needed sleep. His phone going off on the nightstand jarred him awake as he tossed a pillow at it. The damn thing kept right on ringing. Rolling over onto his back, Naythin fumbled for the phone and brought it to his ear. “This had better be really important.” 

“We found him.” 

Three words of the blessed English language that had Naythin sitting upright in bed so fast his spine cracked. “Where.” 

Throwing off the sheet and blanket, Naythin pulled his clothes on from where he’d dropped them on the floor next to his bed. Sitting on the mattress, he cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he laced up his boots. 

“Crete. The asshole was headed back here.” Mitch’s voice was distant and a bit muffled. 

“Alright. Don’t put a mark on him. Bring him...take him to the cabin we used for Ditto. I gotta tell Dean.” He ended the call, went to the closet, opened his gun safe and took out his Glock and two clips. Reaching in the back of the safe, he pulled out a black thigh holster, strapped it to his right thigh and settled his Glock inside it. Closing the safe, he twisted the tumbler and left his room, taking the stairs slowly as he ran through every interrogation technique the Geneva Convention frowned upon. 

Naythin stopped outside Arie’s room and pointed to the stairs, “Take a break guys.” The two guards looked at him for a second as if trying to decide if they should leave. “Look. Just go for a walk to the kitchen and come back.” When they finally walked away, Naythin slowly opened the door and stepped inside. 

Hugging the wall so he didn’t surprise Dean, Naythin cleared his throat to get Dean’s attention. “I hate to bother you but…” He looked at the bandages on Arie and his lip slowly curled in a silent snarl. “We found him.” 

Dean didn’t move a muscle when Naythin came in but he tracked him out of the corner of one eye, he’d known the kid was there long before he’d bothered to clear his throat. What he said next had Dean sitting upright in the bed. “Where?” He inquired as he reached back and grabbed a handful of cotton material, pulling his tee up and over his head. 

“Crete. About twenty miles from here. Mitch’s crew is taking him to the cabin we used to get info outta Ditto.” He watched Dean pull his shirt over his head and frowned. “Dean, what are you doing?” 

Instead of answering, he pointed to the pillow on the bed they’d pulled in for him, the bed he’d never used. “Hand me that pillow, would ya?” 

Naythin reached for the pillow and handed it to Dean before he even realized he’d done it. “Again. What are you doing, Dean?” 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin as he worked on dressing the pillow. If dressing his son was going to be this hard the kid might just have to go around naked. Not like he’d really stand out much since half the damn pack walked around naked or close to it. “If I don’t tell you, how many more times do you think you’ll ask me?” He grinned as he glanced up at Naythin. 

Lowering his attention to his dressed pillow, he slowly and careful pulled from the bed. “Doc’s idea,” he murmured softly. “Made Arie a pacifier, more or less,” He shrugged a shoulder and reached for one of Arie’s hands, wrapping it around the pillow as he pressed it close so she could still smell him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips then pulled back. He stepped away from the bed and eyed Arie for a couple minutes before moving or saying anything. 

He turned around and grabbed one of the tees off the pile that had been brought in for him, that still sat on the end of the bed he’d never used. Pulling it over his head he grabbed his boots and a pair of socks, then turned toward Naythin then and waved a hand toward the door. “Let’s go. Everything I need’s in the Impala’s trunk.” 

“Go? Wait. He’ll wait. We’ll put him on ice until Arie’s better. You can’t...go, Dean.” He looked at Arie, his eyes going to the bandages, the baby’s heart monitor and back to her face. “No. Stay here.” 

Dean looked between Arie and Naythin again and again, uncertain of just what he should do. He tried to think of what Arie would want him to do, and he came up blank yet again. She’d want a piece of the vamp alright, but she also wouldn’t want to leave Dean alone. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out, nodding. He tossed his boots onto the floor and his socks back onto the bed. “Yeah, okay...but he waits for me. He did this to _my_ family. I want a piece of his ass. I’m gonna take him down, slow and painfully.” 

Naythin exhaled loudly and relaxed. “You got it. No one’s gonna touch him.” He turned to leave but stopped halfway to the door. “There’s gonna be a long line to get a piece of him.” He walked to the door, pushed it open and stepped out into the hall. Lycan’s were a tough bunch but no matter what, you didn’t mess with kids. They were too precious to the pack. 

“Yeah well, the bastard’s mine. All mine,” Dean shot back. His mind flashed to Hell and the things he’d done there. “Trust me, he’ll get what’s comin’ to him.” He walked back over to the bed and pulled the pillow away from Arie and pressed himself up against her instead. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, then her throat and settled himself there, breathing in lungfuls of her scent.

The next ten days were a blur. Dean couldn’t have told you the time or the date, at any given moment, if his life had depended on it. He only left Arie long enough to go to the bathroom, he’d even gone so far as to eat his meals in bed beside Arie, talking to her as he devoured his food. Doc Michaels at one point had to all but force Dean to go take a shower promising that he would sit with Arie until Dean returned to her side. He’s listened in on things with the ear bud that Naythin had given him, but he hadn’t said much to anyone, about anything. Even when Naythin reamed an ass or two, Dean remained silent on the matter. Arie’s heart rate seemed to stay down for the most part when he changed her bandages, though he did as Doc Michaels had suggested and talked to her the entire time, telling her what he was doing and telling her what day it was, having over heard it from time to time over the ear bud when someone would mention how thankful they were that it was payday. He even went as far as brushing her hair a little, not that he had any idea how to really do anything with it, but the tangles and rats nests were getting to be pretty bad. One of the nurses had come to do it one night and all it had taken was a look from Dean to have her hurrying back out of the room, leaving the brush behind. He kinda figured that if she’d been awake she’d have killed him for the way he brushed it, but at least he got the tangles out. It wasn’t his fault if her sides and the front were a little mixed up and he wasn’t too sure where the two long sections went and then there were the bangs which, had it been Dean’s hair he would have just shaved off because he really couldn’t figure them out either. Sleep had become something of the past. Luckily his body caught on again real fast, since he and Sam use to work all hours of the night, rising bright and early the next morning only to do it all over again, if they got to sleep at all.

When the day came that Gordon announced that he would be cutting back Arie’s medications, Dean was both delighted and terrified. He held onto her hand, like she might fall off a cliff if he didn’t, and maybe on some level, that was true. He sat there on Arie’s bed, holding Arie’s hand in one of his own while his other hand lay against her belly, the closest he could come to holding onto his son, as he stared, wide eyed, at the doctor as Gordon tapered back the amount of meds that flowed through Arie’s IV. 

Gordon could understand Dean’s apprehension but there was little he could do to lessen them. “We’re going to do this slowly. I’m hoping that it’ll keep any adverse reactions to a bare minimum.” He checked to make sure the IV bag was secure on the pole as he watched Arie’s heart monitor. “She’ll start to move around as the meds are decreased so watch for it. If she does start to have nightmares I may have to restrain her so she doesn’t injure herself or the baby.” Gordon knew it wasn’t what Dean wanted to hear but he wasn’t going to hide anything from him either. 

Dean simply, numbly nodded to everything that Doc Michaels said, until he mentioned restraining her. He started to object, but the man’s reasonings made sense. Still, that didn’t mean that he had to like it. “I…” Dean had to pause and clear his throat before he could continue. “If she does...start to seem dangerous to herself, or the baby...Let me try to calm her down first? I understand why you said what you did, but I just think it would only scare her more.” 

Gordon crossed his arms over his chest and put on his doctor face. “The restraints are a last resort. If you can keep her calm then we won’t use them but you can’t fight me on this. Understand?” 

A muscle pulsed in Dean’s jaw as he bit back the automatic response he would have given every other person on the planet, doctors included since he really didn’t have much use for them. He would have roared that he can fight any damn thing he wanted to and then proceed to show the quack just how well he could do it. But that was before Doc Michaels. Nerdy little man, but everything he’d witnessed about him said that he was a fine doctor, with his patients’ best interests at heart. Finally, he slowly gave a barely there nod, though his body didn’t relax, nor did the hardened look on his face change. 

“Good. I’m glad we agree.” He looked down at the half eaten meal on the tray next to Arie’s bed. “Now finish eating. You’re no good to Arie or the baby if you get sick.” Gordon walked around Arie’s bed and left the room. When he got back to his office, he watched the clock and hoped that the nightmares stayed away. 

Dean wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit something more than he had in a very, very long time. His eyes slid closed as he drew in lungfuls of air and forced himself to breath slowly. Forced himself to calm down. How could he ever calm Arie if he was a wreck to begin with? He looked over at his plate and, maybe for the first time ever, Dean Winchester wasn’t hungry anymore. 

Ellen stood in the corner of the room and stared at the back of Dean’s head. The more she listened the more she wanted to march over to him and smack him. Shaking her head, Ellen walked over to Arie’s bed and stood just to the side of her head across from Dean. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Dean Winchester you listen good. Pull yer head outta your ass and do what’s right here. You’re all she’s got right now and that thread that’s keepin’ the two of you together is slowly starting to fray. Don’t screw this up or I swear I will kick yer ass.” Ellen had never bothered with the whole ghost thing before but this time she made the tray rattle just a bit. Just enough to get Dean’s attention before slowly fading away. 

Staring at the IV bag and then the heart monitor, back and forth, back and forth. Dean heaved a heavy sigh and blew out a breath...that fogged in the chill in the room. _Sonuvabitch! What the hell? Can’t they ever catch a break?_ , Dean turned his head and looked around the room. What he wouldn’t give for his EMF meter right about now. His brow knitted and he strained to listen. He reached up and took the ear bud out of his ear for a minute as he listened. If he didn’t know better he’d swear that was Ellen Harvelle’s voice bitching at him. The clattering of the tray the remainder of his food sat on had his head snapping to the side, staring down at it. 

_Arie sat at the kitchen table and waited for Ellen to come back. The idea that she’d been carrying on a conversation with a ghost was getting easier to deal with. When Ellen walked in through the back door, Arie stood up quickly. “What happened?”_

_“Arguing with the doctor. I like that doc, I really do. Well, maybe not flat out arguing but he’s not makin’ the guy’s job any easier.” Ellen went to the table and sat down. “We don’t have much time here. The doc started reducing the meds that are keepin’ you in the coma. You have to promise me, Arie. Promise me you’ll back off and let Dean...be Dean.”_

_Arie sat down slowly and reached for the salt shaker. She started spinning it slowly in circles on the table. “I don’t know if I can...let go of that much control. I’m not a control freak but I’ve run the pack on my own for so long and then to have to just...let someone…”_

_Ellen sat back and closed her eyes. “You’re going to lose him. He’ll do something stupid and you’ll lose him forever if you don’t figure it out.”_

_Arie stared at the salt shaker in her hand for a moment before it fell to the table. Her left hand started to shake and her fingers started to tingle like they’d fallen asleep. “What’s going on?” She tried to make a fist to stop the shaking but it only seemed to make it worse._

_“Relax Arie! It’s the meds...you have to relax.” Ellen reached for Arie’s hand and squeezed it tight._

After Dean’s possible haunting, he replaced the ear bud in his ear and walked back around to the other side of Arie’s bed, taking a seat next to her, he picked at his food. He figured that if Ellen was gonna come back from the grave and chew his ass, he might want to think about doing whatever the doctor said. He glanced at Arie as he popped a meatball into his mouth and nearly shot the sucker across the room. His only other option was to swallow the damn thing, which he did after only a couple chews. He climbed further up on the bed and grabbed hold of Arie’s flailing hand, holding it between both of his. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I gotcha. I gotcha. You’re okay. Doc’s just bringin’ you back to me. Shhhh,” he soothed, trapping her hand against his chest so he could reach out with his free one to smooth her hair back from her face. 

_Arie stared at her hand until it stopped shaking. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly before they snapped open again. “Dean?” Standing up from the table, Arie started walking around the house. “I can hear him?” Looking over at Ellen, Arie smiled. “Can you hear him?”_

_Ellen nodded. “Yep. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. He’s not going anywhere until you’re better and after that you need to...meet in the middle somewhere, honey. He’s a good man who deserves to be happy and I know you want that too.”_

_Arie looked around, Dean’s voice was echoing off the walls and ceiling. She raised her hand to the side of her head and ran it back and forth. “I can...I can feel him.” Her eyes shimmered with tears as her smile widened. “He always plays with my hair when he thinks I’m asleep.”_

When Arie seemed to calm down, Dean picked her hand up from his chest with the hand that had covered it and brought it to his lips so he could press a kiss against her palm. “That’s it, Ar. Yer okay.” He brought his hand slowly down from her ear, tracing the line of her face and jaw with the side of his index finger. He looked up at the heart monitor and breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes slipping closed once he’d noted that the numbers were still within a normal range. 

_Arie brought her hand down along her face following the path as Dean touched her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, trying to hold onto the feeling. She didn’t want to lose Dean, it had always been her worst possible nightmare. If she had to...back off then she’d figure out a way to do it. “Okay.” Arie walked back to the table and sat down. “Okay. I’ll do it. I have no choice, do I? Either I learn to let go or I lose him.” She shrugged and blinked back the tears._

_Ellen came this close to jumping for joy. “That’s my girl!” Ellen reached across the table and hugged Arie tight._

Gordon monitored Arie very closely as they slowly weaned her off the medication. There weren’t any marked changes just muscle spasms here and there. He was beginning to think that the slow weaning process was going to work and keep Arie from having any nightmares. The dreams weren't worrisome but the nightmares could become violent and Gordon did not want to have to restrain Arie. He had a feeling that if it came down to that Dean might have to be restrained as well and that was something Gordon did not want to have to deal with. 

Walking into Arie’s room with the IV bag in his hand, Gordon went straight to the IV pole and quickly switched them out. Marking the time on Arie’s chart, he did a quick check of her vitals and liked what he saw. “So far so good. The wounds have healed enough to not reapply any bandages.” He looked over at Dean and to the empty tray on the bed next to Arie’s. “You’re eating better, I see.” 

Dean glanced up at Gordon’s words and gave a small smile that things were going well. Part of him wished like hell they could just wake her up already. He however understood the need to go slow, he just didn’t have to be a huge fan of it. Glancing at his empty tray he gave a slight one shoulder shrug and a nod. “You would too if a bar ownin’, gun toatin’ badass broad decided to come hauntin’ yer ass because you were bein’ a dick.” He didn’t expect the doctor to understand. “Nothin’,” he muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Don’ worry about it.” 

Gordon straightened the front of his jacket and nodded his head. “Well, whatever the reason, I’m glad to see it.” He listened to the baby’s heartbeat for a moment, pleased that the rhythm had remained the same. “He’s got a nice strong heartbeat. I know we only touched on it briefly but you need to seriously consider allowing me to do a C section if Arie starts having nightmares. I’d feel much better about not restraining her if I didn’t have to worry about her unintentionally harming him.” 

Dean nodded. “You’ve uh, you’ve always been straight up with me so...You do whatever it is you think’ll help them. Seriously, I mean that. I just want ‘em back. And whatever you need to do to make that happen, I’m good with it.” 

Gordon breathed a sigh of relief. He was half expecting a fight from Dean and when he didn’t get it, it was a welcome surprise. “Good. It may not be an issue. She’s doing very well so far. I suggest you shower or do whatever it is you need to now because her system is almost clear of the meds. There’s very little in this IV bag and if the nightmares are going to start it won’t take very long. I’m going to be in my office. If anything happens, you call me and I’ll be right in. Okay?”

Dean didn’t like the idea of leaving Arie, but he couldn’t blame the doc for suggesting it, if he were honest with himself he was starting to smell a bit like wet dog. He nodded and looked from Arie to the shower stall he’d be using and back again. It wasn’t far away and if he left the door open, he would be able to hear her. He nodded to the doctor’s last words before Gordon turned and walked out of the room. He heaved a sigh and worried his lip a little, but in the end, he grabbed himself a clean pair of sweats, boxers and a tee. His jeans were starting to get to the point that they might actually stand up by themselves, and going commando sucks when it’s forced upon you because your buddy is afraid to touch yer underwear. Thank God for the nurses, at least they weren’t afraid of touching material that was completely innocent. He scoffed at Naythin’s idiosyncrasies and shook his head. _Idjit_ , as Bobby would say. Speaking of the man, he wondered if he’s managed to get the truck full of Lycans to help him with everything he was doing to the foundations so their new house could begin construction this week. He walked across the hall and, keeping the door wide open, Dean stripped down and reached into the shower, getting the water the temperature he wanted, while staring at Arie like she might do a trick or something and he’d miss it. Once the water was warm, he gave Arie one last look before stepping in behind the shower curtain. A long low groan broke from his throat at how good the warmth of the water felt. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d just stood under the spray and honestly enjoyed the way the water eased his sore muscles. With a heavy sigh, he forced himself into action, grabbing up the soap. He could stand under a hundred showers once Arie was back to her usual self and the baby was safe and sound. 

_Arie and Ellen sat at the table and talked about her husband and her daughter Jo. How she and Jo had died. Dean wasn’t the type to talk much about his past and Arie was shocked just how little she knew about the five years they’d been apart. “Why do you think he didn’t tell me he was alive? After Cas did his thing.”_

_Ellen sat up stiffly and looked around the room as if she were searching for the answer on the appliances or the walls. “Honestly? I don’t think he thought he’d live through it and he didn’t want you to have to grieve for him all over again. Once is enough, don’t ya think?”_

_Arie nodded and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “He always looks out for everyone else but himself and it drives me crazy.”_

_“He’s hardwired to protect those that he cares about. Even people on cases he worked on. That’s Dean. I honestly think he should have been a fireman. They don’t run from the flames, they run straight into them to help anyone trapped inside.” Ellen shrugged one shoulder and grinned. “He’d have been good at it. Now, he’s trying to protect you, your son and over...I don’t know how many Lycans. They’re his family and family is everything to him.”_

_Arie stood up and started pacing the kitchen. A loud pounding on the back door had her turning around quickly and backing to the other side of the island. The door shuddered each time it was struck until the glass shattered and a hand reached through to unlock it. Throwing the door open, the male vampire who had used the silver knife on Arie walked in with a big smile on his face. “Remember me?”_

_Arie started to shake uncontrollably. Her hands clenched and unclenched into tight fists. “No. Not again. No, please no.”_

_Ellen jumped up and grabbed Arie by the arm trying to get her to look away. “It’s not real. He’s not real. Arie! Look at me! He’s not real.”_

Dean was just rinsing his hair when he thought he heard something. He quickly finished and turned off the water and listened. “No. Not again. No, please no.” It was those words he heard, over and over again. 

“Arie,” he muttered under his breath as he grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower, he barely thought to tie it around his waist as he rushed to her side. 

“Ar, baby, it’s me, it’s Dean,” he murmured comfortingly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped one side of her face in his hand and allowed his thumb to caress along her cheekbone. “No, Not again. Not ever again.” He shook his head as he spoke. “You’re safe now. Yer home, with me. We’re at the pack house. It’s okay, Ar.” 

_Arie backed away keeping the island between the vampire and herself. She could hear Ellen at her side but it wasn’t sinking in. Arie could smell the same coppery stale scent coming off him. When he raised his hand, he held the same knife in his hand, twirling it around in front of her._

_“You and me have some unfinished business.”_

_Arie grit her teeth and pulled out of Ellen’s grasp. “I don’t think so.” Moving around the island, Arie felt her claws punch through the ends of her fingers as her fangs started to drop._

_“Arie, if you shift, you’ll kill your son!” Ellen was screaming at her, trying to get her to listen. “Listen to me, damn it! He’s not real. It’s a dream, a really, really bad dream, Arie. Do not shift!”_

_Arie grabbed the lip of the counter on the island and pulled herself over it. Her hand grabbed the vampire’s arm and she buried her claws into the muscle right above his wrist. “I’m not afraid of you anymore.” She wrenched his arm and slowly smiled as the bones snapped in her hand._

Dean’s eyes widened as he saw Arie’s claws punch through the ends of her fingers and her fangs drop. “No! Ar, stop! Arie Tamarein Winchester DO. NOT. SHIFT!” He couldn’t help it, he was screaming at her, terrified that she would shift and kill their son. “ARIE, PLEASE!” 

Gordon was going over files for some of the pack children when he heard yelling. Putting the file down, he looked up at the clock and slowly stood up. He walked around his desk and pushed his office door open. One of the guards was running up the hall at him. 

“It’s Arie. You need to get in there.” 

Gordon pushed past him and ran down the hall, slamming his hands against the door to Arie’s room, he ran to her bed and grabbed one of her hands and held it down against the mattress. “When did this start?” He looked at the IV bag trying to determine if he could remove it or not. 

Dean shook his head as he held onto Arie’s shoulders, pinning them to the bed. “I dunno, just a minute ago I guess. She was calling out, so I came in here and tried comforting her but then she started shifting. She’s gonna kill the baby, she won’t listen to me!” 

“Arie, please, Ar. It’s me, it’s Dean. Don’t shift. I know yer scared, but please don’t shift,” Dean begged her. “If you shift…” He snapped his mouth closed and gave his head a shake. “Just don’t. Don’t do it. Snap out of it, damn it!” 

Gordon looked at the door and yelled. “Nettie! Get in here!” 

Holding Arie’s hand to the mattress, he tried to listen to the baby’s heartbeat over Dean’s frantic yelling. Gordon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the baby’s heartbeat. “Dean! Shut up! I can’t hear!” He hated to yell at the man but he needed one minute to listen to make sure the baby wasn’t in distress. 

Dean snapped his jaw closed immediately and his gaze snapped up, looking over at the doctor. After a minute, his attention was drawn back to Arie and he leaned in so that his mouth was close to her ear. “Don’t do this, baby. Don’t shift. If you do...if somethin’ happens to the baby, I’ll lose you both. You know you’d never…” He squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to think about it. He lifted a hand from Arie’s shoulder and tried to smooth back the hair from her face, tried to calm her a little that way since there seemed to be no reasoning with her in the state she was in. 

Gordon listened carefully counting heartbeats for fifteen seconds and doing the math in his head. “Damn it.” He looked up to see Nettie hurrying into the room carrying four leather restraints lined with wool. The cuffs were attached to thick chains that would hold a small elephant. Gordon motioned Nettie over and pointed to the foot of Arie’s bed. As he turned his attention to Dean, his grip on Arie’s wrist slipped. Everything happened in slow motion. Arie raised her hand, claws elongated and grabbed Dean’s wrist. Her claws dug in and Gordon heard the bones in his arm snap. Gordon reached across her chest to try and pull her away but she wasn’t letting go. “Nettie! Do it now! Start at her ankles!” 

Dean was so wrapped up in trying to calm Arie down that it took him by surprise when she grabbed his wrist and even more so when she dug her claws into the muscle and snapped the bone like it was made of toothpicks. Dean’s teeth snapped together and his head snapped back as he growled long and low with the pain of it, his eyes flashing white. In the commotion, he slipped off the side of the bed, the bare flesh of his back scraping against the side of the metal bed, and hit the floor hard, wrenching his trick shoulder out of its socket. Somehow, he managed to turn himself back around so that he was facing the bed once more. He remained on his knees there on the floor however, and he didn’t fight Arie, if this was what she wanted, if it was what she needed to calm down, she could rip his whole damn arm off.

_Ellen flashed into the room right next to Dean. She looked down at his mangled wrist and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close. “Hang in there, I got her.” Looking up, Ellen glared at the nurse who was trying to put the cuffs on Arie’s ankles. “You touch her and I’ll haunt yer ass for the rest of yer life!” The nurse dropped the cuff and looked up at Ellen. Her eyes widened and she backed away from the bed._

_Ellen faded from the room and grabbed Arie by the shoulder and turned her away from the vampire. “Arie! That’s Dean! Listen to me. You’re hurting Dean, Arie. Look at his face! Honey, I wouldn’t lie to you.”_

_Arie blinked as Ellen came into focus and she slowly looked at the vampire’s wrist still clenched in her hand. “No. No, it’s not Dean.” She squeezed harder and slowly turned her wrist until she could feel the bones grinding together against her palm._

_“Damn it, girl! Look at his face!” Ellen reached up for the back of Arie’s head, grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked back so Arie looked up. “LOOK!”_

The sudden pain had Arie growling. Her eyes locked onto the vampire’s and the growl slowly dissipated. The vampire’s brown eyes slowly changed to green, his blond hair did a slow fade to Dean’s darker almost dirty blond color. The vampire’s face started to morph along with the rest of his body. The clothes started to fade and slowly Dean stood in front of Arie. His body was wet as if he’d just come out of the shower. Arie looked down at her hand and her heart sank. Her fingers slowly opened as her claws receded. Ellen was right. “Dean?” 

Dean slowly opened his eyes once the claws that had been slicing through his flesh were gone. His wound mended almost as quickly as it had been cut, twisted and broken, leaving no trace that it had ever been injured save for the drop or two of blood that had dripped and run down his arm. He lifted his head and looked into Arie’s face, blinking a few times to be sure he wasn’t just imagining her there. He glanced up at the doctor and, as his lips curved into a smile, looked back down at Arie. “Ar.” 

Arie looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. “Where is she?” 

Dean glanced up at Gordon and then back at Arie. He licked his lips and leaned in closer to Arie so only she would hear. “Ellen’s...gone.” 

Arie looked at Dean like he was crazy. “No. She was just here.” Her hand went to the back of her head. She could still feel the sting from Ellen pulling on her hair. Arie looked at the nurse standing at the foot of her bed and pointed at her. “You saw her, didn’t you?” 

Nettie nodded her head rapidly and pointed to where Dean was standing. “She...it was right there.” Her hand was shaking and all the color had drained from her face. 

“Yeah, that’s what you call a ghost. Like I said, she came to do...whatever she did. Save my arm, I guess. And now, she’s gone. Trust me, I know. I was there, I saw the blaze.” 

Arie lay back on the bed relieved to know that she wasn’t going crazy. She looked at her hand and quickly lowered it trying to push it under the blanket. “I’m sorry. I thought you...I saw him...the one that…” She couldn’t get the words out. Arie looked up at Gordon, her free hand going to the side of her belly. “Is he okay? I didn’t hurt him did I?” 

Dean nodded to Arie’s words regarding the sonuvabitch that had hurt her. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it. I know who you thought it was. It’s okay.” He murmured, using one hand to smooth back her hair, his thumb brushing back and forth caressingly against the side of her face. He squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath, that had been the one thing he hadn’t wanted her to know. Even if she had hurt the baby, if she had shifted and killed him, he _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that it would have hit Arie so hard that he might as well have lost them both. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, looking up at Doc Michaels, waiting for his answer. 

In all his years practicing medicine, Gordon Michaels was speechless. It wasn’t everyday you had a ghost pop in, threaten one of your nurses, console the husband of your patient and in the end keep the same patient from ripping her husband’s arm off and shifting. Gordon removed his glasses and set them carefully on the counter behind him, rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and leaned back on the same counter. “Nettie, go lay down in the next room. I’ll have someone bring you something to help you relax.” When he heard the doors close, Gordon dropped his hands and looked at Arie and Dean. 

“He’s fine. His heart rate elevated slightly but it’s back to normal.” He turned his attention to Arie. “You’re not leaving this room until he’s born, my dear. You came this close to having a C section but I think we can hold off on that and see about you giving birth the old fashioned way.” 

Arie leaned into Dean’s touch. She couldn’t say anything. Knowing that the baby was okay and that she hadn’t done anything to hurt him was a huge relief. Her hand stayed on the side of her belly. If the doc wanted her to stay in bed for another month, she’d do it. 

The silence in the room was deafening and it was weirding Dean out. “Uh huh, so who's the one on bedrest now?” he teased, trying to break the awkward moment. “Oh and uh, unless she’s cleared for bedroom activities,” he lifted his brows in unison and glance up at the doctor briefly, “I should probably get dressed.” 

Gordon reached behind him and retrieved his glasses. Putting them back on, he leaned over Arie and removed the baby’s heart monitor. “I don’t think we need this anymore.” He looked at Dean as he turned off the monitor. “You let me know if there are any changes at all.” He kept his eyes on Dean’s face as much as possible. “No bedroom activities for a while I’m afraid.” He pushed the heart monitor against the wall and walked around the bed. “I’ll be back later to remove the IV, feeding tube and the heart monitor leads. Try and get some rest. Both of you.” Gordon gave Arie’s ankle a pat and walked out of the room. He had an appointment with the half full Scotch bottle in his desk. 

“Wow, that was harsh, no bedroom activities for a while,” Dean mused as he crawled into bed next to Arie, never mind that in doing so he lost his towel. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re able to do it other places.” He flashed Arie a wide charming smile. 

Arie raised her hand above Dean’s head so the IV wouldn’t get pulled out. When he settled next to her, she lowered it onto his shoulder. Lifting her hand off her belly, she traced the side of his face and jaw with the tips of her fingers. “The last thing I remember is seeing Kate at the top of the stairs. I thought…” Arie wiped angrily at the tears that slid down her face. 

Dean shook his head slowly as she painted the picture she had last seen and the outcome she had imagined. “I killed her. She died right there, at the top of the stairs. I had to push Naythin outta the way…” he chuckled softly, “Glory hound.” He slowly sobered as he gazed into her eyes. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Promise.” 

“I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry I’ve tried to change who...what you are. I’m going to work on it. I promise.” Arie looked down at Dean’s hand and carefully brought it to her lips and kissed the area her claws had been in. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he shook his head. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, Ar. Yer not gonna lose me.” He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, rolling partly onto his back so she could use him as a human body pillow. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “Super Lycan, remember?” He turned his wrist this way and that. “Not even a scratch.” 

Arie wrapped her arm around Dean’s waist and lay the side of her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat in her ear and sighed against the warmth of his skin. “You know Ellen’s been keepin’ an eye on you...watching over you.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Arie. “What?” He shook his head and looked away. “I really...I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Before, Arie would have pushed. Kept poking at Dean until he talked but after what Ellen said...Arie nodded and slid her arm further down Dean’s back and pulled him to her. “Okay. You don’t have to.” 

Dean closed his eyes and was silent for a long moment. “Did...did she tell you how she died? How she and Jo died?” he inquired softly, so soft it was almost less than a whisper. 

Arie didn’t move. “She did.” 

Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line and he gave a barely there nod. “So you know that there’s no way she could ever look in on me...or _want_ to look in on me.”

Arie was quiet for a moment as she thought about the things that Ellen had told her. “She was here, wasn’t she?” Tilting her back, Arie tried to look Dean in the eye. “Ellen was here. You saw her...you felt her.” 

“I didn’t _see_ anything. And, and, and these spirits, these _things_ they can make you believe all kinds of shit. So was it her? I dunno. But I do know one thing, I know Ellen hasn’t got a damn reason to want to look in on me, or help me, or anything else, okay?”

“She doesn’t blame you for what happened. It was her decision, her choice. There was no other way to make sure you and Sam got out alive.” Arie wasn’t sure what to say to convince Dean that Ellen had been real, that she had been and would continue to look out for him...for all of them. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean huffed disgustedly. “No, yer wrong. There was another way. The way that would’a got her and Sammy out an’ Jo...to a hospital. So yeah, there was another way that could’a went.” 

Arie dropped her chin so she was looking down the length of both their bodies. She slid her hand off Dean’s back, reached between them for his hand and set it gently on her belly. Arie pressed their hands down and smiled when the baby kicked. “Would you be here if you’d chosen that other way? Would he be here?” 

“No, but Ellen, Jo...and maybe Sam, I dunno…” Dean heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He reopened them when Arie asked if their son would be here. “No.” The word was whisper soft, so quiet one might have missed it. 

“Jo was beyond savin’, sweetie. You knew it, Ellen knew it. She wasn’t going anywhere without her.” For some reason the first part of what Arie said had more of a twang to it. Arie looked around and blinked several times. She could hear Ellen saying the same thing in her head. 

“It was my job to protect them, and I screwed up. I let ’em down...I got ’em killed.” Dean shook his head. “There ain’t no denyin’ that.” 

Arie brought Dean’s hand to her lips and kissed the palm of his hand. “You didn’t let anyone down. They knew what the risks were. You all did. If I could, I’d have her tell you herself.” 

Dean closed his eyes and snapped his mouth closed. There was no denying the truth, and Arie would never see it. She’d never understand just how much he blamed himself. So instead of tryin, he let the subject drop. “You should try an’ get some sleep,” he murmured softly. 

Changing the subject meant he was done. Arie held his hand on her chest and pulled her head back to look at Dean’s face. “I’ve slept for...however long. I’m not tired. How ‘bout you go to sleep and I’ll keep watch. Deal?” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips. “Oh, I have a surprise for you...but you can’t have it until after the baby’s born. And...I was kinda tossin’ around names the other day...right after Naythin pissed me off actually. What do ya think of Nathaniel Sam Winchester?” 

Arie pulled her back as far as she could and looked at Dean waiting for the punch line. “You’re serious. I like it. I do. Nathaniel Sam Winchester. Has nice ring to it. Have you told Naythin?” 

Dean grinned wider. “Nope. And I’m gonna call our son _Nate_ because there’s nothin’ Naythin can do about it.” 

“Nate?” Arie grinned and shook her head. “It’s going to get ugly between the two of you isn’t it and what about this surprise? You dangle it in front of me like that? What is it?” 

Dean flashed his most innocent face. “What? Just because I wanna give my son a nickname...that’s a helluva lot shorter than Naythin….I mean Nathaniel.” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. Consider it incentive to have the baby. So when you wanna pull my bottom lip over my head or grab my nuts and squeeze while yer passin’ a bowling ball, just remember I have a present for you at the end.” 

“You sweet talker you.” Arie let go of his hand and smacked him on the shoulder. “Just remember to stay an arm's length away or the baby...Nate...isn’t going to have to worry about having a younger brother or sister.” 

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue. “I’ll uh, keep that in mind.” 

“You do that.” Arie reached up to his cheek and gently pulled him to her. Kissing him on the lips, she pulled away just enough so she could talk. “Get some sleep. I’m fine. I mean it. You look exhausted.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I’ll stay up. Keep you company. Doc really needs to get a TV in here. Oh and uh, is it okay if I tell the guys you’re awake?”

Arie studied his face before nodding slowly. “That’s fine.” 

Dean smiled and lifted a hand to tap the ear bud in his ear. “Hey, it’s me. Spread the word, Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” He winked at Arie. 

“Sleeping Beauty?” Arie glared with mock annoyance. “No bedroom antics or anywhere else antics if you keep that up, mister.” 

“What? She’s a princess, I thought it was cute.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yer right, my radio silence is probably due to them not getting it. Hey! Arie’s awake.” 

Naythin was just pulling into the main gate when he heard Dean’s voice in his ear saying that Arie was awake. He slammed on the brakes and slouched in the seat. His hands started to shake and he had to grab the steering wheel to steady them. Okay, Arie was awake. Dean didn’t sound wrecked so she and the baby must be okay. Forcing his fingers to let go of the steering wheel, he reached up and tapped his ear bud. “That’s great news, Dean. Glad to hear it.” Tapping it again to mute anything on his end, he could hear the other guys chiming in. Easing off on the brake, Naythin eased the truck up the driveway and parked it in the garage next to the Impala. 

Dean tapped his ear bud again. “Listen, has Bobby had any issues with his end of things? If he needs me I can probably talk Beth into comin’ down here to sit with Ar, if I have to.” 

Naythin stopped just inside the garage and tapped his ear. “Uhhh...yeah. You probably should when you’re up for it.” He didn’t want to say anything knowing full well that Arie was right there and might over hear. 

Dean glanced at Arie and nodded despite the fact that Naythin couldn’t see him. “Is he playing nice?” he chuckled and could just picture Bobby giving some of the pack members ‘what for’. “I’ll uh, see if Arie’s up to visitors tomorrow and get Beth to come sit with her while I make a run to see what he needs.” 

Naythin leaned against the support beam in the garage. “It’s uhhh not Bobby that’s the problem.” 

Dean slowly sat up in the bed. “What’s wrong? No wait…” He turned to Arie and gave a pleading look. “I know you just woke up, and I’m probably the biggest ass on the planet, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t really important. Remember the present I told you about? Well, it’s big. Like a big something and I want it just right. I won’t be gone long. Two hours max.”

Arie reached behind her back and pushed herself up so she was sitting...more or less. Reaching both hands up to Dean, she took hold of his face and pulled him to her kissing him firmly on the lips. “Go. I’m fine...we’re fine. Doc’s down the hall and the guards are still there so if I need anything...go.” 

Dean paused there for a moment with indecision. “Are you sure?” He looked toward the door and back again. “Okay,” he climbed out of the bed, bare ass naked, and nearly forgot his clothes. Luckily he only made it to the door before turning around. He gave Arie a wide tight lipped smile. “Yeah, laugh it up.” He nodded as he grabbed up jeans, a tee, boxers and socks and walked into the bathroom to dress. He was done and out in less than three minutes. He stepped up to the bed that had never been used and slid his feet into his boots without bothering to lace them. “Okay, I’ll be back soon. I’ll uh, see if I can find Beth on my way out, okay?” 

Arie couldn’t help but smile as Dean rushed around the room. “That’s fine but you didn’t have to get dressed in the bathroom ya know. I’ve seen it all before, hon.” 

Dean stopped and looked at Arie for a minute. “Well that’s good since I’ve been walkin’ around naked.” He grinned and shrugged and cross the small space between them to press a kiss to Arie’s lips. “Okay, I love you. I won’t be long.”

As he was walking out, once he was out of earshot, Dean tapped his ear bud again. “Okay, Naythin tell me what’s goin’ on.” Disappearing around the corner, he took the stairs up to the main floor two at a time. 

Naythin stayed in the garage and waited for Dean. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him about the problems the crews were having. Now that Arie was better...mostly it was as good a time as any. “I’ll tell ya when you get out here.” 

Dean swore under his breath and hightailed it into the garage, heading for his car so he could get to the construction site. He opened the door and stopped short seeing Naythin leaned back against one of the work benches. “So what’s wrong?” 

Naythin looked around to make sure no one would hear him. “I think the whole thing is pissed off.” He knew it sounded crazy and it had taken him the better part of a week to come to terms with it. 

Dean frowned. “What? Look, I’ve seen a lot of hairy shit in my day but that house is too anti-possessioned to be possessed.” 

“What? No! Look…” Naythin scratched the back of his head. “Explain to me why the demo crew’s equipment died the second they got on the property to tear the house down? Explain to me why after three days of doing it by hand three of the guy each break an arm. Explain to me why we can’t seem to get the foundation to set? I’m telling you, the land or whatever is pissed off. Maybe Arie needs to...I don’t know...talk to it or something.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “You realize this was supposed to be a surprise, right? I wanted it all finished and decorated for the day she and the baby come home. I don’t want her going back to that place where she was attacked! I don’t want her walkin’ into Nate’s room and every time she walks in there that’s all she sees. Not our son. Those bastard fuckin’ vampires!” 

Naythin started to interrupt when he almost swallowed his tongue. “What did you say?”

Dean glared at Naythin. “Seriously? Are you frickin’ kidding me? Which part did you zone out during exactly?” 

“The part where you said you didn’t want her walking into….” He let the sentence drop as he leaned forward. 

“The baby’s room. You do realize…” Dean stared at Naythin and finally scoffed and shook his head. “Nothin’. Never mind. I’ll just...beg her to live here. Oh yeah, she’ll love that one. But, after all the land is _pissed_. Well, I’m bettin’ I can be even more pissed.” He hummed as he lifted both brows and gave a nod. “Are you comin’ or are you jus’ gonna stand around lookin’ lost all day?” 

Naythin walked up to Dean and stared at him. “You named your kid after me.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed. “What? Oh. Yeah…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Why? Is that...I dunno...a problem or somethin’...we named him after my brother too so…” 

Naythin stepped back and shook his head. “No. Not a problem. It’s fine.” Naythin turned and walked over to the get the keys to his truck. Going back, he stopped near the trunk of the Impala. “I’ll meet ya there.” 

Dean closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before opening them. “Naythin, wait. Look, I didn’t mean for y’to find out this way. I had hoped to announce his name after he was born. It just slipped out. But yeah, after you and Sammy. Nathaniel Sam Winchester. But I’m callin’ him Nate.” He flashed a teasing smile. 

Naythin looked up from playing with the keys in his hand. “Nate? You’re settin’ that kid up for a lifetime of harassment, you know that right?” He walked around the car and back over to Dean, stopped a few feet away, he held out his hand. “Thanks. I’m honored.” 

“What the hell’s wrong with Nate?” Dean retorted. He scoffed and shook his head. �Hey, I tried to call you Nate but you got all angsty about it.” He looked down at Naythin’s hand and frowned incredulously at it. “Seriously? If I can hug an angel, I think I can hug you.” He smacked Naythin’s hand away and hugged him instead. 

Naythin returned Dean’s hug and just held on for a second before letting go and backing away. He walked around the Impala and stood next to the passenger door and carefully raised the tarp. “Don’t get us arrested on the way there, okay? I know it’s been awhile since you’ve driven her and all.” 

Dean lifted the tarp on the driver’s side and carefully eased it back and down her sleek body before allowing it to pool behind her. He unlocked the driver’s side door and reached across the bench seat and unlocked the passenger side before pulling to his feet again, and walking to the back of the car where he snatched up the cover and folded it up somewhat, tossing it onto one of the work benches. He walked back to the driver’s side and slid in behind the wheel, inserting the key into the ignition he sighed happily as the engine roared to life. Reaching out, he pulled the door closed and looked over to Naythin. “Well, you ready?”

Naythin turned in his seat and crossed himself. “I am now.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced back to make sure that the bay door was up before backing her out of the garage. He turned the wheel once he had her out and turned her toward the driveway. He glanced over at Naythin and shook his head. “And you were worried.” He scoffed and as they hit blacktop, he floored it and burned rubber, kicking up dirt and dust as the Impala tore out of the last bit of driveway and pulled onto the road. “Listen to her purr,” he drawled and leaned forward, turning the radio on, and cranked it loud. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” 

Naythin braced one hand on the ceiling and one on the dashboard. “You’re a child, ya know that? Arie is gonna have two kids on her hands.” As the Impala’s tires squealed around a sharp turn, Naythin swore under his breath. “It’s called a speed limit for a reason, Winchester!” 

Dean merely chuckled to Naythin’s calling him a child. “Y’gotta clean all the carbon out, she’s been sittin’ too long.” He chuckled at Naythin when he looked over at him. “What’s the matter, Naythin? Don’t you trust my driving?” 

Naythin shot Dean a dirty look. “I’m just glad my life insurance is paid up.” 

Dean threw his head back and cackled. They made it to the farm in half the time it should have been, and he pulled into the driveway, spinning tires in the mud the workers had made of the yard. “Oh shit, Arie is gonna go nuts.” Dean glanced at Naythin and shook his head as he popped open the car door and slid out from behind the wheel, standing to his feet. He closed the car door and walked over to the heart of the mess, where the work men were cursing up a blue streak. “What seems to be the trouble?” 

Blake pulled his ball cap off his head and slapped it against his thigh. “You got a couple hours?” He walked over to Dean and swept his arm over the area. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say the place was jinxed.” 

Dean walked over to the Impala and popped the trunk lid, he kept his back to everyone so they wouldn’t see into the trunk bed. After rummaging for a second he pulled out his EMF detector and slammed the lid closed on the trunk. Turning it on he walked over to where Blake and the others were milling about. “I got nothin’ so far.” 

Blake looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. “We’re not talkin’ Casper the friendly ghost here. Nothing is going the way it should. I’ve got guys gettin’ hurt, equipment malfunctioning. You name it. Hell, Bobby even tried exercising the place and it’s still...this!” 

“Sounds to me like Poltergeist,” Dean responded with a slight shrug. “Uh, the curse, not the movie. Though it’s said that the movie brought about the curse so…” 

Blake looked at Naythin and back at Dean. “No...that can’t be right. Arie’s lived here for...years with no problems. Why now?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and pulled out his cell phone. “I didn’t want to do this until she was bringin’ Nate home, I wanted it to be all ready for her and the baby, but instead I get call her and ask her why her land is scarin’ away my workmen. Fan-fuckin-tastic.” He scrolled through his contacts and hit Arie’s number. He said a silent prayer that she had her phone with her by now. 

Beth was in Arie’s office gathering up the paperwork she’d asked for along with her laptop and iPod. Stuffing the last of the files in Arie’s briefcase, Beth heard Arie’s phone going off. Shouldering the briefcase strap, Beth picked up the phone and hit the call button. “Arie’s phone.” 

“Uh, hi...Beth? It’s Dean. Can you take her phone to her? Ask her to call me back, okay? It’s important. Everyone is fine, it’s not that kind of important, but it’s just...important.” 

Beth stopped and set the laptop down on the desk. “Anything I can help with?” She walked across the office and closed the door. 

“Uh, no. Or...I don’t think so. Hold on.” Dean placed his cell against his chest. “Hey, Naythin, would Beth know why Arie’s lands all weirded out?” 

Naythin walked over from the group of workers and nodded. “Yeah, she did research on the place when Lucian first bought it. Way back to the 1800’s I think.” 

“Okay,” Dean nodded and put his phone back to his ear. “Yeah actually. I uh, I wanted to make Arie’s home, here at the farm...not what it was. I wasn’t thrilled with the idea of her walkin’ into the baby’s room and seein’ vampires. But the guys are uh...well they think it’s cursed. Is it? Cursed I mean.” 

Beth walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. “Arie’s farm? Hold on a second.” Beth stood quickly and went to the small filing cabinet next to Arie’s desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a thick green file. Taking it back to the couch, she spread it out on the coffee table and started going through the papers. “Okay, there haven’t been any traumatic events on the farm in well over two hundred years. Even then it was just your basic die at home of old age kind of thing. No battles or Indian massacres or anything like that.” Closing the file, Beth leaned back on the couch. “Why do they think it’s cursed?”

“Well apparently nothing’s going right, men are gettin’ hurt right and left. Here, you can talk to Naythin. He was the bearer of bad news to me, he should probably tell you too.” Dean looked over at Naythin and held his cell out to him. 

Naythin took the phone from Dean and walked toward the Impala where it was a little quieter. “Hey Beth. Yeah, pretty much what Dean said. From the get go it’s been a mess.” He glanced back to make sure no one was within ear shot. “I told Dean it seems like the place is just pissed off but he basically said I was nuts.” 

Beth kicked her feet up on the coffee table and crossed her ankles. “Well. It does sound nuts but that could be the problem right there. I mean, Arie’s a Hedge Witch. They’re tied to the land they live on. She’s lived there for...over ten years I think, so she has a strong connection to it. Maybe it sees what’s going on as an attack and it’s trying to fight back. The house is gone but the land knows Arie isn’t there” 

Naythin rubbed his temples and walked in a small tight circle. “So you’re saying we or someone has to what...apologize or some shit?”

Beth laughed and shook her head even though Naythin couldn’t see it. “No. I’m not saying that at all. What I’m trying to say is that another witch tied to Arie has to come and explain what’s going on. Dean doesn’t want Arie to know about the new house so having her do it is out. The only other witches I know that are tied to Arie are in California. Put Dean on the phone, Naythin.” 

“That’s great. Bring in more witches. Awesome.” Naythin walked over to Dean and tapped his shoulder with the phone. “Here.” 

Dean lifted his brows hoping that Naythin was going to say he had it all figured out and things could progress. But he didn’t. The look on Naythin’s face said everything to the opposite of that. Dean heaved a sigh of aggravation and took his phone back. He wanted to simply answer just as crapily as he felt, but it was Beth and it wasn’t like it was her fault. “Yeah, Beth, it’s Dean. Why does Naythin look like you just ran over his puppy?” 

“The only way this is going to get fixed is if we contact Arie’s coven in California.” She figured the cliff notes version would do for now. 

Dean made a face. “Seriously? Do you know how very much I _hate_ witches?” He didn’t understand the long drawn out silence at first. “Except Arie. I figured that was a given.” 

“Uh huh. Nice save. I know you’re not a fan but it’s Arie’s coven. The ones that trained her. They’re not a bunch of...green skinned hags with flying monkeys, Dean. Brenna is a wonderful person. You’ll like her.” Beth hoped...really, really hoped. 

“Green skinned hags with flying monkeys aren’t the problem,” Dean drawled. “It’s the ones who make deals with demons that I can’t stand. Or ones who spew bodily fluids. They’re not gonna spew bodily fluids on me are they?” 

Beth put the phone on speaker and waited until Dean was done. “No, Dean. Brenna isn’t going to...spew bodily fluids at you and she nor any of the others in the coven make deals with demons. They’re powers and gifts are inherited. Their magick is much more powerful that way.” 

“Uh huh okay, so how do I get a hold of this Earth child anyway?” Dean wasn’t thrilled about having to call anyone in, but the idea of a witch, and above that a witch he didn’t know, really had him questioning his idea to redo the house at all. “You don’t think I could just buy her a new piece of land and tell her it’s the old one do ya?” He waited the span of a heartbeat. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” He sighed. “Okay, tell me Glinda the good witch’s number.” 

Beth covered her eyes with her hand and groaned. _Oh boy_. “I’ll text you her number and Dean? Be nice, please. Don’t be...well...you.” Beth ended the call and pulled up her contacts and sent Brenna’s number to Dean. Dropping the phone on the coffee table, Beth stared at the door and wondered if she shouldn’t have called Brenna herself. 

Dean frowned at the number that Beth sent him. “Hey, Naythin, how would you like to be Alpha for the day?” He waggled his brows and his cell phone at him. 

Naythin looked up and started to back away. “Nope. This is all you big guy.” He kept backing up until he was halfway across the yard. 

“I should make the damn angel do it,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he glared at the number before punching in the numbers like he was trying to poke the phone’s eyes out. He put the cell to his ear and waited for the line to be picked up. 

Brenna put the tea kettle on the stove and turned the burner on. Turning her back to the stove, she pulled the sugar down from the cupboard and reached into the drawer for a spoon when her cell started vibrating on the counter. Picking it up, she looked at the called ID and frowned. The area code was familiar but the number wasn’t. She hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. “Brenna Morgan” 

Dean was a little shocked that the woman actually answered and stammered a little not knowing quite what to say. “Uh, yeah...uh, hello, Brenna, this is Dean Winchester. I, uh, you probably don’t know me, right?”

Brenna’s chest clenched briefly at the name and she had to grab onto the counter to steady herself. _Calm down. There are plenty of people with the last name Winchester._ Standing up tall, Brenna smiled and hoped it reached her voice as well. “No I’m sorry I can’t say that I do. How did you get this number, Mr. Winchester?” 

“Oh. Yeah, I don’t know why…” Of course Arie wouldn’t tell her coven she was marrying a Winchester. “I guess you wouldn’t know me. But um, and I hope she doesn’t mind me telling you but...I’m married to one of your witches. Well not yours personally I guess...um...it’s Arie...Arie Tamarein. And uh, she...she and I...uh, there was an accident. I mean she’s okay. It’s not that. Um, but...she was attacked. By a vampire in her home. Our home. Um, and so well I wanted to tear it down and build her a new one. One that won’t hold those bad memories. She’s gonna have a baby. Uh, my baby…” Dean grimaced and hit himself in the forehead with his free hand. “And I just wanted their homecoming to be...ya know, special. Like you see in all those paintings and stuff. But, uh, we’ve kinda run into a problem. The...well the workers are...well they think it’s cursed. But Beth...she’s Arie’s friend, she thinks that if you just told it that it was okay that the land would settle down. I, uh, I know how this must sound and I’m not crazy. I swear. Please don’t hang up on me. You’re...yer my last hope, Brenna. Please…” 

Brenna waited a minute to make sure he was done speaking before she said anything. “Well, now. You’re Arie’s Dean...the hunter.” She paused to turn the stove off before the kettle started screaming and woke the whole house. Going to the table, Brenna pulled out a chair and sat down. “Arie called me last year to see about officiating a wedding but I never heard back from her. I thought...well, let’s just say I thought things didn’t go as well as they seemed to have. Congratulations are in order. As far as what’s going on with her land. I believe you’re right. Arie has put a lot into that farm and even when Lucian was killed, she went to the farm to grieve.” 

“Well, that’s why I didn’t just buy her a new house someplace else. I know how much she loves the farm. I just...she was hurt, really bad and for a while I didn’t know if I was gonna lose her or not. I don’t want her to walk into our baby’s bedroom and see...that. I just wanted to tear down the old house and put up a new one. That’s it, that’s all I wanted to do.” 

“I understand. I’m a little troubled by the fact that Arie didn’t tell you the consequences of what you’ve done but it’s not something that can’t be fixed. This isn’t something that I can give you a list of ingredients for and send you on your way, Dean. If you don’t want Arie to know than I’m the closest to her as far as magick ties. I’d have to come there….to the farm itself.” 

“Fine, come,” Dean encouraged, a glimmer of hope beginning to build inside him. “The pack will pay for your expenses. Just tell me when. Uh, the farm? As in stay on the farm or just come here? Cause uh, the house is kinda...gone.” 

Brenna started to stand up but sat right back down when Dean said the house was gone. “Gone.” She brought an arm up and rest her elbow on the table and her forehead on the palm of her hand. “You mean you actually tore the house down?” Her voice sounded angrier than she’d intended to. 

“Yup,” Dean confirmed, nodding to his own words as he looked around at the mess that was once Arie’s farm house. “Leveled. So you see why we got worried. It went down just fine, but building the new one...It’s just not happening. We’ve even tried to exorcise the land but...uh-uh.” 

Brenna ran her hand up and down her face several times. “Brigid saves us from mere mortals.” She mumbled as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. “I’ll be on the first flight out of Los Angeles. There is a direct flight into Lincoln. I’ll text you the flight information and Dean? Get everyone who isn’t directly connected to Arie off that property. Now.” 

“I’ll send a car for you as soon as I received the text. Okay, will do. And thank you, for your help. I’ll see you in a few hours. Goodbye.” Dean hung up the call and turned back toward the group of men. “Everyone off Arie’s property. Everyone off. Once this gets straightened out, I’ll let you know. Thanks for all your hard work so far. Everyone off the land.” 

Watching the crew gather up their things and head out, Dean walked over to Naythin. “Where’s Bobby?” 

“He’s camped out in the garage trying to figure out what’s going on.” Naythin looked down at Dean’s phone and back up. “So. She comin’?” 

“We gotta get Bobby outta there. He has to be off the land too. Everyone.” He started power walking toward the garage. He nodded to Naythin’s question. “Yeah, she’s comin’, today. Pretty much, we pissed off the land. Wanna know what happened the last time land got pissed off? We were attacked by huge swarms of bugs; wasps, hornets, cockroaches, beetles, you name it, it came at us. And as much as I love ya like my brother, I really don’t wanna be stuck pullin’ stingers outta places that he and I both had to bleach our eyes out afterward because of.” 

Naythin’s eyes got big as saucers as his hand went to his crotch to protect _the boys_. He looked toward the garage and started yelling. “Bobby! Yo, old man! Get the hell outta here!” 

Dean smacked Naythin in the back of the head. “Watch yer mouth!” He looked back toward the garage. “Bobby! Come on! We gotta go!” 

Naythin glared at Dean and broke into an easy jog and hurried to the garage. “Did you not hear us? Yer hearing aid need new batteries or what?”

Bobby looked up slowly from the books that were laid out on a piece of plywood at his feet. “What are you two bellerin’ about now?” 

“We have to go. Apparently we pissed off the land. Arie’s coven mother superior or whatever the hell she is, is on her way here now to fix the mess we apparently made of everything. She said to get everyone that wasn’t directly related to Arie off the property.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” Bobby stood up slowly, stretching his back as he walked out of the garage. Stopping next to Naythin, he pointed to the books in the garage. “Well don’t just stand there. Get ‘em loaded in m’truck so I can get outta here before Witch Hazel gets here.” 

Naythin took one step forward before he hit the brakes. “Why do I have to do the heavy lifting?” He pointed to Dean and pouted. “He’s got the uber super Lycan thing goin’ on.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked from Bobby to Naythin. “Yeah well, my super energy pill came outta you so,” he waved Naythin along, “Go get the man’s books for him.” 

Naythin glared at both of the men as he walked into the garage mumbling under his breath. “Do I look like a damn librarian?” 

Bobby couldn’t help but chuckle as he started to walk to his truck. “He’s so much fun to play with.” Stopping near the driver’s side door, he looked at the hole in the ground where Arie’s house once stood. “How deep are ya in it this time?”

Dean frowned thoughtfully and made like he was counting up his status only to stop the pretense and come right out with it. “How deep am I usually?” 

Bobby shook his head. “You should just make hip waders part of your dress code, boy.” He took his cap off and scratched at the top of his head before putting it back on. “Guess you didn’t think this through before jumpin’ in huh?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Naythin carry out Bobby’s books. “Do I ever?” 

“You gotta point.” Bobby stepped away from the truck to open the door as Naythin put the box in the bed. “Let me know how it all turns out and hopefully no one ends up in the hospital.” He climbed in the truck and started the engine. Putting it in reverse, he started to back out, slowing down before passing Dean. “Be careful, Dean.” 

“Careful’s my middle name,” he smirked and lifted a hand to wave at Bobby. Lowering his hand he headed for the Impala. He stopped at the driver’s side door and looked back to make sure Naythin was coming. 

Naythin waited for Bobby to pull out onto the road before heading over to the Impala. He stopped at the passenger side and looked at Dean over the roof. “Well. This should be fun. Hey, if this witch chick has to dance naked under the full moon gimme a call.” He gave Dean a huge smile and let it drop as he pulled the door open and sat inside the car, slamming the door closed. 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes as he tugged the door open. He slid in behind the wheel and smacked Naythin in the chest with the back of his hand. “Don’t slam the door.” He pulled his own closed and inserted the key into the ignition. 

“OW!” Naythin reached across the seat and slapped Dean on the arm. “I bruise easily.” He rubbed at the spot on his chest and looked back at where the house once stood. “Well. When you do it. You do it right. What do you have planned for an encore? Cuz if this doesn't work? Arie is gonna kill you slowly.” 

“Shuddup,” Dean mumbled as he started the car and backed out onto the main road, flooring it and squealing the tires on the pavement. He smirked when he saw Naythin pressed a hand to the ceiling and looked a tad worried about the ride home, from the corner of his eye. 

Brenna stepped out of the Escalade and waited for the driver to take her bag out of the back before following him to the front door. The last time Brenna had been to the Saint Ryan Pack House was for Lucian and Arie’s wedding. Her eyes scanned the area and she couldn’t help but notice the increased security measures. Cameras were mounted on the wall at equal intervals, guards patrolled the grounds in plain sight and if she knew anything about Lycans there were an equal amount that couldn’t be seen. Brenna ran a hand up and down her arm as she felt the familiar tingle of Arie’s magick as it rolled over her checking to see if she belonged. 

“Ma’am?” 

The driver's voice pulled Brenna from her thoughts. Smiling, she followed him through the door and waited as he placed her bag near the foot of the main staircase. A young man stepped out from the hallway and walked towards her. Lycan. Brenna had always been able to tell what...species someone was. It was part of her gifts. 

“Welcome back, Brenna. I only wish it were under better circumstances.” Darren stopped a few feet from the woman and bowed slightly. 

“Darren. You look good.” She looked around the foyer and nodded slowly. “A lot of changes since I was here last.” 

Darren glanced toward the camera and smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” Stepping to the side, he held his hand out and motioned for her to follow him. “I’ll take you to Arie’s office. Dean and Naythin will meet you there.” 

Brenna smiled and followed Darren down the hall and into Arie’s office. Walking around the room, she ran her hand over the fireplace mantle, the top of Arie’s desk and the low shelves of the bookcase next to the French doors that led to the garden. Looking at the titles of some of the books, Brenna’s eyebrows raised quickly at some of them. Books on demonic possession were intermixed with spirit manifestation studies, herb magick and...Japanese folklore? “Well. I guess being married to a hunter changes your reading habits.”

“It changes a lot of things,” Dean drawled as he walked into the office, with Naythin following him like a shadow. When he and Naythin had returned to the mansion, Dean had went downstairs to see how Arie was doing only to find her sound asleep. He went to Doc Michaels office and knocked on the door jamb since the door was already open. He asked about Arie, wanting to make sure that she was doing well and that his being gone a while longer wouldn’t be an issue. Once he’d finished there he’d went up to the Alpha suite and grabbed one of his over shirts from inside the closet and shrugged it on. Walking back out, he met up with Naythin and from there they’d walked down the stairs and into Arie’s office together. 

Brenna turned slowly and smiled at the two men. Naythin she remembered from the wedding. Crossing the room, she looked at Dean for a long moment, studying his face, the way he stood just in front of Naythin but not enough to infringe on the man’s ability to move if need be. “Dean Winchester. How you favor your father.” 

Dean’s brows lifted as he moved toward the woman, intent on shaking her hand. “Really? Most people would have said that I look more like my Mother. It was Sammy who looked more like our Dad.” He held out his hand for her to shake. 

Brenna held her hand out and shook Dean’s hand. She was pleasantly surprised when the handshake was firm but not overpowering. “I only saw photo’s of your Mother a couple of times but...now that you’ve grown I see more of your father in you in more ways then one.” Looking past Dean at Naythin Brenna pointed toward the door. “Would you be so kind as to get me some coffee, Naythin. The swill they serve on the plane would take rust off a car bumper.” 

Naythin had forgotten who Brenna was until he saw her in Arie’s office. He relaxed somewhat and nodded to her request. “You two gonna be okay...alone?” He gave Dean a knowing look as he glanced quickly at Brenna. 

Dean quirked a brow and frowned at Naythin. “You mean am I gonna kill her the minute you walk out?” He was wasn’t about to beat around the bush about it, especially when Naythin looked like he didn’t trust him to be alone with Brenna. He shook his head and huffed softly. “You can relax, Naythin. I’m not gonna do anything.” He waited for Naythin to leave the room before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Brenna. “Please, have a seat,” he offered, his hand lifting slightly and motioning toward the sofa. 

Brenna watched the exchange between the two. Her eyes going from Dean to Naythin and back again. A part of her could understand Naythin’s hesitation. Dean didn’t know her and truth be told, Brenna was familiar with his dislike for witches. Taking a seat on the couch, Brenna leaned back and folded her hands on her lap. “Don’t be too hard on him. He has this...instinct to protect women. How is Arie by the way? You had mentioned an attack at the farmhouse.” 

Dean ignored the comment regarding Naythin and walked over to Arie’s desk, taking a seat on the corner of it. “Yeah, there was, as I said, vampires…” he looked down at the floor, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he ground his teeth as he thought about how he wasn’t there when she’d needed him. 

Brenna gave him time. She had enough experience to know that you didn’t rush someone like Dean when his family was involved. 

Dean rose from where he’d been seated and walked behind Arie’s desk, reaching down below it, where he’d stashed a bottle of whiskey, just in case he needed it while Arie was in a coma and so Naythin wouldn’t be sticking his nose where it wasn’t needed. He sat the bottle on the desk and reached for a glass, pouring himself some. He placed the bottle on the desk and lifted the glass, knocking it back in one shot. His eyes closed briefly as he swallowed, welcoming the burn as the amber liquid ran down his throat. He set the glass onto the table and looked back at Brenna; his eyes were cold, his face tense, the skin pulled into hard lines, making him look older than his 31 years. “There’s a whole lotta ugly out there and I...well I’ve pissed off just about every single one of ‘em. So yeah, there were vamps...Naythin and another of my men went to set a trap and while we were gone the dirty little bitch snuck into our home. She uh, the _attack_ caused Arie to go into labor too soon. But...doc, he uh, he gave me back my family.” He concluded with a nod as he lowered his gaze to the desktop. 

Brenna watched Dean as he moved around the desk. An eyebrow quirked at the appearance of the whiskey bottle. Her mind went back to John sitting at her dining room table with a similar bottle and glass in front of him. Like father like son in so many ways. Brenna listened quietly, letting him have his say and she could tell...anyone with half a brain could see the pain in his eyes. “Well. I’m glad Arie and the baby have you to keep them safe.” Brenna cocked her head to the side and couldn’t help but smile just a little. “Aren’t you the least bit interested in how I know your father? Witches and hunters don’t exactly run in the same circles.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head as he poured himself another glass. He set the bottle done once his glass was full and looked back at Brenna. He lifted the bottle and his brows, offering some to her if she was so inclined. When she declined his offer and nodded his understanding and placed the bottle back in its hiding place and picked up the glass. He carried the glass with him as he moved around the desk and reclaimed his place on the corner of it. He took a deep breath and looked down into the amber liquid before lifting his head and his eyes to Brenna. 

“Beg yer pardon, Ma’am, but I’ve discovered things about my Dad, that he lived this whole other life that Sam and I never knew about. So when you ask me if I wanna know how you knew my Dad...I dunno, I guess it really isn’t any’a my business.” 

“Fair enough. Just know he spoke very highly of you and your brother and I’m so sorry for the loss of him.” Brenna cleared her throat, sitting a little taller on the couch, she looked around the office for a moment before looking back at Dean. “Arie doesn’t know I’m here does she?” 

Dean scoffed at the idea that his Dad had ever said anything favorable about himself or Sam. He could point out their errors well enough though, where that was concerned he was a pro. At Brenna’s question he snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. “No, no she doesn’t. And...if you want to see her, I just ask that you don’t tell her anything about the house. I just, I really wanted this to be a surprise.” 

“Your secret is safe with me. Now. I need to know what has happened on the property. Anything negative aside from the vampires. Has Arie received any bad news while on the farm...a death of someone she cared for...family that sort of thing. Any other attacks or even near misses. I know Arie’s magick is very strong so the fact that the vampires crossed her wards tells me she didn’t think to add them. We’ll have to make sure that every _thing_ you can think of is added.” Brenna could feel Arie’s magick radiating off every piece of furniture in the house. If it was visible it would look like a bubble was surrounding the mansion and surrounding property. 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. He held his glass up as if to salute her. “That’s funny.” When Brenna didn’t laugh or even crack a smile, his amusement died away and he nodded and took a big gulp of the amber liquid. “I uh, well she found out that _I_ died there. I made sure that my brother would go to the farm and tell her. Which is why the whole Lucian thing happened to begin with. Uh, she went there to mourn Lucian’s death. Uh let’s see...after I came back from Hell my brother accidentally set Lucifer loose and we found out that Lucy and Michael wanted Sam and me to be their angel condoms so I swung by to tell Arie goodbye...again.” He gave what only could be called a facial shrug, then took another gulp of whisky. “After that Sam and my angel, uh Cas, came to get me, so she kinda witnessed me gettin’ blinked outta there. Which, between the ‘ _Honey, I’m home_ ’ and my gettin’ blinked outta there the next second, I can’t imagine that goin’ over too well.” He shook his head. “Lady, I can keep goin’...” 

Brenna sat and listened. No wonder the land was...pissed. “And the good?” She knew the list was going to be short but the events could be significant and help fix the problem. 

“Good?” Dean echoed, his brows lifted high on his forehead. He looked back down at the nearly empty glass. “Oh well, uh…” He looked up with a wide smile splitting his face. “We found out about the baby there. And then that night we just went at…” He let his words trail off. “Probably not what you meant.” He ducked his head somewhat and looked back at the floor for a moment. “It’s the first place I’ve had to call home in…” He shook his head as he lifted it. “Since before my Mom died. We uh, kinda made a home for ourselves there. And we were happy.” His brow knitted and he studied the floor. “Least I think she was happy…” He cleared his throat and looked up again. “That year I was there, the holidays we had, it was the first time I’d had a real Christmas, or Yule, since I can remember. Thanksgiving…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Brenna leaned forward, resting her arms on her things. “I know this is going to sound all New Agey to you but, we need to focus on all the positive things that have happened on the property. Literally have to remind it that bad things don’t always happen. I take it Arie was alone in the house when the attack occurred? And that is the last time she was in the house before...you had it torn down.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she was.” The words were curt and softly spoken, his gaze lowering to the liquor in the glass he held. He lifted it to his lips and slammed back the remaining whisky. “Yeah, that was the last time she was there. After that there was just Naythin and the movers that came and went.” 

“I’m not here to...place blame for what happened. Understand? The positive needs to outweigh the negative. There always has to be a balance and right now it’s way off kilter.” She sat back on the couch, crossed her legs just above the knee. “Where did you propose to Arie?” 

Dean looked up but the self disgust didn’t leave his face. His lips parted with the intent of answering Brenna’s question but snapped it closed a moment later. “Uh, well, Naythin’d tell ya that I did it all wrong but…” He shrugged a shoulder. “It worked for us. We were home. Uh, I mean, the farm.” 

“There is no wrong way to ask the person you love to spend the rest of your life with you. Naythin is a bit of a romantic to the point of being annoying at times but he means well.” As if on cue, the office door opened and Naythin backed in. Three cups of coffee in his hands, held out away from his body. He kicked the door closed and walked to the coffee table and set them carefully on top of a magazine. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he shook his head. “Why can’t they make coffee pots easy to use? Too many damn buttons on that thing in the kitchen, different cup sizes...It’s nuts.” 

Naythin looked at Dean then to Brenna and frowned. “What I miss?” 

Dean turned his head and looked toward the door as it opened. His jaw went slack the more Naythin talked and it wasn’t until the end of Naythin’s coffee rant that he managed to snap it shut as he gave his head a shake. “Dude, could you _be_ any more gay? Wait, don’t answer that.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment, picked up one of the mugs and carried it over to the desk. “You need _this_ more than that.” Setting the mug on the desk next to Dean, he walked to the couch and sat down, leaning over to claim one of the mugs for himself. Taking a small sip, he looked at Brenna and smiled. “So. Are you going to be able to calm the farm down?”

Brenna reached for the remaining mug of coffee and took a sip. “I’m going to try, but I’ll need your help. Dean has ties to the land so I can use him in place of Arie. It’ll be a bit more a challenge but it’ll still work.” Brenna looked at Dean over the rim of the mug. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits. “Dean. I don’t think I have to ask if you love Arie and would do anything for her, do I?” 

Dean sat the glass down on the desk with an audible bang, a muscle pulsed in his jaw as he grit his teeth together so hard they were in danger of breaking. His eyes narrowing on Brenna, and he had to remind himself that she was there to help them, and that Arie would be beyond pissed if he killed the queen bee of her coven. “No.” He pulled to his feet and headed for the door, shoving it open and walking out without a backward glance. 

Naythin sat very still. The mug balanced on his knee as the air in the room took on a very noticeable chill. He watched Dean without moving his head and slowly lowered one leg to the ground in case he had to move very fast. As Dean stalked out of the office and left, Naythin’s head fell back on the cushion of the couch. “That went well.” Rolling his head toward Brenna, he gave her a dirty look. “You realize you just insulted him. I mean, even hinting that he doesn’t love Arie or wouldn’t step in front of a bus or a hellhound for her is beyond insulting.” 

Brenna set the mug on the coffee table and turned to face Naythin. “I’ve known Arie since she was 18 years old, Naythin. She’s like a daughter to me and for him to call me to clean up the mess that he created and expect me to not be the least bit concerned for Arie is ridiculous. It wasn’t meant as an insult. I knew that man’s father and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in the Winchester family. They sacrifice until there’s nothing left to give and the people around them are left to pick up the pieces?” Brenna stood up and walked over to the fireplace before turning around again to face Naythin. “How many times does she have to find out something has happened to Dean? How much is enough? I know you and Dean are close. I can feel it and see it. I worry for Arie and the baby as well. I only want what’s best for them...all of them.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the floor. “I will do this...not for Dean but for Arie.” Brenna took two steps away from the fireplace when a loud crash could be heard coming from the other side of the door. She looked from the door to Naythin and back again. 

Naythin sat up and set his mug on the table. Looking towards the door he shook his head slowly. “Man, we just had that window fixed.” Sighing heavily, he looked at Brenna and pointed to the door. “He’s pissed. Be glad that’s not you and just a piece of furniture. Look, I get you’re worried about Arie. A lot has happened since...a lot has happened let’s leave it at that. Dean carries enough of it on his shoulders as it is. He doesn’t need someone coming into his home and questioning how much he cares for his family or the lengths he’d go to in order to protect them. Yer stepping on way too many toes, Brenna. You don’t want Dean as an enemy. I’ve seen him do it. He will cut you off, flip that switch and you won’t even be an afterthought to him.” 

Dean stood in the living area of the mansion and stared at the broken window and the coffee table that now laid in the yard broken, the glass tiny glittering shards in the yard. He pulled his fangs in and tried to take in calming breaths. His claws slowly retracted and he was able to not want to kill something, anything anymore. That was a plus. Don’t kill Arie’s mentor. Those four words were his mantra as he turned and walked back to Arie’s office he grabbed the door handle and took another deep breath. There was nothing he could do about his eyes, he and Cas hadn’t figured out how to make them switch back and forth at will, at least not yet. He opened the door and stepped back inside. “Sorry,” he mumbled the word as he headed for Arie’s desk, trying to keep his eyes on the floor so Brenna didn’t see them. 

Naythin heard the door handle start to turn and he pointed at Brenna. “Don’t move.” He dropped his arm quickly as Dean walked into the office and closed the door behind him. “Windows can be replaced, man. Don’t sweat it.” Naythin’s wolf perked up and he started pacing. He could sense Dean’s wolf was still very close to the surface. Getting to his feet, Naythin walked over to the desk, keeping himself between Dean and Brenna. “Why don’t you go down and see Arie, huh? I’ll take Brenna out to the farm so she can get a feel for what needs to be done.” He kept his voice low and calm. 

Dean nodded and looked carefully up at Naythin from where he’s taken a seat in Arie’s desk chair. “Uh yeah, that’s probably a good idea. So she said she’d do it then? She’d fix the land?”

Naythin turned and glared at Brenna. “Yeah. She’s gonna take care of it for you.” He put just a bit more emphasis on the last word, daring Brenna to say anything to the contrary. 

Dean blew out a breath of relief and a smile actually teased the corners of his lips. “Great, that’s great.” Those words he said for Naythin only before addressing Brenna, “Uh, thank you, Brenna. Arie’ll be...I think she’ll be really happy. A place without the bad memories of what happened will mean a lot, to both of us.” He never turned to look at her, kept his eyes only on Naythin as he spoke. He pulled to his feet and nodded again to Naythin. “Thanks, man, I owe you one.” He clapped Naythin on the shoulder and turned to leave, not even thinking about his eyes he lifted his head as he walked toward the door. 

Brenna bit her tongue to keep from correcting Naythin. At this point, Dean Winchester wasn’t high on her list. She watched Dean get up and start to walk back to the door, just before he past her, Brenna got a good look at his eyes. There wasn’t anything human about them. What the hell had Arie married? The iris and pupil were gone...swallowed by a swirling white that reminded her of mother of pearl. She backed up so fast, her foot hit the fireplace screen knocking it to the side and sending the stand that held the fireplace tools to the floor. Before she could even react, two small balls of fire erupted on the palms of her hands, her right hand slowly rising as the fireball grew to the size of a softball. 

Naythin heard Brenna’s gasp and looked back at her. He looked at Dean and knew she’d seen his eyes. He started walking to her when he saw her right hand raise slowly and the ball of fire, eerily similar to Arie’s start to grow. “Brenna, no!” Naythin rushed between Dean and Brenna, wrapping his arms around her, forcing her hands to her sides. “Are you out of your damn mind?” He growled in her ear as his hold on her increased. 

It wasn’t until he heard Brenna gasp that Dean realized what he’d done. _Sonuvabitch!_ He tried to quickly hide them by looking down again, but he knew it was too little too late. Lifting his head in the next second, he watched the fireplace tools crash to the floor. He started toward her to help her and assure her that he wasn’t a demon or anything else that she needed to fear, that it was just the color his wolf’s eyes were and nothing more, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the fireballs start in the palms of her hands. They looked so much like Arie’s that he stupidly didn’t fear them, nothing of Arie’s or anything like what Arie had would hurt him. Or at least that was how his brain rationalized the situation and had what had him not being worried about becoming part of the next pack house barbeque. “Naythin, it’s okay. Brenna, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m a Lycan, like Arie...and Naythin.” He purposely left out the part of just who had changed him and why. “This is just...the color my eyes turn.” 

Naythin leaned in close to Brenna’s ear. “You are walking a very fine line.” He waited for what he said to sink in before slowly relaxing his hold on her. He took a half step to the side so Brenna and Dean could see each other but kept himself between them. 

Brenna brought her hands up slowly, palms facing out to show they were empty as she rubbed her upper arms were Naythin’s grip had been the strongest. “It seems Arie has left out a few...important details.” She looked at Naythin for a moment before looking back at Dean. “My apologies.” 

Dean nodded. “It’s okay. The last thing I saw with eyes like mine I killed.” He shrugged a shoulder, a small smile teasing at his lips. “Let’s just say I understand your reaction.” He looked at Naythin out of the corner of his eyes and his smile grew. “We can’t all look like we have mange.” He chuckled outright as he slowly turned his attention from Naythin and back to Brenna. “I guess Arie didn’t tell you that I was a Lycan too.” 

“No. She didn’t tell me. We didn’t get into too many details the last time we spoke. Just that she was getting married, wanted me to officiate but at the time my schedule wouldn’t allow it.” Her eyes ran up and down Dean quickly. “How did it happen? Did Arie turn you?” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head and probably came as close as he could get to blushing without blushing. “Uh, no she didn’t.” He cleared his throat and glanced at Naythin and away so quickly that most people wouldn’t have even noticed the movement. “I uh, I was nearly killed. Some rogue hunters were grouping with the intent of attacking the pack. And I,” he lowered his gaze for a moment and gave his head a small shake before looking up. “I did what, what I guess I do a lot, I rushed in with both guns blazing. Wound up got a good man killed in the process, and nearly died myself.” 

Naythin started shuffling back and forth on his feet, his hands clenched into loose fists at his side. The conversation was headed in a direction he really didn’t need it to. He was agitated and just wanted this to be done so Brenna could leave and everything would go back to normal. Clapping his hands together loudly, he stepped to Brenna’s side and took hold of her elbow. “Okay. We’re keeping Dean from visiting with Arie.” He started guiding her toward the door making sure she couldn’t pull away. “Let’s get you to the farm so we can get back to rebuilding Arie a new house.” Naythin opened the door and almost shoved Brenna through it and down the hall toward the garage. 

Dean knew exactly why Naythin put a quick end to the conversation regarding the how’s and whys that he had been turned and he didn’t stop the kid as he escorted, if you could call it that, Brenna from the office. He chuckled under his breath and it got to the point, as he heard them in the hall, that his cheeks were hurting from trying to not burst out laughing. He waited an appropriate amount of time before walking out of the office and heading for the stairs leading to the clinic. He stopped one of the house staff on his way and asked them to clear the mugs and glass from Arie’s office and to call someone about the damaged glass, playing innocent as he spoke about it. Once that was taken care of he took the stairs two at a time as he headed for Arie’s room. 

Arie could have kissed Beth when she brought her some real clothes to change into. After a very long shower, Arie felt a little more...normal. Arie towel dried her hair and put it up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of the way as she sat on the bed. Her laptop to one side and paperwork scattered all around her. She’d spent nearly a half hour trying to convince Doc Michaels to let her go upstairs to the suite but he’d been adamant about her staying in the clinic. He said he’d consider allowing her to take short walks as long as someone was with her at all times. Arie was fine with that. Chaperoned walks were better than sitting in bed all day going crazy. 

The wounds on her chest and abdomen were healed for the most part. All that remained were pink scar lines. Doc Michaels said that over time they should disappear completely. _Should_. Not will. Not definitely, but should. He explained that the blade that was used must have had a very high concentration of silver for the scars to not be healing as quickly. Lucky her. They weren’t easily seen because of her tattoos but Arie knew they were there and refused to look at them. They were reminders of what happened. Of how close she’d come to losing their son and her own life. 

Dean shoved open Arie’s hospital room door like he owned it and came to an abrupt halt. His mouth hung up as he looked at the mess of papers around Arie and when his gaze fell on the laptop sitting at her side he shook his head and headed for it with the intent of shutting it all down, the laptop, her book work, everything. “No, Ar. Uh-uh, you can’t just act like nothing happened. You’re doing too much too fast.” He couldn’t help it, the idea of something happening to her or the baby was more than he could bare. “Did you talk to Doc Michaels? There’s no way he okayed all this.” 

Arie pulled the file she’d been working on away from Dean’s hand and glared up at him. “He said bed rest. I’m in bed...resting. If I don’t do something I’m going to go stir crazy. Doc won’t let me go up to our room so I had Beth bring me some stuff to keep me busy.” She slapped at his hand as he reached for her laptop. “I will bite you. Leave it alone and...no. Doc didn’t exactly say I could but he didn’t say I couldn’t either.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed challengingly. “Damn it, Arie!” He swore under his breath as he shook his head and fought her for ownership of the laptop. “Bite me, I don’t care. Been there already, and I kinda liked it.” He gave her a pointed glare. “Arie, damn it!” He was on his knees by this point, trying to gather her papers only to have her spread them all back out again. He snatched hold of her hand when she tried to go for the next stack of papers. “What the hell am I supposed to do if I lose you!? Huh? Or the baby? What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“You’re not going to lose either of us. I can barely go to the bathroom without Nettie hovered like a Mother Hen. I’m fine. We’re fine.” Arie took Dean’s hand in hers and placed it on her belly. ”Feel that? He’s fine, honey. I can’t just sit. You know that. This is boring paperwork, that’s all.” 

The second Arie held his hand in hers he lost all of his steam. He relaxed against the side of the bed and dropped his chin to his chest for a minute or two before lifting it to look up at Arie. “At least sit back in bed? Use the pillows...and prop up yer feet? I just…” he shook his head as he slowly pulled himself up and sat down on the bed next to Arie. “You have no idea how close I came to losing you. Both of you; and it scared the hell outta me.” 

Arie reached for the small pad that controlled the bed and pressed the button to raise the top half. When it was at the right angle, she leaned back and set the file on top of her belly and winked at Dean. “Built in desk. How convenient.” When Dean just stared at her, Arie sighed and squeezed his hand. “Trust me. I know how scared you were but, I’m fine, okay? If anything...out of the ordinary happens I’ll call the doc right away. I promise.” 

Dean leaned into Arie, his lips met hers and he kissed her slowly, sucking at her lips one at a time before letting them go and allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth briefly, teasingly, before capturing her lips all over again. When he finally, slowly, and somewhat reluctantly pulled back he nodded as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Okay, but just...don’t be a hero, Ar. The only hero you gotta be is his,” he murmured, lifting a hand and laying it pointedly against her belly. 

What could she say to that. Arie nodded and set the file to the side and closed her laptop. “So. What’s going on that you ran outta here so fast?” 

Dean started to relax to the point that his eyelids even grew heavy, but at her question he tensed again and was one hundred percent wide awake. He swallowed hard as he tried to think of a lie, but one that had enough truth it in that she wouldn’t detect it. He shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. “Y’know, the kids panic too easy. They were cleaning things up at the farm and needed help rebuilding a couple’a things. No real big deal really, they just made it sound like it was.” That was good. Not a lie, just not a whole truth. And best of all it, wasn’t anything that she’d be able to detect. Good job, Winchester. 

Arie watched him for a moment, trying to sense anything out of the ordinary. “That’s good. It’s understandable for them to be a little jumpy considering what happened. I’ll have to redo all the wards after the baby’s born and make sure Vampire is added. Not sure how I’m going to do that but we’ll figure it out.” She leaned her head back against the pillows and tugged at Dean’s hand. ‘When’s the last time you slept. I mean really slept?” 

Dean nodded numbly. He had to distance himself from what happened or else he’d go on a vampire killing spree that could possibly take him across the continental U.S. He shrugged a shoulder when Arie spoke of not knowing how she was going to ward against vampires. “I had Bobby come down, he’s uh, he’s taking care of a lot of the security, supernatural wise anyway. But I know you’ll want your own wards up too, but just don’t kill yerself over it. The house’ll be safe until you figure it out.” He had to actually stop and think about her question. “Uh night before last, I think…” He shrugged dismissively. “I’ve went days without sleep before, back when Sam and I were on a hunt. I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright.” Arie raised his hand to her lips and kissed the top of his hand. “I overheard the guards saying that one of...them got away? I don’t want you going out and looking for him.” 

Dean shook his head and fought to hide the almost evil smile that wanted to slither its way across his features. “Nah, the guys found the bastard, it’s okay.” He winked at her in an attempt to both set her mind at ease and hide the wicked pleasure that had rolled down his spine knowing that the bastard was his, and that _he_ would be the one sending that vamp to his grave, permanently. 

“Found?” Her fingers tightened around Dean’s hand before loosening quickly. “He’s...I mean if they found him then he’s...dead, right?” Arie could still picture his face in her mind, feel his breath on her neck. She was almost afraid of what would happen if she went to sleep. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the fear in Arie’s eyes, the way her body stiffened and she seemed to almost curl in on herself for protection. “Oh yeah, he’s dead alright.” And it wasn’t a lie, not really. And it wasn’t because he was the undead either. It was because when Dean was through with him, there’d be very little left. 

“Good. That’s good. Have they found any others?” She couldn’t help but glance at the dark corners of the room half expecting one to jump out at her. 

Dean took Arie’s hand in his. “All of the ones that broke into our home are dead. Past that, there were the two guarding Ty that I killed. Otherwise, no. And honestly that’s a little small for a nest. But Bobby’s got Hunters canvassing the area and on pack lands. Don’t worry, they’ve been told not to go puttin’ their noses where they don’t belong. And, Bobby can be _very_ persuasive when he needs to be. Trust me when I say that if there are more out there, the guys Bobby put on this _will_ get them. It’s what these men specialize in. They’re beyond good. You’re safe. Between my guys...between _our_ boys,” his lips curved into a smile, “And Bobby’s guys, no vamp stands a chance in hell of makin’ it outta the area alive.” 

Arie’s eyes got wide and she tried to get off the bed. “Ty! Oh my God! Is he okay? What happened and don’t you DARE try and gloss over it, Dean!” She threw the blanket off her legs and tried to slide off the edge of the bed. 

Dean all but tackled Arie back onto the bed. “Relax!” He pulled his head back so he could look Arie in the eye. “It’s okay,” he soothed, his voice much softer. “That boy’s like a cat, I’m tellin’ ya I think he has nine lives. He’s fine, for the most part. He’s pissed at me for not letting him work. I got him pushin’ a pencil instead just to shut him up. But he’s still in a kind of makeshift bed in the living room. I got him doin’ the team’s schedules and crap so that Naythin doesn’t have to.” He grinned and chuckled softly. “I thought Naythin was gonna kiss me for that one. And no, I won’t gloss over it, as long as you get back into bed and stay there like Doc said.” 

Arie looked Dean in the eye, searching for even the smallest hint that he was trying to keep her from getting upset. Too late. She nodded slowly and worked her way back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her legs. “This is why I don’t want to be down here. I don’t know what’s going on.” 

Dean nodded. “I know the feeling. How ‘bout if I get you a monitor. One where you can hear what’s goin’ on and see maybe a little of the house? I’m sure I can get one’a the guys to come rig it up for ya.” 

He sighed heavily and sat upright on the edge of her bed. He looked at the bed next to hers and then down at the floor. “We uh, we managed to find him pretty easy. Naythin and I figure he was just a decoy to get me away from the house so that Kate could get to you.” He shook his head and lifted a hand, wiping it downward over his face. “They uh, they nearly bled the kid dry. I guess we don’t taste too good so instead, he had cuts all over his body. They’d taken his shirt and his boots from him. He...I actually thought Naythin might pass out. Ty was red with his own blood.” He looked over at Arie, looked her dead in the eye. “It was bad, Ar. God it was so bad…” The words were whisper soft and hoarse. He sniffed and looked away. “They uh, it looked like they’d used him for target practice...or a dart board...somethin’. I don’t think there was an inch of skin that wasn’t cut. One blessing was that the kid passed out almost as soon as he knew we were there. I can’t help but think that he was holdin’ on, waiting until he knew we’d found him, before allowing himself the reprieve from the pain he was in. Poor Naythin, he was determined to move him, to be the one to get him outta there, even though I thought he was gonna break down any minute. But...we got him outta there. Hawk took him to the hospital in my car. We laid him out on the back seat.” The fact that Dean actually let someone bleed on the leather of his seats and allowed someone else to drive his baby was testament in itself to just how bad Ty really was. He managed a soft chuckle. “Before I knew it they were tellin’ me that he was awake and talkin’.” 

Arie was speechless. To know that Ty or anyone for that matter had been used as a distraction just to get to her made her sick to her stomach. “You’re sure he’s okay? Ty? You’re sure.” 

Dean nodded. “Positive. Like I said, he’s up there now, pushin’ a pencil and bitchin’ that he can’t do more.” He chuckled. “You sure you two aren’t twins separated at birth?” he teased. 

Arie looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. “I’m positive. What can I say, I’m surrounded by people who hate to sit on their asses. Naythin cares about every member of the team. When one is hurt, he makes a point to see that they’re taken care of and that they’re families don’t have to worry about anything.” Arie looked down at her belly and rubbed it with both hands. “You need to hurry up so Mommy can get back to work, young man.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “I know we got the stroller that can double as a bed, but that wasn’t so you can come to work and cart him all over the pack house.” He frowned. “Give it a couple months?” He shook his head knowing that he might as well be talking to the wall. He heaved a sigh and pulled to his feet. “Do you need anything? Tea? Maybe the entire content of your office brought down?” He quipped sarcastically. He got it, he did. He could speak from experience as to how frickin’ boring as hell laying in bed for days at a time could be. But he hadn’t had someone else to worry about while he did it, or didn’t do it, however you wanted to look at it. 

Arie looked at the files on the bed and back up at Dean. “Now that you mentioned it, the fax machine would be awesome.” She flashed him a wide smile and hid behind a pillow. 

This time it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes and shake his head. “Unbelievable.” He smirked somewhat as he looked back down at her. “I’ll send one of the guys down to hook up the monitor and an intercom system so you don’t feel as cut off from everyone. I need to go make sure Ty isn’t hobblin’ around like Tiny Tim and take care of some other unfinished business. But I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Lifting the pillow slightly, Arie continued to grin. “So that’s a no on the fax machine, huh?” 

The corners of Dean’s lips curved down in a disapproving frown. “I’ll get you yer own personal maid to run up and down the stairs so she can fax yer stuff for you. Does that work?” He quirked a brow and mumbled under his breath, “Spoiled brat.” 

Arie threw the pillow at Dean. “Yeah but I’m your spoiled brat and you love me.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips even if he’d wanted to. “Yeah, I do. More than anything.” He sighed and looked toward the door then back to Arie. “Fine. I’ll see if they can hook up the fax machine down here. But if Doc says no for any reason then that’s your answer.”

“I don’t need it. I was kidding. Go. You look like you’re going to crawl out of your skin. I’m fine. If I need anything, Nettie is close and I can call Beth if need be.” Arie pointed to the door and lay back on the pillows. 

Dean frowned at her admitting that she was only kidding, and he shook his head slowly. “Like I said, spoiled brat.” He heaved a sigh and nodded. “But call me if you need me. If it’s important don’t just not tell me. Got me? I mean it. The intercom system will be hooked up so that you can tell the guys in the security office that you need me, okay?” He walked back over to Arie and bent at the waist, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you,” he murmured softly before leaning over again and pressing a kiss to her stomach. “You too,” he added as he pulled to his full height. “I won’t be too long.” He turned and headed out the door almost before Arie could even respond. He took the stairs two at a time and tapped his ear bud on his way up. “Is Naythin back from the farm yet? I want that vamp that’s being kept on ice. NOW.” 

Naythin stood in front of his locker as he heard Dean’s voice over one of the radio’s. Crossing the room, he picked one up and brought it to his lips. “I’m in the office. Mitch is out at the cabin with our guest.” He replaced the radio, went back to his locker, pulled out two extra clips for his Glock and tucked them in his back pocket. 

Dean punched in his code to the security office and marched purposefully inside. Without a word he walked straight over to his locker and pulled out a pair of black tactical pants and a black t-shirt. He looked over at Naythin and gave a nod, lifting the clothing slightly. “Lemme change and gather what I need outta the Impala and the garage and I’ll be ready.” 

Naythin looked at Dean and nodded. “Okay.” Looking around the room, he caught the looks from the other guys and barely raised his shoulders. “You want me to wait in the garage?”

Dean blinked at Naythin. “Why, are we watchin’ each other change clothes now? Don’t you think you oughtta buy me dinner first?” 

Naythin blinked at Dean before walking over to the monitors and pulling out a chair. He sat down, pulled out his wallet and counted out the singles. Holding them up, he waved them in the air. “We’re waiting.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. “Sorry, gonna have to take a rain check. One focus kinda thing.” He walked past Naythin, heading for the door, he reached out for the money though as he passed and chuckled when Naythin quickly pulled them back. He walked out the door as quickly as he’d walked in and headed for the garage. It was there that he placed the clothes on the Impala’s hood and began to strip out of his t-shirt and over shirt. Laying them both on the car’s hood. He unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his legs as he toed off his boots. Once his feet were free, he tugged the jeans the rest of the way off and turned his attention to the clothing on the hood of the car. He picked up the pants and slid those on first, buttoning them and pulling up the zipper. He reached for the tee next and pulled it on over his head. He grabbed up his jeans and turned them right side out and draped them over the hood of the car, the pant legs hanging off one side. Grabbing up his boots he walked over to one of the work benches and took a seat and began pulling on his boots and tying the laces. Once he was redressed in all black, the thought that the dark color would hide the blood better having come to him the night that they’d captured the bastard. He gathered up some of the tools and went to the trunk of the car, grabbing some of the other devices that he had used on Alistair when Cas and Uriel had forced him to torture his torturer. Wrapping everything in cloth, he tucked it all into a duffel bag and zipped it closed. He tapped his ear bud and turned bodily toward the garage door. “I’m ready. Where is he?” 

“He’s at the cabin we used for Ditto. I’ll send you directions to your phone. Mitch is the only one there.” Naythin texted the address to Dean’s phone. Turning his chair toward the monitors, Naythin shook his head, running a hand over his face. “I pity that Vampire.” 

When Naythin said where the vampire was located Dean nodded and remembered that he’d been told that before, but with everything that had happened, his memory was shot in a lot of ways. Dean unlocked the door of the Impala and tossed the bag inside, then grabbed his clothes off the hood and rolled them up, tossing them into the back as well. At least this way he’d be able to change if he had to. He closed the door and walked around the Impala to the driver’s side. He unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel. He inserted the key and turned it, the sound of the engine coming to life helping to sooth his nerves a little, not much, but a little. His hands were shaking, they always did when he put to use the skills he’d learned in Hell. There was nothing he could do about it other than ignore it, which was what he did, every. single. time. 

Mitch sat on the front porch of the cabin with his feet resting on the top rail. Glancing at his watch, he let his head fall back and let out a groan of frustration. The idiot that was supposed to bring his food was late….really late. “I’m starvin’ already! Come on!” He complained loudly as he pulled his feet down and stood up. 

“You? I haven’t eaten since you animals grabbed me!” Joey yelled from behind the closed door of the room he’d been locked in for over ten days. 

“Shut up! You’re not goin’ anywhere. I don’t care what your diet is.” Mitch kicked the door to silence the vampire’s whining. “Babysitting was not in the job description.” Walking across the room, he pulled open the antique fridge and grabbed the last beer. “Oh, that’s even better.” Twisting the top off, he tossed the cap into the sink and leaned against the counter. Taking a long pull on the bottle, the subtle rumble of a car engine had him slowly lowering the bottle to the counter and pulling out 9 mm from the thigh holster on his right leg. Inching along the wall, he drew back the curtain just enough to peek out the window without anyone seeing him. The engine got louder and Mitch’s grip increased on the handgun. The sight of the Impala’s hood coming around the corner had him exhaling slowly. Slipping the safety back on he put the handgun back in its holster. Reaching for the door handle, he pulled it open and didn’t bother to close it behind him. Mitch waited for Dean to park the car next to his Jeep before going down the steps and lifting a hand in greeting. “I hope you’ve got food...or beer.” 

Dean turned off the car once he’d parked it next to Mitch’s jeep. He shouldered open the door, the sound of the creak and groan an ever present comfort to his nerves. He slid from behind the wheel and walked around to the passenger side and popped open the car door. He looked up as he heard Mitch’s feet crunching gravel. “Hey,” he responded with a nod of greeting. He pulled the bag out of the back, along with a chainsaw and knocked the car door closed with a knee. He shook his head at Mitch’s question regarding food. “Sorry, no. Who was supposed to relieve you anyway?” He inquired as he headed for the cabin. 

“No relief.” Mitch eyed the chainsaw and stepped back giving Dean room to walk past and head for the steps. “Just a food run. You gonna take up stump carvin’ with that thing?”

Dean paused mid-step and turned his attention to Mitch, his voice was low and menacing as he answered. “I’m gonna teach a fuckin’ vampire not to mess with my family.” 

“Or there’s that.” Mitch rubbed his arms as the chill hit him. Even outside the air around the cabin dropped at least twenty degrees. He waited until Dean was at the top step before following behind him. Looking around the area, Mitch walked through the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it and throw the deadbolt. 

Dean stopped halfway to the locked door the vampire was behind and looked back at Mitch with a lift of his brows. “Key?” 

Mitch fumbled in his pocket for the set of keys. Crossing the room, he picked the key from the ring and held it out to Dean. 

Taking the key from Mitch he jerked his head toward the door. “Why don’t you go get yerself somethin’ to eat. We’re okay here,” he murmured with a glance at the door to the room he stood in front of. 

Mitch looked from the door to Dean and back again. Looking down at the chainsaw and bag in Dean’s hand, he raised his eyes slowly back up to Dean. He nodded slowly as he backed towards the door. “I’ll uhhh...run to town quick and be back...later.” He looked down at the bag as he reached for the door, unlocked it and backed out closing it slowly behind him. 

Dean gripped the back in his hand a little tighter as he watched Mitch leave. “Smart man,” he mumbled under his breath as he turned his attention back to the door and unlocked it. A slow menacing smile curved his lips as he looked at the chained vampire. He placed the chainsaw on a table along with the bag and unzipped it before turning back to face the vampire. “You hurt my family. My wife and my son...Now, I’m gonna show you what happens to scum that even _thinks_ about touching my family.” His brows rose in tandem with his warning and he looked at the vampire pointedly. 

Joey tensed when he heard the key in the lock. He swallowed hard as the door slowly opened and Dean Winchester stepped inside the room. His eyes fell on the chainsaw and tracked it as Dean set it on the table. The sound of the zipper being drawn back had him shifting his attention to the bag. “You wanna talk family? Luthor sired me. He was my father and he’s dead because of you and your father.” 

Dean’s face was a blank, unfeeling, uncaring mask. He didn’t respond to the vampire, merely reached into the bag and pulled out the instruments he’d brought with him, all of which were still wrapped in the red material he’d found in the garage. He unrolled the material, displaying what looked like some kind of medieval torture instruments for the supernatural. He then reached back into the bag and withdrew a jar of red liquid. He glanced the vampire’s way and smiled coldly. “Dead man’s blood.” 

Joey’s eyes followed every move Dean made. Every time he removed an item from the bag, he followed it to the table. The contents of the jar had his eyes nearly bug out of his head. He leaned back in the chair and strained against the cuffs and chains that held him. If Joey had been human, he’d be sweating bullets. 

Dean casually dipped the tip of one of the knives he’d brought into the dead man’s blood and walked over to Joey. He used the knife to slice a large gash from Joey’s right collarbone to the center of the vampire’s stomach. “Like that?” he mused. “That’s for what you did to my _extended_ family. That kid, the Lycan that you sonsabitches used to test yer blades, yeah, he was my family too.” One corner of his lips quirked as he watched the shudder as it rolled through Joey’s body. He moved the knife to the vampire’s other side and did the same thing, marking a large, bloody X across his torso. “And I don’t care about your _father_ , Luthor was dumb enough to touch my brother.” He leaned in close to the vampire’s ear. “He deserved to die.” 

Joey grit his teeth against the bite of the blade as it sliced his skin. He refused to scream. He wouldn’t give Winchester the satisfaction. The dead man’s blood made the cuts burn white hot and he had to fight to keep his head upright. A slow smile crept over his face as he looked up at Dean. “The dog?” Joey chuckled softly. “We had fun playing pin the tail on the Lycan.” 

Dean pulled the blade back and then sunk it deep into the vampire’s belly. “What the hell did you just say about _my_ family?” He withdrew the blade just as quickly and walked back to the table. He picked up a syringe and unscrewed the cap on the jar of dead man’s blood. He pulled a good amount of it into the syringe and walked back over to Joey. He jammed the needle into the vamp’s chest and slowly pushed down on the plunger, making sure that the fucker felt every single second of the dead man’s blood as it poisoned his body. “How about I play cut the piece of shit vampire’s limbs off? ...Slowly of course.” A slow wicked smile pulled at the corners of Dean’s lips. “For every cut you put on my family, _any_ of my family, I’ll cut you in return.” 

Joey’s head dropped to his chest and he tried to pull away from the blade as it was buried in his stomach. His muscles tensed from the pain, his started breathing as if he’d just run a marathon. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips when the needle went into his chest. Joey struggled in the chains and cuffs. He hadn’t fed in ten days so he was weak to begin with. Add that to the dead man’s blood now in his system combined with the blood loss he was suffering and he knew he was not going to last very long. Joey struggled to raise his head and look at Dean. “Shame I wasn’t able to finish what Kate started.” He started shaking as the dead man’s blood traveled through his system. “That...bitch of yours sure smelled sweet enough to eat. How she doin’ by the way?” 

Dean’s lips curled and he had to fight the desire to shift and simply tear this fucker into tiny bite sized pieces. His nostrils flared as he stared daggers at the vampire. His hand shot out and he grabbed the creature by the throat and squeezed, his claws elongated despite himself, their razor sharpness slicing into the flesh of the vampire’s neck. “I am going to enjoy watching you die a slow and painful death,” he ground out from between clenched teeth. All at once, he released the vampire’s throat and pulled his claws free, retracting them as he moved. He took a step back before turning his attention to the implements on the table. Fuck it, he wasn’t going to beat around the bush any longer, a limb removal might just bring this vampire to his knees, and shut his damn mouth. He grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on, pulling the cord the engine came immediately to life. “Where should we start? How about that dead thing between your legs?” 

If a vampire could go pale, Joey would have been ghost white when Dean started the chainsaw. His eyes flicked from the chainsaw to Dean and back again. Over and over. “What’s the matter, Winchester? Did I hit a nerve?” He looked at the chainsaw again and forced a smile on his face. “You know what they say about vampires? Once we get a scent...we never forget it.” He forced his head back and inhaled long and deep. “I can smell her on ya. Her scent is still just as sweet. I won’t forget it and I will be back for her and that monster of a baby inside her.” 

Dean’s nostrils flared and his lips pulled back into a sneer of contempt. He didn’t bother with any words, but instead lowered the chainsaw to the vampire’s knee. Blood sprayed out from the bastards leg, soaking his shirt and face with its coppery rotting musk. He kept the blade of the chainsaw there until the fucker’s leg hit the floor with a dull thud. Only then did he back up and wipe his face on one arm as his eyes surveyed the mess. “Doesn’t look to me like yer gonna be comin’ back for anything.” 

Joey started hyperventilating as he watched the chainsaw getting closer and closer to his knee. He sucked in a huge breath and screamed as the chain dug into the skin and thin layer of muscle just behind the kneecap. The loud obscene snap of the tendon made his whole body jerk as his lower leg started to lean at an odd angle. The burn of the chain cutting through the joint nearly had him passing out. The scream kept coming and coming until he heard his lower leg hit the floor. His whole body shook violently and he forced himself to not look at the bloody stump. Joey squeezed his eyes as tight as he could. “You...can kill...me. There’s...more of...us. You...you’ll never find...the nest.” He dropped his head to his chest and tried to catch his breath. The veins on his neck started to turn a dark red as the dead man’s blood reached the major organs. 

Dean turned off the chain saw and stepped up to Joey and reached for the bastard’s chin. He shoved his head back against the chair and forced the vampire to look at him. “Where is it? Where’s the nest. You can get outta this, all you need to tell me is where the rest of the fuckers are hiding.” It was a lie, but it wasn’t like the vampire would know it. This sonuvabitch was dead the moment he threatened Arie and his son. 

Joey laughed and twisted his head out of Dean’s grasp. “Yeah, right. I’m dead whether I tell you or not. Kate...she made sure to tell the others where you’re precious pack lived...where _you_ lived. You’re so screwed.” 

The roar that left Dean was anything but human and he didn’t bother to stop his fangs as the broke through his gums or his eyes from changing or his hands. He backhanded the vampire and sent the chair tumbling backward like a tumbleweed across the prairie. He pulled his fangs back and tapped his ear bud. “Naythin, I need you to get down here. Call Bobby. Tell him there’s a problem.” He tapped the bud twice and started the chainsaw as he advanced on the vampire. He used one hand to push the chair upright before lowering his attention to what area he’d cut off next. He moved to the side of the chair and used the chainsaw to hack off any flesh that was in his way as he slowly lowered it downward the front of the vampire, straight down, toward the vampire’s crotch. 

Naythin was halfway down the basement stairs when he heard Dean in his ear. He stopped in mid stride. His hand raised to answer but stopped when he heard the soft hiss of Dean’s ear bud disconnecting. Turning around, he hurried back to the security office and called Mitch. 

“Where are you? What’s going on?”

Mitch sat on the rear bumper of his Jeep in front of the cabin sucking down his third beer when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Digging it out, he held it to his ear and waited for Naythin to stop talking long enough for him to answer. “At the cabin. Why?” He glanced back when he heard the chainsaw start up a second time. 

“Dean just told me to get up there and to call Bobby. You know why?” Naythin was pacing the room. 

“Nope. He’s makin’ mincemeat of the fucker though. Unless the fucker is singing like a canary about any other vamps in the area, I can’t think of why he’d need Bobby.” Mitch tossed the empty bottle through the open rear window and pulled out another bottle from the case. “You better call Bobby and head out here. He’s not in the sort of mood to be disobeyed.” 

Naythin nodded and hung up the phone and called Bobby. He told him what was going on and asked him to come down. He gave Bobby the address to the cabin and started walking out of the office. Ending the call with Bobby, Naythin sent Dean a text stating _they_ were on their way. 

Dean backed away from the screaming vampire and let the chainsaw idle in his hands as he looked at what was left of the bastard. “Huh. So you really felt that.” He gave another one of his endearing facial shrugs and grinned wide. “I didn’t think that thing worked since yer more or less dead.” 

Dean felt his cell vibrate in his front pocket but he ignored it, his attention too focused on the vampire in front of him. “Any last words...uh whatever your name is? What do they call you anyway? I mean other than stupid.” 

Joey’s head flopped over on his shoulders. He didn’t have the strength to hold it up anymore. Forcing his eyes open, he glared at Dean, his fangs barely able to drop. “Joe...Joseph D...D...Derrick...Hunter.” His teeth were chattering and he clenched down as hard as he could to stop it. “Kill me. Yer...yer all...dead anyway.” He smiled and spit out a mouthful of blood. Using the last bit of strength he could, Joey rolled his head to the side and lifted it so he was looking Dean in the eye. “You think that was the first time we’d been in that house?” Joey smiled flashing blood covered teeth and fang. “We have...your scent and hers. They all do. Everyone in the nest has that bitch’s scent. You really shouldn’t leave clothes just laying around.” 

Without even thinking about it, Dean traded hands that held the chainsaw, pulled back his fisted hand and clocked the vampire hard enough to shatter his jaw. “You sonuvabitch,” he growled. “I have that house protected from every evil piece of shit out there. It’s like fuckin’ Fort Knox. There is NO WAY that you have been in MY house.”

Joey’s head snapped to the side with no resistance. He did his best to spit out the blood in his mouth before answering. “Even...Fort Knox...has...weaknesses.” He looked at Dean over his shoulder and smirked. “We got in didn’t we? Kate...sliced...diced...yer bitch, didn’t she? Never say never.” 

Dean stared at the vampire for a long moment, thinking, trying to find the weak link. What had he missed? How could they have gotten in? Instead of a witty retort or another argument, he pulled back his fist and clocked the vampire again, and again, and again. “Kate, yer precious Kate, is _dead_. I killed her, just like my Dad killed Luthor. So you come, I dare ya, because I’ll put a bullet in every last one of you sonsabitches.” 

Joey’s vision started to grey out and he had to fight to stay conscious. “They...they’ll come. You won’t...know but...they’ll come.” He spit out more blood and a few teeth in the process. “You can’t...kill...all of us. There’s only one...of you, Winchester.” 

Dean reached for Joey’s throat, pulling his head up and holding it there so he could look the fucker in the eye without his head bobbing all over the place. “It’s me, isn’t it? If I leave the pack, if I leave the house...will they be safe?” There was a long pause as he weighed his choices before he added. “What if I turn myself over to the nest?” 

Joey chuckled softly, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. “It’s always...been you.” Knowing he was going to die, Joey nodded weakly against Dean’s grip on his hand. “Kate...only wanted...you. Ar...Arie and the kid were...added bonus.” 

Dean bit back the pain that blossomed in his chest and swallowed hard and nodded. The sound of a vehicle pulling up stopped him from saying or doing anything else and he walked over to the door, pulled it open just a hair so he could peek out at who it was that had pulled into the yard. 

Naythin parked the Escalade next to the Impala and slowly got out. Locking the truck, he walked around the back and over to Mitch who was draining a bottle of beer. “Liquid lunch?”

Mitch tossed the bottle in the back of his Jeep and pulled two beers from the case and held one out to Naythin. “You sit out here and listen to that….” He pointed back over his shoulder at the cabin. “For the past hour and then bitch about my choice of beverages.” Twisting the cap off the bottle, he raised it to his lips and swallowed numerous times before slowly lowering the bottle and setting it on the ground between his feet. “You call Bobby?”

Naythin opened his beer and nodded as he took a drink. “Yeah, he’s on his way.” Looking at the cabin, Naythin rocked back on his heels. “He come out, yet?”

Mitch shook his head, his head loose on his shoulders as he stared at the bottle on the ground. “Nope. The chainsaw cut out a few minutes ago. Been quiet ever since.” 

“Chainsaw?” Naythin’s eyes made like tennis balls...going back and forth from Mitch to the cabin and back again repeatedly. 

Mitch nodded slowly. “Chainsaw.” 

Seeing Naythin standing outside he glanced back over his shoulder at the vampire and the back outside. “Friggin’ don’t know how’da listen,” he mumbled under his breath as he shut the door and walked back over to Joey. “Miss me?” he quipped with a sarcastically wide smile. He turned the chainsaw motor up and revved it a couple’a times. “Let’s see what we got left…” 

Joey sighed but it sounded more like a loud gurgling sound. He looked at the chainsaw and let all his muscles go limp. He sagged in the chains and gave a weak smile. “Get...it...over with already.” His tongue slipped past his chapped lips and dragged along the bottom lip slowly. “Turn...yerself in and they’ll...live long time. Promise.” He was lying through the few teeth he had left. Even if Dean went to the nest the rest of the pack would be dead anyway. 

Dean quirked a brow. “If I do that, I’m gonna have to get the nest’s location from ya. Don’t worry, I won’t tell ‘em you told me.” Of course he didn’t believe the good for nothing talking corpse, and he didn’t trust him and further than he could have thrown him. But if he got a location, maybe the surrounding areas could be searched. “Come on, Joey, do the right thing.” He revved the chainsaw and lowered his gaze to the vampire’s thigh. 

Joey watched the chainsaw and nodded. “Grand Junction...Colorado.” His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. 

Dean nodded and turned off the chainsaw when the vampire passed out. He walked over to the table and set the chainsaw down, then looked over at the instruments he’d laid out and picked up the machete. He walked back over to Joey and lopped his head off in one easy motion. The vampire’s head thudded to the floor sounding a lot like the sound a watermelon makes when it hits concrete. He laid the machete back down and headed for the door. He left the door to the blood soaked room open as he crossed the short distance to the front door and walked outside, slowly descending the stairs. 

Every time the chainsaw revved, Naythin took a drink of his beer. He couldn’t even imagine what was going on in the cabin. He could but, no. Naythin didn’t want to. When it got quiet again, he looked down at Mitch and raised his eyebrows. “Maybe he’s done?” 

Mitch shrugged and drained his beer. 

Naythin followed suit and tossed his empty bottle in the back of Mitch’s Jeep. As he reached for another beer, the smell of death reached him. Snapping his head to the side, he slowly reached for Mitch and slapped at his arm several times. Naythin stood up slowly and watched as Dean left the cabin and headed for them. “Sweet Mary Mother of God.” 

Dean was covered in blood from the top of his head to the bottom of his boots. His t-shirt and pants were stuck to him like a second skin. As Dean got closer, Naythin could see small bits of flesh in Dean’s hair and on his shirt and pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mitch stand up and he reached for him. His hand coming into contact with the man’s upper chest stopping Mitch’s forward movement. 

Dean jutted his chin toward Naythin in greeting. “Where’s Bobby?” He inquired, his eyes darting, never actually landing on any one thing. He made a noncommittal sound in his throat when Naythin told him that Bobby was on his way. He stepped past the two Lycans and used his body like a shield. “Walk,” he commanded. “Get inside the cabin, we can talk there.” 

Naythin followed Dean as he stepped behind him. His eyes were wide and the color had drained from his face. Glancing at Mitch, he could see the man had the same look on his face. “Right. Okay.” His hand still on Mitch’s chest, Naythin turned and started for the cabin. He glanced back at Dean, his eyes narrowing as he watched him look around as if he expected someone to attack at any moment. When they stumbled up the stairs, the smell of vampire blood hit him hard and he had to raise his arm and shield his mouth and nose in the crook of his elbow. Naythin’s eyes dropped to the floor and he followed Dean’s bloody boot prints as they led back to the room where the vampire had been kept. 

Once they were inside and Dean had the locks fastened behind them he turned to face Naythin and Mitch. “The vampires know where the pack house is, they’ve been to the farm before. They have Arie and my scent. Which means they likely have yours too, Naythin.” He gave him a pointed look due to Arie’s joke about them having done everything but have sex. He lifted a hand and started to run it down his face only to pause as he looked at the vampire blood coating his hand and turning his skin a sickly dark red color. He lowered his hand and frowned at the fact that he was covered in the bastard’s blood. “Anyway, he said that if I turned myself in to the nest that they’d leave the rest of you alone.” He paused and shrugged a shoulder. “I might sacrifice myself for some things but this one’s a no-go. He was a lying cock sucker from the jump. I’m not stupid, I’ve dealt with these fuckers before. Sadly, there’s usually enough truth in their lies to make them believable. Meaning...well, I hate to repeat it, but like he said,” he jerked his head toward the mutilated remains of the vampire, “I’m screwed.” 

Naythin nodded numbly. “So they have my scent.” He looked past Dean at the open door in the back of the cabin. “How do we keep ‘em from smelling us?” 

Mitch stood in front of the fridge trying to understand what was going on. “Okay, so he…” He pointed toward the back of the cabin. “Said there are others out there. Did he say where? We go find ‘em and burn ‘em out. We’ve got enough bodies to do it. Arie’s on lockdown at the pack house so she’s fine. You two have experience going after them so you go with and we’ll kill ‘em all. End of problem.” 

Dean scoffed softly and glanced at Naythin. “Oh yeah, he gave me a location. Grand Junction, Colorado. Which means that it’s anywhere _but_ in Grand Junction, Colorado. I figured I’d get Bobby’s boys on the trail of every place near Grand Junction and fan out on every side from that point. Bad part is, there’s not really anything out there to keep a vamp away. Crosses don’t do anything, neither does garlic. And sunlight just feels like a nasty sunburn. So there’s not a whole lot that I can use to...ward them off. I don’t like that they know where the pack is. If he’d just said the farm I’d of talked Arie into staying at the pack house, at least until the nest is found and disposed of. As it is, there’s nowhere to run to. Nowhere to hide.” He looked back at Naythin. “Camouflaging our scent, we can do. Like I said before, we need saffron, skunks cabbage and trillium. You burn it and rub the ashes on yerself. But trust me, no one wants to smell like that shit, and especially not every day.”

Naythin ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. “Okay well, we have no choice. We fix Arie’s farm, get the house built and...I don’t know...have patrols looking for the nest. They can rub that shit on their clothes. They’ll be happy to get out.” 

“Grand Junction is in the middle of nowhere. It’s surrounded by forests. Old growth timber that’ll hide ‘em from the sun even during the day. Having patrols will be better than a bunch of hunters stomping around.” He looked at Dean and smiled sheepishly. “No offense.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “We’re a lot stealthier than you think.” He gave a fake smile and a nod. “The patrols don’t need that shit. It’s not their scents they’ve got. And, no offense, the only one I’m worried about here is Arie. Her scent. They can smell her from a mile away. Believe me. It was the one thing my Dad warned Sammy and me about. Once a vamp has your scent, they have it for life. And vampires are even better than we are at living forever...especially since they’re already dead.” 

Naythin looked around the room and out the front window. “She’s in the pack house and not going anywhere until she has the baby. Arie’ll be safe. We just have to make sure to kill all of them. If one gets out we’re in trouble.” 

Mitch nodded. “He’s got a point, Dean. Arie isn’t going anywhere.” 

Dean shook his head and ran a hand threw his hair, frowning at the chunks of vampire that he pulled out along with his hand. “Well, it’s better than nothing. And I guess it’s all we’ve got right now. But I want security doubled. And if something walks in the dark and it doesn’t have clearance, shoot first and ask questions later.” He heaved a heavy sigh and his eyes swung to Naythin. “Now do you see why I didn’t think it was safe to tell her I was alive?” 

“I get it, I do but we can protect her better now than before.” Naythin paused and looked at the floor before looking back up at Dean. “You need to tell her...about this.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He looked down at himself. “After I hose off and then get a shower. I don’t want her to see...She doesn’t need to witness this part of me.” 

Mitch pointed over his shoulder toward the window over the sink. “There’s a hand pump out back. You can get cleaned up somewhat before going back to the house.” He looked to the back of the cabin and shook his head. “This stays here.” He looked at Naythin and arched an eyebrow. “Got me? _This_ stays here.” 

Naythin gave Mitch a long hard look before nodding. “Yeah. Alright. It stays here.” He turned and headed for the front door. “I’ll get a tarp and start cleaning up the mess.” 

As soon as Mitch pointed out the hand pump outside Dean nodded and headed out the door and around to it. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it, soggy with blood, onto the ground next to the pump. He pumped out some water, splashing his torso with it and trying like hell to get his back clean as well. He took handfuls up to his face, scrubbing it clean. And bent over, sticking his head under the flow of water in an effort to not look like something from a horror movie when he walked back into the pack house. There wasn’t much he could do about his pants other than strip out of them as soon as he possibly could once he’d made a beeline for the bathroom to shower. His brow creased thoughtfully and he leaned back in an attempt to look around the house at whoever was carrying in a tarp since he could see flashes of bright blue and hear the crinkle of the material. “Hey, don’t we have a shower outside of the pack house somewhere?” 

Naythin dropped the tarp and walked around the side of the cabin. “There’s the old bachelors house. No one has lived in it for years. It’s got a shower...all the utilities are working.” He looked Dean over, raising his hand, Naythin pointed to the side of his head. “You’ve got a chunk of vampire right there.” 

Dean reached up automatically and felt around until he felt the piece of meat and pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. “See why I asked? No way I can walk in lookin’ like this. I mean, Arie knows what happened in H…” He stopped talking. “Everyone would think I was...I dunno…some kind of mass murderer or somethin’.” He turned his attention back to the hand pump. 

Naythin frowned and watched Dean for a moment. “Hold on.” He turned and went inside the cabin and came out with a medium sized sauce pan in his hand along with a dishtowel. Stopping just behind Dean, he put the pan under the pump and filled it with water. “Squat down.” 

Dean quirked a brow but did as Naythin said and squatted down, waiting for whatever it was that Naythin had in mind. If he thought about it, it was actually kinda funny, Dean Winchester actually having this much trust in another being other than Sam, Castiel and Bobby, and it was a Lycan no less. 

Naythin held the pan in one hand and dipped the dish towel in it until it was soaked. Holding the pan over Dean’s head, he tapped him on the shoulder. “Close your eyes. I don’t think you want vampire bits in your eyes.” Leaning over to make sure Dean had closed his eyes, Naythin poured the pan of water over Dean’s head. Dropping it on the ground, he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and picked out bits of flesh and tossed them on the ground. Filling the pan once more, he poured it down Dean’s back and ran the wet towel down Dean’s spine getting the blood that had started to dry off. Rinsing the towel under the pump, he handed it to Dean and stepped back. “You tell anyone I gave you a sponge bath and I’ll tell Arie you were makin’ out with Nettie while she was out of it.” 

Dean chuckled. “Aww, I didn’t know you cared...And you missed some areas...” He glanced downward pointedly then back to Naythin and laughed outright at the look on Naythin’s face. He nodded and held up the rag as he sobered. “Thanks, man.” 

Naythin took the rag and tossed it on his shoulder. He gave Dean a good going over to make sure there weren’t any stray pieces anywhere before leaning on the side of the cabin and crossing his arms over his chest. “What does Arie know about?” 

Dean pulled to his full height and shook his head, and if it were humanly possible to do so you could have seen the metal wall that slammed into place inside Dean’s memories. “Nothin’, just...about my stint in Hell.” 

Naythin watched Dean for a moment before pushing away from the cabin. “You’re a terrible liar but, whatever.” He turned, grabbed the tarp and went inside the cabin to pick up what was left of the vampire. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and reached for the shirt he’d worn and carried it over to the cars, dropping it down so it could be gotten and burned along with what was left of the vampire. It ticked him off a little when Naythin barely acknowledged he was there when Dean had walked back into the cabin to help clean up the mess he’d made. He waited until Mitch had walked out of the cabin before snagging hold of the front of Naythin’s shirt and pushing him back against the wall. “You really wanna know, fine. It’s why I know how to do… _this_. I tortured people in Hell, alright? I was on that rack for thirty years and finally I couldn’t take it anymore and I did what they told me would get me off that rack. And that little demon with her dog pals, she was a student of Alistair too. She just...she does hers with all that demon juice behind it.” 

Naythin froze when his back hit the wall. His eyes locked on Dean’s and he didn’t look away until Dean stopped talking. Naythin knew Dean had been in Hell, the details of what happened to Dean were never shared. When Dean stopped, Naythin glanced toward the back room and back to Dean. He looked down where Dean’s hands were fisted in the material of his shirt. “Dean...what do you want me to say? Fuck off? Don’t talk to me again? Kiss my ass? What? I’m not gonna lie. That in there? It’s...disturbing but I’m not gonna think any less of you for it.” 

Dean released Naythin and took a couple steps back. He looked back toward the room where he’d tortured the vampire and huffed a small chuckle and shook his head. “It’s usually not that messy, but you can’t really torture something that’s already dead so to speak. And, my telling you, or not telling you...it’s just...it’s somethin’ I’m not proud of, what happened there. And I just...I don’t like to talk about it. I tried my damnedest not to give in. And everyday Alistair would ask me, but I just took it and took it…”He shook his head. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. Thirty long years of being turned inside out. Pain, like you can’t even imagine...I just...I gave in.” 

Naythin stayed against the wall. He listened to Dean tell about how long he’d been tortured before doing what this...Alistair asked. Naythin didn’t know what to say. What could you say to something like that? Don’t sweat it? You did what you had to do? Forget about it, it’s in the past? Nothing he could say would sound right. He just stood there and tried not to look shell shocked. 

Dean turned and walked to the sink and stared out the kitchen window. “I opened the first seal. To let Lucifer out...my doing what I did in Hell, it opened the first seal. Something about when a righteous man spills blood in Hell…” He took in a deep breath and let it out a little shakily. “And the most fucked up thing about it all,” his voice was soft and hoarse like he was forcing his body to speak when it didn’t want to. “I actually...I liked it.” 

Naythin remembered back to his Sunday school days and the words slipped past his lips. “And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man spills blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.” Hell of a time to remember that little tidbit. Naythin crossed the room and stood a few feet behind Dean. “It was Hell. I don’t know what to say.” 

Dean nodded to the scripture Naythin quoted and when he turned his head to where Naythin stood just a few feet behind him, he tried futilely to blink back the tears that always came. Always.

Naythin closed the gap between them slowly. When he stopped just behind Dean, he raised his hand and put it on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed for a moment before reopening as he lifted his hands and wiped at his eyes while drawing in a breath and sniffling softly. “Sorry, I don’t know why…” He cleared his throat and gave Naythin a nod. “Arie doesn’t know that last bit. I’d really appreciate it if she didn’t find out. I just...I don’t think she’d look at me the same way.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s shoulder for a moment longer. “There isn’t anything you could do to have that woman look at you any differently. She loves you. That’s never going to change. Not my place to tell her.” 

“Well, maybe one day in our rockin’ chairs I’ll tell her.” He gave a weak smile. “I’d hoped that after I was out...that I’d never have to pick up another thing to torture anyone. But...that hope was dashed fast when Cas and Uriel forced me to torture Alistair.” He snorted. “I use to dream about torturing that sonuvabitch, but...when it came right down to it...I didn’t wanna do it. I knew that if I went through that door into the room they had him chained in that...that they wouldn’t like what came back out…”

Naythin slowly raised his hand off Dean’s shoulder. His fingers closed slowly into a tight, white knuckle fist. “Cas forced you to...do that?” He had to force the words out past his clenched teeth. 

Dean forehead creased with confusion for a moment before realization hit. “Oh, yeah well, that was back when Cas was a dick angel. He was still following Heaven’s will, or what he _thought_ was Heaven’s will. Luckily when push came to shove, and after I busted my knuckles on his face, he came around.” 

“Uh huh.” Naythin forced his hand to open and he moved his fingers to get the blood flowing in them again. “That’s still a load of crap.” 

Dean shrugged and made a noncommittal sound in his throat. “Go easy on him, he’s more than made up for it.”

“Yeah. Right.” Naythin stepped away and went over to the tarp that was wrapped around what was left of the vampire. He kicked at it with his boot and let his head fall forward on his chest. “We need to burn this bitch and get back to the house. Brenna said it’s not as bad as she thought...the problem at the farm.” 

Dean thought about how Castiel now mother henned him to death when it came to torturing anyone or anything. “More than made up for it,” he murmured to himself. 

He walked around to the back of the house and into the room where the vampire’s body hung limply by the chains that had once held the monster in the chair. “Yeah? Does she know any anti-vampire spells?” He was half joking, but hey he’d take all the help he could get about now. He rolled the tools he’d used back up and tucked away the jar of dead man’s blood. He had everything he’d brought in with him packed and ready to go within a couple minutes. He turned to help Naythin with the body once he’d finished. “Got a spot in mind to burn this guy?” 

Naythin watched Dean pack up what he’d brought to work the vampire over. “Uhh, yeah. There’s a rocky spot out back that’ll work. I think there’s a couple old pallets back there we can toss on top of him to make sure it burns good.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good. You got the keys to this guy or does Mitch have ‘em? Speakin’ a which, where they hell did he go?” 

“The keys should be all on the same ring. Hey! Mitch! Where’s the keys!” Naythin waited for a response and when he didn’t get one, he started for the front of the cabin. 

Dean’s eyes went wide and he quickly jumped up and nearly pounced on Naythin, yanking them both to the floor. “It could be vampires!” He whispered, and then snickered. “Sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just actually saying that...it’s just…” he snickered again and then hushed Naythin like it had been him giggling over the word _vampire_. 

Naythin looked at Dean like he’d suddenly gone insane. “You’re laughing?” 

Dean scoffed. “Oh come on, who else can say they hunt Edward Cullen?” 

“He’s not a vampire. I don’t know what he is, but a vampire? No. That whole sparkly shit?” Naythin made a face and shuddered pointing behind them. “That gooey fucker is a vampire.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and gave a curt nod. “Touché.” 

Pulling free of Dean, Naythin stood up and went to the door. He pulled it open and stepped out onto the front porch. Naythin looked around the house to see if Mitch was getting the fire ready. When he didn’t see him, he turned and looked at the row of vehicles. The Escalade was fine and the Impala was right where she should be. Naythin looked over at Mitch’s Jeep and just stared. “Mitch?” 

Naythin stepped off the porch and started walking toward the Jeep. “Now’s not the time to take a nap fucker!” Naythin called out as he walked closer. Mitch’s body was laid out on the hood of the Jeep. His head was twisted at an odd angle and his throat had been ripped open, blood was running down the hood and dripping onto the gravel. Naythin ran forward and pulled Mitch’s body carefully off the hood and checked for a pulse. Without looking up, he called for Dean. “Dean! Get out here. NOW!” 

Dean quickly ran back for the machete, then hit the door running. He came to an almost abrupt stop when he got to Mitch’s jeep and saw the blood, and the kid’s body that Naythin held in his arms. He didn’t have to ask if there was a pulse, with the amount of blood on the hood, he knew there wouldn’t be. “Sonuvabitch!” Dean’s eyes swept slowly over the tree line, the bushes and the far end of the drive that came from the road, nothing. If he didn’t know better he’d think that the fucker had swooped down from the sky, killed Mitch, then taken off again. “Yeah, well the bat thing’s just a myth,” he mumbled to himself. 

He looked back at Naythin and jerked his head toward the cars. “Get Mitch’s body back to the pack house and stay there. You’re the only person I trust to make sure my wife and son are kept safe. You. stay. there. We clear? I’m gonna go vampire huntin’.” 

Naythin nodded slowly as he slipped his arm out from under Mitch’s shoulders and went to open the back of the Escalade. Walking back, he stopped next to Dean. “You need someone to go with you.” He held up his hand when Dean glared at him. “I didn’t say me but...someone who knows about this shit. You get killed…” He looked at Mitch and back at Dean. “Take someone with you.” 

Dean wanted to argue the fact that he’d done this shit all his life, and not always with a partner. There had been many vampire kills that he’d made all by himself. You’d think he was a professional. But he knew that sarcasm wasn’t going to help here and he knew that Naythin meant well. He shook his head however when he realized who Naythin likely meant. “No. Bobby isn’t comin’ with me. No way. If anything happened to him...No.” He grit his teeth and looked skyward for a moment before looking back to Naythin. “If I need someone I’ll get Cas to come with me. I couldn’t get a stronger partner if I tried.” 

Naythin huffed and walked back over to Mitch’s body. “If he bothers to show.” Picking the man up as gently as he could, Naythin walked back to the Escalade and slid Mitch’s upper body in the back enough so that Naythin could climb in and pull him the rest of the way. Once he had Mitch’s legs inside, Naythin climbed back out and closed the back doors. Walking back over to Mitch’s Jeep, Naythin reached inside and removed the keys from the ignition. Shoving them in his pocket, he stopped next to Dean. “I know how you feel about Bobby but honestly? Better him than you.” Looking back at the hood of the Jeep, Naythin walked back to the Escalade, climbed in the driver’s side door and started the engine. Backing out carefully, he put the vehicle in gear and drove back to the pack house. 

Dean waved at Naythin as he drove away and he waited there, in the yard until the Escalade was long gone. Only then did he walk back into the cabin and gather his things. Taking them to the Impala he loaded them into the trunk and pulled out an extra pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He’d get part of his drive out of the way, stop for the night and shower as he planned out his moves once he arrived in Grand Junction, Colorado, and head out again at first light. He was driving into a trap and he knew it, but sometimes you had to jump in with both feet, guns blazing and simply hope for the best. 

As soon as Naythin reached the main road, he called the Colorado pack house and told them to get a team together and head to Grand Junction and watch for Dean. He made sure they understood to call him when they spotted Dean and to keep an eye on him. Naythin explained about the vampire nest, what sort of buildings to look for and how to kill a vampire. Once he was certain they understood, he called Bobby Singer and filled him in on what was going on. Naythin relaxed a little when Bobby told him he’d have a couple guys he knew head out in that area to see what they could find. Naythin told Bobby he’d send him photo’s of the security team so no mistakes were made and they all knew who the good guys were. When he hung up with Bobby, Naythin gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and he could hear the thing creak. He wanted a piece of the vampire or vampires that had killed Mitch. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. 

Dean drove hard, bound for Colorado. He didn’t call to tell Arie, not yet, not until he got a story together so he could tell her only what she really needed to know. And he needed to try and get Castiel to meet him at the motel he pulled off at, when he pulled off, so that he would be able to honestly say that he had someone with him and he wasn’t alone on this. He clenched his teeth and a muscle pulsed in his jaw as he thought about what had happened today, right in his fucking face. These bastards were sure of themselves and cocky. And that right there was what he could use against them. He oughta know, it tended to blow up in his face quite often. 

He was a couple hours out from the Colorado border when he pulled into a motel lot. He got himself a room and went inside, taking his change of clothes and his weapons duffel in with him. He wasn’t taking any chances on this one. Once he’d showered, nearly twice, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips and picked up his cell. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he called Naythin first, he needed to know what he’d blabbed to Arie and how pissed off she was gonna be when he called her. He sighed heavily as he waited for Naythin to pick up the phone. 

When Naythin got back to the pack house, he called Doc Michaels and asked him to take care of Mitch and to not say anything to Arie at least not until Dean called her or he came back. He bypassed the security office and went straight up to his room. He needed a shower and sleep. In that order and God help anyone that screwed that up. Naythin unlocked his bedroom door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and dropped his keys on the dresser. Emptying his pockets, he looked down at Mitch’s key ring and closed his fingers around it until he could feel the metal bite into the palm of his hand and blood rolled down his arm. Forcing his fingers open, he dropped the keys on the dresser and walked into the bathroom pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went. He didn’t turn any lights on because he knew he’d see that same haunted look in his eyes that happened every time someone he cared about got hurt or worse. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he started unlacing his boots when he felt his cell start to vibrate in his pocket. He waited through five rings and when his phone kept going he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. “What.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison when Naythin answered the phone. “Well, it’s nice to hear your voice too,” he quipped sarcastically. “Look, I only called to ask you what all you told my wife so I don’t call her and make an ass out of myself.” 

Naythin closed his eyes and set his jaw so tight his molars met and the joint started to ache. “I didn’t tell her shit. Matter of fact, I haven’t even seen her. I had Doc take care of Mitch and I came up to my room.” 

Dean pulled to his feet. “Sorry I bothered you, I’ll let you go.” He didn’t wait for a response before he ended the call. He tossed the cell onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Cas! Cas...oh right, crap...uh...there once was a girl from Nantucket…oh wait that’s not...uh oh hell, Cas get down here!”

“There was a girl from Nantucket? There are actually a lot of girls in Nantucket.”

Dean spun around and sighed, a smile curving his lips. “Oh man, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

Castiel mirrored Dean’s grin with one of his own. “And you are...well my eyes don’t really get sore...but it’s nice to see you anyway.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and wondered if it wouldn’t just be better to do this alone despite that Naythin had said earlier. He drew in a deep calming breath and decided that Arie would feel better if he wasn’t alone so he’d endure the idiosyncrasies. He told Castiel about the vampire attack and about the vampire that he’d tortured and what he’d said. He had to keep going back to what the vampire said when Castiel kept focusing on the fact that Dean had tortured again rather than the actual issue, which was the nest of vampires after him, his pack and his little family. Finally, as he finished he took a seat on the edge of the bed again and looked expectantly up at Castiel. Cas looked confused for a couple minutes before he smiled so wide he was sure the angel’s face had to hurt. “Oh you want me to help you.” Castiel nodded. “Okay. I’ve always wanted to be a hunter.” 

After Naythin showered, he didn’t bother with a towel and walked to his bed dripping wet. Climbing under the blankets, he stared at the far wall, suddenly very much awake. He looked over at the house phone and honestly considered calling Arie and telling her everything. From the vampire being locked down for ten days, to what Dean did to him...Mitch and where Dean was going and what he planned to do. He could hear himself saying it clear as a bell. Instead, he stayed where he was. When his cell phone went off again, he growled and reached across the bed for it. This time he checked the caller ID. “Yeah, Emerson.”

“Mr. Emerson? This is Kelly Bartless over at the Rockin’ K motel? I was told to call you if the Impala showed up. He checked in about a half hour ago.” 

Naythin leaned over and pulled out his atlas from next to the bed and opened it to Nebraska. “Okay so you’re just off 80, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thanks, Kelly. Let me know when he leaves and if he’s alone when he does. The Colorado pack house has a team out that way so you might see ‘em here in a few hours.” Naythin closed the atlas and tossed it back on the floor. 

“I’ll make sure to do that, Mr. Emerson. Have a nice day.” 

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Ending the call, Naythin dialed the team that was headed for Grand Junction. “Yeah, he’s stopped a couple hours out from the state line so you’ve got time to get set up before he gets there. Yeah, machetes. Make sure everyone has one. Alright, I’ll keep ya posted.” Tossing his phone across the bed, Naythin fell back against the pillows and tried to get some sleep. 

Cas had been so excited, Dean sent him out on a food run, with a written menu tucked safely in the angel’s pocket, so he wouldn’t mess it up, along with the necessary funds. Once Castiel was gone, Dean called Arie’s cell, knowing damn well that she’d have it with her now that she was “fine”. 

Arie picked up the remote and started flipping channels. She was so grateful that Darren had been able to get a TV down in the clinic for her. Her feet were propped up on a couple pillows as she leaned back and tried to relax. The baby had been really active since Dean left to the point that she had to give up on the paperwork because she couldn’t concentrate. Arie settled on the Food Network channel and tried to concentrate on the Short Rib stew recipe that was being prepared on the screen. Her right hip started to vibrate as her cell phone went off on the mattress next to her. Reaching for the phone, she checked the caller ID and smiled as she answered. “Hi there, hot stuff.” 

Dean’s eyes squeezed tightly closed, hating that he was about to totally ruin the good mood she was in and likely make her night a living hell. “Hi, baby. How’re ya doin’? Gettin’ a lot of work done?”

Arie raised a hand and put it on the side of her belly where she could feel the baby kicking. She rubbed at it and shook her head when he stopped. “No. _your_ son wouldn’t leave me alone so I had to stop. Darren brought a TV down and got the cable hooked up for me so I’m drooling over a short rib recipe I’m gonna make for you when we get back home.” 

Dean chuckled hearing about his son giving Arie fits. “Mmm, that sounds good. I can’t wait. Ar, listen. Remember how I told you that the vampires were all dead? Don’t get scared, you’re okay. But, what I didn’t tell you is that the boys were holdin’ one on ice for me. The one that hurt you. So he and I had… _words_.” he didn’t come right out and say he’d tortured the sonuvabitch to death, but he was pretty sure that Arie got the idea. “He uh, sang me a little song before he died though...there’s a nest, baby and they have my scent...and your scent. This bastard said that they’d been at the farm before the other night. He uh, he said that they knew where the pack was and they knew where the house is…”

Arie’s smile slowly fell as she listened to Dean. She turned the TV off, reached down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her eyes darted around the room and managed to find every dark corner in the place. Even with all the lights on, she did not feel safe. “You lied to me.” Her voice shook slightly. “I asked you if he was dead and you said he was. You lied to me and now you’re telling me there is an entire _nest_ out there with my...both of our scents?” Her voice rose an octave with each sentence. “You lied to me, Dean. Where are you and so help me you better tell me the truth.” 

Dean’s eyes closed as he listened to Arie’s panicked voice and he wished like hell that he could be in two places at once. “Ar, I didn’t lie to you. That vampire was as good as dead. He was chained and weakened and the only reason that they didn’t kill him right from the jump was because I asked them to hold off, because I wanted to teach the sonuvabitch what happens to fuckin’ vampires that touch my family. The information he gave me, I had no way of knowing before today. And I am calling you so that you know the truth. Just like we talked about, right? I am telling you everything. After the vampire was dead, Naythin and I were cleaning up the mess...and Mitch walked out, just for a couple minutes. We didn’t think that he could get hurt just outside the door of the cabin. But he did. Vampires. They were there, Ar, and they killed Mitch. I sent Naythin home to take care of Mitch and to take care of you. I told him it was his job, while I was gone, to protect you and our son. I - I’m stopped at a motel, Cas is with me, and we’re a couple hours away from where the nest is supposed to be. I’m gonna take care of everything, Ar. You don’t need to worry. You’re safe. No one is gonna let them touch you. I promise.” 

“As good as dead isn’t the same as being dead, Dean. White lie, stretching the truth is still a lie.” When she heard that Mitch had been killed, Arie had to bite back the sob that threatened to erupt from her chest. She’d always liked Mitch and he’d been with the security team a long time and never once complained...to her anyway. Without pulling the phone away from her ear, Arie called for one of the guards. “Victor!” When he stuck his head in the door, Arie looked over at him. 

“I want Naythin’s ass down here right now.” Arie waited for the door to close before she tried talking to Dean. “I asked where you were. A motel with Cas isn’t an answer.” 

Dean’s eyes closed again and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He took a deep fortifying breath and let it out slowly. “I’m at the Rockin’ K motel off route 80, about two hours from the Colorado state line.” 

Arie quickly wrote the information down as she ran through the list of hotels the pack owned. It sounded familiar but she’d have to check to make sure. Tossing the pen on the small table next to her bed, Arie closed her eyes to try and calm herself down. He’d lied to her. “Let me guess, you’re going to take out an entire nest of vampires with Cas.” 

Dean picked up his head and blinked a couple times as his eyes slowly focused again. “Yeah, I am. I’m gonna take care of my family. This is all because of me, Ar. I was the target. I put you and our son in danger. It’s my mess to clean up. You say it like you have such little faith in me. You know I’ve done this kind of thing before, right? And at times, I was alone, and I still managed to do it. It’s kinda like I’m a professional.” Okay he was getting snippy and he didn’t mean to. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an ass. I’m sorry. Just...trust me on this. I know what I’m doing. I’ll be home in a day or two. And I’ll even let you punch me, okay?” 

“Taking care of your family? If you want to take care of your family you will send Cas packing, turn that damn car around and come home, Dean. We’ll have patrols go out and find the nest and _then_ take them out. I have mountains of faith in you but this is bullshit, Dean. You don’t know how many there are, do you?” Her jaw snapped shut at his _I’m a professional_ comment and she didn’t even try to hide the growl that bubbled up from her chest. “No. You meant it, Dean.” Arie blinked back the tears and wiped her cheeks angrily. “Fine. Do what you want. See ya in a couple days.” Ending the call Arie threw the phone across the room as hard as she could and watched as it shattered against the wall.

Dean’s eyes closed again and he didn’t bother to say goodbye, he knew she wouldn’t be there anyway. He ended the call and let the cell fall onto the bed. He lifted a hand and scrubbed his face with it, shaking off the emotions. _Emotions’ll get ya killed._ He stood and grabbed up the clean boxers he’d brought in with him and the tee and went into the bathroom to dress, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t too sure why he was closing it since Cas would walk right in anyway if he wanted to, but at least he could say that he’d tried. 

Naythin followed Victor through the house and down into the clinic. He stopped at Arie’s room, took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. “You wanted to see me, Arie?”

Her head snapped to the side and Arie glared at Naythin. “You know what he’s doing, don’t you.” 

Naythin put his hands behind his back and slowly crossed the room until he was just out of arm's reach. “Yeah. He told me not to tell you.” 

Arie huffed and shook her head. Looking down at the blanket on the bed, she reached for the small pad of paper where she’d written the name of the motel Dean was at. “Do we own this?”

Naythin looked at the name and nodded. “Yes. Human ran but we do and ummm I had all the businesses alerted between here and Colorado. Kelly called me after Dean checked in. She’s going to call when he leaves. I also called Bobby and he’s gonna have a couple guys he knows head out to have a look around. Colorado pack house has a team headed to the area. They’ll get there before Dean does and be able to scope it out.” 

Picking her head up, Arie looked at Naythin. Her face as neutral as she could get it. “Where’s the nest, Naythin?”

Naythin dropped his eyes and looked down at his bare feet. “Grand Junction, Colorado. We think. That’s where the vampire said it was.” He braced himself for the attack and when nothing happened, he slowly looked up. 

“I want an ear bud tuned to Colorado’s frequency. I want a radio, and turn the GPS on for the Impala.” Looking over at the bits of cell phone scattered on the floor she added one to the list. “A new cell phone. I kinda broke...mine. A little.” When Naythin nodded, Arie pointed at his chest. “Don’t screw with me, Naythin. I want to know every move he makes, I want to know when the Colorado team is in the area. Got me? This is Dean we’re talking about here. You and I both know that Vampires or anything else doesn’t give up their home address unless it’s a trap. I want to know everything that goes on.” Arie waited for Naythin to leave before she sank back onto the pillows. Her hands started to shake and the tears started to slide down her cheeks. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom just in time for Castiel to walk in with food. He hummed his enjoyment of the meal, even if he hadn’t eaten any of it yet. “Oh thank you. You sure you don’t want some?” 

Castiel shook his head staring at the double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions. “You know I don’t require food or drink. Not that I would eat that if I did.” 

Dean scoffed and took a bite, moaning at the flavor. He reached for his cell, put it on speaker and hit Naythin’s number. He took another bite and moaned just as loud as he’d done with the first. That was the one thing he missed. Greasy spoon cookin’. He’ll probably live longer not eating it, never mind the Lycan thing, but he still missed it. 

Naythin sat at the desk in the security office resetting Arie’s ear bud to get Colorado and Nebraska. Placing it in his ear, he called one of his buddies in Colorado. “Hey. Lemme see if this is working.” He tapped the ear bud and snapped his fingers next to his ear. 

“I hear ya. No static on this end.” 

“Great. Thanks and don’t forget what I told ya. Keep your eyes sharp.” Ending the call, his call waiting beeped in his ear. Looking at the caller ID, he deflated just a little. Taking the ear bud out of his ear, he set it in the small box and answered the call. “Yeah, Dean.” 

“Mmm, ‘old on…” Dean reached for his soda and gulped down a couple large strawfulls. “So, where are you?” 

“In the office...alone.” He pointed to Neal behind him and then to the door. Holding his hand over the speaker on the phone until the office door was closed. 

“Why are you in the office when I asked you to go be with my wife. Protect her, and my son. How are you gonna do that from the office? Oh no, it’s fine. I’ll wait for you to come up with a good answer. And I’m sure it’s just the amount of time it’ll take a vampire to slip in through the window and slit her throat. Congratulations, Naythin, now I’ll have to kill you.” He sighed heavily and a little dramatically. 

Naythin stared at the monitor that was hooked up in Arie’s room. She was on her laptop pounding away at the keyboard. He felt sorry for the thing. “Let me know when you’re done.” When silence was all he got, Naythin sat up in his chair. “For your information, your _wife_ gave me a laundry list of shit to bring down to her and to do here in the office. There aren’t any windows in the clinic and the guards are still at her door. Not to mention the live feed monitor we set up at the same time as the TV. So knock off the melodramatics.” 

“I guess she reamed you out too, huh?” Dean looked up at Castiel and nodded when the angel showed him the remote and rather loudly whispered if he could turn it on. “Yes, you can turn it on.” He rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut. “Sorry, my partner over here wanted to watch TV.” 

“How nice for you. I’m here dealing with a seriously pissed off pregnant woman who, oh I don’t know, just happens to be your wife! Reamed me out? I wish it was that pleasant.” Naythin threw the pen he’d been holding in his hand at the monitors. 

“No lube huh?” Dean surmised with an understanding nod, despite the fact that Naythin couldn’t see it. “And wait, don’t we pay you?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry.” His attention went to Castiel when he heard rather loud moaning and grunting. “Hold on,” he grumbled. “Cas! No porn. Turn it off or find something else.” He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Are you sure I have to have someone with me?” 

“I’m glad you think this is funny, Dean. I don’t think you realize how pissed Arie is. I haven’t seen her like this in a long time. Don’t give me the whole you’re doing this to protect her line because you can do that from here.” He pulled the phone from his ear and let his arm fall to his side for a minute. Lifting the phone back to his ear, he rubbed at his temples. “Bobby has two guys headed for Grand Junction. The Colorado pack house has a team on the way if they’re not already there. Do not try and hide from them, Dean. Let them help.” 

“Ya know, I think everyone is forgetting something. This is what I do. And I’m damn good at it. I don’t need any help. I don’t need scouts or a team from Colorado. Besides that, the vamps won’t come out for them. They want me, and that’s the only thing that’ll flush ‘em outta where they’re hiding. And since you’re not gonna do what I asked you, I think we’re done here.” He pressed the end call button and tossed his phone as he allowed himself to lay back on the bed. “Lights out in ten minutes, Cas.” 

Naythin stared at the phone and started to shake. Not do what he asked? What the hell did Dean think he was doing? Grabbing Arie’s radio, Naythin headed back down to the clinic. 

Sitting up, Dean looked over at Castiel and grabbed his phone off the bed, setting it on the bedside table. He tossed the now empty container his drink had been in into the trash along with the bag his burger had been in. He pulled back the blankets and got into bed, laying with his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“You can sleep,” Castiel murmured as he took a seat facing Dean on the edge of the other bed. “I’ll watch over you.” 

Arie set her laptop next to her when Naythin walked in. “He called you?”

Stopping at Arie’s bed, Naythin set the radio down and the box with her ear bud in it. “Yep and he’s pissed. He’s pulling the Lone Ranger act.” 

Arie picked up the radio, turned it on and set it on the table next to her bed, Picking up the ear bud, she took it out of the box and slipped it in her ear. “You told him about the team and Bobby’s guys?” When Naythin nodded, Arie looked at the paper with the name of the hotel on it. “I know this is what he does...did but damn it. Keeping the house protected and the farm is one thing. Running off to take out a nest of vampires alone is...not the same.” Arie raised a hand and placed it on her forehead as if she were getting a headache. “Keep me posted. I need to get some sleep or try to anyway.” She waited for Naythin to leave. When the door closed, Arie leaned back and closed her eyes. Her right hand going to her left as she spun her wedding rings on her finger. 

Arie sat up in the bed and reached for the small bag that had her bathroom stuff in it. Taking out the small mirror, she set it on the bed. Arie placed both rings on the frame of the mirror. Pulling out the small book of matches, Arie tore up several pieces of paper and set them on the glass in a small pile. Lighting the paper with the lighter, she watched as the flames ate the paper. Adding a couple small pieces Arie waited until the pieces were smoldering. Carefully she blew on them and closed her eyes. _Clear for me and let me see through the smoke and into the fire what my heart desires._ She repeated it two more times before opening her eyes slowly and looking into the surface of the mirror. The last time she tried something like this Dean had been hogtied by a Wendigo. 

The image in the mirror cleared slowly and Arie could see the motel room. Cas was sitting like a statue on the edge of the bed staring at Dean. Leaning in, Arie blew on one of her rings and the image zoomed in a little to focus on Dean. He was sleeping on his stomach with both arms under the pillow. If she had x ray vision, she’d be able to see the knife under the pillow and his hand curled around the hilt. As much as she wanted to stay mad at him it just wasn’t in her. She knew deep down that Dean knew what he was doing but a small part of her hated the whole Lone Ranger thing. He had the entire pack at his beck and call all he had to do was make one phone call and a small army would be there in no time. 

Arie picked up one of the rings and held it in the palm of her hand. Curling her fingers around it as tight as she could, she held it to her heart. “I love you, Dean. Come home. Please, come home.” Opening her fingers, Arie picked the ring up out of her hand and brought it to her lips kissing the stone. Slowly, she waved her hand over the mirror and the image started to faded, leaving only the black remnants of the paper on the mirror. Just before it faded completely, Arie heard Cas say her name. 

Castiel sat up a little straighter when he felt another presence in the room. He looked back at the door to find that it was securely locked and when he turned his attention back to Dean, he seemed perfectly fine as well. His brow knitted and his forehead creased as his head tipped to one side slightly. “Arie?” 

Sitting up, Arie stared at the mirror, her eyes got wide and she slowly pulled away a little. “Cas?” She looked around the room not really expecting the angel to show up considering he was on guard duty. She didn’t count on him knowing she had been there. Arie could just imagine the look on Dean’s face if the angel told him. 

When the presence seemed to fade away, Castiel slowly relaxed again and reclaimed his position, watching over Dean while his charge slept. Cas remained silent and still as the grave when Dean mumbled “Arie” in his sleep. Castiel’s eyes darted back and forth but when nothing seemed to happen, he let it pass. 

Naythin leaned back in his chair, resting a beer bottle on his knee as he watched the monitors. Rule number one...no drinking on the job. Yeah, screw that. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a sip; his eyes never stopped moving over the monitors. He could see the guards walking the wall, at the gate, in front of Arie’s room and scattered all over the property. Hawk was in his nest on the roof keeping a bird's eye view of the area. 

He’d tried to go to sleep after talking with Arie but it was a no go. Naythin had been in the office all night. Three times though, he left the office and went down to the clinic to check on Arie. Yeah, he could see her with the monitor they’d installed but actually seeing her through the door of her room helped him relax a little. Here he thought they were done with the whole vampire thing, but nope. Looking up at the clock, he groaned and let his head fall back. It was seven a.m. Leaning over, Naythin reached for his radio and brought it to his lips. 

“Flyboy...you awake? Dawg here.” Naythin waved at Neal as he walked into the office. 

“Speak.” Trey leaned to the side to look around the tree he’d been sitting behind.

“No coffee yet, huh. You need to train those boys better. Anything?” Naythin rubbed his thumb along the bridge of his nose. 

“Nothing yet. Those two hunters Singer sent are in Grand Junction.” Trey sat back on his heels. 

“Good. They’ve got yer teams mug shots, okay? So we don’t have to worry about any friendly fire problems. Remember what I said, abandoned barns, houses and the like. The darker the better. Let me know if you find anything.” Naythin set the radio on the desk and checked the monitors for the thousandth time. 

“Roger that.” Trey tapped his ear bud and slowly stood up keeping his back along the trunk of the tree. Stepping away, he walked toward the van he’d parked a mile down the trail. 

Dean had woken bright and early the next morning, yeah, Sammy would be proud. He got dressed quickly, jeans, a tan Henley and a green fatigue jacket. He had a thigh holster strapped to one leg within which the Colt rested. He thought about taking the Impala out, but he’d noticed the GPS track on her a while back and the last thing he needed were a bunch of Lycans there to try and hold his hand. He hated the thought of it, but he decided to just have Cas blink them there. Preferably behind a tree or up in one so they’d be well hidden and could have a look at the area without being detected. 

After arguing with Cas for a good ten minutes he let the angel take off to Grand Junction alone first, he claimed he needed to see the area before he could take Dean there safely. Horse shit. He didn’t have a problem blinkin’ his ass back to the 1970’s. But he let Cas do what he wanted. He had a feeling that the angel was, in truth, trying to make sure that they weren’t going to blink in on any friendly fire excursions. Fair enough. When Cas returned, not five minutes later he felt safe enough to blink them both there. Dean quirked a brow at him but kept his mouth shut. If Castiel wanted to make sure that he’d live through this one, Dean had no complaints on that end. He’d hate to not get to see his son being born. But he was also getting sick of the whole hand holding bullshit. He smirked as he peered through the blinds and noted the dark van parked out by the road. He wasn’t sure if it was friend or foe, but one thing was for sure, they were gonna be damn shocked to find out that he wasn’t in the room anymore. 

“Okay,” he murmured, shifting his stance so his feet were shoulders width apart. He adjusted the strap of his weapons duffel on his shoulder and reached down with his free hand to grasp the hilt of the machete sheathed at his hip. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly before giving a curt nod. “Do it.” 

Castiel reached out with his index and middle fingers, pressing them both against Dean’s forehead. In the span of a heartbeat, they were both gone, leaving the room empty. 

Getting to his feet, Naythin left the office and headed for the basement stairs and the clinic. He was hoping Arie was awake so he could give her an update. What little information he had but if he didn’t, Naythin knew she’d roast his nuts. Pushing the door open slowly, he saw Arie walking around the room. 

“Are you nuts?” He stopped halfway to the door and glared at her, arms crossed over his chest, left hip cocked to the side. 

Arie looked up when she heard Naythin and rolled her eyes. “You are spending way too much time with Dean. That’s his patented look. Stop it. It’s creepy.” She stopped near the foot of the bed and used the footboard to steady herself. “Not that it’s any of your business but doc said I can get up a few times a day to stretch my legs.” Stretching her arms over her head, Arie closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. “Well? You’re here for a reason, and not just to glare at me, right?”

He crossed the distance that separated them and made sure he was close enough to catch her if Arie lost her balance. “The Impala is still at the motel. The guys Bobby sent are at Grand Junction. No sign of any vamps anywhere. Trey’s Colorado team is scattered all over the area trying to find the nest but so far they’re coming up empty.” 

Raising her head slightly, Arie huffed and rolled her eyes. “You know Cas is with him right? Cas can...poof Dean anywhere. Someone screwed up and Dean either saw or heard something. Have the motel do a housekeeping check on their room and I bet their not even there anymore. It’s after eight and Dean’s usually up long before now on a good day.” Lowering her arms, Arie shook her hands a few times and rolled her head on her shoulders. “Tell Trey they need to be extra cautious. I don’t want to lose anymore people. Give Dean room….don’t crowd him. Tell ‘im to just be silent back up if shit goes south. I mean it, Naythin.” 

Naythin nodded reluctantly. “I’ll tell ‘im. I don’t like it but...I’ll tell ‘im.” 

Dean was actually impressed as to where Castiel blinked them both to. It looked to be some kind of old ranger tower. High up and, when inside, they were hidden from view. Couldn’t have picked a better spot if he’d gone looking for one himself. He dropped the weapons duffel on the floor of the small enclosure and lifted the binoculars that he and Sam use to use for stake outs. He let his gaze scan the area around them before lowering the binoculars with a heavy sigh. “Just what I figured, there’s no nest here.”

“Should we go somewhere else?” Castiel inquired as he looked over at Dean. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, they’ll come here. They have my scent, and I’m the one that they want. They’ll come. I was just hoping that I could find the nest before they found me. Doesn’t look like it’ll go that way.” 

Naythin slammed his fist down on the desk leaving a good sized dent in the metal. Picking up his radio, he raised a hand and rested his forehead on his palm. “Flyboy.” He waited a full minute before trying again. “Yo Flyboy...wakey wakey.” 

Trey turned the volume down on the van’s stereo and tapped his ear. “What’s up?”

“Dean’s flown the coop. Literally. The Impala is still at the motel but he’s gone. How far from Grand Junction are you?” Naythin rubbed his temples as he stared at the dent he’d made. 

“Ten minutes? Everyone else is there spread out. Any idea where our fearless leader is?” He leaned forward slightly, grabbed the neck of the water bottle, twisted the cap off and raised it to his lips emptying it in a one swallow. 

“No clue. Just Grand Junction and surrounding area. Proverbial needle in a haystack.” Pushing away from the desk, Naythin stood up and went to the wall next to the lockers and looked at a large map of the territory. “Only thing I can suggest is see if you can get some local guards to get furry and run the forest see if they can pick anything up. The know the area so they might be able to pick out possible places the vamps would hold up in.”

“Good idea.” Trey tossed the bottle onto the passenger side floor board. “I’ll call a few and get them out and about. I’ll let ya know if I hear anything.” He tapped his ear to silence the ear bud and reached into the front pocket of his vest to pull out his phone. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Castiel inquired as he looked from Dean to gazing out at the landscape and back to Dean. 

Dean snorted and shook his head. He noted the confused look on Castiel’s face and pointed out about a hundred yards. “See that? It’s not a dog, and it’s not a wolf…not really.”

“Lycan?” Castiel mused. 

Dean nodded slowly and turned his attention away from the local pack’s men scouting around looking for a nest that doesn’t exist, at least not in Grand Junction. He jutted his chin toward the land below. “We’re gonna mingle with the locals. Ask about anyone coming in that drinks a lot but doesn’t eat. Rowdy bunch. See if anyone talks. But more importantly, see who listens. Then, I’m gonna let ‘em catch me. And yer gonna follow us, and then, when the time is right and I give the word, yer gonna toss me my stuff and we’re gonna wipe out the entire nest.” 

Castiel looked from Dean to the Lycans running across the wooded lands below. “What are you going to tell Arie?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I’ll tell her when I’ve killed all of ‘em.” 

Trey sat at a table in the back of the bar nursing his Coke as he waited for the rest of his team to join him. The place was a local hangout for humans and Lycans alike though the name was a bit much. The Blue Moon Bar and Grille. Really? Signaling to the waitress for a refill, he waved at the three men who walked in. 

Greg, Tommie and Dom had been on the same team for over twenty years with Trey. The newest member Dillon had only been with them for the past five years but he’d finally started fitting in and all five of them were a tight knit group. Letting his feet drop off the chair in front of him, Trey sat up and nodded to each man as they sat down. 

“You get anything out there?” Trey asked as the waitress brought him his drink. He waited while the others ordered. 

Greg leaned closer in, he was always the suspicious type. “No. Nothin’. Not even a rotting deer carcass. I checked near the old fire tower but it’s got way too many windows.” 

Nodding as he took a sip from his drink Trey pointed out the large front window. “We’ve got orders to be silent back up. No interference unless it looks like he might end up dead. Then we can do what we do best.” He leaned back and raised his hands in front of him as if warding off an impending attack. “The order came from Arie herself. We can’t ignore it.” 

Dom leaned his arms on the table and played with the small container of coffee creamer. “Do we know where he’s at?” 

Trey shook his head. “Nope. So while you’re out trying to find the vamps keep your eyes peeled for him. You all know his scent.” He tapped the side of his nose and reached for his drink as the waitress brought the other’s their drinks. “When y’all are done rehydrating I want you back out there but, I only want Dillon and Dom furry. The rest I want armed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Keep the ear buds on at all times. I’m going to camp out here for a while.” 

“Where do we start?” Castiel inquired as he watched Dean take out knives, that were nearly big enough to be called swords, and lay them out on the floor of the small cube shack that he’d blinked them both into. 

“Vampires are actually pretty lazy. I doubt that the nest is too awful far from here. Next town or two over maybe. So we start in that area. One major plus is that we won’t have to worry about any of these wolves gettin’ in the way. They’re likely to stay right where they’re at. Especially if Naythin’s leading them. I taught him the most about hunting, but I kinda left out the parts about how to track yer prey.” He looked up at Castiel and shrugged. “Part of that included werewolves. I really didn’t want to hear him lamenting for hours about how I kill Bambi.”

Castiel’s forehead creased and his eyes squinted up a little, his brow furrowing. “I thought we were talking about werewolves.”

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed, “In Naythin’s case, it’s the same thing.” 

Naythin stared at the map and shook his head. “Somethin’s not right. They should have found a sign or anything by now.” He jabbed the end of the pen into the map over Grand Junction and leaned against one of the lockers.

Neal sat in his chair with his feet propped up on the bench in front of the row of lockers. “Sounds like that vamp lied about the location. I mean Trey’s team knows the area. They run those forests all the time. If vampires had moved in the local guards would have found ‘em by now.” 

Tossing the pen at Neal, Naythin sat down on the bench stretching his legs out in front of him. “You know what would happen if we didn’t look? The place would be crawling with ‘em. Now, because we scoured the place they’re not there.” Running a hand through his hair, he let it fall heavily to his lap. “I hate gettin’ the _I told ya so_ speech especially from Arie but...yeah she told me last night it was a trap just to get Dean out there and it worked.” Drawing his feet under the bench, Naythin stood and walked back to the map. “Call Bobby, have him call off his men then call Trey and tell ‘im to concentrate on finding Dean. Oh. Tell him to look for a guy dressed in a suit and a trench coat. If they find him, Dean won’t be far.” 

Dean and Cas waited for nightfall before getting ready to leave. He shouldered the weapons bag and readied himself to be transported yet again. Not that he was overly thrilled with the idea. They arrived directly next to the Impala and Dean quickly popped the trunk and stashed the weapons bag inside. Now that he had everything he would need on his person, there was no way he wanted to be weighted down with the bag. He carefully closed the trunk, making sure that they didn’t draw any undo attention. He nodded to Castiel and popped open the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel; before he could even get the door closed, Castiel appeared on the passenger side of the bench seat. “Seriously? You can’t wait for me to unlock the door?” he hissed aggravatedly. He shook his head with a heavy sigh and inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. He knew there was no way anyone was going to be able to miss the sound of the Impala’s engine, but he also didn’t want to leave her sitting there in the middle of a nowhere motel lot. He chose to turn down the road like he was headed back toward home, and took off down the road that way until the small little town he’d pulled off at was a dot in his rearview. Only then did he turn the car down a small dirt road to head back in the opposite direction. 

Staring at the map wasn’t going to bring some heavenly revelations but Naythin couldn’t seem to walk away from it. He’d drawn circles around Grand Junction in five mile increments to use as a search grid of sorts. He was so out his league with this whole thing. Walking away from the map, he pulled open the small fridge to grab a Coke when a soft beep and a notification window opened on one of the computers. Leaning in close, his eyes bugged wide when he saw the GPS for the Impala was moving. “You sneaky sonofabitch.” Picking up his radio, Naythin called Trey and told him about the Impala and gave him the road Dean was on. “Try and get someone at the state line to tail him...stay way, way back. They’re not tailing some cheating husband...he knows how to spot a tail, so stay back.” Sitting down slowly in the chair, Naythin closed the small notification window and enlarged the map. The small red dot that was the Impala slowly made it’s way across the screen. 

Dean glanced up in the rearview and then over to Castiel. “How far’s the next town?” When Castiel looked at him like he wasn’t totally certain what Dean was talking about Dean nodded toward the glove box. “Map. There’s a map in the glove compartment. I need a co-captain here. How far is the next town.” And yet again, he wished like hell Sam was there. He wouldn’t have to worry about explaining anything, Sam would just _know_ and make the next move that Dean would be thinking and not even have to say it. Once Castiel had the map pulled out, he took it from the angel and spread it out, leaning it against the steering wheel, the bottom of the map sitting up on his lap. He glanced down, then back up at the road, then down again. He continued to do that a couple more times, then took a hard right turn and pressed down a little harder on the accelerator and glanced up in the rearview mirror. He turned his attention back to the map and tried to think like a vampire. That very idea had him grinning a little. It still never failed to tickle him whenever he mentioned hunting _vampires_ , or whenever he said that word aloud. He was surprised he’d been able to keep a straight face there for a bit. Sure, there wasn’t anything funny about what had happened, but once Arie and the baby were okay, even thinking the word Vampire had him having to bite the inside of his cheek so he couldn’t snicker. He picked out a town just by happenstance and pushed the map toward Castiel, glancing again up at the rearview mirror. He looked over at Castiel and nodded. “Hold on to it. We’ll probably need it later.” He glanced up at the rear view again and took the next turn right, then another to the left. 

Castiel’s eyes widened when Dean continued to take quick and sometimes dangerous curves and turns. He worked at folding the map back up, or at least enough so that it wasn’t completely out, taking up all the room on his side of the car. When he noticed Dean looking in the rearview mirror he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head as he frowned thoughtfully. “Nothin’. It’s not vampires. I’m pretty sure that’s a Lycan back there.”

Castiel turned. “They’re following us?”

Dean nodded. “Have been for about the last hour and a half.”

Castiel’s head snapped to the side and he eyed Dean curiously. “You are okay with this?”

Dean shook his head as he frowned, forehead creased with aggravation. “No, I’m not okay with it. I told ‘em to back off. I love how they listen. Guess I should’a put some of that Alpha punch in there with it. Don’t sweat it. I have a plan.”

Castiel slowly turned back around. “Yes, I’ve seen your plans in the past.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes and shot Castiel a dirty, if looks could kill, look. 

Beau cranked the wheel of his pickup hard to the left to keep it on the blacktop. “Where the hell is he going?” Tapping his ear, he shook his head as he lost sight of the Impala. “Trey, I think he spotted me.” 

Trey slumped in his seat and shook his head slowly. “What part of stay way back didn’t you get? It’s not like there are a lot of ‘67 Chevy’s on the damn road, Beau! Just...back off a little. Give him some breathing room. Naythin’s still got his GPS signal so if he does lose you for good, we can at least find him that way.” 

Easing his foot off the accelerator, Beau rolled his shoulders to loosen them up a bit. “You got it. I’ll stay on this road for a while.” 

“You have to think like a hunter here, Beau. He’s the best on the planet so he’s not going to be easily fooled.” Trey downed the last of his drink and waved the waitress over. “Gimme a whisky and bring the bottle.” 

Dean pulled out his cell and punched the name of someone in his contact list, then put the phone to his ear and waited for Bobby to pick up. 

“Where the hell…?” 

“Nice answer, Bobby. Listen, I need yer help…”

“Yer gonna need my help when that wife’a yers gets a hold’a ya!”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Listen to me alright? I’m doin’ this for her. For my son, and for my pack. Now stop takin’ her damn side and listen! I need you to pick up my car. Tow it into the Salvage yard and pull the GPS on it. Then just hold it for me, can you do that, please? It’s just off 70, some backass little dirt road. Got it? And Bobby, thanks.” He hung up the phone before he was stuck playin’ twenty questions with Bobby. He knew that Bobby liked Arie and that he tended to side with her on a lot of things, but this was hunting, it was what he was good at. And it wasn’t like it was the first time the guy had ever had to grab the Impala and tow it back to the Salvage yard.

Dean slowed down and let the car behind him get a little closer as he turned his attention to Castiel. “I need you to lock your door.”

Castiel looked confused, his gaze darting between Dean and the door lock a few times before he slowly pushed the lock down. “What’s going on?”

“Get ready to zap us the hell outta here.”

“Where are we going?” Castiel inquired, his brow knitted with confusion, his head tilting slightly to one side as he studied Dean’s profile. 

“Just outside Aspen, hear the White River National Forest. It’s close to Grand Junction and it has most of the same landscape. If you wanted me close, without telling me the exact location, what would you pick?”

“One that’s...close to the same?” Castiel replied. 

Dean nodded. “Exactly.” He reached over at hit the lock on his door then looked over at Castiel. “Are you ready?”

Castiel leaned toward Dean and prepared to send them both out of the car and into the Forest of which Dean had spoken of. 

Dean looked into the rearview mirror again and grinned. “Catch me if you can.” He whipped the wheel tight as he took the corner, the Impala coming to rest in the ditch, the front of the vehicle facing a high rocky hill that separated the two sides of the road. The car still swung lightly from the momentum the sharp turn had taken. The engine hadn’t been turned off, it was still idling, but neither Dean nor Castiel were inside. 

Beau took his foot off the gas and let the truck slow down on it’s own. Leaning forward, he squinted through the windshield and watched the Impala disappear around the bend. A large cloud of dust drifted across the road at the same time. “What the hell?” 

Looking behind him, Beau made sure there wasn’t any other traffic on the road. Gunning the engine, he pushed the truck to it’s limit to cover the short distance between it and the Impala. Pulling over on the shoulder, he jumped out and ran to the car, leaning down to look in the windows, the interior was empty. Beau looked around the ground for any footprints but came up empty. He turned around in a tight circle several times trying to figure out where Dean had disappeared to. 

Tapping the ear bud, he walked to the back of the car and sat on the bumper. “Trey, he’s gone.” 

“Explain.” 

“Gone. Poof. No longer in the car type of gone. It’s sitting in a ditch on the side of 70 just outside town.” Beau leaned back against the trunk, looking around half expecting Dean to walk up to him. 

“Damn it! Hold on.” Trey checked his phone and frowned at the text message. “Uhhh It seems we’ve been had. Just got a text from Norman’s Towing. Seems Singer Salvage has requested the Impala be towed to South Dakota. Stay with the car until Norm gets there. I’ll call Naythin and let him know he’s in the wind...damn it.” 

Dean wasn’t as lucky as he’d been the first time that Castiel had blinked him somewhere during all this. Instead of being in some safe place, they blinked onto the middle of the road. The blaring of a horn got Dean’s attention real fast and he ducked out of the way, pulling Castiel with him. 

“Seriously, the middle of the damn road?” He spat, huffing as he shook his head. “Are you alright?” he inquired once he’d calmed down a bit. He couldn’t get mad at Castiel just because his supposed family didn’t think he could do his job without being babysat. 

He jerked his head to the side toward some off the beaten path bar, just down the sidewalk from where they’d scurried off the road to. “Then again, maybe this is an even better spot,” Dean mused, flashing a grin Castiel’s way. “C’mon, let’s see what the locals know.” 

Naythin stared at the monitor. His jaw was clenched, the muscle twitching and rolling under the skin of his cheek. Holding the radio in his hand, he looked at it briefly before lowering his hand slowly and prying his fingers off it. Tapping his ear bud, he looked back at the monitor. “Pull everyone back. He’s somewhere in Colorado...I hope. If he’s still in pack territory someone will spot him. Arie is gonna be so pissed.” He ripped the ear bud out and dropped it on the desk. Turning to the door, he slowly opened it headed to the clinic to tell one of the Alpha’s that they’d lost her husband and father of their child. Good bye, balls.

Arie concentrated on the pattern on the blanket that covered her legs and belly. “You lost him.” Her voice was even and each word was spoken carefully. 

Naythin stayed by the door, hands behind his back in a loose at ease position. “Yes, ma’am.” What more could he say?

Picking up a small stack of papers, Arie set them on the table next to her bed, reached up to her ear and removed the ear bud and placed it on top of the stack. “Call everyone off.” She looked at Naythin, her eyes were darting around the room. “Everyone. Just...let him be.” If Dean wanted to do this without the pack’s help, Arie’d let him. As much as it killed her to do it, she’d pull everyone off. “Tell the teams in Colorado to not approach him. Do not even acknowledge they’ve even seen him, understand?” 

Naythin nodded quickly. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll make sure they get the message.” When Arie didn’t say anything else, Naythin slowly backed out of the room. His heart was hammering in his chest and the look on Arie’s face had nearly killed him. 

“How many nights they been around here?” Dean inquired, flashing the little blonde thing that had been checking him out all night a charming grin before looking back at the bald bartender with the six earrings. 

The guy shrugged. “I dunno, been a while, couple years at least. Why? They do somethin’ to you?” 

Dean huffed, one corner of his lips curling into a smile of disgust. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The guy behind the bar nodded. “Doesn’t surprise me. They’re not really friendly with anyone that’s not in their group. Started a fight with two customers the other night. I told ‘em to take the fight outside, the two customers never came back.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he gave a weak smile, the corners of his lips however curved downward rather than up.

The blonde walked over to him, finally gaining enough liquid courage, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey, hot stuff.”

Dean lifted his brows and looked down at her. He peeled her arm off his waist with one hand and took a step back from her. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured, flashing his wedding band, “I’m married.” 

“Awww, c’mon, she doesn’t have to know.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Oh yeah, she’d know. Trust me.” 

“Can I get a kiss?” She pouted prettily and offered up her cheek, with no intention of taking a simple grandma kiss from the stud with the ear bud in his ear. 

“Leave the man alone, Carla,” the bartender scolded. 

Dean chuckled softly. “It’s okay.” But he was glad to see the girl move away and on to someone else. As it was he was going to have to take at least ten showers, and wear cologne, to make sure that Arie didn’t smell her on him. That was how keen a Lycan’s sense of smell was, even though all the girl did was wrap her arm around him, on the outside of his clothes. 

“If you wanna catch those guys, they usually come in every night.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “You got a little time to kill though, they normally don’t come in until about eleven. And since it’s only nine..” He shrugged. “You want anything to eat? Kitchen closes usually at nine, but I’ll slip your order in real quick if you want.” 

Dean nodded. “Cheeseburger, extra onions.”

“You got it,” the bartender nodded with a smile.

After Naythin made the necessary calls, he stayed in the security office because he didn’t have anywhere else to be at the moment. While he’d been down with Arie, one of the guards had left a message stating that Brenna had “fixed Dean’s screw up” and everything was good to go. Breathing a sigh of relief that at least _that_ had gone smoothly, he picked up the house phone to call Blake and have him get back to work. They were seriously behind schedule.

Naythin looked up at the monitor that covered Arie’s room in the clinic. He could see her laying on her side on the bed, her hand rubbing slowly across the side of her belly. Her hand occasionally wiped across her cheek. “Dean. You better come back in one piece, buddy.” 

Castiel looked back at Dean through the window and turned his attention back to the road before lowering it to the cell phone in his hand. Dean had given him one job, call the pack house. He’d pulled up both Arie and Naythin’s phone numbers but he wasn’t sure who exactly to call. It wasn’t like Arie liked him very much. Naythin was at least somewhat nicer. He heaved a sigh and made his choice, pressing Naythin’s number on Dean’s phone. Castiel had argued that he had a phone, full of minutes, but Dean had said that they wouldn’t know his number, and this way they would actually answer his phone call. Castiel still wasn’t completely sure whether he should take offense to that or not. 

Naythin was going over the schedules that Ty had worked up for the next couple of months. He matched days off to vacation requests and personal time requests. The kid was good, even with all his incessant bitching...he was good. The sound of his phone going off across the room, had him slowly getting to his feet to retrieve the phone. When he saw the caller ID, he grabbed the phone and nearly dropped it as he tried to answer. 

“Dean? Where the hell are you?” His eyes immediately went to the monitor in the clinic. 

Castiel’s brow knitted. “No. It’s Castiel. Dean asked me to call to let you know that he was fine. We’re closing in on the vampires. Well actually right now Dean is fighting off some girl in the bar. But we will be closing in on the vampires. After they come into the bar.” 

Naythin slapped his palm over his eyes at the mental image of Arie ripping Dean’s arms and legs off after getting a whiff of some...girl on him. “Cas. Where. Is. Dean.” 

“Um...hold on.” Castiel turned and squinted as he peered through the bar’s window again before turning his back to it once more. “He is sitting on a stool, eating a cheeseburger, at the bar. We’re waiting...here...at the bar.” 

Naythin squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could trying to refrain from yelling at Cas. “Listen very carefully. What is the name of the bar and what town is it in, Cas.” He was trying very hard to not lose his temper. It would be like yelling at Aaron and there was no way this side of Hell that Naythin could bring himself to do that. 

“Oh.” Castiel took a few steps forward and looked up at the sign. “Uh, the sign says, Whisky Sours. Two for one happy hour. Steak burgers on sale this Friday.” 

Naythin took the pen out of his pocket and started writing. Halfway through, he stopped and looked down at the paper. “What? No. That’s not the name...What town are you in Cas?” He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. If Cas was in the same room, Naythin would have choked him. 

“Um…” Castiel looked around and shifted his weight nervously, glancing back to see if possibly Dean was coming out. “Uh...I’m not supposed to tell you...I’m sorry.” 

Naythin pulled the phone away from his ear as if the thing tried to bite him. “You can’t tell me?” He put the phone back to his ear and tried to sound as polite and cordial as he could. “Cas...buddy. Come on. This is Naythin here. You can tell me.” 

“Um...Dean said you were mad at me...about the Alistair thing. I only did what Heaven wanted...or what I _thought_ Heaven wanted.” Castiel looked back in at Dean and noticed that he’d finished his burger. “Hold on, Dean’s done with his burger, I’ll ask him if I can tell you.” 

Naythin frowned when Cas mentioned _the Alistair thing_. Yeah, he’d been pissed but Dean had said Cas had been a full blown dick back then. His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard Cas say he was going to ask Dean. “What? NO! Cas, don’t ask Dean!” 

Castiel’s hand fell away from the door handle and he backed out of the way of a couple entering the bar. “Why not? I...Dean wanted me to call because he wanted to be sure that Arie and the baby were okay. I...I just didn’t want to talk to Arie. She doesn’t like me.” 

“Cas. Arie likes you. She does.” Naythin sat down, leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees. “With everything that’s happened she gets angry easy and yells at people when she doesn’t mean to, okay? I mean come on, man. She gave you their last name, remember? You don’t do that for people ya don’t like, right?” He felt like he was talking to a child. “Arie is very worried about Dean right now. I mean...beyond worried. A few minutes ago, she was crying over it, okay?” 

Castiel smiled wide and a little proudly at the memory of his using the Winchester name to become officiated in being a minister according to Earth’s laws. “Well, I don’t want her to cry,” he reasoned. “Okay. But you can’t tell him I told you. Alright?” Cas took a deep breath and glanced behind him and then to the right and left of him to make totally certain that no one was going to hear him. “We’re in Aspen. Dean thinks that the vampire’s nest is near here. It’s why we are...hitting up the locals to see what they know.” The last of Castiel’s words were obviously not his and that he was simply repeating what he had heard someone, and in this case Dean, say. 

Naythin spun his chair around and quickly wrote the name down. “You are the best, Cas and don’t worry. I won’t tell Dean. I just need to know incase something happens to him, ya know? I know you can do the whole healing thing but if those blood suckers have silver like they had with Arie, you can’t fix that. I’ll tell Arie you called and that Dean’s okay. That should help her to calm down some. Tell Dean they’re fine but she’s really worried about him. Make sure you tell him that...Arie’s very worried, okay?”

Castiel breathed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled. “Okay. I just don’t want her to be sad. She shouldn’t be sad, not when she’s with child. I will make sure to tell Dean that Arie is okay, but she is worried about him. Between us, I have seen Dean hunt these...monsters, he is very good at it. She really shouldn’t worry. I will take care of him...for her.” He looked to the side and quickly ducked behind a large pickup truck. “The vampires are here,” he whispered, “I have to go. Goodbye.” With that Castiel ended the call and tucked the phone into his trench pocket. He made his way across the lot and pulled open the door, walking in and over to Dean’s side. 

“Arie is fine. She worries for you.” He watched Dean as he nursed a glass of whiskey, glancing at the vampires every now and again. But that wasn’t what worried Castiel, it was the fact that the vampires kept glancing over at Dean. “I should just stop talking…”

Dean nodded. “That would be my guess.” 

Naythin nearly had a heart attack when Cas said the vamps were at the bar. Plural...vamps. Damn it. He stared at the phone in his hand before pulling up Trey’s number and calling him. 

“Naythin.” 

“Listen Trey, Dean is in Aspen and there are vamps in the area. I need you to get a team together and put ‘em on standby. Make sure they’ve got the usual med kits.” Naythin started pacing the office, walking around the desks slowly. 

“Hold on, Naythin.” 

Naythin stopped near the lockers and waited for Trey to get back to him. He could hear the rustling of clothes and Trey talking quietly to someone on the other end. Shit, he was with his wife. Naythin felt like a total heel. 

“Okay. I can talk. He’s in Aspen? We haven’t had any problems there...ever.” Trey turned the light on in his home office and turned his computer on. “Let me pull up the guys that are EMT’s and paramedics. I’ll put ‘em on standby and get them within a hundred miles of Aspen.” 

Naythin nodded and let out a quick breath. “Good. Make sure they are told to not move until they’re told. It might not even be necessary but they might have silver weapons. Let me know when they’re situated and ummm, Trey? Sorry to interrupt.” He cringed slightly. 

“It’s okay. It’s Dean. She understands. I’ll call ya soon.” 

Naythin dropped his phone on the desk and collapsed in a chair. “Not sure what’s worse...knowing and not being able to do anything or not knowing and not being able to do anything. Fuck, they both suck.” 

Dean stared down one of the vamps, keeping his eyes on the man the entire time he spoke to Castiel. “Do me a favor, follow me into the bathroom.”

Castiel looked mildly confused and looked down the length of his body. 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, not even needing to look to know what the angel was doing. “Not that. A little hit of grace. These vamps had silver when they attacked Arie.” 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, Naythin told me.”

This time Dean did look over at Castiel. “Tell me you didn’t open your damn mouth…”

Castiel tried to look innocent and failed, especially since he normally looked that way just being himself. Dean growled low and jerked Castiel off the stool, “Come on.” 

Inside the bathroom Dean lifted his brows. “How’re we gonna do this? Usually you have some in a vial on you…” 

Castiel shook his head. “I didn’t bring any but...you can use mine.”

Dean stopped him. “No Cas, I’m not takin’ yer grace and have you dyin’ out on me.”

Castiel smirked slightly. “It won’t be enough to do that. It’s fine.” 

Dean slowly relaxed and nodded. “Okay.”

Castiel eyed Dean, looking down at the machete and then back up at Dean’s face. He tipped his head to the side, baring his throat to Dean. “Bite. I’ll...try and relax...so I don’t break your teeth.”

Dean huffed. “Gee, thanks.” 

Thirty minutes after hanging up with Trey, he called Naythin back. “They’re in place. A hundred five miles due west of Aspen in the Grand Mesa state forest. They’ve got a helo so the trip’ll be faster if need be.” 

Naythin smiled for the first time in a while. “That’s perfect. Thanks, Trey. Go back to yer woman.” Hanging up, Naythin took a deep breath. He checked the monitor and when he saw Arie sleeping, he exhaled slowly. Sleeping was good. That meant he didn’t have to tell her right away and hopefully not at all. 

Dean was careful to take the smallest amount possible and yet still have it work. He licked across the bites on Castiel’s neck to close them only to pull back when they closed before he could get halfway across them. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” 

Castiel didn’t seem fazed at all, so Dean decided to take that road rather than the completely awkwarded out one. He clapped Castiel on the shoulder and looked into his eyes to make sure he hadn’t made the angel loopy or something. When Castiel seemed to be completely fine Dean sighed a breath of relief and motioned that he was going to take a leak. Castiel quickly nodded and left the bathroom. He walked out and he started to take a seat at the bar again only to no longer see the vampires anywhere. His forehead creased with confusion and not a little concern. He let his eyes survey the bar slowly and when he still came up with nothing, Castiel headed for the door. 

Dean finished taking care of business in the bathroom and washed his hands. Walking out he tossed the paper towel across the room, making a basket from the door. Maybe that was why he didn’t see the vampire standing there who clocked him over the head with a baseball bat. 

Castiel stood in the middle of the parking lot and yelled for Dean. He knew it wasn’t exactly very “hunter” of him, but at this point he didn’t care. He had no means of locating Dean due to the damn sigils that he’d burned into his ribs so that the dick angels wouldn’t be able to find him. “Dean! Dean! Dean!!! DEAN!!!”

Naythin was on his way out of the office to finally get some real food in his stomach when he saw Arie moving around on her bed. She was holding the back of her head and rocking back and forth. “Shit!” Pulling the door open, he ran down to the clinic. Sliding to a stop in front of the doctors office, Naythin pushed the door open wide. “It’s Arie.” 

That’s all he needed to say to have the doc hot on his heels as they both ran to her room. The guards opened the door and stepped back. Naythin and Gordon ran to the bed taking up a position on either side, Doc tried to get Arie to lay on her back but she refused to move. 

Naythin leaned in close, taking her hand in his and trying to brush the hair out of her face. “Arie what’s wrong? You have to tell the doc what’s wrong.” 

Arie clutched at the back of her head and rocked back and forth on the bed. The pain was white hot and it felt like her skull had been split wide open. “Something’s wrong.” 

Gordon checked the baby first. His heartbeat was fine and Arie wasn’t having any contractions. “Arie. Honey, you have to tell me what it is. I can’t make it stop unless you tell me.” He checked her head and couldn’t find anything wrong. Making his way around the bed, he used a small pen light to check her pupils...nothing, they were fine. Looking over at Naythin, Gordon shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t find anything to cause this. There isn’t anything physically wrong with her.” 

Naythin stepped back. He couldn’t look away from the way Arie held her head in her hands, tears started running down her cheeks and he was close to losing it. Both hands went to his hips as he walked to the end of Arie’s bed to give the doc more room. His cell phone started to ring and he was tempted to let it go to voicemail. The constant beeping was pissing him off so he pulled it out of his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, Naythin ran to the hall and made sure the door was closed. The last thing Dean needed to hear was Arie writhing in pain. 

“Dean, Jesus Christ, please tell me you’re on your way home.” 

“Naythin,” Castiel began, his voice more hoarse sounding than normal, his breathing was fast, as if he were human and he’d run a marathon. “I see you. I know where you are. Don’t move. Dean took some of my grace and I’m a little...off balance. I can’t find him. The sigils. I...I’m coming to you. Just don’t move.” 

A second later, Castiel nearly bowled Naythin over, appearing almost on top of the guy. He backed away from Naythin quickly, and if angel could hyperventilate, then that was exactly what Castiel was doing. “I can’t find Dean. He’s gone. The sigils. I can’t see him. I don’t know what happened.” 

Naythin backed into Victor and had to keep the guard from shooting Cas in the head. “No! It’s Castiel...Cas...Dean’s angel. Calm down.” When he was sure Victor was okay, Naythin turned back to Cas and glared keeping his voice down, so Arie wouldn’t hear. “What do you mean you can’t find Dean, Cas?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “The sigils I burned into Dean and Sam’s ribs, they make them invisible to angels,” he explained. “I. can’t. find. Dean.!” he growled from between his teeth. “We were in the bathroom. He was drinking my grace because of the silver weapons the vampires had. And then...he was gone.” 

“I’ve seen the x ray, I know about the sigils.” Grabbing Cas by the coat sleeve, Naythin pulled him away from the door. “Keep it down! Arie’s in there acting like someone just beat her with a two by four over the head. Just...out of nowhere.” Slowly, Naythin raised a hand and placed it on Cas’s shoulder. “When did he disappear?” 

Castiel’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to figure out just how long ago it had been. “Approximately five point three minutes ago,” his head bobbed side to side, “Give or take a millisecond.”

Naythin’s grip on Cas’s shoulder increased slightly. He looked down the hall and back to Cas. “It’s Dean. Arie can feel when Dean’s hurting...any injury he gets, she feels. Oh shit.” He let go of Cas and ran back into the room. Stopping next to the doc, he told him what was going on. “You have to sedate her, doc.” 

Gordon looked down at Arie and nodded slowly. “I can’t give her too much but...okay.” 

Naythin clapped the doc on the back and ran back out to Cas. “Listen to me very carefully. You have to take me to where you last saw Dean. No bullshit. Just take me. Now.” The thought of being angel zapped again made him ill but he had no choice. 

Castiel nodded and reached out with his index and middle fingers and pressed them to Naythin’s forehead. Both of them reappeared in the bathroom of the bar Castiel had run outside of only minutes before. 

His vision blurred and Naythin’s stomach rebelled immediately. Rushing to the nearest stall, he bent over and started retching. After a couple minutes, he stood up slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I really hate that.” Looking around the small bathroom, Naythin tried to find any evidence of what happened to Dean. Pushing past Cas, he walked into the corner where a small bench sat. Squatting down, he ran the tips of two fingers through a medium sized red puddle. Rubbing his fingers together, he brought them up to his nose and inhaled. Naythin’s eyes started to glow and he growled loud enough that anyone in the room and just outside the door would have heard. Looking up at Cas, he rubbed the blood off on his jeans. “That’s Dean’s. From how Arie’s reacting and the amount of blood on the ground, they hit him a couple of times at least.” Standing up, he tried to calm his wolf and get his eyes back to normal. “We have to find him. Now.” Pulling out his cell phone, Naythin sent a text that covered every security team in Colorado. _Alpha 1 down. 911_ He added the name of the bar so they’d have a location to meet at. 

Dean woke up with a helluva headache, and couldn’t even remember the party where he’d gotten it. He moved a hand to his head but found that it was healed, no trace of the tackiness of blood. He hadn’t picked up his head yet, but he knew without having to look that he was in the vampires’ nest. He shifted his head slightly and looked out at the world around him from under his brows, while reaching down for the Colt only to find that it was gone. _Sonuvabitch!_

“I like the old gun, I think I might add it to my collection.”

Well, there went the element of surprise as far as playing possum went. He moved his arms so his hands were pressed flat against the cold stone floor and lifted his head. He took the time to really take in the layout of everything, using the crack and pop that his neck made as his excuse. His machete had been taken off his hip, but it had been laid not four inches away from him on a cement bench that looked as though it belonged in one of those ancient graveyards, but then maybe that was the point. Vampires always tried to have a bit of flair. They failed miserably at it, but they did try. 

“Imagine how surprised we were to learn that not only have you quit hunting but that you’ve actually become one of the things you hated most.” 

Dean smiled at the asshat who apparently thought he was the leader of this ragtag group of assholes. “Never hated Lycans. Vampires, now you fuckers, I hate. And as for hunting, well, thanks to you dicks, it seems I’m back at it.” 

As he spoke, he pulled himself a little further up, lifting his upper body up from the floor first, then bringing himself to his knees, and from there it was only a matter of jumping to his feet, thanks to his Lycan strength, for him to be able to grab the machete and slide off the first vampire’s head off his shoulders like a hot knife through butter. The movement was a blur, but the hollow thud of the vampire’s head hitting the stone floor made Dean smile. “Let’s see who’s next.” 

Not five minutes after Naythin’s text went out then vehicles of every size, make and model started showing up at the bar. The parking lot was filled within a few minutes, People started parking on the street as the crowd grew. Naythin spotted two members of Trey’s team as they walked over to him.

Dom was smirking at pointing to the sign above the doorway. “The Bar. Could they come up with a more stupid name?” 

Looking up at the sign, Naythin rolled his eyes and gave Cas a quick look and shrugged his shoulders. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small knife and cut away the section of denim that he’d wiped his fingers on. “I know this is a bit insulting to a few of you but it’s the only thing of his we’ve got. It’s fresh so you should be able to pick up on him pretty fast. Fan out. If you find him do not approach him just let me know. I’ve got my phone.” He handed the piece of material to Dom and walked over to Cas. “Did Dean talk to anyone while he was here? Besides the woman.” 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, he spoke mostly with the bald man there behind the bar.” Castiel nodded to the man he spoke of as he looked through the window. 

Naythin followed Cas’s gaze. His eyes locked on the bartender. “Stay out here in case someone finds Dean. I’m gonna have a nice chat with the bartender.” Naythin pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the bed of the closest truck bed. Rolling his shoulders, he let his wolf out until he could feel him just under his skin. Every muscle on his body expanded to the point right before the shift took over. A menacing air rolled off him in waves. Tugging on his muscle shirt, he walked toward the door and pulled it open. As if on cue, the patrons closest to the door looked at Naythin at the same time. Walking through the door, he glared and walked slowly through the crowd as they parted in front of him. His eyes were locked on the bartender as an evil grin split his face. Reaching the end of the bar, Naythin leaned in close. “You and me? We’re gonna have a nice talk about a buddy a’mine that was in here a few minutes ago.” 

The bartender looked up and let his gaze move over Naythin before he lifted his brows with a shrug. “If I got the time, I’ll talk. Now whadda ya wanna know and who is this _buddy_ of yours?” 

“You’ll make time. He’s a friend and that’s all you need to know. I want to know what he asked you about? Anything about a rowdy bunch of regulars or folks that just moved in and kept to themselves...regular night owls.” Naythin didn’t move from where he stood. He kept his eyes on the bartender. 

“Now I know who ya mean,” the bartender nodded. “Yeah, he asked me about a rowdy bunch. Late night customers. Regulars, like you say.” He nodded. “Yeah, I told him about a few, but he had to wait till they came in. Around eleven usually. I think they came around then tonight too, maybe a little earlier.” He shrugged. “But they didn’t stay as long tonight. Had one shot each and then they were outta here. Said somethin’ about dinner waitin’ for ‘em on the table.” He shrugged again. “Whatever the hell that means.” 

It was a good thing Naythin didn’t have his wisdom teeth anymore or they’d be ground into dust by now. His hands gripped the edge of the bar as he leaned in closer. The muscle on his jaw twitched and danced under the skin. “Do you know where they’re stayin? It’s pretty important I find out.” 

The bartender shook his head. “Nah, I don’t get that far into my customer’s business. If they wanna tell me, that’s their business, if not, then I don’t pry. But uh...Hey, Carla!”

Carla peeked around the corner, a blonde with skin tight leather pants and a what looked like the small half of a half shirt. “Yeah, George, what’s up?”

“Hey, this guy here wants to know if anyone knows where that rowdy bunch’a weirdoes stay at.”

Carla eyed Naythin, from his head to his toes, lingering at the crotch area, and back up again. She grinned and walked over to Naythin. “No, but I got a place you can come stay.” 

Naythin glanced over at the woman and blinked. He could smell Dean on her. Standing up to his full height, Naythin squared his shoulders and walked closer to Carla. Putting on his best _how ya doin’_ smile, he leaned on the corner of the bar close enough that he knew she could feel the heat radiating off his body. “You sure a pretty little thing like you doesn’t know where they’re hangin’ out at?” 

Carla smiled back and gave Naythin’s body a once over again as she tried to make up her mind as to whether to lie or not and which choice would get the cute guy in her bed for the night. She shook her head. “Nah, not really.” She bit into her bottom lip and let her tongue flick out to slide along the pinked tender flesh. “But I know that they usually head toward that cemetery, on the way to White River National Forest. I hear they party pretty hardy down that way. You...want me to take you down there?” She stepped closer and reached for Naythin’s muscle shirt, pulling at it to get him to move closer.

Naythin let her pull him closer as he kept that stunning smile of his plastered on his face. He raised a hand and let his finger trail down her cheek to her jaw and down her throat to her collar bone. Leaning close to her ear, he let his voice get all breathy in her ear. “You take me and my friends to that cemetery and I can guarantee you’ll be treated well afterwards.” It wasn’t a lie...not really anyway. If the info she gave was credible, the pack would make sure she was compensated for helping with Dean. 

Carla chuckled, deep and sultry. “Thank the gods,” she breathed. “All I could find earlier was some ole married guy.” She rolled her eyes. “Let me freshen up my make-up, darlin’ and we’ll be on our way.” She started to turn away but stopped and turned back. “Do I get a sample of the goods first?” 

Turning to the bartender, Naythin pointed to a whisky bottle on the shelf and a row of shot glasses in front of it. He pulled his wallet out and slapped a twenty on the bar. He waited for the bartender to fill the shot glasses. When they were all lined up, Naythin picked them up and slammed them back one at a time until there was just one left. Turning back to Carla, he let that same smile fall back into place as he walked up to her. Reaching up to her face, he ran the back of his fingers from her temple to her mouth and back up again. His hand slid down her back until it stopped just above the waistband of her leather pants. He took one step toward her so he was straddling her leg and dipped her backwards. His lips came into contact with hers as his tongue slowly licked across the crease with a feather light touch. Pulling away slightly, Naythin smiled down at her and waggled his eyebrows. “Hurry back.” Standing up, he made sure she didn’t fall over and watched her disappear around the corner. As soon as Carla was out of sight, Naythin reached for the shot and slammed it back. Setting the shot glass down, he leaned forward until his forehead was resting on the edge of the bar. “Oh Dean, you owe me for this.” 

Castiel walked through the door and over to Naythin. “What’s taking so long? Don’t you think that leaving would be best? Dean can take you to the den of iniquity he once took me to later.” 

“Okay, I’m baaack,” Carla announced with a wide grin, her eyes only on Naythin. 

Castiel didn’t turn from Naythin he merely reached out toward the woman with his index finger and middle finger and she slumped immediately to the floor. 

“Now can we go?” Castiel urged. 

“Cas...what?” He didn’t even have time to make sure Carla didn’t hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Grabbing the angel by the front of his shirt, he hauled him over to the bar and slammed him against it. “She was going to take us to Dean you moron! She knows where _they_ are.” He was growling and could see the glow of his eyes reflected back in Cas’s. 

Cas was far from shaken by the manhandling and still felt that Naythin was being overly melodramatic. “If you wanted to know what she knows all you needed to do was ask me.” He straightened his shirt and walked past the Lycan and over to the fallen girl. He crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her head and dipped his own for a moment or two before releasing her and standing to his full height. Looking back at Naythin he shrugged and nodded. “Now can we go?” 

Naythin had to force his fingers to open from the tight fist he’d made. Pulling out his wallet, he dropped fifty dollars on the bar and pointed to Carla. “Make sure she gets home okay.” He looked at the bartender, nodded and walked to the front door. The crowd was staring and didn’t move until Naythin was outside and halfway across the parking lot. 

Stopping next to Dom’s truck. Naythin stood up on the floor boards and yelled at the crowd. “I need three teams to follow us. Only three! The rest stay here and listen for us if we need backup.” Jumping down, he pulled the door open and waited for Cas to climb in. He glared at the back of the angels head as he slid across the seat. Naythin got in and slammed the door. “Tell Dom how to get there.” 

Castiel began giving directions to the driver. A Lycan that was much more pleasant than those he’d met so far, at least for the most part. He had learned one thing, they are a moody bunch and he never knew from moment to moment what they thought of him. Once they were coming up on the last leg of the journey, Castiel disappeared without a word to anyone. 

Dean had killed seven vampires so far and he was simply on a roll. He realized as he chased vampires through the building, that they were in a large mausoleum, one that was large enough to fit two good sized pickup trucks in, with a small upstairs area. He rushed the vampire that had the Colt and despite the fact that the bastard had the audacity to hold the gun on him, Dean sliced his head off in one clean swipe, catching the Colt in one hand before it hit the floor. All in all when he was finished, and the floor was a pool of blood, he’d killed over fifteen vampires. He took a seat on the cement bench near where he had woken after having his head nearly beaten in. He gulped in breaths but each time he had to force himself not to gag at the stench of the vampire’s blood, he let his head hang down between his shoulder blades but he still kept his machete in one hand, just to be on the safe side. 

Once Dom was able to calm down and keep the truck on the road, Naythin was jumping out before the engine was even turned off. The cemetery was old and from the looks of it really freaking huge. He waited for the others to arrive before they fanned out to cover more ground. Naythin reminded them that the vamps would smell like death and rotting corpses. Sliding his Glock from his thigh holster, he kept it close to this leg as he picked his way around the headstones being very careful where he placed his feet. He could see the others in the distance as they made their way through the cemetery. Climbing a small hill, Naythin looked around and saw a huge mausoleum just off to his left with three vehicles parked near it. Crouching down, he pointed to Dom to come up from the left as Naythin inched his way in from the right. He took the safety off and let his trigger finger tap against the trigger lightly. 

The door was slightly ajar. Dom reached in and pulled it open enough for them to crawl through. Naythin backed up around the corner of the building and tapped his ear bud. “Found it. Largest mausoleum on the far end of the cemetery. Get here now. Dom and I are going in.” He could hear people running in their direction so he slipped back to the door and squeezed inside. The smell was so overpowering even breathing through his mouth didn’t help. 

Naythin could hear Dom gagging behind him as they stepped over body parts and tried not to step in the pools of blood. Naythin stopped at a set of stairs and waited for Dom to catch up. “Did they turn on each other? What did this?” 

Naythin looked around and knew exactly what happened. “Dean is what happened.” Putting his Glock back in its holster, Naythin looked around and called out for Dean. “Dean! Where are you?” His voice echoed against the stone walls making it sound like it was coming from all directions. 

Dean knew that the team was there long before he heard Naythin speak. Between their scent, the vehicles outside and the running, the sound of their footsteps, they’d all but announced their presence in a place where every part of it echoes. He picked his head up and tried not to gag as he called back to Naythin. “Down here.” He gagged. “In the back.” 

Naythin ran down the stairs, his feet barely touching them. Stopping at the bottom, the carnage wasn’t any better, in fact it was a little worse. He had to cover his mouth and nose in the crook of his elbow as he picked his way to the back of the room. His boots slipping in the pools of dark red blood like a gory slip and slid. “Oh this is so gross.” He mumbled as he saw Dean sitting on a bench in the corner. “Hey!” Naythin hurried over to him and squatted down in front of Dean. He started checking him for injuries but he was covered in so much blood Naythin had a hard time figuring out what was his and what was from the vampires. Pulling Dean’s over shirt away from his body, Naythin could see several small holes with matching sets on Dean’s t-shirt. His heart started hammering in his chest as he tried to lift Dean’s t-shirt. “Jesus. What’d they hit you with?”

Dean looked down to see what Naythin was referring to. It had all happened so fast he almost couldn’t be sure what had exactly happened. All he knew was that he just kept fighting until there was no one left. “Oh uh, silver.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s okay.” After all the vampires that he had killed he had to think hard to be able to remember just exactly how many had tried stabbing him, and how many times. 

“Silver?” Naythin pulled Dean’s shirt up and looked for the wounds. He stared at Dean’s chest and abdomen before slowly lowering Dean’s shirt back down. “How’d they heal? You can’t heal silver wounds, Dean.” He wasn’t accusing him of anything, Naythin was confused. No one could cure silver wounds. Not even Cas.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s the angel grace, remember? When Stefan went nuts, I took it then too. Still hurts like a bitch, like it shattered bone or somethin’ but it heals.” 

Naythin looked up when Dom stepped into view. “Anything left?”

Dom shook his head. “Nope. We’re the only things living in here.” He looked around at the bodies and shook his head. “This is nuts.” 

Naythin nodded, standing next to Dean, he pointed to the stairs. “C’mon. Let’s get you out of here and back home. Doc needs to check you out just to make sure nothing’s going on we can’t see.” 

Dean huffed a chuckle and shook his head. “Yes, Dear,” he murmured and pulled to his feet. “Do I get to use you as a pillow for the ride home? I’m beat.” 

Naythin grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled it over his shoulders, wrapping an arm around his waist, he gripped Dean at the hip and made sure he was supporting most of Dean’s weight. Naythin started walking to the stairs, being careful to not walk to fast. “Only if you promise not to snore.” At this point, Naythin would have given Dean a piggy back ride he was that grateful the guy was alive and okay...for the most part. 

Dean scoffed. “I don’t snore. Trust me, I went all over Bumfuk with my little brother, if I snored I’d of heard about it. Not to mention I’m married to Arie. She’d probably smother me in the night if I woke her up with that.” 

When Dean mentioned Arie, Naythin’s steps faltered just a bit on the stairs before he caught himself and tightened his grip on Dean’s waist. “We’ll see.” 

“What’s wrong with my wife?” Dean demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly. “And don’t say nothin’, I saw that two step thing you did there.” He sniffed. “And why do you smell like whore?”

“She’s fine.” Taking the last step, he headed for the door. “I was trying to find your ass and had to take one for the team. Not a homerun or anything but a pretty skeevy first base trip.” 

“Uh huh,” Dean responded in disbelief. “Whore.” He frowned at Naythin. “And I said not to tell me that nothing was wrong. Yer little two step shuffle back there when I mentioned her was something. See, you have to remember my brother was Sam Winchester. I had to become incredibly observant so that I could gage his crap on a daily basis. So spill.” 

Naythin kept walking at a steady pace until they were outside in the fresh air. Taking Dean over to one of the vehicles, he dropped the tailgate and eased him back on it. The few guards that were there walked away slowly when Naythin glared at them. Standing in front of Dean, he pulled out his phone and held it in his hand. “You know how you and Arie are bonded mates, right? Well, part of that is when you’re separated, you can feel when the other is hurt. You feel their injuries as if they were happening to you.” Naythin juggled his phone in the palm of his hand. “When you were taken, they hit you over the head. Arie...she uhhh...reacted to it in a big way. She’s okay. The baby’s okay. Doc had to sedate her in case you got hurt anymore.” He held the phone out to Dean. “Call him.” 

Dean wasn’t very happy to hear that Arie had felt the pain of him getting bashed in the head but he was at least thankful that Doc had been able to sedate her. “It uh, the whatever he gave her, it’s not gonna hurt the baby?” He knew he had the phone in his hand, but he needed to know before he called. Somehow, it wouldn’t be as traumatizing hearing it from family. 

“No. He could only give her enough to take the edge off. All of this…” Naythin pointed to the holes in Dean’s shirt. “She felt.” He hated having to tell Dean that Arie knew each time Dean had been stabbed and exactly how deep each wound had been. 

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean murmured, a muscle pulsing in his jaw from the way he ground his teeth as he looked down at the phone in his hand. He lifted his head and looked at Naythin. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, you have to know that. I didn’t want her to feel any of this.” He lowered his attention back to the phone and forced himself to release the death grip he had on the machete in his opposite hand, from the one in which he held the phone, and pressed Doc’s name on the contacts list and lifted the phone to his ear. 

Naythin walked back to the entrance of the mausoleum to get the cleanup started. He spoke to Dom and made sure no one went near Dean until he was off the phone. Looking at the truck Dean was sitting on, Naythin was hoping he remembered how to hotwire a vehicle; since Cas had poofed him from the pack house he had no way of getting back. 

Doc Michaels checked Arie’s vital signs and listened to the baby’s heartbeat. So far so good. He’d had to give Arie the medication necessary to stop the onset of contractions when she started having chest and abdominal pain. He wasn’t sure if it was from Dean or the baby. He was getting worried about the baby. The stress of Arie being in the coma, the reappearance of the vampires and now Dean being injured was putting too much stress on him. Arie was far enough along in the pregnancy to allow the baby to be born. Gordon wasn’t a religious man but as he stood next to Arie’s bed watching Nettie wipe Arie’s face with a cool washcloth while she spoke quietly assuring her the baby was okay and that Dean was tough to knock down, he prayed. Prayed for the smallest of miracles that Dean was okay and would walk through that door under his own volition. 

Gordon walked around the bed and started for the door. Arie had settled down so he was hoping that whatever had happened to Dean was over and he would be home soon. One thing he did know for sure was that Dean wasn’t dead. If he was, Arie would have been going through the bond breaking and Gordon would have had no choice but to take the baby at that point. As he reached out to push the door open, his cell phone went off in his pocket. Reaching for it, he checked the caller ID and hurried down the hall to his office. 

“Naythin. Did you find him?” Gordon closed his office door and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Hi, Doc. I’ve been found.” Dean would have made a joke, but even he knew that this wasn’t the time for it. “How’s my girl and my baby boy?” 

Gordon stood up quickly and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank God.” He murmured. “Arie is resting. The baby...he’s better. How close to the pack house are you? Do you need any medical attention? I can have the helo come pick you and Naythin up.” 

“Better? Uh, I’m still in Colorado, Doc. The helo,” he nodded, “That’d be great.” Despite Dean’s fear of flying the helos didn’t bother him so much, they weren’t twenty thousand feet or more high in the sky. He still wasn’t thrilled, but he could deal with it, and from the sound of things, he was pretty damn sure that he needed to get home fast. “I’m okay. My other wife here,” he grinned, “He thinks that you oughtta check me out to be sure, but I’m fine.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “Doc, is my baby comin’...tonight or,” He looked at watch, “I guess I should say, _today_?” 

Gordon looked to the door and stared at it for a full minute before responding. “To be perfectly honest, the sooner Arie gives birth to that child, the happier I’ll be. I need to know where you’re at so I can send the helo. Colorado is a pretty vague address.” He started walking to the door and out into the hall. He waved at the guards until one came walking over to him. 

Dean nodded to what Doc Michaels said regarding the baby. He could understand that. Between the coma and Arie’s nightmares and now her feelin’ his crap, yeah...he wholeheartedly agreed. “Oh uh, sorry, Doc. I’m uh,” He lifted his head and tried to find the name of the cemetery. “Hey!” he called out, “Anyone know the name of the cemetery? I really didn’t get the chance to look on my way in.” He turned his attention back to the doctor. “I’m in Aspen, near the White River National Forest. Some cemetery. Hold on a second and one’a the guys’ll tell me.”

Dom looked up from the tarp he’d been dragging out of the mausoleum when Dean called out. Letting his end drop, he walked over. “It doesn’t really have one anymore. Just tell ‘em to land near the main entrance to the park. Grand Ave. They’ll find it.” 

Dean nodded and muttered a “Thanks” before turning his attention back to Doctor Michaels. “Dom says it doesn’t really have a name anymore, trust me, this place is as old as shit. He said to just tell the helo that it’s near the main entrance to the park. Grand Ave. Doc., are you gonna take the baby or...induce her labor?” 

Gordon gave the guard the information and waited for him to leave before he walked down to Arie’s room and standing in front of her door. Looking in, he saw Nettie still at Arie’s side. Her eyes were closed and he watched her chest rise and fall in slow even breaths. “I won’t do anything until you’re here. She needs to see you, to know you’re okay. Right now I have a feeling she thinks you're dead or dying. The helo will be on it’s way in ten minutes. Tell Naythin it’s Whisper. He’ll know.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted at the term but he accepted it and nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell him. And hey, can you tell her I love her for me? And that I took care of everything. She, the pack, everyone’s safe now. And tell her that I promise. I’m not lying or trying to make her feel better. I killed every last one of the sonsabitches.” 

“I’ll tell her. Don’t miss your ride, Dean. Call when you land.” He hung up the phone and walked into Arie’s room to check on her. 

“Will do. Thanks again.” Dean ended the call and pulled to his feet. He walked back over to the mausoleum door and peered inside. “Hey, Naythin!” He called. 

Naythin walked around the corner from the stairs and looked to the door. “What?” He walked down the wide hall, lifting his feet over the bodies that were wrapped in tarps like giant blue burritos. He’d never be able to eat another burrito again. Damn vampires. Stepping outside, he inhaled a lungful of fresh air and leaned against the cold stone of the building. “What’d Doc say?”

“Well for one thing he told me to tell you that it’s _Whisper_ , whatever the hell that means…” He quirked a single quisitive brow and waited for Naythin to explain before saying anything more. 

Naythin gave a huge toothy grin. “My baby. Whisper is a Vietnam era Huey helicopter. I bought her at a surplus auction. She’s fitted with state of the art blades...no noise hence her name...Whisper. No one will even know we’re flying over them.” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a minute before saying anything. “Uh huh, great. I’m happy for you both.” He cleared his throat. “Now I know why Arie gets weirded out about me and my car. Anyway, my baby...our baby, he’s comin’, _today_. Doc says he’ll wait for me, but I gotta hurry up and get home.” 

Naythin nodded and pushed away from the wall. “The helo is at an abandoned air base about two hundred miles west of the pack house. It’ll take her three hours to get here, tops. Another four to get home. Best we can do.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. This...I did this so...whatever can be done to get me back, that’s what I gotta take. I just hope Ar can cross ‘er legs long enough for me to get there.” 

“Doc’ll take care of her. You up to haulin’ some of these so we can burn ‘em? I’d rather the locals didn’t find any of this.” Naythin could imagine the headlines if some teenagers found the fanged menace in the mausoleum. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, no problem, I can help. Looks like I won’t be gettin’ that nap when I get home anyway.” One corner of his lips quirked upward as he walked back into the mausoleum. 

Dean jerked his head to the side as he walked past Naythin and into the mausoleum. He glanced back to make sure that Naythin was following him over to one of the bodies. “Ever seen a real vamps fang? It’s so not what they show in the movies.” He leaned down at the waist with a foot on each side of the body and pulled back the small blue tarp from the vampire’s head and lifted its lip, pressing on the gums to force the fangs to slide down over its human teeth. 

Naythin stood to the side and watched Dean uncover the vamps body. He thought the head belonged to the body. They really didn’t try and put the pieces back together as they cleaned up.   
The guy or what was left of a guy, had long black hair that looked like a mullet. “Someone was stuck in the 80’s.” He watched Dean lift his lip and push down in the gums. His face scrunched up and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh that’s disturbing.” Naythin couldn’t help it but he leaned in a little closer to get a better look. “Yeah. That’s gross.” The image of Mitch’s neck popped into his head and he had to look away. 

Dean nodded and pulled his hands away, allowing the vamps lip to slowly slide back into place. “Yeah, they’re definitely not Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt.” 

Naythin looked down the hall at the amount of tarps they’d had to use and shook his head. “That’s a whole lot of vampires, man. This wasn’t just a bunch of squatters.” He looked at Dean, his face lost all of its usual playfulness. “They’ve been here a long time. On pack land.” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “Yeah...I kinda figured that this wasn’t just some fly by night nest when I saw the numbers. I killed over a dozen of these bastards. Probably closer to twenty, but it’s not like I kept count. The piece of shit I...took care of at the cabin, he said that they’d been to the farm, the pack house. In order to do that, in the time he talked about, you gotta have a home, not just a place to crash for the day.” 

Naythin shook his head and let it drop to his chest. “How many more are out there...on our lands. If these have been here for God only know how long there could be more.” He looked up at Dean, his eyes glowing, his voice deep and growly. “We need to find them and evict them. Permanently.” 

Dean couldn’t fight back the smirk, but he did manage to keep his laughter at bay. “Yeah, it’s amazing what you read in books...as far as what to look for, and how to kill them. Oh wait, that book’s being used to hold up the leg of one of the desks in the security room.” He nodded sagely. “Now I remember.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a moment before turning and walking out of the building. “Our guys are on it. Talk to Trey. He’s in charge of Colorado.” He turned just outside the door and looked back at Dean. “I gave ‘em the book. What he does with it is outta my hands.” 

Dean nodded and this time didn’t bother to hold back the chuckle. “Yeah, I know. I just...it was too easy. I had to knock it over the fence.” He shrugged innocently. “But you are right, we need to do something about this...infestation. And now, before it gets to be too big to handle.” 

Naythin stepped back as Dom and the rest of his team came over to drag the rest of the body parts to the pile so they could all be burned. “Make sure to use diesel fuel. It’ll smoke like a bitch but the bones’ll be burned so no DNA or any other evidence. Toss everyone’s gloves in the fire also. We don’t need the cops knocking on the house’s front door.” 

Dom waited until all the bodies were out of the building before he turned to Naythin and shrugged. “This is so screwed up. We’ve never had any problems. Nothing. Not even a hint they were here.” He glanced at Dean and quickly looked away. 

Dean had helped Dom and the others pull the last of the bodies over to the pile. He stood back as the diesel fuel was poured on the bodies, and then lit. He quirked a brow when Naythin mentioned gloves and glanced down at his own bare hands, that were reddened with vamp blood, before crossing his arms over his chest to hide them. He couldn’t help but notice Dom’s glance his way and hearing the guy wasn’t too hard either. Not when he was a Lycan, the same as all of them. He stepped up so that he was just behind Dom and Naythin. “Yeah, it’s prob’ly because of me that they started their shit, yer right. But incase you didn’t notice, I took care of it.” He turned then and walked back over to the truck to retrieve his machete and slide it into its sheath at his side. 

Dom’s eyes widened and he looked at Dean as he walked away. “What? No! I didn’t mean...I was just sayin’ we didn’t know they were even here. We should have. This is a huge tourist area.” He looked back to Naythin shaking his head. “I wasn’t sayin’ this was his fault.” 

Dean didn’t bother to listen to the rest of whatever Dom had to say. The guy was right, he did bring this on the pack, on his wife, and none of them deserved it. That very fact weighed heavily on his shoulders and if he could think of some way to do it, he’d leave and take all of those monsters that could ever hurt his family, _any_ of them, pack included, away from them, make sure that they were safe, that they would always _be_ safe, he’d do it in a heartbeat. His feelings be damned. He heard his Dad’s words echoing in his head. _You can’t have a family. You can’t have close ties to anyone or anything, not when you’re a hunter. To do so is irresponsible and downright foolish. You’ll end up gettin’ everyone you ever cared about killed. Because these _things_ , these monsters, they know your weaknesses, and they will use them against you in any way that they can._

Naythin kept his distance from Dean and told everyone else to do the same. He’d seen the look on his face and knew he wasn’t in the mood for anyone, not even him. He made sure everything burned to ash. They added a few dead branches to keep it going and to cover up any bits of tarp that might not have burned right away. By the time the pile was cool, Naythin sent the rest of the team on their way. The helo was due any minute and it was best if there weren’t a large crowd in case someone happened to come across them. 

Walking over to the vehicles that had been abandoned by the vampires, Naythin pulled out any keys or identifying paperwork and shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans. Locking up the last car, he stopped when he heard a twig break just over the top of the small hill above the mausoleum. Slowly, he walked toward the truck Dean was near and watched the top of the hill. A black helmet topped the hill and morphed into the uniform of the helo pilot. “It’s about time. You stop for soft serve on the way?” Naythin raised his hand to let him know they were on their way as the pilot turned and walked back. Walking to the back of the truck, he stopped even with the rear wheel. “Rides here.” 

Dean glanced over to Naythin and nodded. “Okay.” He turned his attention to the hill and back to Naythin, waiting for him to lead the way, after all, it was Naythin’s baby, not his. He knew that he had to have the look of death on his face, he could feel how tight his jaw was and fought to relax as they made their way to the helo. He waited until they’d climbed in and were ready to take off before he turned to Naythin. “I uh, I’m sorry about back there. Just...somethin’ my Dad said a long time ago.” He shook his head and looked away. 

Naythin paused as he raised the earmuffs to his head. “It’s okay. It’s done. We’re goin’ home in one piece...all of us.” Setting the muffs over his ears, he stood up and crouched behind the pilot's seat. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention as he fired up the engine. “You fly low and fast. Stop for fuel just inside Nebraska and land in the back of the pack house.” When the pilot nodded, he went back to his seat and buckled in letting his head fall back against the cargo netting. “Get some sleep.” 

Dean watched Naythin buckle in and marveled at the fact that the guy had actually been relaxed enough to walk around. Planes were worse, but there was no way he was going to move from the position he was in, let alone around the interior of the thing. He scoffed and looked at Naythin like he was crazy. “Apparently you’ve never experienced my fear of flying. The only reason I’m not puking in a bag and hyperventilating right now is because we’re not twenty thousand feet in the sky.” 

Naythin kept his eyes closed as he smiled. “Lucky for you we can only top out at 14,200 feet.” He slowly looked at Dean and pointed toward the pilot. “Alien is afraid to go any higher. Aren’t you Alien?” He yelled to the pilot. Alien raised a hand from the controls and flipped Naythin the bird. Naythin started laughing. “He loves me.” 

“I can tell.” Dean leaned his head back and tried to not think about where he was but where he was going in an effort to calm himself. He tried closing his eyes but that only made him feel queasy so he quickly opened them wide a second later. “How much longer?” 

Leaning forward in his seat, Naythin tapped the co-pilots shoulder. When he looked back, Naythin tapped his left wrist. The co-pilot looked away for a second before holding up two fingers. Naythin sat back and leaned close to Dean so he’d hear him better. “Two hours to refuel. Once they toss some juice in her, we’ll be home in another hour to an hour and a half. Alien’s makin’ good time.” 

“Yeah, great time,” Dean mumbled under his breath and reached for the netting to hold onto as he fought to keep himself calm. “Mmm mmm mm mm mmm mmm mmm,” Dean squeezed his eyes closed and hummed the last Metallica song he’d heard. 

Naythin stared at Dean for a minute. The dude was humming. Looking up at the .50 cal gunner, he motioned for him to close the slide door. Naythin hoped that if Dean couldn’t see the ground zipping past at a hundred and thirty miles an hour he wouldn’t look so green. Once the door was closed and locked, the sound of the wind buffeting the cabin was gone and Naythin pulled the muffs off his ears. He tapped Dean on the arm. “Better?” 

Dean cracked open an eye before slowly opening both eyes, and blinking a couple of times. “It’d be a lot better if we were on the ground. But...yeah, I can deal with this...I think.” 

Despite his fears, exhaustion took over now that he wasn’t _hearing_ that they were in the air, and because the helo didn’t move the same way that a plane did he found himself able to relax some...but just some. Or so he thought. Before he knew it, the fear of being in the air soon melted away, despite his subconscious wanting to hold onto it, and he was out like a light. 

Naythin was relieved when he saw that Dean had fallen asleep. Unbuckling from the seat, he took a knee between the pilot and co-pilots seats and watched through the front windshield. He’d always loved flying in Whisper. The bird could do things that planes couldn’t and that always made his dick hard. As they neared the air strip to re-fuel he watched to see if Dean would wake up. Alien could finesse the helo to land on raw eggs and not break them but with Dean’s apparent fear of flying he wasn’t sure. The crew didn’t need to leave the helo as it was refueled. Dean continued to sleep like a baby...a really big baby. The take off was just as smooth and the only reaction Naythin saw from Dean was his hands gripping the five way harness a little tighter. Once they were in the air, he relaxed again and Naythin told Alien to floor it and skim the trees. They were on their home turf and the small amount of caution they’d used while in Colorado air space was tossed out the window. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Whisper was landing in the field behind the pack house. Before the engine could be shut down, Naythin was back in his seat nudging Dean’s arm. He was careful to not be too rough to not startle him. “Dean. Dean, we’re home. Wake up.” 

Dean woke with a start, grabbing the machete at his hip and unbuckling it and drawing the blade out in one smooth move. 

“Whoa!” Naythin grabbed for Dean’s wrist to keep from losing his head. “Dean! It’s me...Naythin.” He bent over so Dean could see his face. “We’re home. It’s okay.” 

Dean relaxed and his head thudded back against the cargo netting. He sheathed the machete on a sigh of relief and turned his eyes to Naythin. “Sorry about that.” He took in a couple more deep calming breaths before unbuckling and pulling from the bench, heading for the opened side door. He was out of the helo and running for the pack house faster than a bullet shot out of a gun, the only thought in Dean’s head was getting to Arie and the baby as fast as he could. 

Naythin nodded slowly as he slowly took his hand back. “Just glad I have good reflexes.” He watched Dean as he climbed out of the helo and took off for the pack house. “Dean! Wait!” Huffing, Naythin pulled out his cell phone to call Doc Michaels. 

Gordon answered the phone on the first ring. “Naythin?”

“Yeah Doc. It’s me. Look, we’re back and Dean’s headed for the clinic. You gotta stop him before he sees Arie. Dean’s a little...bloody. A whole lot of bloody actually. He’ll give Arie a heart attack if she sees him like that.” Naythin turned to the pilot and waved them off. Covering the speaker on the phone he called back to him. “Take care of my girl!” Walking to the pack house, he turned his attention back to the phone call. “He seems okay but...there was somethin’ in his eyes, doc.” 

Gordon nodded slowly as he stood from his desk and walked to the hallway. “I’ll stop him, don’t worry. Thank you, Naythin.” He ended the call and waved to the two guards to come to him. “I know this is going to be difficult but you can not let Dean in that room. Not until he gets cleaned up, understand.” 

Victor nodded. “If he pulls that Alpha bullshit push…we can’t disobey but we’ll try.” 

Gordon nodded. “It’s all we can do. I’ll try to stop him here but if he gets by me…” 

The guards walked back to Arie’s room and stood directly in front of the door. Their shoulders touching blocking the door from anyone’s view. 

Dean threw open the door to the pack house and didn’t even bother closing it, he knew Naythin was somewhere back behind him. He turned and pushed through the door leading down to the basement clinic taking the stairs two to three at a time. He hit the bottom stair and took off at a full out run, bound for Arie’s room. 

He came to an abrupt stop when he reached the guards who weren’t moving. “What the hell? Get out of my way.” He demanded. And when they made no move to do as he said, he lunged for the door behind them. 

Victor and Vaughn saw Dean coming and braced for impact. Victor locked his legs and pushed hard against Vaughn’s shoulder. “Dean! You can’t go in there looking like that. Stop!” 

Vaughn growled and sneered as he pushed against his brother trying to keep Dean from going between them. “If you go in there looking like that you’ll kill her!” 

Gordon burst out of his office and ran down the hall. “Dean!” He tried to get between Dean and the guards so Dean could see his face. “Look at yourself, boy! Look!” He grabbed Dean’s over shirt and pulled it up so the bloody cloth was in front of Dean’s face. “Vaughn’s right. If Arie sees you like this…” He stopped, grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shook him. “You could give her a heart attack.” 

When the guards wouldn’t let him by, Dean was adamant that he would force his way through, but when he heard Vaughn growl he allowed his own wolf to come to the surface just a little, his eyes changing and his fangs dropping instantly as he turned his head and growled right back at the man, but his growl was much more menacing than Vaughn’s had been, his growl was about getting to his wife and child and he’d be damned if anyone in Heaven or on Earth could stop him. 

It was only when he heard Doc Michael's voice that Dean pulled back his fangs and searched for the source of the doctor’s voice. When he finally found Doctor Michaels he started to argue as to whether or not he was allowed inside. He needed to get in there. Needed to be at Arie’s side. Needed to be there to see his son being born. He blinked at the material that Gordon held in front of him, and slowly, very slowly he relaxed and pulled away from the two guards. He took a step back and looked down at himself and back at the doctor and nodded. “Okay. But. Don’t...I can’t go all the way up there. I can’t. Let me use the shower here. I can put on a pair of scrubs afterward.” 

Gordon nodded but kept his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He looked up at the guards and back to Dean. “You can shower in the next room. They are scrubs in the closet just behind the door. She’s sleeping. Take a shower and I’ll take you to see her.” 

Dean nodded and glanced at the two guards, then back at Gordon. “Okay.” He backed up, keeping his eyes on the two guards as he moved until he was where he could turn and walk into the next room. He stepped inside and went to the closet that the doctor had spoke of, just behind the door, and grabbed a pair of scrubs, checking quickly to make certain they would fit him. Satisfied with the olive green set, he closed the closet door and headed for the bathroom shower. As he slowly stripped out of his cloths, he began to see exactly why Doc had wanted him to clean up first. His army green jacket was nearly black with vamp blood in places and there was obvious blood sprays in other areas. The holes that Naythin had pointed out to him were there in the back of the jacket and, as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, he saw that it was a good candidate, much like his jacket, for the burn pile. He leaned over and unlaced his boots toeing them off, and leaving them where they lay. He unfastened the button and lowered the fly of his jeans, easing them down, past his hips and thighs, and lower until he could pull them off as he braced a hand on the sink, lifting one foot at a time. His jeans were filthy, but otherwise they’d probably clean up okay. He dropped those carelessly on the floor and pushed his boxers off, leaving them with his jeans. He walked across the small space between the sink and the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up to the temperature he desired. 

Gordon watched Dean until he disappeared inside the room. Exhaling loudly, he looked at the brothers standing in front of the door. “Thank you. Both of you.” 

Victor shrugged and resumed his position next to the door. “If that was my wife in there? I’d do the same.” 

Vaughn stepped aside and rolled his shoulders. “I think I pulled a muscle but yeah, I get where he’s comin’ from. Don’t sweat it doc.” 

Pushing open Arie’s door, Gordon walked over to her bed and checked her vitals. Everything was stable and the baby’s heartbeat was back to normal. Now that Dean was home and in one piece, Gordon removed the IV for the sedative and rolled the IV pole to the opposite side of the room. Taking the stool from the ultrasound machine, he rolled it next to Arie’s bed and sat down waiting for Dean. 

Dean washed up as quick as he could, but he had to wash the blood from his hair twice. And he knew that Arie would smell that cheap tramp on him, so he made sure to wash his waist at least five times. He leaned over and tried to sniff anything and found that only the scent of Zest tickled his nose. Satisfied that he’d cleaned up well enough, he straightened and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and got out of the shower. He toweled off like he was on a case and he and Sammy had to get the hell outta dodge. Which meant that he sloppily slathered on deodorant and was only partly dry as he dressed. His hair was still sopping wet, and dripping down his neck and onto his clothes, but he figured that now that he was dressed, albeit commando, and in scrubs, he could walk into Arie’s hospital room while he scrubbed the water out of his hair. He dashed out of the bathroom, barefooted and padded quickly down the hall to Arie’s room. His gaze went from Victor to Vaughn and he offered a weak smile to each. “Hey, about before, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...y’know…” 

The brothers looked at each other then back at Dean, shrugging their shoulders in unison. “We get it. S’okay.” Victor reached over with his arm and pushed the door open for Dean. 

“Thanks guys,” Dean murmured and stepped past Victor and into Arie’s room. He looked from her to Doc Michaels. “How’s she doin’? he inquired in a hushed tone. 

Gordon stood as soon as Dean walked in the room. His eyes swept over him and he inhaled to make sure there wasn’t a hint of blood or the scent of vampire on him. Moving around the bed to give Dean full access to his wife, he checked her pulse as he stared at the clock. “I took her off the IV a few minutes ago so she’ll start to come around soon. It’s a standard sedative so there’s no issues with her having nightmares or anything like that. She’ll just slowly start to wake up.” Gently returning Arie’s arm to the mattress, Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t know if she’ll be able to have the baby naturally. Every time she had a contraction while on her back the baby’s heart beat slowed. Once we got her on her side, he was fine. I could induce labor but sometimes it makes the contractions stronger than they normally would be and I honestly don’t think he’d survive it.” Replacing his glasses, he looked down at Arie and back at Dean. “You need to talk to her about it when she wakes up.” 

Dean moved to Arie’s side and quickly grabbed up her hand, holding it gently between both of his own as he took a seat on the stool that Gordon had vacated. He soothingly brushed the calloused pad of his thumb along the side of her hand as he listened to what the doctor had to say. He could only nod to everything that Doc told him, he was scared, both for Arie and the baby. And he knew that he couldn’t make that decision for her, about the C section, or to try and have the baby naturally. “I will. I’ll ask her.” He nodded and turned his attention from the doctor to Arie. He picked up the hand that covered Arie’s though his other hand still held hers, and draped his arm along the top of her pillows as he leaned in. “Hey, Ar,” he murmured gently, “I’m home, baby.” He leaned in to press a kiss to the apple of her cheek. “I’m here, Ar.” His warm breath fanned against the area he’d just kissed. “I’m here,” he repeated as he drew back slightly, just enough to be able to see her face clearly. 

“Well.” Gordon walked around the bed and stopped next to Dean. “Let me know when she wakes up fully. She may go in and out for a while before the sedative wears off fully. Your clothes are in the closet if you want to change later.” He walked toward the door, pushed it open gently and held the door handle to keep the door from closing with a bang. Turning down the hallway, he returned to his office to hopefully get a couple hours of sleep. 

Dean lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I’m sorry I left. But I had to. I had to make sure you’d be safe. I had to...I had to take care of our pack. Our son. But it’s over now. I took care of it. It’s over.” He leaned in closer and tried to nuzzle against her neck only for the stool to start sliding back. He had to grab a handful of the fitted sheet to keep himself close to her bedside. And this time, as he pulled himself back over, he did nuzzle against her neck, pressing a soft kiss against the tender flesh. “I love you, Ar,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across the skin of her throat. 

The strong almost medicinal smell broke through the fog and Arie tried to pull away from it. Her head slid back on the pillow, her forehead creased as she ducked her chin. The scent left a bitter taste in her mouth and the harder she tried to get away from it the stronger it got. She raised her hand and tried to push away from whatever was holding her down. 

Dean picked his head up and stared down at Arie. “Ar? Come on, baby, open yer eyes,” he encouraged. “I’m here, Ar. I’m right here.” He lifted their joined hands again and kissed the back of her hand once more, never taking his eyes off her face. 

Arie struggled to pull her hand away. A weak growl rumbled in her chest as her legs started to scissor under the blanket. That smell! She couldn’t get away from it. “No.” She mumbled turning her head at an odd angle to get her nose away from it. 

Dean’s brow creased and he frowned in both confusion and a bit of concern. “Hey, doc!” He called. “Doc! I think she’s having another nightmare!” He released Arie’s hand rather than chasing after it when she tried to pull it away and he stood to his feet. He walked to the door of Arie’s room and took a look down the hall briefly before returning his attention to Arie. He wasn’t sure what was happening, she looked like maybe she was having a bad dream, not a nightmare like before, but still bad enough to worry him a little, especially since the drugs that she’d been given wouldn’t allow him to easily wake her from it. 

Gordon jerked upright when he heard a knock on his door. Reaching for his glasses, he put them on and walked to the door. Pulling it open, he looked up at Vaughn. “What’s wrong?”

Vaughn looked over his shoulder and pointed behind him. “Dean’s callin’ for ya. Something about Arie havin’ nightmares again?”

“Okay. Thank you, Vaughn. I’ll be right there.” Closing the door, he walked to where he’d left his shoes and slipped them back on his feet. Raking his fingers through his hair, he left the office and headed back to Arie’s room. Pushing open the door, he stepped inside and went to the bed. Putting his hand on Dean’s chest, he gently pushed him to the side. “Let me take a look.” 

Reaching for the small pen light, he shined it in her eyes and checked her pulse. “Shhhh. Arie, it’s okay. Relax, honey. It’s okay.” He spoke quietly to her and watched as her face relaxed and the tension left her arms and shoulders. He looked down the length of her body and watched her legs slowly stop moving and finally stop. Standing up, he stepped back and looked over at Dean. “She may have been having a dream. I don’t know. It’s possible considering all the stress she’s been under. Give her some time. Keep an eye on her. I’ll be back in an hour to check on her again. If anything changes have one of the boys outside come get me.” 

Dean nodded to what the doctor said but he really didn’t catch all of it as he watched the way Arie seemed so calm now. As soon as Doc Michaels had come into the room it seemed. He couldn’t understand what why she reacted so strongly when he was alone with her. Was she that mad at him? He walked back over to the stool and this time pushed himself back so that his back was against the wall though he kept a wary eye on her to see just the same. 

Arie inhaled deeply and let it out slow. The smell was still there but it wasn’t as strong as it had been. She couldn’t taste it anymore and it didn’t seem to be in her face anymore. She’d heard Doc Michaels and concentrated on his voice as she slowly relaxed and settled back into the fog. The pain was gone there. Her head didn’t hurt, her chest and abdomen didn’t burn and it didn’t feel like someone was stabbing her with white hot needles. Her hand slid along the mattress and settled on the side of her belly. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as the baby gave a strong kick against the palm of her hand. “Nate.” Her son...their son. Her forehead creased as she tried to _find_ Dean’s scent in the room. He was gone...Dean was gone. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

Dean jumped to his feet so fast that the stool crashed against the wall. He went to the side of Arie’s bed and reached out, wiping her tear away with his thumb as he cupped the side of her face. “Hey, Ar. It’s okay. I’m back. Open yer eyes for me, Ar. C’mon, wake up for me, please.” 

Arie pulled her head back quickly as her nose filled with the smell again. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side. The fingers on her other hand splayed out over her belly as if she were trying to shield the baby from the smell. Sliding her leg along the mattress, Arie pushed her knee against the railing and managed to push her body away from the source of the smell. Her back hit the opposite side of bed and she stopped pushing with her knee. She raised her hand slightly off the bed as if she were trying to fend someone or something off. 

Dean heaved a sigh and felt as useless as a person could feel. He’d hurried to her side only to have her only relax for the doc. Not to mention she didn’t seem to want to wake at all. He pulled to his feet and walked down the hall, heading for the doctor’s office. Reaching he knocked on the door softly. 

Gordon was resting his head on the palm of his hand staring at the file in front of him. It hadn’t moved since he’d opened it over an hour ago. He was worried about Arie and the baby and about Dean. If anything happened to the baby, he was going to have a mess on his hands. Without lifting his head, he called out. “It’s open.” 

Dean pushed the door open and leaned his head against the door jamb. “Hey Doc,” he offered an exhausted smile. “Arie doesn’t want me here. When you were in there she calmed right down but when it was just her and me,” he shook his head, “She didn’t want any part of it. I guess she’s still mad at me for leaving earlier. I thought she’d understand. I mean, killing those _things_ out there, that’s what I do. And I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let one of ‘em hurt my family or my pack.” He heaved a sigh. He could give rousing speeches all day long, but it didn’t change the fact that the main reason he’d left, the main person he’d wanted to protect, now didn’t want him around. “Anyway. I think I’m gonna go lay down for a while or somethin’. I don’t want to upset her and that seems to be exactly what I’m doin’ so...If anything changes, let me know, okay?” 

Gordon took his glasses off and set them on the file in front of him. “She may not know you’re real. When the pains first started, Arie knew what it was from. She called out your name every time you were hurt before we managed to get her sedated enough. It’s only my professional opinion so take it any way you want but I think she believes...you’re dead. Obviously, you’re not but…” He reached up and tapped the side of his head. “The mind is a tricky thing. If you want to give it some time for the drugs to wear off and see her later that’s fine, but Arie not wanting you near her? No. That would never happen.” 

Dean frowned as he listened to the doctor. “Yeah but, wouldn’t she know if I really was? I mean, Naythin said that the whole bonded thing would start if I was killed. I have no idea what the hell that means to be honest but,” he shrugged, “apparently it’s kind of a big deal according to Naythin.” 

The doctor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “It is a very big deal. When either mate dies the bond is severed. It is a physical pain that is indescribable. Many don’t live through it and some take their own lives afterwards. Arie was sedated so maybe in her mind she’s convinced herself that you’re dead. Her body’s reaction to the bond breaking only happens when a mate dies. It’s hard to explain. The bond is like an invisible link between you and her. It has to be broken for her body to react and since it’s not...no reaction. Give her some time to wake up. Get some sleep and as soon as she starts to come out of it, I’ll have someone get you so you can be there.” 

Dean looked down at himself. “Yeah, maybe she thinks I’m a nurse.” His lips curved into a lopsided grin. He nodded to the doctor’s words. “Sounds pretty intense. Let’s hope we don’t have to deal with that, at least not for a very long time.” He breathed in deeply and exhaled it in a rush as he gave a nod. He lifted a hand to his face and felt the scruff on his jaw. “I was in such a hurry to get here...I thought she needed me, like right now. I guess I should go wash up...better than this. And put my own clothes on. I’ll admit I’m exhausted, but I’m too worried about Ar to sleep. He ran a hand down his face. “Maybe I’ll grab somethin’ to eat too.” 

“She does need you...always will. Get some food in you and try to get some sleep. I’ll have the nurse get you as soon as she starts to wake up. Could be a few hours yet.” Gordon was well aware that Arie had lived through the death of one mate. A second would kill her for sure. 

Dean nodded and had to stifle a yawn. He smiled at Gordon’s knowing look. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He lifted a hand and clapped Gordon’s shoulder. “Thanks, Doc.” He turned slowly and padded back down the hall to Arie’s room, he leaned down over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep. I’ll be back when you wake up.” He pulled back and headed for the door to her room, looking back at her before he managed to make himself leave the room. He nodded to both of the guards. “Hey, make sure that if she so much as sneezes someone tells me so I can be there to hold the tissue. We clear?”

Both guards nodded and spoke at the same time. “Crystal.” 

A smile pulled at Dean’s lips. “Awesome.” He turned and started to walk down the hall but stopped and turned back to face the guards even as he walked slowly backward toward the stairs. “Has someone brought you two food? And how long have you been there today? If you haven’t slept you two get a couple of the other guys to cover yer shift so you can sleep.” 

Victor and Vaughn looked at each other and arched the same eyebrow before looking back at Dean. “We’re good, boss. No worries.” Vaughn smiled and looked back at Arie’s door. “Not movin’ until she’s up and around.” 

Dean slowly nodded. “Yeah, that’s awesome but if you stand there and not eat for days, yer gonna be lured away by a cheeseburger.” He couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face. “Just make sure if you need somethin’ you take it. Someone else can always stand in for a minute.” He turned on that note and with a quick wave disappeared up the steps. 

Gordon waited until Dean was out of his office before calling Sandra and telling her to go to Arie’s room and sit with her. When he hung up the phone, he looked up at the ceiling. “Ya know? I’m not the prayin’ type but you gotta give those two a break. They deserve peace and quiet. They deserve better than watching over their shoulders all the time.” He looked around the room as if trying to find some sort of proof he’d been heard. “Figures.” Sighing heavily, he closed the file and took his own advice about getting some sleep. 

Reaching the main floor, Dean detoured into the Security office, punched his code in quickly and pulled open the door to see what was going on, and make sure everyone was okay and doing what they were supposed to be doing. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was Ty sitting at the monitors. Wordlessly he walked up behind Ty and tapped him on the shoulder. “Were you cleared by Doc?” 

Ty looked up over his shoulder at Dean. He nodded slowly as he tugged the sleeves of his black long sleeve shirt down over his wrists. “Yeah. He said I could go back to work as long as I kept up with my exercises. I’m fine.” 

Dean eyed Ty like he was trying to read the truth somewhere in all that black material. “Uh huh. Just remember to take it easy. It’s not like yer not gonna get paid if you don’t have your ass in one of these seats.” He looked over at Darren and jerked his head toward Ty. “Keep an eye on him. If he suddenly thinks he’s Batman or somethin’ ground his ass back to the couch.” 

Darren looked up from the payroll sheets he’d been entering into the computer and nodded. “You got it, boss.” He gave Ty a stern look before dropping his eyes back down to the paperwork in front of him. 

Ty rolled his eyes and turned back to the monitors. “I’m fine. Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Dean gently grabbed the back of Ty’s neck with the side of his hand, thumb and forefinger around each side as he playfully squeezed. “Yeah, yeah.” He released him and swatted the back of the kid’s head lightly. “And I don’t care if you’re fine to fuck, that’s not what this room’s for.” He grinned and stifled a snicker as he turned and walked out the door. 

Darren kept his head down until he heard the office door close. He picked his head up and looked over at Ty. “You better tell him.” 

Ty swiveled his chair around and shot Darren a dirty look. “No. Drop it.” 

“If you don’t, Ty. I will or I’ll tell Naythin and he will.” Darren pointed to Ty’s shirt and both eyebrows raised in unison. “You can’t hide ‘em forever. He’s going to see ‘em and then what?”

“You know how he is. Dean doesn’t need to see this.” He pulled the sleeve up to expose a criss cross pattern of white scars that covered every inch of his exposed skin. “Yeah. Like he needs that on top of Arie and the baby. Fuck off, Darren.” He turned around and started doing diagnostics on each monitor. 

Darren shook his head and stared at Ty’s back for a few minutes before returning to his paperwork. “He’s going to find out eventually.” 

Dean walked out of the security office and headed into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he nearly bowled Kristof over. “Uh...I was just…” He pointed at the fridge. “Sandwich…” 

Kristof took a step back and arched an eyebrow at Dean. “Is it for you or Arie?”

Dean pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes slightly at Kristof. “Does it matter?” 

Kristof didn’t flinch. “If it was for Arie, I’d say to use the leftover turkey and tell you that there is baby spinach in the vegetable crisper. If it was for you, I’d tell you there is half a roast beef in the fridge...minus the greenery. So yes, it does.” 

Dean grinned. “Awesome. Roast beef sounds good. Thanks, Moses.” He clapped the old guy on the back as he made his way past and over to the fridge. 

Kristof smirked and looked over his shoulder at Dean. “You’re most welcome, sir. Would you like me to make it for you? If you don’t mind me saying so, you look like shit.” 

Dean came to a dead stop with his hand on the fridge door handle. “Yeah?” He drew in a deep breath and nodded as he released the handle. “Yeah, would you mind makin’ it? I’m exhausted, and I need to clean up...and sleep...lots of sleep.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Kristof walked around the island and reached for the bread box and held up a loaf in each hand. “French bread or sourdough?”

Dean moved around the island and sat down in one of the bar stools that made the counter into a place to eat as well as being a work station for cooking. He leaned an elbow against the countertop and used the hand of that arm to hold his head up. “French bread.” He had to stifle a yawn as he covered his mouth with his other hand. 

Returning the sourdough to the bread box, Kristof walked to the fridge and pulled out the roast beef setting it on the counter. Turning back to the fridge, he took out the mayo and horseradish spread. 

Spreading everything out, he started to slice the meat thinly and setting each slice on a plate. Cutting off enough bread to make a foot long sandwich, he slathered both halves with mayo and the horseradish spread. Stacking the slices on half of the bread, he added a few more for good measure. Placing the other half on the sandwich, he cut it in half and put both halves on a plate. Sliding the plate in front of Dean, he walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer, twisting off the cap he set it next to the plate. 

As he started to clean up, he stopped and looked back at Dean. “How is she?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. “Not good. But not horrible.” He gave a humorless snorted chuckle. “Apparently she felt everything that happened to me while I was out choppin’ the heads off vampires, so Doc Michaels had to sedate her. And he stopped the medication a bit ago, so she’s supposed to come around soon but...Doc doesn’t want her to deliver the baby naturally. He wants to do a C section. His heart, I think Doc said, has issues when she has contractions layin’ on her back.” He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. 

Kristof nodded as he returned the platter of roast beef to the fridge. “The bond. Double edged sword at times.” He reached into a drawer to pull out a small towel to wipe the counter off with. Looking around the room, he walked over to Dean and took a seat next to him. “I will deny this until the day I die but, Lucian found a way to block the bond. It was the only way he could leave Arie alone when he left the pack house because he knew if he got into trouble, she’d feel it and that was the last thing he wanted.” Kristof looked down at Dean’s untouched food and pointed to it. “Eat before you fall asleep sitting up.” He stood and walked back to the sink to dampen the towel. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he was suddenly much more alert than he’d been a second before hand. Lucian found a way to block the bond? Then that means that if he ever had to...If he ever got hurt...Arie wouldn’t know, she wouldn’t feel it. Dean’s stunned eyes watched the old man pull to his feet and walk back to the kitchen like he hadn’t just dangled that juicy tidbit in Dean’s face. “Well, do you know how he did it?” he pressed. “Because if I could do that...It would make things so much easier on her. If I have to...ever again...anything...How did he do it?” 

Ignoring Dean for a few minutes while he straightened up the kitchen, Kristof finally stopped and gave Dean a steady look. “Lucian did it without Arie’s knowledge. She still doesn’t know. Personally and I’m just an old man so what do I know but, I think it was a shitty thing to do but he felt it was necessary. Lucian kept a diary. I know Arie still has it but not where it’s kept. There were a lot of them so they might be in the basement storage, the office...I don’t know. I do know that after whatever had to be done to block it...he wasn’t himself for a very long time. So I suggest you think about it very carefully, son.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he felt his wolf perk up and take notice. “What do you mean, he wasn’t himself? He didn’t...he never hurt her did he? Because if he did, I will find a way to bring him back just so I can kill him again.” He fought to control his temper, the idea of anyone hurting Arie had his temperature rising and his wolf pacing agitatedly. His eyes had changed, he could tell, could see them reflected back at him in the amber hue of the beer bottle. 

Kristof completely ignored the obvious change in Dean. He’d learned long ago that if you ignored the small changes the person calmed sooner. “Lucian never raised a hand to Arie. Ever. He loved her deeply and would die before ever hurting her.” Walking to the fridge, he pulled the door open, reached inside and removed a beer. Twisting the top off, he tossed the cap into the trash and took a long pull before lowering the bottle and turning back to Dean. “Whatever had to be done affected Lucian in such a way that he had to be with her 24/7. If she so much as left the room without telling him, he panicked. He’d get angry with her if she left the pack house without telling him. If she was at the farm, he insisted she tell him when she was leaving etc. It almost drove them apart. It took a couple of months for it to wear off to the point where he could function. He stopped eating, sleeping...it was a very hard time for the pack. Six months later he was taken and well....you know the rest.” 

Dean slowly calmed as Kristof explained himself, even if the man took his damn sweet time doing it. Once he’d finished telling Dean all about Lucian’s reaction to whatever it was that he’d done to block the bond Dean shrugged as he picked up his sandwich. “Never blame the food,” he shook his head and looked at the sandwich in his hands. “Oh yeah, baby,” he mumbled before taking a rather large bite, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he chewed. 

Kristof watched Dean eat and shook his head. “Think about what I said. It’s not something to be taken lightly and if Arie ever found out…” He turned to the sink and draped the small towel over the faucet. “I’ll be in the billiards room if you need anything else.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he took another bite and nodded. “I know, Arie’d kill me.” He wasn’t stupid, he knew she’d kill him, or if not then cut his balls off and keep them under her kitchen sink right beside Naythin’s. He waved a finger at Kristof, unwilling to put his sandwich down. “Thanks, Moses, yer awesome.” He smirked and took another bite, moaning as he chewed it. 

Kristof paused at the door and looked back at Dean. “Actually, I think she’d keep you alive and make your life a living Hell. Killing you would be too easy. I’m glad you’re enjoying the sandwich.” He pushed the door open and slowly walked through the house and disappeared into the billiards room. 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned behind the sandwich he so possessively clung to. _Living Hell_ , gee wasn’t Moses being ultra morbid today. He looked at his sandwich and shook his head. “We don’t care, do we?” He shook his head and took another big bite. 

Gordon had set his alarm for two hour intervals so he could check on Arie. He’d checked her vitals each time, checked for any contractions and would return to his office to try and to catch up on his sleep. The second time the alarm went off, it took him a little longer to turn it off. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he stared at the clock and felt like throwing it across the room. Once Arie was out of danger and the baby was delivered, Gordon Michaels was going to sleep for a week and God help anyone that woke him up. 

Standing up, he walked out of his office and down to Arie’s room. He noticed that Victor was missing from his post. “Where’s your brother?”

Vaughn looked down at the doc and pointed down the hall. “Catchin’ a nap. I’ll wake him in a couple hours.” 

Gordon nodded and walked through the door to Arie’s room. “How is she?” It was his standard question these days. 

Sandra turned toward the door and smiled. “Resting. Her eyes fluttered open for a second but when I talked to her she didn’t do it again. I think she’s trying to wake up. The baby’s been very still but his heart beat is still strong and no contractions.” 

Gordon ran through his routine and looked down at Arie then to the clock on the wall. Four hours had passed since he’d sent Dean upstairs. He really wanted the boy to sleep but if he wasn’t there when Arie woke up, Gordon Michaels was going to need a doctor. “Go get him.” 

Once Dean had devoured the sandwich that Kristof had made him, he climbed the stairs, which he could swear got longer than the last time he’d climbed them, and half walked, half staggered into the Alpha suite, closing the door behind him. He went into the bathroom and had close to zero energy to clean up with. He looked at the shower, lifted one arm at a time and sniffed himself and decided it was good enough. He picked up his electric razor however and did a quick pass over his jaw line, chin and upper lip. Once that was finished he reached for his old standby cologne and splashed a little Old Spice onto his face and called himself done. He reached back and pulled his scrub shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Pushing his scrub pants down he stepped out of them as he climbed up onto the bed and collapsed face first on the pillow. He literally had fallen into a deep nearly unconscious sleep the very moment his head hit the pillow. 

Sandra stood in front of the door to the Alpha suite and knocked. She waited for a minute and when no one came to the door, she knocked again a little harder. Again, nothing. Looking up and down the hall for someone...anyone, she tried a third time. She leaned her ear against the door but couldn’t hear anything. Kristof had said that Dean was up here. Going back downstairs, Sandra walked to the security office and knocked on the door. After a moment, it slowly opened and she was face to...well...chest with Naythin Emerson. 

“What?”

Sandra had to take a step back in order to see his face. “I uhhh...Arie is waking up. I tried to knock on the door of the Alpha suite but he...Dean...the Alpha isn’t answering.” 

Naythin stood to his full height and looked down at the nurse. His eyes flicked away from her at the mention of Arie waking up. He figured Dean was sleeping and hadn’t heard her knocking. Hell, as little as she was, she probably couldn’t knock hard enough anyway. “And you want me to do what?”

_Oh boy._ Sandra swallowed hard. “Could you or someone go tell D...the Alpha that Arie is waking up? Please.” 

Naythin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He loved watching people squirm. “Fine. Leave.” He closed the door in the woman's face. Turning to Darren and Ty, he told them where he was going and left the office. When he got to the top of the stairs, he pulled out his key chain and separated the key for the Alpha suite from the rest. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and slipped inside. 

He closed the door and made sure the lock clicked. “Dean.” Naythin said his name in a normal tone and loud enough to break through. Slowly making his way along the wall, he kept his eye on Dean to make sure he didn’t startle him. He’d come close to losing his head once in the last 24 hours and that was enough. Stopping near the arm chair on Arie’s side of the bed, he angled his head so he was looking at the line of pillows Dean was sleeping on. A glint of metal caught his eye. Naythin reached forward and gently lifted the edge of the pillow and exposed the blade of a very long knife. His eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he looked at Dean’s face and back to the knife. The blade had to be six inches in length and at least four inches across. “Now that’s a knife.” He whispered and shook his head. 

As tired as Dean was, and as sound asleep as he had been, the second someone entered the bedroom, he was aware of it. He might still be in and out of a light doze as he waited to see what would happen, but his ears strained to hear anything of importance. He could even pick up the person’s breathing in the otherwise silence of the room. When he felt someone touch the very edge of his pillows, his hand tightened around the hilt of the knife that he always kept under his pillow, a habit he’d had since his teen years. If the knife wasn’t there, Dean wasn’t sleeping, not deeply anyway. Without prying an eye open, loath to have to do it, he quirked a brow. “Since you haven’t attacked me I take it you just get off watchin’ me sleep?” 

Naythin jerked his hand back and took a step back. His hand going to his heart as his head dropped. “Jesus, scare me half to death. Sorry, you’re just not that cute.” Stepping back until his legs hit the chair, Naythin sat down. “That nurse...Sandra tried wakin’ you up. You didn’t answer the door so she came to the office and asked me to come tell you that Arie is wakin’ up.” 

Dean pried his eyes open and yawned. “What time is it?” He inquired, hugging the pillows a little tighter to his chest. He used one hand to tuck his knife underneath his stack of pillows a little better. “She awake, or waking? Cause she’s been waking since we got back.” 

Naythin looked at his watch. “It’s six a.m. and I assume she’s waking up or almost awake. The nurse was trying not to swallow her tongue so she wasn’t that forthcoming with the information.” 

Dean chuckled. “You dog,” he accused humorously. He opened his eyes and winked at Naythin, a wide smile curving his lips. It was on the tip of his tongue to remind Naythin that members of the medical staff and him didn’t get along too well. At least not for what he wanted a chick for. That was something that still baffled Dean. Sure he’d found his girl, but if Naythin only knew how many he’d gone through before finding the right one he’d probably fall over backward. Or faint. Naythin seemed like the fainting type. He mentally nodded to his own summation. “So’re you gonna watch me get dressed or what?” 

Pushing on the arms of the chair, Naythin got to his feet and headed for the door. “My work here is done. Go to your woman.” He stopped at the door and looked back at Dean. “Tell ‘er we miss her.” He opened the door and walked out into the hall closing it quietly behind him. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s request. He’d tell her. Hell, he missed her too. He pulled into a sitting position with a growl and slowly staggered to his feet. Walking into the bathroom he splashed some cold water on his face, and in his hair to tame it from the way it had dried. Once he was satisfied that he looked like part of the living, he went into his closet and quickly pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans. Grabbing a tee he headed for the door as he pulled it down over his head. Walking out of the Alpha suite, Dean headed directly for the clinic. He wasn’t worried about the fact that he was barefoot, hell half the house was barefoot most of the time. He padded down the stairs silently and turned the corner, heading for Arie’s room. He nodded to Vaughn and to a very red eyed Victor. “See, I told you ya needed a nap,” he teased as he pushed open the door to Arie’s room and disappeared inside. 

Sandra heard the door open and got to her feet. Stepping to the side, she walked to the door. “I’ll tell Doctor Michaels you’re here. She’s been trying to open her eyes more.” Turning, Sandra quickly left the room. 

Dean nodded and went to the stool he’d used earlier, rolling it close to Arie’s bed. He knew the trick of this thing now and immediately grabbed a handful of fitted sheet above Arie’s pillows as he took Arie’s hand in his free one. “Hey, baby. Wake up, Ar. It’s me, it’s Dean. I’m back, baby. I’m right here.” 

Arie could feel the chill of the room and she tried to curl around herself to get warm. The light was in her eyes and when she tried to open them, it was almost blinding and she quickly shut them again. Someone was holding her hand and it helped to warm her. Her fingers slowly tightened around whoever it was and she pulled it to her upper chest and tucked her chin over it. 

Dean looked up, wishing the doctor would hurry up and come into the room. Lowering his attention back to Arie, he decided to hell with the stool and stood up, shifting around so he could sit next to Arie, his back near her pillows and his feet hanging off the side, toward the end of the bed. Once he’d gotten that far he decided to go for it and laid down next to Arie. He slid his hand that had been above her pillows down between her and the mattress, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her body up against his own. “See? I’m here.” 

Arie sighed as the warmth spread all around her. Her hand moved and took hold of the edge of what she thought was a blanket and pulled it to her so it was just under her chin. Dipping her head down, she inhaled slowly and stopped abruptly. Arie knew that scent. Her forehead furrowed in confusion as she inhaled again, this time turning her head to the side. Old Spice. It was Dean’s cologne. Arie forced her eyes open and tried to focus on the room. She couldn’t see anyone and she became even more confused. Why could she smell him but not see him? Arie tried to roll over onto her back but was stopped by something against her back. Slowly she turned her head and saw someone’s arm around her. Her eyes traveled down to the hand she was holding. Her eyes got wide when she saw the ring on his finger. It was Dean’s wedding band. “Dean.” Her voice was gravelly and barely louder than a whisper. 

Dean buried his face against the back of Arie’s neck and dropped a soft kiss there just before he felt her start to move. He picked his head up and tried to look over her to his profile, but this position was not made for staring into someone’s face. When he heard her voice, as hoarse and raspy as it was, he sighed heavily with relief. “Yeah, baby, it’s me,” he murmured softly. 

Arie reached up with her free hand and took hold of his upper arm trying to pull him closer to her. Her grip on his hand increased and she tried to look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “Dean…” Arie cleared her throat several times to get her voice working again. “You’re home.” 

Dean tried to lean over her so Arie could see without squashing her or the baby, and his hold on her hand tightened somewhat right back when Arie’s grip tightened. “Yeah, baby. It’s me. I’m home. And yer safe. We’re all safe. They’re gone, every last one of them. I promise. I killed every last one of the sonsabitches.” 

Arie nodded against the pillow twisting her hand a little so she could tuck Dean’s hand closer to her chest. “Okay. That’s...good. Good.” She blinked several times and leaned against him trying to get as close as possible. “You were hurt. I...they hurt you.” 

“It’s okay now though. I’m okay, I swear. Doc even saw me. Don’t worry about me. I’m home. It’s over now. I’m here.” Dean snuggled closer to Arie if that were possible since the bed already had them nearly one on top of the other. “I love you, Ar. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Love you too.” Arie sighed and blinked away more of the fog from being asleep. “I’ll always worry. It’s m’job.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “I know.” he whispered against her ear before pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I know it is.” He sighed heavily and wasn’t sure that he was still supposed to bring it up or not, but from the last he’d heard Doc still wanted him to talk to Arie about a possible C section. He placed their joined hands against her stomach and he ran the side of his thumb back and forth across the area next to where their hands lay. “Ar, I know yer still groggy but Doc wanted me to talk to you about maybe having a C section instead of doin’ this the natural way. He uh, he wants to deliver the baby like...now. And he said he could induce labor, but he doesn’t think Nate would live through it.” 

Arie followed their hands as Dean put them on her belly. She smiled and just stared at them. When Dean started talking about the baby and C Sections, Arie tried to look back at him. “What?” She looked back at her belly and tried to look at Dean again. Dropping her shoulder, she tried to twist her body to roll onto her back so she could see his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, lemme help you…” he grunted as he used his arm under her and, as he released her hand and move it to help steady Arie, moved her so that she was more on her other side, laying half on Dean and half off. “There. Now. Okay.” Dean shook his head in answer to her question. “Doc said that when you have contractions on your back the baby’s heartbeat goes down or gets all funky or something. You gotta give me a break here, he told me all this after killin’ an ass load of vampires.” He took a deep breath. “He wants Nate out now rather than later. He said with all the stress you’ve had, it’s...I dunno. God I wish he’d hurry up so you could ask him.” 

When Arie could finally see Dean’s face, what he was saying didn’t register. She reached up with her hand and ran the tips of her fingers down the side of his face to his jaw, neck and stopped on his chest. Her fingers splayed with her palm flat on his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her hand. Looking at him, she smiled. “It’s really you. I thought I was dreaming.” 

Dean smiled up at Arie and shook his head. “Nah, it’s really me. I told you I’d come back.” He shook his head. “M’never gonna leave you. Not anymore. Not...not like those five plus years. If I go anywhere it’ll only be overnight, and I’ll be thinkin’; of you the whole time,” he whispered. “Cause ya know, I gotta teach Nate to bow hunt.” He chuckled and picked his head up so he could brush a kiss across her lips. 

Gordon had been standing at the door watching Dean and Arie carefully. He wanted to make sure there weren’t any problems but he also wanted to give them some time to reconnect. Gordon watched as Dean help Arie turn over so they were facing each other, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on Arie to see if she had any problems. After a few more minutes, he knocked softly on the door and slowly pushed it open. “Well, now! Look who’s up.” He kept his voice light and as cheery as he could. 

Dean’s eyes followed the Doc. “I’ve already opened my big mouth, and probably said it wrong, so tell her about Nate...er, the baby.” 

Arie closed her eyes and tried to chase after Dean when he pulled away. She didn’t want the kiss to end, not yet anyway. Doc Michael's voice coming from behind her had her looking over her shoulder. “Hey Doc.” Arie watched him as he walked around the bed and stopped next to the counter. She held still as he took her wrist in his hand checked her pulse. Arie looked at Dean then to the doc, laying her head on Dean’s chest, her free hand went to her belly as she rubbed small circles on it. “What’s going on with our son?”

Gordon leaned against the counter so he could see both Dean and Arie easily. “Well, as I told Dean earlier. You were having contractions and every time you did, Nate’s heartbeat slowed to dangerous levels. It continued to do this until we were able to get you on your side and sedated. The contractions stopped and his heartbeat returned to normal. You’re far enough along that he can be delivered safely. His lungs are developed fully and that would be a large concern but as I said, you’re far enough along. I could induce but again...the contractions tend to come on hard and fast and I honestly don’t feel he’d survive. Saying all that, I’d like to do a C section. I know you don’t want an epidural so you’d be knocked out during it. Dean is more than welcome to be there to see his son born. It’ll take a couple days for you to heal but barring any unforeseen complications, all three could be home by the end of the week.”

Dean what the doctor said sounded pretty simple. Until he thought about it. “Wait. Won’t the baby be put to sleep if Ar gets put to sleep? You said you could only give her a mild sedative. This is...out, out. Won’t it...I dunno, kill him?” He looked at Arie. “Are you up for being cut on...again? I mean, I know it’s not bad like that was but…” He looked back at the doctor. “Would this all give Ar flashbacks again? The whole incision thing.” 

“No, he won’t go to sleep. He might be a little lethargic in the beginning but as soon as his system starts producing his own blood the effects wear off rather quickly. As far as Arie having flashbacks? We’ll make it as quick as possible. Also, we’ll be talking to her the whole time and if you’re up to it, it would help her to have you there.” It was a lot to take in but he was glad that Dean was asking questions. He looked down at Arie, tilting his head a little to see her face better. “Arie? You still with us?”

Arie looked up at the doctor quickly and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry, trying to process everything. We don’t have a choice. I’m not going to lose our son.” She looked up at Dean and tried to smile convincingly. “The C section. It’ll be quick. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” 

Dean nodded adamantly to the doctors asking if he was up for helping, but when Arie spoke of being fine, he wasn’t buying it for a second. After all, he invented ‘Fine’. He shook his head and looked back up at Doc Michaels. “How soon does this have to be? I mean, she kinda just woke up. Does it have to be right now? Today?” He looked back at Arie. “Do you want some time to think about all this? I mean, he’s been fine in there this long, what’s another day?” He looked back up at the doctor. “Right? Another day won’t hurt anything.” 

“Another day won’t hurt. It will help actually. I want to make sure the sedative is completely out of their systems before adding any anesthesia to it. I’ll check back in with you every four hours. If he stays put and you don’t go into labor we’ll shoot for tomorrow morning.” Gordon stepped away from the counter and headed for the door. “I know I don’t have to tell you two to take it easy. Dean, you look terrible. I’ll have one of the boys bring the bed back in here and I want you to get some sleep.” He pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall to tell Victor to have the bed wheeled back into Arie’s room and go back to his office to get some work done. 

Arie was grateful to have at least 24 hours before being put under...again. Three times in a few months was really getting old. She leaned her head against Dean’s chest and wrapped an arm across his waist. “It’ll be fine.” 

Dean frowned and looked down at Arie. “You know, every time you say that it’ll be fine I worry that it won’t, and that you know it won’t.” He shifted a little to try and see her face better. “I don’t like the idea of you being put out. I don’t like that it’ll make Nate lethargic. Yeah, I trust Doc Michaels, but he’s not perfect. Problems can come up. I just…” He heaved a sigh. “I dunno. Why can’t you do it naturally on your side. He says the baby calms down that way. Do you _have to_ be on your back?” 

Arie looked up at Dean and tried to sit up a little. “You heard what he said. If I go through labor Nate could die. I’ll take lethargic over dead any day. I have to be on my back because it’s easier for the baby to pass through the birth canal. He knows what he’s doing. No, it’s not ideal and I sure as hell don’t want to go under...again but it is what it is. I’m having the C section tomorrow morning. Nate will be born healthy and we can put all this...bullshit behind us.” 

Dean sighed heavily and pulled Arie to him and hugged her close. “If you die on me I swear to God I’ll find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo whammy on your ass and bring you back just so I can beat your ass for dyin’ on me.” 

Arie hugged him close and breathed in a lungful of his scent. “I’m not going to die. I’m too much of a bitch to let something like this take me out. It’s going to be fine. Trust Doc Gordon, Dean. He took care of both us and you have to trust him one more time.” 

Dean huffed softly and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I still don’t have to like it though.”

The following morning, Arie was awakened by the nurse, Sandra, checking her pulse. Arie stretched her legs and glanced over at Dean who was sleeping in the bed next to her. He was laying on his stomach, one arm tucked under the pillow, his head turned so he was looking at Arie, his other arm stretched between the two beds and his hand was resting on top of her forearm. It hadn’t been easy but between Arie and Doc Gordon they’d convinced Dean to sleep in the bed that Victor had wheeled back in. When Sandra let go of Arie’s hand, Arie reached over and placed it on top of Dean’s. She couldn’t help but smile as he tightened his grip on her arm briefly before settling back down.

Arie looked up when she noticed that Sandra hadn’t moved from the side of the bed. Sandra smiled and pointed to Dean. “Every few hours, he’d wake up and make sure you were covered with the blanket before he’d go back to sleep.” Arie’s smile widened as she looked back at Dean. 

“The anesthesiologist will be here in about an hour to talk to you guys about what to expect. I’ll leave you two alone so you can wake him up and get settled before he arrives. His name is Marshall and he’s from the main hospital in town. He’s a good man, very experienced.” Sandra patted Arie on the shoulder and walked out of the room, making sure the door closed quietly. 

When the door finally closed, Arie leaned over and started to kiss each of Dean’s knuckles on his hand before reaching over and gently running her fingers along his cheek and lightly tracing his lips with her thumb. “Dean? Honey, c’mon. Time to get up.” 

Dean sucked in a startled breath, but otherwise remained perfectly still as his eyes shot open. It took a minute for his eyes to focus properly and his gaze moved to Arie’s face once it had. He pushed up on an arm so he was holding the upper half of his body up. “You okay? Need the Doc?” 

“I’m fine. Calm down, it’s okay. The anesthesiologist will be here soon. I wanted to give you time to wake up and shower before he gets here.” Arie smiled to let him know that she was indeed okay. She was going to give birth to their son today. How could she be anything but fine? 

Dean nodded and lifted the hand he wasn’t leaning on the forearm of and wiped at his eyes to clear the sleep from them. He felt like he could have went back to sleep and slept the day away. But some sleep was better than no sleep. He sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed, and sat there a minute trying to push every worry he had about this day out of his head before standing to his feet. “You want anything? I can have Moses bring coffee down. Or...maybe you’re not allowed to drink anything. Did...Doc didn’t say did he? I can go find out.” 

Arie raised the bed so she could sit up a little. “Could you find out? I probably can’t but it can’t hurt to ask.” She knew he was worried and giving him something to do would help keep his mind of everything. 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He started to head down the hall to find Doc Michaels only to come back, walking straight up to Arie’s bed. He leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to her lips. “G’morning.” He pulled back and flashed her his patent charming grin. “Love you. I’ll be right back.” He said as he walked backwards out of her room. 

Arie raised a hand to her lips and smiled against it. “Love you, too.” Looking down at her belly, her smile widened. “Listen here, little man. No monkey business, you here me?” She ran her hand around her belly and smiled when the baby kicked against her palm. “Sassin’ back already I see. Just like yer father.” 

Dean’s grin remained on his face, until he turned and headed purposefully down the hall to Doc Michaels office. He nodded to Victor and Vaughn as he passed them and knocked on the doctor’s door when he reached it. When no one answered it directly, he knocked again. Dean was so nervous he had no concept of time and if he stopped moving, stopped talking, he might, he was sure, have a nervous breakdown. Now he wished that he and Arie had taken those breathing classes, maybe they would have help him now. 

Gordon lowered the razor to the side of the sink and stuck his head out of the bathroom door. He listened for a moment, shook his head and ducked back in to finish shaving. When the knock came again, he pulled the towel from the shelf next to the sink and wiped the remaining shaving cream off as he walked to the door of his office. Unlocking it, he stepped back as he pulled it open. “Dean. Good morning. Come in.” Taking another step back so Dean could walk in, Gordon watched him carefully. “Everything alright?” 

Dean nodded, but he looked anything but alright. He’d never, not even on the scariest of hunts, been the nervous kind, never fidgeted, never had to try and find something to do with his hands, but now, he did. “Yeah, uh, Ar...well, I offered but then we didn’t know so, uh...can Ar have some coffee or is that not…?” He shook his head. 

Gordon walked to the bathroom and tossed the towel on the side of the tub. Turning back to Dean, he put a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the couch. “Sit. You are white as a sheet.” Once Dean was seated, Gordon walked behind his desk to the small coffee pot and poured a cup for Dean. Walking back, he handed it to him and sat on the corner of his desk. “Arie can’t have anything until afterward. How much sleep did you get last night?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he turned the mug around and around in his hands but had yet to drink any. “I dunno. Three...four hours maybe. But ya know, I had to check on Ar, and I never sleep all that great anyway.” He finally looked down like he’d just discovered that he had the mug in his hands and raised it to his mouth. He took a sip of the hot brew and then came close to downing it. He’d had to do it with hotter coffee before, like back when he and Sam had to get the hell out of or to somewhere. When he pulled the mug down he noticed the doctor looking at him strangely and quirked a brow at the man. “What?” 

“It’s a good thing you can function on little sleep. It’s going to be that way until the baby starts sleeping through the night but, something tells me you won’t sleep much after that anyway. I’d offer to give you something to help you sleep but it would fall on deaf ears. Am I right?” Gordon had never come across anyone like Dean before. Part of him admired the man and another part of him worried about Dean a great deal. “I don’t foresee any complications with the procedure this morning. Arie is going much better and the baby’s heart beat hasn’t dipped at all since she woke up. Telling you to calm down isn’t going to do any good so I’m not going to.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I can’t take anything like that. I have to keep an eye on things. I usually get up at least three times a night when we’re at the farm, checking the devil’s traps, the salt lines. Making sure that the doors are locked. I go outside and smell the air. Look around the house for anything...Nah, I can’t. But thanks. I appreciate the offer, but…” He shook his head. “Hell, even here I get up at least a couple times. I walk downstairs, check the cameras, the devil’s traps I have hidden under some of the rugs. Don’t tell Arie, she’d kill me. And the salt that’s along every window sill in this place.” He heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. “I don’t have time to sleep. I have to protect Ar...and the baby. Hell, I got an entire pack fulla kids to look after.” He smiled a little lopsidedly. His smile melted away at the mention of calming down and he shook his head and looked anywhere but at the doctor. “I like you, Doc. I do. You’ve been great to Ar and me and you took great care’a Ty...but…” His eyes met Gordon’s. “If anything happens to Ar...I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it. I mean, seriously, not be able to handle it. Please take good care of her. I can’t lose her. I just...can’t.” 

Gordon stepped away from his desk and sat next to Dean on the couch. “Let’s make a deal...no one will know about it...just between you and me. Hmm? I’ll take care of Arie and make sure she and the baby come out of this just fine and you promise me to start taking better care of yourself. If you don’t, I will tell Arie about your midnight wanderings through the pack house and the fact that you’re barely getting any sleep at all.” He looked Dean in the eye. Gordon wasn’t trying to coerce Dean into anything he just wanted to make sure the man was around for his wife and son. “You can’t take care of your family if you’re not 100%.” 

Dean gave an almost pitiful laugh. “Doc, I’ve lived like this for as far back as I can remember. I dunno that I’d know _how_ to do things any differently. Before, I had to take care’a my little brother. That was the one job my Dad gave me. Take care of Sammy. And now...I gotta take care’a Arie...and after today, my son too.” 

“Arie and your son, Nate are not the only family you have now.” Gordon pointed to the ceiling and made a circle motion with his finger. “Every Lycan in this house looks to you. Every Lycan in the territory looks to you now. Figure. It. Out. Your job right now is to take care of you.” He held his hand up and gave Dean his best _Do not interrupt_ look. “Not taking care of yourself is going to kill you one day. Maybe not tomorrow or next year or even five years from now but it will catch up to you. Trust me on this, I’ve seen it happen.” 

“Honestly?” He shook his head. “I never really expected to live this long. It’s why I never told Arie I was back from Hell. It’s why she married Lucian. It’s why I was ready to cash in my chips and be an angel condom. Because I thought it would save my brother. There is _nothing_ I won’t do for my family, and that includes _all_ of my family. Whether I make it out alive or not,” he shrugged. “As long as my family’s safe, as long as I’ve done my job. Then that’s all that matters.” 

Gordon leaned back on the couch, raised his leg and let his ankle rest on his knee. “That’s a little selfish, don’t ya think?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted as he stared at Gordon like the man had just sucker punched him for no reason. “What?” he asked incredulously. 

“Just what I said.” He reached up and scratched at his chin where he’d missed with the razor. “You’re willing to do whatever's necessary to protect your family even if it costs you your life. That is selfish.” Gordon raised his arm and let it come to rest on the back of the couch. “Not for once thinking what that would do to those you leave behind.” 

The look of total shock and not a little aggravation never left Dean’s face. “They’d be safe,” he frowned almost thoughtfully and gave his head a curt shake, “that’s all that matters.” 

“Sure.” Gordon nodded slowly. “They’d be safe for the moment from whatever or whomever had been after them but what about next time? Who’s going to keep them safe or rescue them next time?” He looked to the door of his office and back to Dean. “For instance. When you ran off to go after the vampires. Regardless of your enhanced abilities, you’re not immortal, Dean. If they would have killed you, your wife _and_ your son would be dead...right now and the pack would be devastated. Is it really worth it?” 

Dean had never actually considered these things before. His Dad had never taught him beyond the here and now. His mouth moved like a fish out of water, but what was he going to say? Take care of Sam, even at the expense of your own life. That’s what he’d been taught. That’s how he thought about everything. He was expendable. Sam. Arie. The baby. The pack. They were not. 

“I don’t...know.” Those three little words were the only words that he could form. Because he truly did. not. know. He shook his head. “My Dad...he never...It was all about saving others. I was always expendable. Or at least it felt that way. I dunno how to answer...” 

Gordon Michaels prided himself on being a fair and calm man. A man who could control his temper but at that moment he wanted to beat John Winchester’s ass for what he’d done to his own son. “No one is expendable, Dean. Every life matters. Your life matters. It matters to your wife, your son and to this pack and it should matter to you.” Dropping his leg to the floor, Gordon leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. “It’s time you let someone save you for a change.” 

Dean was never very good at the touchy feely shit and rather than answer or acknowledge what the doctor was saying, despite the fact that he’d been given a lot to think about, it wasn’t as though he’d let the man’s words go in one ear and come out the other, he stood abruptly. “I uh, I should go tell Ar that she can’t have coffee, she’s gonna think I ate breakfast without her.” He placed the empty mug on Doc Michaels desk. “Thanks. And...yeah...just thanks.” He offered a quick smile before turning and hurrying back to Arie’s room. 

Gordon watched Dean leave his office and remained on the couch for a few minutes afterward. He kept running what Dean said about his father convincing him that his life wasn’t worth anything through his head. The more he thought about it, the more it pissed him off. How anyone could say that to their own child, it was inconceivable. Pushing off the couch, he went back into the bathroom to finish shaving and prep the surgical suite for Arie’s C Section. 

Dean walked into Arie’s room shaking his head. “Nah, Doc said that you couldn’t have anything until after the C Section. “When you wake up I’ll get Moses to send down some steak and eggs.” He grinned and lifted his brows. “The uh, anesthesiologist hasn’t been in, has he? Doc kinda kept me in there a while so…” 

Arie looked up from the paperwork in her hand and smiled at Dean. “That’s okay. Though the steak and eggs sounds wonderful.” Replacing the papers in their folder, Arie put the file on the table next to her bed. “No, he should be here any minute though. Are you okay? Did he find anything wrong?” 

“Huh?” Dean’s forehead creased momentarily before he shook his head. “No, nothin’ like that. You know, sleep more. Take care of myself. You have a wife and a child and a pack that need you.” He shrugged, trying to make light of it so that Arie wouldn’t worry, she had enough going on right now. “Maybe I oughtta wait and shower after he’s been by? I will however, go into yer bathroom and brush my teeth.” He pulled his toothbrush out of his toiletries bag and the toothpaste wagging them at Arie. 

At least I’m not the only one who’s noticed, Arie thought as Dean walked into the bathroom. “He’s got a point you know.” She called after him. Sitting back on the bed, Arie fiddled with the hem on her shirt. Dean needed to worry about himself more but trying to tell him that wasn’t easy. Arie always got more of a response from the wall when she tried to talk to him about it. 

The door to her room opening slowly, caught her attention. A tall, young man with slightly shaggy hair walked in with a huge smile on his face. “Hi! I’m Marshall. I’m your anesthesiologist.” Arie had to fight back the laugh when his white coat opened slightly and she saw the t-shirt with one of the seven dwarfs on it. Sleepy. 

Marshall saw the look on Arie’s face and he blushed. “Yeah. What can I say. I thought it was fitting.” He looked around the room and took a seat on the foot of Arie’s bed. “So. Is your husband going to join us?” 

Dean brushed his teeth extra hard and extra long so he could claim that he hadn’t heard Arie’s comments regarding the Doc being right. He had just finished gargling when a man walked into Arie’s room and if he hadn’t had a lab coat on Dean might have had to pounce on him. As it was he still hurried himself along, spitting and wiping his mouth quickly before tossing the towel onto the counter before turning off the light on his way out. 

“Her husband’s right here,” he responded to the question for Arie as he made his way out of the bathroom and over to her bed. He took Arie’s hand in his, threading their fingers together as he sized up the guy with a Disney character T-shirt. Well that was at least one strike against him. 

Marshall turned when Dean walked out and stood up from the bed. “Mr. Winchester. Pleasure to meet you. My name’s Marshall and I’ll be Arie’s anesthesiologist today. Firstly, hit me with any questions.” 

Dean had to fight back the sarcastic remark that hung on the tip of his tongue. Instead he tipped his head back ever so slightly and drew in a deep breath. Human. This might be a little interesting. “You’re not…” He looked at Arie and back at Marshall. “Did Doc Michaels… _tell_ you about Arie?” 

Marshall looked at Dean then to Arie. “I’m not Lycan. No. One hundred percent human. My stepfather is Lycan though. He raised me...married my mother when I was like five. Is that a problem? Me being human?” 

Arie looked up at Dean and rolled her eyes. “No. It’s not a problem. My husband is just being overprotective. If Doc Michaels asked you to do this then he trusts you and _we_ trust you.” She gave Dean’s hand a fast hard squeeze. 

Dean looked from Arie to Marshal and back. “I was making sure that he wasn’t going to flip out if for some reason you growled...or I did...Whatever…” He shrugged innocently. 

Marshall smiled and shook his head. “I’ve been growled at, clawed and even bitten a couple times by patients. I got over it a long time ago.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Dean. “Anything else?” 

“Uh, how long will she be out for? I guess I should have asked Doc this, but he said I could be there for the birth, do I actually go in there with you or…?” He looked at Arie and nudged her. “You don’t have any questions? It’s yer body.” 

“She’ll be out just over an hour. The procedure itself lasts around an hour and yes, if you want you can be there. I’ll have you sit on her left side by her head so you can talk to her the whole time. You won’t actually _see_ the baby until after he’s been cleaned up and the whole chameleon effect has stopped. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to catch fathers when that happens.” 

Arie looked at Marshall and pointed to the door. “My only question is when can we do this?” 

Dean held up his hands at his sides, palms out. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is the chameleon effect? What, she’s having a lizard?” he inquired incredulously. “Nobody mentioned anything about anyone changing colors or species or whatever.” 

Marshall walked across the room and pushed a stool closer to Arie’s bed. “No, she’s not giving birth to a lizard he’ll just be changing colors for a few minutes. It’s very common and nothing to worry about. The baby’s head is about yay big.” He held his hands up like he was holding onto an invisible ball the size of a cantaloupe. “He’s coming out of an hole about this big.” He dropped one hand and made a fist. “He’s going to be anywhere from red in the face to purple to normal skin tone and anything in between. Aside from that he’ll be covered in a white...lube for lack of a better description that the doc will wipe off after he’s born. It helps the baby to slide on out.” 

Arie looked at Marshall, slowly raised a hand and pointed at him. “You...I like.” 

Dean’s breath left him in a rush as relief swamped him, and he nearly plopped back onto the bed that he’d been sleeping in as his knees decided that this was not the time for holding him up. He leaned his head against the railing near where his hand held Arie’s. “Oh thank God,” he breathed on a sigh. “Ar,” he began not lifting his head. “I think we maybe should’a taken those breathing classes so I don’t end up hyperventilating over here.” 

Arie leaned over and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “You’ll be fine.” She reached under his chin to tilt his head up so she could look him in the eye. “You have to introduce yourself to your son and keep him company until I wake up.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips before pulling back, her thumb rubbing gently along his chin. 

Dean’s lips curved into a weak grin and he nodded to Arie’s words. “Yeah, I will. I’ll get him to help wake you up.” The corner of his lips quirked upward slightly into a lopsided smile. He lifted his head the rest of the way up and looked over at Marshall. “Uh, one last question. You said I could talk to her the whole time...you mean before you put her out?...or how does that work?” 

“The whole time, as in the entire time she’s under as well. Doc Michaels explained the bond you two share so I think it would be beneficial for you to be there until everything is done. Once the baby’s out the rest is just the delivery of the placenta and stitching her up. We have Whisper waiting out back in case there are any unforeseen complications and the baby needs to be taken to the hospital NICU. The clinic here isn’t set up for that sort of thing.” As much as he hated to be brutally honest, Doc Michaels had grilled him on how to present things to Dean. Don’t bullshit or sugar coat anything. 

“If...and Cas you better be listing and make sure that my kid comes out fine!” he growled that part as he looked up at the ceiling, before he turned his attention back to Marshall and lowered his voice. “...that were to happen...I don’t want to leave Ar, but someone needs to be there for the baby. Do we...I dunno, nominate someone to go with the baby? And trust me, someone HAS TO be there with our son. I’ve pissed off too many things out there to leave him alone.” 

Marshall nodded as he took out a small notebook from the pocket of his coat along with a pen. “Of course, just give me their name and I’ll have Doc add it to your son’s file. If he has to go to the hospital, a security detail will be assigned as well. It’s standard procedure for all our Lycan patients.” 

Dean looked at Arie as though asking her permission to name someone before looking back at Marshall. “Bobby Singer.” 

Marshall wrote the name down and looked up at Dean. “How is Mr. Singer related to the child?” 

“He’s uh,” he looked back at Arie briefly, “He’s the closest thing I have to a Father so, he’d be Nate’s Grandfather.” 

Marshall glanced up and looked at Arie. He caught her brief nod and wrote Grandfather next to the name. “Perfect. I bet Mr. Singer can’t wait to spoil his new Grandson.” Closing the notebook, Marshall looked at his watch and stood up. “If there isn’t anything else, I need to get to the surgical suite and get everything ready.”

Dean nodded and looked once more to Arie to be sure that she was alright with everything and had no questions. He watched Marshall leave and turned his attention to Arie once he’d disappeared down the hall. “I hope that’s okay. I would have said Beth for you, but she doesn’t know anything about hunting. And Naythin’s a novice, he’d be frazzled trying to remember what killed what and where and...I just felt safest sayin’ Bobby.” 

“It’s fine. I agree that Bobby is the safest choice. He knows what to look for and won’t take shit off anyone. I feel sorry for the staff already.” The door to the room opening stopped Arie in mid sentence. Sandra came in with an IV bag and a small tray. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I have to get an IV started and give Arie some meds to help her relax. Ignore me.” She walked around the bed, attached the bag to the pole and started to cut small strips of tape off a roll. 

Dean watched Sandra like she might suddenly shape shift into something horrible that would eat Arie in a second. When that didn’t happen, Dean relaxed a little. “I uh,” he began giving Arie’s hand a gentle squeeze to get her attention. “I’m gonna call the new Grandpa and tell him to get his ass over here.” 

Arie looked up at Dean and nodded. “Okay. Tell him I said hi and to leave the anti possession charms at home.” She winked at Dean trying to get him to relax. 

Dean smiled back and nodded. “I’ll just step outside the door. I’ll be right there in the hall if you need me…” 

Dean slowly made his way out the door, almost hating to leave Arie’s side for a second. He pulled out his cell. He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten it back or who had brought it down to him. But he had it back just the same. He scrolled down his contact list to Bobby’s name and pressed it, then put the phone to his ear to wait for Bobby to answer. 

Arie waited for the door to close before she looked over at the nurse. “I know you don’t need all that tape to hold down and IV and I thank you for killing time until he left.” 

Sandra smiled and pulled out the IV needle and large Tegaderm pad. “I know the men get a bit...worked up over these. So, I’m going to put the IV in the top of your hand since the veins in your arms have taken a bit of a beating lately.” 

Bobby was leaning over the engine of his Charger when he heard his cell phone going off on the picnic table next to the garage. Wiping his hands on the shop rag he kept in his pocket, he walked over and answered. “Singer’s Salvage.” 

Dean grinned when he heard Bobby pick up. “Hey, you think you could bring my car by today? I’ll make sure you get taken back home whenever yer ready.” 

Bobby’s knees gave out and he sank onto the bench of the table. “Boy, yer gonna end up givin’ me a heart attack!” He looked over his shoulder at the Impala parked in his lot and nodded. “Not exactly a Sunday drive but yeah, I’ll bring ‘er. You sound okay so I take it Arie didn’t kill you.” 

Dean chuckled. “No, Arie didn’t kill me. Neither did the nest of vamps. But got ‘em all. It was a helluva nest, Bobby. Damn it was big. But anyway, yeah if you could bring my baby home I’d appreciate it. Did you get the damn GPS off the thing? I dunno why they put it there to begin with. It’s not like I’m gonna up and disappear and never come back. I’m kinda married.” He rolled his eyes. “Oh and uh, while yer here I thought that maybe you’d like to hold yer Grandson.” 

Bobby cleared his throat and nodded even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I got it. Was damn hard to find but it’s out.” He looked skyward for a second and closed his eyes briefly. He hated lying to Dean but the boy pulled one too many disappearing acts in his life to have the GPS taken off the Impala. “My what?” 

Dean shrugged. “Well, yer the closest thing I have to a Father. Maybe the closest thing I ever had. We uh, Arie and me, we put you down yer name under who takes care of the kid if anythin' happens to us or we can't be there and he has to go to the hospital or anything, it just felt the safest havin’ it be you. And when they asked yer relation to him, I said Grandfather, and Arie agreed.” 

Bobby stared at the far wall of the garage as Dean spoke quietly in his ear. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the shop rag and ran it over his face a couple times before replacing it in his pocket. “I can be there in six hours….five if there’s no traffic.” His voice cracked a little as he pulled the phone away so Dean wouldn’t hear. 

Dean’s grin only grew. “Awesome. Yer Grandson’ll be here waitin’ on ya. Arie’s goin’ in soon to deliver him. Be careful. That’s my other baby yer drivin’,” he was stern but only teasingly so, and he knew that Bobby would know it. “Listen, I gotta go. They’re puttin’ her IV in and I think we go in after that.” 

“I’ll see ya soon. Good luck, son.” Bobby slowly lowered his hand and ended the call. Getting slowly to his feet, he looked back at the Impala and tried to picture the car seat in the back seat. It had been many years since the last time there’d been one in it and he honestly never thought it would happen again. 

Dean ended the call and went back into Arie’s room. “Bobby’s coimin’, he’ll be here in a few hours. I told him his Grandson would be waitin’ for him.” A lopsided smile pulled at his lips as he walked to Arie’s bed and took her opposite hand from the one the IV was in. 

Sandra had lowered the top half of Arie’s bed so she was laying almost flat. She felt warm all over and a bit sleepy. When she saw Dean come in, she gave him a lazy smile. “Hey. I’m glad he’s coming.” 

Dean nodded and looked a little confusedly down at Arie. “You that tired? Or did they give you something already?” 

Arie pointed to the IV bag. “I think Sandra slipped me a Mickey.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded as he took a seat. “Wish they’d slip me one,” he mumbled under his breath. “Did she say how much longer it’ll be before you go back?” 

Doc Michaels backed into the door of Arie’s room and turned around as it closed behind him. He was dressed in his surgical scrubs complete with those nasty paper booties he always hated and the matching blue cap. He walked over to Arie’s bed and stood at the foot of it. A smile slowly crossed his face. “Well, I see someone is feeling pretty good.” He looked over at Dean and the smile got bigger. “You. Not so much, Dad.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “No, not so much. I was just thinkin’ it was too bad you couldn’t slip me some’a what she’s having.” 

“I have a bottle of single malt in my office. You’re welcome to it once your son is born.” He walked around the side of Arie’s bed and checked the IV in her hand to make sure it wasn’t going anywhere. Placing a hand on Arie’s shoulder, he looked up at Dean. We’ll be taking her back in a few minutes. I’ll have Sandra bring you the gown you’ll be wearing over your clothes. Nothing fancy but a precaution. You can leave your street clothes on.” Looking down at Arie, he squeezed her shoulder gently. “Well. I don’t know about you but I am very anxious to see the little man that has caused such a ruckus in the pack.” He walked away from the bed and headed for the door. 

Arie watched Doc leave and when the door was closed Arie tugged on her hand to get Dean’s attention. “Hey.” 

Dean was staring after the doctor, feeling rather gobsmacked and it took his brain a minute to realize that Arie was trying to get his attention. His head swung toward her and he looked down at her, both eyebrows lifted. “Huh?” 

Arie pulled her hand away from Dean and crooked her finger at him to get him to come closer. When he leaned over, she wrapped her arm around him and pulled close. “Don’t leave me alone in there.” 

Dean shook his head slightly. “Never,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the skin right behind her ear. He pulled back only marginally, just so he could look into her face. “Are you scared?” 

She hated to admit it especially to Dean. Blinking back the tears, Arie nodded. “Yeah. A little.” 

Dean felt like his heart had plummeted into his feet as he watched the single tear work its way down her cheek. He lifted a hand and wiped it away with his thumb as he cradled her jaw in his hand. “Yer not supposed to do that, yer supposed to be the strong one. Because I’m frickin’ terrified. I don’t think I’ve been this scared since actually realizing that I really was going to Hell.” 

Arie closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She raised her other hand and placed it on top of her belly. “I’m sorry. I tried but...He’s been through so much, ya know?” 

Dean nodded. “No, I know. I know. It’s okay. I know yer scared. You would be scared. It’s okay. I’ll be there. I’m not leavin’ you. I promise.” He felt like kicking himself for what he’d just said, telling her she had to be strong. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips and then her cheek, first one then the other before capturing her bottom lip between his and sucking at it briefly before releasing it. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ve got connections, remember?” He smiled. “You’ll do great.” 

Sandra and Nettie stood just inside the door. They didn’t want to disturb Arie and Dean but it was time. Sandra cleared her throat loudly and they stepped forward. “Guys? Hi, sorry but we have to take Arie back now.” 

Nettie held out the gown, booties and cap to Dean. “You can put these on in here. Once you're ready, I’ll take you back.” She walked over to the other side of the bed and took Arie’s hand. “He won’t be gone long, okay? I promise. Sandra will stay right by your side until I bring him back.” 

Stepping to the side, Nettie let Sandra remove the IV bag from the pole, unlock the wheels on Arie’s bed and turn it so she could push it through the door. 

Dean watched Arie like a hawk and tried to quickly put everything on before they could wheel her out of the room, but the damn booties and the head cap slowed him down, never mind that the back of the gown wasn’t tied. He tried to follow Arie out, but he was stopped by Nettie which, despite not meaning to, had a growl vibrating in his chest. He quickly, using the wall for support as he picked up one foot at a time, slipped on the booties. Once he had them on he put the cap on his head and looked expectantly at Nettie. Thankfully she finally took pity on him and fastened the back of the gown closed. 

Nettie tied the back of Dean’s gown and walked around him until she was well within his personal space. She took hold of his shoulders and gave him a slight shake. “Listen to me. Alpha or not I need for you to get a grip. I know you’re scared and I know Arie is scared despite the front she’s been putting up the past few days. Do whatever it is you need to but lock it down. Now.” 

Dean stared at Nettie, had she been anyone else he would have shoved her through the wall when she got into his personal space the way she had, but she was Arie’s nurse, a woman Doc respected so he refrained. He gave a curt nod to what she said and pushed his fears and the rest of his own shit down, tucking it back behind the wall he’d erected so many years ago. “I’m okay.” He fastened the cap the way he’d seen Doc wearing his and lifted his brows. “Can I go back now?” 

Nettie watched him for a moment and tested the air. Dropping her hands, she stepped back and held the door open for him. “Let’s go meet that son of yours.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Dean nodded and followed Nettie back to the surgical suite and walked past her once he saw Arie. He hustled over to her side, nearly elbowing Sandra out of the way, and took Arie’s hand in his. “Hey,” he murmured in a hushed voice, a smile curving his lips. 

Arie looked to the side when she heard Dean’s voice. “Hey, yourself.” She gave a lopsided grin when she saw the gown and hat. “Yellow is not your color, babe.” 

Dean took a step back but refused to let go of Arie’s hand. “What, you don’t like it? I was thinkin’ we keep it and later you can wear it for me. We can play doctor.” He gave a slow sage and rather indecent nod, with the smile to match. 

Doc Michaels looked up from the tray at Arie’s feet and frowned behind his mask. “I had to go to school for eight years before they let me play doctor.” 

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that broke from between his lips as he shook his head. “Oh Doc,” he sighed, “Not _really_ what I had in mind.” 

Marshall rolled his stool over to the side of Arie’s head and smiled down at her. “Ready?” He looked up at Dean and arched an eyebrow at him. 

Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest, but on the outside he looked cool as a cucumber. He nodded to Marshall. “Yeah, let’s do this. We’ll jump in with both feet. It’s how I usually do things, and God love him but I think Doc’s a bit more reliable than poor Sammy.” He grinned and winked at Arie. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Marshall nodded and looked back down at Arie. “This is how it’s going to go. We’re going to put you under hard and fast. A little deeper than normal because of everything that’s happened recently. When I put the mask over your mouth and nose, I want you to breath in deep and start counting back from 100. Understand?” When Arie nodded, he did the same. “Good.” Without looking up, he pushed another stool closer to Dean. “Dean. You sit right there next to her head, right by her ear. Okay?” He waited for Dean to sit down before slowly lowering the mask over Arie’s face. “Start counting, honey.” 

Arie watched the mask lowering to her face and when she felt the plastic touch her cheek she started to panic and tried to turn her head to look at Dean. 

“No, no, no. Stay still, Arie. Don’t move around.” Marshall looked up at Doc Michaels and over to Dean. “Talk to her, Dean.” 

When Dean sat down he moved Arie’s hand to where it was more comfortable for her while still keeping hold of her hand. He listened to Marshall and was nodding at times before Arie. When she turned her head and seemed like she didn’t want any part of what was happening, there was a part of him that wanted to tell everyone to get the fuck back. But Doc was there, and he knew that this was nothing that was going her to hurt her. Not in the long run anyway. Doc would take care of her. He was good like that. When Marshall told him to talk to her he lifted their joined hands to just below his chin. “It’s okay, Ar. I’m here. You know I won’t let anyone hurt you. It’s okay. Doc Michaels is here, he’s not gonna let anything happen. Just relax and breath, okay? Nate wants out. He’s ready for Daddy to take him bow hunting.” He grinned down at her. “I love you, Ar. More than…” he sighed and shook his head. “You have no idea.” 

Arie slowly calmed and turned her head and looked back up at the lights over her. She nodded and closed her eyes. This time when the mask touched her face, she flinched but didn’t pull away. “100...99...98...97…” 

Marshall waited a few seconds before he looked back at the doc and nodded. “She’s out. Heart rate normal. O2 looks good. Blood pressure normal.” 

Doc Michaels nodded and exhaled slowly. “Alright ladies, let’s get this boy into his father’s arms, shall we?”

Dean turned his head and looked down at Gordon, waited until the man looked his way and only then looked back down at Arie. He knew that Doc Michaels was no dummy, and his look had likely spoken volumes. It wasn’t a threat, it wasn’t angry. It was a simple request that he _please_ take good care of his family. 

“Our son’s gonna be here soon, Ar. Just wait, you’ll be able to hold him and dress him in all those outfits we bought. Remember those?” God it felt like a lifetime ago that they’d went shopping for all those things. 

The thing Doc Michaels liked about Lycans is that the ladies didn’t have to worry about getting the bikini incision because there was never a scar afterwards. It made his job that much easier. After the initial incision, he fell into a steady rhythm and everything and everyone outside of his field of vision faded away. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him even after the initial look they’d shared and Gordon knew where the man was coming from. He considered Arie and Dean family and it would kill him if anything happened to her or the baby. 

Once the uterine wall was exposed, he switched out scalpels. “A couple more minutes and this little man will be here, Dean.” He looked up at Marshall. “How she doin’, Sleepy?”

Dean glanced down at the doctor and gave a nod. “Awesome.” it was the only thing he said before turning his attention back to Arie. “Did you hear that? Our son’ll be here soon. Yer doin’ so good, Ar. Just hang in there a little while longer an’ Doc’ll put you all back together and you’ll wake up and be able to hold him. I love you. Not much longer.” He bend down a little and placed a chaste kiss to Arie’s cheek. “I’m right here.” He lifted their joined hands and let the back of her hand slide down along one of his cheeks. “See? I’m not leavin’ you.” 

Marshall looked up from Arie and checked his monitors. “Heart rate, normal. O2 good. BP’s down a couple points but she’s still good.” He looked over at Dean until he caught his attention. “She’s doin’ good, man. Keep it up.” 

Gordon cut through the uterine wall to expose the baby. A small suction tube came into his line of sight as he clamped down on the larger arteries. He slid a gloved hand inside the uterus and under the baby. His free hand found the umbilical cord and moved it to the side so it wouldn’t get tangled up in the baby’s legs as he was lifted out. “Sandra. Get me a wrap.” He waited until he saw the section of the blue material out of the corner of his eye before gently removing the baby from the uterus. Once he was clear, he handed him off to the side, clamping the cord and looked up at Dean. “Get over here, Dad and cut the cord.” 

Dean gave a small smile to Marshall’s encouragement. “She’s tough as nails,” he responded with a nod. “We’re almost done, Ar. Home stretch, baby. Yer doin’ so good. Stay with me, Ar. Yer okay.” He continued to murmur encouragements to Arie, mingled in with declarations of love and how wonderful it’ll be once Nate was there. It wasn’t until Doctor Michaels spoke to him directly that he lifted his head and was stunned to see what looked like a baby being wrapped up in a blanket. He’d been so occupied he’d missed seeing Nate taken out of Arie’s belly, that fact kind of surprised him. He blinked a couple times and looked back at Marshall. “Is it...She gonna be okay?” He actually waited to find out that it would indeed be alright before he stood to his feet and walked down to where Doc Michaels held out scissors for him to take. 

He swallowed hard as he took the scissors in hand and turned to look down at the baby lying there on a metal table with the blue blanket beneath him, his son. He knew that he stood there a lot longer than he’d meant to, just staring down at his son. But finally, his brain kicked into gear and he lifted the scissors and, with a glance up at Sandra to be sure where he was supposed to or allowed to cut, and finally he cut the cord as he’d been told, dropping the scissors on the table that the baby was laying on, way up above the infant’s head. 

Marshall watched Dean with a goofy smile on his face. It was always the hardasses that turned into a puddle of goo when they saw their child come into the world. He looked back at the monitors and frowned at Arie’s blood pressure. “Doc.” 

Gordon’s head snapped up. He knew the tone of Marshall’s voice. The way that one word came out clipped and sharp like a gun going off. “Marshall...talk to me.” 

“Her BP’s dropping steadily. Not tanking out but it’s dropping. O2 is a little low, heart rates increasing.” Marshall didn’t look anywhere but at the screens in front of him. “Arie...don’t do this.” He murmured as he glanced back up at Gordon. 

Dean’s attention snapped from the baby to Arie, his eyes wide as saucers and his chest hurt like a sonuvabitch. _Oh God no. No, don’t do this to me. To us. Please._

“I - I’ll talk to her, like before, she’ll snap out of it.” He had no idea if he know a damn thing of what he was blabbering, but he had to try. He very nearly ran the short distance back to Arie, but instead of taking a seat, he knelt on one knee next to her. “Ar, I’m here. It’s okay. Come on, yer scarin’ everybody. It’s okay. Our son’s here, Ar. And he’s beautiful. He looks just like you. Come on, Ar. You can’t do this to me. Yer makin’ Doc look bad.” Dean had reverted to joking around in an attempt to hide his panic and absolute terror. 

Gordon leaned over Arie’s stomach and buried both hands inside her. He found the placenta and started to remove it. As he lifted it, his hands were covered in blood. Setting the placenta in the bag that Nettie held out to him, he grabbed two clamps off the tray. Without looking up, he started talking to Dean. “Listen to me carefully. You need to talk calmly and slowly to her. Understand? Don’t let her know you’re scared. It’ll make her heart beat faster and right now she can’t afford that.” Gordon looked up at Nettie and reached for another clamp. “Sandra, get the boy out of here.” 

Marshall checked his screens and relayed the readings to Gordon. “BP still dropping. Heart rate increasing...should I lower the mix?”

Gordon clamped another bleeder before looking up. “Just a little. I don’t want her waking up with my hands in her gut.” 

Dean nodded to Gordon. “Okay. I can do that. Okay.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. When he heard that his son was being moved out of the room, his head snapped that way. “Where is she taking him?” He immediately turned back to Arie. “It’s okay, baby. Relax. Everything is fine now. Nate went to get a bath. You want a bath too? Some of yer witchy tunes and all those candles?” He chuckled at the memory of the bathroom so full of candles it was hard to find a place to walk. “We should go on vacation once Nate’s a little older. Maybe a couple months from now. You wanna go to the mountains or the beach?” He lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek and chin. “I’m still right here. I’m not leavin’ you. But you need to calm down. Okay? Nate hasn’t even gotten into anything yet.” He smiled at her and fought to not let the tears that burned the corners of his eyes show in his voice. 

Gordon swore as he struggled to find the source of Arie’s bleeding. As soon as the baby was delivered it was like the uterus became fragile and everything he touched started to bleed. “Damn it. Come on, Arie cut me some slack here, girl.” The suction tube was resting against the back of his hand as he tried to find the veins through all the blood. “Marshall. Update.”

“BP’s dropping. Heart rate slowing but not in the good way.” He kept his eyes off Dean because he knew exactly what he’d see. 

“Dean. You need to leave. Right now.” Gordon knew he was in for a fight. 

Dean’s face fell and he didn’t care about the tears anymore. “Ar, please, come on. You gotta stay with me. Ar, you promised. Remember? At the wedding. You said you’d always be with me. Please!” 

The snarl that ripped from Dean’s throat when Doc Michaels said he had to leave was anything but human. “No!” he growled. “I’m not leaving her!” He turned his attention back to Arie and he didn’t care that his eyes had changed at that he was freaking the hell out of Marshall. “Arie, snap out of it! You can beat this! Come on!” He was yelling in her face and holding her hand against his cheek, wetting it with his tears. 

Gordon looked up from Arie’s belly and growled back at Dean. “Listen to me, boy. I’m up to my elbows in your wife’s blood and right now I don’t need your attitude. You’re not helping, her right now. If I can’t find the bleeder she’s going to die. Plain and simple. You have two options here. Stay and be an ass or let me do an emergency hysterectomy.” 

Dean slowly dropped Arie’s hand back to her chest and glanced up at Marshall before taking a step back, and then another and another. Finally, without even giving Gordon a departing glance he turned and walked out of the room, tearing off the gown and cap as he went. He didn’t bother throwing any of it away, just made a trail down the hall, looking in one room and the next until he finally doubled back and found his son. “Can I take him?” He asked, his voice flat, despite the sniffle that came from him a second later. 

Gordon watched Dean leave and squeezed his eyes shut briefly before turning his attention back to Arie. “God damn it. Alright let's take out the factory. Marshall, I want updates every 60 seconds.” 

Sandra had just finished wrapping Nate in a blue blanket and putting a small knit hat on him when the door opened and she saw Dean walk in. The look on his face shocked her and she had to look away quickly. Picking up the baby, she walked over to Dean and smiled. “Of course.” She directed him to a rocking chair in the corner and when he sat down, she placed the baby in his arms. “All his tests came back normal. You’ve got a very healthy little boy.” She stepped back for a moment. “If you need anything just use that intercom by the door. I’ll be down the hall.” As quietly as she could, Sandra left the room and hurried to the surgical suite. 

The last thing Dean wanted to do right now was sit down calmly somewhere. But for his son, that’s exactly what he did. He sat down in the rocker and took Nate from Sandra’s arms as she handed him over. He muttered his thanks and turned his attention to the baby in his arms. He nodded numbly to her when she said something about an intercom but he really wasn’t listening, nor did he care. He waited until he was alone to run a fingertip down the baby’s chin and caress his chubby cheeks with the side of his finger. “Hey, you,” he rasped hoarsely. Leaning down and pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead despite the fact that it was mostly covered by the little blue ski cap he wore. “Betcher gonna have hazel eyes like yer Mommy and Uncle Sammy.” He nodded to his own words. “You would have liked your uncle Sammy, he cried a lot too.” He smiled fondly at his little jab he’d made at his emo little brother. “Mommy’s not doin’ good right now. And I dunno what we’re gonna do if somethin’ happens to her. We’ll both be lost.” 

An hour later, Gordon stripped the gloves off his hands and tossed them in the garbage. He reached up and pulled the cap off his head and threw it away as well. Walking over the Arie’s head, he bent over and whispered in her ear. “You scare me like that again young lady and I’ll take you over my knee.” He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. Standing up, he cracked his back and looked at the door. “Get her back to her room. I don’t want Dean to see this mess.” 

Pushing the door open, Gordon walked slowly down the hall and stopped in front of the room Sandra said that Dean had been in with the baby. Taking a deep breath, he knocked quietly. 

Dean glanced toward the door but not out it, so he had no idea who was there but there weren’t many people he wanted to see right now. Bobby maybe. Possibly Naythin. That was about it unless Arie had suddenly bounded off the table and came to the door to see her son. “What?” 

Gordon slowly pushed the door open and stood just inside it. He waited for it to close before speaking. “I just came to tell you that Arie has been moved back to her room. She’ll be out of it for about an hour or so before waking up. I’m sorry but Nate is going to be an only child.” 

If he didn’t like Gordon as much as he did, he would have been across the room and snapping the man’s neck in an instant, but he did so his only punishment for treating him like shit was that Dean barely looked up at him when he walked in. He nodded to the man’s words, what was he supposed to say? “What happened?” 

Gordon exhaled slowly and carefully took a few steps to the side so he could see Dean’s face better. “I’m really not sure. As soon as I got the baby out her uterus started to disintegrate in my hands. She was bleeding out and if I hadn’t removed everything...Arie would be dead right now.” He wasn’t looking for any kind of accolades. He’d done his job, what he’d been trained to do...save lives. 

“I’m not blaming you,” Dean responded. “I was just...curious I guess.” Dean pulled to his feet, his attention glued to his son’s face.. “While Arie’s sleeping I’m gonna take Nate up to meet the guys.” 

“Dean...look. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Not one of my finer moments but I would have made any man leave that room. It’s not something you want to see.” Gordon smiled down at Nate. “Good lookin’ boy you have there.” 

“It wasn’t so much the yellin’, it was the ass part that pissed me off. Because I wanted to do what my wife asked me to do, stay with her, you call me an ass?” He shook his head. “Forget it.” He looked down at Nate and nodded. “Yeah, he is. Isn’t he supposed to, I dunno, eat? Arie can’t breast feed right now so...can he have a bottle or somethin’? He’d gonna wind up gnawin’ his fist off.” 

“I think under the circumstances she’ll forgive you. As far as feeding our young prince here. You can try a bottle if you want. Some don’t eat very much the first 24 hours. He’s still working on what he got from Arie. I’ll have one of the nurses bring a case of formula and bottles to Arie’s room along with a rocker so you can feed him.” Gordon had never been more grateful for a good outcome in his whole life. 

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” Dean spared the doctor a glance and a slight smile that nowhere near reached his eyes. “Okay, we’re gonna go meet his name sake and the other guys.” He looked back down at his son. “Come on, let’s go meet unkee Naythin.” 

Naythin had kicked everyone out of the office with assurances that as soon as he knew anything at all he’d do a mass text. He sat in his chair with his feet kicked up on the desk watching the construction crew work on Arie and Dean’s new house. Since the place had been appeased the work was moving along quickly. Reaching for his bottle of water, he twisted the cap off and emptied it as he looked up at the clock. 

Dean was glad to be out of the clinic, so much so that even the stairwell seemed like a refreshing retreat. He didn’t know how anyone did it, stayin’ in that place for an extended amount of time. He’d have blown his brains out by now. As he reached the last step he hit the handle with one hand that was under the baby, then knocked it open with a hip and kicked it closed once he’d gotten past it. “Well,” he mused as he looked down at baby Nate, “That’s one door down and one more to go. This one’s gonna be a bitch though, I gotta put in numbers.” He made a face and grinned when Nate made his own face, sticking his tongue out and wrinkling his little nose. 

Reaching the security office door, Dean shifted the baby so he was more held by one arm and quickly used the other to punch in his code before returning his arm under Nate since the kid had a major case of the wiggles that hadn’t been an easy task. He kicked the door open, then kicked it closed. “Lookie, Nate, it’s unkee Naythin.” 

Naythin dropped his feet to the floor and jumped up. “Oh...my God. Will you look at him.” He carefully walked closer and stood at Dean’s side so he could see the baby’s face. “Look at you. Thank goodness you look like your momma and not this ugly cuss that’s holdin’ you.” Naythin grinned and duck away from the head smack that was imminent. “Congrats, Dad.” 

Dean couldn’t help but grin and even chuckle when he was there with his buddy. He wished now that he’d had either Naythin or Cas...okay Naythin standby for any issues so they could not only haul his ass out but keep him from going into the dark place he’d started to slip into before he got his baby in his hands. Dean glanced away from Nate long enough to make sure there was a chair there and turned around and took a seat in it. “Yeah, thanks,” he sighed. “Sit down and I’ll let you hold him. I don’t trust your wiry ass not to fall over.” 

Naythin grabbed his chair and hauled over next to Dean’s and sat down. He wiped his hands several times on his thighs before opening his arms. He knew better than to reach for the baby and he kinda liked having both arms attached to his body. 

Dean watched Naythin wipe his hands on his pants and rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, that’s sterile,” he chuckled and shook his head. Leaning toward Naythin he shifted Nate into his namesake’s arms. Once he was baby free Dean ran a hand down his face and let his head loll back so he was looking at the lights on the ceiling for a moment before pulling his head back up. 

Naythin carefully took the baby from Dean and leaned back in his chair. Muscle memory took over and he held the boy tight but not too tight. Looking over at Dean, he slowly rocked the baby in his arms. “What?”

Dean shook his head and buried his face in his hands for a minute before he could finally uncover it and speak. “I almost lost her. Doc got him out,” he nodded toward the baby, “And everything went to shit. Arie’s heart rate dropped her blood pressure went wonky, Doc was...there was so much blood, and I actually tried _not_ to look and I still saw more than I wish I had. They made me leave. Nearly bit Gordon in the process.” He paused for a long moment before adding, “They took everything. Arie can’t have any more kids,” he nodded at Nate, “He’s it for us.” 

Naythin looked down at the baby and back up at Dean. “Arie’s okay, though? She’s gonna be okay, right?” 

Dean nodded. “According to Doc she’ll be out for a couple more hours, which is why I figured Nate could make his rounds now so that she can have as much time with him as she wants once she wakes up. But yeah, other than the hysterectomy and me losin’ my shit, she’s gonna be okay. I gotta tell ya though, I’m not lookin’ forward to tellin’ her that she can’t have anymore kids. She was already talkin’, before Nate was even born, about his brother or sister and…” He shook his head. 

“She’s not going to care. Arie’s gonna wake up and see you holdin’ this handsome little bugger and that’s all she’ll care about. If you guys are that set on havin’ more kids you could always adopt.” Naythin shifted his hip to keep the baby’s head raised. “Arie’s gonna be fine, the baby’s fine. You...go get drunk.” 

Dean chuckled. “That’s usually my plan every day, shit just keeps poppin’ up and gettin’ in the way.” He nodded slow. “Personally, I’m just glad that Arie’s okay. I already told Nate that if anything happened to his Mom I’d...hell, we’d _both_ be lost. And I don’t really care about the kid thing. We can still practice,” he chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m okay with jus’ havin’ one. I mean, would I have liked another one? Sure. But I’m okay with not. Arie’s what’s important. Everything else…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Naw, man. You got too many people here that’d help ya out. We’d keep ya on track.” Naythin looked down at the baby and smiled. “You gotta keep yer Daddy in line, yes you do cuz he’s a pain in the butt.” When the baby smiled, Naythin looked up and pointed at him. “See? He knows already. Look. It’s done. Arie’s gonna be fine. Look forward...not back. The view is better.” 

“Seriously?” Dean quirked a brow and stared at Naythin for a full minute. “What’d you…? Did you get off a Hallmark card?” 

“What? No!” Naythin looked back down at Nate and inched the baby closer to his chest. “I uhh...after...you know. I went to a counselor a few times. It just kinda stuck.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “Wasn’t it a little weird though? A Lycan goin’ to a shrink? Only thing worse would be a hunter goin’ to a shrink. We’d put the shrink into the psycho ward. Trust me. Sammy and I had a case where we had to get ourselves admitted. It was...different.” 

“It was before Lucian found me and told me what I was but, yeah. It stuck.” Naythin stood up slowly and turned to face Dean. “Here. It’s been a while since I held a kid and my back is killin’ me. Besides, I gotta take a picture to send out to everyone so they stop askin’ about him.” 

Dean grinned and pulled to his feet, carefully taking little Nate back into his arms. “A picture, really? Who’s been asking?” 

Naythin pulled out his cell phone, found the camera on it and held it up until he had Dean and the baby in the frame. “Short list would be who hasn’t been askin’. Smile for Pete’s sake!” Tapping the camera icon, he waited for the shutter sound before lowering his arm. Turning the phone so Dean could see before sending it off. “Well? You’re first photo as a Dad. Not bad, huh?” 

Dean was still trying to grasp the fact that everyone had been asking about his son. When Naythin told him to smile it drew him back to the here and now and he smiled proudly and tipped Nate up a little so that everyone could see more than just a baby blue bundle in his arms. When Naythin brought the picture over to show him he smiled wide and nodded. “Nah, not bad at all. Could you maybe print that out for me? Arie’s got this family kick, she wants pictures of my family hung in Nate’s room and stuff. I do agree about Sam’s pictures, I mean, Nate’s named after him too, and Arie met him a couple times. Not really good times, but still…” He shrugged. “Anyway, she’d probably want that one in there too. But uh, could you maybe take one of the three of us later? Maybe tomorrow when Arie’s had time to actually breathe without someone poking or prodding her.” 

Naythin nodded as he worked on sending out the photo. “No problem. I’ll send a copy to yer phone so you have it.” It took him a few minutes to attach the photo to the contacts in his phone. “I’m gonna get carpal tunnel from this.” He looked up at Dean gave him a half smile. “Would this be considered a work related injury?” 

Dean chuckled. “About as much as jerkin’ off would be.” 

“Damn it. I tried.” Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he sat back down in his chair and pointed to the monitor overlooking the farm. “They’re makin’ good time. When are you going to tell Arie you tore down the farmhouse and why?”

Dean took a step back and looked at the monitor. “Not bad. I like the design too. I think Arie’ll like it.” His brows rose in unison nearly to his hairline. “I thought telling her was yer job. Now for that, I’d make yer hospital stay work related.” 

Naythin sobered and slid his chair as far back from Dean as he could. “That’s not even funny. Oh no. It was your idea. You take the heat on this all by yourself and no usin’ the kid there as a human shield.” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “Actually, I think she’ll kinda be glad. I mean, by the time we’re home it’ll be filled with our stuff and it’s not like she has to decorate or find room for things. It’s just, go home. Home just looks a little different.” 

“Uh huh. You do realize we’re talking about Arie, right? Ya know...your wife? The witch who can fry your nuts just by thinkin’ about it? That Arie?” Naythin shook his head and looked back at the monitors. 

“Nah, she’ll be okay. I think that after the initial shock wears off she’ll be happy about it.” He looked down at Nate when he started to get fussy. “I guess I better get this little guy somethin’ to eat. Or one of the nurses to change him.” He looked at Naythin and shook his head. “I’m not doin’ that until I have to.” 

Naythin looked over at Dean and grinned. “Your fine for now. That is until the stink hits then you better find a gas mask. Congrats, man. Tell Arie the same.” 

Dean nodded and headed for the door, clapping Naythin on the back as he passed him. “Come on, we’re goin’, we’re goin’.” He talked to Nate the whole way out of the security office and down the steps to the clinic. “Uh, hey, Sandra! Nettie! Somebody?” 

Sandra stepped out of Arie’s room and looked down the hall toward Dean. “Hi! Everything okay?” 

“Uh, yeah, no, maybe,” Dean replied hurrying over to her. “He’s not happy. Is he hungry? Or do you wanna change him.” He flashed a wide smile at her. 

Sandra stepped away from the door and held her arms out. “Let me check to see if he needs to be changed. We can try a bottle after that...if you’re up for it.” She took the baby from Dean and walked into Arie’s room. “Look who’s here. That’s your Momma right there.” She walked over to a small changing table that had been brought in and gently laid the baby down and started to unwrap him from the blanket. Sandra paused when she saw Dean still standing at the door. “You can sit with her. She should be waking up pretty soon and I’m sure she’s like to see you when she does.” Turning her back on Dean, Sandra continued to fuss over Nate to give Dean was much time as possible. 

Dean walked into Arie’s room and dragged the rocker up next to her bed. He leaned down over her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “Hey, baby,” he murmured softly. He took a seat in the rocker and glanced over to where Sandra was fussing with Nate. “Is he okay?” 

Sandra dropped the used diaper in the trash, picked Nate up and walked over to Dean. “He’s fine. Just needed a change. I can bring a bassinet in if you like? He’s going to need a nap after he eats that way you’ve got your hands free for Arie when she wakes up.” 

Dean nodded as he took Nate back from her. “That’d be great, thanks,” he confirmed with a smile. He turned his attention to Nate and pointed at Arie. “See her? That’s yer Mommy. Tell Mommy to wake up. Tell ‘er.” 

As if he understood Nate made an almost screeching sound as he stiffened all over and huffed as he relaxed in Dean’s arms once again. 

Dean stared at him with a totally straight and somewhat disgusted face. “And that folks was my brother.” He shook his head. “I’ve been cursed to raise him twice.” 

Arie frowned and slowly moved her head back and forth on the pillow. She couldn’t remember why she was sleeping or why her stomach felt like it was on fire either. Slowly, she took inventory to make sure everything else was working. When the only pain she could find was her stomach, she tried to get her hands under the blanket to see why she hurt. 

Dean glanced up at Arie, just in time to see her hand try to slip below the blanket though the blanket it kept catching on the IV tube, keeping her from being able to get her hand down there, which was a blessing, but by the way Arie’s forehead was crinkled with aggravation, it didn’t seem as though she agreed. He shifted Nate and reached for Arie’s hand. “Shhh shhh shhh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I know it hurts. It’s because you had the baby,” he explained. “If you open yer eyes, you can see yer son.” 

Arie turned her head toward the sound of Dean’s voice and stopped moving. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each. Clumsily, she raised her hand and rubbed her eyes with her fingers and tried again. This time she managed to get one eye open. She blinked several times to clear her vision before she could focus on Dean’s face. “Hi you.” 

Dean’s lips pulled into a wide smile that had the corners of his eyes crinkling. Rather than answering he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, again and again before finally pulling back, though he kissed her chin before he fully pulled himself back and shuffled Nate around so Arie could see him better. “I wan’ you to meet somebody. Nate, this is yer Mommy. Nate’s Mommy, this is Nate.” 

Arie smiled and followed Dean as he pulled away. “No wake up sex...I hurt too much.” She rubbed at her eyes again and managed to get both to open as she watched Dean move around. Arie got very still and quiet when she saw the baby that Dean was holding in his arms. She slowly reached out to touch him but pulled her hand back when he started to move around. “Is he...I mean...he’s okay?” 

Dean nodded his smile still splitting his face. “He’s perfect. We’ve already went upstairs. He drove the Impala, we bow-hunted, it was awesome.” 

Arie dropped her hands to her sides and tried to sit up. The shooting pain in her stomach stole her breath right out of her lungs. She threw her head back against the pillow and bit her lower lip until she drew blood. “C sections shouldn’t hurt like this. Damn it!” 

Dean bit his lower lip and glanced toward the door. “Maybe I can get one of the nurses to give you something for pain. And...I dunno...either I have to tell you something...or Doc does.” 

If Arie didn’t hurt so bad, she would have rolled over on her side and gone fetal. “Somethin’. Yeah...nurse.” She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breath through the pain. 

Dean nodded and hurried to the door. He paused between the two guards. “You two listen, if she gets in too bad a pain one of you go comfort her. I gotta get the doc.” Before either one could argue he rushed down the hall for Doc’s office. He banged on the door with an elbow. “Doc, Arie’s in a helluva lot of pain...and...I dunno who should tell her what happened. You...or me?” He yelled through the door. 

Gordon looked up from his paperwork. He checked the clock on his desk and frowned slightly. Getting to his feet, he went to the door and slowly opened it. “Let’s have a look.” 

Dean nodded as he backed up out of Doc Michaels way and followed him down the hall, with Nate now tucked close to his chest. 

Walking down the hall, Gordon stopped just before Arie’s door. Looking past Vaughn, he called out for one of the nurses. “Bring a Morphine drip to Arie’s room.” Pushing the door open, he stepped inside and put on his best smile. “Good to see you’re awake. Dean says you’re in a bit of pain. Let me have a look and we’ll get you some pain meds.” He walked around the bed so Dean could see what he was doing. Glancing at the small bassinet in the corner, he pointed to it. “Why don’t you put the baby down so you’ve got your hands free.” He waited for Dean to move before pulling back the blanket and lifting the side of Arie’s gown. 

Dean took up what he become his usual spot, near Arie’s head while he watched whatever was happening, only this time he held something in his hands so he wasn’t holding Arie’s. It took him a second for Doc’s words to make sense because he’d almost forgotten that he was carrying his son around. Already having him in his arms had become the new ordinary. He looked from the doc to Nate and to Arie, that was what made up his mind for him and he hurried over to the bassinet and gently, carefully, laid Nate down. He seemed to be okay with it, at least he wasn’t crying...yet. Dean hurriedly went back to Arie’s side, taking her hand in his as he looked down at the white dressing covering the scar across her stomach. 

“Alright. Let me see what we’ve got goin’ on here.” As gently as he could, Gordon peeled the corner of the bandage away from Arie’s skin and looked at the long incision that ran across her abdomen. He didn’t see any unusual redness or swelling and as tender as she was he wasn’t about to go poking around either. Carefully replacing the bandage, he returned her gown to it’s rightful place and covered her with the blanket again. “Everything looks good. There’s going to be a lot of muscle soreness and a bit of cramping. We’ll get you on some pain meds to get you through the worst of it.” Gordon paused, took a step back and sat down on a stool. He looked across Arie at Dean and raised both eyebrows in unison as if he were asking who should tell Arie about what happened. 

Dean tightened his grip on Arie’s hand somewhat and scooted as close as he could possibly get to her without climbing into the bed and nodded to the doctor.

Since she’d learned the hard way that sitting up was not a good idea, Arie was forced to look back and forth between the doc and Dean. “What?” She looked back at the doctor and narrowed her eyes at him. “Hello? I’m in the room.” Looking back at Dean, she reached for his face with her free hand and took hold of his chin and made him look at her. “Talk, now. What is going on?” 

Dean glanced toward Gordon before nodding to Arie. “Okay,” he murmured as he pulled his face out of her hand. “Okay. I just...I thought that maybe it’d be easier to hear it from the doctor but since we’re both here, okay.” Nostrils flaring, he drew in a deep slow breath through and blew it out from his mouth just as slowly. “After Nate was out...there was a problem. Your heart rate dropped and your blood pressure went wonky and...I almost lost you, Ar. Doc made me get out of the room while he...uh…” He turned his head and looked helplessly at Gordon. 

“What Dean is trying to say is this. Nate came out with no problems but as soon as he did, your uterus started to disintegrate. I have no idea why. You started bleeding heavily and I couldn’t find the reason why.” He stepped forward and gripped the railing of the bed with both hands. “I had to do an emergency hysterectomy or you would have bled to death.” He waited a couple of seconds before looking over at Arie. “I’m sorry, Arie. I tried everything. You can’t have any more children.” 

Arie could hear the blood rushing in her ears as the doc told her what happened. She slid her hand under the blanket and laid it on her stomach just above the bandage. Slowly nodding her head, she stared at the foot of her bed and watched as her left foot started to rock back and forth. “Leave. Both of you. Just...leave me alone.” 

Dean was certain that he looked like one of those cartoon characters with his eyes bugging out of his head but he was just taken aback that Arie wanted him gone too. “But Ar…” He snapped his mouth closed and pulled to his feet. He stepped around the rocker and headed for the door. “Okay, but I just want you to know that I love you. And that none of this matters to me. We have a perfect, healthy baby boy. We’re lucky. Some people never get that. It could be worse.” He started for the bassinet and stopped. “Do you want him out too?” 

Arie didn’t look up at Dean or even acknowledge that she’d heard what he said. “All of you. Out.” She clenched her teeth and kept staring at the foot of her bed. 

Dean huffed and shook his head as he went to the bassinet and picked Nate up, he grabbed one of the diapers that he’d seen Sandra use and figured he’d find her and that bottle she’d promised before heading upstairs. There was a really nice couch up there and he figured that he and Nate would just camp out there for a while. Walking out of the room, Dean was still shaking his head. It was one thing to toss your husband out, or toss your doctor out, but your own baby? He wasn’t going back down until she asked for them, both of them. 

As he came to the room where Sandra was mixing the formula, or at least that was what he thought she was doing since she had a bottle in her hands, he stopped and waited for her to see him. “Hey, uh if you got that bottle ready I’ll take it. Nate and I are gonna camp out upstairs for a while.” 

Sandra turned and smiled at Dean and the baby. “Sure. Naythin brought Arie’s diaper bag and some of the things from Nate’s room. They’re over there in the corner. Diapers, wipes, a few onesies and some toys.” She walked over and handed Dean the small bottle. “He probably won’t really start chuggin’ it down for a day or so. I’ve got a few more ready. I can bring ‘em upstairs and put ‘em in the kitchen if you like?” 

Dean nodded and returned Sandra’s smile. “Yeah, that’d be great. That’s a lot. Oh and uh, as much as I’m not real happy with her choices right now, can you keep an eye on Ar for me? I just...I dunno, I have this weird feeling. The way she just dismissed us, all of us.” He shrugged a shoulder and gave another nod to Sandra as he took the bottle from her. He carried it over to the diaper bag that Naythin had thought enough to bring by and tucked it inside so he could feed Nate upstairs rather than walking around doing it. He shouldered the baby blue bag and hefted Nate up a little more so that he was held more securely and headed for the stairwell. 

After Dean left, Sandra got the Morphine ready for Arie and wheeled it into her room. She didn’t say anything to her until she was next to the bed. “Let’s get you started okay? Doc said to give you a higher dose initially to get the pain down and then we can adjust it from there. Sound good?” When Arie didn’t respond, Sandra let it go and got the drip started. “There we are. I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything. Try and relax.” Sandra walked around the bed and stopped when she got close to the rocker. “I know it’s none of my business but if you want to talk I’m a great listener.” Turning for the door, Sandra walked out and let the door close behind her. 

Arie sat as still as she could until the nurse left. Once she was gone, she threw back the blanket and pulled up the corner of the hospital gown to get a good look at the bandage that covered her stomach. Her hand shook as she reached for the corner to lift it up but she couldn’t do it. She stared at it for a long time trying to figure out what she’d done to be punished like this. 

Reaching the main level Dean knocked on the security room door, turned and started walking on down the hall. Yes it was childish, but it was one of the few things one could do to annoy everyone else on the team. He snickered to Nate as he walked away from the door. “Now watch, one of 'em is gonna come out, lookin’ around like he’s lost his shoe. Just wait.” 

Darren looked up from his computer and frowned at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Slowly getting to his feet, he opened the door and looked around. Shrugging his shoulders when he didn’t see anyone, he turned around and closed the door again. “Someone has got to put a leash on their kid.” 

Having ducked around the corner Dean snickered as he watched Darren. “See,” he told Nate, “I told ya they would.” He smiled down at the baby and, now that fun time was over, he headed for the couch. “Alright, let’s see if you’re as hungry as your Daddy is. I wonder if Moses is around?” He looked down at Nate. “That’s not his name, his name is Kristof, but I call him Moses.” He winked at the baby like they were sharing a secret joke. 

Kristof stood in front of the pantry writing down what was needed at the store when he heard the kitchen door open. Looking around the pantry door, he smiled and stepped back. “Well well. What do we have here. Giving the heir to the throne the grand tour?” 

Dean chuckled. “Somethin’ like that. I was askin’ little Nate if he was as hungry as his Daddy was...and we decided that maybe if you’d make me one of those sandwiches again, then I could feed Nate.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Kristof closed the pantry door and walked to the fridge and started taking out what was needed for Dean’s sandwich. “He looks to be taking it all in just fine. You look a little tired, though. How’s Momma doing?” Taking the bread out of the bread box, he sliced off a large section and started putting the sandwich together.

Dean nodded. “If I wasn’t tired I’d think I was dead. And yeah, Nate’s doin’ pretty good. Hasn’t cried too much either. Lucky me. Ar?” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Physically. She’s okay. I mean, she’ll heal. But mentally,” he shook his head, “Not so good. Emergency hysterectomy. She’s not taking it well at all. She kicked us all out right after Gordon and I told her. This little guy included.” 

Kristof cut the sandwich into fourths to make it easier to eat. “I see.” Going to the fridge, he pulled out a beer, twisted the top off and set it close to the plate. “Something like that is hard to take at first. Don’t be angry with her. She just needs some time to wrap her head around it.” 

Dean shook his head as he reached for the beer. “I’m not mad about me, or Doc. But this little guy, he hasn’t done anything and he didn’t deserve that. Hell, he hasn’t even had his Mother touch him yet. It just...I dunno. I mean, I know that’s a big deal for a woman, but I told her that it doesn’t matter to me and that I love her the way she is. So what’s the problem?” 

“A big deal? That’s putting it mildly. It’s like losing a part of who she is. It would be like waking up and suddenly finding out that what made you who you are is gone and you had no say in the matter. I’m a man so I don’t know how she feels but I’ve been around long enough to see it happen enough of times to piece it together. I know you haven’t been a Lycan for very long but if you woke up tomorrow and suddenly your wolf was gone. Wouldn’t you feel a little empty inside? Like a piece of you was missing?” 

Dean drank while Kristof spoke, the entire time Kristof spoke, to the point that he’d finished the bottle by the time he put it back on the counter. “Yeah, I get yer point. And yeah, it would be weird. I’ve kinda gotten use to him bein’ there. Still...she needs to hold her son. She wasn’t always unable to have kids, and he’s proof of that.” 

Kristof picked up the empty bottle and dropped it in the recycle bin. He turned back to Dean, his eyebrows bunched together. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, Arie told me once, a long time ago, before Lucian...I’m...uh... sorry…” He mumbled the last bit and cleared his throat. Kristof was the only person in the house that seemed to be able to do that to Dean without even trying, making him feel like he should be sorry for speaking of Lucian, for coming before or after Lucian in Arie’s life, or at any time for that matter. “Anyway, she told me that she could never have kids. Well guess what.” He pointed at Nate. “TADA!”

Kristof looked at Dean for a moment before walking to the fridge and getting him another beer. He took the cap off and handed it to Dean. “Arie never had a problem conceiving children. Her and Lucian never had a child but even before she was turned and was just human....there weren’t any problems.” He looked down at the baby sleeping in Dean’s arms and wondered if he’d just said the wrong thing. 

Dean forehead creased and his brow knitted with confusion and a little bit of anger and hurt. “What? Then why did she say that to me? I never asked her for a kid, she just volunteered the information. Hell, I was only 26 years old at the time. Having a kid was the last thing on my mind.” 

“I think you just answered your own question and if I remember correctly, you left not too long after that. I don’t know all the details as to _why_ you left but...if Arie had gotten pregnant would you have stayed or would whatever pulled you away have been more important?” He wasn’t trying to be insensitive.

Dean was beyond confused. “I…” Would he have stayed? He had no idea. “I would have wanted to stay. I mean, it would have been my kid. I wouldn’t have been some deadbeat Dad that just sent a child support check and a present twice a year. But...I dunno. I dunno if I would have left or not. Maybe not as long,” He shook his head. “I don’t get it. Okay to be blunt, I was scramblin’ around for a condom and she says she can’t get pregnant. Now what chick is gonna say that if she really could...unless she was hopin’ to...have...one...?” Enter the Bugs Bunny jaw drop to the floor scene. _Sonuvabitch!_

“Wanting to stay and actually doing it are two different things. As far as who would say such a thing?” Kristof leaned on the island and interlaced his fingers. “A witch who was falling in love with a Hunter. Arie wasn’t as naive as people thought she was. She knew about Hunters. She knew eventually you would leave her and maybe deep down a part of her wanted to have a piece of you to hold onto.” He shrugged slowly. “But, what do I know. I’m just an old man.” 

Dean was dumbfounded. He knew this eyes had to look like he was a deer caught in headlights. But he couldn’t seem to snap himself out of it. He nodded to Kristof’s words, the guy had a helluva point. But still. He was totally and completely floored. 

Dean lowered his gaze to Nate’s sleeping face and leaned his head down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Well since yer gonna sleep, I’m gonna eat.” He lifted his gaze to Kristof and jerked his head toward the far wall. “Would you mind bringin’ the sandwich and a beer out to the couch so I can put this little guy down? I don’t have the stroller Ar and I picked out or I could put him in it. It doubles as a bassinet and turns into a car seat. I swear it’s like Optimus Prime’s baby care center. It’d be great if it could morph into his first car too.” 

Kristof smiled and nodded. “Of course. How about we go to Arie’s office instead of the couch in the middle of the house. You’ll never get to eat in peace.” He picked up the beer and reached for the plate. Walking around the island, he waited for Dean to get up from the stool and marveled at how holding the baby seemed to be second nature to him. “You’re very good at that already.” 

Dean nodded in agreement, Arie’s office was likely better, and more sterile. Not that he was ever very sterile when he helped take care of his brother, but that wasn’t his kid, his only kid. He pulled to his feet, watching Nate to be sure he didn’t disturb his sleep by moving, and followed after Kristof. “Huh? Oh, this?” He gave a dismissive shrug. “I took care’a my little brother. Hell, to be honest, I practically raised him. Try changin’ a diaper while yer Dad’s pawnin’ you off on either his Pastor friend or Bobby and there’s some eerie, scary ass whatever chasin’ after you. Yeah, fun times.” Dean shook his head at his own sarcasm. 

“Well, if you ever need a break you have plenty of people here who would love to spoil him already. It’s not everyday that a prince is born into a pack.” Kristof walked down the hall to Arie’s office, opened the door and stepped inside ahead of Dean. Going to the coffee table, he set the plate and beer down and stepped back. “The small fridge behind her desk has been restocked with water, a few bottles of Coke and beer. If you need anything else just call the kitchen and I’ll get someone to bring it in. Oh and Dean? Go easy on Arie, okay? She doesn’t blame either of your for what happened.” 

Dean still had to grin every time they referred to Nate as a prince. He didn’t get it exactly, be he always had to grin. At the mention of there being plenty of people who would love to spoil Nate, Dean read between the lines, but he waited until the man finished speaking and he’d set the diaper bag down on the floor beside the couch. He glanced toward Arie’s fridge and looked back at Kristof. “Uh, my, uh...the little hiding spot? It’s contents were um, not moved...right?” He nodded to his words regarding Arie. “Yeah, like I said, I get it I guess. The whole baby eviction just got to me. I guess it hit a little too close to home. Anyway, you uh mentioned people wanting to spoil this little guy….did you...do you wanna hold him?” 

Kristof stepped forward slowly. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread slowly across his lips. “I’d be honored.“

Dean smiled and nodded as he stepped forward toward Kristof and shuffled Nate around a bit so that he could hand him off. “Be glad he’s asleep, he likes to wiggle.” 

Kristof smiled down at the baby and just looked him over...what parts of him he could see anyway. “You have no idea the ruckus you’ve caused in this pack do you?” He reached up a finger and gently trailed it across the baby’s cheek. “It never ceases to amaze me how soft a baby’s skin is.” After a few minutes, he stepped back to Dean and handed him the baby back. “Thank you for that. Really. I need to get back. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed and as far as your secret stash is concerned? There’s a fresh bottle.” He winked at Dean and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. 

Dean couldn’t stop the proud smile that split his face as he watched Kristof and his son. He chuckled softly at the mention of Nate’s skin and a flash of how he’d looked the moment he came out flashed in Dean’s mind. Pink and wrinkled. He would have waited there as long as Kristof had wanted, but once the man stepped forward to hand Dean his son back, there were definitely no arguments. “Oh you’re welcome,” Dean responded when Kristof thanked him for allowing him to hold Nate. Dean grinned wide at Kristof’s wink and glanced toward his hiding place. Thanks, Moses. I appreciate it.” He turned his attention back to Nate and dipped his head again to place yet another kiss to the infant’s forehead. “Okay, let’s make you a bed.” One handedly Dean went to work stripping the sofa of cushions until he’d managed to make place for Nate to lay. It looked kind of like a manger made out of seat cushions. Rustic maybe, but it would work in a pinch, he used to have to do it for Sammy all the time. Once he finished he pushed the coffee table into a place where he could sit on the floor near Nate with his back against what was left of the couch. After all that, he could finally eat his sandwich. 

Arie was finally able to sit up when the pain meds kicked in. She’d pulled her laptop onto the bed and started going over files for the pack. As she started on the bank statements, she noticed a large withdrawal paid to the main construction company that handled the majority of the pack’s business. Reaching for the house phone, she called the company and asked their accountant to explain what the bill was for. When he told her it was for the farm, she panicked. Thanking him, Arie hung up and called the security office. 

Ty was working on training schedules for firearms requalifications when the house phone rang on the far wall. Slowly putting his pen down, Ty got up and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Ty? Oh my God. How are you? Are you okay?” It was the first time she’d had a chance to talk to him since the vampires had been at the farm. 

“Yeah, I’m...doing good. Doc’s keepin’ me honest and making sure I don’t do too much too soon but I’m okay. Congratulations. Nate’s a good lookin’ kid.” He leaned against the wall resting one foot on the bottom rung of a chair. 

“That’s good to hear. I was really worried about you. Listen, Ty. I was going over some back records and there’s a huge bill for the construction on the farm. Do you know anything about that?” Arie tapped a pen against the top of a file folder as she stared at the bank statement. 

Ty slowly looked up at the monitor covering the farm and swallowed hard. _Oh shit_. “Ya know, Arie? I’ve been kinda out of the loop here since...well you know ummm maybe you should ask Dean.” He cringed as soon as he said it. 

Arie squeezed the phone in her hand and exhaled slowly. “Right. Good idea. Where is he?”

“I’ll have to find him. When I do I’ll send him down, okay?” Ty closed his eyes and prayed she’d just let it go and he could get Dean and tell him his big cat was out of the bag. 

“That’s fine. Thank you, Ty.” Arie hung up and started doing more digging in the other accounts. 

Ty didn’t wait for Arie to hang up before he took a quick look at the monitors to make sure Dean was still in her office. Opening the door, he ran down the short hallway and knocked on the door as quietly as he could. 

Dean was just shoving the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth when the knock sounded on the door. As soft as it was he figured it was either Sandra or Nettie. “Come in,” he mumbled around his mouthful. He glanced down at Nate as he shifted in his sleep and he figured it was best if he walk over and answer it, grabbing his beer as he climbed to his feet, he took another glance at Nate before heading for the door and opening it. “Hey, man, how’re ya doin’? You takin’ it easy?” He gave Ty a stern look. 

“Yeah. Great. We have a problem. An Arie sized problem.” His voice shook and if Ty could look in the mirror he was sure that he was white as a sheet. 

“Yeah, I know. I told her it was okay that it didn’t matter to me. But I guess it’s like Moses said, it’d be like wakin’ up without yer wolf so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “She’ll get over it.” He frowned as he searched Ty’s features. “Wait a minute. Why are you worried about Arie’s hysterectomy?” 

Ty’s jaw dropped open and he stared at Dean. “She had a what?” He looked past Dean to Nate sleeping on the couch cushions on the floor and ran a hand over his face. “I...I didn’t know. That’s terrible. I mean I’m glad they're both okay but...wow.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted as he listened to Ty ramble. “Wait. If you didn’t come here because of that, then what did you come here for, what problem is there with Arie?”

Ty swallowed a couple times and took a step away from Dean. “She found the bill for the house.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What the fff… Don’t you people know how to hide shit from her? She’s one tiny woman. Come on! It can’t be that hard! You get the bill that says _For rebuilding the house her husband knocked down_ and you hide it!” 

Nate woke from all the nose and screamed in the background, crying in great sobs. “Now look what happened! What the hell am I gonna do?” Dean stormed over to Nate and picked him up, bouncing him in his arms. “I...I dunno what to do. Maybe we can have Bobby tell her. That’s a good match. Sure Bobby’s got a trick hip but Arie’d be fightin’ wounded…” 

Ty kept his mouth shut as Dean went off on him. Tiny woman? Didn’t he know that dynamite comes in small packages? He stepped further into the room as Dean tried to quiet the baby’s crying. “Are you honestly gonna throw Bobby under that bus?” 

Dean grumbled. “Yeah, no, that wouldn’t be good. Oh I know! We’ll get Cas to tell her. She doesn’t like him anyway. And it’s not like she could hurt him. As long as we hide all the angel swords.” He ran a hand down his face and looked down at Nate. “I’d get you to tell her because you’re too cute to hurt, but she doesn’t even know that yet.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Just...just get Naythin. I’ll have him watch Nate and I’ll go face the gallows alone.” 

Ty nodded and left the office pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He texted Naythin telling him what happened and where to meet Dean. Getting back to the security office, he checked the monitor that covered Arie’s room and saw her looking into the camera. “Oh shit. She looks seriously pissed.” Ty slowly reached forward and turned off the monitor. 

Naythin hit the front door at a run and kept right on going until he got to Arie’s office. He knocked softly before sticking his head in. “Hey, let me have him. You go talk to Arie.” He crossed the room, a wide smile creasing his face. “Hi there, little man. You ready to go four wheelin’?”

Dean handed his son over to Naythin and heaved a heavy sigh. “I woke him up when I was freaking out. So he might go back to sleep for ya. There’s a bottle in there and ready for him if you need it.” He walked to the door and grinned as he looked back at Naythin. “And there are diapers in there too.” He pointed to the diaper bag and snickered. He might be about to be a dead man, but leaving your buddy with you newborn son who has yet to make the stinky was still funny as hell. 

Dean left the office and headed for the stairs leading to the clinic. He didn’t go down them as fast has he head been, but then he didn’t know of any man who raced to his death. He nodded to the guards and knocked on the door to Arie’s room before slipping inside. “Hey you,” He greeted. “How ya feelin’?” He inquired as he walked to the end of her bed. 

Arie didn’t look up from her laptop as Dean walking in. She finished the last screen shot of the bills and slowly looked up at Dean. “You destroyed my house.” Her voice was flat and devoid of all emotion and if she had the ability it would have been snowing. 

Dean lifted a hand. “No, not really,” He began and let his hand fall. “I wanted to give you a new home. One without those memories. One where when you went into our son’s room you didn’t see those vampires. I wanted it to be somewhere that...I dunno….somewhere you could be happy again.” 

“Did you stop to think for one...just one damn minute that it should be partly my decision to make? Let me walk in the house and see if...I got spooked?” Arie raised her hand and pointed at Dean in a sharp stabbing motion. “You had _no_ right to make that sort of decision for me.” 

Dean lowered his gaze to the floor and fought to hold back his temper. “I nearly lost you because of those flashbacks. No, I didn’t ask,” he allowed as he lifted his head. “I wanted to surprise you. New baby. New home to love him in. I thought that...I dunno that maybe you’d actually be happy about it.” 

“That house is...was a part of me, Dean. It was part of my power base. I had a connection there. A strong one that took time to build and now it’s gone and I have to start all over again.” Arie closed her laptop and turned on the bed. The stitches pulling on her stomach had her stop to catch her breath. “Who the hell did you fly in from California?” 

Dean lifted a hand and scratched at some phantom itch on the back of his neck. “Uh...just...y’know, somebody to help with the house.” He cringed internally. If he told her that the land had gotten pissed about what he’d done and that he’d had to fly Brenna in to fix his fuckup she really would kill him. 

Arie turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Arie gripped the side rail and stared at the closet on the opposite side of the room. She needed to get to the farm and see what kind of damage had been done to the wards and if they were repairable or if she’d have to completely redo them. Raising her hand, she reached over and started to peel the tape off that held the IV in. 

When Dean saw what Arie was doing, he ran over to her and gently pushed her back onto the bed and her hand off the IV. “Stop, Ar. Stop it! Listen to me, Bobby has been in on this from the jump, he’s supernatural bullet proofed the new house from the foundation up. It’s fine. It’s all gonna be fine, Ar.”

Arie pulled her hand away from Dean and glared at him. “How would you feel if I totaled the Impala and bought a new one and said Oh it’s okay...it’s better than the old one. That car is as much a part of you as that house was a part of me. Now a part of me is gone and I’ll never get it back…” Her voice dropped and she looked down at the sheet and started ripping it into small strips. “I’ll never be whole again.” 

Dean gave in. No more holding back. No more trying to save his ass. He crouched down in front of Arie and shook his head as he reached up and pushed her hair back from her face. “Your house, is still your house. I flew Brenna in to make sure it was.” Okay so maybe not _all_ the truth. “Between her and Bobby that place is better than Fort Knox. And she fixed everything. It’s still your house. It just looks a little different. Arie, I nearly lost you more times in the last few days than I ever wanted to experience in a lifetime. And that house, the old one, it was housing the ghost of what nearly killed you. And I _HAD TO_ get rid of it. And Ar, Yer not talkin’ about just the house are you? Believe me, where the other is concerned, that wasn’t in the plans. No one knew that was coming. I sure as hell didn’t. But I wanted you to live, whatever that took.” 

Arie didn’t look at Dean. She kept her eyes glued to the sheet in her hand. “You can replace the house but that still doesn’t change the fact that it’s never going to be the same. I’m never going to be the same, okay? That...house…” She had to close her eyes to keep from crying. The house on top of the hysterectomy was too much. Too much of what made Arie, Arie was gone. Ripped away. “I want to go home.” 

“Well, I want you too, Ar, but I don’t think that the doctor is gonna want you to leave yet. You just had major surgery. Without the pain meds you were in really bad shape. Please don’t be mad, baby. I did what I thought would help you, what I thought would be good for you. I even hoped that you’d like it better than the other house. There’s a herb garden in the kitchen window. I had ‘em put it in like that just for you. And Bobby...well there are enough pentacles and devil’s traps in that house that there is nothin’ evil getting into that place no matter how hard it tried. It’s really pretty inside. And the baby’s room is the same as what you picked out. They took pictures when they moved it out so that it can be put back in the same way. You won’t have to worry or do anything. It’s still your house, baby. Brenna made sure the land was happy and your magic was there. I wouldn’t get rid of that.” He left the _on purpose_ part off the sentence. 

“I’m not staying in this room another minute. Either you get Doc Michaels in here or I’m rippin’ this IV out and walking out that door.” Arie looked at Dean without blinking. Her pupils were ringed with flames and she had a death grip on the railing so tight her knuckles cracked. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Alright, I’ll get him. The house isn’t ready yet. Not totally. So I guess you’ll have to go to the Alpha suite. But I’ll get him.” He pulled up to his full height and made his way around the end of the bed, toward the door and out. 

Reaching Doc Michaels office he knocked hard. “Doc Arie needs you. It’s kind of an emergency.” 

Gordon looked up at Dean and dropped his pen on the desk. “What’s wrong?” He stood up and hurried around his desk and out into the hall. 

Dean jogged alongside the doctor as they hurried back to Arie’s room. “She’s trying to rip her IV out and refuses to stay in bed. She doesn’t want to be down here anymore. I can’t say that I blame her but…”

Gordon hit the doors with both hands making them slam open and hit the opposite walls. “The hell are you doing?” He yelled as he stalked over to Arie and reached for her hand and checked the IV needle. 

Arie pulled her hand away and looked at Gordon like he’d just grown a second head. “I want out of here. I want to go home. Oh, but wait, I can’t because someone demolished it! So I guess that leaves me with the Alpha suite.” She looked down at her hand and back up to Gordon. “Get this thing out of my hand or I’ll rip it out. I’m not bullshiting. You’ve known me long enough to tell the difference, Doc.” 

“If the Alpha suite is okay with you, I’ll stay somewhere else. She’s pissed off at me because I tore down the house she was attacked in and built her a new one.” He murmured low where only Doc Michaels would hear him. “She hasn’t even held our son yet. It’s like she doesn’t want anything to do with him. I’m...I guess it’s my fault.” Dean threw up his hands and turned and walked out. 

“Dean Winchester get your ass back here right now!” He kept his eyes on Arie and waited. 

Dean turned but didn’t come all the way back in. A muscle twitched as he ground his teeth hard enough to grind them down. “What?” 

Gordon took a half step back from Arie and pointed to the bed. “Get your skinny ass back in that bed or I swear Arie, I’ll knock you out until you’re fully healed.” When she didn’t move, he leaned in and smiled slowly. “Try me.” He waited until she was completely back on the bed and under the blanket before he turned on Dean. 

“You don’t walk away from this. No one is leaving this room until you two figure this out.” He stepped back until he was standing at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Let me get things rolling. Arie you’re pissed because of what Dean did to the house and everything that happened afterwards. I get it. I’d be pissed too but he had his reasons and they were damn good ones.” He held his hand up when she opened her mouth. “Nope. Not yet. You just listen. I know you feel cheated and empty because of the hysterectomy but you have a beautiful son who is healthy and a husband who damn near ate me alive because I made him leave room after you asked him not too. So you have a lot to be thankful for. It’s going to take some time but do _not_ push that man away or you will regret it for the rest of your life.” 

He turned his head to Dean and pointed at him. “You need to chill. I get you’re upset about what happened in the OR, and knowing you, feeling a bit guilty. It happened, it’s over. She’s upset over it and it’s going to take some time for her to deal with it but you have got to stop hiding shit from her. It was supposed to be a surprise. I know but damn it, buy her a horse for a surprise not tear down her house. I am too old to be playing referee.” 

Gordon glared at both of them before shaking his head and walking toward the door. “Arie, you’re not leaving his room until you’re healed. End of that discussion. I’ll be in my office because you two have a few things to discuss.” He pushed the door open slowly and walked out into the hall. 

Dean stared down at his feet as Gordon left the room. He slowly lifted his head and looked toward Arie. “I dunno what you want me to do.” It was all he could think so say, his voice detached and his face void of emotion. 

Arie looked at the blanket and slowly used the palm of her hand to smooth out the wrinkles over her lap and stomach. “Is he right? About you feeling guilty for...this?” She let her hand hover over where the bandage was. 

Dean shrugged. “I tried to bring you back like I did with the nightmare but it didn’t work. I...there was nothin’ I could do. I wanted to...well honestly I wanted to snap Gordon’s neck for telling me to get out. Especially when I promised you I wouldn’t leave. After not being able to fix it, I at least wanted to be able to do that but…” He shifted his weight. “Look I’m sorry. I can’t put the house back and I can’t put...that back. I tried to do something for you, something that would make you happy and after nearly losing you over a damn nightmare I...I guess I thought that even if you were mad at least you wouldn’t be scared.”

Arie wiped the tears from her cheeks and huffed quietly. “I’m a witch and the co-alpha of the largest Lycan pack in the US and the frosting on the cake is that I’m married to Dean Winchester. I’m always going to be scared. A new house isn’t going to change that. Knowing the bastard that did this to me is dead...that helps some. You can’t fix everything Dean. Some things have to be worked out on their own. I’ll still have nightmares in the new house and if not great I would really like to not have any but if they do at least I know you’ll be there to keep me safe. That is all I need.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. “I know,” he responded softly. “I said I’m sorry. I’m the colossal dumbass Brenna said I was. I don’t know what else you want me to say.” 

Arie looked over at Dean and held her hand out to him. “Just...say you love me and you forgive me for chasing you away earlier.” 

Dean crossed the distance to her bedside, but he didn’t sit down. “I’ve told you I love you every minute of every day that you’ve been down here.” 

When he didn’t take her hand. she slowly lowered it to her side and nodded. “I wasn’t awake the whole time but...okay.” Reaching up with one hand, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. “Where’s Nate?” 

“He’s with Naythin. They get along pretty good. I think Naythin might steal him if we’re not careful.” A smile pulled at his lips at the memory of leaving the two of them together and how thrilled Naythin was to have the time with Nate. 

“Oh.” Arie started making small braids in the ends of her hair. “I just thought...I’d like to see him.” 

Dean couldn’t help but look slightly surprised. “Oh. I’ll uh, I can go get him...” 

“Okay. I’ll, you know. Wait here.” She tried to smile but failed miserably. 

Dean didn’t even try to smile or fake it. “I’m sorry you have to stay here.” He turned and headed to and out the door. It was sad, but he was damn glad to be out of her room. She’d been a helluva lot more pissed than he had ever imagined. If he had a time machine he’d change things back. But he didn’t. 

He took the stairs two at a time and hurried into Arie’s study. “Hey,” he murmured as he entered, “How’d he like four wheelin’?” he inquired with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin looked up at Dean and grinned. “Aww you know, bugs in his gums and mud in his...well he doesn’t have any hair yet. The little Q-ball, but you get the picture. You don’t look so hot.” 

“Yeah well, you try getting reamed, and then reamed for apologizing for what you did, even though it was done out of the goodness of your heart. Then get reamed one more time, just to make sure. Then for small talk, get reamed but with a light heartedness to their tone. Yeah, that’s pretty much what I just lived through. I was starting to miss Hell.” he flopped down on the floor next to Nate’s diaper bag fulla toys. “Oh and Arie finally decided that she wants to see Nate. I figure you can take him. Give me a little break from all the reaming. She’ll probably tell you a bunch to say to me when you get back so good luck.” 

Naythin squirmed on the floor as he listened to Dean. “Damn. After all that and you still have some ass left. That’s great she wants to see Nate but...uh-uh. My babysitting is over. I love ya man, but I’m not gettin’ in the middle of this one.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin. “Some friend you are.” He huffed. “God, I wish Sam was here. I’d trick him into takin’ him down there.” He chuckled. “I don’t wanna go back to hell,” he whined and let himself fall over onto the floor. “You could shoot me and put me outta my misery.” 

Naythin reached over and patted Dean on the leg. “It’ll be okay. It’s Arie. It is a well known fact that she can not stay mad at you for very long. So much as gone on...it just piled up and something had to give. You just happened to be at the bottom of the hill when it blew.” 

“Awesome,” Dean drawled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and pulled himself upright and reached for Nate. “Come on, let’s go visit the wicked witch. Oh, did I say that out loud?” He smirked at Naythin. “Dude, I can’t say anything like that there. I gotta blow off some steam somewhere.” 

“You’re a brave man. You wanna blow off some steam? Go workout or run until your legs fall off. Sayin’ shit like that will get you castrated.” Naythin stood up and replaced the cushions back on the couch. “You guys’ll be fine. She lays eyes on Nate and everything’ll be forgiven.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” He pressed his lips into a thin line as he worked on gathering Nate’s things and then lifting Nate up into his arms. He shouldered the diaper bag strap and clapped Naythin on the back. “Thanks for watchin’ him for me. I’d hoped this would have gone a helluva lot better than it did. New rule, no more surprises for Arie.” He walked out of the office and down the hall with Nate’s head tucked under his chin and Nate’s chest against his shoulder. He descended the stairs and walked toward Arie’s room. Reaching the door he knocked rather than just going inside, glancing back at the guards he shook his head. “Don’t even say it.” 

Arie’s head snapped up when she heard the soft knock. “Come in?” She couldn’t think of anyone that would feel the need to knock, the nurses, Doc Michaels and anyone else just walked right in. 

At Arie’s invitation to enter, Dean pushed the door open with one hand. Walking into the room he walked to the bassinet and let the diaper bag sit in it before walking over to Arie’s bedside. “You wanted to see him.” 

When Dean walked in the room and Arie saw the small bundle he was carrying her heart started to race and her palms got clammy. She rubbed them on the blanket a few times and stopped when Dean walked over to the bed. “Yeah. Can I hold him?” 

Dean’s grip tightened on Nate for a second before he nodded and handed him off to Arie. He tried to make sure that the blanket stayed over him, but Nate was too busy squirming for that to happen. 

Arie held out her arms and waited as Dean got Nate settled before pulling him in close. She looked at his face, his eyes, little nose and his chin. She smiled when she saw the tiny little dimple just like Dean had. Lifting her hand, she held out her pinkie and froze when Nate grabbed hold of it and squeezed. “You’ve got a heck of a grip, little man.” Using her other hand, she reached up to move the blanket away from his head so she could get a better look at him. “You’re just a little guy, huh? Don’t you worry, you’ll grow up to be big and strong just like your Daddy. He was kinda scrawny when he was little. I’ve seen the pictures. I wouldn’t lie.” 

As he watched Arie with Nate, some of the walls he’d thrown up began to slowly fall away. He grabbed a chair, one that he hadn’t noticed before, and pulled it close to the side of Arie’s bed and leaned on the railing to watch her with him. “He’s got long Kermit legs like his uncle Sammy.” He grinned as he pulled at the bottom of the blanket to show Arie. 

Arie looked over at Dean and glanced down to where he’d pulled the blanket free and Nate’s feet and legs started movin’ a mile a minute. “He’s wasn’t kidding, huh? You get to be as tall as your Uncle Sammy and you can kick your Daddy’s ass when he picks on me. I need the backup kid so you gotta help yer Mommy out, okay?” Arie reached up to Nate’s face and gently brushed her fingers along his cheek and down to his chin. “You know what? Your middle name is Sam after your Uncle Sammy. He was a pretty great guy and when you’re bigger we’re gonna tell you all about him. Yes, we are because he saved your Daddy, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. Scouts honor.” Arie smiled when Nate yawned and she couldn’t help but yawn as well. “You need a nap after all your visiting?” 

Dean couldn’t decide which one of them to watch, so his eyes ping ponged back and forth between the two, a wide smile on his face. And when Arie mentioned Sam he had to blink a couple times to keep the tears back. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close as he half stood, leaning over the side of the bed. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

Arie leaned into Dean and sighed slowly. “I love you too. It’s not your fault. I know you meant well.” She turned her face toward him and kissed his cheek before looking back down at the baby. “So much happened and…” Arie leaned forward to wipe the tears from her eyes so she didn’t have to break the hold Nate had on her finger. “I don’t care about not bein’ able to have any more kids. I’ve got Nate and you and that’s all I need.” 

Dean nodded and he kissed the tear from her cheek, his smile grew as he sat back down. “I uh, do know yer secret though.” He winked at her. “It’s okay. But yeah...little birdie helped me figure it out.” 

“What secret?” She looked down at Nate when he started to squirm and started bouncing him gently. 

“When you told me way back after we first met that you couldn’t have babies.” He quirked a brow, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. He nodded toward Nate. “Uh huh, sure.” 

Arie slowly raised her head and looked back at Dean. Her eyebrows were bunched together as she tried to remember what he was talking about. When it hit her, her eyes got really big. “Oh. Damn it.” Arie quickly looked down at Nate and tried to cover his little ear with her fingers. “Sorry, kid. You better get used to that in this house.” Arie looked back at Dean and smiled sheepishly. “Technically, at that time I couldn’t get pregnant because of a tea that I used to make. It stopped me from having a period so I really didn’t _lie_. I uhhh did stop making it after...that night.” 

Dean continued to smirk at her. “You realize that back then I would have had a heart attack if you’d wound up pregnant, right?” He chuckled and shook his head and turned his attention back to Nate, running his finger around and around Nate’s mouth making the baby chase it with his mouth wide open. He suddenly pulled his finger back and looked at Arie. “Uh, you can’t breast feed on morphine, can you?” 

“I hadn’t thought it through very well I guess.” She watched the baby try and get Dean’s finger and shook her head. “Not unless you want him to see the walls breath and hear colors. He’s gonna be a bottle baby. It’ll be easier all around.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Well I gave Naythin a bottle in the diaper bag but I dunno if he ever fed Nate. Naythin took him four wheelin’. Tomorrow I figure I’ll let Hawk get him set up in one of his nests so he can teach Nate to shoot things.” He pulled from his chair and walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out a mostly full bottle and carried it back to Arie. 

“Did you go four wheelin’? By next week you can run the pack and Mommy and Daddy can retire. Sound like a plan? No?” Arie reached for the bottle and brought it down to Nate’s mouth. She chuckled when he grabbed hold of it and started sucking on the nipple. “Yep. You have your Daddy’s appetite. We’re gonna have to buy another fridge to keep food in the house.” 

Dean chuckled and looked back at Arie. He lifted a hand and pointed down at her breasts. “Well if he’s not gonna use those, can I? I have no qualms about seeing walls breath or hearing colors.” 

Gordon cleared his throat loudly as he stood just inside the door. “I can come back if I’m interrupting.” 

Dean looked at Arie and lifted his brows. When she didn’t say there was a problem with it he lifted a hand and waved the doctor inside. 

Gordon walked over with a file in his hand and set it on the table by Arie’s bed. He glanced first at Arie then at Dean before pulling out a birth certificate and a pen. “I need to get this filled out and filed.” He handed Dean the file and leaned on the table. “I need you to spell Arie’s maiden name for me.” 

“T - a - m - a - r - e - i - n.” Dean looked at Arie and stuck his tongue out. He’d always been bad with her maiden name. He’d finally gotten the pronunciation right just before his Dad had called him away. 

Arie rolled her eyes and smiled. “Don’t get cocky. It took you how long to finally get it and oh look we’re married now so you’re off the hook.” 

Gordon filled out the parts of the certificate he knew. “Father's last name, Winchester. Middle name...n/a.” He reached for the file Dean had and took a small piece of paper out of it. “Let’s see….time of birth...here it is. 10:41 a.m.” Standing up, he held out a pen to Dean. “You have to sign the birth certificate.” 

Dean stared at the time that Gordon had put down like it itself were a ghost. Or like normal people would look if it itself were a ghost. Be blinked a couple times and shook himself out of it. He saw both the doctor and Arie looking at him funny. “Sorry, that’s just...it’s the same time that my Dad died...when he sold his soul to save me.” He turned his attention back to filling out the paperwork and signed his name. He looked up at Arie. “Did you already tell them Nate’s full name?” 

Arie held Nate just a little closer when Dean said that his time of birth was the same time that John had died. “Uhh no. I didn’t say anything.” She looked at Gordon for some kind of help. 

Gordon looked at Arie and back to Dean slowly taking the file from him. “It’s a little interesting that at one time a life ended and at the same time one started. Sounds like a good thing to me.” 

“Yeah and some people who believe in reincarnation think that it’s the transference of a soul from one body to another.” He looked up at Arie. “I know things.” He shrugged. 

Arie looked down at Nate. Really looked at him. She hadn’t seen any photo’s of John when he was young so she didn’t have anything to go off of. She looked up at Dean and back down at Nate. “Do you think that’s true?” 

Gordon stood back and listened. This was way over his pay grade. “Was there something about his name, Dean? You’d asked Arie if she told me his full name.” Changing the subject. 

Dean frowned at Arie’s question and shook his head. “Naw, I don’t believe in that crap.” He turned his attention to Gordon. “Oh, yeah...his full name is Nathaniel Sam Winchester.”

Gordon wrote the name in and handed the paper to Arie to sign. “Okay. That does it.” He looked down at Arie and smiled before turning to leave the room. “Oh one more thing. While you two are still here I want you to let the nurses take care of Nate during the night. You’ll be home with him soon enough and you’ll need all the sleep you can get.” He looked at Dean and arched an eyebrow and looked over the top rim of his glasses at him. “That means _all_ night, Dean.” He nodded and left the room. 

Arie looked over at Dean and frowned. “What did he mean by that?” 

Dean shrugged. “He asked me how much sleep I got the other night, I told him three or four hours which, as you know, is about average for me, but Doc didn’t think that was a good average. I told him everything I do in the night. Check the traps, look outside. Walk outside and sniff the air. Come back in, check the salt lines, make sure all the hex bags are where they belong. You know, the usual. When I told him that I do that at least three times a night he wasn’t really thrilled by the idea. He told me to sleep more or he’d tell you. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that you already knew.” 

Arie set the empty bottle on the table and put Nate up on her shoulder to burp him. “I knew you got up at night but three times? Yeah, you need to get more sleep, babe. I’ve always said that about you. Maybe now that someone else has said it you’ll do it.” 

“That stuff needs to be done, to keep you safe, our son safe. Hell, the pack safe. When we stay here I actually go into the office and watch monitors and go outside to look around the yard before coming back in. I just...I know you have all this high tech equipment here, Ar. But it’s not me. _I_ need to know that you… _all_ of you, are safe. Like he said, I have my family, you, me, Nate, Cas, Naythin and Bobby and then I have this whole other family, this extended family, the pack and I have to do the job of a dozen hunters and protect all of you. Sleep is a luxury I can’t afford.” 

“And while you’re out wandering around what if something happens? I’m not saying don’t do it because that’s not going to happen. I’m just saying not so often. That’s all. I don’t like rolling over at night and you’re not there.” 

“Well, in the new house, it’ll be easier on me. Do...do you wanna see a picture of the kitchen faucet Bobby made you?” 

Arie looked back at Nate and saw he’d fallen asleep. “Wow. I hope you’re this easy for the next eighteen years.” She lowered him gently and laid him on his back between her legs and moved them closer so he wouldn’t roll around. Arie nodded and smiled. “Sure. I’d love to.” 

Dean pulled out his cell and fiddled with it for a minute until he got the right picture to come up and leaned in toward Arie. “See, the stainless steel has a pentacle engraved right into it. And the front drive, there are devils traps under the gravel of the driveway. The front porch has a huge one that covers the entire porch. There’s a few other things here and there. But Bobby started with the foundations, blessed them, put every talisman we know of down there to make the place safe. Then Brenna came over to give it her little dash of do right...So…” He shrugged. 

“Bobby made this?” Arie reached out a finger to touch the faucet in the photo. The pentacle was hand carved into the metal and that made it all that more special to her and added more power to the protection magick. 

“What did I make?” Bobby let the door close behind him, dropped a small duffel bag on the floor. 

Dean’s lips parted to respond to Arie’s question when he was interrupted before he could utter a word by none other than the very man they’d been talking about. Dean smiled wide and stood to his feet. Crossing the distance between himself and the elder hunter, Dean hugged him tight. He clapped Bobby on the shoulder as he pulled away and nodded toward the man of the hour as he blew bubbles and wiggled in his mother’s arms. “Bobby, this,” he crossed the distance between himself and Arie and reached for Nate with raised brows, as if to ask whether or not it was okay. He picked the little guy up and hugged him close as he turned back around to face Bobby, closing the gap between them as he spoke. “Is Nathaniel Sam Winchester. Or Nate for short. Nate, this is yer Grandpa Bobby.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Bobby wiped a hand across his mouth and proceeded to rub his palms on the back of his jeans. He smiled down at the baby, lifted his hand and gently tickled Nate’s chin. “Well.” He looked past Dean at Arie then up at Dean, the smile on his face growing. “Ya did good. That’s a good lookin’ boy ya got there.” Bobby blinked a few times and turned his back on the family, crossed the room to where the changing table was and pulled out the handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped it over his eyes quickly before turning back around. “Everythin’ okay at the house? Anymore problems?” 

Dean shook his head. “Construction's good now. Heard it wouldn’t be too much longer before she’s up and ready to be lived in.” Dean glanced at Arie then looked back at Bobby. “You wanna hold him?” 

Bobby held up his hands and backed away a couple steps. “I’ll break him. Wait till he’s bigger than a sack a potatoes then we’ll discuss me holdin’ ‘im.” 

Arie leaned forward as much as the pain in her abdomen would allow. “Uhhh what problems?” She looked at Bobby and reached for Dean’s shirt giving it a gentle tug. 

Dean looked down at Arie and shook his head. “The stuff Brenna fixed. Just...y’know, calming the land down so it’d stop tryin’ to break people.” He looked back at Bobby and widened his eyes and gave a nearly nonexistent jerk of his head in Arie’s direction. 

“Break. People?” Arie pulled back a little and looked at Dean with a small smile on her face. “The farm attacked people?” 

Bobby stepped forward to the side of Arie’s bed. “What Dean’s trying to say is that the land wasn’t thrilled with the remodeling and got a little testy. Brenna came to calm it down since she trained you it recognized her and it seems to be fine now.” 

Dean shifted Nate to one arm and pointed at Bobby in short quick jabs of his index finger from where he stood a few feet away from the man. “Yeah, what he said.” 

“Uh huh.” Arie looked between the two men and shook her head. “Do me a favor? No more remodeling?” She rolled her eyes and picked up Dean’s phone from her lap. “Bobby...this is wonderful. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Bobby looked away quickly and waved a hand at Arie. “It’s nuthin’. If it’ll keep this one safe I’ll do whatever I can.” He pointed to Nate and smiled. 

“Uh huh, I see how it is. Just because he’s cuter, chubbier and can’t talk back, I get forgotten about.” Dean huffed exaggeratedly. He looked over at Arie with a smile and a wink. “Actually Bobby nearly got himself killed tryin’ to save me from that damn bitch Meg and her demon henchmen.” 

Arie looked up from the photo on the phone and glared at Dean. “Can we not discuss demons and _henchmen_ around the baby? At least wait until he can walk.” 

Bobby tried to hide his smile and coughed a few times as he looked at Dean from under the bill of his cap. “She’s got a point.” 

Dean gave a slow shake of his head. “Not really. Sam was only six months old when…” He let his words trail off and turned his attention to his son as if trying to pretend that he hadn’t just begun to stumble down that dark road. “Tell Mommy that I’m gonna teach you how to make salt rings, and how to sprinkle it along the base of the windows. We’ll keep Mommy safe, huh?” 

Arie and Bobby shared a look as Dean quickly changed the subject. “I’m gonna head over to the house and see how things are goin’.” He leaned in close to Nate and ran a finger down his cheek. “You, ya little bugger, keep yer parents in line.” He looked up at Arie and winked. Clapping Dean on the shoulder, he headed for the door picking up the duffel bag on his way out. 

Arie reached up with her hand and rubbed it along the small of Dean’s back. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded and slowly sat back down next to Arie’s bed. “I’ve been thinkin’...I mean, I know that Nate’s not technically human so he’s likely protected in a way but...I’m a little nervous about him being left alone in his nursery. By himself. With no one there to make sure…” _that he doesn’t have any demonic night time visitors_. “Uh, that he’s…” He shrugged a shoulder. “That he’s okay.” 

“We can have him sleep in the bedroom with us for a while. Until he outgrows the bassinet at least.” Arie reached over and stroked the top of the baby’s head with her fingertips. 

Dean sighed softly and nodded. “Yeah, that’d be good.” He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the infant’s head before lifting his eyes to Arie. “You wanna…” He offered the baby to her. It wasn’t like she’d had a whole lot of time with him yet, and Dean knew that unless she asked or he realized how much of the baby’s time he was taking up from time to time, little Nate wouldn’t ever get to know his Mommy. 

“Of course.” Arie turned slightly so she was facing Dean. “C’mere little man.” Once Nate was settled in her arms, she leaned back against the pillows. “How much longer before the house is ready?” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in the rocker. “It was supposed to be already done and waiting for us by the time you were released from the clinic. The plan was to not tell you until we pulled into the driveway.” He sighed. “Now, because we had to get Brenna to tell the ground to shape up and stop whining, it’s been delayed about two weeks.” 

“It’ll still be a surprise. I haven’t seen the house. It’s not like I can hack into the security feeds.” Arie looked down at the baby, tugging his hat back down near his ears. “Can you handle stayin’ here for a couple more weeks? Maybe if Mommy asks nicely that ole mean Doc Michaels will let us go upstairs to our room. Would you like that? Yeah? You gotta lay on the charm...make those cute baby noises...the whole nine yards.” 

Dean’s brow quirked. Well now that she’d mentioned it. His attention went suspiciously to her laptop. Uh huh, sure you can’t. But he left the words unsaid, turning his attention back to his prior thoughts, the idea that had been running through his head for quite some time now. “You uh, you need to get the anti-possession symbol tattoo,” he mused, his gaze staring off at nothing in particular. 

Arie looked up quickly and frowned. “Umm yeah. Sure. Of course. Once Doc gives me the all clear we can go into town and get it done.” 

Dean nodded. “Good.” He blinked a couple of times and pulled himself out of his memories, away from the image of his mother burning on the ceiling of Sam’s nursery. Turning his attention back to Arie he allowed his tongue to dart out, licking across his lips. “Um. I’m gonna suggest something, but don’t freak out and no I haven’t done anything. I wouldn’t. Not without your agreement. Hell, I don’t even know if Cas could do it but...If he can, I think hiding Nate from demons would be a damn good idea.” 

Arie’s hold on the baby tightened as she looked at Dean. “What do you mean _hide him_ from demons and how.” She knew Dean had the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and the symbols on his ribs that Cas had done to keep other angels from finding him, but hiding their son from demons worried her. The idea was fine, but how it would be done worried her. 

“Sigils, like mine. On his ribs. The biggest issue is that I don’t know if Cas could pull it off. I mean, I’m not really sure if there’s...I dunno, Bat-Cloaking Badges for demons in Enochian or not. Course if there were you’d think that Cas would have tossed those in there with the angel ones that he seared into mine and Sammy’s ribs...but it _is_ Cas so who knows…” He shrugged. 

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think? I don’t like the idea of anyone...not even Cas carving anything into our son’s ribs.” Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. Not anytime soon anyway. 

Dean nodded, he knew exactly where she was coming from. It’s not like he was excited about the idea. He hadn’t even really been all that thrilled when Cas had had done it to him and Sam. “Okay. But...just think about it. I don’t like it either. But if it could keep Nate safe. Maybe forever...at least from demons, it...it might be worth it. So just think about it, okay? Like I said, I don’t even know if Cas could do it or not, so it might not even be an option anyway.” 

“I’ll think about it. As an absolute last resort...maybe. I’d much rather tattoo the anti-possession mark on him before carving up his ribs. I’ll do it myself so we can by-pass the 18 and older law.” Arie settled Nate onto one arm so she could push herself up higher on the bed. The sharp pull on the row of stitches reminding her to not push it. “Can you take him?” 

Dean nodded and reached for his son. He grinned proudly, lovingly, as he pulled Nate into his arms. “Hey, buddy.” He looked up at Arie. “Pain gettin’ bad again?” He glanced at the IV and back to Arie again. 

_Yes_. “No, it’s not too bad. Just a little tired.” Arie smiled, grit her teeth and laid back against the pillows. 

Dean nodded and pulled to his feet. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Arie’s lips briefly before pulling back just enough to be able to look her in the eye. “Wan’ me to see if they can crank up the pain meds?” 

Pulling her legs up to keep the stitches from pulling as much, Arie sighed and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I think so.” She hated to admit it...to anyone, but trying to push the pain away just wasn’t working anymore. 

Dean nodded and slid a hand down Arie’s leg. “I’ll take this one for a walk and tell the doc on my way, okay? Give you a little peace and quiet.” He smiled down at her. “Love you.” He winked. 

Peace and quiet. She’d had enough peace and quiet to last her a lifetime. “Okay. Love you too...both of you.” Arie looked at her laptop on the table for a minute before pushing the table just out of her reach. Work could wait. 

Dean smiled and gave a nod and started to head out the door only to pause at it and turn around, tipping Nate so he was somewhat upright and Arie could see him. “We love you too, Mommy.” Dean made his voice high-pitched and baby sounding. He grinned a little wider after that and turned, hurrying out of the room. He walked down to Gordon’s office and knocked on the door. “Hey, Doc,” Dean called. 

Gordon closed the file cabinet and walked back to his desk to pick up another stack. “C’mon in, Dean. It’s open.” He walked back to the file cabinet, pulled open a drawer and started placing the files from the stack where they belonged. 

Dean reached for the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open as he stepped just inside the door. “Hey uh, Ar’s hurtin’. She’d been tryin’ to deny it, but it’s gettin’ bad enough that she actually told me, so…”

Gordon set the file in his hand back on the stack and closed the drawer until it clicked. “Really? I’ll have Nettie go in and raise the dose.” He looked at Nate in Dean’s arms and grinned. “You keep carryin’ him around like that he’s never going to let you put him down.” 

Dean chuckled as he looked down at Nate. “I don’t think we have much say in the matter. If we’re not holding him everyone else in the house is.” He looked up at Doc, grinning wide. “I don’t know, what with everything that happened, if I ever thanked you.” He shuffled Nate around and held out a hand for Gordon to shake. “You gave me my family back. I can’t...I have no idea how to repay that but...if you ever need anything, just say it.” 

Gordon stepped forward and shook Dean’s hand. “No thanks necessary. It’s what I do. You just take care of our young prince and that’ll be thanks enough. Though when it comes time for his immunizations...he’s not going to like me so much.” Walking back to his desk, Gordon turned and leaned against it, resting his palms on the desk top. “I hate to ruin the moment as it were and I know it’s still a few years away but...when he turns ten we’ll start monitoring his testosterone levels. Once a month you’ll have to bring him in for a blood test. Now, between now and then we could come up with something so that’s not necessary but right now...the blood test is our best bet.” 

Dean’s hand fell away when Gordon released it and he nodded, his nostrils flaring as he drew in a breath and blew it out through his mouth in an effort to keep calm. “Yeah. I know. I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t scared. I am. After meetin’ Aaron...that poor kid...I don’t know what I’d do if it happened to Nate.” He held up a hand. “Love him obviously. But...how much he’d be robbed of. It would just break me inside. Y’know?” 

“You’re not the first parent to think that and you won’t be the last but what happened to Aaron hasn’t repeated itself. Once we identify the spike, he’ll be brought to the pack house and watched. The blood tests will increase to weekly and then daily until he shifts.” Gordon didn’t want to add to Dean’s fears or anxiety by discussing the issue now but he needed to know what they’d be in for later on down the road. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, well we’ll deal with that when it happens, right?” He tried for a smile. “I’m uh, gonna take this wild man upstairs, give Arie some peace while she rests and waits for the pain meds to kick in.” 

“Sounds good. Let me know if you have any other questions. I’ll have Nettie go in and adjust Arie’s pain meds.” He turned and walked around his desk to call the nurse and discuss a dose change. 

“Okay, thanks, Doc.” Dean turned and headed for the stairwell, his attention lowered to the baby in his arms. His son. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to get use to that idea. He had a son. He hugged Nate to him as he climbed the stairs. Reaching the main floor, he headed down the hall and paused at the security room. He punched in his access code and opened the door. He’d gotten pretty good doing things one handed just in the short time he’d had to get use to it. He used his back to keep the door open as he walked in, making sure not to let the door smack against Nate and kicked it closed once he was inside. 

“So what’s everyone up to? Since you’ve all been left to your own devices,” he added with a slight smirk. 

Will looked up from the computer and grinned wide. “Well, lookie here. It’s the newest member of the team.” He stood up and walked over to Dean and smiled down at the baby. “How’s he doin’?” 

“He’s doin’ good actually. And thankfully so is Arie,” Dean responded, smiling down at Nate. “Say, hi, Nate. Tell Will, say hiiii.” 

Will looked up at Dean slowly and pulled back a little, his grin getting steadily bigger. “Wow. Super Beast has a soft side. Who knew?” He ducked his shoulders and side stepped back behind the desk he’d been sitting at. 

Dean’s eyes snapped up from his son and narrowed on Will. “For him. That’s it. I’ll still kick yer ass.” He hid the smirk that toyed at the corners of his lips. 

Will saluted and sat down at his desk. “Everything’s goin’ good. It’s been real quiet. Everybody is reporting a whole lot of nuthin’ all over the territory since you smoked all those vamps. It’s like everybody is suddenly on their best behavior.” 

Dean’s lips pressed tightly together and he turned and leered at the monitors. “Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of,” he mumbled to himself. “How’s the house comin’ along? Have we heard a completion day yet? And has anyone seen Bobby or is he still over there? And where’s Naythin?” He knew from years of dealing with this shit that this was what was known as the calm before the storm. Other oogily boogily’s had heard about what he’d done to the nest. And God forbid, they’d heard about Nate. He wanted Bobby to come back so that between the two of them there’s be so many things to ward off evil around this place that you couldn’t walk without stepping on one of them. Naythin could help him if Bobby was tied up, but Bobby was better. Hell, the man knew things, a helluva lot of things, that even he didn’t. 

“Blake called and said they’d be done in ten days. He’s got crews working 24/7. Bobby was at the house but he left not too long ago. Said some guy named Rufus called and needed some help with something. Who the hell names their kid Rufus?” Will rolled his eyes and pointed to the calendar on the wall. “Naythin’s got the day off. Last I heard he was walkin’ the wall. Hell of a way to spend yer day off.” 

Dean quirked a brow and wondered if maybe Naythin was pacing because his wolf had detected the same thing that the hunter in him had him in knots over. “Uh huh. Uh..” Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to remember what had been said and put into words what he needed to know without anyone else noticing that he was a little nervous. His forehead was creased and his eyes squinted into mere slits by the time he’d looked at the monitors and back to Will. “Did anyone say what Rufus needed him for? See if you can locate Na…” He shook his head. “Never mind, I’ll go find him myself. You guys keep your eyes peeled, I mean it. Remember, it was in the calm that the Titanic hit the iceberg.” He headed for the door. 

“Whatever it was, Bobby left like something was chasin’ him.” He looked up at the monitors and slowly nodded. “No problem. I’ll pass it along.” Will opened up his email and sent out a group email to all the heads of security in the territory. 

Dean paused with his hand on the doorknob. “See if you can get any further intel on what was said between Bobby and Rufus. And uh, I put Bobby’s number on the wall over there by the house monitor, keep tryin’ his number. If you get him, you tell him that he needs to get his ass back here so he can take care of his grandson.” Dean tugged the door open and headed up the hall, searching for Naythin as he went. He was close to just walking through the house yelling the kid’s name, but there was no sense in causing panic. At least not until the reason for the panic rears its ugly head. 

Naythin closed the back door and headed for the fridge to get two more bottles of water. He’d walked down the west wall and had planned to tackle the east side next. Finding only one water bottle in the fridge, he tucked it in his back pocket and pushed the kitchen door open to go to the billiards room and get another bottle there. As he turned the corner and walked into the main hall he saw Dean heading up the stairs. “Hey, Winchester! How come yer not down in the clinic with yer wife?” 

Dean stopped mid-step and looked back over his shoulder before turning and heading back down the stairs. “Because she’s sleeping.” He answered as he closed the distance between them. “Okay, so spill,” he urged. “And don’t play dumb. There’s somethin’ out there and I wanna know what you know about it. Bobby took off outta here like hellhounds were on his ass. Rufus called, and when Rufus calls, all hell’s usually breakin’ loose. So spill. Now.” 

Naythin watched Dean stalk towards him and took a step back. “Easy.” He looked down at Nate and tickled the baby’s chin with his fingers. “Tell Daddy to take a valium.” Looking back up at Dean, Naythin rolled his shoulders. “I’m just antsy and the walls haven't been walked since the whole hellhound thing. It’s easier to do on my day off because no one’s constantly calling me.” 

“Antsy,” Dean echoed pointedly. “So what gives? And don’t tell me that yer just out for a Sunday stroll, because yer antsy.” He reached into his pocket while he waited for Naythin to make up a nice sugar-coated response, and scrolled through his list of contacts, stopping at Bobby’s name. He pressed the call button and the speaker. “Whenever yer ready to speak, I’m good. Bobby prob’ly won’t answer anyway if Rufus has him ass deep in demonic sludge, so feel free to take yer time.” 

“Look. I don’t know what to tell ya. I just...I don’t know. Had to get out of the house and walk the walls. Not run...just walk the length of ‘em and check ‘em over. That’s it. When I did the one side and tried calling it a day...I couldn’t relax.” Naythin pulled the water bottle from his back pocket, twisted off the top and took a drink. 

Bobby pulled over to the side of the road and dug his phone out the duffel bag on the seat next to him. “What?!” 

Dean held up a finger, of the hand that held the phone, to get Naythin to hold that thought as he responded to Bobby’s answer. “Hey, it’s me. What the hell’s up Rufus’ ass? What’s goin’ on? And don’t tell me nothin’, I got guys sayin’ that you took off like hellhounds were nippin’ at yer heels.” 

Bobby put the truck in park and leaned back against the seat. “Acheri. Rufus is up in Minnesota and he’s up to his armpits in ‘em which is damn odd because they don’t usually...pack up. He already took out three.” 

Dean nodded and swore under his breath. “Yeah, and things here are quiet. _Too_ damn quiet. Somethin’ told somethin’, and on down the grapevine, about what I did, both the vamp nest and Nate.” 

“I don’t think this has anything to do with your pack, Dean. It’s out of yer territory. Don’t go lookin’ for problems that don’t exist. I’ll be back as soon as I get Rufus straightened out but, let me know if anythin’...pops up down there.” Bobby pulled out his map to make sure he was headed in the right direction. 

“Yeah, okay. Be careful.” Dean ended the call and looked back at Naythin and shook his head. “Ya know, Sam use to tell me that when it’s quiet, that’s when we should worry. I use to laugh it off...I just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for once.” He pursed his lips and turned his head, looking away before dropping his chin to his chest. He lifted his head, and met Naythin’s eyes with his own. “By the end of that same day, my brother was dead.” 

Naythin looked from Dean toward the kitchen and back. “You wanna go for a walk?” 

Dean quirked a brow and stared at Naythin like he’d grown antlers. “Um, yeah, sure.” He muttered. “I uh, I need to either get Nate a blanket for his head or hand him off to one of the nurses.” He paused a moment and scoffed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Who the hell was he kidding? “I’ll go grab a blanket.” 

Naythin smirked and rolled his eyes. “Man, you got it bad. I’ll wait out back.” He turned and jogged into the billiards room to grab a couple extra bottles of water and headed back to the kitchen to wait for Dean. 

“Bite me,” Dean grumbled. “Oh wait…” He grinned and nodded to Naythin’s words regarding meeting. He headed for the basement clinic, taking the stairs two at a time. He glanced over at Nate as he hit the ground floor and shook his head with a snort. The kid was out cold. “Man, we’re gonna have to work on those sleeping habits of yers. If you were a hunter you wouldn’t make it.” He chuckled under his breath and headed for Arie’s room. He didn’t bother to knock, just pushed against the door, slowly opening it. 

Arie looked up from the tablet that Nettie had left her and when she saw her boys she couldn’t help but smile. “Hey. How you guys doin’?” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile seeing Arie awake. “Hey, you.” He walked over and dropped a kiss on Arie’s lips. “Are you feelin’ any better?” 

Arie looked over at the Morphine pump and nodded. “My new best friend.” Looking up at Nate, her heart melted. “Poor little guy. You look like you’re on a mission, why don’t you leave him here. Nettie’s been keeping me company so if he needs changing or whatever I’ll have help.” 

Dean’s smile widened. Arie could always read him. To the point that sometimes it got him into trouble. “Yeah, that’d probably be best.” He passed Nate over to his mother. “I’m uh, Naythin and I are gonna walk the perimeter of the walls. Security says it’s dead quiet out there. And Bobby got called away by Rufus, uh a friend of...his, I guess, he was having some issues with a pack of Acheri, so… Uh, I know this sounds paranoid but, if Nate needs anything...make them do it where you can see them. Better yet, make them let you do it. Just….in case.” 

Arie took Nate and placed him on the blanket between her knees. “No. That doesn’t sound paranoid at all but...I’ll be careful.” Reaching for Dean’s shirt, Arie pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Slipping her tongue past his and letting him know just how much she’d missed him. Pulling away, she smiled up at him. “You be careful.” 

Dean let Arie pull him in close and moaned softly into her mouth as she kissed him, really kissed him. God he’d missed that. So much so in fact, he had to reach down with one hand and try to rearrange things so the zipper of his jeans wasn’t quite so uncomfortable where it pressed against his hard cock. “Yer a tease,” he accused with a smile as he slowly pulled away. He nodded to her and flashed her one of his best charming smiles. “It’s me.” He winked and headed for the door. “I have my cell with me...do you have yers?” 

Reaching under the blanket, Arie pulled out her cell and waved it at him. “Right here.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at her. “Awesome. Good girl.” He winked at her. “Take care yerself, and our boy. Hopefully this is just me being paranoid, unable to deal with an actual good day, but...In my life, they’re usually more like the calm before the storm.” He shrugged apologetically. “I’ll come back soon. Love you both.” With that, Dean hurried out of Arie’s room, because he knew that if he didn’t get the hell out of there now, he never would. He headed to the stairs and climbed them swiftly, walking out into the hall. He headed to the back door and pulled it open, stepping out into the sunlight.

Naythin got to his feet from the bench he’d been sitting on. “What were you doin’? Gettin’ laid?” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean as he walked over to him. 

Dean scoffed. “No, that would’ve took a couple hours. Why, did you wanna watch? Y’might learn somethin’.” 

“No thanks. I’ll pass.” Naythin shuddered and headed for the East wall. “West wall is fine. Access doors all locked with no sign of attempted forced entry. All motion sensors are working, cameras all functional.” 

Dean nodded distractedly, his attention on the sky, his head pivoting on his shoulders as he squinted at the sky. “Yeah, that’s good. Great.” He headed over to the wall and looked accusatorily at the grass. “Where’s the devil’s trap that should be here?” 

Naythin pulled his knife from its sheath and knelt down on one knee. Digging at the grass, he pulled up a portion of sod to reveal a piece of wood with paint on it. Looking up at Dean he let the sod fall back into place. “We moved them all underground.” Wiping off the blade on his tactical pants he stood up and replaced the knife if it’s sheath on his side. 

“How are we supposed to make sure they’re not broken if we can’t even see ‘em?” He looked up at the sky again. “I want one painted on the roof of the mansion. I want it to encompass every square inch of the roof. I don’t even want room for Tinkerbelle’s persqueeter to be able to sit on a section of unpainted roof.”

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze to the roof of the mansion. “The whole thing. That is gonna be a pain in the ass.” He put his hands on his hips and cock a hip. Looking back at Dean, he stepped in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face. “What’s goin’ on with you?” 

Dean pulled his head back and looked at Naythin like he’d lost his mind. He took a couple steps back and glared at the man. “Seriously? What, was I talkin’ to the wall in there? I told you. Quiet like this it just plain out sucks. Somethin’s...” He shook his head and looked back up at the sky. “I ever tell you about the time I had to outrun this gigantic cloud of demon smoke?” 

“Uhh no.” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and watched Dean. “And what does that have to do with your sudden...hatred of peace and quiet?” 

Dean’s attention snapped to Naythin. “Sudden?” He shook his head. “Nah, I’ve never liked peace and quiet. I don’t trust it. Somethin’s usually hidin’ inside all that peace and quiet. I’d take panic and mayhem any day. Least then I know what I’m dealin’ with.” 

“I think we’ve had enough panic and mayhem to last us all a good long time. Listen to Bobby and don’t look for problems when we don’t have any, Dean.” He looked up at the roof of the mansion. “I’ll get the paint ordered.” 

Dean nodded. “Thanks.” He continued searching the sky for another couple of minutes before he seemed to relax a little. He started walking the way he and Naythin had been headed. “Okay, so everythin’s where it belongs and everything is peachy. So why’re you antsy and walkin’ the walls like yer lookin’ for somethin’?” 

Naythin started walking to the wall and shrugged. “I’m not lookin’ for anything.” He looked back at Dean and stopped. “If I don’t put a name to it maybe I’ll find it.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and chuckled. “Okay, now _that’s_ weird. And this is comin’ from a guy who’s seen and lived through all kinds’a weird.” 

Naythin chuckled softly. “Somethin’ my SDI used to tell us during field training. If you put a name to what you’re looking for you miss everything else. That everything else could bite you in the ass...literally. I figure the same holds true for all...whatever is out there. Don’t look for any one specific thing.” 

Dean hummed an understanding and nodded. “Lookin’ was usually Sammy’s job. He’d tell me and that’s where we’d go. And when I hunted with my Dad, he found the cases. I’ve always been the guy who runs into the shit storm, and who tries to save as many people as he can on the way back out.” 

“Did you ever think that when you were out lookin’ for a....vengeful spirit or whatever that you walked right past a Lycan or a werewolf and not even knew it? You get tunnel vision and you miss everything else. So. I’m out walkin’ and not lookin’ for anything.” He looked around and waved to two guards as they changed shifts at the front gate. 

“My brother taught me a while back that, if a monster’s not hurtin’ others that we should leave ‘em alone. I’m not gonna lie, the idea of that bugged the hell outta me for a long time but…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I guess that’s why we might have over looked that Lycan...or werewolf. We only went after the things that were causing a problem. That’s kinda why our family motto was ‘Saving people, Hunting things, the family business.” He grinned and shrugged again. “Vengeful is always vengeful and a demon is always evil, without exception.” 

“No argument on the demon thing. They all need to die...or whatever.” Naythin looked toward the mansion. His eyes going from window to window. “That family business...you gonna pass it along?” 

Dean looked at Naythin for a long while in silence, just walking beside him. “I want him to know that there are things out there. To not tell him would be...I dunno, wrong?” He heaved a sigh. “And I wanna teach him how to defend himself, but...to actually pass down being a hunter?” He shook his head. “He’s a Lycan. Sooner or later, some good hunter that knows his shit, he or she, they’d figure it out and then he’d be the next thing hunted.” 

Naythin stopped at the access door and checked the lock. “What if he wants to be a hunter?” He looked back at Dean before continuing to walk down the wall. “It’s in his genes, so to speak. Both your parents were hunters, your mother’s parents and who knows how far back it goes from there.” 

Dean shook his head. “I’d try like hell to talk him out of it. It’s a lonely life. You have to leave yer whole life behind, anyone you care about. Hell Sam was my biggest weakness and me his, and those damn sonsabitches knew it, and they used it against us every time they could. If he wouldn’t listen to reason...I wouldn’t allow it unless he had the best hunter out there by his side, watchin’ his back, mending his wounds.”

Naythin stopped and looked up at the camera attached to the side of a pole near the top of the wall. “You mean, you?” He reached up and yanked a branch off the wall and tossed it to the side.

Dean shrugged noncommittally. “Who would you send out there with him?” 

Naythin looked back at Dean, turned and kept walking backwards. “Think about that for a minute. Think about how worried you were when it was you and your brother. Now replace Sam with Nate.” He raised his eyebrows before turning around and walked to the next access door. 

“So, who would you send? Are you volunteering? You wanna go out there with him?” He shook his head. “I dunno, his mother’s a witch, and a Lycan and his Dad is… _was_ a hunter and a Lycan, I’m kinda hopin’ he’ll have enough supernatural crap right there that he won’t want to go jump in with both feet.”

“Me? No way!” Stopping at the door, he gave it a shove and when it swung open, he had his Glock out and dropped to his knee before the move even registered with his brain. He looked back at Dean and pointed to the door. “That’s not supposed to happen.” 

The second Dean saw Naythin draw his piece, Dean reached back and pulled his pistol from the back of his waistband. Dean glanced to the door with Naythin’s words and quirked a brow as he looked from Naythin to the opening and back again. “After you.” 

“Now you remember your manners? How convenient.” Naythin stood but stayed in a semi crouch with his handgun pointed to the ground. He put his back to the wall and took a quick peek but came up empty. Lovely. Taking a slow deep breath, he stepped around the door jamb, letting his handgun lead the way. Following the movement, he stepped around the door jamb and nearly had a heart attack. 

Dean huffed. “Hey, I’ve got a kid now, I have to be careful.” He snickered softly and followed Naythin like he was the kid’s shadow. 

Two teenagers stood just beyond the door shaking in their boots. “What the fuck are you two doing here?” Naythin yelled as he slowly lowered the Glock. 

When Dean saw the kids he quickly replaced his gun and instead, crouched low and pulled Ruby’s knife from an ankle holster. He sprang back up to his full height, and he only glanced at Naythin when he spoke to the teens. _Definitely not sending him out into the abyss with his son._

“Christo,” Dean called out. 

Randy’s eyes bounced from Naythin’s handgun to the knife Dean held in his hand. “What? No. I mean we were...Deb and I...she…” He closed his eyes and swallowed so hard his Adam’s apple looked like an apple bobbing in water. 

Deb slowly inched closer to the door. “This was all his idea.” 

Naythin looked at the girl and she stopped in her tracks. “Deb. I know your mother and if she finds out about this I’m thinkin’ yer ass is gonna be in a sling. Randy...how the hell did you get the door open?” He knew the girl wasn’t bright enough to pick the lock but ole Randy was smarter then he let on. 

Dean quirked a brow as he listened to what was being said, his eyes darting between Naythin and the teens, though his eyes narrowed on the girl as she inched toward the door. “Think hard on this, because if I don’t like yer answer…” He held his knife a little higher, his head tilting somewhat to the side as the corners of his lips pulled upward into a fake smile. 

Randy slowly lowered his hand to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small leather pouch. “Lock pick set. I...I picked the lock.” He held the pouch out away from his body as if he were afraid it was going to attack. 

Dean marched across the distance separating himself from Randy, his jaw was set in a firm line and his eyes were somewhat narrowed, the patented Dean Winchester, _I’m gonna kill your skanky ass_ look. He snatched the kit out of Randy’s hand and used that hand to grab the front of the kid’s shirt, lifting Ruby’s knife to his throat at the same time, the blade close enough to scratch the skin of he moved even an inch. “I wouldn’t breath too hard if I were you.” 

Naythin was at Dean’s side in two large steps. “Dean! What are you doing?” He looked from Randy to Deb and back to Dean. “He’s just a kid.” Naythin raised his hand slowly and placed it on his bicep pushing down slowly but firmly. “You made your point.” 

Randy’s eyes were as big as saucers when Dean put the knife to his throat. He kept his hands out to his sides, he glanced to Naythin but kept his eyes off Dean. “I’m...sorry...I...I...we were just...please don’t kill me.” 

Dean’s mind went to the little girl from the picture back in provenance and stiffened, his nostrils flaring as Naythin eased his arm down. The memory of the half demon kid, Jesse Turner, flashed in his mind eye, and it was that thought, remembering how innocent Jesse was, even though he supposedly was the antichrist, that had him taking a step back away from the kid. “I’m not gonna kill you,” he huffed disgustedly. “You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinkin’? 

As Dean stepped back, Randy’s knees gave out and he would have landed on his ass if Deb hadn’t have caught him. When he was standing more or less on his own, he kept his eyes on the ground. “We just wanted to…” He glanced up at Deb and back to the ground. “We didn’t want anyone to see us. Hard to hide with all the camera’s.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked from Randy to Deb and back again as his brow knitted, his forehead creasing with irritation. “You broke in, _out_ because you two wanted to get to third base!?” 

Randy nodded quickly. His face turned beet red. He reached for Deb’s hand took it in his gripping it tight. He felt Deb step into his side and he leaned against her. Deb wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Naythin rolled his eyes, threw his hands into the air and squatted down on balls of his feet. “Oh for crying out loud.” 

Dean frowned at the two of them and scoffed. “YOU,” he pointed at the girl, “You need to kick his ass to the curb for even thinkin’ of takin’ you out of the safety of the walls just so he can get a piece of ass. And YOU,” He jabbed his finger at Randy, “Do you even know what the hell yer doin’? Do you even have a condom?”

Randy reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and took out a small square foil packet holding it out to Dean. “It’s uhh…” He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not our first time...sir.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “It’s not yer first time bein’ a dumbass? Oh I can believe that.” He nodded. “Did you two sneak out the other times too?”

“We...the last time was in my dad’s barn.” Deb raised her head off Randy’s shoulder and looked up at Dean. Her eyes full of teenage defiance. “He caught us and said he’d kill Randy if we...you know...again so that’s why Randy said he could pick the lock on one of the access doors.” 

Dean raised a hand and ran it down his face before allowing it to fall to his side. “Okay, first off, your Dad is NOT going to kill Randy. If he even tried, I’d have somethin’ to say about it. And I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Dean smirked almost wickedly, “I can be damn persuasive.” He looked down at where Naythin still crouched shaking his head. “Hey, where the hell did you and whatsherface,” he shuddered visibly, “Y’know, bump uglies? Because I know it was out of camera range otherwise I would’a had a helluva lot of men gettin’ sick.” 

Naythin slowly rose to his feet and smiled sweetly at Dean. “Nice but, no. Not tellin’.” He looked at Randy and Deb. “You two need to go home. Deb...straight home and yeah, I’m callin’ your parents. Randy you’re screwed because you live here so I don’t have far to go to find your folks.” He pointed to Dean and the knife he still held in his hand. “You’re damn lucky you’re not layin’ on the ground bleeding out right now.” 

Dean looked at Naythin like he was out of his mind. He scoffed and shook his head. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just moody because he needs to clean the pipes.” He tucked Ruby’s knife into his waistband and reached back for his wallet. “Uh...forty should cover the room, and another twenty-five so you can feed her.” He started to hand Randy the money and stopped, pulling it back. “You _do_ have a car, right?” 

Randy glanced at Deb and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I have a car.” He tried to hold his hand out but had to stop and rub his palm on his shirt to try and get it to stop shaking. Trying a second time, he managed to hold his hand out and keep it steady. 

Dean nodded and handed Randy the cash. “Okay now, you need an alibi, one that sounds believable, so that if yer parents realize yer not where you belong you can cover yer asses well. _And_ you need to make sure that you two practice tellin’ it so you can keep yer stories straight.” 

Randy tucked the cash in his wallet and nodded to what Dean was saying. He started to relax and could feel Deb relax next to him. “We told our parents we were going to the library to study.” He pointed to two back packs on the ground next to the wall. “It’s...worked in the past.” 

Dean nodded, a roguish smirk slowly curving his lips. “The library _always_ works.” He nodded sagely. “And you can get a piece while yer there if you know how to do it right. All she needs is a skirt...tiny panties...or none...and back in the bibliographies section.” Dean nodded again. “Oh yeah.” 

Naythin gawked at Dean and smacked him on the arm. “Seriously? Contributing to the delinquency of minors. Add that to your rap sheet.” Naythin looked at Randy and Deb as he pointed to Dean. “Don’t listen to him. He’s a very bad influence.” 

Dean shrugged at Naythin and shook his head slowly while Naythin spoke to the teens. He mouthed for them to listen to _him_. That it was _all_ good. He even added a wink before looking innocently over at Naythin when he felt the kid staring at him. “What?” 

Naythin huffed and pointed to the open access door. “Get. Out.” He looked at the two teens and jabbed his finger towards the door again. “I catch you pulling this again and Dean here won’t be able to save you.” He watched Randy and Deb grab their packs and run back toward the front of the pack house. Looking over at Dean he shook his head. “Do not give them any ideas. They get into enough trouble on their own and yeah, Deb’s father would kill Randy.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “Well then Victor and Vaughn will have something to guard other than Arie.” He flashed Naythin a smile. “Oh come on, don’t even try to tell me that you didn’t do it in the janitor’s locker, or under the bleachers, or like I said, the Library. Of course, you do have to change it up after a while because it’s true, girls really do talk about _everything_ , including where Dean Winchester takes girls to screw.” 

Tucking his Glock back in the waistband of his pants, Naythin walked to the door and checked the lock to make sure it wasn’t damaged. “I don’t need to hear about your teenage sexual exploits and for your information, it wasn’t under the bleachers. It was in the announcer's booth _above_ the bleachers.” He waited for Dean to walk through the door before slamming it and checking to make sure the lock held. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he thought over the location that Naythin had pointed out. “Not bad,” he nodded with a grin. “See what I mean? You can’t expect them to behave better than you did.”

“Yeah but you don’t have to...give them any ideas. No one was givin’ me pointers and I made out just fine.” He stopped next to a large pine tree and looked up into the branches. “This tree needs to be trimmed.” He looked back at Dean as he pointed up at the wall. “Those branches are way too close.” 

Dean followed Naythin’s line of vision and nodded his agreement. “Yeah, your right.” He looked back at Naythin and smirked. “And as far the kids go,” he shrugged, “It’s not like we grew up in a fortress. Hell, I got to change schools nearly every month. New place, new chicks, new everything and then BAM we’d be gone.” 

“Not too many pissed off father’s after your ass then, huh?” Naythin chuckled as he tried to get a better look at the branches that needed to be cut back.

“I don’t _do_ parents. There was a girl I was with, prob’ly longer than any of the others, course all that means is that it was more than once.” He shrugged dismissively. “She wanted me to meet her parents.” He shook his head. “I quit the very next day. Uh-uh, no parents.” 

Naythin leaned against the trunk of the tree and crossed his legs at the ankles. “Parent phobia huh? I remember meeting Ash’s parents for the first time.” He shuddered at the memory. “Her father was brutal. No one was good enough for his baby girl, and her mother? Her biggest beef is that I wasn’t Irish.” 

Dean chuckled. “Not Irish? Wow. I guess it’s all downhill from there, eh?” He looked up at the branches of the tree and followed their length with his eyes. “You know, we could do this…”

“She finally stopped calling me _that man_ after Breena was born.” Naythin looked up into the tree and back at Dean. “Do what?” 

Dean shook his head. “That’s...I dunno. I don’t even have any words for that one.” Dean looked back up at the tree. “Cut the branches,” he huffed. “What the hell did you think I meant?” 

“What? Why? I’ll have maintenance do it. I’m not draggin’ out the chainsaw on my day off.” Naythin backed away from the tree shaking his head. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You people are too frickin’ spoiled around here. I could do it, and I wouldn’t charge an arm and a leg. Grab a ladder, the chainsaw…” 

“Spoiled? Nope. Just had my fill of that sort of work to last me a very long time.” Naythin looked up into the tree and back at Dean. “Fine. I’ll get ‘em.” Shaking his head, Naythin turned and headed back to the maintenance shed to get the aluminum ladder and the chainsaw that was used to trim the larger trees. He checked to make sure it was full of gas and gave it a test start. Shutting it down, he hefted the ladder and walked back to where Dean was waiting at the pine tree. 

Dean stood looking at which branches, exactly, were needing to be trimmed. He looked toward Naythin as he heard his footsteps and the sound of the chainsaw shutting down. He reached for the ladder so he could set it up where he wanted it, then reached for the saw. “If I fall and die, I’m leaving you my girl. Just don’t douche her up like my brother did the last time I died...or actually the time before the last time I died.” 

“Whatever. I’ve lost count on how many times you’ve died. Just don’t cut that large forked branch right there. “Naythin pointed up into the tree at the branch he was talking about. “That’s the one that has the clear view of Arie’s office doors.” He turned and pointed back to the pack house. 

Dean looked in the direction that Naythin was indicating and nodded as he started up the ladder. He climbed until he got to the right height to be able to cut the first limb. He started the chainsaw and it easily slipped right through the limb like it was melted butter. He watched it fall and chuckled when Naythin had to jump out of the way. “Whoops.” 

“Nice! I’ll whoops you like a line drive into center field.” He picked up the branch and dragged it away from the wall. “You keep this up and Arie’ll make you into the maintenance supervisor.” He watched as Dean made easy work of the branches hanging over the wall. 

Dean scoffed and flashed Naythin the bird, a grin pulling at his lips. He returned his attention to the branches, he made his way through the main branches and could have actually called it done, but he saw another branch that would need to be taken care of very soon, and he decided that since he was up there, he might as well do it himself. He set the chainsaw down on the wall and reached for another of the branches, climbing off the ladder and into the tree itself. He reached back for the chainsaw and started it up. It didn’t take long to take care of the branch he’d seen. He turned off the chainsaw and sat it back on the wall, then climbed from the tree, branch to branch to branch, until he finally reached the ladder. “Do me a favor,” he called down. “Hold that thing so it doesn’t topple over on me.” Climbing off the ladder had been easy, climbing back on however could go very, very wrong. 

Naythin dragged the last branch away from the tree and walked back to the ladder. He took hold of both sides and planted his feet. “Alright. I got it.” 

Dean slipped between the wall and the trunk of the tree, moving a foot onto one of the rungs on the ladder, then carefully, pulled its twin over and took a step down to the next rung. He reached for the chainsaw and looked down at Naythin and nodded. “Okay, thanks. Here,” He handed Naythin the chainsaw and finished climbing down the ladder. Taking a step back, he looked up at the tree before bothering to put the ladder away or the chainsaw, just in case. “How’s it look?” He inquired and looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. 

Naythin walked around the tree nodding his head, “Looks good.” He switched the chainsaw into his left hand keeping his gun hand free. “That should be good for a few years anyway.” He set the chainsaw on the ground near the ladder and leaned his hand against the side of it. “So what was with the whole knife thing earlier? Kind of over the top don’t ya think?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, for all we knew they could have been somethin’s meat suit. So no, I don’t think it was over the top. It’s not like they were strollin’ along pickin’ daisies or whatever or that we walked up on them screwin’. They were outside of the wall, and worse yet, they broke out to get there.” 

Naythin reached up and scratched at the back of his head. “I guess but, what are ya gonna do? Pull that pig sticker out on everyone who does something out of the ordinary?” 

“If I have to, _yes_ ,” Dean responded matter-of-factly. “I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe.” 

Naythin stepped away from the ladder and eased it off the wall laying it on its side so he could carry it back to the shed. “Yeah, well, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.” He picked up the chainsaw and started for the shed. 

Dean huffed softly as he watched Naythin head for the shed. “Yeah, because it’s always sunshine and lollipops with my family.” 

Stopping at the shed, Naythin looked back at Dean. “One day at a time, brother. One day at a time!” He unlocked the shed and replaced the ladder and chainsaw. Backing out, he closed the door and locked it giving the padlock a hard tug to make sure it stayed locked. 

Dean waited for Naythin to come back and looked toward the wall, his eyes sweeping its length. 

Naythin jogged back over to Dean and followed his gaze up the wall. “Your spidey senses tingling?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah...I dunno. Maybe I’m just waitin’ for the next boot to fall.” 

“Hopefully, it doesn’t fall for a good long time. We’re due for a break.” Naythin looked back towards the pack house and back to Dean. “How’s Arie doin’?”

Dean nodded. “She’s good,” he responded, never taking his eyes from the wall. “They say that hunters talk, but y’know what talks more? Every ugly sonuvabitch out there.”

“Hopefully word has gotten out to steer clear of us. All of us. You think what Bobby’s after has something to do with it?” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes kept looking around; up and down the wall, at the cameras and toward the front gate. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, Bobby didn’t think so. And I’d just about bet my life on what Bobby says.” 

“That’s a relief.” Naythin dropped his arms and let them swing at his sides. “Ya know? When I got out of the Corps I never would have imagined my life would be like this. Hell. I didn’t even believe in ghosts.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward. “Most people don’t, and the ones that do usually picture something closer to Casper rather than...well rather than what’s really out there. As for this…” He snorted. “I was a hunter, and a damn good one. I saw everything in shades of black and white. Good and evil. Sammy, he was the one that saw shades of gray, the one that believed that just because something wasn’t human, it didn’t mean it was evil, at least not all the time. But, the last thing I ever thought I’d do, even more so than falling in love with a witch, is become a Lycan. And not just any Lycan, one of the Alphas of the pack.” He chuckled. “Guess they’re gonna revoke my demon hunters secret decoder card.” 

“You’re still the best hunter out there. Just because you’ve switched teams doesn’t mean you lose your touch or your...spidey senses. It’s not something that goes away. Even if you’re playing house more than...I don’t know...taking out vampires or whatever.” Naythin started walking back down the wall toward the next access door, his eyes glancing around checking cameras. “Now? You’re like...hunter 2.0. You’ve got all the cool toys.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, but...It’s not like I ever knew they were missin’. Hell, I made my EMF out of an old walkman I had layin’ around.” 

“Now you can afford to buy them by the ton. Face it, the pack’s loaded.” He stopped to check the access door. Giving it a solid kick to make sure it was locked. “What are you and Arie gonna do when you get home with the baby? She takin’ maternity leave?” 

“Yeah,” Dean snorted out a broken chuckle. “She says she’s puttin’ me in charge, 100% in charge, while she’s away. That oughtta go over like a led balloon.” 

Naythin stopped and looked back at Dean and stared at him for a few minutes before laughing loudly, bending over at the waist, his arms wrapped around his stomach. “That’s...I can’t breath...I think I’ll take my vacation then...all of it.” 

Dean stood and stared at Naythin with a straight face. “That’s funny, I already made you my adorable miniskirt wearin’ sidekick.” 

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, Naythin leaned to the side, his hand on his hip. “I’m not shavin’ my legs. Made that mistake one time.” He held his hand up and let it drop back to his side. “Never mix Tequila and whiskey.” 

Dean scoffed. “Light weight. Seriously though, I could use someone to help me out a little. Arie was supposed to be givin’ me the grand tour of everything in case I needed to go to some development whatever, and in case I needed to pay a bill or something, I kinda need to know who gets paid what and when, and...I dunno, whatever else she does in that office of hers; or when she’s tap, tap, tapin’ on the keyboard of her laptop for half the day.” 

“Arie’s...very hands on. More than she really needs to be but that’s just how she does things. Lucian was more of the stand back and let others do the small stuff and he took care of the bigger stuff. Payroll is handled by an outside company. Each department submits their timesheets electronically so that’s not a concern. The construction stuff is pretty basic. If there are any bids you take the lowest as long as they’re not some shyster company. Blake usually gets most of the bids. Occasionally we’ll go with another company but that’s only on smaller jobs...additions on pack house that sort of thing.” He pulled a long piece of grass up and stuck it between his teeth. “You’ll do fine.” 

Dean had a million other things to say, like that he had no clue what the hell Naythin was talking about in about half of what he said. He got that he didn’t have to worry about payroll and that Blake gets the construction jobs, after that...he had nothing. But then as he watched Naythin pluck a long piece of grass and, once again, stick it in his mouth, all those thoughts seemed to melt away. He quirked a brow, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. “You got a stomach ache? I thought dogs only chewed on grass when they had a stomach ache.” 

Naythin pulled the grass out of his mouth and looked at it before shrugging and putting it back between his teeth. “I’ve always chewed on grass. Nervous habit. Used to drive Ash nuts. She made me sleep on the couch for a week when Bree started doing it.” 

Dean quirked a brow and blinked a couple times. “Damn. I’m glad Ar’s not that anal retentive, I’d be divorced already. Of course, she moved slower than any other chick I’d ever...uh...what the hell do they call it? _’Met’_?” 

Naythin leaned back against the wall bracing one foot at the base. “Wait. Arie made you work for it?” He twirled the stem of the grass around between his fingers. 

Dean chuckled softly as he nodded. “Oh yeah. Like I told her, anyone else and we’d of been doin’ it in the bathroom at the bar. But, yeah...not Ar. I had to come to the farm the next day.”

Naythin started coughing as he spit out the long stem of grass. “She put you to work? On the farm?” He stood up and looked toward the pack house. “Damn.” 

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, I’ve never had to work for a piece of ass before, but...I dunno, I guess I knew that she...Nah, never mind...stupid girly shit. Let’s just say that if she’d of been easy, we wouldn’t be together now, I would have continued down the road without a second thought.” 

“What? Come on.” Naythin turned in a tight circle and looked back to Dean. “It’s just us. I don’t have a love life, hell, I barely have a life outside the pack so I have to live vicariously through you and Arie.” 

Dean out and out laughed. “Do you know how pathetic that sounds, bro? Now I feel like I really do need to take you out. Maybe you’d have better luck than Cas did. Of course you wouldn’t tell the whore that it’s not her fault that he father Gene went away either, so I guess that kinda goes without sayin’.” He shrugged and chuckled. “Cas and I had so much fun that night. It was the first time I’d laughed like that in...a really long time.”

“I don’t need a whore house. Thanks though. I’m in no hurry to...hook up. So uhh...you were saying? About Arie?” Naythin arched an eyebrow at Dean and grinned. 

Dean frowned and groaned, rolling his eyes. “She probably put some kind of wicked witch spell on me but, I knew. I saw her sitting there with her pencils and drawing stuff and…” He chuckled and looked Naythin in the eye. “So not the kind of girl I usually went for. Sam, now he would have went for her. But me, nope, not even close to my usual type. But...I dunno...I just looked at her and I knew. Somehow I knew that she was the girl that I wanted to spend my life with.” He shrugged. 

Naythin looked at Dean, he glanced down at the ring on Dean’s left hand and back up to his eyes. “Yeah. I get it. It was the same way with me and Ash. She walked into the construction site managers off and everything just...stopped.” He laughed and ran a hand over his face. “She was this little red headed fiery thing. Never had a thing for redheads until she walked in...so yeah. I get it.” 

Dean tilted his head slightly. “Yeah, but at least you didn’t usually kill redheads. Me on the other hand, I’ve killed witches. _Lots_ of witches.”

“Wow. Yeah. Point taken. Does Arie know? About you...killing witches?” Naythin turned so his back was to the pack house. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that was the conversation the next morning. _I don’t usually do that. So you’re not a serial killer are you?_ ” He heaved a sigh. “I told her I was a hunter, but...imagine her seeing the contents of my trunk after that. The fact that I was a Hunter, not a hunter, came out pretty quickly. And yeah, I admitted that I usually killed witches. But the ones I killed weren’t kitchen witches or Nature witches, they were the _sold her soul to a demon_ witches. So not really the same thing.” 

“True. Arie is far from being the Demon raising type. Demon killing...yeah...raising? Not so much. If it means anything, I’m glad she played hard to get.” Naythin looked over his shoulder half expecting Arie to pop out of a bush or something because they were talking about her. “How long did it take her to tell you she was a witch?” 

“It was kind of a joint disclosure. I mentioned how much I hated witches because they’re always spewin’ bodily fluids all over, and it just kinda snowballed into _’I’m a witch’_ , _’I’m a Hunter’_ , dead stare kind of thing.” He shrugged. “But like I said, I knew. She probably could have told me she was a ghoul and I would have researched forever until I found a cure for her.” 

“I bet that was an interesting conversation. You stuck it out. Now you’ve got a great kid. Bet ya didn’t see that comin.?” Naythin reached down and stopped halfway to the ground. Curling his hand into a loose fist and stood back up leaving the grass where it was.

Dean didn’t miss the way Naythin stopped himself from grabbing his blade of grass. He leaned over and snatched one up and handed it to Naythin. “We all have our habits that help us cope.” He smirked a little and glanced at Naythin. “Nope, never saw the baby thing comin’...because Ar told me way back when that she couldn’t have babies. It was our first time together and I was scramblin’ for my wallet, to grab out a condom, but she stopped me and told me that she couldn’t have kids, and that it was okay, that we didn’t need one. I only just found out, or I guess figured it out, that she could of had kids all along. She’d made that up. And if she’d gotten pregnant I never would have known that she’d had my kid...least not until I came back home.” 

Naythin held the blade of grass in his teeth and looked back to the pack house. “That sneaky little witch.” He looked back at Dean with a straight face. “Said with all due respect of course. I can’t see her bein’ the type to keep something like a kid from you.” 

Dean shrugged. “It wasn’t like I had an address. I doubt they’d of brought mail to the Impala. And where my phone’s concerned,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve been through more phones than I can count. Not like I had a delicate job where they’d never get busted; stepped on, run over, thrown across the room, or even used as a weapon.” 

“True. Arie has her ways though. Not like you could have hid from her for long. If she wants to find you, she will.” Naythin chewed on the blade of grass but kept looking around. It may have been his day off but he wasn’t ever really off duty. 

“Yeah,” Dean drawled and shook his head. “She looked in on me once she said. And I just happened to be hogtied in a cave waiting my turn to be a Wendigo’s snack. I guess after that she decided that it was best not to look in. Bobby brought her home with him one time when Sam and I were there. So I got to see her then. But after that...I made Sam promise that he would go to the farm and tell Ar in person that I was dead.” 

“Well, maybe it was better you didn’t see her so much while you were...doing whatever it was. Just from what’s gone down here probably wouldn’t have been such a good idea. I didn’t know Arie until after she and Lucian were married but she’s a pretty strong woman.” Naythin dropped what was left of piece of grass on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean nodded. “She is. It’s one of the things I love about her and one of the things that make me want to lock her in a closet somewhere.” He chuckled and shrugged. “You know what I mean. Yeah...Arie married Lucian and I passed up angel sex.” He huffed and shook his head. 

Naythin could have kicked himself in the ass. “Look. I forgot the whole Lucian thing is a sore subject...wait...angel sex?” He leaned forward a little and pointed at Dean. “You...explain.” 

Dean smirked and nodded. “Yeah, cute, sexy little redheaded. She actually made the move on me. Somethin’ about how she’d miss chocolate cake...and sex...and somehow I had an angel on my face.” He chuckled. “Imagine my disappointment in having to stop things. She was a fallen angel. She...jumped. And she was hearing angel radio in her head and she had to get her grace back so she could become an angel again.” He shook his head. “Long story.” 

“Wow. So you...kissed an angel? Wow. That’s…” Naythin shook his head and gave Dean the once over. “Points for you.” 

Dean grinned. “I was kissed by a witch in Heaven too. Knew her for a while before she was killed by a demon. She uh, who knew…” He chuckled. “She had this tramp stamp tattoo on her back that said Jesse forever. She said that he wasn’t forever, but she told me that it might be my lucky day...and then she invited my brother to come along too.” Dean shook his head. “He was SO not invited. It doesn’t matter if I took home the prize or not, he was not invited.” He shuddered exaggeratedly. “Anyway, the last time I died, Sam and I met up with her in Heaven and...she kissed me. Arie knows about that one. She was NOT pleased.” 

“Gee, I wonder why! Good thing that one was already dead cuz she wouldn’t be alive much longer. Arie isn’t the jealous type…most of the time until someone puts their hands on you and then all bets are off.” Naythin looked back at the house and just stared at it. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison, the corners of his lips turning downward slightly. “It’s a little hypocritical really.”

“How so?” Naythin slowly looked back at Dean his eyebrows bunched together. “You wouldn’t want to kill if someone put hands on her?” 

“Yeah, but he’s already dead.” He gave Naythin a pointed stare. 

“She thought you were dead, remember? Not the same thing.” Naythin met Dean’s stare and didn’t look away. 

“I came home before this last time. I was here to tell Arie goodbye, that I was going to let Michael wear me to the prom in order to save Sam. Of course we didn’t really get to talk much because Sam showed up and then Cas...and he blinked me outta there.” He shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “And then Cas proceeded to kick my ass.” 

“Yeah and Lucian was dead by then. She uhh....it was bad for a while after that.” Naythin looked down at the ground and exhaled loudly. “She changed. Was more...I don’t know...harder...closed off.” Naythin gave a one shoulder shrug and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his pants. 

“I’d ask you how you knew when I came back, but I guess the cameras were there then.” Dean nodded. “I was ready to die with my brother. Cas gave up, Bobby gave up and I just...I couldn’t. I told them that I was gonna be with my brother. In the end they were there, we all were.” His hand subconsciously went to Ruby's knife at his waistband. “Saying that I was destroyed by what happened is a definite understatement.” 

“I had the camera’s installed after Lucian was taken. We’d lost one Alpha and couldn’t afford to lose another one. At least you came back to her. Not that she was expecting it or anything but you did.” Naythin looked around and back at the house. “Seems like it always comes back to you. I don’t care what Cas said about yours and Arie’s relationship not mattering or being part of the bigger picture.” He glanced back at Dean and pointed to the house. “You matter. To her...to the pack.” 

Dean looked at Naythin, he wasn’t totally sure what had caused the sudden change. why it was that Naythin no longer wanted to walk the walls. He turned his attention away and nodded, his eyes surveying the area, taking it all in as they walked. “Okay. Sure thing.” As they walked back toward the mansion Dean quirked a brow, the awkward silence killing him. “Okay, I’ll bite, why?” 

“Why? Because if you weren’t here Arie wouldn’t be...well...Arie and the pack would still be living in the dark ages.” Naythin stopped to watch a guard walk around the back of the house and go in the back door. “It’s just...better.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the little cheerleading routine you just did there, but I meant _why_ did you suddenly change yer mind about walkin’ the rest of the wall?”

Naythin rubbed his knuckles against his sternum and looked around. “He’s calmed down. My mangy lookin’ counterpart. I don’t know. Maybe yer rubbin’ off on me.” 

Dean glanced at him again as they continued walking, and he nodded sagely to Naythin’s answer. “Ah, the hunter’s curse. You poor bastard.” 

“Curse? What curse?” Naythin stopped and turned to face Dean. 

Dean paused in walking to look over at Naythin. He heaved a heavy sigh and quirked a brow single. “I hate to break it to you, but yer well on yer way to becomin’ a damn fine hunter. You even have the background needed to get that....I dunno, a lust for vengeance? A deep desire to make sure what happened to your family doesn’t happen to any others.” He shrugged. “Every hunter has a story. You don’t just wake up one day and say, ‘Gee, I think I’ll hunt those sonsabitches that go bump in the night.’ It just doesn’t happen. And after you’ve made yer first kill, after you’ve put down one of those bastards...and you feel that thrill of knowing that you saved someone...that’s when it gets you, the hunter’s curse. You can call it a spidey sense or whatever you want. It’s still the same thing.” 

“It’s not like I actively go looking for...whatever's out there. The Lycans that attacked my family...they’re dead...I don’t have bodies but still. No offense but, I think all hunters are nuts. That’s not for me. I’m fine here. Handling security for the pack.” He looked around, pointing to the camera’s, toward the front gate and the mansion. “This is all I need to protect. If something is stupid enough to come after them...us then fine. I’ll hunt the asshole down and take ‘em out but I’m not going lookin’ for it.” 

“Well yer lucky then, because honestly, not a day goes by that I don’t want to go back out there. I fight it, but it’s there.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I promised Ar that I wouldn’t go, that I wouldn’t leave her, so here I stay but…” His eyes moved to the gate and the road beyond. “I loved what I use to do. Not cutting myself off from everything and everyone, and not the no family part, but the saving people...hunting those things, and the feeling I get when I take down one of those evil bastards.” He nodded. “There’s nothin’ like it.” He smiled fondly. “When we were little I use to tell Sammy that our Dad was a superhero and that he was out saving people. I guess in a way I still believe that.” 

“You’re the superhero now. Nate’s gonna grow up thinkin’ that about you. It’s not too far off from the truth either. How many of the pack have you saved just by comin’ up with that book? The Vampires? How many didn’t get bled dry from ‘em? You’re still savin’ people whether you’re out there or here. Don’t sell yourself short.” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his weight on one leg. “Sitting still isn’t your thing. I can see that. The fact that you’re not taking off on...I don’t know...quickie hunts says a lot.” 

Dean smiled and snorted as he hung his head for a moment before lifting it and his eyes to meet Naythin’s. “Sam use to long for a ‘normal life’, he use to talk about it all the time and I always told him that he was nuts. I would have rather been who I was, who we were. Hunters. Fighting the good fight. But now…” He chuckled softly. “I’m the one with the ‘normal life’.” 

“Not so bad, is it? It’s not exactly _normal_ by human standards but you’ve got the wife and kid and all Arie needs to do it put up a picket fence around the farm house and you’ll be a Lycan Hallmark card.” Naythin grinned and raised his eyebrows in unison and let them fall. 

Dean chuckled but rolled his eyes. “Great. Yeah, well it’s funny. I use to say all that, but I was the one that longed for a place to call home. Other than the Impala, I mean.” 

“I think you got more than you bargained for with Arie.” Naythin pointed behind him and shrugged. 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, you could say that.” He nodded. “Yeah, a mansion fulla kids that we have to worry about.” 

Naythin laughed and shook his head. “You do realize that a lot of those kids range from a few hundred years old to...your pup, right?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “They’re still our kids, our family.” He made a creeped out face. “Pup? Seriously?” He shook his head. “Talk about a bad analogy.” 

“Technically, that’s what he is. He’s not furry yet but give him time. He’ll be raising hell with the rest of ‘em soon enough.” Naythin looked back to the access door they’d busted the two love birds at. “I have a feeling we’ll be finding him takin’ a few girls over the wall more than once.” 

Dean shook his head with a thoughtful frown “Nah, I’ll give him the keys to the Impala, they can do it in the backseat, he won’t be allowed to drive it, but he can use the backseat.” 

“Oh yeah, I can see him foggin’ up the windows in the driveway. That’ll go over real big.” Naythin started walking back to the pack house, the fingers of his hands tucked into the back pockets of his pants. “Arie’s barn loft would be a better place.” 

“Driveway? Uh, try the garage. Here or at the farm.” He shook his head. “Arie could find him in the loft. The car’s better, she doesn’t go near the Impala unless we’re goin’ somewhere. I think it’s a girl rivalry thing.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin looked back over his shoulder and grinned. “You think Arie is jealous of your car?”

Dean shrugged. “Everyone else always has been. Hell, Sam asked me once if I needed him to leave my baby and me alone for a while. Was it my fault that I was excited that my girl was back to her natural glory, engine purrin’ like a kitten and this is after I rebuilt her from the ground up. She was a mangled mess of metal...semi hit us. Sam told me later that the driver was possessed.” 

“I think Arie just knows what the car means to you. It’s part of your wardrobe. Seein’ you without the car just doesn’t seem right. Just like that Jeep of Arie’s. No one else drives it...ever. She’s had it forever.” Naythin shrugged, looking around the large field behind the mansion. 

“Except you,” Dean responded and shrugged. “Granted she was a bloody mess, I’m jus’ sayin’...” 

“That was an emergency. I know Arie’d jump behind the wheel of the Impala to help you in a minute. Hell, you let me drive ‘er.” Naythin replied as he pointed to the mansion. 

“Yeah well, I was with you...more or less. I didn’t really like the thought of Hawk drivin’ ‘er, but I get why. It jus’...I dunno, it bothered me…” He shrugged. “But I’m glad Ty’s okay. Kid seems to have come through it all without any issues.” 

Naythin stiffened and brought his hands to the front of his pants and rubbed his palms against his thighs. “Yeah. He’s...he’s doin’ great. He passed his weapons test just fine. As long as the Doc says it’s okay I’ll be putting him back on guard duty at the pack house for a while before he goes back out into the field.” 

“Uh huh,” Dean mumbled as he stared at Naythin and quirked a brow. “So why do I feel like there’s somethin’ yer not tellin’ me? Or do you always act guilty and rub yer hands on yer thighs like that? You know if you move yer hands up about six inches you’d prob’ly enjoy that better.” 

Naythin smiled real big and let it fall. “Cute. Not my place to say anything. You’ll have to ask Ty.” 

“No, I want you to tell me,” Dean retorted. He slowly quirked a single brow as his lips curved upward just as slowly. “Don’t make me do it, Naythin.” 

Naythin turned and started walking toward the kitchen door. “Ask Doc Michaels then. Keep me out of it.” 

“Naythin! NOW!” Dean didn’t want to hunt down anyone else. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. And since he had the power to make that happen, he used it. Hey, he’d tried to warn Naythin, asked him to not make him do it. 

You’d have thought someone grabbed Naythin by the belt loop of his pants and yanked him to a halt. His head got all loose and wobbly on his neck as it dropped to his chest. A low growl rumbled in his chest and slid up his throat. “Ty’s scars haven’t...healed. They’re still visible. All of them.” He slowly turned and faced Dean. “Every. Last. One. Why do you think he’s wearing long sleeve shirts?” His eyes bored into Dean’s. Every muscle in his body was tense. 

“Thank you,” Dean murmured as he neared Naythin. He paused there, despite knowing that Naythin was not at all happy about what he’d done. He heaved a sigh, “Where can I find him?” 

Naythin looked down at his watch and exhaled slowly. “He should be punchin’ in for his shift now.” 

Dean nodded and walked past Naythin toward the pack house. “I won’t mention yer name. But I am disappointed that you didn’t tell me, until I forced the issue.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes and started walking away from the pack house. “What part of not my story to tell did you not understand?” He was twitchy and just had to get away from Dean. He hated that damn Alpha power bullshit...hated it even more when it was used on him. 

Dean ignored Naythin’s rantings and headed inside the mansion. He went straight to the security room to wait for Ty, or maybe even, if he was lucky, he'd walk in with him already inside. He punched in his code and opened the door, closing it behind him. His gaze bounced from Ty to Will and back again as he tried to decide on whether or not to leave only one man in the office. 

“Ty,” He began as he walked up behind the kid’s chair. “You’re taking a break early. Will can handle it alone for a minute. YOU come with me.” 

Ty looked up at Dean and back to Will quickly. “I just punched in. I don’t...okay.” He gave Will a _help me_ look but Will looked away and started his paperwork. Ty threw his pen at Will as he slowly got to his feet and followed Dean out of the office. 

Dean squeezed Will’s shoulder gently. “Hold the fort, we won’t be long.” He turned without bothering to make certain Ty was behind him and lead the kid to Arie’s office, holding the door open for him to enter. “Have a seat. Y’thirsty?” Dean said as he walked past the couches, headed for the desk. “Want me to have Moses bring you somethin’ to eat? Maybe a little extra protein in yer diet would do you good...y’know, they say that it helps the body heal. Y’know, from knife wounds...scars…” 

Stopping near the couch, Ty looked down at it, took an at ease stance next to the coffee table and shook his head. “I’m fine. Thanks.” He watched Dean walk away and sit on the corner of Arie’s desk, Ty’s head tilted slightly as he listened to Dean. His eyes widened quickly before he recovered and shifted back and forth on his feet. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head and looked down at the floor. “That mother fucker. Always has to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong.” He looked up at Dean without raising his head, “Naythin told you. About my scars.” 

“It doesn’t matter who told me. But know that the person that did, didn’t want to do it. I forced them to. So don’t go blaming Naythin or anyone else. And, I highly doubt that he’d fuck anyone’s mother,” he smirked and waited for Ty to relax somewhat. “Ty, sit down. Yeah, I know, yer fine. So then if not for you, sit yer ass down for me.” He rose from the corner of Arie’s desk he’d been perched upon and turned to the fridge, pulling out a beer. Looking back at Ty, brows risen in offering, he nodded toward the fridge. There was plenty in there, and not all of it was beer. “You sure?” 

“Positive.” Ty looked at the couch before slowly walking over and taking a seat. He folded his hands in his lap and looked over at Dean. “Get it over with. I have to get back to work.” 

Dean twisted the cap off his beer and tipped the bottle to his lips and took a long pull before lowering it again. He moved to Arie’s desk chair and took a seat, simply staring at Ty, waiting as the minutes ticked by. “Ya know, yer… _tone_ could use an adjustment. I just wanted to ask you why you thought you had to hide from me the fact that your scars aren’t healing?” 

“It’s nobodies business. Not affecting my job so there’s really nothing to tell. You want all the nitty gritty details? Go ask Doc Michaels.” He raised both feet and lowered them onto the coffee table crossing them at the ankles. 

Dean stared at Ty, searching his face from where he sat behind Arie’s desk. “Huh. Guess when those vamps were drainin’ yer ass more than blood came out, like I dunno _manners_. I’m asking YOU why. Besides, it’s nobody’s mother fucking business, isn’t that what you said? Well, it’s MY business. So why don’t you tell me, I’m all ears, you have my undivided attention,” he quipped sardonically. 

“Like I said. It’s nobodies business. My issue and I’m dealing with it.” Ty looked over at Dean and shrugged as if he were bored with the conversation. 

“No body’s business. Not even your Alpha’s. Okay, fine. You are suspended from the security team until further notice, or until you decide to tell me what’s going on and why they are not healing.” He smiled as wide and as fakely as he could. 

Ty nodded slowly as he got to his feet. He removed the ear bud, his radio and keys from his pocket and set them on the coffee table. Stepping around the table, he walked to the door, his hand hovering over the door knob. He turned his head toward his shoulder but didn’t look at Dean. “When you’re used as a human pin cushion with silver darts and blades, begging for them to kill you, maybe then you won’t be such a dick.” Ty grabbed the doorknob, twisted it slowly, pulled the door open enough for him to squeeze through and walked out of the office not bothering to close it behind him. 

Dean gripped the edge of the desk so tightly, as he listened to Ty, that it broke off in his hands. Yeah, he got what it was like to be tortured. And he got that it was hard talking about it. But he’d treated the kid like a son, went out of his way to make sure he could work, to give him something to do. It wasn’t like he had a problem with the scars, he just wanted to know why everyone else apparently knew, but he did. And if he’d have shared the why’s and what for’s, that would have been great. It wasn’t like he’d asked for much. The kid had been a little prick from the moment he’d walked into the office. He pulled to his feet and grabbed the beer bottle of her desk and drained it, tossing it into the trash on his way past. He walked over to the ear bud, radio and keys that Ty had left behind and headed out the door and toward the security office. 

Ty stood in front of his locker changing out of his work clothes and back into his jeans and t-shirt when he heard the door open behind him. When he caught Dean’s scent, he swore under his breath but refused to turn around. Dropping down onto the bench, he leaned over to slip his feet into his boots. Giving each foot a hard stomp to make sure they were on tight, he slammed his locker shut and turned to leave. 

Dean walked into the security office and glanced toward Ty while making his way to the chair that Ty had vacated earlier. He heaved an audible sigh when he heard Ty slam his locker closed. “You know, the locker didn’t do it,” he mused without looking away from the monitors. 

Ty stopped just before the door. “Your point?”

“Other than the fact that yer a little prick, nothin’ really,” Dean responded. 

Ty huffed and rolled his eyes. “The only part of me _they_ didn’t rip apart.” He opened the door and walked out of the office letting the door close behind him on its own.

Dean looked over at Will. “I’m not allowed to eat him am I?” One corner of his lips quirked upward and a soft chuckle broke from between his lips. 

Will glanced up from his work and shook his head. “Nope. His sister will make Blake’s life miserable and then Blake will kill you for upsetting his wife. Vicious circle.” He looked at the door and sighed. Tapping his pen on the desk, he sat back in his chair and looked at Dean. “You tell him that I told you and I’m dead.” He counted to ten before taking a deep breath. “Ty can’t shift.” 

Dean nodded to Will’s warning, acknowledging it and at the same time promising that he wouldn’t say a word about the information being from Will. Dean’s neck snapped to the side so fast it cracked a little. “He what? Why? Is it permanent?” Dean ran a hand down his face. “The fuckin’ little prick. I just wanted to be sure he was okay. I wasn’t gonna make him leave the team because of something that stupid. But he wouldn’t tell me, he coped major attitude and so,” he shrugged, “I told him he was on leave until further notice or until he wanted to talk to me.” He shook his head and groaned, slouching down in his seat. “Like I told Naythin, I don’t have one child I have a hundred million and one.” He huffed. 

Will shook his head as he dropped his pen on the desk. “I have no idea if it’s permanent or not. One of the servers was overheating and I was down in the basement replacing the cooling fan and I overheard him and Doc talkin’ about it. Evidently Ty has so many scars they’re not allowing his skin to stretch enough to shift without ripping him apart. I guess he’s tried a few times and Doc had to tranq him to get him to stop. I do know that if a Lycan can’t shift...they go crazy.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Great,” he growled. “Sonuvabitch.” He picked up the house phone and called Doc Michaels in hopes of getting some kind of clearer picture of what was going on with Ty and what could be done about it.

Gordon had just closed his office door and locked it when he heard the house line ringing on his desk. “Damn it.” Quickly unlocking the door, he hurried to his desk, leaned across the top of it and snagged the receiver off the cradle. “Doc Michaels.” 

“Hey Doc, it’s Dean. I uh, well I think I might have just contributed to the craziness of a Lycan. Uh, I put Ty on a leave of absence until further notice or until he wanted to tell me what was going on with him, whichever came first. I heard through the grapevine that Ty can’t shift? What can you tell me about him, Doc?” 

Gordon went to the filing cabinet and pulled Ty’s file out and walked back to his desk. Laying the file open on top of the blotter, he sat in his chair. “The grapevine would be correct. Ty is unable to shift due to the amount and severity of the scar tissue from the stab wounds he received. If they were just superficial it would be less of a problem but, a good majority of Ty’s go down to the muscle. The scar tissue doesn’t allow the skin to be as pliable as it normally would and it greatly interferes with his ability to shift.” 

“So this a permanent thing? How the hell did he survive with that many, and that deep’a silver stabs? I mean, I know it’s a stab, in and out, but silver bullets are a lights out thing, so how does this differ?” Dean’s mind was on how many times and in what ways Castiel had healed someone. 

Gordon took his glasses off and set them on top of Ty’s file. “Stab wounds are in and out more or less. I did find numerous small puncture wounds that Ty said were from darts and those evidently remained embedded in his skin longer than the knife wounds. Also, whoever did this to him had a lot of knowledge regarding human anatomy. They missed all the main arteries and veins that would have otherwise killed Ty in a matter of minutes. They knew what they were doing.” 

“Frickin’ wonderful,” Dean sighed heavily. “Is it true that if a Lycan can’t shift they go coo-coo for cocoa puffs?” 

Gordon was quiet for a moment before he understood what Dean was talking about. “If you mean will Ty eventually go insane from not shifting? Yes.” He leaned back in his chair and stared down at Ty’s file. “He’s been getting vitamin E oil massages to try and get the scar tissue to loosen up but so far the results have been disappointing.” 

“What if...what if there was a way that Ty could forget he was a Lycan? I’ve seen Cas do it before, he could erase Ty’s memory of everything that had to do with being a Lycan. I don’t know how much we can pick and choose in all that, but I could always talk to Cas about it,” Dean suggested with a glance toward Will feeling the guys on him. 

Leaning forward in his chair, Gordon blinked several times before he could speak. “You can’t erase his wolf. Memories are one thing but Ty’s wolf is a part of him...as much as his heart and lungs are.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it downward across his face. “Help me here then, Doc. I’m tryin’ to keep the kid from livin’ in a straight jacket.” 

Resting his arm on the top of his desk, Gordon slowly closed Ty’s file. “I’m afraid a straight jacket wouldn’t be of any use. There is only one end for a Lycan who goes insane.” 

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean swore angrily. He leaned forward and braced an elbow up on the counter in front of him as he closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he breathed slow to keep him from being the one to completely lose it. He grit his teeth so hard that he was in danger of breaking them and a muscle twitched and pulsed in his jaw. 

“So yer tellin’ me that I’m supposed to let one of my boys just hit rock bottom so hard that one of us is forced to put a bullet in his brain?” Dean ground out softly. 

“I wouldn’t allow him to hit rock bottom before...well, before it was his time. I don’t mean to sound cold hearted but a bullet would be quicker and kinder than trying to sedate him and using a lethal injection.” Gordon rubbed his temples in slow circles before sitting back in his chair. “The last time one of the pack went insane a family member took care of it, but I honestly don’t think his sister could do it. They’re twins and I don’t know if it would affect her in any way.” 

Dean nodded despite the fact that the doctor wouldn’t see it. “Yeah, okay, Doc...thanks.” With a heavy hearted sigh, Dean hung up the house phone and slumped back in the chair again. “What am I supposed to do?” 

Will looked up and shrugged. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do. He’s gotten better. Before he came back to work, he could barely make a fist. Now he’s sparring and he passed his weapons evals with flying colors. Hopefully, it gets better before…” He shrugged again and looked at the monitors. 

“Damn it!” Dean growled and reached for his cell. He dialed Naythin’s number and waited while it rang, he figured that Ty likely went out there looking for Naythin despite the fact that he’d tried to get Naythin off the hook where Ty was concerned. 

Naythin was sitting under one of the large oak trees behind the small chapel. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his head leaned back against the tree and his eyes were closed. The breeze was blowing from the East and it just barely brushed the side of his face. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when the small vibration of his cell phone in his back pocket had him sighing. Leaning slightly to the side, he fished out the phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “You’re screwing with my Zen. It’s my day off, fuckers. What.” 

“Nice to hear from you too, darlin’,” Dean drawled with a huff. “Have you seen Ty? I royally screwed up. I mean, he _was_ being a little prick, but now that I know why; which is all I wanted him to do in the first place, now I get it. So why the hell couldn’t he of just answered me?”

Crossing his feet at the ankles, Naythin rubbed his back against the bark of the tree trying to get at an itch on his back. “Because you don’t admit you’re going insane to your Alpha. It shows weakness and weakness leads to death.” 

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it had just licked him. Replacing his cell to his ear he shook his head exaggeratedly. “What the hell are you people? Half Wild Kingdom and half Star fuckin’ Wars? What do you mean you don’t show weakness to your Alpha? That’s bullshit. The one and only place you can show weakness is to your family. _We’re_ a family! If you can’t come to either me or Arie who the hell are you gonna go to? Cas!?” 

“You asked. I get the whole family thing but not everyone does. Ty...not so much. Yeah, he has a sister and that’s his family but even Tira doesn’t know about his...mental issues. He knows how his life is going to end and if he can help it he’ll take care of it himself and if he can’t well...he’ll find someone to do it for him. Someone not associated with the pack.” Naythin slowly opened his eyes and scanned the area without turning his head. He tested the air and slowly closed his eyes again. “You know how people who are really depressed go all suicide by cop? I think Ty might try suicide by hunter.” 

“Now _that_ I can control,” Dean responded, “But, that’s not important right now. If you see him tell him to come see me, please. And if he says no hog tie his ass and drag him in here.” 

“What are you gonna do, Dean? Call every hunter out there and tell ‘em not to kill the bat shit crazy white boy who comes runnin’ at ‘em naked as the day he was born trying to shift? Right now the only part he can shift are his hands and his jaw.” Drawing his foot underneath him, Naythin pushed onto his feet and started walking away from the tree. “If I see him I’ll tell him.” He hung up the phone and tucked it back in his back pocket. 

 

Dean didn’t say it but he thought the nod of his head to Naythin’s words regarding what he’d tell the hunters. The Winchester name was still respected and widely known. He could make them believe the sky was green if he stood with them and assured them that it really was. If he had to stand with them to save one of his own, he’d do it. He nodded to the rest of what Naythin said even though the kid couldn’t see it. When the phone went dead in his ear, he ended the call and tossed his cell onto the counter. “I broke Arie’s desk.” It wasn’t actually said to any one person in particular, just toss out for the Universe to hear. 

Sitting up straight in his seat, Will looked at the monitor that covered Arie’s office and frowned. “Looks okay to me.” 

Dean shrugged dejectedly. “It’s on the other side, tore the whole damn edge off.” He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He was batting a thousand today, that was for sure. 

“Can it be fixed? There’s wood glue in the garage, I think.” Will leaned over to check one of the computers that was running a virus scan. 

Dean nodded as he pulled his head up. “Yeah, I think so. I’ll give it a try later, thanks.” He’d meant to replace Ty in the security office since he’d been the one to give the kid the kick in the pants, but now he was getting antsy. Definitely not the type to sit behind a desk, that was a definite. He reached for his cell and dialed Arie. He figured that he better tell her his mess before she heard it somewhere else. 

Nettie sat next to Arie’s bed catching up on her notes in the various patients files when Arie’s phone started to vibrate on the table next to her. Quickly picking up the phone, she made sure Arie and the baby were still sleeping before leaving the room and answering the phone in the hall. “Hello?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted. “Uh, who’s this?” 

Nettie walked away from the door before stopping. “This is Nettie. Arie’s nurse. Is there something I can do for you, Dean?” 

“Oh,” Dean seemed to deflate with relief. “Hi, Nettie. Uh, where’s Ar? Is everything okay?”

“Oh they’re both fine. Arie and Nate are sleeping. Arie fought it pretty hard before finally giving in.” Nettie walked up and down the hall between Arie’s room and Doc Michaels office as she talked on the phone. “Do you want to leave a message for her?” 

Dean smiled warmly. “Yeah, that’s my Ar. Uh yeah, can you just ask her to give me a call when she gets a minute? It’s not an emergency or anything like that. I uh, just wanted to tell her somethin’.” 

“I’ll tell her when she wakes up.” Nettie stopped in front of Arie’s door and looked inside the room. “Anything else I can do for you?” 

“No, no, that oughtta do it. Thanks, Nettie.” Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Will. “Who’s open that could cover Ty’s shift? I need to go find him and explain...and see if I can help.”

Will got up and went to the far wall next to the lockers and pulled the schedule off a clipboard. “I can call Darren or…” He scanned down the list before looking back at Dean. “Naythin.” 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you call Naythin in and he’ll kill me. Call Darren and see if he wants the shift. Tell him it’s overtime.” 

“You got it.” Will replaced the schedule on the clipboard and went to the house phone to call Darren. Dialing his room, Will stared at the monitors until Darren picked up on the other end. “Hey, Darren. It’s Will. Yeah, I know you’re not supposed to come in until tonight but...we kinda have a situation here and need you to fill Ty’s spot. Dean said it’s OT.” Will kept his eyes glued to the monitors. “Yeah. I know….no. Just...Darren. Yes or no. Fine.” He hung up and sat on the edge of the desk. “He’s on his way down.” 

Dean nodded. “Never heard someone havin’ to be talked into overtime before.” 

“He’s been tryin’ to get Ty to talk about...it for a while. We’re all worried about him.” Will stood and went back to his desk and started aimlessly shuffling papers around. 

“Yeah,” Dean said so quietly if you weren’t listening, you wouldn’t hear it, “Me too.” He turned his attention back to quietly watching the monitors, his mind on anything but. He kept replaying the block of time, the same block of time, over and over again. He and Ty in Arie’s office. What he’d so stupidly said. And then he’d be filled with anger at the fact that Ty didn’t feel like he could share his problems with his own Alpha. That might not be how Lucian ran things, but he wasn’t Lucian. A fact he’d thanked God...or Castiel for on more than one occasion. Yeah some areas he sounded like a good guy, but in others, Dean knew he would have filled him full of silver. And it wasn’t just the Arie thing. 

Darren shoved the door open and walked in the office not saying anything to anyone. He went straight to his locker and started pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it inside as he removed one of his work t’s and pulled it on. “Who’s the bonehead that told Dean about Ty?” He pushed his shorts past his hips and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them into his locker, he grabbed a pair of his black tactical pants and stepped into them. 

Dean closed his eyes when Darren asked who the bonehead was, reopening them slowly. He frowned at the monitors but didn’t turn around or look away. “No one. Why is tellin’ me such a bonehead move?”

Darren sat on the bench lacing up his boots. He stopped when he heard Dean and looked up at him. “Because. It wasn’t anyone else’s place to tell you about it. It’s like tattling on a sibling. It just pisses them off and does nobody any good. Yeah, I’ve been trying to get him to open up about it but you didn’t see me running to you or Arie about it?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s frickin’ Romper Room,” he growled softly. “No one came running to me. I forced it out of someone. It wasn’t the person’s fault. I trumped the kid, alright. Not like there was anything the person could have done about it. So if anyone’s the bonehead, it’s me, alright? You wanna blame someone, blame me.” He pulled to his feet. “Now if you kids will excuse me I have to corral a kid before he up and does something stupid.” He turned and headed for the door, shaking his head with disgust. He started to open the door and paused. “If anyone can maybe take the few minutes to fix my wife’s desk, I’ll pay them time and a half.” He smacked the door open with the palm of his hand and walked out, letting it close behind him on its own. 

Will looked over at Darren and glared. “Smooth. Real smooth.” Turning back to his desk, he shook his head and picked up his pen. 

“What?” When Will didn’t answer. Darren got to his feet and headed for the door. “I’ll be in Arie’s office.” 

Dean walked out into the main part of the house and when he didn’t find anyone there, he headed for the garage. “Okay, if I were a pissed off, scarred up, lost and terrified little prick, where would I hide?” he asked himself under his breath. 

Ty leaned against the cool stone wall and watched the pack house from the corner of the fence. No one came here except the guards since that kid Aaron nearly got half the residents of the house slaughtered letting the Baba Yaga in. The damn thing was buried not ten feet in front of him and the odd thing was that the grass wouldn't grow over the spot no matter what maintenance tried. He picked up small rocks and tossed them onto the bare ground one at a time wondering if anything would grow over his grave when he was dead. 

Finding the garage empty, Dean headed outside. He glanced upward at one of the guards and waved while walking almost aimlessly, looking for where the hell the kid could have gotten off to. “Okay, that’s it, until he can talk, we’re not letting Nate outside. I’ll never find his ass,” he mumbled to himself. By the time he reached the far end of the wall, he heaved a frustrated sigh. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was relatively certain that Cas had better things to do then find run away Lycans, he would have called the angel and then asked him where the hell the kid had gone, it wasn’t like Ty had angel script on his ribs. 

Ty’s hand stopped halfway to his chest when he saw Dean walk out of the garage and look around. He narrowed his eyes and followed Dean’s movements. Slowly pulling his legs in so his knees were practically touching his chest, Ty slowed his breathing and pushed his back into the corner of the wall. A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he watched Dean walk past him and continue down the wall. “Super Lycan, my ass.” 

Dean was just about to give up and head back to the house when something near the garage caught his eye. He walked around the opposite way, moving in direct contrast to how Naythin had ran that day with the Baba Yaga on his heels. He paused just before reaching the end of the building and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the garage, his gaze on the circle of dead grass. “You know why nothing grows there? It’s because the ground is cursed. Nothing will grow there, not ever.” 

“Shit.” Ty squeezed his eyes shut and hit the back of his head against the wall a couple times before slowly getting to his feet. He walked out of the underbrush brushing off his jeans as he walked directly across the bare section of ground and stopped a few feet from Dean. He rolled the pebbles around in his hand and he looked back at the bare ground. “Cursed, huh?” He looked back at Dean and let the pebbles fall from his hand one at a time. “I know the feeling.” 

“So I heard. Y’know, all I wanted you to do was talk to me. Everyone says it’s your story to tell and yet, you won’t speak. And don’t give me that crap about not being able to show weakness to your Alpha. If you can’t show it to me or Arie, who can you show it to? Everybody has to have someone, Ty. And now that I know, I want to help you. Maybe between Me and Bobby and hell Cas, maybe we can find something in some ancient ass book that will tell us the magic recipe, or hell, maybe we’ll just go down to New Orleans and I’ll get some voodoo priest to lay some heavy mojo on yer ass. Something. Anything. But just walkin’ out, that doesn’t help anything.” 

“I didn’t walk out. You suspended me, remember? I was still comin’ to work every day doin’ my thing.” He huffed and ran a hand through his short black hair. “You had to push.” 

“Well yer not suspended anymore. And yeah, I usually do, I push. Because I want to help. Look, I dunno how Lucian ran this ship, but for me, we’re family. And family helps each other out. They confide in each other. They take care of one another.” 

“Yeah? You gonna hold my hand when I’m tryin’ to rip my skin off to let my wolf out? You gonna help me when I go after everyone I ever cared about because I’m out of my fucking mind and don’t know what I’m doing? You can’t help me, Dean. Dead man walking.” He pointed to his chest in a fast jabbing motion. “I’m going to die.” 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw and he ground his teeth and nodded. “Yer damn right, I will be there for every. single. thing. that you go through. I’ll hold yer hand, I’ll pull you off people. I. will. be. there.” He crossed the distance between them and stood directly in front of Ty. “You might die,” he nodded, “Sure. But I’m gonna do everything I know to keep you from dyin’. I’ll read every damn book, every damn legend. But I will be there, Ty. You are _not_ alone. Not now. Not ever.” 

Ty looked away, bringing a hand up he ran it across his mouth, his thumb and forefinger pinching his nostrils before looking back at Dean. “Whatever, Dean. Do me a favor?” He pointed toward the front gate and started walking down the driveway. “Take that gun outta your belt and put a bullet in the back of my head.” 

Dean almost physically deflated at Ty’s lack of feeling, at his unwillingness to accept what he was offering. He meant every word that he’d said. And that’s why he only shook his head to Ty’s request now. “No. You can play this two ways, you can be the big tough guy who feels nothing and wants nothing from anyone other than a silver bullet, or you can accept the help and at least know that everything was done that could have been done to save you. It’s your choice.” He shook his head and turned, heading for the front door of the mansion. 

Ty kept walking down the driveway as he raised one hand forming it into a gun, pointed it to the side of his head and pretended to pull the trigger. The two guards watched him leave and stayed out of his way. 

The mansion door was thrown open with enough force to send it cracking back against the stone entrance before Dean reached back and tugged it closed, hard enough to rattle the hinges. “Damn brooding buncha frickin’ toddlers around here,” he grumbled to himself. 

Naythin sat on the third step of the main staircase as Dean walked in the front door. “That went well.” 

“Yeah well, I tried,” Dean responded. “What the hell else was I supposed to do, hold the pity party for him here at the mansion? Kid needs to get his shit together and let somebody help him, for Christ's sake.” 

Kicking his feet out in front of him. Naythin leaned back on the steps. “Did you stop and think that maybe he just doesn’t want any help?” 

Dean frowned, brow knitted. “What, you mean he just wants to die? What the hell’s the point in that? Believe me, it’s amazing that I’m still here, my combat methods aside. I mean, my brother... jumped...into a hole...with Lucifer ridin’ shotgun. He’s the only flesh and blood family I had at the time…and look at me, I’m still here. Makin’ babies and everything.” A grin tugged at the corners of his lips. 

“I didn’t say he wants to die. Nobody wakes up in the morning thinking ya know what? I want to die today. None of us wants to die but, I think Ty’s made peace with it. Not that I like the idea and I know his sister is going to lose her ever loving mind when she finds out he’s sick but...you can’t save ‘em all.” Naythin leaned back so his elbows were resting on the step. “He’ll either go off on his own and eat a bullet or, like I said before...death by hunter.” 

“Uh uh, I _wanted_ to die. When I lost my brother, I spent the first week on a drinking binge and I was ready to drive off a cliff, I _wanted_ to die. Instead, I wound up on Arie’s door step.” Dean shrugged. “Well, maybe we oughtta give ole loving sis a call?” He lifted his brows. 

Naythin looked at Dean and shook his head slowly. “You’re honestly going to compare...forget it.” He raised his hands briefly before pushing himself to his feet. “I’ve got her number.” He pulled out his cell and pulled up Tira’s number. Without looking up, he sniffed loudly. “Just remember, Tira is married to Blake and he’s working on YOUR house.” He held his phone up so Dean could see the number. 

Dean all but collapsed on the step just below and to the side of Naythin. “What should I do? I’d ask Ar, but she and Nate are sleeping. And usually in a situation where I’m stuck I call Bobby, but uh, this isn’t exactly one of those situations.”

Lowering the phone, Naythin sat back down next to Dean. “Nothing? Give Ty some time. He knows you know now so maybe he’ll have a change of heart. He’s got some time. It’s not like he’s going to lose his shit in the next 48 hours or anything.” Naythin reached over and patted Dean on the leg. “Welcome to parenthood.” 

Dean scoffed and frowned at Naythin. “Yeah, great, thanks. Y’know, the last kid I raised wound up in Hell as Lucifer’s tuxedo.” 

Naythin leaned against the railing and shook his head. “Well, the upside? We don’t have to worry about that happening again.” 

“My Dad went to hell, I went to Hell, and my brother went to Hell.” Dean counted them off on his fingers, “Yeah, my family seems to have the frequent flier miles where Hell’s concerned.”

“Nate’s not going to end up in Hell and neither is Arie. You did your time and that’s that. I know it’s always going to be...an issue with you but it’s done. Your life is so much different now. Don’t let what happened in the past have any kind of hold on what you’ve got going on now.” He reached across Dean and pointed at his left hand. “You didn’t have that before.” 

Dean nodded. “Mm, yeah, which is why I’m turning this problem over to her. She has that Motherly...thing. I’ll let her deal with the wayward Lycan.” He pulled to his feet and looked toward the security office, then back to Naythin. “Have you been in there? Darren wanted to know who the bonehead was that told me about Ty.” 

“My day off. I’m not going in there. Darren’ll get over it. He and Ty have always been tight.” Naythin leaned back on the steps and looked up at Dean. “Say Hi to Arie for me and my nephew.” He winked at Dean and laid his head back on the steps. 

Dean nodded. “I will. Oh and just so ya know, I never told ‘em who it was, and I told them I forced it on the person. I just didn’t want ya to think...y’know… Anyway, I’m gonna check on the children before I go downstairs.” 

Naythin raised a hand and gave Dean the thumbs up. “I’m sure he’s already figured out who you forced. He’s not an idiot...usually.” 

“Never say never,” Dean responded with a grin. He turned his attention forward and quickly punched in his code and pulled the door open, stepping inside. “So how’s...everything?” 

Will looked up from the computer tower he was tearing apart. “The motherboard decided to take a shit. Other than that? Awesome.” He picked up a small screwdriver and started removing the case around the tower. “Darren’s in Arie’s office fixing her desk.” 

“Crap! Who’s our resident geek around here?” Dean responded, looking around the office like the guy might suddenly fall from the rafters. 

Will tossed the screwdriver on the desk as he raised the tower cover slowly and set it down on the desk next to him. “You’re lookin’ at him.” Leaning over he frowned as he tapped a finger against the cooling fan. “Well shit. That’s not good.” 

“Oh. Okay then, can you fix it? Or...uh, I’m not good at this stuff, my brother usually dealt with the whole computer thing. I got laid, a lot, in high school so…” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I uh, usually Sammy and I would just pay for a new one with a stolen credit card. Do we need a new one?” 

Will looked up slowly at Dean and smirked. “Uh no. I’ve got a small computer store’s worth of parts in the storeroom downstairs. I’ll have it back up and running before the end of my shift. Everything is backed up every hour so we didn’t lose much of anything.” Shaking his head, he started to remove the bad fan. “Stolen credit cards.” He mumbled as he reached for the screwdriver he’d tossed away earlier. 

“Well, they were more fraudulent credit cards, no so much stolen. Of course the money on them was stolen, but,” Dean corrected with a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder. “It’s not like you actually get paid to do what I did. You gotta get yer money where you can. If we wanted spare cash I’d bet money on pool. I taught Sam had to scam people outta their money.” He chuckled. “Those were good times, good times.” 

Will looked up and rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead. “Pool sharks? How many times did you get yer asses kicked for cheating?” 

Dean shook his head. “Me? Never. My brother, just until I could get over there.” 

Will laughed and shook his head. “That’s nice of you. Let your brother take the beating.” He set the damaged fan on the table and went after the motherboard next. “Had to be rough...not knowing when you were gonna eat next or where you were gonna sleep?” 

Dean shrugged. “We always had the Impala to sleep in, and if you were lucky and it was someone who was actually grateful at yer last gig, they’d send you off with cookies or sandwiches. We did alright. Like I said, _lots_ of credit card frauds. And uh, I didn’t let my brother take the beating. I was busy kickin’ one guys ass and as soon as he wasn’t gettin’ up, I went over to help Sam. Not that my brother wasn’t a good fighter, he was. I was always just better at hand to hand combat.” 

Removing the motherboard, Will held it up to the light and shook his head. “Piece of crap.” He tossed it into the trash and sat down in his chair. “Huh. Usually it’s the tall lanky ones that are better at that sort of thing.” 

“Yeah?” one corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a lopsided smile. “Guess my brother was out the day they taught that to the world. “Besides, Sam was never...he would have made a better flower child than a hunter.” He chuckled. “He was like the hot chick in the Munsters. He just...he really didn’t belong out there with the rest of us.” 

Will checked the connections on the video card and the rest of the components before looking up at Dean. “Hunting us big bads wasn’t his thing huh?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, he wanted,” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, “He wanted to be a lawyer.” He shook his head. “And he wanted the house with the picket fence and the 2.5 kids, the whole nine yards. Me, I liked livin’ day to day. Saving people, hunting things…” He nodded as he frowned thoughtfully. “It was good. Some of it sucked ass, there’s no denyin’ that but...It had it’s perks.” 

“This has to be boring as shit then. Aside from the psycho hunters, the demon bitch and her dogs, the Baba...whatever. Oh and the vampires...yeah. You have to be goin’ nuts from boredom.” Will leaned back in his chair and glanced at the monitors doing a quick check before looking back at Dean. 

Dean shrugged and let his gaze move to the monitors. “Yeah well,” he sighed, “I have a family now so…” He pressed his lips together and turned his attention back to Will. “We all gotta grow up sometime, huh?” He clapped the kid on the back as he turned and headed for the door, he stopped with his hand on the knob. “I know I say this all the time but,” He began as he turned back around to face Will, “Make sure you eat and sleep, preferably after you get someone to take over for you.”

“I will. Promise.” Will crossed his heart. “I’d do the whole scouts honor thing but I was never a boy scout.” 

Dean smiled though the corners of his lips curved downward as he shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t…” He nodded and turned back to the door, opening it and walking out, letting the door close once more on its own. 

He headed for the stairs that led to the basement clinic taking them two at a time. It felt like forever since he’d had any real peace and quiet, and despite being sick of the solitary world of the basement before, he welcomed it now. He nodded to the guards and pushed Arie’s door open just enough to slip inside. 

Nettie looked up from the file she’d been working on and waved at Dean. Setting the file aside, she got up and walked over to him. “They’re both still asleep. I changed Nate a little bit ago and he ate a little but the poor guy was too tired for much. Arie’s been tossing a bit so I’m sure if she’ll be waking up soon.” 

Dean nodded, his eyes glued to his family for the most part, he spared the nurse a glance as he smiled and thanked her. He crept closer to Arie’s bed and bent over her, pressing a feather light kiss on her cheek. Pulling back just as silently, he made his way over to Nate and reached out with one hand to run the backs of his knuckles gently down his soft smooth skin. Once he’d said hello to his family, so to speak, he took up residence back in his normal chair and allowed his head to rest against the back of it as he closed his eyes. 

Arie woke slowly. She’d learned the hard way that waking and sitting up suddenly was not a good idea. It had taken over thirty minutes for the pain to go away from that little screw up. She was thankful that Dean wasn’t in the room at the time because Arie knew that he would have lost it. Arie listened for Nate and when she didn’t hear him, she opened her eyes and looked toward his bassinet near the foot of her bed. Without lifting her head, she could see the top of his head and the blanket that was covering him. Opening her hearing, Arie smiled at his deep even breaths as he slept. 

Turning her head to the side, Arie saw Dean asleep in the chair next to her bed. His face was turned in her direction, his feet were propped up on the edge of the bed frame. One hand was tucked between the side of the chair and his thigh and if Arie had been a betting woman his hand was holding a knife or his 1911. It didn’t matter that they were surrounded by over a hundred Lycans. Most of which were highly trained. Nope. No one could protect his family better than Dean could. 

Arie raised the blanket off her belly and slowly peeled the corner of the bandage back. The incision from the C section was fully healed. Taking in a slow deep breath, Arie leaned forward testing the muscles for soreness. Nothing. Nothing was good. Pushing the blanket off her legs, Arie sat up and let her feet hang over the side of the bed. So far so good. Pushing against the mattress, she slowly put weight on her legs and very slowly stood up straight. Smiling, bent to her left then to her right. Still no pain. Looking down at Dean, she thought about trying to step over his legs but there was no way she was going to manage it in the gown or with the IV still in her arm. Stepping closer to him, Arie leaned over and ran her fingers down the side of his face. Her smile growing as he turned into her touch. Bending closer, she gently kissed him on the lips before stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Dean hadn’t planned on falling asleep. He’d closed his eyes with the hope of actually relaxing, at least a little, but he’d apparently done more than that. His eyes popped open from the feather light touch to his lips, his hand immediately tightened on the Colt, which he’d been wearing since the vampire scare. It wouldn’t have been the first time that some creature had tried to soften him up with a kiss. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings and blink back the grogginess. His eyes swung toward the bed and he bolted upright and out of the chair in one smooth motion. “What the hell?” He leaned over and finally crouched as he let his eyes roam over her features and what he could see of her body. “Are you...okay? Does it still hurt?” 

Arie held her hand out to slow Dean’s forward momentum. “I’m fine. Doesn’t hurt at all.” She pulled the gown to the side and peeled the bandage away from her belly. “See? All healed. Just need Doc to come in and take the stitches out. They itch like crazy.” 

Dean slowly, almost reluctantly tore his eyes from Arie’s and looked down at the wound, or where the wound had been, from her surgery. His lips curved into a wide smile and he gave a soft breathy chuckle as he lifted his own hand to run his fingertips over the now healed skin. He glanced up at Arie as he did so, looking for any signs of pain. Once he’d assured himself that she was indeed healed he pulled her into a hug. He nodded as he released her and one corner of his lips quirked upward in a lopsided smirk. “Just imagine if it was stitched with dental floss, or fishing line, either one’ll do in a pinch.” 

“Yeah. No thanks.” Arie put her arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him to her. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, her face turned toward his neck. “You smell good. I missed you.” 

Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Arie’s throat. “I’ve missed you too.” He squeezed his eyes closed and forced himself to move, despite not wanting to. He pulled back where he could meet her eyes with his own. “Uh, remember that you miss me when I tell you this, Okay?” He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I found out that Ty’s not healing well and that he’s still covered in scars. I tried to get him to talk to me about it and I screwed up. I thought he was just playing hardball so I suspended him until further notice or until he decided to come clean. Well...I found out that not only is Ty not healing right but he can’t shift either. I talked to Doc about it, I thought maybe Cas could wipe his memory of being a Lycan so he won’t go coo-coo for cocoa puffs, but Doc said that the wolf is part of him. So I don’t know what else to do. I asked Naythin but...he said to leave Ty alone for now. But…” He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back a little where he crouched in front of her. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “I so screwed up, Ar, and I’m sorry. I just...I told Ty that I’d be there with him, that I’d even hold his frickin’ hand through it all. But...it just seemed to piss him off more.” 

Arie sat back when Dean was through. “Wow.” She raked both hands through her hair twice before looking back at Dean. “The wolf is like...another personality. It’s intertwined with the person. When you get mad, he or she gets upset and wants to protect its person. It’s like having a guard dog inside you. If Ty can’t shift, the wolf can’t get out and he’ll go insane. It happened once before...it was long before me. He knows what will happen and…”Arie sighed and looked around the room. “Does Tira know?” 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think so. I was going to call. Naythin was going to give me the number but...what was I gonna say? Your brother is gonna die, I’m sorry, have a good night!?” He rubbed his hand across his mouth, his eyes slipping closed briefly. “Tell me how to fix this. I’m not like you, I don’t know how to...to show these people love the way you do, the way you make them feel better. The touchy feely shit was always Sam’s thing. I just went in and killed stuff...or I fixed it. I wanted to fix this for him but...I have no idea how.” 

“I don’t think it can be fixed. This is one of those things that just happens and no matter what we try nothing is going to change the outcome.” Arie tried to reach for Dean but the IV kept her on the bed. “I know you want to fix this but...you can’t. No one can.” 

Dean heaved a sigh that turned into a growl of frustration. He pulled to his feet and began to pace. “There has to be a way. Maybe Cas can heal him bit by bit, like a skin graft. Or...Bobby has to have somethin’ on this shit. Have you _seen_ his house? You can’t walk without tripping over a book...or twelve.” He stopped pacing and faced Arie. “I even told Ty that I would look, I would research this and that somehow, some way we’d find _something_ , but…” He shook his head. “I dunno, it’s like he’s set on dying.” 

“This isn’t some spirit you can exorcise, Dean. It’s a physical problem. A medical problem. If Ty can’t shift he will go insane. That’s the bottom line. I’m sure Doc Michaels has tried everything he can think of to help Ty. I don’t think he’s set on dying. No one wants to die. Ty knows the inevitable outcome and I’m sure he’s made peace with it.” Arie knew this was killing Dean. Ty was one of his men. Beyond that, Ty was pack and family and when someone in the family was hurting everybody tries to help. 

Dean shook his head, unwilling to accept the inevitable. “No. I’ll take him down to New Orleans and get some voodoo priest to lay some heavy mojo on his ass. He’ll be fine.” He paced, still shaking his head. “Or...I can look. There’s hundreds of sites on silver poisoning. We could try something there.” He heaved a sigh and looked back at Arie. “I gave him his job back and he just walked off. It’s _my_ fault this happened to him! The vamps were after _me_! What happened to him, what happened to you, none of it would have happened at all if it wasn’t for me. Hell, Ty’d live a long healthy life...of…” he waved a hand, “However long Lycans live. Instead of this. Instead of dying. That’s my fault. Naythin says he thinks that Ty will go with death by hunter,” he shook his head, his jaw tight, muscle twitching. “I can’t let that happen. What hunters do to Lycans, any hunters, it reflects back on me, and now I’m not just the dick that doomed him to death, I pulled the fuckin’ trigger.” 

Arie looked over at Nate when Dean started to raise his voice. She held up one finger to her lips and glared at Dean. “You wake him up and I will kick your ass.” Looking down at the IV in her hand, Arie started to peel the tape off. “We are not having this discussion in this room.” Without looking up, Arie pointed to the closet. “Get my clothes, please.” 

“What?” Dean responded. “No, wait,” he stepped toward Arie to stop her from taking the IV out herself. “I’ll go get Doc Michaels. Just wait. Okay? I’ll be right back.” He hurried to and out the door, hurrying to the doctors office. He knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, turned the knob and stuck his head in. “Doc, Arie’s up and her incision is healed. She uh, we need to talk and she doesn’t want to do it in her room…” He cleared his throat. “It’s about Ty.” 

Gordon stepped out of the small room he used for a bedroom when he heard the door to his office open. “Hello.” He looked up at the clock and back to Dean. “I’ll be right there.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay, thanks.” He pulled the door closed as he moved away from it and hurried back down the hall to Arie’s room. “Doc’s on his way.” 

Gordon put on his lab coat and headed down the hall to Arie’s room. The fact that she was healed didn’t surprise him. She needed to sleep and had been fighting it for too long and that kept her body from repairing itself. Pushing the door open, he felt the tension in the room and hurried to Arie’s bed. “Alright, young lady. Let’s see how we’re doing.” 

He waited for Arie to lay back down on the bed and ignored the glare and tiny growls. Checking the incision, he pressed all along it before nodding and reaching for a pair of small scissors to remove the stitches. Once he had them removed, he took out the IV from Arie’s hand and placed a small bandage where the needle had been. Stepping back, he looked Arie over before nodding slowly. “You look fine. As long as you don’t have any lingering pain, I see no reason to not release you and Nate. I still want either Nettie or Sandra to take care of him the next couple of nights though. You’ve been through a lot and haven’t had much sleep.” He looked from Arie to Dean over the top of his glasses. “I’ll have Sandra come in and sit with Nate while you two talk.” 

Gordon watched as Arie got off the bed and headed straight for the closet where her clothes had been kept and disappeared into the bathroom. Looking over at Dean, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “I’ve tried calling Ty several times and can’t reach him. Do you know where he is?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. Do you need him here? Tonight? I can take a couple guys and go looking for him if you need me to. It’s my fault anyway, so...I’ll do whatever Ty needs.” 

“No. I was just hoping he’d changed his mind on stopping any further treatments.” Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “There really isn’t much more I can do. He’s plateaued and Ty knows it.” He looked over at Dean, took his glasses off and set them on the counter behind him. “Ty’s scars aren’t your fault anymore then him refusing treatment. It is what it is.” 

“If it wasn’t for me Ty wouldn’t have gotten captured by those vamps. They were after me,” Dean explained. “Ty was just bait so that they could get to Arie...because they knew it would kill me if anything had happened to her.”

“If it hadn’t been the vampires, Ty could have fallen off a ladder and broken his neck. You can’t take the blame for everything bad that happens to the pack...to Arie. You will end up in an early grave if you don’t stop, Dean.” Gordon leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m getting tired of having a Winchester in my clinic. Go home….when the house is finished anyway. Go home, enjoy your family and don’t dwell on all of this.” 

Dean nodded. He knew that Doc was right, he knew that he needed to let it drop. To stop always sacrificing himself for everyone else. To stop blaming himself for all the bad things that happen to those he loves and cares about. It didn’t mean that those simple words, no matter how true they might be, were going to change what the last 27 years had created. He crossed his arms over his chest, not quite sure what to do with himself while he waited for Arie to come out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bassinet and crouched, a smile instantly splitting his face as he gazed down at his son. He reached into the bassinet with one finger and placed it in Nate’s tiny hand. “Love you, buddy.” 

Arie was never so happy to put her hair in a ponytail in all her life. If she had matches she would have burned the hospital gown but instead she just threw it in the small garbage can next to the sink. Pulling on her pants, she found they were a little big but would stay on without needing a belt, thankfully. Once she got her bra and shirt on, she checked herself in the mirror, turning sideways, Arie stood as tall as she could and pulled her shirt flat against her stomach. Frowning, she sucked in her stomach and let it out again. She’d have to hit the gym pretty hard to get rid of the weight she’d gained. At least the shirt was baggy and no one would notice, hopefully. Slipping her feet in her running shoes, Arie pulled the bathroom door open and stepped out into the room. She gave Gordon a look and when he nodded, she looked to the side and found Dean next to Nate’s bassinet. Walking over quietly, she knelt down next to Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist. “He looks just like you when he’s sleeping.” 

Dean leaned into Arie’s embrace and his smile grew. “What, does he sleep on his stomach with his hand on the knife he hides under his pillow already?” He chuckled softly. 

Arie dug her fingers into Dean’s side and rolled her eyes. “No, thankfully. Just seems like the only time I ever see you really relaxed and...at peace is when you’re sleeping.” 

“The rare occasions that happens,” Dean mused with a glance toward Doc Michaels. He looked back at Arie and smiled adoringly. “You look good. Much better than that hospital gown.” He made a disgusted face. “Did you uh...are we still talking about Ty or…?” 

Arie stood as the door opened and Sandra walked in. “Yeah. I need to know what’s going on so I or we...can go over to Tira and Blake's and talk to them. They need to know what’s going on.”

Sandra set the arm load of files she was carrying on the table and smiled. “You guys go. Nate is by far the easiest baby I’ve had to deal with in a very long time.” 

Gordon walked around the bed and headed for the door. “It’ll do you a lot of good Arie to get some fresh air. Sandra has both your cell numbers if she needs them and I’m always just down the hall. Your boy will be fine.” 

Dean pulled to his full height at the same time that Arie did. He nodded to everything that the doctor said, and even smiled at Sandra, but he had news for both of them if they thought he was leaving his son unprotected. He walked out of Arie’s room long before anyone else and stopped next to Victor and Vaughn. “One of you stays at the door, the other I want in the room. Watch my boy. If he even cries funny, I want you two on it. We clear?” 

Victor looked at Dean and nodded. He pointed to the door and then to Vaughn. “You’re inside.” When Vaughn glared at him, Victor held up his hand and smiled. “Don’t argue. I’m older by five minutes...little brother.” 

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at Victor and slowly walked around Dean. He paused just next to Victor and slapped him on the stomach. “Bite me.” Pushing the door open slowly, he walked inside the room and took up a position just inside the door on the same side he’d been in the hall. 

Victor laughed and shook his head. “He hates when I do that but, five minutes is five minutes and I’m still the oldest.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “And the older brother is always right.” He nodded sagely. “But uh, you two are prob’ly gonna wanna trade off every so often. Just...y’know...fresh eyes. Being a little bit nice to the little brother…” He winked and clapped Victor on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.” Dean turned and looked back into the room waiting for Arie to join him. 

Arie walked over to the small table next to her bed to retrieve her cell phone and made sure Sandra had everything for Nate before she left. When she saw Vaughn walk in and stand next to the door, she rolled her eyes. Walking over to the guard, Arie smiled and pointed to Nate. “Don’t let him have any wild parties.” She watched the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried to fight back a smile. 

“I’ll try to keep the noise down.” He winked at Arie and resumed his on guard stance when the door opened and Dean walked in. 

With one final look at Nate, Arie walked over to Dean. “All set.” 

Dean nodded and looked back into the room to flash the doctor a smile and gave Sandra a nod, when his eyes hit Vaughn he quirked a brow and gave him a serious look. They could joke all they wanted, but he knew first hand that danger could swoop into a home without even opening the door. He turned back to Arie and grabbed her hand as they headed for the stairwell leading to the main floor. “We should probably bring Naythin in on all this. He’s the one I forced to tell me what was going on in the first place. Seems that Darren knows about the scars and so does Will. I don’t know about anyone else.” He shrugged. 

Arie walked next to Dean and nodded slowly. “I’m sure the entire security staff knows. Something like this doesn’t stay quiet for long.” 

Dean turned around to face Arie when they reached the stairs. “Well if everyone knows, then why the hell didn’t I? And don’t say that it’s because he didn’t want to look weak to his Alpha or whatever that lame ass excuse is.” Dean added with a slow shake of his head. “That’s bullshit. Look, I don’t know how the last Alpha… _male_ Alpha ran this place, but to me, this is family, and if you can’t turn to family in a time like this, with something this big, then who the hell are you gonna turn to?” 

Arie turned to face Dean and took a step closer to him. “I know how much family means to you. I’ve always felt that the pack was family but you’re not going to change everyone’s mind over night. Some of these people are...old and set in their ways. They may not look it but, yeah. There are more than a few that are several hundred years old and they have a very hard time with change. It’s going to take time.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes before turning and shaking his head as he started up the stairs. “C’mon, how old is Ty, like...gosh I dunno, maybe 19...20?” He asked as he reached the top of the stairwell and opened the door. 

Arie followed behind Dean as they climbed the stairs and stepped out into the hall. She waited until the door was closed before turning to face Dean. “Ty? He is 145 years old but he matured at around 30 or so. Tira looks younger because she stopped growing at an earlier age but they’re both the same age. You realize you’re not going to age past what you are now, right? You will age but at an extremely slow rate.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “145 my ass. Honey, you were lied to. What did he make that up to get some of the spiked punch? I mean, come on! He’s a freakin’ kid.” He blinked at Arie for a couple of minutes as she spoke but nothing made any real sense or stuck until she spoke of his aging process, or lack thereof. “Huh? What was that? I’m...I’ll be 31...forever? Damn, where was Naythin when I was back in my twenties?” He huffed. “Slower rate? If Ty’s anything to go by, what do Lycans age, a half year every decade?” 

“Uhhh...slower than that. Lucian was over 830 years old when he died. He matured in his mid 30’s and by the time he’d died he looked like he was in his mid 40’s.” Arie raised a hand and scratched at the back of her neck as what she said sank in. “I have proof of how old some of the people are in my office if you want to see it.” 

Dean knew he looked like a fish out of water, but he couldn’t help it. He shook himself out of the stupefied daze he’d found himself in. “No, no, that’s okay. We need to worry about Ty now. You can explain the Lycan ageing process to me later...apparently we’ll have plenty of time.” 

Arie couldn’t help but laugh as she stepped closer to Dean and hugged him. “I love you, you know that right?” 

Dean returned the hug and nodded. “Love you too.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back and grabbing hold of her hand again, threading their fingers together. “Okay, let’s get started on this…” He looked back at Arie. “I might as well put the gun in my mouth for ya, but I’m gonna ask anyway. Did you wanna shower first? Not that you need to or have to. I just...ya know. Hospital.” He shuddered exaggeratedly. 

Arie looked down at herself and slowly back up to Dean as it hit her. “Right. Got ya. Probably should shower before we do this. I’ll just run up to our room quick. I need to change pants anyway. These are a bit big on me.” She’d forgotten about Dean’s dislike of hospitals. 

Dean nodded and sighed with relief, nodding. “I’ll go on into yer office. See if I can locate Naythin. Oh and if it makes you feel any better, I’m takin’ Nate out to wash him off with the hose as soon as we get back.” 

Arie headed for the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. Turning slowly, she pointed at Dean. “You are not hosing down our son. He smells just fine.” Arie tried to give Dean her fiercest look as she slowly backed toward the steps. 

Dean chuckled and tried for his best innocent smile, not that he really had one. It was more like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar than innocent. “I’m just kidding. Love you.” 

“Uh huh. Sure you do.” Arie winked at Dean as she turned and hurried up the stairs. Turning the corner at the top, she glanced back quickly before going to their room to shower and change. 

Dean started for Arie’s office and changed direction at the last minute. He went to the security office and punched in his code and opened the door. 

Will looked up from the pile of computer parts and waved at Dean as he walked in. “You look better. Get some sleep finally?” He looked back down and started to piece together the rebuilt computer he was working on. 

“Yeah, I fell asleep downstairs,” Dean confirmed. “So uh, do we know where Ty is? And since I’m pretty sure yer gonna say no, I’ll go ahead and ask if we know where Naythin is then?” 

Will sat back in his chair and pointed to the monitors. “Naythin is up in his room and Ty’s been hangin’ out just off property. He walks just up to the wall, stops and walks away again. Been doing it for the past five hours or so. Darren went out to talk to him a couple hours ago to try and get him to come inside but he won’t.” 

“Frickin’ wonderful,” Dean grumbled half under his breath. “Wait,” his attention snapped back to Will. “Isn’t Darren supposed to be covering Ty’s shift?” He frowned and a low rumbling growl sounded deep in Dean’s chest. 

Will nodded as he leaned forward and picked up a small screwdriver. “He’s taking inventory in the weapons room.” He pointed to the closed door near the back of the room. “He’s been in there since Ty refused to come inside.” 

Dean heaved a disgusted sigh and ran a hand down his face. “Um, yeah okay. Just...if you see Ty, or hear anything about him...Arie and I are going to talk to his family in a bit so...send him our way, we’ll be in her office until we get all our facts straight and head over to Blake and Tira’s.”

Will looked up from the computer and nodded. “Yeah. Sure, if he comes in I’ll tell him. Good luck with Tira and Blake. I don’t envy you one bit on that one.” 

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, giving the monitors that were of the wall a long look. “Thanks.” He turned away and headed back out the door. From there he did go straight away into Arie’s office. Walking around the desk he went to his hiding place and found his bottle of whiskey. Walking over to the fridge, he took one of the glasses that were kept atop it and headed back for his bottle. Twisting off the cap he poured a good amount into the glass then looked from the glass to the bottle and was damned tempted to drink the bottle and leave the glass for Arie, she’d probably need it as badly as he did. 

Arie stood under the spray of the shower head and moaned loudly. She let her head hang loose on her shoulders as the water ran down her neck and back. She thought about staying there until the hot water ran out but Arie knew that Dean was waiting for her. With a sigh of resignation, Arie hurried through her shower. Once done, she wrapped her hair in a towel and another around herself and walked through the bedroom to the large walk-in closet. Leaving the door open, Arie dropped the towel from around her body and dressed quickly. Black lace bra and matching panties, a pair of well worn boot cut jeans with frayed holes in the knees, a black “I love hunting” t-shirt and one of Dean’s flannel shirts. Turning her face into the collar, Arie inhaled and smiled. Despite the fact that the shirt had been washed and had hung in the closet for a few weeks, Arie could still smell Dean’s scent. She rubbed her palms along the well worn material, her smile growing. Yeah, it might have been a little cheesy but, whatever. Arie rolled the sleeves until they were half way up her forearms and left it unbuttoned before walking back to the bathroom, she pulled the towel off her head and shook her hair out. Running her fingers through the damp strands she put on some lipstick and a pale eye shadow. Not a lot but just enough to be seen. A couple sprays of her favorite perfume and Arie was back in the bedroom removing a pair of socks from the dresser and slipping on her riding boots. 

Her attire may not be very official looking but damn it, she’d just had a kid for Pete’s sake and was allowed to be comfortable. Stepping outside the bedroom, Arie headed down the hall and to the stairs. She had a bounce in her step that hadn’t been there for some time. Halfway down the stairs, she saw a few members of the staff stop their work and stare at her. Arie couldn’t help the smirk that played on her lips as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner to her office. She stood in front of the door and checked herself making sure everything was in place. Running her fingers through her hair Arie took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside the office. Arie closed the door behind her and turned to face Dean. “Hi.” 

Dean was in the process of tossing back his fifth glass of whiskey when Arie walked into the office. He lowered the empty glass and offered a smile he didn’t feel. Not that it had anything to do with her, he was hurting for one of his men, and beyond disgusted that there seemed to be nothing that he could do for the poor kid. Yeah, yeah 145 year old kid, but he was still just a kid in Dean’s eyes. He stepped out from behind her desk and made his way over to Arie, dipping his head slightly to brush a kiss against her lips. “Hi, baby.” 

Arie ran a hand up and down Dean’s upper arm as she looked past him to the bottle on her desk. “Hittin’ it kinda hard, aren’t ya?” 

Dean followed her line of vision and shrugged a shoulder. “Wouldn’t you be?” 

“If you’re asking if I’m upset about Ty? Of course I am, but _that_ isn’t going to help anything.” She pointed to the bottle and then to Dean. “I know you want to do everything you can to help Ty but I think this is out of our hands.” 

Dean shook his head and turned, heading back toward the bottle and his glass. Stepping behind the desk he poured himself another one. “No way. This is not goin’ down that way. I know too many people...well, I guess they’re not people really,” he allowed with a lopsided smirk as he brought the glass to his lips and knocked it back. He slowly lowered the glass and looked Arie in the eye from where he stood. “I know powerful… _non_ -people. Ones that could help us. Help him.” 

“Cas?” Arie walked to her desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it. “How many times have we...you and I both...called for him and he’s not shown? I get he’s...running things upstairs but come on, Dean. We can’t run to him every time it get’s ugly.” 

Dean shook his head. “Not Cas. Not real sure whether he could help or not. But I know who can. Crowley, he’s the king of the crossroads. Worked with him a couple times, real asshole. But, all ya gotta do is dangle a soul in his direction and he’ll be on it like a dog with a bone.” He gave a careless shrug. “Cas says he’s the king of Hell now that Lucifer is caged but...old habits die hard.” 

“Oh sure!” Arie crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Dean. “Because making deals with demons has worked out so fucking great for the Winchester family. No.” 

Dean shook his head. “Not me. Ty. It’s not really much of a fall from Purgatory to Hell anyway, and he would get ten good years before his time card got punched.”

“No. That is not an option. Not now. Not ever. You want Ty’s sister to see him tore to shreds like Sam and Bobby did with you?” Arie looked away from Dean to the French doors that led to the garden and shook her head. “No.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s much better if she watches him go out of his frickin’ mind and then either kills himself or pulls a Toby. Or worse, walks into a hunter bar and just blabs anything and everything that could get him killed.” 

“At least he’d be able to choose how. I know it sounds bad but it’s the truth. If he wants to eat a bullet then he’s going to regardless of what any of us thinks. I don’t see him doing what Toby did. That was…” Arie sighed and looked back at Dean. “If Ty gets anywhere near a hunter bar or any hunter camp…” She looked down at her lap and stared at the bare threads on the knees of her jeans. If Ty was as bad as Dean was saying Arie’d have no choice but to put a patrol on him and watch him. 

“I took a detour gettin’ here while you were gettin’ cleaned up. Will says that Ty’s outside. Walks to the gate and back, like he can’t make himself come in.” He shrugged. 

Arie looked up at Dean. Her eyes narrowed for a split second before going back to normal. Standing up, she started walking to the door. “Come on. I want to talk to him.” She stopped at the door and waited for Dean. 

Dean stepped around the desk and followed Arie out of the office. He still wanted to check out things. Bobby might have a book on silver poisoning. Maybe Cas could heal him slowly. There were other options out there beyond dying. Or at least beyond dying any time soon. 

Walking down the hall to the front door, Arie shook her head slowly. She’d known Ty a long time and giving up wasn’t something she’d thought was in him. Pulling the front door open, Arie walked down the front steps and headed straight for the front gate. She tried to hide the smile as she watched the two guards scramble to stand at attention when they saw her and Dean walking towards them. Stopping just inside the gate, Arie looked up and down the road. “Where’s Ty?” She looked at the guard closest to her. 

“Ty? He’s...at the end of the wall...just around the corner.” 

Arie walked to the gate and patted the guard on the arm. “Relax before you get a cramp.” Looking down the wall, she raised her hand to the side of her mouth and yelled. “TY! Get up here!” 

Dean followed silently, his brow quirking when he saw a few of his men scramble to attention and he flashed them a displeased look. When Arie stopped, he stopped. And when she yelled for Ty, like he was down there just relaxing, like nothing was wrong, he rolled his eyes and sighed. This wasn’t going to go well. He could feel it already. 

Arie waited to the count of ten for Ty to answer or show himself. When he didn’t, she yelled again. “Ty! If you don’t get up here, so help me God I will call your sister and tell her everything because I know you haven’t. She’s your sister, you horse's ass! She has a right to know what’s going on!” Dropping her head just a little, Arie could hear movement coming from the far end of the wall. When Ty still didn’t show, Arie turned to Dean and pointed down the length of the wall. “Make him come up here.” 

Dean gave Arie a sidelong glance as he stepped around her. He knew that he was the last person that Ty wanted around him, but he did as she’d requested anyway. “Ty! Get up here NOW!” He pushed as much Alpha mojo as possible into that command. 

Ty walked around the corner of the wall. His jaw set and his eyes dropped to the ground refusing to look at anyone as he stopped just outside the gate. “You’re both assholes. You know that right?” 

Arie walked up to Ty and put her arm around his shoulder. “That’s Alpha assholes to you Ty. Inside. My...our office. Now.” She watched as he did what she said and walked to the front door disappearing inside. Walking over to Dean, Arie wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Dean watched Ty, but said nothing to his obvious attempts to piss them off. He wrapped his arm around Arie’s waist in turn and pulled her close. He glanced back at his men and frowned. “Alright, shows over, back to work,” he called out as he and Arie walked back toward the house. 

Ty was tempted to just keep on walking and go out the back door but that damn Alpha push bullshit was still hanging on and he couldn’t stop himself from going right to their office and sitting on the couch. He propped both feet up on the coffee table and stared at the laces of his boots. 

This was going to be so much fun, Arie thought as they walked into the house and to the office. As much as she hated to, Arie dropped her arm from around Dean as they neared the office door and walked inside. Going to the chair she’d occupied earlier, Arie turned it so it was facing Ty and sat down. Arie waited for Dean to close the door and walk across the room before she started talking. “Okay, Ty. What’s going on and don’t tell me nothing. I know better.” 

Dean wished Lycans could get shit faced on just one bottle of whiskey, not that he could have even as a human, but it was a nice thought. He wanted to cling onto Arie when she released her hold but refrained. Instead he followed her inside and closed the door softly behind them. He walked past Arie and Ty and took the seat behind the desk, where he could get to his drink easier if this went down the shit-hole as fast as he was anticipating that it would. 

Ty continued to stare at his boots and refused to look up. “I’m going to go insane and die.” He shrugged and looked up at the fireplace. “That about covers it.” 

“I got that part. Why have you stopped treatments with Doc Michaels? He said they’re helping.” Arie leaned forward in her chair resting her elbows on her knees. 

“They _were_ working. Past tense.” Ty shook his head and raised both hands making tight fists before letting them drop to his lap. “I can’t shift. Well...not all of me anyway. Just my hands and my head. That’s it. The rest…” He sighed and shook his head. “As far as my sister is concerned….she doesn’t need to know about this.” 

Dean sat at the desk, knocking back glassfuls of whiskey every time he wanted to say anything, every time he wanted to shake some sense into the kid. At the rate he was going he might actually be tipsy by the end of the conversation. His gaze swung to Arie when Ty spoke of his sister not needing to know...that her brother was going to go fruit loops and kill himself. Yeah, that’s more of a warm fuzzy Christmas card greeting kind of news, better leave it for that. Dumbass. 

Arie leaned back in her chair, reaching into her back pocket for her cell phone, she put it on the desk and looked over at Ty. “You either come up with a solid solution to this or I call Tira and tell her everything. She deserves to know, Ty. Your sister and Blake are the only blood family you have left. Now…” Arie looked at Dean for a second before looking back at Ty. “There is...something that might...help...sort of. I’m telling you now that I absolutely hate the idea and refuse to even put it on the list of possible solutions but, it’s your life we’re talking about here.” Arie looked at Dean and pointed to Ty. “Tell him what you told me earlier.” 

Dean cleared his throat as he placed the full glass of whiskey down on the desk top. “I uh, I know a lot of…” he glanced at Arie for help as to what to call the _things_ he knew. “I guess you could call them _beings_ , one of which is named Crowley. He’s the king of the crossroads, as in crossroad deals. Cas says he’s now the king of Hell, not that the position's much different, just better guest towels. Point is, if you want to live. All we have to do is dangle your soul for Crowley to sniff out, and you can call him whatever you want to, but he will find it, and he will be all over it like white on rice. You’ll likely get ten years. I know that to a Lycan that’s nothing, but it’s better than a bullet in the head tomorrow or the next day. It’s a shot.” He drew in a deep breath and his eyes darted from Ty’s profile over to Arie. 

Ty stared at his boots as Dean talked. He nodded his head here and there and when Dean stopped, he stood up and started walking around the room. “So, you’re telling me if I wave my soul in front of this...Crowley he’ll give me ten years just like that.” Ty stopped in front of the coffee table and looked over at Dean. “What’s the catch?” 

Dean’s lips quirked upward at the corners ever so slightly with pride at the fact that one of his men knew that the deal had to have a catch. “The catch is that you won’t just be waving it, you’ll be selling it, to a demon. And when your ten years are up, hellhounds will come to drag your soul to Hell. It’s not a great way to go, I’ll be the first to tell ya that. It was...worse than anything I’ve ever endured. At least up to that point. But, for ten years you will be healed, you will be the best you that you could ever possibly be.” Dean shrugged. “But, like I said, the end result sucks. And it’s what you have to really weigh the pros and cons of. Because I can’t get you out of that, no one can. Once you're in, you're stuck.” 

Ty nodded slowly and started to walk around again. “Hellhounds, huh.” He remembered what they’d done to Kyla and what Naythin looked like from just one swipe of their claws. He chewed on his bottom lip as he walked, one hand on his hip and the other raking through his hair over and over again. He stopped just before Arie’s desk without looking at either of them. “You sure I’ll get ten years?” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Am I sure? Nope. But we can ask him. Before the deal is made. When I made my deal, we haggled on price, I only got one year, but that was due to me being me. I didn’t sell mine to Crowley though, my crossroads demon was a chick. Which I appreciated, since you have to seal the deal with a kiss.” 

Arie looked over at Dean, both eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. “Really now?” Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to Ty. “You have to think about this Ty. Once you...agree to the terms? That’s it. No turning back, no changing your mind.”

Ty looked over at Arie and threw his hands into the air. “What choice do I have? It could be ten days or ten weeks?” He looked at Dean and nodded slowly. “How do we do this so Tira doesn’t find out?” 

Dean looked over at Arie then back to Ty. “I can summon Crowley right into this office if that’s what you want. But I still think that if you give me time to research it, time for Bobby to research it, maybe we can come up with an answer that doesn’t involve you becoming puppy chow and getting tossed into Hell. Granted I guess Purgatory’s not really all that much better but at least it’s not hellfire and brimstone.” 

“You’re not summoning a demon into the pack house or anywhere near the pack house, Dean. I don’t care if you know this...Crowley or not.” Arie stood up and walked over to Ty. “Look. This is something you need to think about. Give us...one week to see what we can find, okay?” 

Ty looked from Dean to Arie and back to Dean before nodding slowly. “One week. If there’s no other option then you summon this Crowley.” 

Dean frowned in Arie’s general direction, his main focus staying on Ty. He had no intention of summoning Crowley anywhere near his son or his wife, or any of the others in the house; it was just an example of how he could get Crowley there, any day, and time, and anywhere. 

His eyes went back to Arie as she walked over to Ty and spoke to him, he nodded along with Ty. A week wasn’t great, but it was better than nothing at all. He’d have to call Bobby and get him on the job pronto, while he did the same thing. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of researching well into the night, and maybe the next morning, but it needed doing. He’d also have time to get a hold of Cas and see if there was anything he could do. He knew that silver poisoning from a bullet was beyond Cas’s reach, but was this time same thing? He wasn’t sure, but he was damn sure going to find out. 

“Alright.” Arie walked back to her chair and picked up her cell phone from the desk. “I won’t call Tira but, I don’t like her not knowing.” Turning to face Ty, she sighed and looked around the room. “You’re confined to the pack house for the next week. You can still work but you don’t leave the house under any circumstances. If you do, I’ll lock your ass up in the holding cell. Understand?” Arie knew keeping Ty cooped up was going to make him edgy but she had to keep an eye on him. She didn’t want him going off and trying to summon Crowley on his own. 

Ty grit his teeth but nodded slowly. “Fine.” He started for the office door but stopped as he walked past the desk. “Are we finished here?” 

“Ty, I’m gonna find a way to help you. Even if it is only Crowley. Hang in there, man.” Dean looked at Arie and then back to Ty, nodding despite the fact that Ty wasn’t facing him. “Yeah, we’re done.” 

Ty hesitated for a moment before walking quickly to the door and leaving the office. He walked down the hall and took the stairs two at a time and went straight to his room. Ignoring everyone that tried to stop him along the way. Opening his door, he walked into his room and slammed it behind him. 

Arie sat back down and watched Ty leave the office. When the door closed, she looked up at Dean. “That went well.” Reaching for the bottle of Whiskey, she poured herself half a glass and downed it. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “At least he’s still speaking to us. And we have a week to find something better than Crowley.” 

Setting the glass back down on the desk, Arie leaned back in the chair. “You honestly think there’s a better solution than...Crowley?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I dunno if this constitutes as silver poisoning or not. He’s not dead. I wanna see what Cas says. And yeah, I think that...maybe Bobby and I can come up with something better than death by hellhound. Trust me, it’s not something I wish on my worst enemy.” 

“I know you wouldn’t. I just...he can’t shift because of the scar tissue which was caused by silver. Cas can’t heal silver wounds so I don’t see how he can do anything about this. I want there to be a better solution for Ty, I do but...a demon deal?” Arie looked down at her lap and played with the hem of the flannel shirt she was wearing. 

“Like I said, maybe me and Bobby can find something. And as far as Cas goes, he’d still be a brain to pick. I mean, he’s gotta know about stuff out there that even I haven’t heard of.” Dean shrugged, and sighed heavily. “Honestly, conjuring Crowley is one of the last things I want to do. Last time I saw that bastard he got my ass kicked.” He huffed softly. “And then he helped me find Death.” 

“I dislike him already...demon or not.” Arie pulled the flannel shirt tight around her and leaned back in her chair. “We’re gonna have to put a watch on Ty.” She looked up at Dean without moving her head. “I know him. He’s not going to sit on his ass like a good boy.” 

Dean nodded. “I really don’t want to have him pick death by Hunter. Like I said, it’ll ruin everything we’ve fought for.” He plopped down into the chair behind Arie’s desk and sighed. He stared off at nothing in particular and thought about what was happening to Ty, about what Naythin had said _death by hunter_ , and what he’d just told Arie. “If we can’t help him and he can’t do it himself. I’ll...I’ll put him out of his misery. I should be the one to do it, not some stranger who doesn’t care about him.” 

“Dean, we’re not talking about a sick dog here. You can’t do that. No. We’ll get someone from outside Nebraska. He won’t know what hit him...or who.” Arie got up and walked over to Dean. She knelt down in front of him, placing both hands on his knees. “It’ll tear you up. No.” 

Dean’s eyes tracked Arie’s movements as she knelt in front of him. “Ar, if this was Nate, I’d want someone who cared about him to do it. Someone who would...I dunno...hold his hand? Tell him it’s gonna be alright?” He shook his head and looked away. Despite the fact that just the idea of it was eating him up inside he wanted to be the one to do it. No matter what. If it came to that, he was going to take care of his wolf. It was the right thing to do. 

“We’ll have Hawk do it. From a distance. No one will know. You can’t do it.” Arie stood up and walked away from Dean. She stopped near the doors to the garden. The very thought of Dean shooting Ty made her sick to her stomach and not just Ty...anyone. 

A muscle pulsed in Dean’s jaw but he let what Arie said go. He wouldn’t argue about it. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that in the first place. God, he hoped that it wouldn’t. He let his head fall back on the seat as he closed his eyes. “How long are you gonna keep Tira in the dark on this?” 

Arie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. If there isn’t a better solution than…” She sighed and shifted her weight on her feet. “I’ll tell her after the week is out. She’s gonna be pissed.” 

Dean opened his eyes to mere slits. “At who? Ty for keeping it from her? Or us?” 

“Both. Ty for not telling her and me for not telling her.” Arie looked out the doors and tried to imagine Nate running around next spring in the garden. Funny how a baby could make even the lousiest of moments lighter. 

“And me for bringing the vampires here in the first place,” Dean added, “If they hadn’t been after me, none of this would be happening to Ty. If she wants to place blame she needs to place it where it belongs.” 

Arie closed her eyes and looked at Dean over her shoulder. “Enough. I am sick and tired of you blaming yourself for every damn thing that goes wrong.” She turned to face Dean and pointed to the door. “Are you going to blame yourself if something happens to Nate? Something completely random that no one has any control over? No one knew the vampires were coming or were here for that matter. Trey said they’d been in Colorado for at least two years possibly longer. I’m tired of it, Dean.” 

_Yeah, I will. He’s my son and my responsibility. And as for the vamps, they were dormant before I showed back up._ He didn’t voice any of his thoughts however, instead he pulled abruptly to his feet, downed the rest of the whisky and headed for the door with the empty bottle in one hand. “I need to go find a liquor store and drink it.” 

“Yeah because that makes everything so much better, doesn’t it?” Arie glared at Dean as he walked past her. 

Dean paused at the door. “No but it helps kill the pain, at least for a little while.” He turned back to face Arie. “You think you’re the only one who cares about these assholes? Yer not. Not even close. And the idea that the best option for one of them is CROWLEY, of all things, kills me alright? So yeah, I’m gonna drink the pain away tonight. And tomorrow, I’m gonna bust my ass trying to find Ty a better solution than becoming the hellhound version of kibbles and bits.” 

“I never said you didn’t care about them! Don’t pull that shit with me, Dean.” Arie walked to the door and pulled it open. She stopped just outside the office and turned back to face Dean. “You wanna drown your sorrows in a bottle? Fine, but don’t even think about coming up to our room when you’re done. I hear the couch down here is really comfortable.” Arie turned and walked away from Dean and headed for the kitchen. 

Dean huffed in aggravation. He felt like breaking a few tables and maybe even tearing down a wall, but he refrained. Instead he went to Arie’s desk, tossed the empty bottle into her trash can, and fired up the computer. He fished his cell out of his pocket and called Bobby. Putting the cell on speaker he started typing away at the keyboard, typing and pulling up research a little faster than he claimed to be able to. Once Bobby answered he filled him in on what was going on and what they needed to find. He had to sit through a royal ass beating, through the phone line, when he mentioned Crowley. He knew that Bobby wasn’t going to be too thrilled about that idea if for no other reason than the fact that at one point Bobby had sold his soul to Crowley...with the promise that Crowley would give it back...later. Once he had the elder hunter working at finding a cure for Ty, and off of the fact that he’d mentioned Crowley’s name at all, Dean hung up the call and continued to work on things from his end. 

Arie stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of Coke from the fridge before continuing out the back door. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she called Sandra to let her know where she was and to check on Nate. Ending the call, Arie paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at the kitchen door. Part of her wanted to go back and apologize to Dean but another part of her refused to budge. She really was sick of the guilt he laid on himself for everything. It served no purpose and was only going to get him killed at some point. Turning back to the back door, Arie wrenched it open and started walking. She had no destination in mind but it had to be away from the pack house. Despite the size of the mansion it was suddenly way too small for her liking. 

Continuing his searching through files on the internet, and other files from old myths and legends, Dean opened the fridge door with one hand and pulled out a beer, knocking the door closed afterward, and all of it, without taking his eyes off the computer monitor. Arie’s threat of sleeping on the couch really didn’t bother him too much since he hadn’t planned on going to bed at all, not until he or Bobby had found a cure, or until their week was up and he had to summon Crowley. 

Arie may have been pissed but she wasn’t careless. She made sure she was back in the house before the sun went down. Stopping in the kitchen, she made herself a sandwich and took it down to the clinic so she could eat with Nate. As she reached the room, she called back up to the kitchen and asked Kristof to make Dean some food and to take it to the office. He was being a jerk but he was still her jerk. 

After eating, she fed Nate and played with him for a while until he fell asleep in her arms. Sandra had left for the night and Nettie was on her way in. When the nurse arrived, Arie reluctantly handed Nate over to her, kissing him goodnight at least a dozen times before finally walking away and going up to the Alpha suite, alone. This was going to be a very long night. 

Dean hated to admit it, hated to admit that _any_ doctor was right, but his fatigue soon caught up with him and he wound up falling asleep, slumped over the keyboard, somewhere near dawn. The computer still showed the last bit of research he’d been working on, the keys were pressed against one cheek and Arie’s desk looked like a small container receptacle with all the empty beer bottles, soda cans and water bottles littered all over it as well as the floor around the desk. 

Around nine a.m. Arie gave up trying to sleep. She got up, dressed and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for some coffee. After her second cup, Arie took a travel mug down and poured another cup and walked to her office. She had no idea where Dean was or even if he was still at the pack house and it bothered her. Yeah, she’d told him to not come to their room but to not let her know where he was really bothered her. Balancing the mugs on top of each other, she opened the door and stepped inside. Turning toward her desk, she nearly dropped the coffee on the floor. 

Tip toeing to the coffee table, she set the mugs down and closed the door as quietly as she could. Walking to the desk, Arie stepped around the empties on the floor and leaned close to Dean. “Hey, Dean. C’mon you need to get up and sleep in bed.” She raised her hand and rubbed it gently up and down his back. The fact that Dean was sleeping so soundly worried her. Any other time, he would have been awake before she got halfway across the room. 

Dean sucked in a startled breath, he hadn’t been that sound asleep in a long time. He’d stopped having nightmares long ago, because he didn’t sleep so soundly, last night however, they’d come back with a vengeance. He yawned and looked over at Arie, letting his gaze move up and down her form. “What time is it?” He turned his attention back to the computer and jiggled the mouse against the pad for a second to get the computer to get out of sleep mode. The crazed looking Lycan on the screen probably wasn’t the best thing to have Arie see, but he was still groggy and not really completely with it, not yet. Coffee would be good. Really good. 

When Dean sat up, Arie stepped away and walked to where she’d left her coffee. “It’s nine forty five in the morning.” Picking up the travel mug and her coffee cup, Arie walked back to Dean and handed him the larger travel mug. “You need to get some sleep. That can wait a few more hours.” She pointed to the monitor trying not to look at it. 

Dean shook his head. “Lost too much time as it is. I didn’t mean to sleep that long. I was just resting for a minute...that was four hours ago.” He took a large sip of coffee and moaned as the heat made its way down his throat. “I found…” he turned to Arie who was trying to not look at the computer monitor. He looked from her to the screen and quickly shrunk it. “Uh, yeah, bad picture,” he mumbled. “But this has happened before. Well, not the vampire thing, but the silver. There’s a legend about it. Of course who knows how much is truth and how much was added on just to make the campfire tale more interesting. But, there’s always a bit of truth in every Urban Legend, in every myth or...whatever. So if I can get a bit more information here, I can send what I’ve found to Bobby and then…” he glanced up at her. “Then I’ll sleep. Okay?” 

Arie set her coffee mug on the corner of the desk and listened to what Dean was saying. Crossing her arms over her chest, she shifted her weight onto her left leg. “You have until noon and not a minute more.” Giving her desk and the floor around it a quick look, Arie walked to the small closet behind it and pulled out a large garbage bag. Walking back to the desk, she started cleaning up the mess. “Tell me what you found.” She knew he was exhausted. It was written all over his face and there was something in his eyes that Arie couldn’t quite place. 

Dean shook his head in response to Arie’s question regarding what he’d found. “Well, I found out one thing, you weren’t Lucian’s first wife. He was married before, her name was Sonja.” His gaze slid in her direction, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Had she known or was this news to her? He turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. “Looking through my Dad’s journal,” He jerked his head to the side toward the opened journal laying on Arie’s desk, “I found out that he actually knew Lucian.” He scoffed softly. “Me and Sam could never figure out what _‘met with L’_ meant. We just figured it was some hunter or something.” He shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. “Who knew our Dad was meeting with one of the things he taught us to hate.”

Arie stopped picking up bottles and set the garbage bag down. “I knew about Sonja. She was pregnant when she was killed.” She looked at the open journal on the desk and back to Dean. “I didn’t know he knew your father. Hell, he knew Bobby too. Guess he liked keeping secrets.” Arie picked up a couple beer bottles and shoved them into the garbage bag harder than necessary. 

Dean frowned with irritation at the two men that he’d thought he knew everything about, but apparently they both had secrets that even he didn’t know about. He quirked a brow at Arie’s anger toward the beer bottles. “Y’know, I don’t think they’ve hidden anythin’, so....” he mused with a nod toward the bottles. 

“At least your father didn’t tell you about us...Lycans.” Arie continued to pick up empty bottles from around the desk. Standing up straight, Arie glared at Dean and pointed to the computer. “You were up all night and that’s all you came up with? No wonder Sam did all the research.” 

“At least he didn’t tell me? Why do you say that?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows. He lowered his attention to the computer and huffed disgustedly. “No, that’s not all I found. But thanks for the vote of confidence. I’m tryin’ to fix this, alright? I just need a little more time.” He ground his teeth together and shook his head. “Y’know, it’d help a lot if I was left alone.” 

Arie tied the full bag closed and leaned it against the side of her desk. “Do you honestly think we’d be having this conversation if your father told you and your brother about Lycans? _Your_ father? Think about it.” She walked to the closet to get another bag. Stopping just before it, Arie slowly turned and stared at the back of Dean’s head. Nodding slowly, she started to walk back to the desk. “You want to be alone? Fine.” Picking up her coffee cup, Arie made a beeline for the office door. Pulling the door open, she stopped before walking out. “Ya know? Do whatever it is you need to, Dean. I won’t stand in your way.” Walking out of the office, Arie slammed the door behind her. 

If his father had told him about Lycans, it wouldn’t have changed anything. If John Winchester was going to teach his sons to kill something it would have been something he’d killed himself or what he’d told them about and wrote about in his journal. He barely heard Arie as she flounced out the door, slamming it closed behind her. It wasn’t enough that he was researching everything he could think of, that he’d gotten Bobby looking, that he’d stayed up most of the night. No, she had only complaints about his ability to find anything substantial. And throwing his brother in his face really didn’t help his mood any either. He stopped looking and grabbed his cell. He punched Bobby’s number in his contact list. He asked the man what he had found and told Bobby of the myth he’d been able to dig up, and the fact that it was about something very close to what they were dealing with. But it wasn’t exact. And that was what bothered Dean the most. He ended his call by telling Bobby he’d be there as soon as he could be. Ending the call he closed the computer down and grabbed up his Dad’s journal, then headed out of the office and upstairs to the Alpha suite so he could shower and dress and get his ass over to Bobby’s, where he could think clearly, and between the two of them, _maybe_ they could manage to save the kid’s life. 

Arie stood in the kitchen and glared into the fridge. Her hand gripped the handle to the point that it started to bend in her hand. Letting the door close on its own, Arie walked out and headed for the basement to see Nate. At least he’d be happy to see her. As she rounded the corner, she saw Dean going up the stairs and turn toward their suite. Arie started to follow him but stopped herself and went back to the basement door. Nope, she wasn’t going to stop him. Hopefully he was going to get some sleep. She’d go up in a few hours to talk to him. Arie wasn’t mad at Dean, she was mad at Lucian for keeping secrets from her. Way to go...get pissed at a dead guy. As she reached Nate’s room, she looked back at the stairs one more time before pushing the door open and going to her son. Sandra was just finishing changing him when Arie walked over. 

“How is he?” Arie asked as Sandra handed him to her. 

“Oh he’s fine. Nettie said he slept real good last night. Hopefully he’ll be sleeping through the night in no time.” The nurse walked over to the bassinet to change the sheets on it. 

“Yeah? He’s taking after his father more and more.” Arie reached down and ran a finger along Nate’s chin, smiling when he tried to reach for her hand. 

Sandra stopped and looked over at Arie and the baby. “Dean not sleeping good? I can have Doc get him something to help?”

“Dean wouldn’t take anything anyway. No, he was up most of the night trying to… _fix_ Ty’s problem. He found out that his father and Lucian knew each other.” When Arie heard Sandra gasp, she looked up at her. “I know! That’s pretty much the look I had on my face too. I was married to him and he doesn’t feel it’s important to tell me that he knew John Winchester and Bobby Singer. Yeah. Him too.” 

Arie went to the rocker and sat down with Nate and started rocking slowly back and forth. “I snapped at Dean and I know I shouldn’t have but between what he told me about Lucian and this guilt he has about what happened to Ty...I don’t know.” Arie looked down at Nate and smiled. “At least you’re not going to tell me to leave are you?” 

Arie’s cell phone went off in her pocket as she rocked Nate. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled it out. “Hello.” 

“Arie. It’s Naythin. Where is Dean going?” Naythin stood by the front window and watched the Impala pull out of the front gate. 

“Going? I didn’t know he was leaving. I saw him go upstairs a little while ago.” Arie stopped rocking Nate and slowly stood up. 

Naythin sighed and headed for the security office. “I’ll turn on the GPS on the Impala. Don’t worry. Maybe he’s just going to the house to see how it’s coming along.” 

“Yeah, maybe. Listen, I’m in the clinic with Nate. Let me know when you find out anything, okay?” Sitting back down on the rocker, Arie tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder as Sandra handed her a bottle for Nate. 

“You got it.” Naythin ended the call and walked into the security office. He went to the computer and pulled up the GPS program and activated the Impala’s chip. “Where you goin’, Dean and why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Dean floored the Impala once she was out of the gate, heading for Bobby’s with focused determination. If he was at Bobby’s he could think, he could work better, and he would have someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone who didn’t throw Sam’s researching abilities in his face. She really didn’t wanna know what part of the job _he_ excelled at.

Arie couldn’t remember how many times she’d pulled up Dean’s number on her phone and just stared at it. Three days he’d been at Bobby’s. Three days without so much as a text saying where he was. The fact that Bobby didn’t call Arie when Dean had shown up pissed her off. The whole boys club thing was irritating. The night that Arie found out where Dean had gone to, she had an extra bassinet brought up to her office so she could have Nate in there with her as she worked. The staff had finished cleaning her office from Dean’s all nighter so it was pretty easy to get Nate settled and dive into her work. It took people a whole day before they stopped asking her where Dean was and why he wasn’t at the pack house. After repeating herself at least a dozen times that Dean was doing research on how to help Ty, the information finally got around.

Naythin had put two guards on Ty which didn’t make him very happy but he knew the reasons for it and didn’t complain too much. To make it easier on the team, Arie had pulled a couple guys from Wyoming to baby sit Ty. That way, Ty couldn’t pull the _We’ve worked together, you know me_ guilt trips to get them to let him leave the house. Ellis and Ross were hard asses and didn’t pull any punches. They didn’t shadow Ty but they always kept him in sight. If he tried to leave the house, they’d stop him. 

On the night of the third day, Arie put Nate down after his last bottle and sat on the couch next to the bassinet. This time, instead of just staring at Dean’s number on her phone she hit the call button and let it ring one time before hanging up and tossing the phone on the coffee table. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, Arie laid down and fell asleep. 

Dean was far from quiet when he came back home. Once the Impala was parked back in its bay, he ran into the mansion yelling for Arie. He came to a stop when he reached the security office and quickly opened the door up. “Arie, where’s Arie?” Before any words were uttered by either Naythin or Will, he was gone from the doorway and running down the hall. “Arie! Ar! I got it! I got it!”

Arie sat bolt upright when she heard her name being called. Looking quickly to Nate to make sure he was still asleep, she hurried out into the hall closing the office door behind her. When she heard Dean’s voice, she walked down the hall to find him. “Dean!” She whispered loudly looking back over her shoulder to the office. “Keep it down or you’ll wake up Nate!” 

The grin that split Dean’s face was unwavering as he turned to Arie and grabbed her hands, holding them within his own. “Ar, I got it. I found it...well _we_ found it, but still. I got it. Ty doesn’t have to summon Crowley and he doesn’t have to die. Bobby and me, we found the cure.” 

Arie blinked up at Dean a few times before grabbing his arm and pulling him further away from the office. Stopping near the front door, she let go of him. “What did you say?” 

Dean’s eyes searched hers, but his smile remained. “I said that Bobby and I found the cure. Ty’s gonna be okay. I got it.” He reached into the pocket of his navy blue jacket and pulled out a mangled piece of paper and showed it to Arie. “You...we’ll need you to make this. It has to be done by a witch close to the pack. I know that some of the ingredients aren’t very pleasant but, if it was easy everyone would be doing it.” He chuckled softly to his own bad joke. 

Arie took the paper from Dean’s hand and stepped back until her back was touching the door. Running a hand over her face, she finally got a good look at Dean. He looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them, his hair, which on a good day looked like he just woke up, was really bad and he smelled like stale booze. Smoothing out the wrinkled paper, Arie read the first three ingredients and pushed away from the door. “Belladonna? Wolfsbane? Blood? You have to be kidding me! The first two alone could kill him and what’s with the blood? Who’s blood?” 

Dean waited for Arie to become as excited as he was and when she didn’t he was slightly confused. “Well, yeah, I know. But like I said, it had to be hard.” He shrugged a shoulder carelessly. “Nothing this powerful is gonna be easy. And neither are the ingredients. He uh, we have to skin him...and then put that potion...er, salve on him. As for the blood, it’s mine. But the cure is real, and it will work.” 

Arie held her hand up and backed up until the door stopped her. “Did you just say we have to... _skin_ him?” Her hands started to shake to the point that Arie had to squeeze her hand into a fist to keep from dropping the paper. 

Dean calmed somewhat and he nodded, reaching a hand out toward Arie and laying it on her shoulder. “Yeah, I know. But the scarred skin has to come off so that the new skin, the unblemished skin, can take its place.” 

Arie walked away from Dean, pacing a wide circle in the foyer before stopping and looking up the stairs. “How do you know this will work?” She turned to face Dean and held the paper out in front of her. “How do you know that skinning...Ty and using this salve will work.” The thought of laying Ty out and skinning him alive had her wolf go into hiding. 

Dean couldn’t help but look at Arie like she’d just asked the dumbest question in the world, his brow furrowing. “Because. Bobby and I found it, it’s an ancient ceremony. Oh and I also found out that the whole witch into Lycan thing, isn't such a new thing. Witches and Lycans kinda go together like ketchup and mustard. Not saying Lucian didn’t...y’know, love you. But he would have wanted you on his side even if he didn’t.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I can ask Cas if he can do something for Ty so that it’s not as horrific as it sounds. I dunno. Maybe he can...knock him out?” He shook his head. “Those kind of things we can figure out as we go. Can you make that potion?” 

Arie looked back down at the paper and read the list of ingredients. “Yeah. I think so. I need to look up some of the names listed on here. These are mostly the folk names of the herbs and not their actual names.” She rubbed at her forehead before looking back at Dean. “Once I get all the names...I can make it. If this has to be rubbed over his whole body I might have to go into town and get more herbs but, yeah.” Arie sat down heavily on the first step and stared at the paper. “This isn’t curing a headache or helping ease the pain from a dislocated shoulder. This is heavy duty magick.” 

Dean nodded. “You need enough to be able to rub it all over his body, anywhere that’s scarred. And yeah, it’s heavy duty magick. Like bordering on demon juiced magick, so yeah, definitely heavy duty. Bobby got part of it off some natural born witch that he knew. Don’t ask, I didn’t. But she was into some major heavy duty mojo.”

“This is bordering on black magick, Dean. Some of the herbs on here?” Arie shook her head and looked at the list again. “Are there any stipulations? Waxing, waning moon? Full moon? Anything like that?” If Arie was going to get her witch on, she needed to know all the particulars. 

Dean shook his head. “Bobby’s witch said that it’d be more powerful on the full moon, but that it didn’t _have to_ be done during the full moon. We will have to put Ty, and those who are gonna be there, inside a ring of salt. So yeah, bordering on black magick is putting it nicely. Anyone breaks that circle and...well, let’s just say I’ll have my old job back.” 

“The only ones doing this are going to be you and me. I’m not going to involve any of the pack. Sure, they know I’m a witch but this…” Looking up at Dean, Arie slowly got to her feet and walked over to him. “The shock alone of being skinned will kill Ty. There’s no way of lessening that unless he’s out cold and I mean _out cold_ bordering on dead. Can Cas do that without actually killing Ty?” 

“He’s gonna have to,” Dean responded, “And he’s gonna have to tether Ty’s wolf. The last thing we need is it forcing Ty’s shift while he’s skinless.” 

“If the full moon makes this that much more powerful than that’s when we’ll do it. That gives three days to get everything together and convince Ty this is better than giving a demon tongue.” Arie folded the paper and put it in her back pocket. “I’m not going to ask you when you slept or ate last...or...showered.” 

Dean’s smile, which had fallen as they’d spoken about just how bad this was all going to be, now curved his lips once more. “Uh, the answer to all of those would be three days ago. Unless you count a liquid diet and pork rinds eating. Sleeping only happened in intervals of two to forty five minutes a night and showered…” he chuckled, “I’m sure you can tell that it hasn’t been since the morning I left.” He heaved a heavy sigh and suddenly like he could sleep a week away. “Are you okay if I go catch a couple’a Z’s?” 

“I’ll be fine. Go on up. I’ve been sleeping on the couch in the office so…” Arie shrugged and looked down the hall toward the office door. “Nate’s practically sleeping through the night already.” It would be easy for her to suggest going up with him but Arie wasn’t going to push. 

Dean chuckled fondly. “Can’t believe he’s sleepin’ through the night already. I missed him while I was away. And you.” He winked at Arie. “Oh uh, can you do me a favor and tell Naythin about this? I know you don’t want anyone but us there, but he’s kinda been in on this since the jump. Just think he’d like to know, y’know?” He gave a slight shrug and leaned toward Arie, brushing a kiss against her temple. “Haven’t brushed my teeth in those three days either.” He made a face and nodded. “Yeah, teeth, shower, then bed.” 

_Missed us so much you couldn’t bother to call. Right._ Arie smiled and kept her mouth shut on what she really wanted to say. “Sure. I’ll tell him. Go on up and get some rest.” Arie watched Dean walk away and followed him as he climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hall to their suite. When she was sure he was gone, she walked to the security office, punched in Dean’s code and walked in letting the door close behind her. 

Arie found Naythin and Will sitting at the desk with their eyes glued to the monitor that covered the front foyer. Leaning against the wall, her hand went to her back pocket where the list of ingredients was. “Dean’s back. He and Bobby found a way to help Ty. It’s not going to be...pleasant to say the least...for him or us but it’ll work. Before you say anything, no. You can’t help with this. I won’t allow it. I’m not even going to tell any of you where it’s going to be done so don’t ask.” 

Naythin sat back in his chair and looked up at Arie. “When you say it’s not going to be pleasant...how _un_ pleasant are we talkin’?”

Arie looked down at the floor and sighed heavily. “The kind where Cas has to put Ty out to the point he’s almost dead and we have to tether his wolf somehow so Ty doesn’t shift in the middle of it.” 

Will stood up and started walking around the room. “Jesus Christ.” He stopped near Ty’s locker and looked back at Arie. “Could it kill him?”

“I’m not going to lie. It could, but it’s better than the alternative. We just have to tell Ty about it and hopefully he agrees to it.” Arie sat down on the desk so she could see both men without turning her head. “I know you guys are close to Ty but I meant what I said about you not getting involved. This is not something to fool around with. If it goes south I don’t want anyone else caught in the crossfire.” 

Naythin smirked and shook his head. “This sounds like one of those commercials for arthritis drug where the side effects could kill ya but at least you won’t have any arthritis pain.” 

“That’s about the size of it, yeah.” Arie leaned against the wall and looked back at Will. “You okay with this?”

Will looked up suddenly as if he’d been shocked. “What? No, I’m not okay with this but...I don’t have a choice...none of us do really.” 

“Dean and I will talk to Ty tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll hear about it from him afterwards.” Arie looked up at the clock on the wall and got to her feet. “I’m going to sleep. Keep an eye on things.” Arie turned and left the security office and walked the short distance to hers. Opening the door carefully, she stepped inside and closed it just as quietly. Checking on Nate, she smiled when she saw he was still asleep. Covering him with the blanket, Arie kicked off her shoes and laid down on the couch. She just hoped Ty would go along with this and not decide on the demon deal.

Nate’s fussing pulled Arie awake. Looking over at the clock, she rubbed her eyes and checked it again before standing up and going over to his bassinet. “Six hours? That’s a record, little man. You keep this up and I just may have to keep you.” Arie picked him up and walked back to the couch to get him changed and fed. As she was giving him his bottle, a soft knock on the door had her looking up. “It’s open.” 

Nettie walked in looking just a tad upset. “There you are!” She crossed the room and stood near the coffee table glaring at Arie. “What happened to that guy staying in the clinic at night until you guys get moved back into the house?”

Arie looked back down at Nate and shifted him in her arms. “He’s fine. Slept six hours straight. Besides, Dean hasn’t been home the last few nights so I’ve been sleeping here in the office.” 

Nettie walked around the table and sat on the couch next to Arie. “Everything okay?”

Arie smiled and shook her head. “No. Yes. It will be eventually. He’s been at Bobby Singer’s looking for a way to help Ty and looks like he found one. A very unpleasant way but it looks like it’ll cure Ty and he’ll be able to shift.” 

Nettie looked around the office and turned so she was facing Arie. “Where’s Dean?”

“Oh. He’s up in our suite sleeping. He came home late last night. Said he hadn’t slept in three days so I’m sure he’s not waking up anytime soon.” Arie set the half empty bottle on the table and raised Nate up on her shoulder to burp him. 

“Why did you sleep here last night if Dean’s home?” Nettie pulled the blanket off the floor and put it on the back of the couch. 

Arie looked over at Nettie and continued to pat Nate on the back. “I didn’t want Nate to wake him up. Dean’s exhausted and he just needs to sleep.” Arie grinned wide when Nate let out a huge burp. “Wow! That was a healthy one.” 

“I suppose. At least let me take Nate downstairs for a while so you can get some work done and go upstairs and at least lay down with your husband.” Nettie tilted her chin down just a bit and raised both eyebrows at Arie as she reached for Nate. 

Arie thought about it for a minute before reluctantly handing Nate over to the nurse. “Okay. I’ve got my cell with me so if he needs his anything give me a call.” Arie stood up and watched Nettie leave the office with Nate. Her arms felt so empty when she wasn’t holding him. Arie spent the next half hour cleaning her office and otherwise delaying going upstairs as much as possible. She wanted to be with Dean, she really did. The last time they’d actually slept in the same bed was before Nate had been born. When she’d done everything possible, Arie left the office and started for the stairs. She hesitated at the bottom and it took three tries before she managed to start walking up them. When she got to the top, Arie didn’t even allow herself time to think about stopping before she turned the corner and walked to the door to the Alpha suite. Reaching for the handle, she was surprised to find it unlocked. It wasn’t like Dean to not lock the door behind him. Opening the door just enough to squeeze through, Arie closed it as quietly as she could and made sure to lock it. 

The drapes were closed to block out the sun so the room was darkened but Arie didn't have to turn a light on to make her way to her side of the bed. Toeing off her shoes, Arie carefully lay down on top of the blanket and turned to face Dean. He was laying on his stomach with both arms tucked under the pillow, his head was turned facing her. Turning slowly onto her side, Arie let her eyes trail along the length of Dean’s body. He was laying on top of the blanket on an angle and it looked like he’d barely made it to the bed before passing out on top of it. Arie could smell the soap he always used and the shampoo. No matter how many times she’d tried, he always insisted on getting the cheapest stuff on the market. It didn’t necessarily smell bad but she was glad that his cologne masked the smell. Her eyes followed the curve and rise of his shoulders and down his back. All the scars that he’d had when she first met him were gone. Whatever healing powers Dean got when he was bitten healed all his scars as well. Arie wasn’t complaining that they were gone but it was just one of those things that made Dean...Dean. The only _scar_ that remained was Cas’s handprint on Dean’s left shoulder. Arie’s eyes continued down Dean’s back, over the swell of his ass and down his legs and back up again. God, she’d missed him. Scooting closer, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Running her fingers through his hair, Arie laid her head on the pillow and just watched him sleep. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you so much.” Her left arm touching his side just enough so he’d know it was her. 

Arie was jolted awake by a repeated jerking motion against her arm. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked over at Dean and raised her head off the pillow. His eyes were darting back and forth, his forehead was deeply furrowed and she could see the muscle in jaw clenching repeatedly. His arm that was closest to her was jerking under the pillow. Arie sat up slowly, leaning close to Dean, she raised her arm to gently wake him up when the softest of whimpers reached her ears. Her hand stopped just over his shoulder, her heart clenched in her chest and she had to squeeze her eyes shut and take a few deep breaths. The sound was nothing she’d ever heard Dean make before. It was pure fear and it broke her heart. Arie sat up on her knees and pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn�t touch Dean. Leaning over, she put her hand on his back just below his neck. “Dean. Wake up. It’s Arie, Dean.” She rubbed her thumb back and forth but kept her hand in place. 

The fiery redness of Hell that had surrounded him suddenly shot into blackness unlike anything Dean had ever seen. The pain of torture was gone. And for that, he was beyond grateful. He could hear a voice, and he was now close enough to wakefulness that his wolf made itself known, growling and snarling, snapping at the red light of Hell that could be seen at the bottom of the blackness as though he were simply behind a door and not free of torment of Hell. He suddenly sucked in a breath and his eyes opened wide, their depths a swirling white rather than green and as he lifted his head up off the pillow he growled menacingly in an effort to fend off the pain that his wolf had heard and seen but couldn’t get him out of, at least not until now. 

Arie pulled her head back and sat up when she saw Dean’s eyes and heard him growl. Her hand vibrating against his back. She slowly tightened her thigh muscles incase she needed to jump off the bed if Dean didn’t recognize her. Arie kept her hand on Dean’s back and pushed down to make the contact firmer to let him know it was real and not a part of whatever was going on in his head. “Dean.” She said his name firmly and sharply to try and break through to him. “Calm down. You’re having a nightmare. It’s me. Dean, it’s Arie.” 

Slowly the growling and snarling quieted, but his eyes remained that of his wolf’s. He relaxed his muscles, the ones that had tensed, ready to fight off the demon that tortured him. He closed his eyes and drew in a slow shuddering breath. By the time he finally reopened them, they were back to the same grass green that they always were. He turned his head away from Arie, slightly ashamed that she had heard him at his most vulnerable. “M’sorry,” he mumbled softly, “I didn’t mean to…” 

Arie exhaled slowly and relaxed when she saw Dean’s eyes turn back to normal and she could feel his muscles relax under her hand. His apology hurt almost as much as the whimper she’d heard earlier. Settling back down next to him, Arie wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a bad dream.” She leaned over and kissed his shoulder and let her chin rest on it. “You gonna look at me or make me crawl over you?” 

Dean laid there a moment or two longer before deciding that she was likely serious. He turned his head toward her and sighed heavily. “I usually don’t let myself sleep that soundly. Helps keep them away if a part of me stays awake.” 

Arie pulled her head back a little as Dean turned to face her. She propped her head up on her hand but kept her arm touching his back. “Maybe if you didn’t fight them off so hard they wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Dean huffed and nodded. “Yeah they would. Drinkin’ helps, but I have to be able to pass out. I woke up beating the hell outta Sam enough times for me to make the decision to not sleep...at least not that deep anymore.”

Arie didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t anything that could make the dreams go away. She’d had that conversation with Cas already and the end result would be that Dean wouldn’t be her Dean anymore and nothing was worth losing that. Arie leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips. Pulling back, she smiled at him. “I’m glad I was here to wake you up. You’d do the same for me.” 

Dean nodded and looked down at her lips for a long while before lifting his eyes to hers once more. “It wasn’t what you think. I was in...I was dreaming that I was back in Hell.” 

If that one statement didn’t knock every ounce of anger out her nothing would. “Dean, I…” Sorry wasn’t going to cut it here but there wasn’t anything that sounded...better. Arie leaned over and buried her face in his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. “I wish I could stop them...the nightmares. I’d give anything to be able to take them away.” 

Dean shifted, turning somewhat into Arie as she pulled him close, he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. “It’s…” He heaved a heavy breath. “I’m okay,” he murmured gently. “I missed you. I’m sorry I was an ass and took off without telling you...but I needed to do this. I needed to save Ty. I needed to.” He wasn’t sure that Arie would ever be able to understand that but it was the truth. Maybe if he saved Ty, it would make up for his inability to save Sam. Maybe it would tip the scales back in his favor again. Maybe he could fill the void that his brother’s...swan dive had made in his heart. 

Arie raised her head and looked at Dean. “It’s okay. I wasn’t exactly helping matters any.” Arie rubbed her hand up and down his arm slowly. “I don’t want to talk about Ty or anything right now, okay? I just want to lay here….with you. Please?” She hated sounding needy but after everything just laying in the dark with Dean next to her was what she needed the most. 

Dean nodded and pulled Arie in tighter, if that were possible. He tucked his face in against her neck, breathing in her scent which calmed both him and his wolf. He’d felt him pacing anxiously ever sense the nightmare but now, he was finally starting to relax. “Love you,” he murmured, “An’ Nate.” He closed his eyes and fought to see something besides blood and screams of terror and mutilation. He forced the image of his wife and their son to take their place, and slowly, very slowly, he began to relax enough to doze lightly. 

Arie held onto Dean as tight as he held her. It felt...right. He was supposed to be next to her, holding her...just being there. Her hand rubbed up and down his back slowly. When she felt him relax in her arms, Arie pulled her head back enough to look at his face. The deep lines were gone, his eyes weren’t darting all over the place and his breaths were deep and even. Very slowly, Arie slipped out from under his arms stopping immediately when she felt him tense up. She shushed him with a kiss, whispering that she’d be right back and wasn’t going far. When Dean relaxed again, Arie slid off the bed, undressed quickly and pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Dean with it. Climbing back onto the bed, she slipped under the blanket and wrapped herself around Dean as much as she could without actually laying on top of him. When she was settled, Arie pulled the blanket up as far as she could. “It’s okay. I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen to you while I’m here.” 

It wasn’t too hard to get Ty down to the office. When he’d heard that Dean and Bobby had found a solution that didn’t involve a demon deal or hell hounds he was more than willing to sit down and talk. 

Arie had Kristof bring in coffee for everyone since it was an early start. Didn’t matter that she and Dean had slept the entire day and half the night up in their suite before emerging. Arie sat in one of the chairs near her desk sipping her coffee. Dean had stopped in the security office to check on things before joining her and Ty. If Arie had had her way, her and Dean would still be upstairs...just not sleeping...much. 

Ty was nervous to say the least. He was glad the demon deal was off the table but the fact that Arie and Dean had been so tight lipped about this new...solution had him worried. He stared into his coffee turning the cup in his hand as he waited for Dean to arrive. It made him even more nervous that Arie refused to say anything about it until Dean got there. 

Dean headed for the door of the security office, satisfied that everything was going well and that there hadn’t even been a possible scare anywhere on the property. A fact that served to make Dean a little more jumpy than usual, but he kept it to himself. He paused at the door and looked back at Naythin with a soft huff. “You know I’d tell you if I could. Arie just doesn’t want...well it’s just pretty much the worst possible cure you could think of. But it is a cure.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Just be on standby okay? Despite everything we might need you in there, and I don’t want to have to alert everyone else to that possibility.” He turned and walked out the door without another word and made his way across the short distance to Arie’s office. With his hand on the door knob, Dean paused to try and put on the mask he used to wear almost everyday when he hunted. Turning the knob he stepped inside, his gaze immediately finding Arie and winking at her. He crossed the room to grab his mug off the coffee table, then backed away, leaning against the side of Arie’s desk. 

“I told ya that I wouldn’t let you down,” he began, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. “I found a cure.” His eyes darted to Arie briefly. “It’s probably the worst damn cure there could ever be. But it’s a cure nonetheless.” He turned his attention to Arie and gave her a nod. “I explained everything to Cas and he’s in….if Ty decides he wants to do it anyway.” 

Ty leaned forward and set his cup back on the table. “Wait. Cas...the angel, Cas?” Ty looked from Arie to Dean. “Why does he need to be involved?”

Arie set her coffee mug on her desk and leaned back in her chair. “Cas is going to put you to sleep for this. It’ll be better...for you that way. The side effects...hell the procedure alone could kill you if you were awake.” 

“And someone has to be there to tether your wolf, which would be Cas.” Dean eyes darted from Arie to Ty and back. He quirked a brow at Arie in a silent inquiry as to who she thought would be the one who ought to tell him. Ty had adjusted to Dean’s having taken over pack security, but Dean wasn’t totally certain that Ty thought of him as co-Alpha...yet.

“Tether my wolf?” Ty stood up and started pacing the room. “So you have to knock me out and put a muzzle on my wolf?” He turned to face Arie and Dean. “The hell are you going to do to me?”

Arie leaned forward in her chair and turned to face Ty. “The only way to...fix this is to skin you alive. There’s a salve that’ll be rubbed on your body afterwards that will help your new skin to grow back. Once it does, you’ll be able to shift.” No sugar coating or easing into it. “That’s why we need Cas to knock you out. The shock alone would kill you.” 

“In this salve, there’s going to be blood, blood that will mesh with your own to sort of kick start the healing process. The salve itself has to be made by a witch,” his lips quirked upward at the corners as his eyes slid to Arie briefly. “Luckily, we happen to have one of those on hand.” 

Ty started to weave back and forth on his feet as he reached out for the mantle of the fireplace. “Blood…” He looked over at Dean and swallowed hard several times trying to keep what little coffee he had in his stomach. “Whose...blood are we talkin’ here.” 

Dean’s eyes darted away from Ty’s to look over at Arie for a moment before they swung back, meeting Ty’s gaze unflinchingly. “Mine.” 

Ty’s grip on the mantle increased. His eyes got big as saucers as they darted back and forth from Dean to Arie. “You’re not messin’ around, are you? You’re serious.” He brought both hands up to the side of his head and shook it slowly back and forth. “And this is supposed to be better then the demon deal? Could this kill me? This...cure?”

Arie stood up and slowly walked to Ty. “It could. I’m not going to lie to you. The ingredients for the salve are borderline black magick. I can’t even touch half of them without the risk of dying myself but, we’ll have Cas there and if anything starts to go wrong he’ll bring you back.” _I hope_. Arie pointed behind her to Dean. “You know how strong his healing abilities are, okay? You know that I wouldn’t even consider this if I didn’t think it would work.” 

Dean pulled away from the desk and walked to Ty, standing to one side of him. “I wouldn’t let Arie even risk making the po… _salve_ if I didn’t trust it to work. The texts we found this in are old. We’re talkin’ old world, turn of the century black magick old. Which is why it involves a blood sacrifice; and it’s because of how well I heal, that I offered up my own. 

Ty looked between Arie and Dean shaking his head. “I don’t know. I mean, with the demon thing at least I know I’ll get ten years and won’t die before then. This...this is crazy. What if it doesn’t work? Skin me alive? Seriously?” His voice rose an octave as he started to back away. He kept moving until he hit the wall next to the fireplace. “I don’t know.” 

“No one said you had to decide right now, Ty. We have two days until the full moon. It’ll be stronger than and more likely to work. You can think it over but we need to know either way. I don’t want to make this stuff up and have it sitting around.” Arie stepped to the side away from Dean so Ty had a little more breathing room. He looked like he was ready to bolt out the office door. 

“I know this sounds like a raw deal, but Bobby and I checked and rechecked everything, and this is supposed to work. But it’s yer call. If you’d rather deal with Crowley and the hellhounds, I guess that’s yer choice but...There’s no comin’ back from that one. In this, at least we have an angel there to snatch you back if you start to slip away on us.” 

Ty nodded slowly. “I...I gotta think about this.” He rubbed his hands up and down his forearms as he walked to the office door. “I’ll be...umm upstairs. In my room. I have to think about this.” He opened the door and slipped out into the hall, leaving the door open behind him. 

Arie watched Ty leave and stared at the door. “You think he’ll do it?” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “Would you?” 

“Without Cas being there, no. No way.” Arie turned and walked back to her chair and sat down. “You think we were too...blunt? We kinda tag teamed him with everything.” 

Dean nodded and turned to face Arie. “Yeah, maybe, but how else do you say it? It’s not somethin’ you can beat around the bush about. And he needed to know the truth, not some lollipops and sunshine version of it.” He shrugged. “I know if it was me I’d rather be told the way we did it. No holding back.”

Arie leaned back in her chair and pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them, she rested her chin on her knees. “Ty’s not you, though. None of them are. The only one who comes even close is Naythin. To be honest? I won’t be upset if I don’t have to make up that salve.” Arie raised her eyes and looked up at Dean. “You didn’t say how much of your blood is going to be needed.” 

Dean turned to one side and mumbled something unintelligible. “I uh, you think it would be too much if I ran it by Naythin? Just to get someone else’s opinion.” 

Arie raised her head slowly. “Dean. How much?” 

Dean gave his head a slight and dismissive shake. “Just...y’know...enough to cover Ty.” 

“Pretend I’m slow. Cover him...how many times? Light coating? Give him a bath in it? What?” Arie narrowed her eyes and glared at Dean. “I’m the one cookin’ this shit up, remember? I need to know.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and frowned at Arie. “We all have our part in this. Yers in no less dangerous than mine.” He drew in a breath flaring his nostrils and blew it out slowly through his mouth. “Enough to cover him from head to foot. It has to blanket the damaged areas. That’s what makes your salve, salve and not....jus’...gross.” He made a disgusted face and shuddered exaggeratedly.

Arie let her feet slid off the chair and hit the floor. “Are you kidding me?” Arie looked at the door trying to picture Ty standing next to it, his size, height. “You could bleed out, Dean. He’s not that much smaller then you are!” 

Dean shook his head. “Cas and I already went over it, I’ll be fine. Cas said that with the swiftness that I heal my body will prob’ly replace it as it’s drained out of me. Trust me, I have no plans of leavin’ you or my son, alright? Besides, Cas and I figured I’ll take a couple doses of B-12 before hand just to be sure.”

“Now I’m really hoping he decides not to do this.” Arie picked up her coffee and took a sip. Pulling back, she looked into the cup and set it back down. “That’s gross. I’m glad you and Cas have it all figured out. When were you going to fill me in? Before or after you slit your wrists?” 

“It’s not my wrists,” Dean corrected, “You really don’t wanna know where. And as for when I was going to tell you,” He shrugged. “I figured that as long as I was okay…” 

“Damn it, Dean!” Arie stood up and took her cup to the tray on the coffee table. “You figured wrong, okay? I need to know this stuff. I’m your wife, remember? Stop trying to protect me from everything. You had no problem telling Ty but you wouldn’t or couldn’t tell me that you’re going to practically bleed out for this? I’m going to be up to my elbows in _your_ blood, Dean! It would have been nice to know.” Arie walked over to the small fridge by the desk and pulled out a bottle of Coke, twisting off the cap, she took a long pull before looking back at Dean. “In order for me to properly do this, I need to know who the donor is and how much. You want this done right then I need to know everything.” 

“Four pints,” Dean responded. “All at the same time. You add the blood while it’s still warm. It has to do with the jump starting Ty’s body’s own healing process.” He sighed. “You said it yourself, this is practically black magick. What do all black magick spells require?” He didn’t really expect an answer, it went without saying that all black magick needed a blood sacrifice. 

“Four pints?” Arie did the math in her head and slowly sat down in the chair behind her desk. If it had to be warm…”No. Just...no. I can’t do this. I...find another way.” Her hands started shaking and she had to put the bottle on the desk before she dropped it. 

“There _is_ no other way,” Dean murmured. “I’ll be fine, Ar. Remember, Super Lycan. And Cas isn’t gonna let me die. Just trust me. Please.” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. What if you don’t heal fast enough? What if Ty is flipping out and Cas can’t deal with both of you? I can’t stand there and watch you...I just can’t.” Arie looked at the the top of her desk as if the answer to make everything better was written on it somewhere. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “So yer just gonna let one of yer wolves, our wolves, die?” 

“To guarantee you don’t die? Call me selfish but, yes, I would.” Arie didn’t have to look up at Dean to know he didn’t agree with her. 

“I know that you didn’t want anyone else involved, but I think maybe we ought to. Naythin’s pretty neutral when it comes to shit like this. If he says no, then we’ll have to find another way. But if he agrees with me…”

Arie looked up at Dean and huffed quietly. “Me against the boys club? Come on, Dean. I’m not a fool.” 

“Okay, so what then?” Dean quipped. “Look, I’m not letting Ty loose his frickin’ mind and blow his damn head off just because you don’t want me to bleed a little. If we have to…” he heaved a sigh and cringed even as he said the words, “I’ll just get Bobby to find us another witch.” 

“Bleed a little? This isn’t a paper cut, Dean. We’re talkin’ about just under half the amount of blood you have in your body.” Arie stood up to walk around the desk and came to a halt. “I’m sorry...what did you say?” She tucked her hair behind her ear as if it would help to hear what Dean said more clearly. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to let anything happen to Ty. And if you can’t trust me and believe that I know what I’m doing, and killing myself isn’t it, then...what else am I supposed to do? I have to save my wolf.” He paused for a long moment before adding, “Don’t you think Lucian would have done the same?” 

Arie stood up straight and pointed at Dean. “Do _NOT_ bring him into this. He has nothing to do with any of this. I never said I didn’t trust you, Dean. I’d rather lose Ty than lose you. Does that make me a bad person? Selfish? Fine, so be it but I will be damned if another witch is going to step foot anywhere near this pack house. Try it and you’ll find out how much I have in common with the Wicked Witch of the West.” 

Dean stood there and took Arie’s anger and never said a word. His jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth causing a muscle to twitch and pulse in his jaw. His wolf was pacing, brushing up against him, begging to be freed. It didn’t like that he was being yelled at, and it really hated how agitated Arie’s wolf had become in all this. He slowly shook his head in response to her words. “No, it doesn’t make you a bad person or selfish,” he allowed quietly. “But it does make you a bad Alpha.” He didn’t stick around to have anything thrown at him, words or otherwise, and he was pretty sure that it would have been the _otherwise_. Maybe it was a low blow, he wasn’t totally sure on that, but it was the truth. He kept trying to tell himself that she had never been responsible for someone’s life before, not in the same way that he had been with Sam. And it calmed him enough not to do something stupid like break the new coffee table in the main area of the house. Instead he headed straight for the security office and closed the door behind him. 

“So, who’s my new roommate?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Naythin looked up from his paperwork and frowned. “Uhhh why?” He looked at Will and gave the monitors a quick glance. 

“I’m pretty sure Arie’s about to blow a gasket and toss me out,” Dean responded frankly, nodding sagely to his own words. 

Naythin sat back in his chair and pointed to the monitor covering Arie’s office. “I’d say so.” He cringed as he watched Arie put her foot through the coffee table. 

Dean nodded and moved a little further toward the back of the room. “She might even kick me out. I’m not really sure to be honest…” 

Naythin physically ducked when the coffee mug went flying into the camera and the screen turned to snow. “Damn.” He looked back at Dean. “What did you say to her?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head. “We were arguing about Ty. I feel that being an Alpha is about being willing to do whatever is necessary to save one of your own. She however disagreed...and she said that if it made her a bad person or selfish she was okay with that. I told her it didn’t and then proceeded to correct her....I said it actually made her a bad Alpha.” 

Naythin turned slowly in his chair to face Dean. “You said Arie was a bad Alpha? Holy shit, Dean.” He looked back at the ruined monitor and back at Dean. “Holy. Shit. Next to someone saying she doesn't love you or Nate that is probably the worst thing you could ever say to her.” 

“Yeah well, I still don’t agree with her where Ty’s concerned. Is it a lot of blood? Yeah, I know it is. But Cas’ll be there, he has to tether Ty’s wolf anyway. And she always seems to forget that I’m not like other wolves. I sold my soul for my brother and I’ll bleed for Ty.” He shrugged dismissively. 

“We’re not talkin’ a couple of those vials of blood are we?” Naythin knew Dean well enough to know he tended to downplay things and it never failed to either piss people off or worry them. 

“Four pints,” Dean responded apathetically, staring straight ahead at the monitors. 

“Four?” Naythin looked at Will as he mouthed _holy shit_. “She hasn’t forgotten you’re not like us, Dean. That’s not going to stop her from worrying and on this...I’d worry too. Too much can go wrong. I’m not saying it shouldn’t be done but damn, dude. You gotta get over the whole self sacrificial thing. For your wife or your son? I get it, I do but to think that one of us is even in the same category is nuts.” 

“Arie knew back when I got this gig, the whole Alpha thing, that I believe in sacrificing anything when it comes to family. These wolves, they are my family. Are they like you or Cas? No. But family is still family. And it’s not like I’m selling my soul. It’s blood. Cas will be there. I don’t see the problem,” Dean retorted with a shake of his head. 

“What if Cas can’t hold Ty’s wolf back and you’re laying on a table or whatever bleeding into a bucket? He’s not going to walk away from Ty to stop you from bleeding out. He’s practical to an annoying fault. He’ll try and stop Ty and there you’ll be laid out bleeding to death. I’d call that a problem.” Naythin leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet at the ankles. 

Dean turned his attention to Naythin. “So I’m supposed to let Ty go fruit loops just because there _might_ be a problem?” He huffed and shook his head. “Man, I’m glad I’m not some lowly wolf in this pack.” 

Will raised his head and looked at Dean. “Hey! Really? You think Arie gives two shits about pack status? Give me a break.” He tossed his pen on the desk and leaned forward pointing at Dean’s chest. “You screwed up. Big time. With all due respect? I’d be begging her to forgive me. Arie cares for every one of the wolves in this pack. Would she die for one of us? In a minute. Just because she hasn’t been put in the position to prove that little theory does _NOT_ make her a bad Alpha. Kick my ass, I’ll take the beating but you fucked up, Dean. She cares about Ty but she loves you. Big difference.” 

Arie was totally speechless. She stood there and watched Dean walk out of the office, closing the door behind him. Arie blinked at the door and waited for him to walk back in and when he didn’t, she went ballistic. Everything on top of her desk was shoved onto the floor. The lamp on the small end table next to the couch went crashing against the fireplace mantle and her foot punched a hole in the top of the coffee table. Wrenching it free, she kicked the mangled table across the room and watched it slam against the door with a loud bang. “Asshole!” Arie looked up at the camera in the corner of the room and glared at it. Bending down, she picked up the now empty coffee mug and threw it at the camera. A small smug smile crept over her lips as both the camera and mug shattered. 

Breathing heavily, both hands on her hips, Arie paced the room in a large uneven circle stepping over the remains of her desk top and the destroyed coffee table. “That sonofabitch!” Arie ranted and called Dean everything she could think of. How dare he call her a bad Alpha. The hell did he know about being the Alpha of a Lycan pack. She’d run the pack just fine after Lucian was killed. After her fourth or fifth circuit of the office, Arie stopped next to her desk. She raised her head slowly and narrowed her eyes at the door. “You think it’s so easy? Fine.” Arie walked to the door and kicked the coffee table out of her way and yanked the door open. She walked down the hall and stopped Darren in the foyer. “Where’s Dean?”

The man was smart enough to not open his mouth. He pointed toward the security office and walked away quickly. Arie turned and went to the door, punching in Dean’s code, she opened the door and walked inside. 

“I’m being a bad Alpha? Fine. I quit. It’s all yours.” Arie turned to Naythin and pointed at him. “Disable my ear bud...everything. It’s Dean’s baby now.” She turned around and left the office heading down to the clinic to see Nate. 

Dean turned and nearly ran out the door after Arie. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! You’ve never had to...put someone else ahead of yourself. I sold my soul for Sam. Being an Alpha, is like that, it’s not just the business end of things. You have to be willing to...Arie, he’s family damn it, and you know damn well what I meant.” Half way through his retort she’d started walking away from him and he’d had to chase after her. But halfway down the stairs he gave up trying to explain himself. He shook his head and turned, walking back up the stairs and slammed the door closed behind him, hard enough to bust the hinges. 

Arie hesitated when Dean said she’d never had to put anyone ahead of herself. That one hurt. Taking a slow deep breath, she kept walking down the stairs, her grip on the banister got tighter the more he kept talking. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner to head to the clinic she heard the door slam at the top of the stairs. Arie stopped and closed her eyes until the echo died out. 

“What the hell was that?” Gordon ran out of his office to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the ruined door. “Arie?”

Without looking back at the doctor, Arie started walking to Nate’s room. “That was Dean telling me I suck at being an Alpha because I’m not willing to sacrifice his life or mine for a member of the pack.” Her voice was soft, almost whisper quiet. “I quit. He can run the pack.” She turned and smiled sadly at Gordon. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. I can’t run the pack and be a Mom at the same time. Not like it has banker’s hours.” 

Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “He actually said you’re a bad Alpha? Are you sure?” 

Arie stopped in front of Nate’s door and nodded slowly. “Yeah. He did.” Raising her hand to wipe away the tears, Arie shook herself and put on her best smile as she walked into the room. “How’s my little man!” 

Gordon watched Arie go to her son and squatted down right in the middle of the hallway. One hand on his knee the other rubbing his temples as he growled in frustration. “Damn it, Dean.” 

As soon as the basement door slammed behind him, Dean started yelling for Castiel. He wound up standing in the middle of the main living room shouting over and over again for the angel to show himself. 

Castiel appeared across the room from where Arie held her child, back in a darkened corner of the room. “You know he means well,” Cas mused, stepping out of the shadows. 

Arie yelped and held Nate tight to her chest, her eyes shifting blue before she saw Cas step toward her. Exhaling loudly, Arie relaxed and looked down at Nate. “Cas, you really need to knock or something.” Walking over to the bassinet, Arie laid Nate down and turned to face the angel. “Means well? Telling me I’m being a bad Alpha because I won’t sacrifice Dean for one of them? Yeah.” 

Castiel’s forehead creased and his lips turned down at the corners into an almost mirror image of one of the many looks Dean had given him over time. “He didn’t mean that. You _know_ he didn’t mean that. He calls me the Balki Bartokomous of Heaven and I know it. He’s actually up there right now screaming my name because he wants me to come down here and promise you that he’ll be okay. But I can’t do that.” He tilted his head as he walked over to the bassinet and gazed down at Nate. 

Arie stepped aside to give Cas a better view of the baby. “I tried to tell him there’s too many things that can go wrong. Four pints of blood, Cas. He didn’t tell me until I made him.” Arie walked over to the rocking chair and sat down slowly. “He told me that he figured he’d be fine so why tell me at all. I’m the one who has to stand there and mix his blood into the herbs while it’s coming out of his vein, Cas! I can’t stand there and watch him die if something goes wrong. The real kick in the ass? There’s no way on this Earth I’ll allow another witch to do it either. I’d kill her...him.” 

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement as he stared down at Nate a moment longer before lifting his head and his attention to Arie. “I wouldn’t trust another angel either.” He heaved a sigh and clasped his hands behind his back. “Well, there is an alternative to having that much of it be Dean’s blood.” 

“Okay! So it’s not just me.” Arie raised her foot and propped it up on the side of the bed frame and slowly rocked back and forth. “What alternative?” 

“What’s the average amount that humans give to blood banks?” Castiel inquired as he gazed down at Arie. “You know,” he began to pace, “Dean’s whole sacrificing himself thing, it’s almost part of being a Winchester...or for that matter a Campbell. Did Dean ever tell you that he and Sam ran into their mother’s spirit on one their hunts? She sacrificed herself to save her boys.” 

Arie thought for a minute before watching Cas pace. “One pint every 60 days or so. Why?” Arie stopped rocking and let her foot fall to the floor with a muffled bang. Arie blinked up at Cas and looked over at Nate. “It’s what mothers do. We protect our children. I’d give my life to save Nate. Wouldn’t even have to think about it. What...what does this have to do with Ty and what Dean said to me?” 

“Hmm?” Castiel inquired with a lift of his brows as he turned around to face Arie. He shook his head, his eyes closing briefly before reopening once more. “Nothing really. The blood...I could lower the amount from Dean to two pints, which with his ability to heal shouldn’t do more than make him light headed. And the other two, I would gladly give.” 

“Can you do that? Donate blood like that? Aren’t Lycans...I don’t know. Would it mix with Ty’s blood?” Arie stood up and walked closer to Cas. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve bled for a Winchester,” Castiel responded. “But no, you're right, the blood of an angel and that of a Lycan wouldn’t mix well, which is why there is still a need for Dean’s blood to be present. Dean’s blood and mine would however blend well. With everything he and I have been through together, my pulling him from Perdition, the mark on his shoulder from when I placed his soul back into his body, the many times I have healed him. It’s why Dean is not like your other Lycans.” 

Arie nodded slowly and started to walk back and forth in front of Cas. “Two pints I could live with...I think. When I asked Dean how much was needed he told me but he said I didn’t want to know _where_ it would come from? He said it wasn’t his wrists so…” She let the sentence drop off as Arie kept walking. 

Castiel walked purposefully over to the bassinet and started to reach for the baby only to pause and glance back at Arie. “May I…?” He nodded toward Nate. 

Arie turned and looked at Cas. “Yeah. You uhhh…know how to hold a baby?” She didn’t want to insult the angel but he wasn’t exactly the brightest when it came to human things. 

Castiel reached for Nate, holding him out away from the angel’s body, his hands under each arm. He drew Nate a little closer and sniffed him before turning him this way and that. “Funny,” Cas mused, “He doesn’t look like you or Dean. He doesn’t smell like either of you either...are you sure you have the right one?” He inquired as he turned his head and looked over at Arie. 

Arie put her hand over her mouth to hold back the laugh. “Yes, Cas. I’m sure. All babies kinda look alike when they’re that age. His eyes haven’t settled on a color yet and the only part of him that looks like Dean right now is that little dimple on his chin.” 

Castiel turned toward Arie and offered her the baby like it might infect the angel or something. “You asked about the blood, it has to come straight from an artery.” 

Arie took the baby from Cas and held him in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth. “An artery? I see.” Yeah, maybe she could have gone the next few days not knowing that part. “But you’ll be able to stop him from bleeding out, right? An artery...that’s like turning the faucet on full blast.” 

Castiel nodded. “Dean’s own ability to heal should be able to stop the bleeding without my help. Remember, I have to tether a wolf and keep Ty on the verge of death. I’m going to be a little preoccupied. Of course, if you were Dean you would just tell me to _deal with it, Cas, you can do all that at once, you’re an angel_.” 

Arie cringed a little when Cas did a near perfect imitation of Dean. “Yeah. I can hear him saying that.” Once Nate had fallen asleep, Arie laid him back down and walked over to Cas. “Thank you, Cas. For helping with Ty and for donating blood for Dean. I means a lot to me.” Arie leaned over and hugged the angel around his neck. 

Castiel smiled and ducked his head sheepishly...that is until Arie hugged him. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped them loosely around Arie to return her hug. “It’s...okay…”

Arie gave Cas one last squeeze before stepping back. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked past Cas to the door. “So uhh...is he still yellin’ for ya?” 

Castiel looked upward at the ceiling and then down at Arie as he shook his head. “Nah, he gave up a little while ago. He’ll yell when I show up but…” He shrugged. “ _I can take it, I’m an angel_.” He smiled. “Try not to take what he says personally. I don’t...and I’m supposedly a baby in a trench coat.” With that Castiel vanished in a flutter of angel wings. 

Arie startled in place when Cas disappeared. She looked over at Nate and found him smiling and looking where Cas had been standing. Walking over to him, Arie tickled his chin with her fingertips. “You think that’s funny, huh? You’re supposed to be sleeping mister man.” She picked up a small stuffed wolf and played with Nate until he fell back to sleep. “I wish I could do that, kid.” Arie leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, tucking the toy into the corner of the bassinet so Nate would see it if he woke up. 

Castiel appeared upstairs where Dean sat slouched on the couch in the main room. “I already spoke to Arie and repaired the damage...I think. I need to go so I’ll let her fill you in.” With that, Castiel was gone. 

Dean glared at the empty spot where the angel had been standing. His throat hurt from yelling and he was less than pleased that Castiel had up and left so abruptly. “And what happens if she won’t speak to me? Friggin’ angel.” He huffed and pulled from the couch, heading for the kitchen to find something to drink that would hopefully help ease his throat. 

Arie left Nate’s room when Sandra returned from her lunch and headed down the hall to go back upstairs. Yellow caution tape across the stairs stopped her. 

“The doors jammed. You have to go out the emergency exit through the underground garage.” Doc Michaels stood in the doorway of his office with a glass of whiskey in his hand. 

“When he does something, he does it all the way.” Arie sighed and walked over to the doctor. “What do I do, Doc?” 

“About Dean?” He took a sip of the alcohol and looked at the stairs. “Kick his ass? No? I don’t know Arie. He is the most screwed up individual I’ve ever met. He’s not going to change. At least not completely. He’s hardwired to be this way and between you and me if his father were still around I’d kick that man’s ass until he stopped moving.” 

Arie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. “You and me both. I don’t expect him to change. Okay, maybe a little. The whole sacrificial bullshit has got to stop. I didn’t like it then and I like it even less now. But for him to say I’m a bad Alpha because I won’t put my life on the line for one of the pack...that was uncalled for and...mean. I would and they know that. I care for every member of this pack. They’re all family to me, but Dean is my husband. I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer then I’ve been in this pack. He came first. Will always come first. Even...even before Nate. How do I get him to see that? To understand that?” 

Gordon wrapped an arm around Arie’s shoulders and gave her a hug. “I don’t know, kiddo. I guess you just have to keep trying.” 

“Yeah. I’m not going to give up on him. Too many people in his life have walked away from him and I can’t...won’t do that.” Arie leaned into Gordon for a minute before pulling away. “I’m gonna go upstairs and see if I can find him.” Walking down the hallway, Arie headed for the underground garage and walked around the front of the house and through the front door. 

Dean started to go back to the security office but detoured away from that idea after the way Will had sounded. If that was supposed to be Ty’s friend the kid needed to make new ones. Instead he went back to the basement door only to find that it was jammed. It was a little bit of a Godsend actually because it gave him something to take his anger out on. Ripping the door completely off its hinges and throwing it as far as he could manage seemed to help his mood. “Door’s fixed!” 

Arie closed the front door and walked across the foyer. The sound of wood being ripped apart stopped her and she turned toward the sound and dropped to the floor. “What the hell?!” She watched the door sail across the foyer and slam into the front door. Looking over at Dean standing near the basement steps, she glared at him. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

Dean’s attention snapped to Arie a moment after he’d called out that he’d fixed the door issue. He stared at her incredulously for even asking the question. “What?! No! I thought you were downstairs. I unjammed the door.” He pointed back at the hole that once held a door leading down to the basement. 

Picking herself off the floor, Arie looked at the ruined door once more before turning back to Dean. “Yeah. I see that. Did you have to throw it across the house? A little much don’t ya think?” Brushing off her pants, Arie walked to the kitchen and held the door open. “We need to talk.” 

Dean huffed but didn’t respond. He’d had about all he could take of arguing with her today, hell maybe for the next month. He turned and headed for the kitchen. “Look, before you say anything, I’m sorry,” he began as he walked through the door, “I didn’t mean that you weren’t a good Alpha. You are. I just...we don’t think the same. Maybe it’s a good thing, I dunno. But either way, I didn’t mean to hurt you with what I said.” 

Arie let the door swing close behind Dean. She walked around the island and sat down on one of the stools. “Well, you did. I am a good Alpha. I’m a damn good Alpha and for you to stand there and say that to me...you of all people.” Arie stared down at the marble counter top and traced the pattern with her finger. “I talked to Cas and uhh...he’s willing to donate two pints of angel blood so the chance of anything happening to you is a lot smaller. It was his idea, not mine.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “Who the hell’s angel are you?” he murmured under his breath. “Me of all people? What’s that supposed to mean?” He held up a hand. “You know what, save it. I said I was sorry, you wanna keep goin’ on it, go for it, get it all out now.” 

“I didn’t come up here to fight.” Arie looked up at him slowly. “I don’t care what other people think about me or how I run the pack. They don’t like it? Tough shit. Get over it, but you? For some stupid reason what you think of me? Of how I do things? It matters. It matters a hell of a lot because I value your opinion. That’s why what you said to me hurt...still hurts. You want to stand there and cop an attitude, fine go for it, but Cas is willing to help...to lessen the chance of anything happening to you. He said there was no way he could guarantee you’d be 100% safe. He’s doing this so you’ll be safe. I’ll make the salve...If Ty agrees...I’ll do it.” 

Dean gave his head a shake, but his features remained a guarded mask. “No attitude. I’m glad you and Cas found a solution that makes you happy. That’s great. Now you can...help yer wolf.” He flashed a tight lipped smile. “So...are we done here?” 

Arie looked at Dean as she slowly stood up and leaned on the counter. “I don’t know. Are we?” Her heart was racing at his sudden change from _our wolf_ to _your_ wolf. 

Dean frowned and nodded. “Yep. I got nothin’ left to say.” 

Arie walked around the island stopping a few feet from Dean. “Wow.” She looked him over and shook her head. “You really can just drop that wall and shut everyone out just like that.” Arie turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs to go up to their room. She knew if she stayed in the kitchen any longer with Dean they’d end up arguing all over again. 

Dean didn’t respond, he didn’t really know what else there was to say. He was tired of being taken care of. That was his job. It was as ingrained into his person as the color of his eyes and the way he walked. He walked out of the kitchen and headed for the garage, and his car. She was his and what she meant to him was more than just a car. She was who he was, and what he loved doing. What he would always be whether he called himself a Hunter or not. And she was freedom. A place of solitude where he could collect his thoughts away from anyone and everyone else. 

Naythin sat in the security office watching Will replace the camera in Arie’s office. Once they had the angle down, he sent a few of the staff in there to clean up after Tornado Arie. A tap on his shoulder had him looking up as Will pointed to the monitor for the garage. Naythin could see Dean walking to the Impala and hop up on the hood.

“I saw Arie go upstairs and right after that Dean walked out to the garage,” Will said as he sat down next to Naythin. 

“Great. Hold down the fort. I’m gonna go see if he’ll talk to me.” Naythin stood up and grabbed a radio. “Let me know if anything...else happens.” Leaving the office, he walked across the house to the garage, opened the door and walked down the couple of steps into the garage. Walking over to the Impala, he leaned against the driver’s side door and stared at the floor. 

“Feel free to tell me it’s none of my damn business but uhh...how’d it go?” He unclipped the radio from his belt and set it on the roof of the Impala just behind his head. 

Dean hopped off the hood and walked around to the trunk and popped it open. He reached for the cooler that he and Sam always kept beers in and grabbed one. He slammed the trunk back down and walked back to the hood, hopping back up. “Ask yer Alpha.” 

Naythin didn’t raise his head as Dean walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk, closed it and back to the front again. He figured as little eye contact as possible was a good idea. When the front of the car dipped from Dean’s weight, Naythin glanced over at him. “I am asking my Alpha.” 

Dean sniffed and popped the cap on the beer he held. “Nah,” he said with a shake of his head, “I’m just a hunter.” 

Naythin let what Dean said hang in the air for a minute. Hooking his thumbs in the front pockets of his tactical pants, he glanced over at Dean, this time his eyes reached his face. “You get demoted?” 

Dean looked at Naythin, for the first time since he’d come out. “Demoted myself. She wants to have all the say.” He shrugged and shifted his gaze, staring at the bay door, remembering what lay outside the mansion walls. “I miss it, ya know,” he jutted his chin toward the bay door. “Bein’ out there. My own boss. Sometimes just barely makin’ it out alive.” He looked back at Naythin. “Maybe I can find a cure. Found one for Ty. There’s gotta be somethin’ out there.” 

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and pushed off the car and turned to face Dean. “For starters, Arie doesn’t want it her way. You know that as well as I do. You’ve got more important things in this mansion then what's out there. You are this pack's Alpha or have you forgotten what happened after Stefan went batshit crazy. No one did that to Arie...ever. Not even after Lucian. I get this thing with Ty is tough. What if you do find a cure? Then what? You take it and you’re human again? What about Arie and Nate? Are you going to walk away from what you have here? From your family?” 

Dean turned his attention to Naythin, his eyes pulled into slits of annoyance. “Don’t you have a job to do?” He shook his head. “Y’know, all I wanted to do was help Ty, because I was supposed to be the Alpha, co-Alpha, whatever. But all I’ve gotten for my efforts in all this is to be ragged on like I’m committing some horrific sin by tryin’ to help him. So whatever, I guess I’m the asshole for caring. Well, I’m done. Let Arie and Cas figure it out, they’re apparently best buddies now so,” he shrugged and lifted the bottle to his lips taking a long pull on the bottle before lowering it again.

“Wait. How are Cas and Arie best buddies?” Naythin held his hand up to stop Dean and pulled out his cell phone. Pulling up Arie’s number, he tapped the phone and waited for her to answer. 

“Hey, Arie. It’s Naythin. I have your husband here and I’m trying to figure out why he thinks you and Cas are...what did he say...Oh right...best buddies.” Naythin turned his back on Dean because he knew Dean was glaring laser beams at him. When Arie finished explaining, Naythin turned back to face Dean. “So, Cas suggested he donate two pints so Dean didn’t have to give all four, right? Uh huh...right. I know. Me too. Thanks.” Ending the call, he put the phone back in his pocket. “Explain to me how that makes them best buddies, Dean? Helping you is so wrong?” 

Dean didn’t respond for a long moment, probably long enough that Naythin thought he wasn’t going to, and he was very tempted not to. “I didn’t need any help. Y’know, I was a hunter for 18 years before Arie and 5 after. And I never once needed anyone’s help to do it. Okay sure, I had Sam there but it wasn’t like he frickin’ held my damn hand or coddled me.” He huffed disgustedly. “Half the time I was jumpin’ into things with both feet and gettin’ back outta dodge by the seat of my pants.”

“No one is holding your hand. So because people worry about you and don’t want anything to happen to you that means they’re coddling you? Because Cas suggested using half his blood to make sure you’re okay that’s hand holding? Come on, man. You’ve got a wife that loves you more than life itself and a son who, God strike me dead if I’m lying, is going to grow up and be just like his old man. You’ve got Will, Darren, Hawk, any member of the entire Security force and me. Hell, you’ve got a freaking angel perched on yer damn shoulder. No one is saying you don’t know what you’re doing but you have got to let people in! Let people care about you...worry about you...HELP YOU! You mean something to the people in that house. Your life affects everyone in. that. house.” Naythin braced himself. The thigh muscles bunched under his pants, his weight shifted slightly forward onto the balls of his feet. If Dean came at him at least he’d have half a chance to either get out of the way or brace for impact and hopefully not end up with any broken bones. 

Dean teeth ground together and a muscle in his jaw pulsed with the movement as he stared unflinchingly at Naythin. “You just don’t get it.” He scoffed and shook his head, turned his attention back to his beer. 

Naythin relaxed a little. He walked a few feet in front of Dean and looked him in the eye. “Explain it to me. I’m all ears.” 

Dean shook his head and took a drink. “Arie needs to back off a little. I get that she cares but I’m not an idiot, I know what I’m doing. A helluva lot more than she seems to think. At least that’s how she treats me. And yeah, sure, I’ll let people in...uh huh, great idea. Everyone I have EVER cared about is DEAD, or will end up that way, long before their time, so don’t try that bullshit on me. The only being I can relax at all around is Cas. I don’t have to watch out for him as much as I do everyone else. You don’t know it, but every damn night, I wake at least twice and walk the perimeter of the wall, check the devil’s traps, the salt lines. I open every unlocked door and look in on people. And I do it because I’m waiting...one of these days that other boot is gonna drop and I’m gonna be left to salt and burn the bodies.” 

“Dean, Arie doesn’t care about you, man. That woman _loves_ you. There’s a huge difference. Like I said, no one has ever said you don’t know what you’re doing when it comes to...Hunting the spooky shit...Arie included. As far as letting people in? You let Arie in a long time ago. If you’re so scared people around you die than why did you let her in?” Naythin was treading carefully. He didn’t want to push too much. “You do that...checking everything because you care about the people in this house. Two more than anyone else. Why is it not okay for others to care...hell...to love you right back?” 

Dean was off the Impala and had Naythin by the throat faster than the human eye could have tracked him. He pinned Naythin against the wall, his lips pulled back against fangs as a low growl rumbled in his throat. He forced his fangs to pull back into his gums so he could speak clearly. “I was ready to settle down with Arie back then, until my Dad called and made me leave...and back then, I was innocent,” he scoffed, “If a Hunter can be called innocent. Back then I hadn’t stood and watched as each and every person I let in died. When I knew that Arie wouldn’t be safe anymore, I let her believe I was still dead. It was better than watching her die too...you have no idea how hard it was to watch my brother do what he did. You don’t know how long I stood at her door and let Arie hold me while I cried, cried until I passed out...and then cried some more. If I’d had to watch some evil sonuvabitch kill Arie...I dunno what I would’ve done.”

Naythin let himself go completely limp as Dean slammed him against the wall. His arms hung limp at his sides and his legs relaxed just enough to keep him upright if Dean decided to suddenly let go of his throat. He managed to keep his wolf back...point for him for not even letting his eyes shift or fangs drop. Naythin looked just past Dean’s face to where his neck and shoulder meant. As pissed off as Dean was, eye contact would have sent him over the edge. He pushed his head as far back as he could and raised his chin so he had enough room to draw in a shallow breath and speak. “She’s not dead. Arie’s tough.” Naythin coughed and tried to get more air into his lungs. The quiet click of the garage door opening had Naythin waving off whoever it was with his hand. The last thing they needed was an audience. “You’ve protected her and you’ll keep doing it...why can’t she do the same for you?” Naythin coughed and had to blink to keep his eyes focused. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow furrowed as he gazed at Naythin almost confused as to why the kid seemed to be having a hard time breathing and speaking. All at once, as if just realizing it, Dean relaxed his hold on Naythin’s neck, shifting it to simply fisting in the material of the front of his shirt instead. “Why?” The confused look never left his face, not even once Naythin was breathing and standing upright of his own accord. 

Naythin drew in a huge breath and let it out slowly before he was able to answer Dean. “Why?” Naythin coughed a couple times. “Because she loves you, man. She’s your wife, your mate, your best friend...at least I hope she is. It’s her job. She’d take a bullet for you, walk through fire for you. Do you understand that? I’m not tryin’ to be an ass here, Dean. Do you not understand what she’d do for you? What lengths she’d go to protect you?”

Dean shook his head slowly as he released Naythin and headed back to the Impala, picking up the glass from the garage floor where it had fallen when he’d lunged at Naythin. “She shouldn’t. It’s always been my job to protect someone else. But I don’t need…” 

Naythin quickly looked to the camera and made a slashing motion across his throat and waited for the light to go out before turning his attention back to Dean. “I’m not going to tell her not to worry about you, not to care about you, not to love you. I value my life. The second she let you in, it became her job and short of death I don’t see her ever stopping. What? You don’t need what?” 

Dean turned back to face Naythin once he’d thrown the pieces of glass into one of the trashcans. “I don’t need someone taking care of me. I don’t...I’m not...that’s not my job, alright!? I...Sam used to say that he’d do anything for me. And I use to laugh it off, internally, because I knew better. That wasn’t his job. It was mine. I don’t need anyone to look out for me. I’ve got it, I’m fine.”

Naythin brought a hand up to his throat and rubbed it gently. “Yeah. You’re peachy.” He walked over to a small stool and sat down kicking his legs out in front of him. “It’s really that hard for you to accept the fact that there are people in this world who literally would lay down their lives for you? People who care about you? I can name four people right now without even thinking about it who would do it in a second. The ole hold a gun to their head and pick….their life for yours...BOOM! They’d all pick to die for you.” 

Dean walked back over to the Impala, taking a seat on her trunk, facing Naythin. “Yeah well, they shouldn’t. I’m not…” he huffed and shook his head. 

“You’re not what?” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilted slightly to the side. 

Dean glared at Naythin for pushing. “You jus’ don’t know when to let up do ya?” He huffed disgustedly. “I’m not….I’m not worthy of that kind of….Look, I failed so many times...Ellen and Jo and Sammy and hell Bobby. Cas brought him back, did you know that? Lucifer wearing my little brother’s skin snapped Bobby’s neck, and it happened on my watch. And then there’s all those people that I couldn’t save…” He shook his head and suddenly found the pant leg of his jeans interesting. 

You could have knocked Naythin off the stool with a feather. Holy crap. “Not worthy? Jesus, Dean. Out of everyone I’ve ever known in my shitty life you are by far the most deserving of that kind of...devotion...love...call it what you want. You can’t save everyone but the one’s that matter the most. The two people that matter the most are in this mansion. You concentrate on them and let them love you in return because if you don’t? Death isn’t going to be the thing that separates you from them.” 

“Yeah well, they’d prob’ly be better off.” Dean hopped off the trunk of the Impala and headed for the door. “If yer done, I’m goin’ in to find somethin’ to eat. You wanna come or are you gonna keep interrogating me?” 

“I’m not interrogating you, you ass and no, we wouldn’t be better off. Pull yer head outta yer ass long enough to see that, would you? Can you honestly say Arie would be better off without you? Or Nate?” Naythin stood and kicked the stool back to its place next to the tool boxes. 

Dean glanced back over his shoulder. “You’re missin’ a good opportunity to be a woman, you know that, right?” He chuckled at his own words. 

Naythin walked up to Dean and blew him a kiss. “Bite me.” 

“No, that’s yer job, remember?” Dean flashed Naythin one of his best charming smiles, one that would have had the women falling over each other to get his number, or give him theirs. 

Naythin raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean. “Did that really work? That...grin thing you got goin’ on? Because if it did? Wow...they were way too easy.” 

Dean harrumphed and rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, sure. You can admit it, you want me.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes and walked to the garage door. “I’d never be that hard up, Dean. Besides, your wife would kill me.” He opened the door and waited for Dean to follow him. 

Dean chuckled and followed Naythin inside. “And yeah, that worked. Usually had a girl in every town. Sometimes it even came in handy for the case. Ya know, bangin’ a police chick or the waitress who was an eyewitness.” He shrugged and nodded. 

Pushing open the kitchen door, Naythin looked back at Dean. “I bet that left a lot of broken hearts after Arie came into the picture, huh?” Walking to the fridge, he opened it and scanned the contents. 

“Left a lot of broken hearts before she came along. One night stands, dude. I was in and out, no pun intended, never to be heard from again. Hell most of the time I was climbing out the bathroom window.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Ar’s the only chick I’ve been with for more than a night.” 

Naythin pulled out two beers and set them down on the island. Turning his head slowly, he smirked. “You did not just call Arie a chick?” He laughed and looked back into the fridge and pulled out half a baked chicken and set the platter on the counter. “I dare you to call her that to her face. Hell, I’d pay money to see it.” 

Dean quirked a single brow and frowned thoughtfully. “I think I’ve called her that before.” He shrugged, “What’s the big deal? She definitely ain’t a guy. I know, I’ve been down there.” 

Naythin slammed the door closed on the fridge and pushed the chicken down further on the island. “TMI. More than I need to know about Arie.” He leaned over and let his forehead rest on the cool marble counter. “A chick is one of your conquests...one night stands…” He looked up briefly. “One of your information gathering events. You don’t call your wife...the mother of your child...a chick. Not unless you _like_ sleeping on the couch.” 

Dean shook his head. “My calling Arie a chick is the least of our worries. If that was the only thing that bothered her I’d gladly sleep on the couch, hell I’d _enjoy_ it.” 

Naythin stood up, reached for one of the beers and twisted the cap off. He pushed it closer to Dean and opened the other for himself. Taking a long pull, he sat down on one of the stools and set the bottle in front of him. “Buzz kill.” Running a hand through his hair, he twirled the beer bottle on the counter. “So...Not interrogating here but...you two need an intervention or something. I get where she’s coming from and I get where you’re coming from...now at least. I know it goes against everything you’re made of but don’t you think you should tell her what you told me in the garage?” He picked up his beer and pointed it at Dean before taking another drink. 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Nah, I figured that you two girls would chat the next time you two braid each others hair.” 

“Now, I’m gonna bite ya.” He clicked his teeth at Dean before draining his beer and getting up to get another one. “I’m serious. You should tell her.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Promise? It’s been a long time for me, I might let you.” He chuckled at the look on Naythin’s face and picked up his beer, taking a long pull before lowering it back to the counter. “What am I gonna tell her, don’t take care about me because it makes me feel awkward?” 

“Not in those exact words, no, but you need to explain it to her so she can understand what’s going on in that freaky head of yours.” Naythin opened his second beer and flicked the cap into the trash. “Give her some credit. She’s not going to walk away from you if you open up to her.” 

“Yeah well, it’s not really something I feel like sharing. I hate that whole carin’ and sharin’ thing. I’m sure yer girly ass is good with it,” Dean shook his head, a wicked smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin stood up and looked back at his ass. “It’s not girly.” Turning back to Dean, he pointed his beer at him. “I’ve worked hard to get my ass in such good shape.” Sitting back down, Naythin picked at the label on his beer bottle. All joking aside, he looked up at Dean without raising his head. “You told me. Why would it be harder to tell Arie?” He gave a one armed shrug. “I’d have thought telling me would be harder than your wife?”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes at Naythin’s _”not girly”_ ass comment. He grabbed his beer and took a drink, then worked on getting out sandwich bread so they could make sandwiches out of the baked chicken Naythin had found. He glowered at Naythin for suggesting that saying any of that to him was _easy_. “Oh yeah, it was real easy,” he quipped with a huff and an annoyed frown as he shook his head. “And no, yer a guy...at least last I heard,” he made a show of trying to see around the island to make sure Naythin still was a Naythin and not a Natalie. Looking back at Naythin he grinned wide and grabbed a knife to use on the chicken. “You know how it is. Ar, she’ll go all...y’know, girly.” 

Tearing off part of the label on his beer bottle, Naythin looked up at Dean. “Considering she’s a girl and your wife...so what? You need to tell her or this is just going to keep happening. Arie needs to know where your head's at. You owe her that much.” 

“Yeah, I’ve tried. Believe me. She just doesn’t get it...or whatever…” He shrugged a shoulder and concentrated a little too hard on the chicken before bringing the knife down on it, splitting it instantly in two, right down the middle. 

“You haven’t tried hard enough. Look, you need to sit her down and tell her what you told me. Plain and simple. You keep talking until she gets it.” Raising the beer to his lips, Naythin took a long slow pull before setting the bottle on the counter. “What are you afraid of?” 

“I’m not afraid...of much of anything. Besides I’m on a first name basis with most of the things people are afraid of.” He sighed in resignation then cheered, his lips pulled into a wide grin and his brows nearly disappearing into his hairline. “How ‘bout you tell her. Come on, I’ll make you my co-co-Alpha.” He waggled his brows. “Come on, you know you want it…” 

Naythin sat up and leaned away from Dean. “Oh no! Your wife. You do the deed. No way.” Holding up his beer bottle, Naythin used his index finger to make a cross. 

Dean huffed and shook his head, his lips pulled into a tight frown. “I can’t believe you jus’ gave up being co-co-Alpha. It’s like being the co-co-Captain of the baseball team...which usually means you’re the one behind the concession stand makin’ out with one of the cheerleaders.” Dean got a far away look in his eye, his lips slowly curling upward at the corners. 

“Uh huh. I’ll pass.” Naythin reached across the island and pulled a piece of chicken from the platter and popped it into his mouth. 

“Which is why yer so uptight,” Dean concluded with a sage nod, and a wink. 

“Yeah well. It’s not my sex life or lack thereof we’re talkin’ about here.” Naythin snagged another piece of chicken and chewed slowly. “You think Arie’s going to think less of you or some shit?” 

“Well now that you mentioned it…” Dean grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it at Naythin. “Asshole.” He sighed and quirked a brow. “Okay so, what the hell am I supposed to tell her? What, you think I oughtta just walk into the room and...say…” He shook his head and lowered his attention to the chicken, cutting off a slice and laying it out on the bread. He walked away from the counter and opened the fridge, searching the contents for condiments. 

“For starters, don’t tell her to back off. That’s like throwing gas on a bonfire. Just...how many times do I have to say it? Tell her what you told me. Go up there and tell her.” Naythin got off his stool and picked up the chicken that Dean had thrown at him. Tossing it in the trash, he went back to the stool and sat down. “The longer you drag this out, the harder it’s going to be...for both of you. The house is almost done...you two should be able to move back to the farm soon. You don’t want this hangin’ over you, do you?” 

Dean closed the fridge door and brought spicy brown mustard back with him. He turned his attention to his sandwich, like Naythin wasn’t even there, until he had it put together and had set the mustard aside. He lifted his eyes to Naythin without lifting his head. “You think I can eat this sandwich without you mother henning me? Fine, I’ll talk to her. But I’m tryin’ to eat here.” 

Raising his beer to his lips, Naythin smiled as he emptied the bottle. “Cluck cluck.” Lowering the empty bottle to the counter, Naythin stood up and pushed the stool under the counter. “Chew each mouthful a hundred times, young man.” He walked around the island and through the kitchen door leaving Dean to eat in peace. 

Dean took a large bite of the sandwich he’d tossed together and rolled his eyes at Naythin on his way out. “Bitch!” he called out. He knew Naythin would never get it, but it was a bitch, jerk moment and he didn’t want to waste it. 

Walking into the Alpha suite, Dean had no idea what he would find, and he was a little reluctant to find out. He stood there at the door and reached for the doorknob at least a hundred times before he finally grabbed and actually turned it. 

Arie was sitting on the floor in the bathroom pulling everything out and reorganizing. The small garbage can next to her was already half full of mismatched towels and outdated hair products. Arie had no idea where half of the stuff had come from. Closing the cabinet doors on her side of the sink, Arie stood up to get the other garbage can from next to her side of the bed. As she walked past the foot of the bed, the door opening startled her. The back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down heavily. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted softly as he closed the door behind him. “Uh...are you busy?” he inquired with a lift of his brows. “If you are I can come back,” he turned at the waist and motioned toward the door with a hand before turning back and looking at Arie. “I just...if you have a minute I was thinkin’ maybe we oughtta talk.”

Arie ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. “I’m...I’m not busy.” Pointing to the bathroom, Arie shrugged. “I was just...reorganizing. What did you want to talk about?” 

“Uh,” Dean stood awkwardly, his gaze darting to the bed, the bathroom and back to the door. “I uh...I don’t wanna fight with you...and uh…” He looked back at the door again before looking back at Arie. “Maybe you should sit down. Or maybe I should. I dunno…” He lifted a hand and ran it downward over his face, pausing as his slightly cupped hand met his mouth, and he eyed Arie from the corner of his eye. He drew in a breath and squeezed his eyes closed, allowing his hand to fall away from his mouth. “Look, I’ve...I’ve…” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Did I tell you that Lucifer...wearin’ Sam’s skin, snapped Bobby’s neck? Cas had to bring Bobby back. And it all happened on my watch. All of it...Ellen, Jo...Sammy, Bobby...it all happened on my watch…” The longer he spoke the more raspy his voice became and the more times he had to blink back the sting of tears, remembering it all, every. last. moment.

Arie sat on the bed, her hands in her lap as she listened to Dean. Twice she started to say something but stopped. He looked like he was having trouble putting two words together and if she interrupted, he’d stop and walk out the door. As he talked about Sam, Ellen and her daughter, Jo, Arie squeezed her hands into tight fists to keep from saying anything. It was the guilt all over again, blaming himself for people dying or getting hurt. People he knew and cared about. Taking in a slow deep breath, Arie slowly rose to her feet, crossed the room and stopped just in front of Dean. Slowly, she reached for his hand, tugging him gently toward the bed. Arie glanced up at his face and looked away quickly. Dean’s eyes were red rimmed and she could see the tears pooling in his eyes. Arie slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed, pulling Dean down with her. Turning on the bed so she was facing Dean, Arie leaned against one of the posts to give Dean some room. 

Dean was a little confused and turned around over the fact that Arie had come over and moved him, with him, to the bed. He gulped in a couple breaths when she wasn’t looking and tried to blink the tears back. “I uh, well no, it was more Naythin...he uh, he thought I should come up here and tell you what I told him, but I really don’t see where it’s gonna help...explain…” He shook his head. His tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as he tried to find the words. “I’m not...I’m not a hero like my Dad was. So many people have died on my watch...and now with Sam...gone.” He swallowed hard and had to take in a shuddering breath. “I just...I don’t need....I don’t deserve what you...they…” He shook his head and found the comforter he’d seen a million times before suddenly very interesting. 

Arie looked away from Dean and had to blink back her own tears. Getting them under control, she slowly slid closer to Dean. Reaching up with her hand, she gently ran the tips of her fingers across his forehead and down the side of his face, turning his head to face her. “You’re my hero and Nate’s. He just doesn’t know it yet.” 

Dean stared at Arie for a long moment, his lips softly parted as he searched her face and ran what she’d said around in his head. The most he had to offer was a soft heh of breath before he looked away. Some voice inside his head told him that she was only saying it to make him feel better, to be nice. He wasn’t sure just who’s voice it was. His Dad’s? Ellen’s? Jo? Sammy…? He sniffed and tried to hide the fact that it was actually a sniffle. “All those mistakes I’ve made. The people that died on my watch…” He shook his head slowly. “I don’t deserve...I’m not worthy of…” He heaved a heavy, bone weary sigh. “If I can save someone...or someone **s** , I want to. Maybe they can help make up for the ones that died when I was supposed to be protecting them.” 

Arie didn’t fight Dean when he turned away. Dropping her hand to her lap, she stayed quiet while he talked. “No one’s perfect, Dean. You can’t save everyone. You can’t say your father saved everyone he set out to. You can’t sit there and believe that people didn’t die when John was out hunting whatever.” She looked down at her hands and inhaled slowly. “What don’t you deserve?” 

Dean looked at Arie and shook his head. “Anything.”

Arie slowly looked up at Dean, her forehead was furrowed with confusion. “Anything? You don’t deserve to be happy? To...to have a family? What?” 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly before closing his eyes and pressing his lips together, nodding. His eyes reopened and he looked nonplussed at Arie. “Yeah, keep goin’,” he sighed. 

Arie leaned forward slowly and lowered her hand onto Dean’s thigh. “Oh Dean. Of course you deserve all that and more. You did everything you could and then some. Why would you think you don’t deserve anything?” 

Dean shook his head. “I told Naythin you wouldn’t _get it_ ,” he sighed. “And no,” he shook his head and looked Arie straight in the eye. “I didn’t. I gave up on Jo. I let Ellen stay back there with her daughter. I got news for ya, Sam and I could have hauled her ass outta there kickin’ and screamin’. Sam, I could have locked that dumbass in the panic room for the rest of his natural life! But did I? No. I didn’t.” 

“You could have dragged Ellen away from Jo but she would have never forgiven you...or Sam and you know that. If you locked your brother up like that would you have been able to live with yourself? You did what you thought was best at that moment with what you had to work with. Don’t you think I did the same thing when Lucian was taken? Don’t you think I beat myself up over letting him go on that trip? You don’t hold the only card on self hatred, okay?” 

Dean’s features sobered to the point of being almost uncaring and hard. “Yeah, how do you live with yerself? Because the only way I can is by doin’ what I wanted to do with Ty. By givin’ as much as I can until it hurts. And it’s somewhere in that pain, that I can finally see their faces.” 

“You give so much of yourself and what’s left for the rest of us? What’s left for me or Nate?” 

Dean shook his head and lowered his gaze, letting his chin fall to his chest for a long while before lifting it again. “Nothin’, I guess,” he huffed. “Y’know, I was just...Naythin thought it’d be good if I told you...So, I did.” He pulled from the bed, standing to his feet. 

“You just what?” Arie followed Dean as he stood up. Reaching out with her hand, she took hold of his arm and turned him around to face her. “Dean, talk to me. I’m trying to understand.” 

The hand of Dean’s free arm gripped Arie’s wrist gently and pried her hold from his arm, but he kept her hand in his loosely so she could pull it away if she wanted to. “Ar, I just...I was just trying to explain this to you...and for some reason I can’t seem to make you understand. If you were Sam I’d tell you to ask Naythin, walk off and drown my sorrows in liquor.” He gently tugged her closer and took a step toward her. “I know that you love me. I do. And I love you, Ar, so frickin’ much…I’ve always been the protector...and if you take that job away from me...I’m nothing.” 

Arie stepped closer to Dean to the point that there were just a few inches separating them. If she closed her eyes and listened hard enough, she could hear his heart beating in his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...I’ve lost you more times than I care to remember and...I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was taking anything from you.” 

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the chest, but a good punch, like the kind that gets your heart started again. He reached for Arie and pulled her in tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly, almost too tightly if the slight wheezing sound was anything to go by. He immediately loosened his grip and pulled his head back far enough so that he could see her face. “You okay? I didn’t mean to hurt...I was just so...I’m sorry.” 

Arie coughed a couple times when Dean released the vice grip he had on her ribs. “I know. It’s okay.” Arie leaned against Dean. “I won’t stop worrying about you.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips curved upward. “Never expected you to,” he responded. “But I’m still gonna try an’ save as many people as I can. Even if it is just within these walls.” 

Arie held onto Dean and closed her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I never meant to...I’m sorry.” 

Dean ran a hand up and down Arie’s back soothingly. “I know.” He held her close for a long moment before pulling his head back and, as a roguish smirk curved his lips, he jerked his head toward the bed. “Make up sex?” 

Arie pulled her head back and looked at Dean. A slow smile crossed her face. Looking back at the bed, Arie started walking backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed. Sitting on the mattress, Arie slowly crawled backwards until she reached the pillows. Toeing off her shoes, she kicked them off the side of the bed. “Why are you still standing there?” 

Dean watched her, the roguish smile never leaving his face, that is until Arie asked why he was still standing there. He’d figured that at some point she would have either said yes or no, he wasn’t totally prepared for the unspoken green light. His smile that had fallen for a brief moment returned as he toed off his boots and reached back to grab a handful of cotton, tugging his tee up and over his head, discarding it carelessly, somewhere on the floor. His hands lowered to the button and fly of his jeans as he crossed the short distance to the bed. Pushing his jeans down his thighs, he stepped out of them, uncaring that in doing so he was turning them inside out. He toed off his socks before climbing onto the bed and crawling toward Arie and the pillows.

Arie sat against the pillows and watched Dean undress and crawl towards her. Her eyes traveled over his body slowly. Her tongue slipped past her lips and ran slowly over her lower lip, biting down on it. Her heart started to race in her chest as Dean stalked up to her. The muscles on his arms bunched and rolled. Her stomach started to flutter with the worst case of butterflies she’d ever had. 

Reaching Arie, Dean slowly eased himself down atop her, shifting most of his weight onto one forearm that pressed against the pillows behind her. He reached up with his free hand and tucked a stray lock of hair back from her face while his eyes searched her features. “Hey,” he murmured gently. 

“Hi.” Arie smiled and could feel herself start to blush. What the hell? It wasn’t like it was their first time or anything. Get a grip for Pete’s sake. Arie reached up and placed both hands on Dean’s shoulders and slowly ran her hands up and down his upper arms, stopping at the side of his biceps, she looked down as her smile widened. “You been workin’ out?” Her thumb followed the rise and fall of the muscle. 

Dean smirked and shrugged slightly. “Well, Doc said I should so…” He dipped his head and nipped at the tender flesh of her neck, breathing deeply of her scent. “Y’always smell so good,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across the skin of her throat. 

Arie closed her eyes and turned her head to the side giving Dean as much access to her neck as possible. Her fingers tightened on his arms as a low moan rumbled in her throat. “You should...listen to that man more.” Spreading her legs, Arie bent her knee until it was pressing against Dean’s hip. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft husky chuckle that broke from between his lips. He shifted his body so that he was laying between Arie’s legs rather than just to one side. He continued to nip and kiss along the column of her neck. He captured her earlobe gently between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth briefly before releasing it to trail more of those same nip-kisses across her collarbone and lower, until her shirt stopped his progress. He paused there and looked up at her without moving his head. “Somethin’ in my way.” 

Arie was surprised she’d managed to keep a hold on Dean’s arms the way he was kissing and nipping at her neck. Goosebumps had erupted all over her body and she was having a hard time keeping her brain firing to the point it took her a few seconds to figure out what Dean was saying. Reluctantly, Arie sat up and pried her fingers off Dean’s arms. Taking hold of the hem of her shirt, Arie pulled up over her head, her thumbs catching her bra and taking it off at the same time. Tossing them to the side of the bed, Arie lay back down on the pillows, her hands sliding back up Dean’s arms. The cool air of the room hitting her nipples and making them pucker slightly. 

Dean pulled back marginally, just enough to give Arie room to take off the offending material, without getting hit in the face in the process. A soft low moan broke from deep in Dean’s throat as he resumed kissing and nipping a path down Arie’s neck, past her collarbone. He wrapped his lips around one nipple and sucked at it, allowing the tip of his tongue to tease the already sensitized bud. He nipped at it gently before releasing it with an obscene, wet pop. He glanced up toward Arie’s face as he moved to its twin to shower it with the same treatment. 

Arie squeezed her eyes shut as Dean kept up the trail of kisses and soft nips down her neck. Her breath hitched in her chest when she felt Dean nipping and sucking at her nipples. Pushing her head back against the pillow and arching her back, Arie pushed herself against Dean when he stopped. “Don’t...don’t stop.” Her grip on his shoulders increased, her nails digging into the muscles. As he moved to her other nipple and repeated the same gentle torture, Arie saw stars behind her eyelids. Her legs spread wide beneath him as if they had a mind of their own. Her hips started a slow roll against the thick hot length of Dean’s hardening erection. 

Dean slowly, almost reluctantly released Arie’s nipple and scooted back along her body, kissing and nipping as he went. He teased her sides with playful bites while the fingers of one hand found her moist center and slowly pushed their way inside. He fucked her with his fingers while he continued to nip and suck and kiss every inch of her body on his way down. He drew a swirl against one hip with the tip of his tongue before lowering his mouth and sucking the tender flesh inside, hard enough to mark the skin there. 

Arie had to grab fistfuls of the blanket to keep from floating off the bed. Her body was on sensory overload between Dean’s lips and teeth nipping and then soothing the bruised skin. Arie drove her hips against Dean’s hand as he finger fucked her pussy. She had no control over what her body did, she was just along for the ride. It had been so long, Arie could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She tried to hold back but it was a losing battle. 

Releasing the abused flesh he licked across it and turned his attention to the other side. By the time he’d finished with Arie’s hips, both sported a small bruise that his mouth had made. He scooted his way back further, until he was able to suck her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue while continuing to finger her, adding another digit to the two that were already inside her. 

As Dean’s tongue hit her clit, Arie was done for. The orgasm hit her hard causing her hips to thrust upward, her muscles tightening and releasing over and over again. The inner muscles of her pussy clenching around his fingers. She yelled Dean’s name, pulling against the blanket in her hands. The sharp pain in her stomach had Arie’s eyes snapping open and her hands let go of the blanket. She cried out in pain as her hand covered her stomach and she tried to roll away from Dean and onto her side. 

Dean groaned against Arie’s pussy. As he finger fucked her, his cock pulsed and twitched jealously. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding down against the mattress in search of some amount of relief. When he felt her inner muscles contract against his fingers he quickened them as well as the way he teased her clit. 

One minute everything was fine and the next he was pulling abruptly away from her pussy and instead moving to her side. He very nearly jumped over the side of the bed so he could see her face from where he knelt at the bedside. “Ar, what’s the matter? What is it? Talk to me? Was it too soon?” Oh shit. 

Arie lay on her side, her hand covering her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. The shooting pain started to subside but every time she took a deep breath, it came back just a little. When Dean came into her line of sight, she held up her hand. “Give...give me a minute.” She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing and relax enough to make the pain stop. After a few minutes, she was able to slowly straighten her legs and roll onto her back. She reached out to Dean with one hand and nodded slowly. “I’m okay and yeah....too much too soon.” 

Dean shifted so that he was as tall as she was lying on the bed. He took her hand in his and nodded slowly to what she was saying. “Let me get Doc Michaels, okay? It’s probably nothing, but I just want him to make sure.” _If not for you, for me._

Arie started to protest but stopped before the words left her lips. “Okay. Yeah...that might be a good idea.” She slowly turned her head to look at Dean and frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean shook his head. “I’m fine, it’s you I’m worried about. I didn’t just have a baby and a...um...surgery.” He turned his attention to the house phone and called Doc Michaels asking him to come take a look at Arie. He didn’t go into a lot of details, he figured that she could tell him better than anyone once he’d arrived. He pulled to his feet and walked across the bedroom to the closet and grabbed one of his t-shirts and brought it back to Arie to wear so that she wasn’t totally naked, for both her own modesty and for the doctor. Once she had the shirt in hand, he started to get dressed as swiftly as he could since _somehow_ that man seemed to able to be beamed to their room in seconds. 

Arie waited until Dean was preoccupied with getting dressed before she tried to sit up and pull his shirt over her head. It didn’t work out quite as she planned. The pain came back, not as strong but it was right there front and center. Pulling the shirt down, she backed up against the headboard as fast as she could to get it done and over with as soon as possible. Once she could lean back, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Deep breaths were out of the question so Arie made the most of shallow breathing. 

Gordon was up and away from his desk before the phone’s receiver was back on the cradle. He grabbed his bag, yelled to Nettie that he was going up to the Alpha suite and jogged up the stairs. He paused long enough for the workmen to move aside as they repaired the basement door. Once he was free of them, he continued through the house. People and staff got out of his way and a few were knocked out of the way without any apologies. Hitting the stairs, he took them two at a time. Dean had sounded very worried on the phone which was enough to get Gordon moving. If Dean said it was important; it was, and you didn’t walk casually. 

Stopping at the door to their room, Gordon knocked on the middle panel and stared at the door knob silently wishing it open. 

Dean squeezed Arie’s hand gently when there was a knock at their door. “It’s prob’ly Doc, I’ll be right back.” He pulled to his feet, which were still bare, having only grabbed what was important to pull on. He opened the door to the Alpha suite and stepped back out of Gordon’s way. He closed the door after the doctor and followed him, nearly on the man’s heels, back over to the bed. 

Arie nodded as Dean walked away and let the doctor in. She wished at that point she could have put pants on or at least a pair of shorts. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what she and Dean had been doing...or trying to do. 

Gordon set his bag on the nightstand next to Arie and gently sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He could see the pain in her eyes and on her face. Gordon had known Arie long enough to know that she was very good at hiding pain. If he could read it this easily on her, it was bad. Giving the room a quick glance, he smiled and patted her on the hand. “I don’t have to ask what you were doing that brought on the pain but I do need to ask how bad it is, how long it lasted, etc.” Leaning over to the foot of the bed, he pulled the blanket up. “I need you to lie as flat on your back as you can.” He waited for Arie to slid down and he pulled the blanket up to her hips. Looking over his shoulder at Dean, he pointed to the opposite side of the bed. “Dean? Why don’t you come sit next to Arie and hold her hand, okay?” He could feel Dean staring at the back of his head and if he gave him something to do, Gordon hoped he’d calm down a little. 

Dean stood behind the doc, nervously watching what was going on and trying to make sure he heard exactly what was happening. When Gordon spoke directly to him he nodded, but it took his brain a minute to pass the information to his legs which seemed grounded in cement. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he took a seat on the mattress, turned so that he faced Arie and could see and hear everything that went on. He reached for her hand, but could tell that as uncomfortable as she was, she likely wasn’t all that focused on who or what was holding her hand. 

Arie stared at the foot of the bed as she slid down the sheet slowly and laid on her back. Yeah, okay, it was Doc Michaels and he’d seen plenty of lady bits in his career but Arie always got embarrassed during any sort of feminine exam. She felt the mattress dip next to her as Dean sat down. Her hand warmed instantly when he took hold of it and she interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. Not hard enough to break his fingers but enough so that he’d have a hard time letting go on his own. 

Once Dean was settled, Gordon looked up at him. “I don’t want to get my arm ripped off, okay? I need to raise Arie’s shirt so I can examine her. You okay with that?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he looked at Arie to make sure it was okay with her. “Whatever she needs.” Belatedly he thought of the two hickies he’d left, one on each hip. Oh yeah, this was exactly what he wanted to have happen one day. Yep. This oughtta be really good. Dean heaved a weary sigh and hung his head forward a little, waiting for the moment that Doc Michaels found what he’d done. 

Gordon nodded and slowly raised the hem of the t-shirt just up to Arie’s ribs and pulled the blanket down just below her belly button. “Okay, Arie. I’m going to start high up close to your ribs and work my way down. As soon as you feel any pain let me know.” When she nodded, Gordon pressed gently on her abdomen and worked his way down moving down and out to her side and back in. As he reached the area where the scar would have been had Arie been human, he could feel her muscles tense under his fingers. Gordon stopped and looked up at Arie. “Let me know if this hurts. No hiding anything, young lady.” He started pressing again, moving down an inch at a time. When he got just above her belly button, he pressed a little harder with his fingers. Arie’s reaction was immediate. “Easy. Not going to do that again. Slow breaths, don’t start hyperventilating on me.” Pulling the t-shirt down, Gordon saw the two small bruises; one on each point of Arie’s hip. He looked up at Dean and winked. “At least she has a matching set.” 

Dean smirked and hung his head a little further. If he’d been an ostrich he would have buried his head in the sand outside. He looked up at Arie and scooted closer, moving his free hand to her forehead, he brushed her hair back away from her face. Allowing his attention to move to the doctor he looked expectantly up at him. “Well? What did we do?” 

“From what I can tell, it’s inner muscles that are still sore from the surgery and possibly being overused too soon.” He looked at Arie over the rim of his glasses. “How many times a day have you been picking up that son of yours?” 

Arie glanced up at Gordon and looked back down at the hand that held Dean’s. “I don’t know. A lot? I don’t keep track.” 

“That’s what I thought. No picking up the baby for at least a week and no...strenuous activities either.” He looked at Dean and back to Arie with a smirk on his face. “I know it’s been a while but you can make it through one more week.” 

“You’re telling me I can’t pick up my son for a week? You’re kidding right?” Arie looked at Dean and pointed to the doctor. “Tell him no...or something.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked over at Doc Michaels. “Or something.” He looked back at Arie and shrugged a shoulder. “You just finished tellin’ me that I oughtta listen to that man more. Make up my mind.” He looked back at Gordon and shook his head, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. He sobered for a moment and narrowed his eyes a little. “No sex huh? Like none at all? Not even a quickie?” 

“I’d be a sadist if I said none at all. Especially with you two. Let’s just say I will leave it up to your discretion. Like the old saying goes...If it hurts...don’t do that. Understand?” He looked at Arie and tilted his head to the side so he could see her face. “I mean it, Arie. No picking up that son of yours for a week. You can hold him but I want you sitting down and someone can hand him to you.” 

Arie huffed and glared at the doctor. “Fine. I won’t pick him up.” 

Gordon patted her on the knee and stood up. “Very good.” He picked up his bag and walked to the bedroom door. “If the pain comes back for any reason call me or bring her down to the clinic, Dean.” He knew Arie wouldn’t admit to how much pain she was in but Gordon knew that Dean would keep an eye on her. 

“Sure thing, Doc,” Dean promised. He looked back at Arie and gave her hand a squeeze before wiggling his free. He walked to the door and opened it for Gordon. “I’ll be right back.” He stepped out of the suite with the doctor and jerked his head toward the door. “Is she really okay? I mean, I know she plays it off like it’s nothin’. We’re kinda the same in that area I guess. We uh, we didn’t...y’know...so I don’t think we tore anything that you did…did we?” 

Gordon looked back at the door and shook his head. “There wasn’t any bruising so the odds of internal bleeding are pretty minimal. No, I don’t think anything was damaged. It was major surgery and her healing may have been compromised with all the stress before and after. That would account for the pain today. Keep an eye on her for a couple days and see how things go.” 

Dean finally managed to relax, a smile lighting his features. “Okay, will do, Doc. And thanks,” he clapped the doctor on the shoulder and headed back into the room. He closed the door behind him and went over to Arie. “You gonna be okay with not pickin’ Nate up?” He quirked a single brow at her and looked about as convinced that she’d do as she’d been told as she looked when he’d been the one confined to bed, and not in the fun way. 

After Dean had left the room with Doc Michaels, Arie managed to sit up in the bed without breaking out in a sweat from the shooting pain in her stomach. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the foot of the bed. “No, I’m not okay with it.” Arie blinked several times and finally wiped her hand across her cheek angrily as the tears rolled down it. “I’m not okay with it.” 

Dean was stunned at first, but recovered quickly and sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Arie. “Baby, don’t cry. You can still see him every day. And if you wanna take him somewhere Nettie or Sandra will help you. Or hell, I’ll do it, as long as I’m not chewin’ somebody’s ass for doing, or rather _not_ doing, what they should be.” He shrugged a shoulder. He had to admit, since he’d taken off to Bobby’s he hadn’t even seen Nate. “You wanna go see him now?” 

Arie hugged Dean and leaned into him. “I know, it’s just...I’ll be fine.” Wiping at her cheeks again, Arie sniffled quietly. “I do but…” Here it comes…”I uhh...not now. Maybe later.” 

Dean’s forehead knitted in confusion before it smoothed and his lips pulled into a tight thin line. “Arie, what’s wrong?” He wasn’t playing around. A woman who cries because she can’t hold her son isn’t going to give up the chance to go see him a second later unless there’s a major problem. 

_Arie_. Not Ar or baby but Arie and that was his _tell me or else_ tone. Great. “I uhh...Not right now. My muscles are a little sore from doc’s probing and prodding, that’s all.” Okay, it wasn’t a full blown lie. They were sore...just really, really sore. If I don’t move it won’t feel like someone is stabbing me with an ice pick kind of sore. 

Dean eyed her for a moment or two in disbelief. “Okay fine. Do you want me to go get him? Why don’t I do that? Get him out of the basement and up here where the fun people are.” He grinned with that last bit. 

Arie thought about it for a minute. She honestly wasn’t even sure she could hold Nate at that point. “Sure. That would be great.” She smiled up at Dean and slowly pulled out of his arms and leaned against the pillows, flattening out the blanket on her lap being careful to not go anywhere near her stomach. 

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss Arie on the lips before he pulled away and stood to his feet. “Okay, no wild parties in here while I’m gone.” He knew she was so fulla shit it wasn’t even funny. But Doc had said that it was just muscles so he took the man at this word although that didn’t mean he wouldn’t ask for some pain pills for Arie while he was down there. He walked to the door and looked down at himself. Boxers, jeans, t-shirt. Yeah, he was dressed enough to run downstairs. Pulling the door open he looked back at Arie. “Love you, be back in a couple minutes.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Walking away from the Alpha suite, Dean fished out his cell from his jeans pocket and called Gordon. “Hey, Doc, it’s me, Dean. Uh, Arie’s in more pain than she’s letting on. I’m on my way down to get Nate, can you give me something to give her when I get down there?” 

Taking his glasses off, Gordon stood in front of the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. “You can try. She’s about as likely to take anything voluntarily as you are.” 

Dean took the stairs two at a time and headed down the main hallway toward the door that opened to the stairwell down to the basement clinic. “Hey, I resent that remark. I take Aspirin...and booze. I just didn’t figure you wanted me liquoring up my wife.” 

“I’ll have a bottle ready when you get down here. She may take one when no one’s around because God forbid that woman admits she’s hurting as bad as she really is. You two definitely are meant for each other.” Gordon counted out the small pills and put them in a bottle, taking out a label, he wrote Arie’s name on it and dosage instructions. 

Dean grinned at Gordon’s remark but he thanked the doctor and ended the call, just as he reached the guys working on the basement door. He paused briefly, as they all scattered like cockroaches when the lights are turned on. He hurried down the stairs and stopped by Gordon’s office on his way down the hall to where they’d been keeping Nate. He knocked on the door and waited for Doc Michaels to open it. 

Gordon walked across his office and unlocked his door, pulling it open, he stepped to the side to let Dean walk in. “The bottle is on the cabinet there.” Closing the door behind Dean, Gordon walked back to his desk and sat behind it. “How bad it she?” 

Dean walked over to the bottle and picked it up before turning and heading for the door again, they’d bothered the poor man enough lately. He paused when Gordon asked how bad Arie was. “Bad enough that she didn’t want to come down with me to see Nate, it’s why I’m taking him up. She was crying because she couldn’t hold him so I suggested we come get him. That’s when I kinda figured out just how bad she was.”

“Keep an eye on her. She won’t tell me how bad it is until she’s practically passed out from the pain so…” Leaning forward on his desk, he interlaced his fingers and nodded. “It’s good that you’re takin’ Nate up to see her. Hopefully, he’ll cheer her up.” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion. “Cheer her up?” 

“You two seem on better terms and that will help her mood immensely. Nate...he’s a calming affect on Arie much the same as you are. The grip she had on your hand upstairs wasn’t just something to do to keep her hand busy. I’ve watched Arie here with Nate. She spends a lot of time with him. She’d come down here agitated or...sad and after spending time with him her mood is a lot better.”

Dean gave a curt nod, but didn’t respond otherwise as he allowed what the doctor had said to roll around in his head a while. He turned and headed for Nate’s room, which at one time had been Arie’s as well. He walked into the room but didn’t bother to say anything to the nurse, he simply went over to the bassinet and grinned down at his son. “Wanna go see Mommy?” he asked as he reached down into the bassinet, picking up his son. 

Nettie sat in the rocking chair across the room and watched Dean with his son. “The diaper bag is on the end of the bed. There’s bottles, formula and diapers….fully stocked for the little guy.” The nurse stood and walked toward the pair. Looking at Nate in Dean’s arms, she smiled. “He’s a lucky boy. So many people in the pack to look out for him.” 

Dean held his son close to his chest, cradling him in one arm. He turned and shouldered the strap of Nate’s diaper bag only to pause at Nettie’s words. His brows nearly disappeared into his hairline and his head tipped to one side slightly in an almost mirror image of one of Castiel’s confused looks. “Yeah, who’s that?” 

The nurse smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. “Who hasn’t been down to see him. The security team...all of them, staff...you name it. Doc needs to put a revolving door on this room.” 

Dean frowned at the idea that so many people had been down to see his son. Arie hadn’t mentioned anything about it, and if she had he’d have voiced his displeasure at that due to the fact that any one of these people could be some demon’s meat suit...or anything else. 

“Well, you just lost your job,” he muttered, heading past the nurse and down the hall to Doc Michaels office. He banged on the door with the side of a fisted hand. “Hey Doc, open up, it’s me.” 

Gordon walked out of his bedroom and headed for his office door. Unlocking it, he stepped aside to let Dean walk through the door. “What do I owe the pleasure of having you and Nate in my office?” Closing the door behind Dean, Gordon walked over to the small couch near his desk and sat down. 

“I’m not blaming you, I know yer busy but allowing everyone and their uncle to just stroll in to see my son...that’s not gonna happen anymore. And either the nurses who allowed it are changed out of here or Nate is.” Dean began, “I can’t afford to **not** be an ass about this, I’m sorry, but any of those people who came in here could have been something other than themselves. Hell, I wasn’t too thrilled about Nate staying down here as it was but...there was that whole Ty thing.” He sighed. “I’m just...I’m just letting you know where my head’s at. I’m not trying to be a jerk.” 

Gordon looked up at Dean, his head tilted slightly to one side, nodding slowly. “Can’t say I blame you for being cautious with your son but…” He pointed to the door in a hard jabbing motion. “You also had two guards standing in front of that door who allowed them in the room. Don’t blame Nettie or Sandra. They never left Nate alone with anyone or alone in the room. Nate is very precious to the pack and no one would do anything to put him in harm's way.” 

“Don’t worry, Victor and Vaughn aren’t gonna **not** get their asses chewed,” Dean was quick to assure. “And yeah, I know that, if the pack member is really themselves. The things I Hunted out there hate my son almost as much as they hate me, and they would do anything to get to Nate. Even if that meant using a pack member to get what they want. I realize that you don’t know the world I came from so yer just gonna have to trust me when I say that there is a very real threat out there, one that could be lurking in any and every corner.” 

“He’s your son. I trust your judgment where his safety is concerned. I can have his things brought up to the Alpha suite, if you like. “Gordon stood and walked over to Dean and looked down at Nate. “You’re a very lucky little boy.” He raised a hand and ran it down Nate’s cheek. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think maybe it’d be best. Let Nettie know that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to act like a jerk. I was just...what she said surprised me...and maybe even scared me a little.” Dean had felt naked the last few days that he’d been without his ear bud and was damn glad that he had it on him now. He lifted his free hand and tapped the bug with his index finger. “Naythin, can you come down to the clinic? Seems that the guards suck at their job, I’ll explain when you get down here.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. She’ll understand.” The doctor walked to the door, unlocked it and held it open for Dean. 

Naythin was walking in the front door when he heard Dean in his ear. Tapping the ear bud, he nodded and headed for the basement stairs. “On my way.” 

Dean tapped the ear bud twice and turned his attention back to the doctor. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it. And I’ll keep an eye on Ar, don’t worry.” He smiled as he walked out Doc Michaels door and waited in the hallway for Naythin. The look that he shot the two brother’s, supposedly guarding his son’s room, if looks could kill they’d both be six feet under. 

Naythin hit the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner that led to the clinic. He didn’t like the sound of Dean’s voice and the fact that it involved two of the guards made this all the more irritating. He pushed the door open that led to the clinic and walked over to Dean. A small smile curved the corner of his lips when he saw him holding Nate. “What’s up? Who screwed up this time?” 

Dean jerked his head toward Victor and Vaughn. “Apparently everyone and their uncle have been in to see my son, and where that’s fine for…a _normal_ person, it’s not when it’s a Hunter’s kid, my kid. Those two allowed anyone and everyone to just walk inside Nate’s room. They could have been any one of the things out there that I use to Hunt. People can’t just walk in like that...not on Nate.” 

Naythin rolled his shoulders and looked past Dean to Victor and Vaughn who for obvious reasons were staring holes in the wall across from them. “I can switch ‘em out. Put someone else down here.” He continued to stare at the brothers and smirked when they both started to squirm. 

Dean shook his head. “I’m movin’ Nate to the Alpha suite. I’ll watch over him myself. But those two, they get the jobs that everyone else hates, see if they can figure out that they messed up. And uh, I’d tear ‘em apart myself but I don’t need to be yellin’ holdin’ him.” He nodded down at his son that he held in his arms. 

Naythin looked over to Dean and smiled. “So yer bustin’ him out, huh? That’s great. I’ll take care of Dumb and Dumber over there. They hate to be split up so that’s what's gonna happen. Opposite ends of the territory.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “Sounds good, man, thanks. And yeah, I think I can protect him better than anyone else so… But Arie’s hurtin’ so I’m gonna have to play Mr. Mom for about a week. Where’d all the baby things that were at the farm go? There’s a baby...I dunno what the hell it is...you can hold yer kid like a backpack with it… Whatever, anyway, I figured I could use that when Ar’s asleep and I need to go down to the security office or anything.” He gave a shrug.

“Mr. Mom, huh?” Naythin chuckled running a hand over his face. “Everything is in a warehouse just outside town. Each room is packed together so it’ll be easier to find what you’re lookin’ for. Just give me a list of what you need and I’ll have it brought to the pack house.” Naythin reached over and tickled Nate’s belly, smiling wide as the baby grinned and squirmed in Dean’s arms. Glancing up at Dean, he cleared his throat and took a step back. “I hate to do this but...What’s up with Ty and his...situation?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and glanced down at Nate. “Plug yer ears,” he told the baby with half hearted sternness. “Can’t believe I haven’t told you. Uh, Bobby and I found a cure. But it’s some major black magick mojo. A witch has to mix the salve, I have to donate some blood and Cas is donating the last bit. Uh, Cas has to be there to tether Ty’s wolf while he puts the kid to sleep, almost dead actually...and we peel his skin off his body.” He nodded sagely. “Fun, huh?” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “See, that right there is why I hate witches. Well, all but Arie anyway.” 

“You...have to skin...Ty. Wow.” Naythin put a hand on his stomach, took a couple steps back and leaned against the wall opposite Dean. “Damn. Does Ty know?” 

Dean nodded. “He’s thinkin’ it over. He has until the full moon to make up his mind. I uh, Arie’ll kill me if she knows I told you so play dumb if anyone asks, okay?” 

“Can’t blame him for thinkin’ that over.” Pushing away from the wall, he looked over at the doors leading to the stairs. “Why would Arie kill you?” 

Dean shrugged. “She just doesn’t want it to be public knowledge. She doesn’t feel that the entire pack needs to know Ty’s business.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “I get it.” He looked over at the brothers and pointed to them. “Hear that? Keep your mouths shut or I’ll make sure Arie hears about how you let everyone in to see Nate.” He waited for them both to nod before turning his attention back to Dean and Nate. “If you need anything...for Ty’s… _procedure_ let me know. Full moon’s tomorrow. Ty doesn’t have much time left to think.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, this is gonna be tough on Ar too, not that she’d getting skinned, but she has to mix the salve while the blood I donate is still warm...and it has to come from an artery. So she’s been having a hard time swallowin’ that.” 

“Who wouldn’t? I take it you two...talked then?” Naythin stepped to the side so his back was to the brothers, his voice dropped so they wouldn’t be able to hear the conversation. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.” He glanced past Naythin to the two brothers and shot them another almost hateful, angry look. Looking back at Naythin he smiled. “I’ll see y’later. I’ll come by the security office with that list after I get him and his Mom settled.” 

“Sounds good.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed behind him. “I’ll have a...chat with the boys back there.” He looked down at Nate and grinned wide. “Don’t give your old man too much trouble, huh?” 

Dean grinned and looked down at Nate briefly before looking back up at Naythin, giving him a nod. He continued down the hall and took the stairs two at a time, hurrying back to the Alpha suite, knowing that he’d been gone a little too long. He reached the suite and opened the door with his free hand. “Sorry we’re late. I had to deal with Victor and Vaughn letting everyone on the planet in to visit with our son. They just don’t seem to get it, any of those people could have really been one of the creatures I use to Hunt.” 

Arie slowly opened her eyes as the door opened. She smiled when she saw Nate in Dean’s arms and sat up a little straighter on the bed. “With all the devils traps and salt everywhere...they mean well. How can you say no to that adorable little man?” 

Dean shook his head and tried to hide the way he rolled his eyes and even more so the tenseness in his shoulders. It wasn’t something easily dismissed. Not with him. And no one in the pack should dismiss it that easily either, not after the things they’d already seen. He let the diaper bag slip off his shoulder at the end of the bed and walked around to Arie’s side, handing Nate off to her. “I uh, I relocated Nate. I can protect him better if he’s with us. Naythin’s gonna get us whatever we want out of storage, we just need to make a list that I can run back down to him. Oh and the house should be ready sometime next week. So when it’s time they’ll just come get the items we need now, here, and take them over to the house.” 

Arie raised her arms slowly and took Nate from Dean. She grit her teeth and pulled him close to her, keeping him as high up on her ribs as she could. “Hey buddy.” She smiled as she slipped the knit hat off his head and dropped on the blanket. “Since it’s only going to be a few days, the playpen, stroller and some toys are really all we need. Maybe the mobile if it can be rigged on the playpen.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay, I’ll go tell Naythin. Do you need anything right now? I mean, are you okay? Oh crap!” Dean just remembered the pills that Doc Michaels had given him for Arie. He fished the bottle out of his pocket and sat it on the night stand. “Doc gave me this to give you, it’s for the pain.” He gave her a pointed look. “Don’t wait until it’s too much, alright?” 

Arie looked over at the bottle and back to Dean. “Yes, dear.” Looking back down at Nate, she started to unwrap his blanket to let his arms and legs move around. Arie could feel Dean’s eyes on her and she looked up at him slowly. “Fine. I’ll take them but not until he’s asleep.” 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. “If it gets too bad, take them even if he’s awake. If you need me to take him, call me, Ar. Alright?” He stubbornly waited for a response from her before he’d move away. 

If there was one thing Arie could not do and that was out-stubborn Dean Winchester. “Okay. I promise. Now go.” She waved her hand toward the door and turned her attention back to Nate. 

Dean searched Arie’s features a couple more minutes before giving in and accepting what she’d said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Love you,” he murmured. “I won’t be too long. And I’ll ask Moses if he’ll bring up somethin’ for you two for dinner,” he called as he moved toward the door, pausing there with his hand on the knob. “What sounds good? Nate’ll take a T-bone steak, but what about his Mom?” 

Arie smiled and shook her head. “Yeah, I can see him breaking his teeth on a t-bone. Just tell ‘im whatever he’s makin’ for dinner is fine. Not picky. Can you uhh....bring up my book from the office? I need it to make sure I have everything for Ty.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I will,” he paused a moment, his forehead creasing, “Did...have you heard from him?” 

Arie repositioned Nate in her arm and shook her head slowly. “No, I haven’t and tomorrow’s the full moon so he really needs to make up his mind pretty quick here. I don’t want to push him into anything he’s not willing to do but...we can’t wait until the last minute to do...this.” She was still hoping that Ty would say no but if he agreed Arie’d bite the bullet and do what needed to be done. 

Dean nodded. He’d really hoped that Ty would go through with it. But now, with Arie in pain, he wasn’t so sure what he’d rather Ty’s decision be. “I’ll maybe check in on him later.” He winked at Arie and lowered his gaze to Nate. “Be good, you, don’t make me have to ground you when I get back.” He looked up at Arie and grinned before turning bodily, as well as his attention, to the door. He pulled it open and slipping out of the room before he wound up not leaving at all. He moved swiftly to the stairs and down them, heading for the security office. He punched in his code and opened the door, walking inside. 

Darren looked up from the monitors as Dean walked in. He didn’t acknowledge him, turning his head back to the monitor overlooking the nearly completed farmhouse, writing down the license plate number of the truck that had just delivered a load of flooring. Pulling a clipboard from the wall, he flipped a few pages and matched the plate to the one they had on file. Leaving the clipboard on the desk, he leaned back in his chair. 

Dean’s gaze darted between Darren and the monitor. “Everything okay?” He inquired with a lift of his brows. 

“Yep. Everybody checks out on deliveries. Blake’s ahead of schedule.” Darren pulled out two pink invoices and set them on the desk. “The order of Palo Santo wood and oil came in last night. Not sure what Bobby wants it for but it’s in the barn.” He pushed the papers across the desk in Dean’s direction without looking at him. 

“That’s good,” Dean nodded, glancing down at the papers Darren slid his way before looking back at the kid. “Okay, so you wanna tell me why yer not lookin’ me in the eye? Do I have somethin’ on my face or somethin’?” 

Darren crossed his arms over his chest keeping his eyes on the monitor in front of him. “No reason to.” Picking up a radio, he turned it on and put it near his mouth. “Charlie...tell that moron to move his truck. He’s parked right where Beth is supposed to plant Arie’s herb garden tomorrow.” Watching the truck pull away, he replaced the radio on the charging station. 

Dean frowned and nodded. “Okay, fine.” He had bigger things to worry about right at the moment. “Have you seen Ty anywhere?” 

Darren raised his arm and pointed to the ceiling. “In his room. He’s been drinkin’ since your little revelation on how to _cure_ him.” He let his arm drop and glanced up at Dean quickly before looking back at the monitor. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed a chair, turning it around so he could straddle it, plopping onto it, and rested his forearms against the back of it. “Okay, talk. Somethin’s wrong and I wanna know what it is.” 

“Nothin’...aside from the fact you’re gonna skin my best friend alive with no real assurance that it’s even going to work and I don’t give a flying rats ass how old this...so called cure is.” Darren ground his molars until they hurt. 

Dean nodded. “So Ty told you.” He shrugged and pulled from the chair, spinning it back around as he rose. He pushed it back under the desk where it’d been. “Well, it’s his decision to make. Not yours or mine. I gave him a way out of the hell he’s in, but I never said it was gonna be easy. It’s just an option.” 

“Yeah, he told me. After the third bottle of Goose.” Darren spun his chair around so he was facing Dean. “Oh yeah, hell of an option. Suck face with a demon and get ten years only to be dragged to hell kicking and screaming by hellhounds, blow his brains out before he goes absolutely nuts OR get skinned alive like a salmon and oh wait for it...it might not work even.” Darren spun back around and scanned the monitors. “Yeah, his options are spectacular. He doesn’t want to die. I...I don’t want him to die.” His voice got quiet, his jaw muscles working like he was chewing a piece of leather. 

Dean leaned over and braced his fists against the desk. “It sucks, I get it. Trust me. I got what was out there. It’s all I could find, that’s it. And as for working,” he gave a light shrug, “It’s supposed to. _If_ he survives it. Which is why Cas’ll be there. Believe me, Darren, I wish I had somethin’ better to offer.” 

Darren nodded slowly as he picked up his bottle of water and took a slow drink. Replacing the cap, he set the bottle on top of the clipboard. “Yeah. Me too.” 

Dean pulled up to his full height and clapped Darren on the back. “Hang in there, man. We’re gonna do whatever we can for Ty. That I can promise you.” 

Darren stared at the monitor but wasn’t seeing what was on the screen. “Promise me one thing.” He turned his head and looked up at Dean. “If anything and I mean anything happens to Ty...I’m the one that takes care of him.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he nodded slowly. “If he needs to be put down, yeah. Definitely, the job’s yours. But the procedure,” he shook his head, “It’s just gonna be the four of us there. And the demon deal...those are hellhounds...I suppose you could shoot him before the hounds catch him.” He gave a slight one shouldered shrug. 

Darren looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. “He’s not doin’ the demon deal. He already told me, and as far as that cure thing...I want to be close...just in case.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll let Ar know,” he murmured. He turned away from the monitors and stepped over to the door. “I’m gonna go find him and see what he says. I’ll uh, I’ll let you know.” He waited the span of a heartbeat before pulling the door open and walking out. 

Nodding quickly, Darren looked down at the desk and waited until the door was closed before picking up the clipboard and throwing it across the room. The loud bang from it hitting the lockers wasn’t as satisfying as he’d have liked. 

Dean headed for Ty’s room though along the way he tapped his ear bud and told Naythin to meet with him in the security room in about fifteen minutes so he could give him the list. Standing in front of Ty’s door he raised a hand and knocked softly. 

Ty looked up from the half empty bottle of Vodka when he heard someone knock on his door. He knew Darren was working so whoever it was could get bent. “Go away.” He was surprised he wasn’t slurring his words after all the booze he’d been drinking. If he was sobering up, it was time to mainline the stuff fast and hard. 

“Ty, it’s Dean, come on, buddy, open up,” Dean called through the door. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ty grumbled as he reached for his t-shirt and slipped it over his head. The shorts he was wearing were fine and if his fearless leader didn’t like it...too bad. Using the foot board of his bed to pull himself to his feet, Ty walked carefully to the door and opened it just enough to look out of. “What?” 

Dean frowned and tapped on the door with a knuckle. “C’mon,” he jutted his chin toward the door. “I really don’t wanna have this conversation with you out here in the hall.” 

Ty stared at Dean for a minute before stepping back and opening the door to let Dean walk in. “The maid is out of town.” He said as he closed the door behind Dean and walked over to the chair next to his desk, stepping around several empty Vodka and whisky bottles. He sat down heavily and took a long pull from the bottle before setting it on the arm of the chair. “I’ll say it again...what?” 

Dean looked around the room and quirked a single brow at Ty. He didn’t rag on him about his choice of how to pass what little time he may or may not have. “I just came to ask you if you’d made a decision yet? Tomorrow night’s the full moon, and Arie really can’t do her part in all this at the last minute.” 

Ty huffed. “Well, excuse me for inconveniencing the pack’s wicked witch.” He raised the bottle to his lips and drained it, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. 

A low rumbling growl sounded in Dean’s chest. “I know that it’s the fear and the booze talkin’ so I’m gonna pretend I didn’t just hear you say that.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, waiting for Ty’s answer. 

“Fear?” Ty shook his head, raised his leg and let his foot come to rest on his knee. “Not scared...not anymore. I’m beyond that. Resigned would be a better description and as far as the booze is concerned?” He laughed and reached for the empty Vodka bottle and dropped it into the small trash can near his chair. “It takes more than what’s in here to impair my thought process so you pretend all you want.” He shrugged and sat back in the chair, a small smirk on his face as he looked up at Dean. 

Dean let what Ty said go in one ear and out the other. He’d been where Ty is now, more times than he’d like to count. He knew that behind that badass facade Ty was terrified. As for the booze, he had no idea how many bottles Ty had gone through at this point, but he still wouldn’t totally count it out either. “So? Are we gonna stare at each other all night or are you gonna give me an answer?” 

“What do you care what my answer is?” Ty didn’t move. He just locked eyes with Dean and didn’t budge. 

“I care because you are part of this pack, and this pack is family,” Dean responded, “That makes you family. That’s why I care. It’s why I spent three days and nights looking nonstop for a cure for you. It’s why I’d bleed for you. Why Arie would dare to touch some of the ingredients of this salve she has to make. And it’s why Cas is willing to put you out and tether your wolf so you don’t die from the shock of what has to happen there.” 

“Uh huh. Right. The whole skinning me alive thing. Fun times.” Ty pulled to his feet and walked over to his dresser, grabbed a bottle of whisky off the top, twisted the top off and walked back to his chair. As he turned to sit, he held the bottle out to Dean. “I hate to drink alone.” 

Dean’s gaze remained steadfast, without flinching, as he stared at Ty and into his eyes. He took the bottle without lowering his eyes to it, and took a drink, then passed it back to Ty. 

Ty took the bottle back from Dean, raised it to his lips and took a long pull from it. Lowering the bottle, he squeezed his eyes shut from the burn in his throat and lowered himself back onto the chair, raising his foot, he rested his heel on the cushion. “What if I don’t give you the answer you’re lookin’ for. Then what?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “There’s no wrong answer here, Ty. Whatever you want to do. I just felt like I had to look, to search for a way to help you. Granted it’s not exactly an easy answer, but it gives you another option.”

“Yeah, like the other options are so much better. Yay me!” Taking another drink from the bottle, Ty set it on the nightstand and leaned back in the chair. “I didn’t ask for your help. I didn’t ask for your _witch_ to get her hands dirty on my account. Did you ever think that I don’t want your help? I’m not some lost puppy in a storm looking for a warm bed.” 

“No, you didn’t ask for my help, but I’m yer Alpha, it’s kinda in the title, at least to me it is. As for my _witch_ , you need to watch yer mouth. I’m only gonna let that pass so many times before you won’t have to worry about your choices. And yeah, I hate to break it to you, but right now, that’s _exactly_ what yer actin’ like, a lost little puppy in a storm.” Dean’s eyes squeezed into tight slits and he fought back the growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. 

Ty chuckled and reached for the whiskey bottle again. He brought it to the arm of his chair and stared at it. “Seems I hit a nerve.” He started to twirl the bottle back and forth in his fingers. “Ya know? We were so much better off before _she_ came around. The pack I mean. Lucian would still be alive...you wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t look like this.” He pointed to the scars on his arms with the bottom of the bottle. “So excuse me if I don’t share the same warm fuzzies for Miss Gulch that the rest of the pack does.” 

“Actually, Lucian would still be dead. She never caused that to happen. He went on a trip, it had nothing to do with her. But I’ll agree, I wish like _hell_ that Ar hadn’t ever met Lucian, then we’d both still be human. As for lookin’ like that, yer gonna have to blame yer mother for that one,” one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. “And if you dislike Arie and me so much, get out.” Dean stared deadpan at Ty. 

“Bullshit! We didn’t have any problems with Hunters or anyone else until Lucian started sniffin’ around her farm. He’d still be alive and runnin’ the pack. _This_ is her fault. Everything goes back to her and I’m sick and tired of it.” Ty stood up and started to walk toward the door. He stopped next to his dresser and set the bottle on top of it. “You want me gone? Fine. I’ll leave. Then you don’t have to worry about your precious Arie handling anything dangerous.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smirk as he listened to Ty rant on and on and on. “Hey, Naythin, you gettin’ all this?” His eyes met Ty’s. “I forgot to turn my ear bud off.” 

Ty stopped just before he reached the bedroom door, his hand hovered just above the door knob. He turned his head slowly and looked at Dean over his shoulder. He could feel his wolf pacing just under his skin, rubbing against him. Asking to be let loose. Ty blinked slowly before turning to face Dean. He leaned against the side of his dresser and sighed slowly. “You think I give two shits what anyone thinks?” 

Naythin leaned against the wall in the security office nodding slowly as he looked at Darren. “Yep. Loud and clear.” 

Dean shrugged. “Well we tried to help you, it’s a shame to see ya go. Take care of yourself out there… What with the storms and all, y’know…” He motioned toward the door. “After you.” 

Naythin pushed away from the wall and turned his back on Darren as he opened his locker. The loud squeak of a chair had him turning back around in time to see the office door closing. Hurrying to the door, he pulled it open and saw Darren running down the hall toward the stairs. “Shit.” Going back in the office, he tapped his ear bud. “Dean. Watch it. Darren’s heading for the stairs like a bat outta...well...he’s on his way up.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Roger that, thanks.” Dean waited, his eyes surveying the room before moving back to the door. He could feel his wolf pacing, waiting just below the surface. He was already agitated from the things that Ty had said about Dean and Arie. He could feel him snarling and snapping. He let his eyes change from green to the swirling white of his wolf as he prepared himself for a fight. 

Darren hit Ty’s bedroom door at a full run. The door flew back against the wall hard enough to force the door knob into the wall. He stopped when he saw Dean standing in the middle of the room, his eyes that creepy swirly white. Darren could smell Dean’s wolf and it made his own slowly back away with it’s tail between its legs. He slowly walked into the room and put himself between Dean and Ty holding his hand out toward Dean making sure to keep his eyes diverted from Dean’s. 

He turned to look at Ty and slowly shook his head. “Don’t do this, Ty. Dean’s tryin’ to help. That’s all, okay? You can’t leave the pack so stop thinkin’ like that. I heard what you said and I know you don’t mean it...any of it. If you did you wouldn’t have been tryin’ to keep Arie safe before so stow the bullshit posturing.” 

Dean nearly sighed audibly with relief, but stopped himself. He didn’t let his eyes change or his wolf calm, and his feet remained shoulders width apart to brace himself for a fight. This wasn’t over yet, if Ty had death on his mind he could easily turn, not only on him but his friend too. His gaze shifted between the two, first to Darren then Ty and back again. He didn’t have anything to say to Ty, he’d already said it all. If the kid wanted help, he was more than willing to give it, but if he wanted to continue being an asshole then he knew where the door was. 

Ty continued to lean against the dresser as Darren got between him and Dean. He didn’t really pay much attention to what Darren was saying. “I don’t care anymore, Darren. I just don’t.” He turned and started to walk out of the bedroom. As he got into the hall, his forward momentum was stopped and he found himself slammed into the wall next to his door. Darren had him by the front of his shirt and was inches from his face. 

“You leave and I leave, remember? That’s what we always said. One goes...no matter how...the other follows.” His voice was low and deep. Darren’s hands shook as he shoved Ty into the wall with each word. 

“You can’t leave the pack, Dar. It’s the only home you’ve ever had. Nobody here gives two shits if I stay or leave.” Ty tried to look back at his bedroom door. 

“That’s so much bullshit and you know it.” Darren slowly let go of Ty’s shirt and stepped away from him. “I’ll go pack.” He turned away from Ty and started to walk down the hall toward his room, his eyes closed as he waited for Ty to stop him….prayed that Ty would stop him. 

“Darren! Just...stop.” Ty walked to his bedroom door and looked through it to Dean who was still standing in the middle of his room. “Fine. You can…” He took a slow deep breath and looked at the carpet. “I’ll do the damn cure.” 

Dean watched the whole display, waiting for Ty to even think about turning on Darren. It was true that he couldn’t shift but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t beat the hell out of Darren or pull a gun or knife on him. Once things seemed to be calming down Dean started to head for the door only to stop when Ty looked back at him and spoke. He wanted so badly to be sarcastic in that moment. Wanted to tell Ty to not do him any favors. Ask if he was sure, because he had an extra bullet laying around that he’d be happy to give him. But he held it all back as he walked out of Ty’s room and nodded. “I’ll let Miss Gulch know,” he murmured. Okay, so he was just a little sarcastic. 

Darren’s knees nearly gave out when he heard Ty agree to the cure. He turned slowly and walked back to Ty’s room. Stopping just before the doorway, he looked at Dean and back to Ty. “I’ll stay with him...until it’s time.” He walked up to Ty, put a hand on his shoulder and guided Ty into the bedroom. Pulling the door knob out of the wall, he closed the door and locked it. 

Dean nodded to Darren and headed for the security office, tapping his ear bud as he moved. “We got anybody to work the rest of Darren’s shift? I’m headed yer way right now. So if you could look and find someone, I’ll break the bad news to whoever it is.”

Naythin sat on the edge of the desk and pulled out the schedule as he listened to Dean. “No problem. I’ll have a name when ya get here.” 

By the time he reached the security office his eyes were back to normal and his wolf had calmed down. He pressed in his code and opened the door. “Well that was exciting,” he quipped with a shake of his head. “Okay, who we got?” 

Naythin looked up from the papers in his hand. “I’ll pull Charlie from the farmhouse detail and have him cover for Darren.” Setting the papers on the desk, Naythin propped his foot up on the chair in front of him. “Got a little tense.”

Dean gave a nod. “He’s just lucky I’m in a good mood.” He smirked as he grabbed the papers and looked at exactly where everyone was. “You uh, what’d you think of what he said about Ar?” He looked up at Naythin from under his brows. 

“What do I think? I think deep down he believes part of it. They say drunks and kids always speak the truth.” Naythin looked over at the monitors and gave them a quick scan before looking back at Dean. “If he didn’t at least respect Arie for being an Alpha he never would have been at the farm that night or...even on the security team.” 

Dean shrugged. “Unless he was usin’ his membership on the team to assassinate Arie whenever he got the chance.” He looked up at Naythin and frowned. “I lead a pretty dark life, huh?” He shook his head as his own words and looked back down at the papers. “Still...you don’t think I need to worry about Ty…?” 

“I don’t know. He’s never shown any sort of problems before. He’s had plenty of chances to hurt her if he really wanted to.” Naythin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. “If he makes it through this we can put him on desk duty for a while and see where his head’s at.” 

“That’s another thing,” Dean began with an incredulous look marring his features, “What the hell is with their Kate and Leo declaration? _If you jump I jump, remember?_ ” He rolled his eyes. “I thought I was suddenly on a messed up version of the Titanic. Are they...y’know, a couple?” 

“Ty and Darren? No, they like the ladies way too much. I don’t know what’s up with it but I know they’ve been friends for well over a hundred years.” Naythin slid off the desk, walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “You want something?” He waved the bottle at Dean to get his attention. 

Dean stared at Naythin slack jawed. _A hundred years?_ It took him a minute or two to realize what Naythin was saying. “Oh uh, yeah sure.” He looked down at the papers again, not really seeing them, then looked up at Naythin. “A _**hundred**_ years?” He huffed and shook his head. “Well yeah, I guess that’d do it.” 

Naythin pulled out another bottle of water, closed the fridge with his boot and walked back over to Dean. “Yeah, I think Darren’s a couple years older then Ty...something like that.” He handed the bottle to Dean and resumed his seat on the desk. “Ty’s a born Lycan and Darren was bit.” He twisted the top off his bottle and emptied half of it before coming up for air. 

Dean took the bottle from Naythin but continued to shake his head at the very idea that those two had been friends for that long. He got it, he understood it. Hell there were a few things he’d Hunted and killed that had been hundreds of years old, he’d just never thought he’d be living amongst one said creature. He rested the bottle of the corner of the desk with one hand and raised the other to run down his face. He smacked his lips a moment as he tried to remember what he’d come down for in the first place. “Oh uh, the items Arie wanted. I almost forgot...and like I said, I have no idea what the other thing is called, just tell them to look for something that looks like an open backpack.” He shrugged. “Other than that she wants the playpen, stroller and some toys. And if the mobile can be attached to the playpen, that too.” 

Naythin pulled out a small notebook from the pocket on his tac pants and wrote the items down. “Got it. I’ll have Charlie stop on his way in. He’s got a few kids so he’ll know what to look for.” Replacing the notebook in his pants pocket, he looked Dean up and down. “You uhh okay with tomorrow? What needs to be done for Ty, I mean.” 

Dean shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just askin’. I don’t think I’d be so okay with it knowing my wife had to slice into my main artery.” He picked at the label on the water bottle and slowly started to peel it off. 

Dean didn’t say anything for a long moment, just watched Naythin pull the label off his bottle. “What is with you? First grass and now labels.” He scoffed and shook his head. “As for the slicin’ and dicin’, meh, I’ve done worse.” 

Naythin put the bottle down on the desk and glared at Dean before getting up and walking to the monitors. “You might have but has Arie?” 

Dean shook his head. “No,” he responded almost automatically. “She’s the one freaking out about it. And the sad thing is that Cas is gonna be busy with Ty, he’s not gonna be able to help her.” 

“Can you blame her?” Naythin leaned on the desk, he reached for the mouse and moved one of the cameras before looking over his shoulder at Dean. “I know she’ll do it but it’s not going to be easy for her.” 

“Aw, are you sayin’ you wanna do it? I bleed, you bleed?” Dean fluttered his lashes and then rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine. I hope...otherwise I’ll have to do it myself. Not that I can’t, I’ve sliced a vein many times while hunting. Tends to draw some of the uglies out if they smell fresh blood.” 

“What? No. No way. Slicing your arm open is a bit different than your artery.” Naythin tapped the large vein on his neck before turning back to the monitors. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she’s scared that it won’t stop in time and that I’ll bleed out in front of her.” He shrugged. “What am I supposed to do? Not go through with it and let one of our wolves die because she was afraid that I _might_ not heal fast enough?” 

“That’s between you and her.” Naythin continued to check the monitors. Moving camera’s around to get a better view of the area’s they covered. “I can see your point and hers too but I’m stayin’ out of it.” 

“Shit! Sonuvabitch,” Dean spat. “With everything goin’ on with Ty I forgot to have Moses send something up to Arie for dinner.” 

Naythin looked up at the clock on the wall. “He should still be around. You could always order take out.” 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Arie likes the stuff Moses makes. I guess I’ll go hunt his ass down.” He huffed disgustedly. “Oh well, I oughtta get back upstairs soon anyway. Arie...uh...over did and hurt herself so she’s not allowed to pick up Nate or do anything...uh...y’know, for a week.” 

“That sucks. I remember my wife couldn’t put Bree down when she first came home.” Naythin turned and saw the look on Dean’s face. “Oh. Ohhhhh. Damn.” 

“Tell me about it. And I never got up to bat…” Dean did a kind of throat clearing cough. “I was just spit shining home plate and...yeah...game was canceled.” 

“Seriously? Wow.” Naythin looked over his shoulder toward the bathroom door. “If you gotta...you know...relieve some of the pressure…” He pointed to the door. 

Dean scoffed. “That was back before I went to get Nate. And you’d be surprised how quickly the mood deflates when she’s writhing alright, in _pain_.” 

Naythin cringed a little. “She gonna be alright?” 

Dean shrugged. “Called Doc as soon as the pain hit and he checked her out. Wasn’t all that thrilled that he saw my calling cards but...Anyway he said the inner muscles were probably over used and the stress she’s been under likely were what was keeping her healing from being as fast as it should be. So yeah, a week. Doc said we could do the if it hurts stop deal but I know Ar, she’s like me, she’d smile right through gushing blood from her eye sockets.” He shook his head. “So nope. Not gonna even try that.” 

“Not that I want to know anything about your sexual habits or anything but I know Ash was surprisingly… _needy_ right after the baby was born so you may want to try and get creative or Arie may hurt you by the time she gets the green light from Doc Michaels.” Naythin turned to the monitor and made a few adjustments to the screen. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “Didn’t really notice any increase. ‘Course like Doc says, telling us no sex would be downright sadistic on his part. We…” Dean quirked a brow thoughtfully and nodded. “Every night usually, and sometimes in the day once too. Oh and Arie bit me once already. Ya know, like how I bit her; only mine healed while she was looking at it.” He chuckled. 

“You two haven’t exactly had much time to be...alone...since Nate’s been born. Trust me...the door knobs are gonna start lookin’ good to that woman pretty soon. Get creative, my brotha...sooner rather than later.” Lowering himself into his chair, Naythin spun it around to face Dean, kicking his feet up onto the desk next to him. “I’m sure the instant healing was fun...for you...not so much for her. I fully admit, it’s a little freaky.” 

Dean quirked a single brow at Naythin and frowned. “What’s freaky? My healing?” He scoffed. “Blame Cas. It’s not my fault.” 

“Not blamin’ ya for the healing. You’ve always healed fast...now I guess it’s _really_ fast.” Naythin looked back at the monitors, his eyebrows bunched for a moment. “You think Nate will get any of your...powers?” 

Dean shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about that, the idea hadn’t really crossed his mind. Especially since he wasn’t thinking about his son becoming furry, at least not yet anyway. “I dunno. Mine’s because Cas...well he’s bled for me before, and he’s healed me at least a couple hundred times, and then there’s the fact that he touched my soul...okay that sounded weird...but I mean, ya know, when he had to shove it back into my body. It’s beyond me though why it was that Cas couldn’t drag my ass the other six feet to the surface.” He huffed and shook his head. “Oh no, I had to break my way outta my own coffin and crawl to the surface.” 

“That was nice of him.” Naythin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “At least Sam and Bobby didn’t cremate your body.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Bobby wanted to give me a proper Hunter’s funeral, but Sam wouldn’t let him. He told Bobby that I was gonna need it for when I came back. Bobby and I thought for sure the dumbass had sold his soul to get me outta Hell.” 

“Sounds like you were a hot commodity. That whole demon deal thing...I don’t know if I could do it. Count down the years until “D” day, ya know?” Naythin looked across the room at his locker where the photo of his girls was taped to the inside of the door. 

Dean stared at Naythin for a minute before he responded. “Yeah you could, and you would. If a demon told you that you could get ten more years with them...your wife and daughter, you’d jump on it.” He nodded to his own words. “And at least you’d get ten years, I only got one. Guess I really was pretty popular downstairs.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” He raised a hand and ran it over his face. Standing up, Naythin walked around the room before stopping near the door to the weapons room. “So where are you and Arie going to do...whatever to Ty? Kinda need to know to keep everyone away.” 

Dean shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know where Arie wants to do it. I think outside somewhere might be best. No echoing walls in case things go south. That’s the last sound Darren needs to hear.” 

“Makes sense and I’ll try to keep Darren in the house but...might have to tie him down or something.” Naythin shook his head and looked down at his boots. Pushing away from the wall, he pointed to the door. “Alright, get outta here. I’ll have Charlie bring the stuff up when he gets back.” 

Dean nodded and moved toward the door. “Yeah, alright.” He turned once he reached the door, his hand on the knob. “If uh, if you need anything...Darren or Ty...y’know, just lemme know.” He nodded to his own words, turned back to the door and walked out. 

He managed to locate Moses and ask him to send Arie, and himself, up something to eat once he had the chance. He kiddingly ordered Nate a T-bone steak, and laughed at the look on Kristof’s face. Once that was taken care of, he made his way to the stairs leading up to the Alpha suite. Reaching it he carefully and quietly turned the knob, not wanting to wake Nate if Arie had him asleep. He smiled at Arie when he saw her as he slipped into the room. “Dinner’s comin’. Sorry I got wrapped up. Uh, Ty wants to do the cure.” 

Arie waved at Dean, holding a finger to her lips and pointing down to the pile of pillows next to her. “Finally got him to sleep.” Reaching over for the bottle of meds Dean had brought up, she shook the bottle. “Good because these make me sick if I take ‘em on an empty stomach and I really don’t want to be throwing up.” Putting the bottle back, Arie slid over closer to Nate to make room for Dean. “That’s great! I’m glad he picked that over the deal.” 

Dean quietly made his way over to the bed, unfastening his jeans as he moved. He nodded in agreement with Arie where the cure versus the deal went. “Yeah, at least this way he’ll be out for the torture.” He pushed his jeans down past his hips and along his thighs before stepping out of them and carefully crawling into bed. He leaned toward Arie and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “How are you doin’? And don’t tell me yer fine.” He warned semi-sternly. 

“I won’t say I’m fine. I’m....tolerating it...sort of.” Arie leaned against Dean and let the heat radiating off his body loosen the muscles she’d kept tight while she’d held Nate. 

Dean hummed at her answer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in against him as he leaned back against the pillows. “Kinda what I figured.” He wanted to kick himself for not going to Kristof first rather than Ty. If he had Arie might already be eating rather than having to wait, and she could have the medication that Doc gave her in her system. It sure as hell wasn’t doing her any good sitting on the bedside table. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at her as her head lay against his chest. “You missed the theatrics. Nothin’ that I didn’t expect, at least mostly. The name calling I hadn’t planned on, but otherwise I’d figured that Ty would put on a performance...but who can blame the kid? He has to be scared. There’s no way he couldn’t be.” 

Arie draped her arm across Dean’s stomach and slowly leaned closer to him. “Name calling?” She tilted her head back, dropping one shoulder to look up at Dean. “What did he call you? I mean, I can understand him being scared and people say things they don’t mean.” 

Dean smirked slightly and pointed at himself with his free hand and shook his head. He pointed that same finger down at Arie and nodded. “Wicked witch. My witch. Miss Gulch.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Honestly, I think he wanted me to attack him. Which is why I didn’t. I wanted to, but I fought back my wolf, who was ready to bite the kid in half. My eyes changed...but otherwise I kept him in check. Happy accident is that I left my ear bud on, so Naythin and Darren heard the whole thing.” 

“Ty? He...really? I can’t believe he’d say that. Not that I don’t believe you but…” Arie sighed and leaned her head back down on Dean’s chest. “I’m glad you didn’t hurt him even though it sounds like he would have deserved it.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Like I said, he didn’t mean it. I’m pretty sure he didn’t anyway. We’re gonna put him on desk duty for a while after the cure thing...if he survives it. Just to make sure that it really was just the booze and the fear talkin’.” He pulled back a little and looked down into Arie’s face. “Did you know that Ty and Darren have been friends for like a hundred years? I thought maybe they were...y’know...together. But Naythin said no. But they put on the best performance of Kate and Leonardo that I’d ever heard. Y’know, the whole _you jump, I jump, remember? _scene. Only this was the _you go, I go version.”___

_____ _

____

Arie nodded against Dean’s chest. “Yeah. They came to the pack together. Usually, the born Lycans can be kind of snobs to the ones that are bitten. I think it’s ridiculous myself but Ty and Darren really hit it off, and no, they’re not gay. Ty plays the field as often as he can. Darren dates but not that often. I think Ty has a girl in every state of the territory. He never really seems to mind traveling.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded sagely. “Oh yeah.” He quickly sobered and gave Arie an innocent look. “What?” 

“Uh huh. You could probably teach a class on one night stands.” Arie tried to shift onto her side but a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her. She held her breath and waited for it to pass before trying to move again, this time with success. 

Dean grinned and shrugged a shoulder. “One of the perks of doin’ what I use to do. Never in one town long enough to have to worry about it. That and I think I perfected the art of climbing out the bathroom window.” His playful grin died away as he felt Arie struggling to move. “Are you okay? And you’re not fine. Only people in pain and fish move like that.” 

“It’s...better. If I move too fast it hurts but not as bad. Hardly at all. I just need to find a position that I can stay in for a while until Nate wakes up.” Arie closed her eyes and willed the pain to go away faster than it was. 

Dean frowned disgustedly at Arie. “You wanna know what that smell is? It’s the smell of bullshit. Ar, when are you gonna learn that I know when yer lying. It might be better, but not _that_ much better. Because either that’s a look of pain or yer fingerin’ yourself under the blanket and not doin’ a very good job of it. Now, I’m gonna call Moses and see where our dinner is. And then I’m gonna ask for an ETA on when Nate’s stuff is gonna be here. Charlie is gonna grab it on his way here tonight, I had Naythin find someone to replace Darren since he needed to stay with Ty before the kid up and did anything even more stupid than he already had, and Charlie’s it.” 

“You’re rather bossy, ya know that?” Arie dug her nail in Dean’s hip and smirked when he jumped. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed on Arie and he reached down and grabbed the wrist of the hand she’d just used to sink her nails into him. “Yeah, Sam use to say that when he was drunk. He however didn’t dig into me with his nails afterwards.” He gave Arie a pointed look. 

“I don’t like being stuck in bed. You know that. I like taking pain meds that will do nothing but knock me out even less. I’ll take ‘em today and tonight but I can’t be groggy tomorrow. Not when people’s lives literally depend on me.” She didn’t fight the hold Dean had on her wrist. Arie let herself settle against Dean and closed her eyes. 

“I know,” Dean responded softly. “No body likes to be stuck in bed…”he shrugged a shoulder, “Least not alone. And I agree. Take the pills tonight so you can get some sleep and after you eat dinner so it’ll get ahead of the pain a little, but tomorrow…” he nodded. “I agree. We can’t afford any screw ups on anyone’s part.” 

“Where are we going to do this? I can’t be in the mansion. Too many camera’s. The only other place I can think of is the big field behind the small church. It’s surrounded by trees and the camera’s on the walls don’t reach there.” Arie sighed slowly and gripped Dean’s side tighter. “The only problem we’d have is if Ty...woke up too soon. There’s no hiding someone screaming.” 

Dean nodded. “Naythin asked me the same thing and I told him that I thought it would be best if it was done outside. The last thing Darren needs to hear is Ty screaming bloody murder because he came out too soon or went under late. I think that sounds like as good a place as any. But...Darren wants to be close in case something happens, and Naythin offered to do whatever we needed. But I’m thinkin’ we might need Naythin to keep Darren away. I told him he could walk out there with us. So he and Ty can...I dunno, say goodbye...possibly.” He shook his head. “I dunno, I just said yes because...if it was me…” He let his sentence trail off and gave his head another shake. 

“If it was you...good luck trying to keep me away. I think it would be good for both Darren and Ty. Like you said...just in case.” Arie swallowed a few times and took a few deep breaths. “Who...who has to skin Ty.” _Please don’t say it’s me._

Dean frowned as he thought about that question. If Cas was tethering Ty’s wolf and keeping the guy under, he couldn’t do it. And if he was bleeding into a bowl for Arie to mix everything in, neither of them could really do it, it would be too slow. The blood would cool by the time they got it done. “Uh...I think you just found Naythin’s job?” He was fairly certain that Naythin would say a resounding _hell no_ , but what were they gonna do? Maybe we’ll skin him before you mix the potion...the timing would be right that way. The salve would still be warm from the blood like it's supposed to be when you apply it. 

“This just gets better and better.” Arie raised her leg and draped it over Dean’s thigh. She couldn’t seem to get close enough to him. “Who get’s to break the news to Naythin?” 

Dean shook his head. “He won’t do it. We’ll just have to do it first, before you mix the potion. Once he’s skinned, I can bleed and you can mix and it should work out timing wise.” He looked down at Arie. “Unless you’re serious. I can ask him, but I can’t see him doing it of his own free will.” 

“No. No, you’re right. It’ll be easier the way you described it.” Arie turned her head and glanced over at Nate. Deep down she wondered if bringing a child into the world...especially now was such a smart thing to do. 

Dean’s eyes swung to the house phone and he heaved a weary sigh. “Hold on,” he murmured as he shifted his body, reaching for the phone. He checked on their meal, which was on it’s way he discovered. He hung up the phone and looked down at himself and shrugged. He had boxers on so he was covered enough to get the door when whoever from the staff brought their food up. He reached up and tapped his ear bud. “Naythin? What’s the ETA on our baby stuff? And uh, I have a job for you for tomorrow night. You can pick which one you want...but I think that maybe you oughtta come up here for me to tell you. Last thing we need is for the entire team to hear.” A smirk pulled at one corner of his lips. “Hi, everyone.” He chuckled when a good hundred voices returned his greeting. Yeah, definitely not something to talk to Naythin about over the airwaves. 

Naythin pulled out his cell and sent Charlie a text. Thankfully, the guy responded back right away. “Dean? He’s just pulling into the driveway now. I’ll meet him at the front door and help him haul the stuff up to your room.” 

“Awesome. I’ll unlock the door now and you guys can come in and out easier. Our dinner is on its way too, so this ought to be interesting. Thanks, man. I’ll see y’when you get up here.” Dean reached up and tapped the ear bud twice then looked at Arie. “They’re on their way with our stuff, food and baby stuff so I’m gonna throw on some sweats. You uh, might wanna hibernate next to Nate?” He wasn’t totally sure which she’d rather do, cuddle under the blankets with their son or get some pants on so she wasn’t flashing the guys. 

The thought of having to move away from Dean wasn’t a pleasant one. Arie nodded slowly and grit her teeth. “I’ll stay here next to Nate. Just...gimme a minute.” Arie took three deep breaths and closed her eyes as she rolled away from Dean and pushed herself up into a sitting position as close to Nate as she could. Once she was upright the pain seemed to lessen some, thankfully. 

Dean hated seeing Arie roll away from him, for two reasons, the obvious one and the fact that she looked like she was in an incredible amount of pain. He watched her move before leaning over to press a kiss to her temple, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled to his feet. He grabbed up his socks from earlier, his jeans and carried them all to the hamper on his way to the closet so he could slip on a pair of sweats. He’d no more than pulled them up when there was a knock at the door. Walking back out of the closet he glanced at Arie to make sure she was covered before unlocking the door and opening it. He was grateful to see that it was their dinner. He directed them over to Arie’s side of the bed so that she could start eating now rather than later. He wanted her to get one of those pills in her as soon as possible. He turned his attention back to outside the door when he saw movement out of his peripheral vision. He smiled as Charlie and Naythin carried in the stroller and playpen, and a large bag that he assumed held the toys that Arie had wanted for Nate. 

Arie smiled at the woman that brought in their food and eyed it carefully. The thought of eating at that moment made her stomach roll due to the pain. She’d wait until they had Nate set up before trying to eat. “Thanks guys. Just put it over in the corner next to the high back chair. Charlie, with your small brood I’m sure you know how to set up the playpen?” When the man blushed and nodded, Arie smiled and shook her head. Once the playpen was set up and Charlie was able to get the small mobile attached to the side of the playpen, Arie started to relax; just a little. 

Dean watched Charlie and Naythin as they carried in items and then thanked them both as they finished up. He thanked the woman who had brought in their food, but he wasn’t too thrilled over the fact that Arie wasn’t eating anything, at least not yet. When the room was finally clear of bodies other than Dean, Arie, Nate and Naythin, Dean turned his attention to Naythin. “So, Ar and I were thinkin’ about an issue that’s come up with the cure that we’re doin’ tomorrow. We all have jobs so we don’t really have anyone to skin Ty and I figured, since you offered to help, that maybe you could do that.” He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. 

Naythin had started to lean on one of the posts on the corner of the bed and almost fell on his ass when Dean said they needed him to...skin Ty. He had to grab the post and swing his body to the right to keep on his feet. “What?” His voice was just shy of being a full blown bellow. He cringed and both hands covered his mouth as he looked over at the bed and suddenly remembered that Nate was sleeping in the room. Dropping his hands, he leaned closer to Dean. “Are you out of your freaking mind?” 

Dean glanced at Arie and had to fight even harder to contain his amusement as he looked back at Naythin. “Well, somebody has to do it, and you said anything we needed…” 

“I will slice and dice someone we need information from and make them beg me to kill them, but I will NOT take a knife to Ty or anyone else like that. No way.” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and kept shaking his head no. 

“Oh.” Dean shrugged. “Well then can you watch Nate for us?” He let his lips curved into a wide grin but he still tried to keep his laughter at a minimum. 

Arie picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Dean. “Dean, stop it. Naythin, if you could keep an eye on Darren once we get Ty out back we’d appreciate it. I know he wants to be as close as possible but he needs to stay inside the mansion.” 

Dean nodded. “Oh yeah, that too. So we have two kids for ya to baby-sit. No wild parties and no having girls over while Mom and I are out.” He chuckled and picked up the pillow Arie had thrown at him and turned his attention to her. “What? That shit was funny.” 

Naythin leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he sucked in slow deep breaths. “You’re a dick, ya know that?” Looking over at Arie, he slowly straightened. “With all due respect. I’d rather sit on Darren. If something goes wrong he’s not going to be easy to contain. Maybe Beth or one of the nurses can keep an eye on Nate?” 

Dean nodded. “I’m sure we can scare up someone to do it. It’s not a problem. I’ll feel a lot better posting Hawk outside the door though while whoever watches Nate. I just...with what we’re doin’ out there tomorrow, there’s gonna be more eyes on us than I care to think about. Nate needs to be kept safe.” He turned shook his head at Naythin’s remark about containing Darren. “I got one better. If Cas slips even just a little and Ty’s wolf gets untethered, guess who’s shifting...without skin. Talk about Resident Evil dogs.” He shuddered exaggeratedly. 

“If that happens, he’ll have to be put down. There’s no way anyone, not even Darren can reason with him. He’ll be trying to rip everyone apart he can get his teeth and claws on.” Naythin leaned against the post. “Wherever you’re doin’ this needs to have a vantage point so someone has a good view. If Ty shifts...you two will be way too close.” 

Dean looked at Arie and lifted a hand to run it down his face before he pointed to her. “That’s her call. She knows these people better than I do when it comes to this kind of stuff. Last thing I need is to have this turn into a free-for-all because in their minds _I_ or _we_ tortured Ty to death, or whatever.” 

“I don’t want anyone else to know about this. Too many people know already.” Arie thought for a moment before looking up at Dean. “You have any silver bullets?” 

Dean nodded. “I’m still makin’ ‘em, just like dear old Dad taught me.” He shrugged a shoulder knowing exactly what Arie and Naythin were thinking where that was concerned. “And we have an angel that’s packin’. Solid silver angel sword.” 

Arie looked over at Naythin, raising an eyebrow. She slowly looked back at Dean and leaned forward as much as she could. “We need enough for two clips. If Ty shifts, Cas could still get hurt enough so he can’t help. If I have to, I’ll empty the whole clip in Ty’s chest. I’m not taking any chances.” 

Dean’s eyes slowly narrowed. “Have you ever tried to _bite_ Cas? I’m pretty sure if Ty tried he’d be gummin’ the rest of us. I cold cocked that angel once, hit him so hard if he’d been a human I’d of shattered his jaw. Instead, his head turned with the momentum, and that was it. Well, that and my busted knuckles.” He quirked a brow at Arie. “Yeah, I’m sure you would empty a clip in him, so would I...or I’d just swipe that sword away from Cas. Even if Ty throws Cas and actually manages to hurt him, Cas’s never been knocked out, not once in the three years that I’ve known him. And believe me, we’ve been in enough skirmishes that he should have been.” 

“I think the silver bullets are a good idea. Can’t have too much back up. I can keep Darren in the house and if push comes to shove, I’ll drag his ass into the holding cell until you guys are done.” Naythin pushed away from the bed post and started for the door. “You guys eat before your food gets cold. Let me know when you’re gonna do this tomorrow and I’ll be there.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin and turned toward Arie. “You wanna know what I’m afraid of? It’s not Cas loosin’ his hold on the tether, it’s Cas bringin’ him back too soon, or his hold slippin on keepin’ Ty out, and the kid wakes up still without skin. That’s been my concern from the jump. Cas’ll do his best, don’t get me wrong, but if something happens with me...or you, and Cas’s concentration is blown, even a little bit.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “I can hear that scream already.” 

“Nothing is going to happen to either one of us. You go into this thinking that way and it’s going to fall apart. A large part of what makes this work is intent. You can’t have any...reservations or second thoughts once it starts. We’ll be fine. All of us.” Arie looked at Naythin and nodded. “Thanks for bringin’ Nate’s things up Naythin.” 

Naythin got the hint and started for the door. “Let me know when and where. I’ll uhh...talk to ya later.” He turned and walked quickly to the door, opened it and stepped out before anyone could try and stop him. 

Dean nodded to what Arie said. It wasn’t that he had any reservations. It was the simple fact that nothing ever went easy for them. Ever. And it was a track record Dean had come to know and prepare for. Of course it wasn’t him and Sam fightin’ the good fight, with Cas as back up. Now it was just him...and his wife and the pack. He hoped to hell that things went better for the pack than they did for a Winchester. 

“You know how you said I should trust you in what you do? This is what _I_ do and I need you to trust me that I can make this work.” Arie stared at the blanket on her lap, her hand slid along the pillow next to her and tucked the blanket around Nate. 

Arie hadn’t slept much the night before. She kept running the potion ingredients through her head, the order in which they needed to be added and how much of each to add. The incantation was in Latin, of all things, but she’d been able to translate it, and from the notes that Dean had it would work that way as well.

Arie had to go into the basement and dig out the robes she used for ceremonies. It had been a long time since she’d used the black set and it wasn’t her favorite by any means. The robe was floor length with short sleeves and two slits in each side that were large enough for her hand to reach inside to get a dagger or in this case a 9mm loaded with silver bullets. Taking the robe and the rest of the items she needed into her office. Arie set them out on the couch and the coffee table. The herbs were kept outside because of the toxicity level. The last thing she needed was for someone to find them and get sick or die. She had a few of the maintenance guys set up a makeshift table in the field, and thankfully they didn’t ask any questions. The table was long enough so that Ty’s feet and head didn’t hang over but wide enough so that they could shackle his ankles and wrists and be able to set the bowl that would hold the potion next to him. Once she was satisfied with the table, Arie went back into her office and waited for Darren to bring Ty down. The pain meds she’d taken the night before had long since worn off and if the adrenaline stopped she’d be in some serious trouble. There was no way Arie was going to take anymore of the pills until they were sure that Ty was safe. 

Dean, the manly Hunter that made every scary monster on the planet cower and shake in their boots, stood before the monitors in the security room with Nate nestled against his chest in one of those baby huggie things so that they were held close but you had your arms free. He was dressed in all black and looked like he was about to go participate in some black ops mission rather than aiding in performing a...ritual? Cure? Something. “Once Arie and I get everything set up out there I don’t want any eyes on us. No one needs to know what’s going on.” In the back of his waistband he’d tucked his Colt 1911 with a clip of pure silver rounds, with one already in the chamber. 

Naythin nodded, reached up and tickled the bottom of Nate’s foot. “Roger that. No eyes.” Leaning back, he looked at Dean and shook his head. “You realize that whole bad ass street cred of yours is shot to hell right now.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin and glared playfully, “I could still take down a wendigo without breakin’ a sweat.” Of course he didn’t add the fact of how much easier it was now that he’d actually killed one before and knew what to do. 

“Uh huh. Just give Nate here a flame thrower and he’ll take ‘em out. Right?” He reached up and tugged on Nate’s foot and grinned when he started kickin’ his feet. “See? He’s showin’ off his moves already.” 

Dean grimaced and lifted a hand to pull a knee out of his ribcage. “Yeah, uh huh, and thanks for that.” He once again glared playfully down at Naythin. “So uh, I hate to ask but, have you seen Darren or Ty this morning?” 

“Darren came down a while ago and brought some food and a thermos of coffee back up with him. I’m sure Ty’s sportin’ a pretty good hangover.” Naythin kept tickling Nate’s feet so he’d keep kicking and squirming. 

Dean shook his head. “Not sure that a hangover is the best way to be for this but…” He swatted Naythin’s hand away. “Keep it up and _yer_ gonna be wearin’ this...him...whatever.” 

Naythin shook his hand and chuckled. “Hopefully Darren can get some food in him and he’ll be fine. As fine as a person can be considering.” Naythin pushed his chair away from Dean and let it come to a rest near the computer. He looked up at the monitor covering Arie’s office and pointed to it. “She hasn’t moved in over a half hour. Not since she came back up from the basement.” 

Dean turned his attention to the monitor showing Arie’s office. “Yeah she’s not used to this kind of shit. Well, she _is_ , but not like this. This is beyond her usual pay grade. This is the kind of stuff that usually only me and Sam have the balls to try, or the lack of sense. Guess it depends on who ya talk to.”

Naythin shrugged. “I’d go with lack of sense.” 

Dean huffed. “Yeah, you would.” 

“I have to ask and I hate to but...you think this’ll attract any unwanted attention? I know what Arie’s doing is pretty nasty stuff but will the...spell or whatever draw anything in?” Naythin glanced from the office monitor to the rest of the monitors and back to Dean. 

Dean frowned, his eyes scanning the monitors as if he were looking for something. “That’s why I asked you to watch Nate,” he heaved a sigh. “And it’s why now I’m payin’ Hawk overtime to sit at the door and to shoot anyone or anything that tries to get in. And if it’s someone from the house, they still need to prove themselves as being themselves before they are to be allowed by.” 

Leaning forward in his chair, Naythin let his forearms rest on his knees. “I can keep Darren in his room. It’s not far from the Alpha suite. I can multi-task...especially where he’s concerned.” Naythin pointed to the baby strapped to Dean’s chest. “I know we should expect the worst and hope for the best but do you think anything in particular will take notice?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “The shorter list is what won’t notice. Uh, ghouls are drawn by blood. They usually drink a person dry. It’s a whole lot of fun.” The look on Dean’s face told otherwise. “I had to kill a couple’a those not long ago. They’d managed to get a hold of Sam...there was blood everywhere…” he shook his head. “Demons, vampires,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Like I said the list is shorter if I told you what won’t notice. I already made sure that Arie was gonna cast a circle and that we had enough salt to sprinkle around us. The best part, and the one thing that might make this not seen, is that Cas’ll be there. Demons won’t care, but pretty much anything else will.” 

“Well, that’s great.” Shaking his head, Naythin sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, I’ll make sure to have the guys on the walls keep an eye out for...anything weird. Shoot first ask questions later sort of thing. I wish I could put eyes on the roof but then you’d have an audience and that’s out.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s what I usually do,” he drawled. “I find that if you shoot first there’s a lot less blood loss then when you try and be the nice guy. As for the crap fest of weirdos, welcome to my world.” He shook his head. “Why do you think I’m standin’ here with a baby strapped to my chest, staring at the monitors like I’ve never seen them before. It’s because I’m lookin’ for...somethin’. And I’m not puttin’ Nate down until I have to. He’s safer with me than anywhere else.” 

“I suppose.” Naythin looked over the monitors, reaching for the mouse to move one of the camera’s to get a better view.

Dean quirked a single brow as he looked down at Naythin. “You suppose?” 

“What? He’d be just as safe with Arie. She’s got a mean right hook. Can toss someone with a flick of her wrist and have you seen the fireballs she’s got goin’ on?” Naythin nodded as he sat back and propped his feet on the chair in front of him. 

“Arie isn’t allowed to carry Nate, remember?” Dean responded pointedly. “Besides, I’m the only Ghostbuster we got.” 

“She may not be able to pick him up but you think that’s gonna stop her if something happens?” Naythin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Tapping the screen, he checked his text messages and slipped the phone back in his pocket. “Darren’s on his way down. Says he wants to talk to you about Ty. In private.” 

“I know it wouldn’t stop her. Another reason why _I_ have him. What the hell, man?” Dean shook his head and took a step back toward the door. He quirked a brow when Naythin mentioned Darren wanting to talk to him alone. “Yeah okay,” he turned toward the door and walked out, letting the door swing back shut on its own. He walked across the hall to Arie’s office and knocked on the door. He opened it and stuck his head in, careful of Nate’s head. “Hey, Darren wants to talk to me in private, you wanna take Nate incase this gets ugly?” 

Arie’s head snapped up when she heard the office door open. “Yeah. Sure. No problem.” She started to stand up to get Nate from Dean but stopped remembering she wasn’t allowed to pick him up. Sitting back down, Arie waited for Dean to bring the baby over. 

Dean ducked into Arie’s office, glancing back to be certain that Darren wasn’t headed his way yet. He walked over to Arie’s desk and carefully unfastened the pack from around his waist and back and handed Nate over to her. Once she had a hold of him he pulled the little backpack carrier off of him and laid it to the side of Arie’s desk. “Okay, I better get outta here so Darren can find me.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arie’s cheek. “Behave, little man.” He directed. He turned then and hurried out of the office. In the hall, he leaned up against the wall, while he waited, his fingers tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, and one leg curling at the knee, his foot flat against the wall. 

Darren waited to make sure Ty was sound asleep before slipping out of the guy’s room and texting Naythin. When the reply came back immediately, he checked Ty again and walked down the hall to the stairs. Walking down the stairs slowly, Darren kept his eyes lowered. His mind was flashing photos of his life both before and after coming to the pack. All of them included Ty. Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Darren stopped when he saw Dean in the hall. Darren walked over to Dean, each step carefully placed one in front of the other. He stopped a few feet away from Dean and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Ty’s sleeping. He’s still hungover from last night. Can we...not do this out here?” 

Dean watched Darren as he walked over, his eyes never lifted to meet Dean’s and despite the whole Lycan respect thing, it bothered him. Maybe because with something this big going down he wanted to be able to see a person’s eyes, gage their mood and sincerity. Dean nodded and pulled away from the wall, taking his fingers out of the front of his jeans. “Sure, name the place. Arie’s in her office and Naythin’s in the security office. So do you wanna go downstairs or…?” 

Darren looked around and pointed behind him. “The garage would be good. If...if that’s okay?” 

Dean nodded. “It’s fine with me. Lead the way.” He wasn’t surprised to hear that Ty was sleeping off what he could only imagine was one wicked hangover. The kid had drank almost enough to make Cas wicked drunk. Almost. He followed Darren back toward the garage and out the door. He closed it behind them and walked to where Darren had come to a stop. “This good?” 

Darren nodded and started to pace in the small empty bay. He made a small circuit from the overhead door to the opposite wall and back again. “I don’t want you to think that Ty and I are...you know...cuz we’re not.” Darren tucked his fingers into the back pocket of his pants and continued to walk. “After I was...attacked, Ty found me when he was on his way here...to Lucian’s pack. I know he wasn’t the one that bit me or whatever but he...he saved my life and I kinda owe the guy, ya know? So if...you, Arie and that angel could...make sure he’s okay. That...I’d appreciate it.” Darren started chewing his bottom lip like it was a steak, he had to look up at the ceiling to keep from acting like a complete wuss in front of Dean. 

Dean nodded and crossed the distance between himself and Darren and clapped the kid on the shoulder. “That’s what we’re tryin’ to do. That’s what I’ve been searching every ancient text I could find for. We want Ty to be okay too. And...forget me or Cas, do you trust Arie? Do you know that she loves this pack and that she would bite her own arm off to help one of you? That she’s a good witch? Then lean on that. This...rituals, spells, potions, all that, that’s what Ar does. It’s what she’s good at.” 

Darren glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away. “Yeah. Of course I trust Arie and I know Ty does too. He didn’t mean what he said last night about her. That wasn’t Ty talking, okay? She doesn’t do...whatever witchy stuff around other people but yeah, if she says she can do it...I believe her.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I know he didn’t mean the things he said. If I thought he really meant it we wouldn’t be having this conversation. And Arie knows he didn’t mean it. But, yeah, she told me last night that she would make this work, and I believe her.” 

Darren glanced past Dean to the garage door and back to Dean. “He doesn’t know I’m down here. He’d kill me if he found out. Can we just...keep this between us? Ty’s the closest thing I have to a brother and I don’t want to...screw that up.” 

Dean thought back to his own brother and how many times one of them went to bat for the other only to wind up pissing that brother off, sometimes for weeks at a time. Those memories faded into the here and now and he nodded to Darren. “You got it. This never happened.” 

Darren stood a little taller and exhaled slowly. “Thanks, Dean.” Darren raised his hand and held it out to Dean. Glancing down at it he was thankful at least he’d stopped shaking. 

Dean took Darren’s hand and shook it before releasing it and clapping him on the back as they started for the door. “Hang in there. Not much longer and everything’ll be alright.” 

“Yeah. That’s what I keep tellin’ myself.” Darren walked up the stairs to the door and pushed it open. He waited for Dean to walk through before closing the door and walking to the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, he turned toward Dean. “Hey, Dean? Can you tell Arie thanks...for me?” 

Dean paused and the corners of his lips turned upward just slightly as he nodded. “You got it.” 

“Thanks.” Darren nodded and started up the stairs. 

Dean climbed the stairs to the main level swiftly and headed toward Arie’s office. He turned as he reached the door and looked back at Darren. “Has Arie given either of you a time for this thing?” 

Darren stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at Dean. “Just after sunset. Once the moon is visible, I guess.” 

Dean nodded and gave a shrug of one shoulder. “Makes sense. Okay, we'll see ya later then.” He pulled open the office door and stepped inside. 

Darren nodded and continued to slowly climb the stairs and make his way back to Ty’s room. Once inside, he locked the door and took up his position on the chair that he’d pulled close to the bed earlier. 

As soon as Dean left the office, Arie took a deep breath and stood up and started walking around with Nate. There was no way she was going to stay sitting, especially since she had no idea how long Dean was going to be gone talking to Darren. Arie found that if she held Nate high enough, she didn’t hurt...as much. As long as there was no bouncing involved the pain was tolerable. As she made large circuits of the office, Arie made sure to stay away from the couch and coffee table. She didn’t want Nate anywhere near the black robe, the athame, ceremonial bowl and the rest of the non lethal items she’d need later. Each item alone were pretty harmless but together they just gave off a vibe she didn’t want anywhere near Nate. If she could help it, the baby wouldn’t even be in the office but having Nate in the clinic wasn’t an option anymore. Arie could see Dean’s point and understood why he wanted Nate with them. The timing wasn’t the greatest but they’d make it work...somehow. 

Arie was walking behind the desk, going back and forth from the small wet bar to the closet. As she started another circuit, she stopped when the office door opened and Dean walked in. Looking down at Nate, she cringed and whispered to him. “Uh oh. We’re busted, son.” 

Dean turned his full attention on Arie and the baby as soon as he’d pulled the door closed behind him, and what he saw had his eyes narrowing. “Arie Winchester, what in the hell are you doin’?” He marched over to her and all but snatched Nate from her arms, albeit gently, while shaking his head disgustedly. “You wanna tell Gordon or should I?” He grabbed up the baby carrier and tried fastening it to himself while holding Nate in one arm. 

Arie rolled her eyes and let Dean take Nate from her. “You really need me to answer that because it was kinda obvious what I was doing.” She watched Dean struggle with the carrier and walked over to him. “Just give him to me for a second so you can strap in. I’m fine. Honest.” Arie held her hands out for Nate and raised a single eyebrow at Dean. 

Dean huffed at Arie’s response regarding what she was doing. She knew good and well what he had meant by that. She knew it and he knew it. He met Arie’s gaze unflinchingly as she stepped over to him. “Sit down an’ you can take him.” He waited, his eyes narrowing stubbornly as he continued to stare into Arie’s eyes. 

Arie let her arms drop to her sides and huffed as she pulled out the desk chair and sat down. “Better? Now...gimme.” She held out her hands toward Dean and wiggled her fingers. “Don’t try that Alpha stare with me either. Not gonna work.” She kept her back ramrod straight, her legs tucked just under the chair and slightly to the side. 

Dean frowned although he handed her their son. “That wasn’t an Alpha stare. That was a Winchester stare. Big difference.” He took a step back from Arie and Nate and struggled to figure the stupid baby carrier out so he could get it on correctly again. Funny, it wasn’t so hard to get into earlier, but then he’d had the directions when he’d put it on while they were getting dressed in their suite. Houdini would be confused by this thing without instructional aid. He glanced up at Arie while he was fastening the parts together. “Darren wanted me to tell you thanks...from both of them.” He shrugged a shoulder and grinned triumphantly when he had the apparatus figured out. Now it was his turn to hold out his hands for Nate. 

Arie was rubbing her thumb over Nate’s tiny fingers as he held on to her pinkie. She smiled down at him, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “He can thank me after we’re sure Ty makes it.” Looking over at Dean, Arie leaned back a little in the chair. “You know, I’m fine. You don’t need to carry him around all the time.” She was impressed he’d managed to get the baby back pack on without swearing or throwing the thing against the wall. It didn’t make handing Nate over any easier though. 

Dean quirked a single brow at Arie. “Yer fine when Doc Michaels says yer fine, and not before. But when you are, fine, you can carry him all over the place if you want to. But for now…” Both brows rose in unison as he gave Arie a pointed look. “And you know why I want one of us with him at all times. Especially after tonight. Naythin asked me what might be out there watching us tonight.” He shook his head as he frowned grimly. 

Reluctantly, Arie held Nate out to Dean so he could get him settled in the carrier. “I fed him and changed him so don’t bounce him around too much. He throws up and you’re cleaning it.” Using her hands on the arm of the chair, Arie braced herself so she could sit back in the chair. “It’s been quiet and there haven’t been any sightings of anything weird. I made up some hex bags to use around the salt circle. They’ll shield the area from the usual suspects that would be attracted...even other witches.” 

Once Dean had Nate settled into the carrier he turned his attention to Arie and what she was saying. He couldn’t help the adoring smile that curved his lips or the pride that filled his heart. “Have I told you lately how awesome you are?” He inquired and leaned in, pressing a semi-chaste and slightly lingering kiss on Arie’s lips. 

Arie moaned softly against Dean’s lips. Raising a hand, she covered Nate’s eyes. “Hide your eyes kid.” She leaned in closer to Dean and returned his kiss. Her tongue tracing lightly over his lips. “Now how awesome am I?” 

A low rumbling growled groan broke from Dean’s throat and he lingered extra long before pulling away reluctantly. “Damn awesome,” he murmured. “Of course, yer not ever gonna get to have me _show_ you just how awesome you are if you keep doin’ more than yer supposed to be.” He gave Arie a pointed look. “Keep it up and I might as well become a monk.” 

“Yes, Father Winchester.” Arie leaned in and quickly kissed Dean on the lips before sitting back in the chair, folding her arms over her chest and putting on her best pout. 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And people say _I’m_ incorrigible.” 

Arie looked up at Nate for a minute before sighing softly. “You really think _something_ or _someone_ is going to show up tonight?” 

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “I dunno. But do you wanna be unprepared if it does? I think I’d rather prepare for the worst and be glad we never had to worry.” 

“I know.” Arie looked over at the couch and shook her head. “Probably going to burn that robe after tonight.” 

Dean looked over his shoulder and back at Arie with a quirked brow. “Yeah, nothin’ says _used_ like blood splatter.” 

“It’s not so much that. It’s just...I don’t want it anywhere near the pack or Nate. I swore I’d never do this type of magick. It’s not who I am.” Arie looked down at her hands and picked at the polish on her nails. 

“I know,” Dean murmured, “But yer doin’ it for all the right reasons, that’s gotta count for something right?” He heaved a sigh. “Only other witch I know of, since I killed the others,” he smiled somewhat sheepishly, “is Crowley’s mom, but I’ve never even met her. Plus there’s the whole, my son’s a demon thing. Not real sure she’d be the kinda chick that’d be voted Mother of the Year, let alone a trustworthy witch.” 

Arie looked up at Dean without raising her head, both eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind her hair. “Crowley has a mother?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “We all gotta come from somewhere. All he ever said about her was that she was a bitch who dabbled in the black arts.” 

“Great! No thanks. It’s bad enough it has to be done here. Letting a witch like that here? Not happening.” Arie shook her head. “No. I’ll make peace with Hekate afterwards.” 

“Good. I’m actually glad to hear it. You doing this, I trust. Some fly by night witch, who actually gave birth to Crowley, not on yer life.” He shook his head. “I hate that you have to do this, Ar...but there was nothing else out there. Bobby and I looked.” 

“I know.” Arie reached up for Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently. Standing up, she walked away from the desk and stood in front of the couch looking down at the robe. “So...did Darren say anything about Ty?” 

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “Ty’s sleeping. He’s still hungover from yesterday...last night...and likely the night before that. The kid was a mess, Ar. Darren feels bad about what Ty said about you, but he wanted me, and you, to know that Ty didn’t mean any of it. I told him I knew that, and not to worry about it, that you knew too.” 

“He’s scared. I know he didn’t mean any of it. If he did, Tira would kick his ass.” Arie chuckled and walked over to the French doors and looked outside. Wrapping her arms carefully over her stomach. “I know this is going to sound terrible but, I just want to go home.” 

Dean walked up behind Arie and wrapped his arms around her as best as he could with Nate in the way. “I know, baby. The house is nearly finished. They’re just doing the final things to it and then, once this is behind us, we can go home.” 

Arie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around her two men. Kissing Nate on the top of his head, Arie leaned to the side so she could lay her head on Dean’s chest. “I just don’t want to be here anymore...at the pack house. I know it’ll never happen but...I just want to be a Mom. Nothing more.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “Why can’t it happen? You’ve been telling me how things run and how to do things for the pack in your absence since we found out about Nate. If you really want to just be Nate’s mom, do it. I can deal with this.” He chuckled softly. “It’ll be like goin’ from one pain in the ass little brother to a houseful, and then some.” 

Looking up at Dean, Arie pulled back a little. “You’d do that? I mean I know I said that I quit...before but I was pissed and...It’s not easy...runnin’ the pack.” 

Dean nodded. “I know it’s not easy. Believe me, there for a while, I’ll probably be askin’ your advice on how to do a lotta things. But eventually, I’ll know what I’m doing and I’ll be able to take care of whatever needs to be done on my own, and you can just...forget about anything besides being a Mom…and a wife,” He added the last bit with a smile. 

“I can do some stuff from home but now, with Nate...he makes it easier to walk away.” Arie leaned against Dean and hugged him to her. One thing she never thought she’d do was walk away from being an active part of running the pack. Her priorities were different now. Before she only had to worry about herself but now, she had two people who needed her more. 

“I was thinkin’ that maybe I could put in regular hours, like a job. Of course there’s always the emergency that could change that but…” he shrugged a shoulder. “I think I could do this. It would keep me busy.” He glanced down at Arie and Nate and grimaced. “Not that you two don’t, but I mean...ya know...like a gig. It’s just that I don’t kill the snarling wolves on this job.” He chuckled. 

“What, like bankers hours? No such thing with some of the idiots in the pack. It would be easier since we’d be living at the farm though. It was impossible to get any free time when I was staying at the pack house most of the time.” Arie sighed and let her arm slid down a little on Dean’s back so she could slip a couple fingers into the pocket of his jeans. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I could make Naythin and Hawk my assistants. Unless Chicken Little was yelling that the sky was falling, once I was home for the night, it would be up to them to take care of things. And having two of them, and both totally different personalities, if one of them disagreed with the other strongly enough, they could always call me...or us.” He added the _us_ because he didn’t want Arie to feel like he was pushing her out.

“Those two don’t have the patience to deal with the everyday running of the pack. Safety and security issues? Sure, but not anything else.” The muffled beating of Dean’s heart in her ear had calmed her to the point that if they had been laying down, or even sitting, Arie could have easily fallen asleep. 

“Well, we can figure that out later if you want, who to leave to keep Romper Room tidy when I’m not here. I know this _cure_ is really…. _tough_ on you, and it hasn’t even started. There’s really no need to add more stress with something we can figure out later. I may have to just be _”on call”_ for the first few weeks, until all the hellions settle down into a normal day to day grind.” 

Arie opened her eyes and pulled away from Dean and walked over to the desk. “That’s fine. Being on call or whatever needs to be done.” That calm and relaxed feeling was ripped away at the mention of what had to be done in just a few hours. 

Dean turned with Arie, his forehead creased and his brow furrowed with confusion as his head tipped slightly to one side, he looked a lot more like Castiel in that moment then Dean would have ever admitted to. “Ar? What’s wrong? Did I say something…? Is it the pack? I don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want, I just…” 

Arie turned around and leaned back against the desk. “No. You didn’t say anything wrong. I want...out, I do, but I wish the three us could be out...away from the pack but that’s not likely to happen unless there’s a new Alpha and who in their right mind wants to take this on.” She raised her hands up over her head and let them fall back to her sides. “If anything happens to both of us, Nate is in line to be Alpha. I want it to be his choice not forced on him.” 

Dean shrugged. “We’ll see what he wants to do. No one is going to dictate to me what my son can or can’t do. So if he doesn’t want to be Alpha, he can elect someone. If it’s good enough for the White House it’s good enough for this house.” 

“No one in the White House bites back...at least I don’t think there is. People in the pack can be pretty pushy. Nate’s the first...heir the pack’s ever had. He’s a big deal.” Arie leaned her hands on the desk and crossed her feet at the ankles. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. “You and Naythin.” He sighed, but his wide grin remained. “He was asking me the other day about what if Nate wants to become a hunter.” 

Arie looked at Nate for a minute before looking up at Dean and frowning. “I wouldn’t be okay with that.” 

“Oh I see, it’s okay when the hunter’s me. But when it’s our son it’s suddenly a terrible thing?” Dean huffed.

“I never said it was terrible. Don’t put words in my mouth, Dean. You gonna stand there and tell me you’d be just fine with Nate wanting to be a hunter? KNOWING how it is?” Arie let go of the desk and leaned forward, pointing at Nate. 

The wind quickly went out of Dean’s sails. “Honestly? I’d be proud and pissed at the same time. But, I doubt he would want to be anyway. Like I told Naythin, every hunter has a back story. What’s his? That he was brought up in a loving home with great parents and an extended family who sometimes howls at the moon but otherwise they’re a great bunch of people? Not really a hunter’s story. Naythin on the other hand…”

“A hunter who’s a born Lycan and whose father just so happens to be Dean Winchester. Yeah, I don’t see that ending well for our son. Naythin wouldn’t make it as a hunter...not full time. As much of a hard ass as he is he doesn’t have the right instincts. I doubt he ever will.” Arie shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Dean shook his head. “Naythin’s a lot like Sam. Hell, maybe that’s what drew me to him. But he...he’s a quick learner. And he doesn’t mind the research and the hard work, but when it comes down to it. Yeah, Naythin’s not a killer. Not really.” 

“Given the right motivation? Naythin is one scary SOB. I’ve seen it. It’s like…” Arie stood up and started pacing the office. “There’s a switch and you can almost see it when it flips. He goes from that really immature goof to...something entirely different.” 

Dean shook his head. “He’s still not a killer. Yeah, I know he’ll kick anyone’s ass to help his pack. He’ll even torture someone...if you can call it that, to get information out of them. But...he couldn’t point a gun to a chick’s head and, while she’s crying and begging you not to shoot her, blow her brains out just because she accidentally got involved with the wrong people and became a monster...and she doesn’t even know it. I have.” 

Arie stopped moving and slowly turned so she was facing Dean. Her eyes widened and quickly returned to normal. “No, I uhh...I couldn’t see Naythin doing that. If he had to, to protect someone but...no…” Wow, way to trip over your words. Smooth, real smooth. 

Dean didn’t say anything more about Naythin but he did give a slight, nearly unperceivable nod. “Yeah well, it’s not somethin’ I’m proud of, but it was the job. And it had to be done. Whether she knew it or not she was killing people.” 

Arie cleared her throat to find her voice again. “If she was hurting people then that’s different.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that she begged me...that she thought _I_ was the monster.” Dean huffed, his brows lifting in unison briefly. “Eh, I dunno, maybe I was. Sam seemed to think so. He wouldn’t talk to me for two weeks straight.” 

Arie slowly walked over to Dean and stood next to him. She reached up with her hand and gently cupped the side of Dean’s face. “No offense but your brother didn’t know you very well if he thought that.” She rubbed her thumb slowly back and forth across his cheek. “You’re no more a monster then Nate is. Not then, not now...not ever.” Arie hated when Dean called himself a monster. Even more then when he blamed himself for someone getting hurt or dying. 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured, nearly too low for anyone to hear. He turned his head and kissed the palm of Arie’s hand and leaned his head against that same hand briefly before stepping back. “I should prob’ly make sure everything’s good in the security office. I told Naythin that once we go out there, I wanted all the camera to the area turned off. Like you said, no one needs to see this, it isn’t exactly gonna be pretty.” 

Arie slowly closed her fingers against the palm of her hand and brought it to her chest. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Closing the gap between them, Arie leaned down and kissed Nate on the top of his head. “Keep an eye on yer old man, kid.” She stepped back and pointed toward the coffee table. “I’m gonna go over the potion...salve...whatever again. Make sure I’ve got it down.” 

Dean nodded and before Arie could escape, leaned in to press a tender kiss against her lips. “Love you. See ya in a bit.” He winked before turning to the door and opening it. He glanced back at Arie as he walked out, concern evident in his eyes. He hated that this stupid cure called for the kind of magick that Arie normally didn’t do. He just hoped like hell that her doing so didn’t awaken anything out there. He walked the short distance to the security office and punched in his code. Pulling open the door, he walked inside and let the door close on its own behind him. He wrapped an arm around Nate as he started to squirm and bounced him lightly against his chest. “So how we doin’?” 

Naythin looked up from his meal and chewed on the mouthful of potato chips. Swallowing, he shrugged, picked up his bottle of water, twisted off the cap and took a long pull. Setting the bottle next to his plate, he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Alright I guess. Everything is quiet going out roughly fifteen miles from the mansion. The other areas aren’t reporting anything out of the ordinary. I contacted the local coven just out of curiosity and they haven’t noticed anything weird either.” He picked out a potato chip from the small bag and popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly. 

Dean nodded. “That’s good,” he mumbled distractedly as he eyed the monitors. Satisfied he turned his attention to Naythin. “Well like I told Arie, better safe than sorry. Besides, there are more reasons this is makin’ me itchy than the obvious. Arie’s gonna be dippin’ into an area of magick she normally doesn’t go, and there are a lotta things out there that would take interest in that alone.” 

Tossing the empty chip bag in the trash, Naythin wiped his hands on his jeans before sitting up. “The local coven isn’t anything to worry about. They’re just like Arie...Hedge witches. They’re the only group in the territory. There used to be more but uhh....they moved out a while ago.” 

“Other witches aren’t what I’m worried about,” Dean muttered, his attention back on the monitors. “Besides, I’ve killed enough of them to not really be concerned anyway.”

“The vampires are gone so they’re not a concern anymore. I’d still like to get eyes on the roof, though.” Naythin pushed the empty plate away from his keyboard as he pulled up the camera’s covering the back field and systematically turned them off one at a time. “I’ll leave the motion sensors on.” 

“ _That nest_ is gone,” Dean corrected. “Don’t get cocky, that’ll just get ya killed.” He nodded to Naythin’s desire to have someone on the roof. “You go up there. I can get Hawk to sit on Darren and Bobby here to baby-sit Nate.” 

Naythin nodded and looked over at Nate. “That works. Sure Bobby can handle him?” 

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug. “I figure if he can change Sam’s toxic waste dumps, he can change Nate’s. Besides, he’s the best line of defense out there.” 

“Do ya know how long it’s going to take Ty’s skin to grow back? We can’t leave him out in the field like that. He’ll have to go to the clinic or...somewhere.” Kicking his feet up on the desk, Naythin pushed his chair back and straightened his legs. 

“It’s suppose to be immediate,” Dean responded, “It’s why it calls for the blood of a healer. I figure between my blood and Cas’s angel blood it shouldn’t be too long at all. It has to, we can’t let Cas release his hold on Ty’s wolf or let the kid wake up before his skin’s back...or at least most of it.” 

Naythin dropped a hand over his stomach and tried to keep his lunch down. “Great. I mean that’s great that it’ll come back so fast. Not going to be an easy thing to go through. I just hope Cas can keep Ty under wraps long enough.” 

Dean’s eyes went to Naythin and he gave a curt nod, a muscle twitching in his jaw and he clenched his teeth. “You ‘n me both, last thing we need around here’s a inside out wolf.” 

“Thanks for that visual. No, really.” Naythin rolled his eyes and checked the monitors as if he were expecting something to jump out of every dark corner. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “It’s all part’a the job,” he drawled. It wasn’t until that minute that he realized how unfazed he was by all of this. Sure he was concerned, and on guard, and tense, but there wasn’t a fearful or grossed out bone in his body. Maybe he’d been a hunter way too long. 

“And that is why you can shove _your_ job up your ass. I’ll take this any day, and if I ever bitch about it? Feel free to beat my ass into submission.” Naythin leaned forward and stared at the monitor that covered the front gate. “What the hell is he doin’?” Picking up a radio, he turned it on and brought it to his lips. “Jack...just what the hell is your partner in arms doing? If that fucker is sleeping he can join Vaughn in Wyoming.” 

Dean glared at the monitor. “Bunch’a frickin’ armatures,” he grumbled under his breath, giving his head a disgusted shake. “Tell him if he’s that tired he can go to bed, and then have the next week off, without pay.” He pulled his cell from his pocket and scrolled through his contact list until he came to Bobby’s name and pressed it before lifting the cell to his ear. 

Naythin watched as Jack jogged across the driveway and kicked Jacob in the leg. When he stood up, Jack turned toward the camera and pointed at it. Jacob stood up and waved sheepishly at the camera giving it a thumbs up and walking back to the gate with Jack. “He does that again, he’s got a week off with no pay per Dean. Make sure you tell him.” He watched Jack turn to the camera and nod before setting the radio back down on the desk. 

Bobby pulled out of the gas station just as his cell started going off on the seat next to him. Fumbling for it as he turned the corner, he hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. “Singer.” 

“Hey, Bobby, it’s me, Dean. I uh, got a favor to ask… You remember the cure we found for Ty? Well, we’re doin’ it, tonight. You uh, think maybe you could baby-sit yer grandson during it? I don’t need to tell you what could happen and I just...I’d feel better knowin’ that yer the one lookin’ out for my son.” 

Bobby took his foot off the gas pedal and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Putting it in park, he leaned back in the seat and ran a hand over his face. “You’re really gonna do it? That kid agreed to it?” 

Dean nodded and glanced at the chair behind him before plopping down heavily into it, though he was careful not to jostle Nate. “Yeah, we are. And yeah, he did...after gettin’ hammered as hell, not that I blame him.” 

“How’d ya manage to convince yer wife to do it. This isn’t her usual thing, Dean. It’s gonna take a heavy toll on her. Ya know that right?” Bobby pulled his cap off his head and dropped it on the seat next to him. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed at the mention of this thing takin’ a lot out of Arie. He drew in a fortifying breath and opened his eyes. “No, I didn’t think about that,” he admitted softly. “As for talkin’ her into it...there wasn’t a lot of persuading, other than the use of my blood. Cas is gonna donate some of his so it won’t take such a toll on me. And we’re packin’ silver rounds, just in case…” 

Bobby stared out the windshield of his Chevelle and sighed heavily. “What time ya doin’ this?”

“Just after sundown. If you need us to wait an hour or two so you can be here, we’ll do it. I just...like I said...there’s no one better than you to watch over Nate,” Dean murmured. 

“Yeah, well...lucky for you I’m about an hour north of Lincoln. Was gonna look at some parts for the car crusher.” Putting his cap back on his head, he checked his mirrors and pulled back out into traffic. “I can be there in two hours...give’er take some with traffic.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh of relief and the corners of his lips quirked upward slightly. “Thanks, Bobby. I owe ya one.” 

Bobby huffed and grinned into the phone. “I’ll put it on yer tab.” Ending the call, he dropped the phone on the seat next to him and pressed down a little harder on the gas. 

Dean chuckled softly and pulled the cell from his ear, ending the call on his end before pocketing it again. “Well, Bobby’s on his way. I’ll let you take care’a tellin’ Hawk who he’s babysitting.” he pulled to his feet and put a hand on Naythin’s shoulder. “Make sure you’ve got a clip of silver up there, just in case this turns out to be a colossal bad idea. And I’ll loan ya my sawed off shotgun, loaded with rock salt pellets.” He gave Naythin’s shoulder a squeeze and headed for the door. 

“I’ve got a clip of silver rounds for my sniper rifle.” Naythin nodded as Dean headed out of the office. He really hoped he wasn’t going to have to shoot Ty in the head. They’d lose Ty and Darren would have to be put on suicide watch. Awesome. 

Dean walked out of the security office and headed for Arie’s. He knocked on the door, even as he opened it and stuck his head in. “Bobby’s on his way here. He’s gonna baby-sit Nate while we… _hopefully_ cure Ty. Naythin’s gonna be on the roof, loaded down. Silver, Rock salt, you name it. I think I’ll just dump the Impala’s trunk in his lap.” He flashed a smile that he wasn’t really sure he felt. The closer they got to the last hour of D-day the less certain he was as to whether or not this was such a good idea. _Too late now._. 

He slipped through the door and stood with his back to it. “Bobby said something I hadn’t really thought about before. This… _cure_ is gonna take a helluva lot outta you. Are you sure you can do it?” He quirked a single brow. “And no, that wasn’t me questioning your abilities, not like that. I’m just worried, yer already in pain; what’s this dabble into the black arts gonna do to you?” 

Arie was bent over the top of her desk. Her weight resting on the palms of her hands as she stared down at the pile of colored strips of paper in a large black bowl. She’d ripped up different colored post it notes to represent the different herbs needed and went through the order they needed to be added at least five times before she was sure she had it down pat. The more she went over it in her head and out loud the sicker to her stomach she got. She wasn’t sure if it was the stress of what they were going to do in a few hours or if it was some sort of blowback from the potion itself. 

Arie barely looked up when Dean came into the office. When he asked her if she could do it, her head snapped up and she glared at him. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m going to do this again and once it’s done everything that I’ve had to use will be destroyed and buried.” 

Salt, burned and buried, no one knew the routine better than he did. He nodded to her response. “Okay. Bobby’ll be here in a couple hours. That oughtta put us close to when you’d wanted to start things.” His voice was soft and he tried not to impose by hanging around while she was trying to get things in straight in her head. “Alright, I’ll just go grab Naythin the stuff from the car.” He turned and pulled the door open, pulling it closed behind him on his way out. He headed for the garage and the Impala parked inside it. 

Arie sat down heavily in the chair behind her and regretted it the second she did. “Damn it!” Leaning back, she tried to relax by closing her eyes and keeping her breathing slow and even. She hadn’t meant to snap at Dean and hated the fact that he left so quickly. He was right when he said it was going to take a toll on her. Any _white _witch that even does one black potion or ritual no matter how small will always be marked. There was no way she was going to tell Dean about it. Knowing him, he’d stop the whole thing and that wouldn’t do anyone any good.__

__Once the pain subsided, she stood back up and went over the whole thing all over again… from start to finish. The only part she refused to “pretend” to do was cutting Dean’s throat. That was going to be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do in her entire life. It didn’t matter how fast he could heal or how small the amount of blood he had to “donate”. It was the act alone that she’d never be able to get over._ _

__Walking over to the Impala he nudged Nate gently, only to get very little to no response at all as the baby slept curled up against the warmth of Dean’s body. He frowned briefly before smiling wide. “Yeah okay, I can show her to ya another time.” He walked around to the trunk and popped it open. He used one of the sawed off shotguns to hold up the false bottom and began digging out the things that Naythin might need. At first he gathered it into his arms, keeping everything as far away from Nate as possible of course, but it wasn’t long before he ran out of room to carry what he’d collected without burying Nate beneath it all, and he wasn’t even close to done. He turned this way and that, looking for something he could load all the items in. Spotting a wheeled table he grinned wide and hurried over to it. He let everything in his arms fall onto the table’s surface, stopping a few items from impacting too hard against the surface. He rolled it back over to the trunk and continued to load items onto the table. Finally, he pulled the cart back and reached for the trunk lid, slamming it closed, and then quickly shushing Nate as he started to fuss from being awoken by the loud bang. “It’s okay, buddy, I gotcha. It’s okay. I’m sorry,” he comforted. He looked up at the camera and motioned for whoever might be watching to come give him a hand._ _

__Will was finishing the diagnostics on the computer system when he noticed Dean in the garage. Tossing a pen at Naythin’s head, he pointed to the monitor. “You better give him a hand.”_ _

__Naythin looked up from his paperwork and smirked. “Yeah. He hasn’t mastered the art of carrying a kid and three hundred other things in your hand at the same time.” Getting to his feet, he pushed the chair he’d been sitting on back under the desk and headed for the garage. “Keep an eye on the walls near the big field. Motion sensors are on but ya never know.” Leaving the office, Naythin walked quickly to the garage and closed the door behind him. His eyebrows raised as he saw the pile of stuff on the wheeled cart. “You’re kidding right?”_ _

__Dean quirked a single brow at Naythin. “About what?” He turned his attention back to the cart. “I didn’t want you to be scramblin’ later. It’s just a few things...in case. Enough different things to take out whatever could possibly pop up.” He shrugged a shoulder and looked back up at Naythin._ _

__Naythin leaned against the wall near the door and shook his head. “I’ve got the sniper rifle loaded with silver rounds. If I have to run down through the house none of that is going to help because you’re all gonna be dead by the time I get there.”_ _

__Dean quirked a brow once more. “Uh no, this is goin’ up to the roof with you. And as for bein’ dead, speak for yerself. I’m not goin’ out there unarmed.”_ _

__“Alright. I’ll get a few of the guys to haul it all up there.” Naythin ran a hand over his mouth and scratched at the underside of his chin. “That’s a whole lot of shit.”_ _

__“Yeah well, I’ve hunted a whole lotta shit,” Dean responded before he dropped his eyes to the pile. “Some of this is for yer safety too. The goofer dust, the anti-possession charms, the hex bags...they won’t do dick for us, but you’ll be able to save yer own ass and maybe get us some help.” He shrugged, and one corner of his lips quirked upward slightly. “If you’ve read the book I made, you’ll know what it’s all for…” He slowly lifted his gaze back to Naythin’s, his grin growing wider._ _

__Naythin looked down at Nate to make sure the kid wasn’t looking his way as he gave Dean the finger. “I know what it’s for. I’ve still got the anti-possession charm from when that demon bitch came around.” He leaned forward and picked up a small bag and bounced it in his hand. “You honestly think hellhounds are gonna try for round two?”_ _

__Dean’s brows rose. “You wanna be unarmed when you find out?” He looked down at the pile and quickly snatched the angel sword out of it and laid it back on the trunk of the Impala, the smell of his burnt flesh was hard to mistake. “I uh, that’s probably best kept with me.”_ _

__Naythin eyed the sword like it was going to jump up and eat him. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Walking to one of the tool boxes, he pulled out a large cloth and walked over to Dean. “Wrap it in this. Last thing you need is for Arie to get a whiff of that.” He pointed to Dean’s hand and slowly backed away, stopping when he was next to the cart. “And as far as those mutts are concerned? I’ve had it up to here with ‘em.” He tapped his chin for emphasis._ _

__Dean was busy popping the trunk when Naythin handed him the rag. He nodded and wrapped the hilt of the sword with it before picking it up to place it back beneath the false bottom of the trunk. He glanced back at Naythin and nodded sagely. “I’m right there with ya, trust me. Imagine havin’ one tear ya to shreds. I don’t think _anyone_ ’s as sick of them as I am.” He closed the trunk once he had the sword packed away and tossed the cloth in Naythin’s direction. “Not even gonna ask me, huh?” He chuckled. “Because no, I didn’t get that sword from Cas.” _ _

__Naythin caught the cloth in one hand and set it on the pile next to him. “Knowing you, it’s from some idiot angel. What did you call them? Dicks?”_ _

__Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, most of them are dicks. But no, I got this one from a chick named Anna...who later we found out was an angel...or use to be...and then she became one again...It’s a whole weird...yeah…”_ _

__“Anna...wait. Is that the one you _almost_ had sex with?” Naythin leaned on the cart and waggled his eyebrows at Dean. _ _

__Dean grinned and nodded. “That’s the one.”_ _

__“So instead of her giving you her angelic virginity she gave you a solid silver angel sword.” Naythin shook his head and cringed. “Not a fair trade if ya ask me.”_ _

__“She wasn’t an angel then. She’d fallen and become human. But yeah, it was supposed to be her last night on Earth and she wanted…” He heaved a sigh and shrugged. “Instead she got frustrated and I...spent extra time in the shower.” He cleared his throat. “But nah, she didn’t give it to me. I grabbed it.”_ _

__“So you stole it from her? Bad karma I think.”_ _

__Dean gave his head a slow shake and shrugged. “Yeah well, she’s dead now anyway.”_ _

__Naythin sobered instantly. “Oh, uhhh...open mouth insert foot. Sorry, man. I didn’t know.”_ _

__“It’s alright. She uh, she went all Glenn Close and tried to kill mine and Sam’s parents so that Sam would never be born. She had it in her head that if she could stop Sam from ever being born it would somehow stop the Apocalypse from happening.”_ _

__“She obviously didn’t succeed. I mean, you’re still here so…” If he could, Naythin would have kicked his own ass._ _

__Dean nodded. “Yeah, she didn’t. Cas sent me and Sam back in time so we could stop her. Sammy ended up dead...and Michael, the archangel, he killed Anna after she killed Sam...and then after reaming my ass, he brought Sam back.”_ _

__Naythin’s eyebrows popped up into his forehead and he stared at Dean blinking slowly. “Ya know. If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I’d say you were the perfect candidate for a padded cell because that is just nuts.”_ _

__Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah that’s kinda what they thought when Sam and I checked ourselves into the psych ward so we could work a job. If it wasn’t for the fact that we knew how to get the hell outta there once the monster was dead, I doubt they would have ever let us out.”_ _

__“Freud would have a field day with you...us. Could you imagine the look on some psych doctor’s face if one of us shifted in front of ‘em?” Naythin laughed and shook his head. “That would almost be worth the price of admission.”_ _

__Dean nodded sagely. “It’d be about like tellin’ an FBI agent that there were demons outside trying to get us. Lemme tell ya, that didn’t go over too well...at least not at first.” He shrugged slightly. “But there are some things that just can’t be explained away.”_ _

__“Yeah. Ignorance is bliss.” Naythin looked around and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “I’d give just about anything to not know about any of this.”_ _

__Dean’s face completely sobered and he dropped his chin to his chest as he nodded. “I wish you didn’t know about it either,” he murmured as he slowly lifted his head to look Naythin in the eye. He heaved a sigh and shook his head as he looked away. “I use to tell Sam that too. That he could of had a normal life. Went to college, and stayed there. Been some geeky ass Lawyer like he wanted, with 2.5 kids and the house with the picket fence. But my wishin’ didn’t get him anywhere either,” he looked back at Naythin, “Sorry.”_ _

__“Now? Looking back...my daughter sayin’ she saw something in her closet, heard tapping on her bedroom window. Her bedroom was on the second floor of the house. Ash and me, we’d tell her it was a bad dream and monsters aren’t real, well didn’t I suck as a father because apparently they are real.” Naythin shook himself and walked in a tight circle around the cart letting his fingers drag along the contents. “Sorry? For what?”_ _

__“I’m sorry because no matter how hard I wish that, for anyone, it just never comes true,” Dean explained. He shook his head to Naythin saying he sucked as a father. “No, you were just a normal Dad, a normal person. It’s not yer fault. It’s not like this shit’s part of parenting class.” He snorted softly. “My brother told our Dad that he was afraid of the thing in his closet, and our Dad gave him a .45,” he chuckled._ _

__“Normal gets you dead. As much as I...sometimes hate what I am...now?” Naythin shook his head and looked down at the cart. “I don’t think I could do normal knowing what I know now. Cas would have to do one of those brain washes...still wouldn’t change _what_ I am though.” Raising his head, he looked over at Dean and smirked. “Yeah? Well that’s because he knew there could be something in there.” _ _

__Dean gave a nod. “Hell yeah there was somethin’ in there. The thing under the bed, that’s real too.” He shrugged a shoulder and studied Naythin for a long moment before speaking. “If you could do it over again, if you could have _chosen_ to be turned, would you’ve?” _ _

__Naythin rolled a shotgun shell loaded with rock salt back and forth on the cart. He thought about Dean’s question for a bit before answering. “If it would have brought my girls back...in a heartbeat.”_ _

__Dean shook his head. “I didn’t ask you about them, I asked you about _you_.” _ _

__Picking up the shotgun shell, Naythin rolled it on his palm before closing his fingers around it and slowly squeezing until he crushed it. Opening his hand, he turned it on it’s side and watched the salt and ruined shell fall onto the cart. “No.”_ _

__Dean lowered his gaze to the items on the cart as he nodded his understanding. “Not exactly the life you dreamed of as a little kid,” he mused. He lifted a hand and cupped the back of Nate’s head protectively despite the way the carrier did that for him._ _

__“No. It’s not.” Naythin brushed off the salt from his palm and looked over at Nate. “It was...for a little while anyway.” Looking back down at the cart, he started loading up his arm. “I better get this stuff up to the roof.”_ _

__Dean nodded and shook off the memories of childhood and Sammy and what they’d each dreamt of when they were young. “Yeah, good idea. Arie’s probably gettin’ close to bein’ ready, and Bobby…” He lifted his wrist and looked down at his watch. “Shit, he’s probably here or close to it.”_ _

__Looking at what he had loaded on his arm and what was still left on the cart, Naythin reached for his radio on his belt and turned it on. “Jacob. Get yer ass to the garage. I need a strong back and a weak mind.” Returning the radio to his belt, Naythin walked over to the overhead door and hit the button to raise it. “Tell Bobby I said Hi and ask him if he’s got any parts we can use for some of the older vehicles?” Naythin was getting really good at shutting his emotions off when it came to his family._ _

__Dean nodded. “I’ll be sure an’ ask him.” He headed for the door leading into the mansion and asked the staff, once he reached the main floor, if anyone had seen Bobby yet. When the answer seemed unanimous that no one had he blew out a breath of relief and headed for Arie’s office. He didn’t bother to knock, just pried the door open a little where he could peer inside to check on her. Before she had the chance to say his name, if she’d seen him peeking in on her at all, he pulled back and silently closed the door._ _

__Bobby slowly pulled his car into the main drive of the mansion and pulled up to the gate. As he waited for someone to open the gate, he looked around and shook his head. “Lucian ole boy. You’d never recognize the place if you could see it now.”_ _

__“Can I help you?”_ _

__Bobby looked up at the guy standing on the other side of the gate and smiled. “Yeah. You can open the damn gate so I can drive in. What are ya, new?”_ _

__Jack stared at the old man behind the wheel and glanced back at the house. “I need to see some ID.” Was he new? Bite me old man._ _

__“ID? Are you kiddin’ me, son? I haven’t been asked to prove who I am in...Look. Get on that radio of yers and get Dean out here. Better yet...I’ll save ya the trouble.” Bobby reached for his cell, found Dean’s number and hit the call button._ _

__Turning away from Arie’s office, Dean heard the unmistakable guitar riffs of his cell going off in his pocket. He reached for his phone and answered it without bothering to look at the screen to see who it was. “Yeah, this is Dean.”_ _

__“Who the hell ya got workin’ for ya? Morons? Askin’ me for my ID. Do I look like I’m under 21? Tell this gate jockey to open the damn thing!” Bobby stared at the guard the whole time he was yellin’ into his phone. That’s right, kid. I got pull._ _

__“Shit,” Dean swore. “Hold on.” He tapped his ear bud. “Jack, is that you? Let Bobby pass. He’s fine. I know you were being cautious and that’s good. But seriously, askin’ for ID? We’re not a bar, and I highly doubt some damn monster’s gonna be packin’ identification!”_ _

__Bobby ended the call as the gate slowly swung open. As soon as it was wide enough for his car to fit, he stomped on the gas and sent gravel flying. He pulled up to the front of the mansion and parked next to a black Range Rover. Grabbing his duffel bag from the front seat, he slammed the door closed and walked to the front door. Turning the doorknob, he pushed the door open and walked into the main foyer._ _

__Once Dean was certain that Bobby was being allowed inside and he was finished placating the child guarding the front gate, he tapped his ear bud twice and headed for the front door. When Bobby walked into the house, even before Dean had reached the door, Dean smiled wide as he crossed the distance between himself and Bobby._ _

__Dropping his duffel bag near the door, Bobby turned to the sound of footsteps and gawked at Dean. “What the hell do ya have that kid in?”_ _

__Dean glanced down at Nate and looked back up at Bobby. “It’s a child carrier. Let’s me have my hands free.”_ _

__“Uh huh.” Bobby held his arms out away from his sides. “These are child carriers. I don’t know what the hell...that thing is.” He walked next to Dean and held his hands out. “Gimme that kid before you spoil ‘im.”_ _

__Dean bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t smile humorously at Bobby, or roll his eyes. And definitely so he wouldn’t actually _say_ the words, _What, so you can spoil him?_ He unfastened one part of the carrier so Bobby could easily pull Nate free and into his arms. Once Nate was safely in Bobby’s hands, Dean unfastened the rest of the contraption and carried it in one hand as he walked beside Bobby, making their way further into the house. _ _

__“C’mere ya little idjit.” Bobby got Nate settled in his arms as he walked with Dean. Looking down at the baby, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll pay ya if you promise _not_ to spit up on me, deal?” When Nate smiled up at him, Bobby grinned back and tucked his wallet back in his pocket. “I used to bribe yer old man, too.” He looked over at Dean and winked. _ _

__Dean smirked at Bobby and glanced down at his son adoringly. Lifting his eyes he blinked a couple times and pointed toward Arie’s office. “Ar’s in there if you wanna see her.”_ _

__“For a minute...just to let ‘er know I’m here. It’s uhhh...gettin’ close.” He tightened his hold on Nate as he tucked the blanket between the baby and his shirt. Bobby reached over to Dean to stop him before he opened the door. “Nothin’s gonna get to this kid so do what you have to and don’t worry ‘bout him, okay?”_ _

__Dean nodded to Bobby’s words, even as he spoke them. “I know that. It’s why I wanted _you_ to be the one that looks after him while we do this. Yer the only one I trust to keep Nate safe.” _ _

__Bobby nodded and blinked several times as he looked down at Nate. “Let’s get the _hi how ya’s_ over with so you can get on with it.” _ _

__Dean smiled wide and tried to hide the extent of his smile from Bobby. He knocked on Arie’s office door with the knuckles of his free hand. “Ar? Bobby’s here.”_ _

__Arie stepped back from the desk when she heard the knock. When she heard Dean’s voice through the door, she walked around the desk, across the room and opened the door. Seeing Bobby holding Nate, Arie smiled and opened the door wider. “Come on in.” Stepping aside to let them inside the office, Arie kept the smile on her face but avoided looking at Dean. She knew he’d see right past it and now wasn’t the time for one of his _talks_. “Thanks for comin’ down on such short notice. We really appreciate it.” _ _

__Dean’s eyes darted between Arie and Bobby and he wondered if the elder hunter could tell Arie was fulla shit as much as he could. He’d seen that face, felt the fear in the room that seemed to seep out of a person’s pores, on just about every hunt he’d been on. He crossed the short distance between himself and Arie and wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded to her words of appreciation. “Bobby’ll keep Nate safe. I can’t think of anyone else he’d be safer with.” He leaned into her but didn’t turn his head to look at her or to press a kiss to the side of her head the way he wanted to. She was fighting to remain calm and he wasn’t going to do anything to shatter that._ _

__“I was outside Lincoln when Dean here called so it wasn’t out of my way or anything.” Bobby looked up from the baby at Dean and glanced over at Arie. You didn’t have to be a Lycan or anything to know that the girl was walking a very thin line and trying not to slip. “So. Where are we campin’ out during all this?”_ _

__Arie leaned into Dean but she didn’t wrap her arm around him. If she did, she was likely going to have a very hard time letting go when it came time to go out back. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded toward Bobby. “The Alpha suite. Nate’s playpen, toys, clothes and everything else are up there. Kristof knows to bring anything you need. He’s the only one cleared to go anywhere near the room until we come back inside.”_ _

__Dean nodded to Arie’s words. “I made sure Kristof has an anti-possession charm.” He glanced at Arie from the corner of his eye. “Uh I can show you to the suite….unless Arie would like to...just to try and think of somethin’ else besides this for a while. She’s been practicing all day,” he explained._ _

__Bobby’s eyes ping ponged back and forth between Arie and Dean before he started for the door. “Show me where this suite is...Dean.” He turned back to Arie and smiled. “Don’t you worry ‘bout this one. I won’t let anything happen to him.” He nodded and turned to open the door hoping Dean would get the hint and be right on his heels._ _

__“No. It’s fine. You probably should show him. You can show him the devil’s traps and everything else you’ve got up there.” Arie looked over at the couch and back at Dean. “I...I need to get ready so…” She hugged herself a little harder but didn’t make any moves to go near the couch or coffee table._ _

__Dean glanced at Bobby and nodded. He followed the elder hunter to and halfway out the door. He turned slightly, looking back over his shoulder at Arie and smiled. “It’s okay. It’ll all work out. Love you.” He winked at her before turning away and walking out the door. He closed it softly behind himself and quickly caught up to Bobby. “There’s somethin’ that worries me. You said this was gonna take a lot out of her...she’s already in a lot of pain, she puts on a show and tries to hide it but I can see right through all that. This isn’t gonna...y’know, make it worse or anything...is it?”_ _

__Bobby made sure Nate was tucked in close to his chest as he started up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and over at Dean. “It’ll drain her energy for sure. This is some pretty potent stuff you’re doin’ here, Dean. It’s gonna affect her more ways than just physical. It’s going to seriously screw with her head. She’s not…” Bobby stopped at the stop of the stairs and leaned against the railing. “This isn’t who Arie is. None of it. You understand me? If I were you? I’d get that Brenna down here when it’s all said and done...regardless of how it turns out for that kid.”_ _

__Dean nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Or send Ar to her. Whatever she needs.” He nodded for Bobby to continue forward and only paused again at the door to the Alpha suite. “What do you think, you think Cas’ll be able to do it? Tether Ty’s wolf _and_ keep the kid under? I mean, I know he’ll try. He’ll give it everything he’s got but…” _ _

__“I’ve seen that angel do some crazy stuff. If he can’t do it, you take care of that kid and let it go.” He turned in front of Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. “I mean it. If this goes south and that kid don’t make it you let it go. You’ve gone above and beyond what anyone else would have done so don’t dwell on it. Understand?” Bobby knew he was talkin’ to a wall but he had to at least try._ _

__Dean nodded and lowered his eyes to the floor. He stepped forward and unlocked the door to the Alpha suite and opened the door wide. He knew that what Bobby was saying was right, for most people. But not for him, he had to save that kid because in doing so maybe it would help to heal that part of his heart that Sam’s swan dive destroyed, maybe the blame he placed on himself would be a little less. He stepped into the room behind Bobby, and he pointed out the different things around the room as he spoke. “Uh, like Arie said, everything you could need is in here. He uh, his bottles Kristof knows to have them ready and bring them to you as soon as you ask. You can just use the house phone over there by the side of the bed. And if you have any questions about anything Hawk’ll be around, he’s sittin’ on Darren, Ty’s buddy. So he’ll be around. Naythin’s gonna be on the roof, but Beth is downstairs and you can usually get her by house phone too. I uh, I guess that’s it.”_ _

__Bobby looked around the room and nodded. He walked over to the playpen and carefully laid Nate down, tucking the small stuffed wolf back into the corner. Standing up, he walked over to Dean, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the door. “You listen to me, Dean Winchester. Don’t even think of doin’ anything stupid out there. I know how that brain of yers works, remember?” He tapped the side of Dean’s head and pointed at his chest with the same hand. “You’ve got a hell of a lot more ridin’ on this then before so don’t screw it up.” Taking a step back, he pulled his cap off and slapped the side of his leg with it. “As far as Arie is concerned...when this is done, she’s gonna need you more then ever so don’t even think of sendin’ her away, understand? Keep Arie close, got me?”_ _

__Dean nodded as Bobby spoke. He knew that he had more on the line here, that fact wasn’t lost on him. But it was also true that despite all that he still had a kind of careless streak. He wouldn’t have been overly thrilled about sending Arie to Brenna so he was perfectly fine with not doing so and instead keeping Arie close. “The house oughtta be ready by the weekend, so that’ll get us away from all this for a while. She wants to just be a Mom now so I told her I’d take over the pack.”_ _

__Bobby slowly raised his hand and placed his cap back on his head tugging the brow down with a firm yank. “What I wouldn’t do to see the look on your Daddy’s face if he could see you now.” Bobby shook his head and grinned. “You’ve got a good head on yer shoulders...when you choose to use it. Just be careful. I don’t want you to end up like Lucian.”_ _

__Dean shook his head. “I know a lot more about hunters than Lucian ever did. I still know how to be a hunter. I really don’t think I’ll ever forget...not any of it. And honestly, there are times when I want to go back in...but I can’t. I have a family...and an extended one. And I’m not human anymore. What would I do if I shifted in the middle of a job? So I know that’s out but...I’ve taught these people a lot. Enough to help themselves, and enough to help me keep anything that wants in, out.”_ _

__“Just make sure you use yer head more than you have in the past. You’ve done good here.” Bobby looked into the bedroom at Nate in the playpen. His eyes scanning the room quickly. He could see small photo’s on either nightstand and even with his lousy eyesight, he could tell they were of Arie and Dean, smiling at the camera. He smiled and looked back at Dean. “I’m proud of ya, Dean.”_ _

__Dean dropped his chin to his chest and he had to blink quite a few times in an effort to push back the tears that immediately filled his eyes with those words. He sniffed and cleared his throat a couple times before he could manage to find his voice and look up at Bobby. “I uh…” he nodded and glanced down again briefly before lifting his eyes again. “Thank...thanks, Bobby.”_ _

__“You stuck with it and made it work...even after.” Blinking back his own tears, Bobby reached for Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. One arm going around Dean’s shoulders. His other hand going to the back of his neck. “Yer brother would be happy for ya.”_ _

__Dean’s arms wrapped around the elder hunter and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the memories of he and Sam, from childhood all the way to the day he jumped into the hole. “I miss him so much,” he confessed and clapped Bobby on the back, slowly pulling from his embrace._ _

__“Me too, son. Me too.” Bobby let Dean pull away and he wiped at his face with the palm of his hand. “Okay. You better get movin’. Sun’s almost down. Don’t worry about yer boy.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and walked back to the bedroom and sat in the chair next to Nate’s playpen._ _

__Dean nodded to Bobby and swiped at his eyes with his hands and cleared his throat again. “Yeah, okay.” He watched Bobby walk back into the bedroom and his lips curved upward at the corners a little lopsidedly. He turned and pulled the door closed behind him as he left the room and headed for the stairs._ _

__Darren and Ty walked out of Ty’s room together and started down the hall. They were side by side with only enough room between them for a breeze to pass through. When Darren saw Dean walking ahead of them, he slowed a little not sure of how Ty would react. He looked over at Ty and back to Dean. “You wanna wait or…?”_ _

__Ty shook his head slowly. His eyes locked on Dean’s back. “No. I’m fine. It’s fine.” Ty was dressed in only a pair of black sweats despite the chill in the late September air, he was barefoot and shirtless. The scars that crisscrossed his upper torso stood out under the lights of the lamps in the hall._ _

__Dean could feel eyes on his back, but he had a feeling as to whom they belonged. He was sure enough in fact that he didn’t look back over his shoulder, all the way to Arie’s office. Only there, with his hand on the knob, did he look back toward Ty and Darren. His eyes found Darren’s and he gave a curt nod in greeting. Ty however didn’t seem to want to make any kind of eye contact, even now. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Arie’s office door and knocked softly. “Ar, it’s me. Just me.”_ _

__After Dean and Bobby left the office. Arie had stared at the black robe on the couch for a good ten minutes before she could bring herself to even go near it. Kicking off her shoes, Arie stripped out of her clothes. She folded them neatly and set them on the chair near her desk. Going back to the couch, she took the thigh holster out from the small overnight bag and put it on making sure the straps were tight enough that it wouldn’t slide down her leg. Once it was secure, she took out the 9mm that had the full clip of silver bullets in it and put in the holster. The weight felt odd at first. It had been a while since she’d worn the holster. With the holster and weapon secure, Arie reluctantly picked up the robe and slipped it on. The fabric was rough against her skin to the point of being uncomfortable. She wouldn’t be wearing any shoes so she could ground herself better during the ritual. Arie was going to need all the help she could muster to get through this; both for Ty and herself._ _

__Walking to her desk, Arie picked up the small paper that Dean had given her with the list of ingredients. Tucking it between her skin and one of the straps of the thigh holster, Arie picked up the large black bowl and brought it back to the coffee table. She kept her hands away from the rim and balanced it on the palm of one hand. The stone felt cold against her palm and almost alien. She had to switch hands twice before making it to the coffee table and setting the bowl down. Rubbing her hands on the robe, Arie flexed her fingers several times. Her whole body felt tight like her skin was stretched too tight over her bones and she didn’t like it at all._ _

__The quiet knock on the door made her jump and she backed away from it. “Yeah! It’s fine. It’s open...the door’s open.”_ _

__Dean turned the knob and slowly pushed the door to Arie’s office open. He stepped inside and closed the door softly behind him. “Everything okay?” He searched her features for the truth. “I thought I’d call Cas in here. He scares the others when he just appears out of nowhere.” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder._ _

__“What? Oh, uhhh yeah. Here’s fine. Just...don’t touch anything, okay?” Arie was regretting not hugging Dean before he and Bobby left earlier. There was no way she was going to let him touch her. Not now...not while she was wearing that robe. After? Yeah, maybe when she’d taken about a dozen showers._ _

__Dean couldn’t help but look around the room as though he would be able to see the wickedness in whatever Arie had done to prepare for this. He returned his eyes to her and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He took a step back and looked toward the ceiling. “Cas! Cas, it’s time to do the cure!”_ _

__“You don’t have to yell, I can hear you just fine,” Castiel muttered as he walked out of a far off corner of the room. His eyes went immediately to Arie and his forehead creased, his head tilting to one side as he looked at her. “You’re in pain,” he murmured matter-of-factly. He looked over to Dean. “Why are you letting her do this while she’s unwell?”_ _

__Dean’s gaze ping ponged between Castiel and Arie before he looked back at the angel and shrugged. “Like she’s gonna let me stop it?”_ _

__Arie didn’t even blink when she heard Cas. That alone freaked her out. Arie pulled back and stepped away from Cas when he mentioned her not feeling well. _No shit_ , she thought. When Dean started talking to Cas about her, Arie stepped forward and waved a hand at them. “Hello! I’m in the room, guys!” She smiled wide for a second and let it fall as she turned and walked to the desk to get her Book of Shadows. She was going to need it incase...well who knew what could or would go wrong but having it with her couldn’t hurt. Was she hurting? Hell, yes she was! Was she going to let it stop her? Nope. If she had to tie her hands to the table in order to do this than that is just what Arie was willing to do. Black magick or not, no other witch was going to step foot near her family. _ _

__Looking out the window, Arie inhaled slowly and let the air out her nose just as slow. She stood straighter, her shoulders pulled back as she reached up to take out the tie that held her hair in a loose ponytail. Arie concentrated on one square of the window and threw up every wall and shield she had. She couldn’t think of Ty, Dean or Cas as anyone she cared about. Her emotions had to be buried or they’d get in her way and that could be disastrous. “You need to go out back.” Her voice was suddenly very calm and even with little to no emotion in it whatsoever._ _

__It had been on the tip of Dean’s tongue to tell Castiel to heal her. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, it had nothing to do with her being a Lycan and everything to do with having had major surgery, but before he could get the words out something about Arie changed. He watched her, his forehead creased curiously and it was only when she repeated the fact that they needed to go outback that he realized what had changed. It took one to know one and he had his own fair share of walls. He nodded and turned his attention to Castiel, giving his head a jerk toward the door. “You heard the lady,” he murmured. He glanced back at Arie and then over to Castiel as he and the angel walked out the door. “When this is over,” Dean began softly, “You can heal her, can’t you?”_ _

__Castiel glanced over at Dean and nodded. “The physical pain, yes. The mental...that’s gonna probably be a little harder.”_ _

___Great._ _ _

__Darren and Ty stood just outside the circle of salt that surrounded the makeshift table in the middle of the field. Darren had his hands in the front pocket of his pants to keep them from shaking. He wasn’t cold despite the fact that he could see his breath every time he exhaled. No, he was just scared to death. He kept glancing at Ty but he didn’t say anything. He just kept staring at the table. “It’s gonna be fine. Cas is gonna knock your ass out and when you wake up you’ll be fine.”_ _

__Ty nodded slowly. His eyes glued to the table no more than ten feet away. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Ty knew he should be freezing considering he was standing outside almost naked but he wasn’t. He actually felt hot. His head snapped to the side as he saw Dean and Cas walking towards them. _Almost time_ , he thought as he watched them get closer and closer. Ty looked past them for Arie and when he didn’t see her, he started to panic. “Where’s Arie? Why isn’t she with them?” _ _

__Dean looked toward Darren and Ty the minute that he and Castiel walked out the backdoor and started across the yard. “You think this...that Ty’ll be okay?” Dean inquired softly._ _

__Castiel looked to the side, at Dean and shrugged somewhat as he nodded. “I think so...it really all depends on Ty. It’s up to his body to heal. Our blood will only aid, his body is what has to actually recognize that fact that he needs to heal. I can only let him linger in a state of half alive and half dead for so long before it gets too dangerous.”_ _

__Dean huffed softly. “Great.”_ _

__His head snapped up and toward the makeshift table that Arie’d had erected when he heard Ty’s panicked voice and his hand smacked lightly against Cas’s arm a second before he hurried over to Ty. “It’s okay, she’s coming. It’s okay Ty,” Dean comforted as he reached him._ _

__Darren reached for Ty but pulled back when he glared at him. “Easy, man. You heard Dean. She’s comin’.”_ _

__Ty’s eyes kept going toward the house. “You’re sure? You sure she’s comin?” He asked repeatedly._ _

__“She’s been doin’ nothin’ but plannin’ for this all day, Ty. I promise, she’s comin’,” Dean responded._ _

__Darren stayed with Ty. Each time Ty moved, Darren mirrored the movement just in case Ty thought of bolting. Looking at Dean, Darren glanced toward the house and back giving him a _She better hurry up_ look. _ _

__Ty started to pace in a small circle near the table, He nodded his head quickly when Dean said Arie was coming. She promised Ty she’d fix him and Arie had never broken a promise to him._ _

__Dean kept glancing back toward the house right along with Ty and Darren. When Arie didn’t appear after a few more moments he looked over at Cas. “Go find her, see if everything’s okay.”_ _

__Castiel glanced past Dean at the two Lycan’s before returning his attention to Dean and nodding. He disappeared in a flutter of wings._ _

__As soon as Arie was alone, she picked up a small bag and took out two pairs of purple surgical gloves. Pulling them over her hands, Arie pulled out a small pair of black leather gloves and pulled them over the latex gloves. She had to be very careful with the herbs she would be handling. Just touching them could make her sick...Lycan or not and if enough got on her skin...well...she’d be dead._ _

__Picking up the bowl and her book, Arie pushed the doors open to the garden outside the office and walked to a small shed along the wall. Opening it, she pulled out a small black box that held the herbs. As she closed the shed, she turned and saw Cas standing near the table. “Why are you here?”_ _

__“Because Dean was worried about you. And your wolf...he’s quite agitated....fearful. He was calling for you,” Castiel answered frankly. “Are you...is everything okay?”_ _

__“Go back and tell them I’m on my way. If Ty see’s me coming he’s going to panic. Tell Dean I’m coming around the other side of the house. It’s dark and Ty won’t see me until I’m at the table. Keep Ty looking at the house. Understand?” Arie ignored his question about her being okay. Of course she wasn’t okay. She was the furthest from okay she’d ever been in her life._ _

__Castiel nodded and disappeared as swiftly as he’d appeared. He walked out of the darkness on the other side of the table a second later. “Dean,” he began making everyone jump, “Arie is on her way.” He turned and faced the scarred Lycan. “She won’t let you down, but she fears that seeing her coming will cause you fear. She says that you should look toward the house.” He made his way out of the darkened area to stand at Dean’s side once more._ _

__Arie walked around the house and stayed in the shadows. It was kind of fitting actually. She had in her hands the makings of a black magick ritual and she was skulking around in the dark. Giving the house a wide berth, Arie moved through the grass silently on bare feet. As she turned and came straight at the table, she could see Ty pacing, Darren keeping tabs on him and Dean and Cas standing off to one side. As she reached the large Oak tree that was just in front of the table, she paused for a second and looked at everyone. Sending up a silent prayer to Hekate to make sure that they all walked away from this when it was done._ _

__Taking a deep breath, she walked around the tree, stepped over the thick circle of salt and placed the black box, bowl and her book on the smaller table. Arie turned and faced the group and held her hand out to Ty. “Darren. Bring him over here but do not break the circle of salt.”_ _

__Arie waited as the two walked over to the table, she turned her back on them to give them some privacy as Ty climbed up on the table and Darren leaned in close and whispered into his ear. After a moment, Darren walked away quickly and went straight to the house. Taking out the four hex bags she’d made up earlier, Arie motioned for Dean and Cas to come forward. “Once I set these out not much will be able to see us or hear us but if someone breaks the circle the shield will drop.”_ _

__Dean nodded and stepped to one side of her, close enough that she could cut him when the time came. He offered her a small barely there smile. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered._ _

__Castiel walked around to the end of the table upon which Ty laid, standing at the Lycan’s feet. He lifted a hand and held it out toward Ty then looked up at Arie then and nodded. “I’m ready to begin.”_ _

__Arie waited until Dean and Cas stopped moving before she walked to the edge of the salt circle and called on the four corners. Dropping her head, she shifted her feet back and forth to get better contact with the ground before dropping a hex bag just outside the circle. The bags were light and should have bounced from the height Arie had dropped them. The added push from the _dark side_ had them drop like stones and not move. Arie repeated the process three more times and walked over to Ty’s head. Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled and leaned in close. “We’re going to take care of you, Ty. Just relax, okay? Close your eyes and take a couple deep breaths.” She waited until he closed his eyes and watched his chest rise and fall a few times before looking up at Cas and nodding her head. _ _

__Castiel nodded and held one hand out a little further His fingers slowly curled as his head tilted to one side. His hand jerked just slightly, so slight you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t concentrating on it. It seemed that Ty’s wolf was a little harder to tether than Castiel had thought, however it wasn’t impossible and soon he had the creature both tethered and pinned down. “I’ve got his wolf.” He looked up at Arie and then to Dean. “Are you ready for me to put him out?”_ _

__Arie walked down the length of the table making sure to not touch Cas as she past him. Going to the smaller table, she pulled out the small packets of herbs and lined them up in the order they needed to be added. Once she had them set up, she reached into the box and pulled out the two knives. They weren’t the usual athame that Arie used. No, these...things were vicious looking. The blades were honed to a razors edge and had wicked curves at the tip. The handles were made of bone and were bleached white. Setting them on the table, Arie turned to Cas and nodded slowly. “Don't put him out until after I get his pants off. I don’t want him out any longer then he needs to be.” Arie pulled a smaller knife out of the box and cut Ty’s sweats off of him. Tossing the ruined pants onto the grass under the table. Arie walked over to the table and looked up at Dean._ _

__“One knife for each of us. We start at the same time and finish at the same time. You take the left side and I’ll take the right.” Her hand hovered over the handle of the knife closest to her. Her eyes glued to the blade. If she looked at Dean, Arie would lose the hold she had on her emotions._ _

__Dean nodded to Arie’s instructions but his eyes kept going to Ty’s face, watching the way a muscle pulsed in his jaw, knowing without a doubt that the kid was grinding his teeth with nervous energy. He tore his eyes away and glanced at Arie and where she held her hand. He moved his own so that it mirrored Arie’s. “Ready when you are,” he murmured hoarsely his voice as soft as a whisper._ _

__Arie slowly lowered her hand down until her palm came into contact with the handle of the knife. Her fingers slowly wrapped around it and she raised it off the table. Keeping it to her side, she walked to the right side of the table and waited for Dean to move to the left. “Okay, Ty. Deep breaths. You’re gonna be just fine when you wake up. I promise. I’ve never broken a promise to you before have I?” She watched as he shook his head slowly. “Okay. Not going to start now. You’re gonna be just fine, Ty.” Arie looked over at Cas and nodded her head. “Do it.”_ _

__Castiel nodded and turned his attention back to Ty. He used his free hand, holding it up and directing his power through it to pull Ty down into a sleep that bordered dangerously close to death. “Okay, now, do it now!” Cas commanded._ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and he looked across the table at Arie, he started the moment she started, cutting away at Ty’s flesh and peeling it away from the bone and muscle, trying carefully to not nick the tendons or muscle in any way._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Arie closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for forgiveness for what she was about to do and for the ritual afterwards. Lowering the knife to Ty’s leg, Arie slid the blade along his skin started peeling it back one section at a time. By the time she was halfway up his leg, her hands were covered in blood and the handle of the knife was getting slick. Arie had to repeatedly restore her shields and walls to keep everything else out except for what was going on in her line of sight. She couldn’t think of Cas standing just at the end of the table or Dean across from her mirroring her movements as they both made their way up Ty’s body. Switching hands, Arie wiped the palm of her right hand on the side of her robe and bumped the thigh holster. _Please don’t make me have to use it._ she thought to herself as she continued up Ty’s side and peeled the skin off his ribs and chest. _ _

__Dean hurriedly made his way up Ty’s body. He had to slow down a couple of times to stay even with Arie. He glanced over at her a few times and noted just how badly this was affecting her. There was a small part of him that was concerned as to why it wasn’t bothering him, but he chalked it up to all the kills, the torture he’d witnessed, all that he had lived through and had dished out to others, both in Hell and on Earth. He looked over briefly at Castiel and noted the intent look on the angel’s face. Returning his attention to Arie, he watched her switch hands and saw the almost tearful look to her eyes. Somehow he didn’t think that saying that it would be okay would work, not here, not for this. Not to mention the fact that, he truly didn’t know whether or not it would be okay._ _

__Arie slid the blade down Ty’s arm and paused as she reached his wrist. Carefully lifting his hand, she let the blade glide around his wrist being careful not to cut the tendons or veins. It wasn’t like Cas could drop what he was doing and stop him from bleeding out. Setting his hand back down, Arie peeled back the skin and let it lay on the table as she moved up to Ty’s head. Her hands were shaking a little as she tried to lift Ty’s head so she could run the blade behind it. Once the skin around his neck had been cut, all they had to do was lift off Ty’s skin in sections and that part would be done. Her blade hovered at the curve of Ty’s neck where the shoulder met his neck and she froze. “I can’t. Dean, you have to.” Arie started to back away, the knife in her hand shaking like a leaf in a stiff breeze._ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and his attention went to Cas briefly before returning to Arie as he hurried to her side, taking over what she’d been trying to do. “I got it, I got it, it’s okay,” he murmured, the words were automatic despite the situation they found themselves in._ _

__Arie stepped back to give Dean room but she still watched to make sure the cut was made correctly. She watched as he ran the blade across the front of Ty’s throat and around the side, lifting Ty’s head to cut around the back and again on the side until it was a complete circle with lines going from his neck to the shoulder. Arie walked over to the left side of Ty and set her knife down on the blood soaked wood. Wiping her hands off on the robe, she raised her hands just above Ty’s chest. “It’ll come off in large pieces. Just lift them off and set them on the ground. You don’t have to lift him, it’ll slide right out from under him.”_ _

__Dean looked up at Arie and nodded as he struggled to swiftly finish cutting the flesh from Ty’s body. Once he pulled the knife away and set it on the side of the table he reached up to help Arie remove the large sections of skin._ _

__“His wolf is proving a bit harder to hold at bay than I’d first assumed,” Castiel mumbled distractedly. “Moving swiftly would be appreciated.”_ _

__“We’re going as fast as we can, Castiel.” The fact that Arie called the angel Castiel and not Cas was a huge clue how stressed she was. With the last of Ty’s skin off him, Arie grabbed her knife off the table and walked back to the smaller table to get the bowl. She clenched her hands into tight fists before picking the bowl up and turning to Cas. “You’re first. Can you do this or…” Arie held up the blade and looked up at Cas._ _

__Castiel slowly pulled one hand down and reached into his trench coat and a second later pulled out a 2 pint container of warm blood. He handed it to Dean and returned his hand to where it had been a moment before._ _

__Dean quirked a single brow at the angel and was about to remind him that it had to be warm but when he took the container from Cas, it was actually warm to the touch. “Only you, Cas,” he sighed with a soft shake of his head as he handed it off to Arie._ _

__Arie slowly reached for the jar and took it from Dean. “That’s convenient.” Setting the bowl on the edge of the table, Arie opened it and poured Cas’s blood into the bowl. When it was as empty as she was going to get it without sticking her hand inside and scraping the sides, Arie tossed the jar to the side and returned the bowl to the small table and set it down in front of the row of herbs. Looking down at the knife in her hand, Arie looked up at Dean for the first time since the whole thing started. Her hand started to shake all over again as she gripped the handle of the knife tighter. Dean was too tall for her to reach up to his neck. The only other option was for him to kneel down in front of her. Crap._ _

__“Kneel down.” Arie forced herself to become as detached from the whole thing as she could. She waited for Dean to kneel down before picking up the bowl again and holding it in her hand just behind his shoulder._ _

__Dean looked at Arie, meeting her eyes with his own. He glanced back at Cas and heard Naythin’s voice in his head telling him that if he started to bleed out Castiel wouldn’t release Ty’s wolf or let him wake because those were the more important things he was doing. He looked back at Arie and did as she’d asked, slowly lowering to one knee then the other. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “You can do this.”_ _

__Yeah, I can do this...slice my husband's throat and pray he doesn’t bleed to death in front of me. “You...close your eyes, Dean. I can’t...please close your eyes.” Arie held the blade inches from the side of his neck. There was no way she could do this with him looking at her. Arie had looked into his eyes too many times for this to possibly be her last. She was about to ask him again...beg him to close his eyes when he finally let his eye lids drop. Arie thought it would help but that was a big fat no. She moved to his side and angled the blade so it would nick the main artery in his neck and hopefully not sever the damn thing. Taking a slow deep breath, Arie lowered the blade and sliced quickly across Dean’s neck._ _

__It took Dean a minute to force his eyes to close. The hunter in him demanded that he not do it, and there was probably a little bit of survival instinct in there too. Finally, after he looked into her eyes and had the sight memorized, he let his eyelids slip closed. His hands at his sides flexed a couple of times before he felt the press of the blade press against the tender flesh of his throat. What he hadn’t expected was the gurgling sound that left parted lips, it had his eyes flying open and a hand lifting to his neck as if he was going to be able to stop the flow of blood with his fingers alone._ _

__You ever see in the movies where someone gets their throat slashed and the blood sprays everywhere? That’s no bullshit. Arie didn’t have time to move the knife out of the way before the arterial spray hit her full in the face and neck and part of her chest. The blood… _Dean’s blood_ was warm on her skin and anyone standing off to the side would have seen steam rise off her face where the blood hit her. Arie had to blink several times to clear the blood from her eyes so she could see what she was doing....to make sure the blood they needed went in the bowl and not on the ground. _ _

__Despite her shields, Arie’s wolf jumped up and slammed into her to try and stop what she was doing. As far as her wolf was concerned Arie was trying to kill her mate and it wanted her to stop. Now. The force of her wolf hitting her made Arie cry out and she almost dropped the bowl on the ground. Releasing her hold on the knife, Arie used both hands to hold the bowl against Dean’s shoulder. Arie tried to guess how much was enough by matching what was coming out of Dean to how much Cas’s blood had filled the bowl. Arie saw Dean’s hand move up to cover the wound and she had to push him away. “Almost. I swear, baby. Almost. Hang on, okay?” Her voice started to waver as the bowl filled. A few seconds later, she had to stop it. Her nerves were shot and she just couldn’t take it anymore. Lifting the bowl to the table. Arie stepped in front of Dean and took his hand in hers and covered the wound. “It’s done, Dean. It’s done. You have to stop the bleeding.”_ _

__Dean wolf paced and snarled as he bled into the bowl. Dean had fought him back the second the blade was pulled across his skin, but he hadn’t gone far, waiting for the moment that he could push his way forward. Dean squeezed his eyes closed as he forced himself allow the blood to flow. The second Arie said that she was done and that he needed to stop the bleeding, Dean’s eyes flew open, revealing eyes that were the milky white hue of his wolf’s. His fangs dropped and he pulled back from Arie. His hands shifted, claws sprouting from his fingers. He looked back at Cas briefly before looking back at Arie as if to tell her that it was okay. A low growl broke from deep in his throat and he shifted swiftly into wolf form right before Arie’s eyes. He tipped his head back and howled before turning and running out of the clearing._ _

__Arie froze when she saw Dean’s eyes. He didn’t have an in between color. Dean went from green to white with no warning. Slowly backing to the table, Arie kept one hand in front of her and reached for the edge of the table with the other. She knew if her wolf wasn’t happy with what was going on neither was Dean’s. The main difference between Arie’s wolf and Dean’s is that _he_ had more of a hair trigger. Taking another couple of steps back, Arie gasped loudly when Dean shifted to his wolf. Oh, this was bad. Before Arie could say or do anything, Dean took off and broke the circle. “NO!” _ _

__Arie could feel the shield fall as soon as Dean ran across it. They were now fully exposed to anyone and any _thing_ that would be attracted by the blood or Arie’s magick. “Cas, keep doin’ what your doin’.” Arie turned to the table and started adding the herbs and repeating the lines of the incantation for each one. Her hands started to shake and a sharp stabbing pain hit her in the chest. Arie ignored the pain as best she could as she added the last of the herbs and started mixing it with her hand, Arie could feel a numbness slowly creep up her arm and settle in her chest. She did her best to ignore it as she carried the bowl to Ty’s side and started to pour it over his body. Arie had no idea if she had enough from Dean or not as she poured the last of the blood on Ty’s leg, she started rubbing it in and whispered the last of the incantation over him. When she was done, Arie stepped back and prayed it would take. _ _

__Castiel glanced over at Arie. “Go, I’ve got this. Find Dean and get inside. I’ll keep Ty safe, but I can’t do the same for everyone and this too.”_ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Arie was torn. She didn’t want to leave Ty and Cas alone but she needed to find Dean as well. Turning, Arie looked up at the roof of the mansion. She pointed to Naythin and back down to Cas. When she saw Naythin give her a thumbs up, Arie started for the house. She had to get the robe and gloves off but there was no way she was going to leave them lying around in the yard. Gathering up the material in her hands, Arie started to jog across the lawn to the garden near her office. The pain in her stomach and chest made it hard to move but she forced herself to keep going. When she reached the garden, she went to the shed and started to strip off the gloves and the robe. Dropping them in a plastic bag, Arie removed the thigh holster and 9mm and set them on a shelf in the shed. She could feel the blood...Dean’s blood drying on her face. There was no time for a shower unfortunately so Arie grabbed a few rags and wiped herself off as best she could. Locking the shed, she ran across the garden and into her office. Putting her clothes back on Arie was finally able to stop and breath. Her chest hurt so bad. It felt cold...the kind of cold that hurt when you touched it. She looked around the office and tried to figure out where Dean had run off to and why? 

Dean was as baffled and outraged as anyone could be that his wolf had panicked and pushed its way forward and then took over, running as far from the knife as he could. He knew what he’d done the minute it had happened, but he had to admit to having forgotten all about what Arie had done to protect them before that. His wolf didn’t calm until it reached the stream that lay deep in the nearby woods, a couple miles from the mansion. Once he reached it, Dean waded out into stream, slowly climbing back out onto the embankment after he’d soaked himself, his blood turning the water red for a couple minutes before fading away. He heaved a sigh of relief and weariness as he lay down on the soft mossy ground, slowly allowing his eyes to slip closed. 

Arie went into the security room to see if they’d seen Dean after he took off. Taking an ear bud, Arie went to Dean’s locker and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Stuffing them in a small back pack, she grabbed a flashlight from the shelf, slamming the locker closed, she told Will to call her if he spotted Dean. 

Walking out the front door, Arie slowly made her way around the house until she picked up Dean’s scent. Not wanting to spook him, Arie followed it at a quick walk. She had no idea why he took off or what his state of mind would be and the last thing she wanted was having a pissed off Lycan wolf on her hands. The lack of a breeze helped Arie to pinpoint Dean and the closer she got the faster she walked or at least as fast as the underbrush in the woods would let her. Arie could hear a small stream in the distance and slowed down. Shining her flashlight on the ground, she picked up Dean’s huge paw prints and followed them to the edge of the stream. Shining her light up and down the stream and coming up empty, Arie crossed the stream and started to climb the opposite bank. As she crested the top, Dean’s scent hit her right in the face, looking to the side, she saw him laying on the ground. Thankfully, he’d shifted back. Turning off the flashlight, Arie hurried to his side. Letting the back pack slide off her shoulder, Arie reached for Dean’s shoulder and carefully let her palm come to rest on it. He was freezing, which for a Lycan wasn’t good. Arie pulled out the t-shirt and sweats and covered him as best she could. She kicked herself for not grabbing a blanket. “Dean. It’s Arie. Come on, babe, wake up.” 

Dean slowly regained consciousness, his eyes blinking open, his forehead creased with confusion. “Ar?” he rasped softly. His gaze darted as he tried to get his bearings and understand what he was doing outside. It suddenly hit him out of nowhere; Ty, the cure, he’d broken the circle. He jackknifed up, his eyes wide. “Ty!” He shook his head as he looked at Arie. “Is he okay? I broke the circle. I’m so sorry. I fucked it all up. Ty...is he…?” 

“Dean, stop.” Arie tried to keep Dean from getting up as he panicked. “Naythin has eyes on Cas and Ty. I made sure they were covered before I left. Come on. Get these clothes on before you freeze to death.” Arie picked up the t-shirt from the ground and held it against Dean’s chest. “You didn’t mess up anything. It’s okay.” 

Dean looked down at the tee that Arie held against his chest and took it from her, pulling it down over his head. He took the sweats from Arie and pulled them onto his legs then climbed to his feet and pulled them the rest of the way up. He ran his hand over his face and felt like kicking his own ass. “I’m so sorry, I have no idea why I…” He let his words trail off as he reached up with one hand and felt around his neck only to come up empty. “The blood…?” 

“It’s okay.” Arie was beyond relieved when she saw that Dean had stopped bleeding from the cut on his neck. “We’ll figure it out later. Right now, I just want to get you back, okay?” Arie hands were shaking still and she wasn’t sure if it was from the ritual, the blowback from it or the cold. For now, she was going with the cold. Wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist, she started leading him along the stream instead of crossing it again. Once was enough. Arie slipped her arm under Dean’s shirt to try and help warm him up. His skin was still ice cold to the touch. 

Dean shuddered and made a “Brrring” sound as they walked. “It’s freezin’ out here,” he lowered his gaze to Arie. “You cold? You want my shirt?” It was only a tee but at least it was something, he could feel her trembling beside him. “Did the cure work? Is Ty okay?” He knew he kept asking that, but he felt responsible for leaving the kid. He wanted to kick himself for it, for allowing his wolf to push forward and freak out the way he did. 

“You took a swim in the creek in forty degree weather. Just keep moving.” Arie tapped the ear bud and looked across the creek in the direction of the mansion. “Will? I need a pick up. Go west out of the main driveway and stop where the creek goes under the road. We’ll meet you there. Yeah, I found him. Make sure the heat is cranked in the truck and if there’s any hot coffee bring it.” Arie tapped the ear bud and wrapped her arm across Dean’s stomach sliding it under his shirt. “I don’t know. Cas made me leave to find you.” 

Dean grit his teeth as a growl rose up inside him and rumbled in his chest. “FUCK!” He hung his head as he shook it. “I know I keep saying it, but I’m sorry. If I could I’d kick my damn wolf’s ass for freaking the way he did. I didn’t know that he’d panic like that. I should have had Cas do it. It’s nothing personal, but you saw what he did. He just pulled out that big ass canister of blood like he was passing the mashed potatoes.” 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out later.” Arie followed the creek toward the road, picking her way over fallen branches, logs and bushes. She’d been so worried about Dean that she hadn’t put a jacket on and the cold was finally starting to hit her. Arie grit her teeth to keep them from chattering as she gripped Dean’s waist tighter. 

“You keep saying that,” Dean pointed out as he looked over at her. Now he was really starting to worry about her. What had happened after he’d hightailed it outta there? Had his knocking the walls down she’d made really expose them to that much? _C’mon Cas, tell me you hid my family, yourself included._ That would really suck ass if the other angels found out that Cas had been helping his Charge and his family, his now **Lycan** charge. _Sonuvabitch!_

Arie looked up from the ground and saw the headlights from the pack truck sitting on the side of the road. “Finally.” Crossing the road, Arie saw Will step out from the back of the truck with two blankets in his hands. 

“There’s a thermos of hot coffee in the back and the heats been on high since I left.” He handed them each a blanket and opened the passenger side rear door. 

Dean reluctantly took the blanket from Will with a mumbled thanks. He couldn’t bring himself to look the kid in the eye and see the disappointment that he was sure would be reflecting within their depths. He’d fix this. No matter what it took he’d make things right again. He had to. He’d fucked up so badly…

Arie took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at Will and patted him on the shoulder as she climbed in the back of the Escalade. Sliding all the way over to give Dean room, she picked up the thermos, unscrewed the cap and poured some of the coffee into it. Holding it out to Dean, she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Drink this. It’ll help warm you up.” 

Dean reluctantly followed Arie’s example and wrapped the blanket over his shoulders, but he didn’t pull it tight the way she did. He didn’t meet Will’s gaze as he climbed into the Escalade and took a seat next to Arie, leaning his head against the window on his side of the truck. He glanced down at the coffee and shook his head, turning his attention back to staring mindlessly at nothing out the window. “I’m fine.” 

Arie sighed and slid closer to Dean. “Uh huh. I know that I’m fine is Winchester for I’m so not fine. Drink the coffee, please.” Arie reached up and placed her hand on Dean’s shoulder. “For me?” Yeah, she pulled that card out and hated herself for it but if it worked...so be it.

Dean looked down at the coffee and heaved a sigh of resignation as he took the cup in hand and took a sip. Lowering it from his lips, he handed it back to Arie and shook his head. “Thanks, but...I’m okay.” 

Arie sat back in the seat and poured the coffee back in the thermos. Replacing the cap, she set the thermos on the seat next to her. “Nothing happened after you...left. It’s over, okay? Let’s just get back and see how Ty is.” 

Dean nodded numbly. He’d ran, like a chicken he’d taken off when he’d been needed the most. He heaved a heavy sigh and squeezed his eyes closed as he heard John Winchester yelling at him for how badly he’d screwed up. How others could have lost their lives. How he needed to put his wolf down before it fucked anything else up. And he would have done exactly that, taken his wolf down, but he wasn’t really sure how he could do it. Doc Michaels said it was part of the person. If he took his wolf down, would he kill himself in the process? 

Will parked the Escalade next to the front door of the mansion and put it in park. He’d kept silent the whole drive back. If he was supposed to know about whatever had happened someone would tell him. Right now, his job was to get the Alpha pair back home in one piece. Turning the engine off, Will pocketed the keys and hurried to open the passenger door so Dean and Arie could get out. Once they were out, he slammed the door, jogged around the back of the vehicle and opened the front door of mansion. Stepping aside, he dropped his eyes and waited for Arie and Dean to walk inside. Closing and locking the front door, Will took a step toward the security office. “Naythin’s still on the roof, I think. I can call him for an update?” He looked over at Dean, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

Dean merely nodded, his chin against his chest as he stared down at the floor like he’d never seen one before. “I’m just...I need to walk out there,” he mumbled to Arie. “I’ll be back.” He didn’t wait for a reply, nor did he go upstairs to get socks and shoes or even a jacket, he just headed for the back door and slipped out. 

Arie watched Dean walk away and when Will started after him, she stopped him. “Let him go.” Letting Dean walk away wasn’t easy for Arie to do but if it helped him to figure out what happened, why he shifted and took off, she’d let him. “I’ll be in my office. Tell him when he comes back in, okay?” Arie turned and walked to her office, shedding the blanket and laying it on a chair in the hallway. 

Dean jogged over to the clearing where he knew Cas and Ty were. He slowed his movements when he came upon them and found Castiel standing at Ty’s side, looking down at him. “Cas?” His eyes widened seeing that the angel was no longer holding Ty’s wolf at bay or keeping the kid asleep so he wouldn’t feel any pain. “Cas is he…?” His horrified gaze darted worriedly down to Ty. Skin had replaced the bared muscle and tendons, veins and soft tissue that had been revealed when he and Arie had skinned the kid. Ty looked like he was simply sleeping as he lay there under Castiel’s watchful eye. 

“Alive?” Castiel finished Dean’s sentence for him, “Yes. Your Lycan is alive. His skin grew back rather quickly, which was of course the intended purpose of this.” 

It was true, Ty’s skin had grown back and there wasn’t a single scar anywhere on the kid’s body. A cold breeze blew and ruffled the angel’s hair a little. That fact had Dean’s gaze falling once again to Ty. “Maybe we should cover him up?” 

Castiel shook his head. “He’s not cold. The healing process has actually caused his body to become extremely hot.” Castiel continued to look from the woods beyond the clearing and down at Ty. “Did you get it?”

Dean quirked a brow and his forehead creased curiously. “Get what?”

Castiel turned his attention to Dean and his brow knitted. “The black dog your wolf went after.” 

Dean stared at Castiel like he’d just grown a tail, horns and carried a pitch fork in one hand. “Uh...black dog?” 

Castiel turned his attention back to Ty’s body. “It’s a good thing your wolf spotted it even if you didn’t. It was sitting just behind the walls that Arie had made. It appeared to be waiting for something, so it’s safe to assume that it wasn’t a hellhound or even just a simple stray, it was most likely a witch’s familiar.” 

Ty could hear voices off in the distance. He wasn’t sure who it was but they sounded familiar. He slowly started to become more aware of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Arie and Dean standing near his feet with two nasty looking knives in their hands and Cas standing between them. Was it done already? Had it worked? Ty started taking a personal inventory...feet didn’t hurt, ankles seemed okay, legs, knees...all good. Fingers were fine, hands, arms...they were a little stiff but no pain. No pain was good. He swallowed a few times to get rid of the dry throat. Blinking open his eyes, he saw a whole lot of blackness and stars. He was still outside...on the table. Keeping his eyes looking at the sky, he was afraid to look down at himself. Swallowing a few more times, he finally got his vocal chords to work. “Did...did it work?” 

Dean’s surprised expression shifted to one of thankfulness when he heard Ty’s voice. He turned his attention to the kid, shelving what Castiel had said for a later discussion. “Hey, yer awake! How do ya feel?” Dean inquired, a wide smile slowly curving his lips as he nodded. “Yeah, man, it worked. Not a single scar in sight.” 

Ty looked at Dean and nodded slowly. “Good. That’s good.” Running his tongue across his bottom lip, Ty turned his head away from Dean and blinked back the tears. Ty could feel his wolf just below his skin. He was calmer...more relaxed. The furry bugger wanted out but it didn’t feel as desperate as before. Taking a slow deep breath, Ty dipped his chin and looked down the length of his body. Dean was right, not that the guy would lie to him or anything but yeah, he couldn’t see any scars. Pulling his hands back, Ty slowly sat up and looked around. He could see the blood that coated the sides of the table. The bowl Arie had used was still on the small table off to one side. Swinging his legs off the side of the table, Ty flexed his thigh muscles and bent his knees. The skin wasn’t tight anymore and he could easily move his joints just like before the vampire attack. Ty looked up at Dean and Cas and nodded slowly. “Thanks...for this.” 

Dean shook his head. “You don’t need to thank us, but yer welcome. I’m just glad it worked.”

Castiel rushed to Ty’s side and placed a hand on the Lycan’s shoulder. “Wait. Just...for a minute.” He looked at Dean as he explained. “His entire system has...been reborn.” He looked back at Ty. “Stand slowly. Your legs might not hold you right away.” 

Ty nodded and looked down at his feet. “Yeah. Okay. Nice and easy.” Face planting in front of the angel and Dean? Not high on his to do list. Carefully moving forward, Ty angled himself so that one foot hit the ground first. If his leg betrayed him and wouldn’t hold his weight at least he’d be able to catch himself. He put some weight on the ball of his foot and slowly leaned to the side so that almost all of his weight was on his leg. So far so good. Keeping a firm grip on the edge of the table, Ty let his other leg down onto the ground and grinned wide when his legs held him up. Looking up at Cas and Dean, he grinned wider. “Standing accomplished.” 

Without a word, Castiel pulled his jacket off his shoulders and then his arms. He wrapped it around Ty’s shoulders instead. “I realize that you...people are often bare but…” 

Dean nodded to Castiel and turned his attention to Ty. “What he’s trying to say is that huggin’ the entire pack buck naked might not be such a good idea.” 

Ty looked down at himself and back up at Dean. “Yeah, guess yer right.” Pulling the coat closed, Ty took a hesitant step. When he stayed upright, he continued to walk a little shakily toward the house. He could feel Dean and Cas following him and he wasn’t about to tell them to back off. If he suddenly went ass over elbows someone being there to catch him would be nice. As he reached the back door to the mansion, Ty looked over at Dean. “Where’s Darren?” 

“Uh…” Dean glanced at Cas before returning his gaze to Ty. “We uh, we had Hawk sit on him to make sure he wouldn’t...do anything stupid if...the worst happened.” He swallowed hard and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “They’re probably in his room.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Nodding, Ty opened the door and stepped inside the house. The more he walked the steadier his strides became. A few people stopped him on the way to the stairs but he didn’t really stop long to talk. He needed to get upstairs to see Darren. The guy had to be going out of his mind by now. Reaching the main staircase, Ty looked up, grabbed hold of the railing and started up, taking them two at a time. He didn’t stop until he reached Darren’s room and pounded on the door. When the door didn’t open immediately, he pounded again, grinning that he could actually bend his arm fully at the elbow.

Once Ty was safely inside, Dean turned to Castiel. “Okay, now what the hell were you talking about, a black dog?” 

Castiel glanced up at the landing of the second floor. “I’m never going to get that back am I?” He turned his attention to Dean when he spoke and he waved a hand toward Arie’s office. “I think that Arie will be able to explain it better. She might not be a witch that practices black magick all the time, but she was one tonight, and other witches saw that power.” As he spoke Castiel lead Dean to Arie’s office and simply walked inside without bothering to knock, the door opening wide. Thank God Arie wasn’t busy doing something private, the entire pack would know. 

“Arie, explain to Dean about the black dogs,” Castiel instructed without preamble.

Arie had been cleaning up the office. Getting rid of any remnants of the ritual, the herbs...everything. When she had it as back to normal as possible, she stood in front of the French doors and stared across the garden at the shed. The blood soaked robe and gloves were still in there and she knew the tables out back needed to be cleared away and burned. Arie was hoping that Cas could do something with it all. She had no problem burning the stuff but if the angel could make it more permanent that would make her feel a whole lot better. 

Since Arie had stopped moving around, the pain in her abdomen had returned with a vengeance. The cold numb feeling in her arm and chest had subsided a little but not enough. No amount of rubbing her hand up and down her arm helped. Arie spun around when the door to the office opened. Her arm going across her stomach, her jaw set tight. “Damn it, Cas!” Arie walked around the couch to her desk and sat down, pulling the chair as close to the desk as she could so she could lean forward to try and ease the pain. Looking up again, her eyes darted from Dean to Cas and back again. “What? I know that look. Is it Ty?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, Ty’s fine. He took off with Cas’s trench coat and headed straight for Darren. Everyone's okay.” He glanced at Cas and hung his head a little. “I was...there was no excuse for what I’d done, running off like that. I know it was my wolf and not me, but it’s the same difference. Regardless of that fact, I was ready to shoot the damn animal. And then Cas asked me if I got it.” He shook his head. “He says there was a black dog sitting just behind the walls you made, waiting.... And when my wolf took off, Cas said it was chasing that dog.” 

Arie relaxed when Dean said Ty was okay. At least the ritual worked. It made having to do it in the first place a little more tolerable. “A black dog?” Arie sat up a little and looked over at Cas. “Are you positive?” Arie had been so absorbed in what she was doing that a whole troop of clowns could have been dancing around the circle and she wouldn’t have noticed them. 

Castiel gave a curt nod. “Very. I could see the animal sitting just behind the wall, and it was staring _at you_.” He glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye before looking Arie in the eyes. “Do you know of any other witches in the area, ones that are into black magic? Ones that perhaps wanted you to join them, or wanted your power?” Castiel pressed, blatantly ignoring the agitated look on Dean’s face. 

“The local coven...they’re all Hedge Witches...like me. I get herbs and other supplies from them. I’ve sort of lost touch with them since becoming the Alpha of the pack but I can’t think of anyone that would be into black magick.” Arie rubbed at the upper part of her left arm, kneading the muscle with her fingers. “They always thought my telekinesis and element power were...different. Brenna said I was born with it but it was just...dormant until she started teaching me. I hardly ever used it around anyone because I knew how it bothered people.” She glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away, remembering the first time she’d used her telekinesis in front of him...he hadn’t been too thrilled. 

“So you’re a natural born witch,” Castiel stated and looked at Dean from the corner of his eye. “That explains it then. Her power, what she was doing out there, it called up another natural born witch. Hopefully she was only there to investigate.” He looked back at Arie. “Are you sure you didn’t see the dog take off when Dean’s wolf chased it?” 

“Honestly? I was more worried about Ty at the moment. I had to finish the ritual. Get it done as soon as possible. Leaving him like that was not an option.” Arie kept her eyes on Cas. She knew what happened bothered Dean even though it wasn’t his fault and his wolf had hijacked him to protect them. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, you are right, leaving Ty like that would have not been wise,” the angel confirmed as he began to pace, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

“Okay, I get why my wolf went all Cujo, but breaking the circle? That couldn’t have helped anyone,” Dean argued. “If anything it exposed Arie even more.”

Castiel nodded to Dean’s words. “Which is why it gave chase, forcing the dog away from Arie, from Ty…”

“And you?” Dean added with incredulous sarcasm. “Yeah, right, my wolf thinks he can kick angelic ass. Sure.” He huffed disgustedly. 

“Not kick it, protect it. You yourself have tried to protect me a few times,” Castiel responded, looking pointedly at Dean. 

“Cas, are you sure the black dog was attached to a witch? Maybe it thought Ty was going to die and was waiting...some even protect people so it could be that too.” The thought of another witch spying on her made Arie nervous. Even more so that she had been in the middle of working some really dark magick. “I get you’re going all worse case scenario but until we’re sure it’s a familiar getting all worked up about it isn’t going to help.” 

Castiel shook his head. “If it had simply been hungry it would have fought Dean’s wolf for dominance. A wolf by nature has no idea what Dean is, what his wolf is. It would just see another wolf, even with Dean’s wolf’s massive size. If it were protection, there is still an underlying supernatural force there.” He shook his head. “It didn’t _feel_ that way when it looked at me.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean interrupted as he stepped forward, moving closer to Castiel. “You never said that it _looked_ at you.” He looked at Arie. “Weren’t the walls you made supposed to make us invisible to...whatever?” 

“Yes, they were but only to the basic...creatures. Vampires, witches, ghouls that sort of thing. Just like there are different...levels of demons there are different levels of witches. I didn’t make the hex bags specific to any one type. They were generic. Damn it!” Arie sat back in the chair and shook her head. Looking over at Cas, she narrowed her eyes. “How could it see you?” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed in turn, though his were more out of confusion than accusation or anger. “I was a little preoccupied. I didn’t take the time to make myself invisible to everything out there. Not to mention, something with...higher magical powers than normal could have very easily seen me anyway...or what they believed was an angel.” 

Arie brought her hand up to rub her eyes and stopped. Slowly turning her hand, she clenched her fist and lowered it back to her lap. She didn’t even want to touch anything with it. “It’s gone so I really don’t want to deal with it right now.” Clenching her teeth, Arie stood up and walked slowly around the desk. “Cas, can you...burn everything that’s out in the field? The robe and gloves I used are in the shed in the garden. All I want to do is take a shower and get Dean’s...I just want to shower, hold my son and go to bed. Please.” Arie locked eyes with the angel and didn’t flinch. _Please don’t argue. Just do this. For me._ Arie didn’t know if Cas could read minds but what the hell, why not try it.

Castiel gave a curt nod. “I understand,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of everything.” He turned to Dean and nodded. “Perhaps you ought to do the same. We can speak of this in the morning. I will remain here tonight, keep an eye out for anything suspicious.” 

Dean’s gaze darted back and forth and his mouth nearly fell open when not only did Cas drop the subject but suggested that Dean do the same as Arie and turn in for the night. He’d tried to get the angel to shut up and put up for the last two years, and here Arie asks once and he does it. Frickin’ angel. He couldn’t help the huff that left him even as he nodded to Castiel’s suggestion. “Yeah, okay. Thanks for...staying. It means a lot. Oh, uh, Bobby’s here. The two of you could...talk.” He turned toward Arie, before the angel could respond, and reached for her hand. “C’mon, baby, let’s get outta here.” 

Arie gave Cas a small smile and nodded. “Thank you, Cas. For everything.” Tucking her left hand behind her back, Arie let Dean take her right hand. She closed her eyes at the feel of his skin coming into contact with hers and wrapped her fingers around his hand. Exhaling slowly, she started to walk out of the office, though the house and up the stairs to the suite. She didn’t say anything to Dean as they walked, keeping her eyes glued to the floor seemed like a safe way to avoid a conversation. It wouldn’t last forever though and Arie was not looking forward to it. 

Dean glanced back at Arie several times as they walked, he didn’t understand what was wrong. She’d done everything right, he’d been the one to shift and have his wolf spaz out on them. When they reached their suite he knocked lightly on the door before fishing the key out of his front jeans pocket and unlocking the door. The fact that Bobby was slumped over the side of the playpen sound asleep and Nate too was off to dreamland had him smiling and looking back at Arie. “This oughtta be fun,” he mused sarcastically, “Waking Bobby up is like takin’ your life in yer hands.” 

Arie let go of Dean’s hand and quietly crossed the room. A smile slowly crept across her face as she looked down at the way Bobby was sleeping. He had one hand in the playpen resting next to Nate, the other was gripping the handle of a wicked long knife. Arie squatted next to the playpen so she was even with Bobby. Reaching up to his shoulder, she gently shook him. “Bobby. Hey, Bobby. Wake up.” 

Bobby shifted in the seat, the hand that held the knife tightened it’s grip as he settled back down. “Karen, gimme five more minutes.” 

Arie pulled back and looked up at Dean. Standing slowly, she turned to face him. “Who’s Karen?” She whispered as she looked back at Bobby. 

Dean’s lips pulled into a tight thin line and his eyes filled with sadness.. “His wife. He...she was possessed and he didn’t know the things he does now, he didn’t know how to save her, so he... had to kill her.” 

Arie turned and went back over to Bobby. Kneeling down next to him, she raised her hand and gently shook him again. “Bobby? It’s Arie. Wake up.” She shook him again a little harder and pulled back when his eyes slowly opened. 

Bobby moved the hand he hand next to Nate closer to him as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Tucking the knife into his jacket pocket, he slowly sat up. Looking over at Dean, he frowned at the look in his face. “What?” He looked at Arie and narrowed his eyes. “The hell you lookin’ at me like I just died or somethin’?”

Dean held back the smile that teased at the corners of his mouth. “No reason. We just finished outside. Figured we’d give ya a break. Yer room’s made up for ya so you don’t have to make the drive home. Oh and uh, Castiel’s here. He had a theory that you might be interested in…” 

“A theory, huh.” Bobby slowly got to his feet, stretching his back as he stood up. He looked down at Nate and smiled. “Kid’s easier to deal with then you were, Dean. At least I didn’t have to take the crusher apart to get his ass out of it.” Picking up his duffel bag, he headed for the door. Halfway across the room, he stopped and gave them both the once over and shook his head. “I think you two need the breather more than I do. Get some rest.” Turning, he walked to the door and left the room making sure to close the door behind him. 

Dean couldn’t help the almost sheepish smile when Bobby mentioned getting him out of the crusher. He looked over at Arie and shrugged. “I was curious.” He watched Bobby leave and nodded to the man’s words about the two of them needing the rest. He couldn’t be more accurate. He turned to Arie as a thought occurred to him where the black dog was concerned. “Wouldn’t Naythin of seen the thing? The dog wasn’t hidden from view, only we were. And uh, has anyone checked on him? He probably got an eyeful of skinned Ty when I broke the circle.” He cringed and ducked his head a little. 

Arie looked over at Nate to make sure he was still asleep before walking over to the house phone and calling the security office. “Hey, it’s Arie. Has Naythin come down from the roof nest? Is he in there? Put him on, would ya?” Arie waited for Naythin to come to the phone, she looked over at Nate and tucked her left hand behind her back. 

“Hey, Arie. It’s Naythin. What’s up?”

“Naythin, did you see anything out of the ordinary earlier?” Arie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. 

“Aside from Dean shifting and taking off like his ass was on fire and a whole lot of gross that I will never be able to unsee? No. I didn’t see anything. Why? What’s going on?” 

Arie looked over at Dean and shook her head no and shrugged. “It’s nothing. I was just curious. Thanks Naythin for stayin’ on the roof.” Hanging up the phone, Arie sighed and shook her head again. “He didn’t see it.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head then plopped down on the side of the bed. “So the only person… _being_ that doesn’t think I flipped out is an angel, and not just any angel, _my_ angel, who everyone believes would say the sky was orange if I said it first. Great.” 

Arie stood up and walked over to the playpen. After making sure the baby was sleeping, she walked across the room and stopped just inside the bathroom. “I didn’t...don’t think you flipped out. There was a reason for it. You don’t run from that sort of thing.” Ducking her head, she turned the light on and closed the door behind her. 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “Yeah well, tell that to the rest of the pack,” he mumbled half under his breath. He squeezed his eyes closed and let himself fall back onto the bed, his legs still hanging off the side. 

Turning the shower on, Arie waited until the bathroom mirror was fogged over with steam before she even considered looking at herself. Even with the steam, she could see the red haze that covered her face, neck and upper chest. Stripping off her clothes, she stepped into the shower and closed her eyes letting the spray hit her full on the face. After a few minutes, she reached up with a washcloth and started scrubbing her skin as if she were trying to remove a couple layers. When the water finally stopped turning pink, she shampooed her hair...twice and started on the rest of her body. Arie stood under the hot water and let it hit her left arm and chest hoping the heat would ease the pain and the bone numbing cold that seemed to take up permanent residence. The only positive so far was the pain in her abdomen was down to a dull roar. That, she could live with. She was sure that none of the herbs or blood had gotten on her skin. Clenching her hand repeatedly didn’t seem to help either. As the water started to cool, she turned off the shower and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body, Arie took a few deep breaths and walked out of the bathroom making a beeline for the closet. 

Dean lifted his head when he heard the bathroom door open and he watched Arie rush to the closet. His brow knitted, his forehead crinkling as he stared confusedly after her. “Uh, somethin’ wrong, Ar?” he inquired as he slowly sat up in bed. “Other than the fact that I’m an idiot I mean.” He stood to his feet and pulled the tee up over his head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor, then followed it up by pushing his sweats down his legs and stepping out of them. He started for the shower but stopped to look back toward the closet. “Ar?” 

Arie dug in the back of the closet for the lounge pants and matching long sleeve shirt. She couldn’t even remember the last time she wore them. Pulling them off the hanger, she slipped the pants on and ditched the towel. Bending over, she stopped when she heard Dean. “You’re not an idiot! Your wolf hijacked you. It happens sometimes.” Drying her hair, she stood up and tossed the towel with the other one. Pulling the shirt on, Arie tugged the sleeves up a little on her arms. Walking out of the closet, Arie leaned on the door jamb and looked across the room at Dean. “Don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine.” Pushing away from the door, Arie walked over to the wall and flipped the switch to turn the lights out except for the small lamp next to their bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked over her shoulder at Dean. “Take your shower. I don’t want to…” She let the sentence fall off as she slid onto the bed and leaned back on the pillows. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he watched Arie, it hadn’t gone unnoticed that she was favoring her one arm. He quirked a brow and leaned against the bathroom door jamb. “You don’t want to what?” He inquired. “And uh, don’t think I haven’t noticed how yer favorin’ that one arm. Did you plan on tellin’ me about that, or were you just hoping I was blind?” 

Arie let her eyes slip closed. Raising her arm, she flexed it, wiggled her fingers and even let her hand shift before lowering it back down to the mattress. “It’s fine. You want me to toss a fireball at ya to prove it?” She cracked one eye and looked over at Dean. He had that look on his face when he knew she was so full of shit he needed hip waders. “Take your shower, Dean. I’ll...I’ll tell you when you’re done.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and pulled from the door jamb. “You think you could throw a fireball jus’ at my wolf’s lame ass? Talk about makin’ me look bad.” He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and knocked the door shut once he was inside. He turned on the shower and smiled at the fact that you could spend an hour or more in the shower and there would still be hot water left for the next person. He was gonna miss that at the farm. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as he stood under the almost hot spray trying to run through the events that led to his shifting, and exactly _why_ his wolf had run off like a coward. He almost hoped to God that they found out that there really had been something there. At least then he could look the others in the eye again.

Arie really didn’t want to tell Dean what was going on with her arm. She knew it was blowback. You didn’t do that kind of magick without the risk of something biting you back. Blood spells were especially nasty. She’d known it from the moment Dean had told her about the _cure_. Yeah, some cure. It may have helped Ty but Arie had no idea what it could do to her. Leaning her head against the headboard, she thought about what Cas had said about the black dog. If it was another witch's familiar then someone had moved in; someone who hopefully was only curious about what she had been doing. Arie made a mental note to do some research on any of the human owned properties in the territory that had recently sold. 

Dean washed himself hurriedly, the warmth of the spray making the scents of the stream more apparent. He washed his hair twice, certain that he could feel blood in it despite it not being even close to where Arie had cut him. Once he’d finished he stood there a while longer before finally, when the water had just begun to get cool, turning off the faucet. He reached for a towel and dried off before stepping out. After rubbing the towel on his head, he ran his hands through his hair and called it done. He wrapped his towel around his hips and turned toward the door. He reached for the knob and pulled it open, glancing over at Arie as he headed for the closet. He didn’t go as far as Arie did on dressing, simply grabbed a pair of boxers and a tee and pulled them both on before stepping out of the closet and heading for the bed. “So, uh,” he began as he climbed into bed. “You were gonna tell me about that arm?” 

Keeping her eyes closed, Arie tracked Dean’s movements across the room to the closet and back to the bed. She inhaled slowly as he crawled into bed checking his scent for any trace of blood. When all she smelled was his soap and shampoo, she cracked one eyelid and looked over at him. Closing her eye again, she took a slow deep breath before diving in. “You know how the cure...ritual...whatever was really nasty dark magick. On top of that, there was a blood sacrifice. No one died because of it but it was still considered a sacrifice just the same.” Arie slowly lifted her left arm, laying it across her lap, she wiggled her fingers slowly. “I used my left hand to mix the herbs with your’s and Cas’s blood. Right after I started, my hands started to shake and there was a sharp pain that ran up my arm and into my chest. When I started to...pour the mix on Ty, my arm started to go numb...really cold...to the bone type of cold and it hasn’t gone away.” Opening her eyes slowly, she looked over at Dean. “It’s blowback from the ritual. I honestly don’t know what else is going to happen because of what I did.” 

Dean couldn’t seem to help the almost slack jawed look he had as he stared at Arie. _Sonuvabitch!_. “Well, I knew you were kinda dabbling over the line but...it’s not like yer always doing black magick.” He sighed heavily. “Bobby said I needed to get Brenna after this was over, and to bring her ass here to help you...cope with the ritual. I think he’s right.” 

“Dabble? Honey, I jumped in with both feet and no life preserver. Whether I do it once or a hundred times, there’s always a price that has to be paid. I just don’t know what that price is or how big it’s going to be.” Arie looked down at her arm as she slowly made a fist and opened her hand again. At the mention of Brenna, Arie snapped her head to the side and sat up straight. “NO! You can’t tell Brenna about this.” Leaning toward Dean, Arie pointed behind her to Nate. “You swear to me, Dean. You swear on Nate’s life that you will _never_ tell Brenna what I did. Swear it!” 

Dean stared wide eyed at Arie and his mouth moved like a fish for a couple minutes before he could seem to find his voice. “I...okay. Bobby just said she could help you. But if you don’t want her here, then fine. Don’t worry,” he said while continuing to shake his head, “I’m not gonna be telling her anything. It’s not like we’re My Space buddies or something.” 

Arie stared at Dean and watched him until she was certain he wasn’t trying to hide anything or lying to her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Arie stood up and started pacing. “Bobby doesn’t know everything.” Pulling her arm up to her chest, Arie cradled her left arm in her right as it letting it hang on it’s own was painful. “Brenna can’t find out about this. Ever.” Stopping near the playpen, Arie looked down at Nate. “It...she can’t find out.” 

Dean watched Arie carefully, his concern growing by the minute. He sat upright rather than leaning on an arm and sighed heavily at her continued persistence where never telling Brenna was concerned. “Okay,” Dean began, bracing for the explosion this might cause, “devil’s advocate here...what if she did find out? Why are you so...I dunno, _terrified_ of her finding out? What’s she gonna do, take away yer secret good witch decoder ring?” 

Arie watched Nate sleep and slowly shook her head. “I wish it was that simple.” Tilting her head to the side, she smiled as Nate stretched and yawned in his sleep. “No. She’ll kill me.” 

Dean was up and out of bed and at Arie’s side so fast The Flash could have been impressed. “What did you just say?” He urged, standing nearly over her. 

Turning to face Dean, Arie looked up at him. “I said. If Brenna finds out she will kill me.” It scared Arie a little that she could say it so matter of factly. 

“She’d have to get through me and the rest of this pack first!” Dean declared. Okay, now, he was pissed. Pissed enough that he wanted to break something, but not in here, it would wake Nate. “I...I need to…” his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He started for the door only to turn back and walk all the way back to Arie to resume the same spot he had a moment before. “She...that bitch, she wouldn’t be what was there, the black dog, would she?” 

Arie shook her head slowly. “No. Brenna’s familiar is a wolf which is why I think she didn’t react as badly as I thought she would about Lucian and the pack. No one in the coven has a black dog...at least none that I remember anyway.” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense! She would kill you for helping Ty!? Wouldn’t her killing you trump that?” Dean shook his head in aggravation. “See what I mean? Frickin’ witches.” He looked up almost immediately and waved a dismissive hand. “Not you, you know what I mean.” 

“It’s not that I helped Ty. It’s _how_ I helped Ty. Everyone in Brenna’s coven knows both sides of magick...the light and the dark. You have to keep the balance. Some of these new agey hippy witches today are all do no harm. That’s bullshit. Because we know both sides, we’re held to a higher standard. It’s always been a rule, i guess that if any coven member uses black magick regardless of the reason it’s a death sentence. Usually carried out by Brenna herself.” 

Dean frowned disgustedly. “Now I _really_ wanna kill her.” 

Arie smiled sadly and leaned forward until her forehead was resting on Dean’s chest. “I’m sure she already knows.” 

“What, that I want to kill her?” Dean nodded. “Prob’ly, we didn’t get along very good when I met her. Naythin saved her life a couple’a times by gettin’ her to shut that pie hole of hers.” 

“No. I meant she probably already knows what I did. That type of magick tends to have a ripple effect. Maybe she’s too far away for it to reach her. I don’t know.” Arie stepped closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I can’t even ward the farm to keep her out. It recognizes her because we share the same magick. I screwed up bad, this time.” 

Dean pulled back enough that he could see into Arie’s face, his eyes searching hers. “Then why did you do it? You could have told me all this before.” He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to think about everything his Dad had ever told him about witches before opening them again. “We can...I have some charms, not your magick, mine. Well….the witch my Dad knew. I can put those around the farm. And no one is gonna get past a houseful of Lycans. Believe me.” He slowly shook his head. “And if nothing else, you’ve got Dean Winchester as yer personal body guard. I will _never_ let her hurt you.” 

“Why? Because it was Ty and...it was better than him dying. What would you have done if I told you I had to let Ty die because of Brenna?” Arie looked up at him. “Honestly, what would you have done?” 

“Honestly?” Dean echoed, his brows raised as he looked her in the eye. “I would have told Naythin to keep his eye on things while I was away, and I would have went out there, jumped in my car and I would have hunted that bitch down and put her out of our misery. _That_ ’s what I would have done. Because that’s what I’ve _always_ done. I would have killed her to _save_ you.“

“Well, you may still get your chance if she finds out.” Arie leaned against Dean and held him. Knowing how powerful Brenna was, Arie hoped that she never found out. 

Dean returned Arie’s embrace but his face remained serious as he looked down at her. “Are you scared?” he inquired somewhat stiffly. 

Arie didn’t answer right away. She got as close to Dean as she could, taking hold of her left wrist with her right hand. “Of Brenna? Yes. I don’t know how strong the others are but, I do know Brenna and if she does come for me...she won’t let anyone get in her way no matter who it is.” 

“Yeah well, she can’t be any worse than Lucifer himself, and we did away with his ass,” Dean surmised, “I’ll take care of his bitch too. No one’s going to hurt you. Not as long as I’m alive. And yeah, Sam might be gone, but I’ve done this job solo before, I can do it again.” 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you about Brenna and the small print with the ritual. I didn’t want to disappoint you. I had to make this work no matter what.” 

Dean shook his head adamantly. “No way,” he admonished, “There is no. way. that you could _ever_ disappoint me. Should you have told me? Well, it would have been nice to at least have a heads up but,” He shrugged, “Not like I’ve never come into somethin’ late and had to figure out a way to clean up before. It’s okay. We’ll work this out. And Brenna won’t last a night if yer really that afraid of her. I put the word out, and every hunter within a hundred miles of her will be out for blood.” 

“I don’t want Brenna dead. I really don’t. If it wasn’t for her…” Arie tried to blink away the tears but they started rolling down her cheeks anyway. 

Dean held Arie tighter and rubbed a hand in wide circles over her back comfortingly. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll just handle things as they happen, okay? Maybe she doesn’t even know. You said she might not, right? We’ll just….hope for that.” Despite his words he plotted out what he would do as soon as he was away from Arie, telling Bobby about what Arie said would be the first thing. Secondly would be to alert the pack, or at least those on his security team. He had a feeling Ty and Darren would be the first two out for this bitch’s blood if she was ever stupid enough to darken their front door. 

Arie wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked up at Dean. “What would I do without you?” 

Dean grinned and couldn’t help but chuckle as he shrugged. “Not get into so much trouble in the first place?” 

“Maybe.” Arie took a step back from Dean and looked at the bed behind them. “I uhh I need to lay down for a while. Nate’s gonna be up in a while and I don’t want to fall asleep feeding him.” 

Dean glanced toward the bed and looked back at Arie as he nodded. “Yeah, okay. If you don’t care, I kinda wanna go down and see if Bobby and Cas have figured anything out, or if they’ve even talked. I’d like to believe that my wolf’s not a coward.” 

Arie nodded and walked over to the bed. “It’s okay and I know your wolf isn’t a coward. He was protecting us.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Well, this is the one time I think I actually hope so.” He crossed the distance between himself and Arie and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you, I’ll be back...I won’t say soon, but yea know...before too long?” He smirked at her as he started walking backward toward the door. He glanced toward the closet and it was in that moment that he realized he only had on boxers. Hurriedly, he went inside the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, pulling them on as he walked back out. He paused as he reached the door and turned back with a smile, he winked at Arie before turning to face the door again. Opening the door he walked out, closing the door softly behind him. 

Arie would have liked it if Dean stayed with her but with the possibility of another witch spying on them she knew he wouldn’t rest until it was figured out. She couldn’t wait to get back to the farm where the easy access to the pack wasn’t so easy. Pulling the covers back, Arie crawled under them and lay down facing Nate. Just let Brenna try and do something. A small part of Arie actually wanted her to try. 

Dean hit the stairs in a near run. He started yelling for Bobby halfway down them and didn’t stop until he’s reached the security office and was throwing the door open. To see both Bobby and Castiel in the security office, talking to one another and the members of the team was a little surprising. 

“Uh,” his eyes darted from Bobby to Cas to Naythin to Will and back. “Bobby, we have a problem. Brenna. If she finds out, feels the power shift, gets the tinglies, whatever, that tells her what Arie did tonight, the fuckin’ witch is gonna _try_ to come kill Arie.” 

“What?!” Bobby jumped up sending his chair slamming into the wall behind him. 

Naythin and Will both jumped up and started yelling. Will even marched over to his locker and started gearing up to go after Brenna. 

Dean tried to get everyone to calm down and not all talk at the same time, but it wasn’t working so he used the same commanding and excessively loud tone that his Dad used to use with him and Sam. “Cool it!!!” He demanded, shoving a little bit of Alpha punch into it just to make sure it stuck. 

Once everyone was silent he turned his attention to Will. “Will, sit down. I already asked Ar if she wanted the bitch dead, I was actually kinda hopin’ she’d say yes, but she said no. So instead, we have to make damn good and sure that we keep our eyes and ears open.” He turned to Bobby. “What do you think? If you say kill the bitch, then we’ll go, and we just won’t tell Ar. I’m sorry but she means more to me, even yelling and screaming, than to let that witch bitch have a chance to take a potshot at her.” 

Bobby looked at Naythin and Will and back to Dean. “We need to find it if she knows first. She’s not stupid. I can try and put a tail on her but it may not last long. I know a few guys out that way I can talk to.” Pulling his hat off his head, he slapped it against the desk top. “Damn it. I knew this went a little too smoothly.” 

Dean’s brows lifted as he turned his attention from the backyard monitors that had caught his eye, back to Bobby, after a moment he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it did.” He’d been about to ask Bobby what part of it exactly was smooth? But then he realized that he’d nearly forgotten about all the other shit storms he’d been in, and when he thought of them he had to agree, this had been a cakewalk. 

His attention went back to the monitors and his brow creased as he watched the picture fade in and out and roll on the screen. “Uh, is anyone else seein’ this?” he inquired, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“It’s the black dog,” Castiel murmured as he peered at the monitor, his eyes narrowing. “Do you see it there, in the shadow to the left?” 

Bobby pushed the chair out of the way and peered at the screen. “I don’t see it.” Looking behind him, he motioned for Naythin and Will to come forward. “Either one of you young bucks seein’ it?”

Will walked up to the monitors and looked where Cas had indicated. He squinted and leaned forward before stepping back and shaking his head. “I don’t see a thing. Just the screen doin’ that weird shit.” He stepped away to let Naythin get a look. 

Naythin didn’t have to move from where he stood to see the dog. “I see it. Right where Cas said...lower left corner, just next to that small group of bushes. Freaky red eyes and all.” When everyone got real quiet and turned to stare at him, Naythin took a step back. “What?” 

“Okay, I don’t even see this dog, I just saw the monitor goin’ nuts,” Dean responded, one hand lifted, rubbing at his midsection. “But my wolf is goin’ frickin’ nuts.” He blinked a while and hung his head, taking slow deep breaths to try and keep from shifting. 

Looking around the room, Bobby stepped closer to Dean. “You got a way to put a leash on...it?” He looked over at Naythin and Will and when they both shook their heads no, he swore and turned to Cas. “What about you? You held Ty’s back...can ya do the same with Dean’s? Just until we figure this out?” 

Castiel’s eyes remained narrowed, even as he gave Bobby a curt nod, then turned his attention to Dean. “This might feel a little strange,” he warned as he lifted a hand and concentrated on Dean’s wolf. It took a minute and before he finally had a hold of it tight enough not to worry about it anymore, his hand snapped back twice as hard as it had with Ty’s. “I have it,” Castiel announced. “His wolf is a bit stronger than Ty’s...and Dean was right, it’s fighting me.”

“How long can you hold it back? Ya can’t stay here the whole time.” Bobby looked over at Naythin and pointed at Dean. “You know anything about this?” 

Naythin pulled his eyes from the monitor and blinked a couple times. He had no idea why he could see the black dog now. Nodding slowly, he walked over to Dean and stood next to him. “Listen to me. You can...talk to him. I know it sounds weird but it works. Close your eyes. Slow your breathing. Picture him in your head. Tell him now isn’t the time to be runnin’ all over the landscape.” Naythin raised his hand and started to rub large slow circles in the middle of Dean’s back. “I know he wants to protect you...Arie...Nate but now isn’t the time.” 

Dean drew in a slow breath. His nostrils flared as he continued to breath slowly, like Naythin had said. His eyes were closed and he did as Naythin had described, pictured him, the wolf that had chased him and scared the hell out of him when they’d first met, mistaking the huge beast for a hellhound. He pictured the moonlit eyes and the deep nearly bluish-purple black of its coat. And he worked on talking to it, telling it exactly what Naythin told him to say. Slowly, very slowly, the very nearly painful bumps against him and the swooshes of his tail knocking against Dean’s skin as the animal paced agitatedly subsided. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded to Castiel. “It’s okay. I got him.” 

Naythin smiled and nodded. Sliding his hand up Dean’s back he gave the back of his neck a squeeze. “Practice that when he’s not trying to claw his way out. It’ll get easier.” He could feel Bobby’s eyes on him but Naythin ignored it. Humans didn’t understand the need for Lycans to touch whether it was skin on skin or just what Naythin had been doing...his hand on Dean’s back to help calm him and hopefully his wolf. He looked pointedly at the old man before walking back to the desk he’d been sitting on near the back of the room. 

Clearing his throat, Bobby pointed to the monitor that was still jumping around. “What do we do about Fido out there? That’s twice in the same night. Whoever he...she...it’s attached to is getting too nosey for their own good now.” 

Dean nodded in agreement and glanced over at Bobby. “What would we do if this was a hunt? Okay wait, what would we do if you and Sam were leading this hunt?” He smirked, knowing without needing to hear it, that Bobby was about to tell him that they’d all jump in with both feet and no parachute. 

“We’d be tryin’ to save yer ass, that’s what.” Bobby grinned at Dean and shook his head. “We gotta figure out how to track it back to it’s master.” 

“Okay, so we find out where it’s from,” Dean mused, “Well I can tell ya, the pack owns the land around here. Hell for miles. Arie’s farm’s on pack lands. So wherever Lassie lives it’s gotta either be out of the area or else...it belongs to a human.” 

Will stood up from his desk and pointed to the monitor. “You can’t just buy one of those things at the pet store. How is a human going to control it? They’re ghosts...apparitions or whatever.” 

Naythin looked up at Dean and pointed to the monitor. “Could he smell it? When you were chasing it...did you smell anything weird or that didn’t fit?” 

Dean grinned at Bobby from the corner of his eyes, “My boys are growing up,” he said in an overly theatrical weepy voice to what Will had said. “One day I’ll make hunters out of all of them.” His eyes widened manically. And he couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Bobby’s face. 

“A human can own it. There was a preacher’s wife that...well controlled a reaper. If someone can control a reaper, they can damn well control Lassie. Of course the reaper killed the woman after Sammy and I stole the medallion she was using to control it with.” He shrugged a shoulder. He turned his attention to Naythin and started to shake his head only to stop and frown thoughtfully. “Actually….scratch that...yeah, it...it smelled like perfume...and then it just disappeared, the scent and the dog.” He turned around and looked back at Cas. “Do you remember if Arie had any perfume on?” 

Castiel shook his head, “Nothing memorable.” 

“Perfume?” Bobby looked up at the monitor. “Maybe it’s one those witches in the coven. Not too many fella’s are runnin’ around wearin’ perfume.” He looked at Dean and frowned. “We might have to get Arie involved in this as much as I hate too. She’s knows ‘em and can get closer than we could.” 

Dean shook his head adamantly. “No. Ar is not...no. Sorry, find another solution. We’re not including Arie in this and that’s final.” 

Naythin slid his chair closer to Dean and pointed to the monitor. “I know you want to keep Arie away from all this but that...thing isn’t going away. It’s still there lookin’ right at the camera like it knows it’s there and knows we’re watchin’ it. Bobby’s right. Arie knows those witch’s better than anyone. It’s not like we’ll let her go in alone. Ear bud, back up and back up with have back up. We’ll keep her safe.” 

Dean turned narrowed eyes on Naythin as a growl erupted from deep in his chest. One corner of his lips lifted in a threatening snarl. “What part of _no_ did you not understand?” he demanded. “Besides, Ar already told me, the witches in the area are harmless Hedge witches like she...was.” The wind went out of his sails with the last of his words and the very last one was spoken as a mere whisper. 

Naythin held his ground but diverted his eyes to the filing cabinet just over Dean’s shoulder. “Alright. Okay. Anything you say.” 

Bobby kept his distance. He was too old to get mixed up in all the testosterone that was flyin’ all over the room. Leaning forward, he patted Dean on the shoulder. “She still is, Dean.” Standing up, he ran a hand over his face and looked back at the monitor that continued to jump around. “If it’s not the locals then someone new has moved in. We find out what houses have been sold recently and go from there.” 

Dean nodded and relaxed a little at Bobby’s idea. “Sounds good to me. Thanks Bobby.” He clapped the elder hunter on the shoulder. Letting his hand fall away he turned his attention to Naythin and grabbed the material at the shoulder of his shirt and pulled him to the back of the room. Only once they were out of obvious ear shot did he release Naythin. “Arie’s not Arie right now, okay? The ritual, cure, whatever ya call it, it fucked with her. It’s messed up one of her arms and a hand. I mean, she can use ‘em, but they hurt. She said it was backlash for playin’ in all that dark magic. That’s why I don’t want her gettin’ involved in any of this shit. Not anymore. She’s been through enough. Just let her be a Mom. We got this. You and me and the rest of the team. We can handle this shit.” 

Naythin looked back at the monitor and slowly looked back at Dean. “Okay. I didn’t know.” He nodded slowly and kept glancing at the monitor. “I’ll pull the records for any real estate that’s sold in the last six months.” 

“I know you didn’t know, it’s why I’m tellin’ you,” Dean responded, “I’m not tryin’ to be a dick here. I’m really worried about her. She’s...I mean she’s Arie but she’s...I dunno. Maybe she’s just really tired on top of whatever the ritual did to her. At any rate, I wanted you to know. You, Bobby and Cas are the only ones I trust with knowing. And it’s not that I think the others would do anything, but we don’t need any undo attention, y’know?” He nodded to Naythin’s ideas. “Yeah, that ought to at least give us a direction to start in.” 

Annnnd Naythin felt like a complete dick. “Whatever you guys need. Just let me know.” Talk about stepping in it. 

Bobby looked to the back of the room and cleared his throat. “If you two are done doin’ whatever it is yer doin’ we need to figure out a way to get rid of Fido out there. Not like anyone else can see the thing except Cas over here and Naythin now apparently.” 

Dean looked back toward the monitors and nodded. “Yeah, sure thing,” he mumbled, his eyes locked on the flipping and staticy monitor as he headed up to the front of the room. “Okay, whatever that thing is out there, or whoever’s holdin’ it’s leash is powerful enough to do this to our equipment. So it makes me wonder what else it might be doing that we’re not even aware of yet.” Dean looked around the room and shrugged. _Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it._

Will raised his hand from the computer he was sitting at. “Uhh guys? The motion sensors just went down on the south wall...including the front gate. It’s stuck open.” 

If Dean was a cartoon his eyes would have bugged out of his head and his jaw would be laying on the floor. “Somebody work on gettin’ that shit back up! Cas, head for the south wall and guard it like yer life depends on it! Get those idiots at the gate to force the thing closed. And if they have trouble, tell them to yell for Cas, he’ll get the damn thing closed.” 

“I’m already workin’ on it.” Will was hunched over the keyboard concentrating on the screen as he dove into the program that controlled the motion sensors. 

Shaking his head, Bobby looked over at Dean. “You had to say it, didn’t ya? I’m goin’ out to help get that gate closed.” He walked to the door, pulled it open and headed down the hall toward the front door. 

Dean gave what could only be called a facial shrug at Bobby’s words regarding what he said. He nodded to Will and Bobby and looked back up at the monitors. “Dumb question, but is Lassie still there?” He inquired, looking over at Naythin. 

Naythin looked up at the monitor. “Yeah but it’s lookin’ behind it like it’s listening to someone or looking for someone.” He looked over at Dean and shrugged. “Maybe whoever is controlling it is close.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin and nodded. “Oh that’s a real comforting thought, thank you.” 

“What? You asked! If whoever it is close maybe we should try and grab him...her. I can see the thing so that’ll help.” 

“Uh huh, okay _you_ tell the team that you wan’ them to grab the invisible dog’s owner,” Dean nodded, “And let me know how that works out for ya.” 

Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his feet up on the desk. “You got any other ideas?”

Dean looked back at the monitor. “Did you bring my stuff back off the roof?”

Naythin pointed toward the weapons room behind him. “It’s all in there.”

Dean kept his eyes locked to the malfunctioning monitor despite the fact that he couldn’t actually see the dog. “Then I say we grab my sawed off and we got out there and welcome this dog and its master to the neighborhood.”

Naythin clapped his hands together and jumped to his feet. “Now yer talkin’.” Walking to the door, he punched in his code and swung it open. Reaching in, he pulled a wheeled cart halfway out the door. Bracing the door with his back, Naythin dug through the pile for Dean’s sawed off and handed it to him. “What else?” 

“Um, shit where’d they put my gun?” Dean mumbled to himself as he looked around like he was going to find it laying on the desk somewhere. “I guess Ar musta brought it in or...Will, have you seen the gun I had before my wolf decided to hijack me?” 

“Check your locker.” Will didn’t look up from the computer screen as he tried to restore the motion sensors. “Take that! I got one sensor up right at the gate.” 

Dean’s forehead creased but he but he did as Will suggested and popped open his locker, he grinned at the sight of all of his things that he’d had before his wolf took over. “Awesome.” He grabbed up his Colt and stuck it in the back waistband of his sweats and put his cell in his front pocket. He left his keys and one of his knives inside, the other he attached to his ankle. Yeah, it was small, but it was better than not having anything. He looked back at Naythin and shrugged, “Toss me a shot gun, what the hell.” He caught it in one hand and grabbed up an ear bud since he’d misplaced his. He’d taken it out before going out to do the curing ceremony but he couldn’t remember where the hell he’d put it. Maybe in Arie’s office. He looked back at Naythin, both brows lifting in unison. “Think we’re good? Oh wait, toss me that hex bag. If it is a witch I don’t feel like having either of us get turned into frogs or something.” 

Naythin picked up the hex bag and tossed it to Dean. Picking up it’s twin, he stuffed it in the front pocket of his pants. Reaching into the weapons room, Naythin pulled out his Remington shotgun and a box of shells. She wasn’t fancy but it had never let him down. Opening the box, he loaded seven rounds and dropped another seven shells into the pocket on his thigh. Letting the barrel of the shotgun rest on his shoulder, he grinned and nodded to Dean. “Now we’re good.” 

Dean nodded and slammed his locker closed. He’d tucked the hex bag in the opposite pocket as his cell and now he held his sawed off with the barrel resting on his shoulder. He lead the way out of the security room, to the back door and out. “Can you still see it?” Dean whispered, staring at the area where it had been on the monitor. “I know it’s there, or something is, because my wolf is gettin’ antsy again.”

Naythin stood very still and looked around the lawn. He scanned each shrub and tree, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t....wait...by the shed near Arie’s office. It’s...the damn thing is sittin’ by the shed door like it’s waiting for someone to let it in.” 

“Did uh,” Dean kept his eyes locked on the shed door, “Did Castiel happen to go in there...and get something?” He glanced over at Naythin from the corner of his eye. “Because if not, there’s a robe in there covered in blood. Mine and Ty’s. And Arie’s gloves from the ceremony are in there too.” 

“I have no idea.” Naythin looked back toward where the table had been. “The tables are gone so maybe he took ‘em out.” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, yeah, prob’ly so then. Well, that takes a bit of the creepy factor away.” He looked over at Naythin and back at the shed. “Well are we gonna hide here all night or are we gonna walk on over there?” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he started toward the shed. He lifted his free hand to rub against his midsection in an attempt to calm his wolf down. 

Naythin followed Dean, keeping an eye on the black dog as it sat next to the shed. As they got closer, Naythin reached up and took hold of Dean’s shoulder forcing him to stop. “It knows we’re here and it’s not happy about it.” Naythin could see the dog's eyes glow red like the sockets were full of fire. It’s lips pulled back slowly to reveal a row of very sharp teeth. “Don’t. Move.” 

Dean froze and tried to look back at Naythin only to not be able to see him too well unless he were to move. “Soooo, we’re just gonna stand here all night? I hope like hell you have a better plan than that.” 

Naythin slowly rotated his wrist so the barrel of his shotgun was pointed at the black dog. “Nice doggie. That’s a good freaky lookin’ doggie.” Naythin took a half step to his right and pulled the trigger. A grapefruit sized hole appeared on the side of the shed but the dog was gone. “Damn it!” 

Dean quirked a single brow as he looked back at Naythin. “If yer plan was to put a hole in Arie’s shed, you did an awesome job,” he quipped sarcastically. 

Dean headed for the shed and froze dead in his tracks, blinking at what he saw just behind the shed. “Uh, you might have missed the dog, but I think you got its owner. It’s redheaded...really pretty...actually…owner.” Dean cleared his throat. “Not that I’m lookin’ or anything…” He looked back at Naythin and jerked his head to the side in a silent message for Naythin to come over to where he stood. Laying there on the ground, seemingly unconscious was a woman in a long black dress with just enough cleavage showing to know for certain that she was female. 

Naythin hustled over and came to a sliding stop when he saw the woman lying on the ground. “Oh shit. Is she?” Tapping his ear bud, he rubbed a hand over his face and looked back down at the woman. “Get Doc Michaels up to Arie’s office. We’ve got uhh...just get him out here to the garden.” Taping it again, Naythin squatted down slowly, using his shotgun as a brace. “I didn’t see her.” He looked up at Dean and shook his head. “I swear I didn’t see her.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know, Romeo. You were trying to kill her pet instead.” He couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips. He wasn’t about to completely relax, at least not until things were straightened out as to who she was and what the hell she was doing on pack property. 

Having purchased a house in the area a few years back, Rowena decided to come home, at least to one of them, and try to find out whatever became of her son, Fergus. It wasn’t that she missed him or even loved him for that matter, but she had heard that he’d been promoted as it were and well, shouldn’t a mother reign at her son’s side? She had begun scouting out the areas surrounding her home, or her familiar had, and nothing had really interested her. But tonight, she had seen something quite interesting, at least through her familiar’s eyes, and it was that very reason that she was out this evening. 

She moaned softly and rolled from her side onto her back, making sure that each position was one that complimented her features. If these damn people didn’t hurry the hell up she was going to scream, playing possum was not one of Rowena’s favorite things to do. 

Doc Michaels rushed out the doors of Arie’s office and into the garden. Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he hurried over to Dean and Naythin. Stopping short at the sight of the woman lying on the ground. He gave Dean and Naythin a quick once over and was relieved that neither one of them was hurt. Setting his bag down next to the woman’s head, Gordon kneeled down and check her pulse. He looked down the length of her body, not finding any major wounds he reached in his bag for a small vial of smelling salts. Breaking the vial he waved it under the woman’s nose. “Miss? Wake up, now. Come on.”

Dean glanced over at Naythin before returning his attention to the doctor and the woman lying on the ground. She gasped and nearly sat up as her eyes flew open when Gordon waved the smelling salts under her nose. She blinked a couple of times and turned her head to look over at the person who had waved the horrible smelling...

She smiled catching sight of the two men, with guns, behind the doctor. “My gracious, I don’ know what happened,” her voice was lilting with her thick Scottish accent. “I was out callin’ me dog an’ the next thing I know I’m laid out here on the ground.” 

Gordon looked behind him at Dean and Naythin arching an eyebrow before slowly looking back to the woman. “Calling your dog?” He nodded as he dropped the smelling salts back into his bag. Standing up, Gordon held his hand out to help the woman stand. 

Naythin cradled his shotgun in his arms like he was holding Nate. He looked down at the woman through narrowed eyes. Calling her dog...my ass, he thought as he watched the doc help her to her feet. “You always go lookin’ for...your _dog_ dressed like that?” 

Rowena’s eyes darted past the Winchester, and yes, she knew a Winchester when she saw one. She was no novice, she’d been around long enough to know a lot more about the Winchesters than anyone else likely could remember. Her gaze landed on a man of medium height, strong looking but a little coltish. **Not** a Winchester. 

“Do I dress like a lady? Yes, I always have, every day of my life. Is that a crime now? Dressin’ like a lady instead of a man, the way most of the women ya see nowadays, wearin’ their trousers rather than skirts?” 

Gordon looked the woman over once she was on her feet. He had to admit, she was dressed a little...oddly for the weather and supposedly looking for her dog. Noting the way Dean and Naythin were armed, he had a feeling there was a lot more going on. “As long as you’re alright, that’s the important thing. I’ll uhhh...leave you with here with…” Did he say Dean’s name? Should he? “With these two gentlemen.” He turned and started back for the office doors. He stopped next to Dean and glanced at Naythin. “If you need anything...let me know.” Nodding quickly, he continued to the office making sure to close and lock the doors behind him. 

Naythin watched Gordon leave and smiled at Dean. “Well now.” He looked at the woman...took two small steps closer and dropped the smile. “You're trespassing. Give us one good reason we don’t shoot you and bury you in the back forty?” 

Rowena smiled at the doctor as she watched him leave but her smile disappeared as soon as the man was inside. She turned her attention to the Winchester and whoever the other man was. As he spoke she didn’t cower and did not back down. “Just one reason?” She inquired, looking past the man and over to Dean. “Because When-chess-ters do not kill without reason.” Her lips curved into a knowing smirk as her eyes swept from the man before her to Dean. “And which one are you?” 

Naythin’s eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open. Regardless of the woman’s accent he knew exactly who she was talking about. Slowly lowering his shotgun, he pointed it in her general direction. “I don’t need a reason.” How did she know Dean’s name...even if it was his last name...she still knew it...him. What the hell? 

Dean watched and listened closely as the woman and Naythin spoke, if you want to call it that, and when she said his family name, he took the shotgun off his shoulder and pointed it at her. “I’m Dean. I’m the one who doesn’t give a damn.” 

Rowena sighed with boredom and pushed past Naythin, moving the end of his rifle carelessly with two fingers, stepping closer to Dean. “She’s yours isn’t she? The wee lass earlier, the one sticking her pure white hands into such blood encrusted filth.” She tisked and shook her head. “How did ya do that? How did ya see my dog watchin’ from the bushes?” 

Naythin glared at the woman as she walked by him as if he weren’t even there. Raising the stock of his shotgun to his shoulder, he chambered a round and aimed for her head. “Modern technology can be helpful at times.” He pointed to one of the camera’s and then to the side of his head. “I could see the mutt, too. I suggest you watch yer mouth when you’re speaking about Arie.” 

Rowena sighed heavily and flung a hand in Naythin’s direction, a large Naythin sized purple bit of smoke filled the area where Naythin had once stood. “Dunna worry, I just put him back inside the house,” she assured Dean, “So that we can talk. Now, how did ya see me? Yer lass cut yer throat and that was the moment you saw me….because we both know that the dog wasn’a real, don’ we?” 

“Couldn’t tell you how if I wanted to. My wolf saw you, not me,” Dean responded curtly. 

Rowena gasped and nodded. “Aye, an a fine animal it is. Tell me, how did a When-chess-ter come to be a Lycan?” 

Dean shook his head. “It’s a long story...and I’ll tell you, if you help me.”

“Help the likes of you?” Rowena threw back her head and laughed. Slowly lowering it she shook her head. “I dunna think that would end well for meself.”

Dean ignored the laughter and the complaint, his mind was stuck on one thing that she had said. His Arie’s pure white hands in the blood encrusted filth. “How do I get the Filth, as you called it, off Arie?” 

No matter how hard she tried, Arie couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, changed pillows, blankets on...off...it didn’t matter. When Nate woke up, she fed and changed him and when he fell right back to sleep, Arie slipped out of the bedroom and walked down to Bobby’s room. Listening through the door, she could hear the TV. Knocking softly, she waited until she heard him tell her to come in. 

“Sorry to bother you, Bobby but...could you sit with Nate for a few minutes? I can’t sleep and just need to walk around for a few.” 

Bobby put the papers away he’d been working on and nodded. “Sure. I’m up anyway. You go on and I’ll stay with the kid.” 

“Thanks Bobby.” Arie walked out of his room and headed down the stairs. Walking past the security office, she hesitated and thought about seeing if Dean was still there. Raising her hand to knock, Arie stopped and lowered her hand back to her side. Stepping away from the door, she turned, took half a step toward her office and ran right into Naythin. Arie screamed and jumped back, her hands shifted and she swiped at the barrel of his shotgun. The shotgun went off and Arie dropped to the floor. “Naythin! What the hell?” 

One minute, Naythin had the barrel of his shotgun aimed at the redhead’s... _head_ and the next he was standing in the hall just outside the security office and Arie was screaming at him. The door to the office swung open as Will and Jack came flying out, guns drawn. Lowering the shotgun, Naythin held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm the fuck down!” When Will and Jack lowered their weapons, Naythin followed suit with his hands and helped Arie to her feet. “I’m sorry. There’s this...woman outside. We think she’s controlling the black dog.” 

Arie turned and looked at the hole in the wall where her head had been a moment ago. “Wait. She is on the grounds? As in walked right in?” 

Naythin nodded and pointed back toward her office. “Yeah.” Rubbing the side of his head, he looked around. “I thought gettin’ poofed by Cas was bad.” 

Arie pushed past Naythin and ran to her office. She hit the door and shoved it open until it bounced against the opposite wall. Looking around the office, she didn’t see anything until she looked at the French doors and saw Dean standing with a redhead who was seriously underdressed for the weather. As soon as Arie laid eyes on her one word screamed in her head **WITCH**. 

Narrowing her eyes to thin slits, Arie slowly walked toward the doors. As she past the couch, she raised her hand and willed the doors open. Walking through them, she stopped just behind Dean and a little to his side. “You picked the wrong place to trespass...witch.” 

Rowena’s eyes slipped from Dean’s face to Arie's and her smile grew. “We were just talkin’ about ya, lass. I was tellin’ yer When-chess-ter that I was impressed with whatcha did earlier.” 

Dean turned slightly and looked back at Arie. “You shouldn’t be out...it’s okay, baby, I got this.” 

“I think she should stay. We do after all, have a lot more in common than you and I, When-chess-ter,” Rowena interjected. 

Arie could feel the power coming off the woman. She could feel it gliding over her skin as if it were tasting her or trying to figure out how strong Arie was. Tilting her head to the side, Arie looked the woman up and down as she slowly put up her shields. If it came down to it Arie wouldn’t stand a chance against the witch. Her power was old...really, really old and it felt wrong. Not completely twisted but just...wrong. “I’m not going anywhere. This is my...our home and you’re not welcome here. You know the rules. This is my territory and unless you decide to play nice I’ll kick your ass right out of it.” 

Rowena’s perfectly plucked eyebrows rose in unison. “Well that’s a fine how do ya do. What have I done? Yer When-chess-ter an’ I were just talkin’ about how ya soiled yer clean hands in that ceremony earlier. He wants me to take it from you, the filth ya picked up.” Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and one corner of her lips quirked upward. “I can see it on ya from ‘ere. I guess yer coven’ll be kickin’ ya out soon enough, eh?” 

Arie looked up at Dean but couldn’t see his face. She could however see the way the muscle along his jaw twitched and knew the woman wasn’t lying. Looking back at her, Arie took a step closer so she was even with Dean. “What have you done? You sent your familiar to spy on us! You trespass on our property! First impressions and all that. So far...yours isn’t lookin’ too good.” Arie could feel the palms of her hands starting to itch, squeezing her hands closed, she kept her breathing even and as controlled as she could. “Don’t worry about what my coven does. They’re not any of your concern and neither am I. You need to leave.” 

Rowena looked at Dean with raised brows and a semi amused smile teasing at the corners of her lips. “She’s quite the firecracker isn’t she?”

“You have no idea,” Dean responded curtly. 

Rowena looked back at Arie. “Fine,” she allowed softly with a slight bow of her head. “I’ll go. An’ when yer When-chess-ter’s mournin’ the loss’a ya, after yer coven has their way, knowin’ what they’ll know so easily, y’only have yerself ta thank. But yer right, I’ve been a horrid little witch.” She pressed her mouth into a thin line, the corners turned up ever so slightly into a smug smirk. “Toodaloo.” With another glance in Dean’s direction, Rowena moved her hand in a downward motion, causing a rain of purple smoke to fall where only moments before she had been standing. 

Arie stepped forward and looked around. “Bitch! Keep yer mutt outta my property!” Turning slowly to face Dean, Arie looked at him, arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. “What was she talking about?” 

When Rowena disappeared, the last bit of hope that there might be someone who could help Arie, went with her. His eyes slipped closed and he all but felt like crashing to his knees. Instead he stood where he was, grinding his teeth so hard against one another there was a fear he might break one...at least. When he felt Arie looking at him he opened his eyes in time to see her ask him what Rowena had been talking about. He heaved a heavy, weary sigh. “She saw it, she saw all of it. That dog isn’t a dog at all, it was _her_ , Arie. She was the dog. She knew what we did out there, she sat out there and watched it all. And she knew what it did to you, how it stained you, marked you...she could have taken it away.” 

“She’s lying. That...witch…” Arie pointed to the area where Rowena had been standing. “Isn’t going to help anyone but herself. Glenda she’s not, okay? I could feel her power, Dean. She’s strong...scary strong and it’s all natural. She was born with it and it’s old...ancient. Whatever she told you was a lie, understand?” 

Dean didn’t respond he just turned and headed back into the house. He knew that Arie was right, to a point. But he also knew that Rowena was old, likely more so than anyone knew. And he knew that she could do what she said, she could wash Arie clean of what happened out there tonight. He knew it, don’t ask how, but he knew it, deep in his gut. And so what if she wanted something as small as the story of how he became a Lycan, it’s not like she asked for his soul. 

Arie watched Dean walk back inside and she wanted to scream. She clenched her hands into tight fists and walked around the garden for a few minutes to try and calm down before going back inside. That redheaded wench came onto her property...her territory and spied on her. No way was that going to go unnoticed. Witch’s didn’t have many rules but what she’d done broke them all. 

Once Arie was calmed down, she walked back into the house to try and find Dean. Not finding him in the office, Arie walked down the hall to the security office to see if they had seen him. Pushing the door open, Arie stopped when she saw Dean and Naythin walking out of the weapons room. She looked at Naythin, Will and Jack and back to Dean. “Can you guys give us a few minutes?” Jack was the first to leave keeping his eyes down to the floor as he hurried out of the door. Will looked quickly to Dean before he closed out what he was doing on the computer before walking past her. He smiled and nodded as he continued by and left the room. Naythin didn’t move...at all. Arie looked at him for a second before sighing. “Leave Naythin. Please.” 

Naythin looked at Arie for a couple minutes before he looked at Dean. “I’ll stay if ya want.” 

Dean looked between Naythin and Arie for a few minutes before sighing heavily and shaking his head. “Jus’...I’ll let ya know if I need anything.” He clapped Naythin on the shoulder and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze before pulling it back and watching Naythin walk out of the room. “Ya know you could’a just asked me to come by yer office.” He shrugged. “Probably would have been easier. And not have everyone thinkin’ somethin’ bad.” 

Arie backed up until her legs bumped into a desk. Bracing with her hands, she slid back and sat down. “You talking to a witch about me, in our home after she spied on us and could have gotten Ty, me and even Cas hurt or killed...that’s bad.” 

“Me talking to a witch that I didn’t know was the dog what was watching us, that no one even _saw_ but my wolf and Cas, until later. And yeah, I talked to her, she knew me. I dunno where from but like you said, she’s old, so who knows. And when she mentioned the ceremony,” he blinked a couple times and gave his head a shake, “That’s what she called it. When she mentioned it and how it affected you, yeah, I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to help you. Help us. So if that’s bad then,” He shrugged carelessly, lips pressed into a thin line, brows lifted as he shook his head. “I guess I’m bad.” 

“Dean. Honey. You talk to me about being safe, about how anyone or any...thing could just waltz in here. What the hell were you doing out there? She could have killed you or Naythin with a snap of her fingers. Didn’t it bother you even a little that she knew your name? I get that it’s probably a household name among the spooks and whatever but it should have sent off all kinds of alarms.” 

Dean pressed his lips together so tightly it puffed out the area above his lips. He drew in a breath before he even lifted his gaze to meet Arie’s once more. “She wouldn’t have killed Naythin. She wasn’t even interested in Naythin. She wanted to talk to me. Well, she wanted to talk to you too, but… And ya know, I think I got a handle on what needs to set off warning bells in my head. Hearing her say Winchester, not really a shock, but I was glad when she poofed Naythin out of there, it made me feel a little better. But it’s not like I gave her the keys to the mansion, my car and our Alpha suite. You think I was just standing there chatting it up with a frickin’ witch who obviously knows more about me than I do her? Well, I wasn’t. I wasn’t going to say anything at all until she sparked my interest. But don’t worry, it’ll never happen again. If I need to talk to anyone or any _thing_ I’ll make sure it’s off pack lands. Anything else?” 

“Yeah, she popped him right outta there and into the hall outside that door. He nearly blew my head off when he reappeared! I’m not saying you don’t know what you’re doing because you do. There isn’t anyone around who knows more about this stuff then you do. I don’t trust her. I don’t want her to make promises neither one of us knows that she can keep.” Arie stood up and raised her arm. “Can she do anything about this? Who knows? I don’t even know what’s going on but whatever it is _we_ will figure it out. Not some Elvira wanna be who’s skulking around the pack house.” 

Dean held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t know what else you want me to say. Sometimes you gotta have a little faith in somethings...things you might not otherwise. But, that’s from a lifetime ago, back when I made the rules. So, fine. I’ll abide by your rules...on pack lands. Off of them, I’m me again and I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” He walked past her and out the door, letting it close on its own. 

“Wait!” Arie grabbed the door and pulled it open and followed Dean down the hall. “Stop. Will you please just stop walking for a damn minute.” 

Dean stopped and only turned halfway around, chewing his bottom lip he waited for whatever it was she had to say. 

Arie looked around to make sure no one was nearby. The couple of people that walked out of the Billiards room took one look at her and quickly retraced their steps. Walking around Dean so she could look up at him, she stepped in close to keep her voice low. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. It was wrong and you didn’t deserve it.” Arie clenched her left hand a few times. “Earlier you asked me if I was scared because of Brenna. That’s not the only thing I’m scared about. Brenna, the constant pain in my chest, the bone numbing cold in my arm and chest. Yeah, it scares me because I don’t know what else could happen. I know you and that scares me too. I don’t want to lose you because of this.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his hand shot out, grabbing hold of her arm, and he drew her closer, looking both ways to make sure no one was watching them. “Your what? You never told me anything about a pain in your chest...or the coldness in your chest and arm. I mean, I know you said that it was messed up. But you didn’t say any of that. Arie, sonuvabitch!” He scoffed at her mentioning her losing him. “I’ve learned a little, okay? I’m not gonna do anything stupid like sell my soul.” He huffed disgustedly. .

“But Rowena...all she wanted was to know how me, a Winchester, came to be a Lycan. It’s a stupid story, Ar. That’s it. She can heal you, of all that. She said she saw what happened to you and when it happened.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “Look, I’m not stupid, okay, I’m not being like Sam here and trusting some supernatural whatever. I don’t trust her at all, but...if that’s the only thing she wants...If Bobby and I look into it, if we search for how that _might_ , by any means, be used for something bad then fine. But if we find nothing, I think she might be our only hope.” 

Arie looked down at Dean’s hand on her arm and pulled back enough for him to feel it. “You’re hurting me.” When he let go like his hand was on fire, Arie rubbed her arm. “I never said you were stupid. That...witch wants a hell of a lot more than some story, Dean. There’s always a catch...always a price.” Arie whispered the last words. 

“Yeah well, maybe it’s a price worth paying,” Dean responded, “Like what you did for Ty,” he added before she had the chance to say anything, his brows lifting pointedly. “I say we hear her out. If things start goin’ bad, or even lookin’ like they might, we bail.” 

Arie looked up at Dean, searching his eyes. “Alright. We’ll hear her out but...nowhere near the farm or the pack house.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Which means I’ll have to summon her...somewhere…” 

Arie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the front door. “I don’t think she’d be too hard to find. I don’t trust her to not keep spying.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Even if she does, summoning her isn’t the problem, it’s trying to pick a spot to do it in.” 

“We have an empty warehouse in the industrial park. It’s in the back so no one would be poking around. That would work.” 

“I thought you didn’t want her on pack lands?” Dean quirked a single brow. “Or you just don’t want her near _us_?” 

“Both, but mainly away from us. If we could figure out where she lives that would help. It’s not like I can kick her out of the territory. After last night...I can’t ask Brenna to get involved. If she lives in the territory keeping her away from the pack house and the farm could be doable but it won’t be easy.” Arie shook her head and frowned. 

Dean nodded to Arie’s concerns, he understood them, more than he could voice, he understood them. He hated witches with a passion. The only good witch was a dead one in his way of thinking...and then Arie happened. “I can send some scouts out, see if they come up with anything.” He paused for a moment. “Or Naythin and I could scout…” He almost wanted to physically brace himself for that one. 

“I trust the guys to know what they’re doing but that bitch...witch...she’s a whole different ball game.” Arie hugged herself tighter. “I know you could handle her. Naythin’s good. I don’t like it but….yeah...you and Naythin should go.” 

Dean’s brows nearly shot up to his hairline and he had to blink a couple times as he let what she’d said sink in a little. Wow. “Okay...I’ll uh, talk to Naythin. I figure that maybe tonight would be as good a time as any to start. Unless you want us to wait…” 

“Tonight’s fine.” It wasn’t...not by a long shot but Arie wanted this over and done with. The sooner they knew what Rowena wanted, the better Arie would feel...maybe. It bugged Arie that she was so interested in how Dean became a Lycan. Hell, she could Google how werewolves were turned and you’d get the same result. Why was she so damn interested in Dean? 

You could have knocked Dean over with a feather. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do the job, and the sooner they could get at it the better, though not for the same reasons Arie would be thinking it for. He was just shocked, surprised that she was so willing to let him go. Any other time she nearly sent a recon team with him when he walked outside to...well, do _anything_. That fact in itself had him more worried about Arie, it was obvious that things were worse than he’d thought, she’d even said as much, but this willing, she had to have still left some of her issues out of the truth. He nodded and started to walk away only to turn back and press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll go get Naythin and we’ll take off within the hour. Take care of yerself for me,” he searched her eyes, “Please.” When she gave him a nod he only felt slightly better. “Kiss my boy for me. Tell him he has to take care of his Mom while I’m gone.” He grinned wide and winked at Arie before he turned and headed for the security office. He reached up and tapped his ear bud once. “Naythin, meet me in the security office, we’re goin’ for a ride.” 

Naythin tossed the wrench back into the toolbox and wiped his hands off on the shop rag tucked into his back pocket. Tapping his ear bud, he leaned against the door of the truck he was working on. “Can we stop for ice cream?” He chuckled and dropped his head to his chest. 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, a wide grin curving his lips, as he punched in his code and opened the security room door. “We’ve got a lotta shit to put back in the Impala, might not have room for ice cream.” 

Pushing off from the truck, Naythin started walking to the garage door. “There’s always room for ice cream. On my way.” He tapped the ear bud and tossed the shop rag on a shelf near the door. 

He and Arie didn’t have one child they had dozens of them! At least that was what Dean decided for definite in that moment. He shook his head as he opened the weapons locker and started fishing out everything that had been in the Impala that he’d loaded to Naythin while he was on the roof. Most of it was still on the cart, thank God, but there were some smaller items that had fallen or had been misplaced, which he was collecting now. 

Punching in his code for the door, Naythin pulled it open and walked to the weapons room stopping just behind Dean. “So...I officially hate being...poofed by anyone or anything.” He leaned against the wall and watched Dean go through the items on the wheeled cart. “Where we goin’?” 

Dean looked up at Naythin, a wicked smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. “To see yer last _poofer_. After we summon her, of course.” He shrugged a shoulder dismissively and turned his attention back to the items he was piling onto the cart. 

“Why are we going after the psycho ginger? I’d like to put a bullet in her head, sure but explain to me why?” Naythin looked toward the monitors and could see Arie walking up the stairs turning toward the Alpha suite. “Arie know?” 

“Because yer ginger witch might be the only way that we can heal Arie,” Dean explained before looking up at Naythin. “Who do you think’s sendin’ us?” he responded with a pointed lift of his brows. 

“She’s not _my_ witch. Let’s just get that straight.” Naythin stood up suddenly and looked back at the monitor. “Arie? Our...your...really?” He looked back at Dean and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Our, my, yeah,” Dean responded, his lips pulled into a thin line. “Naythin, somethin’ is _wrong_ with her. Ever since she did that...whatever the hell it was for Ty, she hasn’t been the same. Something is wrong with her left arm and her chest. It hurts and it feels frozen she said. Both do. The arm one sounds magickal but chest? I don’t even wanna think about that one. I’m not too sure how Lycans recover from open heart surgery. And yeah, I know, there’s a lot of other things in there besides her heart, but since when has anything ever gone easy for us, huh?” He gave Naythin a pointed stare and looked back at the cart, counting up all the ammo. He nodded before turning back to Naythin, “And yeah, she’s yer witch, she didn’t go poofin’ anyone else but you.” He smirked and couldn’t quite hold back a chuckle at the look on Naythin’s face. 

Naythin dropped his hand to his side. “I knew something was off but...damn it.” Nodding, he walked over to the cart and looked down at it. “What are we bringin’ to get the bitch. Oh and if she’s mine? Do I get to shoot her?” 

Dean grinned at the memory as he responded, “Just not in public.” He looked back at the cart and shrugged a shoulder. “All of it.” He looked up at Naythin. “What? It was all in there before.” 

“All of it. What the hell, why not.” Naythin gripped the cart and started maneuvering it through the office, out into the hall and to the garage door. 

Dean followed behind Naythin, glancing back every so often to make sure that no one was really paying them any attention. The less amount of people who knew about Arie, and who knew about his and Naythin’s little road trip, the better. Once they were in the garage he popped the trunk and pushed up the false bottom so that the weapons could be loaded. 

“If you’ve got this, I’m gonna run and grab some jeans and a jacket,” Dean said looking down at himself dressed in only sweats and a t-shirt. “Boots would probably be good too,” he added with a grin. 

Naythin waved a hand at Dean as he started to load the weapons into the trunk of the Impala. “Do what you gotta do.” 

“Awesome, thanks.” Dean turned and jogged back into the house and headed straight for the Alpha suite. He knocked lightly on the door in case Arie was inside, he didn’t want to spook her by just walking right on in. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. “Ar? It’s me.” 

After Dean had left, Arie went back up to the suite and sent Bobby back to his room. She felt terrible for keeping him up half the night but he’d assured her it wasn’t a problem and that he liked hangin’ out with Nate. Arie checked on Nate to make sure he didn’t need a diaper change and went to bed. Sleep was not going to happen. She sat up in bed and stared at the door. Arie knew that Dean would be okay and that Naythin would watch his back and do his best to make sure that Dean made it home. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Arie tried to warm up. The surface of her skin wasn’t cold. It felt like her bones had turned to ice and the constant ache had her grinding her teeth. Yes, she’d told Dean about the pain but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him just how bad it was. 

The bedroom door opening startled her. Reaching slowly for the knife that was always under Dean’s pillow, Arie gripped the handle and started to slowly bring it to her side. When she heard Dean’s voice, she sighed, dropped her head to her chest and put the knife back in it’s place. “I’m up.” 

Dean slipped into the bedroom and headed straight for the closet. “I’ll try to be quiet so you can sleep, I just needed to grab some jeans and my boots,” he whispered from inside the closet where he removed his sweats and pulled on the pair of jeans of which he spoke. 

“It’s okay. Can’t sleep.” Arie sat up further on the bed and watched Dean change. “You guys be careful.” Raising her hand, she wiped her fingers across her cheek to get rid of the tears before Dean saw them. 

Dean glanced up with a smile teasing his lips. “We will, baby. I’m sure Naythin’ll mother me for ya,” he chuckled. Once he had his jeans, boots, and an over shirt on he walked out of the closet and crossed the distance between it and the bed. Leaning over the bed he pressed a kiss to Arie’s temple. “Try to sleep, Nate’s gonna be up an’ runnin’ soon,” he murmured as he pulled back and started for the door. He paused at the door and looked back. “Love you. We’ll be home as soon as we can.” With that, he pulled the door open and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. He hurried to and down the stairs, meeting Castiel halfway to the front door. “Yer still here?”

“I had to get my...Jimmy’s jacket,” Castiel responded, holding one side of the trench for Dean to see. “Uh okay,” he muttered. “Do me a favor, keep an ear out for Ar.” He clapped Castiel on the shoulder and continued toward the door. 

“I’ll make sure she is safe,” Castiel responded. 

Dean smiled with his back against the door, his hand on the knob. “Thanks, man.” He winked before turning and hurrying out the door and to the garage. 

Naythin pushed the cart to the side and closed the trunk of the Impala...after he’d been nosey and checked out every item in it and holy shit there was some weird stuff in there. Half of it he had no idea what it was or what it was used for. He did however managed to find every piece of silver. The tips of his fingers still stung. Leaning against the now closed trunk, he waited for Dean to get back. 

Arie being okay with them going out after the witch bothered him. From what Dean had said, she didn’t put up much of a fight. If this ginger bitch could help Arie that would be great but if she was blowing smoke up their asses...that would be bad...for her.

Dean walked into the garage, his eyes going from Naythin leaning on the closed trunk lid to the empty cart and back, a wide smile slowly curving his lips. “Awesome, let’s do this.” He headed for the driver’s side door as he fished the keys out of the front pocket of his jeans as he crossed the distance over to it. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, the familiar creak and groan greeting him like an old friend, putting a smile on his face. He slid in behind the wheel and leaned across the bench seat and unlocked the passenger side door. Leaning back upright, Dean reached for the car door and pulled it closed. He inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. 

Naythin nodded and walked around to the passenger side of the car and slide inside. Turning in the seat slightly, he looked over at Dean. “Uhhh...you have any idea where we start to look?” 

Dean shifted the car into drive as he shook his head. “Not a clue. But I know how to call the bitch, so that’s where we’re gonna start. We’re gonna reach out and touch someone.” He looked over at Naythin. “Well _you_ will. I already have someone to touch.” He grinned and snickered. At least the trip would be fun, teasing Naythin the entire way. 

Naythin huffed and looked out the windshield. “You’re not gonna let it go are you? The only touching I’m gonna do on that red headed witch is a bullet to her head.” Naythin shuddered and rubbed his palms over his arms. “She feels all wrong.” 

Dean’s grin never wavered despite Naythin’s Sam-like bitching. “You do realize that a witch like that, old magick, REAL old, and her being a natural born witch on top of it. The only touchin’ you’ll be able to do to her is what she allows you to do? Because if you don’t realize it...you’ll probably wind up dead.” 

“Great. That’s just great.” Naythin shook his head. “Where are we going to call the old hag?” 

“Uh,” Dean glanced over at Naythin then back at the road. “Ar told me about an abandoned warehouse that you guys...uh, I mean, that _we_ have? Please tell me that you know what she’s talkin’ about. I didn’t ask a lot about it because…” He didn’t finish his thought only shook his head slowly as he stared out the windshield, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he ground his teeth at the thought that, after everything they’d been through, he might lose his witchy woman over something as ridiculous as her helping someone. 

“Yeah, I know it. We keep it for overflow from the others. It’s in the industrial complex at the North end of town. Last building on the place...biggest too.” He glanced over at Dean and back out the windshield. “Y’alright?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. He reached forward and pushed the tape that hung at the entrance of the tape player and reached for the radio dial, clicking it on. He turned it up, Metallica filling the Impala and, as he rolled the window down, any area nearby with the heavy guitar rifts. 

Yeah, he was anything but okay. Naythin let it go and watched the scenery go by. All kidding aside, the witch they were going after made Arie look like one of those fluffy bunny hippy types he saw in town. He’d be loathe to admit it and would deny it until the day he died but that witch scared Naythin. 

As the Impala drove through town, Naythin smirked at the looks they got from people walking down the sidewalk. He wasn’t sure if it was the car or the music blaring out of the windows. Probably a little of both. He waved at a few people he knew, nodding at three guards who were on patrol as they left town and entered the industrial area. “Turn left at the next light. The road will take ya right to the warehouse.” 

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. He’d gotten so use to people looking at them strangely when he and Sam rolled into town, any town, that the stares didn’t even phase him. He maneuvered the Impala along the city streets, rolling to a stop at the red-light where Naythin had directed him to turn. He looked over at Naythin now that they were stopped, at least for a minute. “You know everybody, don’t you?” 

“Naw. Just a few here and there. A couple of the guys were ours...the rest were pack members that own a couple stores in town.” Naythin sat up in the seat and looked around. 

Dean turned his attention back to the light and slowly rolled forward and turned as the light changed. He drove down the street at a decent speed, fifty in the thirty-five zone, but for Dean Winchester, that was going slow. He was glad to see the road empty out to the loading space for the ware houses that sat side by side by side. He looked out the window of the Impala at the warehouse that Arie had spoken of. “Looks like this is it,” he drawled, not really talking to anyone in particular. He turned off the engine and shouldered open the car door. Sliding out from behind the wheel, he pulled to his feet and closed the car door. He walked back to the trunk and opened it, then pocketed the keys. Using the barrel of a sawed off to hold the false bottom up, Dean dug the items that they would need out of the trunk, handing some of them to Naythin to carry, one of which was the SpongeBob Squarepants table cover Sam had picked up years ago when he’d been trying to conjure the spirit of a dead priest. 

Naythin smirked as he looked at SpongeBob. “You’re kidding me, right? I thought you were trying to call the witch and not...Squidward?” 

Dean glanced over at the table cloth he’d handed Naythin and then up at Naythin’s face as he shrugged a shoulder. “It was all Sam could find at the time.” 

“Right. Sure.” Tucking it under his arm, Naythin looked around the area. The lighting was terrible and that was being nice. Shadows covered most of the ground and his wolf started pacing and growling. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. “You feel that?” He turned away from the Impala and stared between the warehouse and its nearest neighbor. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin with a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. “Y’get use to it.” He shrugged and grabbed the last of the supplies they would need, including his sawed off shotgun that was filled with salt rock rounds. He jutted his chin toward the building as he slammed the trunk closed. 

“So not gonna get used to it.” Naythin followed Dean up the stairs next to the loading docks. He stopped next to a door with a keypad like the one at the pack house. He punched in his code and waited for the lock on the door to click. Turning the handle, he pulled the door open and waited for Dean to walk inside. “Same code that gets you into the security office gets you into every other building the pack owns.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes as he walked inside. “Oh that’s convenient, especially if we get a rogue wolf on our hands.” He carried the items into the center of the room and let them slip from his grasp, falling to the floor with a muffled clank amidst the sounds of paper rattling against the concrete floor. He immediately knelt near all the items and took out a large piece of chalk and went to work drawing the conjuring script onto the floor, edging items out of his way as he went. 

Walking into the empty warehouse behind Dean, Naythin waited for the door to close before walking around the perimeter checking for any broken windows. “It’s worked so far. Someone quits or...dies, their file is deleted from the system.” Naythin shrugged and stood behind Dean watching him draw on the floor. “Will that hold her?” 

Dean stopped drawing and looked up at Naythin then back down at the drawings and shrugged. “It’ll call her. Holding her...only if I’m drawin’ these right.” he glanced up at Naythin. “This shit was Sam’s job.” 

“Please, draw them right. Pretty please?” Naythin looked around the warehouse half expecting the witch to walk out of the shadows. 

Dean chuckled as he turned his attention back to drawing the script and runes on the floor. “What’s a matter, don’t wanna wind up in Mexico?” 

“Not really. Tequila makes me hurl.” Naythin rubbed his abdomen and scrunched up his face. “How long before we know if she’s gonna show?” 

Dean pulled back, sitting up on his heels and looked up at Naythin. “Well, as soon as I finish with my art project and mix the crap over here...on the SpongeBob tablecloth, you liked so much, and get things poppin’ and rockin’ it should be immediate. Why? You got a date?”

“What? No, I don’t have a date. Just curious, that’s all.” Naythin pulled his 9mm from his thigh holster and checked the clip before returning it back to the holster. “You just keep doin’...that. I’m gonna walk around the building.” 

Dean looked up at Naythin from where he was bent over on all fours, finishing up the sigils. “Just so ya know, those aren’t gonna work on her,” he said with a nod toward Naythin’s gun. “I know I brought my sawed off and all but,” he shrugged, “Those’ll only buy us time...and really piss her off.” 

Naythin looked down at his thigh and back at Dean. “Oh, that’s great. Wonderful. What will knock her on her ass?” 

Dean’s brows rose. “Got any iron handcuffs?...or chains, either one.” He grinned at Naythin. “Seriously, dude, relax. She’s gonna smell that fear and be all over it like a dog with a bone. Just...ya know, talk to her...and make sure there’s a wide open exit that you can get to...fast.” 

Naythin looked around, his eyes falling on the door they’d entered the warehouse from and the four large overhead doors next to it. “Would opening one of those be a good idea? Can’t get much more wide open than that.” 

Dean had turned his attention back to the drawings he was making. Now that he had finished he took the small bowl that he and Sam used for rituals and filled it with the necessary ingredients and struck a match. “Just…” Dean pressed the flame to the ingredients in the bowl and watched it pop as a streak of light came from it. “Wait.”

A large pop of smoke came out from the bowl and Dean scurried back from it just in time to hear it cough. When the smoke cleared the red headed witch from before stood where the bowl had been, but was now across the room. One of her perfectly shaped red brows arched as she looked at the Winchester in front of her. “Ya know if ya wanted ta chat with me, ya could’a just knocked on me door.” She smiled and brushed a hand down the length of her emerald green floor length dress, and in doing so Naythin caught her eye and she turned her attention to him. “Ah yes, I remember you. Sorry about the whole sendin’ ya away thing. Tha When-chess-ter an’ I had private matters to discuss. You understand.” She glanced at Dean from the corner of her eye every now and then as she spoke to Naythin. 

Naythin growled softly when he saw the witch appear. His hand slowly lowered down the length of his thigh even though he knew the rounds wouldn’t work against the witch, it was more of a security blanket. Huffing, he rolled his eyes. “You could have asked me to leave instead of poofing me like that. I damn near blew Arie’s head off!” He looked over at Dean and cleared his throat. “Sorry.” 

Dean’s eyes swung to Naythin and widened in size before narrowing at the thought that Naythin had actually just barely missed blowing his wife’s head clear off her shoulders. When he apologized, his narrowed gaze swung back to the witch. “Maybe you should look where yer thowin’ people.” 

Rowena’s brows rose so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline. “Oh, ya think you can do it beeter?” She huffed disgustedly. “I’ll have ya know I’m a natural born witch. An’ we’ll jus’ say that I’m not as young as I look.” She smiled smugly. “Maybe yer boy ought to look where he’s aimin’ that gun’a his!” 

“I had perfect aim...at your head!” Naythin clenched his jaw and had to really pull back on his wolf to keep it under control. When Rowena stated she wasn’t as young as she looked, Naythin smirked. “Your plastic surgeon does great work.” 

Rowena rolled her eyes and huffed, turning her attention away from Naythin. “I’m gonna go out on a limb ‘ere an’ say thatcha wan’ somethin’,” she mused, lifting her brows at Dean. 

Dean shot Naythin a disapproving look before returning his attention to Rowena. “Yeah, you said before that you could help Arie...uh my witch.”

“Did I now? Well, I can’t imagine why I did that,” Rowena responded, her voice thick with her accent. “S’not like you have somethin’ ta give me in return…” She eyed him through heavy slitted eyes. “Or is there?” 

Naythin watched the witch closely. Moving slowly to the left to keep his back to the closest overhead door. He marked the location of the control panel that would open the door and slowly moved his hand down his thigh to unsnap the trigger guard strap that held his 9mm in it’s holster. “Be very careful what you ask for...witch.” 

Rowena barely paid Naythin any attention as she swept her hand toward him and made him disappear. She turned her attention back to Dean with an almost bored look upon her face. “As you were saying?” 

“I hadn’t…”

“No but you should,” She interrupted. “You want your witch to be washed pure as snow,” she mused as she walked around the room. “And yet, all you have to give to me in return is…?”

Dean was staring at the door of the warehouse, trying to figure where she might have blinked Naythin to. Maybe he was back home already? Oh shit, Arie’ll be pissed. 

“Never mind him, he’s just outside the door,” Rowena muttered flippantly. 

“Didn’t you want to know how I became a Lycan?” Dean inquired with a quirk of one brow. 

“Oh right,” Rowena smiled, “You are batting for the other team now, as it were, aren’t ya? Tell me how that came about?” 

One second Naythin is staring at the redheaded witch _inside_ the warehouse and the next he was standing in front of the door _outside_ the warehouse. “Bitch!” He punched the door leaving a fist sized dent just under the small window. He _hated_ that poofing bullshit! Naythin had to take several deep breaths to get control of his wolf and his temper before he was able to punch in his code and pull the door open being careful not to rip it off it’s hinges. Walking through the warehouse, his footsteps making soft booms that echoed off the walls, he stopped next to Dean and glared at Rowena. His eyes glowed and his hands were clenched into tight fists. 

Rowena smiled wide at the Lycan. “Did ya have a nice trip? Was the weather warm enough fer ya?” She barely kept her laughter under wraps. “I can make it better if ya like,” she offered as she pulled back a hand. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean interrupted as he walked forward, placing himself between Rowena and Naythin. “You were asking me how I became a Lycan. Is that...will you heal Arie if I tell you?” 

Rowena shrugged a shoulder as she looked down at her dress. “I might,” she mumbled. “She was awfully rude ta me…”

Closing his eyes briefly, Naythin exhaled slowly before opening them again. “Can you blame her? You trespassed on our lands how many times? Arie and Ty could have been hurt or killed because of your snooping.” 

The thought of this witch knowing that Naythin was the reason Dean was a Lycan didn’t sit well with him. Naythin didn’t want anyone else knowing. He still had nightmares about it. Reaching forward, Naythin laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean...don’t.” 

Dean looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “If she’ll cure Ar, I have to.” He turned his attention back to Rowena. “Naythin is right. You trespassed...and on a night when we really would have liked our privacy.” 

Rowena looked up at him. “But then I would’na seen what happened to yer sweet lass now would I?” She gave him a smug yet pointed look. She stepped forward, walking lazily toward Dean. “I dunna if I wan’ ta do it now…” She stopped next to Dean and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “How is it ya smell like Fergus!?” She demanded. “Did ya really hop the fence with that one or did ya do somethin’ really that stupid as to have a run in with me Fergus!?”

Dean blinked in confusion. “Other team…? Sonuva...I. AM. NOT. GAY!” He turned at the waist and looked back at Naythin. “Why do people always assume I’m gay?”

“Then ya musta done somethin’ even more foolish with Fergus,” Rowena deduced, lifting a brow at him. “Come on now, out with it.”

Naythin watched Rowena walk toward Dean and his grip tightened on his shoulder. He’d jerk Dean right off his feet if he had to. Naythin shrugged keeping his eyes on the witch. “Now you know how I feel and who’s Fergus?” 

Dean shook his head as he kept his gaze on Rowena, “I have no idea.”

“Ah now yer gonna lie ta me? Ta try an’ tell me I don’ know the scent of my own babe?” 

Flaring his nostrils, Naythin inhaled slowly. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he stepped next to Dean, turning to look him in the eye. “Try again.” 

Dean pulled his head back as it snapped to the side, staring incredulously at Naythin. “What?”

“See, he smells it to. So what does a When-chess-ter have to do wit’ me Fergus!?” She demanded. 

Dean was starting to get irritated and a low growl rumbled in his chest. “Look, I don’t know who the hell you’re talkin’ about, alright? I don’t know any _Fergus_!”

Dropping his hand from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin took a step to the side so he could see both Dean and Rowena. His gun hand hanging loose at his side. “Lady, who the hell is Fergus?” 

Rowena turned her head to look over at Naythin. “It’s me wee babe, like I said,” she responded. Her eyes lowered and she shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe he isn’t all that wee any more...an’ he does prefers the company of men more so than that of a woman…”

Dean’s nostrils flared, his eyes widened and his mouth turned into something between a sickened and an incredulous frown. “Crowley!?”

Naythin pulled back a little. His eyes bouncing between Rowena and Dean. “Wait! Crowley? As in...the _demon_ Crowley? He’s your...son?” Naythin raised both hands to his head and tugged at his hair. “Holy. Shit.” 

Rowena quirked a brow. “Crowley? So that’s what he’s callin’ himself now?” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Demon,” she mused with a shake of her head. “Always had high hopes, that one. Though I did hear it through the grapevine that m’boy did get a promotion, as it were. You really think he’s a demon now?” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “He’s been a demon for a while. Does the king of the crossroads ring a bell?” 

Rowena shrugged and frowned carelessly. “Should it?”

“It’s your son,” Dean responded frankly. 

“Why am I not surprised your son is a demon and not just any demon either. The rotten apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Naythin glared at Rowena and shook his head. 

“Misplaced flattery will get you nowhere,” Rowena responded, “I really can’t stand the little twit.” She shrugged carelessly. “He’s not really the apple of his wee mum’s eye. Figures he’d run to the When-chess-ters for cover when Lucifer was out for his head.” She rolled her eyes. “And before you say anythin’, I knew what you an’ my son had to do with each other, before I even asked. I am a witch, remember?” 

“If you already knew what happened why did you ask?!” Naythin was getting irritated. This witch got off topic as bad as Cas did. “We’re not here to talk about yer terrible parenting skills, remember?” 

Rowena reached a hand out and caused Naythin to lift up off the ground. “ _I_ was a perfect mum. Fergus was just...well sadly a wee bit of a disappointment.” Her head hung slightly, as if she were actually sad about the fact, as she spoke. 

“So?” She looked at Dean. “I’m waitin’ ta hear the tale. An’ the longer I wait, the further that _horrible_ darkness will spread inside yer wee one.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and tried not to get pissed that she was levitating him off the ground, if he were to hazard a guess, simply to piss him off, and quickly returned his attention to the red headed witch. “So we have a deal then? The story for Arie’s healing?” 

Closing his eyes to keep from throwing up, Naythin raised his arms from his sides a little to try and keep his balance. Oh, this witch was seriously pissing him off. His eyelids snapped open and he looked over at Dean. “NO! Don’t tell her.” His jaw clenched as he shook his head back and forth. “Dean, don’t.” He glanced quickly to Rowena. “Why do you wanna know so bad?” 

Rowena glanced over to Naythin and dipped her head in what would have been a sheepish manner if the smile on her face hadn’t been so devious. “I’m curious. It’s one thin’ ta have a Hunter fall in love with a monster,” she looked back at Dean and smiled, “I think Sam proved that idea,” she quirked a brow and when he remained silent she looked back at Naythin, “But it’s quite another ta become one yerself...especially when yer name is When-chess-ter.” With the last of her words she looked pointedly back at Dean, her devious smile growing into one that could only be described as smug wickedness. 

Dean ground his teeth when Rowena brought up Sam and if it hadn’t been for the fact that Arie needed the bitch, he would have put a rock salt pellet right into her chest. Probably wouldn’t have done much, but it would have hurt like hell. He looked over at Naythin and back to Rowena. “Put Naythin down and I’ll tell you...but if I do, you have to heal Arie...and you’ll do it right now.”

Rowena’s brows rose. “Receivin’ the prize before you participate in the game?” She scoffed softly and shook her head. Naythin fell to the ground with a thud and she took a step closer to Dean, until she was well within his personal space. “She’ll be made right as rain,” she all but cooed.

As soon as Naythin could get his feet under him, he stepped between Rowena and Dean. Looking at the witch, he smiled. “Excuse us a moment.” Grabbing a hold of Dean’s shirt, Naythin pulled him toward the far wall making sure Naythin had his back to Rowena. “Are you out of your mind?” He kept his voice low. “If she is Crowley’s...mother, you think making a _deal_ with her is going to end any better than with her son? I know you want to help Arie. I do too but this is not the way to go about it. Arie is going to kill you, Dean.” 

Dean stared into Naythin’s eyes. He heard what the kid was saying, but there was a switch inside of him that had been thrown, just like when he’d sold his soul for a year with Sam, and there was no turning back. “Never made a deal with Crowley. It was a crossroads demon. And Crowley didn’t hold my contract, Lilith did. The Crowley I know is irritating, double crossing and doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. He shrugged, I have to do this. Arie can kill me for it if she wants but...at least she’ll be there _to_ kill me...and Nate will have his mother.” 

Rowena sat in the chaise that had appeared out of nowhere, filing her nails while she waited for the boys to stop bickering. “Tick tock,” she called out, “I do have other thin’s I could be doin’.” 

Naythin tightened his grip on Dean’s shirt and leaned in close. “Nate needs his father. Arie needs her husband and mate. The pack needs it’s Alpha. Don’t. Do. This.” 

“Arie won’t need anything if she’s dead!” Dean hissed. “What the hell then, Naythin? What the hell am I gonna tell Nate when he asks where his mother is? What am I gonna tell the pack? Oh I could have saved her but I didn’t wanna put my neck out!?” He stared incredulously at Naythin. “If she could bring your wife and daughter back wouldn’t you try?” He spoke the last question soft, his eyes intently searching Naythin’s for the truth. 

Naythin shoved Dean back against the wall. “She’s not dead. We don’t know what’s going on. There has to be a better way than...her.” He angled his head back toward Rowena. Naythin ground his teeth and glared hard at Dean when he brought up his family. He pushed against Dean’s chest before slowly releasing his hold on his shirt. Taking a step back, he dropped his eyes. “That’s cold. Even for you.” Naythin turned and walked to the door, turning his back to it, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared across the warehouse at the far wall. The muscle in his jaw jumping under his skin. 

Dean stared slack jawed at Naythin when he called him cold and especially the even for you part since he had no idea what he’d ever said to Naythin to make him say that. “I was just making a point,” he spat. He grit his teeth as he watched Naythin silently walk away and huffed, lifting a hand to run it down his face. With one last glance at Naythin, Dean crossed the distance between himself and Rowena. “Why? Why is the story so important to you?” he inquired softly. 

Rowena stopped filing her nails and sat upright when Dean came toward her. “Are we done now?” She inquired, her eyes darting from Dean to Naythin and back. When Dean asked her why she wanted to know she shrugged carelessly and leaned back once more. “Maybe I’m just curious.” 

“Curiosity isn’t used as leverage for getting a cure,” Dean retorted. 

Rowena scoffed and stood to her feet, the chaise behind her vanishing immediately. “Fine. Don’t tell me. But when yer wee one comes down with the fever, don’t say I never offered ta help.” She smiled wickedly and glanced toward Naythin. “Congratulations, you talked him out of it. Now we’ll see if ya can talk yer own way outta the mess that’s soon ta follow.”

With a downward motion of her hand, a large purple ball of smoke seemed to engulf her and disappear, leaving no trace that the witch had ever been. 

Naythin looked over at Rowena when she spoke to him. His eyes narrowing as she spoke. When the witch disappeared, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, dropping his head to his chest. “Shit.” Dropping his arms to his sides, he didn’t have to look up to know that Dean was glaring at him, hard. 

It wasn’t until Rowena was gone that the fact he’d gotten nothing from her hit him, and it hit him hard. He locked his knees so they wouldn’t buckle under them and he turned his head, glaring daggers at Naythin. He should have come alone. He should have just done whatever Rowena wanted and to hell with what Naythin said. All the should of’s and could of’s were nearly drowning him as he walked across the room, not even bothering to pick up the items he’d used to conjure the witch, as he walked toward the door, pushing past Naythin on the way out. Without a single word he walked down to the Impala, but he stood there beside her, with his hands braced against the side of her roof, his head hanging down between his shoulder blades. He’d be lucky not to have ground down any teeth from the way he was gritting them. A muscle twitched and pulsed in his jaw and he tried to think of any voodoo priest or shaman that he, his Dad or Sam knew or had ever talked to, ever even come in any contact with, but all he came up with was a big fat zero. He growled and snarled and screamed aloud his frustration and rage. In his anger he walked to a concrete post, about his size, that was sticking out of the ground, he grabbed the pole and jerked it from the Earth, using it to bash against the nearest thing he could find, other than his car. 

Naythin didn’t move until the door closed. Jogging over to the pile of weapons and the duffel bag on the floor, he started stuffing everything in the bag that would fit. Shouldering the bag, he walked to the door and slowly opened it. Stepping through the door, he stopped suddenly when he heard Dean scream. He cringed and dropped his head at the sound. Squeezing his eyes shut, he swore under his breath. He never thought the damn witch would just up and leave like that. Looking up, he watched Dean walk to the pillar, he stepped back until his back hit the side of the building. The pillar sailed through the air and went through one of the overhead doors with a ear splitting crash. The pillar hitting the floor of the warehouse made the ground under his feet shake. Slowly looking over at Dean, Naythin seriously considered calling someone to come pick him up. Walking over to the Impala, he set the bag down on the ground near the trunk and stepped back. “Dean, I...” 

Dean stormed over to Naythin and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the side of the Impala. “SHUT UP! Just shut up! If she dies,” he nodded, his eyes tightened to menacing slits, a muscle in his jaw pulsing, his nostrils flared, and he gave Naythin the very look that gave the creatures that went bump in the night their own brand of nightmares. “If she dies...I would hide if I were you.” He released Naythin and took a step back. 

Naythin went limp when Dean grabbed him. The oxygen was knocked out of his lungs when he hit the car but he forced himself to breath slowly and pull in just enough air to keep from passing out. Looking up slowly, he pulled back at the look on Dean’s face. If Dean killed him right then and there, Naythin wouldn’t blame him. He’d screwed up, bad. The only thing he could do was nod slowly. Pushing his feet into the ground, he kept his arms at his sides when Dean released him. His wolf was so deep in hiding, Naythin could barely sense him. 

Dean gulped in lungfuls of air. He was so angry and so terrified he couldn’t think or see straight. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face in an attempt to help clear his addled mind. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ His mind raced but no matter which way he went, they were all dead ends. Castiel couldn’t help. It was pure unadulterated evil that had wormed its way inside Arie. He knew it the minute she’d said that Brenna would kill her. And it was slowly eating its way through her body. He leaned against the car and used an elbow against the roof to brace himself as he ran one hand into his hair, grabbing a handful of spiky strands, his teeth clenched against the emotions that were welling up inside him. The arm of his free hand lay limply against the roof. He tried to blink back the sting of tears as he slowly shook his head, still clenching a handful of his hair. “What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?” he muttered softly, over and over again. 

Slowly standing away from the car, Naythin pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He kept his eyes on Dean as he scrolled through his contacts and pulled up Bobby’s cell number. Glancing down at the screen, Naythin quickly sent the elder hunter a text giving him the crib notes version of what happened including his screw up. He had to send the message in three texts, the last asking him to call Dean. Pressing send, he waited until he saw the messages had been sent before tucking his phone back in his pocket. 

Bobby sat up in bed watching some B rated monster movie. He was chuckling at their depiction of vampires. Rolling his eyes at the garlic ring that had the vampire cringing and scurrying away. “Oh, give me a break.” He complained as he reached for the remote to change the channel, his cell phone beeped loudly on the nightstand next to him. Reaching for it, he pulled up his text messages. Scrolling through them, he slowly sat back against the pillows and looked to the bedroom door. Pulling up his contacts, he found Dean’s number and hit the call button. Bobby’d deal with Naythin later, right now he had to talk Dean off the ledge. Putting the phone to his ear, he hoped and prayed that Dean would answer his phone. 

Dean had squeezed his eyes shut against the truth of what was happening. Against the fact that the one chance to save Arie that they’d had...was gone. He couldn’t blame Naythin really, after all, he wasn’t the one who had pressed Arie to perform the ceremony for Ty in the first place, he had. When it came right down to it, it was his fault. He had done this to her, to them. Feeling his cell vibrate in his pocket, he reached for it with his free hand. He sniffled before putting the phone to his ear. There was a small part of him that hoped like hell it was Sammy, but he knew better. “Yeah?” he answered. 

“Dean, it’s Bobby.” He didn’t need to see Dean’s face to know what he looked like. He knew him well enough to hear it in his voice even if it was just one word. “Talk to me.” 

“It’s bad Bobby, It’s...I dunno what I’m gonna do. Rowena was gonna fix Ar, and make her clean again but...Naythin didn’t want me to. All she wanted was a story, Bobby. Just a fuckin’ story. Everybody’s so damn worried about me, what about my wife? What about the mother of my son!?” 

Bobby swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling open the drawer to the nightstand, he pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen. “Alright. Calm down and give me as much info as you can.” He wrote the name Rowena down at the top of the paper and underlined it a few times. 

“Ar, she’s got...her left arm and her chest hurt...and feel cold. Not to the touch but she says they’re cold. It started right after the ceremony. And then we saw that dog, right? It was Rowena’s familiar. She saw what happened to Arie. She saw the evil go into her from the ceremony. I forced her to do black magick, Bobby. It was my idea to do the ceremony. I pushed her to do it. What am I gonna do? Rowena left...she said that Arie’s gonna get a fever… I dunno.” He drew in a shaky breath and released the grip he had on his hair, threading his fingers through it instead before using that same hand to run down his face. “She’s...we found out that Rowena’s Crowley’s mother and Naythin freaked out, so…” 

Writing as fast as he could, Bobby nodded against the phone. “She’s Crowley’s _mother_?” Letting his head fall forward, Bobby ran a hand over his face. “So this Rowena’s old...a witch I take it? Obviously not the same as Arie. Did she say what type of witch she was?” Bobby stood up and walked to the love seat across the room and sat down to put his boots on. 

“Yeah, she’s Crowley’s mother,” Dean confirmed. “But she called him Fergus. I didn’t even know who the hell she was talkin’ about at first. She isn’t exactly a proud mother, according to what she said. Yeah, she’s a natural born witch. And yeah, her magick’s old. Like ancient old. Arie knew it by just being around her, there at the pack house.” 

Walking back to the nightstand, Bobby wrote Crowley’s first name down next to Rowena’s. “That could come in handy...knowing Crowley’s first name. As much as I detest that Mick bastard we may have to call on him for this.” Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Bobby stared at the floor for a minute. “Listen to me, boy. Don’t do anything stupid, ya hear me? Just get back here and stay put. I’m goin’ back to my place and I’m gonna start workin’ on this. What would you do if this were a case?” 

Dean’s brow creased. “Uh, I’d do some research on the problem, or well actually Sam would.” That thought brought a smile briefly to his face. “I’d… _mingle_ with the locals, ask around town, see what they knew, if anything, that might help.” 

Bobby nodded and smiled. “Now yer usin’ yer head. Treat this like any other case. As far as the locals go...maybe Arie can talk to the local coven and see if they know where Rowena’s shacked up. I’ll start lookin’ into this as soon as I get back. Do what you can from here but stay close to Arie. We’ll figure this out, Dean.” Bobby felt bad for what was goin’ on. He’d helped Dean find the cure to fix Ty. That made him partly responsible. “We got ‘er into this...we’ll get ‘er out, son.” 

Dean nodded as he blinked quickly and dropped his chin to his chest to hide his emotions. “Keep...keep me posted, on what you find...I gotta know...even if it’s bad, Bobby, please.” 

“I’ll let ya know what I find. You do the same, hear me?” Bobby stood up, walked to the loveseat to get his duffel bag and walked to the bedroom door. “You...ya need to tell her what Rowena said....’bout the fever.” 

Dean nodded even though Bobby couldn’t see it. “I know. I will. And Bobby...Thanks, I mean it. Thank you.” 

Bobby blinked quickly and pulled the phone away from his ear. Squeezing his eyes shut he sniffled quietly before returning the phone to his ear. “You just take care of Arie. Thank me later.” He ended the call as he pulled the bedroom door open and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he jogged to his car, through the bag into the back seat and slid behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he backup enough to clear the row of vehicles parked next to him, he stomped on the gas and flew down the driveway and out onto the main road. 

A small smile graced Dean’s lips with the last of Bobby’s words and he ended the call on his end once the other side went dead. He sniffed a little and looked up at Naythin, then back down again. He wasn’t very good at these kinds of things, Sam had always just known what he meant and he hadn’t needed to worry about it, but this wasn’t Sam and he wouldn’t just _know_. He cleared his throat and looked up. “I’m uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...Sometimes I forget that yer not Sam, and that you won’t just be there all the time no matter how much of an ass I am. And I’m sorry. You were just lookin’ out for me… And I…” He huffed at his own actions. “Yer not Sam.” His lips curved into a slight smile before he hung his head again and worked at unlocking the Impala’s door. 

Naythin hadn’t moved throughout the conversation Dean had with Bobby. He was grateful Bobby had called Dean as fast as he had. It probably saved him from a serious ass beating. It would have been deserved but it wasn’t something he would have looked forward to. Every time Dean said his name, Naythin cringed and drew a little further into himself. When Dean put his phone away, Naythin braced himself. What he hadn’t expected was Dean to apologize to him. Naythin blinked a few times until what Dean said sunk in. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I screwed up. Should have kept my mouth shut.” 

Dean hadn’t felt the loss of his brother that strongly, not since the first week he’d been at Arie’s, until right then, in that moment. He smiled wistfully and lifted his head. “That right there, that’s why I should apologize.” He pulled open the car door and reached down and released the trunk. He walked back to the trunk and moved the duffel off the trunk lid, tossing it inside instead. Closing the trunk he walked back around to the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel. 

Naythin stood where he was and watched Dean carefully. He was trying to figure out if he’d said something wrong...again. As Dean got in the car, Naythin took a step toward the passenger side door only to stop short. Did Dean even want him in the car? He seemed to have calmed down some but Naythin knew Dean well enough to know that there was a whole lot boiling just under the surface and it wouldn’t take much to set it off. 

Dean reached across the bench seat and unlocked the passenger door in case Naythin was still up for riding home with him. If he’d stepped too far out of line and Naythin didn’t want to he’d call Will or Jack to come and get Naythin. He pulled his door closed and started the car. He let it idle there for a while, waiting. When nothing happened he popped open the car door and slid from behind the wheel, standing up on one leg, just enough so Naythin could hear him. “If you don’t wanna ride with me I can call one of the guys to get ya. It’s up to you.” He folded himself back into the car, behind the wheel and pulled his door closed. 

Naythin took the two strides needed to open the passenger side door and settled himself on the seat. Closing the door, he took up his usual position by turning slightly so he could see out the windshield and Dean as well. His wolf still hadn’t come out of hiding and Naythin started running the palm of his hand over the top of his thigh to try and coax the furry bastard out. He waited as Dean put the car in reverse and they slowly pulled away from the warehouse, Naythin looked back at the ruined overhead door and thanked every deity he could think of that he wasn’t squashed underneath the pillar. Naythin had seen Dean pissed before but what he saw in his eyes scared the hell out of him. 

Dean looked over at Naythin from the corner of his eye and noticed the way he was nervously rubbing his palms of his hands against his thighs. He glanced up to Naythin’s face and noticed that things weren’t any better there either. Dean hated awkward silences. But he also hated leaving things undone or unsaid even more. 

“Look, we get back to the mansion I’ll give you a freebee. I won’t even hit ya back.” He glanced at Naythin with a quirked brow. 

“I’m not gonna hit ya.” Naythin dropped his hand to the side of his leg and shook his head. “No reason to.” 

“Nah, it’s okay, really. I can take it. I shouldn’t be treatin’ you like...I dunno....I’d treat Sam...or even Cas.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, I can say or do whatever I want to them because no matter what happens, we’ll always be family. Like I said, I forget that when it comes to you, I forget that yer not...them.” 

He looked at Naythin, at the strange _you just ran over my puppy_ look on his face. Damn it. He heaved a sigh and gripped the wheel tighter. “Okay, I’m gettin’ this all wrong or yer takin’ it all wrong or somethin’, so lemme try this shit again. I have to remind myself NOT to treat you so much like family because I DO. I think of you as family. But in reality, you could tell me to fuck off and I’d never see you again. With Sam, he could try it, but it wouldn’t work out so well...for him. And Cas,” he chuckled, “That angel and I are kinda stuck together whether we like it or not.” 

Naythin nodded slowly, keeping his eyes glued to the windshield. “Still not gonna hit ya and I have no intentions of tellin’ ya to fuck off or whatever.” 

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head turning his attention back to the road. “Well, I didn’t mean what I said. If somethin’ happens to Ar...don’t hide. Because I’m prob’ly gonna lose my shit, and I’m gonna need ya there with the duct tape.” 

“Nothin’ is gonna happen to her. She’s gonna be fine.” Naythin clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. Like hell was anything going to happen to Arie. He screwed this up and he was going to fix it if it was the last thing he did. 

Dean gave a curt nod. “I hope yer right.” He pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. Rowena hadn’t said when the fever would start exactly and he wanted to be there for it when it did. Arie wasn’t going to face any of this alone, not if he could help it. 

As if on cue, Nate woke up not long after Dean had left. Arie fed him and got him settled back down as soon as possible. Getting Nate to sleep through the night was her new mission. So far he was averaging six hours straight at night. It was pretty good considering his age but Arie was hoping to get him to go all night as soon as possible. It would make their lives a whole lot easier. Once the baby was asleep, Arie tried to fall asleep herself but wasn’t having much luck. She tossed and turned, beat the pillows into submission and even tried laying down on Dean’s side of the bed in the hopes that his scent would help her sleep. Right now, the only thing that _might_ help her sleep was Dean laying beside her. 

The ache in her arm and chest had evened out to a dull roar but the chill was just as strong. Rubbing her hand over her arm didn’t do any good and she’d even tried a heating pad with no luck. Twice Arie had picked up her cell phone, pulled up Brenna’s number and stared at it with her finger hovering over the call button. She thought that if she called Brenna, told her what happened and why she’d done it that maybe Brenna wouldn’t go through with the execution. If Arie agreed to leave the coven maybe that would help? Yeah, like that was going to work. Arie finally gave up on sleep and pulled out a couple magazines and started flipping through them. After a few minutes, her cell went off letting her know she had a text message. Pulling up her messages, Arie sighed with relief when she read the message from Will that he’d seen the Impala pull in the gate and that both Naythin and Dean were in the car. Arie sent a quick reply of thanks and set the phone down on the nightstand. 

They were back and in one piece...hopefully. Will didn’t say the car was screaming up the driveway or that one of them had called ahead saying they needed Doc Michaels. Think positive that everything went just fine. They’re okay and that was all that mattered. 

Parking the Impala in its bay, Dean looked over at Naythin before they got out. “Yer comin’ up there with me, to explain to her why we’re not comin’ home with that Scottish bitch or a cure for whatever’s ailing her.” Dean knew what it was, but he just couldn’t seem to make himself say it aloud. “It’s not because I’m being an asshole. I just...honestly? I’m gonna need the help.” 

Naythin nodded and looked over at Dean. “Of course. Whatever you need.” This was his screw up and he’d be there to explain to Arie what happened and why. Opening the car door, Naythin slid out and closed it behind him. Running both hands through his hair, he flexed his fingers a few times and walked around the back end of the car to the garage door that led into the house. 

Dean shouldered open the car door and slid out from behind the wheel and pulled to his feet. He closed the door again and walked around the car toward the door where Naythin was standing. “I feel like I should’a brought something back with me. Roses? I dunno. _Here honey, I bought you flowers but sorry no cure for the yuck traveling through your system_.” Dean shook his head to his own words and pulled the door open. “Now do you see why I need you? We go up there an’ I’m gonna turn into George Carlin and never get around to whether I brought home a cure or not.” 

Naythin walked through the door and headed for the main stairs. He didn’t say anything because frankly, there wasn’t anything he could say to fix the situation or make it any better. He could smell the fear and anxiety radiating off Dean as they climbed the stairs and turned the corner to the Alpha suite. Stopping just before the door, he waited for Dean to open it. His stomach was twisted in knots and his heart was hammering in his chest. 

Dean stepped up to the door and reached for the knob, trying it before reaching into the front pocket of his jeans for the keys. He unlocked the door and returned the keys to his pocket. Turning the knob he poked his head into the room. “Ar?” He called in a whispered voice. “It’s me. Uh, Naythin’s here with me too.” 

Arie put the magazines aside when she heard Dean’s voice from the main part of the room. “C’mon in. I’m up.” She wasn’t sure how to take the fact that Naythin was with Dean. Her stomach got a serious case of the butterflies and her heart started to race. 

Dean stepped into the room and held the door for Naythin, closing it softly behind him. He turned and walked with him over to the bed. He left Naythin standing at the foot of it while he went around to Arie, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Is it any better?” He knew it wouldn’t be, but he had to ask. They were due for a miracle weren’t they?

Arie glanced down at her arm and back up at Dean. “It’s not any worse.” She looked over at Naythin and back at Dean. “What’s wrong and don’t tell me not to worry about it or that it’s nothing because Naythin’s wolf wouldn’t be hiding the way it is if it were _nothing_.” Arie inhaled and glared up at both men. 

Dean’s brow furrowed and he scoffed as he pulled to his full height beside Naythin. “That? Oh that’s nothin’, that’s because I threatened to hunt him down and kill him if anything happened to you. It’s a brother thing, you wouldn’t...it’s fine. We’re fine.” He nodded, “It’s fine.” 

Arie narrowed her eyes at Dean and looked over at Naythin to judge his reaction to what Dean was saying. She glanced up at Dean briefly before looking back at Naythin. “Nothin’ huh. It’s fine, huh. Naythin?” 

Naythin jerked his head up when he heard his name. “What?” He looked at Dean then to Arie and nodded. “Yeah. It’s fine.” He swallowed and shifted on his feet. “We’re fine. Fine.” 

“See?” Dean chimed in happily, thanking Naythin a million times under his breath for playing along. “Everything’s fine.” 

Arie pulled her legs up under the blanket, wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her knees to her chest. “Now that we’ve established you’re both fine, what are you so worried about?” She turned her head slowly and looked up at Dean. 

Dean looked over at Naythin who wasn’t being any help at all at the moment, he was almost afraid that the kid had went catatonic on him. He looked back at Arie and tried to look...hopeful? Maybe. “Well, there is a small problem…we didn’t get the cure from Rowena.” He swallowed hard. “We do know some more of the symptoms though. She mentioned a high fever.” He gave a shrug of one shoulder and glanced at Naythin, then purposefully lifted his foot from the floor and pressed it down onto Naythin’s.

Naythin pulled his boot out from under Dean’s with a soft grunt. Taking a half step to the side, he looked over at Arie. “What Dean is trying to say is that I fucked it all up. Rowena got pissed and left before Dean could get her to...heal you. I’m sorry. I just...I’ll fix this. I promise. She wants to know how Dean got turned and...there’s just something that bothered me about it...that and it turns out she’s Crowley’s mother. I couldn’t let Dean go through with it but I swear to you, Arie, I had no idea she’d just leave like that.” 

Arie slowly let her legs slide down the sheet until they were straight again. She lay back on the pillows, her eyes glued to Naythin as he kept going on about what happened. “She’s Crowley’s mother?” Arie’s voice was barely a whisper. She could feel the color drain from her face as her hands started to shake. Holy shit. Rowena was the new King of Hell’s _mother_. Arie looked over at Dean. “What...what did she say about why she wanted to know how you got turned. Why is it so important to her?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and frowned. “Apparently she’s known a lot of us Winchesters and she wants to know out of curiosity. I guess I fascinate her, what with playing for the other team now, as she put it.” He shrugged a shoulder. “What can I say, I guess she’s interested in the Winchester who gave in first and crawled off the rack in Hell, and who then became a Lycan.” 

“How does she know about you for starters, Dean? Where did she come from and why the _hell_ is she holding this over your...our heads?” Arie’s voice started to get louder and she had to bite her tongue to keep from waking up Nate. She reached up with her right hand and ran her palm up and down her arm. Not because it hurt any worse than it already did but it was starting to become a nervous habit. As if the touch would calm it or make it go away. 

“Ar. Baby. Pick _any_ supernatural anything and ask it if it knows me.” Dean nodded. “It prob’ly either does or it knows about me. You guys,” he looked over at Naythin, “said it yourselves, I’m what Lycan mothers tell their kids lives in the closet. I’m the equivalent of the boogeyman for monsters.” 

Naythin nodded reluctantly. “It’s true.” He looked at Arie. “Ask anyone who’s been around for the past twenty years or so.” 

Arie gave Naythin a _you’re not helping_ look. Raising her left arm and bringing it to her chest, Arie covered it with her right arm and hand. She stared at the foot of the bed and nodded slowly. “Naythin would you please leave?” Arie looked up and tried as best she could to soften her face. “I’m not mad or upset at you, Naythin. I know why you did what you did.” 

Naythin swallowed hard. “Yeah. Okay. I’m uhh...I’ll be in m’room if ya need me.” Turning for the door, Naythin walked across the room. Stopping in front of it, he turned back to Arie. “I’ll fix this. I will.” Opening the door, he walked out, closed the door behind him and started down the hall to go to his room. The drawing Dean had made was still on the floor of the warehouse. He’d gotten a good look at what Dean had done to summon Rowena. All he had to do was sneak back to the warehouse and repeat the process. He’d tell the witch what she wanted to know and give her whatever she wanted to heal Arie. He was the one that had bitten Dean so it was his story to tell. 

Naythin jogged the remainder of the way to his room. Unlocking the door, he shoved it open and hurried inside. Making sure to double lock the door, he stripped out of his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. Toeing off his boots, he pushed his boxers and jeans past his hips and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them to the side, he pulled off his socks and cranked on the shower. Letting the room fill with steam, Naythin stepped inside the shower and stood under the hot spray. He could do this...he had to do this. There was no way he was going to let that witch get her claws into Dean. Dean had a family that needed him. Yeah, sure. Naythin had the pack and that was his family but he didn’t have any blood family that relied on him or needed him. 

Stepping out of the shower after giving himself a good scrubbing, Naythin pulled out the disposable razor and trimmed the sides of his head. He’d neglected his usual haircut of keeping the tattoos visible at all times. Once he was satisfied with the clean up, he walked out of the bathroom and into his closet. He pulled one of his black tank tops over his head and grabbed a pair of his black tac pants and stepping into them. Zipping and buttoning them up, he pulled a pair of black boot socks from the small dresser and walked back into the bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he pulled on the socks and shoved his feet into his boots. After lacing them up, he retrieved his thigh holster and 9mm and strapped it to his thigh. Walking to his tall dresser, Naythin picked up a long piece of thin leather and used it to tie his hair back into a ponytail just above the nape of his neck. With his hair pulled back, the tattoos on either side of his head were now visible. 

Looking back at the small clock on his nightstand, Naythin went to his desk and sat down. Taking out a pen from the drawer, he started writing down the ingredients Dean had used to summon Rowena. With any luck, everything would be in the trunk of the Impala and that meant breaking into the Impala to get what he needed. Go big or go home, he thought as he finished the list. Folding it carefully, he tucked it into the front pocket of his pants and sat back in the chair. He’d wait a couple hours to make sure the house had settled in for the night and less of a chance that anyone would stop him from leaving. 

Dean watched Naythin leave but what he said at the door nearly had Dean following after him. He and Bobby found the damn _cure_ that did this to her, they’d figure out a way to fix it. He looked back at Arie with a slow shake of his head. “No he won’t, he doesn’t need to. Bobby and I, we did this to you. We found the cure for Ty, we’ll figure out a way to fix this too. Bobby’s already on his way home so he can start looking.” 

Arie looked from the bedroom door to Dean and sighed. “No one did this to me, Dean. I knew the consequences the moment I saw what the cure was. It was my decision to go through with it. No one held a gun to my head and forced me to do it. Was I hoping that Ty would decide not to do it? Sure. No one’s to blame but me.” 

Dean frowned at Arie. “So you just decided not to tell me? What, did you think this didn’t concern me? That I shouldn’t have a say in the fact that what’s slowly making its way up your arm and into your heart is EVIL!?” He’d started out just speaking at a normal volume but as he got to the last sentence his volume gradually increased until he was yelling it. 

Throwing the blanket off of her, Arie jumped out of bed and went over to make sure Nate hadn’t woken up. Looking back at Dean, she pointed to the bedroom door. “Outside. Right now.” After giving Nate one last look, Arie walked to the bedroom door and held it open waiting for Dean. 

Dean couldn’t help but glare. Right then he didn’t care if Nate woke up or not. She KNEW this would happen and she didn’t BOTHER to tell him? If he had done something like that she’d be livid and filing for a divorce! He stormed out the bedroom door and turned back to face it once he was in the hall. 

Arie closed the door until there was just barely a crack between the door and the jamb. She stood in front of it so she could hear if Nate woke up. Crossing her arms over her chest keeping her right over the left, Arie looked across the hall at Dean. “How about you not deciding to tell me where you took off to for three days? No phone call or anything? You know how I found out where you were? The GPS in the Impala and the patrols who spotted you in Sioux Falls. You didn’t think that concerned me? I don’t know what _this_ is.” Arie raised her left arm out to her side clenching her fist. “Evil or ...whatever. What I did now is that a price had to be paid. If this is all I have to deal with then fine. I can deal with it.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted together as he stared at Arie like she’s lost her mind. “What I did wasn’t gonna kill me! Or you! What you did, what you KNOW you did, that’s gonna hurt you, is hurting you!” He shook his head, one hand moving low on his hip, his index finger catching at the pocket of his jeans. “This is gonna get worse. According to Rowena it’s gonna get A LOT worse! Did you even think about that? Trust me, I was out of my mind, worrying about Ty but exchanging that for _this_? Come on!” 

Arie shook her head and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Dean. “You’re going to believe her? She’s Crowley’s _MOTHER_ for crying out loud, Dean! If you think she’s lasted as long as she has by being nice and accommodating you’ve got another thing coming. She’s a manipulative bitch.” 

“First off, she doesn’t even _like_ Crowley. She didn’t even know that was his name, remember? Hell, she didn’t even know he was the king of the crossroads let alone the king of hell! And yeah, I’ve known a lot of manipulative bitches in my life, it’s not anything new.”

“Remember saying there was no other way? Remember saying I was a bad Alpha if I wasn’t willing to sacrifice you for Ty? Yeah, so I willingly sacrificed myself for _our_ wolf.” 

Dean’s hand fell from his hip to hang limply at his side as he stared slack jawed at Arie. He managed to recover before too long, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes tightened to near slits. “You wanna throw that back in my face, go ahead. Still doesn’t change the fact that you never told me what it would do to you.” His words were level, almost softly spoken, but lacked emotion, other than possibly anger and self hate. He shook his head and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

Arie opened her mouth to yell after Dean. Instead, she closed her mouth so hard, her teeth clicked together. She watched him go down the stairs and glared daggers at him. “Not so easy to take when the shoes on the other foot, is it.” Growling loudly, Arie turned to go back into the room. Looking down the hall, she saw a small group of residents staring at her. “Can I help you?” 

When they scattered, Arie huffed and went inside the bedroom. Leaving the door unlocked, she walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it looked over at Nate as he slept. “One of these days, we might get through an entire week without fighting.” 

Dean stormed down the hall and out the door to the garage. He pulled his keys from his pocket and popped the trunk. He pulled the duffel bag out that he’d simply set inside and placed it on the floor before crouching down beside it. He took out everything inside it, one by one, some of the items he put away while others he set to one side. Once he’d finished, and had a pile of everything he’d need to make the witch killing bullets, he reached for his cell, pulling it out of his pocket. He scrolled down his list of contacts to Bobby’s name and pushed send. 

Bobby fumbled for his cell phone as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Glancing down at the screen, he quickly hit the call button and raised the phone to his ear. “Dean? Anythin’ wrong?” He’d just talked to the kid not three hours before. He hoped Arie wasn’t getting worse already. 

“Wrong? Depends on how ya look at it. Listen, I think that maybe Crowley is our best bet. I mean, I’m gonna pound out a clip fulla witch killin’ bullets but...she’s gonna be kinda hard to pin down… Unless you happen to have some solid iron handcuffs...maybe some shackles…?” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Course that won’t guarantee that she won’t just lie anyway.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got cuffs and shackles at the house.” Bobby pulled over to the side of the road and put the Chevelle in park. “What’s goin’ on? Why are you all of a sudden wantin’ to fill her fulla lead?” 

“Arie’s… Look, I did this. I’m the one that told her she was a bad Alpha if she didn’t help Ty. I’m the one who pushed this ceremony thing on her. This one’s on me and I just...I gotta figure it out. I figure if I have a gun to her head maybe I’ll get somethin’ a shade closer to the truth outta her. If I don’t...all I can think of is Crowley. She doesn’t seem to be her son’s biggest fan. Hell, maybe we just put the two in a room together and see who makes it out...whoever does, we get them to help Arie.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gave his head a shake. “I dunno…” 

“You said what?” Bobby ran a hand down his face and pulled on his beard. “Damn it, boy.” Sometimes Bobby wished he could reach through the phone and strangle Dean. “Let me get back to my place before you go and summon Hell’s new head honcho alright? I’ll see what I can find about Mommy Dearest and we’ll go from there. Don’t do anything until you hear from me, understand?” 

Dean pulled to his full height and ran a hand down his face, his eyes slipping closed with the movement. “Yeah,” he mumbled almost too softly to be heard. “Yeah, okay. But call me, soon.” 

“Good. I’ll call ya the second I find out anything. Oh and Dean? Don’t be too hard on yer wife. She did what had to be done. Sound familiar?” Bobby couldn’t tell the boy that he now knew what it felt like when Dean pulled his bone head stunts. He didn’t need another layer of guilt on the ever growing pile he carried around already. 

Dean nodded, his eyes still closed. “Okay. Talk to ya soon.” He opened his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call. Stuffing the cell back into his pocket he went back to the items he’d pulled out of the trunk, which he had left open in case he’d forgotten any part of the recipe for witch killing bullets. It wasn’t as if he and Sam had ever needed them very often, usually the witch’s demon would come calling long before he and Sam had to deal with her skanky ass. 

He turned over a large bucket and used it as a seat as he bent over one of the welding tools and the press that he’d gotten out of the trunk. He sucked in a hissed breath every time the liquid silver hit his finger and got caught in the contours of his skin, sitting there eating away at the area until there was nothing left but blood. Despite that fact, he continued, intricately drawing the sigils into the tips of the iron and silver filled bullets. It was a time consuming process, but the end result, if they ended up needing them, was worth it. Even if his fingertips were nothing but bloody tissue by the time he got to the end of each carefully crafted bullet. Then the wounds would heal, only to be reopened all over again. 

Naythin slowly stood from his desk chair and looked over at the clock. Two and a half hours had passed and another half hour since Arie and Dean had stopped fighting out in the hall. If he were a betting man, he’d put ten bucks on everyone in the pack knowing about the fight by noon the next day. Bunch of nosey busy bodies. Walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of his room, Naythin checked himself one more time before walking out of his room. He stopped at the Alpha suite and leaned in close to the door and listened carefully. Not hearing anything, Naythin hurried down the stairs and to the security office. punching in his code, he stuck his head in the door. “Jack. Turn off the cameras in the garage.” 

Jack looked up from his paperwork and glanced over at Naythin. “Why?”

Naythin narrowed his eyes and growled. “Because if you don’t I’ll rip your head off and shit down your scrawny neck, that’s why.” 

Jack’s eyes bugged wide as he nodded quickly. Turning to the computer at the end of the desk, he shut off the camera’s that covered the interior of the garage. “They’re...they’re off.” 

Naythin smiled with all the friendliness of a great white shark. “Good man.” 

Stepping back from the door, Naythin walked across the foyer and slowly opened the garage door just enough for him to slip through. Stepping down the stairs, he kept his weight on the balls of his feet as he pulled out the lock pick set from his back pocket. Naythin walked in front of the Range Rover and the Impala and headed down the passenger side of the car. As Naythin got even with the rear passenger side door, he stopped dead in his tracks. The lid to the trunk was up. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he continued to walk to the back of the car. Naythin inhaled slowly and pulled back. The smell of silver, blood and burnt flesh had his wolf growling and he had to put his hand over his mouth for a second. Damn it. So much for sneaking out. “What are you doing?” Naythin asked as he walked around the trunk and stood just behind Dean. 

“I’m busy,” Dean responded distractedly, hissing at the burn of silver washing over the pad of his thumb and the side of the pad of his forefinger. “What?”

Returning the lock pick set to his back pocket, Naythin looked over at the open trunk. At least he wouldn’t have to break in now. “Nothin’.” Pulling the list from his pocket, he started looking for what he needed. Making a small pile in the corner of a small empty compartment. 

Dean pulled his head up, hearing Naythin rummaging around. His eyes narrowed and he stood up so fast he nearly knocked over the bullet press. “What the hell do you think yer doin’? You wanna play Hunter you go get yer own shit,” he snarled. “And buy yerself a headstone while yer at it, because you’ll be dead by the second day.”

“What’s it look like I’m doin’?” Naythin picked up the bowl that Dean had used and put the small pile he’d gathered into it. “I’m not playing Hunter. I’m goin’ back to the warehouse and summon the redheaded bitch. She wants her story, I’ll give it to her. Besides, yer not even supposed to be down here. Why aren’t you with Arie?” 

Dean closed the small distance between them, close enough that he was in Naythin’s face. “Actually _you’re_ not supposed to be here. This is _my_ car and _my_ shit. Now I suggest you put that back, unless you want me to kick yer ass.” 

Naythin slowly lowered the bowl back down into the trunk but didn’t release his hold on it. “Nope. I’m going back there. _I_ did this to you. She wants to know the how’s and why’s of it, I’ll tell her and get her to fix Arie. Go back upstairs, Dean.” 

Dean turned his head a little to the side, his ear closer to Naythin as if it would help him hear the kid correctly. “I’m sorry what was that?” He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “And when was it that you became my Alpha?” He inquired with a lift of his brows and a slightly smug smirk curving the corners of his lips. “So, you wanna get yer hands off my shit on yer own or do you want me to make you do it?” 

Naythin smirked and slowly shook his head. He eased his fingers off the lip of the bowl but didn’t remove his hand. He needed the bowl for the summoning and didn’t want it to get broke if Dean decided to punch his lights out. “What part of I did this to you don’t you remember? I’ll get her to fix Arie. She’s not getting her hands on you...not while I’m around. Let me do this.” 

“I did this. Not you. I’m sure that if you missed the playbill everyone else in the house can fill you in. Bobby and I are gonna fix this. Not you. Now pull yer hand away from the bowl and go inside…” He smiled at Naythin smugly. “NOW!” His smug smile widened with the Alpha push he put into that last word. “Go to bed, Naythin.” He turned his attention back to what he’d been doing. He’d only made three more bullets, he had a lot more work to do. 

Naythin’s hand slid away from the bowl slowly as he fought the push. His fingers brushed over a wooden handle and he glanced down at it and saw the axe handle. His hand hovered over it for a split second as his brain fought him. One hit on the back of the head wouldn’t kill him...it’d hurt like a bitch but it wouldn’t kill him. It would give Naythin enough time to grab what he needed and be halfway to the warehouse before Dean woke up. He’d be a dead man afterwards but at least Arie would be okay. 

His hand shook as he clenched his fingers into a tight fist and slowly lifted his arm out of the trunk and stepped away from the car. Naythin glared at the back of Dean’s head as he walked around the car and to the garage door. One of these times, Dean was gonna pull that Alpha push bullshit one too many times and Naythin was going to fight back. As he walked into the house and up the stairs to his room, he tried to remember any other way to summon a witch. Hell, if he had to, he’d just ask Arie. The way she and Dean were going at each other Naythin was pretty sure she’d tell him. 

Dean shook his head as he heard the garage door close and he was finally able to turn his attention back to the much more important things that he’d been doing. His features set into firm lines and angles as he pulled his game face on like a security blanket, a mindset that he knew, one that would help him to do whatever he needed to, without the emotion he’d allowed to break through around Arie. Emotions were a luxury that he couldn’t afford. He’d learned that many times before, he wasn’t too sure why he’d thought this would be any different. 

Naythin closed the door to his room, took off his thigh holster and hung it on the back of his desk chair. Going to his window, he pulled back the drapes and looked out over the back field. He didn’t know if he’d be able to see Rowena’s mutt anymore but he opened the window and leaned out. Looking around, he narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the shadows. After a few minutes, he swore under his breath. “I know yer out there witch. You want yer damn story? I’ll give it to ya. You hear me?” Naythin waited a couple more minutes before slamming the window closed and pulling the drapes in front of them with a hard jerk. Naythin sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He let his head hang loose on his shoulders as he stared at the carpet under his boots. Shaking his head, he unlaced his boots and toed them off, letting them hit the floor with two loud thuds. Kicking his feet up on the bed, Naythin lay back against the headboard and stared at the foot of his bed. Dean couldn’t keep a leash on him forever. Naythin could bide his time and go back to the warehouse before Arie got worse. He’d fix this. 

Dean finally had seven bullets done, he’d promised himself that at the midpoint he’d let himself take a break. He turned to the Impala’s trunk and closed it, making sure that the doors were also locked before heading for the door leading to the mansion. He’d grab a drink and maybe some chips and come back out and finish up. 

Arie hadn’t been able to sleep. No surprise there. She was physically and emotionally exhausted but nothing she tried got her anywhere close to falling asleep. Arie started going through the items in the bag that Charlie had brought from storage and bless that man’s heart, he’d picked up the baby monitor. Plugging in the main base, Arie put batteries in the portable unit and checked to make sure it was working. Standing just outside the bedroom door, she could hear Nate breathing as he slept. Perfect. 

Slipping back into the room, Arie put on a pair of heavy wool socks and one of Dean’s over shirts. She wasn’t about to get dressed just to go down to the kitchen so the over shirt was as good as it got when it came to not letting the entire house know she wasn’t wearing a bra. Even though she wasn’t breast feeding Nate, the _girls_ were still larger than they usually were. Checking Nate one last time, Arie closed the door quietly behind her and took the stairs slowly. Peeking into the kitchen to make sure no one was around, she went inside and walked to the pantry. Standing in front of the loaded shelves, nothing really jumped out at her. Her eyes scanned everything within sight before she finally reached for a can of Campbell’s Tomato and Rice soup. 

Standing in front of the stove, Arie slowly stirred the soup in the pan with a wooden spoon. She watched the rice swirl around in the liquid in slow circles. Taking the spoon out of the soup, Arie set it on the spoon rest next to the stove and turned to get a bowl from the cupboard. She startled in place, a hand going to her heart when she saw Dean standing just inside the kitchen door staring at her. “You startled me.” That was kind of the understatement of the century. Frankly, he’d scared the shit out of her. She’d been so preoccupied, Arie hadn’t even caught his scent when he walked in. 

Dean quirked a single brow as he eyed her attire and nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled, the word only halfway intelligible. He moved to one side out of her way and went to the fridge, he pulled it open and grabbed a bottle of water and, as he closed the fridge door, a small bag of chips from the vast array of selections in the basket on the counter. He turned then, without a word, and headed back out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

Arie watched Dean leave the kitchen and shook her head. Going to the stove, she turned it off. Walking back to the pantry, she took down one of the large thermoses and went back into the kitchen. Unscrewing the top, set carefully poured the soup into the thermos and screwed the top back on. Going to the cupboard, she pulled down two bowls and got two spoons from the drawer. Tucking the thermos under her arm, Arie backed into the swinging door and walked into the hall. Stopping one of the overnight staff, she asked if he’d seen Dean. Thanking him, Arie walked toward the garage and carefully opened the door so she didn’t drop the bowls. Using her hip to close the door, she walked down the steps into the garage. 

Dean didn’t look up when the door opened, and by scent alone he could tell it wasn’t Naythin trying anything again. “If yer Naythin, you sure smell more like a chick than ya did earlier,” he drawled, his attention glued to the bullet he was making. He’d finally gotten to the point that he wasn’t hissing or cursing under his breath when the silver burned the skin off his fingers. 

Arie walked around the back of the Range Rover and stopped when she saw Dean hunched over a press. The smell of silver and blood making her wolf nervous. Clearing her throat, she held up the thermos. “Figured you could use something more than chips and water.” 

Dean glanced up, his hands freezing just as they were as to not ruin the bullet he was in the process of carving. He shrugged a shoulder and lowered his attention back to the bullet, it seemed like the safer of the two. “Thanks,” he mumbled, the word nearly garbled. 

Okay...Arie walked over to the wall of tool boxes and pushed two stools over to where Dean was and sat down on one of them. Carefully setting the two bowls on the other stool, she opened the thermos and poured the soup in each bowl. Setting the thermos on the floor, Arie put a spoon in one of the bowls and picked up the other. Holding the bowl in her hand, Arie pushed the stool closer to Dean. “I hear it’s better hot.” 

“Yeah, prob’ly is. Y’know, my Mom use to give me tomato rice soup when I was sick. She didn’t like chicken noodle I guess.” He shrugged a shoulder. Turning, he laid the bullet he’d just finished on a separate area so they wouldn’t get messed up and could dry. He glanced over at Arie as he started to turn back. “Thought I was the enemy,” he mused, grabbing another chunk of iron and pressing it down into the bullet press. “Or are you part of Naythin’s conspiracy to rob me blind, summon Rowena, and then get turned into her bitch boy?” 

The spoon stopped halfway to Arie’s mouth. She looked down at the soup and cringed inwardly. Smooth move...real smooth. Lowering the spoon back into the bowl, Arie set it on the floor next to her feet. “I never said you were the enemy.” Arie looked at the bullets he was making, her eyebrows bunched as she tried to see what he was carving into them. “What? Naythin wants to summon Rowena? Why?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Because the dumbass has it in his head that yer… _whatever_ isn’t healed because he told me not to make any deals with Rowena. And we both know that’s not true, it’s a well know fact, we Winchesters make deals all the damn time, whether it’s a good one or not. Despite that, he planned on stealing shit outta my car so he could go summon her ass again and tell her the story she wanted to hear. What the damn idiot doesn’t seem to understand is that she wanted the story from _me_. If she’d just wanted it, she could have just listen to the grapevine, or see it in her scrying or whatever. Not to mention, _when_ has anything _ever_ been that simple?” 

Arie picked up the bowl of soup and started to slowly sip at it. Staring into the soup, she stirred it around slowly. “He’s trying to help in his...twisted way, I guess.” Setting the bowl down, Arie stood up and walked over to Dean, squatting down next to him, Arie put her hand on his knee. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. It wasn’t fair and...bitchy.” Raising her hand, Arie gently trailed her fingertips along the side of his face and down his jaw. “I should have told you from the start and I’m…” 

“No,” Dean corrected with a shake of his head, “You were right. This is my fault. If something happens to you, that’ll be my fault too. I did this.” He paused a moment and cleared his throat. “Now I just have to UNdo it.”

Arie sighed and looked back down at the bullets on the floor. It didn’t matter what she said or how she said it, he’d find a way to blame himself. “What can I do to help?” 

Dean lifted his head and actually looked Arie in the eye. “Don’t get any sicker.” He gave a slight one shouldered shrug. “That’s it. Naythin wants to help so bad he can look in on you and Nate, he can research. But calling Rowena, after she pissed him off? That’s not gonna help anyone. Bobby and I are workin’ on it. We may have to summon…” He looked down at the bullet in his hand. “Crowley,” he mumbled the word so bad it was nearly unintelligible. “But we’ll get this fixed.”

“What if I called Rowena and had a witch to witch chat?” 

Dean quirked a brow and glanced up at Arie briefly before returning his attention to the bullet in his hand, pouring the liquid silver along the sigils. “She said…” he muttered distractedly, “that you… were rude.” 

“I was rude?” Arie laughed and sat on the stool she’d been using earlier. “That’s cute. She needs to be reminded about what she did or...nearly did?” Taking in a slow deep breath, Arie shook her head and sighed. “I’ll...apologize to her.” Damn, that actually hurt to say. 

Dean shook his head. “Naythin reminded her for you, that was the problem. He sucks at negotiations doesn’t he?” He glanced up at Arie, but only very briefly. “We’ll hold that thought. Let’s see what Bobby can find out first. He’s not comfortable with the fact that she’s related to Crowley.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Arie hunched over and pulled Dean’s shirt tighter around her. She rubbed her left arm slowly and looked down at the row of bullets. “Why are you making those?” 

“Because if Bobby can’t find anything, I’m gonna summon her. And hold a gun filled with these to her head until she heals you,” Dean responded matter-of-factly as he slowly looked, his eyes meeting hers. 

“You’re going to threaten to...blow her head off? She’s not exactly going to sit still long enough for you to do that.” Arie’s eyes darted between Dean and the row of bullets on the floor next to the press. 

Dean looked down at the bullets and drew in a deep breath and nodded, blowing it out slowly. “She will once I slap Bobby’s iron cuffs on her.” He looked back up, his brow creased. “You think it’d be alright if I put her in one of the holding cells in the basement?” 

“Just how do you plan on getting close enough to her to get cuffs on her?” Arie pulled back a little and stared at him. “Uhhh here? You want to put her _in_ the pack house after what she did?” 

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, here’s kinda all I’ve got. I guess we could chain her up in Bobby’s place...It’d be a lot more convenient if she was here…” He shook his head and looked back down, starting on another bullet. “And the cuffs, that’s the part where I summon her again.” 

Arie slowly rubbed her hands over her face and looked at Dean. “Okay but she’s brought in through the underground garage. I don’t want anyone to see her and I don’t want her seeing the inside of the pack house.” 

Dean nodded. “Fair enough. I’ll come get you once she’s been secured. But like I said, I’m waiting to hear back from Bobby. Not that I think he’ll find anything.” He frowned and every line of his face was highlighted, every burden highlighted along his eyes and the weight of them on his shoulders. 

Arie pushed the stool she was sitting on next to Dean and took hold of his hands. “Look at me.” 

Dean nearly panicked when Arie reached for his hands and he had to quickly set the melted silver and the iron bullet down before one or both of them burnt the hell out of her. He turned his attention to her then. It was on the tip of his tongue to reprimand her on what she’d nearly done, waste a bullet _and_ scald herself, but he knew that the first one was his Dad talking and the second, as stubborn as she was, wouldn’t faze Arie one bit. 

“We’ll figure this out. I’m not buying what Rowena said about it getting worse. It doesn’t even bother me anymore, okay? She’s just trying to scare you into giving her what she wants.” Arie squeezed Dean’s hands in hers and held them against her chest. “I’ll be fine.” 

Dean wasn’t buying it for a minute but he forced a smile anyway and nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he murmured. “Good. I’m glad.”

Arie leaned down and kissed the top of Dean’s hand and leaned forward pressing her lips against his. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean’s smile, although was much more real, held a hint of sadness to it. “I love you too, Ar. More than you’ll ever know.” He leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips, sucking lightly at her lower lip before releasing it and pulling back. 

“How much longer are you going to be out here?” Arie reluctantly let go of Dean’s hands and pushed back a bit from the bullet press. She’d done pretty good being that close to the silver but her wolf was pacing like mad and Arie had to move away to calm her down. 

Dean shrugged. “I can probably do another four before I have to get up. I’ve been having to take breaks with the silver and all. Mister Wolf isn’t overly thrilled by it.” He rubbed the ball of one hand over his sternum. “I’d like to get another eight… Is there somethin’ else you wan’ me to do?” 

Arie looked down at the press and the amount of silver that was around it. She didn’t blame his wolf for being antsy. Her own was doing the _you need to leave now_ pace under her skin. “I want you to come upstairs to the Alpha suite...with me.” Screw what Doc Michaels said. If this...whatever this was going to get worse she wasn’t going to let it get between her and Dean. 

Dean eyed Arie for a long moment. A part of him started to sit up and take notice and he had to do a sort of knee jerk reaction to try and cool things down, he coughed fakely to cover it up, but he wasn’t sure how well he did. “Are...do you...are you feeling worse? Should I call Bobby and tell him it can’t wait?” 

Arie was a little shocked at Dean’s reaction. It wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting. A part of her wanted to tell him the truth...that the numbness and cold had increased a little and the ache in her chest was getting to the point that she wanted to down the entire bottle of pain meds that Gordon had given her and she hated those things. Arie knew what it would do to him. Standing up, Arie walked to the front of the Impala and let the tips of her fingers trail along the cool metal. Stopping at the front bumper, she turned back and looked at Dean. Swallowing a few times, she bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly, Running her hand up her left arm, she made a loose fist and rubbed at the center of her chest. “It started a little while ago. Here.” Arie continued to rub her chest a little harder. 

Dean picked up the press and sat it back on one of the benches and piled the bullets next to it. He slipped the silver into a biohazard bag to keep nosey Lycans away from it and then, with his work area pretty well picked up he walked over to Arie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in by it. He hugged her to him and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “C’mon, we’ll go upstairs an’ I’ll hold you. It’ll be better in the morning.” He wasn’t sure where he’d heard that exactly, but he was nearly certain that he’d heard it from a victim of some horrible disease or monster. Not that he was saying it for that reason, it had just come out, but the fact that it hadn’t been from something good, or at least he was nearly sure that it wasn’t, made him frown as he slowly directed Arie toward the door, with his arm still wrapped protectively around her. 

Arie nodded against Dean’s shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his waist. She let him lead her through the door and into the mansion. She felt bad that he stopped working on the bullets but Arie knew that that is how Dean was. As they reached the Alpha suite, she opened the door and walked inside. 

Dean paused at the door of their suite and looked down toward Naythin’s room. He had a good mind to lock the dumbass in his room, from the outside. But he knew that some people just needed to learn shit the hard way, he always had. He huffed softly and shook his head as he walked into the room and shut and locked the door behind him. 

Arie walked across the room and set the baby monitor on the dresser. She went over to check on Nate and found him still sleeping. Running a finger gently over his cheek, Arie smiled when he turned toward the touch. She didn’t realize she was crying until a tear dropped onto her hand next to Nate. What if Rowena was right? What if it was going to get a lot worse? Standing up straight, Arie stood next to the playpen and watched Nate sleep. “I’m so sorry, little man.” 

Dean walked away from the door and moved up behind Arie, wrapping his arms around her from behind, gazing down at their son over her shoulder. “We did good, huh?” he mused with a soft smirk. Turning his head toward her his smile melted away. “Does it hurt that bad?” he asked as he purposely reached over, with the pad of the thumb that hadn’t been cooked a couple hundred times by silver, and wiped a teardrop from her cheek. 

Arie leaned her head against Dean and nodded slowly. “Not so much my arm...just my chest.” She raised her arm and touched the middle of her chest. 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured, his voice hoarse and whisper soft. “Rowena kinda said it’d do that...and then the fever...and…” He grit his teeth and closed one hand into a fist as his eyes squeezed tightly closed. _Sonuvabitch!_

Arie turned in Dean’s arms to face him. “Don’t go there. It’s not going to happen.” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned against him. Soaking in the heat from his body. 

“God, I hope yer right,” Dean murmured, holding Arie tightly against him, as though if he held onto her tight enough maybe he could save her from this _thing_. “I would…” He swallowed hard. “I’d agree but...it’s not like she told this to me, to hurt me or scare me. She said it to Naythin.” 

“Do you think that she’s doing this somehow? Making it worse?” Arie knew there were witches out there that could make people sick or make something that was wrong with them get worse. 

“Honestly? I just don’t know. I’ve been trying to think of a way to make you better to just… But I don’t think this is the same as a normal injury or a case of the sniffles. I mean, according to Rowena that’s evil...and it’s slowly...it’s…” He shook his head and pulled her to him with maybe a little too much force since it almost felt like she’d fallen into his arms. He held her tight, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he dipped his head and buried his face against her neck. 

Arie rubbed her hand up and down Dean’s back slowly. “It’s gonna be okay. Isn’t that what you always tell me? Things’ll work out. I’m married to the best hunter on the planet, right? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Dean nodded against her neck and slowly lifted his head and blinked his eyes a couple times, thankful for the low lighting in the room. “I uh, before you find out about it from him, I slammed Naythin up against the car and threatened his life. I told him that if anything happened to you that he’d better find a place to hide.” 

Arie slowly pulled back so she could look up at Dean. “Why would you say that to him? What happened?” 

Dean slowly pulled away from Arie and began pacing the room. “I’d say he was like Sam, but more like Sam times a thousand. Hell, Sam was never that bad. He was cocky and reckless...and before you say that I’m those things, at least _I_ know what I’m doing. My Dad would have had Naythin on his ass in a second and bustin’ his ass later,” he ranted as he nearly paced a hole in the carpet. “I barely got a word in. Hell, he wouldn’t even listen to her! Every time she said something he gave her attitude!” He looked over at the playpen when he heard Nate make sucking sounds in his sleep. He looked over at Arie and ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Arie looked over at Nate to make sure he stayed asleep. The kid was going to have to learn to sleep through noise in this family. Taking Dean by the hand, Arie walked over to the bed and sat down. “He was trying to protect you...us. It’s kinda his job. It’s not like she gave any of us a reason to trust her. She’s using what happened that night for her own personal gain. Rowena wants to know more then just how you became a Lycan.” 

“I dunno, maybe. But maybe it’s a price worth payin’,” Dean responded pointedly. “We would know by now if Naythin hadn’t insulted her every time she said a damn word. And he just...he was SO out of line. If it had been anyone else but Naythin, I probably would have either come home alone or come home with a half dead Lycan. And when she said that about the fever, she said that she hoped Naythin could talk himself out of what comes next! What the hell is that supposed to mean? So yeah, I threatened him.” 

“You were scared and upset. Would you honestly hurt Naythin if…” She couldn’t bring herself to say if anything happened to her...like dying. That wasn’t an option. They were going to beat this thing. It’s what they did. 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Dean murmured. “I’d like to think that I wouldn’t. But...I dunno. I just know I’d be a wreck. And I feel for Bobby, and whoever else is there that have to force me to keep going for Nate’s sake.” 

“It’s not something that we even have to worry about, okay? It’s not going to happen. Bobby will find something and if not, well, you’ve got those bullets to convince Rowena to fix me or else.” Arie pulled Dean closer so he was standing between her legs, she wrapped her arms around his waist and let his cheek rest against his stomach. 

Dean put his arms around her upper body and felt his dick twitch beneath the denim of his jeans and felt like an utter heel. He moved a hand from around her and used it to cover his ill timed budding erection. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just...y’know, been a long time…”

Arie couldn’t blame him really. They’d been interrupted a few days ago rather rudely. Leaning back a little, Arie looked up at Dean and smiled. “Yeah, it has been a while.” Sliding her hands from his hips, Arie followed the waistband of his jeans, her fingertips slipping between the denim and his t-shirt until her hands met at the button. 

Dean’s stomach muscles clenched and rippled beneath the teasing, feather-light touches of her fingertips. He sucked in an audible breath when he felt her fingers work at the button of his jeans. His hands quickly moved, holding onto her own as he gazed lustfully down at her. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Arie leaned forward and kissed the tops of each hand before looking up at him. “I’m sure. You could never hurt me.” Easing his hands off hers, Arie slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Reaching for the zipper with the tips of her fingers, she slowly lowered it. Arie could feel Dean’s cock as it twitched against the material as if it were impatient to be released from the tight confines of his jeans and boxers. Sliding her hands up to lift Dean’s t-shirt away from his skin, Arie leaned closer and started to lightly kiss a path along the waistband of his jeans and the small area of his boxers. She smiled when the muscles on his stomach tightened and rolled beneath her lips. Retracing her path, Arie stopped just below his bellybutton and tucked her fingers between Dean’s jeans and his hips. Slowly, she pushed them down over his thighs until they slid just above his knees. 

It didn’t take much convincing, or at least his dick didn’t. He was rock hard by the time Arie finished lowering the zipper of his jeans. His lips had softly parted his breaths somewhat heavier, and his hips seemed to move every so often toward Arie of their own accord. Dean watched his jeans fall from his body to pool at his knees. Looking back up into her eyes, he just couldn’t seem to wait any longer. He leaned over her, easing her back onto the bed despite the fact that they were nowhere near the pillows. And his mouth found her’s, his tongue teasing at the seam before sweeping into her mouth, languidly mapping out her mouth as though it was for the first time. His hips rolled against her own and his hands found hers, lacing their fingers together as he held them loosely above her head. 

Arie moaned softly against Dean’s lips. Her tongue matched his stroke for stroke. Pulling one hand free, she slid it down his back and pushed up his shirt. Moving her hand up the middle of his back, her nails dug in as she brought it back down. Rolling her hips against him, she ignored the slight twinge in her abdomen. Not now, she thought. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at his chest and back up. “Ditch the clothes.” Her hand continued its slow glide up and down his back, each time getting lower and lower. 

Dean’s breath panted softly down, ghosting across her lips as she spoke. He nodded to her direction, but couldn’t help the way his hips ground down against her when her nails raked along his back. He shifted his weight, leaning most of it on one forearm while he used its twin to reach back and grab a handful of cotton, pulling his tee up and over his head. He tossed it to one side carelessly before dipping his head to nibble the tender flesh of her neck, dragging his teeth across the sensitized flesh before dragging his tongue across the area to take away the sting. He pulled his head back a bit and used the hand that had removed his t-shirt to begin unfastening the buttons of the shirt she wore. 

Arie turned her head to the side to give Dean full access to her neck. She hissed in a breath each time his teeth dug into the skin of her neck. Pushing the back of her head into the mattress, a soft moan slipped past her lips. Her eyes closed so she could concentrate on the feel of his teeth and tongue on her neck. Her hands fell to her sides as he started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled up one foot and pushed her heel into the mattress to get better leverage as she rolled her hips. She could feel the heat from his erection through the thin material of the pajama pants she wore. With each button that Dean finished with, Arie’s breathing increased. She could feel her nipples harden as the material of the shirt brushed against them. The muscles in her abdomen clenched tight as the tips of his fingers brushed the skin lightly as he worked the last of the buttons. Her chest rising and falling caused the shirt to fall away and expose her breasts to the cool air in the room. Arie didn’t think it was possible for her nipples to harden any more than they already were but they did, to the point of being painful. It wasn’t a bad pain...not anything like what was going on in her chest. This pain was welcomed. 

Once Dean had her shirt opened he lowered his head further, dragging his teeth across the tender skin of her shoulder and along the collarbone before dipping down to her breasts. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked at it, teasing the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue, swirling it around the hardened nub and nipping lightly at it with his teeth. A low, almost purring growl broke from deep in Dean’s throat as he pulled his head back, releasing Arie’s nipple with an obscene wet pop and turning his attention to its twin. He ran his hand up and down her side as he suckled at her nipple, teasing it, lavishing it with attention. His hand shifted to her opposite breast and captured the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and tugging at it lightly. His hips rolled and ground down against Arie’s as he lavished her body with attention, his precum smearing into the material of the pajama pants she wore. 

Arie was sure that Dean was trying to kill her...but in a good way. A way that she really wouldn’t mind. She brought her hands up slowly...one going to the back of his head, her fingers digging into his scalp in an attempt to keep his mouth right where it was. Her hips continued to roll, becoming more erratic as he slowly tortured her nipples with his mouth and fingers. She could feel the head of his cock pushing against her pants, demanding entrance. The way she was laying...half on and half off the bed...there was no way she could get them off on her own. Arie reached up and tapped Dean on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. Each time she tried to say his name, he bit down on her nipple and it stole her breath right out her lungs. “Take ‘em off. Please, Dean. Take ‘em off.” 

Dean’s eyes opened and lifted looking up at Arie, as best he could from under his brows, which lifted in something akin to a question. He turned his attention back to her nipple and slowly drew his mouth off, tugging lightly at the overly sensitized bud before releasing it with a soft pop. “Huh?” he grunted hoarsely as he looked down into her face. His brain tried to make sense of what she had said though the passion fog that had clouded it, and he blinked at her several times before what she’d said hit. He nodded and swallowed hard as he, almost reluctantly, pulled back, climbing off her body. His erection bobbed as he stood to his feet and he reached down, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of her sleep pants and pulled them down her waist, past her hips and further, flinging them carelessly onto the floor somewhere behind him. He reclaimed his position, his hard cock digging into her hip as he nipped, almost roughly at her collarbone, making his way slowly up the side of her neck, nipping hard enough to be called a bite, but without leaving any real mark behind. He growled in her ear as he nipped at the lob and nuzzled the tender flesh behind it. He rolled his hips, dragging his throbbing dick across her bared skin before thrusting forward again, the feel of it eliciting a guttural groan that rumbled deep in his throat. 

As Dean reclaimed his position on top of her, Arie threw her arms around his neck to keep him there. Arching her back, she brought both feet up on the edge of the mattress and spread her legs as wide as she could without dislocating her hips. Turning her head to the side, Arie gave him full access to her neck and shoulder. Each time he bit down, tiny electric shocks shot through her body causing her hips to buck against him. Dipping her hips down into the mattress, Arie tried to get his cock inside of her. A frustrated growl rumbled in her chest as she pushed down with her heels. Turning her head to face him, Arie raised up slightly and took hold of Dean’s lower lip in her teeth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. Her tongue slipped past her lips and licked across his lip. “I want you inside me. Please, Dean.” 

Dean had to tense up in order to not lose it right then and there. A low groan broke from his throat and his eyes squeezed tightly closed for a moment, but that didn’t stop him from reaching down between them and wrapping his hand around his shaft, guiding the tip to her entrance. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the head of his dick was enveloped by the warm just inside her pussy. He pulled his hand back and thrust his hips forward. He had been about to slam his cock deep only to remember belatedly that Arie had been in pain so the slamming deep left a lot to be desired, not that it really mattered how he got there, just that he was deep inside the moist heat of her pussy. He pulled his head back a little so he could look into her face as he paused right there, with his dick pushed all the way, balls deep, inside her. “Did I hurt you?” 

Arie’s fingers dug into the muscle of Dean’s shoulder as she felt the head of his cock slowly push into her pussy. Throwing her head back against the mattress, Arie got very still as he filled her to the point of being painful. Again, not the kind of pain she’d had earlier, this was that just right amount that made sex with Dean so much more than anything she’d ever experienced before. It took her a minute to realize that he was talking to her and that Dean wasn’t moving. Prying her eyes open, Arie shook her head. “No. You didn’t. It’s fine.” Reaching up with her hand, she ran the pad of her thumb across his lips as she cupped the side of his face. “If it hurt, I’d tell you. I promise.” To help get her point across, Arie clenched down with her inner muscles and rolled her hips slowly. 

Dean’s eyes squeezed closed as pleasure shot through his system tingling along every nerve ending in his body when Arie’s inner muscles clamped down on his dick. He low growly groan rumbled in his chest as he pried his eyes back open and gave a quick curt nod. He rolled his own hips, pulling his hips back so that he was nearly out of her before slamming them forward, burying his cock deep inside. He rolled his hips and ground his hips down against hers teasingly before moving again, pulling his hips back and pushing them forward. He soon fell into a steady rhythm and he shifted his weight to his opposite forearm and used the hand of his free arm to grasp Arie’s hip and pull her up into him with each of his inward thrusts. 

The combination of Dean slamming into her and his hips grinding against her nearly put Arie over the edge. Biting down in her lip, she raised her head slightly off the bed, looking down the length of her body, she could see Dean’s cock pistoning in and out of her. It was slick and shiny with her juices. She had to stop watching to keep from coming right then and there. Raising her hand up, she grabbed onto Dean’s upper arm to keep her place on the bed as he continued to slam into her. Squeezing her eyes shut, Arie tried to keep the orgasm at bay. She wanted this to last so much longer but as Dean had said earlier, it had been a while. Lightning bolts of color danced under her eyelids as she tried to hold it back. She could feel that slow burn in her lower belly build and Arie knew she was a goner. Digging her nails into Dean’s arms, she let it take her over. Pushing her head into the bed, Arie clamped down on Dean’s cock and yelled his name as the orgasm rolled over her. 

Dean’s breaths came in heavy pants through softly parted lips as he moved his hips at a steady pace, thrusting deep each time. He dipped his head and kissed her messily, his tongue almost lapping at the interior of her mouth, and tangling briefly with her’s before he was forced to pull his mouth away. He could feel his orgasm building, the heat of it curling low and heavy in his gut. He tried to make it last, but he was fighting a losing battle. His body strained, his face and neck flushing a deep crimson as his thrusts slowly began to be more erratic, more desperate. His muscles tensed and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body. He felt his balls draw up tight to his body, and then Arie’s inner walls clamped down on his pulsing cock and, had he not been dangerous close to coming already, that alone would have pushed him over the edge. Something between an almost snarl and a cry of pleasure ripped from Dean’s lips as the first shot of cum left his cock. To say that he came hard would have been the understatement of the century, her body seemed to milk every bit of cum he had to offer from his dick, dragging the orgasm out until his body was left limp, spent and trembling in her arms. 

Arie was able to pry her fingers off Dean’s arms and wrap them around his shoulders as he fell on top of her. His face buried in her neck, she rubbed her hand slowly back and forth across his back. Her hips jerking slightly from aftershocks. “Wow.” She tried to control her breathing and had to swallow a few times to get rid of the case of dry mouth. “Maybe we should hold off more often.” Arie was kidding...seriously kidding because there was no way she’d survive another case of forced celibacy. Turning her head, she kissed Dean on the neck and nipped at the sweat slick skin just behind his ear. “I love you.” 

Dean struggled to get a handle on his breaths and the raging beat of his heart. He gulped in a breath and tried to swallow a couple times so he could speak as he started to lift his head with the intent to deny that they needed another round of forced celibacy, the very idea sounded like unwarranted torture, for both of them. Their eyes met as he lifted his head and he tried for a smile, but he wasn’t sure how energetic it looked. “Love you too, Ar.” He leaned in and pressed a soft lingering, semi-chaste kiss to her lips. Pulling his head back he dipped it again and pressed a kiss to the tender skin area where her neck and shoulder met. He groaned, but this time wasn’t in ecstasy, “Glad we have a security team, because a wendigo an’ a demon could poof into the bedroom right now an’ I dunno that I’d have the energy to do anythin’ about it,” he mumbled groggily. 

Arie smiled and hugged him. “That’s why there’s a small arsenal under the pillows and the bed.” Feeling Dean’s heart beating against her, his weight on the length of her body, it was very comforting and for the first time since doing the ritual to heal Ty, Arie felt normal. She wasn’t sure if it was from the adrenaline and that when it wore off everything would come back with a vengeance; the pain, the bone numbing cold. Or if it was just having Dean next to her, touching her. With a contented sigh, Arie closed her eyes, the smile staying on her lips. “If I were ever to go to Heaven...this is my Heaven.” 

Dean smiled and tipped his head so he could look up at her. A voice inside his head told him to argue the point, to tell her that being here, like this, it couldn’t be her _Heaven_ , that _he_ was no one’s Heaven. But he managed to put a muzzle on it, for now at least and instead gripped Arie a little tighter. “Ya know one problem? Our asses are gonna go to sleep layin on the edge of the bed. Not to mention if we fall asleep, both of us might fall on the floor.” He chuckled softly. 

Arie peeked through one eye and nodded slowly. “Good point. You uhh...you’re gonna have to move first, hon.” 

With an annoyed growl Dean slowly pulled himself off Arie, standing somewhat wobbly to his feet. He jutted his chin toward the pillows in a nonverbal instruction for Arie to move up on the bed to the pillows. “I should prob’ly make sure you didn’ wake Nate,” he mused with a roguish grin teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Arie shivered from the sudden change in temperature as Dean pulled off of her. Using her hands to grip the blanket, she inched her way to the pillows and pushed her feet under the blanket. “You were louder than I was.” Arie grumped at him. Pulling the blanket back on his side of the bed, Arie watched Dean as he checked on Nate. Her eyes slowly slid up and down his body, marveling at the way his muscles bunched and rolled under his skin. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him. Surprisingly, Dean had listened to Doc Michaels and had been working out in the basement gym and it really showed. Arie couldn’t wait until they were back at the farm so she could take her time and reacquaint herself with her husband's body. Every inch of him. 

Dean scoffed at Arie’s accusation as to who had been the louder of the two. Dogs in China could have heard her scream his name, but he wasn’t complaining so he thought it best to leave that one alone. He walked over to the playpen and chuckled as he leaned over it. He picked Nate up in his arms and carried him over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “Look who Mommy woke up,” he mused in a soft playful voice as he turned Nate so he could see Arie. “Uh, where are the bottles or whatever? Is he eating food yet?” He asked as he pulled to his feet, son in his arms, and looked around the room like he was lost. 

“His bottles are in the diaper bag near the playpen.” Arie waggled her fingers at Nate and smiled at him as Dean brought him over. “He won’t be eating solid food for a while yet, babe. He keeps eating like this, I just might start him on cereal. We’ll ask Doc Michaels when he goes in for a check up.” 

Dean turned back toward Arie and offered Nate to her, once she had him and his arms were free, he went in hunt of the bottles. Bringing back one he held it up and waggled it back and forth. “Don’t we heat these things? My Mom use to heat Sam’s.”

Arie got Nate settled in her arms and propped him up so he could look around. “You can run it under the hot water in the sink. A little warmer than room temperature is fine.” Arie looked down at Nate and opened his blanket so it was spread out on the comforter. “Bet you can’t wait to get your own room, huh? Let me tell ya, kid. I love ya and all but you’re seriously crampin’ yer Mommy and Daddy’s sex life.” She looked at him and scrunched her face up...smiling when he started wiggling in her arms. 

Walking back out of the bathroom, shaking the bottle with his index finger plugging the hole, he walked over to the bed and handed the bottle to Arie. “How’s that?” He sat down on the bed on his side and stretched out, rolling over onto his side to face Nate. “He didn’t even cry. That’s kinda amazing, isn’t it? Sam was a screamer. He’d wake up the whole house.” 

Arie took the bottle from Dean and tested it on the underside of her wrist. Giving the bottle one last shake, she gave it to Nate and smiled when he started sucking away at it. “He’s a good baby. Not all of them cry like your brother. Nate’s almost sleeping through the night. It’ll be easier once we get home. Get him into a routine.” Angling Nate closer to her chest, Arie let the bottle rest on her shoulder. “How soon before we can go home.” Using her free hand, Arie picked up the corner of the receiving blanket and used it to wipe the corner of Nate’s mouth as he ate. 

“This weekend if you want to,” Dean responded with a shrug of one shoulder. “Last I heard from Blake they were done a couple days ago, they were just doing the finishing touches and arguing with Bobby about whether to cover some of the things he did or not.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Aw man, I would have _paid_ to hear that argument.” 

Arie looked over at Dean and smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. “Are you serious? This weekend?” 

Dean nodded, “If you feel up to it, yeah.” He’d felt pretty sure of the changes he’d made, the additions he’d asked for, like the window box of planted herbs, that were inside the house, no more having to go outside to get them or worrying about them in a freeze. He’d changed the staircase a little, having a landing of sorts after the first five steps then turning and going another five to the second floor, and they were carpeted, or at least there was a carpet runner. He’d asked them to put Nate’s room next door to theirs and Blake had been the one to suggest a fold away wall between them where if they wanted to, they could push the wall into itself and make their room and Nate’s into one large one. He’d kept Nate’s room the same baby blue color that Arie had picked out but he’d had them trim it with white chair railings. The rocking chair he’d had replaced, since one of the workers wanted to prove that it would hold him, and it hadn’t, was white with cushions the same blue tone as the walls. He’d placed the giant teddy bear that the Security Team had gotten Nate in the rocker, both to get him out of the way and because Beth had said that it was cute there. There were two other rooms just in case they had company, both in the rustic style that Arie seemed to like. And he’d made them plant Arie’s roses and other flowers in the exact same pattern and place as the last ones had been. Which meant that they’d had to hunt down every picture of the farm that was ever taken, and brought to the mansion. But now that Arie was so excited about going home, he was a little nervous. What if she didn’t like the changes he’d made? 

Arie sat up higher on the pillows, checking Nate to see if he needed to be burped. “Up to it? Are you kidding me? Can we start now? You have no idea how bad I want to get out of here. How much I want privacy and just...I’m just done.” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “It’s kinda late to start now but...if you wanna just see it first, we can go over whenever you want.” 

“In the morning. Please?” Arie looked down at Nate, taking the bottle from him, she propped him up on her shoulder and started patting his back. “Did ya hear that, little man? You wanna go check out the house tomorrow?” 

Nate’s answer was a burp that echoed around the room. Arie looked over at Dean and arched an eyebrow. “Yep. He’s yours.” 

Dean grinned so wide it hurt his cheeks and he couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. 

Arie stood next to the Impala and stared at the house. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw hung open. If someone hadn’t told her it was a new house, she never would have noticed the changes. There were a few but none of them stood out. The house stood on the original foundation but the far left side was closer to the pasture fence now. The porch ran along the front of the house from corner to corner and her swing was in its usual place to the left of the front door. 

Her flower beds were in the exact same place. Even the small stepping stones that went from the driveway to the front steps were there. Arie could see small window boxes inside the windows. She’d wanted to do that for years so she always had fresh herbs even in the winter months. Closing the door of the Impala, Arie walked slowly around the front of the car to the front yard, letting her fingers trail over the roses as she past them. She could smell their scent as it rose into the air as if they were welcoming her home. 

She stopped at the base of the stairs and closed her eyes. Arie slowed her breathing and concentrated on the property’s feel. A slow smile spread across her lips as the magick washed over her. _Her_ magick. She recognized the feeling, the house...the farm was checking to see if she belonged. Taking a tentative step, Arie felt the familiar hesitation as she walked through the ward. The sensation of walking through a large spider web made her smile grow as it let her pass. Climbing the stairs, Arie walked along the front porch, running her fingers along the top railing that ran along the front of the porch, she gave the swing a gentle push and pictured herself sitting on it while Nate played in the yard. Turning back to the front door, Arie reached for the handle, her fingers hovering over it as she saw the pentacle carved into the surface. Looking down at her feet, she frowned a little when she didn’t see the devil’s trap that had been there before. Arie looked around for Dean and pointed to the boards at her feet. “Where’s the devil’s trap?” 

Dean hefted Nate a little in his arms as he walked up the steps and moved closer to Arie. “They’re made into the foundation of the house, there’s one under the entry to every door and every window. Bobby’s idea. No way it can ever be disturbed now.” 

Arie looked down at her feet and back up at Dean. Raising a hand, she tucked Nate’s blanket in around his arm. “How did you add Nate to the wards? He hasn’t left the pack house?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and shook his head, “He’s part of you. Of us. I guess it just knows.” 

Reaching for the door knob, Arie took a deep breath as she turned it and pushed the door open. She watched the door swing open and stop on its own. Taking a tentative step, she looked inside and inhaled. No smell of vampire or blood anywhere. Just paint, varnish and a mix of fresh herbs. Keeping her eyes forward, Arie crossed the threshold and stepped into the family room. All the old furniture was there. It was set up the same as the old house right down to the picture of Dean sitting on the Impala on the end table between his recliner and the couch. 

Arie hugged her arms around herself as she walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. The kitchen table was there and she just knew that all the pots and pans were right where they usually were kept. Walking to the sink, she reached for the flower box and brushed her fingers through the herbs that were growing in it. Clearing her throat, she wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek. Bracing her hands on the edge of the sink, Arie leaned forward and inhaled the scent of the herbs. How she’d missed that smell. Tucked into the far corner of the flower box was a small black hex bag. Raising her hand, Arie gently wrapped her fingers around it and felt the protection magick radiating off of it. Putting it back in its place, Arie turned around and leaned against the counter. “It’s gorgeous. Dean, I love it. Thank you.” 

The tightness in Dean’s chest and the butterflies that had been trapped by it seemed to suddenly dissipate with those words. He breathed a sigh of relief and a wide grin curved his lips upward. He crossed the distance that separated them and pressed a kiss to her lips as he wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her to him briefly before releasing her and taking a step back. “The uh, pentacles have all been blessed and the hex bags were made by some hoodoo priestess Bobby knows. The uh, the devil’s traps were a bitch. Bobby and Blake fought about those for days on end because Bobby wanted them done with holy oil and then not only shaped into the Earth but burned into every board and every nail as the entryways were put together.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t sure who was gonna kill who, all I knew was that I was stayin’ out of it.” 

Arie looked back at the faucet and ran the tip of her finger over the pentacle. “I’ll never be able to repay Bobby for this.” Looking back at Dean, she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him on the lips. “Or you.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “It’s what family does for family.” He nodded, his lips pressed together, the corners turned upward. “If you ever asked Bobby what he wanted for it, he’d kick yer ass and tell ya the same thing he told me and Sam. Family don’t end with blood.” He shrugged and jerked his head toward the stairs. “C’mon, I wanna show ya the upstairs. I moved Nate’s room around a little...I hope it’s okay…” 

Arie looked around the kitchen and nodded before following Dean to the stairs. As soon as they had everything moved from the pack house and they’d settled in Arie was going to invite Bobby and Blake over for a dinner party to thank them for everything they’d done. It was the least she could do to thank them. 

Walking through the family room, Arie hesitated when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked down and could _see_ herself on the floor along with the vampire that had attacked her. Looking up the stairs, Arie had to close her eyes, squeezing them tight to get rid of the vision of Kate standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them. _Get a hold of yourself. They’re dead and gone. Can’t come back...can’t get in._

Raising her hand, Arie took hold of the banister and started slowly going up the stairs. They were wider than the old house and the small landing was larger as well. She could feel a slight tingling in her legs as she reached the top. Bending down, she raised the corner of the runner and saw the sigils burned into the wood. Looking over at Dean, she pointed down at the burnt wood. “What are these?” 

Dean glanced down, not that he needed to, he knew exactly what she was referring to. “Enochian,” he responded, “They’re angelic sigils that repel demons. There’s one under Nate’s crib too....just...just in case.” 

Arie let the runner fall back into place as she stood up. Walking over to Dean, she leaned into him and hugged him quickly before walking down the hall looking into each of the bedrooms until she came to Nate’s. “Dean...this is...Oh honey, it’s beautiful.” Arie stepped inside and stood in the center of the room. 

Dean stepped up to the threshold of the room and stopped. “I thought his room should be next to ours so…” He walked over to the crib that was already completely set up, sheets bumper pad and all. “Try out yer bed, dude,” he murmured to Nate as he carefully placed him in his crib. He turned his attention to Arie then and started walking across the room to the far wall. “Okay, this was Blake’s idea, we argued about it for a while but I finally let him do it. Well, I let him after I punched him for bringing up something that he...Anyway...here…” He pulled the small lock up on the wall near the supporting beam and started pushing the wall in like an accordion, revealing their room. 

It was on the tip of Arie’s tongue to ask what had happened between Blake and Dean that would make Dean punch him but the thought was quickly erased as Dean pushed the wall back. Walking over to where Dean stood, Arie looked back into Nate’s room and smiled. “This is cool.” Arie ran her hand up and down the wall panel, looking behind it to see how thick each panel was. “How did he manage to keep the thickness the same? I mean, this is as thick as the other walls in the house.” Arie looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. “There’s no track?” Walking into their room, Arie sat on their bed and looked into the baby’s room. She thought how great it would be if Nate ever got sick, she wouldn’t have to keep running down the hall to check on him. Nope. Just push a couple panels back and poof...right there. 

Dean shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. “I have no idea how he did it. The selling point he made with me involved my Mother burning on the ceiling, so after that I really didn’t ask too much about it.” 

That explained it. “I like it, regardless of the selling point.” Looking around the bedroom, Arie saw that everything was just like she’d left it, even her besom near the door. “It’s like we never left.” 

Dean shrugged again and nodded. “I didn’t want to change the things about the place that were you. I just...I didn’t want you to walk into Nate’s room and always see vampires in there. I just...I tried to keep most of everything the same. The window boxes I was gonna do myself for ya at some point so I just had them do ’em now. But I think other than the wall and the stairs...well the foundation stuff, the knobs and water faucets and windows...and the giant sigil under Nate’s blue and white rug down there under his bed, it’s pretty much just the way we left it. I told them to take pictures of where everything was because it was going back _exactly_ the same way.” 

Arie blinked quickly as she stood and walked over to Dean and hugged him tight. “Thank you for doing this. I love it, all of it.” She seriously hated herself for flipping out the way she had when she’d found the bill for the construction. Dean had been trying to help...to protect her and Nate.

Dean returned Arie’s hug and couldn’t help the almost nervous chuckle that left him as he held her tight. “I’m glad you ended up liking it. I thought you would...I mean, I tried to make it the way I thought you would like it done but…” This time he did chuckle outright. “You should've seen the construction crew when Castiel placed his hand on the stairs and BOOM there were all the sigils. I thought they were all gonna have strokes.” 

“Crash course in angel 101.” Arie chuckled as she held onto Dean. “Can...can we stay here tonight?” She asked as she pulled back looking up at Dean. “Nate’s got everything here. We can bring the baby monitor but that’s all we really need for right now.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully before giving a tentative nod. “Honestly, I would love it, and I think that all they had to do was to finish up with the flower beds in the side yard. The house is finished, as you saw. So, I don’t think they’d care. We might scare ‘em, but… I uh, I’m just worried. Yeah, about you, but more about Naythin. You seem to be doin’ okay. Maybe better even, so maybe you were right, maybe she was fulla shit, I dunno. But Naythin’s got it into his thick skull that he’s gonna go summon Rowena and...hell I dunno.” He heaved a sigh. “Can I throw him in a cell for being stupid?” He chuckled even as he asked it. 

Arie stepped back from Dean, letting her arms fall to her sides. Looking into Nate’s room, the relaxed feeling started to dissipate and the stress started creeping back up her spine again. Damn that witch. “I’m fine. Okay, maybe not 100% fine but I don’t feel any worse. As far as Naythin is concerned?” Arie sighed and shook her head. “I really don’t know what to do with him. The Impala is here so he can’t get at anything to summon her. I don’t keep any of the more magick based herbs at the pack house. Unless he gets creative and figures out another way to summon her.” 

Dean nodded his agreement. “Yeah, okay. Okay, then let’s go pack what we need and come home. For good. Or at least until the next idiot decides to...be an idiot,” he murmured with a roll of his eyes. Yup. He didn’t just get married and have a son. He got married, had a son, and a slue of idiots who need him and Arie to wipe their asses for them half the time. 

Turning her back to Nate’s room, Arie wrapped her arms around her ribs and looked around their room. “Nate’s asleep and I really don’t want to wake him up. You know what needs to get packed up. I’ll stay here with him and putz around the house. Maybe take a bubble bath or something.” She was home and really just wanted to spend some time getting reacquainted with the place. Besides, it was locked down tighter than Fort Knox. 

Dean chuckled and nodded. Yep, his baby was home, and he didn’t blame her for not wanting to leave and go back to the nut house. If he didn’t have to, he wouldn’t either. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good. If you take that bubble bath, I’ll come back early and lick the bubbles off for ya.” He waggled his brows. 

And then reality came in. “Actually I need to let the team know that I’m a 9 to 5 guy now. Unless the shit hits the fan I’m not gonna sit around there all day and night. I’ll keep an ear bud on me, but that’s it. They know how to wipe their own asses, they can do it themselves for a change. So on top of grabbin’ our shit I need to take care of that. So I dunno how long I’ll be, but I’ll try and make it as quick as I can. I might even ask Beth to help me gather stuff into a box that I can just carry out after I finish with the guys.” 

Arie shrugged out of her coat and tossed it on their bed, Walking over to Dean, she put a little extra sway in her hips. Sliding her hands under his over shirt, her hands gripped his hips, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He was so warm under the shirt and she could feel it radiate right to her bones. “Don’t be gone long. We need to rebreak in the bed.” Waggling her eyebrows at him, Arie pulled away and walked out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs with an evil smirk on her face. 

Dean groaned and quickly turned and followed after Arie. “Maybe I can just call or send an email. I don’t really need to go over there. And I can assign one of them to gather our stuff and bring it by.” He started to laugh. “Not that they’d be able to drive up the driveway. The house’ll push ‘em back out onto the road.” 

Arie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over her shoulder at Dean. “You need to tell them in person and check on Naythin...just in case.” She hated that the situation with Rowena had wormed it’s way into them coming back home and had taken some of the joy out of it. Arie continued to walk through the living room and into the kitchen. Taking the tea kettle off the stove, she filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. 

Dean continued after Arie and leaned against the counter as she started the tea. “Oh, the water is blessed, Bobby blessed the entire pump house. So anything with a demon in them or any kind of evil whatsoever, they’ll be a hurtin’ puppy after takin’ a sip of our water. And, I was actually serious about the house. It’s funny, and I like it, but I know it can’t stay this way. Right now, the only four supernatural beings it will allow to step foot on this land, or inside it obviously, are me and you, Nate and Castiel. That’s it. Bobby didn’t want to step on toes and he said that you’d be able to switch it around how you like it once you were here. Just FYI incase you see a Lycan go flying through the air or somethin’.” He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that broke past his lips again. “We oughtta do that, before you change it, we should invite someone we really don’t like over.” He snickered. 

Arie set her mug on the counter and glared at Dean. “I have two children.” She shook her head and walked to the pantry to get her tea. Walking back to the stove, she leaned a hip against the counter. “I thought you were leaving?” She knew this was going to be hard for him especially with what was going on with her from the ritual. “I’m doin’ fine and if anything changes I’ll call you. I promise.” 

Dean drummed his fingers on the counter top and finally pulled to his full height from the way he’d been leaning on the counter. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbled. “But call me, I’m serious. Don’t tough it out. Call. me.” He gave her a pointed look and stepped close to press a kiss to her lips. “Love you. I’ll be back soon.” He turned and headed for the front door, pausing as he turned the handle to look back at her one last time then pulled the door open and closed it behind him, even going so far as to lock it before he walked away from the door and down the steps to the Impala. 

Arie waited to the count of ten to make sure Dean wasn’t going to come back in the house. As soon as she hit ten, her knees gave out and she slid to the floor. Her hand going to the center of her chest and rubbing hard in a small tight circle. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to dissipate. She hated lying to Dean and the fact that he hadn’t picked up on it bothered her even more. It meant she was getting really good at lying. After a few minutes, Arie was able to stand back up as she gripped the edge of the counter. “That’s enough of that bullshit.” Arie reached for the tea kettle with her left hand. Gripping the handle, she had to set it back down on the stove to keep from spilling the boiling water on herself. Clenching her hand into a tight fist was the only way to keep it from shaking. Using her right hand, she poured the water into her mug and returned the kettle to the stove. Holding her left arm against her stomach, she could feel the cold seeping further up her arm and into her shoulder. It was getting worse...everything...the pain in her chest, the ache in her arm and now the cold getting higher. Damn that Rowena. Arie looked back at the herbs in the flower box and wondered if Naythin still remembered what was needed to summon the witch. 

Parking the Impala inside the garage, Dean headed purposefully into the mansion. He managed to hunt down Beth, for being Arie’s best friend she tended to avoid him like the plague which still confused the hell out of him, it’s not like he was ever mean to her. Was he? 

“Beth, just the woman I was hopin’ to find,” Dean greeted, “Listen, Ar wanted to go home, the house is finally ready. And we need to take some of the baby’s stuff back home like the monitor, maybe an already made bottle so we’ll have a buffer between that one and making more. Uh, some toys. You know, the usual stuff. He doesn’t need all of it, just in case we have to come back and stay for anything. But um, yeah… Would you please, please, please load those things into a box for me? That’s all you have to do, that’s it. I’ll come get it when I’m ready to head home, so nothing else. But I have to deal with the Security Team and me going home…” Dean gave Beth one of his melting smiles, hoping that she’d be like every other female on the planet he’d flashed it at and be putty in his hand, doing whatever he needed. 

After three tries to get a word in edgewise, Beth just stopped and let Dean talk until he came up for air. She waited a few seconds to see if he was going to keep going. When she was sure he was through, Beth raised both eyebrows and grinned. “I’ll take care of it. I’m glad that Arie’s back at the farm. When you guys get settled, I’ll stop over for a visit.” Beth turned and started toward the main staircase. She stopped halfway there and turned to face Dean. “Just an FYI...Arie warned me about...this.” She pointed to her lips and made a circle motion with her finger. “That smile of yours? Didn’t work. Nice try though.” With a quick wave, she walked to the stairs, took them two at a time and turned the corner down the hall and headed for the Alpha suite. 

Dean nodded to Beth’s words, he was just thankful that the woman had agreed to help him out. “Oh yeah, that’d be great, Ar’d love it if you came over.” When she said that Arie had pre-warned her about his smile he smirked, but the idea that it hadn’t worked had him scoffing once she was out of sight. “Didn’t work my ass,” he mumbled under his breath as he turned and headed for the security office. Punching in his code on the key panel, he opened the door and walked inside. 

Naythin sat hunched over the schedule he was working on. His head resting on the palm of his hand as he wrote down the times of each shift on the top of the page. His cell lay on the desk next to the paper. “No, you can’t have all week off jackass. I don’t care if your dog is having kittens. You will get your sorry ass in here when you’re supposed to.” Ending the call, he wrote down a list of names on a piece of notebook paper and looked up briefly when the door opened. His eyes narrowed for a split second when he saw Dean walk in. 

Dean eyed Naythin as he walked into the office, and he didn’t miss the quick narrowing, the look of something akin to annoyance on the kid’s face. _You don’t like that, yer gonna hate this even more._ Normally he would have put Naythin as second in command, but he didn’t feel like he could trust him now, not totally. The kid would need to have his head here, on the security of the pack house and those inside, not worrying about summoning some red headed witch. 

He reached up and tapped the ear bud he had in his ear so that everyone would be able to hear what he was saying not just the two there in the room. “Ar and I are moving home, starting tonight we’ll be at the farm. I just wanted to say that I’m gonna be here only office hours, at least for the most part. If anything happens of course, do not hesitate to call me, I don’t care if there is a blizzard out there, if the shit hits the fan I’ll be here. Are we clear?” He waited for replies before continuing. “I know that I usually put someone in a sort of semi-charge when I’m not here and this is no different, I don’t need to be getting calls because one of you wants Saturday off when you’re scheduled to be here. So the person I am placing in charge of shit I don’t need to deal with is Hawk. I think that he is fair and impartial and that he will do all of you right. You hear that, Hawk?” 

Naythin froze when he heard Dean put Hawk in charge when he wasn’t at the mansion. Dropping his hand to the desk, he pulled off the best overly dramatic head swivel anyone had ever seen as he looked back at Dean. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he slowly got to his feet. Dropping his pen onto the desk, he looked over at Ty and pointed to the door. “I’m goin’ for a walk. I got a break comin’ anyway.” Turning to the door, he inhaled slowly exhaling out of his nose as a low deep rumble had his chest vibrating. He had to really concentrate on not ripping the door off its hinges as he walked out of the office, down the hall and out the front door. 

Hawk sat on the roof with his rifle cradled in his arms as he looked over the edge and saw Naythin walking toward the east wall. Yeah, Hawk could just imagine how pissed off the guy was. Tapping his ear bud, he cleared his throat as he walked along the edge keeping an eye on Naythin. “I hear ya, boss.” He watched Naythin pause and look up at him. Even from that distance, Hawk could see Naythin’s eyes glowing. 

“Okay, so everybody happy with that then?” Dean inquired, his eyes moving to Ty and he listened to the absolute dead silence on the line. “And yeah, I know, I have a pissed off wolf but that has nothin’ to do with this.”

Ty looked over at Dean after Naythin left. He knew no one would respond. Even though Naythin could be a hothead and a major pain in the ass, he held a lot of respect with the guys. Clearing his throat, Ty looked at the monitors. “Whatever you say. You’re the boss.” 

“Yes, I am,” Dean confirmed. “And if anyone has a problem with what I say they can quit. I’m sure Social Security is just _waiting_ to hand out checks to a buncha wolves.” He huffed and shook his head double tapped the ear bud and took it out of his ear. “Whatever,” he grumbled, pocketed the ear bud and walked out the door. 

He headed up the stairs for the box of stuff that he’d gotten Beth to gather for Nate. He knocked on the door to the Alpha suite, not wanting to scare Beth if she was still inside. “Hello?” He called as he opened the door a crack. 

Beth stood up from the playpen and looked over at the door. “Hi! Come on in. I was just finishing up.” She tossed the small stuffed wolf into the box on the bed. 

Dean grinned as he crossed the room and saw Beth tossing the wolf into the box. “He loves that thing,” he confided. “I guess he knows.” 

Beth looked over at the wolf and smiled. “Yeah. He knows. Just because he can’t shift doesn't mean he isn’t aware of what he is. Lycan kids are like humans until they shift but they’re born knowing what they are. It’s kinda cool, really.” 

“Heh, I guess so,” Dean agreed with a smile as he started to pick up the box. “This it?” He asked just to be totally certain. When she nodded he gave her a nod in return. “Thanks a lot, I really appreciate the help. I don’t like leaving Arie alone too much right now…” Dean’s eyes widened and if he would have had a hand free he would have slapped himself for it. “I uh...she’s...okay...um...maybe you should talk to her...I didn’t mean to...M’sorry.” He cringed. 

“I’ll uhh...give her a call tomorrow.” Beth looked at Dean as if she were trying to figure out what he was talking about and why he looked so apologetic all of a sudden. “Let her know, would you, please?” 

Dean nodded adamantly. “Yes, I will, definitely,” he assured. He’d nearly blabbed the entire issue like a damn fool. He was so flustered by that fact and frustrated with Naythin’s stupidity that he wound up leaning in and pressing a kiss to Beth’s cheek. “Bye,” he called as he hurried out the door and over to the staircase, then down. 

Beth’s eyebrows shot up into her forehead so fast she didn’t even remember doing it. Her hand came up and covered her cheek where Dean had kissed her. Okay. That was...odd and a little disturbing. She’d have to take at least a dozen showers before she went to the farm so Arie didn’t smell Dean on her. His odd behavior was enough to make Beth want to call Arie right now but she forced herself to wait until tomorrow and give Arie a chance to relax a little. 

Dean made a beeline for the door leading to the garage. Once he was out of the mansion he breathed a sigh of relief. Almost home. He fished the keys out of the front pocket of his jeans and unlocked the Impala then, balancing the box against the side of the car, reached back with one arm and popped the lock on the back door. Once he had it, he popped the door open with that same hand, then grabbed the box again and kicked the door open with the toe of his boot. Putting the box into the backseat, he closed the door and walked around the car to the work bench where he’d left the witch bullet’s he’d been making. He pocketed the finished products and grabbed the silver wire, the iron press and the carving tool he’d been using, that came from the trunk of the Impala originally, and walked around to the back of the car. One arm full of stuff, he used the other to unlock the trunk lid. 

Naythin stood just outside the garage leaning against the wall. He’d been sucking on the scent blocker for just over ten minutes before the wind changed direction. Holding his breath, he waited to see if Dean got whiff of him. Naythin had snuck into the basement to get a box of the stuff out of storage. He wasn’t sure if the stuff would still work since it had been sitting down there since Lucian had died. He’d pocketed three of the small wafers just incase one wasn’t strong enough. After a couple of minutes, Naythin was sure the blocker was working, he spun the aluminum bat in his hand as he watched Dean load up his arms and walk to the back of the car. Swallowing hard, Naythin crept forward on the balls of his feet, he pulled the bat over his shoulder. Taking a quick step to the side, he swung for the bleachers and cracked Dean on the side of the head with the bat. He’d held back enough of his strength to not kill him but put enough behind the swing to make sure that Dean wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. 

Dropping the bat, Naythin crouched down next to Dean and checked to make sure he was okay. Naythin picked up everything that Dean had had in his arms and dropped it into the trunk of the Impala. Going back to Dean, Naythin picked up the keys. Before he left, he straightened Dean’s arms and legs so he wasn’t at such an odd angle. “I’m sorry, Dean but I gotta do this.” 

Jumping up, he ran to the Impala, yanked the door open and climbed in. Slamming the door closed, he put the key in the ignition and started the motor. Putting it in reverse, he slowly backed out of the garage. Putting the car in drive, he gave Dean one last look before stomping on the gas and flying down the driveway and out of the gates. 

After Arie’s little incident in the kitchen, she took her tea upstairs and started the bath. She’d found her favorite bath salts under the sink and sighed as she sprinkled them in the water. Even though they had the huge Jacuzzi tub at the pack house, Arie missed the smaller tub here at the farm. She checked on Nate before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the warm water. A low moan escaped her lips as she got settled in the water. A slow smile spread over her lips as she remembered what Dean had said about licking the bubbles off of her. There were no bubbles but if he wanted to lick her dry that was fine by her. 

Hawk had been walking the edge of the mansion’s roof when he heard a car squealing out of the driveway. Hurrying to the far side, he brought up his binoculars and saw the Impala screaming down the road toward town. He was able to get enough of a look at the driver to know it wasn’t Dean. “Shit!” Tapping his ear bud, he started for the stairs that led back into the house. “Ty? Where’s Dean?” 

Ty looked up from the computer screen and scanned the monitors. “I don’t...wait…” Ty stood up and walked closer squinting at the monitor that covered the garage. “Holy shit, Hawk get down here. Dean’s down in the garage.” Pulling the office door open, Ty ran down the hall yelling for people to get out of his way. As he reached the garage door, he heard Hawk coming down the stairs from the roof. He waited for Hawk before opening the garage door. Ty didn’t know if there was anyone or anything else in the garage with Dean. When Hawk was next to him, he slowly opened the door, Hawk being the taller of the two went in high to the right and Ty crouched low staying on the stairs. 

Their instincts screamed at them to check on Dean but they had to make sure the garage was secure first. After circling the inside of the building, Ty and Hawk hurried to Dean’s side. Hawk checked Dean for a pulse and slouched when he found it was steady under his fingers. Ty brought over some clean shop rags and held them to the gash on the side of Dean’s head as Hawk picked up the bat and held it out for Ty to see. Raising it to his nose, he inhaled trying to get a scent off it. Shaking his head, he dropped the bat on the ground and kicked it across the garage. “No scent. Not even a hint of one.” He looked out of the open bay door and down the driveway. “Go back inside and see if you can get anything on the camera’s. If he doesn’t wake up in five minutes, I’m calling Doc Michaels.” 

Hawk crouched down next to Dean and checked the gash on his head. It was still bleeding so he replaced the folded shop rags back on it. “You better wake up, man.” Looking down at his watch, Hawk sighed. This was going to be a really long five minutes. 

Naythin kept looking in the rearview mirror expecting someone from the pack to chase after him. After a good ten minutes, he slowed the car to the posted speed limit for the remainder of the drive to the warehouse. Naythin knew he’d signed his death warrant by attacking the pack alpha regardless of the reason. He was a dead man walking but it didn’t matter if he could summon Rowena and get her to heal Arie. She wanted the story of how Dean had been turned then he’d give it to her along with the Lycan who’d done the deed. That had to hold some weight. 

Slowing as he pulled into the industrial park, Naythin stopped the Impala in front of the warehouse and climbed out. Unlocking the trunk, he pulled out what he needed and hurried inside. He knew Dean wouldn’t be down for long and when he woke up he was going to be pissed. Punching in his code for the door, Naythin pulled it open and jogged over to the sigils Dean had drawn on the floor. He looked back at the door one last time before kneeling down and started mixing the herbs. This had better work. 

Hawk stared at his watch as he held the towel to Dean’s head. Four minutes thirty seconds. “Come on, Dean.” He begged as he checked the wound. The bleeding had slowed some but it hadn’t stopped. That alone got Hawk’s stress level up. Dean had this freaky healing shit going on and it wasn’t kicking in like it should have. “That’s it. I’m callin’ the doc.” Pulling out his cell, he found Doc Michaels in his contacts and hit send. “Come on, doc, Pick up.” 

Gordon finished stitching up the boy’s arm as his cell started vibrating in his pocket. “Keep that covered for at least two days. Don’t get it wet. Come back in and I’ll have a look then.” He ruffled the boys hair and pulled the phone out of his pocket. “Doc Michaels.” 

“Doc? It’s Hawk. Dean’s down in the garage. He got cold cocked by an aluminum bat on the side of his head. Looks like his skull was cracked and he’s still bleeding. I’ve been with him for just over five minutes. Not sure how long he’s been down.” 

“Don’t move him, Hawk. I’m on my way.” Gordon ran out of the exam room and into his office. He grabbed his bag, opening it to make sure he had smelling salts and the basics for first aid. Closing the bag, he ran out of his office and bolted up the stairs. Hitting the door at a dead run, he ran through the house yelling at those that didn’t move fast enough. Getting to the garage door, Gordon opened it, jumped down the stairs and ran to where Hawk was leaning over Dean’s body. 

“Good lord.” Gordon, crouched next to Hawk and carefully pulled back the blood soaked cloth. Setting it aside, he parted Dean’s hair and felt around to see if his skull had healed. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as he probed the area gently. Nothing felt mushy under his finger tips and he couldn’t feel any sharp pointed under the skin. Sighing in relief, Gordon opened his eyes and examined the gash just above Dean’s ear. “Do you know who did this?” 

Ty stood at the top of the garage steps. He was pale and his hands were shaking. “It was Naythin.” 

Hawk and Gordon looked up at Ty in unison. The same shocked looks on their faces. 

“It’s uhh...I saw him...on the tape.” Ty leaned against the lockers for support. “Naythin attacked Dean.” 

Gordon looked down at Dean and slowly shook his head. “Damn it. Just...damn it. Hawk, in my bag there’s a small tube. It looks like crazy glue. Get it out and snap the tip off but don’t get any on your skin. It’s surgical grade crazy glue.” Looking around the garage, Gordon saw the bat lying near the open bay door. Getting to his feet, he walked over to it and picked it up by the rubber grip on the handle. Turning it over in his hands, he squinted at the end where Dean’s blood was smeared. Bringing the bat to his nose, Gordon pulled it away quickly. “Son of a bitch. Naythin, what the hell have you done.” Turning back to Hawk and Ty, he held the bat at arms length away from his body. “The end is coated in silver. Not a lot but enough to keep Dean down for a while.” Walking back to Dean, Gordon set the bat on the ground and checked Dean’s pupils and vitals. Everything checked out fine. “Come on, Dean. Come on.” Gordon softly begged him to wake up. Turning to Hawk, Gordon looked at the small vial in his hand. “Throw it away. If I close the wound it’ll just trap any silver inside.” Taking his glasses off, Gordon sat on the floor next to Dean and waited for him to wake up. 

The last thing that Dean remembered was wanting to put all the items he’d gotten out earlier back into the Impala’s trunk so they wouldn’t be forgotten, or left lying around to tempt Naythin into doing something stupid. He also remembered being in a hurry to get home. Real home. His and Arie’s and now Nate’s home. That thought had put a spring in his step the whole time he’d gathered up everything. He was sick and tired of walking on eggshells around the security team, if he made a choice they didn’t like he was the horrid Hunter, if he made one they did like he was Alpha Dean. And he was sick to death of it. If it wasn’t for the fact that they needed him, whether they knew it or not, he’d tell the whole lot of them to go to Hell. And then there was Naythin. He was ticked the hell off at the dumbass but he was also worried about him. Rowena wasn’t a witch to fuck with. Turning Naythin into a newt would be the lesser of _all_ the evils she could do to him with a flick of her eyelashes. Naythin. Why did that thought bring back a memory. A scent. Just barely. But then...he couldn’t remember anything else. His vision went from black to shades of red and yellow and white. He blinked his eyes open and sat up quickly as he gasped in a breath. “Naythin stole Baby!” 

Gordon jumped up to his feet. His hand going to the middle of Dean’s chest to keep him from getting to his feet. “Whoa! Easy, Dean. Just take it easy, son.” Gordon pulled the towel away from Dean’s head and was pleased to see that the bleeding had finally stopped. The wound was still raw and had not fully closed yet. Pulling out a small pen light, he shined it in Dean’s eyes. Turning it off, he sat back on his heels and looked Dean in the eye. “Just sit there a minute, okay? You’ve got a nasty gash on the head.” He looked up at Ty and Hawk before looking back at Dean. 

Dean reached for Hawk to get his attention. “Send people after Naythin. Put out an APB on my baby! He’s headed to the warehouse...the abandoned warehouse. His stupid ass is gonna try and summon a witch. A very old and very powerful witch. She’ll kill him. Get my car back here in one piece and arrest the frickin’ dumbass.” He huffed and reached up with one hand as he released the front of Hawks shirt, holding his head in his hand. Talk about a headache. 

Hawk looked over at Ty, pointing to the door. “Go! Tell the patrols to look out for the Impala. When they find it, have them call it in but do NOT approach under any circumstances.” Hawk couldn’t believe he was about to say the next words that came out of his mouth. “Tell them that Naythin Emerson is considered armed and dangerous. He attacked the pack Alpha with silver.” 

Ty gave a quick nod as he turned to the door. He paused to look back at Dean before he pulled the door open and bolting through it to make the calls. Not only had Naythin attacked Dean, the pack Alpha but he’d used silver on top of it. The guy was a dead man. 

After Arie’s bath, she dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Turning the T.V. on she flipped through the channels for a while before looking up at the clock. Dean should have been home by now. A smile slowly spread as she repeated the word over again. _Home_. She really liked the sound of that. Getting to her feet, she went over to the desk and found her cell phone. Pulling up her contacts, she found Dean’s number and pressed the call button. It was probably nothing but something was bugging her. It was probably nothing and Dean would more than likely scold her for worrying. Better to be safe than sorry. God, she hated that saying. “Pick up, Dean.” 

It took Dean a minute, with the throbbing in his head, to realize that his cell phone was buzzing in his pocket. He reached for it and pulled it out, still holding his head in one hand. “Yeah?” he answered, his voice sounding a little pained. 

Arie stood up straight and looked to the front door when she heard Dean’s voice. “Dean? What’s wrong? What happened?” A whole slew of scenarios started running through Arie’s head. She started looking for her keys to go to the pack house when she remembered Nate asleep upstairs in his room. 

“It’s okay,” Dean responded. “I’m okay. I jus’ got this fuckin’ headache. Why does my head hurt so bad?” The last sentence was actually not aimed at her but at Doc Michaels despite the fact that she wouldn’t know that. “Naythin stole my baby. He fuckin’ stole my car! I’m gonna kick his ass when they find him. Ow. As soon as my headache goes away…”

“Dean, give me the phone.” Gordon held out his hand. When Dean placed his phone in his hand, Gordon stood up and walked to the open bay door. “Arie? It’s Doc Michaels.” He looked back at Dean and walked out of the garage and into the middle of the driveway. “Dean’s okay. As he said, he’s got a nasty headache right now. Have you seen Naythin or the Impala?” 

Arie walked to the front window and looked out at the road. “No, I haven’t seen Naythin since yesterday. Dean said he stole the Impala?” 

“It appears so. Uhh...that’s not all. Naythin attacked Dean with a bat laced with silver. Dean was unconscious for about a half hour. He woke up just before you called.” Gordon turned back to the garage to make sure Dean hadn’t heard him. 

Arie sank down onto Dean’s recliner. “Oh my God. Naythin attacked Dean?” Her eyes closed and she shook her head. Dean was going to kill him...not only for stealing his car but for attacking him. “He can’t get on the farm. The wards aren’t geared to allow him to.” 

Gordon nodded and started walking back to where Dean sat on the floor. “Good. Stay inside with the baby. I’ll let you know as soon as Dean’s up to going home.” He ended the call and crouched back down next to Dean. “How ya feelin’?”

Dean nodded, “My head still hurts. But not as bad. And I’m really pissed off that Naythin stole my car, God damn it.” A growl rumbled in Dean’s chest. 

Gordon looked at Hawk and arched an eyebrow at the man. A silent conversation passed between the two men on who would be the one to tell Dean what Naythin had done. Hawk shrugged and cleared his throat. “We uhhh…we got the patrols lookin’ for the car. We’ll find him. Naythin, he uhh...Naythin attacked you with that bat right there. Doc said it’s got silver on it. You’ve been laid out on the floor for the better part of thirty minutes.” Hawk took a half step back taking Gordon with him. He knew when it sunk in Dean was going to go ballistic and Hawk didn’t want to be in the blast zone. 

Dean stared at Hawk in disbelief. Naythin wouldn’t… He was like family… They looked out for each other… He named his son after… A deep menacing growl started low in Dean’s throat and slowly worked it way up to a full on snarling growl, teeth snapping and eyes milky white. He climbed to his feet, his eyes narrowing. “That son of a fucking bitch!” He tried to think what the best course of action would be. Hell, Sam had beaten the hell out of him hyped up on demon blood worse than this. And Cas had nearly beat his face in before. So it wasn’t so much the knocking him on his ass that pissed him off, it was the fact that he’d done it now, when he had a son, and a wife, and a pack to look after. The last time Naythin had been a dumbass jerk, Dean had went easy on his ass. If he did it again, would the rest of the pack look down on him, would they still respect him? Did he even want to go easy on Naythin? Even when Sam and Cas had beaten the hell out of him, they hadn’t beaten him with something laced with poison. Silver was poison to Lycans. And without him taking a hit of angel grace before hand, it hurt him just the same as everyone else. He just healed a tad faster than your average Lycan. He would have went after the asshole himself, but he didn’t want to leave Arie alone any longer than he already had. “Take a team to the abandoned warehouse. Arrest Naythin and bring back my car. I know it’s where he’s at. And I know he’s trying to summon that witch. If he’s inside, tell him to come out. I don’t want anyone caught in the crossfire of that witch and his dumbass when she zaps the holy hell out of him.” He sighed and closed his eyes trying to get a grip on his anger and think things out clearly. “And...if someone could take me home, I’d appreciate it. I really don’t wanna leave Arie alone any longer than I already have. Oh and when you get Naythin, shoot the fucker in the foot...or knee. He took off with my son’s stuff. Tell him it’s from _little Sammy_.” 

Naythin held the match over the bowl and took a deep breath. “Here goes nothin’.” He said as he dropped the match into the bowl and jumped back holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright flash of light. Blinking quickly to clear his vision from the stars, he looked around the warehouse. “Come on. Where are you?” He turned in a circle and growled loudly. “Where are you, you bitch!” 

“Is that how ya treat a lady?” Rowena inquired with a lift of both of her perfectly plucked brows. “If it is, it’s no wonder yer dance card’s sa empty. An’ if you think I’m gonna do one little thing fer ya after that kind of a greetin’ yer sadly mistaken.” 

Naythin spun around to face Rowena. His mouth going very dry as his heart hammered in his chest. Closing his eyes, he pushed his wolf back down and got control of his temper. “I...I apologize for my rude behavior.” He kept his eyes down as he stared at the floor next to where she stood. 

“Well that’s a touch better but I seem ta remember ya bein’ just as rude the last time. Seems ta me yer only nice ta someone when ya think ya might get somethin’ from ‘em. Tell me, was it worth bashin’ Dean When-chess-ter in the ‘ead, just ta see me?” 

Naythin’s head snapped up as he took a step back. “How did you?” He looked around the warehouse and back at the witch. “If…if it’ll help Arie then yeah...yes, it was worth it.” 

Rowena slowly shook her head. “An’ after he named his wee babe after ya.” She tsked. “Even I’m not _that_ unfeeling.” A smile slowly crept across her face, turning up the corners of her lips into an impish smile as her eyes slid to the side and then moved back to Naythin. “Seems ta me yer as wanted as I am.” She jerked her head to the side slightly. “Take a look outside. Seems yer friend just got even wit’ ya fer what ya did.” She sighed dramatically at the sounds of squealing brakes just outside the warehouse “Oh and jus’ so ya know, ya wasted yer trip an’ yer friendship fer nothin’, because I will only give the cure to ‘im. Not some scruffy pup.” Her lips curved into a wide smile and she chuckled and shook her head at his stupidity before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. 

Naythin’s heart stopped in his chest when Rowena disappeared. “NO!” He ran to the spot she’d been standing in and looked around the warehouse frantically. “Damn it!” He squeezed his eyes shut tight and stomped a foot on the ground. “Fuck!” 

The sound of car doors slamming brought his head up as he ran back to the door and looked out the small window. Three pack vehicles were parked in just behind the Impala. He watched as one of the guys walked up to the hood of the car and tested the temperature to see how long it had been sitting. Naythin counted six...no...eight bodies and all heavily armed. Made sense considering what he’d done and to whom he’d done it to. He was six kinds of screwed. Running to the duffel bag, he looked through it and found an extra clip that fit his Glock. Tucking it in his back pocket, he ran back to the small door and peeked out. Still eight bodies. Looking behind him, he saw another door and ran to it. Looking out the window and not seeing anyone, he slowly unlocked it and carefully turned the handle and pulled the door open. 

“Hiya, Naythin. Drop it.” Darren had the barrel of his rifle pointed at Naythin’s temple. “I said drop it and don’t think I won’t shoot you in the head.” 

Raising his hands slowly, Naythin reached for his Glock in his thigh holster and pulled it out with his thumb and forefinger. Dropping it on the ground, he interlaced his fingers behind his head and turned his back to Darren. He felt the cold steel cuffs slap on his wrists as Darren wrenched his hands behind his back and marched Naythin across the warehouse and out the front and into the back of the lead Escalade. The door slamming shut had him cringe and hang his head. 

Darren got in the front seat and tapped his ear bud. “Tell Dean we got him and we’re on our way back to the pack house.” 

Dean nodded and waved to Hawk as he dropped Dean off on the road. The wards and other safety features that Bobby had made sure were loaded well enough to stop a small army wouldn’t let Hawk pull into the driveway. He walked across the street and up to the front door. He didn’t have his keys to the house either since Naythin had stolen them all so he knocked on the door. “Ar, it’s me,” he called, hoping not to scare her. 

Arie had been pacing the house since hanging up with Gordon. When she heard the knock at the door and Dean’s voice, she ran to the door and pulled it open. Her legs nearly gave out on her when she saw Dean. He had blood covering the side of his head that ran down past the shoulder of his shirt. “Are you okay?” Kind of a dumb question considering the way he looked. She stepped back to let Dean in. Her wolf started pacing and growling softly. Naythin had done this? Naythin of all people. Arie put a hand on the small of Dean’s back and guided him to the couch before going back to close and lock the front door. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. Been beat worse than this before.” He shrugged it off but it still stung. Just like when Sam had beaten and choked him half to death when he’d been hyped up on demon blood. What hurt the most, then and now, was who had done it. He wondered what Bobby would say. Last time he’d said that family was supposed to make you miserable. But Sam had been true family, and he hadn’t been married, with a nearly new born child and a pack to look out for. Still...maybe before any sentencing was carried out he’d call and get the guys input. He let Arie steer him over to the couch and was glad to see that she had closed and locked the door behind him. “Naythin’s got my keys. Thankfully, like I said, Bobby only put four of us on the guest list. Guess maybe somehow he knew.” He tried to smile but it fell flat. “So, how much do you know? Doc walked off while he talked to you so…” 

After Arie got Dean to the couch, she went into the kitchen to get a towel and a bowl of warm water to clean up as much of the blood off Dean as she could. “He uhh...told me what Naythin did. Taking the Impala and hitting you with the bat.” Walking back to the couch, she set the bowl and towel on the coffee table and turned to face Dean. “Doc said there was silver on the bat.” Lifting her hand to the side of Dean’s head, she cringed a little at the barely visible gash still on his head. “Take your shirt off. Let me get that cleaned up a little.” 

Dean nodded and leaned away from her a little so he wouldn’t accidentally hit her in the head as he reached back and grabbed a handful of material and pulled off his over shirt and tee at the same time, dropping them both down on the floor in front of the couch. He leaned back where he’d been, sitting somewhat comfortably. He fumbled for the ear bud that he’d stuck in his pocket and put it in his ear. He turned his head to look at Arie so he could explain. “I just...I wanna know about my car...and that they got him. If he can do this to me...what could he do to someone else? I never thought in a million years…” He closed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head and then wished he hadn’t. “So you sure it’s too late to change Nate’s name?” He had to make a joke out of it otherwise, it might just break his heart. 

Arie nodded and reached for the towel. “I know.” Wringing out half the water, she looked back at Dean. “He already knows his name. Sorry. Go ahead, I’m not gonna mess with the wound on your head until your done. Just going to clean up your neck and shoulder.” Arie couldn’t get over the fact that Naythin had attacked Dean. Sucker punching him would have been one thing but this...he could have killed Dean if he’d hit him hard enough and if the silver had gotten into any of Dean’s major organs...The thought made her stomach roll and her head hurt. There was no way they could give him a slap on the wrist for this. It would look like blatant favoritism and they’d lose respect within the pack. She gently wiped the blood away from Dean’s shoulder and rinsed the towel in the bowl. The water was already turning a dark pink. At this rate she was going to have to change out the water before she got anywhere near the side of his head. 

When Dean heard that they got him he breathed a sigh of relief. “And my car? Is she okay? He didn’t hurt her did he? If there is even a scratch on her I swear to God I will rip his fucking heart out. Did you shoot him for my son? And sucker punch his ass for me. And then toss his ass in a cell. Arie an’ I’ll deal with him tomorrow. I’m tired and bloody.” 

Ty looked up at the monitor covering the underground garage. He could see Darren bringing Naythin through the double doors. “Darren said the car’s fine. Where do ya want her?” Ty followed the pair as they walked down the hall to the holding cell. He watched Darren shove Naythin inside the cell before leaning in close to his ear and whispering something to him. He’d have gave a hundred bucks to know what Darren had said to Naythin. Word had already spread through the pack about what Naythin had done. It was going to get ugly before it got better. “He’s in the holding cell. Darren is...talking to him.” 

“Talkin’ to him? What part of what I said had anyone _talking_ to him!? Get Darren’s ass on the phone or tell him to turn his fuckin’ ear bud on. I swear to God if I have to come over there, there _will_ be hell to pay!” Dean yelled into the ear bud. 

Ty pulled out his cell and sent Darren a text. _Ear bud on per Dean._ He waited to see if Darren would look at his phone. When he did, Ty could tell he wasn’t pleased. 

Darren double tapped his ear bud as he backed out of the holding cell. “Yeah, Dean?” 

“What are you saying to Naythin?” Dean demanded, “And don’t lie. I’ve about had it with this shit tonight. I use to be a hunter, remember? I can take out an entire pack. Now talk God damn it.” 

“I told him his ass was grass and you were the lawnmower. Ain’t that right, buddy?” Darren kicked the foot of the cot that Naythin was sitting on. 

Dean didn’t believe a word Darren was saying. Rather than saying anything to Darren at all he tapped his ear bud twice and threw it against the wall so hard it shattered. He took out his cell and called Hawk. “Come on, man, pick up. Yer all I got left.” 

Hawk pulled into the driveway of the pack house and parked the Escalade next to the small garage when his cell started to vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out, he held it to his ear as he hit the call button. “Hawk.” 

“Hey, man, it’s Dean. I got assholes all over the damn team. Darren’s down with Naythin whisperin’ sweet nothings in his ear and lying to me.” He huffed and shook his head. “Can you make sure that my car is okay and park it so I can come get it. Also make sure that bastard who stole my car and my keys gives my keys to you, and only you. My house keys are on there and right now I wouldn’t trust those with anyone but you to be honest.” 

Hawk nodded as he got out of the truck and slammed its door. “The Impala is up here at the pack house. It’s back in the garage. I can bring it down to the farm and just have someone follow me to take me back.” He jogged the short distance to the garage and walked to the driver’s side of the car and peered in the window. “Keys are in the ignition.” He looked in the back window and saw the box of baby stuff sitting on the floor. “There’s a box of stuff for Nate in the back.” 

“Actually, can you just drive it over. I’ll be outside waitin’ for ya an’ I’ll drive you back to the pack house,” Dean suggested, “It seems that I have some heads to knock together.”

Hawk stood up straight and looked at the camera in the far corner of the garage. “Far be it for me to tell you how to handle this stitch but honestly? Naythin scrambled yer eggs pretty good, Dean. Maybe you should give it the night before you come back up here. Let ‘im stew in the cell overnight. I’ll put Darren’s ass in a sling until morning.” 

Dean sighed and actually started to relax a little. He still had someone there that hadn’t drank the red tainted Kool-Aid. “Yeah, okay yeah, good idea. If you don’t mind bringin’ the Impala to the house, that’d be great, just honk and I’ll pull her in the drive. Nate kinda needs his stuff back there.” 

Hawk slouched against the car in relief. “No problem. Be there in a few.” Ending the call, Hawk walked to the open garage door and yelled for Jack to leave the main gate and follow him to the farm. Getting behind the wheel of the Impala, Hawk started her up and backed out. He followed Jack to the farm and pulled the car as close to the driveway as the wards would let him. Laying on the horn twice, Hawk stepped out of the car and waited for Dean to come out of the house. 

“Be back in a sec, Ar,” Dean called when he heard the honking of the Impala’s horn. He hurried out the front door and jogged over to the car. “Thanks a lot!” He called and waved to Hawk and Jack and pulled the driver’s side door open and slid in behind the wheel. He pulled her into the driveway and parked her. He pocketed the keys and went to the back car door and opened it so he could get the box out of the seat. He sat the box on the ground and made sure that all the doors were locked and windows were rolled up before picking the box back up again, and heading into the house. 

Arie had rinsed out as much of the blood out of the towel as she could in the sink before tossing it in the washing machine. Standing at the front door, she held it open for Dean and closed it behind him. She locked the deadbolt and the door knob before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. “You should go up and take a shower and wash out the rest of the blood on your head. I didn’t want to mess with it too much. Looks like it still hurts.” She was thankful that Hawk had talked Dean out of going back up to the pack house. Dean was still really pissed and if he went up there now nothing good was going to come of it. 

Dean nodded numbly. “It does,” he confessed, “Hurt, I mean.” He yawned. “I’ll rinse it off. Then I’m goin’ to bed.” He stood and yawned again as he headed for the stairs. He stopped there and looked back. “I dunno if it's any good now or not, but Beth stuck a bottle for Nate in the box. I thought it’d be good to have a buffer one in case he got hungry before we got the others made.” He sighed and shrugged. “Guess that didn’t work out very well.” He turned and slowly climbed the stairs and headed for the shower. 

For Dean to admit, on his own without anyone holding a gun to his head or threatening he’d never be able to have pie again...ever, that he was in pain was huge. As in write it down and keep it for prosperity because the odds of it ever happening again were slim to none. Arie let him go as she unpacked the box that he’d brought from the pack house. She took out the baby monitor and set it on the table. After finding the pre-made bottle of formula, Arie went to the kitchen to pour it down the sink. It _could _be okay but she wasn’t taking any chances. She put the bottle in the dishwasher along with the nipple and ring. Going to the pantry, she pulled out a container of powdered formula, made four bottles and put them in the fridge. Arie went back to the living room, picked up the monitor and went up to Nate’s room. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, she could hear the shower going. She hated that Dean was hurting, both physically and emotionally.__

____

__

What Naythin had done was inexcusable. Friend or not, the sentence was going to have to be severe. Peeking into Nate’s room, Arie walked over to his dresser and placed the main unit next to the small lamp and plugged it in. Walking over to the crib, she looked in on her son and smiled. “Not exactly the happy homecoming we’d planned buddy.” As Arie turned to leave, she saw that Dean had closed the collapsible wall that separated the baby’s room from theirs. Everything that had been done to the house was there to protect them from all the things that went bump in the night. There wasn’t any spell, sigil or rune that could protect them from what had to be done about Naythin. 

Leaving the baby’s room, Arie hurried back downstairs to make sure the baby monitor was working. She’d stay downstairs for an hour or so until she was certain that Dean was asleep before going up to bed. The last thing Arie wanted to do was not be by his side but, he needed some time and she was going to give it to him. 

Dean stood numbly under the hot spray for a long time, despite the way it made the gash in his head throb, until the water had nearly turned cold. In his head, he replayed the night’s events. He just couldn’t believe that _Naythin_ had done this. Naythin! It was like...like...like...Well no, it wasn’t like Cas or Bobby or Arie doing something to him. He’d allowed himself to get close to someone he really didn’t know at all. And to think of them as family after only the very short time that he had known Naythin...it was his own fault that this happened to him. He’d been lonely and longing for his brother, and since Cas was busy he’d clung to the nearest buddy he could find, and that happen to have been Naythin. Naythin wasn’t family. He had never _been_ family, he’d just allowed himself to fall into a false sense of security with a perfect stranger. Somewhere his Dad was having a shit fit that Dean had been so stupid. 

At long last, Dean scrubbed his hair and his body, merely going through the motions of cleaning himself before turning off the water and stepping out. He’d dried his body and his hair a little, but scrubbing it still hurt. He looked in the mirror and saw that it seemed to have closed over, but there was a helluva purple bruise. He hated silver. In that quantity anyway. Ever since he’d been captured by those rogue Hunters who had tortured him with silver, his body had never healed quite the same way when it came to that particular substance. He frowned at his own reflection, ran a hand through his hair and called himself done. He didn’t bother to put on any night clothes, or put his other clothes he’d stripped out of into the hamper. He just walked out of the bathroom, tossing the towel, at least, into the hamper as he passed it and headed for the bed. He pulled back the comforter and top sheet and climbed into bed. Turning over on his stomach he tucked his arms under his pillow and nearly had a stroke. He sat up so fast the room spun and the pain in his head turned into something akin to a hot poker being rammed into his skull. He quickly climbed out of bed, looked on the floor under the bed, but didn’t see any sign of it. He looked at the night stand and hoped beyond hope that it was in there. When he pulled out the drawer he sighed with relief and grabbed the vicious looking hunting knife. He closed the drawer and climbed back into bed, reclaiming his former position and slid the knife under his pillow. There, at least that went right tonight. 

After two hours of fiddling around downstairs, getting to know where everything was again, Arie finally headed up to bed. After doing a quick check on the baby, she walked to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Setting the monitor on the nightstand, Arie got undressed and crawled under the blankets next to Dean. He was on his stomach with his arms tucked under the pillows. She didn’t have to look to know that his knife was under the pillow and his fingers were curled around the handle. It was like a Hunter’s version of Linus and his blanket. 

Sliding across the sheet, Arie leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek, letting her arm drape across the small of his back, she settled in next to him and watched him sleep. He was tense under her arm, his forehead was deeply creased and his eyes were darting back and forth behind his eyelids. Slowly rubbing her hand up and down his back, Arie whispered in his ear. “It’s okay. We’re home. I’m right here.” 

In his dreams, Dean tried to find a suitable punishment for what Naythin had done. He couldn’t be lenient, but truth be known, he didn’t want to be. There was no good reason to bash your supposed friend… _brother_ over the head with a silver coated bat. Besides, there was more at stake now. What if he decided that it was worth the risk to do something else foolish, like hurt Arie to get what he wanted, or Nate? There’d be no sentencing then, that’s what. Dean would rip the son of a bitch’s heart right out of his chest and shove it down his throat. How could this have happened? How could he have been so foolish? How could he have let the wrong person into his life like that? He’d peeled back the mask that he never should have, not in front of anyone but Arie and little Nate, in front of his _real_ family. If he could, he’d kick his own ass for being so incredibly stupid. Sammy, I’m sorry, I never meant to try and replace you… 

Arie moved as close to Dean as she could. Almost to the point of laying on top of him like a human blanket. She was really beginning to hate Naythin for what he’d done. She was pissed sure but to see Dean like this really put her over the edge. The only positive side to this was that at least they were home and Dean wouldn’t have to be at the pack house 24/7 and be constantly reminded of what happened. Maybe this was partly her fault? She’d let Naythin get closer to her then anyone in the security department. Even before Lucian had died, Naythin had been there for her, a friend. Someone she could talk to when Lucian wasn’t around. There needed to be some kind of separation between the entire staff of the pack and her family. If she’d never...befriended Naythin in the first place maybe this wouldn’t be happening now. Hindsight was 20/20 and the shoulda, woulda, coulda's were done and over with. No more. From now on it was all business when it came to the pack. 

Slowly Dean started to relax, Arie’s scent seemed to envelope him and it was what helped to calm his troubled mind and the many nightmares that came with that. His free hand, the one not holding the hilt of the knife beneath his pillow, reached for her in his sleep. He wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her closer, or at least he thought he did. He shifted slightly so he could nuzzle up against her. Consciousness slowly returned, not that he’d been sleeping very well anyway, and he blinked his eyes open and pulled his head back. “Hey,” he whispered, his voice slightly wrecked from sleep. 

Arie turned onto her side and smiled. “Hi.” Reaching up with her hand, she ran her fingers over the back of his head. “How ya feelin’?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I’m fine. It’s...there’s a bruise. Or there was earlier but, it’ll heal. What about you? Did Nate wake up?” 

“No, he’s still sleeping. I think he likes his room.” Arie lowered her arm and let her hand come to rest on Dean’s hip. “I’m okay. Just worried about you.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been. I don’t even know what I was thinking…I mean I actually called this bastard my _brother_. Hell, we named our _son_ after the piece of shit.” He huffed, his eyes closing and lip curling with disgust. 

Arie stayed quiet for a moment. “I know. I never thought in a million years that he’d be capable of anything like this. I’ve known Naythin for years. This is my fault.” Arie couldn’t bring herself to look Dean in the eye. She was the one who told Naythin to stick to Dean like glue; to be his second shadow. He could have killed Dean tonight. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted. “What?” He asked incredulously, “How is it _your_ fault? You didn’t tell him to….to fuckin’ lie...and…” He shook his head. “He’s good, I’ll give him that. He’s definitely one sneaky sonuvabitch. How he played me like that...played _us_ like that. I mean, I knew he wanted to do this, summon Rowena I mean, but to clock me with a silver dipped bat? I’ll admit, Sam and I have had our fair share of clockin’ each other if we wanted the other to stay behind for their own good, but...It was never with somethin’ like that. And he wasn’t lookin’ out for anyone...” 

“No, I didn’t tell him to lie but I’m the one who sent him to the farm when those hunters showed up. I’m the one who told him to stay with you. He was the closest at the time. I should have sent someone else. Maybe...I let him get too close and it nearly got you killed. I won’t make that mistake again.” 

“I let him get too close too. I actually…” he scoffed and grit his teeth. He lowered his eyes as he fought to hold back his wolf and the growl that rumbled in his chest. Once he had his wolf back under control he cleared his throat and looked up at Arie. “I should have known this was gonna happen. He seemed… _different_ the last few days. I forced him back to his room the other night, remember? When I was making the bullets. And from then on he...I dunno… _changed_. It was why I put Hawk in charge tonight for whenever I wasn’t there. I knew even then that I couldn’t trust Naythin anymore. And when he heard that, that I put Hawk in charge instead of him, he bolted out of the security office like his ass was on fire. He was pissed and I knew it. I should have paid more attention. My hands were full and I wasn’t thinking…” 

Arie leaned into Dean and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heart beating and it calmed both her and her wolf. “What are we going to do about him?” 

Dean shook his head. “I dunno. This isn’t a slap on the hand. He really crossed the line with this one. I...what are my options? Am I expected to kill him or something? I’ve never really read Lucian’s Guide to Alphaing.” He smirked and shrugged a shoulder. “He really should have written one and left it for me.” 

“We’d have to check the pack laws. They’re actually written down. The book is in the basement archives. I haven’t seen it in years but I know where it is.” Arie tried to think of what the laws had said about anyone, let alone the head of pack security, attacking an Alpha. “If he’d have killed you then I would have the right to execute him...publicly but this...I’m not sure how far you can go.” 

“We’ll look at the pack laws...and I might actually dig out Lucian’s journals,” Dean mused, “I heard that he left quite a few so...I dunno maybe in one of them he put what the just punishment was for attacking an Alpha...with a silver tipped baseball bat.” 

Arie cringed a little at the mention of Lucian’s journals. She knew exactly where they were. Had walked past them numerous times a day whenever she was in the office. “Who told you about the journals?” It wasn’t that Arie didn’t want Dean to read them, she did. It might help him to understand how the pack worked and how being a Lycan worked. That and Arie knew that Lucian had written about her in them. About how they’d met and she _knew_ that Lucian had written about Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “The same little bird that told me you were never unable to have babies before,” He smirked. “That you just told me that, remember?” 

“That little bird needs a muzzle.” Arie growled as she huffed. “We have to go back to the pack house in the morning, don’t we?” 

Dean sighed and nodded. “We can decide _which_ morning we have to go later,” he mumbled, snuggling up against her and closing his eyes. 

The next few days were spent at the farm. Dean stayed in bed for two days straight. Most of the time he slept and Arie let him. It worried her at first and she’d called Doc Michaels to make sure it wasn’t some sort of side effect to his head injury or from the silver. He told her to keep an eye on him to make sure he was eating and drinking okay. Arie kept a close eye on him, bringing him up his meals and checking on him every time she went into Nate’s room.

The day after they moved back home, contractors arrived to finish the flower beds on the side of the house. Arie hovered over them like they were children. Making sure the beds were the correct size, shape and depth. The baby monitor was attached to her hip whenever she left the house. Nate was too young to spend much time outside and with winter getting closer she didn’t want him to get sick. Arie had moved the base of the monitor close to the collapsible wall so she could hear if Dean got up or had a nightmare. So far they’d lucked out and she’d been able to talk him out of them during the night. He’d clung to her each night and the couple of times she’d laid down to take a nap when the baby slept. 

The afternoon of the third day, Arie was sitting on the front porch swing with Nate bundled up under a thick comforter. The sun was out, there was hardly any wind and he seemed to like looking around...a change of scenery from the inside of the house. She rocked slowly back and forth on the swing humming to him softly. It was nice to be able to just relax like this. There had never been much time to relax at the pack house, even during the quietest of times, someone always needed something or was bitching about someone. 

Naythin was never far from her mind. She made sure he got meals and that no one so much as talked to him. Hawk had kept her updated and she told him to keep notes so he could talk to Dean when he was ready. Arie asked Hawk if Naythin had said anything to him about Dean or what he’d done. She wasn’t surprised when she found out that he hadn’t spoken a word from the time he’d been picked up at the warehouse. 

Shifting Nate around on her lap, Arie leaned down and nuzzled her cheek against his. “Your uncle Naythin really screwed up this time. I was so hoping you’d get to grow up and know him. Guess I’m a pretty poor judge of character, huh? Well, except for your Daddy. I nailed it on that one.” 

Dean didn’t want to get out of bed ever again, because he knew that the minute he did he was going to have to deal with the situation at hand, and that was one task he was trying his hardest to avoid. But three full days had gone by and he knew he needed to get out of bed, at least so he could shower and maybe spend a little time with his son and his wife, when he wasn’t simply holding onto her in bed. He threw back the covers and damned Naythin to Hell, more times than any one person should be, as he pulled to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. 

By the time Dean came out of the bathroom he was fairly certain that he’d scrubbed a layer of skin off, the redness to his flesh could have attested to that if it wasn’t for the fact that the nearly scalding temperature of the hot water had truly been the real culprit. He quickly shaved, slathered on deodorant, brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair and called it done. Walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom he headed for the closet and quickly dressed in boxers, a pair of jeans, a light green long-sleeve Henley and his boots. Once he was dressed and once again a member of the living he headed down stairs and into the kitchen. He grinned at the coffee pot that still had coffee in it, sure he was gonna have to nuke his mug, but as he’d learned out on the road, coffee was coffee. When he had his mug in hand, he sipped at the steaming brew as he looked around the house for Arie. He finally found her out on the front porch and headed that way. He opened the door and walked out, gently closing the doors behind him as to not startle Nate. 

Arie startled a little when the front door opened. She hadn’t expected Dean to be up at all. Not only was he up, but showered and dressed. Scooting over on the seat, she made room for him. Turning Nate to the side, she pointed up at Dean. “Look who’s come to see you.” She smiled, raising the baby's arm out from under the comforter and waved it at Dean. 

Dean grinned at his son and leaned over, setting his mug on the porch so he could continue over to Nate and pick him up. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted with a wide smile, one that had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “How’s my little man, huh? You been takin’ care of yer Mommy? Yeah? That’s a good boy.” He held Nate above him, his head pulled back to look up at his son. He slowly lowered Nate into his arms and moved back to the bench, taking a seat in the swing alongside Arie. He smiled at her and leaned across the small space between them and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Mornin’...er, I guess afternoon, huh?” 

Arie watched Dean with his son and it made everything else pale in comparison. It made all the bad things seem to disappear. The pain in her chest and arm, the whole thing with Naythin...everything just went away. As Dean leaned forward a little to sit on the swing, Arie saw the pendant that Sam had given him years ago hanging around his neck. Reaching for it slowly, she lifted it away from his chest and let it rest on her fingertips. “You’re wearing it again?” She hadn’t seen it since their wedding when Cas had given it back to him. . 

Dean looked down at the pendent and shrugged a shoulder as he nodded. “Yeah, that’s my real brother. And, after I thought it was gone forever, my other brother brought it back to me. This’ll...remind me that I already have all the family I’ll ever need, right here.”

Arie let the pendant fall back on Dean’s chest as she raised the comforter and slid closer to him. Bringing it up high to cover the three of them, she leaned against Dean’s side and covered his hand with hers. She could understand where Dean was coming from. They’d both let people in...let them get too close. There was way more at stake now than before. Arie had more than just herself to worry about. “I talked to Kristof and had him bring the pack laws up from the basement. They’re in the office at the pack house. I had Hawk change the lock on the door so no one else has access to it anymore. He’s making a second set of keys so only you and I have a set...unless you want someone else to have a key but that’s up to you. There are going to be a lot of changes in the way the pack is run.” 

Dean nodded, a muscle in his jaw pulsing. “No. I agree. No one but the two of us need a key to that room. I want all of Naythin’s codes blown away. I want his keys taken from him, and I want any guns in his room taken, they are no longer his, they’re pack property now. He’s not going to run wild anymore, not matter _what_ his punishment is. It’s time to pull back the reigns on these damn people.” 

“Hawk suspended all his codes so they can’t be used. His security clearance has been pulled also. He’s not leaving the holding cell until you decide what needs to happen to him. We can deal with his weapons then.” Arie looked out at the road in front of the farm and thought how many times Naythin had just shown up at the farm and sat on the front porch with her over the years. 

Dean sighed heavily. “I hate to, but I need to go look at the pack law book. And maybe ask my birdie if he knows of any situations like this that Lucian might have had to deal with.” He looked over at Arie. “I mean before you. If that bastard was as old as you say, he’s lived a few people’s lifetimes.” 

And there it was. Family time was over. Arie nodded and slowly sat up, letting the comforter fall to her lap. “Yeah. Okay.” Standing up, she reached for Nate and held him close to her. “I need to put this one down for a nap. All the fresh air has done him in.” As she reached the front door, she turned back to Dean. “Lucian’s journals, all of them, are in the cabinet under the book shelves behind the desk.” Arie walked inside and headed upstairs to Nate’s room. 

Dean smiled at the idea that the fresh air had done his son in, but he nodded just the same. He looked up into her eyes as she spoke of Lucian’s journals. “Okay,” he murmured curtly. He waited until Arie and Nate were inside the house before standing to his feet. He grabbed up the comforter and his mug and carried them both inside. He left the comforter on the couch as he passed it and walked into the kitchen to wash out his mug and put it in the sink to be washed. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called up them, “I’ll be back soon.”

Arie was halfway down the hall from Nate’s room when she heard Dean call up to her. She hurried to the stairs and stopped at the top. “Dean. Don’t...don’t see Naythin until we get this figured out. Please?” She knew all the pent up anger and hurt over what Naythin had done would come flooding back the second Dean saw him. 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean responded reluctantly. “I uh, I need to make sure Hawk’s got everything covered. That’s all. And the books. Maybe I’ll get Moses to make me lunch. I won’t be too long. I have my cell. Love you guys.” 

“Love you too.” Arie watched Dean walk out the door and sat on the top step rubbing her hand up and down her left arm. This was going to end so bad, she just knew it. 

Walking out of his house, his home, to go back to that hell, had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done. He drew in a deep breath and looked Heavenward. “I miss ya, Sammy,” he mumbled softly before looking down at the Impala as he fished the keys out of his front pocket. He unlocked the car and slid in behind the wheel and reached for the door, pulling it closed. He looked over at the passenger seat and scoffed softly, shaking his head as he looked away and inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. He threw her into reverse and backed out of the driveway, the tires screaming on the asphalt as he stomped on the gas and took off down the road. 

Hawk sat in the security office trying to make heads or tails out of what Naythin referred to as a schedule. He’d already snapped three pens in half and was working on a fourth when a soft beep caught his attention. Looking up, he checked the monitor that covered the front gate and watched as the Impala pulled in and headed for the garage. “Here we go.” Tossing the twisted pen on the desk, he got to his feet and walked to the door. Looking back at Ty, he pointed to the monitors. “Keep an eye on things till I get back.” When the kid nodded, Hawk left the office and made his way to the garage. Hawk waited at the bottom of the stairs for Dean to pull into his usual parking spot and exit the vehicle. He didn’t walk over to greet him. There was a strong almost violent vibe coming from Dean that had Hawk’s wolf sitting up and taking notice. 

Dean shouldered open the Impala’s door once he’d parked her in the garage. He use to call it her bay, but not anymore. This place was work, and that was it. His family was his wife, his son, Castiel and Bobby. These people couldn’t be trusted any further than you could throw them. He pulled to his feet and closed the car door, making damn sure it was locked tight. He walked around her and toward the door leading into the mansion. When he saw Hawk he nodded in greeting. “Any problems?” he inquired. 

Hawk stepped to the side and shook his head. “No problems. I had a motion sensor installed on the main gate. It’ll notify the security office if anyone drives or walks in or out of the main gate.” He followed Dean into the mansion, staying at his side and one step behind him. 

Dean nodded to what Hawk said as he walked. “How do you like being the head of Security?” 

Hawk stopped and stared at the back of Dean’s head. What the hell did he know about running security for the pack? “I’m just a sniper. I shoot things from a long way off. I’m not a paper pusher.” He didn’t want to sound disrespectful or unappreciative. Hawk was just being honest. 

Dean turned his head and looked back at Hawk. “There’s gonna be a helluva lot of changes in this pack. For one, head of security isn’t pushin’ papers. It’s making damn sure that none of these assholes in here hurt either Alpha or their son. It’s making sure that no one is slacking on their job, and it’s making sure that nothing goes in the shitter here so that I don’t have to be called in. And how you do that is up to you. You wanna shoot things from a long way off, be my guest. Maybe they’ll learn some respect.” He continued down the hall. “Paper pushers are gonna be the grunts and those with injuries. People we can spare.” 

Hawk raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. If he wasn’t stuck in the damn office all the time...yeah, he could do this. What’s the worse that could happen? He could end up like Naythin? Fat chance, he’d eat a bullet first. “Yeah. Okay, sure. I’ll do it.” Holy shit, what had he done. 

Dean smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Good, glad to hear it.” He stopped at the security office and punched in his code and walked in. He held the door open for Hawk since the man was right behind him. “I want Naythin’s codes gone. Destroyed. Never to be used or heard of again. I want his guns brought down and added to those in the security office. I, as Alpha, just relocated ownership of them. Anyone have a problem with that?” 

Ty looked up from the computer, his eyes darting from Hawk to Dean as he slowly shook his head. “Nope. No problem at all.” Pushing back from the desk, he rose to his feet and started for the door. “I’ll get a few guys together and we’ll bring everything down from his room. I know the combination of his gun safe so we won’t have to use a torch to get in it.” 

Jack looked away from his locker and swallowed a few times. “No sir. No problem at all.” Turning away, he continued to get changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into his work tactical pants and a black Henley. 

“Good. And Hawk is the new head of security. I already told him, if he gets too pissed at you people, he’s allowed to shoot things from far away. Hopefully it won’t be any of you.” He walked toward the door and threw it open and walked out, heading for the kitchen. 

Jack turned around as he pulled his shirt down around his waist. He looked at the now closed office door and over to Hawk. “Explain to me what just happened?” 

Hawk sat down heavily in the closest chair to him, his head fell back against the chair. “I’m your new boss...in charge of security anyway.” He brought both hands up to his face and scrubbed them up and down a few times before sitting up and looking around. “Well, shit. You heard the man, delete Naythin from the system.” 

Jack put both hands on his hips and looked down at Hawk. “That about covers it.” Walking over to the small computer at the back of the room, Jack sat down and pulled up the program that had all the codes in it for security personnel. He never thought he’d be taking Naythin Emerson’s name out of the system. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and was pleased to find Kristof inside. “Hey,” he greeted with the first genuine smile he’d had since pulling through the mansion gate. “Ar said you pulled the pack law book?” 

Kristof looked up from the roast he was seasoning and smiled as Dean walked in. “Good afternoon!” Setting the small jar on the counter, he nodded slowly. “I did. It’s on her desk in the office.” He got quiet for a few moments as he walked to the pantry to get a few onions. “I heard what happened...with young Mr. Emerson.” He pulled out the small garbage can and started slowly peeling the skins off the onions. 

Dean’s countenance fell immediately at the mention of Naythin. “Yeah well, who knew, right?” He shrugged a shoulder, not really wanting to talk about it. “Is there any way I could get you to whip me up somethin’ to eat and have it sent to Arie’s office while I start readin’ through that thing…?” 

Kristof didn’t live over four hundred years being stupid. He knew when to change the subject. “Of course. It would be my pleasure. Do you have anything particular in mind?” He continued to peel the onions, keeping his eyes down and his posture as relaxed as possible. He could sense Dean was walking that fine line and was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not really. Just…” His lips curved upward into as grin as he thought of what Sam always called the supposedly awful things he ate, hey at least his food had flavor. “Heart attack on a plate.” He nodded. “That’d be awesome.” 

Kristof paused and slowly looked over at Dean. Nodding slowly, he stood up to his full height and grinned. “I will have it brought to the office. Would you prefer sausage links or patties? I do believe I have both in the freezer?” 

Dean opened his mouth to answer only to close it on a lopsided grin. “Let’s make it...both?” He responded with a lift of his brows, his smile still teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Cutting the onions in quarters, Kristof placed them around the roast before putting the whole thing in the oven. Wiping his hands on a towel, he nodded and smiled wide. “Both it is then.” It had been a while since he’d even heard of the dish but the more he thought about it Kristof started to remember what it consisted of and how the name fit its ingredients to a “T”. 

Hawk left the security office and walked across the main foyer to go to his car to get the scope for his new rifle. Pulling out his keys, two small brass colored keys fell at his feet. Bending down to pick them up, he frowned as he tried to remember where they were for. He looked around and up the stairs when it hit him. They were for Arie’s office. Damn, he was supposed to give them to Dean. Hawk walked over to the billiards room and stuck his head inside and asked if anyone had seen Dean. They directed him to the kitchen so Hawk jogged down the hall and shoved the door open. 

“Hey. I forgot to give ya these.” He held out the keys to Dean. “They’re for the office...Arie’s...yours...yeah.” He dropped them in Dean’s hand and took a step back, his wolf started pacing and whining, it’s tail tucked between its back legs. Even that fur-ball knew that Dean was not in a good mood. 

Dean’s brows lifted and he frowned thoughtfully. “Oh. Thanks.” He nodded and looked back at Kristof and grinned. “Thanks again, Moses.” He turned back and walked past Hawk and out into the hall headed for Arie’s office. 

Hawk stayed where he was after Dean walked out. As soon as the kitchen door swung closed, he slouched against the island. “Holy shit. I’m too young for this.” He looked up at Kristof grinned when he smelled the roast. “I love ya man. My favorite.” 

Kristof rolled his eyes and threw the towel at Hawk. “Keep an eye on him.” He raised his eyebrows and looked toward the door. “This is going to have more ramifications than anyone knows.” 

Hawk looked at the door and nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Pushing away from the counter, he grabbed an apple from the bowl and walked back to the security office. 

Unlocking the door to Arie’s office, Dean stepped inside and was immediately hit with the memories of he and Naythin in there, goofing off. Planning things out with Arie. When he’d saved Naythin from the hell hounds. He scoffed and shook himself out of those memories, those lies. “Now I wish I woulda let the damn thing eat him.” 

He walked over to the desk and took a seat behind it. He didn’t have to wonder just what book was the pack laws, it looked like one of those oversized family bibles, complete with the felt ribbon. Opening it on the desk, Dean heaved a heavy sigh, he hated this shit, and started reading. 

Billie walked down the hall toward the holding cells with a tray of food balanced on the palms of her hands and two bottles of Coke tucked between her arm and her ribs. The last place she wanted to be was playing waitress to Naythin Emerson but, she was low wolf on the totem pole and that meant she got all the shit work. How sexist of them. Stopping at the door, she looked up at Jacob and sighed. “Open up. Time to feed the animal.” 

Slowly turning to the door, Jacob pulled out his keys and unlocked it. Pushing the door open, he walked in first and stepped to the side to let Billie in. Closing and locking the door, he walked over to the cell and banged on the bars with his flashlight. “Hey! Naythin. Chow time.” Unlocking the door, he took the tray from the woman and stepped inside. Putting the tray on the small table, he picked up the empty one and handed it to Billie. “Better eat, man. Gotta keep up yer strength for when Dean beats you within an inch of your life...if he doesn’t kill you outright.” 

Billie took the empty tray and left the cell, stopping just outside it, she looked back at Naythin and shook her head. “He’s here ya know. Dean.” She pointed to the ceiling. “He’s in their office right now trying to figure out what to do with you.” 

Naythin slowly raised his head and glared at the female. “Why are you telling me? You think it’s going to change anything? He’s here. So what.” Dropping his head back down to his chest, he closed his eyes and ground his molars. 

Billie shook her head and walked out of the room. She waited as Jacob locked the door behind them. “So what do you think’s gonna happen to him?” 

Jacob shrugged and kept staring at the wall across from him. “Anything short of death will be getting off easy.” 

Dean sat reading and wished like hell there was a video version of this shit. He kept glancing up waiting on his food, on chaos, on Hell to open up and swallow them all, _anything_ that would get him out of reading all this Old English crap! What he’d heard about Lucian being as old as dust seemed to be true, that is if this book could be considered truth. At this point Dean wasn’t totally sure _who_ or what to believe. When his food finally arrived he thanked the staff member who blushed and scurried out of the room like he was Elvis or something. He had to chuckle at that, walls up or not, that was cute. He shook his head and turned his attention to his food, and trying to read while shoveling his food in like he hadn’t eaten in the three days he’d been in bed, when in fact, he had. 

As the day crept on into dusk Dean’s voice could be heard echoing in the halls as he yelled at the book and cheered Lucian into doing something about this person or that and then yelling at him when he wasn’t mean enough. He rolled his eyes at the next sentence. _A true Alpha leads with his brains, not his fists._ “Oh what the hell do you know?” He grumbled and slammed the book closed. He hung his head and let his forehead come to rest against the leather cover. “Can I quit? Is there a way to just say fuck it to all this?” He waited the span of a heartbeat. “Yeah, yeah, you would say that.” He scoffed. “I have no idea _how_ Ar ever liked you.” 

“Probably because I reminded her of you.” Lucian or rather his ghost walked through the back of the room and stood next to the fireplace. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he looked at Dean sitting at what was at one time, his desk. 

Dean slowly lifted his head off the book and looked directly at Lucian’s ghost. Other people would have likely freaked out and been screaming their fool heads off, but this was Dean Winchester. It was more bizarre when he _wasn’t_ seeing ghosts then when he was. “You do realize you have no body…” Dean’s eyes lowered to the cabinets behind him beneath the book shelves and he nodded sagely. “Oh. I get it. It’s the journals. And as for reminding her of me, dude we are _nothing_ alike….well other than the fact that I get furry sometimes too.” 

Lucian smiled and walked around the room. “We’re more alike than you care to admit, Dean. Aside from our love of a certain witch. Oh and congratulations by the way. You have a fine looking son.” He looked over at Dean before turning his attention to the large empty space above the fireplace where the portrait of his wolf once hung. “Redecorating I see?” 

“Stay the hell away from my son,” Dean commanded in a low venomous voice. His eyes lifted to the bare place on the wall briefly before lowering to Lucian again. “You know how it goes. One King dies and another, more powerful one, comes to take his place.” A smirk tugged at the corners of Dean’s lips. 

Lucian turned to face Dean, his hands going behind his back causing his duster to billow out at his sides. “I didn’t come here to fight or argue, Dean. I would never do anything to harm yours and Arie’s child.” He ignored Dean’s comment about Kings dying. Lucian had been at one time, the King of the Lycans but that was a very long time ago. “I’m here because of Naythin.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and frowned thoughtfully. “You want him, he’s all yours. Merry Christmas.” He looked back down at the book that hadn’t said what he’d wanted it to say. For all of his anger, and all of his pain, all that he wanted was to find something, some clue as to why this had happened. Had he really been that blind?

Lucian chuckled and shook his head. “You really do that, don’t you?” He walked to the desk and stopped within a few inches of it. “That book isn’t going to tell you why Naythin turned on you. It’s not going to give you any insight into how you’re going to deal with it. Though I have a pretty good idea what you have in store for our young Mr. Emerson.” 

Dean looked up at Lucian, holding the ghosts gaze unflinchingly. “Did you ever trust these people, Lucian? Did you ever get close to any of them?”

Taking a step back, Lucian slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs. He held Dean’s gaze and nodded. “One and only one. In my and now your position , letting anyone get too close can be costly. I’m not saying that what happened with Naythin is your fault and it most certainly isn’t Arie’s and for her to think as such is...well...anyway. You have to be very careful who you let in, Dean.” He pointed to Dean’s chest and arched an eyebrow. “I know all about those walls you have there. We’re one in the same when it comes to that. Use them to your advantage when it comes to the pack but you have to be exceedingly careful to not let it spill over with Arie and your son.” 

“I uh,” Dean looked down at the leather bound book for a long moment before lifting his gaze again. “I lost my little brother...recently…” He shrugged a shoulder, it’d been nearly three years now. “Sort of. And I guess….I dunno, maybe I was trying to fill that void with someone else so it didn’t hurt so much. I was stupid. I know that now, but how do I fix this?” He gestured down to the book and the areas beneath the bookshelves, “The answers aren’t in there.” 

Lucian leaned back in the chair and smiled slowly. “Dean Winchester, are you asking my advice?” He felt for the man, he really did. Lucian had been in this position before and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone but, if he could have a little bit of fun with it, why not? 

Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes at Lucian. “Okay fine, next time you have a ghost problem or demons, wendigos, ghouls, hookman, the thing under the bed, you can gimme a call. For this, yeah, enlighten me. Because this shit….so not my thing. I kill supernatural things not...run a frickin’ Lycan pack. Of course killing them all _would_ solve all my problems.” Now it was Dean’s turn to smile slowly and perhaps a bit smugly. 

Lucian stared at Dean for a moment before leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. It was a little weird that even as a ghost, he could still do that. “My condolences on the loss of your brother. From what Arie told me of him, he was a good man. As far as killing the entire pack...I’ve wanted to do that a time or two myself. The answers you’re looking for aren’t in the pack laws or even in my journals which I’m surprised Arie even kept actually. You aren’t me. How I dealt with things isn’t necessarily how you would deal with them in the same situation. If what had happened with Naythin had occurred while I was still around...considering the circumstances as to why he did it. I can’t see killing him as being an option.” 

When Lucian actually said that _he_ , Mr. Perfect, had thought about killing the whole pack before, Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud, and his head tipped back on a big belly laugh. Ok maybe this guy wasn’t so bad. Well, he really could have gained bigger brownie points if he hadn’t moved in on his territory, but Dean had to admit, he was dead at the time...or supposedly dead. “Yeah, ya think!?” Dean quipped to Lucian stating that the way he would do things are not the way that Dean would. “I sat here yelling at you at least a half dozen times to kill the frickin’ bastard, but noooo you go and be all soft hearted.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Ya know what soft hearted gets ya? It gets ya dead. Which is something I had become slack in knowing. What Naythin did, it woke me up to that fact.” As for the journals Dean waved a dismissive hand. “Moses said they hold the secrets to the Universe or somethin’ like that, so I guess we’re holdin’ on to them for kindling at the end of the world.” He chuckled and shook his head, giving a one shouldered shrug. 

“Yes, I heard you loud and clear. Your voice has a tendency to carry over long distances.” Lucian steepled his fingers and exhaled slowly. “A strong leader, be it a Lycan, human or even a werewolf must lead with their brains and not their brawn. You get more respect from your subjects that way. How you handled Naythin’s first...indiscretion was...what did you call it? Soft? This time however? I’m afraid aside from executing him there really is only one course of action that can take place.” Lucian looked up at Dean and locked eyes with him, his eyes slowly started to turn an icy blue. “You have to exile Naythin from the pack and remove any and all protection it holds.” 

Dean heaved a heavy, weary sigh. “Yeah, I was already kinda thinkin’ that. I guess I was just hopin’ you weren’t gonna say that.” He lifted a hand and ran it downward over his face. “This sucks ass, ya know that?” He huffed. “Ya know, I get that he wanted to help, but I _told him_ that me and Bobby were workin’ on it and if we couldn’t find anything we’d go to Rowena...or Crowley...and deal with it. He needed to just stay out of it. It was...it was like he was lookin’ for a fight. He’s been that way the last couple weeks, it’s weird. If I didn’t know better I’d say he was possessed. ‘Course who am I to talk, I’m sittin’ here carryin’ on a conversation with a ghost.” 

“I think I know why. You said he’s been acting out the past couple of weeks?” Lucian stood and walked around the desk and looked down at the small desk calendar and tapped it with his finger....or at least attempted to. “The anniversary of his family’s deaths was yesterday.” Lucian stepped back as a low growl rumbled in his chest. “Seems he has or had a death wish.” 

“So two weeks before he goes psycho?” Dean huffed and shook his head. “I’ve been here over two years. He never seemed to have this problem before!”

Lucian stood with his back to Dean and looked across the room. “You didn’t have a son before and you weren’t married until recently. He was protecting his family...your family.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t like to go into those realms, where feelings were laid bare. Instead he retreated with all due haste into jokes and sarcasm. “So, is sending him to a padded cell on the list of possible punishments?” 

Lucian looked over his shoulder and frowned. “I’m afraid not.” Turning to face Dean, he glanced down at the pack law book. “However you decide to punish Naythin, do so with dignity. Do not disrespect him no matter how angry or hurt you are and don’t tell me your heart isn’t breaking over this because I can smell it from here. Naythin is...was your friend and mine. Don’t forget that.” 

Dean curled his lip in disgust. “Okay, here we are, we’re havin’ a good talk and then you go and say _that_!” Dean shuddered exaggeratedly. “ _Smell_ my breaking heart? Seriously, dude? And yeah, I know what you meant, but you don’t share that shit!” His playful jokes and his smile slowly faded and he nodded as Lucian continued. _Yeah, he was my friend. I thought he was anyway._ “Yeah,” he rasped hoarsely, his voice whisper soft as he lowered his gaze to the Laws book. 

“It’s called sorrow, Dean and you reek of it.” Lucian stepped forward as his image started to fade. “I don’t have much time but, remember what I said. Use your brains not your brawn and you’ll do just fine. Be careful who you trust.” He started to walk around the desk to the book shelves where his journals were kept. Lucian looked down at Dean as he walked by him. “I know you’ll take care of Arie and that witch Rowena. I think you should look at the farm about thirty miles due west of Arie’s. You might find something of use there.” Lucian winked and walked into the wall. 

It took a minute for Dean to realize Lucian was gone and then to scramble for a pen and piece of paper. He quickly wrote down the information about the farm Lucian had told him to check out. Tossing the pen back down onto the desk, Dean sat back in the chair and sighed. Well, if anyone saw him talking to...nothing...they were really gonna fear him. He fished his cell out of his pocket and scrolled down the list of contacts to Arie’s name and pushed the call button. 

Arie slid the baking sheet with the four pot pies on it into the oven and closed the door. Setting the timer she put it on the counter and walked into the dining room when she heard her cell phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, she smiled as she put the phone to her hear. “Hi you. How’s it goin’?” 

Dean’s smile was automatic. “Hey,” he responded. “Uh, good actually. I think I know what I’m gonna do. I wasn’t sure at first but...and then I was gonna be a little harsher than I am now. I have to remember that at one time he was my friend. Or I thought he was. And...I guess I need to still be his, to a degree. Show him that he was the one that messed up, not me. Ya know, a good Alpha rules with his brain, not his brawn.” He frowned and shook his head, “Or somethin’ like that.” 

Arie got very still as she listened to Dean. It was like listening to Lucian all over again...almost word for word. “That’s...that’s great, Dean.” Her voice was quiet as she said each word carefully. Arie walked around the lower level of the house checking the windows and doors to make sure they were locked. The place was a supernatural Fort Knox but she had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. It got even worse after what Dean had just said. “Where...When are you coming home?” 

“Huh? Oh, soon. I just need to clean up in here a bit,” Dean responded. “Y’know...Lucian I guess really wasn’t all _that_ bad. And Ar, this, it wasn’t yer fault. Not at all, so don’t even think it. The anniversary of Naythin’s family’s death was yesterday. He’s just been slowly goin’ downhill the last couple weeks. I didn’t say anything about it because I figured he was just havin’ a bad day or whatever, but yeah… I know a couple times I got sick of his shit and jus’ walked away from him, so this has been brewin’ for a while. It’s just too bad ya can’t lock a Lycan up in a padded cell.” 

Arie slowly sank down onto the couch. If she had been looking in a mirror she would have seen the color drain from her face. “Dean, how did you know? The date...I never told anyone when it was. Only a couple people know when it is and one of them is dead.” 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight and pulled the cell from his ear and lightly banged his head against the side of it before lifting it back to his ear. “Um, okay. Uh, maybe you oughtta sit down. No, maybe I should tell you in person….”

Nodding slowly, Arie looked across the room but didn’t really see anything in particular. “I think that would be a good idea.” She ended the call and dropped the phone onto the cushion next to her. That was way too weird. Arie knew Dean had been looking at the pack laws and Lucian’s journals but she knew that Lucian didn’t write the date down...anywhere. He said it would have been disrespectful to Naythin’s family to have something like laying around. Had he talked to Naythin? No way, would Naythin have shared that with Dean. Maybe before but not now. Not after the attack. 

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean swore as he tucked his cell in his pocket. “Open mouth insert foot, Winchester,” he told himself as he pulled to his feet. He worked at cleaning up the mess he’d made, just like he’d told Arie, and he returned the books to the place he’d found them. He piled all the plates, mugs and glasses he’d used onto the cart that they’d brought his food on and wheeled it out into the hall and left it near the door to Arie’s office, which he locked and headed on down the hall. He stopped in at the security office just to check and see if everything was going alright. 

“Leave everything in the weapons room until we get it all sorted and put into inventory.” Hawk looked over his shoulder as the office door opened. “Hey, Dean.” 

“Hey,” Dean mumbled softly, nodding. “Everythin’ goin’ okay here?” 

Hawk held the door open for Ty, Jacob and Darren to walk out of the weapons room. Closing it behind them, he punched in the code to lock the door. “Right as rain. Cleaned out Naythin’s gun safe and his room. It’s gonna take a few days to go through everything. Guy had a small arsenal up there.” 

Dean nodded but didn’t comment. “Pick out one gun, one that’s sufficient to help a guy out when he might need one, and set it to the side along with two clips full of ammo. Do the same with one knife. And somebody needs to go up there and pack Naythin a bag. None of our security clothes. They all come back here. If need be we can take ‘em in or let ‘em out so someone else to put ‘em to use. Once that’s finished, let me know.” 

All four men looked at each other at the same time and raised their eyebrows in unison. Hawk looked away from the others and over to Dean. “Okay. Will do.” His eyes narrowed briefly as he looked at Dean, trying to figure out where he was going with this. Hawk had an idea of what was happening but he’d learned a long time ago to not try to second guess the boss. “I’ll take care of it myself.” 

Dean nodded at Hawk and clapped him on the shoulder. “I appreciate it.” He looked back at the other men in the room, but unlike the Dean of old, he said nothing to any of them. Instead he simply turned grabbed a new ear bud on his way out the door. 

Silence filled the room to the count of ten before a chorus of “What the hell’s?” “Is he fuckin’ kidding?”s, and a few “What the fuck’s?” Were tossed out as Ty, Darren and Jacob sounded off. Hawk stared at the door and let them rant for a couple of minutes before turning around. 

“Oh shut the fuck up!” He bellowed. “Seriously?” He pushed his way between Darren and Jacob and went to the weapons room door, putting in his code, he waited for the lock to click before opening the door and pulling the cart halfway out. Digging through the pile, he pulled out Naythin’s favorite Glock and two clips. Shoving the 9mm in this waistband and the clips in his back pocket, he crouched down and found the Bowie knife he’d given Naythin for Christmas the year before. It had a solid leather sheath and a sharpening stone. Standing up, he shoved the cart back in the room, closed and locked the door. Turning back to the trio behind him, he crossed his arms, the Bowie knife still in his hand. “You were saying?”

Darren leveled a glare at Hawk as he pointed to the door. “He’s going to kick him out, isn’t he? Dean’s gonna kick Naythin outta the pack!” 

Hawk gave a lazy one shoulder shrug. “Maybe, maybe not, and if he does? You should be grateful he doesn’t kill Naythin for what he did. You didn’t see Dean laying on the floor of the garage with the side of his head bashed in; I did. He cracked his skull like a melon, Darren. If it had been any harder Dean would be dead, Arie would be dead and Nate would be a damn orphan!” His voice raised with each word until he was yelling. Exhaling slowly, he walked across the room slowly and stopped in front of Darren and looked down at him. “You shouldn’t be such a bitch about this. Ty owes Dean and Arie his life.” It was low and he wasn’t proud of himself for it, but it was true. Turning his head to the side, Hawk glared at Jacob. “I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut if you want to get anywhere in this pack, kid.” Looking back down at Darren, Hawk growled and flashed all kinds of fang. He didn’t move until Darren looked away and stepped to the side. With a growly huff, Hawk walked to the door and pulled it open. “Ty, you’re in charge while I’m up in Naythin’s room.” He smirked and walked out of the room. Maybe this head of security thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

Dean stood at the bottom of the steps in the basement. He looked back up the stairs and then looked toward the holding cell, over and over again it seemed. Finally, he just went for it and started walking. When he reached the guard he jerked his head to the side, in a silent command to let him pass. 

Owen pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open so Dean could walk through and closed it behind him making sure to lock it as he took up his position next to the door, his eyes locked on Naythin in the cell across the room. “You want me to stay?” 

Dean tore his eyes away from Naythin and looked over at Owen and shook his head. “I won’t be long,” he murmured softly. 

Owen hesitated as he looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. He rolled the keys in his hand for a moment before nodding curtly. Unlocking the door, he stepped through and paused before closing it. “I’ll be right out here if you need anything.” Giving Naythin another hard glare, he closed the door and locked it. 

Dean wasn’t even sure what he had come down here. Maybe it was just so he could have the chance to see Naythin one last time before he was kicking him out of the pack, out of their lives forever. Or maybe it was some desperate need in the hope that Naythin would apologize profusely and all could be forgiven. But he knew better than that. Hell, Lucian had known better than that, and he’d been just a frickin’ ghost. 

Naythin sat on the cot, his back resting against the wall, his legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed as his head hung loose on his shoulders. He didn’t need to open his eyes or even look up to know when Dean walked in the room. His wolf perked up but quickly settled back down. “You come to kill me?” His voice was hoarse from non use and only enough water to keep him from getting dehydrated. 

Dean huffed softly, “No.”

“Why not?” He cleared his throat softly. 

Dean was silent as he mentally made damn certain that every wall he’d ever erected inside himself was up and made of the hardest steel. “Because you were my friend once.”

Naythin opened his eyes slowly but didn’t look up at Dean. “I see.” He inhaled slowly testing the air. His eyebrows bunched quickly as he inhaled a second time. “Your scent’s different.” This time, Naythin’s eyes snapped up and he locked eyes with Dean. “Why?” 

“I’m different. You...made me remember the cost of...having friends...of letting my guard down,” Dean responded carefully, hearing a combination of his Dad and Lucian coaching him. 

As Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes, his wolf didn’t get antsy or nervous. There was no _Holy crap don’t stare at the Alpha_ panic in his wolf. It just lay there quiet just below the surface of his skin. Well, now. Dean was no longer his Alpha. Lifting his head, he leaned it back until he was touching the wall behind him. He didn’t need super Lycan vision to see that the spark...the light was gone from Dean’s eyes. Even the color seemed to have dulled. There was no emotion in his face. Nothing. “Yeah. Guess I did.” 

Dean gave a curt nod and turned to leave only to look turn back somewhat. “I know why you did it. I know why you’ve been....different. The anniversary was yesterday.”

Naythin’s hands squeezed into tight fists. The muscle on his jaw twitched as he ground his teeth. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, he was afraid it was going to crack a rib. “I never told you the date. I never told you.” His voice was just above a whisper and loaded with the emotions he was hanging on to by a thin thread. 

“No, you didn’t. Lucian did.” Dean words were matter-of-fact, void of any emotions whatsoever. 

Naythin laughed a little too loudly. “Okay. He’s dead.” 

“Yeah. And I’m a Hunter. You think I can’t talk to a ghost? Huh.” Dean shrugged a careless shoulder and turned back to the door and knocked. 

“Why would Lucian come back from the dead and talk to you? You hate him.” Naythin slowly stood to his feet and walked across the cell stopping just a few inches from the silver bars. 

Dean didn’t answer. It wasn’t his problem if Naythin didn’t believe. As a matter of fact, Naythin was never going to be his problem ever again. Once he got Owen’s attention he looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “I don’t have to make you believe. I don’t care if you do or you don’t. But the one thing you need to know is that Arie is _my wife_ , not yours. And I will take care of her, _not you_. The next time you forget that, I _will_ kill you.” 

Naythin lunged at the bars, grabbing hold of them with both hands. “Yeah, you’re doin’ a real bang up job aren’t ya, Winchester? Guilting her into doin’ that ritual for Ty! Way to go! Hope you can live with yourself knowing you killed your wife!” Naythin ripped his hands from the bars ignoring the smell of the burnt flesh on his palms and underside his fingers. 

Dean, the old Dean, he wanted to turn around and kill the son of a bitch. But it was the moment when all that rage left him, that he knew, he might not see him, but he knew Lucian was in the room. He actually smiled at Naythin and nodded. “That was good. Maybe I oughtta write that shit down. You think you can say it all again if I get a pen and paper?” 

Lucian kept himself invisible. He knew with the connection he had to Naythin that he’d see him. Moving to Dean’s side, he raised his hand and put it on Dean’s shoulder. “Easy.” He looked over at Naythin and sighed. “I’m sorry, Naythin.” With one last look at Dean, Lucian faded from the room. 

Naythin shivered, his eyes bugged out a little when he saw his breath in the air as he exhaled. “The hell?” His hands were killing him. Holding them close to his chest, he turned his back on Dean and walked back to the cot and sat down. He hunched over and stared at the floor rocking slowly back and forth. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Naythin,” Dean murmured. He wanted to add that it was too bad that he kept on losing people, but he heard Zachariah say something along those same lines to him once, in his Mother’s form, when he and Sam had been in Heaven, and he dismissed the idea immediately. It was the last thing that the kid needed. 

Owen looked through the window and quickly unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he stepped to the side and stared at Naythin. “Should I call Doc Michaels?” 

Dean glanced back once more at Naythin before looking at Owen and nodding. “Yes, please do.” He continued walking without another word, heading for the stairs leading out of the basement. 

Owen closed the door slowly after Dean left and pulled out his cell. He called Doc Michaels and told him to come to the holding cell and about Naythin’s burns. Ending the call, he stood next to the door and stared down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Arie had Nate in the bouncy seat on top of the kitchen table as she rolled out the pie crust. There wasn’t a whole lot of bouncing going on since the kid didn’t weigh much more than a gallon of milk. She’d tucked a couple receiving blankets around him to keep him upright just incase he got a case of the wiggles when she had her back turned. “I’ll pay you if you promise not to learn how to escape from that thing while I’m over here. Sound good?” Arie looked over at Nate and smiled. The kid was off in his own little world just lookin’ around and inspecting his fingers. 

Walking quickly to the fridge, she pulled out the bowl of sliced apples and set it on the table next to Nate. “No snitchin’ any, young man. I’m watchin’ you.” She pointed at him in mock anger and winked. As Arie put the crust in the pie pan, she stopped and looked toward the front of the house. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she dipped her head and listened again. The distinct rumble of the Impala coming up the driveway brought a wide smile to her face, “Looks like yer Daddy’s home. Better hide these.” She picked up the bowl and put it back in the fridge. Arie turned Nate on the table so that Dean would see him when he walked in. 

Pulling into the driveway, Dean turned off the car and nearly collapsed onto the steering wheel. He squeezed his eyes closed and fought against replaying what Naythin had said to him in his mind. He’d been trying to get a reaction out of you. You were the bigger man for not falling for it. Yeah, uh huh sure, so why would he have felt so much better to have beaten Naythin to a bloody pulp? He drew in deep breaths and tried to calm himself and yet allow those walls to come down that had held off so much emotion tonight. If he hadn’t had them, the pack house would likely be wall to wall bodies by now. He drew in one last deep breath and pulled off the steering wheel and reached for the door handle, shouldering it open. He slid from behind the wheel and standing to his feet. He closed the door, still making sure it was locked. He probably wouldn’t stop looking over his shoulder until Naythin Emerson was six feet under. And Lord knew how long that would take. He turned his head from the left to the right, surveying the area around him, not that the wards and umpteen million other things Bobby and Cas had thrown up would have let anyone in, but he’d learned the hard way that it never hurt to be overly sure. He turned toward the house and headed for the front door. Unlocking it, he pushed the door open and dropped his keys on the small table Arie had picked up, from God only knew where, and set near the door. He blew out another breath and walked into the kitchen, a wide grin and a look of mock surprise on his face when he spied Nate. “Look at you!” 

Arie looked up from trimming the pie crust. Wiping her hands on the small apron she wore around her waist, she walked over to the table and stood next to Nate. “He’s watchin’ me make you a pie. Aren’t ya, little man?” Arie glanced at Dean as he fussed over the baby. There was something off...she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but he just didn’t seem...right to her. Reaching up, she put a hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. “You home for the night?” 

Dean turned his attention away from Nate briefly, just long enough to nod. “Yeah.” He looked back at Nate and let him grab onto his fingers so he could make Nate wave his hands in the air. “Say yaaaaaay, Daddy’s home for the night! Say no more wolfie business. Uck Yuck.” 

Walking back to the counter, Arie tossed the dough scraps into the garbage as she went to the fridge to get the bowl of apples. “Can you put him to bed? If I don’t get this pie in the oven you won’t be having any for dessert tonight.” Arie had ulterior motives to getting him to put the baby to bed. She hadn’t forgotten the weird phone call from earlier. 

“You heard the woman, Nate,” Dean murmured as he reached for his son, “Daddy wants pie.” He picked Nate up into his arms and looked back at Arie. “Has he eaten? Or is this bottle time too?” 

Arie set the bowl down on the counter and looked up at the clock on the wall. “He’s almost due for a bottle. You can feed him and put him to bed if you want. The bottles in the fridge...top shelf.” 

Dean gasped, wide eyed at his son to make him laugh. “Bottle time? Oh no, bottle time! We’ll getchu a bottle an’ Daddy’ll tell you all about his day.” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle then stepped back over to the sink. “Still doin’ the warm water thing?” He inquired as he turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. Once he had Nate’s bottle ready he walked from the kitchen, heading to the stairs. “You wan’ me to tell you the story about when Daddy talked to…” He glanced back to make sure Arie was busy then whispered, “Lucian.” 

Arie couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean just melted around the baby. The big tough Hunter who could make the biggest and baddest monsters shake in their shoes went full on goofball in the presence of his son. Once both her men were out of the kitchen, she returned to the pie, poured the apples in, covered it with the top crust, sealed the edges and put it in the oven. The pot pies were done so Arie took them out of the oven and set the pan on the stove to rest. By the time the apple pie was done, the filling for the smaller pot pies would be set enough and cool enough to eat. After cleaning up the kitchen, Arie took two beers out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table to wait for Dean to come down. 

Dean sat in the rocking chair in Nate’s room and fed him his bottle while telling him stories that were...somewhat true. Making them sound like the greatest adventures _ever_ , complete with different voices for the characters. With the bottle drained and three good sized burps under his belt, Nate was soon sound asleep. Sadly, Dean wasn’t too far behind. It had been an emotional roller coaster of a day and he was just drained. He carefully rose from the rocker and walked over to Nate’s bed, placing him gently down. He covered him with another blanket and pulled the small wolf toy down where Nate could grab it if he wanted to in the night. “Sweet dreams, kiddo,” he whispered as he leaned over the side of the crib and pressed a tender kiss to Nate’s forehead. “Love you,” he added as he pulled back. He turned toward the dresser and made sure that the baby monitor was on before creeping out of the bedroom, pulling the door only partway closed. He hurried down the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. He smiled when he spotted Arie at the table, and his beer waiting for him. “Not gonna let me get by without explainin’ this one, huh?” 

Arie twisted the cap off her beer and took a small drink. “Nope.” She twirled the cap on the kitchen table as she waited for him to get settled. 

Dean shook his head, a grin curving his lips as he twisted the cap off his bottle and took a quick swig. He set the bottle back down on the table and looked across at Arie. His lips parted to speak but then didn’t as he snapped his jaws closed. “How about you ask me what you wanna know?” Offering up too much information in a case like this might not be such a great idea.

Arie looked up at Dean for a moment before raising her beer bottle to her lips and taking a long slow pull....call it courage or what have you. “How did you know about the date Naythin’s family was killed? Where did you hear an alpha leads with his brains not his brawn?” 

Dean picked up the bottle of beer that had sat in front of him, and stared down at it. “Who am I, Ar? What am I?” 

Arie frowned and pointed her beer bottle at him. “Don’t answer a question with a question. It’s rude.” After a few seconds, Arie huffed and looked down at the table. “You’re Dean and you’re my husband.” Okay, she knew that’s not what he was looking for but technically she’d answered what he’d asked. 

Dean looked up at Arie and frowned. “You need to answer the question...correctly...to prepare for my answer.” 

Arie started to pick at the label on the bottle. “Fine. Who are you? You’re Dean Winchester. What are you? Hunter turned Lycan.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “I was in yer office today and I was reading from the pack rules and Lucian’s journals...actually I was yelling at them half the time,” he chuckled. “The man was as soft hearted as they come. Anyway...I didn’t know what to do about Naythin. So I asked...well to be honest I asked Lucian if I could quit, just walk away and forget it all. Of course I figured he’d say no...not too sure if he would have ever said hell no or not, but if so then that would have been it. And uh, I was just...at a loss...and I put my head down and...he answered me. For real this time. Lucian and I had a very nice conversation actually. It’s nice to know that I’m not the only Alpha who has ever wanted to just kill the whole pack and be done with it.” He couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips as he remembered that moment. It was the moment he’d decided that maybe Lucian didn’t suck...not too much anyway. 

Arie slowly pulled the label off the bottle as she listened to Dean. When he got to the part where he said that Lucian had answered him, she ripped the label off and nearly spilled the bottle on the table. “That’s not funny. Not even close to being remotely funny in any way.” Arie stood up, taking the bottle to the sink and pouring it out, she threw the torn label in the trash and leaned back on the counter, crossing her arms over her stomach. “He’s dead. Cremated.” Her hands were shaking so bad, Arie had to tuck them under her arms to keep them steady. 

“But his journals remain. All he has to have is something here, something personal. Those journals are it. And no, I wasn’t trying to be funny. You wanted to know, I told you.” Dean stood abruptly to his feet, so much so that the chair nearly fell over backward, and would have, if he hadn’t caught it as he turned. He stepped over the leg of the chair as he righted it and headed for the living room. He’d had enough shit at the pack house today, he didn’t need it at home too.

Arie was jealous. Flat out, no holds barred jealous and a little pissed. Not at Dean but at Lucian. To be clear, she was jealous of Dean that Lucian had appeared, or whatever you want to call what ghosts do, to him and she was pissed that Lucian never came to her. After all those times, she’d talked to him, cried, begged him just to give her a small sign...something to let her know he was okay or watching out for her, anything. Instead, he decides to show up to the one person who admitted to her that he’d like to kill Lucian. He appears to Dean. Son of a bitch. 

Inhaling slowly, Arie shook her head and looked around the kitchen. If all it took was something personal of Lucian’s to allow him to pop on in then why hadn’t he ever come to the farm? Arie still had a box of his clothes or did depending on if they made it through all the renovating. The more she thought about it the more pissed off she got...at a dead man. How nice. Pushing away from the counter, Arie walked over to the kitchen table, picked up Dean’s beer and carried it to the living room. She walked around the couch, set the bottle on the end table between his recliner and the couch and sat down. Pulling her legs up underneath her, Arie turned the small lamp on next to her. “I reacted badly and I’m sorry.” 

Dean’s lips stayed pulled down into a frown as he shrugged a shoulder and grabbed the remote. “I guess appearance of ghosts are a lot for some people to take, I tend to forget that.” 

When the T.V. turned on, Arie stared at it for a minute before waving her hand at it and turning it off. She needed Dean’s attention and the T.V. wasn’t helping. “It’s not that. Well, maybe partly...that. After Lucian was killed, I used to talk to him, beg him to talk to me, to...I don’t know...let me know he was okay, somehow. I did the same thing with you after Sam came here. All those times and he picked now to show up? To the one person who really didn’t like him.” Arie sighed and looked down at her lap. “I guess I got a little jealous.” 

Dean turned his head and quirked a single brow at Arie. “Actually I never had the chance to like or dislike him. What I hated was that he got to kiss you, and touch you, and love you, when I couldn’t. That’s what I hate. As for my not answering you, there are no pay phones in Hell. Once yer there, that’s all there is. And Lucian, he should be in Purgatory, but there’s a certain angel in charge now and if I had to hazard a guess? I’d say that Lucian got beamed up. Which would be why now he can make house calls...when they’re important. Lucian and I have more in common than just you. We have Naythin. And I was struggling to find an answer….to know what in the hell to do with the flippin’ dick. Lucian...helped me with that. He also kept me from ripping Naythin into little tiny bite sized pieces. But that’s another story…”

If Arie didn’t feel bad about the way she reacted before? She felt even worse now. Reaching down, she picked at the seam on her socks, keeping her head tilted to the side so Dean couldn’t see her face. “I’m glad Lucian was able to help you….with Naythin.” Arie looked over at him, her eyes got wide. “You went to see Naythin? I thought you weren’t going to? What happened?” That would explain why he seemed off to her when he walked in the door. 

“Lucian agreed with my idea that I needed to treat the pack like a job...more or less. I was told that I needed to be careful who I let in. Funny, Naythin was Lucian’s friend too. I’d of thought he was a safe bet. Guess I was wrong. I uh...I had to go down, just to look at him one more time. I’m going to do what Lucian suggested. I’m kicking Naythin out of the pack. I am going to give him his clothes, a gun, two clips, a knife and a thousand dollars. But that’s it. He is removed from the pack’s protection. He’s gone. And that...wasn’t an easy decision to come to. Everywhere I look I see good times with that asshole. I even asked Lucian what the FUCK Naythin’s problem was. And he explained it pretty clearly.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Also explained why he felt like _he_ should be the one to save you. He was saving his family...in his mind. On my way out of his cell...I told him that you were my wife, not his. And he proceeded to tell me what a bang up job I was doing, guilting you into helping Ty and letting you get ...this. And he hoped I enjoyed having you die.” He shrugged a shoulder again. “That’s the long and short of it. I was about to turn and rip him to fucking pieces...and then, I wasn’t. I actually laughed at him. And I knew. I knew Lucian was there.” 

Holy. Shit. “You’re...exiling Naythin. Wow.” Arie stood up and started pacing back and forth behind the couch. “I remember Lucian telling me how he’d had to do that but it was...centuries ago.” She kept walking back forth, eyes down, hands at her sides. “That’s...wow. I mean you could have ordered his execution, but exile.” Arie brought a hand up to her face and covered her mouth and nose with it. 

“It was the same type of situation then as it is now,” Dean interjected, “Lucian and I talked about it. And we decided that this was the best...kindest thing that I could do. Naythin was my friend. Just because he turned on me. I’m not turning on him, I’m just making us safer. It’s why I am not turning him away with nothing.” 

Dean had a point. It was harsh but it had to be done. The pack had to know that they weren’t going to put up with anyone’s bullshit, no matter who they were or how close they were. The rest of what he’d said….about Dean guilting her into doing the ritual...killing her. Arie shook her head. “That’s not true. You know it. You didn’t guilt me into anything and I’m not going to die. Not anytime soon at least. Naythin was just trying to get you to go after him like Toby did. He didn’t mean it.” Sweet Goddess above, please let Naythin not have meant what he’d said. 

Dean nodded. “Yes he did,” he retorted. “But it’s okay. It’s his viewpoint. And he’s allowed one. Just not one that involves bashing anyone over the head with silver to make his point known, and definitely not me or you. Lucian said that in Naythin’s...mixed up...mourning mind he saw my family as his. It’s why he was fine until we were married and you had Nate.” Dean sighed and he ground his teeth, muscle pulsing in his jaw. “Trust me, this is not easy for me. I had to put up every wall I had not to lose it...to…” He shook his head and heaved a sigh. “I just wish that if it had to happen at all, that it would have been somebody else that did it, not Naythin.” 

Arie walked around the couch and knelt down in front of Dean. “I know it’s not and I wish it had never happened with Naythin or anyone else. He was my friend too. I want to be there. When you tell Naythin and the rest of the pack.” 

“I was thinking of actually having two men from the security team walk Naythin out to the other side of the gate with me, I’ll hand him his bag of things then and send him on his way.” Dean hung his head, his chin against his chest and breathed in deeply, blowing it out slowly to fight off the rush of emotion that rose up with the image of that moment. 

Arie sat up higher on her knees. Bringing her hands up and putting them on either side of Dean’s chest. “That’s fine. We can do that but I’m going to be there...right next to you, okay? You’re not doing this alone.” 

Dean nodded, but refused to lift his head for a couple of minutes, when he did lift it he sniffled a couple of times and tried to hide the fact that he’d been crying. “Oh uh, Lucian said congratulations about Nate,” he nodded and smiled through his tears. “So see, he has been checkin’ up on ya.” He poked her teasingly in the ribs with a finger. 

Arie had to blink back her own tears. “That bastard.” She laughed and leaned into Dean, sliding her arms around his back and holding him to her. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s just...it’s like losin’ Sam all over again. I think Naythin let me put that loss on hold and now…” 

Arie turned her head so her face was against Dean’s neck. She kissed him gently on the neck and held him tighter. “Whatever you need. I’m here. We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll deal with Naythin and everything else will just fall into place.” Oh, Arie couldn’t wait to watch Naythin walk out the gates of the pack house now. 

Dean sniffed a couple more times and nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I uh, we haven’t heard anything from Bobby. Maybe I oughtta call him? He needs to know about Naythin too…” 

Arie turned her head and let her eyes rest on Dean’s shirt for a minute before lifting her head slowly. “Yeah, I know Bobby liked Naythin a lot. This is gonna hit him pretty hard too.” Clearing her throat, she wiped at her cheeks and stood to her feet. “Are you hungry? I made dinner. I wasn’t sure what time you’d get back.” Arie walked into the kitchen and checked on the pie in the oven. She had to keep busy or she’d get in her Jeep, drive to the pack house and put a bullet in Naythin’s head for what he’d done to Dean. 

Dean knew a life preserver when he saw one and grabbed onto it with both hands, “Yeah!” He responded, probably a little too excitedly. He grabbed his beer off the side table and followed Arie into the kitchen. “I haven’t eaten since Moses made me heart attack on a plate when I first got over to the… _there_ this afternoon. Oh...uh who’s gonna tell Castiel?” He lifted his brows at Arie and quickly yelled, “Not it!”

Arie pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on one of the burners to cool. She went to the cabinet, pulled down a couple plates and walked over to the kitchen table. Looking up to the ceiling, Arie shrugged. “Wouldn’t he already know?” Walking to the counter, Arie grabbed silverware and napkins before setting them on the table. “Sit.” Arie pointed to Dean’s chair as she walked to the stove and brought over two of the pot pies and set one on each plate. “There’s two more so if you’re hungry they’re there.” 

Dean opened his mouth to answer and wound up snapping it closed when Arie told him to sit. He sat down, waiting until she was finished getting dinner on the table before trying to respond to the question that she had posed, but he was starting to think that it was more of a rhetorical one than anything else. “Uh, did you want me to answer that? He’d know, if he’s listening in. If he’s too busy, then probably not. And it’s hard to track me with the sigils so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “50/50 shot either way?” 

“Great.” Arie sat down and stabbed her food like it was still alive. “When should _we_ tell him?” 

Dean grinned and turned his attention to his food, shoveling in a mouthful, chewing and swallowing before responding. “Depends on how he’s gonna react. I mean, he could turn Naythin into a chew toy...at best, or else he’ll just be upset like everyone else.” He shrugged and reached for his beer, taking a drink. 

Arie put her fork down next to her plate and looked up at the ceiling. “Castiel? If you’re not too busy and all. Uhhh...we need to talk to you….please.” Arie looked over at Dean and shrugged. “Not the prayin’ type. Sue me.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Me either, one time I did breaker 1-9 to get him.” He shrugged. “It worked.”

“Oh, dinner,” Castiel mused as he walked into the kitchen. “But I don’t eat.” He looked from Dean to Arie and then stared wide eyed at Arie. “What…?” he muttered and walked over to her. He picked up her left arm and started to peer beneath her shirt only to stop at the look on her face. He turned his attention instead to Dean. “Why didn’t you call me before? That has spread to dangerous proportions. Soon she’ll have a fever and it will be...everywhere. You really should have called me sooner.” 

Dean’s fork fell from his hand and he stared at Castiel like he was from Mars. “You...you can FIX THIS?” He demanded, standing to his feet and gesturing across the table at Arie. 

Castiel looked back at Arie and tilted his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes studying the effects thus far and finally nodded. “It’ll take time, because of how far it has spread but…I should be able to reverse the effects.” 

Arie pulled her arm away from Cas and glared at the angel. Damn it. That’s all she needed. She’d told Dean she was feeling better and here comes the freakin’ truth angel telling him just how not fine she is. “I didn’t ask you here to talk about....me. We have a bigger problem...with Naythin.” Arie stood up and went to the cabinet to get another plate and silverware for Cas. “Just because you don’t have to eat doesn’t mean you can’t. Sit. Now.” She pointed to the seat across from her and loaded another pot pie on the plate and carried it over to the table. Placing the plate in front of Cas, Arie avoided looking at Dean at all costs. Man, was she in trouble. 

“Did Naythin get the blowback effects from the black magick too?” Castiel inquired. He lifted his brows as he confided sagely, “Those blow backs can be nasty.” 

Dean frowned across the table at Arie. But he couldn’t get mad, Cas was here with the cure, what could be better than that? 

“So how bad is Naythin?” Castiel inquired as he picked up the fork, with his pinky sticking out. 

Dean glanced over at the angel and groaned. He put his own fork down and reached for Castiel’s. “You don’t hold a fork like that, not unless you like other guy angels. You hold it like this,” he squeezed Castiel’s hand so the fork was firmly in the angels grasp. “Like a man.” 

“Oh…” Castiel muttered and got totally distracted by the fork in his hand. 

Arie kept her eyes on her food as she ate like she’d been starved for a week. Coming up for air, she looked across the table at Cas. “Uhhh...it’s not any blow back symptoms. He uhh…” Sitting back in her chair, Arie crossed her arms over her chest. “Naythin attacked Dean four days ago at the pack house and almost killed him. He hit him in the head with a bat that was laced with silver.” Rip the band aid off nice and fast. 

Dean frowned, his face scrunching up as he shook his head. “I wasn’t almost dead. I was knocked out...for a half hour…” He glanced up at Arie and then looked down at his pot pie and started eating it like it was a race. 

Castiel stood up, and oddly his chair barely moved, he looked from Arie to Dean and back, and then back again. “Why would he…?” he inquired, his forehead creased and brow furrowed with confusion. 

Arie rolled her eyes and looked over at Dean. “Did you forget about the cracked skull? I sure didn’t.” Closing her eyes for a minute, Arie opened them and looked over at Cas. “Naythin got it in his head that if he went after Rowena he’d be able to get her to fix...this.” She shrugged her left shoulder. “Dean wouldn’t let him so Naythin knocked Dean out. Evidently, it didn’t work because...anyway. Naythin is in the pack house’s holding cell and Dean’s decided to exile him from the pack...permanently.” 

Castiel’s brow furrowed deeper if that were possible. “Wait. Rowena was going to cure you? How is black magick going to cure black magick blow back…?” The angel heaved a sigh. “Evidently she lied. She would not be able to do that unless she got her hands on one of the tablets…” He shook his head. “No. She was lying.” He looked at Arie. “Pack house holding cell. Thank you.” With that, Castiel disappeared. 

Dean nearly choked on his mouthful of food the second the angel vanished. Coughing and sputtering he went to the sink and managed to not shoot food across the table as he caught his breath. He turned and looked back over his shoulder at Arie. “You realize you just signed Naythin’s death warrant, right?” 

Arie jumped up when Cas disappeared. “No! Cas, don’t… Damn it!” Looking over at Dean, she threw her hands up in the air and let them come down against her thighs with a loud slap. “Like I knew he was going to poof outta here? He didn’t look upset.” Arie ran out of the kitchen to get her cell phone from her desk. She called the pack house security office and paced the living room until Ty answered. “Ty! Listen very carefully. Tell whoever is guarding Naythin to not get anywhere near Cas….understand? He’s a little...upset about what Naythin did.” Arie walked into the kitchen and looked over at Dean. “Are you going up there?” 

Dean nodded to the cell in Arie’s hand. “Is Ty still there? Tell him to get...shit who else does Cas know?” His eyes went wide. “Tell Ty to go down to the basement and intercept Cas. Cas helped with Ty’s healing, he can stall the angel long enough for me to get over there and stop him.” 

“Did you hear that Ty? Yes, lie to an angel. I don’t care what you say but get your ass down there. Now! Dean’s on his way.” Arie ended the call and dropped the phone on the desk. “You’ll get there faster if you run.” 

Dean growled and huffed. “Fine. But…” he worked on getting his shirt off and his boots and jeans. “I like those clothes.” He walked to the door in nothing but his boxers. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. There’s an ear bud in my jeans pocket. Love you,” he called back as he hit the threshold of the front door and was a wolf by the time he leapt past the steps and off the porch. 

Arie followed Dean to the door and watched him shift and disappear in the dark. “Be careful.” She whispered. Turning back inside, she closed and locked the door. Picking up Dean’s jeans, she dug in the pocket for the ear bud and put it on. Tapping it, she took a deep breath. “Listen up, this is Arie. Dean is on his way to the pack house in wolf form. Make sure someone is at both doors to let him in and stay out of his way. Keep me posted on what’s going on. If Cas does anything to Naythin I want to know about it.” Tapping the ear bud only one time, Arie would be able to hear what was going on but they wouldn’t be able to hear anything on her end. 

Castiel appeared in the middle of the hallway leading to the holding cell. He walked calmly toward it and the guard standing outside, his face a mask of neutrality. 

Ty ran down the basement stairs, his feet barely touching a step before it was picked up again. What did you say to an angel to keep him occupied? Hitting the double doors that led to the holding cells, Ty ran down the hall. He came to a skidding stop when he saw Cas walking up to Owen. “Cas! Wait.” Ty shook his head when Owen looked at him. He made a slashing motion across his throat and pointed to Cas’s back. “Take a break, Owen. I gotta talk to Cas about some stuff.” He waited until Owen was out of the hall before he put himself between Cas and the door to Naythin’s cell. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he looked at Ty. “Ty, I remember you. How are you...feeling?” He inquired, proud of himself that he’d remembered to say it the way that Dean had taught him.

Ty caught his breath as he leaned on the door blocking the angels view. “Me? I’m doin’ great. Thanks to you. That’s uhh what I wanted to talk to you about. I never got a chance to thank you for what you did.” Ty took a step closer to Cas, trying to get him to walk back down the hall away from the cell. 

Castiel smiled wide and hung his head sheepishly at Ty’s words about how he’d helped the Lycan, and between the gratitude and the step forward Castiel assumed that Ty wanted to embrace so he wrapped his arms around the Lycan in a firm hug. 

Ty grunted loudly when Cas pulled him in for a hug. I’m gonna die, he thought. Raising his arms, Ty returned the hug and patted Cas on the back. After a minute, his lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. “Cas….buddy….can’t breath.” He felt like he was tapping out of a wrestling match as he tapped Cas repeatedly on the back. 

Castiel smile was wide and his eyes were closed in an almost blissful smile. That is until he heard Ty struggling for air. He released Ty suddenly and took two steps back away from the Lycan. “Personal space. I - I know. Sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Ty sucked in a huge lungful of air, his arm reaching for the wall to keep himself from falling over. Shaking his head, he looked up at Cas and smiled weakly. “Yer a strong one, aren’t ya?” After a few more deep breaths, Ty was able to drop his arm and move back in front of the door. “It’s okay. No problem. Like I was saying...I wanted to thank you for what you did. Yeah, you knocked me out and all but you kept ole fur-ball from bustin’ loose and hurting Arie. That means a lot. So...yeah. Thanks.” Ty glanced down the hall and listened to see if anyone was coming to help him because he wasn’t sure how many times he could keep repeating himself before Cas caught on and turned Naythin into an ottoman or something. 

Castiel’s eyes slowly narrowed as he listened to Ty ramble. He managed to look past the Lycan and saw Naythin’s cell just inside that door, the one that Ty stood in front of, blocking his path.

Castiel stood up straight, all emotion melting from his features. He waved a hand and sent Ty to the wall, holding him there. Unlike a demon Castiel hadn’t thrown Ty, merely shoved him against it. Once his way was cleared, Castiel opened the door with a swipe of his middle and index finger. When the door flew open, Castiel stepped closer. His eyes were glowing a brilliant blue and the shadow of his wings filled the hall and up the walls. “You hurt the wrong angel’s charge,” Castiel announced. 

Dean ran along the path that led down the embankment and came up on one side of the west wall. His large paws kicked up mud and dust as he ran as fast as he could. He hurtled the wall rather than taking the time to go around it to the open gate. From there he skidded as he put on the breaks so he could leap in through the front door of the pack house. He continued down the hall and bounded down the stairs in two giant leaps. He hit the double doors like a wrecking ball and came to an abrupt stop, his body sailing across the floor, his long claws scratching grooves into the concrete. He stood between Naythin and Castiel. 

Naythin had been dozing off and on since Gordon had left. He’d given him some pretty good pain meds for his hands and wrapped them in gauze. When the door to the room slammed open, he jerked awake and sat up straight on the cot. “Cas…” He didn’t get to finish saying anything when he saw the angel's eyes and his wings. He had to blink and turn his head to the side to block out the light that was coming off of him. The look on the angel’s face was enough to let Naythin know that he was going to die at that moment. “Oh, God. Cas...I can explain.” Naythin pushed against the cot with his heels and tried to push himself into the wall to get away from Cas. He raised a hand as if he were fending off the imminent attack. The last thing, Naythin expected to see right before he died was Dean’s wolf lunging into the room and putting himself between Naythin and the angel. The fur on Dean’s hackles were standing straight up. His head was lowered and he was growling at Cas. “Cas, don’t hurt him.” Naythin begged when he saw the angel glare down at the wolf. 

Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t understand. He wasn’t made that way, and he knew and accepted that about Cas, but he couldn’t just _kill_ Naythin. When he heard Naythin ask Cas not to kill him, he couldn’t help it, he turned his head and looked back into the cage to see if maybe he’d gotten the wrong one. 

Castiel glared at Dean for interfering when it was for him that he was smiting the Lycan. He didn’t understand how it was that Dean could defend someone who had tried to kill him. Out and out tried to do it. There had been no doubt, no possibilities here. Castiel’s eyes rose from Dean and looked confusedly at Naythin when he heard the Lycan speak. 

Naythin saw the look Dean gave him and he looked away quickly. After what Naythin had done, asking Cas to not hurt Dean sounded out of place. He felt Cas looking at him and Naythin drew back into himself. Naythin glanced up at Cas and looked at the wall next to him. “Dean...he...Look. I know what I did but Dean doesn’t...if you’re gonna kill me fine but don’t hurt Dean. I’ve done that enough to last him a lifetime.” Naythin looked down at the bandages on his hands and tried to flex his fingers. The shooting pain from the burns making the corner of his eye twitch slightly. 

The brilliant bright light dimmed and the wings on the walls folded behind Castiel’s back. “I don’t understand,” he murmured with a shake of his head, his eyes on Dean’s wolf. 

_I know you don’t, but you’ll just have to trust me on this one, please? Naythin was a friend...he was your friend too...before all this._

Castiel sighed and nodded, he glanced at Naythin one last time, then disappeared in the flutter of wings. 

Dean sighed with relief before he too, looked back once at Naythin, a soft whine breaking from his throat before he turned away, and trotted off toward the doors. 

Naythin looked up when he heard Dean whine. He looked him in the eye and watched him leave the room. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at the ceiling and exhaled out his mouth to keep the tears back. He’d wished that Cas had killed him.

Dean slowly climbed the stairs to the main part of the pack house and laid down on the floor there at the top of the stairs, a soft whimper or whine leaving him every so often. 

Hawk came out of he security office and walked down the hall to the basement stairs after Ty told him Naythin was okay and that Dean had headed up that way. When he saw Dean lying near the door, Hawk slowly and made a wide half circle so Dean would see him coming without having to lift his head. A few staff members came out of the kitchen and Hawk shooed them back in and told them to not come out until he told them to. When the area had been cleared, he crouched down a few feet from Dean, his forearms resting on his knees. Looking just past Dean’s head, Hawk cleared his throat. “I can send someone to get Arie and Nate and bring ‘em here for you, if ya want?” Hawk had been a Lycan long enough to know that a mate’s presence was a huge help and he knew that Arie and Dean’s bond was a hell of a lot stronger than the average mated pair. 

Dean’s eyes shifted to Hawk and he moved a paw toward Hawk in an almost “bump fist” motion. Slowly he pulled up into a sitting position and nodded his head. He watched and waited for the hall to clear before he threw back his head and howled long and morosely. 

Hawk took the move as a yes and slowly pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Before he had a chance to call anyone, Dean’s howl ripped through the house. He had to fight his wolf to keep him from breaking free and answering his Alpha’s call. Keeping his eyes down, Hawk chewed on his lower lip until the echoes died off and he was able to make the call. “Beth? Hey, it’s Hawk. Listen, we’ve got a bit of a situation here and I was hoping you could pick up Arie and Nate at the farm and bring them up to the pack house. No, she doesn’t know yet. I wanted to ask you first. Great, Thanks, Beth.” Ending the call, he pulled up Arie’s number. His finger hovered over her name for a second before he hit the call button. 

After Dean left, Arie started clearing away what was left of the food. She loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the table. So far there wasn’t any news about Cas and Naythin. Hopefully Ty was able to distract him long enough for Dean to get there. As mad as she was at Naythin, having a pissed off angel after you was not something that Arie would wish on anyone...except maybe Rowena, the lying bitch. Arie was about to settle in for the night on the couch when she heard Hawk whispering in her ear. Reaching up, Arie gently pushed the ear bud into her ear so she could hear him better. The howl that nearly deafened her was not what she’d been expecting. “Dean.” Oh shit, what the hell had happened. Jumping up, she ran to her desk to call the pack house. As she picked it up, it started ringing in her hand. Looking down at the caller ID, she saw Hawks name. Hitting the call button, she put the phone to her ear. “What happened?” 

Hawk slowly stood up and walked to the other side of the foyer. “He’s okay...physically. He stopped Cas from turning Naythin into dust or whatever but...you need to come up here. You’re not driving. I’ve got Beth on her way to get you and the baby.” Hawk looked back at Dean and shook his head slowly. “Just get here.” He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. 

Dropping the phone on the desk, Arie ran up the stairs to change clothes and get Nate. She hated to wake the baby up but Dean needed her. “Okay little man. We’re gonna go on a car ride to the pack house with Aunt Beth. You like her, don’t ya? She spoils you rotten.” As Arie walked down the stairs with Nate and the diaper bag, she heard two short honks from the road. At some point, Arie was going to have to talk to Dean about adding people to the wards. Beth met her at the car door and helped get Nate settled into the car seat. As soon as he was buckled in, Arie got in the front seat and closed the door. “Break all the speed limits to get there.” 

Dean felt like an ass. First for acting like an idiot over someone who tried to get him killed and then for deciding to toss said idiot out on his ear. He was so confused, he didn’t know what to do. Things were a lot better for him when Arie made all the rules. He heaved a heavy sigh and felt as though the wait of the world was on his shoulders. Every time he would start to get up and head outside, he’d see Naythin’s face and wind up on his ass again right where he’d managed to drag himself, there by the top of the stairs. Well at least he’d gotten that far. He wasn’t totally certain if he could ever look Hawk in the eye again but at the rate things were going, who cared? He huffed and slumped down onto the floor with a soft whine. 

Beth barely got the car stopped before Arie had the door open. She stopped and looked back at Nate. “GO! I’ve got the kid. Go to Dean.” 

Arie didn’t need to be told twice. She ran across the driveway and through the front door. Hawk was standing near the hall that led to the security office. Arie stopped just inside the door and looked over at Hawk. “Where?” 

Pushing away from the wall, Hawk walked over to her. “He’s near the basement stairs. I’ve got the place cleared out. I don’t know what happened down there. Ty’s a little shaken up and we didn’t have eyes in the holding cell...the camera’s went on the fritz.” 

Arie nodded as she caught her breath. “Thanks Hawk.” Arie squared her shoulders and walked slowly through the foyer to the hall that led to the basement stairs. Her wolf perked up as she got closer to the stairs. Arie moved along the wall until she saw Dean laying with his head between his massive paws. “Dean? It’s me...Arie?” She watched him to try and gauge his mood. Arie let her wolf out a little and sighed when she didn’t run and hide. Lowering herself onto the floor, Arie sat next to Dean and slowly reached her hand out until it came to rest just behind his head. “Dean? What happened? What’s wrong?” It wasn’t like Arie could understand him but she was hoping he’d calm down enough to shift back. 

Dean slowly sat up and looked back over his shoulder, then back at Arie, then back over his shoulder again. When that didn’t seem to do the trick, he lifted his head back and howled long, the saddest sound ever to leave a wolf’s throat. 

Arie looked at the basement door trying to understand what Dean was saying. Looking down the hall, Arie saw Hawk. “Did something happen to Naythin?” When she saw him shake his head no, Arie became even more confused. His howl was breaking her heart, she wiped at the tears that slid down her cheeks and looked toward the front door as answering howls echoed through the area. Arie moved so she was sitting in front of Dean and took his huge head in her hands and made him look at her. “We’re going upstairs, okay? Come on.” Arie stood up, keeping a hand on Dean’s back as she started to walk to the stairs. 

He wanted her to see, to understand, but that didn’t seem to be happening so when she told him they were going upstairs, Dean obediently stood up and walked alongside her, though his tail nearly dragged the floor. Why did Naythin care if Cas hurt him? Not that Cas ever would, well nothing that he couldn’t heal back up, and nothing he didn’t deserve. He bashed him in the head. He threw in his face how horribly he had failed Arie. And it wasn’t as though those things had occurred days ago, they’d had happened the same day! Was he frickin’ bipolar? Oh yeah, that’s not dangerous, a bipolar Lycan. What the hell did you do with that? He heaved a heavy sigh as he walked and slowly climbed the stairs alongside Arie. 

Arie kept her pace slow so Dean didn’t fall behind. He looked like the poster dog for abused animals. What the hell happened down there? Unlocking the door to their room, Arie pushed it wide so Dean could walk in. Once he was inside, she closed and locked the door. Turning on the lights, Arie kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed and sat down. “Okay. It’s just us. If you can shift back so we can talk that’s great. If not...come on up and we’ll just lay here until you’ve calmed down enough. No rush. We’ll take all the time you need.” 

Dean walked over to Arie where she sat on the bed and put his head in her lap along with one paw. He sat there like that for a long while, probably longer than she’d have thought he would, but then, when she likely least expected it, he shifted like he was pulling a shirt off. It had always been easy for Dean after that first time, and the more he did it, the easier it became until it had gotten to be where it was now, like changing his clothes. He heaved a sigh and licked his lips. “He told Cas not to hurt me.”

One minute Arie was gently stroking the back of Dean’s massive head, letting her fingers dig through his thick black fur down to the skin and the next he was Dean again. Her hand was still on the back of his head. She stopped moving for a second after he shifted. He did it so fast and smoothly she didn’t realize it until he was talking to her. Bending down, Arie tried to look at his face. “What?” 

Dean picked up his head and looked into Arie’s face. “Naythin told Cas not to hurt me.”

The part about Naythin saying it didn’t register as much as the part about Cas hurting Dean. �Why? Why would Cas hurt you?”

Dean shook his head. “That’s not the point. And Cas wasn’t going to hurt me, Naythin just thought that because Cas was all mega angel-ed out, wings, glowing eyes, blinding light, the works.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I hear it’s scary.” He couldn’t help the slightly amused smirk that teased at the corners of his lips. Of course, it would be Cas, or something the angel did that amused him. 

First Naythin tries to bash Dean’s head in and now he’s telling a pissed off angel to not hurt Dean? “That doesn’t make any sense. This is so screwed up. Did he say anything else? Naythin I mean?” 

“Thank you!” Dean confirmed when Arie said how this didn’t make any sense. “Yeah actually, he said that he’d hurt me enough.” 

“That makes even less sense. The hell does that mean? He’s hurt you enough. Intentionally? What?” Arie was starting to get pissed all over again. 

“Welcome to my world,” Dean grumbled. He shook his head, “I have no clue. All I know is that the guy I was gonna kick out of the pack now seems to want to hold hands and sing kumbaya. So your guess is as good as mine, and now, I don’t know what to do with him. It’s not like he’s a pit bull I can just fence in so he can’t hurt anyone.” 

Arie slowly got to her feet and walked around the bed stopping next to the chair. “You can’t go back on what you said. You have to go through with it, Dean. If you don’t all hell's gonna break loose.” Arie pulled her shirt over her head and shoved her yoga pants past her hips leaving her bra and underwear on. Pulling the blanket back, she sat on the bed. 

“Ar, the only one I told my decision to is you. I mean, Lucian knows, he helped me get there but I doubt he’s gonna be poppin’ in to tattle on me,” Dean responded with a shrug. “I just don’t understand what is going on with him. So yeah...my wolf wasn’t too thrilled with the way he flip flops back and forth either so...I guess we had a little pity party. I dunno...I just know that it hurt worse than the headache did.” 

“Did you tell Hawk to take Naythin’s codes out of the system? Or anyone else? They’re not dumb. They can put two and two together.” Arie pushed back on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, her feet were under the blanket as she looked down at Dean. He was still sitting on the floor where he’d shifted. “You gonna stay down there all night?”

“Yeah, I put a lot of things in motion I guess,” Dean allowed, “Besides, I’ve got yer ex in my head telling me to be careful who I trust, so maybe I ought to just forget everything Naythin says. Hell, I dunno, maybe Naythin just says shit to screw with my head. Would kinda make sense I guess.” His brows rose at her question. “Uh, I thought we’d get our son and go home. I really don’t want to be here any more than I have to be...anymore.” 

“Whatever you decide, you know I’ll support it, and I don’t want to be here all that much anymore but you look like shit, hon. I’ll set the alarm and we’ll leave in a couple hours. Okay? Two hours. That’s it.” 

Dean reluctantly nodded and pulled to his feet, moving to his side of the bed he climbed in and pulled her close. “I just don’t understand how someone can operate like that. I admit, Sam and I have knocked each other out plenty so that the other person doesn’t follow and get hurt but we don’t crack each other’s heads open. And how could he be so worried about me one minute and doing that the next?” He sighed and shook his head. “I know, I’m wearin’ it out, I’m sorry.” 

Arie set the alarm on her phone, turned the volume up as loud as it would go and set the phone on the nightstand. As Dean pulled her in close to him, Arie looked up at each light and willed them off. She left the small lamp on the nightstand on as a night light. Wrapping her arms around him, Arie got as close to him as she could. “You’re not wearing it out. I’ll listen all night if you want to talk about it. I do know that Naythin cared for you a lot. Maybe, like you said, between you and I getting married, having Nate...something broke in him. He never got over what happened to his wife and daughter. He was existing day to day. It’s the only thing I can think of. He saw Cas as a threat to you and it pulled him back, maybe.” 

Dean sighed and slowly shook his head, what Arie said made a lot of sense but he just couldn’t understand that kind of thing. Maybe he was hardwired differently, but then he hadn’t ever lost a wife and child either. He didn’t even want to think about the kind of monster he’d become if that ever happened to Arie and Nate. “Somethin’ Lucian said stuck with me. Whatever I do, I need to treat Naythin with dignity. And I agreed with him about the friend thing too. Something in Naythin might have broken, but I’m still me and that means I’m still his friend, so I have to do what’s best for everyone, even Naythin...I just wish I knew what that was.” 

“We’ll figure it out. He’s not going anywhere. If you decide to exile him then fine but you don’t have to decide right now...this minute.” Arie leaned back so she could look him in the eye. “The fact that you’re looking at this from every possible angle and not just with blinders on makes me love you all that much more.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

Dean couldn’t help it, the smile slowly widened on his face as he looked at her. “You just want me to get another visit from Lucian,” he teased. He leaned in and chased after her lips, kissing her again. “I love you too.” 

“If he wants to talk to you, fine. I don’t think I could handle seeing him, honestly.” Arie lay back down, resting her head on Dean’s chest with her arm draped across his stomach. 

Dean had been teasing her but with the last of her words on the matter of Lucian, his smile melted away. He gave a curt nod instead and tried to not think about what she’d said and what it meant. But then, when has Dean Winchester ever saved himself from grief? “You loved him that much, huh?” he murmured. 

“I loved him, yes.” Moving her arm beneath her, Arie propped herself up so she could look up at Dean. “I never stopped loving you...even after I thought you were dead. It never wavered, not once. A part of me will always have feelings for Lucian, I won’t lie to you about that but...I never loved Lucian as much as I love you.” 

Dean listened to what Arie had to say. There were parts where a part of him wanted to either roar or panic but he held them both at bay and tried to keep an open mind. By the time she had finished he nodded and smiled softly. “‘Kay,” he whispered. “Love you.” He closed his eyes and leaned into Arie, burying his face against her neck so he could draw in her scent with each breath.

Arie settled back down on the bed but she wasn’t sure if she’d explained that well enough for Dean to understand. “I love you too. Always will.” She turned her head so it was leaning against Dean’s. Her hand slid down his side so she could hold him as close as possible. There was a small part of her that wanted to see Lucian but a larger part was all kinds of no way, can’t do it. Arie had said her goodbye’s a long time ago. She’d mourned his death and had worked past it, barely at times but she did. What was the sense in dredging all that up again? 

Not long after Dean left the cell, Doc Michaels came to check Naythin’s hands. He didn’t speak to Naythin other than to ask him how his pain levels were. After a few minutes and a bandage change, Naythin was alone again. He’d had a family with the pack, thanks to Lucian, and in a weird sort of way he had the men who had attacked them to thank for it. If the one hadn’t bitten Naythin, he never would have become a Lycan and never would have come to the pack with Lucian. Naythin probably would have killed himself shortly after leaving the hospital. 

All he had done was try to protect Arie. She was the important one. If anything happened to her Dean would have spiraled down and never recovered fully. Why wouldn’t Dean let him do his job? He was the head of security and making sure that the Alpha and his/her family was safe. It was his job, damn it! 

Going to Rowena hadn’t worked out like it was supposed to. The bitch refused to heal Arie regardless that he offered to tell her how Dean had been turned. He’d been the one to turn Dean so it was his story to tell. If she wanted anything after that Naythin would have given it to her. Even if that meant forfeiting his life. He’d do it to protect Arie, Nate. Naythin didn’t want to hurt Dean but he refused to let him go. 

Sitting on the cot in the cell, Naythin slowly rocked back and forth. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees. The rocking was a self soothing method he’d picked up when he was deployed. The rocking motion calmed him and helped him to fall asleep no matter where he was. As his eyes slipped closed and his wolf finally settled as well, a long mournful howl echoed down the hall and into Naythin’s cell. His head snapped up, nostrils flared. 

“Dean.” 

Naythin’s wolf slammed into him, demanding to be set free. Something was wrong...very wrong. Naythin yelled for the guard to let him out. He slammed into the cell walls until his shirt was torn and bloody from silver burns. His eyes glowed, fangs dropped and he growled and snapped at the bars. 

The door to the hall burst open as Doc Michaels ran in with two guards. His cell was opened and Naythin was tackled to the ground as Gordon gave him a strong sedative. Before it kicked in, Naythin managed to get in a few good bites on the guards. He nearly ripped the bicep muscle off Owen’s right arm before he collapsed on the floor. 

Sitting heavily on the floor, Gordon wiped his brow. “Damn it. Someone call Dean and let him know what’s going on. Naythin’s going to have to be chained down and kept sedated.” Getting to his feet, he helped Owen to the clinic to take care of his injuries. 

Billie ran up the stairs and didn’t stop when she reached the top. Hitting the corner at a dead run, she pounded down the hall coming to an abrupt stop at the door to the Alpha suite. She took a minute to catch her breath before she pounded on the door with her fist. “Come on. I know you’re in there, damn it.” She pounded harder and longer when no one came to the door. 

Dean gasped audibly when the pounding finally made it past his nightmares about Naythin. He jackknifed up in bed and scrambled to his feet. He went to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, pulling them on as he made his way to the door. “I’m coming!” He growled. “Jesus Christ, people were frickin’ sleeping here,” he grumbled as he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Seeing Billie standing there caught him off guard and had him blinking with confusion. He glanced past her for some sign of what was happening then looked back down at her. “What’s wrong?”

Billie pointed down the hall to the stairs. “It’s Naythin. He freaked out...lost his fuckin’ mind...I don’t know but Doc had to sedate him. He tried to rip Owen’s arm off after slamming himself against the bars. He’s a mess. Doc want’s you down there. Now.” Yeah, she’d just gave the Alpha an order. Nice. 

Dean didn’t even blink at the order. Don’t shoot the messenger. And he knew that Doc wasn’t one to fling orders, to anyone, lightly. He gave Billie a curt nod. “Hold on, lemme grab a shirt.” Dean left the door wide open and half jogged back to the closet, grabbing the first tee he came to and pulled it down over his head as he turned and started for the door. He paused at the end of the bed and placed a hand gently down on Arie’s foot. “Ar, it’s Naythin, dumbass is tryin’ to kill himself, I gotta go down there an’ help him.” He pulled his hand away and nodded to Billie as he crossed the distance to the door and out, closing the door behind him. 

“How bad are his injuries, do you know? Naythin’s I mean,” he inquired as he and Billie hurried to and down the stairs. 

Billie followed Dean down the stairs keeping a half step behind him. “His hands are messed up again. Uhhh...the left side...his arm, ribs and thigh are burned to hell. Right side has some burns but not as bad. Owen said he was throwing himself against the bars as hard as he could yelling to be let out. Doc had to sedate him with the strongest meds he’s got because of how jacked up Naythin was. Doc wants him chained up.” 

Dean stop abruptly, his jaws snapping tightly closed as he ground his teeth, and turned to Billie. “Tell me that Doc hasn’t...chained Naythin yet,” he growled low from between his teeth.

Billie had to stop fast and duck to the side to keep from running into Dean as he spun around and glared at her. Her eyes got wide and she took a step back. “I...I don’t know. He...Naythin was on the floor of the cell when I left.” Her heart was racing and Billie could feel her wolf backing away. 

Dean snarled and ran down the stairs so fast that his bare feet barely touched a step before it was already to the next one. He ran down the hall, to the door that lead to the stairwell leading into the basement and hit it with all of his weight, breaking the door off its hinges once again. He took those stairs nearly as fast. “Doc, god damn it!” he yelled as he moved. When he reached the double doors, he threw them open and marched purposefully down the hall, his eyes locked on the door to Naythin’s cell. 

Darren jumped away from the wall when he heard the basement door splinter. No one needed to tell him who was coming his way. He glanced into the room behind him and banged on the door with his fist. “Hey doc...Dean’s on his way and he’s not happy.” Turning to the side so he was facing down the hall, Darren kept his hand on the door knob so he could open it as soon as Dean came into view. It didn’t take long for Dean to round the corner and start down the hall. Darren’s heart skipped a beat and he started to shake. The temperature in the hall plummeted and Darren could see his breath each time he exhaled. His hand turned the doorknob and he pushed it open, taking two steps away from the opening. He dropped his eyes to the floor and his hands away from his sides. 

Gordon sat on a small chair next to Naythin’s cot as he took his vitals. He checked Naythin’s bandages that covered his upper torso and both his arms from shoulder to his hands. The left side of his face had a long burn that ran from above his scalp down to his jaw. The burn was a perfect imprint of one of the bars of the cell. Gordon reached for another stack of gauze bandages and the large container of burn cream as the cell door swung open and a distinct chill filled the room. The doctor turned his attention to Naythin’s wound as Dean’s scent filled the room. 

Dean was glad that he hadn’t needed to ask anyone to open the doors and let him in. The idea of Doc chaining Naythin, after he had promised him that it would _never_ happen to Naythin again, not as long as he was still drawing breath, really pissed him off. It was a good thing that, as he walked into the cell, he saw that no one had done anything stupid, yet. 

Dean looked over at the Doc, his features a hardened mask, the one he wore when he was hunting and didn’t want anyone to know just how far up shit creek they really were. “How is he?” 

Gordon finished wrapping Naythin’s head with a roll of gauze before sitting back and looking up at Dean. “Not good.” Gordon stood up and gently pulled the blanket off Naythin revealing the extent of the bandages covering his upper body. “If it had been anyone other than Naythin...the extent of the burns would have killed them.” 

Dean nodded. “He’s trying to kill himself, the dumb fuck,” he surmised and crossed his arms over his chest. “Castiel can heal the outer damage, but whatever the silver did inside, Naythin will have to heal on his own.” 

Gordon replaced the blanket and started packing his bag. “Owen said he went crazy after he heard a wolf howl.” He looked over at Dean, arching a single brow. “Your wolf.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “Either he wants me dead or….not. Doesn’t really matter, I’ll still get Cas to heal the worst of this. There’s no sense in not helping him wherever possible.” 

“I want to keep him sedated and restrained. For his protection and the guards. Owen is going to be out of commission for at least a week possibly two with the damage to his arm. Jacob has a concussion but he’ll be okay in a day or two.” Gordon closed his bag and turned to face Dean. 

Dean’s gaze never left Naythin until the moment that Gordon turned to look directly at him. He met the doctor’s eyes unflinchingly. “Fine, sedate him all you want, but no restraints.” 

Gordon tensed and took a step closer to Dean. “Maybe you should go to the clinic and see Owen’s arm before you decide. Naythin is a danger to himself and others and until _you_ decide what to do with him, keeping him restrained and unconscious is the best way to keep everyone safe. Including Naythin.” 

“I don’t care if Naythin bit the fucking thing off,” Dean responded low, his eyes turning a swirly white. “I, your Alpha, said NO restraints. And yes, _I_ need to decide what to do with him. Thank you for _reminding_ me of the fact. My vacation to the Grand Canyon was so nice.” His eyes narrowed into deadly slits. “ _You_ are the doctor. NOT the alpha. _I_ make the decisions around here. NOT YOU. If you so much as bind him with rubber bands I will find you...and you will not like this Big. Bad. Wolf. anymore. We clear?” 

Gordon met Dean’s gaze and never looked away. He reached for his bag, his fingers gripping the handle tightly until his knuckles turned white. “Crystal...Alpha. I’ll be back shortly to start an IV for the sedative.” He stepped around Dean being careful to not touch him as he walked out of the room and back to the clinic. 

Dean knew that stung, but he couldn’t back down on the restraints, not even for Gordon. He’d made a promise once, and he planned on keeping it, even if it was with his last dying breath. He turned his head to the side, knowing that Darren was still there. “Go get Hawk and Ty. NOW.”

Darren walked into the security office and pointed at Hawk. “Dean wants you in Naythin’s cell.” He turned away and picked up the house phone to call Ty in his room. He told him the same thing and sat down slowly in the nearest chair. 

Hawk stood to his feet and walked over to his locker getting his weapon and strapping it to his thigh. He pulled out his ear bud, pressed it into his ear and closed the locker. Turning to Darren, he exhaled slowly. “How bad is Naythin.”

Darren shook his head refusing to look up at Hawk. “Bad. Burns down to the bone on his ribs and shoulder. Doc’s got him sedated...he wanted to restrain him but Dean went off on him about it. I thought he was gonna go after Doc Michaels, Hawk. I really did.” 

“Great.” Shaking his head, he started for the door. As he reached the stairs, he saw Ty walking down them so he waited for him at the bottom. “You get any sleep?”

Ty ran his fingers through his short cropped hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I napped. Does that count as sleep? Two hours I think...maybe three.” He stifled a yawn and looked around. “What I miss?”

Hawk filled Ty in on what had happened that night as they walked down the basement stairs doing their best to avoid the splintered remains of the basement door. By the time they got to Naythin’s holding cell Ty was shaking his head and swearing under his breath. “Wow.” 

Hawk walked into the room ahead of Ty, his eyes going to Naythin as he lay on the cot. “You wanted to see us, boss?” 

_Well, Lucian, you said I can’t take Mohammed to the mountain, so I’m gonna bring the mountain to Mohammed._

“Either of you ever build a padded cell? Like the kind in psycho wards,” Dean inquired. “Because that’s what we’re gonna do. I made Naythin a promise once, and I’m not backing out on it. So if he needs to be somewhere that he can’t hurt himself...or others. We’re gonna build him a padded cell.” 

Hawk looked over at Ty and back to Dean. “Uhhh. Okay. Can’t say as we’ve ever had to do that but...yeah. It can be done. We can turn one of the other holding cells into one. Shouldn’t be too hard. The bars would be good supports. We’d just have to frame it out and add whatever padding to it.” He looked at Ty with a distinct _Nod your head and say yes, dumbass_ look. 

Ty was having a really hard time looking away from Naythin. “What? Oh yeah. No problem.” Naythin had always been pretty decent to him, helped him out on the range and had always been there when Ty had questions. It was hard to think that the guy had lost his mind and was headed for a padded room. 

“I figure between the two of you, it can get done relatively fast. We found out when Ty was laid up that he has a head for numbers and order. And I know that Hawk knows the builders and contractors we’ll need...make it happen. And make it happen fast. Naythin needs this. I need this.” He finally turned his attention off Naythin and looked over at the two men. “Can it be done in a week? Doc’s gonna hate me by the end of it, even more than he does now. But...at least it’ll only be a week.” 

Hawk nodded curtly. “A week or less since we don’t have to start from scratch. The cell will be the frame so yeah...a week or less. I’ll call Blake and get him in here to take measurements and see what he thinks.” 

Ty forced himself to look away from Naythin and over to Dean. “I’ll get the cell next door cleaned out. There’s a bunch of junk in there since we never use it. It can be cleaned out by the afternoon.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied, offering them both a thankful smile. “Thanks a lot. Both of you. Yer helpin’ me to keep my promise and...that means a lot.” 

Hawk shrugged and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his pants. “It’s Naythin.” He turned to Ty and tilted his head toward the door. “Get a couple guys to help ya clean that room out.” He waited until Ty left and closed the door behind him before looking back at Dean. 

“I got that bag packed for him with the weapons. He’s got a storage unit in town...not sure what’s in it. I made sure all the photos he had of his wife and daughter got packed. I know he’s got a truck...not sure if you were gonna let him have it or not.” 

Dean turned his attention back to Naythin when Hawk started giving Ty instructions. He nodded to Hawks words to him. “Good. Yeah, he should have those.” He nodded again regarding the truck. “If it’s his, he gets it. The storage shed...if he pays for it, it’s none of our business. I..” He looked back at Hawk and started to speak only to hear Lucian in his head telling him to be careful who he trusts. “It’s a hard decision to make,” he murmured instead, looking back at Naythin. 

Hawk nodded. “Yeah. It is. Never easy when family stabs ya in the back.” Anyone with half a brain could have seen how close Naythin and Dean were. They had a connection that let the other know what they were going to do before it even happened. Hawk knew that what Naythin had done was going to change Dean and not in a good way. 

Dean huffed softly and nodded to Hawk’s statement about family stabbing you in the back. “Yeah…” he rasped, his voice almost whisper soft, “S’damn hard.” 

After Dean left the room, Arie got up and put her clothes back on. Picking up her phone, she turned the alarm off, groaning when she saw they’d only been asleep for an hour. Arie killed time by going through Nate’s stuff to see if there was anything she could bring back to the house. After an hour, Arie left the room and headed down to the basement. Arie had heard what Billie said about Naythin and what happened in the cell. For a while, she tried to convince herself that Naythin wasn’t her problem anymore. He was going to be kicked out of the pack and that would be the end of it. Then why was she halfway down the basement stairs? Because despite what had happened, Naythin was...had been family. 

Turning the corner to the holding cells, Arie slowed her pace, rubbing her hands on her sides nervously. She hadn’t seen Naythin since before he’d attack Dean and she wasn’t sure how she was going to react. There wasn’t a guard at the door which was odd and made Arie a little more nervous. Turning the handle, Arie pushed the door open and stepped inside. The smell of blood, burnt flesh and that antiseptic smell that always made her nose tingle mixed in the air. 

Arie looked past Hawk and Dean and saw Naythin laying on the cot. His arms covered in bandages along with the side of his face. “Naythin…” 

Dean turned his attention to the doorway the second he caught a whiff of Arie’s scent. His eyes tracked her movements as she stepped into the cell. It was only then, when she’d called to Naythin, that Dean returned his attention back to the man. “Doc put him out. I’m gonna get Cas to heal...that,” he nodded toward the burns. “His body’ll have to deal with the silver poisoning on its own, but at least his flesh won’t hurt along with it.” 

“Did anyone else get hurt? Where’s Owen?” Arie looked back at the door she’d just walked through before looking back at Naythin. He didn’t look like someone who’d attack anyone the way he slept on the cot. Arie was surprised that she didn’t feel an anger toward him for what he’d done. She just felt sorry for him and knowing Naythin it would just piss him off. 

Hawk watched Arie to make sure she didn’t get too close to Naythin. Even though Doc had said he was out, there was no way of knowing how long the drugs were going to work. After a few minutes, he started to make his way to the door. “I’ll uhh...go back to the office and start making a list of what we’ll need before I get a hold of Blake in the morning.” He glanced at Arie and Dean and turned to leave. 

Dean merely nodded, almost numbly to Hawks words. He had to force himself to stop staring, to stop going over and over in his head what could have made the change in Naythin occur. He knew that Lucian had said, and while it made a weird kind of sense, Dean felt that there had to be more to it than that. Or maybe that it had been a mistake. Maybe Naythin had thought he was someone else. Yeah, now he was just grasping at straws, and he knew it. “Yeah,” he muttered distractedly. “Thanks, Hawk.” 

Arie crossed the room until she was standing next to Dean. Normally, she would have put an arm around him but she could feel an unease coming off of him. It felt like a combination of pain, confusion and loss. “Why did he do this?” 

Dean shook his head and heaved a heavily burdened sigh as he allowed his hands to fall to his sides. “I dunno. Doc said it happened when Naythin heard my wolf’s howl.” He turned to Arie. “Oh and Doc hates me right now, just so you know before yer told by someone else.” He waited for her why and when it came he frowned and quirked a single brow. “Because I refused to go back on my promise. Doc wanted to chain up Naythin because he’d bitten Owen, pretty bad I guess but, I said no...a little forcefully. He didn’t like it. Of course maybe he shouldn’t have thrown the fact that I needed to make a decision about what to do with Naythin.” He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to Naythin. He stepped around Arie and walked over to the chair that Doc had been sitting in and pulled it closer to Naythin’s bedside and took a seat. “I’ll sit here and watch him myself before I go back on my word.”

It took all Arie had to not stop Dean from getting any closer to Naythin. She came within an inch of grabbing onto one of the bars of the cell as Dean sat down. “Doc will make sure he stays sedated. You can’t sit in here and...baby-sit him. I know Naythin’s fear about being restrained but if he’s sedated, he won’t know. Maybe doc’s got a point?” 

Dean shook his head and reached for Naythin, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up a little further. “I’m not breaking my promise, Arie. I’d rather die than go back on my word.” 

Arie watched Dean and nodded slowly. “Okay. I’m going to go see Doc Michaels.” She looked at Naythin for a moment before glancing back to Dean. “You going to be okay alone...with him?” Arie didn’t trust Naythin as far as she could throw him. 

Dean nodded. “He won’t hurt me. Last time he only managed to because I wasn’t expecting it.” He sat quietly until he felt, more than saw, Arie turn to leave. “I’m building him a padded room. He won’t need to be chained...or sedated. I’m bringing the mountain to Mohammed.” 

Arie stopped at the door and stared back at Dean. A padded room? If Naythin wasn’t crazy he would be when he woke up in a padded room. Nodding slowly, she exhaled and opened the door and walked out making sure the door was closed behind her. 

Dean rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles as he looked at Naythin. “I’m gonna take care’a you. We’re gonna do this with some dignity. I’m not gonna let them restrain you. I didn’t let that old dick do it, and I won’t let anyone else. I’ve killed for you before…” He sighed and looked toward the ceiling, slowly pulling his head up and allowing his elbows to straighten. “Cas! Come on, buddy, ya got yer ears on? Cas!”

Dean felt Castiel’s presence before the angel had the chance to say anything. “Would you...heal him for me, please?” he murmured, turning his head to look over at Cas, watching as the angel walked over to Naythin’s bedside. 

Castiel frowned as he studied the burns on Naythin’s body. “Those are…”

“Silver burns, I know. Just...do what you can,” Dean interrupted. 

Castiel glanced over at Dean before returning his attention to Naythin. “Alright.” He leaned over the bed and pressed his middle and index fingertips to the Lycan’s forehead and instantly the wounds disappeared. 

“Thank you,” Dean murmured as Castiel pulled back. 

“You’re welcome,” Cas answered, still staring down at Naythin. 

Dean leaned forward and began to work at removing the bandages. He stopped however when they were all suddenly gone. He turned his head and looked back at the angel with a lift of his brows. “Really?’

Castiel looked confusedly at Dean. “What? I didn’t know that you wanted those off too. You didn’t say…”

Dean sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “No, yer right, I didn’t. Thank you.”

“You’re wel..”

“Now wake him up,” Dean instructed. 

Castiel’s brow knitted and his forehead creased, his head tilting to one side as he looked at Dean, perplexed as to why he would want him to wake the Lycan. 

“Was that hard to understand? Did I suddenly speak Japanese?” Dean quipped frustratedly. 

“I can speak Japanese,” Castiel retorted. 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Of course you can. Would you please wake him up? Look, if anything happens I have the new sheriff of Heaven standing right beside me, you can blink him to...to Timbuktu.” 

Castiel frowned. “Timbuktu? Why would I send him to…?”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. 

“Right.” Castiel leaned down over Naythin and waved a hand over his face before pulling back as the Lycan began to awaken. 

Naythin groaned softly as he turned his head to the side. The pain from the burns were gone, his skin didn’t feel like he’d just had a run in with the sun anymore. His ribs and shoulder on the other hand ached and throbbed. His fingers flexed against the blanket slowly. His palms didn’t hurt any longer. His forehead creased deeply as he tried to figure out what was going on. His brain was still foggy from the sedative Doc had given him. He remembered Owen and Jacob running in his cell and tackling him to the floor, doc running in yelling at him to calm down...that nothing was wrong but he had to be lying. He’d heard it...heard the howl...knew who it was. 

“Dean!” Naythin sat bolt upright on the cot. The blanket getting tangled up in his legs sent off all kinds of alarms in his head as he struggled against them. 

Dean jumped up out of the chair and Castiel stepped forward. Dean pulled Naythin back, pressing his upper body back down onto the cot while Castiel pinned the Lycan’s legs. 

“Naythin, look at me,” Dean commanded. “It’s me, it’s Dean. You’re okay. You’re safe. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

He couldn’t move. Someone was holding him down. He couldn’t move! Naythin growled as he fought to get his legs free. His upper body was pushed back onto the cot and it sparked his fight instincts. His hands reached up and tried to push away whoever was there. He heard a voice as he fought to get free. His name...someone was saying his name over and over. Naythin looked over and blinked several times. His fangs receded as his body stilled. “Dean?” He looked down the length of his body and saw Cas holding his legs. His eyes got wide as he tried to get away from the angel. “I didn’t hurt him. I swear. I didn’t.” 

Dean nodded and looked back over his shoulder at Cas. “It’s okay.” Turning his attention back to Naythin once the angel had released him Dean slowly released his hold on Naythin’s arms that he’d pinned against the kid’s chest. “Yer okay. Cas isn’t gonna hurt you. Neither am I. Yer okay.” Every word Dean said was spoken softly, comfortingly, and carefully worded. 

Naythin kept his eyes on Cas as he pushed off the cot and backed into the corner. Pushing his back into the corner, he looked down at his hands and frowned. Turning them over a few times, he raised his fingers to the side of his face and didn’t find the burn he knew had been there. He looked at Dean, his hand still on his face. “Did you...do this?” Please say no, Naythin begged silently. He didn’t deserve any sort of special treatment...not after what he’d done. 

Dean frowned a little, just the very corners of his lips turning downward, and shook his head. “Nah, I had Scary Blue Eyes back here do it,” he jammed a thumb in Castiel’s direction. “He can’t take the silver out of yer system, as y’know, but at least yer skin’s not scorched on top of it.” 

Naythin glanced at Cas and quickly dropped his eyes to the blanket. He had no idea why the angel would do anything for him. The last time Cas had come anywhere near him, the angel wanted to wipe him off the face of the planet and not quickly either. Naythin pulled his legs over to the side of the cot, trying to get as far from Dean as he could. “You shouldn’t be here...with me. You should leave.” 

Dean couldn’t help but grin. “Why, you think yer gonna get the jump on me again? One time, that all anyone gets. Sammy thought he’d go for the second time once too…” He glanced back at Cas before returning his attention to Naythin as he shook his head. “It wasn’t pretty.” He looked again from Naythin to Cas and back. “The uh, scary angel here isn’t gonna...smite you. I kinda explained to him that it wasn’t nice to smite a friend.” 

_Friend_. Naythin wasn’t anyone’s friend. Not anymore. “You need to leave.” His voice was soft but held no emotion. Naythin kept his eyes glued to the blanket. His hands at his sides, fingers curled in loose fists. 

Dean shook his head and pushed off with one foot, sending the chair he was sitting in across the room. “Sorry, I can’t do that. Doc wants to restrain you and, well, that’s another thing I can’t do. So yer stuck with me...or Cas. Because uh, I think ya kinda turned everyone off of guard duty.” 

“I don’t want you or...him...here. Get out.” Naythin looked over at the door as he spoke. “Just leave.” 

Dean looked at Castiel and quirked a single brow. “Did he just give us an order? Huh.” He looked back at Naythin. “I think he did.” He pulled from the chair and walked to the end of the cot and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is...well it’s kinda like prison,” he shrugged a shoulder, “It’s not supposed to be fun or what you want, so deal with it. Until yer padded cell is finished, you’re stuck with us.” 

Naythin slowly turned his head and looked up at Dean. “My what?” He looked over at Cas, his eyes narrowed briefly. “You can’t lie. I know that much about angels. Why is _he_ making a padded cell?” 

Castiel looked over at Dean as if to ask if he should speak or not. 

Dean shrugged. “Go ahead, tell him.”

Castiel looked back at Naythin. “You injured the Lycan, Owen severely. Jacob simply has a concussion. No one wants to guard you after the incident.” He heaved a sigh and glanced again at Dean before returning his attention to Naythin. “The physician wants to restrain you, but Dean won’t allow it because of the promise he made to you. With that in mind, something has to be done as you are a danger to yourself and others. When Dean spoke with Lucian’s spirit they discussed the idea of a psychiatric ward, for the simple purpose of a padded room. Lucian dismissed the idea deeming it as being unable to happen. So…” He looked to Dean and back to Naythin. “Dean is bringing the mountain to Mohammed, as he would say. It protects everyone and you from...well _you_.” 

“Lucian again, huh.” Naythin laughed and shook his head. He brought a hand up and rubbed at his face before letting it fall to his lap. “You think I’m nuts in other words. Am I getting that right out of all...that.” He waved a hand in the angel’s direction with a huff. “The dangerous part?” Naythin scrunched up his face and nodded slowly. “Yeah. That part’s right.” Naythin pulled his legs close to his chest, raised his arms and let them come to rest on his knees. “Whatever.” He chuckled and looked over at Dean. “Do I get a box of crayons or are they considered too sharp?” 

Dean ignored the comment and turned his attention to Castiel. “Can you spare some time for all this?”

Castiel glanced at Naythin and looked back at Dean. “He was my friend too,” he nodded, “I’ll help.” 

“I don’t need nor do I _want_ yours or anyone else’s help.” Naythin glared up at Cas, his upper lip quivered as he kept his wolf back. 

Dean quirked a brow, his wolf picking up on Naythin’s. He turned his head and looked between Naythin and the angel. “Oh yeah, bite him, please, I need a good laugh.” 

Castiel turned his head toward Dean to frown at his remark. 

“What part of I don’t want anyone here don’t you understand? If this is supposed to be like prison then toss me solitary. I don’t care.” Naythin looked from Cas to Dean and pointed to the door. 

“We don’t have some big burly hairy guy to come pound yer cute little ass into the mattress so you’ll just have to suffer having us around,” Dean quipped drolly. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at Dean. 

Dean snickered and rolled his eyes at the angel. “I’ll explain it later, Cas.” 

Naythin’s eyes bounced back and forth between Dean and Cas before he closed them and leaned his head back against the cinder block wall. He evened his breathing out, let his fingers hang limp from his hands and he shut down. If they wanted to sit in there and baby sit him? Fine. Didn’t mean he’d have to acknowledge they were there. 

Dean looked at Naythin and then over at Castiel. “He’s not ever gonna be the way he was, is he?”

Castiel looked briefly at Naythin then back at Dean and slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean heaved a heavily burdened sigh and nodded. He reached up and tapped the ear bud he had in his ear. “Hawk, Ty, cancel the cell. Naythin’s leavin’ today. I’m done.” He clicked the bud again and jerked his head to the side, toward the door. He walked from the room without a backward glance. Standing out in the hall, he waited for Castiel to close Naythin’s cell door and force the lock into place before turning and walking up the hall with him toward the clinic. 

Naythin waited until Dean and Cas left the room before he moved from the cot. Tossing the blanket to the side, he rolled his head on his shoulders and stood up. Cracking his neck, he dropped down onto the floor and started doing push ups. His eyes were glued to the door as kept up the easy pace. After the first fifty, he switched to sit ups. He increased the amount of each until he reached two hundred before taking a break. He sat on the floor, his eyes never leaving the door. Dean wasn’t the only one who was _done_. 

Turning toward the clinic, Dean pushed open the swinging door and looked back at Castiel. “Wonder if I can talk Arie into changing Nate’s name to Castiel,” he mused just before he nearly fell into the clinic, not paying attention, his mind actually a million miles away. 

Gordon stood near his office, his back to the hallway leading to the stairs and the holding cells. He and Arie had been talking about Naythin and Dean and what to do about Naythin and how it would affect Dean now and in the long run. Turning his head as the door opened, Gordon moved quickly and grabbed Dean by the arm to support him. He looked at Cas and back at Dean. “What’s going on?” Looking at Dean as he took his hand off his arm, he stepped back. “Are you okay?” 

Dean nodded, frowning thoughtfully. “I’m better than okay, I’m great. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I had made this promise to Naythin that I would never let him be restrained. Even killed one of the elders over it. But...that thing in there isn’t Naythin. And uh, don’t bother doing anything else for him. Cas healed the dick before we realized that the Naythin I knew wasn’t in there anymore. I was gonna build him a padded cell...like you said, so he wouldn’t hurt himself but...fuck ‘im.” He looked over at Arie. “The piece of shit is out of my pack _TODAY_.” He turned and headed back out of the clinic as swiftly as his feet could carry him without running. 

Castiel watched Dean leave and turned his attention back to Arie and the doctor and shook his head. “He’s _not_ great. Not at all.” 

Gordon removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “God damn it.” He looked at Cas quickly and cleared his throat. “Sorry.” He looked at Arie and held his hand out to stop her from going after Dean. “Maybe you should give him some space for a little while.” He looked over at the angel, replacing his glasses on his face. “What do you think?” 

Castiel shook his head. “Dean is very complex. But he does enjoy his space. Especially personal space…” He frowned, his brow furrowing as he looked down at the floor for a moment. 

Lifting his gaze he looked to Arie. “He asked me if I thought you would change Nate’s name to Castiel, and while I am flattered...I don’t think it quite fits a human...or Lycan child.” 

“He what?” Arie looked at Cas as if she were seeing him for the first time. Reaching up with both hands, she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the roots. “No offense, Cas but we’re not changing Nate’s name to Castiel or anything else for that matter.” Looking at the doors, Arie bit her lower lip. “Is...is Naythin that bad, Cas?”

“None taken,” Castiel assured. His brows rose and he looked somewhat uncertain regarding the question posed to him. “He’s definitely...a dick, as Dean would say. He...he kicked Dean out...several times. He’s...he doesn’t want anyone’s help...or friendship for that matter.” 

“Damn. He’s pushing Dean...everyone away to make it easier to remove him from the pack. Damn it, Naythin.” Arie looked up and down the hall as if she were trying to find the answers that would fix this. “Cas, can you keep an eye on Dean, please. Just don’t let him know you’re doing it. I’m going to take Nate back to the farm. Hopefully, he’ll come home soon.” 

“Naythin doesn’t believe myself or Dean when it comes to Dean having spoken with Lucian’s spirit,” Castiel looked from Arie to Gordon and back as if they had the answers as to why. “I’m quite perplexed, Naythin said it himself, it’s not as if I would _lie_ about it.” He shrugged a shoulder. He nodded at Arie’s request that he watch over Dean. “Certainly. Ah yes, subterfuge. I understand.”

“I had a hard time believing Dean when he told me. It’s not like Lucian ever came to me so…” Arie shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her ribs. “The only way Naythin would believe it is if Lucian went to him and I doubt that’s going to happen.” Arie walked to the double doors, stopping in front of them, she looked back at Cas and smiled. “Thanks Cas.” Pushing the doors open, she walked to the stairs and went to take her son home.

Gordon stood in the hall, his mouth hanging open, his eyes darting back and forth from Arie to Castiel. Lucian’s...spirit? Here? At the pack house? As the double doors swung closed, he looked at the angel and gawked. The pack house was haunted....by Lucian, and from the sound of it had a lengthy conversation with Dean of all people. Gordon raised his arm and pointed to the doors, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Forcing himself to swallow, his voice finally started working. “Lucian? Here?” Oh yeah, real coherent.

Castiel nodded. “He was very persuasive, and he had a good cause, so I allowed it.” The angel shrugged. “Did you not think I should?” 

“You? You allowed it? You talked to Lucian?” Gordon started pacing the small area near his office and the doors. “Put a revolving door in for the guy.” Gordon laughed as he leaned against the wall. “I’m kidding. Don’t do that. People would be going crazy here if Lucian started popping up all over. Though maybe he and Arie should...talk. I don’t know. Probably not a good idea, either.” 

“I talk to everyone in Heaven,” Castiel replied simply then went silent as Gordon seemed to come apart...a little. “Actually there are very clear, very precise rules about that kind of thing. You can only return for a certain amount of time, and for a truly pressing reason. As for being crazy...that was actually part of Lucian’s reasonings that he come down and speak with Dean. Naythin...he really should have died that day...the one when his family came to Heaven.” 

Gordon sobered as Cas spoke about the day Naythin and his family had been attacked. “Naythin always said he should have died with them. Letting him live was like Hell on Earth...a punishment.” Gordon walked to the doors and looked down the hall through the small windows. “I really thought he was doing better with it. When he and Dean became friends...I really thought it would help Naythin.” 

“It did,” Castiel confided. “As long as Dean was hurting, and potentially alone. But the minute Dean married Arie...and they had Nate. Naythin saw that as his life, his family. It was unfair, Dean had the life that he’d had stolen away from him, and it hurt him...more than I can express.” 

Looking back at Cas, Gordon slowly nodded. “There’s no fixing him is there? Naythin, I mean.” 

“He doesn’t want our help,” Castiel responded. “And the only thing I could do is erase his memory. Erase his wife and daughter from his mind, make it so that they, in Naythin’s mind, had never existed.” 

“Those memories are all he has. He keeps their wedding rings in his wallet. Has photo’s of them all over his room. He’s never let them go. If he didn't have those memories he wouldn’t last very long.” Looking back down the hall one last time, Gordon turned and walked toward his office. “Thank you for what you did. Trying to help Naythin.” 

Castiel nodded. “You’re welcome.” He turned his attention back to the hall leading to Naythin’s cell and sighed heavily. “He won’t last very long now either,” he muttered under his breath. 

Arie waved at Beth as she pulled away from the driveway. Walking to the front door, Arie looked to see if there were any lights on in the house. Hoping that Dean had beat them home somehow. Leaving without seeing him was hard but she wasn’t going to follow him and try and get him to talk about it. He needed to work it out and when he was ready, he’d either come home or call her and let her know he was okay. 

Unlocking the front door, Arie used her hip to close it as she reached behind her to lock it. She dropped the diaper bag near the couch and carried Nate up to his room. “Okay sleepy head. We’re home. Let’s get you into bed and please, if you love your Mommy sleep until noon.” Arie smiled as she unwrapped the baby and got him settled in his crib. Turning the baby monitor on, she closed his door halfway and went to her room, undressed and climbed into bed. Sleep wasn't’ going to come easily, especially without Dean being next to her. She stared at her cell phone trying to will Dean to call her. 

Dean was beyond upset and had landed in the dead center of full on pissed the fuck off. How dare that ungrateful piece of shit treat him like _he_ been the one to act like an asshole. He’d had Cas heal him, even after he’d cracked his skull, but had there been a thank you? Hell no. He had stormed into the gym and worked out until his body wasn’t having any of it, and collapsed onto the matted floor. He laid there for God only knew how long. He might have actually fallen asleep, he wasn’t totally sure about that. Climbing to his feet, Dean headed for the main floor. He walked out through the broken door that some workmen were already trying to repair, and it was a good damn thing they’d gotten out of his way. He marched over to the security office and punched in his code and threw the door open wide, walking inside. 

Ty jumped up sending his chair sliding behind him and slamming into a desk. “Dean.” Looking behind him, Ty reached for the chair and slowly brought it back to his desk. 

Dean merely quirked a brow at Ty and continued past the kid. “Where’s Hawk?” 

Ty pointed to the door behind him. “In the weapons room. He uhh...he was getting some ammo for Naythin’s Glock.” 

Dean turned toward the weapons room and reached up to tap his ear bud. “C’mon outta the closet, Hawk. I need to ask you about that truck.” The old Dean would have made a big joke about coming out of the closet, and he’d wanted to so badly, but the walls he had erected stopped anything from being said. Keep it professional. Watch who you let in. I have a family, Arie, Nate, Cas and Bobby. These people are NOT my family. 

Hawk swore loudly as he heard Dean’s voice in his ear. Closing the small box of rounds, he slid the two clips in his back pocket as he walked to the door and opened it. Stepping into the office, he waited for the door to close on its own before entering the lock code. He listened for the lock to click before turning to face Dean. “What about it?” 

“Where is it and does it have a full tank of gas? If it doesn’t, gas it up. If you know where it is, bring it around and park it by the gate. Do not give Naythin Emerson _any_ silver rounds. They’re hard to make and he could at any point, use them against us. And yeah, I said it. What ammo are you getting for him? I thought you already had it packed in his bags.” 

Hawk slowly raised his hands, making sure Dean could see every move he made. Reaching for his back pocket, he brought the two clips up and laid them on top of the desk. “Regular rounds. No silver. I had the handgun in the bag...not the clips. I was waiting until you’d decided when before loading them.” Hawk kept his hands raised slightly, fingers splayed wide. “His truck is parked behind the small garage. Tank is always full. Keys are hangin’ in the main garage on the peg board.” He chose his words carefully. Keeping what he said simple and to the point. 

Dean nodded. “Alright, good...good job. And for the record,” he turned his head toward Ty for a moment before looking back at Hawk, including him in the revelation, “I didn’t pick the date. He did. I tried to...I dunno...I guess I was hoping he’d suddenly be his old self again. But he wasn’t. He wants nothing to do with anyone, he wants to be alone. He doesn’t want any help. So I’m gonna let him be alone. Any problems with that, you can leave with him. Is that understood, because we are not ever going to have this conversation again?” He’d purposely not turned off his ear bud because he wasn’t going to have this conversation with anyone again. This was it. Deal with it or get the hell out. 

Hawk nodded and looked over at Ty. “Go pull his truck to the gate.” He waited for Ty to leave before walking to his locker and opening it. He pulled a small thick envelope from the top shelf, closed the locker door and walked back to Dean dropping the envelope next to the rounds. “Thousand dollars, like you said.” Hawk had emptied Naythin’s bank account and packed the cash in one of his bags. The guy had earned the money and keeping it from him was just wrong…regardless of what he’d done and to whom. 

Dean nodded. “Good. Thank you.” He lifted an arm and looked at his watch. Oh why the hell not? “Noon. He leaves the pack at noon. If you want to be there to say goodbye, that’s fine with me.” He nodded to Hawk again and reached up, tapping the ear bud again. Turning, he heading for the door. He had a wife to tell before she put her boot in his ass. 

Hawk picked up the cash and the clips and walked to the monitors. Setting them down on the desk, he turned toward the door. “Arie took Nate and went back to the farm last night. Thought you’d want to know.” 

Dean paused in his steps and nodded. “Thank you, Hawk. You’ve always done right by me. I don’t want you to think that any of…. _this_ is aimed at you personally.” Without waiting for a response, Dean headed for Arie’s office where he’d have a little bit of privacy when he called her.

Arie gave up on sleep as the sun came up and lit up the bedroom. She showered, dressed and started cleaning the house. It didn’t need it, but if she didn’t do something Arie was going to go nuts. Dean hadn’t called or even sent a text. She wasn’t surprised but it still bothered her. Arie was worried about him. After the downstairs was sparkling, Arie went upstairs to check on Nate and start on the two empty rooms and the bathroom. She kept her phone with her so she wouldn’t miss Dean’s call. Finishing the first guest room, Arie walked across the hall and nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling the phone out, she hit the call button harder than was necessary. “Dean?” Arie leaned against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut hoping that it was Dean on the other end. 

Dean unlocked the office and went inside, locking the door behind him. He went to the desk and sat down behind it. If he hadn’t known good and well that there was a camera in there, watching him he likely would have thrown a fit. Instead he just hung his head for a few moments and closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on nothing but breathing. He slowly pulled his head up and opened his eyes as he reached for the phone and went to his favorite contacts list, it was much shorter, and pressed Arie’s number. Even then, his lips curved upward somewhat at the corners to the sound of her voice. “Yeah, Ar, it’s me. I uh, I fell asleep in the gym after I nearly broke the machines. I didn’t. But I nearly did… Uh, how are you? How’s Nate?” Yes he was stalling. “Ar, Naythin is leaving at noon. Hawk has gathered everything I wanted Naythin to have with him. You said you wanted to be here so...I thought you’d wanna know.” 

Arie slowly sank down along the wall until she was sitting with her back against the wall. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” Quickly pulling the phone from her ear, she checked the time. Ten thirty. “Yeah. Of course I’ll be there. Nate’s just waking up so let me get him ready and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Yeah, okay. Uh, I’m givin’ Naythin his truck. A full tank of gas. His clothes. All the pictures of his wife and daughter. A gun and two clips of ammo, a good knife. And a thousand dollars. That’s fair, isn’t it?” Dean inquired and bit nervously at his bottom lip. 

“That’s more than fair.” Arie got to her feet and headed down the hall to Nate’s room. Peeking inside, she could see the baby starting to move around in his crib. “I know you’ve got a lot on your mind, hon, but I think it would be a good idea to have him escorted out of the territory and we’re going to have to either sell or move his helicopter...Whisper. He bought it with his own money but it’s titled and licensed under the pack's name.” 

“If he bought it, it’s his. I’ll sign the title over to him. He’ll have to pay the fee but it’s not the price of a new helo. And I’ll have the license pulled. He’ll have to do that too, but again...And he has plenty of cash on hand from the pack’s funds to do it, so there shouldn’t be anyone whining about it. I just...I need to forget that Naythin Emerson was ever here.” He was silent for a moment before he spoke again, “I better go and get those things done. Love you.” Dean ended the call and pocketed his cell. He heaved a sigh and pulled to his feet and headed for the door of Arie’s office. 

Ending the call on her end, Arie put the phone in her pocket as she walked into the baby’s room. “You’re getting a lot of mileage from the car seat, aren’t ya?” Picking up the baby, Arie took him over to the changing table. Once he was changed and dressed, Arie packed his diaper bag, a couple bottles from the fridge and headed out the front door to her Jeep. She was really glad she’d listened to Dean about having a car seat in both vehicles. “Point for him, little man. Just don’t snitch and told you he was right. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Backing out of the driveway, Arie put the Jeep in gear and drove back to the pack house. Seemed like they were spending more time at the pack house then the farm. Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? 

Dean had locked Arie’s office back up and made his way to and into the security room. “Whisper belongs to Naythin. I need to have the title dug up so I can sign it over to him and the license pulled from the pack’s name. He can have what he bought but we’re not gonna be responsible for it anymore.” 

Ty walked over to the tall file cabinet and opened the top drawer. He flipped through the files before dropping his hand inside one near the back and pulled out a folder. “All the paperwork is in here. It’s parked in Colorado. I can have Alien fly it anywhere Naythin wants.” 

“Okay, that works. I dunno where he’s gonna park a damn helo, but…” Dean shrugged. “Not my business anymore.” He grabbed a pen and pulled out the title, signing what needed doing so that all Naythin had to do was sign his name and it would officially, on paper, be Naythin’s helicopter.

“Uh, Ar also mentioned Naythin having an escort out of the territory,” Dean mused, looking at Ty. “Who do you think would do it? I know everyone probably wishes it was me goin’ and not Naythin but it’s not like I didn’t try to…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“The twins are back. I know they’ve never been fans of Naythin. Even more so since he split them up. They’d do it.” Ty took his cell out of his pocket as he closed the filing cabinet drawer. 

Dean nodded. “Awesome. Get them ready. Tell them to be ready, Naythin’s go time is noon.” Dean looked around the security office like he was lost for a few minutes before turning and walking back out the door. 

Ty nodded as he pulled up the twins contact info. He knew they’d be more then willing to escort Naythin out of the territory. After hanging up with Victor, Ty went back to his computer and pulled up Alien’s info the let him know about Whisper. The guy was going to be sad to lose that chopper even though it was never his to begin with. 

Dean stood in the middle of the hallway and didn’t know what to do. He felt like a stranger in a strange land. He was out of his realm here and he didn’t even have a clue if he was doing the right thing. Was everything he was giving Naythin enough? Was it fair? Was there dignity in it? He felt like he was the guy they showed in the one rock video, standing in the middle of a busy intersection, not knowing how the hell he got there, what was going on, or how to get himself out of there.

Arie parked the Jeep as close to the front door of the mansion as she could get. Getting Nate out of his car seat, she grabbed the diaper bag and gave the door a shove to close it. “I swear you’ve gained ten pounds already kid.” Arie hurried up the stairs, shifted the bag onto her shoulder, turned the doorknob she gave the door a push before walking inside. Turning her back, she caught the door with her heel and kicked it closed. “Okay, let’s go find Aunt Beth so she can spoil you some more. Just remember who your Mother is okay?” 

Arie turned to walk to the stairs when she saw Dean standing with his back to her. Changing direction, she walked up to him, reaching out she touched his arm as she reached his side. “Dean? Honey?” He had this blank look on his face like he was looking at everything but not seeing it. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I can’t do this. It’s not...I don’t even know what I’m doing here. Find someone else. This isn’t me. I don’t turn friends out into...nothing. I can’t do this. I can’t.” 

Okay. Time to find Beth...now. As if she were a psychic, Beth appeared at the top of the stairs. “There’s my favorite man!” She called as she came down the stairs toward them. Arie met her at the bottom of the stairs and handed Nate off with a quick kiss to his cheek and a one armed hug for Beth. 

“Thanks for this.” Arie waved at Nate as Beth took him upstairs. Turning her attention back to Dean, Arie tucked herself into his side and started walking to her office. “Come on. Let’s go to the office and sit down.” He looked like he was going to collapse any minute. Damn that Naythin. 

Dean nodded slowly to Arie’s suggestion and walked with her to the office. He was coherent enough to know to reach into his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them to her. He’d forgotten to give her hers in all the chaos. Once they were inside, he slumped down onto the couch and stared off into space. “I don’t know how Lucian did it,” he murmured. Lifting his eyes to hers he shook his head slowly. “You know they all hate me, right? I’m in just as much danger of getting bashed in the head by one of them as I am if I just let Naythin stay. You were right. You are a good Alpha, I’m not. I...I guess I wanted a family...all of us. But…” He shook his head. “I can’t do this…”

Arie went to her desk and pulled the bottle of whiskey from Dean’s hiding spot. Going to the small bar, she grabbed two glasses and walked back to the couch. Setting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table, she sat down next to Dean and poured the whiskey. “They don’t all hate you.” Picking up a glass, she handed it to Dean. “Honestly? I wanted to kill Naythin for what he did. Take him out back and shoot him like a rabid stray and let the buzzards have at him. No burial, no nothing.” Picking up her glass, she swallowed half of its contents. A low growl rumbled up her throat from the burn of the alcohol. “You have a family and yes, you can do this. You’ve been doing...this. What you’re doing for Naythin goes above and beyond. You could have easily kicked him to the curb with just the clothes on his back but, you didn’t. You made sure he had his truck, money...the damn helo, clothes. You’re giving him a chance to make it on his own. That doesn’t make you a good Alpha. It makes you a great one.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and finally noticed the glass of whiskey he was holding. He knocked it back in one gulp, enjoying the burn as it made its way down his throat. “I just...Hunters, we don’t...I mean, sure there are those who are batshit crazy but for the most part, if you make a friend it’s for life. At least that’s how my Dad had always been, me and Sammy too.” 

Arie refilled Dean’s glass and set the bottle next to it. “Naythin gave up the right to call you a friend when he nearly killed you in the garage. I don’t care what his reasoning was. That was over the top.” 

Dean lifted his glass to his lips and took a swig. “Lucian said that my last punishment for Naythin was soft,” he chuckled and glanced at Arie from the corner of his eye. “Sorry, it’s funny hearing that from a ghost that looked like he was from the freakin’ middle ages.” 

Arie picked up her glass and emptied it. Setting it on the table, she smiled and nodded. “He was from the middle ages. Like 1200 something...I can’t remember.” Turning on the couch so she was facing Dean, she took his hand in hers. “I don’t think what happened before had anything to do with this. Don’t compare yourself to how Lucian did things. It’s apples and oranges.” 

He nodded, but the corners of his lips turned downward. “How uh, how do I do this? Have someone go get Naythin and walk him out to the gate and be waiting there for him?” He shrugged. “The only one that’s not afraid of him biting an arm off is Castiel. So if that’s how it’s done, I’ll get Cas to do it I guess.” 

“I think that would be a good idea. He won’t try anything with Cas. Once this is over, we’ll go home and take some time off...both of us. No pack business. Sound good?” Arie squeezed his hand and smiled. 

Dean nodded and downed the rest of his whiskey, setting the glass on the coffee table. “I think it sounds great. And while we’re _not_ here, yer gonna let Cas work on you. Maybe after that’s all over with we’ll go on vacation?” He lifted his brows in question. 

Arie tucked her left hand next to her leg and nodded. “A vacation it is. Anywhere you want.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did there, stepping around the whole Cas workin’ on you thing.” 

“I didn’t. I’m not. If Cas could have done something why didn’t he before?” Her right fist came up and started to rub small circles on the middle of her chest. Arie had done it so often the move it didn’t even register. 

Dean’s brow remained quirked. “Because you didn’t tell him? We hadn’t seen him since the ceremony, remember?” 

“I guess.” Arie looked down at her lap, nodding slowly. 

“I’m serious, Ar,” Dean urged. “I dunno what that is, but if Cas can see it, it can’t be good. And if he can get rid of it, let him. It’s not gonna hurt you...least not for long. The sigil thing hurt but it wasn’t actually horrible.” He shrugged. 

“What if he can’t? What if he can’t get rid of it...all of it?” 

Dean drew back a little, the thought never occurred to him that Cas actually wouldn’t be able to fix things completely. “Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Arie nodded and leaned against Dean’s shoulder. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” 

Dean leaned into Arie and sighed heavily. “Can I just say that I hate this job? Because I do.” 

“I know. There were times I hated it too.” Arie looked up at Dean and gave a half smile. “Then you came home.” 

Dean returned Arie’s smile and leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers. His tongue teased at the corners of her mouth before slipping in past her lips and teeth to tangle with her tongue, and flick at the roof of her mouth.

Arie moaned softly against his lips. She reached up with her hand, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck pulling him closer. She reached around his back, fisting a handful of his shirt to keep him from pulling away. Her tongue matched his stroke for stroke. 

Dean moaned softly and shifted on the couch, easing Arie back against it as his mouth continued to hungrily ravage hers. He shifted his weight, leaning it all on one hand as he used the other to slid it up the side of Arie’s shirt, pushing the material up as his hand moved. 

Arie relaxed every one of her muscles. Dean could have molded her into any position he wanted to. Her hand mimicked his as she raised his shirt up Dean’s back. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin against her, his muscles twitching, rolling on top of her. She wanted it all. She slid her hand down his back from the back of his neck, gripping the collar of his shirt to pull it over his head. Arie broke the kiss and sucked in a lungful of air, her eyelids were at half mast as they traveled from his mouth down the front of him to his crotch. As they came back up, Arie froze. Her hand pushed the back of his shirt down and reached for his hand to stop him from pushing her shirt up any further. “Dean. Dean, stop. We uh...we have an audience.” 

Dean lost himself, and his worries, in loving Arie. He moaned softly and arched his back against her touch while lowering his body slowly down onto hers. His hips rolled once against her hip before he managed to shift himself to get a better angle. When she tugged at his shirt he’d been about to reach up and pull it off for her only to feel her covering him up with his shirt rather than pushing it further upward. She then pushed his hand on her away from her skin and that was the moment that he blinked his eyes back open to the harsh reality of the world around them. It took a few seconds however for him to realize what she was talking about and when he did, he came off the couch with her so fast he had to hold onto her so she wouldn’t fall over. “Oh yeah, that was good for them to see. Especially today.” 

Castiel walked up from the basement after having stood there for a while outside Naythin’s cell. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen but every time he gazed at Naythin he got a bad feeling about him. And it made him want to make himself be more accessible to Dean and his family. Something was going to happen and he wanted to be there to put an end to it, whatever that might entail. 

He made his way to the security office and merely waved a hand over the lock and it opened. He pushed the door open silently and walked into the room. He noticed at least five heads all staring rather intently at the monitors, actually at one monitor in particular. Walking up behind the Lycans he moved to where he could also see what it was that was so interesting. “Why are we watching Dean and Arie copulate?” 

Arie kept her arms around Dean as he pulled her off the couch. “Maybe they’ll learn something.” Looking around him to the camera, she glared and flipped them off. 

As soon as Ty heard Cas’s voice, he scrambled for the mouse and turned off the camera covering Arie’s office. “Alright, assholes! Show’s over. Get back to work!” He cleared his throat as he kicked the others out leaving only Cas and himself in the office. “So uhhh...what can I do for ya Cas?” Ty tried to keep his distance from the angel since their last meeting hadn’t gone so well. Ty’s back hurt for hours after hitting the wall. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and his forehead creased. “Why was everyone watching Dean and Arie copulate?” he inquired with a wave of his hand toward the now blackened monitor. “Is it like...porn?” 

Ty looked at the monitor and back at Cas. “Uhhh…” He swallowed a few times, his eyes darting between the monitor and the angel. “I’m going to die.” He whispered, running a hand over his face. “Sort of. Look...forget you saw...that and we’ll do the same. Deal?”

Castiel studied Ty in silence for a few long moments. “You look agitated. Is it from watching the porn with other men?” He nodded to his own words. “Dean said I’m not supposed to do that.” 

“I’m not...what? No!” Ty pulled out his chair and sat down in front of the monitors. “Dean’s right. Don’t do that...watching porn. It’s bad for you, Cas.” Ty ducked his head to the side, squeezed his eyes shut and sent up a prayer to whoever was out there that he wouldn’t die for what he’d seen on the monitor. 

“If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?” Castiel inquired, his brow knitted and head tilted inquisitively to the side. “I saw that once,” he clarified, “And I don’t understand it.” 

“You…” Ty tried to picture the angel watching porn. He shuddered as his stomach rolled in protest. “I can’t...I just can’t. Cas you shouldn’t watch porn. Especially you. Don’t do it, man...angel...Cas. Why are you up here anyway? I thought someone had to be on Naythin?”

Castiel waved a dismissive hand. “I welded the door shut. He’s not coming out of there any time soon.” 

Ty’s head snapped to the side as he looked up at Cas. “You welded. The door. Shut. That is so cool.” Ty shook his head as he grinned from ear to ear. A small beeping sound had him looking down at the computer screen next to him. The grin dropping as suddenly as it appeared. “Damn it.” Closing the small notification window, he slowly stood to his feet. “It’s eleven forty five.” He turned to Cas and looked up at the black monitor screen. “You wanna tell ‘em?” 

Castiel nodded, looking from Ty to the blackened monitor and back. “It would probably be best.” He walked past the monitors and pulled the door open. He paused there and looked back at Ty. “Just FYI, you won’t die because of what you saw on the monitor.” With that, he turned and continued out the door. 

Arie had returned to the couch when she saw the small red light on the camera go out. A little late for that, don’t ya think? She thought as she glared at the camera. She’d been keeping a cautious eye on the clock and the closer it got to noon the more her stomach started to hurt and the faster her heart pounded in her chest. This was going to be bad, so, so bad. Dean had the right idea. Getting away from the pack...taking a family vacation was a great idea. 

Dean looked up at the clock on the wall and heaved a sigh. “This sucks.” He walked behind Arie’s desk and took a seat, hanging his head as he leaned his elbows on the top of it and braced his head in his hands. After a minute, Dean pulled his head up and looked over at Arie. “I guess this is it.” 

Before she had the time to answer, Castiel walked into the office. His gaze swung to Dean and he did a half step back. “Oh right, knock…”

Dean huffed and shook his head. “No, it’s fine, Cas, come in. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Would you go down and get Naythin when it’s time and escort him out to the gate?”

Castiel nodded. “I will. Don’t worry. I was actually just coming to tell you that it was eleven forty-five.” 

Dean nodded and looked over at Arie. “We know.” 

Arie pulled out her cell phone and called Beth. “Hey, listen. We need you to stay in the Alpha suite until Dean or I come up there, okay? Just to be on the safe side.” Arie glanced over at Dean before looking away quickly. She knew this was hard on him and he didn’t need her reminding him of it. “Thanks. Double lock the door. Thanks Beth.” Ending the call, Arie walked over to Dean and took his hand in hers. Looking over at Cas, Arie nodded slowly. “Go get him, Cas.” 

Dean nodded his agreement and squeezed Arie’s hand gently. He made his way around the desk, following Castiel out into the hall. He paused so Arie could close and lock the door. Looking back he gestured to the opposite side of the hall. “I’m gonna go make sure that everything of Naythin’s is in his bags.” He turned and jogged to the security room door and quickly punched in his code. Once the lock open he pulled open the door and hurried inside. “The title for the helo, is it in Naythin’s bag already?” He inquired as he crossed the room and worked at the combination to his locker. “I know that Hawk took out the bag with his weapons in it and put them in the truck bed. But the other one, the one with his clothes and all that, was that left in here?”

Dean turned his attention to his locker and opened the door. He stood there for a long moment and if Ty answered him he hadn’t heard it as he stared at the picture of himself and Naythin from the last pack Christmas party. He tugged the picture off the inside of his locker and tucked it into his back pocket before slamming his locker closed. “Ty, the duffel.” 

When Dean walked in the office, Ty tried to climb the wall to hide. He thought for sure he was a dead man regardless of what Cas had said about not dying because of what he’d seen. He watched Dean cross the room and go to the lockers. Slowly moving away from the wall, he picked up the bag that Hawk had left and set it on top of the desk. “Here.” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Naythin’s clothes...they’re here.” 

“The title to Whisper and everything else too? His pictures?” Dean urged. Why was it suddenly like pulling teeth to get an answer? He was getting frustrated and he tried not to take it out on Ty. Rather than waiting to hear his response, Dean unzipped the bag and had a look around inside. Satisfied that everything that should be in there was in there, he reached back with one hand and added the picture from the Christmas party to the stack of other photos inside the bag. Zipping the duffel up he shouldered the strap and headed for the door. 

Ty waited a few seconds before he followed Dean out of the office. When he’d heard about Naythin being kicked out of the pack, he’d decided that he’d be there at the gate. Keeping a good distance from Dean, Ty walked down the hall and turned the corner to head out the front door. He stopped and looked around to find a sea of guards milling around looking everywhere but at Arie and Dean. Ty found Darren in the crowd and walked over to him. “The hell is this?”

Darren leaned in close to Ty’s ear. “Calm down. No one’s gonna try anything if that’s what yer thinkin’. They’re here to make sure Naythin doesn’t try anything. To keep...them safe.” He looked over at Arie and Dean as he turned to the side so Ty could see his face. “We’re not all assholes.” 

Dean hurried to Arie’s side cussing out Lucian with every step, of course he really didn’t mean any of it, not really and he knew the old cuss would likely be laughing at him if he heard it. He grabbed Arie’s hand and turned back before opening the door, having noticed that no one seemed to want to look their way. 

“I just want to say that you don’t have to feel like you should hide or anything because you want to come out and say goodbye to Naythin. He was once a good man, and a great friend. He was loved by this pack. And for that, he deserves a...he deserves to be told goodbye.” He nodded and turned, squeezed Arie’s hand and reached for the door. 

Trey pushed his way through the crowd with his team following close at his heels. “We’re not here to say goodbye to Naythin.” He looked behind him, his eyes moving around the room as if he were daring anyone to say otherwise. Looking back at Dean, he pointed to him and shrugged. “We’re here to make sure he doesn’t try anything. We’re here for you...and Arie of course.” 

Dean had to catch himself before he actually said, “Wow.” as he pulled his hand away from the door and turned fully around to face everyone again. He smiled and nodded. “I’m grateful. Thank you. All of you.” He looked over at Arie and heaved a sigh. “You ready?”

Arie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Dean had been so worried that everyone hated him and here, standing in their house, was half the local security force showing their support not for Naythin but for her and Dean. Nodding quickly, Arie tried to smile as she squeezed Dean’s hand. “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Castiel walked down the hall toward Naythin’s cell. He’d been offered handcuffs to put on Naythin but he had declined. As he walked his eyes began to glow a brilliant blue and the shadow of his wings appeared on the walls behind him. He stood at the door and broke the welded area free with a wave of his hand and caused the door to swing open wide. “It is time.” 

Naythin slowly raised his head when he heard the door open. Looking over at Cas he stood up and walked up to the bars, stopping a couple feet from them. He looked at the bars and up at Cas, raising a single brow at the angel. “Door?” 

Castiel’s angel sword slid down into his hand as he lifted the other and with a wave of his hand opened the barred door. He took a few steps back to allow Naythin room to walk out and he jutted his chin toward the hall for Naythin to lead the way. 

Naythin smirked as he walked out of the cell and turned to walk down the hall. His boots making soft booms as he walked down the concrete hall. He kept his arms hanging loosely at his sides, his skin glistening with a layer of sweat from the sit ups and push ups he’d been doing to kill time. Doc Michaels had cut his shirt off earlier so all he had on was his jeans and boots. Naythin glanced back at Cas, his eyes lowering to the sword he held in his hand. “Come on now, Cas? Thought we were buddies. You wouldn’t use that on me now would ya?” 

Castiel’s features were the cold, emotionless mask that they had been back when he and Dean had first met, before the Hunter had pulled humanity out in a being that had never that he had any. “If I need to, yes.” The words were emotionless, cold, matter-of-fact. Gone was the angel that Naythin once knew and in its place was a warrior of Heaven. 

Naythin faced forward as they reached the basement stairs. He reached out with his hand to take hold of the handrail as he took the stairs one at a time. His footsteps echoing loudly in the stairwell. Clearing the steps, he walked out into the house and looked around. No one in sight. Huh. He waited for Cas to come out of the stairwell before he continued to walk to the front door. Naythin’s head was held high. He wasn’t going to cower like a whipped dog. Stopping a few feet from the door, he looked back at Cas. “You gonna open it or shall I?” 

Castiel didn’t answer only lifted his free hand and waved it to one side, the door swinging silently open. 

Naythin huffed quietly as the door swung open slowly in front of him. “That answers that question.” Naythin took in a slow deep breath before he stepped through the door and out onto the small front porch. On either side of the drive were two lines of guards spaced evenly apart. The lines spread from the front door, down the driveway all the way to the front gate.

Walking down the front steps slowly, Naythin looked over at some of the guards as he walked by. None of them looked him in the eye. They kept their heads up, eyes forward. Naythin followed their gaze and saw Arie and Dean standing next to his truck. Wasn’t that cute, he thought. Mom and Dad here to see me off. Naythin kept his pace even. Each step sure and confident. He could hear Cas’s footsteps behind him and feel his skin crawl from the silver sword he carried. Looking to the side, Naythin saw the distinct outline of Cas’s wings casting a shadow over the ground. He watched the shadow to see if it was true that angels all had white fluffy wings. Surprisingly, Cas’s didn’t look that fluffy. “You’re missing a feather or two, aren’t ya Cas?” Naythin pointed to the shadow as he continued to walk down the driveway to his truck. 

Castiel considered whether or not to give Naythin’s jab an answer. “I gave everything I had for Dean, it’s a decision I don’t regret, not any of it. He is my family now. And I would _kill_ for him in a _second_ ,” he hissed the last words threateningly. 

Naythin turned around so he was facing Cas as he continued to walk backwards. “Kinda gives ya tarnished halo, doesn’t it?” Naythin raised both eyebrows and smirked at the angel as he turned back around and walked to his truck, stopping a few feet from Dean Arie. Naythin looked around, his eyes landing on Hawk as he stood near the front bumper of the truck. “Hawk.” He didn’t expect the man to say anything to him. Looking back to Dean and Arie, Naythin sighed. “So. Here we are.” 

“Angel’s don’t have halos,” Castiel spat softly as he came around to stand to the side of Naythin, closest to Dean. 

Dean quirked a single brow and looked over at Castiel but didn’t press the angel for an explanation. He turned his attention to Naythin instead and gave a curt nod. “Looks that way.” He’d placed the duffel he’d brought out in the cab of Naythin’s truck. He wasn’t going to tell the dumbass about anything that he’d given him because he knew Naythin wouldn’t accept it. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on Naythin’s and tightened his grip a little on Arie’s hand. 

“Naythin Emerson you are hereby exiled from the Saint Ryan Pack and you are no longer under its protection.” 

Naythin’s eyes followed Dean’s movements as he put a duffel bag in the cab of his truck. That was interesting. Looking back at Dean, Naythin pulled back a little and gave a lopsided grin. “What? No middle name? I can’t be in that much trouble then, can I?” Taking a quick step forward, he heard a low growl off to his left. His head snapped in its direction as he glared at Ty. “Do NOT suddenly grow a set of balls, Tiberius.” 

The second Naythin raised his voice at Ty, Dean snarled loudly and took a step forward, his eyes were no longer green and his fangs had dropped in a mere instant. To his left Castiel had lifted his sword in a fighting stance. “I suggest you back the fuck up,” Dean growled, having pulled his fangs in enough so he could speak. 

Naythin felt his wolf stand slowly and tense. Taking a slow careful step to the left, Naythin dropped his chin a little and looked over at Dean. “Or what?” His eyes started to glow as his fangs dropped from this gums. A low deep growl slipped past his lips. 

Dean’s lips curved into a slow smug smile as he withdrew his hand from Arie’s. “Or else you’ll get first hand knowledge on just how big and bad this wolf that you made is.’ He looked Naythin up and down and scoffed. “I must have definitely gotten Lucian’s genes.” 

Arie had been watching Naythin closely from the moment he left the house. She was shocked at his attitude but not really surprised by it. As Dean’s hand slipped from hers, her heart started to race. “Dean. Don’t. He’s just trying to bait you. Let him go.” She knew better than to touch him. Arie could feel his wolf was very close to taking over and that would only end up bloody. 

Naythin glared at Dean, his tongue gliding over the points of his fangs slowly. Standing to his full height, he looked over at Arie and smiled. “Better listen to your mate, Dean. You might live longer that way.” 

Dean scoffed and chuckled. “Sure. Where’s yer bat this time? Oh wait, you don’t have one. In that case, I think it’s _you_ that might live longer if you leave. Now.” 

Naythin kept his eyes on Dean as his fangs receded back into his gums. He blinked a couple times to get his eyes to return to normal as he walked to the driver's side of his truck. Reaching for the door handle, he pulled it open and looked back over his shoulder at the line of guards still standing on the driveway. He knew more than half of them personally. Had trained every one of them and yet, they refused to look him in the eye. Climbing into the truck, he pulled the door closed with a loud bang. Reaching for the duffel bag, he unzipped it and looked inside. Finding one of his fleece pullovers, he took it out and slipped it over his head. Pulling the duffel bag closed, he saw a photo sticking out past the zipper. Naythin reached for it and took it out. Holding it up, he saw it was the photo of him and Dean at the pack house Christmas party. They’d been standing under the mistletoe and someone had bet Naythin a hundred dollars to kiss Dean full on the lips. Too much eggnog had been drunk that night. Blinking quickly, Naythin slowly ripped the photo in half and repeated the process until it was in small pieces. Rolling the window down he held his hand out the window and let the pieces fall to the ground. Looking over at Dean, Naythin raised his hand slowly, pointing his fingers at Dean, he tucked his pinky and ring finger against the palm of his hand making his hand look like a gun. Pointing it at Dean chest, he bent his thumb as if he were firing a gun complete with sound effects. Turning back to look out the windshield, Naythin started his truck, put it in drive and slowly pulled out of the driveway. As he hit the main road, one of the pack Escalades pulled out in front of him and another followed him out of the driveway. Shaking his head, he smiled. An escort, how nice.

When Naythin backed down, Dean elbowed Castiel to stop with the Cate Blanchette/ Archangel Michael pose. He watched Naythin, nearly holding his breath, every muscle tense and expecting the fight Naythin had teased at. The destruction of the photograph, surprisingly didn’t even hurt. The man who had been at the pack house the last two weeks had not been the Naythin Emerson that he had known. This person was dangerous. A loose cannon that was either going to get others or himself killed. When Naythin pointed his finger at him and did the seven year old bang Dean nearly rolled his eyes, but managed to keep his features neutral. He heaved a sigh of relief once Naythin and the escorts had pulled out onto the main road. He turned his head and looked at Arie and shook it. “I know you were right, that he was just trin’ to piss me off, but...a part of me didn’t care.” 

Arie watched Naythin leave and exhaled the breath she’d been holding since Naythin threatened Dean. When Naythin pulled out of the driveway, she took a step closer to Dean. The last thing she wanted to see was Dean and Naythin fight. It wouldn’t be much of one and she knew that Naythin would have ended up dead in a matter of seconds. Taking another step closer, Arie looked up at Dean. “Let’s go home.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down over his face as he looked out at the sea of people and down at the mess on the yard, then over at Arie. “Can we just do that after…?” he whispered, not totally certain what the normal etiquette was where something like this was concerned. 

Hawk walked around Dean and Arie and stopped a few feet from the front row of guards. Clearing his throat, he stood to his full height. “Ten hut!” Both columns snapped to attention and faced Dean and Arie. Hawk turned to face them as well. Dropping his chin to his chest, both columns mimicked the move. Hawk dropped down to one knee. At the same time, the columns of guards dropped to one knee and didn’t move.

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked from the crowd to Arie and back. All he could think of was his Dad’s military training and he hoped like hell that this was what he was supposed to say or else he was really going to want to go on vacation, a long permanent one. “At ease!” 

Hawk stood and faced Dean and Arie. Behind him, he could hear the others do the same. Feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind their backs, eyes locked on an invisible spot just over his shoulder. 

Dean sighed with relief internally. “Dismissed!” He turned his head and looked over at Arie and widened his eyes and grimaced slightly, a humorous smirk curving the corners of his lips. 

Hawk turned to face the guards and pointed toward the house. “You heard him! Get your asses back to work!” He watched as the guards walked to the house or around the side to the garage to leave and go back to their patrols. Walking over to Dean, he held his hand out to him. 

Dean looked over at Hawk and immediately shook his hand. “Thanks for everything, man.” 

“Just doin’ my job.” Looking over at Arie, he nodded. “I put a couple guys on the door to the Alpha suite. We didn’t know if he was going to try anything. If you need anything, just let me know.” Hawk turned and walked back to the house, closing the front door behind him. 

Dean smiled and nodded. He watched Hawk walk away then squeezed Arie’s hand before releasing it and walking over to Cas. “Thanks, buddy,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Cas in a hug. 

Castiel slid the sword back up into his sleeve as soon as Dean turned his way and he gladly returned his Charge’s embrace, a smile gracing his lips. 

Dean clapped Castiel’s back and pulled out of the hug. “Ar and I are headin’ home. You wanna join or…?”

Castiel looked past Dean at Arie and smiled before looking back at Dean and shaking his head. “I have Heaven to run…” 

Dean smiled. “Okay, listen though, I need you to start comin’ by to heal Arie.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll start...in the morning.” He peered around Dean again to check with Arie. 

Dean caught on to what Castiel was doing and turned to look at Arie as he stood right along side his angel. 

Arie shifted her weight back and forth on her feet as Cas and Dean looked at her. “What?” Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at both of them. Rolling her eyes, Arie huffed. “Fine. FINE! In the morning but not dawn, Cas. After ten...is...fine.” 

Dean’s grin only grew the longer he and Castiel looked over at Arie. Once she relented he chuckled and nodded as he turned back to Castiel. “After ten.”

Castiel nodded and abruptly disappeared in a flutter of wings. 

Walking back over to Arie, Dean took her hand in his and headed back into the house to get their son so they could finally go home, and hopefully stay there. At least for a few months. Maybe longer. “You didn’t want him to come over did you?” Dean chuckled. 

“No and not because of whatever’s going on with me. I just...I’m done sharing you with everyone. I want you all to myself for as long as possible.” Arie squeezed his hand. Arie wasn’t going to hold her breath. There would always be something the pack needed that would separate them at some point. 

“Well I plan on us being alone together, with just our son for a very good long time,” Dean responded. “You might even get sick of me.” 

Arie was certain she was going to die. It felt like her bones were being slowly pulled through the pores of her skin one at a time. It was a clear case of the cure was worse than the disease. Twice already she’d bitten clear through Cas’s belt and come close to breaking her teeth off during one of his healing sessions. The first few times, she’d passed right out and it had taken her three days to recover and feel somewhat normal again. 

She knew it wasn’t exactly a day trip to the spa for Cas either. The poor guy looked like Hell when he was finished each time. It was impossible to get Dean to leave the house during the healing sessions. Arie didn’t want him around especially after Cas told her that “It might be a little uncomfortable” which was angel speak for _You’re going to wish you were dead before we’re through_ , and he was right. Dean was stubborn, news flash, and he always stood at her side, holding onto her hand or touching her in some way, despite the way she begged him to leave. He’d nearly grind his teeth down to nubs during the healing sessions, and if it hadn’t been Cas, he would have likely tore the guy to shreds, his wolf always paced and snarled as he brushed up against Dean’s skin. But he knew, and he told his wolf, that beyond the screams and the pain, Castiel was helping her. 

After four months of weekly visits, Arie at least stopped screaming. The pain was still bad but it only took her a few hours to get herself back together afterwards instead of a few days. The cold and numbness in her arm was almost gone. The pain in her chest was proving harder to heal...get rid of. Arie was beginning to wonder if Cas was ever going to be able to get rid of it. 

In between Cas’s visits, Arie, Dean and Nate were your typical small family. After a week of being back at the farm, Nate was on a schedule and had started sleeping through the night. Which was a God-send? Cas-send? Anyway, they’d started having Cas pop in right after Nate was put down for the night so Arie had that time to recover. 

Beth had taken over the basic running of the pack house and most of the pack business. The major dealings, financial problems Arie still dealt with but none of it required her to leave the farm. With Hawk taking over for Naythin, the security end of the pack ran just as smoothly if not more so. Hawk ran the department like a military unit and it seemed to be working with only a few minor grumbles from people here and there. The loss of Naythin’s helo was a big one but Hawk was certain they’d be able to pick up another at some point in the near future to replace Whisper. 

Naythin had turned into the pack’s version of Voldemort. “He who shall not be named” type of thing. No one even mentioned him in any way, especially around Dean. Regardless of the show he put on, Dean didn’t handle Naythin’s exile very well. He was a very reserved Alpha. The joking around was gone and there were no real _friendships_ made between him and anyone at the pack house. He was still very polite, especially to Doc Michaels and Kristof and he always had a ready smile for Hawk and Ty, but that was the extent of it. Hawk kept tabs on Naythin’s movements for a couple of months, reporting in to Arie to let her know where he was and that he was staying out of the territory. The last they’d heard, Naythin was headed east. Arie considered telling the smaller packs about him...what he’d done, but it didn’t seem fair when he was supposed to be starting over. He already had a bullseye on his forehead if he so much as stepped foot in Saint Ryan territory. 

Nate’s first Christmas was huge to say the least. The pack’s annual Christmas party was bigger than ever with Nate being there. You’d think Santa rented three more sleighs with the amount of gifts the kid received. Dean watched the festivities from the doorway of what had become _his_ office more so than Arie’s. The only way that you could say he “participated”, was the fact that he drank enough to make an angel drunk. 

Dean threw himself into his family and their life on the farm, if it wasn’t for the visual Skype calls that he had to do now and again, you wouldn’t even know that he had anything to do with the pack anymore. Or that the pack house even existed as part of their lives. He told himself that if they really needed him, he’d go in. Like….if Lucifer himself managed to crawl out of the cage and make his way up from the bowels of hell, yeah, he’d go in. Otherwise, he really didn’t see the point. 

After the holidays were behind them, they fell into a routine that reminded Arie of when Dean first moved in with her. Since the house was brand new, Dean spent a lot of his time out in the barn making sure the tractor stayed running, working on the Impala and checking to make sure that all the protection sigils, hex bags etc were still doing their thing. Otherwise he helped out Arie with taking care of Nate, changing, bathing and feeding him. Not to mention getting them both into a lot of trouble. Like when Dean took him outside during a rain shower and the two of them came back in covered head to toe in mud. Whoops. 

The one thing that Arie absolutely loved about the new house is that she had an honest to goodness laundry room this time and not just a closet where the washer and dryer were. It was the small things that made a woman smile. Arie closed the dryer door, turned it on and walked out with the basket of towels. Nate was already asleep and once the towels were folded and put away, she had a hot date with her pillow. Cas was due for another torture session in two days and she wanted to get in as much sleep as she could. The last time he’d been by, Cas said he was going to start concentrating on the pain in her chest since her arm was doing so well. Yippy. 

Dumping the towels out on the couch, Arie sat down and started folding them. Putting the folded towels in the basket to carry upstairs, she looked over at Dean and shook her head. Second night in a row he’d fallen asleep in his recliner with the T.V. on. Leaning over, Arie carefully took the remote out of his hand and turned the T.V. off. When she was done with the towels, she got up and covered him with the blanket from the back of the couch. Bending down, she kissed him on the cheek, turned the lamp off and went upstairs to bed. 

Dean wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke, but the house was dark. He sat up in the chair, and stretched as he pulled to his feet. He walked over to the front door and made sure it was locked tight. He walked through the house and walked into the kitchen, looking out the window at the land, his eyes surveying the darkness, the shadows that were cast from the barn. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing out there waiting to devour his family, he turned and headed to and up the stairs. He slipped into the bedroom a quietly as he could and walked into the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light so he could see as he walked to the toilet and lifted the seat. Once he’d taken care of business, he went to the sink and washed his hands, glancing at his reflection in the mirror and quickly looking away. He didn’t like looking at himself anymore because he blamed that person that stared back at him for what had happened to Naythin. Wiping his hands off on the hand towel he headed for the door, flicking off the light before opening it and making his way to the bed. Crawling in slowly, carefully, trying not to wake Arie in the process, he lay down next to her, snugging up as close as he could get and wrapped an arm around her. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep but he couldn’t. Tonight, like the last few, all he could see was the look of hatred on Naythin’s face. 

Arie never fell into that deep restful sleep when Dean wasn’t in bed with her. She seemed to always be in that half sleep state where you knew what was going on around you but weren’t fully awake. She felt the mattress dip and Dean get in close to her; the warmth of his chest against her back was soothing. Arie leaned into him, taking his hand in hers she interlaced their fingers. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked down at their hands, dipping her chin, she kissed his knuckles and brought his hand close to her chest. “You’re thinking awfully hard. You okay?” 

Dean frowned but didn’t reply to her question. “I thought you were asleep,” he murmured. Sliding his head closer on the pillow he pressed a kiss to the back of hers and dipped his head, burying his face against her neck. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slow, here was where he felt good, relaxed, secure, _normal_ , or at least as normal as he imagined everyone else probably felt. 

Arie turned so she was laying her back. Keeping their hands on her chest, she smiled sleepily at Dean. “I was...sort of.” Reaching up with her free hand, she took hold of his chin with her thumb and forefinger and turned his head so he was looking at her. “What’s wrong?” The pad of her thumb rubbing light back and forth over the small dimple on his chin. 

Dean shook his head, or at least as much as he could with the way she held his chin. “I’m fine...good.” He smiled down at her briefly before heaving a heavy sigh at the look of disbelief on her face. “It’s just hard to sleep.” 

“Are you worried about Cas comin’ out? It can’t be any worse than before.” Arie let go of Dean’s chin and slid over so her head was resting on his shoulder. She had a feeling there was more to it but pushing Dean only ended up in an argument. 

She had all but handed him an excuse, one that he would cling to with both hands. It wasn’t as though it was a lie. He always worried about her during the healings. He knew that Cas would do his best to take care of her and not let anything _really_ bad happen, at least not if he could help it. But that didn’t mean that he looked forward to the pain that she would experience. He huffed softly. “Never say never, huh.” He had seen first hand just what kind of pain the angel could inflict, even if he was, in the long run, trying to help. “I know Cas wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, not on purpose,” he murmured. 

“I was thinking that when the weather warms up we should start picking a spot to go to for that vacation you talked about.” Arie was the master at changing the subject. It didn’t mean she believed Dean was only worried about Cas’s next healing session, she was just trying to get Dean to think of something a little less...sad. “I’ve only been a few places so anywhere you want...you pick.” 

Dean nodded, a genuine smile curving his lips. He was beyond thankful to have something else to think about besides Naythin’s departing face. “I’d like that.” He frowned thoughtfully as he tried to think of somewhere to go. “We should probably go somewhere Nate would like too, huh? Or do you think he’s too young to care?” 

“I don’t think he really cares at this point. Give him another year and then we’ll start to hear about it.” Arie looked down at their hands and sighed. “What’s the short list on places you haven’t killed something in?” Looking up at Dean, she couldn’t help but grin. “I don’t want some pissed off Sheriff pulling us over because of something you and your brother did.” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “We’ve been almost everywhere. But it’s not really the entire state that would possibly remember me, just towns. Which we can avoid, okay?” He started laughing suddenly and wound up rolling away from Arie, laughing hard enough to have to force himself to keep it down to a dull roar. “We could go to Salem, Massachusetts.” He snickered and wound up laughing again. 

Arie pushed herself up against the pillows as Dean nearly pulled a muscle laughing next to her. When he mentioned Salem, she got very still and just looked at him. “Seriously?” She thought about it for a minute, rolling it around in her head, testing it out before slowly nodding. “That would be cool.” Pulling her knees up close to her chest, Arie wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek on her knees, she smiled down at Dean. “That’s like Disneyworld for witches.” 

Dean laughed died immediately and his eyes widened as he looked up at her. He immediately pushed himself up onto one arm as he stared at Arie in disbelief. “I’m not taking you to Salem! Are you frickin’ out of yer mind? We go there an’ you’ll wind up the next witch on trial.” 

“I will not! There are so many witches there they outnumber….non...witches. Mortals?” Arie rolled her eyes and huffed. “I would give my eyeteeth to just walk in Laurie Cabot’s shop. You’d like her.” Arie waggled her eyebrows at Dean and tried to keep the chuckle that was bubbling up in her chest down. 

Dean frowned and huffed softly. “Okay, sure. I haven’t been on a hunt in a while. You realize don’t you, that yer happy go lucky kitchen witches aren’t the only ones there, right? The ones that have make deals with demons, those are hiding in all that too. So yeah, sure. We’ll go. You can visit yer Laurie whoever and I’ll take Nate on his first hunt.” 

“Dean Winchester, you are not turning our first family vacation into a hunt. Especially not with Nate around. I know there are other witches out there. It’s not like I’ve forgotten about Rowena either. We’ll be there as tourists. I’ll even get you one of those gaudy Hawaiian shirts.” Arie grinned at him slowly. She knew her flavor of witch wasn’t the only one out there. This was about family and not about hunting some poor woman who looked at them wrong. 

Dean’s frown slowly, very slowly melted. “Maybe we should find somewhere else. Washington state? I’ve always wanted to hunt a sparkly vampire. Or maybe Florida. As long as we stay out of the Miami area. I died like six or eight times there.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Arie’s eyebrows jumped straight up into her forehead. “Six or eight times?” Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she glared at Dean. “Spill.” 

Dean sighed. “It was the year that I was dyin’ at the end of. Sammy and I were hunting...it turned out to be the trickster, he had Sam stuck in this Groundhog Day routine where I kept dying over and over again. Finally, the second to the last time, it stuck and Sam got a look at life without me. Which was scarily close to how it really went for Sam. Anyway, then he tricked the trickster...it ended and we left.” He shrugged. “It’s much more interesting from Sam’s perspective, I really wasn’t there a whole lot.” 

Arie nodded slowly. “Miami is off the list. Any place else you want to avoid?” 

“Saint Louis,” Dean responded, “I’m supposed to be dead there.” 

“Okay.” Arie had to think for a minute why it sounded so familiar then she remembered Dean’s criminal record. “Right...Saint Louis. Duly noted and added to the avoid at all costs list. Maybe you should let that little bit of scruff grow out some so people don’t recognize you so easily.”

Dean lifted a hand and ran it along the side of his jaw. “Y’think so?” He frowned thoughtfully and shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, okay. I will.” One corner of his lips quirked upward slightly. “Why don’t you pick a place. I’m good with anywhere, so long as I’m not wanted or supposedly dead there.” 

Arie thought for a moment, trying to pick places that weren’t tourist mechas. “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it. You’ve got the whole road trippin’ thing down to fine art. Maybe we should just get in the Impala and drive and see where we end up? Minus the hunting, of course.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “We can do that. But ya know, I think you’d make a cute lil’ Hunter,” he teased with a wide grin, winking at her. 

“Is that so? Do they make any cute little hunter outfits? I have my own built in flamethrower which could come in handy if you need to salt and burn anything and there’s my telekinesis. Not lifting any cars but I’m sure I could toss the occasional body around if I practiced again.” He was smiling...real genuine smiles and it made her heart sing. The ones she’d seen in the past several months had been forced and slipped away all too quickly. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head slowly at Arie’s playfulness. “Outfits usually just consist of jeans...and these really tight wifebeaters...and really low cut.” He hissed in a breath through his teeth and hummed his appreciation of the outfit he’d described. 

Arie snickered as she reached over and smacked Dean on the arm. “Come back to reality, Dean.” Shaking her head slowly at the look on his face, she reached for his arm and slowly ran her fingers up and down it. “Maybe...if you’re nice...I’ll find an outfit like that and try it on.” 

Dean chuckled at Arie’s words and the playful smack to his arm. His attention went to his arm as she dragged her fingertips along his skin. He lifted his gaze to hers when she spoke and he grinned wide at what she said. “Don’t tease me,” he warned teasingly. 

Arie raised her head off her knees and gasped loudly. “Would I ever do that? I think you have me confused with one of your past one nighters.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he grinned up at her. 

“You keep grinnin’ like that and I’ll show you just how big of a tease I can be.” Raising her hand from his arm, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned against her knees. 

Dean’s grin started to grow at Arie’s threat only to immediately fall when she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward. He sat straight up in bed, facing her and reached for her, laying a hand tentatively against her back. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Should I call Cas?” 

The pain had crept up on her slowly before Arie had a chance to try and rein it in. Concentrating on the foot of the bed, she was able to keep her breathing normal. “No. Don’t call Cas.” Honestly, the last thing she needed was that angel getting there any earlier than he needed to. 

“Doc Michaels?” Dean inquired a little frantically. “Ar, talk to me.” 

“No!” Arie snapped at him and immediately wished she could take it back. “Just give me a minute here.” Slowly dropping her arms to her sides, she waited to see if it was going to get any worse. When the pain seemed to level off and actually recede a little, Arie sat up slowly an inch at a time and pushed herself back against the pillows. 

Dean’s forehead remained creased as he watched Arie. He tried to remain silent and not bother her. He knew she was in pain, and he also knew that when you were in that much pain some dumbass running his mouth only made you want to punch the idiot in the face. He watched as she sat back and seemed to relax a little. “You wanna tell me what that was?” 

Arie was able to reach over the side of the bed and grab hold of one of the extra pillows that always seemed to end up on the floor. Bringing it up, she put it lengthwise on her stomach and held it there. For some reason, she found that it seemed to help. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she glanced over at Dean, looking away quickly. “The past month or so a few days after one of Cas’s sessions it’s almost like...it seems like whatever’s _in_ me fights back and gets really pissy. I don’t know. I thought that I pulled a muscle or something at first from being so tense but it started happening more often. It’s usually during the day and not at night.” She could feel Dean’s eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. 

Dean didn’t say a word. Instead he turned away and threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing to his feet he headed to and out the bedroom door. He made his way down the steps to the living room and took a seat in front of Arie’s laptop, turning it on. While he waited for it to boot up, he reached for the phone and dialed Bobby’s number. He had never heard anything back from the man when he’d left over four months ago, at least nothing more than a Christmas card and a present for Nate. There had been no note or a phone call telling Dean what he’d found where whatever was wrong with Arie was concerned. He’d lived long enough, and been a hunter long enough to know that meant that he hadn’t found a damn thing and was just too upset over the fact to say much. He waited for the elder Hunter to pick up the phone, despite the late hour, or early one depending on how you looked at it, he knew that Bobby wouldn’t be asleep, at least not soundly. He lived the life of a Hunter, despite the fact that he didn’t actively Hunt. You can take the Hunter out of the hunt, but not the hunt out of the Hunter. 

The nagging vibrating on his elbow finally pulled Bobby awake. He’d fallen asleep at his desk, again while pouring over one of his books trying to find some info for another hunter. Fumbling for the phone without opening his eyes, he flipped it open and dragged it to his ear without even lifting his head off his arm. “Singer.” His voice was gravelly...more so than usual and barely recognizable thanks to the half bottle of Jack on the other side of the open book. 

“Bobby, it’s Dean. Listen, I know you never found anything worth talkin’ about before. I get it, don’t worry about it. But, Cas has been workin’ on gettin’ that shit out of her. I swear Bobby, by the time he’s done he looks like hammered shit and Arie screams the whole damn time. I’m at my wits end. What did you find? Point me in the right direction and I’ll look. Something, anything…” Dean lifted a hand and ran it through the messy spikes. 

It took Bobby halfway through what Dean was saying before it dawned on him what he was talking about. Sitting up slowly, he scrubbed at his face with one hand as he leaned back in his desk chair. The slow creak of the wood was oddly familiar and comforting. Closing the book in front of him with a loud thud, Bobby reached over and pulled another smaller leather bound book from a stack. Flipping it open, he found the page he’d bookmarked all those months before and stared at it. “I did find something but...It’s not what you want to hear.” 

“What? Bobby, what is it? Tell me,” Dean begged desperately. 

Bobby leaned one elbow on the desk, reaching for the bottle of whiskey, he poured some in the empty glass next to it and swallowed it. Looking down at the pages of the book, he cleared his throat. “Cas’ll never be able to get all of it outta her. At this point it’s attached itself to more than just her bones, Dean. It’s attached itself to her soul.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he almost heard his wolf’s whimper. “Wha...what? No, it can’t be. Cas said…” He remembered how the angel had told him that he’d wished that they would have came to him sooner. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat a couple times. “If we would have went to Cas sooner…?”

Bobby nodded slowly. “According to what I’ve found, if a white witch performs a black ritual she can be redeemed before the next full moon. After that....well. Their options are very limited at best.” 

Dean ran a hand over his face and leaned forward, leaning his elbow on the table, the hand he’d ran over his face now holding onto his forehead as he leaned his head into his palm. “What are they? Limited is something, so tell me what it is? I have to what? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” 

Flipping a couple pages, Bobby ran his finger down the text, stopping at the midway point. “One way, which is total bunk, is to use leeches and suck the evil out. Another is to...let her bleed out to the point just before death and replace her blood with that of another white witch who has to be a virgin. The only other way is to kill the person she saved, drain their blood and Arie would have to bathe in it.” 

Dean threw himself back into the chair, his free hand falling into his lap. “Where the hell am I gonna find a virgin in the 21st century? Got a time machine handy?” He huffed and shook his head. “The only other choice is to kill Ty? I can’t just kill…” he stopped himself, his eyes slipping closed on a sigh. He’d said he’d do anything. “So you know for sure whether or not it would work? Killing Ty?” 

“You wouldn’t be doin’ the killin’, son. Arie would have to. Says here, she’d have to take back that which she gave. Arie gave him life and she’d have to take it back to save herself.” Slamming the book closed, Bobby sat back in his chair. “According to the what I found it should work.” 

Dean let his head loll back limply on his neck. “I’m supposed to tell Arie that she has to kill one of the pack members. The pack member she went through all this for in the first place.” He closed his eyes and tried to think of how they could do this, how they could fix Arie without killing Ty. “Happen to know any virgin witches?”

“Not offhand, no. I’m sorry, Dean. I wish I had better news.” Bobby poured himself another drink and sipped at it slowly. 

Arie stood on the small landing listening to the conversation, her arms hung loosely at her sides. “Ask him what happens if I don’t kill Ty.” 

Dean’s head snapped up and he sat upright in the chair, his hand turned toward the stairs. “Shit.” He hadn’t meant for Arie to hear the conversation, at least now that he knew the outcome of Bobby’s search. Dean turned his attention back to Bobby. “Uh, Bobby, Arie wants to know what happens if she doesn’t kill Ty.”

To hell with sipping, Bobby swallowed the contents of his glass in one swallow and set it back down on the desk. “It won’t kill her right away but uhh...over time she’ll go dark side. Really, really dark.”

Dean looked a good twenty some years older than his actual age. His eyes fell to the computer in front of him but he didn’t actually see it. He thought back to the day his Dad had told him that if he couldn’t save Sam, he’d have to kill him. The unspoken message that underlay their Dad’s instruction, the part that had been implied but not spoken aloud, was that he had to stop Sam from going dark side, or kill him. “You mean I’d have to kill her.” With those words Dean felt his wolf bump up against his skin so hard it took his breath away, a fact that he fought to hide from both Bobby and Arie.

“I’m really sorry, son. I’ll keep looking. There has to be something else out there. Witches have been around a long time, it’s just sifting through all the fake bullshit.” He hated to tell Dean that at some point if they couldn’t find a way around killing Ty that he’d have to hunt his wife and the mother of his son. 

The mournful howl that he’d released at the pack house over his loss of Naythin was nothing compared to the one that vibrated inside him as his wolf let loose its own sorrowful howl. He lifted a hand to brace his head, as the sound reverberated around in his skull, and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He tried to speak but he couldn’t force the words out at first. When he did, they were pain filled, but with two different kinds of pain. “How am I supposed to do that, Bobby,” he rasped. “How?” He knew that Bobby had killed his own wife when she’d been possessed by a demon, back before Bobby had become the ultra knowledgeable Hunter he was today. 

“Let’s not go down that road. We’ve still got plenty of time to figure this out. If I have to...I’ll talk to the coven here and see what they know.” 

Dean huffed softly. Just when their life had started to get back on track, when they’d just begun to be happy again after everything with Naythin. Why had he ever thought that he could be happy?

“I uh, I had to kick Naythin out of the pack. He bashed me over the head with an aluminum bat dunked in silver,” Dean blurted. No it wasn’t actually a great subject to change them to, but it was better than the thought of Arie dying...and worse yet by his own hand. 

Bobby stood up from his chair and started pacing around his office. “He did what? That little son of a bitch!” He’d actually liked that kid. Thought pretty highly of him for that matter. Now all Bobby could think of was if he had enough silver on hand to make bullets to kill the kid. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought something was going on when the usual patrols increased around the place.” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “It wasn’t really somethin’ I could talk about. He...I dunno Bobby. It’s like somethin’ inside him snapped. And I just kept hoping that maybe…” 

“Do you know where he is? Did he leave the pack’s territory?” Bobby walked back to his desk and pulled out the notebook he used for hunter contact information. He’d put a tail on the kid and if he so much as sneezed at the wrong person he’d be dead. 

“Yeah he left pack territory. I exiled him. He’s not welcome in the Saint Ryan territory. He steps foot anywhere near it and he’ll be shot and killed. No questions asked, and no excuses listened to. Last I heard…” He looked toward the stairs, hoping Arie had gone back to bed but he could still see her standing there on the landing. “I uh, a little bird told me that last he knew Naythin was headed East. Trust me, he might be batshit crazy, but he’s not stupid enough to go anywhere near you or the salvage yard. He knows that’s off limits and thanks to Arie, considered part of pack lands.” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about. Gonna take more than some rabid dog to take me out.” Flipping through the notebook, Bobby started looking for any hunters or contacts out East. “Listen, you get back to Arie. I’m sure she’s got a boat load of questions. We’ll figure this out, Dean.” 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “Oh uh, thanks for the Christmas gifts you sent for Nate. I put his blow up hunting knife under his pillow,” he smirked slightly, “Now he’s just like Daddy.” 

Bobby couldn’t help but smile at what Dean said. “Don’t mention it. Send me a picture of the kid when ya get a chance. Take care, Dean.” Ending the call, Bobby tossed his phone on the desk and shook his head. “Balls.” 

Dean nodded despite the fact that Bobby wouldn’t see the gesture. “You got it,” he murmured. He nodded again and hung up the phone once Bobby’d hung up. He sat back in the chair and ran a hand down over his face, turning his attention to the laptop he started to type then stopped and turned his head toward the stairs. “You can come out now, I promise not to bite.” 

Arie slowly walked down the stairs and over to the desk. She stood next to it staring down at the phone. �How long do I have?” 

Dean sat back in the chair and looked up at Arie. “According to Bobby we’ve got time. And Cas was right. If he’d been able to get to you before the next full moon, he could have gotten it out completely. Now…” He shook his head. “Cas is just...he’s giving you Band-Aids. He’s trying like hell, but...Bobby said he’ll never be able to get it all out of you. It…” Dean lowered his gaze and let his chin fall to his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and grit his teeth on a growl. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. “It’s not just in you or even just attached to yer bones, Ar. It’s attached itself to your soul. And...if we don’t figure out something...you’ll go dark side. So dark that…” he let his words trail off and lowered his gaze to the keyboard, not really seeing it. 

Arie smiled though it contained no humor. “Well. Nate just might get that first hunt after all.” Turning away from the desk, she walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the sink looking out over the back yard and the darkened barn. 

“Sonofabitch!!!” Dean screamed and jumped up, grabbing the chair and throwing it so hard that it exploded in a mass of wooden leg pieces and wooden shards that seemed to have no rhyme or reason as it hit the wall. He turned and leaned his upper body against the opposite wall, burying his face in the circle of his arms. His hands curled into tight fists and he stubbornly fought back the tears of fear and frustration that wanted to come. 

Arie cringed and hunched her shoulders when she heard Dean scream and the chair crash into the wall. Slowly lowering her shoulders, she squeezed her eyes shut tight to push back the tears. They had options...not many but they were there. Arie wasn’t fond of the idea of bleeding out and having to kill a virgin witch to use her blood in a transfusion. The thought of killing Ty was even more unappealing. Both involved taking a life to save her own. Somehow it just didn’t seem right. 

Turning around, Arie walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Stepping over what was left of her desk chair, she paused at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m going to check on Nate.” The kid could sleep through a tornado but she wasn’t sure if Dean’s scream had woken him up. It was still ringing in her ears and probably would for quite a while. Arie started up the stairs slowly, her hand gripping the railing tightly to keep herself upright. She refused to fall apart. Not now anyway. 

All the scenarios went through Dean’s head as he stood there trying to breathe through the pain that nearly choked off his air and squeezed his heart in a painful vise grip. He didn’t like it, and it would haunt him for a long time to come, but at least he wouldn’t lose Arie and Nate wouldn’t lose his mother. He turned and marched up the stairs until he found Arie. “I’ll get Ty. I’ll sneak in and knock him out before he ever knows who did it. I’ll drag him out to where we need him and while he’s out, you’ll kill him. I know it sucks and I know that it’s….it’s…” he shook his head. “But you won’t go dark side and I won’t have to…” A muscle in his jaw twitched. “It’s all we’ve got.” 

Arie had just come out of Nate’s room and was headed down the hall back to their bedroom when she saw Dean coming at her like a freight train. She actually braced herself for the impact of his body hitting hers before he stopped just in front of her. “I’m not killing Ty and neither are you. Cas can...double up on the sessions. Twice a week if he has to. It’ll work.” Arie ducked past Dean and walked into their room and climbed slowly into bed. 

Dean turned and let himself fall back against the wall as he watched her walk back to bed like everything was fine. But everything _wasn’t_ fine. Everything was about as far away from _fine_ as they could get. He let his head fall back against the wall and he closed his eyes, breathing in and out of his nose slowly. Finally, he pulled away from the wall and went back downstairs. He sat in his recliner and stared off into nothingness, trying to plot and plan and go over everything that they knew, that Bobby had said, and what Cas had said. His thoughts moved in a loop, playing the same thing, over, and over again. 

Arie sat in bed and thought about what she’d heard Dean and Bobby talking about. What Cas had been doing was just a band aid for what was going on. That whatever was inside her had worked it’s way to her soul and was hanging onto it. How eventually, she’d go dark side and become evil...a monster...something that Dean would kill. Taking hold of Dean’s pillow, Arie brought it to her, closed her eyes and buried her face in it. Inhaling deeply, letting Dean’s scent fill her lungs. She couldn’t kill Ty. Not after everything he’d gone through. It just wasn’t right. 

Lifting her head from the pillow, Arie looked at her nightstand to the photos of Dean holding Nate as they stood next to the giant Christmas tree at the pack house. He’d take care of Nate, raise him right, to be a good man...a good Lycan. Picking up her phone, Arie pulled up her contacts, her finger hovered over Brenna’s name for a long time before she finally hit the call button. It was late in California but someone was always awake at her house. Listening to the phone ring in her ear, Arie stared at the door and hoped that for once Dean wouldn’t walk in. A soft feminine _Hello?_ on the other end startled her. “Yeah, yes. This is Arie Ta...Winchester. I need to leave a message for Brenna.” 

After Arie ended the call, her hands were shaking, her stomach was in knots and her heart physically ached. Putting her phone back on the nightstand, Arie hugged Dean’s pillow to her chest as she lay down. There wasn’t a chance in Hell Arie was going to look her husband in the eye as he was forced to kill her. She’d let Brenna do it and if Dean went after her...Arie wouldn't be around to stop him. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured, “Cas please, I need you. Please don’t be a dick. Not now.”

“I try not to be a...dick all the time,” Castiel responded as he walked up behind Dean’s recliner and took a seat on the couch, his attention focused on Dean. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I think you know damn well what the problem is,” Dean growled, “Cas, Bobby told me, alright? He told me that you can’t get all that...shit out of Arie, that it’s attached itself to her soul.”

“I told you before that it would have been better if you had called me sooner,” Castiel responded simply. “And no one, not even Bobby, knows exactly how fast this… _evil_ is spreading. My concern is the toll that our sessions take on her. It doesn’t do anything good for me, so I know that beyond the pain, it affects her. She’s…” Cas sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Dean. “I think I may be ripping her apart inside.” 

Through the open bedroom door, Arie could hear Cas’s voice coming up the stairs. She didn’t have to try harder to hear what they were talking about. Exhaling slowly, Arie pushed her legs out from under the blanket and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and slowly down the stairs. Stopping at the small landing, she gripped the railing as tight as she could without doing damage to the wood. “Cas. I want to increase the sessions. Twice a week...more if we have to. Make ‘em last longer also.” 

Castiel and Dean’s attention snapped to Arie where she stood on the landing, halfway down the stairs. “Twice a week?” Cas mused as he pulled to his feet and began pacing the floor, his forehead creased thoughtfully. 

“No!” Dean interrupted as he pulled angrily to his feet. “Cas just said he might be ripping you apart inside, Ar, and you want to double up on that!?” 

Arie walked down the remaining stairs and over to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer, she looked down at a 9mm with two clips on each side of the grip. One was loaded with consecrated iron rounds, the other pure silver. Picking up the handgun and the clip of silver rounds, Arie slammed the clip home and pulled back the slide. Turning back to Dean, she held it out to him with the barrel pointing at her chest. “Then you might as well shoot me right now.” 

Dean stared at Arie like she’d just sprouted another full grown head on her shoulders. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He pushed her hand holding the gun away from him. “Are you fuckin’ nuts?”

Castiel lifted his head from the way it had been lowered marginally as he pondered the idea that they double up on the treatments. He spin around to face the duo, oblivious of whatever it was they’d been arguing about. As far as Castiel was concerned, they did it enough that he simply, usually, ignored it. “Let me touch it.” 

“No, I’m not nuts. I’m not killing Ty after everything he went through.” Arie’s grip on the handgun increased as she slowly raised it. Turning her head to the angel, she stopped and frowned. “What?” 

“Well I’m not killing you either!” Dean argued. His head jerked to the side at Castiel’s words and his brow knitted with confusion. “The hell?”

Castiel looked from one Winchester to the other. “Let me touch it,” he repeated, this time slower, like he was talking to either someone who was mentally handicapped or an elderly person that had begun to go deaf. 

Arie looked over at Dean trying to figure out what Cas was talking about. “Touch what?” 

Castiel turned to the Winchester who actually seemed to be following his line of thought, and in this case, it was Arie. “Your soul, if I can touch it, I can determine how much of it has been infected, and how badly. It’s very possible, however unlikely, that it hasn’t begun to fully take root at all.” He glanced toward Dean and tipped his head slightly forward his lips pressed in a thin line as he looked at Dean from under his brows. “It’s unlikely,” he repeated and slowly pulled his head up and looked between the two of them. “But no one knows for certain.” 

“You want to...touch...my soul.” Arie raised the hand that held the handgun and carefully set it on the desk. Looking back at the angel, she raised both eyebrows slowly. “Just how do you plan on doing that?” 

Castiel glanced at Dean but didn’t make full eye contact. He didn’t need to to know that Dean was ready to pounce on him at the slightest provocation. “I just…” He curled his hand into a fist and acted as though he were going to punch her in the chest, then pulled back his hand. “A word of warning...remember how I said that the treatments may be uncomfortable? This is most definitely uncomfortable.” 

Dean was listening. How he’d managed to keep his cool so far, he wasn’t totally sure of. Maybe it was because it was Cas and the fact that he would trust Cas with his life. The idea of trusting Arie’s life to him however, bothered him. It wasn’t anything to have to do with Cas, it had more to do with the fact that he felt helpless and it was a feeling that both he and his wolf hated. 

Arie didn’t have to look at Dean to know he wasn’t keen on the idea. Neither was she, but what did she have to lose really? Keeping her eyes on Cas, Arie spoke quietly. “Dean, go upstairs and close Nate’s and our bedroom door. He doesn’t need to hear this.” Arie waited the span of a heartbeat before speaking again. “Where do you wanna do this?” 

Dean’s eyes widened and his lips parted with the intent on arguing the matter, but she was right, Nate did not need to hear his mother screaming in pain. The pain that Arie had experienced before with the treatments had been bad enough, and there had been times he’d of been sure that the kid would have woken up, but blessedly he hadn’t. It still didn’t mean that he was happy about _any_ of this. But he headed for the stairs just the same. He had to keep reminding himself that it was better than him having to put a bullet in her brain. 

Once Dean had headed for the stairs, Castiel looked back at Arie and then toward the kitchen. “The kitchen? Are you comfortable there?” 

Arie nodded curtly and headed for the kitchen. Pulling out her chair, she sat down and faced across the table, her eyes locked on Dean’s chair. She could do this. How bad could it be, right? Cas was just going to shove his fist inside her and tickle her soul. Oh boy. 

Castiel followed Arie into the kitchen. He almost hated to ask her to move her chair, she looked terrified already. “Um, could you, turn...face me?” He inquired. He wanted to be right in front of Arie, without the table being an obstacle. He had only suggested the kitchen due to the fact that he thought Arie liked it there, she seemed to spend a lot of time in that room. He started to reach for his belt and stopped, already able to feel the teeth marks from their sessions as well as the extra holes her fangs had punched into the leather. “Uh, relax a minute. I need something for you to bite onto. A whip handle would probably work,” he mused, staring out the window at the barn. “I’ll be right back.” With that Castiel disappeared. 

Dean walked upstairs and closed their bedroom door first then walked to Nate’s room and was about to close the door when he caught sight of the little guy sound asleep in his crib. Dean walked over to him and smiled. “Hey, buddy,” he whispered so softly it was barely more than movements of his lips and vocal cords. He reached down and lovingly ran a finger over his light, almost transparent hair. “I love you, buddy, and I’m gonna make sure Mommy’s okay. I promise.” 

Castiel returned with a professional grade, leather wrapped, steel whip handle, just the handle. “This should do,” he mused as he held it out to Arie. 

After Cas left, Arie swung her chair around, facing where he’d been standing previously. She had been fine before but now the nerves were kicking in big time. Her left leg started bouncing and her palms were sweaty. When Cas reappeared, she stared at the handle and looked up at Cas. “Where did you get that?” 

Castiel looked down at the handle he was offering her and then looked back up at Arie. “Kentucky.” 

Dean slowly, stealthily, walked to the door of Nate’s room, not wanting to wake him. He closed the door behind him, watching the baby from the other side of the door as he closed it, once it was closed, he turned around and headed down the stairs. As he stepped off the last step he looked toward the kitchen. “What’d I miss?” 

“Kentucky. Why not.” Arie swallowed and reached for the handle. She squeezed it a couple times, testing its strength against hers. Hopefully, she wouldn’t bite through it and break a tooth. Looking over as Dean walked in, she slouched a little in her chair, relieved that he’d be there for this. “Nothing. He hasn’t started...yet.” 

Dean walked over to Arie and took one of her hands in his and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He looked over at Cas as he straightened and gave him a curt nod. “Do it an’ get this over with.” 

Castiel turned his attention back to Arie and gently urged her hand holding the handle up so she would place it in her mouth. He looked over at Dean as another thought occurred to him. “You may need to hold onto her. She may begin to convulse. I’ve only done this a couple other times.”

“Frickin’ wonderful,” Dean grumbled under his breath and shifted his hold from Arie’s hand to her arm, allowing her to grasp his in turn. 

Castiel made a fist then opened it and wiggled his fingers before balling them into a fist again and punching a hole into Arie’s chest. He felt around inside her and tilted his head to the side curiously. “It’s there...but it’s...different.” He started to withdraw his hand only to have it be yanked back again. The angel’s eyes widened for the briefest of moments. He grabbed hold of the tentacle like substance that had wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked as hard as he could, ripping his fist from her chest. Castiel stumbled backward as his fist left Arie’s chest. Cas’s **black** encrusted fist, that was gripping the tentacle looking twig thing that was the same color as the sludge that covered his hand. He looked from Arie to Dean and back. “We need to start the treatments NOW.” 

Arie barely had time to grab hold of Dean’s arm and take a deep breath before she felt a heavy pressure on her chest that changed to a blinding white hot pain that ripped through every inch of her body. Her jaw clenched as her teeth bit down on the handle making dents in the steel. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed through clenched teeth. Her muscles spasmed causing her legs to vibrate uncontrollably. She had no concept of time, all Arie knew was that if she died right at that very second it would be welcomed with open arms. Beyond the pain, she could feel...something moving inside as if it were trying to wrap itself around her bones and dig deep into her cells. Whatever it was, it didn’t want to leave. It liked where it was and planned on staying. Arie couldn’t hear words but she got flashes from it. It was pure concentrated evil and it liked her. Arie tried to push it away but it was too strong. The more she pushed and fought the harder it held on. She couldn’t or wouldn’t fight anymore. Arie gave up. She relaxed as much as she could despite the pain. Arie wasn’t a quitter but this...thing was too much...too strong. As she let go...stopped fighting….the pain went away and she blissfully passed out. 

Dean growled. “Enough with the blow bys, Cas just hurry up and get outta there!” When Cas tried to pull his fist out, Arie’s entire body bowed and Dean had to push her back against the seat to keep her from coming out of it. He didn’t have to look into Arie’s face to know that she had passed out, she had finally, blessedly, stopped the blood curdling screams. Once Cas finally got his fist out, Dean looked from it to the angel. “What the hell is that?” 

“It’s what’s inside her,” Castiel responded as he made his way to the sink to wash the sludge from his hand. 

Dean pulled to his feet from how he’d been kneeling by Arie’s side, and even though she had passed out, he refused to let go of her completely, his hand grasping onto hers as he walked closer to Castiel, watching the angel try and get the black, whatever the hell it was off his hand. “I know it’s what’s inside her, what is it!?” 

“Pure concentrated evil,” Castiel replied as he watched the black sludge slide down the sink, leaving his hand looking like he had a bad sunburn. He turned back to Arie and moved around to the front of her and knelt down. “I know you are not pleased with what has to be done, but trust me, Dean,” Castiel said as he looked over at his Charge, “It HAS TO be done.” Castiel laid a hand on Arie’s chest and began the treatments that he had been doing with her now for the past four months. He just wasn’t too sure that he would be able to do much other than slow down the progression. The tentacle like feelers had already begun to wrap around her soul and soon it would blacken it just as it had tried to do his hand. 

Arie felt like she was floating. There was no up or down, she was just suspended. The pain from earlier was gone but it was replaced by a dull throbbing ache that echoed in her ears like a heartbeat but she knew it wasn’t hers. Arie could barely see past her face but it felt as if something was holding her hand. There was a gentle warmth slowly moving up her arm to her chest. Arie angled her head towards it and tried to concentrate on it. The closer that warm feeling got to her chest it seemed to irritate the nagging ache in her chest, causing it to pound harder. _You’re mine. He can’t have you._ The voice whispered in her head over and over until Arie started to get really annoyed. “No!” She whispered. She squeezed her hand and tried to hold on to whatever was in her hand. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, his forehead creased and brows lifted. “Did you see that?” He asked with a nod toward Arie. 

“What?” Dean asked, barely paying attention to anything else but Arie’s face, wishing her back to him. It was a double edged sword, he didn’t like the way she had passed out and yet, it was the only thing keeping her from the pain of yet another session with Cas. 

“She just leaned toward you,” Castiel responded. 

“Yeah, so?” Dean muttered barely paying the angel any attention. 

“She knows you’re there, she s…” Castiel’s words stopped there without finishing what he was saying. He pulled his hand off of her, ending the session far earlier than any of the others, and took a step back. 

Dean’s head jerked toward the angel. “What? You’re done? You just barely started! What, have you given up on her already?” He demanded, each sentence becoming louder and more desperate. 

“I’ve been doing this all wrong,” Castiel mumbled. He looked over at Dean as he stepped over to Arie. “Help me get her down on the floor.”

Dean did as the angel asked without question, in his desperation he would have done anything that Cas had asked of him, just so long as he didn’t give up on Arie. Once she was laid out on the floor, Castiel motioned Dean over. “I need you to come over here and put your hand on her chest.”

Dean looked at Cas then down at Arie and nodded, moving around her body he straddled her waist and pressed his hand to her chest. “Good, now, when I say I want you to PUSH every bit of healing energy you have into her. We’re going do it together.” Castiel, kneeling at Arie’s head, placed his hand on top of Dean’s. “Ready? Now!” Both Dean’s and Castiel’s healing energies slammed into Arie at the same time, her body jerking from the impact like a patient being jolted by a defibrillator.

Arie was concentrating on the warm feeling on her arm, trying to ignore the voice telling her she was his...she belonged to _him_ now. That her soul belong to him. She wasn’t sure if she was talking out loud or it was all in her head. Arie kept repeating that she didn’t belong to anyone that it couldn’t have her, her soul...none of it. She was fighting back, pushing it back despite how the pain increased and stole her breath right out of her lungs. 

The more she argued and fought the more she hurt, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. As suddenly as it appeared, that welcoming warm feeling was gone. Desperately, she tried to reach for it but her arms refused to respond. Her body hurt so much, her brain didn’t know what signals to send where. Arie was gasping for air, trying to get enough air in her lungs. Right as she was about to give up for good...to let whatever _it_ was just have her, the warm sensation returned. Her body arched off the floor so hard her spine cracked. She gasped loudly, her fingernails digging into the tile floor. The blinding white hot pain returned as she screamed until her throat was raw. She could feel the evil inside her writhing and clutching at her, desperate to stay inside her. The pain had been so bad that Arie’s wolf had retreated deep inside her except now, Arie could feel her slowly approaching, her head raised as if she were trying to catch the scent of something in the air. The closer she got, the harder the evil presence held on. When Arie could feel her wolf brushing up against her skin, she inhaled deeply. Dean. He was there. She could smell him...feel his hand on chest. Arie slowly reached up with her hand and grabbed onto his arm, digging her nails into it. Her wolf kept rubbing at her like a cat, stroking its fur along her insides. She could feel _it_ slowly receding, it’s grip on her slowly lessening. The tighter Arie gripped Dean’s arm the faster it backed away until Arie couldn’t feel it anymore and her wolf backed away and laid down with it’s head between its paws and looked up at her with a sigh. 

When Arie screamed Nate let out one of his own, causing Dean to lift his head toward the stairs.

“Leave him, he’ll be fine. You can’t leave Arie,” Castiel instructed. He turned slightly and waved a hand at the stairs and suddenly Nate calmed, though he could still be heard making noises. Dean would have asked what Cas did, but he was too busy to worry about it. 

He hissed in a breath when Arie dug her nails into his arm and he looked at where she dug into him and back up at Castiel, “This is good?”

Castiel shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Oh yeah, that was comforting. He looked back at the area where Arie’s nails dug into him, at the small rivulets of blood slowly running down his arm. He turned his attention back to Arie’s face. “C’mon Ar, come on! Fight this thing! You can do it. Fight, baby, come on!” he coached her unconscious body. 

After another few minutes, when Arie seemed to go silent, no more arching or screaming, Castiel nodded. “I think it’s over.”

“Over?” Dean echoed incredulously, “What’s over?”

“This session for certain. Possibly the evil that was inside her. We’ll have to wait and see,” Castiel responded as he slowly pulled his hand off Dean’s. 

Dean looked from Cas to Arie’s nails in his skin. “Seriously? That looks over to you?” 

Castiel reached over and withdrew Arie’s nails from Dean’s flesh and laid her hand instead on top of his that lay on her chest. “Just keep touching her. She needs to know you’re here.”

“Nate…”

“I’ll go get him,” Castiel assured as he climbed to his feet and turned heading up the stairs. 

Dean stared after the angel slightly speechless. Did he even know how to take care of a baby? “Oh God, please don’t let him pick Nate up by his arm,” he mumbled on a feigned whine. 

Arie slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground and could smell the dirt and grass around her. Blinking slowly, she turned her head to the side and felt something move underneath it. Arie froze and inhaled slowly, her eyebrows bunched in confusion. Turning her head to the side, she saw dark fur and a long black leg stretched out beside her. Using her elbows, Arie raised her upper body off the ground and looked behind her. A wolf with yellow eyes picked it’s head up off the ground and looked at her. Arie knew those eyes. They were as familiar as her own. Her wolf looked away, her ears lowered slowly in submission. Arie turned her head slowly and followed the wolf’s gaze. Her breath caught in her chest as Dean’s wolf slowly walked up her and pressed the top of his head into her chest, inhaling quickly and let out a long slow exhale. 

Arie reached up and ran her fingers through the fur on his neck. “I know you.” She whispered and she stroked up and down the wolf’s neck. 

Gently, he pushed against Arie until she lay back down, her head resting on the side of her wolf. Arie watched as the wolf lay down next to her, putting his massive head on her lower abdomen and his paw on the middle of her chest. The gentle warm feeling came back, this time it flowed out from her chest to her arms and legs covering her whole body in it. Arie sighed and let her eyes slip close. Dean had come for her...protected her...saved her from whatever had been inside her soul...whatever evil that had tried to take her from him. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Dean’s attention snapped down to Arie and a tentative smile slowly grew on his face. “Hey, hey, I love you too, Ar.” He shifted, pulling his hand from her chest and wrapped his arms around her as he swung a leg over her so he was beside her rather than straddling her. “Hey, baby, wake up. C’mon, look at me, please…” 

Arie turned her head toward the sound of Dean’s voice. She could feel him move her body but she couldn’t do anything about it. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. “You came for me.” Arie wasn’t sure if she was talking out loud or if it was still in her mind...still part of some kind of dream. 

“Heh, yeah baby, I’m right here, I’m right here,” Dean murmured softly. He looked up at the sound of footfalls on the stairs and couldn’t help but smirk at Castiel as he carried Nate down from his room, actually cradling him correctly. “Hey, Cas brought Nate to see his Mommy. Come on, Ar. Open yer eyes.” 

Castiel shook his head as he sat down stiffly on the edge of the couch. “She may be out for some time. Don’t push her, she’ll awaken when she’s ready.” 

Arie floated in and out of consciousness. She would be able to hear Dean and Cas talking and then they’d be gone again. She could make out the soft sounds that Nate would make...laughter, squeals from someone playing with him. When she tried to move, the pain would suck her back under and she’d wake up in the woods again with hers and Dean’s wolf beside her. He would always be touching her. Either having his head on her belly or his paw on the middle of her chest. 

If she tried to get up, he’d rumble and push down on her. His white eyes would lock on hers in a silent plea to not fight him. Arie lay where she was, one hand slowly stroking up and down the thick black fur of Dean’s wolf. Her own wolf was curled around her, her head close to Arie’s. Twigs snapping, brush breaking off in the distance had Dean’s wolf lift his head, ears pricked toward the sound. Arie was able to sit up then and she looked in the direction of the noise. She tensed but her wolf bumped her with her head to get her attention. When Arie looked down at her, she saw the wolf smiling as she looked toward the noise. Arie followed her gaze and saw a wolf pup come bounding out of the brush and jump into Arie’s arms. The pup wiggled and tried to lick her face as he squirmed in her arms. Arie looked over at Dean’s wolf and could have sworn he rolled his eyes at the pup’s antics. Arie was able to get a firm grip on the pup and really look at him. “You’re not…” She looked at her wolf and back to Dean’s. “Is this...Nate’s wolf?” The massive black wolf ducked his head and chuffed as he poked the pup with his nose. Arie looked back at the pup and smiled. “Hello, little man.” The pup responded by licking her face and trying to climb higher up on her chest. His pelt was black but had lighter areas on his shoulders and chest. When he stopped wiggling long enough for Arie to get a good look at his face, she saw he had one green eye and one hazel eye. 

A long low rumble had Arie looking back at Dean’s wolf. He nudged with his head again and Arie laid back down, keeping Nate close to her. The pup sighed and settled on her chest closing his eyes as the massive back head of Dean’s wolf settled next to him. With a soft sigh, Arie let herself relax. Her family was with her and she was safe. Nothing could harm her as long as they were with her. 

Arie became aware of the cold hard tile kitchen floor against her back. She tried to move away from it but couldn’t get her legs to cooperate. Her fingers splayed on the floor as she tried to sit up. She couldn’t feel Dean next to her. Turning her head, she slowly pried her eyelids open and got a face full of chair leg. “Dean.” Her voice was ragged and hoarse and she was certain a bullfrog sounded better than she did. The bright overhead light hurt her eyes and she tried to raise her arm to shield them from it. 

Arie had been out long enough for Castiel to have to make Nate a bottle, as the angel refused to allow Dean to leave Arie’s side. Once he’d talked Castiel though it, the angel proceeded to ask Nate why it was he would ever want to ingest such substances. That was answered by Nate showing Castiel the wonder that was a four and a half month old’s fingers. Castiel didn’t act surprised like Daddy usually did and Nate got real sick of that quick. He started to fuss again and Dean asked Cas to bring Nate over along with the bottle so he could feed him. Once he did Nate seemed a lot happier, but Daddy wasn’t so much. The putrid smell of a baby’s diaper was greater than that of the mighty Mississippi. And Dean got the chance to explain to an angel, who has been around since the dawn of creation, how to change a diaper. Needless to say, it wasn’t fun. However Nate seemed to find it funny since he laughed all through it as he stared just over Castiel’s shoulder. Once Nate was a happy camper again, Castiel took him over to the couch. Dean was starting to think that his angel might have found someone that he actually liked better than Dean...yeah okay, maybe not, but a good close second at any rate. Dean sat leaning back against the table leg, dozing in and out while Nate seemed to be doing the same on Castiel’s lap. At least he was lucky not to have a table leg biting into his back. It was just as Dean’s eyes started to slip closed again that he heard Arie’s voice. “Ar?” Dean responded, turning toward her and leaning down where she could see his face. “Hey,” he murmured, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “How ya feelin’?” 

Arie looked up and smiled weakly. “Hi.” She tried to move her arm to touch Dean but groaned as her muscles protested. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck...twice.” Closing her eyes briefly to catch her breath, she tried to look past Dean. “Where’s Nate?” 

“He’s with Cas,” Dean responded, pointing into the living room. “Uh, I guess that would be truck number two to you, with me being truck number one.”

Arie’s eyebrows bunched in confusion. “What…” Looking around again, she tried to sit up. “Why am I on the floor?” 

“Cas had me help him get you to the floor so we could both work on you. It wasn’t just Cas this time. It was me too,” Dean explained, reaching over and using his index finger to both, caress the side of her face and push back a stray lock of hair.

Arie’s hand slowly raised and landed on her chest. She looked down at her hand and back up at Dean. She thought for a moment and it clicked. “I felt you...here. “ Arie made a loose fist and rubbed at her sternum lightly. “It was…” She frowned as she tried to pick the right words. “It felt warm...like when you hold me at night?” Arie nodded slowly at her own words. “They were there...the wolves...yours and mine. Nate’s too. I saw Nate’s wolf...he was a pup but I saw him. He was there, too. “ Arie tried to see past the table and into the living room to where Cas and the baby were. Looking back up at Dean, she could feel the tears slowly roll down the sides of her face. “It...I felt it leave. You made it go away.” 

Dean smiled softly and nodded. It sounded like a good dream, it was about time Arie had those again for a change. He wasn’t too certain that she had actually gotten to see Nate’s wolf, he was kinda young for that, wasn’t he? Then again, what did he know about Lycan babies? He nodded and grinned wide at the idea that _it_ was gone. “Yeah, Cas and I...but I think maybe yer right, I think maybe he was just kinda the jet pack to get me there faster. He hasn’t let me get up or move away from you at all since we stopped...I dunno, the session, I guess you’d call it.” 

Arie tried to wipe the tears away and succeeded this time. Slowly, it seemed like her limbs were coming back online. Arie smiled as she looked up at Dean, her arm coming to rest against his leg. “The wolf...yours...he wouldn’t let me get up. Even he’s a little bossy.” 

Pulling her knees up, Arie flexed her muscles and found they were working pretty well. Pushing her elbows against the floor, she tried to sit up. “I need to get up. I can’t...can’t lay here anymore.” 

Dean frowned and harrumphed at the idea that his wolf, or anything else that had to do with him, was bossy. _Okay, Sam._ When Arie started to move around Dean glanced back toward the living room where Cas was at still holding Nate. “Uh Cas,” he called as he tried to stop her from sitting up, despite her complaints. “Cas, can I let her get up?” 

Castiel stood to his feet, Nate in his arms and walked into the kitchen. Never let it be said that a man wearing a trench coat holding a baby isn’t funny, because it is. And if he hadn’t been so concerned about Arie, Dean would have rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. 

Dean looked up at Cas when he entered the kitchen. “Can she?”

“Arie, do you feel that sitting up would be appropriate at this time?” Castiel asked her. 

Arie looked up at Cas and nodded. “I’m a little wobbly but otherwise I feel okay. Now. Help me up so I can hold my son. Please.” If she had to, Arie’d use the table leg and pull herself up if someone didn’t give her a hand in about two seconds. 

Castiel looked at Dean and shrugged. “I believe it would be most accommodating if you were to help her get up now.”

Dean frowned at the angel and rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks, Cas,” he mumbled with a shake of his head. He reached for Arie as soon as he had his own feet under him so he could help her to stand without falling on his own ass. “I gotcha,” he murmured, “Just take it easy.” 

Arie wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and held on as he helped her to her feet. Once she was standing, Arie had to blink a few times to get her vision to clear. “Okay. I’m good.” She looked over at Cas and held her arms out. “I can take him.” 

Castiel looked down at Nate and although he was reluctant to give him up, did as Arie wanted and offered the little tyke to his Mother.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean retorted, intercepting the hand off. “Ar, baby, two seconds ago you were laid out on the floor, don’t you think maybe you should...I dunno, sit down with him? At least until we know yer back in one piece?” 

Arie looked up at Dean and over at the baby and huffed quietly. “Fine but I’m not sitting here in the kitchen. I’ll go out on the couch.” Arie let her arm slide off Dean’s waist as she took a couple steps away from him. As she cleared the table, her knees gave out and she had to scramble to grab onto the closest chair so she wouldn’t end up on the floor...again. “Maybe...uhhh...you could give me a hand.” Arie looked back at Dean and sighed. “Please?” 

Dean released Arie, but didn’t go far, when she started to fall, instinct had him reaching for her but forced himself to pull back. Something’s you have to learn on your own. When she looked back and asked for his help he immediately went to her side and wrapped his arm around her allowing her to lean into his body as he directed them both over to the couch. He didn’t bother to say _I told ya so_ , he was certain that she knew it already, Arie might be stubborn as hell, but she wasn’t stupid. 

As Dean lowered Arie onto the couch, her knees were shaking. Maybe getting up so soon hadn’t been the wisest of choices but there was no way she was going to lay on the kitchen floor all night. When she was settled on the couch, she looked back at Cas. “I promise I won’t drop him. I just want to hold him for a minute.” 

Castiel nodded and handed Arie her son, and as he straightened he looked over at Dean with a sigh. “I should probably go…”

Dean smirked and glanced between Arie and the angel. “I’m sure Ar will let you hold him another day.” He winked and grinned as he looked back at Arie. 

Arie smiled down at Nate as Cas handed him to her. When the angel said he was going to leave, Arie reached up with her hand to stop him. “Cas...Thank you for...thanks.” How did you thank an angel for helping save your life and that of her husband's in the long run. 

Castiel nodded. “You’re welcome. I didn’t realize what you needed until you actually showed me yourself.” He looked at Dean and took a step back. “If you need me…”

Dean nodded. “I know, just pray,” he responded with a grin. 

Once Castiel was gone he turned back to Arie and crouched down next to the couch, laying a hand on her thigh. “So you...it’s gone? Yer sure?” 

Arie looked up from Nate and nodded. “Yeah. I mean...my chest hurts a little but I don’t think it’s from...that.” Arie looked down at Nate again, holding her hand out to him so he could grab onto her fingers. “It said that I belonged to it. That...you …” Arie blinked rapidly to force the tears back. “I didn’t know what it was at first...I felt something on my hand and it got really pissed off and God, it hurt so much and then I felt it...it was warm...here on my chest and I latched onto it...to you, and didn’t let go. I could feel it fading. The further away it got my wolf came forward and I saw your wolf and Nate was there.” 

Dean slowly moved up onto the couch as Arie spoke and wrapped an arm around her, followed by its twin, pulling both her and Nate into his arms. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “You said it’s gone now, and that’s all that matters.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple before turning it away to look down at Nate. He moved one arm from around Arie and offered Nate his index finger to hold. The baby now held one of each of his parent’s fingers, one in each hand as he stared up at Arie. 

Arie looked down at Nate and smiled. “I saw you, little man. You sure are a cute little pup with your black coat and mismatched eyes. Bet yer gonna be a ladies man like yer Daddy, aren’t ya?” Arie couldn’t help but laugh as the baby went into a full body wiggle. “That’s what I thought.” Leaning into Dean, Arie sat up quickly and looked Dean up and down as if he had been hurt and she suddenly just realized it. “Wait. You used your healing power right?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, me and Cas both, why?” He frowned, his brow furrowing with confusion. 

“You didn’t pass out or anything? The last time you used it you were out for...hours.” Arie kept looking him over. 

Dean shrugged and shook his head. “Nope. I feel fine...good. Maybe I was just tired last time. Or then again, it was Naythin, maybe he just sucked the life outta me.” He grinned, but it was as fake as it could possibly be. 

Arie looked at him for a minute. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She ignored his comment about Naythin instead looked down at Nate as he yawned in her arms. “You’re not the only one.” Without raising her head, Arie quickly looked up at Dean. “Can you take him up? I don’t want to take a chance on falling with him. I promise I’ll wait right here until you get back.” 

Dean nodded and reached for Nate. “C’mere you,” he growled playfully. “Uh huh,” he mumbled with a quirk of one brow and a pointed frown to her “promise” that she would stay right there until he got back. “Just don’t try an’ plow the fields or anything while I’m gone,” he mumbled as he took Nate in his arms and pulled to his feet and headed for the stairs. He hadn’t missed the fact that she had ignored his Naythin slam. Some people mourn a loss like that by crying and being angsty, while other people just bashed the person as many times as he possibly can. Tomato, Tomahto. 

Arie watched Dean take Nate up the stairs and disappear around the corner. She had no intention of getting up. Her knees had finally stopped shaking but the rest of her was a little on the unreliable side yet. Making a loose fist, Arie brought her hand up to her chest and rubbed a small circle on her chest. She was sore but the sharp stabbing pain was gone. Arie wasn’t sure if all of _it_ was gone. She’d wait a few days to see if anything happened. With any luck, nothing would and they could move on. The idea of having Cas shove his fist in her chest again was not high on her to do list. Hearing Dean coming back down the stairs, Arie looked over at him and grinned. “See? Didn’t move.” 

Getting Nate to sleep was so much easier than Sam had been Dean wanted to do a happy dance every time he could just put the kid down and he snuggled up with his wolf and fell right to sleep. If all of their kids would have been just like Nate he might have wanted a few more, but knowing his luck he’ll be hiding the kid half the time because of the angry fathers will be banging on their doors at all hours of the day and night. No, maybe this one kid thing was the blessing he’d figured it would be from the jump. He snuck back out of Nate’s room and headed down stairs and halfway down did a slight dance, his ass poked out as he bent over slightly and wiggled it and rolled his hips. The closer he got to the bottom steps he quickly straightened himself and wiped the goofy grin off his face. He playfully narrowed his eyes at Arie and looked down at her feet for evidence. “Yeah, okay...this time, but if I find muddy shoes…” He chuckled and crossed the distance between himself and Arie and allowed himself to nearly collapse onto the couch next to her. “Ya think maybe we could try and not have anything else...otherworldly pop up again for at least the next twenty years?” He paused for the space of a heart beat, “Okay twenty days?” 

Arie turned into Dean wrapping an arm across his stomach, she pushed his t-shirt up so could get her arm on his skin. Hooking her leg over his she pulled herself as close to him as possible and laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on how he felt under her and it was the same. The heat radiating off his body flowed through her felt exactly like it had before. “Twenty days of this, I could handle.” 

Dean slouched down on the couch so he was a little less sitting and a little closer to being in a reclined position. “This could get even better if we get naked,” he drawled lazily and peered at her from beneath heavy lidded eyes. 

Arie smiled against his chest. “The mind is willing but the body…not so much. Try again tomorrow and see what happens.” She would love nothing more than a few hours of that slow, take your time like nothing else matters, sex but there was no way it was going to happen. Not tonight anyway. 

Dean scoffed and chuckled, running the hand of the arm he had wrapped around her up and down her shoulder and bicep. “Yeah, okay…” He sighed softly and closed his eyes. They’d both probably be stiff as hell when they woke up, but hopefully that was at least six hours away and they’d worry about it when they got there. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Hawk pushed away from the desk running a hand over his face, he sighed and carefully placed his cell phone on the desk top. Standing to his feet, he went over to a computer and wiggled the mouse to get the thing out of sleep mode. Hawk moved the mouse until it hovered over one of the desktop icons labeled “Surveillance 2.0” Opening the file, an Excel spreadsheet popped up. Scrolling to the bottom, Hawk entered the newest information he’d received about Naythin. It had been just over eighteen months since he’d been kicked out of the pack but they still kept tabs on his movements. 

Before Naythin had been exiled, Hawk had installed a GPS chip on Naythin’s truck. It lasted all of nine months before it stopped working. Hawk figured Naythin had found it; took him long enough. Since then, the only way they had to track him was by traffic cams, toll road cams and any speeding or parking tickets The latest information put Naythin just outside of Winston-Salem North Carolina. Right after leaving the pack’s territory, Naythin had headed east and so far he had stayed east of Indiana. 

The smaller packs had called to report Naythin in their territories and it had not been easy for Hawk to tell them that he was a lone wolf and no longer affiliated with the Saint Ryan pack nor was he under their protection in any way. 

When Dean had first offered Hawk the position as Head of Security for the pack, he thought Dean had made a huge mistake but, after about six months, Hawk found that he really liked the job. He was only in the office a couple hours a day, the rest of the time, he was out on patrols or training new guards and making sure the others stayed sharp. 

He liked being his own boss so to speak. Dean didn’t hover and micro manage or second guess what Hawk did. In the past four months, Hawk had seen Dean at the pack house maybe four times and each of those times was because of new guards or transfers from other areas. Other than that, the only way Hawk saw or talked to Dean was through Skype, email or on the phone. 

Over the past few months, Arie had turned over all control of the pack to Dean. Hawk didn’t blame her at all though there were always going to be whispers from others in the pack that disagreed with her decision. You couldn’t please everyone. Arie had a family now. She had Dean and Nate and they took priority over everything else. 

Hawk looked over his shoulder at the monitors before looking back to the spreadsheet. Dean had changed after Naythin left. He was distant and almost cold when he was at the pack house. There were only a choice few that he actually smiled around. Hawk had witnessed first hand the way Dean could flip a switch and turn his emotions off. He could be laughing one minute and the next his face would change drastically. His eyes became cold and every part of him became tense. It was damn unsettling when it happened. 

If there was a positive side to all this, Dean dove headfirst into being a father and husband. Nate was hardly ever out of Dean’s sight. They were two peas in a pod. Where Dean went Nate was bound and determined to follow and if he couldn’t everyone heard about it. The boy had a great pair of lungs. 

The only time Nate was at the pack house was for large pack related gatherings. Holidays, the annual pack BBQ etc. The only person allowed to watch over Nate while he was at the mansion was Beth aside from Arie and Dean. Whenever Nate was around, there were those that whispered about Nate’s eyes. They were mismatched. One was green like Dean’s and the other was hazel like Arie’s. He’d heard of people saying that Nate wasn’t “right” because of his eyes. When it was brought to Hawks attention by other guards or pack members, Hawk made sure to quiet them before Dean or Arie found out. There wasn’t anything wrong with the boy and people just needed to get over themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Naythin sat at the end of the bar hunched over his beer. The music was loud enough to drown out the conversations around him which suited him just fine. He had no intention of interacting with anyone for any reason aside from getting another drink or possibly a meal. He’d been in town for all of six hours and already the local wolves had made themselves known and were watching him. They didn’t get in his face or try to make him leave but they made damn sure Naythin knew he was being watched. 

Lifting the mug to his lips, he sipped at his beer without looking up at anyone. Over the past year, he’d let his hair grow out to cover the tattoos on the side of his head. They were like neon signs that let everyone know who he was...had been. The bartender stopped in front of him caught his attention. Naythin looked up at him raising a single brow. “What?” 

“Kitchen is closing in thirty minutes. If you’re gonna order anything I’d do it now.” He slid a small menu in front of Naythin and walked away quickly. The guy was human but even he could feel the malevolence coming off Naythin in waves. Glancing down at the menu, his stomach growled loud enough to be heard over the music. Shaking his head, Naythin motioned the bartender over. “Gimme the double cheeseburger and fries.” He slid the menu across the bar and resumed staring down into his beer. 

The redhead in the long blue dress sitting in a darkened corner of the bar sipped at her wine as she watched the Lycan. What a terrible fall from grace he’d had, and all because of Dean Winchester. Not that she had anything against the man, _yet_. But he was a Hunter and, active or not, he could become a problem for her, so much so that the mere thought of it had her thinking that a good watch dog wouldn’t be such a bad idea. And, if she were to perhaps poke around a bit inside this… _wolf_ she might just have a look-see at what all the hoopla has been about regarding Dean’s new position as a Lycan. 

Come to think of it, she might like to sick her new pup on her one and only, BIGGEST mistake she ever made, Fergus. Wouldn’t that be worth its weight in gold, killing Fergus and getting him out of the way...with him gone she could be Queen of Hell, and the Grand Coven could kiss her rosy red ass. 

She caught the eye of the bartender and pointed to the Lycan sitting hunched over his drink at the bar. Naythin was his name, she was almost positive of it. Well, no matter if she was mistaken, he could call himself anything he wanted so long as he plays nice and is a good pup for his new owner, Rowena. 

When the bartender motioned discretely toward Naythin, the Rowena gave a slow nod of her head. She watched as the bartender brought the Lycan another beer, this one of better grade and higher price. She motioned again and smiled with smug amusement at the look on the bartender's face as she nodded. A drink and a meal, was a small price to pay for a good watch dog. 

Naythin slowly looked up at the bartender as he slid a second beer in front of him. “I didn’t order this.” He sat up and pointed to the beer. 

Looking behind Naythin, the bartender pointed to the back of the room. “Compliments of the lady.” 

Pulling his head back a little, Naythin looked over his shoulder following the bartender's hand. He searched the room until his eyes stopped on the redhead sitting by herself at a small round table. “You have got to be shittin’ me.” Turning back around, Naythin pushed the mug to the side. “Tell her thanks but no thanks. Where’s my food?”

“Coming right up.” The bartender hurried down the length of the bar and through a small door into the kitchen. 

Rowena heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. Men could be such stupid twits. She pulled to her feet, snatching her wine flute off the table to carry it along with her as she made her way to the bar. She took a seat on the stool just one over from Naythin and quirked a brow at him as she brought the wine flute to her lips and took a sip. Sitting it down on the bar top she sighed heavily in an attempt to get Naythin’s attention. “Oh come now, it’s not like I’m suggest’n that we be friends. Just let a lady buy you a drink,” she let her eyes roam over him. “Looks like ya could use one...and a bath.” She wrinkled up her nose a bit, her mouth puckering. 

Naythin ignored the witch as the bartender set his meal down in front of him. Picking up a few of the French fries, he popped them in his mouth and chewed slowly. Not bad for bar food. Picking up his beer, he washed the fries down and glanced over at Rowena. “When an actual lady offers to buy me a beer, I’ll gladly accept. Right now, I don’t see a lady.” Picking up the burger, he took a big bite and chewed. 

“Well now, if I actually cared one wit about what ya think, I might be hurt by that. Lucky fer you, I don’t. I will say though that what came askin’ me fer, back in the warehouse, it’s been taken care of. Arie is once more fit as a fiddle.” She eyed him slowly. “I donna think that Arie is really the one ya really wanted ta save. Now is she? I think the one ya wanted ta save died some years ago…” 

Naythin ignored Rowena as he ate his meal. It was the first real food he’d had in a few days. If you could call a greasy burger in a dive bar _real_ food. It was better than the stale bag of Doritos sitting on the front seat of his truck. After he finished the burger, he reached for a few napkins from the small container across from him and wiped his mouth and hands. Picking up one of the fries, he looked down at it. “I know Arie’s fine...not thanks to you.” Naythin bit down on half of the French fry, chewed and looked over at Rowena. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Rowena hummed and turned her attention to her wine glass. Sure lifted it to her lips and took a sip before replacing it on the bar. “It’s too bad, I thought ya might like ta get ta see...what did you call her? Oh yes, _Ash_. Or yer wee one, Bree. But,” she pulled to her feet and slid a folded up fifty toward the bartender, “since ya don’ want ta talk ta me...I’ll leave them where they are. It’s too bad too, I think yer wee one was lookin’ forward ta seein’ ya.” She heaved an exaggerated sigh, frowning just as exaggeratedly. “Too bad.” She started for the door. “You take care of yerself out there _all alone_ , Mister Emerson.” 

Naythin had to push his wolf down when Rowena brought up his wife and daughter. His lip curled in a sneer as he looked down at the bar top. His hands clenched into tight fists on either side of the plate in front of him. Pulling out his wallet, he dropped some bills next to his plate and grabbed the money Rowena had put on the bar and headed for the door that the witch had walked out of. Halfway across the room, he looked over at the enforcers for the local pack who had been tailing him. “Hey! I’m leaving now. Let’s go. Chop, chop!” Naythin smirked as they scrambled off their barstools. Freakin’ amateurs. 

Pushing the door open, he stepped outside into the damp air and looked around for Rowena. “Alright, where’d ya go?” 

Rowena stepped around the black Mercedes and paused when she heard the ruckus from inside the bar get louder due to someone walking out. She looked back and lifted her brows as she saw Naythin standing there in the parking lot looking like the lost pup he was. She fought to hide the smirk that curved one corner of her lips and cleared her throat. “Mister Emerson, ya wouldn’t be lookin’ fer me by chance would ya?” 

Naythin’s head snapped to the side at the sound of Rowena’s voice. He stared at her for a moment, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the fifty dollar bill in his hand. Exhaling loudly, he walked over to her and handed Rowena the money. “I pay for my own meals.” 

“Mmmmm,” Rowena hummed as she looked up and down and back up again, “I can see that.” Her brows rose and she turned back toward the car. “Me thinks ya best be takin’ whatever charity comes yer way before ya blow away in a stiff breeze.” She looked past his shoulder at the other Lycans that had been eyeing Naythin the entire time inside the bar. “Are they...trouble fer ya? Because if they are, I happen ta know some magick…” One corner of her ruby red lips quirked upward. “But, ya’d have ta either get in ‘er falla me.” 

Naythin looked behind him and waved at the two men staring daggers at his back. “I’m not interested in your magick, as for them?” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “All show, no go.” Naythin looked over at Rowena’s car and smirked. “Overcompensating for something?” His fingers curled around the fifty dollar bill as he tucked it into the front pocket of his jeans. 

Rowena glanced over at the men who were doing a piss poor job of being discrete, before looking back at Naythin. “Well, if ya ever change yer mind, want a hot bath...maybe some food. Ya know how ta get a hold of me. An’ by the way, I’d still like ta hear that story sometime.” She pulled open the car door and ducked inside, closing it after herself. She sat in the car and waited counting off the seconds before the wee bit of magick she’d managed to get onto Naythin’s burger kicked in. It wasn’t much, she hadn’t gotten too creative, but it should at least turn the man from being a wretched bastard into someone with a personality you didn’t want to throttle, or turn into a newt. 

As Rowena got into her car, Naythin walked past it with every intention of getting in his truck and leaving town. He had a full belly...sort of and it would last him until he reached the next town. As he walked around the back of the car, he hesitated and looked through the rear window at the back of Rowena’s head. Pulling off a right face that would have put a smile on his old DI’s face, Naythin walked up to the driver's side window and rapped his knuckles on the glass. As the window slowly was lowered, he tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her. “What is your fascination with how Dean got turned?” Naythin startled for a split second before he was able to pull himself together again. He hadn’t said _his_ name in over a year. 

At the knock against her window Rowena smiled smugly. At least _some_ things lasted the test of time. She hid her smile and forced a look of utter innocence on her face as she pressed the button to lower the darkened window down. Her brows were raised in question as she gazed out at Naythin. She hadn’t expected him to ask _that_ , but she recovered quickly enough. “Ah just a wee bit’o magick, that’s all. Why? Did you change yer mind about that...bath?” She fought to say the last word without sneering and smiled somewhat overly sweetly instead. 

“Uh huh.” Naythin reached up with a hand and rubbed at his face. Looking around the parking lot, he saw the two enforcers watching him. With an annoyed huff, he leaned over slightly to look inside Rowena’s car. “What the hell. I’ll follow ya.” Turning away, he walked to his truck, pulled out his keys from the front pocket of his jeans and unlocked the door. Pulling it open, he climbed inside and slammed the door shut. Putting the key in the ignition, he started the engine, turned on the headlights and slowly pulled out behind Rowena’s Mercedes. 

Rowena quirked a brow and gave a slow nod, the corners of her lips quirked upward into a bemused smile as she watched Naythin walk away. Her lips gradually curved into a wide smile as she rolled up her window and inserted the key into the ignition. She waited, looking into her rearview mirror, for Naythin to pull his truck around. Once he did she rolled her window down again and tossed a purple cloud of smoke back behind them and smiled when the “goof troupe” of Lycans seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. “Let’s see if he pays fer that one,” she mused to herself as her window slowly rolled up. She glanced again into her rearview as she pulled out onto the highway. 

Normally, Naythin would have the radio cranked up loud but for some reason, he left it off. The quiet seemed more welcome than the music usually was. Keeping a safe distance behind Rowena, he followed her onto the highway. The headlights of his truck illuminated the rear end of her Mercedes. Seriously? A black Mercedes? Naythin chuckled quietly. “Black car to match yer black heart. If you have one anyway.” 

His fingers curled around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. How had she found him? It wasn’t like he was trying to hide from anyone. He knew the pack was watching him...or at least they were until he found the GPS chip tucked up underneath the undercarriage. He had to give Hawk credit, he’d hid it pretty good. What did he have to lose by telling her how D...he had been turned? It wasn’t like Arie’s life depended on it anymore. If Rowena wanted to know, he’d tell her. 

Rowena drove until the town had mostly faded away. It wasn’t as though this was her actual home, but it was one of the houses she owned. They entered through a gate that opened automatically for her and followed the winding black topped driveway up to what looked like it could have been a mansion, or Dracula’s castle. 

Parking her car in front, just past the front door along the circle drive, Rowena turned off the engine and opened her car door. She pulled from it and to her feet standing beside it in one fluid movement. She closed the door and headed for the front door of the house as she replaced the car key with the house key in her hand. Her dress flowed along the ground, covering her feet and making it look as though she practically glided across the asphalt and along the cobble stone walk up to the front door. She didn’t need to glance back to know he was there as she unlocked the door and threw it open wide. She walked away from the door and over to a small table in the entry, depositing her clutch purse and keys. The door closed as though on its own the second that Naythin had cleared the threshold. 

Naythin’s grip on his duffel bag tightened as the door closed behind him. His free hand slowly moved to the small of his back checking to make sure his Glock was tucked in the waistband of his jeans. Looking around, he had to admit the place was nice. A little cold and uninviting but he had to consider the owner’s personality. His footsteps echoed in the space as he walked up behind Rowena. “Not exactly Club Med is it?” More like Club Dracula. 

Rowena glared at him in the large black and silver framed mirror that hung above the small black marble table. “It’s not like this town ‘as a lot ta offer,” she responded pointedly with a lift of her perfectly plucked red brows. She spun around and glanced at his beat up duffel bag before lifting her eyes to his. “Not one of the Emerson’s from the luggage company now, are ya?”

Naythin looked down at his duffel bag and shrugged. “It works. So uhh...you said somethin’ ‘bout a shower?” 

“Bath,” Rowena corrected, “I said a bath. I have a rather large tub. Nearly big enough ta swim in.” She stepped around him and lifted a hand in the air as she spoke words in Latin and suddenly all the windows and doors locked. She slowly lowered her hand and turned back to face Naythin. “Don’ wan’ yer friends ta find ya wit’ yer pants down, now do we?” She smirked and walked past him and up the long staircase. She paused halfway up and looked back down at him. “I’ll not be movin’ the tub fer ya. If ya wan’ in it, ‘tis up here.” 

Naythin fidgeted as he eyed the now locked windows and door. His eyes roaming over each window trying to judge how thick they were and how easily he could smash through one if he had to. Gritting his teeth, Naythin gave the windows a final look before slowly climbing the stairs behind Rowena. “They’re not my friends. I don’t have...friends.” 

“Ah yes, I heard. Yer great friendship with the Hunter died an agonizin’ death.” When they came to a landing she walked toward a room off to the right and opened the door. Standing back, she gestured for him to go inside. The room was huge, plants hung down from planters that were perched on high walls that didn’t quite touch the ceiling though the place was closed in from the outside. The vines of the plants traveled down the black marble tiles that were the backing for the large, nearly pool sized tub, the size was big enough that you could comfortably fit four people in it. The tub itself was made of the same black marble that was lined with gold. There were two faucets, both gold toned, one on each side of the sunken tub. The platform above the water level was large enough for two full grown bodies to lay down. The steps leading up and into the tub were made of the same gold lined marble. On one wall, to the right of tub, at the back of the room as you came in the door, were all manor of bubble baths, bathing salts, salt scrubs and body conditioners. “Will this due fer ya? I know it’s not a shower but...I prefer it.” 

Naythin stepped inside the room and gawked. His eyebrows rose in unison as he slowly turned in a tight circle. “Holy shit.” Looking down at the tub, he tried to judge if it was big enough to swim laps in. “You got a thing for black, don’t ya?” Stepping over to the edge of the tub, he let his duffel bag drop to the floor with a loud thud. Would it due, she asked? Raising a hand, he pulled his ball cap off his head and scratched at the back of his head. “It’ll work.” 

Rowena walked over to a ceiling high, two door linen closet and pulled out two towels, one black and one a golden yellow. She turned and gave a fake sneeze, blowing just enough magick into Naythin’s face to make certain that he wouldn’t go anywhere too soon. “‘ere are yer towels. If there’s anythin’ else you’ll be needin’, just pull that gold cord over there,” she instructed, pointing to a thick rope and linen cord that hung down from the ceiling. 

Gingerly taking the towels, Naythin nodded slowly. “Right. Got it.” He set them on the edge of the tub and waited for Rowena to walk out of the room. He followed, closing the door. He looked for a lock and cursed quietly when there wasn’t one on his side. “Great.” Walking back to the tub, he pulled his Glock out and tucked it inside the top towel. Picking up the bundle, he leaned across the tub and placed it on the ledge where he’d be able to reach it easily. Standing up straight, he stared down at the tub for several minutes. 

“Suck it up, Emerson. It’s a fuckin’ bathtub for Pete’s sake.” He looked over at the door and back at the tub. Toeing off his boots, he leaned over and turned the faucets to fill the tub. “I’d hate to see your water bill.” It took a good ten minutes for the tub to fill enough before Naythin thought about stepping inside. Stripping off his clothes, he left them in a pile next to his duffel bag as he carefully stepped into the tub. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he stepped into the hot water. He hadn’t taken a bath since he was like five years old but this….holy. shit. was...awesome. Lowering himself into the depths, he felt like Bugs Bunny easing into that crazy Broomhilda’s cauldron. “I sure as hell ain’t no wascally wabbit.” 

Once he was seated, he slowly lay back and closed his eyes. For the first time in just over eighteen months, he felt himself relax. His muscles had been on a permanent lockdown since the day he drove out of the pack’s gate. Taking a deep breath, Naythin ducked his head under the water and resurfaced. Running a hand over his face, he reached for a bar of soap and started scrubbing a week's worth of dirt off his hide. 

Two hours later, Naythin emerged from the room. His dirty clothes were stuffed in his duffel bag and he wore a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. His feet were bare since the only pair of clean socks he had were in his weapons bag in the back of his truck. 

Rowena stepped out of the room that was directly across the hall from the tub and cleared her throat a little too exaggeratedly. She smiled and lifted a hand to her throat. “I was never good at subtlety.” She wagged a glass of beer at him as she leaned against the door jamb. “Are yer...uh _clothes_ in the tub room? I’ll be sure they’re washed…” 

Naythin looked over his shoulder and back at Rowena. “I’ve got ‘em.” He jiggled his bag in his hand letting it bump against his leg gently. Looking up and down the hall, Naythin weighed his options. He took a couple tentative steps toward Rowena, his hand reaching for the glass of beer in her hand. Raising it to his lips, he took a careful sip. 

“Yer gonna wash ‘em at the coin laundry?” She mused with a shake of her head her mouth turned down at the corners. “Just leave ‘em ta the staff,” she made a shooing motion toward the tub room. When he came to get the glass of beer she huffed at the way he sipped it. “Afraid I tried ta slip ya a roofie?” She rolled her eyes and turned, walking away from him and into the large bedroom. Black silk sheets and drapes covered the four poster bed. Two chairs and a small table were set to one side of it. Along the other side of the bed, in the window, there was a long seat; a place where someone could sit and watch the rain or read a book. The drapes covering the windows were black and gold just like the tub room across the way, and the floors were made of the same black and gold marble. 

Naythin looked down into the glass of beer and huffed. “Yep.” Lowering the glass, he watched Rowena disappear into the room in front of him. He gave himself a shake before following her inside. Stopping just past the threshold, he looked around. “Seriously. What is it with you and black?” Walking deeper into the room, he set his bag on top of the bed and leaned his back on one of the bed posts. “So is this where you try to seduce me to get me to tell you his story?” 

Rowena sat down in one of the chairs at the small table and took a sip from the goblet of dark red wine that had been sitting there. She leveled her gaze on Naythin when he asked her what her _thing_ with black was and set the goblet back down on the table. “Matches me cold dead ‘eart.” She smirked and rolled her eyes. She reached for the goblet and took another drink. “Actually, I was just goin’ ta ask ya ta tell me, but if ya wan’ me ta seduce ya…”

Naythin had been raising the glass of beer to his lips when he stopped and lowered it back down again. “Sarcasm…I’m not that desperate.” He shuddered and continued to raise the glass and took a long pull on the beer. “Yeah, I’m still not understanding why you want to know so bad.” 

“Neither am I,” Rowena responded, “I’m more of a cat person.” Never mind that her familiar was a black dog. “I’m not wantin’ ta know so bad. Yer the one who keeps brinin’ it up. Sounds ta me like ya wan’ ta tell the story. Mayhap it’s a burden ta keep it ta yerself.” 

Looking down into his beer, Naythin sniffed and nodded. Bringing the glass to his lips, he emptied it in one swallow. Walking over to a tall dresser, he set the glass on it and walked back to the bed. “I bit him.” His eyes flicked over to Rowena to try and see a reaction. Closing his eyes, he could see the whole thing play out in his head as if it had just happened. “There were a bunch of Hunters that were planning on attacking the pack. We went out with a couple other guards to one of the Hunter camps.” His tongue slipped past his lips, pulling his bottom lip in and capturing it with his teeth, Naythin shook his head and sighed heavily. “Shit went south...fast. He uhhh was shot in the back and another Hunter shot him point blank in the chest with a shotgun. The dumbass thought he could take out the camp and save the day.” Looking over at Rowena, he narrowed his eyes. “You know anything about the bond between a mated pair of Lycans?” 

Rowena listened silently. She really wasn’t all that interested in the particulars but she figured that she ought to at least look interested otherwise he might stop and the magick of him unburdening his heart to a practitioner of the dark arts would fizzle out to nothing, which was not something Rowena wanted to have happen. She’d been gunning for the Winchester, but this Lycan will do just as nicely, and the fact that he was the one that turned Dean made it all that much better. She made a disgusted “ew” face when he told her about where and how the Winchester had been shot. She figured that looked interested. _Yes, yes save the day, blah, blah, blah… What?_

Rowena gave a shake of her head. “A mated pair of Lycans…” Her chin dropped to her chest and she gave Naythin a droll look from under her brows. “Please tell me that you an’ the When-chess-ter aren’t…”

“What? No!” Naythin started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. “I’m talking him and Arie. They’re a bonded pair. Probably the most bonded pair of Lycans on the planet. When Arie’s first mate, Lucian was killed, it almost killed her. Sometimes when one mate dies the other can’t take it and they kill themselves.” Naythin raked his fingers through his damp hair as he continued to wear a path in the tile. “Arie is...was the Alpha then and if anything had happened to...him, she would have taken her own life and the pack would have been without an Alpha and that’s never a good thing, trust me. So, I...bit...him to save his life, Arie’s and to keep the pack intact.” Reaching up to his chest, Naythin made a fist and started rubbing his sternum. “The real kicker? He’s not just your run of the mill Lycan. No, not him. He’s freakin’ Lycan 2.0. Creepy white eyes when he shifts, three times the strength of any other Lycan and he heals almost instantly and…” Naythin spun around and pointed at Rowena. “He can heal others.” Naythin raised his shirt to expose his abdomen. “I got shredded by a Hellhound and he healed me. Not even a scar.” He rubbed his hand up and down the muscles of his stomach before letting the shirt fall. Naythin cleared his throat and started to rub at his chest again a little harder. A dull ache had started and he didn’t know why. 

Rowena hadn’t really been listening, enough where if she needed to interject something every now and then she could, but not to the point that she couldn’t think of what she needed to have done in the next couple of days, what spells she needed ingredients for, etcetera, etcetera. However her brows shot up when Naythin began to tell her about Dean. She also couldn’t help but notice the way that Naythin wouldn’t speak his name. 

“I like black because it tis a witch color, it tis the absorption of all colors. It tis magick,” she blurted. “Now, tell me why you hate him.” 

He dropped his hand and looked at Rowena. Naythin’s eyes started to glow and he blinked to get them back to normal. Turning to the bed, he pulled his clothes out of the duffel bag and walked over to the door. Letting them fall into a pile, he turned back to face Rowena. “What makes you think I hate him?” 

Rowena’s brow quirked and she pursed her lips for a moment. “Because no one tells an entire tale an’ never says another’s name unless ya hate them. ‘Tis why Fergus never speaks of me. An’ tis why I call him Fergus now, tis not because it’s his given name, ‘tis because he hates it.” 

Naythin let what she’d said roll around for a few minutes before nodding slowly. “Fine. I hate the bastard. Happy?” 

Rowena’s lips curved into a smug little smirk. “Verrah,” she allowed. “I hate m’son because he’s been nothin’ but a disappointment, all of his life an’ even now. Why do ya hate the When-chess-ter? ‘Tis not that I blame you. I hate them too...well, I guess it’s jus’ down to one now.” She chuckled and shrugged a shoulder carelessly. 

“Why?” Naythin squared his shoulders. The muscle on his jaw rolled and twitched. “He has this self sacrificial streak that runs a mile wide. He doesn’t think about what the fallout could be when he does shit. He doesn’t stop and think that his family comes first. Arie and Nate.” Naythin shook his head, letting it hang loose on his shoulders, he brought both hands up and scrubbed at his head before letting them fall to his sides. “He’s all about the jump in with both feet before he thinks about what could happen if he dies. He has it in his head that his life doesn’t mean anything and that if he dies then so be it as long as his _family_ is safe. They won’t be safe and he just doesn’t understand that. I tried to tell him so many damn times that he can’t just take off like he has in the past. If he really cared about his family...if he really loved them he wouldn’t throw his life away.” 

Rowena wasn’t exactly certain if those were reasons to hate someone but who was she to judge? She not only hated her own son she wanted him dead. She nodded and pulled to her feet abruptly. “Well look at the time,” she mused, without even having a watch or clock nearby. “I’ll give ya this room.” She waved her hand upward at the windows and they were suddenly shielded with black iron bars. She offered Naythin a smile and headed for the bedroom door. “Good night.” 

Naythin spun around when he heard the bars clang into place. His wolf jumped up and slammed into him so hard he actually cringed and clutched at his chest. “What the hell!?” He roared as he pointed to the bars. 

Rowena turned and looked at Naythin like he was crazy. “They’re fer yer own good,” she explained. “I canna have my home open ta whatever thief might come our way. They’re on all the windows. If’n ya don’ believe me, go take a look.” She lifted an arm out the door in invitation for him to walk out of the bedroom and see for himself. 

Naythin’s wolf kept hitting him and it took everything he had to keep him contained. He rubbed his chest, looking at the open bedroom door, Naythin slowly walked to the hall and stepped out of the room. The windows that lined the opposite wall were covered in the same type of bars. Looking down the hall, what windows he could see were all covered. “Sonofabitch.” 

Walking back into the bedroom, he picked up his duffel bag and set it on the floor. Without looking at Rowena, he stood at the foot of the bed and spoke quietly. “You’ve got your story. I’m leaving in the morning.” 

Rowena’s lips slowly curved into a wicked smile. “Mmmm, indeed I have. See you at breakfast.” She closed the door behind her as she walked out and headed for her own room. _Go ahead an’ try ta leave. See if’n ya don’ wind up tossed back on yer arse._ She thought triumphantly. She had her wolf. It wasn’t the wolf she’d hoped for, but he was more than good enough. 

Naythin waited until he heard the door close before his knees collapsed and he sank to the floor. He couldn’t figure out why his wolf was freaking out and trying to force a shift. Naythin growled and looked down at his chest. “What the hell is yer problem?” He continued to rub his chest and breath through his nose. Leaning his head against the bedpost, Naythin turned to look at the door. There was a small tingle in the back of his head that was trying to tell him he’d seriously fucked up this time. Shoving it aside, he grunted as he pulled himself to his feet and crawled onto the bed. Pulling the blanket back, he covered himself and rolled onto his side pulling his legs up close in a fetal position. Even though he was laying down, Naythin started to rock back and forth ever so slightly. He was leaving in the morning and everything would be fine. He’d be fine.

Rowena sat at the breakfast table down stairs in the dining room, sipping her hot tea and looking at the morning paper. A plate of jellied muffins sat in front of her, one of which had a bite taken out of it. She was dressed in a long emerald green gown that made her hair look like fire and her green eyes pop. She glanced up a few times toward the stairs, since she’d left the dining room door open so he could find it and so she could have a ringside seat if he thought to try and leave.

Naythin woke slowly. He didn’t move at first, testing the air as he inhaled. The faint scent of laundry soap and softener tickled his nose. Lifting his head off the pillows, he could just make out a pile of folded clothes on the chest at the foot of the bed. Sitting up fully, his eyebrows bunched tightly together, Naythin could see the clothes he’d worn the night before were washed and folded on the hutch. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. The fact that someone, a complete stranger, had managed to walk in his room and back out again without him even stirring scared him.

Throwing the blankets off, he climbed out of bed and walked quickly to the attached bathroom. He made quick work of throwing some cold water on his face to wake up faster. Walking further into the bathroom, he found the toilet behind a half wall. After taking care of that little morning routine, he walked back out into the bedroom and got dressed. Shouldering his bag, he walked out of the room and headed down the hall for the stairs, his keys hanging off his middle finger. It was morning and he wanted to leave. 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of coffee hit him. Turning his head, he saw Rowena sitting at the table. Setting his bag near the stairs, Naythin crossed the hall and walked into the dining room. 

Rowena looked up from her paper when Naythin entered the dining room and smiled. “Good Mornin’! Did ya sleep well? I ordered more clothes fer ya. I peeked at the size of yer others. They should be ‘ere sometime this afternoon.”

“Yeah, look. I really need to go. Uhhh...thanks for lettin’ me get cleaned up and all.” He gave a half hearted smile and turned to walk out of the room. 

“Ooh come now, we bonded last night. I told you why I hate Fergus an’ you told me why ya hate the When-chess-ter. Ya can’ leave yet,” she retorted. 

Last night, Naythin’s wolf had been all about the giddy up and go but now...now he was acting like nothing had happened and he was content. Naythin slowly raised his hand and put it on his chest, his fingers splayed out with his palm flat against the material of his t-shirt. He glanced at his duffel bag for a moment before slowly turning around again. “Okay.” Nodding slowly, Naythin walked to the table, pulled out a chair and lowered himself into it. 

Rowena managed to keep the knowing smirk that teased her lips to a minimum, lowering her eyes to the paper quickly. When he sat down in the chair across from her she looked up and lifted her brows. “Did ya wan’ somethin’ ta eat? Tea?” She smiled and snorted. “Coffee?” 

“Coffee’s fine.” Naythin rubbed the palms of his hands slowly up and down his thighs. Something wasn’t right....something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Eleanor,” Rowena called and waited until the middle aged redhead hurriedly came into the dining room. 

“Yes, ma’am,” the woman murmured, her eyes downcast. 

“‘R guest would like some coffee,” Rowena instructed in a semi-stern tone. She looked up at Naythin and lifted her brows. “Are ya sure, just the coffee? Eleanor will fix you somethin’ ta eat.” 

“Not a breakfast type of guy.” He looked over at the older woman and offered her a small smile. “Coffee’s fine. Black.” 

Eleanor gave a curt nod and turned to Rowena giving a slight curtsy before scurrying off to get the coffee. 

Rowena merely rolled her eyes and shook her head as she returned her attention to the paper, glancing up at Naythin. “Good ‘elp is so hard ta find.” 

Naythin didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d been on the road so long, sitting still like this was foreign to him. Picking up the linen napkin, he started folding and unfolding it over and over again. Tossing the napkin to the side, he looked across the table at Rowena. “So. What’s a witch like you doin’ in town like this?”

Rowena smiled, an actual, real smile and chuckled just slightly as she lifted her eyes from the paper to look over at him. “Tryin’ ta buy a lonely man a beer…” She shrugged a shoulder, “And dinner. An’ when that didn’ work, a bath.” She sniffed the air and nodded as she lowered her eyes again to the paper. “Much better.” She’d read the same sentence three times and still had no idea what it said. To be completely honest she wasn’t even sure why it was that she still read Europe’s papers. It’s not like she was still there. 

Looking down at the napkin, Naythin picked it up again and held it in his fingers. “I’m not lonely.” 

Rowena looked up and quirked a brow. “Ya know yer not suppose ta keep insultin’ yer hostess.” 

He looked over at the witch, his head tilted slightly to the side. “How was that an insult?”

Rowena rolled her eyes and was thankful that Eleanor chose that moment to bring Naythin his coffee. There was no use in pointing out that every time she tried to be nice and offer something to him, he came back with how he’s not that lonely, didn’t see a lady, and that he buys his own food. Most people would be thankful to receive such things, especially from her. Besides, it wouldn’t be long before he found out exactly what he had done to himself telling her that story. Then he really would be screaming. Maybe she ought to stop reading the bloody paper and go find a mute spell that she can cast over him when the time comes. 

Naythin sat back in his chair as the woman brought out his coffee. After she set it down, he nodded and smiled. “Thank you...Eleanor is it?” When she nodded quickly. His smile got bigger. “Thanks.” Picking up the cup, he closed his eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent. “Come to Poppa.” he whispered as he took a sip and had to catch himself from groaning out loud as the hot liquid slid down his throat. 

Rowena looked up at him, her brows rising as a smirk teased at the corners of her lips. “Been awhile since ya had a cup, eh?” She picked up her cup of tea and finished the last of it. Setting the cup back down she handed off the empty cup, the muffins and the paper to Eleanor as she came by. A disapproving look on Rowena’s face as she watched the servant walk past. She shook her head once the woman had gone into the kitchen. Heaving a sigh she turned her attention back to Naythin. “So. What da ya think, ya kill Fergus fer me an’ I’ll kill yer When-chess-ter fer you?” 

Naythin’s hand started to shake so bad he ended up spilling the hot coffee on it. “Damn it!” Setting the cup down, he wrapped the napkin over the reddened part of his hand. Lowering his hand to the table, he lifted the napkin from his hand and tossed it aside. “I’m not killing a demon...your son, the demon and you sure as hell aren’t killing...no. You’re not gonna do it.” 

“Why? Is it because ya want ta do it?” Rowena smiled, almost proudly. “As fer Fergus, he’s nothin’ but a pushover. I’ll ‘elp ya do it. It won’ be that hard.” 

“Lady, he’s the king of hell. You don’t just waltz into hell and put a bullet in his head.” Naythin chewed at his bottom lip. “No one is killing...Don’t even try it.” 

“I would’na dream of it,” Rowena assured. “I’m not the one who can’even say his name. Deeean.” She smirked and shrugged a shoulder. “I use ta change Fergus’ diaper, believe me, he’s not the king’a much. An’ it is as easy as walkin’ inta ‘ell and...well, no ya can’ put a bullet in his ‘ead, that won’ do anythin’ except piss ‘im off. No, it’s got ta be done wit’ magick. We’ll figure it out tagether.” She winked and nodded. 

“No. _We_ won’t. You want to kill your son? Go for it. Knock yerself out. I want no part of it. It’s bad enough I’ve got every damn Lycan in the country watchin’ me. I don’t need to add demons to that list.” Naythin picked up his coffee cup and drank half of the hot liquid ignoring the way it burned his throat on the way down.

“As ya well know, sometimes ya have ta do things ya might not want ta really do. Like bitin’ the When-chess-ter...or killin’ my son,” Rowena surmised. “Speakin’a bitin’ the When-chess-ter, if ya bite him, doesn’ some’a that, err...Lycan 2.0 blood get in yer mouth too?” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t a love bite.” Naythin lowered his coffee cup and started folding the napkin again.

Rowena smiled and nodded. “It’s just interestin’...” 

“It’s insulting to your _guest_ to be cryptic. What is interesting?” Naythin glanced up at Rowena and slowly sat back in his chair. 

Rowena braced an elbow on the back of her chair as she turned sideways and used that hand to lean her head upon. “Just seems ta me that if the Lycan part of you went inta him and made him a Lycan, the part’a him that went inta you...well, what did it make?” 

Naythin gave Rowena a sideways glance. “It didn’t do anything to me. He was a normal human until I bit him. That’s when he went all uber Lycan and shit.” 

Rowena shook her head, “A normal human with a pet angel who has healed ‘im of every cut, bruise an’ broken bone since the day Castiel pulled ‘im outta ‘ell. Now ya tell me how that’s _normal_.” 

Naythin thought about what the witch had said. He didn’t heal any faster after he bit Dean. He wasn’t stronger or faster...nothing like that. “Cas isn’t his pet. I don’t know what you’re gettin’ at.” 

Rowena shrugged innocently, “Where’d it come from then? All that Lycan 2.0. Where’d it come from?” 

A lot of speculating had been done as to why Dean hulked out the way he did after being turned. Maybe it was from all the times that Cas had healed him. That combined with Naythin’s tie to Lucian… ”The guy that bit me...he was one of the original Lycans that had been turned by Lucian Saint Ryan. I heal faster and I’m a little stronger than most of the Lycans but not like Dean. Only those directly descended from Lucian heal faster and are stronger.” Naythin looked across the table at Rowena and raised a brow. “It came from all of us, I guess.” 

Rowena nodded and hummed in response. “I’ve never been the curious type before. Either I know it and I deal with it, or I don’...” She frowned thoughtfully for the briefest of seconds, “and I kill it, so then I danna have ta worry about not knowin’. But this, this does intrigue me…” a small squeak sounded in her throat, “just a tad.” Her nose wrinkled as she smiled, her lips pressed tightly together, and she lifted a hand to show just how “tad” all of this interested her, holding her fingers a mere millimeter apart. 

“Why are we so...intriguing to you? Lycan’s don’t bother anyone...for the most part. Hell, Dean didn’t even know we existed until a few years ago. Which is saying a lot.” Naythin spun his empty coffee cup on the saucer in front of him in slow circles as he eyed the witch. “What are you trying to gain from this?”

Rowena sighed heavily as she shrugged, “I think it might be time that I got meself a good watchdog.” Her eyes locked with Naythin’s and a slow impish smirk curved her lips. 

“A watchdog?” Naythin looked around the room for a minute, his eyes taking in the very expensive and apparently old furnishings. “Get a Rottweiler. Good dogs.” 

Rowena snorted, “I have a very ungrateful son, who just happens ta be the king of ‘ell. Ya think a Rottweiler’s gonna be able ta take on a demon?” She mused with a lift of her brows. “No. I think I’ll get meself a Lycan.” 

Naythin laughed and shook his head. “A Lycan? Lady, this isn’t the middle ages where you can chain one up on the yard.” 

Rowena smiled somewhat smugly, “No, not in the yard. Don’ worry, I’ll treat it nice. Give it warm meals. All the drink he can stomach. New clothes. A bath. ‘is own room…”

Naythin continued to chuckle as he listened to Rowena. When she hit the part about a bath and room, the laughter stopped and he looked over at her. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his heart rate increase. “I’m nobody's watchdog.” 

Rowena smiled nonplussed, smug and even somewhat amused. “We’ll see.”

Naythin glared at the witch for a moment before standing to his feet and walking out of the dining room. He walked to the stairs, picked up his duffel bag and turned to go to the front door. He took one step before stopping. His brow creased in confusion as he suddenly forgot where he was going to go. Blinking quickly, he glanced back at the dining room before slowly turning to the stairs and taking them up to the room he’d spent the night in. 

Rowena watched from where she sat in the dining room, suppressing her amusement with a wide grin rather than out and out laughter, how B-horror movie would that have been. Once Naythin turned and marched up the stairs like a petulant child Rowena chuckled softly to herself. “Just wait ‘til ya try ta shift, me stubborn Lycan. And ya can blame it all on yaself, I was tryin’ for the When-chess-ter, but you had ta get in the way.” 

Naythin walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. As he turned to the bed, he found all his belongings that had been in his truck were now sitting on the bed. Hurrying over to the bed, he dumped out his weapons bag and a whole lot of nothing came out. “Are you kidding me?” The only weapons that were left were the Glock in his clothes bag and his Bowie knife. All his extra clips, his sawed off, salt rounds and consecrated iron rounds were gone. Taking the handgun and knife out of his clothes bag, Naythin tucked the knife under the pillows and pushed the Glock between the mattress and box spring close enough for him to be able to grab if he were laying in bed. 

He pulled the photos of his wife and daughter out and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. The rest of his clothes, he put in drawers in the dresser across from the bed. At the bottom of his clothes bag, was a small tablet he’d stolen from some twenty something’s car back in Kansas. Walking across the room, he sat in a large overstuffed wingback chair and pulled up his email account...one of several he’d made since leaving the pack. He had two new messages. Opening the first, he opened the excel spreadsheet that listed the schedule for the pack’s security team for the coming month. Names, shift times, days off requested the whole nine yards. The corner of his lips curled up as he went over the schedule, making mental notes on the level of weak points based on who was stationed where. Naythin saved the doc to its folder and opened the next message. 

_Naythin, I sent the latest schedule like you asked. Pretty quiet here. Dean’s been at the farm most of the time...nothing new there. Arie’s doin’ good and Nate is getting big. I’ve attached a photo I took the other day while out on patrol. Will email again soon. Jacob._

Naythin tapped on the attachment and the photo of Nate wearing a blue and red snowsuit popped up on the screen. He was smiling, holding a stuffed wolf in his hands, as he sat on the swing on the front porch of the house. Reaching forward, Naythin ran a finger down the side of the boys face and smiled sadly. With a low growl, he saved the photo to a file and shut the tablet down. Pushing it under the pillow, he leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes slowly close. 

Rowena stood at the closed bedroom door and knocked lightly. Her lips parted to ask if he was decent but realized who it was she was talking to and slowly closed her mouth with a slight look of disgust on her face. Shifting strategies, as she slowly pulled her fisted hand away, she decided on another question, merely for courtesy reasons of course, that might convey the same thought line. “Are you busy?” She called from outside the door. 

Naythin looked up at the door and thought about telling the old bat to shove off and stick it where the sun don’t shine. Letting his eyes close again, he huffed. “It’s open.” 

Rowena reached for the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open. “Well I know it’s open, I was tryin’ ta be polite. Goddess forbid I were to walk in on ya…” She made a face and let her eyes travel along his frame. She cleared her throat and mentally shook of that disturbing thought. “Lunch will be at noon, an’ I always have afternoon tea,” she informed. “Do ya have a preference as ta what you’d like fer lunch?” She doubted that he did, but the look of him he hadn’t been getting three meals a day, not in quite a while, maybe not even a meal at all. “Ya know ya can’ sit in ‘ere an’ pout ferever. I wanted a Lycan ta take care’a things...well one thing most of all. I didna do this just so ya can have three meals a day while you sit up ‘ere an’ lick yer wounds.” 

Naythin kept his eyes closed as Rowena entered the room and started speaking. She was asking what he wanted for lunch? Seriously? “I’ll eat just about anything.” He cracked one eye and looked at her before closing it again slowly. “I’m not licking my wounds. There’s nothing to take care of.” 

“Oh yes there is,” Rowena retorted. “That son’o mine. Yer gon’ta ‘elp me kill him. And if yer a good boy,” her lips curled into a slow wicked smile. “I’ll brin’ back yer girls.” 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open at the mention of his family. “You are one cruel bitch, ya know that?” 

Rowena smiled, “Flattery will get ya no where. But maybe this’ll make ya see that I’m speakin’ the truth.” Rowena waved a hand to the space in front of her and immediately Naythin’s wife and daughter appeared. 

Naythin stood up so fast, the chair fell over backwards with a loud crash. His heart was beating so fast he couldn’t count the beats. His knees started to shake as his eyes darted back and forth from Ash to Bree. His wife was dressed as she usually was; jeans, tank top and those damned cheap running shoes she insisted on buying because she said they were like walking on clouds. His Bree was wearing the shirt he’d given her for her last birthday. **Daddy’s Tiger** in big block letters across the front of it along with her favorite pair of cut off jean shorts. Tears stung his eyes and he didn’t even try to hide them or wipe them away. 

Taking an unsteady step forward, he held out his hand to his wife. “Baby…” His voice caught in his throat as she reached out for him. 

“Nate...how? What’s going on?” 

Clearing his throat, he took another step toward his family. “It’s gonna be okay.” He smiled as he looked down at Bree. “Hey, punkin.” 

Bree took a step closer to her mother, clinging to her side. “Daddy, I’m scared.” 

Her voice nearly killed him. His knees gave out and he hit the marble floor with a loud crack. “I know...I know. God, I’ve missed you.” 

Rowena rolled her eyes at all the emotion flooding the room. She waved her hand again and Naythin’s family were gone. “You want them back,” Rowena snapped, like an angry parent scolding a child, “Ya do _as_ I say, _when_ I say. Ya got it?” Her brows lifted with the question though her features remained a hardened mask of irritation. 

Naythin cried out and lunged forward as his family faded away. His fists were clenched tight as he slowly picked himself up and sat back on his heels. His jaw was clenched tight as he glared up at Rowena. His chest was heaving as he tried to control his breathing. His upper lip curled into a savage sneer. Swallowing hard, he glanced at the spot on the floor where his girls had stood just moments ago. Snapping his eyes back to Rowena, he growled deep in his chest. “What do you want me to do?” 

“We’re gon’ta have ta get yer HEARIN’ CHECKED! I told ya, I wan’ Fergus dead! An’ I don’ need any’a his demons prowlin’ aroun’ while I’m makin’ it happen. Yer gon’ta be my watchdog, just like I said. And, once Fergus is dead…really dead, I will give ya back yer girls. Free an’ clear.” She lifted her chin up a little and looked down at Naythin. “Hav’ we got a deal?"

Bracing his hands on his thighs, Naythin rocked forward on the balls of his feet and stood to his full height; his eyes never leaving Rowena’s. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words so he just nodded. 

Rowena smiled triumphantly, “Good. Now, as I ‘ere it, ya were inta security? Secure us against demons. I’m sure the When-chess-ter taught ya how.” She turned on her heel and started to walk away only to pause and look back at Naythin. “An’ as an added bonus, I’ll ‘elp ya kill the When-chess-ter. Don’ say ya don’ want ta kill ‘im. I know otherwise.” She lifted her hand and pointed her fingers at Naythin like a gun and lowered her thumb. A smug smile curved her lips at the rather stunned look on Naythin’s face, and it was that look she carried with her as she walked out the bedroom door. 

He waited until the bedroom door closed before turning around to put the chair he’d knocked over to rights. Sitting down heavily into it, he pulled the tablet from between the cushions and pulled up the word document he’d created on the different creatures Dean had told him about. Looking out one of the windows, he swore under his breath at not having a copy of that damn book Dean had made. After going over the information he had, Naythin knew he needed more. He pulled out his cell phone, found Jacob’s number on his contacts list and sent him a text. _Send all the pack has on demons...all of them. Everything you can come up with._

_What? Why?_

Naythin growled loud enough that anyone in the hallway would have heard him. _Do. It. or a certain little bird is going to get wind of what you’ve been doing...buddy._

After a five minute pause, his phone dinged with a response. _Fine._

Naythin nodded curtly and tucked the phone back in his pocket. “That’s my boy, Jacob.” He had the basics down to a science but Naythin didn’t have any information on the higher level of demons and if he was going to try and kill the King of Hell, he’d need every scrap of information he could get his hands on. 

Naythin spent the next few hours making a grocery list of sorts on ingredients he’d need to secure the house against demons and adding the information Jacob sent him as it came in. The kid was sending it a little at a time over text messages so the emails wouldn’t be tracked. Sitting back in the chair, Naythin stretched his back and cracked his neck. His stomach started to growl loudly as he stood up to get the kinks out of his knees. You’d think after becoming a Lycan his knees wouldn’t hurt as bad anymore but they still felt like they belonged to a ninety year old man. Patting his stomach to try and calm it, Naythin walked over to the door and tested the knob. When it opened easily, he poked his head out and looked up and down the hall. Not seeing anyone, he stepped out and headed for the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he could smell baked chicken coming from the dining room. His mouth started to water as he followed the scent into the room and took a seat at the table. Removing the white linen napkin from it’s holder, he unfolded it and placed it across his lap. Naythin Emerson was a lot of things but uncivilized wasn’t one of them. 

Eleanor hurried out of the kitchen with a large platter of baked chicken. She placed it in the center of the table before going to get more food. By the time she was finished there was enough food there for most people’s Thanksgiving day dinners with the family. The place settings were already set for Lunch, the mistress liked them done differently for each meal. She nodded to Naythin. “Will there be anythin’ else?” The woman shared Rowena’s homeland, but her accent wasn’t quite as thick. 

Naythin looked at all the food on the table and had to wonder just how many people would be there. “Uhhh...a beer would be great. Nothin’ fancy. Thanks”. 

Eleanor curtsied and hurried off to the kitchen again. When she returned she brought back with her a bottle that she had just opened and the glass into which she had poured another whole bottle into. She set them both in front of Naythin. “Enjoy yer meal, sir.” She curtsied again and headed for the kitchen door and the relative safety of the kitchen. 

“Eleanor...wait.” Naythin picked up the glass and took a long pull. His eyes closing as the cool beer flowed down his throat. He could have sworn he heard it splash when it hit his stomach. He looked over at the woman and couldn’t help thinkin’ she reminded him of a scared rabbit. 

“Y-y-yes, sir?” Eleanor murmured, her eyes darting around the room as if Rowena might just appear out of the thin air and reprimand her. 

Setting the glass down, he looked over at the woman and motioned her closer. “What can you tell me about Crowley...Fergus...Rowena’s son? I know he’s a demon and the King of Hell but I need to know anything you know about what went on before all that…when he and Rowena were still alive.” 

Eleanor worried her hands and continued to look around fearfully. “Oh...um…well...her ladyship...Rowena...she abandoned the wee babe ta save herself from the Grand Coven.” 

Naythin filled his plate with chicken, fried potatoes and steamed green beans as she spoke, “Go figure.” He picked up his fork and set it back down next to his plate. “What is his full name? First and last?” He figured if he could find out as much about Crowley as he could, playing both sides of the fence might just gain his...freedom and his girls a lot sooner. Naythin figured that if she’d dumped good ole Fergus as a kid the fact that dear old Mommy Dearest was trying to kill him might be worth something.

Eleanor shook her head vigorously. “I don’t know if I’m allowed ta say. You - you’ll have to ask her ladyship,” Eleanor nodded to her own words, “That would be best.” With that the woman turned and all but ran into the kitchen. 

“Wait! Damn it.” Naythin growled as the woman ran into the kitchen. How the hell was he supposed to kill the guy...wink, wink...if he didn’t have all the info? Her ladyship? Naythin almost choked on the mouthful of green beans at the words. He chewed thoughtfully as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he pulled up the text from Jacob. _Found extra copy of book. Need PO Box to send_

Naythin thought about it for a minute. Quickly, he entered the PO Box he kept in Asheville. It was close enough to drive to in one day but far enough way that no one would find him if they got nosey. “Don’t fuck with me Jacob.” Tucking his phone back in his pocket, Naythin concentrated on the food laid out in front of him. 

It wasn’t until the sun had set that Rowena returned, a mite bit dirtier than when she’d left. Who would have believed that slinking around Hell could get you down right filthy? She ground her teeth and shook her head at the thought of just how grungy she’d gotten and how little information she’d been able to obtain. Apparently Fergus had grown a pair, or borrowed someone else’s, and all of his little demon cohorts were afraid of him. Bah! The blasted little bugger who had stood and cried as she’d walked away. Imagine it, the idea that the same person could actually be considered “scary” now. 

She could smell the shepherd's pie cooking in the kitchen as she hurried for the stairs, good she had made it home in time for supper. Sure she had missed lunch, but she didn’t figure her absence was missed too much for just one meal, both and her new watchdog might just go snooping where his nose isn’t wanted. 

After lunch, Naythin had gone back up to his room and continued to try and make heads or tails out of what Jacob had sent him. More than one type of demon...no shit, he knew that. Black, red, yellow and white eyed. He found several notebooks in a drawer in his room and started one for each type of demon...their strengths, weakness, their jobs. Exorcisms worked in a pinch, holy water worked really good. Devil's traps would hold them unless they were juiced and could break them. He knew Dean had a knife that would kill any demon except a white eyed and then there was The Colt. 

Naythin chewed on the end of his pen as he thought about the knife. If he could sneak into the territory and get it that would really help him. Sitting up straight on the bed, he smiled slowly as he reached for his phone. Instead of sending a text, he called Jacob directly. 

Jacob had just walked into the security office at the pack house when his phone started going off in his pocket. Setting his thigh holster down on the nearest desk, he dug out his phone and hit the call button. “Sutton” 

“Do _not_ say a mother fuckin’ word. If you’re anywhere near the pack house cough and go outside.” Naythin spoke quietly and carefully so there was no way the punk could say he didn’t understand. 

Jacob almost dropped the phone when he heard Naythin’s voice. He started coughing like his life depended on it as he quickly backed out of the office and walked to the front door. Going outside, he looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. He turned his back to the house and hunched over his phone. 

“What the hell is wrong with you calling me? Are you trying to get me killed?”

Naythin grinned and leaned back against the pillows. “Nice to hear your voice too pal. Listen to me. I need you to do something. You’re going to steal that demon killing knife from Dean and The Colt.” 

“You are out of your ever loving mind. You know he practically sleeps with them under his pillow, Naythin. How the hell am I going to do that and live to tell about it?” Jacob was shaking. He wasn’t sure if it was from anger that Naythin had the balls to call him and ask him to steal The Colt and the demon knife from Dean or if it was from fear of what Dean would do to him if...WHEN he got caught. 

“Jacob. If you don’t. I’ll personally see to it that the pack finds out you’ve been sending me Intel for over a year on the pack and Dean. I will make sure they get copies of every email you’ve sent and every single God damn photo of Nate and Arie you’ve sent me. How long do you think you’ll last when Dean finds that out?” 

Jacob’s heart skipped so many beats, he got dizzy and had to reach out with his hand to support himself against the side of the garage. Either way he was a dead man. “It’s going to take some time. I have to figure out a way to get into the office without anyone knowing. I saw Dean put them in the office safe.” 

Naythin sighed and let his eyes close slowly. “Don’t fuck me over on this.” Ending the call, Naythin dropped his phone on the blanket next to his leg. On the notebook next to him, he circled The Colt and “demon knife” a few times. 

Jacob stared at the phone in his hand as if he were expecting it to jump up and bite him. How the hell was he going to do that? Raising the phone to his head, he tapped it against his temple a few times. 

Hawk had followed Jacob out of the office and stood near the front door watching him. When the call ended, he stepped off the small front porch and walked over. “Everything okay?”

Jacob whirled around and came face to chest with Hawk. “Yeah. Sure. Just fine. Just some family shit goin’ on. Sorry ‘bout that. I’ll uhhh....pick up my stuff and get out on patrol.” He ducked his head and ran back into the house knowing full well that Hawk was staring daggers into his back. 

Rowena made her way past Naythin’s room, her head turned and her attention on the door of his room, praying that it wouldn’t open, the last thing she needed was some simpleton dog sniffing around wondering why she was covered in ash. She looked down at the front of her dress and frowned. Hopefully the dry cleaners could get out ash out of the emerald green material; this was one of her favorite dresses!. 

Naythin inhaled and caught Rowena’s scent just outside his door. Swinging his legs over the side, he walked across the room and pulled the door open. “Rowena!” He called as he saw her quickly retreating back. 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” she called, but didn’t stop or turn around. She simply hurried around the corner as fast as she could in four inch heels. 

Naythin growled and slapped the palm of his hand against the door. Turning back to his room, he closed the door loudly and walked back to his bed. Staring down at the papers scattered on top of the blanket. His eyes moved from page to page trying to figure out how he could use all this to his advantage. He’d have to wait a while until he had more info on Rowena to use against her and vice versa with Crowley. Maybe he’d get lucky and they’d kill each other...after he had his family back of course. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Hawk kept an eye on Jacob after the weird phone call. The kid had always been a little squirrelly but now he was jumping at his own shadow. Showing up just before his shift and leaving as soon as his paperwork was finished. He’d signed out one of the Range Rovers and had driven two towns over on his day off. Hawk couldn’t figure out where he’d gone because the vehicle was new and didn’t have a GPS in it yet. The only way Hawk had an idea of where Jacob had gone was from the mileage. 

Sitting in the security office, Hawk stared at the phone weighing his options. It could be nothing. The kid could have a girlfriend or something and was getting laid. Or. It could be something else. God, he was getting paranoid in his old age. Picking up the phone, he grit his teeth and dialed Dean’s cell. If it ended up being nothing then so be it. Dean wouldn’t be pissed but if it was something and it blew up in their faces, well…Hawk didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Dean’s fists and fangs. 

Dean was in the process of trying to teach Nate to catch the Nerf ball that they’d gotten him, but so far it just kept bouncing off Nate’s head. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Dean was still smiling wide as he answered the phone. “Dean Winchester.” He continued to lightly toss the ball to Nate, and Nate continued to head butt it back at him. 

“Dean, hey. It’s Hawk. Listen, I hate to bother you at home and all. It’s probably nothing’ but...we may have a problem.” Hawk’s eyes scanned the monitors trying to pinpoint Jacob near the west wall. 

Dean’s muscles tensed the second that Hawk said they might have a problem. Hawk wasn’t one to say things like that lightly, usually whenever Hawk said it was wrong, it was. “Gimme a minute.” He lowered the cell, holding it to his chest as he yelled for Arie. “Are, baby, can you come get Nate?” 

Arie walked through the house, tossing the kitchen towel onto her shoulder as she opened the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. Smiling as she walked down the stairs, she picked up Nate and brushed the small bits of leaves and dirt from his hair. Turning toward Dean, her smile faded slowly. “Everything okay?” She knew that look on Dean’s face all too well. 

Dean shook his head, “I dunno. Stay in the house. I’ll tell you as soon as I know.” He watched Arie and Nate walk back into the house, smiling at Nate as he looked back at him. He waited until they were both out of earshot before turning away from the house and lifting the phone to his ear again. “Okay, Hawk, what is it?”

Hawk keyed the camera to follow motion as Jacob walked along the wall. “I hate to sound paranoid but...it’s Sutton...Jacob. He got this weird phone call the other day and now he’s jumpy, not hanging’ around after his shift. He took one of the new Range Rovers out before we could GPS it on his day off to go two towns over.” Hawk ran a hand over his bald head, digging his blunt nails into his scalp. 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Have we seen any action out there from...y’know who I mean.” His head fell forward, chin to his chest and he kicked at the ground, sending a acorn sailing down the driveway. 

“He hasn’t moved in about a week. Just outside Winston Salem, North Carolina. It’s weird, too. He hasn’t stayed in any town longer than a couple days unless he’s had truck problems. The local pack said they spotted him at a bar but haven't seen him in town since. I’ve checked neighboring towns...nothing’. It’s like he just disappeared.” Hawk continued to watch Jacob as the kid pulled out his cell phone and started testing like a madman. 

Dean didn’t like the sound of any of it. “I’ll be there in a couple minutes. What time is Jacob’s shift over? If it’s soon, make sure he sticks around if you have to put a nail through his foot. And thanks.” Dean ended the call and pocketed the cell. He should have known things were going too well for it to last. He headed back into the house, a muscle pulsing in his jaw. Walking in the front door he stopped just inside and waited until Arie noticed him. “I gotta go in.” 

Arie looked up from where she was sitting on the floor with Nate trying to get his shoes tied. With a final tug, Arie patted his foot. “No running’ laps, Speed Racer.” Getting to her feet, she walked over to Dean, reaching out with her hand, she let it come to rest on his hip. “What’s going on? I know that look.” 

Dean gave his head a slight shake, “Jacob...he’s acting strange. And if Hawk thinks it’s something worth calling’ me here at the house, I’m worried. That and uh…” He glanced past her to make sure that Nate wasn’t paying them any attention. “Naythin’s went off the grid. He hit Winston Salem and disappeared. If either of those things had happened alone, maybe. But together?” He shook his head. “No, uh-uh, somethin’ funny’s goin’ on.” 

Arie sighed and gave Dean’s hip a slight squeeze. “Keep me posted and be careful.” The thought that Naythin had something to do with Jacob made her very uneasy. Jacob had access to a large amount of information on the pack and the farm. 

“Yeah, I will,” he agreed. Leaning in he brushed a kiss across her lips and pointed at Nate as he pulled back. “And you an’ me have a date with that ball again later, sport.” He grinned at Nate and turned his attention to Arie, winking at her before he turned and headed back out the door. As he walked back to the garage to get the Impala he tried to think what Jacob could be doing with Naythin. Or why Naythin went off grid. Sure, he could run, but there were too many packs, there was no way he could hide. Reaching the car, he popped open her driver’s side door as he fished her keys out of his front jeans pocket. Siding in behind the wheel he closed the door behind him and started her up. Pulling out of the garage, he followed the gravel driveway, that they’d made reach all the way back to the garage, and pulled out into the road. He floored the gas pedal, her engine roaring loudly as the tires squealed on the asphalt. 

Hawk had called Jacob’s relief and told him to not come in for a couple more hours. That way, Jacob would have to stay until he was relieved. After Hawk had sent Jacob a text telling him he had to stay a couple hours extra he was a little shocked at the guy's reaction. Jacob had a full on meltdown out near the wall. Hawk made sure to keep an eye on him after that until Dean got to the pack house. He really hated bothering Dean about this but now...after seeing the kids reaction to having to stay...all kinds of alarms went off in Hawk’s head. 

The Impala roared through the pack house gate and didn’t bother to head for the garage, coming to an almost skidding stop near the front door. Dean shouldered open the door and looked back behind him at the wall, and his men that guarded it. He closed his car door, locking it up tight, before heading for the front door. When he walked inside he headed straight for the security office and punched in his code. As soon as the lock released he pulled the door open and walked over to the wall of monitors. “Where the hell is the little bastard?” 

Hawk looked up as Dean walked in and pointed to one of the monitors. “He’s pacing a hole in the ground just down from the mansion since I told him he had to stay a couple hours over. You want me to call him in?” 

“Yeah, call the little fucker in. Tell him he has to go to my office. And make him. I don’t care if you have to chase the little shit with a piece of silver, get him in there,” Dean growled. He turned and walked out of the security office and headed for Arie’s office. His heart was hammering so fast in his chest if it didn’t slow down it might just pop out. What the hell is wrong with these people!? He should have known. He shouldn’t have gotten so complacent. He knew that things never stayed good for long. At least not in his life. Worst of all was that the little sonofabitch might be talking to Naythin, or worse. He wasn’t afraid of Naythin, but he was afraid of what the deranged shithead might do, to the pack, to Arie, or God forbid to Nate. He snarled at the thought of that bastard touching his family. He needed to calm down or Jacob would be running the second he stepped into the office. He took a seat behind the desk and breathed slowly in an attempt to calm his wolf, to keep his eyes from shifting. He grabbed the stash of liquor he kept behind the desk and poured himself a drink, knocking it and the next three back without stopping. It was the fourth glassful that he was finally able to sip as he waited for Jacob. 

When Jacob got the text from Hawk, he almost ran to the pack house. That was until he kept reading and he said that Dean wanted to see him in his office. Shit. Shit. Shit! He had to get the hell outta there so he could mail the schematics to Naythin. God damn it! The hell was Dean doing at the pack house anyway? 

Grinding his teeth, Jacob took the long way around the mansion and walked into the front door. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled through his nose and walked over to the door to Dean and Arie’s office. Raising his hand, he knocked and let it fall back down to his side. 

Dean turned his attention to the door but remained seated. “Come in.”

Jacob turned the knob, pushing the door open, he stepped inside the office. Pushing the door closed behind him, he walked to the middle of the office and stopped. “Hawk said you wanted to see me?” He kept his eyes down and locked on the chair in front of the desk. 

“Sit down, Jacob,” Dean commanded softly, calmly, almost too calmly. 

It took two tries for Jacob to convince his legs to get with the program. He pulled out the chair furthest from the desk and sat down slowly. The closer he got to Dean the cooler the air temperature became. That was not good. 

“Hawk tells me you have a fondness for one of the new Range Rovers. He said you took it on a bit of a joy ride. Is that true?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows. 

“Uhh, wasn’t a joy ride really. My car was in the shop and I had some errands to run. It was the only truck available so…” It wasn’t a full on bold faced lie. Just...sort of one. 

“And what errands could you have to do _two. towns. over_? And remember Jacob, I can tell when yer lying. Don’t lie.” Dean’s eyes narrowed on the kid and they flashed white for the space of a second, but long enough for another Lycan to notice. 

_Shit, shit, shit. This was going south fast._ he thought. “I had to mail some stuff and the post office there was open later so…” Oh Dear God in Heaven if he lived through this Jacob swore he’d go to church every damn Sunday for the rest of his life. 

“WHAT were you mailing? And yes, I need to know. I need to know because…” Dean stood to his feet and walked over to Jacob’s chair and stood behind it, leaning over it, his hands braced on either side against the chair arms. “If you were to ever _do_ anything that could hurt this pack, me, or my family…” A low deep vicious growl rumbled in Dean’s throat. “ _Especially_ my family. I will kill you. No judge, no jury, no waiting time in a holding cell. I will kill you. And it will not be fast, it will be _slow_ and very, very painful...the way I learned to in Hell…” He let his words trail off on a long low snarl. 

Jacob kept his eyes forward. His back was ramrod straight as Dean moved around him. He could see Dean’s arms out of the corner of his eye and it made his heart race in his chest. Raising his hand slowly, keeping his fingers spread wide, Jacob slowly reached for his cell phone in his pocket and raised it above his shoulder. “All...shit...they’re all in there. The texts...every...everything.” 

Dean took the cell phone from Jacob’s hand and pulled back, standing at his full height. He only made it past the first four texts before he was marching around the desk. Picking up the house phone he yelled for Hawk. “Hawk, I need you in here _NOW_! And put a fucking price on Naythin Emerson’s head!” He slammed the phone down and narrowed swirling white eyes on Jacob.

Jacob cringed and leaned as far back in the chair as he could without curling into the fetal position. He was a dead man. No if’s, ands, or buts about it. Damn you, Naythin.

Hawk ran out of the security office full tilt as he hit the hallway. A couple of staff members dove out of his way when they saw him coming. Hitting Arie’s office door, he threw it open and didn’t stop until he was in the middle of the office. He looked at Jacob cringing in the chair in front of him. Hawk didn’t have to look up to know that Dean’s eyes were that swirly white and he probably was flashing some fang as well because you damn near needed a parka in the office it was so cold. 

“This one,” Dean pointed at Jacob, “Has been communicating with that Judas, Naythin Emerson. I want a price on his head, one million dollars for his dead carcass tossed into the pack house front lawn.” He turned his full attention on Jacob, it was not the place you wanted to be. “Why does he want to know about demons? And...just so you know, if you EVER even THINK of double crossing me again, I WILL kill you. Just the way I said. For now, you are going to help me.” He looked back at Hawk. “Get Bobby Singer on the phone and tell him to get here as fast as he can, I’m summoning Crowley!”

Jacob shook his head slowly. “I...I don’t know why. I swear it. He...he sent me a text a while back asking for everything we had on demons. I...I sent him what we had and...mailed him a copy of the book you made up.” Dig that grave deeper, dumbass. 

Dean came around the desk so fast it was a blur, he grabbed the front of Jacob’s shirt and hauled him out of his seat by it. He lifted the kid up until Jacob’s feet weren’t touching the floor. “Why in God’s name are you talking to him!? At all!? You want to join him? I can make that happen.”

Jacob knew it was a bad move but he put his hands over Dean’s to try and get enough air into his lungs. “He...he called me a little over a year ago. Said he needed some of his old contacts so I gave ‘em to him. Didn’t think it would hurt anything.” He swallowed and tilted his chin up to try and clear his airway. “It escalated from there. He kept calling...texting and asking for shit and...I’m sorry.” 

Dean threw Jacob across the office and was on him before the kid could move. He pinned him to the floor, where he’d fallen after bouncing off the wall, by a knee to his chest. “What _shit_? What the hell did you give him, Jacob!?” He dug his knee into Jacob’s ribs. “If you want to live to see tomorrow I’d start spilling everything I know if I were you. Because the king of Hell, Crowley, when he gets here, he has a wonderful little toy that I’ll let him use on you to get the truth out of you. And it’s bad. Very bad. Let’s just say it nearly killed an angel.” 

Jacob was seein’ stars and all kinds of pretty colors. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and Dean’s knee on his chest wasn’t helping matters any. Jacob reached up with both hands and wrapped his fingers around the lower part of Dean’s thigh to try and get his leg off him. His eyes started to water and he coughed several times as he tried to breath. Sucking in as much air as he could, Jacob looked up at Dean. He was going to die so looking away from his eyes wasn’t that important anymore. “Everything. Schedules, guard rotations and movements.” He glanced over at Hawk not really sure what to expect but the look of disgust on Hawks face pretty much sealed his fate. “There’s a package in my car...schematics of the pack house. Camera placements, motion sensors. Types, model numbers...everything.” Squeezing his eyes shut tight for a minute, he opened them, dropped his hands away from Dean’s leg and willed his whole body to go limp. “Doctor appointments, day care schedule for Nate. Photo’s too. Everything.” 

The second Nate’s name was mentioned, Dean shifted, full on battle wolf. He picked Jacob up and roared in his face. He was going to kill this little fuckshit, just as soon as they had Naythin’s head on a stick. It would be the last thing Jacob would see before he sent his ass flying into Purgatory. 

Jacob closed his eyes and waited for his head to be ripped off his shoulders. He could feel Dean’s claws digging into his flesh and the blood slowly running down his sides and legs. He knew the second he’d answered the first phone call from Naythin that he was going to end up dead. 

Hawk stepped forward and raised a hand slowly up towards Jacob. He wanted Dean to see it was him before he said anything. “Dean...we need him. We can use him to find out where...where he is and what he’s going to do with everything Jacob’s been sending him.” Hawk didn’t touch Dean because he knew better and didn’t want to lose an arm. Instead, he pushed lightly against Jacob’s body to get Dean’s attention. “You can kill him later.” 

Dean head slowly turned away from Jacob and he looked at Hawk. He blinked a couple of times, slowly, trying to get the blazing red fury that had clouded his brain to fade back enough that he could do what Hawk wanted him to. Finally, he unceremoniously dropped Jacob to the floor and took a couple steps back. After a few more calming breaths, Dean shifted back to human again just as fast as he’d changed before. He allowed himself to step behind the desk and sit down before he spoke again. “Get shit for brains here cleaned up. You’re right, we need him. Hawk, I hate to ask it but...would you call my wife?” Dean closed his eyes as he leaned his elbow on the desk and let his forehead brace itself on the heel of his palm. He was shaking. Shaking with rage and fear. If anything happened to Nate no one would be able to stop him, he would go on a killing spree and Cas would have to put him down. He knew it as surely as he knew his own name. 

Hawk looked over at Jacob and nodded. “No problem.” He walked over to Jacob and hauled him up by one arm until he was standing more or less on his own two feet. When Dean asked Hawk to call Arie, his stomach rolled and he slowly nodded. “I’ll call her for ya and I’ll uhhh make sure Beth’s around to watch over Nate.” 

Dragging Jacob to the door, Hawk pulled it closed behind him. When he got back to the security office, he pointed at Darren. “Get this idiot down to the clinic and keep a guard on him. Don’t ask. Just do it.” When they’d left the office, Hawk sat down and called Arie at the farm and explained that she needed to come up to the pack house and to bring a change of clothes for Dean. Three times, he had to tell her that Dean would explain everything when she got up to the mansion. Damn that woman was persistent. When he finally hung up, Hawk looked up at the monitor that covered her office. Dean hadn’t moved. Shit, this was so bad...beyond bad. Fucked up beyond all recognition seemed to fit pretty good. 

Arie got Nate ready to go in record time. He fought a little but when she told him they were going to see Daddy and Aunt Beth, he got right with the program and even managed to put his arms in this jacket...backwards but he had the right idea. Getting Nate loaded into the Jeep with a small duffel bag of Dean’s clothes, Arie jumped in and headed for the pack house. Hawks voice really worried her. Not so much what he refused to tell her but it was how shaky it was. Hawk was the steadiest person they had on staff. 

Pulling into the main gate of the pack house, Arie parked the Jeep next to the Impala and unloaded Nate. “Okay kiddo. Let’s get you inside so Mommy can see what all the excitement is.” As she carried Nate inside the mansion, Beth met them at the door. 

“Look at you! My favorite boyfriend!” Beth scooped Nate up as he giggled and squirmed in her arms. Looking back at Arie, Beth nodded toward the office. “He’s in there.” 

Arie nodded as Beth walked away with Nate. She didn’t have to ask who the _He_ was. Gripping the handle of the duffel bag, Arie walked over to the office door and knocked before opening the door. “Dean?” Slipping inside, Arie closed the door behind her. 

Dean hadn’t moved since he sat down and he didn’t move now until he heard the door click shut. Slowly he picked up his head and covered his mouth with a hand. He could see his ripped clothes on the floor near the couch from where he was and it seemed to be the thing he stared at as he tried to find the words to tell Arie that their child’s life may well be in danger. How do you tell someone that? He sniffed and lifted his eyes to hers and offered a slight smile that barely curved his lips let alone reached his eyes. “I asked Hawk to call I just...I couldn’t…” He shook his head and looked down at the duffel bag. “How much did he tell you?” 

Arie crossed the room, dropping the bag on the couch, she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it next to the bag. Stepping over Dean’s clothes on the floor, she walked over to the desk and kneeled down next to him. Her hand slowly lowered onto his thigh. She could feel him shaking under her hand. “Nothing. Just that you wanted us to come up and you needed clothes. Dean, honey, what’s wrong. You’re shaking like a leaf and you’re scaring me.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m scared too.” He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he turned his attention to her fully, his eyes meeting hers. “Naythin has all of Nate’s information. Pictures, doctor appointments, his daycare.” He drew in a shaky breath. “He also has all the information on the pack house. Where the cameras are, the new ones. The schedule for the security office, the roster, you name it, he has all of it. Jacob Sutton gave everything to Naythin. He’s been doing it for months now. If he touches Nate, I’ll kill him. I swear to God, Arie, I will rip his heart out and shove it down his throat.”

Now it was Arie’s turn to start shaking. Looking over at what was left of Dean’s clothes, she swallowed. “That’s why you shifted? Because of what Jacob told you?” 

Dean drew in a deep breath and blew it out as he nodded. “I didn’t at first. When he told me about the pack stuff...I was mad but I figured we’d change things and...deal with Jacob and I put a price on Naythin’s head. One million dollars to whoever tosses his dead carcass onto the pack house lawn. I was mad but…” He gave his head a shake. “When he mentioned Nate...what that psycho knows...I lost it. I didn’t even realize what I’d done until I saw the claws and the fur.” 

Arie looked around and not seeing any blood on the furniture figured Jacob was still alive...for now. “Okay.” Arie stood up and walked back to the couch, picked up the duffel bag and brought it over to the desk. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of jeans, socks, boxer, boots and a t-shirt. “I’m not going to let that psychopath run our lives. I won’t live in fear...not of him or anyone else. He can’t get anywhere near the territory without anyone seeing him and shooting him on sight. We’ll change up a few things with the cameras but I’m not pulling Nate out of daycare or changing anything around because of…” Arie leaned on the desk, her fingernails digging into the wood. She looked up at Dean, her eyes were deadly serious. “How many hunters are you still in contact with besides Bobby?” 

Dean shook his head, “Maybe one or two. I didn’t want to chance having them trace the location of my calls so I kinda just stopped talkin’. Bobby can pull as many as we need though. And he can tell them about the reward. I uh, I plan on making one phone call that could take care of everything.” He grinned lopsidedly as he pulled out his cell and scrolled through the contacts. He’d forgotten when he told Hawk to get Bobby Singer here for a summoning that he actually still had Crowley’s number in his cell. If the jerk still had the same number this would be as easy as reaching out and touching someone. 

“Naythin wants to know how to kill demons. Obviously he never really bothered to read my book or else he’d know. But who would want to know about demon deaths? None other than one king of Hell.” He held up his cell with Crowley’s contact information on it. “Crowley might just be the answer to all our problems. And if not, well at least we get to torture Jacob a little.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Arie stared at Dean’s phone. Her eyes got wide for a moment before she sat down in the chair behind her. “The King of Hell...has a cell phone?” 

Dean frowned and shrugged a shoulder. “Well yeah, doesn’t everybody?” It was funny, not ten minutes ago he’d been terrified for their child’s safety, but now, he was beginning to feel like his old self. It was like he could drink from Arie’s strength, and she could do the same when the situations were reversed. Wasn’t the whole bonded mates thing awesome? “So I figure I’ll place a call and see what he thinks. Maybe he knows where Naythin is and why he suddenly wants to know how to kill demons.” He shrugged. “You uh, ya wanna go downstairs to the clinic and see how our stool pigeon is? I’m sure he’d love to see you.” Dean flashed a wide fake smile. 

Arie looked over at the office door and seriously thought about going and paying Jacob a visit. Exhaling loudly, she shook her head. “No. I’d end up killing him and since you didn’t...for some reason...Let him sit for now.” Looking back at Dean, she arched an eyebrow at him. “You plan on getting dressed or…?” 

Dean looked down at himself and back up at Arie and shrugged a shoulder as he reached for his boxers and pulled them on. Once he was at least semi covered he got the rest of the way dressed at a leisurely pace. “I didn’t kill him because Hawk asked me not to, and he was right, for now, we need Jacob. He’s the only one who knows how to get in touch with Naythin and he knows what the maniac is up to. When his usefulness ends…then I’ll kill him.” Socks already pulled on, Dean stepped into his jeans and fastened them. He sat back down and slipped his boots on and laced them up. He reached for his t-shirt last and pulled it down over his head. Now that he was fully dressed he jutted his chin toward the door. “Think we oughtta alert the masses? At least to the fact that Naythin is being nosy as fuck? We can be nice if you want and leave out the part about Jacob. Of course, tossing him out there to his fellow security team members might be kinda fun…” He smirked. “What? I was kidding!”

Arie couldn’t help but admire Dean as he got dressed in front of her. Yeah, sure, she saw him everyday...clothed and otherwise but there were times when it was like looking at him for the first time. Especially now since they’d been living at the farm full time. All the work he’d been doing outside that past year and a half had added to the muscles he’d had before. Now, he was leaner with more upper body mass. He wasn’t bulky by any means...just more...sculpted. As he slipped his shirt over his head, she sighed that the show was over so soon. “Uhh...no. I think we should wait until we know what he’s up to. What his plans are. It doesn’t make sense that he’s asking for information on the pack house and then turns around and wants to know how to kill demons. It doesn’t make sense.”

Dean scoffed, “Since when has Naythin Emerson ever made sense?” He mused with the quirk of one brow. “He’s a budding psychopath. He doesn’t have to make sense. Hell, for all we know he thinks that we’re demons and that this pack house is his.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Arie stood up and walked over to Dean. She raised both hands and put them on top of his shoulders. “You’re upset, pissed...everything rolled up in one. You need to take a step back and take a different look at this, okay? You know Naythin so...think of him as a monster and this is a hunt.” Arie rubbed her thumbs along his shoulders and squeezed gently. “We hunt Naythin.” 

Dean tilted his head slightly to one side, in a look that was far too Castiel. “Well then we talk to his victims. To those who’ve seen him. Anyone who has been around when he has struck...or in this case anyone who has been sharing information with him. Jacob said he mailed Naythin a book. Let’s start with that address.” 

Arie smiled, got up on her tiptoes and kissed Dean on the lips. “That’s my hunter. Let’s go talk to Jacob.” 

Dean grinned as he watched Arie pull back. Yep, the job still had its perks. He nodded in agreement and waited for Arie to lead the way out of the office. 

On the surface, talking to Jacob had seemed like a good idea but the closer they got to the clinic the more agitated Arie got. Jacob had been spying on the pack, on her and on Dean. That was not going to fly. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arie’s wolf started pacing back and forth just under her skin. Arie could feel the hairs brushing against her and it made her arms itch. Lifting her right hand, she started rubbing along her left arm from shoulder to her hand and back up again in an attempt to calm her wolf and herself at the same time. 

Turning the corner that led to the exam rooms, Arie saw Darren standing outside one of the rooms. When he saw them coming, he stepped to the door and held it open. “Doc’s just finished up with him. He’s got a couple broken ribs and some puncture wounds but nothing life threatening.” 

Arie nodded and looked into the room where Jacob lay on a bed propped up. His eyes were closed but she could tell he knew they were there. Walking into the room, Arie slid a stool over to the bed and sat down. She wasn’t afraid of Jacob and knew he wasn’t dumb enough to try anything. “Hello Jacob.” Her voice was level and as neutral sounding as she could make it. 

Dean stood back a little with his arms crossed over his chest. As upset as he was, he didn’t dare get too close. Not only that, his wolf had gotten a small taste of what it wanted, vengeance, and it wanted to finish the job. He waited for the kid to open his eyes and when he didn’t right away a growl rose up and rumbled in his chest. “Jacob!” 

Jacob startled and cringed when he heard Dean yell his name. He hadn’t been ignoring Arie, he just hoped that maybe Dean wasn’t going to stay in the room. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked over at Arie. “Arie, I…” He thought about saying, I’m sorry but it was too little too late. 

“Where is he, Jacob?” Arie sat still on the stool and watched the kid. Her right hand kept slowly rubbing up and down her left. 

“North Carolina is all I know. The PO Box he uses is in Asheville. He was spotted near Winston Salem but I don’t know if he’s still there.” Jacob could feel Dean’s eyes on him but he refused to close his own and kept looking just in front of Arie as she sat next to the bed. 

“That’s it? That’s all you got? Did he at least give you money? A car? Something that would make you turn against your own? Or are you just that much of a backstabbing little coward?” He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and kicked a stool over. It struck the side of the bed jostling Jacob a little before Dean pulled it back enough so he could sit down. His arm uncrossed as he leaned in close. “If that’s all you have that you can give me, then you’re worthless to me. So you had better think of something else really fast. Because I already told you your fate. Naythin’ll die. By my hand. I can guarantee you that. But you…” He chuckled wickedly and leaned closer. “I’m gonna do things to you that will make you _beg me_ to kill you.” The words were whispered, sneered and as close to evil as you could get. 

Arie let Dean go until he started getting a little too intense. “Dean!” She knew about his _talent_ that he never talked about...ever. “Back off a little.” When he leaned away from the bed, Arie looked up at Jacob. “Listen. You’re on death row here. I’m not going to try and save you so you might as well tell us everything. You get to live a while longer by playing along with Naythin and sending him what he asks for. Then you’re going to start pumping him for information. Why is he so interested in killing demons? What is he doing with all the info on the pack house and why is he so interested in Nate?” 

Jacob had all to do not to jump off the bed and make a run for the door. He was boxed in and he knew that no matter what he said he was going to die. He glanced over at Dean and back to the blanket that covered his legs. “I told you before what I sent him...everything I sent him. The package in my car has to go out tomorrow or he said he’s going to call the pack house...personally.” 

“Good. Let him.” Dean snarled. “We’ll trace the call. I use to track my demon blood guzzling brother’s cell phone all the time. It’s easy. Let him call.” He looked up at Arie and silently asked her _not_ to override him on this. He looked back down at Jacob. “Can you tell me? What made you decide to be a traitor? You had to know I’d find out eventually, what made it worth dyin’ for?”

Jacob stared at the blanket and shrugged a shoulder. “It...I didn’t mean for it to get this far. It just...happened. When I told him I’d had enough and wouldn’t send him anything more he….” He cleared his throat and shifted his legs on the bed. “He said...Naythin said he would call you and tell you what I’d been doing and he threatened my family. Said he’d make sure they didn’t see another sunrise if I didn’t keep helping him.” 

Dean frowned and stood up and moved away from the stool. “That’s the biggest crock of shit I’ve ever heard. Don’t you think that if you’d come forward all of this would have been easier? Ya know, the commercial doesn’t lie, honesty has its rewards. You might’a been in a holding cell the rest of yer life, but at least you wouldn’t be dead.” He shook his head and paced along the end of Jacob’s bed. “When did he start asking for information on Nate? And what on God’s Earth made you even _think_ that was a good idea!?”

Jacob kept his eyes down as Dean paced. He could see him moving back and forth at the end of the bed. “Right after his first birthday. He...he wanted a photo from the party so I sent him one off my phone. After that, he started asking for yours and Arie’s schedules...Nate’s too.” Closing his eyes, Jacob shook his head slowly. “I know it wasn’t but he’d been so close to Nate when he was here...I didn’t...It was a just a photo.” 

“You only sent that _one_ photo? Don’t lie to me Jacob. You know that I have way too many friends that can force the truth out of you. I won’t even have to get my hands dirty. What do ya think? Maybe Cas. How does that sound? You want me to get Cas?” He ground his teeth together in anger and kicked the bed hard enough it popped a wheelie before falling back down again. “HE’S A LITTLE BOY!!”

Arie jumped up and went over to Dean. Wrapping her arms around his, she started walking toward the door. “Come on. Out. You’re not helping, Dean.” When she got him outside the room, Arie sent Darren inside the room so they had some privacy. Slowly dropping her arms, she stood between Dean and the door. “Calm down, just a little. He knows he’s a dead man.” 

Dean nodded and lifted a hand, running it down his face and at the same time wiping away the tears that had started to fill his eyes. “Yeah, okay. I know.” He focused on breathing, it was the only thing he could do and not wind up so livid that he wanted to rip Jacob in two. He and Nate had gotten extremely close and the idea of anyone touching him in any way that wasn’t loving made his wolf want to bust through regardless of the consequences. 

When Arie saw that Dean had calmed down a little, she moved away from the door and stood next to him. “We get Naythin to call and track the phone like you said, okay? He wants to know how to kill demons so bad, fine. You...I can’t believe I’m gonna say this...call Crowley and let him know...put a bug in his ear and maybe he’ll find out something we can use. We’ll call Bobby and have him put the word out on the bounty on Naythin’s head. We’ll get him. One way or another, Naythin’s going to die and no one...not him or anyone he’s working with, is going to touch Nate.” Arie slowly reached up with her hand and put it on Dean’s arm. She didn’t move fast because he looked like he was going to run any second. 

Dean nodded and sniffed. “Yeah. That’s...that’s good. I’ll uh...I’ll leave this to you and I’ll head upstairs to see if Hawk got a hold of Bobby yet. And then I’ll give Crowley a call. Hopefully this is still his number.”

Arie stepped in front of Dean and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s going to be okay. We found out before Naythin was able to do anything with what he had. It’s going to be okay.” Arie wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Dean or herself. The audacity of that sonofabitch to get a member of the pack to help him get information on the pack and worse yet on Nate. Arie wanted to go to North Carolina, find him and beat the hell out of him for a few days. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie in return and held her close. He buried his face against her neck and let her scent calm him. He nodded against her neck and slowly, reluctantly, pulled back and released her. “Okay, I should get up there. And you…” He pointed into the room. He pressed a kiss to Arie’s lips on his way by, then continued down the hall, headed for the stairwell that lead back up to the main floor. 

It killed Arie when Dean pulled away and walked down the hall away from her. She knew he was anything but calm. Dean and Nate were insanely close and Goddess help anyone that tried to hurt that little boy. Naythin really didn’t know what he started. Looking back at the door to Jacob’s room, Arie took in a slow deep breath and let it out just as slow. Pushing the door open, she motioned for Darren to leave the room. When she was alone with Jacob, Arie picked up a pad of paper and a pen that Doc Michaels had left behind and handed it to him. 

“You’re going to write down everything you sent to Naythin and when. I mean everything, Jacob because I’m going to have Will go through every computer you have access too and pull the hard drives to check them for anything you might have deleted.” Arie didn’t yell, raise her voice or even look at Jacob harshly. She simply told him what he was going to do in no uncertain terms. “If you leave anything out I won’t stop Dean next time.” Pulling a chair closer to his bed, Arie sat down and leaned back in the chair. 

Dean headed down the main hallway toward the security office and paused. He pulled out his cell which still had Crowley’s contact information pulled up and pressed the send button. 

“Crowley.”

Dean’s brows shot up nearly to his hairline. “Same phone number after how many years?”

“Squirrel! Yeah well, I have fans to deal with now so, keeps it simple to keep with the same number. So how are you and Moose….oh right…” 

Dean pursed his lips and frowned in irritation. “Yeah, right, I know you _forgot_. Listen, I got some Intel that there’s a Lycan out to kill demons.”

“A Lycan? What the devil are they doing in my neck of the woods? It’s an unwritten law, you haunt your areas and I haunt...well everywhere, I’m the king of Hell.” 

“I heard, which is why I thought you might want to know,” Dean responded with an annoyed smile curving his lips. 

“Seriously, Squirrel, it totally slipped my mind about Moose. My condolences.” 

Dean spun around to find none other than Crowley standing right behind him in the Saint Ryan pack house. He stared dumbstruck, still holding the cell to his ear before quickly lowering it and ending the call. His mouth moved like a fish for a couple of moments before he could finally manage to find something to say. 

“Yes, I know, leaves you speechless doesn’t it?” Crowley quipped. 

“You can’t be here,” Dean finally spit out as he shook his head. 

“Sure I can, I can be anywhere. It’s one of the perks…”

Dean stepped forward and started pushing Crowley toward the front door. “No, I’m serious _you_ can’t be here.” 

“Nonsense. You have Intel on some...Lycan wanting to kill demons, I’m here to check it out.” 

Dean huffed. “Fine. I don’t know where the guy...Naythin is, but we have...someone that had been talking to him.”

“Oh, an informant. Wonderful. Just lead me to him then.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Arie is gonna kill me,” he mumbled under his breath. 

He led Crowley back down to the clinic and rapped his knuckles on the door before he and Crowley just waltzed in. 

Arie sat in the chair and watched Jacob as he wrote out the list of information he’d handed over to Naythin. Every once in awhile, she’d stop him and read over the list and growl at him. At the rate Jacob was going, Naythin would be able to build his own pack house with all the information he had. Leaning back in the chair, Arie closed her eyes when she heard the door open. Inhaling, she picked up Dean’s scent and another that made her sneeze softly. “Oh, for the love of all that’s holy. What is that smell?” She put her hand up over her mouth and nose and slowly got to her feet. Turning to the door, she saw Dean standing there with another guy who was most definitely not Lycan. Arie raised a hand and pointed to him. “Uhhh...who’s that?” 

Dean glanced at Crowley and looked back at Arie. He held up his hands in surrender even before he started to speak. “Okay, don’t get mad, I called Crowley and...he kinda...showed up.”

Crowley pushed his way past Dean and held out his hand to Arie. “I like you already if you can make him do that. Crowley, at yer service.” 

Arie stared at Dean totally dumbfounded. Crowley. The King of Hell was...holy shit. Arie lowered her hand, took his hand in hers and shook it. “Arie...Arie Winchester. Nice to meet ya.” Putting on her best smile, Arie stepped over to Dean looking back at Crowley. “Would you please excuse us for one minute? Thanks.” Turning back to Dean, Arie grabbed his arm none too gently and dragged him out of the room. Stopping at the door, she looked back quickly and pointed to Jacob. “Do NOT touch the Lycan!” She narrowed her eyes at Crowley before pushing Dean out of the room. 

Turning on him, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “Are you out of your Goddamn mind??” 

Dean held his hands up again in the same manner as before. “I told ya, he just kinda showed up. I tried to make him leave, but he wanted to see Naythin. When I said that we didn’t have Naythin he wanted to see the...the _informant_.” He shrugged. 

Before Arie said anything else, she looked behind her at Darren. “Take a walk, Darren. Go upstairs.” When she heard the door close at the top of the stairs, Arie looked back at Dean. “There is a DEMON in the pack house, Dean. He shouldn’t be here. At all!” Arie ran both hands through her hair and walked over to the door to Jacob’s room. “Okay.” She turned around and pointed to the room. “Let’s go.” 

Crowley waited until Dean and his apparent _wife_ , now there’s one for the storybooks, were out of the room before turning his attention to the kid lying in the bed staring wide eyed at him. “‘ello, ducky.” Crowley greeted. “Ya know who I am? The bit of fear in yer eyes says ya do, but just so there’s no confusion I’ll tell ya, I’m the king of Hell.” His eyes flashed demon red before returning to their normal look. “Now, I want you ta tell me all about this Lycan fella who wants ta kill demons.”

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded to Arie’s suggestion that they go into the door, they actually never should have left to be honest. Jeez, she gives him control of the pack house and then yells at him when something happens. He lifted a hand and ran it over his face and followed her into the room but stopped a few feet back from Jacob’s bed. 

Jacob started shaking the second Dean and Arie left the room. When he heard Dean tell Arie who the guy was who had walked in with Dean, yeah, he got good and scared. The eye color thing was the final nail in his coffin. As he opened his mouth to speak, he saw Arie and Dean walk back in. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. “Like I told them earlier. I don’t know his exact location. If I don’t get a package in the mail by tomorrow, he’s going to call when he doesn’t get it. It’s all I got. I swear.” 

“That’s all I got I swear,” Crowley mocked and frowned disgustedly at the kid. He looked back as he saw Dean and Mrs. Squirrel walk back in. “Do you two believe his little Mary or should I get the halo?” He looked back at Jacob and nodded. “I think I should get the halo.” 

Arie didn’t know what the halo was but if Crowley was that anxious to use it, it couldn’t be good. “No thanks. The...halo isn’t needed. Even if Jacob doesn’t give us everything he knows he’s going to die.” Arie looked back at Dean and closed her eyes and counted to ten. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Crowley. “Is there anyway you can...find Naythin?” 

Crowley looked past Arie at Dean. “What the hell is a Naythin? Oh! Wait! That’s the Lycan. Oh well yeah I could if I knew exactly what the hell I was looking for. Do you know how many Naythin’s there are in the world?” 

“I know who he is, I can find him,” Castiel interjected as he walked into the room. 

“Oh well look at that, it’s like a family reunion,” Crowley mused with a chuckle. 

Castiel frowned and his brow knitted. “You are not my family.”

“Okay, okay boys. Let’s just...keep it to a dull roar. Okay? We don’t need Heaven and Hell fightin’ in our clinic,” Dean interrupted, walking up to Cas and wrapping an arm around his shoulders in hopes of keeping the angel away from the demon. _Oh God, I’m living inside a limerick._

Arie spun around when she heard Cas’s voice and nearly fell on the floor. “Oh, this just gets better and better. All we need now is for Hekate to pop in and it’ll be a party.” Arie sat down on the edge of Jacob's bed and looked at the three….well...one angel, one demon and one Lycan in front of her. 

“I know I’m goin’ out on a limb here but is there any way that you two can work together?” Dean inquired, looking from Cas to Crowley.

The angel and the demon stared at one another for a long moment before they both looked back at Dean and replied in unison, “No.” 

Arie huffed as she stood up from the bed. “Here’s the deal…” Arie looked at Crowley and smirked. “Cas can you please find Naythin and come back and let us know? After that’s done, Crowley can do whatever it is he does to find out why Naythin wants to kill demons? While you guys are going that we’ll handle Jacob over here.” She looked between Cas and Crowley expectantly. “Yes? No? What’s it gonna be?”

“Yes,” Castiel responded. He closed his eyes and...nothing happened. He cracked one eye open and looked around the room. “I haven’t left have I?”

“Nope,” Crowley responded.

Castiel opened both eyes and heaved a heavy sigh of irritation. “A cloaking spell. It’s keeping me from finding him.”

“Naythin is a witch?” Crowley inquired. “You never told me he was a witch…”

“He’s not a witch. I am but Naythin isn’t a witch. How would he know to hide from angels?” Arie looked at Crowley as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. “What do you need to find him? Full name? A photo? What?” 

“Uh, a photo would be good.” Crowley murmured. “Where has he been seen last?” 

“Uh, Winston Salem, North Carolina,” Dean responded. 

Crowley’s jaw clenched and he held up his hand when Arie tried to hand or show him something as he shook visibly with rage. “Mother!!!”

Naythin paced his room like a caged animal. Essentially, that’s exactly what he was. He needed to get out...he needed to let his wolf run. It had been pacing constantly for the past day and a half. Going over to his bed, he checked his cell phone for the twentieth time in the last hour. “Jacob you shit, don’t flake out on me.” Tossing the phone on the bed, he stalked to the door and pulled it open. Going out in the hall he headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He jumped down the last four steps and walked down the first hall he came to. He’d been in the house long enough to get curious and if he stayed in his room any longer, his wolf was going to force a shift and that would not be pleasant. Every door he came to was locked. Figures. Rowena wasn’t the trusting type it seemed. Turning on his heel when he reached the end of the hall, Naythin repeated his actions down the next hall and came up with the same results. A lot of locked doors. Growling, Naythin made his way back to the dining room and cornered a staff member. “Where the hell is Rowena?”

Ian looked at Naythin with wide eyes, that darted to and fro every so often as if checking to be sure Rowena wasn’t going to appear out of thin air beside him. He swallowed hard, his very pronounced Adam’s apple bobbing in the elder gentleman’s throat. “I...indisposed at the moment, sir.” It was the answer that Rowena had pounded into each of her servants. No one needed to know what she was doing. No one. Not for any reason. “I’m sure she will be with you shortly.” His accent wasn’t like Eleanor’s and definitely not as thick as Rowena’s. No, Ian had a slight British accent, one that you only heard on a couple words every now and again. 

Naythin leaned in close to the man's face and growled louder. “Find her _ladyship_ and tell her I need to speak with her. Now.” He made sure to enunciate each word carefully so the man saw a slight flash of fang with each one. 

Rowena stood behind Naythin a very perturbed look on her face. “Ian, the kitchen.” Her eyes met Naythin’s unwavering. “If you dunna like bein’ alone while I change I can put a leash an’ collar on ya an’ chain ya up outside where you can bark at the cars as they go by.” 

Naythin stood to his full height and looked at Rowena over his shoulder. Turning slowly, he rolled his eyes. “Funny.” Running a hand through his hair, he pointed toward the front door. “I need to go to Asheville and thanks to...whatever you’ve done to me, I can’t leave the house! Drop the spell or whatever so I can do what I need to.” 

Rowena looked at Naythin like he’d just grown antlers and shook her head. “The only thin’ you need ta do is come with him ta Hell so I can track down that ungrateful little bastard.” Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled with contempt as she spoke of her son. 

“Really now? Just how do you expect me to protect your house without the information my contact is sending me!” He pointed around the room and back to Rowena. “You want demon proofing then I need to go to Asheville and I’m NOT flouncing into Hell unprotected.” 

Rowena’s eyes widened, not with shock or fear but with surprise at this Lycan’s audacity, and her brows rose nearly to her hairline. “Ya won’ be flouncin’ anywhere I don’ let ya. An’ right now, we’re goin’ ta Hell. If’n I decide ta let ya go to Asheville, it’ll after we’re back. An’ before ya open that mouth’a yers again, just remember who it is that can bring yer family back to ya.”

Naythin narrowed his eyes at Rowena. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he took a step back and dropped his eyes to the floor. His jaw clenched over and over as he fought to keep his mouth shut. He was doing this to get his girls back. As soon as that happened he was going to kill the bitch. 

Rowena smiled smugly, “That’s a good pup. Now…” She stepped closer, the long black dress she wore dragging across the high polished floors as she moved. Once she stood directly in front of Naythin she said a few words in Latin and waved a hand over their heads. In an explosion of purple smoke, they were gone. 

Hell on its best days was...well...HELL on a lady’s clothes and hair and this time it was no exception as the bounce went out of Rowena’s curls almost at the very moment they appeared in the dismal dump her son had concocted. And her dress, thankfully was black, so despite the fact that she _knew_ it was getting filthy, at least it didn’t show...as badly. She looked back at Naythin and reached back to grab his wrist. “An’ before ya say it, I dunna have a collar an’ leash on ya so yer just gonna have ta deal with me hand,” she hissed softly, giving Naythin’s wrist a hard jerk as she started forward, stepping out from behind the short cubby like wall where they’d appeared. 

Naythin looked around the hallway they walked down. His eyes wide and it took everything he had not to throw up from the smell. It was a combination of death, sulfur and well...more death. His wolf retreated the minute they’d…landed? Appeared? Looking down at Rowena’s hand on his wrist, he really wanted to jerk away from her hold. He wasn’t some five year old toddler that needed their hand held so they wouldn’t wander off. 

Using his free hand, he reached for the small of his back and swore under his breath. He’d left his Glock in his bedroom. He didn’t even have a knife on him if...when they were attacked. It was Hell for crying out loud. He tried to look in the doors they passed as they made their way down the hallway. The floor was littered with bones and something that looked like dried skin. Gross. Naythin stepped in close to Rowena and whispered into her ear. “What’s your plan exactly?” 

Rowena shook her head. “Ta find my son,” she responded simply. “It’s why we’re headed ta what he likes ta call his _thrown_ ,” she rolled her eyes and gave a mock shudder. 

Naythin stopped and braced himself against Rowena jerking against his arm when she stopped suddenly. “Are you out of your mind? You’re...we’re just going to walk into the King of Hell's throne room?” His voice rose a little as he looked around to make sure no demons had heard them. “What makes you think he won’t...kill you the second he lays eyes on you...us?” 

Rowena harrumphed and rolled his eyes. “Because _I_ am his wee Mum,” she replied as though the answer were obvious. “Ya know fer bein’ a Lycan soldier yer sure uncertain of yer talents. I guess I really should have gotten the When-chess-ter.” 

“Hate to break it to ya, darlin’ but he’d say the same thing. I don’t feel like goin’ up against one of his damn hellhounds. Been there, done that...don’t want to do it again.” Naythin could still feel the claws ripping through his stomach and smell the putrid breath when he’d run from them. 

Rowena waved his concerns away, dismissing them as the utter rubbish she believed them to be. “Fine then, ya can stay here while I go.” She released her hold on his wrist and hurried on, making her way through the maze like corridors. 

Naythin looked down at his hand and back up at Rowena. He looked back the way they’d come and spun back around watching Rowena turn the corner halfway down the hall. “If she gets killed…” Looking up at the ceiling, he shook his head and quickly ran after her. When he caught up, he reached for her arm and spun her around to face him. Leaning in, he pointed at her face. “I can’t have you dying on me...yet.” He smiled wide and let it fall just as fast. “Let’s go.” 

Rowena smirked but remained silent on her dying, now or later. Won’t he be surprised to find they’re only mere illusions. The thought rather tickled her and made her have to stifle the smirk that wanted to widen and maybe even turn into an all out laugh. She shrugged a shoulder and gave a slight head shrug in the same direction. “I’d be more worried on how ya plan on gettin’ outta Hell without me.” She turned then and continued forward as the Lycan had suggested. How funny people were when it came to **love**. Love was a weakness, one she could not afford and did not desire to obtain. Rowena loved no one, and she quite liked it that way. 

Naythin refused to even consider the fact that if she did get killed while they were down there that he was stuck in Hell. There was always the chance that he could make a deal with good ole Fergus. Yeah...he didn’t think that was gonna happen. At least she wasn’t holding his hand anymore. 

Rowena led Naythin down twisting hallways and every so often they had to duck and hide due to demons walking their way or passing by in the next corridor over. When they finally reached the throne and Crowley wasn’t there, to say that Rowena was mad would have been an understatement. She stood in the middle of the room and yelled toward the ceiling, her voice echoing off the walls. “Alright, Fergus, where the ‘ell are ya!? Ya can’t even face yer wee Mum!? Hidin’ like the cowardly mistake that YOU ARE!!” 

Naythin ducked behind the nearest pillar when the bat shit crazy witch started _yelling_ for Crowley. He pushed his back as far into the stone as it would let him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he prayed to every deity he could think of to get him out of this alive and with all his limbs attached. He peeked around the pillar down the hall every once in awhile to make sure no one was coming. The awesome part was that even if someone did show up he had nothing to kill a demon with. Great. 

The room began to shake and, as demons began to rush into Crowley’s throne room, Rowena yelled words in another language that no one had likely heard in decades and as she lifted her arms toward the demons, the entire legion of them were thrown backward, out of the room and a metal door swung closed, separating them from Rowena and Naythin. She turned her attention on Naythin then, or as much of him as she could see with the way he hid himself away. “You seem ta be made of the same cloth as my good for nothing, COWARD of a son,” she snarled, her lip curled with disgust. 

Naythin stepped out from behind the pillar and glared at her. “I am unarmed, remember? Even my wolf can’t take on demons!” He yelled as he pointed to the door at the end of the room. “You want me to fight demons? Fine. Get me something that’ll kill ‘em.” 

Rowena frowned with irritation at Naythin. “Fine, call ya angel friend. Oh wait, I forgot, you made enemies outta anyone that would ‘ave helped you.” She scoffed and shook her head disgustedly as she turned and walked over to Crowley’s throne and took a seat, a wide smile slowly curling her lips. “I think I could get use ta this…” 

Naythin moved to the middle of the room, his head on a constant swivel even with the steel door. “You just gonna sit there until he shows up?” He looked at the throne and the way that Rowena was making herself at home on it. 

Rowena’s forehead creased and her brows knitted. “Do ya ‘ave somewhere else ta be?” 

“Not like I can take the elevator up or anything.” He pointed to the ceiling and raised his eyebrows. “Or remove the _leash_ you have on me.” 

“I’m sorry, did ya just give me an order? The King of Hell’s Mum?” Rowena’s brows lifted as she looked at Naythin. “Let’s see whatcher wife thinks a that…” She waved a hand and Naythin’s wife suddenly appeared next to where Rowena sat on Crowley’s throne. 

“What?” Naythin didn’t have time to finish his next question when he saw Ash standing next to Rowena. “Ash…” All the fight that Naythin had built up just melted out of him at the sight of his wife. “Baby…” 

Rowena took a file she’d gotten from somewhere and began to file her nails as she waited, listening to the rather abbreviated conversation between Naythin and Ash. She turned her attention to Ash and smiled up at the woman. “He’s not much of a talker, is he? Least not unless it’s complainin’ an’ tellin’ _me_ what to do.” 

Naythin flicked a look at Rowena. “I wasn’t telling you what to do.” He took a step closer and held his hand out to his wife. “It’s gonna be okay. I just...as soon as I get a few things done we’ll be together again. All of us.” His eyes traveled up and down her body. She was just as he remembered her right down the wild mop of red hair that she refused to try and tame. 

Rowena leaned forward and smacked at Naythin’s hand. “Ya not be touchin’ the merchandise until ya do as I asked ya to. So until then, ya can look, but keep yer grubby hand ta yerself.” 

Naythin jerked his hand back and glared briefly at Rowena. Slowly, he put both of his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. _Merchandise_. His family was not merchandise. 

“Nate...what’s goin’ on? Who is she?” 

Naythin closed his eyes and let his wife's voice crawl over him. God, he’d missed that sound. “Don’t worry about it, okay? She’s...her names Rowena and she’s gonna help you and Bree come back to me. I just...there’s something I have to do first.” 

Rowena turned her attention on Ash. “He’s goin’ ta ‘elp me kill my son.” 

Ash took a step back from Naythin, her hand covering her mouth as she looked from Rowena to Naythin. “What?” Her voice was just barely a whisper. 

Naythin closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest. Looking up at Rowena slowly, he glared at her before looking back to his wife. “It’s not like it sounds, babe. He’s not...normal or even human for that matter.” 

“It’s true,” Rowena allowed. “I abandoned ‘im as a wee babe, an’ now I wan’ yer husband ta kill ‘im for me.” 

Naythin gave Rowena a dirty look that clearly said _You’re not helping_. “Ash...Ash…look at me. Don’t listen to her, okay? I’m doing this for us. So we can be together again. A family. I have missed you so much.” His voice cracked with emotion as he pulled a hand from his pocket only to catch himself and shove it angrily back inside. 

Ash wrapped her arms across her chest as she looked at Naythin. “I’ve missed you too but...killing someone. It’s not right and...it’s not who you are, Nate.” 

Rowena chuckled and looked between the two. “She does na’ even know ya anymore.” She looked back at Ash and nodded with a wink. “Tis who he is. Trust me.” She looked back at Naythin and lifted her brows in question. “She does‘na know what ya are then, does she?” She slowly turned her head to look at Ash, a smug smirk tugging at one corner of her lips. 

Ash looked at Naythin, her arms slowly lowering to her sides as she looked Naythin over trying to see what Rowena was talking about. “Nate? What’s she mean by _what _you are?”__

__

Naythin wanted to ring Rowena’s neck slowly. “Ash, the…” He couldn’t believe he was going to tell her what had happened. “The night we were attacked at the campground. The men...they...they weren’t human. This is gonna sound crazy but...they are...were Lycans...werewolves. After you and Bree...before the men left, one of them bit me. Now I’m a Lycan.” 

Ash started laughing and pointing to Naythin. “Yeah, you’re right. That is crazy. There’s no such thing, Nate. That would be like saying ghosts are real or...or vampires and witches. No such thing.” 

Any other time, the sound of her laughter would have eased him and had him laughing right along with her, but now...it just hurt. “It’s true and vampires and witches are real...ghosts too along with a boat load of other...things.” He looked over at Rowena as he emphasized the last word. 

Ash shook her head vigorously. “I don’t believe you.” 

Rowena lifted a hand from the arm of the chair upon which she sat and wiggled her fingers at Ash, her lips pulled into a smile. “Witch. As for the rest…” She heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged a shoulder. “He’s tellin’ the truth. Like now, yer in ‘ell, I, a witch, brought you here ta visit with the pup over there.” She jabbed a thumb in Naythin’s direction. 

Ash looked around the room. Her eyes grew wide with fear. “Nate, no. You can’t...how?” 

Oh yeah, he really wanted to choke the life out of Rowena now more than ever. “It’s okay, Ash. Listen to me. It doesn’t matter, okay? Just know we’re going to be together soon. That’s all you have to think about.”

Rowena slowly leaned toward Ash, a smirk curving the corners of her lips. She was beginning to see exactly why it was that her son got such a thrill out of torturing. “That...an’ the fact that yer ‘usband is gonna kill the King of Hell, fer me. There’s no tellin’ what might happen after that.” Her smile slowly widened as she sat back in the chair and looked over at Naythin. Lifting an arm off the chair’s arm, stretching it so that it was high in the air she quirked a single brow at Naythin. “Say goodbye, Naythin.” With a snap of her fingers Ash disappeared. Lowering her arm, she laid it back on the chairs arm, her smile never wavering. “Now wasn’ that fun?” 

Naythin lunged forward as Ash disappeared. Turning, he glared at Rowena as he caught himself against a pillar near the throne. “Why did you do that? Tell her...what...what I am?” 

Rowena pulled her head back and looked at Naythin, feigning shock. “Were ya not gonna tell ‘er? Oh yeah, that’d be a wonderful thing ta try an’ keep secret. How’d ya plan on hidin’ those fangs, or the growlin’ yer always doin’?” 

“I would have told her! It wasn’t...you had no right.” Naythin turned away from Rowena and started walking around the room; one hand on his hip, the other raking through his hair repeatedly. Of course he would have told her, just not in such a blunt way. This was not how he wanted Ash to find out. 

Ya see that’s the problem in yer thinkin’ right there, _I_ have the right ta do whatever I wan’ ta do. I’m doin’ you a favor, yer not doin’ me one. I’m not the arse who went an’ got feelin’s for someone.” Rowena rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s people… _things_ like you that make me glad that there is nothin’ out there that I love. Love is a weakness. It’s due time ya learned it.” 

“We all can’t have hearts of stone and ice water flowing through our veins like you.” Naythin stopped next to a pillar and leaned his forehead against it. The cool stone helped to calm him down. The fact the stone was cool and he was in Hell was a little surprising. “She’s my wife. I’ll never stop loving her.” 

“An’ it’s that stupidity that’ll be yer downfall,” Rowena responded, “Mark...my...words.”

Pushing away from the pillar, Naythin walked back to the base of the throne and turned his back on Rowena. “I’d rather be stupid then unloved.” 

Rowena scoffed and shook her head. “Name one thin’ that love has ever done for ya? Did it save yer family? No. Did it brin’ them back? No. Has it served ya well all these many years? No.”

Naythin looked over his shoulder at Rowena. “If you’ve never loved anyone or been loved by someone, you’d never understand.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned and stared at the steel door. You couldn’t explain love to someone who’d never experienced it.

Rowena had loved, once. But she’d never willingly admit it, not to anyone, and most of all not to this pumpas ass of a Lycan. “Ya might as well have’a seat, it could be hours...or days, before Fergus comes back."

Naythin rolled his eyes and remained standing. He’d sit when he got tired. “Why are we here if he isn’t?” 

“Because this is where he’ll be when he’s...done…” Rowena waved a dismissive hand and rolled her eyes at Naythin’s back. She turned her attention back to filing her nails, then after a few minutes she stopped and looked back at the Lycan’s back. “Oh...you had a date.” She heaved a heavy sigh. “Oh fine then.” With a wave of her hand they were both back to her house. In Naythin’s room to be exact. She wouldn’t tell him that it was where he would always return to, so long as she had him tethered to her with a magick leash. She pulled from the side of the bed, still filing her nails. “Don’t be long,” she mumbled distractedly. She paused at the door and lowered her arms and looked back at Naythin. “And if you try ta run...well, it won’t be pretty.” Without another word, Rowena walked out the door, that automatically closed behind her. 

Naythin startled in place when the wall he was staring at suddenly changed to the bookcase in his room. Dropping his arms, he watched Rowena walk out, her warning ringing in his ears. Looking down at his watch, he grabbed his cell phone and keys and hurried out the bedroom door. If he blew every speed limit between the mansion and Asheville, he could get there before the post office closed.

Jogging down the hall, Naythin hit the stairs at a run and didn’t stop until he was out the front door and found his truck parked where he’d left it the night he’d followed Rowena from the bar. A part of him was regretting that decision already. Naythin ran his fingers along the top rail of the truck bed as he walked around the truck making sure there was no damage. Unlocking the driver’s side door, he slid inside and sat behind the wheel for a moment before starting the engine and slowly pulling away from the house. The further he got from the house the more relaxed he became. The grip he had on the steering wheel slowly eased until he pulled out onto the road and headed for the highway. 

Naythin pulled into the parking lot of the Asheville post office and barely had the engine off before he jumped out and ran up the steps. Reaching for the glass doors, he yanked hard and exhaled quickly when the door opened easily. Pulling his keys out, he walked quickly to his PO Box and unlocked it. A low dangerous growl erupted from his chest when the package he’d been expecting wasn’t there. “Oh Jacob. You foolish, foolish boy.”

Slamming the small door on the PO Box, Naythin locked it and pulled out his cell phone. Pulling up his contacts, he smirked when he came to Dean’s name. He tapped the call button and put the phone to his ear.

“You have reached Dean Winchester. If you are in need of help, call Bobby Singer (605) 555-6702. He can help you. Thanks.” BEEP.

Once they’d managed to figure out just exactly what the hell Crowley was yelling for his mother about, they learned that she just so happened to have a house in the area where Naythin was last seen, it was relatively easy to connect the dots from there, even if no one could really understand the reasons behind _why_ Naythin would hook up with Rowena of all people. When Dean’s cell started to ring in his pocket he pulled it out and saw that it was Naythin. Well, the guy was apparently making good on his threat. He didn’t want to answer it there in the clinic, it would be easier to track if he was in the security office, not to mention he really didn’t want anyone, not even Arie...okay _especially_ Arie, hearing what he had to say to the psychopath.

“He’ll call again,” Dean mused confidently. “He’s not gonna give up that easy. I’m gonna answer him upstairs.” He ducked around Castiel and Crowley and walked past Arie, unable to meet her gaze. Once he was in the hall, he ran for the stairs leading for the main floor, taking them two at a time.

Arie barely had a chance to say anything before Dean was out of the room and heading up the stairs. Turning to Crowley, she pointed at him angrily. “I don’t care what Naythin has done in the past, he...he was a good friend and member of this pack. If your… _mother_ hurts him? I will make it my life's mission to kill her.” Turning to Cas, she glared at the angel and pointed to the door. “And you. Do not repeat what I just said to Dean under any circumstances. Got me?”

Castiel’s forehead creased with confusion and he looked down at his hands then over to Arie. “No…?”

Crowley turned toward Castiel. “She means do you understand.”

Castiel looked from Crowley to Arie as he pondered the two phrases and justified their meanings in his mind. “Oh. Uh. Got you.” He said with an over the top deep voice and rather robotic movements as he smiled lopsidedly and elbowed Arie.

Hitting the main floor, Dean quickly punched in his code and threw open the door to the security office, letting it close on it’s own behind him. He stared at his cell phone like he was expecting it to do a trick. “Come on, come on, call back you sonofabitch.”

Naythin wanted to throw his phone against the wall when Dean’s voicemail kicked in. He paced the small room for a few minutes before walking back outside to his truck. Leaning against the front bumper he hit redial as he clutched the phone and put it to his ear. “Answer the phone damn it. I know you’re there.”

Dean walked to the back of the room. There were a lot of ways he wanted to answer this call, but cool, calm and collected wasn’t one of them, not by any stretch of the imagination; but they needed this. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he answered his cell and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

Naythin leaned back and grinned when he heard Dean’s voice in his ear. “Dean! Buddy! How’s it goin’? How’s the family?”

Dean barely stifled the growl that rumbled in his chest when Naythin had the gall and audacity to mention _his_ family. He ground his teeth together so hard he could very well have broken a few. He drew in a deep fortifying breath and blew it out slowly as he tried to rummage through all of the barbs, the sarcasm and the down right vicious retorts that floated around in his head trying to find a response that was somewhat...non-threatening.

“Sounds like therapy’s workin’ out for ya,” he responded evenly, with barely any emotion, good or bad, in his voice.

Naythin chuckled and shook his head. “Ahh Dean, Dean, Dean. Always with the jokes. Therapy, that’s cute. I’ll have to remember that one. Nate’s gettin’ pretty big isn’t he? Walkin’ around like a champ.” Pushing away from the truck, Naythin started to walk around it. “I didn’t call to catch up on old times. You’ve got a traitor in the pack. Jacob Sutton to be exact. The little bugger has been sending me all kinds of juicy info on the pack. Oh, stellar idea pulling guys from other areas and rotating them with locals. Fresh eyes...smart.”

The second Naythin mentioned Nate, Dean’s fangs dropped, his eyes were swirling pools of moonstone and his fingers had claws coming out of the ends. He could barely hold the cell phone, but he managed to push the speaker button before it fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of the lockers and, as he squeezed his eyes closed and he let his head hang forward, he squeezed them so hard the metal started to bend and snap.

Ty was sitting up front near the monitors when Dean had walked in with a look on his face that had him keeping both eyes forward. His eyes moved from screen to screen in a slow pattern so it took a while to scan them all. His ears perked up when he heard Dean’s phone ring and he had to fight everything he had to stay facing forward when he heard Naythin’s voice. Slowly, Ty pushed his paperwork to the side and moved his feet so he could leave the room quickly if need be. He wasn’t sure if Dean wanted anyone around during the call especially since Naythin was on the other end.

The sudden drop in temperature had Ty whipping around regardless the voice screaming in his head to not do it. One of these days, he was going to listen to that little voice. Dean was a hair's breath from shifting. Pushing the chair away from the desk, Ty walked across the room making sure his hands were held out in front of him with his palms facing Dean. Ty stopped a few feet away from Dean, slowly reaching up to his ear, he tapped his ear bud. “Hawk. If you’re anywhere near the office you need to get in here. Now.” Tapping the ear bud once more, Ty took a slow step to the side and held his hand out.

Squatting down slowly making sure to keep his eyes on Dean, Ty picked up the phone and set it on the desk. As he turned back to Dean, the office door opened as Hawk came in. Thank God. Hawk seemed to be able to calm Dean down in the past when he got like this. Walking over to Hawk, Ty told him who was on the phone and what little of the conversation he’d heard. With a quick nod of his head, Hawk had Ty leave the office as he slowly walked around the office stopping just next to the desk where the phone sat.

Looking over at the lockers, Hawk raised both eyebrows knowing full well Naythin would hear everything he’d say. “Dean. I know you want to do that to Naythin’s neck but those lockers haven’t done anything to you. Why don’t you take a step back and a few deep breaths, okay?” Picking up the phone, Hawk held it in front of his face. “Naythin, it’s Hawk. Listen very carefully. Do not bring up anything about Dean’s family or you’re not going to live long enough to see the next sunset. Got it? What do you want?” 

Dean had managed to calm down enough to be able to retract his claws and draw back his fangs. “Jacob’s dead, Naythin. I killed him myself. Your news is old.” There was a growl and a snarl mingled into his words, but for the most part his speech was clear enough for Naythin to get the picture. He looked up at Hawk and slowly shook his head. The kid was alive and somewhat well, at least for now. But Naythin didn’t need to know that.

Naythin stopped walking as he reached for the tailgate of the truck for support. Gripping the phone tightly, he ground his teeth for a moment before straightening. “Always knew you were a killer, Dean. Probably didn’t even give the kid the chance to walk away did ya? Tell me, Dean? After killing Jacob did you go home to your family? Did ya hold Nate with the same hands that killed a member of the pack with?” He didn’t give a good Goddamn about Hawk’s little warning. In a sick way, he was under Rowena’s protection and she wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him until he’d done her bidding.

“I admit to being a killer,” Dean responded simply, “never tried to say or be otherwise, Naythin. And no, he was killed immediately. I run a tight ship here. Keeps the fucktards like you out. Everyone likes it here now that you’re gone. Jacob did confess that you threatened his family to make him do it though. It’s why I killed him fast. No pain. You on the other hand. You’ll get to know what it’s like to be on the rack in Hell. By the time I’m through with you, not even your own mother would be able to recognize you. As for what I did after killing the little Judas, that’s really none of your Goddamn business. As for my son, he’s in Heaven. Cas took him there to keep him the hell away from you.” 

“You honestly think I’d do _anything_ to hurt that boy?” Naythin huffed and shook his head even though he knew Dean couldn’t see it. “Now that hurts. It really does. As far as how you’re runnin’ the pack...hey, that’s on you. I don’t give a rats ass. Not gettin’ those specs is gonna put my timeline back a bit but I’ll work around it. Never fear.”

“That’s funny, if yer not interested in _my_ pack, why all the Intel you’ve been makin’ that poor kid send? Oh and that death, it’s on you, not me. I went home afterwards and had hot monkey sex with my wife. My conscious is clear. YOU did that. Not me. YOU. Oh and uh, tell Rowena that her son knows _all. about. everything_. He’s here actually, sends his love to his dear bitch of a mother. Which means, I know where you are too. So, Naythin, I _am_ the monster under your bed. I’d sleep with the light on if I were you.” With that Dean glanced up at the time to be sure they’d been on long enough, smirked and nodded to Hawk to end the call.

Hawk reached up and ended the call. Handing the phone back to Dean, he sat on the edge of the nearest desk. “That was interesting.”

Naythin growled as he ended the call on his end. “Damn it!” Hurrying to the driver’s side door, he climbed in, started the engine and slammed on the gas pedal as he headed back to Rowena’s. Tossing the phone on the seat next to him, he gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and the steering wheel creaked in protest. This threw his whole plan straight down the shitter. 

Pulling into Rowena’s driveway, he pressed the gas pedal down harder as he took the turns nearly on two wheels half the time. Slamming on the brakes, he fishtailed around the small circle near the front door not bothering to turn the engine off. Running through the door, he stopped near the base of the stairs. “Rowena!! Get out here! We’ve got a serious problem.”

Rowena bristled at the sound of that Lycan bastard bellowing her name when she was trying to look for something in her Book of Shadows. Stupid, stupid dog! She slammed the large, heavy book closed and hustled to and out the door of her magick closet. Her hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides as she shuffled around the corner of the hall and stopped, glaring daggers down at Naythin. “If this isn’t important, you won’t have ta worry about anythin’ else, because I’ll scratch yer bloody eyes out here an now! WHAT!?”

Naythin walked up two steps, gripping the banister as tight as he could without breaking it. “Guess where your darling _wee babe_ is right. now.” He did his best imitation of her accent with as much sarcasm as he could toss into it. 

Rowena’s eyes narrowed into even tighter slits if that were possible. She was going to kill this damn mutt. Take it out back and put a bullet in it’s brain. Put the damnable thing out of its and more importantly _her_ misery. “Where? Hell? Dis-aney World!?” She snapped right back, just as sarcastically. 

Naythin smiled and slowly shook his head. “Nope. Not at all. No, your darling son is standing in the middle of Dean Winchester’s PACK HOUSE! He knows, Rowena. Crowley knows what yer plannin’.”

Rowena frowned and her brows knitted, her forehead creasing as she wrinkled up her face like she’d just smelled something horrific. “ _That’s_ whatcher goin’ on about?” She scoffed. “Naythin, my son has known I wanted ta kill ‘im since before he could walk.” She shook her head and waved a dismissive hard as she turned around with the intent of walking away, but paused to look back. “It’s good however that we know he knows about _this_ time...but it’s not as though he should be all that surprised. I never wanted the little...shit, in the first place.”

“He knows where you live.” Naythin let it hang in the air as he leaned on the banister. “And so does Dean.”

“Bugger,” Rowena grumbled as she wrinkled her nose. “Crowley, I worry about, that When-chess-ter is na’longer a Hunter.” She shrugged a shoulder. “But...if you’ll excuse me, I need to go pack.” She turned then, not giving Naythin time to respond and hurried off around the corner and down to her room, the door slamming shut with a loud BOOM.

“Not a hunter anymore? Is she nuts?” Naythin turned and sat down on the stairs, resting his forearms on his knees. “Like that’s going to stop him.” Letting his head fall forward, he stared at the floor.

Rowena quickly packed a bag and suddenly felt a deep sense of deja vu, having left her Fergus in much the same way, only back then it had been the Grand Coven that was after her, not a legion of demons and their King. She donned a blonde wig and pulled on long gloves and her cape, then headed out of her bedroom, with two bags in hand. Her book of shadows weighed one of the bags down greatly, but thankfully, unlike the last time this had happened, she wasn’t going to be moving only by the strength of her arms and legs. She had a car she could pack and be halfway across the country in no time flat. She hurried to and down the steps of the front entrance, passing Naythin, where he sat on the steps, on her way.

Naythin turned and watched Rowena walk down the stairs with two bags in her hands. Getting to his feet, he stopped her by blocking her path. “Where are you going?” His eyes narrowed on her at the sudden timing of her leaving and his announcement about Crowley and Dean knowing where she lived.

“Well, ya can’ expect me ta stay here. Fergus has demons, legions of ‘em. No, I have ta get the ‘ell outta here. Hide out somewhere. Just...until he forgets… Twenty, thirty years…” She shrugged a shoulder.

Naythin looked at Rowena as if she’d just lost her mind. “You’re leaving? What about your end of our deal? My family! Oh and yeah, me! You can’t leave me locked in this house. Did you forget the part where Dean knows where you live too? He wants my head on a platter!”

Rowena huffed in amusement. “My end’a the deal was _if_ you killed Fergus. Well, he obviously still lives. So, the deal is null an’ void,” she explained simply with a shrug. “It’s not m’fault. I had planned on brinin’ them back, but you couldn’t seem ta… _rise_ to the occasion.” She smirked and turned, reaching for the door handle. Looking back over her shoulder, her smirk still curving her lips. “As fer Dean, he put a bounty out on yer head days ago. Every hunter in the area is out fer yer blood. Yer safer here than out there.” She huffed and looked him up and down and back up again. “Hell, for a million dollars I might just toss yer dead carcass over the pack house fence me'self.”

The news about the bounty knocked the air right out of Naythin’s lungs. It actually bothered him more than the loss of his family, again. He knew Dean was pissed and wanted him dead, but a bounty? No. No, way. “You’re lying. Just like you lied about bringing my family back. You had no intention of doing it. No. No, way Dean’d put a bounty on me.”

“Ya don’ believe me? Fine, as soon as I’m out the door, yer released. See how long ya last.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I think ya put too much faith in a friendship that died long ago,” she mused with a lift of her brows and a pointed look. “Just don’ say I didn’t try an’ worn ya. Oh and ya know Dean’s pet angel? Don’t plan on seein’ anythin’ good after yer killed.” She shrugged. “I told ya, I know things.” She turned her attention back to the door and threw it open wide, quickly heading for her car. Once the engine was started, she did as she’d promised and released Naythin from her spell. What was the difference? He was a goner anyway, it wasn’t as though it mattered to her.

Naythin watched Rowena walk out of the house totally speechless. He stared out the open door, listening to her Mercedes start and catching a glimpse of her tail lights as she pulled away from the house. As soon as the car started to move, his wolf suddenly calmed and lay down with a sigh that Naythin mimicked. Could she be telling the truth? Would Dean really put a bounty on his head? Turning to the stairs, Naythin bolted up them and ran to his room, Digging out his duffel bags, he stuffed as many of the clothes that hung in his closet as he could. He’d vowed never to wear anything that Rowena had bought him but now he may not get a chance to get more clothes if the whole bounty story was true. Going to the dresser, he grabbed the photo’s of his girls off the top and his weapons from the top drawer. Going to the bed, he pulled his sawed off from under the bed and tucked it in the weapons duffel. Standing in the middle of the room, he looked around to make sure he hadn’t left anything important behind. Dropping his clothes duffel, he crossed the room and pulled open the drawer where he kept all the info on the pack that Jacob had sent him. Pulling out the file, he started for the door, picking up the clothes duffel, he stuffed the file inside and jogged to the stairs, out the front door and to his truck that was still running in the driveway. Tossing both bags into the front seat, he climbed in, put the truck in gear and looked back at the house. Had she really released him? Only one way to find out. Slowly letting his foot off the brake, Naythin held his breath as the truck slowly rolled down the driveway. The further away he got, he more confident he was that Rowena had kept at least one promise. His foot slammed down on the gas as he hit the end of the driveway and headed away from the highway. Back roads, as rural as he could find them, that was his chosen route. He may have to ditch his truck at some point which really pissed him off. Maybe he could get it painted and that could buy him some time, maybe.

After the call with Naythin had ended Dean patted Hawk on the shoulder. “Interesting isn’t the half of it,” he mumbled as he walked out the door. He made a beeline for Beth’s room so he could get his son. He had a plan, he knew Arie was gonna hate it, but he needed to _know_ that his family, that his pack, were safe. He knocked on the door and called Beth’s name. “Beth, it’s me, it’s Dean. I need Nate.”

Beth was playing catch with a small Nerf ball with Nate. They were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Tossing the ball back to the boy, she held her hand up as she climbed to her feet. “Hang on kiddo. That’s yer Daddy.” Going to the door, Beth opened the door carefully, her hand going to the small handgun in the small of her back. Inhaling, she looked Dean over before slowly opening the door and letting him in the room. Pulling her shirt back over the handgun, she closed the door behind Dean. “What’s wrong?” 

Dean shook his head, his eyes locked on Nate. “Naythin’s...he...it’s a mess. I need Nate.” He nodded toward his son and walked past her. “Hey, buddy! Come on with Daddy, we’re gonna go see Uncle Cas, okay? Come on.” He walked across the distance separating himself from his son and leaned down, picking Nate up in his arms. He kissed the boy on the cheek and looked back at Beth. “Thanks for watchin’ him.” He offered her a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Walking past her and out the door, Dean hurried back down the stairs and jogged to the stairwell that led down to the clinic. The second he walked in the door he handed Nate over to Castiel. “Take care of my son.” At the angel’s nod he turned to Arie and held up a hand. “I know he was with Beth and I know she’s perfectly capable. But Naythin’s out there. And he mentioned Nate again, twice when he called to tell us about Jacob. The fuckin’ psychopath is obsessed. And Angel kiiinda trumps Lycan,” he explained with a tilt of his head as he quirked a brow, his lips pressed into a straight line. His almost teasing look fell in the next second. “I’m gonna go hunt that fucker down. I’m going. You can come with me if you want to. But I want to know that he’s no longer a threat to my son, you, or this pack...I want him gone. And if anyone can track this fucker, it’s me.”

Arie walked over to Cas and held her hands out to Nate. As he leaned over to her, Arie held her son close, burying her face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent that was unique to him. He always smelled like pine trees and leaves. Didn’t matter if he just came out of a bath or was making mud pies with Dean. Closing her eyes, Arie committed the smell to memory along with the way his hair brushed against her cheek and the way his hand clutched at her shirt. He may have only been a little boy, less than two years old, but he could already pick up on her’s and Dean’s emotions.

Nodding slowly, Arie knew Dean was right. She knew Nate would be safe with Cas, safer then he would be at home even. Lifting her head, she looked at Cas not trying to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks. “Where are you taking him?”

Castiel’s gaze swung to Dean. “Where do you want me to take him?”

Dean quirked a brow and in all seriousness responded, “Can you take him to Heaven?” He and Sam had been there, but they’d had to die first. Then again, Cas was the big cheese, so he wasn’t totally certain.

Castiel heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at Arie before looking back at Dean. “If I did, I would have to…”

“Then don’t,” Dean interrupted. Saying “kill their son” was the last thing he or Arie needed to hear right now. “Bobby’s house. Take him to Bobby’s and don’t leave his side. Not for anything. Tell Bobby that those are my rules.” 

Arie nodded clutching tightly to her son. “Bobby’s good.” Pulling her head back a little so she could see Nate’s face, she tried her best to smile. “Uncle Cas is going to take you to see Grandpa Bobby, okay? You be a good boy and Mommy and Daddy will come get you soon.” Closing her eyes, Arie leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nate’s cheek. The thought of anything happening to him had her gripping him that much more tightly. Forcing herself to pull away, Arie walked back to Cas and locked eyes with the angel. “You watch over him, Castiel. If anything happens to my son…” She let the sentence drop off knowing full well she didn’t have to finish it for him to get her point. Handing Nate to Cas, Arie wrapped her arms around her chest trying to keep from losing it in front of Nate so he wouldn’t get scared.

Dean pulled Arie in and wrapped his arms around her he dipped his head and buried his face against her neck, drawing in strength from her scent. He lifted his head marginally and whispered, “Cas will guard him with his life. You know that.” Pulling his head the rest of the way up he looked over at Nate and Cas and offered the angel a smile. Turning his full attention on his son he slowly released Arie and crossed the distance separating him from Nate and leaned in so his forehead touched Nate’s. The big smile on Nate’s face was his reward for playing their silly game. “You be good, ya hear me? An’ take care’a Uncle Cas and Grandpa Bobby. They need you to keep ‘em straight, alright?” He pulled his head back and watched Nate nod. Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile just before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nate’s temple. “Love you. buddy. Mommy and Daddy won’t be long.” He turned and stepped away, hurrying out of the room. As he passed Crowley he gave a sharp command, “You’re with us.”

“Oh I am? Do I get to hunt down the pup too?” Crowley inquired, a little too enthusiastically. So much so in fact that it brought Dean up short despite having wanted to hurry from the room so Nate wouldn’t know how upset he was. Thankfully Castiel disappeared with Nate in that exact moment and he felt himself heave a heavy sigh of relief.

Arie walked over to where Dean stood near the door, giving Crowley a look as she past him clearly reminding him of what she’d told him earlier about Naythin. Standing between Dean and Crowley, Arie took both of Dean’s hands in hers. “I’m staying here. Not because I don’t want Naythin as bad as you do but someone needs to be here in case...and to make sure the kids don’t trash the place.” She tried to smile but just couldn’t pull it off. “I know this is your thing and what you’re the best at but I’m still going to worry. We’ll keep track of Naythin’s movements when he pops up and let you know anything. Just be careful and come home to us.”

Dean was a little taken aback that Arie didn’t want to go. He’d assumed that it would be with her or not at all. What she said made sense however and he nodded his understanding and agreement. “Okay,” he murmured softly. He gripped her hands right back. “But _you_ be careful. If the shit hits the fan here, tell me and I’ll be home. Okay? Please don’t keep news like that from me. I’ll be worrying about you too. There’s no telling where that….where _he_ is. And if he comes home...he knows everything about us. We’re...defenseless. Even with the changes we made.” 

Arie nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. “I’ll send extra patrols to Bobby’s and to the borders of the territory. Ty’s going to activate the GPS on the Impala.” Arie let go of Dean’s hands and threw her arms around his neck. “I love you. I know you won’t stop until he’s dead just...make sure you come home.” 

Dean wrapped his own arms around Arie and hugged her tight. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I love you too. Between me and the rest of the hunters out there…” he glanced at Crowley, “And Crowley’s demons,” he gave the demon a pointed look before looking back at Arie, “We’ll find him. And sooner rather than later.” 

“Can I join in on the little love fest we have going here?” Crowley inquired despite knowing the answer. “Come on, Dean, we’ve got a mother and her ass to find.” 

As with Nate, Arie held Dean tighter for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. Looking back at Crowley, she glared at him. “No one kills Naythin except Dean. Understand? Make sure you tell your...minions or else they’ll be the next one on the list to be hunted.” It was hard enough to watch Cas take Nate away, watching Dean walk away would be harder. Turning away, she crossed the room and stood near Jacob’s bed staring daggers the kid as he lay in the bed. 

Dean headed down the hall as swiftly as he could make it without running. If he stayed another minute, he wouldn’t be leaving at all. One minute he was walking alone and the next Crowley was at his side. 

“I think Mrs. Squirrel has a thing for this Naythin fellow, she keeps getting nasty at the idea of anything happening to him. Unless you do it of course,” Crowley mused. 

Dean have his head a slight shake. “He was pack. He dies with dignity or he doesn’t die, end of story.” 

“Oh so dignity entails you biting his head off...literally,” Crowley surmised. 

Dean shot Crowley a dirty look but didn’t speak further on the subject. “Just get in the car.” 

Naythin had been doing pretty good for a couple of weeks. The idea of a bounty being out on his head was slowly forgotten. He stayed on the rural roads though to be safe. He avoided the toll roads and any town that had traffic cameras. If he had to go into town for supplies or whatever, he made sure to park his truck on the outskirts and walk in. 

Stopping at a campground just outside of Nashville, Naythin rolled out his sleeping bag in the front seat of his truck, cracked the windows and closed his eyes. About two hours into the night, he caught the scent of another wolf. A male, older but not infirm by any means. Naythin slowly slid his hand out of the sleeping bag and palmed his Glock on the floorboard. Taking the safety off, he evened out his breathing and followed the wolves movements around the truck. The movements stopped right behind Naythin’s head and his grip tightened on the grip. Tensing his stomach muscles, he slowly lifted his head off the door and waited. 

The sudden opening of the door, had Naythin bringing up his handgun and shooting the wolf in the face and taking the back of his head off in the process. Sitting up quickly, he looked out the windows and saw two other men coming at him. “Shit!” Leaning over, he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door closed. Kicking out of the sleeping bag, he started the truck, slammed his foot down on the gas and sped out of the camp ground with bullets pinging off the bed of the truck and one shattering the glass of his back window. “God damn it!” Ducking his head, he flew down the road with his lights off. All the gunshots would be waking the other campers and the cops wouldn’t be far behind. 

So much for staying under the radar, he thought as he turned the headlights on and slowed the trucks speed to a more normal level. Tossing the Glock on the seat next to him, he ran a hand through his hair. “Well, Naythin ole boy. You are officially a wanted man. Way to go.” 

Arie sat on the floor in the middle of the living room at the farm house with her laptop on the floor in front of her and another on the desk behind her. She had maps pulled up and was writing as fast as she could as she listened to the female on the other end of the call. “When was he there, and you’re sure it was Naythin Emerson?” Arie pulled up another map of Nashville and zoomed in until she found the campground the woman was talking about. “Okay, yeah, I got it. Was anyone else hurt?” Arie nodded and sighed. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Lena. Yes, I’ll tell Dean. We’ll get him. I promise. Let me know if there’s anything your pack needs. Anything at all. Take care.” Arie ended the call and dropped the phone in her lap with a growl. 

Picking up the phone again, Arie scrolled down until she found Dean’s number and hit the call button. Their first fresh lead on Naythin in a week wasn’t something she was going to wait on. Putting the phone to her ear, Arie pulled to her feet and walked into the kitchen to put the tea kettle on the stove. 

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala munching on cheese fries while he hammered on the keyboard of Sam’s old laptop. He was parked along the more wooded area of a park, out of the way so that no one would bother him. He had backed the car in, with the trunk just this side of a high fence that blocked off wildlife from entering, so that he had a clear view of anyone that might sneak up on him. When his cell rang and nearly vibrated off the side of the hood, he snagged it before he could fall and answered without looking to see who it was. “Yeah, it’s Dean.” 

Arie smiled when she heard Dean’s voice. They hadn’t talked in over a week and she missed the sound of his voice. “Hi. It’s me. I got a call about Naythin.” 

Dean grinned immediately upon hearing Arie’s voice, the smile wide enough to make the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Hey, you.” He grumbled. “Yeah, ruin the call with info on that guy.” He grinned and chuckled. “No seriously, whatcha got? I’m hittin’ brick walls here. I gotta hand it to him, the military taught him well. This is one of those times that I wish my Dad was still alive. He’d have Naythin’s neck in a nose by dinner.” 

Arie walked back to the living room and picked up the notebook she’d been writing in. “He was just outside of Nashville last night at a campground east of there.” Arie paused remembering the sound of Lena’s voice as she told her what Naythin had done. “Dean, he killed the Alpha of a small pack that’s in the area. They lost him out on westbound 40 just outside of Nashville. Lena said they shot up the truck pretty good. One of ‘em shattered the rear window so not sure how long he’ll be able to drive it without getting the window fixed. The cops have a description of his truck.” 

Dean groaned, which turned into a growl and he tossed his French fry back into the small cardboard basket. “That sonofabitch! Shit! Tell Lena I’m really sorry for her loss and tell her to tell her pack that this bastard _will_ pay for what happened to their Alpha.” He heaved a sigh and lifted a hand to run it over his face. “Okay,” he muttered as he let his hand drop. “Get his picture out to police, not just that truck. He’s gonna ditch that thing. I don’t care if his wife gave birth to the damn thing alongside his kid, not even he’s stupid enough to keep it.” 

“Okay. I’ll get ‘em a photo of him.” Arie paused as she looked at the map of the area. “Dean, he’s headed west. If he keeps going, he’s going…” Arie wasn’t afraid of Naythin but not knowing what he was capable of anymore is what scared her.

Dean pulled out the map he had laying on the car under the laptop, using the computer to hold it down. He followed Arie’s train of thought and saw just damn exactly where he was headed. “Home…” Dean’s voice was soft and maybe even a little fearful. “Arie, I’m heading back home. I’m gonna try an’ get on this fucker’s ass and following him all the way back. The second he gets close, I’ll be right there...at least that’s my hope. Take care of yourself. Stay close to Hawk...please. I know yer tough and I know you can handle it...but I can’t. I can’t handle not knowing that yer gonna be okay. So for me...stay near Hawk, okay? I know he’ll do his best to keep ya safe.” 

Arie walked into the kitchen, turned the stove off and returned to the living room. “Okay. I just need to pack up some stuff here at the farm and I’ll go back to the pack house. Be careful, Dean. He’s not the same Naythin we knew before.” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “He hasn’t been for a long time...but I just can’t believe that he…” He swore softly. “Okay, shoot me a text when yer with the guys, okay? Tell them what it looks like so they’ll be ready. And tell them my plan, if I can manage to pull it off. I love you. Oh, hey, have you heard from Nate?” 

Arie started gathering the papers that were on the floor and putting them in a file folder. “I talked to Bobby yesterday. He said he’s going to teach Nate how to play poker and to change out a water pump on a ‘89 Dodge pick up. I’m tellin’ you right now, Dean. I find grease on that boy and Bobby is going to feel my wrath.” 

Dean couldn’t help the semi-loud chuckle that broke past his lips and had his head tilting back somewhat. “Hey, those are very important life skills, baby,” he responded, still chuckling somewhat. “Okay, I better go. Bye, Ar.” He ended the call and chuckled again at the idea of Bobby teaching Nate how to change the water pump on a ‘89 Dodge pick-up. He closed the laptop and folded up the map as good as it was getting without it pissing him off, and slid down off the hood. He picked up the now empty basket of cheese fries and tossed the basket in the trash can nearby. He downed his root beer and tossed the bottle as well. Ducking his head into the passenger seat of the Impala he plopped both the laptop and the map inside then walked around to the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel. “Well, let’s see,” he mused as he started the car, “If I was on the run, I’d take all the back roads I could find,” he threw the car into gear, “And I bet you are too.” 

Naythin stayed on the highway just long enough to lose the morons who had chased him from the campground. Once he was sure they were long behind him, he took the first exit he came to and put the highway in his rear view. He didn’t stop driving until the gas gauge started getting dangerously close to “E”. Pulling over in a small two pump station, Naythin got his first look at the damage to his truck. The tailgate was riddled with bullet holes. Both taillights were shot out and his license plate looked like Swiss cheese. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door and tested the back window. Pushing on it with his fist, he felt it give way too easily. Dropping his head on his arm, he sighed and growled softly. One solid hit to a pothole and the whole thing was going to fall out. Shaking his head, Naythin pulled the large backpack out of the bed of the truck and started putting everything he could in it. He ended up leaving most of his clothes behind but made sure there was enough room for his weapons and ammo. Pulling the truck around to the side of the building, he gave the owner of the gas station the last of his money, all $1500 to “store” the truck for him until he could come back and get it. If he needed anything, there were enough houses he could break into and steal food and anything else he needed. If he got desperate enough, he could shift and hunt the old fashioned way. Adjusting the straps on his backpack, Naythin gave the truck one last look before continuing to head northwest. If he was lucky, he might be able to hitch a ride here and there so he wouldn’t have to walk the whole way. 

Dean nearly swerved off the road and into the ditch when he saw what he was positive was Naythin’s truck, plus a few hundred bullet holes. He pulled into the gas station and parked the Impala. He shouldered the door open and headed inside the small mini mart that was part of the gas station. “Hey, what can you tell me about that truck out there? There’s a...a wanted guy, owns a truck like that. Police are lookin’ for him. As a matter of fact, I’m agent Roth” Dean reached into his jacket pocket and flashed a badge at the guy before pocketing it again. 

Seth looked out the window at the truck and back to the guy on the other side of the counter. When he flashed a badge, Seth nearly choked on his dip. Picking up a red party cup, he spit into it and set the cup back under the counter. “That thing? Some guy paid me $1500 bucks to store it for him. Came through here a couple days ago. Nice enough, fella. What he do?” 

“Murder, and attempted murder of a police officer, me.” Dean smiled fakely and nodded to the guy behind the counter. “Did he, uh, say his name maybe? The truck I remember had a lot less bullet holes in it so, I need to be certain.” He gave a slight shrug. 

“Well, I’ll be dipped.” Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a notebook and flipped through it. Running his finger down the list, he stopped halfway down the page. “Uhhh let’s see ‘ere. Oh yeah, ‘ere he is, James Hatfield.” Closing the notebook, Seth held his hand up over his head a few inches. “‘Bout so high, shaggy hair, beard. Oh and he had crazy colored eyes. Not really blue but just...crazy bright.” 

Dean huffed and wanted to throw something knowing that he was two frickin’ days behind Naythin. “Yeah well, that’s not his real name, the guy’s real name is Naythin Emerson and if he ever comes back for that truck, you call either me or your local police immediately.” He handed the man a business card with the number of one of the many cell phones that filled the Impala’s glove box on it. “And be careful. He is a very dangerous individual.” With that Dean gave a nod of thanks for the man’s time and headed back out to the Impala, he threw open the door and slid behind the wheel. He had her started and in gear almost before he got the door closed. Flooring it, he peeled out of the parking lot. If he was two days behind Naythin, he had a lot of catching up to do, which meant he was back on his old Hunting sleep cycle, zero to none. 

Naythin spent the night in a an old hay barn just south of the Colorado border in Oklahoma. He’d been on the move constantly since leaving his truck. With little sleep and even less food, he was not the most pleasant of people to be around. He had to eat. Shucking off his clothes, he climbed down the ladder of the hay mow and landed lightly on his feet. He’d caught the scent of a herd of cattle on his way in. One cow wouldn’t go noticed especially on the large cattle ranches in the area. Rolling his shoulders, he closed his eyes and let his wolf out. 

Three hours later, Naythin crawled back to the barn and up the ladder back up to the hay mow. His left thigh burned from the gunshot wound. Since when did Lycans start raising cattle? When did they start guarding the herds at night? Did he fall into some kind of time warp and get dropped back into the 1800’s? For fucks sake, this was the last thing he needed. Digging his knife out of his pack along with one of the last few bottles of water he had. He’d kill for a bottle of whiskey right now. 

He could feel the silver burning the muscle inside his thigh and if he didn’t get the slug out right now he wasn’t going anywhere. Naythin poured some water over the wound to clean it a bit before he started to take quick breaths in and out. His eyes locked on the entrance wound. Why couldn’t it have been a through and through? That would have been too damn convenient. Using a lighter, he heated the end of the blade until it glowed red. Dropping the lighter back in his pack he let the blade cool before he started digging in his thigh. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed the tip of the blade into the wound until he felt it hit the end of the slug. Tipping the blade to the side, he got the tip of it under the slug and popped it out. With a scream, Naythin fell back into the straw doing his best to not pass out. He had to wrap the wound so he didn’t bleed to death. Using one of his t-shirts, he ripped it in half. Using one half as a bandage, he pulled it tight as he wrapped the other half around it and tied it off. 

Laying back on the straw, he stared up at the worn wood beams and concentrated on the patterns in the wood to keep from passing out. Even though he’d managed to take down a small calf and get a few big bites out of it before the damn riders showed up, he was still starving and now with the injury, he’d need food to help him heal. Looking down at his watch, he groaned. Five hours until sunrise. He’d have to wait until sundown before he’d be able to move. No more traveling during the day. Dragging his pack over to him, Naythin dug for his cell phone. Pulling it out, he opened his contacts and scrolled down until he found TJ’s number. Hitting the call button, he hoped she’d answer and not hang up on him. “Come on, T. Throw me a bone, here darlin’.” 

TJ groaned softly as she heard her phone going off on the nightstand. Groping for it, she dragged it under the blanket and held it to her ear. “Someone better be dying.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Would you hang up on me if I said I was?” 

TJ sat up straight in bed, turning the lamp on the nightstand as she did. “Naythin. What are you doing calling me?” 

“T, I need yer help. Ya know I’d never call if it weren’t important.” Naythin used the pack as a pillow to prop his leg up on. 

Running a hand over her face, TJ looked at the clock. “I don’t know, Naythin. You dated my sister and all but…” 

“Look. I just need a ride, that’s all. I’m uhh...I got hurt and I need to get home. You still in Kansas? Outside Dodge City, right?” He hadn’t thought about Ky in a long time. The images of what was left of her after the hell hound got to her flashed in his head. 

“Yeah. I am.” Throwing the blanket off her legs, TJ swung her legs over the side and walked to her closet. “Where are you. Give me a few minutes to get dressed.” 

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver darlin’. I owe you huge for this.” Naythin gave her the nearest crossroads and instructions to call him when she got close so he could meet her there. He had a few hours to kill until TJ got anywhere near him. After he ended the call, he dropped his head back in the straw and tried to get some sleep. 

Dean stood under the bright sunlight and listened to the rancher and his men tell him about the lone Lycan that had attacked the livestock. “Yer sure you got him? And with silver buckshot?” Dean inquired, his forehead creased and brows knitted slightly. 

Dave sat on the tailgate of the feed truck and nodded. “Got ‘im in the leg. We found a blood trail but lost it near the old hay barn. Grounds too hard for tracks to stick around much more than a few hours. He’s not gettin’ far with that silver in ‘im unless he hits up a hospital or hitches a ride.” 

Dean gave a head shrug, it’s the only thing you could call it. “Or if he kills someone for their car and first aid kit,” he mumbled half under his breath. He’d switched out the professional attire he’d been wearing for the last few days and had switched back into his Hunting boots, jeans and a tee. He had an over shirt in the Impala’s front seat on the off chance he’d need it. “Okay, listen, thanks for the info. on all this guys. Listen, be careful. This guy is a total wild card, we have no clue what he might do. He already killed an Alpha and he bashed my head in a while back. Make sure you guys keep yer guns loaded and don’t trust this sonofabitch.” He offered Dave a hand and shook his before letting his hand fall away. He gave a nod of thanks and turned around, heading back to the Impala. Okay, so he’s at least closer to the bastard than he was, a lot closer. He climbed into the car and started her engine. Pulling out his cell he pulled up Arie’s number and pressed send. 

Arie sat at the glass table just outside her office. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and her head hung back letting the sun bake her chest and face. She’d been staring at the computer since six A.M. and needed a break and some fresh air. She was about to doze off when her phone started vibrating along the glass causing her to jump up and grab it before it fell off the edge. Clearing her throat, she stood up. “Arie Winchester.” Arie had been getting so many calls lately about Naythin she had to be careful how she answered the phone. 

_Dean couldn’t help but grin. “I like the sound of that, say it again.” He chuckled softly. “Actually, I’m callin’ about Naythin. Ar, he’s comin’ home, you were right. I’ve picked up leads all along the way, everywhere I stop along the way home, he’s been. But there’s worse news. He’s wounded. And what’s a wounded animal do? You gotta tell everybody to shoot to kill. The second they see him.”_

__

__

Arie smiled when she heard Dean’s voice but it didn’t last long when he told her about Naythin. Walking to the French doors, Arie pulled them open and walked inside making sure to lock the doors behind her. Walking through the office, she opened the door and stuck her head out. Putting her hand over the phone, she told the guard to get Hawk and have him come to her office as soon as possible. Returning to the office, she closed the door, walked over to the desk and sat down. “I’ve got Hawk coming to the office now. Where was he last seen?” She pulled up a map on her lap top that she’d been using to track Naythin’s movements. 

“Elkhart, Kansas,” Dean responded, “He was shot by Dave Gibbs. Naythin attacked one of their livestock and Dave shot him with silver buckshot. So yeah, Naythin’s comin’ but I don’t have a clue how. Oh and uh, you might wanna hide Doc Michaels. Send him out with one of the patrols to Bobby’s or somethin’. I just don’t wanna see Naythin’ shoot the poor bastard...if he can get past all my men that is.” 

Arie pulled up the location on the map and started checking distances from the ranch to the pack house. “Dean. When was he spotted there?” If she was right, Naythin could be in Nebraska already if he’d been in Kansas within the last 24 hours. 

“Last night sometime,” Dean answered, “Dave couldn’t remember the exact time. But he said it was between four and six hours before sunrise, his men change shifts, its the only reason he knew that much.” Dean pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. “I should be home before nightfall. So long as I don’t get pulled over anyway.” 

Arie looked up when the office door opened and waved Hawk inside. Standing up, she walked around the desk and stopped to sit on the edge of the desk. “If he hitched a ride, he could be in Nebraska already. Be careful and get home as soon as you can.” Arie motioned for Hawk to look at the computer on her desk as she looked out office windows. If Naythin was in Nebraska, he could be anywhere. He knew the area better than most of the guards. “Hawks here. I’m going to fill him in on what’s going on. I love you.” Arie ended the call, tucking the phone in her pocket. “We have to double up on patrols between the farm and the pack house. No one leaves the pack house under any circumstances unless they’re security.” 

Naythin had TJ drop him off ten miles due west of the pack house. Bless her heart, she’d brought a first aid kit and fixed up his leg halfway through Kansas. At least now, he could walk without much of a limp and the bleeding had stopped for the most part. After she left, he hefted his pack and headed out cross country. He knew every stream, open field and abandoned building between here and the pack house. With any luck, he wouldn’t bump into any of the guards. He’d hate like hell to have to shoot anyone if they tried to stop him. 

Dean returned Arie’s love and her words of being careful before he hung up the phone and dropped the cell onto the bench seat next to him. He leaned forward and grabbed his sawed off that he’d packed full of silver buckshot and pulled it up onto the bench seat alongside his pistol filled with silver rounds. His heart was pounding and his adrenaline was surging to the point that he could hardly sit still in the car. He leaned forward and clicked on the radio, turning it as high as it would go, and then proceeded to bang out the tunes on the steering wheel as he sang loud, and off-key. 

With the pack house on lock down and Hawk on the roof with his rifle, Arie took out her thigh holster and strapped it on. Removing the clip of silver rounds from the desk drawer, she slammed the clip home and pulled the slide back to chamber a round. Putting the Glock in the holster, she started pacing the office. Naythin could be anywhere and it drove her nuts not knowing. Every patrol unit had been ordered to check in every fifteen minutes with Hawk. If someone didn’t check in, he was supposed to tell her so she could get other guards to check the area. The last thing she wanted was a diversion and pulling guards from another portion of the property leaving them vulnerable. Looking up at the clock, Arie sighed. Dean said he’d be home before nightfall. That gave Naythin a four hour window to try anything. If he held off until Dean got back, she’d feel a whole better. 

Naythin had tucked his pack under a bunch of branches about a mile from the pack house. His leg was throbbing and the pain was getting worse instead of better. Stopping near a stump, he unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans past his hips so he could check the wound. Pulling the gauze pad away, he saw the telltale signs of silver poisoning. The veins in his leg were already starting to turn dark gray. The bullet must have fragmented when he’d been shot. Putting the bandage back in place, he pulled up his jeans, zipper, did up the button and fixed his belt. Putting a hand over the wound, he looked in the direction of the pack house and started walking. 

Within a half mile, he came upon a guard sitting on a log with his rifle resting on a nearby tree. _Oh, this is too easy_ , he thought as he crept up behind the guard and snapped his neck. Naythin carefully eased the body to the ground taking his ear bud, radio, rifle and extra ammo. Naythin started walking away when he stopped and looked back at the dead guard. Tilting his head slightly to the side a slow smile curved the corners of his lips. Walking back to the guards body, he started taking his clothes off. When he was standing in his boxers and little else, he started stripping the dead guard and putting his black uniform on. Surprisingly, everything fit pretty good. The only thing Naythin couldn’t wear were the guys boots. Naythin’s were black so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail to give him a more polished look, Naythin picked up the rifle and started walking toward the perimeter wall with a smirk on his face. 

Dean picked up his cell when he knew he was only two hours away and called Arie again to find out if they’d gotten any word, or if God forbid, Naythin had made it home already. He leaned forward and turned the radio off as he waited for Arie to pick up, listening to it ring. 

Arie’s cell phone barely got through the first ring before she answered it. “Dean?” At this point she didn’t care about being professional. She wanted her mate home. 

“Yeah, babe, it’s me. Listen, I’m about two hours out. How are things there? Any news?” Dean responded, checking his rear view mirror and switching lanes so he could go around a slow car. He pulled back into the right lane and turned his full attention back to the call. “Uh sorry, did you say something? I had to get around a Sunday driver on a two lane road.” 

“No. Nothing.” Arie started pacing the office. “Maybe he’s not coming back here?” Could they get that lucky? “Do you think that rancher hit him worse than he thought?” 

“Nah, he’s injured, he’s comin’ back to the only home he’s ever knew, at least since his family passed away,” Dean responded. They couldn’t be that lucky. That was a lesson he’d learned years ago. Never think you’re out of the woods, because the woods will chase you the moment you think it. He shrugged despite the fact that Arie wouldn’t see it. “Anything’s possible. But that just means he’s a dead man walkin’...that might actually be worse than a psychopath.” 

Arie nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” She kept pacing and each time she walked past the windows, Arie looked out to see if she could catch any movement. “Call me when you get to the farm. The guards are changing shifts. I want to talk to ‘em and let ‘em know to keep a close eye out for Naythin.” Arie ended the call and tossed her phone on the couch. Walking outside to the garden, she walked up to the guard that was standing just outside the low perimeter wall. “Hey! You need to tell your relief to keep a sharp eye out.” 

Naythin smiled as he turned to face Arie, his Glock held against his stomach pointing right at her. “Hello, Arie.” 

“Will do,” Dean murmured, “I wish I was home already. I hate this, I just know in my gut that somethin’s gonna happen but....” He sighed heavily. “Anyway, I love you. Bye, Ar.” Dean ended the call and let the cell plop onto the bench seat beside him. He drove at the same speed for a long moment before something in his gut just said that he needed to hurry this along and he mashed the gas. If he could keep up this speed, he’d be home in half the time. 

Arie glanced down at the handgun and back up to Naythin’s face. “Naythin. Don’t do anything stupid.” She thought about running or yelling knowing Hawk was on the roof but there was no way she could do much with Naythin so close. 

“Since when is coming home stupid?” Naythin looked up at the roof and smirked. “I know Hawk is up there. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You and me? We’re gonna take a walk. You’re going to look up, smile and wave at Hawk up there like nothin’s wrong. If you try anything, I’ll make Dean a widower. Understand?” 

Arie nodded and wished like hell, she have put her cell phone in her pocket. “Sure, no problem.” As Naythin turned his back on the house, Arie stepped in next to him as they started walking through the large yard. She looked up at the roof, smiled and waved to Hawk just like Naythin had told her to do. Arie saw Hawk wave back and her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. “So, where we goin?” 

Naythin kept Arie between him and the pack house until they cleared the small church where he stepped around behind her and switched sides. “Oh, you know. Just to the back of the property near the pond.” 

Arie cringed as she pictured the area. The pond was surrounded by trees on all sides. Sure, there were plenty of places for someone to hide behind the trees but there wasn’t a clear shot of the shoreline unless you stepped away from any type of cover. “The pond it is.” Putting her hands behind her back, Arie slipped her wedding ring off and let it drop to the ground. The grass had been recently cut so it would be pretty easy to spot if anyone came looking for her. Please, let someone come looking for her. 

Knowing that Naythin was wounded and with all the silver that could wind up flying, Dean made a call to Castiel. He waited as the phone rang and wanted to strangle the angel with each ring. “Pick up the frickin’ phone already!” 

“Uh, I was in the bathroom with Nate, we went pee,” Castiel answered. Dean gave an exaggerated shudder. “Uh, maybe...no never mind. Good. Good job, Cas. Uh, listen, do you have an angel you trust? Like one that’s loyal to you and won’t ask too many questions?” 

“Yes, Hannah, why?” Castiel inquired. 

“I dunno, maybe I’m wrong but I think I might need a shot of angel grace, there’s just a lot of silver that’s gonna be goin’ around...know what I mean?” Dean explained. 

Castiel’s forehead creased slightly and his brow knitted as he shook his head, “No, I don’t know what you mean, but I can have Hannah bring you the grace if you would like.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of both relief and exasperation. “Okay, good. Have her meet me at the farm, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” Dean hung up the phone and felt a little better about things. A little. Not a lot, just a very little bit better. 

Hawk watched Arie leave with the guard from the roof. There was something about the way she moved that made him just a bit nervous. As he raised his scope to get a better look, she smiled and waved at him giving him the all clear. Smiling back, he waved her on and sat back down. “You’re gettin’ paranoid, old man. Calm the fuck down.” A minute later, he looked in the direction Arie and the guard had gone. He could just make them out as they made their way past the small church. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched them slowly move out of sight. Drumming his fingers on the edge of the roof, he pulled his cell phone out and called Ty in the security office. 

“Ty? Hawk. Listen, pull up the camera that covers the back of the small church will ya? Let me know what you see.” Hawk kept staring at the small church straining his eyes to keep the top of Arie’s head in view. 

“Hawk? I got nothin’. Why? What’s up?” Ty adjusted the camera to try and pick up any movement. 

“Who’s the guard that’s covering the north end of the wall?” Hawk stood up slowly with his rifle and started walking along the edge of the roof. 

“Hold on, lemme check.” Ty pushed his chair away from the desk and pulled up the guard roster on another computer. “Uhhh let’s see. Here we go. Yeah, that’s the new guy from South Dakota. Travis.” 

“Ty. What’s he look like?” 

Ty thought for a second trying to remember what the guy looked like. “Blondish colored hair, I think? Tall…’bout Dean’s height I guess. Why? What’s goin’ on, Hawk?" 

Reaching the end of the roof, Hawk was forced to stop. “I don’t know. Maybe nothin’. Do me a favor and have a couple people go outside the north wall and have a look see. Tell ‘em to call me directly.” 

Ty nodded as he pulled out a radio. “Yeah, sure thing.” 

Naythin started favoring his leg more the closer to the pond they got. He could feel the silver working it’s way through his system. When he was certain that none of the cameras could pick them up, he grabbed Arie by the arm and hauled her closer to him. “Don’t try anything, Arie. We’re just gonna go over here and have a seat by those trees.” 

Arie couldn’t help but notice the way Naythin favored his one leg or the sweat that had broken out over his body. “You’re hurt. Let me get Doc Michaels so he can take a look at your leg.” 

Naythin chuckled and shook his head. “Doc can’t help me. Too far gone. Hell, Cas can’t even fix this.” He jerked Arie down to the ground and sat down next to her clumsily. Groaning as he settled himself down on the ground. He stretched his leg out in front of him, angling his hips so most of his weight was off his injured leg. Leaning his head against the trunk of the tree, he looked over at Arie. “How’s Nate?” 

The Impala swung into the driveway at the farm so hard it fished tailed a little. Dean had it parked and was out of the car nearly before the engine had time to turn off. He searched the area from where he stood looking for some angel or another holding a glowing little vial. 

“Dean! I’m over here!” Hannah called from across the street. 

Spotting the angel, Dean ran across the street and over to her. “Where is it?” 

“Where is what?” Hannah asked as she looked Dean over like she had never seen a human before, or well in this case a human turned Lycan. 

“Wow. We’ve all been told about _The_ Dean but to actually see you in person…” 

Dean’s brow knitted and he waved a hand dismissively. “Castiel, he should have given you some angel grace for me.” 

"Oh right,” Hannah recalled. “He told me to come, but he couldn’t spare any and protect your little boy, who is so cute, the way he felt you would want him to.” 

“Shit! So why are you here?” Dean demanded frustratedly. 

“Oh. Castiel said that you can just take some of mine,” Hannah explained. 

Dean looked her over before meeting her eyes again. “How am I supposed to…” He ground his teeth aggravatingly. “How do I get the grace out of you?” 

Hannah tipped her head to one side. “Just use your fangs, bite me.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes in an effort to reign in his anger and, while he was at it, he said a silent prayer to Hekate, if she’d even listen to him, to not let Arie be too pissed. Opening his eyes he nodded to Hannah and let his wolf out, just enough to be able to have his fangs drop. He wrapped an arm around Hannah and sank his fangs into her neck, sucking out the precious grace that would keep him from dying if Naythin shot him with silver rounds. 

Arie tensed when Naythin brought up Nate. “He’s uhhh...he’s fine. Gettin’ big.” She figured going along with him would keep her around longer and hopefully someone would figure out she wasn’t in the mansion any longer and come looking for her. 

Naythin smiled and hummed his response. “You know I’d never do anything to hurt that kid, right?” He opened his eyes wider and locked eyes with Arie. “You know how much he means to me.” 

There were so many things that Arie wanted to say. If he cared for Nate, why did he almost kill Dean? Why did he say he’d make Dean a widower and why in the hell did he have her at the pond right now? “I know you wouldn’t hurt him, Naythin. I know you’re hurting. Let me get the doctor so he can help.” 

Naythin slowly shook his head. Moving his handgun further up his lap, he moved his trigger finger in and out of the guard. “No. We’re just gonna sit here for a while. I like it here. Nice and peaceful.” 

Hawk had started pacing the roof a few minutes after he’d hung up with Ty. Something was off. He could feel it. Hawk was about to head down the stairs that led back into the house when his cell phone went off in his hand. He juggled it for a second before he managed to get a hold of the thing. Answering the call, he looked toward the north wall. “Yeah, it’s Hawk.” 

“We have a dead guard, that new guy, Travis. His necks broke and his uniform is gone. There’s another set of clothes here with bloody jeans. Whoever they belong to is a wolf and they’ve been shot with silver.” 

Hawk paled as he turned and ran to the stairs. “Get back here, NOW! God damn it! Those are Naythin’s clothes. That sonofabitch has Arie.” Hawk wasn’t even sure how he made it down the stairs in one piece, especially with his rifle in his hand. As he came to the bottom of the stairs, he opened the door and ran through the house yelling for people to get out of his way. He ran to the security office, punched in his code and slammed the door open. Setting his rifle down on a desk, he looked up at the monitors. “I want every camera we have aimed a the north wall. Naythin’s on the grounds and he has Arie.” 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he stared at it for a full minute before pulling up Dean’s number and hitting the call button. Closing his eyes, Hawk let his head fall forward on his chest as he waited for Dean to answer. 

Dean had just withdrew his fangs from Hannah’s neck and had started to lick the wound closed only to watch it close on its own. _Okay, now I’m in big trouble for that too,_ Dean thought. He smiled at Hannah and thanked her just as his cell started to ring in his pocket. Thankfully he’d remembered to grab it on his way out of the Impala. He looked at the caller ID, nearly terrified that it was Arie and she somehow knew and was already mad. He put the phone to his ear and cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, Hawk, what’s up?” he answered as he started back across the street toward the Impala. 

Hawks heart skipped a beat when Dean picked up. Looking up at Ty, Hawk glanced at the monitors hoping to see Arie walk out and wave at him. “Dean. Naythin’s here. He has Arie.” 

Dean stopped dead center of the road, his eyes flashed moonlit white and his fangs started to cut through his gums but he held them back. “WHAT!?” He roared into the phone as he ran for the Impala. 

Hawk cringed pulling the phone away from his ear. Slowly returning it, he checked the monitors again. “He killed a guard, took his uniform. I don’t know how he got so close to the office. He took her...I saw ‘im take her toward the north wall. The pond is out there. We can’t get a visual from any of the camera’s.” 

“I’m on my way. If you can get a shot, take it. Shoot that sonofabitch and shoot to kill. Any damn wounds had better be to his heart or his head. Don’t pussy foot around. He is NOT a member of this pack, he is the enemy and you people had damn well better start acting like it! And if anything happens to Arie, I am holding every single one of you personally responsible. I don’t give a rats ass who you are? Am I clear?” Dean didn’t wait for an answer, he ended the call and started to get into the car only to stop and look toward the pack house. He heard Arie’s voice in his mind telling him, _You can make it there faster if you run._ That was all it took, Dean made sure the Impala was locked up tight and shifted in the blink of an eye, another plus from the angel grace. He took off for the mansion, using the back trails, the ones that Naythin himself had showed him, ones that would lead him directly to the backside of the pond. 

Arie sat on the grass near Naythin. She kept a close eye on him as he stared at the pond. The wound in his leg was bleeding again and she could smell the silver in his blood. Slowly turning so she could look across the pond in the direction of the pack house, Arie slowly started to move away from Naythin. 

“Don’t try it. I’m not dead yet.” Naythin raised his handgun and pointed it at her head. “Don’t make me shoot you, Arie. I will if I have to.” He lowered the weapon slowly letting it come to rest on his arm. 

Arie moved back to where she had been sitting and watched Naythin’s face. “Why are you doing this? I get you wanting to come home to die but this isn’t necessary, Naythin.” 

Naythin slowly looked over at Arie and smiled. “It’s not about you. I want Dean to come and find you...to try and save you.” He chuckled a little at his words and pulled out a knife and set it on the grass next to his leg. 

Arie couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t beat Dean, Naythin. Even on your best day, Dean would kick your ass.” 

“I don’t need to beat him. Not physically anyway.” Naythin waggled his eyebrows at Arie and looked back out at the pond. 

Dean trotted over the rocky, branch ridden terrain, and when it broke out into grasses and logs once more, he took off at a full out run once more, and he didn’t slow until he heard Arie’s voice up ahead of him. He crouched low and crawled slowly, stealthily, even for a huge ass Lycan wolf, he was silent. John had taught him how to not make a sound, no matter how much weight you were carrying, and he used that training now. His lip curled in a silent snarl as he spotted Naythin. He could smell the blood, and the silver. And it was in that moment that he knew he wasn’t dealing with someone who had all his bats in his belfry. Not anymore. 

After hanging up with Dean, Hawk pulled every guard off the north wall and had them meet him near the back of the mansion. He gave each man a sniper rifle with a full clip of silver rounds with instructions to shoot Naythin on sight; head or heart shot only. A few of the guards hemmed and hawed about it but when Hawk told them Naythin had Arie, they held out their hands for the clips. Taking two clips for himself, Hawk told them to watch out for Dean. Hawk knew he was on his way but he didn’t know if he was furry or not. Sending the men out, he took up the rear and followed at a walk. Once everyone was in place, he’d make his way to the front and act as a spotter. As he neared the woods that surrounded the pond, he patted the stock of his rifle. “Don’t let me down, sweetheart.” 

Arie sat up on her knees and looked directly at Naythin. “What do you mean, you don’t have to beat him physically, Naythin?” 

“Just what I said. A man can be brought to his knees in more ways than one.” Naythin looked over at Arie and smiled. “Think about it, Arie. You said yourself that Dean could kick my ass in a fight, right? What if the fight was up here?” He tapped his temple and smiled a little wider. 

Arie leaned in as she tried to understand what Naythin was talking about. “You’re going to beat him mentally? How? You’re not making sense, Naythin.” Arie settled back on her knees. She brought her hands to her lap and interlaced her fingers. She was about to ask Naythin another question when a flash of light caught her attention and had her head snapping to the right causing her to look across the pond. 

Naythin sat up and followed Arie’s gaze. A low growl rumbling in his chest. “Damn them.” With a snarl, he grabbed Arie and pulled her to him holding her tight against his chest. His handgun held tight to her chest with the barrel pointing up toward her chin. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” He called as he spotted one of the guards. “You all better step out right the fuck now!” 

Dean smiled to himself, since he was pretty sure that wolves couldn’t smile and he slowly made his way through the trees until he stood directly behind the tree Naythin was leaning against. _Find your target, kid. You can’t shoot us all. Turn toward me and they will shoot you, turn toward them and I’ll be on you like white on rice. Pick a move, asshole._

Arie sat perfectly still on Naythin’s lap. Her eyes moved over the trees across the pond as the guards slowly emerged and lowered their rifles to the ground. The only one she didn’t see was Hawk and hopefully Naythin didn’t notice he wasn’t among the guards either. Arie slowly started to lean away from Naythin’s head to make him more of a target. The thought of getting shot wasn’t appealing at all. She could feel Naythin’s grip on her increase as she continued to lean away from him. As her shoulder dipped down past Naythin’s, Arie inhaled and froze. Dean. She could smell him and he was close. Arie tried to look behind her without giving away what she was doing to Naythin but couldn’t get a good enough look. 

Naythin felt Arie tense up and he jerked her back so she was sitting upright again. “Don’t try it.” He warned as he pushed the barrel of the gun against the underside of her chin. 

Arie raised her chin to relieve some of the pressure from the barrel of the handgun. “What are you going to do when Dean gets here? First chance he gets, he’s going to kill you, Naythin.” 

Naythin huffed and squeezed his arms around Arie tighter. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I’m going to die. Not a news flash. If I happen to take a few with me...what’s the saying? Misery loves company?” Pulling the hammer back slowly, he smiled as Arie tensed in his arms. 

Dean couldn’t contain it any longer, the growl started low and rose in volume until it was an almost otherworldly sound, it echoed off the trees and was enough to make the hair on the back of your neck stand on end, no matter who you were. Slowly he stepped out from behind the trees, his mouth foaming, lips curled into a vicious sneer. His white eyes were glued on Naythin and every move that he made. He didn’t glance up at the guards that had come forward, he didn’t even look at Arie, because he knew if he did, he was done for. _Come on you fuckin’ pussy, let her go and shoot me._

Arie saw Dean walk out of the trees from the corner of her eye. She tracked him as he made a wide circle and stopped so he was facing them. Arie’s wolf sat up and brushed against her, wanting out so she could go to her mate. Pushing her down was taking all Arie had even with the barrel of the handgun jammed into her chin. Arie started to shake and her breathing increased. Dean was only a few feet away from them but too far to do anything if Naythin pulled the trigger. “Naythin. Let me go. Just let me go and...it’ll go easier on you. I promise I won’t let Dean hurt you. Just let me go.” Arie hoped that Naythin was too far gone to smell the lie and that Dean understood what she was trying to do. 

At first, Naythin couldn’t tell what the sound was. His wolf had long since retreated...basically abandoning him if something like that was possible. He craned his head over Arie’s shoulder trying to place the sound. When Arie stopped moving in his arms, he turned his head to the side a little and saw Dean’s wolf emerge from the trees. His white eyes locked on Naythin’s. “Well, well, well. The mighty Alpha finally graces me with his presence.” Naythin shifted his weight further onto his good hip so he could get a better look at Dean. He listened to Arie and shook his head. “Sorry, hon. You’re not going anywhere. Not yet anyway. Come on, Dean!” He called as his trigger finger tapped the trigger rapidly. “Show us some of those quick moves you’ve got. How fast can you get to Arie? Faster than a bullet? Is Super Lycan as fast as Superman?” 

Since everything that came to Dean’s mind was unable to be spoken, he did the only thing he was able to do in retort. He yawned. 

Naythin growled, pulled the handgun away from Arie and fired a round at Dean making the dirt in front of his paws jump up. 

Dean took that opportune moment to strike, with a running leap he tackled Naythin to the ground and, now that Naythin was no longer a threat, he made sure to look Naythin in the eye as he used one paw, swiping it, dragging those razor sharp claws across the meat of Naythin’s face, and taking almost everything there with it. But it would be a slow death, and there was still more that Dean could do to Naythin before he finally died, just like Dean had promised him, he leaned in close, snarling and snapping his jaws, and wondered if the dumbass even remembered that promise he’d made to draw this death out to be as painful as possible. 

Dean had moved so fast, Arie wasn’t able to track him as he hit Naythin and she went flying to the side rolling a good ten feet away before coming to a stop on her back. The wind had been knocked out of her lungs and she gulped in shallow breath trying to refill them. Rolling over on her side, she saw Dean rake his claws across Naythin’s face taking off the whole side of his face. Arie turned away, trying to keep from throwing up. A part of her couldn’t separate the fact that, that was still Naythin laying there. Looking back, Arie tried to call out to Dean. “Dean! Don’t!” Her lungs were burning as she gulped in more air. 

One second Naythin had his Glock aimed at the middle of Dean’s chest and the next Dean was standing _on_ his chest. Naythin could feel his claws digging into his skin and scraping against his ribs. The side of his face was on fire and he couldn’t see out of one eye anymore. He coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood as he turned his head to look up at Dean. His teeth were inches from Naythin’s face and even though Dean’s eyes were white, Naythin could see the hate in them. Moving his arm to the side, Naythin tried to find his knife in the grass. His fingers barely brushed the hilt as he felt Dean’s weight slowly lower onto his thigh where he’d been shot. Naythin slammed the back of his head into the ground, his fingers dug into the grass pulling up a clump of sod and dirt as the vision in his good eye started to gray out. 

Dean had every intention of biting off the arm of the hand that had went for the knife but somewhere in all of that, somewhere in the monster that Naythin had become, Dean saw his friend...his _brother_. With that thought in mind, the kindest thing Dean could do in that moment was what he did next. He shifted his weight forward again, pushing it all onto Naythin’s head, crushing it like a rotten melon. His head tipped back on a long low howl before Dean took off like a shot, disappearing into the woodlands. 

Arie had been trying to push herself up on her feet when she heard the sickening crunch of bone with a wet pop. The howl she heard immediately afterwards told her exactly what had happened without her having to look up at Naythin’s body. Arie let herself fall back on her side as Dean took off. She didn’t have the strength to go after him. Bringing an arm up to cover her eyes, she lay there as the sound of running feet came at her from the pond. Peeking out from under her arm, she saw Hawk kneel next to her. “Get me back to the pack house. I have to be there when Dean comes back.” 

Hawk nodded at he glanced over at Naythin’s still body. “Yeah, okay. What about…” He couldn’t bring himself to say his name. 

Arie sighed and looked up at Hawk. “We’ll bury him where he is. He doesn’t get a funeral pyre.” Closing her eyes, she felt Hawk put his arm under her shoulders and help her to her feet. When he was satisfied she wasn’t hurt, he started walking her back to the pack house. When they got back to the house, Arie refused to let Hawk take her inside. She sat at the glass table outside her office and even agreed to have Doc Michaels come and check her over. Arie kept her eyes glued to the back of the mansion trying to will Dean to come back to her. 

Dean didn’t get very far before he lost the will to move. He slumped down onto one of the fallen logs and whimpered softly. He hated the thing he had killed, there was no doubt of that, but it was the person who he had loved like a brother that he mourned. He was only grateful that this would finally be the last time he would have to mourn Naythin Emerson. Finally, after hours had passed and night had turned the world around him to shades of gray and navy blue and black, Dean pulled to his feet and trotted back toward the mansion. Seeing Naythin’s body still where it had been, Dean tipped his head back and howled yet again, though this time he continued to the mansion. He paused when he saw Arie sitting there in the dark. Tentatively he stepped forward, a soft whine breaking from his throat. 

Arie refused to go inside even as the sun set and Dean still hadn’t come back to the mansion. Someone had brought a blanket out and covered her shoulders with it. As the dark took over, Arie never moved. She’d wait all night if that’s what it took. The sound of Dean’s howl had her snapping her head up and looking toward the pond. When it died out, Arie dropped her eyes to the ground and stared at the pattern in the flag stones under the table. The image of Naythin’s still body was flashing over and over in her head. 

A whine shook the image away and Arie slowly looked up. “Dean.” Arie stood up and walked over to him, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. Kneeling down in front of him, Arie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur. 

Dean whimpered and leaned into Arie as much as he could without hurting her. He kept replaying the scene in his head, over and over he’d tried to think of what he could have done differently, but he kept coming back to the same thing. Naythin had the barrel of his gun shoved under Arie’s chin, at times so hard that she had to tip her head back. Had it been anyone else, he would have torn them to shreds. So why did he feel like he was the heel? He plopped down into a seated position and hung his massive head. And every time he thought about who that person was that he killed, it wasn’t the Naythin he’d grown close to, it wasn’t the man he’d called _brother_ , it wasn’t the Naythin he knew. The _thing_ that lay dead out by the pond, that _thing_ that he hated with every fiber of his being, _it_ killed the Naythin that he and Arie and the rest of the pack knew and loved. That _thing_ had done it. 

Arie kept her fingers buried in Dean’s fur even as he sat down in front of her. Twice she tried to raise his head to look in his eyes but he refused to let her do it. Arie turned so her back was facing the mansion, kicking her feet out, she sat down on the ground and leaned against Dean’s shoulder. She could smell Naythin’s blood on Dean’s coat and she had to lean away from him to keep from touching it. There was silver mixed in with the blood and Arie didn’t want to get it on her. 

Leaning down so she was looking in Dean’s eye, Arie pointed to the mansion. “You need to get inside and get cleaned up. I can’t...his blood is on your coat.” 

Dean pulled almost lazily to his feet, but it was anything but laziness that caused his sluggish movements. His head hung as he turned and headed for the door of the mansion. He looked back at Arie so she would open the door for him and once it was opened, he headed straight down the hall to the steps leading to the Alpha suite, his head remained bowed and his tail nearly dragged the floor behind him. 

As Arie walked past the couch in the office, she grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text to Hawk letting him know they were coming through and to get everyone out of the way. The last thing Dean needed was an audience. With his black coat, you couldn’t see the blood but you could see where his fur was matted with it and the smell of the silver mixed in the blood would be enough to upset a large portion of the residents. As they climbed the stairs, Arie stayed between Dean and the banister acting as a shield incase anyone came out before they reached the top. Thankfully, Hawk and the others did their jobs and kept everyone out of sight. 

Reaching the Alpha suite, Arie unlocked the door and pushed it open letting Dean walk in first. When he was inside, she closed the door and locked it. Turning on the lights, she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor in front of it. 

Dean never looked over at Arie, he never lifted his head for anything, he simply walked the distance, not really even noticing anything on his way. There could have been a parade going by and he wouldn’t have noticed. Once inside their room he didn’t stop, he continued into the bathroom and after a couple of tries, managed to close the door with his tail. It was then that he shifted back. He lay there on the floor for a long time. Never moving, just laying there. Numb. After a while he began to feel Naythin’s blood crust and pull at his skin and he knew he had to get up and get clean. He slowly pulled to his feet and turned to the shower. He turned it on as hot as it would go and stood there under the scalding spray. He didn’t care. He deserved it. Slowly, his knees gave out and his chin seemed to be rooted to his chest, because it hadn’t moved from that position the entire time. He knelt there in the shower and it was there that he allowed himself to cry. The water from the shower head mixing with and hiding his tears. 

Arie stayed where she was as Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Resting her head against the mattress, she looked at the door and listened. After a while, the shower turned on and she knew Dean had finally shifted back. Arie could feel the humidity from the shower leech out under the door. Her forehead creased as the shower continued to run. Slowly getting to her feet, Arie walked over to the bathroom door and leaned her ear against the wood panel. When the only thing she could hear was the shower, Arie slowly opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom. The room was filled with steam and she could barely make out Dean’s silhouette through the glass doors. Seeing him on his knees with his head hanging, Arie had to blink rapidly to keep the tears back. Not even thinking about it, she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her pants down past her hips and stepped out of them. Walking over to the shower, she pulled the sliding door to the side and was hit in the face with near scalding hot steam. Reaching for the faucet, she turned the cold a few times until it finally kicked in and the temperature dropped enough so she didn’t get burned. Stepping inside the shower, Arie closed the door and kneeled down next to Dean draping her arm across his shoulders. Pulling her hair over her shoulder so she could look him at his profile, Arie leaned in and kissed him gently just in front of his ear. 

Dean didn’t move as Arie entered the shower, he didn’t really think she would come in, would _want_ to come in. But in she came. He didn’t bother to try and wipe away his tears, they blended in with the fine spray of water that covered his face. He slowly turned his head just enough so that he could look up at Arie when she kissed him. “You’re not...I killed...he’s never coming back home.” He turned his head away and his shoulders shook as he wept silent tears. 

Arie honestly didn’t know what to say to him. There weren’t any words that would make him feel better about what had happened, about what he’d done. Leaning into Dean, Arie moved her leg over so she was sitting on the floor of the shower. Reaching up with her free arm, she slowly wrapped it around the front of Dean just under his chin and hugged him as tight as she could as she lay her head on his arm. “I know.” 

Dean gulped in air and tried to get his voice to work past the emotional raspiness that he knew was there. He drew in a deep shuddering, fortifying breath before he slowly turned his head to look at Arie. “I guess...even though we kicked him out...I thought, it’s Naythin. He’ll figure it out and…” He shook his head. “And he’ll come home. But...that thing out there by the pond, that’s not our Naythin. That’s…” He heaved a sigh. “I wish I could say it was a demon. But...I dunno what happened to him. To become this...he killed a man, Ar. And he rammed that gun under yer chin so hard and I swear to God I wanted to make him eat the fuckin’ thing. But then...I dunno what it was...I suddenly saw our Naythin in there. So I did the only thing I could by that point. I put him out of his misery...I...I killed him.” 

Arie didn’t say anything as Dean spoke quietly. She just held him. His last sentence brought her own tears and she was grateful for the shower washing them away. Dipping her head to the side, she looked up at Dean through the light spray of the shower. “No. You didn’t. Our Naythin died a long time ago. What you...that wasn’t him. Our Naythin. The guy that fought alongside you...saved you...he’s not lying out there by the pond. I...I don’t know what that is but I know he’d never do anything to hurt me or you.” Arie lowered her arm and reached up to turn Dean’s head so he was looking at her. “You have to remember our Naythin. Not that...thing out there, okay?” 

Dean nodded and shifted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Arie and hold onto her. He buried his face against her neck and just held her like that for a long moment. When he finally pulled back it was to sniffle and clear his throat. “We need to salt and burn that...monster...out by the pond. Like I told...Naythin...if we don’t, it could come back.” He huffed softly. “Bet yer Lucian isn’t too thrilled with me right about now.” 

“We will. Tomorrow. There’s guards on it.” Arie tilted her head so she could look Dean in the eyes. “You did the right thing. Even Lucian couldn’t argue with that.” 

Dean’s eyes grew wide as saucers and he quickly shook his head and started to get up. “No! You can’t make our men, men who knew Naythin stand out there over…. _that_!” 

Arie stood up as Dean did, keeping herself between him and the shower door. “Easy, it’s okay. Hawk...he covered him. No one can see the body. Calm down.” Arie put her hands on Dean’s chest to try and get him to calm down. 

“Lucian said to punish Naythin but give the man his dignity, there wasn’t anything dignified about what happened out there,” Dean retorted sadly, “Speaking of which, how many of the security team,” he didn’t say _my men_ like he usually did, “now believe that I really am the thing that lives under their beds?” 

“He didn’t give you much of a choice. He shot at you, had a gun to my head. It’s not like he threw it away and surrendered.” Arie couldn’t bring herself to call the thing outside Naythin because it wasn’t, just like Dean had said. Stepping in closer to Dean, Arie looked up at him. “Why would they think that about you? You protected the pack...me. He had so much information on the pack he could have done so much worse.” 

Dean nodded, but dropped his gaze, turning his head slightly he stared down at the tile floor. “After what he’d done...after everything, I wasn’t gonna let him die fast. I was gonna drag it out. Make him hurt like he’d hurt others...me. But the agony on his face...he was going to die anyway. The silver, it was all through him. I could smell...he reeked of it. I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t hurt him like that. So I just...I just…” He shook his head slowly and blinked rapidly to try and stave off the tears that were filling his eyes anew. 

“You did what you had to do. No one is going to think any less of you for what happened. Not me...not anyone else.” Arie took a small step back and looked Dean over. The blood had been washed off from the heat of the water and the constant spray. “Come on. Let’s get you in bed.” Turning the water off, Arie opened the shower door and grabbed a couple towels. She dried Dean as best she could, wrapped the towel around his waist and did the same with herself. Stepping out, she held her hand out to Dean. 

Kept having to draw in deep cleansing breaths to keep his mind off the image of Naythin’s dead body, even if he was pretty sure it was burned into the underside of his eyelids. He didn’t think he’d ever get that sight out of his head. Not in this lifetime anyway. He watched Arie get out of the shower, had barely felt her towel him off. It was only when she held her hand out to him that he realized he should probably get out too. He stepped out and took her hand in his, pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head, burying his face against her neck. As far as he was concerned he could have spent eternity right there. 

Arie stepped into Dean and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands rubbing up and down his back. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll take care of him tomorrow. Cas will bring Nate home and we’ll all go back to the farm. It’s gonna be okay.” Holding Dean there in the bathroom reminded Arie of how he was when Dean came back to her after Sam had died. They’d made it through that and she would make damn sure that he made it through this. Turning slightly in his arms, Arie started to slowly walk out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. 

It belatedly occurred to Dean that they were moving, and the words that Arie had said before, something about getting to bed crossed his mind and had him lifting his head. He glanced back behind himself and slowly eased out of Arie’s arms, releasing her as he moved. It took only three long strides before Dean was able to more or less fall into bed. He lay on his stomach, his arms coming up to almost hug the pillow, his right hand curling around the hilt of his knife that lay hidden beneath it. He hadn’t thought he’d ever sleep again only to, much to his surprise, fall to sleep in a matter of minutes. 

Arie carefully covered Dean, leaving the towel around him. He was in bed and before she was able to get her hair towel dried and a pair of pajama pants on, Dean was sound asleep. Climbing into bed next to him, Arie lay on her side, letting her arm rest across the small of his back. Leaning close, she kissed him on the neck and lay down, making sure she was touching him. 

Memories filled Dean’s sleeping mind, he and Naythin hanging out, talking and laughing. Confiding in one another. Picking at each other. He was saving Naythin after the Baba Yaga attacked the pack house. Castiel and Naythin sat talking, and Dean watched the two of them. Family. And in the next second he was killing Naythin. But it wasn’t the monster that Naythin had turned into, he was the same man that he and Cas had just been laughing with, and he was killing him. He could hear Naythin’s painful screams. Him begging Dean to stop. Why? Why would he do that to his friend? His brother? Dean had been mumbling Naythin’s name in his sleep, but as Naythin’s blood covered his skin, soaking into his clothes Dean began screaming Naythin’s name. Over and over again. “Naythin! Naythin! No! Naythin!” 

Arie was jerked from her sleep by Dean yelling Naythin’s name and thrashing around next to her. Sitting up, Arie didn’t get too close to him in case he lashed out from the nightmare. Rubbing her hand up and down his back. Arie started repeated Dean’s name over and over again. Telling him it was just a dream, he was safe. That she was safe. “Wake up, Dean. It’s just a dream. Come on, baby. Wake up.” 

Dean startled awake, his eyes were wide but he moved slowly, pushing himself up on one arm as he rolled onto his side. He lifted his free hand and rubbed his eyes. He stared at Arie for a long moment before finally realizing that she was really there, that the dream was over and that he was awake. He swallowed hard and allowed himself to collapse down onto the mattress. Sliding a hand across the bed, he wrapped the arm around Arie and pulled her close. He sniffed a little but there were no tears. He didn’t say anything about the dream. If he thought about it too hard, he knew that it would be like pulling the last thread that held him together and he would totally and completely lose it. “Sorry,” he mumbled softly as he closed his eyes. 

Arie moved as close to Dean as she could. Laying her head against his chest, she draped her arm across his waist. “Nothing to be sorry for.” It was deja vu all over again. The nightmares were going to stick around for a long time just as they’d done with Sam. “I’m right here. Go back to sleep.” Arie was wide awake. She’d lay with him all night and get him through the nightmares every time they came back. Hopefully, once they were back at the farm they’d taper off some. 

Dean wasn’t so sure that he’d be able to fall back to sleep, but he’d fake it so that Arie could get some sleep without worrying about him. It took a good half hour for it to happen, but Dean finally did manage to fall back to sleep. This time, when the dreams came, they were just that, dreams and not nightmares, at least not yet. He was at the Roadhouse, Ellen was tending the bar and Jo was waiting tables and smiling at him every so often. He sipped his beer and his eyes fell on Sam, sitting with Ash as they worked at his laptop, researching for some case or another. Strangely enough, this right here, was Dean’s brand of Heaven. 

Naythin stood just outside the door to the Roadhouse. He looked down at himself checking to make sure he looked....well...better than he had not too long ago. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Closing the door carefully, he looked around the bar and couldn’t help but smile. So this was Dean’s safe place, huh. The bar reminded Naythin of the dive they’d gone to, to get information on the Hunters that had been planning to attack the pack. Looking around the room, he spotted Sam sitting with some guy who had a...no...was that a mullet? Naythin started to chuckle to himself and shake his head slowly. His eyes continued to travel around the place. A blond was working the tables and Naythin couldn’t help but notice the way she looked over at Dean when he wasn’t looking. An older woman was working behind the bar and for some reason, Naythin knew exactly who she was. Ellen Harvelle owner of the bar. The woman looked up at Naythin, offered him a small smile and looked quickly to Dean and back over to Naythin as if she knew exactly why he was there. Naythin walked in and took a seat at a table over from Dean so he wouldn’t see him, just yet. He wasn’t sure what kind of reception Dean was going to give him. After all, Naythin had invaded his dream and he knew he wasn’t exactly high on Dean’s list of favorite people. That was exactly why Naythin was there. He had to talk to Dean before they salted and burned his body and he’d never get the chance to again. A bottle of beer appeared in front of him, Naythin looked up at the blond waitress and smiled his thanks. Twisting the top off, he took a long pull glancing to his left at Dean. Setting the bottle back on the table, Naythin swallowed, turned in his seat, cleared his throat loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear and dove in. “Hey, Dean.”

Dean had been looking out the window of the bar at the cars in the lot. He kept a close eye on his little brother, any and every time Sam wouldn’t notice. When he heard the voice say his name, his forehead creased and his brow knitted with confusion as to why he knew that voice and who it belonged to. He turned his head and jumped up from his chair so fast it flew back away from him and fell over backward. He stared at Naythin, one hand behind his back, gripping the ivory handle of his colt. With a sidelong glance Sam’s way, he noticed that he too was standing, hell, everyone was, the bar having gone dead silent. He’d seen the way Sam had reached for his own gun, waiting for his big brother to give the word. He didn’t shake his head no nor did he give his brother the barely perceptible nod that would have had them both shooting enough holes into the man to turn him into Swiss cheese. Instead, he turned his attention back to the owner of that voice and swallowed hard. “Naythin.” 

Naythin remained very still in his seat. He glanced over at Sam and the other guy and couldn’t help but see the way Sam was reaching for a weapon. Naythin glanced over at Ellen in a silent plea for help but all she did was arch an eyebrow at him and continue to wipe down the top of bar. Great. Looking up at Dean, Naythin raised his hands slowly from the table, his fingers splayed wide, palms up. “Yeah, it’s me. Me...not...the not me, but yeah. Can you not shoot me please?” Naythin looked at Dean’s arm as it curved behind his back. 

Dean slowly, ever so slowly pulled his hand away from his gun and looked over at Sam having his head a curt shake. He didn’t take his eyes off Naythin, but grabbed another chair and slowly took a seat again, noting how Sam and Ash slowly did the same. “What are you doin’ here, Naythin?” Dean inquired tentatively. 

Naythin exhaled slowly and lowered his hands back to the table top. One hand curling around the beer bottle as he started to pick at the label. “I uhh...I came to talk to you. To try and explain what happened.” He looked up at Dean and back down to his beer. He felt like a teenager who got busted taking Dad’s car without permission. “I couldn’t leave without at least trying.” 

A muscle pulsed in Dean’s jaw as he struggled with different emotions that all rose up inside him at once. He glanced over at Sam and saw his little brother slowly shake his head. Dean looked down at the floor and drew in a deep breath before lifting his eyes to Naythin again. “Alright, talk.” 

“Okay. I want to apologize for starters. Umm...I don’t know what happened. I don’t. Half the time I didn’t know what I was doing until it was too late and...I could see and hear what was going on but I couldn’t stop it. It was like there were two of me, ya know?” Naythin peeled the label in thin strips as he spoke. His eyes blinking rapidly. “I…” He shook his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Arie and the pack.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “I’ll uh, be sure to let them know.” What did Naythin want him to say? He had killed a man. An Alpha. He held Arie hostage. He shoved the damn barrel of his gun against the tender flesh under her chin, if she hadn’t been a Lycan she would have had a fucking bruise from hell. He threatened a member of the pack’s family so he could get his hands on _everything_ going on with the pack, with security. He did his best to get everything available on his son. Nate was _his_ son, God damn it! He was _none_ of Naythin’s business. He’d given Naythin chances before. Before he’d kicked him out. If Naythin had apologized then, _none_ of this would have happened and he’d _be_ in Nate’s life. In the pack. He’d have a family! Dean turned his attention back to his beer and turned the bottle with one hand. “That it?” 

Naythin hadn’t expected Dean to forgive him. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected really. “I guess. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. It wasn’t me. It was but...I don’t know what I’m sayin’ here.” Naythin raised his beer to his lips and drained the bottle. He looked over to the bar and waved the empty in the air. He smiled when Ellen nodded and walked around the bar with another beer in her hand. 

Setting the beer in front of Naythin, Ellen stood between the two men and looked down at them. Putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder, she squeezed gently as she smiled. “How we doin’ here, boys?” 

Dean looked at Ellen and offered her a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes and he likely looked as old as he felt. “It’s okay, Ellen. It’s...okay.” He waited for Ellen to leave, watching as she walked away. He turned his attention back to Naythin then and huffed softly. “It’s okay. If I can forgive my brother for pretty much the same thing, only he at least had demon blood to blame, I can forgive you. I guess I really should thank you, you taught me a lot. I don’t get close to anyone any more. The pack, it’s my job. Those people aren’t my family. And the security team, they are my employees. They get paid good money to do what I say. Yeah, I guess you helped me get this pack thing right in my head.” He lifted his beer and took a long pull from the bottle. 

Naythin was in the process of twisting the cap off his beer when he stopped and listened to what Dean was saying. He forgave him? Naythin slowly twisted the cap off and set it on the table next to his bottle. Dean not getting close to the team or anyone _on_ the team wasn’t something Naythin would ever want. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he swallowed a few times before nodding slowly as he set the bottle on the table. “Thank you. I mean it.” He looked over at Dean blinking back tears. “It means a lot.” 

“Yeah well, I’m glad I can help you...move on, or whatever,” Dean mumbled. In a world of apologizes, he had to say that Naythin’s sucked major ass. But what the hell should he care? Not like he’d been family. Not like it should mean anything. Yeah, Dean knew that his heart was hardening, even as he slept and dreamt. But he welcomed it. Like Lucian said, the only people who should know the real him were his family; Arie, Nate, Sammy, Cas, and Bobby. They were his family. No one else. Never again. 

“Not like I’m headed to Heaven or anything.” Naythin sighed and started peeling the label on his beer. “Purgatory is gonna suck.” Raising the bottle to his lips, he took a long pull, set it down and continued to peel the label in thin strips. He felt better...lighter but something was still eating at him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. “Listen, that Rowena?” Naythin shook his head and growled softly. “I know why she wanted you to tell her how you got turned. It...it would have bound you to her. Her own personal guard dog, she called it. She told me she could bring my family back if I told her...so I did. Once she had her claws in me, Rowena wanted me to help her kill Crowley. Mother of the year right there.” 

Dean huffed and shrugged a shoulder. “Surprised you two didn’t hook up. She wants to kill her son, you turned your back on someone who was once stupid enough to think of you as family… Match made in Heaven...or Hell.” 

Naythin nodded. “You’re right. I did. I don’t know...something just...I was doin’ real good for a long time and little by little I started to fall apart. It had nothing to do with you. Something broke, in here.“ Naythin tapped at the center of his chest. 

Dean quirked a single brow as he nodded. “Yeah, so I heard, not that you’ll believe me but, Lucian told me that. Back when you were in the holding cell. You know, back then, all you had to do was say you were sorry...I would have moved Heaven and Earth to help you…” He scoffed and chuckled. “What kind of a sucker was I, huh? Yeah…” Dean’s chuckle died instantly. “You keep saying it was you but it wasn’t...and you say something broke inside you...Well, you broke something in me too. So, I guess we’re both broken.” He took another drink of his beer and pushed his chair back from the table, lifting his gaze so see beyond Naythin. “Hey, Sammy, you ready?” He called out before returning his attention to Naythin. “I’m not gonna tell Nate about you. I’m gonna tell him about the guy I thought I knew. I use to tell Sam stories like that about our Dad. Maybe it’ll make him believe in Superheroes the way it did Sam...at least until the day he finds out that it’s all a lie.”

“I know there isn’t anything I can say that’ll...fix this but I am sorry, Dean. I’d give anything to go back and change things. I don’t blame you or...anyone else for hating me for what I did.” Naythin looked over at Dean and shook his head slowly. “You’re a great man, Dean. The pack...Arie’s lucky to have you.” Picking up his beer, Naythin raised it to his lips and drained it. Setting the empty bottle on the table, he pushed his chair back and slowly stood up. Seeing Sam tense, Naythin held his hands up. “I’m just leavin’.” 

Dean stood to his feet just after Naythin did. He saw Sam tense and look up at Naythin then over at him. Dean gave Sam a slow shake of his head and looked back at Naythin. He reached down into the duffel bag he’d brought into the Roadhouse with him and took out the big Hunting knife he normally slept with under his pillow and purposefully crossed the distance that separated himself from Naythin. He saw Sam reach for his gun and Ash tense from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. As he reached Naythin he drew the guy into a hug and pressed the knife up against him. “Take this with you. Use it. Take care of yerself over there...in that place.” 

Naythin watched Dean stand up. He glanced over at Sam and the mullet guy. Everybody was suddenly really tense and Naythin took a half step back. Looking back to Dean, his eyes got wide as he watched Dean reach into a duffel bag and pull out a large knife. Could someone die in a dream if they’re already dead? Oh shit...every muscle tensed as Dean closed the gap between them. Naythin nearly collapsed when Dean pulled him to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and the other, the one holding the knife, pressed against his chest. It took Naythin all of two seconds before he raised his arms and returned Dean’s hug. He didn’t care about the people watching, he hugged Dean tight, fisting the material of Dean’s shirt in his hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded to Dean’s words. Lowering one arm, he reached between them and took hold of the knife's hilt, his fingers grazing over Dean’s. Naythin had to force himself to drop his arm from around Dean and take a step back. He nodded quickly as he looked up at Dean. “I will. You uhh...take care of yourself. Watch that Ty. The pecker likes to try and pad his time sheets for OT.” Naythin smiled but it didn’t get anywhere near his eyes. He backed away, looking over at Sam and nodded. Turning to the door, Naythin looked over at Ellen and smiled. Pushing the door open, Naythin walked out, clutching the knife to his chest as tight as he could. 

Dean stood rooted to the floor for a good long time, his eyes closed as he struggled to keep an iron grip on his emotions. Finally he opened his eyes and drew in a deep fortifying breath. He looked over at Sam and jerked his head toward the door. “I’ll be waitin’ in the car.” He knew that if he stayed where he was he was gonna wind up crying in front of God and everyone. He turned abruptly and hurried to and out the door. Outside, he leaned back against the door for a moment and sniffed the air. Naythin. A sad smile curved his lips even as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He pulled from the door and headed for the safety and security of the Impala. 

Naythin hid around the corner of the building and waited. He knew he had to leave. He could feel the pull like someone was holding a string and tugging him back. Naythin had done what he needed to do and his time was up. As the door opened, he ducked back when he saw Dean walk out. Naythin had to make sure...one more time that Dean was going to be okay. The tears continued to roll slowly down his cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile as Dean walked toward the Impala. He’d be okay. It would take time but with Arie with him and Nate, Dean would be okay. Standing up to his full height, Naythin stepped away from the building and started walking away. Looking back one more time, he waved at Dean even though he knew Dean wouldn’t see it. “Take care, my brother. I love ya.” Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin clutched the knife at his side and walked away. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and reached up with one hand, feeling the wetness of tears on his face. He slowly turned his head and looked over at Arie to see if she was sleeping. He then remembered the knife he had given Naythin in the dream and quickly rolled back toward the pillow, slipping his hand beneath it...he smiled sadly when there was nothing there. “Take care of yerself, Naythin. I’ll...I’ll pray for you. And, as much as I don’t wanna admit it, I still love ya, you dick.” He chuckled through his tears. 

Arie felt Dean move next to her, his voice slowly bringing her awake. She startled thinking he was having another nightmare. Sitting up, she looked over at him, her hand reaching for his. “You okay?” When she saw the tears on his face, Arie reached up with her hand and brushed them off his cheek. “What is it?” 

Dean caught Arie’s hand as she brushed away his tears. “It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay now. Naythin….he….we were at the Roadhouse, with Ellen and Sammy, Ash and Jo. And...we’re okay, him and me. We were right, that...that thing back there, it wasn’t Naythin. Not the one we knew anyway...something inside...broke. Remember I told you Lucian told me that back when it all started? It’s true. He was right. Naythin didn’t want to...he wouldn’t have done those things. But...it’s okay.” 

Arie relaxed, searching Dean’s eyes for a moment before laying her head on his chest. Her fingers gripped his. “That’s great.” Looking up at him, Arie smiled and wrapped her free arm across his stomach. “I’m glad you guys fixed things before…” Looking down at their hands. Arie’s eyebrows bunched together. “The Roadhouse? I wonder why he picked there to talk to you. I don’t think he’s ever been there.” 

Dean shook his head. “He couldn’t have been. It burned to the ground before Sammy died, the first time.” That was a clarification you didn’t hear everyday. “It’s...it’s kinda my sandbox. It’s where I feel...at ease. I dream about the place...usually when I’m upset. There, Sam’s still alive. Ellen and Jo...and Ash.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Arie nodded slowly. “I’m glad you were able to talk to him, our Naythin, one last time.” She was glad, very much so. Arie didn’t think it would happen for her anytime soon. Forgetting what Naythin had done. The gun jammed up under her chin. She knew, deep down, the person that had held her, threatened to hurt her and Dean hadn’t been Naythin, but it didn’t do anything for the flashes of what happened. Arie had a feeling, she was going to have her own set of nightmares to deal with. 

Dean pulled Arie as close as he could and ran a hand up and down her upper arm, over and over again until he finally fell back to sleep. He didn’t have any more dreams that night. He still expected more, no matter what he knew, the mind had a masochistic way of replaying the horrors of what had happened, of what he had done. But for the remainder of _that_ night, his sleep was nightmare free. 

The next morning, Arie woke without the alarm. She was used to getting up early to get Nate ready for day care or to work on the farm. Arie had decided that it would be good to have horses again and start giving riding lessons so she’d been working on getting the barn and pastures ready. Arie sat up in bed and watched Dean sleep. Thankfully, he didn’t have anymore nightmares. She knew it wasn’t going to always be that way but she was grateful for one night that was nightmare free. If Arie had her way, she’d let Dean sleep as long as he needed to but, they had one more piece of unfinished business they had to take care of before Nate could come home and they all, the pack included, move on with their lives. 

Dean woke soon after Arie slipped from the bed, as much as his body needed the rest, after days without sleep while he’d been on the road and the pain he’d suffered from having to kill a good friend, he was still a Hunter to his core and the slightest change in light or the smallest movement would wake him up. He blinked his eyes open, knowing that he must look like hell. He could feel the way his eyes had swollen and his nose was a little stuffy still. He slowly sat up and listened for Arie, hearing movement in the bathroom. Lifting both hands to his face, he scrubbed it and ran his hands down his face. He wished like hell this day was over with already because he knew what he had to do, he had to wrap Naythin’s remains and salt and burn his body. 

Arie finished brushing her teeth and dropped the toothbrush back into the small cup on the sink. She leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot but she’d managed to hide the dark circles under her eyes with a bit of makeup. Standing up, she ran her fingers through her hair a few times to get out any tangles she’d missed. Reaching to the side, she pulled open a small drawer and took out a hair tie. Gathering her hair in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, Arie pulled the long black strands through the tie until she was confident that it would stay. She ran her hands down the front of her shirt and pulled the hem down over the waistband of her jeans. Turning sideways in the mirror, she gave herself a small nod and quietly walked back into the bedroom. Two steps into the room, she stopped short seeing Dean sitting up in the bed. Walking over to his side, Arie sat on the edge of the mattress, her hand resting on his thigh. “We can wait until later. It doesn’t have to be done right now.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I need to wrap the body and get it salt and burned before it starts to...well, take the place of the scent of yer flowers.” He lifted his brows pointedly and gave a one shouldered shrug. “It’s fine. I just need to get a quick shower. Never really washed all that good last night.” He threw his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to kick Arie in the process. “I’ll be down in a couple minutes if you wanna head downstairs.” 

Arie watched him walk toward the bathroom. “Alright. I’ll meet you downstairs in the security office.” She got to her feet and walked to the closet to get her boots. Slipping her feet into them, Arie picked up her cell phone and walked out of the room. 

Hurrying downstairs, Arie made a beeline for the security office. Using Dean’s code to get in, she opened the door and faced Ty and Will. “Call Darren and Hawk and get them in here. I’m not letting Dean do this alone. You guys were the closest to Naythin so it’s only right.” She expected an argument or some kind of fight but when they both nodded and started making calls, she was pleasantly surprised and grateful. While they called the others, Arie went into the garage to get a five gallon can of gas and put it by the first overhead door. Going to the back of the garage, she picked up four shovels and leaned them next to the gas can. Going back inside, Arie went into the pantry and took down the largest container of salt Kristof had. He could bitch at her later. Tucking it under her arm, she jogged through the house and put the salt next to the gas can. Looking down at her watch, she swore under her breath and hurried back to the security office. Opening the door, she saw Hawk and Darren waiting inside. “Thanks for comin’ guys.” Arie pulled out a chair and waited for Dean to arrive. 

Dean took what was probably the fasted shower ever. He brushed his teeth and put deodorant on but he didn’t bother with shaving. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple times and called it done. Walking out of the bathroom he crossed to the closet and put on a pair of boxers, jeans, socks, boots and a well worn t-shirt, in that order. He grabbed his keys and his watch, putting the keys in his front pocket and the watch on his wrist. On the way out of the room he grabbed the pendant that Sammy had given him so long ago and slipped it over his head. He headed out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked briskly to the stairs and down. When he reached the security office he punched in his code and waited for the lock to disengage. Once it did, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. He wasn’t totally certain what he had expected to find inside or what mood he expected the men to be in, but he was pretty certain, at least in his mind, that they would see him as a murderer. No matter what Arie said. “Do we have a large roll of white...uh like bandage cloth? A sheet will work in a pinch but…” 

Darren stepped around Hawk and held up the white king sized sheet. He walked over to where Arie sat and set it on the desk next to her. Clearing his throat, he pushed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and looked over at Dean. “I know we didn’t always see eye to eye on everything but we uhhh...we’re here to help. We all knew Naythin the best and...yeah.” 

Hawk stood next to Darren and nodded. “Whatever you need. We’re here for ya, and Naythin.” He looked over at Ty and Will as they nodded and stepped closer to the group. “Couple of guys are on their way in to cover for Ty and Will while we...take care of Naythin.” He knew this was going to be hard on Dean. Hawk wouldn’t be surprised if Dean hadn’t slept at all the night before. You couldn’t mistake the look on his face or the way his eyes were swollen and red from crying. 

Arie waited until Hawk had taken a step back before she stood up and walked over to Dean. Standing next to him, she took his hand in hers. “Let them help, Dean.” She knew he’d try to insist on doing it alone. 

Dean clenched his teeth, time and again as he bit his lip to keep from showing any sign of emotion even though the dam was nearly ready to burst...again. He nodded and swallowed a couple times before he was able to speak. “We uh,” he rasped, clearing his throat and sniffing a little. “We’re gonna need a large can of gas...or somethin’ real flammable. It’s ah, it’s hard to burn a body so…” He shifted his weight and stared at the floor for a long moment. “Salt,” he rasped softly with a nod. “A Naythin sized amount,” he looked up and smiled, but it never really made it to his eyes and there was a grave sadness in it. 

Arie reached for the sheet and held it to her chest. “Everything is in the garage. Gas, salt and shovels. It’s all set. We can drive down in one of the trucks or walk. Whichever you think would be best.” There was a lot of throat clearing and shuffling of feet behind Arie. She knew this was going to be hard on all of them regardless of how tough an exterior the men had, they all cared about Naythin. 

“Uh, if you guys wanna drive, that’s...you can. But I...I think I need the walk...give myself some time to...to get ready,” Dean responded with a nod. “I uh…” Dean looked around the security office and his eyes landed on Naythin’s locker, his name still engraved into the metal. He walked over to the lockers and, with a loud, and somewhat sad growl, he ripped the door off the locker. He then turned and started kicking at the other side of Naythin’s locker, trying to wrench it free of the rest of the metal. When it finally broke, he picked up both pieces of metal and carried them back to where he’d been standing. “He needs a headstone,” Dean murmured by way of explanation, “At least until I can get a proper one ordered.” 

No one moved as Dean removed Naythin’s locker from the rest of the row. He had a thin hold on his emotions and if he wanted to rip out the entire row of lockers, so be it. Arie waited where she’d been standing and watched Dean as he walked back to her. She nodded slowly and smiled. “He’d probably like that one better.” Turning to the men, she nodded toward the door. “You guys load up the truck and head down to the pond. Tell the two guys they can go home and give ‘em a couple days off.” Arie waited until the four men walked out of the room before looking back at Dean. “You want me to walk with you?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Arie. He chewed on his lip and finally shook his head slowly. “I kinda...I need the alone time. I hope that’s okay. I just…” He drew in a somewhat shaky breath. “I have to wrap one of my friends, best friends, in a sheet and then salt and burn his body. I kinda need a minute or two to prepare for that.” 

“It’s okay. I understand. I’ll ride down with the others.” She reached up with her hand and squeeze Dean’s hand. “It’s gonna be okay.” Giving Dean a quick smile, she walked to the door and went to the garage to help the others load the truck and ride down to the pond. 

Dean looked around the security office and felt a little lost. Naythin was the one who had taken him in here first. He’d showed him around. Had set him up with a locker and a pass code. He looked down at the metal in his hand and sniffled. “Come on, Naythin, let’s put you to rest. I’ll uh, I’ll talk to Cas later.” 

The ride down to the pond was quiet. No one really had anything to say. When they got there, Arie climbed out while Hawk and the others unloaded the shovels, etc. She walked over to the two guards, thanked them for what they’d done and gave them the rest of the week off. Looking over at the tree, Arie saw Naythin’s body covered with the brown canvas tarp, the area where his head should have been was glaringly missing. She took in a slow shuddering breath remembering what had happened the day before. Had it only been a few hours ago that Naythin had held that gun to her? That Dean had been forced to kill him? Arie had to walk away before she started crying. She hadn’t let herself cry about it just yet. Not really. She’d cross that bridge when she came to it. 

Dean didn’t make the walk a slow one, but he didn’t rush either. Along the way he tried to remind himself that Sam had made nearly the same walk once for him. No, Sam hadn’t been forced to kill him, but he’d had to bury his brother just the same. If Sam could do it, so could he. Of course, unbeknownst to him, because no one had ever told him, Sam nearly had a nervous breakdown during the dig. 

He saw the truck pull up to the area and wished like hell that he could turn back time. Maybe he could have done things better. Maybe if he had been human he could have talked Naythin down. Maybe if he had, Naythin would still be alive today. He told himself that he had to stop with the could haves and would haves, they would drive him insane if he let them. 

Reaching the group he didn’t say a word other than to grab the sheet from the supplies. He let the metal pieces fall to the ground and walked over to the brown tarp. He knelt down onto both knees and looked back at the others. “You guys might wanna look the other way.” 

Hawk and the others each picked up a shovel when they saw Dean walking over. Walking over to where Arie sat at the back of the truck, he put a hand on her shoulder. “Stay here.” When she nodded, he gave her shoulder a gentle pat as he joined the others just behind Dean. 

“Where do you want us?” Hawk asked as he leaned on the handle of the shovel, the tip buried into the sod. 

Dean shook his head. He wasn’t ready for them and he wanted the hole dug exactly where Naythin’s body was laying under the tree. It would shade the grave in the summer and protect it in the winter. He tossed the tarp back and slowly walked back on his knees so he could pull the tarp all the way back, revealing Naythin’s destroyed body. Dean had felt it happen, but he hadn’t actually seen the way his paw had deflated Naythin’s head like a balloon. Crushing the skull and spilling the insides onto the ground. He had to look away as his stomach rolled. It wasn’t so much the blood and gore, it was the blood and gore of… _family_. He gulped in breaths and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he reached for Naythin’s crushed skin with one hand and the sheet in the other. He worked slowly, carefully. He had to blink rapidly more times than he cared to count in an attempt to not have the tears that filled his eyes fall. Once the head and shoulders were covered, the rest of his body, for the most part, was easy. The blood that soaked Naythin’s pant leg still reeked of silver and he gagged a little at the stench. He sped up his movements, wrapping the rest of Naythin’s body like it was his job. Sadly, he’d had enough practice it was no wonder that he could finish up so quickly. He slipped an arm under Naythin’s shoulders and one under his knees and lifted his body up off the ground, he walked backward on his knees until he was far enough back that he could nod to the area under the tree. “Dig his grave there.” Dean laid Naythin’s wrapped body down on the ground and slowly climbed to his feet. This was the part where Dean usually dug, but there were only four shovels and these men were entitled to help lay their friend to rest if they wanted to. Despite that being the case, Dean was a little lost as to what to do now. 

As Dean had started to wrap Naythin’s body, Hawk and the rest made a protective wall so anyone that might have wondered over from the pack house wouldn’t see what was going on. It wasn’t anyone’s business. As Dean finished with Naythin, Hawk looked back at Arie, she hadn’t moved from the back of the truck. 

Nodding to what Dean said, Hawk, Ty, Darren and Will walked over to where Naythin’s body had been lying and started digging. No one said anything as the shovels dug into the sod. 

Arie could hear the shovels digging into the ground. Pushing away from the back of the truck, Arie walked around to the front and stopped. She could see Dean standing near Naythin’s body. Walking over to him, Arie leaned against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She didn’t say anything, just stood with him, letting him know he wasn’t alone. Arie watched the guys as they dug the grave, her eyes would flick down quickly at Naythin’s body making sure to not look any higher than his chest. She didn’t want her last time she’d see him to be a reminder of what had happened. 

Dean glanced at Arie and a slight smile that came nowhere near his eyes flashed across his lips before he returned his attention to the men digging the hole that Naythin’s body would be laid to rest in. He drew in a breath and tried not to look down at the body he’d wrapped. He was doing pretty good so far and he didn’t want to totally lose it as the memories came rushing back. It had been bad enough when he’d had to force Naythin’s hand open and his fingers apart so he could shake the sod that Naythin had grabbed, in a last ditch effort to deal with all the pain, out of his hand. ‘Y’know he never mentioned this. Any of it. What I did to him. In the dream...or whatever you want to call it,” Dean murmured softly. It had to be something more than a dream if his knife was actually missing, the same knife that he had given Naythin to take with him to Purgatory. “Not once.” He shook his head.

Arie inhaled through her mouth to try and block the smell of the blood and silver. “He didn’t blame you for what happened. I’m sure he knew you were protecting us.” Arie nodded against his arm. She watched each shovel full of dirt get tossed on the ever growing pile, sniffling quietly. 

Dean glanced over at Arie and, forcing his attention from the ever deepening hole, pulled her into his arms. “It’s okay to be sad. Grieve. Miss him….God knows I do.” 

“I’m okay.” Arie took in a slow deep breath and let it out her mouth just as slowly. She had to be strong for Dean. If she lost it who would help him when he needed it? “It’s okay. I’m fine.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward as he pulled his head back and searched Arie’s eyes, one brow quirked upward. “Liar.” 

Hawk tossed his shovel out of the hole and hauled himself out. Brushing the dirt off his pants and shirt, he looked across the hole to Arie and Dean. “That should be deep enough.” He looked over at the other three men and nodded. The four of them had made quick work of digging the hole. 

Dean released his hold on Arie and stepped around Naythin’s body as he walked over to the hole and gave it a look. Yeah, it seemed to be at least six foot deep. Which was good since any shallower than that and animals would be digging him up. He nodded and looked over to Hawk. “Looks good. We’re gonna need the gas and salt. Um, would any of you want to carry Naythin over? I mean, I’ll do it, but I don’t want to take...I dunno...closure? away from anyone.” 

Arie started for the back of the truck. “I’ll get it.” 

Ty cleared his throat, looking at the other guys quickly. They all nodded and stepped back giving him some room. “I’ll...I’ll do it if that’s okay.” 

Dean nodded and forced a smile that likely looked as fake as it was. “Yeah, sure.” He took a step back from Naythin, giving Ty room to maneuver. “Be...be careful. Don’t drop his...uh...nothin’...yer fine…” Dean had no idea why he was so worried about the way Ty carried Naythin, it wasn’t as though he wasn’t already dead. Ty could drop him a hundred times and it wouldn’t matter, not really. He brought his lightly curled hand to his mouth and chewed at the cuticles as he watched Ty carry Naythin over to the hole, following slowly behind him. 

Ty stopped at the edge of the grave. It wasn’t just a hole anymore. It was Naythin’s grave. His last resting place. Lowering himself to his knees, he looked down at Naythin and shook his head. “You big, dumb asshole.” He whispered. “What happened to you hookin’ me up with that cute waitress at the bar, huh? Now I gotta do it myself?” Ty sniffed quickly as he lowered himself into the grave with Naythin. He laid him down carefully, making sure his legs were straight and there weren’t any large clumps of dirt under his back. “I’m gonna miss you, Naythin. Jackass.” Climbing out of the hole, Ty walked quickly over to where Darren stood and tried to hide behind him as he wiped the tears from his face. Darren leaned down, whispering into his ear as he wrapped an arm around Ty’s shoulders. 

Dean looked over at the other two men. “Anyone else want to...y’know…” he mumbled with a pointed glance down at Naythin’s body. 

Darren dipped his head close to Ty’s before stepping away and looking down into the grave. He’d practiced what he wanted to say but when it came right down to it, he just couldn’t get the words out. He and Naythin never really got along but the guy had always had his back. “Take care of yourself, Naythin. Watch yer back.” Nodding, Darren turned and walked back to stand next to Ty. 

Hawk walked over and stood at the foot of the grave. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. “This was taken not long after you came to the pack, Naythin. I honestly can’t even remember what we were doing but...Yeah.” Leaning over, Hawk dropped the photo into the grave and watched as it floated down and came to rest on Naythin’s chest. “Gonna miss ya, man. Watch yer back.” Turning, he walked over to the small group and glanced over at Will. The guy had a deer in the headlights look on his face and he was as white as the sheet that was wrapped around Naythin’s body. “Will?” 

Will jumped like someone hit him in the ass with a live 220 line. “What?” When he saw Hawk look at Naythin’s grave then back to him, he shook his head. “I...I can’t. I’m sorry.” He looked over at Dean shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I just can’t. Not now. Not...not now.” 

Arie walked up with the gas can and the container of salt and set them down next to Dean. Taking a step back, she wrapped her arms across her chest and stared at the mound of dirt. 

“Ar,” Dean murmured gently, “Do you want to...y’know...say goodbye?” 

Arie looked over at Dean and shook her head. “No.” She couldn’t bring herself to look in the grave. To see Naythin...what was left of him laying in the bottom of that hole, not after what he’d done. She knew in her heart that it wasn’t _their_ Naythin but that didn’t stop her brain from taking over and putting on the brakes. She knew it would look bad...everyone else, except Will of course, had said their peace but Arie just couldn’t do it. 

Dean walked up to the hole and crouched. “We said our goodbyes before but, I just wanted to tell ya that...yer still family. And I love ya, man. Take good care’a that knife. I’ve had that thing since I was ten.” He smirked softly and blinked back tears. “I meant what I said, I’m gonna talk to Cas, alright? So just...keep yer ass safe until I can get the angel to change yer local, huh?” He pulled up to his full height and started to turn toward the gas and large container of salt but turned back again. “Oh wait,” he muttered. He jumped down into the hole with Naythin and reached for the black cord around his neck and pulled off the pendant that Sam had given him so long ago. “I want you to have this. Sam gave it to me when we were kids. He said it was for protection, that was what Bobby told him. Come to find out later, it finds God. Yep, sucker lights up white hot whenever you get near God. So...maybe it’ll help keep yer ass outta the fire.” He leaned down and carefully picked up the smashed area of the blanket where Naythin’s head should have been and carefully looped the cord around it so that the pendant hung around Naythin’s neck. “I miss you, man.” He turned and climbed back out of the hole and looked over at the gas and salt, okay.” He reached for the salt container and opened it up, sprinkling salt over Naythin’s body. He continued to do that until his body was good and covered with salt. He then sat the salt container down and reached for the gas. He poured the entire container onto the body. Setting that aside, Dean struck a match and held it in his fingers as he looked down at Naythin for a long moment. Finally, he tossed the match inside and watched Naythin’s body catch fire, the gasoline fueling the flame until it was a roaring blaze. 

Arie stood behind Dean as he talked to Naythin. She looked everywhere but at the open grave and when he mentioned Cas, Arie looked at Dean, her forehead deeply creased. Why would he need to talk to Cas about Naythin? Looking over at the other men, they kept their eyes down and acted like they hadn’t heard what Dean had said. Looking back as Dean jumped into the grave, Arie stepped forward to see what he was doing. She watched him reach up to his neck and take his pendant off and put it on Naythin. Arie smiled sadly and stepped away from the edge of the grave as Dean finished. When he climbed out, she watched him pour the salt over Naythin’s body and then the gas. The smell slowly rose out of the grave and it made Arie’s nose tingle. Reaching up with her hand, she covered her mouth and nose with her hand as Dean struck the match and dropped it into the grave. The loud WHOOSH! of the gas igniting made her take a step back. Movement near the truck caught her eye. Arie looked over and saw Will jogging away from the pond toward the pack house. She looked at Hawk and he shrugged and shook his head. She couldn’t blame Will really, they’d all been through a lot. After a few minutes, Arie stepped over to Dean and leaned against him. She’d stay as long as he needed her. 

Dean noticed Will running away from the pond area and he couldn’t blame the kid. A part of him wished he could do the same. He looked up and caught Hawk’s attention. “Where’s Jacob? He still on ice?” Dean nodded. “We’re not killin’ him. We’ll figure something else out. This pack has seen enough death to last a lifetime.” 

_Hawk looked over at Dean and nodded. “Yeah. He’s still in the clinic. Two guards on him.” He looked over at the flames as they grew over the top edge of the grave. “We could lock him up for a while.”_

_Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine,” he muttered distractedly, staring forlornly at the flames._

__

__

Hawk blinked a few times as he looked from Dean to Arie and back again. “Okay.” That was way too easy. Looking over at Darren and Ty, he told them to go back to the pack house, that he’d take care of filling the grave when it was time. 

Dean barely glanced up at Hawk. “You don’t have to stay, I’m use to doin’ this. I’ll make sure the fire goes out and fill in the grave.” He glanced up at the two beams of locker metal. “I need to make Naythin’s headstone anyway.” 

Hawk stepped forward slowly. “I can stay. It’s no trouble.” He shrugged and looked around. “You know...keep an eye on things.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. If the man wanted to stay, who was he to say no? He looked down at Arie. “You uh, you wanna go in and break the good news to our death row boy?” 

Arie looked up from the flames and blinked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll uhh go talk to Jacob.” Stepping in front of Dean, Arie got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.” She gave him another quick kiss before walking away and heading back to the pack house. 

“Love you too,” Dean returned, his eyes went back to the flames as soon as Arie stepped away. He waited until he knew that Arie was gone and it was just himself and Hawk. “What are they saying? About me? About Naythin? And it’s okay, be brutal.” 

Hawk watched Arie walk away. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was well out of earshot even with her enhanced hearing. Stepping closer to the grave, Hawk crossed his arms over his chest and stared into the flames. “That you’re a stone cold killer. You didn’t give Naythin a chance to surrender.” He shrugged and looked over at Dean. “They weren’t here. They didn’t see what happened.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Dean murmured with a nod. “They’re right. I am...I’m a killer. I’ve been a killer all my life. And those kills…” he shook his head. “Not a single regret. Not one. But this one...Not a second goes by that I don’t beat myself up over it. That I don’t wonder if I did the right thing. That I don’t wish Naythin had...done anything but taken Arie.” 

“He wanted you to kill him, Dean. He knew that if he...took Arie that you wouldn’t be able to control yourself and you’d kill him.” He looked down into the grave as the flames slowly ate away at Naythin’s body. “Naythin came here to die and there wasn’t anything you could have done to prevent that. If it wasn’t Arie, it could have been Nate if he’d been here.” 

Dean’s hand slowly curled into a tight fist, one so tight that his knuckles turned white and the bones in his hand snapped. “It’s why I gave Nate to Cas. I was afraid he’d do somethin’ stupid like this. And I told Arie to be up yer ass. I can see how well she listened.” He sighed. “But yer right. If it hadn’t been Arie, it would have been someone else. And...and he knew my biggest weaknesses. I let him in and he knew. But I don’t hate him. I mean, I did, but...I don’t, not anymore. He and I made peace last night.” He looked over at Hawk. “Don’t worry, Naythin’s not hauntin’ the pack house. It’s just...I dunno. I felt like he understood.” He knew that if he said more Hawk would think he was out of his mind. First Lucian and now Naythin. “Naythin was gonna die anyway. I wanted...I wanted so badly to just wait it out. To let the silver kill him. I tried so hard to just sit there and be calm but…” He shook his head. 

Hawk looked up from the flames at Dean. “You two had a lot in common. You both suffered a huge loss. He lost his wife and daughter and you lost your brother, your mom and dad.” Hawk shifted on his feet. “You clicked. Nothing to look back on and wish hadn’t have happened. Naythin wasn’t exactly...social before you came around. As far as getting revenge on him for hurting you, Arie, the pack...it’s normal. Doesn’t make you a bad person, Dean.” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed softly and concentrated on the flames. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Hawk from the corner of his eye. “The members of the security team that want to leave, let them. No hard feelings. We’ll recruit others, something. I don’t need… _you_ don’t need the hassle. If yer havin’ to baby-sit yer not gonna be able to function well where we need you most...shooting things from a long distance.” He turned his head slightly to look at Hawk, a small teasing curl to the corner of his lips. 

Hawk didn’t stop the grin that curled the corner of his lips. “If anyone asks to leave, I’ll worry about it then. No one has said they wanted out. The bitchin’ is comin’ from residents of the house and beyond. Like I said, they weren’t there.” 

Dean nodded. “Fair enough.” 

He stood there in silence as Naythin’s body finished burning, the flames slowly but surely began to die down, leaving behind nothing but ash and bone. Once the fire was out completely, Dean turned automatically and grabbed one of the shovels. Between the two of them, he and Hawk had the grave filled in record time. 

“You wouldn’t be any good at tryin’ to forge a cross outta two large pieces of metal would ya?” Dean inquired with a smile. He shrugged a shoulder. “I really didn’t think things out really well I guess. I should’a grabbed a welder outta the garage.” 

“Well. We could lean the part with his name on it against the tree for now. Nobody is gonna mess with it. That is, until we can get a proper headstone brought in. Not sure what Naythin’s wishes were on that but…” Hawk shrugged as he looked at the mound over the grave and the tree a few feet from the head of it. 

Dean nodded and, carrying the two metal pieces of locker, he walked over to the tree, leaning the piece with his name on it against the tree. He stared at it a moment, with the other piece of metal still in his hand, before glancing down at the metal. He stepped forward and, as he grit his teeth, his muscles bulging as he worked the plate of metal around the other piece, he managed to make a very rough looking cross; the part with Naythin’s name at the top of it. He slammed the end of the crude cross into the ground at the head of Naythin’s grave. Taking a few steps back, making good and sure to weave around Naythin’s freshly filled grave. “What do ya think? Works okay for now?” 

“Hell, who needs a welder. Looks real good.” Hawk smiled and nodded as he looked at the cross. “That’ll last for a good long while.” 

Dean glanced at Hawk, his praise of how good the cross he’d roughly forged bringing a smile to his lips. He gave a nod of his own and turned with Hawk, heading for the truck that still sat parked to one side of the clearing. His hands hurt a little, the abrasions healing almost as soon as he sliced his flesh. But it didn’t mean that the soreness didn’t linger, at least a bit. He walked to the passenger side of the truck and reached for the handle. His head turned and he looked back at Naythin’s grave. He missed the stupid kid already, so much so that he was at a little bit of a loss as to what to do with himself, never mind the fact that Naythin had been kicked out of the pack now for the last couple of years. With a heavy sigh, he pulled the door of the cab open just after Hawk did and climbed inside. 

When Arie got back to the pack house, she went straight down to the clinic. Stopping just outside Jacob's room, she looked up at the guards. “Leave.” As soon as they walked away, Arie pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Crossing the room, Arie stopped at the side of the bed. “You know, you’re real lucky you’re not dead. After what you did to the pack? I don’t care about your excuses. I don’t care about what Naythin said he’d do if you didn’t help him. All you had to do was tell someone that first time that he’d called and none of this would have happened.” Arie leaned in close, her eyes turning blue, her fangs slowly started to punch through her gums. “You are the reason Naythin is dead. I hope you sleep good at night knowing you killed him. As far as I’m concerned you deserve to die, but that’s not my call...unfortunately. Enjoy your freedom...while it lasts, Sutton.” 

Arie turned away and walked out of the room, the two guards had waited at the end of the hall. They stood up straight as soon as they saw her coming. “He doesn't leave that room for any reason. I don’t care if the place catches fire. He doesn’t leave.” Arie waited for them to nod and walk back to the room and taking up their places on either side of the door. Walking up the basement stairs, Arie headed for her office. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside, walked to her desk and sat down. There wasn’t anything she really needed to do, she just didn’t know where else to go. 

As soon as Hawk parked the truck, Dean climbed out of the cab. “Thanks, Hawk,” Dean called, “For everything.” He turned and headed for the door leading inside the house. He walked down the hall and stopped at the security office. Punching in his code, he opened the door and walked inside. 

Will jumped when he heard the office door open. He leaned against the door to the weapons room as his heart caught up with the rest of him. “Dean. Ty...he’ll be back in a few minutes. He had to change clothes after...you know.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. What are you doing?” he inquired, his eyes narrowing as he eyed Will accusatorily. 

Will stepped away from the door and walked to the computer he’d been working on. “Monthly maintenance on the security system. Did you need something?” He pulled out the desk chair and slowly lowered himself into it. 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Inside the weapons room?” 

Will looked at the door and back to Dean. “The contacts on the automatic weapons locker weren’t meeting right so I was in there adjusting them. They shift over time, no big deal.” 

Dean searched Will’s features and silently sniffed the air to test for a lie. Finding nothing there he nodded slowly. “Okay,” he allowed softly. He turned his back on Will, checking the monitors, more out of habit than anything else. He turned abruptly and headed for the door, walking out without a word. He walked over to Arie’s office and rapped lightly on the door before cracking it open. “You ready to go? I think I’d like to get the hell outta here...for as long as humanly possible.” He smiled softly. “There’s a farm and a little boy that I’m missin’ the hell out of.” 

Arie looked up from desk and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” Pushing the chair back, she stood up and walked across the room to where Dean stood at the door. “I talked to Jacob. Told him he’s lucky to still be breathing. I figure a few more days in the clinic will give him time to think before he’s moved to the holding cell.” Arie didn’t tell Dean the rest of what she’d said to Jacob. She didn’t think he’d approve. She’d had some time to think on her walk back to the pack house and it really boiled down to Jacob being the cause of Naythin’s death. Arie would never forgive Jacob for that for as long as either one of them lived. Smiling, Arie held her hand out to Dean. “Let’s go home.” 

Dean nodded, the first genuine smile he’d flashed in weeks curving his lips. He took her hand in his and pulled her in close. He pressed a kiss to her lips, then another and another. “Uh, you have a car, right?” He chuckled. “I kinda left mine at home.” 

Arie smiled against his lips. “I have the Jeep complete with a car seat for the little man.” She stepped in as close to Dean as she could, her arms slipping around his waist until she could hold her wrist. “You wanna call Bobby now or wait till we get home?” 

“We’ll call him from home,” Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Arie, holding her tightly in his arms. “I just wanna get outta here.” 

“Me too. I just want to forget all about this. Forget it ever happened.” Leaning into Dean, Arie inhaled his scent. “I can’t forget Naythin but...everything else, I don’t want to think about it.” 

“Me too,” Dean agreed. “I agree. It’s weird being here now...especially now that they think I’m a cold blooded killer. I mean, I am, I guess...but not...what I did, Hunting...yeah, but this…” he shook his head and closed his eyes a moment before reopening them. “Let’s just...forget about it and go home.” 

Arie dropped her arms and stepped back from Dean so she could look him in the eye. “What? Who said that? Dean, you’re not a killer.” 

Dean shook his head. “I asked...for the truth. It’s not any of the guys. Residence of the house. People who weren’t there. But...they’re everywhere so...yeah, it’s just kinda awkward.” 

“What is wrong with people?” Arie growled and walked back into the office, stopping just in front of the couch. “How can they say that shit?” 

Dean sighed. “Well, they’re kinda right, Ar. I killed him. I murdered Naythin. They didn’t see the barrel of his gun shoved under your chin. And I tried...I was gonna wait him out. He was already a dead man, it’s why I didn’t attack him in the first place. But the way he was treating you...I had to attack him. I had my chance and I took it. If he would have just let you go...he could have died here, at home, with a little dignity…” 

“He shot at you! It’s not like you walked up to him and snapped his neck, Dean. It was self defense.” Arie turned her back on Dean and closed her eyes. The audacity of the people in the house and the pack. It was done. There was no going back and changing what had happened. Dean was right. Just go home, forget it ever happened. Turning back to face Dean, Arie walked to him, stopping a few feet away. “I’m sorry. Can we just go home, please?” 

Dean nodded. He wasn’t so sure that he agreed with her reasoning, sure Naythin had shot at him, but he hadn’t hit him. That hadn’t been the reason that he’d lunged at Naythin, it had been due to the way he was manhandling Arie. If he would have just left her alone, just let her go, he wouldn’t have done what he did. He would have taken any abuse that Naythin wanted to throw his way and he would have let the silver kill Naythin, not him. But that option hadn’t been there for Dean to take. Naythin seemed to have had a death wish. Maybe he didn’t want to die from the silver poisoning. Dean had seen it, felt it against his back once, when he’d been protecting Ranger with his body, and it hadn’t seemed like it was the best way a person could go. Or maybe Naythin had just wanted to punish Dean, leaving him with the memory, one that he would forever carry, of the moment that he’d had to kill his friend in cold blood. 

Arie stepped closer to Dean, being careful to not startle him. He may have nodded to what she said but his eyes told a different story. He was looking at her but not seeing her. Carefully reaching for his hand, Arie took it in hers and gave his arm a gentle tug. “Dean? Honey, come on.” She reached for her keys on the small table near the door. “Let’s go home. We’ll call Bobby and have Cas bring Nate home.” Dean may have made peace with Naythin but that didn’t mean he’d made peace with himself. 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled in something akin to a sigh. It took Dean a couple of minutes for what Arie had said to register, his mind having taken him back to the day that Ranger had died, and then back to yesterday when his wolf had smelled the silver in Naythin’s blood and had known that it was only a matter of time. Once he could think clearly about the here and the now, his eyes widened and he slowly paused so that Arie would be forced to do the same and he knew she would look back to see what was wrong. “You _sure_ you want _Cas_ to bring Nate home? A week of that kid screamin’ that his belly hurts because he can’t poop?” 

Arie stopped and thought about it for a second. He had a point. “We could go get him or have Bobby drive him down.” A road trip would be nice even if it was only to Bobby’s place and back. 

“What if we meet Bobby halfway?” Dean suggested, “Then we can all sit down an’ have lunch somewhere and we can tell Bobby and Cas about Naythin. Bobby’d gotten close to Naythin...the news that we’d had to exile him nearly broke Bobby’s heart. I know Nate’ll be there, but it only takes one of us to tell the story, the other can keep Nate busy doin’ somethin’ else. Even if it is just littering the bathroom with toilet paper and throwin’’ water on the floor.” 

Arie nodded. “Yeah. We need to tell him and it’s not a conversation you have over the phone.” Just when she thought they were done reliving the nightmare, it was forced on ‘em again. 

“Yeah...and I need to talk to Cas about Naythin anyway…” Dean mumbled almost distractedly. 

Arie turned to face Dean. “What are you going to talk to Cas about? If it’s none of my business, say so. I just...Cas wasn’t exactly happy with what Naythin did.” 

“Yeah, but Cas is reasonable.” Dean responded. Never mind the fact that if Dean said jump Cas would literally ask _How high?_ “I just...I don’t want Naythin stuck in that place. I’m gonna ask Cas to take Naythin up. He can put him in Time Out or whatever the hell he wants to for punishment, I just want him up there...with his family.” 

“You think Cas’ll do that? For Naythin?” Arie stepped into Dean and hugged him. This is the person that people were calling a killer. After everything that Naythin had done, Dean was still looking out for him. 

Dean returned Arie’s hug, even if it was a little belatedly. He was acting a little too much like Castiel in that moment and if he’d been thinking clearly it probably would have scared him. “Yeah, I just...I need to make Cas see that...whatever it was that happened to Naythin, it wasn’t his fault. There’s a good guy in there...and he shouldn’t be punished because he finally snapped.” 

Stepping back from Dean, Arie tried to smile. “I hope he sees it that way. I’m going to run upstairs and grab a few things. Why don’t you call Bobby and work out where we can meet him.” She gave his hand a light squeeze, slipped past him and hurried down the hall and up the stairs to the Alpha suite. 

Dean nodded. “He will, I just need to talk to him. Maybe this time I’ll show Cas the bigger picture.” Dean managed a smile but it still looked a little uncertain. He nodded again to Arie’s words and took a step back after he slowly released her hand. He watched her go and slowly turned away, letting himself back into their office where he could call Bobby in private. He looked back again once he got the door open and smiled at the empty stairwell leading up to their room. He was lucky to have Arie, and if he’d never told her he needed to. If it wasn’t for her, he was sure he’d wind up spiraling downward into oblivion. He walked over to her desk and took a seat as he fished out his cell and scrolled through his contacts to Bobby’s name. He stared at the screen a few minutes hoping like hell he could make Bobby understand what he had done. He knew Cas would understand why, but sometimes Bobby took a higher road than he did and he just hoped the elder Hunter wouldn’t hold killing Naythin against him. He pressed the button and lifted the cell to his ear. 

Bobby put the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard and tossed the damp dishtowel on the counter. Turning to the table, he set a small plastic cup of milk down in front of Nate’s plate. “You drink all that and you just might kick yer Daddy’s ass some day.” Grinning wide as the boy picked up the cup and started drinking, Bobby turned to the phone hanging on the wall when it started ringing. Giving the kid a quick look to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere, Bobby walked to the phone and answered it. “Bobby Singer.” 

“Hey, Bobby, it’s me. Listen, Ar and I wanted to pick up Nate but I thought maybe we could _all_ meet halfway. Arie’d suggested Cas just blinkin’ Nate home but I pointed out the one drawback in Cas’s blinkin’ people.” Dean smiled, despite the fact that Bobby couldn’t see it. But the smile melted away as fast as it had come. “Besides, I need…. _we_ need to tell you both about Naythin. It’s not really an over the phone conversation.” 

Bobby stiffened at the mention of Naythin. He new the kid had gone off the rails in a big way. Looking over at Nate, he turned slightly so his back was facing the kid. “Yeah. That’s fine. You uhh gonna give me some sort of clue as to what’s goin’ on? Good or bad.” 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think of a way to say this without actually sayin’ it and came up with nothin’. He squeezed his eyes tight closed and just said it, “Naythin’s dead, Bobby.” 

Bobby closed his eyes, pulled his baseball cap off his head and threw it on the counter next to him. “Damn it, Dean. I’m sorry, son. It’s not something I’d have wished on the kid.” Looking over at Nate, he pointed to the boy and gave him his best stern look. “Don’t move off that chair, ya hear me?” He waited until Nate nodded with a mouthful of toast before walking around the corner. “What happened or is that the not over the phone part?” 

Dean cringed both inwardly and outwardly. He looked like someone had just kicked him in the chest. “Yeah,” Dean rasped softly. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head, tilting it back some so that he was staring at the ceiling. “That was kinda the part I didn’t think...Arie didn’t think…” He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Bobby. I...I’m just...sorry…” 

Bobby closed his eyes as he gripped the receiver in his hand until his knuckles turned white. “It’s okay, son.” He looked around the corner at Nate as he played with the scrambled eggs on his plate. “Let me get Nate wrangled here and I’ll call ya when we’re on our way. Let’s meet in West Point. It’s about half way.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

Castiel sat next to Nate, looking more like a child himself than a mighty angel of God...or the sheriff of Heaven. Cas’s brow knitted when Bobby turned away from the two of them and he looked at Nate. “It’s your fault.” Nate didn’t seem bothered by the fact that it was _his fault_ that Grandpa turned away. 

When Bobby seemed upset about something, Castiel tilted his head slightly and listened to Angel radio to make sure that nothing had happened to Dean...or Arie. When he heard nothing regarding either of them he shrugged it off. His eyes widened however when Bobby turned around told Nate he had to stay in his chair and not move. Castiel was about to ask if that included him, but he closed his mouth on the subject when Bobby returned his attention to the phone conversation. Nate turned to Cas, a piece of scrambled egg in his hand and tried to stuff it into the angel’s mouth. 

“No, I don’t require sustenance, you do,” Castiel argued, but it seemed that Nate didn’t care about an angel’s needs. He continued to push the piece of egg against Cas’s tightly sealed lips until finally Castiel gave up and allowed Nate to push the egg into his mouth. “Mm, thank you. Now you eat some.” He turned his head and spit the egg out into his hand, the one farthest away from Nate in the hopes that Nate wouldn’t see it. When he turned back to the child, Nate was stuffing another piece of egg into the angel’s mouth. Castiel grunted and hummed in denial but again, with a heavy sigh, he allowed Nate to push the piece of egg into his mouth. And again, Castiel turned his head and spit the egg into his palm. He looked back at Nate, his lips sealed tightly closed and when another piece of egg wasn’t pushed at him, he nodded toward Nate’s plate. “You need to eat the egg.” No sooner had Cas gotten the words out of his mouth than Nate reached for Castiel’s hand that held the pieces of egg in it and before the angel knew what was happening, Nate pressed his mouth to the angel’s palm and took both egg pieces from the angel, chewing them as he smiled at Cas. 

Castiel made a disgusted face and slowly shook his head as he watched Nate chew the spitty egg pieces. “How man ever survived past the first year I’ll never understand.” 

Dean nodded and slowly closed his eyes briefly and he lowered his head, then opened them again. “West Point. Okay. Uh, any thoughts on the restaurant? Maybe one of those 24 hour breakfast joints, like Denny’s or somethin’? Arie hasn’t eaten at all yet.” 

Bobby walked around the corner, pulled open a drawer and dug out a small address book. He flipped it open before picking it up. “There’s a diner on Main….Sunny Side. Easy to find. We’ll meet ya there.” Closing the book, he tossed it back in the drawer. 

“Sunny Side,” Dean repeated, “Okay cool. We’ll see ya there. Give Nate our love and tell him we miss him. Is uh, is Cas...has he stayed with him? Not that...y’know. We just...I just figured that if anything bad happened Cas could blink all of you outta there to somewhere safe, and we’d deal with the constipation.” 

“No, he’s been here the whole time. For an angel he makes a pretty good babysitter. Came in handy when I got a few tow calls in the middle of the night.” Picking up his cap, he put it back on his head and leaned against the counter. “Let me get the kid movin’ and we’ll see ya soon.” 

“Yeah sure,” Dean murmured. “See ya soon. Bye.” Dean ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket as he pulled to his feet. He walked out of the office, locking the door after him and headed for the security office. He punched in his code and opened the door, walking in and allowing the door to swing closed behind him. “I uh, I just wanted to tell all of ya somethin’...”

Hawk, Jack and Darren looked up in unison as Dean walked in the door. Standing up slowly, Hawk walked around the desk and stood in front of the monitors. “What’s up?” 

“Is...is Ty and Will around or…?” Dean mumbled, looking almost lost. 

Darren slowly got to his feet and joined Hawk near the desk. “Ty’s at his sister’s. It’s his day off. Will won’t be in until tonight. He’s got a week of overnights. What’s goin’ on, Dean?” 

Dean shook his head. “I just...I guess you guys can tell ‘em. Uh, I just wanted to thank you, all of you. For what you did. Everything ya did. I...I hate myself more than any of you could hate me for...for what happened. I just...I had to save Arie and when I saw the opportunity, I took it. He...he was one of my best friends and...and I just wanted to say that...I’m gonna try to make things right. I’m gonna talk to Cas...Naythin should be with his family, his girls.” He nodded. “Yeah...that’s...that’s all I really wanted to say…” He turned and slowly pulled open the door and walked out. 

Hawk turned to Jack and pointed at him. “Zip it.” He looked at Darren, grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him toward the door. Making sure the office door was closed behind them, Hawk walked ahead of Dean and stopped in front of him with Darren coming up on Dean’s side blocking the view of anyone who might be walking past the hall. 

“I’m not sure where you got the idea that any of us hate you for what happened. He was so far off the rez it wasn’t funny. _We_ don’t hate you.” Hawk pointed between himself and Darren. 

Dean nodded and looked between Hawk and Darren. “I know. I mean, I figured. I just...I know there’s gonna be some that do...but there’s no way they can...anything said, it can’t be worse than what I’m already thinkin’. And like I said, I wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate everything…”

Darren looked up and down the hall before nodding. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what we’re here for. As far as what other people think? We’ll set ‘em straight. You just take as much time as ya need. We’ll handle things on this end.” 

“Thanks. I mean it. I know I pay you for what you do, but...you didn’t have to be good...caring guys doin’ it, and I appreciate it.” He looked at Hawk. I’m gonna call...later...and get him a real headstone. Can you see if you can find a picture of...I dunno, maybe him and his girls? We can put it in the headstone. And I’m gonna get a small plaque for inside. Ya know, ‘in memory of’, that kind of thing. I just...I can’t do it right now. I just...I can’t.” 

Hawk looked down at his boots and shuffled his feet back and forth as Dean talked to Darren. He’d considered himself a hardass but this was seriously cracking that shell of his. “One of the guys found a backpack about a mile from the perimeter wall. It had a bunch of Naythin’s stuff in it. There’s a picture in there of the three of them. I’ll have it brought down to Arie’s office when you’re ready. I’ve got it in my room for now...the pack. Like Darren said, take all the time you need. I’m gonna put a camera on Naythin’s grave to keep an eye on it so some dipshit doesn’t do something stupid.” His eyes flashed for a split second before he could get them under control again. 

Even as depressed and as broken as he was, Dean didn’t miss the change in Hawk’s eyes. “You thinkin’ of someone in particular? I mean, I like the idea, you just...Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s peachy.” Hawk stood as straight as his bulk would let him as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, even if it did sound somewhat waterlogged. “Uh huh, and you suck as a liar, but I won’t press the issue. Mostly because I don’t know that I...ya know all this is really puttin’ a crimp in my badass reputation.” 

Hawk sniffed and looked over his shoulder at a couple walking by a little too slowly. “Can I help you?” When they both got all wide eyed and hurried down the hall and out of sight, he turned back to Dean. “Won’t take long to get it back, trust me.” 

Dean managed to smile, really smile and he clapped Hawk on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.” He looked at Darren and nodded. “Keep up the good work, and look after Ty.” He looked over at Hawk and shook his head. “Kid needs to go ahead and get a tat that says _Trouble_ , right across his forehead.” He glanced at Darren and winked, making sure he knew that he was only teasing. It looked like maybe they could all do with some laughter and playfulness. “Alright,” he sighed, “I gotta find my wife so we can pick up Nate. You guys take it easy...and if anyone needs some time off...see if we can accommodate that for ‘em, okay?” He nodded and started heading for the stairs. He looked back at Hawk and Darren for a moment before turning his attention back to the stairs as he headed up to try and locate Arie. 

Hawk turned and put a hand on the back of Darren’s neck as Dean walked away. “I’m tellin’ ya right now. Yer m’witness. If any of these ungrateful bastards says one thing against Dean or Arie I’m gonna snap necks like twigs and not feel bad about it.” 

Darren sighed and nodded in agreement. “Right there with ya, big guy. Right there with ya.” 

Arie had finished going through the closet to get some clothes that Nate had outgrown. The boy was growin’ like a weed lately. A few of the families at the daycare were havin’ a hard time and Arie wanted to donate the clothes to them. Hefting the small overnight bag, she walked to the door of the suite and was about to step out into the hall when she heard a woman talking a few doors down. It wasn’t like Arie made a habit of eavesdropping but she’d heard Dean’s name. Pulling back just inside the door, Arie leaned against the doorjamb and listened. 

“I’m tellin’ ya what I saw! It was right out of a horror movie. Yeah, I know. Ha-ha. We’re livin’ horror movie props but you didn’t see what he did. I know I wasn’t supposed to leave the mansion but I had to get my run in and it’s not like Naythin was gonna go after anyone else. We all know that. Oh, don’t start with me. You know as well as I do that ever since that Dean Winchester came here we’ve had nothing but trouble. Now, he’s killing people...pack members...Naythin was the head of pack security! I don’t care if he was kicked out or why. Winchester deserved it, if ya ask me. If the old council were still around, they’d make sure that Dean was...I don’t care what the council did! Do we honestly want a murderer running the pack? Who knows who’s next on his hit list. Look, I gotta go. Yes, I know. Do not tell me to watch my tongue. Fine.” Ending the call, Faye tucked the phone in the back pocket of her jeans and started walking down the hall. The low growl she heard as she walked past the Alpha suite stopped her in her tracks and had her backing across the hall until her back slammed into it. “Arie.” 

Slowly opening the door, Arie set the bag on the floor just inside the door and stepped over it. Her eyes had long since changed from blue to yellow. Her fangs started to slowly drop through her gums as she walked slowly across the hall and stopped a few inches from Faye. “One, you defied the order of your pack alpha to not leave the mansion during an emergency. Two, you have the unmitigated audacity to bad mouth your alpha when he was protecting this pack. Three, you called the alpha of this pack who happens to be the father of my child and my husband a murderer?” Arie leaned in and bared her fangs in Faye’s face. “If there is a hit list, Faye? It’s not Dean’s...it’s mine and you just got moved to the top of it. How’s it feel to be number one?” The only thing scarier than a pissed off Lycan is one that doesn't even have to raise her voice to get her point across. Arie could feel her claws emerging from the ends of her fingers. It took her a minute but she managed to retract them so she could make a fist. Taking a step back, she raised her hand and punched a hole in the wood paneling next to Faye’s head. “I suggest you take a long, long vacation, Faye. I hear the Bahamas are really nice this time of year. Oh and Faye? If you so much as _look_ at my husband, I will kill you. Got me?” 

All higher brain function ceased as Faye looked into Arie’s eyes. Her flight response was nonexistent. When Arie stopped talking, Faye managed to nod a couple of times as she slowly slid along the wall and walk backwards toward the stairs. Her face was ghost white and her eyes were as big as saucers. A vacation was a good idea...a permanent one sounded even better. As she reached the top of the stairs, Faye turned and saw Dean walking toward her. She yelped, dropped her head and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her and out the front door, digging for her car keys as she hit the door. 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally and his brow knitted as he watched Faye all but curl into a ball as she zoomed past him, not standing to her full height until she reached the last step. He watched her head for the door and then turned his head and looked up the stairs to see what in the hell Faye was running from. When he saw Arie, he knew. He hurried up the remaining steps and swiftly made his way over to her. “Ar, what the hell happened? What’s wrong with Faye? And why are you close to shifting?” 

After Arie pulled her hand out of the wall, she walked down the hall a ways to watch Faye run away. She couldn’t help the small smile that teased at the corner of her mouth. “Cur bitch better run.” She whispered as she pulled a couple large splinters from the top of her hand. Arie had pulled the last piece of wood from her knuckle that she could see when she heard Dean as he walked toward her. Great. Dropping her hand, she tried to look as innocent as possible. “Faye? Oh, nothing. Just girl talk.” When he brought up her shifting, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her wolf who was still pacing and begging to be turned loose to go after Faye. Opening her eyes slowly, Arie flexed her fingers to make sure she hadn’t broken anything. “It’s nothing.” 

Dean frowned at Arie and watched her squeeze her eyes closed in an attempt to get rid of the glowing yellow they’d been when he’d walked over to her. When she opened them he was slightly impressed on how well she did, he’d be more impressed if she would tell him the truth of the situation. He heaved a sigh and shook his head as he looked at her and continued to frown. “You know that I know yer lying, right?” 

“It’s nothing. I took care of it. She won’t be a problem anymore.” Arie bent down, picked up the overnight bag and closed the door to the Alpha suite making sure it was locked before looking back at Dean. 

“Problem about wh…?” Dean stopped mid-question and his mind filled in the answer for him. “Cold blooded killer?” he asked instead. 

Despite the throbbing in her hand, Arie gripped the handles of the bag tightly causing the wounds to open again. “No.” Arie looked past Dean to the stairs and inhaled slowly. “She uhh...she called you a murderer.” 

Dean inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled the same way. “Murderer,” he echoed with a nod. “Well, at least she was slightly more original.” If he didn’t make it into a joke, those kinds of labels might just do him in. 

Arie looked back to Dean. “It’s not funny, Dean. That...bitch saw what happened. She was out jogging for fuck’s sake.” Arie pointed toward the stairs, her hand started shaking. “I overheard Faye on the phone with someone, I don’t know who.” Shaking her head, she dropped her hand to her side and looked across the hall at the hole in the wall. “I think she figured out I was pissed.” 

Dean’s forehead crinkled and his brow knitted together. “She was outside when I know you gave the order for everyone to stay the hell inside, way back before Naythin had ever shown up? Or before we’d known he had at any rate? He looked at the hole in the wall and couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked into a lopsided smirk. “My hero,” he mused, looking back at Arie with a wink. He heaved a sigh as he reached for his phone. “As for the rest though…” He quickly punched the Hawk’s name in his favorites column. 

“Hey, Hawk, it’s Dean. Listen, Faye...I have no idea what her last name is, I never asked. Anyway, Arie overheard her talking to someone on the phone, calling me a murderer. We really can’t have that kind of shit getting out to other packs or we’ll have a war on our hands. Can you uh… _handle_ this for me...for us?” 

Hawk sighed and shook his head. “And it starts.” Snapping his fingers, he waved at Darren to get his attention. “No problem, Dean. I think I know who you’re talkin’ about. I’ll have Darren track ‘er down and have a little talk with her.” 

“Thanks. Arie suggested she get the hell out I think,” Dean glanced at Arie for confirmation.

“Bahamas. I suggested she check ‘em out.” Arie shrugged and looked down at her hand as she wiggled her fingers. 

“Bahamas actually,” Dean corrected. “Rastafarian wolf pack, great,” he mumbled half under his breath. “Yeah, so I dunno what to tell ya. I guess try and locate whoever she was talking to and make sure they aren’t gonna be trouble. I hate to push this off on you guys but…” 

“Push away.” Hawk snickered at Arie’s suggestion about the Bahamas. “I like that wife of yours. She’s got spunk. Don’t worry about it. Darren knows where she lives. He’ll pay her a visit and make sure she stays gone and get her phone, too. Knowing Faye whoever she was talkin’ to won’t be hard to convince to keep a lid on things.” 

Dean grinned and glanced at Arie, “Yeah, she’s a keeper.” he chuckled. “Listen, man, thanks. I appreciate it. I’ll talk to ya later.” Dean ended the call. “Hawk likes you, he says you have spunk.” Dean chuckled. “He doesn’t know the half of it.” 

“Spunk, huh?” Arie exhaled in a rush and shook her head. “Guess I kinda overreacted, huh?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. So, no, I get it.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arie’s lips. “Thank you. Now come on, Bobby’s gonna meet us halfway in West Point. At a diner called Sunny Side, he says it’s the halfway point.” 

“Okay.” Arie looked back at the hole in the wall. When were people going to understand they couldn’t get away with talking about Dean like that? Maybe the word would get out and they’d keep their comments to themselves. Turning back to Dean, she smiled and started walking to the stairs. Hopefully the drive would calm her down. 

Dean noticed the way Arie looked back at the hole in the wall. “We can call later, if the news hasn’t spread by then, and get someone to come patch the hole.” He jerked his head to the side and was glad when Arie started for the stairs. He totally got where she was coming from, he’d meant what he said, he would have done the same thing, if not more, if he’d heard someone saying crap about her. He followed her down the stairs and to the front door. “Ya know, maybe we should stop on the way and get a toy or something for Nate. Bobby said he’d call when they got on the road so we have time. He’s been gone this time longer than he ever has. It was over night, he’s never stayed overnight with anyone…” 

“What? Oh, yeah. That’s a good idea. We can stop and pick him up something. Bobby’s got a small toy store in your old room but yeah, he hasn’t been gone overnight before.” Arie may have pulled away from running the pack but if this sort of thing...people calling Dean a murderer or cold blooded killer...was going to start, she just might stick her nose in a few more areas. 

“I know this is gonna sound dumb but...what if we got him another wolf...but give this one a name...Naythin?” He shrugged a shoulder. “Nah, maybe we’ll find somethin’ else.” He pushed open the front door and smiled when he saw that Arie’s jeep was parked right outside. “Pickin’ up my bad habits, huh?”

Arie looked at the Jeep and smiled. “Not such a bad habit, really.” Opening the back hatch, Arie tossed the overnight bag in and turned to watch as Dean climbed in the front seat. “I think it’s a good idea...the wolf. It’s a good idea.” She slammed the hatch closed, gripping the handle for a second to make sure she had full control of her emotions. It was going to be a long time before she was able with talk about Naythin without having to fight back the tears. 

Dean smiled and nodded when Arie said that the wolf was a good idea. Sure he had that small one that he’d had since he was a baby, but it was just that _small_ , but he wasn’t a baby anymore. Not to mention the thing looked like it had been through a small war. The grey and white pelt was more dirty-yuck colored and off white, and that was being nice where the white area was concerned. Besides, he knew his son and one day Nate would ask why his wolf was named Naythin and that was the day that Nate would learn about Superheroes. 

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked as close to the door as he could. Putting the truck in park, he climbed out and walked around to the passenger side to get Nate out of his car seat. “Alright, young man. No hittin’ on the waitresses, ya hear me?” Picking the boy up and settling him on his hip, he slammed the door and looked around for Cas. “Anytime, Cas!” He yelled as he walked toward the door.

Castiel appeared next to Bobby, not missing a step in keeping up with the man, his forehead creased and brow knitted. “Anytime what?” 

Bobby turned quickly keeping himself between the angel and Nate. “Nice of you to join us.” Turning toward the parking lot, Bobby scanned the car's looking for the Impala. “Looks like we beat Dean and Arie. Let’s get inside and get a table.” Pulling open the door, a bell rang above their heads announcing their arrival. 

“You think it’s big enough?” Arie asked as she looked over her shoulder at the gray and white wolf sitting in the back seat. “I think it’s bigger than Nate.” It was a little eerie seeing it sitting there staring at her. Arie slowed the Jeep, pulling into the turning lane in front of the diner. 

Dean chuckled and looked back at the wolf. “It’s not _that_ big. He’ll love it...and if it’s too big he can use it to sit on.” He shrugged and turned his attention back around just as Arie was turning the jeep, his smile unwavering. 

Arie turned into the parking lot as the traffic cleared. Finding a spot close wasn’t easy so she had to drive around the back and park. Looking back at the wolf, Arie rolled her eyes and pointed at it. “Stay.” Opening the door, she stepped out and walked around to Dean’s side. “Don’t get used to be chauffeured around.” She winked at Dean as she put the keys in her front pocket and started walking around the building to the front entrance. 

Dean chuckled at Arie telling the stuffed wolf to stay. He popped open the door and climbed out, just as Arie was coming around the jeep. He grinned at her idle, playful threat and grabbed her hand as they walked, heading around the building for the front entrance. Holding the door open for Arie, he followed her inside. It wasn’t hard to find Bobby, Cas and Nate since the little man never stopped moving, first he was sitting next to Bobby, then Cas, then Bobby again, and was suddenly, as soon as they walked in it seemed, was yelling Mommy and Daddy at the top of his lungs. 

Sauntering up to the table, Dean quirked a brow at Nate, even as he snatched him up, stopping him in mid-musical chairs sans the music, and hugged him tight. “I missed you so much,” Dean murmured, his words muffled by the shoulder of Nate’s shirt. 

Arie followed Dean into the diner, her head turning at the sound of Nate yelling. Every head in the place turned towards them and Arie had to really fight hard to not growl at people. Smiling at Bobby and Cas, Arie leaned into Dean and Nate, wrapping both arms around them in a family hug. “Hey, little man. Were you good for Grandpa?” She rubbed her hand up and down the boy’s back as well as Dean’s. 

Bobby stood up and cleared his throat as the waitress brought over two more chairs. “Thanks.” He smiled and nodded to her. Knowing there was a lot more going on then just two parents missing their kid on his first overnight, he reached over and gripped Dean’s shoulder. “Take a seat, Dean.” 

Dean slowly, reluctantly picked his head up and opened his eyes from the way they’d closed up tight when he’d buried his face in his son’s shoulder. Nate had been wiggling for the last bit of the hug and he finally allowed Nate to go to Arie instead of hogging him all to himself. He cleared his throat and nodded to Bobby, taking a seat in one of the chairs that had appeared. He’d known someone new had stepped over to them, but he hadn’t paid much more attention past that. As he sat down he looked over at Cas and smiled. “How was it playin’ angelic uncle?” 

“Nate ate my saliva coated scrambled eggs,” Castiel responded as he looked over at Dean.

Arie took Nate in her arms and hugged him tight. Taking a seat next to Dean, she sat down keeping Nate on her lap. She couldn’t help but smile at Cas’s declaration. “At least it wasn’t ants again.” Arie sat back as a waitress brought over two glasses of water and asked if they wanted anything to drink. “Coffee. Black and some apple juice for this guy here.” 

Bobby chuckled as he sipped at his coffee. He wasn’t one to push to get anything out of either Dean or Arie. The longer those two spent together the more they rubbed off on each other. “How was the drive up?” Small talk, how he hated it. 

“Make that two coffee’s,” Dean interjected before the waitress had the time to either walk off or ask him anything. “Also black.” He waited for the waitress to walk away before looking over at Arie as his hand moved to her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. “You should eat somethin’. You haven’t eaten in...awhile,” he sighed and gave her a pointed look. He hadn’t eaten in two days, but he wasn’t about to bring it up, and the idea of food, for once in his life, was completely unappealing. How could he sit and eat when Naythin was dead? 

“I’ll eat when we get home. I’m too excited to see my guy here.” She wrapped her arms around Nate, tickling him on the ribs. His laughter bubbled up and vibrated against her chest. Arie closed her eyes and leaned down so she could put her nose in the crook of his shoulder. Nate was just barely two but she couldn’t imagine her life without him. Raising her head, she looked over at Bobby fully aware that her eyes were a little misty. “Traffic was good. We made good time in the Jeep.” 

Bobby looked between Dean and Arie several times before he couldn’t take it anymore. “Are one of you going to tell me what happened?” He made sure to not say Naythin’s name in front of Nate. Bobby didn’t want him too get upset or start asking questions that Dean and Arie couldn’t or weren’t ready to answer. 

Dean looked over at Arie and back to Bobby. “Uh, we...we’re in the Jeep because I left the Impala at home. I could run to the pack house faster than even _I_ can make it driving. I um,” he glanced at Nate and looked back at Bobby, then back at Nate. 

“C’mere, buddy. Want Daddy to show you the _big_ wolf we got you? His name is Naythin. Can you say that? Say Naythin.” He smiled wide at Nate but the start of tears made his eyes glisten under the cafe’s florescent lights. 

Arie reached up a hand and ran it up and down Dean’s back. “Go ahead. I’ll tell him.” She waited for Dean to leave the table with Nate and walk out the front door. Watching him through the front window, Arie took a deep breath before looking back at Bobby. “I know Dean told you that Naythin’s dead. He uhh...he forced Dean to...damn it, Bobby, Naythin forced Dean to kill him. He’d been shot with a silver bullet by a rancher in Kansas and he came home to die. When he got to the pack house, Naythin killed a guard, stole his uniform and took me hostage to get Dean to come out.” Arie looked around the small café to make sure no one was listening or had overheard anything she said. “He had a gun to my chin...here.” She pointed to the underside of her chin and could still feel the cold steel where Naythin had the barrel of the gun jammed against her skin. “He wanted to die, Bobby. He took a shot at Dean and Dean jumped on him and...he killed him.” Arie looked down at the table, cleared her throat and took in a quick breath in through her nose and out her mouth. “It wasn’t Naythin...it was but he...he was broken. Something snapped or...I don’t know, but I know...knew Naythin for a lot of years, Bobby. He never would have done that if he was in his right mind.” 

Castiel’s attention lifted to Dean, his brow knitted with confusion regarding the wolf they had brought Nate named Naythin. His eyes followed Dean out the door but moved back to Arie when she began to speak. He nodded to her words as she finished and looked from her to Bobby and back. “When I met Naythin, I could see that he was…” His eyes tightened and he looked off into nothingness as he tried to find the words, the human words, to explain it. He looked back at Arie before finally finishing his thought. “He was only half there. A part of him...died when his girls did.” 

Bobby sat back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Arie and then Cas. “I get the broken part. I just can’t believe he’d go after you or Dean like that.” Bobby looked out the front window and shook his head. “You know this is gonna be like losin’ Sam all over again. It’s all gonna come back only twice as bad. Dean got close to Naythin...real close.” He picked his coffee mug up and took a long sip before setting it back down. He looked at Arie, reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “You know I’m just a phone call away if you need anything.” 

“Thanks Bobby. He had a nightmare last night already and I’m sure they’re going to last a lot longer then before. It was so fast, I didn’t have time to…” Arie stopped as the waitress brought the two coffee’s and Nate’s apple juice. Smiling up at her, Arie waited for her to leave before looking at Cas. “Dean said he wanted to talk to you about Naythin. Something about not leaving Naythin there...in Purgatory.” 

Castiel looked from Arie to Bobby and back. “I can’t just forget that he killed…” Well, they were Lycans. Monsters. As for the human population there really wasn’t anything that Naythin had done wrong. At least not that wrong. He’d stolen, but worse than that had made it to Heaven. He heaved a sigh and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Outside, Dean played with Nate and his new wolf. “Say Naythin. You can do it. Naaa-thin.” 

“Nay-tin,” Nate responded with a nod and hugged his wolf tight. 

Dean smiled and had to look down at the ground for a minute before he could look back at his son. “You take real good care’a yer wolf an’ one day I’ll tell you about somebody I use to know with that same name, okay?” 

“Thanks Cas. Do me a favor, though? Don’t tell Dean I talked to you about it. This is really tearing him up inside.” Arie smiled at the angel and hoped he’d fake it when Dean talked to him. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he listened to Arie. He glanced at Bobby as though asking for him to explain what she meant. He looked back at Arie with the last of her words and nodded. “Ah. I get it. You want me to lie.” He continued to nod, a slight smirk tugging at one corner of the angel’s lips. “I can do that. I’ve practiced since Sam asked me to.” 

Bobby gave Arie’s hand a squeeze before pulling it back and looking over at Cas. “No, ya idjit. Not lie. You lie to Dean and all hell’s gonna break lose when he finds out and trust me, he _will_ find out. When he talks to you about...Naythin bein’ in Purgatory you just don’t mention that Arie already asked you about it. Understand?” 

Castiel’s attention swung immediately to Bobby when the man started to speak. He sat there, his forehead creased and his brows knitted together with confusion until finally he seemed to have gripped the concept and nodded. “I can do that. I just don’t tell him that Arie asked me first. I understand.” 

Dean picked Nate up, allowing him to keep the large wolf in hand as he headed back toward the front door. “Let’s go see if your juice an’ my coffee’s there yet, okay?” 

Bobby looked skyward and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Do that.” Raising his hand to get the waitresses attention, he had her refill his coffee as he gave Arie a knowing look. “Pick up that menu and eat. I’m buyin’.” He waited until she complied before taking a sip of his coffee and setting it back down. “When’s the last time Dean ate anything?”

Arie scanned the menu but, honestly, nothing sounded very good. She was hungry, yes but the thought of food just didn’t appeal to her. Unfortunately, she knew Bobby wouldn’t take no for an answer. “It’s been a couple days at least. He was on the road for a couple weeks and I’m sure he lived on coffee and Doritos. If I try and force the subject...you know how he is, Bobby. When he’s like this, he clams up and pushes people away.” 

Bobby nodded slowly. “True, but he’s gotta eat even if I have to sit on his chest and force feed him.” Bobby picked up a menu and slid it in front of Dean’s chair and tapped it with his finger. “He’ll eat.” 

Pulling the door open, Dean’s entire focus was on his son. He even missed the blonde in the red and white checkered dress that checked him out as he walked by. He glanced forward only once and that was to make sure he was headed to the right table. He growled and rawred playfully with Nate, having _Naythin_ attack his tummy and tickle him with his snout. He stopped a couple steps from his chair as he did it again, rubbing the stuffed wolf’s nose against Nate’s stomach, and grinned wide when he made Nate giggle loudly and squirm in his arms. 

Arie watched Dean and Nate walk to their table and couldn’t help but smile. They were a pair and attached at the hip back at the farm. As Dean neared the table. Arie inched her chair back and reached out for Nate. “Come here, buddy. Let Daddy drink his coffee and eat some breakfast.” She looked over Nate’s head at Bobby as they shared a look. Reaching into her bag, Arie pulled out Nate’s favorite cup and poured the apple juice into it. 

Dean, reluctantly, let Nate go to his Mom and made sure that the new wolf didn’t fall onto the floor in the exchange process. He pulled out his chair and sat down, reaching immediately for his cup of coffee. It was barely lukewarm, but he didn’t care. He gulped most of it down in one shot. Replacing his cup on the table he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m not hungry, but eat if you want. Then you won’t have to worry about it when we get back home.” 

Bobby leaned forward, resting his arms on the edge of the table. He tilted his head so he was looking Dean in the eye. “Yer gonna pick up that menu, find somethin’ that appeals to ya and yer gonna eat. Don’t pull this yer not hungry crap with me, boy.” 

Dean coldly looked across the table at Bobby. “Don’t. This is _not_ the time.” He glanced at Nate then looked pointedly back at Bobby. “Or the place. I’m not hungry. Now let it go.” 

“I’ll let it go when I see a plate of food sittin’ in front of ya. Don’t use the kid as an excuse. You tried to do that crap with Sam and it didn’t work then.” Bobby reached over and tapped the menu with his finger. “Get lookin’.” 

Dean glared across the table at Bobby. “Yeah, well back then, I hadn’t just killed…” He glanced Nate’s way and heaved a growled sigh. “Bobby, just...I know you mean well, but don’t.”

Castiel looked from Bobby to Dean and opened his mouth to speak only to snap it closed again as he looked back at Bobby and waited for whatever was about to come next. 

“You ferget who yer talkin’ to? You ferget how _well_ I know you? I can guarantee better than yer wife right there. I know what’s spinnin’ in that head of yours, Dean and none of it’s good. So don’t go and talk to me about what you had to do...been there remember?” Bobby picked up his coffee and sighed into the cup before taking a few swallows.

Arie sat motionless during the whole exchange. She knew better then to get in the middle of it. A soft tugging on her shirt had her looking at Nate. “What’s up, Nate?”

“Momma...daddy in twubble?” His eyes locked on Dean’s as his chin started to quiver. 

Arie looked at Dean and Bobby before standing up with Nate in her arms. “No, baby. Daddy’s not in trouble. Come on. Mommy saw a park across the street. Let’s go play so Daddy and Grandpa can talk.” Picking up her bag, and making sure the wolf was tucked under her arm, Arie walked out the door and headed across the street. 

Dean lowered his eyes and the wind was knocked from his sails when Bobby brought his wife into things. Yeah, Bobby really had been there, done that. He heaved a heavy sigh and when Nate spoke, he looked over at his son and shook his head, his lips parted to speak, but Arie beat him to it. He watched her get up and started to stand to his feet as well. “Arie, wait!” He watched the door close behind her and plopped back down in his seat with a soft curse. “Great.” 

Castiel looked at the door and back at Dean, then back at the door again before turning back to Dean as he spoke. “Do you want me to follow them? Make sure that they’re...alright?”

Dean smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, Cas, thanks.” He wound up rolling his eyes when instead of getting up and walking out the angel simply disappeared. “Good thinkin’, Cas,” he mumbled sarcastically under his breath. 

Bobby watched Arie leave with Nate and wanted to kick himself for getting carried away in front of the little guy. When Cas poofed, he startled in his chair and looked around to make sure no one had seen it. Getting to his feet, Bobby switched chairs so he was sitting next to Dean instead of across the table from him. “Alright. It’s just the two of us. Lay it on me.” 

Dean’s eyes lowered to the table cloth and he picked at the napkin under his silverware set, the nervous motions reminding him of Naythin picking at the label to his beer and causing him to have to blink repeatedly to stop the tears from springing to his eyes yet again. “I killed him. No...I tortured him a little first...and then I killed him.” He drew in a shaky breath and blew it out. He looked up at his hands and saw how badly they were shaking. “He...when I shift, I’m...bigger...and I swiped his face with my claws and then I stepped purposely on his wounded leg...just...just because I knew it would hurt like a sonofabitch. Bobby, I was so mad,” he growled the last words from between gritted teeth. 

Bobby leaned in so their conversation wouldn’t carry to the rest of the diner. “Considering what he did? I’m honestly surprised that’s all you did to him. From what Arie said, it’s not like he was begging for his life. He had a plan and he was going to make sure it happened no matter what. Instead of eatin’ a bullet, he used you to do his dirty work.” 

Dean huffed and grabbed the shredded napkin into one hand, his fingers curled into a white knuckled fist. “I knew it...what I was doing and...for a minute, I could see the old Naythin. I dunno if he was really there for a minute or if I imagined it, but...I stepped forward and crushed his skull so he’d die. I knew he was gonna be dead anyway and I tried to wait it out. The silver was...it was strong...so strong it stung my nose. I tried to wait it out. I was gonna let it be what killed him, not me...but he shoved the barrel of that gun so hard under Arie’s chin, if she was human she’d...she’d be sportin’ bruises.” He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. “Arie thinks that I went for him because he shot at me, but that’s not why. I didn’t care about that. I did it because...I saw an opportunity to get her away from him, and I had to take it. I had to…” 

Bobby leaned closer to Dean, raising his hand he let it come to rest at the base of Dean’s neck. “You can think about every second of what happened and try to analyze it until yer blue in the face but nothing is going to change the outcome. You did what you had to do to protect Arie...the mother of your child. You saw an opening and you took it. I’m not gonna fault you on it or anything else where Naythin’s concerned.” 

Dean scoffed and shook his head, “You don’t have to. I blame myself enough. If I would have went there...not shifted...maybe I could have talked him down. Maybe he would have come back to us. Let Arie go...and just died quietly. Maybe…” He shook his head and saw a tear that he hadn’t even realized had been rolling down his cheek, dropped onto the tablecloth, soaking into the red and white fabric. He sniffled and swiped at his eyes with the back of one hand. “They’re callin’ me a cold blooded killer...an’ they’re right. I am.” 

“Have you not been listenin’ to a word I said?” He gave Dean’s neck a firm shake. �You’re gonna end up killin’ yourself from over thinkin’ this. You’re no more a killer than any other Hunter out there. You killed a monster. One that just so happened to look like Naythin. Arie said there was something wrong with him. Okay then. You didn’t kill Naythin. Call it what you want but it wasn’t Naythin.” 

“Then why do I have this big empty spot inside me?” Dean rasped softly, blinking back tears as he finally looked up and turned his head, looking Bobby in the eye. “It’s worse than Sam. Not because I didn’t love Sam enough, I did...it’s because at least… _I_ didn’t kill Sam. I did Naythin.” Dean turned his gaze away from Bobby. “So when I tell you I’m not hungry, Bobby…” He shook his head. “I dunno that I’ll ever be hungry again. How can I sit and eat a meal with my family when Naythin’s dead?” He pulled from his chair and walked around the table and out the door. 

Bobby let Dean walk away. Taking his cap off his head, he scratched at the back of his head before jamming it back on. Standing up, he pulled out his wallet, tossed a couple bills on the table; enough to cover the tab and a nice tip. Reaching for Nate’s cup, he walked out of the café. Stopping just outside the door, he looked to his right and saw Dean walking in the parking lot, his hand going to his face every few strides. “Damn it, boy.” He know exactly what Dean was going through. Bobby had been in the same head space when he had to kill Karen. At least he’d had Rufus to clean up the mess. Sure, Dean had him and Arie but Dean was a whole different animal when it came to letting things eat him alive.

Looking across the street, Bobby found Arie, Cas and Nate in the small park and he headed over to them. As he crossed the street, Nate ran over to him and hugged his legs. Reaching down, he patted the boy on the back and handed him his cup as they walked over to where Arie and Cas sat on a picnic table. Looking over at the angel, Bobby looked over his shoulder at the parking lot. “Cas, maybe you should tail Dean for a bit. Keep an eye on him.” 

Castiel looked up at Bobby and past him at the parking lot. His eyes narrowed a little before returning to normal as he spotted Dean. “I see him.” He pulled to his feet and glanced back at Arie then looked up at Bobby. “You’ll...keep them safe?” He nodded to Bobby once he was assured that Bobby would take care of Arie and Nate, and then he disappeared without another word. 

Arie watched Nate run towards the jungle gym as Bobby sat across from her. “How bad is he?” She had a pretty good idea what the answer was but she had to ask.

Bobby watched Dean until he’d turned the corner around the back of the diner. “He said, how can he eat when Naythin’s dead.” He shook his head and turned back to Arie. “This is bad, girl. Worse than when Sam died. I know he didn’t _kill_ Sam but Sam was his brother and I know Dean looked to Naythin the same way but this...I’ve never seen him like this before.” 

Arie leaned her elbows on the picnic table, resting her chin on her hands. “What am I gonna do, Bobby? If he doesn’t eat...his wolf is a part of him. What Dean feels so does his wolf. If Dean doesn’t eat, his wolf is going to get hungry. It could force a shift and anyone in its path could be fair game.” 

Watching Nate slide down the small slide, Bobby nodded. “Well, there’s always the panic room if he gets that bad. I’ve got enough chains to hold an elephant. As a last resort, hon. I’m not sayin’ to snatch him up right now.” 

“Thanks Bobby. I just hope it doesn’t come to that.” Arie stood up to help Nate climb a rope ladder. Halfway across the small grassy area, she stopped when she heard yelling coming from the diner. People were running from the back of the building yelling about a fight and to call the police. “Dean…” 

Bobby jumped up and pointed to Arie. “You stay with the baby.” 

Arie was running even before Bobby managed to get one step away from the table. “Nate! Stay with Grandpa.” She knew Bobby meant well but Arie had a better chance of getting through to Dean than anyone else did. 

As she reached the corner of the diner, a man grabbed her arm to stop her. “Don’t go back there. He’ll kill you.” Arie looked up at him and saw blood coming from his mouth and a broken nose. Pulling her arm away, Arie ran around the building. A crowd had gathered next to the Jeep and she had to push her way through. As she got to the front, she saw Dean punching Cas repeatedly and the angel was just letting him. Cas was bent over backwards on the trunk of a car as Dean held the front of his coat in his left hand, pushing Cas down into the trunk as he drew back with his right and brought it down over and over on Cas’s face. 

“Dean!” Arie stepped away from the crowd to go to him as two people grabbed her and pulled her back. Turning to face them, Arie inhaled...Lycans. “Back off.” She growled. “Get everyone out of here...human and Lycan. Now!” 

Turning back to Dean, Arie held her hands away from her sides as she walked towards him. “Dean. Dean! Listen to me. You have to stop. Dean, that’s Cas. Baby, please.” Arie could hear the two men trying to get people to leave as she kept slowly walking closer to Dean. His eyes were white and she could see the tips of his fangs. Oh, this was not good. There was blood splattered over the front of his shirt and each time he drew his fist back she could see how split and mangled they were. As Arie reached his side, she let her wolf out enough so that her eyes would shift hoping Dean’s would smell her and look over at her. “Dean. Come on, Dean. You have to stop.” 

Dean’s head snapped to the side and he stared at Arie like he didn’t know her for all of a second before a tear fell from the middle of his eye and dripped down his cheek. “He wasn’t just another monster,” he murmured, his voice hoarse and wrecked from screaming those same words at Castiel so many times. His eyes slowly lowered to his hands and he watched as the skin slowly mended and the bones popped and reconnected beneath the skin. He looked back at Cas, watching as he stood upright and wiped Dean’s blood from his face with the inside of his trench coat. He slowly shook his head. “He wasn’t just another monster,” he murmured. “He was our friend, Cas. Don’t you remember?” 

“I know he wasn’t. I know.” Arie looked at Cas, her eyebrows bunched. Damn that angel. Arie looked Dean over. There was blood all over the front of his shirt and despite the fact that his hands had healed they were still covered with blood. Arie started to reach out for Dean but pulled her hand back. “Dean...we have to get you cleaned up. Nate’s gonna get scared if he sees you like this.” Looking back at Cas, she pointed to Dean. “Can you...clean him up?” Her look held all kinds of _This is your doing so fix it_. 

“I simply told him that he hadn’t done anything he hasn’t done all his life, he killed a monster,” Castiel retorted, knowing exactly what Arie’s look had meant. And whether anyone wanted to admit it or not, in the grand scheme of things, that was the exact truth of it. He nodded as he looked Dean over. He reached out and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and instantly he was as clean as he had been before they’d ever spoken. He looked back at Arie, “I was going to just let him hit me. Get it out of his system....as Dean would say. But people kept coming back here and...things got out of hand. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry.” He looked back at Dean. “I’m sorry. But, I will do what you want… _for you_. I’ll go into Purgatory and pull Naythin Emerson out.” 

Annnd Arie wanted to beat Cas herself. “Cas!” Arie stepped between Dean and the angel and glared at him. “What did I tell you? In the diner?” She hissed out between gritted teeth. Her eyes flashing from blue to yellow as her wolf slammed against her. 

Castiel’s brow knitted and he tipped his head to the side. “I never said anything about...that…” he glanced at Dean and coughed exaggeratedly before looking back at Arie. “It’s pretty obvious what he wants, even I can see that without being told.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked between the two of them. “Smooth move, Cas, only angels don’t cough.” He looked over at Arie. “What are you two talkin’ about?” 

“You just did! Sometimes, I could just…” Arie raised her hands as if she were going to wrap them around Cas’s neck and squeeze. Closing her eyes, Arie counted to ten before dropping her hands and looking over at Dean. “When you were out with Nate. I sort of told Cas that you wanted to talk to him about Naythin. About...not leaving him in Purgatory.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He reached for Arie’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Turning his attention to Castiel he shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Cas. I just...he’s not just another monster, not to me. Not to us. And if you think about it, you’ll know I’m right. He was our friend. You can pad it anyway you want to, but the truth is, I killed my friend.”

Castiel heaved a sigh and shifted his gaze to Arie as if to ask _now what do we do?_

At Dean’s touch, Arie’s wolf settled immediately and she sighed. Looking over at Cas, Arie gave a one shoulder shrug. “Stay here. I’ll go get Nate and tell Bobby everything’s fine.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Arie let her fingers slip from his as she walked around the building and jogged across the street. 

“I was trying to help,” Castiel murmured after Arie was gone and he turned his attention back to Dean. 

“Yeah, I know you were, and thanks. I’m still sorry as hell for hittin’ ya but...I know you meant well. I just...I just have to deal with the fact that I killed my friend.” Dean stared unflinchingly at Castiel and gave a one shoulder shrug. 

Castiel sighed and glanced up to see if Arie was on her way back yet or not. When he saw her heading back he shifted his gaze to Dean. “I’ll go take care of Naythin now. Try to...forgive yourself. At least a little.” 

To say Bobby Singer was pissed would have been a huge understatement. It took Arie a few minutes of quiet arguing to convince him what she’d done was for the best. After a string of swear words and a few Arie hadn’t even heard of, Bobby finally calmed down. 

Carrying Nate across the street, Arie was glad to see that Cas and Dean were at least talking. That was a start. Setting Nate down, Arie let him run to Dean as she carried the wolf and her bag. She just hoped that Cas would be able to find Naythin and take him to Heaven. When she got to the Jeep, she unlocked it and set Nate’s wolf next to his car seat. “Okay, mister. Say goodbye to Uncle Cas. We’ve got a long drive home.” 

Castiel looked toward Nate and smiled. “Try not to eat any more saliva coated scrambled eggs.” He nodded to his own words and smiled wider when Nate giggled. He waved goodbye to Nate and looked back at Dean. “He’ll be in Heaven by dinner. But...you need to actually _have_ dinner.”

Dean smiled a little, one corner of his lips quirking upward slightly. “If I know he’s not...in that place anymore, I’ll give it a try.” It was the best he could do. 

Castiel looked over at Arie and smiled. “Good luck,” his brows lifted and he shifted his gaze to Dean before looking back at her. “I’ll make sure he wants dinner.” 

With that, and a flutter of wings, the angel was gone. 

“Ya know, we’re gonna really have to explain that to Nate one of these days,” Dean mused as he climbed into the Jeep. “He’s gonna think that everyone just gets Scotty beamed from one place to another.” 

Arie dug her keys out of the front pocket of her jeans, climbed into the Jeep and slammed the door closed. “That’s all on you, Dean. I’m not touchin’ that one with a ten foot pole.” Putting the Jeep in drive, Arie pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road headed South. 

Dean scoffed and nodded. “Thanks,” he grumbled and sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the seat.

Even in Purgatory, people held a grudge. Naythin ran through the forest trying to keep as low as he could. The damn vampire had recognized him from...before...when he wasn’t running through the God forsaken woods like a vampire was on his ass. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw said vamp run over the small gulley. “Come on!” Tightening his grip on the knife hilt, he put on an extra burst of speed and headed for his home away from home; a burnt out tree near the a creek he’d found on his first day there. Instead of running straight to it, Naythin took the scenic route which added a good half mile to his morning jog. Coming up behind the tree, he crouched next to it and tried to listen for the vampire. Slowly making his way around the trunk, he pushed the branches to the side and crawled in making sure to not drag his boots so if anyone happened by they wouldn’t know he was in there.

Leaning back against what was left of the inside of the tree, Naythin crossed his ankles and closed his eyes. He raised his knife hand to his chest and cradle the blade like it was a small child. The blade was covered in blood. Everything was down here...or wherever _here_ was. Rubbing his back against the tree, Naythin smiled as he looked down at the knife. Thank God, Dean kept the thing razor sharp. He’d hacked through his fair share of vampires, witches...please don’t let Arie find out...ghouls and even a few werewolves. He was a bit shocked that he hadn’t come across any Lycans. He knew they were here. Naythin had heard a few howling the night before. There was a distinct difference between a werewolf’s howl and a Lycan’s. Lycan’s sounded like…well...wolves and werewolves sounded like a human trying to sound like a wolf. 

Twigs snapping outside the tree had his eyes popping open. He could see a pair of boots walking past the opening. Holding his breath, Naythin listened as whoever it was circled the tree a few times before stopping just to the left of the opening. Slowly, he turned the knife in his hand so the tip of the blade was pointing up his arm as the blade rested against his skin. 

“Naythin?”

Naythin exhaled slowly through his nose and inhaled again. Holy. Shit. Pushing through the branches, he rolled over on his back and looked up at Toby and Ranger. “Hi guys!” 

Ranger looked down at Naythin and started laughing hysterically. “What the hell?” He managed to get out before having to sit down on the ground. 

Toby looked around to make sure Ranger’s laughter didn’t draw any attention. Looking back at Naythin, he crouched down and poked him with the long black blade. “What are you doing here?” 

Sitting up, Naythin pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. “I’m dead. Isn’t that how we usually get here?” He tucked Dean’s knife into the waistband of his pants. 

“No shit but...how and what are you doing with Dean’s knife?” Toby jumped up and started looking around frantically. “Is he here? He’s not...Naythin, where’s Dean?”

“Relax! He’s topside? Not here anyway and neither is Arie so...relax. They’re okay.” Naythin sniffed and looked at the laces of his boots. 

Ranger poked Naythin with his foot. “What happened?”

Shaking his head, Naythin couldn’t look at either of them. “Doesn’t matter. I’m here...they’re not. It’s all good. Have you seen anyone else from the pack? Beau or anyone?” Change the subject. Good one. 

Toby looked down at Ranger and shrugged. “Yeah, actually we’ve found a lot of the pack. Word kinda gets around when someone arrives. It’s weird.”

“Good. That’s good.” Naythin suddenly remembered the poor fucker whose neck he snapped. Hopefully, he didn’t get a look at Naythin at all because that would be an awkward reunion. Getting to his feet, he brushed himself off. “You’re not gonna believe this but our fearless leader? He’s a Dad now.” 

Toby and Ranger looked at each other and back to Naythin as their jaws dropped in unison. “Get out! Seriously?” 

Naythin smiled and nodded. “Yep. He’s got a son. Good lookin’ kid...takes after Arie, thankfully.” He followed the two Lycans as they started to walk through the forest. 

“What’d he name him?” Ranger asked without looking back at Naythin. 

Without missing a beat, Naythin replied. “Sam. He named him after his brother, Sam.” He ran a hand over his face to try and hide any of the tears that had slipped through. 

The trio had been walking for about an hour when Naythin stopped suddenly and looked around. “You feel that?”

Toby and Ranger stopped and walked back to Naythin’s side. “Feel what?”

“That.” Naythin bit back pointing to the ground. “The ground is...vibrating.” He looked around and slowly up the nearest tree to see the branches shaking as well. “The brochure didn’t say anything about earthquakes.” 

Toby walked around the tree looking up into its branches. “That’s not an earthquake.” Stepping back from the tree, he pointed to the slowly darkening sky. “Look.” 

Ranger and Naythin walked to Toby’s side and followed his gaze up into the sky. There were four streaks moving across the sky; one distinctly brighter than the other three. “Falling stars? In Purgatory?” Naythin asked still staring upwards. “Is that what it looks like when someone arrives?” 

Toby slowly shook his head. “No. This is new.” 

Naythin pulled Dean’s knife out of his belt. “Yeah, well. I don’t like new.” 

Castiel was the first to touch ground in Purgatory, and with that first touch of the soil, he knew exactly why most angels feared the place. He looked up when the other three angels joined him. “Fan out. I’ll go East, Hannah, you go West and John head South, Malachi go North.” Castiel instructed. “When you find him, go back to Heaven. We’ll all return home within 12 hours. If he isn’t found by then, we’ll come back tomorrow.” 

Castiel turned toward the East once the others had walked away to do the job he had ordered them to do. “Okay, Naythin, where are you?” he inquired, talking to no one in particular, and expecting no answer in return. He walked purposely forward, his gaze searching every woodland area and every clearing as he passed them. At one point he spun around to find a vampire behind him. It took less than a minute for Castiel to sever the vampire’s head from his body, though his trench was now painted with blood. He tossed the head away and continued forward. He walked for miles before finally coming to a stream where he could wash off a little. His gaze swept the length of the stream that he could see as he crouched there next to the water. “Naythin!” 

After losing sight of the four...whatever they were...in the sky. The three Lycans set out for the Lycan camp. Naythin was glad to be around friends but a part of him was more than a little apprehensive about the kind of reception he’d get from some of the others. Not everyone liked him before. As they splashed across a narrow stream, Naythin stopped and looked around. He could have sworn someone called his name. Tilting his head to the side, he listened again. Shaking his head, he climbed the bank and caught up with Toby and Ranger. “So, I gotta ask. Is Lucian here?” 

Ranger stopped and looked back at Naythin. “He was but...no one’s seen him in a long time. We looked and asked a few of the locals but...no one knows what happened to him.” 

Naythin nodded and looked down at the ground. “Yeah. Okay. How much further?”

Toby wiped the back of his hand across his forehead as he pointed down the narrow path they’d been on. “A couple more hours. You gettin’ soft on us?” 

“Bite me, Toby.” Pushing past the pair, Naythin started walking down the path. 

Toby looked at Ranger as he walked over to him. “What I say?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged as they walked after Naythin. Throwing an arm across Toby’s shoulders, Ranger pulled him into him and gave Toby a quick hug. 

Castiel slowly stood to his full height and continued walking. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to happen, calling out Naythin’s name like that. If anything, he’d most likely only gave his position away to more monsters than the angel cared to think about. 

With that thought in mind he hurried forward at an easy jog, trying to stay ahead of anything he might have alerted to his whereabouts. He was just entering a sloped clearing when he thought he saw movement. He narrowed his eyes and allowed his angel sword to slip down into his hand. “Naythin Emerson!” He called out, knowing good and well that if one of the creatures he saw wasn’t Naythin, he was going to have a battle on his hands. 

Naythin spun around so fast, he had to duck out the way or Toby and Ranger would have ran into him. “Now I know I heard that.” Walking back the way they came, he crossed back into the clearing and looked around. 

Toby and Ranger stopped next to Naythin and looked around. “What did you hear?”

“My name, damn it! Someone called my name.” Naythin walked further into the clearing until he topped a small rise. Squinting, he leaned forward a little. Across the clearing, he saw something moving toward them. “Uhhh, guys. We got company.” Naythin inhaled but couldn’t pick up a scent. That couldn’t be good. 

Toby came up alongside Naythin and leaned against him trying to see where he was looking. “I see it. Can’t make out what it is.” Looking up into the nearest tree, Toby called out. “Range? You got anythin’?” 

From his vantage point, Ranger could see the whole clearing. “Yeah. One. Comin’ straight at ya. It looks….human but so do we so watch yerselves.” Ranger climbed up a little higher and looked again. “Okay, what the hell?” 

Naythin looked back up at Ranger and gave him a dirty look. “What the hell are you helling for? What. Is. It.?” 

“Uhhh...It’s wearing a trench coat.” 

Naythin whirled around and gawked at Ranger. “Did you say...trench coat? As in tax collector lookin’ mother fucker with dark hair?” No way. 

“Yeah. That’s what it looks like. Why?” Ranger started climbing down the tree and walked over to Toby and Naythin. 

“I don’t believe it.” Naythin jogged forward and stopped at the top of the next small hill. “CAS!” 

Castiel tipped his head to the side. “Naythin?” He called back. He started jogging forward, toward Naythin. He would have rather flown to his side but any showing of wing here could get you killed, faster than normal. 

Naythin started running toward the angel with a huge grin on his face. He ignored Toby and Ranger telling him to wait as they jogged behind him. When he saw the fading light glint off the silver sword in the angel’s hand, Naythin hit the brakes so fast his feet slid along the grass and he fell backwards on his ass. “Whoa! Cas. Come on, now.” He held his hand up as if trying to ward the angel off. “I think dyin’ once by a friend is good enough don’t you?” 

Castiel looked perplexed for all of a minute before he realized he was carrying his sword. He put the sword away as he crossed the last bit of distance between himself and Naythin. “Sorry, there are a lot of creatures that aren’t pleased by my presence.” He held out a hand to Naythin to help him up. 

Naythin slowly raised his hand and took hold of Cas’s as he got back to his feet. Looking behind him, he pointed to Toby and Ranger. “Guys, this is Cas. Cas...Toby and Ranger. They’re ...were members of the pack.” 

Toby grinned and poked Ranger in the ribs. “Dean’s angel. Not as big as I thought he’d be.” 

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Naythin shifted Dean’s knife back to his waistband. 

Castiel looked past Naythin at Toby. “Actually this is just a vessel, my true form is about the size of your Chrysler building.” 

He looked back at Naythin and gave a nod. “We need to go.” 

“Go where? This is Purgatory, Cas. I don’t see a Club Med unless I missed it on the way in.” Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. “Again. What are you doing here, Cas?” 

“We’re leaving. I’m taking you to Heaven,” Castiel replied, “But we need to hurry. I’m like a giant magnet for these creatures and the longer we stand here the more of a chance one...or more of them are to find us.” 

“Wait...what?” Naythin looked back at Toby and Ranger to see if they’d heard the same thing he had. “No, I don’t _belong_ there. Not after...You got the wrong guy. Take these two.” 

Cas frowned. “I have strict orders from Dean Winchester to see you safely to Heaven where you can be reunited with your family. I believe he was your Alpha, correct?” 

Naythin felt Toby and Ranger walk up beside him. He clenched his jaw and glared at the angel. “He...yes.” In truth, Dean hadn’t been his alpha in almost two years but it seemed like a bad time to try and explain it to the guys standing on either side of him like a couple of bodyguards. 

“And don’t worry, this isn’t the first time I’ve smuggled a Lycan out of Purgatory. I took Lucian out not long ago. There is a place, not too far from here, where we came in. That’s where we have to leave.” 

“You took Lucian to Heaven?” Toby stepped past Naythin and looked back at him. “Dude, you gotta go.” 

Naythin looked away from Toby. “You don’t understand, Toby.” He looked at Cas and sighed. “How can he want that...for me. After what I did?” 

Castiel stared at Naythin for a long while without speaking. “Because he doesn’t see you as a monster,” Cas responded softly. “And...I’d like to see my Charge not starve himself to death.” 

Toby stepped in front of Naythin and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look. I don’t know what went on but whatever it is...whatever happened between you and Dean...he’s forgiven you. Take that and run, Naythin. We’ll be okay. Go with Cas and hug that wife and daughter of yours.” 

Naythin reached up with his hand and ran it down over his face. “Yeah. Okay.” He smiled and pulled Toby into a tight hug and clapped him on the back. “Take care of yourself.” Stepping back from Toby, he turned to Ranger and hugged him as well. “Watch out for him, man. He’s not like us.” 

Ranger nodded against Naythin’s shoulder. “I will. Don’t worry.” 

Dropping his arms, Naythin looked at the two Lycans and shook his head. “I’ll be seein’ ya.” He turned back to Cas and waved his hand out in front of him. “Lead on. Let’s get your feathery magnet ass outta here.” 

Castiel looked past Naythin at the other two men and felt a little awkward. “I’m sorry. I can’t just...um…” He gave a slight shrug and gratefully turned around to lead the way once Naythin was ready to leave. It was the one thing he hated most about coming here to get one, here and there. The ones he had to leave behind, the good ones. He might be the sheriff of Heaven now, but he didn’t want to bend too many rules...just in case. 

Naythin walked through the clearing next to Cas, his hand resting on the hilt of Dean’s knife. “Hey Cas? What did you mean by you didn’t want your charge to starve himself to death?” 

Castiel spared Naythin a quick glance. “A person who an angel is given to care for while they are alive is often called a Charge…” he explained. 

Naythin stopped and looked at Cas, his eyebrows bunched so tightly they almost touched between his eyes. “What? I know that. The other part...about the starving himself to death.” 

Castiel stopped when Naythin stopped and looked at the Lycan curiously. “Oh.” He started walking again, trusting that the Lycan would do the same. “He has refused to eat. Apparently he was on the road, chasing after you for a couple of weeks and all he lived on was the bare minimum, but now...after he…” Castiel frowned and thought of the look that seemed permanently glued to Dean’s face. “He’s...he’s not hungry,” he blurted the last three words. 

Naythin growled deep in his chest as he looked away from Cas. “That stupid, STUPID sonofabitch.” He kept walking, his hand clenching and releasing the hilt of the knife. “I made him do it! I...Damn it. So, me goin’ to Heaven. That’ll...fix it? He’ll get over this whole Ghandi hunger strike crap of his?” 

“That’s what we’re hoping,” Castiel confirmed with a nod. “I told him that I’d have you in Heaven by dinner, if he’ll eat dinner. But as far as fixing it...I don’t think Dean will ever get over what happened.”

“He’s not the only one.” Naythin looked down at Cas’s shoes. “Can you run in those things?” 

Castiel let his sword slide down into his hand. “Yes,” he replied as he turned his head to scan the area and try and find the reason for Naythin’s question. 

“Good.” Sliding the knife from his belt, he pointed it to their left. “Three ghouls have been doggin’ us for the past twenty minutes. I think we should run for it. Unless you want to stay and fight. Up to you.” 

“Run,” Castiel confirmed with a nod, but he still retained hold on his sword, just in case. 

Naythin nodded. “Smart decision. You take the lead since you know where the escape hatch is.” He twirled the knife in his hand as he looked through the trees. 

Castiel took off at a full out run, his trench coat flying behind him. The low heels on Jimmy’s dress shoes dug into the soil and kicked it up each strike and lift of his foot against the ground. 

Naythin looked over his shoulder as Cas took off running. He counted to five before taking off after him. If any of the ghouls caught up to him, he wanted to make sure the angel had a big enough head start to not get caught. Keeping the knife close to his side as he ran through the trees, he thought about Dean and how what Naythin had done was affecting him. If he could go back, he’d change things. Fix everything. Not do what he’d done in the first place. He growled as he ran after Cas catching glimpses of the angels trench coat through the trees ahead of him. 

Castiel made a beeline for the area where he could take Naythin out of Purgatory. He didn’t look back as he expected the Lycan to be right behind him, after all who wanted to actually _stay_ in Purgatory? After a few minutes with no sound of breathing at his side or the strike of booted feet beside his own, Castiel looked back and wound up coming to an abrupt halt. He turned around and headed back the way he came. _Stupid Lycan_

Naythin jumped over a fallen tree only to misjudge the distance on the other side. The near ten foot drop had him flailing his arms as he tried to keep his feet under him as he fell. His body listed to the side and he had no choice but to tuck and roll when he hit the ground hard enough to force the air out of his lungs. When he came to a stop against the base of a tree, the world around him was spinning and little colored spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Groaning loudly, he propped himself up enough to check to make sure nothing was broken. Thankfully, everything was in working order. The sound of running footsteps had him scrambling to find the knife and try to climb up the embankment behind him. He got halfway up when someone yelled behind him. 

“Where you goin’ fur ball?”

Naythin slid back down and turned to face the three ghouls. “Oh, hey guys!” Brushing off his arms and thighs, Naythin grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the one who’d spoken to him. “I’m headed back to your mom’s place. We got a hot date.” 

The ghoul growled at Naythin and crouched low on the balls of his feet. “You’re gonna regret that, dog.” 

Naythin pointed the tip of the knife at the guy and pouted. “Who told you my nickname? Come on, little boy. Lemme show you some manners.” He made a come hither motion with his fingers and tensed his leg muscles. 

Castiel spotted the ghouls but didn’t see Naythin until he was nearly on top of him. He hated to do this, but it was the best way to get to where he needed to be. Castiel jumped and spread his wings, using them to glide over Naythin and land on the side of the embankment. He didn’t even bother with his sword, he didn’t need to, at least not yet, ghouls were an easy kill. He pressed his hand to the first two ghouls foreheads. Bright light shot out of the ghouls eyes, nose and mouth as they screamed only to be silenced a second later. He waited until they fell to the ground before advancing on the others. 

Naythin took two steps forward when the ghouls stopped and looked up. Following their gaze, Naythin saw Cas flying over the top of him and land just in front of the ghouls. “I’ll be damned...again.” He watched Cas touch their foreheads and had to turn away from the light that came out of their heads. “That is a neat trick.” He whispered as Cas repeated the move with the remaining ghoul. Walking over to the angel, Naythin stepped over the bodies. “I was doing just fine, ya know.” 

Castiel looked at Naythin with a deadpan expression, which is really no expression at all. “Uh huh,” he muttered as he grabbed Naythin under the arm and directed him out of the area. “I can see now why Dean worded it the way he did.” 

Naythin let Cas lead him away from the dead ghouls and up the embankment. When they reached the top, he tried to reclaim his arm. “Uhh Cas. Can I have my arm back?” As he waited for the angel to release his death grip, he thought about what Cas had said. “How did Dean word what exactly?” 

Castiel ignored Naythin’s request for his arm back. “He said to see you safely to Heaven,” Castiel responded, “Now I can see why.” 

Naythin huffed as he was dragged along like a five year old. “Whatever. How much further?” Naythin looked around hoping nothing else decided to interrupt them. 

“Not much,” Castiel muttered, wondering why he was suddenly sounding like Bobby when he was driving to the diner with Nate in the car. He might not have been there, but he’d listened in. And then was glad that he hadn’t ridden along. Not only were vehicles confining, but incessant questions from a toddler were also annoying. 

Naythin huffed every few minutes as they walked along. He was getting a cramp in his shoulder from Cas hanging onto his arm. “Cas, let go. I promise not to tell Dean if you do.” 

Castiel frowned at Naythin. “But I’ll know. And I’ll have to save you again. Just...drink yer juice, we’ll be there in a minute.” Cas had no idea what he just said, only that it had worked on Nate so maybe it would work on Nay _thin_. He hoped.

Naythin laughed so hard he nearly fell over. “Drink my juice? Dude, you’ve been hangin’ out with Nate too much.” He continued to laugh off and on as they walked along. “That’s funny...drink your juice.” After a few minutes, Naythin sobered and glanced at Cas. “How long has it been...since I...you know.” 

Castiel came to a stop and stared blankly at Naythin. “Since you?” He tried to think what Dean would mean. “If this is about you copulating, I have no idea how long it’s been.” 

“Cop….what? No! Really? No, Cas. How long has it been...out there since I...since I died.” 

“Oh,” Castiel murmured. “It’s been....roughly 24 hours. Maybe a little less.” 

“That’s not possible. No, I’ve been runnin’ my tail off here for...months, Cas, not hours. It has to be longer than that. Look at me? Do I look like I’ve been here 24 hours?” Naythin tried to step back from the angel but couldn’t because of the vice like grip Cas had on his arm. 

Castiel shook his head, “I’m not a good judge of that. You always appear disheveled so I really couldn’t say. But Purgatory time is different than Earth time. Just like Hell time is different. Dean was in Hell for four Earth months but it was 40 years in Hell. In Purgatory, a year is an Earth day. You’ve actually been here a year...in Purgatory time.” 

“A year.” Naythin ran his free hand over his mouth and looked around. “A year. Well, I lasted a lot longer than I thought I would.” He looked down at Dean’s knife hanging on his belt. “Guess this thing is a good luck charm.” 

Castiel looked down at the knife Naythin was referring to. “It was a gift to Dean from Bobby on his tenth birthday.” 

Naythin looked up at Cas slowly. “It was?” He knew how close Dean and Bobby were and for Dean to give him the knife was...well, huge. Naythin looked out ahead of them and cleared his throat. “We should get going with you being a magnet and all.” 

Castiel turned his head and nodded toward the small stack of rock, almost like a miniature rock wall. “We’re here, just over that wall.” He looked back at Naythin. “Are you ready?” 

“Already?” Naythin was suddenly very nervous. He looked down at himself and back up at Cas. “I...I can’t let them see me like this. Bree...she’ll get scared and Ash...they’ve seen enough blood.” 

Castiel shook his head. “No one gets scared in Heaven, but…” He reached out and pressed two fingers to Naythin’s forehead then pulled them away. Castiel looked the Lycan over and shrugged. “It’s what I got from you, so I guess you’re pleased with your appearance?” Between this one and Dean he was having a hard time understanding what the big attraction to denim and flannel was for humans. 

Naythin looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans, his old contractor boots, a blue flannel shirt and the company t-shirt from his old construction job. He couldn’t help but run his hand down his chest and abdomen feeling the soft flannel and cotton against his palm. “Thanks, Cas.” He reached up to the side of his head and pushed his hair away from his skull. “Is it still there? The wolf head?” He was gonna have to figure out a way to explain the tattoo to Ash if it still was. 

Cas shook his head, “No. You’re back to the way you were...the day before the attack.” 

Naythin closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute, he slowly opened them. “He’s gone. My wolf...he’s gone.” Naythin reached up and rubbed at the center of his chest. The damn thing had been a part of him for so long the sudden emptiness was a little unsettling. Looking up at the rocks that Cas had indicated to earlier, he nodded his head. “Let’s go.” 

“Your wolf is the part of you that has to stay in Purgatory. I didn’t think you’d mind.” Castiel offered a slight smile and released Naythin’s arm, raising his opposite one, he held it out to usher Naythin up and over the rocky wall. “I’ll be right behind you. Heaven already knows you’re coming.” 

Naythin rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his thighs as he looked at the rock wall. “Okay, right. Yeah, okay.” He started to climb the rocks, keeping his eyes on the top. The closer he got the harder his heart hammered in his chest. Standing at the top, he caught his breath and looked back at Cas. Sure enough, the guy was hot on his heels. Brushing his hand off, he turned his back to Cas as a warm, bright light slowly became visible. It started small like a pinpoint in the middle of the air and slowly grew until it covered everything. Naythin had to shield his eyes with his arm to be able to see anything in front of him. He took in a slow deep breath before taking a tentative step. Cas had said that Heaven knew he was coming. Did his girls know he was coming too? 

As Naythin stepped into the light, a long hallway opened up in front of him. He blinked several times to clear his vision from the light as he looked around. There were doors on either side of the hallway. Each had it’s own number in gold on it. Naythin turned to ask Cas what he should do next when he saw three men in suits walk up to Cas with clipboard and pens. They walked past Naythin as if he wasn’t even there. “Cas…” Naythin huffed as he dropped his head to his chest. “Great.” 

“Daddy!” 

Naythin whipped around and saw his daughter running at him with a big smile on her face. “Breena!” He got down on his knees and held his arms open as she jumped into them and hugged him around his neck. Naythin buried his face in her hair and inhaled as deep as he could. She still smelled the same; like strawberries and sunshine. “I missed you so much, punkin.” He stood up with his daughter's arms and legs wrapped around him. 

“Hey handsome.” 

Naythin was almost afraid to look. Lifting his head slightly, he opened his eyes and saw his wife not three feet away from him. He crossed the distance in two steps and pulled her to him. Kissing her cheeks, and lips until he heard Bree groan in his arms.

“That’s so gross.” 

Naythin laughed and nodded. “Yeah. I guess it is.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked around until he saw Cas a short distance away. Slowly, he lowered Bree to the floor. “I need to talk to Cas for a second. I’ll be right back. Just...one second. I promise.” He jogged over to the angel and wedged himself between Cas and the woman he was talking to. 

“Cas...I wanted to thank you for...this. Here.” He reached down to his belt and pulled out Dean’s knife. “Give this back to Dean. Tell him it worked.” Reaching under his t-shirt, Naythin pulled the pendant over his head and held it out to Cas. “I don’t know how I got it but I woke up one morning and it was around my neck. I know Sam gave it to Dean and I want him to have it back. I don’t need it up here. Just uhh…” Naythin stopped and stared down at the small horned pendant as it started to glow on the end of the string. “Okay...that’s never done that before.” As he moved it closer to Cas the pendant glowed even brighter. “Maybe you should take it before it explodes or something. I don’t want to break...Heaven.” 

Castiel blinked as Hannah was suddenly no longer in front of him, Naythin was. He nodded to Naythin’s word of thanks and started to speak but the Lyc...man continued to ramble on so Cas let him. He took the knife in one hand and looked down at the pendant as Naythin handed it to him, the fact that it glowed brighter the closer it got to him had Castiel’s eyes widening before he quickly grabbed it and held the tiny horned head in his hand to hide its reaction. 

“Dean gave you the pendant for protection, I wasn’t there, but...it was at your...funeral I guess. Before he salt and burned your remains. And it glows white hot when it gets close to…God.” 

“Cas,” Hannah whispered and pointed toward the child. 

“Oh. Right. Well…” Castiel turned to Bree and smiled. “I didn’t mean...it’s...how about if I give you a _pony_?”

Hannah had to cover her mouth to hide her laugh. Castiel was never very good with explanations when it came to children. Needless to say, there were a _lot_ of little girls in Heaven that had ponies. 

Naythin stared at Cas, his mouth hanging open as he looked the angel over from head to foot and back again. “You’re…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Wow...just...wow.” Bree’s excited squeals had him looking behind him as she ran forward and hugged him. 

Castiel shook his head when Naythin nearly called him God. “No, that’s very kind but no. I’m...I’m...I’m just filling in. For now.” 

“Did you hear him, Daddy? Did you?” She jumped up and down, her red hair bouncing like flames in a fireplace. 

“I...I heard him, baby. I heard him.” Crouching down, he latched onto Bree for a moment. “Go by Mom for a second okay? I need to talk to Cas for just a minute more. That’s my girl.” As she ran back to her mother, Naythin stood up and leaned in close to Cas. “You better make with the pony or that 8 year old is gonna make your life miserable.” Exhaling slowly, he looked over Cas’s shoulder to the end of the hall where he’d walked in from. “Tell Dean I said thanks for...he’s a good man. When it’s their time, you make damn sure they don’t end up in Purgatory.” 

“The pony is already there. A white and brown one,” Hannah interrupted as she leaned in when Naythin leaned in toward Castiel and whispered about the animal. 

Castiel, pocketed the pendant and gave a curt nod. “I wish _he_ could hear you say that but...I think he is too. Dean and his brother continued to surprise me...more often than not actually. I really thought at one point that Dean was a sniveling coward, but he proved me wrong. They both did. Huh. Dean actually still tends to surprise me. And I have to say that he was right, you’re not just another monster. Not at all.” Castiel nodded toward Naythin’s family in greeting and smiled at him before clapping Naythin on the shoulder. “If you’ll excuse us…”

Naythin ran a hand over his mouth and sniffed. Clearing his throat, he nodded to what Cas had said. “Make sure he gets those back.” Naythin took a step away from Cas and smiled. “Yeah, sure. Thanks, Cas. I know I sound like a broken record but there’s no way I can thank you or Dean enough for this.” He looked over his shoulder at his wife and daughter. “For them.” With a quick look at Cas, Naythin nodded, turned and walked over to his family. Picking Bree up in his arms, he tucked Ash into his side and nearly cried right there in front of every angel in the hall. She fit against him like she always had. Like she was meant to be there all along. Wrapping an arm around her, he leaned over, kissed the top of her head and let her lead the way. He had his girls back...his family, all thanks to Dean. Naythin would never forget what he did and he’d make sure his wife and daughter knew all about him too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Dean Winchester is sent to a small town in Nebraska to follow a lead only to find a love that he can not forget, or leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Chapters in this fic will be LONG. Some longer than others. If needed there will be a "part B" to indicate a chapter has been split into two postings due to length.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers Seasons 1 ~ 5
> 
> Notes, tags and characters will change as the store progresses. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> This is it! The last chapter. It is however, not the last you will see of Dean, Naythin, Arie and the rest of the pack. Stay tuned for **Hunters Heart Chronicles: Reunion**.

The drive back to the farm was fairly quiet. Fifteen minutes out of West Point and Nate was sound asleep snuggled up with his new wolf “Nay-tin”. Arie didn’t push Dean to talk. She knew he was beating himself up over what had happened to Naythin and would for quite a while. The only thing that she hoped would help is if Castiel could find him in Purgatory and take Naythin to Heaven. 

When Arie pulled into the driveway of the farm, she sighed with a combination of exhaustion and relief. They were home; all three of them. Dean carried Nate up to his room and put him to bed. The thought of a nap was very appealing but Arie wasn’t sure how long Nate would sleep. Standing in the middle of the living room, Arie looked at the mess she’d left when Hawk had called her to leave for the pack house. Kicking off her boots, she waded into the piles of papers and started cleaning up. 

Walking back down the stairs Dean paused at the bottom and watched Arie begin to clean the place up. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her if she wanted some help, but he knew that one of Arie’s _nervous habits_ was to clean like a mad woman, so he snapped his mouth shut on that idea. “Uh baby,” he waited until she looked over at him before he continued speaking, “If you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna go lay down...I think maybe Nate has the right idea.” One corner of his lips twitched upward into a lopsided soft smile. “Yell if you need me,” he murmured, the small lopsided grin turning into an actual smile as he winking at Arie before he turned and headed back up the stairs. 

Arie sat on the floor in the midst of the ocean of paperwork and watched Dean climb the stairs and disappear around the corner. Resting her arms on her knees, she dropped her head and stared at the floor. Shaking her head, she tossed the papers she had in her hands onto the nearest pile. Arie had hoped the ride home would have done Dean some good but it wasn’t looking that way at all. Glancing toward the ceiling, she really hoped that Cas could find Naythin and get him out of Purgatory. Hopefully, she’d get her Dean back and Nate would get his Daddy back. It wasn’t like Dean neglected Nate in any way but Arie had caught him looking at him with the saddest look on his face that broke her heart every time. 

Dean had been sleeping a lot lately and it worried her to the point that she’d called Doc Michaels about it. He said it was part of the grieving process and that she had to let Dean get through it. Arie was more than familiar with the whole _process_. Pulling to her feet, she walked up the stairs to check on her men. Nate was sound asleep in bed with an arm wrapped around his wolf. Walking across the room, Arie bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead as she pulled his blanket up and covered him. Leaving his room, she pulled the door partially closed before walking to hers and Dean’s room to check on him. 

Carefully opening their door, Arie walked in and slowly made her way to Dean’s side of the bed. He was laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. His eyes were darting back and forth under his eyelids and by the time Arie got to his side, tears had started to fall from his eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Arie raised her hand to wipe away the tears. “Shhhh...baby. It’s okay.” Arie leaned in and gently kissed Dean on the cheek. Her eyes squeezed closed to push back her own tears. Arie stayed at Dean’s side until his tears stopped and he seemed to relax. Looking to the foot of the bed, Arie raised her hand toward the blanket and called it up to her. When it was over Dean’s waist, she closed her fingers so it would settle on his jean clad legs. Standing up, she pulled it the rest of the way up to his shoulders. Leaning over, she kissed him again. “I love you, baby. It’s gonna be okay.” Gently running her fingers through his hair, Arie turned to leave the room and close the door as quietly as she could behind her.

Dean wasn’t sure how he’d wound up back at the pond, the last thing he remembered was lying down, needing the time to think, or maybe it was to not think. There were days that he didn’t know which he was trying to do the most. He knew one thing, he hated this place. He hated it with every fiber of his being. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight off the sting of tears in his eyes. He bent over and snatched a small rock off the ground and threw it at the pond with every ounce of strength he could muster. “You sonofabitch!” He bellowed.

Naythin was leaning against the tree staring down at his grave, arms crossed over his chest, booted feet crossed at the ankles when he heard Dean’s voice. His head snapped up as he pushed off and walked toward him. He had to swallow a few times to get his voice to work. This was harder than he thought it would be. Stopping a few feet behind Dean, Naythin raised his hand and rubbed his fist at the center of his chest. God, it hurt. Clearing his throat, he shoved both hands in the front pockets of his jeans and hunched his shoulders. “Hey…” 

Dean whipped around quickly and couldn’t help the gasp of air that he took at seeing Naythin...standing there… His eyes darted to the grave and back to Naythin, his eyes tightening. _A shapeshifter? Revenant?_ “What are you?” One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward slightly, but it wasn’t a smile that he gave, more like an amused sneer. “Yer real stupid, y’know that? I’m not just some dumb wolf, I’m a hunter. And whatever you are, I know how to kill you.” 

Naythin couldn’t help the slight cringe when Dean said he knew how to kill him. “Yeah, I know. You uhh…” He cleared his throat as he looked back at his own grave. Damn, that was creepy. “You did...kill me.” He gave a one shoulder shrug as he pulled one hand from his pocket, leaned over and pulled a long blade of grass and started to chew on the end of it. “It’s me, Dean. It’s me, Naythin.” 

Dean shook his head. “No damn way. I salt and burned and buried you myself. There’s no way yer Naythin.” He crouched low and quickly pulled out his silver blade as he sprang back to his full height, ignoring the way his fingers sizzled. “I’ll ask this just once more, what are you?” 

Keeping the blade of grass between his teeth, Naythin pulled his other hand from his pocket and held both hands up in front of him, palms up as he took a half step back. “It’s me...not _me_ me but...for a hunter you sure don’ know a ghost when ya see one.” Naythin closed his eyes and concentrated as he shimmered slowly and disappeared only to reappear back next to his grave. “See?”

Dean quickly stashed the blade away and shook out his hand that had been holding it as he crossed the distance between himself and Naythin, stopping on the other side of the grave from where he stood. “I don’t know about a ghost because you can’t be one. It’s why I gave you a hunter’s funeral, so you couldn’t come back...unless there’s somethin’ left...somethin’ keepin’ you here…” His eyes tightened as he eyed Naythin thoughtfully. “I told Cas to take you to Heaven...why are you here? Your family…” 

Naythin relaxed as Dean walked over and stood on the opposite side of his grave. “He did. Cas found me in Purgatory and took me to Heaven. I saw my girls…” Naythin chuckled and shook his head at the memory. “Cas even got Bree a pony. She named the pony Arie after I told ‘em about you guys.” Reaching up to his mouth, Naythin pulled the blade of grass out and tossed it to the ground. He took in a slow deep breath that filled his lungs with Dean’s scent. Something was keeping Naythin there and he was looking at him...not ten feet away. God, he missed Dean. 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “I’ll make sure Arie knows that there’s a pony in Heaven named after her, she’ll be thrilled,” he drawled in playful sarcasm. “I suppose it’s only fair since Nate has a wolf named Naytin.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He can’t say Naythin yet, I tried.” 

Naythin chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I want to thank you for havin’ Cas find me in Purgatory an’ gettin’ me to Heaven.” He blew a quick breath out his mouth, dropped his head to his chest and brought both hands up to his hips. “I didn’t...don’t deserve it.” 

Dean’s smile fell and he had to quickly throw on his old hunting mask, the one that hid his emotions from everyone and every _thing_ out there. “Yeah well,” he mumbled and tucked his chin down toward his chest, finding the grass suddenly very interesting. He drew in a deep fortifying breath as he picked his head up, his mask still firmly in place. He hadn’t forgotten how to do it, that was a plus. “Yeah well,” he mumbled again. “There was a time when you did...and more. I like to think that it was him...the guy I loved that Cas took to Heaven.” He nodded to his own words and found that he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak again. “Y’know, not the major asshole you turned into.” A joke. Jokes were always good. Hide the pain behind the jokes. 

Naythin’s head snapped up when Dean said he loved him. His eyes widened for a moment and he had to blink to keep them from starting to glow that bright blue that always happened when he lost control of his emotions. “I am....I mean, I’m not…” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I’m not… _him_ anymore. Whatever happened stopped after…” Naythin looked down at his grave and back up to Dean’s eyes. Naythin’s chest got tight and it was suddenly really hard to breath. Dean’s eyes weren’t the same. They were still that brilliant green color but they’d dulled some and had lost the fire Naythin remembered. It broke his heart to know that he had caused that change in Dean. He’d give anything to fix it. To put that life and fire back in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean nodded and looked away, blinking away the pain, the stupid tears that wanted to come. “Yeah well, course you are now, yer dead,” he quipped, chuckling at his own bad joke. He slowly shook his head. “I won’t ever forget that...I have nightmares about it…” He swallowed hard. “I just have to shift and run...if I didn’t know any better I’d think I was trying to kill that damn wolf for what he did to you...to us…the bastard took my...” 

Naythin slowly started to walk around the grave to Dean. He stopped a few feet away blinking as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I’d give anything to go back an’ change what happened.” Naythin slowly closed the gap between them as he talked. His voice low and even, eyes diverted, neck slightly exposed to his Alpha. Even though Cas had said Naythin’s wolf was gone, Dean would always be his Alpha. 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Naythin. “What happened to you? What happened to my...to my...? He clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat. “I loved you!” he roared, “And in return you made me fuckin’ kill you! Do you know how that feels!? Do you know how much I hate myself now!?” he snarled. “Do you know how much it hurts...everyday?” he murmured softly as he hung his head, chin to his chest. He couldn’t stop them any longer, the first tear fell from the center of his eye and rolled down his cheek. 

Naythin stepped into Dean wrapping his arms around his shoulders and buried his face against Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His arms tightened around Dean, fists taking hold of his shirt. “I...I love you too. Oh God, I’m so sorry. It’s not yer fault. It’s not.” Ghost or not, Naythin could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he desperately clung to Dean. His tears dampening the skin along Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder. 

Dean’s arms lifted and wrapped around Naythin, holding onto him tightly, clinging to him for fear if he didn’t Naythin would disappear again and he’d be left with that same hole in his heart. “It hurts so bad,” he mumbled against Naythin’s shoulder. “I miss you so much. I hate this fuckin’ place. I hate the pack house. I think...I think a part of me died with you.” 

A small sob racked Naythin’s body as he felt Dean’s arms around him. “I know. I’m so sorry. I miss you too. God, you have no idea how much I miss you. How much I’ve wanted...how long I’ve wanted this.” Naythin raised his head off Dean’s shoulder, pulling back enough so he could see Dean’s face. “Don’t...please Dean. Don’t...hate the pack house because of what I became...what I did. They need you…” Slowly pulling his arm from around Dean, Naythin carefully reached his hand up to the side of Dean’s face and brushed the tears away from his cheek. Sucking in a deep breath when he could feel Dean’s tears on his hand. 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s fingers and thought of how much of Naythin he could feel how solid he seemed. Ghosts can’t cry tears. He lifted his own hand to cup the side of Naythin’s face, his thumb brushing away the wetness that stained Naythin’s cheek. Wet. Tears. His eyes widened as he looked into Naythin’s eyes. “You can’t...ghosts don’t...not real...how…?”

The sound of Castiel’s exasperated sigh had Dean turning his head. “His daughter wanted a pony. His wife wanted a place of their own. And he wanted...this. I run Heaven remember? Last wishes...any of this ringing a bell?” He shook his head. “Sometimes you’re too much of a Hunter, Dean.” And with that the angel was gone again. 

Naythin was suddenly very self conscious. He didn’t pull away from Dean but he dropped his eyes to the ground. Cas had been right. They’d each been given one last...wish before they were bound to Heaven. Naythin’s wish had been to come back to see Dean one last time. To tell him how he felt...still felt and would always feel for him. How much he loved him and belatedly, how much he needed and wanted him. 

Dean pulled his head back as he looked at Naythin, or at least tried to. “Look at me,” he murmured. He moved a hand on Naythin’s back, sliding it upward until it reached his shoulder. He lifted it then to cup the side of Naythin’s neck, using his thumb, braced against his chin, to lift Naythin’s head. “You asked for...this?...for...me?” 

Blinking back the tears, Naythin nodded. “I did. I...I had to see you. I had to…” Closing his eyes, Naythin inhaled slowly. “I had to tell you how I felt...feel about you. I know you an’ Arie are married an’ all, and I know nothing would ever become of it but...I had to.” Dropping his eyes, Naythin chuckled but there was no humor in it. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I don’t wan’ ta hurt you again.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows bunched as he tried to absorb everything that Naythin was saying. “Why didn’t you ever say anything...why would you let yerself become....?” He shook his head. “I don’t understand. How can you say that you love me and do what you did? You had a chance to be with me for...close to forever. And you would have gotten to see your nephew grow up. I dunno, maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn’t have been what you… _we_ wanted...that would have been up to Arie. I love her...I will _always_ love her and put her first, but...I guess we’ll never know.” 

“I don’t know what happened...to me. God, I wish I did. I do...love you, Dean. From the second you came back it was you and Arie. I...It’s not like you ever said anything to me either. I don’t know...I didn’t want to get my ass kicked if I said anything or...did...anything.” The _we_ part caught him off guard. “Guess we both kinda screwed this up.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “We? Seriously, _we_? Huh.” He released Naythin and gave him a light shove. “Funny I don’t remember becoming a total dick, threatening yer life or...oh what came next? Oh right, hooking up with the King of Hell’s mum! So no, Naythin, _we_ didn’t do anything. _You_ did. So don’t try an’ blame any of this bullshit on me! Oh I almost forgot how you held _my wife_ at gunpoint! And you made me...I know now what you meant, how you would win. You _made me_ kill you so that every day when I look in the mirror….you win.” 

Naythin slowly dropped his arms away from Dean and to his side. Yeah, this had been a bad idea. “You’re right. I did that and more and I can’t apologize enough for it. I can’t ask you to forgive me for what I did. I don’t know what I was saying half the time...or...doing. I was dying...I knew it. There was no...saving me or helping me. Even if I suddenly snapped out of whatever was going on...I was a dead man walking. I didn’t want to die a slow excruciating death from the silver poisoning. I knew...I knew that if I had Arie...I knew you’d kill me. I’m sorry I put you through that. I am so, so sorry ” 

“If you had just stopped all this back when you were in the cell, I would have...I would have found a way for you to be there, to be free, to live...but you refused every. single. chance I gave you.” Dean growled, he didn’t bother to hide the tears or the way his eyes had changed to snowy white. “You stole my best friend from me. You stole the guy I loved from me. You stole a piece of me the day you forced me to kill you. I’m not who I was…” Dean shook his head. “Not even close. There is a hole in my heart that...not even Arie can fill, and what makes it worse is she knows it. She asks me all the time anymore if I’m okay. So I lie and say that I am because what else am I gonna say? I hate this place. I don’t care about any of them anymore. I come here, make sure everyone gets a paycheck, ask Hawk numbly if everything is okay. Not that I think he’d actually tell me if it wasn’t. And then I go home to my wife and my son. That’s it, that’s my life now.” He started to pace. “Arie, she uh, she put these pictures up in Nate’s room. My parents, me and Sammy as kids. And then there’s a wall with pictures that I put up. It has the latest picture of Sam I have, and thanks to Will it also has a picture of you. And under them are your names. In order, so he knows where his name came from. And I told him that one day I’d tell him about a guy I once knew…” He sniffled and didn’t bother to hide his tears as he looked over at Naythin. 

Naythin’s vision blurred as he listened to Dean. He was right. There wasn’t a thing Dean said that Naythin could deny. The pain he caused Dean tore him up inside. Slowly lifting his hand, Naythin brushed his fingertips across the back of Dean’s hand. His hand shook so bad it took two tries before he managed to make contact with Dean’s hand. The feel of Dean’s skin against Naythin’s had him inhaling sharply. Blinking past the tears, Naythin carefully leaned in, slanting his mouth over Dean’s as his lips ghosted across his. Pulling back, he looked into Dean’s eyes, ready to duck and run if need be. The tip of Naythin’s tongue slipped past his lips licking across his as he moaned softly when he tasted Dean on them. 

Dean gasped when Naythin touched his hand and he could feel his wolf coming to the surface. It had taken up the role of protector now, always coming to the surface whenever anything made Dean emotional. His initial response was to pull his hand back, but for some reason his hand wasn’t listening. When Naythin leaned in, the only thing Dean could think to do was to let his eyes slip closed. When Naythin pulled back, Dean’s eyes slowly opened, watching as Naythin’s tongue darted out, to lick across his lips. Dean bit down on his own bottom lip in an attempt to stop the inevitable, but stopping it would have been like trying to stop an avalanche. He took two long strides and grabbed hold of the front of Naythin’s shirt and yanked him roughly in against him. He lifted one hand from Naythin’s shirt to the back of his head, holding him there as he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. There was nothing gentle about the way he forced his tongue into Naythin’s mouth or the way he brutally kissed him, smashing his mouth so hard against Naythin’s as he shifted his head from side to side that their teeth clanked. 

Can you kill a ghost? The question popped into Naythin’s mind as he watched Dean come at him. It took everything Naythin had to stand his ground as Dean grabbed his shirt. _Oh God, he’s gonna deck me._ Just as the thought was finished, Naythin inhaled sharply as Dean crushed his lips against Naythin’s. It took a second for his brain to catch up before he wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, one hand going to the back of Dean’s head as he groaned long and low, his tongue battling with Dean’s as he returned his kiss. There wasn’t anything remotely gentle or soft about it and surprisingly, Naythin was fine with it.. Sliding his hand up the back of Dean’s head, Naythin dug his fingers in trying to get a hold of Dean’s hair. He had Dean in his arms and Naythin wasn’t about to let him get away. 

Dean didn’t have to open his eyes to direct them backward to the nearest tree, he’d been out here an unhealthy amount of times since Naythin’s death and he knew the area by heart. He pushed Naythin backward, almost running across the distance from where they were to the tree where Naythin’s back hit hard, but that didn’t make Dean pull his mouth away from Naythin’s. He used the hand that had been tangled in Naythin’s hair to reach down and unfasten the button and zipper of Naythin’s jeans. As soon as they were unfastened he slid his hand forcefully down past the denim and cupped Naythin’s cock and balls, giving them a firm squeeze. 

The air rushed out of Naythin’s lungs as his back slammed into the tree. If he’d been alive and human he’d have broken ribs right now. The force of his back hitting the tree made Naythin break the kiss so he could suck in desperately needed air. He didn’t know what Dean was doing until he felt his hand cup his cock and balls. The squeeze had Naythin groaning loudly, his head falling back against the bark of the tree. “Dean...oh God.” His cock pulsed and twitched in Dean’s hand. A low growl rumbled in his chest as his hips thrust forward, his hands stayed on Dean’s back. 

Dean pulled his other arm away from Naythin and used it to yank at the cotton of Naythin’s t-shirt, ripping it right off his shoulder. His eyes were pools of white and his fangs were visible but not long enough to hinder any speech or kissing. His nails had extended somewhat and as he slid his hand over Naythin’s bare skin, they dragged lightly, almost ticklishly across his flesh. A low growl rumbled in Dean’s throat as he shifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s cock, giving it a firm squeeze. “Take them off,” he demanded, “Or I’ll rip them off.” 

Reaching over his shoulder, Naythin pulled his ruined shirt over his head letting it fall to the ground. Toeing off his boots, he slipped his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down past his hips and ass letting gravity take over. Once they pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Even though Naythin was essentially human, he’d been a Lycan long enough for the muscle memory to kick in when he felt the push from Dean he didn’t hesitate to obey. Deep down, Naythin had a feeling even if he’d never been a Lycan he’d never would have been able to say no to Dean. 

Dean released Naythin’s dick while he did as he’d asked and undressed. His eyes roved over Naythin’s body before finally coming to rest on his face, meeting his eyes. Dean reached back and grabbed a handful of his own tee and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He stepped forward, closing the short distance between himself and Naythin and allowed his hands to run along Naythin’s bared skin; down from his shoulders, along his arms, his torso, his waist, his thumbs brushing over his hipbone, memorizing every detail. He leaned his head in and sucked Naythin’s top lip into his mouth, releasing it, then did the same to his bottom lip, but this one he didn’t release as quickly, nipping it before letting it go. 

Naythin held very still as Dean’s hands ran over his skin, exploring it, mapping out. His cock pulsed and twitched as Dean’s thumbs glided over his hipbones. Naythin’s hips thrust forward on their own. As Dean nipped and sucked at his lips, Naythin raised one hand to the small of Dean’s back, pulling him in. Naythin used the fingers from his other hand to unbutton and unzip Dean’s jeans. Sliding his hand past the material of his jeans and boxers, he wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft of Dean’s cock. That same low growl rumbled in his chest as he squeezed gently and tried to stroke along the shaft. “Take ‘em off. Please, Dean. Take ‘em off.”

Dean sucked in a softly gasped breath when Naythin’s hand wrapped around his dick and his hips bucked of their own accord. He reached for Naythin’s hand, slowly pulling it free from the front of his jeans. “Let go,” he murmured, his expression unreadable. Once Naythin did as he’d asked, he toed off his hunting boots and kicked them to the side. He tucked his thumbs beneath the denim and elastic waistbands of his jeans and boxers and pushed them down past his ass and along his thighs. Once gravity took over and they were pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them and reached down with one hand as he brought a leg up one at a time and pulled his socks off. Standing before Naythin naked, he stepped back up to him and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s once more, one hand finding it’s way to Naythin’s cock, his fingers wrapping around his shaft. His hand slid along his length from base to tip. He allowed his fist to slip up over the head and squeezed. 

The sight of Dean standing fully naked in front of Naythin was enough to make him cum right there. The only thing that stopped him was Dean stepping into him, kissing him and wrapping his fingers around his rock hard shaft. Naythin groaned against Dean’s lips as he brought a hand up and took hold of Dean’s cock and started stroking it matching the way Dean was stroking and squeezing his. Lifting his free hand, Naythin reached around Dean’s waist sliding his hand over the swell of Dean’s ass and squeezed his ass cheek, massaging it gently at first then becoming more firm. Leaning into Dean’s kiss, Naythin gave as good as he got. He slowly started to lose the almost shy demeanor and started to get more demanding and forceful. 

A low rumbling growl sounded deep in Dean’s throat as Naythin stroked his length. His own hand moved back down Naythin’s length before he dragged his tightly fisted hand back up, pivoting his wrist and slipping his fist over the head of Naythin’s dick. As he slid his fisted hand downward, he allowed the calloused pad of his thumb to brush across the tip of Naythin’s cock, smearing the precum that had pearled there. 

Naythin was forced to break the kiss because surprisingly he had to breath. _Thanks, Cas._ Pushing his bare back into the tree, Naythin let his head fall to Dean’s shoulder, his forehead resting on it for a moment before he turned it slightly and started to nip at Dean’s neck. The hand on Dean’s ass pulling him in as close as Naythin could get without interfering with the way the were stroking each others cocks. Dipping his chin, Naythin was able to look down between their bodies. A long moan slipped past his lips as he closed his eyes again. “Feels so good.” Lifting his chin, Naythin nipped a little harder on Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s eyes remained closed even when Naythin broke the kiss, he groaned and hissed in a breath as Naythin nipped along his neck. It was only when Naythin spoke that he pried his eyes open. “Funny, it’s supposed to,” he quipped huskily. Okay, so he tossed in humor and movie lines. If he didn’t he might actually get emotionally attached, and how well would that go over? Exactly. Let the man have his jokes. He dipped his head down and allowed his fangs to come in just a little more before biting down at Naythin’s shoulder. Hard enough to leave tiny tooth mark bruises. 

Naythin cried out as Dean bit down on his shoulder, his hips bucking hard against his hand. His own hand losing its rhythm momentarily before he was able to get it going again. After a long moment, Naythin took a chance and slowly started to lower himself to his knees in front of Dean. He kept up the steady stroke and squeeze of Dean’s cock as he settled himself down on his knees. On the next upstroke, Naythin leaned in and let the tip of his tongue stroke across the tip of the head of Dean’s cock, licking up the precum that had accumulated. A long low groan rolled up his throat as he got his first taste of Dean. 

Dean slowly withdrew his teeth from Naythin’s skin and opened his eyes to look down at what he’d done and was relieved that he had only left bruises behind. He licked across them and pressed a kiss to them the way he would Nate’s boo-boos. When Naythin started to lower to his knees, Dean nearly did the same thing so they could lay together on the grass, but then it hit him exactly why it was that Naythin was lowering to the grass. He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. There was a flash of awkwardness and then it was gone the second Naythin’s tongue licked across the head of his cock. He hissed in a breath and his head lolled back on his shoulders as his hips bucked of their own accord. “Oh God,” he groaned softly. 

_Good. He didn’t try and kill me._ Licking across the same area, Naythin leaned in and slowly took the head into his mouth. He stopped to let Dean get used to the idea as he licked the underside of the head with his tongue. Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s ass, holding him so he wouldn’t pull away. 

Dean hissed in a breath and pulled his head up and tucked his chin nearly to his chest as he looked down and watched Naythin take his cock into his mouth. He fought to not thrust as he reached down with one hand to feel along Naythin’s cheek, the way his lips felt wrapped around his dick. His hand made its way back and his fingers tangled in the long moppish strands of Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin slowly took Dean’s cock down his throat an inch at a time letting himself get acclimated to the width and length of it. It wasn’t like he’d ever sucked a guys cock before so it was a new experience for him. His hand continued to stroke up and down the shaft, squeezing firmly with each up stroke. Naythin hummed as the head of Dean’s cock bottomed out in the back of his throat. Naythin’s hand moved from Dean’s ass cheek to the small of his back with his fingers splayed wide he dug his fingertips into the muscle along Dean’s spine. 

Dean gasped in a breath and a released it in a long low moan, his fingertips digging into Naythin’s scalp. “Fuck,” he whispered huskily as he squeezed his eyes closed. He could feel his cock pulse within the warm wetness of Naythin’s mouth. He pulled his hips back and then carefully, slowly, rocked them forward, as a low growl rumbled in his chest. 

Taking his hand away from Dean’s cock, Naythin reached up and gripped Dean’s hip as he started to slowly slide his cock in and out of his mouth. Bringing his other hand from Dean’s back, he gripped both of Dean’s hip. His fingers digging into the side of Dean’s ass cheeks, his thumbs gliding over Dean’s hipbones. Naythin groaned as the underside of Dean’s shaft slid over the flat of his tongue. 

Dean pulled his hips back as he reached for Naythin. “No, no, no, wait.” He shook his head as he spoke, pushing Naythin back as he took a step backward away from him, but that only lasted a second before he came forward again and this time, lowered onto one knee in front of Naythin before all but tackling him backward onto the ground. His mouth slanted over Naythin’s and threw a leg over Naythin’s waist so that he was now straddling Naythin, but lifted up onto his knees rather than sitting back on Naythin’s hips. His hands moved over Naythin’s body as he captured Naythin’s tongue, sucking at it the way Naythin had been his dick. He grabbed Naythin’s wrists, one in each hand and pinned them against the ground as he lowered himself down onto Naythin’s body, his hips thrusting against Naythin’s, his engorged flesh sliding alongside Naythin’s. 

Naythin thought for sure he was going to die...again when Dean pulled away and pushed him to the ground. His eyebrows rose as Dean kissed him and pinned his wrists to the ground. Moaning softly as Dean sucked on his tongue Naythin’s eyes closed as he relaxed against Dean’s hold. thrusting his hips up against Dean’s as their cocks rubbed against each other. The friction causing Naythin’s body to jerk as his over sensitive head brushed against Dean’s. 

With his body now flush against Naythin’s, Dean couldn’t help the long guttural groan that slipped past his lips. He dipped his head and nipped along the side of Naythin’s throat, working his way up to Naythin’s ear. “I’m gonna mark you,” he murmured thickly, “I don’ care about Heaven or what anyone thinks, I’m gonna mark you, jus’ like I did Ar.” 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin sucked in a sharp breath as Dean nipped along his throat. Naythin groaned in frustration as he tried to raise his hands. He wouldn’t try to stop Dean Naythin just wanted to hold him. Dean wanting to mark him had his hips rocking and thrusting hard against him. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he fought back the tears that stung his eyes. He wanted to mark him...to mark him as his. Naythin arched his neck off the ground giving Dean as much access to it as he could. 

Dean pulled his hands away from Naythin’s wrists as a low growl ripped from his throat. He backed his way down Naythin’s body, nipping his flesh along the way. He wrapped his lips around Naythin’s cock and tried to remember how Arie did this since it wasn’t like he’d ever had a dick in his mouth before. He gave himself a moment to get use to the feel of it in his mouth before sliding his mouth down the length of Naythin’s cock, and then slowly dragged his mouth back up, humming low in his throat as he did so. His fingers wrapped around Naythin’s shaft, stroking him, his fist chasing after his fisted hand. 

Lifting his head off the ground, Naythin looked down the length of his body, gasping loudly as he watched Dean take the head of his cock into his mouth. He had to try to keep his hips from thrusting too hard so Dean wouldn’t choke on his cock. “Dean...oh God...feels so good.” Naythin’s fingers dug into the ground as Dean’s hand stroked the length of his cock. 

Not knowing what else to do, Dean did the things that he liked. He took Naythin’s balls in his hand, squeezing and tugging at them gently while his mouth and his fisted hand continued to move along Naythin’s length. Pulling his head back, when he felt Naythin’s muscles start to tense, he let Naythin’s hard cock spring from between his lips. His eyes were locked on Naythin’s face, on his eyes when he lifted his head. His tongue darted out, slowly licking across his lips while he continued to move his tightly fisted hand along Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting with every upward glide of his fist. “I want inside you. I wanna be inside you when I mark you.” 

Naythin’s breaths were coming out in a combination of moans and low growling groans as Dean stroked and sucked on his cock and massaged his balls. His hips thrust as if they had a mind of their own. When Dean pulled off his cock, Naythin’s eyes opened and he locked his eyes on Dean’s. His hips continued to buck and thrust as Dean kept up the slow stroke of his shaft. Naythin’s tongue slipped past his lips licking slowly over his bottom lip. Swallowing hard, he nodded slowly. “Yes...God yes. I want you inside me.” 

Dean’s eyes had returned to their normal shade of green, but now they instantly went white, and his fangs dropped just enough to scare anyone who wasn’t a Lycan, but not enough to distort his speech. He wasn’t totally sure if Naythin was still a Lycan or not, if he was he didn’t know how Cas had ever gotten him in Heaven. Then again, he was the sheriff, he supposed Cas could make up the rules as he went along. “How…” His gaze raked over Naythin’s body before returning his eyes to Naythin’s,” _Gentle_ , do I have to be?” 

Naythin’s chest tightened. He was afraid that if he told Dean he wasn’t a Lycan anymore he’d change his mind. Blowing a long breath out his mouth, he pulled his arms back so he was resting his weight on his elbows. “I’m uhh...I’m not a Lycan anymore. My wolf’s gone.” It actually hurt to say. He never thought he’d miss the mangy fur ball. “I had to be human to get into Heaven.” 

Dean nodded. He’d figured as much. “Then I don’t think that we can…” He shook his head. His hand lifted to rub back and forth across his heart. He couldn’t mark him either. He’d bleed to death. Wait… His brows knitted as he eyed Naythin. “Then...what are you? Can I hurt you? I mean, you can’t die again, can you?” It was weird and maybe even a little awkward to have a conversation like this while stroking the man’s dick so he stopped, and moved forward so he was even with Naythin’s hips. 

He knew it. Closing his eyes, he sucked in his lower lip holding it between his teeth before letting it slowly slid free. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes and slowly shook his head. “I can’t...I can’t die again. The only way I can be sent back to Heaven before...before I run out of time is if...is if you die because I’m...attached...to you. I’m a ghost but I’m not. I don’t know how Cas did it.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Well the last thing I want...or _need_ is to see you bleeding out or screaming in pain or whatever before you flutter off back to Heaven. Of course, you tried to kill me twice, so I guess we’d be even then,” a slight smirk tugged at one corner of Dean’s lips. “It’s up to you...you tell me...how do you wanna do this? And...are you scared...since yer human? You know what marking someone means...it’s not really all that pretty.” 

“I know what it means and even if I was a Lycan it wouldn’t be...pretty and yeah I’m a little scared but...I want this.” Naythin knew marking someone was bloody and hurt like a bitch even for a Lycan. If it got too bad Naythin thought that Dean could heal him but he wasn’t sure if that was something Dean would even consider after everything Naythin had done. 

Dean nodded as his eyes searched Naythin’s. “Okay...if you need to...stop me. I’m still mad as hell at you, but I don’t want to hurt you, I mean _really_ hurt you.” He knew it was going to hurt, even if Naythin was still a Lycan it would hurt. “I think that’s the real ass kicker in all this. Even with everything you did...I still love you.” 

Naythin’s heart clenched in his chest. Dean still loved him. Sitting up, he lifted a hand and ran it down his face wiping away the tears that had started. Sniffing quietly, he didn’t really know what to say. “I’ll be okay.” After everything he’d done to Dean and Arie and the pack he deserved all the pain that came with Dean marking him. 

Dean started to say it and then he heard it in his own head and started to chuckle. He had to turn his head and wipe a hand down over his face to even attempt to stifle his amusement. He cleared his throat and looked back at Naythin, an amused smirk still curving his lips. “Sorry. I was gonna say…” He stifled a laugh, “...that I’ll be gentle, and then I heard it in my head and…” He shrugged a shoulder and snickered. 

Naythin dropped his head to his chest as he chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds a bit odd.” Lifting his hand, Naythin started to reach out for Dean but caught himself. Curling his fingers into a loose fist, he lowered his hand to his thigh. He wanted Dean so bad but he knew Dean was still pissed at him. 

Dean would have had to have been not a Lycan and not a Hunter to have missed the movement of Naythin’s hand that he’d spotted from the corner of his eye. “What?” He quirked a single brow that all but screamed, _and don’t lie_. “You started to reach for me. Why’d you stop?” He leaned back in the grass and reached for Naythin. “C’mere.” 

Naythin exhaled in a rush as he nodded and moved to Dean’s side and lay next to him. His hand trembled as he slowly lowered it across Dean’s waist. Lowering his upper body, he bent his arm at the elbow and leaned his weight on his arm. “I stopped...I know yer still pissed at me. Not because you said it but...I can feel it. I know I’m not a Lycan anymore but I still have some aspects of one. I can feel yer anger rolling off you.” 

“Yeah well...I can’t stop that. I dunno, maybe I need it. Maybe it’s how I justify what I did to you...how I killed you. Some of the men,” Dean heaved a heavy sigh, “They think I’m a cold-blooded murderer. They say that I’m still a Hunter and that’s why I killed… _murdered_ you.” He shrugged a shoulder as though it didn’t matter. “That’s probably the biggest thing I can’t forgive, what you forced me to do. Like I said, you were right, you won.” 

“Yer not a murderer.” Naythin glanced in the direction of the pack house. He wondered if he could get Cas to give him a few minutes to drop in on the assholes that had said that about Dean. Naythin’s fingers splayed out across Dean’s stomach, his thumb slowly gliding back and forth. “They don’t know what happened. I’m sorry, Dean.” He knew it wouldn’t change anything but Naythin didn’t know what else to say. 

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded as he sat up. “Yeah, you’ve said that.” What you haven’t said is what the hell happened to you. Why did you change? Why did you…? “Are you in love with Arie? I ask because of how you tried to bash my head in so you could… Or do you just think I’m that incompetent?” 

“I never thought you were incompetent and I’m not...wasn’t in love with Arie. Yes, I love Arie but not the way you do.” Naythin dropped his head to his chest as he took a deep breath and let it out. “You were so willing to just give yerself to Rowena. You had...have Arie and Nate. They needed you...the pack needed you. I knew there was more to her just wanting to hear how you became a Lycan and there was. When I told her the story...it bound me to her. So if you would have told her...you would have been bound to her.” 

Dean’s lips pressed tightly together and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. “I’ve been bound by bigger fish than her before. Kali, y’know, the goddess, she had mine and Sam’s blood so we were bound to her. Doesn’t scare me, there’s always a way out....unlike becoming an asshole. That usually seems to stick.” His eyes moved to Naythin’s pointedly. “I know, I’m wasting time goin’ over the same shit that you can’t seem to answer and that I can’t seem to shake.” 

“Dean, I don’t know what happened. I...I wish I did. I swear to you. Everything just snowballed and it was like there were two halves of me. I just...half the time I’d wake up and not know what happened until it was too late.” Naythin cleared his throat as his eyes darted around the area avoiding looking over at his grave. “I was coming home...to the pack house when I got shot by that rancher. I thought I got it all but…” He slowly shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight. 

“Yeah well, you were lucky, you got to die. Me, I’m stuck in an endless mechanical existence. The only person I’m even close to me with is Nate. I can’t go to the pack Christmas parties because it hurts too much...we lie to Nate and tell him that Daddy has to work.” He huffed. “Actually Daddy has to drink himself stupid and hope like hell that I’ll pass out. Otherwise…” He shook his head. “The last person who asked me why I wasn’t at the party, I nearly put into a coma.” His eyes tightened, “You know how hard that is to do to a Lycan?” 

Naythin’s hand started to tremble again as his vision blurred. Dropping his head, he couldn’t look Dean in the eye. What had he done? Oh God, what the hell had he done? Sniffing quietly, Naythin looked back up at Dean, his eyes red with the threat of tears pooling in the corners. A sudden idea hit him as Naythin glanced to the sky. Wiping his hand across his eyes, he looked at Dean and gave him a soft smile. “I got an idea.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s quickly before jumping to his feet. Taking a couple steps back, Naythin looked skyward again. “CAS! Cas, I need ya buddy!” _Please Cas. You have no idea how bad I need ya right now...how bad WE need ya._

“I take it by both of your lack of clothes that everything went well?” Castiel mused from behind Dean. 

Dean looked back over his shoulder at Castiel and shook his head. “Naw, he suddenly started yellin’ for you.”

Castiel looked down at Dean and up at Naythin then back to Dean again. “Did you hit him?” Cas gave Dean a pointed look. 

Dean scoffed disgustedly and frowned at the angel. “No, I didn’t hit him!” This brows rose slightly as he thought about that idea. 

Naythin whirled around grinning wide when he saw Cas. Walking over to the angel, he stopped a few feet from him. “Send me back.” When Cas gave him his patented blank stare, Naythin sighed and tried again. “I want you to send me back to the day I hit Dean in the garage. An hour or so before it happened.” 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow in an almost eerily identical look to Dean’s questioning gaze. He glanced down at Dean and then looked back at Naythin. “Why?” 

Dean’s eyes went from Castiel over to Naythin. _This oughtta be good._

“Why? Because if you send me back, I can stop it from happening. I can stop it all from happening.” _I can stop myself from hurting Dean and breaking his heart._ Looking from Cas to Dean and back to Cas, Naythin had the distinct feeling that he was the only one excited about this. 

“All roads lead to the same destination,” Dean and Castiel said in unison, the very fact making Castiel turn his head to look curiously at Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder, “It’s what you told me, remember? When you sent me back to watch my mother make the deal with Azazel.” He turned his head and looked at Naythin as he shook it. “It’s a nice thought, Naythin, but it won’t work.”

“Unless…” Castiel mused. 

“Bullshit. This is different.” Naythin refused to believe that he couldn’t stop himself. Looking over at Cas, Naythin narrowed his eyes at the angel. “Unless what, Cas?” 

Castiel looked down at Dean and over at Naythin. “You both have to change what you did. If two of you change the events, it will disrupt the way everything played out. Of course, this can be for the good or for the bad, there’s really no way to tell until it plays itself out.”

“So what yer sayin’ is that Naythin and I could redo everything, and actually change _everything_ , but it could be even worse rather than the better,” Dean surmised. 

Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes darting between the two men. 

Well shit. Naythin raised a hand and raked his fingers through his hair. “How could it get any worse? I’m dead and Dean’s…” Naythin stopped, sucking in his bottom lip, he held it in his teeth biting down hard before letting it slide slowly between his teeth. “It can’t be any worse than this.” Naythin whispered. 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Dean and back. “Dean could be dead. Which would make Arie a widow and leave Nate without a father. Or at the very least Rowena’s slave. In which case…”

“In which case a very pissed off goddess is going to come kick Rowena’s ass for her,” Dean interrupted irritatedly. “No, Sam and I never took our blood back from Kali, so if I _belong_ to anyone, I think she has first dibs.” 

“ _Could be_ , not _would be_. Cas, buddy...please. He won’t end up with Rowena because I...we’ll change that...make sure it doesn’t happen. I know where that bitch lives.” Naythin looked at Dean when he brought up Kali. Raising his hand, he pointed to Dean. “See? Please, Cas.” Naythin blinked back the tears that pooled in his eyes. “I’m...I know what I’d be giving up to do this and...it’s worth it. He...He’s worth it.” Yep, he was begging. Naythin would get on his knees if he thought it would help. 

Dean looked from Castiel to Naythin and pulled up to his feet, crossing the distance between himself and Naythin. “Are you sure about this?” Dean murmured gently, “I mean...it’s yer girls, don’t you want to be with them?” He looked from Naythin to Castiel. 

“Once done it can’t be _un_ done. Whatever you lose is lost for good,” Castiel murmured. 

Naythin looked at Cas for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to get the words straight in his head before speaking them out loud. “I do this...will they know I was there? In Heaven?” 

Castiel nodded. “Just as Ash knows that Dean and Sam have died and gone to Heaven many times in the past, Ash and Breena will know that you had died and that you were there. I’m sorry, but that’s...I can’t change that.” 

Naythin nodded slowly as he continued to chew on his lip. “Can I tell them? Tell them that I can’t stay?” Naythin had already made up his mind that he would go back to fix things but he wanted to be able to tell Ash and Bree at least. 

Castiel thought about it for a long moment before giving a slow, almost reluctant nod. “I will allow it.” His eyes darted to Dean and you didn’t have to be a Lycan or an angel to see the unspoken words within his gaze. _For you._

Naythin nearly hit the ground when Cas agreed to let him talk to his girls before going back. “Thanks, Cas.” Glancing at Dean, Naythin looked back at the angel. “How uhh...how will this work since I’ll be there already.” 

Castiel looked over at Dean, knowing that the Hunter was going to hate the very sound of how this would play out. He looked back at Naythin and cleared his throat, not that angels need to do that, it was just a human trait he’d picked up from Sam over the years. “Whenever you’re ready, I will take you back to Ash and Breena. I will give you an Earth day and an Earth night with them. Afterward you will come with me into the past and you will possess your old self.” 

“Sonofabitch!” Dean snarled and glared hard at Castiel. 

“Possess? Wait...how...Don’t I need to give permission to do that? Will I remember why I’m there? Why I’m back?” Possess himself? Holy shit! Naythin unconsciously reached for Dean’s arm squeezing gently as he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s bicep. 

Castiel shook his head his forehead creasing with slight confusion. “No permission is necessary, you’re not an angel. Not to mention, it’s you.” The angel nodded. “You will remember _everything_. Every pain, every pleasure, everything that has ever happened to you or in this case _will_ happen, you will remember it all.” 

Dean took a step in front of Naythin, pushing him gently behind him as if Naythin needed protection from Castiel. “So what he’s saying is, remember the pain from the silver? You’ll remember it, in live Technicolor Memorex. Remember the night you lost yer family? Same thing. You’ll be reliving it over again the second you take over your old body. Kinda like how a dying person supposedly sees their life flash before their eyes, yers will be. Every. last. damn. detail.” _Which also means you’ll remember when I kicked you out of the pack,_ Dean thought. 

Naythin swallowed hard. “Okay. How bad could it be, right? Been there done that.” His fingers tightened around Dean’s arm for a moment. “As long as I remember what happened that got me here. That’s all I need to fix this.” He had to fix this. The look in Dean’s eye was breaking his heart. The haunted half dead emptiness was Naythin’s fault and he had to make sure it never happened. 

“So he does all this...and I make sure things go differently...and then he gets to live to a ripe old age and then what?” Dean mused. He looked back at Naythin, turning slightly at the waist. “Why exactly are you doing this? So you can be alive? Because that’s the only thing it’s gonna accomplish. I’m still gonna remember everything...just like you will. The only real change will be for everyone else and to make you be alive instead of…” his eyes darted toward the grave and back to Naythin. 

“Does he have to remember everything? Could you...I don’t know...erase the memories of...of what I did after we get it fixed?” Naythin stared at Cas, his eyes a little wide as his fingers slipped from Dean’s arm. Naythin looked from Cas to Dean, as his heart started racing. He didn’t want Dean to remember what happened. “Why? Because of what I put you through. Because of how I hurt you...made you do. Because what I did hurt so many people, I need to fix this. I know...I said it before but this is different.”

Castiel slowly shook his head. “You can’t pick and choose what you want someone to remember and what you don’t. If he remembers, he remembers it all. And if he doesn’t remember, all roads lead to the same destination.”

Dean turned away from Castiel and faced Naythin. He reached up and gripped Naythin’s face in his hands. “Listen to me, if you want to fix this because you need it done, because you want to live...then do it. But if it’s me...not only are we gonna remember all the other stuff but we’re gonna remember this too.” He glanced downward pointedly. “Are you gonna be okay with that? I mean, it’s not gonna be a before Heaven takes hold fantasy, it’ll be… _real_.” 

Naythin suddenly wished Cas wasn’t standing _right there_. Nodding slowly, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “I know an’...yeah, I’ll be okay with it. You asked before why I didn’t say anything and that we could have been together...as long as Arie was okay with it...I love you and this is a second chance and even if we don’t get to be together like this at least you won’t…” Naythin closed his eyes squeezing them tight. Breathing in a deep shuddering breath, he opened his eyes slowly. “At least hopefully you won’t be so broken.” 

Dean nodded slowly and pulled Naythin in tight against him, one arm wrapped around his waist. He had to remind himself that Naythin wasn’t Arie and he could actually hurt him, at least in this form. He dipped his head and buried his face against Naythin’s neck. He started to slowly drop kisses against the tender flesh before suddenly gasping in a breath as he raised his head his eyes wide as he looked over at Castiel. “What about his wolf?” 

Castiel tipped his head to one side as he curiously searched Dean’s eyes with his own. “You mean will it accept him possessing...past Naythin?” 

Dean nodded. “Okay sure, let’s go with that one.”

Castiel shook his head. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

Dean turned back to Naythin. “One of the reasons that Lycans don’t normally become possessed by demons is because of their wolf. Remember the Hellhounds? Well a Lycan’s wolf against a demon is like fifty of those.” 

It took everything Naythin had to stay on his feet when Dean pulled him in tight against his body. Wrapping both arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin sighed against the side of Dean’s neck. His grip on Dean increased when he brought up his wolf potentially rejecting him. Naythin hadn’t thought about his wolf. Shit. “I’m not a demon. My scent’ll be the same...mostly…It’ll be me _in_ me so it might confuse the hell outta him but...I have to try.” Naythin looked from Dean to Cas and back again. “You’ll be there...yer wolf will be there. That should help.” _I hope_

Castiel nodded to Naythin, but his eyes went to Dean. “He makes a valid point. You’re its Alpha, whether it’s past or present.”

“Not after I decided to kick him out of the pack,” Dean argued. The minute the words left his mouth he was plagued with guilt yet again over that decision. He turned to Naythin and squeezed his eyes closed briefly before reopening them. “I’m sorry. You left me no choice. I _tried_ so hard to make you not…” He heaved a sigh as he shook his head. “I mourned you twice, once the night I realized that the Naythin I knew, the one I loved, was gone, and after I killed you.” 

Castiel nodded. “He’s not kidding, Arie had me...um...what did she call it?” 

“Knock me out,” Dean supplied disgruntledly as he frowned and gave a one shouldered shrug and nodded. 

“It’s not yer fault. I don’t blame you but the wolf that’s in me...my past self...that wolf still sees you as his Alpha. I won’t have two wolves to deal with...just that one.” 

Dean raised his free hand to run it down his face as he tried to think straight. “I should tell Arie. If I’m...Naythin’s...if we’re acting weird she’s gonna know somethin’s up anyway, and she’ll kill me if she thinks I hid something from her.”

“I’ll take care of Arie,” Castiel responded simply. 

Dean’s head snapped to the side so fast if he’d been human he’d have likely snapped his own neck. A growl ripped from his lips as his eyes flashed white and his fangs dropped. 

Castiel merely quirked an unimpressed brow. “I’ll put her to sleep. She’ll be fine.”

“And my son? If you even touch him for any reason other than to hug him I’ll kill you,” Dean snarled. 

“Isn’t there the woman… _Beth_? He can stay with her,” Castiel supplied. 

“Oh.” Dean visibly relaxed, his eyes slowly turning back to green as his fangs receded. 

Holy shit. They were really gonna do this. “Okay, so _when_ will I go back to and how will Dean know to be there when I land...or...whatever... possess myself.” 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Land? What are you a frickin’ hovercraft? Land.” He continued to chuckle until it turned into an all out laugh. This felt good, it felt right. He felt whole again for the very first time in a very long time. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as Dean started laughing. He wouldn’t have stopped him for anything though. “Shut up.” Naythin was smiling as he said it, his arm tightening around Dean’s hip. Dean was laughing and smiling. This was good. 

Castiel waited while Dean laughed, his own lips pulling into an amused smile as he watched his Charge. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Castiel’s eyes moved to Naythin. “Dean will already be there, in the garage just like before. Only as soon as your old self enters, you will possess him. And don’t worry, like Dean said it’s not going to be...comfortable for you or easily missed by anyone else.” He looked over at Dean. “You’re going to have to make them turn off the camera in the garage.” 

Dean nodded. “That won’t be a problem. If I have to I’ll rip it out of the wall.” 

Not going to be comfortable was angel speak for dude yer gonna wish you were dead...again. Great. “Okay.” Naythin nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. As long as Dean knows what’s going on when I get there.” Naythin looked from Cas to Dean. “You uhhh...got any questions?” 

“I’ll try to be there,” Cas assured. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Castiel and back. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to. You could just...stay with your family...be happy…” 

Naythin smiled at Cas. “Thanks Cas.” Turning his attention to Dean, Naythin nodded. “I’m sure and yeah, I do. I have to make things right and I’ll still be with my family. I’ll be with my brother.” 

_Incestuous brother. Oh yeah, Arie was gonna rip his dick off and shove it down his throat...or worse. Yep, he was a dead man._ Dean smiled softly and nodded slowly. “Okay,” he murmured. 

“Does that mean you’re ready to leave now?” Castiel inquired. 

Now? Oh God. “Uhh...can you uhh…” Oh shit. “Can you give us a bit? I’ll call ya when I’m ready.” 

“I’ll assume any _oh God’s_ I hear are not directed to me,” Castiel mused with a nod, a second before the angel disappeared. 

“Oh yeah, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Dean quipped sarcastically as he looked from where Castiel had been standing over to Naythin. 

Naythin groaned at what Cas said as he looked from where Cas _had_ been standing to Dean. “Did you mean what you said? You said you should tell Arie and ‘If I’m Naythin’s’ ?” The last words came out in a hushed whisper. 

Dean’s brow knitted and he nodded. “Well yeah, she’ll frickin’ kill me. Cas is gonna have to put her in a lifetime coma ‘cause every time she wakes up she gonna be tryin’ ta kill me.” He blinked a couple times as he thought over the rest of what Naythin said. Oh God, he was a first class asshole. He squeezed his eyes closed for a second before he tightened his arm around Naythin, adding the other to be on the safe side. “I meant if I’m acting weird or Naythin is acting weird. But the other...like I said, we’ll have to talk to Arie about it. But I think you know that I love you. If ya don’t yer dumb as a bag a rocks,” he teased and chuckled lightly. He shifted one arm, cupping the side of Naythin’s neck. “I think I’ve always been Naythin’s…” 

Naythin’s heart stopped beating. It’s not what he meant. Way to go, asshole. He was about to pull away...apologize for assuming only to put everything on hold when Dean said he loved him and that he’d always been his. Dean’s hand on the side of Naythin’s neck broke the dam. Naythin threw his arms around Dean burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck and sobbed. He clung to Dean and just let it go. 

Dean’s hand at Naythin’s neck slid back when Naythin dipped his head down, burying his face against Dean’s neck. He held the back of Naythin’s head, cradling it in his palm. His hand on Naythin’s back rubbed up and down soothingly. “It’s gonna be okay. Eveythin’ll be okay. I gotcha, I gotcha.” 

It took several minutes for Naythin to get himself together enough to dial back on the tears and the gut wrenching sobs. Dipping his head, he reached up with one hand to wipe at his face. Tilting his head back up, he pressed his lips to the tear dampened skin on the side of Dean’s neck. Sniffing quietly, Naythin whispered against Dean’s neck “I need you to know that no matter what happens I won’t come between you an’ Arie.” 

Dean’s arms tightened around Naythin and again he had to remind himself how much stronger than Naythin he was right now. He pulled his head back and slowly shook his head. “We’ll figure it out. Arie’s...she’s not gonna...she’s too amazing to be cruel. We’ll figure it out. It might not be perfect to some people, but it’ll be what works for us.” 

Naythin wanted to be part of Dean’s life. He had almost from the moment he first saw him at Arie’s farm. Arie wasn’t exactly the sharing type and she was, regardless of what anyone said, one of the pack Alpha’s and Naythin was...well...Naythin. Could she look past what he’d done to the pack...to her...to Dean? “Okay.” He nodded quickly. “I just...I had to tell you before...before I go back….before we go back.” He was not looking forward to facing Arie. 

“Arie’s not gonna remember the...everything. She’s only gonna remember you as our friend, our family. It’ll work out...somehow it’ll work out. She might break both my legs...but then she’ll come around,” He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. “Trust me, she’s amazing.” 

That helped some. Naythin relaxed in Dean’s arms. Shifting his head, he nuzzled against the side of Dean’s neck. Kissing the point where his neck and shoulder met. Naythin pulled back slightly and nipped the same area, the tip of his tongue slipping past his lips to lick over the nip to soothe the sting. “I trust you.” Nipping again, Naythin followed it with another lick of his tongue. 

Dean ran a hand down Naythin’s back to his ass cheek, kneading at the muscled flesh while his other hand slipped from around Naythin to slide between their bodies, his fingers curling around the head of Naythin’s cock, squeezing before letting his tightly fisted hand slide down his length. 

Naythin’s back bowed as Dean squeezed the head of his cock and slid his hand down his length. Sliding a hand down from Dean’s back, Naythin reached between them and took hold of Dean’s shaft giving it a firm but gentle squeeze as he started to stroke it. His fingers glided along the smooth satiny skin to the head where he squeezed firmly before dragging his hand back down. Feeling Dean’s cock pulse in his hand had his own cock twitch and pulse as well. Naythin’s hips started to thrust slowly. 

Dean pulled his hand from Naythin’s ass cheek to the wrist of the hand that stroked his cock, stilling it. “Uh uh,” he mumbled with a shake of his head. He slowly, reluctantly, pulled his hand away from Naythin’s dick as he jutted a chin to the grassy area they’d been lying in before Castiel had shown up. “Lay down,” he instructed, “And...you might wanna hold onto the grass...or something,” he added with a wicked smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he lowered himself down onto his hands and knees, moving himself over Naythin. 

Naythin lowered himself down onto his back, looking down the length of his body at Dean as he crawled up towards him. Naythin’s cock pulsed and jumped in anticipation. Hold onto the grass or something? Oh boy. As Dean got within an arm's reach, Naythin raised his hands and started running them up and down Dean’s arms. 

Dean dipped his head and his body down between Naythin’s legs, his mouth moving over Naythin’s abdomen, kissing and nipping lightly at the tender flesh. He made his way down to the area where his thigh and groin met and sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, hard enough to bruise. 

Naythin had to bite back the chuckle that was threatening to bubble up as Dean nipped and kissed at his abdomen. He wasn’t super ticklish but Dean hit the one spot near his ribs that always made him squirm. He may be able to hide the laugh but he couldn’t do a damn thing for the way he pulled his side away. As Dean moved away, Naythin kept running his hands up and down Dean’s arms in a slow almost soothing manner. A low moan slipped from Naythin’s lips as Dean sucked on the skin near his groin. His hips rose up slowly as Naythin arched his back. 

A low hummed moan broke from Dean’s throat as he slowly pulled his head up and released the tender flesh with a wet slurpy sound. He moved his head to the other side and did the same there that he had with its twin. His hand wrapped around Naythin’s cock as he sucked at his skin, and began stroking slowly along his length, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide. 

Naythin sucked in a harsh breath as Dean took hold of his now rock hard cock and started stroking it. “Dean...fuck...feels s’good.” His fingers digging into Dean’s arm each time Naythin’s hips rolled against Dean’s hand. 

Releasing the skin in his mouth, Dean turned his attention elsewhere. He gazed down into Naythin’s eyes as he wrapped his lips around Naythin’s dick and sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around it and slipping the tip into the slit. His free hand lowered to Naythin’s balls, squeezing and tugging gently, reminding himself that Naythin wasn’t a Lycan again, yet. 

Naythin’s back arched up off the ground, his eyes squeezed shut tight as Dean sucked on the head of his cock as he played with Naythin’s balls. “Fuck! Damn it….oh God…” Naythin dropped his hands from Dean’s arms to the ground as he grabbed fistfuls of grass, his knuckles going snow white. 

Dean’s mouth slowly slid down along Naythin’s length. He wasn’t quite up to being able to take all of Naythin into his mouth, but it was the first time he’d ever done this too. He flicked his tongue along the underside the way Arie did his and hummed as he pulled his head slowly back, dragging his mouth along Naythin’s length, his fisted hand falling behind his mouth. Releasing Naythin’s balls he lowered his hand and teased the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole with the pad of his index finger, swirling his finger around the opening, tapping at it and pushing lightly against it. 

Naythin’s breaths came out in low moans and groans. His hips bucked and thrust as Dean sucked and stoked his cock. As He felt Dean’s finger teasing around his hole. Naythin’s body shuddered as he let out a low deep groan as he pushed back against Dean’s finger. This was all new territory for Naythin but his body seemed to know what it liked and what it wanted. This was definitely something it wanted. 

Dean pulled his mouth off Naythin’s dick but kept his hand stroking along his length as he withdrew his hand from Naythin’s hole, he couldn’t help but notice the almost panicked look on Naythin’s face. Reaching out with his now free hand, he took hold of Naythin’s wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay.” He dipped his head down, trying to hide a little of what he was doing since he was spitting on his finger in an attempt to lube it up a little. He returned his attention to Naythin’s cock as he lowered his now spit slick finger to Naythin’s hole. He sucked hard at the head of Naythin’s cock at the same time that he pushed his finger inside Naythin up to the first knuckle. 

Naythin cried out as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. At the same time, he felt a burning and stretching from his hole. Goosebumps broke out all over his body as a thin layer of sweat followed closely behind. He lost any control he had over his hips as they bucked and thrust wildly. 

When Naythin started to buck and thrust his hips a little harder than Dean’s mouth could take he was forced to pull his head back, allowing Naythin’s dick to slip free from between his lips. He continued to stroke him however, and he doubled the rhythm of his strokes, making them long hard pulls along Naythin’s length. He pushed his finger in a little further up to the second knuckle and paused there a moment for Naythin’s body to adjust. 

Naythin slowly spread his legs as wide as he could without dislocating his hips. He bent his left leg at the knee and pulled it up using his foot to brace against the ground, he pushed back against Dean’s finger as he pushed it deeper inside Naythin’s ass. “Oh God....Dean.” Naythin was having trouble getting enough air in his lungs due to his almost desperate moans and groans. “Please, Dean...fuck...oh God.” 

Dean was starting to worry more about Naythin trying to impale himself on his finger than he was about keeping Naythin’s dick interested. He released his hold on Naythin’s cock and pressed it to Naythin’s lower belly. “Relax. Yer gonna frickin’ hurt yerself. Relax,” he wasn’t sure it would work since Naythin wasn’t actually a Lycan at the moment but he pushed as much Alpha mojo into those words as he could. 

Naythin frowned as he felt a warm current wash over him. As if someone had turned on a fan that blew warm air. It was familiar but with his foggy brain only working at half speed it took a minute for the grey matter to catch up. _Relax_ The word rolled around in Naythin’s head as he inhaled deep enough to fill every pore of his lungs. He held the breath for the span of a heartbeat before exhaling as slow as he had inhaled. His body was still a mass of hypersensitive nerve endings that the slightest touch had him jerking but at least the almost desperate thrashing had ceased. 

When Naythin’s body stilled and he seemed to be much calmer, Dean slowly pulled his hand away from Naythin’s stomach and wrap it back around his hard cock. He started off stroking him slow and easy, long easy strokes along his length. He pushed his finger in further and breathed a sigh of relief that he now had it in up to the last knuckle and Naythin didn’t seem to be disintegrating on him. Thank God. Er, Castiel?

Naythin pushed the back of his head into the ground as Dean started stroking his cock again. A long low moan rumbled in his chest as his head rolled from side to side. His hips slowly pushed against Dean’s finger as the subtle command still stuck with him. Bracing against the ground, Naythin lifted his hip up against Dean’s hand. 

Dean slowly began moving his finger inside Naythin to the same rhythm of his hand stroking his cock. His finger moving in and out with each stroke of his hand up and down. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of Naythin’s thigh as he watched, keeping a close eye on Naythin’s features, searching for any signs of distress in case the idjit decided to speed things along again. 

When Dean started moving his finger inside him, Naythin lost it. The slow burn started low in his gut as goosebumps erupted all over his skin. His muscles started to lock up as his hips bucked and thrust erratically. “Dean...oh God...I’m gonna….I’m gonna cum….fuck.” Naythin’s fingers dug into the grass at his sides as he tried to find something solid to hold onto as his orgasm started to roll over him in waves. 

Dean kissed the inside of Naythin’s thigh again. “No yer not, it’s okay. It’s okay.” And then he was. “Okay, maybe you are,” he allowed. Shit. He turned his attention to helping Naythin through his orgasm rather than opening him up. He continued to move his hand and his finger until Naythin’s body slowly relaxed against the grass. Pulling his hand away from Naythin’s cock, he also withdrew his finger from inside him. He wiped his hands off on the remains of Naythin’s t-shirt, wasn’t like Cas couldn’t pop him on another one anyway, and ducked out from between Naythin’s legs moved to lay next to him on the grass. He wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist and slowly ran his hand up and down Naythin’s side. 

It took a few minutes for Naythin to calm down enough to be able to speak and get control of his limbs again. “M’sorry. I tried but…” Lifting his hands, Naythin brushed off as much dirt and grass as he could before giving up and using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. 

“Stop,” Dean responded sternly. He reached across Naythin for his shirt and pulled it over to him. “Here, use this. It’s not like I don’t have two closets full. And as for cumin’,” he shook his head and make a tsking sound, “Don’t _ever_ apologize for that to me. Means I did somethin’ right.” He winked, one corner of his lips quirking upward impishly. 

Naythin took the shirt from Dean and wiped his face with it. “Thanks.” He still felt like a heel for not being able to hold back his orgasm but his body was just too...excited with everything that was going on. Talk about first times for...well...everything. Naythin lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling a lot slower than it had been a few minutes before. He looked up at Dean studying his face...his eyes especially. He wanted to remember how they looked now so he made damn sure when he got back they never had that haunted look in them again. At least not from anything that he’d caused and God help anyone who did something to cause Dean to look like that again. Naythin would kill ‘em. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Naythin was staring at him. “What?” he inquired, his hand continuing its soothing movements along Naythin’s side. 

“It’s nothin’.” _Liar_ Before Dean had a chance to call him out on his bullshit, Naythin outted himself. “Honestly, I wanted to remember how yer eyes looked...before I go back so they never look like that again.” 

At the mention of his eyes, Dean was about to tell Naythin about Nate’s eyes only to snap his mouth closed realizing that Naythin already knew. It was as though a dam had burst in Dean’s mind and a million memories, horrible memories, of the things that Naythin had done flooded in. 

“Why did you have pictures of my son?” 

Naythin tensed at the sudden topic change. His heart started beating fast again and his breathing increased as well. “I’d never hurt Nate. I’d eat a bullet before I ever did that. I just...I wanted to see him grow up.” He held his breath and waited for Dean to lay into him. 

“You had your chance for that. You blew it. Try again. Is that why you got print outs of the pack house, information on my security team, their shifts, the camera placements...Do I need to go on?” His hand moved faster than Naythin’s human eyes could have seen it, pressing in the center of Naythin’s chest rather than soothingly caressing his side. “Don’t move. Answer the questions.” 

Naythin slowly brought his hands up from his sides palms out. He was already on his back so he couldn’t get into a more submissive position if he tried. He kept his eyes diverted making sure to look over Dean’s shoulder and not in his eyes. His head tilted slightly to the side exposing his throat...the same area that Dean had been nipping at not long ago. “Dean...I told you. I don’t remember half of the things I did. You know if I’m lying. I remember asking for and getting the photos of Nate. I remember getting the info on the pack house but I swear to you, I don’t remember asking for them or why. I don’t.” The fact that Naythin _couldn’t_ remember scared the hell out of him. What else did he do that he couldn’t remember?

Dean’s hand slowly pulled off Naythin’s chest and he pulled him closer instead. “What do you mean, _can’t_? Did Cas have to...I dunno… _erase_ those things to take you up to Heaven?” The idea that in order to step foot into Heaven, those things had to be erased was worrisome at best. Just how wicked had Naythin’s plans been? 

Naythin shook his head. “No...I...I don’t know.” Had Cas erased his memories? Why didn’t he tell him? Why didn’t Cas tell him? 

Dean rolled so that he was better able to see Naythin’s face, which meant that he was lying half on top of Naythin and half off. He remembered enough to keep most of his weight on his forearm so he wouldn’t crush any of Naythin’s bones. He looked past Naythin’s face, at the ground, not to be submissive, but because he didn’t really want to equate someone he loved with the kind of evil it would take for Cas to have had to erase memories. “If Cas did, then whatever you were planning,” he eyes met Naythin’s, “You realize what it means…” 

Naythin’s eyes got wide as saucers as he started shaking his head. “No. No. I...that’s not possible. I couldn’t...Dean...I…” His whole body started to shake. There was no way he could do that...whatever _that_ was. Pushing against the ground, Naythin tried to pull himself away from Dean. Oh God, what if whatever made him that way started again when he went back. 

Dean let Naythin go when he pulled away, his eyes tracking every movement that Naythin made. He braced his head in his palm, his elbow bent against the ground. “What are you thinking?” 

“If Cas erased the memories then…” Naythin raised a hand to his face, pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “It...whatever they were had to be bad. Really...bad.” Yeah, he sounded like he was six but holy hell. What the hell had he been planning? Why did he have all that info on the pack house? The team? 

“I know,” Dean murmured. “It’s why I put a bounty on yer head. To every Lycan and Hunter alike, one million dollars to toss yer dead body into the yard so I could see for myself that we were safe.” 

“What if...whatever happened starts again?” Naythin dropped his eyes to the ground at his side. He couldn’t look at Dean. He didn’t want to see that look in his eyes again. 

Dean slowly shook his head and pulled up into a sitting position. “I dunno, Naythin. It’s why I asked you why you did it. Why you…” Dean clenched his teeth so hard he was in danger of busting them all to dust. He’d already asked about Nate. Don’t dwell on it. Let. it. go. He blew out a slightly shaky breath as he closed his eyes. “I guess...if it happens again, I guess I get to kill you a second time.” His eyes were vacant, his voice without emotion attached, simply matter-of-fact. 

Naythin sucked in his bottom lip chewing on the corner of it as he shook his head. He couldn’t...wouldn’t let Dean do that...not again. Once was bad enough. He’d barely survived it...a second time would kill him for sure. No. If Naythin did start going down that road again he’d kill himself. He’d go...somewhere and kill himself with a silver bullet. 

“Y’know, we could just ask Cas,” Dean suggested with a one shouldered shrug. “Even if he didn’t erase it, he’d know what you had been planning. I mean, he’s kinda...I dunno...God’s substitute...uh, well...god? Or whatever.” 

Naythin slowly sat up keeping his eyes diverted to Dean’s shoulder. His fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. “You honestly want to know? Could you ever look at me the same way if you knew whatever it was I had been planning on doing?” 

“Couldn’t possibly be worse than what I’ve thought already,” Dean responded honestly. “I told Hawk what I thought you were going to do. It’s why I did what I did. And it’s why…” His gaze dropped to the ground as he heaved a weary sigh. He stared at the ground for a minute or two debating on whether or not to actually say the words. Looking up into Naythin’s eyes he slowly shook his head. “It’s why I killed you. Hawk had you in his sites. I knocked Arie out of the way. There was no way you were going to hurt her without going through me and I’d just taken a tall glass of angel grace. What were you gonna do, shoot me?” Dean scoffed. “I knew why you’d come home. It wasn’t to die, Naythin. If that was why you’d come you wouldn’t have killed that guard who didn’t even see you. You came home to kill us all.” 

“What? No. No, I...I…” Had he? Had he been that far gone that he’d convinced himself that he was going home to kill everyone? “The silver...It was killing me. It’s why I went home.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “You were headed home before you were shot. It’s why you were at the cattle ranch, it’s how you got shot to begin with. I was Hunting you down, Naythin, and I went to Rowena’s abandoned house, it was in our favor that Crowley happens to _hate_ his mother, and I tracked you from it, all the way home.”

“What?” It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Dean. He just...he couldn’t remember. “I...I remember Rowena leaving the house.” He squeezed his eyes shut tight trying to remember everything. “She left...Crowley...she was scared of him. She released the bond she had on me. I remember leaving in m’truck...the ranch. I remember the ranch...I was starving so I shifted and went after one of the cattle.” His eyes flicked up to Dean’s and quickly looked away. It was a huge rule to break....to go after livestock. “I tried to get the bullet out but it splintered in m’leg.” Naythin’s hand slid down to his thigh, his fingers kneading where he’d been shot. 

Dean drew in a breath. “You paid a man to keep yer truck. I paid him more. He told me which way you were headed...I was about a day's drive behind you, I hit everywhere you’d been about twelve hours after you. When I got to the cattle ranch they told me what happened. Apologized.” He shook his head. “It’s how I knew where you were going. I called Ar and told her that you were coming home. The pack house was ready for World War three. The only thing they didn’t count on was you gettin’ Ar. But unlike them, I had. It’s why I stopped by the farm, left my car, got a drink of angel grace and shifted. I knew I’d make it here in record time...and I knew that shifted and angel juiced up, you didn’t stand a chance against me.” 

Lifting his hand from his side, Naythin’s fingers curled into a tight fist as he rubbed at the center of his chest. “I...I don’t remember. I mean...parts yeah but…” What the hell had happened to him? “I’m…” _Sorry_ Yeah, he’d said that about a thousand times already. 

Dean shook his head, his forehead creased and brows bunched as he tried to think of the last time that Naythin was Naythin. “What’s the last thing you remember doing before you went AWOL? Mentally.” 

Naythin took a slow deep breath holding it for a moment before letting it out. “The anniversary of when Ash and Bree were killed. It was my day off. I always had that day off.” His chest got tight and he had to take short shallow breaths. 

“Okay,” Dean urged. He remembered what Lucian told him, but he couldn’t help believing that it was something else. Had Naythin went swinging from the rafters crazy then he could buy that story, but calculatingly evil? Nope. No way. He thought back to Meg and quirked a brow. “You uh, you didn’t run into anybody...a stranger that day, did you?” Possession _would_ explain a lot. Hell, it would explain it all. But what the hell had Naythin’s wolf been doing, taking a vacation?

“Umm...no. At least I don’t remember. I usually go running that day. Just stay away from everyone. I shifted just past the pack house and went running in the woods. I didn’t come back until long after dark.” Lifting his hands, Naythin raked his fingers through his hair trying to remember everything that happened that day. “I had a headache after I shifted but…” 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Naythin’s. A headache. Maybe Lucian was right. Maybe something snapped inside Naythin’s head. And maybe that was why he couldn’t remember it now, maybe Cas just put him back together again. “A headache?” 

“What? Uhhh yeah. I figured it was because I’d run harder and farther that night. You know...didn’t drink enough water. I remember it was really bad…” Naythin rubbed at the back of his head where his head had hurt the most. 

“Lucian had said that between Nate being born and the anniversary of yer family’s death, you just...snapped. But...maybe it was more than that, maybe something in yer brain, not yer emotions, broke. Maybe that’s why you can’t remember, Cas healed you.”

“What...like a stroke or something? Dean...I…” Naythin frowned trying to make sense of it. “I could see if it was right after it happened...right after they were killed but it had been...over five years. Why now? I’d never blame Nate...or you or Arie.” 

“According to Lucian it was the strain of seeing me get what you’d lost. And yeah, I know, you don’t believe I talked to the guy, but I did. Poor Doc kinda went a little nutso at first when he found out but he managed to pull himself back together quick enough,” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, look at what I do...did...it’s not like it’s the first ghost I’ve talked to.” 

“I believe you...now.” Naythin sighed as he fell back onto the grass, his left arm covering his eyes. Hell, he was a ghost so why not. “I’m sorry, Dean. I know I’ve said it a lot but...I am. If I would have known...somehow what was going on…” 

Dean shook his head and slowly raised up in his hands and knees and crawled the short distance over to Naythin. He half way let himself blanket Naythin, but only on one side due to his strength and sheer muscle mass. He braced most of his weight on the side of his body that laid against the grass. “It’s okay. Yer not… _him_ anymore. That’s what’s important.”

Naythin slowly lowered his arm from his eyes laying it on the ground behind Dean’s back and looked up at Dean. “Can...can you forgive me? For what I did?” He honestly wouldn’t blame Dean at all if he said no. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a long while before answering. He slowly shook his head _no_. “Can I forgive _him_? No. But you...yer not him...and I love you.” 

Naythin held his breath as Dean shook his head no. There it was. He started to pull his arm away when Dean said that he loved him and that he couldn't forgive the person he had been. Moving his arm back to Dean’s side, Naythin slowly pressed the palm of his hand on the small of Dean’s back. “I love you, too.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, he’d missed Naythin so damn much that touching him...it sort of repaired that brokenness in him; so he did what was probably unthinkable to all the stuff shirts out there, he laid his head down on Naythin’s chest and just simply listened to Naythin’s heart beating in his ear. 

Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s back as he laid his head on Naythin’s chest. Lifting his right arm, Naythin brought it up and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder and held him tight. After a couple of minutes, Naythin slid his hand up Dean’s back to the back of his head. His thumb slowly gliding back and forth across the short hairs at the base of Dean’s head. 

Dean closed his eyes as Naythin toyed with the hair at this nape. He heaved a heavily burdened sigh and allowed himself these few moments of relaxation. Lifting his head he turned it toward Naythin, gazing down into his face. “I still want to mark you,” he murmured softly, “And I still wanna do it while I’m inside you. I don’t...I don’t know if it’ll carry over or not, but right now I don’t care. As long as Arie doesn’t see it until I...we...talk to her, then I don’t care.” 

Naythin brought his hand from Dean’s shoulder around to his chest, running the backs of his fingers gently down the side of Dean’s cheek. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t see it.” Naythin was a little hesitant...about Dean being _inside_ him. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes, eyes he could read again instead of those glassy ones he looked into as he’d rocked his weight back and forth on Naythin’s wounds. He squeezed his eyes closed for a minute to try and chase away that image. Slowly reopening his eyes, he sighed with relief when the image was gone and all that was there was Naythin, his Naythin. “What’s wrong?” 

Naythin dropped his eyes from Dean’s as he tried to get up the courage to tell Dean he was...worried...scared about what they were going to do. “I’m uhh...I’ve never…” He blew out a quick breath as he glanced up at Dean. “I’ve never been with a guy before.” There. He’d said it...sort of. 

Dean’s brows shot up to his hairline before bunching as his forehead creased and he looked incredulously down at Naythin. “Oh really? Because I’ve been with _so many_! Yeah, Arie keeps ‘em in our closet, I just help myself whenever she has a headache.” He frowned pointedly down at Naythin, his lips pressed into a thin firm line. “Uh I think we’re both in the same boat here.” 

“Yer not exactly...small, Dean. Being on the receiving end is a little different.” 

Dean thought about what Naythin was saying for a moment before the dawn hit. “Oh. Oh, well, yeah...That’s why I asked you earlier...I mean, yeah I was talkin’ about the mark but I also don’t wanna hurt you...there…”

“Wouldn’t happen to have any lube on ya would ya?” Naythin smirked as his hand settled back on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean quirked a brow. “Arie and I haven’t used lube since right after I got back, I doubt there’s any left, I think she did spring cleaning a few times since...Oh. TMI. Yeah, right. Sorry.” 

“Yeah...way way more than I needed to know.” Naythin’s eyes roved over Dean’s body...what he could see anyway. He’d forgotten how big Dean was. His muscle mass was outrageous and even though he was barely laying on him, Naythin could feel how heavy he was. “I’m not saying I don’t want you inside me. I do. God, I do, but maybe waiting until we get back and can use lube. You can still mark me. I want you to.” 

Dean couldn’t seem to hide the disappointment but he nodded. He agreed that when they do this, he sure as hell didn’t want to hurt Naythin. “Do you think you can handle the mark any better?” He slowly shook his head. “I thought I’d killed Arie and she’s a Lycan. I want to...but I’d really hate to...I dunno...kill you?...Again?”

“I can’t die again. Either with or without the sex it’s gonna be bloody and yeah, it’s...it’s gonna hurt but...I’ll be okay.” 

“With sex, during it, was how...yeah TMI, I know, but I’m just saying, it relaxed her, she didn’t think about it. Which was why I said what I did...about when I mark you. If you’re not...preoccupied...it’s probably gonna hurt worse because you’ll be tense.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. Dean had a point...a pretty good one. “So, I guess we wait on both than.” Naythin was disappointed but if they were gonna do this it should be done right. When he was a Lycan again...if his wolf didn’t rip him to shreds from the inside out...he’d be able to handle it better. 

Dean didn’t agree or disagree because he had a plan. Something that just popped into his mind while Naythin had been talking. He scooted further up Naythin’s body so his head was even with Naythin’s and he dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam before pushing in past his lips and teeth, sweeping the interior, languidly mapping out his mouth.

Naythin moaned against Dean’s mouth as he kissed him. He eagerly met Dean’s tongue with his own, tangling, and sliding alongside it. Naythin slid his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his head, his fingers digging into his scalp. His hips rolled as he pushed his shoulders into the ground trying to arch his back .

Tipping his face downward slightly, Dean sucked Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it with a low growl rumbling in his chest. The movement of Naythin’s body drew Dean’s attention and he moved a hand to one of Naythin’s nipples, catching it between thumb and forefinger, slowly rolling it. 

A low long groan slipped up Naythin’s throat as Dean nipped his lip and teased his nipple His upper body lifting off the ground pushing against Dean. The growl that rumbled in Dean’s chest vibrated against Naythin causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. Naythin started running his hand up and down Dean’s back, his fingers digging into the hard corded muscles on his back. 

Dean slowly, reluctantly, released Naythin’s lip and broke the kiss. He dipped his head and began to nip a along the side of Naythin’s throat, working his way up to Naythin’s ear, catching the lobe between his lips and sucking at it briefly. 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin arched his neck giving Dean full access to every inch of his neck. Hissing in a sharp breath as Dean sucked on his earlobe, Naythin let his hand slide down Dean’s back as far down as he could reach. A groan of frustration rumbled in his chest when he could just reach the beginning of the swell of Dean’s ass cheek. 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that pushed past his lips. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that Arie always hated not being able to reach every part of him too, but realized in the nick of time that it probably wasn’t something Naythin wanted to hear. A low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as he nipped a little harder down the length of Naythin’s neck, one bite after the other along the delicate skin. 

Naythin’s fingers dug into Dean’s back as Dean bit up the side of his neck. “Fuck...Dean...oh God.” His hips started to roll with each bite as Naythin clung almost desperately to Dean. His breaths coming out in panted gasps mixed with whimpering moans. 

Dean moved his hand from Naythin’s nipple, down to Naythin’s cock, curling his fingers around the base of his shaft. He squeezed gently before sliding his tightly fisted hand upward along his length, his wrist pivoting. He moved his mouth back a little further on Naythin’s neck and continued to lavish small bites along his skin, being careful to not bite down too hard and actually break the skin. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard lifting his back up off the ground as Dean stroked his cock. Naythin could feel his cock pulse and twitch in Dean’s hand. “Dean...shit...God.” Pulling his leg up and bending his knee, Naythin used his foot to brace against the ground and thrust his hip up hard into Dean’s hand. 

“That’s it,” Dean encouraged, his warm breath fanning against the side of Naythin’s neck, “Don’t stop, make yerself cum again fer me.” He followed his words up with a harder bite, one that would leave marks but not draw blood. With each bite Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he fought the desire to allow his fangs to drop and bite deep into Naythin’s flesh. 

Naythin cried out as Dean bit down on his neck again. His eyes squeezed shut so tight all he saw were pinpoints of colored dots. “Fuck!” His hips bucked erratically as Dean stroked his cock. A thin layer of sweat broke out all over his body. His muscles started to lock up starting with his legs and working their way up to his shoulders. 

Releasing Naythin’s skin, Dean looked down to make sure he hadn’t bitten down too hard. When he saw the already purpling skin he grimaced. “Sorry,” he murmured, licking across the abused skin. He held onto Naythin tightly for a moment, pressing his body up against Dean’s, his hand stilling for a moment on Naythin’s dick. A second later he released his near death grip and began to stroke Naythin’s cock in earnest, speeding up his pace. Looking down at Naythin’s neck and the now gone bruises, Dean grinned. “All better.” 

Naythin’s body shuddered s Dean licked across the area he’d bit down on. “Oh God...oh God...that’s s’good.” His head fell forward against Dean’s shoulder as he held him close. Naythin breathed heavily through his lips, his chest and sides expanding and contracting rapidly. Naythin hadn’t felt cold at all since taking his clothes off but for a few seconds his whole body felt warm like he’d been lying too close to an open fire. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all. His whole body seemed to ease for a moment. Naythin’s hips bucked at Dean started stroking his shaft. Sucking in a deep breath, he groaned softly. His fingers digging into Dean’s back. 

Dean licked his way up Naythin’s throat with the point of his tongue, sucking on the tender flesh once his tongue stopped moving. He scraped his teeth across the spot as he released it and licked across it with the flat of his tongue. His hand continued to move, stoking Naythin in long hard pulls along his length. 

Naythin’s body jackknifed as Dean raked his teeth along Naythin’s neck. A deep rumbling growl started softly in his chest and slowly built until Naythin’s body was vibrating from it. He lost all control of his hips as they bucked wildly. “I’m…Dean...fuck...I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean sat up with Naythin and continued to tease at the skin of Naythin’s neck, nipping and licking across the tender bites as he stroked his fisted hand along Naythin’s length. The second that Naythin started to cum, Dean allowed his fangs to drop. Just as Naythin’s body started to sag, he tipped his head back slightly then down quickly, shoving his fangs deep into Naythin’s shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around Naythin’s so he couldn’t move away and potentially rip himself open further. 

Naythin cried out as his orgasm ripped through him. It was harder and more...violent than the first one only a short time ago. His body jerking with each pulse of his cock. It didn’t take long for it to start to ease. Naythin’s arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders as he let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder. Naythin’s hands hadn’t had time to even settle on Dean’s back before a sharp burning pain exploded from his shoulder and neck. A loud yell ripped from his lungs as his arms spasmed and locked onto Dean. The muscles in his arms quivered and spasmed as he clung to Dean’s back. 

It was the taste of blood, Naythin’s blood, that had Dean slowly withdrawing his fangs from Naythin’s neck. Trying to ease them out as carefully as he could. Once he was free, Dean licked across the wound to close it. And held Naythin tight, running a hand up and down his back. “It’s okay. I gotcha, I gotcha.” He whispered soothingly. He kept an eye on the wound, uncertain if simply licking across it was going to do much good for someone who wasn’t a Lycan and who did not have a Lycan’s healing abilities. If he had to, he’d simply heal him the way he’d healed his neck moments before. Thanks to Nate he’d had a lot of practice healing boo-boos. 

Naythin’s muscles started to loosen up from the spasms. He was practically hyperventilating from the suddenness of the pain. His fingers flexed against Dean’s back as he tried to pull away. Naythin blinked his eyes open, his vision blurred from the tears that fell down his cheeks. He wasn’t seeing the pond, his grave or the woods beyond the small clearing on the opposite side of the pond. Naythin was back at the campsite where his family had been attacked. Struggling against the hold around him, Naythin saw the bodies of his wife and daughter tied to the picnic table across the fire from where he’d been tied and beaten. “No...no, no, no. Bree...oh God...no…” Each time Naythin pushed against whoever or whatever was holding him, the pain in his shoulder had him crying out. 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed at the utter devastation in Naythin’s voice. Finally, he pulled Naythin back and, even as he held onto Naythin’s shoulder to keep the wound from separating more, he gently gripped Naythin’s face in one hand, even that gentle grip causing Naythin’s cheeks to concave in and his lips to pucker. And yet, had it been a Lycan that Dean held it would have been as though he were barely touching them. “Naythin, look at me. Naythin, look at me now,” he commanded. The first time had been said softly, the second with much more force and with a push of Alpha mojo. “Yer okay, yer alright. Yer with me, remember? It’s okay. I’m gonna heal yer shoulder. Just be still, alright?” 

Naythin forced his eyes open as he blinked back the tears. “Dean?” What was he doing at the campsite? Naythin tried to nod but could barely move his head from the way Dean had a hold on his face. Pushing his hand against Dean’s chest, Naythin’s eyes slammed shut as he groaned from the pain in his shoulder. At least he had the balls to not scream again. Peeling his eyes open, his vision had started to grey out around the edges. Naythin sighed as he let his body go limp in Dean’s arms as everything slowly went black and Naythin passed out. 

“Shit,” Dean growled. Wrapping Naythin up in his arms, he closed his eyes and focused his healing ability to Naythin’s shoulder. He’d learned with Nate that if he pictured the wound and pushed the power to just that point, he could heal someone much faster and with less drain on his own body. He covered Naythin’s shoulder with his hand and slowly began to feel it grow warm, felt the ligaments knitting back together under his fingers. _That’s it, just like that. Sleep. When you wake up you’ll be healed,_ he thought the words with a tiny bit of Alpha push behind them. He wasn’t completely sure if it would work, but it couldn’t hurt. Once Naythin’s shoulder was completely healed he turned him over so that Naythin was between his legs, reclining back against his stomach. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but he really didn’t want to wake up from the warmth that seemed to come from all around him. He turned his head to the side and inhaled deeply. The scent that filled his lungs soothed him even more. “Dean.” Naythin shifted so he could bring his arms up and cover Dean’s arms that were around his waist. 

Dean gazed down at Naythin and the perfect bite mark that had been left on his flesh despite Dean healing him completely. Arie was gonna kill him. He heaved a sigh and shook his head at himself as he reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through Naythin’s overly longish mess of hair. Seriously, dude, see a barber. 

Naythin slowly blinked open his eyes, his legs stretching out in front of him. The first thing he really focused on was his own grave and he jerked away from it. “Shit!” His hand dropping to his side as he tried to scramble back from the grave. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean coaxed as he lifted his hands from Naythin’s waist and lightly gripped his shoulders. “It’s okay. Yer okay. I gotcha.” 

Naythin turned at the waist when he heard Dean’s voice. “Dean. Oh, God…” He turned as far as he could and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he buried his face against Dean’s neck inhaling as deeply as he could. 

“It’s okay, Naythin, I gotcha. It’s okay,” Dean soothed, wrapping his arms around Naythin in return. 

It took Naythin a couple minutes before he could pull his arms away from Dean and stop shaking. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, he ran a hand down over his face pausing at his mouth for a few seconds before drawing his hand completely down his face. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” 

Dean slowly pulled his arms away from Naythin as he assured him that he was okay. “You uh, do you remember anything? I mean...” He lifted a hand and tapped his own shoulder before gesturing toward Naythin’s. 

Naythin raised his hand to his shoulder, his fingers seeking out the area he’d been bitten. He could feel a slightly raised area that had him frowning and trying to look at his shoulder. “You...wait...it’s healed. How…?” He looked over Dean trying to figure out why he was still upright after healing the bite. “You should be unconscious.” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a dismissive shoulder. “I kinda grew into it. Besides, Nate keeps me pretty busy healing his boo-boos so I’ve learned a lot.” 

Lifting his hand back to his shoulder, he slid his hand over the area. “I remember you biting me and I guess I passed out because when I woke up…” Naythin dropped his eyes and stared at the ground. “I must’a had a flashback or something.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah…” He murmured gently, “you did. I’m...I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think...I should have but…”

Naythin shook his head slowly as he looked back up at Dean. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. Hell, I didn’t think it would either.” Naythin lifted a hand to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “It’s okay.” 

Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s wrist. Straightening he heaved a sigh as he looked down at the scar. Reaching out with one hand he traced the scar with his finger. “Maybe she won’t notice.” Bullshit. “Well even if she does, how’s she gonna know it’s mine?” Seriously? _”You guys have done everything except have sex,”_ Arie’s voice, her words, rang in his head. “We are dead men.” 

Naythin chuckled as he covered Dean’s hand with his. “I’ll keep it covered. No tank tops for a while...until we talk to her.” _Oh god, we are so dead._

“Maybe wear...two shirts...for a while...just incase,” Dean mused, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked from the scar up into Naythin’s eyes. 

Naythin laughed loudly as he leaned into Dean. “Okay. Two shirts.” Pulling back, he brought his legs up, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked out over the pond toward the pack house. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he had the feeling their time together was very limited. 

Dean followed Naythin’s line of vision and shook his head. “I doubt they can see. I did get them to put a couple cameras out here after…” He cleared his throat. “But since we don’t have an audience or a really pissed off Lycan chick ready to cut our balls off, I think we’re good.” 

“Hmm? Oh, uhhh no. That’s not...that’s not what I was thinking.” Inhaling through his nose, he looked over his shoulder at Dean as he chewed on the corner of his bottom lip. God, he didn’t want to go…not right now. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see Dean again. He was going back. What if Arie said no? What if she kicked him out of the pack because of...because of what he and Dean had done? Dean had marked him for fucks sake. He was a bonded Alpha and he’d marked another wolf...okay he wasn’t a wolf again yet but still...shit. 

Dean reached for Naythin and pulled him in close. “What were you thinking? That the angel was due any minute?” He nodded. “He prob’ly is.”

“Yeah. That an’...It’s nothin’.” Naythin leaned his back against Dean’s chest resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. _Five more minutes, Cas. Just...five more minutes._

Dean’s lips curved upward into a slight, knowing smirk. “Ar?” He nodded. “I’m a dead man. I’m not sure whether Lycans can get divorces or not but...She would have been better with it if we would have waited and talked to her but...What’s done is done. I did it, I’ll pay whatever price she wants.” 

“She’ll make you sleep on the couch for a week.” Naythin huffed and rolled his eyes. “Arie could never stay mad at you for long. Me?” Sucking in his bottom lip, he let it slide out from between his teeth slowly. “She’ll kick me outta the pack.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “Yer the closest thing Lucian ever had to a son, she loves you...respects you. Besides, like I said, you didn’t do it, I did. Those are my teeth marks on your shoulder, not the other way around.” _If I have to I’ll say I forced it on you._ “We can always call in Cas.” 

“She also has really good aim with those fireballs of hers.” Naythin sighed as he turned his head so his forehead was resting against the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean tightened his arm around Naythin and then had to remind himself that he needed to not draw him in too tightly. “She won’t do anything to you, trust me. I won’t let her. It’s not like you forced me to mark you. I did it of my own free will. God I hate that term.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t exactly try and stop you either. I can’t...won’t let you take all the blame for this. I’m the one that asked Cas for this...to bring you here. No, this is my doing.” Raising his chin, Naythin brushed his lips against Dean’s throat. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You wanted to apologize. I was the one who attacked you, remember? Well, I mean, you kissed me, but still…” 

Naythin pushed up away from Dean. Turning at the waist, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. A soft moan slipped up his throat as he forced himself to pull away. “Shut up, will you? Just...shut up an’ kiss me.” 

Dean wasn’t sure what to think when Naythin pushed away from him, but when he then leaned in and slanted his mouth over his own, Dean didn’t really care anymore. When he pulled away, Dean blinked his eyes open, his forehead creased confusedly as to why Naythin broke the kiss. He couldn’t help but smirk at what Naythin said or refuse what Naythin had asked him for. Wrapping his arms around Naythin he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue sweeping in past his lips and teeth to slide alongside Naythin’s. He slowly laid back on the grass, pulling Naythin with him, never breaking the kiss. 

Naythin followed Dean as he laid down. Bending his left arm at the elbow, he braced himself up off Dean’s chest as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tangling with Dean’s, teasing at the roof of his mouth. Lifting his free hand, he brought it to Dean’s side and slowly ran his fingers over Dean’s skin. The tips of his fingers dipping into the hollows of his ribs and over the muscles along his hip and abdomen. He wanted to commit to memory as much as possible of how Dean felt under his hands and how he tasted...just in case Arie went full on Wicked Witch of the West on Naythin’s ass. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “I’ve given you extra time already. If you’re going back with me to say good-bye, we need to leave...now.” 

Castiel’s head tilted to the side as his forehead creased and his brow knitted slightly together. “Did you...mark Naythin?” 

Shit. Just...shit. Naythin slowly pulled his head back rolling off Dean so he was sitting next to Dean’s hip. As luck would have it, his jeans, socks and boots were within arms reach. Oh goody. Naythin looked over his shoulder at Dean. He couldn’t even begin to hide the fear and sadness that filled his eyes. 

You would have to be blind to miss the look in Naythin’s eyes. Slowly pulled to his feet, Dean addressed the angel. “Cas, could you…” he looked down at himself and then back up at the angel. He was somewhat relieved when he didn’t have to have an hour long monologue about why he’d taken his clothes of in the first place. Turning around to Naythin as he stood to his feet, pulling his jeans back on. “Listen to me, it’s going to be fine. We’ll figure this out. Yer gonna be okay an’ Arie…” He looked back at Cas before looking to Naythin again. “I’ll do whatever I have to. Trust me on this.” 

Naythin nodded keeping his head down as he buttoned and zipped his jeans. Shoving his feet into his boots, he didn’t bother with his socks and his t-shirt...well...that was trashed. Lifting his head when he couldn’t put it off any longer, he sighed as he stepped into Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. “One day...one night.” Pulling away, he turned his back to Dean and walked over to where Cas was waiting. “Okay.” 

Dean nodded and stole a quick kiss before Naythin walked away. He couldn’t seem to move, his feet were rooted to the place where he stood despite not wanting to have to watch Naythin leave his life yet again, even if it was only for a day and a night. 

Castiel nodded to Naythin before looking back at Dean. He held an arm out toward Dean, palm open towards him. “Sleep.” Immediately Dean collapsed onto the ground. Looking back at Naythin, in the flutter of angel wings they were gone. 


End file.
